Napříč časem
by Mania Dardeville
Summary: V létě mezi 4. a 5. ročníkem Harry najde deník, který změní vše a možná to ani nebude milé. Slash Harry/Draco, Ianto/Jack, Severus/Sirius, Ron/Viktor, Charlie/Owen. NENÍ Mpreg. NENÍ Timetravel. Později crossover s Torchwood. DOKONČENO.
1. Chapter 1

_Po třech letech nečinnosti se opět vracím k psaní. Ještě o mnoho let víc je to návrat k fanfiction a ke světu Harryho Pottera. A crossover to je vůbec poprvé. Úmyslně tuto povídku nedávám na mé osobní stránky. Úmyslně proto, že nevím co z toho bude a nakolik se pod to budu moc podepsat. Už teď je mi jasné, že to bude hodně OOC a AU a Mary-Sue či jak se tyto typy postav nazývají nyní :-D_

 _Pokusím se povídku dokončit, ale bude to asi nějakou chvíli trvat, konec ještě nemám ujasněný, tak kdo ví kam a s čím mě povídka dostane. Ale vězela v mé hlavně tak dlouho, že jí prostě musím dát prostor žít. Navíc už nevím co je v originálním HP a co je ve světe fanfiction, četla jsem tak mnoho povídek a tolikrát tam i zpět, že to prostě všechno splynulo dohromady._

 _Určitě to bude slash a určitě crossover se seriálem Torchwood. Bude asi chvíli trvat, než se ke spojení dostanu, nejdřív to asi bude jen HP. A slash, určitě později Jack/Ianto, pravděpodobně Harry/Draco a snad Sirius/Severus. Další postavy jak se to vyvrbí._

 _Stává se mi, že mám v hlavě nápad, ale nějak nemám čas do psaní a nějak se mi ani nechce. No tak hledám hodiny na internetu a většinou nenajdu nic a to by jeden řekl, že už je napsané snad vše o všem. Tak touto povídkám trochu víc než je u mě zvykem popustím uzdu své fantazie a vypíšu se. Ať už to bude sebevětší slátanina. Určitě to nebude Mpreg, nesnáším to. Ale jiná omezení si nedávám._

 _A budu velice ráda, pokud povídku nakonec někdy někdo bude číst a popustí uzdu své tvořivosti v komentářích. A možná, když ještě nemám pevně dáno co se bude dít, tak na některé komentáře dám a děj přizpůsobím._

 _Děj začíná v roce 1995, tedy prázdniny mezi Harryho čtvrtým a pátým ročníkem, Harry již víc o Fénixově řádu, incident s mozkomory neproběhl. Torchwood se tedy také přesune do roku 1995, i když zatím (asi dlouho) tam ještě nebude._

 _ **Roky** **narození** : Harry a jeho vrstevníci 1980, Pobertové 1960, Regulus Black 1962, Lucius Malfoy 1956..._

 _Oh, a omluvte možné překlepy, mám nový operační systém a ten má jakýsi patvar pro textový editor a ten má nevypnutelné automatické opravy._

 _A ještě jedna, snad poslední poznámka. Mám takovou tendenci psát i o 40 letých mužích jako o chlapcích a někdy o chlapcích jako o mužích, mám takový blok, že nejsem moc schopná muže vnímat jako dospělé bytosti._

 _Mania Dardeville_

 _HPT_

Prázdniny nebyly úplně takové, v jaké Harry doufal. Pravda, nepobyl si ani chvíli u Dursleyových. To bylo velké plus. Ale jinak to byla skoro tatáž nuda. Dny trávil zavřený na Grimmauldově náměstí se Siriusem. Avšak jak se to zprvu jevilo jako skvělý a zábavný nápad, Harry rychle zjistil, že tak dobré to nebude. Sirius byl zádumčivý, tichý, podivně nevyvážený. Harry si nebyl jist, zda za tím vězí jeho dlouhý pobyt ve zdech Azkabanského vězení, nebo fakt, že stejně jako Harry, musí trávit dny zavřený v jenom domě. A to ještě domě, kde neprožil šťastné dětství. Nebelvírskému hrdinovi po několika dnech jen Siriusova přítomnost začínala poněkud vadit. Nikdy předem netušil, zda právě dnes bude mít Black dobrou či špatnou náladu, zda bude tichý a melancholický, nebo bujarý a zlomyslný.

K jeho smůle, ne snad, že by jim to měl za zlé, nemohli být jeho přátelé na Grimmaldově náměstí s ním, aspoň zprvu ne. Hermiona odjela s rodiči do zahraničí a Ron trávil čas v rodinném kruhu. To bylo správné a pochopitelné, zvláště v časech nadcházející války.

Členové Fénixova řádu přicházeli a odcházeli, mladému Nebelvírovi samozřejmě nikdo z nich nevěnoval příliš pozornosti, natož aby mu řekli, co se děje za zdmi chátrajícího domu.

Tak se Harry nudil. Přípravu do školy měl hotovou v rekordním čase. I Snape by na něj mohl být hrdý. Byly to první prázdniny, kdy měl vše do školy připraveno a několikrát zkontrolováno. Ale co dál? Co mohl dělat sám v domě, kde nebylo jak zabavit mladého osamělého muže?

Tak se jednoho krásného dnes, ne moc dlouho po začátku prázdnin, stalo, že se ocitl před dveřmi do pokoje, ve kterém ještě nebyl. To bylo docela s podivem, protože za ten dlouhý nudný čas už prolezl snad každou místnost v domě. Většina z nich byla plná knih, které zaváněly učením, takže se jim Harry zdárně vyhýbal. Pak tu bylo plno předmětů, pravděpodobně nasáklých černou magií, ani ty nijak nevzbuzovaly Harryho zájem. Možná, kdyby tady nebyl sám, ale měl zde vrstevníka, se kterým by mohl procházet temnými podezřelými kouty domu, bylo by to dobrodružnější, skvělejší, ale takto...

Stál tedy před dveřmi, ne nijak zvláštními, stejnými jako jakékoliv jiné dveře v domě, jen na těchto bylo kousek nad úrovní očí velké červené vyřezávané R.

„Nechoď tam," ozval se za chlapce Siriusům hlas. Harry si v duchu povzdechl. Dnes byl zrovna ten čas, kdy měl černovlasý muž špatný den. Od rány byl protivný, náladový, výbušný. Potter ho tak nechával osamotě. Někdy ho napadlo, zda by si o Siriusově chování neměl s někým promluvit. Ale déle se na Grimmauldově náměstí zdržoval jen Remus a zdálo se, že ten moc dobře ví, co se s jeho přítelem děje. Pak by mohl mluvit tak s Brumbálem či některým z dospělých Weasleyových, ale u všech z nich se Harry obával, že by mohli Siriuse označit za nestabilního a možná i nebezpečného. A co hůř, někdo z nich by mohl usoudit, že tohle prostředí není vhodné pro jejich drahého zachránce. A k Dursleyovým se Harry opravdu vracet nechtěl. Tak mlčel a doufal, že se jeho kmotr srovná sám, nebo to spolu nějak do konce prázdnin překlenou bez větších problémů.

„Jen jsem se tam chtěl podívat..." hlesl mladík.

„To byl- Prostě tam nechoď."

Jistě, protože, když se řeklo, že se někam nemá chodit, tak každý v dospívajícím věku poslechl a nešel tam.

Nezdálo se, že by Black čekal na Harryho reakci. Otočil se a odcházel chodbou ke svému pokoji. Nejspíš se tam chtěl pro zbytek dne zavřít a povalovat se ve svých chmurech. To Harrymu vyhovovalo.

Počkal až Sirius zašel za roh a otevřel dveře do pokoje.

Vlastně byl překvapený. Pokoj nebyl jinak zvláštní. Obyčejná, pravděpodobně dlouhá léta nevyužívaná, ložnice. Nejspíš chlapecký pokoj, aspoň dle plakátů na zdech. K dalšímu Harryho překvapení v pokoji dost převládala červená barva. Což bylo zvláštní, když vzal v úvahu, že v domě žil jen jeden Nebelvír a toho pokoj to nebyl.

Harry nebyl žádný hlupák, ať už si o něm Snape myslel co chtěl, takže se rychle dovtípil, že pokoj mohl patřit jedině Siriusově bratrovi. Regulus Black nebylo zrovna téma, které byste před Siriusem vytahovali. Harry tak o mladším Blackovi věděl jen velmi málo. Věděl, že zemřel mladý, hodně mladý, někdy krátce po škole. Věděl, že se přidal ke smrtijedům a navzdory tomu, že rodina Blacků byla temná, tak jeho rodiče touto volbou nebyli nadšeni. Co si Harry domyslel, bylo, že bratři Blackové spolu neměli právě láskyplný vztah. Mohl se Siriuse zeptat, nebo Remuse, ten by mu jistě odpověděl, ale proč zbytečně vytahovat téma, které jeho kmotrovi tolik vadilo. Harry moc dobře věděl, jaké to je, mít špatné příbuzenstvo.

Dalším překvapením bylo, že místnost byla čistá. Ne jako ostatní pokoje v domě, kde usedal prach, kde škůdci pomalu systematicky ničili co jim stálo v cestě. Ne, tady jako by se zastavil čas. Jako by Regulus jen odjel do školy, jen odešel na chvíli z domu, jako by tady stále žil. Harry si domyslel, že za to pokoj vděčí píli Krátury. Domácí skřítek jistě dbal na to, aby místnost byla ve stavu v jakém byla.

Potter procházel místností. Pokoj se mu opravdu líbil. Na prchavý okamžik ho napadlo, že by si sem mohl přestěhovat své věci. Ale Sirius by nejspíš ztropil scénu a nedovolil to. Ale pokoj byl tak přívětivý, nebelvírský, čistý, voňavý... Chvilku se zastavil u knihovny. Prstem přejížděl po hřbetech knih. Nebyla to žádná temná hříšná magie, obyčejné tituly, vlastně téměř totožné s tím, co mohl vidět v knihovnách jiných dospívajících chlapců.

Harry se tiše uchechtl, když si představil Ronům výraz, kdyby zjistil, že má polovinu stejných knih jako obávaný smrtijed.

Nebelvír si nějak nebyl schopný představit toho Reguluse, kterého vykreslil Sirius a chlapce, kterému patřil tento pokoj. Nějak jako by to byli dva odlišní lidé.

Trochu zasmušile si sedl k psacímu stolu. Na desce bylo poházeno pár brků, zaschlý inkoust, několik listů pergamenu, nic neobvyklé. Harry jen tak ze zvědavosti a dlouhé chvíle, otevřel těch pár šuplíků, které stolek měl. Nečekal nic zvláštního. Také nic nenašel. Pár školních pomůcek, několik nahodilých kresbiček, ve kterých Harry mohl rozpoznat i své profesory. V duchu mohl vidět chlapce, který to kreslil, stále žádný smrtijed.

Trochu rozčarovaně se jal šuplíky zavřít a opustit pokoj.

Místností se ozvala rána, když spodní šuplík vypadl ze stolu a dopadl na podlahu. Harry trochu polekaně vzhlédl, čekal, že každou chvíli uslyší Siriuse, kterak se žene chodbou. Naštěstí se tak nestalo. Black byl nejspíš příliš utopen ve svém zmaru.

S povzdychem se sehnul pro šuplík. V duchu proklel toho, kdo zakázal o prázdninách kouzlit. Mohl si jen představit jak bude nábytek dávat dohromady, zvlášť pokud se nějak poškodil. Trochu se uklidňoval tím, že to místnosti stejně nikdo nechodí a Krátura si snad nevšimne, nebo to přičte na vinu havěti, která ničí zbytek domu.

Vytáhl šuplík zpod stolu až teď si všiml, že z jeho dna vypadl jakýsi poměrně tlustý sešit. Nejspíš byl připevněný na spodní desce šuplíku.

Zvedl jej, položil na desku stolu a trochu hrubě zastrčil šuplík na jeho místo. Pak chvíli hleděl na sešit. Na prchavý okamžik ho napadlo, že by měl sešit vrátit tam, kde ho našel a nešťourat do věcí, které už byly zapomenuty. Ale temně rudé desky sešitu jakoby ho přímo vybízely, aby je otevřel.

Ještě jednou se rozhlédl kolem, možná by bylo lepší, kdyby někdo přišel a vyrušil ho.

Otevřel na první stránku.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

Nic víc ani míň na stránce nebylo. Ale stačilo to k tomu, aby se Harry ujistil, co drží v ruce. Deník chlapce, který před tolika lety spával v této místnosti. Deník do let, kdy žili jeho rodiče. I když o těch v deníku nejspíš mnoho nebude, pokud vůbec něco. Přesto bylo tak lákavé otočit na další stránku. Kdo by odolal...

 _01.09.1973_

 _Dnes je první den školy. Konečně jedu do Bradavic. Těším se, samozřejmě, že se těším. Sirius mi toho o škole tolik řekl. Jen doufám, že se semnou bude bavit, i když nebudeme ve stejné koleji. Sirius je Nebelvír. Nemyslím, že budu v Nebelvíru, navíc naši rodiče by nebyli rádi, kdybychom oba dva byli v Nebelvíru. Havraspár by byl fajn, ale úplně si jím nejsem jistý. Sirius říkal, že rozhoduje klobouk, snad se rozhodne správně._

 _Sedím ve vlaku. Sám. Sirius si mě už na nástupišti přestal všímat a šel za kamarády. Nemám jeho kamarády rád, ještě Lupin docela jde, ale Potter je opravdu děsný. Hned Siriuse odtáhl pryč, přitom jsme měli jet do školy spolu. Takže jsem v kupé sám._

Harry zvedl zrak od deníku. Na jednu stranu se mu nechtělo číst dál, ne na druhou stranu, bylo to zvláštní, přitažlivé, ale zároveň zapovězené. Myšlenky někoho jiného. Myšlenky by měly být soukromé, jenže tady byly před ním, vystavené, otevřené. Napadlo ho, jestli Regulus věděl, tušil, že jeho deník bude někdy někdo číst. Pravděpodobně ne. Přeci jen slova před ním psal jedenáctiletí chlapec, dítě...

Sklopil zrak k dalšímu zápisku. Zdálo se, že Regulus zapisoval události nahodilo, dle toho, co zrovna měl na srdci s čím si nevěděl rady, s čím se musel svěřit. Harry zkusmo zalistoval dál. Někde datum navazovalo, někde chyběly celé týdny či měsíce. Nejspíš se v tom čase nedělo nic, co by stálo za zmínku, nic co by chlapce s minulosti trápilo.

Otočil zpátky na začátek.

 _Sedím na koleji a nevím co si mám myslet. Moudrý klobouk mě zařadil do Zmijozelu. Samozřejmě. Řekl, že je to pro dobro všech. Že v budoucnu přijdou věci, které jen Zmijozel bude moci změnit. Že jen ve Zmijozelu mohu pomoci těm, kteří pomoc potřebují, nyní i v čase příštím. Nevím co tím chtěl říct, ale nelíbí se mi to. Jakoby na mě dával nějaké břemeno a to nechci nést._

 _Sirius je na mě naštvaný. Nevím zda proto, že jsem ve Zmijozelu, nebo proč. Ale když mě klobouk zařadil a sedl jsem si ke stolu, tak se na mě Sirius mračil a pak po oslavě se na mě ani nepodíval a Potter se ušklíbal a... Přece se na mě vlastní bratr nebude hněvat za něco, co jsem nemohl ovlivnit._

 _Napsal jsem rodičům, budou mít radost, aspoň někdo. Havraspár by byl lepší, možná i Mrzimor, aspoň by se semnou Sirius bavil._

Na chodbě se ozval jakýsi zvuk. Harry zaklapl deník a ukryl ho do pod triko. Rozhodně chtěl pokračovat ve čtení. To co se zatím dozvěděl úplně změnilo to, jak viděl Reguluse do teď. Vždycky měl dojem, že spolu se Siriusem vycházeli špatně ještě než šli do Bradavic, ale dle toho, co Regulus spal se zdálo, že měl Siriuse opravdu rád a Sirius... Harry byl opravdu zvědavý, co se dělo dál. Potichu vyšel z pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře, ve čtení bude pokračovat u sebe.

 _ **Pozn**.: Povídka, pro zatím, bude formou kousek normálně a kousek deník. Myšlení 11 letého chlapce je mi dost vzdálené, tak ohledy by byly pěkné ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Napříč časem –**

 _Přidám trochu OFM a OMC postav, nebudou hlavními, ale musím mít koho zabíjet, navíc nemůžu jen psát Smrtijed č. 1, bystrozor č. 5 apod. :-D_

Ve svém pokoji, nebo spíš místnosti, kterou toto léto prohlásil za svou, si Harry sedl na postel. Deník spočíval vedle něj. Zamračeně se rozhlédl kolem. Pokoj snad nemohl být vzdálenější od toho, ze kterého před chvílí odešel. Uvědomil si, že pokoj, který mu byl přidělen a který vzal za svůj vlastně pořádně ani nechtěl, nikdo se ho neptal, prostě mu sem pomohli s věcmi a bylo. Předtím mu to nevadilo, ale teď si uvědomoval, že by raději spával jinde. Třeba právě v pokoji, který tak nečekaně oplýval rudou barvou.

Až bude mít Sirius lepší náladu, bude se ho na to muset zeptat. A proč vlastně ne. Regulusův pokoj byl jen pokoj, nebylo to, jako by se tím Harry rozhodl jít ve stopách mladého Blacka.

Harry po chvíli opět otevřel deník.

 _Škola je nuda. Nechápu to, myslel jsem, že se budeme něco učit, zjišťovat, vytvářet, ale neděláme nic. Jsem tady už týden a zatím jsme se nic nenaučili. Žádná pořádná kouzla, lektvary, nic. A zdá se, že to vadí jenom mě. Ostatní se tváří, že je vše úžasné, nové, složité. Ale není. Škola je nuda. Na koleji je taky nuda. A to jsem se sem tak těšil. Doufal jsem, že se Siriusem budeme zažívat dobrodružství, zkoumat pozemky, objevovat věci. Zatím se semnou Sirius nebaví. Vyhýbá se mi. Zkoušel jsem na něj na chodbě mluvit, ale dělal, jako bych tam nebyl. A Potter. To je ještě horší, ten mě jen sjede opovržlivým pohledem. Je to tím, že jsem ve Zmijozelu? Kde se ta vzájemná nenávist vzala? Nechápu to. Přitom to není tak, že by ve Zmijozelu byli jen čistokrevní, je tu spoustu dětí se smíšených rodin a dokonce i z mudlovských a nikdo se k nim nechová jako k méně cenným._

 _I z profesorů mám ten pocit, jakoby Zmijozel se rovnal zlo, je z nich cítit odpor. Nechápu to. Proč tedy zmijozelská kolej je, když jí ostatní nesnáší?_

Harry přestal číst. Nikdy ho nad podobnýma věcma nenapadlo přemýšlet. Asi to bylo tím, že nebyl ve Zmijozelu, tím, že bral Zmijozel automaticky jako všichni ostatní jako něco špatného. Ani si pořádně neuvědomoval, že Zmijozel jsou i jiní studenti než Malfoy a gang kolem něj. Cítili se tak i ostatní, nebo jen Regulus příliš nad vším přemýšlel? Harry si uvědomil, že postoj lidí ke Zmijozelu se za ta léta vůbec nezměnil.

Zadíval se na deník. Nějak měl dojem, jako by nečetl jen deník jedenáctiletého chlapce. Některé ty věci, o kterých psal, ty myšlenky. Ještě stále si pamatoval sebe v tom věku. Rozhodně nad ničím podobným nepřemýšlel. Bylo to tím, že byl v Nebelvíru? Že tam nemusel řešit tohle mezikolejní soupeření. Bral to jako fakt, jak škola funguje. Do teď v tom neviděl nic špatného.

 _Kdo je Valpruga? Sedmáci se dnes o ní bavili. Nebo o tom? Může to být cokoliv. Dělali kolem toho hrozné tajnosti. Samozřejmě se jich ptát nemůžu, co by řekli prvákovi._

 _Dnes se stalo ještě něco, něco co mi nahání husí kůži. Potkal jsem Luciuse Malfoy. Je v šestém ročníku, má kolem sebe neustále kopu lidí. Kdo by se divil, je to takový princ Zmijozelu. Ale dneska jsem na něj narazil, když byl sám. Tvářil se nějak divně, prohlížel si mě a tak, zdál se divný, špatně divný. Mám z něj hodně zlý pocit. Možná bych se měl pokusit víc bavit se spolužáky. Chodit po chodbách se skupinách._

 _Jenže s kým, v mém ročníku jsou tak omezení. Je tu Rabastan Lestrange, jeho starší bratr je jeden z Malfoyových přátel, takže to by nebyla dobrá volba, když bych se chtěl Malfoyovi vyhnout. Třeba to nebude nudné, mohla to být náhoda, ale ten pohled. Bylo v něm cosi zlověstného. Rabastan se ale přátelí s Bartym Skrkem, jak ten se dostal do Zmijozelu je nad mé chápání, jeho otec tak moc dává na obdiv, že je dobrých světlým kouzelníkem. Pak je tu Evan Rosier, Evan je divný, opravdu divný samotář. Jistě, není špatný být samotář, ale Evan je takový podezřelý. Moje maminka by řekla, že roste pro mozkomorův polibek. Tím končí spolužáci, mám ještě spolužačky, ale holky? Co s nima? Lesli Swan se stále hihňá s Katharinou Emagovou a na jejich holčičí plky opravdu nejsem zvědavý. A pak poslední spolužačka v mé koleji Viktoria Crabbe, další mladší sourozenec s party kolem Luciuse. Navíc Viktoria je dost tichá a plachá v případě nouze by nejspíš ani nebyla schopná zavolat pomoc. Doufám, že žádná nouze nebude, ale... Malfoy mě tak moc děsí. Chtěl bych si o tom promluvit se Siriusem. Je to přece můj starší bratr, ale stále se mi vyhýbá._

Harry zavřel deník. Ani si neuvědomil, kolik času už uteklo. Musel jít na večeři a možná, jen možná si o tom promluví se Siriusem. Deník ho začal znepokojovat. Jakoby Regulusova obava byla nakažlivá. Chvílemi si Harry musel opakovat, že až on bude zpět v Bradavicích, tak to tam takto nebude, nebude tam žádný zlověstný Malfoy. Aspoň ne takový, jakého popisoval Regulus. Za těch pár stránek se mu Regulus zdál podivně důvěrný.

Opatrně odložil deník stranou.

„Dobře, že jdeš, akorát jsem dodělal jídlo," Sirius dával na stůl talíře a zářivě se na Harryho usmál. Potter si trochu oddechl, jeho kmotr měl konečně dobrou náladu.

„Jo, díky... Chtěl jsem s tebou o něčem mluvit," začal opatrně.

„Dobře, dobře, jen počkej, přijde Remus-" Black ani nestačil doříct, když dveřmi do kuchyně prošel vlkodlak.

„Ahoj Harry, Siriusi." Lupin vypadal, jakoby prošel bouří, jeho zchátralému oblečení ani ztrhaným rysům to moc nepřidalo.

„Profesore-"

„Harry, říkal jsem ti, abys mi říkal 'Remus'," usmál se Lupin.

„Uhm... Dneska nebude setkání Řádu?" Stávalo se zvykem, že večer byl Harry zavřený u sebe, aby nerušil setkání Fénixova řádu. Ze začátku se snažil odposlouchávat, brzy však zjistil, že to k ničemu nevede. Navíc vlastně ani nechtěl vědět, co se děje. Na chvíli chtěl být jen chlapcem, který si užívá prázdniny. I když zavřený v temné barabizně mohl o krásných prázdninách jen snít.

„Ne, dnes ne. Přišel jsem jen za vámi. Sirius poslední dobou vypadal, že není ve své kůži," šeptl Remus k Harrymu ve chvíli, kdy Black byl dostatečně daleko, aby jej neslyšel.

„Jo, on je... Vím co myslíš." Potter si povzdechl. Když tu byl jen sám se Siriusem, tak měl pocit, že se ani nemůže chovat na svůj věk. Musel být tím zodpovědný, protože Sirius nebyl. Black to nejspíš už ani neuměl. Po škole skočil akorát do rozběhlé války a pak do Azkabanu.

„Tak Harry, co si chtěl?" Sirius přisedl ke stolu ke dvěma společníků.

„Tedy, uhm," Harry nejistě pohlédl na Lupina. Úplně si nebyl jistý zda je dobře či špatně, že je tady.

„Byl jsem v Regulusově pokoji-"

„Cože?!" Blackova dobrá nálada byla tatam. „Jasně jsem ti řekl, abys tam nechodil."

„Jasně, no, šel jsem a-"

„Harry!"

„Siri, nech ho mluvit," konejšil kamaráda Remus.

„Nebylo tam nic hrozného. Byl si tam?"

„NE!" Zamračeně.

„Je to jen pokoj. Ale našel jsem tam deník a-"

„Rozhodně ho nečti!"

„Uhm-"

„Harry?" Remus se na chlapce zkoumavě zadíval. „Už si ho četl, že?"

„Začal jsem," opatrně.

Black se naštvaně nadechl, Lupin ho pohledem umlčel. „A?"

„Je to jen deník, nic takovýho jako měl Voldemort," chlapec protočil oči v sloup. Ani ho nenapadlo, že by deník byl něco nebezpečného. Chyba.

„Je to deník z dob, kdy začal chodit do Bradavic. Bylo mu jedenáct, není to nic nebezpečného, nic tajného. Jen... Rád bych ho četl dál," opatrně. Najednou mu došlo, že asi nebyl nejlepší nápad dospělým o deníku říkat. Co když mu ho seberou, zabaví, zničí...

„Dobře."

„Dobře?!" Black nasupeně zíral na Lupina.

„Jo, dobře, proč ne," Vlkodlak zíral na Siriuse jasným pohledem říkajícím, že mu to vysvětlí později. Harrymu to bylo jasné, ale bylo mu to jedno. Ať si klidně jeho potřebu číst starý deník vysvětlí jak chtí, hlavně, že mu deník nechají.

„Ale co mě tam zarazilo... Myslel jsem, že jste spolu s Regulusem nevycházeli," pátravě se zadíval na kmotra.

„Nevycházeli."

„On ale píše něco jiného."

„Je mi jedno, co psal, nevycházeli jsme spolu. Byl to smrtijed!" naštvaně.

„Ne v té době," sklesle. Harrymu mělo být jasné, že Sirius bude reagovat takhle.

„Harry má pravdu, když Regulus přišel do školy, tak jste se spolu už nebavili. Ale roky předtím jsi o něm dost mluvil," zamračil se Remus. V té době mu to nepřišlo divné. Měl dost starostí sám se sebou.

„Byl to Zmijozel," rozhodně.

„Co?" Harry nechápal.

„Byl ve Zmijozelu."

„A to byl ten důvod?" zmateně.

Sirius mlčel. Snad to i jemu přišlo pošetilé. Spíš však dál trval na tom, že rozřazení jeho bratra do nenáviděné koleje byl dostatečný důvod pro jeho chování.

„Siriusi, přece to byl tvůj bratr. Musel si vědět, že půjde do Zmijozelu," Harry byl zmatený. Co by on dal za to mít sourozence. Určitě by se s ním nepřestal bavit jen proto, že by byl v jiné koleji.

„Harry," Remuse se snažil klidnil emoce. „Byli jsme děti, děti dělají chyby. V té době se to zdálo jako dostatečný důvod. Musíš pochopit Siriusovu situaci, jeho rodiče-"

„Regulus byl jeho bratr, ne jeho rodiče," Harry měl potřebu mrtvého chlapce chránit. Za tu chvíli se s ním tak sžil.

„Já vím," povzdechl si vlkodlak. Sirius dál naštvaně hleděl před sebe. Nechtěl se o tom bavit, tohle téma bylo tabu. Jeho bratr byl mrtvý, jeho rodiče taktéž. Jaký mělo smysl to teď vytahovat.

„Nemůžete vědět, jaké to je! Regulus byl můj bratr, ale byl to takový zlaté dítě našich rodičů. Preferovali ho. Milovali. Nebylo to snadné!" naštvaně vybuchl.

„On za to ale nemohl," prohlásil Harry.

„Jak by nemohl, nechal je!"

„Byl dítě!"

„Nechápeš jaké to je, dívat se, jak tě rodiče nesnáší a tvého bratra uctívají."

Harry zmlkl, vlastně se po tahle poznámka dotkla.

„Měl jsem bratra," šeptl Remus.

„Co?" Sirius se na něj nechápavě otočil.

„Kdysi..." vlkodlak zasmušile hleděl do desky stolu.

„Nevěděl jsem, že-" Black zmlkl.

„Jo, já... Zemřel, když nám bylo sedm."

„Jak to?" zajímal se Harry.

„Vlkodlaci," pokrčení rameny. „Můj otec naštval nesprávné lidi s kontakty na temných místech. Když na nás Šedohřbet a jeho smečka zaútočili, byli jsme doma s tetou. Můj bratr Romulus zemřel, stejně tak teta... Můj otec přišel domů dřív, zachránil mě, ostatní už nestihl. Moje maminka se zhroutila. Její dítě bylo mrtvé, její sestra taky. A pak, když zjistila, že jsem přeměněný, tak to nezvládla. Dva měsíce po útoku se zabila," sklesle dokončil Remus.

Harry se Siriusem na něj zůstali tiše hledět. Harry si pořádně uvědomil, že ať si na své dětství stěžoval jakkoliv, tak vlastně asi tak hrozné nebylo.

„Nevěděl jsem to," hlesl Black.

„Jo, nikdy jste se neptali jak jsem se stal vlkodlakem. James věděl zhruba, že to bylo protože můj otec něco provedl a Fenrir se mstil. Ale dál..." pokrčení ramen. „Nemělo smysl vás tím zatěžovat."

„A tvůj bratr?"

„Byli jsme dvojčata. Ne stejní, ale přesto dost blízcí. Naše matka nás pojmenovala dost ironicky," ušklíbnutí. „Těžko mohla čekat, že budeme mít jiný osud s takovými jmény."

„To je mi líto," začal Harry. Netušil, co by na to měl říct. Samozřejmě věděl, že je Remus vlkodlak a že jsou s tím spojeny nějaké problémy, ale netušil rozsah. A už vůbec netušil, že než se stal vlkodlakem, tak vlastně byl normální a měl normální život. Od začátku ho bral tak jak to je a nenapadlo ho přemýšlet, že stačilo málo a mohlo to být jinak.

„Jo, mě taky. Ale co nadělám," sklesle. „ Romy byl ale skvělý, kdyby žil, bylo by mi jedno v jaké je koleji, co dělá se svým životem," smutné pousmání.

Black si tiše pro sebe zavrčel. Možná kdysi udělal chybu, ale teď už přeci nemělo smysl to řešit.

„Asi bude lepší, když půjdu," povzdychl si Remus. A to sem šel s úmyslem Siriuse rozveselit a skončil tak, že téměř ponořil do depresí i sebe.

„Remusi, to přece-"

„Přijdu zítra, stejně je setkání Řádu," klidně.

Harry jen zamračeně sledoval, kterak Lupin odchází. Vůbec nechápal, jak to, že se jeho prakticky nevinný dotaz tak zvrtnul. Aspoň, že mu deník nebyl zabaven. Sirius se zvedl chvíli po vlkodlakovi, nechávaje tak chlapce v kuchyni samotného.

'Opravdu', pomyslel si Harry. 'Krásné prázdniny.'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pro změnu seděl v knihovně. Upřímně se mu moc nechtělo vyházet z pokoje, zvláště po tom, co včera bylo s Remusem. Ale zase věděl, že nemůže zůstat zavřený v jedné místnosti. Navíc, co kdyby Sirius něco potřeboval. Stále se na něj trochu zlobil. Regulusovým jménem byl naštvaný na to, jak se kdysi jeho kmotr zachoval. Doufal, že deník mu na to dá nějaké další odpovědi, protože zatím nechápal.

Bylo akorát krátce po snídani. Siriuse dnes ještě vůbec neviděl. Asi i jeho se včerejší den dotkl a rozhodl se zůstat v ústraní.

Harry si nanosil do knihovny občerstvení, pohodlně si sedl do křesla a sáhl po Regulově deníku. Bylo neuvěřitelné, jak rychle se na sešitě stal závislým. Jakoby to byla ta nejnapínavější kniha co kdy četl, přitom většina zápisků nebyla vůbec zajímavá. Mladý Zmijozel psal o škole, o tom co běžně dělá. Někdy zápisek ani nedokončil, Harry jen mohl předpokládat, že ho někdo od psaní vyrušil, nebo že najednou ztratil potřebu své myšlenky sdělit.

Napínavost knihy byla v tom, že se děj opravdu stal. Že někdo ty události prožil. Bylo to tak zvláštní. Harry měl i docela obavu, co se dozví, co se stane. Přeci jen věděl, že v určitém okamžiku se Regulus rozhodl stát se smrtijedem. Jen doufal, že se dozví proč, co se stalo. Tak rád by ty okolnosti změnil. Tížilo ho, že se vše už dávno odehrálo a nemůže děj nijak ovlivnit.

 _02.11.1973_

 _Proběhl Samhain. Nebo bych měl říct Halloween? Brumbál, ředitel školy, je posedlý mudlama a jejich svátky. Vím, že ještě než se stal ředitelem, běžně se slavily jen kouzelnické svátky, pak najednou přibyly mudlovské a teď už se na kouzelnické zapomíná úplně. A jak se tak koukám kolem, jakoby to nikomu nevadilo. S hrůzou jsem zjistil, že ani Yule se neslaví, prý vánoce, pche. Kdo o to stojí? Kouzelníci z mudlovských rodin by se přeci měli přizpůsobit nám a ne naopak._

 _Byl tedy Halloween, mohu říct, že ho nesnáším. Infantilní výzdoba, přehršel sladkostí a všichni v podivné rozhýřené náladě. Aspoň, že Zmijozel si zachoval tvář a aspoň v soukromí koleje oslavil Samhain. Ale nebylo to takové. Nebylo to jako doma. A to jsem Samhain vždycky tak miloval. Oželel bych i Beltane, který je kouzelníky daleko vyhledávanější. I Yule, kde oslavy trvají tolik dní. Ale Samhain. Samhain byl pro mě vždycky magickým časem, časem, kdy se dával hol_ _d_ _mrtvým a uspokojovala se touha démonů, zaručoval se klid mezi sférami. A teď... Brumbál prý minulý rok nechal dát trest studentovi, který si pomaloval obličej krvavými runami a na školních pozemcích zasílal Taraxacumové poselství. Dokonce i_ _Petroselinum_ _byl problém sehnat, ještěže jsou ve škole domácí skřítci. Na věštění z_ _Artemisi_ _e taky můžeme zapomenout. Shrnuto, tenhle Samhain byl na nic. Když to tak půjde dál, démoni zůstanou nespokojeni. Vím, že mudlovští kouzelníci tomu nevěří, ale staré kouzelnické rodiny netrží tradice jen tak._

Harry zvedl zrak od deníku. Měl dojem, že zrovna tomuhle zápisku by lépe rozuměla Hermiona a snad by mu to taky mohla vysvětlit. Vždycky měl za to, že se slaví Halloween a tím to končí. Ani ho nenapadlo, že předtím, nebo zároveň, je nějaký jiný svátek. Že kouzelníci mají nějaký jiný původní svátek. Odložil deník. Sirius byl přeci také ze starého kouzelnického rodu, musí znát podrobnosti a vysvětlit mu, o co šlo.

O chvíli později stál před dveřmi do Siriusova pokoje, na okamžik se zaposlouchal. Pokud by zrovna dnes měl Sirius melancholický den, tak ho určitě nechtěl vyrušovat. Už nejednou se stalo, že vzlyky staršího kouzelníka byly slyšet po celé chodbě.

Dnes se zdálo, že ne, že by Harry mohl mít štěstí. Jen doufal, že se rozhovor opět nepokazí jako včera. Zaklepal.

Zevnitř pokoje se ozval šramot, tiché klení. Dveře se prudce otevřely. Black vypadal, jakoby teprve nyní vstal.

„Harry? Ahoj, děje se něco? Potřebuješ něco?" trochu zmateně.

„Jo, já, asi bude lepší, když to nechám na později," zamračeně. Ne poprvé si přál, aby s nimi v domě byl další dospělý.

„Ne, to je dobrý. Pojď dál," Sirius ustoupil stranou a nechal Harryho projít do místnosti. Potter se rozhlédl kolem. Další pokoj nahony vzdálený klidu a míru, který vyzařoval z Regulova pokoje. Tady to spíš vypadalo, že tady Sirius žije ve své psí podobě, než jako člověk.

„Takže, uhm..." Harry trochu znechuceně sesunul nějaké hadry válející se na posteli a sedl si. Black trochu rozpačitě dosedl na jedinou židli v místnosti.

„Četl jsem Regulův deník-"

„Harry-"

„Já vím, nechceš to vědět. Ale stejně, jsou tam věci, kterým nerozumím a jak víš, není tu nikdo jiný, koho bych se zeptal," rozhodně. To, co chtěl vědět teď třeba byla maličkost, ale kdo ví, na co dál narazí. Musí si u Siriuse otevřít cestu pro další rozhovory.

Black se na něj mračil. „Stále jsem proti tomu, abys ten deník četl."

„Siriusi," povzdech. Opravdu to někdy bylo jak mluvit s malým dítětem.

„Fajn! Co chceš?"

„Takže, Regulus psal o Samhainu, co to je?"

„Blbost."

„Co?" zmateně.

„Samhain," otráveně. „Samhain byl svátek, který se slavil v kouzelnických rodinách."

„Jako Halloween?"

„Halloween je mudlovský svátek, jsou tam trochu prvky Samhainu, z dob, kdy ještě mudlové a kouzelníci žili pohromadě. Ale jinak to nemá s kouzelnickou oslavou nic společnýho."

„A proč se tedy už neslaví?" zmateně.

„Ale on se slaví, v kouzelnických rodinách, v tradičních rodinách."

„Myslíš čistokrevných?"

„Jo."

„Ale pokud je to kouzelnický svátek, neměli by ho slavit všichni kouzelníci? Neměli by nás to naučit ve škole?"

„Harry... Samhain i jiné kouzelnické svátky jsou dost kontroverzní téma, hlavně od té doby co se objevil Voldemort. Smrtijedi všechny svátky dotáhli do dost nebezpečné sféry. Takže ministerstvo oficiálně některé svátky označilo za černou magii a zakázalo."

„Cože?"

„Slaví se dál, v některých rodinách. Jen oficiálně nejsou a škola je oficiální místo, takže se tam slavit nesmí. Navíc Brumbál z nějakého důvodu kouzelnické svátky nemá rád a byl jen nadšený, když je mohl nahradit mudlovskými."

„Takže teď je slaví jen temné rodiny?"

„Ne, to zase ne. Vím, že Weasleyovi je slaví určitě, i když k nim kvůli dětem přidali i mudlovské, které viděli ve škole. Láskorádovi jsou světlá rodina a slaví jen kouzelnické svátky. Longbottomovi taky slaví jen kouzelnické svátky. Takže to asi nebude jen záležitost Zmijozelu a smrtijedů."

„A ty?"

„Co já?"

„Proč neslavíš kouzelnické svátky?" Harry byl zmatený. Nejdřív měl ze Siriusova vyprávění dojem, že kouzelnické svátky neuznává, že je nemá rád. Že je stejně jako ministerstvo považuje za špatné. Pak ale začal s výčtem rodin, které jsou na straně světla a které staré svátky slaví. Tak, kde se stala chyba, že ostatní je neslaví.

„Neměl jsem kdy. Na škole jsem je přestal slavit, abych naštval rodiče. Po škole byla válka a na slavení nebylo moc času a pak jsem byl v Azkabanu, tam se obecně slaví dost špatně. A teď... Svátky jsou kolektivní, většinou rodinná záležitost. Není s kým."

„Se mnou. S Remusem. Teď si řekl, že Weasleyovi slaví, tak s nima. Určitě víc lidí z Fénixova řádu slaví a třeba o tom ani ostatní nevědí. Když to není dovolené."

„Harry, ono to není tak snadné. Brumbál je proti a kdyby věděl, že někdo slaví mohl by mu dělat zbytečné problémy," pochmurně.

„Ty ho nemáš moc rád, viď?"

„Ne," stroze odpověděl Sirius.

„Proč?" zmateně. Měl za to, že Brumbála má každý rád.

„Proč myslíš, nechal mě hnít v Azkabanu."

„Asi s tím nemohl nic dělat," opatrně.

„Jistě, zajímavé, že se Snapeem mohl," znechuceně.

„Uhm..."

„To je jedno, stalo se."

„Myslíš, že Brumbál se zlý?" nejistě.

„Ne zlý, nemyslím, jen... Je jako jiný velikán, počítá ztráty na čísla ne na jména," opatrně. „Chápu to, zbláznil by se, kdyby s každým soucítil. Musí myslet prakticky, obětovat lidi, myslet ve větším měřítku. Jen... Ztratil jsem ve válce mnoho přátel a nepochybuji o tom, že než tahle válka skončí, tak ještě o mnoho přijdu."

„Ale myslel jsem, že... Jsi přece členem Řádu."

„Jo, nebýt Jamese, tak bych členem nebyl."

„Jak to?"

„James byl... Obdivoval Brumbála, to co ředitel řekl mu bylo svaté. Lily do Řádu nechtěla, ale přemluvil jí. Myslím, že kdyby byli déle naživu, tak by mu otevřela oči a přesvědčila ho k odchodu."

„Vážně?" Nějak mu to nesedělo s tím, co o rodičích věděl. Ale zase, o rodičích věděl jen to, co mu kdo řekl. „Ale jsi v Řádu i teď."

„Samozřejmě, nebo myslíš, že kdybych nebyl, že by mě Brumbál nechal s tebou byť jen mluvit?" překvapeně.

„No..."

„Nenechal," Sirius o tom byl zcela přesvědčen.

Harry si povzdechl. Nechtěl zabřednout do nějaké rádoby politické debaty.

„A moji rodiče slavili kouzelnické svátky?" vrátil se zpátky k původnímu tématu.

„James byl z kouzelnického rodu, takže u nich se slavili. Ale když přišel do školy, tak začal taky rebelovat a přestal. Vím, že když jsem u něj doma trávil prázdniny, tak se slavilo," zamyslel se Sirius. „A tvá matka byla samozřejmě z mudlovské rodiny, takže o tom moc nevěděla. Ale učila se rychle. Lily byla velká fanynka všeho kouzelnického. Od pátého ročníku se vůbec neúčastnila oficiálních svátků, ale byla s ostatními ve zmijozelské místnosti," slabý úsměv.

„Proč tam?" zmateně.

„Tam se slavily staré svátky. Byl to jediný čas, když Zmijozel snesl ostatní, bez ohledu na to z jaké jsou rodiny. Takže kdo nechtěl slavit spolu se zbytkem školy, byl tam. Samozřejmě oficiálně se o ničem nevědělo. Mám takový dojem, že se slaví do teď, ale profesoři o tom nevědí, nebo nechtí vědět. Brumbál neví určitě, zarazil by to."

„A moje maminka tam chodila sama?"

„To si nemyslím, měla nějaké přátele, kteří tam slavili, ale nevím kdo přesně to byl. Hodně se přátelila s Alicí, tak možná s ní," Sirius si marně snažil vzpomenout.

„To jsem nevěděl. Moc toho o ní nevím, o mojí mamince..."

„Jo no, já jí vlastně pořádně neznal. Měla přátele mimo Nebelvír a náma, Poberty, opovrhovala. Až v sedmém ročníku začala chodit s Jamesem, po škole se vzali a pak skoro hned mířili do úkrytu. Neměl jsem kdy jí poznat," sklesle.

„To je škoda," nešťastně, tak rád by o ní věděl více.

„Jo... Lily byla hodně tvrdošíjná, odhodlaná, s jasným pohledem na to co je správné, spravedlivé. Když se někde dělo bezpráví a Lily tam bylo, bylo jisté, že zasáhne. James byl v tomhle jiný, klidný, hlavně se bavit. Vlastně... Víc mi připomínáš Lily než Jamese."

„Jo?"

„Jistě. Můžeš vypadat jako James. Ale povahu máš její. Taky dělala jen správné věci, zvláště než se dala dohromady s Jamesem..." zamyšleně.

Tohle zjištění Harryho potěšilo. To co zatím o Jamesovi věděl mu nepřišlo moc přívětivé a zjištění, že jeho matka byla jiná, skvělá a že někomu připomíná jí bylo skvělé.

„Mohli bychom slavit nějaké svátky?"

„Co?" Sirius se vytrhl ze zamyšlení.

„No, řekl jsi, že moje matka slavila kouzelnické svátky, jen jsem myslel... Chtěl bych mít něco, co nás spojuje. A my dva jsme rodina, takže..." Harry zmlkl. Třeba ho Sirius neviděl jako rodinu, toho pořádně ani nenapadlo. Znají se chviličku a pořádně spolu čas tráví až tyto prázdniny a to ještě netráví ani čas spolu, ale vedle sebe.

„Mohli bychom," opatrně začal Sirius. „Nejbližší je Lammas na začátku srpna. Ale my se nedostaneme z domu, tak nevím jak moc bychom mohli slavit."

„Lammas?" další o čem nikdy neslyšel, jak jen velké nedostatky musí mít.

„Zkusím něco sehnat, ale Lammas není zrovna extra svátek. Nebo není příliš populární. Samhain, Yule, Beltane, to jsou ty nejvíce populární a nejvíce oslavované svátky."

„To je jedno, tak začneme s něčím malým," rozhodně.

„Dobře," opatrně.

„Super," s úsměvem. Najednou měl Harry opět dobrou náladu. Ty řeči o Brumbálovi a Jamesovi ho trochu rozladily a až bude mít chvíli, bude se nad tím muset víc zamyslet a dát si to do nějakých souvislostí. Ale zrovna teď se tím nechtěl zabývat.

 _Pozn.: Miluju Samhain, doma slavíme staré pohanské svátky a Samhain byl vždycky můj nejoblíbenější. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Napříč časem –**

 _Zatím mi psaní jde dost od ruky, snad to tak půjde i dál a snad bude dostatek volného času._

 _Detail, nehodí se mi to popisovat do povídky, ale Harry a spol. o věštbě o něm a Voldemortovi budou vědět. Dejme tomu, že mu to Brumbál řekl na konci čníku a Harry to před koncem školy řekl ostatním._

HPT

S o mnoho lepší náladou se Harry vrátil ke čtení. Jak ten čas krásně začal ubíhat a to měl ještě před pár dny obavu, že se celé léto pronudí.

 _Dnes se stalo něco, co mě potěšilo a docela i překvapilo. Mám kamaráda! Nebo tedy člověk, který je blíž než ostatní, tak snad mu už mohu říkat kamarád. Jsem z toho opravdu nadšený. Vím, že udávaný obraz klasického Zmijozela je osamělý hrdě stojící nafoukanec, ale nějak mi to nesedí. Chci se s lidmi bavit, chci mít přátele. Takže dnes, víc jak tři měsíce od začátku školního roku jsem potkal Eugena. Eugene je Mrzimor. Kdo by řekl, že se někdy budu přátelit s někým z Mrzimoru. Ale je to tak. Vlastně to začalo celkem nenápadně. Chodím na kroužek Kouzelných formulí, protože to, co nás naučí Kratiknot je dost k ničemu. Chápu, že pro začínající kouzelníky je to asi dostatečné, ale mě to přijde nudné a nezajímavé. Na kroužku jsem jediný prvák a jeden z mála Zmijozelů. Škoda, občas někdo přijde se zajímavým kouzlem. Každopádně, dělal jsem ráno nějaký výzkum v knihovně. Úplně nejlepší je jít do knihovny před snídaní, nikdo kromě pár Havraspárských tam není. Ten den byl ale jiný, kousek od mého stolu seděl Eugene – upřímně jeho rodiče nejsou normální dát v dnešní době dítěti jméno Eugene! Hned na něm bylo vidět, že se v knihovně necítí moc dobře. Ale nebyla to moje věc. Takže mě dost překvapilo, když mě oslovil. Prý si všiml, co čtu za knihu a ví, že jsme ve stejným ročníku a jestli bych mu nemohl s něčím pomoc. Asi musel být hodně zoufalý, neumím si jinak představit, že by někdo ze školy jen tak požádal o pomoc někoho ze Zmijozelu._

 _Každopádně, Eugene byl naprosto ztracený, ve všem! Co dělal od začátku školy to je mi záhadou. Nechápal vůbec nic. A to byl ze smíšené rodiny, takže o kouzelnických věcech něco věděl. Tragédie!_

Harry se musel usmívat. Regulus mu někdy připomínal mix Hermiony a Draca Malfoye. Byl nadšený, že se zdálo, že mladý kouzelník konečně našel někoho spřízněného. Neuměl si představit jaké to muselo pro jedenáctileté dítě být chodit do školy dne co den a být sám, víkend do víkend, nemít s kým pořádně mluvit. A co hůř, měl tam bratra, který jej ignoroval.

 _S Eugenem se dá trochu mluvit, ale jsem před ním stejně opatrný. Eugene není právě nejostřejší pastelka, mohl by nechtěně něco říct v nesprávný čas nesprávným lidem. Mám obavu, že Genův problém s učením nebude jen tím, že by byl líný a nepozorný. Vůbec není schopný pořádně psát, ani číst. Je to fakt děs. Snažím se mu pomoci, ale upřímně nevím jak._

Opět měl Harry dojem, že se v deníku mluví o něčem, čemu by více rozuměla Hermiona. Pravda, i on slyšel o poruchách učení. Dursleyovi to jeden čas řešili s Dudleym. Ale nevěděl žádné podrobnosti. A mohli to mít kouzelníci? Regulus psal, že Eugene byl Mrzimor, Harry měl vždycky dojem, že studenti Mrzimoru jsou krapet pomalejší a takový natvrdlejší. Tak třeba to nebylo tím, třeba měli nějaký opravdový problém. Trochu se zastyděl za to, jak do teď na Mrzimor hleděl.

 _Zjistili jsme, jak si Gene věci zapamatuje. Předčítám mu, je to teda docela otrava, ale aspoň nějaký pokrok. V lektvarech mu to moc nepomůže, ale musí se taky někde snažit sám. Je docela blbé, že Mrzimor je na většinu předmětů spárován s Havraspárem, nemám tak, jak bych mu třeba v hodině mohl pomoci. Ale potom s ním trénuju kouzla a tak. Myslím, že i profesoři si museli všimnout zlepšení. Vlastně jsem na sebe hrdý. Jak nezmijozelské to je. Ale je dobrý pocit někomu pomáhat._

Dobře, když si Harry tohle přečetl, jak měl dál věřit tomu, že Regulus byl zlý temný kouzelník a dobrovolný Smrtijed? Něco se muselo stát, jinak to není možné.

Pomalu byl čas oběda. Harry se vydal do kuchyně. K jeho překvapení a docela úlevě tady již byl Sirius. Snad tedy pro dnešek byla další deprese jeho kmotra zažehnána.

„Harry, jdeš akorát, máme špagety," nadšeně. Potter s úsměvem protočil oči, jistě, co jiného taky mohli mít. Špagety se staly jejich pravidelnou stravou.

„Takže?" Sirius postavil na stůl mísu se špagetama a podal chlapci talíř.

„Takže?" nechápavě.

„Čteš dál Regulův deník?"

„Jo, říkal jsem ti, že ho chci přečíst."

„Doufal jsem ,že tě začne nudit a necháš toho."

„Ne, vlastně je to docela zajímavý. Píše, že má kamaráda. Eugena."

„Eugene?" Sirius se zamračil. „Pamatuju si ho. Eugene Jones, takový ne moc bystrý Mrzimor. Rodiče z jejich přátelství neměli radost. To bylo poprvé kdy se na Reguluse zlobili," úsměv.

„Přestali se kamarádit?" z toho by byl opravdu nešťastný, přál Regulovi přátele, i kdyby to mělo končit tím jedním.

„Co vím, tak ne. Ale Jones školu nedokončil. Skončil po pátém ročníku a někdy měl nějakou nehodu, nevím jistě. Každopádně zemřel dřív než Regulus vyšel školu."

„Co?" nešťastně. „Jakou nehodu?"

„To nevím, opravdu jsem se o to nezajímal. Vím o tom, jen, protože se o tom všude mluvilo a ve škole se to probíralo, ale moc jsem to neposlouchal. Jediné co si pamatuju je, že nepokračoval ve studiu, někam šel a něco se mu stalo, nepřežil."

„Proč nechodil do školy?"

Black pokrčil rameny. „Dřív bylo dost obvyklé, že studenti končili po NKÚ, hlavně Mrzimorští."

„Jsi si jistý, že je mrtvý?" Harry se nešťastně šťoural v jídle. Tahle informace ho řádně rozladila.

„Harry," povzdech. „Uvědom si, že to je starý deník, mnoho lidí, o kterých se tam píše už nejsou naživu. Regulus sám je mrtvý. Nemá smysl se v tom pitvat. Možná bys měl přestat ho číst teď, dokud ještě nejsi na ty lidi citově vázaný."

„Vím, že jsou mrtvý, jen," pokrčení rameny. „Je divné spojit si jedenáctileté chlapce s dospělýma lidma a když vím, že se dospělosti ani nedožijí..."

„Já vím, ale tak to je, už se s tím nedá nic dělat."

„Jo..." pochmurně.

Pro ten den už měl Harry deníku až dost. Poměrně ho rozladilo zjištění, že Regulův první přítel nežije. A že zemře tak poměrně záhy. Donutilo ho to přemýšlet nad svou vlastní životností, nad svými přáteli. Regulus si určitě taky myslel, že má přátele na pořád, že spolu prožijí aspoň tu školní docházku a pak jako dospělí se budou aspoň občas scházet a vzpomínat na dětské časy. Ale nestalo se tak. Eugene zemřel a Regulus ne tak dlouho po něm. Co když se to stane i Harrymu. Co když přijde o své přátele? A co když on bude žít? Zůstane pak sám na světě, nešťastný a nebude mít s kým zavzpomínat na bezstarostné mládí?

Třeba jednou bude někdo číst jeho deník, i když spíš nějaký soubor vzpomínek, protože deník si nepsal a ani se na to nechystal. Ale pak někdo za mnoho let bude zoufalý, že nemůže změnit jeho osud...

Rozhodl se napsat Ronovi. Věděl, že Hermiona není v Anglii a sova by za ní letělo kdoví jak dlouho. Ron mu mohl hned odepsat a velice brzo mohl mít odpověď. Chtěl vědět jak je to s těma svátkama. Slavila Ronova rodina? A jak to, že o tom neví. Přeci jen je už pár let znal. Nebo byl tak nevšímavý. Nebo to opravdu bylo něco, o čem se nemluvilo a tak ani Ron svému nejlepšímu příteli nic neřekl. Možná to všichni brali jako fakt, ale Harryho trápilo, že je v kouzelnickém světě stále cizincem.

Druhý den ráno k němu zavítala Hedvika. Nebylo ani tak překvapující, že to sova k Ronovi a zpět stihla tak rychle, překvapení bylo, že Ron tak rychle odepsal. Většinou mu to trvalo dost dlouho a jeho dopisy byly poměrně strohé. To Hermiona se vypisovala poměrně víc, i když o nudných věcech, o tom co dělá, co z historie o místě kde je zjistila, jak se těší do školy, zda se Harry učí...

Rozbalil dopis od Rona.

 _ **Harry kámo,**_

 _ **za čtrnáct dní se na Grimmauldovo náměstí chystáme, budeme tam asi týden, promluvíme si o věcech potom. Tvůj zájem je vítaný, i když překvapivý. Nemluv o tom před mamkou. Řeknu taťkovi, vysvětlí ti, co bys chtěl vědět.**_

 _ **Hermiona psala, že se vrací na přelomu léta, ale bude trávit čas s příbuznými, uvidí se s náma až ve vlaku.**_

 _ **Ron**_

Harry zamračeně převracel dopis v ruce. Ne, že by od Rona čekal litanie, ale rozepsat se trochu mohl. Proč neměl o ničem mluvit pře paní Weasleyovou? Ron málokdy mluvil v hádankách, teď to ale vypadalo, že si dával záležet, aby v dopise nic zbytečného nesděloval.

„Harry, už jsi vzhůru?" Sirius vešel do kuchyně.

„Jo, napsal mi Ron."

„Špatné zprávy?" Black si prohlížel mladíkovu zamračenou tvář.

„Ne, ne úplně. Vlastně nevím." Podal dopis Siriusovi.

„Hmm..."

„Tak?" Harry byl netrpělivý.

„Říkal jsem ti, že některé rodiny dál drží tradice, jako Weasleyovi. Ale Molly není původně Weasley, byla Prewettová. Prewettovi jsou čistokrevná rodina, takže bych řekl, že tradice taky dodržovali. Myslím, že Molly natruc je proti tradicím, ale nevím to jistě, jsou do jen dohady. Její rodiče nebyli právě nadšení, že si vzala Arthura, tak je možné, že kvůli nějakým rodinným sporům je proti tradicím. Nebo je možná jako Brumbál a věří, že v tradicích sídlí zlo kouzelnického světa."

„Myslel jsem, že Weasleyovi jsou čistokrevní a pokud Prewettovi taky, tak proč by jim vadilo, že se vzali?" zmateně. Harry někdy tak nechápal ty krevní a rodinné vazby v kouzelnické společnosti.

„Ano, ale Prewett jsou – byli Molly je poslední přímý potomek. Byli poměrně bohatí a Weasleyovi nikdy neměli moc peněz. Myslím, že Mollyni rodiče nechtěli, aby jejich majetek zanikl."

„Ale Weasleyovi nemají peníze, pokud paní Weasleyová je poslední potomek, neměla dědit?"

„To ano, ale myslím, že její rodiče peníze přepsali na někoho jiného. Nevydědili jí, ale nějak to zařídili, že dědit nemohla. Možná do závěti dali nějakou podmínku, to se poměrně běžně dělá, a pokud jí Molly nesplnila, nemohla dědit."

„Takže co se stalo? Peníze dostalo ministerstvo?"

„Ne, to ne, jsou v trezoru rodiny. Mollyny děti sice nenesou příjmení Prewett, ale mají dědické právo, kdokoliv z nich si může dědictví zažádat a když splní podmínku stanou se Prewettem a dědicem, no a zároveň i hlavou rodiny."

„To zní dost komplikovaně."

„Vlastně ani ne. Ron si může v dospělosti u Gringottů zažádat o dědické řízení, skřeti najdou závěť, zjistí podmínku, předloží jí případnému dědici a on pokud jí splní, nebo už splnil, tak se stane Prewett. Takže Ron by nebyl Weasley, ale nesl by příjmení Prewett a titul Lord Prewett, a zároveň by disponoval vším majetkem, který Mollyni rodiče zanechali."

„To by byl hlavou rodiny, ale když jsou zaniklý, tak by byl jediný, tak proč ta 'hlava rodiny'?" nechápal Harry.

„Ne, rod není zaniklý," usmál se Sirius. „Molly má spoustu příbuzných ze strany obou svých rodičů, ale nejsou to přímí potomci. Tuším, že nějaký její bratranec je teď hlavou rodiny, ale není oprávněný. Takže pokud se objeví pravý dědic, pak se titul 'Hlava rodu – Lord Prewett' přenese na něj. Bude tak moci mluvit a volit za všechny zbylé Prewetty. A kdyby to bylo před lety, tak hlava rodu schvaluje sňatky a vše co se v rodině děje."

„A to se běžně ví? Ron a jeho sourozenci věcí, že mohou zažádat o dědictví?" nedovedl si představit, že by to žádný z Weasleyových nezkusil.

„Hmm... Můžeš se Rona zeptat. Vlastně myslím, že bys mu to měl říct. Je dost možné, že to před nimi Molly tají. Nejspíš s Prewetty nechce mít už nic společného. Ale je to starý rod a neměl by zaniknout, hlavně teď v nadcházející válce. Tak to před ním zkus nadhodit, možná tak, aby vás slyšeli i další Weasleyovy děti, není zaručené, že zrovna Ron by zvládl podmínku dědictví," zamyslel se Sirius.

„Co to může být za podmínku?"

„Cokoliv. Od toho do jaké chodí dědic koleje, koho si vezme, jaké má názory, znalosti, kouzelnické schopnosti. Může jít i o test, který předchozí hlava rodiny zpracovala."

„Tvoji rodiče si taky dali nějakou podmínku?"

„Ne... Můj otec zemřel rok před tím, než zemřel Regulus. Pak jsem šel do vězení a za tři roky zemřela má matka. V té době už byla dost šílená, tři roky zavřená v domě, nechodila mezi lidi, nemyslelo jí to už jasně. Takže dědictví nechala jak bylo."

„Takže jsi hlavou rodiny Blackův?"

„Teoreticky."

„Jak to?"

„Mám být ve vězení a jako vězeň nemám práva, tedy nemohu mít ani titul Lord Black. Myslím, že se přenesl na Narcissu, ale je dočasný. Ve chvíli kdy budu očištěn, tak se automaticky přenese zpět ke mně."

„Malfoyová má tvůj majetek?"

„Ne, disponuje titulem, nemá k němu ale přímé pokrevní právo, takže na majetek nedosáhne."

„Je to dost komplikovaný," Harry byl opravdu skleslý, znělo to tak zajímavě, ale tak složitě.

„Jo, kouzelníci to udělali hodně složité. Spoustu starých zákonů nechali, spoustu jich přepsali, někdy nechali nový i starý zároveň, je v tom hodně kliček."

„A ty se v tom vyznáš?"

„Trochu, jen to, co nás povinně učili v dětství. Remus ty právnický a politický věci zná lépe. Regulus se o to dost zajímal. Myslím, že rodiče doufali, že jednou zemřu a on převezme titul," zamračeně.

Pak Harrymu něco došlo. „Siriusi," opatrně. „Myslel jsem, že tě rodiče vydědili..?"

„Ne, ne úplně. Moje matka mě vymazala s rodinné linie, ale byl to jen akt. Nebyla Hlavou rodu, takže mě nemohla vydědit a otec se do toho neměl a pak zemřel a titul přešel na mě, takže matka oficiálně nemohla nic dělat."

„Myslíš, že by to udělala, kdyby mohla?" Harry si prostě neuměl představit rodiče, který by se jen tak vzdal svého dítěte.

„Hmm, kdo ví. Byla v té době dost naštvaná. A pak, když zemřel Regulus, nemyslela už moc jasně. Takže možná v nějakém afektu," zamyšleně.

„Nesnášel si je?"

„Rodiče? Ne, teda myslím, že ano. Tehdy, na škole. Teď už je to vzdálený a důvody, proč jsem je neměl rád byly malicherný."

„Ale mluvíš o nich tak-"

„Je to spíš zvyk a navíc, je snadnější mluvit o někom s despektem, než si přiznat, že je celá rodina pryč..." hlesnutí.

Harry si vždycky myslel, že dospělí dospějí a pak už vnímají věci jinak. Ne snad, že by nepotřebovali rodiče, ale ta potřeba bude jiná, snad ne tak silná, výrazná. Siriusovi bylo pětatřicet let, v kouzelnickém světě byl ještě příliš mladý a s tím, jak ho poznamenal Azkaban... Možná by to nakonec Harry měl před někým zmínit. Třeba kouzelnický svět má nějaké terapeuty, speciální léčitele, kteří by Siriusovi pomohli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Napříč časem –**

 _Profesory v Bradavicích a dobu od kdy do kdy učili jsem si trochu přizpůsobila._

HPT

Harry se opět vrátil ke čtení deníku. Trochu se už otřepal z faktu, že lidi, které si třeba prostřednictvím deníku oblíbí nikdy nepotká.

 _Přemýšlel jsem, zda nemám jít s Eugenovým problémem za některým z profesorů Hlava naší koleje, profesor Křiklan, by nad tím nejspíš mávl rukou. Má jen svůj klub oblíbenců a o zbytku nechce nic vědět. Nejspíš jsme dle něj příliš hloupí, abychom vůbec stáli za nějaký věnovaný čas. Hlavou Mrzimoru je profesor Beery. Je to takový starý nadutec, nemyslím, že by s Genovým problémem byl schopný a ochotný něco udělat. Navíc jsem slyšel, že už pár let udává, že odchází do důchodu, ale zatím se nic neděje. Nevím co s tím, ale mám pocit, že to je nad mé možnosti. Když jsem to řekl Eugenovi, tak jen krčil rameny. Prý to není velký problém. Jak to může nebýt problém, když není schopný na první pokus ani napsat své jméno? A určitě si nemůže myslet, že jsem si nevšiml, že když píše, tak si slova potichu slabikuje. Ostatní jsou slepí a hluší? Nebo jen lhostejní? Opravdu mě to štve, ale Gen je kamarád, pomohu mu co budu moct. Navíc mě vyslechne, když něco potřebuju, i když mi taky neumí pomoci._

 _Dneska jsem si všiml zajímavé věci. Eugene není zdaleka jediný student, který má nějaký problém. A kupodivu je většina z nich z Mrzimoru. To nebude jen tak. Něco opravdu divného se děje a ostatní se tváří, že je vše tak jak má být. Je to, jako by kolem mě běžel příběh, kterému všichni rozumí, jen já se pozastavím nad každým detailem. Nebo nikdo nerozumí a je jim to jedno._

 _Kdysi mi rodiče říkali, že jsem speciální, jejich speciální chlapec, jak jen to Sirius nesnášel. Teď si nemyslím, že to 'speciální' byla dobrá věc._

Harry si začínal taky myslet, že Regulus nebude jen tak obyčejný chlapec. Opravdu mu dost připomínal Hermionu, ale ještě jinak, nějak, jako by vůbec nebyl malým chlapcem, neřešil dětské věci, nicotné věci. Zaklapl deník. Byl čas opět si promluvit se Siriusem.

„Ne," utnul ho kmotr sotva vešel do dveří.

„Nic jsem neřekl."

„Vidím jak se tváříš. Bude to zase něco o tom zatraceném deníku nebo o politice, nechci stále něco řešit."

„Je to o Regulusovi," připustil Harry. Black zaúpěl. „Není to špatná věc," ujistil kmotra.

„Nemusí být, ale nějakou zrádnou oklikou se k špatné věci dostaneme," zamračeně.

„Siri, jen se chci na něco zeptat," prosebně.

„Fajn," otráveně.

„Byl Regulus génius?"

„Cože?"

„Byl abnormálně chytrý? Myslím chytrý jako Hermiona, jen víc?"

„Jak tě něco takovýho proboha napadlo?" nechápavě.

„Myslím, že... V deníku se nevyjadřuje jako jedenáctileté dítě. Někdy snad, trochu. Ale většinou ne. Řeší věci, co děti v tomhle věku neřeší. Přemýšlí jinak. Někdy mám trochu problém jeho myšlení sledovat a to si nemyslím, že jsem hloupý."

„To určitě nejsi."

„Pak ale on musel být super chytrý."

„Neřekl bych, že byl super chytrý. Chytrý ano, ale vyrůstal mezi dospělými, tak se naučil jednat jako oni," Sirius byl s vysvětlením rychle hotov.

„Myslím, že je v tom víc."

„Harry," povzdechl si Black. „Moc si Reguluse idealizuješ. Nezapomeň, že to byl smrtijed, zabíjel lidi. Něco z toho v něm muselo být i tehdy. Pro mě za mě mohl být génius, ale pokud to využil proto, aby zabíjel lidi, pak je to stejně špatné jako cokoliv jiného co udělal."

„Nechápu to. Proč by se stal smrtijedem?"

„Kdo ví. Třeba to zjistíš z toho deníku."

Harry se slabě pousmál, aspoň už to vypadalo, že Sirius není úplně proti tomu, aby četl zápisky jeho mladšího bratra.

Cestou domem si Harry uvědomil další fakt. On ani neměl jak zjistit, jak jedenáctiletý chlapec uvažuje. Když on byl v tomhle věku řešil Kámen mudrců a navíc byl kouzelnickým světem nepolíbený. Až do teď neměl pořádně čas se zastavit a přemýšlet nad něčím obyčejným. Vlastně si ani pořádně neuvědomoval, že jsou ve škole další koleje. Jistě, se Zmijozelem měli neustále nějaké rozbroje. Ale Havraspár a Mrzimor pořádně viděl jen při Famfrpálu. Mrzimor... Cedric byl z Mrzimoru... Harry potřásl hlavou. Tohle bylo nebezpečné téma a nad tím nechtěl přemýšlet. Proto se nejspíš tak zahloubal do Regulova deníku, aby nemusel přemýšlet nad tím, co se stalo na konci školního roku. Zvláštní, že ani Sirius se k tomu nevracel. Dospělí většinou měli tendence řešit věci stále dokola a ujišťovat se, že je v pohodě a nevinní se za nic z toho, co se stalo. Snad měl jen Black příliš práce sám se sebou a nebylo to něčím jiným. Něčím, nad čím Harry opravdu nechtěl uvažovat.

1974

 _Yule. Vánoce. Nový rok. Všechno to uteklo tak strašně rychle. Byl jsem na Yule doma. Sirius ne... Přitom jsem tak doufal, že se konečně jednou rozhodne jet domů a budu si s ním moci promluvit. Nestalo se tak. Sirius se mi ve škole stále vyhýbá. Není to tak těžké, jsme v jiné koleji, v jiném ročníku a nejspíš mu každý jeho nekňubský kamarád pomáhá, aby se vyhnul svému zlému bratrovi. Nechápu to. Přeci ještě před začátkem roku jsme se spolu bavili. Ještě v létě jsme slavili mé narozeniny. A pak najednou se vše změnilo. Bylo by to jiné, kdybych nebyl Zmijozel? Mám obavu, že ne. Asi jsem to dřív neviděl, nebo jsem nechtěl vidět, problémy tady už byly. Naši rodiče se nechovají moc spravedlivě. Sirius bohužel jako starší syn často nesl následky jejich hněvu._

 _Ale naši rodiče nejsou zlí. Určitě ne. Jen neumí tak vyjadřovat své city, neumí se radovat, chválit... Myslím, že Sirius si myslí, že ho nesnáší, ale není to tak. Poslední dva roky, když byl Sirius ve škole a nechtěl se vracet na Yule, o něm rodiče často mluvili. Často vzpomínali na dobu, kdy jsme byly dětmi. Byli zklamáni, když šel do Nebelvíru, ale ne proto, proč si Sirius myslí. Myslím, že mají strach, aby se Sirius neotočil zády ke starým kouzelnickým tradicím, k rodině. Nebelvír je známý tím, že nevidí pravé úmysly, nevidí širší obraz. Vlastně Siriuse chápu, našel přátele a rozhodl se udělat cokoliv, aby si je udržel. Snad i oni k němu budou tak velkorysí..._

Yule, další svátek o kterém Harry doufal, že ho Sirius naučí, jak se slaví. Vlastně věřil tomu, že tenhle návrat ke tradicím bude i pro jeho kmotra víc než dobrý.

Siriusovi rodiče byli další záhadou. Sirius je popisoval jako nemilující, nesnášenlivé lidi. Harry si v duchu představoval starší verzi Malfoyových, povýšené aristokraty. Jenže Regulus je popisoval jinak. Ne jako milující, ale ani ne jako zlé.

Nemělo smysl chodit za Siriusem a ptát se ho. Navíc, Regulus byl dítě, dítě věci vidí jinak a někdy nezná podrobnosti, které za událostmi jsou. Ovšem Harry měl i tak dojem, že Regulus pochopil více, než Sirius.

 _Leden 1974_

 _Eugene je dobrý přítel. Merlin sám mi ho musel seslat od cesty. Dnes mi doslova zachránil život. Dobře, možná ne doslova, ale věřím tomu, že kdyby se neobjevil v pravý čas, tak bych nebyl nadále tak šťastný. Opět jsem potkal Luciuse Malfoye. A opět ke své smůle jsem byl sám. Nyní vím s jistotou, že jsem si minule jeho divný pohled jen nedomýšlel. Zatarasil mi cestu ve sklepení. Je to zkratka, ale moc lidí tamtudy nechodí. Chtěl jsem Malfoye obejít, ale nebylo kudy. Nejdřív jsem nepanikařil, ale když jsem chtěl odejít kudy jsem přišel, tak mě popadl za ruku a přitáhl k sobě. Panikařil jsem. Malfoy mě děsí! Je starší, silnější, zná víc kouzel, kleteb... Nevím co mi chtěl. Měl zase tak pohled, ten zlověstný úsměv. Děsí mě._

 _Eugene se objevil v pravý čas. Ani nevím co tam dělal. Snad mě hledal, snad tamtudy šel náhodou. Každopádně Malfoy odešel sotva se Gene objevil. Pochybuji, že šel ze strachu, snad jen nechtěl, aby ho někdo viděl, aby... Ani jsem se Eugena nezeptal, co tam dělal, byl jsem dost mimo. Pořádně jsem se neuklidnil ani teď. Malfoyova rodina jsou temní kouzelníci. Ne, temní je špatné slovo, oni jsou zlí, zlověstní. Luciusův otec, Abraxas, byl mocný temný kouzelník. Údajně horší než Grindewald. A Lucius... Lucius je zlo. Navíc není nikdo, komu by se musel zpovídat. Jeho matka zemřela už hodně dávno a jeho otec pár let zpátky. Pamatuji si to, byla kolem toho velká událost. Lucius byl ve třinácti prohlášen Hlavou domu a v patnácti Lordem Malfoyem. Je to poprvé v historii, kdy se někdo tak mladý stal někým tak významným._

 _Rodiče mají Luciuse jako vzor perfektního syna. Často jsme o něm se Siriusem doma slýchávali jen to nejlepší. Vlastně jsem si myslel, že Lucius je takový perfektní zářný kouzelník, zodpovědný, ušlechtilý... Spletl jsem se. Lucius je vše, jen ne dobro._

Lucius Malfoy byl pro Harryho velká neznámá. Viděl ho všehovšudy tak pětkrát a ještě s ním ani nemluvil, pokud se nepočítá incident s Riddleovým deníkem. V té době neměl čas posuzovat jaký starší Malfoy je, měl v mysli jiné věci a Malfoy pro něj zůstával jen přízrakem v pozadí. Otcem Draca Malfoy. Vlastně si jej představoval jako Draca, jen dospělého. Všichni říkali, že Draco je kopií svého otce, ale teď si tím Harry nebyl tak jistý. To, co Regulus psal o Luciusovi bylo úplně něco jiného, než jak se on cítil ohledně Draca. Jistě, s mladým Zmijozelem měli své problémy, ale všechno to bylo v rámci, ani jeden z nich nepřekročil hranice. A určitě se Draca Malfoye nebál a neměl z něj tak nepříjemný pocit, jako Regulus z Luciuse.

Harryho však v deníku zaujalo ještě něco. Lucius Malfoy se stal Hlavou rodu dávno před tím než dokončil školní docházku. Odložil deník a zamířil do kuchyně, kde doufal, že najde Siriuse. Trochu se obával, že než léto skončí, bude ho mít starší kouzelník plné zuby.

„Remusi," překvapeně. Netušil, že tady druhý kouzelník bude. Vlkodlak seděl u stolu se Siriusem, očividně něco řešili. Harry jen doufal, že to byl Siriusův psychický stav, opravdu by to už chtělo s tím začít něco dělat.

Black si mladíka přeměřil podezíravým pohledem. „Potřebuješ něco?"

Potter se zářivě usmál.

„Ne, už zase..." Black zaúpěl.

„Co zase?" Remus byl zmatený.

„Od té doby, co čte ten zatracený deník, tak furt chodí a na všechno se ptá," nešťastně.

„To je dobře, není?" vlkodlak byl ještě zmatenější. Černovlasý muž si jen odfrkl, byl by raději, kdyby se deník ztratil a on se nemusel dál ohlížet do minulosti.

„Tohle není o Regulovi," zamračil se Harry.

„Fajn," úsečně.

„Třeba bych ti mohl poradit já?" zajímal se vlkodlak. Harry se Sirius možná byli zavření v domě bez možnosti většího kontaktu s okolím, ale i on měl pocit chybějící společnosti. Takže nějaký rozhovor, na jakékoliv téma, které nebude mít snad spojitost s válkou, uvítal.

„Asi jo, totiž, četl jsem, že Lucius Malfoy se stal Hlavou rodu, než byl dospělý?"

Lupin si vyměnil pohled se Siriusem. „No, my v té době byli děti, takže o tom zase tolik nevím, ale ano. Luciusův otec zemřel, nějaký čas se táhlo řízení, ale pak, nejspíš za pomoci nemalých úplatků, byl Lucius prohlášen Hlavou rodu. Ale ne Lordem, to až o pár let později."

„Ale taky ještě nedospělý," trval na svém Harry.

„To je pravda," opatrně.

„Harry, kam tím míříš?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Já myslím, že vím," zamračil se Lupin.

„Nó, tak jak víte, bude mi patnáct a myslel jsem, že třeba, když Lucius mohl, tak..."

„Chceš se stát Hlavou rodu?"

„Spíš mi jde o ten titul..."

„Lord Potter?"

„Nemám na něj nárok?" Vlastně ani nevěděl. Měl, neměl? Byl jeho otec přímý dědic a pak i on? Vlastně o své rodině toho moc nevěděl. Co když o titul přišel tím, že si jeho otec vzal čarodějku z mudlovské rodiny.

„Museli bychom se zeptat u Gringottů, to oni mají u sebe závěti a rodinná akta," zamračil se Sirius. „James byl Lord Potter, chvíli."

„Takže bych mohl mít nárok?"

„Myslím, že ano. Tví prarodiče si nestanovili žádné požadavky a pochybuji, že by James nějaké zadal."

„Kdo teď tím disponuje?"

„Titulem nikdo, nikdo na něj kromě tebe nemá pokrevní nárok," řekl Remus.

„Ale Hlavou rodu někdo být může, ne? Jako u Siriuse je to Malfoyová."

„No..." zamyšleně.

„Já vlastně myslím, že nejbližší žijící příbuzný je Riddle," opatrně začal Sirius.

„Cože?!"

„Siriusi," lehce Blacka okřikl Remus. Nejspíš nesouhlasil s tím, aby takovou informaci Harrymu říkal.

„No," pokračoval Black, nebraje Remuse na zřetel. „Tvůj otec byl jedináček, stejně tak jeho otec, oba zemřeli, takže status Hlavy rodiny šel po linii dál. Myslím, teoreticky by status přešel na Charluse, ale ten už byl po smrti a jeho syn s ním měl nějaké spory, takže později převzal po matce příjmení Black-"

„Jsme příbuzní?" překvapeně.

„Harry, v kouzelnickém světě jsou všichni nějak příbuzní. Každopádně Charlusům syn se tak vzdal případného práva na status. Takže to muselo jít po linii dál a myslím, není to jisté, že to skončilo u Riddleho. Ale, ten stejně jako já nemůže mít status ani oficiální titul. Podle ministerstva je mrtvý a jinak by to byl hledaný zločinec, takže..."

„Takže teď není Hlavou nikdo?" popravdě si trochu oddechl, jen představa, že Voldemort nějaký způsobem patří do jeho rodiny, jen znepokojila.

„Dobře, každopádně, až mi bude patnáct, chtěl bych zkusit zařídit, abych měl status i titul," rozhodně.

„Harry, si si jistý? Myslím, že ministerstvo by ti problémy dělat nemělo, ani Gringottovi, ale..."

„Brumbál?"

„Co? Jak tě napadl ředitel?" Remus byl zmatený. Potter si vyměnil pohled s kmotrem, ten jen nepatrně potřásl hlavou. Nechtěl, aby mladý Nebelvír s Lupinem rozebíral ředitele.

„No, tak... Proč by to tedy měl být problém, když mohl Lucius..."

„Ano, ale Malfoy v tom vyrůstal. Znal právnické kličky, politiku, věděl co dělat v jaké situaci. Být Hlavou rodu není jen tak a být Lordem to je ještě horší. Nese to sebou různý normy chování a předpokládá to různý věci, který-"

„Myslíš, že bych to nezvládl?" nešťastně.

„To ne, ale... Budeš toho tenhle rok mít dost ve škole a ještě k tomu tohle, nejsem si jistý, zda je na to správný čas," pokračoval Lupin.

„Já myslím, že je na to ten nejlepší čas," prohlásil Black. Vlkodlak na něj nechápavě pohlédl. „Cože?"

„Jistě, kdy jindy by Harry měl dát najevo, že je dostatečně starý a schopný postarat se sám o sebe, než v čase války? Všichni předpokládají, že poradí Voldemorta, proč by neměl dát najevo, že je dost starý, rozhodovat sám za sebe," rozhodně.

„Siriusi," zavrčel Lupin.

„Chci to zkusit," rozhodně.

Hnědovlasý muž si jen povzdechl. Tohle rozhodně nebylo to, co od konverzace očekával.


	6. Chapter 6

**Napříč časem –**

Krásný Imbolc. :-)

HPT

 _Dnes jsem sledoval Siriuse a jeho nebelvírské kamarádíčky. Řekl bych, že mají něco za lubem. Včera jsem na ně narazil po večerce. Nechodím běžně po večerce ven, vlastně si myslím, že řád musí být a předpisy by se měly dodržovat, od toho přeci jsou. Ale Eugene dnes ne a ne pochopit látku, kterou jsme probírali v přeměňování, tak se návštěva knihovny protáhla. Každopádně Sirius a jeho parta byli venku, ne úplně venku z hradu, ale nepochybuji o tom, že se tam chystali. Co tam dělají? Nebudu se o to starat. Znamenalo by to starat se o Siriuse a s tím, jak mě přehlíží se o něj starat nebudu. Snažil jsem se dost, chvíli to nechám na něm. Obávám se však, že můj drahý bratr se nezmění._

Harrymu bylo jasné, kam Pobertové šli. Nebo si aspoň myslel, přeci jen ve třetím ročníku už věděli, že Remus je vlkodlak. A nebo mohli prostě provádět nějakou nekalost. Nejeden Harryho profesor se o Pobertech vyjádřil, že byli jako Weasleyovic dvojčata.

Na okamžik zavzpomínal na svůj první ročník. Tak vzdálené se to zdálo. Na obyčejné věci neměl pořádně ani čas. Objevoval kouzelnický svět, první přátelství, pak tam byl kámen mudrců...

Některé Regulovy zápisky byly dospělé, řešily téma, které by dítě řešit nemělo. Některé však byly prosté, jednoduché, dětské, zabývaly se věcmi, které musel školák řešit a to se Harrymu líbilo. Nějak měl ze svého života pocit, že ty dětské záležitosti mu utekly.

 _Myslím, že Potterovi se líbí ta zrzavá holka, co se tahá se Severusem. Jaké to asi je, být poražen Zmijozelem? Přiznám, že je to potěšující, nemám Pottera rád. Je to jako by jedné straně byla naše rodina a na druhé Potter a Sirius si z nějakého důvodu vždy vybere jeho. Chápu, je to jeho kamarád, ale stejně. Neměla by platit nějaká rodinná sounáležitost?_

 _To, že se Snape tahá s Nebelvírskou a ještě z mudlovské rodiny je samozřejmě ve Zmijozelu častým tématem. Snape je sice ze smíšené rodiny, tak by mu tato nekorektnost mohla být odpuštěna. Na druhou stranu jeho matka byla přímá dědička Prince, takže možná dřív nebo později někdo zasáhne. Moje mamka kdysi Eileen naprosto zbožňovala. I když byli nějaký sedm let od sebe, tak spolu vyrůstali. Blackovi a Princovi se často stýkali, naši prarodiče byli přátelé. Než se rod Princů pokazil. Jedno dítě moták, druhé si vzalo mudlu a to nemluvě o tom, že Septimius Prince měl levobočka. Vlastně si myslím, že nebude o moc starší než Severus, zvláštní, že nechodí do Bradavic. Nejspíš Prince nechtěl dál šířit pomluvy o své rodině. Ale je to zvláštní, myslím, Severusova babička zemřela už hodně dávno, tak jeho dědeček si mohl pořídit novou a mít pravého dědice... Možná fáma o tom, že Eileen vydědil nebyla až tak pravdivá. Možná to s jejich nenávistí bylo jako s mými rodiči a Siriusem. Každopádně Eileen se Severusem k nám často chodili, když jsme ještě byly děti. V té době spolu Sirius se Severusem vycházeli, nevím co se stalo, že teď je tomu jinak. Že by i jejich vztah pokazilo to, že jsou každý v jiné koleji? Ta mezikolejní nenávist mi přijde směšná a navíc tak uměle vytvořená. Nějak si neumím představit, že by spolu zakladatelé Bradavic nevycházeli a dovolili, aby studenti z jednotlivých kolejí měli spolu takovéhle spory. Vlastně je to docela zajímavé, budu se na to muset zeptat profesora Binnse._

Tak to bylo divné. Harry věděl, že Sirius Snapea nemusí, že jejich nesnášenlivost je vzájemná. Věděl, že spolu chodili do školy a že ta nenávist byla už tam. Tak nějak si myslel, že to bylo jako mezi ním a Dracem, ale jak tak slyšel různé příběhy, měl pocit, že to stejné vůbec nebylo. Stále víc měl dojem, že tyhle prázdniny mění jeho pohled na lidi. Na Zmijozely.

S rozhodným výrazem nakráčel do kuchyně.

„Siri- Oh, profesore, nevěděl jsem, že tady jste..." zmateně zůstal zírat na Snapea sedícího u stolu.

„Pottere," zavrčení.

„Uhm... jen hledám Siriuse..."

„Sedněte si."

„Co?" nechápavě.

„Sedněte si, Pottere!"

Mladý Nebelvír přisedl ke stolu, nechápal, co mu Snape může chtít. Upřímně byl rád, že se za prázdniny zatím nepotkali. A to navzdory tomu, že profesor lektvarů docházel na pravidelné schůze Řádu.

„Lupin mi řekl o vašem nápadu."

„Uhm..."

„Že chcete být Lord Potter," posměšně.

„Jo," trochu otráveně. Proč to jen Remus říkal zrovna Snapeovi? Tak trochu doufal, že to zatím zůstane jen mezi nima. Vlastně Harry ještě neměl pořádný plán jak a co udělat. V hodně věcech mu pomohl a ovlivnil jej Regulův deník. Bohužel na to, jak se stát v patnácti Lordem a Hlavou rodu informaci nedal.

„Požádal jsem Severuse o pomoc," ozval se odedveří Lupinův hlas. Vlkodlak vešel do kuchyně s Blackem v závěsu. Sirius si profesora lektvarů změřil znechuceným pohledem. Asi ani on nebyl se zasvěcením Snapea nadšený.

„Snapea?" podivil se Harry.

„Profesora, Pottere," zavrčel Snape.

„Hm..."

„Taky vás můžu nechat, aby vám pomohl ten váš zablešenec a jsem zvědavý jak daleko to v tom případě dotáhnete," odfrknutí.

„Hej!" Black se na Snapea zamračil.

„Dobře, dobře. A co teda mám dělat?" zajímal se Potter a raději utnul rozepři hned v začátku. Lupin se na Harryho povzbudivě usmál.

Snape se ještě na Blacka naposledy zamračil, pak se zahleděl do pergamenů před sebou.

„Jak vám jistě Black vysvětlit, Lordem Potterem teď není nikdo," zvedl zrak na Pottera, ten přikývl.

„Dobře, Hlavou rodu byl váš otec, před ním Fleamon Potter a před ním Henry Potter. Ten měl bratra Charluse, ten vlastně zemřel ještě dřív než vaši prarodiče. Ale měl syn Oreuse..." Snape otočil list. „Hmm... Vypadá to, že Oreus se zřekl příjmení Potter."

„Zřekl?" Harry už o tom něco málo věděl od Siriuse. Přesto ho to zaujalo.

„Nevíte co to slovo znamená, nebo co?"

„Vím, co znamená zřekl, ale jen-"

„Oreus nesl příjmení Potter-Black, po své matce," zasáhl Remus.

„Jistě a pak si vzal Vinie Prince a jejich syn nese příjmení Prince-Black. Takže nikdo z nich nemůže být Hlavou rodu," pokračoval Snape.

„Prince?"

To je příjmení, Pottere," znechuceně poznamenal Snape.

„To je mi jasné, ale už jsem ho slyšel... Vy jste Prince, ne?"

„Cože?" Snape na něj zůstal nechápavě zírat. Tohle rozhodně nebyla informace, kterou by měl Potter znát.

„Vaše matka byla Prince, takže ta Princová, která si vzala Pottera byla vaše příbuzná?" Byl příbuzný se Snapeem?!

„Ano, je to stejný rod," opatrně. „Ale moje matka, jak jistě víte, si vzala mudlu, byla tedy mým dědečkem vyděděná. A Vinie, její sestra si vzala Potter. Což by nebylo tak hrozné, ale byla moták. Takže se s rodinou stejně příliš nestýkal. Takže naše příbuzenské svazky jsou jen formální a téměř zaniklé."

Potter na něj chvíli zíral. „Dobře, takže jejich syn, Prince-Black, nemůže být Hlavou?"

„Pottere," zavrčení. Nedával snad chlapec pozor, nebo co?

„Harry, Lachlan Prince-Black je moták," opět zasáhl Lupin, nahlédl přitom do Severusových pergamenů.

„A to ho nějak vyřazuje?" nechápavě.

„Je to jako by byl mudlou."

„Ale furt má přece stejnou krev, ne?"

„Ne dle kouzelnického práva. Když nemá v krvi kouzelnou složku, tak nemá v kouzelnické společnosti žádná práva, ne ta jaká mají kouzelníci. Je brán jako mudla. Možná trochu lépe, ale..." Remus pokrčil rameny. Kouzelnický svět byl v některých věcech tak úzkoprsý.

„Další Potter není naživu," pokračoval Snape, mračeje se na Lupina, že jej přerušil.

„Takže Hlavou je Voldemort?"

„Jak vás to u Merlina napadlo?" nechápal Snape. „A neříkejte to jméno!"

„Sirius říkal, že... Že jsme příbuzní..."

Profesor se zamračil na Blacka. „Vlastně ano, všichni v kouzelnickém světě jsou nějak příbuzní, ale vaše příbuznost z Pánem zla je opravdu vzdálená." Znovu se zahleděl na pergamen. „Vlastně bych řekl, že blíž než Pán zla je vám profesor Brumbál," zamyšleně.

„Brumbál?" vyjeknutí.

„Profesor, Pottere," zamračeně. „A ano, rod Potterů nebyl právě plodný a všichni umírali poměrně mladí. Takže linie pokračuje k Peverellům a pak buď, jak jste sám řekl k Temnému pánovi, nebo k řediteli. A jelikož ředitel je o něco starší než Pán zla, tak nepochybuji o tom, že status Hlavy rodu by připadl jemu. Ale jsou to jen dohady. Váš rod je dlouho nečinný, nejspíš nikdo neřešil kdo má jaký status. Brumbál o tom nemusí ani vědět."

„Jak o všechno víš?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Od Luciuse," pokrčení rameny.

„Cože?! Takže Voldemort už ví, že Harry chce usilovat o titul?" naštvaně vykřikl Black.

„Blacku, jsi zářný příklad Nebelvíra. Neumíš myslet v širším měřítku. Lucius není hloupý, navíc v hodně věcech hraje sám na sebe. Nepochybuji, že tuto informaci si nechá jen pro sebe, minimálně do doby, než by z jejího prozrazení měl nějaký užitek."

„Severusi," začal Lupin.

„Bez Malfoyovi pomoci bych nikdy nezískal za tak krátkou dobu všechny informace. Navíc nezapomeňte, že on je jediný kouzelník, který měl v patnácti titul Lord."

„Dobře, no, snad se tolik nestalo," poznamenal Harry. Netušil, proč by mělo být špatné, že by Voldemort věděl, že chce být Hlavou rodu. Tři starší kouzelníci na něj nechápavě pohlédli.

„Jste si jistí, že mu chcete pomoci?" otočil se Snape na zbylé dospělé. Dle něj Potter rozhodně neměl na to, aby měl zodpovědnost, kterou sebou jak status, tak titul nesl. Navíc, buďme upřímní, mladý Nebelvír měl toho na bedrech víc než dost, natož, aby ještě musel řešit politiku.

„Dobře, Pottere, nechám vám tady žádost, vyplníte jí, Lupin vám pomůže. Pak jí předáme Gringottovým a kopii na ministerstvu. Gringottovi zkontrolují údaje vašich rodinných trezorů, ale co jsem zjistil, tak žádný Potter nedal nikdy žádnou podmínku, která by se vázala k předání titulu Lord. Nejlepší by bylo, kdybyste obě záležitosti řešili najednou. Samozřejmě, pokud by vám byl přidělen titul, tak status přejde automaticky. V opačném případě by vám nynější nositel statusu mohl dělat problémy."

„Brumbál?"

„Neřekl jsem, že bude dělat, ale že by mohl. Taky není jisté, zda to je Brumbál. Můžete mít nějakého neoficiálního příbuzného. Nějaké spisy se mohly ztratit..."

„A jak se to zjistí, když to ani ten dotyčný neví?"

„Jsou na to kouzla," ušklíbnutí, bylo to přeci tak zřejmé.

„Hmmm... Hmm... Jak to, že vy nejste Lord?" napadlo mladíka náhle.

„Pottere," zavrčení.

„Harry, Severusův otec byl mudla."

„To vím, ale Prince. Přece nežije nikdo jiný, nebo jo?"

„Ne, ale-" Snape se zarazil. „Moje matka byla vyděděná, takže-"

„To si nemyslím." Předtím ho nenapadlo o tom mluvit, ale teď si vzpomněl na zápisek v Regulově deníku.

„Pottere, co o tom můžete vědět! Moje matka byla z čistokrevné rodiny, bylo prakticky zločin vzít si mudlu."

„A víte to jistě? To, že jí vydědili?"

„Pottere... Není to vaše věc!" naštvaně. Vlastně v něm teď maličký červíček pochybností začal hlodat. „Musím jít. Nezapomeňte, Pottere, vyplnit a poslat vaši žádost." Snape se zvedl a bez dalších řečí odešel.

„Harry," povzdechl si Lupin. „Neměl bys Severuse pokoušet, je to stále tvůj profesor a-"

„Neřekl jsem přece nic špatného," nechápavě.

„Ne, ale jsou to Severusovy soukromé záležitosti a není dobré se do toho míchat," pokračoval Lupin.

„Sirius řekl, že je dobře, když rod má Hlavu rodiny a Lorda," trval na svém mladík. Vlkodlak zamračeně pohlédl na Blacka, ten jen pokrčil rameny. Měl za to, že ani on neřekl nic špatného. Navíc, co všichni měli s tím, aby se Harry udržoval v nevědomosti. Byl dost starý, aby jistá rozhodnutí dělal sám za sebe.

„To asi ano, ale Severus nemůže-"

„Ty jsi Lord? Hlava rodiny?"

„Ne, být vlkodlakem mě vyřazuje z dědické linie," povzdech.

„Takže... Mám ještě příbuzné?" Harry po chvíli navázal na jiné téma.

„Myslíš toho motáka?"

„A jeho rodiče, ne?" Bylo by pěkné mít další rodinu.

„Slyšel si Severuse. Oreus si vzal motáka a jejich syn je taky bez magie. Nepochybuji o tom, že se drží dál od kouzelnického světa. Je dost možné, že jejich syn ani neví, že je moták, můžou žít jako obyčejní mudlové..."

„Ale jsou rodina a-" začal Nebelvír.

„Jsou to dost vzdálená rodina," zamručel Sirius.

„Siriusi, my jsme přeci taky rodině," ujistil ho chlapec. „Bylo by ale pěkné mít ještě někoho. Kdo by mi třeba řekl o příbuzných, o Potterech..." sklesle. Uvědomoval si, že o ani jedné z rodin nic nevěděl, o Potterech se snad něco víc dozví, když se mu podaří získat titul. Ale informace o Evansech jsou nejspíš ztraceny. Jedině se ptát Petúnie a pochyboval, že ta by o něčem chtěla mluvit. Nikdy o svých rodičích příliš nemluvila a když už, tak jedině ve zlém...

„Siriusi?" Harry dál přemítal.

„Hmm.." Spolu s Lupinem se již skláněli nad žádostí, kterou jim zanechal Snape.

„Proč se se Snapeem nesnášíte?"

„Není to zřejmé?"

„Vlastně ani není," nejistě. „Vím, že jste se před Bradavicemi kamarádili..."

Na to zvedl zrak i Remus. „Co?"

„Nevěř všemu, co Regulus píše," zamručel Black.

„Přátelil se se Severusem? A mě jste ve škole vyhrožovali, že se semnou přestanete bavit, když na něj budu milý," naštvaně.

„Remusi, byly jsme děti."

„To už dávno není omluva!"

„Takže? Proč jste se kamarádit přestali?"

„Harry, bylo to složité... Snape byl Zmijozel a tím myslím úplný Zmijozel. Zcela tomu propadl, černé magii a temným myšlenkám. A já," pokrčení rameny. „Byl jsem Nebelvír. Chtěl jsem se co nejvíc odříznout od mé rodiny, takže jsem byl pravý Nebelvír."

„Co to znamená?"

„Zmijozelové byli rivalové. Soupeřili jsme ve všem. A Snape... Nebylo by dobré, kdybych se s někým tak posedlým černou magií přátelil."

„Třeba, kdyby měl přátele, tak by nebyl posedlý..." poznamenal Harry.

Black na něj zůstal hledět. Na škole přemýšlel jinak, ale jak to teď kmotřenci vysvětlit. Ani on už moc své tehdejší jednání nechápal. Byla prostě jiná doba. Na věci se hledělo jinak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Napříč časem –**

 _Nemám moc ráda některé české překlady, Zmijozela a Nebelvíra nechám, ale Helgu udělám Hufflepuff a Rowenu Ravenclaw._

 _HPT_

Harry s nemalou pomocí od Siriuse a hlavně Remuse, vyplnil podklady pro Gringottovu banku, jen doufal, že to skřetům bude stačit. Vše raději odeslal dřív, než by si to mohl chtít rozmyslet, kopii zaslat na Ministerstvo kouzel. A teď už to nebylo v jeho rukách. Snad mu aspoň jednou bude Osud nakloněn...

Ke svému nemalému překvapení si na Regulův deník celý den ani nevzpomněl. O to milejší mu bylo, když se chystal do postele a knihu tam našel. Rozhodl se ještě aspoň chviličku se ponořit od minulosti. Vždyť se zatím nic kloudného nedozvěděl.

15.02.1974

 _Dnes jsem byl za profesorem Binnsem. Docela dlouho jsme se bavili, asi byl rád, že s ním tak někdo mimo výuku mluví. Myslím, že ostatní profesoři se mu vyhýbají. Snad jedině Brumbál, ten vypadá jako takový podivín._

Harry se uchechtl. I on si uměl představit Brumbála, jak chodí kolem Binnse a vůbec nebere v ohled fakt, že druhý muž je duch.

 _Každopádně, profesor Binns byl nadšený mým zájmem o jednotlivé koleje a o Bradavice obecně. Asi už to bylo mnoho let, kdy za ním někdo přišel, jestli vůbec někdy. Chudák. Musí to být hrozné být duch. I když většinu času se tváří, že se nic nestalo a je v pohodě. Kdo ví, třeba byl Binns kdysi taky Zmijozel a umí se perfektně přetvařovat._

 _Doporučil mi knihu **Koncept důvěry**. Měla by to být kniha přímo napsaná zakladateli Bradavic. Všemi čtyřmi. Ptal jsem se, zda je v knihovně. Bohužel, ani v části s omezeným přístupem. _

_Ale dal mi tip, v Prasinkách by měl být obchod – Knihkupectví. Nebo spíš Antikvariát. Možná tam by se dala sehnat. Určitě ne klasickou cestou. Aspoň to vyplynulo z toho, jak se ke mně Binns naklonil a prý: „Vy si určitě poradíte, jste přece Black." Jistě, jsem Black. Tak je mi jasné, že budu muset hledat na temnějších místech než je Příčná ulice._

Zajímavé, o téhle knize Harry nikdy neslyšel. Což ale nebylo nic zvláštního. Kdyby Regulus napsal, že něco zjistil z Dějin Bradavic, tak by taky netušil. Měl by začít víc číst. Jak jen by byla Hermiona potěšena.

Zamračil se, když si přečetl nadpis příštího Regulova zápisku. Tolik času v jeho době uplynulo. Nejspíš se nedělo nic, co by stálo za zmínku. V to Harry doufal. Snad Regulus není jeden z těch paranoidních lidí, kteří si ty nejdůležitější věci nechávají pro sebe.

Dnes se rozhodl se čtením skončit. Hned ráno se k deníku ale vrátil.

 _Duben 1974_

 _Našel jsem jí! Ano! Trvalo to na můj vkus dost dlouho. Nejdřív jsem napsal domů, pro jistotu. Otci. Matka by zjišťovala proč to chci a pokud by se jí na tom něco nezdála, překazila by to. V naší knihovně kniha nebyla, samozřejmě, to jsem už věděl. Otec zašel za svým známým do Obrtlé. Dokonce byl od té dobroty, že zašel za nějaký překupníkem, ale nikdo o knize nic nevěděl. Jen doufám, že nerozvířil vody a nikdo se nebude pídit po tom, proč tu konkrétní knihu chce._

 _Byl jsem v Prasinkách. No, neměl bych tam být, ale využil jsem toho, že jsem si se Siriusem dost podobní a v davu dalších studentů nás od sebe školník těžko rozlišil. V Prasinkách jsem byl super opatrný. Vidět mě můj drahý bratr, tak by nejspíš nebral ohled na to, že dělá, že mě nezná. Nebo by ho to možná potěšilo. Že jdu v jeho šlépějích, další Black nedodržující pravidla. Kdyby věděl..._

 _Knihkupec si mě moc nevšímal a když jsem ho několikrát oslovil, tak se tvářil dost nevrle. Mám dojem, že k němu do obchodu moc studentů nechodí. No, po velice dlouhém dohadování tvrdil, že knihu nemám. Musel jsem tam zajít několikrát, než věřil, že tu knihu opravdu chci. Tušil jsem, že jí má, to jak se tvářil, bylo to tak zřejmé! Ale mám jí! Stále dost peněz, až rodiče zjistí, kolik jsem vzal z trezoru, tak mě nejspíš nechají do konce školní docházky bez prostředků._

 _Ale stálo to za to! Teprve jsem začal, je to poměrně těžké čtení, navíc nechci, aby mě s knihou někdo viděl. Některé pasáže nejsou nic moc, ale jinak je to dost zajímavé. A těch rozporů co tam je vzhledem k tomu, co se dnes ve škole učíme, nebo jak škola obecně funguje..._

To bylo zajímavé. Harryho ani nenapadlo, že může být nějaká další kniha, která bude o škole. Netušil, co si pod tím má představit, dějiny školy? To asi ne, napsali jí údajně zakladatelé školy, takže možná něco o vzniku?

 _Květen 1974_

 _Vše je hned jasnější! Koncept důvěry mi odhalil tolik věcí. A přitom to vše mělo být tak jasné. Jak to, že to zůstalo zapomenuté? Svěřil jsem se s tím Eugenovi. Jen s něčím. Eugene není zrovna moc bystrý, hodně věcí se mu musí polopaticky vysvětlovat. Aby přečetl knihu, to vůbec nepřichází v úvahu. Stále mi není jasné, proč knihkupec nakonec svolil, že mi knihu prodá. Když tak nad tím víc přemýšlím, musí být opravdu vzácná, takže i ta horentní suma, kterou jsem za ní dal, byla nejspíš malá. Měl takový zvláštní výraz. Podobný má Ollivander. Jako když vědí něco, co mi ostatní ne. Něco důležitého. Takové jejich soukromé tajemství, které ale bude mít vliv na ostatní._

 _Koncept důvěry je ale skvělý! Je napsaný dost složitě, hodně těžce se čte. Navíc není v moderní angličtině a hodně slov a frází musím dohledávat v knihovně._ _Naštěstí náš dědeček Pollux byl vášnivý kronikář, takže mě i Siriuse jako děti učil_ _anglosaštin_ _u_. _Mohu jen být rád, že kniha je napsaná v latince a ne v třeba ve futhorku._

To sice bylo všechno zajímavé, ale nebylo to to, co by Harry chtěl vědět. Z toho, co Regulus psal vyplynulo, že kniha je dost vzácná a možná jediná svého druhu. Škoda, chtěl si o ní říct k narozeninám. Teď se bude muset spokojit s tím, co snad napíše Regulus.

Prolistoval několik zápisků v deníku, kde dle jeho úsudku nebylo nic zajímavého. Běžné denní záležitosti. Zaujal ho jen jeden zápisek.

 _Všichni se učí na zkoušky, nechápu proč. Vzhledem k tomu, co se učíme, tam těžko bude něco těžkého. Jenže! Zjistil jsem, že můj postoj ke zkouškám není moc obvyklý. Dokonce i našprtaní Havraspárští se teď učí ještě víc. Kam se podívám, každý má po ruce poznámky, knihy, učebnice... Já hlavně pomáhám Genovi, bylo by pěkné, kdyby prošel do dalšího ročníku, ať už známky bude mít jakékoliv. No, ne dle něj, on by rád dobré známky. Jakoby na tom záleželo._

 _Eugene mi ale nasadil brouka do hlavy. Má za to, že když budu mít nejlepší známky, tak na sebe strhnu pozornost, ví, že to bych nerad. Prý každý vidí, že se moc neučím a pokud i tak budu mít úspěšné zkoušky, tak to bude podezřelé. Má pravdu, kdo by to něj řekl, že někdy myslí tak dopředu. Minimálně by si profesoři mysleli, že jsem podváděl. Ač by to bylo Zmijozelské – dle obecné představy – tak by to nebylo milé. Ředitel školy nepřeje moc Zmijozelu a tahle věc by ho mohla přimět soustředit se na věci, do kterých mu nic není._

 _Takže jsem se rozhodl, nebudu mít nejlepší známky. Budu průměrný. Nenápadně průměrný. Musím si na to sepsat nějaký návod, abych nebylo divné, že mám každý rok stejně průměrné známky._

Takže měl Harry pravdu. Regulus byl super chytrý. Kdyby tak Hermiona věděla, že někdo tak chytrý se nepídil po skvělých známkách, ale chtěl být jen průměrný.

O pár zápisků dál konečně našel co hledal.

 _Koncept důvěry je hodně o zakladatelích, o jejich životě před tím, než se rozhodli založit školu. Ale i o škole, o tom proč jí založili, k čemu má sloužit. Učení magie byl sekundárním úkolem. Jak zvláštně to může znít._

 _Zkusím si utřídit myšlenky a zároveň nějak shrnout, co jsem zjistil. V knize věci nejsou moc utříděné, spíš se mi zdá, že si každý z autorů k psaní občas odskočil a bylo mu jedno, že nechal nedokončenou myšlenku ostatních._

 _Začnu s Havraspárem, obecně se má za to, že studenti jsou vybírání dle jejich bystrosti, inteligence, moudrosti, kreativity... Myslím, že ten výklad je hodně zjednodušený._

 _O Roweně všichni vědí, že byla chytrá. V Konceptu důvěry však popisuje pocit osamění. Jak hrozné bylo vyrůstat vedle běžných lidí, vedle běžně chytrých lidí. Jak byla léta nepochopená. I mezi ostatními zakladateli se cítila sama. Chápu, jaké to muselo být. Nešťastné. Svou kolej tedy založila pro lidi, jako ona. Pro ty, které pro jejich inteligenci, pro jejich speciální mysl, nikdo kromě stejných nepochopí. A možná ani ti stejní je nemohou dostatečně pochopit. A ne jen pro ty nadané chytrostí, ale i pro studenty se speciálními talenty, na které je třeba se zaměřit. Myslím, že to hodně zaniklo. Jestli má v Havraspáru někdo talent, tak ho musí rozvíjet sám, škola se na to nezaměřuje. Bereme Havraspárské jako ty chytré, ale jinak stejné. Ale oni nepřemýšlí stejné. Uvažují v jiných měřítkách, vidí svět jinak. Možná proto, si hodně lidí o Havraspárech myslí, že jsou nafoukaní. Jenže oni jsou příliš chytří, než aby se zabývali drobnostmi. Navíc prahnou po vědění. Ani to si nemyslím, že je ve škole dostatečně podporováno. Není to jen prahnutí. Je to i potřeba dávat vědomosti dál._

 _Tím se dostávám k Mrzimoru._

 _Mrzimor má být kolej čestná, upřímná, pracovitá. Jistě, to jsou všechno skvělé kladné vlastnosti, ale proč je tomu tak? Protože v Mrzimoru nejsou právě bystří studenti. Na nějaké větší promyšlené nekalosti prostě nemají dostatek vědění. Postrádají logické myšlené, které je potřeba k plánování zločinu. Jistě, i z jejich koleje vyšlo pár zloduchů, ale nikdy neměli možnost spáchat velký zločin, protože jej prostě nebyli schopní domyslet. Nechci tím Mrzimor nějak ponižovat. Můj nejlepší a vlastně jediný přátel je Mrzimor. Ale jsou to fakta._

 _Takže Helga nebyla hloupá, byla to chytrá a mocná čarodějka. Ale měla syna, tuším se o něm moc neví, ale jeho a tím pádem i její rod stále pokračuje. Její syn nebyl chytrý, vlastně její popis mi dost připomínal Eugena. Helga píše o tom, že v Anglii bylo spoustu dětí, které se nebyly schopni učit a přitom nebyli hloupé, jen pomalejší, měli nějaký problém. Píše o tom, že by ráda měla kolej, která se bude na tyto studenty specializovat, aby i oni mohli bez problémů studovat a být v životě úspěšní. Dnešní Bradavice těmto studentům rozhodně nepřejí. Neviděl jsem jediného profesora, který by si na někoho z Mrzimoru udělal čas navíc. Každý jen odučí svou hodinu, rozdá úkoly a nestará se o to, že některý student vůbec neví o co jde. Jak se mají učit, když tomu nerozumí?_

 _Tato dvě zakladatelky moc dobře věděli, že ať moc chytří nebo málo, všichni potřebují stejnou míru podpory. Havraspár a Mrzimorem tak spolu spolupracovali. Havraspár pomáhal Mrzimorským studentům v učení, někteří z nich tak mohli ukojit potřebu někoho učit. A Mrzimor držel Havraspár při zemi, při lidskosti... Z toho všeho mi přijde, že dnes zůstalo jen to, že Havraspár má většinu hodin s Mrzimorem._

Harry tušil, že studenti Mrzimoru nejsou úplně nejchytřejší. Ale stejně jako ostatní studenti si z nich občas dělal legraci. Nenapadlo by jej, že mají opravdu problém. Že fakt, že něčemu nerozumí, něco jim nejde, není něco, co je hodno posměšků.

Zavřel deník. Pro dnešek měl čtení dost. Navíc se trochu obával toho, co najde dál. Co se dozví o Nebelvíru, o své vlastní koleji? Co když všechno, čemu do teď věřil nebyla pravda. Co, když Nebelvír neměl mít ty vlastnosti, které se mu nyní dávají?

Vyšel z ložnice, měl toho tolik v hlavě, potřeboval by si utřídit myšlenky. Škoda, že nemohl jít ven, proletět se na koštěti, nebo se jen projít na čerstvém vzduchu. Třeba by se mu podařilo přesvědčit Remuse, aby ho vzal na Příčnou ulici. Nebo spíš Siriuse, ale ten by měl pak zbytečné problémy. Vlastně bylo divné, že tak velký dům neměl zahradu. Na to, že šlo o starobylí rod, tak byl dům dost zpustlý. A malý. Harry si vždy přestavoval, jak velké bohaté rodiny mají skvělá obrovská sídla. Zajímalo ho, jak žije Draco Malfoy. Mají to vysněné sídlo?

Na schodišti se zastavil. Zespoda zaslechl hlasy. Nechtěl přímo odposlouchávat, ale možná by se mohl dozvědět nějakou informaci, kterou mu třeba opět někdo nechce říct. Musel být přeci v obraze.

„Dnes si nějak potichu." Lupinův hlas nešlo zaměnit. Zamručené odpovědi, nepochybně od Snapea. Harry nerozuměl.

„Třeba bych ti mohl pomoc." Odpovědí bylo další zamručení.

„Protože jsme přátelé, Severusi," vlkodlak si povzdechl. Bylo zřejmé, že podobnou diskuzi už v minulosti vedli.

„Dobrá, ne snad, že by ti do toho něco bylo, ale trochu jsem pátral..." začal Snape.

„Pátral?"

„O tom, co řekl Potter," zavrčení.

„Harry?" zmateně. „Co řekl?"

„O mé rodině. O Princech. Vypadá to, že měl pravdu. Nechápu jak na to tedy přišel, ale..."

„Počkej, pravdu o čem?" Remus byl zmatený.

„Moje matka nebyla vyděděná."

„Co? Myslel jsem, že-"

„Jo, můj dědeček jí nevydědil, nestýkali se, nepochybně kvůli mému otci, ale nechal jí rodinná práva."

„Tvoje maminka ale neměla titul."

„Ne, to ne, zemřela dřív než můj děd, takže titul zůstal jemu."

„A teď ho má kdo?"

„Vlastně nikdo, mohl bych mít já. Kupodivu nebylo podmínkou, že musím být čistokrevný kouzelník."

„Oh, to je dobrá zpráva, ne? Proč se teda tváříš tak tragicky?"

„Byla tam jiná podmínka," zamumlal Snape.

„Jaká?"

„Musím si vzít někoho z čistokrevné rodiny."

„To není problém, ne?" Remus nechápal.

„Jsem snad ženatý s někým z čistokrevné rodiny? Nebo s někým chodím?" naštvaně.

„Ne, ale můžeš začít-"

„Jistě, protože zástupy čarodějek stojí frontu na to, aby semnou mohly něco mít," posměšně.

„Severusi," povzdychnutí. „Nevím proč se takhle chováš. Moc dobře víš, že nejsi špatná partie-"

„Jistě, míšenec se znamením zla je úžasná partie." Harry prakticky cítila, jak Snape protočil oči v sloup.

„Ne, ale Lord Prince je dobrá partie a Mistr lektvarů taky."

„Lupine... Není to tak snadné."

„Chceš ten titul, že?"

„Jistěže ano, je to moje dědictví. Je to část minulosti. Část matčiny rodiny. Mohl bych zcela odříznout vzpomínky na otce, zůstal by jen Prince."

„Tak zkus něco-"

„Nic nejde. Podmínka je jasná!"

„Možná kdyby-"

„Ne. Nevezmu si nějakou druhořadou čarodějku jen proto, abych měl titul. Mám taky nějakou sebeúctu!"

„To jsem nechtěl navrhnout. Není třeba někdo, kdo se ti líbí? Kdo by té podmínce vyhovoval?" zvědavě.

„Lupine," varovně.

„Jen jsem myslel-"

„Tak přestaň!"

„Harry?" ozval se za mladíkem hlas jeho kmotra. Chlapec leknutím povyskočil.

„Siriusi," vydechnutí.

„Co tu děláš?" podezíravě.

„Nic. Vůbec nic. Určitě nikoho neposlouchám," vrtění hlavou. Black přimhouřil oči. Protáhl se kolem mladíka a shlédl pod schody.

„Odposloucháváš Snapea?"

„Ne..."

„Harry-"

„Jen jsem byl zvědavý, ale nic jsem neslyšel!"

Sirius si jej ještě jednou přeměřil pohledem. Nakonec uznal, že mu snad říká pravdu. Sešel ze schodů. O něco později Harry slyšel, kterak na sebe začal s profesorem lektvarů štěká urážky.

Co ho ale na rozhovoru Snapea s Remusem zaujalo byl fakt, že se Snapeovi někdo líbí. S nikým nebyl, to sám potvrdil, ale na někoho si myslel. Na koho? A Lupin věděl o koho jde? Nebo to tušil? Po této informaci by se školné drbny pomlátily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Napříč časem –**

Harry vlastně potřeboval pár dní, než se vzpamatoval z přívalu informaci a trochu byl schopný strávit něco dalšího. Rozhovor Remuse se Snapeem, který slyšel, zůstal nadále mysteriem. Navíc se Potter nechtěl moc vyptávat. Moc dobře si byl vědom, že mu do toho nic není, i když byl zvědavý.

Konečně se tedy vrátil ke čtení Regulova deníku.

 _Dostávám se tak ke Zmijozelu, nemohu říct, že by mě potěšilo, co jsem zjistil. Ale ani nepřekvapilo. Zmijozel je obecně vnímán jako ctižádostivá kolej, jako ti, kteří za úspěchem, penězi, vlastním štěstím, jdou hlava nehlava. Ale kolik je v dnešní době opravdu šťastných lidí, kteří vyšli ze Zmijozelu? Salazar Zmijozel byl dobrý člověk, ne úplně vlídný, ale dobrý. O svém životě v knize moc nepsal, ovšem dalo se vytušit, že nebyl moc šťastný. Že jeho dětství a dospívání nebylo pěkné. To jsou věci, které se všeobecně ví, i když se má často za to, že za jeho neštěstím byli mudlové. Nemyslím si, že to tak bylo. Možná nějakým dílem se podíleli, kdo ví. Každopádně Salazar svou kolej zařídil pro problémové děti. Ale jinak problémové, než jak je Zmijozel vnímán teď. Ne pro temné kouzelníky, to že ze Zmijozelu teď vycházejí je tím, že se ke studentům špatně přistupuje._

 _Salazar v knize jasně popisuje pro jak problémové děti jeho kolej je. Pro týrané, zneužívané, izolované, zanedbávané, nešťastné..._

 _Docela to vysvětluje fakt, že jen velice málo studentů ze Zmijozelu může vykouzlit Patrona._

To bylo zajímavé. Harry měl za to, že Smrtijedi a temní kouzelníci nemohou kouzlo Patronus používat, protože je to příliš světlé kouzlo. Vůbec jej nenapadlo, že by za to mohl nedostatek šťastných vzpomínek.

Nechtěl Zmijozelskou kolej litovat, přeci jen ti, kteří z ní vyšli a už dávno byli dospělí, tak za své jednání zodpovídali sami, ale... Začínal mít pocit, že ze školy vycházeli studenti, kterým byl uměle dát nějaký předpoklad. Zmijozel byl charakterizován jako ta 'špatná' kolej a tak na něj ostatní pohlíželi. Pokud měl Regulus pravdu a ve Zmijozelu byly hlavně životem zkoušené děti, co jim chování zbytku společnosti asi dalo? Už tak o sobě pochybovaly a teď jim ještě svět řekl, že mají proč... Nebylo divu, že tolik Zmijozelských se stalo smrtijedy. Stejně tak studenti z Havraspáru. Všichni se cítili světem nepochopení, odříznutí, osamělý a Voldemort jim dal nějaký směr, nabídl jim společnost stejných, spříznění..

Možná to byl důvod, proč ho Moudrý klobouk chtěl zařadit do Zmijozelu. I on měl nepečující rodinu, nepěkné dětství. To, že vykouzlil Patrona bylo jen díky Siriusovi a jeho nabídce na domov.

Zauvažoval jaký by asi byl, jako Zmijozel? Stal by se z něj následovník Pána zla? Viděl by, co se ve škole děje? Přeci jen Zmijozelští studenti byli nejblíže k vyřešení problémů a tajemství, které škola skrývá. Jenže... Regulus byl daleko chytřejší než on, bez cizí pomoci a daleko mladší zjistil, že je ve škole něco špatně. A co víc, začal se o to zajímat, zjišťovat. Přesto se přidal na stranu Smrtijedů. A přitom pokud nikdo jiný, tak právě Regulus mohl z té cesty sejít.

Na druhou stranu Regulus zatím v deníku nenapsal ani slovo o tom, že by byl nešťastný. Jistě, osamělý, ale ne týraný, ne zanedbávaný, ne zneužívaný... Takže definice, kterou popsal nebyla pro všechny studenty, či ano?

Harry zalistoval o několik stránek zpět. Ano, tam to bylo. Moudrý klobouk Regulovi jasně řekl, že musí jít do Zmijozelu. Možná to nebylo proto, jaký on byl, ale proto, aby pomohl něčemu jinému, někomu... Možná, kdyby byl v jiné koleji, tak by nepřišel na to, co nyní zjišťoval.

Harry četl dál.

 _Godric Nebelvír byl dobrým přítelem Salazara. Nebylo divu, vzhledem k tomu, jak školu přizpůsobili. Byli na sebe navázaní stejně jako Rowena s Helgou. Godric věděl, jak je pro lidi jako Salazar důležité být milován. Nebelvírská kolej měla být pro studenty s potřebou milovat, ochraňovat, pečovat. Pro ty, kteří byli dost silní na to, aby zvládli svůj život a ještě jim zbylo dost sil, aby vyvedli Zmijozel z temnot. Ale ne z černé magie, ne. Z jejich nočních můr, z temnoty jejich dětství, z neštěstí. A co z toho zůstalo? Nic. Nebelvír je nadále párován se Zmijozelem, ale ta nevraživost, která mezi kolejemi panuje, tohle Salazar s Godrickem určitě nezamýšleli._

 _Když zakladatelé popisují své koleje, nikdo nemluví o bílé, černé nebo šedé magii. Myslím, že tehdy to bylo všechno stejné. Že byl jen účel, úmysl. Temný kouzelník se nepoznal podle toho, jakou magii používal, ale na co jí používal. Dnes je odsouzen každý kdo černou magii použije a je jedno, že za tím může být dobrá věc._

 _Když se na to podívám teď, je jasné, že stále každý Nebelvír potřebuje svého Zmijozela, stejně tak obráceně. Horlivý neuvážený Nebelvír potřebuje Zmijozela, který uvidí dál než jen za první strom. A Zmijozel... Temnota svírá Zmijozelskou kolej víc a Nebelvír, ač to může znít pateticky, je světlem. Nebelvírští se umí radost, bezprostředně veselit, jsou dost tvrdohlaví (nebo pošetilí?) aby se snažili dojít na dno Zmijozelských problémů a neoblomní v jejich řešení. Obávám se však, že nesváry, které mezi kolejemi panují nebudou mít brzkého konce._

Harry si celý zápisek o kolejí musel přečíst několikrát, než aspoň trochu pochopil o čem Regulus píše. To bylo trochu zahanbující, když si uvědomil, že Regulus v té době byl o čtyři roky mladší, ještě prakticky dítě. Avšak o tolik uvědomělejší.

Konečně Potter otrhl zrak od stránek. Vzplanula v něm náhle rozhodnutí. Tento rok bude jiný. Žádné hašteření a nadávky na Zmijozel, aspoň z jeho strany. Bez ohledu na to, kdo si začne, bez ohledu na to, zda jeho přátelé budou chtít, aby byl s nima proti Zmijozelu. Nenechá se vyprovokovat. To o čem psal mladý Black musí skončit a stane se to tento rok. Žádné další hádky a boje. Koneckonců byl 'Chlapec, který přežil', kdy jindy a na co to měl využít, pokud ne na spor, který se táhl tak dlouho? A proč? Někde na cestě se vztah kolejí musel pokazit.

Otočil na další stránku a zápisek v deníku. Dnes už číst nechtěl, jen byl zvědavý, zda Regulus bude pokračovat v historických zápiscích, nebo bude psát o něčem jiném.

K jeho zklamání další zápisek byl poměrně stručný.

 _1911!_

Harry naprosto netušil, co to může znamenat. Nejspíš rok, ale co se stalo? Netušil jak a čím byl významný. Možná ničím, možná Regulus zjistil něco, co nebylo všeobecně známé. Ale proč to nenapsal. Proč si poznamenal jen ten rok?

Zatracený paranoidní Zmijozel! Harrymu se rozhodně nechtělo dělat vlastní výzkum. Možná by se mohl zeptat Hermiony, ta by to zjistila a určitě i k tomu navazující informace. Jenže... Nechtěl se o deník dělit a nepochyboval o tom, že Hermiona by si jej chtěla přečíst. Zvlášť, když by zjistila, jak cenné informace deník nabízí.

„Harry!" ze zadumání jej vytrhl hlas odedveří. S překvapením pohlédl na Rona.

„Ahoj..." nejistě. „Co tady děláš?"

„Pozítří máš narozeniny, na to jsi přece nezapomněl!" nadšeně. „Přijeli jsme už teď. Budeme tu do konce prázdniny, není to skvělé?"

„Jo, jasně, to je..." Až tak skvělé to rozhodně nebylo, ale těžko to mohl rudovlasému chlapci říct.

„Navíc s tebou chce taťka mluvit, víš o čem... A pak, Brumbál na dnešek svolal schůzi Řádu a prý nás na ní taky chce."

„Nás?" ještě na žádnou poradu nebyl pozván a to je tady už měsíc.

„Jo, tebe, mě, Freda, George. Hermiona je ještě na dovolené s rodiči, ale určitě by pozval i jí," pokrčil rameny Ron.

„O co jde?" zvědavě.

„To nevím. Znáš rodiče, jsou hrozně tajemní. Ale mamka se netvářila moc nadšeně," nejistě. „Ale určitě o nic nepůjde. Dospělí ze všeho dělají hroznou vědu," odfrknutí. „Takže... Čím se tu bavíš?" Ron se rozhlédl po poloprázdném pokoji.

„Tak... Čtu si..."

„Cože?!"

„Nebo, neučím se."

„Dobře," opatrně. „Takže, uhm... Taťka na tebe čeká v knihovně, zabavím zatím s Ginny mamku."

„Počkej, teď?"

„Jo, jasně."

Harry stále ještě trochu zmateně následoval Rona z pokoje. Na rozdíl od rudovlasého mladíka, který zamířil do kuchyně, kde pravděpodobně byla paní Weasleyová, Harry šel do knihovny. K jeho radosti tady už byl Sirius. Dobře, aspoň nebude muset být s panem Weasleym sám. Ne snad, že by mu nějak vadil, jen měl z tohohle rozhovoru takový rozpačitý pocit.

„Harry," nadšeně zvolal pan Weasley.

„Dobrý den, Ron říkal, že semnou chcete mluvit," obezřetně.

„Jistě, jistě. Tedy... Jak začít..." rudovlasý muž pohlédl na Siriuse. Ten protočil oči v sloup.

„Harry se začal zajímat o kouzelnické svátky. Chce slavit Lammas. Vysvětlil jsem mu, že staré kouzelnické svátky nejsou úplně společensky přijímané," začal Sirius. Pan Weasley tohle už nepochybně věděl, ale očividně netušil, jak na to navázat s tím, co má na srdci.

„Ano, ano... Ron říkal, žes mu o tom psal. Tedy... Harry... Musíš pochopit, že kouzelnické svátky jsou brány jako černá magie."

„Ale vy je slavíte?" opatrně.

„Ano, totiž, je to tradice," slabý úsměv. „Ale nemluví se o tom a Molly..." pan Weasley se odmlčel. „Mollyni rodiče byli zavražděni Smrtijedy v roce 1978 na svátek Samhain, v roce 1979 přesně na Beltane zemřela Mollyna sestřenice na Dračí neštovice. To Molly vlastně vzalo víc než vražda rodičů. Se Sevah se těšily, že budou mít stejně staré děti a... Sevah čekala dítě, bylo by teď stejně staré jako ty a Ron, ale nestihla jej donosit a pak zemřela. No a pak..." povzdych. „V roce 1980 Smrtijedi zavraždili Mollyny bratry. Gideon a Fabian, dvojčata, Fred s Georgem mi je dost připomínají. Zemřeli na Imbolc. Takže Molly svátky neslaví. I Yule bere jako mudlovské vánoce, jen aby si nepřipomínala zemřelou rodinu. My ostatní slavíme, ale tak, aby o tom Molly nevěděla. Ona to samozřejmě ví, ale dělá, že ne," slabý úsměv. „Je to tak jednodušší. Snažíme se před ní o tom ani nemluvit. Molly vypadá, že je silná, a je, jen tak něco jí nesloží, ale tohle téma je pro ní bolestivé."

„Aha," hlesl Harry. Netušil, že první válka s Voldemortem paní Weasleyové tolik vzala.

„Jo..." pan Weasley si povzdechl. „Je dobře, že se o kouzelnické svátky zajímáš. Ať už se na ně v dnešní době nahlíží jakkoliv, jsou součástí naší kultury, našeho života a navíc..." rudovlasý muž pohlédl na Siriuse. „Nikdo přesně neví, co by se stalo, kdyby se tradice nedodržovaly, kdyby se svátky neslavily... Možná jsou to jen pověry, ale kdo ví, je lepší to nepokoušet."

To bylo zvláštní, Harry si vlastně myslel, že kouzelnické oslavy jsou podobné jako ty mudlovské. Možná s nějakou pomocí kouzel. Ale teď se zdálo, že v tom je něco víc.

„Takže budete Lammas slavit s náma, se mnou a Siriusem?" zajímal se po chvíli Potter.

„Uvidíme, ještě se domluvím s chlapci a se Siriusem to probereme," pan Weasley pohlédl na Blacka. Bylo mu jasné, že by asi byl raději, kdyby s Harrym první společný kouzelnický svátek oslavili sami.

„Dobrá..."

„Skvělé. Nepotřebuješ ještě něco?" zajímal se starší muž.

„Ne... Totiž," zamyšleně. „Co se stalo v roce 1911?"

„Mělo se něco stát?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Ne, jen jsem to někde četl a tak..." Harry pokrčil rameny. Black přimhouřil oči, bylo mu naprosto jasné, kde to Harry četl.

„Tuším, že v tom roce byla Chrličská stávka, ale úplně jistě to nevím," zamračil se pan Weasley.

„Taky byl Světová šampionát v lektvarech," prohlásil Sirius. Ostatní na něj překvapeně pohlédli.

„No co," pokrčil rameny Black. „Někdo mi to řekl," zamračeně.

„Jistě," ušklíbl se Harry. Pan Weasley mezi nima zmateně těkal pohledem.

„Nic jiného?" zajímal se dál Harry.

„Ne... Vlastně... Myslím, že v tom roce začal Brumbál učit v Bradavicích," zamyslel se Arthur.

„Co?"

„Ano. Myslím, že to by to odpovídalo, plus mínus pár let. Začal učit Přeměňování, když mu bylo asi třicet a to by sedělo na rok 1911."

„Aha, no dobře, to asi nebude ono," řekl Harry. V duchu zajásal. Pokud měl něco z toho Regulus na mysli, tak tohle je nejpravděpodobnější událost. Ale proč by se zajímal o rok Brumbálova nástupu do školy? Jen doufal, že mu deník poskytne víc indicií.

„Měli bychom jít. Ron ti určitě řekl, že s vámi dnes chce Brumbál na poradě mluvit."

„Vlastně řekl, že tam máme být, než že s náma chce mluvit," zamračil se Harry. O co šlo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Napříč časem –**

Harry vešel za panem Weasleym a Siriusem do kuchyně, kde se jako vždy odehrávalo setkání Fénixova Řádu. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy Harry zauvažoval, proč se nesetkávají v nějaké větší místnosti, který v domě bylo nepočítaně. V kuchyni ani zdaleka nebyli všichni členové Řádu, přesto se zde nedalo téměř hnout.

Potter přisedl na volnou židli vedle Rona, která si něco zaníceně vyprávěl s rudovlasými dvojčaty. Fred s Georgem Harryho přikývnutím pozdravili a dál řešili s Ronem, jak Harry za chvíli zjistil, důvod, proč tu dnes mají být. Dnes to bylo snad poprvé, kdy to Harryho ani nezajímalo. Nejvíc si přál, aby už byl konec a on se mohl vrátit do ložnice k Regulově deníku. Kdo ví, kolik chvil na čtení si během léta ještě najde, zvláště, když tu Weasleyovi plánují zůstat.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Viděl Brumbála, který se s mírným úsměvem rozhlížel po místnosti. Harryho na okamžik napadlo, kolik toho starší kouzelník ví o pravém účelu kolejí.

Pan Weasley si sedl nedaleko Harryho vedle své ženy. Harry paní Weasleyovou jen rychle pozdravil, naštěstí byl v místnosti příliš hluk, než aby pojala nějaké podezření. Pravda byla, že se před ní teď Harry cítil trochu nejistě až trapně. Sám si, minimálně pro sebe, stále stěžoval na těžkosti bytí a přitom tu byli lidi, kteří přišli o stejně a někdy i o více než on.

Sirius postával u stěny, dost blízko místa, kde se tiše bavili Remus se Snapeem. Black tím směrem občas šlehl naštvaným pohledem, ale neměl se k tomu, aby je rušil.

Z další přítomných členů Harry poznal jen Tonksovou, i ona směrem k Remusovi a Snapeovi občas zabloudila pohledem – ale příliš často na to, aby to bylo náhodou; Moodyho a několik kouzelníků a čarodějek, u kterých si jmény nebyl příliš jist. Ginny nikde neviděl, nejspíš nebyla na setkání pozvaná. To bylo vlastně pochopitelné, byla přeci jen mladší, i když se to někdy nezdálo.

„Dobře, tedy, začneme," tleskl rukama Brumbál.

„Řediteli," začala opatrně Hestie Jonesová. „Co ty děti?" kývla hlavou k místu, kde seděl Harry se třemi mladými Weasleyovými.

„Ach, ano. Ti zůstanou."

„Brumbále," zamračil se na něj Snape. Ani jemu nebylo po chuti, že zde Brumbál hodlá nechat ještě nezletilé kouzelníky.

„Severusi, a nejen ty, všichni víte, že Voldemort sílí. Nabírá stále mladší kouzelníky a čarodějky. Počty jeho následovníků každým dnem rostou. Nemůžeme děti stále držet v nevědomosti. Proto jsem se rozhodl, že starší patnácti let mohou vstoupit do Řádu-"

Ředitel nestihl domluvit, ihned se ozvalo několik vzájemně se překřikujících hlasů.

„Tiše! Samozřejmě to neznamená, že studenti budou vystaveni nebezpečí, ne víc než ostatní děti. Ale v Bradavicích mohou být Smrtijedi, mohou verbovat ostatní a mohou to dělat způsobem, který mi ani jiní profesoři nezjistíme..." Brumbál ještě dál pokračoval, ale v té chvíli jej Harry již neposlouchal. Nemusel být Hermiona, aby mu došlo, o co řediteli šlo. Jistě, bylo pěkné, že to popsal jako prevenci Smrtijedů ve škole. Ale dle Harryho šlo spíš o špehování a hlídání Zmijozelu. Nebo možná ne. Možná byl Regulovým deníkem až příliš ovlivněn, že za vším hledal spiknutí.

„Jsem rozhodně proti!" ozvala se paní Weasleyová. Jak by taky ne. Dva její nejstarší synové již členy Řádu byli. Sice oba pracovali a žili v zahraničí, takže jejich účast byla minimální, přesto se o ně strachovala. Percy se rodinou prakticky nestýkal a teď... Teď Brumbál chtěl, aby další tři její děti bojovaly ve válce? Ron byl nebezpečí vystaven od prvního ročníku v Bradavicích, bylo to snad Brumbálovi málo? Molly nebyla žádná naivka, vše co se s jejím nejmladším synem a jeho nejlepší přítelem od prvního ročníku stalo, dávala za vinu řediteli. Snad kromě minulého roku, to možná ovlivnit nemohl. Ale léta předtím? S Arthurem na toto téma doma vedli mnoho debat.

A Fred a George... Tolik jí připomínali zavražděné bratry. Oba také členové Řádu. Ne, to bylo prostě špatně. To Brumbál přeci nemohl myslet vážně. Co přijde pak? Bude chtít, aby tomu prokletému Řádu dala i svou jedinou dceru?

„Molly," snažil se manželku klidnit pan Weasley.

„Žádné 'Molly'. Tohle je nehoráznost! Nikdo jiný není nucený zapojit své děti do války!" rudovlasá žena se rozhořčeně rozhlédla po členech Řádu.

„Uhm, nerad bych na to upozorňoval, ale nikdo jiný děti nemá..." hlesl Fletcher.

„No, tedy, to není úplně jisté," do nastalého ticha šeptla Tonksová.

„Cože?" Sirius konečně přestal zírat na Remuse se Snapeem a otočil se na svou drahou příbuznou. „Jak to myslíš?"

„Tak," růžovovlasá žena s mírným úsměvem pokrčila rameny.

„Nymp-"

„Říkala jsem ti, abys mi tak neříkal," otráveně přerušila Remuse.

„Ale-"

„Probereme to potom," utnula jakékoliv námitky.

„Měli bychom snad něco vědět?" zajímal se Moody.

„Ne," rozhodně. „Nic do čeho by vám něco bylo."

„Tonksová..?" začala paní Weasleyová.

„Nechtěli jste snad probírat vstup vašich děti do Řádu?" přerušila i její případné zvídavé otázky Tonksová.

„Ano, ano, jistě," Brumbál se opět chytl slova. „Jak už jsem řekl, jsme ve válce a tím, že děti budeme držet v nevědomí jim nijak neprospějeme."

'Zajímavé, do teď neměl problém někoho držet v nevědomosti', pomyslel si Harry.

„Nelíbí se mi to," posteskla si Molly. Bohužel jí bylo jasné, že s tím nic nenadělá. Dvojčata byla prakticky dospělá a Ron se podřídí Harryho rozhodnutí. No a Harry... Nebylo pochyb, že ten po členství v Řádu prahne. Mohla za Rona rozhodovat, jenže... Bylo mu patnáct. Nebyl sice dospělý, ale kdyby opravdu chtěl neřídit se jejím rozhodnutím, tak by mohl a co pak? Pak by měla další dítě, které se s ní nebaví.

„Takže dnešní setkání je jen o tom, přijmout další členy?" ozval se znechuceně Snape. Nepochybně mu právě v mysli běžely scénáře toho jak lépe mohl svůj drahocenný čas využít.

„To je důležitá věc, Severusi," mírnil ho Brumbál.

„Jistě, proto tolik členů chybí," protočil oči v sloup profesor lektvarů. „Příště bych měl být upozorněn dopředu."

„Proč? Aby sis zajistil nějakou 'neodklanost'?" Sirius ve vzduchu naznačil uvozovky, i když jeho úšklebek nenechal nikoho na pochybách, jak moc ironicky svůj dotaz myslel.

„Někteří z nás, Blacku, mají opravdovou práci, neflákají se celé dny po domě a neúpí nad svou mizérií!" utrhl se na něj Severus.

„Co si to-"

„Pánové!" přerušil je ředitel. „Budeme pokračovat v setkání, pokud vám to nebude vadit."

„Jistě," zamručel Severus, pohledem přitom propaloval Blacka.

„Takže, chlapci, teď je to vaše rozhodnutí," Brumbál se otočil k čtveřici mladíků.

„No to je pěkné-"

„-co by to znamenalo?"

„Není to, jako bychom-"

„-neměli volný čas, jen-"

„to víte, škola a tak..."

Rudovlasá dvojčata na sebe s úsměvem pohlédla.

„Chlapci," mírnil je pan Weasley. „Tohle je vážná věc, zkuste se podle toho chovat."

„My to bereme-"

„-vážně."

„Harry," ředitel se otočil k černovlasému chlapci. „Co si o tom myslíš?"

„Myslím, že to berou vážně."

„Ne to tom," povzdechnutí. „O vstupu do Fénixova Řádu."

„Uhm..." Potter se rozhlédl po místnosti. „Totiž... Nejsem si jistý zda-"

„Samozřejmě byste mohli být účastni na poradách Řádu. Ovšem v mezích, nechceme, aby to zasahovalo do vzdělání. Škola je na prvním místě."

Aha, takže na ta opravdu důležitá setkání by nepochybně pozván nebyl.

Potter pohlédl na Rona, ten slabě pokrčil rameny.

„Myslím, že zatím účast vynechám," řekl po chvilce přemýšlení Harry.

„Cože?" většina osazenstva místnosti na něj překvapeně pohlédla. Dokonce i Snape na něj nechápavě zíral. Nejspíš všichni předpokládali, že se po možnosti stát se členem hned vrhne.

„Harry, myslím, že jsi dostatečně nepochopil, co-" začal Brumbál.

„Ale ano, ale myslím, že paní Weasleyová má pravdu. Měli bychom se soustředit na školu a ne na válku."

„Harry," Brumbál nasadil zklamaný výraz. „Obávám se, že v tom případě, tě nebudeme moci zahrnovat do plánů a setkání Řádu."

„S tím počítám. Myslím, že to tak bude nejlepší."

„To nemůžete myslet vážně!" vyhrkl Doge. „Je to Potter, nemůže se postavit bokem! Musí zničit Vy-víte-koho!"

„Vlastně nemusím," zamračil se na něj Harry. „A už vůbec nemusím být se skupinou lidí, kteří po mě chtějí, abych byl vrahem."

„Harry, tak to přeci není, ale věštba-"

„Já jí vlastně neslyšel, vím jen to, co my bylo řečeno, takže..." pokrčení rameny. Věděl, že je na tenkém ledě, ale nemohl si pomoci. Ředitel opět nasadil nešťastnou tvář.

„Dobře tedy, přemlouvat tě nebudeme. Třeba si to časem rozmyslíš. A máš určitě pravdu, škola je důležitá, je jen dobře, že se na ní chceš soustředit."

Profesor lektvarů měl co dělat, aby nedodal jedovatou poznámku. Už vidí Pottera, kterak se soustředí na školu.

„Pan Weasley?" Brumbál se otočil k nejmladšímu rudovlasému chlapci.

„No..." Ron zíral na Harryho. Tohle byl vývoj, který nečekal. „Asi se zkusím taky víc soustředit na školu. NKÚ a tak, takže... I já bych raději účast v Řádu odložil," nejistě.

„Oh, Rone," paní Weasleyová jej s nadšením objala. Opravdu nečekala, že zrovna Ron se takto rozhodne. Snad jej to aspoň trochu ochrání.

„Dobrá, chlapci?" Brumbál už ne s takovým nadšením se otočil na dvojčata.

„Vybuchující věci-"

„-smrad a nepokoje-"

„-jak bychom mohli-"

„-odmítnout."

„S díky-"

„-přijímáme."

Dvojčata mrkla na Harryho s Ronem. Netušili, o co těm dvěma jde, ale bylo jisté, že budou potřebovat nějaké spojence. Zvlášť, když se Brumbál rozhodne použít vše co bude moci, aby je dostal do Řádu a pod svůj vliv.

Na jejich reakci paní Weasleyová opět sklesle dosedla na svou židli. Tušila, že dvojčata neodmítnou, ale doufat mohla. Aspoň, že Ron je rozumný.

„Harry, Rone, musím vás požádat, abyste odešli. Pokud nechcete být členy Řádu, nemůže být ani na setkání."

Potter protočil oči v sloup. Spolu s Ronem vyšel z kuchyně. Ještě zachytil několik pohledí jeho směrem. Nebylo pochyb, že minimálně Remus se Siriusem se ho na jeho rozhodnutí budou vyptávat. Ovšem on měl na Remuse také svůj dotaz. Ať si vlkodlak vůbec nemyslel, že zapomněl na poznámku Tonksové. Možná ostatní to vypustili, ale on tak nevšímavý není.

S rudovlasým mladíkem v závěsu zamířil do knihovny.

„Takže," začal Ron, sotva se usadili v křeslech. „Co to znamená?"

„Nic," pokrčení rameny. „Nemusel ses rozhodovat podle mě. Klidně si do Řádu mohl vstoupit. Hermiona se určitě připojí."

„Tím bych si nebyl tak jistý. Hermiona jako první tvůj argument uslyší soustředění na školu a bude tím nadšená. Nejsem tak naivní, takže? Co to znamená?" ptal se Ron. „Měníme strany? Protože o tom bych měl vědět dopředu?"

„Ne, to ne, jen..."

„Jen co? Odmítli jsme být v Řádu. Tím jako bychom řekli, že nejsme na straně Brumbála a Brumbál představuje stranu světla, dobra. Takže pak je ta druhá strana a upřímně, úplně bych nechtěl chodit v bílé masce," zamračil se Ron.

„Nechci přejít k Voldemortovi," zamručel Harry. „Zapomínáš, že mě chce zabít?"

„Třeba by si to rozmyslel," pokrčení rameny.

„Rone, bereš to nějak moc v pohodě," Harry znejistěl.

„Myslím, že... Možná dospívám," rudovlasý mladík tou myšlenko vypadal nadmíru zděšeně. „Ale minulý rok, choval jsem se hrozně vím to. A... Rozhodl jsem se, že jsi můj přítel a já budu na tvé straně. Nebudu tvá rozhodnutí zpochybňovat," rozhodně.

„Jsi si jistý?"

„Jo, teda viděl jsi. Mamka je mým rozhodnutím nadšená. Určitě jsem teď oblíbený syn," s úsměvem. „Proč jsi nechtěl jít do Řádu? Viděl jsi, jak se všichni tvářili? Čekali, že se staneš členem," zajímal se Ron.

„No... Možná už nechci být předvídatelný nezodpovědný Nebelvír."

„Říká to jako by bylo špatné být Nebelvír," zamračeně.

„Ne, jen... Chtěl bych tenhle rok zkusit něco jiného. Jiný přístup, jiné věci."

„Chceš se bratříčkovat ser Zmijozelem?!" zděšeně.

„Ne... Ne úplně, jen... Asi jo. Chci říct, všichni nemohou být špatní. A slyšel jsi Brumbála, Voldemort verbuje studenty. Možná bychom mohli některé, kteří nechtějí na jeho stranu, ale nemají jinou možnost, přesvědčit a-"

„Ale nechceš, aby šli na Brumbálovu stranu," zmateně. „Harry," opatrně. „Chceš vlastní stranu?"

„Ne... Jo... Nevím. Tak dalece jsem to nepromyslel," nejistě. „Možná. Musím se rozhodnout."

„Dobře. Jsem na tvé straně." Rozhodně.

„Co?"

„Jo, je jedno jakým směrem tvá strana půjde, proti komu budeš stát, ale jsem na tvé straně. Hermionou si nejsem úplně jistý, dost věří Brumbálovo myšlence."

„Nebude ti vadit, kdyby Hermiona-"

„Ne," Ron jej nenechal dokončit větu. Minulý rok mu dost otevřel oči a ukázal priority. Bude zcela na straně Harryho, jen v koutku duše doufal, že nedělá chybu.

 **Pozn.:** Ronovu postavu mám ráda, možná jsem ho udělala trochu chytřejším, než je běžně, ale co... Navíc, mám potřebu ho dát do slash páru. A trochu mě i někdo napadl. Uvidíme... Určitě nebude v hlavním páru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Napříč časem –**

 _01.06.1974_

 _Včera měl Sirius narozeniny. Stále se semnou nebaví, takže jsem mu dárek poslal po školní sově._ _Nemám vlastní sovu, rodiče si z nějakého důvodu mysleli, že pro mě lepším mazlíčkem bude kočka. Upřímně, není to moc fér, Sirius sovu dostal dávno předtím než mu přišel dopis z Bradavic. Asi je to dané tím, že je prvorozený, dědic rodu. Takže já mám ne zrovna milou kočku rodu manul, říká mu_ _Frankenstei_ _n_ _._ _Našel sem to v jedné Siriusově mudlovské knížce, kdyby rodiče věděli podle čeho je pojmenovaný, asi by nebyli spokojení. Ale jméno Frankovi dost odpovídá, taky je to taková trošku obludka. Ne snad, že bych ho neměl rád, ale... Sova to není. Zatím není moc k ničemu._

 _Poslal jsem Siriusovi dárek, raději večer, nechtěl jsem, aby ho rozbaloval ráno před všemi. Navíc jsem trochu doufal, že když při tom nebudou jeho kumpáni, tak si to třeba nechá, nebo... Nevím. Sirius se prostě chová divně._

 _Konec roku se blíží, zkoušky už jsem v polovině a někteří mí spolužáci si všimli, že učení moc nedám. Ale rozjel jsem můj projekt na známky. Tenhle rok si nechám dát horší známku z Přeměňování,_ _McGonagallová mě občas při hodině divně sleduje a bylo by podezřelé, kdybych měl vše správně. Pak jsme přemýšlel o Obraně proti černé magii, to máme starou Merrythoughtová, ale ona je na mě vlastně milá a nepřišlo by mi to úplně správné, i když by samozřejmě nevěděla, že bych to jinak měl dobře. Ale je mi nějak proti mysli jí podvádět. Takže to bude bylinkářství. Profesora Beeryho nemám rád, už jen kvůli tomu, že je hlavou Mrzimoru a nevšímá si, že by s tou kolejí bylo něco špatně._

 _Zatím pomáhám s učení Eugenovi. Kupodivu mu jdou praktické lektvary, daleko lépe než některým jiným studentům. I když úkoly má stále dost podprůměrné, tak v momentě, kdy nemá něco psát, tak mu to jde. Na začátku školního roku to tak nebylo. Musel jsem s ním několikrát jít ve volnu do učebny lektvarů. Profesor Křiklan s tím kupodivu i souhlasil. I když to nejspíš bylo proto, že v té době v učebně lektvarů své vlastní projekty dělal Severus s tou Nebelvírskou mudlou._

 _Ale podařilo se nám s Genem najít systém, jak mu lektvary půjdou. Musel si návod několikrát důkladně polohlasně přečíst, překontrolovat, přehláskovat. Pak, když už věděl co se píše, tak to nebyl problém. Nejhorší bylo, aby stejný postup aplikoval i při hodině. Eugene se nezdá, ale dost se za svůj handicap stydí._

Harry další školní zápisky přeskočil. Teď, když tady byl Ron neměl na čtení tolik času. Navíc posledních několik stránek v deníku bylo o běžných školní záležitostech. No, možná ne až tak běžných, ale nic zajímavého co by Harry mohl aplikovat na svou dobu. A to tak doufal, že se dozví něco víc. S povzdychem odložil deník stranou a sešel do kuchyně. Ron tam jíž seděl a snídal. To bylo jedině štěstí, Harry tak mohl ráno těch pár chvil využít ke čtení. Zatím ještě o deníku nechtěl Ronovi říkat, neměl obavu z toho, že by Ron byl proti deníku, nebo že by si ho chtěl taky číst. Možná nějaké zajímavé pasáže. Ale mohl by se zmínit Hermioně a pak by to téměř jistě věděli i ostatní, Brumbál... Na to ještě nebyl připraven, deník mu mohl říct ještě tolik odpovědí. I když zatím vytvářel jen další a další otázky.

„Harry, dobře, že jdeš. Akorát jsem říkal Ronovi, že bychom dnes zašli na Příčnou ulici," usmál se na Harryho pan Weasley.  
„Dnes?" Do konce prázdniny byl ještě víc jak měsíc.

„Musíš si vybrat dárek," poznamenal Sirius. „A pak musíme koupit něco na Lammas."

„Půjdeš s námi?" zajímal se Potter.

Black pohlédl na pana Weasleyho, ten jen potřásl hlavou. „Ne, raději ne. A vlastně ani ty ne. Ne jako ty," Sirius mávl rukou, dávaje tak najevo, že myslí Harryho vzhled.

„Půjdeš jako Weasley," Ron na něj zářivě pohlédl.

„Cože?" Harry zmateně těkal z jednoho na druhého.

„Nemůžeš jít jako Harry Potter. Voldemort sice ještě neposbíral zpátky své síly, ale... Smrtijedi se už začali formovat a... Některého příliš horlivého by mohlo napadnout, že by hned na začátku války mohl jít po žebříčku nahoru a stát se Voldemortovým oblíbencem tím, že chytí 'Chlapce, který přežil'," vysvětlil Black.

„Oh." Jistě, Voldemort, na to nějak zapomněl. Úplně tohle téma vytěsnil z hlavy. „Dobře a kdy vyrazíme?"

„Nejlépe hned. Použijeme přenášedlo. Ale nejdřív-" Pan Weasley mávl nad Harrym hůlkou. Zamumlal několik pro chlapce neznámých kouzel. Za chvilku Harry cítil ne zrovna příjemné šimrání procházející tělem. Sirius mu se škodolibým úsměvem podal zrcátko. Nepoznával se. Najednou na něj nekoukala známá tvář se zelnýma očima a černými neposednými vlasy. Místo toho měl hnědé oči a polodlouhé rovné rudé vlasy. Navíc měl tvář posetou pihami. To bylo vlastně zajímavé. Pohlédl na Rona. Ten měl oči poměrně výrazně modré a za léta mu pihy taky ubyly. Podíval se na pana Weasleyho. Ten mu nyní podobný byl, hnědé oči, pihy, rovné vlasy. Když nad tím taky uvažoval, Ron byl asi víc po své mamince.

„Skvělé," Arthur nadšené plácl rukama, byl s výsledkem víc než spokojený. Harry se nyní určitě mohl vydávat za bratrance, Weasleyho, možná i Prewetta.

V té chvíli do kuchyně vešla paní Weasleyová v zuřivém rozhovoru s dvojčaty. Chlapci nejspíš po matce vyžadovali něco s čím nesouhlasila. V závěsu za nimi šla lehce otrávená Ginny.

„Harry," dívčina tvář se rozzářila sotva Potter spatřila. „Ow, vypadáš... Zrzavě," smích.

„No konečně, můžeme vyrazit," povzdychla si paní Weasleyová. Ještě pohledem překontrolovala Harryho, aby se ujistila, že ho opravdu nikdo nebude považovat za Pottera.

Harry si nyní zvědavě prohlížel zbylé Weasleyovi. Dřív mu to nijak nepřišlo, ale teď si uvědomoval, že i když všichni zrzaví, byl každý jiný. Ron měl oči po matce, ale barvy vlasů měl světlejší po otci. Zato Ginny byla pravý opak, hnědé oči po Arthurovi a tmavé rudé vlasy po matce. Zajímavé, a dvojčata jako by z oka vypadla panu Weasleymu.

Tyhle rodinné souvislosti Harryho dřív nijak nezajímaly, teď ale zjišťoval, jak zvláštní to je. Jak asi vypadali jeho příbuzní? Komu v dávné generaci byl podobný?

„Jsou všichni Weasleyovi zrzaví?" zajímal se.

„Hm, asi ano. Tedy, moje maminka byla černovlasá, ale-"

„Ale byla Blacková," doplnil Sirius.

„Takže myslím, že ano, Weasleyovi jsou zrzaví."

„Prewettovi taky," doplnila Molly. „Myslím, že nejblíže k jiné barvě byla Tayce, ta měla světle zrzavé až skoro blond vlasy. Není divu, že si jí vzal Abraxas," zamumlání.

„Jako Malfoy?" překvapeně. Že by bylo v Anglii víc lidí toho jména?

„Jo," nevrle. „Tayce Prewett byla matkou Luciuse Malfoye."

„Ale já myslel, že se vaše rodiny nemají rády," zmateně.

„Nemají se rádi Weasleyovi a Malfoyovi. Prewettovi a Malfoyovi nikdy výrazný problém neměli. I když myslím, že po Taycině smrti spolu už nemají moc důvod vycházet. Ale netuším jak to je, Tayce byla o dost starší, téměř jsem jí neznal," pokrčila Molly rameny.

„A Malfoy si jí vzal?" stále to nějak nedokázal vstřebat.

„Harry," pousmál se Sirius. „Musíš pochopit, že rod Prewettů není jako Weasleyovi, bez urážky," poznamenal směrem k Arthurovi. „To nic," pan Weasley si jen povzdechl.

„Prewettovi jsou starý rod, čistokrevný, bohatý. Spojení se stejným rodem, jako byli Malfoyovi, bylo jen logické."

„Aha..."

„Každopádně Malfoy z toho stejně nic neměl," řekla Molly s jistým zadostiučiněním. „Hlavou rodu byl můj otec a po něm teta Muriel. Tayce byla až další v pořadí a zemřela dřív, než se na ní mohlo dostat."

„Jo vlastně, jak zemřela?" Harry si vzpomněl, že Regulus ve svém deníku něco takového zmiňoval.

„Ono se to pořádně neví," začal pan Weasley.

„Prdlajs neví," naštvala se paní Weasleyová.

„Molly," začal Arthur.

„Všichni vědí, že jí Abraxas zabil!"

„Co?" Přece, kdyby jí zabil a ještě to všichni věděli, tak by byl v Azkabanu a to by pak Draco neměl důvod se svou rodinou stále chlubit.

„Všichni to neví," začal pan Weasley. „Je to je domněnka. Nebylo možné to nijak potvrdit. Tayce Prewett byla krásná, opravdu krásná žena. Ty si taky krásná, Molly, ale musíš uznat, že tvá sestřenice byla nádherná," řekl rudovlasý muž a lehce mu přitom zčervenaly tváře. „Má se za to, že nebyla Abraxasovi úplně věrná."

„Byla do větru," protočil oči Molly. „Všichni věděli, že jak je Tayce krásná, stejně tak je přelétavá. Milovala krásné věci, ale i blyštivé cetky. Stačilo, aby před ní někdo zamával diamantem a šla s ním. Tedy, myslím tím, že-" paní Weasleyová se rozpačitě rozhlédla po osazenstvu místnosti, kde byly převážně děti. Až teď si uvědomila, že před dětmi by neměla až takhle mluvit.

„Mami," Ginny na matku zírala. Takovou jí neznala. Byla ale pravda, že na podobná témata doma moc nenarazili. Všichni určitě věci brali jako fakt a nenapadlo je nad tím přemýšlet. Nevěděla nakolik je dobře, že se Harry tak zajímá. A proč vlastně tak najednou? Jí tyhle vazby mezi rody přišly nudné.

„Každopádně Abraxas už měl určitý věk, když si Tayce vzal. O to víc žárlil a pak, když se jim narodil Lucius, tak jeho žárlivost dosáhla hranice za kterou se nedalo vrátit. Luciusovi měl teprve tři roky, když Tayce zemřela."

„Vlastně myslím, že ho to dost poznamenalo," zamračila se Molly. „Tayce našli otrávenou v knihovně na Malfoy Manor a Lucius byl celou dobu s ní. Kdo ví, jestli sledoval matku, jak umírá, nebo se tma dostal, až když byla mrtvá..."

„Oh.." To bylo dost zlé. Možná by to vysvětlovalo, co Lucius dělal ve Zmijozelu. Svým způsobem byl i on zlomený, nešťastný...

„A pak skoro o deset let později zemřel Abraxas. Osobně si myslím, že Osud vyrovnával váhy, snad trpěl..."

„Mami!" opět se ozval pohoršený hlas jejích dětí.

„Zavraždil mi sestřenici, mohu si snad přát, aby za to aspoň trochu pykal!"

„Myslím, že i tady vznikla domněnka, že Abraxas byl zabit," poznamenal Arthur.

„Ano? Kým?" zajímal se Harry.

„Luciusem," pokrčení rameny.

„Ale byl ještě dítě."

„To ano, ale Malfoy... Oni mají jinou výchovu, tedy myslím... No, každopádně ať už chtěl Lucius pomstít matku, nebo se chtěl dřív stát Hlavou rodu, kdo ví. Každopádně Abraxas zemřel na Dračí neštovice a v té době se nedalo dokázat, že by to mohl někdo zavinit. To až o víc jak dalších deset let později a v té době už tohle celé bylo promlčené."

Harry měl co dělat, aby to všechno v hlavě srovnal. Takže Luciusova matka zemřela a pokud Lucius dával vinu otci, nebo o jeho zavinění věděl, tak se mu pomstil. To bylo docela logické. On by se tak nejspíš tedy nezachoval, ale z toho, co tak o Luciusovi zatím věděl, nepochyboval o tom, že je to možné. O nemoci Dračích neštovic ovšem téměř nic nevěděl, až na to, že poslední dobou o tom dost slyšel. Nejspíš to byla hodně zlá nemoc, když vzal v úvahu, kolik lidí na ní zemřelo.

„Každopádně myslím, že bychom už měli vyrazit do Příčné ulice, nechceme tam strávit celý zbytek dne," paní Weasleyová pohlédla na hodinky. „Dobře všichni se chyťte přenášedla." Vytáhla z kabelky pendrek. Harry napodobil ostatní a položil na něj prst, vzápětí ucítil jíž známý tah přenášedla. O chvíli později se pod ním podlomila kolena při dopadu na zem. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Pan s paní Weasleyovou stáli vedle něj, stejně jako dvojčata, který se šklebila na trojici ležící na zemi.

„Je vidět-"

„-že přenášení-"

„-není pro-"

„-děti."

„Dobrá, takže teď si dáme rozchod. Harry, ty si máš vybrat něco k narozeninám a nezapomenout vzít účet pro Siriuse," řekl pan Weasley. „Kupte si školní potřeby, kromě knih, pro ty zajdeme s Molly zvlášť až vám přijde seznam ze školy. Sejdeme ve u Fortescuea za dvě hodiny. Přesně za dvě hodiny," zamračil se na dvojčata, která se náhle tvářila jako pár neviňátek.

„My s Ginny půjdeme pro hábity," dodala paní Weasleyová.

„Co? Proč semnou?" rudovlasá dívka se na matku zamračila.

„Nechceš si je vybrat?" paní Weasleyová se zatvářil překvapeně. „Myslela jsem, že... Arthur má nějaké vlastní zařizování, tak jsem myslela, že si uděláme čas jen na sebe, matka s dcerou," Molly nasadila lehce nešťastný výraz.

„Hmm, tak jo no," Ginny tím nebyla moc nadšená, přesto spolu s paní Weasleyovou odešla. Pan Weasley ještě dětem rozdal nějaké mince a i on vyšel ze zákoutí Příčné ulice, kam je přenášedlo dopravilo.

„Půjdem? Musím vybrat nějaké soví pamlsky a taky jsem slyšel, že mají nové koště!" Ron nadšeně zamířil ke Kouzelnému zvěřinci. Harry jen následoval. S nemalým překvapením zjistil, že o něj nikdo nezavadil ani pohledem. Jak nezvyklé to bylo. Téměř už zapomněl, že má rudé vlasy a splývá se zbytkem davu.

Potter vůbec netušil, co by měl chtít k narozeninám. Koště měl, věci do školy taky, nic vlastně nepotřeboval...

V Kouzelném zvěřinci nakoupil nějaké věci pro Hedviku. Chvíli s Ronem okukoval nová košťata a výbavu v Prvotřídních potřebách pro Famfrpál, ale nebylo nic, co by jej zaujalo.

Konečně došli do Krucánků a Kaňourů, tady se po chvíli odpojil od Rona, který se zastavil v zábavné literatuře.

V knihkupectví se vlastně nikdy příliš neprocházel. Většinou jen nabral učebnice a šel. Dneska měl ale nějaký čas navíc a měl si vybrat dárek, tak proč ne zrovna tady.

Nakonec si vybral 'Dějiny Bradavické školy', svůj původní výtisk někam založil a chtěl zjisti, co na té knize Hermionu tak zaujalo a taky o kolik se to lišilo od toho, co zjistil Regulus. Pak našel knihu, která se jmenovala 'Kouzelnické právo v průběhu věku', upřímně si nemyslel, že si tu knihu celou přečte, ale třeba někdy narazí na problém, zvláště pokud mu schválí status a titul, a pak by se mu kniha mohla hodit. Ještě si do košíku přihodil 'Magické pojmy' a 'Kouzelníci bez práv', kde po rychlém zalistováním zjistil, že je to o vlkodlacích, upírech či kouzelnících narozených v mudlovských rodinách a jejich postavení a právech ve většinové kouzelnické společnosti.

Sirius bude určitě nadšený, když zjistí, že jako narozeninové dárky si vybral vesměs naučné knihy. Black nejspíš doufal, že si vybere něco zábavnějšího, ale sám přeci řekl, že je spíš jako jeho matka a nepochyboval o tom, že ta by si vybrala podobné tituly.

Spokojeně zamířil za Ronem, za chvíli už byl čas, kdy se měli sejít se zbytkem Weasleyových.

Navíc Harry byl zvědavý na jejich nákup. Věděl, že pan Weasley šel koupit něco na nadcházející svátek Lammas. Opravdu se na něj těšil. Daleko víc, než na své narozeniny.

-HPT-

 _ _Dnes mě na chod__ _ _b__ _ _ě zastavil jeden ze Siriusových přátel. Tuším, že se jmenuje Pettigrew. Téměř na mě nepohlédl, ale to si neberu osobně, on je takový divný, ustrašený. Jak s někým takovým může Sirius kamarádit to je nad mé__ _ _chápání__ _ _. Každopádně Pettigrew mi něco urychleně strčil do ruky a zmizel. Vrátil mi dárek, který jsem dal Siriusovi k narozeninám. Můj předrahý bratr ani neměl dost kuráže, aby mu ho vrátil sám. Přitom je to docela pěkný řetízek s přívěskem stříbrného S. Možná mu to evokovalo Zmijozel a hada, nebo mu jenom vadilo, že to je odemně.__

 _ _Zbytek vyučování jsem vynechal.__

Harry zamračeně zíral na stránku. Pokud se opravdu hodně nemýlil, tak staré skvrny, které místy zápisek narušovaly, byly zaschlé slzy. Regulus při psaní plakal. Bratrovi činy jej musely hodně mrzet.

Když se tak zamyslel, tak na stříbrný řetízek s přívěskem narazil v Regulově pokoji, když procházel šuplíky stolu. Zvedl se s zamířil do pokoje mladého Blacka.

Nemýlil se, řetízek byl stále na stejném místě. Opatrně jej zvedl. Vlastně byl docela pěkný. Jemný řetízek nepochybně stříbrný, se stejně stříbrným S, s minimální fantazií se S dalo zaměnit za hada. Středem písmene procházelo nějaké písmo, možná runy, ale bylo to příliš maličké, než aby se pouhým okem dalo zjistit o co šlo. Harry ale pochyboval o tom, že by to bylo něco nebezpečného. Regulus Siriusovi nechtěl ublížit, určitě ne v době, ve které mu přívěsek dal. Navíc mu bylo jedenáct let, těžko mohl znát nějakou temnou magii.

S náhlým rozhodnutím vzal řetízek a zamířil za Siriusem. Opět jej našel v kuchyni. Občas ho tak napadalo, proč zrovna v této místnosti trávil jeho kmotr tolik času. Spolu se Siriusem tam byl Remus s Tonksovou a Snapeem. Harry si uvědomil, že ještě stále se Remuse nezeptal na informaci, kterou zjistil na jediné poradě Řádu, na kterou byl pozván.

„Harry," s úsměvem jek přivítal Remuse. To bylo zvláštní, poslední dobou byl vlkodlak dost zachmuřený, dnes měl ale skvělou náladu. Zajímavé.

„Ron je nejspíš v knihovně, i když myslím, že knihy ho nezajímají."

„Já vlastně jdu za Siriusem," řekl mladý Potter.

„Vážně? Proč?" Black se na něj podezíravě zadíval. Toho léto za ním kmotřenec nikdy nepřišel jen tak.

„Tedy... Tohle jsem našel a myslím, že to je tvoje..." Harry k němu natáhl ruku sevřenou v pěst v níž měl řetízek. Black zamračeně natáhl ruku. Jeho tvář zbledla, když spatřil řetízek, který mu Harry předal.

„Kdes to-"

„Myslím, že je načase, aby se to vrátilo majiteli," slabý úsměv.

„Jo to..." Sirius nejistě hleděl na přívěsek. Už si na něj téměř ani nepamatoval. Jen téměř... Byl to první dárek, který dostal od Regula a který mu i vrátil. Bylo to k jeho čtrnáctým narozeninám, s rodiči tehdy byli natolik rozhádaní, že mu neposlali nic. A Sirius byl tak naštvaný a probíral to s Jamesem a pak... Přišel dárek od Reguluse, bylo to jako facka do tváře. S Jamesem poslali Petra, aby dárek Regulovi vrátil.

„Co je to?" zajímal se Remus. Jistě, jemu o tom prve neříkali. Siriusovi bylo jasné, že vlkodlak by nikdy nedovolil, aby se k vlastnímu bratrovi zachoval až tak zle.

„To je..."

„Zmijozel, Blacku?" uchechtl se Snape, který také pohlédl na přívěsek.

„Je to 'S', jako Sirius."

„Nebo jako Severus," úšklebek.

„Myslím, že půjdu," zamručel Harry. Na dohadování svého kmotra a profesora lektvarů nebyl moc zvědavý. Ještě než vyšel ze dveří všiml si, kterak si Sirius dal řetízek na krk. Potter se spokojeně usmál. Škoda, že vztah Siriuse s Regulem se nemohl opravit. Kdyby tak mladší Black ještě žil.

Harry se vrátil do pokoje.

„Co to je?!" vyštěkl na něj Ron. Potter ke svému zděšení zjistil, že v ruce drží Regulův deník a rozhořčeně s ním mává.

Povzdechl si. Osud asi rozhodl za něj, kdy je ten správný čas Rona seznámit s minulostí.


	11. Chapter 11

Moc děkuji za komentáře!

HPT

Harry zavřel dveře do pokoje, když už byl nucen aspoň něco říct Ronovi, tak je u toho nemusel každý hned slyšet.

„Takže?" rudovlasý mladík se na něj zamračil.

„Je to deník."

„To vidím. Deník! Harry! To ses nepoučil. Nebo už jsi zapomněl na Ginny a deník?"

„To je jiné. Tohle není žádný temný deník-"

„Je tady znak Zmijozelu! Zmijozelu, Harry!" Ron otevřel deník na druhé stránce. Na to Harry úplně zapomněl. Na druhé stránce byl neuměle dětskou rukou nakreslený znak Zmijozelské koleje.

„Rone," povzdechnutí. „Ne každý Zmijozel je špatný-"

„A je to tady, bratříčkování se Zmijozely," zaúpění. „Věděl jsem, že to nastane, ale tak brzo!"

„Není to- Je to deník Regula Blacka."

„Blacka?" zmateně.

„Siriusova bratra," dodal Potter.

„Sirius- A on o tom ví? Ví, že si to čteš?"

„Jo."

„Jo?" nechápavě. „Myslel jsem, že jeho bratr byl Smrtijed."

„Uhm..."

„Takže to je temný deník!"

„Rone, myslel jsem, že začneš uvažovat v širším měřítku."

„To jo, ale Zmijozel," nešťastně. „Smrtijed!"

„Je to z doby, kdy chodil do Bradavic. Bylo mu jedenáct, nebyl Smrtijed, jenom dítě. Těžko tam najdu nějaká strašlivá temná kouzla. A deník sám o sobě nebezpečný není, jinak, jak uzná by mi ho Sirius nenechal."

„Jo, jenže Sirius není úplně-" začal Ron.

„Remus o tom taky ví," dodal spěšně Harry.

„Hm," zamyšleně. „Fajn." Koneckonců Lupin byl profesorem Obrany proti černé magii, určitě by poznal, kdyby s deníkem bylo něco špatně.

„Navíc," začal Harry. „Je to z doby, kdy v Bradavicích byli mí rodiče, takže třeba... Možná se dozvím i něco o nich."

Rudovlasý mladík se zamračeně podíval na deník. „Nebyli tví rodiče starší? Navíc se přece na ně můžeš zeptat Siriuse nebo Lupina."

„To není takový," Harry protočil oči v sloup. „Sirius má mé rodiče na piedestalu, minimálně Jamese. Regulus má zase ten druhý pohled," Harry pokrčil rameny. Nebyl to sice ten důvod, proč deník četl, ale třeba to Rona ukonejší.

„Hm... A napsal o nich něco?" zajímal se Weasley.

„O otci, občas, neměl ho moc rád. Regulus a Sirius měli ve škole dost špatný vztah a myslím, že Regulus to dával za vinu mému otci."

„A to chceš číst?" Ron byl zmatený. Nechtěl by číst špatné věci o svých rodičích, zvláště ve chvíli, kdyby by byli mrtví.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Proč ne? Jestli James takový byl, mám právo to vědět. Každý o něm mluví jako o perfektním Nebelvírovi, ale pokud takový nebyl... Navíc každý tvrdil, že mu ho připomínám, ale bavil jsem se o tom se Siriusem a ten přiznal, že mu víc připomínám matku. Tak si myslím, že bych je aspoň trochu měl poznat. Co si o nich mysleli jejich spolužáci..."

„Zmijozelští spolužáci. Zmijozel o Nebelvíru těžko napíše něco dobrého," poznamenal Ron.

„To je jedno. Deník je zajímavý i jinak, takže buď tak laskav a vrať mi ho," Harry natáhl ruku směrem k deníku. Rudovlasý mladík mu jej stále ještě nespokojeně vrátil.

„Je v tom víc, ne?"

„Co?" Harry na něj nechápavě pohlédl, spěšně deník sklidil z pohledu, kdyby si to Ron rozmyslel a rozhodl se knihu odnést za nějakým dle něj zodpovědným dospělým.

„V tom deníku. Je tam něco, co tě změnilo," Ron si Harryho prohlížel. „Ještě na začátku léta bys přijal členství v Řádu a teď ne, je to tím deníkem?"

„Možná," opatrně. „Tedy, Regulus zjistil dost zajímavých věcí a než si to trochu srovnám a zjistím, jak se věci opravdu mají, tak bych se nerad stavěl na nějakou stranu a zavřel si tak cestu..."

„Dobře, jen... Dej mi včas vědět, kdyby ses rozhodl dělat nějaký významný krok. Nerad bych byl nepřipraven na následky," povzdychnutí. „Předpokládám, že o deníku si mi říct nechtěl."

„Uhm... Ne, ne hned, možná později, až zjistím víc a pak... Nechtěl bych, aby to věděla Hermiona," dodal rychle.

Ron se zamračil. „Já jí to neřeknu," ujistil kamaráda.

Potter vypadal překvapeně, měl za to, že Ronovi bude proti srsti něco před kamarádkou tajit. Navíc měl dojem, že rudovlasému chlapci se Hermiona líbí. Přeci minulý rok byl tak naštvaný, když Hermiona tančila na plese s Krumem.

„Hermiona je nějaká divná," začal Ron, když viděl, jak se Harry tváří.

„Jak divná?"

„Celé léto pryč, skoro nenapíše a když už, tak dost strohé dopisy a pak... Většinou aspoň část léta bla u nás. Navíc jsem myslel, že když ví, že jsi na Grimmauldově náměstí, tak to využije a bude tady chtít být. Minimálně Blackova knihovna jí měla dostatečně nalákat. Ale... Tobě píše?" zajímal se. Třeba se na něj kamarádka z nějakého důvodu zlobila.

„Vlastně ani moc ne," Harry se zamyslel. Byl tak ponořen do Regulova deníku, že si téměř ani nevšiml, která dny ubíhají, natož zda mu někdo náhodou nepíše. „Myslel jsem, že je s rodiči v cizině," dodal.

„To jo a v Bulharsku u Kruma," zamručel Ron. „Vlastně myslím, že ty divné dopisy začaly až potom. Co když se jí něco stalo? Co, když jí Krum něco udělal?" poplašeně.

„To si nemyslím."

„Co?"

„Viktor není špatný, víš. Navíc myslím, že se k sobě s Hermionou nehodí-"

„Taky si myslím!"

„Takže je možné, že na to v létě přišli. Možná je z toho rozhozená a nechce o tom v dopisech psát. Neptal ses Ginny? Holky by si o tomhle určitě napsaly."

„Jo, to asi jo..."

„Super, takže bys mohl-"

„Co? Mám se jí jít zeptat teď?" nechápavě.

„Hmm..."

„Chceš číst ten deník, ne?" znechuceně.

„Možná, trochu, jo," nejistý úsměv.

„Fajn, jdu se Ginny zeptat, ale pak si semnou zahraješ šachy!" Rudovlasý mladík nasupeně s dupotem vyšel z pokoje.

 _Dnes jsem dorazil ze školy. Cesta vlakem z Bradavic nebyla právě dvakrát příjemná. Seděl jsem v kupé s Eugenem, ale když odešel na záchod, tak se tam objevil Lucius Malfoy. Nevím, proč na něj stále narážím. Vlastně je zajímavé, že na něj narazím všude, jen ne v koleji. Malfoy se svými kumpány dělají nějaké podezřelé věci hluboko ve sklepení. Raději se o to nestarám, mám vlastních problémů víc než dost a tohle by mělo zajímat profesory. Navíc jsem v Zmijozelu na konci roku slyšel mnoho řečí o _Valpru_ _ze a o jejích rytířích. Nevím o co jde, ale šestý a sedmý ročník Zmijozelu se u toho tváří tak zvláštně. Mám neblahý pocit, že přichází něco temného.__

 _ _Lucius ale přišel do kupé ve chvíli, kdy Gene odešel._ _V Malfoyovi je něco zkaženého. Něco tak temného, že to děsí jen při pohledu na něj.__

 _ _Co udělal. Políbil mě! Políbil! Nebylo to pěkné. Bylo to zlé, špatné, nepříjemné.__

 _ _Nevím, co by bylo, kdyby do kupé nevtrhl Sirius. Tvářil se dost znechuceně, zda proto, že musel mluvit semnou, nebo, že tam byl Malfoy, to nevím. Ale byl jsem tak šťastný, že přišel. Malfoy odešel, ale slyšel jsem co si mumlal, že vyšel. Příští školní rok mě děsí.__

 _ _Sirius chtěl, abych řekl rodičům, že jde k Potterovým. Pochybuji, že ho tam rodiče nechají celé léto, jak by Sirius rád.__

 _ _Nevím co mám dělat. Trochu jsem doufal, že se Sirius o prázdninách začne chovat jinak. Že budu mít zpátky svého bratra a že... Že mu budu moci říct, o Malfoyovi. Co bude v září, kdo ví.__

Harry se na zápisek zamračil. Nechtě listovat dopředu, ale obával se, co by Malfoy mohl Regulovi udělat. A co když se dál v deníku dozví, že Lucius udělal mladému Blackovi něco hrozného? Co by měl udělat? Měl by to někomu říct? Regulus už byl mrtvý, nijak mu to nepomůže a Malfoy? Mohl by za to být potrestán?

-HPT-

 _ _31.07.1974__

 _ _Dnes je mi dvanáct let. Sirius už je doma, rodiče pro něj minulý týden nechali poslat. Oni sami se pro něj neobtěžovali jít. Někdy chápu Siriusovo rozčarování nad jejich chováním. Nevím ale proč si myslí, že ke mně se chovají o tolik lépe? Jistě, nemám s nimi spory ohledně mudlů a Nebelvíru, ale jinak v tom takový rozdíl není.__

 _ _Sirius samozřejmě vůbec nepostřehl, že mám narozeniny. Ani jsem si nedělal naděje. Když si vzpomenu, jak se choval, když jsme dal jemu dárek, tak pochybuji, že obráceně to bude lepší.__

 _ _Je to deprimující. Jen před rokem mi Sirius k narozeninám dal tenhle deník a teď..._ _Není to poprvé, kdy si přeji, abychom měli ještě další sourozence. Máme sestřenice a bratrance, ale všichni jsou o dost starší a nějak si neumím představit s nimi cokoliv soukromého probírat, všichni jsou tak typický Blackové...__

I dnes byl poslední červenec. Harryho narozeniny. A zřejmě ve stejný den před lety slavil i nejmladší Black. Souznění s Regulusem bylo náhle o tolik větší. Přeci jen jak velká náhoda by to musela být, aby Harry četl deník někoho, kdo se narodil ve stejný den jako on?

A možná právě tenhle den by měl být o něčem jiném než o oslavě jeho narozenin. Přeci jen takových narozenin ještě bude.

Rozhodně vyrazil za Siriusem.

„Siriusi," Potter vešel do kuchyně.

„Harry, co tu děláš, myslel jsem, že budeš ještě chvíli nahoře a my-"

„Myslel jsem, že bychom dneska mohli slavit jinak," začal mladý Nebelvír.

„Jak jinak?" nejistě.

„Jako třeba neslavit."

„Cože?" Sirius zmateně pohlédl na Remuse, který seděl u stolu.

„No, zítra je Lammas, tak bude dost oslav při něm, ne?"

„No jo, ale to je taková jiná oslava a dnes máš narozeniny a-"

„Dárky samozřejmě chci," usmál se Potter. „Ale víš... Na oslavě nijak nelpím. U Dursleyových jsem taky neslavil a-"

„Dursleyovi," zavrčel Sirius. „Vůbec o nic radši nemluvit. Právě proto, že si jako dítě neslavil, tak bys měl slavit teď."

„Siriusi, nech Harryho domluvit," mírně jej napomenul Remus.

„Víš, že dneska by Regulovi bylo třiatřicet let?" zeptal se Harry.

„Uhm... Musí to být zase o něm?" nešťastně.

„Jo, musí. Nevěděl jsem, že měl narozeniny ve stejný den a teď když to vím, tak to těžko mohu jen tak vymazat," zamračil se Potter.

„Harry, co chceš, abychom udělali?" zeptal se Remus.

„Mohli bychom jít k Regulovu hrobu."

„Co?" Black se zamračil.

„Jo a pak bychom mohli jít k hrobu mít rodičů. Nikdy jsem tam nebyl a byla to má matka, která mě v tento ten porodila, tak bychom jí tam za to mohli aspoň nechat květinu."

„To je vlastně pěkné," pousmál se Remus.

„Nechci jít na hřbitov," zakňučel Sirius.

Vlkodlak se na něj zamračil. „Můžeš zůstat doma."

„Nechci být doma!"

Lupin jen protočil oči v sloup. Sirius byl někdy takové dítě.

„Víš co, Harry, já půjdu koupit nějaké květiny a ty se obleč. Siriusi, ty to zatím ostatním vysvětlíš."

Černovlasý mladík jen přikývl. Navštívit hrob rodičů jen napadlo zcela náhodou. Pravdou ale bylo, že za ta léta tam nikdy nebyl a minimálně v kouzelnickém světě je už čtyři roky. Čtyři roky věděl, jak to s jeho rodiči bylo a nenapadlo jej zajít se podívat na jejich hrob. Co jeho, nenapadlo to žádného dospělého. Nikdo mu tu možnost nedal.

O něco později stál Harry ve vstupní hale, vedle něj netrpělivě poskakoval velký černý pes. Sirius se nakonec přeci jen rozhodl jít s nimi. Harry měl na sobě opět kouzlo měnící jeho vzhled. Nyní vypadal jako mladší verze Remuse. Nejspíš aby s Lupinem nebyli příliš nápadní a někdo je při letmém pohledu zaměnil za rodinu s věnčící psa.

Remus se k nim přidal vzápětí. Harrymu podal do rukou kytici složenou z bílých růží a tmavě fialových karafiátů. Nechal si několik svazků tmavých kal a bílé lilie.

„James měl rád lilie, myslím, že mu vždycky připomínaly Lily. I když Lily je vlastně ani ráda neměla," usmál se vlkodlak. Bylo tedy jasné, že lilie byly na hrob pro Jamese.

„Přemístíme se společně,," Lupin pohlédl z Harryho na Siriuse. „Regulus i tvoji rodiče," obrátil pohled zpět k Harrymu, „jsou pohřbeni na kouzelnickém hřbitově Enlane. V Godrikůvě dole mají pomník, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to byla kouzelnicko-mudlovská vesnice, tak i hřbitov je smíšený a někdo si myslel, že by pro takové osobnosti, jako byli tví rodiče, nebylo vhodné, aby tam byli pohřbeni," vysvětlil Remus. „Enlane je čistě kouzelnický hřbitov, největší v Anglii."

„Jsou tam pohřbeni všichni?" zajímal se Potter.

„Ne, všichni ne. Velké osobnosti a kouzelníci z čistokrevných rodin se často nechávali pohřbívat v kryptách na svých pozemcích. Ale většina ano."

Za pár okamžiku dvojice kouzelníků a jeden pes stanula před hřbitovní branou. Vzezřením se hřbitov na první pohled nijak nelišil od mudlovského. Nebo spíš starého mudlovského. Prvním, co by běžného člověka mohlo zaujmout a přijít mu zvláštní byly datumy na náhrobcích. Většina z nich přesahovala rozpětí sta let. Bylo víc než zřejmé, že kouzelníci žili opravdu dlouho. Pak tu byly různé fráze, citáty a runy, kterými byly náhrobky posety. A pak, úplně tím nejvýraznějším rysem byly mlžné postavy na hrobech.

„To nejsou duchové," začal vysvětlovat Remuse. „Většina kouzelníku se po smrti rozhodne jít dál a jako duch se vrátí jen málokdo Občas se objeví bloudící duše, ale to jsou většinou mudlové, kteří byli zavražděni kouzelníky a jejich duše se s nedokázala vyrovnat s tím, co se stalo."

„Co to tedy je?" Harry se zastavil před hrobem na kterém stál mlžný obraz mladé dívky, nešťastné oči hleděly kamsi za skrz něj.

„Je to obraz. Kouzlo. Mudlové mají na hrobech fotky zemřelých. Kouzelníci mají projekce vzpomínek. Pozůstalí vložil do hrobu své vzpomínky, obrazy toho jak mrtvý vypadal a to se pak zobrazuje, když hrob někdo navštíví. Vidíš, že většina hrobů je klidná. Postavy se objeví až se u nich zastavíme, nebo půjdeme kolem," Remuse se rozhlédl po hřbitově.

„Můžete jít se Siriusem k Regulovu hrobu," vlkodlak se otočil k nyní již opět na člověka přeměněnému Siriusovi. Podal mu jeden svazek kal. Black si květiny s zamračením vzal. Stále ještě nebyl s tímto výletem smířen.

„Kam jdeš ty?" zeptal se Remuse.

„Myslel jsem, že bych mohl... Dlouho jsem nebyl u hrobu rodičů a bratra," povzdechl si Lupin. Bylo jasné, že by rád rodinný hrob navštívil sám. Harry proto jen přikývl a vydal se jednou z uliček, doufaje, že jej Sirius dožene a ukáže mu správný směr k hrobu, kde ležel Regulus.

Konečně stáli před velkým hrobem. Harry zamyšleně četl náhrobek. Walburga Black 05.08.1925 - 24.12.1985, Orion Black 19.05.1929 - 08.03.1979.

„Tvoje maminka byla starší, než tvůj táta?" Harry se zvědavě otočil na Siriuse.

„Jo," pokrčení rameny. „Bylo to dohodnuté manželství. Není to tak neobvyklé. Narcissa je starší než Lucius. Bellatrix je starší než Lestrange. Molly je starší než Arthur."

„Vážně?" kdo by to řekl. Opět se zahleděl na náhrobek. Regulus Arcturus Black 31.07.1962 - 1980. Zajímavé, proč tam nebyl celý datum úmrtí, když tam měl celé datum narození. Zeptal se na to Siriuse.

„Myslím, že to bude tím, že nikdo neví přesné datum? Black se zamračil na náhrobek.

„Takže nemusí být mrtvý?" nadějně.

„Mrtvý je určitě, našlo se tělo."

„Oh..." sklesle. „Nemáte na hrobě to kouzlo, o kterém Remus mluvil?" zvědavě.

„Ale jo, máme. Když je v hrobě víc lidí, kouzlo neví koho má ukázat, takže musíš říct jméno."

„Regulus Arcturus Black."

Vzápětí se nad hrobem vynořila mlžná postava chlapce ne o mnoho staršího než byl Harry. Potter si nyní postavu pořádně prohlédl. Opravdu to nebylo jako duch. Duchové byli průhlední a vlastně měli takový našedlý tón. Tohle byl barevná projekce, ale barvy byly matné, průhledné, při bližším pohledu bylo zřejmé, že je to vzpomínka. Postava Reguluse měla černé vlasy a tmavé oči, byl výrazně podobný Siriusovi. Až na tne výraz. Chlapec vypadal vážně, zadumaně, možná až nešťastně. Asi by bylo nepatřičné, aby se mrtví na hrobě usmívali, ovšem Harry měl za to, že tohle byl Regulův běžný výraz.

Sirius si bratra prohlížel. „V téhle době jsem ho už neznal, nevídali jsme se..."

„A čí je to vina."

„Neříkám, že jsem na tom neměl svůj podíl, ale Regulus se rozhodl být Smrtijed," rozhořčeně.

„Jak zemřel?"

„Nejsem si jistý," upřímně. „Myslím, že ho zabil jeho drahý Pán, nebo možná některý ze Smrtijedů," zamyšleně.

„Zabíjí jen tak své přívržence?" nechápal Harry. Black pokrčil rameny. Dle něj bylo jedno jak jeho bratr zemřel, jednou byl mrtvý, tak co. Kouzlem vyčistil z hrobu nánosy nečistot, bylo zřejmé, že už tady nějakou chvíli nikdo nebyl. Položil doprostřed květiny, kouzlem je zakonzervoval, aby neseschly.

„Měli bychom jít, Remus se s námi určitě setká u hrobu tvých rodičů."

„Jo..." vlastně se mu k hrobu rodičů moc nechtělo. Nějak cítil, jakoby spatření posledního místa jejich odpočinu utvrdilo fakt, že byl sirotek. Odcházeli. Harry se ještě otočil, viděl, kterak se mlžná postava Regula rozplývá a mizí.

Došli k hrobu, který byl podstatně zachovalejší a lidmi opečovávanější. To Harryho zaujalo. Kdo byl pravidelným návštěvníkem hrobu jeho rodičů? Pokud věděl, tak další příbuzné neměl. Nebo tedy měl, ale ne takové, kteří by o rodinu zajímali.

Remus již u hrobu byl. Lilie, které měl předtím v ruce byly nyní ve váze u náhrobku. Harry do druhé volné vázy vložil vlastní kytici. Zahleděl se na hrob. Uprostřed již stály dvě mlžné postavy. Jeho rodiče. Vypadali přesně tak, jako na fotkách, které Harry měl. Rudovlasá žena v konejšivým úsměvem a muž s rozčepýřenými vlasy. Jak divné to bylo, že tihle cizinci byli kdysi jeho rodiči. Sklopil zrak. Měl obavu, že kdyby na rodiče déle hleděl a déle o všem přemýšlel, tak by třeba mohl začít být melancholický a pak... No, nechtěl se rozplakat před Remusem a ani jeho kmotrem. I když Sirius stejné rozpaky jako on necítil.

Všiml si, že na hrobě stálo několik květináčů se stále kvetoucími květy a také zde leželo několik řezaných květů, nejspíš zakonzervovány stejným kouzlem, který Sirius použil u hrobu svých rodičů.

„Kdo sem chodí?" zajímal se Potter.

„Lidi," Remus pokrčil rameny. „Někteří chodí sem, jiný k pomníku v Godrikově dole."

„A nejspíš Snape," zavrčel Sirius.

„Snape?"

„Jo, to je možný," zamyslel se Remus. „Severus se přátelil s Lily, určitě sem na výročí zajde."

„Hmm..." Harry tušil, že se přátelila se Snapeem, ale tak nějak měl za to, že to přátelství skončilo se školou, že když si Lily vzala Jamese a Snape se stal Smrtijedem, tak tohle dle něj podivné kamarádství skončilo. Teď mu došlo, že ta rudovlasá dívka o které Regulus píše nejspíš bude jeho matka. Dřív se na to v deníku moc nesoustředil, občas mu myslí ta myšlenka proběhla, ale nechal to být. Možná by se měl víc soustředit na to, co lidi říkají, pak by jej takové informace nemohly překvapit.

 **Pozn**.: Tak si vždycky myslím, že dnes bude kapitola s Lammasem a ono do toho pokaždé něco přijde. Mám hrozný zlozvyk psát rozsáhle a motat se kolem různých témat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Napříč časem – 12kapitola**

Náš mudlovský Lammas a kouzelnický Lammas toho asi nebude mít úplně moc společného. Chci mít jejich Lammas! :-/

-HPT-

Zbytek dne strávil s Ronem a dvojčaty hraním her. Kupodivu všichni chápali jeho nechuť slavit narozeniny. Každý si však neodpustil mu popřát a dát dárek. Harrymu se tak kromě knih nahromadilo mnoho lepších brků a potřeb na Famfrpál. Také dostal od ušklíbajícího se Siriuse nové brýle. Remus mu později prozradil, že se Sirius musel hodně přemáhat, aby požádal Snapea, který jako jediný z nich měl Mistrovské zkoušky v Léčitelství a mohl tak na Harryho seslat správné diagnostické kouzlo a brýle tak mohly být opravdu Harrymu na míru. Harry si se zděšením uvědomil, že kolem něj Snape kouzlil a on to ani nepostřehl.

Vlastně to byly poměrně nenápadné obroučky, Harry by si ani netipl, že něco tak vkusného vybere jeho kmotr. Ovšem to jak nyní viděl byla příjemná změna. Ani si neuvědomoval jak hrozný jeho zrak musel být. Napadlo jej, zda kouzelníci nemají nějaké kouzlo či lektvar jak zrak zlepšit, nebo něco na způsob mudlovský kontaktních čoček. Ale nyní měl krásné nové brýle, tak řešení tohoto problému nechá na později.

V noci, přišlo mu, že sotva usnul, jím třásl Ron.

„Harry. Tak, Harry, probuď se!"

„Co? Co je?" zmateně hleděl do temna pokoje.

„Za chvíli svítá."

„Cože?"

„Sirius se dohodl s taťkou, že Lammas oslavíme společně. Mamka je u pratety Muriel. Myslím, že je jí jasné, že slavíme, ale chce dělat, že nic neví a přesto nám dát prostor," Ron protočil oči v sloup. Chápal matčiny důvody, ale tak úplně je neuznával.

„Aha, no a co znamená, že svítá?" Harry byl zmatený. „Jak se vlastně slaví?" až teď mu došlo, že o tom pořádně nic neví.

„Obleč se , vezmi si hůlku a pojď, řeknu ti to po cestě..."

„Po cestě kam?" Harry si urychleně natáhl kalhoty, ještě na chodbě si oblékal triko. K jeho překvapení Ron zamířil do jednoho většího pokoje. K ještě většímu překvapení zjistil, že uvnitř to vůbec jako pokoj nevypadá.

„Taťka se Siriusem celou noc kouzlili, aby to přizpůsobili podmínkám. Normálně bychom byli venku, ale pro tebe by to nebylo moc bezpečné," rudovlasý mladík pokrčil rameny.

Potter se rozhlédl po místnosti. Vypadalo to, jakoby stál uprostřed obilného pole. Popravdě, Harry se v obilí moc nevyznal, nepoznal zda je to ječmen, pšenice... Místnost navíc byla ponořena v šeru.

Uprostřed místnosti zahlédl Siriuse s Remusem a zbytkem Weasleyových. Ne úplně celým zbytkem Weasleyovi rodiny. Paní Weasleyová zde nebyla, jak mu již řekl Ron, stejně tak chyběli tři nejstarší synové. Harry mohl jen předpokládat, že Bill s Charliem slaví ve svých domovech a Percy byl poslední dobou s rodinou na ostří nože, tak nejspíš nechvátal na rodinnou oslavu.

„Harry, skvělé akorát včas," Sirius se na něj zářivě usmál. Jak se ze začátku bránil slavit staré tradice, tak se nyní zdálo, že má až příliš entuziasmu. Spolu s ostatními stál v kruhu uprostřed obilí, zem pod nimi vypadalo jako opravdová zemina, Harryho napadlo kolik kouzel a času celá přeměna vyžadovala.

„Pojď, přivítáme společně slunce. Vem si hůlku a jen zatím opakuj po nás," přidal se pan Weasley. Harry se rozhlédl po ostatních. Všechny Weasleyovy děti vypadaly, že před chvíli vstávaly. Dvojčata se o sebe opírala bylo vidět, že mají co dělat, aby neusnula. Postavili se vedle sebe a zahleděli se směrem, kterým Harry jen tušil východ.

„Stěna je očarovaná, aby nám umožnila přímý pohled na východ slunce. Jinak by to v Londýně nebylo možné," vysvětlil pan Weasley. Tři dospělí pozvedli hůlky, děti je napodobily.

„Neboj, není to přímo kouzlení, takže Ministerstvo s tím nemá problém," poznamenal Remus, když si všiml Harryho nejistoty. „Společná fráze je na začátku Gŵyl Awst, pak mluví Hlava rodu, takže pan Weasley, když domluví, jen každý postupně zakončí 'Gŵyl Awst' a vybereš si jednoho letního démona."

„Koho?" nejistě.

„Harry, jednoduše. Gŵyl Awst pak ticho a Gŵyl Awst Lugh," usmál se Sirius. Černovlasý mladík přikývl, jen doufal, že pak mu to někdo vysvětlí. Sakra, měl se o to víc zajímat předtím.

Za obzorem se pomalu začalo nořit slunce. Kouzelníci namířili hůlky k obloze.

„Gŵyl Awst!" Téměř jako jeden hlas se rozlehlo polem.

„Nerthol Tailtiu, derbyn ein aberthau a rhoddion. Lug Ethnenn Mac ddrud, ewch i'n cartrefi a bendithio diwedd yr haf. Gŵyl Galan Awst. Gŵyl Awst Lug Ethnenn Mac."

„Gŵyl Awst Lugha," navázal na pana Weasleyho Sirius. Stejně tak pokračoval Remus. „Gŵyl Awst Lleu," dvojčata pokračovala společně. Harry čekal až i Ron dokončil zmiňovanou frázi, svou si v duchu opakoval, nechtěl nic pokazit. Po něm následovala Ginny a konečně on.

„Gŵyl Awst Lugh." Oddechl si, když už si nemusel tu pro něj zvláštní řeč pamatovat.

K Harryho překvapení v momentě kdy frázi dokončil ze všech hůlek vytrysklo světlo ne nepodobné tomu, kterým zářilo slunce. Paprsky světel se jim spojily nad hlavami. V jediném okamžiku zmizely a místo nich se na ně z nebe sesypaly květiny. Potter zůstal zkoprněle stát. Ostatní již dali ruce s hůlkami dolů, nejspíš to byl obvyklý jev.

„To bylo vítání slunce, teď musíme vytvořit oltář a oběti pro Lugha," přistoupil k Harrymu Remus.

„To je kdo?"

„Vlastně je to démon, i když mudlové věřili tomu, že to je sluneční bůh a že nyní končí období jeho vlády."

„A není to tak?"

„Staré mudlovské a kouzelnické tradice jsou hodně provázané. Mudlové si ale hodně věci neuměli vysvětlit a to čemu nerozuměli nazvali božstvem," Lupin pokrčil rameny. „Většina bytostí, pro které děláme oslavy a držíme tradice jsou prastaří démoni, většina z nich je ale neškodná. Nebo ne neškodná, ale nejsou úmyslně zlí. Je rozdíl mezi démony z oslav a démony, které třeba vyvolá Necromancer."

„Takže tihle neublíží?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ne, že by neublížili. Proto se drží tradice, aby se démoni usmířili, byli spokojení, klidní. Nikdo vlastně neví co a jestli něco by se stalo, kdybychom tradice přestali dodržovat."

„Moc tomu nerozumím," přiznal Harry.

„Konkrétně Lammas a jeho démoni jsou spojeni s počasím. Je vrchol léta, ale příroda se pomalu začne chystat na podzim, plody dozrály, většina květin odkvetla. Takže ze starých zvyků si usmiřujeme démony, aby pozdrželi dobré počasí, aby zůstalo slunce. Lammas pokračuje v září na rovnodennost, to se démonům děkuje a dává se jim znamení, že už dobrého počasí není třeba."

„Takže kdyby se to neudělalo, tak co?"

„Nyní už by to nebyl nejspíš takový problém, ale v dobách, kdy byli hlavně mudlové závislí na vlastních plodinách a na tom co sklidili na poli by to byl problém. Démoni by se mohli naštvat a seslat nepřízeň, déšť, kroupy, mráz."

„V létě?" pochybovačně. Vlkodlak se jen pousmál.

„Kytky se samy nenasbírají," ozval se za nimi Ron. K Harryho nemalému pobavení držel v rukách košíček a v něm měl několik květů v nichž Harry poznal květiny, které před okamžikem spadly z nebe.

„Samozřejmě. Jdi, Harry, pomož ostatním sebrat květiny na oltář. Arthur se Siriusem postaví obětinu na večer. Pak byste mohli uplést věnce," Lupin pohlédl na Rona, ten se na něj zamračil, tohle nejspíš nebyla jeho oblíbená část.

Potter se vydal za Ronem. „K čemu jsou ty květiny?" zmateně pohlédl na rudovlasého mladíka, kterak ze země sbíral kytičky vlčího máku a chrpy.

„Lammas je hlavně o poli, z obilí se peče chléb, sklízí se a z posledního klasu se vyhání šotek. Taky z něj každý musí uplést svou panenku-"

„Panenku?"

„Jo, jakoby panenku, moje tak nikdy nevypadá," Ronovi rozpaky zrůžověly tváře. „Nechává se u jídelního stolu až do Beltanu a pak se spálí."

„A co ty věnce?" Harry si vzpomněl, co Lupin říkal.

„Jo... Ty mi taky moc nejdou. Myslím, že Lammas je hlavně holčičí svátek," povzdychl si Ron a sehnul se pro několik bílých kvítků.

O hodinu později si Harry připadal řádně znaveně. Uprostřed pole nyní stálo několik košů s lučním kvítím. Ginny je téměř odborně aranžovala, takže i Harry musel uznat, že vypadají velice pěkně. Kousek dál Sirius s panem Weasleym stavěli pomocí kouzel a slámy sochu téměř lidského vzezření, jen o něco vyšší než byli oni.

Black najednou zastavil svou činnost. Jako pes začenichal ve vzduchu.

„Myslím, že bychom si mohli dát pauzu. Remus už má určitě pečeno."

Harry následoval ostatní ke dveřím, úplně zapomněl, že jsou stále v domě, tak byla místnost podobná poli.

V kuchyni našli od mouky zamazaného vlkodlaka. Nevypadal moc nadšený z úkolu, který mu připadl.

„První pecen je na obětinu, další si můžete vzít," řekl znaveně.

„Wow, nevěděl jsem, že umíš péct?" Ron zíral na upečený bochník chleba. Remus se na něj zamračil, nejspíš mu ono pečení nešlo tak dobře, jak by si představoval.

„Takže, co je tohle?" zajímal se Harry.

„Z prvního sklizeného obilí se peče chléb pro Lugha, nebo jiného démona, který dorazí."

„Počkej, jak dorazí?" zamračil se Potter.

„Je mnoho letních démonů a bůžků, takže není jisté kdo si pro oběť léta přijde."

„Ale, když víc lidí slaví, tak jak jich může být tolik?" zmateně.

„Harry, magie ti nic neříká?" zašklebil se na něj Ron.

„Osobně si myslím, že se fyzicky neobjeví nikde nikdo," poznamenal Remus. „Je to něco jako projekce na hřbitově. Démoni použijí kouzlo, které je najednou dostane do všech domácností, které je přivítaly a jiným svým kouzlem mohou vzít obětiny."

„Hm, takže s tím vlastně nemají žádnou práci."

„Harry, oni s tím nemají mít práci. Je to na jejich počest. Je to pro ně dar," vysvětlil pan Weasley.

„Dobrá. Takže se jim obětuje chléb a květiny?" zvědavě.

„Při různých svátcích je to různé, dle toho jaké démony chceš poctít. Na Lammas jsou to výtvory lidí a plody jejich práce. Takže chléb, věnce, kosy, srpy, vyřezávané věci, pletené koše, zelenina, ovoce, med..."

„Každý by měl dát něco," pokračoval pan Weasley. „Remus má chléb, já přinesl ručně pletený koš," odkudsi vytáhl věc, která koš jen vzdáleně připomínala.

„Mám srp," usmál se Sirius a zamával nástrojem tak, že jen těsně minul Lupina. „Ups, promiň," úsměv. Vlkodlak se na něj zamračil. „Příští rok pečeš chleba," otráveně.

„Vždyť není špatný," poznamenal Ron, který mezitím stihl snít víc jak polovinu druhého bochníku. Ginny na něj znechuceně pohlédla. Harryho napadlo zda si spolu sourozenci promluvili, zdálo se, že atmosféra kolem nic je nějak napjatá.

„Ginny, zlatíčko, proč nejdeš zatím připravit oltář," i pan Weasley si všiml napětí mezi jeho nejmladšími dětmi. Rudovlasá dívka se ještě naposledy zaškaredila na bratra než odešla z kuchyně. Ron na Harryho povytažené obočí jen pokrčil rameny. Kdyby tak tušil, co se dnešním dívkám honí hlavou.

-HPT-

„Co je to? Kopr?" Harry si zvědavě prohlížel šlahouny zelené rostliny, které Sirius přinesl do místnosti změněné na pole. Už několik hodin zde seděli. Nejdřív se pokoušeli pomáhat Ginny s oltářem umístěným před slaměnou sochou. Ale dívka měla na estetiku jiný pohled než oni a za chvíli je od toho vyhnala. Zvláště potom, co se stihla pohádat s Ronem o umístění svící a svíček.

Harry si víc přišel jako pozorovatel. Zvědavě sledoval, kterak rudovlasá dívka dává na oltář a kolem něj košíky se sesbíranými květy. Jak nahoru umisťuje Remův chléb, Siriusův srp a vedle neuměle udělaný koš pana Weasleyho. Remus mezitím donesl několik skleniček s medem, jablka, hrušky, mrkev, petržel, rajčata... Od všeho pár kousků. Ginny vše uspořádávala na oltář, kolem rozestavěla zelené a zlaté svíce. Trochu to teď vypadalo jako Nebelvírsko-zmijozelský oltář. Harry se sám pro sebe usmál. Ve všem teď viděl i nesouvisející souvislosti.

„To je fenykl," vysvětlil Harrymu Sirius.

„Fenykl?" dobře, o tom už slyšel, ale měl za to, že se z něj dělá čaj, nebo koření, nebo tak něco.

„Na věnce."

„Na věnce?!" Harry nechápavě vytáhl kousek rostliny. Jak z tohohle měl udělat věnec?

„Fenykl se vlastně používá poměrně často, jak při Letním Slunovratu, tak třeba při oslavách zrození," vysvětlil Sirius.

„Je to magická rostlina, očistí tělo i duši a je účinná proti nespravedlnosti. Ale na Lammas je hlavně pro uklidnění démonů a očistu nadcházejících dnů," dodal Remus.

„Což je škoda-"

„-protože při požívání-"

„-je to teprve-"

„-haluz." Dvojčata se na Harryho zazubila. Potter se na rostlinu v rukách lehce zamračil. Nezdálo se mu na ní vůbec nic magického.

Ron si s povzdychem sedl na zem vedle hromádky fenyklu. S útrpným výrazem začal motat maličký věneček. Harry pohlédl na kmotra.

„Nemusí to být kdovíjak umělecké dílo," Sirius pokrčil rameny. „Viděl si Athurův koš."

„Hej!" ozval se rudovlasý muž. „Koš je přesně podle mudlovského návodu. Dělám ho každý rok."

„A pokaždé stejný," šeptl Ron.

Kromě Ginny, která ještě stále rovnala oltář, i když Harry jí podezíral, že jen nechce být poblíž Rona; se všechny děti pustily do pletení fenyklových věnečků.

Harry zjistil, že to vlastně tak těžké není. Musel si vybrat rostliny s dlouhým stvolem a nezaplétat i květ. Nakonec musel sám sebe pochválit, zelený věnec byl povedený. Ron se na jeho výtvor zamračil. Jeho věneček byl sešišatělý a místy z něj vylézaly v roztodivných úhlech lístečky a polozapletené květy.

„Dobrá, dobrá. Čas pokročil. Ještě se musí udělat panenky a za chvíli tady máme tmu. Jděte se rychle najíst," zatleskal rukama pan Weasley.

-HPT-

Harry netušil co si má představit pod pojmem pletení panenky. Stejně jako všichni si natrhal několik klasů obilí. Chvíli sledoval Siriuse, kterak se se svým klasem lopotí a snaží se jej svázat do jakéhosi tvaru, který snad měl vzdáleně připomínat panenku.

„Měla by se zachovat hlava a sukénka," poznamenal pan Weasley. Sám se se svým dílem moc nepáral. Klasy nahoře spojit do útvaru snad hlavy a dole je nechal rozevláté. Jen s velkou fantazií v tom Harry viděl panenku. S povzdychem se jal do vlastního pletení. Možná kdyby věděl, jak moc zručností se za Lammasem skrývá, tak by na slavení tolik netrval.

Další hodinu se lopotili s vázáním panenek. K Harryho nemalému překvapení dvojčata měli úplně stejné panenky, které i vzhledem panenku připomínaly. Ginnina panenka měla ruce a na hlavě přichycený maličký makový kvítek. Siriusova panenka v ošklivosti mohla soupeřit s tou Ronovou. Rudovlasý mladík měl pravdu, ruční práce mu nešly.

A jak byl Harry spokojený se svým věnečkem, tak nyní musel uznat, že to moc krásně nevypadá.

Nejistě položil panenku pod oltář k ostatním. Rozhlédl se kolem. Den tak rychle utekl. Většinu ho strávili tady, mimo příprav a různých drobných prací, ležel s Ronem, Fredem a Georgem v poli a probírali všemožná bezpečná téma od Famrfpálu po drbání Nebelvírských spolužáků. Harry byl schopný úplně zapomenout, že nejsou venku v přírodě.

„Co je to?" Harry ukázal na skupinu stejných nástrojů, které byly opřené nedaleko.

„To jsou cepy. Na konci dne se musí vyhnat šotek z posledního snopu."

„Hm..." Nechtěl dát najevo, kterak nerozumí.

„Mudlové si přítomnost šotka neuměli vysvětlit. Mají teď za to, že v obilí sídlí duch, který se postupně ukrývá dál a dál, ale jak lidé obilí sklízí, tak nakonec už nemá kam, takže se krčí v posledním snopu. A aby neskočil na ně a neublížil jim, tak se poslední snop musí řádně vymlátit," řekl Sirius.

„Ono vlastně označená šotek není správné," zapojil se do toho Remus. „Je to spíš Běs, nebo Ďas. Šotek jak známo není zlá bytost, spíš škodolibý. Dokonce se často uvádí, že je jen osamělý a proto škodí. Ale Běs je zlá bytost. Přináší na lidi slepotu, nevědomost-"

„Remusi, dost profesorování," povzdychl si Sirius.

„Je důležité to rozlišovat. Šotkovi bychom nechtěli ublížit, zato Běsa musíme vytrestat, aby odsud prchal a nenapadlo ho nikomu ublížit," zamračil se na Blacka vlkodlak.

„Fajn, jak myslíš."

„Stmívá se, začneme s obětinou. Ještě si položte na oltář snítku bazalky." Pan Weasley obešel s rostlinou děti. „Necháš jí u sebe do rovnodennosti," vysvětlil Harrymu. „Je to takový symbol pro démony, kdo jim dal obětinu. A pro ty, kterých vláda teprve nastane je to znak, že jsi pod určitou ochranou."

„Siriusi, zapálíš oheň?"

Všichni si stoupli do půlkruhu kolem oltáře a slámové postavy, každý na oltář před sebe položil bazalku. Panenky z klasů byly pod oltářem. Pomalu padla tma. Sirius mávnutím hůlky zapálil slámovou postavu, která velice rychle vzplála, ozářila celé pole.

Harry netušil, co má vlastně čekat. Takže se trochu polekal v momentě, kdy se ozval třesk a v plamenech se místo hořící slámy objevila vysoká postava.

Plameny jakoby tvorovi vůbec nevadily. Harry tak jen rozeznal obrysy. Viděl, že jde o muže, daleko vyššího než jakýkoliv člověk, kterého kdy viděl. Tvor měl černé průzory v místě, kde mají být oči. Na hlavě měl vlasy, ale nejvýraznějším prvkem bylo cosi, co Harrymu silně připomínalo jelení paroží.

„Oh, to je Lugha, vlastně jsem doufal v Tailtiu, ta je sexy," poznamenal k Harrymu Sirius stojící vedle něj. Vlkodlak na něj zamručel, nejspíš si o tom myslel své.

„Lug Ethnenn Mac ddrud, ewch i'n cartrefi a bendithio diwedd yr haf. Gŵyl Galan Awst. Gŵyl Awst Lugha." Pan Weasley se démonovi poklonil, ostatní následovali jeho příkladu. „Přijmi naše dary v tvé oslavě."

Démon si je všechny přeměřil temných pohledem, pak spočinul zrakem na oltáři. Vypadalo to, jakoby zjišťoval, zda obětované položky vůbec stojí za nějakou jeho snahu. Pak postupně začaly věci z oltáře mizet v plamenech. Nakonec zůstal jen oltář, panenky z klasů a bazalky. Nakonec i snítky bazalky pohltily plameny. Démon Lugha přejel pohledem pole kolem nich. Harry by přísahal, že viděl, jak se démon ušklíbl.

Vzápětí však Lugha rozhodil rukama. Harry měl pocit, jakoby skrz něj projela tlaková vlna. Plameny pohltily celou postavu démona. Oheň zhasl, místnost se ponořila do tmy.

Sirius zašeptal kouzlo, které pokoj rozsvítilo. Harry se rozhlédl kolem. K jeho překvapení všechno obilí v poli leželo. Jen jeden snob stále pevně stál. Slámová postava byla pryč a oltář byl prázdný. Vlastně téměř prázdný. Až teď si Harry všiml, že bazalka nezmizela. Nebyla však už zelená. Vypadala jako kousek slunce, zářila a dokonce i na dotek byla poměrně teplá.

„Kouzlo ochrany, které kolem ní Lugha seslal vydrží jen do rovnodennosti," řekl Harrymu pan Weasley. Zvedl svou snítku a vložil jí do kapsy.

Harry se natáhl pro vlastní bazalku. Vzápětí s výkřikem uskočil, to když se pod oltářem něco pohnulo. Ginny se rozesmála, sáhla pod oltář a vytáhla svou panenku. Klasová panenka se nyní pohybovala a dokonce vydávala tichý hlásek.

„Neřekl jsi, že se za rok spálí?" Harry se překvapeně otočil na Rona. Ten nyní držel vlastní nevkusnou panenku, která se mu kroutila v rukách.

„No a?" nechápal mladý Weasley.

„Ale ona je- hýbe se a -"

„Není živá," ujistil ho Ron. „Aspoň myslím," otočil se na otce.

„Ne, není," ujistil je pan Weasley.

„Křičí, když se hází do ohně," škodolibě poznamenal Fred.

„Brání se a pláčou," dodal George.

„Co?" Harry netušil zda si z něj dělají legraci nebo to myslí vážně.

„Chlapci," pan Weasley potřásl nešťastně hlavou. „To samozřejmě není pravda, Harry. Je to jen obilí, nic necítí."

„Hm," Harry nejistě vzal do rukou svou panenku. To pálení si bude muset ještě dobře promyslet.

„Ještě jsme neskončili, vezměte si cepy," zavelel Sirius. Harry následoval ostatní s cepem v ruce k poslednímu snopku obilí. Na první pohled na něm bylo něco divného. Do nedávna zlaté klasy nyní měly načernalou barvu a lehce se třásly.

„Dávejte pozor, aby na vás Běs neskočil," upozorňoval je Remus, hodil zamračený pohled na Siriuse, ten už se s úsměvem a nadšením rozpřahoval vlastním cepem a jal se s ním udeřit do klasů.

Za chvíli již všichni cepy tloukli do snopu. Harryho napadlo, jaká dřina to asi musí být, když se tímto nástrojem musí mlátit celé pole. Nebo muselo. Mudlové ve výrobě a hospodářství hodně pokročili.

Klasy se opět pohnuly a ven vyběhlo odpudivé stvoření. Harry leknutím skoro upustil cep. Stále měl v mysli pojem šotek a tak si tvora představoval jinak. Tomu, co ze snopku vyběhlo by spíš odpovídalo označení čert. Tvor byl malý, Harrymu tak do pasu, byl tmavý, chlupatý, vypadal špinavě a zanedbaně. Na hlavě měl dva maličké pokroucené rohy, tvář zakřivenou a divně nelidsky protáhlou. Ječel, mlátil kolem sebe rukama s ostrými drápy a nenávistným pohledem se rozhlížel kolem.

Sirius se moc nerozpakoval a vzal tvora cepem po hlavě. Běs se na něj otočil. To se ale na něj vrhla dvojčata, s výskotem stvoření mlátili cepy a moc nedbali na otce, který je zkoušel krotit.

Běs se dal na ústup. Neměl kolem už žádné obilí, ve kterém by se ukryl, vrhl se tedy ke dveřím z místnosti. Vzápětí byl pryč.

Black se vítězně rozesmál.

„Nechápu to, nebude teď v domě?" Harry pohlédl na Remuse. Lupin potřásl hlavou. „Instinkt ho povede ven a do nejbližšího pole. Běs sice ubližuje lidem, ale nesnese být v jejich blízkosti."

„Myslím, že je čas jít spát," začal pan Weasley, nedbaje na Ginniny protesty. „Nezapomeňte vzít panenky a dát je do kuchyně.

„Nebude paní Weasleyové divné, že jsou tady?" zajímal se Harry. Pan Weasley pokrčil rameny. „Molly dělá, že to nevidí. Vše co se tradic týče přehlíží, i když myslím, že je uvnitř ráda, že naše děti slaví a na tradice nezapomenou," Arthur pokrčil rameny. „Je to těžké. Myslím, že možná za pár let až pro ní se svátky bude spojena nějaká krásná vzpomínka a nejen ty bolestivé, tak se k oslavám vrátí."

O něco později, když už Harry ležel v posteli a poslouchal Rona, jak tiše chrápe, si uvědomil, že dnes na Reguluse a jeho deník ani nevzpomněl. Opět s mladičkým Blackem pocítil souznění, před jednadvaceti lety v tomto domě slavil Lammas Regulus a dnes svůj první opravdový kouzelnický svátek i on.

 **Pozn.:** Ti, kteří „divnou řečí" mluví prominou mojí patlaninu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Napříč časem –**

 _Myslel jsem, že prázdniny nebudou moc produktivní, ale otec mě sebou párkrát vzal do Obrtlé a našel jsem tam informace, které skvěle zapadají._

 _Rozhodl jsem se pro větší bezpečnost zajistit deník několika kouzly. Budu je přidávat jak najdu lepší, ale zatím musí stačit, ty které znám. Navíc zatím se obávám, jen že by si deník mohl přečíst některý z mých vlezlých spolužáků. Třeba až budu dospělý a uznám za vhodné, aby informace v deníku znal někdo další. Nebo se mi třeba něco stane, s čím tedy nepočítám, ale Zmijozel obecně nemá moc velkou životnost, tak kouzla zruším._

Zajímavé, Regulus opravdu přemýšlel jinak než Harry. Toho by ve dvanácti letech ani nenapadlo zabezpečit si něco nějakým kouzlem. Předpokládal, že dospělý Regulus uznal za vhodné kouzla z deníku odstranit. Třeba doufal, že deník v pokoji najde Sirius a nějak vyřeší věci, které nastanou. Harry byl velmi netrpělivý, tak rád by věděl, co se stalo, co vedlo Regula do řad Pána zla.

 _1911 je rok, kdy se věci ve škole začaly měnit k horšímu. Úplně bych to možná nedával za vinu Brumbálovi. Ale teď už je stav věcí na jeho zodpovědnost. Je ředitelem, může věci změnit._

 _Zjistil jsem o Brumbálovi dost zajímavých věcí. Většinou jsou to informace od jeho odpůrců a lidí, kteří jej znali z mládí a moc jej nyní nemají v oblibě, takže většinu těch věcí beru s rezervou. Ale něco na tom pravdy určitě bude._

 _Vypadá to, že Brumbál byl velmi dobrým přítelem Grindelwalda, někdo dokonce tvrdil, že spolu plánovali vládnout světu, tomu až tak nevěřím. I když Brumbál je manipulativní dost, tak si myslím, že pevně věří ve svou pravdu a v to, že vše co dělá dělá pro dobro. Možná je můj pohled zkreslený Siriusem, ten o Brumbálovi básnil léta, nejspíš zase ovlivněný Potterem a jeho rodinou._

 _Každopádně několik lidí mi s velkým nadšením řeklo, že mezi Grinde_ _l_ _waldem a Brumbálem bylo něco jiného než přátelství. Nejsem už dítě, je mi dost jasné, co ty lidi mysleli. Pátral jsem dál, v roce 1899 zemřela Brumbálova sestra a pak se vztah Brumbála a Grinde_ _l_ _walda pokazil. Bylo to tím? Stalo se něco? Možná jen zjistili, že jejich směry se rozcházejí._ _O dvanáct let později začal Brumbál učit a Grinde_ _l_ _wald se prohlásil za Vládce a nejmocnějšího čaroděje dob. Myslím, že titul Pán zla mu přisoudili lidé, on si tak nejspíš neříkal. Zajímavé, třeba vůbec nechtěl být špatný, jen se to na cestě nějak zvrtlo. Někdo zmínil Relikvie smrti, musím ve škole udělat výzkum v Oddělen_ _í_ _s omezeným přístupem, ale mám dojem, že jsem to už někde slyšel. Myslím, že pokud je to nějaký temný artefakt a Grinde_ _l_ _wald s ním byl sám zavřený kdoví jak dlouho v_ _pevnosti_ _Nurmengard,_ _tak se nakonec dříve či později musel zbláznit._ _Úplně jsem Grinde_ _l_ _walda nestudoval, je to stále ještě příliš čerstvé téma a lidi mohou být podezíravý a nechci moc upoutávat pozornost._

Harry se zamyslel. O Grindelwaldovi nevěděl skoro nic. Předpokládal, že to byl předchůdce Voldemorta a podobně si jej i představoval.

 _Podařilo se mi zjisti, nevím nakolik je to pravda, že Grindelwaldovi se v roce 1943 narodil potomek, a pak v 1945 jej Brumbál porazil a to i přesto, že dřív to léta odmítal udělat. Pokud je pravda, že spolu měli nějaký romantický vztah, je tedy možné, že narození dítěte bral jako zradu._

 _Myslím, že ve Zmijozelech vidí Grindelwalda. Navíc dle toho, co jsem o Grindelwaldovi četl bych se klidně vsadil, že neměl moc šťastný život. Určitě, kdyby nechodil do Kruvalu, tak by byl ve Zmijozelu. A možná v té době by se mu dostalo péče, kterou Zmijozel potřebuje a pak se z něj nemuselo stát to, co se stalo._

Nad tímhle se Harry musel trochu zamyslet. Pokud to byla pravda a Brumbál měl s někdejším Temným pánem milostné pletky, muselo ho zničit, když jej pak musel porazit. Vlastně to možná vysvětlovalo, proč jej nezabil. Pokrytec, a po něm se chtělo, aby Voldemorta zabil.

„Něco zajímavého?" Harry úlekem povyskočil. Přes rameno se mu nakláněl Ron a s přimhouřenýma očima četl zápisek.

„Moc ani ne." Harry zavřel deník. Považoval to za soukromé čtení a Ron mu to soukromí poněkud narušoval.

Rudovlasý mladík si s povzdychem sedl naproti němu. Tvářil se zasmušile.

„Stalo se něco?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ne, jo, nevím," mrzutě.

„Mluvil si s Ginny?" napadlo Harryho. On sám s rudovlasou dívkou moc slov neprohodil. Ginny si celé léto s někým psala, nepochybně s kamarádkama nebo nějakým novým objevem. Harryho napadlo, o kolik jsou dívky vyspělejší. Jen co tušil, tak Ginny už chodila s nějakým pátým chlapcem. Vlastně ty chlapci byli většinou v jeho věku, tak možná byl opožděnější jen on. Možná by tenhle školní rok mohl víc hledět kolem sebe a třeba by ho to taky k někomu táhlo.

„Ginny je na mě naštvaná," zamumlal Ron.

„Všiml jsem si."

„Nevím proč!" rozlobeně. „Mluvil jsem s ní o Hermioně, jak si mi poradil," zamračil se na kamaráda, jakoby to byla jeho chyba, že se na něj sestra hněvá.

„A co říkala?"

„Nic mi nevysvětlila, ale určitě ví o co jde. Jen, že nemám na Hermionu tlačit a že kdybych nebyl úplně zabedněnej, tak bych na to přišel," rudovlasý mladík začal naštvaně přecházet po místnosti.

„Uhm, dobře. Tak to vezmeme popořadě. Neřekl si něco, co by Hermionu naštvalo?"

„Ne."

„Nenapsal si něco nevhodného? Třeba o Krumovi?"

„Ne."

„Nechtěla třeba něco a tys to nesplnil?"

„NE!"

„A Ginny nic nenaznačila?"

„Ne, myslím, tedy..." Ron se zamyslel. „Před tím než se na mě úplně naštvala říkala něco o žárlivosti- Ale já přece na Hermionu nežárlím!"

„Ne?" zmateně. Harry měl za to, že Ron má Hermionu rád víc než jako kamarádku.

„Ne... Totiž... Myslím, že všichni nějak předpokládali, že budu s Hermionou a tak jsem se tomu asi podřídil, ale..." Ron pokrčil rameny. „Napsal jsem jí, že nežárlím a že-"

„Počkej, počkej. Tys jí tohle napsal?"

„Jo..?" opatrně.

„Myslím, že už začínám trochu tušit, proč jsou Ginny s Hermionou naštvané."

„Protože nežárlím?" zmateně.

„Rone, chodíš s někým?"

„Cože?"

„Nebo máš o někoho zájem?"

„Jak to s tím souvisí? A ne!"

„Možná Ginny myslela, že žárlí Hermiona..."

„Co? Hermiona chodí s Krumem, zapomněl si?"

„Myslím, že i Hermiona nějak předpokládala, že skončíte spolu."

„Jak by to mohla předpokládat?" Ron by tak zmatený.

„Tak jste dobří přátelé a-"

„Stejně tak vy dva a nikdo nepočítá s tím, že se jednou vezmete!" rozhořčeně.

„Uhm... Řekl bych, že tvoje maminka doufá, že jednou budu s Ginny," slabý úsměv. Dospělí byli tak vtipní.

„A ne? Vím, že Ginny je tvoje fanynka, i když se to teď snaží nedávat najevo," ušklíbl se Ron.

„Kdyby tě slyšela, tak by ti udělala horší věci, než ignorování," zamumlal Harry. Uvádělo jej do rozpaků, když někdo dělal, jakoby byl nějaká hvězda, měl fanoušky a tak...

„Má to teda znamenat, že o mou sestru nemáš zájem?" pošťouchl jej rudovlasý mladík. „Je přece pěkná, ne? I když myslím, že teď chodí s Deanem. Jsem si ale jist, že pro tebe by ho určitě nechala," úsměv.

„Hm, ne asi no... Ginny je jako sestra, víš."

„Doufám, že pořád netoužíš po Cho?" Ron protočil oči v sloup.

„Ne, Cho byla... Asi takový rozmar, řekl bych," zamyslel se Harry.

„Jistě," ušklíbnutí.

„Vlastně myslím, že... Není divné, že v patnácti jsem ještě neměl holku? Myslím, tedy... Ginny chodí každou chvíli s někým, Hermiona byla s Krumem a já-" Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Ještě si nedozrál." Ron nevypadal, že by si z toho dělal těžkou hlavu.

„Možná..." opatrně pokračoval Harry. Najednou dostal takovou myšlenku. Nikdy dřív nad tím neuvažoval, ale teď to bylo jako poznání čiré pravdy. „Možná bych se měl koukat jinde..."

„Jak jinde? V Mrzimoru?"

„Ne, spíš-"

„Zmijozel? Nelíbí se ti doufám Parkinsonová?" zděšeně.

„Ne... Spíš jsem myslel, že možná jsem ještě neměl holku a ani se mi pořádně žádná nelíbila, protože, protože-"

„Líbí s ti kluci?" Ron se nepatrně zamračil.

„Ne, jo, ne... Neuvažoval jsem nad tím, ale teď myslím, že to tak může být, ale- Byl by to problém?" Co ho to vlastně napadlo? Nikdy nemyslel na to, že by se mu nelíbily dívky. Ale když tak nad tím uvažoval, něco na tom bude. Každopádně bude, dobré pro případ, že by se jeho vztahová nejistota ukázala být menšinovou orientací, vědět jak se to má s kouzelnické společnosti.

„Proč by to měl být problém?" Ron nechápal. „U mudlů to vadí?" zamračeně.

„Hm.. Jak kde. Většinou to asi neřeší, ale někdo, no," Harry pokrčil rameny. Moc se o tohle téma nezajímal, ale živě si uměl představit třeba reakci svého strýce. Na druhou stranu, i Vernon by rozdýchal, kdyby mu podobnou novinu oznámil Dudley.

„Myslím, že u kouzelníků je to půl na půl," zamyslel se Ron. „Dřív se vztahy domlouvaly, takže nebylo nijak zvláštní, že manželé měli milence, bez ohledu na pohlaví. Prioritní pro ně bylo mít dědice a zbytek nikdo neřešil."

„Fakt?"

„Jo," pokrčení rameny. „Tedy, myslím, třeba takový Malfoy určitě není manželce věrný."

„Co?"

„Totiž, možná jsem slyšel, jak se o tom rodiče baví. Ale neříkej o tom mamce!" urychleně dodal Ron. „Lucius Malfoy má prý jiné preference než jsou ženy. Nebo dospělí, když na to přijde..."

Potter na kamaráda zůstal zírat. A to měl dojem, že takovéhle informace k Ronovi nedojdou. Bude si muset začít dávat pozor na to co dělá, protože se zdálo, že rudovlasý mladík chápe víc než dává najevo. Navíc se zdálo, že si umí dát dohromady souvislosti, které Harry moc neviděl. Když tak nad tím uvažoval, nebylo to takové překvapení, jak by se mohlo zdát. Už dávno o kamarádovi věděl, že má skvělé logické myšlení.

Oh, teď jej něco napadlo, vlastně v souvislosti s tím, co občas v deníku psal Regulus.

„Rone," opatrně. „Myslím, že Malfoy je na děti?"

„Pšš... O tomhle se nemluví, kdyby nás někdo slyšel," Ron se kvapně rozhlédl kolem. „Je to takové tabu. V kouzelnické společnosti je to bráno jako jeden z nejhorších zločinů a jen zmínka o tom, že by někdo mohl..."

„Ale pokud ano-"

„Tak je těžké to dokázat a když se to nedokáže, tak ze zákona bude obviněn ten, kdo se zločinu obvinil. Mohli by nás zavřít jen proto, že uvažujeme o někom, kdo by to mohl... Prostě o tom nemluv!"

Harry se zamračil. Chápal, že je jednání jako takové brané jako zločin, ale že by se za zločin považovalo i obvinění..? To pak aby se každý bál o tom mluvit. Nebylo divu, že Malfoy nikdy nebyl z ničeho obviněn.

„Navíc myslím, že Malfoy není... Nelíbí se mu děti jako takové. Spíš má určité specifické preference a pak nehledí na věk, pohlaví..." Ron byl z tohoto tématu řádně rozhozený. Většinu věděl proto, že odposlouchával rodiče a už jen to by mu u nich způsobilo problémy.

„Myslím, že Malfoy ublížil Regulovi. Tedy v době, kdy byli ve škole," začal Harry.

„Co? Psal o tom?"

„Ne, tedy ještě ne, ale-"

„Tak o tom nemluv. I kdyby o tom psal, tak... Harry, neumíš si představit, jaký poprask by tohle obvinění způsobilo."

Potter se zamračil. Kouzelníci měli někdy tak rozporuplné zákony. Někdy se zdálo, že víc chrání zločince než oběti.

 _ **Pozn**._ : Vlastně se mi celý koncept Relikvií smrti dost líbí, tak jej zařadím.Fanynkou viteálů nejsem.

Lucius Malfoy, jak řekl Ron není pedofil, jen má zvláštní úchylku... Pokud se něco stane, něco udělá, a to říkám pokud, tak to nebudu moc popisovat. Nemám ráda popisný sex a nepíšu jej, natož popisné znásilnění.


	14. Chapter 14

**Napříč časem –**

Kdyby to Harry měl shrnout jediným slovem, bylo by tím slovem 'znechucen'. Byl znechucen kouzelnickým zákonem, společností... teď trochu začínal chápat Snapeův úšklebek na tím, že chce být Lordem a zasahovat do politického dění. Nevěděl o tom vůbec nic. To málo co tušil a co se většinou týkalo zvyklostí v mudlovském světě, mu ani zdaleka nestačilo. Navíc některé věci nechtěl řešit s dospělými. Musel se tak na otázky ptát Rona a ten ne na vše znal odpovědi.

„Politiku se učí budoucí dědic, takže u nás to byl Bill a po něm Charlie. Sám se dost věcí naučil Percy. Ostatní neměli důvod to vědět," pokrčil rameny rudovlasý mladík, když se ho na to Harry ptal.

Dobře, bude se muset taky začít učit. V tomhle bylo dobře, že byl Sirius zavřený s ním v domě a měl tak spousty volného času. Navíc, jak si uvědomil, Sirius by měl být Lord Black, takže si musel z dětství nějaké věci pamatovat.

S nadšením zamířil do kuchyně. Proč nezačít rovnou teď.

V kuchyni našel Remuse se Siriusem a zamračeným Snapeem. Poslední dobou se zdálo, že tady profesor lektvarů tráví nějak moc času mimo porady Řádu.

„Pottere," začal Snape. „Přišel vám dopis z ministerstva a z banky ohledně vaší žádosti o titul." Profesor mu podal dvě úřední obálky.

„Děkuji... Děje se něco?" převzal obálky, ale zatím jej nezajímaly. Něco se dělo. Pohledem přejel trojici kouzelníků.

„Totiž, uhm, nechtěl jsem ti to říkat úplně takhle," začal Sirius.

„Co? Co se stalo?" něco hrozného? Ne. Sirius nevypadal, jako by někdo zemřel. Ale tvářil se divně.

„Budu... Tedy..." Black se nejistě rozhlédl po ostatních. „Se Snapem jsme se rozhodli, že se vezmeme."

„Cože jste se?!"

„Svatba, Pottere," odfrkl si Snape.

„Co?" Harry nechápavě hleděl z jednoho na druhého. „Zbláznili se?" zeptal se Remuse. Určitě, museli. Tak moc se nesnášeli až jim z toho přeskočilo.

„Ne, Harry," usmál se shovívavě Lupin. „Je to dobré řešení jejich problémů."

„Co?"

„Pojď, Harry, posaď se-"

„Nechci si sedat! Co to má znamenat? Jste pod kouzlem. Siriusi?!"

„Ani já tím nejsem nadšený, věř mi-" začal Black.

„Tak to nedělej. Chci říct... Je to Snape! SNAPE!"

„Pottere," zavrčel výhružně profesor.

„Lektvar, určitě je za tím lektvar," zamumlal černovlasý mladík.

„Sedněte si, Pottere, a pro jednou se přestaňte chovat jako rozmazlené dítě a poslouchejte!"

Mladý Nebelvír dosedl na židli vedle Remuse. Co se to s jeho životem stalo? Kdy vlezl do králičí díry a proč si toho nevšiml včas?"

„Abych mohl mít titul Lord Prince, musím si dle podmínky vzít čistokrevného kouzelníka. A kdo je víc čistokrevný, než Lord Black?"

„CO?! Děláte to pro nějaký stupidní titul?" zhrozeně.

„Pottere, není to jen titul. Pokud nechápete jeho význam, tak vám možná nenáleží," zamračil se Snape.

„A co ty? Co z toho budeš mít? Titul už máš," Harry se otočil na kmotra. Co ho dohnalo k tomu, aby s tímhle šílenstvím souhlasil.

„Mám, ale nemohu ho používat," Sirius pokrčil rameny.

„Harry," zasáhl Remus. „Když si Severus vezme Siriuse, bude mít titul Prince. Rod Princů je poměrně váženým starým rodem. Je to jeden z Posvátné osmadvacítky."

„Nevím co to znamená."

„Jsou to starodávné čistokrevné rody."

„Ale Snape-"

„Profesor Snape!" okřikl jej Snape.

„Není čistokrevný, tak jak jeho rodina může být dál čistokrevná?" zvědavě.

„Na tom nezáleží, i kdyby se ostatní členové rozhodli rodinu vyhodit z Posvátných rodů, tak je to stále prastará rodina a má poměrně dost velkou váhu. Slovo Hlavy rodu má politický vliv."

„Nechápu kam tím míříš" řekl upřímně Harry.

„Harry, Severus jako Lord Prince bude moci obnovit Siriusův proces. Navíc v ten moment by Sirius byl souzen jako Lord Black a manžel Lorda Prince. Nikdy tě nenapadlo, proč Lucius nebyl obviněn z toho, že je smrtijed? Proč mu nebylo podáno veritasérum?"

„Vlastně ani ne... Myslel jsem, že někoho uplatil," pokrčení rameny.

„Titul má velkou moc."

„Proč teda Sirius nebyl už předtím souzen a vyl jen tak poslán do Azkabanu?"

„Před tím jsem nebyl Lord," pokrčil rameny Sirius. „Můj otec sice zemřel, ale já se v té době neměl k tomu, abych titul přebral. Status držela moje matka a ta se neměla k tomu, aby za mě u soudu ztratila slovo"

„Navíc bylo těsně po válce," dodal Lupin. „Ministerstvo chtělo rychle udělat pořádek."

„Co když se Brumbál postaví proti?" zajímal se Potter. Dospělí si vyměnili pohledy.

„Nemá důvod," opatrně začal Remus.

„Ne? Není Snape-"

„Profesor!"

„Profesor Snape," Harry protočil oči v sloup. „Není náhodou špion u Voldemorta?"

„Neříkejte to jméno!" vykřikl Snape. „A jak vás něco takového napadlo?"

„Není to snad pravda?"

„Možná... Pottere, poslední dobou máte informace, které byste rozhodně neměl znát. Něco co bych měl vědět?" profesor na mladíka s přimhouřenýma očima pohlédl.

„I kdyby se Brumbál rozhodl, že je proti tomu, tak nic nezmůže," zasáhl Remus.

„Jak to?" Harry měl za to, že Brumbál je minimálně v Anglii brán jako velevážená osobnost s velkým vlivem.

„Brumbál není z Posvátných rodů a ani z čistokrevných rodin. Místo ve Starostolci má za zásluhy poskytnuté Kouzelnické společnosti. Jeho slovo má v kouzelnickém právu menší vliv než slovo dvou Lordů. Minimálně co se soudu týče. Ani sňatku nemůže zabránit."

„Jo, jak to, že se mohou vzít, když Sirius je na útěku?"

„To je vlastně mezera v zákoně. Kouzelníci nemysleli na vše, čehož mi teď můžeme využít."

„Nelíbí se mi to," upřímně řekl Harry. „Pak bude co? Manžel mého kmotra?" znechuceně. „Za jak dlouho se mohou rozvést?" zvědavě.

„Totiž, uhm... Rozvod jako takový není v kouzelnickém světě možný."

„Cože?!"

„Když si kouzelník vezme čarodějku, nebo jiného kouzelníka, tak s ním musí žít doku je smrt nerozdělí. Samozřejmě je zvykem, že hlavně pokud jde o dojednaný sňatek, tak po zplození dědice má každý z manželů svého milence, popřípadě více milenců. Ale vzít si někoho jiného může až poté, co ten druhý zemře."

Harry se zkoumavě zahleděl na Snapea.

„Pottere!" varovně.

„Nic jsme neřekl," nevinně.

„Každopádně, ještě potřebujeme něco probrat, myslíš, že bys mohl..."

„Odejít? Jo, klidně. Tohle vědět nemusím." Potter zamířil do knihovny za Ronem.

-HPT-

„Co je to?" zajímal se Ron, když si k němu Harry přisedl v knihovně v rukách držíce obálku z ministerstva a druhou z Gringottovy banky.

„Požádal jsem o status a titul," zamumlal Harry. Úplně si teď nebyl jistý, zda to byl dobrý nápad. Jakoby měl málo jiných starostí, tak si ještě další dobrovolně přidělával. Na druhou stranu bude odpovědný sám za sebe a nebude se muset nikomu zodpovídat.

„A?"

„Ještě jsem to neotevřel."

„Tak je otevři!" naléhal Ron. „Asi bys měl nejdřív tu z banky, ministerstvo nemůže schválit ani odmítnout něco, co předtím nepotvrdí Gringottovi."

„Ne?"

„No, myslím, že... Mohou ti připustit Status, ale titul ti udělí banka na základě rodové vazby a případné závěti posledního Lorda," Ron se v zamyšlení lehce zamračil. „Takže, kdyby ti teoreticky Gringottovi zamítli dát titul, tak ministerstvo by tě ještě stále mohlo uznat Hlavou rodu, ale moc často se to neděje. Většinou ten kdo má status je i Lordem.

„Aha... Otevři to," Harry podal Ronovi úředně vypadající obálku s erbem Gringottovi bank na přední straně. Nebyl si jistý, zda chce, aby mu jeho žádost schválili či zamítli.

Rudovlasý mladík sáhl po obálce. Bez rozpaků jí roztrhl.

„Vážený pane Pottere, bla bla bla... Je to dlouhý," Ron přejel pohledem obsah. „Žádají tě o oficiální návštěvu... Přiklepnou ti titul i status!" Nadšeně.

„Vážně? Harry sáhl po obálce. Zahleděl se na obsah. „Oh, to je..."

„Dobře?"

„Jo, asi... Co to znamená, že bude přítomen dočasný status?"

„Asi, že na tvém prohlášení bude i ten, kdo je neoficiální Hlavou rodu nyní."

„A to je?"

„Není to tam napsané?" Ron mu nahlédl přes rameno do dopisu.

„Ne, ale myslím... Snape říkal, že to asi bude Brumbál. Nebo Voldemort, to je taky jedna z verzí," zamyslel se Harry.

„Uhm, ten to asi nebude. Teda neumím si představit, jak by jen tak nakráčel do banky, aby ti mohl předat status. I když, skřeti na kouzelnické války a zákony moc nehledí. Takže u nich by klidně i Ty-víš-kdo mohl mít status. Nemá vlastně titul? Říká si přece Lord, ne?" Ronovy myšlenky odběhly jiným směrem.

„Asi," pomalu. „Ale jaký? Jeho otec byl mudla a jeho matka-"

„Dědic Zmijozelu," dokončil Ron.

„To je ale už dávno," Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Titul jen tak nezmizí, jde s rodem. Navíc není vázán na muže, jako je většinou příjmení. Moje maminka, kdyby nebyla vyděděná, tak mohla být Lady Prewett."

„Ještě jsem neslyšel, že by někdo byt Lord Havraspár, nebo Zmijozel," zamračil se Harry.

„To asi ne, ale tituly v rodinách jsou. Jen když má rodina jednoho potomka a dědice, tak z něj pak je Lord jeho rodu, kdyby si vzal titul z předchozí rodiny, tak jeho nynější by vlastně zanikla."

„Ehm?"

„Kdyby mí rodiče měli jedno dítě a to by se rozhodlo, že až zemřou si vezme titul Lord Prewett, tak Lord Weasley by zanikl. Možná by mohl jít přes linku dál, kdyby tam byl nějaký dědic v předchozím koleni, ale kdyby to byl na potomky chudý rod, tak dál pokračují jako Prewetti. Nebo tak nějak. Není to na vysvětlení úplně snadné. I když je to poměrně logické."

„To ani není," zamračil se Harry. Všichni v kouzelnickém světě tyhle věci znali? Jak moc znalostí mu chybělo.

„Každopádně tě do konce léta zvou do banky, kde ti předají dědický prsten a kouzlem k tobě naváží členy rodiny. Asi tam bude i zástupce ministerstva, ty by ti měli přiznat status a možnosti zasahovat do jejich politiky. I když myslím, že zatím těch možností moc mít nebudeš."

Potter si povzdechl. Upřímně doufal, že s ním půjde někdo kdo tomu všemu bude rozumět. Mohl by požádat Remuse, ale budou na něj lidi brát zřetel, když je už všeobecně známo, že je vlkodlak?

„Víš, že můžeš být Prewett?" Harry si vzpomněl na dřívější rozhovor se Siriusem.

„Co?" Ron vypadal zmateně.

„No Lord Weasley asi nebudeš, tak bys někdy mohl být Lord Prewett." Aspoň by v té šlamastice nebyl sám.

„Hm," rudovlasý mladík se zamyslel. „Možná bych mohl jít do banky s váma a zeptat se na to." Sice si nemyslel, že to k něčemu bude. Na druhou stranu být Lord by bylo potěšující, těžké, ale potěšující. Konečně by přestaly narážky na jeho rodinu, na jejich chudobu. Nebyl by jen další Weasley, to by bylo víc než příjemné. „Kdy půjdeme? S Lupinem? Sirius nejspíš nepůjde-"

„Něco řeší s kuchyni," Harry se zatvářil znechuceně.

„Řeší?" zvědavě.

„Jo, nic pěkného."

„Nechci to vědět?"

„Ne." Ani on to nechtěl vědět.


	15. Chapter 15

**Napříč časem –**

Prázdniny se pomalu blížily ke svému konci, když se Harry dohodl s Remusem, že zajdou na Příčnou ulici a do Gringottovi banky. S nimi měl s plánu jít i Ron. Nebyl však jediný. Harry měl jít sám za sebe bez převleku, tak bylo třeba, aby s nimi pro přidat šel ještě nějaký zkušený kouzelník. Potter do toho nechtěl moc zatahovat Fénixův řád a Remus kupodivu souhlasil. Pan Weasley souhlasil, že půjde s nima. Vlastně ho docela překvapil Ronův nápad zjišťovat, kdo má nárok na to být Lord Prewett, vůbec by jej nenapadlo, že by jeho nejmladší syn o něco takového stál. On sám se nemohl dočkat až předá titul Billovi. K Harryho nemalému překvapení se s nimi rozhodl jít i Snape.

Mladý Nebelvír měl problém pořádně se na Snape podívat od té doby, co zjistil, že si bude brát jeho kmotra. Sirius byl jeho rodina, jediná rodina, kterou měl a teď to vypadalo, že minimálně formálně v té rodině bude i Snape.

„Pane Pottere, jsme potěšeni, že jste se konečně rozhodl přijmout svůj právoplatný titul," skřet čekající na ně u dveří mu pokynul, aby jej následovat do útrob budovy. Harry si nedělal o jejich pohostinnosti moc velké iluze. Navíc mu Remus vysvětlil, že ve chvíli, když se objeví nový Lord, tak z toho skřeti mají nemalý výtěžek. Harry vůbec netušil, že jeho rodina má nějaké investice, natož investice, které jsou pozastaveny ve chvíli, kdy rodina nemá Lorda. Zajímalo by ho, zda peníze z jiných věcí do teď padaly do kapes tomu, kdo držel status.

Ron s panem Weasleym se od nich v hale odpojili, směřovali k jinému skřetovi, aby zjistili jak je to s Prewettovým dědictvím.

Harry šel za skřetem, Remus se Snapeem jej následovali. Bylo nad Harryho chápání, proč šel Snape dobrovolně s nima. Možná ho Remus požádal. To bylo pravděpodobné. Snape si s vlkodlakem docela rozuměl. Což bylo zvláštní, když si Harry vzpomněl na svůj třetí ročník a nenávistný vztah, který mezi Lupinem a profesorem lektvarů panoval. Nebo tomu tak nebylo? Mohli se jen přetvařovat? Mohl jako dítě vidět věci jinak, než jak byly.

Kdyby měl být upřímný, tak na začátku léta si myslel, že Remus a Snape spolu něco mají. Ale to by nejspíš Lupin nebyl tak podporující, aby si Snape vzal Siriuse. Harry se při tom pomyšlení opět otřásl. Doufal, že si to ještě rozmyslí. Sice by byl nadšený, kdyby byl jeho kmotr volný, svobodný, šťastný... Ale právě o tom, že bude šťastný si nebyl tak jistý. Vždyť se Snapeem se navzájem pobijí dřív, než dojde k obnově procesu.

„Remusi," vzpomněl si náhle Harry.

„Jo?" Lupin se rozhlížel kolem po případném nebezpečí.

„Tonksová je těhotná?"

„Co? Jak tě něco takového napadlo?" Remus se díval všude jen ne na něj. Snape si na druhou stranu posměšně odfrkl. Vlkodlak na něj vrhl naštvaný pohled. Pak jen sklesle přikývl.

„S tebou, předpokládám," pokračoval Harry. „Nejsi rád?" Ani nevěděl, že spolu ti dva chodí, nebo nechodí? Třeba spolu jen spí? Pak by bylo logické, že Remus není nadšený. Ale nějak si neuměl představit, že právě Remus bude mít takový typ 'vztahu'.

„Jsem rád, jistěže jsem, je... Jsem vlkodlak," tiše.

„A?"

„Lycanthropie je nakažlivá a dědičná," poznamenal Snape.

„Jakože to dítě může být vlkodlak?" nechápal Harry."

„Jo..." hlesl Remus. „Začne se to projevovat až po narození. Naštěstí, jinak by těhotenství bylo pro Nymphadoru nebezpečné. Ale i tak... Když se nakažení projeví, tak dítě s největší pravděpodobností nepřežije."

„Jak to?" zmateně.

„Nemoc sebou nese svá úskalí."

„Nechápu to," upřímně.

Remus si povzdechl. Pohlédl na Severuse, doufal, že by to mohl vysvětlit on. Snape se jen naštvaně zašklebil. „Pottere, to jste se ve škole nic nenaučil?"

„Oh, měli jsme profesora, který nás učil o vlkodlacích, ale nic kloudného nám neřekl," zlomyslně.

„Pottere," zavrčení.

„Harry..." klidnil je Lupin. „Vysvětlím ti to doma, ano?"

„Dobře." I jemu bylo jasné, že na vysvětlení nejspíš nedojde.

Právě teď na vysvětlování stejně nebyl čas, skřet právě dorazil ke dveřím, otevřel je a počkal až projdou kolem něj dovnitř.

Uvnitř byl velký konferenční stůl s množstvím židlí. V čele seděl staře vypadající skřet. Za ním postávalo pár dalších. Pak zde bylo několik kouzelníků, dle hábitů nepochybně zaměstnanci Ministerstva kouzel. A pak, k Harryho nespokojenosti, Albus Brumbál.

„Harry, vidím, že jsi dorazil, i přesto, že jsem tvé opatrovníky varoval, jak je tato cesta zbytečně riskující," Brumbál se zamračil na Lupina. Pohledu na Snapea jakoby se vyhýbal. Zajímavé, co se mezi nimi asi stalo?

„Kdyby pan Potter nedorazil, těžko by mohl převzít titul," poznamenal skřet v čele stolu. „Pane Pottere, proč si vy a vaši společníci nesednete a nezačneme," pokynul k židlím naproti Brumbálovi.

Harry se posadil mezi Remuse a Snapea. I když Zmijozelského profesora neměl právě dvakrát v lásce, tak jeho přítomnost jej trochu uklidnila. Remus byl přeci je dost mírný, ale Snape... No, očividně si šel za svým ať to stojí cokoliv.

„Dobrá tedy," začal jeden z ministerských pracovníků. „Ministerstvo kouzel již schválilo, že se bez podmínek podřídí rozhodnutí Gringottovi banky-"

„Jak jinak," ušklíbl se skřet. O Ministerstvu kouzel si myslel své.

„Dle předpisů," pokračoval kouzelník, nevšímaje si skřeta. „Musí být proveden úřední zápis a s podpisy zúčastněných včetně svědků. To budete vy a Olpell," mávl rukou na Snape a kouzelníka po jeho levici.

„Proč ne Remus?" zajímal se Harry. „Harry," tiše jej napomenul Lupin.

„Pan Lupin nemá status opravňující k těmto úkonům."

„Co to znamená? Jaký status?" nechápavě.

„Status kouzelníka, člověka," zamračil se Remus.

„Cože?"

„Jako vlkodlak nemohu oficiálně svědčit, stvrzovat úřední formuláře, ani třeba volit," ušklíbnutí.

„Navíc, pan Snape je v řízení na titul Lorda Prince. Jako svědek má tedy větší důležitost, i kdyby stav pana Lupina nebyl relevantní," dokončil kouzelník, hledíce do pergamenů, nevšímaje si rozhořčených pohledů, které prošly jeho směrem.

„Vážně, Severusi, Lord Prince? Nevěděl jsem, že to podmínka rodiny Princů dovolovala?" zvědavě poznamenal Brumbál. Až nyní vzal přítomnost Snape na vědomí. Harry se dovtípil, že jejich spor tedy nebude ohledně Snapeova budoucího titulu a sňatku.

„Můžeme pokračovat?" zajímal se ministerský kouzelník. „Vykládat si můžete později."

Brumbál na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Nejspíš nebylo zvykem, aby jej někdo okřikl. Zdálo se však, že i s Ministerstvem kouzel je nyní ředitel Bradavic na ostří nože. Jak jinak si vysvětlit projevovaný despekt.

„Pane Pottere, pokud budete tak laskav a poskytnete kapku své krve." Skřet před Harryho posunul malý ale ostře vypadající bodák a prázdný pergamen. „Stačí kapka na pergamen. Zjistíme tak vaši dědičnou příslušnost a zda uznání titulu nic nebrání. Jen to jen formálnost, jak sám uznáte."

Chlapec se v malým povzdychem píchl do prstu. Nebyl fanouškem krve. Nechal jednu velkou rukou kapu spadnout na bílý list. Vzápětí překvapeně hleděl, kterak se list zaplnil čárami a malými obrázky hlav. Většina z hlav byla šedě zbarvená, jen málo z nich bylo barevných. Jeho jméno bylo úplně dole, kolem jen červená linie.

„To je váš rod," vysvětlil úředník. „Šedé postavy jsou mrtví členové rodu, ostatní stále žijí. Červená znázorňuje toho, kdo má pokrevní nárok na titul Lord. Zelená linie," kouzelník ukázal na zelenkavou značku, která byla jak kolem jeho jména, tak kolem pár ostatních žijících členu. „Ta znázorňuje lidi, kteří mají možnost využívat status Hlava rodu. Samozřejmě je tam magická a věková posloupnost."

Harry si pergamen zvědavě prohlédl. Od jeho jména šla linie k jménu James Potter a Lily Evans. Dál byl Fleamont Potter a Eufenie Potter. To bylo poprvé, kdy Harry své prarodiče viděl, i když to byly jen maličké šedivé obrázky. Až na rovná vlasy, které Fleamont měl byl téměř k nerozeznání od jeho otce a tím vlastně i od něj. A Eufenie vypadala tak excentricky. Vždycky si pod pojmem babička představoval usedlou starou dámu, ale tohle bylo tak vzdálené od jeho představy. Ve stejné linii byl Charlus Potter a Dorea Black. Pod nimi Oreus Potter-Black a Vinie Prince, k jejich jménu byl připojen Lachlan Prince-Black. Všechny tři obrázky byly barevné. Oba muži byli typický Potter, co Harryho zaujalo byla blonďatá žena. Vinie Prince. Překvapeně pohlédl na Snapea. Vůbec nevypadal jako jeho příbuzná. Severus si všiml jeho pohledu. Zadíval se na pergamen.

„Vinie je považovaná za krásku z rodiny, moje matka byla milá, ale ne moc krásná," lehce zamračeně. „Myslím, že můj děd musel být řádně zděšený, když zjistil, že jeho hvězda je moták."

Harry stočil zrak zpět k pergamenu.

„Podle toho tě James pojmenoval." Remus ukázal na jeho pradědečka, Henryho Pottera. Harry se pousmál. Rod pokračoval dál a dál, pak se rozdělil k Ignotusovi Peverellovi a Godricku Nebelvírovi. Zajímavé u Peverellů linka přeskočila. Jak to tak Harry zkoumal, zjistil, že otec Ignotuse měl další dvě děti, Cadmuse, který pokračoval do linie Zmijozela a Antiocha kde se později navázal Brumbál.

Tak se tedy stalo, že Brumbál mohl disponovat statusem Hlava rodu, i když byli až tak vzdáleně příbuzní. Linie z pergamenu začaly postupně slábnout a mizet. „Je to je dočasné kouzlo," vysvětlil Remus. „Někde v trezorech určitě bude Gobelín s Potterovým rodem," dodal, když viděl Harryho rozmrzelo.

„A proč nevydrží?"

„Protože to kouzlo zasahuje do soukromí jiných rodů. Gobelín zobrazí jen rod Potterů. Bude nejspíš začínat Peverellem a končit tebou, než si někoho vezmeš a budete mít děti."

„Proto se nepoužívá jen gobelín?"

Remus se usmál. „Jistě, tam by nebylo vidět kam linie pokračuje. Třeba profesor Brumbál je v jiné linii, ale na status měl nárok, z gobelínu by se to nepoznalo."

„Dobře tedy, to by bylo," začal mluvit úředník. Přerovnal vlastní pergameny. „Máte prsten?" otočil se na skřety. „Nasaďte jej na malíček či prsteníček pravé ruky."

Před Harrym se objevil zlatý prsten s ozdobným zlatým P zasazeným v podivném bílostříbrnomodře blyštivém kameni.

„To je měsíční kámen," vysvětlil Remus. „Když prsten otočíš, je vzadu rodový erb a až si jej nasadíš vyryje se tam tvé jméno jako Lorda Pottera."

„Měsíční kámen?" Harry prsten zvědavě otáčel.

„Měsíční kámen má svému nositeli zajistit vnitřní klid, přinést lásku a vyrovnat city," poznamenal skřet.

„Kouzelníci používají kovy i drahé kameny při nejobtížnějších magických rituálech. V runové magii třeba," vysvětlil Lupin.

„Nebo v černé magii," poznamenal Snape.

„Harry, ještě si to rozmysli. Titul Lord sebou nese velké riziko a s Voldemorte-"začal Brumbál.

„Chci to," rozhodně.

Ředitel se zatvářil nešťastně. „Harry, Harry, chlapče. Vůbec nevíš co to představuje. Těch starostí, zodpovědnosti, problémů..."

Potter se lehce zamračil. Trochu uspěchaně nasadil prsten na pravý prsteníček. Prsten mu byl zprvu trochu velký, jakoby kouzlem se však rychle přizpůsobil. Stejně tak Harry cítil lehké pálení, nejspíš jak se na zadní straně prstenu objevovalo jeho jméno. Pak jím projela vlna tepla. Kámen na prstenu na okamžik zčernal, než opět vybledl do své původní barvy.

„Skvělé," skřet se usmál zlověstným zubatým úsměvem. „Prsten vás přijal. Informujeme zbytek rodu, o vašem titulu."

„Ano, jistě, to udělejte," poznamenal ministerský úředník. „Nyní se pane- Lorde Pottere, podepište zde a zde," položil před Harryho několik pergamenů. „Svědčící kouzelník vedle a vy," otočil se na Brumbála. „Na listinu odevzdávající status, zde a zde," ukázal prstem na pergamen, který se magicky objevil před zamračeným ředitelem.

„Harry," začal Brumbál.

„Řediteli, už jsme o tom mluvili. Ministerstvo žádost pana Pottera schválilo," zarazil jej úředník.

Harry se zamračil. Znamenalo to snad, že se Brumbál snažil jeho schválení zabránit?

„Harry by neměl mít protekci," začal Brumbál.

„I o tom už jsme mluvili. Jistě, schválení nahrál fakt, že jde o 'Chlapce, který přežil', ale jak víte, měl správně vyplněné všechny žádosti a podal pádné argumenty."

Ano? Ještěže Harrymu pomáhali ostatní.

Brumbál se dál mračil. „Tohle není u konce."

„Vlastně bych řekl, že je. Podepište."

Harry lehce roztřesenou rukou poprvé napsal Lord Harry James Potter.

„Ještě status pane Pottere," nahlédl na pergamen úředník.

Jistě, jistě, jen doufal, že se tak nebude muset podepisovat pokaždé a všude. _Lord Harry James Potter Hlava rodu Potter._

„Skvělé. Řediteli, ve slově 'Wulfric' vám chybí 'f'. Nechceme přeci, aby se proces zastavil kvůli administrativní chybě," zamračil se na Brumbála.

Pergameny prostřídaly strany. Harry se ještě třikrát podepsal, stejně tak Snape a úředník Olpell.

„Velmi dobře, tady jsme skončili. Radost s vámi jednat, Lorde Pottere."

„Harry," začal Brumbál.

„Musíme jít, řediteli. Čeká na nás Arthur," uťal ho Snape.

„Myslel jsem, že Brumbál bude dělat problémy, potom co předvedl na ministerstvu," řekl tiše Remus na cestě bankou k Snapeovi. Harry do rozhovoru nejspíš neměl být zahrnut, právě proto se však snažil zaslechnout co nejvíce.

Snape jen pokrčil rameny. „Brumbál vede válku na mnoha frontách, možná mu jen nezbylo dost energie, nebo to už nadále nepovažoval za tolik závadné."

„Myslíš? Nebude moci Harryho kontrolovat."

„Třeba doufá, že až toho na Pottera bude moc, tak si k němu přijde pro pomoc."

To určitě. Harrymu bylo jasné, že toho na něj bude moc, ale měl kolem sebe dost jiných lidí, kteří by mu mohli poradit. Včetně Snape, budoucího Lorda Prince. Jen ta myšlenka sama o sobě byla víc než úsměvná. Už viděl, jak se Snapeem sedí večer u krbu a studují politické dění, Sirius jim zatím mohl donést sušenky a-

„Harry, posloucháš mě?" Vlkodlak na něj zamračeně hleděl.

„Promiň, zamyslel jsem se," cítil, jak se mu rudnou tváře, ještě že nikdo nemohl vidět na co myslí. Snad nikdo. Snape se na něj nějak divně díval.

„Rone, jak jste dopadli?" Weasleyovi na ně již čekali v hale banky.

„Ani se neptej," mrzutě.

„Co se stalo?" Harry zmateně pohlédl z kamaráda na jeho otce.

„Titul již je v řízení," řekl pan Weasley.

„Co to znamená?"

„Že někdo byl rychlejší a požádal o přidělení titulu dříve než Ron. Ron tak musí počkat zda budou splněny podmínky či nikoliv."

„Kdo požádal o titul?"

„Percy," znechuceně odfrkl Ron. „Věřil bys tomu, tak moc nechce mít nic společného s rodinou, že si i nechá změnit jméno. A navíc Lord, pche."

„Rone, ty jsi byl taky ochotný změnit si jméno pro titul," poznamenal pan Weasley.

„Jo, ale to by bylo jiné."

„Jak myslíš. Měli bychom se vrátit domů. Zítra musíte brzo vstávat, abyste stihli vlak a myslím, že zrovna ty ještě nemáš všechny věci zabalené."

-HPT-

Začátek školního roku, jak rychle ta doba přišla a jak moc vzdálený se zdál červen a konec roku, Ohnivý pohár, návrat Pána zla. Cedrikova smrt...

Harry byl létě tak zaneprázdněný, že si na události konce školního roku téměř ani nevzpomněl. Teď však ano. Stál na nástupišti a sledoval spolužáky a jejich rodiny, kterak obezřetně chodí kolem něj. Nejeden z nich na něj vrhl opovržlivý či vyděšený pohled. Slyšel mnoho šeptání a šuškání... Přes léto ani nečel Denního věštce, věděl tak všeobecně co se ve světě děje, ale tak nějak toužil mít aspoň těch pár měsíců klid, než se vrátí to školy a drby a zvěsti začnou nanovo.

Podíval se vedle sebe na Rona. Rudovlasý mladík vrhal znechucené pohledy na každého, kdo na Harryho pohlédl s nějakou nevolí.

„Kde se setkáme s Hermionou?" zeptal se Ron Harryho. Kamarádka stále neodpovídala na jeho dopisy.

„Ehm..." Na to se vlastně nezeptal. „Možná bychom mohli nastoupit a třeba nás najde."

„Jo, jistě." Pochyboval o tom. Spíš si myslel, že je Hermiona hledat nebude.

Za chvíli seděli v jinak prázdném kupé.

„Ale ale, copak to tady máme. Nového Lorda Pottera," ozval se posměšný hlas odedveří. Dovnitř nakráčel Draco Malfoy s obvyklou partou Zmijozelů v závěsu. „Myslíš, Pottere, že být Lord ti zlepší reputaci?"

„Nemyslím," stroze.

„Dej si odchod, Malfoyi!" vyštěkl Ron.

„Koukám, Pottere, že ty a tvůj věrný patolízal jste opět spolu," smích.

„Malf-"

„Nech ho, Rone," zarazil kamaráda Harry.

„Cože?" Weasley na něj zíral.

„Zdravím, já jsem Harry Potter, ty musíš být Draco Malfoy," začal Harry.

„Cože? Pottere, zbláznil ses?" plavovlasý mladík na něj zůstal zírat, stejně tak Ron a všichni ostatní.

„Myslím, že sporů bylo dost," začal Harry. „Takže, ještě jednou. Ahoj. Jsem Harry Potter." Harry k Dracovi napřáhl ruku. Zkoprnělý mladík těkal pohledem na Pottera a na napraženou ruku. Ron se na něj mračil, pohledem jej vyzýval aby jen zkusil Harryho dlaň stisknout. On byl rozhodně proti! Žádné bratříčkování se Zmijozelem!

Harry rukou jemně zamával.

„Draco Malfoy," zamumlal plavovlasý mladík, rychle stiskl nabízenou dlaň, protáhl se mezi Zmijozelskými spolužáky a zmizel na chodbě vlaku. Zmijozelští ještě chvíli nejistě postávali ve dveřích, než následovali Malfoye.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" Do kupé vešla Hermiona. Nejistě se otáčel po Zmijozelech. „Ahoj, Harry. Rone..." přisedla si k nim.

„Hermiono, jaké bylo léto?" zajímal se Harry. „Zmijozelů si nevšímej, mají věci k přemýšlení."

„A nejsou jediní," zamračil se Ron. „Myslel jsem, že se s náma nebavíš?" zaškaredil se na Hermionu.

„Uhm, víš... Léto bylo složité," nejistě.

„Složité? Neodepisovala jsi mi, Ginny se semnou nebavilo a přitom vůbec nevím, že bych něco provedl?!" zuřil Ron. Harry se raději nezapojoval.

„Měla jsem... Promiň," slabý nejistý úsměv.

„Co se stalo?"

„Totiž... Nic, vlastně..."

„Krum?"

„O tom mi ani nemluv! Viktor a já... Nepohodli jsme se. Zdá se, že... Totiž vypadá to, že celou dobu myslel na někoho jiného, ale neměl odvahu s tím něco udělat, tak místo toho byl semnou."

„Cože?"

„Jo, no..." Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Byla jsem naštvaná a raněná a... Neměla jsem si to vybít na tobě."

„Jo, dobře, myslím, no... Nic se nestalo," Ron vypadala nejistě.

„Takže už nejsi s Krumem?" Zajímal se Harry.

„Neposlouchal jsi? Viktor chce někoho jiného. Ne mě! A navíc... Možná jsem někoho potkala..."

„Potkala? To bylo rychlé."

„A co? Nemám právo být šťastná? Ginny střídá kluky téměř každý den!" vyštěknutí.

„Hej, nemluv tak o mojí sestře," Ron se zamračil. Ne snad, že by si o Ginny myslel jen pěkné věci, ale bránit jí musel, už jen z principu.

„To je jedno," Hermiona mávla rukou. „Je to někdo z Bradavic, takže to nemusí být vztah na dálku a dřív zjistím zda to někam směřuje nebo ne."

„Kdo?"

„Nezná ho. Chodí do sedmého ročníku, teď teda začne sedmý ročník, ale je skvělý," dívka se zasněně usmála.

„Kdo?" zopakoval otázku Ron.

„Víš, zatím bych radši, kdyby to nikdo nevěděl. Co když z toho nic nebude a nechci aby... Chtěla bych ten vztah aspoň trochu užít než budou mít všichni pocit, že do toho mohou mluvit."

„Dobře. Jen nám řekni, kdyby se něco dělo. Kdyby se zdálo, že není tak skvělý."

Hermiona se jen usmála. „A teď mi řekněte, co se v létě dělo? Slyšela jsem správně, že jsi Lord Potter? A co Fénixův řád? Ginny mi psala, že jste nechtěli vstoupit?"

Harry s Ronem na sebe pohlédli. Mladý Weasley jen pokrčil rameny. Nechá to na Harrym, ať se sám rozhodne co kamarádce řekne a co ne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Napříč časem –**

Je mi jasné, že mám v povídce spoustu chyb a hlavně překlepů a nedokončených slov. Jsem vám vděčná, že na to neupozorňujete. Přesto se za to docela stydím. Ach jo... Ale opravdu nemám čas po sobě kapitoly číst :-/

-HPT-

Harry seděl mezi svými přáteli ve Velké síni na zahajovací hostině do nového školního roku. Nakonec se rozhodl Hermioně toho moc neříkat. Musel se trochu víc snažit, aby to dívce nebylo nápadné. Protože jak znal Hermionu stačil náznak a mohla se toho chytit a pak vydedukovat zbytek. Ne snad, že by Hermioně nevěřil, jen zatím si nebyl úplně jistý jaký by na to všechno měla názor.

Takže jí neřekl nic o Regulově deníku ani o jeho pochybách co se války týče. Tím pádem jí ani nemohl říct co ví o kolejích a zakladatelích Bradavic. Hermiona kupodivu přijala jeho vysvětlení ohledně titulu a toho, že chce být svému rodu blíž a převzít nějakou zodpovědnost. Zodpovědností a soustředěním na studiu také vysvětlil neochotu vstoupit do řad Fénixova řádu. To Hermiona přijala s nadšením. Vypadala opravdu šťastná představou, že aspoň jeden z jejích přátel před léto dospěl a rozhodl se brát školu vážně. Až Harryho mrzelo, že se jí rozhodl neříct celou pravdu. Měl však obavu, že přespříliš opatrná Hermiona by s tím nesouhlasil a rozhodne by se někomu o svých pochybách svěřit. Možná by nešla přímo za ředitelem, ale... Nehodlal to riskovat.

„Harry, myslela jsem, že-"

„Nemohlo by to počkat, chtěl bych sledovat rozřazování," tiše se otočil na Ginny, která jej vytrhla ze zamyšlení. Opravdu měl v úmyslu letos věnovat třídění prváků větší pozornost.

„Opravdu?" Grangerová se opět potěšeně usmála. Možná to nebyly jen plané řeči, že se Harry tento rok bude soustředit na školu.

Harry se na ní jen usmál a obrátil pozornost k řadě nejistě se tvářících dětí. Jak vzdálené mu přišel ten čas, kdy v té řadě stál i on. Pamatoval si na svou obavu, jak doufal, že neskončí ve Zmijozelu. Teď si nebyl jistý zda je dobře, že tam neskončil. Ale teď se to změní. Spory mezi kolejemi se zastaví. Nebo aspoň zmírní na rozumnou mez. Byl pevně rozhodnut udělat s tím vše, co bude v jeho silách.

Zamračeně sledoval několik nových žáků, kteří byli zařazeni do Zmijozelu.

„Letos má Zmijozel nějak hodně nových žáků," poznamenal Ron, který stejně jako Harry sledoval třídění.

„Jo..." zadumaně. Jen doufal, že to není návratem Voldemorta a tím, že si dospělí kouzelníci svou frustraci a nejistotu vybíjí na dětech. Nebo byla náhoda, že tolik prváků skončilo ve Zmijozelu? Mohlo náhodou být tolik dětí nešťastných, zanedbávaných, týraných? Harry o tom pochyboval.

-HPT-

 _Říjen_ _1974_

 _Druhý ročník začal hekticky, ani jsem téměř neměl čas na psaní. Snažil jsem se v knihovně najít něco bližšího o Grindelwaldovi, ale nebyl jsem moc úspěšný. Budu muset počkat na nějaký složitější školní projekt, abych měl záminku jít do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem._

 _Předevčírem školu zasáhla tragédie. Víc než školu Zmijozel. Věděl jsem, že většina studentů ve Zmijozelu je na tom hůř než ostatní studenti. Jen mi nedošlo, že to může být až tak zlé. Občas jsem si na některých spolužácích všiml modřin, jizev. Ale tohle bylo tak nečekané. Zmijozelská kolej se ještě víc stáhla do sebe a zbytek školy si toho ani nevšiml. Možná se každý utápí ve vlastní vině. A to by měli, protože jsou viní! Jenže se zdá, jakoby většina ostatních žáků obviňovala Zmijozel. Ale jak by ti, kteří sami trpí mohli někoho zachránit, někoho spasit..._

 _Victoria Crabbe, tichá dívka z mého ročníku, možná se to dalo čekat. Od začátku roku byla ještě tišší než obvykle. Všiml jsem si, že moc nejedla, ale který Zmijozel jí hodně? Pak tu byly ty pohledu, které jejím směrem vysílal její bratr, spolužák Luciuse Malfoye. Nejspíš věděl, že se něco stane, ale nic s tím neudělal. Možná ze strachu, aby nebyl za slabocha, kterým by jej určitě ostatní označili, kdyby se staral o malou sestru. Ale..._

 _Victoriu předevčírem časně z rána našla v umývárně Mrzimorská prefektka. Victoria vypila silný jed. Nikdo neví, kde ho zvala. Profesoři vyslýchali celý Zmijozel, i ostatní žáky, kteří měli dost znalostí, aby lektvar mohli připravit. Zatím nic nezjistili. Stalo se to teprve nedávno a všichni jsou tím dost zděšení. Možná až se to rozleží, tak se někdo ozve, že ví víc. Prefektka, která Victorii našla se zhroutila, museli ji nechat odvést k Mungovi. Crabbe s nikým nemluví. Profesoři z něj zkoušeli dostat důvod proč by jeho sestra něco takového udělala, ale neřekl jim nic. Někteří profesoři za ním byli dokonce i ve společenské místnosti a byli tak dotěrní, až na ně Lucius vystartoval. Možná nebude tak špatný, možná jako přítel, kamarád, bude spolehlivý. Nebo v tom má možná nějaký vlastní záměr. Pravda je takové, že po letech bídy se Zmijozelu nedá věřit. A Zmijozel nevěří ostatním._

Harry, sedící v posteli v Nebelvírské věži, se na zápisek v deníku zamračil. Konečně se opět dostal ke čtení a dozví se zrovna takovou věc. Victoria Crabbe, měl dojem, že to jméno v deníku už četl, nejspíš v době, kdy Regulus přemítal nad tím s kým ze svých vrstevníků by se mohl víc bavit. Tak nějak Harry tušil, i když to Regulus přímo nenapsal, že mladého Blacka mrzelo, že se s dívkou nezkusil víc spřátelit. Třeba by tomu, co se stalo mohl zabránit.

S povzdechem zavřel deník a odložil je do nočního stolu. Chvíli na stolek zamyšleně hleděl, pak přidal několik ochranných kouzel. Možná na něj Regulus působil víc, než si připouštěl.

Zamířil na snídani. Tam našel Rona sedícího naproti Hermiona, která zamračeně četla dopis, jenž jí nepochybně přinesla sova ranní poštou.

„Děje se něco?" posadil se vedle rudovlasého kamaráda. Ron jen kývl hlavou na Hermionu. Potter se na ní zahleděl, Nebelvírská dívka se čím dál tím víc mračila a rudla ve tváři, nejspíš ve vzteku.

„Hermiono?" opatrně.

„Jak se opovažuje!"

„Ehm? Kdo?" Harry na ní jen zíral. Hermiona odložila dopis, chvíli na něj nazlobeně hleděl, než mávla hůlkou a nechala jej shořet. Vedle ní sedící druhák se na ní zamračil. Grangerová je jen sjela naštvaným pohledem. Několik okolních studentů si odsedlo.

„Takže? Co se stalo?" velice obezřetně.

Hermiona si povzdychla. „To bylo od Viktora."

„Od Kruma?"

„Znáš jiného?!" vyjela na Rona.

Nebelvíři si vyměnili pohled. Co mohl Krum napsat Hermioně, že jí to tak vytočilo?

„A co chtěl?"

„Co asi? Má tenhle šílený nápad, že bych mu mohla pomoc!"

„S čím?"

„S čím? S čím?! Získat 'lásku jeho života'," Hermiona se značným znechucením naznačila uvozovky. „Pche! Jako bych něco takového měla zapotřebí!" naštvaně se zvedla od snídaně a vykráčela z Velké síně.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" Ron se otočil na Harryho, ten jen pokrčil rameny. Bude se na to muset Hermionu zeptat a nejspíš až u toho nebude Ron. Rudovlasý mladík poslední dobou kamarádku dost vytáčel a nikdo netušil proč.

Chvíli oba tiše jedli, když si Harry všiml, kterak se od Zmijozelského stolu zvědavá Draco Malfoy s obvyklými studenty v závěsu.

„Harry," tiše jej upozornil Ron. Nebylo by úplně vhodné, kdyby zíral na Zmijozely.

„Rone, řekl jsem ti, že tenhle rok chci, aby věci byly jinak, navíc... Zjistil jsem, že Vincentova teta se před lety ve škole zabila."

„Co?" Ron se otočil na Crabbeho, který právě procházel dveřmi z Velké síně. „Ve škole?"

„Jo, v umývárně," zamračeně. Jak to, že takové věci lidi nevěděli? Přeci nebylo obvyklé, aby ve škole někdo zemřel. Navíc dvanáctiletá dívka. Vlastně... Když se tak zamyslel, nebylo to zase tak dávno, kdy byla ve škole zavražděná Uršula a taky to nikdo nevěděl. Byla kouzelnické společnost běžně tak bezcitná?

„Měli bychom přestat zírat," zamumlal Ron, když se po nich naštvaně ohlédl jeden ze zmijozelských sedmáků, vzápětí něco zašeptal Malfoyovi. Plavovlasý mladík se zadíval jejich směrem, ve tváři měl stále nechápavý výraz. Nejspíš nebyl schopný přijít na to, co nekalého má Potter v plánu. Potřásl hlavou a následoval ostatní vez z Velké síně.

Celý následující týden nemohl Harry dostat z hlavy Regulův zápisek. Bylo jen dobře, ten tento rok měli na Obranu proti černé magii Nymphadoru Tonksovou. Sama Tonksová jim svou přítomnost nikterak nevysvětlovala. Potter se však svěřil přátelům o jejím těhotenství a že to je nejspíš důvod, proč není v aktivní bystrozorské službě. Navíc jim ani neřekl, aby tento fakt drželi v tajnosti, takže to vzápětí věděla celá škola. Tonksová se sice zlobila, ale Remus poslal Harrymu děkovný dopis. Sice se zdálo, že vlkodlak ještě není s celou tou věcí smířený, ale nechtěl, aby se jeho partnerce něco stalo jen proto, že žáci nebudou opatrní. Lupin sám Obranu proti černé magii učil, tak moc dobře věděl jak i pro učitele může zbloudilé kouzlo být nebezpečné.

Tonksová sama byla příjemná změna oproti minulému roku. V loňském roce se sice naučili pár důležitých věcí a zajímavých kouzel, ale úplně to pokazil fakt, že je učil smrtijed. Teď měli víc teorie než praxe, ale Nymphadora to prokládala příběhy ze života i zkušenostmi jiných Bystrozorů, takže hodiny rozhodně nebyly nudné.

Harry si prostě nemohl pomoci. Každé ráno, každé jídlo ve Velké síni, sledoval Zmijozelský stůl. Sledoval jak kdo jí, jak se kdo tváří. Jestli někdo nejeví známky přílišné deprese. Od toho zápisku v deníku jej jímala hrůza toho, že by se stejná tragédie měla stát i v dnešní době.

Jeho zájem pochopitelně nezůstal bez povšimnutí. Hlavně od jeho Nebelvírských spolužáků. Ti stejně jako on nyní často zabloudili ke Zmijozelskému stolu pohledem, i když Harry pochyboval o jejich úmyslech. Nejspíš od malých hadů čekali nějakou nekalost.

Harry věděl, že to možná přehání, ale neklid v něm přesto přetrvával. A to i poté, co si na chodbě vyslechl několik posměšný urážek z řad Zmijozelské koleje. V té chvíli jej stálo mnoho sil, aby urážky neopětoval. O mnoho víc sil to určitě stálo Rona, který pokaždé vzteky zrudl, ale na Harryho žádost se udržel. Hermiona pokaždé na oba zkoumavě pohlédla, pravděpodobně si nebyla jistá, co si o jejich náhle nabyté rozumnosti myslet. Zvláštní bylo, že Draco a jeho dva bodyguardi se do posměšků nezapojovali. Plavovlasý mladík nejspíš stále netušil, co si o Harryho náhlé změně myslet. Nebo možná měl svých starostí víc než dost. To ostatně asi všichni ze Zmijozelu, když uvážíme, že se vrátil Pán zla a většina jejich rodičů byla v řadách Smrtijedů...

Harryho tak napadlo jak to mladí Zmijozelové řeší, zda vědí o celé situaci víc než ostatní. Zda to s nimi rodiče řeší.

Studenti Bradavic o návratu samozvaného Pána zla byli informováni. Někteří věřili, jiné ne. Harry si od začátku školního roku vyslechl mnoho různých teorií. Včetně těch opravdu nepěkných o jeho osobě a tom, že to byl on, kdo Cedrika zabil.

Snažil se podobné řeči neposlouchat. Nebelvír naštěstí držel při něm. Zmijozelští věděli pravdu, takže se do debat také nezapojovali, jejich posměšky byly stočeny jiným směrem. Navíc studenti, hlavně ti z čistokrevných rodin si dávali pozor co o něm a před ním říkali. Přeci jen nyní byl Lord Potter, každý to díky Dennímu věštci věděl, nebylo by dobré si ho znepřátelit. I tisk si dával pozor, co o něm napsal.

Postupně debaty na téma Pána zla a Harryho případnou pomatenost slábly. Nejspíš i díky tomu, že Harry se nezapojoval a nevydal žádné stanovisko. V Denním věštci se téma občas objevilo. Zdálo se, že Brumbál na tisk dost tlačí, aby napsali pravdu o návratu Voldemorta. Jenže jeho pravda nebyla ničím a nikým podložená, takže téma vyšumělo. Harryho napadlo, že by mohl vystoupit na Brumbálovu stranu, jak ostatně ředitel doufal, ale nějak se mu do toho nechtělo. Věděl, že svým mlčením nahrává do karet Voldemortovi, který v klidu může budovat armádu a spřádat plány, ale nemohl v sobě najít zájem. Říkal pravdu, když prohlásil, že se nechce do války zapojovat, aspoň zatím. Chtěl se soustředit na školu. Sice ne tak, jak si myslela a doufala Hermiona, ale na studenty, na vztahy, na lidi, na Zmijozel. Potřeboval proniknout do tají Bradavických kolejí, zjistit jak se věci mají. Potřeboval zjistit, co se stalo s Regulem, proč změnil názor na svět. Mohlo se to stát i jemu?

-HPT-

Byl začátek října, když se v Denním věštci objevil dlouho očekávaný titulek.

 **Lord Prince si vzal Lorda Blacka**

 **Otevření případu, Black bez viny?**

Harry nadpisy jen přejel pohledem, nepotřeboval vědět podrobnosti. Zato Ron do novin zíral s otevřenou pusou.

„Sirius si vzal Snapea!"

„Hm..."

„Věděl si to?" nevěřícně se na Harryho ohlédl, jakoby to snad mohl nějak ovlivnit. Ron ale nebyl jediný kdo byl překvapený. Většina těch, kteří si již stačili noviny přečíst, nyní zírali na Snapea. Stejně tak osazenstvo profesorského stolu. Černovlasý profesor lektvarů v klidu jedl svou snídani a nevšímal si rozruchu.

„Otevření případu?" Hermionu zaujal úplně jiný článek než ostatní.

„Jo, vypadá to, že by Sirius konečně mohl být volný," pousmál se Harry.

„Za jakou cenu," zamumlal Ron. „To teď budeš trávit prázdniny se Snapeem?" zvědavě.

„Ehm, totiž... To nevím," nad tím neuvažoval. Zamračeně pohlédl k profesorskému stolu. Třeba Snape nebude žít se Siriusem. I když teď byli svoji, tak se stále nesnášeli, nedovedl si představit, kterak spolu tráví víc času než je nutné. Svěřil se se svou domněnkou Ronovi.

„Ale oni musí."

„Co?"

„Musí žít spolu."

„Jak to myslí, že musí," Harry byl zmatený.

„No, manželství musí být naplněno," Ron zrudl.

„Co?"

„Uhm, totiž, uhm... Aby platilo, tak musí..." Ron udělal jakýsi manévr rukou. Harry na něj dál zíral.

„Merline... Musí mít sex!" vyhrkl Ron. Nebelvírský stůl se po něm otočil. Weasley zrudl, sklopil zrak k desce stolu. Potter na se opět otočil na Snapea. Do mysli se mu vtírala nepříjemná představa neoblíbeného profesora a jeho kmotra. Potřásl hlavou. Právě v tom okamžiku Snape zvedl zrak od snídaně a střetl se s jeho pohledem. Lektvarista se zlomyslně ušklíbl. Mohl snad vědět, co prošlo Harryho myslí..?

Harry se slabě otřásl, raději stočil zrak ke Zmijozelskému stolu. Zmijozelové nevypadali příliš překvapeně. Možná je Snape předběžně informoval.

Potter pohledem přejel přes studenty, o něco déle setrval na Dracovi. Měl z mladého Malfoye smíšené pocity.

Zamračil se, když si všiml, kterak Draco zachmuřeně zírá na snídani a nemá se k tomu, aby jedl. Harrymu myslí projela vzpomínka na Regulův deník. Mohl být Draco v depresi? Mohl mít nějaký problém? Ani nevěděl proč jej začal plavovlasý mladík tak fascinovat, přitahovat..? Ne, nepřitahoval jej, to určitě ne. Nebo ano? Určitě v tom byla jen obecná starost. Možná i neklid, který v něm vyvolávala myšlenka na Dracova otce. Jaký byl asi Lucius jako otec. Byl milý, klidný, starostlivý? Nějak si to neuměl představit. Možná kdyby nečetl co o něm psal Regulus, ale takhle... Harry se stále obával toho, co o Luciusovi zjistí. To co psal Regulus, co řekl Ron. A co Draco? Draco s Luciusem žil, byl v nějakém reálném nebezpečí? Určitě byl ve Zmijozelu z nějakého důvodu. Ale třeba byl důvod stejný jako u Regula. Třeba měl Draco něco zjisti, někomu pomoci. Třeba tím důvodem nebylo jeho vlastní neštěstí... Harry o tom pochyboval.


	17. Chapter 17

**Napříč časem –**

 _01.01.1975_

 _Yule ještě neskončil, ale na tom nezáleží, vánoce, které se slaví ve škole dávno skončily. Výuka ještě nezačala, takže mám chvíli čas něco napsat. Po událostech v říjnu jsem musel být zvláště opatrný a obezřetný s tím, co dělám, co píšu, co hledám...Učitelé se měli na pozoru na jakékoliv podezřelé jednání. Teď už se situace trochu uklidnila. Aspoň vedení školy se snaží tvářit, že se ve škole vlastně nic špatného nestalo. Studenti z ostatních kolejí ještě po Zmijozelech vrhají podezíravé pohledy. Co si myslí? Že jsme snad Victoriu k jejímu činu dohnali? Pokud něco, tak nezájem ostatních o její blaho. Nakonec vyšlo najevo, co se stalo. Crabbe jsou kouzelnický rod, čistokrevný rod, ale nikdy nebyli na výsluní. Nejblíže, kdy se dostali k moci bylo, když si Irma Crabbe vzala Polluxe Blacka. Zdá se, že rodiče Victorie to nesli dost nelibě a svou nevoli si vybíjeli na dětech. A možná o to víc, když zemřel starý Crabbe a matka Vincenta a Victorie se znovu vdala._

 _Vlastně víc než Vincent Crabbe tou událostí vypadal zničený Zaine Goyle. Zpočátku mi hned nedošlo, že jsou vlastně bratranci, jedna rodina. Pravděpodobně spolu trávili společný čas a je možné, že Goyle je citlivější, každopádně jsem ho několikrát viděl brečet ve společenské místnosti. Nebo byl důvod jiný? Sedmý ročník se poslední dobou chová nějak divně, mají něco za lubem? A nejen Zmijozel, viděl jsem i několik Havraspárů a dokonce pár Nebelvírů. Seskupují se dohromady a cosi plánují. Stále častěji slýchávám o Valpruze a poslední dobou i nějaké zvěsti o Smrtijedech. Co to má jako být?_

Harry se zamračil. O Valpruze samozřejmě v deníku již dříve nějaké zmínky četl, ale o Smrtijedech se Regulus zmínil vůbec poprvé. Jistě, mladému Blackovi bylo dvanáct a měl v mysli jiné věci než formování pobočníků příštího Pána zla, ale stejně... Harry vlastně netušil, kdy Smrtijedi vznikli. Bylo možné, že první myšlenka byla jiná? A kdy se to zvrtlo? V roce 1975 byl Lucius Malfoy a většina budoucích nejvěrnějších Smrtijedů stále ještě ve škole. Bylo možné, že Smrtijedi začali svou devastující činnost až potom? Voldemortovi v té době bylo kolem padesáti let, nebylo by pro něj těžké zmanipulovat partu dětí, zvláště dětí, které do teď nikdo neviděl. Skupinu týraných nešťastných duší, kteří v něm viděli svého spasitele.

Na druhou stranu z toho, co pal Regulus si Harry neuměl představit, že takový Lucius Malfoy sebou nechal manipulovat. Zdálo se, že již v té době moc dobře věděl co chce a šel si zatím.

Harryho napadla děsivá myšlenka. Bylo možné, že Lucius Malfoy byl větší zlo, než za které ho do teď považoval? Mohl být Voldemort jen figurkou..?

To určitě ne. Brumbál by si uvědomil, že je něco špatně. Že bojuje s někým, kdo netahá za nitky. Navíc, když Pán zla padl, tak Lucius tvrdil, že byl po kouzlem, že není zlý, nebyl Smrtijed... Mohla to celé být jedna velká blamáž?

Co měl teď Harry dělat, měl se někomu svěřit? Nevysmáli by se mu? Vždyť většina lidí stále ještě popírala návrat Voldemorta a kdyby řekl, že vlastně Pán zla není tím nejhorším možným...

Zahleděl se do deníku.

 _Zjistil jsem, proč možná Brumbál tak nesnáší kouzelnické svátky a tradice, ale pokud je to opravdu ten důvod a jediný důvod, pak je to dost dětinské. I když, kdo ví. Možná Grindelwalda opravdu miloval a jen pomyšlení na něj jej ničí._

 _Našel jsem několik záznamů o Grindelwaldovi. Zdá se, že miloval kouzelnické svátky. Vše kouzelnické. Tradice, oslavy, magii... Víc než miloval, chvílemi se zdálo, že tím byl posedlý. Podařilo se mi vymámit nějaké informace z lidí, kteří ty dva znali v mládí. Zdá se, že Grindelwald a Brumbál několik svátků slavili společně. Některé svátky se dají slavit různými způsoby, jako veřejný svátek, rodinný nebo milenecký. Nepochybuji o tom, jak slavil ředitel s Gellertem. Magie oslav se kolem nich musela omotat, svázat je dohromady. Je s podivem, že se oba nezbláznili, když tráví tolik času od sebe. Nebo jej Brumbál chodí navštěvovat?_

Potter se opět zamračil, deník nechával čím dál tím více otázek, ale nedával moc odpovědí. Takže Brumbál s někdejším Pánem zla opravdu měl milenecký vztah. Harry netušil, jaký je rozdíl ve formách oslav, ale nejspíš to bylo víc intimní... Pokud ale ta magie natolik Brumbála ovlivnila, že teď tradice bojkotuje, tak to nezní moc dobře.

-HPT-

Harry si přisedl k Hermioně ve vzdálením konci knihovny. Ron s nimi nebyl a právě toho chtěl Harry využít, aby si konečně v klidu promluvil s kamarádkou. Hermiona poslední dny byla buď naštvaná, nebo přehnaně laskavá. Navíc často byla kdesi se svým novým objevem. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby hodně naléhal, tak by mu řekla o koho jde, ale nechtěl na ní tlačit. Každý má právo na nějaké to tajemství. Co jej ale tížilo byl Hermiony vztah k Ronovi. Byli to jeho přátelé, neměli by být rozhádaní. Zvláště, když rudovlasý mladík ani nevěděl, co udělal a nemohl to tak napravit.

„Hermionu," usmál se na kadeřavou dívku.

„Harry," opatrně. „Potřebuješ něco?"

„Vlastně jo, ne, nepotřebuji, jen jsem mysle, že bychom si mohli promluvit. Víš, v klidu, jen mi dva..."

„Hmm, o něčem konkrétním?"

„Co se děje?"

„Nic," zmateně.

„Hermiono," povzdech. „Poslední dny ti chodí stále víc dopisů od Kruma, pokaždé vypadáš víc a víc naštvaná. Udělal ti něco?"

„Ne..." Dívka se nešťastně rozhlédla kolem. „Něco po mě chce," ztišila hlas.

„To si říkala, že chce, abys mu pomohla. Ještě stále?" Měl za to, že mu Hermiona celkem jasně odpověděla. Aspoň to usuzoval z toho, kterak dívka zuřivě psala na pergamen a pak ho zasílala zpátky do Bulharska.

„Je neoblomný. Má tuhle vizi, nápad, že bych... Nechci mu pomáhat," sklesle.

„Hm... Myslel jsem, že ho nemáš ráda."

„Nemám, tedy měla jsem, jistě bylo příjemné, když o mě někdo stál jako o ženu, ale... V létě mi došlo, že ani z mé strany do nebyla nějaká láska, jen zalíbení... Teď jsem zamilovaná a vidím ten rozdíl, ale..." pokrčila rameny. „To neznamená, že mu budu pomáhat."

„Nechceš, aby byl šťastný?" Neviděl důvod, proč by mu kamarádka nemohla pomoci. Sama řekla, že Kruma ráda nemá, tak proč mu bránit, aby nebyl s někým jiným.

„Chci, jistě. Viktor není špatný, i když mě mrzelo, že mě vlastně využil. Jenže mám obavu, že tohle nebude jeho štěstí a navíc tím ublíží někomu dalšímu."

„Myslíš, že ten koho Krum chce by ho nechtěl?" Harry byl zmatený.

„Asi ne."

„A neměli by to zjistil sami? Možná bys tomu neměla bránit."

„Nebráním, ale nechci pomáhat! Když to nevyjde, tak budou obě strany naštvané na mě a-"

„Neříkala si, že Krum sám k tomu nemá dost odvahy?"

„Jo to jo, celý minulý rok byl v Bradavicích a místo toho, aby šel za svým, tak chodil semnou," mrzutě.

„Oh, takže jeho vyvolená je z Bradavic," úsměv. Tušil to, ale lepší mít jistotu.

„Jo," opatrně. „Je... Není to vyvolená."

„He?"

„Viktor miluje muže," opatrně.

„No," zamyšleně. „Slyšel jsem, že v kouzelnické společnosti to není problém," poznamenal.

„Jo, já to taky slyšela, ale ty nejsi z kouzelnické společnosti."

„Nechápu, to vadí?"

„Harry..."

„Nejsem to já, že ne?" zděšeně. Ne snad, že by Krum byl špatný, jen ne vhodný pro něj. Navíc tak trochu mu do oka padl někdo jiný...

„Ne," zamračeně. „Je to Ron."

„Cože?!" Harry nevěděl zda se má smát či nikoliv. Dobře, jeho volba partnera není zase tak špatná jako Krumova volba. Ron ho nesnášel.

Hermiona zamračeně hleděla do stolu.

„Tušila jsem, že tam není něco úplně v pořádku, když se na něj Viktor při plese stále ptal. Ale myslela jsem si, že třeba žárlí, že si myslí, že já a Ron..." sklesle. Harry na ní zamračeně hleděl.

„Možná máš pravdu a neměla by ses do toho plést."

„Myslíš, že Ron..."

„Kdo ví. Ron Kruma moc nemusí. Tedy měl ho rád předtím, ale minulý rok si k němu vypěstoval určitou averzi. A i tak myslím, že předtím to byl prostě obdiv k hráči Famfrpálu," Harry pokrčil rameny. Aby byl upřímný moc se s Ronem o takových věcech nebavil. Netušil ani jaké má rudovlasý mladík preference, líbili se mu ženy či muži?

„Neříkal si, že nemám stát v cestě jejich štěstí?" zamračila se na něj Grangerová.

„To bylo předtím, než jsem zjistil, že to je Ron. Ron! Ron není právě taktní... Mohl by Krumovi říct něco, co by ho ranilo, jako vážně ranilo a-"

„Když mohou spolu být šťastní Snape a Sirius."

„Tak ti dva spolu určitě šťastní nejsou!" rozhodně.

„Ale jdi, všichni pevně věří tomu, že ti dva jsou dávní milenci, kteří konečně našli odvahu k tomu ukázat svou lásku světu."

„COŽE?! Jak všichni tomu věří?"

„No tak, holky," Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Je to vlastně velmi romantická představa..."

„Viděla si někdy ty dva spolu?" nevěřícně. „Ti určitě nebyli žádní tajní milenci!"

„Nebo jen dobře střeží své tajemství."

„Hermiono," varovně.

„Jen tě škádlím," s úsměvem. „Ale představa je to pěkná. Dávalo by to naději ostatním nesourodým párům.."

„Hermiono, s kým chodíš?" zamyšleně.

„Řekla jsem ti, že to nechci veřejně propírat," zamračeně.

„Já vím, jen... Není to Malfoy?" Merline, jen ať to není Malfoy. Ani nevěděl proč nechtěl, aby to nebyl plavovlasý mladík. Možná kvůli Hermioně. Ano, bylo to tak. Určitě. Nechtěl, aby se kamarádka zranila. Nebo ne? Proč jinak by mu na to mělo záležet...

„Harry-"

„Je to MALFOY?!"

„Co? Ne, není to Malfoy, jak tě to proboha napadlo?" zmateně. „Nemusíš tak vyšilovat. Myslela jsem, že chceš tenhle rok se Zmijozely vycházet?" nechápavě.

„Jo, to jo jen... Uhm..."

„Něco co bych měla vědět?" pátravě se na kamaráda zadívala.

„Uhmm..."

„Co řešíte?" Ron si přisedl k jejich stolku.

„Nic, absolutně nic," prohlásil Harry. „Vlastně chtěl jsem se tě zeptat-"

„Harry," Hermiona se na něj varovně zamračila.

„V létě si říkal, že s nikým nechodíš," začal Potter.

„Jo?" opatrně.

„No, myslel jsem... Kdo se ti líbí? Někdo konkrétní? Holky? Kluci?"

„Proč?" rudovlasý mladík podezíravě přimhouřil oči.

„Možná vím o někom komu se líbíš-" začal Harry.

„Ale ta osoba si není jistá, zda bys jí, nebo jeho chtěl," dodala Hermiona.

Ron si kamarády přeměřil pohledem. „Nikdo se mi nelíbí, ale možná to nechci ani vědět."

„Proč ne, třeba bys zjistil, že to není tak špatné a-"

„Je to Malfoy?" prohlásil Ron.

„Cože?" Harry sklapl.

„Proboha, co máte furt s tím Malfoyem," povzdechla si Hermiona.

„Jen že poslední dobou furt zírá k našemu stolu, tak mě to tak napadlo," pokrčil rameny Ron. Harry se na něj zamračil. Nevšiml si, že by jejich směrem plavovlasý mladík vysílal nějak časté pohledy. I když asi by si to ani všimnout nemohl. Sám se snažil být ve svém sledování Zmijozelského stolu co nejopatrnější, takže mezi vlastním sledován a snahou být neviděn, by nezjistil zda jej někdo sleduje víc než bylo obvyklé. Počkat. Proč jej právě napadlo, že byl sledován on. Ron si myslel, že Malfoy sledoval jeho. Ne, to by bylo ještě horší, než kdyby s Malfoyem chodila Hermiona. Na druhou stranu Ron by se Zmijozelem nic nezačal. Nebo ano? Teď se tvářil tak zvláštně...

„Kdyby to byl Malfoy, tak..?" nejistě začal Harry. Ron pokrčil rameny.

„Asi nic, chci říct... Teda není ošklivý a nejspíš není ani hloupý, popřu když někde řeknete, že jsem to řekl," dodal urychleně. „Ale nějak si to neumím představit. Navíc, Malfoy je takovej..." Ron se rozhlédl kolem zda je nikdo neposlouchá. „Víš, co jsem ti řekl o jeho otci," zaklonil se k Harrymu.

„Myslíš, že Draco je stejný jako Lucius?" zamračeně.

„Ne, právě že ne. Spíš myslím, že by k sobě potřeboval někoho, kdo... Já bych určitě nebyl vhodným kandidátem," rozhodně. Potter se na něj zmateně zahleděl. Jak to myslel? Koho by k sobě mladý Zmijozel potřeboval.

Hermiona se na oba zamračila. Nechtěla se vyptávat o čem konkrétně mluví, snad z obavy, že by pak chtěli znát její vlastní vztahové tajemství.

„Kam jdeš?" Harry se otočil na Hermionu, která si začala balit věci a měla se k odchodu.

„Musím jít odepsat Viktorovi."

„Jo? A co mu napíšeš?" zvědavě. Kadeřavá dívka si povzdechla. „Asi že mu pomůžu."

„Pomůže? S čím?" Ron sledoval odcházející kamarádku.

„Tak, nic špatného. Jen je to komplikované," usmál se Harry.

„Pche... A co ty?"

„Co já? Co?" zmateně. Rudovlasý mladík protočil oči v sloup.

„Vidím jak při každém jídle zíráš jistým směrem," úšklebek.

„Jo, kontroluju-"

„Nechci slyšet nějaký kecy o tom, jak hlídáš zda se nějaký Zmijozel nechce pokusit o sebevraždu," prohlásil rozhodně Ron. Harry se na něj zamračil, možná nebyl tak dobrý nápad říkat Ronovi o věcech, které zjistil z deníku.

„Dobře? A co teda?"

„Někdo se ti tam líbí, kdy s tím něco uděláš?"

„Uhm..." Ne že by se mu někdo úplně líbil, jen možná trochu. Neměl v tom úplně jasno. Jak to, že když v tom neměl jasno on, tak se zdálo, že v tom má jasno Ron?


	18. Chapter 18

**Napříč časem –**

To říjnové ráno Harry seděl s Ronem ve Velké síni na snídani. Seděl tak, aby stále měl přehled o Zmijozelském stole, ale byl méně nápadný než dny předtím. Rudovlasý mladík nad jeho jednáním jen protočil oči v sloup. Právě se chystal pustit do jídla, když mezi nimi přistála neznámá sova. Harry sáhl po dopisu, ale sova udělal krok k Ronovi. Weasley na ní překvapeně pohlédl. Sovu neznal, netušil tak kdo by mu mohl psát. Mimo rodiny mu prakticky nikdo dopisy neposílal. Proč taky, všechny přátele měl ve škole a nebylo nutno zasílat dopisy.

„Kdo ti píše?" zajímal se Harry, když se Ron stále neměl k tomu, aby si dopis převzal. Weasley zamračeně sáhl po dopisu. Po přečtení prvních pár řádek se jeho zamračené ještě prohloubilo.

„No?" naléhal Harry.

„Je to od Kruma," nechápavě. Přelétl pohledem obsah dopisu. S nechápavým výrazem si dopis přečetl několikrát, dokonce jej otočil, zda je nějaké vysvětlení na druhé straně, i do nyní prázdné obálky nahlédl. Pak zmateně pohlédl na Harryho.

„Stalo se něco? Co chce?" Vlastně tak trochu tušil. Zdálo se, že ať už Viktorovi Hermiona poradila cokoliv, tak mladý Bulhar se rozhodl učinit první krok v případném vztahu s Ronem.

„Ptá se kdy máme první Prasinkový víkend a chce se sejít," zmateně.

„A nic víc nepíše?" Harry se naklonil, aby lépe viděl na hustě popsaný pergamen.

„Ne," Ron dopis složil a skryl do kapsy. Harry se na něj zamračil, tolik k tomu, že sdílejí všechna tajemství.

„Takže do Prasinek jdeš s Krumem, he?" slabý úsměv. Ron zrudl. „Nevím, je to určitě nějaký žert, ale..." pokrčil rameny. „Možná se chce vrátit k Hermioně a neví jak-"

„Ale prdlajs."

„Ty o tom něco víš?" podezíravě.

„Možná..." obezřetně. „Hermiona možná něco málo naznačila."

„Jo, jasně," zamračeně. Nebyl rád, když se o něm někdo bavil se ještě bez něj. „Měl bys říct Malfoyovi," dodal škodolibě.

„Co bych mu měl říkat?" nechápal Harry.

„Aby šel s tebou do Prasinek.

„Cože? Ne, jak tě to napadlo? To mu určitě říkat nebudu," Harry se rozhlédl kolem, zda je nikdo neposlouchal. Byla to jen náhoda, opravdu, že při té příležitosti mu zrak padl na plavovlasého Zmijozela. Draco Malfoy opět vypadal sklesle. Co se s ním jen dělo? Nebo si toho Harry jen předchozí léta nevšiml?

„Harry,," začal Ron, byl rád, že se rozhovor mohl stočit jiným, pro něj bezpečnějším, směrem. „V létě si řekl, že se ti líbí kluci-"

„To jsem neřekl!"

„Naznačil? Když s ti nelíbí holky, musí se ti líbí kluci, jiná možnost není," rozhodně. „A Malfoye sleduješ dost dlouho dobu a v minulých letech-"

„Počkej, jak to s tím souvisí?"

„Měli jste vztah jako Siriuse s Snapeem a podívej jak dopadli," Ron pokrčil rameny. Tak trochu Harryho škádlil, i když mu bylo jasné, že mladý Nebelvír by o plavovlasého Zmijozela stál. Možná by ti to měl připustit. Ron z toho samozřejmě nebyl nadšený, ale jak v létě řekl, bude stát při Harrym, ať se děje co se děje. A pokud se Harry rozhodne dát své srdce temnému čaroději, bude stát po jeho boku, kdyby věci šly do pekel...

„To není STEJNÉ!" vykřikl rozhořčeně Harry.

„Pottere, na tvoje výlevy není nikdo zvědavej," ozvalo se za nimi. Harry zbledl, pohlédl na Rona, ten dělal, že nevidí neslyší. Nebelvír se s povzdechem otočil tváří k plavovlasému Zmijozelovi.

„Draco."

Mladý Malfoy se na něj zamračil. Za poslední víc jak měsíc s Potterem nepromluvil ani slovo. Harry uvažoval zda jej jejich setkání ve vlaku natolik vykolejilo, nebo se děje něco jiného. Pryč byly posměšky, které si v posledních letech vyměňovali. Draco si jej nevšímal. A to i přesto, že se Harry nejednou pokoušel jeho pohled zachytit. I když, pokud je pravda, co Ron říkal, tak Draco jejich směrem hledí, když není viděn. Mladý Zmijozel musí ve svém počínání být úspěšnější, protože o Harryho vlastním sledování Zmijozelu věděli prakticky všichni.

„Víš, Draco, napadlo mě... Co děláš o víkendu?" začal Harry, nevšímaje si tiše se pochechtávajícího Rona.

„Cože?" plavovlasý mladík nechápavě zamrkal.

„Jdeš do Prasinek?"

„Uhm... Draco se nechápavě rozhlížel kolem, hledaje nějakou indicii k Potterově chování.

„Pottere," opatrně začal Draco, netušíce jak by měl na Harryho zareagovat.

„Napadlo mě, že bychom mohli jít spolu," vyhrkl Harry dřív než měl možnost nad tím pořádně uvažovat.

„Ty už ses dočista zbláznil!"

„Ne, jen mě vyslechni-"

„Nebudu poslouchat nic!" plavovlasý mladík se otočil k východu z Velké síně.

„Jo, to šlo dobře," poznamenal Ron.

„Rone," zavrčení. „Je to tvoje vina!"

„Co? Jak by mohla? Nikdo neví co pořádně chceš. Nejdřív říkáš, že nechceš kluka, pak že nechceš Zmijozela, pak že nechceš Malfoye a pak ho pozveš na rande," protestoval Ron.

„Hmm..." Harry si povzdechl. „Co mám dělat?"

„Udělej to jako Krum," zamručel Ron „Napiš mu dopis a doufej, že vše špatné bude zapomenuto."

„Hmm..."

„Nepiš mu dopis! Pro Merlina," rudovlasý mladík vyhrkl. „Nevím kde Krum vzal ten nápad a kdo mu řekl, že je to dobrý nápad, ale není," rozhodně.

„Takže s ním do Prasinek nepůjdeš?" zvědavě.

„Ehm... Musím to promyslet."

„Půjdeš?" Vlastně si ani nemyslel, že by nad tím Ron uvažoval. Rudovlasý mladík se zdál být tak přesvědčený o tom, že Krum je špatný člověk. Celá ta situace mu dávala naději, že i on by mohl získat 'svého temného čaroděje'.

-HPT-

 _12.04.1975_

 _Zjistil jsem zajímavé věci._ _Zjišťoval a pátral jsem celý rok, ale teď už mám trochu přehled jak to je. Uvažoval jsem, zda se nesvěřit Eugenovi, ale on je dost opatrný a navíc ho nechci zbytečně vystavovat nebezpečí. Není to samozřejmě tak, jako bych dělal něco nebezpečného, jen... Spřátelil jsem se s panem_ _Hewel_ _le_ _l_ _em, nebo tak blízko jak starý muž a dvanáctiletý student mohou být. Pan_ _Hewel_ _le_ _l_ _je knihkupec v Prasinkách, to od něj mám Koncept důvěry. Ze začátku roku jsem k němu zašel a nějak řeč přišla na knihu a na to, co si o tom myslím. Vypadal dost překvapen mými závěry, myslím, že i potěšen. Začal mě učit nějaké další věci, říkat to, co bych nejspíš neměl vědět, co by nikdo neměl vědět. Ale pan_ _Hewel_ _le_ _l_ _je už starý muž, hodně starý, myslím, že proto moc nehledí na to, co se má a co ne... Řekl jsem mu o událostech ve škole, o Rytířích Valprugy o Smrtijedech, jen to co vím, co jsem slyšel, moc toho není, ale dost aby mě to znepokojilo. Pan_ _Hewel_ _le_ _l_ _se tomu jen smál._ _Mám takový pocit, že zažil věci, při kterých by hrůzou vstávaly vlasy na hlavě všem minulým i budoucím Temným pánům. Nevím zda je to tím, že semnou knihovník jedná jako se sobě rovným, ale mám pocit, že se mu mohu svěřit. A on, no... Nejspíš ve svém věku potřebuje s někým mluvit, někomu se svěřit._

Harryho napadlo kolik lidí by dnes bylo natolik pošetilých, aby se vysmívali Smrtijedům. Ale v té době ten název ještě nic neznamenal, nebyla to hrozba. Co si asi starý kouzelník pomyslel o své pošetilosti v době, kdy se Voldemort dostal k moci.

Na druhou stranu Harryho docela potěšilo, že Regulus našel někoho dalšího s kým mohl mluvit a navíc někoho ze zkušenostmi, někoho od koho mohl vyzvědět další věci.

Hewellel, to jméno Harrymu nic neříkalo. V Prasinkách bylo knihkupectví, ale žádné takové o kterém mluvil Regulus, bylo snad možné, že za ta léta bylo zrušené? Pokud byl kouzelník opravdu starý, tak nejspíš již zemřel a je tedy možné, že knihkupectví po něm nikdo nepřevzal. Potter si usmysli, že při příští návštěvě Prasinek popátrá kolem. Pořádně si vesnici ještě nikdy neprohlížel, vždy směřoval s přátely do oblíbených destinací a tím to končilo. Přitom Prasinky byla velká vesnice, muselo tam být spoustu míst, která neviděla o kterých ani neslyšel.

 _Hewellel ví o Relikviích smrti, jen jsem to téma nadhodil a on se jen tajemně usmál. Ale zatím mi o tom nic kloudného neřekl. Začal mluvit o něčem jiném, něčem co je prý součástí._

 _ _P_ _raedictio__ _ _mortalita,_ _něco jako Věštba smrti, Předpověď smrtelnosti... Každopádně má jít o prastarou předpověď něčeho, co má teprve nadejít. Má to být starší než Bradavice, dávno před_ _dobou_ _zakladatelů.__

Harry v duchu zasténal. Další věštba. Jakoby ta aktuální nezpůsobila dost škody.

 _Věštba je dost složitá a i Hewellel mi jí říkal tak komplikovaně. Zdá se, že je jí poměrně fascinován. Takže jsme jí několikrát probrali ze všech stran. Ve zkratce se ve Věštbě mluví o čtveřici kouzelníků – mužů to je důležité – kteří ovládnou smrt. Každý z nich jiným způsobem. Bude tam jeden, který nebude moci zemřít, nebo spíš nebude moci zůstat mrtvý, kdo ví co je tím myšleno. Pak je zde jeden, který si bude moci zvolit, ten, který ovládne temnotu. Pravděpodobně nějaký temný kouzelník. A pak jsou zde dva, kteří budou vládnout smrti. A právě těch poslední dvou by se měly týkat Relikvie smrti. Zdá se, že tato čtveřice mužů bude nějak spřízněná, pravděpodobně to budou milenci, ne asi všichni dohromady, ale dva a dva, aspoň doufám, jinak by to bylo dost zvláštní. Ale kdo, třeba za mnoho let takový vztah bude normální. Každopádně ti dva s Relikviema by měli být určitě spřízněné duše, jen ty mohou vládnout Relikviím. Tím pro mě nejspíš bude pátrání po Relikviích končit, protože pochybuji, že na mě nějaká spřízněná duše čeká._

 _Ptal jsem se pana Hewellela na to, proč těmi zmíněnými mohou být jen muži, protože on si tím byl velice jistý. Prý dřív byla láska dvou mužů brána jako něco jiného, speciálního, čistšího. Možná proto, že dřív svět nebyl tak otevřený a pokud už dva muži mohli svou lásku dávat najevo, tak si tím museli být opravdu jistí a pak se to bralo jako něco 'lepšího'. Ale Hewellel si myslí, že to víc souvisí s magií, která je v každém jiné a magie dvou mužů spolu funguje jinak než muže a ženy nebo dvou žen._

 _ _Ta vyvolená čtveřice by měla žít mnoho let, myslím opravdu mnoho let, jako stovek, tisíců možná i více let. A měla by být obranou proti temnotě, která by Zemi chtěla ovládnout. Pan Hewellel trval na tom, že jde o Zemi jako takovou a ne jen o kouzelnický svět, zvláštní.__

A Harry si myslel, že věštba týkající se jeho a Voldemorta je zlá. No, aspoň ta jeho nezahrnovala celý svět.

Opět se v deníku psalo o Relikviích smrti, bude muset udělat vlastní výzkum, protože to vypadalo, že Regulus se tím tématem zabývat nebude.

-HPT-

„Draco, hej Draco, počkej!" Harry dobíhal za plavovlasý mladíkem po školních pozemcích. Bylo těsně před víkendem v návštěvou Prasinek.

„Co chceš, Pottere," Draco se na něj znechuceně zamračil.

„Takže, myslel jsem, že by sis třeba mohl rozmyslet-"

„Ne."

„Počkej, nevíš co jsem se chtěl zeptat."

„Je mi to jedno. Neptej se mě na nic!" Malfoy pokračoval v cestě.

Harry zasténal. Jak měl Draca přesvědčit, aby jej aspoň vyslechl.

„Draco, prosím, jeden víkend, to ti nic neudělá."

„Merline, Pottere, nemáš nic lepšího na práci, než mě otravovat?" zaúpění. Proč si ho Potter vůbec všímal? Měsíc na něj nepromluvil a teď za ním stále běhal a něco chtěl. Ne snad, že by mu to nelichotilo, ale... Ne, nelichotilo! Chtěl zpátky své obyčejné školní dny. Možná by mohl Pottera začít opět urážet, třeba by se mu tak z halvy vypustil ten bláznivý nápad, že by spolu mohli trávit společný čas.

„Nemusí to být jako rande," začal Harry.

„Cože? Počkej, počkej..." Plavovlasý mladík se zastavil a otočil se čelem k Nebelvírovi. „Chtěl si jít na rande?"

„Nó, možná..." opatrně. „Bylo by to špatně?"

„Pottere, je tohle nějak komplikovaný vtip, který na mě chystáte?" Draco přimhouřil oči, jestli to tak je, tak nechť je chrání všichni démoni světa před jeho krutou pomstou.

„Ne," Harry nechápal, jak by si mohl kdokoliv myslet, že by o něčem takovém žertoval.

„Pottere," povzdychnutí. „Jdi s Weasleym, nebo s Grangerovou a na tuhle konverzaci oba zapomeneme."

„Hermiona s někým jde a-"

„Tak jdi s Weasleym, je mi jedno s kým půjdeš, ale ne semnou." To vlastně nebyla tak úplně pravda. Chtěl by jít s Potterem, ale obával se, že by to skončilo katastrofou. Nebo by se mu vysmál celý Nebelvír a to neměl zapotřebí. I když Potter byl poměrně čestný, možná by jej nenapálil schválně, ale o zbytku Nebelvírů měl velké pochybnosti.

„Ron jde s Krumem," odpověděl Harry, popravdě si nebyl úplně jistý zda s ním Ron jde.

„Cože? S kým?"

„S Viktorem Krumem."

Draco na něj dál zíral.

„Víš s-"

„Vím, kdo je Krum, Pottere!" rozhořčeně. „Proč by plýtval svým časem na chásku jakou je Weasley?!"

„Hej, nemluv tak o Ronovi," zamračeně.

Draco se na něj zaškaredil. „Proč s tebou vlastně strávím čas."

„Počkej, nechtěl jsem... Sakra." Harry mohl jen sledovat Dracova vzdalující se záda. Co měl dělat? Draco se určitě hned tak nezmění, pokud vůbec.

-HPT-

„Pottere," mladý Malfoy zastavil Harryho po hodině lektvarů. Tenhle rok byly lektvary tak jiné než minulé roky. Aspoň pro Harryho. Zdálo se, že Snape vzal vážně fakt, že nyní jsou jakousi takousi rodinou, i když Harry s tím ještě nebyl zdaleka tak smířený.

„Draco..." Harry pohledem poslal zamračeného Rona napřed. Minulou noc s kamarádem probral situaci, Ron mu nedával příliš velké naděje.

„Přemýšlel jsem," začal Draco. „Setkám se s tebou v Prasinkách. Pokud máš tedy ještě zájem," dodal rychle.

„Já... Jo, dobře," překvapeně.

„Nepůjdeme nikam, kde jsou studenti, nepotřebuju být součástí školních drbů," rozhodně pokračoval Draco.

„Jo, jasně." Pokud si Draco myslel, že do teď o něm nikdo ve škole nemluví, tak to byl sakra vedle.

„Sejdeme se v jedenáct před Prasečí hlavou."

„Uhm to je..." Harry marně pátral v paměti.

„Hostinec, Pottere. A přijď sám. Stačí, že budu snášet tvou společnost, nestojím ještě o Weasleyho a mudlovskou šmejdku."

„Neříkej jí tak!"

„Budu si říkat komu chci jak chci!"

„Draco, nemusíš být tak-"

„Pottere, buď tam budeš nebo ne, další příležitost nebude." Zmijozel prošel kolem něj a zmizel ve sklepení. Harry si povzdechl.


	19. Chapter 19

**Napříč časem –**

Harry byl tak natěšený. Do návštěvy Prasinek vkládal velkou naději. Jednak kvůli jeho schůzce s Dracem a pak proto že doufal, že najde krámek, o kterém Regulus psal a objeví nějaké odpovědi.

„Harry, ahoj," s úsměvem jej zastavila na cestě ze společenské místnosti Levandule.

„Ahoj," obezřetně, Nebelvírské dívky s ním málokdy promluvily, zvláště pak dívky z jeho ročníku.

„Napadlo mě, s kým jdeš do Prasinek? Mohli bychom jít spolu," dívka se na něj zářivě usmála.

„No totiž, uhm..." Harry se rozhlédl kolem pro pomoc. Ron vedle něj se škodolibě ušklíbl.

„Už s někým jdu..."

„Oh, to jsem nevěděla. S kým? S Weasleyovou?" znechuceně.

„Ne, co? Ne. Ginny pokud víc jde s Deanem..." Aspoň myslel, nějak se začínal ztrácet v tom s kým zrovna rudovlasá dívka chodí.

„Hm a nemůžeš to zrušit?"

Ron se teď už otevřeně smál. Harry po něm vrhl naštvaný pohled.

„Levandule, víš, jdu na rande, takže ne, nebudu to rušit." Uvažoval, jak by se asi tvářil Draco, kdyby slyšel, kterak rozhlašuj, že jsou na rande. Na druhou stranu plavovlasý mladík svolil, že sním do Prasinek půjde až ve chvíli, když zjistil, že by to mohlo být rande...

„Aha, no..." dívka vypadala sklesle. „A ty?" otočila se na Rona, ten se náhle přestal smát. „Co já?"

„s Harrym očividně nejdeš, když ten má rande, takže?"

„Co takže?" zmateně.

„Půjdeš semnou?" Levandule protočila oči v sloup.

„Co?"

„Víš, Parvati jde s McLaggenem, tak jsem myslela, že-"

„S někým jdu," zamračeně.

„Oh, vážně?" překvapeně.

„Jo," odseknutí.

„Ale myslela jsem, že... Chci říct, vím, že Hermiona jde s Beltisem, tak jsem myslela-"

„S kým, že jde?" zamračil se Ron. To jméno už někde slyšel.

„Beltis Parkinson, víš, sedmák," Levandule mávla rukou, jakoby to vylo zřejmé.

„Oh. Jasně..." Ron se zamračil na Harryho. Pokud byl opět jediný, kdo to nevěděl, tak už si jeho drazí přátelé něco vyslechnou. Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Do teď netušil, kdo je Hermioniným objevem.

„Každopádně, je to jedno, zkusím se zeptat Finnigana, ach jo mohl to být Longbottom, kdyby neměl holku..." Levandule si stále cosi mumlala a přitom odcházela ze společenské místnosti.

„Neville má holku?" Harry se překvapeně otočil na Rona.

„Hermiona chodí se Zmijozelem?!" vyhrkl Ron.

„Tak popořadě, Neville?" začal Harry.

„Jo, myslím... Totiž nedávno jsem ho viděl v knihovně s Hannah..."

„Abbottovou?" překvapeně.

„Jo, kdo by to do něj řekl, Abbottová je sakra dobrá partie," usmál se Ron. „A teď Hermiona, věděl si to?"

„Ne, ale není to jedno? Chci říct, ty jdeš na rande s Krumem, já s Malfoyem," Harry pokrčil rameny. „Nejspíš má každý slabost pro Zmijozely."

„Krum není Zmijozel," namítl rudovlasý mladík.

„Kruval, to je vlastně totéž."

„To teda-"

„Rone, neříkej Hermioně nic. Vypadala, že je opravdu šťastná a i kdyby to nedopadlo, tak jí tuhle chvíli neber," přísně se na Rona zamračil Potter. Věděl, že kamarád je někdo horká hlava a dřív jedná než přemýšlí. Opravdu nechtěl, aby to Hermioně pokazil.

„Fajn," Ron si povzdechl, dnešek šel čím dál tím lépe. „Můžeme jít? Krum má čekat v půl jedenáctý před Medovým rájem."

„Ow, to je sladký," usmál se Harry.

„Merline, to bude tak trapný, o čem se s ním budu bavit?" zoufale.

„O Famfrpálu a šachách, o škole," Harry pokrčil rameny. „O čem se budu bavit s Malfoyem?"

„To je tvůj problém, byl to tvůj nápad," odfrknutí. „Já do toho byl v podstatě dotlačen! Vmanipulován!"

„Jistě..."

To už byli na cestě ven ze školy. Harry se nenápadně snažil v davu studentů směřujících do vesnice zahlédnout plavovlasou hlavu, jen doufal, že si to Draco nerozmyslel a na smluvené místo dorazí.

Měl dojem, že na okamžik zahlédl Hermionu držíce se za ruku s hnědovlasým chlapcem. Vlastně pokud to byl Parkinson, tak své sestře vůbec nebyl podobný. Dál pohledem přejížděl dav. Zahlédl Pansy Parkinsonovou, nasupeně zírala směrem, kterým tušil Hermionu, takže to opravdu byla ona s bratrem Parkinsonový.

Bude se na to muset nějak opatrně Hermiony zeptat, jen doufal, že dívka nebude hned defenzivní, rád by věděl, jaký Parkinson je, zda je pro ní dobrý... O starších studentech toho moc nevěděl, maximálně z vlastní koleje a to ještě jen o těch se kterými měl příležitost mluvit.

Zamířil za Ronem k Medovému ráji.

„Uhm, co to děláš?" zarazil jej kamarád.

„No..."

„Nebudeš tady čekat, než Krum přijde, že ne?" zamračil se Ron. Jakoby celá situace nemohl být ještě horší.

„Ne?"

„Harry," zaúpění. „Jen... Nedělej to. Jdi pěkně kam si chtěl jít, pronásledovat Malfoye nebo jinou činnost, kterou děláš ve volném čase..." Ron rozhodil rukama.

„Nepronásleduju-"

„Jistě," úšklebek.

„Fajn, tak se asi uvidíme ve škole," povzdechl si Potter. Měl v úmyslu ještě předtím, než půjde za Dracem zařídit věci, které potřeboval. Dokoupit nějaké potřeby do školy, nakoupit si pár sladkostí, prohlédnout nějaké obchody... Poměrně rád utrácel peníze, i když si uvědomoval, že jako Lord Potter se bude muset naučit lépe hospodařit.

„Ahoj, Viktore," usmál se na odchodu na přicházejícího Kruma. „Harry!" křikl za ním Ron. Potter se na Kruma zašklebil a odcházel. Ještě se otočil, aby viděl, kterak na Kruka Ron zareaguje. Ani na dálku nešlo přehlédnout, kterak rudovlasý mladík zčervenal. Ronovy rozpaky byly vlastně poměrně roztomilé. Harry se pro sebe ušklíbl. Viktor to rozhodně nebude mít snadné.

-HPT-

„Pottere, jdeš pozdě," zavrčel na něj Draco.

„Co? Je jedenáct," Harry zmateně pohlédl na hodinky.

„Je pět minut po jedenácté! Pokud neumíš chodit včas, tak nemusíš chodit vůbec," naštvaně. Ještě chvíli a Draco by se měl k odchodu. Stále si ještě nebyl jistý, zda to není nějaký Nebelvírský vtip, podivný žert, kterému zatím neporozuměl.

„Dobře, promiň. Půjdeme dovnitř?" Harry se zahleděl na hostinec.

„Raději ne. Nemohli bychom se jen tak procházet?" Draco mávl rukou kolem.

„Jo, asi jo... Vlastně bychom mohli, teda... Hledám jeden krám a-"

„Jakej?" Malfoy se na něj zamračil.

„No, knihkupectví a-"

„Potter a knihkupectví? Přiznej se, kdo jsi?"

„Draco-" začal s povzdechem Harry.

„Neříkej mi tak!"

„Je to tvé jméno," zmateně.

„Jo, ale ty mi tak neříkáš."

„Jak ti mám říkat?" zamračeně.

„Uhm, no... Fajn," naštvaně. „Draco je fajn. Nečekej, že ti budu říkat Harry!"

„Nečekám," povzdechnutí.

„Tak?"

„Tak?"

„Kde je to knihkupectví, Pottere?"

„Jo no, to nevím, někde v Prasinkách a-"

„Oh, Merline," Draco zaúpěl. „Stará čtvrť, nová čtvrť, turistická? No?"

„Asi stará," nejistě. Plavovlasý mladík je jen přeměřil pohrdavým pohledem a zamířil ulicí do hlouby vesnice, Harry jej urychleně následoval.

„Takže," začal Draco. „Je to nějaká charita?"

„Co?"

„Že Nebelvírové začali chodit se Zmijozely. Nejdřív Grangerová, Weasley podle tebe je s Krumem, který je jako čestný Zmijozel a ty... Co to má znamenat?"

„Náhoda," zamumlání.

Draco přimhouřil oči. „Nějak o tom pochybuji."

„A kde jsou tví přátelé?" Harry si nebyl jistý zda se Zmijozelové pokládají za přátele, ale nemyslel, že by bylo vhodné, kdyby Dracovi spolužáky nazval nohsledy.

„Vincent s Gregem museli zůstat ve škole," povzdechl si Draco.

„Museli?"

„Mají trest se Snapeem," zamračeně.

„Oh..." Harry netušil, že Snape dává tresty i své koleji.

„Jo, není k nám zase tak milý, jak si ostatní myslí. Jen nás kárá v soukromí," ušklíbl se Malfoy.

„A ostatní?"

„Ostatní?" Draco se na něj zmateně otočil.

„Ostatní Zmijozelové, Nott, Zabini a tak..."

„Ostatní nejsou přátelé, Pottere," usadil jej Draco.

„Oh..." Co na to měl říct. Upřímně Harry byl překvapený, že mladý Malfoy považuje dva nepříliš bystré chlapce za přátele.

„Pottere, žádné knihkupectví tu není," povzdychl si po chvíli Draco, když procházeli kolem domů, kde bylo jen velice málo jakýchkoliv krámů, natož ten, který Harry hledal.

„A co tam?" Harry ukázal ulicí dál za Prasinky. Věděl, že vesnice končí, ale zdálo se, že tam ještě jsou domy.

„Tam se ale nechodí," namítl Draco.

„Jak nechodí?"

„Pottere, to je prokletá čtvrť."

„Co?"

„Je to část Prasinek, která byla vypálená za první války s Ty-víš-kým."

„Oh, to jsem netušil." Zjišťoval, že je toho spoustu, co nevěděl.

„Jo, neměli bychom tam chodit."

„Ale já-"

„Co je na tom krámu tak zajímavého? Jestli je tam," Draco mávl rukou k domům v dáli. „Tak stejně nebude funkční. Nejspíš to bude jen rozpadlá budova a nic v ní."

„No..." Harry zaváhal. O spoustě věcí neřekl ani Ronovi, jak by to teď mohl říct Dracovi. Navíc netušil na jaké straně Draco stojí. Teď jej napadlo, že možná nebyl tak dobrý a zodpovědný nápad jít s Dracem na odřízlé místo. Co když jej mladý Zmijozel předá Voldemortovi? Nebo svému otci.

„Pottere?" naléhal Draco.

„Tedy, slyšel jsem, že v tom knihkupectví se kdysi prodávaly knihy-"

„Jak jinak, v knihkupectví knihy," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Tohle ale byly vzácné knihy, drahé knihy. Ty co nebyly jinde k sehnání," opatrně.

„Myslíš jako černá magie, Pottere?"

„Uhm, možná?" Určitě taky, ale ty nehledal.

„Dobře, půjdeme se tam podívat." Draco vykročil směrem k domkům.

-HPT-

„Pottere, tohle nemá smysl, nic tady nenajdeme." Draco se plahočil přes ohořelé trámy. Nedalo se rozeznat, který dům byl co, zda tady byl někdy nějaký krám. Plavovlasého mladíka navíc silně znepokojovalo, že zde byli jediné lidé. Nevěřil, že by místo opravdu bylo prokleté, ale stále jej děsilo.

„Je to... Já nevím, patřilo to někomu se jménem Hewellel."

„Hewellel, Pottere?" Draco se zastavil. „To jsme už minuli, proč si to neřekl dřív?" naštvaně.

„Neptal ses," zmateně. Minuli? Nevšiml se. Možná by se měl víc koukat kolem sebe a ne na chlapce před sebou.

Konečně stanuli před polorozpadlou budovou, na štítu visel ohořelý téměř zaniklý nápis Jméno Hewellel bylo docela dobře znatelné, i když zbytek nápisu zmizel.

Draco vykročil dovnitř.

„Počkej," Harry ho chytl za ruku, plavovlasý mladík se na něj zamračil a ruku mu vytrhl ze sevření.

„Co zase?"

„Mohlo by to spadnout a-"

„Nespadlo to do teď, pochybuju, že se to najednou rozhodne spadnout zrovna na nás."

Potter jej zamračeně následoval, měl z toho místa špatný pocit. V duchu zaklel, byl to jeho nápad sem jít.

„Hledáme něco konkrétního?" Draco se rozhlédl kolem. Uvnitř to bylo o něco zachovalejší než jiné budovy, ve kterých zatím byly. Nábytek byl ohořelý a rozházený kolem stejně jako velké množství knih, jinak to vypadalo nedotčeně. Jakoby místo někdo jen prohledal a nechal být.

„Ne, asi ne..." Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Co vlastně doufal, že najde. V mysli si představil mladého Reguluse, kterak tím místem prochází, jak si kupuje Koncept důvěry, jak sem později přichází za starým knihovníkem a učí se jeho moudrosti...

Draco mezitím chodil po místnosti, občas nohou obrátil nějakou knihu, sehnul se a přečetl titulek. Proč se od Pottera nechal přesvědčit a šel sem, nic tu není... Když nad tím tak uvažoval, tak Potter nenechal moc dlouho jej přesvědčovat.

„Oh, tohle je zajímavé," s mírným úsměvem zvedl maličkou knihu. „Neodpustitelné kletby v průběhu věků."

Harry se na něj otočil. „To bychom asi do školy nosit neměli," začal opatrně.

„Oh, relax, Pottere, nikdo to u mě nenajde," Draco s úsměvem dal knihu do kapsy hábitu.

Harry se zamračil, ale nic neřekl. Pokud se chce plavovlasý mladík ponořit do černé magie, on mu tom bránit nebude. Možná až by měl megalomanské manýry a rozhodl se ovládnout svět.

Draco dál procházel místností. „Hm, nic tady už není, většinu těch knih máme doma." Sebral ze země další knihu. „Peverell a Relikvie smrti, blbost," odhodil knihu.

„Počkej, co si to řekl?" zarazil se Harry.

„Pottere, je to pohádka," zamračil se Draco. Nebelvír kolem něj prošel a zvedl knihu. Relikvie smrti. A on se o nich snažil něco najít ve školní knihovně a teda se jen tak válela...

„Merline," povzdechl si Draco. „Máš čtení na dobrou noc, můžeme teď jít?"

„Víš o Relikviích smrti?" zajímal se Harry, obraceje knihu v ruce.

„Jistěže ano, je to pohádka pro děti."

„Opravdu?" To určitě ne, protože Regulus byl čistokrevný kouzelník a o Relikviích nevěděl nic. „Můj kmotr je Black a nikdy mi o tom nic neřekl," pokračoval.

„Jistěže ne, nejsi už dítě, aby ti říkal pohádky," prohlásil Draco.

„Ale-"

„Navíc je to Black, Blackové jsou sice stará kouzelnická rodina, ale..."

„Ale?" naléhal Harry.

„Pottere, každá rodina má nějaký svý pověry, báchorky, pohádky, tohle se holt netýká Blackovi rodiny, tak o tom neví."

„A tvé ano?" zmateně.

Plavovlasý mladík se nejistě rozhlédl kolem. „No... Peverell je stará kouzelnická rodina a některé nynější rodiny jsou s nimi spřízněné."

„Oh..." Vlastně mu ten rod nic neříkal, ale to nebylo nic divného. Co upoutalo jeho pozornost byla neochota s jakou mu Draco tu informaci sdělil. Možná v kouzelnickém světě to něco znamenalo. Na druhou stranu Zmijozel bych ochotný knihu nechat ležet s tím, že jde o pohádku, tak kdo ví jak to je.

„Měli bychom se vrátit," začal Draco, nejistě se rozhlédl kolem, měl takový špatný pocit. Z dálky k nim dolehl výbuch. Chlapci na sebe pohlédli. „Opravdu bychom se měli vrátit."

Harry vyběhl na ulici, zahleděl se směrem k centru Prasinek, do míst, kde byla většina jeho spolužáků. K nebi se vznášel hustý dým.

„Co se stalo?" otočil se k Dracovi.

„Vím tolik co ty," zamračil se plavovlasý mladík, tvářil se však dost vyděšeně. Harry se rozběhl, čím blíž se dostával, tím hlasitější povyk slyšel. Křik, pláč... Zanedlouho viděl plameny a rozeznal několik obchodů, které pohltily.

„Ne!" Draco jej chytil za paži a stáhl stranou.

„Musí jít pomoci-"

„Pottere, je tam dost dospělých kouzelníků."

„Ale-"

„Chceš si hrát na hrdinu?" Draco se na něj zamračil.

„To ne, ale-"

Plavovlasý mladík jej zatáhl dál mimo dění do průchodu blízkého domu. Právě včas. Místem, kde do teď stáli, prošlo několik postav v černých kápích.

„Smrtijedi," šeptl plavovlasý Zmijozel. Harry se zamračil. Co tady dělali? A proč teď? Několik měsíců o sobě Voldemort ani nikdo z jeho poskoků nedal vědět a najednou napadnou Prasinky?

Slyšel několik kleteb, vyděšený a bolestí naplněný pláč se znásobil.

„Musím jim pomoci," zaúpěl Harry se opět se pokusil vyběhnout na ulici.

„Zbláznil ses?" zavrčel na něj Draco. „Jsi sám a jich jsou desítky."

„Ale ti lidé-"

„Pottere..." Malfoy vypadal naprosto vyděšeně. Z venčí k nim doléhal praskot ohně, křik utichl, ale pláč zůstával.

Nebelvír se vytrhl z Dracova sevření a vyběhl ven. Viděl několik postav, kterak se blíží ke skupince vyděšených vesničanů, z hůlek útočníků občas vyšlehla kletba. Harry s děsem rozeznal smaragdovou zář smrtícího kouzla.

Nepřemýšlel, věděl jen, že nemůže dopustit, aby zemřelo víc lidí. Rozeběhl se ke skupině, využil momentu překvapení. „Expelliarmus!" Kouzlo fungovalo skvěle, bohužel jednoho útočníka odzbrojil a pět dalších se k němu otočilo. „Alerte Ascenderae!" pokračoval Harry. Jen těsně se vyhnul neznámému oranžovému paprsku. Smrtijedi se rychle vzpamatovali z nečekaného útoku. Nyní na mladíka pálili jednu kletbu za druhou.

„Bombarda!" Harry hůlkou namířil na zeď blízko dvou smrtijedů. Stěna se s hlukem zřítila. Potter se otřásl, když si představil praskající kosti a bolest ze zasypání.

„Confundus." Potterovi se podařilo zasáhnout dalšího Smrtijeda. Vzápětí jej však zasáhlo kouzlo posledního následovníka Pána zla. Zůstal ležet na zemi, ztěžka oddechoval. Hůlka ležela těsně mimo jeho dosah. Smrtijed se k němu s úšklebkem blížil. Harrymu ty stříbřité oči za maskou přišly tak povědomé.

„Sectumsempra," ozvalo se nejistě za Smrtijedem. Smrtijed se s bolestivým výkřikem zhroutil k zemi. Stříbrné oči se zlostně zabodly do postavy za sebou, vzápětí se ozvalo prasknutí a Smrtijed se přemístil, zanechávaje za sebou jen krvavou skvrnu.

Harry nechápavě zíral na Draca Malfoye, není nejistě stojícího kousek od něj. Mladý Malfoy měl hůlku stále připravenou k útoku. Sám vypadal překvapeně tím, co se vlastně stalo.

„Uhm, dík," řekl Harry a začal se zvedat. „Měli bychom jít, než jich přijde víc," zamířil k Dracovi. Vesničané, které běžel zachránit se mezitím rozprchli.

Plavovlasý mladík jen pokýval hlavou, k odchodu se však neměl. Harry jej jemně chytil za ruku a rychlým krokem vedl směrem k Bradavicích.

„Víš," řekl Harry už skoro na školních pozemcích. „Myslím, že to byl tvůj otec."

Draco na něj pohlédl. „Jo..." hlesnutí. „Tenhle rok budou krásné rodinné vánoce," ušklíbl se, v očích se mu však zračil strach.

Harry chtěl ještě něco říct, když se otevřela Bradavická brána a hrnuli se k němu jeho přátelé následováni několika profesory.

„Harry, Harry! Nemohli jsme tě nikde najít, tolik jsme se báli, že-"

Potter je neposlouchal. Lidé ho obklopili a odřízli jej tak od Draca. Mohl jen nešťastně sledovat, kterak plavovlasý mladík mizí v útrobách školy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Napříč časem –**

Harry seděl na ošetřovně. Zahnala ho sem profesorka McGonagallová, když slyšela, že na něj Smrtijedi vyslali kouzlo a nebyl si jistý jaké.

Ron s Hermionou stáli vedle něj. Harry se jich už už chtěl zeptat, co se vlastně stalo, když se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vešel ředitel.

„Harry, jsem tak rád, že jsi v pořádku," začal Brumbál. „Když jsem slyšel, že Smrtijedi napadli Prasinky a tebe jsme nemohli najít... Kde jsi byl?"

„Ehm... V Prasinkách, tak kolem," Harry pokrčil rameny. „Řediteli, co se stalo?"

„Harry, nemohu ti říct nic jiného, než co se dozvíš z Denního věštce," nespokojeně zamlaskal Brumbál.

„A to je?" Harry se zamračil. Bylo mu jasné, že tuhle událost bude ředitel opět chtít využít k tomu, aby jej vmanipuloval do řad Fénixova řádu. Ještěže aspoň Brumbál neměl tendence řešit s ním jeho politické zaměření, nejspíš mu teď příliš starostí zabral Lord Prince a blížící se soudní řízení jeho manžela. Harry se v duchu usmál, Sirius a Snape spolu mohli nevycházet, možná se stále nesnášeli, ale pokud se spojili proti Brumbálovi, tak ředitel neměl šanci. Zvláštní, že si to ještě neuvědomil.

„Zdá se, že Voldemort," Brumbál se zamračil na Rona, který sebou při vyslovení jména Pána zla trhl. „Měl za to, že první Prasinkový víkendu bude skvělou příležitostí k tomu, aby ukázal své nově nabyté síly.

„Někdo zemřel? Kdo?" Jistěže někdo zemřel, sám viděl, kterak Smrtijedi používají smrtící kletby. I když to nebylo moc pěkné, tak doufal, že na nikoho ze spolužáků.

Brumbál si povzdechl. „Obávám se, že několik starousedlíků bylo zavražděno, několik těžce zraněno. Bystrozorové ještě nevyčistili všechny oblasti, je možné, že ještě někoho najdou. Oheň odřízl některé místa."

„A ze školy?" zajímal se Potter.

„Pan Ackerley musel být převezen ke svatému Mungovi. Slečna Patilová má zlomenou nohu," Brumbál kývl k nyní zakrytému lůžku kousek od Harryho. „Několik dalších studentů má malé oděrky a drobné popáleniny. Většina studentů se ukryla u Tří košťat, kde v té době byli i profesoři," řekl Brumbál. „No nic, jsem opravdu rád, že jsi v pořádku, nyní musím jít napsat vyděšeným rodičům." S tím ředitel vyšel z ošetřovny.

„Co se opravdu stalo?" Harry s otočil na kamarády. „A jste v pořádku?" zamračeně si je prohlédl. Ron měl lehce ohořelý hábit, ale Hermiona se zdála netknutá.

„Pane Pottere, můžete jít," prohlásila za nimi madam Pomfreyová.

„Super," usmál se na ní. Zamířil s kamarády vez z ošetřovny.

„Tak?"

„Jak si slyšel, nikdo kromě Steward a Padmy nebyl nijak vážně zraněn," začala Hermiona.

„Padma? Myslel jsem, že Parvati..." Vlastně si na dvojče Nebelvírské spolužačky ani nevzpomněl.

„Parvati byla s náma u Tří košťat. Naštěstí. Smrtijedi se tam taky chystali, ale bylo tam dost profesorů. Navíc i profesor Snape se Siriusem..."

„Cože?" Sirius byl v Prasinkách a nic mu neřekl.

„Nebyl tam jako Sirius, měl na sobě Mnoholičný lektvar, ale pozdravil mě, když šel kolem, byl to určitě on," zamyslela se Hermiona.

„Nic mi neřekl," zachmuřeně.

„Myslím, že tam byl s profesorem Snapeem, takže..." Hermiona pokrčil rameny.

„Hm," nechápal to, ještě nedávno si ti dva nemohli přijít na jméno a teď spolu chodí po Prasinkách? Co to jako má být?

„Určitě spolu řešili nějaký formální věci, Siriusovi se blíží soud a tak," přispěchal s vysvětlením Ron.

„Jo, jasně." Znělo to docela logicky, ale... Nějak si to nemyslel.

„Takže tys byla v hospodě a ty?" otočil se na Rona.

„Uhm, my jsme vlastně byli u Prasečí hlavy," zamumlal Ron. Vážně? Zajímavé, takže kdyby Harry s Dracem šli dovnitř, nejspíš by nastala dost nepříjemná situace.

„Smrtijedi tam vůbec nezaútočili," pokrčil rameny Ron.

„Tak co se stalo?" Harry ukázal na ohořelý hábit.

„Jo, no," rudovlasý mladík hleděl k zemi, lehce zrudl ve tváři. „U Džina v láhvi hořelo a vevnitř byli lidi, co nemohli ven, tak..." další rozpačité pokrčení rameny.

„Oh, Rone," Hermiona na něj udiveně pohlédla, netušila zda má být hrdá, že rudovlasý mladík není lhostejný k ostatním, nebo zděšená, že další z jejích přátel začíná být podezřele obětavý.

„Vik-Krum nebyl moc rád," přiznal Ron. „Říkal, že jsem pošetilý, bláznivý, nebezpečný sám sobě... Pozval mě na další rande," lehce se ušklíbl.

„To je dobře?" opatrně zjišťoval Harry.

„Asi jo, myslím... Nebylo to tak špatné a-"

„Políbili jste se?" Upřímně Harry byl dost zvědavý jak k takové situaci může dojít, kdy zjistit ten správný okamžik. Měl políbit Draca? Ne, plavovlasý mladík by nejspíš nebyl rád. Bylo dost pravděpodobné, že byl ho na místě proklel a po tom, co jeho kletba způsobila staršímu Malfoyovi by Harry nechtěl být na špatné straně Dracovy hůlky.

Když nad tím tak uvažoval, tak kouzlo, které Draco použil slyšel poprvé. Pořádně se nepodíval, co kletba Luciusovi provedla, ale dle jeho výrazu to bylo dost bolestivé, navíc po něm zbylo nemálo krve. Možná kdyby na sobě neměl smrtijedí hábit, tak by si Harry všiml i poškození, které kouzlo udělalo. Bylo to temné kouzlo? Riskoval by Draco a použil zakázanou kletbu? Nebo to byl instinkt? Plavovlasý mladík vypadal dost vyděšeně, kdo ví zda svým činem, tím, že zaútočil na otce, nebo celkovou situací.

„Bylo to první rande, takže nepolíbili," řekl Ron. Hermiona vědouce přikývla.

„Cože?"

„Na prvním rande se nelíbá," vysvětlila kamarádka.

„He?" Na to byl nějaký postup? A všichni ho znali?

„Líbá se na třetím," sebejistě.

„Jo?" zmateně. O tom slyšel prvně. Věděl o tom Draco? Počkat, nesměl předbíhat, ještě si ani nedomluvili druhou schůzku, co když s tím Draco nebude souhlasit. Ale kromě útoku na Prasinky to neproběhlo zase tak špatně. Neuráželi se navzájem, chvílemi dokonce normálně diskutovali.

„Kde jsi vlastně byl? A kdes nechal Malfoye?" Ron podezíravě přivřel oči. „Malfoye?" Hermiona se na Harryho překvapeně otočil. No jo, vlastně, jí o tom neřekl...

„Draco je nejspíš ve společenské místnosti, přišli jsme spolu," dodal. „Byli jsme v Prasinkách, teda v jiné části, na něco jsem se chtěl podívat a Draco šel semnou," vysvětlil. „Ani jsem nevěděli, že na Prasinky útočí, slyšeli jsme až výbuch."

„Malfoy určitě hned prchal do školy," ušklíbl se Ron.

„Ne, vlastně ne..." Harry přátelům pověděl o jejich setkání se Smrtijedy. Vynechal akorát jakou kletbu Draco použil, ale význam toho, že ho vlastně zachránil neopomněl.

„Jsi si jistý, že to byl Lucius Malfoy?" zajímala se Hermiona. „Přeci jen měl masku a tak... Měl bys to říct Brumbálovi."

„Určitě to byl on, i Draco ho poznal," raději nechtěl přemýšlet na tím, co to pro Draca znamenalo.

„Brumbál by určitě-"

„Neřeknu mu to. Všichni ví, že Malfoy je Smrtijed a nikdo s tím nic nedělá," rozhodně prohlásil Harry.

„Ale pokud-"

„Lucius je Lord, nikdo s tím nebude nic dělat, pokud nebude jasný důkaz a svědectví dvou studentů není dost."

„Ale jsi přeci taky Lord, tak-" začala Hermiona.

„Hermiono, to není to samé," řekl Ron. „Lucius Malfoy má konexe, peníze... Minule ho obvinili a-"

„Myslela jsem, že řekl, že byl pod Imperius," zamračila se Hermiona.

„Což by se snadno dokázalo Veritasérem. Ne, nikdo nechtěl jít proti Lordovi."

Hermiona se zamračila. Moc se o tyhle politické věci nezajímala, nejspíš bylo načase, aby si o tom začala něco zjišťovat.

„Malfoy zaútočil na otce?" se zájmem se k Harrym otočil Ron.

„Jo, ale asi nejdřív nevěděl kdo to byl."

„Divím se, že ho Malfoy hned vzápětí nevydědil," zamyslel se Weasley.

„Myslíš, že by to udělal?"

„No, určitě má důvod proč to neudělal hned. Jak moc ho zranil?"

„Jakože nemůže? Že třeba..?"

„Že ho zabil? Kdo ví, co použil za kouzlo?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. Lucius byl určitě zraněn dost, ale ne tolik, aby zemřel. Zvláště pokud se mu hned dostane ošetření a to nejspíš ano.

„Jak to, že o útoku nikdo nevěděl předem?" zajímal se Harry.

„Profesor Snape už není, ty víš," Hermiona se nervózně rozhlédla kolem, zda je někdo neposlouchá.

„Oh," to mu nedošlo. Snape už odmítal být špeh. Harry předpokládal, že si to Brumbál zařídil jinak, ale asi ne. Nemyslel si, že by ředitel neinformoval profesory, nebo dovolil žákům, aby šli do Prasinek, kdyby hrozil útok.

„No, musím se jít podívat, jestli..." Hermiona lehce zrudla.

„Jestli je Parkinson v pořádku?" ušklíbl se Ron.

„Jak si... Sledoval jsi mě?" zamračila se Hermiona.

„Levandule nám to řekla," objasnil Harry.

„Ta drbna!" rozhořčeně. „Není to velký problém, je? Ty jsi s Dracem, nebo něco na ten způsob a Ron má Viktora a-"

„Já nemám Viktora! Bylo to jedno rande!"

„A už máte naplánované další," pokrčila rameny Grangerová.

„Nechodím s Dracem," zamračil se Harry.

„Ale rád bys, to se taky počítá."

Harry zmateně sledoval odcházející Hermionu.

„Takže, zjistil si něco zajímavého?" Ron se otočil zpět na Harryho, nad Hermionou jen pokrčil rameny. Ve vztazích měl právě teď dost vlastních zapeklitostí, než aby přidával ty, které se jej netýkaly.

„Asi ani ne. Našli jsme to knihkupectví, ale nic moc v něm," pokrčil rameny Harry. „Bylo to v části Prasinek, kde jsme nikdy nebyl. Byly tam samé vypálené domy a nezdálo se, že by to tam po první válce s Voldemortem někdo opravoval."

„Prokletá čtvrť," prohlásil Ron.

„Víš o tom?"

„Každý to ví, nechodí se tam."

„To je normální? Nepřišlo mi tam nic zvláštního..." Harry byl zmatený. Chápal, že za války se mnoho domů zboří a někdy i celá ulice, ale aby na to lidé pak tak zanevřeli a nechodili tam, nepostavili nové budovy, to mu přišlo zvláštní.

„Myslím, že ne," Ron pokrčil rameny. „Ale po Ravenholmu asi nikdo nechce moc riskovat."

„Po čem?" opatrně.

„Ty to vlastně nevíš. Ravenholm je část Wastelandu, je to prokleté místo, nikdo kdo tam šel se nikdy nevrátil. Vlastně se o něm ani nemá mluvit," Ron ztišil hlas. „Je to jedno z míst, o kterých se nemluví."

„Jedno z nich?"

„Jo..."

„Jaké je další?"

„No... Třeba Midian, o tom se taky nemluví," Ron se rozhlédl kolem. „Neměl bych o tom ani vědět, jsou to temná místa, mohli bys nás zavřít jen proto, že se o nich bavíme."

„Jak o nic teda víš?"

„Od mého dědečka," nejistý úšklebek. „Septimus Weasley byl dost... Byl trochu zvláštní, vzal si Cerdellu Blackovou a myslím, že spoustu těch věcí věděl od ní. Byl temnými místy dost posedlý určitě minimálně na jednom z nich byl."

„Nemůžeš se ho zeptat?"

„Už nežije. Teda možná ano, ale zmizel a-"

„A?"

„Byl hodně posedlý Midianem a osobně si myslím, že je možné, že ještě žije tam. Ale je to už dost dávno a ministerstvo po prohlásilo za mrtvého, tak..."

„To se nedá nějak zjistit?" udiveně, Harry chápal, že mudlové nemají prostředky jak zjistit zda je někdo mrtvý nebo jen ztracený, ale předpokládal by, že kouzelníci nějaký způsob mají. Ron jen nejistě pokrčil rameny. „Ne na všech místech funguje magie stejně."

Došli před vchod do společenské místnosti.

Večer, když Harry konečně ležel v posteli a závěsy kolem měl zatažené, si vzpomněl na knihu, kterou měl stále bezpečně uloženou v hábitu. Opatrně jí vyndal. Peverell. To jméno už někde viděl... Překvapeně si uvědomil, že to bylo u Gringottových na své rodové linii. I kdyby v knize nic zajímavého neobjevil, tak už to samo o sobě bylo pro něj zvláštní. Kus jeho historie, jeho rodiny, předků...

Otevřel knihu. Vzápětí se na knihu zamračil. Byla prázdná. Prolistoval několik stránek, nic tam nebylo. Na úplně první stránce stálo maličkou kurzívou _Podepiš._

Chtěla po něm kniha, aby napsal své jméno?

 **P** **ozn.** : Léta jsem hrála a milovala hru Half-Life 2, dovolím si tedy - nejspíš nejen - Ravenholm vypůjčit.


	21. Chapter 21

„Harry, spíš?" ozval se za závěsem Ronův tichý hlas.

„Ne," zamručené.

Rudovlasý mladík roztáhl závěsy a nahlédl ke kamarádovi.

„Co děláš?"

„Jen... Našel jsem v tom knihkupectví knihu, vypadala zajímavě, ale je prázdná," zamával prázdnými listy před Ronem.

„Hm," Ron vzal knihu do rukou. „Chce, aby ses podepsal."

„To jsem viděl, ale jak? Co tím myslí?"

„Jestli je to rodová kniha, tak máš potvrdit svou identitu."

„Co?"

„Ukážu ti to." Ron z nočního stolku vytáhl Famfrpálový odznáček, rozepnul špendlík a bodl se do prstu. Kapku krve nechal k Harryho zděšení dopadnout na prázdný list.

„Nic nevidím," poznamenal Harry, kdy nahlédl do knihy.

„Jo, ale já vidím," povzdechl si Ron. „Nějaké obrázky, pohádky, báje," listoval knihou. „Očividně jen plky pro lidi, kteří nejsou v rodové linii."

„Myslíš, že uvidím něco jiného?"

„Jo, tak to funguje. Kdybys otevřel naší knihu, tak my vidíme věci týkající se rodiny, politické, starodávné, věci o domluvených manželství nebo o tom kdo koho proklel a tak. Ale ty bys v naší knize viděl jen věci co o rodině už víš a pak nějaké báchorky, drby, obrázky, nic zajímavého."

„Oh..." Harry si knihu od Rona přebral. Přišlo mu tak zvláštní, že Ron na prázdných stránkách něco viděl. Se zamračením vzal od Rona špendlík z odznáčku. Jemně se bodl do prstu. Celý proces mu připomínal Riddleův deník. Ale nezdálo se, že by to Rona znepokojovalo, dokonce říkal, že to je normální. Bude tomu tedy věřit. Překvapeně sledoval, kterak se kapka rudé krve vpila do bílého listu. Vzápětí se začala objevovat slova, obrázky.

„Historie rodu," přečetl nadpis.

„Jo, já tam vidím 'Příběh prvního draka'. To je dětská pohádka," vysvětlil Ron Harrymu. „Budeš si to teď číst? Hm... Tak dobrou," povzdechl si Ron. „Kdyby tam bylo něco zajímavého, tak mi to řekneš?" ujišťoval se.

„Jasně." Předpokládal, pokud to nebude moc osobní, nebo temné. Ron sice tvrdil, že bude stát na jeho straně ať se rozhodne jakkoliv, ale až příliš často se ujišťoval, že po něm nebude chtít, aby oblékl bílou Smrtijedí masku.

Harry počkal až uslyší, že Ron je ve své posteli a pak se opět sklonil ke knize. Po nápisem byl obrázek trojúhelníku s kruhem uprostřed rozděleného. O něco dále se dočetl, že tento znak symbolizuje tři magické předměty – Bezovou hůlku, Kámen vzkříšení a Neviditelný plášť.

 ** _Relikvie smrti jsou tři magické předměty vytvořené před mnoha lety. Předmět každý sám o sobě má výjimečnou moc, avšak jen všechny tři spolu jsou téměř neporazitelné. Všechny tři předměty může používat jen pár spřízněných duší. Avšak musí to být potomci původních majitelů._**

 ** _Příběh Relikvií je znám po staletí. Avšak méně se ví, že Relikvie tři bratři nedostali od Smrti, ale od Necromancera. Od starodávného Necromancera, který prošel Peklem i Očistcem a právě tam získal dostatek vědomostí k vytvoření mocných předmětů. Necromancer se na sklonku života rozhodl obdarovat tři bratry Peverelly. Nebyla to však náhoda. Necromancer sám byl z doby, kdy vznikla Věštba známá také jako Pr _aedictio mortalitas._ _Věštba hovořící o čtveřici kouzelníků, kteří budou vládnout životu a smrti. Právě Relikvie smrti mají svým budoucím majitelům zajistit prakticky nekonečný život.__**

 ** _ _Antioch Peverell získal Bezovou hůlku, neporazitelnou hůlku, která zvládla každé kouzlo, vyhrála každý souboj. Ignotus Peverell získal Neviditelný plášť, plášť který skryl každého a ani magie jej nemohla objevit. Cadmus Peverell dostal Kámen vzkříšení, kámen, který mohl oživit mrtvé a ze všech tří předmětů byl plnen té nejtemnější magie. Nikdo kromě rodové linie nemůže předměty užívat. Avšak pouze spřízněný pár může užívat všechny tři předměty.__**

Harry se zamračil. Opět se zde mluvilo o té věštbě, to se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Byl jen rád, že se jej netýkala. O Necromancerech a jejich magii nevěděl vůbec nic. Bylo možné, aby někdo byl tak mocný, aby mohl stvořit tak unikátní předměty? Ignotus Peverell byl jeho prapředek, to si pamatoval. Zarazil se. On přece měl neviditelný plášť! Bylo možné, že to byl ten samý plášť, o kterém se psalo v knize? Ale jeho plášť jej přeci jen dělal neviditelným, nijak ho neskrýval před magií, nebo ano?

Musel to zjistit. Odložil knihu a vtáhl Pobertův plánek. Stejně tiše vyndal Neviditelný plášť. Přehodil ho před sebe. Dál mohl jen nechápavě sledovat, kterak tečka s jeho jménem mizí z Pobertova plánku. Co to mělo znamenat? Opravdu Relikvie smrti existovaly? A co teď? Měl s tím něco dělat? Objeví se snad někdo, kdo mu plášť sebere s tím, že je jeho právoplatný majitel?

Ne, to určitě ne. Věštba byla hodně stará, mohla se vztahovat na jakoukoliv dobu, klidně ten čas mohl přijít až z stovky let. Když to počkalo do teď, tak proč ne déle...

Rozhodl se knihu pro dnes odložit. Raději sáhl po Regulově deníku. K jeho mrzutosti, mladý Black psal na stejné téma jako kniha.

 _10.05.1975_

 _Stále přemýšlím, zda mám tento rok dávat Siriusovi něco k narozeninám. Nejspíš se zachovám jako on a vykašlu se na něj. Ale zkusím napsat rodičům, aby na Siriuse nezapomněli, myslím, že by ho to mrzelo..._

 _Dnes jsem mluvil s Hewelellem, je pro mě stále obtížnější dostat se nenápadně do Prasinek. Mám ale za to, že tam vede minimálně jedná tajná cesta. Aspoň Sirius se svými poskoky mizí každou chvíli a z dobrého zdroje vím, že jsou v Prasinkách, mimo k tomu určený čas! Jenže Sirius se zeptat nemůžu, možná bych mohl zkusit vyhrožovat tomu poseroutkovi, co se s ním přátelí, i když ten by to hned vzápětí běžel říct minimálně Potterovi._

 _Každopádně Hewelell opět mluvil o Relikviích, ukazoval mi knihu_ _Peverell a Relikvie smrt._ _Samozřejmě vím o rodu Peverellů. Knihu js_ _e_ _m si nemohl přečíst, je zakletá jen pro rodovou linii. Hewelel říkal, že na ní přidal několik dalších kouzel, aby knihu z jeho knihkupectví mohl vyzvednout jen právoplatný dědic. A co víc, jeden ze spřízněného páru._

 _Je zvláštní představa, že kniha tu bude ležet v prachu třeba desítky let, možná dlouho po tom, co knihkupectví zanikne, a pak přijde někdo kdo jí náhodou sebere a nebude mu to vůbec divné. Někdo kdo třeba nebude tušit, že se ho týká pradávná věštba, kdo nebude tušit, že tím, že knihu sebral zpečetil svůj osud._

Počkat. Cože? Harry na zápisek zmateně hleděl. To Regulus určitě nemyslel vážně. Kouzla, která knihovník na knihu vložil musela vyprchat, jak jinak si vysvětlit, že knihu mohl jen tak odnést.

 _Hewelell ví, co se v knize přibližně píše. Měl by to být návod k tomu, jak získat Relikvie smrti. Původní majitelé, tři bratři, měli každý po jednom dědici, každý měl dceru. Jejich rodová linie tak zanikla. Možná ještě dcery a snad i jejich děti mohly Relikvie mít u sebe. Ale pak se předměty ztratily. Zdá se, že je někdo našel, nejspíš dědic některého Peverella. A ten je uschoval, aby je našli jen Spřízněné duše._

 _Trochu mi vadí, že Relikvie nemohu, i kdybych je našel, používat. Jako Black nejsem příbuzný Peverellů. Zaujal mě hlavně Kámen Vzkříšení. Když jsem to řekl knihovníkovi, jen se smál. Řekl, že si to myslel, že je ve mně něco, co k sobě předměty podobného charakteru přitahuje. Mluvil o jakési temnotě..._

Harry se zamračil. Vlastně doufal, že dnes bude v Regulově deníku nějaké lehčí čtení. Ale zdálo se, že mladý Black řešil jen samé zapeklitosti. Nebo o obyčejných věcech neměl potřebu psát.

Přešel na další stránku.

 _31.05.1975_

 _Siriusovi je dnes patnáct let. Zařekl jsem se a nic jsem mu neposlal. Ale rodiče ano. Upřímně si myslím, že by si vzpomněli i bez toho, abych jim to připomínal. Sirius při snídani vypadal překvapeně, když mu z domova přiletělo několik balíčků, nejspíš počítal s tím, že se na něj rodiče vykašlou. Nevím kde vzal tu myšlenku, že ho nemají rádi, jen to neumí tak dávat najevo._

 _Těším se na léto. Mám v plánu jít na návštěvu Septimuse Weasleyho. Doporučil mi to hlavně Hewelell, prý se mám Weasleyho zeptat na tajemná místa, specific_ _ky na_ _Wasteland._ _Vím, co je součástí Wastelandu a začínám mít obavu, že mě Hewelell tlačí k něčemu, co si nejsem jist zda chci. Občas vidím jeho výraz, kterým mě sleduje. Není to oplzlý pohled, jaký má Lucius Malfoy. Spíš pohled hrdého rodiče, ale... Něco mi na tom nesedí. Myslím, že Hewelell sám je temný kouzelník. Myslím, že je mocnější než Grindelwald a myslím, že chce, abych sestoupil do stejné temnoty. Zvláštní jak mě to najednou stranu děsí, na druhou ale... Těším se. Je to taký příjemný strach. Bojím, ale zároveň jakobych věděl, že přijde něco velkého, něco skvělého._

 _K_ _nihovník mi dal seznam položek na speciální lektvar a k tomu kouzelnou formuli. Část lektvaru už uvařil sám, druhou musím dokončit ve škole. Měl bych to stihnout do konce roku. Lektvar slouží k odhalený Čtveřice, o které mluví Věštba. Hewelell tvrdí, že po vypití lektvaru uvidím auru lidí, ale ne stejnou jako auru. Spíš magickou. Takže kolem mudlů by být neměla. Kolem motáků jen našedlý opar. Běžný kouzelník bude mít auru bílou. Mocný kouzelník modrou. A čtveřice by měla mít auru červenou. Přišlo mi zvláštní, že lektvar nedělí auru na to jaký kouzelník je, zda temný nebo zastánce světla._ _To je prý o lidskosti a ne o kouzelném nadání. Jediný Necromancer má auru černou a magické bytosti míšenou. Třeba vlkodlak bude mít bílou a v ní černé stíny. Zajímavé, že i víly mají mít černé odstíny a to jsou brány jako bytosti světla._

 _ _20.06.1975__

 _ _Stihl jsem to! Udělal jsem lektvar a použil jsem ho, i když jsem s tím dlouho váhal. Myslím, že vím o kterých lidech Věštba mluví, nebo tuším... Řekl jsem o své domněnce Hewelellovi a on smál. Opravdu se smál. Prý to věděl, ale chtěl, aby to zjištění provedl sám, hajzl jeden. Dobře, takže zdá se, že ve škole mám pár spolužáků a jejich potomci, nejspíš tedy přímý potomci ne vnoučata nebo tak něco, takže jejich synové budou ve Čtveřici. No a já. Ne, že by mě to překvapilo, knihovník takové narážky má už delší dobu, ale nechtěl jsem být přehnaně egoistický a myslet si, že Starodávná věštba by mohla mluvit o mě. O mě! Já přeci nejsem nijak výjimečný. Ale zdá se, že tomu tak je... Nejsem potomek Peverellů a pochybuji, že na mě někde čeká Spřízněná duše. Takže zbývá_ _Ten, jenž nezůstane mrtvý a Ten, jenž vládne temnotě. Upřímně druhá možnost zní lépe. Hewelell řekl, že si nemohu vybrat, prý druhá možnost mluví o něčem temném a nebezpečném a promluvíme si o tom víc až po létě a až po mém rozhovoru s Weasleym.__

 _Ptal jsem se ho, co by se stalo, kdyby někdo z těch čtyř nechtěl být vyvolený, nebo zemřel před tím, než se bude moci jím stát. Poprvé jsem knihovníka viděl vyděšeného._

 _Když Věštba nebude naplněná, Svět pohltí temnota._

Harry zaklapl deník. Opravdu doufal, že má Regulus jen bujnou fantazii, protože tohle nebylo pěkné! A to co psal... Generace, která chodila s Regulem do školy měla děti, které nyní chodily do školy s Harrym. Takže minimálně dva jeho spolužáci byli oněmi Vyvolenými? Měl by je hledat? Zjišťovat? Ví o tom vůbec ještě někdo?

Zamračeně odložil deník stranou, víc přemýšlení nechá na ráno.

-HPT-

 _25.06.1975_

 _Tak moc se těším na léto. Myslel jsem, že tenhle rok projde v klidu, ale... Celý rok jsem se s velkým úspěchem vyhýbal Malfoyovi, dneska mě dostihl._

Harry seděl v knihovně. Před sebou měl učebnici lektvarů a na ní položený Regulův deník. Bylo krátce po obědě, ale on nemohl vydržet než se opět dostane k deníku. Asi doufal, že tam najde odpovědi na to, kdo z jeho spolužáků nese podobné břímě jako on sám. Kdo je zatížen Věštbou. Kdo má spasit Svět, i když o to vlastně ani nestojí.

Regulus dnes ovšem psal o něčem jiném. Jakoby zmizel ten odhodlaný mladík, který dělal posledních několik zápisků a zpátky byl dvanáctiletý chlapec.

Zápise sám byl celý zmatený, místy byl rozpitý inkoust, sem tam rozmazané kapky, Harry jen mohl předpokládat, že u toho zápisku Regulus opět plakal. Stránka byla i zmuchlaná, někde bylo několik slov zuřivě přeškrtáno, že se ani nedalo přečíst, co tam původně stálo.

 _Narazil jsem na Malfoye v opuštěné učebně. Chtěl jsem s klidu dodělat nějaké úkoly pro Eugena a taky se zastavit za některými profesory, abych se rozhodl jaké předměty si na příští rok zapsat._

 _Malfoy... Malfoy mi zastoupil cestu, vtáhl mě zpátky do učebny. On- Ublížil mi, opravdu opravdu hodně. Nepočítám jen modřiny a- Použil na mě kouzlo, takže jsem nemohl křičet, ale mohl jsem se bránit, prý ho to těší—Nevím jak dlouho to trvalo, snad celé věky. Pak odešel, jen tak, s úšklebkem a s příslibem, že se ještě uvidíme._

 _Našel mě Snape. Chtěl mě vzít na ošetřovnu, ale... Co bych tam řekl? Jsem jen Zmijozel, kdo by mě poslouchal. Zmijozelové si odjakživa vše řešili mezi sebou._

 _Lucius je zlo, čisté zlo. Nejen jeho činy, ale vidím mu to v očích. Různí temní pánové mohou být zlý, šílení, ale Lucius Malfoy je temnota. I když by to mělo být za mnoho let, tak Lucius padne, bude krvácet, bude křičet, a já budu stát nad ním a bude mě to těšit._

Harry zíral na zuřivě napsané řádky v deníku. Věděl to, věděl, že to přijde. Že Malfoy Regulovi ublíží, ale... Doufal, že věci špatně přečetl, že se nic nestane. Když si uvědomil, že mladý Black přes všechnu svou vyspělost byl ještě dítětem. Osamělým dítětem, které nevěřilo, že by jej nějaký dospělý vyslechl a-

„Pottere?" ozval se vedle něj hlas. Harry leknutím povyskočil, zaklapl deník i učebnici lektvarů.

„Oh, Merline... Teda, uhm, chci říct... Ahoj, Draco."

Plavovlasý mladík se na něj podezíravě zahleděl. „Mám si myslet, že se mi vyhýbáš?"

„Co? Ne? Proč bych měl?" zmateně. Uvnitř se však zastyděl. Na Draca si ani nevzpomněl.

Mladý Malfoy se nadále mračil, nejspíš něco v Harryho výrazu mu dalo dostatečnou odpověď, otočil se k odchodu.

„Draco, počkej!" Harry ho chytl za ruku. „Myslel jsem... Tedy, Prasinky nebyly tak špatné a-"

„Myslíš my dva v Prasinkách, nebo že útok na Prasinky nebyl tak špatný?"

„Uhm, my dva?"

„Nevíš?"

„Jo, jasně. My dva, rande a-"

„Bylo to rande? Nebyl jsem si jistý," zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, asi nebylo úplně," Harry zmlkl. „Možná to příště bude lepší?"

„Možná?!"

„Bude," rozhodně.

„Takže chceš jít na druhé rande?" Draco opravdu vypadal nejistě.

„No jasně," úsměv. „Mohli bychom jít na rande ve čtyřech."

„Uhm... S Grangerovou nebo Weasleym?"

„S-"

„To je vlastně jedno, obě možnosti jsou hrozné!"

„Tak ne... Jen my dva, to je v pohodě. Určitě... Totiž, dám ti vědět? Nebo ty mě? Ne, já tobě, jasně," překotně domlouval Harry. Malfoy se na něj jen mračil.

„Uhm, totiž, někam musím jít a-"

„Kam?" zajímal se Draco.

„Totiž..." Harryho zrak spočinul na učebnici lektvarů. „Za Snapeem."

„Vážně? Půjdu s tebou."

„Ehm... No."

„Nebo tam nejdeš? Určitě na tebe bude milejší, když půjdu taky," rozhodně.

„Jo, to asi jo," opatrně. Teď aby šel na Snapem.

Když procházeli sklepením, Harry si uvědomil, že Draco nejen, že se mu líbí fyzicky, ale i nějak jinak ho přitahoval. Nevěděl pořádně jaký je, do letošního roku jej znal jenom jako rivala. Ale cítil k němu jakýsi tah. Jakoby mu mohl věřit.

Na půl ucha poslouchal, jak Draco mluví o lektvarech a o tom, jak to jeho přátelům nejde a on se marně snaží jim něco z toho vysvětlit. Harry si uvědomil, že Draco s Crabbem a Goylem jsou opravu přátelé. Poslední léta si s Ronem dělali legraci a tvrdili i dvou větších chlapcích, že jsou Dracova ochranka. Vlastně si mysleli, že s Dracem kamarádí jen proto, kdo je Dracův otec. Možná to tak bylo na začátku, ale teď se zdálo že jsou opravdovými přáteli. Harry jen doufal, že to tak vidí i Crabbe s Goylem, mrzelo by jej, kdyby Draco zjistil, že chlapci, které bral jako přátelé jimi nejsou. Harryho ochranitelský pruh se natáhl Dracovým směrem. Tušil, že teď už je ztracený, i kdyby se Draco rozhodl, že jej vlastně nechce...

Zastavili před dveřmi do Snapeových soukromých komnat. Harry ani netušil kde jsou, teď nějak následoval Draca. Sakra, neuvědomil si, že jej plavovlasý Zmijozel vede sem. Co měl profesorovi říct... Pohledem těkal kolem. Všiml si, že v rukách stále drží učebnici lektvarů ze které vykukoval Regulův deník. Oh...

Dveře se otevřely.

„Draco, co- Pottere!" Snape pohlédl z plavovlasého mladíka na Harryho. „Mohl jsem si myslet, že když mě někdo bude rušit ve volném čase, tak to budete vy!"

„Nepozveš nás dál?" protáhl znuděně Draco.

„Co? Zbláznil ses?" vyštěkl Snape.

„Ale jdi, četl jsem, že sis vzal Blacka, takže Potter je v podstatě rodina."

„Draco," varovně. Přesto ustoupil a nechal mladíky vejít.

„Co jste chtěli?" Zamračil se na něj Snape. Ani netušil, kdy se ti dva začali přátelit? Nebo co to mezi nimi bylo? Samozřejmě slyšel zvěsti, že spolu šli do Prasinek, ale nevěnoval tomu přílišnou pozornost. Podobné báchorky se občas objevily o každém. I o něm se, v době kdy studoval, tvrdilo, že tráví čas s Potterem. Když se na tím tak zamyslel, tak ty povídačky nebyly daleko od pravdy, když uvážíme koho si teď vzal. Ale to byla vina Lupina! On vymyslel tenhle dle něj geniální plán.

Harry těkal pohledem z Draca na Snapea.

„Tedy..."

„Vyklopte to, Pottere, nemám na to celý den!"

„Proč jste to někomu neřekl?"

„Co?" Snape se zmateně otočil na Draca, ten jen pokrčil rameny, netušil proč sem Harry chtěl jít. Upřímně ještě v knihovně si myslel, že si to Harry vymyslel jen, aby se jej v ten moment zbavil.

„O Malfoyovi?"

„Co?"

„Ne o tobě, o tvém otci," upřesnil Harry.

„Pottere, nevím co to blábolíte, ale-"

„O tom, že Lucius Malfoy znásilnil Reguluse!" vykřikl Harry.

„Cože?!" ozval se za Harrym Siriusův hlav. Mladý Potter v duchu zaúpěl, nechtěl aby se to Sirius dozvěděl takhle. Co tady vůbec dělal? Neměl být zavřený na Grimmauldově náměstí než se vyřeší zda je či není vinný? Harry ani nechtěl domýšlet, co tady jeho kmotr se Snapem sami dělali.

Otočil se k Siriusovi. „Siriusi... Uhm... Nevěděl jsem, že tady jsi."

„Co si řekl, že Malfoy udělal Regulovi?!"

„Siriusi..." Harry se ho snažil klidnit.

Black se otočil na Snapea. Ten zamračeně hleděl k zemi. „Věděl si to?"

„Tedy... Byly jsme děti a... Nemohl jsem ho přeci nutit, když to nechtěl nikomu říct," prohlásil Snape.

„Byly jste děti?" Nevěřícně opakoval Sirius. „Kolik... Kolik Regulovi bylo?" Do teď doufal, že se to stalo v době, kdy Regulus byl u Smrtijedů.

„Dvanáct," řekl za Snapea Harry.

„Co?" Sirius zaúpěl. Jak to, že to nevěděl? Jak mohl svého bratra tak zklamat? Bylo v Regulově životě víc takových věcí, které nevěděl? Nebylo divu, že se z něj stal Smrtijed.

„Je to v deníku a... Chceš si-"

„Nechci číst o tom, jak byl můj malý bratr znásilněný!" vykřikl Sirius.

„Možná byste měli jít," poznamenal Snape s pohledem upřeným na zuřícího Blacka.

„Jo, asi jo..." Harry chytl tichého Draca za ruku a vytáhl jej na chodbu.

„Uhm, Draco, neříkej nikde-"

„Co, že můj otec je násilník?" vyštěkl na něj plavovlasý mladík.

„Ne, to jsem nemys-"

„To je jedno, Pottere," Draco mávl rukou. „Není to nic, co bych nevěděl." Obrátil se k Harrymu zády a vydal se do míst, kde Harry tušil Zmijozelskou společenskou místnost.

„Cože? Draco, počkej, co... Sakra." Nejistě zůstal stát na místě, Zmijozelský mladík mu už zmizel z dohledu. Co to mělo znamenat?


	22. Chapter 22

**Napříč časem –**

Harry spolu s Ronem seděl ve společenské místnosti. Bylo už pozdě v noci, takže byli jediní, kdo zde ještě byl. Za to byl Harry rád, potřeboval s kamarádem probrat nějaké věci a ve škole málokde našel soukromé místo. Navíc tady nebyli nápadní. Nikdo nemohl říct, že se chovají nějak podezřele, prostě jen dva do noci studující žáci, nic zvláštního. Hermiona s nimi nebyla, už před pár hodinama prohlásila, že se musí připravovat na zítřejší test z Přeměňování. To byl vlastně měl i Harry, zvlášť pokud chtěl, aby lidé věřili tomu, že se tento rok bude ví věnovat školním záležitostem. Ale nějak se k tomu nemohl dostat, měl toho tolik na mysli.

Říjen se pomalu chýlil ke svému konci a Harry si uvědomoval, že toho zatím do školy udělal jen velice málo a jen to nezbytné. Navíc začínala nová Famfrpálová sezóna a tím mu mizel další z jeho tak vzácného volného času. Famfrpál miloval, samozřejmě, ale teď mu zábava přišla tak vzdálená. Ronovi by to samozřejmě říct nemohl, ten byl nedočkavý začátku sezóny. Zvláště poté, co před pár dny při tréninku a konkurzu na nové hráče obsadil pozici brankáře.

Harry se Ronovi svěřil s tím, co zjistil z Regulova deníku. Mladý Weasley byl zděšený tím, co Regulovi provedl Lucius Malfoy, stejně tak byl ale zděšený z toho, že to Harry šel říct Snapeovi a zároveň to zjistil i Sirius. Potter si od kamaráda vyslechl předlouhou přednášku na téma, kterak si nesmí zahrávat s Luciusem Malfoyem. Z nějakého důvodu Rona starší kouzelník děsil. Co na něm bylo? Harrymu na pohled tak hrůzný nepřišel. Ale Regulus už od začátku deníku stejně jako Ron na Luciuse reagoval tímto způsobem. Bylo to něco, co měli čistokrevní kouzelníci v krvi? Nebo jen měli lepší instinkt než on?

„Dobře, dobře," prohlásil Ron. „S tím už se nedá nic dělat, co přesně tě tedy trápí?" Bylo zřejmé že Harryho tížilo něco dalšího.

„Totiž... To co řekl Draco. Nevypadalo to, že by byl překvapený tím, co jeho otec udělal. Chci říct, Kdybys zjistil, že tvůj otec něco takového provedl, tak bys ho třeba bránil, nebo bys byl zděšený, nebo něco. Ale Draco..." Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Obáváš se čeho přesně?"

„Asi... Co když mu Lucius taky něco udělal?" Harry ztišil hlas.

„Myslíš jako..? Jako Regulovi?" rudovlasý mladík při tom pomyšlení zbledl. To, že Lucius zneužíval Regula byla jedna věc, bylo to už dávno a nějak to zastřela historie a fakt, že Regulus nebyl žádný svatoušek, o čem hovořilo nejen to, že se stal Smrtijedem.

Ale Draco Malfoy? Bylo to jejich vrstevník a pokud jeho vlastní otec... Ne, nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet.

„Možná bych se ho měl zeptat," začal Harry.

„Co? Chceš za ním jít a- To ne. Co by ti řekl? Třeba ti to časem řekne sám. Harry..." Ron si povzdychl. „Neznáte se. Byli jste na jednom rande, na jednom! Nemůžeš chtít, aby... Počkat... Jdete na další rande? Chodíte spolu? Ach jo, Harry... Aby ses zbytečně nedostal do dalších problémů, to přece nemáš zapotřebí!"

„Nemám, ale..." Harry si povzdychl. „Draco je... Mám ho vážně rád, jako vážně, víš," slabý úsměv.

„Neznáš ho!"

„Ne, ale... Jakobych ho znal, jakobych mu mohl věřit, je to zvláštní. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, i před tím, než jsme zjistil, že Zmijozelští nebudou tak zlí jak se říká, tak jsem z Draca měl takový pocit, asi jsem si to jen nechtěl připouštět."

Ron na něj zíral, nebyl to žádný hlupák, poznal, že Harry to myslí vážně. Že se prostě a jednoduše zamiloval. Ale proč zrovna do Malfoye?

„Fajn, dělej jak myslíš, jen... Nic o Luciusovi Malfoyovi nikde jinde neříkej," varovně.

„Proč? Proč se ho všichni bojí? Je to jen jeden z přisluhovačů Voldemorta. Není tím koho by se lidi měli bát."

„Jo, ale..." Ron se rozhlédl kolem. „Jsou věci o kterých se nemluví, věci, které Malfoy provedl a... Spoustu těch věcí je v naší Rodové knize a nesmím o tom mluvit, ale... Věř mi, Lucius Malfoy je zlo."

Harry se zarazil. Tohle bylo podruhé ve velmi krátké době, když to někdo o starším Malfoyovi řekl.

Ten večer se Harry ještě vrátil k Regulově deníku.

 _Uběhl měsíc, měsíc prázdnin já jsem trochu klidnější. Ne úplně, mám zaracha. Vlastně dnes končí, takže zítra mám v plánu se konečně vydat za Septimem Weasleym. Předposlední den školy jsem to už nevydržel a vyplížil jsem se do Prasinek. Prostě jsem potřeboval s někým mluvit. Eugena jsem tím nemohl zatěžovat, měl svých rodinných starostí víc než dost a tohle je něco, co musím vyřešit sám. Ale potřeboval jsem někoho staršího, zkušenýho, někoho kdo by mi řekl, že to bude v pořádku, že... Hewelell byl docela nápomocný. Vyslechl mě a zdálo se, že se opravdu zajímá, to se u něj často nestává. Většinou z něj mám pocit, že si myslí, že je nad lidmi a starosti ostatních jsou jen nicotné problémy ve srovnáním se zbytkem světa, s vesmírem... Hewelell mě někdy taky děsí, chová se jako někdo, kdo viděl a zažil příliš mnoho._

 _Nyní mě ale vyslechl, a vlastně mi nabídl, že mě toho problému zbaví. Neřekl přímo, že by Luciuse zabil, ale... Řekl, že by ho nechal dlouho a bolestivě trpět. To pokušení souhlasit bylo tak velké. Ale ne, Lucius bude trpět mou rukou, i kdyby to mělo být až za mnoho let._

 _Pak mi řekl, že se s tím musím smířit, že v životě ještě přijde mnoho nepříjemných chvil, mnoho horších chvil, mám to brát jako zkoušku, že jsem připraven na cestu, která je mi určena. Nelíbí se mi, jak to zní. Pak mi řekl, že cesta, kterou se vydávám sice vyžaduje čistotu, ale nejde o sexuální čistotu, která byla Luciusovým činem narušena, ale o magickou čistotu. Tedy, že než cesta započne nesmím nikoho zabít. To je v pořádku. Kolik lidí ve třinácti letech má za sebou vraždu? Já tedy ne. I když si několik spolužáků myslí něco jiného._

 _S Hewelellem jsem si povídali dlouho do noci, nejspíš poprvé to byl víc osobní rozhovor, o rodině, škole... Až při návratu do školy jsem zjistil, že mě profesoři hledali, zdá se, že někdo viděl jak odcházím a nabonzoval mě. Ředitel zavolal rodiče a ti mě ze školy odvedli, dostal jsem měsíc zaracha, kdy smím být jen v domě a na celé léto mi zabavili přístup k trezoru. Ještěže nějaké peníze mám u sebe. Vyslechl jsem si sáhodlouhou přednášku o tom, jak by podobné chování očekávali od Siriuse, a já mám být přeci ten zodpovědný! Kdyby věděli..._

Potter vypustil dech, o kterém ani nevěděl, že jej během čtení zadržoval. Měl takovou obavu z toho, co Regulus bude psát. Očekával depresivní zápise plný záště, neštěstí, zoufalství. Ale zdálo se, že Regulus se ze zážitku rychle vzpamatoval. Každopádně o tom přesvědčoval vlastní deník, možná i sám sebe. Harry si ani neuměl představit, jak se mladý Black musel cítit. Neměl žádného dospělého ani kamarád, kterému by se mohl svěřit, nebo si myslel, že nemá. Jak by asi zareagovali Regulovi rodiče, kdyby to věděli? Regulus už dříve psal o tom, kterak jeho rodiče Luciuse obdivovali. Byl to ten důvod, proč to nikomu neřekl? A knihovník, co byl zač? Regulus střídavě psal o tom, jak je skvělý, jak ho učí nové věci, rozdává vědomosti, ale zároveň psal o nejistotě, o obavě, o nedůvěře, kterou k staršímu muži chová. Psal o temnotě, která v knihkupectví číhala. Co byl ten muž zač a kam zmizel?

-HPT-

To Samhainové ráno Harry našel Draca sedět v jinak opuštěné knihovně. Většina žáků si užívala volného dne a těšila se na večerní hostinu. Harry tolik ne. Jednak měl v hlavě stále záležitosti s Luciusem Malfoyem a pak si náhle uvědomoval, kterak Brumbál kazil kouzelnické tradice. Tím, že byl zavřený ve škole a ředitel kromě prázdnin a rodinných záležitostí, odmítal žáky pouštět domů - zvláště v době kouzelných svátků – Harrymu uteče možnost slavit první opravdový Samhain. Jak s tak ráno rozhlížel ve Velké síni, nebyl jediný, kdo z toho byl rozladěný. A netýkalo se to pouze Zmijozelu, většina studentů Havraspáru vypadala nešťastně, poprvé před sebou neměli učebnice a jen zachmuřeně hleděli do snídaní. Nejméně se to asi dotklo Nebelvíru. Jak je to možné? Byli Nebelvírští studenti tak snadno ovlivnitelní? Nebo jen lhostejní?

Draca Harry neviděl na snídani, nešel ho úplně účelně hledat, ale byl rád, když na něj narazil. Plavovlasý mladík se skláněl nad učebnicí Starodávných run a něco zběsile kreslil na pergamen vedle sebe. Harry mohl jen odhadovat zda jde o úkol nebo nějaký soukromý projekt.

„Draco," Harry se na něj usmál, sedl si vedle něj, nevšímaje si toho, že druhý mladík se na něj zamračil.

„Pottere... Nevidíš, že něco dělám?"

„Jo, to lidi v knihovně většinou dělají, ale myslel jsem, že bychom si mohli promluvit."

„Teď?"

„No jo, teda... jo?"

Draco s povzdychem vsunul popsaný a runami pokreslený pergamen do učebnice a tu zavřel. „Tak co chceš?"

„Totiž, já-"

„Pottere, nemá čas na tvojí dětinskost. Vyklop to, o co jde?" zamračeně. „Chceš zrušit druhé rande? Které si ještě ani nedomluvil?"

„Co? Ne, proč bych?" zmateně.

„Proč ne," Draco pokrčil rameny. „Zjistil jsi, co je zač můj otec a rozhodl ses nemít s mou rodinou nic společného.

„Co? NE! O tom jsem mluvit nechtěl."

„Fajn," odseknutí.

„Draco..." začal smířlivě Harry. „Co se děje?"

„Co?"

„Tenhle rok jsi nějaký... Děje se něco?"

„Pottere, tenhle rok je první, kdy se semnou normálně bavíš, jak bys mohl vědět, že se chovám jinak," ušklíbnutí.

„No... Přišlo mi to a-"

„Chceš se na něco zeptat? Zeptej se."

„Já... Udělal ti něco tvůj otec?"

„Pottere," varovně.

„Ne, jen mě vyslechni. Jenom, kdyby... Nemusel bys v tom být sám."

„Co?"

„Jen... Regulus byl sám a já nechci, abys-"

„Pottere, můj otec je monstrum, to nepopírám, není milý na nikoho, natož na svého syna, ale není to pedofil. Neznásilňuje chlapce na potkání."

„Ale něco ti udělal, že?" Harry přimhouřil oči. Draco se něčemu vyhýbal.

„Domluv si druhé rande, Pottere, třeba časem na své otázky najdeš odpovědi. A třeba se jen hodíš za duchy." Draco vstal, sebral učebnice a měl se k odchodu. Ještě se zarazil. „Skoro bych zapomněl." Zalovil v tašce, vytáhl malý zelený chundelatý věneček. „Netopýr mi pošeptal, že jsi objevil kouzelnické tradice. Užij si Samhain, Pottere..." Hodil věneček na stůl před Harryho a odešel z knihovny.

Mladý Nebelvír se vrátil do ložnice. Kupodivu zde narazil na Rona. Rudovlasý mladík ležel na posteli, v rukách držel otevřený dopis a vypadal zabraný do obsahu.

„Harry, ohm, jsi tu dlouho?" Weasley se k němu otočil, když se za Harrym zabouchly dveře.

„Ne... Kdo ti píše?"

„No, uhm... Viktor." Rudovlasý mladík se začervenal. Ještě stále nebyl vyrovnaný s tím, že by někdo jako Viktor Krum mohl stát o něj. O nejmladšího syna chudého rodu. Nebyl ničím výjimečný, nebyl super chytrý ani super krásný, neměl žádné speciální kouzelnické vlastnosti. Proč by Viktor, mladík, které je oslavován s kouzelnické komunitě, měl stát o něj? Aby byl upřímný bál se toho vztahu. Bál se, že si Viktor uvědomí jeho nicotnost a půjde dál a Ronovi zůstane jen zlomené srdce a zničená duše.

„Co to máš?" ukázal na věneček v Harryho ruce, doufaje, že tím odvede pozornost od dopisu.

„To... Dal mi to Draco. Prý k Samhainu," Harry zmateně pohlédl na věneček. Tolikrát si sliboval, že se na kouzelnické tradice zaměří, že zjistí něco víc. Zkusí být lepší kouzelník a slavit tak, jak si tradice zaslouží. A teď zde byl další svátek a on byl opět bezradný.

„Petroselinum, petržel." Ron přistoupil k věnci, vzal jej z Harryho rukou a prohlédl si ho.

„Nepoužívala se už předtím?" zmateně.

„To byla bazalka."

„Oh..." Měl by dávat větší pozor v Bylinkářství. Ostatně asi by měl začít dávat větší pozor na všech hodinách. Sice se zatím držel na průměrných známkách, ale sliboval přeci, že to tento rok bude lepší.

„A co s tím mám dělat?" zmateně.

„No, tím, že tu nejsou vhodné podmínky, tak nic moc. Můžeme udělat kadidlo. Petržel je zasvěcená bohyni Smrti, takže by nás měla rok ochraňovat před smrtí. To se hodí, s tvým štěstím," poznamenal Ron. „Škoda, že nemáme Pelyněk. Kadidlo z něj vyvolává vize."

„Jako věštění?"

„Jo, nechá se kadidlo v místnosti a pak se v ní stráví noc. Nedá se ovlivnit, co uvidíš. Někdy je to minulost, někdy přítomnost a někdy, když máš štěstí tak budoucnost."

„Viděl si někdy budoucnost?" zvědavě.

„Ne," sklesle. „Většinou přítomnost. Párkrát minulost. Zjistil jsem tak, že to byl George, kdo zničil matčinu oblíbenou vázu a svedl to na mě," zlý úšklebek. „Ale Pelyněk není úplně... Jak jsou svátky zakázané, tak Pelyněk je ještě větší tabu. Tím, že dovoluje věštění u lidem, kteří nejsou tím darem nadání a Ministerstvo to tak nemůže kontrolovat je to považováno za černou magii."

Harry se zamračil. Zjišťoval, že se kouzelnickém světě vše, co se nedalo kontrolovat nebo vysvětlit bylo bráno jako černá magie a tím jako něco špatného, co zaslouží trest.

„A petržel?"

„Petržel je jiná. Je to spíš smíření. Když se to povede, tak je možné spatři duchy, ale ne duchy jako ve škole, ale vize mrtvých předků."

„Mohl bych vidět rodiče?"

„Nedá se to ovlivnit. Mohou přijít tví rodiče, stejně tak jako nějaký praprapředek."

„A viděl bych ho jen já?"

„Všichni v místnosti. Když se Samhain slaví ve velkém sabatu, tak je tam pak dost plno. Vem si třeba dvacet kouzelníků, každému přijde dvacet předků, všichni mluví přes sebe..."

„Zkusíme to?"

„Můžeme," opatrně. „Ale nevím jak se na to budou tvářit ostatní."

„Myslíš, že by jim to vadilo?"

„Snad ne."

„Musí to vědět?"

„Myslíš, že si nevšimnou, až za nimi přijde mrtvý předek?"

„Nó..."

„Víš co, udělám kadidlo a necháme to osudu." Ron hodil věnec do míst, kterou odkudsi vytáhl.

„Musíš ho zapálit?"

„Proč?"

„Totiž, je od Draca a -"

Ron protočil oči. „Malfoy ti určitě ještě někdy něco dá."

-HPT-

Ten večer se Harry nemohl dočkat až půjde spát. Nevěděl co přesně si má představit pod tím, že přijde předek, bude to ve snu? Něco jako vize? Nebo reálně? Těšil se ať už přijde kdokoliv, samozřejmě ve skrytu duše doufal ve své rodiče, ale možná bude lepší, když to oni nebudou, zbytečně by ho to rozrušilo. S jejich smrtí byl smířený a tohle by mohlo staré rány roznítit.

Měl ale o mnoho lepší náladu. Dokonce i halloweenský večer přetrpěl bez problémů.

Konečně se dostal zpátky do ložnice. Jestli do teď doufal, že další tři obyvatelé si ničeho podezřelého nevšimnou, tak vstup do ložnice jej rychle vyvedl z omylu. Uvnitř byl nepříliš voňavý óder a poměrně silná nazelenalá mlha.

„Harry, co jsi provedl?" Zamračil se na Potter Dean.

„Nic, to už tak bylo."

Seamus stojící za Deanem se na něj zamračil.

„Oh, to nevadí, vlastně mám Samhain rád," prohlásil Neville, který také vešel do ložnice. Na jeho prohlášení se další dva studentu trochu uvolnili. Bylo to takové nepsané pravidlo, že to co nevadilo Nevillovi by nemělo vadit ani ostatním. Neville byl braný jako ten nejzodpovědnější z nich.

„Dobře... Co teď?" Harry si stejně jako ostatní chlapci lehl do postele, teď se s otázkou otočil na Rona.

„Půjdeme spát, jestli někdo přijde, tak nás probudí," pokrčil rameny Ron. „Ale úplně bych na to nespoléhal, je možné že se nic nestane. Nedělali jsem rituál a celkově jsme Samhain neslavili, takže je možné, že se Smrt urazí a nikoho nenechá projít."

„To může?"

„Jo, nevím jak to funguje na druhé straně, to pořádně neví nikdo ale-"

„Ron má pravdu," přidal se Neville. „Babička jednou zapomněla připravit Jeřábové víno a nikdo z předků nepřišel," poznamenal Longbottom. Ostatní na něj pohlédli, bylo tak vzácné, když Neville mluvil o rodině.

Harry si ani neuvědomil, že usnul, když je probudil tichý zvuk. Posadil se na posteli, rozhlédl se kolem. Místnost byla ponořena do tmy, pach petrželového kadidla zde stále přetrvával, stejně tak jako nyní už slabá zelená mlha.

Na vedlejší postel viděl siluetu Rona. Rudovlasý mladík tichým kouzlem zapálil několik svící.

Harry si všiml, že i další tři chlapci jsou vzhůru. Všichni hleděli k míse s kadidlem, i on tedy svůj zrak stočil k tomu místu.

Z mísy stoupal temně zelený kouř. Za chvíli nebyla mísa vůbec vidět, kouře se shromažďoval kolem. Pak k Harrymu překvapení začaly z kouře vycházet postavy. Vůbec to nebylo jako duchové. Kdyby to Harry nevěděl, myslel by si, že to jsou normální živí lidé.

„Oh Merline, to je Harfang Longbottom," vydechl překvapeně Neville. „Nikdy za mnou nikdo důležitý nepřišel," šeptl k Seamusovi.

„Neville, mé dítě," kouzelník, který byl velmi podobný Nevillovi, k němu s mírným úsměvem došel.

„Dědečku, tys umřel?" Ozval se vedle Harryho Ronův překvapený hlas. Harry se otočil k mlze, opravdu nyní z ní vycházel Septimus Weasley.

„Je to tak, Rone. Zemřel jsem na mých cestách. Ale ty objevy stály za to," rudovlasý kouzelník se zářivě usmál.

„Oh," Ron vypadal sklesle. Nejspíš opravdu věřil, že jeho dědeček ještě někde spokojeně žije.

„Harry, tak ráda tě poznávám." Potter povyskočil, tak se soustředil na Rona, že si vůbec nevšiml ženy, která k němu došla. Poznal jí z rodokmenu. Excentrická hnědovlasá žena byla Eufemie Potterová, jeho babička. Tak moc se lišila od jeho představy babička. I když jí viděl jako obrázek v rodokmenu, tak tohle jakoukoliv další jeho představu vyvrátilo. Žena byla výrazně namalovaná i oblečená. Na hlavě měla zelená klobouček a zářivě se usmívala. Harry odhadoval, že je v polovině svých čtyřicátých let.

„Uhm, ahoj," nejistě se na ženu usmál.

„Doufal jsi v rodiče, viď," smutně se pousmála. „Ale nemohli tu být."

„Proč ne?"

„Protože tahle noc slouží k řešení problémů. Objeví se ten, kdo může v problémem pomoci, poradit," Eufemie pokrčila rameny. Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Možná trochu neslušně se zaposlouchal do rozhovorů probíhajících kolem.

„Neville, vzpomeň si na Aerith."

„Na tvou maminku?" Neville zmateně hleděl na předka.

„Samozřejmě, vzpomeň si na její rod. Vím, že tvá babička nebude souhlasit. Augusta byla vždycky tvrdá, je vidět, že není Longbottom. Věřím, že tě ale nakonec podpoří."

„Ale já-"

„Chce to odvahu, Neville."

Harry se zamračil, co měl Neville za problém? Byl špatným kamarádem, když takové věci nevěděl. Možná by se o Nevilla měl více zajímat. Koneckonců v kým se tichý Nebelvír bavil? Dean se přátelil se Seamusem a Neville byl ten lichý v jejich ročníku.

Ohlédl se dál. Zdálo se, že Seamusem nikdo nepřišel. Světlovlasému chlapci to nejspíš nevadilo. Seděl teď na posteli vedle Deana a poslouchal vyprávění muže... Počkat, byl to Deanův otec? Kdy ten zemřel?

A vedle byl Ron se svým dědečkem. Septimus Weasley, Harry o něm toho už tolik slyšel.

„Jak si zemřel? Proč?" Ron byl zoufalý, tak moc doufal, že dědečka ještě potká. Ale ne tahle!

„Rone, víš, že mé cesty nebyly bezpečné," klidným tónem vysvětloval Septimus.

„Odešel si od babičky!" vyčítavě.

„Ona to pochopí, vždycky věděla kam mě to táhne," slabý úsměv. „Rone, přišel jsem kvůli něčemu jinému. Čeká tě cesta ne nepodobná té mé. Tvůj přítel tam," Septimus kývl k Harrymu. „Má spřízněnou duši a s ní se vydá na cestu za Relikviemi. Ty jako jeho přítel mu musíš pomoci. V tomhle roce zjistíte více a až on půjde, tak ty vem toho, komu budeš nejvíce věřit a vydej se do Midianu."

„Co? Ne!"

„Rone..."

„V tom místě žijí monstra, příšery a-"

„Jsou to neškodní tvorové, no, ne všichni. Ale většina jen vypadá jinak, má jiné schopnosti a proto byli vyloučeni ze společnosti."

„Harry," Eufemie upoutala Harryho pozornost.

„Co to říkal?"

„Harry, přeci už musíš aspoň tušit, co se děje," úsměv.

„Ne, netuším. Tenhle rok potkáš svou spřízněnou duši, někoho kdo tě bude doplňovat, kdo s tebou bude tvořit perfektní pár. A pak... Pak musíš jít a najít Relikvie smrti."

„Co, ne, ne ne ne..." Možná to trochu tušil, když o tom četl v deníku. Ale jak by bylo možné,a by se jej týkaly dvě věštby? To ne!

„Našel jsi knihu, je tam vše popsané. Věřím, že to zvládneš, nebudeš ostatně sám. Vyvolení jsou čtyři, jeden už cestu dávno započal a ten poslední, no, toho najdete časem."

„Jak to myslíš? Regulus zemřel a, kdo je ten poslední? Není to vlastně jedno, když je Regulus mrtvý a-"

„Harry," úsměv. „Osud má různé cestičky, které nemusíš znát. Stačí jen věřit. Navíc máš věrné přátele, nebudou moci s tebou být celou cestu a celý čas, ale teď ano, tak proč jejich pomoc nepřijmout."

„Nelíbí se mi to," zachmuřeně.

„Vím že ne. Nakonec ale budeš rád, věř mi, čeká tě mnoho štěstí. Mnoho nebezpečí, mnoho slz a bolesti, ale i neskonalé štěstí, radost. Uvidíš tolik krásných věcí, které nikdo před tím neviděl," zasněný pohled. „Věř jen sobě a své spřízněné duši, nikomu jinému," zamračil se náhle Eufemie. „Mnoho lidí v tvém životě nebude chtít tvé blaho, i když budou tvrdit něco jiného."

„Nechci to-"

„Harry, Harry... Já vím, bude to těžké. Budeš čelit zlu, které je o tolik horší než Voldemort, než jakýkoliv Pán zla, ale zvládneš to, vyjdeš z toho silnější, moudřejší... Budeš si víc vážit chvil se svým milým... A teď Harry, pověz i, kdo se ti líbí?" šibalský úsměv.

„Nevíš, kdo je moje spřízněná duše?" zmateně.

„Oh, já vím, ale ty to ještě nevíš," úsměv. Tak Harry několik dalších hodin mluvil se svou babičkou, vyprávěl jí o škole, o životě, o Dracovi, o Regulovi, o starostech a nejistotě.

„Věř instinktu, pokud si myslíš, že se něco nekalého děje, pak to nejspíš bude pravda."

„Ale co mám dělat?"

„Těžko říct, chlapci z deníku už pomoci nemůžeš, soustřeď se na ty, který pomoci můžeš."

„Dracovi?"

„Myslíš, že potřebuje pomoc?"

„Já... Asi jo, ale nenechá mě."

„Opravdu? Zkoušel jsi to?"

„No, Draco..."

„Draco Malfoy je Zmijozel," prohlásila Eufemie. „Musíš na to jít jinak. Víš, že Zmijozel potřebuje pomoc. Někde na cestě životem potká každého Zmijozela velká bolest, neštěstí. Potřebují péči, něhu..."

„Znala si někoho ze Zmijozelu?"

„Harry..." slabý úsměv. „Já byla Zmijozel."

„Oh... Co se ti stalo?"

„Život, Harry. Než jsem potkala tvého dědečka, nebyla jsem šťastný člověk. Zmijozelové skrývají svou pravou tvář, někteří z nich mají více masek. Já měla výstřednost. Nikdo by neřekl, že za barvami a veselým, je zlost a neštěstí."

„Co mám dělat? Nemůžu pomoc všem..."

„To ani nemusíš. Stačí jen tomu svému," úsměv.

Jak končila noc, tak mizeli předkové. Harry skoro ani nevěřil, že tu vážně byli. Že to nebyla nějaká halucinace vyvolaná kadidlem.

Zamyšleně ležel v posteli. Pochyboval, že se mu podaří na chvíli usnout, na dnešní vyučování bude k ničemu. Poslouchal tichý rozhovor Deana se Seamusem, mladý Thomas byl skleslý, když zjistil, že jeho otec je mrtvý, na druhou stranu byl potěšený tím, že od něj a jeho matky neutekl, ale snažil se je chránit. Leč marně. Co tak Harry slyšel, tak Deanova otce zabili Smrtijedi krátce po pádu Voldemorta.

„Musím napsat otci," zamumlal Ron. „Všichni sice dědečka pohřbili, ale nikdo si nebyl opravdu jistý, že zemřel."

„Je mi to líto," řekl Harry.

„Jo, mě taky... Chce, abych se vydal v jeho šlépějích," ušklíbl se Ron. „Třeba pak zjistím, co na těch místech viděl."

„Jo, co to mělo znamenat?"

„Kdo ví, asi to zjistíme časem. Nemá smysl nad tím přemýšlet dopředu," nevypadalo to, že by to Rona příliš trápilo. Harry by taky tak rád bral věci tak, jak přijdou a nestresoval se tím dopředu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Napříč časem –**

Všichni z Harryho ložnice ráno při snídani v polospánku zírali na snídani, občas v ní někdo zadloubal lžící. Ale nevyspání a i noční události udělali své. Nikdo neměl na jídlo moc pomyšlení. Hermiona se už už nadechovala, že se zeptá, co se stalo, když to Velké síně vešli studenti Zmijozelské koleje. Pokud Harry a jeho kamarádi vypadali na, že mají spánkový deficit, pak většina Zmijozelů se stěží držela na nohách.

Ron stejně jako Harry sledoval, kterak se Zmijozelové rozesadili kolem stolu, snídaně si vůbec nevšimli. Mladší ročníky pevně svírali v rukách hrnky s horkým čajem a starší se ponořili do kávy.

Harry pohledem vyhledal Draca. Mladý Malfoy se zavřenýma očima upíjel kávu a opíral se o Crabbeho. Potter se zamračil. Co se Draco měl co o koho opírat.

„Slyšel jsem, že Zmijozelští měli pelyněk," zamumlal Ron k Harrymu.

„Co?"

„Víš... Věštecké vize."

„Oh."

Právě v ten moment plavovlasý Zmijozel otevřel oči v spojil pohled s Harrym. Potter se na něj pousmál, Draco zůstal zamračený. Vedle sedící Goyle se ho na něco zeptal, Malfoy jen potřásl hlavou

„Nechce mi někdo říct, co se děje?" zeptala se Hermiona. Pohledem přejížděla po Zmijozelech, nejspíš i ona vyhledávala toho, na kterém jí záleželo.

„Hermiono," začal Ron.

„Pane Longbottome," u jejich stolu se zastavila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Ano?" nejistě.

„Pojďte semnou," McGonagallová měla rty pevně stisklé do znepokojivé linky, zdálo se, že se hněvá. Na Nevilla? Ale proč?

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se Seamus.

„To není vaše starost, pane Finnigane, dojezte snídani."

„Ale-"

„Dost! Pane Longbottome, ředitel na nás čeká."

Neville roztřeseně vstala následoval Hlavu Nebelvírské koleje ven z Velké síně.

Harry se otočil na ostatní. Všichni se tvářili vyjeveně, nikdo nevypadal, že by tušil, co se děje.

Dopolední vyučování Harry vyloženě protrpěl. Potřeboval mluvit s Dracem. Potřeboval si přečíst knihu, potřeboval se podívat do Regulova deníku, musel si protřídit myšlenky a samozřejmě měl obavu o Nevilla, který se na vyučování zatím neobjevil.

Konečně, konečně byl čas oběda. Harry místo do Velké síně zamířil do ložnice.

 _25.08.1975_

 _Tenhle měsíc byla tak těžko uvěřitelný. Možná se i docela těším do školy, na ty běžné starosti. Navíc tam nebude Lucius Malfoy, takže další velké plus._

 _Byl jsem za Septimusem Weasleym. Je to neuvěřitelný člověk. V době, kdy jsme tam byl měli u sebe s Cedrellou vnoučata. Čtyři malé zlobivé děti. Myslím, že dvě jsou od jeho syna Arthura a dvě od Caffara a zdá se, že Arthurova žena je opět těhotná. Neuvěřitelné. Weasleyovi mohou být chudý rod, ale je dost pravděpodobné, že za mnoho let budou nejmocnější._

 _Cedrella je pravý opak Septima. Vlastně bych řekl, že je to pravá Blacková. Neznám jí, je ze vzdálené větve a navíc, zvala si Weasleyho.._

 _Ale byla milá, odvedla si vnoučata a nechala nás v klidu probrat nějaké věci. Zdá se,že Hewelell Septimuse už informoval o tom, že přijd tom, co mi má říct. Nevím proč s tím dělají takové tajnosti, jakoby nestačilo prostě to vyklopit._

 _Shrnu to. Septimus Weasley je doslova posedlý starodávnými temnými a zakázanými místy. Na některých byl, na některá se chystal. Upřímně, myslím, že tahle jeho posedlost ho jednou přijde draho. Zdá s_ _e, že před začátkem musím postoupit cestu. Před tím, než se začnu magicky vzdělávat. Dal mi mapu_ _Wasteland_ _u, i když on tomu místu říkal_ _Scrapland._ _Ani jedno nezní přívětivě. Wasteland je přesně jak to zní, pustina. Žijí tam nebezpeční a zapomenutí tvorové. Je tam prastará magie. Málokdo kdo tam vešel vyšel v pořádku. Lidi se tam mění. Nejen zvenku, ale uvnitř. Na mudly i na kouzelníky to má rozdílný vliv. Myslím, že Hewelell doufá, že mě to změní víc k temnotě. Tuším, co chce, tuším kam mě směřuje, ale ještě si nejsem jistý zda to chci taky._

 _N_ _a mapě je několik míst kam musím jít, kromě Ravenholmu je to_ _Nova Prospek_ _t_ _,_ _a samozřejmě ta dvě místa nejsou hned vedle sebe. Jediné co mě potěšilo je, že nemusím do Midianu. Ale... Z Hewelellových plánů i toho, co říkal Weasley jsem pochopil, že musím jít před dovršením patnácti let. Přemýšlel jsem o tom, letní prázdniny jsou dva měsíce, mí rodiče mě nikde nenechají tak dlouho. Musel bych tedy celou cestu zvládnout za kratší čas. Musím si vytvořit alibi, možná bych mohl říct, že strávím léto u některého spolužáka, jenže... Nechci do toho zatahovat Eugena, navíc do mudlovské domácnosti by mě matka nepustila. Ale napadl mě Severus Snape. Matka zbožňovala Eileen, tak třeba... Jen to musí vyřešit se Snapeem, kdyby se ho někdo zeptal. Mám skoro rok na promyšlení detailů a taky na změnu rozhodnutí. Právě teď si připadám jako bláznivý Nebelvír. Hrnout se do neznámého nebezpečí a ještě sám. Co když se mi něco stane? Nikdo mě tam nenajde. Tedy, myslím, že někdo v těch místech určitě žije, nejspíš mudlové a karikatury existencí. Ale... Co když zemřu? A rodiče se nikdy nedozví kde, jak, proč... Je tam vlastně nějaké proč? Měla by má smrt účel, význam..._

 _Z_ _jiného soudku. Sirius se na mě opět vykašlal a když byl doma, tak mi k narozeninám nic nedal. Od otce jsem na druhou stranu dostal krásnou dýku. Říkal, že je to_ _Basilard. Není nová, otec říkal, že pro něj má velkou citovou hodnotu. Dostal jí od přítele. Osobně myslím, že ten člověk byl víc než přítel. Pátral jsem a dýka patřila německým jednotkám SA. Jakou minulost otec tají? Říkal, že měl v plánu jí dát Siriusovi, ale vzhledem k tomu, co dýka představuje,_ _s_ _e rozhodl proti tomu. Má obavu, že Sirius se svým Nebelvírským trucem by jí zničil._

Harryho od dalšího čtení vytrhlo prudké otevření dveří. Dovnitř vpadl Ron v závěsu s Deanem a Seamusem.

„Tak už jsi ho našel, tak nám to řekni?" naléhal na Ron Seamus.

„Harry, tomu neuvěříš!"

„Co se stalo?" zamračil se Potter. Odložil deník do nočního stolku.

„Měli byste si sednout," řekl rudovlasý mladík zbývajícím Nebelvírům. Dean protočil oči v sloup. Přesto usedl na postel.

„Tak?"

„Zjistil jsem, co McGonagallová chtěla Nevillovi!"

Harry zamračení se prohloubilo. Kde Ron ty informace bral? Jestli někdo věděl všechny školní drby byl to právě rudovlasý mladík. A možná Draco. Zvláštní jak si ti dva byli v něčem tak podobní.

„Tak co?" naléhal Dean, nervózně poposedával na posteli.

„Neville zbouchnul Abbottovou."

„Co?"

„Zbouchnul, dostal do jiného stavu, prostě Abbottová je těhotná s Nevillem."

„Oh." To bylo nečekané. Kdo by to do tichého Nebelvíra řekl.

„Jo. Její rodiče jsou dost naštvaní a Nevillova babička, pfůů..."

„A co bude dělat?"

„No... Kdo ví. Zeptáme se ho až přijde."

„Myslíš, že ho vyloučí?"

„Co? Ne. Proč by měli? Oběma je patnáct, můžou se vzít, mít děti, cokoliv," pokrčil rameny Ron.

V té chvíli se dveře do ložnice opět otevřely, dovnitř vešel vyčerpaně se tvářící Neville.

„Neville-"

„Už to víte, hmm?" s povzdychem dosedl na postel.

„Jo, totiž... Co budeš dělat?"

„Hannini rodiče jsou dost naštvaní a... Nechtějí, aby si vzala Longbottoma."

„Proč ne?" Harry byl zmatený. Věděl, že rod Abbottů je dost velevážený, prastarý, čistokrevný. Stejně tak Longbottomové, neviděl tam tedy problém.

„Jo, totiž, jsem jen normální člen rodiny, nejsem Lord a kdo ví kdy bych se k titulu dostal," povzdychl si Neville.

„A kdo jiný by měl mít titul?"

„No, zatím ho stále má můj otec. Tedy... Kouzelnický svět má divné zákony a zdá se, že nepříčetnost tě nezbaví nároku na titul. Status drží moje babička. Ale... Můj tatínek neměl sourozence a dědečkovi jsou už dávno mrtví, takže... Jo, titul jednou budu mít já, ale může to být až za dlouho a-"

Všichni mlčeli. Až teď jim došlo, že pořádně nevědí co je s Nevillovými rodiči, všichni předpokládali, že zemřeli.

„Hm.. Neville, včera když za tebou přišel tvůj předek, o něčem mluvil," zamyslel se Harry. Předtím ho napadlo, že Neville má nějaké problémy, zdá se, že jej dostihly dřív, než mu s tím někdo mohl chtít pomoci.

„Jo..." Neville si opět povzdechl. „Chtěl, abych si vzpomněl na jeho matku, Aerith."

„A proč?"

„No, Aerith Huff- Oh!" Neville se postavil, náhle mu něco došlo. „Velmi teoreticky bych po mé praprababičce mohl mít nárok na její titul. Teda, myslím, že je tam ještě Smith, ale myslím, že v další generaci..."

„Co to znamená?"

„Jaký titul?" zeptal se zároveň Ron.

„Uhm..." Neville zčervenal. „Moje praprababička, než si vzala Longbottoma, tak byla Hufflepuff..."

„Počkat, počkat. Chceš říct, že jsi přímý potomek Mrzimoru?"

„Hm..."

„Jak to, že jsi v Nebelvíru? Jak to, že to nikdo neví?"

„Mám dojem, že jsem jednou slyšel Zachariáše, jak se chlubí, že je přímý potomek Mrzimoru," zamyslel se Dean.

„Jo, vím, že to říká," zamračil se Neville. „A je samozřejmě příbuzný, ale přes větší rodovou linii než já, aspoň myslím. Musel bych se na to jít zeptat Gringottů a-"

„To by bylo dobře, ne? Mohl bys mít titul Lord Hufflepuff a Abbottovi by ti dali svou dceru."

„Jo, ale už bych nebyl Longbottom," zamračeně.

„Dali by ti svou těhotnou dceru," upozornil ho Ron.

„Jo, asi máš pravdu. Půjdu to zjistit." Hnědovlasý mladík vyšel z Nebelvírské ložnice.

„Teda," povzdechl si Harry. „Nemá to lehké."

„Jo, to ne. Proč nic neřekl?" Ron se zatvářil zmateně.

„A komu?"

„Jak komu? Nám! Jsme přece přátelé!"

„Jo, Rone... Myslím, že k Nevillovi nejsme moc dobrými přáteli..." sklesle řekl Harry.

„Postaráme se o to," prohlásil Seamus.

„Co?" rudovlasý mladík se k němu zmateně otočil.

„Včera jsem dával pozor víš, v noci. Ty a Harry máte před sebou těžké časy a my," mávl k Deanovi. „Postaráme se o Nevilla."

-HPT-

Draco stál na břehu jezera a zachmuřeně hleděl do vody. Harry ho chvíli pozoroval, než dal najevo svou přítomnost. Ostatní studenti se drželi blíž školy. Listopadové počasí o sobě dávalo vědět a náhlé plískanice nebyly nic neobvyklého. Harry si přitáhl blíž teplý hábit. Možná měl počkat, aby Draco zajde do hradu. Ale před tím ho nějaký čas sledoval na Pobertovo plánku a plavovlasý mladík se neměl k tomu, aby se ze svého místa pohnul.

„Draco..."

„Pottere," zamručení.

„Mohli bychom si promluvit?"

„O čem chceš mluvit, Pottere? Řekl jsem ti, že si máš domluvit druhé rande."

„Jo, to nejde bez mluvení.

„Nemám náladu.

„Draco, já-"

„Pottere," naštvaně. „Čemu na tom nerozumíš?

„Co se děje? Jsi podrážděný a nemyslím, že je to moje vina."

„Je to tvoje vina!" rozhodně. Plavovlasý mladík se k Harymu rozhořčeně otočil. „Všechno co se děje je tvoje vina! Nebo jsem si snad já vymyslel věštbu a spřízněný duše a Relikvie a-"

„Co? Draco..." začal opatrně Harry. „O čem to mluvíš?" I když přesnější otázka by byla, jak to Draco ví?

„Pottere," Draco náhle vpadal naprosto vyčerpaně. „To je jedno, mám toho teď prostě hodně a tohle... „

„Co víš o Relikviích smrti?" zajímal se Harry.

„Pottere... Nech to být! Je to povídačka, nikdo je nikdy neviděl, není důkaz o tom, že by existovaly. Nehledej je!"

„Myslím, že... Myslím, že je mám najít," opatrně.

„Pottere," varovné zavrčení „Nestačí ti, že máš za zády Ty-víš-koho? Chceš proti sobě poštvat ještě další?"

„Ale Relikvie-"

„Nemluv o nich! Merline, kdyby tě slyšel můj otec, zabil by jen proto, že o nich přemýšlíš," tiché zavrčení.

„Co?"

„Oh, no jistě, můj drahý otec je Relikvie smrti posedlý," Draco protočil oči v sloup. „Otec ví o Věštbě a nedělej hloupějšího než jsi, vím, že o tom víš. Nevím sice jak, ale očividně nebudeš takový svatoušek za jakého tě všichni mají."

„Tvůj otec hledal Relikvie?" zaraženě. Víc než fakt, že někdo pátral po Relikviích smrti jej děsilo, že nebyly nalezené. Jak by je potom mohl najít on?

„No jistě, nejdřív hledal spřízněnou duši, věděl že bez ní by Relikviím vládnout nemohl," ušklíbl se Draco.

„A našel?" zvědavě, Harrymu nikdy nepřišlo, že vztah Narcissy a Luciuse by byl nějak speciální, ale třeba to něj jen neviděl. Třeba se na veřejnosti dokonale přetvařovali...

„On si myslíš, že ano," zamračeně. „Zmizel dřív, než můj otec s tím něco mohl udělat."

„Kdo?"

„Regulus Black."

„Co?"

„Můj otec věřil, no stále věří tomu, že Regulus Black je jeho spřízněná duše, že spolu nohou ovládnout Relikvie smrti a vládnout Světu."

„Ehm, Regulus je mrtvý," opatrně.

„To ti řekli?" zamračil se Draco. „Blbost. Můj otec ho stále hledá. Pokud o něm něco víš, neříkej to. Můj otec..." Draco si povzdechl. „Řekněme, že Ty-víš-kdo je oproti němu jen malá noční můra."

„Proč mi to říkáš?"

„Protože... Vím."

„Co?"

„Pottere," povzdechnutí. „Vím, že jsi má spřízněná duše."


	24. Chapter 24

**Napříč časem –**

Všimla jsem si, že kromě těch překlepů, které jsou mou vinou, mi i odskakují písmenka. Nevím čím to je. Opravím to a stejně to tam zůstane. Dám příklad. Napíšu 'Draco' a v textu je 'Dra co' a nejde to opravit. Tímto se za to omlouvám, ale jsou to nějaké prokleté mezery :-/

-HPT-

Harry zůstal na Draca hledět. Jistě, věděl, že tento rok má potkat svou spřízněnou duši, i když tomu moc nevěřil. To, že tou spřízněnou duší je Draco bylo příjemní překvapení. Bylo by divné, kdyby vztah s Dracem někam směřoval a on by najednou zjistil, že je mu předurčeno být s někým jiným. Slabě se usmál. Tohle byla v posledních dnech rozhodně ta nejlepší zpráva.

„Čemu se směješ?!" zavrčel na něj Draco.

„No, já-"

„Mě to rozhodně k smíchu nepřijde! Uvědomuješ si, co to znamená?"

„Uhm..." Ne, určitě ne. Co to znamenalo? Nemohl Dracovi říct, že nemá zdání, že se o to až tak nezajímal. Že až nedávno zjistil, že nějaký pojem spřízněných duší existuje...

„Pottere," Draco se zatvářil nešťastně. Čím si to zasloužil, že zrovna on má mít za spřízněnou duši někoho tak zabedněného?

„Draco, pro nás to přece nemusí znamenat nic. Nemusíme se tím řídit."

„Co tím myslíš?" Draco k němu popošel blíž.

„Nemusíš být semnou jen proto, že to kdysi někdo řekl."

„Nechceš být semnou? Jsem dobrá partie! Lidi by byli vděční, kdyby mohli být semnou!" Plavovlasý mladík chytil Harryho za ramena a rozhořčeně s ním zacloumal.

„Jistěže chci, jen jsem myslet-"

„Tak nemysli!" Zmijozel jej prudce políbil. Pak náhle poodstoupil, nejistě na Harryho pohlédl. „Uhm..."

„Draco-"

„Mlč! Tohle nic neznamená! NIC! Musím jen... Musím jít..." Plavovlasý mladík rozhodně kráčel směrem k hradu. Harry za ním nechápavě zíral. Co se to právě stalo?

Ow, Draco ho určitě měl rád, ať se k tomu stavil jakkoliv. Harry by to nejspíš nahlas nepřiznal a rozhodně ne před Dracem, ale rozhořčený Zmijozel mu přišel tak sladký...

-HPT-

 _10.09.1975_

 _Třetí ročník se moc neliší od těch předešlých. Máme nového profesora na Obranu proti černé magii, Salvatore Aristo, kupodivu má rád Zmijozel. Možná to bude tím, že to Bradavic sám nechodil, vystupoval někde v Jižní Americe, ale... Je milé, že kromě Hlavy naší koleje se najde i jiný profesor, který nám okatě nadržuje. Jistě, lepší by bylo, kdyby se všichni chovali ke všem stejně, ale v takovém světě nežijem. V létě jsem dlouze přemýšlel a zapsal jsem si Péči o kouzelné tvory, protože kdo ví na to v životě narazím. Starodávné runy, nejsem z nich moc nadšený, ale Hewelell trval na tom, že je budu potřebovat. A Věštění z čísel, celkově mi věštění přijde jako zbytečnost, ale chodí na něj Eugene a chci mu trochu pomoci. No a na naléhání Hewelella ještě Studium mudlů. Mohu jen říct, že rodiče touto volbou nadšeni nebyli. I když nerad, tak chápu, proč na tom předmětu Hewelell tak trval. Jednou možná přijde doba, kdy nebudu moci zůstat v kouzelnickém světě a pokud nepůjdu do úplného exilu, tak mi zbývá jen mudlovský svět a nemohu o něm nic nevědět. Mám necelých deset měsíců, abych se připravil na cestu. Hewelell rozhodl, že mě naučí bojovat s mudlovskýma zbraněma, meče, střelné zbraně... Ke své hrůze jsem zjistil, že Ravenholm je jedno z těch míst, kde nefunguje magie. Celý Wasteland je prokletý a ke smůle kouzelníků tak, že tam magie prostě není. Za hranicemi pustiny je každý jen mudlou. Bylo mi zvláštní, že ta místa mají na kouzelníky a mudly různé vlivy, když tam magie není. Ale prý nejde o kouzelnou moc, ale o toho jedince. Obyčejný mudla nebo kouzelník tam půjde a pokud přežije vyjde stejný. Ale jedinec nějak speciálně nadaný bude pak vylepšený. Vůbec se mi nelíbí jak to zní. Hewelell tam před lety byl a podívejme se, jaký je teď. Ach jo, chce se mi tam méně a méně._

Harry deník zaklapl. Musel mluvit se Snapeem. Nechtěl v deníku přeskakovat, ale musel nutně vědět zda Regulus na to prokleté místo šel. A sám a v podstatě ještě jako dítě. Navíc bez magie...

Těsně před vchodem do sklepení se s někým srazil.

„Merline, Pottere!" naštvaně.

„Draco, oh..."

Plavovlasý mladík zavřel oči, Harry mohl jen odhadovat, že v duchu počítá do deseti, aby se uklidnil.

„Pottere, jsi stalker?"

„Ne já, co? Ne! Jdu za Snapeem."

„Proč?" Draco podezíravě přimhouřil oči.

„Totiž, něco mu chci... Ohledně lektvarů."

„Jsi lhář."

„Ne já... Už semnou zase mluvíš," usmál se Harry.

„Co? Pottere... Merline, mám já tohle zapotřebí?"

„Takže, já půjdu..." opatrně začal Harry. Draco jej následoval. „Nešel si někam jinam?" Harry na něj zmateně pohlédl.

„Ne, jdu s tebou."

„Proč?"

„Jsi moje spřízněná duše, musím vědět co chystáš, protože mě to s největší pravděpodobností ovlivní," zamručení.

„Draco, řekl jsem ti, že to nemusíme brát jako-"

„Přestaň!" okřikl jej plavovlasý Zmijozel. „Je jedno zda spolu chodíme, nebo nechodíme. Osudu neutečeš."

„To zní dost definitivně," zamračil se Harry. „Co když spolu nebudeme chtít být."

Draco se na něj zamračil.

„Neřekl jsem, že nechci," rychle dodal Harry. „Je, kdyby třeba... Třeba ty nechceš a-"

„Neřekl jsem, že nechci," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Jo, neřekl jsi ani, že chceš," zamračil se na něj Potter.

„Nechcete si vaše milenecké hádky řešit jinde," zavrčel na ně Snape. Stál v otevřených dveří do svých soukromých komnat a zamračeně na ně hleděl. Harry si ani neuvědomil, že už došli až sem.

„Jdeme za tebou," rozhodně řekl Draco a propletl se kolem profesora lektvarů do jeho komnat.

„Pottere," zavrčel Snape.

„No..."

„Máte na něj špatný vliv!"

„Co?" Harry zmateně následoval Draca. Jak mohl on mít špatný vliv na Draca?

Harry cítil naštvaný pohled Snape v zádech, raději se na něj neotáčel. Koneckonců Snape si dobrovolně vzal jeho kmotra, musel tušit, že s tím jde ruku v ruce i nějaký 'vztah' s ním.

Když už je řeč o Siriusovi. Black seděl na gauči a naštvaně hleděl na Draca, ten mu pohled oplácel.

„Harry," Sirius jej nadšeně uvítal. „Jsem rád, žes přišel."

„Jo, no, přišel bych častěji, kdybych věděl, že tu jsi," naštvaně. Sirius trávil čas se Snapeem a nenapadne ho dát vědět kmotřenci, který je ve stejné budově.

„Severus nechtěl, aby se mu tady promenádovali studenti," zamručel Black.

„Severus?!" vykřikl Harry.

„To je moje jméno, pane Pottere."

„To vím, ale-"

„Jsme manželé, pokud jste zapomněl," ušklíbnutí.

„A cos čekal, že při sexu bude vykřikovat 'Oh, Snape'," přisadil si Draco. Na rozdíl od Rona neměl nejmenší problém na pojmenování toho, co ti dva dělali.

Harry zrudl. Stejně tak Black.

„Proč si ho sebou přivedl?" zavrčel Sirius.

„Co?"

„Kdyby nic jiného, je to Zmijozel."

„Stejně tak tvůj manžel," protočil Potter oči v sloup.

„To je jiné."

„Vlastně není."

„Harry, je to Malfoy. Zapomněl si, co jeho otec udělal Regulovi."

„Správně, jeho otec, ne Draco."

„Zajímavé, že najednou se o Reguluse zajímáte," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Hej! Co ty o tom můžeš vědět," Sirius se rozhořčeně postavil.

„Všichni se hned uklidníte," zavrčel Snape. „Pottere, máte nějaký důvod, proč jste přišel?"

„Jo jasně..." Harry ještě chvíli zamračeně hleděl na kmotra.

„V létě 1976 byl Regulus u vás?" otočil se na Snapea.

„Cože?" zmateně.

„Domlouval se, že stráví léto s vámi?"

„Tedy, uhm..." Snape svraštil čelo v zamyšlení. „Je to možné, ale-"

„Jak možné? Je to tak. Bylo to léto po našem pátém ročníku, poslední rok, kdy jsem byl doma a Regulus tam nebyl," řekl Sirius. „Rodiče tvrdili, že je přes léto u tebe a že jste spolu u tvých příbuzných Princů."

„Jo, to je pravděpodobné, že to řekl."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Tvoji rodiče by ho nepustili, kdyby řekl, že bude v létě u mého mudlovského otce."

„Takže jste nebyli u Princů?"

„Blacku..." povzdychnutí. „Princové se mnou ani mou rodinou nechtěli mít nic společného."

„Ale byl s vámi?" naléhal Harry.

„Ne," Snape pokrčil rameny. „Předpokládám, že chtěl jen krytí, aby mohl být u toho svýho Mrzimorskýho kamarádíčka."

„Eugena?"

„Jo. Blackové by těžko své dítě nechali celé léto v mudlovském světě a ze Zmijozelů by mu nikdo neposkytl alibi, navíc s většinou z nich se Blackové znali, takže by rychle zjistili, že tam Regulus není."

„Oh..." Harry se zamračil.

„O co jde, Pottere?"

„Myslím, že... Nejsem si tím zatím moc jistý, ale vypadá to, že Regulus to léto někam šel a..."

„Kam?" Sirius se zamračil. „Nebylo mu ještě ani čtrnáct, kam by asi tak mohl jít?"

„No..." Harry střelil pohledem na Draca.

„Oh, zase něco co nemám vědět?" Plavovlasý mladík se zatvářil naštvaně.

„To ne, jen... Nevadí... Regulus se chystal do Wastelandu..."

„Cože?"

„Jo, psal o tom léto předtím a vymýšlel kde řekne rodičům, že tráví léto a-"

„Psal o mě? Rok předtím věděl, že po mě bude chtít alibi a ještě mi ani neřekne pravý důvodu?" vyhrkl naštvaně Snape.

„No jo, asi vás do toho nechtěl zatahovat a-"

„A co? Co kdyby zemřel? Nevrátil se? Jeho rodina by šla za mnou a já bych netušil, kde je!"

„Jo, to by nebylo milé."

„Nebylo by to- Pottere!"

„Wasteland..." vydechl Sirius. „To je... Proč by tam chodil? A sám? Mohl mi říct a já-"

„Co ty? Šel bys s ním?"

„Nevím, možná? Vlastně ne! Nešel, ale zabránil bych tomu, aby tam šel on! Merline, takový místo a Regulus byl ještě dítě a-"

„A bez magie," dodal Snape.

„Jak bez magie?" Black se na něj zamračil.

„Ve Wasteland není magie. Blacku, tos ve škole nedával vůbec pozor?"

„Tohle jsme se neučili... Učili?"

Profesor lektvarů jen zavrčel.

Sirius si sedl zpět do křesla. Najednou se cítil tak starý. Stále nechtěl Regulův deník číst. Stačilo to, s čím přišel Harry, to samo o sobě bylo dost zlé a kdyby věděl všechno... Byl tak špatný starší bratr. Ale co měl teď dělat?

„Myslím, že Regulus není mrtvý," začal opatrně Harry.

„Cože?" Sirius na něj nechápavě pohlédl. Harry jen pokrčil ramena a otočil se na Draca. „Říkal si to."

„Co? Ne, neříkal," rozhodně.

„Ale ano, divil ses, že si myslím, že zemřel," trval na svém Harry.

„Pottere," povzdych. „Nenapadlo tě, že jsou věci, které ne každý musí vědět."

„COŽE?! Regulus není mrtvý? Co víš? Kde je? Mluv!" Sirius se nahněvaně postavil, rozhořčeně Draca popadl a hrubě s ním zatřásl.

„Hej, uklidni se," Snape Blacka odtáhl od plavovlasého mladíka. Draco si zamračeně mnul bolavou ruku.

„Regulus zemřel. Zabili ho Smrtijedi, nebo Voldemort, nebo-"

„Neříkej to jméno," zavrčel na Blacka Snape.

Všichni se vyčkávavě ohlédli na Draca.

„Pottere, budeš moje zkáza," zamumlal plavovlasý mladík. „Možná a říkám, jen možná, není tak mrtvý, jak si lidi mají myslet."

„Jak to víš?"

„Jsem Zmijozel, Blacku, je mojí prací vědět," ušklíbnutí.

„Draco," varoval ho Severus.

Mladý Zmijozel si povzdechl. „Můj otec ho hledá. Má rozběhlý celý velký projekt na Regulovo nalezení."

„A až ho najde?"

„K tomu se ani neblíží," úšklebek.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?"

„Kdyby se blížil k nalezení, tak by ho už našel."

„Nemůžeš vědět, že ho nenašel a někde ho nedrží." Sirius vypadal zeleně jen při té představě.

„To si nemyslím," Draco se zamračil. „Můj otec má pro sebe a Reguluse velké plány, ne moc uskutečnitelné, ale velké. Minimálně v kruhu svých stoupenců by se s tím pochlubil."

„Kruh stoupenců?" Black se zamračil. Nyní se na Draca mračil i Snape. „Jak to myslíš? Lucius je Smrtijed, sám je v kruhu stoupenců, nemá-"

„Jo, jasně," Draco protočil oči v sloup. „Zrovna to Zmijozela bych neřekl, že bude tak slepý."

„Važ svá slova, Draco," zavrčel Snape.

„Víte co, to je jedno. Věřte si čemu chcete. Pottere, kupodivu si z nich nejblíže pravdě. Přečti si tu zatracenou knihu a pak mi dej vědět."

„Co? Nemůžeš nám prostě říct, o co jde?"

„Nemůžu říct něco, co nevím. Vím jen části, části, které zapadnou až v určitý čas. Je na Potterovi, aby zjistil zbytek." S tím Draco odešel ze Snapeových komnat. Starší kouzelníci za ním zamračeně hleděli.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" otočil se Sirius na Harryho.

„Myslím, že... Nejsem si jistý, ale..." Harry se zatvářil sklesle. Možná kdyby byl bystřejší, tak by mu to už dávalo smysl. Možná by se měl přestat soustředit na Reguluse a začít hledat Relikvie, jak mu tolik lidí naznačovalo. Ale... Nějak měl dojem, že to všechno souvisí.


	25. Chapter 25

~hadí jazyk~

-HPT-

Harry seděl v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Právě Ronovi odvyprávěl co se stalo, vše co se dozvěděl o Regulovi i Dracovu domněnku, že by nejmladší Black nemusel být mrtvý. Harry se k tomu nechtěl moc upínat, ale bylo by tak skvělé, kdyby Regulus žil. Jistě, Regulus sám ho neznal, ale Harry měl pocit, jako by mladý Black byl jeden z jeho nejlepších přátel. Byl by tak nadšený, kdyby se s ním mohl setkat, mluvit...

Méně nadšený tou vyhlídkou byl Sirius. Zdálo se, že si začal dávat za vinu cokoliv, co se jeho malému bratrovi stalo a pokud Regulus někde žije a Sirius o tom neví... Než Harry odešel ze sklepení slyšel mnoho Siriusových hrůzných teorií, kterak jeho bratr mohl potřebovat jeho pomoc a nedostal jí, jak je určitě někde zavřený, čelí hroznému nebezpečí... Potter to nemohl dál poslouchat, raději odešel chvíli po Dracovi.

Draco sám byl otázka sama pro sebe. Co věděl? Proč mu to nemohl normálně říct? Navíc na jednu stranu s zdálo že je potěšeně tím, že jsou spřízněné duše, ale na druhou stranu tím vypadal tak znechucen, jak pak Harry měl tušit na čem je. Chápal, že je nepříjemné mít souzeno být s někým s kým se ještě minulý rok nesnášel, ale... Mohlo by to přeci být horší, nebo ne?

„Nemyslím si, že Malfoy ví o tolik víc," začal zamyšleně Ron.

„Proč myslíš? Mluvit dost přesvědčivě."

„Jo, nejspíš něco ví, ale zbytek jsou domněnky. Prostě blafuje a čeká kdo se chytne a z toho usoudí další kroky."

„To nevím."

„Harry, je to jako v šachu-"

Potter zaúpěl. Jestli to je jako v šachu, tak tomu nikdy neporozumí.

„Hm," Ron se ušklíbl. „To je jedno. Důležité je, že Malfoy neví o tolik víc než ty. Ví, co mu řekl jeho otec a to si nemyslím, že je moc."

„Ne?"

„No..." Ron se rozhlédl kolem. „Už dřív jsem měl takový dojem, že spolu úplně nevychází. Víš čistokrevné kouzelnické rod mají tenhle kodex a na jeho základě nevynášejí rodinné problémy na veřejnost."

„Takže někdo může svojí rodinu týrat, ale ta to nesmí říct?" zamračeně.

„Ne nesmí, ale nedělá se to. Nejde ale o týrání, to je trestné, takže to se hlásí, jsou to spíš malé věci. Jakože na veřejnosti jste spokojená rodinka, ale v soukromí se nesnášíte. Je to i naopak. Na veřejnosti jsou k sobě chladní a v soukromí se milují."

„To je dost divný."

„Jo, už se to moc nedrží, ale staré rody se vyžívají v tradicích. Navíc když budeš na veřejnosti dávat najevo, že ti rodina je ukradené, tak si to lidé zapíší do podvědomí a pak na ně třeba nebudou útočit. Je to taktika."

„Stejně se mi to nelíbí. Každý tohle ví?"

„Jo, asi jo. Nepřijde mi to zase tak zvláštní," zamračil se Ron. Trochu jej unavovalo, kterak se Harry stále na něco ptal a ještě na tak obyčejné věci, normální věci, na to, co každý věděl. Jak to, že to Harry nevěděl? Chápal, že vyrostl s mudly, ale to už je dávno, za tu dobu se toho mohl tolik naučit.

„Měl by sis přečíst váš kodex."

„Myslíš rodovou knihu?" ujistil se Harry.

„Jo, většinou je to dohromady."

„Nevím kde je."

„Nejspíš někde v rodinných trezorech. Možná to má u sebe někdo z rodiny. Je taky možný, že se ztratil, ale to se stává jen výjimečně. Spíš myslím, že ho má minulý status."

„Oh..."

„Co?"

„Brumbál," ušklíbnutí. „Toho se ptát nechci."

„Možná ti nic jiného nezbude," řekl Ron. „A co ta kniha co čteš, tam nic není?"

„To je Peverell. Dávno před Pottery," zamračeně. Ron měl ale pravdu, mohl by se ke čtené knihy zase na chvilku vrátit. Tenhle rok čas tak rychle utíkal. Přišlo mu, že nic nestíhá.

Tu noc Harry počkal, až ostatní chlapci v ložnici usnout. Na okamžik si uvědomil, že se nezeptal Nevilla jak dopadl u Gringottových, umínil si, že to zítra zjistí. Pokusí se být lepším přítelem všem. Tíživě si uvědomil, že už je listopad a kromě společných studií pořádně neviděl ani Hermionu. To jej mrzelo. Uvědomoval si, že to je tím, že pomalu dospívají. Hermiona tráví čas se svým partnerem a dívkami svého věku. Zdálo se, že i když do teď Grangerová kamarády ženského pohlaví nepotřebovala, tak s dospíváním má potřebu se jim svěřovat, probírat stejné problémy. Harry jen doufal, že se od nich Hermiona nevzdálí natolik, aby už si neměli co říct. Byla to jeho druhá kamarádka a odloučení by jej bolelo. Občas viděl Rona, kterak se Hermioniným směrem zamračeně kouká. Určitě v tom nebyl milostný zájem, ale i rudovlasý mladík musel nepříjemně pociťovat, že kamarádku pomalu ztrácí. Třeba se to nestane hned, ale jednou z nich mohou být jen známí, lidé, kteří si odpoví na pozdrav, ale nebudou si mít co říct...

Ještě tak Harryho napadlo, že ani neví s kým Ron tráví volný čas. Jistě, viděli se spolu na trénincích Famfrpálu, nebo v knihovně spolu s Hermionou. Ale většinu volného času Harry trávil s Regulovým deníkem, nebo poslední dny naháněl Draca, jak si se studem uvědomil.

Kdyby Krum chodil do Bradavic, tak by se Harry mohl uklidňovat tím, že Ron tráví čas s ním, ale takhle? Ron určitě každý den nechodil do Prasinek, nebo ano? Ostatně o tajných chodbách věděl. Jak je možné, že za víc jak dva měsíce se o to nezajímal? S povzdychem sáhl pro knihu, právě teď nemělo smysl to řešit, za jednu noc stejně nenajde odpovědi na své přátele, snad najde odpovědi aspoň na jiné věci.

 _ **Původní majitelé Relikvií smrti měli potomky, děti, které Relikvie právoplatně zdědily. Devra, Eritha a Kadisha. Tři ženy se kterými zaniklo rodové jméno. Byly to ony tři, které rozhodly, že Relikvie jsou příliš nebezpečn**_ _ **é**_ _ **, aby se dál v rodech dědily. Bylo jim jasné, že rody půjdou od sebe, že za několik generací se nebudou znát, nebudou vědět, že kdysi bývaly jedním rodem.**_ _ **Na sklonku svých životů, dávno poté, co už sami měly děti, co už jejich jména nebyla Peverell, ale Zmijozel, Nebelvír a Brumbál, rozhodly se Relikvie ukrýt. Vytvořily Rodovou knihu, která má budoucího dědice dovést na všechna tři místa a pomoci mu Relikvie najít sjednotit. Jen spřízněné duše společně mohou Relikvie vyzvednout. Indicie k nim však mohou najít i jiní. Ne obyčejní. Ženy již byly staré, než aby samy ta místa navštívily, aby samy Relikvie skryly. Našly však věrného pomocníka.**_ _ **Benedictus Weasley nebyl jen tak někdo, vzal si za ženu Florene Potter, sestru Justuse Potter, který se stal manželem Tricie Nebelvírové, dcery Devry. Stal se tedy příbuznými a trojice žen se do něj rozhodla vložit svou důvěru. Nevěděl samozřejmě o všem, ale měl ten nejdůležitější úkol, skrýt indicie vedoucí k Bezové hůlce a neviditelnému plášti.**_

Harry na knihu nechápavě zíral. Kdo byl bratr koho a vzal si koho? Vyznal se v tom vůbec někdy někdo? Jediné co pochopil bylo, že Ron byl jeho příbuzný, nebo ne? Jak to, že nebyl na rodové linii, která se mu zobrazila u Gringottových?

-HPT-

Druhý den ráno se Harry rozhodl záhadu vyřeší.

„Rone?"

„Hm?"

„Jsme příbuzní?"

„Každý je nějak příbuzný," bez většího zájmu.

„Myslím... Tvůj předek Benedictus si vzal mého předka?"

„Harry," povzdychnutí. „Odkud to víš?"

„Z knihy," opatrně.

„My o Benedictovi nemluvíme."

„Co? Proč?"

„Benedictus Weasley si vzal Florene Potterovou, to je obecně známo. Bylo to už dost dávno. Ale... Další generace dávali právě Benedictovi za vinu, že náš rod je chudý. Traduje se, že byl prokletý. Že provedl něco strašného a na něj i jeho děti byla svržená kletba chudoby."

„Tomu věříš?"

„Jak jinak si to vysvětlit?" pokrčil rameny Ron. „Je dost nepříjemné, že mě rodiče pojmenovali po něm. Jeho druhý jméno bylo Ronald," Ron se zatvářil znechuceně.

„Nevíš co provedl?"

„Ne..."

Harry se rozhodl říct kamarádovi, co si přečetl v knize.

„No... Asi ten úkol pokazil," Ron se zatvářil trochu zmateně. „Chci říct, že plášť máš ty, takže ukrytý očividně nebyl a pak... Co je tam ještě hůlka? Kdo ví kde je, určitě si jí nenechal, o tom by se v rodině věděla. A kámen?"

„O tom se tam vlastně nepíše, jen, že měl ukrýt Hůlku a Plášť. Kámen vzkříšení nejspíš ukryly čarodějky sami, nebo tím pověřil někoho dalšího."

„Jo, to je možný, když Benedictus selhal."

Harry se zahleděl do knihy. Ve společenské místnosti to ráno nikdo nebyl, četl tak nahlas, aby i Ron věděl co se v knize píše.

 _ **Benedictus zradil. Neviditelný plášť na něm vymámil Justus Potter, je tedy jen dohadem, zda plášť zůstal v rodu. Bezovou hůlku Benedictus ukryl neznámo kam. Jediné co se ví, že cesta k ní vede před místo známé jako Midian. Avšak Benedictus nebyl hloupý. Indicii k nalezení Hůlky může získat pouze jeho krev.**_

Ron zaúpěl.

„Co, co to znamená?" Harry na něj pohlédl.

„Myslím, že o tomhle mluvil Septimus. Nejspíš to věděl i když ještě žil, protože byl tak posedlý prokletými místy. Nejspíš hledal Bezovou hůlku a teď..."

„Co teď?"

„Harry, četl jsi to. Návod k tomu jak najít hůlku může najít jen Weasley. Septimus říkal, že až se vydáš do Ravenholmu hledat Relikvie, tak musím jít do Midianu," nešťastně.

„Myslíš, že to znamená, že Kámen je v Ravenholmu?"

Ron pokrčil rameny. „Nejspíš. Nebo je tam další odkaz kam jít dál. Hůlka určitě není v Midianu, říkal jsi, že je tam indicie. Spíš to vypadá, že já najdu indicii a dám jí tobě a ty najdeš hůlku."

„Jo?" Tak to bylo? Musel by se nad tím tak zamyslet, ale zdálo se, že Ron má pravdu.

„Nemůžeš jít sám do Midianu."

„Rozhodně se tam nechystám hned teď!" odsekl Ron. „A pak... Ty bude v tu dobu na daleko horším místě."

„Možná Hermiona-"

„V žádným případě!"

„Je to kamarádka a-"

„Právě, chceš jít vystavovat nebezpečí?" Ron vypadal pohoršeně. „Septimus říkal, že sebou vezmu někoho komu budu úplně věřit," zamyslel se rudovlasý mladík.

„Hm... Já vím, že půjdu s Dracem a -"

„Co?!"

„Ehm... Neřekl jsem ti to? Draco je moje spřízněná duše."

Ron na něj zíral. „Oh, tak to je skvělé. Chci být u toho, až mu to řekneš," škodolibě.

„Už to ví."

„Jo? A nevadí mu to?"

„Asi to ještě vstřebává, ale není to přece tak hrozné, ne?"

„No... Ty jsi určitě dobrá partie, na druhou stranu máš v patách Vy-Víš-koho, jsi nepřítel jeho otce a dlouhá léta jste pro sebe neměli milého slova, tak," Ron pokrčil rameny. „Není to úplně nejlepší."

„Každopádně," zavrčel Harry, nechtěl to s Ronem rozebírat. „Myslím, že ty půjdeš se svým partnerem."

„Nemám partnera," rozhodně.

„Rone... V té době asi mít někoho budeš, navíc... Nechodíš náhodou s Krumem?" Už to bylo docela dlouho od jejich schůzky, třeba se věci pohnuly. I když od jeho rande s Dracem taky nějaký čas uplynul a nic se nedělo. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, měl by naplánovat další rande a plavovlasého mladíka o tom informovat.

Ron na něj chvíli zamračeně hleděl. „Musím jít na hodinu, na tohle nemám čas!" naštvaně vypochodoval ze společenské místnosti. Harry s povzdychem dal knihu do batohu a následoval kamaráda.

-HPT-

Nakonec to nebyl Harry, kdo domluvil další schůzku s Dracem. Plavovlasý Zmijozel mu další den při snídani poslal sovu se stručnou zprávu, aby se v pět odpoledne dostavil do sedmého patra k tapisérii s Barnabášem Barmy. Harry se na poznámku zamračil. Proč tam, nic tam nebylo. Přesto v určený čas stál na chodbě, na sobě neviditelný plášť a čekal na Draca. Do zákazu vycházení zbývalo ještě mnoho hodin, přesto si plášť raději oblékl. Jen to, že by postával na chodbě by mohlo být podezřelé a pak... Nebyl si úplně jistý zda Draco přijde a nechtěl, aby se mu třeba někdo vysmál, že tu stojí, čeká... Ne, tu myšlenku zahnal. Draco určitě přijde. Neměl ostatně důvod nechodit, byl to přeci jeho nápad!

Konečně se na konci chodby plavovlasý mladík objevil. Malfoy si chodbu zamračeně prohlédl. Nasupeně si povzdechl. „Pottere, přísahám Azazelovi, pokud do pěti minut nedorazíš, tak už další šanci nedostaneš," zavrčel.

Harry s kajícný výrazem sundal Neviditelný plášť.

„Pottere!" naštvaně.

„Komu si to přísahal?" zmateně.

Malfoy na něj jen naštvaně hleděl.

„Uhm, dorazil jsem včas," nadhodil Harry.

„Vidím!"

„Co tady-" Potter zmlkl, zmateně sledoval Draca, který začal přecházet kolem protější prázdné stěny. Nevěřícně zamrkal, když se ve zdi objevily dveře. Samozřejmě se snažil, aby to na sobě nedal znát. Z úšklebku, který Draco hodil jeho směrem předpokládal, že marně.

„Co je to? Kde to..?" Harry vešel za Dracem. Ocitli se v menším pokojíku s hořícím krbem několika křesly a kobercem. Harry měl dojem, že slyšel Draca šeptat něco ve smyslu 'aspoň, že tu není postel'. To nedávalo smysl. Zmijozel už tady očividně předtím byl. Musel vědět co je zde za nábytek.

Draco si sedl do jednoho z křesel. „To, Pottere, je Komnata nejvyšší potřeby. Otec mi o ní řekl. I když," Draco se ušklíbl. „Asi nepředpokládal, že jí použiju zrovna s tebou."

„Oh... Když už mluvíš o tvém otci," Harry za sebou zavřel dveře a sedl si do druhého křesla. „Co budeš dělat? Jedeš domů na vánoce?"

„Jistěže jedu domů. Mám tam matku, Pottere."

„Harry."

„Co?"

„Jmenuji se Harry, Draco."

„Pottere," varovně.

„Políbili jsme se, mohl bys mi říkat jménem," usmál se Nebelvír.

„Políb- Pottere! To byl neuvážlivý čin, bylo to-" Draco se zhluboka nadechl. „Řekli jsme, že o tom nebudeme mluvit."

„S ničím takovým jsem nesouhlasil."

„Chceš tím snad říct, že o tom už víc celá Nebelvírská věž?" Draco nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

„Ehm, ne, to ne... Draco, jen zkus mi říkat jménem, jo? Sám si řekl, že jsme spřízněné duše, že ti to nevadí, že zkusíme nějaký vztah mít, ano? Tak by jméno bylo dobrý začátek."

„Fajn," odsekl pro chvíli mladý Malfoy.

„Dobře a teď. Co uděláš s tvým otcem?"

„Co bych s ním měl dělat?" zmateně.

„No přece... Viděl tě a-"

„Svedu to na pomatení mysli."

„Draco, mluv rozumně. Hrozí ti něco?"

„Můj otec je nebezpečný muž, Pottere."

„Já vím, ale nebezpečný u tobě?" naléhal Harry.

„Pottere, proč kazíš náladu řečmi o mém otci?" Draco se na něj zamračil. „Nepřišel jsem sem, abych poslouchal tvoje nářky a obavy. To můžu zase jít a mít tenhle rozhovor třeba s Goylem, vyjde to nastejno."

„Aha." Zajímavé, takže Dracovi přátelé se o něj obávali. To bylo vlastně dobrá zpráva.

„Dobře, myslel jsem, že bychom si mohli promluvit o tom, co víš," začal Draco.

„O tom co vím?"

„O Spřízněných duších, Relikviích smrti? Cink, cink, Pottere!"

„Jo, o tom..."

„Pottere, nedělej s tím tajnosti, jsme v tom spolu, i když se ti to nelíbí!"

„Neřekl jsem, že se mi to nelíbí, jen si ještě nejsem jistý... Celé je to takové divné, složité a... Neuvěřitelné!"

„Tak začni," Draco se pohodlně opřel v křesle.

„Dobře, takže... Mám tuhle knihu, Peverell a Relikvie Smrti-"

„Jo, vím, našel si jí v Prasinkách."

„Jo..." Harryho na okamžik napadlo, jestli by se měl Draca zeptat na knihu, kterou si odtamtud plavovlasý mladík bral. Použil jí? Přečetl jí? Jsou tam nebezpečná kouzla? Černá magie? Raději na to téma ale řeč nezavedl, zatím. Nebylo třeba Draca rozlítit víc, než už byl.

„Takže-"

„Pottere, mluv. Řekni to jak tomu rozumíš, když budu vědět něco víc, doplním tě pak," povzdechl si Draco.

„Dobře. Takže Relikvie smrti jsou tři předměty, které bratři Peverellové dostali od Necromancera-"

„To vím Pottere. Bezová hůlka, Neviditelný plášť a Kámen vzkříšení. Každý tu pohádku zná," přerušil ho Draco.

„Jo no. Neviditelný plášť mám já."

„Co? Tenhle?" Draco ukázal na plášť ležící vedle Harryho. „A ty se tu s ní, jen tak procházíš? Se vzácnou Relikvií! Zbláznil ses?!"

„Draco," uklidňujícím tónem. „Ten plášť přežil několik století a-"

„A ty jej zničíš běháním po škole," zaúpění.

„Takže dál," zamračil se Harry. „Kámen vzkříšení je nejspíš ukryt v Ravenholmu. V té knize by měl být návod kde přesně tam je a jak ho získat. Můžeme ho najít jen my dva společně. Stejně tak Bezovou hůlku. S tou je to ale složitější. V Midianu je ukryto nějaký návod, mapa možná, něco co nás dovede blíž k Hůlce. Ale na rozdíl od Relikvií tohle může získat jen přímý potomek toho, kdo to ukryl."

„Pottere, kdo to je?" zamračeně. „Děláš kolem toho tajnosti, nebudu rád, že?"

„No... Přímý potomci jsou Weasleyovi. Mluvil jsem o tom s Ronem. Až se mi rozhodneme jít do Ravenholmu, tak on půjde to Midianu."

„Jistě, samozřejmě, že Weasley to ví dřív než já! A co pak, vezme si hůlku pro sebe?"

„I kdyby tam hůlka byla, tak Ron jí nemůže používat, to mohou jen přímí dědici Peverellů," vysvětlil trpělivě Harry.

„Jo, fajn, fajn... Vlastně je dobře, že nemusíme mezi stvůry do Midianu," Draco se otřásl. Potter se slabě zamračil. Každý v kouzelnickém světě o těch místech věděl? Asi to řekl nahlas, protože Draco na něj reagoval. „Ne, říkal jsem ti, že můj otec hledá Relikvie, samozřejmě v Midianu byl. Asi je dobře, že informace tam ukryté může najít jen Weasley. Můj otec by se s Weasleym nikdy nespojil a to ani pro Relikvie."

„Tvůj otec-"

„Můj otec je přímý potomek, Pottere, i kdyby neměl spřízněnou duši, tak Relikvie samostatně používat může."

„Hm... Kdo je váš předek?" Do teď nad tím nepřemýšlel.

„Cadmus Peverell."

„Cože?!" Jsi příbuzný s Voldemortem?" zděšeně.

„Neříkej to jméno! A ne, určitě ne víc než ty. V určitém okamžiku se větev rozdělila na Malfoye a Gaunty."

„Hmm... Takže jsi potomek Zmijozela?" zmateně. Draco mlčel.

~Rozumíš mi?~ Harry promluvil hadí řečí.

Plavovlasý mladík dál na Harryho zamračeně zíral.

~Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jsi krásný~ pokračoval Harry. Draco lehce zrudl, přesto zatvrzele mlčel.

~Máš krásné oči a rty. Chtěl bych tě na ně opět líbat a-~

„Pottere, zmlkni!"

„Tak řekni, že mi rozumíš!"

„Ne!"

~Proč ne?~

Draco se rozhlédl po místnosti. Věděl, že tu s nima nikdo být nemůže, přesto mu to nebylo příjemné. ~Je to zapovězený, nemluv tak~

„Věděl jsem to!" vykřikl vítězně Potter. „Jak to myslíš zapovězený?"

„Pottere, hadí jazyk se nedědí přímo. Můj otec není hadí jazyk. Poslední hadí jazyk byl tuším Julius Malfoy a od té doby je to spojováno jen s Ty-víš-kým. A pak... Ty-víš-kdo neví, že rod Malfoyů je z rodu Zmijozela."

„Neví?"

„Ne."

„Hm, ale třeba by to lidi nebrali tak-"

„Pottere, nech to být. Tohle je moje věc a ty se do ní nepleť. Pokračuj o Relikviích."

Harry na něj ještě chvíli zamračeně hleděl.

„Nevím co přesně se stane až budeme mít všechny Relikvie. Ale nějak to souvisí s Věštbou."

„Praedictio mortalitas," dodal Draco.

„Jo, my dva a další dva by měli být něco jako strážci Země? Každopádně se tam mluvilo o hodně dlouhém životě."

„Nesmrtelnost, Pottere."

„Nemyslím, že to je přímo nesmrtelnost," Harry se zamračil.

„Určitě je. Snad Ty-víš-kdo nemá spřízněnou duši, jinak by získal nesmrtelnost pro sebe"

„Dobře, takže ti další dva, jeden z nich by měl být Regulus. Nevím co se mu stalo, ale předtím musel jít do Ravenholmu a ještě na nějaká místa, ne kvůli Relikviím, ale pro nějakou magickou přeměnu," Harry se zamračil. Musel si zase přečíst Regulův deník, snad tam zjistí víc.

„Dobře, není to vlastně tak složité. Budeme se soustředit na to, co víme. Kdy chceš jít do Ravenholmu?"

„Asi v létě?" nejistě prohlásil Harry.

„Jo, to bude nejrozumnější. Neříkej o tom nikomu, myslím dospělému, víme jaci jsou. Weasley půjde do Midianu, snad to nepokazí."

„Hej, Ron bude v pohodě," řekl Harry. Upřímně v to doufal, snad se Ron rozhodne vzít sebou Kruma.

„Fajn, dobře... Mám ještě něco v plánu, ale to se tě moc netýká, takže další věci necháme po vánocích."

„To je ještě víc jak měsíc," Harry se zamračil.

„Jo, Pottere, někteří z nás se nemohou jen flákat, ale musí se soustředit i na jiné věci mimo školy. Což bys ostatně měl i ty, nemá náhodou tvůj kmotr příští týden soud?"

„Jo..." Asi, nějak na to zapomněl. Sakra!

„Po vánocích se tady sejdeme, zajistím někoho kdo nás naučí přežít."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Pottere, mýlím se snad, když řeknu, že v Ravenholmu není magie? Co budeš dělat až na tebe někdo zaútočí?"

„No..." Nad tím nepřemýšlel. Měl nad tím přemýšlet! Přeci i Regulus psal, že ho Hewelell učí bojovat s mudlovskýma zbraněma. Už si uměl představit Draca s pistolí, vlastně... Oh, byla to sexy představa...

„Pottere! Posloucháš mě!" vyštěkl na něj Zmijozel.

„Jo, promiň," Harry cítil jak rudne.

„Do té doby bys mohl bys mohl zlepšit svou magii, kdo ví kam budeme muset jít potom." Draco si jej přeměřil zamračeným pohledem.

„Dobře, dobře. Jasně, nejsem úplně hloupý víš."

Pohled, kterým jej Draco obdařil hovořil jasně.

„Nemohli bychom se teď věnovat něčemu jinému?"

„Čemu?"

„Tak, nám?"

„Pottere," varovně.

„Nemyslel jsem, oh, Merline, nemyslel jsem tohle!"

Zmijozel jen protočil oči v sloup, Nebelvíři byli tak prudérní...


	26. Chapter 26

**Napříč časem –**

Den před Siriusovým soudem s ním Harry zkoušel mluvit. K jeho nemalému překvapení, a po dlouhých minutách bušení, zjistil, že není ve Snapeových soukromých pokojích. K velkému štěstí tam nebyl ani profesor lektvarů, za ten humbuk, který udělal by mu dal nejeden trest.

Poslal kmotrovi aspoň dopis, kde mu popřál mnoho štěstí a stručně vysvětlil, proč na jeho procesu nemohl být. Ne snad, že by Harry nechtěl, navíc jako Lord Potter na to měl právo. Ale Brumbál mu to zakázal. A Harry zuřil a zuřil a možná řekl řediteli několik nevybíravých slov. Takže navíc mu profesorka McGonagallová, který byla při tom, ještě udělila školní trest. Harry samozřejmě chápal, že není bezpečné, aby se promenádoval po Ministerstvu, zvláště teď, když Voldemort sbíral své síly, ale... Nějak se nedokázal přinutit, aby měl z Voldemorta strach. Chápal, že za první války udělal mnoho škody, zabil mnoho lidí, jenže... Teď byl jen stínem svého dřívějšího já. Nebyl tak mocný, nebo aspoň zatím ne. Od té chvíle kdy se vrátil, tak o sobě v podstatě nedával znát. Byl zde samozřejmě útok na Prasinky, ale... Ač Harry samozřejmě litoval ty, kteří byli zabiti či zraněni, tak si stejně pod pojmem 'útok temného kouzelníka' představoval něco horšího. V koutku duše doufal, že nic horšího nepřivolá.

Harry s ředitelem od léta prakticky nemluvil. Nevěděl zda je to tím, že se mu ředitel vyhýbá, že se na něj zlobí, nebo co se děje. On sám se na Brumbála zlobil, zlobil se, že chtěl manipulovat jeho životem, že mu zatajil důležité informace, že z něj dělal dítě, ale... Přeci jen jak trochu dospíval, tak svět začal vidět jiným pohledem a uvědomoval si, že za Brumbálovým jednáním nebude zlo, že ředitel opravdu vše, co udělal myslel v dobré. Mrazilo jej, když si uvědomil, že dobří muži musí být ochotní obětovat ostatní, pro větší dobro... Umanul si, že on takový nikdy nebude. Nikdy nebude ochotný obětovat jiné, nikdy nevymění jeden život za jiný. Nechápal, proč si Brumbál myslel, že někdo má vyšší hodnotu. Když nad tím tak uvažoval, možná to bylo tím, že ředitel sám byl vychován s duchu čistokrevných tradic. A ať se snažil jakkoliv, něco z té výchovy v něm zůstalo skryto.

To ráno Harry netrpělivě vyhlížel Denního věštce. Trochu jej zarazilo, že mu kmotr nenapsal hned po procesu, jen doufal, že to není špatné znamení. Že třeba jen Sirius neměl čas a... A ne, že je opět zavřený, nebo hůř, že už mu byl udělen Mozkomorův polibek.

 **Lord Black na svobodě! Ministerstvo uznalo chybu!**

Harry si hned po přečtení titulku oddechl. Ale proč mu Sirius nedal vědět, copak si neuvědomuje, že měl obavy? Na druhou stranu Harry chápal, že tahle jejich nová rodina je i pro staršího kouzelníka něco nového, něco s čím se teprve musí naučit žít. Navíc teď měl Snapea... Harry se zarazil, jen doufal, že ho Sirius nevymění za jeho nového manžela. Snad s ním v rodině i nadále počítá. Zahleděl se k profesorskému stolu. Snape tam seděl, také četl noviny, přitom upíjel kávu a tvářil se jako vždy. Potter si povzdechl, někdy ho tak štvalo, že neuměl snadno číst v lidem

„Snape vypadá potěšeně," prohlásil Ron sedící vedle něj.

„Myslíš?" Harry se zamračil, ještě jednou se pozorně na profesora zadíval, ne, jemu přišlo, že vypadá stále stejně. Raději se začetl do tisku. Přes polovinu stránky byla černobílá pohyblivá fotografie Siriuse, kterak po boku Snapea vychází z budovy Ministerstva Kouzel.

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black, manžel Lorda Severuse Tobiase Prince –** **do nedávna známého též** **jako Severus Tobias Snape, byl prohlášen nevinným v případě** **vraždy dvanácti mudlů a kouzelníka Petra** **Pettigrew.** **Přelíčení nebylo přístupné veřejnosti k dispozici máme pouze přepis. Je známo, že bylo nestandardně použito Veritasérum – lektvar pravdy. V případě soudního procesu s Lordy má slovo Lorda konečnou váhu a nebývá tak Lektvaru pravdy třeba. Je jen otázkou, zda se Lord Black bude s Ministerstvem Kouzel pro tento postup dál soudit, nebo velkoryse nechá celou záležitost být.** **Během procesu nebyl přítomen celý Starostolec. Lord Potter, jehož přítomnost byla velmi očekávána, nemohl dorazit. Ředitel školy Albus Brumbál to komentoval slovy, že Harry Potter velice lituje, ale musí se věnovat školním záležitostem. Nakolik je toto prohlášení založeno na pravdě, toť otázka. Lord Harry James Potter jak známo toto léto požádal o titul i status rodu, je tedy zřejmé, že je ochotný se v politickém poli prezentovat.** **Za Starostolec byly přítomny rody: Abbott, Bulstrode, Burke, Skrk, Fawley, Pazourek, Greengrass, Ollivander, Parkinson, Rowle, Selwyn, Parsorek, Shafiq, Křiklan, Weasley, Goyle, Crabbe, Prince, Zabini, Bones, Doge, Marchbanks, Ogden, Umbridge, ministr Popletal, ředitel Brumbál a nově titulovaný Lord Percival Prewett. Z padesáti členu teda větší polovina, naštěstí pro Lorda Blacka, v případě přítomnosti menšího počtu členů by proces musel být odložen.** **Redakce si nemohla nevšimnout, že většina členů Starostolce, která nebyla přítomna jsou z rodů, která byly za první války s Tím, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje, spojovány právě se Jeho stranou.**

 **Z přepisu procesu vyplývá, že se dotazována strana Lorda Blacka vyptávala hlavně na jeho politické zaměření, na to zda je či byl přívržencem Toho, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje. Stejně tak, zda je či není vinen v případě smrti třinácti osob či kohokoliv jiného. Z celého přepisu vyplývá fakt, že Petr Pettigrew je tím, kdo ze vinen z vraždy dvanácti mudlů a zároveň, že tento neoficiálně označený Smrtijed je stále naživu. Zda bude souzen v nepřítomnosti nebylo na programu ani zda bude proti panu Pettigrewovi zahájeno stíhání. Od útoku na Prasinky se spekuluje o návratu Toho, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje. Je tedy možné, že stíhání pana Pettigrewa bude odloženo na neurčito a vzhledem k době, která od útoku uplynula, je možné, že nikdy nebude souzen.**

 **Ministerstvo Kouzel vydalo formální omluvu Lordu Blackovi. Stejně tak jako má soudně přidělenou částku, kterou má Lordu Blackovi za neoprávněné věznění vyplatit. S ohledem na soukromí Lorda Blacka částku nebudeme blíže specifikovat, není ovšem malá. Lord Blackovi bylo také doporučeno, aby navštívil nemocnici Svatého Munga a nechal se kompletně vyšetřit a v případě pochybnosti bude Ministerstvo Kouzel muset vyplatit ještě odškodné za zdravotní újmu.**

 **Po konci soudního procesu Lord Black odešel ve společnosti svého manžela Lorda Prince neznámo kam. Průběh procesu ani své dřívější věznění nechtěl komentovat.**

Zajímavé, takže Sirius byl osvobozen, Harry ani v nic jiného nedoufal. Kde tedy byl? Musel se na to zeptat Snape, nebo opět zkusit jeho soukromé pokoje, třeba tam kmotra najde. Harry trochu litoval, že v Denním věštci není zmíněno jak kdo hlasoval. Docela by jej zajímalo jak k celé té věci přistoupil Brumbál. Ani jej nepřekvapilo, že přívrženci Voldemorta chyběli.

Všiml si, že se Snape zvedl a zamířil z Velké síně. Ještě před hodinou jej chtěl zastavit a zeptat se jak se má Sirius, jestli je ve škole a zda by jej mohl vidět.

„Potter," povzdechl si profesor lektvarů, když ho Harry těsně před Velkou síni zastavil.

„Totiž, jen mě napadlo-"

„Nehledejte Black."

„Co? Proč ne? Je v pořádku? Kde je? Stalo se něco?"

„Pottere," zavrčení. „Blackovi nic není, teda ne nic," zlomyslný úšklebek. „Přehnal to se slavením své nově nabyté svobody. Najde si vás až toho bude schopen."

„Oh..." Dobrá, nenapadlo ho, že by se Sirius mohl opít. Možná mělo.

Sirius Harryho navštívil ten večer ve společenské místnosti. Vzbudil tím nemalý rozruch. Až Hermiona musela jít a spolužáky utišit. Sirius si přisedl k Harrymu.

„Tak?"

„Slyšel jsem, že jsi svobodný," ušklíbl se Harry.

„Čekal jsem víc nadšení," zamračil se Sirius.

„A já čekal, že to nebudu muset číst v novinách, ale že mi dáš vědět."

„Hej! Kdybys plnil své Lordovské povinnosti, tak bys to věděl hned!"

„Co? Brumbál mi zakázal jít!"

„Jo?" Sirius se zatvářil nejistě. „Nemůže ti přeci zakazovat-"

„Ale udělal to! Stále jsme studentem školy, jak neopomněl zmínit."

„Jo, no... Promiň," Black kajícně sklopil zrak. „Trochu jsem pak slavil, tak..."

„Slyšel jsem."

„Jo, Severus nebyl rád, dokonce mi odmítl dát lektvar na kocovinu," Sirius se ušklíbl. „Remusovi ho dal!" vyčítavě.

„Do vašich manželských věcí mi nic není," rozhodně prohlásil Harry. „Jsem rád, že jsi svobodný."

„Jo a těch peněz, co-"

„O tom bys asi neměl moc veřejně mluvit."

„Máš pravdu, náš právník říkal, že si to mám nechat pro sebe," Sirius se rozhlédl kolem, nemohl si nevšimnout, kterak je polovina Nebelvírské společenské místnosti poslouchá. „Každopádně ministerstvo chtělo mít celý případ rychle uzavřený, tak ani nemluvili o tom, že jsem utekl z vězení a tím vlastně spáchal trestný čin. Asi to brali jako drobnost," pokrčil rameny Sirius,.

„Takže co teď? Budeš žít se Snapeem?"

„Jo, tak nějak musím, ale... Asi není tak špatný. Postupně se dostáváme před naše školní rivalství. Možná měl Remus pravdu a zvládneme to."

„Když už mluvíš o Remusovi, jak se má Tonsková?"

„To víš no, oba se obávají jak to dopadne, doufají, že dítě nebude mít vlkodlačí geny, ale to zjistí až po narození a úplně až po prvním úplňku po narození."

„To je děs. Jak to, že se to nedá nějak dřív? Mudlové mají spoustu technik, jak zjišťují vrozené vady," Hermiona se přidala k diskuzi.

„To nevím," Sirius se zamračil. „Popravdě jsme se o to moc nestaral."

„Hm, třeba by to nějak šlo."

„A není už pozdě?" zajímal se Harry. Taky o tom moc nevěděl, ale tušil, že mudlové mají jen omezenou dobu na ukončení těhotenství.

„Jo, to asi jo," Hermiona se zamračila. „Mohla bych na to udělat výzkum."

Harry si vyměnil pohled se Siriusem. „Uškodit to asi nemůže," prohlásil Sirius. Harry si v duchu oddechl. Znamenalo to, že nebude muset mít špatný pocit z toho, že Hermionu vynechává z věcí kolem Relikvií smrti.

-HPT-

 _Říjen 1975_

 _Když se učím s Genem, mám někdy pocit, že se učí hůř a hůř. Že si věci špatně pamatuje, jakoby přes léto zapomněl všechno, co jsem ho pracně naučil. Když jsem se ho ptal, zda v létě studoval, nebo aspoň trénoval čtení a psaní, tak se tvářil dost provinile. Určitě ne. Eugene má problémovou rodinu, nedivil bych se, kdyby mu školní pomůcky hned po příjezdu ze školy zamkli. I některé úkoly, které měl mít přes léto hotové psal za mé pomoci ve vlaku._

 _Nevím za kým bych s tím problémem měl jít._ _Opět po škole kolují informace o tom, že profesor Beery hlava Mrzimoru tento rok končí. Jenže jestli je to pravda a jestli na jeho místo nastoupí někdo kompetentnější to je ve hvězdách._

 _Můj projekt s Hewelellem nejde o nic lépe. Mám s mudlovskými zbraněmi problém. Nebaví mi nože ani meče, ale pistole to je něco tak odporného. Jenže knihkupec trvá na tom, že to musím umět, že mi to může nejednou zachránit život. Normálně bych mu nevěřil, ale tvářil se tak... Jakoby na to zažil na vlastní kůži. Bojovat s mečem trochu umím, otec se nás to se Siriusem snažil naučit, když jsme byli dětmi. Ale ty pistole, nevím nevím, třeba ještě najdeme jiný způsob._

Harry se na deník zamračil, poslední dobou to dělal docela často. Trochu se obával toho, kterak se bude učit používat mudlovské zbraně. A hlavně, kde se to bude učit. Draco řekl, že sežene někoho, kdo jim to vysvětlí, naučí, možná i zbraně opatří. Jemu v tomhle nedal žádný úkol, Harry to tak vypustil z hlavy, ale Regulův zápisek v něm tu obavu opět vyvolal.

 _15.11.1975_

 _Dnes padlo poprvé slovo Necromancer. Tušil jsem kam tím Hewelell míří, ale celou tu dobu jsem doufal, že ne k tomuhle. Necromancer je špatné, je to zlo, čisté zlo, něco tak zakázaného, že jen vyslovení toho, pomyšlení na to je tabu. Doufám, že neskončím v Azkabanu dřív, než tohle všechno skončí. Hewelell se mé obavě smál, prý jsou Necromanceři neprávem viděni jako to nejhorší. Nechtěl jsem se ho ptát, opravdu raději ne, ale... Mám trochu obavu zda Hewelell sám není jeden z nich, jeden z mála žijících Necromancerů..._

 _O Necromancerech se obecně ví velmi málo. Každý za provozování Necromancie je bez soudu poslán do vězení a všechny stopy k němu vedoucí jsou vymazány, jakoby ten člověk vůbec neexistoval. Ale dají se Necromanceři ještě brát jako lidé? Necromancer je temný kouzelník vládnoucí smrti. A nejen jí. Ovládá temná stvoření, neživé tvory, může vyvolávat démony, vytvářet Inferi a kostlivce a co je snad nejhorší vládne Mozkomorům a dokonce se říká, že stojí za jejich vznikem. Hewelell tu zmínku nijak víc nerozváděl. Dal mi knihu prokletých run a jejich význam a knihu o významu drahých kovů a kamenů. Sice to jsou věci, které trochu znám z domova, ale asi bude lepší když si to zopakuji. A pak po mě chtěl, aby si sehnal dýku a vybral kov a kámen. Uvidíme se až v lednu, tak mám dost času na tím popřemýšlet._

Potter deník zaklapl. Rozhlédl se kolem zda jej někdo nesledoval, nečetl mu přes rameno nebo z jeho výrazu nezjistil, že četl o něčem zakázaném. Necromancie! Co si Regulus myslel? Harry o tom věděl jen tak málo, kolik jim řekli ve škole, ale znělo to dost zle, nebezpečně. Jen doufal, že od toho mladý Black upustil a rozhodl se jít jinou cestou.

-HPT-

Prosinec utekl jako voda a týden před Vánoci seděl Harry ve Snapeových soukromých pokojích naproti nejistě se tvářícímu Siriusovi.

„Takže?" začal Harry.

„Totiž, chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o vánocích..."

„Co s nimi?" Ne! Tušil, co Sirius chce, zvlášť když se tvářil takhle. „Myslel jsem, že budeme slavit Yule," dodal Harry.

„Jo, no..."

„Je to přece rodinný svátek a my jsme rodina, ne?"

„Jo, jasně, že jsme, ale... Severus a já-"

„Neříkej, že už si mě vyškrtl," zamručel Harry. Měl s tím počítat, ale nečekal, že to bude tak rychlé.

„Ne, to ne, Harry, já-"

„Pane Pottere, proč nenecháte Blacka mluvit," zavrčel za nimi Snape.

„Fajn. Tak co je s vánocema? Mám zůstat ve škole?"

„Jo," Sirius se díval všude jinde než Harrymu do očí.

„Proč?"

„Totiž já, my... Uhm..."

„U Azazela, Blacku, prostě mu řekni pravdu, je dost starý," prohlásil Snape. Harry si v duchu udělal poznámku zjistit kdo je ten Azazel, to už je podruhé co v jeho jménu někdo klel.

„Tak?" Harry založil ruce na hrudi. Jestli to budou zase nějaké výmluvy, tak si to Sirius odskáče!

„Ředitel si myslí, že bude lepší, když zůstanete ve škole," prohlásil Snape.

„Co? A ty s tím souhlasíš?" Harry se otočil na kmotra.

„Tedy... Neměli jsme ti to říkat," Sirius se zamračil na manžela. „Brumbál nechtěl, abys... Řekl, že už tak je vztah vás dvou napnutý a nechtěl přidávat další spory."

„A ty s tím souhlasíš?!" zopakoval Harry.

„Harry, je to pro tvoje dobro-"

„Jistě, není to tak vždycky," uštěpačně.

„Pottere, dávejte si pozor na pusu," zamračil se Snape.

„Musí tady být?" zeptal se Harry Siriuse.

„No, je to jeho byt a-"

„Odkdy jsou z vás takový přátelé?"

„Harry, jsme manželé," povzdychl si Black.

„Takže měl Draco pravdu, že jo? Je za tím sex?" znechuceně vyplivl Harry.

„Pottere, to je naposledy co vás žádám, abyste mluvil s dospělými s respektem. Black vám nemusí nic vysvětlovat!"

„Vlastně musí! Sám řekl, že jsme rodina a v rodině není normální se na někoho vykašlat a ještě k tomu na vánoce!" vykřikl Harry.

„Harry, prosím," žadonil Sirius. „Taky jsme s tím nesouhlasil, ale... Zdá se, totiž..." Sirius se rozhlédl kolem. „Dobře, hlavně to nikde neříkej. Ale Fénixův řád má informace, že na vánoce chce Voldemort zaútočit."

„Co?" Harry zmlkl „Kde?"

„To nevíme, ale celý Fénixův řád bude v pohotovosti, budeme hlídat na strategických místech a-"

„Zeptejte se Weasleyových dětí, ty taky nesmí na vánoce domů," poznamenal Snape.

„Proč jste to prostě neřekli hned?" zamračil se Harry.

„Protože vzhledem k tomu, že jste odmítl být členem Řádu se ředitel rozhodl udržet vás v nevědomosti co se aktivit Řádu týče."

„A i aktivit Voldemorta, jak je vidět," zamručel Harry.

„Harry, Brumbál prostě nechce abys měl starosti, zkus to tak vidět. V jeho očích jsi ještě dítě a chce ti tu dětskou nevinnost prostě co nejdéle uchovat."

„Tomu sám nevěříš."

„Možná tomu nevěřím, ale stejně jako nejsem Brumbálův největší fanoušek, tak si nemyslím, že je zlý, že něco dělá se zlým úmyslem, prostě jen...Vidí celek, ne jednotlivé lidi."

„Pottere, prostě prokažte, že nejste to rozmazlené dítě, za které vás mám a vezměte to jako chlap a jako Lord. Vánoce jsou jeden svátek, který holt strávíte ve škole a možná, tím, že s Blackem budeme moci být venku a chránit lidi, tím někomu zachráníte život," prohlásil Snape.

Harry si povzdychl. Samozřejmě jim teď nemohl říct, jak moc se na Yule těšil. Měly to být jeho první vánoce, která by pamatoval, v rodinném kruhu. První Yule! Už tenhle rok prošvihl dva svátky a do oslav Yulu vkládal velké naděje.

O pár dní později stál Harry na školních pozemcích a se zamračeným výrazem sledoval žáky, kterak odchází na nástupiště v Prasinkách na vlak, který je měl odvést do Londýna. Mnoho žáků mířilo na vánoce domů, jak si Harry se svíravým pocitem uvědomil. Jen doufal, že Fénixův řád měl špatné informace, že Voldemort nic nechystá. Raději bude litovat, že neměl Yule s kmotrem, než aby musel litovat promarněné životy.

Všiml si Draca s Crabbem a Goylem. Šli v chumlu dalších Zmijozelských studentů, kteří mířili domů. Harry si nemohl nevšimnout, že Draco nenese žádné zavazadlo, mohl si jen tipnout, že jej má v držení některý z větších hochu. Přátelství Draca a jeho nepříliš bystrých kamarádů jej stále překvapovalo. Nechtěl přemýšlet nad Dracem a nad tím, co jej doma čeká. Upřímně se o plavovlasého mladíka bál. Během prosince se moc neviděli, občas si poslali po školní sově krátkou zprávu, ale nějak nebyl čas ani na maličké setkání. Zdálo se, že Draco něco plánuje, Harry jej někdy v noci sledoval na Pobertově plánku, tečka s Dracovým jménem byla dlouho do noci v knihovně.

Ron stojící vedle Harryho měl ve tváři podobně zachmuřený výraz. Jemu ani Ginny rodiče neřekli pravý důvod proč museli zůstat ve škole. Fred s Georgem jim to ovšem velice důkladně vysvětlili. Harryho napadlo, zda Brumbál ví, že dvojčata jako členové Řádu si moc informací nenechají jen pro sebe.

Hermiona mířila na vánoce domů. K Harryho nemalému překvapení s ní do domu Grangerových jel i jeho partner Beltis Parkinson. Kdo ví, třeba ten vztah bude mít šanci, třeba mladý Parkinson není posedlý čistou krví jako zbytek jeho rodiny.

Potter si upřímně přál, aby už bylo po vánocích a studenti se bezpečně vrátili do školy. Nikdy předtím takovou tíhu nepociťoval, ale teď jakoby za jejich bezpečí byl osobně zodpovědný.


	27. Chapter 27

**Napříč časem –**

Aby byl Harry zcela upřímný, trochu si připadal jako pubertální dívenka a důvodem toho byl samozřejmě jeden jediný Draco Malfoy. Harry dlouho přemýšlel zda má Dracovi něco dávat k vánocům. Neměl ani s kým pořádně svou milostnou situaci probrat. Hermiona byla zcela ponořená do svého vztahu, Ginny střídala partnery neuvěřitelnou rychlostí a Ron byl snad v ještě horší a nejistější situaci než on sám. Siriuse, který jako otcovská postava by mu měl ve vztazích radit se ptát taky nemohl. Navíc si nemyslel, že jim Sirius nějak zvlášť rozumí. Pořádný vztah měl až teď a to ještě prakticky domluvené manželství, co tedy mohl vědět o tom jak se dvořit, kdy je vhodné dávat dárky a kdy je lepší tvářit se, že mu na tom zase tolik nezáleží. Takže nakonec napsal Remusovi. Vlkodlak sám měl vztah, který Harrymu přišel velice dobrá, stabilní. Navíc spolu Remus s Tonksovou čelili různým nebezpečím, i když trochu jiného charakteru. Ale i tak, Remus určitě musel o vztazích něco vědět. Napsal mu všechno, nepochyboval totiž o tom, že Sirius si kamarádovi stejně postěžuje, pokud to již neudělal. Ale co si Sirius měl co stěžovat, když sám si vzal Zmijozela!

Nakonec tedy dal na Remusovi radu a Dracovi drobnost koupil. Nic velkého, aby plavovlasého mladíka nepoplašil a nemyslel si třeba, že má Harry velká očekávání. Které samozřejmě měl. Byli přece spřízněné duše. Inspiroval se Regulusem a koupil Dracovi stříbrný přívěsek s ozdobným písmenem D. V obchodě, kde ho kupoval měli několik různých druhů, stejně jako možnost udělat šperk na přání. Harry dlouho stál na písmenem s hady stočenými kolem, nakonec mu to přišlo mi průhledné, zřejmé. Rozhodl se pro písmenko kolem nějž se jako liána propínal trnitý stonek růže, dva maličké kvítky byly na koncích písmena, oproti očekávání to však vůbec nepůsobilo něžně a žensky. Harrymu se to opravdu líbilo, jen doufal, že si od Draca nevyslechne něco o nevhodnosti dárku, nebo nějaké snobské řeči. I když tušil, že hodně z toho je jen póza, tak měl obavu, že určitý stupeň zhýčkanosti v sobě Draco měl.

Vánoční ráno nemohlo přijít rychleji. Harry byl poměrně natěšený. Ne snad, že by vkládal velké naděje do toho, že mu plavovlasý Zmijozel taky něco dá, ale... V koutku duše trošičku doufat snad mohl.

V nohách postele objevil o něco větší hromádku než předešlé roky. Potter v sobě stále měl takovou tu udivenost nad tím, že vůbec něco dostal. Roky bez dárků v něm zanechaly hlubokou jizvu. O to víc si vážil každého jednoho dárku, který dostal. Ať už to byl zelený ručně pletený svetr od paní Weasleyové, který tento rok opět nechyběl, nebo sada drahých formálních kouzelnických hábitů s vyšitým erbem jeho rodu, které poslal Sirius. S bodnutím studu si Harry uvědomil, že nechyběl balíček domácích sušenek od Hagrida, musel za ním zajít. Poloobr měl na začátku školy volno, dle zvěstí dělal nějakou práci pro Brumbála, ale poslední měsíc už byl zpátky a Harry si ještě mimo výuku nenašel chvilku, aby za Hagridem zašel. Dostal několik knih od Remuse s Nymphadorou, od Hermiony, ke svému překvapení i Snape mu poslala knihu, nejspíš se opravdu snažil včlenit Harryho do rodiny.

„Cos dostal? Lektvary?" Ron zděšeně hleděl na knihu od Snapea, kterou měl Harry v rukách. „On tě chce mučit u ve volném čase!"

Harry se jen uchechtl, Snape to nejspíš nebral jako mučení. Položil knihu stranou a sáhl po dalším balíčku. Uvnitř byla malá tmavě zelená krabička, při otevření zkoprněl. Uvnitř byl černý prsten z plastickou hlavou lva, který místo očí měl dva maličké hnědočervené kamínky s bíle duchovýma vlnkama, které kameny protínaly.

„To ti poslala Malfoy?" Ron se k němu opět nakláněl.

„Jo..."

„Ow," Ron se usmál.

„Co to znamená?"

„Je to prsten slibů. Slibuje ti věrnost."

„Počkej, jako-"

„Není to zásnubní," smál se Ron. „Jen slib, je to magicky závazný, on ti dal prsten, on ti slibuje, že nebude s nikým jiným, minimálně do doby, než se rozhodneš, že ho nechceš a prsten mu vrátíš."

„No, to je pěkné," opatrně.

„To je víc než pěkné. Chápeš, že je magicky zavázaný. Nemůže být s nikým jiným, ani kdyby chtěl."

„Oh... A co to znamená jinak? Myslím, vím, že kameny a kovy mají nějaké vlastnosti, ale," Harry pokrčil rameny, netušil jaké.

„No..." Ron si prsten prohlížel. „Tohle bude černé zlato, to je docela drahé, ale barva je jen estetická. Kovy mají dost podobné vlastnosti, zlato je tuším úspěch, peníze, přátelství. Na prstenu je hlavně důležitý kámen. A tohle... Hm... Nejsem si úplně jistý, ale myslím, že to bude Sardonyx, počkej podívám se." Ron se zvedl, došel ke svému kufru, chvíli se v něm přehraboval, než vytáhl starou poměrně tenkou knížku. Chvíli v ní listoval. „Jo, je to určitě sardonyx. A definice je 'Chrání před zlými vlivy a napomáhá upevňovat věrnou lásku'. Teda Malfoy se nezdá," ušklíbl se Ron.

„Jak to, že to všechno víš?"

„Trochu jsem se o kameny zajímal, když jsem byl mladší," Ronovi zčervenaly tváře. „Neměl jsem moc co dělat, tak jsem sbíral různé kamínka a tohle," zamával knížkou, „dal mi jí strýc. Rodiče nebyli moc rádi, totiž... Kameny se v kouzelnickém světě používají dost často, ale některé z nich jen v černé nebo obětní magii, tak asi nechtěli, abych sklouzl k temné straně," Ron protočil oči v sloup.

„A kde se nosí?"

„Na prostředníčku, nejlépe na pravé ruce, takže vedle rodového prstenu," Ron si prohlédl Harryho ruce. „Jo, protože na levé jednou budeš mít snubní, takže..."

Harry cítil, kterak rudne, o snubním prstenu ještě určitě neuvažoval.

„Ale to pak nebude vidět rodový," zmateně hleděl na ruku. Opatrně nasadil prsten tam, kam mu radil Ron. Cítil slabý proud tepla jinak nic zvláštního, až si myslel, že si ten pocit jen vsugeroval.

„Ten ale nemá být vidět, máš ho mít, ale nemá být super-nápadný, je to jako... Čím méně nápadný prsten tím více vážený rod."

„Jo?" To bylo divné.

„Jo, no... Myslím, že je obecná představa, že když máš nápadný rodový prsten, tak máš potřebu ukazovat, že jsi Lord, že máš rod, ale bohaté a mocné rody to nepotřebují ukazovat, protože je to z nich cítit," zamyslel se Ron.

„No ale stejně, takhle oba nějak zaniknou," Harry zamyšleně hleděl na prsteny.

„Jenže na druhé ruce budeš mít snubní a pak, kdyby tvůj partner, manžel, byl taky Lord a zemřel dřív než ty, tak tam budeš nosit ještě jeho rodový prsten, než se určitě nový Lord a taky jeho snubní."

„Co?"

„No, může se stát, že na levé ruce budeš mít tři prsteny, takže tenhle by byl dost navíc, takže patří na pravou, kde většinou je jen rodový."

Potter se zamračil. Další věc, kterou nevěděl. Ještěže Ron byl z čistokrevného rodu a tyhle informace mu řekl, i když ne všechny. Tím, že Ron byl v rodové linii až dost daleko, tak jej nikdy nikdo nepřipravoval na Lordství a tím pádem věci kolem, které věděli jen Lordi a dědici, nevěděl.

Ron se vrátil k rozbalování vlastní dárků. Harry si všiml, kterak s úšklebkem odložil svetr od paní Weasleyový, opět dostal hnědý, Harryho napadlo, zda paní Weasleyová opravdu ví o tom, že Ron tuhle barvu nemusí.

„Oh, ne..." zaúpěl rudovlasý mladík.

„Co je?" zajímal se Harry.

„Hm... Vikt-Krum," zamručení.

„Můžeš mu říkat Viktor, víš."

„Jistěže vím, stále mi to připomíná!"

Možná měl Ron s Dracem společného víc, než by byli ochotni připustit.

„Tak co se stalo?" Harry odložil další dárek a sledoval Rona, který hleděl do právě rozbalené krabičky.

„Nejspíš měl on a tvůj drahý Malfoy stejný nápad." Ron vytáhl z krabičky prsten. „Jasně jsem mu řekl, aby mi nic nedával!"

„Tyď je to pěkný," usmál se Harry. Ronův prsten měl tmavě červenou barvu a uprostřed byl černošedý lesklý kámen.

„Tak, co znamená?"

„Hm," Ron zrudl. „Co si Krum sakra myslí!" Rozhořčeně.

„Proč? Je to špatné? Určitě ne, co to je?" Harry nahlížel na prsten.

„Nic, prostě nic!" Ron zavrčel prsten zpátky do krabička a rozhořčeně jej zabouchl do šuplíku. Harry ho zmateně sledoval.

„Nevezmeš si ho?"

„NE!"

Harry si jen povzdechl, doufal, že Draco nedělá podobné scény u jeho dárku. Na druhou stranu Draco sám mu poslal dárek, tak nejspíš ne. Upřímně Kruma litoval, aby s Ronem měl svatou trpělivost.

Vrátil se k vlastním dárků. Všiml si, že Ron odložil malou hromádku dárků a vydal se na snídani, nejspíš ho Krumův dárek dostatečně znechutil. V Nebelvírské ložnici byli jedinými obyvateli. Seamus jel na vánoce domů, stejně tak Dean, který si na vánoce nechal tu nepříjemnou povinnost informovat matku o tom, že jeho biologický otec už není mezi živými a že je neopustil pro někoho třetího. Ron o svém objevu psal otci hned po oné Samhainové noci, kdy zjistil, že jeho dědeček nežije nikde v ústraní

Neville jel na svátky taky domů, vezl sebou Hannah, její rodina stále nebyla s jejich situací smířená a mladá Abbottové se proto rozhodla svátky oslavit s rodinou, která jí v těžké situaci nabídla pomoc. Navíc s Nevillem spolu sice nějakou chvíli chodili, ale pořádně se poznat neměli kdy, proč k tomu tedy vánoční čas nevyužít. Harry Nevillovi rozhodně nezáviděl. Neuměl si představit mít teď dítě, vždyť sám se ještě cítil trochu jako dítě. Byl rád, když měl dospělého, o kterého se mohl opřít, i když u Harryho tu funkci moc lidí nezvládalo. Ale mít zodpovědnost ještě za malé bezbranné dítě? To v žádném případě. Byl však zvědavý jak to Longbottom vyřeší. Věděl o tom, že mladý Nebelvír podal žádost o titul Lorda a že až nyní se chystal říct o tom své babičce.

Dorozbalil zbytek dárků a rozhodl se ještě před snídaní přečíst kousek z Regulova deníku.

 _15.01.1976_

 _Yule proběhl naprosto katastrofálně. Sirius se pohádal s rodiči a polovině svátků odjel k Potterům. Otec se pak nepohodl s matkou, takže odešel neznámo kam a matka se zavřela v ložnici. Kdybych jí neznal, řekl bych, že tam brečela. Ale moje matka je přece Blacková. Blackové nebrečí, neprojevují emoce. Takže jsem to ještě před koncem volna vzdal a vrátil se do školy. Zjistil jsem, že nejsem jediný. Snape taky přišel do školy dřív, zdá se, že má doma nějaké problémy. Doufám, že ne natolik velké, aby mi nemohl dělat letní krytí. Aspoň jsem mimo rodinná dramata měl čas projít ty knihy, co mi dal Hewelell. Rozhodl jsem se, že v obřadní dýku přemění tu, kterou mi dal otec k narozeninám. Je stříbrná, tak by to neměl být problém. Zvolím i kov stříbro, má lepší vlastnosti proto, co potřebuji než jiné kovy. Navíc zvyšuje psychické síly a animismus, to se vždycky může hodit. S kameny to bylo horší, vzal jsem to vylučovací metodou. Peníze, lásku, ani přátele nepotřebuji, takže ty kameny jsem vyškrtal. Nefrit byl docela logická volba, navíc symbolizuje i barvu mé koleje, to bude jednou milá připomínka. Nefrit by měl uklidňovat mysl, zlepšit celkově myšlení, urychlit jej, nepřímo by tak měl nositele udělat chytřejším. A pak je tu ten fakt, že při správném použití dovoluje vidět do lidí. Nemyslím tím přímo do nich, ale vidět jací jsou, kdy lžou, kdy předstírají, kdy je lepší držet si je od těla._

 _Dýky mi bude trochu líto, jen doufám, že jí otec nebude chtít nikdy vidět, protože to jak se změní bude dost viditelné a bude jasné za jakým účelem to je. Na druhou stranu otec dost fušuje do černé magie, možná by jej potěšilo, kdyby jeden jeho potomek zašel ještě dál._

Potter si povzdechl. Začínalo to vypadat, že Regulus do toho opravdu půjde, že se pokusí stát Necromancerem. Harry netušil co to přesně obnáší, snad to Regulus napíše, ale měl z toho špatný pocit. Navíc, neměli by Necromanceři být nesmrtelní, nebo těžce zranitelní, nebo tak něco? Očividně ne, když Regulus zemřel. Navíc jak to, že Voldemort nebyl jedním z nich?

Rozhodl se raději jít na snídani.

Už při vstupu do Velké síně věděl, že je něco strašně špatně. Studenti seděli zaraženě ve svých místech, většina nechápavě hleděla na rozloženého Denního věštce. Poměrně hodně studentů mělo slzy v očích nebo rovnou plakalo.

„Co se stalo? Zeptal se Rona a přisedl k němu. Rudovlasý mladík mu beze slov podal výtisk novin.

 **Vánoční útok!**

 **V noci z 24.12. na 25.12. zaútočilo množství Smrtijedů spolu s Tím, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje na mnoho kouzelnických rodin a mnoho míst, kde se kouzelnická veřejnost v tuto dobu sdružuje. Ten, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje tak definitivně potvrdil svůj návrat.**

 **Seznam zraněných pro jejich bezpečnost neotiskneme, pokud postrádáte blízké, musíte osobně navštívit nemocnici u Svatého Munga v Londýně, nemocnici Svatého Barnabáše v Plymouthu, Abellin lazaret v Norwich nebo Společné léčebné zařízené Torchwood 7 v přímé blízkosti Cardiffu.**

 **Následuje seznam mrtvých: Edla Goylová rozená Estellová**

Hned u prvního jména se Harry zarazil.

„Goylová?" otočil se k Ronovi.

„Goylova mamka," zamručel mladý Weasley.

„Ale myslel jsem, že jeho otec je Smrtijed," zmateně.

„Asi se zbavují nepohodlných, čti dál."

Harry další jména četl tiše k Ronovi.

„Leopold Bones."

„Prastrýc Susan," Ron zamračeně kývl k plačící dívce.

„Penelope Patilová."

„Teta Parvati..."

Harry se rozhlédl po Velké síni, Parvati seděla vedle své sestry u Havraspárského stolu, obě se objímaly a tiše vzlykaly.

„Cedrella Weasley rozená Blacková," překvapeně pohlédl na Rona.

Rudovlasý mladík jen sklesle přikývl. „Babička... Aspoň už jsou s dědou Septimem spolu," slabý zkroušený úsměv. Bylo vidět, že Ron má co dělat, aby se nerozplakal, Harry se rajidě opět zahleděl do novin, netušil, jak by kamaráda právě teď utěšil.

„Callidora Longbottomová rozená Blacková."

„Prababička Nevilla."

„Abigail Abbottová?"

„Jo, teď je starej Abbott asi rád, že Hannah nejela na svátky domů, mohlo tam být i její jméno."

„A Abigail je..?"

„Hannina maminka."

Harry si sklesle povzdechl. Rodina Hannah ani Nevilova to tenhle rok neměla snadné.

„Cygnus Black."

„To je tuším dědeček Tonksové."

„Počkej, to znamená, že to je i otec Bellatrix, proč by ho zabíjeli?"

Ron jen pokrčil rameny. Harry pohlédl k profesorskému stolu. Bylo tam jen velice málo profesorů, většina z nich zamračeně hleděla do tisku. Nymphadora seděla sklesle a židli, v obličeji lehce zelená, vedle ní sedící profesorka Prýtová jí se zkroušeným výrazem poplácávala po ramenou,

„Oliver Wood?" Harry měl co dělat, aby nevykřikl. Bývalý kapitán Nebelvírského Famfrpálového týmu teprve loni vyšel ze školy a teď byl mrtvý...

„Jo, zdá se, že byl jeden z těch, kteří byli ve špatný čas na špatné místě. V dalším článku se píše, že se pokoušel chránit jinou rodinu..."

„Oh..." sklesle. To bylo hrozné!

„Vassil Krum?" překvapeně.

„Viktorův otec," šeptl Ron. „Já... Musím, musím mu jít napsat," s tím se zvedl a vyšel z tiché Velké síně.

Harry se dál zahleděl do novin. Jedno jméno jej vyloženě bodlo do očí. **Oreus Black rozený Potter.** Jeden z jeho posledních žijících příbuzných. Ani neměl čas ho poznat!

Už ani nechtěl číst dál, seznam mrtvých byl tak dlouhý. Téměř už noviny odložil, když si všiml ještě jednoho jména. **Narcissa Malfoyová rozená Blacková.**

Ne, to nebylo možné. Draco matka nemohla být mrtvá, jak by mohla, vždyť její manžel byl vysoko postavený Smrtijed. Ale přesto její jména bylo v novinách stále jasně napsané.

Harry pohlédl k Zmijozelskému stolu. Příliš studentů tady přes svátky nezůstalo. Draco byl samozřejmě doma. Harry v náhlém popudu rychle projel seznam mrtvých, v úlevou zjistil, že jméno plavovlasého mladíka tam není, to ale neznamenalo, že není v některé ze zmiňovaných nemocnic.

V Denním věštci kromě několika fakt o útocích, většina z nich proběhla bez živých svědků, nic jiného nebylo. Malé články o několika hrdinech, kteří většinou také padli, stejně jako Oliver, téměř zapadly v nekončícím seznamu. Mrtvých byly stovky, zraněných jen o něco méně – Smrtijedi nenechávali příliš živých obětí. Stejně tak v mudlovském světě, nebyl sice cílený, ale pokud byl v blízkosti útoku, tak i tam byly velké škody.

Nebelvír znechuceně odhodil noviny. Nešťastně se rozhlédl kolem, nebyl snad nikdo, koho by se událost nějak nedotkla.

Jak se to mohlo stát, nebyl snad Fénixův Řád připraven? O možnosti útoku přeci věděli!


	28. Chapter 28

**Napříč časem –**

Celý den poté, co se dozvěděli o útoku probíhal velice pomalu. Většina studentů, kteří na vánoce zůstávali ve škole byla zalezlá ve svých ložnicích. Někteří se snažili sehnat svou rodinu, zjistit jak jsou na tom, zda nejsou zranění. Jenže nemocnice neposkytovaly žádné informace. Nakonec se toho chopili profesoři a přislíbili, že nemocnice obejdou a zjistí zda tam není některý příbuzný.

Profesorka Prýtová, profesorka Babblingová profesorka Vectorová a profesorka Sinistra se rozjeli do jednotlivých nemocnic, zanechávaje v Bradavicích jen minimální počet zaměstnanců. Brumbál se Snapeem byl stále ještě kdesi s Fénixovým Řádem, madame Pomfreyová odjela hned to ráno pomáhat do nemocnice Svatého Munga, kde vzhledem k návalu zraněných měli nedostatek personálu. Většina zbylých zaměstnanců se snažila studenty uklidnit. Snad kromě Tonksové, tak z nedostatku informací o Remusovi a zprávě o smrti v rodina byla dost roztěkaná.

Harry těsně po obědě slyšel profesorku McGonagallovou, kterak se svěřuje madam Pinceové, že musela Tonksová podstrčit uklidňující lektvar, a mladá Bystrozorka nyní spí. Možná to tak bylo dobře, Bradavický personál to sice ještě o něco oslabilo, ale těhotná Nymphadora v rozrušeném stavu by nikomu na klidu nepřidala.

Potter seděl ve společenské místnosti spolu s čtyřmi nejmladšími Weasleyovými. V Nebelvíru přes svátky zůstalo jen pár studentů. Kromě Parvati a Levandule, které nyní byly pravděpodobně v Havraspáru spolu s Padmou. Ty bylo ještě pár druháků, několik prváků a mimo Freda a George jediná sedmačka, Angelina Johnsonová. Angelina nyní seděla vedle George, hlavu položenou v jeho klíně a tiše plakala. Před chvíli přišla od profesorky Prýtové zpráva, že v nemocnici v Plymouthu našla těžce zraněnou Katie Bellovou a rozrušenou Alicii Spinnetovou. Harry až teď zjistil, že Katie s Alicí tvoří pár a na Yule jely spolu za Katieninými rodiči. O těch profesorka neměla žádné zprávy. I pokud v nemocnici byli, tak nemocnice o nich nesměla podat žádné informace. Toto embargo se nevztahovalo na žáky Bradavic, kdy profesoři směli znát informace o jejich zdravotním stavu. Informace z dalších nemocnic zatím nepřicházely. Harry doufal, že to je proto, že v těch nemocnicích nejsou žádní ranění studenti ani jejich rodiny. Snad už se škole další tragédie vyhne.

Zelenooký Nebelvír stále nechápal, jak se to mohlo stát. Jak to, že tomu nikdo nezabránil? Ani si neuvědomil, že svůj dotaz vyslovil nahlas. Weasleyova dvojčata se po sobě podívala.

„Nevědělo se, kde útok proběhne," začal Fred.

Ginny si odkašlala a významně pohlédla na Angelinu, ta se nyní posadila a hleděla na Freda.

„To je v pohodě, Angelina to ví," řekl George.

„Jak to? Je člen?" zajímala se Ginny.

„Ne, drahá sestřičko, Angi na to má jiná práva," ušklíbl se George a objal tmavovlasou dívku kolem pasu.

„Vy dva, oh..." Ginny přejížděla pohledem z George na lehce se červenající Angelinu. „Proč si mi to neřekl?" zamračeně.

„Protože ti do toho nic není!" utrhl se na ní Fred.

„Hej! Počkej, počkej, nemáte nějaký divný trojvztah?"

„Ginny!" vyhrkl Ron. „Nemáte, že ne?" ujišťoval se.

„Drahý bratře, i kdyby, tak-"

„Ne, nemáme," zamračila se na George Angelina. „A teď, co si to chtěl říct o tom útoku?"

„Řád nevěděl, kde útok proběhne-"

„-vědělo se, že bude, takže se hlídalo na strategických místech-"

„-nemocnice, kouzelnické vesnice, Příčná ulice..."

„Jenže smrtijedi museli mít seznam-"

„-šli přímo po určitých lidech-"

„-ostatní byli jen náhodné terče."

„Ale proč by někoho z nich zabíjeli?" Harry si vybavil seznam jmen, kdo z nich mohl být natolik důležitý, aby kvůli tomu zemřelo tolik dalších.

„Co zatím víme je, že útok proběhl asi na deseti místech."

„Takže minimálně deset z nich-"

„-bylo důležitých."

„Hodně z nich mělo spojení se smrtijedama," poznamenal zamyšleně Ron. „Nebo s velkými rody. Bones, Potter, Black, Weasley, Longbottom, Abbott, Krum..." Bezmyšlenkovitě točil prstenem, Harry spokojeně zaznamenal, že je to prsten, který Ron dostal od Viktora a původně jej nechtěl nosit. Zdá se, že tragédie jej přesvědčila o opaku. „Navíc," pokračoval Ron. „Byl Yule, hodně lidí bylo na sabatech, takže i lidi, kteří se běžně nestýkají byli na jednom místě."

„Myslíš, že zabíjejí své lidi? Proč? Aby si Voldemort zajistil věrnost těch rodů? Aby jim dokázal, že nikdo není v bezpečí?"

„Možná se mu vzepřely. Třeba se ženušky rozhodly nenásledovat své manžele, zachránit děti, kdo ví."

„Myslel jsem, že Yule jako kouzelnický svátek je... Chci říct, že jsem měl za to, že Voldemort je pro kouzelnické tradice a pak jde a zaútočí na lidi, kteří je slaví," Harry byl zmatený.

„Jo, to je divný. Ale je to šílenec, kdo ví jak přemýšlí."

O něco později přišla zpráva z nemocnice u Svatého Munga. Zdálo se, že je zde několik raněných členů Fénixova Řádu, nikdo naštěstí nebyl zraněn nijak vážně natož smrtelně. Taky zde bylo několik studentů, nejhůře na tom byla Sally Smith, sestřenice Zachariáše, toho Harry neměl moc rád, ale teď jeho rodinu litoval. Taky přišla zpráva, že se do školy vrací Neville s Hannah a s nimi madame Pomfreyová. Zdálo se, že Hannah se po smrti matky zhroutila a školní léčitelka si jí vzala do péče. Odpoledne vyšlo speciální vydání Denního Věštce. Útoky na konkrétní místa zde byly rozepsány. Seznam obětí doplněn, Harry v něm naštěstí nyní nenašel nikoho známého. Překvapující informací byl nenápadný útok na nemocnici Svatého Munga, který proběhl ten den ráno. Bystrozorové však útočníky zavčasu zpacifikovali. Přesto zemřel jeden pacient na uzavřeném oddělení. Denní Věštec jen spekuloval, ale zdálo se, že za cíl byli určeni manželé Longbottomovi, kteří byli na stejném pokoji hospitalizovaní.

Chlapec z druhého ročníku hlásil Nevillův návrat, prý jej viděl, když spolu s madame Pomfreyovou doprovázel Hannah na ošetřovnu. Mladý Longbottom sám nevypadal daleko od zhroucení. Harry si jen stěží uměl představit, co právě prožíval. Někdo zaútočil na jeho rodiče, kteří se sami nemohli nijak bránit, nejspíš ani nechápali, co se dělo. A to ještě neměl ani čas se vzpamatovat ze smrti prababičky a matky jeho partnerky.

Druhý den při snídani k Harrymu přilétla sova se vzkazem o Siriuse. Kmotr jej ujišťoval, že on i Snape – i když o tu informaci Harry moc nestál – jsou v pořádku, stejně tak Remus a zbytek Řádu. Do Bradavic se zatím vraceli jen ti, kteří zde měli povinnosti, ostatní se pomáhali Bystrozorům a Ministerstvu sjednat pořádek, procházeli ruiny a hledali, zda ještě někdo nepřežil. Mudlům byla vymazaná paměť, zranění byli převáženi do jejich nemocnic, stejně tak mrtví. Mudlovské ministerstvu vše svedlo na teroristický čin. Vlastně i činy Smrtijedů by se daly označit za teroristické.

Po Siriusově zprávě si Harry oddechl. Měl v sobě takovou nejistotu, dokud nevěděl přímo od kmotra, že je v pořádku. Sirius byl jeho jediná rodina, sice zatím ne moc scelená, ale přesto rodina, netušil, zda by zvládl o něj tak rychle přijít.

Na snídani také dorazil Neville. Ve tváři byl bledý a lehce se třásl. Sedl si vedle Rona a nešťastně hleděl na snídani.

„Neville, kámo, jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se Ron.

Longbottom si povzdechl, slabě přikývl. „Jo, jen... Bylo toho moc, Hannah a mí rodiče," hlas se mu zlomil.

„Jasně, to chápeme. Hele, kdybys cokoliv potřeboval," pokračoval Weasley.

„Jo, já vím... Už jsou nějaké zprávy o ostatních?"

Ron jej ve stručnosti zpravil o těch, o kterých něco věděli.

Studenti, který se útok nějak dotkl se pomalu vraceli do školy. Odpoledním vlakem dorazila další várka. Harry mezi příchozími viděl Crabbeho a vedle něj skleslého Goyla. Vincent Crabbe se na své okolí zlověstně mračil a nenechal nikoho, aby se ke Goylovi přiblížil.

Pottera napadlo, na jaké straně války ti dva asi stojí. Do teď je viděl jako budoucí Smrtijedy, koneckonců minimálně jejich otcové byli příslušníky Pána zla. Jenže teď po útoku, kdy byla zabita Goylova matka... Kdo ví.

Naštvaně zjistil, že plavovlasý kouzelník, kterého tolik čekával, se do školy zatím nevrátil. Z žádné kouzelnické nemocnice nepřišla zpráva, že by tam Draco Malfoy byl. Kdyby Crabbe nevypadal tak vražedně, tak by se ho Harry šel na Draca zeptat, ale takhle... Goyle přeci jen teprve před pár dny ztratil drahého člena rodiny, nebylo by fér jej dál zatěžovat.

Prázdniny se pomalu blížily ke konci. Snape s Brumbálem se vrátili do školy, stejně tak profesoři, kteří pátrali po studentech v nemocnicích. Našlo se ještě několik Havraspárských a Mrzimorských studentů. Pár starších žáků Zmijozelu bylo přijato na školní ošetřovnu hned po svém příjezdu, zdálo se, že po útoku nevyhledali nemocnice z obavy, aby nebyli spojeni se Smrtijedy.

To ráno vyšel článek, který Harryho vyděsil víc než celý Smrtijedí útok. Věděl, že to je sobecké, že on a Draco byli takový divný pár, pokud už o nich mohl mluvit jako o páru.

 **Lucius Malfoy vydědil syna!**

 **Jen pár dní po útoku při němž zemřela Narcissa Malfoyová-Blacková se roznesla zpráva, že Lucius Malfoy ve vší tichosti vydědil svého jediného syna a dědice Draca Malfoye.** **Vzhledem k věku mladého Malfoy byl celý spis uzavřen a není přístupný veřejnosti, přesto se nám podařilo zjistit, že jako důvod Lucius Malfoy uvedl rozdílné názory, politické zaměření a zneuctění rodinného jména.**

 **J** **e tedy pravděpodobné, pokud si Lucius Malfoy nenajde novou ženu a ne** **z** **plodí nového dědice, že mocný rod Malfoyů zanikne.** **Stanovisko Lucius Malfoy se nám nepodařilo získat. Ani Draco Malfoy toho rozhodnutí nekomentoval, zdá se však, že něco podobného očekával. Podařilo se nám zjistit, že Draco Malfoy za posledních několik měsíců systematicky vybíral rodinné trezory, je jen otázkou, zda i toto chování nepřispělo k ro** **z** **hodnu** **t** **í Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy má měsíc na změnu příjmení, očekáváme, že si vezme rodné příjmení své matky.**

Harry zíral do novin. Opravdu Lucius vydědil jediného syna? Čekal to Draco? Co se stalo? Tolik se obával toho, co Draca doma na vánoce čeká, zda si na něm starší Malfoy nezchladí žáhu. Zda bude Draco nějak potrestán za to, že svého otce napadl. Lucius měl ale připraveno něco horšího než trest, udělal z Draca nikoho. Zval mu jméno, majetek, pravděpodobně i věci, které by Dracovi připomínaly matku. A to vše těsně po tom, co Draco o matku přišel. Kde vůbec plavovlasý mladík byl? Na Malfoy Manor určitě ne.

Nemohl se dočkat začátku školy, jen doufal, že Draco do té doby přijede. Musel se ujistit, že je v pořádku, že mu Lucius nic neudělal, že... Jak s ním vlastně měl jednat. Chlapec právě přišel o matku, o rodinu, o postavení, o všechno. Jistě, Denní věštec spekuloval o tom, že Draco tušil, že Lucius něco takového chystá, jak jinak si vysvětlit, pokud opravdu odčerpával rodinné peníze. Ale stejně. Harry si neuměl představit, kdyby najednou nikam nepatřil. Navíc Draco byl ve Zmijozelu, jak se k němu jeho spolužáci nyní postaví. Přes to, že mnoho z nich bylo zraněno a mezi obětmi měli své blízké, tak se zdálo, že Zmijozelská kolej je stále na straně Pána zla. Bylo to snad tím, že neměli nikoho, kdo by jim ukázal jiný směr. Nikoho, komu by na nic záleželo? Opravdu byl pro ně Voldemort tím jediným řešením? Přeci to byly stále děti, kdyby se objevil někdo kompetentní, mohly jim ještě pomoci vidět světlo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Napříč časem –**

Velice děkuji za komentáře. Kdo sám píše, tak ví jak ceněnou ambrózií jsou.

-HPT-

Prosinec se přesunul v Leden. Harry byl tak nervózní, tak nedočkavý. Už chtěl mít Draca tady a hned teď! Kde se coural, měl být už dávno ve škole? Skoro všichni ostatní už dorazili, jen velice málo opozdilců mělo přijet zítřejším vlakem, další den už začínala škola... Uvažoval zda nemá Dracovi napsat, ale než by ho sova mohla najít, tak už třeba bude dávno ve škole. Navíc Harry nechtěl, aby si Draco myslel, že je přehnaně starostlivý, přehnaně Nebelvírský. Jenže, jak se zdálo se Zmijozely to bylo potřeba!

Rozhodl se na chvíli zaměstnat hlavu Regulovým deníkem, třeba tak přijde na jiné myšlenky.

 _Únor 1976_

 _Dnes mi přišla upravená dýka. Věděl jsem, že jí změní, ale je to trochu nečekané a když si přestavím, jak se bude používat, tak mě to děsí. V čepeli nože jsou vyryty speciální runy, která vybral Hewelell, prý jde o ochranné necromanceří runy, taky je tam mé jméno, nejspíš aby dýka sloužila jen mě. Prostředkem rukojeti i čepele prochází malý dutý prostor, sloužící za jediným účelem. Do rukojeti se nalije roztavený kov nebo lektvar nebo cokoliv, co je třeba a řezem se to vpraví do těla. Nevím jak lépe do popsat. Necromancer musí vyrývat runy do svého těla – nejen jeho, ale mě děsí to, že bych sám sebe měl řezat, je to odporný! Každopádně upravená dýka hned po řezu vpraví do rány tekutinu, kterou má v sobě, takže rána až se zacelý v sobě bude tu látku mít, stane se zajedno s tělem. Hewelell vysvětloval, že pak se většinou ještě používá kouzlo, která zabrání tomu, aby nikdo nemohl runu z těla vyříznout. Opravdu by to někoho mohlo napadnout? Děsný! Ale prý to dřív, před vznikem kouzla, byly praktiky Ministerstva. Když se jim podařilo chytit Necromancera, tak mu kouzelné runy vyřezávali z těla a tím jej připravili o část jeho energie, sebrali mu možnost komunikovat s Podsvětím, přiblížili ho tak smrtelníkům. A pak ho hodili do nejtemnější kobky v Azbakanu a nechali ho tam shnít, bez jídla, vody, bez lidí... Kolik takových kouzelníků, kteří se provinili jen tím, že používali jiný druh magie, bylo bez soudu zavrženo? Na kolik z nich bylo zapomenuto? Nechci být jedním z nich, ale co když mě chytí? Co když mě chytí ještě předtím než se stanu Necromancerem předtím než se budu moci bránit? Řeknou mé rodině, že jsem zmizel? Zemřel? Zavřou mě a nechají svět, aby na mě zapomněl?_

Harry přestal číst. Bylo možné, že se Regulovi stalo to, čeho se tolik obával? Zjistil někdo o co se zajímá? Bylo možné, že je ještě stále zavřený v nějaké temné cele v Azkabanu? Ne, to už by určitě zemřel, ale... Sirius vlastně nevěděl co se s Regulem stalo, předpokládal, že jej zabili Smrtijedi, ale proč by to dělali, pokud byl jedním z nich? Celé to bylo zvláštní, nikdo neměl přesné vysvětlení toho, co se s Regulem stalo. Všichni byli přesvědčeni o tom, že je mrtvý, proč? Nikdo nepotvrdil, že jej viděl zemřít nebo že jej zabil. Jak to, že tedy všichni věřili, že je mrtev?

Potter se rozhodl jít se podívat zda už Sirius není zpátky v hradě. Navíc by mohl získat i nějaké informace o tom, co se přesně na vánoce stalo.

Ve vchodu z Nebelvírské společenské místnosti se s kýmsi srazil ve dveřích, už už se nadechoval, že se jedním dechem omluví a druhým dotyčnému vynadá, když si všiml, že je to jeho kmotr.

„Siriusi!" radostně. „Zrovna jsem za tebou šel, co se děje?" zamračil se, když si všiml, že za Siriusem jde dovnitř Snape.

„Pottere," zamručel Snape. „Sedněte si. Vy ostatní, nemáte co na práci?!" vyštěkl na zbytek osazenstva společenské místnosti. Všichni kromě Rona zmizeli buď do ložnic nebo ven do prostor hradu.

„Weasley," začal Snape.

„Zůstávám. Harry by mi to stejně řekl."

„Weasley," varovně.

„Severusi, přestaň, Rone, sedni si," Black si sedl vedle Harryho.

„Co se děje? A co měl znamenat ten smrtijedí útok, myslel jsem, že o tom víte, že tomu zabráníte!"

„Harry, tak snadné to není," povzdechl si Sirius. „Hned jak jsme o útocích zjistili, tak jsem se tam přemístili, ale většinou už bylo pozdě," nešťastně. „Víme, že to byly smrtijedi jen proto, že na místech nechali ve vzduchu Znamení zla. Většina zraněných obětí sice viděla útočníky, ale nedokážou je identifikovat."

„A ví se proč? Proč si vybrali ty konkrétní cíle?" zajímal se Ron.

„Nejsme si jistí," Sirius se zatvářil nejistě. „Myslím, že Brumbál má nějakou teorii, ale..." pokrčil rameny, „nepodělil se o ní."

„Co je ale důležitější, Pottere," zasáhl Snape. „Víte kde je Draco?"

„Ehm, doma?"

„Pottere! Čtete přece noviny, víte, že na Malfoy Manor nemůže," vyštěknutí.

„Jasné, to je mi jasné, nemyslel jsem tam, ale někde jinde, kde... Nevím... Kde je?"

„Kdybych to věděl, tak se vás neptám!"

„Severusi, Harry za to přece nemůže," klidnil manžela Sirius.

„Jistěže může! Kdyby Dracovi nedal tu myšlenku, že se má bouřit, tak-"

„Tak by z něj byl další smrtijed," ušklíbl se Harry.

„Lepší být smrtijed, než být mrtvý!"

„Co? Draco, ale není... Je?" poplašeně

„Pottere," Snape si povzdechl.

„Harry, má se to tak, že Lucius Malfoy vypsal na Draca odměnu," začal Sirius.

„Cože?"

„Nejen Lucius i Temný pán," zamručel Snape. „Draco musel něco udělat, čím proti sobě oba poštval. Zatím ho chtí živého, ale kdo ví..."

„Proč by, co..." Harry byl zmatený.

„Co provedl?" zajímal se Ron.

„Weasley!" rozhořčeně.

„To nevíme," zasáhl rychle Sirius.

„Nezáleží na tom, co udělal. Pottere, pokud víte kde by mohl být, musíte nám to říct! Pokud ho dřív najdou smrtijedi-"

„Já to chápu, nevím kde je," zoufale. Jak se věci mohly tak rychle pokazit. „Snad přijede zítra."

„Jo, snad," zamumlal Sirius.

„Musím jít za Brumbálem," povzdechl si Snape.

„Přijdu za tebou."

„Nemusíš!" vyštěkl na Siriuse profesor lektvarů.

„Stejně to udělám," zamračeně.

„Máte dost divný vztah," poznamenal Ron, když se za Snapeem zavřely dveře společenské místnosti.

„Jo... Se Zmijozelama je to těžký. Ale nejsou špatní," Sirius pokrčil rameny.

„Ne? Ještě nedávno si ho nesnášel."

„Myslím, že... Musel jsem o tom dost přemýšlet a není to vždycky ideální, dost se hádáme, Severus se uráží a pak semnou nemluví a ani já nejsem perfektní, Harry to moc dobře ví, strávil semnou léto," Sirius lehce zčervenal studem. „Jenže přemýšlel jsem i o Regulovi a o tom, jak jsem ho zklamal a možná jsem byl k Severusovi v době školy nespravedlivý, moc mi záleželo na tom být správný Nebelvír až jsem to přehnal."

„To je dobře, jenom aby toho ale Snape nezneužíval," zamračil se Harry.

„Víš, myslím, že mu to pořádně ještě nedochází. To, že je můj manžel. Někdy jo, někdy po špatném dni je milý, mazlivý-" Sirius protočil oči na znechucený zvuk, který vyšel z Rona. „-Ale někdy je prostě sarkastický. Asi si stále myslí, že ho nějak zradím," nešťastně. „A teď ten útok. Severus se z toho obviňuje, neřekne to nahlas, ale vím, že si myslí, že kdyby byl dál Brumbálův špeh a byl po dobu Voldemorta, tak by tomu mohl zabránit, že by věděl víc... A pak Draco, opravdu se o něj bojí."

„Jo, Draco je..?"

„Draco je Severusův kmotřenec, myslel jsem, že to víš?" zmateně.

„Tušil jsem to," pokrčil rameny Harry. Společně byli taková zvláštní dysfunkční rodinka. Nechtěl moc přemýšlet nad tím, kde Draco je, co dělá. Proč nepřišel do školy hned jak se ho Lucius zřekl? Co provedl, že na něj Pán zla i jeho otec vypsali odměnu?

Během večeře se do Velké síně snesl mrak sov nesoucích speciální výtisk Denního věštce. Harry trochu s obavou sáhl po vlastním výtisku. Jen doufal, že nebyl žádný další útok, že někdo nezemřel, něco se nestalo. Ale zvláštní vydání nebývalo pro nic za nic.

Z přední strany na něj z hleděla černobílá fotografie plavovlasého Zmijozela stojícího před budovou Gringottovi banky spolu s několika dalšími kouzelníky.

 **Lord Zmijozel předává peněžní dar zástupcům nemocnice Svatého Munga**

 **Dnes časně z rána byl Draco rozený Malfoy a nedávno odstraněný dědic rodu Malfoyů jmenován Lordem Zmijozelem. Našim redaktorům se podařilo zjistit, že Lord Zmijozel prošel všemi zkouškami a testy, které zanechal předchozí Lord Zmijozel. Posledním Lordem Zmijozelem byl v í Lord Donahue Zmijozel, po něm nikdo nebyl schopný testy projít.**

 **Zmijozelský rod se tedy konečně po dlouhé době dočkal svého Lorda, na kterého zároveň přešel status Hlavy rodu. Status do nynějších dnů držela rodina Gauntova.**

 **Lord Draco Zmijozel ihned po svém titulování svolal zástupce nemocnice Svatého Munga a rozhodl se jim předat peněžitý dar jako kompenzaci za útok Smrtijedů a na účel další vývoje nemocnice. Jeden milion galeonů bude použit hlavně na vybudování nového křídla nemocnice, které by se mělo specializovat na dětské pacienty, ti do dnešní dní byli ošetřování společně s dospělými. Můžeme se jen dohadovat, zda peníze jsou z trezorů Zmijozelského rodu, nebo jsou to peníze, které Lord Zmijozel odčerpal z trezorů rodu Malfoyů. Lord Zmijozel také jedním dechem odsoudil jakékoliv útoky Smrtijedů a ostře se postavil proti Tomu, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje.**

 **Předání daru byl také přítomen úřadující Ministr kouzel Kornelius Popletal, několik zástupců jednotlivých úřadů a několik Bystrozorů.**

Harry pohlédl k profesorskému stolu. Snape se tvářil vražedně, ostatní profesoři nechápavě zírali do novin.

„No, kdo by to do Malfoye řekl," poznamenal Ron. „Milion galeonů," tiché zaúpění, pro rudovlasého kouzelníka byla ta částka tak nepředstavitelná.

„Myslím, že už to není Malfoy, Lord Zmijozel," Harry se na titulek zamračil. Draco Zmijozel se mu moc nezamlouvalo. Až se Draco vrátí musel se ho na to zeptat. Že by se plavovlasý mladík tak lehce vzdal svého příjmení, jistě nemohl dál používat Malfoy, ale mohl být Black, tak proč... Harry chápal, že Draco teď měl v rukou moc a rozhodně mu to postavení nijak nezáviděl, ale na druhou stranu to trochu nechápal. Taky měl možnost požádat o titul Lord Nebelvír, měl by na to ostatně dědičné právo, ale nemohl se jen tak vzdát jména Potter, bylo to spojení s rodinou. A Draco se zřekl jména, které by mu připomínalo jeho mrtvou matku. Smrt Narcissy byla stejně ak neuvěřitelná.

„Každopádně by sis ho měl hlídat, teď je z něj ještě lepší partie," ušklíbla se Ginny.

„Co, jak to myslíš?"

„Tak má vliv, peníze, jméno."

„To měl i předtím," zamračeně.

„Harry," přidal se Ron. „Asi si neuvědomuješ jaký vliv má Zmijozelský rod a nejen on každý rod v souvislosti se zakladately."

„Taky jsem v souvislosti."

„A taky máš vlit, jen ho zatím neumíš využít. Malfoy to umí, od narození byl politice učen, umí v ní kličkovat, umí se přetvařovat, hraje jejich hru," pokrčil rameny Ron. „Navíc ty nejsi Lord Nebelvír, takže i když máš vliv jeho jménem, nemá jeho majetek. Draco má všechny peníze, která rod Zmijozelů za století nastřádal a pochybuji, že to je málo. Víš jak se vždycky chlubil, že za jmění Malfoyů by si mohl koupit Bradavice a postavit několik dalších? A teď by si mohl koupit Británii i se všema koloniema."

„To ne," pochybovačně.

„Jo, určitě. Samozřejmě nikdo neví kolik má peněz, ale... Stačí se podívat na to jak snadno rozhazuje miliony galeonů, jakoby šlo o pár drobných."

„Ále Rone, nezáviď," protáhl Fred, který seděl vedle."

„Samozřejmě, že závidím! Bylo by fajn nemusel obracet každý svrček," zavrčení. „Víš vůbec kolik je jeden milion svrčků?"

„Čtyřistadevadesátttři milionů," ozval se nad nimi zasněný hlas. Nebelvíři vzhlédli. Vedle jejich stolu stála blonďatá dívka podle všeho z Havraspáru.

„Luno..." Ginny si povzdechla. „To je Luna Láskorádová, je z mého ročníku," vysvětlila chlapcům. „Luna je trochu výstřední," zamumlala. Výstřední bylo slabé slovo. Kdyby nebylo barvy vlasů, tak by dívka Harrymu dost evokovala Eufemii Potterovou. Luna měla v uších cosi zeleného kulatého a pichlavého, za uchem hůlku a na krku náhrdelník z duhových korálků, nejvíc výrazným prvkem byly různobarevné boty, jedna černá a druhá ostře žlutá.

„Oh... No, ahoj."

„Ahoj Harry," usmála se na něj. Potter z ní měl překvapivě špatný pocit, dívka vypadala, že je pozitivní člověk, že jí nic nevadí, že si žije ve svém skvělé světě, ale... Po rozhovoru s Eufemií se na tyhle věci díval trochu jinak.

„Proč se neposadíš?" Harry se poposunul, aby dívka měla kde sedět. Neuniklo mu několik znechucených pohledů některých jeho spolustolovníků, stejně tak jako posměšný šepot od stolu Havraspárů. Tušil jen, že označení výstřední je to nejlichotivější co Luna slýchá.

„Je to skočec?" Fred zíral na rostlinu v Luniných uších.

„Jistě."

„Ehm... Není jedovatý?"

„Zahání Chrupohrabky," úsměv.

„Aha..." Fred dál zíral na pichlavé kuličky. Ron si poposedl dál od Havraspárské dívky.

„Takže, Luno, pověz nám něco o sobě?"

„Můj otec je Xenophilius Láskorá-"

„On no jistěže je," ušklíbla se Hermiona.

„Znáš ho?" Harry se na kamarádku překvapeně ohlédl.

„Je to majitel toho plátku," posměšně."

„Plátku?"

„Jinotaje," řekla klidným tónem Luna. „Nedivím se, že se ti nelíbí. Nemáš otevřenou čakru."

„Co?" Hermiona se zamračila.

„Myslím, že jsem už tvoje příjmení slyšel," zasáhl Harry a změnil téma. „Láskorád... Jsi potomek Roweny."

Luna se usmála. „I to je možné."

„Ne, to je jisté, ty a... No, není důležité kdo. To je skvělé."

„Proč myslíš?" Hermiona se ještě naposledy zamračila na mladou Havraspárku.

„Znamená to, že jsou v Bradavicích dědici všech čtyř domů, to není zase tak obvyklé, i když dědiců není málo."

„Počkej, počkej... Malfoy je očividně Zmijozel," Hermiona ukázala na Denního věštce. „Víme, že jsi Nebelvír, i když jsi titul nevzal, Luna je Havraspár, ale taky nemá titul a..?"

„A Neville."

„Neville?" Zdálo se, že Hermioně tato informace utekla. „Neville je dědic Mrzimoru?"

„Jo a i Lord." Harry otočil noviny na jednu z posledních stránek a opravdu tam byla zmínka o tom, že dědic rodu Longbottomů je nyní Lordem Hufflepuffem a oznámil zásnuby se svou těhotnou partnerkou Hannah Abbottovou.

Hermiona se na článek mračila. Očividně jí uteklo víc informací.

„Poslední dobou je nějak hodně Lordů."

„Byli vždycky, jen v době válek se častěji mění."

„Co?"

„Tak je to logické," řekl Ron. „Ty-víš-kdo útočí na vlivné lidi a to jsou Lordi velkých rodů, když je zabije jejich dědic nastoupí na jejich místo. Stejně tak ti, kteří nejsou v linii na dědění rodného jména a potřebují vliv nebo ochranu své rodiny, tak musí zapátrat v dějinách a sáhnout po titulech už dávno zaniklých. Aspoň tak rody mají možnost se obnovit. Percy se stal Lordem Prewettem," Ron se zamračil, ještě stále se nepřenesl přes to, že mu bratr titul vyfoukl. „Stejně tak Malfoy získal zpátky vliv a ještě větší než jeho původní rod, když se stal Lord Zmijozel. A Viktor... Viktor po smrti otce je Lord Krum."

„Oh, to jsem nevěděla..." Hermiona se trochu zastyděla. Jak se ze začátku snažila, aby se Ron s jejím bývalým partnerem dali dohromady, tak už dost dlouho se o to nezajímala.

„Jo, no, má teď s tím dost práce," Ron si zachmuřeně pohrával s prstenem, který od Viktora dostal. Grangerová se na prsten zamračila, raději se ale nevyptávala, možná někde v soukromí.

„Takže, Luno, máš v plánu někdy požádat o titul rodu Havraspárů?" zajímala se Ginny.

„Kdo ví kam mě cesty zavedou..."

„Možná by to teď nebylo moc bezpečné vzhledem k tomu, kolik Hlav rodů při posledním útoku zemřelo."

„Harry, slyšela jsem, že budeš další ve svazků rodů," začala po chvíli Luna zasněným hlasem.

„Co to znamená?" Potter se na blonďatou dívku zmateně zadíval.

„Jako profesor Snape a jeho Lord z rodu Blacků," úsměv

„Ehm..."

„Máš přeci prsten."

„Co? Ne! Hermiono, ani nezačínej," varoval Harry kamarádku, která se nyní nadechovala, že taky bude klást otázky. „Není to TEN druh prstenu.

„Ne, je to prsten slibu," usmála se Luna.

„Jo, ale-"

„Ty a tvá spřízněná duše jste si souzeni," zasněně.

„Jak to víš?" Harry přimhouřil oči, mohl to Luně někdo říct? Ale kdo? Předtím se s ní bavila jen Ginny a ta o ničem nevěděla. Podíval se na Rona, ten jek bezradně pokrčil rameny, on to určitě nikomu neřekl.

„Monitumos mi to řekl, bylo to tajemství?"

„Kdo?"

„Harry," Ginny potřásla hlavou. „Nech to být."

„Jinotaj ne plný takových nesmyslů," ušklíbla se Hermiona, s tím vstala a odešla z Velké síně. Harry se za ní zmateně díval, málokdy viděl, že by Hermiona byla na někoho tak nepříjemná.

„To nevadí, každý má právo na názor," přes svá slova Luna vypadala sklesle. „Už bych měla jít. Bylo pěkné vás poznat," nejistý úsměv. S tím blonďatá dívka přešla zpět k Havraspárskému stolu. Potter si všiml, že si sedla sama a nikdo se s ní nezačal bavit. Opravdu z toho měl špatný pocit. Možný by se jeho snaha o nějakou pomoc neměla soustředit jen na Zmijozelskou a Nebelvírskou kolej.

„Teda," vydechl Fred. „Je skvělá!" nadšeně.

„Co? Neříkej, že se ti líbí?" Ron na něj nechápavě hleděl.

„A proč by ne, je pěkná, milá, zajímavá," Fred pokrčil rameny.

„Ale je divná."

„Rone, dobře važ svá slova, protože o tvém vztahu s Krumem bych taky mohl něco říct," prohlásil zamračeně Fred. „Každopádně, pozvu jí na rande."

„Myslíš to vážně?"

„O takových věcech se nežertuje, to už bys měl vědět, drahý bratře."

 **Pozn**. Vycházím z toho, že Lunu Láskorádovou ještě nepotkali.

Uvědomila jsem si jeden můj neduh. Některé jména píši anglicky a některé česky, bohužel píšu ta na která jsem víc zvyklá. Lenka se mi prostě nelíbí a k Luně jde víc Luna. Těžce se mi píše takový Skrk, ale už jsem to tak nechala. Marvolo Riddle je další příklad, Rojvol mi prostě nejde přes prsty. Stejně tak Mrzimor – Hufflepuff... Kdyby někdo měl problém a netušil kdo je kdo, tak dejte vědět ;-)

A ještě jedna věc, zítra možná kapitolka nebude, za chvilku odjíždím a nevím zda stihnu něco napsat.


	30. Chapter 30

**Napříč časem –**

Ten den Harry netrpělivě postával na nástupišti v Prasinkách a vyhlížel vlak, který měl přivést poslední várku studentů. Nebyl sám. Nedaleko od něj stáli Crabbe s Goylem. Gregory hleděl sklesle k zemi, zatímco Crabbe vrhal na Harryho podezíravé pohledy. Vedle Harryho stál Ron, který se střídavě mračil na dva Zmijozely a střídavě si tiše mumlal nadávky. Harry ho dlouze přesvědčoval o tom, že jako správný kamarád by ho měl jít podpořit.

Kousek dál stála Angelina s Georgem, Fredem a Leem Jordanem, všichni vyčkávala příjezd Alice, která do teď trávila svůj čas v nemocnici s Katie Bellovou. Občas někdo z Nebelvírské skupinky vrhl na Harryho s Ronem podezíravé pohledy. Zdálo se, že podivný vztah, který měl Harry s Dracem ještě nebyl veřejnou záležitostí, zajímavé, Harry měl za to, že už to musí vědět všichni. Školní drby většinou fungovaly bezproblémově.

Zítra začínala výuka, pokud tedy Draco nepřijede tímto vlakem, tak už si Harry začne opravdu dělat starosti. Ale věřil – doufal – že Draco dorazí. Navíc Zmijozelští měli určitě dobré informace, jinak by tu nestáli. Trochu zvláštní bylo, že na Draca čekal jen Goyle s Crabbem. Plavovlasý Zmijozel obvykle kolem sebe míval víc lidí. Na druhou stranu Draco sám mezi své přátele zahrnul právě dva hromotluky. Harry raději nechtěl přemýšlet nad Dracovým dalším působením ve Zmijozelské koleji. Draco měl sice teď váženější jméno a titul, ale... Hodně jeho spolužáků bylo pod vlivem svých rodičů a ti pod vlivem Luciuse Malfoye a Lorda Voldemorta. Ve škole snad bude Draco v bezpečí, snad profesoři s případným nebezpečí zevnitř počítali a zařídili se dle toho, ale mimo školu? Co když se některý ze žáků rozhodne být aktivní a do řad Smrtijedů vkročit dřív a přesunout se na vyšší pozici...

Potter si povzdechl. Tenhle rok se sice zdálo, že mu zatím nehrozí žádné reálné nebezpečí, měl dokonce pár chvil na učení, ale... Psychicky to byl daleko náročnější rok než ty předchozí.

Ty vztahové věci jej tak vyčerpávaly. Jak to dělali ostatní?

„Nepřemýšlej nad tím," zamručel Ron. Bylo mu jasné, co se honí Harryho myslí. Předchozí večer a dlouho do noci Dracovu situaci probírali. A nejen Dracovu. Ron se Harrymu svěřil, že Viktor jako Lord Krum musí zvážit své další působení coby profesionální hráč Famfrpálu. Prý se nyní od něj očekává, že se dá na politiku. Ale oproti jiným dědicům se zdálo, že Viktor má o politice dost malé povědomí. Jeho rodiče nejspíš nečekali, že se Lordem stane tak brzy. Navíc rod Krumů byl v Bulharské politice dost významný a Viktorovi teď do klína spadla řada problémů. Viktor se taky Ronovi svěřil s tím, že jeho matka mu není příliš nápomocná. Jednak truchlí po manželovi a jednak je údajně z hodně temné rodiny a politické špičky jí nechtějí vidět u moci.

Harryho napadlo, zda by se neměl zajímat z jakého temného rodu je Viktorova matka, ale pak uznal, že evropské rody prakticky nezná.

Jedinou pozitivní věc, kterou Viktor Ronovi napsal bylo o tom, že jeho matka je jejich vztahem nadšená. Weasleyovi byli odjakživa viděni jako kouzelníci světla a dobra, pokud by se Viktor měl s touto rodinou spojit, zmizelo by tak docela stigma, které rodu přinesla Nedelya, Viktorova matka.

Konečně zpoza rohu vyjela červená lokomotiva. Harry měl co dělat, aby neposkakoval na místě, proč ten vlak jel tak pomalu?

Konečně vlak zastavil, několik málo studentů začalo vystupovat. Spolu s nimi přijelo i několik obyvatel nebo turistů do Prasinek. Tenhle spoj nebyl určený jen pro studenty, ti už většinou v tento čas bývali ve škole, tenhle rok byl snad jediný, kdy s ním někdo ze školy přijel.

Harry si všiml Alice, která vystoupila o kousek dál. Angelina se k ní hned vrhla. Obě dívky si něco tiše říkaly, pak se zdálo, že se obě tiše rozplakaly. Harry mohl jen odhadovat, že se baví o Katie, její zdravotní stav byl stále dost špatný. Lee Alici objal, rudovlasá dvojčata se chopila jejího kufru a odcházeli ke škole.

Potter obrátil svou pozornost zpět k vlaku.

„Už vystoupil," prohlásil Ron.

„Co?" Harry se zmateně rozhlédl kolem. Jak to, že si toho nevšiml? Opravdu, plavovlasý mladík stále vedle svých zmijozelských přátel. Něco řekl k Vincentovi, pak se obrátil ke Gregorymu. Goyle na Dracovy otázky jen pokývával sklesle hlavou. Harry i z dálky viděl, kterak si Draco povzdechl, pak nejen k jeho překvapení Gregoryho objal. Za okamžik se od něj oddálil, opět k přátelům něco pronesl. Dvojice Zmijozelů se chopila jeho zavazadel, bylo jich o poznání víc než kdy Draco odjížděl. Harry si uvědomil, že to nejspíš bude vše, co Draco stihl odnést z domova před tím, než ho Lucius vydědil. Goyle s Crabbem zamířili ke škole. Draco na druhou stranu s podivným úšklebkem šel k Harrymu.

„Možná bych měl jít," zamumlal Ron.

„Není třeba, Weasley, žádné porno se tady neodehraje," ušklíbl se Draco. Ronova tvář zrudla, přesto zůstal zatvrzele stát na místě.

„Pottere," plavovlasý mladík se obrátil k Harrymu.

„Draco..." vydechnutí. Mladý Nebelvír přeměřil Draca pohledem, hledal nějaké známky poškození, zranění... Kdyby tak mohl se ho dotnout, zjistit, že je vcelku, živ a zdráv. I když zdráv bylo dost nespecifikováno. Po tom, čím si Draco o vánocích prošel. Smrt matky, vydědění... Mohl být vůbec pořádku? Fyzicky vypadal, že ano. Ale co jeho duševní zdraví? Byl v pořádku? Jak by mohl...

„Merline, Pottere, netvař se tak tragicky," pronesl Draco a protočil oči v sloup.

„Draco, já... Jsi v pořádku? Ne, to ne, počkej, to jsem nechtěl vědět... DRACO! Co sis myslel!"

Zmijozel na něj zmateně hleděl. „O čem to mluvíš?"

„Neměl jsi domů vůbec jezdit, víš jak to bylo nebezpečné? Co tvůj otec a-"

„Pottere, uklidni se," zamračeně.

„Ne! Věděl si, že se něco stane, čekal si to a stejně jsi tam jel! Zbláznil ses?!"

Draco si vyměnil pohled s Ronem, rudovlasý kouzelník jen pokrčil rameny, on to slyšel celý čas v Nebelvírské koleji, jen ať si Draco svou dávku taky vybere.

„Pottere, jak vidíš, jsme v pohodě," začal Draco klidným tónem. „Nedělej z toho drama."

„Drama?! Draco, tvůj otec tě vydědil, vypsal na tebe odměnu a Voldem-"

„Pottere! Neříkej to jméno! A děkuji, možná ti, kteří to předtím nevěděli mají teď šanci na přivýdělek," zavrčení.

„Oh," Harry zmlkl, rozhlédl se kolem. Zdálo se, že je nikdo neposlouchá. Byl rád, že je Draco zpátky, že je celý a že... Ale byl tak naštvaný na jeho nerozvážnost! Neměl by Draco být Zmijozel? Tak proč teď měl pocit, že se víc choval jako Nebelvír.

„Pane Pottere, pokud už jste skončil, ředitel chce s panem Mal- Zmijo- s Dracem mluvit," ozval se za nimi hlas profesorky McGonagallová.

„Pan Zmijozel je v pořádku," usmál se na ní Draco.

„Jistě, jistě... Pojďte ředitel i profesor Snape na vás čekají. Profesor Snape obzvláště vypadá, že toho má hodně na srdci."

„Pojď kámo, taky půjdeme," řekl po chvíli Ron, když sledovali šklebícího se Draca, kterak odchází s profesorkou. „A možná až ho příště uvidíš, tak mu řekni, jak si rád, že je v pohodě."

„Co? Ale já jsem rád, jde o to, že... Je to jen, že..."

„Já vím. Jenže to asi nechce slyšet, ne od tebe."

„Od kdy si na jeho straně," Harry se na Rona zamračil.

„Nejsem na ničí straně. Ale Malf- Jakkoliv si teď říká, nedávno přišel o matku a vlastně i o otce, takže si jen myslím, že bych mohl být víc podpůrný a méně styl Hermiona."

Potter sklesle zamířil ke škole. Možná měl Ron pravdu. Jistěže měl! Jak to, že Ron uměl radit jemu a jeho vlastní vztah byl tak zvláštní? I když, jak si tak uvědomil, on by taky uměl radit ostatním. Ani netušil, jaký vztah s Dracem mají. Mohl mu vůbec nějak zasahovat do života? Musel se uklidnit. Draco byl ve škole, už mu snad nic nehrozí a... A půjde za ním, omluví se mu, sednou si a promluví si. Pěkně v klidu.

Jak se ukázalo, promluvit si s Dracem není tak snadné, jak by se mohlo zdát. Plavovlasý mladík celý ten den nebyl nikde vidět. Harry předpokládal, že byl v ředitelně a pak si ho nejspíš odvedl Snape, aby mu dal své vlastní kázání.

Druhý den ráno Draco nebyl na snídani. U Zmijozelského stolu chybělo víc studentů. Samozřejmě hodně z nich teprve dnes mělo být propuštěno z ošetřovny, někteří ještě zranění zůstávali. Pak tam byli studenti jako Goyle, kteří přišli o člena rodiny a ti vzhledem k nechuti k jídlu Velkou síň nevyhledávali. To nebyl jev jen u Zmijozelského stolu, během prázdnin se stranilo více žáků. Ale dnes, snad proto, že byl první den školy po vánočním volnu, většina z nich byla přítomna.

Harrymu bylo jasné, že během výuky na Draca nebude mít čas a i kdyby si ho udělal, tak plavovlasý mladík byl studiem skoro stejně posedlý jako Hermiona a nebude se s ním moc nevybavovat. Musel počkat až na odpoledne. Jak to vydrží to netušil.

Konečně stále v Nebelvírské ložnici s Pobertovým plánkem v ruce, hledal na něm Draca a právě teď, když už před ním pro dnes nebyla žádná výuka, se mu podařilo plavovlasého mladíka najít. Jak jinak než v knihovně. Nezdálo se, že by se tam první den zdržovalo mnoho studentů. Proto si Harry se zamračením všiml tečky s Ronovým jménem, byla dost daleko od Draca, ale stejně to bylo zvláštní. Ron a v knihovně a sám! Potter si nevybavoval, že by mu kamarád říkal o tom, že jde do knihovny. Pravda, Harry rychle po vyučování zamířil do ložnice a jal se hledal Draca, ale... Nebo mu to řekl a Harry jen poslouchal? To by nebylo zase tak zvláštní, poslední dobou byl tak ztracen v myšlenkách, že si Ron už zvykl mu některé věci opakovat. Nejspíš se tím právě teď neobtěžoval.

Harry zavřel plánek a zamířil do knihovny. Případný problém s Ronem vyřeší později, pěkně jedno po druhém.

V knihovně našel Draca sedět na učebnicí lektvarů, plavovlasý mladík nevypadal šťastně.

„Draco..." Harry k němu přisedl.

„Snape je na mě naštvanej," zamumlal plavovlasý mladík.

„No, měl o tebe obavu."

„Jo," odfrknutí. „Je naštvanej, protože netušil co udělám a zjistil to stejně jako ostatní."

„To je možný," Harry o tom nebyl zcela přesvědčený, profesor Snape vypadal, že má o svého kmotřence opravdu strach.

„Draco," opatrně. „Proč si někomu neřekl, nepřišel na někým, kdo-"

„Proč? S čím?"

„Pro pomoc?" pokračoval Harry.

„Vypadám, že jsem potřeboval pomoc?" zamračeně.

„No, ne, ale... Víš, nemusíš v tom být sám."

„Jo, Pottere, díky za starost, ale jsem v tom sám."

„Draco, já... Je mi líto, co se stalo tvé mamince."

„Jo, mě taky..." Draco sklopil zrak ke stolu. „Nedalo se tomu zabránit."

„Jak... Co se stalo? Tedy... Vím, že zemřela, ale Denní Věštec nebyl moc specifický..."

„Co chceš vědět, Pottere? Jak jí zasáhla temná kletba? Jak rozpárala její tělo? Jak krev a vnitřnosti ležely všude kolem? Jak jí můj otec hodil jako odpad mezi ostatní mrtvé kouzelníky a mudly?!" naštvaně.

„Ne, to... Draco," zoufale. „Počkej, jak to myslíš tvůj otec?" Harry zmateně zamrkal.

„Pottere..." Draco naštvaně zaťal čelist. „Jak naivní ještě můžeš být? Má matka se stala nepohodlnou, byla... Začala mít názory, které by pro otce byly nebezpečné, věděla o něm příliš mnoho a... Zabil jí."

„Draco, to je... Jsi si tím jistý?" Harry věděl, že Lucius je zlo, ale zabít vlastní manželku...

„Byl jsem u toho."

„Co... Draco, musíš to někomu říct a-"

„A co? Myslíš, že Luciuse zavřou? Že ho odsoudí? Pottere... Můj otec je Lord, bez ohledu na to, co si o kouzelnickém soudnictví myslíš, nikdy nedosáhne na Lorda."

„To není možné, ani Lord nemůže někoho zabít a projít mu to!" rozhořčeně.

„Může... Kouzelnické zákony jsou spletité, manžel jako Lord může zabít člena rodiny a ministerstvo s tím nemůže nic dělat. Museli by změnit zákony a k tomu se nikdo nemá, protože proč by Lordi soudili sami sebe, když teď mají volnost..."

„Nechápu to, takže tvá matka ho mohla taky zabít?"

„Ne, Lord může. Kdyby má matka byla Lady Black, třeba, tak může zabít člena rodu Blacků. Ty můžeš zabít nepohodlného člena rodu Potterů. Ale není to jen tak. Musel bys to udělat oficiálně se svědkama a... Lucius se tím nejspíš nechtěl zdržovat, proto to udělal tak, aby svět věřil, že má matka zemřela spolu s dalšími během útoku. Stala se jednou z mnoha obětí a můj otec si může hrát na truchlícího. I kdybych ho hnal k soudu, nic by se na tom nezměnilo."

„To je... Merline, to je přece špatně!" rozlobeně.

„Jo, Pottere, máš se toho o kouzelnících ještě hodně co učit."

„Draco, je mi to opravdu moc líto. Přijít o matku a -"

„Pottere, nech to být. Nechci se o tom bavit."

„Promiň. Co Goyle?"

„Co s ním?" Draco se zamračil.

„Přišel taky o matku, jak je na tom?"

„Jak myslíš. Greg a Edla si byli dost blízcí.. já a má matka..." Draco pokrčil rameny. „Narcissa nebyla právě matka roku, víš. Nebyl zlá, ale ani milá, vlídná. Byla to prostě jen postava matky, která s náma náhodou žila, mohl to být kdokoliv. To samozřejmě neznamená, že bych jí neměl rád. Byla to má matka. Ale... Vychovával mě Lucius a pak Severus jako můj kmotr a Narcissa... Měla radši svou volnost, rozhazování peněz, předvádění své krásy, běhání po plesech, večírcích, porovnávání milenců s klubem stejných žen..."

„Oh."

„Jo no. Ale byla to má matka a Lucius za to jednou zaplatí," temný pohled. „Edla, matka Grega byla jiná. Byla vlídná, skvělá. Když jsme u nich v létě s Vincentem byli, chovala se k nám jako k vlastním," Draco se smutně usmál. „Vincentova matka, Arnelle, je Francouzska a dost povrchní a... Taková hloupá, ale jinak. Edla nebyla nejostřejší pastelka, ale byla to opravdová matka. Moje matka Edlu neměla moc ráda, sice chodily do stejné společnosti, bavily se spolu, ale spíš z povinnosti. Navíc... Myslíš, že Goylova rodina změní strany," tiše.

„Myslíš?" udiveně. „A co Crabbe?"

„Vincent to má složitější, nechce být posluhovačem, ale jeho otec je na straně Luciuse, takže," pokrčení ramen. „Myslím, že Vincent se bude muset rozhodnout sám za sebe a počítat s tím, že může přijít o jméno."

„Nejsou ti dva příbuzní?" Harry matně zavzpomínal na informaci, kterou kdysi zjistil z Regulova deníku.

„Jo, Gregorova babička Odella byla sestrou Vincentova dědy Rawlse. Tuším, že další jejich sestra Irma si vzala Polluxe Blacka, to byl dědeček mé matky, takže jsou příbuzní i semnou. Nemělo by tě to překvapit. Každý v kouzelnickém světě je nějak příbuzný."

„Jde mi o to, že kdyby se Vincent rozhodl, že přejde na stranu proti Voldem-"

„Neříkej to jméno," zavrčení.

„Jmenuje se tak."

„Pottere," naštvaně.

„Fajn. Tak kdyby Vincenta jeho otec vydědil, tak by mohl mít třeba tvoje příjmení? Nebo musí své matky?" Harry si vzpomněl na dedukce Denního věštce ohledně Dracovi změny příjmení v rodné jméno své matky.

„To by bylo možné, ale dokud je jeho matka naživu a Vincent by byl vyděděný, tak je pravděpodobné, že ho vydědí i ona, takže její jméno by nesměl používat. Já když už nejsem Malfoy, tak jsem mu rodově vzdálený. Ale mohl by používat Goyle, ostatně myslím, že Gregoryho otec Zaine by ho klidně byl ochotný adoptovat. Záleží zda by se Goyle straší rozhodl pochlapit se a přejít."

„Hmm... Stejně je to divný, jak jsou všichni příbuzní..." prohlásil Harry.

„Pottere, jako Lord bys měl mít v různých rodech jasno a vědět, kdo je s kým příbuzný," zamračeně. „Měl by sis udělat čas a víc se ponořit do politických věcí."

„Jo, asi máš pravdu. Zatím se na to ptám Rona a -"

„Weasleyho? To kvůli tobě dobrovolně studuje?" překvapeně.

„Co?" zmateně.

„Viděl jsem ho obloženého právnickýma knihama," Draco mávl rukou kamsi do středu knihovny, kde Harry tušil Rona.

„Ne, to ne, nevím co tam dělá," zamračeně.

„Hmm... Každopádně bys měl vědět kdo je s kým v jaké vazbě. Aspoň u velkých rodů."

„Ty to víš?" nejistě. Harrymu přišlo neuvěřitelné si něco takové pamatovat, bylo tolik rodů, tolik lidí v nich, nemohl vědět kdo je s kým jak příbuzný, nebo ano?

„Jistě," nonšalantně. „Třeba Weasleyho dědeček a moje prababička jsou sourozenci."

„Počkej, Septimus?" zmateně.

„Co? Ne! Biecaford Prewett. S Weasleyma jsme až vzdáleně přes Blacky."

Harry se zamyslel, už slyšel o tom, že si Abraxas vzal Prewettovou, ale nějak to nebral na vědomí. „Počkej," na něco si vzpomněl. „Nezabil tvůj dědeček tvou babičku?"

Draco se zamyslel. „Asi se mému otci nemůžu zase tolik divit, dělá jen to, co má v genech," zamračeně. „Možná bys vztah semnou měl přehodnotit."

„Ne! Být vrah není vrozené a rozhodně to není dědičné. Šlo mi o něco jiného. Pokud Lord může někoho zabít a nebýt za to potrestán, proč Abraxas nezabil tvou babičku, jako oficiálně. Myslím, že teď je to jako domněnka, ale proč se k tomu nepřiznal?"

„Není to tak snadné, když chce Lord někoho oficiálně zabít pro znesvěcení rodu, musí to udělat s obřadem a mít důkazy a tak, je to dost dlouho, co to někdo udělal, takže podrobnosti nevím," Draco se zamračil. „Asi je prostě jednodušší někoho zabít a dělat jakoby nic."

„Co teď budeš dělat? S hrozbou Voldemorta a Luciuse?" zajímal se Harry.

„Zaprvé přestaň říkat to jméno a pak, kdo ví, nejspíš to budu ignorovat."

„Co? To nemůžeš."

„A co mám dělat? Ty-víš-kdo si brzo najde jinou zábavu, i když teď má pocuchané sebevědomí," Draco se usmál.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Ty-víš-kdo je z rodu Gauntů. Některý jeho vzdálený příbuzný držel status rodu a stejně tak status Zmijozela. Ale ten teď přešel ke mně... Navíc, z dobrého zdroje vím, že za ta léta nejsem první, kdo požádal o titul."

„Myslíš, že Voldemort..?"

„Pottere, přestaň říkat to jméno! A ano, myslím, že to je klidně možné."

„Fajn, Tom, jsi spokojenější."

„Merline..." Draco si povzdechl. „Pro mě za mě si mu říkej jak chceš, ale pak si nechoď stěžovat až na to doplatí."

„Draco, víš nad čím jsem přemýšlel."

„Nejsem si jistý, zda to chci vědět," zamumlala plavovlasý mladík.

„Říkal jsi, že v určitém okamžiku se rod Zmijozela rozdělil na Gaunty a Malfoye, ne?"

„A?"

„Tak trochu jsem pátral," to byla pravda, ve volném čase šel po své rodové linii a trochu po Peverellové linii, chtěl vědět kdo ještě by je mohl předhonit a získat Relikvie smrti. Pochyboval, že on a Draco jsou jediní kouzelníci se spřízněnou duší. „Když si dcera Cadmuse vzala Zmijozelova syna, tak měli dva syna. Jak to, že jejich rod nepokračoval?"

„Jak to myslíš?" zmateně.

„No příjmení jde po mužské linii, ne?"

Draco se zamyslel. „Poslední Lord Zmijozel byl v šestnáctém století Dohahue Zmijozel a ten měl syna Brutuse Malfoye... Myslím, že Brutus se nemohl dočkat až bude Lord, možná měli spory, kdo ví. Takže Brutus si vzal příjmení po matce a podařilo se mu získat Lordství rodu Malfoyů, jeho syn pokračoval v linii a pak se prostě zapomnělo na to, že by byla jiná možnost. Je jednodušší pokračovat v linii, než se stát Lord zaniklého rodu."

„A Gaunt?"

„To vlastně nevím, vím, že v šestnáctém století byla Xanthe Gauntová, ta si vzala Zmijozela, ale pak o rodu nikdo nic neví až do osmnáctého století, kdy se objeví Corvinus Gaunt. Nejspíš se ale někde po cestě někdo rozhodl jít stejnou cestou jako Brutus," Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Hmm..."

„Není to tak neobvyklé, Pottere. Podívej se do vlastní linie. Charlus Potter měl spory se synem a ten si vzal příjmení matky a jejich syn už vůbec není Potter, co vím tak je Black-Prince, jednou jeho potomci zapomenou, že byli Potterové."

Harrymu z toho šla hlava kolem, tolik informací, které dle toho, co Draco říkal by měl dávno vědět.

„Každopádně, Pottere, když budeš od té dobroty, mám tady něco na práci, tak..." Draco udělal gesto rukou, ve kterém jasně dával najevo, že by Harry měl jít o stůl dál.

„Jasně, no... Než půjdu, myslíš, že... Mohli bychom spolu jít do Prasinek?"

„Hm... Plavovlasý mladík se zamračil. „Zase budeme lézt někde ve špíně?"

„Ne," rozhodně.

„Fajn, potom nevidím důvod proč ne, teď už jdi."

Potter se usmál. Víkendy v Prasinkách byli od konce Ledna opět obnoveny. Vesnice se pomalu vzpamatovávala z podzimního útoku a po vánočních útocích Ministerstvo kouzel ve všech kouzelnických vesnicích posílilo obranu. Navíc převládal názor, že tak blízko Brumbálovi si Voldemort stále nedovolí nic extrémního podniknout a podzimní útok byl jen iniciativou některých Smrtijedů. Nikdo pořádně nevěděl, co tam tehdy Smrtijedi dělali. Harry slyšel od Freda s Georgem, že si Fénixův Řád myslí, že něco hledali, ale nikdo netušil co.


	31. Chapter 31

**Napříč časem –**

Uběhl týden školy. Harry seděl s Nebelvírské společenské místnosti a snažil se zabrat do knihy o Kouzelnických rodech, kterou mu doporučil Draco. Věděl, že jako Lord by už měl nějaké povinnosti začít plnit, nebo aspoň vědět jaký ty povinnosti to jsou, ale nějak se k tomu nemohl odhodlat. Čím víc se o tom dozvídal, tím víc s tím váhal. Možná měl Brumbál pravdu a nebyl na něco takového ještě připravený. Na druhou stranu nikdo z rodu se neozval s tím, že by byl jeho vedením nespokojený, že by potřeboval, aby Harry něco udělal, tak mladý Nebelvír předpokládal, že všechno je v pořádku. Ostatně rod byl dlouho bez Lorda, nejspíš si všichni zvykli řešit své problémy sami.

Koutkem oka si všiml Rona, kterak se někam chystal. Rudovlasý mladík netrpělivě postával kousek od vchodu do dívčích ložnic, zdálo se, že na někoho čeká.

„Rone?" Harry odložil knihu, počkala do teď mohla čekat dál. V posledním týdnu Rona moc neviděl. Zdálo se, že Weasley si našel vlastní projekt.

„Hm?"

„Děje se něco? Na koho čekáš?"

„Na Ginny. Fred s Georgem už jsou dole a-"

„Někam jdete?" zvědavě.

„Jo no..." rudovlasý mladík se roztržitě rozhlédl kolem. „Ministerstvo začalo vydávat těla obětí..."

Harry dál nechápavě hleděl. Ron si povzdechl. „Babička má pohřeb."

„Oh..." Potter se zastyděl, úplně tyhle věci vypustil. Napadlo ho, že by měl napsat kondolenci rodině po Oreovi.

„Začínají od velkých rodů. Myslím, že tělo Malfoyové uvolnili včera a Nevillovu prababičku budou pohřbívat zítra. Myslím, že se Longbottomovi dohodli s Abbottovýma, že udělají oba pohřby dohromady, kvůli dětem a stresu..."

„To je, uhm... Nepotřebuješ něco?" Přesto, kolik lidí už v Harryho životě zemřelo, netušil jak se v podobné situaci chovat. Co bylo vhodné říct? Udělat? Potter si navíc uvědomil, že on sám na žádném pohřbu nebyl, natož na kouzelnickém.

„Ne, to je v pohodě," Ron si povzdechl. „Babička sice nebyla ještě polně stará, ale potom co zmizel děda, tak to s ní šlo s kopce. Kdyby se nestalo tohle, tak by stejně dřív nebo později zemřela žalem. Navíc potom, co jí otec řekl o tom, že Septimus je určitě mrtvý..."

„Neměl bych třeba napsat tvým rodičům? Nebo tátovi? Vyjádřit soustrast a tak?" nejistě.

„Hm, to bys mohla. Vlastně jako Lord Potter bys měl napsat všem významným rodům."

„A neměl jsem to už udělat?"

„Ne, stačí v době pohřbů."

„A jak..?"

„No, budou to psát v nějaké knize," Ron znejistěl, sám nic takového nikdy nepsal. „Nebo by ti mohla pomoc Hermiona... Ne Vlastně, ta ne, nemá o Kouzelnických zvyklostech moc přehled," Ron se rozhlédl kolem, snad aby jej Grangerová neslyšela. „Možná Malf-Zmij-Draco by ti mohl pomoc, ten to určitě bude vědět. Ale asi bych za ním s tím teď nešel."

„Proč ne?"

„No očividně nebude moc jít na pohřeb vlastní matky, tak..."

„Oh," to Harryho nenapadlo. Draco se tvářil, že nic z toho není problém, jak měl Harry tušit, kdy to problém je a mladý Zmijozel to jen nedává najevo.

„Komu bych měl napsat? Lordům? Synům obětí?"

„Nejlépe Lordovi toho rodu a dědicovi zemřelého, nebo rodičům," Ron se zamyslel, byl docela rád, že mu Harry aspoň trochu odvedl myšlenky jiným směrem a nemusel tak myslet na nadcházející poslední rozloučení.

„Takže za rod Blacků Siriusovi?"

„Jo... Za Callidoru bys pak měl teoreticky psát Nevillovu otci, ale... No spíš by bylo vhodné Nevillovi, ale ten zase není už v rodové linii, když vzal titul Hufflepuff, takže možná-"

„Co Nevillova babička?"

„Ta se do rodu Longbottomů přivdala, ale mohl bys jí, asi jo, ta to ocení."

„A tvému tátovi a Abbottům, co Goyle?"

„Rod Goylů není dost vysoko v kouzelnické hierarchii."

„Tak..?"

„No, jako Lord bys měl napsat Luciusovi Malfoyovi-"

„Cože? Mám ho litovat, že zabil svou ženu?"

„Je to tak, Malfoyové jsou stále vážený rod a pokud budeš psát ostatním Lordům, tak musíš i jemu," rozhodně. Harry se zamračil, tohle se mu teda vůbec nelíbilo.

„A nemohl bych napsat Dracovi?"

„Ty mě neposloucháš? Před chvílí jsem ti říkal, že nemůžeš psát Nevillovi a ten nebyl vyděděný, Mal-Draco s rodem Malfoyů nemá už nic společného."

„Jo, vlastně..." Bude si muset začít psát kdo s kým zrovna je, jinak mu ty vazby začnou unikat ještě dřív než se je stihne naučit.

Rudovlasý mladík se opět nervózně zadíval na schodiště. „Co jí tak dlouho trvá," mumlaje.

„Rone," napadlo Harryho. „Co děláš v knihovně?"

„Co?"

„No, trávíš tam dost času a Draco říkal, že čteš právnický knihy."

„Jo no..." Ron lehce zrudl. „Totiž říkal jsem ti, že Viktor se v politice moc neorientuje a z nějakého důvodu si usmyslel, že tomu snad rozumím a stále mi píše různé dotazy a chce rady..."

„To je super, ne?"

„Ani ne... Když udělá špatné rozhodnutí na základě mé rady tak bude naštvanej a-"

„Rone, logika ti jde a politika mi nepřijde moc jiná."

„Je jiná. Politika je hra, jsou lidi jako Mal-Draco, kteří jí umí hrát, ostatní v tom plavou," sklesle. „Nevím proč nepíše třeba Hermioně."

„Nevíš? Myslím, že Hermiona se na něj ještě trochu zlobí."

„Jo, asi jo..."

„Navíc mě si hodně kouzelnických věcí vysvětlil."

„Jo, no... Ale to je jen zlomek a dost malý zlomek a Viktor... Viktor po mě chce pomoc v politice kouzelnické společnosti v BULHARSKU, chápeš to? Ani pořádně nevím, kde Bulharsko je a..."

„Já myslím, že je skvělé, že to děláte dohromady, je to jakoby s tebou ve svém životě opravdu počítal."

„Hmmm."

„Ty s ním snad ne? Myslel jsem, že už ses rozhodl, že s ním chceš být?

„Jo, asi jo..." Ron roztržitě točil prstenem.

„Ještě si mi neřekl jeho význam," Harry se zadíval na černošedý kámen na Ronově prstenu.

Rudovlasý mladík opět lehce zčervenal. „Totiž... Je to hematit a uhm... Má varovat před nebezpečím, uřknutím, očarováním, ale i... Je takové jakoby doufání."

„Nechápu."

„Harry," zaúpění. „Je to dost trapné... Ten kdo prsten dává, tedy Viktor tím dává najevo, že doufá, že nebudu s nikým než s ním."

„Nechápu," zopakoval Harry.

„Jakože to té doby budu panic," zavrčení.

„Oh..." Harry cítil, jak i on rudne. „Aha."

Chlapci chvíli stáli v rozpačitém tichu. Konečně je vysvobodil příchod Ginny. Rudovlasá dívka v černých šatech je přejela podezíravým pohledem.

„Konečně," vydechl Ron, spolu s Ginny zamířil ven ze společenské místnosti.

Harry se rozhodl, že než aby se vracel k učení, zkusí štěstí s Regulovým deníkem.

 _07.03.1976_

 _Trochu jsem se smířil s tím, že se musím naučit používat mudlovské zbraně. Ne snad, že by to nějak zlepšilo to, jak mi to jde. Nejde! Nechápu, jak s tím mudlové mohou bojovat, válčit a dokonce vyhrávat. Hewelell mi opatrně začal vysvětlovat, co je třeba k tomu, aby někdo mohl být Necromancerem. Cesta je dlouhá. Necromancii jako takovou může používat prakticky každý temný kouzelník, ale není to to samé jako být Necromancer. Jen podmínky, které musí čaroděj splnit, aby mohl začít jsou dost neobvyklé. Teda mě přišly neobvyklé, ale Hewelell se smál a říkal, že u temných kouzelníků není neobvyklé, že tu nejsnadnější podmínku nejsou schopní splnit. Myslím tím onu morální čistotu, být do začátku prvního obřadu magicky neposkvrněný, nikoho nezabít ani neproklít černou magii. Přitom Necromancerem se člověk může začít stávat ve chvíli magické vyspělosti, ale ne dozrálosti. Tedy v období od dvanácti do dvaceti let. Pak je samozřejmostí vyšší inteligence, nejsem si úplně jistý zda se semnou Hewelell trefil, jasně, že škola mi je, ale nejsem si tím úplně tak jistý. Pak jsou podmínkou znalosti a to jak vrozená tak naučené. Naučené nebudou problém, ale co umím vrozeného? Mám velkou obavu z toho, že něco začneme a nebudu schopný to dokončit. Hewelell říkal, že to nebude problém, že mě magie povede. To mě trochu zarazilo, měl jsem za to, že Hewelell bude takový můj mentor, ale... No, zdá se, že ne. Tvářil se tak zvláštně..._

Harry přestal číst, napadlo ho, že vlastně Draco taky říkal, že sežene někoho, kdo je naučí bojovat mudlovskýma zbraněma. Snad na to plavovlasý mladík nezapomněl, bude mu to muset připomenout. I když teď mu přišlo trochu hloupé Dracovi cokoliv připomínat, plavovlasý mladík toho měl až nad hlavu.

 _25.03.1976_

 _Nejsem vůbec nadšený! Už vím, co vyžaduje První rituál a proč musím do té doby být neposkvrněný. První rituál je vražda. Musím najít oběť, která se dobrovolně nechá mučit a zabít. Někoho, kdo si po celý rituál, kdy bude v nesnesitelných bolestech, nerozmyslí svou dobrovolnou oběť. Oběť nesmíš být nijak ovlivněna, pod žádným kouzlem, lektvarem, musíš být stoprocentně dobrovolná. Netuším, kde si Hewelell myslí, že někoho takového najdeme. Během prvního obřadu by se měl objevit démon, něco jako může osobní démon, Hewelell tomu stvoření říkal Necros, může to být jakýkoliv démon, při mém štěstí to bude buď někdo neschopný nebo zlovolný... Každopádně Necros by mě měl provázet po studiu Necromancie a v budoucnu by to měl být takový rádce. Stále nechápu, proč by to nemohl být Hewelell..._

 _Ve škole nic nového není. Stále častěji slýchám zvěsti o Smrtijedech, prý jsou to kouzelníci se stejnými politickými názory, kteří se sdružují a vymýšlí nový systém. Jenže... Celé to zní nějak divně, nepravděpodobné. Snažil jsem se o tom mluvit s Eugenem, ale ten o kouzelnickém světě nechce nic moc vědět, mám obavu, aby se nerozhodl jednou odejít mezi mudly. Zatím doufám, že za ty další dva roky Gena přesvědčím, aby pokračoval ve škole, zatím chce odejít hned jak udělá NKÚ. Chápu, že je pro něj škola náročná, ale mám takový pocit, že to nebude jen tím. Nevím jakou má Gene doma situaci, tuším, že ne moc dobrou, nechce o tom mluvit, ale... Určitě to bude ten důvod. Neřekl bych, že jsou chudí, to určitě ne, takže není důvod, aby šel brzo pracovat, jen... Nevím. Eugene je z mudlovské rodiny a kdo ví jak to tam chodí._

Znamenalo to, že Regulus dál pokračuje v tom, že bude Necromancer? I přesto, že zjistil, že to vyžaduje, aby někoho umučil k smrti? A kdo ví co bude muset udělat sám sobě. Kdo byl ten zatracený Hewelell? Harry měl nepříjemný pocit, že mladého Blacka využíval.

-HPT-

Uběhlo několik dní. Harry zamyšleně snídal. Začínal chápat některé žáky, kteří se po pátém ročníku rozhodli nepokračovat se studiu. Potřeboval by tolik času navíc, aby všechno stihl promyslet, udělat a do toho škola.

„-takže jsme byli v lese a krmili jsme Testrály," říkal zrovna Fred. To upoutalo Harryho pozornost. O Testrálech se dozvěděl až na podzim v hodinách Péče o kouzelné tvory. Osobně je tady považoval za dost divná stvoření, navíc když uvážíme, že je za normálních okolností nebylo možno vidět...

„S kým?" zeptal se Freda. Nechápal, že by někdo šel dobrovolně krmit neviditelné koně.

„S Lunou," usmál se Weasley.

„Měl rande," dodal George.

„V Zapovězeném lese?" nechápal Ron.

„Byl to Luny nápad a musím říct, že skvělý!" Fred byl očividně nadšený.

„Jo?" Ron nevypadal přesvědčeně. „Takže s ní ještě půjdeš?"

„No jasně!"

Ron si povzdychl, jaká byla šance, že se Fred neusadí zrovna s Lunou? Už to vypadalo nadějně, když George začal chodit a Angelinou, ale teď když dvojčata k sobě dostanou další nekonvenční čarodějku... Zlomyslně se ušklíbl, když si představil matčin výraz. Stačilo, jak se tváří na Fleur a to s ní Bill začal chodit teprve nedávno. Kdo ví co řekne na poněkud střelenou Láskorádovou.

Jak tak nad tím přemýšlel, jediným nezadaným – kromě Ginny, která stále byla mladičká a partnery dost střídala – byl Charlie. Krotitel draků nejspíš ještě na hledání vhodného partnera neměl dost času, nebo štěstí...

Potter napadlo, jak zvláštní shodou náhod osud k sobě některé páry přivede. Nebylo samozřejmě nikde řečeno, že ti, kteří spolu jsou teď, spolu zůstanou i v pozdějších letech. Ale v kouzelnické společnosti se to dalo dost předpokládat. Samozřejmě u těch, kteří si své vztahy trochu promýšleli a nejednali jako Ginny stylem pokud omyl.

Před Harryho se s ranní poštou snesla obrovská sova, rozpoznal v ní Dracova výra. Tušil, že výr ho nemá moc rád, nebo možná neměl rád nikoho, když mu Draco psal naposledy, výr se natáhl přes celý stůl a klovl Rona. I když kdo ví zda mu to neporadil jeho majitel.

Nyní k Harrymu se znuděným výrazem natáhl pařát a maličkým svitkem. Plavovlasý kouzelník napsal Harrymu stručnou poznámku.

 **V 17 hod. Jako obvykle.**

 **D.**

Harry jen doufal, že jako obvykle znamená v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. I když tam se 'obvykle' sešli jednou. Možná knihovna? Ale tam se účelně taky nescházeli. Rozhodl se to risknout a v podvečer být v sedmém patře.


	32. Chapter 32

**Napříč časem –**

Ten podvečer Harry stál v chodbě v sedmém patře. Byl si jistý, že je na správném místě, ještě před chvíli sledoval Draca na Pobertově plánku a viděl, jak zde tečka s jeho jménem mizí. Jenže zjistil, že neví jak se má dostat do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Naposled se na to Draca zapomněl zeptat. Předpokládal, že tady budou dveře, ale nebylo tomu tak. S povzdechem se opřel o zeď a čekal.

Pět minut po páté se objevily dveře a vzápětí z nich vyhlédl naštvaně se tvářící Draco.

„Pottere," zavření. „Pozdě jako obvykle."

„Byl jsem tady, ale-"

„Nezajímá mě to."

Harry se zamračeným výrazem následoval Draca dovnitř pokoje. Draco s ním někdy jednal tak úsečně, tak z vrchu. Věděl, že to má plavovlasý mladík naučené a tak snadno se návyků nezbaví, ale trochu ho to začínalo dráždit. Stále si musel opakovat, že Zmijozel je pod velkým tlakem, ve stresu, a nemůže na jeho nenáladu reagovat něčím, co by ho ještě víc pobouřilo.

Při vstupu do komnaty na rozladění rázem zapomněl. Pokoj nevypadal jako minule. Byl strohý ale o dost větší. Na vzdáleném konci Harry mohl vidět několik terčů. To znamenalo, že Draco sehnat někoho, kdo je bude učit. Škoda, Harry doufal, že dnešní večer stráví trochu jinak, s Dracem...

„Pottere," ozval se Draco a vytrhl jej tak ze zamyšlení. Harry se k němu otočil. Vedle plavovlasého mladíka stále obrovský černoch, Potter mu odhadoval tak čtyřicet až padesát let. Tmavý muž neměl vlasy, ale na tváři měl neudržované strniště, v koutku úst přežvykoval párátko. Přeměřil Harryho pohledem.

„To je on?" měl silný americký přízvuk.

„Jo," Draco si povzdechl. „Pottere, nezdržuj. Tohle je Maxim, bude tak ochotný a naučí nás používat mudlovské palné zbraně."

„Ochotný a dobře zaplacený," zlověstně se usmál černoch. Harry opatrně popošel blíž k dvojici. Čím blíž byl, tím větší se onen muž zdál. Draco byl skoro o hlavu vyšší než Harry, i když jak oba procházeli pubertou, tak plavovlasý mladík začínal být výrazně hubenější. Harryho těšilo, že až na menší vzrůst, se na něm výrazně nepodepsala podvýživa, kterou zažil u Dursleyů. Na druhou stranu uvažoval, zda by si neměl začít dělat starosti o Draca. Málokdy jej viděl ve Velkém sále a když už, tak se stejně nezdálo, že by plavovlasý mladík nějak výrazně jedl. A teď vedle Maxima vypadal opravdu drobně.

Před Dracem a Maximem stál dlouhý stolek, na něm, jak si Harry až nyní všiml bylo několik různých druhů mudlovských zbraní. Harry nikdy žádnou neviděl na vlastní oči, občas když se mu podařilo vidět nějaký pořad v televizi, ale jinak ne. Mohl si jen domýšlet, co si o tom myslí Draco. Nejspíš považoval mudly za barbary. Ostatně Regulus se o mudlovských zbraní vyjadřoval dost nelichotivě a ten vyrůstal v podobném prostředí jako Draco. Harry si ne poprvé uvědomil, že dva zmijozely porovnává a občas mu začínali splývat.

„Jak jste to sem dostali?" Potter nechápavě zíral na zbraně, některé nebyly právě malé.

„Maxim je přinesl," strohá odpověď.

„Jo? A jak se sem dostal on?" Nějak si neuměl přestavit, že obrovský černoch by jen tak prošel Bradavickým hradem nepovšimnut.

„Přenášedlo, Pottere, přemýšlej trochu."

„Tak tomu říkáš? Přenášedlo?" Maxim zvědavě obrátil v rukách zlatý galeon. Draco obrátil oči v sloup. „O to se nestarej, máš snad nějakou práci."

Potter měl co dělat, aby nezíral s otevřenou pustou. On by si rozhodně nedovolil s nebezpečně vypadajícím mužem jednat tak, jako Draco. Nezdálo se však, že by to Maxima nějak urazilo, jen se na Draca zářivě usmál. Možná už na jeho jednání byl zvyklý. Navíc, jak si Harry teď uvědomil, černoch byl pravděpodobně mudla. Kde ho jenom Draco našel?

„Dobrý chlapci, záleží co chcete podnikat. Pro sebeobranu jsou nejlepší pistole, nebo revolver," Maxim mávl rukou k těm menším zbraním. „Na loupež bych bral pušky nebo brokovnice-"

„Na loupež?" vyhrkl Harry. Merline, kde ho Draco potkal?

„Neříkám, že chcete něco vykrást... Chcete?" přimhouřil oči.

„Pokračuj," povzdechl si Draco.

„Dobrý je samopal, nemusíte mířit přesně a udělá velkou škodu, ale nehodí se na dlouhé akce, chápete, nemůžete sebou tahat tolik střeliva."

„Jasně..."

„Ale vzal jsem pár Uzi, ať si to vyzkoušíte," zářivě. Černoch si to očividně užíval.

„Potřebujeme něco, s čím se naučíme rychle zacházet. A tím naučíme, myslím i Pottera," řekl Draco.

„Hej!" Harry se na Zmijozela zamračil. Proč automaticky předpokládal, že je neschopný.

„Dobře," obezřetně začal Maxim. „Kolik máme času?"

„Nemáme tolik volna," řekl rychle Draco, než Harry mohl prozradit něco nevhodného. „Dejme tomu šest až osm hodin, do března."

„Do března?"

„Pottere, je ještě spoustu dalších věcí, co se musíš naučit," povzdechl si Draco. Nebelvír se zamračil, co ještě se musel učit?

„Dobře a jak velkou palebnou silu potřebujete?"

„No... Něco účinného, lehkého, co nepotřebuje moc nábojů," řekl Harry.

„Nejsou použít opakovaně?" Draco zamyšleně studoval jeden z nábojů.

„Er... Nejdou... Už jste, chlapci, někdy viděli zbraň?" zamračil se Maxim.

„Ne."

„Ne, jasně..." obezřetně. „Takže za šest hodin se chcete naučit jak se bránit."

„Za tu dobu nás naučíš jak něco zabít na co nejméně střel," vysvětlil Draco.

„Zabít?" vyhrkl Harry ve stejný moment jako Maxin.

„Pottere, nech dospělý, ať si promluví. A ano, zabít. Nedělej svatouška, víš na co jsi byl najatý. Jsi za to víc než štědře placený. Když po tobě budeme chtít, abys vykuchal mudlu, tak to uděláš."

„Mudlu?" Maxim se zatvářil zmateně. Za to Harry zezelenal, jen při té představě mu bylo špatně. Bude si muset s Dracem promluvit o jeho slovníku.

„Dobře, chlapci, nevím po čem chcete střílet, ale pokud nepůjdete nějak extra daleko s velkou zátěží, tak můžete mít každý jednu lehkou malou pistoli a jednu větší, kterou budete používat s rozvahou a tak šetřit munici. Možná byste si měli zjistit zda tam kam máte namířeno není možnost doplnění?"

Draco pokrčil rameny, zadíval se na Harryho. „Možná to zjistím," opatrně. Možná o tom bude psát Regulus v deníku.

„Dobře, tak nějakých 9milimetrů. Dobrý by bylo Magnum, ale to je na málo střel..." Maxim zamyšleně studoval zbraně na stolku.

„Co to znamená?"

„Tahle," Maxim ukázal na jednu z malých černých pistolí. „V zásobníků je patnáct nábojů a za opasek se vám jich stopadesát."

„Střel?"

„Zásobníků, stopadesát po patnácti. Je to standardní pistole, zabije člověk, ale pokud jdete po něčem větším..." černoch si mladíky prohlédl, tušil, že za jejich zájmem je něco víc, ale nehodlal se vyptávat.

„Dobře, když zkusíme tuhle-"

„Musíte se naučit mířit přesně, sice máte hodně střel, ale ne když je všechny vystřílíte najednou."

„Fajn a ta větší?" zajímal se Draco.

„Možná by byla dobrá brokovnice, ale ta je na útok zblízka, na cíl na dálku vám bude k ničemu."

„A co ten samopal?"

„Jak už jsme říkal," Maxim se na Harryho zamračil. „Samopal není přesný, můžete samozřejmě nastavit jednotlivé střely, ale ani tak nezacílí přesně. Víte, teď mě tak napadlo. Vy máte peníze, takže by to pro vás snad neměl být problém. Na trhu je novinka, pulzní puška, je sice na málo střel, ale je přesná a nadělá velkou paseku."

„Hm... Proč nezačneme s těma malýma a pak uvidíme," rozhodl Draco.

„Dobře, nejdřív základy. Musíte umět zbraň rozložit, složit, vyčistit, nabít..."

Další hodinu se učili rozebrat vyčistit a opět složit několik různých typů zbraní. Maxim jim vysvětlil, že nemusím umět složit každou zbraň, že v principu se tolik neliší a zvládnou-li ty, kterém jim ukázal, pak musí zvládnout každou. Konečně, když už Harry myslel, že se mu částečky, které k sobě patří a nepatří musí navždy vrýt to paměti, rozhodl Maxim, že zkusí střelbu. Ne na terč. Jen aby si zjistili, který z pistolí jim typově nejvíc sedí a na kterou se pak budou soustředit se střelbou na čisto.

Harry s Dracem se postavili vedle sebe, čelem k terčům. Každý z nich měl v rukách jednu z 9mm, na pistolích bylo znát, že jsou léty používané. Harryho letmo napadlo, kde s Dracem budou shánět svoje zbraně. Možná Maxim měl nějaké kontakty, kterém jim poskytne...

„Dobře, chlapci, není to velký věda, máte nabito, odjištěno, stačí zamířit a střelit," prohlásil černoch, když se nikdo se studentů k ničemu neměl.

Draco si povzdechl, pozvedl zbraň.

„Dvě ruce, Dý."

„Říkal jsem ti, abys mi tak neříkal," zamumlal Draco, sevřel pistoli oběma rukama. Po několika nekonečných vteřinách vystřelil, ve stejný moment se odpotácel dozadu.

„Super, příště nech otevřený oči," pronesl Maxim. „Brejlatče, je to tvoje," otočil se k Harrymu.

Nebelvír se na přezdívku jen ušklíbl. Černocha si zatím rozhodně neoblíbil, jen doufal, že po té, co je naučí střílet už ho nikdy neuvidí.

Napodobil Dracův postoj, sevřel pistoli oběma rukama a bez váhání vystřelil. V dalším okamžiku mu zbraň vypadla z rukou.

„Fajn, to bylo ještě horší," prohlásil Maxim, Draco je jen posměšně ušklíbl. „Chlapci, chlapci, budete si na to muset setsakramentsky rychle zvyknout. Příště přinesu prototypy devítek a uvidíme kam se dostaneme. Ty zbraně nejsou levné, takže nebude žádné házení po zemi, kapišto?" zamračil se na Harryho.

„Jo..." jakoby to snad udělal schválně.

„Fajne, přemýšlím tak, co za jinou zbraň byste mohli zvládnout. Je teď pár novinek, pošli ti katalog, Dý, a ty mi napíšeš které seženu a donesu."

„Hmm..."

„A napiš mi nějak jinak, ten pták, co mi nosí poštu není milý a vůbec nevím co to je za divný zvyk, anglický? Myslel jsem, že těm to nosili holuby."

„Pošlu to jinak," prohlásil Draco.

-HPT-

Konečně se Harry dostal zpátky do Nebelvírské věže. Zhmoženě se hroutil na postel. Kdo by si představil, že skoro jen teoretická výuka o mudlovských zbraních bude tak vyčerpávající.

„Harry? Ron se na něj překvapeně zadíval.

„Prosím zabij mě..."

„Kdes byl? A čím to smrdíš?"

„Draco-"

„Smrdíš Dracem?" Ron udělal znechucený obličej.

„Merline, Rone, proč hned přemýšlíš takhle?"

„Nemůžu za to, to jsou hormony!"

„Asi budu muset napsat Viktorovi, aby s tím něco udělal," zamumlal Harry. „Draco sehnal někoho, kdo nás naučí střílet pistolema-"

„Čím?" zmateně.

„Mudlovskýma zbraněma. To co cítíš je asi střelný prach, možná olej," Harry se zamračil na své špinavé ruce, vyčistil tolik zbraní, že to ani nemohl spočítat.

„Jo, to ti nezávidím."

„Počkej, jak to, že ty se to učit nemusíš?" Harry se na kamaráda zamračil.

„Proč bych měl?" překvapeně.

„No, přece..." Potter se rozhlédl po ložnici zda je někdo neposlouchá. „Kvůli létě..."

„Jo, ty myslíš- Nepotřebuju, je tam magie," Ron pokrčil rameny. Oh, to si Harry neuvědomil, jak spravedlivé tohle bylo?

„Tak bys měl trénovat kouzla," odsekl Potter.

„Harry, vím, že v tom nechceš být sám, ale zapomínáš, že půjdu s Viktorem, stačí když budu stát vedle a nechám ho udělat těžkou práci."

„Půjde s tebou Krum?" překvapeně. Tak nějak s tím počítal, ale slyšet to přímo od Rona bylo jiné.

„Jo, no... Ještě to neví, ale určitě. Navíc já mu pomáhám teď, tak je jeho povinnost jít semnou, no ne?"

„Asi jo..." Přemýšlel jak se asi bude starší mladík tvářit, až mu Ron svůj plán osvětlí. Ještě měl v živé paměti, jak Krum nebyl příliš nadšený, když se Ron vrhl na pomoc při útoku Smrtijedů na Prasinky. Rudovlasý mladík si to nejspíš taky uvědomil, protože se zatvářil trochu nejistě. „Ještě mu o tom neřekneme," řekl po chvíli.

Harry ještě chvíli před spaním otevřel Regulův deník, měl pocit, jakoby jej zanedbával. Věděl, že události, které se už staly mu nikam neutečou, ale stále měl vůči Regulovi špatný pocit.

 _18.04.1976_

 _Dohodli jsme se s Hewelellem, že První rituál, obětní rituál, vykonám na Imbolc_ _v únoru_ _1977,_ _to je necelý rok. V létě budu mít napilno, projít Wastelandem a tak a... Nevím co mám dělat. Tuším, že za celým tím Rituálem bude ještě něco dalšího, něco co mi Hewelell neřekl. Někdy se zdá, že se mi to už říct chystá, ale rozmyslí si to. Tuším, že čeká to doby, kdy už nebudu moc vycouvat._ _Dneska zmínil něco o mozkomorech. Tedy tušil jsem, že Necromancer a Mozkomorové k sobě mají blízko, ale netuším jak blízko. Každopádně vypadá to, že Mozkomorové vznikají bez někoho přičinění. Myslím tím, že je nikdo nemusí vyvolávat jako třeba démony ani vytvářet jak Inferi. Dal mi knihu o Sibiřských záhadách, prý mi pomůže, to by mě zajímalo jak, je to mudlovská kniha. Mudlovská! Co by tak mudlové mohli vědět..._

 _Jinak, jak se blíží konec školního roku, tak to vypadá, že opravdu půjde o poslední rok profesora Beeryho, to by bylo skvělé. Třeba by Mrzimor dostal lepšího vedoucího, někoho kdo by své studenty opravdu viděl a mohl jim pomoci. Eugene se teď ve škole trochu zlepšil, ale stále trvá na tom, že po pátém ročníku skončí. Ještě je dost času ho přesvědčit, aby to nedělal, jenže co když nepřežiju léto? Kdo Eugenovi ukáže správný směr? Taky začínám mít trochu špatný pocit z toho, že v létě využiju Snapea. Zatím ač nerad souhlasil s tím, že mi bude dělat krytí. Upřímně mám za to, že si myslí, že léto strávím s Genem, no, proč ho v tom nenechat, lepší než aby si myslel cokoliv jiného._

 _Přes různé zvěsti, které kolují po zmijozelské koleji jsem zjistil, že ti, kteří si dřív říkali Valpružini rytíři jsou teď všichni v tom spolku smrtijedů. Zdá se, že je vede nějaký starší kouzelník. Nikdy jsem o něm neslyšel, údajně to má být dědic rodu Gauntů, zvláštní, myslel jsem, že ten rod je prakticky zaniklý._

Potter se zamyslel, netušil kdy přesně se Voldemort začal dostávat k moci. Regulus už chvíli o smrtijedech psal, jen takové zmínky, ale zdálo se, že začali vznikat v době, kdy Lucius Malfoy a jeho přátelé vyšli ze školy. Jak se stalo, že najednou z nich byla hrozba? Bylo tam něco, co Regulus jako student nevěděl. Něco co Voldemort udělal a najednou se z nevinného politického spolku překlenuli k Temnému pánovi a jeho přisluchovačům? Zvláštní bylo i to, že Voldemort v té doby už měl určitý věk, proč tedy čekal tak dlouho, proč se svou činností nezačal dřív? Těsně potom, co padl Grindelwald byla kouzelnická společnost rozvrácená a nástup nového Temného pána by byl snazší. Mělo na to snad vliv právě to, že Lucius Malfoy ukončil studiu a mohl se tak plně věnovat reformě Kouzelnické společnosti?

Náhle si uvědomil, že on sám by měl být v politice trochu víc aktivní, jenže jak. Brumbál ho nenechá jít ze školy, aby mohl zasedat ve Starostolci a jednat po poště nebylo moc vhodné. Navíc v mnoha případech to ani nešlo. Rozhodl se odložit deník a zkusit si přečíst něco víc o zákonech v kouzelnické společnosti, hlavně o těch, které se teprve chystají ke schválení a mohl by je tak nějak ovlivnit.

 **Pozn**.: Heh, zbraně je taková směska z Half-life, Resident Evilu, Deathmatch a podobných her, takže od reálných zbraní se mohou výrazně lišit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Napříč časem –**

Konečně se Harry dočkal dalšího víkendu v Prasinkách. Ne snad, že by tolik toužil navštívit blízkou kouzelnickou vesnici, ale šel s Dracem. Plavovlasý mladík si to kupodivu nerozmyslel. To Harry považoval ha docela úspěch. Zvláště, když vzal v úvahu, že se Draco netvářil právě dvakrát nadšeně po jejich setkání s Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Aby byl Potter sám k sobě plně upřímný, netušil proč Draco souhlasil, že si s ním opět vyjde. Jen doufal, že to Zmijozel nedělá kvůli tomu, že jsou spřízněnými dušemi. Opravdu chtěl, aby se měli rádi jen kvůli sobě, pro sebe a ne proto, že nějaká středověká věštba jim to určila. Harry měl Draca vážně rád, přesto jak k němu někdy ne právě pěkně choval, jak s ním jednal. Možná to bylo to ono, co Harryho k Dracovi táhle. Měl pocit, že ostatní kolem něj chodí po špičkách, dávají si pozor co řeknou, Draco ne, ten jednal s každým stejně znechuceně.

Co ale mohl Draco vidět na něm? Byli stejně staří, ale Harry si někdy vedle Zmijozela připadal ještě jako dítě. Draco měl politický rozhled, věděl co chce a tvrdě si za tím šel. Sám sebe zelenooký Nebelvír samozřejmě nechtěl nijak omlouvat, ale svou nedospělost a Dracovu vyzrálost shazoval na výchovu. Tak nějak vnitřně by chtěl být ještě dítě, neměl dětství, pořádně nemohl dělat to, co děti dělají a teď, jak se blížila dospělost, odpovědnost, začal se toho obávat. Uvědomoval si, že čas, kdy měl být bezstarostný mu utekl.

Na druhou stranu si Harry uvědomoval, že i Draco má své chyby a problémy. Plavovlasý mladík se mohl tvářit, kterak všechno zvládá, jak mu nic nevadí, neublíží, ale... Harry v těch stříbrných očích viděl žal, smutek, navíc si všiml, že Draco byl stále výrazně hubený. Nebylo možné, aby byl jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Možná jen profesoři, kteří sami měli spoustu práce, různé věci omlouvali dospívání. Harry však se svou vlastní dávkou žalu věděl lépe, než Dracovu štíhlost svalovat na růstový spurt.

Dnes se rozhodl, aspoň pro dnes, zkusit na tyhle věci nemyslet. Hlavně Dracovi nic nevyčítat, nezjišťovat. Nechtěl, aby jejich rande skončilo hádkou. Co mu zatím vztah s Dracem dal byla velká dávka trpělivosti. Ještě minulý rok by plavovlasého Zmijozela tolikrát proklel jen za ty věci, které mu řekl, ale teď... Asi ho vážně miloval.

„Pottete," Draco vyšel ze sklepení v doprovodu Crabbeho a Goyla.

„Draco, nemůžeš mí říkat jménem?"

Zmijozel si odfrkl. „Můžete jít," otočil se k Vincentovi. „Sejdeme se pak."

„U Prasečí hlavy?" zeptal se Goyle. Harryho napadlo, jestli ho někdy slyšel mluvit. Většinou dva hromotluky nebral moc na zřetel a splývali mu v jednoho. Goyle mu vždycky přišel trochu víc hloupější než o něco větší Crabbe.

„Jo, třeba," zamumlal Draco, nezdál se představou, že by měl trávit čas ve špinavé hospodě příliš nadšený.

„Jsi si jistý, že chceš jít s ním?" Crabbe se zamračil na Harryho.

„Co? Draco?" Potter se zamračil zpátky, co tím Crabbe sakra myslel?

„Uklidni se, Pottere, nemyslel to proti tobě," protáhl Zmijozel.

„Ne? Mě to tak znělo," zatrpkle.

„Vincent má jen obavu, bude to v pohodě, jděte," Draco rukou dvojici odehnal. Crabbe se za nimi ještě několikrát otočil, než se nechal Goylem odvést směrem k Prasinkám.

„Proč měl obavu? Ze mně?"

„Pottere..." povzdych.

„Harry!"

„Fajn, Harry," Draco protočil oči. „Vincent má obavu kvůli některým studentům."

„Počkej, někdo ti vyhrožoval? Jsi v nebezpečí? Udělal ti někdo něco?"

„Pot—Harry, vypadám snad jako dívka v nesnázích? Nepotřebuji tvoji ochranu, umím se o sebe postarat a ne, nikdo mi nic neudělal. Jak možná víš, nebo nevíš, když uvážíme, že se nebavíš s ředitelem," zamračil se Draco. Pomalu oba vykročili k Prasinkám. „Řady Smrtijedů se rozrostly a tím pádem i řady studentů, kteří mají v rodině smrtijeda. Většina z nich tak slyšela o odměně na mou hlavu," věcně.

„Draco, neměl bys-"

„Co?"

„Já nevím, něco udělat? Nemůžeš přece čekat až se někdo rozhodne využít okamžiku a odvést tě k Voldemortovi."

„Za prvé jsem ti říkal, abys neříkal to jméno! A pak myslím, že horší by to bylo u mého otce."

„Jo?" nejistě. „Draco, co Luc-"

„Nebudeme se bavit o mém otci."

„Dobře, fajn. Co tedy uděláš?"

„Dokud nikdo nic neudělá, nedá se nic dělat."

„Ale-"

„Profesoři to vědí, pokud to oni berou na lehkou váhu, co s tím můžu dělat já?"

„Počkej, počkej, jak to myslíš, že to berou na lehkou váhu?" Harry na něj nechápavě zíral. Jemu nikdy nepřišlo, že by jeho bezpečnost brali na lehkou váhu, i když možná... Možná jak tak nad tím přemýšlel, tak vlastně taky...

„Víš co, neřeš to. Nemá to smysl. Řešili jsme to s Vincentem a Gregem dlouho do nocí a na nic jsme nepřišli," sklesle.

Harry se zamračil. Nebylo přeci normální, aby někdo ohrožoval žáka školy a škola s tím nic nedělala.

Skoro si ani nevšiml, že došli ke Třem košťatům.

„Půjdeme dovnitř?" zeptal se Draco.

„Jo, no, můžeme, ne?" opatrně. Netušil nakolik chtěl být Draco viděn s ním a udělat tak jasno školním drbům o jejich vztahu.

Vešli to studenty přeplněné hospody. Harry měl dojem, že koutkem oka zahlédl Hermionu. I když byl stále smutný z toho, že se mu kamarádka vzdaluje, tak byl za ni šťastný, že má dobrý vztah. Jen doufal, že Beltis Parkinson je opravdu dobrá volba a jen Hermionu nevyužívá. Ron s Krumem nikde neviděl, ale to nebylo takové překvapení, Viktor měl radši hostinec U Prasečí hlavy, nepochybně tedy byli tam.

Téměř se zdálo, že nikde nebude místo k sezení. Až konečně si Harry všiml jednoho stolu, kde byl jen jeden člověk. Nasměroval tam Draca a než stihl plavovlasý mladík něco namítat odešel jim koupit Máslový ležák.

Když se vrátil ke stolu s překvapením zjistil, že Draco zaraženě sedí vedle stejně zaraženého Remuse Lupina.

„Harry," Remus si viditelně oddechl. „Téměř jsem panu Malf-Zmijozelovi nechtěl věřit, když říkal, že jste tu spolu," potutelný úsměv. Samozřejmě, že tomu Remus věřil, radil přeci Harrymu s Dracovým vánočním dárkem.

Draco vmanipuloval Harryho tak, aby seděl mezi ním a vlkodlakem. Zdálo se, že si toho Lupin nevšiml a pokud ano, nekomentoval to.

„Remusi, co tady děláš?"

„Já no, šel jsem navštívit Doru, ale má jednu ze svých nálad a..."

Harry si vyměnil pohled s Dracem, studenti Nymphadořiny nálady moc dobře znali. Jak se blížil termín jejího porodu byla čím dál víc psychicky nestabilní.

„No a pak jsem šel za Siriusem," Lupin se ušklíbl. „Neměl na mě právě moc času..."

„Jo, to nemá nikdy na nikoho," zamračil se Harry. Tak se těšil, až bude jeho kmotr svobodný, že třeba jejich vztah kmotra a kmotřence trochu ožije.

„Harry?" Remuse se na něj pátravě zadíval.

„Nezlobím se, chápu, že má manžela a celé je to nové, tak si to užívá, asi," trochu znechuceně. „Ale je to Snape!"

„Hej, mluvíš o mém kmotrovi," zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, ne, nemyslel jsem to tak, ale... Ještě v létě si nemohli přijít na jméno a teď co? Teď je Sirius Stepfordská panička, skáče jak Snape píská a ještě se od něj nechá urážet!" rozhořčeně.

„Harry," začal opatrně Lupin. „Jejich vztah není tak jednoduchý."

„Já to chápu, proto nerozumím tomu, že Sirius tak najednou změnil na Snapea názor."

„Severus není špatný, víš," promluvil Draco.

„Jo, k lidem co má rád, ale-"

„Blacka má rád."

„Co? Ne, jak to můžeš vědět?" Harry na Draca zmateně hleděl.

„Viděl jsem je spolu, ty snad ne?" překvapeně.

„Pan Zmijozel má pravdu, Harry. Severus ač to dává někdy najevo divným způsobem má Siriuse rád. Myslím, že vždycky měl."

„Nerozumím to," zmateně. Přece ty dva viděl. Sirius vypadal, jakoby mu Snape vymyl mozek.

„Harry, tys Siriuse neznal před tím, než z něj Azkaban udělal trosku. Byl veselý, bezstarostný, milý, milující. Nevím co se mezi nimi jako dětmi kdysi stalo, ale kdyby se to nestalo a stali se přáteli, tak tenhle vztah, co mají teď by měli už dávno a nikomu by to nepřišlo divné."

„Ale Sirius, proč je najednou takový-"

„Severus mu pomáhá," řekl Draco. „Co? Zeptal jsem se," vysvětlil na Harryho nechápavý pohled.

„Pan Zmijozel se opět nemýlí, Harry, jen to nikde neříkej," Remus ztišil hlas. „Siriusovi byla nabídnuta lékařská péče u svatého Munga, ale to Sirius odmítl. Myslím, že se obával toho, že by ho prohlásili za nestabilního a chtěli ho tam nechat. Takže Severus mu pomáhá. Procházejí spolu Siriusovi vzpomínky, třídí je. Mozkomorové mu v hlavě udělali dost nepořádek, některé věci má jasnější a jiné má spojené s jinýma emocema, než by měl mít. Severus mu taky pomáhá najít ztracené vzpomínky. Trochu mu v hlavě udělat pořádek, aby se to začalo přirozenou cestou dávat do pořádku," vysvětlil Remus. „Myslím, že tím, jak procházejí Siriusovým životem, tak je to k sobě víc spojilo, výrazněji a rychleji, než by se to stalo normálně."

„Aha." Tohle Harryho nenapadlo. Možná by měl za Siriusem zajít a zkusit se na to zeptat, bez emocí, bez toho, aby ho hned začal obviňovat. Opět si uvědomil, jak je nevyspělý, některé věci jej ani nenapadly. A přitom i Draco, který v tom neměl nijak zvlášť velký osobní záměr o tom věděl víc než on.

„Co Tonksová? Jak je na tom? Vidíme jí jen při hodinách a to není úplně... Nechci se jí moc vyptávat," zajímal se Harry.

„Chápu tě, na mě někdy taky bezdůvodně křičí. No... Nevíme, uvidí se až se dítě narodí. Vlastně... Dost nečekaně léčitelé zjistili, že čeká děti dvě."

„Co? Jak to, že to nezjistili dřív?" nechápavě. Lupin i Draco na Harryho zírali. „Totiž, myslím, že mudlové to jsou schopni zjistit dávno."

„Ano, v mnoha odvětvích jsou mudlové dál než kouzelníci. Je to tak, pane Zmijozeli," otočil se Remus na Draca, který udělal znechucený zvuk. „Upřímně si myslím, že kdyby mudlové věděli třeba o vlkodlacích, tak by byli schopni je vyléčit dřív než toho samého dosáhnou kouzelníci."

„To nemůžete myslet vážně!" vyhrkl Draco.

„Ale jo. Mudlové mají lepší technologii. Kouzelníci se spoléhají na magii a zbytek věci neřeší a tak nám unikají objevy, které mudlové učinili již dávno. Stačí se podívat na lety do vesmíru. Kouzelníci toho nejsou schopni. Nejen, že nejsou schopni, nezajímají se o tu možnost. Jsou na svém malém rybníčku a nevidí dál. Mudlové tenhle handicap nemají."

Plavovlasý Zmijozel na vlkodlaka zíral. Myslel to vážně? Jak to mohl myslet vážně! Chápal to, logicky ano. Zajímal se o politická i jiná spektra dost dlouho, aby věděl, že Lupin má pravdu, ale stejně... Mudlové!

„Dobře, dobře. Takže Tonksová čeká dvojčata, to je pěkné, ne?" Harry se vrátil k původnímu tématu.

„Jo, asi jo... Jenže stále je tu ta možnost, že jedno nebo obě budou postižené lycanthropií a pak... Nevím jak by Dora zvládla, kdyby měla dvě děti a obě jí do měsíce zemřely," sklesle.

„Nemusí se to stát."

„Vím, že ne. Ale může. Je to padesát na padesát... Možná jsme s Dorou měli hned na začátku vyhledat nějakého mudlovského léčitele-"

„Lékaře," opravil ho Harry.

„Jo, správně, lékaře, někoho kdo mohl udělat test a zjistit, zda dítě není nakažené. Jenže se obávám, že ani všechna mudlovská technologie by lycanthropii neobjevila včas. Léčitelé mají za to, že vlkodlačí projev je až při prvním úplňku a do té doby buňky nejeví žádné známky."

„Oh..."

„Vlastně jsem se tě chtěl na něco zeptat," vzpomněl si náhle Remus. „Je to trochu no... Děti jsou dvě a pro první narozené půjde za kmotra Bill Weasley, chtěl jsem požádat tebe, zda bys nešel za kmotra druhého dítěte?"

„Remusi, to je-"

„Harry, já samozřejmě vím, že je to dost náhle a že děti nemusí přežít, ale-"

„Půjdu za kmotra rád," zasáhl Harry.

„Vážně? Dítěti vlkodlaka?"

„Jo!"

„Ach Merline, Nebelvíři jsou tak melodramatičtí," povzdechl si Draco.

-HPT-

Po další hodině, kdy už se Draco začal zdát nervózní z Lupinovi přítomnosti se Harry s vlkodlakem rozloučil a spolu se Zmijozelem vyšel z hostince U Tří košťat.

„Pottere," prohlásil venku Draco. „Než dojdeme k Prasečí hlavě, jsme na rande?"

„Jo..?" opatrně.

„Fajn." Plavovlasý Zmijozel se pousmál. Dřív než se Harry stačil vzpamatoval, cítil Dracovy rty na svých. Co měl dělat? Co s rukama? Měl Draca k sobě přivinout, nebo... Harryho zběsilé myšlenky přerušilo ostré zakašlání vycházející od vchodu do hostince. Plavovlasý mladík se od něj odtáhl. Potter si v duchu nadával. To bylo podruhé, kdy jej Draco překvapil polibkem a on měl pocit, že nereagoval dostatečně. Ale tohle všechno bylo tak nové. Tak zvláštní. V jednu chvíli na něj Draco křičel a v druhé ho líbal. Jak měl vědět kdy je ta správná vhodná chvíle? Nechtěl být ve vztahu tím submisivnějším, i když zatím měl dojem, že ho Draco do té pozice staví. Jistě, bylo jim patnáct, všechno se ještě ustálí, upraví. Přesto Harry chtěl být tím domimantnějším, tím kdo toho druhého, Draca, ochrání, zabezpečí, kdo bude víc iniciovat fyzický kontakt.

„Rádi bychom pošli," ozval se od vchodu znechucený hlas.

„Pansy," Draco na dívku zavrčel.

„Uhni, Malfoyi," chlapec vedle Pansy se postavil před ní.

„Vidíš tu snad Malfoye," ušklíbl se Draco. „Měli bychom jít," zasáhl Harry, než se Zmijozelovi podařilo vyprovokovat něco, na co by nemusel stačit. Kromě Lupina si nevšiml, že by tu byl někdo z dospělých, natož ze školy či Fénixova řádu. Plavovlasý Zmijozel se na dvojici ještě naposledy ušklíbl.

„Nott chodí s Pansy?" překvapeně se zeptal Harry na cestě k Prasečí hlavě.

„Pansy chodí s každým kdo je právě u moci. A Nott je v jakémsi vedení dětí smrtijedů," povzdechl si Draco.

„Myslel jsem, že dřív, ty a Pansy..."

„Nebylo žádné já a Pansy. Parkinsonová je jako pes, vyčenichá nejlepší kost a té se drží. Navíc mám za to, že jí můj otec instruoval, aby mě hlídala."

„Hlídala?" Znamenalo to, že Dracův přechod od Luciuse a Pána zla nebyla náhlou momentální záležitostí?

Zmijozel pokrčil rameny, nebylo to nic neobvyklého.

 **Pozn**. Mám takový dojem, že ve filmech HP jsou Crabbe a Goyle vykresleni obráceně. Mám je raději jako knižní verzi a po tisících přečtených fanfiction jsem si navykla, že Crabbe je ten o něco bystřejší.

Pro případné obávající, nebude to BDSM.


	34. Chapter 34

**Napříč časem –**

Leden se pomalu chýlil ke svému konci a Harry se přistihl, že sedí v knihovně vedle Draca a čeká až mladý Zmijozel otevře katalog mudlovských zbraní. Kdyby mu někdo ještě před pár měsíci řekl, že něco takového spolu budou dělat, poslal by jej k Mungovi.

„Dobře, Pottere," začal Draco.

„Už jsme zase u Pottera," mrzutě.

„Fajn, Harry. Musíme se rozhodnout pro jeden typ té malé pistole a jednu velkou. Asi by bylo dobrý, kdybychom každý měl jinou... Nedělá každá něco jiného?" plavovlasý mladík zamyšleně procházel stránky.

„Ehm, nemyslím. Všechny budou podobné, střelné."

„To je mi jasné! Ale třeba v tom, jak velkou udělají škodu, kolik je třeba nábojů..."

„Oh, to asi jo." Harry vybíráním zbraní nebyl tak nadšený, ale zdálo se, že Draca to nadchlo. Zdálo se, že ještě nedávno nebyl ochotný věřit tomu, že mudlové by mohli stvořit něco tak ničivého.

„Dobře, takže... Ty malé vypadají dost podobně, takže bych mohl vybírat podle vzhledu?" Draco se zkoumavě zahleděl na Harryho, ten pokrčil rameny, jemu bylo úplně jedno jak ta zbraň bude vypadat, když bude plnit účel.

„Hmm..." Draco se zamračil. „A ta druhá, Maxim mluvil o Pulzní pušce, ta je teda dost drahá a má hodně málo nábojů, hmm... Jsi si jistý, že se tam nedají někde sehnat?"

„No, to nevím," nejistě."

„Hm, nejsi teda moc velká pomoc. Nemůžeš to zjistit?"

„Jo asi jo, podívám se do Regulova deníku," začal Harry. Už Dracovi o deníku něco málo řekl, pár informací, které zjistil, ale nezacházel do detailů. „Ještě jsem se k tomu nedostal a nevím zda o tom bude psát, nebo jestli si to třeba nerozmyslel a-"

„Fajn, holt budeme počítat s tím, že žádnou pomoc po cestě nedostaneme," prohlásil Draco. „Takže, Pulzní pušky vypadá skvěle, pak je tady kuše, s tou bych vlastně mohl umět," zamyšleně.

„Jo?" překvapeně.

„No jistě, můj otec měl v oblibě lovecké výpravy."

„S kuší?"

„Pottere."

„Harry!"

„Harry, Merline..." povzdech. „Co myslíš, že jsme lovili?"

„Uhm... Zvířata?" Co se obvykle lovilo?

„Jo, zvířata, nebo vlkodlaky, mudly a jinou havěť..." Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Co-"

„To je jedno. Takže kuš bych mohl vzít, páni je docela drahá, co umí..?" plavovlasý mladík se opět zadíval do katalogu, nevšímaje si zírajícího Harryho.

Potter chvíli Draca sledoval. Plavovlasý mladík studoval stránky, porovnával obrázky zbraní, tiše si pro sebe cosi mumlal. Harry došel k závěru, že jeho názor ve výběru zbraní stejně nebude důležitý. Lépe řečeno, Draco ho nenechá vybrat. Nevadilo mu to. Stejně se zdálo, že zbraně bude zařizovat Draco. Sice to bylo zvláštní, když to byl Harryho, kdo byl zvyklý na mudlovský svět, ale plavovlasý mladík si to vzal za své a Harry mu v tom nebude bránit. Navíc možná bude dobré, když si Draco na mudlovský svět zvykne. Sice měl stále ty tendence označovat mudly jako něco méněcenného, ale to se snad časem obrousí.

Vytáhl knihu o kouzelnických rodech a vazbách mezi nimi. Po pár hodinách čtení zjistil, že je to vlastně docela zajímavé. Jak spolu jednotlivé rody byly spjaté. Zjistil třeba, že bratr Dorey Potterové-Blackové Pollux si vzal za manželku Irmu Crabbeovou a její sestra Oddella si vzala Nowella Goyla. Vůbec by netušil, že jsou takhle všichni příbuzní. Tušil, že kouzelnické rody museli vědět jak jsou mezi sebou příbuzní kvůli vazbám a kvůli tomu, aby se mezi sebou nebrali až moc blízcí příbuzní. Nebylo divu, že hodně starých rodů sáhlo po kouzelnících z jiných konců světa. Harry si vzpomněl na to, jak mu Draco říkal, že matka Vincenta je francouzska. Našel jí v rodokmenu. Arnelle Chantall, její rod nebyl ani ve Francii nijak výrazný, přesto čistokrevný.

To ale nebylo to, co chtěl hledal. Poslední dobou se dost rozrostla komunikace Rona s Viktorem a Harrymu tak došlo, že jejich vztah začíná být vážný. Rozhodl se zjistit zda Viktor Krum je opravdu tím pravým vhodným partnerem pro jeho nejlepšího přítele.

Našel si Evropské kouzelnické rody. Naštěstí vše bylo řazeno podle abecedy. Bulharsko a pod písmenem K rod Krumů. Posledním byl Viktor Krum a od něj šla linie k matce Nedelii a otci Vasillovi, od Vasilla Kruma linie pokračovala po rodu Krumů k Viktorově dědečkovi Viktorovi Todorovi Krumovi, vypadalo to, že rod měl dlouho jen po jednom dědici. Od Viktorovi matky šla linie ke slovům otec a otazníku, nic víc. Co to mělo znamenat?

Otočil na zadní stranu knihy, byly tam vysvětlivky k jednotlivým pojmům.

„Záznamy zapečetěny?" zmateně přečetl vysvětlení bezejmenných popisů

„Co?" Draco zvedl zrak od katalogu.

„Nic, jen... Co to znamená, když má někdo v rodové linii zapečetěné záznamy?"

„Hm, ukaž mi to," Draco zamračeně hleděl do knihy. „Hledáš Kruma? Proč?"

„Jen tak, víš... Chodí s Ronem a tak..." pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Dobře, no otazník je jasný, znamená to, že ten rodič je neznámý."

„Jak neznámý? Nejde to magií zjistit?" zmateně. Přeci jemu u Gringottových vyjela celá linie, žádný neznámý člen, který by se neobjevil tam nebyl.

„Někdo to samozřejmě ví, myslím jméno Nedelyiny matky, nejspíš i ona sama, pokud si nechávala rod zjistit. Ale je možné, že to byl někdo bezvýznamný, nejspíš už i mrtvý. Taky mohla chránit její identitu, takže..."

„A otec? Zapečetěné záznamy?"

„To vlastně v Anglii není, ne na rodiče. Jsou zapečetěné záznamy třeba o týraných dětech, nebo o tom, kde žije 'Chlapec, který přežil'," ušklíbl se Draco. „Zbytek světa má jiné zákony. Takže nejspíš je to z důvodu ochrany dítěte, Nedelye. Nejspíš její otec byl někdo ne moc vhodný."

„Jako kdo?"

„Třeba Ty-víš-kdo."

„Myslíš, že její otec je Voldemort?" vyhrkl Harry.

„Merline, Pottere. Za prví se ztiš a za druhé ne, nemyslím si, že by Ty-víš-kdo měl někde potomka, natož v Bulharsku. Navíc Nedelya se narodila v roce 1943 a to byl Ty-víš-kdo ještě v Bradavicích, těžko by si mohl jen tak odskočit a mít dítě."

„Jo, to asi jo," Harry se zastyděl, neměl dělat ukvapené závěry. „Tak kdo potom-"

„Ty to vážně nevíš?" nevěřícně.

„Ne, měl bych?"

„Nó... Pravda, nevyrůstal si v kouzelnickém světě a nejsi z temné rodiny, tak možná ne," zamyšleně.

„Řekni mi to."

„Nebudeš dělat nic vyhroceného?"

„NE!"

„Grindelwald."

„Co s ním?"

„Matka Viktora Kruma je dcera Temného pána Gellerta Grindelwalda," vysvětlil Draco.

„Ne! To určitě ne!"

„Je to tak. Copak jsi nikdy nikoho neslyšel o Krumově rodině mluvit jako o temné?"

„No, já..." Počkat, Ron něco takového říkal a... „Musím jít," sbalil knihu a vyskočil na nohy.

„Běžíš za Weasleym? Neříkal si, že se budeš chovat normálně?" zamračil se Draco.

„Budu, jen... Musím s ním mluvit."

„Ne, nemusíš. Uvědom si, s kým chodíš ty. Můj otec je prakticky příští Pán zla."

„Musím to Ronovi říct a-"

„Uklidni se, ten už to dávno ví."

„Ale, ale-" musel přece něco udělat.

„Není to tak hrozné víš. Může být jeho dcerou, ale Grindelwald byl uvězněný v době, kdy jí byly dva roky, těžko jí mohl vychovávat a udělat z ní nějakého stoupence temných sil," Draco protočil oči. Potter se choval jako typický Nebelvír.

Harry si zamračeně sedl zpátky ke stolku. Sklesle zíral do desky. Proč ho to tak rozrušilo. Nějak se Grindelwalda obával víc než Voldemorta. A to i přesto, že Voldemort pustošil Anglii a Grindelwald byl bezpečně zavřený ve svém soukromém vězení.

„Můj otec velmi obdivoval Grindelwalda," prohlásil po chvíli Draco.

„Jo?"

„Jo, Grindelwald jeden čas taky hledal Relikvie smrti, můj otec ho dokonce několikrát navštívil v Nurmengardu. Kolují zvěsti, že i Ty-víš-kdo je bývalým Temným pánem posedlý. Má něco, po čem touží," úšklebek.

„Jako co?"

„Mládí."

„Co? Není Grindelwald o dost starší, jako Brumbál?"

„No jistě, to je, ale podařilo se mu nestárnout. Nikdo neví zda může zemřít, nikdo ho nezkusil zabít, ne dokud nad ním drží ochranou ruku Brumbál, ale je mladý."

„Jak mladý?"

„Harry, copak nic nevíš?" Draco se zvedl a došel pro jakousi knihu. Položil před Harryho něco co vypadalo jako encyklopedie, než Nebelvír mohl stihnout přečíst titulek, otevřel Draco knihu na příslušné stránce. „Vidíš, to je on." Draco bodl prstem do obrázku blonďatého muže starého tak třicet let, muž se na ně díval zvláštním pohledem, vlastně Harrymu trochu Draca připomínal, i když to nejspíš dělala aura temnoty a podobný vzhled.

„Ale tak vypadal předtím, třeba prostě jen nemají aktuální fotku."

„Ne, vypadá furt stejně, můj otec to může potvrdit," rozhodně.

„Myslíš, že oklamal smrt?" Kdyby to samé dokázal Voldemort byl by s nimi konec.

„Ne, nemyslím," zamračil se Draco. „Zjistil jak si uchovat mládí, nikdo neví co přesně udělal a co ho to stálo. Odhadoval bych to na krvavou magii."

„Jako temnou, černou magii?"

„Ne," Draco se na něj usmál způsobem, který jasně říkal, co si myslí o jeho inteligenci. „Krvavá magie je zakázaná, horší než černá magie, něco jako necromancie."

Harry poposedl na židli, rázem si vybavil Reguluse.

„A ty myslíš, že Grindel-"

„Určitě." Draco se rozhlédl kolem a ztišil hlas. „Musel to udělat těsně než ho Brumbál porazil, protože do té doby normálně stárnul. Tohle," opět píchl do obrázku, „je fotka těsně před zavřeným."

„Ale to, nemusel by na to někoho zabít?" vzpomněl si, co Regulus psal o Necromancii, jestli byla Krvavá magie stejně tak špatná, tak byla potřeba oběť.

„Jo, no..." Draco vypadal nervózně. „Poslední známá oběť je Todor Krum a pokud se nemýlím, tak matka Nedelye zmizela, takže bych to tipoval na ty dva. Je jen ironií osudu, že Grindelwaldova dcera si vzala syna muže, kterého její otec zavraždil," úšklebek.

„Jak to všechno víš?" zajímal se Harry.

„Protože nejsem ignorant jako někdo," odseknutí.

„Draco?"

„Pottere, nemáš nic lepšího na práci, než mě stále obtěžovat?"

„Co?" Co se sakra stalo? Ještě před chvíli byl Draco skvělý společník a najednou je to zase tam, kde to bylo.

Harry se naštvaně vrátil do společenské místnosti. V Dracovi se prostě nevyznal. Na jednu stranu Dracovo chování omlouval, plavovlasý mladík měl poslední dobou daleko víc starostí než on, navíc se zdálo, že na rozdíl od něj Draco bere své Lordovské povinnosti opravdu vážně. Jenže... Stejně se ho různé Dracovy nepříjemné nálady dotkly. Možná by měl taky nějak víc přispět. Mohl by aspoň zkusit zjistit, co je přibližně v Ravenholmu čeká. Zdálo se, že Draco tuší, jenže opravdu mohl jen tušit, z Ravenholmu se málokdo vrátil živí a ještě schopný a ochotný vyprávět o tom co zažil.

 _02.06.1976_

 _Čas tak hrozně letí. Ani jsem ti téměř neuvědomil, že už bude konec školního roku. Ještě necelý měsíc a budu muset udělat to, co bych raději odložil. Stále víc a víc si uvědomuji, že jsem tlačen do něčeho, na co se necítím. Uvědomuju si, že jsem vlastně ještě dítě, nemám dostatek zkušeností, jak můžu přežít? Hewelell mě učil bojovat s mudlovskýma zbraněma, stále je nemám rád, myslím že se pokusím co nejvíc používat meč s tím jsem sžitý. Ale Hewelell se na to tvářil dost skepticky. Co mě v Ravenholmu čeká za monstra, že meč nebude stačit? A co zbytek Pustiny?_ _Kdybych mohl bojovat magií, bylo by to jiné,_ _umím dost kouzel, dost černé magie i obranné magie, abych se ubránil i větší přesile. Mám z toho špatný pocit. Co když přežiju, co když mě to změní, co když ta změna bude špatná? Co když... Líbí se mi jak jsem teď._

 _P_ _řed pár dny měl Sirius narozeniny. Opět jsem mu nic nedal, když chce dělat, že nemá bratra, nebudu mu jeho pózu narušovat. Uvědomil jsem si ale, že bych neměl odejít jen tak, zmizet a možná se neobjevit, Sirius je můj bratr, měl by vědět co se stalo. Třeba za pár let si uvědomí, že jsme bratři a... Rozhodl jsem se nechat mu dopis na vysvětlení, co se stalo, kam jsem šel. Odeslání jsem nastavil na začátek září, to už bude jasné zda se vrátím nebo ne. A možná, kdybych ještě žil, tak je nějaká šance, že by mě třeba přišel zachránit. I když, Sirius... Rozhodoval jsem se komu dál napsat. Eugene tuší co mám v plánu, neříkal jsem mu detaily, ale ví dost, abych mu už nemusel nic vysvětlovat. Přemýšlel jsem o rodičích, jenže i přesto, co si Sirius myslí, nemám s rodiči tak vřelý vztah. Pak je tu Severus, možná by si zasloužil vysvětlení, až mu na dveře budou klepat Bystrozorové a vyptávat se, kde jsem._ _No, nenapíšu mu. Nechám jen Siriusův dopis. Aspoň až budu nekonečně měsíce uvězněný v Pustině a Sirius nebude přicházet, tak budu s jistotou vědět, že mě jako svého bratra odřízl._

Potter nejistě otočil na další stránku, dopis tam byl založený. To znamenalo, že ho Sirius nedostal. Takže Regulus přežil a vrátil se ve správném čase, aby nikomu nebylo nic podezřelé? Nebo si svou cestu ještě na poslední chvíli rozmyslel? Ne, to si Harry nemyslel. I přes různá váhání se zdálo, že se mladý Black se svým nepříjemným osudem smiřuje.

Možná by měl dopis odnést právoplatnému vlastníkovi. Koneckonců Sirius ho měl dostat už před lety, možná by věci byly jinak, možná by si uvědomil, že se má k mladšímu bratrovi chovat jinak, možná by se pak Regulus nepřidal ke Smrtijedům a pak by třeba nezemřel... Harry samozřejmě nechtěl, aby se Sirius za bratrovu smrt obviňoval. Možná doufal, že se Sirius s bratrem aspoň takhle, léta po Regulově smrti, smíří.

 **Pozn**.: Takže stane se, že chvilku bude fúze s Half-life, ale neznalost hry není překážkou ;-)


	35. Chapter 35

**Napříč časem –**

Opět se stalo, že Harry stál v obývacím pokoji ve Snapeových soukromích komnatách. Naštěstí pro něj tady neoblíbený profesor právě nebyl. Potterův kmotr však ano. Sirius právě seděl na gauči a roztřesenýma rukama otevíral dopis, který mu před lety zanechal Regulus.

Harry se rozhodl, že dopis Siriusovi předá hned další den po výuce. Celé dopoledne tak musel odolávat pokušení do odpisu aspoň nahlídnout. Nepodíval se, ale pokušení měl velké. Nemyslel si, že tam Regulus píše něco hrozného, určitě nic proti Siriusovi. Vždyť Regulus to psal s myšlenkou toho, že jej bratr bude muset jít zachránit, nebo že už bude mrtvý a bude to jeho poslední možnost 'promluvit' si se starším Blackem.

Tak tady Harry stále a nebyl si jistý, zda by měl odejít a nechat Siriuse, aby se s tím vypořádal sám, nebo čekat a... A co? Chtěl vědět, co se v dopise píše, a chtěl být i oporou pro svého kmotra. I když v koutku duše cítil vůči Siriusovi určitou dávku škodolibosti, zadostiučinění. V době, kdy Regulus dopis psal bylo Siriusovi šestnáct let, byl skoro dospělý, měl by si všimnout, že se něco děje, že jeho mladší bratr něco chystá, že všechno není v pořádku. Měl si uvědomit, že jeho problémy jsou nicotné oproti tomu, co prožíval Regulus.

Siriusova tvář bledla čím dál v dopise se dostával. Dopis nebyl právě krátký, Regulus do něj musel vložit vše, co měl na srdci.

Do pokoje vstoupil Snape, zamračeně pohlédl na Pottera, už by si mohl zvyknout, že se tady Nebelvír občas objevil. Jenže pořádně si ještě ani nezvykl na přítomnost Blacka.

„Pottere," zamračeně. „Co to je?" ukázal na dopis v Blackově rukách, neušlo mu jak nešťastně se Sirius tvářil. Možná by měl na čas Potterovi návštěvy zatrhnout, pokaždé když přišel musel pak Blacka několik dní uklidňovat. Azkaban na Blackovi odvedl svou práci. Tmavovlasý muž byl naprosto psychicky odrovnaný. Dřív veselý sebevědomý mladík byl tentam. Zbyl po něm nevyrovnaný nešťastný depresivní muž, který netušil kde je jeho místo. Občas se ještě objevil ten nadšený chlapec, ale... Severus se někdy přistihl, že by byl daleko raději, kdyby Black byl dál nezodpovědným ignorantem, než člověkem, který nerozumí štěstí. Severus sám v životě nezažil moc šťastných chvil, ale nemyslel si, že se tak utápí v depresích, melancholii. Ne, melancholii nesnášel. Nesnášel lidi, co se litovali. Bude muset s Blackem něco vymyslet. Terapie, kterou společně vedli docela pomáhala, ale nebylo to úplně ono. Chtělo to něco jiného, něco co by Blacka odvedlo od těchhle myšlenek. Pátravě se zadíval na Pottera, možná řešení měl neoblíbený chlapec. Severus nebyl tupý, věděl, že Potter spolu s Dracem něco chystá. Stejně tak nejmladší syn Weasleyových. Netušil co, děti byly opatrné, ale něco se chystalo... Možná by měl varovat dospělé Weasleyovi, Nebelvíři měli tendence dostávat se do problémů.

„Dopis od Regula..." šeptl Sirius.

„Cože?" Snape zmateně zamrkal. Dobře, mohl předpokládat, že to bude mít něco společného s Blackovým mrtvým bratrem, Potter se jím zdál víc než posedlý.

„Ve čtrnácti letech mi napsal dopis, nikdy mi ho nedal..."

„Hm a co píše?"

Harry na Snape vytřeštil oči, jistě on byl taky zvědavý, ale takhle přímo se zeptat bylo dost netaktní.

„On, no... Je to osobní," Sirius na manžela vrhl nejistý pohled.

„Blacku," zavrčení.

„Nemusíš mu to dávat přečíst, je to tvoje věc," zasáhl Harry, když viděl kmotrovo váhání.

„Pottere, nemáte někde být?" zamračil se na něj Snape.

„Ne."

„Regulus mi napsat než šel na zakázané místo," přispěchal z vysvětlením Sirius, očividně nechtěl dát Snapeovi číst všechno, co mu bratr napsal, ale taky nechtěl, aby se na něj manžel zlobil a navíc, musel se o to s někým podělit.

„Wasteland," řekl Harry.

„Jo, jo... On, Merline, to je prostě neuvěřitelné! Opravdu tam šel?" otočil se k Harrymu, ten jen pokrčil rameny. „Předpokládám, ještě jsem se tam nedostal, ale vypadá to, že jo. Napsal ti ten dopis a tak, proč by si ho nechával?"

„Jo, proč..." Sirius si povzdechl. „Regulus byl jen dítě a tohle místo... Je to prokleté místo plné zla."

Snape se zamračil. Nikdy se o zakázaná místa nezajímal, nevyrůstal v čistokrevné rodině, tak takové ty všeobecné znalosti, které o tom místě mělo každé dítě, nevěděl.

„No, očividně to přežil," prohlásil lektvarista.

„Jo, ale... Nemyslel si, že přežije."

„To můžu potvrdit, dost píše o tom, že konce léta se nedožije," poznamenal Harry.

„Nezáleží na tom, ne? Nezemřel, takže se nemusíš cítit špatně a přemýšlet nad tím, co se mohlo stát," Snape obrátil pozornost k Siriusovi, ten stále hleděl do dopisu.

„Doufal, že kdyby se mu něco stal, tak bych přišel a zachránil ho, ale zároveň si nemyslel, že by mi za to stál..." sklesle. „A myslím, že má pravdu. V té době bych dopis od něj nejspíš zničil a... Nikdo by nikdy nezjistil, co se mu stalo."

„Což nikdo stejně neví," řekl Snape.

„Cože?" Black vzhlédl od dopisu.

„Nikdo neví jak skončil, jen, že zemřel. Kdo ho zabil, proč, nikdo to neví," pokrčil rameny Severus.

„Jo, to je pravda... Proč jsme to ještě nezjistil? Byl to můj bratr!" nevěřícně pohlédl ze Snapea na Harryho.

„Pottere, měl byste jít," prohlásil Snape.

„Co? Proč?"

„Protože je čas," zavrčení.

„Ale- ale..."

„Ven, Pottere!"

Harry naštvaně vyšel ze Snapeových komnat. Věděl, že jeho kmotr je nešťastný, věděl, že svýma otázkama a věcma po Regulovi mu nijak nepomáhá, jenže... Nemohl si pomoci. Měl pocit, jakoby Regulovi něco dlužil.

Rozhodl se nejít na Bylinkářství a raději zamířil do Nebelvírské věže. Bezdůvodně se hněval i na Reguluse, najednou měl pocit, že objev jeho deníku to všechno začal. Kdyby deník nenašel žil by si pěkně dál podle svého a jediné, co by ho trápilo, by byl návrat Voldemorta...

Proto místo Regulova deníku otevřel knihu Peverell a Relikvie smrti.

 _ **Kadisha Peverellová byla poslední ze tří žen, která zůstala naživu. Téměř na sklonku života měla pocit, že Relikvie smrti jsou špatně zabezpečeni. Jenže s tím nemohla už nic dělat. Rozhodla se proto zaměřit přímo na Praedictio mortalitas. Bylo známo, že Věštba hovoří o čtveřici kouzelníků, kteří ovládnou smrt a budou v mnohých letech muset čelit nebezpečí, odvracet hrozby a chránit lidstvo. Co Kadishu trápilo byl fakt, že se nikde nehovořilo jak se kouzelníci poznají, jak se najdou. Možná Spřízněné duše to budou mít snadné, ale jak najdou ostatní. Svěřila se se svým trápením manželovi. Focullus Zmijozel byl známý Lektvarový mág. Společně vytvořili lektvar, kterým bylo možnost vidět magickou auru. Propojit Spřízněné duše s lektvarem nebylo těžké. Spřízněné duše byly vázány Relikviema smrti a tedy i krví Peverellů. Spojit s lektvarem další dva bylo obtížnější. Focullus předpokládal, že všichni čtyři kouzelníci budou mít výjimečné magické vlastnosti, speciální nadání. Mnoho dalších let on i Kadisha Věštbu zkoumali a přes všechna úskalí se jim podařilo lektvar vytvořit. Lektvar můžeš použít každý magicky nadaný tvor. Složky lektvaru jsou však tak specifické, že mnoho těch, kteří by lektvar využili ve svůj prospěch, to raději vzdají. Lektvar se skládá ze dvou částí. Druhá část je snadná a zvládne jí i běžné kouzelník. První část však může správně vytvořit jen zkušený Mistr lektvarů. Stačí jediná chybička, jediné zaváhání a z lektvaru, který ukazuje auru se rázem stává smrtící jed na který neexistuje protijed. Jed zabije uživatele v momentu, kdy se dotkne jazyka...**_

 _ **1.část – Začneme vařit v Novu. Žloutek vejce ptáka Emu svaříme s 1 uncí popela z právě shořelého rudého Fénixe. Po pěti minutách přidáme půl unce sušeného Blínu černého a unci a půl žíní jednorožce. Vaříme dva dny. Přidáme dvě kapky vílího semene a sedm kapek upíří krve, necháme provařit až lektvar získá blankytnou barvu, ne však déle než pět dní. Přidáme Ženšen pětilistý, lektvar získá celerovou barvu. Na mírném ohni necháme pobublávat 18 hodin. Dosáhneme kašovité konzistence. Při úplňku přidáme 50 kapek Heliompory pulchelly furiosy, celé necháme vřít do dalšího Novu. Barva lektvaru je nyní mírně fialková. Lektvar můžeme uchovávat až rok než začneme s druhou částí, pokud lektvar během té doby změní barvu není k užití a stává se jedovatým.**_

 _ **2.část – S druhou částí můžeme začít v jakýkoliv čas dnes i v měsíci. Do již vzniklého lektvaru přidáme pět chlupu vlkodlaka a jeden vlas z žíně samce kentaura. Necháme dvě hodiny povařit. Přidáme 1/3 kamene měsíční vody a 500ml krev toho, jenž bude lektvar užívat. Lektvar může použít více magických tvorů, avšak jejich krev nesmíme smíchat. Lektvar začne působit ihned, délka trvání záleží na množství požitého lektvaru, ne však déle než několik dní. Lektvar můžeme uchovávat až několik let, dokud nezmění barvu či strukturu.**_

Potter se na knihu zamračil. Proč se poslední dobou zdálo, že je všechno tak složité? Polovinu složek ani neznal, natož aby věděl, kde je sehnat. Navíc ho dost vyděsila zmínka o prudké jedovatosti při špatném provedení. Nebylo divu, že se lektvar běžně nepoužíval. Ale zvládl ho Regulus, takže snad... Počkat, Regulus ho vlastně nedělal celý, první část mu dal knihkupec.

Harry se opět zamračil. Kdo by mohl pomoc jemu?

Než nad tím mohl víc uvažovat, sbalil knihu do brašny a zašel do knihovny, aspoň může zjistit co je to za složky a jak je sehnat.

Právě seděl nad Lektvary pro vaše Mistrovské zkoušky. Byla to kniha s nejsložitějšíma lektvarama, kterou v běžně přístupném oddělení knihovny našel.

„Lektvary, Pottere?" Harry polekaně vyskočil. Nad ním stál uculující se Draco. Nebelvír si povzdechl. „Za prvé je to 'Harry' a zadruhé, jo, něco hledám..."

„Pomůžu ti."

„Vážně?" pátravý pohled.

„Nenabízel bych to, kdyby ne."

„Fajn, no... Hledám pár specifických složek a-"

„Nechci slyšet nějaké výmysly," Draco protočil oči, „ukaž mi lektvar, co chceš dělat."

„No, totiž-"

„Teď!"

Harry zamračeně vytáhl knihu z tašky. Podal jí k Dracovi.

„Lektvar na vidění aury?" plavovlasý mladík překvapeně zamrkal.

„Můžeš to přečíst?" I Harry byl překvapený.

Zmijozel na něj nechápavě pohlédl. „Mám se urazit, že si myslíš, že v pátém ročníku neumím číst?"

„Ne, nemyslel jsem, že... Totiž je to rodová kniha a-"

„Pottere, zkus někdy přemýšlet dřív než budeš mluvit," znechuceně.

„He?"

„Jsem Peverell stejně jako ty!" nasupeně. Někdy měl pocit, že Potter je den ode dne natvrdlejší.

„Oh..." No jo vlastně, to mu nějak vypadlo. „Dobře, tak ten lektvar..?"

„Hmm..." Draco se začetl do postupu. „Je to dost složité a časově náročné... Navíc jedna chyba a zabije tě."

„Mě?"

„Nebudeš ho užívat ty?" překvapeně.

„No, asi jo... Myslel jsem, že možná bychom mohli oba?"

Plavovlasý mladík k němu překvapeně zvedl zrak. „Vážně? Totiž zatím sis různé informace nechával pro sebe, tak jsem myslel, že..." Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Nebylo to úmyslně, jen si různé věci musím promyslet!"

„Jistě."

„Jistě, že jo! Regulus nepíše věci hned jasně, jen útržkovité informace, někdy hned nedávají smysl, nemělo smysl, abych tím někoho jiného zatěžoval," obhajoval se Harry.

„Jo, ale jsme spřízněné duše a v tomhle jsme spolu a Regulus, ať už se ti to líbí nebo ne, dělal něco, co s tím vším souvisí."

„Jo, já vím, jen... Chceš si jeho deník přečíst?" musel se hodně přemáhat, aby to vyslovil. Draco na něj pátravě hleděl. „Ne," řekl nakonec. „Bylo by ale pěkné, kdyby ses někdy podělil o to, co zjistíš a to nejen s tvým kmotrem."

„Se Siriusem?" zmateně.

„Jo, Severus mi řekl, žes mu zase přinesl nějaký dopis, který jej rozrušil," Draco se ušklíbl, očividně si o Siriusově povaze myslel své.

„Regulus byl jeho bratr a-"

„A Black je právě teď v pozici, kdy může změnit minulost," odfrkl si Draco.

„Ne, ale-"

„Tak bys mu buď měl říkat všechno nebo nic. Tyhle kousky informací nejsou k prospěchu nikomu a ničemu," rozhodně.

„Jo, asi máš pravdu," sklesle.

„Vím, že mám."

Draco se opět začetl do lektvaru. „Myslím, že... Asi bys to měl dát někomu kompetentnímu."

„Jako komu?"

„Severusovi."

„Snapeovi?!"

„Pšššt..." ozvala se knihovnice madame Pinceová. Harry se naklonil blíž k Dracovi. „Snape bude vyzvídat, nenechá nás nic udělat!"

„To není pravda. Navíc Severus není hlupák, ví, že se něco děje. Navíc Weasley není zrovna diskrétní při hledání kouzel," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Já ti nevím, Snape..." Harry nebyl přesvědčený.

„Znáš jiného Mistra lektvarů? Nebo budeš riskovat, že se otrávíš jen proto, že tvé ego je větší?"

„Snape to určitě nebude chtít udělat a pak to řekne Brumbálovi a ten nějak udělá, abychom se nedostali do Ravenholmu, nebo bude hledat Relikvie a..."

„Severus by mě nikdy nezradil k Brumbálovi," rozhodně. „Navíc ten lektvar pro něj bude výzva, každý Zmijozel má rád výzvy. A pak... Myslím, že bude rád, že má čím zaměstnat Blacka..."

„Nevím..."

„Půjdeme za ním hned," rozhodně. Draco pečlivě přepsal celý lektvar, vrátil knihu Harrymu a zamířil pryč z knihovny. To všechno tak rychle, že Harry měl co dělat, aby ho dohnal.

Dohnal ho až ve sklepení, kdy už Draco bušil na dveře Snapeových komnat. Naštvaně se tvářící Mistr lektvarů otevřel dveře.

„Draco a Potter, jak vidím... Co chcete?"

„Nepustíš nás dál?" Draco se zamračil. „Co jsi s Blackem, tak tvé slušné mravy vzaly za své."

„Draco, pokud nechceš školní trest, tak si dej pozor na to, co říkáš," nasupeně. Plavovlasý mladík si jen odfrkl a protáhl se kolem Snapea.

„Uhm, já bych..." Harry Zmijozela nejistě následoval. Naštvaný Snape zabouchl dveře. „Ať je to rychlé! Black tu není," dodal v naději, že se mladíků rychleji zbaví.

„Přišli jsme za tebou," Draco si sedl na gauč, nebraje na zřetel Snapeovu náladu. Profesor si povzdychl. „Proč?"

„Něco bychom od tebe potřebovali," začal Draco.

„Vy dva? Ne! Najděte někoho jiného. Třeba Lupina, ten bude vděčný za jakoukoliv blbost, kterou po něm budete chtít!"

„Potřebujeme lektvar," dodal Draco.

„Nejsem vaše soukromá lékárna!"

„Severusi, je to speciální lektvar."

Harry raději mlčel, nechal Draca, aby svého kmotra zvládnul sám.

Profesor lektvarů zamračeně přimhouřil oči. Nejraději by je hned teď oba vyhodil a celou záležitost hodil za hlavu. Jenže byl zvědavý. Co to mohlo být za lektvar, aby chlapci potřebovali JEHO pomoc? Co věděl, tak studenti neměli žádné problémy vytvářet i zakázané lektvary sami. Takže tohle muselo být něco speciálního. Navíc pomoci jim znamenalo, že by se mohl dostat blíže k tomu, co se děje a to si nemohl nechat utéct.

„Ukaž mi to," prohlásil, dával do hlasu notnou dávku hněvu, aby bylo zřejmé, jak velká oběť to pro něj je.

Draco mu s potutelným úsměvem podal pergamen, na který recept přepsal. Věděl, že hned jak Severus začne číst, tak bude zaujatý a pomůže jim. Nemýlil se. Snape sotva přečetl první řádku, zvedl zrak na dvojici chlapců, zda si z něj nedělají legraci. Sedl si do křesla, stočil zrak k receptu. Každá další složka byla tak specifická a celý ten lektvar... Nikdy o něm neslyšel, natož aby ho vařil.

„Tohle je... Kde jste to vzali?" vydechl nevěřícně.

„Je to lektvar vytvořený Focullusem Zmijozelem," řekl Draco.

„Ne, to není možné. Nikdy jsem o tomhle lektvaru neslyšel."

„Je to těsně před jeho smrtí," dodal Draco.

„Ne, to není... Jeho pozdní práce se prakticky celá ztratila," oponoval Severus.

„Jak vidíš, tak ne."

„Ale... Nemáte jistotu, že lektvar bude fungovat."

„Funguje," prohlásil Harry.

„Pottere, Focullus Zmijozel byl nejlepší lektvarista, co kdy žil, přesto není jisté jestli každý lektvar, který vymyslel bude působit přesně tak, jak si myslel. Mohou tam být nějaké nečekané vedlejší účinky-"

„Regulus ten lektvar udělal a použil," řekl Harry. Snape se na něj zahleděl.

„Chcete mi tvrdit, že takhle těžký lektvar udělal Regulus Black? Black mohl být dobrý student, ale nebyl Mistr lektvarů," pochybovačně.

„Měl pomoc," připustil Harry. „A lektvar fungoval," rozhodně.

„Jistě... Protože Regulus přežil tak dlouho, abychom věděli, že se mu třeba za deset let nic v důsledku lektvaru nestalo," zamumlal Snape.

„To je jedno," zasáhl Draco. „Pomůžeš nám?"

„Co z toho budu mít?"

„No, mohl bys publikovat svá zjištění."

„Hmm... Jak Potter říká, nejsem první kdo ten lektvar bude vařit."

„Mohl by ti pomoc Black," dodal Draco. To byl pravda. Sehnat většinu těch složek nebude snadné. Mohl by Blacka vzít sebou, přišel by tak na jiné myšlenky. Zajímavé, zrovna nedávno přemýšlel nad tím, jak donutit Pottera, aby Blacka zapojit do toho, co dělal a tady ta šance přišla sama...

Severus se zadíval na položky v lektvaru.

„Popel Fénixe je na dosah, ale nejsem si jistý jak k němu."

„To bych mohl zařídit," prohlásil Harry. Uvažoval nad Neviditelným pláštěm, určitě by se s jeho pomocí dostal do Brumbálovi pracovny v době. Snape na něj pohlédl, pak je pokrčil rameny, nechtěl vědět jak to Potter udělá.

„Dobrá. Některé položky mám v soukromé sbírce, nejsou právě levné," zamračil se. „Chlupy vlkodlaka může sehnat Black.

„Necháš ho s vlkodlakem?" přerušil jej Draco.

„Black je zvěromág, nebude pro něj problém to obstarat," zamyšleně. „Ale Heliompora pulchella furiosa? To slyším prvně, bude to nějaká rostlina, ale..." Severus se zamyslel.

„Takže to uděláš?" zajímal se Draco.

„Hm, ale mám podmínku."

„Jakou?"

„Řeknete mi co chystáte."

„Ne."

„Harry, počkej. Uvidíme, až uděláš lektvar, když se povede budeme nad tím uvažovat..." řekl Draco.

„Draco," varovně.

„Ne. Až bude lektvar hotový," rozhodně.

 **Pozn**.: Tak jsem přemýšlela. Vím, že Harry je takový trochu ňouma a spoustu věcí neví a diví se jim, ale nějak si neumím představit, že by se z něj přes noc stal světaznalý kouzelník, který všechno ví, všechno ovládá a nic pro něj není problém. Mám ráda rozvoj postav, charakteru, schopností, a vím, že já si s různými rozvoji dávám sakra na čas, ale doufám, že tam nějaký aspoň trochu je... Každopádně chlapci mají ještě několik měsíců na to, aby se zžili, aby se začali mít trochu víc rádi a snad dořešili své problémy, než se vydají na cestu. A když ne, tak ne. Ono na upevnění vztahu není nic lepšího než děsivé život ohrožující nebezpečno :-D


	36. Chapter 36

**Napříč časem –**

O několik dní později stál Harry před vchodem do Snapeových komnat. Stále si nebyl jistý s tím, že o pomoc požádal právě neoblíbeného profesora. Ne snad z obavy, že by Snape šel za Brumbálem, jak si zpětně uvědomil, tak lektvarista dal už v létě víc než dost najevo, co si o řediteli myslí. Navíc od té doby, co byl Sirius prohlášen nevinným si Brumbál od dvojice Lordů držel odstup.

Možná kdyby si v lektvarech víc věřil, tak by to riskl a lektvar zkusil udělat sám, nebo kdyby se víc bavil s Hermionou, ale kamarádku do toho nechtěl zatahovat. Stačí, že nebezpečí vystavoval Rona. Jen ať si Hermiona užívá ty krásné chvíle dospívání a nemyslí na žádná proroctví, věštby ani zvrácené osudy. Draco byl v lektvarech lepší než on, pravděpodobně i než Hermiona, ale plavovlasý mladík si na tenhle specifický lektvar taky netroufl. To stačilo k tomu, aby Harry nakonec byl pro, aby jej udělal Snape.

Navíc měl takový pocit, že Snape by souhlasil, že jim pomůže i bez toho, aby si stanovoval nějakou protislužbu. Samozřejmě, že jako správný Zmijozel Snape nemohl jen tak nezištně jim pomoci, ale Harry měl pocit, že by to klidně udělal. Měl takový pocit, že Snape za celou tou pomocí má nějaké vlastní cíle.

K Harryho velké nespokojenosti s ním dnes nemohl jít Draco. Plavovlasý mladík spolu s Crabbem a Goylem odjeli na pohřeb Gregoryho matky. Spolu s nimi odjížděla i Susan Bonesová na pohřeb prastrýce. Bonesovi sice byli na společenské úrovni o něco výše než Goylovi a dalo se tedy předpokládat, že tělo Leopolda Bonese bude vydáno k pohřbení dříve, ale zdálo se, že Susanina teta, která pracovala na ministerstvu, trvala na tom, aby dřív byla vydána těla ostatních obětí. Byl to vlastně docela ohleduplný akt, protože některé rodiny se tak dočkaly možnosti posledního rozloučení ve chvíli, kdy by za normálních okolností museli ještě čekat.

Potter byl dost nervózní z toho, že Draco jen tak odjel, přeci jen nad ním stále visela hrozba od Lucius i Pána zla. Plavovlasý mladík jej sice ujišťoval, že na hřbitově bude plno Bystrozorů, ale to Harryho moc neuklidnilo.

Rozhodl se proto jít za kmotrem, aby myšlenky dostal někam, kde nebudou setrvávat v obavách nad Dracem.

S povzdychem zaklepal na dveře. Poslední dobou měl ze Siriuse takové rozporuplné pocity. V létě si samozřejmě zvykl na to, že Sirius měl často záchvaty deprese a sebelitování, ale teď se zdálo že se to částečně uklidnilo. Jen... Sirius měl v očích stále ten strašidelný pohled. Harry ani netušil, jak hrozné muselo být, když byl neprávem vězněný ve věznici plné mozkomorů. Na druhou stranu Sirius byl venku už skoro tři roky, za tu dobu se mohl dát trochu víc dohromady.

K Harryho nemalému překvapení mu dveře otevřel právě Sirius. A tvářil se šťastně. Co se stalo? Takhle nadšeného kmotra už dlouho neviděl.

„Ahoj."

„Harry, ahoj!" nadšeně. „Pojď, pojď dál..."

Potter prošel kolem kmotra do pokoje. Snape tam samozřejmě byl, zdálo se, že profesor mimo výuku tráví veškerý svůj čas s Blackem. Možná jejich manželství opravdu směřuje k nějakému štěstí. To by bylo pěkné. Pokud někdo měl nárok na happy-end tak to byli právě dva černovlasý muži.

„Co se děje? Někam se chystáte?" Harry překvapeně hleděl na zvětšující se hromádku různých věcí, kterou pomalu vršil Snape. Profesor držel v ruce pergamen, na kterém, jak Harry při rychle pohledu zjistil, byl seznam různých položek, které očividně zabalovali.

„Jo, není to skvělé!" Sirius nadšeně poskakoval kolem.

„No, asi jo," opatrně. „Kam?"

„Do Guyny," prohlásil Snape.

„Kam?"

„Guynská vysočina."

„He? Ale je škola..." hlesnutí.

„Samozřejmě, na únor jsem za sebe sehnal záskok," prohlásil Snape.

„Budete tam měsíc?!"

„Možná dýl," jásal Sirius, očividně nepostřehl Harryho nespokojenost.

„Ale, ale... Proč?"

„Pottere," nadechl se Snape, očividně měl v úmyslu Harryho utnout a stroze mu oznámit, že mu do toho vlastně nic není. Na poslední chvíli se zarazil, Potterovi do toho přeci jen něco bylo. Povzdechl si. „Sedněte si. Blacku, ty se uklidni."

Nebelvír zmateně dosedl na gauč.

„V únoru odjíždíme do Guynské vysočiny, přesněji na Stolovou horu Roraimu."

„He?"

„Stolová hora? Tabulová hora? Nic? Pottere, musíte při hodinách dávat větší pozor," povzdychl si Snape.

„Jdeme hledat květinu," usmál se Sirius.

„Květinu?" nechápavě.

„Z vašeho seznamu, Pottere," vysvětlil Snape. „Heliamphora pulchella furiosa roste pouze na hoře Roraimě."

„Takže už víte, co to je?"

„Jistě, jsem profesor, když něco nevím, mám způsoby, jak to zjistit."

„Masožravka!" vyhrkl Sirius, očividně jej tenhle detail ještě víc nadchnul.

„Masožravá kytka?" Harry se zamračil. O takových květinách samozřejmě slyšel, ale ne o jejich využití v lektvarech. Navíc měl dojem, že jsou z mudlovského světa.

„Je to zvláštní druh květiny, kouzelný druh," dodal Snape.

„Jo," Sirius se dál nadšeně usmíval. „Je obrovská a žere lidi!"

„Nejí lidi, Blacku," klidnil ho Snape. „Je toho schopná, to ale neznamená, že to dělá." Přes svá slova tím profesor nevypadal moc přesvědčen.

„A my potřebujeme její co? Šťávu, výpotek, jed? Není nebezpečný to odebírat?" zajímal se Harry.

„To uvidíme na místě. Jsme ale kouzelníci, Pottere, takže by to neměl být problém. Problém bude jí najít."

„Neříkali jste, že je obrovská?" zmateně.

„Stejně tak je vzácná. A Stolová hora není místo, kde by nám pomohla nějaká mapa. Navíc..." Snape se zatvářil nejistě.

„Ta kytka chodí!" dodal Sirius. „Není to skvělé! Chodící masožravá kytka! Slyšel jsem o stromech, co se živí lidma, ale květina a ještě chodící! Super!" šílený úsměv.

„Jo, asi jo," opatrně.

„Blacku, proč nejdeš zkontrolovat, zda máme všechno," Snape mávl rukou kamsi do útrob komnat. K Harryho nemalému překvapení jej Sirius poslechl.

„Pottere, poslouchej mě. Nech si své obavy pro sebe," zavrčel Snape, když se za Siriusem zaklaply dveře.

„Co?"

„Black tenhle výlet potřebuje, tak mu to nekaž. Uvědomuje si, že to může být nebezpečné, ale je to dospělý muž, umí se o sebe postarat."

„Jo, no..." sklesle.

„Chápu vaší obavu, ale nedávejte jí najevo, ne dokud neodjedeme," rozhodně. „Teď jděte Blackovi pomoc, musím zabalit lektvary."

Harry vešel za Siriusem. Černovlasý muž si právě hrál s mačetou, když slyšel vrznout dveře polekaně se otočil. „Myslel jsem, že jsi Severus, má tendence chodit kontrolovat zda opravdu něco dělám," nejistě se uchechtl.

„Jo, to si umím představit," řekl Harry.

„Je to skvělé, ne? Guyna, nikdy jsme tam nebyl."

„Asi jo," Harry popravdě ani moc netušil, kde uvedená země leží.

„Nejsou tam kouzelníci, tedy jo, mají šamany, ale není tam separovaná kouzelnická společnost, všichni o nich vědí."

„To zní... Zajímavě," Harry si nebyl tak úplně jistý zda je to dobrá věc. Samozřejmě nesouhlasil s názorem, který na mudlovskou problematiku měl Voldemort, ale ani s tím, jaký měl Brumbál.

„Severus ti řekl, aby ses nestrachoval, ne?" povzdychl si Sirius.

„Tak trochu."

„Má pravdu, nemusíš se obávat, bude to zábava, prales a tak," úsměv. „Navíc jsme oba zkušení kouzelníci, Severus zná snad víc útočných kouzel, než kdokoliv."

„Já vím, je to je..."

„Harry," začal Sirius. „Chápu to, víš. Severus mi řekl, že něco chystáte, ty, mladý Malfoy a Ron, chceš mi říct, že to nebude nebezpečné?"

Harry sklopil zrak k zemi.

„Je mi jasné, že bude, ale nebudu ti stát v cestě, tak mě nech udělat aspoň tuhle jednu věc," dodal Black. „Potřebuju mít pocit, že aspoň něčím přispívám. Nemusíš mi říkat, co se přesně děje, co chystáte, ale... Chci nějak pomoci a vím, že nezvládnu uvařit lektvar, ale mohu sehnat ingredience."

„Já vím, promiň, nechtěl jsem ti kazit nadšení, jen nechci, aby se ti něco stalo."

„Nestane, slibuji. Jak těžké může být vylézt na horu najít kytku a přinést jí zpátky?" odfrkl si Sirius.

„Přinesete jí celou?"

„No jistě, Severus už má velké plány, jak jí použije do různých lektvarů," Black protočil oči.

Harry se neklidně usmál. Musel věřit, že jeho kmotr bude v pořádku.

-HPT-

Potter seděl v knihovně, snažil se udělat úkol do Přeměňování, když před něj Draco položil jakousi tlustou složku.

„Co to je?" zmateně na Zmijozela pohlédl.

„Nový zákon ke schválení."

„He?"

„Pottere, jsi Lord, je tvojí povinností hlasovat pro různé zákony a tohle," mávl rukou ke složce. „Je poměrně důležité."

„O co jde?" Harry zmateně otevřel desky a podíval se na první pergamen. Bylo tam tolik čtení, tolik právnických a politických řečí, kterým nerozuměl.

„Je to registrační zákon."

„Registrační na co?"

„Na temné kouzelníky. S Ty-víš-kým za obzoru se Ministerstvo rozhodlo, že v sedmnácti letech bude každý kouzelník bez ohledu na to z jaké pochází rodiny testován na složení magie."

„Jak testován?"

„Testy ještě nejsou dohotoveny, nejdřív by musel projít zákon. Ale obecná idea je taková, že v sedmnácti letech se zjistí zda je kouzelník nakloněn světlu, temnotě nebo stojí na neutrální půdě. Ti, které láká černá či horší magie, budou sledování a při jakémkoliv přestupku by byli souzeni."

„To se teď neděje?"

„Pottere," povzdych. „To, že někdo má v magii zapsáno, že ho láká černá magie, nebo má k ní sklony, ještě neznamená, že jí používá, nebo, že jí používá pro něco zlého. To, že je magie zakázaná ještě neznamená, že je zlá, nebo používaná pro zlo. Stejně tak se pro zlo dá použít bílá magie. Třeba takový Patron je považován za světlé kouzlo, ale může dost ublížit. Jenže ministerstvo chce uzákonit, že se budou registrovat ti, kteří mají 'špatné sklony' a při jakémkoliv přestupku budou souzeni a hozeni do Azkabanu. Představ si to takhle. Máš sedmnáctiletého kouzelníka, podle testu mu vyjde, že má sklony k tomu, aby používal černou magii, ale tenhle kouzelník se jí nikdy neučil, nezná žádné temné kouzlo. Přesto stačí, aby třeba měl s někým vyhrocený spor, ten někdo ho udá a tenhle kouzelník bude souzen za používání zakázané magie, kterou ani nezná! A pak skončí v Azkabanu," vysvětlil Draco.

„To je hrozné! Jak by někdo takový zákon mohl schválit?"

„Mudlomilci," znechuceně.

„Co?"

„Mají strach z Ty-víš- koho, a berou to tak, že on i všichni smrtijedi jsou temná kouzelníci a to se rovná černá magie, takže... Všichni, kteří mají černou magii v genech jsou pro ně možnými nepřáteli. Je snazší zničit je dřív než se rozhodnout přidat na druhou stranu," Draco pokrčil rameny.

„To je..." Harry neměl slov.

„Musíš se dostat na hlasování," rozhodně.

„No, jo, ale kdy?"

„V červnu," Draco zabodl prstem do příslušného údaje na pergamenu. „Budeme ještě ve škole a máš dost času na to, aby sis zajistil, že tě Brumbál pustí. A taky na to, aby sis zákon pročetl."

„Jak budeš hlasovat?"

„Jak myslíš? Vypadám snad, že chci skončit v Azkabanu?" posměšně.

„Třeba bys nevyšel jako temný kouzelník-"

Draco se usmál. „Nebuď bláhový, moje magie je skrz na skrz temná."

„Hm..."

„Navíc nepochybuji o tom, že i tvoje by se zaznamenala jako temná."

„Co? Ne. Proč myslíš?" On přeci nepoužíval temnou magii, ani černou, ani krvavou ani necromancii, tak proč by měl být zaregistrován jako Temný kouzelník?

Plavovlasý mladík se jen ušklíbl. „Pottere, máš několik měsíců na to, aby sis přečetl o magii a pak zjistíš, že minimálně polovina všech kouzelníků musí mít v sobě předpoklady pro temnou magii. Jen... Pročti si ten zákon. Je mi jedno jak budeš hlasovat, každý hlasuje podle sebe. Ale... Zkus nad tím přemýšlet. Tenhle zákon je první krůček k tomu, aby kouzelnická společnost zanikla."

O něco později Harry seděl na posteli a snažil se přijít na kloub Registračnímu zákonu. Věděl, že na rozhodnutí má ještě čas. Ale nebyl si jistý jak by měl hlasovat. Na jednu stranu měl Draco pravdu, i dobrý kouzelník může mít v magii sklon k temnému umění a pak by skončil v Azkabanu nevinný, jenže na druhou stranu kolik potenciálních smrtijedů by mezi nimi bylo? Chápal obavu Ministerstva z Temných kouzelníků. Byl rozpolcený. Minulý rok by ještě všemi deseti hlasoval pro zákon. Ale teď... Stačilo si vzpomenout na Reguluse. Regulus dle něj nebyl špatný kouzelník, nebyl zlý a přesto praktikovat tu nejtemnější možnou magii. Ale stal se z něj Smrtijed, takže na tom něco bylo...

„Co to čteš?" Ron dosedl vedle něj.

„Registrační zákon."

„Oh..."

„Víš o co jde?"

„No jo, taťka o tom mluvil už kolem vánoc, myslím, že to chystají už dost dlouho, kdy jde to hlasování?"

„V červnu."

„Hm..."

„Nevím jak mám hlasovat. Za předpokladu, že se tam vůbec dostanu." Musel nějak Brumbála obejít, neuměl si představit, že by ho ředitel dobrovolně pustil. Nejspíš by vyzvídal jak bude Harry hlasovat a kdyby to bylo jinak, než by chtěl, tak by ho nepustil.

„Musíš zvážit co bude mít horší dopad," prohlásil Ron.

„Jak bude hlasovat tvůj táta?"

„Ehm... Nemyslím si, že zrovna z něj by sis měl brát příklad," opatrně.

„Co?"

„Myslím, že taťka je dost ovlivněn různými vlivy, mamkou třeba a... Bude hlasovat tak, jak si myslí, že by měl a ne tak, jak by to bylo nejlepší..."

„Bude hlasovat pro zákon?"

„Jo."

„A ty s tím nesouhlasíš?" překvapeně. Harry měl za to, že Ron byl světlý kouzelník, pravý Nebelvír a příznivec Brumbála. I když v létě mu jasně řekl, že stojí za ním a to i kdyby se přidal na stranu Voldemorta. Přesto měl Harry dojem, že to v hlouby srdce Ron cítí jinak.

„Ne."

„Ne? Jen tak, proč?"

Ron si povzdechl. „Podobný zákon byl před lety v Bulharsku, teď už je zrušený, přišlo se na to, že je to velice špatný nápad. Ale kvůli tomu zákonu bylo hodně rodin zničeno, hodně dobrý lidí bylo odsouzeno, zabito... Neměli registraci od dospělosti, ale před tím než šel kouzelník do školy. Tak děti, které měly sklony pro černou magii brali od rodin. Zavírali je a... Hodně z toho Bulharské ministerstvo utajilo, ale jak teď Viktorovi pomáhám, tak jsem na spoustu věcí narazil a... Je to svinstvo!" rozhořčeně. „Viktorova maminka byla jednou z těch dětí, které zavřeli, trýznili... A pak, když se přišlo na to, čí je dcerou tak to odsoudilo celou rodinu. Bylo jen štěstí, že Viktorův táta v té době už byl ve vysoké politice, jinak by v zemi vůbec nemohli žít."

„Aha, to jsem nevěděl." Harry se zadíval na pergameny. Mohlo to tak dopadnout i v Anglii? Mohl zákon zničit víc než už bylo zničeno?

„Rozhodni se podle sebe, já bych pro to ale nehlasoval," řekl Ron a Harry si opět uvědomil jak moc podobní si Draco s Ronem jsou.


	37. Chapter 37

**Napříč časem –**

Jak začal únor, Harryho nervozita exponenciálně vzrostla. Snape se Siriuse se v tichosti sbalili a vytratili ze školy. Black se s Harrym samozřejmě noc předtím rozloučil, Harry mohl jen předpokládat, že Snape se svým kmotřencem udělal to samé. To, že odešli se v první řadě projevilo při snídani. Na Snapeově místě seděl neznámý profesor. Harry asi absolutně neuměl představit, e s někým takovým by se Snape bavil. Muž měl krátké tmavě blond vlasy, Potter na dálku nerozeznal barvu očí, ale určitě byly světlé. Co ale bylo do očí bijící bylo oblečení. Muž měl na sobě jakýsi červený kabátec se zlatými ozdobami, kabát měl rozepnutý a pod ním měl prosté béžové triko. Na nohou měl tmavé kalhoty, ale rozhodně ne kouzelnické. Na nohách až pod kolena vysoké nepochybně kožené boty. To, že Harry byl i při snídani schopný rozeznat, co měl muž na nohách bylo z jednoho prostého důvodu, muž seděl vedle profesorky McGonagallové a obě nohy měl ledabyle na stole. A co to dělal? Houpal se na židli? Ne, s tím se Snape definitivně nemohl znát.

Vedoucí Nebelvírské koleje stejně jako ředitel a mnoho dalších profesorů na muže vrhalo nešťastné, místy znechucené, ale hlavně nevěřícné pohledy.

Harry stejně jako zbytek studentů jen zíral. Sice jako jeden z mála věděl, že Snape odjíždí a bude za něj na nějaký čas náhrada, ale tohle nečekal. Muž si jich nevšímal, pohupoval se na židli a mračil se do hrnku s kávou, zdálo se, že mu příliš nechutná.

Potter nemohl říct zda se na další hodinu lektvarů těší, či se obává. Pocity z toho měl tak smíšené. Ale tak Snape by jim snad neobstaral někoho nebezpečného, přeci jen měl učit i první ročníky... Muž se přestal houpat, ušklíbl se Brumbálovým směrem, očividně si z jeho nespokojenosti nic nedělal.

Po ranní dvouhodinovce Dějin čar a kouzel a teoretické hodině Obrany proti černé magii s Tonksovou, zamířili páté ročníky na první hodinu s novým profesorem.

Učebna byla otevřená, to nebylo zvykem, Snape je dovnitř pouštěl až těsně před hodinou, snad aby mu neudělali nepořádek v přísadách.

Harry si sedl mezi Draca a Rona. Zmijozel s rudovlasým Nebelvírem se pomalu učili navzájem se tolerovat, ale roky nenávisti nemohly být tak snadno zapomenuty. Hermiona si sedla z druhé strany Rona, očividně byla celá natěšená na nového profesora a na to, jak mu bude moci předvést své znalosti. Snape se většinu neobtěžoval s tím, aby Grangerovou vyvolal, Hermiona tak při hodině lektvarů neměla prakticky možnost ukázat co umí a to jí víc než znervózňovalo.

„Fajn, jste tu, sedněte si," blonďatý muž vešel do učebny. „Vezmeme to rychle. Jsme váš nový profesor. Nebudete mi říkat profesore," rozhodně. „Jsem kapitán John Hart. Oslovovat mě budete buď kapitáne Harte nebo kapitáne. Ne profesore, ne pane, ne Harte a už vůbec ne Johne-" muž se zamračil na Hermionu, která zvedla ruku. „Co je?"

„Uhm, totiž, chtěla jsem se zeptat, profesor Snape je-"

„Do toho vám nic není," ušklíbnutí. Draco opatrně zvedl ruku, stejně tak opět Hermiona.

„Kudrnatá hlava, co zas?" Hart mávl k Hermioně, ta se na oslovení zarazila. „Totiž, máme rozdělaný lektvar a-"

„Ten dělat nebudem. Vílí chlapec?" otočil se na Draca.

„Jsem Draco Zmijozel," zamračil se na něj plavovlasý mladík. „Máte nějaké reference?"

„Reference?"

„Umíte vůbec lektvary?" pochybovačně.

„No jistě, proč by mě jinak Snake-"

„Snape," odkašlal si Harry tiše.

„Správně, slaďouči, je vidět, že dáváš pozor," úsměv.

„Uhm, nebudete nám říkat jménama?" ozvala se nesměle Hermiona.

„Měl bych? Nebudu tu tak dlouho, abych si je musel pamatovat," nechápavě. „Takže, abych odpověděl na váš dotaz. Do mého vzdělání či nevzdělání vám nic není. Jste studenti, budete poslouchat. Snaf-Snak-Snape, jakkoliv se jmenuje, říkal že v opačném případě vás mohu trestat," zlomyslně. Studenti na něj zírali. Bylo jim jasné, že tenhle muž nemyslel běžné školní tresty.

„Tak začneme, tu břečku co jste dělali můžete vlyít." Hart si sedl ke stolu, nohy vyhodil na desku, vzal učebnici lektvarů a otevřel jí na libovolné straně. „Hm... Veritasérum zní skvěle."

„Uhm, Prof-pane," začala Hermiona.

„Je to kapitán, Kudrnatá hlavo."

Několik zmijozelských se uchechtlo, Hermiona zrudla. „Totiž, Veritasérum je pokročilý lektvar a my-"

„A co? Pokud na to nestačíte, támhle jsou dveře," kapitán Hart mávl rukou k východu. Grangerová na něj zírala. „Ne, já jen-"

„Kudrnatá hlavo, buď mlč a pracuj, nebo odejdi, je mi to putna."

Zbytek lektvarů proběhl v tichosti. Studenti rychlo došli k závěru, že tenhle muž jim nepokoje bude tolerovat asi tak stejně jako Snape. Možná v tomhle případě by mohli dopadnout ještě hůře, kdo ví, co by jim dal za trest, nikdo to nechtěl testovat.

Hart ležel na zádech na profesorském stole a velice okatě si prohlížel mudlovský porno časopis. Několik dívek na něj občas vrhlo nechápavé znechucené pohledy, včetně rozlobené Hermiony. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že dívka hned po hodině si poběží stěžovat.

„Víš, kdo to je?" zeptal se po hodině Harry Draca, když studenti urychleně opouštěli sklepení. Hermiona zmizela mezi prvníma.

Plavovlasý mladík se zadíval k profesorskému stolu. „Ne. Severus nemohl nikoho tak narychlo sehnat, trochu se poptával a tohohle mu někdo doporučil," nejistě. „Nejsem si teda ani moc jistý, že to je kouzelník."

„Ale vidí Bradavice-"

„Harry," povzdech. „Určitě to je kouzelník, nebo spíš má magické schopnosti, ale je nějaký divný. Jako by neměl formální vzdělání. Navíc to chování, říká mi vílí chlapec," pobouřeně.

„Já vím," úsměv, na Draca to tak sedělo.

„Být tebou mlčím, slaďouši," zavrčel na něj Zmijozel. Harry se zamračil, přezdívka, kterou mu nový profesor dal byla dost nepříjemná.

Společně vykročili ze sklepení. Potter si nebyl úplně jistý, zda kapitán Hart zaznamenal konec hodiny a fakt, že studenti již odešli. Bylo klidně možné, že si ani nevšimne až mu zase výuka začne.

„Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat," začal Harry. „Totiž, uhm... Příští víkend v Prasinkách je na Valentýna a já, no... Půjdeš semnou?"

Draco se zastavil, nechápavě na Harryho zíral. „Nemyslel jsem, nechtěl, jsem, aby-" začal překotně vysvětlovat Harry.

„Pottere, co přesně si myslíš, že máme za vztah?" přerušil jej Draco.

„No," opatrně. „Přátelský?" Draco povytáhl obočí. „Nebo jiný?" Harry netušil, co je správná odpověď.

„Měl jsem za to, že máme partnerský vztah," řekl Draco.

„Jako..?"

„Jako, že spolu chodíme, Pottere," zavrčení.

„No, jo, já doufal, že jo, ale ty se chováš tak, že-" Harry zmlkl.

„Chodíme spolu," rozhodně. „Jen, někdy... Není to snadné, víš," Draco si povzdechl.

„Co není snadné?" zmateně. On to přeci taky neměl snadné. Taky si musel zvykat na to, že Draco, ten samý Draco, který jej ještě před letními prázdninami trápil je teď tím koho miluje... I když možná na tom byl lépe než Draco, on si opravdu byl schopný a ochotný přiznat, že plavovlasého chlapce miluje. Měl trochu obavu, že Draco s ním stále je hlavě kvůli tomu, že jsou spřízněné duše.

„Tohle celé," Draco vypadal nešťastně. „Všechno je to tak náhlé a rychlé a... Většinu času se hádáme a pak, ty jsi-"

„Co?"

„Jsi Harry Potter, není snadné se ti vyrovnat," zasmušile.

„Co?" nechápavě. „Nemusíš se mi vyrovnávat, teda myslím tím, jak to sakra myslíš? To, že jsem Harry Potter nic neznamená."

„Porazil jsi Ty-víš- koho, jsi vyvolený, to už znamená dost. Jsi celebrita. Na proti tomu já jsem kouzelník, který dopustil, aby ho vlastní rodina vydědila."

Harry se zamračil. Jak to, že Draco ač navenek působil tak sebevědomě byl jinak tak depresivní, tak nejistý, tak... Byli takoví všichni zmijozelové?

„Ty jsi Lord Zmijozel, navíc i když to zbytek světa zatím neví, jsi taky vyvolený," řekl Harry.

„Jo, to je další věc, nevím zda jsem na to ten pravý," sklesle. „Jsem Zmijozel víš, nejsem určeni k tomu, abychom někoho zachraňovali, natož všechny."

Potter ho sledoval, až to teď si myslel, že to Draco bere dobře, že to celé vzal jako fakt a neřeší jak a proč a zda to zvládne... Přál si, aby s ním plavovlasý mladík trochu víc komunikoval.

„Draco, myslím, že jsi naprosto vhodný pro záchranu světa," pousmál se Harry. „Jsi zodpovědný, chytrý, schopný-"

„Pottere, nepotřebuju slyšet superlativa," zamumlala Draco, tváře mu lehce zrůžověly. „A ano, půjdu s tebou na Valentýna do Prasinek. Ale nejsem holka, tak se opovaž mi cokoliv dávat," výhružně. Harry se pousmál. Pomalu si začínal na změny Dracových nálad zvykat.

Po obědě strávil Harry hodinu na Péči o kouzelné tvory a pak hodinu na čaji s Hagridem. Poloobr nevypadal nijak uražený tím, že si na něj mladý Nebelvír tenhle rok neudělal příliš času. Ostatně Hagrid sám měl spoustu starostí s výukou a s prací, kterou dělal pro Fénixův řád mimo pozemky školy. Harry se ho neptal, co dělá, i když nepochyboval o tom, že by mu to Hagrid řekl. Nechtěl to vědět, nechtěl mít s Fénixovým řádem nic společného.

Od Hagrida zamířil na dvouhodinovku Famfrpálového tréninku. Už se stmívalo, když je Angelina, letošní kapitánka Famfrpálového týmu, konečně pustila zpátky do školy. Nebýt George tak by je tam tmavovlasá dívka určitě držela ještě minimálně hodinu. I tak ale prošvihli večeři.

Harry byl za celý den tak vyčerpaný, že neměl sílu ani náladu, aby šel do kuchyně shánět něco k jídlu. K jeho nemalému překvapení ani Ron po tréninku nemířil pro jídlo. Na Harryho nechápavý pohled rudovlasý mladík jen poznamenal, že by mohl něco zhubnout. To Potter nechápal, nepřišlo mu, že by kamarád měl nějaké kilo navíc, ale Ron měl očividně jiný názor. Harry jen doufal, že někdo Ronovi něco neřekl, rudovlasý mladík si některé věci bral až příliš k srdci.

Těsně před spaním Harry otevřel Regulův deník.

 _03.07.1976_

 _Dva dny po konci školy jsem byl doma, dneska odjíždím. Rodiče věří, že budu u Severuse. Snape, jak předpokládám, věří, že jsem u Eugena. Sirius není doma, první dva týdny tráví tuším u Lupina. Naštěstí. Mám pocit, že by na mě bratr musel poznat, že lžu, že nejdu tam, kam jsem řekl, že... Nejspíš by mu to bylo jedno. Dopis pro něj je připraven a pokud se nevrátím včas, tak se odešle. Snad to nebude nutné, jsou tam věci, které úplně nechci, aby Sirius věděl. Teda jo, chci, aby to věděl, ale jen v případě, že bych zemřel. Bylo by dost trapné, kdyby dostal dopis a já se za pár dní na to objevil._

 _Stalo se ale něco, co mě trochu znepokojilo. Nejen, že mě znepokojuje celá ta cesta, ale... Můj otec se chová divně. Nejen obvykle divně, úplně podezřele. Včera za mnou přišel a dal mi meč. Nejen nějaký meč, dal mi svůj speciální stříbrný meč. Meč, se kterým dřív vyhrál každý souboj. Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že ten meč někomu dá, natož mě. Tvářil se u toho tak nějak... Řekl, že jej upotřebím spíš, než on. Mám takový pocit, že ví co chystám. Možná ne všechno, ne detaily, ale tuší, že se něco děje. Tímhle gestem mi dává najevo, že s tím souhlasí. Potěšilo mě to, ale zároveň znepokojilo, jsou mé záměry tak průhledné? Neřekl jsem mu, co dělám, kam jdu, nemohl jsem riskovat, že by si usmyslel, že je to moc a že s tím až tak nesouhlasí. Můj otec je temný kouzelník, ne jako moje matka, který má temná názory, můj otec opravdu používá temnou magii. Ale přijde mi, že má nějaký blok a do té úplně temný magie se nepouští. Snad ho potěšilo vědomí, že aspoň jeden jeho syn překročil jeho stín. I když mu nemohu říct co se děje, tak mě tohle jeho gesto těší! Rodiče nejsou lásku projevující tvorové a otec se celý život drží dost stranou a pak, měl jsem za to, že má raději Siriuse. Snad aspoň teď opět uznal, že má dva syny, i když ten první je zklamává. Snad si to můj bratr uvědomí, že ho minimálně jeden z rodičů miluje a přízeň mu vrátí..._

 _Večer bych se měl dostat do Chicaga , ale odsud musím cestovat mudlovskou dopravou, takže pomalu, složitě. Musím se dostat do městečka Toluca a odsud pěšky k portálu za mostem k Silent Hill. Portálem by mělo stačit projít a měl bych být v Ravenholmu, zpáteční cesta to ale není. Někde na jiné straně Ravenholmu by měl být portál, který vede zpátky do normálního světa. Jenže to je tak nějak jedno, protože musím dál do Pustiny. Možná to mohu brát jako takovou záchranu, kdybych zjistil, že je toho na mě moc..._

Zajímavé. Zdálo se, že Orion Black věděl, že jeho syn něco chystá a přesto, než aby mu v tom zabránil, tak mu ještě dal prostředek k lepšímu splnění. Harryho velmi trápilo, že se Regulus vydával na cestu sám. Snad kdyby v té době měl se Siriusem lepší vztahy, tak by bratři jeli spolu. Ale možná ne. Nebyl si úplně jistý zda tu cestu nemusel Regulus vykonat sám. Jestli ne, proč neřekl otci? Orion Black dle toho, co o něm syn psal, vypadal, že by podobnou cestu schválil a určitě vyrazil se synem, zvlášť když to znamenalo, že jeden jeho dědic má trvalý zájem v temné magii.

Další co Harryho zaujalo bylo zmíněné město. Do teď se vlastně moc nezajímal o to, jak se do Ravenholmu dostanou. To, že musí jet do Ameriky bylo trochu překvapující, minimálně...


	38. Chapter 38

Celý následující týden strávil Harry sám v knihovně. Regulův poslední zápisek ho přiměl přemýšlet na dím, jak se on s Dracem dostanou do Ravenholmu. Jistě, připravovali se na věci, které se mohou stát tam, ale jak se tam dostat, co zatím aspoň on neřešil. A upřímně si nemyslel, že Draco má nějaké zkušenosti s mudlovskou dopravou navíc v úplně jiné zemi.

Strávil tak týden na mapama Spojených států Amerických a studoval nejlepší a nejrychlejší cestu k Ravenholmskému portálu. O portálech obecně si taky musel pár informací zjistit. Zdálo se, že různě po zemi jsou portály vedoucí na různorodá místa. Nikdo neuměl přesně určitě kde leží Wasteland. Jestli je někde na Zemi, nebo je v nějaké jiné rovině. Nebo snad jiná planeta? Ne, tak dalece nad tím Harry nechtěl přemýšlet, bylo by to příliš děsivé. Ta možnost, uvíznout na jiné planetě bez možnosti se vrátit...

Podařilo se mu jistit, že místo zvané Midian, kam má v létě namířeno Ron s Viktorem, je vlastně poměrně lehce přístupné. Nevedl tam ani zpátky žádný portál, možná i proto tam běžně fungovala magie. Midian se nacházel v Saúdské Arábii. To Harryho zamrzelo, doufal, že by aspoň po mudlovském světě mohli všichni čtyři cestovat společně, ale takhle měl každý cestu na jiný konec světa. Zajímalo ho, zda Ron už zjišťoval kam budou muset jet. A pak, jakou měl výmluvu pro jeho super-opatrující rodiče? Nejspíš jim řekne, že bude v létě u Viktora, ale... Harry si neuměl moc představit paní Weasleyovou, kterak nechává svého šestnáctiletého potomka celé léto u jeho milence. Tiše se uchechtl, ten rozhovor by docela rád slyšel.

Vrátil se k Wastelandu. Po dlouhém hledání, i v části knihovny s omezeným přístupem. Se mu podařila najít kniha, která celá místo přibližovala a některé části dokonce popisovala. Zdálo se, že zbytek Wastelandu není tak velkým tabu jako Ravenholm.

 _ **Wasteland, také známo jako Wild či Scarpland, nebo obecně Pustina, je prokleté neplodné místo s malou koncentrací života. Lidé zde nemají trvalé podmínky k žití. Na rozdíl od jiných nebezpečných forem, především rasy Xen. Wasteland můžeme rozdělit do několika částí. Obyvatelnou část – která začíná ihned za Stanicí 6 - kde lidská rasa přežívá – Canals, Stanice 7, komplex Black Mesa East. Na komplex Black Mesa East přímo navazuje město Ravenholm. O tomto místě nadále nejsou žádné informace. Známo je, že trvale tam nikdo lidský nežije. Ravenholm se dá objet po Dálnici 17, dostaneme se tak k další části Wastelandu – Pobřeží. Pobřeží je pro zamoření Antliony také trvale neobyvatelné – i přesto se zde lidem podařilo v malých skupinkách přežít. Pravděpodobně obydlené části Pobřeží – Shorepoint, Nová Malá Oděsa, Dok 137, Ropná stanice, Bridge Point, Lighthouse Point, Vortigaunt kamp – o tomto místě je jako o jediném známo, že je trvale osídleno a to rasou Vortigaunt.**_

 _ **Na Kamp volně navazuje Věznice Nova Prospekt. O vězeňském komplexu toho není příliš známo, místo je trvale obsazeno nepřátelskou rasou.**_

 _ **Umístění portálů – z a do Wastelandu vede několik portálů, žádný z nich není obousměrný. Postál vedoucí na Stanici 6 se nachází ve Střední Evropě na místě známém jako Onen svět. Portál do Ravenholmu se nachází ve středu Severní Ameriky mezi městy Toluca a Silent Hill – víc o Silent Hill na str. 187.**_

Harry přeskočil informace o Silent Hill, v blízké době se tam určitě nechystal, tak se tím nemusel zabývat. Vrátil se k informacím o portálech.

 _ **Portály do Nové Malé Oděsy a do Vortigant Kampu leží v těsné blízkosti a to na ostrovech Wake a Peale. Z Wastelandu je možno se dostat třemi portály. Jeden vede z komplexu Black Mesa East, druhý se nachází těsně mezi Ravenholmem a Shorepointem. Poslední známý portál je umístěn kdesi v nové části Věznice Nova Prospekt. Spekuluje se o možnosti, že ven z Wastelandu se nachází více portálů či jiných alternativních cest, tyto spekulace nikdy nebyly podloženy. Portály vedoucí vně Wastelandu nemají pevný bod výstupu.**_

Harry se na knihu zamračil. Dala mu víc otázek než odpovědí. Plus bylo, že věděl něco víc o Wastelandu. Jenže k čemu mu to bylo, když tam se nechystal. Chtěl vědět víc o Ravenholmu. Zatím jen věděl, kde hledat portál a že cesta zpátky je až někde na druhé straně temného místa. Navíc, co to jako znamenalo, že portál zpátky neměl pevný bod? Jako, že se mohou objevit kdekoliv na Zemi? To taky bylo nepříjemné zjištění. Kdoví v jakém stavu budou až se budou vracet zpátky a ani se nedostanou do známé země, ale kdo ví kam. Při jeho štěstí určitě do nějakého zaostalého státu bez znalosti angličtiny.

Zavřel knihu, rozhodl se to na chvíli pustit z hlavy, třeba pak, když nad tím nebude tolik bádat, tak mu to nepřijde tak děsivé.

-HPT-

Aby byl Harry upřímný, Valentýn nikdy neměl moc rád. Když byl ještě dítě, tak to šlo zcela mimo něj. Ale co hodil do Bradavic, tak ten svátek musel brát na zřetel. Neměl ho rád. Stačilo, kdy si vzpomněl na trapnou scénku s druhém ročníku. No, naštěstí pro něj to víc trapné bylo pro Ginny. Následující dva roky byly takové rozporuplné. Lidi kolem tvořili páry, dávali si dárečky, přízeň, lásku. Neměl komu dát svou lásku. Navíc té době by na to ani nebyl připraven. Teď měl ale Draca. Plavovlasý mladík mu sice nakázal, že bude Valentýn bez dárečků, to ale neznamenalo, že si nemohli projevit přízeň jiným způsobem. Harry byl plně rozhodnutý, že právě na Valentýna se chopí příležitosti a bude ten iniciativní.

Čekal na Draca ve Vstupní síni. Studenti v párech chodili kolem něj, některé dívky se chichotaly, některé se tvářily nedočkavě a některé sklesle, to ty, které na dnes neměly schůzku.

Konečně se plavovlasý mladík objevil, Harry si nemohl nevšimnou, že nejde směrem k Zmijozelských pokojů. Uvědomil si, že s Dracem ještě neprobral jeho situaci mezi ostatními zmijozely. Jak se k němu chovali?

Jak tak Draca sledoval, nevěřil, že někdo tak krásný chodí právě s ním. Nechápal, kde se v Dracovi brala ta nedůvěra. Harry měl za to, že to on by měl být tím nevěřícným, nechápavým, co na něm Draco viděl? On byl jen obyčejný chlapec, nijak nevynikající. Byla jen shoda náhod, že byl tak Chlapec, který přežil. Ale Draco... Draco byl prostě překrásný. A určitě si to nemyslel jen on. Za tu chvilku, než k němu mladý Zmijozel přišel viděl několik lidí vrhat jeho směrem chtivé pohledy a rozhodně to nebylo jen od dívek. Harry se na to zjištění zamračil. Měl by žárlit? Ne, nezdálo se, že by Draco měl zájem o kohokoliv jiného. Někdy měl pocit, že nemá tolik zájem ani o něj. Draco plně dostával své přezdívce Ledového prince. Možná to byl nějaká znak Malfoyů, neumět dávat najevo pocity.

„Kam půjdeme?" zeptal se Draca sotva k němu došel. Osobně by klidně šel ke Třem košťatům, ale předpokládal, že tam v tento čas bude plno. A hostinec u Prasečí hlavy mu nepřišel jako moc romantické místo.

„Co k Hořkým Pralinkám?"

„Kam?" zmateně.

Draco na Harryho nechápavě pohlédl. „Pottere, kam obvykle chodíš? V Prasinkách myslím?"

„No, do Medového ráje, ke Třem košťatům, do Taškáře..."

„Hořký Pralinky je kavárno-čajovna, nebo taky čokoládovna. Je divné, že to neznáš, je to dost populární místo," zamračeně.

„No, neměl jsem asi s kým tam jít."

„Hm, každopádně máme zamluvené místo, tak pojď."

„Máme zamluvené místo?"

„Samozřejmě." Harry ani nemusel vidět Dracovi do obličeje, aby mu bylo jasné, že plavovlasý mladík opět protáčí oči. Nemohl přece znát všechny místa, no ne?

O to větší bylo jeho překvapení, když do podniku došli a on zjistil, že je prakticky plný bradavických studentů. Jak to, že mu o tom podniku nikdo neřekl? Počkat, počkat... Něco se mu tady úplně nezdálo. Všichni tu byli v párech, to by na Valentýn nebylo nic zvláštního, ale ty dvojice, něco na nich bylo, jen ještě nedokázal určit co.

Procházeli kolem stolů s páry. Viděl Neville s už výrazně těhotnou Hannah. Dokonce viděl i Tonksovou s Remusem, zdálo se, že bystrozorka je právě v dobré náladě, nejspíš se rozhodla poslední měsíc před narozením dětí užívat a problémy nechat až kdyby přišly. U společného stolu zahlédl Freda s Lunou a George s Angelinou. Za nimi spatřil Rona s Viktorem. To bylo překvapením. Ron o podniku věděl a nic mu neřekl? Rudovlasý mladík se právě mračil směrem, kde seděli jeho bratři. Dvojčata si nejspíš nemohla ani dnes odpustit nějakou poznámku směrem k Ronově vztahu s Viktorem.

Harry mířil za Dracem, který je vedl ke stolku v zadní části podniku. Posadili se, před nimi ležely objednací lístky.

„Je to Goyle? S Bonesovou?" Harry překvapeně hleděl na pár nedaleko.

„Jo."

„Netušil jsem ,že spolu chodí. Susan je, uhmm a no a Golye, ehm..." Potter se zatvářil rozpačitě, jak by měl správně vyslovit jak nepravděpodobný pár to byl.

„Chceš říct, že je pro něj příliš dobrá?" Draco v otázce pozvedl obočí.

„No, ne?" jistěže ne, takhle to říct nechtěl, ale Susan Bonesová byla pěkná, chytrá, z lepší rodiny a hlavně z rodiny o které nikdo nepochyboval, na které straně stojí a nebyla to strana Pána zla. Navíc velké množství členů Susaniny rodiny zemřelo v první válce s Temným pánem. Bylo zvláštní, že by začala chodit s někým, kdo je z rodiny, která stojí na úplně opačné straně...

Plavovlasý zmijozel si povzdychl. „Taky jsem o tom pochyboval, ale zdá se, že jim to zatím klape."

„Ale jak, totiž... Jak se to stalo?" Přece každý byl z jiné koleje a neměli spolu ani moc společných hodin.

„Myslím, že je spojil hlavně společný smutek," připustil Draco. „Jela s náma v jednom vlaku na pohřeb Gregovy maminka a samozřejmě i zpátky, dali se do řeči a zjistili, že by si měli co říct."

„Oh." No jistě, to je taky možnost. Harry si připadal trochu jako necita, úplně vypustil tu spoustu lidí, kteří na vánoce zemřeli a ještě víc ty, kteří zde po nich zůstali. Pátravě se zadíval na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík se pustil do čtení nápojové nabídky.

Jak na tom asi teď byl? Stýskalo se mu po Narcisse?

„Pottere," zavrčení. „Vím nad čím přemýšlíš. Přestaň."

„Já jen..."

„Nechci to vědět. Jsem na rande, ne? Nebudeme řešit žádné sračky," rozhodně

Harry si povzdechl, co jiného mu taky zbývalo. Zadíval se do nápojového lístku. Většina nabídky mu nic neříkala, naštěstí pro něj byla rozdělena na kávy, čaje a čokolády. Jiná možnost nebyla. Žádný alkohol, žádné džusy, žádný Máslový ležák.

Nakonec si objednal to samé co Draco a doufal, že to nebude nic nepoživatelného. I když, vypil by to tak jako tak, nechtěl by se před Dracem nijak ztrapnit.

Když jim donesli pití, konverzace se stočila bezpečným směrem. Harry občas sledoval ostatní páry. Všichni vypadali v klidu, tak bezpečně, jakoby nikomu z nic nevisela nad hlavou hrozba Pána zla.

Konečně si Harry uvědomil, co na těch párech bylo zvláštního. Překvapeně se otočil na Draca.

„Co je tohle za podnik?"

„Jak to myslíš?" Draco na něj nechápavě zíral.

„No, jako kdo ho vede?"

„Jak to mám vědět?"

„Všichni tady jsou kouzelníci."

„Pottere, jsi v kouzelnické vesnici, nevím koho bys tady čekal jiného."

„Ne, myslím tím, všichni jsou z kouzelnických rodin. Není tu nikdo z mudlovské rodiny."

„Oh, no... Jo."

„Jak jo? Je to schválně? Nebo je to náhoda?"

„Nesmí sem," tiše.

„Nesmí sem?!"

„Laskavě se ztiš. A jo no, je to tak. Mudlorození sem mají vstup zakázaný. Samozřejmě se může stát, že sem někdo z nich přijde, ale obsluha, pokud ví, že není z kouzelnické rodiny, ho požádá, aby odešel. Nikdo nebude mudlorozené lynčovat, když odmítnou odejít, tak je nevyhodí, ale..." Draco pokrčil rameny. „Neřeš to ano. Je to soukromý podnik a je na majiteli jak se rozhodne ho vést."

„Ale-"

„Pottere, není to tvoje věc," rozhodně.

„Není to správné," rozhodně.

„A co?" Draco opět pokrčil rameny. Tohle rozhodně nebylo něco, co by ho znepokojovalo.

Potter si pomalu začínal uvědomovat, jaká kouzelnická společnost opravdu je. Každý v ní měl nějaké předsudky. Ať už proti černé magii, proti kouzelníkům z mudlovských rodin, nebo proti jiným hodnotám. Možná by nebylo úplně na škodu nechat tenhle řád shořet, horší to už být přeci nemůže...

Přesto, že Harryho zjištění, že jsou podniky, které někoho omezují, dost naštvalo, zjistil, že si den docela užil. Jediné, co se mu opět nepodařilo byla rozhodnost. Když se vrátili do Bradavic, byl to opět Draco, kdo ho zlehka políbil na rty předtím než zmizel směrem k Zmijozelským místnostem. Harry se s mírným úsměvem vracel do ložnice. Co na tom, že nebyl tím, kdo polibek začal. Políbil Draca a to se taky počítalo.

 **Pozn**.: Nejsem si úplně jistá, zda jsem to už zmiňovala. Místo Midian je z filmu Nightbreed, jako dítě jsem ten film zbožňovala a přála si v Midianu žít :-D. Umístění jsem si dovolila přizpůsobit.

A taky mi došlo, že ne každý asi zná Torchwood, postava kapitána Harta je od nich :-)


	39. Chapter 39

**Napříč časem –**

 _07.07.1976_

 _Před několika dny se mi celkem úspěšně podařilo dostat se Letaxovou sítí do Chicaga. Mezinárodní letaxová síť je dost zatížená byrokracií. Naštěstí už nevypadám jako dítě, aby někoho znepokojovalo, že cestuji sám, ale ještě ani jako dospělý, aby mě zbytečně dlouho prověřovali. Američané obecně mají tendence svou bezpečnost přehánět a američtí kouzelníci nejsou jiný. Kouzelnická společnost tam funguje trochu jinak než v Anglii. Raději, než abych zjišťoval všechna pravidla utajení, rozhodl jsem se cestovat jako mudlovský turista. Tak by nemělo nikoho překvapit, že nevím věci, kterou jsou pro mudly normální. I když těch pár mudlů, co jsem potkalo nevypadalo, že by je znepokojilo jakékoliv mé nevhodné chování. Navíc hlavně v Chicagu jsem možná vypadal jako nejméně podezřelá osoba. Z Chicaga jsem mudlovským spojem jen rovnou do Peorie, dost jsem se tak přiblížil Toluce. Zdá se však, že Toluca je pro mudly natolik bezvýznamná, že sem žádný jejich veřejný dopravní prostředek nejede. V Peorii mají jakési informační centrum, tady mi poradili, že mám do Tolucy stopovat. Stopovat? Musel jsem vypadat hodně bezradně, protože mi ten pojem vysvětlili. Mám si stoupnou k silnici a rukou zkoušet zastavit auta jedoucí kolem. Prý to může trvat i několik hodin, než někdo zastaví nebo než narazím na někoho kdo jede do Tolucy. Prý je lepší jet s prvním kdo pojede co nejblíže Tolucy a pak buď dojít nebo zkusit stopnout další auto. Cestují tak mudlové běžně? Přijde mi to dost ponižující._

 _08.07.1976_

 _Včera večer jsem se dostal do Tolucy. Musel jsem jet třemi auty, třemi! Nemám ten dopravní prostředek rád. Dokonce jsem uvažoval, že jsem si měl vzít koště, ale Amerika je tak posedlá různým sledováním, že bych v utajení nezůstal ani okamžik. Na druhou stranu dost zřejmých věcí přehlížejí. Mudlové mě dost překvapili, aspoň ti, se kterými jsem mluvit, většina z nich byla milá, příjemná, někteří dokonce vypadali i inteligentně. Moje matka by tohle zjištění nerozdýchala. Ne všichni jsou ale milý. Hned první řidič, se kterým jsem jel si koledoval o prokletí. Byl to takový smradlavý buran, to bych klidně přehlídl, ale to, že se mi snažil sahat na stehno už ne! Nevím čím to je, vlasama? Nebo tím, že jsem ještě moc nevyrostl? Upřímně mám trochu obavu, že ví už ani nevyrostu. Blackové jsou většinou vysocí, nebo aspoň dostatečně velcí, aby nebyli malý. Zdá se, že růstové geny mám z jiné větve. Další dva řidiči byli lepší. Jeden byla trochu rozmarná žena, stále mluvila o módě. Naštěstí se nezdálo, že by očekávala, že o tom něco budu vědět. Poslední byl straší muž, ten vypadal, že něco tušil. Možná Tolucu znal, možná znal Silent Hill, ale několikrát se ujišťoval, že tam opravdu chci zůstat. Dokonce nabízel, že mě odveze kamkoliv jinam. Jak milé. Měl jsem nutkání jeho nabídku využít. Jen tak chvíli jezdit po Americe a pak se vrátit domů. Co by se stalo? Kdo by poznal, že jsem nevykonal, co jsem přislíbil? Hewelell, ano, ten hajzl by to poznal, ale co? Nic jsem mu přece neslíbil a už vůbec jsem mu nic nedlužil. Jenže jsem měl pocit, že ano. Že na mě spoléhá, že... Takže jsem řidiče poslal pryč a šel jsem zkusit najít nějaký hostinec, kde bych strávil noc. Mudlovské peníze mi dal Hewelell, nechtěl, aby bylo podezřelé, že si Black mění peníze a pak by rodiče mohli zjistit, že jsem tolik peněz vybral._

Harry urychleně zavřel deník. Chtěl vědět jak to pokračuje, konečně se něco pořádného začalo dít a pak, čekala ho podobná cesta, chtěl vědět na co se musí připravit. Jenže právě teď šel pozdě na domluvenou schůzku s Dracem. No, schůzku... Plavovlasý mladík na něj čekal v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, kde se opět měli setkat s Maximem a zlepšit své dovednosti v užití mudlovských zbraní. Harry věděl, že v tomhle musí pokročit, za chvíli bude konec února a oni ještě pořádně nejsou schopni zasáhnout cíl. Taky si uvědomil, že ač ho o to Draco žádal, tak mu nijak nepomohl s výběrem.

Zadýchaně doběhl do sedmého patra. Dnes tady dveře byly, že by Draco přišel na to, jak to udělat, aby nezmizely sotva vstoupí? Harry sáhl po klice, ve stejném okamžiku se dveře otevřely. Ven se vyřítil Draco.

„Harry! Dost, že jdeš!" plavovlasý mladík byl očividně nadšený.

„No..."

„Trefil jsem se!" Draco jej nadšeně vzal za ruku a táhl do místnosti, dveře za nimi samovolně zaklaply. U stolku s pistolema stál šklebící se černoch.

„Řekni mu to!" vyzval ho nadšený Draco.

„Yeh, Dý má pravdu, konečně zasáhl cíl."

„Není to skvělé? Je to skvělé!" jásal Zmijozel.

„Jo, je to skvělé," Harry zjistil, že se usmívá. Bylo tak zvláštní vidět Draca tak nadšeného, tak prostě se radujícího.

„A nebyla to náhoda! Trefil jsem se třikrát! TŘIKRÁT!" Plavovlasý mladík nadšeně poskakoval kolem. Potter ho s mírným úsměvem sledoval. Ještě po poslední hodině, která proběhla před pár dny, by se klidně vsadil, že to Draco vzdá. Naposledy plavovlasý mladík vztekle odhodil zbraň a nasupeně vypochodoval z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Dnes očividně našel nové odhodlání.

„Dobře, Brejlatče, je to všecko tvoje," Maxim mávl rukou k pistolím, stále pobaveně sledoval Draca. Na poslední hodině na sebe s plavovlasým chlapcem rozzuřeně křičeli, chlapec do něj dokonce naštvaně bodal jakýmsi klackem, až ho ten s brýlema musel krotit. Co si myslel, že mu udělá? Nebo měl snad strach, že se Maxim zblázní a tomu plavovlasému drobátku ublíží? Černoch to celé bral s nadhledem. Už typy jako Draco znal, uměl s nima jednat.

Harry opustil dovádějícího Draca a zamířil vyzkoušet vlastní střelbu. Od první lekce se taky zlepšil, ne že ne, jen zaměření mu dělalo problém. Cíle byly dost daleko a on měl problém je pořádně vidět.

Po prvním výstřelu, který šel úplně mimo, si ho Maxim přeměřil mrzutým pohledem. „Okéj, trénuj, mi s Dým zatím proberem zbytek."

Po další půl hodině Harry zjistil, že se jeho zaměření nijak nezlepšilo, jak se tolik snažil soustředit se na cíle v dálce, zjistil, že je to možná ještě horší. Cíle byly rozmazané, jeho oči unavené. Dostřílel zásobník a s povzdechem sklopil zbraň k zemi. Zjistil, že Maxim s Dracem jej sledují.

„Pottere," začal zamyšleně Draco. „Co máš s očima?"

„Co?" zmateně.

„Proč nosíš brýle?"

„Protože špatně vidím," opatrně. Netušil, kam tím Draco sleduje.

„Ale co ti řekli léčitelé? Je to vada, která nejde opravit?" zvědavě.

„Léčitelé?" podivil se Maxim. „Ty, Brejlatče, musíš jít k optikovi pořídit si čočky nebo si nechat udělat laserovou operaci," rozhodně.

Harry přejel pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Popravdě ho nikdy moc nenapadlo, že by s očima měl něco dělat. Dokud žil je s Dursleyovýma, tak neměl možnost to řešit a pak ve škole nebylo kdy. Ani netušil, že kouzelníci s tím mohou něco udělat. Ve škole několik dalších studentů s brýlema viděl, předpokládal tak, že ani kouzelníci nemohou řešit všechno. Jak tak nad tím ale přemýšlel, těch pár studentů s brýlema nejspíš bylo z mudlovských rodin, nebo bylo možné, že mají vadu, kterou ani magie neopraví. Bylo to možné, protože Draco vypadal, že si do teď myslel, že se svým problémem byl u Léčitele a ten mu nemohl pomoci.

„Nikdy jsme s tím nikde nebyl," připustil tiše.

„Cože?!" dvojhlasně.

„Mí opatrovníci nebyli zrovna... Nechtěli vyhazovat peníze za něco tak zbytečného," rozmrzele. Draco se zamračil, moc toho o Harryho rodině nevěděl, ale rozhodl se, že začne pátrat. Možná oni mohli za to, že Potter byl tak uzavřený, hlavně na Nebelvíra.

„Dobře," opatrně začal Draco. „O víkendu zajdeme k Mungovi."

„K Mungovi? Nestačila by madam Pomfreyová?"" překvapeně.

„Co je mungo?" zajímal se Maxim.

„Ne, nestačila, potřebuješ vidět specialistu, navíc korekce se platí a pak," Zmijozel se zatvářil nejistě. „Slyšel jsem, že to trochu bolí, každopádně Poppy na to nestačí. Svatý Mung," otočil se na Maxima. „Je nemocnice."

„Oh, aha, vy Britové nazýváte věci tak vtipně."

Draco si vyměnil pohled s Harrym. Ještěže Maxim nebyl angličan, jinak už by mu nejedna věc přišla podezřelá.

„Dobrá, chlapcí, vrátíme se k práci. Nechám vám tady dvě devítky, trénujte a příště začneme z větším kalibrem. Dý se rozhodl, že zkusí energetickou kuš, upřímně nikdy jsem jí neměl ani v ruce, natož abych z ní střílel, takže to bude čistě na vás. Tobě, Brejlatče, vybral Pulzní pušku, ta je skvělá, ale je dost na přesnost a pokud nebudete mít možnost si nikde koupit náboje, tak s nimi budeš muset šetřit a mířit přesně. Upřímně, kdyby to bylo na mě, tak bych ti dal samopal, sice není přesný, ale s tvým mířením by byl nejlepší," zamračeně.

„My na tom zapracujeme," ujistil ho Draco.

„Dobrá, dobrá... Devítky vám tu necham svoje, Dý se ještě nerozhodl, který typ se u zdá krásnější," Maxim protočil oči v sloup. „Pušku a kuš koupím rovnou pro vás, takže, Dý, buď od té dobroty a pošli mi peníze. Mám teď doma nějakou prácičku, takže se uvidíme až někdy v Březnu. Peníze pošleš zase po tom ptákovi?" zamračil se na Draca, stále si na soví poštu nezvykl. „Jo, Achilles u tebe počká, abys po něm mohl poslat zprávu, kdy budeš mít čas."

Černoch se na Zmijozela zamračil, nebyl nadšený tím, že protivná sova u nějak nějaký čas bude.

Po další hodině trénování střelby a probírání případných nedostatků u jednotlivých typů pistolí, zamířil Harry spolu s Dracem na večeři. Potter druhého chlapce v tichosti zpravil o tom, co se dozvěděl v Regulově deníku. Zmijozel nevypadal moc potěšený vyhlídkou cestování v mudlovském světě. Harry ne poprvé uvažoval nad tím, na jaké straně Draco opravdu stojí. K Voldemortovi se otočil zády, i když to bylo nejspíš hlavně tím, že na straně Temného pána stál Lucius, možná kdyby starší Malfoy změnil strany, tak by se Draco vrátil k boku nynějšího Pána zla. Harry se slabě otřásl, snad tenhle scénář nikdy nenastane. Možná Dracovi prospěje na chvíli se ocitnout v mudlovském světě a pak dál v Ravenholmu bez magie. Třeba si k mudlům najde nějakou cestu. Potter si jen těžko uměl představit, jaké to asi je, být celý život veden k nějaké idee a pak zjistit, že to tak možná není.

„V sobotu po snídani zajdeme k Mungovi," začal Draco, když mu Harry dovyprávěl co věděl o Regulově putování.

„Co když mě nepustí?"

„Myslíš Brumbál? Neptej se."

„Co? To přece..."

„Omlouvat se můžeš potom," pokrčil rameny Draco. „Od Prasečí hlavy se letaxem dostaneme rovnou k Mungovi, nevidím v tom žádný problém."

„Jo, asi jo."

-HPT-

 _09.07.1976_

 _Z Tolucy jsem odešel brzo ráno, k Silent Hill jsem musel jít pěšky. Není to zase tak daleko, teda kdybych šel až do Silent Hill tak jo, ale musel jsem se dostat jen za most a tam by měl být portál. Most byl dost zpustlý. Neumím si představit, že v takovémhle stavu by udržel auto. Možná držel pohromadě magií? Každopádně auto jsem cestou žádné nepotkal, ani žádného člověka. Včera jsem se v hostinci trochu poptával, Silent Hill je tabu, nemluví se o něm a už vůbec se tam nechodí. Místní samozřejmě vědí o portálu, ale děsí je to snad ještě víc než samotné Silent Hill. Těsně za mostem cesta odbočuje vpravo do Silent Hill. Já mířil doleva. Portál sám o sobě nejde přehlídnout, i když za roky nepoužívání téměř zarostl, přesto má kolem sebe magii, kterou musí zaznamenat i mudla. Magie kolem portálu je jakési varování, snad aby na něj někdo nestoupl omylem. Portál vypadá jako kamenný kruh na zemi, uvnitř je hexagram, na jednou se na něj vejde jen jeden člověk. Když jsem na něj stoupl, rohy hexagramu se modře rozzářily. Měl jsem tak pár vteřin si to celé ještě rozmyslet. Pak jen vím, že všude byla modrá záře, občas jsem zahlédl nějaký výjev, snad z míst, kde končily jiné portály. Záře zmizela a stále jsem v jakési zahradě. Zpátky v Toluce už svítalo, když jsem vstoupil na portál, tady vládla hluboká noc. Není to pěkné míst. Všude kolem jsou rozbořené budovy, špína, prach, smrad. A to nemluvím o mrtvolách, leží tady jen tak, kdoví jak dlouho, na nich sedí ptáci podobní havranům, ale úplně bych se nevsadil, že to je havran, nebo jiný známý pták. Pak je tu ten zvuk. Křik v dálce, řev nějakých tvorů, zní to děsivě. Ještě děsivější je, že do těch míst musím jít._

Tak si Harry nebyl úplně jistá zda bylo dobré vědět dopředu co hrozného je čeká. Ale Regulus musel přežít, samozřejmě, že přežil. Ještě ho čekalo několik let školy a Sirius nezmiňoval, že by někdo byť jen postřehl, že byl mladý Black celé léto pryč. Takže se musel vrátit v pořádku. A pokud to zvládl osamělý čtrnáctiletý chlapec, tak on s Dracem to zvládnou taky, musí.

„Harry," Ron si sedl vedle něj. Potter zavřel deník, dnes už dál číst nebude, začínalo to zní děsivě a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo.

„Jo?"

„Totiž, chtěl jsem se zeptat," rudovlasý mladík těkal pohledem po místnosti. Harry se zamračil, co se zase dělo? „No?" pobodl kamaráda.

„Ty a Malf-Zmijozel máte nějaký problém?"

„Problém?"

„Jak to mezi váma je? Všechno v pohodě?"

„Jo, asi jo, proč se ptáš?" zmateně.

„Totiž, nechci tě nějak-"

„Ven s tím!"

„Slyšel jsem, že se vyptával na Leeho," tiše.

„Cože?"

„Mal-Zmijozel-"

„Můžeš mu říkat Draco, víš," řekl Harry.

„Jistě a už vidím, jak mu říká Ron," ušklíbnutí. „Každopádně, slyšel jsem, že se vyptává na Leeho, na Jordana, víš, na kamaráda dvojčat."

„Jak vyptává?"

„No, zda s někým chodí, kdo se mu líbí, zda je na kluky a tak..."

„Cože?!"

„Jo, nevím jestli... Napadlo mě, že vy dva... Jestli třeba-"

„Nevím proč se na něj ptal," nejistě. Co to mělo znamenat? Ještě dneska s Dracem mluvil a nezdálo se, že by s ním měl nějaký problém. Vlastně Draco byl poslední dobou v dost dobré náladě.

„No," Ron se na něj zadíval. „Je v knihovně, kdybys-"

Harry dál neposlouchal, zvedl se a rozběhl se do knihovny.

Rozrazil dveře knihovny, vysloužil si tak nespokojený pohled knihovnice. Ani jej nezaznamenal, před očima viděl jen Draca, kterak se baví a směje s Leem Jordanem. Nasupeně k nim zamířil.

„Co to má znamenat?!"

„Co?" Draco na něj nechápavě pohlédl. Lee jen pokrčil rameny.

„Tohle, to!" Harry rukama mával z Draca na tmavého mladíka.

„O čem to mluvíš?"

„Asi bych měl jít," poznamenal Lee.

„Jo, asi jo," Draco dál zmateně zíral. Harry počkal, než Jordan odešel, pak se nasupeně otočil zpátky k Dracovi.

„Nestačím ti?"

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?" Plavovlasý mladík začínal být naštvaný.

„Ty a Jordan!"

„Pottere," zavrčení. „Myslíš si, že mezi mnou a jím něco je?"

„A ne snad?!"

Draco se začal smát. Potter na něj nechápavě zíral. Proč se směje? Co se má co smát, tohle byla vážná věc!"

„Pottere, Merline, kdyby mi někdo řekl, že jsi žárlivý, asi bych mu nevěřil, ale tohle..." dál se smál.

„Vysvětli mi to," mračil se dál Harry. „Ron říkal, že ses na Jordana vyptával, způsobem jako bys o něj měl zájem."

„Jistěže to Weasley řekl," znechuceně. „Nemám o něj zájem!"

„Tak proč bys-"

„Někdo jiný o něj má zájem a požádal mě, abych mu pomohl."

„Oh, ohm..." Harry sklopil zrak k zemi, jo, tahle možnost ho nenapadla.

„Myslíš si, že bych tě podvedl ještě před tím, než náš vztah pořádně začal?" překvapeně.

„Ne..." nejistě.

„To si teda o mě nemyslíš moc pěkný věci," zamračeně.

„Nemyslel jsem to takhle, jen jsem... Nemyslel," upřímně.

„Co mám udělat, abys mi věřil?" sklesle.

„Já nevím, no... Vztahy ostatních vypadají tak jinak, tak romanticky, vášnivě, ideálně a my... Nějak se v tom plácáme."

„Pottere, pro mě je tohle nové, nevím jak se očekává, že se budu chovat."

„To já přece taky ne!"

„Tak když něco chceš, tak to máš taky udělat," zamračil se na něj Draco.

„Fajn!" Konečně se Harry odhodlal. Možná hlavně proto, že v něm stále ještě byla zuřivost směrem k Jordanovi při představě, že sahá na JEHO Draca. Přitáhl k sobě překvapeného Zmijozela. Snad až příliš hrubě jej políbil. Cítil, jak Draco ztuhl, za okamžik mu však polibek opětoval.

Vyrušilo je až zakašlání madame Pinceové. „Tohle je knihovna, laskavě si jiné aktivity jděte provozovat jinam."

Harry se na ní ušklíbl, právě teď byl rozjetý a nad jednáním neuvažoval. Popadl Draca za ruku a vedl ho z knihovny směrem ke Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.

 **Pozn**.: k Hartovi: ve světě Torchwood není stejná magie jako v HP. Jsou tam magické bytosti, ale hlavně mimozemšťané, je to takové sci-fi. Takže si to trochu přizpůsobím a některým postavám magii do vínku dám.


	40. Chapter 40

**Napříč časem –**

Harry přecházel před vchodem do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, Draco stál kousek od něj a s lehce zmateným zaujatým výrazem ho sledoval. Za tu dobu, co do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby chodili, už Harry taky byl schopný zjistit jak místnost funguje. Proto nyní urputně přemýšlel nad místem, které pro ně měl Hrad připravit. Konečně se objevily dveře. Harry bez zbytečných okolků popadl Draca za ruku a vtáhl ho do místnosti. V pokoji cítil, jak Draco ztuhl, plavovlasý mladík se rozkoukal rychleji než on. Potter pustil Dracovu ruku a zavřel dveře. Otočil se zpátky k Zmijozelovi. Draco v otázce zíral na postel. Co přesně si Potter myslel, že budou dělat?

„Uhm..." Harry cítil, kterak rudne. Nebylo to tak, že vysloveně žádal o postel, jen chtěl místo, kde by mohli mít soukromí a... No dobře, možná nějaká ta lechtivá scénka jeho myslí proběhla. Ale Hrad to nemusel vzít tak doslova. Popošel blíž k posteli, moc na výběr ostatně neměl, místnost byla poměrně maličká.

„Draco, já-" měl by se omlouvat, překročil nějakou hranici? Otočil se tváří ke Zmijozelovi. Ten se na něj ušklíbl.

„Mlč, jen mlč." Plavovlasý mladík do něj bez varování strčil, Harry klopýtl na postel. „Měl jsem vědět, že ten puritánský Nebelvír je jen póza," zaševelil Draco, přitáhl si Harryho za nebelvírskou kravatu blíž k obličeji. Zlehka jej políbil.

Harryho mysl se ještě nebyla schopná vzpamatovat. Jeho tělo reagovalo samovolně. Rukama objal štíhlého Zmijozela kolem pasu, přivinul jej k sobě. Prohloubil polibek. Cítil, že Draco se usmívá. Nebyl na to schopný nijak reagovat, protože plavovlasý mladík vzápětí zasténal a Harryho dospívající hormony dosáhly vrcholu. S chtíčem zahalenou myslí svalil Draca pod sebe na postel. V touze jej políbil.

Jen koutkem své mysli zaznamenal, že mu Draco rozepíná košili. On sám byl zcela pohlcen kňouravými steny, které Draco vydával. Nikdy by jej nenapadlo, že někdo na první pohled tak chladný může vydávat tak rozkošné zvuky.

Netušil kolik času uběhlo. Pomalu se vzpamatovával. Draco ležel pod ním, košili měl rozepnutou. Harry si vůbec nepamatoval, že by jí rozepínal, jeho vlastní košile ležela kdesi na zemi. Plavovlasý mladík měl přivřené oči, trochu roztřeseně oddechoval. Harry si s mírným studem všiml, že na Dracově krku se začínají zvýrazňovat milostné kousance.

Polovina toho, co se stalo bylo zahaleno v jakési mlze. Kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, nebyl by schopný říct, co ho to popadlo. Jistě byl dospívající mladík, měl by ale mít nějakou vůli, schopnost se ovládat. Tohle pro něj bylo nové. Nebyl hloupý, věděl čím to je. Mohl za to ten zlomyslný démon žárlivosti. Jen představa, že by Draco mohl chtít někoho jiného ho dopalovala. To, že někdo jiný může chtít Draca bylo pro něj něco samozřejmého. Stačilo se na plavovlasého mladíka podívat, byl prostě krásný. I když nejspíš by reagoval jinak extrémně, kdyby viděl, kterak s JEHO Dracem někdo flirtuje.

Zmijozel se zatím pomalu vzpamatovával. Otevřel oči, s mírným povzdechem sledoval Pottera, mohl prakticky slyšet, kterak druhému chlapci v hlavě probíhají znepokojivé myšlenky. Jen doufal, že teď Potter nezačne litovat, nebo se omlouvat, nebo cokoliv jiného typicky nebelvírského. Koneckonců neměli spolu sex, plný uspokojivý sexuální akt, tak nebyl důvod, aby Potter zpytoval svědomí. Draco si povzdechl, odkudsi vytáhl deku, zbavil se rozepnuté košile a přehodil před sebe deku a jasným úmyslem spát.

Harry, nyní sedící na druhé straně postele Draca nejistě sledoval. Co měl dělat? Co se očekávalo, že udělá? Měl by odejít? Měl by zůstat?

„Pottere, lehni a spi, tvůj neklid mě vyrušuje," zamručel Draco.

-HPT-

Druhý den ráno byla sobota, možná i proto se Harry probouzel tak pomalu. Rukou poslepu zašátral kolem ve snaze najít brýle. Konečně po chvíli bezmocného pátrání, kdy už mu došlo, že není v Nebelvírské ložnici, je konečně našel a nasadil. Rozhlédl se kolem, včerejší události se mu postupně vybavovaly. Musel být ještě opravdu rozespalý, protože stejně jako si vzpomínal na včerejší večer, tak si uvědomoval, že se k němu stále ještě tiskne spící plavovlasý mladík. Chvíli Draca sledoval. Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že je s ním. A dobrovolně! Co na něm viděl? Harry si uvědomoval, že v milostných záležitostech je tak trochu nemehlo. Nemyslel si, že by Draco byl o tolik zkušenější, přeci jen jim bylo teprve patnáct let. Přesto se zdálo, že Zmijozel různé věci bere za pochodu tak jak přijdou a zbytečně nad tím nepřemýšlí. Nebo možná to jen tolik nedává najevo.

Draco ležel těsně vedle něj, deku měl skopanou v nohách postele, na sobě měl kalhoty. Harry pohledem putoval po mladíkově odhalené hrudi. I tady bylo několik modřin z jeho včerejších polibků, rozhodně ne tolik jako na Dracově krku. Pottera napadlo zda jeho tělo vypadalo podobně. Úplně mohl slyšet narážky ostatních chlapců z ložnice, až ho uvidí.

„Pottere," zamumlal z polospánku Draco. „Přestaň přemýšlet."

„Harry," opravil ho s úsměvem Nebelvír. „Myslím, že už by sis na to mohl zvyknout." Nejen, že mohl, musel. Pro Harryho včerejším večerem jejich vztah nabyl na opravdovosti.

Plavovlasý mladík si povzdechl. Rozespale se posadil na posteli. „Kolik je hodin?"

„Po snídani."

„Jo? Nevadí." Draco vstal a jak se hledat košili. Harry se slabě zamračil. Včera to hned nepostřehl, ale dneska mu neunikla Dracova už trochu extrémní štíhlost. Plavovlasému chlapci určitě neprospívalo, když zmeškal jakékoliv jídlo.

„Mohli bychom jít do kuchyně," nadhodil.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nemám hlad. Ale můžeš se jít najíst a pak můžeme jít k Mungovi."

„K Mungovi?"

„Zapomněl si? Tvoje oči? Halo? Merline, Pottere, jak si přežil do dnešních dnů je mi záhadou."

Harry se zamračil. Ano, možná zapomněl, ale to neznamenalo, že na něj Draco musel být protivný.

„Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat," začal po chvíli Harry, když sledoval Zmijozela, kterak si zapíná košili. „Ty a Lee..?"

„Merline, nezačínej s tím zase," rozlobeně. „Není žádné já a Lee," odfrknutí. „Do teď jsem téměř ani nevěděl jak se jmenuje."

„Ne? No, ale říkal si, že si s ním mluvil kvůli někomu?"

„A?"

„Komu?" zvědavě.

„Nemyslím, že by to byla tvoje starost."

„No tak, Draco, taky ti věci říkám."

„Jo, protože mě hrozně zajímá s kým chodí Weasley nebo Grangerová," znechuceně.

„No, ne? Možná ne, ale zajímají tě jiný věci. Třeba bych ti mohl pomoc?"

„Chceš hrát dohazovače?" ušklíbl se Draco.

„Možná," opatrně. „Lee je spolužák, Nebelvír, záleží komu ho chceš dohodit."

„Zajímavé, najednou je to prakticky tvůj přítel a ještě včera bys mu ukousl hlavu."

„To byla jiná situace," rozhodně.

Draco ho chvíli sledoval. Pak si povzdechl. „Fajn. Jak víš, Greg chodí s Bonesovou. My dva trávíme poměrně dost času spolu. A Vincent je dost osamělý. Ostatní ve Zmijozelu se s ním nebaví, už jen proto, že se on přátelí se mnou," Draco pokrčil rameny. „Není to k němu fér. V podstatě jsem ho do téhle situace dostal a teď je v ní sám. Tak jsem trochu pátral a zjistil jsem, že Vincent má slabost pro Jordana a Jordanovi se líbí kluci, takže jsem myslel, že možná..."

„Že bys je mohl dát dohromady?" To, že se Leemu líbili muži nebylo tak velké překvapení. To, že se Crabbemu líbil mladý černoch taky nebylo nic zvláštního. Jejich vztah by nebyl ani nijak skandální. Lee Jordan byl z kouzelnické rodiny. Jeho otec Xiomar Jordan pocházel z Afriky a jeho rod měl mnoho generací kouzelníků. Leeova matka Leah byla ze smíšené rodiny a Harry jen tušil, že v nějaké generaci je příbuzná s Angelinou Johnsovou.

Jiným problémem ale mohl být postoj Lea. Jordanova rodina byla většinou neutrální, přesto případně zapletení s rodinou Smrtijedů by nebylo příjemné. Navíc, aby Harry byl upřímný Lee byl poměrně pohledný mladý muž, na druhou stranu Vincent Crabbe byl ne příliš chytrý hromotluk, který o sebe moc nedbal.

„Takže si Leemu řekl, že o něj má Crabbe zájem?" zvědavě.

„No, ne... Řekl jsem mu, že některý Zmijozel o něj má zájem," vysvětlil neochotně Draco. „Nejdřív chci zjistit jaký je jeho postoj k celé té věci. Nechci zbytečně vystavovat Vincenta nějakým tlakům nebo posměškům. Možná to nevíš, ale Nebelvíři jsou v tomhle dost zlí."

Harry se na něj zamračil. Jistě, protože Zmijozelové byli takoví empatičtí dobráci.

„Dobře, Harry, nemáme na to celý den. Musím se jít vysprchovat a upravit a ty jdi... No, cokoliv co po ránu děláš. Sejdeme se za tři hodiny u brány k Prasinkám," rozhodl Draco. „Nenech se chytit a nebuď pozdě." S tím plavovlasý mladík vyšel z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.

Potter s povzdechem našel a oblékl vlastní košili, zamířil do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Hned poté, co vkročil do místnosti se k němu otočilo několik studentů. Očividně nebylo tajemstvím, že nestrávil noc ve své posteli. Seamus, který jako první spatřil vykukující modřinky hlasitě zahvízdal. Harry cítil, jak mu to obličeje stoupá krev.

„Harry!" vykřikla Hermiona. „Kde si byl? Ron říkal, žes nebyl v ložnici a- Je to cucflek? S kým si- Oh-" Hermioniny oči se v poznání rozšířily. „Ještěže jsme nešli pro Brumbála," zamumlala tiše. I její tváře pomalu rudly, urychleně si sedla. Ginny na Harryho zírala, vypadala dost nepotěšeně.

„Pojď," zamumlal Ron, těkal pohledem všude mimo Harryho. Odtáhl kamaráda do společné ložnice.

„Kdes byl? S Malfoyem?"

„Ne Malfoy, Zmijozel," s úsměvem ho opravil Harry.

„Je mi jedno jak se jmenuje!" rozhořčeně. „Byl si s ním?"

„A když jo?"

„Harry," nahněvaně. „Měli jsme o tebe strach. Když jsem ti včera řekl o Leem a pak si odešel a pak se Lee vrátil a..." Ron se roztřeseně nadechl. „Nechtěl nám říct, co se stalo, jestli tě viděl, prostě nic. Myslel jsem si, že jste se třeba pohádali, poprali o Malfo-Zmijozela!"

„Draco s Jordanem nic nemá," zamračeně. Ta myšlenka mu dost vadila.

„Kde si byl? Ty a on..." Weasley zrudl. „Měli jste sex?" přesto se musel zeptat.

„Co? O tom se bavit nebudeme."

„Řekl bych ti, kdybych měl sex."

„Což bude kdovíkdy. A ne, neměli jsme sex."

„Hej! Když budu chtít, může mít sex," rozlobeně.

„Vážně, Rone? Budeme se o tom bavit? Navíc, myslel jsem, že ses zaslíbil Viktorovi," škodolibě.

„To, že on si to myslí, neznamená, že to tak je!"

„Rone," povzdechl si Harry. „Tenhle rozhovor už dávno ztratil smysl. Neměl jsem s Dracem sex, ale ano, náš vztah snad konečně někam pokročil," spokojený úsměv.

Ron si ho zamračeně prohlížel. Bouřilo se v něm jeho puritánsky vychované 'já' a jeho dospívající milování chtivé hormony. Taky měl nějaké potřeby! Viktor si to měl uvědomit a buď se odstěhovat do Prasinek, nebo to zařídit jinak.

„Teď když mě omluvíš, musím se jít připravit a..." Harry na něj nejistě pohlédl. „Potřeboval bych, aby mě kryl."

„Co?"

„Jo, totiž, někam s Dracem jdeme a nechci, aby někdo ve škole dělal zbytečné problémy."

„Kam?"

„Ke svatému Mungovi.

„Jsi nemocný? Je Malfoy nemocný? Je to nakažlivé? Co ti je?"

„Ne, Merline, chvíli mlč. Nikomu nic není, Draca napadlo, že bych mohl zkusit vyřešit můj zrak. Víc, zjistit, jestli se nedá opravit."

„Oh, myslel jsem, že už si to zjišťoval, proto nosíš brýle," Ron se tvářil nejistě.

„Jo, no... Nikdo mi neřekl, že ta možnost je," rozmrzele.

Když Harry vyšel z koupelny, zjistil, že má ještě dobré dvě hodiny čas. Neměl pořádně ještě hlad, rozhodl se proto, že v kuchyni se staví až na cestě ven z hradu. Místo toho si sedl na postel a otevřel Regulův deník.

 _10.07.1976_

 _Co jsem komu udělal, že tady musím být? Jsem ještě dítě, copak si to nikdo neuvědomuje? Tohle všechno je mimo mé schopnosti! Nechci tu být! Chci domů! Chci mého bratra, mého otce, chci maminku..._

 _Přežil jsem den v Ravenholmu, ale nemyslím, že přežiju další. Jednou možná někdo najde mé tělo, snad to bude jen tělo, snad se ze mě nestane jedna z těch věcí, jedno z monster, které tu jsou. Taky to dřív byli lidi, vidím jejich části, vidím jak trpí. Část jich, jakoby ještě vnímala, jakoby žili v bolesti, utrpení, ale nemohli s tím nic dělat, museli se podřídit tomu, co se z nich stalo. Nejsem si úplně jistý datem, čas tu běží jinak, budu to počítat jako zpátky doma a doufat, že pokud přežiju, tak se vrátím včas. Téměř jsem nespal, řev tady téměř nikdy nekončí a když přijde ticho, je to ještě děsivější. Zavřel jsem se v blízké budově a zvažuju další kroky. Nevím kam dál, kam jít, co dělat. Není divu, že tohle místo lidi změní, buď se člověk zblázní, nebo otupý. Moje první setkání s monstrem nebylo příjemné. Byl jsem vyděšený, netušil jsem, co mě čeká. Ty věci, nevím jak to nazývat, nejsou to zombie, ne takové, ne běžné. Vypadají, jakoby to byli lidi, ale na hlavě mají jakéhosi parazita. Když jsem tu věc zastřelil, tak parazit odpadl, ale ještě žil a zaútočil. Než jsem se vzpamatoval a uklidnil, tak jsem na tu věc vystřílel celý zásobník. Co by mi to udělalo? Změnilo by mě to na stejnou obludu? Mám obavu z toho, co mě ještě čeká. Ten řev v dálce, není z těchhle věcí, tuším, že tam bude něco horšího. Slyším hluk, zní to jako kroky. Je to ve stejné budově, na stejném patře. Blíží se. Snad přežiju další den..._

Potter se roztřeseně nadechl. Byl čas jít za Dracem, ale jak teď měl odejít. Chtěl vědět, co se stalo. Jak Regulus přežil. Co ještě potkal. Jak... Bylo toho tolik. Čím dál se v deníku dostával, tím méně se mu na podobnou výpravu chtělo jít. Jenže tušil, že už nemůže vycouvat. Kdyby nic jiného, tak Draco by jej nenechal.

Zklamaně odložil deník a vydal se přes kuchyň k bráně vedoucí směrem k Prasinkám. Nepochyboval o tom, že plavovlasý mladík tam na něj již čeká.

 **Pozn**.: Tak, nevím jak je to na různých stránkách a varováním. Když není sex, tak je to mládeži přístupné? Každopádně pokud to čte nějaký puritán a přijde mu, že varování není dostatečné, tak před nahlášením to napište mě, thanks. To jen takový vsuvka, protože vím, že konkrétně na fanfiction webu s tím byly problémy...

Každopádně, snad někoho potěším, ještě na rok 1997 mám lehkou osnovu, takže povídka bude asi dost dlouhá :-D


	41. Chapter 41

Přesně, jak Harry předpokládal, Draco na něj už čekal.

„Promiň, já-"

„Nechci to vědět, začíná se z toho stávat dost nepříjemný zvyk," zamračil se Draco.

„Já vím, promiň," sklesle. Musel s tím časem něco udělat, nebylo možné, aby stále chodil pozdě. Věděl, že to ostatní štve, jeho by taky štvalo na někoho stále čekat, jen pokaždé se prostě stalo, že mu do toho něco přišlo, že ho něco zdrželo, že... Ano, možná to částečně byly výmluvy, protože to neříkal nahlas.

„Takže, jak se k Mungovi dostaneme?" zajímal se radši Harry, snaže se tak odvrátit Draca od jeho nedochvilnosti.

Plavovlasý mladík se na něj zamračil. „Už jsem ti to říkal."

„Jo? Tedy, jo, jasně, vím..." pátral v paměti. „Od Prasečí hlavy?"

„Nepamatuješ si to? Neposlouchal si mě snad, když jsem ti to říkal?" Draco začínal znít naštvaně.

„Jasně že poslouchal. Od Prasečí hlavy, jasně."

Zmijozel si povzdechl, bez další slov se vydal do Prasinek. Jeho klidná vyrovnanost se s Potterovou přítomností velice rychle ztrácela.

V hostinci si Harry uvědomil, že nikdy pořádně vevnitř nebyl. Slyšel samozřejmě různé zvěsti o směsici lidí, kteří se zde scházeli, ale teď je viděl na vlastní oči. Byl to pravý opak hostince U Tří košťat. Tady nebyly studenti ani profesoři. Byly zde podivné ztracené existence. Navíc tady rozhodně nebylo tak narváno jako v populárnějším podniku. Zajímavé pro Harryho bylo, že sem chodil i Ron s Viktorem, rozhodně by to rudovlasého nebelvíra neřekl, že se bude zdržovat v takovém podniku. Když se nad tím tak zamyslel, zdálo se, že Ron zahodil předsudky proti temným kouzelníkům a černé magii. To bylo v pořádku. Harry věděl, že ne za tak dlouho ho čeká podobné zvažování. Zatím sám sebe rád považoval za neutrálního. Ve válce s Voldemortem bude samozřejmě proti němu, ale to neznamená, že bude na straně světla. Možná by mohl úplně zůstat neutrální, nebojovat pro nikoho. Možná tahle válka s Voldemortem ani nebyla důležitá, možná při pohledu z většího rozsahu byla jen nicotná. A kdo ví co přijde potom. Třeba strana světla vůbec neznamenalo, že to je strana dobra...

„Doufám, že umíš cestovat s Letaxem," zamumlal Draco. Nečekal na odpověď a vstoupil do krbu, očividně jej Harryho nedochvilnost stále dopalovala.

Potter jej v povzdechem následoval, koutkem oka viděl hospodského, kterak si je zamyšleně prohlíží. Rozhodl se to neřešit, co by s tím teď udělal. Snad hospodský hned nepoběží do školy a nebude na ně žalovat.

S tou myšlenkou se hned při výstupu z krbu v nemocnici u Svatého Munga svěřil Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík jen pokýval hlavou. „To byl Aberforth Brumbál."

„Brumbál?" překvapeně.

„Jo, mladší bratr drahého ředitele."

Harry na něj zmateně zíral. Netušil, že Brumbál měl bratra. Popravdě se o to nikdy nijak nezajímal. Překvapující bylo, že Brumbál vůdce Fénixova řádu měl bratra, který očividně v řádu nebyl.

„Bez obav, ten řediteli nic neřekne," dodal Draco.

„Jsi si jistý?"

„No jo, slyšel jsem, že spolu nemají právě dobré vztahy, navíc, Aberforth dostal dost štědře zaplaceno, aby nás nechal bez problémů projít."

„Oh." To Harry netušil. Jeho by ani nenapadlo někomu za něco platit. Možná měl Regulus pravdu a nejen každý Zmijozel potřeboval svého Nebelvíra, ale i každý Nebelvír potřeboval svého lstivého hada.

Harry popošel a zastavil se před velkou informační tabulí, která návštěvníkům dávala znát, jaké oddělení je na které patře. Přízemí – Nehody s kouzelnými předměty, – Zranění způsobená kouzelnými tvory, – Kouzelné infekce a nemoci, – Otravy, – Trvalá poškození, uzavřené oddělení, – Bistro, nemocniční prodejna, – Alternativní medicína, – Vrozená onemocnění, nemoci nemagického původu, – Lůžkové oddělení, – Speciální péče.

„Kam jdeme?" otočil se k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík stál vedle něj a zamračeně studoval tabuli.

„Sedmé patro, vrozená onemocnění. Předpokládám, že když zjistí, že se tvá oční vada nedá léčit, tak tě pošlou do šestého patra a snad ti aspoň dají lepší brýle nebo najdou jiné řešení."

„Jo, snad," nejistě. Bylo by pěkné nemuset nosit brýle, i když si na ně už dost zvykl.

Následoval Draca do výtahu. „Už si tady někdy byl?" zeptal se Zmijozela.

„Jo, párkrát. Naposledy, než jsem dával příspěvek."

„No jo, vlastně," To už Harry vypustil. „To bylo dost peněz," vzpomněl si na Ronovo šílení ohledně té částky.

„Pro mě ne."

„Hm... Četl jsem, že to je na nějaké nové oddělení?"

„Dětské oddělení," přikývl Draco. „Ještě není dobudované. Má navazovat na budovu, mělo by mít méně pater, ale jen pro děti."

„To je zajímavý. Víš, mudlové mají běžné dětská oddělení," dodal.

Draco si povzdechl. „Vím o tom. I když to dost nerad přiznávám, tak mudlové jsou v některých směrech o dost napřed."

Harry na něj zíral. Tohle od Draca nečekal. Věděl, že Draco se ještě stále pere s předsudky vůči nemagické společnosti, takže tohle byl od něj výrazný pokrok.

„Netvař se tak překvapeně," zamračil se na něj Zmijozel. „Jsme tady, super, ty výtahy jsou hrozné." Draco vystoupil a zamířil k nejbližšímu léčiteli. „Dobrý den, jdeme za léčitelem Stöfferem."

„Dveře sedmsetpatnáct." Léčitel si je přeměřil pohledem. Plavovlasý mladík si ho dál nevšímal, popadl Harryho za ruku a vedl ho k určeným dveřím. „Proč na nás tak zíral?" Tiše se ptal Harry.

„Proč myslíš? Jsi Chlapec, který přežil," znechuceně. No jo vlastně, ve škole bylo tak snadné na to zapomenout.

Draco zaklepal na dveře. Jeho do teď naštvaný výraz se změnil do poměrně přívětivé masky. Dveře se otevřely, přivítal je menší starší hnědovlasý muž s vřelým úsměv. „Oh, pan Zmijozel, čekal jsem na vás. Pojďte, pojďte dál. A tohle je předpokládám pan Potter." Nadšeně je vpustil do pokoje. Harry pohlédl na Draca. „Netvař se tak, byli jsme objednaní."

Opět si Harry uvědomil o kolik se Draco chová dospěleji než on. Raději se rozhlédl po místnosti. Léčitel Stöffer přešel k velkému stolu u okna, posadil se, naproti němu bylo několik židlí, Draco bez vyzvání na jednu z nich dosedl. Harry ho pomalu následoval. V pokoji bylo několik plakátů, většinou částí těla a orgánů, všechny byly magické a všechny se pohybovaly. To Harry přišlo dost odporné. Taky zde bylo velké lůžko a obrovská skříň s různými lektvary a magickými přísadami. Z pokoje vedly ještě jedny dveře, snad do soukromí laboratoře, možná koupelna...

Potter se posadil vedle Draca.

„Takže, pane Pottere, pan Zmijozel mi už řekl o vašem problému. Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, nikdy vás ohledně zraku žádný léčitel neviděl? Ani školní léčitelka? Hm, kdo by to do ní řekl, Poppy bývala dost pečlivá," tiše pro sebe. „Každopádně," opět se zářivě usmál. „Nemáte nějaké podklady od mudlovských léčitelů? Počkat, ne tak si neříkají. Doktoři. Nemáte nějaká jejich zjištění? Doktorů?"

„Uhm, totiž..." Harry znejistěl.

„U Azazela, Pottere," zavrčel Draco. „Nebyl u žádného léčitele, kouzelnického ani mudlovského," k léčiteli.

„Oh, vážně? To je překvapivé. Na základě čeho nosíte brýle?" zmateně.

„Uhm..." Harry cítil jak rudne, ano měl tohle zjišťovat dávno, ale do teď ho špatný zrak nijak zvlášť neobtěžoval.

„Dobrá tedy, no, uděláme základní sadu testů a uvidíme co se s tím dá dělat. Nevím jestli o očních problémech něco víte? Ne? No dobrá. Kouzelnická společnost většinou na oční vady moc netrpí. Dalekozrakost stejně jako krátkozrakost se dá dobře léčit spojením lektvaru a kouzla, což samozřejmě není levná záležitost, ale pan Zmijozel mě ujistil, že to pro vás není problém..." pátravě se zadíval na Draca, ten jen přikývl. „Vetchozrakost se řeší hůře, ale to není váš problém. Pak jsou zde další poruchy zraku, každá se dá řešit individuálně, ale pokaždé je to komplikovanější. Některé vady bohužel ani magie není schopná řešit, pokud se stane, že to bude váš příklad, tak aspoň můžeme zajistit, abyste dostal odpovídající brýle."

„Jak to, že tedy kouzelníci nosí brýle?" zajímal se Harry.

„Jak jsme řekl, řešení problému není levné, někdy jsou vady, které řešit nejdou, hodně případů jsou taky kouzelníci z mudlovských rodin a ty o možnostech řešení nevědí. Harry si vzpomněl na Weasleyovi. Pan Weasley stejně jako Percy Weasley nosili brýle. Tiše o tom diskutoval s Dracem, když léčitel hledal pergamen na záznam Harryho očního testu.

„Weasleyovi?" Stöffer zvedl zrak od pergamenů. „Mladý pan Prewett za mnou nedávno byl, bohužel má silný Astigmatismus, takže bude muset nosit brýle i nadále. Předpokládám, že stejný problém má i jeho otec, i když ten byl pouze na korekčním oddělení pro brýle a nezjišťoval možnosti léčby," dodal zamyšleně léčitel. Na Harryho zmatený výraz pokračoval, „Jak jsem řekl, u kouzelníků nejsou oční vady tolik běžné a ještě méně ty neřešitelné, takže není třeba tolik odborníků na tyto problémy."

„Navíc by si těžko léčbu mohli dovolit," zamumlal Draco.

„Ano, to je bohužel pravda. Mladý pan Prewett ovšem s titulem Lorda získal i galeony, takže se o korekci zajímal. Dobrá, začneme. Pane Pottere, lehněte si prosím na postel. Udělám klasický screening zaměřený jen na oči, neměl byste nic cítit."

Tmavovlasý Nebelvír vrhl na Draca nejistý pohled. Zmijozel si povzdychl.

Za chvíli již Harry ležel na lůžku a sledoval léčitele, kterak nad ním mává hůlkou, držíce ve druhé ruce pergamen, na který se zaznamenávaly výsledky. Stöffer sklonil hůlku. Spokojeně mlaskl, přečetl si záznam. „Vypadá to dobře. I když se divím, že jste s takovou vadou byl schopen něco vidět, zvláště s těma brýlema," znechuceně vzal Harryho brýle do rukou. „Ty vyhodíme, co vy na to?" nečekal na odpověď a nechal kulaté brýle zmizet. „Dobře, je to silná vada, ale zcela léčitelná."

„Můžete to vyléčit hned?" zajímal se Draco.

„Samozřejmě, samozřejmě, to není problém. Pacient by pak měl být pokud možno co nejvíce v klidu. Vracíte se do školy? Bylo by více než vhodné nenamáhat dalších čtyřiadvacet hodin zrak. Vlastně úplně nejlepší při tak velké korekci bude, když vám oči po zákroku zakryjeme a zítra vám je pan Zmijozel může odkrýt. Neměl byste pak mít jakýkoliv problém."

„To mám do zítra nevidět?" poplašeně. Ta představa se mu vůbec nelíbila. „Nemůže se třeba udělat jedno oko a pak druhé?"

Léčitel s Dracem na něj nechápavě pohlédli. Stöffer se usmál. „Ne, to určitě ne. Lektvar se podává se dvou fázích, přičemž ta první působí v krvi, tedy není možnost vyléčit jen jedno oko. Samozřejmě pokud je postiženo jen jedno, tak ta možnost je, ale ve vašem případě..."

„Pottere," zavrčel Draco. „Nedělej drahoty."

„Jde o to, že... Jak se dostanu do školy a pak-"

„To není problém," rozhodně prohlásil Zmijozel. „Do školy tě odvedu a pak prostě zůstaneš tam, kde jsi byl ráno."

„Myslíš v Kom-"

„Přesně tam," utnul ho Draco.

Stöffer mezitím vyndal ze skříně s roztodivnými lektvary dva flakónky s různobarevnými lektvary.

„Dobře, nejprve vám vysvětlím postup. Toto," zamával jednou lahvičkou. „Je Ustálovací lektvar, umožňuje koncentraci vaší magie do postiženého místa, konkrétně tedy nyní do očí. Pak budete v klidu ležet, zatímco budu pronášet léčitelskou formuli. Poté vám do každého oka vložím kapku Očního lektvaru. Oční lektvar přímo pracuje s již navázaným kouzlem a oko začne léčit. Proces není příjemný. Ze začátku neucítíte nic zvláštního, ale po aplikaci lektvaru do očí přijde dost výrazná bolest. Ne trvá dlouho, ale je intenzivní," léčitel si ho přeměřil pohledem. „Pak se to ustálí to nepříjemného pocitu, která ale za pár hodin odezní."

„Co když neodezní?"

„Odezní. Nejste první kdo si oči nechá opravovat a za ta léta nebyl jediný problém. Měl jsem tu i malé děti a pokud to zvládly oni, pak musíte i vy," rozhodně.

Draco za nimi nespokojeně zamlaskal.

Stöffer si ho nevšímal. „Ustálovací lektvar může mít několik drobných vedlejších účinků, nic výrazného. Můžeme začít?" hleděl na Harryho. Potter si povzdechl. To čeho se to zase nechal uvrtat. „Jak vedlejších účinků?"

„Ustálovací lektvar působí s vaší magií, může teda aktivovat nějaké geny, které do teď nepřevládaly. Není to nic strašného, většina souvisí se vzhledem-"

„Se vzhledem?" zpozorněl Draco.

„Některým mým pacientům se změnila barva očí, výjimečně tvar očí, někdy tvar uší, někteří pak měli sklony víc růst nebo přibývat na váze, nic drastického. Lektvar prostě může aktivovat geny, které stojí za vzhledem, pokud třeba někdo ve vaší rodině měl modré oči, může se stát, že lektvar je upřednostní před zelenou barvou a barva se změní. Nestane se tak hned, je to postupná nenápadná změna."

„To se mi nelíbí," mumlaje. Nechtěl, aby jeho oči změnily barvu, byla to jediná věc, která ho nějak spojovala s matkou.

„Nemusí to samozřejmě mít žádný vliv," ujistil ho léčitel.

„Pottere, nezdržuj to, vzhled je malichernost vzhledem k tomu, že budeš vidět," zamračil se na něj Draco. Jemu se to mluvilo, určitě měl ve své rodové linii jen krásné lidi se super geny.

„Dobře, dobře, tak jo, začneme." Než si to mohl rozmyslet.

„Skvělé, vypijte celou lahvičku," Stöffer mu podal flakónek s Ustálovacím lektvarem. Harry se ještě naposledy zadíval na Draca, jen doufal, že on nebude ten první případ, kdy se to nepovedlo. Přesně jak léčitel říkal, lektvar na něj nijak nepůsobil, s mírným neklidem se snažil uvolnit a jen ležet a sledovat léčitele, kterak nad ním mává hůlkou a pronáší rozsáhlé fráze v latině.

Netušil kolik času uběhlo, zabral se do vlastních myšlenek a obava z něj tak trochu opadla. Léčitel sklonil hůlku. „Dobrá, nyní musíte nechat oči otevřené, abych vám mohl aplikovat druhý lektvar. Pak oči zavřete a já vám je převážu. Pan Zmijozel vám zítra obvaz sundá," léčitel i Harry pohlédli na Draca, který seděl u léčitelova stolu a zaujatě listoval v jakémsi kouzelnickém časopise. Jen bez zájmu přikývl. Netušil, proč s tím Potter dělá takové drahoty, kdyby jeho opatrovníci byli co k čemu, tak by mu oči nechali opravit už dávno.

„Ležte klidně," vybídl jej Stöffer. Harryho neklid se vrátil. Do zítřka bude odkázán na Draca a jeho ochotu, to nebylo zrovna něco co jej lákalo. Mladého Zmijozela sice milovat a plně mu věřil, ale... Ale stále měl špatný pocit z toho být na někom závislý.

Léčitel mu jednou rukou chytl hlavu a druhou přiblížil lahvičku k oku. Nebelvír měl co dělat, aby neucukl. Do oka mu dokápla kapička, léčitel rychle aplikoval lektvar i do druhého oka. Právě včas. Bolest byla naprosto nečekaná. Harry přes svá předsevzetí zaúpěl. Bylo to jako by mu do očí zapichovali rozžhavené tyče. Bolest se ve vlnách rozlila do celé hlavy. Ani si neuvědomil, kdy se schoulil do klubíčka a rukama zakryl tvář. Stejně náhle jako bolest přišla, tak zmizela. Harry se roztřeseně nadechl.

„Neotevírejte oči," upozornil ho léčitel. Cosi zašustělo a za chvíli Potter cítil, kterak mu kolem hlavy vázal obvaz.

„Jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se tiše Draco. Harry si až teď uvědomil, že stál vedle něj. Nejspíš ani plavovlasý mladík si neuvědomil, že lektvar může být tak bolestivý a to on jen viděl jaký vliv to na Harryho mělo. Stačilo to však na to, aby o to znepokojilo.

Potter přikývl. Teď už byl v pořádku. Bolest zmizela, zůstal jen trochu nepříjemný tlak a lehké šimrání v okolí očí.

Rozloučili se s léčitelem, Harry si uvědomil, že Draco platil. S tím nepočítal, budou si to muset vyjasnit, měl dost peněz na to, aby za sebe byl schopný sám platit, navíc za takovéhle věci. Stöffer ještě dal Dracovi potřebné informace a pak už Harry cítil, kterak jej plavovlasý mladík bere za ruku a vede pryč.

„Půjdeš první a počkáš v hostinci hned vedle krbu," instruoval Harryho Draco.

„Co když vypadnu jinde?" zajímal se Potter vzpomínaje na svou první cestu Letaxovou sítí.

„Proč bys měl?" zmateně.

„No, jen tak," pokrčení rameny. „Stává se to."

„Dneska se ti to nestane," rozhodně. „Jdi, už takhle budeme rádi, jestli si nikdo nevšiml, že tam nejsi."

„Ty tam taky nejsi," upozornil ho Harry.

„Jistě, ale já nejsem Chlapec, který přežil," prozíravě. „Navíc profesoři si už zvykli, že tam nebývám. Mám taky Lordovské povinnosti, víš."

„Jo," zasmušile. To měl i on, ale pochyboval, že by mu tak snadno prošlo, kdyby chodil ze školy a do školy jak by se mu zlíbilo.

Nakonec se bez problémů dostali až do školy. Tady několikrát téměř narazili na profesora. Draco Harryho však bez problémů prováděl školou. Pro Harryho to bylo něco naprosto strašné, ne snad, že by ho Draco nechal někam spadnout nebo do něčeho nabourat, ale ten pocit, že nevidí, že neví zda se někdo neblíží, něco neblíží... Nebylo to příjemné, jen doufal, že zítra to bude lepší, že až mu Draco sundá obvaz, tak bez problémů uvidí. Moc si to tedy neuměl představit, vidět bez brýlí, vidět dobře, vidět a... Nikdy neviděl bez problémů, jaké to asi je?

„Co se stalo?" Harry rozeznal Ronův hlas. Jemu se Draco očividně nevyhnul.

„Weasley," zavrčel Zmijozel.

„Co si mu provedl? Harry!"

„Rone, to je v pořádku," povzdechl si Harry. „Zítra se to sundá a měl bych vidět."

„Měl?"

„Uvidí," rozhodně řekl Draco.

„No jo, ale... Co když tě někdo uvidí, budou vědět, žes nebyl ve škole."

„Ne snad, že by do toho někomu něco bylo, nebo by to někdo ještě mohl ovlivnit, ale i tak Harry raději bude spát v- Jinde."

„Jinde? Kde? Ve Zmijozelu?" Ron byl zmatený.

„V Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby," vysvětlil Harry, nevšímaje si Dracova naštvaného zavrčení. Plavovlasý mladík se s Ronem o informace o místnosti nechtěl dělit.

„Vlastně bys nám mohl přinést jídlo a Regulův deník, mám ho na posteli," řekl Harry dřív než Draco stihl říct něco, čím by Rona naštval. Navíc měl už docela hlad a věděl, že Draco od včerejšího dne nic nejedl. V rychlosti vysvětlil Ronovi kde najde Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby a s Dracovou pomocí tam zamířil. Doufal, že aspoň jeden z nich mu bude do zítřejšího dne dělat společnost.

 **Pozn**.: Měla jsem toho tedy pro tuto kapitolu naplánováno víc, ale návštěva u Munga se nějak protáhla. Tak příště...


	42. Chapter 42

**Napříč časem –**

O něco později Harry pohodlně seděl na posteli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, v nohách měl talíř s jídlem, který přinesl Ron. Vedle něj seděl Draco a listoval Regulovým deníkem. Nejmladší Weasleyovic syn seděl v nohách postele a netrpělivě čekal na Draca až začne číst. Harry byl rád, že Ron aspoň příliš nekomentoval to, jak místnosti vypadá. Sám jí pochopitelně vidět nemohl, ale Draco mu řekl, že je to ten samý pokoj, který ráno opouštěli. Mladý Zmijozel než se pustil do čtení rychle dočetla několik posledních zápisků, nechtěl vědět, co je v celém deníku, stačilo to, co se ho bude taky týkat.

 _12.07.1976_

 _Ještě stále jsem v Ravenholmu, ještě stále žiju. Ne mou zásluhou. Před dvěma dny mě našel Gordon. Gordon Freeman, mudla, říká o sobě, že je vědec, ať už to znamená cokoliv. Podle mě to není obyčejný mudla, má v sobě cosi temného, co mudlové nemívají. Na pohled je dost obyčejný. Hnědé krátké vlasy, brýle, vyšší než já, ale ne výrazně vysoký, spíš takový průměrný muž. Netuším kolik mu je let, ale odhadoval bych to na třicet až čtyřicet. Nechápe co v Ravenholmu dělám. Stejně tak bych se tomu ale mohl divit já. Freeman je z tohohle světa, nedostal se sem portálem. Za ty dva dny mi toho dost vysvětlil. Zdá se, že tenhle svět je v nějaké válce. V Ravenholmu se to tolik nepozná, tady je každý sám za sebe, ale dál je velký rozdíl ve stranách. Gordon mi nabídl, abych cestoval s ním, zdá se, že i dál za Ravenholmem máme stejný cíl. Gordon nebyl úplně jistě v tom, aby mi sdělil svůj pravý cíl, co tam bude dělat, ale nejsem úplnej pitomec, došlo mi, že v té válce, kterou tady vedou je Gordon na straně vzbouřenců. Sám později přiznal, že cestování s ním možná není nejlepší nápad, je prý hledaným mužem číslo jedna. Jenže všechno je lepší než být tady sám. Navíc v magickém světě, v mém světě, by Gordon možná nestál za nic, ale tady, kde každý je mudla, má velké schopnosti. Pokud mi někdo může pomoci, abych zůstal na živu, pak je mi jedno jaké má své vlastní cíle. Neřekl jsem mu to, protože je dost posedlý myšlenkou toho, že tento svět osvobodí, ale mě osobně je jedno jak to tady dopadne. Chci se jen bezpečně v celku a ve zdraví dostat domů._

„Ten svět je ve válce?" podivil se Ron, skočil tak Dracovi do čtení.

„Zdá se," Harry se zamyslel. Nic o tom světě nevěděl. Předpokládal, že se o to nemusel zajímat, oni šli jen do Ravenholmu a zpátky, mohlo jim být jedno, co se děje kolem.

Plavovlasý mladík se na ně zamračil se pokračoval ve čtení.

 _Gordon mi taky objasnil ta stvoření, která zde žijí. Lidé v tomto světe válčí s jinou rasou. Nežijí zde žádní neutrální, buď jste s vetřelci – Freeman jim říká Sdružení, nebo se vzbouřenci, kteří si říkají Odpor. Ta rasa, která svět obléhá buď lidi přinutí pracovat s nima, pro ně, nebo je zabije. Někteří se k nim přidají dobrovolně, ale Gordon říkal, že i ti jsou změněni. Nevím co přesně tím myslel. Co se těm lidem stalo? Každopádně vysvětlil mi zombie. Zkusím to trochu rozepsat a snad i sám sobě utřídit jak to vlastně je. Existují čtyři typy zombie. Klasické zombie, Gordon jim říká Nekrotické zombie, to jsou ty, na které jsem již narazil. Nejsou nijak extra rychlé, nebezpečné jsou hlavně jejich ruce přeměněné na dlouhé ostré pařáty. Když se střelí do hlavy, zemřou hned, pokud se trefím do jiné části těla, parazit se odpojí a dál sám utočí, i ten se však dá snadno zabít. Pak jsou tu Rychlostní zombie, jsou stvoření jiným druhem parazitů. Tyto zombie už s člověkem nemají nic společného. Jsou nebezpečné, rychlé, skáčou, útočí, jsou dravé a krvelačné. Ještě jsem na ně nenarazil, ale děsí mě. Gordon mi řekl, že ten řev, který slyšíme vydávají právě tyto zombie. Prý jsou to jen kostry potažené svaly. Gordon si myslí, že tělo hostitele se vlivem parazita rozpadlo, rozpustilo... Nechci je potkat! Dalším typem zombie jsou Jedové zombie. Jsou pomalé a jak už napovídá název, jedovaté. Jejich jed nezabijí hned, ale poraní. Člověk napadený jedovým parazitem se změní na hostitele, Gordon říkal, že tento hostitel má na hlavě jedového parazita, ale na zádech mu vyrůstá několik dalších a ty prý zombie při útoku hází. Jedové zombie jsou pomalé, ale musí se zabít jak hostitel, tak každý jeden parazit, kterého má na zádech i na hlavě. Gordon říkal, že i tento typ je v Ravenholmu. Poslednímu typu Gordon říká Zombine. Je to zombie stvořená z vojáka Sdružení. Tyhle zombie jsou rychlý, ne tak jako Rychlostní zombie, ale jako člověk. A prý jim jsou zachovalé nějaké instinkty vojáka, protože jsou schopni zaútočit granáty. O granátech jsem četl, když jsem studoval mudlovské zbraně a vůbec se mi nelíbí představa, že tak může útočit tvor jako zombie. Každopádně Gordon má za to, že tento typ není v Ravenholmu. Prý ale bude v Nova Prospektu, snad ne v té části kam musím jít._

 _Jsem teď trochu klidnější, když nejsem sám. Navíc Gordon mě bere jako dítě a má takový ty ochraňující tendence. Jindy by mě to snad urazilo, ale teď jsem rád, že zachování mého života vzal tak doslova._

 _13.07.1976_

 _Dnes jsme procházeli jakýmsi náměstíčkem. Nebylo by na tom nic divného, takových náměstí je tu spousty. Ravenholm, dokud se z něj nestalo tohle temné zamořené místo, musel být krásný. Dnes jsme taky prvně narazili na Jedové zombie. Trochu nás to zdrželo. Nejsem schopný tak rychle ovládat mudlovské zbraně a zombie mě překvapila. Schytal jsem tak přímý zásah jedu, než přiběhl Gordon a zbytek jedovatých parazitů zneškodnil. Jed bolí! Není smrtelně jedovatý, ve větší koncentraci určitě jo, ale jeden dva zásahy jsou jen nepříjemné – takto popsal Freeman. Lhář! Nevím jaké on má schopnosti vnímání bolesti, ale mé jsou teď značně přetížené. BOLÍ TO! Raději bych zemřel, než podobnou bolest opět zažívat. Gordon mě odtáhl do blízkého domu, našel tam lékárnu a ošetřil mi popáleniny, které jed způsobil. Mudlovské lékárničky jsou rozesety všude, stejně tak zásoby jídla a střeliva. Gordon mi vysvětlil, že jednou za čas jdou vybrané skupinky lidí z Odporu a zásoby na různých místech doplňují. Co bylo ale o mnoho zajímavější než mé setkání se zombie byl znak, který jsem zahlédl na blízké věžičce. Jsem si téměř jistý, že buď přímo tam, nebo v blízkosti, je ukryt Kámen vzkříšení._

Draco přestal číst. „Jsi si jistý, že tam stále chceš jít?" zeptal se Harryho.

„Jistě, vždyť si to četl, Kámen vzkříšení tam někde je."

„Nebo jen symbol, někdo ho mohl najít už před lety," dodal Ron. Draco se na něj zamračil.

„Proč ho Regulus nevzal? Mohl ho ukrýt někde v našem světě."

„Jo, to asi jo, ale Regulus věří v to, že právoplatný majitel musí podstoupit různé věci sám," řekl zamyšleně Harry. „Navíc v tom určitě vidí nějaké zlomyslné zadostiučinění, že někdo další tam bude muset jít."

„Není divu, že byl ve Zmijozelu."

Harry si povzdechl. Přesně tohle byl ten důvod, proč původně nechtěl, aby někdo jiný deník četl. Zvláště Draco. Ještě si na základně Regulových zkušeností cestu rozmyslí. „Musíme vidět to pozitivní."

„A to je přesně co? Že nás zombie neotráví na jeden zásah?" odfrkl si Draco.

„Nebo to, že tam jsou zásoby a my toho sebou nemusíme tolik nosit," dodal Harry.

„Hm..." Draco se zadíval na text v deníku, sice to četl, ale nějak mu to v mysli neuvízlo. Nebylo divu, jeho mysl se zastavil na nebezpečí, které je čekalo.

„Navíc je to před lety, třeba tam už zombie nejsou," řekl Ron.

„Třeba tam žije něco horšího," Draco se dál mračil.

„Draco, Ron má pravdu, Regulus tam byl před dvaceti lety, válka tam už určitě skončila. Někdo mohl jít a celý Ravenholm vyčistit."

„Proč automaticky předpokládáš, že vyhráli ti dobří?"

Harry si povzdechl. Snažil se to brát pozitivně, ale taky se začínal obávat. Je možné, že v tom světě válka ještě trvala? Mohl Ravenholm zůstat nedotčený? Co když se válka přesunula i tam, co když zombie budou jejich nejmenším problémem?

„A vůbec, co to znamená jiná rasa?" Draco dál hleděl do deníku.

„Myslím, že tím myslí jinou rasu, jako z jiné planety," opatrně. Už o tom četl v jiných knihách a byl o tom čím dál tím více přesvědčen, ač i jemu to znělo neuvěřitelně.

„Co?" Ron vyvalil oči. S Dracem si vyměnili nevěřícný pohled. „Mimozemšťané přece neexistují."

„Neřekl jsem, že existují, asi ne tady, ale Ravenholm je v jiné rovině, možná je taky na jiné planetě a tam očividně existují," pokračoval Harry.

„Nelíbí se mi to," zamumlal Zmijozel.

„Vždyť o nic nejde. Vem to tak, mudlové věří, že neexistuje magie tak proč by se nemohlo stát, že kouzelníci věří, že nejsou mimozemšťané? Přeci to, že něco neznáme neznamená, že to není."

„O to horší to je!" rozhodně.

„Čti dál," povzdechl si Harry. Nesnášel, že nevidí. Už aby byl další den a Draco mu obvazy mohl sundat.

 _16.07.1976_

 _S Gordonem jsme se rozdělili. Šel najít nějakého Otce Grigoriho, prý je to důležité pro jeho další úkol. Stále mi pořádně neřekl o co jde. Nevím jestli mě tím nechce zatěžovat, jestli se obává, abych nebyl zvěd Sdružení, nebo abych nevěděl moc informací, kdyby mě třeba chytili. Kdo ví, Gordon je dost soukromá osoba. Mám tu na něj čekat, ale nelíbí se mi to. Co když mě tu nechá? Co když na mě zapomene. Co když se rozhodne, že jsem pro něj zbytečná přítěž? Co když zemře a já tu budu marně čekat? Takže ne, nebudu tady čekat. Zkusím jít stejným směrem, kterým odešel a uvidím, přeci se musí stejnou cestou vracet, no ne?_

„Weasley, nemůžeš jíst potichu?" zavrčel Draco na rudovlasého Nebelvíra. Ron se na něj zašklebil. Už během Dracova čtení stihl dojíst vlastní příděl jídla, které obstaral v kuchyni a teď pomalu vyprazdňoval Zmijozelův talíř. Naštěstí pro Draca o tom Harry nevěděl, jinak by se opět znepokojoval jeho stravovacími návyky.

 _Už vím co jsou Rychlostní zombie. Jsou zlé, jsou hrozné, jsou kruté. Tohle přece nemohli být lidé! Jejich vzhled Gordon dost podhodnotil. Vypadají jako lidé stažení z kůže, je to odporné. Zaútočilo jich na mě několik z různých stran. Dvě se mi podařilo zabít, ale třetí se ke mně dostala. Zastřelil jsem jí, ale ne dřív než mě poranila. Jestli jsem si myslel, že jed je bolestivý, tak tohle je peklo. Sedím na střeše, dál jsme se nedostal. Nevím co mám dělat. Snad mě najde Gordon. Snad bude rychlý. Nemám dost sil na to, abych našel úkryt. Nemám síly na to, abych se ubránil dalšímu útoku. Nemám... Slyším vlastní krev, kterak dopadá na zem pode mnou. Myslím, že konec je blízko. Měl jsem se smířit se Siriusem..._

Draco se odmlčel.

„Co? Proč si přestal? Co se stalo?" naléhal Ron.

„Nejde to přečíst. Je to rozmazané. Myslím, že... Myslím, že to je krev," Draco zmlkl.

„Je tam ještě další zápisek?" naléhal Harry. Regulus musel přežít! Věděl, že ano, musel se vrátit a žít, ale jak?

„Jo, ale-"

„Nečti ho, ne dneska," zarazil ho Harry. Právě teď měl dost. V Dracově hlase slyšel, že i jeho deník rozrušil.

„Rone, myslíš, že bys nás mohl nechat?"

„Hm.. Jo, no..." Weasley si povzdechl. „Předpokládám, že na noc se do věže nevrátíš?"

„Ne, až zítra. Až uvidím, snad."  
„Proč bys neviděl?" Draco se na něj zamračil.

„Jo, jen, zní to tak neuvěřitelně," slabý úsměv.

„Neuvěřitelné je, že ti do teď nevadilo, že blbě vidíš," odseknutí.

„Jo, Harry, v tomhle má pravdu," přisadil si Ron.

„Nechtěl si jít?" zamračil se směrem, kterým tušil kamaráda.

Když Ron konečně odešel. Draco zaklapl Regulův deník. Nelíbilo se mu, co četl. Stejně jako Harry věděl, že mladý Black nezemře, ale právě teď se zdálo, že to s ním nemůže dopadnout dobře.

„Nepřemýšlej nad tím," řekl Harry. Zmijozel si opět povzdychl. Musel nad tím přemýšlet. Nebyl zvyklý vystavovat se takovému typu nebezpečí. Navíc nevěděl jak se zachová, co když až dojde na věc, tak bude zbabělý? Co když uteče a Harryho tam nechá? Co když se Harrymu něco stane? Co když zamrzne a nebude schopný ho ochránit, co když...

„Draco, bude to v pohodě," pokračoval Harry, snad tušíce nad čím Zmijozel přemýšlí.

„Ale co když-"

„Ne, bude to v pohodě. Půjdeme tam, najdeme Kámen a nic se nikomu z nás nestane," rozhodně. Poposunul se blíž k plavovlasému chlapci. Objal ho a v duchu proklínal nápad právě teď číst Regulův deník. V jiný den, v den kdy by normálně viděl, by mohl vytušit jak se k Dracovi chovat, jak ho třeba utěšit. Zdálo se, že na Draca deník opravdu působil a ne pozitivně.

-HPT-

Harry si ani neuvědomil kdy padla noc a už tu bylo nedělní ráno.

„Byl tady Weasley a nechal ti tu snídani," ozval se Draco. Nejspíš tedy bylo již pozdní ráno.

„A co ty?"

„Nemám hlad."

„Draco, to přeci není normální. Musíš něco jíst," zamračil se Harry.

„Pottere," zavrčení.

„Ne, pěkně se spolu najíme a pak mi sundáš ty zatracený obvazy," rozhodně. Právě teď bral jako plus, že nevidí a nemůže tak vidět Dracův výraz. Vědě, že Draca štve, ale jeho zase zlobil Dracův přístup. Musel přeci o sebe trochu víc pečovat. Není zdravé se tak zanedbávat. A pak, čekala je nebezpečná cesta a pokud se do té doby Draco složí, tak to ničemu neprospěje. Ještě hůř, kdyby ho jeho stravování dostihlo až v Ravenholmu.

V klidu se najedli. Harry sice na Draca neviděl, ale slyšel jeho tiché kletby vysílané jeho směrem. Co na tom, Regulus jasně napsal, že hlavním údělem Nebelvíra je starat s o svého Zmijozela.

Konečně dojedli. Harry už byl netrpělivý. Chtěl zjistit, zda opravdu uvidí a jaké to bude. Nepamatoval si, že by někdy viděl dobře, ostře.

„Dobře, sundám ti obvazy, asi nech oči zavřené." Harry cítil, jak k němu Draco přistoupil. Plavovlasý mladík už nejspíš zapomněl na svůj hněv ohledně nucení do jídla.

Potter cítil Dracovi opatrné prsty, které mu pomalu sundavaly obvaz z očí.

„Tak jo, můžeš otevřít," oznámil po chvilce Draco.

Harry otevřel oči a vzápětí je prudce zavřel. Denní světlo bylo náhlé a moc silné. Trvalo několik minut, než si jeho zrak zvykl a než byl schopný pořádně se rozhlédnout kolem. Viděl! Opravdu viděl a nepotřeboval na to brýle. Jak skvělý to byl pocit! Potěšeně se zadíval na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík trpělivě čekal. „No?"

„Vidím," jásavě. „To je... Neuvěřitelné," unešeně se rozhlížel kolem. Předtím si neuvědomoval jak špatný jeho zrak byl i s brýlemi. Ale teď... Všechno bylo tak ostré, tak jasné, tak skvělé!

„Draco," začal po chvíli opatrně. „Nevypadám jinak?" vzpomněl si na léčitele a to, že vyslovil možnost nežádoucích účinků v podobě mírné změny vzhledu.

„Hmm... Ani ne, oči máš furt zelené, i když možná ostřejší, ale kdo ví, předtím si měl věčně zapatlané brýle," upřímně řekl Draco. „I když..."

„Co? Co? Mám velký nos? Uši?" Harry poplašeně šmátral po obličeji. Nepřežil by, kdyby měl mít třeba výrazný nos jako Snape. I když nevěděl o tom, že by někdo takový v jeho rodu měl. Snape to nejspíš zdědil z mudlovské strany své rodiny.

„Myslím, že máš světlejší vlasy."

„Vlasy?" zmateně. „Světlejší? Jako jako? Do blond?"

„Nemyslím, že se dostaneš až k blond," Draco protočil oči v sloup, Potter byl neuvěřitelný. „Spíš je to světlejší černá, ale Stöffer říkal, že změna může probíhat pár týdnů, postupně. Takže je možné, že ti zesvětlají do hněda, možná..."

„Do hněda?"

„Jo, ale to bych neřešil. Hnědá není špatná. Navíc dost kouzelníků má černé vlasy, aspoň nebude tuctový," pokrčil rameny Draco. Harry se zamračil. To sice byla pravda, ale vlasy měl po otci, když se mu změní barva, tak svého otce už nebude připomínat. I když... Možná to nebude naškodu.

 **Pozn**.: Ve hře Half-life parazitům měnícím lidi na zombie říká Headcrab (Fast Headcrab, Poison headcrab), ten název se i nelíbí ani v angličtině a ani v překladu, tak jim budu nadále říkat parazité. Gordon Freeman je postava ze hry, bude to jedna z těch postav, které přijdou vykonají své a odejdou, možná se s ní ještě potká Harry s Dracem, ale víc nic, není pro nás důležitý. To je, aby jste se neobávali, že přidávám nějaké OC postavy, nesnáším OC postavy a zkusím se jich co nejvíc vyvarovat, nebo jich co nejvíc zabít :-D


	43. Chapter 43

**Napříč časem –**

Uběhl víc jak týden, za který se Harry nestihl příliš věnovat ničemu kromě školy. Snažil se to brát tak, že když teď ve škole zabere, tak pak bude mít víc času na jiné aktivity. Taky se ten týden snažil odreagovat od Regulova deníku. Samozřejmě, že byl nedočkavý až zjistí co se dál dělo, jak Regulus přežil. Ale potřeboval mít chvíli oddech od všechny těch hrůz, které jej čekají. Na chvíli chtěl být jen obyčejný teenager, kterého nanejvýš může trápit, zda má všechny úkoly. Taky se snažil věnovat vztahu s Dracem. Často poslední dny s plavovlasým mladíkem společně studovali, nebo jen vedle sebe leželi v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Ve fyzickém vztahu nijak nepospíchali. Mazlili se, líbali se, ale oba se cítili ještě příliš mladí na to, aby pokročili někam dál. Harry měl za to, že až budou oba připravení, tak tu správnou chvíli poznají. I jemu hormony ovládanému tělu právě teď stačilo to co s Dracem mají.

Právě teď se ale trápil pro něco jiného, pro něco malicherného. Ještě před týdnem, ve chvíli kdy mu Draco sundal z očí obvaz se snažil brát případné změny tak jak přijdou, samozřejmě před Dracem reptal, ale myslel si, že je s tím víceméně smířený. Nyní stál před zrcadlem a zamračeně se probíral vlasy. Draco mu sice říkal, že je možné, že zhnědnou, ale moc s tím nepočítal. Spíš si myslel, že třeba lehce zesvětlají. Jde to, mít světle černé vlasy? Nebo možná tmavě hnědé... Přes týden vlasy pomalu nenápadně měnily barvy až se konečně zdálo, že se usadily na spíš světlejší hnědé. Harry nebyl malicherný, aspoň si to myslel, bylo mu jedno jakou barvu mají jeho vlasy. Ale teď jak se tak pozoroval zjistil, že svého otce už téměř nepřipomíná. To jej mrzelo. Na jednu stranu bylo pěkné vymanit se z jakéhosi stínu, který na něj James Potter vrhal. Na druhou stranu byl skleslý, že už svým rodičům není moc podobný. Měl matčiny oči, to bylo skvělé! Ale jinak nic. Kdyby mu třeba vlasy zrudly, aby víc připomínal matku, proti tomu by nic neměl. Ale hnědá byla taková nijaká.

„Víš, pokud ti to tolik vadí, můžeš si barvu měnit lektvarem," poznamenal za ním stojící Draco, který sledoval jeho nešťastnou tvář.

„Ne, to ne... Jen je to nezvyk."

Zmijozel protočil oči v sloup. A o něm se říkalo, že mu záleží na tom jak vypadá.

„Taky by se ti nelíbilo, kdyby najednou nebyl podobný svým rodičům," pokračoval Harry, snaže se obhájit svou nelibost.

„Určitě, hrozně by mi vadilo, kdybych se nepodobal muži, který mě chce mrtvého," ušklíbl se Draco. „Navíc nejsi podobný Potterovské linii, ale mám za to, že Peverellové měli hnědé vlasy, stejně tak Nebelvírové," pokračoval Draco.

„No jo, to mě nenapadlo," zamyšleně. „Po kom ty jsi blond, když Zmijozel měl černé vlasy?" obrátil se k Dracovi. Druhý chlapec pokrčil rameny. „Kadisha Peverellová měla bílé vlasy, myslím, že v každé větvi pak jeden gen převládal. Donaue Zmijozel měl bílé vlasy a jeho bratr Sölve, předek Vy-víš-koho, měl vlasy černé. Takže je náhoda, že Malfoyové mají blond."

„Takže Voldemort mohl být blonďák?" Harry se ušklíbl. Draco se na něj zamračil. „Říká to, jako by to bylo něco špatného."

„Ne, to ne. Jen si neumím představit velkého Temného pána jako světlovlasého-"

„Myslel jsem, že nemá žádné vlasy," zamračeně.

„No jo vlastně," zamyšleně. „To by asi bylo jedno jaké měl, hmmm. Stejně, blonďatí lidé jsou takoví jemnější."

„Myslíš, že můj otec je jemný?" Draco se zatvářil nechápavě.

„No, jemnější než Voldemort."

„Když myslíš..." obezřetně. Draco momentálního Pána zla osobně neznal, ale měl za to, že jeho otec představuje větší hrozbu. „A neříkej to jméno," dodal, když si uvědomil, že Potter stále používá jméno Temného pána.

„Nechápu, proč ti to tak vadí," povzdechl si Harry. „Řekni to, Voldemort."

„Ne."

„Nic ti to neudělá, je to jen název."

„Já to vím, ale nebudu to říkat," zamračeně.

„Draco-"

„Ne."

„Nechápu to, proč lidi to jméno neříkají. Není to ani jeho jméno, dal si ho sám, proč si ho teda dával, pokud nechce, aby mu tak lidi říkali?"

„Zeptej se ho, až ho příště uvidíš."

„Tak mi vysvětli ty, proč mu tak nechceš říkat?"

„Je to zvyk," nejistě. Vlastně ani pořádně nevěděl. Byl naučen, že název Temného pána se nevyslovuje. To tabu v něm bylo silně zakořeněno. „Můžeme mu říkat Riddle," dodal po chvíli.

„Hmm..." Harry se zamračil. Draco už se o Voldemortovi před ním vyjadřoval jako o Riddlem nebo o Gauntovi. Netušil, proč mu tedy tolik vadí říkat mu Voldemort.

-HPT-

Ráno Harry vstával dřív, měl v plánu opět se vrátit k Regulově deníku. Měl pocit, že už zahálel dost a bylo načase opět se vrátit do reality a zjistit, čemu tedy mohou v Ravenholmu čelit. Ostatní v ložnici ještě spali. Poslední dny si všiml pohledů, které spolužáci vrhali jeho směrem. Nikomu z nich samozřejmě neunikla změna barvy jeho vlasů. Naštěstí to nikdo z nich nekomentoval. Ron věděl, že za to může lektvar na opravu očí a pokud se zeptá někdo další svede to na dospívání. Koneckonců člověk vyrůstá, mění se, kdo řekl, že mu zůstane stejná barva vlasů jako v dětství. Nebyl by ostatně první ani poslední. Stačilo se podívat na Rona. Ještě minulý rok měl světlejší zrzavé vlasy stejně jako jeho otec a teď je měl víc do temně ruda jako jeho matka. Toho, že už nepotřeboval brýle jakoby si nikdo nevšiml. Nebo je to možná tolik nezajímalo.

S povzdychem sáhl pro Regulův deník. Nemělo smysl se stále zabývat zbytečnostmi.

 _20.07.1976_

 _Ano i pro mě je velkým překvapením, že stále ještě žiju. Ne mou zásluhou. Gordon s otcem Grigorim mě nakonec našli. Moc si z té chvíle nepamatuju. Odnesli mě na místo, kde Grigori žije a několik dní mě ošetřovali. Kdo by řekl, že bez magie se zranění tak pomalu hojí. Každopádně nejspíš v mudlovském světě, myslím tím v našem mudlovském světě, se hojí ještě pomaleji. Tady mají jakési lektvary, nevím jestli tomu přímo tak říkají, ale dost napomáhají tělu se uzdravit. Otec Grigori žije velmi blízko u východu z Ravenholmu. Mezi jeho bydlištěm a východem je jen hřbitov, který je zamořený zombie, jak jinak při mém štěstí. Za hřbitovem by měl být portál zpátky do mého světa, jak lákavě teď vypadá představa, že bych se vrátil a tohle celé hodil za hlavu. Ale došel jsem tak daleko, dál to už nemůže být horší. Aspoň Godron říkal, že zombie budou až v Nova Prospekt, takže do té doby snad by to mělo být snadné. Jistě, možná narazíme na jiná nebezpečí, na lidi, kteří nás budou chtít zabít, ale... Trochu mě znepokojuje jedna věc. Hewelell říkal, že do prvního rituálu nesmím nikoho zabít. Tvrdil, že v této rovině, ve Wastelandu, to je jiné, prý to nemá na rituál vliv. Ale stejně se mi nechce někoho zabíjet. Zabít zombie je jedna věc, ale člověka. Gordon sice tvrdil, že vojáci Sdružení nejsou lidé, ne více, ale..._

 _Ptal jsem se otce Grigoriho proč nejde s náma, proč žije na takovémhle místě. Vysvětlil mi, že tady žil vždycky. Ještě před tím než místo bylo zamořené, ještě když tady byli lidé. Byl dost skleslý, nechtěl jsem naléhat, ale mám za to, že většinu těch zombie znal v době, kdy to ještě byli lidé. Jak hrozné to musí být! Zítra ráno vyrazíme přes hřbitov dál._

 _Když šel Gordon nají zásoby na cestu dál, vzal si mě Grigori stranou. Myslím, že tuší, proč jsem tady. Kladl mi na srdce, abych šel pevně za svým cílem. A taky abych se nenechal ovlivnit věcmi, které ve Wastelandu uvidím a zažiju. Nemám brát ohledy na lidi a tvory, kteří zde žijí. Je prý možné, že dříve či později mě někdo bude přemlouvat, abych jim pomohl. Myslel tím Odpor. Rozhodně nemám zůstávat a pomáhat v jejich válce. Mám za to, že Grigori má snažení Odporu za marné, i když to naplno neřekl. Jeho negativní postoj není nic divného, ne když uvážíme kde žije._

Harry zaklapl deník. Za tu chvíli co četl se spolužáci postupně probouzeli a odcházeli na snídani. Právě teď to měl jen tak tak, aby nepřišel pozdě na lektvary.

Do třídy dorazil pár minut před začátkem. Ve dveřích se srazil se zamračenou Hermionou.

„Byla jsem u ředitele," oznámila mu kamarádka. „Dřív na mě neměl čas."

„Proč?" Harry byl zmatený, co by Hermiona mohla Brumbálovi chtít.

„Po první hodina s tím novým 'profesorem', Hermionin výraz jasně říkal, co si o novém lektvaristovi myslí. „Jsem byla za profesorkou McGonagallovou. Říkala, že s tím samozřejmě nemůže nic dělat. Takže jsem šla za Brumbálem," rozhořčeně.

„A?" Harymu osobně bylo jedno kdo je učí. Nový profesor, kapitán, jak mu měli říkat, nebyl zase tak hrozný. V podstatě po nich nic moc nechtěl. Občas uvařili nějaký nový lektvar, Hart jim to zkoukl, někdy oznámkoval, spíš nahodile, než aby to odpovídalo jejich výkonu a nechal je být. Nechtěl po úkoly, nepotřeboval, aby byli při hodině aktivní. Buď jak buď určitě pohodovější výuka než se Snapeem. Tedy až na tu Hartovu nemilou vlastnost říkat lidem přezdívkama. Co přezdívkama, to by Harry i ostatní skousli. Nelichotivé přezdívky byly něco jiného.

„Ředitel mě ujistil, že se Hartovi pokusí domluvit, ale prý nic víc dělat nemohl. V polovině roku se prý náhradní profesor shání těžce a to i jen na záskok. Navíc na lektvary je třeba někoho kdo tomu rozumí a- Vůbec nehleděl na moje námitky, že tenhle, tenhle chlap," nahněvaně, „tomu taky nerozumí!"

Harry poslouchal jen na půl ucha, vešel do třídy. Hermionino hartusení pomalu sláblo, jak mířila na vlastní místo.

Kapitán Hart vešel do třídy o chvíli později. Přeměřil je pohledem, očividně dnes neměl dobrou náladu, s úšklebkem se zastavil na Hermioně.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že někomu nevyhovovala probíraná látka. Nejspíš někdo kdo věděl, že na to nestačí," posměšně. „Tak dneska budeme vařit lektvar proti akné." Třída zasténala. To byla látka druhého maximálně třetího ročníku. „Kudrnatá hlavo," otočil se k Hermioně. „Ty máš dnes školní trest se školníkem Filchem."

„Cože? Za co?" nechápavě. Většina třídy se otočila jejím směrem, nestávalo se, že by právě Grangerová mívala školní trest a to ještě bez zbytku Zlatého tria.

„Za nedostatečnou úctu k vyučujícímu, otravné jednání a donášení řediteli," rozhodně pronesl Hart a usedl na profesorský stůl.

„To nemůžete!" naštvaně.

„Vlastně ano, musím. Dle libosti můžete odejít, ale známka z dnešního lektvaru bude předaná profesoru Snapeovi a ten jí započítá do konečného hodnocení na konci roku," pokračoval kapitán Hart. Harry si všiml, že aspoň Snapeovo jméno si byl schopný zapamatovat.

Kapitán ještě chvíli na Hermionu hleděl, ta mu pohled naštvaně opětovala, po chvíli však sklopila zrak a začala pracovat na lektvaru. Zbytek třídy následoval jejího příkladu.

Hodina se pomalu chýlila ke konci. Harry si všiml, že jeho směrem kapitán Hart vrhá podivné pohledy. To jej znepokojilo. Nebyl si vědom ničeho, co by udělal, aby nového profesora měl zajímat. Studenti pomalu opouštěli třídu. Hermiona byla opět v čele, Harry i na tu dálku slyšet její rozhořčení s hodinou. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že si opět půjde na kapitána Harta stěžovat. Nejspíš i na to, že měla mít školní trest. Harry byl zvědavý zda některý profesor, kterému svou stížnost přednese, s tím něco udělá. Kdyby byl na Hermioniny místě, už by to nechal být, zbytečně si to celé stěžovala.

„Slaďoušek tady ještě počká," pronesl Hart ve chvíli, kdy měl Harry sbaleno a chystal se odejít ze třídy. Draco, čekající na Nebelvíra, se na profesora zamračil.

„Můžeš jít, Vílí chlapče."

„Radši počkám," zamumlal Draco, stále nebyl se svojí přezdívkou smířený.

„Ach, je mi jasné, že má přítomnost je neodolatelná, přesto musím trvat na tom, že si se Slaďoušem promluvím sám."

„Ale-"

„Draco jdi," zasáhl Harry.

„Ano, Vílí princi, jdi pěkně na další hodinu. A za odmlouvání si dnes se mnou dáš školní trest, co říkáš?" usmál se na Draca Hart.

„Ne?" zkusil to Draco.

„Ale ano, v osm tě budu čekat, nebuď pozdě."

„Nemůžu mít taky trest s Filchem?" Zmijozelovi se určitě nechtělo trávit další čas navíc o samotě s tímhle podivným mužem.

„Ne a teď jdi, uvidíme se večer."

Draco se nespokojeně zamračil na Harryho, byla to ostatně jeho vina, že měl trest! Naprosto teď chápal rozhořčení Grangerové, navíc jeho trest byl ještě víc bez důvodný! Neudělal nic!

Kapitán počkal až se za naštvaným Dracem zavřely dveře. „Je rozkošný, nemyslíš?" usmál se na Harryho. Potter se zamračil. Ještě se uvidí, jestli s ním Draco bude mít samostatný trest.

„Potřeboval jste něco?" dál se mračil na profesora.

„Jistě, jistě..." Hartův úsměv zmizel. „Vysyp tašku."

„Cože?" zmateně.

„Udělej co po tobě chci."

„Nemůžete přece-" dál se nedostal, kapitán mu vytrhl tašku z rukou a obsahu vysypal na školní lavici. Harry mohl jen naštvaně zírat, kterak mu učebnice a pergameny padají k zemi. Hart rukou prohrábl hromádku. K Harryho zděšení z ní vylovil Regulův deník. V duchu zaúpěl. Normálně ho sebou nebral, ale ráno pospíchal a doufal, že ještě před obědem najde chvilku času, aby pokračoval ve čtení.

„Co to je?" Hart deník obracel v rukách.

„Uhm..."

„Nepřemýšlej nad výmluvou, co to je?"

„Deník," opatrně.

„Tvůj?"

„No, ne, ale-"

„Proč máš u sebe cizí deník?" zamračeně.

„Je to rodinný deník." To byla vlastně pravda, Sirius byl jeho rodina a Regulus byl Siriusova rodina, takže když se to tak vzalo, byl taky Harryho rodina, tak nějak...

„A dál?"

„Jeho majitel zemřel a tak-"

„Tak sis myslel, že je dobrý nápad ho číst?"

„Nevidím důvod, proč by to zrovna vám mělo vadit!" prohlásil naštvaně Potter. Kapitán se na něj zamračil. Otevřel deník na první stránce. „Regulus Arcturus Black," přečetl. „Ty nejsi Black," podíval se na Harryho.

„Ne, ale můj kmotr je Sirius Black, byli bratři." Proč mu to vůbec vysvětloval, nic mu do toho nebylo. „Jak jste zjistil, že ho mám?" bylo divné, že by profesor jen tak chtěl, aby vyndal věci z tašky, po něčem šel, musel minimálně tušit, že deník má. Ale proč by o něj měl stát?

„Já..." kapitán znejistěl. „Má stejný magický podpis jako někdo mě blízký."

„Jo? To je asi náhoda."

Kapitán se ušklíbl. „Magický podpis je originální, nikdo nemá stejný, ani natolik podobný, aby se dal zaměnit."

„No jo, ale Regulus zemřel..." Harry znejistěl.

„Jo, zemřel... Kdy?"

„Devatenáctsetosmdesát. Váš přítel žije?" zvědavě.

„Jo, pokud vím. Určitě žil, když jsem ho naposledy viděl, ale u něj jeden nikdy neví..." kapitán zvědavě otáčel deník.

„Uhm... Není možné, že to je stejná osoba?" napadlo Harryho.

„To těžko, říkal si, že majitel deníku zemřel. A pak... Krásnoočko se narodil v roce 1973."

„Oh..." Potterovo doufání opadlo. Hartův přítel je o dost mladší než by byl Regulus. „Vrátíte mi ho?" natáhl ruku pro deník. Kapitán zaváhal. „Jistě, jistě..." podal Harrymu deník. „Drže ho v bezpečí. Něco na něm je zvláštního. Stačí jen ten magický podpis..." Hart potřásl hlavou. Potter urychleně ukryl deník zpátky do tašky stejně jako zbytek rozházených věcí.

„Váš přítel, co je zač?" zajímal se Potter.

„Je to... Vlastně myslím, že tahle informace není vhodná pro dětské uši," usmál se na něj profesor.

„Ale-"

„Já vím, Slaďouši, ale dneska už mě jednou ředitel sprdnul, nepotřebuju, aby za mnou běhal až bys kvůli mně měl noční můry."

„Ale-"

„Je čas, abys šel na další hodinu," poznamenal Hart, nechal Harry stát v učebně a odešel. Potter za ním nechápavě zíral. Co se to přesně stalo? Moc toho o magických podpisech nevěděl, bude se na to muset zeptat Draca, nebo možná Rona, Draco na něj vždycky koukal jako na hlupáka, když nevěděl něco, co by nejspíš vědět měl. Věděl, že nebylo moc pravděpodobné, že by Regulus ještě žil, ale stále tak trochu doufal. Přítel kapitána Harta byl mladý na to, aby Regula snad jen znal, ale... Potomek to být nemohl, ne? Ne, data by neseděla. V roce, když se Hartův přítel narodil byl Regulus v prvním ročníku, navíc by se deníku určitě zmínil. Harry se zamračil. Byla to další záhada.

 **Pozn**.: Pro ty, co znají Torchwood, v originále přezdívka Hartova přítele je „ _Eye Candy"_ _a moc spolu přátelé nejsou ..._


	44. Chapter 44

**Napříč časem –**

Dlouho po zákazu vycházení čekal Harry na Draca v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Plavovlasý mladík trávil svůj večer při výkonu trestu s kapitánem Hartem. I když ho Harry podezíral, že se z trestu pokusil vyvléknout, nejspíš stejně marně jako Hermiona. Nebelvírka dnešní večer trávila ve společnosti školníka Filche, která nejspíš speciálně pro ní vymyslet co nejodpornější trest. Harry si nemohl nevšimnout, že na rozdíl od ostatních profesorů, kapitán Hart se školníkem vychází velice dobře. Možná i na to Hermiona dojela ve chvíli, když si na lektvaristovi prakticky stěžovala. Harry jí slyšel, když odcházela na trest ze společenské místnosti. Tlumeně nadávala jak na Harta, tak na profesorku McGonagallovou, která nebyl schopná – nebo možná ani ochotná – její trest zrušit.

Už byla téměř půlnoc, když se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vklopýtal nasupený Draco. S nešťastným výrazem prošel kolem Harryho a dopadl na postel.

„Bylo to zlé?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ne, ne zlé, bylo to odporné, nechutné! Je to perverzák! Divím se, že ho Brumbál nechá, aby- I když čemu se divím, Brumbál vždycky zaměstnával podivíny," rozlíceně.

„Co si dělal?"

Draco se posadil. „Čistil jsem kotlíky."

„To není tak zlé," Harry nechápal. To byl poměrně běžný trest, navíc ne tak hrozný zvlášť když to srovnal se Snapeovými tresty nebo Filchovými.

„Ne, to by nebylo zlé, ale celou dobu stál za mnou."

Harry se zamračil. „Jak za tebou?" nechápavě.

Zmijozel se postavil. Přešel za Harryho. Tělem se se opřel o Harryho záda, ruce protáhl kolem jeho pasu a položil na Potterovy dlaně. Zaševelil mu do ucha napodobujíce Hartův hlas. „Tak krásný. Vílí chlapče, kdybys chtěl, můžu ti dát soukromé lekce. Naučil by ses leštit víc než kotlíky..."

Harry od něj povyskočil. Otočil se k Dracovi. „To ne?" pochybovačně. Draco si odfrkl, posadil se zpátky na postel. „Určitě si budu vymýšlet osahávání od takovýho hnusáka."

„Draco, to bys měl někomu říct." Harry pomlčel o tom, že osobně si nemyslel, že kapitán Hart je nepřitažlivý. Měl své temné kouzlo. Zlověstné charisma darebáka.

„Jistě, komu? Brumbálovi? McGonagallový?" posměšně. „Určitě je oba strašně zajímá, co se děje někomu ze Zmijozelu."

„Ale-"

„Harry," povzdych. „Neřekl jsem ti to, aby si s tím něco dělal, nebo se rozčiloval. Hart tady nebude pořád. Co na tom, když si chce sáhnout-"

„Co na tom?!" rozlobeně.

„Laskavě se uklidni. Ano, nic na tom není. Nic mi neudělal a nic ani neudělá. Myslím, že jen rád lidi dostává do rozpaků."

„Draco-"

„Nemůžeme jít spát?" nešťastně. Harry si povzdechl, tuhle debatu ale nepovažoval za ukončenou.

-HPT-

V posledním únorovém týdnu se studenti konečně dočkali dlouho očekávaného Famfrpálového zápasu mezi Havraspárem a Nebelvírem. Havraspár se zatím o první místo dělil se Zmijozelem. Tento zápas byl tedy rozhodující. Havraspár ještě v květnu čekal poslední zápas sezóny s Mrzimorem. Pokud by ale dnes vyhráli, výsledky posledního zápasu by nebyly důležité. Na druhou stranu, pokud by vyhrál Nebelvír, Havraspár by v posledním zápase musel vyhrát o víc jak dvě stě bodů, aby porazili vedoucí Zmijozel.

Harry nemohl říct, že by byl nervózní. Famfrpál šel tento rok trochu mimo něj. Možná i proto se Nebelvír nedostával mezi první týmy. I když zatím pokaždé chytil Zlatonku jako první, tak ne vždy to bylo týmu ku prospěchu. Ron jako brankář taky právě neexceloval. Harry si uvědomoval, že to je zčásti jeho chyba a z části chyba Viktora Kruma, který nebyl schopný zvládnout Bulharskou politiku a stále o něco svého partnera žádal. Ron tak víc než kdy jindy trávil čas v knihovně zabořený v politických a právnických spisech. Hermiona se dokonce Harrymu svěřila, že Rona viděla, kterak se učí Bulharštinu. Harryho vztah Ron a Viktora těšil. Opravdu ano. Nebylo to, jakoby Ronovi nepřál kohokoliv. Byl by pro něj šťastný, ať už by byl ve vztahu s kýmkoliv, pokud by jeho kamarád byl šťastný. Ale Viktor Ronovi pomohl otevřít oči, Ron tak už věci neviděl jen černobíle. Věděl, že je tam i dost šedivé stránky. Navíc Krumova rodina byla dost vážená a pokud by Ronův vztah s ním došel až ke sňatku, Ron by snad ztratil ten svůj pocit méněcennosti, který stále nosil. A pak, Harry nepochyboval o tom, že Viktor by Ronovi s radostí přenechal všechna politická jednání. Ron tak nemusel mít titul Lorda, ale pomalu se blížil k tomu, aby měl vliv a mohl věci ovlivnit.

Právě teď Harry seděl v šatně a na půl ucha poslouchal Angelinin proslov. Rozhlédl se po svých spoluhráčích. Ron vypadal pobledle, nejspíš si právě uvědomil, že Famfrpálu věnoval příliš málo času a ledacos by jeho schopnostech by se dalo zlepšovat. Fred a Georgem jako vždy vypadali nezajatě. George sice pohledem visel na Angelině, ale Harry pochyboval, že jí poslouchá. Fred si tiše mumlal o tom, kterak je nespravedlivé, že George může v šatnách svou přítelkyni mít a on ne. Vedle nich sklesle seděla Alice, nejspíš právě při famfrpálu si o to víc uvědomovala nepřítomnost Katie. Katie Bellová byla stále u Svatého Munga, i když Harry už slyšel zvěsti o tom, že její stav se o poznání zlepšil a do konce roku by se mohla vrátit do školy. Místo Katie v týmu hrála Ginny Weasleyová. Na rudovlasé dívce bylo vidět, že svou účast v týmu bere s rozporuplnými pocity.

Angelina konečně domluvila a společně vyšli z šatny a za komentářů Lee Jordana nasedli na košťata a vylétli do vzduchu. Havraspárský tým je následoval. Jordanův znělý hlas hlásil jména Havraspárských hráčů. Kapitán a brankář Roger Davies, Harry se v duchu ušklíbl, když si vzpomněl, kterak Davies doprovázel Fleur na ples v minulém roce. Zdalipak věděl, že krásná Krásnohůrská studentka nyní chodila s nejstarším Weasleym. Další vylétla Cho Changová. Harry jí celý rok nevěnoval pozornost a až teď si tak pořádně uvědomil, že netuší, co na ní viděl. Dřív si říkal, že to byla křehká ženskost, ale teď si tím nebyl tak jistý. Navíc byl téměř přesvědčen o tom, že ho přitahují jen muži. Nejspíš to bylo jen pubertální poblouznění a touha s někým být.

Následovali tři střelci. Marcus Belby, Steward Ackerley a Silvia Nottová. Nottová byla třeťačka a za Havraspárský tým hrála první rok. Potter předpokládal, že je v nějakém příbuzenském vztahu s Theodorem Nottem. Poslední byli dva odrážeči, Terry Boot a Michael Corner. Harry viděl Ginny úšklebek, když odrážeče viděla. Uvědomil si, že s oběma z nich dívka chodila. Harry by normálně vůbec netušil kdo s kým chodí nebo chodil, nebo kdo má o koho zájem. Ale jak Ron, tak Draco ho podobnými informacemi poměrně hojně zásobili. Věděl tak třeba, že Corner nyní chodil s Cho Changovou.

Madame Hoochová odpískala začátek zápasu. Harry se vznesl vysoko nad hřiště a rozhlížel se po Zlatonce. Nebelvír sice na výhru ve Famfrpálu už nedosáhne, ale aspoň mohl Havraspáru hru ztížit.

Jedním okem sledoval dění na poli, stejně tak jen letmo poslouchal komentáře Jordana.

Usmál se, když slyšel, kterak Lee komentuje Angelininy křivky. Slyšel rozlobený křik George, podíval se na hřiště právě včas, aby viděl, kterak Nebelvírský odrážeč směrem k tribunám poslal Potlouk. Věděl, že Lee George jen škádlí, koneckonců Angelina a Lee byli příbuzní. A pak Lee byl údajně gay. I když Harry k tomuhle předpoklady zatím neviděl žádný důkaz. Napadlo ho, zda Draco nějak pokročil v jeho pokusu dát Leeho dohromady s Crabbem. Rozhodl se, že mu s tím aktivně pomůže.

Po půl hodině se nebe zatáhlo a spustil se prudký déšť. Harry se otřásl zimou. Pozice chytače byla nevděčná. Musel být stále ve střehu a přitom zrovna v takovém nečasu neměl jak se zahřát. Proletěl se kolem hřiště. Doufal, že Zlatonka se ukáže co nejdříve. Už mu začínalo být jedno za jí chytne on nebo Cho. Ne vlastně to. Kdyby kdokoliv jiný, ale nechtěl, aby Zlatonku chytla Cho. Věděl, že Changová nemůže za to, že k ní měl jakousi dětskou zamilovanost, přesto měl pocit, jakoby jí právě teď musel porazit. Snad aby sám sobě ukázal, že už je nad ní, že už pro ní nic necítí. A přitom měl Draca. Svého překrásného perfektního Zmijozela. Neměl by Havraspárské dívce věnovat ani myšlenku.

Konečně zahlédl Zlatonku. Třepetala se nízko u země. Zamířil k ní. Koutkem oka viděl Cho, kterak míří stejným směrem. Fred jejím směrem poslal Potlouk, místo Changové se mu podařilo zasáhnout Ginny. Harryho pozornost upoutal křik, kterým Ginny bratrovi nadávala. Nevšiml si tak druhého Potlouku, který na něj vyslal Bott. Byl už téměř u Zlatonky, když ho Potlouk zasáhl. Míč ho sestřelil z koštěte. V okamžiku, kdy jeho tělo letělo jiným směrem než jeho koště, kolem něj prosvištěla Cho a lapila Zlatonku. Harry s žuchnutím dopadl na zem. Omámeně hleděl z nebi, na tvář mu dopadal déšť. V hlavě mu hučelo. Slyšel, kterak se kolem něj slétají ostatní z týmu. Svět se pomalu rozpíjel. Daleko v dálce slyšel Ginny, kterak stále nadává Fredovi. Pak vše ztichlo.

-HPT-

Otevřel oči. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem. Ošetřovna. Jak dlouho byl mimo?

„Harry," Draco na druhé straně jeho postele se ulehčeně oddechl."

„Hej... Co se stalo?" Harry na něj zmateně hleděl.

„Spadl si z koštěte," řekl Ron, který seděl nedaleko Draca, neměl už na sobě famfrpálový dres, Harry tak odhadoval, že uběhl nějaký čas od zápasu.

„Nespadl," rozhořčeně řekl Draco. „Bott tě srazil! Naprosto neférově."

„Co?" Ron na něj zíral. „Myslím, že to bylo fér. Navíc od kdy ty se zajímáš o férové hraní. Copak Zmijozelští hrají fér?"

„Samozřejmě. Dokud jsem byl v týmu, tak jsme tak hráli," přesvědčeně. Ron se na něj zamračil. Harry si povzdechl. Možná nebyl nejlepší nápad snažit se, aby ti dva spolu vycházeli. Zastyděl se, když si po Dracových slovech uvědomil, že jej zmijozelští vykopli z týmu hned po té, co se postavil proti Voldemortovi. Ale Draco vždycky vypadal, že se jej nic nedotklo, jak měl vědět kdy potřebuje obejmout nebo se vyplakat? Přeci i Draco takovou potřebu někdy musel mít. Možná na něj jen některé věci doléhaly méně než na ostatní. Harry se zamračil. Musel se pokusit být lepším partnerem. Draco před ním stále ještě nesundal tu svou ledovou masku, neukázal své nitro. No, možná by měl začít sám, třeba když se on otevře Dracovi, tak Zmijozel uvidí, že to s ním myslí opravdu vážně.

Uvědomil si, že zatímco on byl duchem nepřítomný se dvojice přestala dohadovat a nyní na něj znepokojeně zírali.

„Co?"

„Neodpovídal si nám," zamračil se na něj Ron.

„Přemýšlel jsem. Na něco ses ptal?" nebyl si toho vědom.

„Hm, možná bych měl jít pro madam Pomfreyovou," Draco na něj zíral. „Očividně něco zanedbala."

„Nic nezanedbala, nechoď pro ní," zasáhl Harry. „Jen jsem přemýšlel! Kdy odsud můžu odejít?" zajímal se.

Draco se dál mračil. „Pomfreyová říkala, že až se probudíš, tak můžeš jít."

„Super, tak jdeme, kde mám věci?" Harry po odkrytí peřiny zjistil, že na sobě nemá žádné oblečení. To se setkalo s Ronovo rychle rudnoucí tváří a odvráceným pohledem a s Dracovým mírným úšklebkem a bezostyšným zíráním. Harry se opět zakryl. Nečekal, že bude až tak odhalený. Cítil, že i on začíná rudnou rozpaky. „Byl jsi celý mokrý," řekl Ron směrem ke zdi na vysvětlení Harryho chybějícího oděvu. „Přinesl jsem ti z věže nové," mávl rukou k hromádce oblečení, kterého si Harry do teď nevšiml.

„Chceš mi říct, že jsem takhle svlečený byl celou dobu?"

„Jo, ale hlídal jsem, aby tě neokukoval," Ron vrhl pohled na Draca, ten se jen usmíval. „Ach, věřím, že Potter nemá nic, co bych už neviděl."

„Co to-"

„Rone, prosímtě, chodíme spolu, dřív nebo později by mě nahého viděl," prohlásil Harry. Přes svá slova se stále cítil v rozpacích. „A teď byste mohli jít ven, abych se mohl oblíknout."

„Neříkal si, že bych tě stejně vid-"

„Ven!"

Když se za stále se hašteřící dvojicí zaklaply dveře, Harry si konečně oddechl. Takhle si poslední zápas ve famfrpálu rozhodně nepředstavoval. Na druhou stranu jej potěšilo, že o něj Draco očividně měl starosti a to natolik, že byl ochotný sedět vedle Rona a čekat až se probudí. Napadlo ho o čem se ti dva asi mezitím bavili? Přece vedle sebe jen tak neseděli. Harry došel k závěru, že nebude trvat zase tak dlouho a Ron s Dracem k sobě najdou snad aspoň jakousi kamarádskou cestu. Až odezní ta dětská a školní rivalita.

-HPT-

Od začátku března Harry často přemýšlel nad tím, jak se asi má Sirius. Kde je, co dělá, zda je v pořádku...

Konečně asi deset dní od začátku třetího měsíce v tom roce za ním Draco po snídani přiběhl s tím, že se jeho kmotr vrátil.

Chvilku trvalo, než Harrymu došlo, že Draco mluví o Snapeovi a tím pádem i o Siriusovi. Naštěstí pro něj byla neděle a tím pádem za nimi mohli rovnou zamířit a neobávat se toho, že by se to některému profesorovi nemuselo líbit.

Harry opatrně zaklepal na vchod do Snapeových soukromých komnat. Draco vedle něj žádné rozpaky neměl a zuřivě na dveře bušil.

Dveře otevřel zamračený Snape. „Mohlo mi být jasné, že to budete vy dva." Přes svou nelibost je vpustil dovnitř.

„Tak co? Jaké to bylo? Máte tu kytku? Našli jste něco zajímavého?" Draco kmotra zaplavil otázkami.

„Draco, uklidni se," Snape ho spražil pohledem. „Ano, samozřejmě, že jsme Heliamphorapulchellu furiosu našli, nevrátili bychom se bez ní."

„No jistě," Draco protočil oči. „A kde je? Měli bychom jí vymyslet nějaký jiný pěkný název... A kde máš vůbec Blacka?"

„Jo, kde je Sirius?" přidal se Harry.

„U Morgany, Blacku pojď sem než mě budou podezírat, že jsem tě tam někde nechal!" zavolal Snape do útrob komnat.

„Ahoj Harry. Promiň musel jsem ještě něco udělat a- Co se ti stalo s vlasama? A kde máš brýle?" Sirius zastavil a zíral na kmotřence.

„Co mě se stalo? Co tobě se stalo? Proč má za ruce obvaz? A je to popálenina, co máš na obličeji?!" Harry vytřeštil oči.

„Proč si všichni pěkně v klidu nesedneme," zasáhl Draco.

„Draco má kupodivu pravdu. Blacku uklidni se a sedni. Pottere-"

„Jo, jo. Jasně. Sednu si," Harry zamračeně dosedl na pohovku. Draco dosedl vedle něj. „Severusi?" zamračeně sledoval vlastního kmotra. „Proč kulháš?"

Harry si až teď všiml, že i Snape byl očividně zranění.

Snape se na oba mladíka zamračil. Sedl si do křesla a počkal až se Black usadí. Pak na něj kývl, aby pokračoval.

„Dobře, Harry, co se ti stalo s vlasama?"

„Opravdu chceš nejdřív řešit tohle?" podivil se nebelvír. Black přikývl.

„Fajn. S Dracem jsme byli u Munga a-"

„Brumbál vás pustil?" podivil se Snape.

„Ne tak docela."

„Ne tak docela?"

„Neptali jsme se," dodal Draco.

„Neptali? Uvědomujete si jakému nebezpečí jste se vystavili?!" rozhořčeně.

Draco si povzdechl.

„Takže," pokračoval Harry. „Draca napadlo, že bych si mohl zkusit nechat opravit oči. Nikdo mi nikdy neřekl, že ta možnost je," zamračil se na Blacka. Ten si nejistě skousl ret. „No, jo, myslel jsem, že to víš. Byl už jsi v kouzelnickém světě několik let, když jsem tě potkal. A tohle tedy nebylo něco, co by mě hned napadlo," upřímně. „A pak, myslel jsem, že to máš jako James, ten zkoušel jít na opravu několikrát, aby pokaždé mu řekli, že to u něj není možné. Měl nějakou divnou vadu," Black se zamyslel. „Asi jsem předpokládal, že když nosíš brýle, tak máš to samé jako on."

„Nenapadlo vás, že léčitelství za tu dobu udělalo pokrok a to, co nešlo řešit před tím by teď mohlo jít?" zamračil se na Blacka Draco.

„To je jedno," zasáhl Snape a zamračil se na kmotřence. „Pokračujte, Pottere."

„To je vlastně všechno. Lektvar mohl mít nepříznivé účinky v tom, že by mě mohl mírně fyzicky změnit. Takže to, že se změnila barva vlasů beru ještě jako plus, mohlo se stát něco horšího," pokrčil rameny. Když to takhle řekl nahlas, tak i jemu došlo, že má vlastně pravdu a to si ještě nedávno nad změnou barvy zoufal.

„Dobře a co vy? Jaké to bylo?" zajímal se Draco.

„Bylo to naprosto skvělé!" jásal Sirius. „Byli jsme v džungli. Potkali jsme pár domorodců, naštěstí tušili, kde přibližně masožravka roste. Většinou se tomu místu vyhýbali, ale nám ukázali kudy."

„Jo, a Black byl tak náramně inteligentní, že se skoro nechal sežrat," zamračil se na něj Snape.

„Nešla by po mě, kdybys nezakopl a nestrčil mě do těch lián!" vykřikl Sirius.

„Nezakopl jsem! Šel jsi první a nevaroval si mě, že na zemi je Mucholapka!"

„Kdybys dával pozor, tak bys do ní nešláp!"

„Dával jsem pozor!" oponoval rozhořčeně Snape.

„Jo, dával si pozor na přísady do lektvarů," ušklíbl se Black. Severus se na něj zamračil.

„Dobře," opatrně zasáhl Draco. „Co je Mucholapka?"

„Mucholapka je masožravá rostlina."

„Další?"

„Prales je jich dost plný, zvláště na Stolové hoře. Je tam klima, které rostlinám dovoluje vyvinout se jinak než jinde na zemi," vysvětloval pomalu se uklidňující Snape, stále však Blackovým směrem vrhal naštvané pohledy.

„Mucholapka na rozdíl do té, kterou jsme hledali, se nemůže pohybovat. Má ale dost ostré výhonky skoro jako tesáky," Sirius naznačil rukama cosi co mohla být tlama se zubama. „Severus do ní stoupl a Mucholapka zaklapla."

„Takže tak si se poranil?" zajímal se Draco a zkoumavě se zahleděl na kmotrovi nohu. Snape se na něj zamračil.

„Jo," řekl za něj Black. „Mucholapka mu propíchla nohu na několika místech, musel jsem to odřezat a vytáhnout," otřásl se při té vzpomínce. „Bohužel stejně jako ostatní Masožravky má v sobě jed, na který nepůsobí žádný uzdravující lektvar."

„A co se stalo tobě?" zajímal se Harry.

„To už udělala Heliamphora," řekl tiše Black.

„Black jí na sebe velice inteligentně nalákal," ušklíbl se Snape.

„Nemohl jsem tušit, že takhle stopuje kořist!" prohlásil Black.

„Co si udělal?"

„Uhm... No..." Sirius těkal pohledem po zemi.

„Pomočil detekční liánu," řekl Snape.

„Co?" Harry se zamračil. Draco vedle něj se zlomyslně ušklíbl, nejspíš tak byl Harry jediný, který netušil o co jde.

„Nečetl si o tom nic?" obrátil se k Harrymu Draco. „ Heliamphora v klidném stavu má do stran roztažené dlouhé liány a ve chvíli dotyku s krví, močí nebo jinou tělesnou tekutinou se na oběť upne a je schopna jí vystopovat, a pak strávit. Ostatní masožravky většinou v klidu čekají až oběť přijde, některé je lákají na sladký nektar. Jiné, třeba stromy, tak většinou dostávají potravu před oběti, které jim dávají domorodci," vysvětlil Draco.

„Jak to víš?"

„Četl jsem."

„Taky jsem četl, ale v knihovně jsem na tohle téma nic nenašel," zamračil se Harry.

„Zdá se, že mudlové ve zkoumání rostlin došli dál," sklesle přiznal Draco.

„Oh." Dobře, to by vysvětlovalo, proč nebyl schopný najít žádnou knihu, která by problematiku rozebírala.

„Každopádně," chopil se slova Black. „Ta hloupá kytka chytila mojí stopu a našla nás ve chvíli kdy jsem osvobozoval Severuse."

„Takže tohle," Harry mávl rukou k Siriusoým zraněním. „Máš od Heliamphora?"

„Jo, chytla mě liánama a nacpala do pusy."

„Má pusu?"

„Ne, to ne, spíš je to takový kalich. Celá vypadá jako obří kalich s liánama a obrovskýma listama po stranách, myslím, že s jejich pomocí se pohybuje. Vlastně jsme jí neviděli se hýbat. Ale víme, že tam nebyla a najednou tam byla."

„Třeba se přenesla?" nadhodil Harry.

„To ne, určitě se hýbe. Domorodci nám to potvrdili."

„Takže tě dala do kalichu a co dál?"

„Zavřela ho, má nahoře takový víko. Nemohl jsem nic dělat. Možná a to nepřiznávám, ale možná jsem trochu zpanikařil."

„Blacku, křičel jsi jako malá holka," řekl Snape.

„Žrala mě kytka!"

„Ale nesnědla tě," dodal Harry.

„To ne, ale začala kalich naplňovat jedem-" Sirius se otřásl. „Severus jí ze strany udělal díru a vypadnul jsem ven."

„Což si klidně mohl udělat i zevnitř, místo řevu," dodal Snape. Sirius se na manžela zamračil.

„Kde jí máte?" Draco se rozhlédl kolem.

„Ve skleníku."

„Proč?" zmateně.

„Tady nemá dostatek vláhy a-"

„Ona snad ještě žije?"

„Samozřejmě, trochu, jak jinak bychom odebrali jed?" zamračil se Snape.

Chlapci na něj zírali, ani jeden z nich nepředpokládal, že rostlinu přinesou živou.

„Dobře, to je tak nějak celé," řekl Black. Harry se na něj zamračil, nějak pochyboval, že za víc jak měsíc na cestách tohle bylo celé. Ale nechtěl na kmotra naléhat, ne před Snapeem.

„A co se dělo tady?"

„Tady-"

„Náhrada za tebe, co to má být?!" vykřikl Draco a prstem ukázal na Snapea. „To je tvůj známý, nebo co?"

„Vypadal jako kvalitní náhrada," pokrčil bez zájmu Snape rameny. Osobně mu bylo jedno, kdo ty haranty bude místo něj učit.

„Kvalitní náh-?" Draco rozlobeně zmlk. Harry se jeho směrem zamračil. „Obtěžoval Draca," řekl místo Zmijozela, protože se zdálo, že plavovlasý mladík se k tomu nemá.

„Jak obtěžoval?" přimhouřil oči Black.

„Jako sexuálně!" vykřikl Harry. Stále ho to dopalovalo, i když už od té doby utekla nějaká doba. Na hodinách se na Harta mračil, ale kapitánovi to bylo očividně jedno. Navíc Harrymu přišlo, že o to okatěji Hart flirtuje s Dracem. S JEHO Dracem. Když se Harry s problémem někomu svěřil, nezdálo se, že si toho někdo jiný všimlo. Až na Draca, ten z každé hodiny odcházel rozlobenější a rozlobenější.

„Draco, je to pravda?" Snape se na kmotřence zadíval. Draco potřásl rameny. „Ne tolik. Potter přehání. Hart byl jen nepříjemný."

„Nepříjemný?!"

„Harry, nech to být," zavrčení. Dospělí se na ně zamračili.

„Harta osobně neznám," začal Snape. „Měl velice dobré doporučující zprávy a má konexe, které trvaly na tom, abych ho zde chvíli nechal pracovat."

„Konexe?"

„Jako Lord Prince jsem byl oficiální cestou požádán, abych panu Hartovi na nějakou dobu poskytl přístřeší," pokračoval Snape. „Musíte to s ním ještě chvíli vydržet."

„Co? Přeci ji už zpátky a-"

„Heliamphora se sama nezpracuje."

„Ale, ale-"

„Týden či dva vám už nic neudělá," rozhodně.

„Nemohl by nás učit Sirius?" nadhodil Harry.

Snape se začal smát. Potter na něj zíral. Tohle bylo děsivější než zamračený lektvarista. „Black a učit lektvary?" Snape se dál smál. Sirius se jeho směrem zamračil. „Severus, ač ne právě pěkně, má pravdu. V lektvarech jsem trochu plaval."

„Ale, nemohli bychom-"

„Pottere, tohle není téma k diskuzi. Brumbál souhlasil, že pan Hart může učit a že bude učit po dobu nezbytně nutnou."

„Brumbál souhlasil?"

„Jistě, neměl moc na výběr, bylo na něj tlačeno z vyšších míst," ušklíbnutí. Oh, teď už Harry rozuměl tomu, proč s Hartem nikdo nic nedělal. Proč jim mohl dávat tresty a brát body dle toho jak se zrovna vyspal. Potter by tak zajímalo jaké konexe onen zlověstný kouzelník měl. O jméně Hart nikdy neslyšel a pochyboval, že o něm někdy slyšel Draco. Takže nemohl být čistokrevný.

Zamračil se na Snape. Byla to ostatně jeho vina, že teď měli na krku chlapa, který si usmyslel dostat do postele JEHO Zmijozela.

 **Pozn**.: Další kapitola bude snad v pondělí, nejpozději v úterý, nějak nestíhám...


	45. Chapter 45

**Napříč časem –**

Poslední hodinu lektvarů s profesorem kapitánem Hartem Harry vloženě protrpěl. Nikdy by to nahlas nepřiznal, ale těšil se, až je zase bude učit Snape. Dnešní lektvary o něj byly na jednu stranu příjemné, nemusel poslouchat, kterak kapitán donekonečna flirtuje s Dracem. Na druhou stranu se neměl jak zabavit, protože plavovlasý Zmijozel na hodině chyběl. Draco mu hned ráno oznámil, že je omluven z dnešní výuky a že bude Snapeovi pomáhat se zpracováváním Heliamphory. To bylo snad poprvé, kdy Harry zatoužil po tom, aby mu lektvary šly lépe, nebo měl lepší vztah se Snapeem, a mohl tak být z výuky taky omluven. Na druhou stranu porcovat masožravou kytku by se mu asi taky nezamlouvalo. Stejně tak Siriusovi. Skoro celá škola slyšela jeho hlasitou výmluvu, kterak dnes musí jít akutně navštívit svého drahého věrného přítele Remuse. Harry pochyboval o tom, že Lupin o jeho návštěvě dokonce ví. I když, klidně to bylo možné. Nymphadora Tonksová od začátku března ležela u Svatého Munga a každým dnem se očekávalo, že porodí dvojčata. Za Tonksovou zatím neměli na Obranu proti černé magii žádný zástup a Harry jen doufal, že když je teď Snape zpátky, tak tohle místo nebude nabídnuto Hartovi, to by už asi změnil školu a Draca vy vzal sebou.

Na dnešní hodině vařili poměrně zajímavý lektvar Sebevědomí, jenže Harry pochyboval, že jim bude dovoleno jej dokončit. Lektvar se vařil několik hodin a bylo by třeba s ním pokračovat příští týden. Jenže to už je bude opět vyučovat Snape a ten nejspíš stejně jako Hart první hodinu jim přikáže lektvar zničit a bude pokračovat v tom, co chce vyučovat on.

Harry už si balil věci, když slyšel Harta. „Slaďouši, upozorni Vílího chlapce, že má semnou dnes večer trest," usmál se na Nebelvíra a dál listoval v časopise, který měl rozložený na profesorském stole.

„Co? Ne! Nevím koho myslíte," rozhodně řekl Harry.

„Ale jistěže víš, drahouška Drakouška."

„Nevidím nejmenší důvod, proč by měl mít školní trest," zamračeně.

„Absence na hodině."

„Co? Byl řádně omluven profesorem Sna-"

„Je mi úplně jedno kdo ho omluvil, je to moje hodina a já ho neomluvil. Takže má školní trest a pokud budeš pokračovat, budeš ho mít taky. S panem Filchem," škodolibě. Potter se na kapitána zamračil. To nemohl myslet vážně?

„To nemůže-"

„Být tebou bych šel," zamračeně.

„Ale-" Harry zmlkl. V Hartových očích viděl jakýsi druh šílenství. Navíc si nemohl nevšimnout, kterak se jeho prsty těkavě blíží k mudlovským zbraním, které stále nosil při sobě. Upřímně, jak to, že Hart měl dovoleno chodit po škole ozbrojený? Bylo to snad tím, že kouzelníci ve své naivitě nepovažovali mudlovské zbraně za něco, co by je mohlo ohrozit?

Potter urychleně opustil učebnu lektvarů. Místo na oběd zamířil do skleníků, kde tušil Draca se Snapeem. Byl pevně odhodlaný zabránit tomu, aby Draco na poslední trest s Hartem šel.

Už z dálky viděl za skleníkem liány, které jak chapadla trčela směrem k nebi. Stejně tak slyšel naštvaný hlas profesora Snapea a možná trochu hysterický smích Draca. Zrychlil krok. Měl za to, že touhle dobrou už budou mít květinu naporcovanou a pěkně připravenou jako přísadu do různých lektvarů. Harry netušil co jakých lektvarů má Snape v plánu zbytek rostliny použít. Ale jako Mistr lektvarů nějaké využití nepochybně najde. I kdyby jen pro vlastní experimenty.

Přešel kolem skleníku na malý prostor, kde obvykle rostli bezpečné rostliny, nejčastěji byliny, které domácí skřítkové používali při vaření. Nyní zde z úhledných záhonků příliš nezbylo. Zdálo se, že Heliamphoru chytl amok a vše kolem sebe usilovně ničila. Právě teď byla rostlina svázaná několika kouzly tak, aby se nemohla pohybovat. Přesto zuřivě mávala liánama a naštvaně klapala obřím víkem. Harry na rostlinu chvíli nechápavě zíral. Bylo to monstrum. Její malé vydání už několikrát viděl. To když ještě navštěvoval mudlovskou školu a chodili na exkurze do botanických zahrad. Ale s tímhle se to prakticky nedalo srovnávat. Za rostlinou Harry viděl Snapea, kterak na rostlinu míří hůlkou ve snaze jí udržet a Draca, který se nezadržitelně chichotal. Zdálo se, že Snape Dracovi rozlobeně spílá a to i přesto, že Harry i na tu dálku viděl, kterak plavovlasý mladík má obě ruce plné popálených puchýřů, pravděpodobně z jed Heliamphory.

Obezřetně obešel rostlinu, která pomalu přesávala bojovat, a došel k Snapeovi s Dracem.

„Co se stalo?" nechápavě. Byli tady už několik hodin, jak je možné, že ještě nic neudělali? To Snapeovi pochopitelně nemohl říct, i když měl za to, že Snape to z jeho tónu odtušil, proč by se jinak na něj tam zlověstně mračil?

„Draco si myslel, že bude vhodné, když si s rostlinou ještě pohraje," zavrčení.

„Draco?" podíval se na Zmijozela. Draco měl opravdu obě ruce popálené od rostliny, stejně tak měl na bradě krvavý šrám. Nezdálo se však, že by mu cokoliv z toho vadilo. Stále se slabě smál. „Je naprosto skvělá! Snažil jsem se přesvědčit Severuse, že by jí nemusel zabíjet a-"

„Co?" vyjeveně. Snape si jen povzdechl. „Vemte Draca na ošetřovnu a řekněte madam Pomfreyové, že potřebuje protijed na výpotek Šafránu setého."

„Šafrán?" Harry zmateně pohlédl zpátky na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík se stále chichotal.

„Jak jistě víte, Pottere, ve větším množství je toxický," zamračil se na něj Snape. „Draco do něj spadl, takže jak vidíte, projevuje jasné známky předávkování."

„Oh, Harry," vykřikl v té chvíli plavovlasý Zmijozel. „Už jsem ti řekl, jak moc tě miluju." Draco se pověsil Harrymu kolem krku. Potter zrudl, vrhl pohled na Snapea, ten jen nespokojeně zamlaskal.

„Pojď, vezmu tě na ošetřovnu." Objal druhého chlapce kolem pasu.

„Na ošetřovnu? Ne, nechci na ošetřovnu. Pojď do postele ukážu ti jak-" Harry Dracovi zakryl rty dlaní. Cítil jak mu hoří tváře. Kdyby Snapeův pohled mohl zabíjet, byl by na místě zpopelněný.

Bez dalších slov urychleně odváděl Draca do hradu. Předpokládal, že s Heliamphorou se Snape vypořádá sám, nebo si někoho zavolá na pomoc.

Na ošetřovně Harry trpělivě čekal, až lékouzelnice dala Dracovi lektvar neutralizující účinky Šafránu. Pak mu vyléčila ránu na braně. Při pohledu na Dracovy ruce jen nespokojeně nakrčila čelo. „S tímhle vám bohužel příliš nepomůžu. Dám vám mast, aby vás to nebolelo ani nesvědilo, ale vyléčit se to musí samo. Už aby se Severus té květiny zbavil, tohle je dnes několikátý případ."

„Jak to?" zajímal se Harry, neslyšel o tom, že by Heliamphory někoho dalšího poranila.

„Před hodinou tady bylo několik mrzimorských třeťáků, zdá se, že ta masožravá květina vtrhla do skleníku, kde právě měli Bylinkářství," povzdechla si madam Pomfreyová. „Naštěstí nic vážného. Zranění pana Zmijozela jsou nejhorší, která jsem viděla. Ale i to se za nějaký čas vyléčí, bohužel se musí počat, až se s tím tělo vypořádá samo," zamračeně. Očividně se moc často nestávalo, aby lékouzelnice byla bezradná a něco nemohla vyléčit pomocí lektvarů či magie.

Namazala Dracovi ruce nažloutlým krémem, k Harryho překvapení dost ostře voněl po jakýchsi květinách. Pak mu ruce obvázala bílými obvazy, sklesle na své dílo hleděla. „No, můžete jít. Za tři dny přijďte na převaz."

Draco to teď mlčící poslušně seskočil z postele a zamířil z ošetřovny. Cestou si ještě před obvazy dosahující nad lokty, přetahoval hábit.

„Takže, Harry," začal hned před ošetřovnou. „To, co jsem říkal, neber to vážně," rozhodně.

„To, že mě miluješ?"

„Jo, to!"

„Nemiluješ mě snad?"

„Jo, jen... Uhm..." Draco sklopil zrak k zemi.

„Taky tě miluju, víš," usmál se Harry. „Nečekám od tebe, že mi budeš vyznávat lásku, i když by bylo pěkné to občas slyšet. Ale nemusíš se omlouvat, nebo vysvětlovat, když to někdy řekneš. I když je to vlivem nějakého lektvaru, nebo něčeho, co tě uvolní."

„Uhm..."

„Draco, podívej se na mě," vyzval jej Harry. Počkal, dokud k němu plavovlasý mladík nezvedl tvář. Jemně jej pohladil. „Miluji tě," usmál se na něj a zlehka jej políbil.

„Já-" Plavovlasý mladík zlehka potřásl hlavou.

„Nemusí to říkat, vím to," zarazil jej Harry, vidě, že slova Dracovi nejdou.

-HPT-

Ten večer Harry seděl v zastrčeném výklenku ve sklepení nedaleko učebny lektvarů. Na sobě měl neviditelný plášť a čekal až Dracovi skončí trest s profesorem kapitánem Hartem. Čekání si krátil Regulovým deníkem.

 _25.07.1976_

 _Myslel jsem, že tu nejhorší část, už máme za sebou. Jak jsem se mýlil! Projít hřbitovem nebylo tak snadné a to i přesto, že nám otec Grigory dost pomohl. Několikrát jsem se ujišťoval, že chce v Ravenholmu zůstat, několikrát mi zopakoval, že ano. Nejen pro ty, kteří tam jsou, ale i pro ty, kteří teprve přijdou. Koho tím myslel? Je mi jasné, že nakonec se najde někdo, kdo půjde pro Kámen vzkříšení, no... Snad do té doby bude otec Grigory ještě žít. Za hřbitovem vede cesta jediným směrem, do chátrající budovy. Doufal jsem, že teď už bude chvíli klid, opět jsem se mýlil, raději v tomhle světě už nic nebudu předpokládat. V budově byla uprostřed místnosti obrovská díra, nejspíš někým vyrobená. Jako výztuž měla dřevěné trámy, dost neumělé, být to v našem světě, podezíral bych je, že drží pohromadě jen magií. K mé nemalé hrůze mi Gordon řekl, že po těch trámech musíme sestoupit do podzemního systému jeskyň a tunelů. Co o to, nevadily by mi tunely ani jeskyně. Ale vadí mi, že mám bez jištění seskakovat po chátrajících trámech do kdovíjaké hloubky. Gordon šel první s tím, že kdyby něco, tak mě chytne. Už ho vidím, jak balancuje na úzkém trámu, nemá se pořádně kde držet a ještě chytá mě! Pche! Jak vidno, sestup jsme přežili oba. Dole nás čekal houf přemnožených parazitů, normální, jedových i těch superrychlých. Gordon má tuhle skvělou zbraň, nebo cosi, říká tomu Gravity gun. Není těžká, Gordon jí běžně má zavěšenou u pasu, ale je dost velká, takže když s ní pracuje, tak nemůže zároveň mít ještě pistoli. Každopádně pomocí téhle Gravity gun může házet různé jinak těžké předměty. Může tak třeba hodin sud s trhavinou mezi parazity a nechat je vybuchnout. Takhle se nám podařilo bez větších potíží projít hlavní jeskyní a dostat se za plot z ostnatého drátu krátkým tunelem až k zatopené díře. Opět mě čekalo nemilé překvapení. Museli jsme proplavat sítí tunelů a najít ten správný, který nás vyvede ven. Netuším jak Gordon našel správný směr! Za zmínku stojí, že portál do našeho světa nebyl za hřbitovem, jak bylo slibováno, ale objevil jsem ho v jedné slepé jeskyni, do které jsme s Gordonem doplavali. Freeman ho nechal bez povšimnutí, ale pro mě byla představa návratu domů tak lákavá, že... Musel jsem rychle odplavat, jinak bych pokušení propadl a zmizel bych dřív, než by se Gordon vzpamatoval. Nakonec jsme vyplavali v jeskyni, ze které vedli staré rezavé koleje nahoru, tam v dálce jsem už viděl denní světlo. Konečně! Na kolejích byl vozík a na něm upevněno několik ostrých čepelí. Když jsem se ptal, k čemu to je, Gordon se jen ušklíbl. Řekl něco v tom smyslu, že jsem vlastně ty zábavné části v Ravenholmu prospal, jako bych mohl za to, že jsem téměř vykrvácel! Zapnul vozík a ten po kolejích vjel vzhůru a sekal čepelemi kolem sebe, stejně rychle se za chvíli vracel zpátky. Až teď jsem si všiml, že se jeskyněk kolem se potácejí zombie, vozík je čepelemi rozsekával. Bylo to dost odporné, Freeman je sadista! Každopádně po zničení zombie jsme se konečně dostali ven! Žádná tma, žádné pazvuky, žádný smrad rozkládajících se těl. Byli jsme na kolejišti, všude stáli vlaky a odstavené vagony. Gordon rozhodně zamířil jedním směrem, mohl jsem ho jen následovat. Trochu znepokojeně si uvědomuji, že jsem na něm dost závislý. Kdyby se mi ztratil netuším kudy jít dál a hlavně kam. Koleje vedly pod úrovní okolí, nad nimi bylo množství mostů, kde jak jsme vzápětí zjistili, sídlí vojáci Sdružení. Zastřelil jsem prvního vojáka, svého prvního mrtvého člověka. Byl jsem z toho dost mimo. Gordon si toho samozřejmě všiml ve své divné představě o tom, co je správné a co je nutné, mi předvedl, že vojáci Sdružení už nejsou lidé. Dobře, ano, pro svůj klid mu to budu nadále věřit. Ale jednou to lidé byli a ne všichni z nich si tenhle osud vybrali! Cesta po kolejích byla dost krátká. Došli jsme k seskupení budov a tady po krátkém boji jsem konečně poznal i několik dalších bojovníku Odporu. Nejspíš jsme s Gordonem přišli právě včas. Neumím si představit, jak tahle hrstka lidí by jinak to místo ubránila. Ne snad, že bych s mudlovskýma zbraněma byl nějakým přínosem, ale určitě lepší než ti, kteří se váleli po zemi ve vlastní krvi! Tady jsme s Gordonem přečkali noc. Freeman se z vůdci Odporu bavil o situaci, poslouchali vysílaní Sdružení i jiných částí Odporu. Taky se zajímal nějaké své přátele, zvláštní, nikdy bych si netipl, že člověk jako Gordon má nějaké přátele. Možná následovníky, ale přátele..? Druhý den jsme vyrazili k místu zvané Nová Malá Oděsa. V domech, kde jsme strávili noc nám řekli, že jsme na Pobřeží na stanici Shorepoint. Dál musím jet buginou, ať už tím mysleli cokoliv. Prý je teď doba páření Antlionů. Antlioni jsou obrovští brouci, kteří mají křídla, ale neuletí moc daleko. Jak jsme ráno s Gordonem zjistili, budovy u kolejí stojí na útesu a dolu na pobřeží nás musí spustit v bugině pomocí obřího magnetu. Bugina je jakési torzo auta, má čtyři kola, vzadu obrovský zásobník s náboji, dvousedačku na jedné straně s volantem a na druhé s podivnou zbraní. Nemá dveře, ani střechu, ani nic. Jediná ochrana před brouky je ta směšná zbraň vepředu! A co je ještě horší, budu jí muset ovládat já, protože řídit neumím. A upřímně po těch několika dnech na pístku bych řídit ani nechtěl, nechtěl bych, aby naše případná smrt byla na mě. Cesta je hrozná! Není tu silnice, kousek je, ale pak skončí a musíme jet po písku. Když se na chviličku zastavíme, hned vlezou brouci a útočí na nás. Zbraň na bugině je účinnější než jsem si původně myslel, naštěstí. Pobřeží je plné rozpadajících se rezavých lodí, chátrajících doků a kousky dřevěných mol. Občas jsme po cestě narazili na budovy s vojáky Sdružení, většinou jsme to poznali už z dálky, u budovy buď byl přístroj, kterému Gordon říkal Buchadlo nebo obrněné auto. Buchadlo je stroj, který hlomozí a vydává vibrace v blízké zemi a zabraňuje tak Antlionům, aby se přiblížili._

 _Po několika dnech, kdy jsme přespávali v místech s Buchadly – kde se nedalo spát jednak kvůli rachotu a jednak protože kolem ležela mrtvá těla vojáků – jsme konečně dorazili do Nové Malé Oděsy. Tam jsme nyní, zítra vyrážíme na cestu dál. Gordon zde dostal novou zbraň a chce jí ještě před odjezdem otestovat. Vím, že má v plánu cestovat až k Majáku bez zbytečného zastavování. Takže dřív než na Majáku se k zápiskům nedostanu. Jen už si přeju, aby to bylo za mnou a mohl jsem se vrátit do svého nudného světa..._

Harry zaklapl deník, když z nedaleké učebny lektvarů slyšel hluk a zvýšené hlasy. Trochu zmateně pohlédl na hodinky, vůbec netušil, že už uběhlo tolik času. Draco měl ještě trest? Hart byl vážně hajzl. A co ten hluk? Zamračeně zandal deník do brašny, přitáhl si neviditelný plášť blíž k tělu a vyšel z výklenku. Právě v tom okamžiku se rozlétly dveře učebny a ven se vypotácel kapitán Hart. Harry i v šeru viděl, že mu kolem ruka, kterou měl na obličeji, protéká krev, nepochybně z nosu. Hart se odpotácel směrem k ošetřovně. Mezitím zamračeně vyšel Draco. Harry odložil neviditelný plášť.

„Co se stalo?" zamračeně.

„Co tady děláš?" Draco se zastavil. „Doufám, že mě nehlídáš? Umím se o sebe postarat!"

„Já vím, že ano-"

„Tak?"

„Tak jsem na tebe čekal, až ti skončí trest," opatrně.

„Jistě," Draco se ušklíbl.

„Co se tedy stalo, viděl jsem Harta."

„Hart dával ruce tam, kam neměl," zlověstně.

„Draco, co-" Nebelvír si ani neuvědomil, že sahal po hůlce, dokud mu Draco nechytil ruku a nedal jí zpátky. „Nic se nestalo. Umím se o sebe postarat," rozhodně.

„Já vím, je to jen... Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo."

„Jsi si jistý, že to není žárlivost?"

„JO!"

„Dobře... A vůbec neměl bys tady jen tak běhat s tak vzácnou relikvií!" Draco rozhodně ukázal na plášť.

„Co? Jakože ho nemám používat?" překvapeně.

„Správně!"

Harry si jen povzdechl. Pak následoval Draca do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Stávalo se zvykem, že spolu spávali v Komnatě. Naštěstí to zatím žádný profesor nezjistil, i když Harry tušil, že je jen otázkou času, než to bude někomu vadit.

 **Pozn**.: Regulovu cestu trochu zrychluji. Kdo mě zná, ví, že bych o tom mohla psát donekonečna a Regulus by se v podstatě nehnul z místa. Jenže je třeba, aby se Harry v Regulově deníku dostal dál než nastanou jisté události v jeho životě. Každopádně jsem to trochu pomýšlela dopředu a mám zhruba odhad událostí, které je čekají v roce 1997. Akorát ještě nevím zda povídka bude tak dlouhá, aby obsáhla i rok 1997, nebo jestli jí na konci 1996 ukončím a bude navazovat jiná povídka.


	46. Chapter 46

Většina studentů by to nejspíš nebyla ochotna přiznat, ale všichni byli nadšeni z toho, že se vrátil profesor Snape a že je opět začal učit. A to i přesto, že se zdálo, že má Snape ještě méně trpělivosti než obvykle a rozdával tresty a srážel body i za úplně maličkosti. Harry se na to ptal Draca a ten mu vysvětlil, že lektvarista má spoustu práce nejen s jeho lektvarem, ale i s testováním toho, do čeho budou ostatní části masožravé rostliny dobré. A výuky studentů jej od daleko zábavnějšího bádání zdržovala.

Navíc Snape po nich chtěl daleko náročnější lektvary, nejspíš měl za to, že při kapitánu Hartovi se toho stihli víc naučit a nijak nebral na vědomí jejich, hlavně Hermioniny, námitky. Právě ten den po lektvarech mířil Harry v doprovodu Rona do Velké síně na oběd, když je zastavil rozjařený Sirius.

„Pojď, Harry, všude jsem tě hledal, musím jít," nadšeně.

„Uhm? Kam?" zmateně. „Mám po oběde ještě výuku," dodal, aby dal kmotrovi najevo, že na nějaké zbytečnosti a jeho rozjařenosti nemá čas. Sirius byl poslední dobou ještě nadšenější než obvykle. Přes různé peripetie, kdy musel několikrát obejít Brumbála, než s tím ředitel souhlasil, se mu podařilo získat od druhé poloviny března místo profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Bylo jasné, že Tonksové se do konce školního roku už nevrátí. Sirius si dokonce vydupal, že ve výuce bude pokračovat i v příštím roce. Tímhle Harry tak nadšený nebyl, moc dobře věděl, co se profesorům stalo a že nikdy tady nebyl nikdo, kdo by je zvládl učit Obranu dva roky za sebou. Na druhou stranu, Sirius je nebude učit celý rok, tak třeba na něj to prokletí nebude působit.

Black měl začít hned po víkendu. Měl tak ještě pár dní, aby si připravil co je bude učit. Tonksová žádné materiály svému nástupci nezanechala.

Dnes bylo patnáctého března a Harry upřímně netušil, proč byl kmotr tak nadšený. Black byl ve škole teprve dva dny, předtím trávil čas s Remusem. Prožili spolu březnový úplněk i oslavili Lupinovi třicáté šesté narozeniny. To bylo zvláštní. Dřív Harrymu všichni přišli tak dospělí. Hlavně Snape. A teď, když mu došlo, že jim všem je jen něco málo přes třicet, mu najednou už o tolik dospělejší nepřišli.

„Tonksová začala rodit!" nadšeně.

„Uhm... A proč to říkáš mě?" nejistě. Jistě, ta informace byla zajímavá, ale nemusel to vědět tak dopředu. Úplně by mu stačilo, kdyby mu to řekli až budou děti na světě.

„Jako kmotr tam musíš být," prohlásil rozhodně Sirius. Na nic nečekal, popadl Harryho za ruku a táhl ho za sebou do Snapeových prostor. „Půjdeme Letaxem rovnou k Mungovi."

Potter neměl ani čas se pořádně rozkoukat a už mu Sirius nasypal do dlaně prášek a strčil ho ke krbu. S povzdechem vykřikl adresu, vůbec netušil, jaký to má smysl, co tam bude dělat?

Sirius za ním vyběhl z krbu téměř vzápětí, div že ho neporazil. „Tak pojď. Zeptáme se kde jsou," táhl chlapce k blízké recepci. Té Harry při první návštěvě nevěnoval pozornost. Malá recepce s čarodějkou, která vypadala, že jen před malou chvilkou vyšla z puberty, stále kousek od informační tabule. Sirius se ležérně opřel o pul. „Jdeme za Nymhpadorou Tonksovou."

„Hm..." bez zájmu k němu zvedla oči.

„Měla by tu rodit," dodal Sirius.

„Rodit? Porody probíhají doma," zamračeně.

„Ne, ne, ona má zvláštní podmínku a... Prostě rodí tady, koukněte se kde je," rozhodně.

Čarodějka si povzdechla. Listovala tlustou knihou a přitom mávala hůlkou.

„Osmé patro, pokoj osmsetpět."

„Na lůžkovém oddělení?" Harry zároveň četl informace na tabuli.

„Snad jsem to teď řekla, ne?!" vyštěkla čarodějka. Black se na ní zamračil, už už se nadechoval, že jí něco nepěkného řekne, když ho Harry raději odvedl k výtahům.

„Co to děláš, chtěl jsem jí-"

„Já vím, ale teď si už prakticky profesor, musíš jít příkladem," prohlásil Harry.

„Hm, to se mi nelíbí," zamračeně.

„Jo no... Siriusi," napadlo ho náhle. „Nevadí ti, že nejdeš Remusovým dětem za kmotra? Že požádal Billa a mě? Když já vlastně ještě ani nejsem dospělý..."

„Ne, takhle jsme se rozhodli už před lety. Já šel Jamesovi, James by šel Remusovi, takže ty si zastoupil jeho místo."

„A kdo by šel tvým dětem? Pettigrew?" znechuceně.

„Ne," zamračeně. „Věděli, že já na děti moc nejsem a možná jsme byli příliš optimističtí v tom, že se změní zákony k vlkodlakům a doufali jsme, že kdybych jednou měl děti, tak by jim za kmotra šel Remus."

„A co Bill? Mohl tě dát místo něj..."

„Bill je přítel Tonksové. Sice je stejný ročník jako Charlie, ale s Billem si vždycky rozuměla víc," pokrčil rameny Sirius.

„Oh, to jsem nevěděl," nejistě. Byl rád, že přibližně ví, kdo chodil do školy s generací jeho rodičů, tu další generaci už vůbec netušil. Vlastně ani tu předchozí, kde byli pan a pan Weasleyovi.

„Jo, no, nevadí mi to víš. Mám jednoho skvělého kmotřence, proč bych jich měl chtít víc," úsměv.

„Jo, to je pravda."

Výtah je vyložil v osmém patře. Black se nejistě rozhlédl kolem, pak spatřil malou čekárnu a odtáhl tam Harry.

„Dobře, počkáme tady. Řekl jsem Remusovi, že jsme na cestě, ale uhm... Nechci úplně být u toho, když... Uhmm..." Sirius nejistě těkal pohledem po čekárně.

„Nechceš vidět, jak rodí?"

„Jo, nechci."

„Myslel jsem, že kouzelníci tohle mají nějak vyřešené. Tak aby se nemuselo rodit, víš jak.. Jako mudlové. Třeba kouzlem, že třeba jde vyndat dítě z břicha a neporanit matku?"

„Jo, to by bylo pěkné," uchechtl se Sirius. „Vlastně si myslím, že v tomhle jsou mudlové o trochu dál než kouzelníci a není to poprvé. Mudlové mohou rodit normálně, nebo když je nějaký problém, tak tuším dítě vyříznou a matku zašijou?" zatvářil se nejistě. Harry přikývl. Moc o tomhle odvětví neviděl, ale v televizi u Dursleyů občas nějaký pořad zahlédl. „Každopádně u mudlů oba přežijou, i když to zní hodně drasticky vyříznout, brr..." Black se otřásl.

„A kouzelníci to nemají? Nemyslím, že mají stehy a tak, ale nějaký prostředek na to?"

„Ne, když je problém, tak většinou se rodiče musí rozhodnout koho zachrání. Matku nebo dítě. Dost často zemřou oba. Ale to je jen, když je nějaký problém. Většinou se to stává u čarodějek z mudlovských rodin, i když ty zase často rodí mezi mudlama, takže přežijí. Myslím, že magie čarodějky ochraňuje, aby během porodu problém nebyl, nebo ne moc velký. To by musela mít čarodějka slabou nebo v té chvíli něčím oslabenou magii-"

„Stává se to?"

„Co? Že čarodějka zemře? Jo, stává. Je to dost výjimečně. Ale hodně čarodějek, hlavně z čistokrevných rodin z toho má obavu. Takže mají jedno nebo dvě děti. Dřív to tak nebývalo, to rodiny mívaly tři čtyři i víc děti. Teď... Podívej se na Malfoyovi, Zabiniovi, i Potterovi mají po jednom dítěti. Abbottovi, Smithovi..."

„Hm... Nebo Nottovi," zamračeně si vzpomněla na Zmijozelského spolužáka, který na dnešní hodině lektvarů měl opět nemilé připomínky Dracovým směrem. Plavovlasý mladík sice vypadal, že je tím nedotčen, ale Harry moc dobře viděl pomstychtivý lesk v očích, když na Notta zíral. Jen doufal, že Draco neudělá nějakou hloupost. Nebo, že ho přitom nechytnou.

„Nottovi nejsou dobrý příklad, mají čtyři děti," řekl Sirius.

„Co?" nevybavoval si, že by to školy chodil někdo další s tím příjmením.

„No jo, nejstarší chodí tuším do tvého ročníku, ne? No, další, tuším něco jako Sára, Sarah, tak něco, ta jde do Bradavic příští rok."

„Jak to víš?" nechápavě.

„Za prvé jsem zjišťoval, koho začnu příští rok učit a pak jsem Lord. Mám nějaké povinnosti a vědět jaký rod má potomky, minimálně počet, je dobré."

„Dobře, takže a další dvě děti Nottů?"

„Jedno má asi rok, dva a nejmenší ještě není na světě, to bude jednou chodit do školy s Remusovýma dětma."

„Jo, to budou asi rádi," odfrknutí.

„Ročník 96 bude silný. Vím o Johnsonových, tvůj kamarád Longbottom bude mít dítko, Remus dvě děti, Avery čekají, Nottojc, Yaxley... A to jsou jen ti, co se přihlásili, spousta rodin o dítěti dá vědět až když se narodí, nebo klidně i několik let potom."

„Avery a Nott jsou smrtijedi," zamračil se Harry.

„Tuším, že i Yaxley," poznamenal Sirius. „Ale myslím, že v generaci 96 na tom už tolik nebude záležet. Není přece možné, aby válka trvala dalších deset let."

„Jo, snad máš pravdu." Bylo by pěkné kdyby jeho budoucí kmotřenec už nemusel žír ve strachu a mohl si užívat svá školní léta. Navíc by se mohl bez obav přátelit s kým by chtěl, chodit s kým by chtěl...

O něco později, kdy Sirius roztržitě chodil po chodbě a nahlížel do jednotlivých pokojů se konečně objevil Remus.

„Harry, jsem rád, žes přišel. Siriusi, nemůže na chvíli stát?"

„Tak co? Jak jsou na tom? Jsou to kluci?"

„Takže... Ano, jsou to dva chlapci. Dora je v pořádku, vyčerpaná, ale v pořádku. První dítě, Pollux, je velký chlapec, řekl bych, že je dost podobný mé matce a Dořině otci, což když takhle nahlas řeknu není zrovna v kouzelnické společnosti moc dobré znamení, znejistěl Remus.

„Proč ne? A Pollux?" Harry se zatvářil nejistě, to jméno bylo dost děsné.

„Moje maminka byla mudla a Dořin tatínek taky a že je dítě podobné zrovna dvoum mudlům v rodině je takové, no, raději o tom zatím nebudeme moc mluvit, časy nejsou mudlům nakloněni. Pollux je podle Polluxe Blacka-"

„Podle dědy Polluxe?" přerušil jej Sirius.

„Jo, vypadá to, že Andromeda, matka Dory, si s ním rozuměla i po té, co jí její rodina vydědila," vysvětlil Remus.

„A druhé dítě?" zajímal se Harry. Koneckonců druhé dítko mělo být jeho kmotřenec.

„Edward je menší, výrazně menší než jeho bratr. Podobou bych zatím řekl do Blacků možná i do Lupinů. Ale-" Remus znejistěl. „Má moje oči."

„Co to znamená?"

„Má vlčí oči..."

„Oh, myslíš, že-"

„Že se narodil s lycanthropií? Kdo ví, to zjistíme až příští měsíc při úplňku," povzdechl si Lupin.

Harry se zamračil. Myslí mu prolétla myšlenka, že nechtěl, aby právě jeho kmotřenec měl vlkodlačí virus. Chtěl mít možnost ho něco naučit, něco mu předat... Rychle tu myšlenku zaplašil. Nechtěl, aby žádné z těch dětí mělo lycanthropii!

„Můžeme je vidět?" zajímal se.

„Jo, jasně. Andromeda má bohužel nějaká vyřizování v zahraničí, tak nestihla dorazit. Bill je na cestě. Ještě dnes uděláme ustanovení kmotrů. Pokud sis to tedy nerozmyslel?" Remus se otočil na Harryho.

„Jistěže ne. Rád budu Edwardův kmotr," ujistil vlkodlaka Harry.

„Edward je dospělé jméno, dítěti můžeme říkat Teddy," usmál se Remus.

„A Polly," dodal Sirius. „Oh, kdyby to tak slyšel děd, byl by pobouřený," zlomyslně.

Potter následoval starší kouzelníky do pokoje, kde ležela Nymphadora a dvě dětské postýlky.

„Harry, Siriusi," Tonksová se na ně usmála. Harry si ale mohl všimnou, že v očích má smutek. Čekal jí nejhorší měsíc v životě. Čekání na konečný verdikt zda toho, zda přežijí obě děti, nebo některé podlehne volání Měsíce. Věděla, že čelí i té nejhorší variantě a to, že nakažené budou obě děti.

„Tohle je Pollux," Remus zvedl z postýlky větší z dětí. Miminko mělo tmavé oči jako prakticky všechna miminka, na hlavě mělo husté tmavě hnědé rovné vlasy. Remus miminko podal protestujícímu Siriusovi. Harry se ušklíbl, když viděl, kterak jeho kmotr stojí s dítětem na rukách a netuší, co má dělat.

„A tohle je Teddy," Lupin opatrně vyndal z druhé postýlky o mnoho menší miminko. Dítě mělo pár tmavých vlásků, ale výrazné jantarové oči. Remus miminko podal Harrymu. Ten se rázem přestal usmívat. Netušil, jak se děti drží, co když mu ublíží? Neměl čas nad tím pořádně rozmýšlet. Remus nejspíš podobnou obavou netrpěl, protože mu dítko dal do rukou a nechal ho tam. Potter měl jen okamžik na to, aby zahlédl Edwardovy oči, dítě během chvilky usnulo.

Za pár minut přišel Bill. S úsměvem a bez obav si prohlédl obě děti a pak si od stále nejistého Siriuse vzal Polluxe. Sedl si do nohou postele, kde ležela Tonksová. Harry si Teddym si sedl do nedalekého křesla. Stále mu přišlo tak zvláštní, že by mohl být kmotrem toho malého človíčka.

Sirius s Remusem připravovali kouzlo na potvrzení kmotrovství.

„Ehm... Jste si jistí, že měl žluté oči?" řekl po chvíli Harry. Z blízka si prohlížel miminko.

„Harry, takový detail se nedá přehlédnout," řekla Tonksová. Možná až příliš ostře, ale to, že jedno z dětí mělo vlkodlačí oči jí děsilo.

„Hm, já ale myslím, že je má zelený."

„Co? To není možné." Remus přešel k Harrymu. Podíval se na miminko. „Merline," vydechl. „Máš pravdu, to ale není-" vzal dítě z Harryho rukou. Teddy měl oči stále jasně zelené, až když Remus přiblížil obličej, tak se jeho oči změnily na jantarové. Lupin se ostře nadechl. „Myslím... Myslím, že je metamorfomág." překvapeně se otočil k Tonksové.

„Cože?" růžovovlasá žena se zvedla z postele, došla k partnerovi a hleděla na menší z miminek. „Oh, to by bylo... To by bylo skvělé," nejistě se usmála. Mohlo to snad znamenat, že ještě obě děti mají naději?

„Dobrá, jsme připraveni pro stvrzení kmotrovství. Harry, kouzlo je certifikované ministerstvem a neměl bys tak s jeho použitím mít problém. Ostatně jako Lord bys už měl moci kouzlit bez omezení," řekl Sirius.

„Jo? To mi nikdo neřekl," zamračeně. Zase tak důležitou informaci drží od něj.

„Tohle kouzlo každopádně je povolené."

Remus s Bille položili děti do kruhu, který předtím Sirius s Lupine nakreslili na zemi a posvětili kouzly.

Sirius mávl hůlkou a vedle něj se objevil sněhobílý pergamen. „Budu svědek," vysvětlil k Harrymu.

„Patnáctého března devatenáctsetdevadesátšest. Svědek Lord Sirius Orion Black, narozený 31.05.1960. Věc stvrzení správcovství kmotra a kmotřence. Kmotřenec Pollux Romulus Lupin narozený 15.03.1996, matka Nymphadora Tonksová narozená 01.04.1973, otec Remus Lyall Lupin narozený 10.03.1960, kmotr William Arthur Weasley narozený 29.11.1970," Sirius pronášel slova a ta se zároveň zapisovala ozdobným písmem na ve vzduchu se vznášející pergamen. Sirius kývl na Billa. Ten vytáhl hůlku, držel jí nad Polluxem. „Já William Weasley dobrovolně stvrzuji kmotrovství a beru na sebe všechny závazky z toho plynoucí k dítěti Polluxu Lupinovi." Z Billovy hůlky jako lehký pramínek vyteklo zlaté světlo, obalilo Polluxe, pak změnilo barvu do stříbrné a vpilo se do Billa. Harry si všiml, že na pergamenu vedle Siriuse se vše zapisuje, pak se tam objevilo několik kolonek na podpisy. Sirius chvíli počkal, vykouzlil druhý pergamen a opět se chopil slova.

„Patnáctého března devatenáctsetdevadesátšest. Svědek Lord Sirius Orion Black, narozený 31.05.1960. Věc stvrzení správcovství kmotra a kmotřence. Kmotřenec Edward Remus Lupin narozený 15.03.1996, matka Nymphadora Tonksová narozená 01.04.1973, otec Remus Lyall Lupin narozený 10.03.1960, kmotr Lord Harry James Potter narozený 31.07.1980," Sirius kývl na Harryho. Ten opatrně vytáhl hůlku a napodobujíce Billa jí držel na vlastním budoucím kmotřencem. „Já Lord Harry Potter dobrovolně stvrzuji kmotrovství a beru na sebe všechny závazky z toho plynoucí k dítěti Edwardu Lupinovi." Stejně jako u Billa i z jeho hůlky vyteklo zlaté světlo a obalilo tělíčko miminka. Když stříbrné světlo vracející se od dítěte k Harrymu dosáhlo Harryho těla, přišel pocit, který nečekal. Jako by jeho magie závazek přijala. Nebylo to stejné jako Nezrušitelný slib, ale dost podobné. Jakoby to dítě bylo zároveň i jeho. Nejistě se usmál.

„Teď ještě podpisy," Sirius pergameny rozložil na stolek. Tonksová s Billem zvedla děti ze země a položili je do postýlek. Všech pět kouzelníků pak oba pergameny podepsalo. Black mávl hůlkou a udělal několik kopií. Jednu s Polluxovým jménem podal Billovi. Tu s Edwardovým jménem dal Harryho. Jednu od každé si nechal a po jedné o každého dítěte dal každému z rodičů.

„Dobrý," Sirius v rukách držel poslední dvě kopie, tedy čtyři pergameny. „Jeden dáme na Ministerstvo kouzel, aby si pěkně zaevidovali jaké dítko ke komu patří. A po jedné pošlu do Gingottovy banky."

„Do banky?" Remus se zamračil. „To je čistokrevný zvyk a nemyslím-"

„Nesmysl, ty i Tonksová jste naprosto dostateční kouzelníci. Navíc jsem oběma dětem už zařídil trezory. Každé z nich tam tak svou kopii v budoucnu najde," rozhodně řekl Sirius.

„Siriusi, ale co když-" Lupin zmlkl, nechtěl doříct, o se stane, když se děti nedožijí dalšího měsíce.

„Nesmysl. Musíš myslet pozitivně! Jasné!" s tím Sirius mávl hůlkou a všechny kopie rozeslal tam kam patří.

 **Pozn**.: Úplně mi vypadlo kdy a jak Pán zla osvobodil své věrné v Azkabanu. No, takže se to stalo :-D Harry tomu očividně taky nevěnoval moc pozornost a tím, že jsme závislí na tom, co ví on, tak to holt taky nevíme no...

Vím, že u narození Remusových dětí jsem se dost zdržela. Děti v povídkách nemám ráda. Přesto dětičky, které se v této povídce narodí jsou mému srdci blízké... Děti jsou však jen velice vedlejší postavy, narodí se a pak o nich sem tam může být zmínka, toť vše.


	47. Chapter 47

**Napříč časem –**

V druhé polovině března Harry zjistil, že opět nic nestíhá. Snažil se nezanedbávat práci do školy, stejně tak jako přípravu na letní cestu do Ravenholmu. Byl opravdu rád, že jeho přátelé mají vlastní partnery a záležitosti, kterým se musí věnovat, protože si neuměl představit, jak by ve svém napěchovaném rozvrhu ještě našel čas na to, aby pěstoval přátelství. To už by mu nezbýval čas na Draca. Na toho mu ostatně příliš času nyní stejně nezbývalo. Harry vinil Siriuse. Jeho kmotr se učení Obrany proti černé magii chopil s vervou. Hodiny byly zajímavé, napěchované informacemi, praktickými ukázkami i vlastním zkoušením nových kouzel a kleteb. Na druhou stranu je Sirius zahlcoval požadavky, dával jim úkoly, eseje. Harryho nejednou napadlo, že Sirius po večerech sedává se Snapem a oba se baví tím, že vymýšlí, jak své studenty následující den potrápí. Nebylo přirozené, aby jeho veselý zábranami nespoutaný kmotr po nich chtěl, aby se učili"

Ve čtvrtek po večeři Harry čekal na Draca až konečně dojí, i když si nemyslel, že Draco zdržuje kvůli tomu, že ještě jedl. Plavovlasý mladík stále jedl dost zřídka. Po večeři byli domluvení, že zajdou na poslední hodinu výuky mudlovských střelných zbraní s Maximem, měl jim dopravit pistole, která před něj Draco objednal.

Konečně si Harry všiml, že se Draco zvedl od Zmijozelského stolu a zamířil z Velké síně. Nepatrně se na to zamračil. Draco přeci musel vidět, že ještě sedí u stolu, tak proč tak spěchal pryč?

Zamířil za ním. Ve Vstupní síni dostihl jak Draca, tak Nevilla, za kterým plavovlasý Zmijozel tak pospíchal.

„Říkal jsem ti, že ještě nevím," Neville se tvářil nejistě, očividně se mu moc nezamlouvalo, co po něm Draco chtěl.

„Vysvětloval jsem ti, že-"

„Já vím," zarazil Draca Neville. „Jenže není to tak snadné a-"

„Co se děje?" zajímal se Harry. Oba chlapci se k němu otočili, Neville s úlevou, Draco naštvaný za vyrušení.

„Longbottom se neumí rozhodnout," naštvaně zavrčel Draco.

„Rozhodnout o čem?"

„Možná je to rys Nebelvírů," přemítal Zmijozel.

„Rozhodnout o čem, Draco?" naléhal Harry.

„Malfoy chce, abych-"

„Jmenuji se Zmijozel, kolikrát ti to budu opakovat?!" vyštěkl na Neville Draco.

„Chce, abych hlasoval proti Registračnímu zákonu," pokračoval Neville, nevšímaje si Dracova protestu.

„Aha." Na schvalování zákona Harry úplně zapomněl, Draco dle všeho ne. Když nad tím tak Harry uvažoval, často Draca viděl, která k po škole pronásleduje některé ze starších žáků. Až teď mu došlo, že to budou ti, kteří mají možnost zákon nějak ovlivnit.

„Longbottom si není jistý jak může hlasovat," zamračil se Draco.

„Myslím, že by měl hlasovat jak uzná za vhodné," pomalu řekl Harry.

„Nemůže hlasovat tak, jak uzná za vhodné, musí hlasovat tak, jak je správné! Tedy proti zákonu!" rozhněvaně pokračoval Draco.

„Už jsem ti řekl, že jako Lord Hufflepuff budu hlasovat proti," povzdechl si Neville.

„A stejně tak trváš na tom, že za Longbottomovu rodinu budeš hlasovat pro!"

„Jo, no..." Neville sklopil zrak k zemi.

„Nechápu to," zamračil se Harry. „Můžeš hlasovat dvakrát?"

„Jo, za sebe, jako Lord Hufflepuff a za otce, jako zastupující Lord Longbottom. Normálně by za otce hlasovala babička, ale když jsem získal titul Lorda a tím pádem jsem brán jako dospělý, tak uznala, že mi tuhle povinnost přenechá," Neville se netvářil nadšeně. „A můj otec by nehlasoval proti zákonu. Byl to Bystrozor, jeho prací bylo chytat temné čaroděje, nemohl bych přeci hlasovat proti jeho přesvědčení, když je to za něj..."

„To je přece jedno! Nikdy se to nedozví," pokračoval Draco. „Máš jedinečnou možnost hlasovat dvěma hlasy, komu se to poštěstí? Měl bys to využít. Takhle své hlasování vynuluješ, to nemusíš hlasovat vůbec!"

Harry se zamračil. „V tomhle má Draco pravdu. Nemá moc smysl hlasovat, když dáš hlas oběma možnostem."

Neville si povzdechl. „Mělo mi být jasné, že budeš na jeho straně. Jakoby nestačilo, že na mě tlačí on!" bodl prstem v Dracově směru. „Ještě to musím slýchávat od Rona a teď ještě ty."

„Weasley je proti zákonu?" lehce překvapeně řekl Draco.

„Jo, myslím, že Ron si tenhle rok dost věcí uvědomil..."

„A ty si stále pro?" Draco se zamračil na Harry.

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl..." Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Počkat," Neville se na něj zamračil, „ty ještě nevíš jak budeš hlasovat?"

„Uhm... Neřešili jsme tvoje hlasování?"

Neville se jen ušklíbl, zato Draco na Harryho nasupeně zíral.

„Takže já jdu, vy si své problémy vyřešte..." Longbottom bez dalších slov odešel směrem k Nebelvírské věži.

„Draco, já-"

„Nechci to vědět. Je mi jedno, jak budeš hlasovat. Dělej jak myslíš!" Draco rozlobeně odkráčel směrem ke Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Harry ho nešťastně následoval. Dracovi se to snadno řeklo, ale on nevěděl, jak se má rozhodnout, co bylo správné?

V Komnatě na ně už čekal Maxim. Harry si uvědomil, že do teď nezjistil, jak se černoch do školy dostával. Věděl, že má přenášedlo od Draca, ale kam ho přeneslo, nebo jak se dostal do Komnaty, která byla až v sedmém patře a musel by tak projít celým hradem, to bylo záhadou. A teď se Draca ani nemohl zeptat, ne v jeho momentální náladě. Navíc už mu to mohlo být i jedno, Maxima dnes pravděpodobně uvidí naposledy.

V Komnatě Draco hned zamířil k Maximovi. Ten už na stolek rozložil dovezené zbraně. Cosi Dracovi tiše oznamoval, plavovlasý mladík jen mávl rukou. Ať už po něm vetší muž chtěl cokoliv, Zmijozel to očividně nepovažoval na problém.

„Dneska jsem přivezl jen vaše," oznámil Maxim k blížícímu se Harrymu. „Je to naše poslední hodina, tak očekávám, že jste se od minula výrazně zlepšili, když ne, no, tak to není moje starost," netečně. „Mám tu dvě devítky," mávl rukou k pistolím, který se lišily jen vzhledem. Draco hned sáhl po té černé a na Harryho tak zbyla stříbrná. Maxim pokračoval, „vzal jsem každému pět zásobníků, ale Dý má kontakt na dodavatele, tak si nezapomeňte objednat dostatečnou zásobu. Pulzní puška byla dražší než jsem očekával a možná jsem v některých místech vzbudil zájem, tak dávejte pozor, kde jí používáte. Kuše zájem nevzbudila, ale zase byla ještě dražší, zvlášť když jsem tam nechal zapracovat požadavky, které měl Dý." Maxim se na plavovlasého mladíka zamračil. „Ať už se, chlapcí, chystáte na cokoliv, nechci s tím být nijak spojován," rozhodně. „Chytnou-li vás, neříkejte moje jméno."

„No jo furt," zamumlal Draco. Prozkoumával kuši a cosi si pro sebe mumlal.

„Dobrá tedy... S devítkama už docela umíte, překvapivě," Maxim se zadíval na Harryho, nejspíš ho nemálo překvapilo, že i zelenooký mladík umění používat střelné zbraně zvládl. „Dý řekl, že budeš mít pušku," hodil Harrymu Pulzní pušku, jen tak tak, že jí Potter chytil. Všechny zbraně už samozřejmě on i Draco vyzkoušeli, ale nezaměřovali se na ně tolik jako na malé pistole. Harry i přesto, že se na to Draco netvářil moc nadšeně vyzkoušel kuši. Byla to sice zábava, ale nemyslel si, že by s tím opravdu dokázal trefit pohybující se cíl. Pulzní puška nechtěla moc přesnosti, navíc stačilo strefit se jen nepatrně a napáchala velké škody. Harry jen doufal, že nepotkají někoho, kdo měl stejně nebezpečné zbraně, nebo dokonce horší.

Po celou poslední hodinu výuky s ním Draco nemluvil. I Maxim si všiml, že je mezi nimi určité napětí, ale nekomentoval to.

„No, myslím, že to stačí. Jste si jistí, že nepotřebujete naučit ještě něco?" zajímal se na konci, když se chlapci balili. Harry uvažoval, kam ukryje zbraně, aby je nenašel některý z jeho spolužáků.

„Myslíš, abys dostal další peníze?" ušklíbl se Draco. „Ne."

„Ale, Dý, nebuď takový," usmál se na něj Maxim. „Neberu to jako byznys, ale jako učení nové generace."

„Jistě."

„Dobrá, rozloučíme se. Dý, nezapomeň na mojí nabídku, v mém světe bys mohl být králem."

Draco jen protočil oči v sloup. Harry se zamračil, už aby Maxim šel!

„Draco, počkej," zastavil Zmijozela na cestě z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Nechtěl aby jejich den skončil a byli rozhádaní. Zmijozel si povzdechl, přesto se zastavil.

„Podívej, vím, že se zlobí kvůli tomu zákonu, ale-"

„Harry," sklesle. „Nejsem naštvaný, protože chceš hlasovat jinak. Ale proto, že si ještě neměl čas, aby sis o tom něco zjistil. Ještě si o tom nepřemýšlel... Dokonce i Weasley ví, co je správné a ty... Samozřejmě, že je ti jedno, jak to nakonec dopadne, jsi Harry Potter, nikdo po tobě nebude chtít, aby ses nechal testovat," rozmrzele. „Ale co my ostatní?"

„Draco, já jen... Nechci udělat nějaké ukvapené rozhodnutí."

„Jo, jenže celý zákon může projít kvůli jednomu hlasu."

Harry si povzdechl. „Slibuji, že se na to podívám a zamyslím se, ano? Nechci se ale rozhodovat jen tak, když o tom nic nevím."

„Už si to udělat měl!"

„Já vím, já vím, jen je toho teď tolik a-"

„Čeho je tolik? Mudlovské zbraně jsem obstaral já, učitele na zbraně jsem obstaral, meče obstarávám já. Ty dodáš jen informace, který zjistíš z Blackova deníku, což není moc a stejně by ten deník četl, takže to od tebe není žádná oběť!" rozlobeně.

„Uhm, no, když to řekneš takhle... Učím se kouzelnické zvyklosti, moje Lordovské povinnosti, ale není to jen tak. Tys měl celé dětství, abys tyhle věci pochytil, nemůžeš předpokládat, že já se to naučím za den!"

„Za chvíli to bude rok a ty nic neumíš!"

„Možná bych měl jít, promluvíme si, až se uklidníš," zamračil se Harry. Nechtěl se s Dracem hádat, navíc když věděl, že plavovlasý mladík má v lecčem pravdu. Jenomže jemu prostě učení nešlo tak rychle. Různé věci musel promýšlet. Navíc si to lépe pamatoval, když mu to někdo vysvětlil, než když si to přečetl. Taky tušil, že za Dracovou frustrací nebude jen on. To ho znepokojovalo. Draco přesto, že spolu chodili, že spolu byli intimní, tak s ním stále nemluvil. Harry několikrát zkoušel nakousnout jak Dracův problém s jídlem, tak zjistit, jak je na tom se svými Zmijozelskými spolužáky, jenže Draco se o tom nechtěl bavit. Většinou velice prakticky odvedl Harry myšlenky jiným směrem za pomoci manipulativních polibků.

Plavovlasý mladík na něj jen vrhl naštvaný pohled a pak odkráčel pryč. Harry slyšel, kterak si potichu mumlá kletby. Povzdechl si. Chodit se Zmijozely bylo tak komplikované. Napadlo ho, zda Siriusův vztah se Snapeem je taky takový.

-HPT-

Druhý den u snídaně si Harry nemohl nevšimnou pohledů, které k němu vrhalo několik studentů od Zmijozelského stolu. Zamračil se na svůj talíř se snídaní.

„Harry?" opatrně se ho zeptal vedle sedící Ron. „Stalo se něco?"

„Ne."

„Hm, a proč na tebe Crabbe a Goylem zírají?"

„Nemám tušení," zvedl zrak od jídla. O jejich pohledech věděl, ale netušil, co znamenají. Rozhlédl se kolem. Draco na snídani chyběl. To ale nebylo nic zvláštního, spíš bylo překvapující Zmijozela na nějakém jídle vidět. Zvláštní, že to profesoři neřešili, nebo jim to nevadilo? Snad tím, že se z něj stal Lord a tím byl brán jako dospělý už nebyl jejich zodpovědností? Harry by si myslel, že minimálně Snape to bude řešit, byl přeci Dracův kmotr. Předpokládal, že kdyby se takhle choval on, tak by si toho Sirius všiml a nějak by to řešil. Ale možná to Snape taky řeší, jen ne veřejně.

Sám pro sebe pokrčil rameny. Když se Draco chce chovat uraženě, ať se tak klidně chová, on neudělal nic špatného. Dobře, tak ještě neměl na různé věci čas, ale stíhal zase jiné věci a pak... Pod tlakem neuměl moc dobře reagovat a dělat víc věcí najednou, to vůbec nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Spolu s Ronem, který mu nepřetržitě vysvětloval nějaký nový problém v Bulharské politice a Hermionou, která visela na každém Ronově slovu, zamířil na hodinu Přeměňování.

U několika dalších vyučovacích hodinách byl čas oběda. Teď už Harry začal být trochu znepokojený. Všiml si, že u jídla chybí u Goyle s Crabbem. To nebylo obvyklé. Crabbe a Goylem stále sloužili většinou jako Dracova ochranka, i když Harry už věděl, že jejich přátelství je opravdové. Přes školní rok jak Goyle, u kterého to nejspíš bylo steskem po matce, tak Crabbe něco zhubli a jejich dětský tuk se začal přeměňovat na svaly. Vypadali teď ještě hrozivěji než dříve. Oba ale nevynechali jediné jídlo. Harry se zamračil k Zmijozelskému stolu. Ostatní studenti vypadali zcela nezaujatě.

Po obědě zamířil na Péči o kouzelné tvory. Ron šel s Hermionou pár kroků za ním. Hermiona v politice našla téma o kterém se s Ronem může bavit. Sice jí ze začátku dost rozčilovalo, že něčemu takovému Ron věnuje čas a pozornost a jeho školní práce stále nejsou na moc ucházející úrovni. Pak se ale naučila být vděčná aspoň za to, že se kamarád věnuje něčemu vzdělanějšímu než famfrpálu.

„Pottere." Crabbe spolu s Goylem zastoupili Harrymu cestu.

„Hej, děje se něco?" Ron si stoupl vedle Harry, zamračil se na hromotluky.

„Kde je Draco?"

„Co?" Harry na ně překvapeně zíral.

„Včera šel za tebou a od tý doby jsme ho neviděli," rozhodně.

„Oh, no my... Večer odešel a... Myslím, že šel zpátky na Zmijozelskou kolej," roztržitě.

„Nešel."

„Co?"

„Draco odešel za tebou a už se nevrátil! Nikdo ho neviděl. Kde je?" dožadoval se Crabbe odpovědi.

„Jak to myslíš?" Harry začínal panikařit.

„Počkej, to se vysvětlí," klidnil je Ron. „Včera si říkal, že jste se pohádali. Nemůže být někde, uhm, v soukromí?" Weasley vážil slova, nechtěl, aby ho nestabilní Goyle nebo Crabbe praštil. Oba Zmijozelové se na něj mračili. „Byli jsme všude, nikde není."

„Určitě se objeví, může být prostě jen... Vyhýbat se vám, ne?"

Crabbe zavrčel. „Když se do večera neobjeví, půjdeme za profesorem a řekneme mu, že byl s tebou," upozornil Harryho a odešel s Goylem na hodinu.

Harry se ohlédl na Rona. „Myslíš, že někde je?" nejistě. Ron pokrčil rameny. „Než začneš dělat ukvapené závěry, tak se podíváme do mapy, ne?" Nebelvíři místo na hodinu zamířili do Nebelvírské věže.

„Není tu! Nikde tu není!" Potter zíral na Pobertův plánek a pocítil naprostou paniku. Nikde na mapce neviděl tečku s Dracovým jménem. Ron mu koukal přes rameno.

„Myslíš, že odešel?"

„Co? Ne! Proč by to dělal?" nešťastně. „Musíme jít za Snapem!" rozhodně. Složil Pobertův plánek a zamířil do sklepení, protestujícího Rona vedl sebou.

 **Pozn**.: O Nevillovi stále mluvím jako o Longbottomovi, protože i když je Lord Hufflepuff tak si nechal obě příjmení. Takže správně je Lord Neville Hufflepuff-Longbottom. Draco byl vyděděný, tak je jen Zmijozel.


	48. Chapter 48

**Napříč časem –**

Harry zuřivě bušil na dveře od Snapeových komnat. Ron stál vedle něj a vůbec se netvářil nadšeně.

Dveře s prudce otevřely. „U Merlina, Pottere, co to-"

„Je tady Draco? Kde je Draco? Víte o něm něco?!" vyhrkl Harry, za cestu do sklepení mu v mysli proběhla řada různých scénářů, kde Draco může být a ani jedna možnost se mu nelíbila.

„O čem to mluvíte?" Snape se zamračil."

„Draco není ve škole? Kde je? Je tady? Víte kde je? KDE JE?!"

„Pottere, uklidněte se," zavrčel Snape. „O čem to mluví?" podíval se na Rona, který vypadal o poznání klidněji než jeho zelenooký přítel. Weasley si povzdychl. „Na cestě na Péči o kouzelné tvory nás zastavili Crabbe s Goylem a ptali se, jestli nevím, kde je Malf-Zmijozel," zamračeně. „Neviděli ho od večera, no my taky ne a Harryho napadlo, že snad vy-"

„Od večera Draca nikdo neviděla jdete za mou až teď?"

„Nevěděli jsme, že není ve škole!" oponoval Ron. Harry mezitím přešel do roztržitého mumlání.

„Pottere," Snape se k němu otočil.

„Je to moje vina," zoufale. „Určitě je, kdybychom se nepohádali, kdyby-"

„Pottere!"

Harry k profesorovi zvedl zrak.

„Uklidněte se a řekněte mi, co se včera stalo. Viděl jste Draca jako poslední?"

Harry přikývl.

„Dobrá, kde?"

„V Kom- V sedmém patře."

„A šel kam?" Snape si povzdechl, Nebelvíři někdy nebyli vůbec nápomocní.

„Do ložnice?" Harry netušil, předpokládal, že se Draco vrátí do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, ale třeba ne, třeba šel jinam. Možná kdyby se nepohádali, tak by věděl kam jde. Co když šel udělat nějakou hloupost a Harry o tom nevěděl a tak mu ani nemohl pomoci...

„Hm, vraťte se na výuku, podívám se po něm," prohlásil Snape.

„Co? Víme, že není ve škole!"

„Podívám se i na jiných místech," zavrčel Snape, „Jděte!"

„Ale, ale- Chci pomoc!" Harry byl zoufalý.

„Pottere-"

„Harry, pojď, profesor nám určitě dá vědět až něco zjistí," zasáhl Ron. Lektvarista se jen ušklíbl. Určitě první co bude mít na mysli bude, aby běžel do Nebelvírské věže za otravným Pottere, pche.

Potter se nechal odvést zpátky do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Místnost byla prázdná, většina studentů ještě měla vyučování, nebo využívali slunečného dne a byli venku.

„Je to moje chyba." Harry se sklesle sesunul do křesla. Co měl dělat? Měl jít Draca hledat? Ale kam? Ani netušil, kde Draco žije, teď když nemohl být na Malfoy Manor. Oh, Malfoy... Co když se mu nějak podařilo se k Dracovi dostat? Ne, to přece... Ne, určitě ne. Musel myslet pozitivně. Draco bude v pořádku. Určitě je jen na nějakém místě a dělá něco, co... Kdo ví co. Ať si klidně obětuje celou mudlovskou kolonii, jen když bude v pořádku a pěkně se k němu vrátí. Ani si neuvědomil, že poslední myšlenku řekl nahlas, dokud neviděl Ronův výraz.

„Co mám dělat?"

Ron si povzdechl. Nemohl teď z hlavy dostat obrázek Draca, kterak obětuje nějakého nebohého mudlu. „Asi nemůže nic. Musíme počkat až s čím přijde Snape."

„Snape," znechuceně. „Kdo ví, jestli ho vůbec půjde hledat. A nikdo jiný nepůjde. Brumbál a ostatní profesoři dávno ukázali, že na Zmijozelech jim nezáleží," nešťastně.

„Jo, no... Snape je jeho kmotr, tak snad... Možná Crabbe nebo Goyle vědí, kde by mohl být."

„Myslíš? Když to neřekl mě?" nejistě.

„Jsou to jeho přátelé, ne? Říkal si, že Crabbe se staví i proti svému otci, aby byl na straně Draca, tak je možné, že ví, kde žije. Třeba tam žije s ním, kdo ví," Ron pokrčil rameny. Bylo to vlastně docela logické. Z toho, co mu Harry říkal, Crabbe nechtěl být smrtijed a stát na straně Pána zla. A pokud jeho otec smrtijed byl, tak by Crabbe potřeboval místo, kde může zůstat a logicky by to mohlo být u Lorda Zmijozela. Ten koneckonců určitě má nějaké místo k žití.

Harryho tvář se rozjasnila. Rozeběhl se pro Pobertův plánek a hned na něm začal hledat Crabbeho s Goylem.

„Ou... Jsou ve Zmijozelu," sklesle.

„Tak počkáme," rozhodně prohlásil Ron. „Třeba ho do té doby Snape najde."

„Snad..."

„Uhm... Nepůjdeme na Jasnovidectví?" zeptal se nejistě po chvíli Ron.

„Ne."

„Dobře, no."

Harry zamračeně zíral do krbu, ve kterém lehce plápolal oheň. Tohle bylo tak špatné! Chtěl mít Draca u sebe. Klidně ať je sebeprotivnější, jen aby byl tady, pěkně v bezpečí, aby ho Harry měl na očích, u sebe a... Povzdechl si. Opravdu Draca miloval a tahle nejistota, kde je, co dělá, s kým je, ho trýznila. Jen kdyby věděl, že je Draco v pořádku, že odešel sám a dobrovolně.

Večer už to nevydržel a šel opět bušit na Snapeovy dveře, bezvýsledně. Stejně tak se mu nepodařilo zastihnou ani Crabbeho ani Goyla. Na Pobertově plánku zjistil, že Snape není ve škole zmijozelové jsou zalezlí ve své ložnici. Rozmrzele odhodil Pobertův plánek a sáhl po Regulově deníku, třeba mu aspoň trochu odvede myšlenky jiným směrem.

 _31.07.1976_

 _Dnes je mi čtrnáct let. Připadám si o tolik starší. Gordonovi jsme to neříkal. Za prvé nechci, aby věděl, že jsem až tak mladý a cítil třeba větší zodpovědnost za můj život a pak, no kdo ví jak to tady berou. A je zbytečné to teď řešit. Akorát mě napadlo, co doma? Kam půjdou dárky, které mi třeba rodiče pošlou? Eugene ví, že má nemá nic posílat, že celé léto budu nepřítomný. Sirius... No, pochybuji, že zrovna na tyhle narozeniny si můj drahý bratr vzpomene. Budu to ale řešit až se vrátím. Nemá smysl zaobírat se problémy, které stejně nemůžu vyřešit._

 _Před pěti dny jsme s Gordonem odjeli z Nové Malé Oděsy. Myslím, že akorát včas, protože hned jak jsme se dostali za nejbližší vrchol, tak se odtamtud zvedal dým a hluk. Sdružení je nejspíš našlo. Doufám, že aspoň někdo z nich přežil, byli to milí lidé, i když mudlové. Cesta po Pobřeží se moc nezměnila, stále potkáváme Antliony, stále je tady spousta vraků, lodí, dřeva... Narazili jsme na takovou menší vesnici, Dok 137, byla obsazená Sdružením. Myslím, že Gordon víc než vědec je voják. Naprosto bez slitování a zaváhání všechny vojáky, kteří tam byli povraždil. Oni by samozřejmě taky neváhali, když nás zasáhli první, přesto mě Gordonova krvelačnost někdy znepokojuje, ještěže je na mé straně, snad... Dál jsme pokračovali po dálnici, konečně chvíli bez brouků. Dorazili jsme k Ropné stanici, která byla taky obsazená vojáky Sdružení. Gordon mě varoval, že čím blíže budeme vězení, tím více nepřátel potkáme. Některá místa na dálnici můžeme jen projet a nezastavovat se. Ale někde mají vojáci jakési magnetické elektro ploty, které brání, aby bugina projela, musíme tedy vystoupit a plot vypnout. Nebo používají něco, Gordon tomu říká miny, těch se taky musíme nejdřív zbavit, než můžeme pokračovat v cestě. Před dvěma dny jsme dorazili do Bridge Point, je to vlastně spíš Most, Mostová vesnice? No, je to shluk pár budov na jedné straně útesu, pak dlouhý most pro vlaky a na druhé straně opět pár budov. Při naší smůle jsme nemohli jít ani jen normálně po mostě, Sdružení tam opět natažený Elektro-magnetický plot, nebo tak něco, Gordon z toho byl dost naštvaný. Museli jsme jít pod mostem. Jestli mi do teď cesta přišla špatná, tak tohle bylo ještě horší. Bez jištění jsme lezli po vratké konstrukci mostu pod náma v hlubinách tekla voda. Museli jsme pospíchat, protože v momentě, kdy po mostě přejel vlak, tak se celý železný most rozkymácel a nebylo možné po něm jít. Je pravda, že mi Freeman navrhl, abych na něj počkal až přejede most na druhou stranu, pozabíjí tam vojáky, vypne plot a vrátí se zpátky, ale to by bylo ještě horší. Nesnáším nejistotu. Přes všechna má očekávání jsme přežili a to i přesto, že konstrukce mostu byla plná různé havětě od Antlionů až po parazity měnící lidi na zombie. Gordon nepochyboval o tom, že to zvládneme. Vždycky se tváří, že tyhle věci zažívá denně a nic není problém, ale myslím, že se někdy jen tak tváří a nechce sám sobě přiznat, že se vlastně bojí. Možná ne toho, co prožívá, ale toho, aby se svém poslání neselhal. Příliš mnoho lidských životů na něm závisí. Musí to být hrozný pocit!_

 _Dnes jsme dorazili na Lighthouse Point, Maják. Tady necháme buginu a dál musíme pešky. Po Pobřeží! Neumím si představit, jak mezi Antliony přežijeme. Musíme jít ale dál. Další zastávka je Vortigaunt kamp, tohle je pro mě důležitá zastávka. Otec Grigori říkal, že si mám promluvit s jedním Vortigauntem, Vortigem, tak nějak to říkal. A hlavně, pak už je Nova Prospekt a tam někde portál a cesta domů. Už abych tam byl..._

Harry nejistě zavřel Regulův deník. Bral jako plus, že se Regulovi nic hrozné nepřihodilo. Jako mínus, že se v deníku nestalo nic takového, co by odvedlo jeho znepokojivé myšlenky na Draca. Už byla hluboká noc. Rozhodl se, že se zkusí trochu prospat a hned ráno půjde za Snapeem, nebo bude tak dlouho stát u vchodu do Zmijozelských komnat, než někdo zavolá Crabbeho nebo Goyla.

-HPT-

Druhý den ráno Harry dorazil k Snapeovým pokojům přesně ve chvíli, kdy z nich vycházel Siriusi. Harry se zarazil. Black nevypadal vůbec dobře. Spíš se zdálo, že celou noc nespal, byl pobledlý, měl výrazné kruhy pod očima a ve tváři zkroušený výraz.

„Siriusi..?" obezřetně se ke kmotrovi přiblížil.

„Harry, zrovna jsem za tebou šel, pojď dál." Sirius mu podržel dveře a počkal až mladý nebelvír projde.

„Co se stalo?" Harry se zamračil. „Oh, Merline... Je to Draco? Je v pořádku? Řekni mi, že je v pořádku! Kde je? Je tady? Je na ošetřovně? Je zraněný? Co se mu stalo?!" Potter šílel. Proč mu Sirius neodpovídal? Potřeboval informace hned teď!

„Harry-"

„Řekni mi to!"

„Nevíme kde je," připustil Sirius. „Celou noc jsme ho se Severusem hledali na všech možných místech, ale..." nejistě pokrčil rameny. „Došly nám možnosti, nevíme kde dál bychom ho měli hledat."

„Co..?" Harry cítil, jak se mu začínají třást ruce. Tohle byl jeden z těch hrozných scénářů, které si tak nechtěl připouštět.

„Harry, snažíme se, věř mi, že ano. Severus dělá co může, aby zjistil, jestli v Dracově zmizení nemá někdo prsty, ale... Obávám se, že to nějaký čas potrvá."

„Draco ale nemusí mít čas," zoufale.

„Já vím, ale... Nemůžeme dělat nic," nešťastně.

„To přece nejde! Co Malfoy? Nemůžete ho chytit a-"

„A co? Máme ho proklínat tak dlouho, než nám řekne zda nemá Draca?"

„Jo!"

„Kdyby to tak šlo," skleslý úsměv. „Lucius Malfoy se vypařil, nejspíš se ukrývá u Voldemorta," znechuceně. „Nevím Harry, zkus prostě-"

„Co? Co mám dělat!" rozlobeně. „Co bys dělal ty, kdyby zmizel Snape?!"

Sirius si povzdechl. Harry měl pravdu, nemohl mu říkat, aby se uklidnil, aby to nechal na dospělých, aby... Když on by toho taky nebyl schopný.

„Věř mi, že kdybych věděl, kde hledat, bez váhání bych tě vzal sebou, ale nevím!" zoufale. „Severus vyslýchá studenty ze Zmijozelu, vím, že jim klidně dá Veritasérum, i kdyby měl čelit Ministerstvu kouzel. Draco je jeho kmotřenec. Udělá cokoliv, aby mu pomohl. Jenže... Faktem je, že nevíme zda ho někdo odvedl nebo odešel sám..."

„Neodešel sám! To by neudělal... Řekl by mi to, nebo Snapeovi," rozhodně. Sice o tom tak přesvědčený nebyl, ale věřil, že by je Draco nenechal v takovém zoufalství, určitě ne schválně.

I když byla by to ta lepší možnost. Lepší než představa, že ho někdo někde drží a dělá kdoví co...

„Pak je tu taky možnost," pokračoval Sirius zcela nevzrušen Harryho výbuchem, „že v tom může mít prsty někdo jiný, mimo Zmijozel a to se bude hůř zjišťovat. Severus nemůže dát Veritasérum celé škole."

„Ne?"

„Ne," rozhodně.

Harry si povzdechl. „Co mám dělat?"

„Vraťte se na kolej, hned jak něco zjistíme tak ti to dám vědět."

„Nelíbí se mi to," sklesle.

„Já vím. Jen... Musíš věřit, že to bude v pořádku," Sirius se pokusil povzbudivě usmát, Harry se na něj dál mračil. Nemohl dostat z hlavy myšlenku, že oni tady zahálejí a Draco je zatím kdo ví kde!

Rozhodl se nejít na výuku, stejně by se nedokázal soustředit. Vrátil se do Nebelvírské ložnice. Chvíli roztržitě přecházel kolem. Zkontroloval Pobertův plánek, jestli se třeba Draco nějakým zázrakem neobjevil. Sklesle jej odložil do nočního stolku. Sáhl po Regulově deníku. Teď by si tak přál, aby tady měl Regula naživo. Cítil se s ním tak spřízněný, jako by to byl jeho nejlepší přítel. Regulus mu toho už tolik sdělil a Harry by byl tak rád, kdyby to mohlo fungovat i opačným směrem. Aby své problémy mohl ventilovat k mladšímu Blackovi. Proč se jen nechal zabít? Třeba by teď opravdu byli přáteli...

 _03.08.1976_

 _Už pár nocí trávíme v Kampu Vortigauntů. Vortigaunt je takové zvláštní stvoření. Mají vlastní řeč, ale dovedou mluvit i s náma, i když bych řekl, že jim je bližší mluvit telepaticky, něco jako Nitrozpyt? Nemůže být pochyb o tom, že jsou to mimozemšťané. Pevní inteligentní mimozemšťan, kterého vidím! Jsou vyšší než lidé, mají jedno velké rudé oko, dva výrůstky jako uši, vypadají jako by měli předkus, jsou jim vidět zuby, ale nejsou nijak děsivý. Mají dvě ruce, ale jen dva prsty na každé, dvě nohy ale zakončené kopyty. Nenosí oblečení a dle toho, co jsem viděl nemají rozmnožovací orgány, nebo TO prostě dělají nějak jinak. Ale všichni vypadají stejně, jedině, že by samice měli někde jinde... Jsou to přátelští mírumilovní tvorové a jsou vážně skvělý! Nikdy jsem nepotkal člověka, který by byl jako oni. Někoho, kdo by byl vykořisťován, zneužíván a přesto by si zachoval takovou čistotu._

 _Vezmu to popořadě. Než jsme se dostali do Kampu museli jsme projít před Pobřeží a to bez buginy nebylo nic příjemného. Antlioni na nás útočili ze všech stran. Brzo jsme zjistili, že nesmíme šlapat na písek, takže jsme se pohybovali po kamenech, skalách, různých vracích a dřevech. Samozřejmě ne vždy se to podařilo a stávalo se, že jsme se ocitli v oblečení brouků. Chvíli s námi cestoval bojovník Odporu a ten nás stihl poučit o tom, že Antlioni mají několik vývojových stádií. Okřídlení Antlioni, které potkáváme jsou Vojáci, Bojovníci, žijí blízko povrchu. Úplně prvním stádiem jsou Larvy, ty jsou naprosto neškodné, ale jejich zabitím se do okolí vylije tekutina, která přivábí jiné, nebezpečnější brouky. Larvy se nachází jen v hnízdech v podzemí. Pak jsou Antlioní dělnice, ty létají a mohou způsobit stejné poškození jako Vojáci plus jsou jedovaté, ale nacházejí se jen v blízkosti Larev. Strážce, nebo Ochránce je obrovský brouk, neumí lítat, ale je těžké ho zabít, žije poblíž vojáků, tedy blízko povrchu. A Královna, ty žijí v blízkosti Larev, většinou v jednom hnízdě jedna Královna. Jsou extrémně nebezpečné, obrovské a děsivé a samozřejmě jsou jedovaté. Z toho, co jsem slyšel, Gordon bude muset jít do míst, kde všichni ti tvorové žijí. Nezávidím mu to! A samozřejmě jsem to nějak zakřikl, protože těsně pře Kampem jsme narazili na Antlioního Strážce. Obrovský brouk s krunýřem a modrými ostny na zádech. Vypálili jsme do něj všechno co jsme měli než konečně padl. Ještě předtím stihl jak mě tak Gordona lehce poranit. Dle Freemana, i když to bylo jen škrábnutí, musíme počkat na plné uzdravení, než se vydáme dál. Netuším co nás čeká, ale pokud musíme být tak perfektně zdraví, tak to nebude nic dobrého. V duchu si představuji, že za pár dni už budu doma a je to tak skvělé!_

 _Vortigaunté si mě první den zvláštně prohlíželi. Jeden z nich pak šel s Gordonem cvičit nějakou Vábničku na Antliony, tvrdili, že zbytek cesty budou brouci pomocí Vábičky na naší straně, to jsem na to tedy zvědavý. V podvečer, kdy byl Gordon zaneprázdněn, ke mně přišel jeden z Vortigauntů. Trochu jsme si povídali. Začal nejdřív dost opatrně a ze široka. Vyprávěl mi o svém světě. Prý žili v pokoji a míru, ale jen do doby, než přišlo Sdružení a celou jejich planety vyhubilo. Proto ti z jejich rasy, kteří přežili přišli sem, aby zabránili další planetě mít stejný osud. Obává se však, že tahle planeta je taky ztracena. Gordon Freeman je jejich poslední nadějí a pokud selže... Vortigaunt se domnívá, že pak jsou na řadě další planety. Konkrétně vypadal dost znepokojen osudem mé planety. Vortigaunté jsou něco jako kentauři, taky čtou z hvězd, ale mají i jiné větší a lepší duševní síly. Pokud jsou přesvědčeni, že Sdružení dál půjde na mou planetu, pak jim věřím. Vortigaunt se kterým jsem mluvil říkal, že je mým osudem, mým a dalších tří, abychom naši planetu zachránili. Když to nedokážeme my, tak nikdo. V budoucnu nebude záležet na kouzelnících, na mudlech, jen na lidech. To, co vidím na téhle planetě, nesmí se to stát doma! Možná tohle je to, o čem mluvil Hewelell, možná mě to má takhle změnit. To vědomí, že něco tak hrozného nám hrozí, že možná už se to blíží, že... Vykonám cokoliv co mi osud postaví do cesty, jen abych došel na konec a mohl Sdružení zabránit zničit mou planety. Pokud je tou cestou stát se Necromancerem, pak budiž._

 **Pozn**.: Tak moc jsem se obávala, aby se s Harryho nestala jedna z těch super postav, které hned všechno jde, všechno ví a zná, až se z něj stal pravý opak. Zkusím to nějak pozvolna napravit...


	49. Chapter 49

**Napříč časem –**

 _20.08.1976_

 _Nova Prospekt je naprosto hrozné místo. Jestli to dřív bývalo vězení, pak bych nechtěl vidět ty vězně. Tohle místo je snad horší než Azkaban. I když srovnání nemám, Azkabanu se snad ještě nějaký čas vyhnu. Několik dní nám s Gordonem trvalo, než jsme se do věznice dostali. Pobřeží od Vortigaunt kampu bylo plné vojáků, strážných věží a Buchadel. Gordon pomocí Vábničky používal Antliony jako zbraň, ale i tak jsme to několikrát měli jen tak tak... Opět jsem se přesvědčil o tom, že kdybych Freemana nepotkal, tak bych neměl šanci se tak daleko dostat, i když... Na druhou stranu Gordon je hledaný muž, třeba bez něj bych proplul pod dozorem Sdružení bez povšimnutí a dostal bych se dál rychleji a snadněji. Kdo ví. Věznice stojí na útesu, museli jsme se vydrápat dost vysoko, projít kanalizací, vyhnout se hlídkám Sdružení. Tahle zkušenost mě dost obohatila a myslím, že mi to pomohlo vypěstovat si ledový klid a i ve vypjatých situacích nepanikařit. Doufám, že z toho každodenního stresu ještě nemám šedivé vlasy! Dostat se do vězení bylo téměř neřešitelným problémem, je to pevnost. Navíc když jsme se dostali až ke zdím, tak na nás Sdružení přišlo. Gordon tak měl příležitost opět vyzkoušet svou novou zbraň, kterou získal v Nové Malé Oděse. Ten chlap je někdy vážně šílený! Sestřelil několik létajících strojí a výbuch jednoho z nich nám proboural cestu za zdi vězení. Nova Prospekt je pochmurné místo. Když se nám podařilo vyhnout se Sdružení, tak jsme potkávali prázdné rozbité cely, pozůstatky po vězních, spoušť, špínu, prach. I když to místo bylo tak temné a depresivní celou dobu jsem měl dobrou náladu. Proč taky ne, někde tam je portál, který mě vezme domů! Samozřejmě s mou veselostí byl Gordon čím dál tím víc zachmuřený. Několikrát nadhodil, že bych se ještě nemusel vracet, že Portálů domů ještě bude a že je mě třeba tady. Nechápe, že mám co dělat doma, že musím dodělat školu, dokončit Necromancii, že mám povinnosti, rodinu, přátele a nemůžu je jen tak opustit. Válka tady může trvat ještě léta a co pak? Pak bych se jako dospělý měl vrátit do světa, který na mě už zapomněl? Co když tady prohrajeme a Sdružení se přesune na mou planetu? Neměl bych jak jim pomoci... Mám trochu obavy, že Gordon buď záměrně mine Portál nebo mi zabrání, abych se vrátil. Mám ho rád, vážně, po tom, čím jsme tady prošli, mohu říct, že je to přítel, ale pokud mi zabrání dostat se domů, pak ho zastřelím a s ním poslední naději tohohle světa. Je mi to jedno, musím se dostat domů!_

 _Jednu noc jsme strávili v zastrčené cele věznice, byli jsme unavení a nemělo by smysl v takovém stavu se snažit vzdorovat Sdružení. S Gordonem jsme si povídali. Myslím, že chápe mou potřebu jít domů, ale... Mám taková pocit, že Gordon nemá pořádně přátele. Tady na něj spoléhá celá lidská společnost, ale on se nemá na koho spolehnout, komu se svěřit. Vyprávěl mi o pár lidech, která tu má a které má rád, ale mám takový pocit, že mu v tom vztahu k nim stejně něco chybí._

 _Upřímně, kdybych byl starší a neměl doma tolik co dělat, tak bych tu zůstal. S Gordonem. Drahý Gordon je zcela můj typ. Krásný, mužný, hnědovlasý... Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že mám typ, nebo že se mi dokonce líbí muži. Možná jenom on, ochránce Gordon. Kéž by můj budoucí partner mu byl aspoň trochu podobný. Snad se to nikdy nedozví, ale vždycky budu každého partnera srovnávat s Gordonem. Pro Freemana jsem dítě. Pochopitelně. Nemám mu to za zlé. I přesto, že mě bere jako dítě, jako toho, kterého je třeba ochraňovat, tak mě v temnotě zpustlé cely neodmítl._

 _22.08.1976_

 _Na naprosto nečekaném, parazity zamořeném místě, jsme konečně našli Portál. Mou cestu zpátky domů. Tenhle svět mi chybět nebude, ale Gordon... Cítím, že jsme se změnil. Má mysl je silnější, chladnější. Asi jsem se naučil přemýšlet ve větším rozměru._ _Rozloučení s Gordonem bylo smutné, jako bychom oba tušili, že se už neuvidíme. I kdybych se někdy rozhodl do tohohle světa vrátit, tak je možné, že Gordon už nebude naživu. Ale třeba ano, třeba nám osud dá ještě jedno setkání. Dal jsem Gordonovi prsten, který jsem před lety našel v rodinném trezoru. Je to_ _jeden z posledních pozůstatků našeho předka Mordreda. Pochybuji, že si někdo všimne, že zmizel, nejspíš na jeho existenci dávno každý zapomněl. Dřív jsem si myslel, že je pěkné mít nějaké dědictví, když Sirius má prste_ _n_ _dědice a jednou bude mít prsten Lorda. Ale teď jsem měl pocit, že bych měl Gordonovi nechat nějakou část sebe._ _Gordon mi dal přívěsek s Lambda logem, je to jakési psací A, znak Odporu._ _Přívěsek i řetízek jsou z jakési nažloutlé slitiny, Gordon říkal, že je vyrobený z části Daleka, ať už tím myslel cokoliv._ _Na rozloučenou mě políbil a slíbil, že přežije dost dlouho na to, abychom se ještě někdy viděli. Vím, že ještě přijdou velké věci, hrozné věci, i skvělé věci, ale doufám, že na Gordona nezapomenu._

 _V_ _stoupil jsem do Portálu. Ve směti barev a různých světů mám dojem, že jsem spatřil ty, kteří stojí za Sdružením. Kdybych tak Portál mohl zastavit, vrátit se. Gordon na tohle monstrum nemůže sám stačit..._ _Portál mě vyhodil kdesi v mudlovském světě. Bylo to zvláštní být najednou někde, kde je klid, kde se nestřílí, kde není ta depresivní atmosféra. Mudlové jakoby ani nepostřehli, že jsem se mezi nimi objevil. Portál mě jen vyhodil a zmizel, ale i tak si toho někdo mohl všimnout. Měl si toho někdo všimnout!_

 _L_ _idé tu mluví anglicky, naštěstí. Zjistil jsem, že jsem ve městě Kristiansund v Norsku. No, město, spíš městečko, vesnice, pobřežní ves? Něco na ten způsob. K má nemalé nelibosti jsem zjistil, že čas ve Wastelandu opravdu běžel jinak._ _Je 31.08., naštěstí aspoň rok je stejný. Ale zítra začíná škola! A já ještě nemám ani nic nakoupeno, ani nic připraveno, ani... Vlastně jsem už měl být doma. Co když mě rodiče začali hledat? Budou zuřit._ _Musím se dostat do Anglie, kdybych aspoň tušil, kde se v Norsku sdružuje kouzelnická společnost._

Harry zavřel deník. Na jednu stranu se mu ulevilo, že je Regulus už zpátky a že je v pořádku. Na druhou stranu se teď jeho mysl mohla zabývat palčivějším problémem. Dracem. Kde byl? Už to bylo několik dní a nikdo o něm nic nevěděl, nikde žádné stopy, žádný detail, který by je navedl k tomu, co se s plavovlasým mladíkem stalo. Snape vyslechl všechny Zmijozelské studenty a všechny studenty ostatní kolejí od pátého ročníku. Bezvýsledně. Mohl Draco opravdu odejít sám? Ne, Harry o tom čím dál tím více pochyboval. Za tu dobu by se už určitě vrátil, dal by o sobě vědět, nebo... Co když ale odešel dobrovolně, ale na cestě se mu něco stalo? Nikdo nevěděl kde je a... Harry byl zoufalý. Snažil se odvést myšlenky jiným směrem. Dokonce tak dalece, že dva dny studoval podklady k Registračnímu zákonu, které mu už před hodnou chvílí dal Draco. Ještě nebyl úplně rozhodnutý jak bude hlasovat, ale aspoň už měl trochu přehled o čem zákon je. Stejně tak si nechal z Gringottovy banky zaslat všechny doklady o finanční operací hlavního trezoru jeho rodu a doklady o financích ostatních členů rodiny. Byl nejvyšší čas, aby dal dohromady rodinné účty a zjistil jak na tom jsou. Taky zbytku rodu rozeslal oficiální ujmutí všech povinností Hlavy rodu a Ministerstvu kouzel oznámil, že jako Lord Potter by byl rád informován o všech událostech. Ke své nevoli zjistil, že do teď všechny tyto informace zadržoval Brumbál.

Draco měl pravdu, když mu nadával, protože nebyl schopný plnit své povinnosti. Věděl, že se toho musí chopit. Začne pozvolna, naučí se právnické základy a dá rodu vědět, že se na něj mohou obrátit, třeba zatím ne přímo s problémem, ale o podporu určitě.

Ke konci března si všiml, že ho někdo od Zmijozelského stolu sleduje. Nebyly to obvyklé znechucené pohledy, většinou od potomků Smrtijedů, ani naštvané pohledy ze směru Crabbeho a Goyla. Spíš to byl zvědavý pohled. Harry chvíli nemohl přijít na to od koho je až ho Ron upozornil na Blaise Zabiniho. Harry se zamračil, netušil na čí straně Zabini stojí. Draco se o něm nezmiňoval ani v souvislosti s přáteli ani s nepřáteli.

„Pottere," Zabini ho po jídle zastavil ve Vstupní hale.

„Zabini... Co chceš?" neměl na nikoho náladu a už vůbec ne na pošklebující se zmijozely.

„Překvapilo mě, že si neutekl hledat Draca," ušklíbl se na něj tmavý chlapec. Potter se opět zamračil, co tím myslel?

„Kde je?"

„Proč myslíš, že to vím?" Zabiniho tvář až na samolibí úšklebek byla bezvýrazná.

„Chceš mě jen štvát? Jestli něco víš, tak mi to řekni!"

„Pottere... Jsem neutrální a tak to taky zůstane," lehce rozmrzele.

„Zabini," zavrčení. „Řeknu Snapeovi, že víš, kde Draco je," rozhodně.

„Pak se nic nedozvíš."

„Zabi-"

„Mlč a poslouchej. Byl jsem přesvědčený o tom, že tvá..." Zabini se zatvářil znechuceně. „Že tvůj cit k Dracovi je větší než si zatím předvedl. Proč si ho nešel hledat?"

„Co?" zmateně. Věděl, že měl jít. Cítil, že měl jít. Jenže nevěděl, kde by začal. Dlouze o tom mluvil s Ronem. Rudovlasý mladík byl přesvědčený o tom, že nemělo smysl běhat po světě a hledat Draca, protože by akorát zapříčinil, že by dospělý hledali jeho a na Draca by se nevzpomnělo... Ale teď, když se ho Zabini tak ptal, cítil vinu, cítil, že měl jít, dělat něco, cokoliv!

„Řekni mi, kde je?" zoufale. Jestli Zabini něco ví, tak ho Merlin ochraňuj před tím, aby to z něj nevymlátil!

„Nevím kde je. Ale vím kdo to ví..."

„Co?" zmateně.

„Co víš o sporu mezi Dracem a Theodorem?"

„Kdo je Theodor?"

„Nott," povzdechl si Blaise. „Co na tobě Draco vidí, to je mi záhadou."

Harry jeho poznámku přešel. „Vím, že Nott je teď jakási hlava Zmijozelu, zastupující smrtijed, snad?"

„Není to tak docela pravda. Ti, kteří stojí za straně Temného pána svolili, že Theodore bude jakýsi jejich školní vůdce. Něco jako je Lucius Malfoy pro svou generaci, i když Theodore ani zdaleka nemůže dosáhnout Malfoyových kvalit. To Draco mohl. Proto někteří stojí stále za Dracem, i když k dnešnímu dni a k politické situaci to nemohou dávat najevo."

„Nebudu předstírat, že ti rozumím."

„To nevadí, jsou to záležitosti Zmijozelu," Blaise mávl rukou. „Důležité pro tebe je, že Draco není v držení Pána zla ani Luciuse Malfoye."

„Chceš mi říct, že ho někde drží Theodor Nott?" zamračeně. Nějak se mu nezdálo, že by jejich spolužák, jejich vrstevník, byl něčeho takového schopen.

„Draco by jednoho Notta zvládl," ušklíbl se Zabini. „Pozice, kterou má Lucius Malfoy není jistá, nebo aspoň někteří si to myslí. A ti někteří by mohli chtít Draca použít pro svou věc..."

„Kdo?"

„Pottere, nemůžu ti přece říct všechno. Přemýšlej a přijď na to," rozhodně. S tím se Zabini otočil a zmizel směrem ke sklepení. Harry se za ním mračil. To mu tedy vůbec nepomohl.

Večer Ronovi celý rozhovor odvyprávěl. Rudovlasý mladík vypadal, že nad tím dlouze přemýšlí.

„Kdo by mohl chtít ohrozit Malfoyu pozici?" uvažoval nahlas.

„Každý? Každý smrtijed?"

„Hm, to asi jo, ale ne každý na to má. A Nottt... Jeho otec je Smrtijed, ne?" zajímal se Ron.

„Jo, určitě."

„Zopakuj mi tu část o tom jak zmijozelští berou Notta?"

Harry Ronovi znovu odvyprávěl to, co mu řekl Blaise.

„Hm... Myslím, že... Kdo chodil do školy s Luciusem Malfoyem?"

Harry zapátral v paměti. Tohle přeci věděl! Bylo to v Regulově deníku. „Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Parkinson-"

„Parkinson?"

„Jo, ale nevím jestli ten je Smrtijed... Vím, že ho nemáš rád, protože jeho syn chodí s Hermionou, ale to z jeho Parkinsona ještě nedělá Smrtijeda," řekl Harry. Ron se zamračil.

„Ale dělá to z něj vhodného kandidáta na únos Draca."

„Najednou je to Draco."

„Jo, nebudu stále přemýšlet nad tím, jaké má příjmení," zamračil se Ron. „Tak co uděláme?"

„Co když to není Parkinson? Nemůžeme tu domněnku založit na podivném rozhovoru se Zabinim. Který ještě ani Parkinsona nezmínil."

„Mě to přijde logické. Nott, pokud vím chodí, s Parkinsonovou, mohl by se chtít zalíbit jejímu otci a tak mu pomůže dostat Draca."

„To je dost zvláštní dedukce," zamračeně. „Co když to tak není? Co když se pleteme? Co když..."

„Nikdy dřív si s tím problém neměl. Myslel jsem, že Draca miluješ?" Ron byl zmatený. Kam zmizel ten pověstný Harryho neohrožený Nebelvírský duch?

„Dobře. Kde Parkinsonovi žijí?" Harry se rozhodl. Zkusí ještě chvíli nebýt zodpovědným dospělm a prostě udělá to co obvykle, skočí do toho po hlavě a s následky se vypořádá později.

„Hm, Hermiona o tom mluvila, někde ve... Ve Wiltshir žijí Malfoyovi, takže Parkinsonovi budou v..." Ron pátral v paměti. Určitě to věděl, otec často o různých rodech mluvil. Parkinsonovi nebyli ani zdaleka tak bohatí jako Malfoyovi, nebudou tedy žít v tak skvělé oblasti jako Wiltshit, takže to bude...

„Wales?"

„Wales není anglie, Harry," povzdechl si Ron.

„Ne?"

„To jste se na mudlovské škole neučili? Máš Anglii, Skotsko, Irsko, Wales..."

„To samozřejmě vím," zamračil se Harry. „Myslel jsem, že to kouzelníci mají jinak."

Ron si jen odfrkl, když se přehraboval v kufru hledaje učebnici na Dějiny čar a kouzel. Otevřel knihu na poslední stránce, tam byla velká mapa anglických hrabství. „Aspoň k něčemu ta učebnice je," ušklíbl se. „Takže, vím, že Parkinsonovi žijí někde poblíž Malfoyových, ale ne ve Wiltshiru... Čti mi to, než se mi vybaví co říkala Hermiona." Hodil učebnici Harrymu.

„Hrabství Berk? Oxford? Gloucester? Somerset? Dorset? Hamp?"

„Hamp?" podivil se Ron.

„Hrabství Hamp, Hampshire... Počkej, je tady poznámka. Je to Jižní Hampton."

„Ne... Dál?"

„Dál tu nic není... Kde bydlíte vy?"

„Devon... Musí tam něco být, určitě to bylo od C..." mračil se Ron.

„Cornwall..." tiše četl Harry.

„JO! To je ono."

„To ale není vedle Whil. Je to vedle Devonu."

„Co? Heh, Parkinsonovi žijí v daleko horší oblasti než my," Ron se škodolibým úsměvem hleděl na mapu.

„Dobře, víme hrabství, jak tam ale najdeme jejich dům?"

„Není moc kouzelnických oblastí, budou tam tak dvě, možná jenom jedna."

„Třeba by nám Hermiona pomohla," nadhodil Harry.

Ron na něj s neuvěřením pohlédl. „Jo, už vidím, jak za ní jdeme a chceme vědět kde přesně žije její drahý."

„No..."

„Až tam budeme použijeme kouzlo na vyhledávání, mělo by to Draca najít a pak holt chvíli půjdeme."

„Dobře, dobře. Tak jdem!"

„Nepočkáme na noc?"

„Ne! Už tak jsme ztratili dost času zbytečnostma a-"

„Já to chápu, ale když nás chytí tak-"

„Použijem Neviditelný plášť," rozhodně. Harry věděl, že do teď v hledání Draca nebyl moc platný, ale jako by jeho mysl byla ponořená v temnotě a bezmocnosti, nedokázal se z toho dostat. Ještěže tady byl Ron, typicky Nebelvírský Ron, trochu ho z té letargie vytrhl. Nyní byl pevně rozhodnutý vtrhnout do domu Parkinsonových a zjistit jestli se zmizením Draca mají něco společného. Z kufru vytáhl Neviditelný plášť. Ani na okamžik mu myslí neprošla myšlenka na to, že by o svém zjištění měli říct někomu dospělému. Spolu s Ronem vyrazil z Hradu.

 **P** **ozn**.: Velice se mi ulevilo, že už je Regulus zpátky a může tak pokračovat v jiných věcech. Wasteland se mi psal dost těžce a to se tam další postavy chystají, ach jo... :-D


	50. Chapter 50

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: Na vědomí se dává, že od této kapitoly již není povídka vhodná pro slabé jedince.

-HPT-

Ve chvíli kdy s Ronem vyšli z krbu v hostinci Středeční ve vesnici Holywell, Harryho napadlo, jak je velké štěstí měli. Do teď je nikdo nezastavil a pochyboval, že tady je jim někdo bude bránit, aby pokračovali ve své cestě. Vesnice Holywell se nacházela na západním pobřeží Hrabství Cornwall, byla to čistě kouzelnická vesnice. Cestou do Prasinek s Ronem probrali nejlepší možnosti toho, jak se do Cornwallu dopravit. Harry navrhl Letax a Ron s tím kupodivu souhlasil. Vyjmenoval mu několik známých veřejných míst v Cornwallu, kam by se mohli dostat. Hostinec Středeční byl na západním pobřeží jediný a protože Ron si matně vybavoval, kterak Hermiona básnila o moři, usoudili, že Parkinsonovi musí bydlet nedaleko. Ne snad, že by nemohli bydlet kdekoliv jinde, ale Parkinsonovi byli čistokrevný rodina, která opovrhovala mudly, Nebelvíři tedy pochybovali o tom, že by žili někde mimo dvě kouzelnické oblasti v Cornwallu. První oblastí bylo okolí města Truro, které sice bylo nezakreslitelné a mělo mnoho kouzel na odpuzování mudlů, přesto leželo ve středu mudlami hustě osídlené oblasti. Harry s Ronem se proto rozhodli zkusit své štěstí v druhé kouzelnické oblasti. Ta se rozkládala od města Newquay po Perranporth a dál na západ. Druhá oblast byla čistě kouzelnická, mudly nezjistitelná. Na většině území si mudlové mysleli, že je moře, přesto pomocí magie tam kouzelníci měli svá sídla.

V Prasinkách opět použili krb v hostinci U Prasečí hlavy. Harry jen doufal, že měl Draco pravdu a Brumbálův bratr na ně nepůjde žalovat.

Vyšli z hostince Středeční, uvnitř jim nikdo nevěnoval pozornost. Hostinec byl plný a několika krby dovnitř i ven neustále proudili další kouzelníci. Harry si v duchu nadával. Proč za ním Zabini nepřišel dřív? Proč on sám nezjišťoval nic dřív. Věřil, že to dospělí zvládnout, očividně to byla chyba. Podobnou už nikdy neudělá. Navíc měl takový nepříjemný pocit. Jakoby sám chtěl jít Draca hledat, ale něco mu bránilo. Právě teď to nechtěl řešit, ale až se vrátí do Bradavic a Draco bude v pořádku a bezpečí, tak se na to zkusí zaměřit. Ještě minulý rok se choval jinak, co se to s ním dělo? Někdy měl problém sám sobě porozumět. Něco chtěl udělat, ale nešlo to. Snažil se něco udělat, něco i říct, ale... Za chvíli zjistil, že dělá něco úplně jiného. Nebylo to jako Imperio, jen ten pocit vzadu v hlavě byl trochu podobný...

„Reperio Draco Malfoy," zvolala Ron mávaje hůlkou. Zamračil se, když se nic nestalo.

„Je to Zmijozel," povzdechl si Harry, začínalo být unavující, jak si málokdo byl schopný zapamatovat Dracovo nové příjmení. Navíc u Rona měl někdy pocit, že to dělá schválně. Stejně jako Neville, ten vyloženě chtěl plavovlasého mladík štvát. „A mám takový dojem, že hůlka musí ležet."

„Reperio Draco Zmijozel!" Ron se zamračením na Harryho položil hůlku na zem. Ihned se stočila směrem na západ. „Ou," Ron zaúpěl. „Mohlo mě napadnout, že Parkinsonovi budou žít na moři."

„Měl jsem za to, že to má jenom jako moře vypadat, aby tam mudlové nechodili..."

„To by bylo divné, kdyby si mudlové šli zaplavat a nebyla tam voda, ne? Taťka mi vysvětloval, že tyhle oblasti jsou protkány spoustou starověkých kouzel. Mudlové vidí jen moře, mohou plavat kam chtějí, i když v blízkosti našich domů budou odpuzovány, stejně tak jejich lodě. Mohou tam plout, ale nebudou chtít. My vidíme moře i pevninu... Taťka to uměl pěkně vysvětlit, i když jsem si to neuměl moc představit..."

Chlapci v tichosti došli na pobřeží. Občas je míjel nějaký kouzelník nebo čarodějka. Většina jim věnovala jen letmý pohled, žila zde spousta rodina tak vidět zde mladší kouzelníky nebylo nic zvláštního.

Když došli k moři, Harry konečně pochopil, co se mu Ron snažil vysvětli, nebo spíš co se Ronovi snažil vysvětli pan Weasley. Rudovlasý mladík vedle něj vydechl v úžasu. „Možná to není až tak špatná oblast, jak jsem si myslel."

Široko daleko kam oko dohlédlo se k obzoru táhly větší i menší ostrůvky. Na všech stály domy, domky, sídla... Ostrůvky mezi sebou byly pospojovány chodníky, kolem některých rostly stromy. Zdálo se, že každý ostrůvek patří jedné rodině. Byl na něm dům, kolem zahrada a pevný plot. Na každém ostrůvku byl kolem dokola chodník, nejspíš aby náhodný pocestný nemusel chodit přes něčí pozemek. Na pobřeží ještě ležel sníh, ale na chodnících bylo čisto, pravděpodobně pomocí magie.

„No super, tady ho budeme hledat pěkně dlouho," povzdechl si Ron. Měl pravdu, ostrůvky byly jako bludiště.

„Prostě na rozcestí budeme dávat vyhledání." Harry vstoupil na nejbližší chodník a zamířil na ostrůvek. S podivem si všiml, že blízká mudlovská loď projela několika ostrůvky stejně jako chodníky naprosto bez povšimnutí. „Myslím, že nás taky nevidí," řekl Ron. Přesto, že byl na podobné věci zvyklý, tak mu to přišlo zvláštní.

„Reperio Draco Zmijozel," Harry položil hůlku na zem. Ron se zatím rozhlížel kolem. Některé domy byly za vysokými ploty stěží vidět. Jinde měli jen maličké plůtky a bylo možné shlédnout celou zahradu. Občas zaslechli zaštěkání psa, nebo viděli kočku běžet po nějakém z chodníků. Stejně tak slyšeli jasné kouzelnické tvory. Zdejší obyvatelé nepochybně hřešili na to, že je mudlové nevidí a dovolili si víc než kouzelníci v mudlovských oblastech.

„Tudy," Harry zamířil směrem, kterým jej navedla hůlka. Jen doufal, že je Draco v pořádku. Ani si nechtěl představovat ty dny, to všechno, co se mu mohlo stát... A Sirius si myslel, že Draco odešel sám, pche!

Jak mířili víc a víc na západ, ostrůvky postupně ubývaly až jích zůstalo jen pár daleko od sebe a spojeno jen řídkou sítí chodníků.

Konečně stanuli před sídlem, do kterého mířila hůlka. Dům byl obehnán vysokým světle šedým plotem. Za ním bylo vidět vyrůstat špičky stálozeleného živého plotu. Harry s Ronem obešli ostrov s domem kolem dokola, než v jižní straně objevili bránu. Uprostřed kovové brány bylo vyryto P a erb rodu Parkinsonových.

„Myslím, že jsme tu správně," pousmál se Ron. Popravdě už měl toho chození pokrk. Chvíli to bylo zajímavé, chodit po chodnících mezi ostrovy a nahlížet do zahrad, ale teď už to bylo jen únavné.

Skrz bránu bylo vidět na zahradu, na které ležela sněhová pokrývka. Dům byl umístěn v přesně uprostřed, od brány k němu vedla cesta z drobných načervenalých kamínků, nejspíš domácími skřítky udržovaná tak, aby na ní neležel žádný sníh.

„Jak se dostaneme dovnitř?" napadlo Rona. „Určitě tady mají spoustu obranných kouzel..."

„Přelezeme," rozhodl Harry. Weasley na něj s neuvěřením zíral, kterak se začal drápat na bránu. Potter bez větších problémů přelezl vysokou bránu a skočil na druhou stranu. Na Ronův nechápavý výraz jen pokrčil rameny. „Kouzelníci jsou někdy příliš zhýčkaní a mudlovské řešení je vůbec nenapadne." Už dávno si uvědomil, že kouzelníci přemýšlejí jinak než mudlové. Tam kde mudlové najdou hned řešen, tam čaroděj hledá složitost. Parkinsonovi jako kouzelnická rodina zabezpečila sídlo před kouzelnickým útokem, nejspíš je ani nenapadlo, že se k nim někdo bude vloupávat po mudlovsku. Nepochyboval o tom, že brána odolá jakémukoliv útoku, no oni útočit nepotřebovali, stačilo když se co nejtišeji dostanou dovnitř. Počkal až Ron se spoustou tichých nadávek dostane na jeho stranu plotu.

Jen co se dostali k hlavnímu vchodu do domu, objevil se domácí skřítek, vypadal polekaně, ale když si jich všiml, jeho výraz se srovnal a už už se nadechoval, snad chtěl něco říct.

„Stupefy," vyhrkl Harry než se skřítek mohl víc rozkoukat a proklít je. Nepochyboval o tom, že domácí skřítek se svou věrností jen pro svou rodovou rodinu by je nešetřil a skřítčí magie mohla být dost ošklivá. Ron se ušklíbl, když skřítek s malým žuchnutím dopadl na zem.

Obezřetně kolem skřítka přešli, ani jeden z nich si nebyl jistý jak moc kouzlo na skřítka funguje.

Vešli do vstupní haly. Z haly vedly čtvery dveře, dvoje vlevo a dvoje vpravo. Přesně uprostřed bylo obrovské kamenné schodiště. A pod schodištěm v kaluži krve ležel Lord Parkinson.

„Harry..." Ron ho chytl za ruku, tohle nevěštilo nic dobrého. Potter se zamračil. Pan Parkinson zachroptěl, z úst se mu vyvalila krvavá pěna. Nebelvír se vytrhl Weasleymu ze sevření a popošel o několik kroků blíž k těžce zraněnému muži. Pana Parkinsona neznal, přesto jeho podoba s Pansy byla nezaměnitelná. Muž na něj zíral téměř nevidomým pohledem, bylo zřejmé, že nemá šanci na záchranu. Co se mu stalo? Kdo mu to udělal? Harry popošel ještě blíž. Stál dostatečně daleko, aby na muže dobře viděl, ale aby se mohl vyhnout, kdyby se Parkinson vzchopil a ještě se chtěl bránit.

V těle muže bylo několik hlubokých řezných ran, ze kterých vyvěrala temně rudá krev. Rány samy o sobě byly určitě bolestivé, ale nevypadalo to, že jsou příčinou mužova utrpení. Tím muselo být nějaké temné prokletí. Kouzlo, která ho pomalu připravovalo o život. Muž chtěl něco říct, z úst se mu vyvalila další krev. Harry slyšel Rona, jak dávivě zvrací vedle dveří.

Od těla pana Parkinsona vedla cestička velkých rudých kapek krve. Směřovala do zadních dveří v pravé části domu. Harry se po ní se zamračeným výrazem vydal, hůlku v pohotovosti.

„Zůstaň tady," sykl na Rona.

„S ním?" Weasley zděšeně hleděl na umírajícího muže. „Neměli bychom někoho zavolat? Nebo mu pomoc, nebo něco?"

Harry na Parkinsona chvíli hleděl, pak je potřásl hlavou. Jestli stál za Dracovým zmizením, pak mu bylo jedno, co se s ním stane.

Přes Ronovi tiché protesty pokračoval po krvavé cestičce ke dveřím. Dveře byly mírně nastevřené, Harry škvírou nahlédl. Za dveřmi byla velká knihovna. Nohou strčil do dveří, ty se prudce otevřely. Harry obezřetně vešel do knihovny. Uvnitř byl naprostý zmatek. Knihy se válely po zemi, někdo je očividně vyházel z polic. Na nábytku i podlaze byly stopy krve. Nezdálo se však, že by odsud vyšel pan Parkinson, spíš že někdo od něj přišel sem.

Potter se rozhlédl kolem, v další chvíli měl co dělat, aby stihl uhnout kouzlu, které mířilo jeho směrem. Obraz za ním explodoval. Harry se skrčil pod nejbližší stůl. Trochu poplašeně se podíval směrem, odkud kouzlo vyšlo. Zpoza regálu vykulhal zamračený, rozcuchaný, ale živý Draco.

„Draco!"

Plavovlasý mladík se otočil jeho směrem, bez váhání vyslal další kouzlo. Noha stolu se rozletěla na třísky.

„Ne! Draco, Draco, počkej. To jsem já! Harry!"

Zmijozel zaváhal.

„Přišli jsme pro tebe!" Potter vylezl z pod vratkého stolku. „Draco?"

„Přišli?" Draco se stále mračil, očividně chlapci před sebou moc nevěřil.

„Jo, já a Ron."

Zmijozel se rozhlédl kolem.

„Zůstal v hale, u Parkinsona..." dodal Harry. „Skloníš hůlku?" nejistě pohlédl na hůlku, kterou Draco stále svíral v ruce. Plavovlasý mladík byl očividně nestabilní a Harry by byl opravdu nerad, kdyby se ho rozhodl proklít.

Draco si povzdechl. Sklonil hůlku k zemi, ale neschoval jí.

„Jsi zraněný," Harry popošel blíž. „Můžu se podívat? Nenamíříš na mě zase, že ne?" ujišťoval se. Stačilo mu vidět jak dopadl Parkinson a vzhledem k tomu, že se zdálo, že tu nikdo jiný není, musela to být Dracova práce. Harry došel k Dracovi. Až teď měl pořádně čas zhodnotit jeho vzhled. Plavovlasý mladík byl ještě vyhublejší než obvykle, na tváři měl několik škrámů. Jeho vlasy byly špinavé a rozcuchané. Kalhoty měl zablácené a vlhké, nepochybně od krve, která mi volně stékala po boku. Košile byla cár, rozervaná, špinavá, zničená. Boty chyběly.

„Oh, Draco..." Harry ho jemně objal. Plavovlasý mladík se pod jeho dotekem napjal.

„Dobře, nejsem úplně dobrý v léčitelských kouzlech..." Harry si opatrně prohlížel Dracovu ránu na boku. Nevypadala příliš vážně, ale určitě musela hrozně bolet. Potter vytáhl hůlku. „Neublížím ti," šeptl k Dracovi, když sebou plavovlasý mladík trhl a odtáhl se od něj. Harry vykouzlil přes Dracovo zranění obvaz. Na chvíli to stačilo, ale Draco určitě po jejich příjezdu zpátky do Bradavic mířil hned na ošetřovnu. Dalším kouzlem Potter přeměnil dvě knihy na pár bot, nebylo to sice kdovíjaké kouzlo, ale na cestu zpátky do školy stačilo. Nechal Draca, aby se obul, hodil přes něj svůj hábit a rozhlédl se kolem.

„Co se stalo?"

„Co myslíš?" zamručel Draco.

„Zmizel si. Unesl tě Parkinson? Nebo Nott? Zabini říkal, že to byl Nott."

„Blaise se plete do věcí, do kterých by neměl," temně.

„Bez něj bychom tě nenašli."

„Možná jsem najít nepotřeboval."

„Draco-"

„Podívej, Harry, jak dlouho jsem byl pryč? Neměl jsem čas na to, abych počítal kolik času uběhlo," zamračeně.

„Týden," sklesle.

„Zajímavé... Očividně jsem se nakonec musel zachránit sám," uštěpačně.

„Nevěděl jsem kde hledat," sklesle. „Snape se Siriusem tvrdili, že tě najdou, že dělají co je v jejich silách, že-"

„Nikdy dřív tě to nezastavilo!"

„Já vím, nevím co se stalo, proč jsem..." ztichl. Připadal si tak bídně. Hned v Bradavicích zjistí, co se to s ním děje!

„Proč si neodešel?" napadlo Harryho, když se opět rozhlédl po poničené knihovně. Draco se jen ušklíbl. „Draco?" opatrně začal Harry. „Co si tady dělal? Co to máš?" všiml si malé knihy, kterou měl Draco zastrčenou v kapse.

„Do toho ti nic není," odseknutí.

„Draco, prosímtě, řekni mi, že to celé nebyl nějaký šílený plán, abys dostal cos chtěl? Že ses nenechal unést schválně?" Harry v zoufalé frustraci zavřel oči. A o Nebelvírech se říká, že jsou nezodpovědní, ale co tedy bylo tohle? Plavovlasý mladík se jen ušklíbl a lehce vrávoravě zamířil ven z knihovny. Harry ho následoval. O tomhle si ještě promluví!

Došli do haly, kde stál Ron nad stále umírajícím mužem. Parkinson měl vytřeštěné oči, ale zdálo se, že krev pomalu dobublává, nebo v něm snad už žádná nezbývala. Draco se na muže znechuceně zamračil.

„Co s ním uděláme?" zajímal se Ron.

„Půjč mi hůlku," Draco k rudovlasému chlapci natáhl ruku.

„Co? Proč? Máš svoji!"

„Jistě, ale když použiju tvoji, tak pak nepoběžíš a nebude si stěžovat prvnímu dospělému, na kterého narazíme."

„Co?"

„Použij moji," Harry podal Dracovi svou hůlku. Ron se na oba zamračil.

„Letalisimpetus!" Draco mávl hůlkou. Harry na prchavý okamžik, na mrknutí oka, přišlo, že se Dracovi stříbrné oči zahalily do temnoty. Tělo Lorda Parkinsona se začalo třást. Ron na něj zděšeně zíral. Draco poodstoupil, na tváři měl slabý úšklebek. Parkinson byl nepochybně ještě živý, i když jen tak tak. Tělo se vzneslo do výše, začalo se prudce točit a pak se s nechutným lupnutím rozlétlo do stran.

„Oh Merline," Ron vyděšeně hleděl kolem, pak si uvědomil, že části mužova těla má na sobě, v dalším okamžiku se opět pozvracel.

„Draco!" Harry druhému chlapci vytrhl z rukou svou hůlku. „Mohl si nás varovat? Ne, počkat, ne, proč si to udělal? Mohli jsme ho tady nechat a-"

„A co? Nic lepšího než smrt si nezasloužil," temně.

„Draco," zoufale. „Tohle je špatné, to je... Špatné!"

„Nevíš co mi udělal, tohle je pro něj ještě příliš dobrá smrt."

„Oh, Draco..." Harry ho opět objal.

„Merline! Nevadí vám, že všude kolem jsou části těla a-" Ron opět zezelenal. „Musíme jít pryč!"

Vyšli před dům. Draco se zamračil na omráčeného domácího skřítka, vytáhl hůlku.

„Ne, Draco!" Harry ho chytl za ruku. „Je to jen skřítek."

„A?"

„Nemůže-"

„Ten skřítek ví, že jsem to byl já, kdo Parkinsona zabil. Viděl vás přijít. Nemůžeme mu domlouvat, protože je věrný jen své rodině. A nemůžeš ho očarovat, protože, no, protože to je skřítek a na ty paměťová kouzla nefungují."

„Já vím, ale je to jen stvoření, nic ti neudělal a nemůžeš ho odsoudit za něco, co by udělat mohl."

„Zajímavé, že u kouzelníků ti to nevadí," zamračil se Draco. Harry si povzdechl, moc dobře věděl, že Draco naráží na jeho neochotu hlasovat proti Registračnímu zákonu.

„Avada kedavra."

Harry s Dracem se překvapeně otočili k Ronovi. Rudovlasý mladík stál s lehce třesoucí hůlkou namířenou nad tělem nyní mrtvého skřítka.

„Rone!" vykřikl Harry. Ron k němu zvedl zrak, nejspíš sám sebe svým činem překvapil.

„Ow, Weasley, takové milé překvapení," usmál se Draco.

„Rone, co to sakra..?" Harryho frustrace dosahovala vrcholu, nejdřív Draco a teď i Ron!

„Stejně by ho zabil," i on slyšel jak chabá námitka to byla.

„Tak si ho musel zabít ty?!"

„Harry, nech ho. Aspoň někdo z vás konečně dospěl."

Potter se zamračeně díval z nejistého Rona na spokojeného Draca. Nelíbilo se mu, že Draca Ronův čin tak potěšil. Nic z toho, co se tu stalo se mu nelíbilo!

„Měli bychom jít." Draco překročil tělo skřítka. „Weasley, doporučuji ti použít několik neutrálních kouzel a doufat, že nikdo nebude smrt skřítka stopovat až k tobě." Zmijozel zamířil k bráně, zamračil se. „Jak jste se sem dostali?"

„Přelezli jsme," pochmurně.

„Přelezli? Jako mudlové?" zhroženě.

„Draco, pro Merlina, lez." Harry už chtěl být zpátky ve škole a celou tuhle zkušenost hodit za hlavu. Navíc čím dál tím víc si byl jistý, že Draco věděl, že ho unesou, že dopustil, aby se to stalo. Co jen v té zatracení knihovně tak nutně potřeboval, že proto hodlal tak riskovat?

Po cestě zpátky k hostinci si Ron pro sebe tiše mumlal. Harry šel zamračeně vpředu. Téměř si tak nevšiml Draca, který se vrávoravě zastavil.

„Uhm..."

„Draco?" Potter si konečně všiml, že s nimi plavovlasý mladík nedrží krok. Ve svém rozlobení úplně zapomněl na Dracova zranění. Nyní se k němu otočil a všiml si, jak výrazně plavovlasý mladík zbledl. Jednou rukou si držel zraněný bok a nejistě na Harryho hleděl.

„Myslím, že dál nedojdu..."

„Merline..." Harry se k němu vrátil. „Rone, pomoz mi." Spolu s Weasleym každý objal Draca z jedné strany a podporovali ho na cestě do vesnice.

O něco málo později si Harry všiml, že Dracovi oči se pomalu zavírají. Nejspíš byl unavený, vyčerpaný a ještě k tomu zraněný.

„Draco... O něčem mluv..."

„Co?" nechápavě. Měl co dělat, aby dával jednu nohu před druhou, natož aby ještě něco říkal.

„Když nic nebudeš říkat, tak usneš a nevíme jak moc jsi zraněný, nemůže spát," rozhodně.

„Hmm..."

„Řekni mi, proč tě těší, že Ron použil černou magii."

„Hej!" Ron zaprotestoval. Nechtěl nic z toho řešit. Být po jeho, tak se nic z toho nestalo!

„Oh, nevíš?"

„Ne, nevím, Draco. Proč mi to neřekneš?"

„Už jsem si to chvíli myslel, ale tvůj drahý Nebelvír je temný kouzelník," kulhající mladík se pousmál.

„To teda nejsem!" prohlásil Ron.

„Ale ano. Tvoje magie je temná, nejspíš to máš z Prewettojc strany, dřív to byli samí temní kouzelníci," pokračoval Draco. „Ve vypjaté chvíli tvoje magie reaguje dřív než tvoje mysl. Proto v ohrožení jako první použiješ temné kouzlo. Ne každý, ale ty ještě nejsi trénovaný, nebo dospělý. Dospělý si s emocema většinou poradí lépe a lépe tak skryjí, že jsou temní kouzelníci."

„Nebyl jsem v ohrožení," zamračeně protestoval Ron.

„Ne, ale situace byla vyhrocená."

„Už jsem byl ve vyhrocené situaci a nepoužil jsme temné kouzlo!"

„Opravdu? A kolik temných kouzel znáš? Nemůžeš použít něco, co neznáš."

„Nepoužil jsem temné kouzlo..." poznamenal Harry. Draco se na něj pousmál. „Já vím, jsi světlý kouzelník."

„Ale to... Myslíš?" Nebyl si jistý zda je to dobře nebo špatně.

„To nevadí. Aspoň jsem vyrovnaný pár. Já temný a ty světlý."

„Každý pár to tak má? Jeden světlý a jeden tmavý?" zvědavě.

„Hm, to nevím, určitě to není pravidlo. Krum je tmavý a Weasley podle všeho taky. Moje matka byla tmavá čarodějka a otec je tady temný. Severus je světlý a Black překvapivě taky."

„Snape je světlý?" Ron nevěřícně pohlédl na mladíka, kterému pomáhal v chůzi. Draco pokrčil rameny, nepřišlo mu na tom nic divného. Na téhle době bylo hrozné, že temný byl automaticky považován za zlého a špatného a světlý za dobrého.

Konečně dorazili do hostince Středeční. Na cestě zpátky překvapivě nikoho nepotkali. To bylo jedině dobře. Bylo jen otázkou času, než si někdo všimne mrtvého skřítka na prahu domu a pak najde krvavou spoušť v hale. A nebylo by dobré, kdyby někdo další přišel s tím, že je tady viděl.

Hostinec byl opět napěchovaný. S trochou problémů se dostali ke krbu. Harry hodil hrst mincí hostinské a nabral hrst Letaxu.

„Půjdu první, pak Draco a pak ty," otočil se k Ronovi, který teď sám podpíral Draca.

„Jo, jo, jo, tak už jdi." Ron už chtěl být ve škole.

Když vyšel z krbu u Prasečí hlavy čekalo na něj nemilé překvapení v podobě Snape a Siriuse. Hostinský za pultem dělal, že nikoho z nich nevidí a to i přesto, že na něj Harry vrhl zamračený pohled. Mělo mu být jasné, že bratr Brumbála je nenechá jen tak odejít.

„Pottere!" vyštěkl Snape. „Co to má sakra znamenat?!"

Než se Harry zmohl na rozumnou odpověď z krbu v rychlém sledu po sobě vypadl Draco s Ronem.

„Draco?" Snape překvapeně hleděl na plavovlasého chlapci. Vzápětí si všiml, nyní již prosakujícího, obvazu. „Jsi zraněný!" klesl na zem k Dracovi. Zmijozel se po vypadnutí z krbu již nesnažil udržet na nohou. „Vezmu tě na ošetřovnu!" rozhodně prohlásil Snape a bez okolků nabral plavovlasého mladíka do náruče. „Blacku, odveď je," vyštěkl ještě na Siriuse.

Harrymu nezbylo než hledět za rychle se vzdalujícím Snapeem. Uklidňovalo jej vědomí, že teď už bude o Draca postaráno.

„Harry," povzdechl si Sirius, „myslel jsem, že jsme se dohodli, že když něco zjistíme, tak půjdeme spolu," starší kouzelník zněl zklamaně.

„Já vím," sklesle. Ale v té chvíli jediné co měl v mysli byl Draco a to, že mu musí jít pomoci a musí to udělat hned. Na Siriuse ani jiného dospělého vůbec nevzpomněl. A možná to bylo dobře. Kdo ví, co by ostatní udělali, kdyby viděli, co se stalo s Parkinsonem?

„Pojďte," povzdechl si Sirius. „A co to, pro Merlina, máte na sobě? Rone, to máš ve vlasech kost?"

Weasley vyděšeně povyskočil, rukama prohrábl vlasy ve snaze vytřepat z nich vše, co tam nepatří.

„Ne, není," rozhodně prohlásil Harry. Stačilo v jakém problému už byli, nemuseli přidávat další. „Nejspíš větvička."

Sirius se zamračil. „Jdeme," vykročil k hradu. Nebelvíři jej následovali. Cestou si vyměnili několik rychlých pohledů. Oba doufali, že je Sirius nevezme k řediteli, tomu by bylo složitější lhát nebo neříct celou pravdu. Na druhou stranu Snape z nich nejspíš celou pravdu taky dostane.


	51. Chapter 51

**Napříč časem –**

Krásný První jarní den a Rovnodennost...

-HPT-

Harry s Ronem nejistě postávali ve Snapeových komnatách. Potter rychle přejel sebe i Rona pohledem hodnotícím jak moc špatně jejich situace mohla vypadat. Oba na sobě měli různorodé zbytky pana Parkinsona. Nic ale nebylo zřejmé. Krev na jejich oblečení za cestu zaschla a ztmavla, takže na první pohled nebylo jisté, že jde o krev.

Sirius stál kousek od nich, na oba se mračil. Za celou cestu hradem na ně slovem nepromluvit a téměř ani pohledem nezavadil. Harry věděl, že se zlobí. Otázkou bylo jestli proto, že šli Draca zachránit, nebo proto, že mu neřekli, aby šel s nima.

Za chvíli se otevřely dveře a vešel Snape. Zdálo se, že za tu dobu, co byl s Dracem na ošetřovně se mu podařilo trochu se uklidnit.

„Sedněte si," celkem klidně řekl Nebelvírům. Sám si sedl do křesla, Sirius si stoupl za něj.

„Je Draco v pořádku?" začal hned Harry.

Snape se na něj zamračil. „Bude," řekl po chvíli přemýšlení. „Teď chci vědět, co jste si sakra mysleli?!"

„No, my-"

„Jasně jsem vám, Pottere, řekl, že se o situaci postaráme!"

„Jenže se nic nedělo a Draco už chyběl týden a-"

„Tak jste usoudil, že to zvládnete lépe než kompetentní dospělý?!"

„Jo, ne... Jo!"

„Harry," šeptl Ron, nechtěl, aby se kamarád začal se Snapeem hádat a dostal je tak do ještě větších problémů.

„Přivedli jsme Draca zpět, ne snad?" pokračoval Harry.

„Jistě a kolik zákonů jste přitom porušili?" ušklíbnutí.

„Co?" zmateně.

„Nejsem naivní jako Black, to co máte na sobě, je krev, předpokládám," chladně.

„Uhm...

„Cože?" vykřikl Sirius. „Co se stalo? Jste zranění? Nejste, nevšiml jsem si, nebo-"

„Blacku," zasáhl Snape. „Předpokládám, že to není ani vaše a ani Dracova krev. Takže. Čekám."

„Na co?" zmateně.

„Až mi řeknete, koho jste zabili!" naštvaně.

„Nikoho!" vykřikl Harry.

„To bych vám snad i věřil, kdyby pan Weasley nevypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí," škodolibě.

„Oh Merline, Rone!" Harry se na kamaráda zamračil. Teď určitě nebyl vhodný čas na to, aby začal stresovat.

„Chci vědět co se to sakra děje!" vykřikl Sirius. „Mluvil jsi s Dracem, co ti řekl?" otočil se na Snapea. Lektvarista pokrčil rameny. „Běžné věci, z únosu si moc nepamatuje. Z doby věznění taky ne, dnes se mu podařilo únosce přemoc a na cestě ven se srazil s těma dvěma troubama," mávl rukou k Harrymu a Ronovi.

„A kdo ho unesl?" zamračeně.

„Nevěděl, nikoho nepoznal."

„A ty tomu věříš?"

„Ne." Nezdálo se však, že by s tím Snape hodlal něco dělat. „A teď," otočil se k mladým Nebelvírům. „Chci vědět kolik lidí vás vidělo, kolik lidí vás poznalo. Použili jste temný kouzla?"

„Myslím, že nás nikdo nepoznal," zamyslel se Harry. Určitě ne, on jako Chlapec, který přežil byl sice známou tváří, ale žádné noviny ještě neotiskly jeho vzhled se světlejšími vlasy a bez brýlí. Pochyboval, že by si jej tak někdo přes letmý pohled spojil s Vyvoleným.

„A kouzla?" pokračoval Snape.

„Žádný," řekl Harry. Ron vedle něj udělal nespokojený zvuk. „Oh, vlastně..."

„Vlastně?" povytáhl obočí černovlasý muž.

„Ron možná jedno malé použil," nejistě se ušklíbl Harry.

„Jaký?"

„Avadu..."šeptl Ron.

„COŽE?!" vykřikl Sirius.

„Nechte to na Nebelvírech," povzdechl si Snape. „Weasley, dejte mi hůlku. Dělejte!" vyštěkl, když se Ron k ničemu neměl. Ron mu neochotně podal hůlku. Snape s ní zamračeně chvíli mával a tiše mumlal jakási kouzla. „Dobrá, teď by kouzlo nikdo neměl vystopovat k vám," vrátil hůlku majiteli.

„Koho jste zabili?" naléhal Sirius.

„Blacku, myslím, že bude lepší, když to necháme tak," zasáhl Snape dřív, než některý z chlapců mohl odpovědět.

„Hm," Harry přimhouřil oči, něco se mu nezdálo. „Vy jste to věděl!" vyhrkl.

„Věděl co, pane Pottere?"

„Věděl jste, kde Draco je? Kdo ho drží? Byl to celou dobu váš plán?!"

„Harry, co to pov-" Sirius těkal pohledem z Snapea na Harryho.

„Vy a Draco jste to naplánovali, ne snad?!" rozhořčeně. „Co se stalo? Nešlo to tak, jak jste čekali?"

Snape na něj jen s úšklebkem hleděl.

„Mluvte!" vykřikl Harry.

„Harry, uklidni se. Co to říkáš? Severus samozřejmě nevěděl, kdo Draca unesl. Jinak by mu přece pomohl," řekl Black.

„Jistě, pomohl," Harry se ušklíbl. „Ale až potom, co Draco získal to, pro co tam šel, ne snad?"

„Pro co tam..?" Sirius se zamračil. „Věděl si to?" otočil se na Snapea. „Přišlo mi, že nalezení svého kmotřence věnuješ nějak málo péče, ale myslel jsem, že... To si mi celou dobu lhal?" Siriusův výraz poklesl.

„Blacku-"

„Ne! Je to pravda, co Harry říká? Nechal se Draco unést dobrovolně a tys o tom celou dobu věděl?!"

Snape si povzdechl. „Nevěděl jsem o tom celou dobu, došlo mi to..."

„Došlo? Došlo?! Proč si mi to neřekl?!" rozhořčeně.

„Protože bys byl proti," pokrčení rameny.

„Nechtěl si ho zachránit? Draco je ještě stále dítě, ať už se rozhodl udělat cokoliv, tak to stále bylo nebezpečné a ty..." Sirius na lektvaristu zůstal zírat.

„Draco je dost starý, aby o sobě rozhodoval sám a pokud usoudil, že to, co potřebuje má takovou cenu, že je ochoten proto riskovat, pak proč bych mu měl bránit."

„Ale vyslýchal si studenty!"

„Ano, kdybych se mýlil a Draca dostal Lucius nebo Temný pán, nechtěl jsem aby..." Snape znejistěl.

„Co bylo tak důležité, aby se Draco nechal mučit?" zajímal se Harry.

„Nevím," po pravdě řekl Snape.

„Nevíš?" podivil se Black.

„Nevím, samozřejmě se na to Draca zeptám, ale jak jistě víš, tak stejně jako tvůj kmotřenec, i ten můj má své vlastní cíle a ne vždy se s nimi chce svěřovat."

„Ale máte Dracovy věci," Harry ukázal na hromádku špinavého šatstva, kterou Snape při příchodu složil u dveří.

„Jo, chci je spálit, stejně tak vaše... To mi připomíná... Svlečte se."

„Co?" Ron vypadal pohoršeně.

„Weasley," zavrčení. „Blacku, přines jim nějaké oblečení," povzdechl si. Jednat s Nebelvíry bylo tak vysilující.

Zatímco se Harry s Ronem svlékali, aby Snape mohl jejich špinavé a důkazy pokryté věci spálit, Sirius odešel pro čisté oblečení a Snape se přehraboval s Dracových věcech. Vytáhl malinkou knížku, kterou Harry viděl u Draca v knihovně u Parkinsonů. Potter si přes sebe právě přetáhl čistý hábit, vykročil k Snapeovi.

„Co je to?" Bylo mu divné, že by proto Draco riskoval a pak by jen tak nechal Snapea, aby to odnesl na zničení se zbytkem věcí.

Lektvarista se zamračil. Otáčel knihu v rukách. „Není to žádná vzácná kniha, pravděpodobně ji má v knihovně každý," zmateně.

„Jo?" přiblížil se i Ron se Siriusem. Snape knihu otevřel a ušklíbl se. Vnitřek knihy byl vyřezaný, zdálo se, že kniha sloužila jako úkryt pro jiný předmět. Předmět, který nejspíš Draco vyndal ještě předtím než si věci Snape odnesl.

Snape si povzdechl. „Pottere, vy a Weasley se vrátíte do ložnice, pro dnešek toho máte víc než dost. Zítra přesně v osm hodin vás tady očekávám," rozhodně.

„V osm?" zakňoural Ron. Zítra byl víkend a byla tak jedinečná příležitost si trochu přispat.

„V osm, Weasley! Jinak si vykoleduješ školní trest, buďte rád, že váš dnešní čin nechám jen tak," zlověstně. Rudovlasý mladík zmlkl.

-HPT-

Druhý den nemohl přijít rychleji. Přesně v osm hodin stále Harry s Ronem před Snapeovýma komnatama a čekali, až je Snape milostivě pustí dál. Dveře se otevřely ve chvíli, když Ron tiše přemlouval Harry, že vlastně nemají žádnou povinnost tady na Snape čekat. Lektvarista se na Weasleyho zamračil, nejspíš jeho protesty slyšel. Vešli dovnitř. Tady na ně již čekal Sirius, ten stejně jako Ron vypadal, že teprve před okamžikem vstával. Na gauči s hrnkem v ruce seděl Draco.

„Draco!" Harry se vedle něj posadil. „Jsi v pořádku? Jak se cítíš?"

„Fajn..." Draco upil z hrnku, dle vůně kávu.

„Draco, já-" Co měl říct, měl se omluvit, že ho nešel hledat dřív. Na druhou stranu se zdálo, že to byla Dracova chyba, že byl uvězněný. Zamračil se, vzpomněl si na své předsevzetí ohledně svého jednání. Zadíval se na Snapea. Možná on by mu mohl pomoci.

Zlehka si odkašlal, aby upoutal Snapeovu pozornost, ten zatím diskutoval sám se sebou zda dát či nedát Weasleymu školní trest.

„Co je?" vyštěkl na Pottera.

„Tedy, chtěl jsem se zeptat..." nejistě začal.

„Pottere, vyžvejkni se rychle."

„Uhm, dá se nějak zjistit, jestli nejsem pod vlivem kouzla? Nebo lektvaru, nebo tak něco?"

„Cože?" Sirius zpozorněl. „Proč si myslíš, že jsi pod nějakým kouzlem?"

Harry si povzdechl. Pozornost všech se na něj zaměřila. V rychlosti jim vysvětlil své pochybnosti ohledně svého jednání. Řekl jim, že to začalo po létě, když přijal titul Lorda. Předtím byl plně přesvědčen, že bude Lord se všemi povinnostmi a najednou to přesvědčení zmizelo a neměl potřebu se to politiky plést. Občas, když na to někdo navedl řeč tak ano, ale pak to opět zmizelo z jeho mysli. Stejně tak takové to typické nebelvírské chování, jakoby najednou neměl potřebu se tak chovat. Když je s někým, tak to není tak zřejmé, ale když je sám, je bez těch potřeb, které dřív měl.

Snape se na něj chvíli mračil, nejspíš měl na jazyku spoustu sarkastických poznámek. Sirius se taky mračil. „Všiml si toho ještě někdo?" otočil se k ostatním chlapcům. Draco pokrčil rameny, vlastně pořádně nevěděl, jaké chování je pro Pottera přirozené.

„Když to teď zmínil, tak trochu jo..." zamyslel se Ron. Aby byl upřímný, tak tenhle školní rok toho sám měl víc než dost a neměl moc kdy si všímat jestli se někdo nechová neobvykle. Zastyděl se. Kdyby to bylo obráceně, tak by si Harry jistě všiml, že je s ním něco špatně.

„Fajn, pojďte sem, Pottere," prohlásil Snape a vytáhl hůlku.

„Ehm, co budete dělat?" nejistě.

Snape na okamžik přivřel oči, z jednání s Nebelvíry brzo zešediví, tolik trpělivosti aby najednou měl.

Potter zamračeně přišel k Snapeovi.

„Dobrá, Pottere, kouzlo nebolí, ale trochu nepříjemné," prohlásil Snape a bez okolků se pustil do kouzlení. Harry ani neměl čas se na to psychicky připravit. Za chvíli cítil, jak mu tělo začíná brnět. Snape to hodně podcenil, bylo to dost nepříjemné. Jako kdyby měl celé tělo přeležené a postupně s mu do něj vracel cit.

Snape se čím dál tím víc mračil. Sklopil hůlku.

„No?" zajímal se Black.

„Potter měl pravdu," zněl trochu překvapeně. Harry protočil oči v sloup. Jistěže měl pravdu, jen tak by to přece neříkal!

„Arcerus phrenos animadverteris," řekl Snape.

„Což znamená, co?" znejistěl Black. Snape se na něj zamračil. „Je to kouzlo ovlivňující mysl."

„Jak ovlivňující?" zajímal se Harry. Tušil, že to něco bude, přece by se sám od sebe tolik nezměnil, ale co to tedy bylo?

„Je to kouzlo zábran. Nastavuje zábrany v jednání. Není agresivní, takže pokud něco opravdu chcete udělat, tak tomu nezabrání. To vysvětluje, proč vám kouzlo nezabránilo jít za Dracem, nebo s ním dokonce chodit," Snape se zamračil, kdyby bylo po něm, dal by na Pottera nějaké kouzlo, které by ho drželo od Draca. „Ale očividně vám bránilo v politických věcech, hm..." Snape se zamyslel.

„A můžete ho dát pryč?"

„Záleží..."

„Záleží na čem?" zmateně.

„Záleží jestli to chceme."

„Co? Jistěže to chci!" naštvaně.

„Severusi," začal Sirius, „co tím myslíš?"

„Když kouzlo sundám, tak ten, kdo ho tam dal o tom bude vědět. A nepochybuji o tom, kdo to kouzlo na Pottera umístil."

„Brumbál?" řekl Black.

„Téměř jistě. Záleží jestli chceme Brumbála upozornit na to, že víme, že na Pottera kouzlo umístil."

„Myslíš, že by to kouzlo udělal znova?"

„Ne, to nejspíš ne. Pravděpodobně by zkoušel jiné cesty jak se k Potterovi dostat," zamyslel se Snape. A on si ve své nově nalezené naivitě myslel, že Brumbál to vzdal a prostě se rozhodl Pottera nechat na pokoji. Jak špatný na něj měli Nebelvíři vliv! Dřív by prozkoumal každou možnost a nenechal by řediteli ani prťavou možnost nějak do zasahovat. Zamračil se na Blacka, byla to jeho vina, že začal lidem věřit!

„Hej," zasáhl Potter. „Chci to kouzlo pryč," rozhodně.

„Harry, počkej, až to promyslíme-"

„Žádný promýšlení, chci to pryč a hned teď!"

Snape se na něj zamračil.

„Nebo to neumíte?" ušklíbl se Harry.

„Pottere," zavrčení.

Sirius si povzdechl. „Dej mu to kouzlo pryč. S Brumbálem se budeme vypořádávat postupně."

Snape se na oba zamračil. Přesto zvedl hůlku a dotkl se špičkou Potterova čela.

„Siret revdamina sonerh psurecra..."

Harry zavřel oči, tohle bylo o mnoho nepříjemnější než předešlé kouzlo. Tělo ho nebolelo, za to v hlavě měl pocit, jakoby se mu měla rozevřít ve dví. Stejně náhle jako to začalo to přestalo. Aspoň jemu přišlo, že to bylo náhle. O to zmateněji hleděl na pár stříbrných očí, které na něj zblízka zíraly.

Draco se od něj odtáhl.

„Mohl jsi nás varovat," zamračil se na Snapea, ten se na něj jen ušklíbl. Harry zjistil, že leží na zemi. Jak se sem dostal? Pomalu se posadil. Najednou měl lehčí pocit, jakoby mu z hlavy zmizela ta mlha, o které si ani neuvědomoval, že tam byla.

„Pottere, pokud jste přestal blbnout, přejdeme k jiným věcem," ušklíbl se na Harryho lektvarista. Potter se zamračeně posadil na gauč mezi Rona a Draca.

„Takže, Draco, nechceš nám něco říct?"

„Ne."

„Ne? Co si vzal u Parkinsona?"

„U Parkinsona?" nevinný pohled.

„Oh, nečetl si snad noviny?" podivil se Snape, i když mu odpověď musela být jasná. „Dnes časně ráno našla paní Parkinsonová mrtvého domácího skřítka a krvavou kaši, která dřív bývala jejím manželem. Zhroutila se z toho!"

„Hmm..." bez zájmu.

„Draco," zavrčení. „Všechny vás kryju a chci vědět proč!"

Sirius vedle něj si odkašlal.

„Správně, oba vás kryjeme!"

Plavovlasý mladík na ně zíral.

„Nechci vědět, cos udělal Parkinsonovi, nebo kdo zabil toho skřítka," šlehl pohledem po Ronovi, ten jen zíral do země. „Chci vědět, co bylo tak důležité, abys proto musel tolik riskovat?!"

Draco si povzdechl, pak odkudsi z kapsy vylovil malou lahvičku plnou šedivého popela.

„Co je to? Písek?" Harry na lahvičku zmateně zíral, stejně tak ostatní Nebelvírové.

„Našel si to?" vydechl Snape. Očividně věděl, nebo minimálně tušil o co jde, neměl se však k tomu, aby si lahvičku od Draca vzal.

„Co to je?"

„Krev Usira."

„Nevypadá to jako krev," zašklebil se Sirius.

„Za tisíce let vysušená."

„Kdo je Usir?" zeptal se Harry.

„Usir? Osiris?" Draco se na Harryho zamračil, pak se otočil na Snapea. „Myslím, že kouzlo nepomohlo, stále nic neví!"

„Potterova neznalost není vinou magie," prohlásil Snape.

„Hej! Nemůžete mi jednou něco vysvětlit bez toho, abych si musel vyslechnout poznámky na můj intelekt," zamračil se na oba Harry.

„Osiris byl první doložený Necromancer. Pro mudly v té doby byl jako jejich bůh," zašklebil se Draco. „Jakákoliv položka z jeho života je ceněným artefaktem, ale část jeho samého je nepředstavitelný magický prvek." Při svých slovech se Draco postavil. Odšrouboval prťavou lahvičku s prachem. „Dá člověku věčnost, moc..." bez okolků vysypal obsah lahvičky do blízkého vyhaslého krbu.

„Co to-"

„Nám je k ničemu," Draco pokrčil ramen.

„Ale, ale- Proč si tedy-" Harry byl zmatený. Snape se na Draca mračil, nejspíš chápal Dracovo jednání, přesto se mu těžko snášelo ničení tak vzácné položky.

„Osirisův prach může použít jen necromancer a to nikdo z nás není," řekl Draco. „Parkinson měl krev dlouho u sebe, nejspíš se dědila v jejich rodu. Teď jí chtěl ale ukázat Ty-víš-komu."

„Voldemort není necromancer. Nebyla by mu stejně tak k ničemu?" zamračil se Sirius.

„Jemu ano, ale kdyby se dostala do rukou mého otce..." Draco ztichl.

„Malfoy je necromancer?" zmateně. Harry si vybavil části z Regulova deníku. Necromancerem se mohl stát jen někdo, kdo předtím nezabil. A pokud si dobře vzpomínal, Lucius Malfoy zabil vlastního otce. Aby byl Necromancerem, musel by se jím stát dávno předtím a to nebylo pravděpodobné.

„Ne, ne plnohodnotný. Ale na použití artefaktu by to stačilo," řekl Draco. „Nemohl jsem to riskovat. Možná by pro něj krev Usira nepracovala jak by měla, ale kdyby ano... Neumíš si představit, co by to znamenalo. Všichni máte Luciuse jen za jednoho z následovníku Temného pána, ale on je něco mnohem horšího," rozhodně.

Harry se zamračil. Stále mu do mysli nešla představa toho, že smrtijed by mohl být horší než jeho Pán. Možná krvelačnější, morbidnější, zlejší, vychytralejší, ale mocnější? Kde se v Dracovi to přesvědčení bralo? Věděl snad něco, co jim ještě neřekl?

Draco mávnutím hůlky zapálil v krbu oheň. Všichni tak sledovali, kterak poslední fyzický kousek dávného Necromancera mizí v nenávratnu.


	52. Chapter 52

**Napříč časem –**

Prvního dubna Harry s úsměvem vyšel z Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Fred a Georgem dnes ve velkém stylu slavili své osmnácté narozeniny a spolu s nimi celá Nebelvírská kolej. Shodou okolností, zrovna včera mu Snape oznámil, že na dnes bude připravený lektvar při vidění magické aury. Harry ho tak chtěl využít ve chvíli, kdy velké procento žáků bylo na jednom místě a mohl je i nápadně okukovat. Harry byl zvědavý co uvidí. Byl přesvědčený, že on a Draco jsou dva z Vyvolených, ty kteří mají ovládnout Relikvie smrti. Jedním dalším měl být Regulus, ale tím, že o mladším Blackovi věděl, že zemřel si tím nějak přestával být jistý. Nemohl se Regulus splést a být s Vyvoleným jen pokrevně spřízněný? A co ten čtvrtý? Regulus sám psal, že o čtvrtém Vyvoleném nic nevěděl, bude Harry úspěšnější?

„Pottere, posloucháte mě?" vyštěkl na něj Snape. Harry stál ve Snapeových komnatách a sledoval Siriuse, kterak se balí. Napadlo ho, že by o Snapeových komnatách měl už začít přemýšlet jako o Komnatách Snapea a Siriuse. Neměli mít společné příjmení, když byli manželé?

„Pottere!" Snape do něj naštvaně drcnul.

„Jo?" vzápětí se otočil ke kmotrovi, „kam jdeš?" zeptal se Siriuse který spěchal sem a tam po pokojích.

„Co? Jo, no... Tonksová má dneska narozeniny a-"

„Dneska? Jako Fred s Georgem?" překvapeně.

„Jo," úsměv. „Myslím, že pohodový lidi se rodí ve stejný čas."

„Pche," odfrkl si Snape, Sirius se na něj zamračil. „Nechci slyšet o nikom, kdo se narodil ve stejný den jako já!" řekl rozhodně.

„Nechtěl jsem nikoho jmenovat," řekl Snape.

„Jistě," zamračeně, „určitě sis vzpomněl na spoustu lidí, kteří se náhodou narodili ve stejný den jako já a jejichž jména by mě nějak zesměšnila," pokračoval Sirius.

„No to je jedno, takže jdeš za Tonksovou?" ptal se dál Harry, nechtěl tady stát a čekat až se ty dva dodohadují.

„Jo, zůstávám tam celý týden. Totiž, čtvrtýho je úplněk a-" Sirius znejistěl. „Já budu s Remusem, a Tonksová s Billem budou u Munga čekat jak dopadnou dvojčata..."

„Oh... Měl bych tam taky být?" koneckonců byl kmotrem, určitě by bylo vhodné, aby tam byl.

„Asi jo, ale... Jdi tam jenom, když si budeš jistý, že zvládneš jakýkoliv možný výsledek, Tonksová toho bude i tak mít víc než dost a-"

„Chápu," tiše. Půjde! Malý Teddy byl jako jeho dítě, musel tam být a doufat, že přežije a on tak jednou dostane příležitost ho něco naučit, něco mu předat.

„Pokud už jste skončili," zasáhl Snape, „pokračoval bych. Pottere, lektvar vezmete tady, tohle množství by mělo stačit na jeden den, postupně budou účinky slábnout až zaniknout," Snape před ním zamával lahvičkou.

„Jste si jistý, že se neotrávím?" ujišťoval se Harry.

„Ne, nejsem, chtěl jste to vyzkoušet, tak to vyzkoušíte."

„Co?"

„Pottere, samozřejmě, že se neotrávíte, jsem Mistr lektvarů!"

Harry se zamračil, klidně mohl být vládce světů, to ale ještě nezaručovalo, že neudělal chybu.

„Dobře, dobře," sáhl po lahvičce. Se zavřenýma očima rychle lektvar vypil, čekal na nějaký nepříjemný pocit, nějakou pachuť, na kterou byl u lektvarů zvyklý. Nic se však nedělo.

„Tak co?" naléhal Sirius. Harry otevřel oči.

„Wow," vydechl v úžasu. Těkal očima ze Snapea, kolem kterého byla výrazná modrá aura na Siriuse, který měl auru spíš do fialova. Harry se zamračil, o fialové kniha nic neříkala. Až vzápětí mu došlo, že za fialové zbarvení muže Siriusova modrá aura a příměs červené. Sirius tak opravdu byl příbuzným jednoho z Vyvolených. Že by tedy Regulus měl pravdu a byl jedním z nich? Ale jak to, že zemřel? Neznamenalo to tedy, že je vše už dávno ztraceno? Nebo neměli jak Sirius tak Regulus ještě dalšího příbuzného, na kterého by Věštba mohla sedět?

„Tak co, Pottere?" naléhal Snape.

„Jo, funguje."

„Samozřejmě, že ano, vařil jsem ho," zamračeně. „Co vidíte?"

„Proč si ho taky nevezmete?"

„Pottere, jak jistě víte, lektvar je dost náročný, takže jsme uvařil jen to množství, které jste již vypil."

„Oh..." nejistý úsměv. „No, tak já se půjdu projít po škole!" radostně.

„Potter-"

Víc Harry neslyšel, vyběhl ze dveří. Tohle bylo tak skvělé. Všichni kolem sebe měli barevné opary aury. Většina Harryho spolužáků měla bílou auru běžného kouzelníka. Někteří, spíš ti starší, měli modrou auru magicky silnějších kouzelníků. Někteří měli jen mírné modré zbarvení, Harry ale nepochyboval o tom, že až magicky dospějí, jejich aura krásné zmodrá.

Když se podíval na své ruce, viděl jasné rudou barvu, nebylo pochyb o tom, že je jedním z Vyvolených.

„Harry?"

Potter se otočil k Dracovi. Mířil do Nebelvírské místnosti, to, že by se nejdřív měl podívat na Draca mu nějak vypadlo z mysli. Teď se zamračil. Plavovlasý mladík měl rudou auru stejně jako on, o tom Harry vůbec nepochyboval, ale stejně tak jí měl protkanou černou. Co to znamenalo?

„Co na mě tak zíráš?" zamračil se na něj Draco.

„Totiž, uhm...Nic, vůbec nic," zavrtěl hlavou, právě teď to opravdu nechtěl řešit. Snad by mu Draco řekl, kdyby fušoval do necromancie, ne? A pak, určitě by si nechal ten artefakt, který ukradl u Parkinsonů, ne v tom to určitě nebude.

Zmijozel se na něj ještě chvíli mračil. „Už sis vzal ten lektvar?"

„Jo..."

„A?"

„A co?" zmateně.

„A co vidíš? Jakou mám barvu?" naléhal Draco.

„Co? No červenou..." Harryho stále mátla ta černá příměs.

„Vážně?" Draco povytáhl obočí, Potter se chovat divněji než obvykle.

„Jo, jasně. To už jsme přece věděli, že jsme Spřízněné duše," úsměv. Plavovlasý mladík se opět zamračil. „Fajn, tak jdi a najdi ty další," mávl rukou směrem do útrob hradu. „Mám ještě něco na práci, tak mě nezdržuj..." s tím se otočil se odkráčel jiným směrem, než jakým poslal Harry. Potter se za ním chvíli zmateně díval. Co to zase mělo znamenat?

-HPT-

K Harryho nelibosti druhé den začal lektvar vyprchávat a on ještě nenašel nikoho, kdo by měl červenou auru nebo aspoň červenou příměs. Dost ho to zklamalo. Na druhou stranu pokud jedním z nich byl Regulus, který žil v jiné generaci, kdo řekl, že ten čtvrtý musí být stejně starý jako oni. Mohl být klidně starší než Regulova generace, nebo naopak mladší. Harry se nad tím zjištěním zamračil. Kdyby byl mladší a byl by z kouzelnické rodiny, tak by viděl načervenalou auru kolem jeho rodičů, nebo aspoň jednoho rodiče. Nic z toho se ale nestalo. Trochu ho potěšilo, že kromě Draca, neviděl kolem nikoho žádnou černou. A Dracův případ hodil za hlavu jako náhodu, plavovlasý mladík přeci nebyl temný kouzelník. Nebo tedy, byl temný kouzelník, ale ne tak moc, aby to lektvar ukázal. Kniha i Regulus jasně říkali, že jen temná stvoření, necromanceři a lidé praktikující zakázané umění krvavé a temné magie měli černou auru.

A Draco určitě neměl v genech žádné stvoření, na to si Malfoyové příliš zakládali na čistotě krve.

Po vyprchání lektvaru se rozhodl strávit den válením se ve své rozmrzelosti a čtením Regulova deníku.

 _10.09.1976_

 _Začátek školního roku byl dost hektický. Domů se mi podařilo dostat až druhého září, rodiče zuřili. Spíš tedy matka, otec stále vypadal chápavě, opravdu si myslím, že tušil, co se děje. Každopádně ve škole mě kryly, napsaly že jsem nemocný a dorazím později. Ve spěchu jsem tak musel nakoupit jak školní potřeby, tak udělat práci, kterou nám profesoři zadali na léto. Ale třetího září jsem v úspěchem dorazil do Bradavic. Myslím, že si nikdo ani nevšiml, že jsme tam nebyl. Samozřejmě Eugene si všiml, ale ten věděl, že ta možnost je. A Severus, no, stále se vůči němu cítím trochu vinu, ale vrátil jsem se živ, takže ani jemu nic nehrozilo. Velkou změnou ve škole je, že konečně odešel profesor Beery a hlavou Mrzimorské koleje je nová profesorka Bylinkářství madam Prýtová. Je vlastně docela milá, taková plná elánu, ještě poměrně hodně mladá, snad jí to za pár měsíců nepřejde. V průběhu roku, když si to sama neuvědom, se za ní chystám jít s mrzimorským problémem. Snad je to konečně někdo, kdo to bude řešit. Září si nechávám, abych se trochu aklimatizoval, srovnal si v hlavě, co se v létě stalo, co jsem se sám o sobě dozvěděl a rozhodl se, jak dál. V říjnu jsem se domluvil s Hewelellem, že k němu přijdu a začneme řešit První rituál. Zajímalo by mě jestli se mu přes léto podařilo najít dobrovolnou oběť. Vůbec netuším, jak to chce udělat, ale vypadal tak rozhodně, jakoby u o někom věděl._

 _Sirius začal šestý ročník a myslím, že jeho myšlení je ještě víc pošetilé než předtím. Mám dojem, že si o sobě myslí, že je jakýmsi lamačem dívčích srdcí. Zvláštní, vždycky jsem si myslel, že Siriusovi se líbí výhradně muži. Na konci minulého roku se Snape přestal přátelit s tou rudovlasou Nebelvírkou a myslím, že Potter to vzal jako signál, že teď se o ní může ucházet naplno on. No a pro Siriuse to je signál k tomu, aby měl na každém prstu několik obdivovatelek. Přitom jsem si všiml pohledů, které vrhá na Snapea a rozhodě to nejsou pohledy znechucení..._

 _sám jsem o vztazích začal trochu přemýšlet. Nemyslím, že se mi líbí muži. Nebo jen muži? Líbil se mi Gordon, ale spíš mi imponovalo to, jaký byl, jaký měl charakter, a taky fakt, že jsem spolu přežili dost život ohrožujících situací. Ale jaký bude jednou můj partner? Vím, že to bude muž. Věštba jasně hovoří o čtyřech mužích. Jenže nejsem tak úplně přesvědčen, že se mi muži líbí, je to problém? Třeba se mi bude líbit jen ten jeden..._

 _Vortigaunté mi o něm řekli. Myslím o mém budoucím muži, partnerovi se kterým strávím věčnost... Prý ho poznali na svých cestách vesmírem. Nemožný Jack, Neuvěřitelný Jack, Neumírající Jack. Muž, který je prokletý věčným životem. Tak zkažený člověk, že ho ani Smrt nechce. Tak o něm mluvili. Navzdory těm názvům Vortigaunté trvali na tom, že ve chvíli kdy se mi dva potkáme, tak Jack se stane někým jiným. Zjistí o čem život je a stane se z něj dobrý člověk. Říkali, že se nesmím bát své vnitřní temnoty, protože v páru s Jackem já musím být ta tma a on to světlo. Stejně jako u druhého páru, u Spřízněných duší, jeden je světlo a druhý je temnota._

Harry odložil deník. Znamenalo to tady, že Regulův partner, čtvrtý Vyvolený, je již naživu. Někde v hlubinách vesmíru? Jak ho mají najít? Regulus o tom všem věděl, možná on jej najde. Jenže Regulus byl mrtvý... Jack, aspoň jméno měli, i když ne celé. A navíc takových Jacků po světě běhá, jak poznají toho pravého? Povzdechl si. Deník mu moc nepomohl. Aspoň ale ví, že čtvrtý Vyvolený se už narodil. Snad i jeho to bude k nim táhnou a možná najde on je dřív než oni by našli jeho.

-HPT-

Čtvrtého dubna se Harry sbalil a pomocí Snapeovi krbu se Letaxem přenesl do nemocnice Svatého Munga. Šel sám, byla to citlivá rodinná záležitost a nebyl si úplně jistý jak by někdo další mohl reagovat. Mohl vzít Draca, ale Draco byl poslední dobou nějaký protivný. Nebo by mohl říct Snapeovi, ale ten nebyl právě nejcitlivější možná osoba. Mohl se zeptat Rona, ale Ron byl zase až moc citlivý. Rozhodl se proto jít sám.

Z recepce ho poslali do prvního parta, na oddělení Zranění způsobená kouzelnými tvory.

Tady našel zamračeného Billa přecházejícího po chodbě.

„Bille."

„Oh, ahoj, Harry."

„Proč jsme na tomhle oddělení?" zajímal se Harry.

„No, přece kvůli lycanthropii," zmateně zamrkal Bill, nechápal na co se ho mladý Nebelvír ptá.

„Jo, ale proč tady? Přece dvojčata nikdo nepokousal, tak-"

„Jo, aha. No tady mají speciální uzavřené oddělení pro vlkodlaky," vysvětlil Bill.

„Uzavřené od- Co? Vždyť jim ještě není ani měsíc, jak by mohli být nebezpeční?" zmateně.

Weasley pokrčil rameny. „Jsou na to zákony. Není jisté zda jsou nebo nejsou nakaženi, takže než se to zjistí, musí zůstat na uzavřeném oddělení, samozřejmě během úplňku."

„A když budou nakaženi..?" Harry vlastně nevěděl co se stane.

„Harry," Bill si s povzdechem sedl na blízkou nemocniční židličku. „Sirius ti to nevysvětlil? Děti jsou ještě příliš malé, aby přeměnu přežili."

„Jo, já vím, ale co se stane?"

„To chceš vědět všechny podrobnosti? Já vlastně nevím, nikdy jsem to neviděl a upřímně ani nechci. Děti přeměnu na vlkodlaka mohou přežít až když jsou větší, přibližně kolem pěti let a víc a to jen když jsou to zdraví silní jedinci. Kolikrát první přeměnu nepřežije ani dospělý, první je prý nejhorší..."

„Co se jim stane?"

„Proces bude příliš násilný, bolestivý. Tělo to nezvládne," Bill nešťastně potřásl hlavou.

„A nedá se to zjistit dopředu? Jestli jsou nakaženi? Přece by tohle nemuseli podstupovat a-"

„Myslíš jako nechat je zemřít než se to stane?"

„Jo... Třeba mudlové mají něco jako smrtící lektvary, které je bezbolestně zabijí, když jsou třeba těžce smrtelně nemocní a museli by dlouho a v bolestech umírat... Kouzelníci nic takového nemají?"

„Řešit by to určitě šlo, ale my nemáme způsob jak zjistit zda jsou nakaženi," ozval se za nimi hlas Tonksová.

„Oh, Tonks, nechtěl jsem-" rychle začal Harry. Věděl, že pro matku je to bolestivé téma a rozhodně to takhle před ní nechtěl rozebírat.

„Ne, máš pravdu. Vyrůstala jsem ve smíšené rodině, takže vím jaké možnosti mudlové mají. Kouzelníci bohužel ne a lycanthropie není něco s čím by si mudlové poradili, aspoň zatím ne. Věděla jsem, do čeho jdu, víš. Prostě dnešek se musí zvládnout a musíme doufat, že děti jsou těmi šťastnými a nejsou nakaženi," sklesle.

„Jo... Je mi líto, že tím musí projít," povzdechl si Harry. „Nemůžeme u nich být?"

„Ne, nemocnice se musí držet zákonů a ty to nedovolují."

Pomalu padla noc. Po celém oddělení se začaly rozléhat zvuky přeměn. Harryho napadlo kolik vlkodlaků tady trávilo své úplňky. Přeměny musely být hrozné. Řev bolesti, který slyšely mluvil víc než jasně. Venku na nebi se objevil měsíc a zvuk bolesti uvnitř Svatého Munga se změnil na vytí. Potter se slabě otřásl. Bylo mu jasné, že vlkodlaci za dveřmi neměli peníze na to, aby si opatřili Vlkodlačí lektvar a byli tak stále nebezpeční. Co by se stalo, kdyby kouzla, která je držela uvnitř, padla? Co kdyby se tolik vlkodlaků najednou ocitlo uprostřed Londýna? Rychle tu představu zaplašil, snad nikdy nikoho nenapadne tuhle možnost testovat.

Z postupující nocí Tonksová začala přecházet tam a zpátky po chodbě. Doba přeměny trvala šest hodin, od desíti večer do čtyř ráno. Maličké děti tak musely dlouhý čas vydržet bez jídla. Harry si vůbec neuměl představit, jak se Tonksová musela cítit. Nevědět, co se za dveřmi dělo. Zda děti ještě žily...

Nastalo ráno. Lékouzelníci prošli kolem trojice čekajících a zamířili zkontrolovat své pacienty. O něco později se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vpadl zmožený Remus se Siriusem v patách.

„Tak co?" vybafl na Tonksovou, ta jen nešťastně ukázala na dveře. Zatím jim nikdo nic neřekl. Remuse se zamračil, nehledě na ceduli, která jasně zakazovala vstup nepovoleným osobám prošel dveřmi za léčitely.

„Určitě budou v pořádku, musí..." Sirius doufal. Nechtěl, aby jeho nejlepší přítel musel utrpět ještě další ztrátu, další neštěstí.

A konečně se otevřely dveře, ven vyšlo několik zamračených lékouzelníků a za nimi Remus, který na rukách nesl spícího Teddyho.

„Reme? Polly?" Tonksová k němu opatrně přistoupila. Starší vlkodlak jen potřásl hlavou, po tvářích mu tekla osamělá slza. Nymphadora zavzlykala.

Sirius stojící vedle Harryho tiše zaklel. Popošel k Tonksové a lehce jí objal. „Je mi to moc líto," šeptl jí do vlasů. Dora jen přikývla, tiše plakala. Věděla, že ta možnost tady je, ale stále doufala.

Harry netušil, co má dělat. Bill vypadal stejně zdrceně jako Remus s Tonksovou. Harrymu nějak přišlo, že ho to nezasáhlo. Styděl se za to a samozřejmě by svou myšlenku nahlas nikomu neřekl, ale byl rád, že žije právě Teddy. Bylo to sobecké, ale bylo to tak. Jen doufal, že Remus s Tonksovou nikdy svému nyní jedinému synovi nedají ani v afektu najevo, že snad měl přežít jeho bratr.


	53. Chapter 53

**Napříč časem –**

Celý následující týden byl Harry dost nesvůj. A nebyl jediný. Siriuse smrt Polluxe Lupina dost zasáhla a při hodinách tak nejeden student poznal sílu jeho nelibosti. Podobnou nelibostí trpěl i Snape, kterému se nejspíš nálada zhoršovala úměrně Blackově náladě. Harryho mrzelo, že Remus s Tonksovou o jedno z dětí přišly. I když měl za to, že mohou být rádi, že Teddy přežil. Smrt Pollux na něj neměla stejný vliv jako na Siriuse, nejspíš to bylo tím, že cítil radost nad tím, že Edward žije. Nechtěl přemýšlet jak by se cítil, kdyby situace byla jiná. Věděl, že Billa smrt jeho kmotřence ranila. Ron mu řekl, že Bill se sbalil a beze slov rozloučení komukoliv zmizel z Anglie.

Na Rona celá ta událost měla příznivý dopad. Musel se obávat o nejstaršího bratra, stejně tak jako litovat Nymphadoru s Remusem, tak neměl čas zaobírat se tím, co se stalo v sídle Parkinsonů.

Ani jeden z chlapců se o tom ani mezi sebou nebavili. Hermiona jim před pár dny řekla, že Beltis s Pansy odjíždí domu na pohřeb otec. Harryho napadlo, jak ho budou pohřbívat, když z jeho tělo nic nezbylo. Nebo bylo možné magií opět celek sestavit? Raději se na to nikoho neptal. Ron by pravděpodobně opět zvracel a Draco by mu dle nálady buď vysvětlil všechny odporné detaily, nebo ho odbil s nějakou posměšnou poznámkou.

Harry se v rámci svých objevených Lordovských povinností ptal Hermiony, zda Beltis bude novým Lordem Parkinsonem. Zdá se, že ani u jediného mužského dědice to není jisté. Acer Parkinson, otec Beltise a Pansy, má sestru, která o titul může usilovat. To Harryho opět zmátlo. Do teď měl za to, že titul se předává z otce na syna nebo v přímé linii na dceru, pokud tam jiná možnost není. Ale netušil, že i sestra mrtvého může usilovat o titul.

V sobotu ráno měl sraz s Dracem v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Plavovlasý mladík na něj naléhal, aby určitě dorazil, protože musí pohnout s přípravou na jejich letní výpravu. Ve stejném duchu Harry nabádal Rona, aby ani on svou přípravu nepodcenil. V Midianu sice bylo možné kouzlit, ale kdo ví s co jim přijde do cesty a byla by chyba spoléhat se jen na Viktora a jeho znalosti.

Ještě před tím, než šel za Dracem zašel za Siriusem. Chtěl zjistit zda má už o něco lepší náladu a zkusit vypátrat, zda by nemohl udělat něco, čím by mu náladu zlepšil. Věděl, že truchlení není špatná věc, ale když vzal v potaz, že Sirius teprve nedávno vybředl z depresích, kterými trpěl od svého uvěznění v Azkabanu, tak měl za to, že pro Blacka nebylo dobré, aby do podobných emocí opět začal padat. I když Snape by tomu snad zabránil, jenže... Harry si prostě neuměl představit veselého Snapea, nebo jak rozveseluje někoho jiného.

Dveře od Snapeových komnat mu otevřel Sirius a k Harryho nemalému překvapení měl dobrou náladu.

„Ahoj," opatrně.

„Harry, ahoj. Pojď dál, pojď..."

„Co se děje?" nechápavě si kmotra prohlížel, byl to takový rozdíl oproti tomu, jak se poslední dny choval při vyučování. Vešel do komnat, tam ho čekalo další překvapení. Na gauči seděl zamračený Snape a na rukách choval malého Teddyho.

Potter se s otázkou otočil k Siriusovi.

„Remus s Tonks se rozhodli pohřbít Pollux jen v úzkém rodinném kruhu. Neměla komu jinému Teddyho dát," Sirius se při zmínce o pohřbu zatvářil nešťastně. „Ale musíme přestat smutnit, takový je život," rozhodně. Harry si všiml, že Snape se nepatrně ušklíbl, nejspíš to byla jeho slova, která vycházela ze Siriusových úst.

„Hm... A nechala vám ho tady, proč si mi to neřekl?" koneckonců on byl Teddyho kmotr.

„No, ještě je dost malý a nic s ním není," neurčitě. „Vlastně jen spí a jí. Tonksová nám tu nechala zásobu mateřského mléka a-"

„Myslím, že detaily vědět nechtěl. Ale Pottere, když máte takový zájem, můžete si ho jít přebalit," škodolibě se usmál Snape a s dítětem vykročil směrem k Harrymu. Ten poplašeně udělal několik kroků zpět. Ještě tak dítě pochovat, to zvládl, ale jakákoliv jiná manipulace s ním byla nad jeho schopnosti.

„Ehm, myslím, že to zvládáte skvěle a já... Musím už jí, čeká na mě Draco a-" spěšně.

„Harry, dělá si srandu, nechce, abys ho přebalil," řekl Sirius.

„Nechci?" zamračil se Snape.

„Seve, prosím," zakňoural Sirius. Harry se zatvářil znechuceně, opravdu nechtěl vidět svého kmotra, kterak podlézá Snapeovi.

„Neříkej mi tak! Fajn, udělám to, ale mám to u tebe a vyberu to tak, jak budu chtít já!" zamířil hlouběji do komnat.

Sirius se na Harryho usmál.

„Tvoje chování je naprosto hrozné!" prohlásil Harry.

„Oh, ale počkej až budete s Dracem svoji, poznáš, že některé věci jinak nejdou. Ne se Zmijozely," mávl rukou Sirius.

„To mi připomíná... Líbil se ti Snape už dřív?"

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Jako ve škole?"

„Co? Ne, ve škole jsem měl spoustu vztahů a-"

„Jo, to vím," protočil oči Harry. „Ale i přesto se ti líbil on?"

„Uhm... Proč si něco takovýho myslíš?"

„Tak, už v létě měl Remus takový narážky, myslel jsem si, že to je hlavně ze Snapeovi strany. Ale pak jsem četl-"

„Neříkej Regulův deník," varovně.

„No jo, četl jsem tam o tobě a Snapeovi-"

„Ve škole nebylo žádné já a Snape!"

„Každopádně, Regulus psal o tom, že chodíš se spoustou dívek, ale oči máš jen pro Snapea."

„Cože?" ozval se za nimi Snapeův překvapený hlas.

„Uhm..."

„Pottere, o čem to mluvíte? Blacku?!" Snape se na oba mračil. Teddy nespokojeně zakňoural na Snapeův příliš hlasitý hlas.

„Myslím, že už radši půjdu..." Harry spěšně vycouval ke dveřím. Vůbec nechtěl být u toho, až Sirius bude Snapeovi vysvětlovat, že po něm před dvaceti lety toužil, ale nějak se stalo, že nebyli spolu. Toho času, který mohli strávit spolu a... Ne, Harry nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, co spolu v tom čase mohli dělat.

Do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby dorazil v čase, který ještě považoval za ráno. Dle Dracova výrazu nejspíš ne tak úplně.

„Nejsi schopný být nikde včas?" zamračeně.

„Byl jsem ještě u-"

„Vypadám, že mě to zajímá?"

„Ehm... Děje se něco?"

„Mimo to, že chodíš věčně pozdě?"

„Draco..." povzdych. „Poslední dobou jsi dost podrážděný, co se děje?"

„Co se děje?! Možná ti nedochází, že je polovina dubna, za necelé dva měsíce je schvalování Registračního zákonu, který má velkou šanci, že projde! V létě chceš jít do místa zamořeného zombie, o kterém téměř nic nevíme a skoro se neumíme bránit! Hledat Kámen, který ani nevíme jak vypadá! A-"

„Já vím. Ale to přece, Draco... Nějak to dopadne."

„Nějak to dopadne? Nějak to DOPADNE?!" rozhněvaně.

„Draco, nemá smysl řešit věci, které teď nevyřešíme. Registrační zákon nezměníme, můžeme hlasovat proti, ale jestli projde nebo ne už víc neovlivníme. Ravenholm zní jako hrozné místo, ale zvládl tam přežít Regulus, který byl o dva roky mladší než my teď, tak to možná tak hrozné nebude. A myslím, že poměrně dobře zvládáme mudlovské zbraně," snažil se Harry o klid.

Draco na něj jen zíral.

„Co víc chceš, abych dělal? Nastudoval jsem si Registrační zákon, snažil jsem se zjistit co nejvíc o Ravenholmu. Cvičím s pistolema. Učím se Lordovské povinnosti a kouzelnické zvyklosti," nešťastně. Přišlo mu, že se opravdu snaží. Jistě, ze začátku tomu tak nebylo. Ale poslední dobou ano. Draco to přeci musel ocenit.

Plavovlasý mladík si roztržitě rukou pročísl vlasy. Povzdychl si. „Já vím, vím, že se snažíš, jde o to, že... Nevím co nás čeká a chci být mám obavu, že nebudeme připravení a nemám rád nejistotu. Nerad čekám jak věci dopadnou."

„Já vím..." Harry se pousmál, lehce Draca objal. Poslední dny na sebe opět neměli moc času. Harry se někdy trochu obával, co s nimi bude až jednou věci utichnout. Až zůstanou sami spolu a zjistí, že se vlastně pořádně neznají. Co když zjistí, že k sobě nepasují?

„Víš jak jsem ti říkal, že se musíš naučit bojovat s mečem?" tlumeně zamumlal Draco do Harryho ramene. Potter se zamračil, na nic takového si nevzpomínal. „Jo?"

„Nevíš? Přece jsme mluvili o tom, že s mečem se nestihneš dostatečně naučit, tak si vezmeš mačetu," Draco od něj poodstoupil, zamračeně si ho prohlížel.

„Draco, vůbec nevím o čem mluvíš," upřímně.

„Ne? Jsi si jistý? Že bych o tom mluvil s Maximem?" Dracův zamračený výraz se prohloubil.

„Jo? Kdy?" rozladěně. Doufal, že když skončí jejich učení zbraním, tak už o černochovi neuslyší.

„Žárlíš na Maxima?"

„Ne." Jo! Jistěže žárlil. Draco byl perfektní a jak jen mohl ovlivnit, aby se najednou nerozhodl, že někdo jiný je pro něj lepší?

„Merline, Pottere, na tohle teď nemáme čas. Dohodl jsem s Blaisem, že tě naučí základní použití mačety-"

„Blaise? Jako Zabini?"

„No jo," zmateně.

„Ale proč? Proč ne ty? Myslel jsem, že s mečem umíš a-"

„Mačeta není meč! Mám taky jiný věci na práci, než se s tebou po večerech rozčilovat," rozhodně.

„Jako třeba co?"

„No... Tak, věci..."

Harry se zamračil. „Vlastně jsem tě chtěl o něco požádat," napadla ho spásná myšlenka. On mohl trávit čas se Zabinim, jak si Draco přál, to ale neznamenalo, že plavovlasý mladík si bude dělat kdo ví kde kdo ví co.

„Co?" podezíravě.

„Mohl bys Rona naučit nějaká kouzla."

„Co? Ne. Nejsem Weasleyho chůva," rozhodně.

„Myslel jsem kouzla z černé magie..."

Draco přimhouřil oči. „Vážně?"

„Jo, víš něco, co by mu v létě pomohlo. Sám si říkal, že je temný kouzelník a nemůže používat kouzla, která nezná, takže..."

„A on s tím souhlasí?" pochybovačně. Weasley mohl být stokrát temným kouzelníkem, když byl vychován ke světlu.

„Jo." Ještě ne, ale bude, aspoň v to Harry doufal.

„Hm... Dobře," nakonec svolil Draco. „Ale nemůžeme chodit sem, když tady budeš s Blaisem, tak-"

„Mohli byste chodit do Chroptící chýše."

„Co? Tam?" znechuceně.

„Jo, myslím, že pro černou magii je to perfektní místo. Bylo to útočiště pro vlkodlaka, tak bude plný temnoty, ne?"

„To je pravda, pokud tam vlkodlak byl dost často a trávil tam přeměny, pak by se nemělo detekovat, že tam někdo provozuje temnou magii," zamyšleně.

„Dobře, řeknu to Ronovi, ví jak se dostat dovnitř."

„Fajn, ale jestli bude dělat problémy, tak s ním končím!" rozhodně. „Blaise na tebe čekat zítra večer tady, v sedm, takže ne že budeš mít školní trest nebo se opozdíš. Blaise není tak trpělivý jako já!"

Harry na Draca zíral, on že byl trpělivý?

„Teď bysme mohli dělat něco zábavnějšího," prohlásil Zmijozel.

„Teď?"

„Proč ne? Nechceš?" nejistě.

„Totiž, je den..."

„A co?

„No..."

„Merline... Mlč už," Draco ho hrubě políbil.

-HPT-

 _30.10.1976_

 _Celý říjen jsme chodil za Hewelell a snažil se z něj dostat jak přesně proběhne První rituál a kdo bude dobrovolnou obětí. Hewelell chtěl samozřejmě vědět o mé cestě Wastelandem. Z Gordona nebyl moc nadšený, ale prohlásil, že ho nejspíš už nikdy neuvidím, tak na tom nezáleží. Já tedy doufám, že ho ještě uvidím. Někdy tak po večerech pročítám deník a zjišťuji, že mi to už přijde vzdálené a přitom je to pár měsíců. Co teprve za rok, za deset, nejspíš na Gordona nakonec opravdu zapomenu. Možná se jednou podívám na Lambda přívěsek a budu marně přemýšlet, kde jsem ho vzal._

 _Dnes jsem zjistil, koho mám zabít a to vědomí mě opět znejistilo. Mám to udělat? Mám v té cestě pokračovat a opravdu se stát Necromancerem? Ještě stále bych toho mohl nechat, přestat. Ale po Prvním rituálu již není cesty zpátky. A co pak, co když zjistím, že je toho na mě moc. Nemám ani nikoho, kdo by při mně stál, kdo by... Dnes jsem zjistil, že Dobrovolnou obětí bude Ianto Hewelell. Jak moc jsem ho chvílemi nesnášel, tak teď nevím co mám dělat. Nesnáším ho ještě víc za to, do jaké pozice mě staví. Cožpak ho můžu jen tak zabít? Je jako můj rádce, mentor! Nechal mi čas na přemýšlení, ale je pevně rozhodnutý, že to podstoupí. Vysvětlil mi, že dobrovolná oběť musí být dobrovolná celou dobu a někdo, kdo by o mé věci, mém osudu, nebyl přesvědčený, by to nepodstoupil, vycouval by, nebo by se v průběhu rozhodl, že víc bolesti nesnese a... Bolest je další věc. První rituál je pro oběť nesmírně bolestivou záležitostí a nevím jestli zvládnu sledovat někoho, koho tak dlouho zná, jak trpí a ještě mu tu bolest způsobovat!_

 _Hewelell tvrdí, že jiná možnost není. Říká, že má cesta za Necromancií a splnění Věštby smrti je jeho odkaz lidstvu. Protestoval jsem a ne málo. Stejně tak jsem nadával. Jemu, osudu, sobě..._

 _Hewelell mi řekl, že to dlouze promýšlel a nevidí důvod, proč by dobrovolnou obětí nemohl být on. O mém osudu je pevně přesvědčený, ví, že v průběhu rituálu necouvne. A pak... Svěřil se mi s tím, že sám je Necromancecem. Tušil jsem to, samozřejmě že ano, jak by jinak tolik věcí věděl. Necromancerem se stal v devátém století, dávno před Bradavicemi. Jeho dobrovolnou obětí byl jeho otec. Ta představa je hrozná! Na druhou stranu můj otec by to nejspíš taky byl ochotný podstoupit, kdyby věděl, že jeden jeho syn nastoupí na cestu, na kterou on sám neměl odvahu._

 _Pomalu se smiřuji s tím, že v únoru zabiju Hewelella. Zkusím najít jinou cestu, ale Hewelell už určitě všechny možnosti zvážil a zajistil, abych jinou cestu nenašel. Divím se, že mi o svém rozhodnutí neřekl až těsně před Rituálem, abych nemohl couvnout._

 _Jenže co potom? Co až tady nebude? Kdo mi řekne co mám dělat? Kdo při mně bude stát, když přijdu o tohle poslední spojení..._

Potter deník odhodil. Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo! Kdyby Regulus měl v plánu zabít nějakého neznámého mudlu, nebo i kouzelníka, někoho neprospěšného společnosti, jenže tenhle muž byl Regulovi blízký. Určitě se ještě něco změní. Nemohl přeci zabít muže, který mu tolik radil. Nebo ano? O Hewelellovi nikdy neslyšel a zmínku o něm taky nikde neviděl, mohlo to být proto, že zemřel? Že byl zabit?

Povzdechl si. Nechtěl v deníku přeskakovat, musel tedy počkat až se k té události dostane a pak jak to dopadne. Zavřel deník do nočního stolku, rozhodl se před tím, než půjde za Zabinim, že se staví u Siriuse. Popravdě se mu za Zabinim vůbec nechtělo, ale slíbil to Dracovi. Navíc plavovlasý mladík trval na tom, že je to otázka chvíle, než mu Blaise ukáže co a jak. Určitě to není na tak dlouho jako Dracovo učení Rona temné magii.

Za chvíli seděl ve Snapeových komnatách na gauči, v jedné ruce měl hrnek a čajem ve druhé máslovou sušenku. Lektvaristovy komnaty byly docela útulné, domácí... Hlavně ve chvílích jako byla tahle, kdy tady Snape nebyl.

Sirius seděl naproti Harrymu. Upíjel Ohnivou whisky a tvářil se všelijak.

„Tak ven s tím, co se děje?" nevydržel to už Harry. Sirius vypadal, že má něco na srdci.

„Nic..."

„Něco mezi tebou a Snapem?" Nechtěl to vědět, opravdu ne. Ale Sirius byl jeho kmotr a třeba jednou až bude mít nějaký milostný problém, tak od něj taky bude potřebovat radu. I když, možná spíš ne. Draco by je zabil oba, kdyby věděl, že si pro rady chodí k Blackovi.

„Totiž... Věděl si, že mě Snape měl rád?"

„Měl jsem dojem, že stále má," zamračil se Harry.

„Jo, to jo, má, viď," úsměv. „Neumí to tak dávat najevo a někdy o tom trochu pochybuju, ale myslím, že má!"

„Siriusi..."

„Jo, dobře. Myslel jsem, ale dřív. Ve škole..."

„Jak to mám vědět?"

„Regulus o tom nic nepíše?"

„Psal o tom, že jsi ty chtěl Snapea," povzdych.

Sirius se zatvářil sklesle.

„S Remusem si o tom nemluvil?" zajímal se Harry.

„S Remusem? Ne. Proč?"

„Určitě o tom ví víš, než já."

„Něco víš, řekni mi to!"

„Jsou to jen domněnky!"

„Mluv!"

„Dobře, víš, že v létě jsem slyšel Remuse se Snapem. No mluvili o tom, že se Snapeovi někdo na škole líbil a pak se staly různé věci a měl jsem za to, žes tím někým byl ty," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Vážně? Nebyl jsem si jistý..." nejistě.

„Jak jistý?"

„Totiž, včera jsme se o tom se Severusem bavili a on něco v tom smyslu říkal a nadával mi, že jsem mu neřekl, když jsme ho chtěl a tak..." Sirius rozhodil rukama. „Úplně jsem mu nevěřil a trochu jsem si myslel, že přehání, když říkal, že mě chtěl a-"

„A není to už jedno? Teď jste spolu a i když vaše manželství začalo dost divně tak to vypadá, že vám to funguje, ne?" zarazil kmotra Harry.

„Jo, asi jo," povzdychl si Sirius. „Když se zmijozely člověk nikdy neví na čem je, a je to někdy tak vyčerpávající."

„Jo, já vím..."

„To jsme dopadli, co? Máme být odvážní Nebelvíři bezstarostně si užívající života a zatím běháme za zmijozely a zjišťujeme jestli jim nic nechybí," nejistý úsměv.

„Myslím, že v tom je dost velká odvaha," řekl Harry. Kdo jiný než odvážný Nebelvír by stále znova a znova chodil za protivným zmijozelem a snažil se mu zvednout náladu?


	54. Chapter 54

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: S touhle kapitolou jsem těžce nespokojená. Několikrát jsem jí přepisovala, ale mám takový pocit, že to není ono :-/

-HPT-

Večer, kupodivu i přesně na čas, stál Harry v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a trochu nejistě sledoval Blaise Zabiniho. Netušil, co si má o tmavém chlapci myslet. Zabini jasně prohlašoval, že je neutrální, stejná věc byla veřejné známá o jeho matce. Natalia Melosia Zabini bez ohledu na to, jakého kouzelníka zrovna měla za partnera či manžela, zůstává na neutrální straně.

Harry, než sem přišel si o Blaisově rodině něco zjistil. Nikdy dřív k tomu neměl důvod, Blaise byl nevýraznou postavou Zmijozelské koleje. Pocházel z čistokrevné rodiny, z neanglické rodiny. Jeho prarodiče Inocente a Melosia Zabiniovi se do Velké Británie přistěhovali až po narození prvního dítěte z Jižní Ameriky a přesto, že obě jejich děti vyrůstali v anglickém prostředí, nechodili do Bradavic, ale do školy svých rodičů v Jižní Americe. Jejich syn Ismael měl jednu dceru Savanu, která světlo světa spatřila teprve minulý rok. Ismael měl za manželku Brigidu rozenou Parkinsonovou. Harry tomu nejdřív nedával příliš velký význam, než mu Ron potvrdil, že Brigida Zabini-Parkinsonová je mladší sestrou Acera Parkinsona a je to právě ona, kdo usiluje o titul Lord Parkinson. Příslušnost téhle části nebyla známá, ale Harry nepochyboval o tom, že se spíš než k neutrální nebo světlé straně budou přiklánět k Voldemortovi. Ani jeden Zabini žijící v Anglii neměl titul Lorda, Harry předpokládal, že buď titul nikdo nemá v držení, nebo ho má část rodiny stále žijící za oceánem. O Blaisově matce věděl stejné množství drbů a pověstí jako každý v kouzelnickém společnosti. Takzvaná Černá vdova si na začátku roku vzala svého již osmého manžela a to jen krátce poté, co toho předešlého pohřbila. Harry Nataliu Zabini nikdy naživo neviděl, jen černobílé foto v novinách oznamující osmý svazek a i když už v létě zjistil, že se mu líbí muži, tak musel uznat, že na temné ženě bylo něco velice přitažlivého. Ani se nedivil tomu, že další a další muži padali do jejich spárů. Ne, to neznělo pěkně. Harry nechtěl být další z těch, kteří spekulují, zda si paní Zabini záměrně bere staré nemocné, ale bohaté. Nebo zda je sama zabíjí. Klidně to mohla být nějaká nepěkná shoda okolností, která jí zas a znovu staví nad rakve manželů a jen velká touha nezůstat sama, která jí táhne k dalšímu muži.

Buď jak buď, Harry nebyl i noc blíž k tomu, aby si na Blaise utvořil pořádný názor. Mohl tak jen věřit Dracovi, která snad věděl co dělal, když Zabinimu dal důvěru.

„Tak..?" Harry si Blaise nejistě prohlížel. Tmavý chlapec měl v ruce ostře vypadající mačetu a ve tváři lhostejný výraz.

„Draco mi řekl, že se chystáte na lov?"

„Oh, no jo..." Harry znejistěl. Možná v něj Draco až tak velkou důvěru neměl. Blaise se ušklíbl, očividně Dracově verzi nevěřil, na nic se ale Harry ho neptal.

Bez okolků Nebelvírovi podal mačetu a s velmi pobaveným výrazem sledoval Harryho nejistotu.

Potter toužil po jediném, mít tohle celé už za sebou.

-HPT-

„Končím!" rozhněvaně na Harryho vyhrkl Draco, když ho druhý den zastihl v knihovně.

„Co?" Potter netušil o čem právě teď plavovlasý mladík mluví.

„S Weasleym! Není možné ho cokoliv naučit!"

„Draco, pššt, trochu se ztiš," Harry se rozhlédl kolem, naštěstí se zdálo, že jim nikdo nevěnuje pozornost. Zmijozel na něj naštvaně zavrčel, přesto se trochu ztišil. Přisedl si k Harryho stolku, bez zájmu shrnul pergameny, na které se Harry snažil napsat domácí úkoly. Potter se na to gesto zamračil, ty úkoly mu daly dost práce. Opatrně je složil do tašky. „Tak?"

„Co tak? Je to naprosto jednoduché! Weasley je zabedněnec a nemám na něj nervy!" rozhořčeně.

„Ron není tupý," zamračeně. Byl si jistý, že i když Ronovi nešla moc škola, tak nebyl hloupý. Pomáhal Viktorovi s politickýma věcma a na to nemohl být tupý. Draco se na něj mračil, jakoby byla jeho vina, cokoliv se stalo.

„Nechce se učit."

„Ne? Ale souhlasil s tím," zmateně. Sice to chtělo dost přemlouvání z jeho strany a příslib mnoha hodin na Harryho koštěti, ale Ron souhlasil, že se černou magii bude učit. Harry argumentoval hlavně cestou do Midianu. Ale opravdu o tom přemýšlel a pokud měl Draco pravdu, a Ronova magie byla temná, pak by jí rudovlasý mladík měl poznat. Harry věděl, že někdy má ještě ty tendence držet se naučeného, že černá, temná magie byla zlá. Postupně se ale učil, že tomu tak není. Bylo těžké přestat jen tak věřit něčemu, čemu jej čtyři roky učili. A věřil, že pro Rona, kterého tomu učili celý život, to muselo být ještě horší.

„Jo..." Draco si povzdechl, trochu se už uklidnil. „Problém s Weasleym je, že se toho bojí. Bojí se, co by mu na to řekla rodina, kamarádi," Draco protočil oči. „Navíc je magicky naprosto průměrný, takže žádná velká kouzla ho stejně učit nemůžu."

„Nezvládl by je?"

„Časem snad jo, ale ne v tom čase, který na to má. Hlavně temná kouzla jsou prostě temná, nejde to pořádně vysvětlit," Draco se zamračil s koncentraci. „Vyvolávající se jinak, než světlá kouzla. Musí se v ní věřit. Ale Weasley stále žije v předsudcích."

Harry si povzdychl. „Nemůžeš to ještě aspoň zkusit. Taky jsem byl se Zabinim a nebylo to příjemné! Celou dobu se ušklíbal a vypadal, že si myslí, že jsem mentálně zaostalý!" naštvaně.

„Jo, to si asi myslel," uchechtl se Draco, zmlkl, když viděl Harryho výraz. „No jo, tak to ještě zkusím. Možná by pomohlo, kdyby si Weasley promluvil s někým z rodiny, kdo je temný kouzelník."

„Nemyslím, že někdo takový je."

„Určitě jo. Je jich hromada, není možné, aby jen jeden z nich měl temnou magii," rozhodně prohlásil Draco. „A teď k satisfakci."

„Myslel jsem, že to bylo to, že jsem nechal Zabiniho aby-"

„Co? Ne, ty ses to naučit potřeboval! Na druhou stranu já nemám potřebu učit Weasleyho cokoliv," rozhodně. „Tady máš," položil před Harryho hromádku pergamenů. Potter jimi nechápavě zalistoval. Na všech bylo to samé. „Co to má být?"

„Je to ohledně Registračního zákona. Někteří studenti semnou o tom už nechtějí mluvit," Draco znejistěl. Harry se jen ušklíbl, uměl si představit proč s Dracem nechtějí mluvit. Plavovlasý mladík je byl schopný pronásledovat dokud mu neslíbili, že budou hlasovat tak, jak chce on.

„Nevěděl jsem o to, že je ve škole tolik Lordů."

„Není, ale dědicové mohou své rodiče přesvědčit. Na tobě bude, abys nenápadně domluvil Grangerové a-"

„Hermioně? Proč?"

„Chodí s Beltisem Parkinsonem. A to je budoucí Lord, ještě ne oficiálně, ale doslechl jsem se, že titul připadne jemu, takže když ona bude přesvědčena o správnosti hlasování proti zákonu, tak snadno na svojí stranu strhne jeho," rozhodně. „Pak Weasley. Vím, že je proti zákonu, ale mohl by se víc snažit přemluvit svého nejstaršího bratra. Slyšel jsem, že Arthur Weasley se chce brzo titulu vzdát ve prospěch prvorozeného a určitě na jeho názor dá."

„Nevím jestli Bill bude-"

„Neříkal jsi, že byl kmotrem děcka toho vlkodlaka?"

„Draco," Harry zavřel oči, Draco byl někdy tak netaktní. „Ano, Bill byl kmotrem Polluxe Lupina, a i kvůli tomu si nemyslím, že je vhodné ho otravovat. Nejsem si ani jistý, jestli někdo ví kde je. Dost ho to vzalo, víš."

„No jo, no jo," Draco bez zájmu mávl rukou. „Zkusit napsat mu může, ne?"

„No to-"

„Právě to, že byl kmotrem vlkodlaka je ku prospěchu," zamyšleně. „Nebo ne, počkej, to dítě zemřelo na lycanthropii, ne?" nejistě.

„Jo, nechápu, jak to s tím souvisí."

„To znamená, že Weasley je sympatizant vlkodlaků a to natolik, že byl ochotný jít jednomu za kmotra," pokračoval Draco. Harry se zamračil, vůbec nechápal kam tím Draco směřuje.

„Vlkodlaci jsou temná stvoření, mají temnou magii. Kdyby byli pro zákon, byli by proti vlkodlakům."

„Jo?" Harrymu to tak jasné nepřišlo.

Harry chvíli Draca sledoval, kterak něco sepisuje na pergamen. Plavovlasý mladík byl blížícím se schvalováním zákona dost posedlý.

„Draco," začal po chvíli. „Co je špatného na tom být kmotrem syna vlkodlaka?" už nad tím chvíli přemýšlel, nechápal tenhle kouzelnický předsudek. Plavovlasý mladík na něj vrhl nechápavý pohled.

„Je to skoro jakobys byl kmotrem vlkodlaka."

„A to znamená co?"

„Kmotr je téměř jako otec, neseš za dítě zodpovědnost. Takže pokud by tvůj kmotřenec byl vlkodlak a někoho napadl, tak stejně jako jeho rodiče by si byl k zodpovědnosti hnán ty."

„Jak to?"

„Protože by bylo na vaší zodpovědnosti, abyste zajistili, že se to nestane. Ale tvůj kmotřenec není vlkodlak, ne? Takže ti tohle odpadá a čekají tě jen běžné starosti," pokrčil rameny Zmijozel. „Ale ve společnosti je to brané jako mínus. Takové stigma..."

„Nelíbí se mi to. Proč by Teddy měl trpět za něco, co ani jeho otec nemohl ovlivnit? Ani Remus by neměl trpět za to, co se mu ustalo jako dítěti a za co nijak nemůže," zamračeně. Draco opět pokrčil rameny. „Možná proto je tolik temných stvoření na straně Ty-víš-koho. Slibuje jim to, co teď nemají."

„Třeba kdybychom jim to dali, tak by nebyli na jeho straně. Nemuseli by stát na naší, ale být neutrální."

„Harry, abys tohle změnil, musel by ses naplno věnovat politice a pak i válce s Ty-víš-kým a možná i ministerstvem. Ne každý je proto, aby všichni měli stejná práva," vysvětlil Draco. „Možná se teď zkus věnovat jednomu problému a až dle toho, jak se to podaří, tak přejdi na jiný..."

Potter si opět povzdychl, v rukách srovnal pergameny, které mu Draco dal pro Hermionu a ostatní studenty, kteří budou s ním ochotní na téma Registračního zákona mluvit. Věděl, že právě teď není v pozici, kdy by něco velkého mohl změnit. Jenže někdy ho to tak frustrovalo. Celý tenhle systém. Kouzelnická společnost byla tak zpátečnická.

„Přemýšlel jsem-"

„Merline, Pottere, myslel jsem, že chceš dělat něco do školy," povzdechl si Draco a vzhlédl od pergamenu. Od Harryho posledního dotazu uběhla už dobrá půl hodina a plavovlasý mladík měl za to, že se Nebelvír vrátil k tomu, co dělal před tím, než k němu přišel.

„Už mám hotovo," rozmrzele. Více méně to byla pravda. Snape s jeho prací stejně nebude spokojený ať už by napsal cokoliv, tak co na tom záleželo.

„Tak co je?"

„Přemýšlel jsem, kde je asi kapitán Hart. Odešel dost náhle. Ne snad, že bych toho nějak litoval. Ale předpokládal jsem, že se nějak rozloučí, nebo že Brumbál udělá nějaké oznámení."

„Co na tom záleží," pokrčení rameny. „Brumbál je nejspíš rád, že se ho zbavil."

„Jo, nedivím se mu. Ale stejně, je to divný. Přijde, je tady měsíc a zmizí. To je-"

„Bydlí u mě."

„Cože?" Harry na Draca nechápavě zíral. Zmijozel si povzdechl. „Otravoval bys tak dlouho, až bych ti to stejně řekl. Takže, Hart žije u mě. Na Zmijozel Manor."

„CO?"

„Neměl kam jít a já-"

„Draco, zbláznil ses? Myslel jsem, že ho nemáš rád, že- Přece tě obtěžoval!"

„Jo, vyjasnili jsme si to."

„To nemůže myslet- Draco!"

„Není to jedno? Já jsem tady a on tam."

„Ale, ale... Draco!" zoufale.

„Harry," začal klidně plavovlasý mladík, „Měl jsem za to, že právě Nebelvír by tohle měl pochopit. Hart neměl kam jít. A nějak ze situace vyplynulo, že jsem mu nabídl, aby zůstal u mě."

„Nechápu to," zamračeně. „Jak dlouho tam bude?"

„To nevím. Před tím žil u přítele, ale nějak se situace zhoršilo."

„A divíš se? S jeho povahou?"

„No, ne. Ale zkouší to urovnat a pak až se mu to povede, tak se odstěhuje zpátky do Walesu."

„Draco-"

„Harry, to, že žije v mém domě ještě neznamená, že se s ním někdo z nás musí vidět. Já jsem ve škole a pak hned odjíždíme do Ravenholmu no a pak snad se stihneme včas vrátit do školy. Vůbec na panství nemusím jet."

„Jo, já vím, ale stejně," zamračeně. Vůbec by jej nenapadlo, že zrovna Draco nechá u sebe někoho jen tak žít a ještě k tomu někoho takovýho.

Zjistil, že Draco je opět zabraný do pergamenů před sebou, vytáhl proto Regulův deník. Většinou jej sebou nenosil, ale dneska chtěl ještě jít za Siriusem a něco mu v deníku ukázat.

 _20.12.1976_

 _Zítra začíná Yule, ale vůbec nemám náladu. Blíží se Imbolc, vím, že je to ještě pár měsíců, ale blíží se to tak rychle, že... Hewelell stále trvá na tom, že bude Dobrovolnou obětí a stále se mi to nelíbí" Chápu jeho záměr. Chápu, že žil už tak dlouho a teď se rozhodl to skončit, ale přesto, vědomí, že to mám být já, kdo jej napořád zbaví života, není příjemné. Ještě než se to stane vysvětluje mi nějaké věžné věci Necromancerech._

 _Vysvětlil mi, že se smrti nebojí. Prý už zemřel tolikrát, že tohle bude jen kapka v moři. Nechápu to. Myslel jsem, že Necromancer ovládá smrt, ale že když zemře, tak je mrtvý stejně jako ostatní. Hewelell mi vysvětlil, že to není tak úplně pravda. Necromancer, který dokončil všechny k tomu potřebné rituály může zemřít. Nebo si může vybrat znovu se narodit, reinkarnovat, se všemi vzpomínkami, které měl, ale ne s magickými schopnostmi, které měl. Takže se může stát, že se narodí jako mudla. Nebo se vrátí. Netušil jak proces vrácení vypadá z pohledu pozorovatele. Prý je to ale pro Necromancera bolestivá záležitost. A změní se mu vzhled a to pokaždé. Jen věk zůstává už napořád podobný. Prý většina Necromancerů se dobrovolně zabije mladá, aby pak navždy zůstávali mladí. Když jsem poukázal na to, že Hewelell je starý, smál se. Prý mi svou pravou tvář ukáže až v den rituálu. To mě trochu uklidnilo, ale jen do doby, než mi Hewelell řekl, že tohle bude jeho poslední smrt. Že si zvolí konec, pokračování v té neznámé cestě. Nechce ani reinkarnaci. Děsí ho myšlenka, že by i jako dítě věděl, co se se světem děje, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat. Nechá to tedy na osudu, kam jej zavede._

 _Do teď jsem měl za to, že Spřízněné duše, které budou ovládat Relikvie smrti logicky nemohou zemřít. Nesmrtelný Jack, můj budoucí Jack, může zemřít, ale nevydrží mrtvý. Měl jsem za to, že jsem si vytáhl krátkou zápalku a že sice budu s nimi sdílet věčnost, ale pokud zemřu, budu mrtvý a ostatní budou muset jít dál beze mě. Teď mě trochu uklidnilo vědomí, že pokud vše udělám správné, nemusím se obávat smrti, zranění, a toho, že bych tady svého budoucího Jacka nechal samotného._

Harry si povzdychl.

„Co zas?" ozval se Draco. Potter se rozhlédl kolem, ujišťujíce se, že je stále nikdo neposlouchá. Pak Dracovi tiše zápisek přečetl.

„Jestli je tak snadné stát se Necromancerem, proč se jím nestal Voldemort?" napadlo Harryho.

„Mě to zase tak snadné nepřijde," zamračil se Draco. „Musíš sehnat dobrovolnou oběť a sám sis přečetl, že rituál nejspíš bude dost bolestivý a oběť se za celou dobu nesmí rozhodnout jinak. Kdo ví, možná to Ty-víš-kdo zkoušel a nikdo nebyl dostatečně dobrovolný," pokrčení rameny.

„Já vím, ale pak to vypadá tak snadné, prostě zemře a rozhodne se jestli chce být mrtvý, nebo se znovu narodit a nebo se vrátit. Jak to asi vypadá... Myslíš, že Regulus je živý?"

„Hm, kdo ví. Je to možný," opatrně. „Neříkej to ještě Blackovi," dodal.

„Proč ne?"

„Nevíš jestli se to Regulovy podařilo. Možná, že Necromancer až po první smrti zjistí, zda se mu všechno podařilo správně. Taky je možné, že zemřel a rozhodl se zůstat mrtvý. Nebo tu druhou možnost, co že to bylo?"

„Reinkarnace."

„Ehm, to nezní dobře, ne to by si nikdo normální nevybral."

„Proč by si vybíral smrt?"

„Kdo ví, třeba zažil něco, co ho tu nedrželo."

„Ne, Regulus by si smrt nevybral," rozhodně.

„Třeba ne. Ale, Harry, nedávej mu moc nadějí. Třeba se mu to vůbec nepodařilo. A třeba ano, ale... Nemáš čas na to, abys ho hledal."

„Nechtěl jsem ho jít hledat," nepřesvědčivě.

„Harry... Uvědom si, kolik je teď Regulovi let. Je to dospělý chlap, má víc možností než my, zvláště pokud je z něj Necromancer. Jestli žije tak nás určitě vyhledá až přijde ten správný čas a třeba... Třeba je někde jinde a stále hledá svého partnera."

„Oh..." to ho vlastně nenapadlo. „Myslíš, že ho ještě nenašel?"

„Kdo ví... My nevíme ani to, jestli ještě žije."

Harry se na deník zamračil. Proč mu dával tak málo odpovědí a tak pomalu. Chtěl hned teď vědět, jestli Regulus žije a pokud ano, tak kde je. Je stále na stejné planetě? Nebo je někde v hlubinách vesmíru a hledá svého Jacka?


	55. Chapter 55

**Napříč časem –**

 **Nadexy:** Regulusovi o Jackovi řekli Vortigaunté ( ), takže on předpokládá, že mu řekli pravdu. Postava Jacka je ze seriálu Torchwood, takže už Jackem zůstane.

Jinak, kdyby mi něco vypadlo, něco jsem nedopsala, nedomyslela, tak mi to kdykoliv napište, jak je kapitol víc a víc tak se to klidně může stát ;-)

-HPT-

 _01.02.1977_

 _Zítra je Imbolc a má obava dosahuje vrcholu. Naštěstí je víkend, takže kdyby se něco nepředvídatelného stalo, tak bych se nemusel ještě obávat o to, že bych chyběl na výuce. Ne snad. Že bychom se učili něco zajímavého. Jsme ve čtvrtém ročníku a stále mi přijde, že na nás profesoři mají dost malé nároky. Kdy se dle nich máme naučit ty důležité věci? Každopádně jsem Eugenovi řekl, aby mě celý víkend kryl, kdyby mě snad někdo hledat. Ale pochybuji, že bych někomu chyběl. Celý Zmijozel bude slavit Imbolc a jak se stalo zvykem, zaplní se naše kolej i dalšími studenty z jiných domů, kteří chtějí udržovat kouzelnické tradice. Navíc mám takový neblahý pocit, že se na Imbolc něco chystá. Opět jdou mezi studenty různé zvěsti o Smrtijedech. Něco se blíží, něco temného. Zdá se, že dospělí si ničeho nevšímají, nevěnují tomu pozornost úmyslně, nebo si myslí, že to je drobnost, kterou netřeba řešit? Prakticky všichni studenti ze Zmijozelu od pátého ročníků výš už jsou Smrtijedy, nebo se k tomu chystají. Tenhle rok jsem poprvé slyšel jméno Voldemort. Není to pravé jméno. Už jen to jak zní. Vold e Mort... Myslím, že ten, kdo si ho dal měl v plánu jmenovat se Vládce Smrti. Jenže ve staré řeči to znamená Násilná Smrt. I když možná to byl úmysl, kdo ví. Nějak nevěřím tomu, že to je jen politická skupina, jak ze začátku všichni tvrdili. Kdo s názvem Násilné Smrti by vedl politické sdružení... Už to by mělo stačit k tomu, aby dospělí, kompetentní osoby, zbystřili a začali zjišťovat, co se děje. Mohl bych si myslet, že se tak děje, jenže... Jsem Zmijozel a nejen z nějakého rozmaru Moudrého Klobouku. Trochu jsem se poptával a nikdo nebere Smrtijedy ani Voldemorta vážně._

Potter si povzdychl. Možná kdyby v té době brali lidi Voldemorta a kouzelníky kolem něj vážně, tak by se válka nemusel odehrát, nebo ne v takovém rozsahu. Vždycky si myslel, že Brumbál měl na Voldemorta podezření už, když byl studentem. Když si ještě říkal Tom Riddle. Už jen to, co viděl ve druhém ročníku v Tomových vzpomínkách. Brumbál mu určitě nevěřil. Jak to, že tedy Smrtijedy nebral vážně? Nebo je možné, že už sestavoval Fénixův řád, jen Regulus o tom nevěděl? I když možná už bylo pozdě. Harry věděl, že první válka s Voldemortem začala už kolem roku 1970, jen se vedla v ústraní. Spíš v těch prvních letech Pán zla verboval temné bytosti, obry, budoucí spojence. Kouzelníci nejspíš přišli až v době, kdy jim měl co nabídnout.

Byl konec dubna a Harry si stále výrazněji uvědomoval, že už jen dva měsíce a vyrazí s Dracem na cestu do Ravenholmu. Stále spoléhal na své štěstí a na to, že to prostě nějak dopadne. Nevěděl, co víc by pro to mohl udělat. Navíc Draco teď byl čím dál tím více posedlý Registračním zákonem, jehož schvalování mělo proběhnout v červnu. Ještěže tak, kdyby to mělo být v létě, tak Harry netušil, co by si Draco vybral. Sice si určitě nemohl myslet, že jeden jeho hlas může něco výrazně změnit, ale přesto... Plavovlasý mladík by nejspíš trval na tom, aby cestu za Kamene odložili.

Harry se rozhodl zkusit zjistit, jak přesně Kámen Vzkříšení vypadá. Vydal se do knihovny.

Tady k nemalému překvapení našel Rona s Dracem sklánějícími se nad jedinou objemnou knihou. Zamračeně k nim došel.

„Co to děláte?"

Ron polekaně povyskočil, Draco knihu zaklapl a zamračil se Harryho směrem. Potter na ně podezíravě hleděl, chovali se dost divně.

„Nic, jen něco... Čteme," řekl Ron.

„A co-"

„Pottere, pro Merlina, nemusíš vědět všechno," rozmrzele oznámil Draco a ukryl knihu do batohu.

„Co? Nechtěl jsem-"

„Co tady děláš?" zasáhl Weasley.

„Co se asi tak dělá v knihovně?" Ti dva mu právě naprosto zkazili náladu. Tušil, že četli nějakou knihu o černé magii, ale před ním s tím přece nemusí dělat takové tajnosti. Jistě, jak Draco nejednou řekl, byl světlým kouzelníkem a to hlubin temné magie se tedy nemohl ponořit, to ale neznamenalo, že by jim v tom snad nějak bránil. Vždyť to byl jeho nápad, aby se černou magii Ron učil.

Než si stačil uvědomit co dělá, celou svou rozmrzelost jim oznámil.

„Pottere..." povzdechl si Draco, zatím co Ron sklesle hleděl k zemi. „O tohle vůbec nejde." Vytáhl z batohu knihu. _**Magické svazky.**_

Harry zmateně přečetl název, ještě zmateněji na oba dva mladíky hleděl. „Nechápu. Proč si čtete- Co to vlastně má být?"

„Magický svazek je většinou forma manželství."

„Manželství?! Draco?" nechápavě. Nemyslel si, že jsou tak daleko.

„U Azazela," Draco protočil oči. „Ne pro nás! Tady Weasley má obavu, aby na něj Krum netlačil," škodolibý úsměv.

„Co? Proč si nešel za mnou? Proč za ním?"

„Hej!" rozhořčeně se ozval Draco.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel. Ale my jsme přeci přátelé a ty a Draco... No, měl jsem za to, že se moc nemusíte," nechápavě.

„Jo, ale... Upřímně ty kouzelnickým tradicím moc nerozumíš," Ronovi zrudly uši. „Přišla na to řeč, když jsme trénovali, však víš co," významně na Harryho pohlédl.

„Stejně si mi to mohl říct," zamračeně.

„Jo, no, neřekl. Nemusíš vědět všechno," oznámil Draco. Harry si je zamračeně prohlížel. „Fajn," řekl nakonec. „Taky vám nemusím všechno říkat," otočil se k odchodu.

„Merline, Harry, nebuď takové dítě. Řekni mi, jak bys Weasleymu asi tak mohl pomoci se sestavením magické smlouvy?"

„Chceš sestavit smlouvy?" překvapeně. „No, asi nijak. Ale vědět jsem to mohl!"

„Víš to teď."

„Viktor si tě chce vzít?" zvědavě. Netušil, že Ron s Viktorem jsou tak daleko ve svém vztahu. Vždyť se celý rok téměř neviděli.

„NE, ne, doufám, že ne... Ale Viktor je ze staré rodiny a je jen otázkou času, než bude chtít nějakou smlouvu předložit mé rodině a chtěl bych na to být připravený."

„Navíc Weasleyho otec není v magických smlouvách moc zběhlý," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Jo," s povzdechem přiznal Ron. „Mám Viktora rád, ale nerad bych na něm jednou byl plně závislý. A kdybych šel za tebou, tak bys v tom viděl no... Někdy vidíš svět černobíle."

„Co tím myslíš?" zamračeně.

„Mám pocit, že vztahy bereš dost jednoznačně a měl jsem obavu, že svazek, kde není stoprocentní důvěra bys neviděl jako plnohodnotný-" pokračoval Ron.

„Merline, Harry, Weasley měl obavu, že kdybys věděl, že Krumovi naplno nevěří a chce se magicky ujistit, že nakonec neskončí sám a bez peněz někde na ulici, tak bys mu vztah rozmlouval, nebo bys podkopával jeho hodnotu," řekl Draco.

„Co?" vůbec nechápal. Kde Ron na takovou myšlenku přišel? Jistě, asi by se nad tím pozastavil. Nebyl si vědom toho, že vztah dvou lidí, který byl založený na lásce potřeboval nějaká zadní vrátka. Ale i kdyby, tak kde Ron přišel na to, že by se mu s tím nemohl svěřit.

„Promiň," začal Ron. „Asi to byla blbost, prostě jsem měl takový pocit a..."

„Jo, no..." Co na to měl říct. „Tak pokračujte, půjdu... Uhm... Tam někam," neurčitě mávl rukou. Vyšel z knihovny, na svůj původní záměr úplně zapomněl.

Napadlo ho, zad Viktor věděl o Ronově nejistotě. Co když ne? Bylo možné, že ve vztahů dvou lidí jeden netušil co si ten druhý opravdu myslí? Bylo možné, že Draco přemýšlel stejně a až jednou dojdou k tomu, aby se vzali, tak na něj Zmijozel vytasí připravenou magickou smlouvu? Možná by se na to měl zeptat Siriuse, koneckonců on už ve svazku byl, třeba taky jeden nebo oba z nich měli nějakou formu smlouvy. Možná to nebylo zase tak zvláštní.

Vrátil se do Nebelvírské věže. Pro dnes pustí Relikvie Smrti z hlavy. Pustí z hlavy i vztahy, Draca, Rona...

Otevřel Regulův deník.

 _04.02.1977_

 _Konečně jsem celou událost trochu rozdýchal a zkusím zpětně zhodnotit, co se stalo. Stále tomu nemůžu uvěřit tak snad, když to sepíšu, tak to ve mně bude budit dojem opravdovosti a lépe se s tím srovnám._

 _02.02. na Imbolc velice brzy ráno jsem šel do Prasinek do Hewelellova obchodu. Děsilo mě jak nadšený vypadal. Ujistil mě, že se netěší na bolest, ale že smrt už za ta století víc než uvítá. Neumím si představit, jaké to je. Žít tak dlouho, že smrt je pak jen drobností, další možnou cestou, kterou se člověk bez obav může vydat. Jaké to je vidět všechno, co svět může nabídnout, zažít všechno? Ani nevím zda po tom toužím. Hewelell mě ujistil, že takový život budu žít, ale nevím to úplně chci. Možná mi to za pár století taky přijde normální, ale teď... Hewelell má za to, že Věštba smrti je předpovědí pro mnoho let, pro tisíce dekád, pro mnoho déle._

 _Ukázal mi svou tvář. Opravdu za ta léta nezestárl, nechápal jsem, proč se tedy takovou dobu vydával za starého muže? Prý už toho měl dost, dost života. Chtěl jen v klidu žít a počkat na vhodného následovníka, dědice, kterému bude moct přestat něco ze své moci. Myslím, že hodně svýma slovama se mě jen snažil uklidnit. Snad přesvědčoval i sám sebe. Abych byl upřímný trochu jsem doufal, že si to rozmyslí, třeba ne rituál, ale to, že se už nebude vracet._

 _Necromancerovo tělo, když se rozhodne vrátit, zahalí plameny – to jsem se dočetl v několika knihách, nejsou to normální plameny, jsou stvořeny temnotou. Černý oheň je vzácný, je možné, ,že vzniká právě při smrti necromancera? Každopádně, pokud si Necromancer jako svou další cestu zvolí smrt jeho poslední tělo zůstane nedotčení, mrtvé. Snažil jsem se o tom dopředu co nejvíc zjistit, abych věděl, co mohu očekávat. Ne snad, že by o Necromancii bylo mnoho knih. Necromanceři si své znalosti nechávají pro sebe, netuším jak se je učí. Ne, to je špatně. Vím, jak se vše učí, teď už to vím. Věděl jsem to už dřív, ale se všema dalšíma událostma jsem té informaci nevěnoval pozornost._

 _První rituál je takový zasvěcovací rituál. Pomocí dobrovolné oběti vyvolá démona Necrose. Necros je osobní démon Necromancera. Ze začátku je přítomný často, postupme let by jeho přítomnosti mělo ubývat. Měl by mě naučit vše, co nemohu zjistit sám a pomoci rychleji se různé věci naučit. Je mi jasné, že příští rok bude zasvěcen tomu, abych v Necromancii pokročil co nejdál._

 _Ano, v Necromancii, protože se ze mě stává ta nejtemnější bytost na světě. Nejen proto, že jsem ochotný se učit zapovězené umění, ale i proto, jak jsem nechal zemřít svého mentora. Jak jsem ho zabil..._

 _Hewelellova pravá podoba byla mladá. Ne mladá, ale o mnoho mladší, než tvář, kterou ukazoval světu. Byl docela tuctový, tmavě blond vlasy, bouřkově modré oči, středně vysoký, v polovině čtyřicátých let... Neměl žádný výrazný prvek, za kterým by se člověk otočil, pomocí čeho by si jej někdo zapamatoval. A přesto někdo tak prostý a obyčejný byl někým tak mocným. Jak je to možné? Vždycky jsem si myslel, že velikost je poznat na první pohled. Například Brumbál, dává svou moc výrazně na obdiv, i když to dělá jen tak mimochodem, aby si snad někdo nemyslel, že je egoistou._

 _Hewelell už všechno připravil. Obřadní svíce i byliny. Dvě nádoby na plamenem, v jedné se tavilo stříbro a v druhé při daleko větší teplotě několik kamenů Nefritu. Já měl jen donést dýku. Celý průběh mi Hewelell vysvětlil na začátku, později nebude moci. Prý se na něj nesmím soustředit. Kdyby byl neznámým člověk, ale takhle..._

 _Během rituálu jsem zjistil, jak velké nedostatky v runách mám. Musím se na ně začít víc soustředit a nevěřit tomu, že mě škola to potřebné naučí. Hewelell runy, která se vyřezávají do oběti, na sebe nakreslil, některé z nich znám, význam některých je mi skryt. Má práce v první části rituálu je vlastně poměrně snadná. Musím Hewelella přivázat na obřadní stůl, vysvětlil mi, že je to i pro mou ochranu. Dobrovolná oběť smí mít na sobě jen kalhoty, není třeba speciální oblečení, ale horní část těla musí být odhalena, aby se do ní daly vyřezat runy. Runy na oběti jsou z krvavé magie, používá se jen dýka, bez kovu a kamene._

 _Dobře, zkusím to popsat tak, jak to bylo, zkusím se od toho odprostit a brát to jako něco, co se stalo a co se už nedá změnit, smířit se s tím._

 _Přivázal jsem polonahého Hewelella na stůl, zapálil jsem svíce i byliny v kadidle. Pro rituál jsem vybrali zadní místnost knihkupectví. Pokoj byl odhlučen, takže okolní svět by o ničem neměl vědět. Ještě stále jsem si to mohl rozmyslet. Nevím jak dlouho jsem stál v potemnělé místnosti, Hewelell mi nechal čas, abych sám se rozhodl kdy začít. Věděl, jaké to je, zvažovat, odhodlávat se._

 _Jako první jsem musel do dýky napustit směs roztaveného stříbra a Nefritu. Stejně jako Hewelell, ani já na sobě kromě kalhot a bot nic neměl. Pamatuji si, že ze začátku mi byla dost zima, ale později jsem chlad už nevnímal._

 _Necromancer si na těle musí vybrat oblast, kam bude vyřezávat stálé runy. Runy v Krvavé magii se vyřezávají během užití, během kouzla a postupně se nechávají být než se zcela vyléčí, jako jiné rány. Runy necromancie na těle zůstávají. Nakonec se zhojí a vypadají jako kov a kámen, který si necromancer zvolil. Je třeba ještě každou runu zabezpečit kouzlem. Hewelell mi vysvětlil, že dřív při procesech s necromancery bývalo zvykem, že runy z těl vyřezávali. Možná proto se dnes necromancie trestá tak složitě. Protože co mohou Necromancerovi udělat? Zabít ho? Zavřít? Nemyslím, že na světě je vězení, které Necromancera může na stálo zadržet._

 _Vybral jsem si pravý bok, na nohách by runy nebyly praktické a na rukách by je každý hned viděl. Během Prvního rituálu je třeba na mém těle udělat dvě runy. Jednu na začátku dělám já, druhou v polovině obřadu vyřízne zjevený démon._

 _Jako první runu jsem si zvolil Ansuz. Vypadá trochu jako F. Je to mocná runa vědění, psychický sil. Mám za to, že informace mohou být daleko mocnější než jakákoliv zbraň._

 _Vyříznout runu do vlastního těla není nic snadného a už vůbec ne příjemného. Navíc dýka hned vzápětí do rány vpravuje zelenostříbrnou směs. Je to pocit bolesti, horkosti. O nic příjemnější není ani fakt, že celou dobu se na mě Hewelell slabě usmíval. Dalším krokem bylo vyřezat najednou dvacet run do Hewelellovi hrudi a přitom prozpěvovat kouzlo, které jsem se celý minulý týden učil. Snažil sem se soustředit na úkol a ne na krev, která mi stékala po rukách, ne na tiché vzdechy, které knihovník vydával, ne na temnotu, která padla všude kolem a pomalu pohlcovala světlo svíček. Kouzlo, která jsem odříkával udělalo cosi s Hewelellovým tělem, ale to nebylo to nejhorší. Nejhorší bylo, co se stalo s jeho magií. Jakoby jeho fyzická podoba nebyla schopna pojmout takový magický nápor. Tělo se zevnitř začalo rozpínat, viděl jsem, kterak jeho magie vychází ze všech částí těla, z tkání, z pórů. Bylo to jako světlo, ale ne jasné a krásné, ale temné a zlověstné. Oslepilo mě._

 _Nepamatuji si všechno, všechny podrobnosti. Vzpomínám si na Hewelellův křik na pláč plný bolesti, žalu, na zlomení toho silného muže. Světlo uhaslo, křik se změnil na tiché úpění oběti. Už jsem nad ním nemohl dál přemýšlet jako nad Hewelellem, mužem, který mě vedl. Ne, to co z něj zbylo s ním nemělo už nic společného. U jeho hlavy stála postava. Tvor byl vyšší než já, měl dvě lidské nohy vykukující zpod tmavého pláště. Plášť nebyl kouzelnický, snad podobný tomu mozkomořímu. Levou ruku měl lidskou a pravou tvořila jen kostra, stejně tak obličej, levá polovina byla lidská a snad za jiných okolností i pěkná, ale pravou tvář tvořily jen kosti a odhalené svaly. Na zádech měl pár křídel, ne jako anděl, spíš jako netopýr, možná drak. Křídla mu vyrůstala ze zad, spodní část dosahovala ke kolenům a horní mu končila pár centimetrů nad hlavou. Na hlavě měl malé růžky, trochu podobné mladému beranovi. Jeho kůže byla tmavě šedá, vlas, které měl na lidské části hlavy byly černé a lehce vlnité. Byl bosý, lidské nohy byly zakončeny nepěstěnými nehty. Neviděl jsem oči, myslím, že žádné nemá. Zuby má lidské velikosti, ale všechny špičaté a ostře vypadající. Promluvil, kdybych ho neviděl, klidně bych ho zaměnil za člověka. Řekl, že je Seraphim Bael a bude mým průvodcem. Usmíval se, zdálo se, že vůbec nehledí na Hewelellovo utrpení. Když se ke mně přiblížil, cítil jsem magii, která z něj vycházela. Bylo to čisté zlo, čistá temnota, dotek pekla._

 _Slyšel jsem slova, která říkal, ale nerozuměl jsem jim. Netuším, zda to bylo kouzlo ani co znamenalo. Bael ke mně přistoupil. Levou rukou mě lehce objal, pravou kostnatou mi sebral dýku. Stále se usmívající mi do boku pod první runu velice pomalu vyřezal druhou runu. Stejně jak řezal a mnou procházela bolest, zdálo se, že bolest se zvětšuje i u dobrovolné oběti. Z vnitra Hewelella vylétla pulzující zářivá koule. Bael jí chytil, chvíli si jí prohlížel a pak natáhl kostnatou ruku a podal mi jí. Zbytek mám jak ve snách. Vím, že jsem od něj kouli vzal, vím, že jsem si jí prohlížel a vím, že Bael mi jí pak vtlačil do těla. Dál byla jen bolest. Můj křik se prolnul s Hewelellovým křikem. Nevím jak dlouho to trvalo. Když bolest pominula, ležel jsem na zemi, krk mi hořel od křiku, ale všude již bylo ticho._

 _Démon Seraphim stál kousek opodál s bez zájmu si prohlížel tituly knih. Vypadal potěšeně i trochu překvapeně, na to, že žiju. Neměl bych snad? Nikdo mě nepřipravil na možnost, že to nemusím přežít! Oznámil mi, že mě do měsíce najde a teď si mám uklidit ten nepořádek a klidně si zmizel. Knihkupectví bylo v naprosto hrozném stavu. Jen ta místnost, ve které jsme byly vypadala, že má každou chvíli spadnout. A Hewelell, oh, chudák starý Hewelell. Věděl do čeho jde, ano určitě, jednou třeba i já ochotně předám Necromancii někomu dalšímu a podstoupím dobrovolnou oběť. Netuším, jak moc ho to bolelo, ale... Jeho tělo vypadalo, že utrpělo neskutečná muka. Byl mrtvý, samozřejmě. Nebyl k poznání, kdybych nevěděl, že to byl on, tak... Tělo bylo staženo z kůže a vypadalo, jakoby jej sežehl požár. Je to to, co se nám stane, když přijdeme o magii? Nejsem hloupý, vím, že Hewelell do run, které jsem při obřadu použil nějak zapracoval předání magie. Předal mi svou magickou podstatu. Nechci nad tím právě teď přemýšlet. Zkusím se na to zeptat démona, až se uráčí zjevit. Ještě něco se stalo, něco co bych možná raději neměl nikam psát, ale vše co je v deníku stačí na to, abych skončil v Azkabanu, tak proč nenapsat i toho. Když démon odešel, musel jsem se postarat sám o sebe a zjistil jsem ,že jsem plný magie, se kterou jsem neuměl pracovat a stres a stesk k mentorovi a vina z toho, co jsem u udělal a všechno to... Magie kolem mě vybuchla. Svět pohltily plameny, ale mě nespálily, jakobych tam ani nebyl, nebo lépe, byl jejich součástí. Viděl jsem, kterak plameny pohlcují a úplně ničí Hewelellovo tělo, možná je to tak dobře. Ale šířily se dál a dál a nemohl jsem je zastavit. Pak přišlo vyčerpání. Plameny zmizely, ale oheň zůstával. Vyklopýtal jsem z knihkupectví a všude viděl jen zkázu. Celá čtvrť Prasinek lehla popelem. V Denním Věštci psali, že trvalo dvanáct hodin, než oheň dostali pod kontrolu, to je v kouzelnickém světě nevídané. Denní Věštec spekuluje, že za útokem na Prasinky je Voldemort a Smrtijedi. Asi je to to nejlepší možné řešení. Snad i já tomu budu časem věřit a nebudu mít na mysli ty životy, které v ohni vyhasly._

 **Pozn**.: Heh, celý ten rozhovor s Dracem a Ronem je nějak omylem, napsal se a pak mi ho už bylo líto smazat.

Lépe by se mi o Regulově Prvním obřadu psalo přímo a ne formou deníku, no co už, holt tedy takto.

Další kapitola bude možná až v **úterý** , na Velikonoce toho mám dost a k psaní se nejspíš nedostanu.


	56. Chapter 56

**Přeci jen jsem mezi pečením beránka a barvením vajíček stihla něco napsat. Krásné Velikonoce!**

 **Pozn**.:Je načase jít s kůží na trh a snad i trochu obhájit proč je Harry takový trouba. A samozřejmě je to na základě komentářů... Rona jsem udělal trochu chytřejšího, hlavně je to tím, že jsem mu dala temnou magii a tak si prostě musí některé věci spíš uvědomovat a pak chodí s Viktorem a i to má vliv. A že ví o kouzelnickém světě? Žije v něm. A upřímně, Weasleyovi mohou být mudlomilci, ale i v originále hned v prvním díle Rowlingová psala, že mají příbuzného motáka, ale nestýkají se, to o něčem svědčí. A nevím z nich o nikom, kdo by si nevzal čarodějku nebo kouzelníka. Harry je trochu hloupější, ano, ze začátku se tak stal bezděky a už z něj asi chytřejšího neudělám, možná časem postupně (mám za to, že Harry je magicky nadaný, ale není inteligentnější než průměrný člověk). Vědomosti o kouzelnické společnosti vědět nemůže, v kouzelnickém světě je pár let a ve škole se dle mého moc praktických věcí neučí. A samozřejmě, koho se má zeptat? Hermiony? Ta má znalosti z knih, ty praktické jí chybí. Takže na scénu nastoupil Ron. Navíc jsem měla za to, že dost zmiňuji, že Ron je často v knihovně a musí se politické a právnické věci naučit, takže to není tak, že by sám od sebe všechno věděl ;-).

Vztah Draca a Harryho není dobrý, vím to. Snad až nebudou mít na práci svět kolem, tak se zaměří i na sebe. Zatím budu upřímná, oba vědí, že jsou spřízněné duše, že mají být spolu a tak vztah nepěstují. Jako hlavní postavu beru Reguluse, možná i proto ty ostatní postavy tak strádají a chovají se pochybně. Každopádně, na začátku jsem psala, že postavy budou hodně 'mimocharakter'.

Miluji komentáře a i věcné negativní, ty možná i více než kladné (i když chvála těší, ne že ne). Jsem ráda, když mě upozorníte, že jsem něco opomenula, něco nedokončila, nebo to v ději vymizelo. Stejně tak ale budu ráda, když povídku budete brát jako fanfiction dílo, které z originálu jen vychází, ale nenavazuje ;-).

-HPT-

Harry netrpělivě seděl na gauči v Snapeových komnatách. Dorazil sem před chvíli s Regulovým deníkem a nyní čekal až si Sirius se Snapeem konečně dočtou zápisek o Prvním rituálu.

„Merline," vydechl Sirius, nechápavě hleděl na zápisek, nemohl uvěřit tomu, že tohle napsal jeho bratr. Ne, on nemohl uvěřit tomu, že tohle prožil jeho malý bratříček a on o tom nevěděl! Nic neudělal, nijak tomu nezabránil...

„Takže Prasinky zničil Regulus," ušklíbl se Snape. „Vždycky mi bylo divné, kde by Temný pán v té době na to vzal dostatek sil."

„To je hrozné!" vyhrkl Black. „Co budeme dělat?"

„Co bychom měli dělat? Je to už několik let. Bude nejlepší, když si lidi dál budou myslet, že Prokletou čtvrť zničil Pán zla," řekl Snape. „I když místní možná něco vědí," zamyšleně. „Proč jinak by tomu místu říkali Prokleté, kdyby netušili, že za jeho zničením stojí Necromancer."

„Neříkej mu Necromancer! Byl to Regulus! A nemyslel jsem Prasinky," Sirius se trochu zklidnil. „To co se stalo, co Regulus musel udělat, Merline, bylo mu čtrnáct, byl ještě dítě!"

„Siriusi," povzdechl si Snape. Harry se v duchu ušklíbl, zdálo se, že vztah těch dvou je na velice dobré cestě. Kéž by i vztah s jeho Zmijozelem byl takový.

„Kvůli to jsem sem vlastně nepřišel," zasáhl Harry.

„Ne?"

„Ne, vím, že to už není něco, co se dá změnit. Ale, víš co to znamená?" nadšeně.

„Ehm, nejsem si jistý kam směřuješ," řekl Sirius. Snape se na Pottera zamračil, nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli chce, aby chlapec pokračoval.

„Znamená to, že může žít!"

Severus zamručel, ne, určitě nechtěl, aby Potter pokračoval. „Potte-"

„Ne, počkejte. Přemýšlejte o tom, ano. Jestli je z Regula Necromancer, pak překonal smrt, může stále žít."

„Pokud se mu to podařilo," řekl Snape. „Za prvé vůbec není jistý, že žije, to Necromancer zjistí až při první smrti, jak jste si jistě přečetl."

„Jo, ale-"

„Severus má pravdu, Harry," povzdechl si Black. „Bylo by skvělé, kdyby Regulus žil, kdybych vztah s ním mohl změnit, zlepšit, ale... Nemohu se upínat k prázdné naději," sklesle.

„Není to prázdná naděje!" rozhodně. „Jsem přesvědčený o tom, že Regulus žije! Cítím ho!"

„Jak to myslíš, cítíš?"

„Je to jako..." Harry znejistěl, pohlédl na Snape.

„Merline, Pottere, mluvte!" vyštěknutí.

„Neumím to vysvětlit. Jako když vím, že žije Draco, cítím ho, uvnitř. Ale u Regula je to trochu jiné a pak je tam ten další..."

„Další?"

„Myslím, myslím, že čtyři Vyvolení se mohou cítit," zamyšleně. „Vědět, že žijí, vědět kdy jsou v nebezpečí. Dřív, to tam nebylo, ne tak intenzivní, nebo se muselo změnit. Oh, možná už Regulus našel svého Jacka!" nadšeně.

„O čem to mluvíte!" zavrčel Snape. „Jací vyvolení?"

„Mluvíš o Věštbě?" zamračil se Black.

Ups, Harry znejistěl, měl za to, že jim o tom už řekl. Že by mu to vypadlo? Celou dobu měl za to, že Snape věděl, co se děje. Siriusovi trochu málo řekl, ale Black v té době nebyl ve stavu, kdy by mu mohl nějak pomoci.

„Věštba není o čtyřech lidech," zamračil se Snape

„Ne, TA věštba, ale Praedictio mortalitas." Harry si povzdychl. Na věštbu týkající se jeho a Voldemorta úplně zapomněl. Doufal, že Temný pán je na tom stejně a nebude jim dělat žádné problémy. Aspoň chvíli, než vyřeší, co právě potřebovali.

„Co? Tahle Věštba je mýtus," zamručel Snape. Black na něj překvapeně pohlédl. „Co? Nejsem čistokrevný, ale zajímal jsem se o temnou magii, jak jistě víš. A tahle věštba, je proroctvím temnoty. Navíc jsem léta a léta poslouchal Luciuse Malfoye, kterak pěje ódy na možnost být jedním ze Spřízněných duší."

„Hm..." Harry se neklidně zavrtěl.

„Chcete mi snad říct, Pottere, že tohle je ono? Všechny ty tajnosti, lektvar pro vidění aury, všechno to vedlo k Věštbě, která nejspíš ani neexistuje?!"

„Existuje."

„Potte-"

„Vím, jak to zní, věřte mi, taky mi to přišlo pochybné, ale... Sedí to. To co o Věštbě píše Regulus, co o ní píši v Peverellové rodové knize-"

„Máš rodovou knihu Peverellů?" Sirius se zatvářil překvapeně.

„Nó, neřekl jsem ti to?"

„Mám chtít vědět, kdes jí vzal?"

„Uhm..."

„Ne, nechci to vědět," rozhodně. „Pokračuj o Věštbě."

„Dobře, jak Snap-"

„Profesor Snape, Pottere!"

„Jo, no dobře. Takže Věštba je o čtyřech kouzelnících, dvě spřízněné duše, které ovládnou Relikvie smrt-"

„Relikvie? Co? Další báchorka? Je něco z toho založené na faktech?"

„Čtyři Vyvolení mají jako jediní červenou auru, viděl jsem jí, po použití lektvaru. Já a Draco máme červenou auru, jsme Spřízněné duše."

„Hledáte relikvie?" vydechl Sirius. „Harry, to je nebezpečné!"

„Musíme je najít. Podle Draca je hledá i Lucius Malfoy," nejistě.

„To je dost možné, Lucius byl různými mýty dost posedlý," ušklíbl se Snape. „To ale ještě neznamená, že něco z toho existuje!"

„Regulus si lektvar na vidění aury vzal a viděl svou červenou auru, a pak se vydal na cestu necromancie a pokud se mu to podařilo a je Necromancerem, tak je určitě jedním ze čtyř a pak musí najít svého partnera."

„Ty čtyři Vyvolení mají být nesmrtelní?"

„Jo, no, nebo blízko k tomu," nejistě. Nebyl si úplně jistý jak funguje nesmrtelnost v případě Relikvií smrti a o Regulově budoucím partnerovi a jak on to má s umíráním taky moc nevěděl.

„To ale znamená, že ten čtvrtý se teprve může narodit."

„To jsem si taky myslel, ale ne. Regulus už zjistil, že žije, jen nevěděl kde. Myslím, že pokud Regulus přežil, tak ty roky, kdy chyběl, hledal svého partnera a možná ho už našel!" nadšeně. „Nikdy dřív jsem ostatní necítil, nevěděl jsem o nich, ale teď... Nemyslím, že to je tím, že vím o Věštbě, to už vím dávno, ale ten pocit je nový," zamyšleně. Ten pocit se objevil postupně a teď se ustálil na jasném vědění, že tam někde jsou další tři lidi jako on. Samozřejmě z nich vyčníval Draco, jehož přítomnost cítil velice intenzivně. Možná měl pravdu, možná Regulus opravdu našel svého partnera a budoval s ním vztah, nebo nějakou formu, přeci jen jeho vztah s Dracem taky nemohl být nazýván regulérním milostným vztahem.

„Dobře," poznamenal zamyšleně Snape. „Vezmeme v potaz, že to, co říkáte může být pravda. Pak ale nemáte jistotu, že tím dalším z Vyvolených je Regulus. Může to být kdokoliv jiný."

„Jo..." nejistě. „Myslím, že to zjistíme až najdeme všechny Relikvie smrti."

„Myslel jsem, že léto prožijeme spolu, jako rodina," namítl sklesle Sirius po chvíli ticha.

„Uhm..." Harry netušil, jak má reagovat. Jistě, léto se Siriusem by mohlo být dobré, i když minulý rok tomu nedal moc dobré vyhlídky. Na druhou stranu Sirius už byl delší čas psychicky vyrovnaný, takže by léto s ním mohlo být zábavné. Ale Snape? Netušil, co si má myslet o tom, že by měl být někde zavřený dva měsíce se Snapem.

„Nechci, abys tam šel," prohlásil rozhodně.

„Siriusi, já-"

„Ne, jsem tvůj kmotr, mám za tebe zodpovědnost a nechci, abys tam chodil, nechci, abys hledal Relikvie a nechci, aby ses zapojoval do jakékoliv války!"

„Nemyslím, že to můžeme nějak ovlivnit," zamračeně. „A když Relikvie nenajdeme, tak budeme oslabeni, nebude celé čtveřice a svět-"

„Je mi jedno, co se stane se světem! Nechci, aby se něco stalo tobě!"

„Když zanikne svět, tak i všichni lidi," poznamenal Harry.

„Pak půjdeme s tebou!"

„Relikvie mohou najít a vyzvednout jen Spřízněné duše."

„Pak ať jde Draco sám!"

„Hej!" rozlobeně zasáhl Snape. „Draco je stejně starý jako Potter, nikam sám nepůjde!"

„Vážně? Stejně starý? Myslel jsem, že je starší, s tím jak se chová..." zamyslel se Black. „To je každopádně jedno. Protože já ti zakazuji v létě kamkoliv chodit a hledat něco tak nebezpečného!"

„Siri-"

„Pottere, proč nemůžeme jít s váma?" zasáhl Snape. „Vy a Draco můžete Relikvie vzít, ale my vám můžeme dělat doprovod."

„Hm, ne snad, že bych si vaší nabídky nevážil, ale v Ravenholmu bysme byli dost nápadní. S Dracem máme šanci, že proklouzneme nepozorovaně a-"

„Ravenholm? Zase? Proč?!" zaúpěl Sirius.

„Siriusi, říkal jsme ti to. Říkal jsem ti, že v létě jdeme do Ravenholmu a-"

„To si nepamatuju. V žádným případě!"

„Regulus tam přežil, takže to nebude tak hrozné."

„Regulus, jak vidno byl temný kouzelník!"

„Není tam magie..."

„Další důvod, proč tam nejít!"

„Siriusi, půjdu tam ať se ti to líbí nebo je. Tohle je větší než někdo z nás, nemůžeme stát stranou nebo se stavět do cesty. Nečetl si, co Regulus psal. Psal o věcech, které se k Zemi blíží. O nebezpečí, které nám hrozí. Něco horšího než jakýkoliv Pán zla," řekl Harry.

„NE!"

„Dobře, uklidněte se. Siriusi, sedni si," nařídil Snape Blackovi, který rozlobeně stál kousek od Harryho. „Vy a Draco jdete do Ravenholmu, správně?" pokračoval Snape. „Pak kam jde pan Weasley? A neříkejte, že nikam. Celý rok ho vídám v knihovně a vím, že nečte jen politickou literaturu, i když i to je u něj zvláštní. Navíc nejsem jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Dřív nebo později si Brumbál všimne, že nejmladší syn světlých kouzelníků se až nezdravě zajímá o černou magii."

Harry se zamračil. Netušil, že Ron v knihovně čte nějaké knihy o černé magii. Navíc jaké asi tak ve školní knihovně mohly být?

„Do Midianu..." sklesle.

„Molly a Arthur to ví?" překvapeně.

„Uhm..."

„Pottere, zbláznil jste se? Weasleyovi sice mají spoustu dětí, ale určitě si všimnou, když jim jedno zmizí!"

„Ron má určitě nějaký plán, kde jim řekne, že v létě je." Upřímně v to doufal.

„Jistě a když se nevrátí?"

„Vrátí, jde s Viktorem a-"

„S Krumem? Vy jste do toho zapojili Viktora Kruma?"

„Uhm..."

„Můžeme tam jít my? Do Midianu?" zajímal se Sirius. Bylo mu jasné, že Harryho nepřesvědčí, aby do Ravenholmu nechodil, i když do léta je ještě čas a on bude dělat, co bude v jeho silách, aby mu v cestě zabránil. Svět se může propadnout do horoucích pekel, ale jeho kmotřenec musí být v bezpečí.

„Ne," upřímně. „Musí to být Weasley, je tam speciální kouzlo, nebo tak něco a klíč k další Relikvii, který se tam skrývá může vzít jen Ron nebo jiný Weasley."

Sirius se zatvářil nešťastně. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že většina zapojených byly ještě děti.

„A co máme dělat my? Sedět a čekat?"

„Jo, asi jo," nejistě. „Můžete dělat něco ve válce s Voldemortem," nadhodil.

„My samozřejmě děláme _něco_ ve válce s Temným pánem," ušklíbl se Snape.

„Oh, vážně? Jste ještě členy Řádu?" překvapeně.

„Ne tak docela," připustil.

„Jak to, že ne tak docela?" Došlo mu, že jak školní rok ubíhal, tak tyhle věci šly úplně kolem něj. Možná to bylo i tím, že Voldemort kromě vánočního útoku žádnou další velkou zkázu neudělal.

„My jsme odešli," začal Sirius. „Po tom, co mě zprostili viny a vyšlo najevo, že Brumbál předtím nebyl pro soudní proces a nyní se mu snažil stát v cestě, tak-" pokrčení rameny. „Nebylo by vhodné, abychom ho dál, byť jen naoko, podporovali."

„Aha, nevěděl jsem, že..." zmlkl. Vlastně se to dalo předpokládal. Harry měl stále problém vidět Brumbála jako zlé. Jistě, nebyl dobrý, nebyl milý, ani tak správný jak se dělal. Spíš Harrymu přišel senilní. Starý muž, který se mermomocí snaží udržet u moci.

„Brumbála neřeš, poradíme si s ním. Kdyby náhodou přežil válku s Voldemortem," řekl Sirius.

„Siriusi," zavrčel Snape. „Nemůžeš takhle mluvit." Přes Snapeova slova na něm bylo vidět, že s Blackovým výrokem souhlasí.

„A co ostatní? Nescházel se Řád u tebe v domě?" zeptal se Harry Siriuse.

„Yeah, to už není pravda. Brumbál z Řádu vyrazil i Remuse a Tonksová odešla s tím, že se musí starat o Teddyho, ale myslím, že i bez té výmluvy by šla. Scházejí se občas v Bradavicích, občas v Doupěti," pokrčení rameny. „Nové členy verbují jako Voldemort z řad končících žáků."

„A kde vlastně teď žiješ?" Harryho napadlo, že jak Snape tak Sirius přeci mají vlastní domy, jak to řeší z bydlením?

„Přes školní rok jsme tady," mávl Sirius rukou. „A pak na Manor."

„Na Manor?"

„Jo, Prince Manor je krásné místo, Black Manor je tolik, ale lepší než dům v Londýně."

To byla zajímavá informace, každý měl nějaké panství. I Draco říkal, že má Panství Zmijozelů, kde teď byl ten zatracený Hart. „Mám taky Potter Manor? Nebo nějaké takové místo?"

„Určitě máš dům, nebo co z něj zbylo, v Godrikově dole. Tvoji prarodiče měli sídlo ve Wiltshire, dost blízko Malfoyů," přemýšlel Sirius. „Ale jestli měli nějaká místa v zahraničí, to vůbec netuším. Gringottovy ti o tom nedali žádné informace?"

„Nenapadlo mě se zeptat," zasmušile.

„Zjistím to. Nejspíš předpokládali, že to buď víš, nebo to zatím vědět nepotřebuješ. Jsi sice Lord, ale stále dítě."

„Co to má znamenat?"

„Že nemusíš dělat věci, které dělají dospělí. Nemusíš se starat o zařizování. O to, kde budeš žít, co budeš jíst, o to jaké domácí skřítky pořídit, o finance..."

„Chci dostát titulu," zamračil se Harry.

„To samozřejmě můžeš, ale zkus ještě být chvíli dítětem."

Harry kmotra zamračeně sledoval. „Nevím, jestli si to uvědomuješ, ale nikdy jsem dítětem pořádně nebyl a-"

„Já vím. Právě proto. Nebyl si ani dítětem, ale ani dospělým. A teď dospělým ještě nejsi, tak různým věcem dej čas a nech je na mě. Chci ti být dobrým kmotrem a mít nějakou zodpovědnost," rozhodně.

„Kam tím míříš?"

„Mám dojem, že na různé věci dost tlačíš. Co z tebe Severus sundal to kouzlo, tak si furt zahrabaných v kouzelnickém právu, v tradicích, ale to nejsou důležité věci."

„Je to důležité! Chci být dobrý Lord. Chci, aby se na mě rod mohl bez obav obrátit s problémy a-"

„Já vím. Ale určité vědomosti přijdou až z časem. Nechci abys-"

„To, co se vám Sirius snaží říct," zasáhl Snape. „Je, že máte čas na to, abyste se stal dospělým. Právě teď ještě nemusíte být zodpovědný za všechno."

Harry na oba jen zíral. Byl to nějaký rozhovor, který si předem připravili? Domluvili se na něj? Ale proč?

„Myslím, že už radši půjdu," postavil.

„Harry, jen... Víš, že tady jsem, ano. V některých věcech ti pomoc nemůžu, ale je toho dost, co udělat svedu, tak na to mysli," řekl Sirius. Potter jen přikývl. Nebyl si jistý, kam s celým tím rozhovorem Sirius směřoval.


	57. Chapter 57

**Napříč časem –**

Harry se snažil trochu si srovnat Siriusova slova a vydedukovat co asi tak přesně tím mohl myslet. Chápal, že neměl normální dětství, to by bylo hodně divné, kdyby mu to, co zažil u Dursleyových přišlo normální. Věděl, že nebyl a není ani normální dospívající. Který jiný mladistvý tak často bojoval o holý život? Vždycky byl odkázaný sám na sebe a tak to taky bral. Nepočítal s tím, že by nějaký dospělý chtěl za něj něco dělat, zařizovat, starat se o něj a o věci potřebné. Proto v té chvíli, kdy to Sirius řekl se cítil trochu uraženě. Zvládl se o sebe starat do teď, tak proč by to nemohl dělat i nadále? Jenže teď měl čas se nad tím v klidu zamyslet. Pravdou bylo, že o světě dospělých toho moc nevěděl. Neměl kde se to naučit. Ostatní děti sledují rodiče, když zařizují běžné věci pro chod domácnosti. Mohli se bez obav rodičů nebo opatrovníků zeptat jak je to s financemi, co se musí platit, co má přednost... On tuhle věc do teď pustil z hlavy. Samozřejmě věděl, že peníze hýbou světem, na to si Dursleyovi dost často stěžovali. Předtím však peníze neměl žádné a teď jich má tolik, že v nich opět nevidí problém. Mohl mít Sirius na mysli tohle? Že nemá dostatek zkušeností, že by ve vstupu do dospělého světa měl zpomalit a zjistit praxí skutečnosti, které jsou ostatním známé? Pravdou bylo, že málokterý jeho vrstevník řešil dospělé problémy. Jistě, Ron si stěžoval, že jeho rodina nemá peníze, ale nemusel to řešit. Spoléhal na rodiče, že se postarají.

Možná by bylo dobré, když aspoň po dobu, kdy bude chodit do školy nechal tyhle věci na Siriusovi a ve volném čase s ním různé záležitosti procházet. I když se trochu obával, že tahle povinnost padne na Snapea, vzhledem k tomu, že Sirius byl léta zavřený a svět se mezitím změnil.

Se smíšenými pocity sáhl po Regulově deníku, snad mu aspoň trochu odvede myšlenky jinam, zpět od jeho neradostného dětství. Koneckonců teď se neměl nijak špatně.

 _15.03.1977_

 _Je to už víc jak měsíc od Prvního rituálu, od smrti Hewelella. Stále jsem si na to nezvykl. Víkendy v Prasinkách byly na neurčito zrušeny, kvůli údajnému útoku. Nevadí, aspoň nemusím chodit kolem a uvědomovat si, že už nemám za kým tam jít. Eugene se psal, co se děje. Samozřejmě na mě poznal, že se něco stalo. Jen jsem mu řekl, že zemřel dobrý přítel, víc vědět nemusel, ani se víc neptal. Eugen je dobrý přítel. Zbytečně se nevyptává, i když někdy je na něm vidět, že by chtěl. Chápe, že potřebuji svůj prostor. Myslím, že ani jako Mrzimor není tak hloupý a už dávno mu došlo, že jsem na cestě k něčemu většímu a důležitějšímu než jsou životy prostých kouzelníků._

 _Cítím v sobě změnu. Není náhlá. Myslel jsem si, že když se Hewelellova temná magie spojí s tou mou, tak pak bude změna výrazná. Není tomu tak. Démon Bael se v čase od Rituálu zjevil jen jednou, dal mi maličkou knížku o Faktech Necromancie. Dočetl jsem se v ní, že při Prvním rituálu není povinností pojmout magii oběti. Je to tak. Pokud je Dobrovolnou obětí mudla, pak samozřejmě budoucí Necromancer od něj nic nezíská a musí o to víc se snažit, aby svou magii navýšil. Pokud je Dobrovolnou obětí kouzelník, pak u světlého kouzelníka Necromancer opět nic nezíská. U temného kouzelníka dostane celé jeho magické jádro. Pokud je Obětí Necromancer, pak budoucí Necromancer dostane jeho temné magické jádro a pokud s tím Oběť během obřadu souhlasí, pak ještě dostane Runové jádro – tam sídlí magie, se kterou Necromancer pracuje. Darovanému jádru nějaký čas trvá, než se sloučí s mým jádrem. Kniha má za to, že to může trvat rok až dva, než se obě jádra pevně sloučí a až pak bude má magie znásobená. Další věcí je, že pro používání a vůbec, proto, aby vzniklo mé Runové jádro a mohl jsem bezpečně používat Necromancii musím upravit svůj jídelníček. Nesmím jíst nic, co by mě poskvrnilo. Rozsah potravin, které nesmím je velký. V podstatě smím jíst jen zeleninu, ovoce, klíčky a podobné syrové věci, kupodivu i syrové maso. Což je velký rozdíl oproti kouzelníkovi používajícímu krvavou magii, který nesmí jíst žádné maso a samozřejmě krev. A pro mě velká rána, nesmím mléko, miluji mléko, nebo vejce. V knize je to poměrně pěkně vysvětleno. Potraviny z tvorů nebo ty, které prošly nějakým procesem zpracování jsou poškozené, je v nich síla, která narušuje přirozenost kouzelníků. Světlý kouzelníci to nezaznamenají, na jejich magii to nemá vliv. Temní kouzelníci většinou poznají jen, když toho sní opravdu hodně a pak chtí dělat nějaké velké kouzlo. Ti s krvavou magií by to taky poznali, protože by je jejich vlastní magie začala zabíjet. Necromancer by to taky poznal, nejdřív ne tak drasticky jako krvavý kouzelník, ale pomalu by to oslabovalo jeho magické jádro. Myslím, že nevadí, když se to stane jednou za čas omylem, ale... No, raději se budu živit tak, jak je psáno._

To bylo zvláštní. Harry nikdy neslyšel o tom, že by se kouzelník musel stravovat nějak speciálně, aby jeho magie fungovala správně.

Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, občas si ve Velké síni všiml, že někdo nejedl všechno, ale připisoval to rozdílným chutím, nebo vegetariánství. Měli kouzelníci vegetariány? Nebo ti, kteří nejedli maso věděli o magii víc, než on? Proč se takové věci neučili ve škole? Počkat, ano, věděl proč. Regulus to psal víc než jasně. Potravou byli ovlivnění jen ti s temnou magií. Věděl to Ron? Co si tak Harry vybavoval, jeho kamarád jedl všechno. Možná od doby, co chodil s Viktorem jedl o něco méně, ale určitě jedl vše co se na stole objevilo.

Démon, o kterém Regulus psal Harryho znepokojoval, vždycky měl za to, že démoni jsou ti špatní a když se někde objeví, tak s nimi přijde zkáza. Takže od Regulova posledního zápisku si o něm něco zjistil. Stejně tak o Seraphimech. Vždycky měl za to, že jsou to Seraphíni a že jsou něco jako andělé, Archandělé snad až. Knihovna ho rychle vyvedla z omylu. Seraphim byl ohnivý hadí démon. Regulus ho v deníku popisoval, ale určitě ne jako hada. Harry si jasně vzpomínal na křídla a rohy. Některé knihy přímo hovořily o Baelovi a připisovaly mu podobu člověka, kočky a žáby, bylo možné, že by se překlady spletly a šlo o hada? Mohl démon mít nějakou formu zvěromága? Nebo se tomu v démoním světě říkalo jinak..? Takže Bael by mohl vypadat jako člověk nebo jako had, kdo ví kde v knihách došli ke kočkám. I když dřív byly kočky brány jako posvátné bylo klidně možné, že jí autor do knihy přidal pro větší autentičnost. Bael byl popsán jako První král Východního pekla a vládce 66 legií. Co Harryho opravdu zaujalo byl odkaz na umění Neviditelnosti, které měl Bael ovládat. Kdo ví zda autor nesmíchal dohromady několik různých démonů. Harryho to ale přimělo uvažovat nad tím, že možná, jen možná, Relikvie Smrti nedal Peverellům Necromancer, ale nějaký jiný démon. A možná těch démonů bylo víc. Klidně bylo možné, že Necromancer, který Relikvie dal bratrům Peverellům, dostal jednu od svého démona další od různých Necromancerů, kteří stejně tak dostali po jednom předmětu od svých démonů. Bylo to vůbec možné? Aby tak dávno se začalo něco, co má skončit s ním a s Dracem?

Všechny jiné odkazy na démony byly dost nejisté, hodně spekulací, možná a snad. Harry usoudil, že ten, které se s démony opravdu setkal o nich nechtěl hovořit a ostatní si tak jen mohli domýšlet jaký ten či onen démon byl. K jeho velkému překvapení se zdálo, že dost z oněch démonů nejsou zlé bytosti. Temné ano, ale ne zlé. Většina z nich se o živé smrtelníky ani nezajímala. Samozřejmě zde byli i krvelační démoni, stvůry, které se lidem v ničem nepodobali. Některé z nich mohl vyvolat a chvíli ovládat právě Necromancer. Jiné i zkušený temný kouzelník.

Harryho napadlo zda o nich Voldemort ví. Určitě ano, prožil dost let ve světě temnoty, musel vědět o všech stvořeních, kteří se tam skrývali. Bylo možné, že je nemohl vyvolat? Nebo ovládat? Harry samozřejmě nechtěl, aby Voldemort sáhl po spojencích v Pekle, ale zajímalo ho, proč to neudělal?

Ten večer u večeře si Harry víc než kdy jindy všímal co který jeho spolužák jí. Před jídlem ještě nestihl mluvit s Ronem, nyní tak s nejistotou hleděl na to, kterak si rudovlasý mladík na talíř nandavá kousky kuřete. Jen doufal, že tím svou magii moc nezničí. Bude mu muset o tom, co zjistil říct. Pro něj nemělo smysl, aby na tohle téma dělal nějaký výzkum, jeho světlou magii jídlo neovlivňovalo, naštěstí. Samozřejmě pro magii by se jídla, které mu chutnalo klidně vzdal, ale bylo lepší, když nemusel. Všiml si, že v Nebelvíru bylo jen málo těch, kteří si pečlivě vybírali, co si dají na talíř a i to se dalo omluvit chutí nebo nějakým jiným typem diety. U jiných stolů to bylo podobné, navíc Harry moc dobře neviděl co kdo opravdu jí. Jeho zrak se stočil k Dracovi. Plavovlasý Zmijozel se v jídle opět nimral. Jak z toho mála, co snědl mohl normálně žít a fungovat, to bylo nad Harryho chápání. Nebylo možné, že se ještě někde dojídal, že z nějakého důvodu nechtěl jíst Bradavické jídlo? Možná nějaká přehnaná zmijozelská paranoia?

Hned po večeři odtáhl Rona do Nebelvírské věže. Vysloužil si tím nejeden zamračený pohled. Nejpalčivější byl nejspíš ten od Hermiony. Pottera napadlo s kým se teď Hermiona baví, určitě netrávila všechen čas s Beltisem Parkinsonem. Občas jí viděl s knihovně, když tam zrovna byl Ron, ale to spíš seděli vedle sebe a každý četl něco jiného. Ginny měla své kamarádky a právě přišla do věku, kdy se víc začala zajímat o svůj vzhled a tomu tématu Hermiona stále unikala. Fred s Georgem se s Hermionou nikdy nijak zvlášť nepřátelili a po několika Hermioniných netaktních poznámkách Luniným směrem k ní Weasleyova dvojčata měla spíš negativní vztah. Ostatní dívky z jejich ročníku s Hermionou nikdy nevycházely, nebo spíš k tomu nikdy neměly příležitost. Harry věděl, že je to jeho a Ronova chyba. Dřív všechen čas trávila a nima a teď, když se jejich cesty vzdalovali, zůstávala dívka sama. Možná by s tím měl něco dělat. Jenže co? Skoro neměl ani čas na to, aby pěstoval vztah s Dracem.

O problému s tím, co který kouzelník by měl jíst s Ronem nediskutoval. Dal mu přečíst Regulův zápisek. Vůbec nebyl překvapen Ronovým zřejmým zděšením, ano tím, že tomu příliš nevěřil. Rudovlasý mladík pak hned odešel do knihovny, nejspíš zjistit, co je na tom pravda a co přesně mu může hrozit, když to nebude dodržovat.

Sedl si na postel a otevřel Regulův deník.

 _20.03.1977_

 _Stále píšu o Dobrovolné oběti, nebo o Oběti a ne o Hewelellovi. Myslím, že sám sebe chci přesvědčit, že to nebyl on. Že to, co jsem Oběti udělal jsem neudělal svému mentorovi, příteli. Už na tom nezáleží, stalo se a nejde to vrátit, ale nějak mám problém se s tím vyrovnat. Navíc každý furt mluví o vypálení Prasinek. Kdyby tak tušili, co se doopravdy stalo... Hewelell mi chybí, ano, nebojím se to přiznat, i když je to velmi nezmijozelské chování. Snažím se soustředit na školu, na knihu od Baela o Necromancii, už jsem jí přečetl několikrát a stále nacházím nové informace. Nejsem vůbec nadšený tím, co se dovídám, to co je předemnou je tak složité, těžké, neuvěřitelné. Mám z toho strach! Jen bych chtěl někoho s kým to mohu prožívat. Někoho víc než přítele. Partnera. Vím, že tam na mě někde čeká Neumírající Jack, jenže než ho potkám může uplynout spousta let. Co do té doby? Nikdo přeci neřekl, že než potkám Jacka, toho, se kterým mám být, pravou lásku, tak předtím nemohu být s někým jiným. A nemyslí jen jako flirt, nebo sex, myslím vztah. Mám za to, že i vztah, který je omezen časem, může být opravdový. I když budu vědět, že s tou osobou nezestárnu, tak jí mohu milovat a ten dotyčný může milovat mě, nebo ne? Koneckonců on klidně za tu dobu zestárnout a zemřít může a bude to pro něj opravdový, plnohodnotný vztah. Ale nebylo by to sobecké? Být s někým jen proto, že mám tu potřebu? Nebránil bych se tomu. Kdyby se stalo, že by se mi někdo opravdu líbil, kdyby mě někdo miloval, pak bych byl schopný mu dát lásku. Zní to zvláště, aby někdo tak temný jako Necromancer dával lásku, ale nemyslím si, že s temnotou tahle schopnost zmizí._

 _Navíc kdybych měl vztah, nebo vztahy, před Jackem, tak bych věděl do čeho jdu. Nebyl bych ze vztahu vyděšený, mohl bych se soustředit jen na nás. Možná bych i tušil, čeho se vyvarovat. Každopádně si myslím, že by to bylo lepší, mít vztah před Jackem. S ním strávím věčnost a všechny chyby, které ve vztahu uděláme s náma půjdou po celý ten čas. Vztahy předtím mi mohou pomoci vyspět, uvědomit si, co chci, co od vztahu očekávám. Ano, měl jsem teď spoustu času na přemýšlení o vztazích. Není to tak, jakože se mi už někdo líbí. Ano, je tu pár pěkných spolužaček a snad jeden dva spolužáci, kteří jsou přitažliví, ale ne, proto o tom nepřemýšlím. Vlastně ani nevím zda se mi líbí muži nebo ženy. Spíš ženy, z mužů se mi opravdu líbil jen Gordon a to bylo dané i tou situaci. Snad se mi Jack bude líbit. O vztazích přemýšlím, protože spolužáci došli do období, kdy se začínají o druhé milostně zajímat a samozřejmě to nejde úplně kolem mě. Navíc to mé myšlenky odvede od jiných, pochmurných témat. A pak... Věštba je o čtveřici partnerů, myslím, že ten vztah, milostný vztah, je tam důležitým faktorem._

Harry s rozhodným výrazem zavřel deník. Bylo na čase, aby si promluvil s Dracem.

 **Pozn:** Dost jsem toho načetla o dětech z dětských domovů, kde sice mají hmotný dostatek, ale když vyjdou-dospějí, tak neumí žít, neumí se o sebe postarat, postarat se o běžné věci. Dost mi to připomíná Harryho. Protože on taky neměl žádný dospělý vzor a nikoho, kdo by ho postupně do dospělého světa uvedl.

Well, určitě se nesnažím nikoho přivést na cestu bez masa, ale bylo by to pěkné :-D


	58. Chapter 58

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: S příchodem jara nebudu přidávat tak často, určitě několikrát týdně, ale pravděpodobně ne každý den.

-HPT-

Draca našel na školních pozemcích poblíž jezera. Na to, že byla už polovina dubna bylo venku poměrně chladno. Plavovlasý mladík přesto seděl na zemi a na sobě měl jen lehký hábit. Harry se zachvěl, přitáhl plášť blíž k tělu. Jak mohl Draco jen tak sedět kdoví jak dlouho na trávě a vypadat k okolnímu chladu tak netečně. Potter to nejdřív připisoval kouzlu, ale když se k Dracovi přiblížil, zima byla stále stejná.

„Draco?" tiše jej oslovil, Zmijozel vypadal zamyšleně a Harry ho nechtěl zbytečně vylekat. Navíc Draco obvykle reagoval dost násilně a Harry by nerad skončil s nějakým ošklivým prokletím.

„Hmm..." plavovlasý mladík se po něm ani nepodíval.

„Musíme si promluvit."

„Promluvit?" Draco se k němu překvapeně otočil. „O čem?"

„O nás," rozhodně.

„O nás? Jak o nás... Chceš se semnou rozejít?"

„Draco," povzdychl si Harry a přisedl si k plavovlasému chlapci. „Přijde ti, že máme vztah, který by šel ukončit?"

„Nechápu, kam směřuješ? Jakože semnou musíš být, když jsme spřízněné duše, nebo že náš vztah je nijaký a proto není možné ukončit něco, co není?"

„Spíš to druhé," nejistě řekl Harry.

„Ale-ale... Myslel jsem, že... Měli jsme přece rande a-"

„Jo, já vím. Přemýšlel jsem o tom... Chováme se k sobě zvláštně. Ne jako dva partneři, milenci... A nemyslím to jen z tvé strany, ale je to z tvé strany určitě horší."

„Jakože se k tobě chovám špatně?"

„Nó, ne úplně špatně, ale jo. Chováš se dost zle."

„Mám se kvůli tobě měnit? Chovám se stejně ke všem!" rozhodně.

„Draco... Jen si myslím, že bychom náš vztah měli vzít z jiného konce. Regulus psal-"

„Nezajímá mě to! Regulus je v deníku mladší než my, určitě nám nemá co dávat milostné rady!"

„Psal, že než najde svého životního partnera, tak bude prožívat vztahy s jinýma lidma," pokračoval Harry. „Aby pak pro Jacka mohl být připravený a věděl, co od vztahu chce."

„Chceš vztah s jinýma lidma?" přimhouřil oči Draco.

„Ne, chci přijít na to, co od vztahu chci. Ani jeden to pořádně nevíme. Neznáme se."

„Znám tě," pokrčení rameny.

„Jo? Jakou mám oblíbenou barvu?" zeptal se Harry.

„Červenou? Zlatou? Černou..."

„Zelenou," odvětil Harry.

„Zelenou? To je jedno, je to detail, to vědět nepotřebuju," zamračil se Draco.

„Možná ne, ale já bych některé detaily o tobě rád věděl. Chci náš vztah začít pěstovat."

„Co? To nemáš od sebe."

„Možná ne, ale souhlasím s tím. Jsi na mě někdy dost zlý a nelíbí se mi to. Budeme spolu ještě dost let-"

„Právě a na nějaké pěstování bude ještě čas," mávl rukou Draco.

„Jo, možná. Ale na naše začátky třeba jednou budeme vzpomínat a nechci vzpomínat na tohle."

Draco na něj chvíli zasupeně hleděl, pak sklopil zrak.

„Harry," povzdych. „Nevím, co po mě chceš? Jak se mám chovat? Vy Nebelvíři jste furt nespokojení. Jednou je člověk moc zlý, jednou moc netaktní, jednou moc sarkastický!"

„No, jo... Jde o to, že-"

„Ty taky nejsi perfektní!" rozlobeně do Harryho zabodl zrak.

„Neříkám, že js-"

„Jsi nezodpovědný a natvrdlý a-"

„Draco!"

„Co?"

„Nepřišel jsme se sem hádat. Chci se nějak domluvit, jak a kam náš vztah budeme směřovat. Nechci stagnovat v tom, že se občas vidíme, občas spolu děláme něco do školy nebo se spolu bavíme o důležitých věcech. Chci dělat i jiné věci. Bavit se jen tak o něčem."

„Co chceš dělat?"

„No..."

„Měl jsem za to, že jsme se shodli, že na větší intimitu nejsme ještě připraveni."

„Jo, to ne. Protože náš vztah nikam nesměřuje. Ale třeba až trochu víc poznáme-"

„Nechci s tebou mít sex," rozhodně prohlásil Draco. Harry se na něj zamračil. „Jak si to mám jako přebrat? Nechceš jako vůbec?"

„Nechci teď!"

„Neřekl jsem, teď..."

„Ne, ale směřuješ to na blízkou dobu. Je mi patnáct-"

„Stejně jako mě!"

„A prostě se na to ještě necítím..." Draco sklopil zrak k zemi, ve tvářích lehce zrudl. Harry si povzdechl, vůbec se nechtěl bavit o tom či mít nebo nemít sex. Na sex vůbec nemyslel. No, dobře, to nebyla tak úplně pravda. Občas po nocích, když nemohl spát, si představoval, jak asi Draco vypadá, když-

„Posloucháš mě!" vyštěkl na něj Draco.

„Vidíš, o tomhle přesně mluvím. Jsi na mě zlý!"

„O čem jsi přemýšlel?"

„Co, uhm... O ničem," nepřesvědčivě. Cítil, že i jemu se po tvářích rozlévá červeň.

„Draco," začal smířlivě. „Co rande, normální rande. Rande, kdy budeme sedět a bavit se o sobě a poznávat se a být prostě... Chovat se na svůj věk a nebrat v potaz, že jsme spřízněné duše."

„Možná... Nejsem si úplně jistý, co si od toho slibuješ."

„Normální vztah."

„Co je to normální vztah? Mí rodiče nebyli zrovna ideálními vzory, takže netuším, co přesně si pod tím představit."

„A co Sirius a Snape? Ty nemají špatný vztah," napadlo Harryho. Draco se zamračil. „Severus je na Blacka dost zlý, nemyslím, že tohle chceš."

„Jo, asi je na něj sarkastický, i když to je na všechny, ale je na něj i milý. Myslím, že když je to v rovnováze, tak může být zlý. Taky bys mohl být, kdybys k tomu byl i dobrý," zamyšleně.

„Před chvíli si řekl, že nemám být zlý!"

„Jo, jen... Ach jo, nevím jak přesně to vysvětlit. Vždycky jsi byl trochu nevrlý a sarkastický a měl si spoustu nepěkných připomínek k věcem, ale nic z toho mi nikdy nevadilo. Někdo to bylo vlastně docela roztomilé-"

„Co?" Draco nechápavě zíral.

„Poslední dobou jsi jinak zlý, podrážděný a účelně krutý."

„To není pravda," zachmuřeně.

„Jo, je. Nevadí mi, když na sebe s Ronem štěkáte nadávky, dokonce jsem schopný přehlížet i tvůj názor na mudly a mudlorozené, ale to jak se poslední dobou chováš je jiné..."

Draco si povzdychl. „Možná sis toho nevšiml, ale tenhle rok toho mám docela dost."

„Já vím, ale nemusíš v tom být sám. Mohl bych ti pomoc!"

„Nevím jak..."

„Tak mi řekni, co tě trápí. Co všechno děláš, třeba všechno z toho není tak důležité a nemusíš to dělat hned a naráz," rozhodně.

Plavovlasý mladík o tom chvíli přemýšlel. „Není to tak snadné a-"

„Jen mi to řekni."

„Harry, ty jsi na určitý tlak zvyklý, já ne. Ne na takovýhle. Byl jsem zvyklý na to, že na mě otec spoléhal, že se stane dalším následovníkem Temného pána. I když můj otec pravděpodobně předpokládal, že příštím Temným pánem bude on. Ale nezáleželo by na mě. Jenže teď... S celou tou Věštbou a Vyvolenými a- Cítím se pod tlakem. Jistě, nikdo na nás netlačí, nikdo o tom v podstatě neví, ale stejně je to-"

„Zodpovědnost."

„Jo! Co když selžeme, co když nenajdeme Relikvie, co když... Co když nejsem ten pravý."

„Moc nad tím přemýšlíš," prohlásil Harry.

„Jo a ty moc málo! K tomu, pokud nevíš, je na mou hlavu stále vypsaná odměna jak od Temného pána tak od mého otce, s tím není moc příjemné žít," zamračeně.

„Já vím. Nevím co s tím," sklesle. Upřímně doufal, že to nějak vyšumí. Že se Lucius vyvzteká a na syna raději zapomene a Pán zla, ten vlastně nemá důvod proč by o Draca měl stát, ne snad? Jistě, převzal titul Lord Zmijozel, ale Voldemort na něj nejspíš neměl nárok, jinak už by ho dávno měl.

„Pak Registrační zákon, vím, že tebe to netrápí, protože i když si o tom všechno přečteš, tak si neumíš představit důsledky, pokud zákon projde a já... Nevím jak tomu zabránit. Oslovil jsem snad každého neutrálního kouzelníka a čarodějku, kteří mohou volit, ale nevím co dál," pokračoval nešťastně Draco.

Harry si povzdechl, s tímhle mu taky nemohl pomoci. Každý měl jen jeden hlas a o konečném výsledku rozhodne náhoda.

„Pak jako Lord Zmijozel musím spoustu věcí uvést k pohyb, ten titul byl mnoho let nepoužívaný a mnoho investic leželo ladem. Musím projít akcie a podíly a -"

„Co?" zmateně. Netušil, že se tohle musí dělat.

„Ty to nepotřebuješ. Lord Potter, myslím poslední před tebou, žil ne tak dávno. Všechny investice budou ještě aktivní a nejspíš výdělečné," mávl rukou Draco. Harry si v ruchu oddechl, netušil jak by tohle řešil.

„Nemohl by ti pomoc Snape?"

„Severus?"

„No jo, přece je Lord Prince."

„No jo, jenže předchozí Lord Prince taky žil nedávno, takže na tom bude podobně jako ty. Oh, ale vím kdo je na tom stejně. Jenže ten nejspíš bude v Lordovských problémech zabředlý daleko víc než já."

„Kdo?" zvědavě.

„Longbottom."

„Neville?"

„Jako Lord Hufflepuff. Jméno Hufflepuff historií šlo ještě nedávno, ale titul byl tuším naposledy někdy v patnáctém století. Nebo možná dokonce v jedenácté u syna Helgy," zamyšleně pokračoval Draco.

„Jo, no... Nevím nakolik tomu Neville rozumí a v normální situaci by ti určitě mohl, ale Hannah na konci školního roku bude rodit a pak budou oba mít jiné starosti," znejistěl Harry.

„Neptal bych se Longbottoma o radu ani o pomoc!" rozhodně.

„Stejně si myslím, že Snape nebo možná i Sirius by ti mohli pomoc. Vlastně by bylo dobré na ně nějakou povinnost dát. Sirius by pak měl za to, že je nějak nápomocný, užitečný."

„Učit Obranu mu nestačí?"

„Chce nějak pomoc při našem hledání. Vysvětloval jsem mu, že Relikvie můžeme vyzvednout jenom my a že do Midianu zase může jít jen někdo z Weasleyových. Nebyl nadšený a mám obavu, že když nedostane nějaký úkol, který by ho zabavil, tak se nám, nebo minimálně mě, bude snažit v cestě zabránit."

„Co?!" Draco se rozlobil.

„Jo, myslí si, že jsme ještě děti a na takovou cestu nestačíme," sklesle.

„Ale Regulus tam byl dávno před námi!"

„Já vím! Ale vysvětluj mu to," Harry pokýval hlavou. „Má prostě obavu. Chápu ho, kromě Snape jsme jeho jediná rodina a poslední rok si víc a víc uvědomuje, jak dopadl jeho vztah s Regulem."

„Co to s tím má společného?" zmateně.

„Když Regulus zmizel, bylo mu kolik, osmnáct? V Siriusových očích byl dítětem a Sirius jako starší bratr mu měl pomoci."

„Jak zmizel? Zemřel, ne?"

„Uhm... Neřekl jsem ti to?"

„Co?" Draco přimhouřil oči.

„Nemyslím, že je mrtvý."

„To jsi říkal, ale na základě čeho? Toho, že je Necromancer? Nebo si myslí, že když začal s Necromancií, tak se i stal Necromancerem," dodal Draco. „To totiž není to samé, víš!"

„Vím, ale... Ten pocit. Přeci ho taky musíš cítit. Ty ostatní..."

Draco znejistěl. „Nebyl jsem si jistý, že to s tím souvisí..." tiše.

„A s čím jiným by to mělo souviset?" zmateně.

„Uhm... Tak, s ničím," vyhýbavě. Harry se na něj zamračil. Věděl, že Draco něco skrývá, ale netušil zda má naléhat, nebo ho nechat až bude připraven a svěří se mu sám.

„Souvisí to s tím! Cítím tebe a pak trochu jinak další dva."

„Jo, asi jo... Ale nemáš jistotu, že jedním z nich je Regulus."

Harry se na něj zamračil, proč byl každý tolik proti tomu, že Regulus může stále ještě žít. To by přeci bylo skvělé! Jistě, možná bude jednou velice zklamaný, když zjistí, že tím čtvrtým není Regulus Black, ale... Doufal, to ještě snad mohl.

„Dobře," začal po chvíli Draco. „Mohl bych najít něco v investicích, s čím by mohl Black pomoc a co snad nepokazí."

„Sirius je taky Lord, víš. Musí se v tom vyznat."

„Hm, to ještě uvidíme."

„Dobře a co ta další věc?"

„Jaká?"

„Naše rande, Draco, musíme na tom pracovat. Nechci, abychom spolu byli jen proto, že náhodou jsme spřízněné duše!"

„Hmm..."

„Draco," povzdech. „A co rande ve čtyřech?"

„Nejdu nikam s Weasleym ani Grangerovou, to jsem ti už řekl!"

„Nemyslel jsem je. Ron by stejně nechtěl a Hermiona," Harry znejistěl. „Už se spolu tolik nepřátelíme..."

„Ne? Jaké překvapení," lehce posměšně.

„Nech toho, Draco. Hermiona byla dobrá kamarádka. Ale naše cesty se rozcházejí. Možná se s tím dalo počítat. Docela se divím, že s Ronem jsme ještě přátelé, i když.".. zamyšleně. „...Ron se trochu změnil, asi to bude i díky tomu."

„Pravda, Weasley každým dnem překvapuje."

„Myslel jsem, že bychom mohli jít s Goylem a Susan," navázal Harry, nechtěl přemýšlet o vlastních přátelích. Doufal, že přátelství s Ronem přežij všechno, co jim Osud chystá. Bohužel se zdálo, že přátelství s Hermionou tento rok končí.

„Hm, to nevím zda je nejlepší nápad. Ale mohli bychom jít s Vincentem a ty bys mohl velmi nenápadně pozvat Jordana," pousmál se Draco.

„Leeho? Proč?"

„Proč asi, aby se s Vincentem lépe poznal a třeba zjistil, že ho přitahuje jeho zmijozelská stránka."

„Oh," úplně zapomněl na to, že Crabbe pálí za tmavým Nebelvírem.

„A nechci jít do Prasinek, teď mám už pokrk," rozhodně pokračoval Draco. „Co kuchyně?"

„Kuchyně?"

„Jo, domácí skřítkové budou nadšeni," úšklebek.

„Nebudeš šikanovat školní skřítky, aby nám připravili jídlo, že ne?"

„Néé..."

„Draco!"

„Co? Tvůj požadavek byl, jen abych na tebe byl hodnější, milejší, nebo tak něco. Ne na ostatní! Na někom si frustraci vybít musím!"

Harry si povzdychl. Se Zmijozely to bylo tak složité. Jen doufal, že až se konečně odhlasuje a snad proti Registračnímu zákonu, tak Dracova výbušnost se trochu zmírní.


	59. Chapter 59

**Napříč časem –**

O několik dní později po snídani zastoupil Harrymu Draco cestu z Velké síně.

„Domluvil jsem to s Vincentem. Dneska místo večeře."

„Uhm, jasně..."

„Harry," zamračeně. „Zeptal ses Jordana, že jo?"

„No, jo, zeptám se..." Nebylo to tak, že zapomněl. Jen nevěděl, jak má ke staršímu studentovi přijít a zeptat se a... S Leem Jordanem se nikdy nijak nepřátelil. Věděl, že tmavý chlapec je přítelem dvojčat Weasleyových, takže předpokládal, že to bude taky vtipálek. Ale to bylo vše co o něm věděl. Vlastně ještě tušil, že je příbuzný s Angelinou. Harry netušil, jestli je to jen náhoda. Nebo je to tím, že kouzelnických rodin přeci jen není tolik, zvláště v Anglii. A rodin s tmavou pletí je ještě méně, takže spolu nějak v souvislosti být musely. Na druhou stranu Zabiniovi měli taky tmavou pleť a příbuzní nebyli ani s Jordanem a ani s Johnsonovými.

„Jak zeptáš? Merline, Pottere. Jednoduchou věc nejsi schopný udělat?" naštvaně. „Hej, Jordane!" křikl na procházejícího mladíka. „Máš večer čas?"

Lee se zmateně podíval z Draca na Harryho. Lehce nejistě přikývl. „Fajn. Tak večer v sedm před kuchyní a přijď sám."

„Dobře," opatrně. Harry si povzdychl. Draco měl pravdu, nebylo to tak těžké, ale... Ale znělo to dost blbě. Jakoby Draco zval Leeho na rande s ním! Přitom všichni věděli, nebo minimálně tušili, že Draco chodí s Harrym.

„Vidíš, snadné," ušklíbl se Zmijozel na Harryho.

„Dobře, takže v sedm?" povzdechl si Harry. Jen doufal, že tohle jejich rande proběhne v pořádku. Mělo by, ve škole koneckonců téměř nehrozí, že by je v průběhu schůzky zasáhl nečekaný útok, nebo nějaká jiná tragédie. Harry jen doufal, že i on a i Draco se zvládnou udržet a budou se bavit o běžných věcech, o sobě. Snad ano, proto taky trval na tom, aby šli na rande s dalšími lidmi, nejlépe s někým kdo o jejich chystané cestě nic neví.

Popravdě, ze začátku se Harry na večer ani moc netěšil, ale jak den postupoval, tak se těšit začal. Nechtěl si dávat velké naděje, že se něco náhle v jejich vztahu změní, ale snad vykročí po správné cestě. Ve zvláštní náladě nebyl jen on. Kdo ví, co se stalo Snapeovi, ale byl sarkastičtější než obvykle a navíc zlejší. Tresty rozdával za každý pohled, který šel jiným směrem, než on určil. Polovina Harryho spolužáků si vysloužila školní trest s Filchem. Harry, Draco, Ron, Nott, Zabini a Seamus dostali trest se Snapeem na celý víkend. Naštěstí se jejich trest začínal až druhý den, takže to Harryho večerních plánů nezasáhl.

Harryho napadlo, jestli za Snapeovou náladou je Sirius, nebo je v tom něco jiného. Neměl jak to zjistit, Obranu proti černé magii ten den neměli. Snad naštěstí, kdo ví jaké tresty by rozdával Sirius, pokud za Snapeovou náladou mohlo něco v jejich manželství. Harry se musel Draca zeptat, jestli už Siriuse požádal, aby mu pomohl s investicemi a ostatními finančními záležitostmi. Nechtěl spekulovat, ale bylo klidně možné, že Sirius byl roztrpčený kvůli tomu, co v létě chystá a jeho nenálada se odrážela na Snapea

Raději si ani nepředstavoval, co za trest si pro ně Snape chystal.

Večer přišel záhy. Harry dorazil do kuchyně v době, kdy tam ostatní tři mladíci již byli. K jeho nemalému překvapení pro ně školní domácí skřítkové připravili kulatý stolek akorát pro čtyři lidi, na něm byla ve váze kytice z lučních květů, kdo ví kde jí na konci dubna vzali. Na malých talířcích na stolku bylo několik různých předkrmů. Byly to maličké porce, takové, které se vídali v snobských restauracích.

I když Draco mlčel, tak Harry viděl jeho výraz, na fakt, že jde opět pozdě. Ale co měl dělat? Jeho vnitřní hodiny prostě nešly na čas.

„Draco," usmál se na něj. Plavovlasý mladík si povzdychl, došel k Harrymu a lehce jej líbnul na tvář. V duchu si posteskl nad tím, že Potter chce jejich vztah posunovat, navíc se mu moc nezdálo, že on nechce ve fyzické oblasti moc pospíchat, ale Potter se sám k ničemu moc nemá. Raději o tom však pomlčel, Nebelvír by to určitě otočil proti němu.

Vincent s Leem stáli nejistě vedle sebe. Harryho napadlo zda Jordan ví s kým na rande vlastně šel, nebo sem šel jen ze zvědavosti. Opravdu doufal, že si tmavý chlapec nemyslel, že bude randit s Dracem.

Sedli si ke stolku. Harry seděl mezi Dracem a Leeem, naproti sobě tak měl Vincenta. Uvědomil si, že Crabbeho pořádně nikdy neviděl. Vždycky jeho i Goyla bral jako Dracovu ochranku, takový dva lidi v pozadí. Nevěnoval jim pozornost. Draco nejspíš jeho přátelům věnoval daleko víc pozornosti, minimálně musel vyvinout úsilí ve vymýšlení nadávek na Rona a Hermionu.

Vincent Crabbe byl vysoký svalnatý mladík,který pomalu vyrůstal z neforemné tloušťky. Kromě své mohutnosti nebyl nijak výrazný. Měl kratší tmavě hnědé vlasy a tmavě hnědé oči. Harry ho chvíli pozoroval, když se s ním Lee snažil navázat rozhovor. Vincent měl zvláštní úsměv, téměř škodolibý, i když očividně byl upřímný. Potter si uvědomil, že málokdy viděl některého Zmijozela se usmívat natož smích. Ano, občas teď tak vídal Draca, to když byli úplně sami a plavovlasý mladík se trochu víc uvolnil. Ale ostatní studenti Zmijozelské koleje na veřejnosti málokdy projevovali své veselý. Ještě když šlo o škodolibou nebo ironickou radost, ale o opravdovou radost téměř nikdy. Harry věděl, že u některých studentů, jako třeba Goyle, to bylo životem. Goyle měl těžko důvod k radosti, když nedávno přišel o matku. Na druhou stranu stejná událost postihla i Draca a ten stále vypadal, že je tím prakticky nepoznamenaný.

„,-a kde teď bydlíš?" ptal se právě Lee Vincenta. Harry si uvědomil, že zatímco byl ztracen v myšlenkách trojice se v klidu vybavovala.

„U Grega."

„Goyla?" překvapeně.

„Jo, můj otec nebyl nadšený, když se k němu doneslo, že se stále přátelím s Dracem. Myslím, že mě úplně nevydědil, ale nechce mě vidět dokud nezměním svá stanoviska," pokračoval Vincent. Harry zíral, to byla snad nejdelší věta, kterou Crabbeho kdy slyšel říct.

„A tvoje maminka?" pokračoval Lee.

Vincent pokrčil rameny. „Té je to jedno. Je dost jako Narcissa," pohlédl na Draca jestli může pokračovat, plavovlasý mladík přikývl. „Nemají úplně mateřský cit."

„Hmm... Goyle vypadá, že ho smrt jeho maminky zasáhla," zmateně.

„Jo, Edla byla jiná. Ale na tom teď už nezáleží... Jak je na tom tvoje rodina?"

„Oh, naší jsou skvělý," nadšeně začal Lee. „Mám ještě dva sourozence, takže se doma nenudíme."

„Dva?"

Harry rozhovor bezostyšně poslouchal. Ani o jednom spolužákovi toho moc nevěděl.

„Jo, Xaviere a Xillia, teď jim budou dva roky," pokračoval Lee. „Naštěstí mám s dvojčaty zkušenosti od Freda a George."

„Harry říkal, že jsi příbuzný s Johnsonovou," zasáhl do rozhovoru Draco. Potter se slabě zamračil, neměl za to, že by se na tohle téma s Dracem bavil.

„No jo. Je to sestřenice. Moje maminka a její tatínek jsou sourozenci," vysvětlil Lee. „Měl jsem za to, že o čistokrevných rodech ví všechno."

„Jo, to se říká. Nevím," zamračil se Draco. „Vím o těch důležitých a to jak jistě uznáš, Jordan ani Johnson není."

„Draco," zamumlal Harry, nebylo třeba, aby Draco Leeho hned na začátku urazil.

„Hej, to je v pohodě," usmál se Lee na Harryho. „Vím, že naše rodina není z hlediska politiky nikde na výši. Na druhou stranu, hlasovat o zákonech můžeme," ušklíbl se na Draca.

„Vážně a-"

„Ne, Draco!" zasáhl Harry. Opravdu dnes večer nechtěl řešit Registrační zákon a jak znal Draca, tak by to právě u tohohle skončilo. Plavovlasý mladík se na něj zamračil. „Jen jsem chtěl-"

„Ne dneska," prosebně.

„Fajn, fajn... Ale ještě si o tom promluvíme!" ujistil Leeho. Černovlasý mladík se na Zmijozela jen usmál. Harry si povzdechl, neříkal Draco náhodou, že už obešel všechny ve škole a obeslal každého, kdo mohl hlasovat. Počkat, vlastně říkal každého neutrálního. Nejspíš ho nenapadlo, že obecně světlé rodiny by mohly hlasovat jinak než jak se předpokládá. Ani nemusel umět číst myšlenky, aby mu bylo jasné, že v Dracově plavovlasé hlavě se spřádají plány na to, kterak světlé rodiny přesvědčit, aby hlasovaly proti zákonu.

„Dobře, Draco," začal po chvíli Harry, když Lee a Vincent opět zabředli do rozhovoru, nyní už na obecná témata o škole. „Jakou máš oblíbenou barvu?"

„Co?" Draco na něj zmateně pohlédl.

„Říkal jsem ti, že chci vědět ty pro tebe nedůležité maličkosti," pousmál se Harry.

„Vážně?" nevěřícně.

„Jo, tak jakou?"

„Modrou..." opatrně.

„Modrou?" překvapeně. Čekal zelenou, stříbrnou, kombinaci obou, nebo černou nebo tak nějakou.

„Královskou modrou!"

„Jak jinak," úsměv.

Předkrmy zmizely a několik domácích skřítků jim přineslo večeři. Harry s podivem hleděl na talíř. Ve Velké síni se dnes určitě nepodávalo to samé, co měli oni. Zajímalo ho, jak Draco skřítky přesvědčil, aby pro ně večer připravili. I když možná za to mohl Dobby. Bývalý skřítek rodu Malfoyů stál celý večer stranou a se spokojeným výrazem je sledoval. Harry byl rád, že se k němu nevrhal, jak bylo jeho zvykem, ale trochu ho překvapilo, že skřítek nemá negativní vztah k Dracovi.

Během jídla měl Harry po delší době opět možnost si Draca pořádně prohlédnout. Spokojeně si všiml, že Draco nosí přívěsek, který od něj dostal k vánocům. Kromě řetízku měl Draco na levém malíčku stříbrný Zmijozelský rodový prsten. Ozdobné písmeno Z vsazené do zeleného kamene Nefritu. Harry se o drahé kameny nezajímal a to málo, co mu řekl Ron si už nepamatoval. Ale stejný kámen, který měl Draco na rodovém prstenu použil Regulus při Prvním rituálu a zvolil si jej jako kámen do run, takže si o něm Harry něco málo přečetl. Nefrit byl kámen uklidňující mysl, urychlující myšlení a napomáhá vidět do vnitra lidí. Netušil, nakolik jen nošení kamene napomáhalo, každopádně Salazar Zmijozel byl známý tím, že měl 'čuch' na lidi.

Zamyšleně otáčel vlastním Rodovým prstenem.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?" zeptal se ho po chvíli Draco, když byl zelenooký Nebelvír očividně ztracen ve vlastní myšlenkách.

„Jsou všechny Rodové prsteny stejné? Myslím jako kov, první písmeno příjmení vsazené do kamene a vzadu rodinný erb?"

„Hmm.. Můj otec má prsten ve tvaru hada z bílého zlata, má v něm vyryté M a téměř nepatrné Z, nejspíš odkaz na Zmijozelský rod. Po stranách má dva kameny citrínu a samozřejmě na zadní straně je rodinný erb, to je nejspíš jediné pravidlo," zamyšleně.

„Takže prsteny obsahují kamen a erb a první písmeno, všechny?"

„Jo, ale jinak jsou různé. Severus má prsten z růžového zlat takovým zvláštním zelenofialovém duhovém kameni, myslím, že to je fluorit. Je to vlastně docela vtipné, Severus chodí furt v černé a tváří se jako morous a rodový prsten má takový něžný," usmál se Draco.

„To jo," úsměv. „Ani nevím jaký má Sirius prsten," nejistě.

„Já vím."

„Jak to?"

„Bavili jsme se o tom, když se Severus stal Lordem, byl z toho dost nadšený a Black, no... Tvůj kmotr je nadšený z každé prkotiny, takže se rodovým prstenem chlubil. Má černé zlato s rudým B, kolem prstenu se pne rudý korál stejný barvy jako je písmeno. Docela excentrické, ale k Blackovi se hodí."

Harry si prsten představil. Bude se na něj muset podívat až kmotra opět uvidí, Dracův popis zněl zajímavě. Uvědomil si, že se vůbec moc nezaměřuje na lidi a na to, co měli na sobě. Minimálně na rodové prsteny by se už zaměřovat měl, nebo aspoň na o, že je člověk měl. Věděl, že Neville má zlatý prsten s písmenem H vsazeným do modrého kamene lapisu, dle toho i předpokládal, že všechny prsteny jsou stejné.

„Kdyby bylo na mě, nechal bych si udělat úplně jiný prsten," Draco prstenem zamyšleně otáčel.

„Jo? Nelíbí se ti?"

„Ne, že by se mi nelíbil, tedy... Chci říct, zelená a stříbrná, je to tak průhledné! Vsadím se, že Nebelvírský rodový prsten je rudý se zlatem. Koneckonců podívej se na Longbottomův..."

„Ty prsteny ale vznikly dřív než Bradavice ne? Takže zakladatelé prostě vzali barvy ze svých rodů a dali je do Bradavic."

„Jenže to už dneska nikdo neuvidí. Každý uvidí, že Zmijozel má zmijozelské barvy," povzdych.

„Říkáš to, jako by to bylo špatná věc."

„Ne, to ne... Jen na to právě teď není vhodná doba. Kdyby aspoň Ty-Víš-kdo byl z jiné koleje, pak by to zmijozelští měli snazší..." povzdych.

„Hm... Nebo taky ne."

„Jak to myslíš?" Daco přimhouřil oči. „Jakože by si svět stejně myslel, že Zmijozel je prokletá kolej plodící samé zlověstné černokněžníky?" temně.

„Ne, myslím to... Draco, víš o Původním konceptu Bradavic?"

„O čem to mluvíš?"

„Totiž, Regulus měl knihu, Koncept důvěry, byla o tom jaké jsou jednotlivé koleje, jaké mají být původně. Jak Moudrý klobouk rozděluje děti do kolejí. Dávno předtím než se to tak zvrtlo..."

„Kde je tady kniha teď?"

„No, to nevím... Měl jí Regulus a zmiňoval se o ní už dávno... Možná jí někam dal, snad do knihovny u sebe doma, nebo..." Harry přemýšlel. „Mohl bych se zeptat Siriuse, aby se po ní podíval, ale-"

„No, to je jedno. Co se tam psalo?" zasáhl Draco.

„Nepamatuju si všechno, Regulus taky všechno nenapsal, jen takový výcuc a-"

„Tak už mluv," zamručení.

„Regulus psal o tom, že dvě koleje jsou osudem spojené. Že Nebelvír má být spárován se Zmijozelem, proto, aby si studenti svýma povahama vzájemně pomáhali. A Mrzimor s Havraspárem."

„Zaměř se na Zmijozel s Nebelvírem," přerušil jej Draco.

„Dobře, dobře... Takže," Harry se zamyslel. „Do Nebelvíru jsou tříděni studenti, kteří mají v přirozenosti o někoho pečovat. Je tam i ta statečnost, ale spíš je spojovaná s tím, že se nenechají odradit. Že budou zjišťovat, kde je problém a snažit se ho řešit i přesto, že ten druhý nebude chtít. Je to dost o vztazích... Prý se tam psalo, že Nebelvír je pro silné kouzelníky, ale ne jako magické nebo fyzicky silné, ale psychicky odolné, aby zvládli různý situace."

„A zmijozel?"

„Zmijozel má být pro problémové, ale jako..."

„Tak už se vyžvejkni," zamručení.

„Pro zneužívané, zanedbávané, týrané... Pro nešťastné děti, pro ty, co je potkala nebo potká temnota, zlo, nenávist... Proto je zakladatelé chtěli spárovat s Nebelvíry. Nebelvíři měli Zmijozelu přinést světlo. Nemyslí to ale ve smyslu magie. Spíš jako v emocích."

„Hm... Nebelvíři mi nepřijdou psychicky odolnější," zamumlání.

„Myslím, že jde o to, že nemají tolik vlastních problémů a tak zvládnou i problémy ostatní," zamyslel se Harry, „jo a Regulus psal o tom, že málokterý Zmijozel umí vykouzlit Patrona, prý nemůže protože nemá šťastné vzpomínky... Draco, můžeš vykouzlit Patrona?"

„Nikdy jsem to nezkoušel," upřímně. „Možná bych mohl, ale..." pokrčení rameny. „Ty můžeš a pochybuji, že máš na dětství šťastně vzpomínky," poznamenal Draco.

„To je pravda..." Harry znejistěl. Jak to s tím kouzlem teda bylo.

„Ale Harry je světlý kouzelník," zasáhl Lee. Harry s Dracem na něj pohlédli. Zdálo se, že jak Lee, tak Vincent jejich rozhovor nějakou chvíli poslouchali.

„Jak to s tím souvisí?" zajímal se Harry. Jak to, že všichni věděli, nebo předpokládali, že je světlý kouzelník.

„Patronus je kouzlo světlé magie, jak víš světlý kouzelníci přirozeně zvládnout světlá kouzla, neutrální se musí učit a temná jim dělají problémy, stejné je to u temných kouzelníků. Takže i když nemáš třeba tak silnou šťastnou vzpomínku, tak je pro tebe to kouzlo přirozené. Na druhou stranu temný kouzelník se stejně silnou vzpomínkou Patrona nevykouzlí, protože to prostě nebude stačit."

„Jak to víš?"

„Učili jsme se to v Obraně, ještě s Tonksovou. Má to z bystrozorského výcviku," porkčil rameny Lee. „To s kolejemi je zajímavé. Takže Nebelvír by se měl párovat jen se Zmijozelem?"

„Nemyslím, že je to tak. Klobouk zařadí studenta dle toho, co zrovna převládá. Takže třeba někdo z Havraspáru mohl být zároveň ve Zmijozelu, ale zrovna v tu chvíli u něj byly silnější vlastnosti pro Havraspár."

„Kdy se to zvrtlo? Co si pamatuju, tak Zmijozel a Nebelvír se nikdy nepřátelili."

„Nejspíš při první válce s Ty-Víš-kým," zamračil se Draco.

„Ne tak docela..." znejistěl Harry.

„Jak to?"

„Myslím, že to souvisí s Brumbálem. Ještě dávno předtím, než se Voldemort narodil..."

„No super, takže to je jeho vina!" prohlásil naštvaně Draco.

„No asi k tomu měl důvod..." Harry jim nechtěl říkat o Grindelwaldovi, ne všem, někdy v klidu to řekne Dracovi. Až Draco nebude v náladě, aby to použil proti Brumbálovi. I když právě teď Harry ředitele školy moc nemusel, tak si nemyslel, že by bylo fér proti němu použít jeho dávnou lásku,

-HPT-

V sobotu v podvečer Harry, spolu s Ronem a Seamusem, stál blízko Hagridovy hájenky. Čekali na tři Zmijozelské studenty a profesora Snapea, až se k nim připojí na školní trest. Oznámení o tom, že trest proběhne v lese dostal Harry do ráno na kusu pergamenu. Nebyl z toho nadšený. Večer v lese nebyl na žebříčku nejlépe strávených večerů. Na druhou stranu mohli za trest dostat nějakou nechutnou činnost, něco, co ostatní žáci dělali s Filchem. Sběr surovin do lektvarů byla vlastně výhra.

O chvíli později k nim dorazili zmijozelští. Nott, Zabini a Draco přišli sice společně, ale nezdálo se, že by mezi nimi panovala nějakou shoda. Blaise dle svých slov neutrální se nesdružoval s nikým ze Zmijozelu, aspoň ne veřejně. Nott byl velkým přívržencem Pána zla a nebál se svou oddanost dávat veřejně najevo. Draco se na oba mladíky mračil a raději si svůj názor nechápal pro sebe. Dle něj jak Zabini, tak Nott se svým postojem dělali chybu.

Za studenty ze Zmijozelu šli profesor Snape a Black. Harry si myslel, že dost riskují, jít do lesa se šesti studenty a jen dva profesoři...

„Každý dostanete seznam položek, které budete sbírat," prohlásil Snape, rozhodil mezi žáky popsané pergameny. Harry zamračeně studoval vlastní seznam, zdál se nekonečný, sice žádné záludnosti, ale to množství! Opravdu za trest.

„Společně půjdeme na palouk téměř uprostřed lesa. Cestou tam i zpátky se nás budete držet, pro žádné opozdilce se nebudeme vracet!"

Studenti přikývli. Většina z nich v lese nikdy nebyla a ti co tam byli, neměli dobré vzpomínky.

„Já půjdu vepředu, profesor Black vzadu. V lese, jak víte, žijí nebezpečné bytosti. Kdyby se stalo, že na nás něco zaútočí, nikdo nebudete panikařit, nebudu vás nikde po lese hledat! Já i Black jsme schopni situaci zvládnout." S tím se Snape otočil a vydal se to lesa.

„Hůlky mějte připravené," řekl Sirius, ještě jim rychle rozdal košíčky na suroviny a pak je popohnal na Snapeem, který téměř mizel v lese.


	60. Chapter 60

**Napříč časem –**

Na palouk uprostřed lesa dorazili bez problémů. Snape si je všechny přeměřil pohledem, než jim dal rozchod, ještě jim oznámil, že tady budou klidně do rána, pokud všichni z nich nesesbírají potřebné množství přísad.

Studenti na profesory chvíli nechápavě zírali. Dělali si z nich srandu? Opravdu měli uprostřed lesa sbírat byliny, zatímco kolem ve tmě se může pohybovat kdo ví co? Tma sice ještě nebyla, i přesto les působil ponuře, zlověstně. Harry se slabě otřásl, když si vzpomněl na to, co všechno lze mezi zdejšími stromy potkat. Přistoupil blíž k Dracovi, rozhodně neměl v úmyslu potulovat se sám po palouku a ne hůř, nechat Draca, aby se sám potuloval!

Snape a Black se každý vydali jiným směrem, snad aby měli pokrytý perimetr, kdyby se blížilo nějaké nebezpečí. Dle Harryho tímhle školním trestem oba zbytečně riskovali. Jistě, v prvním ročníku měli trest s Hagridem taky v lese a Brumbál proti tomu neřekl ani slovo, ale Sirius se Snapem byli u ředitele na černé listině. Harry by byl opravdu nerad, kdyby se po prázdninách vrátil do školy a zjistil, že na Obrany proti černé magii i Lektvary mají jiné vyučující. Nahlas by to nepřiznal, ale i ten Snape by mu chyběl.

Ron se Seamusem se vydali jedním směrem, doprostřed palouku, kde to vypadalo nejbezpečněji. Harry zřetelně slyšel, kterak oba Nebelvíři na profesory nadávají. Na Snape to nebylo nic neobvyklého. Ale Blacka měli studenti vesměs rádi. Sice občas měl své nepředvídatelné nálady a nikdo netušil za co si vyslouží trest, ale většinou byl zábavný a učil je nová kouzla, vyprávěl jim o věcech, které zažil na škole nebo po škole při krátkém působení v bystrozorském výcviku. Harry vlastně netušil, že Sirius se chtěl stát bystrozorem. Věděl, že jeho otec o tom uvažoval, ale výcvik nedokončil, protože šli s Lily do úkrytu. I když tuhle informaci měl od Snapea, který to prokládal posměšnými poznámkami o tom, kterak jeho otec žil z rodinných peněz a určitě neměl v úmyslu se na něco, co prací jen zavánělo, ani podívat. Od Snapea taky věděl, že jeho matka byla v polovině svého mistrovského učení na Lékouzelnici. Harry raději nespekuloval, zda za jejím nedokončením mistrovství stálo jeho početí nebo účast ve Fénixově řádu, nebo jiný problém války. I on si zvládl spočítat, na základě toho, že Nymphadora Tonksová svůj bystrozorský výcvik dokončila v jednadvaceti letech, že Sirius byl těsně po dokončení, když skončil v Azkabanu. Harry se Siriuse neptal, ale zajímalo ho, jestli se jeho kmotr může ke své práci Bystrozora vrátit. Měl nějaké stigma jako bývalý vězeň, i když nepravomocně odsouzený a uvězněný? Ani netušil, zda by o to Sirius stál. Věděl, že Siriuse docela baví učit Obranu proti černé magii, ale netušil jestli v tom vidí svou budoucnost, nebo co jiného by chtěl dělat. Na to konto netušil ani co chce dělat on. Předpokládal, že z něj bude Bystrozor, ale jak byl starší a víc věcí se o Bystrozorském programu dovídal, tak se mu a vyhlídka už tolik nezamlouvala. Bude si o tom muset promluvit s Dracem. Plavovlasý mladík vypadal, že má o své budoucnosti poměrně jasno. A Harry by dost nerad byl tím, kdo nahání tekní kouzelníky, když jeho partner by byl jedním z nich...

Vlastně teď na to byla stejně příhodná chvíle jako kterákoliv jiná.

„Takže, Draco, přemýšlel jsem... Co chceš dělat po škole?" zeptal se tiše plavovlasého chlapce vedle. Oba šli pomalu po obvodu palouku a rozhlíželi se po přísadách, které jim Snape zadal.

„Po škole? Jako až dokončíme OVCE?"

„Jo."

„Asi politiku," pokrčení rameny. „Možná mistrovství v nějakém předmětu. Lektvary jsou zajímavé, ale Severus si učně nebere," nejistě.

„Jsi jeho kmotřenec, určitě by udělal výjimku."

„Hm, spíš si myslím, že ne," ušklíbnutí. „Ale není jediný Mistr lektvarů, takže možná, když bude čas, tak lektvary. Nebo jiné..."

„Myslíš černou magii?"

„Třeba, jenže z Bradavic k tomu nemáme žádné předpoklady a to, co se mohu naučit sám by možná na učňovský stav nestačilo," sklesle. „Na světě je pár škol, které se věnují výhradně temným uměním, tak možná půjdu tam... Kdo ví bude. S válkou a s Relikviema a tak."

Harry se zamračil. „Jsou ještě další školy? Ale už bys měl Bradavice, tak... Nebyl bys na jinou školu moc starý?"

„Ne," úsměv. „Temné umění se učí až, když je magické jádro kompletní. Takže až kolem osmnácti až pětadvaceti, ale myslím, že když se někdo rozhodne později, tak ho přijmou. Pokud na to samozřejmě bude mít..."

„Jak jako?"

„Světlého kouzelníka nepřijmou," prostě.

„Oh..." tolik k tomu, že by další studium mohli absolvovat společně. I když Harry o temná umění nijak zvlášť nestál. A o politiku taky ne. Netušil, co by měl po škole dělat.

„Nechceš už být Bystrozor?" navázal Draco.

„No, nevím... Chtěl jsem, můj otec jím skoro byl, Sirius prodělal výcvik, Tonksová je bystrozor a možná i Remus, kdyby nebyl vlkodlakem, by jím byl-"

„To těžko."

„Proč myslíš?"

„Lupin je citlivka-"

„To teda ne!"

„Merline, Harry, nemyslím to jako urážku. Ale Lupin je, uhm... Je empatičtější, když to chceš takhle. Je na jiné emoční vlně než která je třeba na bystrozora," pokračoval Draco.

„Jo, možná..." zamračeně. „Mohl bych být Bystrozor?"

„Možná," pokrčení rameny. „Bavilo by tě to? Celý život nahánět temné kouzelníky? Dávat před soud nevinné a koukat, jak je hází do Azkabanu?"

„Co?"

„Ministerstvo Bystrozorům zadá, koho mají chytit, přivést, a pak je odsoudí, takže je logické, že tam nebudou jen ti vinní, podívej se na svého kmotra. Bystrozoři, kteří jej chytili, musí žít s tím, že nechali zavřít nevinného."

„Oh," takhle nad tím nepřemýšlel, „stejně si myslím, že by to nebylo pro mě. Dřív jsem myslel, že jo. Už teď se předpokládá, že zabiju Voldemorta, takže, nějak jsem předpokládal, že by to byl další krok."

„Nezabíjej ho."

„Co?" překvapeně.

„Neříkám, abys ho neporazil, ale jeho smrt nech na někom jiném."

Harry na něj nechápavě pohlédl.

„Harry," povzdechl. „Jak bys ho chtěl zabít? Avadou? To je temné kouzlo, nejen, že by se ti pravděpodobně nepovedlo, ale za jeho použití by ti hrozil Azkaban a to bez ohledu na to, že bys jej použil na Temné pána."

„Ale-"

„Jako světlý kouzelník by ses temnou kletbu, i tu smrtící, musel učit. Tedy trénovat na živých tvorech. A i to je trestné. Kdyby se ti podařilo trénovat tajně, tak bys jednou musel zabít Pána zla a pak, no, svět by to věděl. Možná by to chvíli přehlíželi. Ale časem by se mohli začít ozývat hlasy, které by tě označili za příštího Temného pána. Za zlo... Zbavili by se tě."

„Draco, to je přece... To by neudělali, Brumbál by-"

„Jistě, protože Brumbálovi tolik záleží na tom, co bude pak. Nejspíš by byl jedním z těch, kteří by potvrdili, že už na škole jsi byl divný, zlověstný, se zmijozelskými sklony," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Ale Brumbál porazil Grinde-"

„Ano a nechal ho žít!"

Harry se zamračil. To byla pravda. Už dávno tušil, že stejně nebude mít žaludek na to, aby Voldemorta přímo zabil. Dokonce už to párkrát zmiňoval, ale nikdo ho nebral vážně. Proč se nikdo z jeho přátelil či rodiny nepostavil na jeho stranu? Všichni očekávali, že Pána zla zabije. Ale Draco měl pravdu. Z dlouhodobého hlediska by to byla chyba. Jenže do tedy má dělat? Nechat to na dospělých? Koneckonců všichni se stále kasali, že to zvládnou, že má dospělé věci nechat na nich, tak ať si s Voldemortem poradí sami. On měl na mysli důležitější věci. Větší zlo, jak napsal Regulus. Válka s Voldemortem pak bude bezvýznamná.

Harry si povzdychl. Všiml si, že jeho vlastní košíček na sběr přísad do lektvarů zeje prázdnotou, zatímco Draco ho má téměř plný. Zamračeně se rozhlédl kolem. Ron se Seamusem stále bloumali uprostřed louky, nezdálo se však, že by se zajímali o sběr bylin, spíš byli zabrání do rozhovoru. Harry upřímně doufal, že se baví o něčem zábavným, o Famfrpálu nebo šachách, Ron koneckonců potřeboval pauzu. Rudovlasý mladík byl až příliš zabraný do učení mimoškolních věcí. Především jej zaměstnávala pomoc Viktorovi. Harry měl za to, že za tu dobu se už Krum mohl něco naučit sám a ne stále víc zaměstnávat Rona. Navíc Ron by se měl věnovat taky temné magii, Draco si nejednou stěžoval, že rudovlasý mladík má k temné magii stále určitý odpor a blokuje tak její přirozený tok. Theodore Nott se pohyboval blízko Snapea, nejspíš nechtěl být sám v lese a v blízkosti hlavy své koleje se cítil v bezpečí. Stejně tak Blaise Zabini, který pro změnu šel vedle Siriuse. Potter si dokonce všiml, že ti dva se spolu o něčem baví. Netušil o čem by se ti dva mohli vybavovat. Ale Sirius byl profesor, takže to mohlo souviset s výukou. Nebo čímkoliv jiným. Blaise trval na neutralitě, tak mu nejspíš nedělalo problém navázat hovor s jakoukoliv ze stran.

„Draco," začal po chvíli. Utrhl pár květů Kozlíku, upřímně doufal, že Snape nedodrží svou výhrůžku a nebudou tady do rána, protože on rozhodně košík nenaplní a pochyboval, že zbylí dva Nebelvíři budou k naplnění blíž...

„Hmm..?"

„Když jsme byli v kuchyni, myslím na rande, všiml jsem si, že nejíš moc potravin."

„Už zase?" povzdych.

„Ne, nechci teď mluvit o tom, že jíš málo, což mimochodem jíš! Ale o tom co jíš. Nejíš maso?"

Draco na něj pohlédl.

„Tedy, jo je mi jasné, že bys neměl a asi o tom víš," Harry trochu zmateně pokračoval. „Chci tím říct-"

„Zjistil jsi, že temní kouzelníci nemohou jíst jiné tvory," dodal Draco.

„Jo, totiž Regulus o tom psal, že jako Necromancer nemůže jíst určitě věci a že kouzelníci v temným magickým jádrem taky ne."

„Není to tak definitivní," řekl Draco. „Nevím co tam Regulus psal, ale temní kouzelníci smí jíst maso, jen by bylo lepší kdyby to bylo výjimečně a ne velké množství a samozřejmě ne třeba před duelem, protože by je to zbytečně oslavilo. Tak mě napadá, Weasley maso jí, že? Možná to je důvod, proč mu kouzla moc nejdou..." zamyšleně. „Necromancer by neměl jíst nic živočišného, tedy ne maso, ne krev, ne vejce, ne mléko. Ani nic vařené. Tuším, že mohou jen syrovou zeleninu a ovoce."

„Regulus psal, že i syrové maso smí," dodal Harry.

„Jo? Hm, asi jo, nezajímal jsem se o to, co Necromancer smí jíst, ale Black by to měl vědět, když se jedním chtěl stát."

„Dobře, to je sice všechno pěkné, ale všiml jsem si, že ty kromě masa nejíst i další věci," pokračoval Harry.

„Uhm..." Draco se nejistě ohlédl. „Tedy... Je odnoš magie, kterou se snažím naučit a kde vadí věci z pečiva, lepek... Kdybych to jedl, moje magie by se oslabovala a magie by se pak mohla obrátit proti mně..."

„Co? Jaká odnoš?" pravdou bylo, že Harry znal jen světlou a tmavou magii a pak necromancii.

„No-" Dracovu odpověď přehlušil blízký výbuch. Oba chlapci polekaně vzhlédli. Stejně jako zbylí studenti a profesoři se zadívali směrem, odkud zvuk přišel. Nebylo to od školy. Spíš hlouběji z lesa. O chvíli později se ozval hřmot. Snape si vyměnil poplašený pohled s Blackem.

„K zemi!" křikl. Harry s Dracem reagovali jen tak tak. Za chvíli se před ně přehnalo splašené stádo srn, jelenů a jednorožců.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Draca, když se pomalu zvedali ze země. Plavovlasý mladík jen přikývl. V ruce měl připravenou hůlku a obezřetně se rozhlížel kolem. Zprostřed louky se ozvalo zaúpění, Ron se Seamusem nejspíš nebyli tak pohotoví. Harry zamířil směrem k příteli, stejně tak zamračený Snape. Sirius pomáhal na nohy Zabinimu a pohledem sledoval mátoživého Notta.

Všichni se pomalu shlukly uprostřed louky. Harry pohledem přejel Rona se Seamusem, oběma se nepochybně objeví pěkná řádka modřin, víc ale vypadali nezraněni.

„Co se stalo?"

„Něco je muselo splašit," zamumlal Black a hleděl směrem, odkud zvířata vyběhla.

„Neměli bychom odejít?" zajímal se Seamus, ve tváři byl zelený a nejspíš ho stálo hodně sebeovládání neotočit se a nenásledovat prchající zvěř.

„Neměli bychom se podívat, co je vyděsilo?" napadlo Harryho, zbylí studenti na něj pohoršeně pohlédli.

„Já teda nikam nejdu!" prohlásil Nott.

„Třeba je tam někdo zraněný a-"

„A třeba je tam ten, kdo ho zranil," dodal Draco.

Snape s Blackem si vyměnili pohled. Očividně by rádi ukojili jak svou zvědavost, tak odpovědnost za možného raněného, i kdyby to měl být jen jednorožec. Na druhou stranu měli zodpovědnost za šestici studentů.

„Vrátím se do školy," prohlásil Snape. Osm kouzelníku vyrazilo směrem k hradu. Těsně před tím než přešli z palouku do lesa stromy kolem vybuchly v plameny a zatarasily jim cestu.

Snape s Blackem se automaticky otočili, hůlky připravené. Sirius se nejistě ohlédl na Harryho. Harry jen doufal, že v případě nebude chránit jen jeho, určitě ne za cenu ostatních žáků.


	61. Chapter 61

**Napříč časem –**

Harry se přimkl k Dracovi, očima zapátral v nyní již potemnělém lese. Všichni věděli, že se nebezpečí blíží, jen odkud a kdo?

„Ale, ale, copak to tady máme?" ozval se zpoza stromů posměšný hlas. Do světla plamenů vyšla postava v černém plášti, několik dalších zahalených lidí bylo vidět v pozadí.

Harry slyšel Draca, kterak tiše zaklel, nejspíš zahaleného kouzelníka poznal.

„Luciusi," povzdechl si Snape. Očividně i on jej poznal. Malfoy vydal posměšný zvuk, z hlavy si stáhl kápi. Harry zmateně zamrkal, Lucius Malfoy vypadal nějak jinak, než když jej viděl naposledy. Zlověstněji, temněji, co to se sebou udělal? Byl stále oslnivě krásný. Na rozdíl od Draca, který od začátku roku nosil kratší trochu roztřepený účes, měl Lucius dlouhé vlasy, ledabyle sepnuté tmavou stuhou. Za detaily Harry v duchu děkoval svému opravenému zraku. Mohl si tak i na tu vzdálenost všimnout, že barva Luciusových vlasů je o několik odstínů tmavší než Dracova téměř bílá kštice. Oproti Dracovým prakticky stříbrným očím měl Lucius démonicky šedé, aspoň tak si jej Harry pamatoval. Nyní měl Lucius stále démonický výraz, ale oči byly nepřirozeně bílé. Potter se otřásl, začínal chápat Dracovu obavu ze svého otce.

„To nejsou Smrtijedi," tiše hlesl Ron. Nenápadně se přiblížil k Siriusovu, nechtěl být úplně na ráně. Harry si uvědomil, že má pravdu. Lucius i kouzelníci s ním, kteří pomalu přišli do světla hořícího ohně určitě byli Smrtijedy, minimálně někteří. Ale neměli na sobě Smrtijedí masky a ani pláště, do kterých se halili nebyli stejnými hábity, které nosili Smrtijedi. Zdálo se, že zde nejsou na popud Voldemorta. Tak co je sem vedlo?

Vedle Luciuse se objevila neudržovaná hřmotná postava. „Myslel jsem, že jdeme pro jednorožce," zamručel.

„Ale ano, jistěže, Fenrire," Lucius vypadal nad míru spokojeně. „Jednorožec nám nikam neuteče, proč tedy nevyužít toho, co se nám tady samo nabízí. Nebo se snad mýlím, Severusi, když řeknu, že tam za sebou je můj nezdárný synek," škodolibě.

„Luciusi, odejdi. Nikdo nechceme problémy," prohlásil Snape. Přiblížil se k Bradavickým studentům. Všem bylo jasné, že temní kouzelníci jejich počet značně převyšují.

„Ne? My ano. Crucio!"

„Protego! Fylaxis!" Snape ve vzduchu mával hůlkou. Před studenty i dvěma profesory se vytvořil namodralý kopulovitý štít. Za okamžik už do něj narazilo několik dalších kouzel vyslaných kouzelníky na Luciusově straně.

„Nemůžeme tady zůstat!" křikl Sirius, přidal svou magii do Snapeova štítu. „Musíme se rozdělit."

„Co?" Snape na něj pohlédl.

„Takhle aspoň někdo má šanci doběhnout do školy pro pomoc," rozhodně. Několik dalších kouzel narazilo do štítu, Snapea jejich nápor poposunul o několik centimetrů dozadu. Studenti se zatím nejistě krčili za nimi, vše se stalo tak rychle, že nestihli nijak reagovat.

„Dobře, dobře. Poslouchejte. S Blackem budeme držet štít, vy vyrazíte kolem ohně do lesa."

„Nevíme kde je škola," namítl vyděšený Nott. Očividně ani v nejhorším snu nepočítal s tím, že někdy bude stát na druhé straně proti cvičeným černokněžníkům.

Harry věděl, že Nottův otec je Smrtijed. Byl tam však i teď? Stál vedle Luciuse a nechal ostatní, aby útočili směrem k jeho synovi? Připojil se k nim?

„Ceno fox protego!" vykřikl Lucius. Kouzlo dopadlo na štít. Snape s Blackem mohli jen bezmocně sledovat, kterak se namodralý štít pomalu rozpouští a v chomáčích popela dopadá na zem.

„Běžte!" vykřikl Sirius, poslal na útočníky sérii bodavých kouzel. Popadl za ruku nejbližšího studenta, Seamuse, a s Nottem a Zabinim v patách se rozběhl k nejbližší trhlině mezi hořícími stromy.

Harry se těsně vyhnul letícímu červenému paprsku. „Expelliarmus!"

„Pottere, co stojíte, jděte!" zavrčel Snape, opětoval salvu kouzel. Harry si všiml, že několik temných postav bolestně zaúpělo. „Exitus maxima!"

Nejbližší černokněžník se bez známek života svalil k zemi.

Draco s hůlkou v jedné ruce popadl Harryho a táhl ho k lesu, jiným směrem, než kterým zmizel Sirius s trojicí studentů. Ještě letmo si všiml Snapea, kterak spolu s Ronem odbíhají.

„Co to bylo?" tiše se zeptal Draca, když se zdálo, že jsou dost daleko od palouku. Pomalu tiše postupovali lesem, doufaje, že jsou správným směrem ke škole.

„Co? Severusovo kouzlo? Snad sis nemyslel, že jen temná strana má smrtící kletby?"

„No..." vlastně ano, myslel. Přišlo mu logické, že kouzlo, které zabíjí, je temné kouzlo. Nějak měl stále vžité, že světlá kouzla jsou dobrá kouzla a ty přece neusmrtí...

„Většina kouzel má svou obdobu pro světlé i temné kouzelníky. Jen čistě neutrální kouzla ne," pokračoval tiše Draco.

V dáli lesa se ozývaly výbuchy, občas nějaký výkřik. Harry jen doufal, že se nikomu z jeho blízkých nic nestalo.

„Draco, Draco, Draco..." těsně před nimi se zpoza stromu vynořil Lucius Malfoy. Vedle něj Harry, jen díky fotce v Denním Věštci, poznal Rabastana Lestrangera.

„Otče," zavrčel Draco. Chytil Harryho za ruku a přitáhl jej blíž k sobě.

„Ne, už ne 'otče', Draco. Copak jsi zapomněl, zradil jsi vlastní rod," zamračeně.

„Zradil? Zabil jsi mou matku!"

„Narcissa byla jen obětí okolností," mávl Lucius rukou. „Nebyla důležitá."

„Byla to má matka!"

„Ale jdi, nikdy tě nevychovávala. Já ano! Máš svou věrnost prokazovat mě! A ne jemu!" ostře ukázal na Harryho. „A pak, nevymlouvej se na Narcissu. Svou zradu jsi plánoval už dávno. Temný pán není spokojený s tvou iluzí toho, že může nosit titul, který náleží jemu."

„Jistě, protože ty bys mu rád přenechal titul, který náleží nám a ne nějaké mudlovskou krví pošpiněnému míšenci," posměšně.

„Jen ať si ho klidně nechá," ušklíbl se Lucius. „Víš, že na titulu nezáleží. Draco... Ještě máš šanci, Přidej se k nám."

„Být Smrtijed? Sklonit se před tou špínou?" posměšně si odfrkl Draco.

„Draco, Temný pán není věčný, my bychom být mohli."

„Mluvíš o Relikviích," zamračil se Draco, pomalu spolu s Harrym postupoval dál od Luciuse a jeho společníka.

„Samozřejmě," věcně.

„Nemáš spřízněnou duši!"

„Oh, ale ano, jistěže mám, jen je právě teď... Nedostupný. Ale najdu ho a pak, budeme vládnout."

„Otče-"

„Nejsem tvůj otec, ne dokud se nepřidáš na mou stranu!"

„Na tvou nebo Pána zla?"

Lucius vrhl pohled na Rabastana, mladší Lestrange se jen ušklíbl. „Temný pán je jen název, může se za ním skrývat kdokoliv," odvětil spokojeně Lestrange. Harry si s hrůzou uvědomil, že podobný názor může mít víc Smrtijedů. Teď, když se Temný pán dostával opět k moci, Smrtijedi se cítili silnějšími, nejspíš jim zase tolik nezáleželo na tom, kterého mocného černokněžníka budou následovat.

„Nuže?"

Draco vrhl rychlý pohled na Harryho. „Ne! Incendio!" Malfoy se sehnul akorát včas, strom za ním vzplál. „Špatná volba, Draco," zavrčení. „Crucio!"

„Parmulos!" vyhrkl Draco. Luciusovo kouzlo se ve vzduchu rozpustilo. „Harry, jdi!"

„Zbláznil ses? Nenechám tě tu! Diffindo!" poslal kouzlo na Lestrangera. Rabastan s tichým smíchem uskočil, poslal Harryho směrem několik kouzel, Harrymu se podařilo několika paprskům uskočit, jeden o však trefil do ruky, vyjekl.

„Harry!" Draco odrážel kouzla, která na něj vrhal Lucius, nemohl se tak na Harryho otočit.

„To nic." Měl co dělat, aby bolestí neúpěl, ale nechtěl aby se Draco začal obávat. Skryl se za nejbližší strom, slyšel, kterak to dřeva naráží série kleteb. Opatrně se podíval na zraněnou ruku, ve tmě nemohl nic vidět, aspoň však stále byla na svém místě.

„Locomotor mortis," ledabyle mávl hůlkou v Lestrangerově směru, spíš jen aby nějakou protikletbu vyslal, než cokoliv jiného. O to větší bylo jeho překvapení, když se Rabastan na svázaných nohách zhroutil k zemi. Neváhal. „Stupefy!"

S vyřazeným útočníkem měl konečně příležitost rozhlédnout se kolem. Místo, kde stáli, byla spoušť. Draco s Luciusem stáli proti sobě a vysílali v rychlých sledech jedno kouzlo za druhým, většinu z nich Harry slyšel prvně. Draco měl na sobě ohořelý hábit, který mu odhaloval obě ruce a lehce spálený bok. Lucius byl bez hábitu, i když to spíš vypadalo, že se jej zbavil dobrovolně. Malfoy mírně krvácel z ranky na čele a vypadalo to, že má něco s kolenem.

Harry k nim s namířenou hůlkou zamířil. Lucius si zřejmě také všiml, že mladého Nebelvíra už nezaměstnává Lestrange.

„Avada kedavra!" Malfoy zamířil hůlkou jeho směrem. Potter jen tak tak zmizel za stromem.

„Ne! Crucio!" vyhrkl Draco.

„Carpe lacertus!"

„Frango ossa..."

Harry si ani nechtěl představovat, co by se stalo, kdyby některé z kouzel zasáhlo svůj cíl a bylo jedno jestli tím cílem měl být Draco nebo Lucius. Devastující síla kouzel byl tak silná, že nechtěl vidět výsledek. Naštěstí oba rodilý Malfoyové byli stejně zruční i v magických štítech.

„Pottere," ozval se tiše kousek od Harryho hlas v němž Harry rozpoznal Snapea.

„Kde jsou ostatní?"

„Neměl byste se spíš bát o sebe? Sirius studenty dovedl do hradu. Ostatní profesoři hlídají pozemky," tiše. „Pojďte..."

„Ne, co Draco?"

„Pottere, jste zraněný a-"

„Zbláznil jste se, pokud si myslíte, že tu Draca nechám!" rozhněvaně. Snape si povzdechl. Právě v té chvíli se strom vedle nich rozletěl.

Snape stáhl Harryho k zemi, před jeho protesty jej dovlekl za padlý kmen. Harry nejistě vykoukl.

„Co to dělají?"

Ani Draco ani Lucius v ruce neměli hůlku. Místo toho oba v jedné drželi nožík, v Luciusově případě dýku, a rychlými pohyby se řezali do vlastních odhalených paží.

„Krvavá magie," vydechl Snape, nevěřícně na dvojici zíral. „Musíme pryč!"

„Ne!"

„Pottere, nechápete, s čím si-"

„Nenechám tu Draca," tvrdošíjně. Snape si povzdechl.

Harry opět vykoukl. Všiml si, že ve chvíli, když některý z kouzelníků dokončil vyřezání vzoru do ruky, přendal nožík, krev rozetřel a s téměř zpěvavou kletbou krvavou dlaní zamířil na druhého kouzelníka. Harry viděl, že Luciusovi začala z úst téct krev, nevšímal si toho, jen se na Draca zlověstně ušklíbl. Několik stromů za Dracem se změnilo v prach. Plavovlasý mladík se přikrčil. Opět se řízl do ruky, následovala hlasitá latinská slova, jejichž význam Harrymu unikal. Zem kolem se otřásla. Snape stáhl Potter zpátky do úkrytu.

„Co to dělají?"

„Krvavá magie pro provedení vyžaduje krev. Vzhledem k tomu, že tu nemají koho obětovat, používají svou vlastní," tiše.

„Musíme něco udělat!" naléhal Harry.

„Pottere... Naše magie, normální magie, proti krvavé nemá šanci."

„Nebudeme se taky schovávat, zatímco Draco může zemřít!" rozhodně. Bez dalších diskuzí se Snapeem vyrazil z úkrytu, snažil se nevnímat bolavou ruku. Hůlkou namířil na Luciuse. „Glacius!"

Jeho kouzlo zaniklo těsně před tím, než plavovlasého muže zasáhlo. Lucius se jen ušklíbl jeho směrem a stejně tak k němu natáhl zakrvácenou dlaň. V té chvíli se Harryho svět ponořil do bolesti. Slyšel křik plný bolesti, ale to nemohl být on, mohl? To co jej zasáhlo bylo o tolik horší než kletba Cruciatus.

Někdo jej poplácával po tváři.

„Pottere, otevřete oči. Musíte dýchat a bolest odezní," nabádal jej Snape, který jej vtáhl opět do bezpečného úkrytu.

Harry opatrně otevřel oči. Kolem byla tma, poznal, že jsou stále v lese. Snape se nad ním skláněl, ve tváři měl jasně zřetelnou obavu.

„Co se stalo?"

„Říkal jsem vám, abyste se do toho nepletl!" nahněvaně.

„Harry!" Draco se k němu vrhl. Potter se zatvářil zmateně. Co se stalo? Jak dlouho byl mimo? Kde je Malfoy? Nejspíš něco z jeho zmatenosti řekl nahlas, protože Snape se dal do vysvětlování.

„Lucius zmizel těsně po té, co vás zasáhla kletba. Zdá se, že tento fakt někoho jiného zasáhl natolik, že sáhl po zásobách své magie," pronesl úsečným tónem. Harry pohlédl na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík byl ve tváři lehce rudý, studem, vyčerpáním, kdo ví...

„Co si udělal?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nic..."

„Ano, protože krvavá magie se v dnešní době pokládá za nic," zavrčel Snape.

„Kdybych se jí neučil, tak jsme už dávno mrtví!"

„Jak ve škole vysvětlíš své ruce?"

Harryho zrak stejně jako Dracův padl na jeho odhalená zápěstí a lokty. Většina vyřezaných symbolů, nyní z blízka Harry poznal, že jde o runy, se pomalu zatahovala. Někde kůže ještě slabě krvácela, ale i přesto, že na většině ran byla krev sražená, Dracovou krví nasáklé oblečení vykreslovalo zlověstný obrázek.

„Nemůžete to uzdravit?" zeptal se Harry Snapea. Lektvarista se ušklíbl. „Ne, je to oběť za používání krvavé magie. Pokud kouzelník používá svou krev, rány se musí zahojit sami, po mudlovsku."

Draco si povzdechl. „Nedělej si s tím starosti, věděl jsem to. O nic nejde," pokrčení rameny.

„Draco," začal Snape.

„Nech to na pak. Nemusíme se teď náhodou dostat do školy?"

„Fajn!" vyštěkl Snape. „Pottere, můžete chodit?"

Harry se zkusil postavit, v hlavě mu třeštilo a svět kolem se podivně točil. Draco jej objal a pomohl mu udržet se na nohou.

Profesor lektvarů je chvíli pozoroval, pak si sundal hábit, mlčky ho podal Dracovi a převzal jeho místo po Harryho boku. Plavovlasý mladík si oblékl Snapeův hábit, snad se mu aspoň na chvíli podaří zakrýt ruce a předejít tak nepříjemným poznámkám a zbytečné zvídavosti profesorů.


	62. Chapter 62

**Napříč časem –**

Až na ošetřovně Harry zjistil, jak dopadli ostatní studenti, kteří s nimi měli v lese školní trest. Ron i Seamus měli velké množství velkých bolestivých modřin, většina nepochybně ze zběsilého útěku lesní zvěře, seděli nyní na posteli, stále oblečení ve špinavých hábitech a sledovali ostatní. Nott měl na čele nepěkně vypadající bouli a jak Harry z řečí madame Pomfreyové zjistil, měl i těžký otřes mozku. To by vysvětlovalo jeho stále dokola omílané fráze o tom, kterak nechápe jak se to mohlo stát a proč jej nikdo nevaroval? Jediný byl převlečený do nemocničního erárního oblečení a ležel v posteli zakrytý dekou.

Harry ho na jednu stranu i chápal. Pokud mezi útočníky byl Nottův otec, pak jak bylo možné, že o tom nevěděl. Na druhou stranu se zdálo, že útok na ně byl jen využitou příležitostí. Temní kouzelníci v lese očividně šli po něčem jiném, než jsou zbloudilí studenti.

Zabini z celé události vyšel nezraněn, stále kousek od Notta a i přes svůj stálý stoický výraz vypadal řádně otřeseně. Sirius na ně také čekal na ošetřovně, měl obvázanou nohu a na obličeji mast zakrývající popáleninu. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a dokonce v nich bylo i několik polámaných větviček. Kromě Siriuse a madame Pomfreoyové zde byla jen profesorka McGonagallová. Ostatní profesoři ještě stále prohledávali školní pozemky a zajišťovali bezpečnost ostatních studentů.

Snape dovlekl Harryho na ošetřovnu, pustil ho na nejbližší postel a jak se zjišťovat, co přesně se jeho manželovi stalo a jak jsou na tom ostatní žáci.

„Kde je pan Malfoy?" ozvala se ošetřovatelka, když skoukla Harryho poraněnou ruku a rozhlédla se kolem.

Harry zmateně zamrkal. Byl by přísahal, že ještě před chvíli byl Draco s nima, ale na ošetřovnu opravdu nedorazil

„Dracův školní trest byl zrušen," řekl Snape. Potter si matně vybavil, že Snape s Dracem cestou do školy něco tiše řešili. Měl však dost práce s tím, aby se soustředil na pokládáni nohy před nohy, než aby mohl odposlouchávat o čem se baví.

„Ale pan Nott říkal, že-"

„Pokud se nemýlím, tak pan Nott má otřes mozku," zamračil se na ošetřovatelku Snape.

„Severusi, jsi si jistý, že-" začala profesorka McGonagallová.

„Ano, naprosto," odseknutí. „Nyní byste se měli starat o žáky, kteří opravdu byli zraněni."

Obě starší ženy se na něj zamračili. Harry mohl jen odhadovat, zda Snapeovi jeho verzi věří, nebo řešení případného problému nechávají být.

Poppy Pomfreyová opět vzala do rukou Harryho loket, zamračeně na něj poklepala hůlkou a zamumlala sérii léčitelských kouzel.

„Pana Pottera zasáhlo také nervový systém oslabující kouzlo," dodal Snape. Léčitelka i profesorka McGonagallová se zamračila. „Crucio?"

„Možná..." Snape se zatvářil trochu nejistě. Kletba, která Pottera zasáhla byla určitě silnější než Cruciatus, ale ženám o tom říct nemohl. Musel by pak totiž přiznat, jak se Krvavého kouzelníka zbavili a pak by buď sebe nebo někoho jiného dostal do podezření z používání Krvavé magie.

Léčitelka se na Snapea opět zamračila, dnes s ním byla očividně velmi nespokojená. Poodešla do skladu lektvarů, chvíli se v něm přehrabovala a pak se vrátila z ostře modrým lektvarem.

„Vypijte to, pane Pottere," podala mu flakónek.

„Co to je?" roztřesenou rukou po lahvičce sáhl. Cestou z lesa se tolik soustředil na chůzi, že většinu bolesti, která v jeho těle přetrvávala, ano necítil. Teď, když ležel na lůžku se k němu ve vlnách vracela. Nebyla to jako po kletbě Crucio, ale velmi podobné. Jen doufal, že nic takového už nikdy nezažije. To raději opravdu tu kletbu Crucio. Po téhle zkušenosti vlastně ani moc nechápal, proč Crucio byla zakázaná a tolik obávaná kletba.

„Lektvar proti bolesti a na uklidnění nervů."

„Proti bolesti?" pochybovačně, lektvar proti bolesti v hodinách lektvarů vařili a takhle určitě nevypadal.

„Je to pokročilý lektvar, pane Potter," odsekl Snape.

„Je speciálně určen na následky kouzla Cruciatus," dodala mírně profesorka McGonagallová.

„Myslel jsem, že následky se léčit nedají?" zmateně. Navíc si určitě nepamatoval, že by mu minulý rok někdo po zkušenosti s Voldemortem nějaký lektvar nabízel.

„Ne na následky duševní," řekl Siriuse, kterému došlo, že Harry přemýšlí nad Nevillovými rodiči. „Je to na následky fyzické."

„Oh..." stále trochu nejistě si lektvar prohlížel.

„Merline, Pottere, vypijte to!" vyštěkl Snape.

„Severusi!" okřikla jej lékouzelnice. „To dítě očividně prošlou traumatickou zkušeností, dej mu pokoj!"

Harry s povzdychem vypil obsah flakónku. Cítil, jak se mu tělem rozlévá teplo, ovšem nijak velká úleva nepřišla. Zmateně pohlédl na ošetřovatelku. Madame Pomfreyová nad ním se zamračeným výrazem několikrát mávla hůlkou, pak jí s povzdychem sklonila. „Obávám se, že víc pro vás udělat nemohu. Musíte počkat až příznaky sami odezní. Doufejme, že to bude do zítřejšího rána."

„Dobře, dobře, když jsou všichni víceméně v pořádku, půjdu o tom zpravit ředitele," řekla profesorka McGonagallová. S posledním pohledem na tři Nebelvírské studenty opustila ošetřovnu.

„Ano, jistě. Tedy... Pane Zabini, pane Weasley a pane Finnigane, vy tři můžete jít," prohlásila léčitelka. Theodore Nott mezitím stihl usnout, léčitelka nad ním jen nespokojeně zamlaskala, očividně vůbec nebyla šťastná z toho, jak školní trest dopadl.

„A teď chci vědět, kde je pan Malfoy a zda potřebuje mé ošetření?" otočila se na Snapea. „A nechoďte na mě s těma řečma, že nebyl s váma!"

„Draco je v pořádku," zamračil se na ní Snape.

„Chci ho vid-"

„Ne, postarám se o to," pokračoval lektvarista.

„Severusi," varovně. „Zdraví studentů je má zodpovědnost. Chápu, že je zde něco, o čem očividně nechceš, aby zbytek sboru věděl, ale já-"

„Postarám se o to!"

„Poppy," začal smířlivě Sirius. „Postarej se o Theodora a Harryho, Draca nech na nás." Sirius střelil pohledem po Snapeovi, očividně taky netušil, o se děje, ale podpořil Snapeovo rozhodnutí.

Léčitelka si povzdechla, byla jí jasné, že tenhle boj prohrála. „Fajn," nasupeně. „Pane Potter, lehněte si a nechte lektvar pracovat."

„Ale já jsem chtěl-" začal namítat, chtěl najít Draca a ujistit se, že je v pořádku. Rána na boku vypadala bolestivě a Dracovy ruce určitě potřebovaly aspoň mudlovské ošetření.

„Dost! Spát a hned!"

Black se Snapeem zatím opustili ošetřovnu. Harry si s povzdechem lehl zpátky na polštář.

-HPT-

Ráno, když konečně z větší části odezněly účinky bolestivé kletby, byl Harry propuštěn z ošetřovny. Stejně tak Nott, který zamračeně zamířil do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Potter napadlo, jestli Zmijozelský student bude psát svému otci o tom, co se stalo a zda pak z toho pro někoho vzejdou nějak následky. Přeci jen pokud Nottův otec nebyl přítomen a o akci nevěděl, je klidně možné, že půjde za Voldemortem. A pokud o Luciusově iniciativě nevěděl, kdo ví jak bude reagovat.

Naštěstí byl stále ještě víkend, jak zvláštní to bylo. Harrymu přišlo, že od chvíle kdy zjistil, že školní trest bude probíhat v Zapovězeném lese, už uběhlo daleko víc času. Zamířil do Nebelvírské věže. Šel s jasným cílem – Pobertův plánek. Cestou se mu podařilo vyhnout se většině ze studentů. Naštěstí zpráva o útoku se zatím nestihla příliš rozšířit. V ložnici našel spícího Seamuse v Deanově objetí. Harry se na ten výjev zamračil, měl za to, že oba Nebelvíři jsou heterosexuální, nebo minimálně nemají vztah spolu. Možná jen po nočním zážitku Seamus potřeboval přátelskou náruč. Neville v ložnici nebyl, nebylo divu, byl víkend a ten většinou spolu s Hannah trávili u Nevillovy babičky. Harry se s ním před pár dny bavil a tak věděl, že v době, kdy jsou doma chystají věci pro miminko. Zdálo se, že až Hannah porodí, budou opravdu žít u Nevillovy babičky. Hannah se po prázdninách vrátí do školy dostudovat šestý a sedmý ročník, stejně tak Neville. O dítě se jim mezitím bude starat Augusta, studenti budou víkendy s potomkem trávit doma a do výchovy se zapojovat. Harry si to vůbec neuměl představit, lítat mezi školou a péčí o dítě.

Ron už byl vzhůru, seděl na posteli a mžouravě si Harryho prohlížel.

„Ahoj, jak je?" zeptal se ho Potter. V noci se ani nestihl zeptat, jak na tom kamarád je.

„Jo, dobrý. Co to mělo být?"

„Co? Útok? Nevím," pravdivě.

„Ne, to je mi jasné, myslím Mal-Draca. Proč Snape řekl, že tam nebyl?" zmateně.

„Uhm, no..."

„Merline, tak mi to nemusíš říkat," zamračeně. „Vlastně to možná bude lepší, jestli je to něco s čím nechci mít nic společného!"

„Jo..." přehraboval se v kufru a hledal plánek. Hůlkou na něj poklepal. Zamračeným pohledem přejížděl plán Bradavického hradu. Draco nikde poblíž Zmijozelské koleje neviděl, kde mohl být?

Konečně jej objevil. Tečka s Dracovým jménem stále v místnosti v Snapeových komnatách. Harry si nemyslel, že jde o ložnici, protože v místnosti o kousek dál viděl dvě nehybné tečky se jmény Severuse Snapea a Siriuse Blacka. Pottera nejednou napadlo, jak Pobertové různé části hradu do plánku zabudovali. Přeci jen soukromé ubikace měl student určitě problém vidět.

„Musím jít, tak..." otočil se na Rona. Weasley jen mávl rukou. Lehl si zpátky do postele. Harry se ušklíbl, bylo mu jasné, že Rona do Zapovězeného lesa už nikdo nikdy nedostane.

Zamířil do Snapeových komnat, jen doufal, že lektvarista nebude moc nevrlý až jej probudí.

Před vchodem do lektvaristových soukromých prostor ještě ještě zkontroloval Pobertův plánek. Ke své spokojenosti zjistil, že Snape už není nehybnou tečnou v ložnici, ale pohybující se tečkou v obývacím pokoji.

Zaklepal.

„Co?!" dveře se rozrazily. „Pottere," povzdychl si Snape. „Buďte potichu, Black ještě spí."

„A Draco?"

„Co s ním?"

„Ještě spí? Je tady? Tedy, vím, že je tady, ale co tady dělá?"

Snape si opět povzdychl, Nebelvíři byli tak neodbytní. Pustil Pottera dovnitř.

„Draco, jak víte, byl zraněný, musel jsem ho ošetřit a nebylo by vhodné, aby v jeho stavu šel do Zmijozelské koleje."

Harry se na něj slabě zamračil. „Můžu ho vidět?"

„Co na něm asi tak uvidíte? Uvidíte ho až se probudí," rozhodně.

„Ale-"

„Až se probudí!"

Harry si povzdych, nemohl si Sirius vzít někoho příjemnějšího?

Sedl si na gauč, všiml si, že Snape je v polovině snídaně. Na jedné straně stolku měl velký talíř plný máslových sušenek, kousek vedle konvici a hrnek s kávou. Na druhé straně stolu byly dvě hromádky domácích úkolů. Lektvarista nejspíš využil toho, že Sirius ještě spí a dal se do opravování studentských prací.

Snape si sedl naproti němu, nejspíš na místo, které před okamžikem opustil, zamračil se na fakt, že Potter se sám obsloužil máslovými sušenkami.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem. „Nemáte čaj, nebo dýňový džus?"

Snape zavřel oči, pravděpodobně v duchu počítal do deseti, mávl hůlkou a vedle Pottera se objevil velký hrnek s čajem. Harry se zkusmo napil, zašklebil se, ale raději pomlčel o tom, že by raději jiný, nejlépe slazený čaj.

„Je Draco v pořádku? A Sirius?" zajímal se po chvíli Harry. Nechtěl čekat, až se některý z jmenovaných probudí, chtěl vědět hned teď, jak na tom jsou. Navíc se zdálo, že Snape se sám od sebe k vysvětlení a odpovědím mít nebude, nejspíš by se každou chvíli vrátil opravování úkolů.

„Sirius bude v pořádku, i když ne díky své nezodpovědnosti," zamručel Snape. „Draco taky, použil dost své magie na to, aby zaútočil na Luciuse, takže bude chvíli trvat, než se mu magické jádro zcela obnoví a bylo by dobré, kdyby po ten čas neprováděl žádná složitá kouzla. To naštěstí pro něj ve škole nehrozí."

„Jak to, že použil moc magie?" zmateně. Měl za to, že kouzelník může čarovat jen s tou magií, kterou má. Samozřejmě věděl, že některý kouzelník je mocnější než jiný, ale bral to jako fakt.

„Dracova magie ještě není ustálená, stále se vyvíjí, stejně jako vaše. Je nějaký důvod proto, aby nedospělý kouzelník čaroval jen pod dospělým dozorem," zamračil se na něj Snape. „Při použití Krvavé magie sáhl do zásob, které ještě neměl mít k dispozici, může být rád, že své magické jádro nepřečerpal, jinak by taky mohl skončit jako moták."

„To se může stát?"

„No, ne úplně," Snape znejistěl. „Kouzelník, nedospělý nebo z nějakého důvodu ještě nevyvinutý, může sáhnout po magii, kterou ještě normálně nemá k dispozici. Až dospěje, tak jí mít bude a bude moci bez problémů čarovat. Ale do té chvíle ne. A pokud tu magii použije a použije jí mnoho, přečerpá své magické jádro a to může zaniknout."

„Takže bude bez magie."

„Ale jen na krátký čas. Čaroděj nemůže bez magického jádra existovat, zemře."

„Jak to? Jsou přeci oblasti, kde není magie."

„Ano, ale magické jádro máte stále, i když na magii v něm na tom místě nedosáhnete," vysvětlil Snape. Harry na něj zíral, až teď mu došlo, co se Dracovi mohlo stát.

„Ale Draco bude v pořádku?" ujišťoval se.

„Ano, ne jeho zásluhou, je to jen dílem štěstí, že na kouzlo, které použil jeho magie ještě jakžtakž stačila. S Krvavou magií si ale neměl zahrávat," rozhořčeně.

„Jo, co to vlastně je. Krvavá magie?"

Snape se na něj zamračil.

„No co? Ve škole se takové věci neučíme!"

„Krvavá magie je odvětví temné magie, takže vy ani neuvažujte o tom, že byste se jí chtěl naučit. Je to ale magie, která stejným dílem dává i bere. Jako Necromancie, o té toho jistě víte dost, když se jí začal učit váš velký vzor Regulus Black," posměšně.

„Co si bere?" nechtěl teď probírat Reguluse, chtěl se dozvědět víc o Dracovi, o tom co se s ním děje.

„Draco, vzhledem k tomu, jak pokročilá kouzla byl schopen používat a že odolal černokněžníkovi, jakým je Lucius Malfoy, se musel Krvavé magii začít učit už dávno. Krvavého kouzelníka zle poměrně dobře poznat, zvláště pro lidi, kteří jej důvěrně znají. Kouzelník používající Krvavou magii má zbělení."

„Cože má?" nechápavě.

„Část těla kouzelníka nebo čarodějky zbělá. Jistě jste si všiml, že Dracovy vlasy jsou výrazně bělejší."

Harry se zamyslel, měl za to, že takové Draco prostě vlasy má, určitě by to nedával za vinu nějakému druhu magie.

„A Lucius má bílé oči. Dalším kouzelníkem známým v používání Krvavé magie byl Gellert Grindelwald, viděl jste někdy jeho obrázek? Grindelwald měl čistě bílou pokožku," pokračoval Snape. Potter obrázek někdejšího Pána zla samozřejmě viděl, na kůži se v té době nezaměřoval, bylo ale klidně možné, že byla nepřirozeně bílá. Náhle si vzpomněl na Dracovu černou auru, kterou viděl v době, kdy vypil Lektvar pro vidění magické aury. A to tomu nepřikládat důležitost! Měl se Draca zeptat už prve, jestli za tím něco není.

„Když přestane magii používat, tak se barva zase změní?" napadlo ho. Snape se na něj podíval, jakoby se zbláznil. „Pottere, kdo jednou začne Krvavou magii používat, nemůže přestat. Nejen, že magie je silně návyková, ale vyžaduje oběti. Podobně jako Necromancie, ta vyžaduje duše, Krvavá magie vyžaduje krev. Magie začne kouzelníka provázet silným nutkáním a pak mu začne způsobovat fyzické i psychické obtíže až ho většinou, i kdyby nechtěl dožene k nějakému obětování. Když ne, tak kouzelník zemře."

„Oh... A jak často musí magii někoho obětovat?"

„Nemusí to být někdo. Tedy u Necromancie asi ano, tvor s duší. Ale u Krvavé magie stačí krev, nemusí jít být tolik, aby někoho zabila," zamyšleně.

„Jak to, že toho o tom tolik víte?"

Snape si povzdechl. „Ve škole jsme se o různé druhy magie dost zajímal."

„Severus byl prohnilý Zmijozel se vším všudy," ozval se směrem z ložnice Siriusův hlas. Black za sebou zavřel dveře a vešel do obývacího pokoje. Snape se na něj zamračil.

„Nebo mi snad chceš tvrdit, že za tvou touhou učit se silnější magii nebyla mocichtivost?" usmál se na lektvaristu Black.

„Jistěže ano. Chtěl jsem najít moc, která by mě v očích ostatních dostala výše než kde jsem jako syn mudly stál."

„Ale nenaučil jste se jí?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ne," povzdechnutí. „Ještě než jsem zjistil, že mé magické jádro je světlé, tak mě odradilo množství temnoty, které se za Krvavou magií skrývá."

„Myslíte, že Draco byl poslední rok takový protivný kvůli tomu?"

Snape s Blackem si vyměnili pohled. „Je to možné," opatrně začal Sirius.

„Pokud neměl kdy a kde provést rituál darování krve, pak na něj magie tlačila a on musel vzdorovat," dodal Snape.

„Ale co teď? To bude muset celý život používat krvavou magii?"

„Ano," prostě.

„Možná se někdy doba změní a nebude to zakázaná forma, ale do té doby to bude muset dělat tajně."

Potter se na oba zamračil. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, co mu tady říkali. Navíc Draco s ním měl žít o mnoho let více než žije běžný kouzelník. Ne jen o mnoho let, měl s ním žít navždy. Co když tomu Krvavá magie nějak zabrání? Co když nebude moci používat Relikvie Smrti. I když to asi ne, Relikvie byly prakticky temné artefakty. Zvláštní, možná je tedy pak nebude moci používat on, jako světlý kouzelník...

„Dobře, dobře," zamyšleně. „S tím se asi nedá nic dělat. Co když to někdo zjistí?"

„To samozřejmě nesmí, Draca by čekal Azkaban," rozhodně řekl Snape.

„No jo, ale co ty rány, zmizí?"

„Ne, bohužel. Zůstanou mu jizvy. Nezbývá než doufat, že si jich nikdo v blízké době nevšimne. Draco bude muset chodit většinu času s dlouhými rukávy. Nejspíš pokaždé když magii použije. Krvavé magii se ale moc kouzelníků nevěnuje, takže nemyslím, že si někdo dokáže jizvy nebo i rány spojit s používáním tohoto typu magie, spíš..."

„Spíš co?"

„Spíš si nejspíš lidé budou myslet, že je Draco psychicky labilnější."

„Jak labilnější?" nechápal Harry.

„Jako, že se sebepoškozuje. Že se záměrně řeže," řekl Black. Harry na něj nechápavě zíral. „Proč by to měl dělat?"

Dospělí jen pokrčili rameny. „Pro některé dospívající je ta doba nesnesitelná a hledají různé úniky. Je to hodně populární v mudlovském světě."

Zelenooký mladík si oba chvíli prohlížel, nebyl si jistý zda si z něj nedělají srandu.

„Fajn, no... Co se vlastně stalo s Malfoyem?"

„Ach, Lucius utekl," posměšně se usmál Snape. „Nevím jak dlouho se Lucius Krvavé magii věnuje a nakolik zdatný v ní je, ale ve chvíli, kdy vás zasáhla jeho kletba, tak Draco začal trochu víc šílet. Jeho kouzlo Luciuse zasáhlo jen částečně, ale i to stačilo k tomu, aby se dal na ústup. Navíc už určitě musel zjistit, že z jeho stoupenců mu žádný na pomoc nepřijde."

„Jak to? Co se s ostatními stalo?"

„Lucius sebou vzal Rabastana Lestrangera," Snape se zamračil, nejspíš jej tento fakt netěšil. „Měl přenášedlo a zmizel dřív, než jsem mohl něco udělat a Draco stále šílel, takže... A ostatní, kteří přišli s Luciusem se postupně taky vytratili. S určitostí můžeme říct, že mnoho z nich bylo zraněno, někteří vážně. Bohužel se žádného nepodařilo zachytit," sklesle.

„Jo, to je škoda," dodal Black. „Mohli jsme zjistit, co v lese dělali a na čí rozkaz."

„Nebyli to Smrtijedi, že?" zajímal se Harry. „Většina z nich ale byla, nebo ne?"

„Máme teorii," začal Sirius.

„Ničím nepodloženou," zasáhl Snape. „Takže to nikde nešiřte!"

„Myslíme si, že Lucius verbuje lidi proti Voldemortovi."

„Jakože si dělá vlastní stranu?"

„Jo, tak nějak... I když spíš dělá stranu temna, jakože-"

„Chce svrhnout Voldemorta?" napadlo Harryho.

„No, ano... Je to několikátá akce černokněžníků, která není dílem Smrtijedů," začal Black. „Nevím co v lese dělali a-"

„Na začátku říkali něco o jednorožcích," zamyslel se Harry. „Ten vedle Malfoy byl Šedohřbet, že jo? Vlkodlak, který změnil Remuse?"

Black pochmurně přikývl. „Fenrir Šedohřbet byl vždycky na Luciusově straně. Lucius sice nikdy neměl rád míšence a vlkodlaky odjakživa opovrhoval, ale s Fenrirem mají společnou prohnilost."

„Šedohřbet je na straně Temného pána jen proto, že je na jeho straně Lucius. Kdyby Lucius odešel, půjde s ním i Fenrir a s ním všichni vlkodlaci," dodal Snape.

„Ale proč? Proč podporuje Malfoye?" Harry nechápal. Jistě, teď už tu temnotu v Luciusovi téměř taky viděl, ale předtím? Kde se tedy vzala ta vlkodlačí oddanost?

„Myslíme si," Black si opět vyměnil pohled s manželem, „máme za to, že Fenrirovi se Malfoy líbí."

Harry udělal znechucený zvuk. Opravdu lidé udělali tolik rozhodnutí jen proto, že někde v dálce byla možná vidina sexu? Navíc vlkodlak si přeci nemohl myslet, že vznešený Malfoy by se s ním vyspal, natož s ním měl vztah.

„Voldemortovi to nevadí, že Malfoy jde proti němu?"

„Kdo ví jestli to věděl. Teď už to nejspíš ví, o jejich noční akci se brzo dozví každý. Možná nyní udělá nějaká opatření, protřídí řady svých přívrženců."

„Je mi ale divné, že Voldemort do teď téměř nic neudělal. Už je to skoro rok, co je zpátky a-"

„Měl byste být rád," zamračil se na něj Snape.

„Voldemort své zraky obrací na Ministerstvo."

„Blacku!" okřikl jej Snape.

„Co? Může to vědět."

„Co?" zajímal se Harry.

„Pán zla se nevrátil úplně psychicky v pořádku. Zdá se, že se upnul na zjištění jak přesně zní Věštba, která se týká jeho a vás," řekl Snape.

„Na to už měl ale rok."

„Dostat se do prostor na Ministerstvu, kde se proroctví nachází není tak snadné," vysvětlil Sirius. „Navíc schránku s jasnovidectvím může vyzvednout pouze ten, koho se týká. Takže ty nebo on. Kdybys o věštbě už nevěděl, nejspíš by se pokusil nějak dosáhnout toho, abys na Ministerstvo šel a pak by ti jí nějakým způsobem sebral. Takhle musí vymyslet jiný způsob."

„Navíc musel vysvobodit své stoupence z Azkabanu," dodal Snape. „Rozhodně si nemyslete, že Temný pán nějak zahálí. To, že nevěděl o Luciusově počínání je jen náhoda, kterou určitě brzo napraví."

„Nemůže hned, sotva si obstará hmotné tělo ovládnout svět. Je to sice jen necelých třináct let, ale svět se změnil, musí se mu přizpůsobit."

Harry si povzdechl, věděl, že mají pravdu. Upřímně byl rád, že Voldemort jak jeho tak svět nechává na pokoji. Jen to byla taková nejistota, netušit co plánuje, co přijde...


	63. Chapter 63

**Napříč časem –**

Harry se vrátil do Nebelvírské věže. Tušil, že Draca ten den neuvidí, jen doufal, že mu Snape říkal pravdu a Draco bude v pořádku. Ty informace o Krvavé magii ho dost znepokojily. Daleko víc než Necromancie, i když to možná bylo tím, že žádného Necromancera osobně neznal a věci, které psal Regulus byly přeci jen roky vzdálené. Někdy mu úplně nedocházelo, že Regulus opravdu žil a všechny ty věci prožil. Bylo to tak neuvěřitelné, téměř jako fikce.

Když tak nad Regulem přemýšlel, jeho zrak padl na deník. Dlouho v něm nečetl. Věděl proč tomu tak je. Roky v Regulově vesmíru se přehouply a za tři roky měl mladý Black zemřít nebo zmizet.

S chmurnýma myšlenkama otevřel deník.

 _15.06.1977_

 _Za chvíli je konec školního roku, ale já mám pocit, že pořádně ani nezačal, nějak neuvěřitelně rychle to uběhlo. Ty měsíce po Imbolcu byly jako v mlze, moc si z toho nepamatuju, neuvědomuju co přesně se dělo, s kým jsem o čem mluvil. Ale nejspíš jsem nijak podezřele nepůsobil. Hodně se ve škole probírali Smrtijedi a Voldemort a údajný útok na Prasinky. Nikdo neví nic konkrétního. Ve škole je několik starších studentů, kteří mezi Smrtijedy patří, ale ti mlčí. Myslím, že pokud Voldemort a jeho skupina usiluje o získání moci silou, pak jim tyhle řeči jsou ku prospěchu. To je trochu znepokojující. Možná to zanikne, možná z toho nic nebude. Ale ve skupině Smrtijedů jsou mocní kouzelníky, aspoň ty, o kterých vím. Určitě se nenechají jen tak odradit. Opravdu nerad bych se dočkal války. Stále ještě žije dost čarodějek a kouzelníků, kteří zažili válku s Grindelwaldem, určitě udělají co bude v jejich silách, aby se nerozhořely nové boje._

 _Nemám z toho dobrý pocit. Něco se blíží, možná to s Voldemortem nesouvisí, jenže něco na tom se mi nezdá. Na druhou stranu co já vím, je mi čtrnáct, v politice se neangažuju, válku jsme nezažil a vlastně netuším po čem Smrtijedi dychtí._

Harryho stále víc vytáčely zápisky o Voldemortovi a o Smrtijedech. Jak Regulus správně psal, on do toho neviděl a přesto se zdálo, že chápe víc než ti, kteří to věcí viděl mohli a měli! Kde byl Brumbál, kde bylo Ministerstvo kouzel, kde byli Bystrozoři? Proč tihle všichni neumlčeli Voldemorta hned v začátku?

 _08.08.1977_

 _Má patnácté narozeniny proběhly velice v klidu. Myslím, že matka se ještě zlobí kvůli minulému létu. Otec, když jsem ho v létě prvně spatřil, vypadal podivně hrdě. Moc dlouho mu to ale nevydrželo. I doma se probírá stávající situace, dozvěděl jsem se tak o Voldemortovi a jeho skupině o něco víc. Rodiče se kvůli tomu dost hádají. Matka je nadšená představou nového Temného pána, kde se ta myšlenka vzala, kdo ví? Přeci Voldemort není žádný Temný pán, nebo je? Můj otec miluje černou magii, tu nejtemnější a nejzlověstnější, i když se jí sám bojí používat. Přesto není nadšený vyhlídkou toho, že nějaký neznámý kouzelník by měl nosit název Temný pán. Kdo ví, možná si můj drahý otec po minulém létě představoval, že na tuhle cestu nastoupím já a fakt, že mě někdo předběhl nevnímá moc vřele..._

 _Sirius se hned po konci školního roku odstěhoval k Potterům. V květnu mu bylo sedmnáct, tak s tím rodiče nemohou nic dělat. Dost mě to mrzí, jistě, poslední roky jsme se nebavili a téměř se ani nevídali, ale mít tady bratra by bylo uklidňující. Vůbec nechápu, proč Sirius nemohl aspoň ten rok počkat. Přeci jen Potter co vím tak chodí s to Severusovou bývalou přítelkyni, Evansová, nebo tak nějak. Nepochybuji o tom, že budou celé léto spolu a co tam Sirius teda bude dělat? Jedině že by se už úplně zbláznil a měl snad něco s tím otrhancem. Remus Lupin, zjistil jsem si vše o nejbližších přátelím mého bratra, koneckonců někdo z nás musí být tím zodpovědným a když on jako ten starší není, pak to zbývá na mě. Lupin má výrazně jantarové oči a upřímně mám všechny své spolužáky za hlupáky, pokud ještě nepřišli na to, že je vlkodlakem. Samozřejmě k mému objevu přispělo, když jsem před dvěma roky použil Lektvar na vidění aury. Pokud Siriusův milostný zájem jde tímhle směrem, pak se obávám, že je ztracený. Vlkodlaci jsou temná stvoření a já proti nim nic nemám. Ne kvůli tomu, že jsou vlkodlaky. Ale proto, jaký mají v naší společnosti status - nežádoucí. Vzít si vlkodlaka je společenská degradace, sebevražda. No, ještě by to možná byla dobrá volba, zvlášť když zvážím kdo by jako další připadal v úvahu, Pettigrew. Nechápu jak se ti tři, Potter, Lupin a Sirius mohou přátelit s někým takovým. Navíc vím ze spolehlivého zdroje, že Pettigrew je mezi studenty, kteří se v létě před jejich sedmým ročníkem připojí k řadám Smrtijedů. A nejen on. Téměř všichni Zmijozelští studenti, kteří skončili šestý a sedmý ročník se k Voldemortovi připojí, v Havraspáru je to víc jak polovina, z Nebelvíru je jich o poznání méně, ale přesto dost, jediná kolej o které jsem neslyšel, že by se někdo z nich mezi Smrtijedy hrnul je Mrzimor. Ještě v době, kdy ze školy vyšel Malfoyův ročník mezi sebe, tehdy ještě Walpružiny rytíře, brali jen kouzelníky, kteří školy řádně dokončili. Co se teď děje? Mobilizují snad?_

Pettigrew už byl Smrtijedem tak dávno před tím než zradil jeho rodiče? Jak to, že to jeho přátelé nevěděli? Přeci celý sedmý ročník s ním byli den co den v kontaktu? Harry netušil co se stalo, neuměl si představit, že by se Ron přidal ke Smrtijedům a on o tom nevěděl. Siriuse se ptát nechtěl, zbytečně by to otevíralo staré rány. Navíc by u toho rozhovoru určitě zase byl Snape a Harry nepochyboval, že rok 1977 byl i jeho prvním rokem u řadách Lorda Voldemorta.

 _10.09.1977_

 _Pátý ročník, poslední rok, kdy uvidím Siriuse. Vůbec totiž nepochybuji o tom, že po skončení školy se můj předrahý sourozenec vypaří a bude dělat, že s naší rodinou nemá vůbec nic společného a stejné příjmení je jen shoda náhod. V létě za mnou přišel démon Bael, dal mi další štos knih, které musím nastudovat. Naštěstí v některých se už začala objevovat i praktická část, různé rituály, kletby.. Seraphim mi slíbil, že až se vše dostatečně naučím, tak společně budeme praktikovat a zdokonalovat kouzla. Řekl mi, že kletby a rituály uvedené v knihách jsou jen orientační. Že Necromanceři se jimi řídí jen jako jakýmsi vodítkem, jak by to asi tak mělo být a mohlo dopadnout. Ale jinak si Necromancer rituály i kouzla a kletby přizpůsobuje sobě a své magii. Bael mi vysvětlil, že až budu dospělý a má magie se plně rozvine a až budu o mít ten správný cit na temné umění, tak to sám poznám, co kdy je třeba udělat. Runové jádro pro stabilizaci vyžaduje obětiny, duše, nejlépe. Bael mi řekl, že sám od sebe kouzelník duši vzít nemůže, až je Necromancie velice silná magie, tak ani ona toho není schopná. Rozhodl proto, že následující léto budu muset jít a nají si Mozkomora. Nejlépe ještě nezrozeného Mozkomora, kterého si budu moci vychovat a který bude duše obětovávat na můj příkaz a místo mě..._

Harry samozřejmě už věděl, že Necromancer musí obětovávat něčí duše, jen netušil jak to dělá. A ta část s Mozkomorem, to bylo hodně zvláštní. Potter o Mozkomorech věděl jen to, že střeží Azkabanské vězení, ale jak a kde vznikají to mu nikdo neřekl. Zvláštní, a to by jeden řekl, že se to budou učit v hodinách Obrany proti černé magii nebo minimálně v Péči o kouzelné tvory. Musel na to vznést dotaz, Sirius by to koneckonců vědět mohl.

 _29.10.1977_

 _Po různých peripetiích se mi podařilo zjistit jak jsou na tom mí spolužáci ohledně údajného Temného pána. Ano, už je to prakticky všeobecně známo, že Voldemort, nebo lépe Lord Voldemort, jak se sám neváhal titulovat, se prohlásil za Temného pána, Pána zla, Vůdce temnoty... Kecy! Může být temným kouzelníkem, silným černokněžníkem, ale Pánem zla? Kde na to přišel?_

 _Barty, Rabastan, Evan, všichni vrstevníci ze Zmijozelu jsou od léta v jeho řadách. Leslie a Katharina údajně ne, ale to jen proto, že se jednoho dne chystají stát něčíma věrnýma ženuškama – ozdobama bez vůle. V šestém ročníku se svou věrností netají dvojčata Carrowova a samozřejmě Marvella Smithová, která chodí s Amucusem Carrowem. I když ta spíš věrnost prokazuje partnerovi než nějakému nanicovatému Temnému pánovi. Jak jinak u Mrzimorky._

 _A Severusům ročník? Nebo lépe Siriusův? Zdá se, že tam není nikdo neutrální, buď jsou s temnou stranou nebo se světlou. Kdo vede světlou stranu? Ani jsem netušil, že je nějaká strana..._

 _Pettigrew, Severus, Mulciber, Avery, Dolohov... Všechno to jsou Zmijozelové, ale musí se počítat i s tím, že většina z nich chodí s dívkama z jiných kolejí, nejčastěji z Havraspáru, a ty budou stát v případě nějakého konfliktu na jejich straně..._

 _A to mě přivádí k dalšímu, nejspíš ne tak palčivému, ale přesto pro mě nepříjemnému, tématu. Náš předrahý ředitel Brumbál oznámil, že na Yule bude ve škole Vánoční ples. Je pro páté, šesté a sedmé ročníky. Řekl to způsobem, jakože každý je povinen jít. Ples se bude konat den předtím, než studenti odjíždí na prázdniny domů, zrádně! Nemohu se tomu tak lehce vyhnout. A co je ještě horší, Brumbál po nás požaduje, abychom na ples přišli v párech! V párech! Jako já a někdo další! A ne kamarád, řekl to velice jasně, jaký pár myslí._

 _Možná bych měl být vděčný, že má mysli se taky zaobírá věcmi typickými pro můj věk, ale nejsem! Raději bych desetkrát prošel Ravenholmem, než aby ve škole potupně zjišťoval jaká dívka či chlapec by semnou na ples šli. Merline, vždyť jsem Zmijozel, můj výběr je velmi limitován!_

 _11.11.1977_

 _Musím na to jít strategicky. Bál je ještě daleko, ale páry se už začali tvořit a to podezřele rychle, přitom většina z nich určitě vznikla až teď. Jak je to možné? Je pro každého tak snadné přijít za někým dalším a požádat ho, navíc se trefit tak, aby to byl někdo kdo neodmítne? Všiml jsem si, že ve škole se před plánovaným plesem začaly dvořit dvojice čistě chlapecké nebo dívčí. Jen by mě zajímalo, zda jsou to opravdu studenti, kteří mají zájem o stejné pohlaví, nebo si prostě usnadnili práci._

 _Z výběru jsem vyřadil sedmý a šestý ročník ze Zmijozelu. No a vzápětí jsem vyřadil i pátý ročník. Mám sice pár docela přitažlivých spolužáků, ale rozhodl jsem se, že na sebe nebudu zbytečně upozorňovat a půjdu s dívkou! V úvahu by přišla Katha Bonesová, čtvrťačka z Mrzimoru, jenže jsem přišel pozdě a už jde s Eugenem! Kdo by řekl, že můj nejlepší přítel mi takhle znesnadní práci?! Candy Owelsová je taky pěkná, ač šesťačka, jenže jde se Smithem, naštěstí jsem to zjistil dřív, než jsem se ztrapnil ptaním. Thelma Abbottová je velice pěkná, je to praneteř Septimuse Weasleyho tak mi nepřišlo úplně korektní jí využít. Nakonec jsem výběr tak těžký neměl. Dnes ráno za mnou přišla čtvrťačka z Havraspáru, Pandora Raven, a zeptala se mě, zda bych s ní na ples nešel. Pandora je taková zvláštní bytost, trochu éterická, trochu víc divná. Je ale přímým potomkem Roweny Ravenclaw, jiná větev než rod Princů. To je taky to, co říkám spolužákům, kteří si dovolí nějakou posměšnou poznámku! Ano, jdu s Pandorou. Teď jen čekám až to zjistí matka. Poslední rok je hodně extrémistická ohledně názorů na temnou a světlou magii._

Poslední úsek Harry nenápadně četl ve Velké síni při obědě. Seděl vedle Rona, který jej kryl před zraky profesorů a vedle Deana, který jej odděloval od Seamuse, jenž mu z nějakého důvodu trochu dával za vinu, co se stalo v Zapovězeném lese. Naproti Harrymu seděl Fred a Lunou. Druhé rudovlasé dvojče trávilo oběd kdovíkde s Angelinou a Harry raději ani nechtěl pátrat po tom, co tam dělají...

„Tak co, sehnal někoho?" zeptal se ho šeptem Ron. Minulý rok měl s plesem ještě víc stresů než Harry a teď se zdálo, že vzal Regula víc na milost, když zjistil, že mimo ty velké problémy má i ty běžné a jemu podobné.

Potter přikývl.

„Koho?"

„Nějakou... Pandoru? Jo, Pandora Raven, z Havraspáru," četl Harry.

„Raven? Neznám nikoho s tím jménem?" Ron byl zmatený. „Nejspíš se drží ze společenského dění. Jsi si jistý, že je čistokrevná?"

„Jo, určitě. Regulus píše, že je přímým potomkem Roweny."

„Hm..."

„Dcera Penelope a Persea," klidně pronesla Luna. Nebelvíři k ní vzhlédli.

„Ehm, jak to víš?"

„Pandora byla má maminka," smutně se usmála Luna.

„Co?" Ron na ní zíral.

„Co ti na tom není jasné?" zamračil se na něj Fred.

„No, šla na ples s Regulem a-"

„To, že šla s někým na ples před ix lety ještě přece neznamená, že s ním zůstala."

„Moje maminka," pokračovala Luna. „se s tatínkem poznala v roce 1979, v té době chodila s jeho bratrem strýcem Poruphiliusem, do teď se kvůli tomu nemají moc rádi..."

Chlapci na Lunu zírali. Vždycky si její maminku představovali jako její starší verzi a tahle informace je trochu zaskočila.

 **Pozn**.: V Regulově deníku trochu zrychlím, byla bych ráda, kdyby ho Harry stihl dočíst než dokončí pátý ročník a vzhledem k tomu, že už má téměř květen a Regulus má ještě tři roky, tak nevím nevím jak se to stihne...


	64. Chapter 64

„Takže," začal Harry, seděl na gauči v Snapeových komnatách. Vedle něj seděl Draco, lehce se o něj opíral, v jedné ruce měl hrnek s kávou a vypadal, že má co dělat, aby neusnul. Bylo několik dní po incidentu v Zapovězeném lese. Dracova magie se stále ještě plně neobnovila, navíc extrémně vyčerpaný, takže Snape byl od té dobroty a na několik dní ho omluvil z výuky.

Naproti Harrymu seděl Snape se Siriusem. Lektvarista vzhledem k četnosti návštěv ve svých komnatách, odšoupl jeho obvyklé křeslo stranou a na jeho místo pořídil další gauč. Potter to bral jako dobré znamení. Třeba všichni čtyři opravdu mohou jednou, v nějaké vzdálené budoucnosti, být rodinou.

„Takže co?" zamračil se na něj Sirius.

„Vlastně jsem se chtěl zeptat Sna- profesora Snapea," povzdychl si. „Znáte rodinu Raven?"

„Ano," opatrně. „Proč?"

„Jsou to vaši příbuzní, že? Myslím tím, že Raven jsou potomci Ravenclaw, asi si někdy v historii zkrátili příjmení. No a tím pádem jsou to vaši příbuzní. Teda bylo to už jasné dřív, když jste říkal, že si můžete zažádat o titul Lord Ravenclaw a stejně tak Luna, ale teď mi to nějak víc došlo. Znal jste Pandoru?"

„Pandoru Raven? Myslíte matku slečny Láskorádové? Proč vás tak najednou zajímá?"

„Četl jsem o ní. Myslím, že by bylo dobré zjistit něco o lidech, o kterých čtu. Nějaká fakta," pokrčil rameny Harry. Opatrně poposunul Draca, který se v polospánku napil kávy a jejich hovor spíš neposlouchal.

„Regulus měl něco s Pandorou?" zamračil se Sirius, očividně se ihned dovtípil, kde Harry o Lunině matce četl.

„No, to nevím. Zatím spolu jdou na ples, v roce 1977," trochu nejistě, vlastně netušil zda spolu pak dál něco měli, nebo jejich vztah začínal a končil vánočním plesem.

„Ples 1977, myslíš vánoční ples? Ten si pamatuju- No co?" Sirius se nechápavě podíval na Snapea, který na něj s neuvěřením zíral. „Ty si ho nepamatuješ? Během naší docházky nebylo zase tolik plesů, abychom si je nepamatovali."

„Nebyl jsem tam," pokrčil rameny Snape.

„Nebyl?!"

„Ne, neměl jsem na podobné přízemní věci čas," odfrknutí.

„Neměl jsi s kým jít?" smutně se pousmál Sirius.

„Měl bych s kým jít, kdybych chtěl jít! Nechtěl jsem!" vztekal se Snape.

„Dobře, dobře," Sirius zvedl ruce v uklidňujícím gestu. „Já si ples pamatuju, šel jsem s Grece, nebo to byla Grey... Hmm... Nějak tak. Byla z mudlovské rodiny. Ani se mi nelíbila, ale mé rodiče to vytočilo doběla," spokojeně se usmál Black. „A asi máš pravdu," pohlédl na Harryho. „Regulus tam byl z nějakou blondýnou, netušil jsem, že to byla Ravenová. To asi rodiče potěšilo. Tedy asi ne, že to byla světlá kouzelnice, ale byla z dobré čistokrevné rodiny"

„No a jaká teda byla? Byli jste jen o pár ročníků výš a-"

„Pár ročníků dělá hodně. V jakém byla roce? My byli v sedmém, to jsem na prťata moc nehleděli."

„Čtvrtý."

„No, určitě jsme jí neznali. Chci říct, kolik ty znáš druháků z jiné koleje?"

Harry se na něj zamračil. „Ale vaše to byla příbuzná," otočil se na Snapea.

„Jo, kdybych v té době byl vítán v rodu Princů, tak bych jí bezpochyby znal. Ale moje část rodiny byla vyvržena. Neznám ani Vinie a to je moje teta. Znal jsem jedině Floruse a to jen proto, že byl o dva roky starší a Septimius Prince svolil, aby se semnou jeho levoboček vídal."

„To je stejně zvláštní," Harry byl zmatený. „ty vztahy, které v rodině máte. Nemůžete je napravit teď? Jste přece Lord, takže ostatní členové rodiny by vás měli poslouchat, ne?"

„Pottere," povzdechl si Snape. „Rod Princů, ač bohatý a vlivný, není tak rozvětvený jako rod Blacků, nebo i rod Potterů. Rowena měla jedno dítě, dceru Helenu. Dál jsou známí jen dva potomci Fabio, jehož syn Perseus měl dceru Pandoru a ta dceru Lunu. A Niccoló, který měl syna Septimiuse, mého dědečka. Rod Fabia zanikl vztahem Pandory a Láskoráda, kdy nepochybně dál bude pokračovat rod Láskorádů, bez ohledu na to zda si slečna Láskorádová vezme pana Weasleyho," pokračoval Snape a dal tak najevo jak dobře zná vztahy mezi svými studenty. „Z rodu Niccola jsem naživu jen já a Vinie a její syn Lachlan. Obávám se však, že Lachlan by víc spadal pod rod Potterů a Blacků než Prince."

„Aha," zamračil se Harry, netušil, že ze Snapeovy rodiny už prakticky nikdo nežije. Stejně měl za to, že by pro něj bylo dobré minimálně vztah s tetou obnovit. I když on měl co říkat, z rodu Potterů bylo ještě dost lidí naživu a on je také nevyhledal. Na druhou stranu, on byl dítě, měli by ostatní vyhledávat jeho.

„Takže," začal nyní Sirius. „Co ještě jsi zjistil v Regulově deníku?"

„Uhm... Nic moc, snaží se soustředit na znalosti, víc se učí, a tak-"

„Necromancii?"

„Uhm..."

Sirius si povzdechl. „Píše něco o mě?"

„Občas. Většinou je to trochu depresivní. Myslím, že v té době mu starší bratr dost chyběl, ale- Siriusi, už se s tím nedá nic dělat."

„Jak nedá? Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo řekl, že je ještě naživu?"

„Řekl jsem, že je možnost, ne že je určitě!" Harry nechtěl, aby se Sirius k té možnosti upnul.

„Mohli byste se ztišit?" zamumlal Draco.

„Nemohli!" vyštěkl na něj Harry. „Co to vůbec bylo za nápad učit se Krvavou magii?" Nechtěl na Draca být naštvaný ani protivný, opravdu ne. Ale celá ta věc s Krvavou magií ho děsila.

„Harry," zamračil se na něj Sirius.

„Já vím, já vím. Promiň, Draco. Prostě je to celé... Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo. Aby třeba někdo-"

„Aby si někdo myslel, že jsem smrtijed, že tě chci nenápadně naverbovat nebo předat Temnému pánovi?" zamračil se na něj plavovlasý mladík.

„Hm, to mě úplně nenapadlo, ale třeba... Spíš nechci, aby tě zavřeli do Azkabanu!"

„Předtím ti ta možnost nevadila."

„Kdy předtím? Ne, počkej vím. Zase ten zákon, Merline, už aby bylo po hlasování," zaúpění.

„To mi připomíná," začal Sirius. „Pozítří začíná Beltane. Měli byste přijít sem."

„Oh? A jak se slaví?" znejistěl Harry. Pravdou bylo, že od léta se o kouzelnické svátky pořádně nezajímal. Tušil, že děti z kouzelnických rodin si jejich slavení nejvíc užijí před ním než začnou chodit do školy a pak až ve chvíli, kdy dokončí sedmý ročník.

„Předvečer, tedy noc z 30. na prvního by měla patřit milencům," Sirius pohlédl z Harryho na Draca, ten se stále mračil ohledně Harryho výtky směrem ke Krvavé magii. „Vím jak se slaví Beltane!" vyštěkl na Blacka.

„No jasně... Ale milenci by měli jít do lesa a to vzhledem k nedávným událostem není moc vhodné, tak nejspíš budete muset improvizovat."

„Jak budete improvizovat vy?"

„My nemusíme, jsme profesoři, můžeme jít kam chceme," odsekl Snape.

„Dobře, dobře a co milenci mají dělat?" zajímal se Harry. Sirius lehce zrudl ve tvářích, „to je na vás. Můžete se procházet, povídat si. Prostě ta noc patří milencům a je jedno co ti dva budou dělat," rozhodně.

„Protože je jasné, co budete dělat vy," řekl Draco. Snape se na něj zamračil.

„Beltane je zasvěcený démonovi, nebo v mudlovském světě bohyni, Frey. K jejímu uctění se používají kadidla z Prvosenek, pálí se dřevo Sorbusu-"

„Čeho?"

„Jeřábu. Pak k uctění druhého démona, nebo opět boha, Belena, se staví oltáře."

„Květinové?" Harry si vzpomněl na oltář z Lammasu.

„Ano. Narcisy, hyacinty, sedmikrásky, tulipány, zlatice... Většinou na každý svátek se na oltář dávají plody a květiny, které v té době rostou," vysvětlil Snape, zamračil se na Blacka, měl za to, že Black tohle všechno svému kmotřenci již dávno vysvětlil. Jak je tedy možné, že Potter nic neví?

„A samozřejmě důležité jsou barvy. Žlutá, světle zelená, levandulová nebo lehce fialová, světle modrá. Jako dar démonovi se dává mléko, oves, zlato, meče, rohy, paroží... Je víc možností, každý slaví a uctívá dle toho na co stačí."

„Uhasínají se Yulové ohně," pokračoval Sirius. „A pálí se panenky."

„Ne," zamračil se na něj Harry, na tohle úplně zapomněl. Vybavil si svou nevzhlednou panenku, přece od něj nikdo nemohl chtít, aby jí hodil do ohně.

„Harry-"

„Ne, Fred, nebo George, nebo někdo z nich, říkali, že pláče a křičí a -"

Draco se začal smát.

„Draco," povzdechl si Snape. „Ano, panenky nejsou rády, že je obětujeme v ohni. Ale! Nejsou živé, necítí bolest."

„Řekl jste, že nejsou rády. Takže si něco musí uvědomovat," namítal Harry. Ta představa se mu silně nelíbila. Snape s Blackem si vyměnili pohled.

„Harry," začal Sirius. „Panenky přinesu a ty tu svou do ohně hodíš, konec diskuze," rozhodně. „Chtěl jsi slavit tradiční kouzelnické svátky, tak si nemůžeš z toho vybírat jen to, co se ti zrovna líbí."

Potter si povzdychl. Možná se mu svou panenku ještě podaří nějak zachránit.

„Draco, máš někde svou?" zajímal se Sirius. Plavovlasý mladík přikývl. „Dobře, až si užijete svou mileneckou noc, tak sem brzy k ránu přijdete a panenky se spálí! My se Severusem obstaráme oltáře a vyvolávání. Po vás se bude chtít jen svou panenku hodit do ohně."

„Jak to dělají ostatní? Třeba Weasleyovi? Nejezdí domů," zajímal se Harry.

„Co tím, že na svátky, když jsou o víkendu, jezdí domů všichni, kteří slaví."

„Nikdy jsem si toho nevšiml. Měl za to, že by si všiml, kdyby Ron tak často do roka mizel."

„Svátky jsou většinou z noci do rána. Studenti odchází nepozorovaně. To, že to vedení školy přehlíží je dáno tím, že na to žádný jiný, nezúčastněný, student neupozorňuje," vysvětlil Snape. „Když kouzelnický svátek vyjde na dny v týdnu oslaví je většinou jen rodiče a žáci si udělají nějaký soukromí někdy společný obřad. Zmijozelové, kteří se nedostanou domů dělají tradičně pro čistokrevné kouzelníky oltáře a dávají jim možnost své démony uctít."

Chvíli seděli v tichu. Draco, nyní plně opřený o Harryho, usnul. Hrnek s nedopitou kávou držel v malátné ruce. Snape mu s povzdechem hrnek vzal a postavil na stůl. Harryho napadlo, že Snape nejspíš není tak špatný. Jistě, už ho to napadlo dřív, ale teď viděl různé detaily a celkové obraz byl zřetelnější. Co asi profesor ve svém životě musel zažít, že ho to tak poznamenalo. Potter věděl, že Snape byl na škole šikanován. Netušil v jakém rozsahu, ale něco věděl. Z různých rozhovorů, odposlechů různých rozhovorů, mu došlo, že těmi, kdo Snapea nejvíc šikanovali byli Pobertové. Zvláštní, že lektvarista později s jedním z nich spojil svůj život. Nebo to u Siriuse nebyla šikana? Bylo možné, že Snapea celou dobu trápil proto, že ho chtěl a myslel si, že ho nemůže mít?

Vzpomněl si na Regulův zápisek o tom, že to léto v '77 vstoupil Snape do řad Smrtijedů. Nebylo tam proč? Jaký měl proto Snape důvod? Nechtěl se ho ptát. Mohlo to být osobní a koneckonců, možná to jednou zjistí Regulus na píše o tom. Muselo to ale být něco velkého, ne? Snape ani jako student nemohl být hloupý a musel vědět, že Voldemortova idea má velké trhliny a jde mu jen o moc a ne o rovnoprávnost temných a světlých kouzelníků. Co ho tak mohlo ranit, aby nebral v potaz svůj zdravý rozum a upsal se Temnému Lordovi?

„Profesore?" začal Harry. Snažil se mluvit tiše, nechtěl Draca opět probudit. Snad až plavovlasý mladík bude mít dostatek odpočinku, tak už nebude tak protivný a nenávistný ke všem ve svém okolí.

„Co?"

„Zajímalo mě... Když už nejste špeh a nejste Smrtijed, co vaše znamení?"

„O čem to mluvíte?" zamračil se Snape.

„Znamení zla, nevadí vám? Voldemort-"

„Neříkejte to jméno!"

„Dobře, Pán zla, nemůže vás přes něj zavolat? Nebo vám přes něj nějak ublížit?" Vzpomněl si na Červíčka, kterak se pod dotekem Pána zla na jeho Znamení svíjel bolestí.

„Může," pomalu řekl Snape. Sirius na něj překvapeně pohlédl. „Může?!"

„No jo, beru lektvar, který účinky Znamená lehce neutralizuje. Nemůže mě tak skrz něj zabít ani přivolat."

„Ale může vám způsobit bolest?"

„To ano..."

„CO?! Proč si mi to neřekl?" Sirius zněl naštvaně.

„Jednak ses neptal a pak... Proč bych ti měl přidělávat další starosti. Nebylo to nic, s čím bys mohl něco dělat," pokrčil rameny Snape.

„Bolí tě to..." sklesle řekl Sirius.

„Zvykl jsem si."

„Není něco co-"

„A co Brumbál? Nemohl by s tím něco udělat?" napadlo Harryho.

„To těžko. Je to Temná magie. Brumbál je kouzelník světla. Znamení zla je něco na co nestačí," vysvětlil Snape.

„To nechápu.

„Můžete mít dva kouzelníky, temného a světlého, oba budou stejně silný, vzájemně se nemohou porazit, neutrální kouzla budou ovládat stejnou měrou. Přesto světlý nebude moci zlomit kouzla temná a temný zase světlá. Nejde už jen o moc, sílu magie, ale formu magie."

„To je důvod, proč Brumbál neporazil Voldemorta? Jsou stejně silní?"

„Hm, ne to si nemyslím. Brumbál je stejně silný jako Grindelwald. Dokonce bych možná řekl, že Gellert Grindelwald byl v určité době silnější než Brumbál, ale byl příliš zaslepený a nechal se porazit. Ale Pán zla, nynější Temný pán, je silný, ale myslím, že slabší než byl Grindelwald."

„Vážně?" nejistě. Harry měl za to, že Voldemorta se lidé bojí víc než Grindelwalda.

„Jde o to," řekl Sirius. „Že Grindelwald sice nesl název Temný pán, ale dělal věci 'Pro větší dobro', myslel si, že opravdu pomáhá. Kdežto Voldemort dělá věci pro zkázu, pro smrt, pro temnotu... Proto se ho lidé bojí. Grindelwald měl úplně prvotní myšlenku dobrou."

„Proč tedy Brumbál Voldemorta neporazí?" nechápal Harry. Nechtěl polemizovat o tom, jak špatný či ne byl někdejší Pán zla. Stačilo mu vědět, že ten nynější je zlý.

„Brumbál je už starý."

„Stejně tak Voldemort."

„Ano, jenže na kouzelnické roky ne. A pak, Pán zla má nové tělo, kdo ví jak je na tom jeho magie. Mohla se klidně celá obnovit a být tedy čerstvější než Brumbálova."

„Starý kouzelník není tak mocný jako mladý?"

„To ne, takhle se to říct nedá. Magie od chvíle kdy kouzelník dospěje má svou stabilitu, může lehce klesat nebo stoupat v závislosti na okolnostech, ale ne na věku. Jde o to, že starý člověk je celkově chatrnější, jeho mysl je mělká. I když jeho magie funguje stále stejně, tak jí není schopný stejným způsobem uchopit, použít."

„Dobře, to dává smysl. Proč se ale říká, že Brumbál je jediný kouzelník, kterého se Voldemort kdy bál?"

„To je určitě nadnesené. Nikdy jsem Pána zla neslyšel, že by řekl, že se Brumbála bojí. Kdo ví, kde se ty řeči vzaly. Nejspíš lidi, aby měli nějaké světlo, nějaký záchranný bod, tak si z Brumbála udělali modlu," odfrkl si Snape.

„Pravdou je, že nikdo neví jak je právě teď Voldemort silný nebo slabý. Klidně z něj může být moták, co my víme," začal Sirius. „I když on hrozbu nebude představovat, tak Smrtijedi ano. Většině z nich stačí, že mají koho následovat, je jim jedno kdo ten někdo je."

„Takže to klidně může být Malfoy?"

„Malfoy?" nechápavě.

„Proč vás napadl právě Malfoy?" zamračil se Snape.

„Něco takového říkal v lese. Že Temný pán je jen titul a je jedno kdo se za ním skrývá," vysvětlil Harry.

„To je pravda," opatrně. „Ale jsou to závěry, se kterými bych byl opatrný. Lucius má na Ministerstvu kouzel stále velký vliv a lidé by mohli nelíbě nést, kdyby někdo spekuloval o tom, že snad usiluje o trůn Pána zla," opatrně řekl Snape. Harry se zamračil. Chápal, že Lucius Malfoy přestavuje nebezpečí, té noci v Zapovězeném lese poznal, že má magickou sílu, se kterou se musí počítat. Navíc má ambice, možná až přehnané. Ale přesto nechápal, proč se ho někteří tak obávají, proč kolem něj chodí po špičkách.

 **Pozn.** : Dnes jsem si do osnovy napsala konec povídky, takže už přibližně vím jak to dopadne a kdo přežije ;-) Nevím zda potěšující pro někoho bude fakt, že ještě nejspíš nejsme ani v polovině. Ale třeba to pak bude běžet rychleji...

Miluji komentáře! Cokoliv vás napadne, něco co vám nepřijde jasné, vše mi můžete napsat. Zkusím to pak v následujících kapitolách trochu objasnit. Klidně se totiž může stát, že na ty malé věci zapomenu, tak je dobré mi to připomenout.


	65. Chapter 65

**Napříč časem –**

Harry s Dracem trávili poslední dubnovou noc spolu, jak jim správně doporučil Sirius. Pravděpodobně by byli spolu i tak. Oba byli plni emocí, které museli ventilovat.

Seděli na zemi v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Místo sice mělo do podoby lesa daleko, ale hrad dělal co mohl, aby jim jej aspoň přiblížil. Seděli na mechovém koberci, zdi místnosti byly dřevěné se složitě vyřezávanými vzory. Nábytek chyběl, nechyběl ale piknikový koš a občerstvením. V místnosti bylo tlumené světlo, které vydával jen očarovaný stop, který navozoval dojem noční oblohy.

„Tak," začal Harry. „Jak je to s těmi démony, nebo bohy, nebo čímkoliv, co se má na Beltane uctívat?"

„Co přesně máš na mysli?" Draco se o něj ležérně opíral. Zdál se uvolněnější, uklidněnější než ty všechny dny a týdny před incidentem v lese. Harryho napadlo zda to bylo tím, že plavovlasý mladík předtím neměl moc příležitostí na to, aby Krvavé magii dal obětinu a jeho činem v Zapovězeném lese a jeho magie ukojila. Snad na nějaký čas.

„No, Snape říkal, že se uctívá démon Belen a démonice Frey-"

„Nemyslím, že démonice je oficiální označení."

„Jo, ale říkal, že mudlové v tom druhém démonovi vidí bohyni, takže ženu? Ale mám takový dojem, že jsem četl, že Frey je muž..."

„Jo, většinou. Na místě, kde démoni žijí, v podsvětí, v pekle, mají jinou podobu. Nejspíš si mohou zvolit, jak zrovna budou vypadat ve chvíli kdy je my nebo mudlové vidíme. Frey se většinou zjevuje jako muž, mohl se Severusovi zjevit někdy jako žena a Severus to má jednoduše zakořeněné," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Nechápu, jak zvolit, přece někteří jsou známý pro specifické znaky."

„Tak asi ne všechno, ale pohlaví nejspíš jo. On nikdo pořádně neví jak to funguje. Těžko zastavíš démona a budeš se ho na něco takového vyptávat," zamračil se Draco. „Každopádně na Beltane je známo, že dva démoni, se zjevují v několika podobách. Frey má většinou podobu blonďatého muže s mazlíčkem-"

„S mazlíčkem?"

„S kancem," zamračil se Draco, očividně tohle zvíře degradovalo jeho představu o mazlíčcích.

Harry na něj pochybovačně pohlédl.

„Vlastně jsem ho nikdy neviděl," připustil plavovlasý mladík.

„Jak to?"

„No... Ehm... Frey se zjevuje jen milencům, takže..." pokrčil rameny.

„Milencům..." zamyšleně. „Jak to je, milenci jako partneři, nebo milenci jako podvádějící dvojice?"

„Nó... Není to asi specifické, tedy... Moc jsem se o tuhle část svátku nikdy nezajímal. Je to dospělácká věc, tak... Ale my dva jsme milenci, jako partneři, nejsme vzatí tak jsme braní jako milenci. Teoreticky o téhle noci by ti, kteří jsou manželé mohli bez obav být s někým jiným-"

„Takže Sirius by nemusel být se Snapeem, ale mohl by mít sex a někým jiným?"

„S milencem, ano. Nemyslím si, že zrovna Black by po tom toužil," zamračil se na něj Draco, nelíbila se mu představa toho, že manžel jeho kmotra by měl být s nějakým jiným člověkem, natož s ním mít sex!

„Dobře, takže Frey vlastně nevíme jak vypadá a klidně to může být žena, zvláštní, že jí viděl zrovna Snape," zamyšleně.

„Proč? Snad si nemyslíš, že Black je jeho první sexuální partner," lehce posměšně.

„Uhm... Ne, to určitě ne. Jen postava muže je taková víc mužná a žena je taková něžná a nějak mi to k Snapeovi nesedí."

„Démoni se určitě nerozlišují na něžně a drsné," uchechtl se Draco.

„A ten druhý? Belen?" zajímal se Harry.

„Pamatuješ si na Gŵyl Awst?"

„Na cože?"

„Na Lammas? Na démona Lughnasadha? Lughana? Ten má na hlavě jelení paroží a Belen někdy bere podobnou podobu. Myslím, že někdy se objeví někdo s teorií, že je to vlastně jeden a tentéž démon, ale to si nemyslím," v zamyšlení. „Každopádně Belen se někdy objeví s podobným parožím, většinou má na sobě červené nebo zelené oblečení. Nebo ne přímo oblečení. Když jsme Beltane slavili doma, tak se nám několikrát objevil s parožím ale jen v něčem co snad byly kalhoty z jelení kůže a v zeleném plášti, to bylo snad jeho nejobyčejnější zobrazení. Jindy měl na sobě zelené kapradí, po celém těle, zelené vlasy, no a opět paroží. Ale taky se nám ukázal bez paroží, jednou dokonce taky jako žena. V modrém, to bylo hodně divné. Jindy Belen bere podobu stromu, téměř jako Onodrim, je to různé, myslím, že démoni nejsou svázáni našimi konvencemi," pokrčil rameny Draco. „A kdybychom měli opravdu štěstí, zjevila by se nám sama Valpruga," pousmál se.

„Valpruga? Počkej, to jsem už někde slyšel... Nebyli Smrtijedi předtím Valpružini rytíři?"

„O tom nic nevím," zamračeně. „Valpruga je opatrovatelka čarodějek a kouzelníků. I když spíš by to mělo být, že je patronkou čarodějnic a černokněžníků. Nám ve světlé škole se určitě nezjeví," povzdych. „Určitě bude trávit noc u Smrtijedů," znechuceně.

„Myslíš?"

„Smrtijedi mívali ve zvyku dělat velké akce na Samhain a na Beltane, jsou to svátky, které původně byly zasvěceny temné magii. Je docela s podivem, že tenhle školní rok byla jejich největší akce na Yule."

„A Smrtijedi dělají všechny ty věci kolem, jako oltář, obětinu a tak?" zmateně. Nějak si neuměl představit takového Luciuse Malfoye, kterak na Lammas smotává klasovou panenku.

„Jo, proč by ne?" Draco na něj nechápavě zíral. „Nevím jak přesně slaví Beltane, rodiče vždycky na první část svátky zmizeli, netuším zda byli spolu nebo s nějakým milencem. Slavili jsme až druhou část ráno... Nepochybuju o tom, že když jsou teď Smrtijedi všichni pospolu, tak pořádají nějaký velký hrůzný orgie..."

Harry se ušklíbl, opravdu nechtěl mít v mysli zrovna tuhle představu.

„Když si s tím tak začal... Co chceš dneska dělat?" plavovlasý mladík se od Nebelvíra lehce odtáhl, vyčkávavě mu pohlédl do očí.

„Uhm... No, Sirius říkal, že noc má patřit milencům-"

„Harry," varovně.

„Neřekl jsem, že chci mít sex. Tedy jo, jistě, chtěl bych, ale vím, že na to není zrovna vhodná doba-"

„Jak to poznáš?"

„No... Je na to vhodná doba?" nejistě. On by se tomu určitě nebránil, ale Draco měl vždycky ty řeči o tom, že se ještě pořádně neznají, že spolu pořádně nechodí, že jsou ještě příliš mladí...

„Ne, asi ne..." povzdechl si Draco. „Bude víš, jen mám pocit, že nemáme kam spěchat."

„Jo, jasně..." trochu sklesle. Rozumově to chápal, ale jeho hormony nadité dospívající tělo mělo své požadavky.

„Můžeme se mazlit," navrhl Draco.

„Jo, to můžeme," s úsměvem. Plavovlasý mladík se k němu opět přitulil.

O něco později Harry už skoro usínal. V místnosti bylo příjemné teplo a Draco, který k němu byl přitulený taky vydával konejšivý žár. Zelenooký mladík by tenhle okamžik klidně zachoval na pořád. Draco nespal, ale byl v podobném polospánku a Harrymu právě v té chvíli přišel tak kouzelný, krásný... Stále nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí, že Draco chodí právě s ním, že Osud mu dal tenhle neuvěřitelný dar a udělal z něj a Draca Spřízněné duše.

Nad nimi se ozval spokojený povzdech. Harry strnul. Rukou zašátral po hůlce, samozřejmě marně. Hůlka ležela v jeho hábitu, který ležel zmuchlaný kdesi v koutě Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, stejně tak jako Dracův a s ním nepochybně i Zmijozelova hůlka.

„Harry," šeptl Draco. I on se plně probudil. Oba zírali směrem, kterým se zvuk ozval. Chvíli jim trvalo, než se rozkoukali. Světlo z očarovaného stropu svítilo jen natolik, aby mohli vidět postavu, která na ně hleděla.

„Merline," Draco se nespokojeně zavrtěl. Harry se mu vůbec nedivil. Kousek od nich stál velký dobře stavěný muž. Měl dlouhé lehce vlnité téměř žluté vlasy, stejně barvy byly i jeho vousy. V pravé ruce měl dlouhou hůl kolem které se pnuly olivové ratolesti, ze stejné rostliny byl nepochybně i polověnec, který měl muž ve vlasech. Na levé straně muže stál obrovský kanec stejného žlutého zbavení. Muž i zvíře by mohli vypadat téměř zlověstně. Kdyby muž nebyl nahý a ve tváři neměl spokojený, až téměř manický výraz. Kanec zafrkal a jednou nohou podobně jako kůň zahrabal po podlaze.

„Oh, ano, ano, tak krásné," spokojeně přikývl muž.

„Draco..." Harry nechtěl spouštět zrak z muže, netušil zda pro ně představuje nějaké nebezpečí. Na druhou stranu se chtěl dívat všude jinde než na mužovo odhalené ohanbí.

„To je Frey," zamumlal Draco, oproti Harrymu neměl problém s tím, že by jeho zrak stále musel zajíždět do oněch míst. Zamračeně hleděl žlutovlasému muži do tváře.

„Jsi si jistý?" pochybovačně. Rozhodně si žádného démona nepředstavoval jako statného muže, který se bude chovat jako chichotající školačka.

„Tak krásné, tak mladé a krásné," rozplýval se Frey. Přistoupil k nim blíž. Dlaní, kterou do teď drbal kance přejel Dracovi po tváři, Zmijozel se na něj lehce zamračil. Pottera v duchu napadlo zda mu vadí fakt, že na něj démon sahá, nebo to, že stejnou rukou hladil monstrózní zvíře.

„Sladké, ano ano, sladké..." pokračoval Frey. Jak stál až příliš blízko, tak Harry měl problém kam uhnout s očima. Démonův penis mezi žlutým ochlupením byl na jeho vkus až příliš odhalen. Navíc byl dost nestandardních rozměrů. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že nejeden muž měl kvůli němu mindrák.

„Tady, tady, mé drahé děti," odloupl z hole dvě větvičky olivové ratolesti. „Pro dlouhý a rozkošný milostný život, mé milované děti," nyní pohladil po tváři Harryho. Každému podal jednu větvičku. Kanec za ním znovu zafrkal. Frey se k němu otočil a Harry, ač o to opravdu nestál, měl nyní možnost si muže prohlédnout i zezadu. Trochu nespokojeně si všiml, že nyní na mužovo pozadí zíral i Draco.

„Máš pravdu," Frey mluvil ke kanci. „Krásné mladé děti ještě svůj čas lásky najdou." Otočil se k nim. Naposledy se spokojeně usmál. Rozplynul se stejně náhle jako se objevil. Nebýt olivové větvičky, Harry by pochyboval, že tam vůbec byl.

„Draco? Co to mělo být?"

„Frey je démon milenců. Uhm, jako jiným démonům obětuješ věci, tak Frey se obětuje sex, nebo možná ne sex. Vždycky jsem měl za to, že to musí být sex, ale nejspíš stačí jen náklonnost. Milováním se u něj asi nemyslí přímo ten akt," trochu se ušklíbl. „Jinak by se nám nezjevil a určitě by nám nic nedal," zmateně hleděl na ratolest.

„A je to dobře? Že tady byl?"

„Jo, špatně to určitě není. Byl divný," Draco se zamračil. „Většina démonu vypadá tak zamračeně nebo stoicky a tenhle..."

„Rozverně?"

„Ne, to není to slovo, které hledám... Úchylně. Vem si, že takhle na někoho kouká, když ti dva mají sex," Draco se při té představě otřásl. Harry se ušklíbl, opravdu, představa, že na Valpružinu noc má s někým sex a netuší o tom, že se muže Frey objevit byla hrozivá. Navíc nahý a přespříliš obdařený Frey...

Plavovlasý mladík se k němu s povzdechem opět přitulil. Harry jej spokojeně objal, lehce jej líbnul do vlasů. Bylo příjemné na nic nemuset myslet, nic neřešit, jen být a vychutnávat si klidný moment.

-HPT-

Harry ani nevěděl, kdy usnul. V místnosti byla téměř tma, když s ním Draco lehce třásl a snažil se ho probudit.

„Vstávej, musíme jít za Severusem."

„Nechci nic pálit," zamumlal Harry. Přetáhl přes sebe deku, která se v průběhu noci musela sama od sebe objevit. Teď byl za její zjevené rád, mohl se tak aspoň symbolicky skrýt před Dracem. Nechtěl svojí krásnou panenku spálit. No, krásnou, to bylo hodně nadnesené. Ale přes ten víc jak půl rok v jeho očích zkrásněla, zdomácněla. Nebylo fér, že jí teď měl spálit. To mu měli říct předtím, než jí nechal vdechnout život. Ano, život. Co se hýbá to žije, jinak to přeci být nemohlo.

„Harry! Půjdu bez tebe."

„Co? To bys udělal?" zamračeně.

„Jistě, protože vím, že bys šel za mnou," spokojeně poznamenal Draco. Harry se na něj mračil. Přesto odhodil deku a jal se hledal hábit.

„Co to děláš?"

Potter se otočil na Draca, až teď si všiml, že plavovlasý mladík má na sobě modrý hábit. V rukou držel světle fialový a podával jej Harrymu.

„No nekoukej tak, já si tenhle nevezmu a jiná nabídka nebyla," ušklíbl se Zmijozel. Potter na něj dál zíral. Nikdo mu neřekl, že na sobě bude muset mít téměř růžovou.

„Merline, je to jen na chvíli," protočil oči Draco. Hodil po něm hábit a otočil se k východu. Harry se v rychlosti musel nasoukat do levandulového hábitu a vyběhnout za druhým mladíkem.

Když dorazili do Snapeových komnat, k Harryho nemalé úlevě cestou nikoho nepotkali, tak se Potter nestačil divit, co byl zamračený lektvarista se svým obydlím ochotný udělat. V obývacím pokoji chybělo obvyklé sezení, místo něj byl uprostřed místnosti velký oltář.

Asi metr vysoký stůl byl pokryt mechem a větvičkami s jehličím a šiškami. Ve vázách v několika svazcích tam byly květiny, narcisy, hyacinty, sedmikrásky, modřence, zlatice tulipány, pampelišky. V dalších skleněných vázách byly kvetoucí větvičky meruněk, broskví, třešní. Uprostřed stály dvě stejné zelené misky, jedna s mlékem, druhá s ovsem, mezi nimi bylo středně velké paroží. Harry taky zahlédl kousek něčeho, co snad byla zlatá cihlička. Kolem dokola oltáře byla hranice ze dřeva jeřábu. Potter si nebyl jistý, že řekl by, že to, co v místnosti cítil byl zbytek kadidla z Prvosenky. Napadlo ho, zda nestydatý démon Frey navštívil i Siriuse se Snapeem.

Snapeův krb byl uhašený a byla v něm postavená malá pyramida ze stejného dřeva, který byl kolem oltáře.

„Harry! Akorát včas!" vykřikl Sirius. Potter uchvácený oltářem si kmotra všiml až nyní. Black měl na sobě ostře žlutý hábit a i jemu bylo zřejmé, že pod ním nic nemá. Mohl být rád, že kmotr na sobě neměl jen plášť, který by vše jiné odhaloval. Ale i nyní, když se Sirius trochu víc pohnul, tak byly vidět partie, jenž u svého kmotra znát nemusel. Naštěstí Snape byl plně oblečený, sice ve světle zelené, která jeho pleti dávala ještě nemocnější nádech, ale to byl už jen takový drobný detail.

Kdyby Harry o Beltanu nic nevěděl a viděl jen seskupení kouzelníků v jasně zbarvených hábitech, určitě by neřekl, že jde o temný svátek.

„Panenky už tady máte," Snape mávl rukou ke dvě panenkám nedaleko vstupních dveří. Svou vlastní už držel v ruce, stejně tak jako Sirius. Blackova nevzhledná panenka sebou zběsile mlátila a vydávala kvílivé zvuky, Sirius na to nebral zřetel a bez většího zájmu jí držel v ruce. Snapeova neumělecká panenka byla nehybná a tichá. Vypadala dost podobně tomu, co na Lammas vytvořil pan Weasley. Jen rychle a nedbale spletené klasy do něčeho, co panenky připomínalo jen s velkou dávkou fantazie.

Dracova panenka oproti tomu byla opravdu rozkošná. Měla maličké klasové nožičky vykukující zpoza sukénky a malinké ručičky, které střídají spínala a nebo s nimi mávala kolem. Hlavu, u které se dali rozeznat i oči z drobných zrníček a maličká ústa. Nehýbala se tolik jako Siriusova, o to víc však naříkala. Harryho vlastní odbytá panenka byla tichá a téměř se nehýbala. Potter mohl jen odhadovat zda důvodem její nehybnosti bylo to, že tak tak držela pohromadě.

„Co teď?" zajímal se Harry.

Snape bezeslov zapálil hranici kolem oltáře. Ve stejném okamžiku v kterém celá hranice vzplála se vedle Harry ho objevil rudovlasý muž. Potter, který to nečekal, zděšeně povyskočil a popoběhl blíž k Siriusovy, ten se na něj jen ušklíbl.

„Belen nemluví, pravděpodobně tu není přímo fyzicky," vysvětlil Black.

Rudovlasý muž byl velice podobný tomu jak vypadal Frey. Měl o na rameny dlouhé vlnité tmavě rudé vlasy, stejné barvy byly i jeho vousy a oči. Na hlavě měl zlatou členku a jakýmsi symbolem, který si Harry nestihl pořádně prohlédnout. Naštěstí od Freye, byl plně oblečený. Měl na sobě ohnivé zbarvený plášť a pod ním o něco tmavší tuniku, přepásanou zlatým opaskem se stejným symbolem, který měla čelenka. Byl bos. Ale jeho nohy nebyly zakončeny prsty, spíš to vypadalo jako by z něj vystupovala směs kořenů a zapouštěla se do strana a do podlahy. Měl zřetelně starší podobu než Frey, a ve tváři měl ten typický úsměv starších lidí, který již měli mnoho zkušeností a vědomostí.

Přešel kolem kouzelníků blíž k plápolající hranici. Oheň jakoby na něj neměl žádný vliv. Rukou přešel skrz plameny a vzal z oltáře misku z mlékem. Se spokojeným výrazem mléko vypil. Vrátil misku na oltář. Stejně postupoval s ovsem. Několikrát přešel kolem oltáře, tvářil se téměř stoicky neutrálně. Pohlédl na kouzelníky.

Severus jako první přešel k hranici a bez rozpaků do ni vhodil vlastní panenku. Klasová panenky shořela ve stejném okamžiku, když se jí plameny dotkly. Harry se otřásl, přišlo mu to hrozné.

Draco šel po Snapeovi. Nehleděl na vlastní nyní hlasitě vřískající panenku a vrhl jí do ohně. Harry udělal několik kroků vzad. Tohle po něm nikdo nemohl chtít!

Siriusova panenka mu vypadla z rukou a téměř se dala na útěk, kdyby jí Sirius udělal řádné nožičky, po kterých by měla běžet.

Black jí zamračeně popadl a přiblížil se k ohni. Lehce tam panenku vsunul. Siriusova klasová panenka hořela nejdéle, stále se svíjela. Harry od té podívané nemohl odtrhnout zrak. Přitiskl si vlastní panenku k tělu.

„Harry..."

„Ne!"

„Harry, hoď tam tu panenku," zamračil se na něj Draco.

„V žádným případě!"

„Pottere," varovně. Snape se na něj mračil. Stejně tak se nyní změnil výraz Belena. Z přívětivého staříka se pomalu stával temný démon. Stále stál vedle hořící hranice, rukou pokynul do ohně.

Harry na něj zíral. Tohle nemohl. Věděl, že panenka není živá, že je to jen klas a že... Ale bylo to hrozné. Kdyby se nehýbala, kdyby nevydávala zvuky, ale takhle... Nemohl. Možná byl až příliš přecitlivělý, možná si to celé moc bral. Představa, že uvrhne něco, co by mohlo i jen vzdáleně cítit, uvědomovat si samo sebe, do ohně byla hrozná!

Místnost potemněla. Oltář se začal třást. Rudovlasý démon nabyl zlověstného vzhledu. Vlasy se mu rozevlály kolem hlavy a téměř to vypadalo, že i on je v plamenech.

„Pottere," Snape se k němu vrhl. „Hoďte tu zatracenou pannu do ohně!"

„Ale-"

Sirius mu panenku vytrhl, obešel Snapea a hodil jí do uhasínající hranice. Belen jejich oběť nejspíš již neuznal. Místnost vybuchla v žár. Harry cítil, kterak ho Snape strhl k zemi. Cítil oheň, jak mu olizuje tělo. Oči měl pevně zavřené a raději nechtěl vědět, co se děje. Nemohl nic slyšet, jek praskot zuřícího ohně. Věděl, že Snape kolem nich vrhl kouzlo, přesto síla ohně byla tak veliká, že jej cítil. V žáru se téměř nedalo dýchat.

Najednou vše ustalo. Snape se z něj zvedl. Zamračeně se rozhlédl kolem. Oltář i dřevo kolem něj bylo pryč. Stejně tak byl pryč všechen nábytek, který Snape v místnosti nechal. Stěny byly zčernalé, dveře vedoucí ven i do jiných místností ohořelé.

O kousek dál se ze země zvedal Sirius a Draco. Blackův hábit již nebyl žlutý, byl pokrytý sazemi a na několika místech zely vypálené díry. Draco byl také pokrytý šedavým popelem, hábit měl ohořelý, ale vypadal nezraněn.

„Co sis myslel?!" vyštěkl na Harryho Snape.

„No, já..." kdo mohl tušit, že když tam tu zatracenou panenku nehodí, tak se něco pokazí?

„Neřekl jsi mu, že obětina se musí dokončit?" otočil se naštvaný Snape na Blacka.

„Já myslím, že jo..." nejistě. „Harry, proč si tam tu panenku prostě nehodil?"

Potter sklesle zíral k zemi. Jistě, teď už věděl, že by to bylo jednodušší.

„Fajn, fajn, víte co. Tohle si vy dva uklidíte!" Snape píchl prstem do Harryho a druhou rukou mávl k Blackovi. „My s Dracem půjdeme koupit nový nábytek."

„Co? Proč já? Není to moje vina," ohradil se Draco.

„Je to tvůj partner a tys ho mohl poučit," vyštěkl Snape. „Jdi se obléct, chci mít obývací pokoj ještě dneska! A ty jdi zkontrolovat jestli ostatní pokoje nejsou poškozené," zamračil se na Blacka. Sám zamířil do ložnice, nepochybně se zabit vlastního ohněm poznamenaného hábitu a převléknout se na cestu. Draco se na Harryho zamračil, vyšel z komnat.

„Nevěděl jsem to," povzdechl si Harry k Siriusovi.

„Jo, to nevadí," sklesle. „Taky se mi to stalo. Ne přímo na Beltane, ale žádný démon není rád, když obětinu nedokončíš."

Harry si povzdychl. Aspoň to věděl pro příště. Ale raději by to zjistil jinak ne v Snapeových komnatách.

 **Pozn**.: Nejsem si jistá zda tím někoho už neštvu, myslím tím Dracovu neochotu do sexu. Ale stále mám na mysli fakt, že jsou to patnáctileté děti a i když jsou na sex fyzicky zralí, tak emočně určitě ne.


	66. Chapter 66

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: Měla bych takový dotaz, občas mi jak z AO3 tak z fanfiction na mail přijde komentář, ale u povídky se neobjeví. To je pak zase smažete, nebo je nějaká chyba na serverech?

Každopádně za všechny komentáře moc děkuji! Za ty roky, co jsem nepsala ff a originální povídky jsem psala hlavně pro sebe, jsem téměř zapomněla jak návykové je čekání zda se nějaká odezva objeví a zda povídka bude někoho těšit :-*

-HPT-

Harry se Siriusem pomocí kouzel začali čistit zčernalé ohořelé a špinavé stěny. I s pomocí kouzel to byla pomalá a úmorná práce. Snape s Dracem už nepochybně odešli někam vybrat nový nábytek. Pottera napadlo, jestli takovéhle věci kouzelníci zařizují stejně jako mudlové. Ještě nikdy nenakupoval nic většího než oblečení a školní pomůcky. Matně tušil, že na konci Příčné ulice, na tom konci kde nikdy nic nepotřeboval a proto tam nechodil, bylo několik krámků v nábytkem. Vlastně, když nad tím tak přemýšlel, tak v Příčné ulici bylo mnoho krámků a obchodů, ve kterých nikdy nebyl. Většinou se držel ve středu ulice, kde byly zajímavé obchody s famfrpálovým zbožím, cukrárna, Kouzelný zvěřinec a obchody s věcmi do školy. Logicky bylo jasné, že kouzelníci musí nakupovat věci i jinde, než v těch pár krámcích, které on znal. Věděl, že paní Weasleyová často chodila do bazarů a obchodů, kde prodávali věci z druhé ruky. V těch místech taky nikdy nebyl. V duchu si posteskl nad tím, že Snape místo Draca, nebo lépe s ním, nevzal jeho. Mohl se tak něco přiučit o magickém nakupování.

„Tak, Siriusi," začal po chvíli. „Co se stalo tobě?"

„Myslíš, když jsem se rozhodl nedokončit obětinu?" Black zvedl zrak z podlahy, které se pokoušel dát původní vzhled. „To bylo na Yule. Bylo mi tehdy osm a Regulovi šest. Naši rodiče každý Yule zasvěcovali jinému démonovi. Většinou se sice nedá rozhodnout, kterého uctíš a dělají se obecné obětiny. Ale mí rodiče v tom byli dost zběhlí a hlavně matka se v tom vyžívala. Takže každý rok udělali trochu detail, nějakou konkrétní obětinu, která se většinou podařila tak, že přilákala toho konkrétního zamýšleného démona. Jeden rok přišel Dažbog, ten je vlastně do impozantní. I když jako dítě jsem ho nesnášel, jeho příchod zaručeně na tu zimu zneškodnil sníh v širokém okolí."

„Kdo ještě mohl přijít?" zajímal se Harry. Mrzelo ho, že Yule prošvihl. I když možná vzhledem k nynějším okolnostem ho to ani tolik mrzet nemuselo, kdo ví, co by se s jeho štěstím pokazilo.

„Svarožic, Hélius, Saturn, Božice, Svagor..." Sirius se ušklíbl. „Svagor vlastně přišel ten rok."

„Když ti bylo osm."

„Jo," úšklebek. „Od té doby jsem ho neviděl, nejspíš na mě zanevřel. Budeme doufat, že tobě se to samé nestane," lehké zamračení.

„Takže, co si udělal?"

„Netušil jsem, že rodiče chtí přivolat právě Svagora, možná bych si to pak rozmyslel a pěkně poslušně daroval obětinu. Svagor je jakýsi druh vysokého démona. Určitě ne hlavní, ale možná z těch zimních bude hlavním, nebo nejmocnějším. Mudlové mu říkají Přemožitel tmy a chaosu, Nejvyšší bůh," vysvětlil Sirius. „Rodiče se o jeho přivolání snažili léta, o to víc zuřili, když další roky zjišťovali, že se k nám nejspíš nikdy nevrátí."

„Takže si nedal obětinu?"

„Hůř, přesvědčil jsem Regula, že by bylo skvělé zkusit, co se stane. Navíc jsem mu vysvětlil, že rodiče budou potěšeni naší odvahou," nejistý úsměv. „Na Yule je spousta malých zvyků a jednotlivých obětin, které není úplně snadné sabotovat. Podařilo se mi vyměnit Badniku, zapaloval jí otec a ten se ve dřevě nevyznal. Ukryl jsem jmelí, aby ho ráno rodiče nemohli najít. A samozřejmě jsem poškodil oltář. Myslím, že jsem to celé bral jako takový svůj první vzdor. Ani nevím co mě to napadlo, rodiče tehdy mezi námi dětmi nedělali žádné rozdíly," zamyslel se Sirius. „Asi se už ve mně probouzel pošetilý Nebelvír."

„A co se stalo?"

„No," povzdych. „Nebylo to pěkné. Přišel Svagor a nebyl potěšen, vůbec nebyl potěšen... Nenapadlo tě, proč dům na Grimmauldově náměstí nemá zahradu?"

„No, myslel jsem, že v těch místech to tak je," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Není, sousedé zahrady mají. Svagorův hněv zničil polovinu domu, odfoukl zahradu. Měli jsme na domě kouzla, aby tam mudlové nemohli, aby aby jej přímo neviděli. Ne jako teď, když ho vůbec nevidí. Ale jakoby přes něj přejížděli očima. Kdyby se zadívali pořádně, tak by ho viděli, ale to se moc často nestávalo a i kdyby, tak neměli důvod k němu nebo do něj jít. Každopádně, kouzlo kolem zahrady zmizelo a než rodiče opravili dům, tak zahradu zabrali mudlové."

„Jen tak?"

„Jo, děli v těch místech silnici a nejspíš jim nepřišlo divné, že tam je najednou o zahradu víc," zamračeně. „A rodiče zahradu nepotřebovali, tak se pak neobtěžovali snažit se jí získat zpátky. Měli jsme ještě Black Manor, takže..." povzdech. „To ale nebylo to nejhorší."

„Ne?"

„Ne, výbuch nás zranil. Mě a rodiče nijak hodně. Ale Regulus byl dva týdny v bezvědomí a další týden ležel u Svatého Munga," sklesle. „Rodiče zuřili. Myslím, že od té doby na něj začali být takový opatrnější."

Harry se v duchu ušklíbl. Jistě, opatrnější. Očividně minimálně Orion Black věděl, co jeho nejmladší dítě dělá, že v nedospělém věku se stává Necromancerem a neudělal nic.

Rozhlédl se po ohořelém pokoji, jeho nedarování obětiny vlastně nemělo tak hrozný vliv.

„Severus jednou taky nedal obětinu," řekl po chvíli Black.

„Vážně?" nevěřícně.

„Jo, tuším to bylo na nějakou rovnodennost. Démoni udělali nepořádek, ale nic velkého. Nikdo nebyl zraněn. Ale Severusův otec vyšiloval. Severus dostal výprask. Myslím to bylo v pátém nebo šestém ročníku, to už si nepamatuju. Ale asi to bylo dost zlý. I my, co jsme ho jakoby nesnášeli jsme poznali, že je něco špatně. No, neřešili jsme to a co vím, tak nikdo z profesorů..." povzdechnutí. „Takhle zpětně si uvědomuju různý věci, který už nemůžu změnit."

Potter se zamyslel. Měl dojem, že Regulus v deníku psal něco o tom, že Snape má doma nějaké problémy. Ale Snape byl o dva ročníky výš, takže Regulus nejspíš nebral za svou povinnost, aby se o něj víc staral. Harry ale nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby Snape chodil do ročníku s Regulem, tak by mohl dopadnout jinak. Možná oba by dopadli jinak.

Podařilo se jim dát do původního stavu podlahu, stačilo na ní koupit nový koberec. Stejně tak zdi už byly z kamene. Sirius si šedý kámen zamyšleně prohlížel, nejspíš uvažoval nad tím, jak pokoj rozzářit a tu nudnou šeď odstranit. Zbývalo dát do pořádku ohořelé dveře do ostatních místností. Black už pokoje zkontroloval a zjistil, že žádnou další místnost oheň nepoškodil. Naštěstí, Harry měl uklízení už víc než dost.

Do pokoje náhle vešel zamračený Draco se stejně zamračeným Snapeem.

„To jste tu nějak brzy," poznamenal Sirius.

„Nikam jsme nešli," zamručel plavovlasý mladík.

„Co?" zmateně.

„Brumbál nám to zatrhl."

„Jako profesoři přece máme právo chodit kam chceme?" nechápal Sirius.

„Jo, no ne dneska. Brumbál zuří kvůli včerejšku. Zdá se, že velké množství studentů opustilo školu a vydalo se slavit Beltane domů," řekl Snape. „Ředitel všem rodinám poslal naštvaný dopis a studentům, kteří bez dovolení opustili pozemky školy rozdal tresty a strhl body. Většina je ze Zmijozelu," znechuceně pokračoval lektvarista.

„Vážně?" nemohl si pomoci Harry. Napadlo ho, že by třeba Nebelvír konečně mohl poctivě vyhrát školní pohár.

„Neradujte se, Pottere, Nebelvír je hned za nimi. Odešli všichni Weasleyovi, Finnigan s Thomasem, Longbottom, Grangerová, Patilová, Jordan, Johnsonová... Mám pokračovat?" zamračil se jeho směrem Snape. Harry si povzdechl. Vůbec netušil, že tolik jeho spolužáků se chystá na Beltane zmizet do svých domovů. I když nejspíš ne všichni jeli za rodiči. Třeba Dean nejspíš jel se Seamusem. Hermiona možná jela k Parkinsonům, možná ne, kdo ví jak si teď jejich rodina stojí.

Snape pohledem přejel místnost. Zamračil se na drobné známky požáru, které stále přetrvávaly. Povzdechl si. Jediným mávnutím hůlky změnil šedivé kamenné zdi na krémovou barvu. Sirius na něj nasupeně zíral.

„Chtěl si snad něco jiného?" pozvedl jeho směrem obočí Snape.

„Mohl jsem to udělat," lehce uraženě.

„Času si měl dost." Snape přešel do ložnice, vynesl odtamtud několik tlustých katalogů s nábytkem, jeden hodil k Dracovi. Druhý chvíli nejistě otáčel v ruce s pohledem upřeným na Siriuse. „Co kdybyste s Potterem šli dělat něco užitečného?"

„Taky můžu vybírat nábytek!"

„Jo, jistěže můžeš... Někdy v budoucnu..." opatrně.

„Mohli byste se jít najíst," navrhl Harry.

„Fajn." Sirius ještě na cestě v komnat vrhl poslední zamračený pohled na Snapea. Potter se ušklíbl, nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo bude jako první spát na novém gauči.

-HPT-

Dorazili do kuchyně.

„Dobby, ahoj," zamával Harry na známého domácího skřítka.

„Pane Potter, pane Potter, Dobby je tak potěšen, že jste ho opět přišel navštívit!" jásal zelený tvor.

„Nemohli bychom dostat něco k jídlu?" rozhlédl se kolem Nebelvír.

„Uhm... Totiž, ředitel Brumbál není rád, když dáváme potraviny žákům v době kdy je jídlo ve Velkém sále," nejistě se rozhlédl skřítek.

„Vypadám snad jako student?" zamračil se na něj Black.

„Nó..." Dobby jej pochybovačně přeměřil pohledem. „Mohli bychom vám něco dát. Lell je náš hlavní skřítek," Dobby kývl směrem k arogantně se tvářícímu tmavě hnědému skřítkovi. „Zeptám se ho, co vám mohu dát. Máme teď jiný systém," vysvětlil na Harryho nechápavý pohled. „Minulý rok dělalo Ministerstvo inventuru a zjistilo, že někteří profesoři využívají naší dobroty," zamračil se Dobby. Sirius jen protočil oči v sloup a zamířil k jednomu ze stolů, které kopírovaly ty ve Velké síni.

„Nemám ho rád," šeptl skřítek k Harrymu.

„Koho? Siriuse?"

„Smrdí jako pes," zamračeně. „Dobrý kouzelník tak není cítit."

„Jo, no... Nebudeš mít problém, když nám dáš jíst?"

„Ne, skřítkové smí dávat jídlo studentům i profesorům, jen ředitel Brumbál důrazně doporučil, aby tak nedělali v době jídla ve Velkém sále. A aby nedávali žádné jídlo extra. Skřítkové si myslí, že je tím myšleno jídlo, které by si někdo nosil z Bradavic," zamyslel se Dobby.

Harry zamířil za Siriusem, který už si bez okolků nandaval na talíř. Potter si na vlastní talíř dal bramborovou kaši a několik malých karbanátků. Zamyšleně sledoval Siriuse.

„Věděl si o tom, že kouzelníci s tmavou magií nemohou jíst některá jídla?"

„Jo, jistě," Black na něj s plnou pusou pohlédl. „Většina lepších magických rodin nejí maso, bez ohledu na to, zda její členové jsou světlí nebo temní kouzelníci.

„Oh..." Jasně, že to tradiční rodiny věděli, jen Harryho to stále překvapovalo.

„Lord Zmijozel s vámi nepřijde," vyrušil je hlas s lehce panovačným podtónem. Kouzelníci shlédli na domácího skřítka, který k nim mluvil. Harry v něm rozpoznal hlavního skřítka Lella.

„No, dneska ne."

„Škoda," sklesle.

„Mohl bych mu říct, aby někdy přišel," nadhodil Harry.

„Vážně? To by bylo skvělé!" nadšeně. Skřítek luskl prsty, vedle něj se objevilo několik mladičkých skřítků. „Dejte pánům kouzelníkům žloutkový dezert," s úsměvem.

Sirius na Harryho v otázce pohlédl.

„Asi má Draca rád," pokrčil rameny Harry. Kdo ví, čím si mladý Zmijozel domácí skřítky získal.

„Siriusi," začal Harry během jídla. „Co mám dělat a tou větvičkou. Myslím s tou od Freye?"

„Byl za vámi? Dokonce vás obdaroval? To je skvělé!" nadšeně. „Ale myslel jsem, že jste s Dracem nedělali obětinu, nebo tedy... Uhm... Víš, že hlavní obětinou pro Frey je sex, že jo?"

„Na co přesně se mě ptáš?"

„Neptám se, jen by mě zajímalo zda... Ale byl za vámi, tak asi..." Sirius zrudl.

„Chtěl bys vědět, zda jsme s Dracem měli sex?"

„No, kdybys mi to třeba chtěl říct..."

„Ne, neměli. Nejsme tak daleko," povzdechl si Harry. „Není to tak, že bych nechtěl. Ale Draco asi čeká, že to bude nějak speciální a-"

„Nemusíš mi to říkat," zaúpěl Sirius.

„Nevím co přesně čeká. Co když si to nějak vysní a až k tomu dojde, tak to nebude takové?" přemítal Harry. „Já bych třeba řekl, že není na co čekat, přece o nic nejde," mluvil dál a nedbal na Siriusovu nespokojenou tvář.

„Hodně lidí chce čekat, chce aby to bylo s tím pravým," chabě namítl Sirius.

„Jenže my jsme Spřízněné duše, jsme ti praví!"

„Určitě bys na něj neměl tlačit. Draco toho tenhle rok měl docela dost a jestli chce, aby váš vztah prošel správným vývojem, tak není důvod to uspěchat."

„Já vím, je to jen... Někdy si tak říkám, co když je v tom jiný důvod. Co když ho nepřitahuju."

„Uhm... Sexem to ale nezjistíš. Třeba... Nemáte spolu žádnou intimitu?"

„Jo, to jo..."

„Harry, vím, že v tvém věku to nebereš jako dostačující, ale jednou, až budeš mít za sebou mnoho let sexu, tak přijdeš na to, že ti stačí doteky. A třeba, doufám, že se ti to nestane, ale kdybys třeba byl mnoho let bez lidského doteku, tak bys jen za něžnou i letmou intimitu byl vděčný," řekl Sirius. Potter si povzdechl. Věděl, že má Sirius pravdu. Navíc Draco mu vysvětloval, že s tím jaký vztah měli jeho rodiče, vlastně pořádně netušil co má od řádného vztahu očekávat.

Jenže Harry to pořádně taky nevěděl. Měl za to, že na to prostě časem přijdou, společně a sex k tomu podle něj prostě patřil.

„Takže, co s tou větvičkou?" zopakoval první otázku zelenooký mladík.

„Nic moc. Je spíš symbolická. Frey dává požehnání. I kdyby vám to jen řekl, tak to má stejnou váhu. Větvičku si může nechat, nebo jí vyhodit. My dostali misku oliv. Do rána byla pryč, nepochybuju o tom, že jí Severus snědl," zachmuřeně.

„Stejně je váš vztah divný," potřásl hlavu Harry. „Jak to vůbec plánujete dál? Máte nějaký plán? My s Dracem tu přeci jen nejspíš budeme o nějaké to tisíciletí dýl, takže nepotřebujeme mít až tak naplánované věci, ale vy... Mluvili jste o tom? Co třeba děti? Neměli byste mít nějaké potomky? Dědice?" napadlo Harryho. „Jak to dělají kouzelníci, když nemají vlastní potomky? Přece dva muži nemohou mít děti ne?"

„Ne," uchechtnutí, „dva muži spolu opravdu nemohou mít děti. Neříkej mi, že jste se to v mudlovské škole neučili. Nebo mudlové mohou mít děti?" zhroženě.

„Ne," povzdech. „Ale co já vím, třeba na to kouzelníci mají nějaký fígl, kouzlo, lektvar, magickou strukturu těla," pokrčení rameny.

„Ne, to opravdu ne," Sirius se otřásl. „Ale můžeme použít čarodějku, nebo mudlu, prostě ženu, která by jednomu nebo druhému dítě odnosila a pak by nám ho nechala."

„Takže jako mají mudlové náhradní matku?"

„Uhm, asi... Nikdo se nepozastaví nad tím, když se najednou objeví u samotného muže nebo u dvou mužů dítě. Nikdo nepátrá kde se vzalo. I cizí dítě se dá pomocí magie spojit s rodem, nebo s oběma rody. Teoreticky bychom mohli třeba najít magického sirotka a pomocí magie z něj udělat jak mé dítě tak Severusovo dítě, všechny testy, i ty Gringottů by pak udávali, že je naším společným dítětem. V téhle době není moc snadné najít volné magické dítě. Snazší je najít magické dítě z mudlovské rodiny nebo se ujmout motáka."

„Jako vzít mudlům dítě?" zhroženě.

„Ne, no ne přímo. Jejich sirotčince jsou plné děti a některé z nich jsou magické. Dřív se hodně dělalo, když se narodil moták, že se ještě v porodnicích zaměnil za mudlovské dítě u kterého se prokázala magie. Byl to ale zdlouhavý proces. Lékouzelnice musely testovat každé mudlovské dítě a bylo jen štěstí, když narazily na magické. Jenže teď mají mudlové jiné systém, své děti mají u sebe hned po narození a není snadné je vyměnit."

„Oh..." ta představa se mu nelíbila.

„Bylo to pro všechny snazší," řekl Sirius. „Moták se dostal do rodiny bez magie a magické dítě do rodiny s magií, nevěděli že nejsou u biologických rodin," pokrčení rameny. „Pak jsou tu takový jako Lucius, kteří si vezmou ženu, zplodí dědice, zabijí ženu a jdou hledat životního partnera. Samozřejmě většinou to nekončí smrtí nevhodného partnera, ale oba si po narození potomka žijí dle svého se svými milenci."

„Hmm... Kdybyste se ujali jakéhokoliv dítěte, mudlovského bez magie, a magicky se jej ujali, takže by měl část z vás, nestal by se magickým?" zamyšleně.

„Nejsem si jistý zda to někdo byl ochotný riskovat," nejistě. „Teoreticky by se to mohlo stát. Prakticky by se z něj mohl stát třeba jen moták a to by ničemu nepomohlo. Nikdy se nestalo, že by kouzelník nebo čarodějka, kteří touží po dítěti skončili bez něj. Cest je spoustu, ne všechny jsou legální a Ministerstvem kouzel posvěcené, ale jsou..."

„Ale kdy si vezmete motáka, tak taky bude bez magie, ne?" napadlo dál Harryho.

„Ne, myslím že ne. Moták má nějakou velice slabou magii a v rámci přijetí by dostal mé geny a třeba i Severusovi geny, takže by z něj byl minimálně slabý, ale plnohodnotný kouzelník."

„A co vy teda? Ty a Snape? Chcete děti?"

„Harry... Moc jsme o tom ještě nemluvili," nejistě. „Chtěl bych, asi jo. Někdy v budoucnu. Teď není úplně vhodná doba s válkou a vším kolem. Navíc jsme se Severusem spolu dost krátce, stále jsou mezi námi věci z minulosti, které se musí vyřešit. Ale někdy ano, já bych někdy dítě chtěl. Jenže pokud Severus řekne, že ne, pak na to nebudu nijak tlačit."

„Ne? Žil bys bez dědice, kdyby tak Snape rozhodl?"

„Je na to ještě čas, ale jo, asi jo. Asi bych se snažil Severuse přesvědčit, ale nehrotil bych to. Možná bych mu zkusil navrhnout, že bych našel starší vhodné dítě, které by mohlo být jen mým dědicem. Nejde jen o děděný, víš. Dědit budeš teď ty, kdyby se mi něco stalo. Ty a Severus. Jde o jméno. O titul. Nechtěl bych, aby rod Blacků zanikl. Mám ještě dost příbuzných, ale většinou se jim rodí ženy a ty si pak berou příjmení manžela a nás rod zaniká..."


	67. Chapter 67

**Napříč časem –**

Druhý den ráno Harry ležel na Snapeově novém gauči. Dracovi a profesorovi se přes noc nějak podařilo vybrat a obstarat nový nábytek, místnost nyní vypadala ohněm nedotčena a vzhledově snad ještě lépe než předtím.

Bylo brzy před snídaní a Harry čekal až se Draco milostivě uvolí a odhodlá se do Velké síně jít. Včera večer se domluvili, že půjdou spolu. Jenže ráno Harry zjistil, že plavovlasý mladík není ve Zmijozelské koleji, ale ve Snapeových komnatách.

Pottera do místnosti vpustil rozmrzelý Sirius. Vypadalo to, že Draca renovace pokoje natolik pohltila, že se Snapeem do časného rána řešili nábytek a mladý Zmijozel zde rovnou zůstal.

Harry byl na jednu stranu rád, že Draco chvíli dělá něco, co ho baví a co není nikomu, zvláště jemu, nebezpečné. Na druhou stranu to byla opět věc o které on moc nevěděl a nemohl s plavovlasým mladíkem vést dialog.

Black byl nahněvaný, že on nebyl k diskuzím o renovaci pozván, byl to přeci i jeho byt, ne snad? I když prakticky toho věděl přibližně stejně jako Harry. Navíc Draco k Harrymu stihl poznamenat něco nepěkného o Blackově vkusu. Potter tohle téma nechal být. Byly věci, které si jeho kmotr se svým manželem museli vyřešit sami. A pokud se Snape rozhodl Siriuse vynechat a Blackovi to vadí jen natolik, že si stěžuje jen směrem k němu, pak je to jen jejich věc.

Nyní tedy ležel na novém sofa a sledoval Draca, kterak se Snapeem uvažují nad novými policemi pro přísady do lektvarů. Zdálo se, že oba Zmijozely katalogy s novým nábytkem pohltily.

S povzdechem vytáhl Regulův deník. Původně si jej sebou brát nechtěl, teď byl rád, že si jej vzal. Aspoň nějak ukrátí čekání na Draca.

 _26.12.1977_

 _Ples dopadl dle očekávání. I když možná lépe, z Pandory se vyklubala milá společnost. Je vlastně docela chytrá, nejen Havraspársky chytrá, ale bystrá. Neunikají jí souvislosti, jako zbytku školy. Řekl bych, že v rodě musí mít nějakou Věšteckou krev. Možná ne věšteckou, spíš Vidoucí, nebo Jasnozřivou? Ne Vidoucí. Bylo jí jasné, že i když si rozumíme, že jednou spolu neskončíme. Je příjemné zkusit si ty milostné věci s někým, kdo od toho neočekává budoucnost, jen být a užívat si malé okamžiky. Pandora je příjemná, i když stále trochu zvláštní. Vzhledově je velice pěkná, snad až krásná, ale je v ní něco, co lidi trochu odpuzuje, nějaký temný podtón. Je o rok mladší než já, ale na našich rozhovorech to není znát. Určitě je vyspělejší i než mí vrstevníci natož její. Není divu, že nemá mnoho přátel. Navíc se mi zdá, že je ani nepotřebuje, je hodně svázaná s přírodou._

 _Matka kupodivu ani nebyla naštvaná, že jsem šel se světlou čarodějkou. Možná za to mohl fakt, že Sirius šel na ples s Grace Williamsovou z čistě mudlovské rodiny._

„Grace... Vidíš, věděl jsem, že to bylo nějak tak," řekl za Harrym Sirius. Potter lehce nadskočil, vůbec netušil, že mu kmotr čte přes rameno. V otázce na Blacka pohlédl. Sirius většinou o Regulově deníku nechtěl nic vědět a za ten skoro rok ještě nepřistoupil na to, že by si jej přečetl.

„Co?" nechápavě. „Usmíval ses, tak jsem byl zvědavej," pokrčení rameny. „Je pěkné vědět, že Regulus neřešil jen hrůzy a temnotu, ale i běžné věci, školní lásky a tak," slabý úsměv.

„Jo, to jo," přitakal Harry. „I když myslím, že Pandoru nemiloval. Nevím jestli a jak dlouho spolu byli, ale očividně oba věděli, že je to jen na chvíli..."

„Což není na škodu. Většina dospívajících si myslí, že jejich vztahy jsou pevné, že vydrží napořád a o to víc jsou zničeni, když to tak není."

„Ty si nějakýmu vztahu na škole věřil?" zajímal se Harry. Black střelil pohledem po Snapeovi, který něco tiše ovšem zuřivě vysvětloval Dracovi.

„Ne... Byl jsem příliš velký slaboch, než abych bojoval o vztah, který jsem opravdu chtěl a tak jsem střídal dívky a doufal jsem, že narazím na takovou, která se mé ideje bude přibližovat," povzdech. „To James byl jiný. Od první chvíle, kdy spatřil Lily, byl přesvědčený o tom, že s ní bude, že si jí vezme a budou mít horu dětí... No, aspoň něco se mu splnilo," zasmušile.

„Ale maminka ho původně nechtěla, ne?" nabádal ho dál Harry. O jeho rodičích mluvil málokdo a málokdy. Ještě o Jamesovi, ale téma jeho maminky jako by bylo nějakým společenským tabu.

„Původně ne," připustil Sirius, nejistě se ohlédl na Snapea. „Jak víš, tak Lily a Severus se spolu přátelili. Dost lidí si dokonce myslelo, že spolu chodí, což Jamese dohánělo k nepříčetnosti," uchechtnutí.

„A ne?"

„Ne, myslím, že... Myslím, že Severus je gay. Nikdy jsme se na tohle téma nebavili. Mě se třeba líbí muži i ženy, dokážu ocenit přednosti obou pohlaví, i když jsem nejspíš podvědomě vždycky hledal někoho, kdo bude aspoň něčím připomínat Severuse... Ale Severus je myslím opravdu jen na muže, takže jeho přátelství s Lily bylo v tomhle ohledu nevinné."

„Než se pokazilo," poznamenal Harry.

„Jo, Severus v rozlícenosti řekl Lily, že je mudlovská šmejdka, ale... Nějak si nemyslím, že v tom bylo jen tohle."

„Ne, to nebylo," řekl nad nimi Snape. Harry vzhlédl. Lektvarista se na oba mračil, očividně se mu příliš nezamlouvalo, že rozebírali jeho vztah s jeho někdejší nejlepší přítelkyní.

„Mamince to nevadilo?" nevěřícně.

„Jistěže jí to vadilo, ale po nějakou době mou omluvu přijala. Chápala, že jsem to tak nemyslel," vysvětlil Snape. „Víc jí vadilo mé přátelení s ostatními Zmijozely z mého ročníku. A pak přišli Smrtijedi a Lily v tom viděla jen to špatné. Nedokázala pochopit, co dobrého na tom ostatní vidí. Proč tolik rozumných kouzelníků následuje někoho, kdo očividně nenáviděl mudly a opovrhoval mudlorozenými. Dost jsme se hádali a naše cesty se rozešly."

„Takže jste se bavili i po tom incidentu? Dál v šestém a sedmém ročníku?" zajímal se Black.

„Jo, ne tolik jako dřív a vzhledem k tomu, že jsem chtěl na smrtijedím žebříčku popolézt co nejvýše, nebylo by pro mojí image dobré, kdyby bylo všeobecně známo, že se přátelím s mudlorozenou," povzdechnutí. „Lily mě dokonce zvažovala jako vašeho kmotra, Pottere," ušklíbl se na Nebelvíra.

„Měl jsem za to, že už jste se po škole nevídali," namítl Sirius.

„Ne tolik, ale... Bavili jsme se, jen už jsme nebyli přáteli, nato naše cesty šly příliš jiným směrem. Možná později bychom k sobě zase našli nějakou cestu, kdo ví. Chvíli jsme oba studovali společně na mistrovství v léčitelství. Pak Lily otěhotněla, následně musela do úkrytu..."

„Maminka chtěla být Lékouzelnice?"

„Jo, vždycky chtěla pomáhat lidem nějakým faktickým způsobem. Ne jako Bystrozoři nebo politici, to nebrala jako kladnou pomoc."

„To je pravda. Lily byla dost rozrušená, když musela studium ukončit," zamyslel se Sirius. „Pamatuji si, že James nechápal její odhodlání na studium, když měli peněz dost."

„Nechtěl být můj otec Bystrozor?"

„Jo, ale bral to dost laxně, spíš jako zábavu," sklesle. „Já v té době už byl bez rodinný peněz a potřeboval jsem práci, i když jsem žil u Jamese, tak jsem si za spoustu věcí musel platit sám. To bylo úplně poprvé a nejspíš naposled, co jsem byl bez peněz a musel jsem si poradit. K Bystrozorskému výcviku jsem porůznu pracoval a studium jsem bral vážně. Víš, když nad tím tak přemýšlím," pokračoval Sirius. „Myslím, že kdyby nebyla válka, tak by se má cesta s tou Jamesovou taky rozešla. Možná ne tolik, stále bychom se kamarádili, jen bychom si už nebyli tak blízcí. Možná by to dopadlo jako teď, víc bych si rozuměl s Remusem."

„Víš čemu nerozumím?" začal Harry. „Jak jste to měli na škole? Pobertové. Ty jsi očividně byl nejlepší přítel s tátou a Remus co? S Petrem?" nevěřícně.

„Hm, to ani ne. Petr byl takový trochu ňouma, důležité věci se s ním nedali probírat, vtípky sám neuměl vymýšlet. Rád se připojoval k šikaně, v té době jsme to tak samozřejmě nebrali, i když naše terče to určitě pociťovali," zamračeně. „Na koleji jsme byli jen my čtyři a kdybychom Petra nevzali do party, tak bychom si před ním sedm let museli dávat pozor," pokrčení rameny.

„A Remus?"

„Remus byl ze začátku dost samotář, až když jsem zjistili, že je vlkodlak, tak jsme to trochu víc pochopili. Takže první roky se nám stranil, aby kryl své tajemství a to už se mé přátelství s Jamesem utvrdilo. Nebylo to k Remusovi moc fér. Jako Lily se dost přátelil s Havraspáry. Co si pamatuju tak hlavně s Mithou Bonesem."

„Bones? Nějaký příbuzný Susan?"

„Jo jo, tuším to je bratranec?" Sirius pohlédl na Draca, který nyní jejich rozhovor taky poslouchal.

„Od Amelie Bonesový?" zamračil se Zmijozel. „Ta měla dceru, ne?"

„Ne ne ne, do Edgara."

„To je možný," opatrně. „Velká část rodu Bonesů zemřela za první války v Temným pánem."

„Jo, Mitha zemřel v osmnácti, dost to Remuse vzalo, ale v té době už jsme si mysleli, že je možná na straně Voldemorta, tak..." Sirius znejistěl. „Za ta léta jsem udělal dost chyb," zkroušeně.

„A maminka se přátelila s kým? Kromě profesora," dodal Harry.

„No, s Alicí Sullovou, matkou Nevilla. Byla dva roky nad náma, ale s Lily si rozuměly. Lily dokonce byla Nevillovou kmotrou," dodal Black.

„To jsem nevěděl..."

„Teď už to nemá moc význam."

„To asi ne," povzdych.

„Pak s Thelmou, ta byla v našem ročníku v Havraspáru-"

„O té jsem četl. Abbottová, ne?" zasáhl Harry. „Regulus o ní psal, něco o tom, že je příbuzná Weasleyho."

„O tom nic nevím."

„Já jo," řekl Draco. „Sheelagh Weasleyová, sestra Septima Weasleyho si vzala Abbotta, tuším Seavera a měli spolu děti Adama a Alana, dvojčata. Je divný, jak se rod Weasleyů stále vrací k dvojčatům, i Prewetti mají v rodu hodně dvojčat. Mám velkou obavu, že jednou svět zahltí stejně vypadající zrzci," zasmušile. Harry na Dracův proslov protočil nevěřícně oči. „A dál?" vybídl ho.

„No, jeden z nich měl dvojčata, opět, Donald, Leonard, něco takového. Ty chodí do Krásnohůlek, očividně."

„Co je na tom očividného?"

„Nejsou s námi ve škole. Měli by být jen o málo starší než my. No a ten druhý měl dceru Thelmu."

„Ale jsou příbuzní s Hannah Abbottovou, ne?"

„Jo... Jejich dědečkové by měli být bratři."

„Ty vztahy mezi kouzelníky jsou hrozné. Všichni jsou příbuzní s každým," zamračil se Harry. „Je zvláštní, že ještě v kouzelnickém světě nebují žádné genetické choroby jako mezi mudly, kteří se vzájemně v rodině brali a plodili děti..."

„Myslím, že magické obyvatelskou chrání magie," řekl Sirius. „A taky... Už jsme se bavili o tom, že dřív bylo zvykem měnit děti motáky za magické děti mudlů. Takže do rodů přišla nová krev a ani o tom nikdo nevěděl."

„Měli bychom jít na snídani," zasáhl Snape. Draco se na něj zamračil, přesto poslušně odložil katalog s kouzelnickým nábytkem a následoval profesory do Velké síně.

„Jak je to s těma bodama?" zajímal se po cestě Harry.

„Zmijozel je na posledním místě," povzdechl si Draco. „Dost Zmijozelů zuří, Brumbál jejich rodinám poslal zprávy o tom, že takové chování není ve škole žádané. Že opustit školní pozemky mimo vyhrazený čas je nepřístupné kromě speciálních situací."

„Nechápu to, proč tolik zuří? Přece se to dělo každý rok, ne?"

„Jenže tenhle rok odjelo studentů výrazně víc. Nejspíš si toho někdo všiml a upozornil na to. Brumbál má dost problémů a tohle by mu nepomohlo. Starostolec hlídá jak jsou žáci v bezpečí, jak se jim daří a tak," pokračoval Draco. „Volný pohyb studentů mimo školní pozemky jde na vrub řediteli. Do teď to většina věděla, ale nikdo na to neupozorňovalo, dalo se to tak přehlížet, ale jestli nějaký mudlorozený to zjistil a -"

„Ale studenti, kteří jeli domů jsou většinou z rodin, které jsou ve Starostolci, proč by jim to teda mělo vadit?" nechápal Harry.

„Myslím, že fakticky jim to nevadí. Ale Brumbál je trnem v oku mnoha lidem, tak tohle vezmou jako záminku jak se ho zbavit," přemítal Draco. „Aspoň někteří. Třeba můj otec, ten se toho určitě chytí. Nebo mudlorození, kteří pracují na Ministerstvu. V době, kdy chodili do Bradavic o tom nevěděli, většina z nich se o kouzelnické tradice nezajímá, tak to berou jako něco nebezpečného. Ohrožení dětí."

„Je mi divný, že je to tak najednou."

„Určitě je to návratem Pána zla. Na Ministerstvu má hodně přívrženců a svrhnout Brumbála by pro něj byly plusové body. Neutrální rodiny by se tak mohli přiklonit na stranu Temného pána."

Harry o tom přemýšlel. Kdyby yl rodičem a neznal kouzelnické tradice a svátky a jeho dítě by domů na tyto události nejezdilo. Pak by ho určitě vyděsil fakt, že děti mohou nekontrolovaně odcházet ze školy a nikdo to neřeší. A dle toho jak by vedené školy zareagovalo by se klidně mohlo stát, že by se přiklonil ke straně Temného pána. Kord v případě, že by to problému nijak hlouběji neviděl.

Dorazili do Velké síně. Snape s Blackem šli několik kroků před nimi, o něčem tiše diskutovali, z útržků hovoru Harry vydedukoval, že také řeší ředitele a jeho kroky.

Ve chvíli, kdy otevřely dveře, bylo jim jasné, že se něco děje. Studenti ve Velké síni byli nezvykle potichu a všichni zírali k profesorskému stolu. Čtveřice se zastavila kousek za dveřmi, i oni nyní zírali na výjev.

Těsně před sedícím Brumbálem stála vysoká štíhlá černoška a něco vztekle rozzuřeně na ředitele vykřikovala. Harry jí na dálku pořádně nerozuměl, navíc se zdálo, že žena v afektu mísí několik různých řečí.

Konečně žena naposledy vztekle zabodla prstem do opařeného ředitele a se vztyčenou hlavou kráčel ven z místnosti.

Všechny oči v sále jí vyprovázely a Harry nepochyboval o tom, že důvodem není její zloba ani slova zášti, která na ředitele vychrlila. Žena byla přehnaně krásná. Měla temně černou pleť, dlouhé do prstýnků stočené havraní vlasy sepnuté do rozevlátého drdolu a stejně tak černé oči. Byla výrazně nalíčená, přesto bylo vidět, že i bez toho je přirozeně nádherná.

„Natalia Zabini," šeptl Draco k Harrymu. „Blaisova matka."

Žena kolem nich prošla aniž by o ně zavadila pohledem. Nevšímala si prakticky nikoho až na Snapea, na kterého těsně před tím než prošla dveřmi vrhla letmý úsměv.

Black, který si toho všiml zamračeně popostoupil blíž k manželovi. Snape jen protočil oči v sloup.

„Má pro Severuse slabost," uchechtl se Draco. „Dřív mu dělala dost neslušné návrhy..."

„Oh," Harry cítil jak rudne, nechtěl si Snapea představovat v jakékoliv sexuální pozici! „O co myslíš, že šlo?" spolu s Dracem zamířil k Nebelvírskému stolu.

„Kdo ví. Nejspíš zuřila kvůli dopisu, který jí ředitel poslal. Blaise jel na Beltane domů."

„Že by kvůli tomu přišla až sem?" pochybovačně.

„Je to možné. Netuším co přesně ředitel v dopisech psal, možná napsal něco, co se jí dotklo a rozhodla se to řešit přímo. Oh..." Draco se zmateně rozhlédl, až teď si všiml, že Harryho následoval mezi Nebelvíry. Vrhl na zelenookého mladíka zamračený pohled a bez dalšího pohledu odešel k Zmijozelskému stolu, kde se usadil vedle Zabiniho. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že se pokusí z tmavého mladíka dostat nějaké detaily. S povzdechem si sedl. Kdyby bylo na něm, klidně by Draco mohl sedět s ním a ne se Zmijozely, kterým stále ještě s Dracovou bezpečností nevěřil. Jenže ostatní Nebelvíři nebyli tak velkorysý.

 **Pozn.** : Ach jo, dneska jsem toho v povídce chtěla mnoho probrat a vyřešit a nějak to dějově posunout dál. Ale postavy se tak rády zakecávají a mluví o nesmyslech :-/


	68. Chapter 68

**Napříč časem –**

Harry dosedl naproti Ronovi ve chvíli, kdy do Velké síně vlétlo hejno sov s ranní poštou. Potter sáhl po výtisku Denního Věštce, i na dálku viděl, že titulek hlavní zprávy dne hlásal něco o útoku. A to už si téměř oddychl, že se na Beltane nic nestalo.

 **POTVRZENO! Za zničením Newportu stojí Vy-víte-kdo!**

 **Dva dny nedostupné mudlovské město Newport v anglickém hrabství Wales (Denní Věštec informoval .) bylo dle našich informací zničeno Smrtijedy na příkaz Toho, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje. Až dnes v noci bylo možno se do, po většinou mudlovského města, dostat. Mudlovský zpravodajský systém včera informoval o kompletním zničením města Newport a blízkého okolí. Zemřel téměř milion lidí, není známo kolik z nich bylo magicky nadaných. Dle informací, které se šíří světem mudlů za zkázou stálo nepředvídatelné zemětřesení. Mudlové okatě přehlížejí, že tomuto městu žádné přírodní katastrofy, zvláště takto masivní, nehrozí.**

 **Našim redaktorům se podařilo zjistit, že cílem útoku mělo být hlavní město Walesu - Cardiff. Toto město však očividně chrání jakási tajemná síla, kterou ani Smrtijedi s Vy-víte-kým v čele nechtějí pokoušet. Pokud by se Smrtijedům podařilo zničit Cardiff, počet obětí by se mohl vyšplhat až ke třem milionům.**

 **Z obezřetného prvotního šetření je jasné, že v Newportu nikdo nepřežil. Město bylo kompletně vyhlazeno a téměř srovnáno se zemí. Ministerstvo kouzel nevydalo žádné oficiální prohlášení a drží se mudlovské verze o přírodní katastrofě.**

 **Pokud jste v oblasti měli blízké, spojte se s mudlovskou nemocnicí v Penarth či se Společným léčebným zařízením Torchwood 7 u Cardiffu.**

 **O události budeme nadále informovat.**

 **Redakce Denního Věštce.**

Potter stejně jako ostatní ve Velké síni na zprávu nechápavě zíral. Jak se to mohlo stát? Včera Denního věštce nečetl, pohlédl proto na Rona. Rudovlasý mladík jen potřásl hlavou.

„Včera dali jen maličkou zprávu o možné přírodní katastrofě v mudlovském světě, která kouzelníky nijak nezahrnuje," řekl Weasley. „Zajímalo by mě, kde najednou vzali tyhle informace," zamračeně.

„Možná mezi Smrtijedy mají informátora," napadlo Harryho. I když si neuměl představit, že by nějaký novinář byl až tak dravý, aby se kvůli zprávám z první ruky přidal na stranu Pána zla.

„Milion lidí..." vydechla Hermiona, článek v Denním Věštci několikrát přečetla, nejspíš se snažila najít nějakou skrytou informaci. „To je hrozné!"

„No jo no..."

„Nemysli si, že nevím co chceš říct!" vyštěkla Grangerová na Rona. „Že jsou to jen mudlové!"

„Co? To jsem říct nechtěl," namítl rudovlasý mladík.

„Jistěže chtěl! Mudlové jsou ale taky lidi!"

„Hermiono, já to přece vím!" Ron na dívku nechápavě zíral.

„Jsi stejný jako ostatní! Všichni z čistokrevných rodin jsou tak sebestřední!"

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?"

„O čem? O čem?! Chodí snad někdo z tvé rodiny s mudlorozeným? Nebo dokonce s mudlou? NE! Dokonce máte v rodině motáka se kterým se nevídáte, jakoby to byla nějaká černá ovce a to jen proto, že nemá magii!" vykřikovala kučeravá dívka.

„Hermiono-" snažil se jí klidnit Harry. Nechápal, co to kamarádku popadlo.

„Mýlím se snad? NE! Koukala jsme se do čistokrevných rodokmenů. Ronova rodina si radši vezme smrtijeda než mudlu!"

„Co to-"

„Hermiono!" varovně se na ní zamračil Fred.

„Nemluv o věcech, o kterých nic nevíš," pokračoval George.

„Ne? A co Yaxley, toho si vzala vaše teta, ne snad? A její syn si vzal Carrowovou!"

„Hermiono! Uklidni se..."

„Nemůžu se uklidnit, když vím, že mí takzvaní přátelé budou radši podporovat smrtijedy než mudly! A ty!" namířila prstem na Harryho. „Malfoyové! Zmijozelové! Nechal si se zkazit! Udělali z tebe čistokrevného kouzelníka s jejich pošetilými názory!" S tím se Hermiona zvedla a odkráčela z Velké síně. Na cestě ven jí vyprovázelo mnoho párů očí.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" Harry se nechápavě otočil na Rona, ten nechápavě kroutil hlavou. „Nejsem si jistý..."

„Mají krizi," klidně poznamenala Luna sedící vedle Freda.

„Krizi?"

„S Beltisem."

„Myslíš Parkinsona?"

„Ano... Beltis je Lord, takže může chodit a kým chce, ale zbytek jeho rodiny si své názory nemusí nechávat pro sebe..."

„Myslíš, že se něco stalo? Když tam Hermiona byla?"

„Kdo ví..." pokrčila rameny Luna.

Harry si povzdechl. Chápal, že problémy ve vztahu se mohou projevit i ve vztahu k jiným lidem, ale Hermiona řekla pár dost nepěkných věcí. Jakoby jí nestačilo, že už tak jí dvojčata Weasleyova moc nemusí kvůli jejímu postoji k Luně. A přitom to byla právě plavovlasá dívka, která se jí stále zastávala.

-HPT-

 _07.03.1978_

 _Seraphim Bael se poslední dny objevuje častěji. Hodně na mě tlačí, abych se učil rychleji a lépe, přitom dělám co mohu! Texty, kterýma mě zahlcuje nezvládám ani číst rychleji natož se je naučit. Bael má dost nepříjemnou povahu, jsou takový všichni démoni? Nebo všichni Necrosové? Někdy je milý a příjemný a pomáhá mi, dokonce radí když píšu práce do školy. A jindy je zlý a nenávistný. Nesnáší Eugena, říká že jako přítel je naprosto nevhodný. Nesnáší Pandoru, se kterou dle něj zbytečně marním čas. A úplně nejvíc nenávidí Jacka. Jacka, kterého já ještě ani neznám. Myslím, že na Jacka žárlí. Něco jsem si o Necrosech přečetl. Jsou to nižší formy démonů, hodně rozdílní od těch, kteří se zjevují při svátcích. Jsou trochu jako domácí mazlíčkové, zvířátka. I když Bael by se nejspíš zcvoknul, kdyby tušil, že o něm někdo tohle řekl. Dost všeobecně se o nich ví, že jsou majetnický a žárlivý. Nejspíš mají za to, že Necromancech, kterému mají v budoucnu sloužit a kterého v prvních letech mají vést, je jen jejich. Zatím je to pochopitelné. Ty první léta oni vychovávají svého Necromancera, než je černokněžník přeroste a pak se ty role obrátí. Každopádně Bael žárlí naprosto nemožné a naprosto zbytečně! Já samozřejmě vím, že má a Eugenova cesta se jednou rozejde, možná dříve než později vzhledem k tomu, že tohle je Genův poslední školní rok. Eugene se opravdu rozhodl školu po pátém ročníku ukončit. A Pandora? Oba víme, že náš vztah je jen na chvilku. Ale Jack, to bude jiné. Doufám, že než Jacka poznám, tak se Bael trochu uklidní, byl bych dost nerad, kdyby mému budoucímu partnerovi nějak ublížil. O Jackovi raději moc nepřemýšlím. Nechci si o něm udělat nějakou představu a pak být třeba zklamán nebo ho srovnávat s tím, co jsem si o něm vysnil._

 _13.04.1978_

 _Včera mi Seraphim naprosto nečekaně oznámil, že mi mezi mé dvě runy dodá další, ochranné runy. Prý na letní cestu za Mozkomory. Moc jsem nad tím ještě nepřemýšlel. Mám trochu obavu, jak se mi podaří se v létě vypařit rodičům. Otec to snad ještě skousne, ale matka... Už takhle dost vyšiluje kvůli Siriusovi. Bael mi vysvětlil, že Mozkomorové mě ještě nebudou přirozeně poslouchat, protože ještě nejsem plně vyškolený Necromance. Mé magii ještě chybí ta temná část, kterou následují temné bytosti. Navíc místo, kde Mozkomorové vznikají a žijí je plné těch nejstarších bytostí a ty neposlouchají většinou ani stoleté Necromancery natož ty, kteří se na cestu teprve vypravili._

 _Zmínil jsme se už co o Mozkomorech vím? Samozřejmě jen to, co jsem byl schopen zjistit ve školní knihovně. Bael mi na tohle téma odmítl jakkoliv pomoci, prý je to jakási zkouška zda jsem schopný ve výcviku pokračovat._

 _Nyní už chápu tu knihu o Sibiřských záhadách, kterou mi dal Hewelell. Mozkomorové vznikají na Sibiři! Jak nepochopitelně to zní, ovšem je to tak. Na nepřístupném části Sibiře jsou v zemi pro mudly záhadné díry. Některé jsou maličké, ale většina je ohromných rozměrů. Mudlové se jejich studiu věnují, ale z pochopitelných důvodů ještě na nic nepřišli. Dokonce se vší svou technikou se jim ještě nepodařilo dostat se dovnitř. Což pro kouzelníky není nic divného. Mudlové Mozkomory nevidí, ale určitě jejich přítomnost cítí. Navíc Mozkomor se nerozpakuje vysát duši tomu kdo jej nevidí. Možná i to bude jeden z důvodu, proč se díry pro mudly nestaly turistickou atrakcí. Samozřejmě větším důvodem bude odlehlost místa. Ve školní knihovně jsme nenašel knihu, která by původ děr vysvětlovala. Osobně si myslím, že ani čarodějové nebyli schopni o tom víc zjistit. Z děr vylétají ohnivé koule, koule jsou schopni vidět i mudlové. Ale to co se děje dál už ne. Koule jsou jakousi formou í to absurdně, ale Mozkomorové se rodí z těchto vajec. Ve vejci ve vyvýjí, živí se okolní magií, nejčastěji z ostatní Mozkomorů a pak se zrodí. Mladý Mozkomor vypadá podobně jako starý, ale nemá tu magickou moc a nemá schopnosti. Starý Mozkomor je téměř schopný lidské řeči, čím starší Mozkomor tím víc lidí mu může rozumně. Ze začátku jen Necromancer, pak Krvavý kouzelník, pak Temný čaroděj a hodně starému mocnému Mozkomorovi i neutrální a posléze i světlý kouzelník._

 _Mladý nově zrozený Mozkomor přilne k tomu na jehož magii se živil. Může se živit jen temnou magií. Většinou tedy přilnou k jinému staršímu Mozkomorovi a nejsou tak oddáni žádnému kouzelníkovi ani čarodějce. Ministerstvo kouzel občas, při nedostatku Mozkomorů v Azkabanu, vyšle speciální tým na odchyt vajec. Což není snadné, Sibiř je plná dospělých jedinců. Tihle speciální kouzelníci, většinou sami strážci v Azkabanu buď nechají nového Mozkomora živit na své magii, ale většinou ho dají ostatním Mozkomorům. Přijde mi to od Ministerstva kouzel dost riskantní. Jak zabrání tomu, aby se Mozkomorové nepostavili proti nim? Přeci takhle ti tvorové mají věrnost jen sami k sobě. Chápal bych, kdyby je nechali živit na magii lidských strážců, tak by Mozkomor aspoň byl oddaný člověku, ale takhle?_

 _Vejce z děr vylétají s přesnou pravidelností a není jich právě málo. Ale většina Mozkomorů se z nich nezrodí, není tam tolik temné magie, aby se všichni zvládli vyvinout, takže se pak silnější z nich živí na těch slabších a ti pak zaniknou. Což je jedině dobře, protože při jejich moci a počtu ohnivých koulí by za chvíli nebyl svět lidský, ale Mozkomoří._

 _Můj úkol v létě je jasný. Chytit ohnivou kouli dřív než to udělá nějaký starý Mozkomor, vyhnout se jim a dostat se i s vejcem domů. Tady nechám Mozkomora, aby se živil na mé temné magii a pak aby mi byl oddán. Zrozený Mozkomor by mě měl brát jako svého stvořitele, ochránce. Při správném postupu by mě měl být ochotný chránit i proti svému druhu._ _Zní to snadně. Jenže Ohnivá koule ještě před tím než dopadne a vejce začne s vývojem má už nějak, nejspíš magicky, stanoveného strážce v jiném dospělém Mozkomorovi. Není to jeden dospělý a jedno vejce, ne. Jeden dospělý Mozkomor by měl mít ve své péči víc vajec, takže třeba se mi podaří se mu vyhnout. To by bylo pěkné. Jenže! Jenže je tu ten maličký problém, že tohohle starého Mozkomora musím zabít. Magické poutu, které s vejcem má tak zanikne a pouto, které s Mozkomorem budu mít já bude silnější. Jde vůbec Mozkomor zabít? Bael říkal, že to nemusím udělat hned. Že mohu vzít vejce a o starého Mozkomora se postarat až za pár let. Ale jak ho pak budu hledat? Ach jo..._

 _20.04.1978_

 _Nemohu skoro ani dýchat. Bael mi dal několik run k mým runám z Prvního rituálu. Přišlo mi, že jejich vložení bolí daleko víc! Navíc za mnou dneska přišel Barty. Nejdřív se trochu ošíval a zdálo se, že mi nic ani říct nechce. Každopádně z něj vypadlo, že na smrtijedích setkání o mě Lucius Malfoy dost mluví a to v dost jasném významu! Proč by to u Merlina dělal! Myslel jsem, že když odejde se školy, tak od něj budu mít klid a pak v budoucnu, no, pak už nebudu slabším dítětem a budu se mu moci postavit. Možná bych na něj magicky stačil i teď, jen z něj mám takový pocit, že... Ano, bojím se ho. Může se mi snad někdo divit? Po tom, co se stalo... Nevím co si Lucius o mě navymýšlel. Někdy jsem měl pocit, že Lucius žije v jakémsi svém vymyšleném světě a s chladnou vypočítavostí přesvědčuje zbytek světa o své pravdě a všichni mu to věří a přizpůsobují se tomu, aby Luciusův vysněný svět byl opravdový. Má v sobě takové osobní kouzlo, dokáže být okouzlující a sladký a... lidi ho chtějí potěšit a ti slabší nejspíš jeho pravdě věří. Když mnoho lidí něčemu věří a chovají se dle toho, osudu nezbývá než se přizpůsobit a i neskutečné věci vytvořit. Kdyby třeba Lucius věřil, že je nejmocnějším mužem světa a ve svém přesvědčení by žil a nabíral přívržence, kteří by tomu skálopevně věřili, nakonec by se to stalo. Lucius by se klidně mohl stát nejmocnějším mužem na planetě a to jen proto, že umí lidi ovlivnit. Ale nemyslím si, že to je jen tím. Lucius je magicky mocný a co víc, je chladný a vypočítavý, nebojí se jít přes mrtvoly a to doslova._

 _Barty se mi svěřil, že neslyšel přesně o čem se Lucius s Voldemortem bavili, ale samozvaný Pán zla prý vypadal zaujatě._

 _Dál mi Barty trochu neochotně svěřil, že všichni věří tomu, že já a Lucius jsme spolu. Co je to za blbost! Proč by si to někdo myslel? Prý i on tomu věřil dokud jsem se na školním plese neobjevil s Ravenovou. Doufám, že jsem Pandoru nevystavil nějakému nebezpečí, to bych opravdu nerad. Ale copak jsem to mohl tušit? Co dnešních dní mi nikdo neřekl, že si svět myslí, že já a Malfoy... No, možná ne svět, ale Zmijozelové a Smrtijedi určitě, Merline. Proč to Lucius dělá? Není náhodou zasnoubený s Narcissou Blackovou?_

Potter zamračeně zavřel deník. Právě teď neměl na nějaké další tragédie náladu. Navíc stále víc a víc nechápal, proč by se Regulus přidával ke Smrtijedům? Byl k tomu snad nějak donucen? Na jednu stranu to ani nechtěl vědět. Nechtěl vědět, co mohlo, v jeho očích tak skvělého a správného člověka jako Regulus, změnit na následovníka Voldemorta.


	69. Chapter 69

**Napříč časem –**

Začátek května byl ve znamení slunečných dní. Většina studentů, navzdory tragickým zprávám z mudlovského světa, které pravidelně přinášel Denní Věštec, se držela venku na školních pozemcích a užívala slunce a to i přesto, že zkouškové období se kvapem blížilo.

S posledním Famfrpálovým zápasem sezony bylo Harrymu jasné, že tenhle rok přeci jen dospěl. Famfrpál najednou řadil mezi nedůležité věci. Proto ho ani nijak nezasáhl fakt, že pohár vyhrál Havraspár. Studenti žlutočerné koleje byli u vytržení, už byli zvyklý na to, že ve škole jsou na výši Nebelvír se Zmijozelem a oni jsou jen jednou z podpůrných kolejí pro ty ostatní žáky.

Někteří Harryho spolužáci výhru Havraspáru nesli těžce. Sice se s tím dalo počítat, přeci jen Famfrpálové tabulky mluvili už dlouho dost jasně, přesto někdo konečnou prohru těžce nesl. Například takový Ron. Na celý den se zavřel v Nebelvírské ložnici a utápěl se v nezdaru. Možná to trochu bral jako osobní prohru, přeci jen to byl jeho první rok ve Famfrpálovém družstvu a kdo ví jestli nebude poslední. I jeho koneckonců v létě čekala nebezpečná pouť.

A Harry v té chvíli opět spatřil podobnost rudovlasého Nebelvíra a plavovlasého Zmijozela. I Draco výhru Havraspáru těžce nesl. Sice se nezavřel na koleji, ale celý den byl protivnější a zlostnější než obvykle. Potter měl osobně za to, že za celý tenhle rok a zvláště za vztah s Dracem by měl být oceněn za neskonalou trpělivost.

Právě teď ležel na kanapi v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a sledoval zamračeného Draca přecházejícího sem a tam. Až sem nahoru do oken sedmého patra bylo slyšet přetrvávající veselý Havraspárských, ke kterým se velice rychle přidali studenti Mrzimoru. A to Harry nechtěl vidět oslavy na konci roku. Vzhledem k tomu, že po posledním velkém odebírání bodů byl Mrzimor první příčce, těsně následován Havraspárem, kterému se podařilo velice rychle dohnat ztracené body z Beltanu.

S posledním pohledem na Draca, který právě cosi zlostně vykřikoval z okna otevřel Regulův deník.

 _05.07.1978_

 _Jsem na cestě na Sibiř. Měl jsem obavu jak rodiče přijmou fakt, že na celé léto opět odjíždím, ale mám takový pocit, že je jim to jedno. Tenhle rok se mezi nimi něco změnilo. Matka je víc a víc fanatická a zastává názory, které předtím neměla nebo je tolik neprojevovala. A otec? Otec se snad poprvé v životě postavil proti ní. Myslím, že je rozděluje hlavně názor na samozvaného Temného pána. Matka ač není v jeho řadách jej podporuje a otec, no naštěstí má v držení většinu rodinný financí, jinak se obávám, že by je matka všechny převedla na Smrtijedy. Otec miluje černou magii, ale vidí v ní cestu, možnost, ne jen prostředek k nějakému cíli. Nemáme magii zvyšovat, abychom dosáhli jiných cílů. Máme dosáhnout cílů, abychom navýšili magii. Navíc je tu ta věc se Siriusem. Siriusovi je osmnáct let, dokončil poslední rok v Bradavicích a slehla se po něm zem. Tedy ne doslova. Je někde v světě mudlomilců. Mudlomilci jsou dost zvláštní druh. Obhajují mudly, při konfliktu by stáli na jejich straně a přitom o nich nic nevědí, nestýkají se s nimi..._

 _Jsem v rozporu. Na jednu stranu jsem rád, že se rodiče zbytečně nevyptávali a nemusel jsem vymýšlet složité příběhy o tom kde a s kým trávím léto. Na druhou stranu mě jejich nezájem štve. Vím, že Sirius si myslí, že mi rodiče nadržují, že mě snad víc milují, ale není to tak. Když Sirius odešel, vzali jeho ztrátu velice vážně a tragicky. A na to, že mají ještě mě už nějak zapomněli. Nejsem Sirius, nejsem pro ně dost dobrý. Sirius se bouřil a ač mu to vyčítali, ač se s ním stále hádali, tak mám za to, že to na něm oba obdivovali. Že se nevzdal, nepodrobil rodinným tradicím, ale šel si za svým, možná bláhovým a příliš Nebelvírským, ale svým. Naše matka věří síle a moci a nadřazenosti čarodějů, věří tomu však až příliš, příliš se toho drží, možná ví jak je ta víra pošetilá. A otec, otec miluje temnou magii, ale bojí se jí. Oba rodiče tak v Siriusovi vidí tu odvahu, která jim chyběla a proto oni sami nedosáhli věcí po kterých toužili. Otec třeba mě na vědomí dřív prakticky vůbec nebral, Sirius byl jeho prvorozený, jeho modla. Až poslední roky, když tuší, že fušuju do temného umění, mě vzal na milost. Přesto z něj cítím, že by byl raději, kdyby tohle mohl sdílet se Siriusem. Snad i proto se mě na nic neptá. Protože nejsem Sirius, jsem jen ten druhý._

Harry se na deník zamračil. Věděl, že Sirius na Regula žárlíval, ale netušil, že ta žárlivost fungovala i opačným směrem. Bylo to tak mezi všemi sourozenci? Každý jednotlivý si myslel, že rodiče preferují toho druhého?

Navíc, ano Sirius byl prvorozený, byl dědicem a bouřil se. Možná tak rodičům ukazoval nějakou odvahu. Ale v Harryho očích byl odvážnější Regulus. Jen o tom co dělal nikdo nevěděl, tak to nikdo nemohl posoudit. Regulus byl v mnoha směrem větší Nebelvír než Sirius. Koneckonců kdo jiný než bláhový a pošetilý by v nedospělém věku sám jezdil na temná zlověstná místa?

„Můžeš otočit," ozval se za ním Draco.

„Cože?"

„Stránku. Už jsem dočetl."

„Uhm..." lehce zmateně. Vůbec netušil kdy se Draco uklidnil a stoupl si k němu a četl mu přes ramenu. Zmijozelové měli tohle nepěkné tiché plížení v krvi. Hrozné!

 _20.07.1978_

 _Uvízl jsem na ostrově Bely, takže mám chvíli čas psát a trochu se tak spojit s svým světem. Nesnáším svět mudlů! Jsou špinaví, jsou nesnesitelní, jsou nevyspělí, jsou hrozní! Navíc s místech, kde je velká koncentrace mudlů už téměř není cítit přírodní syrová magie Země._

 _Z Londýna jsem se Letaxem přes různé sítě, Francii, Slovensko, Ukrajinu, dostal do Ruska. Ve škole jsem si o tom samozřejmě udělal nějaký výzkum. Nejbližší kouzelnické městečko Dikson leží na severozápadě ruské Sibiře v Krasnojaském kraji. Je to ještě dost daleko od míst, kam se potřebuji dostat. S Diksonu jsem dál musel jet mudlovskou dopravou, která v Rusku je teda hrozná! Jak jsme si v Americe stěžoval, tak tady je to ještě něco daleko horšího. V Americe mi to hrozné přišlo, protože jsem mudly a jejich dopravní prostředky neznal, teď už jsem přeci jen zkušenější. V Americe je běžné stopovat, to koneckonců i v Rusku. Ale v Americe jede jedno auto za druhým, kdežto tady nic. Kilometry a kilometry musím jít pěšky. Naštěstí pro mě na Sibiři bez problémů funguje magie. Jak se blížím k místům, kde žijí Mozkomorové dokonce mám pocit, že temná magie je jaksi lépe dostupná. Bude to takové až budu dospělý, až se má magické jádro celé otevře? Nebo až budu plnohodnotný Necromancer? Je to opojné a je to skvělé!_

 _Z Diksonu jsem přejel na ostrov Bely a odsud čekám až bude lepší počasí a mudlovský spoj pojede dál na poloostrov Jamal._

 _Jamal je takové divné místo. Kouzelníci se mu vyhýbají, z jasného důvodu, celý je zamořený Mozkomory. Mudlové zde žijí, ne nijak hojně, nemají zde velká města ani svou techniku, nic takového. Jakoby se tu pro mudly zastavil čas. Mají zde nějaké chovné farmy. Tuším pěstují Polární soby, jak zvláštní! Občas na poloostrově něco těží, ale většinou jsou práce rychle přerušeny. Mudlové si to samozřejmě vysvětlují po svém, ale je jasné, že za tím stojí Mozkomorové._

 _Dost jsem nad Mozkomory přemýšlel. Bylo mi divné, když nemají přirozené nepřátele, jak je možné, že ještě nejsou přemnoženi? Jasně, ne všechny vejce se vyklubou a ne každý Mozkomor přežije do dospělosti. Ale pak? Dospělého Mozkomora jen tak něco neohrozí, čím to tedy je? Mají snad nějakého nepřítele o kterém kouzelníci nic nevědí? Proč na tohle téma nikdo neudělal výzkum, přeci něco, co ohrožuj druh jako je Mozkomor bude o tolik víc nebezpečný lidem, nebo ne? Mohou třeba Mozkomorové mít nějakou nemoc, která jejich počty snižuje?_

Harry pohlédl na Draca. Ten je pokrčil rameny. „O Mozkomory jsem se nikdy nezajímal. Než to napsal Regulus, tak jsem ani netušil jak vznikají."

„Jo, měli by nás to učit ve škole," povzdechl si Harry. Uvědomil si, že úplně zapomněl, že se na Mozkomory chtěl zeptat při hodině Obrany proti černé magii Siriuse. I když možná se spíš zeptá Hagrida při Péči o kouzelné tvory, kdo ví jak by Sirius na zmínky o Mozkomorech reagoval.

 _31.07.1978_

 _Dnes je mi šestnáct let. Sedí na stanici železniční trati Obskaja-Karskaja a připadám si prostě staře. Staře a opuštěně. Eugene mi poslal přání s příslibem dárku až vydělá peníze. Ano, i v téhle pustině mě sovy najdou, aspoň trochu kontakt se světem. Dál mi napsala Pandora, odpověď jsem jí poslala po Eugenově sově a její jsem odeslal ke mně domů. Sice mám magické zavazadlo, ale nemohu si dovolit sebou tahat krámy. A jakýkoliv, i užitečný, dárek je v tuhle chvíli nepotřební věc navíc. Rodiče mi samozřejmě nepsali, kdo ví zda si vůbec vzpomněli. Nechci k nim být přehnaně nespravedlivý, ale nemám z nich už ten rodinný pocit. Ještě když jsem se Siriusem byly děti tak to bylo skvělé. I ve chvíli kdy Sirius nastoupil do Bradavic a stal se Nebelvírem, ale když jsem šel do Zmijozelu, tak ty vztahy se všechny nějak zhoršily..._

 _K mému nemalému překvapení, a ne příjemnému překvapení! Mi napsal Lucius Malfoy. Jak velkou drzost ještě může mít, aby si myslel, že mi jen tak může přát k narozeninám? Jeho dopis byl divný. Krátký, ale zvláštní. Bylo v něm mnoho narážek a dvojsmyslů a... Netuším co Lucius plánuje a proč se do svých plánů snaží zatáhnout i mě. Nechci s ním mít nic společného. Jeho dopis jsem roztrhal a nechal ležet na dně Jamalského zálivu._

 _Musím si vyčistit mysl, právě teď v místech, kde jsou Mozkomorové, si nemohu dovolit výt nesoustředěný. Z této železniční trati, kde ještě stále potkávám mudly se musím dostat na nepoužívanou a údajně prokletou trať Salechard-Igarka. Mozkomoří díry se nacházejí podél těchto tratí. Některé z nich jsou nečinné, ty v těchto dnech zkoumají mudlovští vědci. K těm nepůjdu, nepotřebuju aby si mudlové uvědomili, že na dosah ruky mají víc než si myslí._

 _Snažím se celou situaci brát pozitivně. Mám ještě celý měsíc na to najít jednu z děr, což není tak těžké jsou obrovské. Ale musím najít jednu z těch momentálně aktivních děr. Nejspíš kolem ní budou Mozkomorové, nebo minimálně ten jeden, který bude na vejce magicky navázán. Utěšuji se tím, že onen Mozkomor bude mít na starost víc vajec, tak si třeba zmizení jednoho ani nevšimne. A pak se musím vrátit do civilizace, což v Rusku znamená dostat se mimo Rusko. A samozřejmě musím být zpátky v Anglii včas, abych stihl dodělat letní práce do školy a nakoupit vše co potřebuji a stihnout vlak do Bradavic. Pochybuji, že by mě rodiče podruhé kryli._

Potter otočil stránku.

„Jak se dá zabít Mozkomor?" zajímal se Draco.

„Uhm... To nevím."

„Regulus nepsal o tom, jak se ho chystá zabít?" zamračil se plavovlasý mladík. Draco nečetl vše, co mladý Black v deníku psal. Některé informace mu řekl Harry, něco v deníku přeskočil a tak teď netušil jestli mu nějaká důležitá věc neunikla.

„Možná kouzlo Patronus," napadlo Harryho.

„Tím bych si nebyl jistý. Patronus vytváří šťastné vzpomínky, kouzlo Patrona je tedy jakoby nasáklé štěstím a na Mozkomora je toho až moc, proto ho to zažene."

„Jo?"

„No jo. Mozkomor se přeci živí štěstím, nadějí, dobrýma vzpomínkama. Takže Patron, který je jich plný ho nemůže zničit, když se jím vlastně živí."

„Jakto, že ho tedy zahání?"

„Protože je toho štěstí moc. Je to vlastně takový paradox," pokrčil rameny Draco. „Možná má na to Regulus nějaké speciální kouzlo, ale je divné, že by to nezmiňoval."

„Možná ho nezabije, ne teď. Psal přece, že to může udělat až později."

„A taky psal, že později už bude těžké toho konkrétního Mozkomora najít."

„No, ale..." Harry se zamračil. Regulus, ač nepochybně mocný kouzelník, ještě neměl tolik moci ani zkušeností, aby dospělého Mozkomora mohl zabít. I když by bylo nejjednodušší Mozkomora zabít teď, Regulus to těžko mohl udělat.

 _18.8.1978_

 _Opět sedím na ostrově Bely a čekám na převoz k pevnině. Ano, ano, je to tak! Stále ještě žiju! A dokonce jsem byl velice úspěšný. No, možná ne tak velice jak jsem mohl být. Ale našel jsem díru a po několika dnech čekání na vhodný okamžik se mi podařilo zachytit ohnivou kouli. Což mi připomíná, že po návratu musím navštívit Svatého Munga, nějak mi nedošlo, že ohnivá koule je doslova OHNIVÁ! Ještěže vlasy a obočí doroste, ale mé nebohé ruce jsou popálené a dost bolestivé, je to spíš povrchová popálenina, možná proto tolik bolí. Řekl bych však, že normálně má bolest daleko víc. Buď už jsem si na různé fáze bolesti zvykl, nebo jsem v příliš velké euforii z úspěchu. S ohnivou koulí jsem nemohl cestovat, pár dní jsem musel počkat než vyhasne a stane se zní poměrně těžké kamenné vejce. Kdybych nevěděl, že to bude Mozkomor, klidně by to mohl být dinosaurus, nebo pštros. Mozkomorové si mě téměř nevšimli. Není to ani tolik mým štěstí, jako spíš runama, které mi Bael dal. Taky mi to mohl říct dřív a nemusel jsem se celou cestu strachovat co udělám, až mě bude horda Mozkomorů nahánět! Můj Necros je prostě škodolibej hajzlík, jen ať se těší až se situace změní a on bude tím slabším._

 _Mým neúspěchem je nezabijí strážného Mozkomora, sice si snad nevšiml, že mu jedno budoucí vejce zmizelo, ale... Nevím jak ho jednou budu hledat a že to budu muset udělat v příštích letech. Snad během těch dvou posledních let na škole najdu nějaké kouzlo nebo rituál, který mi pomůže. A pak snad Bael bude přístupnější a naučí mě něco, čím bych Mozkomora snadno zabil. Navíc, budu upřímný, trochu se mi příčilo zabít strážce dalších vajec. Jistě, většina z nich se ani nevyklube, ale kdyby ano a já bych ho zabil, zabil bych tak spoustu dalších Mozkomorů a to přeci není správné. Ani bych jim nedal šanci. Jasně, Mozkomor je temná bytost, ale já jako Necromancer bych je měl chránit, no ne?_

 _Už se nedivím rodičům, že obdivují Siriuse, já jsem moc velká cíťa. Nepochybuji o tom, že Sirius by Mozkomora zabil, nebo by se o to pokusil. Nebo by mu to v budoucnu nedělalo žádné morální dilema._

 **Pozn**.: Doufám, že se Regulovým deníkem jsem nepohnula příliš agresivně, ale už jsem tak potřebovala přejít přes léto a dostat ho do dalších let... A v Harryho dějové linii mám velkou věc až v létě, takže se chvilku budu věnovat Regulovi.


	70. Chapter 70

**Napříč časem –**

 _11.09.1978_

 _Být ve škole je pro mě tak neuvěřitelné. Jakobych žil v nějakém snu. Návrat ze Sibiře do Anglie proběhl bez problémů, až mě to překvapilo. Celé té výpravy na Sibiř a zpátky jsem se dost obával, ukázalo se, že zbytečně. Rodiče si snad ani nevšimli, že jsem byl pryč. Jejich vztah je teď takový zvláštní, nevím zda to je tím, že jejich názory se nyní začaly rozcházet, nebo mají nějakou osobní krizi, každopádně mám o jejich vztah reálnou obavu. Magické rodiny se nerozvádí, možná by bylo lepší kdyby mohly. Přes léto vztah rodičů gradoval a měl jsem tak docela obavu odjet do školy. Přeci jen dřív měli aspoň ty dva měsíce, kdy měli jedno z dětí doma a to mezi nimi tvořilo spojení, ale teď... Jsou příliš dlouho jen sami spolu. Řekl bych, že ještě horší to je o to, že má matka má jen bratry a otec má zase jen sestru. Třeba kdyby měli sourozence stejného pohlaví, se kterým by mohli různé věci řešit a vidět stejně, tak by na tom byli lépe. I když, možná taky ne. Já mám Siriuse a jak jsme oba dopadli. Stále věřím, že můj a Siriusův vztah se nějak zlepší, časem, někdy..._

 _Je divné být ve škole bez Eugena. Eugenova rodina je divná. Budu upřímný, dřív jsem se o jeho rodinné vztahy moc nezajímal. Věděl jsem samozřejmě, že má nějaké problémy, ale konkrétně jaké ne. Eugene Jones je, z dřív velice vážené, čistokrevné rodiny. Bohužel pro něj je to prakticky zaniklá rodiny. Posledním žijícím kouzelníkem je Peregrin Jones a to je podobný ročník jak Brumbál. Až nyní, pozdě, když tu Gene není jsem se na jeho rodinu podíval. Jeho babička, dcera Peregrina, byla moták, rodina se jí sice nezřekla, ale ani jí v jejím trápení nijak nepomohla. Vzala si mudlu, překvapivě. A spolu zplodili Genova otce, motáka. Nebo možná už to není moták, není to už rovnou mudla? Každopádně byl bez magie, snad měl nějaké nepatrné stopy, ale ne dost na to, aby byl kouzelníkem. Tento Genův otec si vzal mudlu. O Eugenově mamince toho moc nevím, jen to, že ještě před tím než Eugene začal chodit do školy tak od nich odešla. Eugene tak žije s motákomudlovským otcem a občas s nějakou ženou, se kterou zrovna jeho otec randí. Z různých malých informací, které Gene o své rodině řekl, mám obavu, že jeho otec mu magii závidí. Na Eugena má jeho otec velký vliv, je mi jasné, že za jeho odchodem ze školy stojí právě on. Jenže co nadělám... Na konci školního roku jsem byl za profesorkou Prýtovou, ta sice mé znepokojení chápala a sdílela, ale nemohla s tím nic dělat. Je na svobodné volbě žáka a jeho rodiny ukončit studiu po NKÚ. Ke konci prázdnin jsem si s Genem psal. Vypadá to, že mu jeho otec sehnal nějakou práci v mudlovském světě. Nejspíš to nebude úplně legální práce, protože mám za to, že mudlové mohou pořádně pracovat až v dospělosti a to na rozdíl od nás je v osmnácti letech. Další známka nevyzrálosti kouzelnické společnosti. Necháváme patnáctileté děti ukončit školu a pracovat, přitom na to ještě nemají. Neumím si představit, že ke všem problémům bych se ještě musel starat o to, abych měl dost peněz na jídlo, oblečení, měl kde bydlet..._

Potter vzhlédl od stránek deníku na Draca.

„Co?"

„Už jsi řekl Siriusovi, aby ti pomohl s nějakýma věcma? Myslím Lordovskýma? Financema a tak?"

„Jak si od tohohle," Draco ukázal k deníku. „Došel k něčemu úplně jinému?"

„Není to jiné. Regulus docela trefně poznamenal, že s patnácti jsou děti ještě děti. Osobně jsem někdy rád, že různě věci nemusím řešit. Takže..."

„Takže chceš, abych je taky neřešil?" zamračeně.

„Draco, slíbil si to," rozhodně nechtěl úpět, ale Draco byl někdy tak tvrdohlavý.

„Řeknu mu to, Merline!"

Harry na něj vrhl ještě poslední pohled. Draco se poslední měsíc dost uklidnil. Možná za to mohlo to, že mohl aspoň trochu používat Krvavou magii a dát jí nějakou oběť krve. Každopádně byl o něco klidnější, někdy se opravdu snažil na Harryho nebýt zlý. I když na ostatní stále ještě měl jízlivé připomínky, ale Harry by nechtěl, aby se úplně měnil. Někdy právě to sarkastické jádro na Dracovi miloval. A pak tu byla ta věc s jídlem. Plavovlasý mladík sice na váze nepřibíral, ale aspoň už ani nehubl. To Potter bral jako plus.

 _15.09.1978_

 _S Pandorou se o něčem dá mluvit. Je to jako by ze mě cítila mou temnotu, i když jí samá nemá. Myslím, že jí temnota přitahuje. Jednou určitě skončí s nějakým temným kouzelníkem a vzhledem k její povaze určitě s nějakým nevázaným. Snad bude mít dobrý život, je to skvělá dívka._

 _Pandora je v pátém ročníku a o dost víc si jí lidi všímají. Stále jí berou jako zvláštní podivínku, ale nyní i jako krásnou bytost, kterou možná stojí za to poznat. Tuším, že náš společný čas se krátí, doufám, že zůstanem aspoň přáteli. Bylo by pěkné, kdyby mi nějaký přítel zbyl. Výrazně o Pandoru jeví zájem Poruphilius Láskorád z Mrzimoru, ale je to teprve třeťák, takže na dívku jakou je Pandora má ještě spousty času._

 _Bael zatím nepřišel s ničím s čím bych si během šestého ročníku a léta po něm měl dělat starosti, snad budu mít konečně klidný rok. Bylo by skvělé věnovat se chvíli jen škole a sobě a možná lidem kolem. Všiml jsem si, že z Bartyho je teď krásný muž. Rabastan je taky velice přitažlivý, ale je dost tichý a to není úplně něco co by mě přitahovalo. Někdo má jakési kouzlo osobnosti, kdy může být nemluvný, ale přesto je zajímavý. Rabastan je jen tichý a mám za to, že je v závěsu svého staršího bratra, ten sice už není na škole, ale na Rabastana má přesto vliv. Na jednu stranu jim tenhle vztah závidím. Lepší než to, co máme se Siriusem. Nepochybuji o tom, že kdyby se Rabastanovi něco stalo, Rodolphus by pohnul Zemí, aby mu pomohl nebo ho aspoň pomstil. Navíc na Rabastana si myslí Evan. Má za to, že o tom nikdo neví, ale ve svém snění není tak nenápadný jak si myslí. Je to vlastně docela vtipné a snad poprvé jsem opravdu rád, že nejsem členem jejich skupinky. Evan, Rabastan a Barty spolu tvoří nerozlučné trio, mám za to, že tomu tak bylo snad vždycky. Nejspíš jsem se příliš brzo začal do společenský aktivit nezapojovat, takže mě mezi sebe nepřijali. No, teď už mi to nevadí. Ale Evan posledních dobou vím a víc dává najevo, že Rabastana nechce jen jako přítele a že jeho zájem není rozhodně nevinný. Jen doufám, že na to nepřijde Rodolphus, Evana mám docela rád. Takže Barty se jim nyní trochu vyhýbá, samozřejmě si taky všiml o co Evanovi jde. A o to větší možnost tak mám všimnout si toho, kterak pěkný Barty je. Sám sobě jsem slíbil, že než najdu Jacka, tak prožiju pár hodnotných vztahů, abych pro Jacka dospěl a byl připraven na vztah se všemi problémy a nezdary. Vím, že to k těm partnerům není úplně fér, ale Jacka mohu najít až za stovky let, takže... Jo, vymlouvám se sám sobě, ach jo, jak hluboko jsem klesl._

„Merline," vydechl Harry. „Regulovi se líbil Rabastan Lestrange? A Barty Skrk? Oba jsou smrtijedi!"

„Tak Lestrangerovi nejsou oškliví," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Cože?!"

„Viděl jsi v lese Rabastana, nemůžeš přece říct, že není pohledný. Jistě, může být zlý a po době strávené v Azkabanu nejspíš i šílený, ale ošklivý? Rodolphus si vzal mou tetu Bellatrix a mám takový pocit, že na něj měla špatný vliv, takže o tom už se klidně dá říct, že není pěkný..."

Harry se na Draca dál mračil. „Nesleduju, jak který Smrtijed vypadá!"

Plavovlasý mladík se jen ušklíbl. „A Barty Skrk, ten je pěkný furt," pokračoval Zmijozel.

„Není náhodou mrtvý? Mám za to, že nakonci minulého roku dostal Mozkomorův polibek," namítl Harry.

„Mozkomorův polibek není to samé co smrt, tělo dál žije a tím pádem se nijak nevylučuje s tím, že může vypadat dobře," pokrčil rameny Draco. „Navíc si teda myslím, že Skrk není mrtvý, nebo není po Mozkomorově polibku," zamračeně.

„Jak to myslíš? Dostal ho ve škole."

„Byl jsi u toho? Protože já ho minulý rok potkal, už po létě a nevypadal jako někdo bez duše."

„Cože?" lehce otřeseně. „Ne, to ses musel splést," sebejistě.

„Harry," trpělivě. „Otec nás představil. Určitě to byl Barty Skrk mladší."

„Ale to-"

„koneckonců můžeme se jít zeptat Severuse, ještě před tím než odešel od Smrtijedů tam ho určitě taky viděl," řekl Draco.

Potter rozhodně zaklapl deník a spolu s Dracem se vydal do sklepení za profesorem lektvarů.

-HPT-

„Pottere, doufám, že to bude něco důležitého," zamračil se na dvojici mladíků lektvarista. On spolu se Siriusem seděli na gauči, na stole před sebou měli rozložené úředně vyhlížející dokumenty, které nikoho nenechaly na pochybách, že dělají něco důležitého a nepochybně nudného.

„Barty Skrk žije?!" vyhrkl Harry.

„Prosím?" nechápavě zíral Sirius.

„Barty Skrk, smrtijed, který minulý rok dostal mozkomorův polibek. Ten, který se celý rok vydával na Moodyho?" Harry rozzuřeně mával rukama.

„Harry, o čem to mluvíš? Určitě nežije. Nejen, že mu Mozkomor sebral duši, ale v Azkabanu se o tyhle vězně nijak speciálně nestarají a jelikož se nejsou schopni sami ani najíst, tak velice brzo umírají," řekl Black.

„No..." Snape znejistěl.

„Vidíš!" vítězně.

„Co? Severusi?" Black mezi nimi nechápavě přejížděl pohledem.

„Možná Skrk není tak úplně mrtvý..."

„Jak to myslíš?" zamračeně.

„Barty Skrk má podivnou schopnost odolávat smrti."

„To jsi to nijak nevysvětlil!"

„Severusi, řekl jsem mu, že jsem Skrka viděl," dodal Draco. „Nevěřil mi!"

Snape si povzdechl, tenhle rozhovor se mu ani v nejmenším nezamlouval. „Znám jen některá fakta, zbytek jsou dohady."

„Co víš?" vyzval jej Sirius, očividně nahněvaný z toho, že od něj jeho manžel opět držel nějakou informaci.

„Bartemius Skrk na konci loňského školního roku dostal v Bradavicích Mozkomorův polibek, pak byl hned převezen do nemocnice Svatého Munga, kde Lékouzelníci měli zhodnotit jeho stav."

„To znamená co?" nechápal Harry.

„Měli oficiálně potvrdit, že nemá duši. Jedná se samozřejmě jen o formalitu, ale kouzelnická veřejnost to vyžaduje," pokrčil rameny Snape. „Ještě nebyl nikdo, komu by po Mozkomorově polibku duše zůstala."

„Nemohl být Barty první?"

„Ne. Viděl jsem ho po polibku, určitě byl bez duše," zavrtěl hlavou Snape. „Nevím kam zmizelo jeho tělo od Svatého Munga, mohlo jet do Azkabanu, kam patřilo. Nebo kamkoliv jinam. Těla bez duše se už tolik nedozorují, takže mohl skončit kdekoliv."

„A tam našel duši?"

„Uhm, to není tak snadné," zamračeně. „Jde o to, že kouzelník na rozdíl od mudly bez duše opravdu nemůže fungovat. Je z něj jen schránka. U kouzelníka duše nějak spolupracuje s jeho jádrem," trochu nejistě. „Nikdo ten proces přesně nezmapoval," dodal.

„Mudla může být bez duše?" nechápal Draco.

„Ano, mudla nemá magii, takže jeho duše na něj není tolik vázaná. Samozřejmě bez duše nemůže fungovat stejně jako s duší, ale je naživu, jeho tělo není v katatonickém stavu."

„Takže po světě mohou chodit mudlové bez duše?"

„Nemyslím si, že chodí, ale ano, mohou," zamračeně. „I když jsem poloviční krev, tak úplně neznám všechny věci z mudlovského světa a netuším, jak by mudla o duši mohl přijít."

„Mozkomorem?"

„Ne, to ne. Mozkomor na mudly působí jinak. Každopádně, Skrkovo tělo nejspíš zmizelo. Protože za měsíc se objevil a už byl normální. No, normální, to on asi nebyl nikdy," úšklebek. „Ale měl duši a vzhledem k tomu, že ještě nikdo nikdy nebyl z cizí duší, tak předpokládám, že má zpátky tu svou."

„Ale jak je to možné? Duši přece pozře mozkomor a-"

„Duše nezmizí, nejspíš nějakou dobu trvá, než jí mozkomor stráví, tak..." pokrčení rameny. „Kdo ví. Kolují zvěsti, že Pán zla byl potěšen Bartyho věrností a tak mu duši vrátil."

„Ty si to nemyslíš?" zeptal se Sirius.

„Ne. Pán zla je mocný, ale ani v době své největší slávy a moci neměl dost sil na to, aby mohl vrátit duši a teď... Teď je z něj jen stín tehdejšího mocného Temného pána. Dává se dohromady, jistě, ale ne dost rychle a magie, která je třeba na něco tak velkého jako je vrácení duše by ho dozajista vymazala z povrchu."

„Takže jak je to možné? Že Barty Skrk si jen tak chodí mezi námi?"

„Druhou pověstí, která se vyrojila dost záhy po jeho návratu bylo, že mu někdo mocný, nějaký černokněžník, dlužil Životní dluh. Jenže aby to bylo možné, tak ten někdo by musel být Necromancer a žádný Necromancer nikdy nikomu nic nedlužil."

„Necromancer?" Harry zbystřil.

„Pottere, nechci slyšet žádnou šílenou teorii, která vás teď napadla," spražil ho pohledem lektvarista.

„Regulus by neměl důvod pomáhat smrtijedovi," dodal Sirius.

„Nebyl sám smrtijedem?" namítl Draco.

„To je..." Black se na Zmijozela zamračil. „Nikdo o tom pořádně nic neví. Ale určitě by nikomu z nich nepomáhal teď. Kdyby ano, tak by se k nim rovnou přidal!" rozhodně.

„Máme nějakou práci," zasáhl mezi ně Snape. „Takže by bylo lepší, kdybyste šli."

„Můžu vám pomoc," k překvapení všech nabídl Draco.

„To není nutné."

„To by bylo super," zasáhl Harry než někdo mohl něco dalšího říct. „Mohli byste pěstovat rodinné vztahy."

Sirius se na něj zamračil. Zvykl si na Snapea, ale na Malfoye! Jak to po něm Harry mohl chtít? Jistě, mladý aristokrat si změnil příjmení, ale jinak byl skrz naskrz stejný jako Lucius Malfoy, o tom Sirius nepochyboval. Kdo ví, jaké plány ti dva měli, třeba to celé byl jeden velký komplot. A Harry mu bláhově, nebelvírsky, věřil...

„Siriusi," prosebně.

„Fajn," řekl Snape. „Vy tu ale, Pottere, nebudete otravovat a vyprovokovávat je!"

„Dobře," opatrně. Už už chtěl namítnout, že on je tím posledním, kdo někoho provokuje, ale budiž, pokud to Snapeovi dělá takhle radost. Pro jednou to tak mohl nechat.

Vrátil se do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Cestou se ještě stavil v kuchyni a z velmi neochotných skřítků vymámil malou svačinku, kterou si vzal sebou. Zatracený Brumbál a jeho pravidla, teď aby si jeden ani nemohl dojít pro jídlo kdy se mu zachce.

Na chvilku o samotě se docela těšil. Ne snad, že by nerad trávil čas s Dracem. Ale plavovlasý mladík mu rád četl přes rameno Regulův deník a Harry stále jeho zápisky bral jako něco osobního a určeného jen jemu. A pak, Draco měl tendenci všechno hrozně rozebírat a Harry prostě někdy chtěl jen číst a neuvažovat nad tím jaké dopady měly Regulovy činy a co mohl udělat jinak a co třeba udělal z nějakého a jakého důvodu.

Právě teď byl zvědavý zda a co mladý Black napsal o Skrkovi. Regulus samozřejmě věděl, že většina jeho spolužáků jsou Smrtijedi, ale žádný konflikt s nimi neměl. Jinak by se o tom určitě minimálně zmínil. Potter taky doufal, že se už brzo dozví, co Regula vedlo do řad Pána zla. Určitě to nebyl fakt, že všichni kolem se k němu přidávali. Ne, na to byl Regulus příliš chytrý. Muselo za tím být něco jiného.

 **Pozn**.: Dnes při sekání zahrady mě napadla krásná minizápletka, tak doufám, že se to bude líbit :-)


	71. Chapter 71

**Napříč časem –**

 _06.10.1978_

 _Vztah s Pandorou došel ke svému konci. Očekával jsem to, i ona to očekávala, přesto je to takový... Takový zvláštní, nepříjemný. Určitě zůstaneme přátelé, oba jsme věděli do čeho jdeme. I když si možná na chvíli od sebe dáme pauzu. Náš rádoby milenecký vztah ukončila Pandora. Myslím, že za to mohl můj postoj k sexu. S Pandorou jsem spolu sex neměli. Trochu jsme se mazlili, ale nebylo to úplně ono. Cítil jsem se přitom nějak nepatřičně. Nevím jestli to bylo tím, že Pandora je dívka. Měl jsem za to, že se mi líbí muži i ženy, změnilo se snad něco? Je mi jasné, že v mém věku jsou tyhle věci ještě takové neujasněné, ale trochu mě to překvapilo. Není divu, že se Pandora rozhodla jít hledat jinde to, co jí nemohu dá já. Navíc naznačila. Tedy to je špatně řečeno. Pandora je dost přímá na to, aby něco jen naznačovala. Každopádně mi doporučila poohlédnout se po někom jiném, někom úplně rozdílném, někom mužném. Třeba jí vezmu za slovo._

 _08.10.1978_

 _Netrvalo to tak dlouho než jsem se otřepal po konci vztahu s Pandorou. Pandora je skvělá, ale teď se jí budu chvíli vyhýbat, určitě se budeme dál přátelit, ale necháme si prostor aby takové to divné vymizelo. Koneckonců viděli jsme se nazí a to není něco, co ze své mysli hned tak vymažu. Rád bych!_

Harry se ušklíbl. Docela Regula chápal. Neuměl si představit, že by třeba měl nějaké pletky s Hermionou nebo Ginny a pak by se na ně měl dívat stejně jako předtím. Přátelit se s nima a třeba probírat milostné vztahy s někým jiným. Uvědomil si, že Regulus často opakuje, že si od Pandory spolu dají pauzu, ale zůstanou přáteli, jakoby v to spíš doufal, než věřil.

 _11.10.1978_

 _Dnes jsem v knihovně narazil na Bartyho. Už pár dní ho sleduju, myslím, že právě on je takovou tou vhodnou náhradou za Pandoru. Ne. To znělo špatně. Nehledám náhradu a už vůbec ne za Pandoru. Hledám někoho, kdo mě v přístupu ke vztahům posune o něco dál a Barty je přeci jen o dost zkušenější než já, takže minimálně v sexuální oblasti by mě určitě posunul někam jinam. I když nevím zda jsem na to připravený. Zjistil jsem, že když myslím na sex, tak mám nějaký blok. Nemusím být Lékouzelník, aby mi bylo jasné, že za tím je Lucius. To, co mi před lety provedl v mé mysli ještě stále přetrvává. Není to ostré, není to něco z čeho bych se hroutil. Možná bych o tom už zvládl i mluvit, ale je to tam. Obávám se, aby se to nevynořilo ve chvíli kdy bych byl s jiným mužem, s nahým mužem..._

Nebelvír se zamračil, aby byl upřímný úplně z mysli vypustil tu ohavnost, kterou Lucius Malfoy mladému Blackovi udělal.

 _15.10.1978_

 _Evan s Rabastanem spolu začali nějaký tajný vztah. Nejspíš tajný jen pro Rodolphuse. Pro mě to znamená jedinou věc, Barty Skrk se stal třetím kolem a ochotně tak tráví čas i s někým jiným. Třeba se mnou. Vůbec netuším jaké preference Barty má, ale jak ho znám, řekl bych, že je na vše co má dvě nohy. Možná bude omezený jen na magické obyvatelstvo, časem. Právě teď je tak ovládaný hormony, že je mu nejspíš jedno s kým spí._

 _20.10.1978_

 _Bavili jsme se s Bartym o Voldemortovi. Údajně si nepřeje, aby někdo to jméno vyslovoval. Jaký to má smysl? Dá si jméno a pak nechce, aby mu tak lidi říkali? Neřeknu, kdyby mu vadilo jeho vlastní jméno, budiž, ale proto si snad dal tuhle stupidní přezdívku, ne? Barty není úplně přesvědčen o tom, že je to nejmocnější černokněžník, ale právě teď jde pomalu k moci a má za sebou spoustu stoupenců a Barty nechce být mimo dění. Barty je typ, který nepotřebuje věřit tomu za co bojuje, prostě je rád u akce. To je vlastně dobře. Mohu se tak s Bartym bavit a možná i zjistit nějaké informace. Trochu mě znepokojují různé věci o Malfoyovi. Doufal jsem, že až si vezme Narcissu, tak na mě zapomene. I kdyby nebyl v manželství spokojený, tak si najde nějaké milence. Ale bude se soustředit na zplození dědice, na své plány s Voldemortem a mě pustí z hlavy. Očividně jsme se spletl! Barty tvrdí, že Lucius stále Voldemortovi tlačí do hlavy nějaké informace o mě. Co mu asi tak může říkat? Nic o mě neví! Žije v nějaké utkvělé fantazii o tom, že my dva máme nějaký druh vztahu. Nechápu to. Několik let jsme se vůbec neviděli, proč by si to myslel? A co hůř, z toho, co Barty slyšel a co mi později prezentoval, se zdá, že Lucius věří tomu, že já a on jsme Spřízněné duše. To je naprostá blbost! Pokud někdo je mou Spřízněnou duší, je to Jack! Právě teď lituji, že Jacka ještě neznám, třeba by se s Luciusem uměl vypořádat._

 _03.11.1978_

 _Lucius ví o Věštbě Smrti i o Relikviích! A nejen o tom. Dle Bartyho on a Voldemort shromažďují různé magické artefakty. Ne všechny, které najdou jdou ale do rukou samozvaného Pána zla. Má Lucius své vlastní plány? Určitě, o tom není pochyb, ale proč se tedy přidal na stranu Voldemorta a nezačal svůj vlastní boj proti systému. Nebo proti čemukoliv proti čemu zbrojí._

Harry si povzdechl. Tohle už věděl. Neuměl si ale ani představit jak hrozné to zjištění muselo být pro Regula, který v tom přímo žil. Který neměl nikoho kdo by za ním stál, komu by se třeba jen svěřil...

Škoda, že Regulovi bylo jen šestnáct a ze školy toho nemohl moc zjistit. Harryho by zajímalo, jak bylo možné, že Lucius toho tolik ví. Možná to byla nějaká zvláštní magická vlastnost některých kouzelníků. Koneckonců Draco taky měl informace, které on sám neměl. I když za to nejspíš mohl fakt, že Draco všechna svá zjištění několikrát ověřoval v knihovně a hojně ovšem diskutoval a o vše, i to nezábavně, se zajímal. To by Harry nemohl. Třeba politika ho neskutečně nudila. A pak tu byl Ron, ten taky měl různé druhy informací. Ale u něj za to mohl jeho zájem o drby a pak výrazné logické myšlení, které mu pomáhalo spojit fakta.

Tohle Harryho štvalo, to, že nemohl jako jeho dva nejbližší stejně dedukovat, spojovat a vyvozovat. Nebyl hloupý a věděl, že magicky je silnější než Ron. Možná i než Draco. Sice plavovlasý mladík měl víc zkušeností a znal víc mocnějších kouzel, ale v konečném důsledky byl Harry stále ještě magicky mocnější. Tušil, že to tak nezůstane, že se Dracem se jejich magická moc vyrovná ve chvíli kdy najdou Relikvie Smrti.

Někdy měl ale takový pocit, že být magicky mocný nestačí. K čemu mu to bylo, kdy netušil jak tu moc použít? Aspoň v Siriusovi měl spojence, starší Nebelvír byl v některých směrech ještě bezradnější než Harry.

 _13.11.1978_

 _Dnes se do školy donesla zpráva, kterou jsem ještě úplně nevstřebal, je to tak neuvěřitelné a... Nešel jsem na vyučování, musím o tom trochu víc přemýšlet. Možná by mě to mělo ranit, ale nějak necítím nic. Nejsem schopný, nebo ochotný? Ne, nevěřím tomu! Včera zemřel Eugene._

 _Nikdo neví jak se to stalo, proč se to stalo. Zprávu ráno při snídani oznámil ředitel Brumbál. Neřekl žádné detaily, nic. Prý tragická nehoda. Pche!_

 _Nemůže být mrtvý. Ne Eugene. Je to můj nejbližší přítel. Musím zjistit co se stalo. Jestli je to pravda, jestli..._

Zbytek zápisku byl rozmazaný. Harry si povzdechl. Už dávno věděl, že Eugene Jones zemře. Sirius mu neřekl žádné detaily, možná Regulus o tom ví víc, koneckonců správně napsal, že to byl jeho nejlepší kamarád, určitě to nenechal jen tak.

 _14.11.1978_

 _Napsal jsem otci, aby mě na víkend omluvil ze školy. Ani se neptal o co jde. Nevím za za tím je jeho nezájem, nebo si myslí, že jde o nějakou záležitost temné magie. Nebo možná má svých vlastních starostí víc než dost a na tohle už mu prostě nezbývá energie. Krize ve vztahu mých rodičů vrcholí a obávám se, že dříve či později to skončí smrtí jednoho z nich. Není to správné, ale kéž by to byla matka. Je to má matka, ano, miluju jí, samozřejmě, ale... Poslední rok je tak posedlá, tak fanatická. Hodně těch stavů vyvolal odchod Siriuse, matka se až panicky drží něčeho, co není reálné. Hledá důvody, proč Sirius nemá se svým postojem pravdu. Otec je jiný. Matka vždycky byla hlasitá, ať už v lásce nebo nenávisti. Všichni věděli jak na tom s ní jsou. Otec je tichý. Miluje lidi zpovzdálí, nedává najevo city. Někdy mám pocit, že většinu života jen přežíval. Ale teď se to snaží změnit. Obávám se o něj. Barty občas přijde s kusou informací. Občas mezi Smrtijedy zaslechne něco, co by slyšet neměl, ale... Voldemort dává dohromady seznam nepohodlných lidí a vypadá to, že můj otec se na něm objevil. Co mám dělat?_

 _Zatím snad nic. Otec je dospělý a měl by to být on, kdo dává pozor na své děti, ale pak... Nejdřív vyřeším záležitost s Genem. Snažím se na to moc nemyslet, Brumbál se určitě spletl, myslel jiného Jonese a... Doufám, že žije, opravdu!_

Potter si už dávno domyslel, z různých malých zápisků, že Regulus preferuje otce. Jistě, matka je matka, navíc se zdálo, že Orion Black měl raději Siriuse, i přesto to vypadalo, že Regulus by raději nechal zemřít matku než rodiče, který o něj většinu života nejevil zájem. Harry si tu situaci vůbec neuměl představit. Ani netušil, jestli by v rodinných poměrech s Regulem měnil. Mladý Black měl oba rodiče a než přišel do Bradavic tak se zdálo, že oba dva jsou milující. Podle jeho zápisků se zdálo, že se situace začala měnit až v posledních letech. Ale bylo horší nemít rodiče, jako Harry, ale moci si je představovat jakkoliv. Nebo mít milující rodiče, kteří se pomalu mění v nemilující, fanatické, posedlé...

Nebylo to poprvé, co si Harry přál, aby mohl aspoň na okamžik proniknout do Regulovy doby a přimět Siriuse, aby se o mladšího bratra zajímal, staral, pečoval. Harry věděl, jaké to je být sám a Regula velmi litoval. Byl velice vděčný osudu, že mu do cesty dal přátele, kteří s ním prožívají ty temné věci, kteří při něm stojí, na které se může spolehnout.

 _25.11.1978_

 _Nesnáším mudly! Nenávidím je! Jsou tak odporní, tak bezcitní, tak zlí!_

 _Eugene zemřel. I před mé protesty, přesto, že jsem tomu nevěřil, přesto, že... Viděl jsem jeho tělo. Mudlovská forma Bystrozorů sice nebyla nadšená, ale ukázali mi jej. Byl tak... Mrtvý. Kdybych už byl plnohodnotný Necromancer tak bych ho mohl přivést zpátky, mohl bych. No, ne, nemohl bych. Hned co jsem odešel z márnice jsem zavolala Baela a on mi vysvětlil, že nemohu přivést k životu. I kdybych byl Necromancerem tak bych mohl oživit jen tělo než duši. Je to tak, že Nercomancer může mrtvé přivést k životu, ale jen na omezený čas a za ten omezený čas musí jiný život vzít. Ovšem ten dotyčný, kterého oživil jen bez duše. Kouzelník jak známo nemůže žít bez duše. Takže oživený je bez magie. Je z něj mudla a ještě k tomu bez duše. Netuším jaká omezení pro mudly fungují, očividně mohou bez duše žít, ale kdo ví jaký přesně mají život. Možná bych to riskl, ale nelíbí se mi, že bych musel někoho jiného zabít a pak bych třeba zjistil, že Eugenovi se jeho nový život nelíbí. Možná je štěstí, že tu volby právě teď nemám._

 _Když jsem se trochu uklidnil, zjistil jsem, jak údajně Gene zemřel. Byl zavražděn. Mudlou! Mudlovští Bystrozorové, ne policie, tak to je. Policisté jsou přesvědčeni, že to byl jeho otec nebo jiný příbuzný z matčiny mudlovské strany, ale nemají důkazy, takže případ odloží a později uzavřou. Já to tedy rozhodně neuzavřu! I kdyby to mělo být za mnoho desítek let, tak najdu toho, kdo Gena zabil a zaplatí za to!_

 _Eugenova mudlovská rodina, tedy spíš jeho otec a jeho momentální milenka, vůbec nejeví zájem o to, aby ho pohřbili. Jeho matka se od jejího zmizení vůbec neobjevila, trochu si myslím, že je mrtvá. Mám takovou teorii o Eugenově rodině, jeho otci, ale musím si ještě nějaké věci ověřit. Pokud za smrtí Eugena je jeho otec, pak ho bude vše co Genovi kdy udělal velice mrzet!_

 _Napsal jsme dopis Peregrinu Jonesovi, pradědečkovi Eugena. S Eugenovou rodinou se nestýkal. Dceru motáka sice nevydědil, ale jejího mudlovského syna už ano. Mám pocit, že možná ani netušil, že má magické pravnouče, koneckonců Peregrin Jones je už dost starý a má na práci jistě zajímavější věci než se starat o své nemagické příbuzenstvo. Napsal jsem mu o tom, že jeho magický pravnuk zemřel a že jeho rodina není schopná a ani ochotná uspořádat mu pohřeb. Nedoprošoval bych se takhle Jonese, ale nemám v trezoru dost peněz, abych si mohl dovolit podplatit mudly k tomu, aby mi Eugenovo tělo vydali, zaplatit místo na kouzelnickém hřbitově a ani zaplatit převezení a uložení těla. Rodiče po různých výdajích drží všechny peníze u sebe a přísně střeží na co budou vydány. Obávám se, že pro matku by pohřeb přítele z mudlovské rodiny nebyl dostatečný důvod._

 _29.11.1978_

 _Peregrin Jones mi napsal strohou poznámku, že prý děkuje za informaci a o záležitost se postará. Snad ano._

 _Ještě jsem si na to nezvykl. Mám takový nepříjemný pocit, že lidi kolem mě umírají a já proti tomu nemohu nic udělat. Ty poslední dny se od ostatních držím stranou. Barty se na mě občas divně podívá, ale myslím, že netuší co mě trápí. Zdá se, že nikdo ve škole Eugenovu smrt ani nepostřehl. Gene nebyl úplně nejpřátelštější osoba, opravdu se asi kamarádil jen se mnou. S ostatními z Mrzimoru se bavil, ale ne o osobních věcech. Na Mrzimora byl dost uzavřený._

 _Pandora je samozřejmě citlivá bytost. Den po tom, co Brumbál oznámil Eugenovu smrt za mnou s pláčem přišla a dlouze o Eugenovi mluvila. Vím, že ho neznala, potkávali se, ale nejspíš s ním nikdy ani pořádně nemluvila. Přesto z jejích slov by jeden měl pocit, kterak ho znala. Nevím jestli se mě to mělo dotknout. U někoho jiného asi ano. Ale Pandora vidí věci, které jiní nevidí, ví věci, které ostatní neví. Vím, že má v žilách krev Vidoucího, je možné, že viděla Eugenův konec? To by mi snad řekla, ne? Mohl jsem tomu zabránit a-_

 _Ne, neřekla. Vím, že ne. Je už taková. Možná ví i o své vlastní smrti, někdy v budoucnu, a neudělá proti tomu nic, prostě bude žít do toho okamžiku a pak zemře. Je v tomhle taková zvláštní._

 _03.12.1978_

 _Padl na mě splín. Mám takový pocit, že mi ještě pořádně nedošlo, že Eugene je mrtvý. V Denním Věštci vyšlo na zadní stránce malé strohé oznámení, že Lord Peregrin Jones přišel o pravnuka a že jeho tělo bylo pohřbeno na hřbitově Elane. Dál bylo pár spekulací o tom, kam rod Jonesů směřuje a jak se smrtí Peregrina pravděpodobně zanikne. Takové zbytečné kecy. Koho to zajímá. Do teď Denní Věštec o Eugenově smrti vůbec nebyl schopný informovat a teď z toho budou dělat rodovou tragédii._

 _Nešel jsem na vyučování. Profesor Křiklan za mnou po výuce byl a snažil se mi domluvit. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že ve škole nijak nezaostávám, tak nemá žádnou páku, aby mě donutil na vyučování pravidelně chodit. Navíc co se tam naučím? Nic. To se toho víc naučím s Baelem._

 _Seraphim mě tenhle rok začal ví učit praktická kouzla. Většinou jsou to věci, které jsem minulý rok přečetl v knihách od něj. Taky mě učí správnou výslovnost při rituálech. Kouzla normální magie jsou většinou v latině. I Krvavá magie je buď v latině nebo v pocitech, ale Necromancie je tak různorodá. Co jsem zatím četl, tak hodně rituálů je přeloženo do latiny, nejspíš aby se to novodobým Necromancerům usnadnilo. Ale původní rituály jsou ve staroslovanštině, ruštině, slovanských jazycích. Necromancie koneckonců má kořeny ve střední a východní Evropě._

 _20.12.1978_

 _S Mozkomořím vejcem se něco děje! Ten zatracený Necros mi vůbec neřekl, co mám od zrození Mozkomora očekávat. Co když něco pokazím a Mozkomor zemře? Co když ho nějak nezvládnu a vyhubí půlku Bradavic? Kdo ví jak je silný nově zrozený, nebo vylíhlý? Zatím mám vejce u sebe v ložnici, ale obávám se, že pro něj budu muset najít nové míst. Možná Chroptící chýše? Ostatní ze Zmijozelu si zatím ničeho nevšimli, ale ti, kteří spí ve stejné ložnici něco tuší. Samozřejmě ne o tom, že se nám v pokoji líhne Mozkomor, ale tu magii, která z vejce vychází cítí. Nejspíš ještě neví k čemu to přiřadit, nebo že to vychází z mých věcí, jenže to je jen otázka času. Všichni jsou to budoucí černokněžníci, dřív nebo později jejich magie rozpozná mozkomoří temnotu._

Harry si uvědomil, že mozkomoří vejce pustil z hlavy a jak se zdálo, tak i Regulus. Nebylo divu, se smrtí přítele toho jistě v mysli měl víc než dost a nečinné vejce v té chvíli nebylo důležité. Netrpělivě otočil na další stránku.


	72. Chapter 72

**Napříč časem –**

Harryho od dalšího čtení vyrušil Ron.

„Merline, co tady celý den děláš? Hledali jsme tě!"

„Co?" Harry na něj zmateně hleděl. Až teď si uvědomil, že celý den strávil v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.

„Draco věděl, že jsem tady," zamračeně.

„Ne, to teda nevěděl," rozhodně. „Nebo možná jo, neptal jsem se ho," přezíravě mávl rukou Ron, „každopádně za půl hodiny je zákaz vycházení, takže bychom asi měli jít do věže."

Harry si povzdechl. Nesnášel, když ho někdo vyrušil od čtení. Poslední dobou málokdy našel chvilku času, aby se do Regulova deníku zabral, ostatní by na to měli brát zřetel a v těch chvílích ho neobtěžovat.

„Jsi tím deníkem posedlý," poznamenal Ron na cestě do Nebelvírské věže.

„Jo, no..." nejistě. „Už jsem ti říkal, že s Regulem souzním. Jakoby to byl další přítel."

„Ale není."

„Ne..." Harry se v rozhovoru začínal cítit dost nepříjemně.

„Tak by sis to možná měl uvědomit a víc než o mrtvého Blacka pečovat o živé přátele!"

„Rone, co- Něco se stalo?" zamračeně.

„Ne."

„Jsi si jistý?"

„Dostal jsem dopis z domova," rudovlasý mladík sklopil zrak k zemi. „Mamka není potěšená z mého vztahu s Viktorem."

„Měl jsem za to, že o tom ví," zmateně.

„Jo, no... Nejspíš si myslela, že většina jsou fámy a pokud je to pravda, tak že mě to přejde, nebo jeho a teď si asi uvědomila, že se blíží léto a... Nepřeje si, abych ho strávil u Viktora.

„Počkat, počkat... Ale ty jdeš v létě do Midianu.

„Jo, no, právě... Mamka mě nenechá jít v létě kamkoliv," sklesle.

„Rone, ale to-"

„Já vím, že tam musím jít, jasné!" rozhořčeně. „Nějak to udělám, jen... Musím nad tím trochu přemýšlet a... Možná se stanu ještě méně oblíbeným synem."

„Rone," povzdech. „Víš, že bych to po tobě nechtěl, kdyby to nebylo důležité, nebo kdyby to šlo jinak." Nechtěl mluvit do poměrů, které u Rona doma panují. Rozhodně si nemyslel, že Ron je neoblíbený syn. Weasleyovi dle něj mezi svými dětmi nedělali rozdíly. Ale kdo ví, možná jen neviděl do vnitřního fungování rodiny. Koneckonců i on měl někdy pocit, že takového Percyho rodina zanedbávala...

„Já vím. Hele, byl to můj předek, který to podělal, tak je na mě, abych to napravil. Až to skončí, tak taťka mě určitě podpoří, jen mamka je... Moc pečující, víš."

„Nechci, abys měl problémy."

„No, to se nedá nic dělat," pokrčení rameny, přesto bylo vidět, že ho to trápí.

Potter kamaráda sklesle následoval po cestě hradem. Opravdu by byl rád, kdyby to šlo udělat jinak. Kdyby Ron do Midianu nemusel. Nechtěl kamaráda vystavovat ani nebezpečí Midianu a ani nelibosti rodičů. Jenže jak jinak to udělat? Do Midianu musel jít Weasley. Jistě, mohl by to být i jiný Weasley, ale každého dalšího by musel do problému zasvětit a to se mu příliš nechtělo. Ano, bylo to sobecké, ale bylo tomu tak. Navíc čím víc lidí o tom vědělo, tím víc ti ostatní byli v nebezpečí.

Nebelvírskou společenskou místností Harry jen urychleně prošel. Chtěl pokračovat ve čtení deníku, nutně potřeboval vědět co bylo dál.

„Harry," zastavil ho Ron.

„Jo?" trochu netrpělivě.

„Úkol do Přeměňování," rudovlasý mladík mu s povzdechem předal popsaný pergamen.

„Oh, dík." Úplně zapomněl na to, že do školy taky musí mít hotové nějaké úkoly. Ron byl opravdu přítel k nezaplacení. Naštěstí pro něj se jeho a Ronovy školní výsledky tolik nerozcházely, takže úkol napsaný Ronem nebude nijak podezřelý.

V duchu si umanul, že Ronovi za jeho péči něco koupí. Tenhle rok ho kryl víc než bylo zdrávo a Harry měl pocit, že se mu dostatečně nerevanšuje.

 _05.01.1979_

 _Dnes sám se sebou nejsem moc spokojený. Nejde jen o to, že jsem během vánočních prázdnin nestihl udělat téměř žádnou práci do školy. Nestihl jsem ani moc věcí do necromanceřího tréninku, Bael není potěšený. No a aby toho nebylo málo, neslavili jsme s rodiči ani pořádně Yule. Poprvé! Byl to zvláštní svátek, ani jsem neměl pocit, že je Yule. Rodiče jsou stále více a více rozhádaní. Spí v oddělených ložnicích. Otec téměř celé prázdniny nebyl doma. Matka chrlí jednu fanatickou frázi za druhou a nabádá mě k přiklonění se na stranu Temného pána. Pche! Jakobych ještě něco takového měl zapotřebí. Raději se na tohle téma s matkou moc nebavím. Ani jinde moc neříkám své názory. Doufám, že si většina lidí myslí, že jsme nerozhodný, nebo neutrální. Lepší je nechat si zadní vrátka otevřená._

 _Mozkomoří vejce je stále činné, ale jinak se nic neděje. Jak dlouho to trvá, než se Mozkomor vylíhne? Odnesl jsem ho do Chroptící Chýše. Nejen aby si ho nevšimli spolužáci či příliš zvídaví profesoři. Ale nechci, aby se vejce krmilo jinou než mou magií. No, dnes mě na cestě z Chroptící Chýše chytil Barty. Tvářil se dost zlomyslně!_

 _Barty není hlupák, svými slovy dal jasně najevo, že věděl o tom, že Lupin je vlkodlak. Ptal se mě, proč navštěvuji Chýši, zda sám nemám nějaké temné tajemství. Vůbec se mi nelíbí na co narážel. Vím, že neví o vejci. Ale něco tuší. Dost na tom, že mě snad podezírá z lycanthropie. I když to myslel nejspíš jen ironicky, koneckonců není úplněk._

Harryho napadlo kolik lidí o Remusově stavu během jeho školních let opravdu vědělo a nechávalo si to pro sebe. Nejspíš ani Brumbál netušil, že Zmijozelští jsou schopni pravou podstatu věci tak snadno zjistit.

 _09.01.1979_

 _Barty ví o vejci! Nejen o vejci. Ví o Mozkomorovi. Ano, Mozkomor se zrodil! Není to tak skvělé jak to může znít. Nově zrozený Mozkomor má daleko do temného stvoření, které budí hrůzu na potkání._

 _Mozkomor vypadá na první pohled stejně jako dospělý, ale je o dost menší. Vysoký asi tak jako já. Má plášť, ten je součástí jeho tělo. Kůže? Možná náhražka kůže. Jediný výrazný rozdíl od dospělého Mozkomora je fakt, že nemá ústa. Nebo jestli se tomu dá říkat ústa. Má dvě černé díry v oblasti očí, kdo ví zda jeho oči jsou neviditelné, nebo opravdu nevidí. Moc jsem se o fyziologii Mozkomorů nezajímal, možná bych měl? Co když může onemocnět a zemře? Jsem za něj teď přeci jen zodpovědný. Každopádně v místech, kde Mozkomor normálně má díru, kterou saje duši, tak nově zrozený nemá nic. Trochu do vypadá jako sešité rty, je možné, že se to časem jak bude dospívat rozevře? Asi jo, jak jinak. Hm... Jen doufám, že to tak mají všichni a já nemám nějakého pokaženého._

Potter si opět umanul, že se na Mozkomory musí zeptat některého z profesorů, snad o nich budou něco víc vědět. Představa sešitých rtů byla snad ještě horší než otevřená duše sající díra. Otřásl se odporem. Mozkomoři jsou tak odporná stvoření. Proč byli vůbec stvoření? Měli nějaký účel?

Únava mladého Nebelvíra přes jeho snahu dohnala. Odložil deník do nočního stolku. Rukou zašátral po obličeji, až po chvíli si zmateně uvědomil, že brýle už nenosí. Stále to pro něj byl nezvyk.

-HPT-

Během hodiny Bylinkářství si Harry vzpomněl na to, že v době Eugenovy smrti byla hlavou Mrzimorské koleje profesorka Prýtová. Po hodině počkal až ostatní žáci odejdou. Ron na něj při odchodu vrhl zmatený pohled.

„Pane Pottere, potřebujete něco?" profesorka Prýtová se na něj usmála.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat..."

„No tak ven s tím."

„Tedy slyšel jsem, že v Mrzimoru před lety zemřel student," opatrně začal Harry. Profesorka Prýtová se přestala usmívat. „Ach ano, je to tak. Nebyl tedy už ve škole, když k té tragédii došlo..."

„Co se mu stalo?" zvědavě. Třeba to od té doby už někdo zjistil.

Profesorka sklesle pokrčila rameny. „Nějaká nehoda v mudlovském světě. Abych byla upřímná, moc si pana Jonese nepamatuji. Když skončil v pátém ročníku navštěvovat naši školu, učila jsem teprve druhým rokem a všechno pro mě bylo nové. K učení jsem se hned stala hlavou Mrzimoru a nebylo to snadné."

„Hm..."

„Což mě samozřejmě neomlouvá," pokračovala zamyšleně profesorka. „Na konci školního roku 1978 za mnou často chodil mladý pan Black a snažil se, abych panu Jonesovi domluvila a rozmluvila mu ukončení studia. Možná teď by situace byla jiná, ale v té době..."

„Proč to bylo jiné?"

„Bylo to..." profesorka si povzdychla. „Mnoho žáků ukončovalo studium po složení NKÚ. Velice často i žáci z mudlovských rodin, myslím, že situace v mudlovském světě tehdy nebyla snadná a některé rodiny potřebovali každou korunu do rodinného rozpočtu."

Harry se zamračil. Netušil jak na tom v osmdesátých letech mudlovský svět v Anglii byl.

„Pana Jonese si nepamatuji," pokračovala dál profesorka, když se teď rozmluvila, jakoby se nemohla zastavit. „Pamatuji si však mladého pana Blacka. Reguluse... Po nehodě pana Jonese na mě zanevřel, samozřejmě mi to dával za vinu a... Už nikdy na mou hodinu nepřišel."

„Jak nepřišel?" nechápavě. Regulus byl v šestém ročníku, určitě za ty dva roky ještě na Bylinkářství musel jít.

„První měsíc po nehodě nechodil na výuku téměř vůbec. Nakonec mu profesor Křiklan domluvil a na vyučování se vrátil. Na Bylinkářství ne. Ani ředitel na něj neměl vliv. Dokonce mu vyhrožovali vyloučením ze školy, ale marně," sklesle.

Zajímavé, o tomhle v deníku Regulus nic nepsal. Bylo možné, že to nepovažoval za důležité?

„Na začátku roku 1979 panu Blackovi jeho otec sehnat potvrzení, že ty nedůležité, jak on říkal, předměty může studovat sám. Nechodil tedy na Bylinkářství, na Dějiny čar a kouzel a tuším že ani na Péči o kouzelné tvory. Přesto pokud si to dobře pamatuji, ze všech těch předmětů skládal OVCE."

„A co Eugene Jones?" vrátil Harry rozhovor k mrtvému studentovi. „Zjistilo se jak zemřel?"

„Ne... Pokud vím, tak ne. Možná mudlové to vědí, ale do školy se ta informace nedostala," zamračeně. „Proč vás to zajímá, pane Pottere?"

„Jen tak... Přišlo mi zvláštní, že někdo skončí školu po pátém ročníku," pokrčení rameny. „A zase tolik studentů ve škole nezemřelo, tak..."

„Ano, ano, to je pravda. To, co se stalo panu Jonesovi byla tragédie, které se snad dalo zabránit a... Nedivím se panu Blackovi, že vinil i mě."

„Nemyslím, že vinil vás," zamračil se Harry. Určitě nechtěl, aby si bodrá profesorka myslela, že za smrt Eugena nějak může. Vinu určitě nesli jen mudlové, kteří jej zabili. Ale to profesorka nevěděla. Zdálo se, že magický svět věřil příběhu o nehodě.

„Měl byste jít na další hodinu, pane Pottere," prohlásila profesorka Prýtová, tvářila se dost nešťastně a Harryho napadlo, že nejspíš téma Jonesovi smrti před ní neměl vytahovat.

-HPT-

 _11.01.1978_

 _Takže Barty ví o Mozkomorovi. Neptal se na co Mozkomora potřebuji ani kde jsem ho vzal. Myslím, že Bartyho ty důležité věci moc nezajímají. Chce jen akci, zábavu, vzrušení... Přítomnost Mozkomora bere jako zábavu a často semnou chce za ním chodit. Mozkomor je ještě slabý. Téměř se nehýbá. Kdybych nemluvil o Mozkomorovi snad bych i řekl, že kdy jsem u něj, tak je až mazlivý. Ale je to Mozkomor, těžko může být mazlivým! Chodím za ním často a často se musím snažit, aby mě Barty neviděl a nešel semnou. Nechci, aby si na jeho magii moc zvykl a živil se na ní. Má být věrný jen mě! Barty je temný kouzelník, takže na jeho magii by se klidně mohl živit a tomu se snažím předejít. Bohužel dost často semnou jde. Utěšuji se tím, že z Bartyho snad nikdy nebude Necromancer a tak nebude moci dospělého Mozkomora ovládat._

 _Nevím jak dlouho Mozkomora v Chroptící Chýši udržím. Nepohybuje se, ale začíná vyzařovat temnou magii, kterou časem někdo určitě ucítí. Nebude to trvat dlouho a pro Mozkomora v Chýši nebude bezpečno._

Potter otočil na další stránku, když nad ním stanul stín. Vzhlédl a pohlédl do zamračené tváře profesora Snapea. Harry seděl v knihovně, před sebou měl rozložené učebnice, ale nad nimi Regulův deník. V stolku s ním seděl Ron, který s tichým naštvaným mumláním vypracovával esej do lektvarů a Draco, jenž si zamyšleně četl nějakou knihu o mudlovské dopravě.

„Pottere," zavrčel na něj lektvarista. „Co jste u Merlina řekl profesorce Prýtové?"

„Nic..." nechápavě.

„Co se děje?" zajímal se Draco, zavřel knihu a se zájmem svého kmotra sledoval.

„Profesorka Prýtová se na základě rozhovoru s Potterem rozhodla, že nezvládá své povinnosti a bylo by lepší, kdyby odstoupila z postu hlavy Mrzimorské koleje a nejlépe i z místa profesorky," nahněvaně.

„Uhm... Neřekl jsem jí, že-"

„Je mi jedno, co jste jí řekl! Profesorka Prýtová je váš vyučující a vy nemáte co zpochybňovat její úsudek!"

„Nezpochybňoval jsem-"

„Co přesně se stalo?" zasáhl Draco.

Snape si povzdechl. „Pomona se během schůze zhroutila. Ředitel z ní byl schopný jen dostat, že šlo o nějaký starý případ úmrtí. Údajně si souvislosti uvědomila až po rozhovoru s vámi," zamračil se na Harryho.

„Neřekl jsem jí, jen jsem..." Harry si povzdychl. „Ptal jsem se jí na Eugena Jonese a nejspíš jí to trochu rozhodilo."

„Trochu?! Srážím Nebelvíru dvacet bodů za vaši troufalost!"

„Co? To nemůžete?" vykřikl Ron.

„To bude dalších deset, pane Weasley. Tenhle rok jsem víc než dost toleroval Nebelvírskou nezdvořilost a nerespektování pravidel a profesorů, s tím je konec!" S tím Snape odešel z knihovny zanechávaje za sebou nechápající Nebelvíry.

„Severus a Prýtová jsou přátelé," poznamenal Draco. „Nejspíš se ho dotklo, že uvažuje o odchodu ze školy."


	73. Chapter 73

O několik dní později seděl Harry spolu se Siriusem s Snapeových komnatách. Bez černovlasého lektvaristy. Potter dělal co mohl, aby se Snapeovi po fiasku s profesorkou Prýtovou vyhnul. Profesorka Bylinkářství zatím ve škole setrvávala, stejně jako ve funkci hlavy Mrzimorské koleje. Ale očividně jí vzpomínka na Jonesovu smrt dost poznamenala. Byla tišší a téměř duchem nepřítomná.

Ve zpětném pohledu to Harryho mrzelo, neměl před profesorkou tohle téma vytahovat, ale zvědavost v té chvíli byla silnější a rozhodně ho nenapadlo, že to bylinkářku může takhle sebrat.

„Ještě je Snape naštvanej?" nejistě se zeptal Harry.

„No..." povzdech. „Nemyslím, že je úplně naštvanej na tebe, jako na celou tu situaci. Tobě samozřejmě moc neprospívá, že jsi byl spouštěčem."

„Nechtěl jsem, aby se Prýtová zhroutila!"

„Jo, to je mi jasné. Pomona je..." Sirius se zatvářil nejistě. „Bylo to jen otázkou času. Mrzimorská kolej má své vlastní problémy a Pomona je na něco příliš něžná a laskavá."

„Jaké problémy?" zamračeně.

„Harry," další povzdych. „Některé problémy nejsou k tvému řešení."

„Tím chceš říct, že mi do toho nic není," zamumlání.

„Jo, no. Úplně jsme to tak říct nechtěl, ale jo. Nemusíš vědět všechno o všem," pokrčení rameny. To Harry samozřejmě chápal, i přesto ho situace pro profesorkou Prýtovou znepokojovala.

„Četl jsi dneska Denního Věštce?" začal po chvíli mladík na jiné téma. Dnes ráno vyšel krátký článek o nálezu těla Bellatrix Lestrangerové.

„Jo," sklesle. „Bellatrix nebyla úplně skvělým člověkem, ale byla to sestřenice."

„Jo, to vlastně..."

„Už mi zbyla jenom Andromeda."

„Siriusi, s Bellatrix by ses přece nestýkal."

„To ne, ale to vědomí, že ještě žije další Black. Vyrůstali jsme spolu, víš..."

„Nemyslím, že ona by na tebe brala takové ohledy," zamračeně. „Kdo jí zabil? Teda, Denní Věštec nebyl zrovna moc informativní, ale psal něco o tom, že tělo bylo-"

„Harry," zarazil ho Black. „Nepotřebuji vědět detaily."

„Uhm..."

„Ale máš pravdu, byla zavražděná."

„Ministerstvem? Řádem?"

„Ne... Harry," Sirius se rozhlédl kolem, jakoby je snad v Snapeově bytě mohl ještě někdo slyšet. „Zůstane to jen mezi námi, ano?"

„Jasně." Mezi nimi a možná ještě mezi Dracem a Ronem...

„Bellatrix zabil Rodolphus."

„Myslíš Lestrangera? Jako jejího manžela?" nechápavě. „Jak to víš?"

„Jo. Severusovi to řekl jeden z jeho zdrojů u Voldemorta. Nebo bych možná měl říct u Luciuse. No, kdo ví. Někteří Smrtijedi, kteří vědí o Luciusových ambicích jsou nerozhodní a neutrální a naoko jsou s oběma..."

„No dobře, to je sice pěkné, ale proč by Lestranger zabíjel svou ženu? Jsou přeci na jedné straně?"

„Z toho co Severus zjistil to vypadá, že Bella nějakým způsobem ohrožovala Rabastana. Nevím jestli to víš, ale Rodolphus bratra vždycky dost opatroval."

„Jo, o tom jsem slyšel."

Sirius se nepatrně zamračil, nejspíš mu došlo, kde Harry tu informaci zjistil.

„Takže Rabastan je na straně Luciuse a zdá se, že Voldemort o Luciusových piklích ještě neví, nebo je nebere vážně. Bella asi zjistila něco, co neměla a vyrukovala s tím a nějakým způsobem to šlo hlavně proti Rabastanovi, no a Rodolphus nemohl dopustit, aby kdokoliv jeho bratra ohrozil, takže..." pokrčení rameny.

„Počkej, počkej. Takže Rabastan by v případě boje mezi Malfoyem a Voldemortem byl na straně Malfoye a Bellatrix to zjistila a..?"

„A možná to řekla Rodolphusovi, možná vyhrožovala, že půjde za Voldemortem, kdo ví. Každopádně jí to stálo život."

„A Voldemort nic neví? Nevadí mu, že je jeho věrná smrtijedka mrtvá?" Harrymu přišlo zvláštní, že by to Pán zla nijak neřešil.

„Takovou informaci už Severus neměl. Ale určitě mu to vadí, jenže kdo ví jestli ví, kdo jí zabil, nebo jestli má dost sil po tom pátrat a její smrt pomstít. Možná o to ani nestojí. Smrtijedy může brát jen jako posluhovače a o jednoho víc nebo míň..."

„To je divný," zamračeně. Z toho, co mu všichni celá léta říkali si Voldemorta vždycky představoval jako to nejhorší představitelné zlo. Teď to ale vypadalo, že není tak hrozný. Nebo ještě neměl dostatek sil, aby nějakou mocnou hrůzu mohl pouštět? A jak to, že Lucius Malfoy se najednou stal tak silným černokněžníkem? Možná byl takovým vždycky, ale co to, že tak najednou se také začal drát o moc. Nebylo by pro něj snazší, kdyby se chopil moci v době, kdy byl Voldemort jen duchem bez těla?

Počkat, na něco zapomněl.. Oh, proroctví. Bylo možné, že Lucius sám o sobě neměl dost moci, aby Voldemorta nadobro zabil a čeká až někdo udělá špinavou práci? Co z toho pak bude mít?

Ne, Harry o tom nechtěl přemýšlet. Měl svých starostí víc než dost a tuhle válku právě teď přenechá dospělým a těm, kteří jí měli být schopní řádně ukončit už před lety.

Harry se chvíli bez zájmu rozhlížel po místnosti. Až teď si všiml různé drobné dekorace, ve které jasně poznal Dracův styl. Nebylo pochyb o to, že Zmijozel stále Snapeovi pomáhal dodělávat místnost po nehodě při Beltanu.

„Kde je vlastně Snape?" Těsně před tím, než zamířil za Siriusem ho sledoval na Pobertově plánku a viděl tak, jak odchází ze školy.

„Šel něco zařizovat s Malfoyem," zamračeně.

„S Luciusem?" překvapeně.

„Dracem."

„Oh, víš o tom, že je to Zmijozel."

„Všichni jsou zmijozelové."

„Ne, Siriusi, myslím, že se jmenuje Zmijozel.

Black se zamračil. „To samozřejmě vím, ale u hada je jedno jakou kůži nosí, furt to bude had."

„Siriusi," lehce varovně. „Draco není zlý a není jako jeho otec. Není Malfoy!"

Sirius jen cosi zavrčel.

„Siriusi... Jsi ochotný a schopný věřit Snapeovi, který byl smrtijedem a nejsi schopný trochu důvěřovat Dracovi, který se vlastně ničím neprovinil?"

„Ještě..."

„Ne ještě! Proč si tak zatvrzelý?"

„Nechci udělat stejnou chybu jako před lety!"

„Jenže děláš stejnou chybu! Už předtím si nevěřil zmijozelům a děláš to zas!"

„Harry," Sirius se snažil uklidnit. „Já jen nechci, aby se ti něco stalo."

Potter si povzdechl. „To já vím, jen... Draco je dobrý člověk, věř tomu. Bez něj... Víš o tom, že Zmijozel potřebuje Nebelvíra. Je to ale i naopak. Nebelvír potřebuje Zmijozela. Jsme důvěřiví, jsme naivní, jsme příliš-"

„Dobří?" dodal Black.

„Ne, to není to slovo, které jsem hledal. Hloupí?"

„Co?!"

„Ne, nemyslel jsem to tak, jen... Se Zmijozely se doplňujeme a poznávám, že to tak je správný, je to tak, jak svět funguje. A Draco... Budeme spolu, napořád. Je nejvyšší čas, aby sis na to zvykl."

Black se na něj dál mračil.

„Hm... Možná bude lepší když teď půjdu," prohlásil Harry. Nebyl rád, když se s kmotrem na něčem neshodli. Ještě víc nesnášel, když se jejich názory rozcházely v zásadních tématech. Ale právě teď měl upřímně za to, že má pravdu a že Sirius musí dospět a vzít Draca na milost. Nemůže v něm dál vidět nějaké zlověstné stíny ze své minulosti.

-HPT-

 _08.02.1979_

 _Dnes v Denním Věštci byla zpráva o možném šíření Dračích neštovic. Před pár dny zemřel Cantankerus Nott a včera Lyall Lupin. A to jsou jen ti, kteří zatím zemřeli, zdá se, že u Svatého Munga v ohrožení života je dalších dvacet kouzelníků a čarodějek. Hlavně staršího věku. Dračí neštovice jsou nebezpečné, ale už léta ne smrtelné. Denní Věštec spekuluje, jak je možné, že nyní dva lidé zemřeli a tolik dalších onemocnělo. Nejznámějším případem úmrtí na Dračí neštovice byl Abraxas Malfoy a to už je tak dávno..._

„Lupin?Nějaký příbuzný profesora Lupina?" Ron nahlížel Harrymu přes rameno. Potter v duchu nadskočil, vůbec o jeho přítomnosti nevěděl. Zamračil se na zápisek v deníku.

„Myslím, že jo, mohl by to být asi hm..."

„Otec," dodal Draco. Harry po druhý nadskočil. Kde se tu oba tak najedou vzali? Seděl v knihovně a dobře, když tak nad tím uvažoval, Draco s Ronem dnes měli společné trénovaná temné magie, dalo se předpokládat, že se do hradu vrátí spolu. Možná by Harrymu mělo větší starosti dělat, kdyby se jeden nevrátil, ale právě teď nebyl moc potěšen z přítomnosti ani jednoho.

„Znát Lupinův rod?" zmateně. Netušil, že Remus je čistokrevný. Ne, počkat, určitě nebyl.

„Lupin není nijak důležitý rod, Lupinův otec si vzal mudlu," potvrdil Harryho domněnku Draco. „Pokud jeho otec byl Lyall, pak má ještě bratra Ivera."

„Jo, Remus říkal něco o tom, že má strýce, se kterým se nestýkají."

„Stigma lycanthropie, pravděpodobně."

„Hm..." sklesle. Opravdu se mu nelíbilo, jak společnost k vlkodlakům přistupovala.

Harry v duchu odečetl roky a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že z Remuse Lupina se v necelých devatenácti letech stal sirotek.

Vrátil se ke čtení.

 _S Bartym jsme se trochu víc sblížili. Nechodíme spolu. Necháváme tomu volný průběh. I když mám za to, že on tomu tak chce říkat, aby se mohl stýkat s jinými lidmi. Nebo stýkat... Mít sex s jinými lidmi. My dva nemáme sex. Ještě ne. Nejspíš se k tomu ale přiblížíme. Barty je v tomhle dost otevřený a dost jasně dal najevo, že náš vztah bude fyzický. Nevím zda jsem na to úplně připravený, ale pokusím se mu trochu přizpůsobit. Barty je vlastně docela dobrý. Není hodný, není milý. Je škodolibý a někdy umí být i zlý. Ale nemyslím, že je to fanatik, jako někteří další, kteří následují samozvaného Temného pána. Barty je spíš party-boy, má rád akci, zábavu... Je sním sranda. Někdy se cít_ _í_ _m dost špatně, když si uvědomím, že Eugene je mrtvý a já místo toho, abych aktivně hledal jeho vraha, tak se bavím s Bartym..._

 _Bavil jsme se o tom s Pandorou. Moc se jí nelíbí, že_ _jsem se své vztahy rozhodl posunout právě pomocí Bartyho. Ale! Ona mi nemá co radit. Sama začala chodit s mladším ještě nedospělým Mrzimorem. Když jsem jí na to upozornil, jen se usmívala. Nejspíš s ním také nechce zůstat a jen přetrvává než najde toho pravého. Nepochybuji o tom, že ho najde. Pandora je skvělá a svět by byl hodně zvrácený, kdyby někdo jako ona nenašel spřízněnou duši. A Barty... Netuším zda na Bartyho někde někdo čeká. Nejspíš by o to ani nestál, zatím..._

 _Mozkomora jsem musel přesunout do Zapovězeného lesa. Kolem Chroptící Chýše se začalo rojit podezřele mnoho temných kouzelníků a čarodějek, nejspíš je jeho temnota vábila._

 _20.02.1979_

 _Přišla zpráva z domova, otec onemocněl Dračími neštovicemi. Několik dalších nemocných zemřelo a mnoho dalších onemocnělo. Zdá se, že nemoc se rychle šíří a lék, který před lety našla Gorsemoor je neúčinný. Co se to děje?_

 _Matka si nepřeje, abych za otcem jezdil. Všichni nakažení jsou izolovaní, takže by mě tam stejně nepustili, ale... Co když zemře? Psal jsem Siriusovi, nepřišla od něj žádná odpověď. Nevím zda můj dopis dostal, zda ho vůbec zajímá jak na tom otec je, zda..._

 _Dnes si mě na cestě na cestě z lesa všiml hajný Hagrid, nevím zda něco tuší nebo o Mozkomorovi ví. Určitě by jej ale nespojoval se mnou, nebo ano? Ne, jistě by to už hlásil řediteli a Brumbál by na mě naběhl..._

 _Tenhle rok díky vynechaným předmětům mám čas na jiné věci, na důležité věci. Bael mě učí správně sestavovat rituály, abych uměl přijít na to, co přesně vyhovuje a funguje pro mě. Někdy je skvělý a někdy mi připomíná Bartyho. Oba jsou zlomyslní. Naštěstí se neznají a nikdy nepoznají._

 _Barty mě navedl na myšlenku, že bych Mozkomorovi měl dát nějaké jméno. Zatím se stále neptal na co temné stvoření potřebuju ani kde se vzalo. Netuším zda čeká že mu to sám řeknu, nebo je mu to opravdu jedno..._

Potter se na zápisek opět mračil. Neuměl si Bartyho Skrka představit jako bezstarostného žáka. V jeho mysli byl stále jako Moody, čaroděj, který je učí Neodpustitelné kletby, který obezřetně pije jen ze své placatky, který... Ale ta představa byla pochopitelně mylná. Jenže nějak mu nešla nahradit tím Bartym o kterém psal Regulus.

 _08.03.1979_

 _Otec zemřel. Odjíždím domů na pohřeb, ale... Doufám, že tam bude Sirius._

Zelenooký mladík si povzdechl. Věděl, že Sirius na pohřbu svého otce chyběl. Přiznal Harrymu, že po škole Regula už nikdy neviděl.

 _16.03.1979_

 _Otcova smrt byla tragédie, ale nemám takový problém se s ní smířit jako třeba se smrtí Hewelella nebo Gena. Tušil jsem, že on, nebo matka, zemře, jen... Netušil jsem, že to bude vlivem nemoci, je to zvláštní. Dnes v Denním Věštci vyšel další seznam jmen zemřelých. Velké množství kouzelníků. Denní Věštec vyzdvihl jméno Sevah Prewettové, která zemřela v osmém měsíci těhotenství a spolu s ní i její dítě. Jsou to zatím nejmladší oběti. Možná ne jediné, protože u Svatého Munga leží velké množství dalších nemocných. Zatím se nikdo nevyléčil. Ministerstvo kouzel zvažuje vydat omezení a doporučuje nechodit na veřejná místa a už vůbec se nesnažit navštívit příbuzné v nemocnici. Ministerstvo taky prohlašuje, že má situaci pod kontrolou a že v nemocnici v Cardiffu probíhá výzkum lektvaru, který by měl dalšímu šíření nemoci zabránit. Nepsali ale nic o léku, je možné, že taková možnost není? Opravdu jsou všichni nemocní odsouzeni zemřít?_

O Sevah Prewettové Harry taky slyšel. Vyprávěl mu o ní v létě pan Weasley. Byla to Mollyna sestřenice. O epidemii Dračích neštovic Harry nic nevěděl. Tušil, že nakonec někdo musel objevit lék nebo nějaký jiný způsob jak šíření zabránit. Protože v dnešních dnech už Dračí neštovice nebyly obávané a objevovaly se jen výjimečně a ani pak většinou nekončily smrtí.

 _23.04.1979_

 _Další seznam nemocných a mrtvých. Eufemie Potterová zemřela jen před třemi dny a včera jí následoval Fleamont Potter. To jsou tedy oba Potterovy rodiče, zajímalo by mě zda Sirius stále zůstane žít s ním, když se nyní situace takhle vyvinula..._


	74. Chapter 74

**Pro všechny, kteří slaví, krásný Beltane!**

-HPT-

 _02.05.1979_

 _Dneska jsem se od Bartyho dozvěděl dost zvláštní věc. Nemyslím si, že on nebo někdo další si události dal pořádně do souvislosti. Barty to považoval spíš jako zajímavost, než aby tomu přikládal důležitost. Každopádně. Zdá se, že virus Dračích neštovic jaksi zmutoval. Není to ale nová forma. Na stejný druh zemřel Abraxas Malfoy. Byl by to zvláštní druh náhody, že náhle přijde epidemie stejného viru, který zabil Abraxase a to jen chvíli po té, co Lucius dokončí školu a přidá se k hnutí samozvaného Temného pána. Vím, že má teorie je šílená. Ale Barty mi svými slovy nevědomky potvrdil, že za nynější epidemií stojí Voldemort. Takže je možné, že za tím není úplně Voldemort jako spíš Lucius? Mohl už když zabil svého otce nějak vyvinout nový virus Dračích neštovic? Je to vůbec možné? Lucius byl v podstatě ještě dítě, když Abraxas zemřel a to, že ho zabil může klidně být jen fáma... Jenže jaká divná náhoda by to musela být? A ještě o to divnější, že umírá tolik lidí z vlivných rodin? Tolik Lordů? Barty už dřív zmiňoval, že Voldemort má jakýsi seznam nepohodlných osob. Bylo možné, že nechce naplno rozpoutat válku, ale takhle potajmu se některých lidí zbavuje a ostatní jsou jen náhodné nevinné oběti, které jeho čin kryjí?_

 _Mozkomor v Zapovězeném lese krásně roste. Jestli se tedy o Mozkomorovi dá říct něco krásného. Barty už za ním nechce chodit. Nevím zda je to lesem, nebo tím, že Mozkomor spolu s růstem začíná kolem sebe šířit pocit chladu a zkázy, neštěstí a zmaru. Je zvláštní, že mi to nevadí. Určitě u jiných mozkomorů by mi to taky vadilo, minimálně do doby než budu plně rozvinutý Necromancer, ale teď... Ale můj Mozkomor, je takový jiný. Takový něžný, jako malá květinka... No, dobře, možná jsem tohle spojení neměl říkat před Bartym. Dost se smál a trvá na tom, že můj mozkomor se bude jmenovat Květinka. Trvá na tom tak dalece, že jsem si na to oslovení už zvykl. Je to špatné?_

„Květinka?" zhroženě zvolal Rona.

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, jestli je možné, že za tou epidemií byl Malfoy?" Harry pátravě pohlédl na Draca. Ten jen pokrčil rameny. „Bylo to předtím než jsem se narodil, otec semnou minulost nikdy neprobíral. Možné to určitě je."

„Ale že by zabil svého otce nějakým novým virem?"

„Kdo ví. Netuším jak byl dobrý v lektvarech a jestli by byl schopný vytvořit nový virus, nevím... Možná to není tak těžké. Dračí neštovice dřív byly nebezpečné, možná stačilo jen něco málo v jejich viru pozměnit. Možná smrt Abraxase byla náhoda a později z toho s Temným pánem vycházeli. Kdo ví..."

„Nikdy jsme neslyšel o tom, že by za epidemií stál Ty-víš-kdo," zamračil se Ron.

„Asi se k tomu nepřiznal. Nebo za tím vůbec nestál a jen využil zmatku a vzal si zásluhy, které mu nenáležely."

„Možná..." povzdychnutí. To už se nejspíš nikdy nedozví. Koneckonců, pravděpodobně na tom ani tolik nezáleželo.

 _19.05.1979_

 _Měl bych napsat Severusovi. Nejsme sice přáteli, ale nějaká zmijozelská soudržnost by měla fungovat. Koneckonců kryl mě v létě, když jsem šel do Wastelandu, tak... Na začátku května zemřel na Dračí neštovice Severusův strýc Florus Prince. Severus o něm občas mluvil. Florus byl jen o dva roky starší, takže si se Severusem dost rozuměli, i přesto, že Florus navštěvoval Kruval a jako nemanželské dítě měl ještě horší pozici v čistokrevné společnosti než míšenec Severus.. Florus je oficiálně nejmladší obětí neštovic._

 _No a včera Dračím neštovicím podlehla Eileen Prince, nebo spíš Snapeová. Nikdo ani netušil, že je nemocná, její mudlovský manžel jí nenechal jít k Léčiteli. Je klidně možné, že se nakazila od Floruse. Ale horší je, že když jí Lékouzelníci neizolovali, tak mohla kdovíkoho ještě nakazit._

 _Pro Severuse to musí být hrozné. Svou matku zbožňoval._

 _Taky zemřela Mathea Averyová, teta Lysandera, ale tomu kondolovat nebudu, i když mi nikdy nepřišel úplně zlý, tak měl v sobě něco zákeřného, zkaženého. Upřímně jsme rád, že skupinky kolem Luciuse a Severuse už jsou ze školy venku. I ostatní se chovají uvolněněji, je to jakoby nad sebou ztratili dohled._

 _25.05.1979_

 _Čtyři dny jsme s Bartym strávili na ošetřovně. Devatenáctého večer, když jsem šel ze Sovince, posílal jsme dopis Severusovi, jsme si z okna všiml, že se v lese něco děje. Ano, možná jsem o Mozkomora měl neopodstatněný strach, ale to stvoření ještě není dostatečně silné, aby se o sebe zvládlo samo postarat, natož se ubránit čemukoliv jinému. Vlastně nevím zda a co nebo kdo může být Mozkomorovi nebezpečný. Běžel jsem do lesa. Naprosto bez rozmyslu jako nějaký zatracený Nebelvír!_

 _Stalo se to, čeho jsem se měl obávat, ale vůbec mi to nepřišlo na mysl! Strážce, starý mozkomor, který měl Květinku hlídat jako vejce si pro něj přišel! Nechápu to, jak se to mohlo stát? Jak nás našel? A proč? Přeci měl ještě spoustu jiných vajec na starost. Možná, že ostatní vejce zanikla, nezrodili se z nich mozkomorové a tak Strážce šel po jediném poutu a našel toho mého. Měl jsem ho zabít už na Sibiři. Jenže jsem netušil, že se tohle může stát. Bael mě nevaroval! A v lese se vůbec neobjevil aby mi milostivě pomohl!_

 _Můj mozkomor, Květinka, byl dost zmatený. Přirozeně měl pocit, že musí poslouchat Strážce, ale byl živený na mé magii, takže by měl poslouchat i mě. Starý Mozkomor na mě zaútočil. Netušil jsem, že Mozkomorové ovládají takový druh magie. Útočnou magii. Bylo to, jakoby se les proti mně spikl. Temnota a chlad zaútočily na mé nitro. Pocity marnosti, nicotnosti, bezcennosti... Bylo to hrozné! Mozkomoří síla drásala mé nitro a tělo na to reagovalo rozpadem. Cítil jsem oheň na mé kůži, spalující bolest a..._

 _Nevím jak dlouho to trvalo. Přestalo to náhle. Nemohl jsem bolestí už ani křičet, hrdlo jsem měl ochraptělé, zničené. Mozkomor nepřestal sám. Když jsme se trochu rozkoukal, zjistil jsem, že z jeho dosahu mě hlouběji do lesa zatáhl Barty. Pořádně mi ještě nevysvětlil, kde se tam vzal a proč se rozhodl mi pomoci._

 _S Bartyho pomocí jsem postupoval dále a dále do nitra Zapovězeného lesa. Ta bolest byla hrozná. Vrchní vrstvy kůže na rukou a krku byla zničená, krvácel jsem. Hábit se na mě rozpadal, Bartyho nevypadal o nic lépe._

 _Můj mozkomor zůstal daleko za námi, ale Strážce se blížil. Byl na misi na jejímž konci bylo mé zničení. Barty vykouzlil Patrona. Ne příliš silného, neměl ani pořádnou podobu. Ale byl to Patron, já se kouzlo ani nikdy nepokoušel naučit. Strážce zdržel jen na okamžik. Když Bartyho Patron zanikl, Mozkomor se vydal jeho směrem, nejspíš jej v tu chvíli považoval za větší hrozbu než mě. Barty měl pozornost zaměřenou z části na Mozkomora a zčásti na mě, přehlédl tak díru mezi napadanými kmeny. S ošklivým prasknutím si zlomil nohu. Na obraz rozštěpené kosti vyčnívající z jeho holeně nejspíš jen tak nezapomenu._

 _Mozkomor blížící se k tu chvíli bezmocnému Bartymu ve mně něco zlomil. Bylo to podobné jako když zemřel Hewelell. Magie kolem vybuchla. To co kolem hořelo nebyl oheň, byla to čistá temná magie. Viděl jsem jak rudým a modrým plamenem hoří stromy, zem, nebe... Nemohl jsme to ovládnout. Emoce mě pohltily. Mozkomor kvílel a jeho temný vztek spojený s bolestí umírání se spojit s mou magií a svět kolem na okamžik zmizel. Ten pocit byl neuvěřitelný, opojný. Jakoby se mé tělo i mysl ponořili do nekončícího pocitu euforie. Nebyla tam bolest, jen blaho._

 _Když jsem se probral už svítalo. Barty krvácející z nohy ležel na ohořelé zemi v bezvědomí. Jen doufám, že omdlel před tím, než se věci pohnuly směrem k temnotě. Kolem už nebyl les, jen pustina. Krev na mých rukou zasychala, celé tělo mě bolelo a pálilo. Neměl jsem energii na cokoliv. Barty umíral. Doslova jsem cítil, kterak z něj vyprchává život. Neznám moc léčivých kouzel, po téhle zkušenosti to budu muset napravit. Mohl jsem Bartymu nohu jen znehybnit a zastavit krvácení. Taky jsem ho musel probrat, nebyl jsem ve stavu, abych nás oba dostal zpátky do hradu. Celý den jsme bloudili po lese, než nás Hagrid našel a dostal na ošetřovnu. Naštěstí pro nás jsme nebyli ve stavu, abychom mohli odpovídat na nějaké dotazy profesorů. Později Barty prohlásil, že si nic nepamatuje, ale viděl jsem výraz s jakým si mě začal prohlížet, když si myslel, že ho nevidím._

Harry přestal číst. Musel si srovnat myšlenky. Zdálo se, že Regulus teď konečně zabil starého Mozkomora a jeho mladý Mozkomor mu tak mohl začít být plně oddaný. Dál to ale vypadalo, že Barty Skrk zachránil Regulovi život. Bylo možná, aby se tím vytvořil Životní dluh? Přeci jen o něco málo později Regulus zachránil Bartyho, ale bralo se to tak? Přeci jen Regulus zachraňoval i sám sebe. Kdo ví jak přesně v tomhle magie fungovala.

Harry se opravdu snažil myslet racionálně. Nechtěl dělat ukvapené závěry a vyvozovat věci tak, jak by se mu zrovna hodily. Ale opravdu to vypadalo, že Životní dluh Skrkovi dlužil Regulus pokud se Regulus nakonec stal plnohodnotným Necromancerem, bylo možné, že to byl právě on, kdo Skrkovi vrátil duši? Mohl tedy Regulus žít..?

Nevěděl co s tou informací a možností má dělat. Rozhodl se jít za Siriusem. Koneckonců jeho kmotr stále tvrdil, že některé věci má nechat na dospělých, tak ať si s jeho teorií dělají hlavu jiní.

-HPT-

Potter trpělivě čekal, až Sirius přečte zápisek o událostech v Zapovězeném lese. Zamračený Snape mu nahlížel přes rameny. Lektvarista Harrymu stále neodpustil, že před profesorkou Prýtovou vytáhl staré téma, které u bylinkářky nejspíš rozjitřilo nějaké bolestivé rány. Harry tušil, že za kolapsem profesorky nebude jen jeho dotaz, ten byl koneckonců úplně nevinný. Jenže nikdo mu pořádně nebyl ochotný říct, co se dělo. O profesorce Prýtové toho Harry moc nevěděl, netušil jakou měla rodinu, zda byla čistokrevná, jestli neřešila nějaké osobní drama a jeho dotaz něco mohl jen popostrčit.

„To je neuvěřitelné, prostě... Neuvěřitelné," vydechl šokovaně Sirius. „Jak to, že jsem o tom nic nevěděl?"

„Nikdo o tom nic nevěděl," poznamenal Snape. „Divím se, že Skrk s tím vším nešel za Temným pánem," lehce zamračeně. „I když Barty nikdy nebyl žádný hlupák, nejspíš čekal co z toho bude."

„Třeba mu na Regulovi záleželo," nadhodil Harry. Snape si posměšně odfrkl. „Smrtijedům nezáleží na nikom."

„Jo no... V té době to byly jen dvě děti, takže..."

„Harry," zasáhl Sirius. „Proč mi to vůbec ukazuješ?"

„Tedy, myslel jsem, že... Ta událost mohla vytvořit Životní dluh? Od Regula k Bartymu, ne?"

„Uhm... Možné to je, to by s jistotou mohli říct jen oni."

„Dobře, dobře a pak, teda... Jak přesně Životní dluh funguje?"

„Jde o magické svázání dvou osob. Někdo ti nezištně zachrání život, musí to být jen s dobrým úmyslem. Magie vás pak sváže, takže zachráněný musí tomu prvnímu záchranu oplatit. Ale není to tak snadné. Magie zachráněného k vrácení dluhu donutí, takže i kdyby nechtěl, tak musí, nemá na vybranou, magie ho tlačí. Důležité je, že zachráněného neohrožuje. Dluh se dá vrátit jen v rámci možností a první kouzelník splacené nemůže vyžadovat ani se na něj odvolávat."

„To nechápu."

„Dobře, dám ti příklad. Tobě Životní dluh dluží Petr. Protože si ho nezištně zachránil před tím, abychom ho s Remusem zabili. Udělal si to s dobrým úmyslem a nic si za to nechtěl a on tvou pomoc přijal, takže vás magie svázala. A až bude mít Petr možnost zachránit tebe, musí to udělat, magie ho donutí. Jenže ne tak, aby za to položil svůj život. Kdyby tě třeba chytil Voldemort a Petr měl možnost tě z věznění pustit, tak to musí udělat. Ale kdyby na tebe Voldemort vypálil smrtící kletbu a Petr by měl možnost před ní skočit, tak to udělat nemusí."

„Takže Životní dluh se splácí jen vzhledem k možnostem? Dobře, ale pokud by Regulus byl Necromancer, pak by měl možnost Bartyho zachránit, ne? Vrátit mu duši a tak. A jeho by to neohrozilo."

„Teoreticky," zamračil se Sirius. „Nevěřím tomu, že Regulus žije, jinak by se dávno ukázal," rozhodně. „Ví, že jsem utekl z vězení, proč by za mnou nepřišel? Nebo proč by mi v první řadě nepomohl z vězení? Nebo pokud dlužil Skrkovi Životní dluh, proč nezachránil jeho?"

„Neříkal si, že Životní dluh se vrací jen v rámci možností? Třeba Regulus tu možnost neměl?"

„Potter má vlastně pravdu," přidal se neochotně Snape. „Azkaban Skrka nijak neohrožoval na životě, jeho otec ho poměrně rychle zachránil, takže Regula by magie netlačila k tomu, aby mu pomohl. Kdežto ztráta duše ho ohrožovala na životě a Regulus, kdyby byl Necromancerem, tak by měl možnost mu pomoc."

„Myslel jsem, že jsme se shodli na tom, že Regulus nežije," namítl slabě Sirius.

„Jistě, tohle je všechno velmi teoretické. Pottere, nechápu, co vás na Regulovi tolik přitahuje, ale je na čase, abyste se smířil s tím, že nežije," rozhodně. Severusovi se opravdu nelíbilo, jak Potter vytahuje další a další šílené teorie a možnosti toho, kterak mladší Black přežil. Jistě, vzhledem k Siriusově psychickému stavu by bylo jistě potěšující, kdyby se jeho mladší bratr objevil. Ale Sirius má pravdu, už by to přeci dávno udělal, ne? Co by Regula mohlo zastavit od toho, aby vyhledal staršího bratra a využil tak možná poslední možnost ke smíření?

„Je zvláštní, že Brumbál nic netušil," Sirius se vrátil k deníku. „Profesoři určitě pátrali po tom, jak se dva studenti ocitli v lese."

„Spíš si myslím, že Brumbál sázel na Temného pána," zamyslel se Snape. „Věděl, že mnoho studentů, hlavně se Zmijozelu, se přidávalo na jeho stranu. Možná měl za to, že zranění chlapcům udělal Pán zla a snad Brumbál i věřil, že by je tahle zkušenost mohla obrátit na jinou stranu."

„Brumbál je dost naivní."

„Jo, to je. Někdy vidí až moc velký celek a jednotlivé kousky mu unikají," pokrčení rameny.

„Jak je na tom?" zajímal se Harry. „Dřív jsem se s ním často bavil, ale teď jsme se vzdálili." Ne že by mu to úplně vadilo, stále se na ředitele zlobil, že mu různé věci tajil, nebo že ho nechal žít s Dursleyovými. Ale někdy měl pocit, že jeho pohnutkám rozumí. Brumbál se určitě už dávno musel naučit, že nemůže zachránit všechny a vybrat ty, které obětuje, to muselo být hrozné.

Snape se na Harryho zamračil. Určitě s ním nechtěl rozebírat případné problémy, které s ředitelem mohou mít.

„Brumbál je zaneprázdněný," začal Sirius. „Chystá se schvalování Registračního zákona. Řád se připravuje na případný střed s Voldemortem. Brumbála dost znepokojuje, že o sobě Voldemort nedává moc vědět. Když se vrátil všichni měli za to, že se rychle ujme své pozice jako vůdce temné strany a ono se zatím nic moc neděje."

„To není pravda," zasáhl Snape. „Všichni shání spojence, budují armády. Nemůžeš čekat, že se oslabený Pán zla vrátí a hned povede válku na očích veřejnosti. Nejspíš si musí dát dohromady plány, souvislosti," pokrčení rameny. „Brumbála tyhle věci už unavují."

Harry si uvědomil, že ředitel opravdu není nejmladší. Někdy dokázal klamat, když se tvářil dobrosrdečně, měl veselou jiskru v oku, ale stárl a nejspíš si to velice dobře uvědomoval. Bylo možné, že proto se tolik snaží. Nejspíš chtěl ukončit válku s Voldemortem ještě za svého života.


	75. Chapter 75

**Děkuji za upozornění, opravila jsem jména. A to jsem si při psaní dávala pozor, protože se mi to bohužel dost stává, že lidi prohodím :-/**

-HPT-

 _01.06.1979_

 _Po událostech v Zapovězeném lese Barty čím dál tím víc mluví o Voldemortovi. Nevím co všechno o mě ví, co si domyslel a v co jen doufá. Ale pravděpodobně mu došlo, že se minimálně učím nějakou temnou magii. Dřív mluvil o Voldemortovi dost neutrálně, někdy i negativně a posměšně. Poslední dny svá slova dost změnil. Určitě za tím není jeho náhlé prozření o tom, že by samozvaný Pán zla byl nějaká dokonalá mocná bytost. Ne, chce, abych se přidal na jeho stranu. A to se mi vůbec nelíbí! Jen doufám, že se nepřidal k Luciusovi a Voldemortovi nevalí do hlavy nějaké nesmysly. I když v Bartyho případě by stačilo na vzbuzení zájmu samozvaného Temného pána, kdyby mu řekl pravdu. Ach jo..._

 _Bael je nejspíš jediný, kdo je upřímně nadšený z toho, co se v lese stalo. Já sám z toho mám takové rozporuplné pocity. Na jednu stranu mě těší, že už se o Strážce nemusím starat a do budoucna mám o jednu starost méně, na druhou stranu mě děsí moc, kterou mohu mít a kterou se snad časem naučím ovládat. Není to tak, že bych nechtěl být mocný, ale úměrně s mocí jde i zodpovědnost a to hlavně za jiné a to mě děsí. Už teď kvůli mně umírají lidé, co v budoucnu? Co když mě jednou všechny ty tragédie doženou, co když se s tím nezvládnu vyrovnat, co když... Co pak? Co když se stanu Necromancerem, budu žít věčně, nenajdu Jacka a zůstanu sám? Všichni kolem jednou zemřou a já? Co pak?_

 _V Denním Věštci stále přichází zprávy o mrtvých a umírajících na Dračí neštovice. Všichni se stále tváří, že je to jen náhlá epidemie, něco co se nedalo předvídat, ale nemám ten pocit. Jak to, že dospělí, odpovědní, jsou tak zaslepení, naivní?_

 _Voldemort je síla se kterou se musí počítat, jen nemám z něj strach, nemám pocit, že by mi opravdu mohl ublížit. Nechápu co na něm všichni vidí. Proč za ním najednou stojí tolik následovníků? Má nějaké charisma? Má moc, která je přitahuje? Co? Mám celé léto na to, abych toho o něm zjistil více._

Harry se na zápisek mračil, Regulus někdy pokládal více otázek, než odpovědí. Netušil, jak by se zachoval na jeho místě. Už teď měl ze zápisků pocit, že Regulus musel být hrozně osamělý. Muselo to být hrozné.

 _21.06.1979_

 _Už druhý člen Diggoryova rodu zemřel na Dračí neštovice, některé rodiny mají opravdu smůlu._

 _Školní rok pomalu končí, opět mám pocit, že utekl tak neuvěřitelně rychle. Vůbec si školu neužiju. Všichni stále říkají, jak školní léta byly nejlepší v jejich životě, jak naposledy zažívali pocit bezpečnosti, bezstarostnosti, klidu, zábavy... Nemám ty pocity._

 _Vztah s Bartym je takový zvláštní. Na začátku školního roku jsme se trochu víc sblížili, i bych se nebál ho označit za kamaráda, možná někdy přítele. Ne tak dobrého jako byl Eugene. Ne tak důvěrného jako Pandora, ale ano, kamaráda. Poslední dva měsíce jsme se hodně sblížili intimně. A teď... Máme spolu sex. Je to divné, takové... Ze začátku jsem se toho bál. Poprvé jsem ztuhl a možná jsem chvíli panikařil. Řekl jsme Bartymu, co se mi stalo. Ne kdo mi to udělal. I když myslím, že to tuší. Byl chápavý, i když ve zpětném pohledu je klidně možné, že tolik pochopení projevoval jen proto, abych se s ním ochotně vyspal. Po událostech v Zapovězeném les se náš vztah zastavil. Dál spolu spíme, máme sex, jen, už nejsme důvěrníky. Mám pocit, že se mě trochu bojí. Škoda, trochu jsem doufal, že ty poslední dva roky školy budu mít nějaký klidný vztah. Třeba se to ještě po prázdninách změní, až Barty bude mít čas se s různými věcmi vyrovnat v soukromí domova._

 _25.06.1979_

 _Rozhodl jsme se poznat myšlení Temných pánů. Už kvůli vzrůstajícímu zájmu Voldemorta o moji osobu. A jak lépe je poznat, než přes někoho kdo tím životem žil. Pojedu navštívit Gellerta Grindelwalda. Starý černokněžník je stále uvězněný ve své dřívější pevnosti, nynějším vězení _Nurmengardu.__

 _ _02.07.1979__

 _ _K mé nemalé radosti a i trochu překvapení, jsem velice rychle našel informace o pevnosti Nurmengard. Věděl jsem ty obecné věci. Magický svět často spekuloval o umístění pevnosti. Většinou lidé typovali Bulharsko. V rodinné knihovně jsem nalezl knihu_ _ **Historie**_ _ **obecné**_ _ **bezpečnosti.**_ _Jde o nudnou knihu, většinou o faktech, historie magických vězení ve světě a rozlišnost trestů v různých zemích. Kniha byla sestavená podle zemí, takže mi chvíli trvalo, než jsem jí prolistoval a našel Nurmengard. Ukázalo se, že leží v Německu. Přesněji_ _v Sasku blízko hranic s Českou_ _R_ _epublikou v pohoří Erzgebirge, nebo Krušné hory. Musím si před cestou sehnat slovník.__

 _ _Nurmengard postavil Grindelwald se svými posluhovači, nebo armádou, jak se jim prve říkalo. Zajímalo by mě, zda se Voldemort nechá inspirovat a taky si postaví s_ _vé_ _budoucí vězení. Každopádně pevnost měla být jak vězením pro Grindewaldovi oponenty a nepohodlné, tak i hlavní základn_ _ou_ _. Netuším jak tomu bylo dřív, kolik dalších lidí v pevnosti věznili._ _Kolik jich vězní nyní_ _a kdo je vlastně správcem? Azkaban hlídá a spravuje Britské Ministerstvo kouzel. Ale Nurmengard? Německo? Mám takový nepříjemný pocit, že lidé zapomněli na fakt, že ve vězení ještě někdo žije. Nejspíš na to zapomněli rádi, není se čemu divit po hrůzách války, ale... Jen doufám, že když se dostanu dovnitř, tak tam nenajdu jen Grindelwaldovo rozkládající se tělo. A taky samozřejmě, že se pak dostanu ven.__

Zajímavé, Harry měl za to, že Grindelwald ještě stále žije. Předpokládal tedy, že pokud jej Regulus jel navštívit, tak jej zastihl při životě. Nebo ne? Řekl by o tom mladý Black někomu?

 _05.07.1979_

 _Dnes se nám donesla zpráva o onemocnění Tryphona Carrowa. Obecně je známý jako starý mládenec, ale! Ale mou drahou matku jeho onemocnění velice vzalo a upřímně nejsem žádná naivka, abych si nedal dvě a dvě dohromady. Samozřejmě vím, že oba rodiče během let měli pár milenců. A zdá se, že Carrow je jedním z matčiných posledních a snad, dle toho jak vyvádí, by jeden i řekl, že možná k němu chová nějaké hlubší city. Určitě větší, než jaké kdy měla k otci. Z Dračích neštovic se zatím nikdo nevyléčil, nepochybuji tak o tom, že je jen otázkou dní, než jim podlehne i Carrow._

 _07.07.1979_

 _Odjíždím do Nurmengardu. Tedy přesněji odjíždím do České Republiky. Zdá se, že nejblíže Nurmengardu je městečko Johanngeorgenstadt v Sasku. Jenže Letaxová síť tam pochopitelně nevede. Nejbližší je v Karlových Varech a odsud musím opět po mudlovsku, vlakem a z Johanngeorgenstadtu pěšky. Knihy o Nurmengardu většinou nepíší přímo. Ale v pohoří Krušných hor je oblast, kam nechodí mudlové, o které ani nevědí. Předpokládám, že někde v té oblasti, na severním úpatí hory Auerberg je Grindelwaldova pevnost. Začínám mít pocit, že v mudlovském světě se začínám velice dobře orientovat. Určitě už by nikdo neřekl, že jsem kouzelník, snad jen zmatený turista..._

 _S matkou to doma není k vydržení. Carrow ještě žije, jakžtakž. Raději nebudu doma, až jej konec dostihne. Navíc matka zuří, protože zjistila, že otec před svou smrtí udělal závěť, kde vše, včetně titulu Lorda, odkázal Siriusovi. Nevadí mi to, opravdu ne. Možná cítím trochu rozmrzení nad tím, že se mnou vůbec nepočítal. Ale Sirius je od začátku jeho dědicem, takže jsem ani nemohl čekat něco jiného. Musím na tom vidět to pozitivní a tím je fakt, že díky tomu, že nemám a nebudu mít titul Lorda, se mohu ztratit v pozadí, mimo zvědavé oči a všetečné otázky._

 _10.07.1979_

 _Ve vlaku do Německa z Karlových Varů jsem se dal do řeči se starším českým kouzelníkem. Nebo spíš on se dal do řeči semnou. Zdá se, že ještě tolik nesplývám s mudlama, jak jsem si myslel. Zdá se, že Česká Republika nemá takový status utajení jako Anglie a některé jiné Evropské státy. Magické obyvatelstvo zde žije a čaruje na očích mudlům a nikdo se nad tím nepozastaví. Kouzelník se ani na nic moc nevyptával, spíš mluvil o obecných věcech, měl jsem dojem, že jen chtěl, aby ho chvíli někdo poslouchal. Jen tak mezi řečí se zmínil o škole v Praze. Nikdy jsem o té škole neslyšel. Samozřejmě nemohu znát všechny maličké magické školy. V Evropě jsou tři hlavní školy pro magické děti, pak je škola v Rusku, v části, která už je spíš Asií. Jenže! Kouzelník o téhle konkrétní škole mluvil jen chvíli. Zdá se, že jeho vnouče se na školu marně několikrát hlásilo, škola má velké nároky. Bakusův institut černé magie, opravdu, už z názvu je patrné kterým směrem škola jde. A zdá se, že přijímá jen magicky nadané od osmnácti let, horní hranice není určena. Dle slov kouzelníka se v prvním ročníků může setkat osmnáctiletý s padesátiletým a nikdo se nad tím nepozastaví. Až se vrátím domů, musím o té škole něco zjistit. Už jen to zaměření znělo zajímavě a zatím jsem se moc nezajímal o to, co budu dělat po škole. Vzhledem k tomu, že mě čeká už jen poslední rok Bradavic, měl bych se zaměřit na to, co potom._

 _Do Johanngeorgenstadt jsem dojel až k pozdnímu večeru, musím tak opět strávit noc v mudlovském hotýlku. Němečtí mudlové jsou dost hluční. Navíc bych řekl, že v tomhle městečku, spíš vesnici, jsou trochu nevzdělaní. Možná za to může fakt, že jde o hornické město. Mudlové jsou celkově dost divný a upřímně nechápu, proč magický svět neudělá nějakou pořádnou dopravu, abychom se s mudlama vůbec nemuseli stýkat._

Někdy Harry netušil, co si má o Regulově postoji k mudlům myslet. Mladý Black očividně měl s mudly dost zkušeností na to, aby si o nich mohl udělat vlastní názor. Na druhou stranu neměl objektivní názor, znal jen hrstku mudlů, které potkal na cestách. A co si budeme povídat, necestoval do přívětivých krajin. Bylo jen logické, že mudlové tam žijící byli životem zocelení a dle toho se i chovali. Možná, kdyby Regulus pobyl chvíli v nějakém větším městě mezi civilizovanými lidmi, tak by se i jeho názor na mudlovskou společnost změnil. A možná ne. Koneckonců mladičký Necromancer opovrhoval i kouzelníky.

 _13.07.1979_

 _Už několikátý den bloudím po lesích. Z Johanngeorgenstadtu jsme vyrazil před dvěma dny ráno se skupinkou mudlovských turistů. Včera jsem se od nich odpojil a dál cestuji sám. Na tuhle cestu jsem se vybavil, doma jsem našel starší, ale stále magický, stan. Takže poprvé nemusím spát někde pofidérně jako špinavý mudla. Bohužel stále nemohu bezpečně kouzlit, netuším jak je na tom s utajením Německo, ale raději to nebudu pokoušet. Takže je lepší, když je ta možnost, spát v mudlovských ubytovnách než ve stanu. Najít horu Auerberg nebyl problém, je to koneckonců nejvyšší hora v okolí. Ale Nurmengard ne a ne najít. Doufám, že se kniha nespletla a opravdu je pevnost tady. Co když ale není? Co když všichni lhali? Co když Brumbál Grindelwalda zabil a pevnost srovnal se zemí? Co když ho nezabil, ale ani neuvěznil? Co když Nurmengard nikdy neexistoval. Koneckonců už i o Voldemortovi kolují různé fámy, které rozhodně nejsou pravdivé, ale lidé jim slepě věří._

Dobře, Regulovi samota očividně začínala trochu lézt na mozek. Harry si neuměl představit jaké to je, bloudit někde po lese, sám, a netušit jestli to, co hledá je vůbec skutečné.

 _15.07.1979_

 _Našel jsem to! Ano, Nurmengard je skutečný. Je to skutečné odporné temné místo. Netuším jak se dostanu dovnitř. Zatím jsem to tedy nezkoušel, už je poměrně pozdě, tak jen rozložím stan a zbytek nechám na zítra. Taky si musím ujasnit, pokud tam Grindelwald bude živý a při smyslech, co po něm budu chtít. Grindelwald, i když očividně stál na špatné nevítězné straně, tak byl mocný a hlavně, chytrý. Z toho, co jsem o něm byl schopný zjistit, byl superchytrý.Určitě chytřejší než Brumbál. Jen nejspíš ředitel byl o něco mocnější, nebo ho jen zastihl v nesprávném okamžiku. Nebo to byla náhoda. Nebo Grindelwaldovy city k Brumbálovi byly silnější než Brumbálovi k němu a nebyl tak schopný ani ochotný na něj opravdu zaútočit. Upřímně. Myslím, že už toho Grindelwald měl prostě dost. Války, bojí, nepřízně. Zvlášť, když si třeba uvědomil, že to pěkné by neměl s kým sdílet. Ach jo... Doufám, že najdu Jacka a neskončím podobně vyhořele jako Temní lordi._

 _Nurmengard je zlověstné stavení, určitě postavené na zastrašení nepřítele. Kdokoliv by pevnost chtěl obléhat, musel by se smířit s tím, že na ní nejdřív musí pohlédnout. Nejde o to, že by stavba byla ošklivá, i když ano, je ohavná, ale ta temnota z ní čiší. Z knihy vím, že Nurmengard má uvnitř skály spletitou síť chodeb. Pevnost stojí na skalách a z dálky to téměř vypadá, jakoby stála na útesu. Přístup k ní je jen zezadu a po úzké pěšince se musí pomalu obejít a kousek sejít protože jediný vchod je zepředu směrem do prázdnoty. Možná někde dole pod skalou je ještě nějaký tajný východ z podzemí, nikdo nikdy pevnost pořádně neprozkoumal. Nad branou až k vrcholu jsou okna, jsou to jediná okna stavby kromě střešních prostor, kdy na každou stranu je maličké okénko. Když vnějšek vypadá tak ponuře, jak asi musí vypadat vnitřek? Stanuji z druhé strany, tak abych ráno už jen sestoupil k bráně a vešel dovnitř. Nebo možná zjistil jak se dostat dovnitř, pokud jsem se mýlil a pevnost opravdu někdo střeží._

 **Pozn**.: Vím, že Regulus stále někam cestuje, ale z tepla a pohodlí domova by se toho moc nenaučil. Některé ty cesty mu sice nic pořádného nedají, ale aspoň se otrká. Nemohu ho s čistým svědomím jen tak hodit do vody a nechat se topit...


	76. Chapter 76

**Pozn.: Dnes jen krátce...**

-HPT-

 _16.07.1979_

 _Pomalu padá noc, opět musím stanovat kousek od pevnosti Nurmengard, chystám se na cestu domů. Ráno jsem vyrazil do pevnosti. Počítal jsem s tím, ale stejně mě překvapilo, že vězení nikdo nehlídá. Je snad nějak prokleto, aby se ten, kdo je v něm vězněn, nedostal ven? Protože ani cely mi nepřišly takové, aby někoho, nebo něco, udržely uvnitř. Ale nejspíš musí. Při cestě pevností jsem za různými dveřmi slyšel podivné zvuky, sténání, zoufání. Nenahlédl jsem dovnitř. Není to tak, že bych se bál, jen... Nechci mít v mysli to, co bych za dveřmi viděl. Tvorové jsou vězni, museli provést něco hrozného, že byli hozeni na místo, kde na něj svět zapomněl. Ale... Co když se jim děje něco hrozného? Nemohl bych je tam s čistým svědomím nechat. Takže jsem raději ani nezjišťoval, co přesně se v pevnosti děje. Grindelwald měl být v horních poschodí. Zde už sténání ani výkřiky ostatních vězněných nebylo slyšet. Stále mě udivuje, že ještě někdo kromě Grindelwalda v pevnosti je. Ale možná... Možná jsou to jen ozvěny starých dob. Možná jen duše, které uvízly mezi tímhle a příštím životem. Možná je to jen temnota, která je zde uvězněna a nemůže ven. Než jsem vstoupil do pevnosti přišel za mnou Bael. Není mou návštěvou Grindelwalda nadšený a do Nurmengardu odmítl jít. Zdálo se, že se bojí. Je v pevnosti skryto něco natolik zlověstného, že se toho bojí i démoni? Pustil jsem to z hlavy. S někdejším Temným pánem potřebuju mluvit, nemělo smysl teď, když už jsem tady, hledal důvody proč nejít dál._

 _Grindelwald mě překvapil. Byl skvělý! Nejen skvělý ale i opravdu krásný. Starý muž je stále okouzlující. Většinou si nevšímám jaké má kdo oči, ale Grindelwaldovy byly tmavě šedé. V bílé kůži a za delšími bílými vlasy, oči tak jasně vynikly. Z toho, jak Grindelwald vypadá je jasné, že používá Krvavou magii. Je zvláštní, že po tolika letech věznění, kdy kromě sebe nemohl nikoho obětovat, jej magie ještě nezabila. Na sobě měl otrhané vězeňské roucho a bylo vidět, kterak je pod ním vychrtlý, nejspíš sem moc často nepřijde někdo, kdo by vězněným přinesl potravu. Grindelwald nebyl jen krásný, ale i příjemný, společenský. Řekl bych, že po tolika letech samoty se už musel zbláznit, zdálo se však, že jeho mysl je jasná. Řekl mi, že mu mám říkat Gellert, z nějakého důvodu mě stále oslovoval Yan. Po celém dni jsem měl pocit, že mu něco dlužím. Nabídl jsem mu, že bych mu mohl pomoci. Nešel jsem sem s tím, že ho zachráním, ale teď mám pocit, že bych měl. Mohl! Nechtěl. Prý to není můj úděl. Čí to je úděl? Snad to není naposledy, kdy se setkáme. Někteří lidé zanechají tak silný dojem, že stačí je vidět jen jednou a mám pocit, jakobych je znal celý život._

Harry si upřímně oddechl. Bylo dobře, že Regulus se Grindelwalda nepokoušel zachránit. S jeho narůstající mocí nebylo pochyb, že by se mu to podařilo. Ale měl by to zapotřebí? Další zbytečná starost.

 _Chápu Gellertovy pohnutky, proč bojoval, vraždil. Opravdu si myslel, že to dělá pro Větší dobro. Proto, aby se budoucí generace měly lépe. Aby mohly žít bez obav, aby... Řekl jsem mu o Voldemortovi. Nesmál se mu jako Hewellel, ale bylo vidět, kterak posměšně o samozvaném Temném pánovi smýšlí. Jak je možné, že člověk, který je většinu svého života uvězněný toho o vnějším světě tolik ví? Má za to, že Voldemortovi nejde tolik o politiku, nebo záchranu čistokrevné kouzelnické společnosti. Jde mu jen o své zájmy. A jeho zájmem je být mocným vládcem světa, nesmrtelným vládcem! To je důležité. Protože nesmrtelnost se nedá tak snadno získat. Gellert mi vysvětlil, že jemu se po mnoha marných pokusech podařilo získat mládí. Nebyl z toho nadšený. Řekl, že získal mládí, ale ztratil svobodu, lásku, život. Dál ale stárne, jeho tělo ne, ale až přijde čas, tak zemře jako ostatní, nemá ho víc. Voldemort se prý snaží o opravdovou nesmrtelnost. Nemůže jí získat jako Necromancer, protože stát se jedním není snadné. Gellert není hloupý, ví, že já se na tu cestu vydal. Dál se Voldemort nemůže stát nesmrtelným pomocí Relikvií Smrti. Sice je potomkem, ale nemá Spřízněnou duši. Zbývá mu jen nalezená nesmrtelnost a tu má Jack. Nejprve jsme nechápal, kam tím Grindelwald míří, ale je to jasné. Voldemort ví o Jackovi. Možná neví jak se jmenuje ani kde je. Ale ví, že po Zemi chodí nesmrtelný člověk, mudla. Jeho cíl je jasný, najít nesmrtelného a jeho dar mu vzít. Jde to? Možná někdo opravdu mocný by Jackovi jeho nesmrtelnost sebrat mohl, ale přenést jí na někoho dalšího? Vím jediné, nechci, aby Voldemort na Jackovi nějak experimentoval. Nechci, aby Jack trpěl kvůli čaroději. A co hůř. Kvůli poloviční krvi! Gellert mu s velikým opovržením řekl, čí přesně je Voldemort syn. Merope Gauntové a nějakého mudly Riddlea._

Harry si povzdechl. Bylo víc než zřejmé, že Regulus má stále smýšlení čistokrevného kouzelníka a mudly a kouzelníky z mudlovských rodin opovrhuje. Na druhou stranu, jeho budoucí partner měl být mudla, aspoň Regulus tak o něm psal. A tenhle fakt mu nevadil, čím to bylo? Ještě Jacka neznal a nebyl zaslepený láskou, proč mu tedy jeho mudlovství nevadilo?

 _Zvláštní, kolik věcí a souvislostí Gellert ví. Jak je to možné? V té chvíli, kdy mluvil, mi to nepřišlo. Ale teď zpětně, když se nad tím zamýšlím... Jak to všechno věděl? Řekl mi toho ještě spoustu, o Voldemortovi, o Jackovi, o společnosti s podivným názvem Torchwood, o magii, o Brumbálovi, o blížící se temnotě. Ví, že se něco blíží, něco hrozného, něco co náš svět může ukončit a nejen magický svět, celou Zemi. Trochu tuším, co tím myslí. No, trochu. Vím, co tím myslí, i když on o tomhle ví jen domněnky. Bylo to něco, co jsem já mohl říct jemu za informace, které mi dal. Řekl jsem mu o Sdružení, o Vortigauntech a jejich varování, že po jejich planetě, po Freemanově planetě, je na řadě ta naše. To bylo snad poprvé, kdy Gellert zvážněl. Kdybych to řekl komukoliv jinému, nevěřili by mi, smáli by se, pochybovali by. Gellert má tvrzení nezpochybnil, od začátku mi věřil. Je příjemné vědět o někom, kdo je opravdu na mé straně. Nepochybuji o tom, že Gellert má své vlastní úmysly a plány. Ať si je má, ať si je klidně vyplní. Dokud to nezkříží mé cesty, pak mu bránit nebudu._

Co si o tom měl myslet? Harry si Grindelwalda vždycky představoval jako o něco méně mocnějšího černokněžníka než je Voldemort, ale jinak stejného. Teď se zdálo, že Grindelwald není méně mocný. Koneckonců Harry už nejednou četl o tom, že Grindelwald byl stejně mocný jako Brumbál a jeho porážka se logicky nedala vysvětlit. Jenže Voldemorta Brumbál neporazil. Bylo možné, že Grindelwald a Brumbál jsou stejně mocní, a to rozhodně nebylo málo, ale Voldemort byl mocnější? Potter se zamračil, v mysli stále o Voldemortovi pochyboval. Možná to bylo způsobeno tím, že Pána zla porazil kojenec. Jenže co v tom vlastně bylo? Bylo možné, že Proroctví o něm a Voldemortovi bylo skutečné. Popravdě o tom Proroctví moc nepřemýšlel. Trochu ho začínala trápit myšlenka na to, že se – aspoň podle Regula a Grindelwalda – blížilo něco hrozného a on by měl být jeden se čtyř, kteří se s tím mají vypořádat. A ještě k tomu nad ním viselo Proroctví o Voldemortovi. Co když bude nutné obě záležitosti řešit najednou? Co když si bude muset vybrat, jestli zachránit Svět před nepřáteli s jiné planety, nebo Anglii před Pánem zla?

Zavřel deník, na chvíli si od něj potřeboval odpočinout a protřídit si vlastní myšlenky.

-HPT-

„Takže, jak to probíhá?" zajímal se Harry. Seděl na gauči v Snapeových komnatách. Spolu s Dracem čekali až se Snape a Sirius připraví na cestu. Všichni mířili na Ministerstvo kouzel na hlasování o Registračním zákoně.

„Normálně bychom měli přístup na velké hlasování u Starostolce," vysvětloval Draco. „Tam půjdou Severus s Blackem."

„Proč ne my?"

„Protože tam bude Brumbál a Severus si myslí, že bude lepší, když ho nebudeme moc provokovat," pokrčení rameny.

„Jak teda budeme hlasovat?"

„Jako ostatní. Když nepůjdeme na zasedání Starostolce, tak je to vlastně docela rychlé. Párkrát mě sebou vzal otec," dodal na vysvětlenou plavovlasý mladík.

„Myslel jsem, že Lucius se rád zúčastnil debat Starostolce," zamračil se Sirius, který už se stihl obléknout a čekalo se tak jen na Snapea.

„Ne vždycky," neurčitě. „Každopádně je asi dobře, že dneska do Starostolce nejdeme, nejspíš by tam byl..."

„Počkej, cože?" Harry na Draca nechápavě zíral. „Jak to, že někdo jako Malfoy si jen tak může chodit po Ministerstvu kouzel a nikdo ho nezatkne?"

„Není za co, nikdo ho nikdy za nic neudal."

„Ale, ale..." Harry to nechápal. Co bylo na Malfoyovi takové, že se ho každý bál? Jistě, nepochybně to byl mocný kouzelník, ale to lidé nemohli tušit. Měl peníze a vliv, ale jak to, že to stačilo na to aby se tak dlouho vyhýbal Azkabanu?

„Harry, je to podobné, jako kdybys chtěl, aby zavřeli Brumbála. Nikdo by to neudělal, bez ohledu na to, co by ředitel spáchal," snažil se to chlapci vysvětlit Sirius.

„Malfoy není jako Brumbál! Brumbál zachránil svět a je to-"

„Světlý kouzelník," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Jo, no... Nemyslím to tak, ale je dobrý, ne?" Samozřejmě až na těch pár věcí, které udělal a které dobré nebyli.

„Malfoy má stejný vliv, akorát z jiné strany."

„Nechápu to," upřímně.

„Já vím," povzdychnutí. „Musel bys Luciuse víc znát, strávit s ním nějaký čas."

„Strávil jsme s ním čas."

„Ne, bojoval si s ním, to není trávení času. Lucius umí být okouzlující, umí být přesvědčivý. Má vliv na víc místech, než si umíš představit. Třeba Bradavice. Lucius je v školní radě a mnoho toho jak škola funguje je jeho vliv. Stačilo by jeho slovo a Brumbál by vyměnil profesory. Už se to v minulosti stalo. I Brumbál se někdy nechá unést Luciusovým kouzlem," řekl Sirius.

„Jo, nejspíš proto, že mu připomíná Grindelwalda," znechuceně si odfrkl Harry.

„Na tohle téma nemáte co diskutovat, pane Pottere," ozval se Snape vycházející s ložnice. Harry si všiml, že jak Snape tak Sirius jsou oblečeni v zdobených nepochybně drahých hábitech. I Draco měl na sobě lepší hábit, než který normálně nosil ve škole. Potter se při tom zjištění zamračil na vlastní běžný černý hábit. Nikdo mu neřekl, že se má nějak speciálně oblékat.

Povzdechl si. „Dobře, ještě jsme se nedostali k tomu jak to hlasování tedy proběhne."

„Ministerstvo je dnes otevřeno jen pro hlasující. U vchodu se prokážete rodovým prstenem a kapkou krve," vysvětlil Snape. „Pak vás pustí dál a tam dáte svůj hlas jedné z možností."

„Anonymně?"

„Ne. V magickém světě volba není anonymní," pokračoval Snape.

„Hm," nespokojeně. „Kterým půjdeme vchodem?" Potter věděl, že na Ministerstvo kouzel vede vchod před telefonní budku nebo přes veřejné záchodky.

„Hlavním, ostatní jsou v době voleb zavřené."

„Hlavním?" zmateně. „A který z nich to je?"

„Ten s branou," zamračil se na něj Draco.

„Nešel jsi na Ministerstvo hlavním vchodem?" zajímal se Sirius. „Dobře, společeně se přemístíme na náměstíčko v Londýně, projdeme vchodem, vy půjdete hlasovat s ostatními, s malými rody a my půjdeme k hlasování Starostolce. Zpátky použijete přenášedlo do Prasinek," s tím Black Harrymu podal modrý hedvábný kapesníček. Potter si přenášedlo z povytaženým obočím vzal.

„Stačí říct heliamphora," dodal Sirius.

„Cožeto?" zmateně.

„Jasný," Draco spokojeně přikývl. Harry se na něj zamračil, stejně tak na kmotra. To spolu teď najednou vycházeli, nebo co to mělo znamenat?

„Brumbál už odešel, můžeme jít," řekl Snape a zamířil k východu, Sirius ho rychle dohnal a kráčel po jeho boku. Mladíci je následovali.


	77. Chapter 77

**Napříč časem –**

Harry celou cestu po očku sledoval Draca. Mladý Zmijozel byl očividně nervózní. Harry to chápal, věděl, že Dracovi na tomhle hlasování hodně záleželo. Skoro celý školní rok dělal co mohl, aby hlasování nějak ovlivnil a dnes se mělo rozhodnout.

Snape, přes Dracovi protesty, že to zvládne sám, se spolu s ním přemístil jako první. Sirius s Harrym je těsně následovali.

Stanuli na náměstíčku jen o málo větší než Grimmauldovo. Uprostřed byl jakýsi mudlovský památník či socha. Velice to připomínalo bránu. Byl to oblouk, pod kterým bez problémů mohlo vedle sebe projít několik lidí.

„Stačí projít pod?" zajímal se Harry.

„Jo, Ministerstvo je v podzemí. Magické osoby za branou cesta svede dolů, mudlové projdou na druhou stranu bez povšimnutí čehokoliv divného."

„Co když se tam mudlové potřebují dostat?"

„Proč by to dělali?" zmateně.

„No, třeba rodiče kouzelníka a-"

„Mudlové se tam nedostanou," řekl Sirius. „Pokud by kouzelník z mudlovské rodiny potřeboval něco na Ministerstvu před dovršením dospělosti, pak by s ním musel jít magický zástupce. Většinou některý z profesorů."

„Oh."

Čtveřice prošla pod obloukem. Ve chvíli, kdy téměř vycházeli na druhé straně se stala pro Harryho nezvyklá věc. Svět jakoby se rozpojil. Jeho smysly vnímaly dvě možnosti. Mudlovskou cestu rovně dál z pod oblouku a magickou cestu směřující dolů do londýnského podzemí. Spolu s ostatními zamířil dolů. Šli jen okamžik, cestou potkávali kouzelníky směřující oběma směry. Většina byla stejně jako Snape s Blackem honosně oblečena. Na konci svažité cesty byl další kamenný oblouk, ne nepodobný tomu nahoře. Když jím prošli stanuli přímo v hlavní hale Ministerstva kouzel. Hala byla obrovská a přesto nepřehledná. Všude byly davy štěbetající kouzelníků a čarodějek, zdálo se, že toto hlasování opravdu přitáhlo většiny. Harry se trochu zastyděl, kdyby na něj Draco tolik netlačil, tak by na dnešní hlasování ani nešel. Možná to bylo dáno tím, že je světlý kouzelník a ať už volba dopadne jakkoliv, tak se ho to příliš nedotkne.

Kousek před nimi byl stolek s asi deseti mladičkými čarodějkami, které vypadaly, že sotva vyšly ze školy. Pravděpodobně se jednalo o něčí asistentky, které na dnes dostaly jiný úkol. Před nimi se tvořily řady nově příchozích.

„Musíme si nechat ověřit status," řekl Sirius a vykročil k nejbližší volné čarodějce.

„Status?" podivil se Harry.

„Ano, na hlasování stačí status. Kdybychom chtěli jít do Starostolce, musíme si nechat ověřit i titul."

„Měl jsem za to, že máme ukázat prsten," zamračeně.

„Pottere," zamručel Snape.

„Jen jsem se zeptal." Dobře, taky už si uvědomil, že když má titul, tak automaticky má i status. Zamířil za Siriusem a přitom se rozhlížel po hale. Většina kouzelníků tvořila klevetící skupinky, nepochybně dle toho, jak se mezi sebou znali. Na druhé straně haly stály dva kamenné kvádry asi metr vysoké. Harry viděl, že před kvádry se lehce azurově třepetá vzduch.

To už ale řada popostoupila, Sirius odešel a Harry přistoupil ke stolu. Před ním byla trochu vyplašeně se tvářící mladičká čarodějka. Harry měl dojem, že si jí matně vybavuje z minulých let z Bradavic.

„Jméno," ani nezvedla zrak, jen listovala pergameny před sebou.

„Harry Potter."

„Co? Oh..." zvedla zrak a zrudla. „Uhm, to je... Opravdu?"

„Jo," povzdech.

„Tedy, no..." nejistě si odkašlala. „Potřebuji celé jméno s datum narození."

„Lord Harry James Potter. Třicátého prvního července devatenáctsetosmdesát," a to měl za to, že ho celý magický svět zná.

„Uhm, dobře, dobře. Můžete jít," dívka opět sklopila zrak, ve tváři byla jasně rudá. Harry si povzdech. Koutkem oka spatřil šklebícího se Draca.

Zamračeně potřásl hlavu a zamířil za Siriusem, aby ostatním nepřekážel. Ještě slyšel Draca, kterak dívce diktuje své jméno a dívku, jak poplašeně vyjekla.

„Takže co teď?" zajímalo Harryho.

„Vy s Dracem počkáte až začne hlasování, mělo by to být každým okamžikem. Zelený je pro souhlas se zákonem, červený je pro nesouhlas," Sirius mávl rukou k dvěma kamenným kvádrům. A teď Harry zaregistroval, že jeden je zbarvený do jasně zelené a druhý do krvavé rudé.

„Kolem je soukromá zóna. Dva metry na každou stranu-"

„To je ten modrý vzduch kolem?"

„Jo, má to zabránit, aby v zóně nebylo víc než jeden člověk. Teoreticky by to mělo zabránit zneužití. Jakože když se tam dostane jen jeden, tak tě nikdo nebude moci donutit hlasovat," pokrčil rameny Sirius. „Byl jsem tam jen jednou, ale myslím, že systém se nezměnil. Na kvádru by měla být jehla, kterou se potvrdí tvá rodová příslušnost a zároveň se kapkou krve potvrdí hlas."

„Takže stačí se píchnout do prstu a je odhlasován?"

„Jo, snadné, že?"

To už se k nim přidali i Draco se Snapeem.

„Dobře, zasedání Starostolce za chvíli začne, měli bychom jít."

„Jo, jasně. Nezapomeňte hned po hlasování odejít," ujišťoval se Sirius.

„No jo, heslo helidora?"

„Heliamphora!" Sirius se zatvářil vyděšeně. „Možná bychom na zasedání nemuseli?" otočil se na Snapea.

„Museli. Pottere, přestaňte. Zvládnou to. Jdeme," rozhodně popadl Blacka za loket a táhl ho k jedněm z mála dveří vedoucích ven z haly.

„Takže, jak se dozvíme, že hlasování začalo? A kdy končí?" Harry se otočil k Dracovi.

„Uhm, no končí až o půlnoci, takže výsledky se měly být zítra. Ale... Je to i mé první hlasování, takže úplně nevím..."

„Myslel jsem, že tě Malfoy bral sebou?"

„Jo, někdy... Ale k hlasování můžeš jít jen sám a můj otec vždycky obešel všechny možnosti, aby nikdo přesně nevěděl proto co hlasuje."

„To se smí?"

„Není to zakázané. Hlasovat můžeš jen jednou, ale vzhledem k soukromé zóně nikdo nepozná kam krev dáváš," pokrčil rameny Draco.

Halou zazněl hlasitý gong. Všichni zpozorněli.

„No, to byl asi začátek," poznamenal Draco. Rozhlédl se kolem. Kouzelníci se přestali bavit a všichni pokukovali po hlasovacích kvádrech. Očividně se nikdo neměl k tomu, aby šel hlasovat jako první.

Konečně se z jednoho hloučku odpojil vysoký blonďatý excentricky vypadající kouzelník a bezostyšně zamířil k rudému kameni.

„Xenophilius Láskorád," komentoval Draco. „Otec Láskorádové."

„Luny?"

„Znáš snad jinou? Má tři hlasy, za rod Láskorádů, za Raveny a za Ravenclaw."

„Myslel jsem, že Raveni vznikly z Ravenclaw."

„Jo, asi jo, ale hlasy mají dva. Nejspíš to bude za někoho kdo se přivdal a přinesl hlas svého rodu."

„Hm..."

„Tobě to na status taky určitě uzná víc hlasů, i když status oficiálně nedržíš."

„Co?" zmateně.

„No jo, víš přece, že sis mohl zažádat o Lorda Nebelvíra nebo Peverella, takže neoficiálně držíš status Nebelvíra a možná Peverella. I když, já jsem starší, takže Peverella by to mohlo uznat i mě," ledabyle. „Nebo Brumbálovi," zamračeně.

„To se nedá zjistit?"

„Dá, kdyby sis je nechal uznat oficiálně. Takhle je to nahodilé komu se magie rozhodne ho uznat. Je klidně možné, že status Peverell uzná všem zbývajícím potomkům. Neoficiální statusů je takové zvláštní," nejistě řekl Draco.

„Takže až tvůj otec zemře, tak budeš mít status rodu Malfoyů?"

„Jo, neoficiálně. Tím, že mě vydědil si o něj nemohu říct oficiálně. Budu moci za Malfoye hlasovat takhle, ale ne u Starostolce, protože Ministerstvo by status neuznalo."

„Je v tom rozdíl? Hlasovat takhle a hlasovat u Starostolce?"

„Ani ne, nemyslím," zamračeně. „Během hlasování Starostolce se hodně diskutuje, probírají se možnosti. Někdo ser může snažit přesvědčit někoho jiného aby hlasoval dle něj, ale hlas má váhu stejnou. Jen během zasedání Starostolce se řeší víc věcí, většinou se hlasování využije třeba k protlačen nějakého jiného zákona, který by nebyl populární, ale lidi na to nebudou brát takový zřetel, když se to stane během hlasování o populárním."

Před hlasovacími bloky se pozvolna začala tvořit fronta. Harry měl dojem, že v davu zahlédl pár známých tváří. Byl to Bill Weasley, támhle vedle červeného kvádru? Že by se pan Weasley už vzdal titulu Lorda?

Skoro si ve svém zamyšlení ani nevšiml, že Draco se od něj odpojil a zamířil k frontě u rudého kamene. Potter si povzdychl. Aby byl upřímný, ještě nebyl pevně rozhodnutý jak má hlasovat. Několikrát během posledního měsíce si svůj názor upevnil a pak ho zase změnil. Byl přesvědčen, že bude hlasovat tak a pak se něco stalo a jeho názor se změnil.

A bude to vůbec nějaký rozdíl? Ať už bude hlasovat jakkoliv, změní se tím něco? Jedním hlasem?

Plavovlasý Zmijozel si ho nevšímal. Očividně nechtěl vědět, jak bude Nebelvír hlasovat. Snad nechtěl mít důvod se na něj zlobit. Harry si opět povzdechl. Co bylo lepší? Hlasovat dle svého přesvědčení nebo hlasovat dle toho, co bylo správné?

Zamračeně následoval Draca k rudému kvádru. Všiml si, že Zmijozel se slabě spokojeně ušklíbl. Potter si stoupl kousek za něj. Mezitím už se do fronty zařadilo několik dalších lidí a nemohl tak stát hned u Draca. Netušil, jestli tohle hlasování je správné. Snažil se o registračním zákoně něco zjistit. Přečetl vše, co mu Draco dal. Ale polovině nerozuměl a ta druhé polovina byla tak spletitá a navazovala na jiné texty a upřímně byl trochu líný něco dohledávat. Takže měl jen o něco víc než základní informace. Ale snažil se! Nemohl za to, že politika byla nudná.

Snažil se to brát s nadhledem. Ať už to nyní dopadne jakkoliv, bude to vzhledem k velikosti vesmíru, ke všem nekonečným věkům, vůbec důležité?

Možná důležitější bylo potěšit Draca. Koneckonců s ním tu věčnost stráví. Nechtěl ještě za tisíc let poslouchat, jak špatně hlasoval.

Řada popostupovala. Draco s pohrdavým úšklebkem dal svůj hlas a poodešel do středu haly. Harry si všiml, že plavovlasý mladík k někomu mířil. Jen doufal, že se mu nikde neztratí. Opravdu chtěl dbát Siriusova přání a hned po volbě se vrátit do školy.

Konečně na něj přišla řada. Prošel azurovou mlhou a stanul před rudým kvádrem. Ještě si to mohl rozmyslet. Mohl přejít k druhému kameni, nebo nemusel hlasovat vůbec. Mohl Draca nechat v myšlení toho, že hlasoval tak, jak si přál a přitom bude mít čisté svědomí.

Podíval se na kvádr. Byl to třicet čísel silný kámen s hlubokou vyhloubenou miskou, která uprostřed měla ostře vypadající osten, spíše dlouhou jehlu. Miska se pomalu plnila krví hlasujících. Harrymu to v ten moment dost evokovalo Krvavou magii. Zvláštní, že by Ministerstvo kouzel tuhle praktiku tímhle stylem podporovalo a naoko se tvářilo, že je to něco zakázaného.

S povzdechem se zlehka píchl do ukazováčku levé ruky. Sledoval kapku krve, kterak se spojuje s krví ostatních hlasujících kouzelníků. To bylo ono? Jak to pozná? Může už jít? Trochu nejistě se otočil. Za ním stojící kouzelník na něj zamračeně hleděl, nejspíš zbytečně zdržoval.

S dalším povzdechem Harry vyšel z azurového hlasovacího pásma. Rozhlédl se po hale hledaje Draca.

Konečně jeho bílé vlasy zahlédl. Jak se blížil zjistil, že Draco je v družném hovoru s rudovlasým mužem. Trochu mu připomínal Billa. Ale toho zahlédl o něco dál po boku dívky, ve které poznal Fleur Delacour. Vypadalo to, že pověsti nelhaly a Bill se opravdu dal dohromady s francouzskou čarodějkou. Z muže vedle Draca se vyklubal Charlie Weasley.

Harry tohohle syna Weasleyových příliš neznal. Ostatně to ani Billa. Ale nejstarší dědic kolem sebe vyzařoval auru klidu, která lidi ukonejšila a to i přesto, že Bill byl mocným zaklínačem a tedy i nebezpečným čarodějem. Charlie na druhou stranu byl víc podobný dvojčatům. Byl stále veselý, dobře naladěný. Žijící dle jiný pravidel než většinová společnost a očividně se o názor ostatních nestarající. Potter nechápal, co by si Charlie a Draco mohli tak dlouho vyprávět.

„Ahoj," trochu nejistě se k nim připojil.

„Harry, konečně," trochu zamračeně. „Charlieho znáš, ne?" Draco mávl rukou k usmívajícímu se rudovlasému chlapci. Charlie se od posledního setkání s Harrym příliš nezměnil. Měl delší vlasy, ne tak dlouhé jako Bill a na rozdíl od něj je nenosil svázané. Ze všechny Weasleyových, které Harry znal, měl Charlie vlasy nejtmavší, téměř kaštanové, nejspíš to bylo způsobené životními podmínkami v Dračí rezervaci. Podobně na tom byly Billovy vlasy, které zase z Egyptského slunce měly vyšíslé světlé pruhy. Výraz měl Charlie stále stejně příjemný, veselý, upřímný. Světlé lila oči byly už jen takový bonus na celkovém vzhledu. Pottera napadlo, čím to je, že ještě neslyšel o tom, že by druhý syn Weasleyových s někým chodil. Nad tou myšlenkou se zamračil. Doufal, že Charlie nestojí o jeho partnera. To by koneckonců vysvětlovalo jejich družný hovor.

„Harry, je skvělé tě zase vidět," usmál se Charlie.

„Charlie... Co tu děláš?" Koneckonců Charlie nebyl Lord ani dědic.

„Jsem tu s Billem. Otec mu přenechal status, ještě váhá s Lordovstvím, ale nechtěl se zúčastnit tohohle hlasování, takže," pokrčení rameny. „A já byl náhodou taky doma. Rozhodli jsme se to spojit. Tak často se nevidíme, tak doženeme nějaký čas. Můžete jít s náma."

„Uhm..."

„To asi ne," protáhl Draco. „Musíme se vrátit do školy. Třeba jindy.

„Jo, třeba jindy," zamumlal Harry. Rozhodně ne dřív, než zjistí jaké jsou Charlieho úmysly.

„Dobře," Charlie se dál usmíval. „Draco, rád jsme tě opět viděl. Tebe taky, Harry." S tím odešel směrem k Billovi a Fleur.

„Znáte se?" Potter se otočil k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík jen protočil oči v sloup a zamířil kolem Harryho ven z haly.

„Draco!" Potter za ním pospíchal.

„Nejsem zvědavej na nějaké žárlivé výstupy," zamračil se na něj Draco.

„Nejsem-"

„Ne, jistě," ušklíbnutí. „Charlie si o něčem potřeboval promluvit. Poradit."

„Od tebe?" překvapeně.

„A proč ne?"

„No..."

„Umím radit lidem! Dávám dobré rady!"

„Jo, určitě, jen... Překvapilo mě to. Charlie je Weasley a ty je nemá moc rád, tak..."

„Rona snáším, ne snad? Dokonce ho učím, nebo ne?" rozhořčeně. „Chtěl si, aby se změnil, tak se měním. Nebo ti to je málo?!"

„To ne, jen..." Co zase řekl špatně. Při vycházení z Ministerstva kouzel Harry Draca nenápadně sledoval. Posledních pár dní byl plavovlasý mladík opět trochu podrážděný. Bylo možné, že Krvavá magie vyžaduje další obětinu a Draco jí ještě neudělal? Proč by to dělal? Až dorazí do školy budou si o tom muset promluvit.

 **Pozn.** : Teď mi došlo, že Harry vlastně do čtvrtého ročníku na Ministerstvu nebyl, takže netuší jak to tam vypadá. Ale! Dejme tomu, že informace, které má si načetl :-) K mé velké smůle znám HP knihy nazpaměť, ono taky za šestnáct let čtení aspoň jedno za rok se není čemu divit. Jenže, takový ten vedlejší děj knih mi začal splývat a úplně si nejsem jistá co se v jakém díle stalo. Plus mnoho ff povídek... Berte prosím nejasnosti s velkou rezervou.

Charlie není hlavní postava a nebude, ale... Na začátku povídky jsem si pro své účely vytvořila rozsáhlý rodový strom a Charlieho jsme už s někým spojila. Tak to musím i v povídce trochu dohnat :-D


	78. Chapter 78

**Pozn.: Všem matkám přeji krásný Den matek! Snad si všichni na své maminky aspoň dnes vzpomenete, přeci jen po dětech jsou v životě tím nejdůležitějším.**

-HPT-

Zpátky do Prasinek i do Bradavické školy se dostali bez problémů. Uražený Draco s Harrym prakticky nepromluvil. Potter tak neměl jinou možnost, než jej hned při vstupu do školy popadnout za ruku a táhnout do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.

V Komnatě, která nyní vypadala jako útulná místnost neutrálních barev s gaučem a hořícím krbem, Harry Draca pustil a trochu od něj poodstoupil. Plavovlasý mladík se stále tvářil nerudně. Potter se docela i divil, že jej poměrně dobrovolně následoval.

„Tak?" začal zelenooký chlapec.

„Co?" zamručení.

„Nechceš mi říct, co se děje?"

„Nic."

„Draco," povzdych. „Nevidíš, že poslední dobou jsi-"

„Co jsem? Ty žárlíš pro každou prkotinu, na každého koho-"

„Ne, Draco, tak to není. Počkej, jen chvilku. Jen chvilku prosím mlč, ano?" Harry se opravdu nechtěl hádat.

Plavovlasý mladík se dál mračil.

„Dobře, uznávám, že žárlím," připustil Harry. Jak by koneckonců neměl žárlit, cožpak Draco neměl zrcadlo a nevěděl, jak dokonalé vypadá? „Jenže to není důvod, proč se takhle chováš," pokračoval Potter. „Myslím, že oba víme, co za tím je. Krvavá magie."

Draco sklopil zrak. „Ne..."

„Snape mi vysvětlil, že musíš pravidelně magii dávat oběti," řekl Harry. „Neděláš to?"

„Harry-"

„Ne, počkej. Jen..." Harry vlastně nevěděl, co přesně chce říct. „Jsi nervózní, protivný, zlý a už vím, že i předtím to bylo proto, že na tebe magie tlačí pro obětinu."

„Možná," tiše připustil Draco.

„Dobře, proč teda nic neobětuješ?"

„Uhm..."

„Draco? Přece, magie tě zabije, když jí nedáš, co chce." Harry to nechápal. O co jde? Přeci Draco musel vědět, že jak jednou začne Krvavou magii praktikovat, tak už nemůže přestat. „Z toho, co Snape říkal, to vypadalo, že stačí obětovat krev, nemusíš nikoho zabíjet," pokračoval Potter. Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Draco," povzdychnutí. „Když to nechceš říct mě, možná Snape by-"

„Nechci, abys na mě zanevřel," tiše.

„Cože?" nechápavě.

„Jsi světlý kouzelník."

„Co to má znamenat?"

„Už dost na tom, že vedle sebe sneseš temného kouzelníka, ale krvavého... Je jen otázkou času, než dojdeš k tomu, že-"

„Draco, jsme spřízněné duše, nikdy nedojdu k tomu, že bych tě nechtěl."

„Ne, protože jsme spřízněné duše," sklesle.

„Ne! Protože tě miluju!" rozhodně.

„Draco, nevím kde se ta představa zase vzala. Nebudu ti lhát, krvavá magie se mi nelíbí, děsí mě. Ale tebe miluji a potřebuju a ty potřebuješ dát magii obětinu, takže... Prostě udělej co musíš."

Draco se na něj zamračil. „Mám to udělat tak, abys s tím nemusel mít nic společného?"

„To jsem neřekl. Je to jen... Moc o té magii nevím, nevím co přesně je pro obětinu třeba a- Draco, sám si řekl, že jsem světlý kouzelník, tomuhle moc nerozumím a ani tomu rozumět nemohu. Krvavá magie je tvoje věc. Třeba časem přijde nějaký aspekt světlé magie, který se zase nebude líbit tobě. Ale určitě nebudeš chtít, abych proto trpěl, ne?" řekl Harry.

„Já jen nechci, abys-"

„Draco. Prosímtě..." zoufale. „Už je červen, za necelý měsíc odjíždíme a opravdu bych byl rád, kdybys na tu cestu byl vyrovnaný, normální. Prostě dobrý skvělý ty. A pokud proto máš zabít skřítka, pak budiž."

Plavovlasý mladík na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

„Tedy, uhm, nemyslel jsem to tak doslova," znejistěl Harry. Chápal Dracovi obavy a nevěděl jak pořádně mu vysvětlit, že jsou zbytečné. Místo toho k stříbrookému chlapci přistoupil a něžně jej objal.

-HPT-

O něco později spolu chlapci leželi na rozloženém gauči. Oba dva už se uklidnili a Harry doufal, že Draca aspoň trochu přesvědčil, aby si zbytečně nezahrával a dal Krvavé magii obětinu, kterou vyžaduje.

Právě teď plavovlasý mladík trochu netrpělivě čekal, až se Harry uráčí nalistovat příslušnou stránku v Regulově deníku.

 _23.08.1979_

 _Léto pomalu končí. Oficiálně jsem už i dle ministerských zákonů dospělým kouzelníkem. Aspoň nějaké pozitivum. Mé sedmnácté narozeniny přišly a odešli téměř bez povšimnutí. Pandora s Bartym mi poslali přání. Matka snad ani nepostřehla, že jsem doma. Truchlí. V polovině července zemřel Carrow. Není jediný. Dnes Denní Věštec přinesl zprávu o smrti Ignatiuse Prewetta. Chudák si titul Lorda moc dlouho neužil. Jen rok. Před rokem zemřel Biecaford Prewett i se svou manželkou. Jejich smrt provázelo hodně spekulací. Ale myslím, že s úmrtím dalšího Lorda Prewetta je víc než zřejmé, že se jich někdo chce zbavit. Jen tak ze zvědavosti a z dlouhé chvíle jsme se v knihovně díval na linku rodu Prewettů, je to koneckonců vážený bohatý rod a možná jednou budu potřebovat nějaké spojence. Titul Lorda nepřipadl nikomu. Muriel Prewettová se ho dávno vzdala. Ta měla dvě dcery, jedna zemřela začátkem roku na Dračí neštovice a druhá si vzala Yaxleyho. Mám takový dojem, že tohle příjmení jsem nejednou zaslechl ve spojitosti se Smrtijedy. Každopádně ani Tessie Yaxley-Prewettová nemůže o titul požádat. Ehsan Prewett zemřel, stejně tak jeho dcera Tayce. Zbývá Molly Weasley-Prewettová, která si také o titul žádat nemůže. A dvojčata Gideon a Fabian Prewettovi. Zajímalo by mě, který z nich se o titul pokusí, jestli vůbec. Dle toho, co jsem o nich slyšel, jsou takový zvláštní, nestvoření pro vážné věci._

„Mohl napsat něco víc o smrti Tayce," poznamenal Draco. Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

„To byla babička, nepamatuješ si?"

„Ale jo, jasně, že jo," možná trochu si pamatoval, letmo. Těch jmen a lidí bylo tolik, že si nemohl pamatovat všechny a ještě správně s kým byli jak příbuzní.

 _01.09.1979_

 _Hostina na začátek školního roku skončila už před pár hodinama, přesto nemohu usnou. Přijde mi to zvláštní, uvědomit si, že je to můj poslední rok ve škole, minimálně jako student. I když, pochybuji, že Bradavice pak ještě někdy uvidím. Minulý týden jsem tady už byl. No, ne úplně ve škole. Na školních pozemcích. Musel jsem vyzvednout Květinku. Můj drahý Mozkomor roste, pomaličku. Ale Zapovězený les je mu už malý. Musel jsem ho přesunout domů. Matka si stejně ničeho nevšimne. Minimálně tenhle rok to tam Mozkomor musí vydržet a pak se uvidí kam půjdeme. Musím vymyslet co s ním budu dělat až vyroste, dospěje. Možná by se mohl nenápadně přidat k ostatním Mozkomorům v Azkabanu a být jen k dispozici v případě, že jej budu potřebovat?_

 _Hostina byla depresivní záležitostí. Téměř každému studentovi někdo zemřel nebo onemocněl Dračími neštovicemi. Nejnověji se ve vážném stavu ocitla matka Acera, Aurora Parkinsonová._

 _Barty po mě při hostině vrhal zvláštní pohledy. Zatím jsem se nerozhodl co udělám. Po škole chci jít dál studovat. Nyní mohu neomezeně do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem, podívám se tak na rlzná pokračovací studia. Nechci žádný mistrovský obor toho, co jsme se učili ve škole. Vlastně mě docela zaujala škola černé magie, navíc když uvážím jaké okolnosti mě k zjištění její existence dovedly. Možná to byl osud. Mohl bych to zkusit. Možná mě ani nepřijmou, ale pokud ano, určitě by to byla zajímavá zkušenost. Učit se přímo o černé magii, praktikovat jí, neomezeně si užívat tu moc..._

„Škola černé magie?" zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, myslím, že se o ní zmiňoval během léta. Potkal někoho, kdo mu o ní řekl," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Fakt?" překvapeně. „Taky nevím, co budu dělat po škole..." zamyšleně.

„No ještě na vymyšlení máš dva roky." Upřímně Harry nechtěl, aby Draco odešel na nějakou školu kdovíkde. Doufal, že najdou nějaký společný zájem. Nebo aspoň něco ve stejné zemi, když ne městě. Navíc se trochu obával toho, že jim osud zavane do cesty tolik starostí, že na nějaké další vzdělávání nebudou mít čas. Navíc měl takový pocit, že na tohle téma se s Dracem už jednou bezvýsledně bavili.

-HPT-

Necelý týden před zkouškami NKÚ si Harry uvědomil, že školu opět začal zanedbávat. Rozhodl se následující dny do testů věnovat čistě jen škole. Přeci jen ať už budoucnost přinese cokoliv, tak dobré školní výsledky by se mu mohly hodit. Nebo možná ne, pokud bude žít neomezenou dobu, pak za tisíc let bude každému jedno jakou školu vystudoval a jaké známky z čeho dostal. Možná za tisíc let už ani magický svět nebude, nebo bude spojený s mudlovským, kdo ví. Jenže tenhle poměrně jasný fakt nemohl nyní použít jako výmluvu. Živě si uměl představit Snapeův výraz, kdyby mu řekl, že jemu jsou známky k ničemu.

Navíc se zdálo, že tohle dilema má jen Harry. Draca už nějaký čas potkával v knihovně a až nyní si uvědomil, že se plavovlasý mladík pilně připravoval na zkoušky.

Dva dny před začátkem zkouškového období seděl Harry v knihovně, naproti němu byl Draco s hlavou ponořenou do Dějin čar a kouzel a Ron, který většinu společného stolu zabíral růzrnorodými knihami a sešítky a poznámkami z Věštění.

Hermiona s Beltisem Parkinsonem seděla o několik stolů dál, zdálo se, že jejich vztahová krize je zatím zažehnaná. Bohužel pro Hermionu její přátelé jí ještě její výstupy tak úplně neodpustili. Kučeravou dívku tak bylo možné kromě jejího partnera vídat spíš s vrstevníky z Havraspáru než s Nebelvíry.

Harry se rozmrzele snažil dohnat poznámky s Přeměňování. Zkouškové období trvalo týden, končilo tedy jednadvacátého června, následovalo devítidenní volno a třicátého června se studenti vraceli do svých domovů. Potter si až teď začal pomalu uvědomovat, jak rychle ten čas utíká a že za chvíli se s Dracem budou muset sbalit a nenápadně vyrazit směr severní Amerika.

Ron naštvaně zmuchlal několik papírů s poznámkami. Draco k němu zvedl zrak.

„Nerozumím tomu," povzdechnutí. Harry mu úplně rozuměl, i pro něj bylo Věštění něčím hrozně pochybným a nesrozumitelným. A to bylo co říct, vzhledem k tomu, že nad jeho hlavou visely dvě věštby.

„Čemu?" Draco odložil vlastní učebnici a natáhl se po Ronových zmuchlaných poznámkách. Soustředěně je rozložil a s povytaženým obočím pohlédl na Rona. Harry ho nejistě sledoval. Dneska měl Draco velice dobrou náladu, čím to bylo? Že by konečně dal na jeho radu a dal Krvavé magii obětinu? Snad to byl ten důvod.

„Všemu!" rudovlasý mladík zoufale rozhodil rukama. Několik dalších studentů na něj naštvaně syklo. Weasley se na ně zamračil, ale ztišil se. „Nechápu rozdíl mezi proroctvím a věštbou, třeba."

„To není tak těžké," pokrčil rameny Draco. „Proroctví pronesl Prorok, věštbu Vědma."

„To není to samé?"

Draco na rudovlasého nebelvíra chvíli nejistě hleděl. „Ne, není," opatrně.

„Jaký je mezi nimi rozdíl? A co jasnovidec?"

Zmijozel si povzdechl. „Je něco, čemu rozumíš?"

„Uhm..."

„Dobře, Prorok pronáší proroctví o budoucnosti. Proroctví musí někdo jiný slyšet a zaznamenat, protože Prorok ho pronese v transu a nepamatuje si ho. Věštbu pronese Vědma, může jí zaznamenat sama, protože si jí pamatuje, nepronáší jí v transu."

„Tak jak to, že někdo říká proroctví a někdo věštba a mluví o tom samém?" zajímal se Harry.

„Prostě z lenosti, nebo nevědomosti," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Jak to víš? Nemáš Věštění."

„Když jsme se dozvěděl, že je nějaké Věštba o mě, tak jsem si o tom něco zjistil,"

„Dobře, pak co ten Jasnovidec? A ostatní?"

„Fajn," Draco si povzdechl. „Máš pět základních rozdělení. Vidoucí, ti vidí budoucnost i přítomnost i minulost, ale nemohou se zaměřit na určitou věc nebo události. Spíš se jim zjevují souvislosti-"

„Maminka Luny prý měl v sobě krev vidoucích," zasáhl Harry.

„Jo, to by vysvětlovalo, proč Láskorádová některé věcí ví," trochu se zamračil Draco. „Vidoucí je dědičná vlastnost a může se projevit jen trochu. Každopádně pak je Jasnovidec, nebo Jasnozřivý, ti vidí přítomnost. Myslím, že většinou jsou to mudlové," nejistě. „Ti vidí co se děje právě teď Myslím, že jsou jediní, kdo úplně může ovlivnit jak a co uvidí."

„Hm, hm," Ron zběsile zapisoval co Draco říkal.

„Pak je Prorok, ten vidí budoucnost, říká proroctví, ale nemůže ovlivnit kdy ho trans postihne a jaké proroctví o kom řekne."

„Třeba to o mě a Voldemortovi," dodal Harry.

„Jo, to je docela dobrý příklad. No a Vědma je skoro to samé, taky vidí budoucnost, říká věštby, ale nepotřebuje trans, nebo ne takový jako Prorok, a pamatuje si co pronesla. A pak je Věštec, ten vidí minulost, záleží na jeho magické moci, zda vidí přímo události, nebo jen souvislosti."

„To z ní docela logicky, proč nám to Trelawneyová neřekla takhle?" zamračil se Ron, zběsile dopisoval Dracova slova.

„Proč nám Snape nevysvětlí lektvary tak, abychom je pochopili," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Ale Harry," začal Ron, „on to přeci dělá," nevinně.

„Cože?" Potter na kamaráda zmateně zíral. „Stojí za mnou?" zamumlání.

„Jo," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Podlézání vám body navíc nevynese, pane Weasley," pronesl za Harrym lekvarista.

Harry tiše zaúpěl. Mohlo jeho štěstí být ještě horší?

„Přišel jsem vám oznámit, vám, Pottere, a Dracovi. Že zkoušky lektvarů a Obrany proti černé magii budete mít oddělené od ostatních studentů."

„Co? Proč?"

„Protože někdo z ministerstva si usmyslel, že bysme vám s Blackem mohli nevhodně radit," Snape se zatvářil kysele, nejspíš jej znechucovala samotná představa, že by snad měl někomu radit. „Bude vám, kromě přísedícího mistra, dozorovat někdo poslaný ministerstvem."

Harry si vyměnil zamračený pohled s Dracem. Teoreticky to pro ně nepředstavovalo žádnou překážku. Snape ani Sirius by jim rozhodně nepomáhali, takže jiný dozor nebude problém. Jenže důležité možná bylo kdo za tím byl a co tímto krokem sledoval?


	79. Chapter 79

**Napříč časem –**

Den před zkouškami NKÚ studenti pátých ročníků dostali rozpis zkoušek. Stejně tak studenti sedmých ročníků na zkoušky OVCE, které se konaly ve stejný čas, jen v jiných prostorách Bradavického hradu.

Harry zamračeně studoval svůj rozpis. Pochyboval, že celý týden bude mít na něco jiného než na zkoušky čas.

 **Pondělí** :

8:00-10:00 teorie Kouzelné formule, profesor Filius Kratiknot, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová,

10:00-11:00 teorie Péče o kouzelné tvory, profesor Rubeus Hagrid, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová

11:00-13:00 Oběd

13:00-14:00 Praktická část Kouzelné formule, profesor Filius Kratiknot, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová,

14:30-16:00 Praktická část Péče o kouzelné tvory, profesor Rubeus Hagrid, přísedící profesor Kettleburn

 **Úterý** :

8:00-9:30 teorie Přeměňování, profesorka Minerva McGonagallová, přísedící profesor Tofty

9:30-11:30 teorie-praxe Jasnovidectví, profesorka Sibylla Trelawneyová, přísedící profesor Tofty

11:30-13:00 Oběd

13:00-14:30 Praktická část Přeměňování profesorka Minerva McGonagallová, přísedící profesor Albus Brumbál

15:00-16:00 Praktická část Bylinkářství, profesorka Pomona Prýtová, přísedící profesor Tofty

 **Středa** :

8:00-9:00 teorie Bylinkářství, profesorka Pomona Prýtová, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová

9:00-11:00 teorie Lektvary profesor Severus Snape, přísedící profesor Křiklan. Alternace: profesor Edward Flamel, přísedící profesor Orgen

11:00-13:00 Oběd

13:00-16:00 Praktická část Lektvary, profesor Severus Snape, přísedící profesor Křiklan. Alternace: profesor Edward Flamel, přísedící profesor Orgen

 **Čtvrtek** :

8:00-9:00 teorie Obrana proti černé magii, profesor Sirius Black, přísedící . Alternace: profesor K. , přísedící

9:00-11:00 Dějiny čar a kouzel, profesor Thoedius Urquart, přísedící profesor Tofty

11:00-13:00 Oběd

13:00-16:00 Praktická část Obrana proti černé magii, profesor Sirius Black, přísedící . Alternace: profesor K. , přísedící

 **Pátek** :

8:00-10:00 teorie Starověké runy, profesorka Batsheeda Babblingová, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová

10:00-11:00 teorie Astronomie, profesorka Aurora Sinistra, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová

11:00-13:00 Oběd

13:00-14:00 Praktická část Starověké runy, profesorka Batsheeda Babblingová, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová

21:00-23:00 Praktická část Astronomie, profesorka Aurora Sinistra, přísedící Griselda Marchbanksová a profesor Tofty

 **Následující týden:**

 **Pondělí** : Věštění z čísel , profesorka Septima Vectorová, přísedící profesor Tofty

 **Úterý** : Umění, Hudba , profesor Irwing Cram, přísedící profesor Filius Kratiknot

 **Středa** : Duchovní studie Thoedius Urquar, přísedící Villette Smith-Shantay

 **Čtvrtek** : Mudlovská hudba, mudlovské umění profesorka Charity Burbageová, přísedící Chaéla Weasleyová

 **Pátek** : Starověké studie, profesorka Lucia Mina, přísedící William Weasley

Harry velice rád zjistil, že jeho zkoušky se opravdu soustředí jen na první týden. Sice toho bylo hodně, ale neuměl si představit místo jednoho týdne mít dva týdny stresu.

„Kdo je profesor Flamel?" otočil se zelenooký mladík k Dracovi. Zmijozel rozpis zkoušek přelétl očima a nyní se opět naplno věnoval učebnici Lektvarů.

„Flamel? Uhm..." přemýšlivě. „To je profesor Alchymie."

„Alchymie?" zmateně.

„Jo, učí šestí a sedmé ročníky," pokrčení rameny. „Je to určitě lepší varianta, než kdyby Ministersvo poslalo někoho vlastního."

„To je nějaký příbuzný _toho_ Flamela?" napadlo Harryho.

„Asi syn," bez zájmu.

„A Orgen? Ten je taky ze školy?"

„Učí Teoretickou magii. Tuším se střídají s Ollivanderem."

„Ollivanderem výrobcem hůlek?"

„Jo, ale je to zase jen pro šesté a sedmé ročníky."

„Hm...a Tofty?"

„Ten je z Ministerstva.

„Oh... A Lepsus taky?"

„Harry," povzdech. „Profesor Lepsus učí Černou magii v kostce."

„A takovým předmětu jsem nikdy neslyšel," rozhodně.

„To je možné," připustil Draco. „Je nabízený jen plnoletým studentům."

Potter dál studoval rozpis. Hlavně druhý zkouškový týden byly předměty, o kterých vůbec netušil, že v Bradavicích jsou. Pravdou bylo, že on na učení moc nebyl a kromě hlavních předmětů si vybral jen potřebné minimum, vedlejších. Samozřejmě věděl, že je ve škole víc profesorů. Jenže do školy porůznu docházeli rodiče žáků, stejně tak členové školní rady, tváře profesorů, které neměl na žádný předmět se v tom davu klidně mohly ztratit.

Draco si povzdechl. „Většina profesorů, kteří učí jen sedmé a šesté ročníky sem na hodiny dochází," vysvětlil Harrymu. „Navíc tuším, že černou magii ani nevyučují na pozemcích školy, ale ti, kdo o předmět mají zájem za profesorem dojíždí."

„Aha..." To by to možná trochu vysvětlovalo. „Dáš si na příští rok nějaký další předmět?"

„Hmm.. Asi vypustím Péči o kouzelné tvory, takže bych mohl. Přemýšlel jsem o Alchymii. Teorie zní taky dobře, ale chtěl bych v sedmém ročníku Černou magii, takže asi si zvolím jen jeden..."

Harry zamyšleně hleděl na rozpis..

„Můžeš si to rozmyslet až v září, většina těch předmětů začíná v říjnu. I umělecký, na ty se myslím můžeš přihlásit v jakýkoliv rok," dodal Draco.

„Dobře..." Potter odložil rozpis. První den měli Kouzelné formule a Péči o kouzelné tvory. V praktické části si kromě Lektvarů věřil skoro u všeho, nebo to nějak doplácá. Teorie byla o něco horší. Natáhl se pro učebnici Kouzelných formulí pro pokročilé.

-HPT-

Večer byl Harry po celém dni, kdy se snažil do dohnat učivo, které nevstřebal v minulých letech, dost unavený. Na nějakou další přípravu už neměl sil. Raději sáhl po Regulově deníku. Zvláštní, že Regulus se zkouškami vůbec nestresoval. Opravdu byl tak super chytrý a nikdo si toho ani náznakem nevšiml? Jak se to mohlo stát?

 _02.10.1979_

 _Minulý měsíc zemřela na Dračí neštovice Aurora Parkinsonová a včera Aldebaran Black. Z našeho rodu už je to několikátý člen. Aldebarana jsem neznal, ani se o něm doma nemluvilo. Jeho otec Phineas byl vyděděný, vzal si mudlu, jen matně tuším, že se jmenovala Brownová. Každopádně on ani Aldebaran v rodokmenu nejsou. I kdyby byli, tak to byla úplně jiná generace. Jen Aldebaranovi bylo skoro osmdesát let. Problém epidemie Dračích neštovice se zatím nepodařilo vyřešit._

 _Přemýšlel jsem. Voldemort pomalu, ale velice jistě, nabírá na moci. Má víc a víc přívrženců, už nejen z řad bradavických žáků a těch, kteří před pár lety vyšli. Mluvili jsme o tom s Bartym. Barty je samozřejmě všema deseti pro to, abych se k samozvanému Temnému pánovi přidal. Jenže já si tím nejsem úplně jistý. Nevěřím tomu, co hlásá. Možná kdyby svou myšlenku podával trochu jinak, ale... Jenže co mi zbývá. Navíc je tu ta záležitost s Jackem. Jestli Voldemort o Jackovi ví, jestli ho hledá, jestli... Jack neví o nebezpečí, které mu visí nad hlavou. A já když to vím, měl bych něco udělat. Netuším jak mocný Voldemort je. Já sám sice začínám být magicky silný, ale nemám moc praktických zkušeností, v souboji bych pravděpodobně prohrál i se slabším soupeřem, který by měl víc nabojováno. Je tu tedy ta jediná možná cesta. Musím se přidat k Voldemortovi, musím se stát Smrtijedem. Musím za každou cenu ochránit Jacka._

Ne! To Regulus nemohl myslet vážně! Harry do poslední chvíle doufal, že se zvěsti pletly, že se Regulus k Smrtijedům nepřidal. Na druhou stranu, aspoň se k nim má v plánu přidat pro nějaký vlastní důvod, ne proto, že by opravdu věřil Voldemortově vizi.

 _05.10.1979_

 _Včera zemřel Lord Hugo Longbottom. Není to velké překvapení, zprávu o jeho onemocnění tisk přinesl už před měsícem. Jenže je to další z Lordů mocných rodů. Titul nyní připadne jeho synovi Frankovi. Frank je generace Luciuse a co si tak pamatuji, ve škole se neměli moc rádi. Spíš byli takovými dvěma protipóly. Longbottom byl typicky dobrý Nebelvír, i když tolik rozdílný od skupinky kolem mého bratra. A Lucius. Lucius je čisté zlo. Mám takový dojem, že Frank je nyní Bystrozorem. Pokud smrt jeho otce byla plánovaná, tak si moc nepomohli, když titul připadne ještě světleji smýšlejícímu kouzelníkovi._

Bylo trochu divné číst o lidech, hlavně o jejich smrti, jejichž příbuzné znal. Harryho napadlo, zda Neville věděl o tom jak jeho dědeček zemřel. Pravděpodobně ano, ale věděl kdo za tím stál? Nebo měl za to, stejně jako ostatní, že to byla jen shoda okolností? Nevilla se na to právě teď nemohl zeptat. Nový Lord Hufflepuff měl plné ruce s přípravou na zkoušky a mimo to ještě stres se svou partnerkou. Hannah Abbottová měla každým dnem rodit. Mrzimorská dívka skládala zkoušky s ostatními. K velké nespokojenosti vyučujících, kteří jen doufali, že to nebude jejich hodina, na které dívka začne rodit.

-HPT-

Druhý den během pauzy na oběd zastihl Harry Draca s Crabbem, Goylem , Susan, Millicent a Blaisem v prázdné učebně. Na rozdíl od Nebelvírů ostatní využívali volných hodin k opakování na praktické zkoušky.

„Takže," začal Harry. Postavil se vedle Draca, aby jejich hovor nikdo z ostatních žáků neposlouchal. „Četl jsem deník a-"

„Opravdu se o tom chceš bavit teď?" Draco se soustředěně mračil a mával hůlkou ve snaze dosáhnout do nejpreciznějšího výsledku.

„No, jo?"

Plavovlasý mladík si povzdechl.

„Takže, Regulus psal o tom, že se k Voldemortovi přidá proto, aby zachránil Jacka. Taky psal o Bartym, že nevěří v Voldemortovi myšlenku a-"

„To je vlastně pravda," přerušil ho Draco. „Barty Skrk, pokud ho Azkaban příliš nepoškodil by v budoucnu mohl být naším spojencem."

„Cože?" To rozhodně není to, o čem se chtěl bavit!

„Přemýšlej nad tím. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, tak Regulus psal o tom, že Barty hledá zábavu a Smrtijedy bral jako formu zábavy. Pokud nevěří myšlence, mohl by snadno změnit strany."

„Nemyslím si, že usvědčený smrtijed by mohl být na naší straně," opatrně řekl Harry.

„No, ne na straně světla, ale na naší ano."

„Mezi tím je rozdíl?"

„Obecně je strana světla Brumbál, ten jeho Řád, Ministerstvo a tak."

„No jo, ale já jsem Chlapec, který přežil," zamračil se Harry.

„Jo... Na to jsem trochu zapomněl," připustil Draco. „Každopádně až skončí válka s Ty-víš-kým, tak bude naše strana, ne jejich. Říkal jsi, že se na nás řídí nějaké hrozné nebezpečí, nepřítel všech. Pak lidi jako Barty by byli možnými spojenci."

„Pokud nejsou s Luciusem..."

„Lucius je Ty-víš-koho strana, předpokládám, že padnou spolu," mávl rukou Draco.

-HPT-

Lektvary a Obrana proti černé magii byly testy, který se Harry obával. Lektvarů obecně, nebyl v nich moc dobrý a Snape ho většinou ještě znervózňoval. Ukázalo se, že Flamel je daleko lepší profesor. Nejspíš ne lepší Mistr lektvarů, i když na to Harry neměl dostatek zkušeností, aby to mohl soudit. Ale Flamel byl trpělivější, příjemnější. Možná jen proto, aby ho měl za profesora by Harry uvažoval nad hodinami Alchymie.

S Dracem seděli sami v učebně spolu s profesory Flamelem a Orgenem. Orgen si celou dobu něco zapisoval a zkoušce nevěnoval pozornost. Draco celou dobu zuřivě psal a odpovídal na otázky, Harry sedící ob několik lavic dál jen viděl, kterak se mu pergamen zaplňuje.

Profesor Flamel kolem nich často procházel. Několikrát Dracovi nahlédl se spokojeným výrazem před rameno. U Harryho tak spokojeně nevypadal. Velice často zelenookému mladíkovi poklepal prstem na tu či onu otázku a jinou otázkou mu prakticky řekl odpověď. Na konci testu z toho Harry měl dost smíšení pocity. Určitě odpověděl téměř na vše, nejspíš i správně. Ale nebyly to úplně jeho odpovědi. Bylo to podvádění, když mu to profesor bezděky řekl?

Nepochyboval o tom, že profesor Flamel ani nepostřehl, že mu říká odpovědi. Nepochybně to byl chytrý, nejspíš až geniální muž, ale zdálo se, že žije ve svém světě, sféře géniů, kteří normálnímu světu moc nerozumí.

Praktická zkouška probíhala stejně klidně. S jediným rozdílem. Profesoři stáli u katedry a o něčem se celou dobu dohadovali. Harry, které se opravdu snažil soustředit na to, aby nepokazil lektvar, jen postřehl, že jde o nějaké téma z teorie magie.

Ve čtvrtek přišla na řadu Obrana proti černé magii. Rozdílnější od lektvarů už to snad ani nemohlo být. Profesor Lepsus byl zlověstný muž, navíc se zdálo, že s Alastorem Moodym se nemají dvakrát v lásce. Snad za to mohl fakt, že v magii stáli každý na jiné straně. Teoretická část proběhla v rámci možností dobře. Profesor Lepsus si jich moc nevšímal, občas nahlédl jak jsou na tom. Moody oproti tomu Draca úplně ignoroval. Nad Harrym každou chvíli postával a naštvaně na něj pokřikoval.

„Vy snad nevíte jakou barvu má Smrtící kletba, Pottere?!"

„Duše se nedá vrátit, Pottere!"

„U Merlina, Pottere, piště čitelně!"

„Černá magie je zlá, Pottere!"

Praktická zkouška byla ještě horší. Ne těžší, ale pro jednou byl Harry rád, že má zkoušku jen s Dracem a nikdo jiný se na něj nemůže hněvat. Moody si u profesora Lepsuse prosadil, že k prokázání znalostí bude stačit, když předvedou hmotného Patrona. Pro Harryho to samozřejmě nebyl problém. Ale necítil se dobře, když si uvědomil, že Draco nemá dost silných šťastných vzpomínek

Harry tak byl propuštěn a Draco musel předvést celou řadu kouzel a kleteb, než byl propuštěn. Což nebylo hned. Harry na Draca měl v úmyslu počkat. Jenže po hodině s učebny vyšel Moody a donutil ho odejít. Zelenooký mladík doufal, že si Draco s profesorem Lepsusem rozumí. Kdo ví, možná když Moody odešel, tak Dracova zkouška probíhala lepší.

V pátek Harryho čekala jen Astronomie. Nebyl to jeho nejoblíbenější předmět, ale ani neoblíbený. Nejhorší byla praktická část, která se skládala v noci, kdy už žáci po celém vyčerpávajícím týdnu neměli tolik sil.

V sobotu se Harry probudil s velice dobrým pocitem. Měl po zkouškách, na rozdíl o některých, a mohl tak užívat dlouhé dny volna. Jistě, někteří profesoři trvali na tom, že do konce roku ještě bude probíhat výuka. Ale těch bylo minimum a ano oni neměli v úmyslu studenty, kteří jsou myslí už na prázdninách, nějak zatěžovat.

V povznesení náladě sáhl po Regulově deníku.

 _15.11.1979_

 _Před pár dny zemřel Peregrin Jones. Ani jsem mu pořádně poděkoval, že se prve tak postaral o Eugenův pohřeb. Peregrin už byl starý, takže se nikdo nedivil tomu, že Dračím neštovicím podlehl. Nešel do nemocnice, našli ho až za dva dny v jeho sídle. Co je ale zvláštní, že mi přišlo pozvání od skřetů na čtení Jonesovi poslední vůle. Zatím si to nechám pro sebe, až dle toho, o co půjde se možná někomu svěřím. Ale spíš ne._

 _Na Yule by mě měl Barty představit Voldemortovi. Jen jako dalšího obyčejného nudného rekruta. Barty sice trval na tom, abych Voldemortovi řekl o mé moci. Nesouhlasím s tím. Vím, že Barty tomu nerozumí. Jenže on si jen domýšlí o co jde. Nejspíš si myslí, že mám zvýšenou moc a možná náhodou ovládám nějaká temná kouzla. Koneckonců jsem z temného rodu. Jenže Voldemort by nemusel být tak naivní. A pokud mu jde o moc, určitě by se chtěl zbavit i možné konkurence._

 _Jsem na něj zvědavý. Musí být v něčem skvělý, že tolik kouzelníků ho následuje. Možná je krásný, přitažlivý, mocný, charismatický. Kdo ví..._

 **Pozn**.: Prakticky všechny uvedené předměty by se v Bradavicích opravdu měly vyučovat.


	80. Chapter 80

**Napříč časem –**

 _25.11.1979_

 _Na víkendu ve zmijozelské koleji je dobré to, že většina starších žáků tu není. Je mi jasné, že možná všichni z nich jsou někde se Smrtijedy, s Voldemortem, nebo s jiným pochybným spolkem. Nechci nikoho nijak odsuzovat, ale někdy mám pocit, že ostatní nejsou moc chytří. Každopádně je tak velice snadné nenápadně se vypařit ze školy. Prostě nechám ostatní, aby si mysleli, že se taky jdu zúčastnit nějaké protimudlovské akce. Nebo tedy, oni tak tomu ještě neříkají, ale je jasné o to jim jde. Smrtijedi s Voldemortem v čele před pár dny začali projevovat větší aktivitu. Ještě minulý rok to byly takové protestní akce, mítinky, nevinné věci, ze kterých si nikdo nic nedělal. No a letos přišly Dračí neštovice. Za ty samozřejmě možná Smrtijedi nemohou, ale už si zásluhy připsali. A pak tu byly ty útoky. Denní Věštec o nich píše jen tak mimochodem. Myslím si, že magická společnost Voldemorta a jeho následovníky stále podceňuje. No, možná ne všichni. Slyšel jsem, že kolem Brumbála vznikla skupinka, říkají si Fénixův řád, nebo něco podobně nablblýho. K otevřeným bojům nedošlo, zatím. Mám za to, že je to jen otázkou času. Trochu mě trápí fakt, že pokud se přidám k Voldemortovi, tak je možné, že jednou v poli budu bojovat proti Siriusovi. Nepochybuji o tom, že on ve vleku Pottera bude prvním členem Brumbálova Řádu. Nevím jak bych se v té chvíli zachoval. Sirius je silný, jak magicky tak zná dost silných kouzel a stejně tak už stihl nasbírat víc praxe. Můj předrahý bratr se připojil k Bystrozorskému tréninku. Matka šílela, když to zjistila. Přesto je mi jasné, že s mou magií bych Sirius lehce přemohl. Ale chtěl bych to? Nechci proti němu bojovat, zvlášť, když ani nepodporuju Voldemortovu myšlenku._

 _Voldemort, to je taky otázka sama pro sebe. Podle Bartyho bych mu měl říkat Temný pán, nebo lépe Lord Voldemort, Všemocný Mistr, grrr... Jsem na něj zvědavý, třeba se po tom setkání můj názor změní, ale pochybuji o tom._

 _Dneska mě ale čekala jiná záležitost. Na dnešek jsem byl pozván na čtení závěti po Peregrinu Jonesovi. Upřímně vůbec jsem netušil, co mě čeká. Lorda Jonese jsem nikdy neviděl, jediná komunikace mezi námi proběhla písemně a to většinou jen na témě Eugena. A ani to nebyla nějak vytížená komunikace, pár dopisů oběma směry._

 _Dostat se na Příčnou ulici nebyl problém. Z Prasinek jsem to vzal před Letaxovou síť rovnou do Děravého kotle. Někdy mě trochu znepokojuje jak snadno se dá odejít a přijít do Bradavic._

V tom Regulus nebyl sám. I Harry znepokojovalo, kolik lidí si chodilo po škole a přitom tam očividně neměli co dělat. Rozuměl i Regulově obavě, že by musel bojovat proti Siriusovi. Harry měl za to, že k takovému souboji nikdy nedošlo. Sirius by to určitě zmínil. Navíc se obával, že jeho kmotr by z takového boje nevyšel vítězně a Regulus v té době nejspíš už Smrtijedem by nenechával přeživší. I když možná ano. Regulus byl určitě citlivý. Možná tak nepůsobil na své spolužáky, ale to jak se v deníku vyjadřoval. Těžko by ho znepokojovalo tolik věcí, i ohledně celého světa, kdyby byl chladný a bezcitný. V tomto okamžiku už Regulův deník předběhl Harryho věk. Sice jen nepatrně, ale u vyspělejšího Regula to někdy začínalo být znát. Potterovi bylo jasné, že kdyby deník pokračoval i v dalších letech, tak by už mladému Blackovi tolik nerozuměl. Určitě by ho nepřestal mít rád. Ale to teď byl Regulus mladší a pak stejně starý a Harry ho bral jako vrstevníka, přítele. Kdyby dospěl a Harry by ho začal vidět jako nějakou autoritu, nejspíš by se jeho postoj k mladému Necromancerovi trochu změnil. Ale to byla zbytečná obava vzhledem k tomu, že po Regulovi se za rok slehne zem.

 _Na čtení Jonesovy závěti jsem byl sám. Zvláštní, neměl už další příbuzné? Kromě dcery, které odešla do mudlovského světa a pokud si Regulus dobře pamatoval už byla mrtvá, neměl žádné levobočky? Žádné přátele? O Peregrinu Jonesovi se tradovalo, že je podivín, samotář, nerudný stařec... Možná je možné, že na sklonku života byl osamělý. Proč jsem na čtení byl ale pozván já? Ještě teď to pořádně nechápu._

 _Skřet v Gringottově bance mě odvedl do soukromého salonku. Tady už čekali zástupci Ministerstva kouzel a několik vrchních skřetů. Upřímně mě to trochu zaskočilo a v nějakém zápalu bystrosti jsem si vymohl, aby ministerští úředníci složili slib mlčenlivosti. Skřeti obecně o soukromých zvláště finančních záležitostech svých klientů nemluví. Ano ministerští pracovníci by neměli, ale nedrží je žádný magický zákon. Ano, obecný zákon, ale ten těžko někomu opravdu zabrání, aby nemluvil. Takže magická přísaha byla na místě. V tu chvíli jsem to ještě netušil, ale teď jsem opravdu rád, že jsem na tom trval, i když se úředníci cukali._

 _Peregrin Jones měl ohromný majetek. Hlavní rodinné sídlo ve Walesu a menší sídlo v hrabství Wiltshire. Stejně tak mají zimní sídlo v severním Finsku a letní sídlo v Jihoafrické republice. Členství v Korsorcium Gobliních financí a červeno-nosích magických investorů, místo ve Starostolci, samozřejmě titul Lord Jones a velmi velkou částku peněz._

 _Bohatství mého rodu, je sice větší, jenže Blackové mají tolik členů, že jakkoliv velké jmění tím úměrně ztrácí na hodnotě._

 _Nechápal jsem, proč mi skřeti čtou výčet Jonesova majetku. Dokud nepřešli k závěti. Peregrin Jones, ten pošahaný stařec, všechen svůj majetek přenechal mě. Mě! Člověku, kterého nikdy neviděl, o kterém pravděpodobně nic nevěděl a on... Proč by to dělal? Očekával snad, že s tím majetkem nějak naložím? O Lordovských povinnostech nic nevím, tohle se učil můj bratr, odemně se žádné rodové povinnosti neočekávaly. Oficiálně jsem nyní Lord Regulus Jones-Black. Nejsem ale dospělý a kvůli tomuhle se nebudu snažit nechávat zplnoletnit. Navíc má matka by nejspíš byla silně proti. Úředníci z Ministerstva si vše zapsali, nechali si odemně podepsat několik pergamenů a pak odešli a nechali mě se skřety. Se skřety je lepší domluva než s kouzelníky. Dohodli jsme se, že majetek rodu Jonesů zatím necháme zapečetěný a někdy až bude třeba, tak přijdu a nechám vše odemknout, do té doby na nic z toho nemůže nikdo sahat. I kdyby přišel někdo jiný v mém jméně nebo se za mě vydával, tak mu skřeti nic nedají, musel by se prokázat magií. Skřeti mi tu možnost sami nabídli, když jsem jim řekl, že právě teď nechci do rodu Jonesů zasahovat. Bez ohledu na to jak třeba v budoucnu budu vypadat, nebo kým budu, v jakémkoliv čase, mi vydají dědictví Jonesů, pokud se prokážu magickým podpisem. Právě teď nic z Jonesova majetku nepotřebuji, ale třeba někdy v budoucnu. Sice mě hodně překvapilo, že mi starý muž odkázal vše co kdy měl, ale je příjemný vědět, že když budu někdy potřebovat, tak se nemusím spoléhat jen na to, co bych třeba byl schopný vydělat._

 _Trochu mě trápí o mém děděný tolik lidí ví. Sice úředníci jsou vázáni magií, ale nevěřím jim, to skřeti mají daleko větší mou důvěru._

Harry se nad tím zamyslel. O Peregrinu Jonesovi toho moc nevěděl, kromě toho, že to byl pradědeček Eugena Jonese a že byl z čistokrevné rodiny, která s mudlovskou části Eugeovy rodiny nechtěla mít nic společného. Z toho, co Regulus psal to vypadalo, že v té době už Peregrin Jones neměl ani jiné příbuzné, snad kromě těch mudlovských a těm pravděpodobně nechtěl žádné majetky zanechat. Zvláštní, že se rozhodl vše nechat pro něj neznámému a v té chvíli nijak nedůležitému chlapci. Co ho k tomu mohlo vést?

 _29.11.1979_

 _Včera večer mi přišel dopis z Gringottovy banky, nebyl obsáhlý, vlastně mi jen dávali na vědomí, že je vše zařízeno pro mé potřeby a snad k mé spokojenosti. A že se těší až se po letech potkáme až převezmu titul Lord Jones. A dnes ráno v Denním Věštci vyšel nekrolog o smrti několika ministerských úředníků a mezi nimi byli i ti čtyři, kteří byli přítomny mému převzetí dědictví. Je to snad náhoda? Pochybuji o tom. Skřeti mají své vlastní cíle a zbaví se každého, kdo jim stojí v cestě. Nejspíš čekají, že v budoucnu jako Lord jim budu ku prospěchu, tak se rozhodli zbavit možného problému v magickém světě._

Zelenooký mladík si povzdechl. Regulus ač někdy jen tak mimoděk, za sebou nechával čím dál tím více mrtvých. Harry sám měl svůj příděl lidí, kteří dobrovolně není omylem obětovali svůj život za něj i pro něj. Věděl jak těžké je břemeno něčí smrti. Regulovi jeho cestu nijak nezáviděl.

 _02.12.1979_

 _Včera zemřela další oběť Dračích neštovic. Sinobia Averyová, tedy nyní už Nottová. Theodore, její manžel, byl na škole ve skupince kolem Luciuse, i když byl ročník nad ním. Nikdy jsem ho neměl rád. Na druhou stranu teď si možná soucit zaslouží, zůstal sám s dvěma malýma dětma z čehož jedno je jen novorozeně. Sinobiu jsem neznal, vyšla rok před tím, než jsem do školy nastoupil. Vím, že byla krásná. Všichni z rodu Averyů jsou krásní. Je zvláštní, že ty nejtemnější rody jsou plny okouzlujících čarodějek a kouzelníků._

Harry se na zápisek zamračil. „Myslel jsem, že Nott má tři sourozence," otočil se na Draca, který jak se zdálo měl stejně jako Hermiona nepříjemný zvyk po zkouškách si zpětně procházet otázky.

„Hmmm..."

„Ale Regulus píše jen o dvou dětech. Je to v roce sedmdesát devět, takže jedním z nich bude Nott."

Draco nahlédl na zápisek. „To starší bude Sarah ta je o pět let starší než my. A pak je tam Pontus a nejmladší se myslím ještě nenarodilo. Ty má Nott se svou druhou ženou."

„Druhou ženou?" zamyšleně. Navíc si uvědomil, že mu Sirius už říkal o tom, že rod Nottů tenhle rok čeká další přírůstek, v jeho mysli už se dítě započítalo mezi ty žijící.

„Jo, Ponravia, je taková dost, uhm... Ne moc chytrá, ne moc hezká. Ale Nott si v tu chvíli už nemohl vybírat, tak se asi spokojil s tím co bylo," pokrčil rameny Draco. „Navíc teda očividně miloval Sinobiu. To je u smrtijedů dost neobvyklé."

„Proč myslíš, že jí miloval? Nebyl to domluvený sňatek?"

„To asi jo. Ale nejmladší z dětí pojmenoval po Pontusu Averym, otci Sinobie."

„Hm... Smrtijedi poslední dobou mají dost nových dětí," poznamenal Harry, vzpomínaje na rozhovor se Siriusem.

„Jo, asi," bez zájmu. „Může to být náhoda. Máš období kdy se rodí hodně dětí. Náš ročník jsou tady děti smrtijedů."

To měl Draco vlastně pravdu. Mohl to osud tak zařídit a generace, která se nyní rodila bude v budoucnu nějak důležitá?

 _12.12.1979_

 _Setkání s Voldemortem se blíží. Barty je z toho nadšený. Já tolik ne. Poslední týden se s Baelem věnujeme praktikování kouzel útočné černé magie a je to dost vyčerpávající. Na nějaké uvažování nad samozvaným Temným pánem nezbývá ani čas ani energie._

 _Napsal jsem matce, že na Yule zůstávám ve škole. Odpověděla dost zmateně. Trochu se obávám, že přítomnost mozkomora na ní má velice negativní dopad. Ale za smrt otce si to zaslouží. Možná za tím nestojí přímo, ale přála si to a osud se tomu podřídil._

 _Barty dělá jakoby na Květinku zapomněl. Nejspíš by byl rád, kdyby zapomněl, určitě to pro něj celé bylo dost traumatizující. Poslední dobou stále vynáší do výšin Voldemorta a jeho organizaci, nejspíš si myslí, že na poslední chvíli couvnu. Kdyby tak věděl, že nemám moc na vybranou. Ještěže se toho otec nedožil, nejspíš by si myslel, že jsem se zbláznil jako matka a začal jsem podporovat pochybného vůdce._

„Měl bych Siriusovi říct, proč se Regulus přidal k Voldemortovi," zamyslel se Harry. Draco na něj pohlédl. „Nemyslím si, že to je úplně nejlepší nápad," opatrně.

„Proč ne? Aspoň by začal věřit, že jeho bratr nebyl špatný," zmateně.

„Jo, to jo. Ale... Severus říkal, že Black se rád upíná k marné naději a když ta naděje zhasne, tak Black upadne do depresí a když se vezme v úvahu stav jeho mysli, tak jakékoliv extrémní emoce nejsou moc na místě."

„To ti řekl Snape?" zamračeně. Harry měl za to, že Sirius už je na tom dobře. Možná opravdu byl naivním Nebelvírem, když věřil, že tolik let v Azkabanu se dá spravit pár měsíci vytrvalé péče. A nepochyboval o tom, že i když on sám Snape nemá rád, tak lektvarista se Siriusovi dostatečně věnuje. Harrymu pořádně nedocházelo, že Siriusova mysl nejspíš bude poškozena už na pořád.

 _16.12.1979_

 _Denní Věštec dnes přinesl po dlouhé době skvělou zprávu! Od dnešního dne je první vyléčená oběť Dračích neštovic. Vyléčeným je Abderus Láskorád. Denní Věštec jméno neuváděl, ale Pandora za mnou po snídani běžela a řekla mi to. Je to otec Poruphiliuse. Pandora s ním stále ještě chodí, upřímně to nechápu, ale dávno jsem se naučil, že je lepší do milostných vztahů lidem nemluvit. Navíc mám za to, že Pandora svůj vztah bere asi tak stejně vážně jaké já vztah s Bartym. Já a Barty ještě máme nějakou formu vztahu. Nebo sexu. Ale i vztah založený jen na sexu je přece vztahem, nebo ne? Bartyho mám rád, opravdu ano. Je vtipný, je opravdu krásný, je bystrý, je to dobrý přítel. I když bych se mu nikdy nesvěřil tolik jako Eugenovi nebo Pandoře. Na to je Barty příliš nezávislý a ve chvíli, kdy by to pro něj znamenalo nějaký přínos tak by mi nevěnoval dobrou myšlenku a klidně by mě zradil. Nevím jaké city ke mně chová, snad mě taky bere aspoň jako přítele. Od té události v Zapovězeném lese mám ovšem pocit, že se mě víc bojí. Tváří se sice, že se nic nestalo, ale ten vyděšený pohled tam někdy je, občas ho nahradí spekulativní, ale... Obávám se, že náš společný čas se chýlí ke konci._

Harry opravdu netušil co si má o Bartym myslet. Minulý rok, kdy je jako Moody učil Obranu proti černé magii, tak neukázal své pravé já, hrál bývalého Bystrozora. A pak, na konci roku, když byl odhalen. Zdál se spíš šíleným, maniakálním. Udělal to z něj Azkaban? Nebo se to v dospělosti přetvořilo z veselého chlapce, který vyhledával pochybnou akci? Mohl za to vliv Voldemorta a ostatních zlověstných smrtijedů? Barty byl nepochybně i jako student zlomyslný a možná trochu zákeřný, ale možná kdyby se dal na jinou cestu... Na druhou stranu Barty dostal druhou šanci. Pokud je pravda, že mu někdo pomohl a vrátil mu duši, znamenalo to, že je svobodným občanem, nebo ne? Pro záznamy Ministerstva byl mrtvý, nemohli ho znovu soudit za minulý prohřešky. I když... Nejspíš za rok v řadách smrtijedů stihl spoustu nových věcí, kvůli kterým by si Azkaban znovu vykoledoval.

Zelenooký Nebelvír otočil na další stránku. Byl tak zvědavý na to, jaký dojem na Regula udělal Lord Voldemort.

 **Pozn**.: Je mi jasné, že poslední kapitoly jsou takové na nic. Harryho a Dracovo léto úplně nevím jak dopadne, ale v jejich šestém ročníku se děj opravdu posune ;-)

Peregrinovy pohnutky vysvětlovat nebudu. Třeba to byl už prostě jen starý muž, kterého dojalo, kterak se Regulus staral o Eugena a i po jeho smrti se zajímal o to, aby byl důstojně pohřbený. Třeba věděl o něčem jiném a rozhodl se Regulovi na jeho cestě pomoci. Regulovi ani Harrymu tu znalost nedám, tak to bude záhadou i pro ostatní :-D


	81. Chapter 81

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: V období bouřek je v našem konci světa bohužel hodně špatný, a někdy i delší dobu nedostupný, internet. Může se tedy stát, že týden i déle (už bylo i období měsíce, než se opravila zničená bleskojistka) nepřidám žádnou kapitolu. Není to z důvodu, že bych nechtěla, ale jednoduše se na net nemám jak připojit.

-HPT-

Devět dní před koncem školního roku se do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti donesla zpráva o narození Nevillova potomka. Dvacátého června Neville s Hannah narychlo odjeli, nikdo v té chvíli ještě netušil, že ten den Hannah porodí jejich společnou dceru. Anisha Hufflepuffová se tak stala prvním řádným dědicem Mrzimorského rodu. Neville s Hannah se do školy pro pátý školné rok nevraceli. Neville se měl vrátit v září a Hannah dle toho v jakém bude stavu také. Augusta Longbottomová tak v šedesáti letech začne vychovávat už třetí generaci.

Harrymu to stále přišlo neuvěřitelně neskutečné. Neuměl si představit mít teď ke všemu ještě dítě. Jistě, Nevillův život byl o něco jednodušší, ale ne zase o tolik. Navíc Neville byl známý pro svou roztržitost. Rozhodně mu právě teď nebylo co závidět.

Potter si stále tíživěji uvědomoval jak rychle se blíží konec školního roku. Jen deset dní a spolu s Dracem, Ronem a Viktorem se vydají na cestu. Doufal, že Ron s Krumem mají vše dobře naplánované a cestou je nepotká žádné velké nebezpečí. Opravdu nerad by panu Weasleymu a paní Weasleyové vysvětloval, jak se to stalo a jak to mohl dopustit. Netušil, jak rudovlasý mladík rodině vysvětlil kam jede a obával se, že Ron se nakonec nebude obtěžovat s tím vymýšlet nějaké výmluvy a nechá rodinu v nejistotě a strachu. Doufal, že ne, ale přeci jen Rona nějakou chvíli znal a právě teď rudovlasý mladík vypadal dost odhodlaně. On sám se rozhodl na poslední chvíli už nic neřešit, zbytečně se nestresovat, však ono to nějak dopadne. To samozřejmě nemohl říct před Dracem, který ve chvíli kdy dokončil NKÚ a zpětně prošel otázky, tak se opět zabral do knih o mudlovské Americe.

Zelenooký mladík měl za to, že už mají vše naplánované. Poslední den školy pojedou spolu s ostatními žáka do svých domovů. Nebo Ron pojede do Doupěte a Harry s Dracem na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Jen doufal, že se tam nesetká s dalším odporem ze Siriusovy strany. Další den se měli s Viktorem a Ronem setkat u Mezinárodní letaxové sítě na Ministerstvu kouzel. Odsud se rozejdou různými směry, Harry s Dracem po Regulově vzoru do Chicaga, a Ron s Viktorem Krumem do Saúdské Arábie. Potter netušil, které město je na letaxové síti , ale věřil v Ronovy schopnosti a předpokládal, že tyhle základní informace mají zjištěné.

Harry měl tak poslední pár dní na to, aby se věnoval Regulově deníku. Deník přes léto hodlal nechat na Grimmauldově náměstí, na místě kde jej našel. Navíc pochyboval, že toho v deníku bude ještě nějak hodně. Pokud se všichni nemýlili – a Harry stále pevně věřil tomu, že ano – tak Regulovi zbýval necelý rok života.

 _20.12.1979_

 _Konečně Denní Věštec přinesl zprávu o zažehnání epidemie Dračích neštovic. Po Láskorádovi, který se sice vyléčil, ale nemoc na něm zanechala následky, se údajně podařilo lék vylepšit a další vyléčení oběti jsou zcela zdravé. Denní Věštec spekuluje o tom, kdo léčivý lektvar vynalezl, nejde jen o lektvar, ale celý postup. Údajně to musel být nějaký mocný alchymista. Nikdo se k zásluhám nepřihlásil. Nezajímá mě to nijak životně, ale přiznám si, že zvědavý jsem. Původní lék vytvořila Gorsemoorová a trvalo jí to dost dlouho. A to byla skvělá alchymistka. V dnešní době... Napadl mě Brumbál, ten byl jeden čas známý pro svou zálibu v lektvarech, ale Alchymie je přeci jen trochu jiné odvětví a Brumbál je světlý kouzelník na to, aby správně ovládl temné síly Alchymie. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jednou bude Severus Alchymista. Jenže i on je světlý kouzelník, jaká hanba! Možná Mistr Alchymista, který dochází učit do Bradavic... Dám tomu čas, třeba ke mně ta informace přijde. Teď se musím soustředit na nadcházející Yule. Slyšel jsem, že na Samhain Voldemort a jeho přisluhovači prováděli nějaká hodně temná a zakázaná kouzla a démonům obětovali neviňátka. To, pokud je to pravda, je nehorší forma černá a krvavé magie. Barty mi neřekl nic o tom, že by Voldemort byl Krvavý kouzelník. Samozřejmě, pokud má nějaké politické ambice, tak v tomhle nastavení světa by krvavou magii používat nemohl..._

 _Yule jak známo začíná , kdy je taková ta hlavní obětina, která trvá do šesta-sedmadvacátého prosince. Yule jinak končí až v první polovině ledna – až do té chvíle jsou démoni vstřícní a přijímají obětiny. Do poslední chvíli tedy nejspíš nebudu vědět, jaký den Voldemort vybere._

 _22.12.1979_

 _Dnes mi Barty předal oficiální pozvání od Voldemorta. Zdá se, že nejde o čistě smrtijedí setkání, nejspíš tam bude hodně takových jako já, kteří údajně nejsou rozhodnutí na jakou stranu se připojit. Samozřejmě vím, že se k samozvanému Temnému pánovi přidat musím, ale on o tom nevím, proč ho nenechat trochu se snažit. Proběhne posledního prosince a z toho, co jsem z Bartyho dostal se zdá, že jakákoliv akce bude v mudlovské části Londýna. Je to vlastně docela chytré. Mudlové slaví konec roku, mají ohňostroje, jsou pod vlivem alkoholu, drog a jiných jejich omamných lektvarů. Nikdo ani nepostřehne skupinu podivných lidí v hábitech. A pokud nějaký mudla zemře, no co, všechno se dá svést na příliš bujaré oslavy Nového roku. Divím se, že Smrtijedům není divné, že Voldemort o mudlech ví. Normální čistokrevný kouzelník téměř ani netuší jak takový prostý mudla vypadá. A samozvaný Pán zla, který nejspíš sám smrtijedí akce plánuje, o mudlech ví víc než dost. Není to smrtijedům divné? Přeci jej následují pro čistotu krve a magie, ne?_

 _03.01.1980_

 _Musel jsem si trochu urovnat myšlenky a dojmy, než jsem začal být schopný o tom nějak napsat._

 _Poslední den v roce jsem spolu s Bartym, Rabastanem a Evanem odešel ze Zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Před hradem se k nám, na můj vkus až moc nápadně, připojilo několik sedmáků z Havraspáru a Nebelvíru, pár šestých ročníků ze Zmijozelu, jeden pátý rok z Havraspáru a tuším dvě dívky ze šestého ročníku z Nebelvíru. Na to, jak se Nebelvírská kolej ráda tváří tolerantně, tak na setkání s fanatikem jich šlo víc než dost._

 _Ze školních pozemků jsme se dostali pomocí několika přenášedel. Objevili jsme se hromadně v rozlehlé hale očividně kdysi významného panského sídla. Nejsem puntičkář, ale řekl bych, že sídlo postrádá velké množství domácích skřítků, kteří by se o něj starali. Ne snad, že by to tam bylo zanešené pavučinami a špínou, ale bylo znát, že sídlo není udržované a trvale obydlené. Když jsem se odtamtud vrátil udělal jsem nějaký výzkum a zjistil jsem, že panství kdysi patřilo Xanthe Gauntové, to bylo v šestnáctém století. V hale na nás čekali Smrtijedi. Smrtijedy si už snad nikdo nemůže splést s nuznými rádoby bojovníky za jakási pochybná práva. Ne, myslím, že Voldemort opravdu buduje armádu a to se vším všudy. Zatím mi ale přijdou takoví neorganizovaní. Všichni měli černé hábity a na obličejích masky. Různorodé masky, někteří očividně velice popustili uzdu své fantazie. I na hábitech bylo vidět, že ne každý se spokojí s obyčejným tuctovým černým hábitem, který o něm nic neprozradí. Ne, na některých jsem viděl draze vypadající spony, místy i ozdůbky s rodovými prvky. Jestli hábity a masky mají sloužit k anonymitě, tak zatím jejich nositelé odvádí dost bídnou práci._

Harry se zamyslel. Od Siriuse, který to věděl od Snape, věděl, že smrtijedi mají několik typ masek. Většina z nich ale nosila bílé nic neříkající masky. Bylo možné, že od dob, kdy Regulus šel na své první setkání s Voldemortem, se situace takhle změnila? V duchu Harry téměř mohl vidět smrtijedí setkání, na kterém se hlasuje o barvě a stylu masek. Uchechtl se. Bylo mu jasné, že Voldemort o tom nejspíš rozhodl sám, maximálně s nějakým našeptávačem typu Malfoy. Přesto se mu líbila představa, že i Voldemort musí se svými následovníky řešit obyčejné a někdy i trapné záležitosti.

 _Smrtijedi nás nové odváděli. Stejně tak i ostatní, kteří ještě navštěvovali školu a dle všeho tak nebyli úplnými členy Voldemortových řad. Takže, zdá se, že někteří, jako třeba Barty, ještě nepřijali něco, čemu ostatní říkají Znamení zla. Ta noc měla sloužit k setkání nováčků a později, kdy už všechny nové tváře odešly, měli ti ostatní, kteří ještě nenosili Voldemortovo znamení, jej přijmout. Moc netuším, co si pod tím mám představit. Samozřejmě jsem to ani zatím nezjistil, protože před oním rituálem jsem musel setkání opustit._

 _Smrtijedi nás dovedli do jiné místnosti, snad to kdysi býval společenský salonek. Teď to místo ovládl chlad. A tam stál. Lord Voldemort, samozvaný Pán zla a nejmocnější Temný pán na Zemi. Všichni z něj byli paf. Nechápu to. Ano, je krásný, je přitažlivý, má kolem sebe auru moci a temnoty. Má takový ten temný zlověstný úsměv, o kterém se nedá říct, jestli v příští minutě někoho zabije nebo pomiluje. Je charismatický, to určitě. Ale... Nějak nevím. Možná kdybych byl prostým studentem a nezažil věci, které jsem už zažil, tak by mě uhranul, okouzlil, následoval bych ho a na nic bych se neptal. Jenže to už nejsem. Nejsem prostým kouzelníkem a vidím za přetvářku. Voldemort může horovat o tom, jak chce zachránit čistokrevný magický svět, jak mu jde o naše dobro, o dobro příštích generací, o spravedlnost, o pokoření mudlovského světa – to řekl jen tak mimochodem, i když mám obavu, že po nesmrtelnosti je to jeho hlavní cíl. Všichni se tváří, jakoby mu to opravdu věřili. Ne ti, kteří již nosí smrtijedí masku, v očích některých jsem mohl přečíst pochyby._

 _Voldemort není vzhledově můj typ, ano už jsem přišel na to, že mám určitý typ. Voldemort má dlouhé lehce vlnité tmavé vlasy, možná jsou černé, zase tak blízce jsem si jej neprohlížel. Není výrazně vysoký, což bych u vůdce možná i očekával. Ale není ani malý, spíš takový obyčejný. Výrazné jsou jeho oči. Nejsou přirozené. Dřív měl určitě normální oči, modré, hnědé, jakékoliv, ale přirozené. Teď má krvavě rudé. Netuším zda je to následek nějaké magie, rituálu, nebo si je změnil schválně. Nemá ani lidské zorničky, spíš jako kočka či had. Nejspíš se opravdu snažil, aby svým zevnějškem dával najevo hrůzu. Hlavně z tváří některých mladších spolužáků jsem zjistil, že to fungovalo. Má je ale strach z něj přilákat do jeho řad?_

 _Voldemort mluvil a mluvil a mluvil, občas mu nějaký smrtijed přizvukoval nebo aspoň přikyvoval. Víceméně se nám snažil vemluvit, že s jeho cíli souhlasíme, že v ně věříme a že stejně jako on budeme ochotni za ně bojovat a možná se i obětovat. Na závěr vysoko u stropu vyčaroval to, že mu říká Znamení zla. Zelenkavá obrovská lebka se stejně zbarveným hadem vylézající z jejích úst. A pak jen tak mimochodem, kdy už jsme se téměř měli mít na odchodu a v sídle zůstávali jen Smrtijedi a ti, kteří se jimi měli v té noci stát, zavolal svého mazlíčka. Obrovitý had by sám o sobě byl zastrašující, ale co nejspíš mnoho z nových tváří nakonec přiměje přidat se na jeho stranu je schopnost, kterou při té příležitosti ukázal. Hadí jazyk. Každý uvěří tomu, že potomek samotného Salazara Zmijozela je tím pravým, který do magického světa vrátí čistotu._

 _Setkání nebylo to, co mě donutilo se zamýšlet. Byl to Barty, který se druhý den zdál divným. A pak po dlouhém naléhání jsem zjistil proč. Znamení zla, které s velkou pompou noví smrtijedi přijali a tím se Voldemortovi zavázali je něco temného, zlověstného, svazujícího. Je to magický závazek, je to něco, co spaluje duši a stravuje srdce. Bere si energii z magického jádra a nejspíš jí předává k tvůrci Znamení, k Voldemortovi. Barty mi řekl, že Znamení se musí vzít dobrovolně. Ano, aby magický závazek správně fungoval, musí být dobrovolný. Pochybuji, že někdo z těch, kteří závazek přijali o tom dopředu věděli. Má Lucius stejné Znamení jako ostatní? S jeho ambicema? Musel šílet, když zjistil, co kouzlo ve Znamení způsobuje._

 _Než jsem z Bartyho dostal celou pravdu o tom, jak Znamení dostal a jaký je to pocit, chvíli to trvalo. Barty jakoby se nechtěl přiznat k tomu, že stát se Smrtijedem nemusel být jeho nejlepší nápad. Zvláště, když uvážil, že to nedělá pro nějakou osvětu a víru v nadřazenost čisté krve. To by ostatně ani nemohl, mám takový dojem, že v rodě ze strany jeho matky je nějaký mudlovská krev. Každopádně to není důležité. Důležité je, že rituál vypálení Znamená zla dost bolí a nejen to, bolí svázání magie, závazek Voldemortovi. Navíc to vypadá, že ani potom bolest úplně neustane, je tam jako připomínka toho, že od nositele někdo odčerpává jeho magii Musím to celé zvážit. Stojí to za to riziko? Je nějaká šance, že zrovna já najdu způsob, jak se v budoucnu Znamení zbavit? Nemohu si dovolit, aby mě nějaká svázání s Voldemortem omezovalo. Ale stát se Smrtijedem je nejsnadnější cesta, nejlepší možnost jak ochránit Jacka. Nevím jak to bude v budoucnu, jestli já a Jack, bude Já a Jack. Jestli mě vůbec bude chtít. Jestli naše budoucnost bude lepší, když budeme spolu. Ale abychom měli šanci, nesmím dopustit, aby Voldemort dostal možnost Jackovi sebrat jeho nesmrtelnost._

 _ **Pozn.** : _V mé mysli je Voldemort stále lidsky vypadající a to až do doby než u Potterů padne a pak se zrodí jako monstrum. Mám za to, že smrtijedí masky nebývaly vždy bílé. V tomto okamžiku Voldemort ještě není v přímé válce, nemá takové množství následovníků, aby bylo třeba je barevně rozlišovat. Vše přijde s časem...

Mám ještě hrozné množství informaci o Regulovi, které musím nacpat do Harryho posledních školních dní.


	82. Chapter 82

**Napříč časem –**

 _10.01.1980_

 _Barty je čím dál tím víc znepokojený Znamením zla a jeho působením na jeho magii. Na druhou stranu mě Bartyho znepokojení dost těší. Mám tak možnost testovat na jeho Znamení možné kletby na neutralizaci. Začal jsem s tím hned. Vím, že Voldemort bude do pár měsíců chtít rozhodnutí všech nováčků, kteří na silvestra byli přítomni. Musím se stát Smrtijedem a tím pádem musím přijmout Znamená zla. A co víc, musím do udělat dobrovolně. A abych to mohl udělat, musím do té doby zjistit, jak se později Znamení bez problémů zbavit._

 _19.01.1980_

 _Dnes mi při snídani přišel dopis. To není úplně obvyklá věc. Chodí mi Denní Věštec a velice zřídka dopis od matky. Dnes to ale nebyl ten případ. Přišel mi dopis od samozvaného Lorda Voldemorta. Proč? Proč mě? Není na mě nic zvláštního. Myslím si, že je za tím Lucius a jeho podivná potřeba mě zahrnovat do jeho budoucnosti. Za šest dní je další setkání Smrtijedů, na kterém se očekává, že se spolu s Rabastanem přijmu Znamení zla a stanu se tak věrným následovníkem. Rabastan, k mému nemalému překvapení, nepřijal Znamení spolu s Bartym a Evanem. Nejspíš od svého bratra věděl co přesně přijetí Znamení znamená. No, mé rozhodnutí je jasné. Bohužel jsem zatím nepřišel na to, jak se Znamení zbavit, ale něco vymyslím, holt později, ale... Co nadělám. Třeba už bych pak nedostal příležitost stát se Smrtijedem a to by mé plány mohlo dost zkomplikovat._

Harry si povzdechl. Věděl, že Regulus přijme Znamení zla, už se s tím i smířil, dokonce chápal Regulovy pohnutky. Zjistil ale, že zatím v téhle jediné věci se do mladého Blacka neumí vcítit. Neuměl si představit jaké do je vědět, že musí přijmout Znamení, které jej bude nějak omezovat, brát mu jeho moc. A ani si to představovat nechtěl. Chápal Regula, chápal proč to dělá, ale obával se, že kdyby on sám stál před podobným rozhodnutím, zachoval by se jinak. Nebo možná ne. Kdyby na Jackově místě byl Draco, možná by se pro něj taky obětoval, ale... Obával se, že není tak statečným, za jakého ho okolí mělo. Regulův deník ho často přiměl k tomu, aby o sobě pochyboval. Mladý Black různé věci zmiňoval jen tak mimochodem. Něco udělal, dokázal, ale psal o tom, jako by o nic nešlo, jako by nebyl nikým výjimečným. I teď psal, že nechápe Voldemorta a jeho náhlý zájem o jeho osobu, jistě, Voldemort nevěděl kým opravdu Regulus byl a jakou moc měl, takže tohle nemohl být důvod, proč o něj stál, ale... Ale něco z toho musel mocný kouzelník jako Voldemort poznat. Možná jen viděl potenciál. Určitě za tím nemohl být jen Malfoy a jeho posedlost mladým Blackem.

„Co se tak tváříš?" zamračil se na Harryho Sirius. Potter spolu s Dracem trávili odpoledne ve Snapeových komnatách. Lektvarista seděl kousek opodál a vyhodnocoval závěrečné školní práce prvním až čtvrtým ročníkům. Přitom se stihl mračit na Siriuse, který dle něj práce žáků vyhodnotil až příliš shovívavě a zázračně rychle. Harry i na vzdálenost ke stolu, u kterého měl Snape rozložené eseje, viděl, kterak se pergameny plní rudým písmem přísného profesora. Opravdu byl rád, že jeho NKÚ nemá Snape ve svých rukách a i když se to Snapeovi moc nelíbilo, Harry byl rád, že manžel jeho kmotra nebyl přítomný u jeho zkoušek.

„Přemýšlím tak o Regulovi."

„Jak jinak," poznamenal Draco a ani se neobtěžoval zvednout zrak od hromádky prváckých esejí, které mu Snape přesunul, aby mu s nimi jako excelentní student pomohl.

„Právě chce přijmout Znamení zla," vysvětlil Harry k Siriusovi. Už svému kmotrovi řekl o důvodu toho, proč se mladý Black rozhodl vstoupit do řad smrtijedů.

„Dobře, to jsi věděl, tak nad čím přemýšlíš?" Sirius byl zmatený. Už si za ten rok zvykl, že se Harry stal jeho mladším bratrem posedlý. Ani mu to už tolik nevadilo. Někdy měl pocit, že Harry ano nemluví o Regulovi. Že je to někdo jiný, cizí. Přeci není možné, aby jeho vlastní malý bratr prožil tolik věcí ještě jako dítě a on o tom nevěděl?

„Regulus mi někdy přijde, jako že... Určitě ví o tom, jak je mocný a že až se stane plnohodnotným necromancerem, tak bude ještě mocnější, ale někdy mám pocit, že si tolik nevěří."

„Proč myslíš?"

„Tak," pokrčení rameny. „Smrtijedem se stane, aby ochránil Jacka. To zní sice pěkné, určitě to zní jako by víc věřil ve svou sílu než v Jackovu. Na druhou stranu to zní, jakoby si myslel, že Jack stojí za záchranu víc než on."

„Myslíš, že se Regulus obětuje?"

„Jo, vědomě. Určitě. Nechápu to. Je mocný a ví o tom, přesto není sebevědomý."

„Další věc, kterou máte společnou," dodal Draco.

„To není pravda," zamračeně.

„Když myslíš," ušklíbnutí.

Harry se na Draca zaškaredil. „Každopádně. Teď psal o tom, že mu Voldemort napsal dopis-"

„Cože?!" Snape vzhlédl od studentských prací. „Temný pán nikomu nepíše. Rozhodně ne nějakému studentíkovi."

„No, zdá se, že Regulovi napsal. Nepsal o všem, co mu psal, jen o tom, že má být další smrtijedí setkání a tam by měl přijmout Znamení zla."

„Hm..." Snape se dál mračil.

„Ale Regulus si myslí, že za tím je Malfoy," dodal Harry.

„To je možné," povzdechl si Sirius. „Jestli někdo kromě tebe věří, že je Regulus naživu, je to právě Lucius Malfoy."

„Co?"

„Jo, když jsme byli ve Starostolci, kvůli hlasování, tak tam byl a měl takové narážky..."

„Myslíš, že ví něco, co my ne?" zajímal se Harry. Black šlehl pohledem po Dracovi, očividně plavovlasému mladíkovi stále ještě plně nedůvěřoval. „Je to možné," opatrně. „Pokud Regulus žije a pokud je snad s tím tajemný Jackem, tak doufám, že se na Lucius za ty roky náležitě připravili. Lucius je... Uhm... Stejně jako Voldemort stojí o nesmrtelnost, tak Malfoy stojí o Regula. Možná i více, když uvážíme, že ani Regulova smrt ho té posedlosti nezbavila..."

„Regulus není mrtvý!"

„Možná..." povzdechnutí. Black už se naučil, že na tohle téma nemá smysl se s Harrym bavit. Navíc jak se znal, tak věděl, že čím více by se o Regulovi s Harrym bavil, tím více by podlehl jeho vizi a začal by věřit, nebo aspoň doufat, že Regulus stále žije.

Potter si povzdechl. Ještě dva roky školy a pak bude moci jít a Regula najít a Siriusovi tak dokázat, že měl celou dobu pravdu.

 _29.01.1980_

 _Ano, oficiálně jsem nyní Smrtijedem. Nebo ne tolik oficiálně, většina lidí o tom neví, což je asi dobře, ale... Před čtyřmi dny jsme s Rabastanem a Sommersem, šestým rokem z Havraspáru, předstoupili před Voldemorta a jeho již označené smrtijedy a zařadili se mezi ně. Kromě náš ještě Peter Pettigrew, zvláštní, měl jsem za to, že ten je označený už dávno. Určitě se se skupinou těch, kteří již smrtijedy byli stýkal už několik let. Kromě nás byl přítomen ještě Lavre. Ale ten stejně jako zástupce vlkodlaků nebude označen. Voldemort sbírá spojence, hlavně vlkodlaky a upíry, ale ostatní stvoření budou jistě brzo následovat. Nezdá se, že by měl nějaké silné odpůrce. To si opravdu ještě nikdo nevšiml, že se něco děje? Že se někdo připravuje na válku?_

 _Rabastan stejně jako Barty mi nepřijde moc přesvědčený, ale jde za bratrem a Evanem. Znamení přijal dobrovolně, spíš odevzdaně. Sommers je takový aktivní Havraspár, divím se, že se rozhodl přidat se mezi Smrtijedy, přeci jen ještě by mohl počkat a nikdo by na něj nemohl naléhat. Pettigrew je oproti tomu pravým opakem. Na svůj věk stále ustrašený trochu hloupý Nebelvír. Vlastně se divím, že je v Nebelvíru. I když co by dělal v jiné koleji? Na Mrzimor není dostatečně dobrý, pozitivní, správný, na Havraspár nemá dost znalostí ani žádný speciální talent. Na Zmijozel není dost mazaný, ambiciózní ani poznamenaný. A Nebelvír... Moudrý klobouk při zařazování Pettigrewa musel mít hodně těžkou práci._

 _Setkání se konalo na stejném místě jako setkání na konci roku. Opět Gauntovo staré sídlo. Osobně mám za to, že za tu dobu, co to tady Smrtijedi obývají s tím místem už něco mohli udělat. Jistě, zatím jsou to jen malá armádka, která nic pořádného nedokázala, ale jednou možná budou potřebovat nějaké reprezentativní místo a tohle sídlo jím rozhodně není. Jak si může Voldemort myslet, že získá mocné spojence, když je uvítá v zanešeném domě? Ani bych se nedivil, kdyby se v tmavých koutech skrývala nějaká havěť._

 _Nejspíš jsem si sídlo dost znechuceně prohlížel, protože ještě před začátkem obřadu mě Barty nenápadně upozornil na to, abych se o ničem nezmiňoval a mimo vyzvání nemluvil a raději ani kdybych byl vyzván k řeči se příliš neprojevoval. Jakobych se někdy nějak nevhodně projevoval!_

 _Obřad byl celkem zajímavý. Celkem... Z Voldemorta je cítit silná magie, je mi jasné, že to bude to ono hlavní, co většinu Smrtijedů k němu vábí._

 _Stáli jsme v řadě vedle sebe s Voldemortem před námi. Smrtijedi stáli v půlkruhu za námi a po stranách. Zajímalo by mě, jak Znamení přijímali ti první, kdy k tomu ještě nebylo třeba publika._

 _Voldemort pronesl krátkou řeč, spíš byl posměšný k jiným principům, k mudlům... Při prvním setkání se dost držel zpátky, teď se o tolik víc projevoval jako antimudlofil. Prohlašoval věci, se kterými člověk musí souhlasit, jakože by každý mudla, který vztáhne ruku na magický lid měl být popraven nebo minimálně potrestán, to se nyní bohužel neděje. Magický svět nemá zákony vztahující se na mudly. Stejně tak prohlašoval, že děti z mudlovských rodin by měly být přijímány do magické společnosti za určitých jasně daných podmínek a stejně tak by měli být vzděláni jejich nejbližší příbuzní, určitě ti, kteří se přijetím dětí o magickém světě dozví. Na druhou stranu ale mluvil o jasné nadřazenosti magického světa, o potrestání mudlomilců, o vyloučení motáků._

 _Nemohu s čistým svědomím souhlasit se vším, co řekl. Magický lid je mocnější než mudlové, ale mudlové mají účinnější zbraně. Jak se tedy tak snadno dá určit kdo je nadřazenější? A morálně? Pochybuji že je někdo na vyšší úrovni. Mudly nemám rád, nijak se tím netajím. Ale kouzelníky nemám o moc radši. A zabíjet kouzelníka jen proto, že se zamiluje do mudly? Proč? Jack je mudla, zasloužím si snad být potrestán za to, že ho snad jednou budu milovat a on možná mě?_

 _Jsem Black a moje matka je velkou obdivovatelkou a podporovatelkou samozvaného Temného pána. Myslím, že to je hlavní důvod, proč mě nepodezírá. Nebo možná podezírá všechny a já mám právě teď nejméně důvodů jej zradit a stavět vlastní cíle._

 _Znamená zla je něco, no, nečekaného. Na pohled vypadá jako tetování, ale provedení je spíš podobné vypálení. A ano, bolí to. Vytváření na kůži bolelo, ale ta bolest, která přetrvává je daleko horší, ne větší, ale to vědomí, že je stálá... Když Voldemort vyvolal Znamení Zla ve vzduchu vypadalo to snadno a rychle. Na kůži ne. Bylo to dlouhé, dlouhé a dlouhé... Voldemort pronášel slova v hadí řeči, hůlku měl přitom zabodnutou do mého odhaleného předloktí. Z jeho hůlky velice pomalu vycházela černá linie, která se mi vypalovala do kůže a pozvolna vytvářela obraz lebky s hadem v imitaci jazyka. Ze Znamení je cítit temná energie. Nevím samozřejmě, jaká slova Voldemort v hadí řeči pronášel, ale myslím, že jde o zaklínadlo, které zabraňuje tomu, aby si smrtijedi Znamení sami odstranili. Nic složitějšího za tím nebude. To, že je zaklínadlo v hadí řeči komplikuje nalezení protikouzla. Ale řekl bych, že na zbytek školního roku nemám nic důležitého, takže nalezení způsobu odstranění Znamení bude mou prioritou._

Potter se lehce zamračil, doufal, že Regulus rituál nových smrtijedů nějak víc zaznamená, ale nejspíš to pro mladého Blacka nemělo takový význam, aby se tím nějak víc zabýval. Navíc se zdálo, že Voldemort ještě nebyl na tak šikmé ploše, ještě nejspíš nezabíjel mudly, i když o tom očividně už bez zábran mluvil. Jeho přerod ve vraždícího psychopata se musel udát zničeho nic a velice rychle. Přeci jen, když uvážil, že na podzim roku 1981 Voldemort pro tu konkrétní válku zanikl, tak už neměl moc času na projevení se. Možná jen Regulus do některých věcí ještě tolik neviděl. Přeci jen Voldemorta viděl podruhé v životě a Regulův výrazný skepticismus ohledně Temného pána mu jistě nepomáhal v tom, aby viděl výrazné prvky. Regulus o Voldemortovi často psal jako o 'samozvaném', nejspíš jej podceňoval a tím pádem ani jeho temnotu a zlo nemohl vidět v takovém rozměru. Nebo se možná do konce roku něco stalo, co Voldemorta tak prudce změnilo. Nebo ho prostě jen možná dohnalo jeho šílenství.

 _03.02.1980_

 _Měl jsem za to, že najít protikouzlo na Znamení zla bude obtížné. No, ještě jsem ho nenašel. Ale Bael slíbil, že se na ten problém podívá a že určitě něco najde. Konečně se začal projevovat jako můj spojenec, aspoň. Jinak, doslechl jsem se, že Voldemort určité své následovníky testuje. Takovým divným poněkud znepokojivým způsobem. Dá jim dar a dle toho, jak s ním naloží vyhodnotí jejich věrnost k němu. Příští setkání má být tenhle víkend a co jsem tak slyšel, tak dar má dostat Severus. Severuse jsem na minulém setkání jen zahlédl. Jak má každý smrtijed svou vlastní unikátní masku, tak není těžké některé poznat a pak si je zapamatovat. Severusova maska není právě umělecké dílo, na rozdíl od Luciuse. Luciuse díky jeho jasně snobské a honosné masce poznám snadno a mohu se tak od něj držet daleko. Severuse jsem taky poznal hned, snadno jsem tak zjistil, že je ve skupince těch, kteří jsou k Voldemortovi blíž než ostatní. Možná to je ten důvod, proč se jej samozvaný Temný pán rozhodl otestovat. Darem, jak Barty tak laskavě zjistil, jsou lidé. Většinou ti, kteří smrtijedovi v minulosti nějak ublížili nebo mu křivdili._ _Lucius má údajně slíbeno dostat darem bratry Prewettovi. I když u Luciuse nejspíš nepůjde o test jako o opravdový dar. A Severus... Netuším kdo všechno Severusovi v minulosti ublížil. Doufám, že to nebude můj bratr. Vím, že on a Severus měli nějaké problémy. Nerad bych volil mezi tím v budoucnu moci zachránit Jacka a nyní zachránit Siriuse._

Zelenooký Nebelvír zavřel deník. Pro dnešek měl dost. Věděl, že bratří paní Weasleyové zemřeli ke konci první války s Voldemortem, že je zabili smrtijedi. Nyní se ale zdálo, že jejich smrt byla už dávno předtím naplánovaná. A pak ta věc se Snapeem. Jen doufal, že stejně jako si Regulus odpustil popisky přijímání Znamení zla, tak si odpustí i tohle, pokud toho tedy bude přítomen.

 **Pozn.** : Poslední dobou z kapitol nemám úplně nejlepší pocit. Vím, že z části je to způsobeno mou problematickou klávesnicí, která odmítá psát tak rychle jak bych potřebovala. Ale z části... No, doufám, že jde jen o můj pocit a že brzo zmizí. Každopádně četla jsem si osnovu a jsem nadšená z některých věcí, které ještě přijdou :-)


	83. Chapter 83

**Napříč časem –**

 _14.02.1980_

 _Včera bylo setkání Smrtijedů. Trochu jsem očekával, že některé věci si Voldemort nechá na magické svátky. Ale Imbolc proběhl pokojně a nějak pochybuji, že na březen má něco v plánu. Mám za to, že Voldemort nemá tradice v krvi a i když se třeba ze začátku snažil, tak to nebere jako něco důležitého. Je v tom tak vidět, že není čistokrevný a že nevyrůstal v magickém světě. Každopádně včera dostal Severus svůj dar. A nejen on, pokud se to tak dá říct. Tobiasu Snapeovi včera bylo šedesát let. Víc mu už ani nikdy nebude. Voldemort v nějaké špinavé mudlovské hospodě Severusova otce našel a spolu s některými dalšími smrtijedy jej dovlekl do Gauntova sídla, před Severuse. Myslím, že Severus dopředu trochu tušil, koho dostane darem, nebo možná doufal? Nevím. Severus se svým otcem měli dost špatný vztah, přesto mám za to, že musí být těžké jen tak zabít vlastního rodiče. No, Voldemortovi to nejspíš problémy nedělalo. Samozřejmě se nic oficiálně neví, ale po Gellertově odhalení o Voldemortově mudlovském původu jsem trochu pátral a je zvláštní, že tři poslední členové Riddleho rodu byli zavražděni ve stejný čas a ze zmatené mudlovské zprávy je téměř jisté, že šlo o Smrtící kletbu._

 _Smrtijedi stále mají rozdílné oblečení, až se má pozice trochu usadí, tak budu muset na toto téma nadhodit s někým řeč. Není možné, aby anonymita byla zajištěna rozlišností._

 _Netuším dle čeho Voldemort vybírá komu dá dar a koho tímto způsobem bude testovat. Severus by možná svého otce časem sám vyhledal a pomstil se mu za cokoliv, co mu starý Snape udělal. Takže Severus nebyl dar ani tolik překvapený, jako spíš... Přišel mi nejistý. Myslím, že předtím ještě nikoho nezabil, kdo ví zda vůbec viděl někoho umírat. A mučení? To šlo nejspíš úplně mimo něj. Možná to bylo TO co Voldemort testoval. Zda je Severus něčeho takového vůbec schopný._

 _Tobias Snape byl odporné stvoření. Jestli čistokrevný magický lid potká mudly jako byl on, pak není divu, že tak snadno mudlovský svět odsoudí k zániku._

 _Starý Snape je snad to nejhorší, co jeho generace mohla zplodit a je jedno zda je to mudla nebo kouzelník. Myslím, že tušil co se s ním stane. Možná mu to bylo jedno, možná opravdu chtěl své poslední minuty využít k tomu, aby naposledy potupil svého jediného syna. Snape vykřikoval sprosté fráze, trochu si myslím, že ani nemusel být tak opilý jak byl, aby se takhle choval. Někteří lidi mají v sobě takovou nelidskost. Nebo možná je právě tohle odpudivé chování známkou lidskosti. Jaký jiný tvor než člověk se chová tak neuvěřitelně špatně._

 _Severus je takový hodně citlivý. Nebo ne citlivý, to je asi špatné slovo. Nevím jak bych se zachoval na jeho místě, samozřejmě. Naši rodiče nebyli špatní, byli jen někdy příliš zaneprázdněný vlastními problémy. Sirius by se asi divil, jak někteří rodiče mohou být zlí a hrozní, nejspíš by si pak přestal stěžovat na vlastní. Každopádně, i kdyby naši rodiče byli tak špatní jako Severusův otec, tak nevím zda bych měl dost sil na to, abych je zabil. Severus se zdál být, no, nevím jakým slovem přesně vyjádřit jeho chování. Vím, že jeho otec nebyl milý ani k Eileen, koneckonců jeho vinou se s nimi rod Princů nestýkal. Možná to Severus mohl brát jako pomstu za matku, i když zemřela na Dračí neštovice, přesto se jí kvůli Tobiasovi nestalo žádné péče. A nejen to, co jsem tak pochopil, tak Severus neměl ani možnost se s matkou před tím, než zemřela rozloučit. Věděl, že je na tom zle, nikdo kromě jejích blízkých o její nemoci nevěděl, ale se Severusem si musela být blízká. Tobias je nenechal se rozloučit. Sotva Severus vyšel ze školy, tak už v rodném domě nebyl vítán. Se Severusem si nejsme tak blízcí, aby mi něco z toho řekl, ale smrtijedí tamtamy fungují spolehlivě._

 _Přesto všechno Severus váhal. Váhal, když měl pozvednout hůlku a toho špinavého mudlu mučit. Odvracel zrak, když ho mudla před ostatními hrubě osočoval, když na něj křičel ty nejhorší nadávky. Vypadalo to, že se víc obává toho, že by mudlova slova někdo mohl použít proti němu. Přitom ve většině tváří kolem bylo vidět jasné znechucení samotným mudlou. Severus to vidět nemohl, mimo nejistého pohledu na starého Snapea klopil zrak k zemi. Téměř ani na Voldemorta se nepodíval, když ho oslovil, když po něm chtěl, aby zkusil tu či onu kletbu. Severus má jistě velké teoretické znalosti černé magie. Ale je to světlý kouzelník a vzhledem k tomu, že nemohl mít moc času temnou magii praktikovat, tak jeho kletby neměly požadovanou sílu. Severus je skvělý v lektvarech, k jeho smůle nemůže dál pokračovat v Alchymii, ale i lektvary jsou důležitým odvětvím. Třeba by Voldemort, možná s trochou pomoci, mohl přijít na to, že Severus je lepší jako Mistr lektvarů než jako bojovník._

 _Zabít Tobiase Snapea trvalo dlouhý předlouhý čas. A rozhodně ne proto, že by se Severus nějak snažil. Mám za to, že Severus nevěděl o všech kouzlech, které mu Voldemort našeptával, co dělají. Určitě ne. Severus není ten typ, který by měl žaludek na to někoho zaživa stáhnout z kůže. A není jediný, Pettigrew při tom pohledu vykřikl a skácel se k zemi. V jiné situaci by to bylo až vtipné. Nemám Pettigrewa rád. Ať si každý vybere jakou stranu chce, ať bojuje na jaké straně chce. Ale ať si nehraje na něco čím není. Nemám rád špiony. Pettigrew není špionem, o tom není pochyb, nemá na to dostatek kuráže. Ale stejně se před každým tváří, že je na jeho straně a to je dost ohavné jednání. Ne poprvé jsem přemýšlel o tom, zda bych neměl Siriusovi napsat o pochybné věrnosti jeho kamaráda. Ale pak... Musel bych mu napsat jak to vím a nejsem si jistý zda chci, aby lidé věděli o tom, že jsem se stal smrtijedem._

 _Utrpení Tobiase vrcholilo a Severus se neměl k tomu, aby ho dorazil. Kdo ví, jak dlouho bychom stáli v kruhu a sledovali křičícího mudlu, kterak dodělává. Lysander byl ten, kdo to nevydržel a mudlu umlčel na vždy. Voldemort tím vývojem nebyl moc nadšený, nejspíš doufal, že tím, kdo mudlu zabije bude Severus. Osobně mám za to, že vzhledem k tomu, že to byl Severusův otec, tak Severus udělal víc než dost. Ani bych se mu možná nedivil, kdyby se po tomhle rozhodl, že už víc nechce být Smrtijedem a přinášet na lidi zkázu a smrt._

Harry se nejistě rozhlédl kolem. Opět seděl v Snapeových komnatách. Na konci školního roku se ukázalo, že to je jedno z mála klidným míst, kde si mohl bez obav z vyrušení číst. Dnes tu byl bez Draca, jen on a Sirius se Snapeem. Snape opět opravoval nějaké eseje, i když Harry si nemyslel, že jde o práce Bradavických žáků. Kdo ví, jestli Snape neměl ještě nějaké další studenty. Možná někoho, koho připravoval na Mistrovské zkoušky? To bylo pravděpodobné. Přeci jen ať byl Snape jakýkoliv, tak byl Mistr Lektvarů a jako takový mohl své znalosti předat nějakému jinému schopnému kouzelníkovi.

To, co se nyní Harry dočetl o Snapeově otci jej dost zneklidnilo. Samozřejmě věděl, že Smrtijedi zabíjeli, vraždili, mučili... Ale zabít vlastního otce bylo přeci jen něco trochu jiného než zavraždit bezejmenného mudlu. I když, Snape ho podle všeho nezabil, jen dovedl k neskutečnému utrpení. Zabil by ho nyní? Jako mladík na to očividně neměl dost silný žaludek. I když kdo ví, co za tím bylo. Třeba se Snape opravdu vyžíval v tom, že jeho otec křičel bolestí a neskutečně trpěl.

„Pottere," zavrčení. „Co chcete?"

„Nic..." opatrně.

„Zíráte na mě!"

Sirius zvědavě zvedl zrak od knihy, kterou četl a nyní těkal pohledem z Harryho na Severuse.

„Jen jsem... Tedy..." Harry znejistě. Měl by Snapeovi říct, co si právě přečetl? Nebral by to profesor jako zásah do jeho soukromí? Na druhou stranu nebyla to tak soukromá věc, když se toho účastnili všichni smrtijedi. S nejistým výrazem přesunul Regulův deník k Snapeovi.

Lektvarista se na Pottera chvíli dál mračil, než s povzdechem sáhl po deníku. Jeho tvář při čtení pozvolna bledla a ke konci, než deník hodil zpátky Nebelvírovi, byla nazelenalá. Snapeovi se během čtení určitě vybavily vlastní vzpomínky.

„Nevím, co vás překvapuje, Pottere. Věděl jste, že jsem byl smrtijed a už byste měl vědět, čeho jsou smrtijedi schopní," naštvaně. Přes jeho zlostná slova se mu třásly ruce, když ve spěchu sbíral pergameny a prakticky vyběhl z místnosti. Harry si povzdechl. Nechtěl, aby si Snape myslel, že ho snad teď bere jako něco méně. Nebo že je jím znechucený, nebo cokoliv, co ho napadlo. Spíš byl znechucený sám sebou. Z Regulova deníku se občas dozvěděl o Snapeovi, když byl studentem, dítětem, o tom jaký měl život, rodinu... Regulus bohužel nepsal o věcech moc do hloubky, nebo spíš psal o věcech, které zajímaly jeho, které zrovna řešil. O lidech kolem psal hodně málo a když o nich něco věděl, nejspíš to nepovažoval za tak tíživé, aby se svěřil deníku. Poslední dobou si Harry všímal, že Regulus čím dál tím víc nemá rád lidi. Jen doufal, že se tenhle jeho postoj časem změní. I když on se to nejspíš nedozví. Ne pokud Regulus opravdu zemře, nebo pokud... Ještě nenalistoval poslední stránku v deníku, i když byl zvědavý jaké je tam datum. Přesto věděl, že Regulus, i kdyby žil, musel s deníkem někdy přestat a ukrýt jej na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Harry by nejraději četl a četl až by se v deníku dočetl, že Regulus potkal jeho a Draca. To by mu naprosto vyhovovalo. A pak možná číst dál. Aby věděl, co přesně si o nich Regulus myslí. Stále si musel opakovat, že až Regula potká, pokud se tak stane, tak mladý Black bude dospělým mužem. Nebude to stejné, jako kdyby potkal mladíka z deníku.

Sáhl po deníku, jen aby zjistil, že v čase jeho zadumání se do Regulova zápisku začetl Sirius. Nejspíš ze zvědavosti toho, co Snapea tak rozhodilo.

„Siriusi?"

Black si povzdechl. „Věděl jsem, že z něj bude Smrtijed, ale číst o tom je zvláštní, znepokojivé," sklesle.

„Víš, že jeho důvody proto byly-"

„Každý měl nějaký důvod," ostře. „Faktem je, že byl smrtijed a určitě nebyl ušetřen toho, aby se účastnil mučení, zabíjení, tyranizování!"

„Siriusi-"

„Ne. Chápu to, jen... Možná, kdybys měl pravdu a Regulus dál žil, tak by mi to už nevadilo. Kdyby dál nepokračoval ve smrtijedí kariéře. Severus byl smrtijed," pokrčení rameny. „Měl pro to nějaký důvod a časem poznal, že to není dostatečný důvod. Změnil se. Každý může. Jen Regulus... Na rozdíl do naivních lidí, jako byl v té době Severus, tak Regulus dle všeho moc dobře věděl do čeho jde a co se po něm může chtít. Rozhodl se raději chránit jednoho člověka, který možná ani chránit nepotřeboval. Kolik lidí zemřelo proto, aby Regulus dosáhl svého cíle?"

„Většinou je nezabil za účelem je zabít," nejistě.

„Ne, přesto zemřeli."

„To i kvůli mně a nijak jsem to nezavinil, jsem proto špatný?"

„Co?" zmateně.

„Siriusi, lidi umírají, někdy se tomu dá zabránit a někdy ne."

„A někdy jsou potřeba oběti, že?" ušklíbnutí. „Někdy mám obavu, aby z tebe časem nebyl další Brumbál, pro kterého jeden život nic neznamená." S tím se Sirius zvedl a následoval svého manžela. Harry za ním nechápavě zíral. Kde se to v Siriusovi najednou vzalo? Stalo se snad něco, o čem nevěděl? Nedělal jim ředitel nějaké další problémy? Už si zvykl na to, že Snape se Siriusem taky mají nějaké problémy a starosti a nejsou zrovna dvakrát nadšeni, když o tom zjistí. Možná se bude muset zeptat Draca, u toho se zdál, že ví i to, s čím se mu nikdo nesvěřil.

 _20.02.1980_

 _Myslím, že to nebude trvat dlouho a budu mít rituální kletbu, která zabrání Znamení zla vysávat mojí energii. Pracujeme na tom s Baelem. Musíme to dělat opatrně. Kdyby se nám podařilo vytvořit kouzlo předtím než bych Znamení přijal, bylo by to snazší, ale takhle... Musíme to udělat tak, aby si Voldemort ničeho nevšiml, aby mu najednou nebylo divné, že od někoho nepřijímá žádnou magii. Naštěstí pro mě jsem ještě nedokončil školu. Sice jsme dospělý, ale dle Ministerstva kouzel a jejich zákonů nemám plnou míru zodpovědnosti nad svou magií, není tedy možné jí celou využít. Ani Voldemort, který se pomocí Znamení zla na mé jádro napojil není schopný zjistit kolik energie opravdu mám. Je to vlastně docela zvláštní zákon, který Ministerstvo má. Nemohou kontrolovat naši magii, mohou zjistit, když kouzelník provádí kouzlo na místě, kde jsou mudlové, ale nemohou zjistit, že to byl nedospělý kouzelník. Tedy... Mohou zjistit, že to byla hůlka nedospělého kouzelníka. Ale to mě nijak neomezuje vzhledem k tomu, že ta důležitá kouzla stejně neprovádím s hůlkou. I když jsem už uvažoval o tom, že by se mi náhradní hůlka docela hodila. Nedospělý, nebo myslím, že je braný hlavně nedostudovaný, kouzelník nemůže uzavírat právoplatné magické svazky. Myslím, že to bylo udělané hlavně proto, aby hlavy rodů nemohli provdávat své nedospělé děti bez jejich úplného souhlasu. Takže zákon nesvazuje nedospělého kouzelníka, ale svazuje toho, do by jeho magii chtěl nějak použít. V tomhle případě to omezuje Voldemorta, který plný přístup k magii svých nedospělých smrtijedů bude mít až po jejich dostudování. Netuším jak je to s těmi, kteří školu dokončí dříve, nejspíš se každý případ posuzuje zvlášť. A samozřejmě, tenhle zvláštní zákon je jen v Anglii, většina ostatních zemí není pro magické obyvatelstvo tak svazující._

Konečně si Harry přišel trochu chytřeji. Většinou, když Regulus psal o něčem z magického světa, o něčem, co každý čistokrevný věděl, ale už se to neobtěžovali říct mudlorozeným, tak netušil, která bije. Nyní ano. Po incidentu v druhém roce s Dobbym a ve třetím roce s tetou Marge, trochu pátral. Ministerstvo kouzel hromadně dávalo sledovací kouzlo na všechny nové hůlky bez ohledu na to zda si je koupí dítě nebo dospělý kouzelník. Dospělý kouzelník, samozřejmě ten, který o tom ví, jde na Ministerstvo a kouzlo nechá odstranit. Může to udělat sám, ale výsledek je stejný. Dítě dokud nedostuduje má hůlku sledovanou. Pokud se v mudlovských oblastech objeví nečekaný výboj magické energie, Ministerstvo zjišťuje kdo za tím je. Většinou jdou na kouzelníka, to byl Harryho případ v druhém roce, kdy Ministerstvo nemělo jak zjistit kdo v domě Dursleyů čaroval. Kdyby kouzlil hůlkou, zjistili by to, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak častá je u dětí náhodná magie, Ministerstvo nejspíš usoudilo, že o ní šlo i nyní. Harrymu tohle sledování přišlo dost zbytečné. Pokud někdo chtěl používat zakázanou magii, stačilo aby byl dostatečně silný na některý z druhů nevysledovatelné magie, jako je bezhůlková magie nebo krvavá magie. Nebo aby si opatřil ilegální hůlku, na které nikdy nebylo sledovací kouzlo. A nebo mohl být cizinec, jejich hůlky anglické Ministerstvo kouzel také nemohlo sledovat. To samozřejmě nebylo legální. Ministerstvo nad cizinci přimhouřilo oči, ale stále bylo vyžadováno, aby cizinec, který se v Anglii dlouhodobě vyskytoval měl zaregistrovanou hůlku nebo lépe v Anglii zakoupenou. Harry upřímně pochyboval, že to někdo udělal. Ministerstvo kouzel nemělo dostatečnou moc na to, aby tenhle podivný zákon plně vyžadovalo a jeho plnění sledovalo.


	84. Chapter 84

**Napříč časem - 84**

 **Pozn**.: **Velice děkuji za komentáře!**

Poslední dny mi nejde úplně pravidelně psát. Byla jsem zvyklá mít napsáno minimálně kapitolu dopředu. A teď píšu a hned dávám na net, což mě trochu znervózňuje, ale přes léto to asi jinak nepůjde. Takže opět upozorňuji, že možná nebudou pravidelné aktualizace, ale snažím se aby byly ;-)

-HPT-

 _27.02.1980_

 _Kouzla proti odčerpávání magie přes Znamení zla zkouším na Bartym. Myslím, že Voldemort asi něco tuší, poslední dobou se po Bartym tak divně dívá. Ale na mě podezření nemá, to je jisté. Jen nevím zda by bylo správné, kdyby Voldemort na to přišel, nechat vinu na Bartym. Náš vztah s Bartym poslední dobou je takový zvláštní. Už jsem opět spíš přátelé než milence. Občas po těžkém dni skončíme v jedné posteli, ale většinou se jen objímáme, laskáme. Mám za to, že Barty pomalu zjišťuje, že svět není tak skvělým a zábavným místem jak si do nedávna myslel. Potřebuje přítele, někoho, kdo ho utěší, ujistí ho, že budoucnost bude lepším místem, i když nejspíš k té skvělé budoucnosti povede trnitá cesta. Pravdou je, že Barty bude mít budoucnost, i kdyby ho potkalo cokoliv, ujistím se, aby nakonec skončil dobře. U Eugena jsem zklamal, dalšího přítele zemřít nenechám. Mluvil jsem o tom s Pandorou. Pandora je dobrá kamarádka, ale... Z jejích řečí tuším, že její život nebude tak dlouhý. Někdy se tváří, jakoby její osud už byl zpečetěn. Pokud vidoucí krev v jejích žilách jí udala brzký konec, co s tím mohu dělat? Musím zkusit ochránit aspoň Bartyho. Jednou, za mnoho let, budu určitě sám. Zbytek rodiny zemře, lidi si mě nebudou pamatovat, poznávat. Ale teď ještě ne. Dokud žije má generace, tak chci, aby mi někdo blízký zbyl. Je to sobecké?_

 _Včera Bael našel necromanceří rituál spojený s krátkou neverbální kletbou. Je to kletba, protože její efekt pro někoho kdo není necromancerem není moc dobrý. Bohužel to musím opět otestovat na Bartym. Nevím zda mu říct, že rituál jej místo k Voldemortovi připoutá ke mně...Každopádně snad už to bude opravdu fungovat, už snad ani nespočítám, kolik kouzel jsem zkusil a marně. Určitě to bude tím, že Voldemort čaroval v hadí řeči, kdo ví čím vším si Znamení zla pojistil._

 _28.02.1980_

 _Včera večer jsem úspěšně provedl rituál na Bartym. Určitě se to podařilo. Barty už necítí odtok jeho magie, i když mám za to, že pořádně se to pozná až po dokončení školy, kdy se naše magie odemkne. Dost lituji těch, kteří se ke smrtijedům přidali ještě na škole a netuší tak, jak velkou magickou mocí by mohli disponovat. No, i když možná horší to mají ti, kteří vědí jak velkou moc měli a kolik jí Voldemort sebral pro sebe. Bartyho Znamení na pohled vypadá stále stejně. S Baelem jsem pracovali na tom, aby u Znamení zůstala zachovaná pouze funkce přenášení a možnost Voldemortova volání. A lehká nepatrná bolest ve chvíli, kdy Voldemort přes Znamení bolest pošle, kdyby tomu tak bylo. Ale nepochybuji o tom, že někdo kdo se sám nazve Pánem zla bude mít na své následovníky i bič. Každopádně Bael navrhl, aby Znamení mělo po provedení rituálu jen tyto funkce, pro jistotu, kdyby Voldemort do Znamení zakomponoval ještě jiné věci mimo odebírání magie. Dnes provedu, bez Bartyho přítomnosti, rituál na sobě. Je lehce odlišný a nechci, aby u toho Barty byl, nemusí vědět všechno. Navíc ještě chci nechat nějaký čas, než mu sdělím, že sice není připoutaný k Voldemortovi , ale... No, kdo ví jestli v budoucnu jsem já ta lepší varianta. Upřímně jsem docela překvapený, jak rychle se podařilo rituál proti Znamení najít. Trochu mě to povzbudilo v tom, že až budu po škole a budu na to mít víc času, tak najdu i řešení k odstranění celého Znamení. Až jej jednou nebudu potřebovat._

Harryho napadlo, jaké to asi je mít Znamení zla. Jaký je to pocit, stále čekat a trnout kdy se Voldemort ozve, zda o sobě nedá vědět v nějakou nevhodnou chvíli. A jaké to asi muselo být pro obyčejné Smrtijedy, když zjistili, že jim Voldemort odčerpává jejich magii? Pozná to obyčejný řadový kouzelník? Regulus psal, že ti, kteří přijali Znamení na škole ani nevěděli jakou moc mohli bez Znamení mít. Byl to i Snapeův případ? Harry měl dojem, že jak Regulus, tak Draco se nejednou zmiňovali o tom, že Snape má sice světlou magii, ale poměrně silnou. Pokud byla silná nyní, jaká asi mohla být bez vlivu Znamení a Voldemorta? A jak bylo možné, že Pán zla odčerpával smrtijedům energii a přesto jej poradil kojenec? Nebo tedy... Harry nebyl naivní a větší význam než sobě dával své matce. Koneckonců dle Brumbála to byla její láska, která ho chránila. Mohla mít síla lásky takovou moc? To znělo dost nepravděpodobně. Na druhou stranu Regulus tolik věřil tomu, že jednou Jacka bude milovat a Jack jeho, že byl ochotný se pro něj stát Smrtijedem a za každou cenu jej ochránit. Harryho napadlo, že je na jednu stranu rád, že deník jednou skončí a on se možná nedozví o Regulově rozčarování z Jacka. Od chvíle, kdy se Regulus dozvěděl o Jackovi; kdy jeho budoucí partner už není někým tajeným neznámým, ale má i jméno a mladý Black ví, že opravdu žije, existuje; tak mu toho už dost obětoval. Harry se obával toho, že Jack nemusí být tak skvělý, jak si ho Regulus zjistil. Koneckonců byl to mudla. Regulus nemohl očekávat, že vše najednou pochopí a přijme.

 _02.03.1980_

 _Barty byl na setkání Smrtijedů. Ne vždy jsou na setkání zvaní všichni. Barty je s nimi déle, je logické, že je pozván na důležitější schůzky a to i v případě, že ze školy toho ještě nemůže moc ovlivnit. Barty mi trochu škodolibě oznámil, že se na mě ptal Lucius. A taky se zdálo, že Luciusův pochybný zájem si opět získal Voldemortovu pozornost. To je ta horší část. Barty si myslí, že Voldemort pro mě chystá test. Stejný jako pro Severuse. Nelíbí se mi to! Mám za to, že nemám nepřátele. Jistě, pár lidí, se kterými jsme si nepadli do noty, ale nepřátelé? Ne, určitě ne. Stejně jako nemám moc přátel, tak určitě nemám ani nepřátele. Aspoň si to myslí, může být snad někdo kdo mě tak velice nesnáší? Jenže stála by mě jeho nenávist za to, abych ho zabil? Protože to je určitě to, co po mě Voldemort bude chtít. Přemýšlím a netuším. Mohl bych chtít zabít Luciuse. Ano, za to co mi udělal k němu cítím zášť. Jenže pochybuji, že právě jeho smrt má Voldemort v plánu. Pak kdo jiný? Hlavně kdo takový, aby o něm Voldemort věděl?_

 _15.03.1980_

 _Na rovnodennost Voldemort svolává setkání všech Smrtijedů. Barty si myslí, že ten den dostanu svůj dar. Stále jsem ještě nepřišel na to, kdo by to mohl být. Jen doufám, že nebudu nějak nepříjemně překvapen. Musím si udržet smrtijedí masku, pokud možno jí musím ještě vylepšit. Voldemort si musí myslet, že jsem jeden z nejvěrnějších, jinak jeho tajemství a plány nezjistím. Takže vlastně nezáleží na tom, koho mi dá darem, zabiju kohokoliv, pro Jacka..._

Ne, ne, to bylo špatně. Harry zamračeně hleděl na zápisek. Co si Regulus myslel? Nemůže takhle bezhlavě ochraňovat někoho, koho ani nezná? Co když Jack bude nějaký parchant, co když mu na Regulovi nebude záležet, co když... Co když za všechny ty oběti nestojí. Harry stále cítil spojení s Regulem i Jackem, nebo s těmi, o kterých si myslel, že by to mohli být Regulus a Jack. S dalšími dvěma vyvolenými. Bylo tedy možné, že jsou spolu? Že jsou šťastní? Mohl nakonec Regulus najít štěstí? Protože do teď se nezdálo, že by ho moc měl. Jistě, měl úspěch, dařilo se mu, ale opravdové nevinné štěstí..?

V téhle době, kdy Regulus už sice byl starší než Harry, ale stále to byl vrstevník, k němu Harry měl ochranitelské tendence. Stále si musel opakovat, že jestli, nebo doufal až, Regula potká, mladý Black bude dospělý, životem protřelý, zkušený muž.

 _22.03.1980_

 _Setkání smrtijedů bylo zajímavé. Nebo spíš, nebylo stejně zbytečné jako ty předchozí. Lucius se ke mně hned na začátku chtěl na můj vkus až příliš přiblížit. Naštěstí Barty není hlupák a i přesto jak se tváří není sobecký. A pak... Nejspíš cítí trochu vděku za zbavení vlivu Znamení zla._

 _Stále každý smrtijed má rozdílnou masku, zatím mě to netíží, ale až se naplno ponořím do smrtijedích aktivit budu trvat na nějaké větší anonymitě. Takže Luciuse se ke mně nedostal, i když jeho výraz hovořil dost jasně. Nechápu o to mu jde, co tak vím, tak Narcissa, jeho drahá polovička, je těhotná a v létě jim porodí jejich první společné dítě. Lucius by měl být nadšený. Jistě, sňatek s Narcissou byl dohodnutý, ale jako Lord Malfoy si jej musel domluvit sám, pak tedy má co chtěl. A potomek, měl by se soustředit na to, že v příštích letech bude vychovávat dědice a ne na ostatní pochybné aktivity._

 _Začátek setkání smrtijedů byl dost nudný. Voldemort s těmi, kteří již nejsou na škole, probíral politické dění ve světě. Voldemort se smrtijedy se pozvolna začíná angažovat v Britské politické sféře. Už jim prošlo pár zákonů, které by jinak těžko prošly. Samozřejmě se o tom zatím nahlas nemluví, ale je jisté, že někteří z těch, kteří disponují hlavními hlasy byly přesvědčeni. To o čem se nahlas nemluví je způsob, jakým bylo jejich změny názory docíleno. A pak jsou tu ta zmizení. Zmizení o kterých občas jen tak mimoděk napíše Denní Věštec. Jsem si jistý, že křik, který je slyšet ze sklepení Gauntova sídla, ve chvílích kdy odtamtud někdo přichází, je jejich. Těch, kteří se stali nepohodlnými, ale svět o tom ještě nemůže vědět. Smrtijedi školou povinní do sklepení nemají přístup. Což je takové divné pravidlo, které u některých mých spolužáků vzbuzuje jak obavu z toho, co ve sklepení může být, tak zvědavost. Je mi to jedno. Ať už tam Voldemort vězní a mučí kohokoliv, jeho život pro mě nemá cenu, takže nemá smysl, abych se tím zabýval._

Harry se otřásl. Nelíbil se mu chladný přístup, kterým Regulus k některým věcem přistupoval. Zajímalo by ho, zda Regulus takový opravdu byl, nebo se o tom v deníku snažil sám sebe přesvědčit. Snažil se sám sebe dosadit na Regulovo místo. Jak by se choval, kdyby místo Jacka byl Draco? Obětoval by pro něj všechno a všechny? Opatrně nahlédl přes deník na plavovlasého Zmijozela, který byl ponořen do výběru předmětů na příští rok. Sice na to měl celé léto, ale kdo ví zda na to bude mít čas, takže Draco se tomu rozhodl věnovat v poslední dnech školního roku. Na rozdíl od Harryho. Potter si ještě nebyl jistý zda chce nějaké další předměty, už takhle byl rád, že školu stíhá a s dalšími určitě náročnými hodinami by to nejspíš moc dobře nešlo.

Nyní Draca zamyšleně sledoval. Na kolik ho miloval, aby se pro něj obětoval? Ano, obětoval by se, ale obětoval by jiné? Možná byl v tomhle směru příliš velký Nebelvír, ale o životech jiných nechtěl rozhodovat a už vůbec ne o jejich smrti. Draco na druhou stranu... Harry nepochyboval o tom, že Draco by pro něj zabil. Plavovlasý mladík neuměl pořádně dávat najevo city, ale měl takový ten Zmijozelský pud. Majetnickost. Harryho bral jako svého a nikdo neměl právo mu ho vzít. Potter mohl pochybovat o tom, že ho Draco opravdu upřímně miluje, ale nepochyboval o tom, že by pro něj spálil svět. Byl rád, že má Draca. I proto, že Draco mu tolik připomínal Regula a toho nikdy mít nemohl. V duchu se zastyděl. Jen doufal, že Draco se o jeho myšlenkách nikdy nedozví. Nechtěl, aby si mladý Zmijozel myslel, že je pro Harryho jen nějaký náhrada za vysněného Regula. Ne, Regulus byl modla. Idol, kterého nemohl mít, ale kterého by ani nechtěl, rád ho jen obdivoval z dálky. Draco byl modla, kterou mohl mít, kterou nějakým zázrakem měl a musel se naučit být za to vděčný a přestat o různých věcech pochybovat.

 **Pozn.** : Well, vím, že by taky někdy měly být výsledky hlasování Registračního zákona. Popravdě jsem se ještě nerozhodla jak dopadnou. Hlavní linii příběhu mám napsanou a ta vedlejší by se mohla odvíjet od výsledků, tak si to ještě nechám trochu projít hlavou...

Ano, musela jsem to ukončit takovým trochu cliffhangerem, jinak to nejde.


	85. Chapter 85

**Napříč časem –**

 _Po době, kdy jsem si skoro začínal myslet, že si ze mě Barty dělal legraci se konečně Voldemort otočil mým směrem a tak zvláštně se zatvářil. Možná kdybych nevěděl o co půjde, tak bych v té chvíli měl hodně špatný pocit._

 _Voldemort pokynul dvěma smrtijedům, aby přivedli ze sklepení oběť. Než přišli řekl mi, stejně jako ostatním, že má pro mě dar. Že chce dát najevo, kterak si váží toho, že se k jeho řadám připojil potomek váženého rodu Blacků. Nemyslím, že mu jde o to. Ne, tvářil se tak nějak, jakoby věděl, nebo tušil něco, co by neměl. Pravdou je, že Voldemort mě neděsí. Zatím neudělal nic tak hrozného, zrůdného, aby to mnou otřáslo a on sám... Není děsivý. Určitě, kdyby se vydal jinou cestou, by z něj mohl být dobrý politik. Je to skvělý řečník, umí strhnout dav. Ale Temný kouzelník, nejmocnější černokněžník? Pán všeho zla?_

 _Ze sklepení přitáhli umouněného padesátníka a za ním jen o málo mladší stejně zašpiněnou a vyděšenou ženu. Nepoznal jsem je. Možná jsem je někdy někde potkal, ale opravdu jsem nebyl schopný je zařadit. A už vůbec bych k nim nedokázal dát zločin, který na mě měli spáchat. Ale pak... Pak mi Voldemort řekl, kdo to je. A vlastně mě tím darem i potěšil. Pokud jsem byl ochotný před smrtijedy někoho zabít a před tím mučit a trýzniz, byli to právě oni. Dougherty a Halina Jonesovi. Otec a nevlastní matka Eugena. Ti, kteří mohou za jeho předčasnou smrt. Ti, kteří jej zabili. Mého prvního přítele. Konečně jsem měl možnost se náležitě pomstít. Je to osud? Sám jsem zatím neměl dost času na to, abych je našel, abych je dovedl na místo, kde bych je mohl potrestat. Určitě mě nenapadlo, že mé rozhodnutí přidat se k Voldemortovi vyřeší právě tento problém._

 _Voldemort, nebo spíš některý z jeho poskoků, na tom musel chvíli pracovat. I mě trvalo než jsem zjistil, kdo za smrtí Eugena stojí. Nebylo to tak snadné jako podívat se na Severusův život a vidět zneužívajícího otce. Ne. Někdo si musel dát práci, zjistit s kým jsem se přátelil, že ten dotyčný zemřel a pak zjistit, že to nebyla obyčejná smrt. A najít viníka, to na tom nejspíš bylo to nejsnazší._

 _V té chvíli mě to nenapadlo, ale teď... Byl za tím Lucius? Jenže Lucius by se podle mě nedokázal natolik orientovat v mudlovském světě, aby byl schopný takové informace zjistit. Možná za pár let, ale teď určitě ne. Pak kdo? Musím se zeptat Bartyho. Jenže smrtijedi už ví, že Barty je mi blízko, takže si před ním začínají dávat pozor na to, co říkají. Zvláště pokud je to o mě. A co jsem tak zjistil, kvůli Luciusovi nesplynu s ostatními novými Smrtijedy. Zatracený Malfoy!_

 _Každopádně Voldemort nechal Smrtijedy, aby drželi Jonesovou a Jonese předhodil přede mně. Neradil mi, jako to dělal u Severuse. Možná jsem nevypadal bezradně jako Severus. Řekl mi, ať se pomstím, že život toho mudly je nyní můj. Je na mě co s ním udělám, ale na konci mudla nesmí žít. Voldemort ještě chvíli mluvil. Měl potřebu ostatním vysvětlit, kdo je oním mudlou, který zemře. Jakoby na tom Smrtijedům záleželo, o mudlu méně, to berou jako plus, ne?_

Harry se zarazil. Znamenalo to, že Voldemort Smrtijedům řekl, že Dougherty Jones stojí za smrtí svého syna? Věděl Snape celou dobu o tom, kdo zabil Eugena a nic mu neřekl, i když musel vědět, že se o téhle téma zajímal? Nebo Snape zrovna na tomhle konkrétním setkání Smrtijedů nebyl? Ne, Regulus psal, že tam byli všichni, tedy i Snape. No, nemohl se Snapeovi divit, že mu nic neřekl. Harry byl jen kmotřencem jeho manžela. Ještě nedávno se nesnášeli, těžko teď mohl předpokládat, že se mu bude svěřovat se vším, co se v jeho životě stalo. Nejspíš právě tohle nepovažoval za nic důležitého. A pak... Určitě to nechtěl řešit před Siriusem. Obecně se na věci kolem Smrtijedů a Regula Snape tvářil dost naštvaně. Harrymu nepřišlo, že by to Siriuse ještě tolik trápilo. Ale kdo ví. Možná se jen před ním přetvařoval a pak před svým manželem se hroutil.

 _Život Jonese byl můj. Pomsta nemusí být sladká, ale musí být krvavá a bolestivá a skvělá. Nepřál jsem si, aby to mohl vidět Eugene. Gene byl vždycky trochu citlivější co se násilí týká. Ale možná by to mohl vidět Peregrin. Možná Eugenově pradědečkovi na něm nakonec trochu záleželo. Peregrin Jones byl temný kouzelník a pomstu by jistě schválil. A Eugenova matka? Kde té je konec. Tavita Jonesová byla mudla, zmizela čtyři roky po Eugenově narození. Nepodařilo se mi zjistit kam zmizela, mám za to, že je dávno po smrti. Myslím, že jí Dougherty zabil, stejně jako svého syna. Zbavoval se těch nepohodlných. Těžko by si jinak tak brzo našel náhradní ženu. Možná za to může temnota. Temná magie, kterou do rodu dal Peregrin Jones. U motáků se neměla jak projevit a našla si jinou cestu, šílenství, zlobu, násilí._

 _Kouzla proti mudlovi jsem musel zvažovat. Nemohl jsem použít nic moc temného, jinak by Voldemort poznal, že nejsem obyčejný kouzelník. Stejně tak bylo tabu cokoliv z necromancie. Ale černou magii jsem použít musel, zase nechci, aby si Voldemort myslel, že jsme až tak nuzný. Přeci jen jsem Black a jsem Zmijozel._

 _Mučením mudly jsem konečně mohl uvolnit stres, napětí. Bylo to vlastně docela příjemné. Až jsem se musel krotit, nechci, aby někdo dostal nevhodný dojem. Nejdřív jsem chtěl zničit jeho tělo, pak jeho mysl a pak ho pomaličku zabít._

 _Na rozdíl od Tobiase Snape Dougherty Jones křičel. Křičel, plakal, prosil. Bylo to patetické. Halina za ním v rukách Smrtijedů vřískala a stejně jako její manžel prosila o slitování, o život. Prosil je i Eugene? Slitovali se snad? Ne! Chtěl jsem, aby Jones věděl proč zemře. Aby věděl, že to je pro jeho činy a nejen z nějakého rozmaru mocnějších. Chtěl jsem, aby věděl, že ho zabije magie, na kterou tolik žárlil._

 _Použil jsem několik škvařících kouzel. Možná to byla chyba, vzhledem k tomu, kolik Smrtijedů se z toho zápachu pozvracelo. Na druhou stranu Voldemort vypadal nadšeně. No, to možná taky nebyl_ _a_ _dobrá zpráva. Štěpící kletba neměla takový efekt v jaký jsem doufal, to si musím pro příště pamatovat, možná jí ve volném čase zkusím trochu vylepšit. Přeci jen není moc mučících kleteb, které jsou zaměřené výhradně na mučení. I když hodně kouzel, které mají jinou funkci se dá k mučení použít._ _Třeba_ _Brackium Emendo_ _má za úkol kosti opravovat, ale při velice malé úpravě je může změnit v prach._

 _Zničení mysli mudly není tak těžké. Magický lid má přirozené obrany, a to neberu v potaz ty, kteří ovládají nitrobranu._ _Mysl mudly je jiná. Obyčejná. Jonesova mysl nebyl_ _a_ _úplně běžně mudlovská, možná za to může jeho částečně magická krev. Přesto její zničení bylo až podezřele snadné._ _Kdyby Voldemort netrval na to, abych mudlu hned zabil, nechal bych ho v jeho pomatení strávit nějaký čas. V místě plném bolesti, žalu, zoufalství, křiku, krve... Ale musel jsem ho zabít, to byla Voldemortova volba a nejspíš i dokončení mého testu. Dougherty Jones není první člověk, kterého jsem zabil. Ale byl první na kterého jsem použil Smrtící kletbu_ _a první, kterého jsme zabil pro pobavení davu._

 _Kletbu Avada Kedavra jsem nikdy ani nezkusil, trochu jsem se tak před jejím použitím obával, zda bude fungovat. Ale jsem temný kouzelník, možná ještě temnější než za jakého se vydává Voldemort._ _Smrtící kletba nebyla problém. Na rozdíl od toho, co píšou knihy, neměl jsem pocit, že by mi odebrala nějakou magickou energii._ _Zelené světlo šlehlo jako_ _bič stvořený bleskem_ _. Musím říct, že se mi Smrtící kletba nelíbí. Je příliš tichá, příliš rychlá, příliš milosrdná._

 _Kd_ _yž mudla zemřel, kromě hysterického vzlykání Jonesové,_ _nastalo_ _ticho. Smrtijedi na mě zírali. Bylo to dost nepříjemné. Co si mysleli? Co čekali, že udělám? Měl jsem zabít, tak jsem zabil._

 _A pak se Voldemort začal smát. Opravdu smát. Smrtijedi se otřásali děsem, ale... Voldemort jednou, kdysi, musel být okouzlující čaroděj. Proč nešel jinou cestou? Mohl vládnout světu a nemusel proto hnout prstem. Ale on se rozhodl hledat nesmrtelnost, jak bláhový je._

 _Přestal se smát, ale stále se usmíval. Pak jediným pohybem ruky zabil Jonesovou. Pokynul Smrtijedům, kteří drželi nyní mrtvé tělo a ty jí odnesli zpátky do sklepení. Další dva odnesli rozbité tělo Jonese._

 _Voldemort rozpustil setkání a Smrtijedi se pozvolna přemisťovali pryč. Lucius se opět přibližoval mým směrem. Kupodivu to byl Voldemort, kdo mě před ním uchránil, nejspíš nevědomky. Nebo kdo ví. Voldemort dělá někeré věci, jejichž smysl nejde předem odhadnout._

 _Samozvaný Pán zla byl nadšený mým mučením. Mým stylem, jak sám řekl. Nabídl mi, kdybych měl zájem, že mě naučí další temná kouzla. No, ne že bych je potřeboval, ale neznělo to jako nabídka, kterou jsem mohl odmítnout. Takže ano, přijal jsem. Jen doufám, že tam budou i další Smrtijedi. Nevím nakolik je lepší být sám s Voldemortem než sám s Luciusem. U Malfoye je jeho záměr poměrně jasný, ale Voldemort je v tomhle směru zatím velká neznámá. Vím co chce od světa, ale co by mohl chtít odemně?_

Co? Tohle bylo poprvé, co se Regulus zmínil o tom, že byl sám s Voldemortem. Samozřejmě, pro něj to teprve nyní začalo. Ale Snape to musel vědět, no ne? Nebo opravdu ne? Proběhlo mezi Voldemortem a Regulem něco? Možná to byla jen nabídka, která nakonec nevznikla. Možná si za tu dobu Voldemort oblíbil někoho jiného. Harrymu nezbývalo než pokračovat ve čtení. Možná se tak dozví víc o Voldemortovi, možná něco, co by mu v budoucnu proti němu pomohlo. Jenže... Jenže co když to Pána zla v jeho očích polidští. Dokáže ho pak zabít?

Harry se zamyslel na Avadou Kedavrou. O zakázaná kletbě toho moc nevěděl. Věděl, že je jednou ze tří Neodpustitelných kleteb. Věděl, že je to temné smrtící kouzlo. Kouzlo, které zabije hned, bezbolestně. Kouzlo, proti kterému není obrany. Jenže... Co ví? Regulus psal o tom, že je to kletba temné magie, znamená to snad, že on jako světlý kouzelník jí nebude moci použít. Jak má pak Voldemorta zabít? Má jí trénovat? Draco říkal, že by měl. Taky ale říkal, že by Voldemorta neměl zabíjet, protože za použití kouzla skončí v Azkabanu bez ohledu na to na koho jej použije.

 _Voldemort je Nitrozpytec. Není mu divné, že mou mysl nemůže číst? Možná si myslí, že mě rodiče, jako jiní čistokrevní, naučili Nitrobranu. Snad. Snad nehledá jiné vysvětlení proto, proč se nedostane do mé mysli. I když zatím to nezkoušel nijak násilně. Pak by mu to asi zvláštní přišlo. Nevím nakolik by mé přirozené štíty vydržely přímý útok. Ještě nejsem plnocenný Necromancer, nemám tedy úplně neproniknutelné štíty. Možná by to v nynějším stavu připomínalo nitrobranu. Jenže kdyby ty štíty prolomil, zjistil by má tajemství? A co pak? Byl bych schopný Voldemorta zabít? Měl bych už nyní na to dost sil? Zabil jsem Mozkomora, tak možná by má magie zareagovala i na hrozbu od Voldemorta. Ale pokoušet to nechci. Ale musím si začít dávat pozor, co říkám před Bartym. Jeho Nitrobrana není úplně nejlepší. Má základy z domova, jeho otec ho něco naučil. Možná bych ho měl naučit zbytek, ale nevím jestli bych to uměl někoho naučit, když to celé je pro mě přirozené. Možná Severus by mohl pomoci. Nejsem hlupák a vím, že Severus nehraje fér hru. Na to ale musí být skvělý v Nitrobraně a možná i v Nitrozpytu. Naznačím to Bartymu._

 _Když všichni Smrtijedi odešli a Voldemort vyslovil své přání naučit mě další kouzla, rozpovídal se o dalších věcech. Konkrétně byl nadšený z mé Smrtící kletby. Ptal se, zda jsem jí už někdy použil. Zda jsem jí trénoval. Nevím zda věří mé pravdivé odpovědi. Ani nevím zda je dobré, aby věřil. Možná jsem měl říct, že jsem trénoval. Nevypadal bych pak až tak lákavě. Nyní Voldemort nejspíš uvažuje o tom, jakou mocí mohou oplývat, když zvládnu Smrtící kletbu na první pokus._

 _Avada Kedavra je jednou z Neodpustitelných kleteb. Spolu s Cruciatus. Bolestivou kletbou, která nejspíš způsobuje krutou bolest, ale není moc originální. Slyšel jsem, že Crucio je oblíbené kouzlo trojice Lestrangerů. Takové jejich poznávací znamení._ _Hodně lidí má oblíbené kouzlo, to které_ _v případě nutnosti_ _použije jako první,_ _instinktivně_ _. Mám za to, že já ještě žádné takové nemám. Voldemorta jsem tolikrát neviděl, ale Barty říkal, že často používá Smrtící kletbu, možná to bude jeho poznávací kletba. Imperius je poslední Neodpustitelná kletba. Vím, že jí má rád Lucius. Nejspíš bych měl opět děkovat temnotě uvnitř mě, že mě ochrání i před touhle mysl ovlivňující kletbou a Malfoy tak nemá možnost si mě pomocí ní podmanit._

 _Ministerstvo kouzel je tak naivní, když si myslí, že zakázáním právě těchto kleteb něčemu pomohlo. Přitom je tolik horších kouzel. Mocnějších kouzel. Mám za to, že to bude tím, že právě tyhle tři může použít i světlý kouzelník. Avada je temná kletba, ale při tréninku jí zvládne i světlý kouzelník. Crucio a Imperio je neutrální kletba, zvládne jí tak každý kdo se bude trochu snažit. Možná proto jsou tak nebezpečné, pro jejich snadné použití._

To Harryho vlastně nikdy nenapadlo. Proč jim to neřekl v minulém roce profesor Obrany proti černé magii? Oh, vlastně, byl to Smrtijed, to byl možná ten důvod. I když při zpětném pohledu by Harry řekl, že právě Smrtijed by je takové věci mohl naučit. Takže použít Neodpustitelné kletby nebylo těžké, i když lidi si to možná mysleli. Nejspíš se o ně nikdo moc nepokoušel, protože byli považovány za něco obtížného. Takže kdyby to bylo třeba, Harry by se Smrtící kletbu naučit mohl, jenže... Zkusí poslechnout Draca, plavovlasý mladík měl na tohle lepší instinkty. Zatím nebude plánovat Voldemortovo zabití.


	86. Chapter 86

**Napříč časem –**

 _30.03.1980_

 _Mé první soukromé setkání s Voldemortem bylo obyčejné. Trochu mě znepokojilo, že se opravdu chtěl setkat jen semnou, nikdo další nebyl přítomen. Ze začátku se Voldemort snažil být vůdčí, tvářil se, jakoby byl nademnou. Něco víc. Mám takový pocit, že má potřebu být mentorem. U mě s tím bohužel moc nepochodí, mentora jsem měl a jak to dopadlo. Asi mu to rychle došlo, protože jeho přístup se postupem večera měnil. Celou dobu jsem se ale obával, aby nezjistil, kým opravdu jsem, co se svým životem dělám. Proč jsem se k jeho straně doopravdy přidal. Voldemort je jako každý jiný člověk, zvědavý. Celý večer se hlavně soustředil na Neodpustitelné kletby. Nejspíš má za to, že když jsem tak rychle ovládl Smrtící kletbu, tak musím zvládnout i ty ostatní. Zbytečné, ale budiž, když mu to udělá radost. Ne snad, že bych chtěl dělat radost samozvaným vládcům, ale tak..._

 _Postupem večera se projevila Voldemortova zvědavost. Vyptával se na školu, na rodinu, na otce. Téma otce ho dost zajímalo, hodně směřoval otázky směrem jeho života, smrti. Nejspíš pátral po tom, zda někoho nepodezírám, že by za otcovou smrtí mohl stát. Ne, hraju dál naivního mladíčka, který věří v náhlou epidemii Dračích neštovic. Vím, že otce zabil Voldemort, možná některé z těch obětí neštovic byly náhodné, ale můj otec ne._

 _Pak se ptal na Luciuse. On a Lucius mají takový zvláštní vztah. Je mezi nimi tak akorát věk na to, aby Voldemort mohl být Luciusovi otcem. Možná i takový druh vztahu se mezi nimi vytvořil. A možná Voldemort zjišťuje, že Lucius v budoucnu nebude tou nejlepší volbou. Ze začátku mu nejspíš přišlo lákavé, jak si Malfoy jde za svým, ale možná už si začíná uvědomovat, že Lucius jednou za svým cílem půjde i přes něj._

Byla to pravda? Podezíral už v té době Voldemort Malfoy z něčeho nekalého vůči němu? Držel si jej blízko jen proto, aby ho měl pod dohledem? Aby jej neohrozil příliš nečekaně? Pokud to tak bylo, proč proti Malfoyovi Voldemort už dávno nezakročil? Na druhou stranu pokud jej viděl jako syna, asi pro něj taky nebylo snadné najednou zasáhnout, když zjistil, že Malfoy není tak věrným jak se tváří. Harry si nedokázal Pána zla představit jako něčího otce. Ale s Luciusem Malfoyem by se k sobě i hodili. Oba temní, zlověstní.

 _Nelíbí se mi kam Voldemort se svými otázkami směřuje. Z něčeho jsem měl pocit, jakoby hledal druhého, kdyby to, co má s Luciusem nevyšlo tak jak zamýšlí. Ale pak... Z některých jeho slov mám pocit, jakoby zjišťoval, zda bych pro Luciuse byl dost dobrý. Jakoby pro svého drahého Luciuse hledal vhodného partnera. Nemohu mu rovnou říct, že mezi mnou a Luciusem nic není. Že to všechno je jen v Luciusově hlavě. Tohle potřebuje čas, rozvahu. Musím Voldemorta přesvědčit o tom, že jsem spíš jako on, než jako Lucius. Že nechci partnera, že láska je zbytečná. Lucius může být představitel zla a temnoty, ale stále hlasitě vykřikuje do světa svou touhu po partnerovi, po někom kdo mu bude roven, kdo ho bude milovat a možná, koho svým zvráceným způsobem bude milovat on. Nechci být tím někým!_

 _Voldemort zatím své názory na některé věci neříká přímo. Ale ohledně lásky, jakékoliv, se tváří dost přezíravě._

Aspoň, že tak. Harry se už začínal obávat, že mu Regulus odhalí nějaká zákoutí Voldemortova života, o kterých by raději nevěděl. Třeba, že někdy někoho opravdu miloval. Že je toho citu schopný. To by asi nerozdýchal. Nechtěl Voldemorta vidět jako někoho, kdo prostě nastoupil na špatnou cestu, udělal několik špatných rozhodnutí a pak s nimi musel dál žít. Ne, chtěl aby aspoň u tohohle jeho nepřítele bylo jasné, na jaké straně stojí a proč. Nechtěl bojovat proti někomu, kdo jen pochybil.

 _Občas za ten večer měl Voldemort tendence rádoby nenápadně mluvit o svých cílech, o čistotě krve a podobných věcech. Kdybych od Gellerta nevěděl jak na tom s pohledem na čistotu krve Voldemort opravdu je, snad bych mu i věřil. Ne. Možná by Voldemort byl raději, kdyby magický svět byl absolutně bez mudlů a jejich magických potomků. Možná by chtěl následně vládnout jako nesmrtelný vůdce. Jenže... Voldemort stále víc hlásá zničení mudlovského světa. Upřímně, nemám mudly rád, ale neumím si dost dobře představit jak by to vypadalo, kdyby mudlové nebyli. Navíc mudlů je o mnoho víc než magických obyvatel, přímou válku bysme nemohli vyhrát._

 _Přemýšlel jsem o tom. Kdyby Voldemort neprahl po nesmrtelnosti a opravdu by chtěl dokázat to, co hlásal. Měl by šanci? A stálo by to za to?_

 _Čistokrevný magický svět není tak velký, všechny hlavní rody jsou nějak spřízněné, v generacích provdané a přiženěné. Kdoví co to dělá s naší krví, s naší magií. Stačí se podívat na Goylův rod nebo Crabbeův rod, i když Vincent si vzal francouzsku, tak možná jeho rod bude dál pokračovat v lepší cestě, když se jejich magie osvěží. Blackové jsou dalším skvělým příkladem míšení stejné krve. Otcové mých rodičů byli bratranci. Je s podivem, že nemám dvě hlavy. Vlastně mám docela štěstí, a ani Sirius není žádný hlupák, pokud přehlídnu jeho, nejspíš vrozenou, naivitu. Jenže kdo ví jak by se to mohlo projevit na našich dětech. Mudlové na to přišli už dávno, není dobré stále mísit stejnou krev. Malfoyův rod na to taky přišel dávno, v každé generaci sáhne po rodu se kterým ještě není nijak spřízněn. Jdou na to chladně přes dohodnutá manželství, ale zatím se jim daří. Lucius je silný kouzelník a možná doufá, že tím, že si vzal Blackovou se jeho rod ještě posílí. Na jeho místě bych s tím zase tak moc nepočítal, Blackové jsou tradiční rod, ale krev v generacích slábne._

 _Voldemort a Smrtijedi si to možná ještě nepřiznají, ale mudlorozené náš svět potřebuje, ne tak mudly. Bylo by dobré, kdyby se vymyslelo nějaké řešení, aby se mudlům ještě víc zabránilo náš svět objevit, jenže jak na to. Zatím se neobjevil nikdo, koho by tenhle problém natolik pálil, aby našel konkrétní humánní řešení. Navíc nechápu, co Voldemort má, sám měl mudlovské příbuzné, neměl by spíš podporovat smíšené rodiny? Rod Gauntů strádal a když to něj přišla i úplně čistě mudlovská krev, tak se náhle probral k životu. Samozvaný Pán zla je mocný čaroděj, možná jím trochu opovrhuji, ale to nic nemění na faktu, že jeho moc je silnější než u většiny kouzelníků._

Harry si trochu oddechl. I přesto, že Regulus se nebál dávat najevo své názory ohledně mudlů, tak se zdálo, že je nechce vyvraždit. To byla dobrá zpráva. Potter jen doufal, že se Regulův názor vlivem Voldemorta nezmění. Ale snad ne, Regulus šel do smrtijedích řad s jediným a velice jasným cílem – ochránit Jacka.

 _12.04.1980_

 _Je těžké dávat najevo, že jsem chytrý, ale skrývat, jak moc chytrý bych mohl být, kdybych se víc snažil. Nechci, aby mě Voldemort viděl jako hrozbu, spíš věrného spojence, jehož názory by měl brát v potaz. A snad se mi to i daří. Severus má nařízeno soustředit se na svá mistrovská studie a připravovat pro Voldemorta a Smrtijedy nějaké specifické lektvary. Tím pádem se nemusí účastnit nájezdů. Nájezdy jsou novinkou. Pán zla se rozhodl, že by o sobě a své skupině měl začít dívat víc vědět. Už předtím zabíjel nepohodlné, ale nyní se soustředí na chaos, na šíření strachu. Nejsem si jistý, jak by tímhle způsobem chtěl změnit myšlení magického světa. Snad jen ta část s podrobením mudlů by se mohla podařit. Každopádně Smrtijedi starší sedmnácti let se nájezdů musí účastnit. Kdo nepřijde, ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu, je potrestán. Včera jsem dlouho do noci musel utěšovat Bartyho, který se ještě i zpátky ve škole třásl pod náporem kletby Cruciatus, kterou na něj Voldemort seslal. Barty měl tu smůlu, že na minulém setkání, které bylo spojeno s mučením neznámých mudlů, nemohl být, ležel na ošetřovně kvůli zranění z Famfrpálu. Pán zla si nemyslí, že to byla dostatečná omluva, tou je jen bezvědomí, zajetí nebo smrt. Barty musí odstoupit z Famfrpálového týmu, to chudák dost těžce nesl._

 _Crucio, ač má neviditelné účinky, je zlá, bolestivá... I přes mou snahu zalíbit se Voldemortovi jsem minulý týden dostal školní trest v době jednoho ze setkání. No, to byla výmluva, školní trest jsem potřeboval, abych se pod záminkou dostal do soukromé sbírky profesorky Vectorové. Každopádně Voldemort slyšel jen o tom, že vykonávám školní trest místo toho, abych byl na svém místě a přihlížel mučení. Na dalším setkání jsem tak mučen byl já. Nebylo to až tak... Bolelo to, to ano. Jen jsem pak měl pocit, že do toho Voldemort nedal až takovou sílu, jakou by mohl. Snad mě nezačne ještě mít rád?_

 _Ne, to určitě ne. Když Barty v mém objetí usnul, přemýšlel jsem o tom. Myslím, že Voldemorta přitahuje má chladná logika – mohu o vlastní logice říct, že je chladná? Asi ano, nejsem v tomhle žádný nováček a když je třeba se nějak rozhodnout, proč to zbytečně komplikovat. Takže asi ano, asi se to někdy dá označit chladně._

 _Voldemortovy stoupenci jsou buď ve věku Luciuse, kteří už prahnou po vlastních cílech, nebo jsou to školní děti, které nic nezažily. Trochu mezi nimi vyčnívám a někdy tápu ke které té skupině by bylo lepší se připojit. Samozřejmě také prahnu po vlastních cílech, ale o tom Voldemort nesmí mít ani tušení._

 _Mučení vybraných mudlů se musí zúčastnit všichni. Ze začátku to nebylo moc snadné, přeci jen nejsem z kamene, i když se tak dle reakcí okolí nejspíš tvářím. Jenže před Voldemortem dát najevo nějaké emoce je ošemetné. Bellatrix Lestrangerová dává velice jasně najevo, jak miluje mučení a zabíjení, tvrdí, že je Voldemortova největší a nejvěrnější stoupenkyně. Osobně si myslím, že jí Voldemort opovrhuje, ale zatím je mu prospěšná, tak si jí nechává. V řadách Smrtijedů je hodně fanatiků, jejichž fanatismus se začíná projevovat úměrně tomu, kolik mudlů a mudlomilců zemřelo. Ale taky je tu dost těch, kteří ani nevědí jak se k tomu celému připletli. Všichni ti nedospělí, ti, kteří se jen chtěli proti něčemu bouřit, nebo něco snad změnit, myslím, že ti všichni si začínají uvědomovat, že Voldemortova cesta není ta pravá. Jenže co teď zmůžou? Mají Znamení zla a to jim bere jejich moc, svázalo je to s Voldemortem. Pro ně není cesty zpět._

Muselo to být hrozné. Harry se Smrtijedy nechtěl soucítit, ale když si uvědomil, že někteří se mezi ně dostali a vůbec netušili o co jde, co bude dál. Že budou muset mučit a zabíjet, nebo být mučeni a zabiti... Musela to být hrozná doba. I teď vlastně... Lidé věděli čeho je Voldemort schopen a přesto se do jeho řad přidávali ti, kteří toho pak litovali. Čím to bylo?

 _13.04.1980_

 _Ještě něco jsem zjistil. Vím, kdo stojí za vyléčením nových Dračích neštovic. Celý magický svět samozřejmě ví, že to musel být nějaký mocný lektvarista nejlépe alchymista. Nikdo se k objevu ale nehlásil a nejspíš to pro ty, kteří jsou u moci bylo snazší. Na tu informaci jsem narazil úplnou náhodou. Profesorka Vectorová má ve své soukromé sbírce pár artefaktů, které potřebuji. Nebo ne, že bych je úplně potřeboval, ne hned teď, ale ona není někdo, kdo takové mocné věci může mít jen tak u sebe a být přitom v bezpečí. Každopádně když jsem nenápadně zcizoval některé z těch nebezpečnějších kousků, slyšel jsem profesory, kterak se baví._

 _Nicolas Flamel. Tušil jsem, že to bude některý z rodu Flamelů, trochu jsem sázel na našeho profesora, i když ten si to moc ke svému profesorkému statusu nemohl dovolit, i když to celé bylo anonymně. Nicolas Flamel je jeho otec. Největší alchymista své i nynější doby. Flamel starší nikdy neučil, své učení předal jen svému jedinému potomkovi. Nejspíš za to mohl i fakt, že jako jeden z mála alchymistů dosáhl úplného vrcholu Alchymie, nesmrtelnosti. Zvláštní, že se Voldemort nevydal touto cestou. Ale Alchymie stejně jako Necromancie sebou nese svá úskalí._

Zajímavé, Harry vlastně netušil jak to Alchymisté mají. To, že se na škole Alchymie vyučuje se dozvěděl až nedávno. Navíc jak zjistil, s jeho světlou magií by mu byla k ničemu. Napadlo ho, zda Snape předtím, než zjistil, že je světlý kouzelník, chtěl Alchymii studovat. Muselo to být zklamání zjistit, že v tom, co ho bavilo, nemohl dosáhnout vrcholu vědění.

 _20.04.1980_

 _Dnes jsem zjistil, že Voldemort dál pátrá po Jackovi. Nejspíš ví něco, co já ne. Musí tušit, kde je, co dělá... Nevím jak zabránit tomu, aby Jacka nenašel. Mohl bych Jacka zkusit najít první, ale... Ale ještě se na něj necítím připravený. Musím dokončit školu a pak jsem chtěl dál studovat černu magii a hlavně se musím stát plnohodnotným Necromancerem. Těžko bych jinak byl schopný Jacka ochránit. A to nejen před Voldemortem, ale před zlem, které se na Svět blíží. Ne, na mě a Jacka zatím není ten správný čas._

 _Musím Voldemortovy myšlenky odvést jiným směrem. Od Jacka, od nesmrtelnosti. Možná, že... Ano, něco mě napadlo. Něco, co není právě správné. Hodně lidí zemře, hodně nevinných lidí, ale Jack bude žít, tak snad..._

 _Někdy už nevím co je správné. Kam až mohu zajít, aby to ještě nebylo příliš daleko?_


	87. Chapter 87

**Napříč časem –**

 _02.05.1980_

 _Jen doufám, že další generace nebudou znám mé jméno. Nechci, aby mě spojovali s tím, co se děje, co ještě přijde. Voldemort dal na mou radu. Možná to bylo takové bezděky, nechtěl jsem aby začal válku, no, ne úplně. Jen jsem chtěl, aby se soustředil na něco jiného než je Jack. Voldemort neví, že vím o tom, že hledá nesmrtelnost, nebo Jacka, když na to přijde. Ne, nejspíš si myslí, že věřím jeho touze po zachráně čistokrevného světa. Možná se rozhodl, že nesmrtelnost může chvilku počkat, až se jeho místo ve světě ustálí. Kdo ví. Každopádně najednou už po Jackovi nepátrá tak okatě – nevěřím, že přestal úplně. Soustředí se na válku. Už to nejsou jen náhodné nájezdy na mudlovské oblasti. Už to začíná být otevřený boj s magickými odpůrci, s Ministerstvem kouzel a se skupinou kolem Brumbála, Fénixovým řádem. Stále doufám, že v boji nepotkám Siriusem. On by mě snad nepoznal, i když nevím zda kdyby mě poznal by mu dělalo problém na mě zaútočit._

 _Nejsem to já, kdo začal válku, ale obávám se, že to mohla být má slova, na jejichž základě se Voldemort rozhodl svůj plán uspíšit._

 _Vím, že sám sobě stále omlouvám, že ať dělám co dělám, dělám to pro Jacka, pro nějaké možné dobro, které v budoucnu může nastat. Ach, jak podobný Gellertovi se stávám. Jenže... Jack je má budoucnost. Má, snad světlá skvělá, budoucnost. Stále věřím, že přes všechno co se stalo a co temného se ještě stane, tak právě s Jackem budu jednou šťastný. Snad._

 _Mluvil jsme o tom s Pandorou, ona jediná o Jackovi a mě ví. Ano, kromě Gellerta, ale dost dobře nemohu pendlovat mezi školou, nynějším a někdejším Temným pánem. Pandora je skvělá, ale někdy ve mně vytvoří víc otázek než odpovědí. Co když o mě Jack nebude stát? Máme být spolu, ale s tím kolik máme času to 'spolu' může nastat kdovíkdy. Co když si nebudeme rozumnět? Co když nakonec zůstaneme na světě sami dva a Jackovi nezbude než mě vzít na milost?_

 _Já sám ve vztazích musím ještě najít co přesně bych rád. Náš rádoby vztah s Bartym je nyní v přátelské rovině. Myslím, že na Bartyho je celá ta věc kolem smrtijedů nějak příliš. Možná dospívá a zjišťuje, že tohle v budoucnu nechce. Jen se obávám, že jednou mu nebudu moci pomoc a bude se muset rozhodnout sám._

Harrymu se nezdálo, že právě Skrk by byl pochybovačný smrtijed, spíš fanatický. Změnil ho Azkaban? Nebo nosil před světem masku, protože věřil, že jiná možnost než sloužit Voldemortovi mu nezbývá?

 _Zjistil jsem, že čím ví dělám, že opravdu podporuji to, co Voldemort dělá, tím lépe se vyhnu Luciusovi. Pán zla nejspíš pochopil, že o Luciuse nemám zájem, určitě ne tak jak by Lucius chtěl. Vztah Voldemorta a Luciuse je takový zvláštní. Nevím jestli je to jako mentor a žák nebo jako rodič a syn. Voldemort Luciuse netrestá tak jako ostatní. Slyšel jsem od ostatních Smrtijedů, že Pán zla Luciusovi vytýká věci jen v soukromí a prý ani Lucius v soukromí nejde pro špatné slovo daleko. Zvláštní, řekl bych, že Voldemort si takové chování nebude nechávat líbit. Kdokoliv jiný by byl minimálně podroben cruciatu, ale Lucius... Co je na něm tak speciálního, že ho Voldemort podporuje?_

„Co?" Draco opět nahlížel Harrymu přes rameno do deníku. Potter k němu vzhlédl.

„Nevěděl jsem, že otec a Temný pán spolu měli nějaký jiný vztah než Pán zla a smrtijed," zamračeně vysvětlil Draco. „I když možná by mě to nemělo překvapovat."

„Nemělo?" zmateně.

„V té době byl otec ještě dost mladý, je možné, že nějakou otcovskou postavu potřeboval a Pán zla," pokrčení rameny. „Jak známo nemá děti, takže možná z nějakého důvodu něco víc než následovníka viděl v mém otci."

„Ale Regula podle všeho taky bral jinak," dodal Harry. „Dával mu soukromé hodiny a tak."

„Hm... Ale Regulus taky psal, že Pán zla zjišťoval nakolik by se Regulus k mému otci hodil. Je klidně možný, že pro ně v budoucnu plánoval nějaké-"

„Co?!"

„No, můj otec v té době splnil povinnost k rodu, je to v roce osmdesát, to jsem se měl každou chvíli narodit," pokračoval Draco. „Voldemort tak dál mohl plánovat jiné sloučení významných rodů. Nebo možná chtěl Regula Luciusovi časem dát."

„Ale proč by ho trénoval?"

„Kdo ví, netuším jak Pán zla přemýšlí, natož jak přemýšlel v době, kdy snad ještě nebyl tak šílený. Ale... Možná chtěl vytvořit mocnou dvojici a chtěl se ujistit, že Luciusovi nedá jen tak obyčejného kouzelníka, ale někoho kdo si zaslouží stát po jeho boku. Nebo má Regulus pravdu a Voldemort si dělal zadní vrátka, druhou možnost, kdyby Lucius zklamal jeho očekáván."

 _06.05.1980_

 _Po včerejším útoku, kdy jsme se dostali do střetu s Fénixovým řádem, jsem došel k závěru, že právě teď je ta nejvhodnější a možná poslední správná chvíle upozornit Voldemorta na smrtijedí anonymitu a její momentální absenci. Sirius tam včera nebyl, obávám se, že i přes mou masku by mě poznal, i když dost dlouho mě neviděl, možná by mě nedovedl zařadit. Potter tam byl. Fénixův řád své tváře nijak neskrývá, nejspíš jsou pyšní na to, co dělají a chtí, aby každý věděl, že to právě oni bojují proti těm zlotřilým smrtijedům. Mám dojem, že to byl Avery, kdo Potterovi zlomil ruku. Ano, určitě Avery, neviděl jsem jeho masku, ale útok vypadal dost jako osobní zášť a tu Lysander, vzhledem k jeho přátelství se Severusem, má._

„Avery?" Harry se na to jméno zamračil, už o něm v deníku párkrát četl, většinou se spojitosti se Smrtijedy nebo právě se Snapeem.

„Hm... Myslím, že se Severusem jsou přátelé, ale úplně si tím nejsem jistý," řekl Draco.

„Slyšel jsem, že Snape má mezi smrtijedy svoje lidi, je možné, že to je Avery?" napadlo Harryho. Snape by nejspíš nebyl moc potěšený, že právě při těchto informací dával pozor. Navíc pokud si Harry dobře pamatoval, když na tu diskuzi došlo, v hlavě se mu mimo Bartyho objevil právě Avery.

„Možný to je," opatrně řekl Draco. „Jestli jsou ale přátelé, tak nevím zda by ho Severus využíval jako špeha, zvlášť, když ví, co by špeha čekalo při objevení..."

„Přátelé?" pochybovačně. Harry si nějak neuměl představit, že Snape má nějaké přátele. I když se zdálo, že se přátelil s profesorkou Prýtovou, ale profesorka byla o dost starší než Snape, tak jej možná brala s nadhledem. Pak docela vycházel s Remusem, ale vlkodlak byl hodně mírné povahy a Snapeovy záporné vlastnosti jistě s přehledem přehlížel. Ale Avery? Zmijozel, který znal Snape celou jeho školní docházku? A kde vůbec byl v době, kdy Pobertové Snapea šikanovali? Harry nikdy neslyšel o tom, že by se ho někdo ze zmijozelské koleje zastal.

„Avery měl určitě dost svých starostí," zamyslel se Draco, Harrymu došlo, že něco ze svých myšlenek musel říct nahlas. Musí si na to začít dávat pozor. Někdy uvažuje až moc hlasitě a bylo s podivem, že ho to ještě nedostalo do nějaké hodně svízelné situace.

„Jak to myslíš?" zvědavě.

„No, co vím, tak Avery má o pět let starší dceru než jsme my, takže jí musel mít už na škole."

„Oh." Jo, to by to možná trochu vysvětlovalo, kdo ví kolik času na jiné věci než na rodinu bude mít takový Neville. Bylo divné, že lidi, kteří měli doma malé děti se dobrovolně přidali k Voldemortovi. Opravdu byl tak výřečný, že mu všichni vše věřili a vkládali do něj naděje na lepší zítřky?

„Vždycky jsem si představoval Averyho a Notta jako spojenou dvojici," zamyslel se Harry.

„To spíš Nott a Parkinson," ušklíbnutí.

„A Parkinson by my zrovna šel k Malfoyovi."

„Co?" nechápavě. „Můj otec by s podřadným čarodějem, jakým byl Parkinson, nikdy neztrácel čas."

„A tvůj otec?"

„Co s ním?"

„S kým se přátelil?"

„Uhm, myslím, že neměl přátele, Měl posluhovače, ale přátele... Vím, že se kolem něj motali Crabbe s Goylem, ale... My s Vincentem a Gregem máme přátelství, ale můj otec jejich otce jen využíval. Možná Rowle, ale spíš se později bavil s Lestrangerem."

„Manželem Bellatrix?"

„Jo, s tím taky, ale spíš s Rabastanem. Možná to teď vysvětluje fakt, že Rabastan měl dost blízko k Regulovi," uvažoval plavovlasý mladík.

 _10.05.1980_

 _Voldemort mě vyslechl! To je úspěch, poslední dobou byl dost nervózní a trochu jsem se obával, že mě bude chtít proklít ještě dřív než mu vysvětlím o co mi jde._

 _Na dnešní setkání oficiálně představil nový vzhled Smrtijedů._

 _Takže Smrtijedi nyní dostávají černé stejné hábity, Voldemort velice jasně zdůraznil, jak dopadne ten, kdo si hábit dovolí jakkoliv ozdobit. Dále téměř všichni mají stejné bílé celotvářové masky, v maskách jsou otvory pro oči, naznačený nos a otvor v místě rtů. Maska vlastně vypadá jako obličej, jen obličej s lhostejným výrazem. Je jedno jestli za ní bude fanatik s šíleným úsměvem při mučení, nebo někdo kdo se třese strachy, v masce bude mít každý stejně nuzný výraz._

 _Pak jsou tu ti, kterým Voldemort říká elita, vnitřní kruh, významní smrtijedi. Ti mají stejné hábity, ale jejich masky jsou speciální – stříbrné zasahující do horní poloviny obličeje, takže odhalují kousek tváří, ústa a špičku nosu. Jsou ale začarované tak, aby ti, kteří se na nositele dívají viděli jen masku a zbytek jim zůstal zahalen, nebo jej nebyli schopni zařadit k nositeli. Voldemort stříbrnou masku předváděl na Severusovi. Všichni jsme tak mohli vidět, kterak se jejím nasazením ze Severuse stal Smrtijed a i přes Severusův poměrně výrazný nos bychom jej nebyli schopni poznat. V očních otvorech je jen černá díra, žádné oči. To standardní bílé masky ukazují oči nositele. Masky na sobě mají nějaké ornamenty, ale nejvýraznějším prvkem jsou zuby. Ve spodní části mají masky imitaci ostrých zubů, nejspíš zvířecích, i když kdo ví, možná jsou opravdu ostré. Zuby začínají po stranách nosu a pokračují do stran, na lícních kostech nositele jsou pak do oblouku dlouhé špičáky, které se téměř spojují na bradě. A pak jsou tu zlaté masky. Hodně připomínají karnevalové. Odhalují celou spodní část obličeje včetně nosu. Nejsou tvořeny z jednoho celku jako ostatní. Mají v sobě mnoho ozdobných otvorů, celkově vypadají hodně honosně. Ty jsou pro důležité spojence, Voldemort mezi ně zařadil hlavy klanů, vlkodlaky, upíry, víly... A jiné důležité mocné spojence._

 _Hned taky jednu zlatou dal Šedohřbetovi. Fenrir Šedohřbet je vůdce několika smeček vlkodlaků v Anglii. Další zlatou masku dostal Lavre jako hlava upířího klanu Lavre. A pak k znepokojení všech dostal zlatou masku Lucius. Z toho jak se tvářil je jasné, že věděl, že dostane významnější postavení než ostatní. Co bylo ještě víc znepokojující, Voldemort Luciusovi odebral Znamení zla. Ten kdo si zaslouží zlatou masku nenosí Znamení, je to takové zvláštní. Voldemort novým smrtijedům tvrdí, že Znamení zla je pocta, ale pak když se vyšplhají dostatečně vysoko jim tu rádoby poctu sebere? No, je jasné, že pro ty, kteří se Znamení zbaví je to plus, přestane se tak napájet na jejich magii. Lucius dál má na paži tetování lebky s hadím jazykem, ale má jen jednu funkci a to přivolat ho ve chvíli kdy to Pán zla požaduje, Lucius si tetování může sám odstranit. No, můj cíl je jasný. Musím se dostat tak vysoko v potravním řetězci, abych dostal zlatou masku a Voldemort sám mi Znamení odebral. Po tomhle procesu Voldemort s pompou rozdával stříbrné masky elity. Severusovi, možná trochu překvapivě, nechal masku, kterou na něm zkoušel. Další stříbrnou dostali všichni tři Lestrangeové – Rabastan, který tím vypadal dost znepokojen, Rodolphus a Bellatrix, která do té chvíle naštvaně zírala na Luciuse, ale tohle jí trochu uklidnilo. Dolohov, Karkarov, Lysander, Wilkes, Yaxley, Selwin, Macnair, Nott, Parkinson. Ti všichni dostali stříbrnou masku. Stejně tak Evan a Barty. Myslím, že Barty dnes prožije další bezesnou noc. Věci kolem smrtijedů ho začínají čím dál tím více znepokojovat. No a pak... Pak jsem stříbrnou masku dostal já. Aspoň něco pozitivního to celé mělo._

Harry se zamyslel na tím, když Smrtijedy viděl, jaké měli masky. V té chvíli ho popravdě ani nenapadlo aby zkoumal jakou mají masku a zda se některá neliší. Osobně měl za to, že rozdělení nebylo pro zbytek světa nijak důležité. Kdo ví, jestli to pro samotné smrtijedy mělo nějaké výhody, mít tu či onu masku. Samozřejmě kromě zlaté, ta očividně svého nositele opravňovala k tomu, aby nemusel mít Znamení zla.

 _11.05.1980_

 _Poslední dobou se necítím moc dobře. Nejdřív jsem si nebyl jistý, čím to může být. Ale... Mé runové jádro se bouří. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že jsem něco snědl. Něco co bych jako necromancer neměl. Jenže... Poslední týdny se hlídám, opravdu se snažím jíst jen to, co se smí, hlídám to až tak, že si Barty všiml, že něco není v pořádku. Navíc jsem kvůli tomu začal výrazně hubnout. Nemohu si dovolit jakékoliv vzbuzení pozornosti kohokoliv. Nevím co mám dělat. Ano, vlastně, vím. Runové jádro chce obětinu. Se vším co se děje mi úplně vypadlo z mysli, že už přešel čas a jádro se začalo ozývat. Musím to brzo nějak vyřešit. Nerad bych zemřel na vlastní nezodpovědnost..._


	88. Chapter 88

**Napříč časem –**

 _12.05.1980_

 _Voldemort má nějaké podezření. Nemyslím, že konkrétně na to, co se semnou děje, ale poznal, že něco není v pořádku. A samozřejmě se nezeptá mě, snad aby to nevypadalo, že má starost. Ptal se Bartyho. Chudák Barty, nejspíš teď lituje, že se semnou kdy začal přátelit._

 _Nevím jak sehnat obětinu. Nechci někoho úplně nevinného, mé svědomí je už tak černé, že k němu nepotřebuji přidávat další. Lidi, které zabije Voldemort taky nemohu brát v úvahu. Sice by se to tak hodilo, když stejně zemřou. Ale těžko bych Voldemorta přesvědčil, aby nechal mého mozkomora pozřít jejich duše a nevzbudil přitom nežádoucí pozornost._

 _Naštěstí se blíží víkend. Budu se holt muset sebrat a někam odjet. Ve škole k mému nemalému překvapení nevzbuzuje pozornost, když žáci mizí a objevují se jak se jim zrovna zachce. Přitom Brumbál musí vědět, že minimálně někteří z nich jsou v řadách novodobého Pána zla. Nebo ne? O co Brumbálovi jde? Proč proti tomu nějak nezasáhne? Ne snad, že by mi vadilo, že mohu do školy a ze školy přicházet jak se mi zlíbí, ale jinak mi to přijde divné. Brumbál může velice snadno utnout Voldemortovi síly a to jen tím, že studentům zakáže svévolně opouštět školní pozemky. Proč to tedy neudělá? Má za tím, že tímhle stylem Voldemorta podporuje, nějaký vlastní zájem? Nebo už hledám konspirace i tam, kde nejsou? Možná je Brumbál opravdu tak naivní, nebo má plné ruce s řízením školy, s profesory, s vedením války, s Ministerstvem... Na svůj věk si toho nabral víc než dost. Možná by si to měl uvědomit, pak by třeba nedělal chyby._

Harry si uvědomil, že jak Regulus často vyjadřoval svůj názor na Voldemorta, na Smrtijedy a někdy i na Ministerstvo kouzel a celkově lidi, na Brumbála toho moc nenapsal. Jaký měl na ředitele názor? Když byl za Grindelwaldem, bavili se o Brumbálovi? Určitě na něj musela přijít řeč, byl to koneckonců on, kdo někdejšího Pána zla uvěznil. Nalistoval několik stran zpátky. Ano, tam Regulus jasně psal, že s Grindelwaldem mimo jiné mluvili o Brumbálovi, ale nic dalšího. Bylo zvláštní, že mladý Black neměl potřebu pravidelně aktualizovat své postřehy směrem k řediteli.

 _Přemýšlel jsem, kde nejlépe najít někoho vinného, nejlépe čaroděje, zabíjení mudlů už mám dost. Nabízela by se Obrtlá ulice, tam je docela snadné najít nějakou zplodinu magické společnosti. Jenže se tam pohybuje dost přívrženců Pána zla, navíc hrozí reálné riziko, že by mě někdo poznal. A pak, Obrtlá ulice dost láká víkendové hříšníky, je klidně možné, že bych narazil na Siriuse a to bych nerad. Často se stává, že tam někdo z neznámých příčin zemře. Takže by to nebylo nijak nečekané a možná by se ani nestalo, že by smrt dotyčného někoho dovedla ke mně. Jenže proč to zbytečně riskovat._

 _V Anglii je mnoho míst, kde se schází jen temní kouzelníci, jenže prakticky o všech těch místech jsem si jist, že se v nich nachází někdo ze Smrtijedů nebo jejích blízkých. A nebo jsou pod dozorem Bystrozorů. A pak mě to napadlo. Není to úplně místo, kam bych dobrovolně šel, ale... Na tohle je prostě perfektní. Pen y Fan._ _Čistě magická vesnice, čistě černokněžnická vesnice. A nejen pro kouzelníky a čarodějky, ale i pro vlkodlaky, upíry, všechnu havěť světa._ _Pen y Fan se nachází na hoře stejného jména v oblasti národního parku Brecon Beacons ve Walesu. Je to tak temní místo, že i když Ministerstvo kouzel ví, že se tak schází temné bytosti, tak to místo nijak nehlídají. A co vím, že Voldemort se o naverbování místních pokoušel jednou a se zlou se potázal. Lidé a bytosti tam žijící žijí jen pro sebe, přežívají jak se dá a o zbytek světa se nestarají._

 _Naštěstí nemusím cestovat mudlovskou dopravou ani se nijak prodírat mezi mudlama. To je to krásné na tom pohybovat se po Anglii, všude dostupná Letaxová síť._

 _15.05.1980_

 _Jsem doma. No, doma... Na Grimmauldovo náměstí, už to místo za domov moc nepovažuju. Matka tu není, od té doby, co jsem zde ubytoval Květinku se zde moc nezdržuje. Začíná být taková zvláštní, řekl bych až pomatená. Stále jí mám za zlé, že smrt otce s ní nepohnula a smrt milence jí zlomila._

 _Každopádně, proč jsem nejel rovnou do školy._

 _Včera jsem odjel do Pen y Fan, přesně jak jsem si naplánoval. Předtím jsem se musel stavit doma a vyzvednout Mozkomora. Květinka je dost zesláblá, nejspíš za to může fakt, že se teď nemůže tolik živit na mé temné magii. Mozkomor musel cestovat sám, naštěstí mají své vlastní způsoby jak se efektivně dost kam potřebují. Když jsem se vynořil z hostince Zlomený Sršeň v Pen y Fan, Květinka tam už byl._ _Stále si nejsem jistý zda Mozkomoři jsou nějak pohlavní, jsou to všechno ženy nebo muži? Nebo jsou to TO? Zvykl jsem si mému mozkomorovi říkat Květinka, je to takové milé. Nějak to tu temnou bytost polidšťuje._

 _P_ _en y Fan je opravdu temné místo. Vesnice je postavená na úpatí hory, takže všechny cesty jsou z kopce a do kopce. Hora Pen y Fan je magická, mudlové na ní mají přístup, ale jsou omezeni jen na určitě oblasti, turistické stezky. Je zvláštní, že to bez problémů tolik století funguje, jak to, že jinde to nejde? Žít vedle sebe a přitom do svých životů nijak nezasahovat. I když se obávám, že černokněžníci nebo nějaká temná bytost občas osamělého turistu napadne. Mudlové rádi to, co neumí vysvětlit, smetou. Sami tak nahrávají tomu, že si je některá bytost vyhlédne za oběť._

 _Vesnice Pen y Fan je tak přibližně stejně velká jako Prasinky. No, možná o něco větší, když Prasinky teď nemají jednou celou čtvrť. Je zde snad všechno, putyky, hostince, nevěstince, obchody s všemožným zbožím od potravin přes věci denní potřeby až po prokleté předměty._ _Kde ale najít někoho, kdo si právě teď zaslouží zemřít?_ _Prošel jsem pár hospodama, možná jsem na sebe trochu upoutával pozornost. Přeci jen, nová, očividně mladá, tvář. Ti, kteří odsud léta nevyšli jsou rádi za jakékoliv vzrušení._ _Mozkomor čekal v úkrytu na můj signál, i v tomhle místě by vzbudil hrůzu a děs._

 _A pak za Nevěstincem jsem našel perfektní oběť. Do Nevěstince jsem nešel, nějak mě nenalákali o_ _d_ _halené bytosti za prosklenou výlohou. Ale když jsem dům obešel našel jsem u zadního vchodu tak perfektní oběť, že to ani nebylo možné. Zplodina lidstva, i když toho lidství v ní už moc nezbylo._

 _A_ _bych byl upřímný, původně jsem si myslel, že z těch dvou, kteří tam byli, zabiju toho muže. Zdálo se, že sem vylákal nebohou ženu, aby jí jakýmkoliv způsobem zneuctil. Jenže pak jsem si všiml krve. Krve, která vyvěrala z mužova hrdla, smáčela_ _mu rudý kabátec a pomalu se pod ním slévala v kaluž. Žena, nebo bytost, která v minulosti byla ženou, nad ním stála. Tvářila se spokojeně, slastně. Z ruku proměněné v pařáty ještě odkapávala krev._

 _T_ _en obraz mě na okamžik_ _fascinoval._ _.._ _Pak muž zachroptěl,_ _lila oči podlité krví se na mě zahleděly a v ten moment si mě všimla i ona._

 _Ženská bytost se otočila._ _Usmála se, v té chvíli vypadala až krásně. Temné vlasy, jantarové oči, krásný úsměv. V minulosti_ _ten úsměv_ _musel vypadat laskavě,_ _nyní vyzařoval hlad, touhu, krvelačnost_ _._ _Stal se_ _z ní byl jakýsi hybri_ _d_ _vlkodlaka. Jak se to mohlo stát? I když, neměl bych se tomu divit. Ve Walesu se často vyskytovala stvoření, která jinde v Anglii nebyla k nalezení._

 _V_ _e vteřině zaútočila. Muž na zemi se pokusil vykřiknout, snad varování. Mým prvním instinktem bylo se bránit, ale včas jsem se zarazil. Nejdřív musela pozbýt duši, až pak mohla zemřít._

 _Útok mě docela překvapil, čekal jsem nějakou směs magického a fyzického útoku a ne že se rychlostí blesku na mě vrhne. Než jsem se dost vzpamatoval na to, abych povolala mozkomora, měl jsem už celý obličej a hrudník podrápaný. Ve zpětném pohledu si myslím, že mě nechtěla hned zabít, proto neútočila na krk, kde by jí stačil okamžik k tomu, aby mě zabila. Ne, určitě mi chtěla jen dostatečně ublížit, aby si pak semnou mohla dál pohrávat. Nejspíš jako s mužem, který ležel u zdi a stále chroptěl, stále žil._

 _Mozkomor se zjevil téměř v tom okamžiku, kdy jsem ho ve své mysli začal přivolávat. Upřímně jsem se trochu obával, že to nebude fungovat, měl jsem si to vyzkoušet předtím, ale tak nějak mě to nenapadlo._

 _Mozkomor odemně bytost odtrhl a překvapivou silou jí odhodil ke zdi dos_ _t_ _blízko zraněného muže._ _Možná u mozkomora síla není překvapivá, ale svého mozkomora stále vidím jako, no, trochu jako dítě. Ale asi už bude blízko z dospělému stádiu. Hm, měl jsem si o mozkomorech něco víc zjistit, jenže v žádných knihách se nepíše o tom, jak dlouho trvá od vylíhnutí k dospělosti._ _Bytost ze začátku nejspíš netušila, kdo na ní zaútočil, po mozkomorovi se_ _ohnala. Bylo úžasné sledovat ten okamžik ve kterém si uvědomila, kdo proti ní stojí. Mozkomor, i když ještě nedospělý a nezkušený, stále budí hrůzu. Umírající muž se zachvěl, zda_ _chladem_ _, kter_ _ý_ _mozkomor šířil, nebo děsem z toho, že toto stvoření stojí tak blízko něj._

 _M_ _ozkomor neváhal, sejmul kápi a přistoupil k ženě. Bytost nejspíš tušila, že je to její poslední okamžik, zlostí a strachem syčela, už vůbec nevypadala jako žena, jen jako temné stvoření, ve kterém nic lidského nezbylo._

 _Netuším jak vypadá běžný mozkomorův polibek, ale tohle bylo tak... Opojné. Mozkomor k ženě sklonil hlavu, otvor v místě úst vydával chraptivý savý zvuk. Vše to proběhlo tak rychle. Žena ani nestihla dál reagovat, mozkomor se přitiskl na její rty, ženino tělo ochablo. Mezi ní a mozkomorem se objevilo jasné zářivé téměř stříbrná světlo, byla to duše? Má duše nějaký tvar, formu? Mozkomor světlo nasál a magie ve mně explodovala blahem. Bylo to tak skvělé! Ani jsem si neuvědomoval jak jsem byl poslední dny vyčerpaný, hladový, nervózní. Teď to všechno zmizelo. Mozkomor se nakrmil duší a naše spoje_ _n_ _í obnovilo mé_ _runové jádro, necromancer ve mně byl uspokojen._

 _Když prvotní opojení opadlo, uvědomil jsem si, že jsem měl zavřené oči. Přeplnění smyslů něčím tak skvělý bylo prostě... Nedá se to nijak vysvětlit. Je to návykové? Určitě. Budu muset udělat nějaké opatření, abych v budoucnu nebrouzdal zemí a s mozkomorem nekradl duše jen pro vlastní potřebu. Až budu plnohodnotný úplně vycvičený Necromancer, měl bych být schopný duši sebrat sám. Zabít a rovnou vzít duši. Navíc runové jádro časem nebude potřebovat častou obětinu._

 _Mozkomor odešel vzápětí. Tělo ženské bytosti nyní leželo na zemi, dýchalo, žilo, přežívalo..._ _Zabil jsem jí jednoduchou Smrtící kletbou,_ _tělo jsem tam nechal. V místě jako je Pen y Fan se jedna mrtvola lehce ztratí._

 _Už_ _jsem chtěl odejít, když se umírající muž zmohl natolik, aby na mě křikl._ _Co jsem měl dělat? Nechat ho tam? Zabít ho a ukončit jeho trápení? Ten den jsem měl zabíjení už pokrk. A nejen ten den. To, co se děje na schůzkách Smrtijedů je něco, co mi trochu začíná vadit. Nevadí mi nájezdy, zabíjení v boji, ale zabíjení obyčejných mudlů jen pro pobavení je prostě hnus._

 _Vzal jsem ho sebou. Teď leží v Siriusově pokoji, spí. Dal jsem mu nějaké léčivé lektvary a pokusil jsem se opravit ránu na krku. Musím se naučit více a lépe léčivá kouzla, mám obavu, že je v budoucnu budu ještě potřebovat a zatím jsem se na ně moc nesoustředil._

 _Chtěl jsem zničit jeho oblečení, ale muž podivně trval na zachování zakrvaveného roztrhaného a zabláceného kabátce. Ať si s tím něco udělá až mu bude lépe, zbytek jeho oblečení jsem spálil. Našel jsem nějaké věci po Siriusovi. Muž je dost hubený na to, aby mu něco ze Siriusových kousků bylo._

 _Co teď s ním? Je to kouzelník, to určitě, jen je nějaký divný. Vypadá zmateně, mluvil dost nesouvisle. Samozřejmě to může být na vině jeho zranění. Ztratil dost krve a jsem docela překvapený, že vůbec žije, natož ještě mluví. Když jsem mu řekl své jméno nevypadal překvapeně. Přitom by jeden řekl, že kouzelník příjmení Black pozná. Je to mudlorozený? Ale co by pak dělal v takové oblasti? Víc snad zjistím až se probere. Každopádně jeho příjmení magicky moc nezní, celkově se představil spíš jako mudla. Kapitán John Hart._

„Cože?!" Harry vzhlédl od deníku, zadíval se na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík jen pokrčil rameny. „Asi shoda jmen."

„Tomu sám nevěříš," zamračil se Potter. „Kde je Hart teď, ještě u tebe?"

„Ne, myslím, že ne... Byl tam, ale chodí pryč jak se mu zachce."

„Sakra, mohli jsme se ho zeptat. Ale... Věděl jsem, že Regula zná, už to jak se tvářil, když viděl jeho deník. Sakra!"

„Harry," uklidňujíce. „Možná ho znal, ale... Nemyslím, že Hart je ten typ, který by ti k tomu podal nějaké vysvětlení. I kdyby věděl, kde Regulus je. Navíc, nikdo neřekl, že tohle jejich setkání nebylo první a poslední. Hart se mohl uzdravit a dál o Regulovi nevědět. Nebo to mohl být jiný Hart. Regulus píše o muži a Hart, který učil nás je tak v Severusově věku, v té doby by nebyl dost starý na to, aby o něm Regulus psal jako o muži."

„Myslíš?"

„Já nevím," připustil Draco. Podle něj to klidně mohl být mladý Hart a Regulus prostě o všech lidech psal bez ohledu na věk psal stejně. Jenže jaký mělo smysl, aby se Harry za tím honil? I kdyby Hart Regula znal, co by se tím vyřešilo?


	89. Chapter 89

_20.05.1980_

 _Vrátil jsem se do školy. Kromě Bartyho mě nikdo nehledal, jak zvláštní. Nevím zda mě to má těšit, nebo mi má vadit, že na mě nikomu nesejde. I když... Bylo štěstí, že Voldemort v těch dnech nesvolával své Smrtijedy. Přišel bych, to ano, ale hrozilo by že by si v tu chvíli někdo uvědomil, že jsem pár dní ve škole chyběl. No, možná ne. Řadoví smrtijedi po prohlášení Elity nebyli s celkovým stavem příliš spokojeni. Stejně tak by ale Elita mohla protestovat proti tomu, aby Lucius měl významné postavení a zlatou masku._

 _Přemýšlel jsem o tom, o tom, jak si Lucius kromě jiného mohl zasloužit speciální postavení. Napadly mě Dračí neštovice. Bylo možné, aby ti dva na tom pracovali společně? Určitě mě ta myšlenka už dřív napadla. Nemůže být náhoda, že Luciusův otec zemřel na stejnou nemoc. Ale mohl za to Lucius? Nemohl už tehdy v tom mít prsty Voldemort?_

Počkat, počkat, tohle byla hodně znepokojivá myšlenka. Proč by měl Voldemort stát o Luciuse v době, kdy byl ještě nepoužitelným dítětem? Na druhou stranu by tak měl možnost Luciuse, nastupujícího Lorda Malfoye, vychovat k obrazu svému. Harry si do teď myslel, že Luciuse je ten, kdo tahá za nitky. Tedy, ze začátku si to nemyslel. Ale poslední rok na Malfoye slyšel tolik hrozných věcí, že ho začal považovat za nástupce Temného pána, toho, kdo tomu všemu opravdu velí. Bylo možné, že tomu tak nebylo? Že to celé byl nějaký Voldemortův vychytralý plán?

Ale jak by to bylo? Vyhlédl si Voldemort nespokojeného dědice, který by se hodil do jeho plánu a jen shodou okolností to byl zrovna Lucius Malfoy? A Malfoyovo bouření proti Voldemortovi byla jen hra, kterou ti dva s ostatními hráli, nebo to byla reálná věc, která se časem vyvinula? Harrymu to celé přišlo tak spletité, příliš mnoho teorií a konspirací. Opravdu by byl rád, kdyby měl jasného, nejlépe jednoho, nepřítele. Ale takhle, když není jisté kdo je na jaké straně a kdo je větší zlo. Zelenooký mladík byl sice Nebelvír srdcem, tělem i duší, ale věděl, že nemůže bojovat na více frontách.

 _Matka se doma jen ukázala, asi druhý den poté co jsem tam přivedl Harta. Ukázala se, zjistila, že jsem doma a zase odešla. Naše vztahy se hodně zhoršily. Bylo by pěkné mít tady teď bratra a trochu si možná vzájemně postesknout nad rodinnými vztahy. Vadí mi to. Vadí mi, že si se Siriusem nerozumíme, že mu je jedno, že má mladšího bratra, že se nezajímá..._

 _Každopádně matka o Hartovi neví, i když se jí to Krátura snažil říct. Krátura je takové divné stvoření. Je věrný matce, otce nikdy moc neposlouchal. Ale mám za to, že poslední roky ztrácí víru v matku. Stále jí slepě následuje, ale někdy mi to přijde takové nucené, jakoby mu nic jiného nezbývalo, tak se tím snaží smířit fanatickým následováním. Ale s Hartem mi docela pomohl a i ochotně. Sice měl hodně řečí na téma mudlorozených a našem domě a jejich pošpiněním toho vznešeného obydlí. Krátura asi moc domů neviděl, pokud si o barabizně na Grimmauldově náměstí myslí, že je vznešená._

 _Nevím co si mám myslet o Hartovi. Nechal jsem ho v domě, kam jinam by šel. Ještě nebyl ve stavu, aby se dostal na nějaké jiné bezpečné místo a pak, nezdálo se, že by o nějakém věděl. Přišel mi jako cizinec, ale ne z jiné země, jen... To co mi říkal, znělo dost neuvěřitelně a nejsem si jistý jestli mu věřím. Tvrdil mi, že je z jiného času. Údajně z padesátéhoprvního století. Jistě. Neřekl mi, jak se sem dostal ani co tady dělá. I když nepochybuji o tom, že až mě zvědavost dožene, tak tu informaci zjistím. U nás doma není co ukrást, jistě jsme bohatý rod, ale všechny finance jsou zamčeně v bance a právě teď k nim má přístup jenom Sirius, který o tom nejspíš ani neví._

 _Hart sám nebyl moc spokojený, když zjistil, že v domě s ním mimo nevrlého domácího skřítka zůstává i volně se pohybující Mozkomor. Vypadá to, že v jeho věku Mozkomorové nejsou. Nebo aspoň na planetě, ze které pochází. Zní to tak neuvěřitelné! Ale nemělo by mě to moc překvapovat. Možná, kdybych nebyl v Pustině, tak bych byl víc pochybovačný, ale takhle... Hartovi jsem nic z toho neřekl, samozřejmě, kdo ví co je opravdu zač a jak by mi mohl být nebezpečný. I když zatím mi moc nebezpečný nepřijde, ale zdání může mást. Ani mu nebylo divné, že se vracím do školy a neptal se, co jsem dělal v Pen y Fan. Nejspíš toho o naší době moc neví, jinak by mu minimálně Mozkomor musel přijít zvláštní. Trochu mě to ale znepokojuje, to přiznávám, je to přeci jen neznámý muž v mém rodném domě. Kdo ví koho zná, co nevhodného o mě může zjistit, komu to může říct. Možná jsem ho měl nechat napospas osudu. Jeho osudem by nejspíš byla smrt, zvláště, když by ho našli vedle mrtvého ženského těla._

 _21.05.1980_

 _Tak to jsem měl s chlupem. Dnes bylo setkání Elity. Štěstí, že jsem se předtím stihl vrátit do školy. Vlastně bych řekl, že poslední dobou mě provází hodně štěstí. Čím to, že i přesto se necítím šťastný. Přijde mi, že svůj život nedržím pevně ve svých rukách. Stále se něco děje, něco čemu se musím přizpůsobovat. Je jen opravdu velkým štěstím, že se mi zatím daří se v životě celkem bez větších problémů pohybovat. Ale někdy mě přepadne obava. Co když mi dojde dech, do když dojde štěstí, určitě ani já nemám nekonečnou zásobu, co když... Co když se okolnosti spiknou, co pak? Až skončí škola, musím udělat nějaké pořádné rozhodnutí, musím život pevněji uchopit._

 _Setkání Elity bylo takové nijaké. Nevím jestli ta informace byla důležitá, ale Voldemortovi taková připadala._

 _Severus Snape byl ten, kvůli komu dnešní setkání proběhlo. Voldemort nás na konci setkání všechny svázal přísahou přes Znamení zla, ale mám za to, že mé protikouzlo funguje i proti tomu._

 _Severus přišel s částí Proroctví, které se týká Voldemorta a nenarozeného dítěte. Proroctví má být o tom, že někdo, kdo se teprve narodí, bude mít moc, aby Voldemorta porazil. No, uhm... To je takový blábol! Je mnoho magických tvorů i kouzelníků, kteří mají větší moc než Voldemort a tím pádem, kdyby chtěli, mohou ho snadno porazit. Určitě k tomu není třeba Proroctví. Jenže, pokud Proroctví někdo začne naplňovat, ke smůle toho nenarozeného, jej s Voldemortem sváže. Spojí je magický závazek naplnit Proroctví. Nevím kolik toho Voldemort o Proroctvích ví. Myslím, že opravdu slyšel jen tu část o tom, že ho někdo může porazit a zbytek je mu jedno. A to Severus ani neví celé Proroctví! Mohlo to klidně pokračovat tak, že ten s mocí silnou jako Voldemort se přidá na jeho stranu, nemusí to zákonitě znamenat, že Voldemorta porazí. Nebo, že o to bude stát._

 _Pán zla je někdy takový sebestředný hlupák._

 _Dítě se má narodit v létě. Tuším i Luciusův potomek se má narodit v létě, nejspíš teď doufá, aby se jeho dítě narodilo ve správný měsíc a Voldemort tak neměl záminku se jej pro jistotu zbavit. Ale, v Proroctví je věta o tom, že se narodí těm, kteří Temnému Lordovi třikrát vzdorovali. Tipoval bych to na nějaké Bystrozory nebo možná členy Brumbálova Řádu, ten s námi často bojuje. Ale možná to má být přímo Voldemortovi a ne jeho Smrtijedům. Hmmm... Vlastně mě to ani moc nezajímá. Ať si Voldemort klidně hledá bezbranné dítě, ať si ho klidně zabije, pokud to znamená, že se o něco oddálí jeho touha po nalezení Jacka a nesmrtelnosti._

Harry se zamračil. Jistě, Regulovi to bylo jedno. Ale jeho rodiče tahle smrtijedí schůze odsoudila k zániku a jeho k tomu, že jednou musí Voldemorta porazit. Mladý Nebelvír se zamyslel. Proroctví týkající se jeho a Voldemorta znal. Brumbál mu ho po čtvrtém ročníku při návratu Voldemorta řekl. Ale nějak měl za to, že mu opomněl říct tu část, že to byl Snape, který Proroctví donesl Temnému pánovi. Nebo to v tom rozčilení, smrtí Cedrika, Smrtijedem ve škole a vším, co se dělo, zapomněl? Ne, takovou informaci by jistě jen tak nepřešel. Na druhou stranu ho to nemělo překvapit, Snape byl Smrtijed, navíc nejspíš netušil koho se Proroctví týká. Povzdechl si. Zvedl zrak a všiml si, že ho Draco pozoruje.

„Co?"

„Nic, čekám kdy se zvedneš a půjdeš zabít Severuse," klidně.

Harry si opět povzdechl.

„Možná bych ti nebránil. I když myslím, že Black by manžela bránil i před tebou."

„Jo, asi jo," sklesle. Nechtěl dělat nic. Nevěděl jestli Sirius ví o tom, že za smrt Jamese může vlastně i svým dílem jeho manžel, nebo... Mělo smysl mu to říkat? Sirius byl konečně šťastný. Harry nechtěl být tím, kdo mu to štěstí naruší. A pak, jaký to mělo smysl? Snape nejspíš už věděl, že udělal chybu. Jinak by neodešel od Smrtijedů, nedělal by Brumbálovi špeha, nejspíš by nebyl ani takový morous. V té chvíli byl na sebe Harry až hrdý, že zvládne něco takového jen tak přejít. Jistě, možná ne úplně s klidem. Měl obavu, že pokud se někdy se Snapeem dostane do velké hádky, tak tohle téma ještě vytáhne. Ale právě teď byl ochotný to nechat tak jak to je.

 _Léto se blíží a mám obavu, že Voldemort bude chtít na dítě zaútočit v době jeho největší bezbrannosti, tedy před tím než dospěje a získá přílišnou moc. Na samotném dítěti mi nezáleží, ale celá ta situaci mi přijde až směšná. Kouzelník, který má tu drzost, že sám sebe nazve Temným Lordem, Pánem všeho zla, prakticky nejvyšší magickou bytostí, tento kouzelník se obává, že by ho z trůnu mohl sesadit člověk, dítě, které ještě ani není na světě._

Harry netušil zda má být dotčený z Regulova jasného nezájmu. I když Regulus těžko mohl vědět, že oním dítětem bude jeden ze čtyř vyvolených, kteří jednou spojí život s tím jeho. Těžko mohl od Regula, který toho na bedrech měl víc než dost a nyní byl v období, kdy šel hlavně za svými zájmy, očekávat, že se bude starat o cizí dítě. Vlastně když nad tím tak přemýšlel, tak na tom byl stejně jako Regulus. Nechápal, proč se Voldemort rozhodl zaútočit na jeho rodiče, na dítě, které jej jako dítě nijak neohrožovalo. Voldemort přeci nevěděl celé Proroctví, proč si nemyslel, že mohlo pokračovat pro něj příznivě? A byla pravda, že Proroctví nemuselo být naplněno?

„Ne," utnul jeho myšlenky Draco. „Proroctví s tebou a Temným pánem musí být naplněno."

„Co? Jak to? Regulus přece psal, že-"

„To ano, ale Temný pán už ho začal naplňovat, Brumbál ho začal naplňovat, i ty už ses podle něj řídil. Musí být dokončeno, magie už vás svázala."

„Ale kdyby ho Voldemort ignoroval?"

„Pak by zaniklo, zůstalo by nenaplněno," pokrčení rameny. „Takových Proroctví je spoustu. Není to jako Věštba, ty se naplní bez ohledu na okolnosti."

Potter v duchu proklel Voldemorta a jeho potřebu zbavovat se jakékoliv možné konkurence.

 _25.05.1980_

 _Opět jsem měl soukromou hodinu s Voldemortem. Zaměřil se na Krvavé kletby. Trochu nenápadně jsem se mu snažil naznačit, že mě Krvavá magie nezajímá, ale nejsem si jistý nakolik mě pochopil. Voldemort sám není Krvavý kouzelník, určitě se o tu magii zajímá, ale nemá ten potenciál. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že se touhle cestou nevydal z důvodu své politické zaměřenosti. Pak možná proto, aby našel nesmrtelnost, nepotřeboval aby mu v cestě stáli zákonitosti Krvavé magie. Teď si myslím, že prostě na pravou Krvavou magii, plnohodnotnou Krvavou magii, nemá dostatek toho, co je třeba. Ne snad, že by byl magicky slabý, ale možná mentálně? Nemá na to dostatek odhodlání._

 _To Lucius je jiný případ. Nepochybuji o tom, že jeho pozvolné změny ve vzhledu jsou výsledkem Krvavé magie. Nejspíš když už ví, že bude mít dědice, tak se rozhodl ponořit do hlubin té nejtemnější magie._

 _V sídle Gauntova rodu byl přítomen Lucius, naštěstí se mi stále daří se mu vyhýbat. Možná si už konečně uvědomil, že o něj nestojím? Jen se obávám, že tomu tak není a že jednou až zjistí, že můj budoucí partner je ta samá osoba, jako nesmrtelný člověk, kterého Voldemort hledá, tak své síly naplno spojí, jak pak Jacka ochráním? Nedělám si iluze o mí magické síle. Vím, že jsem mocný, vím, že jednou budu mocnější. Jenže Lucius svou sílu znásobuje, až se plně vytrénuje v Krvavé magii může být na stejné úrovni jako Necromancer. A Voldemort? Jeho sílu také není radno podceňovat. Ve sklepení sídla byl Severus. Pán zla si ho teď cenní, když mu donesl zprávu o Proroctví. Ve sklepení sídla jsem ještě nebyl. Sice jako člen Elity tam mám přístup, ale proč bych se měl procházet kobkama a vidět koho všeho tam Pán zla vězní a mučí? Nebo abych šel do lektvarových laboratoří? Na to mě lektvary tolik neberou. Ale Severus co jsem slyšel tam tráví mnoho a mnoho hodin svého času. Dokonce tolik, že později spí v některém pokoji, které jsou Smrtijedům k dispozici. Už jsem se o tom zmínil? Voldemort má v sídle vyhrazené prostory jen pro sebe, kam je Smrtijedům vstup přísně zakázán. A pak jsou zde ložnice, pokoje, jídelna, kuchyně, knihovny, mnoho dalších prostor, které slouží čemukoliv co si Smrtijedi zamanou. To je od Voldemorta na oko milé. Určitě se v jeho řadách najdou tací, kteří nemají kam jít, které rodiny zavrhly, nebo kteří prostě nemají dostatek prostředků. Tyhle všechny tato vidina jistě těší. Možná to v jejich očích Voldemorta polidšťuje. Vnímají to jako starostlivost z jeho strany o jejich blaho. Určitě tomu tak není. Voldemort má rád přehled a tím, že jeho věrní budou žít pod jeho střechou ho o nich bude mít.  
_


	90. Chapter 90

**Napříč časem –**

 _30.05.1980_

 _Začínám si uvědomovat, že už jen měsíc školy. Na jednu stranu se těším, budu mít volnost, budu se moci naplno věnovat svým potřebám, ale... Je to přeci jen konec jedné etapy. Rozhodně to pro mě není tak tragické jako pro ty, kteří mají na škole tucty přátel,se kterými se nejspíš už nikdy neuvidí. Ač si to nejspíš myslí. Jenže dospělý svět... Mám obavu, že v dospělém světě není na nic rozmanitého prostor, aspoň u většiny lidí._

 _S Bartym se dál vídat pochopitelně budu, minimálně na smrtijedích poradách. Pandora... Pandora ještě musí studovat, navíc léto tráví u Láskorádů. Upřímně nechápu proč to dělá! Na té rodině není nic zvláštního. Pandora je z velkého, váženého, mimořádného, rodu. Samozřejmě, že jsem jí to řekl, jen se usmívala, vědoucně... Kdo ví, co ví. Z jejích slov mám stále ten nepříjemný pocit, že tuší kdy zemře a že to nebude za mnoho desítek let ve stáří obklopená pravnoučaty._

 _Trochu mě trápí blížící se OVCE. Do teď se mi dařilo mít středně lepší školní výsledky. Ne tak dobré, abych zbytečně vyčníval, ale ani tak špatné, abych si nemohl v budoucnu vybírat z nabídek. OVCE jsou ale jiné, už nebudu na škole, když přijdou výsledky. Bude jedno, jestli předvedu všechny znalosti. Navíc možná dál ve studiu by mi bylo kuprospěchu, kdybych v OVCE exceloval. Ale nebylo by to podezřelé? Možná nad tím příliš přemýšlím. I když, celý rok mě nikdo nemohl vidět, jak bych se na zkoušky připravoval. Jistě, v knihovně jsem trávil dost času, pro soukromé výzkumy. To profesoři netuší, ale spolužáci ano. Například Barty. Někdy přemýšlím o Bartyho věrnosti. Je to můj přítel, ale zradil by mě, kdyby to v jeho vlastních cílech hrálo roli?_

 _Barty ví, že se na OVCE neučím. On sám jim nevěnuje moc času, myslím, že hlavně kvůli jeho problémům v otcem nechce mít dobré výsledky._

 _Školní výsledky pro mě nikdy nebyly nijak důležité. Škola na kterou chci dál jít je nebere v potaz. Jenže když se tam nedostanu, tak budu muset zvažovat jinou budoucnost a pak bych mohl zjistit, že špatné výsledky mi cestu zbytečně zkomplikují. Takže, ano asi ano, asi dopřeju profesorům překvapení v tom, že budu mít lepší OVCE než můj bratr, což nikdo nečeká._

 _Někdy se přistihnu, že na Siriuse žárlím. Všechno to měl tak snazší. Tím, že se stal Nebelvírem má určitou důvěru, dle mě nezaslouženou. Profesoři ho podporovali už jen proto, že se v jejích očích vymanil z temnoty našeho rodu. Jeho rebelování brali jako odvahu. Ředitel přehlížel jejich žertíky, nedodržování školního řádu, a proč? Protože se přátelili s vlkodlakem. Ač si to vedení školy nemyslí, všichni o tom vědí, jen je to většině jedno._

Harry se s otázkou v očích otočil na Draca.

„Co?" povzdechnutí. Plavovlasý mladík se opět soustředil na pročítání jejich plánované cesty a snaze naplánovat vše do úplných detailů.

„Tak mě napadlo. Když všichni v Bradavicích věděli o tom, že Remus je vlkodlak, jak to, že ho v našem třetím ročníku kvůli tomu vyhodili?"

„No, věděli to kouzelníci."

„Nechápu," upřímně.

„O tom, že je Lupin vlkodlak věděli kouzelníci z jeho generace, tedy ti, se kterými chodil do školy. Maximálně někdo, komu to řekli. Ti, kteří psali do školy, potom, co Severus o jeho lycanthropii řekl, byli ti, kteří to do té doby nevěděli. Rodiče mudlorozených, světlý kouzelníci."

Harry se zamračil. Chápal obavu rodičů o své děti, když o vlkodlacích nic nevěděli. Ale světlý čistokrevní kouzelníci by o lycanthropii měli aspoň něco trochu vědět. „Divím se, že Remus bojuje za stranu světla," zasmušile.

„Nebude."

„Jak to myslíš? Jistěže bude."

„Ne, je to temná bytost. Když ho povolá Necromancer, bude bojovat za něj."

„Přece se může rozhodnout, to, že je temnou bytostí ještě neznamená, že-"

„Znamená. Necromancer temná stvoření přirozeně vábí. Oni za něj chtí bojovat."

Harry se zamračil. Neuměl si představit, že Remus by najednou změnil názor a začal bojovat na jiné straně války. Na druhou stranu, nikdo neřekl, že Necromancer by bojoval na straně Voldemorta. Ani Brumbála. Kdyby se objevil, mohl klidně mít svou vlastní stranu.

„A ty?"

„Co já?" nechápal Zmijozel.

„Krvavý kouzelník je taky trochu jako temné stvoření, není? Bojoval bys na straně Necromancera?"

Draco se zamyslel. „Je to možné. Ale já mám volbu. Temná stvoření ne, pro ně je to pud. Nechápu, proč to teď řešíš. Pokud se nějaký Necromancer objeví, je dost možné, že to bude Regulus. V to doufáš, nebo ne? A pak bys byl první, kdo by ochotně běžel bojovat po jeho boku."

„To není pravda!"

„Ne? Kdyby se teď objevil Regulus a v patách byl měl nepřátele, nepomohl bys mu?"

„Uhm... Možná. Pomohl bych i jiným."

„Jistě... A kdyby Regulus řekl, že čtyři vyvolení musí zabít každého, kdo hýbe světem, aby mohli nastolit světový mír, neposlechl bys ho?"

„To nevím," opatrně. „Regulovi nejde o světový mír."

„Ne, to asi ne."

Potter stále doufal, že Regulus žije, i když si uvědomoval, že mladý Black je den ode dne temnějším. I když možná se to změní, až potká Jacka, najde lásku... I přesto, že Harry věřil v Regulovo přežití, nějak si neuměl představit, že se s ním opravdu potká. Byl pro něj modlou, někým, o kom si nebyl jistý, že opravdu žil, existoval.

 _02.06.1980_

 _Včera po schůzi Elity mě zastavil Lucius. Počkal si na chvíli, kdy už všichni byli pryč a Voldemort byl zaneprázdněný ve sklepení, kde cosi řešil se Severusem._

 _Lucius, ten blázen, si stále myslí, že my dva jsme... Že je nějaké 'my dva'! Nikdy jsem mu ani slovem, ani nepatrným gestem nedal důvod, aby si něco takového myslel. Proč je mnou tak posedlý? Lucius netuší, jakou mám magickou moc, není to tedy něco, co by jej mohlo přitahovat. A navíc, Lucius měl tuhle divnou obsesy dávno předtím, než jsem svou magickou moc začal zvyšovat. Proč? Barty si myslí, že se mu prostě líbím. Jenže tohle vysvětlení mě dostatečně neuspokojuje. Můj vzhled není nijak okouzlující. Jistě, trochu jsem podobný Siriusovi, u toho i jako jeho bratr musím uznat, že má velice přitažlivý vzhled. Sirius je hodně do rodu McMillar._

 _Lucius není přitahován ničím, jeho mysl se zbláznila a usmyslela si, že mě musí mít a jelikož já ho nechci, tak on o to víc po mě touží. To je jediné logické vysvětlení._

 _Teď se zdálo, že Lucius zapomněl na všechno zlé, co mi udělal. Tvářil se, jakoby mě opravdu potřeboval, jako bych jen já mohl naplnit prázdnotu v jeho srdci. Milé, sladké řeči. Problémem je, že Lucius nemá srdce! Je jen náhodou, že je kouzelník a ne nějakou necitelnou temnou bytostí. I Mozkomor má větší city, než on, určitě ty pozitivní city._

 _Vlastně mi je Luciuse až líto. Uvnitř touží po lásce, ale nechce jí takovou jako ostatní. Chce něco, co si vysnil a co nemůže mít, protože to nikdy neexistovalo a existovat nemůže. A to nejen ve spojitosti semnou. Nemůže najít nikoho, kdo by ho miloval takovýmhle způsobem a on... No, těžko bude schopen citu, který by chtěl cítit._

 _Nenechal si vysvětlit, že my dva nemůžeme být spolu. Naštval se. Co naštval, zuřil. Vykřikoval něco o tom, že ho podvádím s Bartym a že Bartyho za to stihne krutý trest._

 _Může ublížit mě, snesu všechno, co jeho chorou mysl napadne, ale Barty. Bartyho jsem slíbil ochránit. Ne jen proto, že je to můj přítel, jsme mezi námi bylo milenecké pouto. Ale, i když o tom zatím sám neví, je to můj následovník. Zatím tou magií nejsem plně ovlivněn, ale jednou Necromancer ve mně nedovolí, aby někdo ublížil jeho následovníkům, ne pro pomstu mířenou přímo na mou osobu._

 _Zaútočil první. Možná si myslel, že mě snadno přemůže, ale už dávno nejsem malý ustrašený kluk, na kterého může počkat v temném koutě a který mu poddá. Ne. Použil jsem kouzla Krvavé magie, kterou mě učil Voldemort. Mohl jsem použít Necromancii, ale proč. Lucius je příliš chytrý, možná ne hned, ale časem by zjistil, kdo jsem, kdo budu. A to by nebylo bezpečné. Ještě ne._

 _Lucius mě nepřekvapil, odpověděl stejnou formou magie. Potvrdil tak mou domněnku, že se sám učí Krvavé magii. V Krvavé magii byl dál než já, možná proto, že se jí věnuje déle, nebo se opravdu chce stát Krvavým kouzelníkem, kdežto pro mě je to jen okrajová oblast._

 _Netuším jak dlouho jsme spolu bojovali. Místnost kolem hořela, nábytek byl zničen, kameny ve zdech se pomalu tavily... Než jsme se však stihli nějak vážně poranit zasáhl Voldemort. Zuřil. Na mě, že jsem kouzla, která mě učil použil na jeho nejvěrnějšího poskoka. Na Luciuse, protože se bez jeho svolení věnuje odvětví zapovězené magie. Nejspíš i sám Voldemort se těch nejtemnějších forem magie obává, jaká to ironie k jeho samozvanému titulu Temného pána všeho zla._

 _Použil cruciatus. Ještě teď cítím ve svalech drobné bolestivé záškuby. Voldemort se opravdu zlobil a nijak se nerozpakoval svou zlost projevit v síle kletby._

 _Potěšující je, že stejnou silou, jakou jsem cítil bolest, jsem slyšel Luciusův křik._

 _Voldemorta nezajímalo o co šlo, proč jsme bojovali. Nejspíš to už věděl, nebo mu to opravdu bylo jedno. Vykázal nás ze sídla a zakázal nám se k sobě přiblížit dřív než na další schůze na kterou oba dva smíme přijít až za měsíc. Neuposlechnutí potrestá bílou maskou, degradací na obyčejného smrtijeda. To se nesmí stát, potřebuji dostat zlatou masku a zbavit se tak Znamení zla._

 _Vrátil jsem se do školy. Barty byl chvíli znepokojen mým stavem a tím, že mě Voldemort potrestal. Stejně jako tím, že jsme s Luciusem téměř zdemolovali smrtijedí sídlo. Jenže pak jsem mu řekl o Luciusových slovech a Barty se víc začal obávat o své zdraví. Neřekl jsem mu, že ho ochráním. Kdo ví, zda by mi věřil. Zatím nemám tolik magické moci, abych jej opravdu mohl ochránit. Ne před oběma, před Luciusem a Voldemortem._

„Vlastně jsem si kdysi myslel, že můj otec a Black spolu chodili," poznamenal Draco.

„Vážně?"

„Jo, otec o něm tak mluvil. Vždycky jsem věděl, že manželství mých rodičů je bez lásky. Když jsem byl v takovém tom věku, no, před Bradavicemi. Myslel jsem, že Regulus zemřel a můj otec tolik truchlil, že se zatvrdil a proto je teď takový, zlý. Litoval jsem ho. Že přišel o lásku a musí strávit zbytek života po boku chladné ženy."

„Neměli se ani trochu rádi? Tvůj otec a matka?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ne. Nesnášeli se. Ona měla několik milenců, dle toho na kterého zrovna měla náladu a on... Stále hledal Blacka."

Harry se zamyslel. Za prvé ho samozřejmě napadlo, jak hrozné muselo pro Draca být jeho dětství, když žil v takovém domě. S dvěma lidmi, kteří sebou opovrhovali. A pak... Jak dobře musel být Regulus ukrytý, když ho za ta léta ani Luciuse se všemi zdroji nenašel.

 _11.06.1980_

 _Dnes v Denním Věštci psali o útoku Smrtijed. Ve městě Reading se Smrtijedi střetli s Fénixovým řádem. V novinách byla dokonce fotka Voldemorta, kterak bojuje s Brumbálem. Očividně to dopadlo nerozhodně. Nebyl jsem tam. Ani Lucius. Náš trest se vztahuje i na nájezdy, kterých se nesmíme účastnit. Mě osobně je to úplně jedno, aspoň mám o něco víc času. Lucius... Heh, pro něho je to opravdový trest, nemá možnost předvádět svou magii, svou figuru, své všechno. Malfoy se rád předvádí, někdy jen tak mimochodem, ale vždycky musí být ve středu dění._

 _Mezi zraněnými byl i Sirius. Děkuji mé štěstěně, že to tak zařídila a já na nájezdu nebyl a se Siriusem jsem se tam nepotkal. Můj bratr si nejspíš o mé věrnosti nedělá žádné iluze, nejspíš už mě dávno před tím, než jsem se Smrtijedem stal, odepsal jako jednoho z následovníků Temného pána. Další štěstěně děkuji, že můj bratr nezemřel, že je jen lehce zraněn. Třeba se poučí, odejde z Řádu, nebo aspoň bude dávat větší pozor. Sirius byl v soubojích vždycky roztržitý. Několikrát jsem ho viděl, to ještě na škole, ale pochybuji, že by se do teď změnil. Rád soupeře provokoval, rád si zahrával, žertoval a to i v situacích, kdy se měl radši soustředit na to, aby nezemřel._

 _Co bych udělal, kdyby zemřel? Pomstil bych se? Netuším. Možná časem bych našel toho, kdo ho zabil a vykonal nějaký druh vendety, ale teď... Nemohu si to dovolit. Musím věřit, doufat, že Sirius jako budoucí Bystrozor se o sebe zvládne postarat sám._

Harryho pokaždé uchvacovalo, jak Regulovi na Siriusovi stále záleží. Opravdu svého bratra musel milovat. Jak těžké muselo být vědomí, že Sirius stejný cit neoplácel?

 _03.07.1980_

 _Škola skončila, už mě čekají jen výsledky z OVCE a pak hledání další varianty. Nehlásím se na žádné Mistrovství, ani nevím na jaký obor bych se dal. Zatím mám v plánu hlásit se jen na školu černé magie. Je vlastně docela náhoda, že o ní vím, není moc známá. Bakusův institut černé magie v Praze, to je v České Republice. Náhodou jsem tou zemí projížděl, když jsem jel za Grindelwaldem. Kdybych se do té školy dostal, možná bych Gellerta mohl ještě párkrát navštívit. Každopádně škola přijímá jen žáky starší osmnácti let. To mi sice v létě bude, ale! Škola má přijímací řízení, nevím zda formou nějaké zkoušky, to všechno je tajné. Přijímací řízení se koná na začátcích kalendářního roku a zúčastnit se smí jen ti, kterým v té době bylo osmnáct. Takže mohu až v následujícím roce. Pokud mě přijmou, mám tedy rok volna. Rok, kdy musím něco dělat. Přeci jen jsem bez peněz. Matka má nějakou rentu, ale má končí koncem Bradavické výuky. Stejně tak nechci žít na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Musím vymyslet kam půjdu, zatím jsem doma. Budu muset sbalit Květinku a Johna a někam se přemístit. Samozřejmě mám dědictví rodu Jones, ale to je záloha, nechci aby o tom někdo věděl a dokud to nebude životně nutné, nechci nic z toho využívat. Jméno Regulus Black nesmí být spojován s rodem Jones a už vůbec ne s titulem Lord Jones. Jednou se to třeba bude hodit. Ne teď._

 _Možná bych to mohl udělat jako Barty. Barty utekl z domu svých rodičů ten samý den, kdy odjel ze školy. Nyní žije v sídle Smrtijedů. Jo, to by bylo řešení. Trochu. Jenže co s mozkomorem a Johnem?_


	91. Chapter 91

**Napříč časem –**

 _04.07.1980_

 _Stále na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Matka se tu příliš nezdržuje, netuším kde je, koho fanaticky podporuje. Voldemorta určitě ne. Jistě, ze začátku byla pro jeho myšlenku, ale teď nějak, nevím. Možná taky zjistila, kdo je za Dračími neštovicemi a tím za smrtí jejího milence. Kdo ví. Každopádně na celé dny mizí a já v sobě nemám tu potřebu, abych jí následoval a zjišťoval, co se děje. Kdyby to byl otec, pak ano. Ale matka..._

 _Oznámil jsem Hartovi, že se musíme odstěhovat. John je zdravotně ve stavu, kdy by mu přesun neměl dělat problém. Trochu jsem se snažil mu naznačit, víc než snažil, aby se už vydal svou cestou. Fyzicky je v pořádku, může jít tam, kam směřoval, než byl napaden. Nechce! Nechápu to. Proč ne? Nejspíš není psychicky stejně zdravý jako fyzicky. Možná ho poznamenala dlouhodobá přítomnost Mozkomora. Květinka, zdá se, nemůže ovlivnit, že z lidí bude odebírat životní radost. Každopádně jsem se rozhodl, že Mozkomor se s námi stěhovat nebude. Po odebrání lidské duše to vypadá, že Mozkomor dospěl. Není tak silný, jako nějaký starší tvor, ale je dostatečně silný, aby se o sebe sám postaral. A když ho budu potřebovat, snad naše spojení bude fungovat i na delší vzdálenosti. Posílám ho do Azkabanu. A budu doufat, že v množství ostatních Mozkomorů se ztratí. Mozkomoři v Azkabanu jej nebudou podezírat, tihle tvorové tak nepřemýšlí. A kouzelníci, no, vězni těžko zjistí, že je tam jiný Mozkomor a jestli magických strážcům bude divné, že je o Mozkomora více? Doufám, že to buď nechají být, než si budou myslet, že to je nějaký ztracený Mozkomor, kterého přirozeně přitáhla skupina dalších podobných. Navíc jsem slyšel, že Voldemort chce mimo jiných temných tvorů o podporu požádat i Mozkomory, bude dobré mít mezi nimi zavčasu svého zvěda._

 _Krátura chce jít s námi. Nemůže. Někdo tu musí zůstat a starat se o matku. Sice tu potřebu nemám já, ale stále je to má matka a ať už se na ní zlobím jakkoliv, stále nechci přijít i o druhého rodiče._

 _A co tedy já a Hart? Prošel jsem rodinná sídla a domky. Nejlépe v Anglii, přeci jen minimálně Voldemort čas od času zatouží po mé přítomnosti a nechci za ním cestovat nijak daleko._

 _Vlastně nejlepší by byl dům blízko jeho sídla. V hrabství Wiltshire žije hodně magických rodin, nepochybuji o tom, že Voldemort zde ze strany Gauntů má nějaké menší soukromé sídlo. Jenže sídlo zde má i Lucius a blízko toho žít nechci. A pak... Ve Wiltshire je velké sídlo rodu Blacků, je to sídlo, skoro pevnost, Arcturuse Blacka, předtím patřila jeho otci Siriusovi II. Je možné, že se tam občas zdržuje Lucretia Prewettová, ale myslím, že po smrti manžela se bude temné straně rodiny stranit. Arcturusovi sourozenci jsou už dávno mrtví a děti jeho bratra, mám takový dojem, nežijí v Anglii. Arcturus sám je už dost starý, nebylo by těžké ho buď přesvědčit, aby mě tam nechal, nebo jej přemoci. Jenže! Jenže Arcturus sídlo dávno přenechal mému otci a po něm jej automaticky zdědil Sirius. Je to největší sídlo v Anglii, které zdědil, takže je dost možné, že pokud se rozhodne využívat nějaký zděděný majetek, bude to právě toto sídlo. I když, možná ne dokud žije Arcturus._

 _Nějakou chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem prošel všechna panství rodu a našel to, které bylo vhodné. Není to vlastně panství, spíš takový domek. Žil v něm Marius Black. Marius Black, který neměl žádného dědice a neobtěžoval se své dědictví někomu zanechat. Ani se mu nevidím, rod se k němu jako motákovi nechoval zrovna pěkně. Každopádně to vpadá, že domek je nyní opuštěný. Na ten rok bych se tam mohl přesunout. Johna holt vzít sebou. A pak se uvidí. Dům je opuštěný pět let, od chvíle do Marius zemřel. Ale! Takovou nemilou skutečností je, že Marius není nikde pohřbený a až teď jsem si uvědomil, že je klidně možné, že jeho tělo je stále v tom domě._

 _Jenže jinou možnost nemám. Je to buď zůstat nebo jít tam. No a nebo jít do domu plného smrtijedů s Voldemortovým dozorem. To to raději risknu s rozkládající mrtvolou._

 _Mariův dům je v hrabství Northumberland, sice blízko Skotska, ale dostatečně daleko od školy. Není to úplně magické oblast. Tedy celé hrabství. Vím, že tam kdysi žil rod Gauntů, nejspíš to bude ta samá oblast, kde má sídlo Voldemort se smrtijedy. To je mírné plus. I když Voldemort sám nesmí vědět, že budu žít tak blízko něj. Také je to to samé hrabství, kde žili Riddleovi, tedy další příbuzní Voldemorta, mudlovští. Jak se asi cítí, žít tak blízko těch, kteří mu zkazili život? Jistě, Voldemortovi blízcí příbuzní jsou mrtví, jeho zapříčiněním, ale určitě tam žijí ještě další větve mudlovského rodu. Každopádně to je nejspíš vše, o žádném jiném magickém rodě ani kouzelnících, kteří by tam žili, nevím. Marius žil hodně odříznutý od obou světů. On to určitě měl proto, že jej ani jeden z těch světů opravdu nepřijal. Ale já... Pro mě je to skvělé! Konečně snad zakusím kousek volnosti. Nemuset se přetvařovat, nebýt pod žádným dozorem. Jen být sám sebou. Moci praktikovat magii jakou chci a kdy chci._

 _Oh, ještě John, pravda. Co s ním? Netuším na jaké je straně. Z toho jak se zatím chová bych řekl, že hraje hlavně sám na sebe a dle toho přizpůsobuje svou věrnost lidem kolem._

 _10.07.1980_

 _Musím říct, že tohle léto je zatím dost nudné. Nechci tím samozřejmě přivolávat nějakou katastrofu, ale... Byl jsem zvyklý v létě něco dělat, cestovat, učit se a teď. Přestěhovali jsme se s Hartem do domu po Mariovi. Opravdu je to takový menší domek. V patře má tři ložnice, každá má svou koupelnu, dole je kuchyně s jídelním stolem, jestli se malý stůl pro čtyři dá považovat za jídelní. A pak je zde knihovna s krbem, který není napojen na letaxovou síť. Domek má taky sklepení, které ale vypadá neužívaně, spíš sem Marius hromadil nepotřebný bordel. No, aspoň bude mít John co dělat, jestli se rozhodne semnou zůstat. Domek má zarostlou rozlehlou zahradu, ke které patří i les. Široko daleko v okolí nikdo nežije. Vlastně je to velice vhodné místo na úkryt. Budu ho samozřejmě muset opatřit nějakými bezpečnostními kouzly, Marius jako moták na domě žádná opatření neměl, nejspíš se spoléhal na to, že nikdo nemá důvod jej vyhledávat._

 _Marius, nebo spíš jeho tělo, v domě nebyl. Netuším kam zmizel. Z rodinného gobelínu vím, že je mrtvý, ale kam se tělo vypařilo? Určitě se tak brzo nemohlo rozložit. Marius měl tři sourozence, dva z nich jsou ještě naživu, je možné, že si na bratra aspoň v jeho smrti vzpomněli. Kdo ví kam ho jako motáka pohřbili, v rodinné hrobce není. Možná někde na zdejším pozemku, až budu mít čas, nebo spíš až budu pozemek zabezpečovat, možná hrob najdu._

 _Nevím co s Johnem. Kdybych věděl, že se mě bude takhle držet, možná bych ho nechal svému osudu už v Pen y Fan. Teď se za něj ale cítím trochu zodpovědný, přeci jen jsem mu zachránil život. Všechno co teď udělá bude i má vina._

 _Nejsem si jistý, zda mu věřím tu historku o tom, že je v padesátéhoprvního století. Prý Agent Časové agentury, co to sakra má být? Moc o tom nemluví, na přímé otázky se tváří dost neurčitě, každá druhá odpověď je 'je to tajné' 'to bys nepochopil', asi si neuvědomuje, že to já jsem zachránil jeho a ne naopak._

 _12.07.1980_

 _Včera bylo setkání Smrtijedů, účastnit jsem se mohl i já s Luciusem. Nevím jak to Luciuse bere. Jestli uvažuje o nějakém jiném způsobu jak se ke mně dostat, nebo jestli ho tento postih od Voldemorta dostatečně odradil._

 _Na setkání řadoví smrtijedi dostali různé úkoly a pak je Voldemort rozpustil. S Elitou probíral to, co jej poslední dobou nejspíš nejvíce tíží. Blíží se konec sedmého měsíce. Ten, kdo bude mít moc, aby Voldemorta porazil, se má brzy narodit. Pán zla hledá. Systematicky prochází všechny rodiny, všechny kouzelníky a čarodějky, kteří se mu kdy postavili. Elita má za úkol sepsat každého, koho na jakémkoliv střetnutí potkali, jedno jestli je to ministerský pracovník, bystrozor, přívrženec Brumbála nebo náhodný kouzelník, který opětoval smrtijedí útok. Dalším úkolem, hlavně pro ty, kteří pracují u svatého Munga nebo na Ministerstvu kouzel je najít a sepsat všechny, kteří v létě čekají potomka, bez ohledu na to jaký měsíc. Tahle informace nepotěšila Luciuse. Nejspíš se už radoval, že jeho syn je z toho venku. Ale Voldemort nejspíš půjde po nejbližším datu narození, pokud se žádné vhodné dítě nenarodí ve stanovenou dobu._

 _Lucius už má potomka, syna, dědice. Doufám, že si to trochu uvědomí a přestane mě nahánět. Dítě jsem samozřejmě neviděl, ale nepochybuji o tom, že bude po Luciusovi, minimálně okouzlujícím vzhledem. A pak možná bude mít něco po z Blackova rodu. Abych byl upřímný trochu se o to dítě bojím. Přeci jen Lucius je... Jeho záliba v nedospělých, obzvláště chlapcích, je známá. A dítě je Black. I jeho jméno Draco...Lordem Blackem je nyní Sirius, takže o dítě, ač Malfoye, by se měl zajímat, přeci jen v tomto okamžiku je to nejmladší Black._

 _A pak je tu ještě jedna věc. Zjistím to samozřejmě až bude dítě starší, ale nemyslím, že se mýlím. Už proto mám takovou podivnou potřebu malého Draca ochraňovat, i když bych mu do života neměl zasahovat, ne tak, aby mě viděl jako strýcovskou nebo otcovskou postavu. Ne. Je možné, že Luciusův malý dědic bude jedním z Vyvolených. Lucius koneckonců měl narůžovělou auru, takže některý z jeho příbuzných je nebo bude Vyvoleným, a dítě se k tomu tak nabízí. Mohu se mýlit, samozřejmě, třeba až Dracův potomek může být Vyvoleným. Doufám že ne. Nechci na splnění celé čtveřice čekat tak dlouho. Lucius by samozřejmě mohl mít ještě další dítě. Ale s tím jak mají postavené manželství to moc pozitivně nevidím._

„Zajímavé," zamumlal Draco.

„Hm..." Harry na tom nic zajímavého nespatřoval. Právě teď se musel smiřovat s nepatrnou žárlivostí. Regulovi záleželo na Dracovi, kterého ještě ani neviděl a na dítěti – na něm – které chce Voldemort zabít ne. Mladý Black samozřejmě nevěděl, že tím dítětem, které Pán zla chce zabít je další ze Čtyř. Navíc Harry v té době ještě ani nebyl na světě. Přesto! Byl to on, kdo celý rok Regula obhajoval, kdo žil jeho životem a teď... Cítil se trochu zrazeně.

 _14.07.1980_

 _Až teď jsem zjistil, že si John zabral největší ložnici v domě, neuvěřitelné! Mám takový nepříjemný pocit, že se ho hned tak nezbavím. Nevadí mi to úplně, ukázalo se, že je to docela příjemný společník, někdy. Někdy má takové pichlavé nálady, kdy mám sto chutí ho proklít. Většinou je opravdu skvělý. Snaží se. Myslím, že až si uvědomí, že ho sám od sebe opravdu nevyhodím, tak se bude snažit méně. Jeho společnost mi ale vyhovuje. Není zbytečně vlezlý. Nevyptává se, nechá mě se svěřit když potřebuji a nechce vědět nic, co se jej netýká. Možná v tom je i kus jeho vlastní sobeckosti, kdy nechce mít na bedrech víc, než už má._

 _Upřímně, myslím si, že je to zločinec. Stejně jako se neptá on mě, tak se neptám já jeho. Ale dost takových malých náznaků tady je. Kdo ví, co to opravdu znamení 'Časová agentura'. Klidně to může být spolek kriminálníků. John o svém století nechce mluvit, nejspíš se mu tam nestalo nic pěkného, na to by stálo vzpomínat._

 _Neřekl jsem Johnovi o Jackovi. Ví, že na někoho speciálního čekám a že do té doby se nebráním dalším vztahům. Zdá se, že v padesátémprvním století jsou vztahy jiné než teď, aspoň John to tak podává. Polygamie je tam prý naprosto běžná záležitost. A svatby, muž žena žena muž, jakýkoliv počet, jakékoliv pohlaví, nic jim není cizí. Nevím zda bych takhle chtěl žít. Dělit se o toho, koho miluji s někým jiným. Pokud je pravda, co Věštba říká, tak se tohohle dožije, ale... Netěším se na to._

 _John je... Nevím zda ho přitahuju, nebo už byl prostě jen dlouho bez sexu, ale občas má taková tendence dělat mi návrhy. Ani si u něj nejsem jistý, zda to myslí vážně. Nespali jsme spolu. Ne. Možná k tomu časem dojde, ale zatím Johna takhle nevidím, ne jako milence. A nejsem naladěn na takovou tu vlnu, abych měl sex s někým jen proto, abych měl sex. Není to tak, že by John nebyl atraktivní. Pěkný určitě je, jen... Asi teď není ta vhodná doba na takovéhle věci. Ani s Bartym už nemáme tenhle typ vztahu._

 _Během července budu mít nejspíš plné ruce práce. To mě na jednu stranu těší, rád něco dělám, nesnáším nečinnost. Na druhou stranu je to úkol od Voldemorta a to samo o sobě není milé. S Bartym a Severusem máme za úkol navštívit pár rodů temných stvoření. Voldemort začal naplno nabírat spojence mezi různými stvořeními. Luciuse vyslal spolu s Fenrirem k vlkodlakům. Kdo ví zda to je jako trest pro Luciuse, nebo jako odměna pro Fenrira. Fenrir Šedohřbet má pro Luciuse podivnou fanatickou slabost._

 _My tři máme za úkol zjistit jak jsou na tom se svou věrností Banshee, které bývají neutrální. Poltergeisty, kteří sice hrají sami na sebe, ale v minulosti už se párkrát stalo, že se spojili a přidali k jedné straně – pochybuji, že tato válka bude jeden z těch příkladů. A pak Bubáci. Bubák je samostatné stvoření, ale jako Poltergeist se může spojit se skupinu, která nepřítele zvládne poměrně snadno vyděsit. Společná moc Bubáků dokáže vytvořit iluzi velkého děsu, strachu pro masy lidí. Bylo by pěkné mít je na své straně. Ale Voldemort nám dal neuskutečnitelný úkol. Můžeme zjistit, jak na tom ty stvoření jsou, ale pochybuji, že někteří z nich změní svou neutralitu na věrnost právě Voldemortovi._

 _To, že za nimi půjdu s Bartym není problém, ale Severus... Temná stvoření poznají, že jsem Necromancer a přirozeně se budou chtít přidat na mou stranu. Musím se ujistit, že chápu, že má strana a Voldemortova strana není jedno a totéž. Nejsem si moc jistý, jak to udělám před Severusem. Opravdu bych byl nerad, kdybych ho musel umlčet._

 **Pozn**.: Mám takový dojem, že už jsem to zmiňovala. Ale žádné Viteály se v povídce neobjeví. Voldemort najde jinou cestu ;-)


	92. Chapter 92

**Napříč časem –**

 _ **Banshee jsou vnímající temné bytosti. Všechny známé Banshee mají ženský vzhled, jejich kůže se pohybuje v odstínech zelené a šedé, vlasy mají dlouhé neproniknutelně černé nebo čistě bílé barvy. Banshee, která neútočí může mít vzhled krásné dívky, pozor však, pokud tato dívka má zelené či modrozelené oči a nemá v nich panenky jen tzv. žlutý plamínek, pak jde to Banshee. Oblečení Banshee mívá stejnou barvu jako její kůže.**_

 _ **Banshee útočí vysokofrekvenčním křikem, který je pro každého kdo jej slyší smrtelný. Banshee neútočí bezdůvodně, její útok bývá zpravidla vyprovokován.**_

 _ **Vyskytují se převážně v Irsku a Skotsku, ale je možné je nalézt i ve střední Evropě a Severní Americe.**_

 _ **Původ Banshee není přesně znám, většinou se má za to, že jde o mrtvou Vílu, pravděpodobně brutálně zavražděnou. Nebo o nevinnou zamordovanou dívku. Banshee podobně jako Mozkomora provází nastupující negativní pocity. U Banshee to bývá smutek a žal. Banshee jsou schopni komunikovat se záhrobím a předávat vzkazy od mrtvých živým a naopak.**_

 _ **Banshee je tvor neutrální a nespolečenský, v sdružení se spojuje jen v případě, že někdo některé z nich ublíží.**_

 _ **Banshee sama o sobě není nebezpečná. Jednu není těžké v boji porazit. Avšak Banshee, která žila příliš dlouho sama jen ve společnosti hlasů ze záhrobí se může stát pomatenou a okolí nebezpečnou – pomatená Banshee může zaútočit i fyzicky, takže kouzla na zamezení jejího křiku zde pozbývají účinnosti.**_

Harry dočetl odstavec věnovaný Banshee v učebnici Temná magická stvoření. Učebnice byla určená pro hodiny Obrany proti černé magii, stejně tak jako pro hodiny Péče o kouzelné tvory. Co však Harry věděl, tak ani jeden z profesorů se nechystal je o tvorech v této knize něco naučit. Hagrid se ve svých hodinách soustředil na stvoření, která spíš byla zvířecí než lidská. A Sirius se věnoval Obraným kouzlům, který zavedla Tonksová a nejspíš v tom bude pokračovat i v dalším roce.

Potterovi tak nezbylo, než se dovzdělat sám. Věděl, že Regulus byl Voldemortem vyslaný, aby některá stvoření přesvědčil, nebo aspoň zjistil, zda by se nechali přesvědčit, pro práci pro Temného pána. Harry netušil, jestli o tom Regulus bude psát, podrobně psát, nebo to jen zmíní. Ale jeho zajímalo, za kým přesně se chystal. Nalistoval Bubáka. O Bubácích věděl jen to, že na sebe berou podobu nejhoršího strachu.

 _ **Bubáci jsou vnímající temné bytosti. Dosud není známo, jakou formu mají, když nejsou vystaveni nebezpečí. Za nebezpečí vnímají každou vnímající bytost, pak na sebe ihned berou podobu největšího strachu oné bytosti, ve snaze jí zastrašit a zamezit tak útoku na sebe.**_ _ **Bubáci jsou rozšíření po celém světě. Skrývají se v temných uzavřených prostorách. Obecně se má za to, že jde o neživého tvora, tedy tvora, který nemůže být zabit, ale není smrtelný ani nesmrtelný, nemá fyzickou formu. Nejsou společenští, avšak nejso**_ _ **u**_ _ **agresivní,**_ _ **v konfliktech bývají neutrální. Bubák je brán jako zlověstné stvoření, na rozdíl**_ _ **třeba**_ _ **od Ghoula, neútočí a svou přeměnu ve strach nebere za účelem ublížit, ale ochránit sám sebe.**_

 _ **Bubák je blízký formou Strašidlu. Má se za to, že oba tvorové vznikly ze stejného druhu.**_

 _ **Bubák sám o sobě neútočí fyzicky, ale forma, ve kterou se přetvoří v určitých případech zaútočit může, většinou však Bubák spoléhá na samotný strach. S formou lze bojovat stejným způsobem jako s reálnou formou strachu. S Bubákem samotným je pak nejlépe bojovat kouzlem Riddikulu, kouzlo přemění Bubákovi formu v přívětivější verzi.**_

S ohledem na přečtené informace se Harry cítil trochu špatně. Remus v jejich třetím ročníku používal Bubáka jako učební pomůcku. A teď se zdálo, že Bubák je nejen vnímavý, ale ještě není ani zlý. Musel být vystrašený, když před sebou měl tolik lidí. Proč jim Remus tohle neřekl? Zdá se, že každý v magickém světě rád sděloval jen část informací, tu část, která se jim zrovna hodila. Jistěže lidé berou Bubáka jako špatného, ukazuje jim jejich nejhorší strach, ale... Nejspíš málokdo z nich ví, proč to dělá. A kdyby to věděli, změnilo by se něco? Litovali by snad Bubáka?

S povzdechem nalistoval na Poltergeist.

 _ **Poltergeist je nezničitelný duch chaosu, také známý - především v mudlovském světě - jako hlučný duch. Poltergeist straší na jednom místě, nebo pronásleduje osobu, či skupinu osob. Většinou straší pro škodolibou radost, jsou však známi i případy, kdy strašil za účelem ublížit, nebo zabít svou oběť. Poltergeist je podobných duchovi, přízraku, ale má pevnou formu, kterou může dle libosti měnit v nepevnou – stejně jako duchové může i Poltergeist mít jak ženskou tak mužskou formu. Není známo jak přesně Poltergeist vznikají. Nejedná se o zemřelé lidi. Je pravděpodobné, že podobně jako Banshee to za života byli jiná, pravděpodobně temná stvoření, ale jejich druh už vymřel. Poltergeist se však stále objevují, stejně tak jako nahodile mizí. Poltergeist bývají neutrální s příklonem k temné straně. Jejich individualismus jim většinou zabraňuje účastnit se magických konfliktů. S Poltergeisty na rozdíl od magické společnosti účinně bojuje mudlovský svět.**_

 _ **Nejznámějším Poltergeistem je Protiva – Poltergeist pohybující se po Bradavické škole čar a kouzel. Tento Poltergeist je často nesprávně označován jako Strašidlo.**_

Harryho tak napadlo, jestli je možné, že někdy opravdu na hodinách nedával pozor. Nebo jestli se profesoři s některými informace nesnažili. U Remuse mu nyní bylo jasné, že jim u některých tvorů neřekl určité věci, snad to nebylo záměrně. Koneckonců Remus sám je temným stvořením, jistě by u jiných nezatajoval věci, který těm tvorům jsou ku prospěchu a dodají jim na lidskosti.

Otočil se k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík už ho chvíli sledoval. Potter se nejistě pousmál. Před chvílí Draca trochu využil k tomu, aby mu učebnici donesl a on se tak nemusel otrhávat od Regulova deníku.

Draco si povzdechl. „Začínám docela litovat toho, že tu není Weasley."

„Proč?"

„Mohl by ses na různý blbosti ptát jeho."

„Nechtěl jsem se zeptat," zamračeně.

„Jistě," ušklíbnutí. „Tak mluv, co je?"

„Jen jsem přemýšlel, proč nás profesoři na jedno téma neučí vše k tomu tématu."

„Myslíš magické tvory?"

„No, jo...Proč nám Remus při Obraně neřekl, že třeba Bubáci se projevováním našich strachů brání?"

„Hm..." Draco nahlédl do učebnice. „Magičtí tvorové se probírají v Péči o kouzelné tvory, takže Lupin nejspíš spoléhal na to, že on nás o nich naučí z hlediska Obrany a Hagrid doučí ten zbytek."

„Jo?" Dobře, tahle možnost ho nenapadla.

„Je to tak i v jiných hodinách. Severus náš třeba naučí o použití různých bylin do lektvarů a Prýtová by nám o nich měla říct zbytek. I když oni dva se na tom domlouvají, aby Prýtová nás o bylinách nejdřív naučila a Severus nám vzápětí ukázal jejich lektvarové využití."

„Oh... Myslel jsem si, že to je náhoda," poznamenal Harry. Plavovlasý mladík na něj nechápavě zíral. „Dává to smysl, neříkám, že ne. Jen mě to do teď nenapadlo," pokrčil rameny Potter.

Draco si jen povzdechl, natáhl se po vlastní knize. Harry ho zastavil. „Co zas?" zamračil se Zmijozel. „No, nemohl bys tu učebnici zase odnést do knihovny?"

„Co? To nepočká?"

„No a cestou by ses mohl stavit pro něco k jídlu..." nevinně.

„Proč já?"

„Skřítkové tě mají radši," zamumlání.

Harry počkal, až se za Dracem zavřou dveře a pak si povzdechl. Jen doufal, že si o něm Draco nemyslí, že je úplně natvrdlý. Někdy mu prostě některé věci hned nedošli. Dřív tomu tak nebylo, ale co chodí do Bradavic. Jakoby jeho mysl zlenivěla. Jednodušší bylo se na věci zeptat. Kdyby nad tím bádal, možná by došel k tomu, že dřív se nikoho na nic ptát nemohl, tak teď toho bezděky využívá.

V prvních letech jeho výuky v Bradavicích se často ptal Hermiony, její odpovědi bal jako fakt. Tenhle rok se často ptal Rona. Rudovlasý mladík mu odpovídal většinou s nadšení. Samozřejmě, když už Harryho otázek bylo moc, nebo měl sám dost svých starostí, tak nebyl úplně nadšený. Odpovědi od Draca nebývaly milé. Harry jen doufal, že svými častými dotazy plavovlasého mladíka neznechutí. Koneckonců údajně spolu mají strávit tisíce let, nebylo by dobré, aby hned na začátku vznikla nějaká averze. Zvlášť, když se jim zatím tak úspěšně daří ignorovat fakt, že ještě minulý rok se nesnášeli.

Rozhodl se nad tím teď nedumat. Bylo mu jasné, že až bude klid, až nebude žádná válka, tak se k němu a Dracovi možná vrátí to, že neměli pořádně čas jejich vztah probádat. Že z nenávisti najednou spadli do chození. Věděl, že osud jim přikazuje být spolu a i když věděl, že jak jemu záleží na Dracovi, tak Zmijozelovi záleží na něm, tak se trochu obával, že to ještě není pořádná pravá láska. Že možná ještě může přijít něco, co by jejich začínající vztah narušilo.

 _20.07.1980_

 _Včera pozdě v noci jsme se vrátili z výpravy za Banshee. Banshee nejsou příjemná stvoření, ale rozhodně lepší než Sirény. Za Sirénami byl poslán Rabastan s Evanem. Rodolphus už o jejich vztahu ví, takže předpokládám, že i pro ně to možná mimoděk Voldemort udělal, by mohli být aspoň chvíli spolu. Možná ne. Někdy mám pocit, že Voldemortovi na Smrtijedech a jejich blahu záleží, ale jindy... Přeci jen je to Pán všeho zla. Zlu nemůže na nikom záležet._

 _Banshee mají místo, kde se schází, není to přímo sabat, ale něco na ten způsob. Všichni tři jsme museli hned po příchodu použít kouzla na odpuzování zvuků. Banshee by naše vniknutí na jejich místo mohli považovat za útok a bránit se dřív, než bychom jim objasnili náš účel._

 _Voldemort nemá o spojence víc. Banshee na nás nakonec sice nezaútočily, ale daly jasně najevo, že do války, jakékoliv, se nebudou zapojovat._

 _Dnes bylo setkání Elity. Evan s Rabastanem pochodili stejně jako my. Lucius byl úspěšný, přesvědčil další vlkodlačí smečku, aby se přidala k Fenrirovi a stáli na straně Voldemorta. No, takhle to Lucius podal. Ale spíš si myslím, že vlkodlaky přesvědčil, aby stáli na jeho straně._

 _Orkové a Obři se přidali na Voldemortovu stranu. Skřeti trvají na neutralitě. Skřeti jsou v tomhle zvláštní. Jsou to temná stvoření, kdyby šlo jen o ně, tak by stáli na straně temna, v tuto chvíli na straně Voldemorta. Jenže jim jde hlavně o zlato a to mají obě strany, takže musí držet neutralitu. Víly jsou stále neutrální, myslím, že každý rod se nakonec rozhodne sám za sebe. Osobně bych byl raději, kdyby na naší straně stáli Víly mara. Jenže ty jsou ještě víc neutrální než Víly. A pak... Mara víly se drží hlavně v mudlovském světě._

 _Když jsem se vrátil ze setkání, mluvil jsem o tom s Johnem. John si myslí, že Mara víly nejsou z tohoto světa. Že je to mimozemská rasa, která sem před mnoha tisíciletími přišla a evolucí se Zemi přizpůsobila. Tomu bych možná i věřil. Ještě stále mu ale neberu to jiné století, ze kterého údajně pochází. Tak veliké cestování časem není možné! Nejspíš..._

 _John nechce mluvit o tom, jak se tady objevil. V Pen y Fan údajně něco hledal, ale zdá se, nebo to tak říká, že se o pár let zpozdil. To, co hledal tam už není. Nechce mi říct, co to bylo. Z toho jak se tvářil nejspíš něco hodně cenného nebo hodně nebezpečného. Nabídl jsem mu pomoc. Odmítl._

 _Stále si myslím, že je nějakým druhem zločince. Možná zloděj? V domě naštěstí není co ukrást, takže tuhle možnost Hart nejspíš nepotvrdí._

 _28.07.1980_

 _Voldemort mě někdy tak zvláštně pozoruje. Až nedávno mi došlo, že to bude kvůli Znamení zla. Mě i Bartymu koncem roku zmizelo omezení na magii. Voldemort by tak měl k naší energii mít plný přístup. Samozřejmě se tak díky mým opatřením nestalo. Jenže... Jenže jemu to asi teď přijde divné. Možná ne u Bartyho, možná si myslí, že Barty je prostě slabý kouzelník. Ale já už mu párkrát trochu nezodpovědně předvedl, že silná kouzla zvládám bez problémů. Kdo ví co si myslí. Čemu dává vinu za to, že odemně nemá potřebnou energii, se kterou nejspíš počítal._

 _Nechám to být. Když se zeptá, jakože nezeptá, protože by být mohl vzbudit podezření, že se Znamením je něco špatně, tak budu dělat hloupého, nechápavého._

 _S Nitrobranou je to snadné, to mohu svést na rodiče a na povinnost čistokrevných rodů. Voldemort koneckonců netuší, jak to v čistokrevných magických rodinách chodí._

 _31.07.1980_

 _Osmnáct let. Přijde mi to jako století. Většina mých vrstevníků se teprve začíná v dospělém světě rozhlížet. Ti, co pokračují v dalších studií ještě nemají příliš povinností. A ostatní... Ani nevím, zda by mě ještě mohl běžný život uspokojit. Najít si práci, postavit dům, najít partnera, založit rodinu, žít a zemřít. Co z toho?_

 _Ale pak, měl bych klid. Nemusel bych se stále ohlížet, jestli někdo něco netuší, jestli proti mně někdo něco nechystá, jestli... Nemusel bych se obávat, jestli ten jeden jediný pravý mě bude milovat. Kdybych měl běžný život nebylo by tak složité vyrovnat se s rozpadem vztahu, nebo s tím, že ten koho chci mě nechce. Ale takhle, když vím, že Jack je ten jediný, s kým budu opravdu šťastný, ten jediný stvořený přímo pro mě... Nebo jsem stvořený já pro něj? Každopádně by měl být ideální. Jenže... Ta obava mě poslední dobou dost sžírá. Asi si začínám uvědomovat, že já a Jack nemusíme skončit jako Já a Jack. Co když už s někým bude, nechá jej pro mě? Nebo jí. Ani nemusí být gay. Co pak? Co když to osud spletl a někde udělal nějakou nepatrnou chybu a... Co pak?_

 _Na osmnáctých narozeninách není nic pěkného. Matka si na mě nevzpomněla, samozřejmě. Sirius... No, u něj je to téměř stejně samozřejmé, i když jsem stále doufal. V květnu jsem Siriusovi k narozeninám poslal přání. Ano, není to nic moc, ale bral jsem to jako takovou možnost, cestu. Vykročil jsem a trochu jsem doufal, že se se Siriusem setkáme v polovině. Ale ne. Sirius to nejspíš bral jako výsměch._

 **Pozn**.: Popisy stvoření jsou smíchané z toho, co pro HP svět vymyslela Rowlingová a z reálné mytologie.

Víly mara jsou z Torchwood. Tam jsou většinou brány jako Víly, ale vzhledem k tomu, že i HP svět má své víly, tak ty Torchwood budou mara – o tom, že jsou mara se ve světě Torchwood jen spekuluje, ten to budeme brát jako fakt.


	93. Chapter 93

**Napříč časem –**

Harry trochu znechuceně nabral z tácu, který donesl Draco z kuchyně, kousek kiwi. Ne snad, že by zelené ovoce neměl rád, ale... Na tácu kromě kiwi byl ještě ananas, banán, jahody. Všechno dobré věci, jen v té chvíli by Harry ocenil něco pro něj více stravitelného, něco co ho opravdu zasytí. Když Draca posílal pro jídlo, nenapadlo ho, že plavovlasý mladík přinese _tohle_.

Mladý Zmijozel si ho nevšímal. Byl začtený do knihy, kterou si přinesl spolu s jídlem. Harry z titulu odhadoval, že jde o zábavnou literaturu, to bylo dobré, Draco potřeboval trochu relaxovat, odreagovat se od všeho stresu, který v posledních dnech měl, stejně tak jako nemyslet na to, co teprve přijde. Draco jednou rukou otáčel stránky knihy a druhou občas zabloudil na tác s jídlem a namátkově si něco vybral.

Harry s povzdechem snědl své kiwi. Opravdu rád by si dal nějakou uzeninu, pečivo... Vlastně se nemohl divit, že Draco donesl právě tohle. Někdy bylo tak snadné zapomenout, že ne všichni kouzelníci mohli jíst vše a s ohledem na proběhlý rok mohl Harry být rád, že Draco jí aspoň něco.

Když měl Draco největší krizi s jídlem, Harryho občas napadlo, jak to mají ostatní. Temní kouzelníci, kteří nemohou jíst maso, krvaví kouzelníci, kteří nemohou pečivo, necromanceři, kteří jsou snad nejvíce limitovaní a smí jen syrovou stravu. Měli všichni z nich někdy v životě krizi a nějaký druh stravovacího problému? Nebo to u Draca šlo ruku v ruce s dalšími aspekty jeho života? Koneckonců Regulus byl necromancer, už pár let v době psaní deníku mohl jíst jen syrovou stravu a jen občas si postěžoval. Dokonce v posledním čase, kdy se jeho magie zbláznila, v době, kdy vyžadovala další obětinu, si Regulus nestěžoval na jídlo, ale vyjádřil obavu z toho, že si někdo všimne jeho nezdravého hubnutí. U Draca se nezdálo, že by někdy podobnou obavou trpěl.

Harry Draca chvíli studoval. Plavovlasý mladík byl stále velmi hubený. Harry sám byl štíhlý, roky bez správné výživy se nepodepsaly jen na malém vzrůstu, ale bylo i zřejmé, že nikdy nemůže opravdu přibrat. Draco ale i vedle Nebelvíra vypadal podvyživeně, snad za to mohl fakt, že byl o něco vyšší. Harry v to doufal. Potřásl hlavou. Právě teď nebyl ta správná doba, aby to řešil. Snad po létě, snad jejich další školní rok bude klidný. Ne snad, že tenhle rok by toho měl tolik na práci. Ne akční věci, ale musel zpracovat tolik informací, to mu někdy přišlo vyčerpávající než se postavit armádě smrtijedů.

 _02.08.1980_

 _Za týden je naplánovaná schůze Elity, na této schůzi by se měly projednávat získané informace ohledně dítěte, jenž se mělo narodit. Nebo se narodí, pokud nikdo nebude přesně na den odpovídat, Voldemort stále půjde po tom dítěti, které se narodilo nejblíže k určenému datu._

 _Taky jsem si uvědomil takovou věc a asi jsem si to neuvědomil sám, protože včera mi Barty zdůrazňoval, abych před Voldemortem nezmiňoval, kdy mám narozeniny. Barty si očividně Proroctví vykládá ještě samovolněji než já. Jasně se přeci hovoří o dítěti, které se teprve po pronesení Proroctví mělo narodit. Jinak by těžko šlo o Proroctví. Kdyby se náhodou mělo jedna o mě, vzhledem k datu narození, tak by to musel udat Vidoucí a Vidoucí jak známo nepronáší Proroctví ani Věštby. Voldemortova obava a hledání případného budoucího nepřítele by tak byla zcela zcestná._

 _Zítra brzy ráno jdeme za Bubáky. Bubáci nemají sabatům podobné srazy jako Banshee, což je docela logické, Banshee kdysi bývali Vílami a většina z nich tím pádem i čarodějkami. Bubáci jsou jiní. Většinou žijí v osamění, ukrytí přes zraky všech. Občas se stane, že jich je víc na jednom místě. Většinou na temném opuštěném místě, většinou v jeskyních komplexech. Přesně na jedno takové místo se chystáme. Nejdeme naslepo, Severus od někoho zjistil informaci o tom, kde Bubáci jsou. Kdyby se nám podařilo přesvědčit Bubáka, že nejsme hrozba a pak s ním normálně mluvit, tak by on, pokud by se rozhodl přidat na naší stranu, mohl přesvědčit další jeho druhu. A když jich najednou přesvědčíme víc, tak o to víc jich oni budou moci přivést._

 _Pochybuji o tom, že se nám to podaří. Bubáci nás pravděpodobně ani nebudou chtít vyslechnout. Jsou to ustrašená stvoření, která každého považují za hrozbu._

 _04.08.1980_

 _Bubák je... Bubáci se nepřidají k Voldemortovi, zůstanou neutrální. Místo, které Severus našel se jimi hemžilo. Nebylo to příjemné místo. Bylo temné, zlé, plné zlosti, neštěstí..._

 _Samozřejmě jsem věděli, že když půjdeme mezi Bubáky, tak minimálně jeden z nich jednomu z nás představí jeho nejhorší obavu. No, všichni jsme temní kouzelníci, všichni jsme Zmijozelové. Naše nejtemnější obavy nejsou obyčejné a příjemné. Nejsou to pavouci, hadi, kostlivci, nic z běžných děsů._

 _Barty... Bartyho strach je vlastně docela obyčejný, ne však méně děsivý. Bubák byl hodně krutý, když byl schopný z Bartyho mysli vytáhnout právě tento strach. Bartymu se zobrazila asi padesátiletá žena, umírající žena. Ležela v kaluži krve a tiše chroptila. Netušil jsem o koho jde, dokud Barty nevykřikl a s pláčem prosil matku, aby neumírala. Allessa Skrková, nikdy dřív jsem jí neviděl. Pokud vím, tak žije v plném zdraví se svým mužem v domě, který Barty na konci školního roku opustil. Možná v Bubákově projevu Bartyho dohnalo svědomí, že neopustil jen otce, ale i matku, která ho očividně miluje. Každopádně po té, co jsme se vrátili z jeskyně byl Barty tím zážitkem ještě dost otřesený a rozhodl se, že rodiče aspoň navštíví, když už se k nim nebude vracet._

 _Severus mě překvapil. Věděl jsem, že k někomu takový cit musí chovat, bylo by zvláštní, kdyby ne. Ale k mudlorozené? Severus? Ne snad, že bych to odsuzoval, ale Severus je Smrtijed a s nějakým přesvědčením se k nim musel přidat. V dívce jsem dost brzo poznal Evansovou, Lily dle Severusova šepotu, no, nyní už Potterovou. Nebyl mrtvá, neumírala. Pohrdavě na Severuse shlížela a možná i lítostivě, zklamaně. Pak se k němu otočila a odcházela. Severuse Bubák nezasáhl tolik jako Bartyho, trochu jsem nad tím přemýšlel. Ano, spolu s Johnem, začíná se z něj stávat jakýsi důvěrník, jen doufám, že toho nezneužije. Ale máme za to, že tohle, to co Severusovi Bubák ukázal, se opravdu stalo. Že Evansová se k němu otočila zády. Možná v důležitém okamžiku Severusova života. Není divu, že se přidal k Smrtijedům, k Voldemortovi. Netuším, zda byli milenci, určitě bývali přáteli, kdysi._

 _Můj Bubák byl... Nevím jak přesně to vyjádřit. Jsem rád, že Severus s Bartym měli plné ruce i mysli jejich vlastních obav. Vím, čeho se obávám, není toho právě málo. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že právě tohle mi ukáže Bubák. Tvor, který se přirozeně upne na největší strach, i když o něm dotyčný ani neví. Ukázal mi konec. Konec světa, konec života, konec všeho. Konec, kde budu jen já, sám, opuštěný a zlomený._

Potter si povzdechl. Tušil, že jeho Bubákem by stále byl Mozkomor, i když jej neděsila samotná postava Mozkomora, tak strach z toho, že opět uslyší poslední okamžiky své matky byl dost velký. Bartyho Bubák docela předvídatelný, vždyť kdo se nebojí toho, že mu jeho blízcí zemřou? A Snape. Ještě stále bylo jeho strachem, že ho Lily opustí? Určitě ne. V co se asi jeho strach změnil? V to, že ho opustí Sirius? Na jednu stranu by to Harry docela rád otestoval, ale Snape by nejspíš chytil amok, kdyby ho přitom nachytal.

A Regulus... Harry chápal jeho obavu. Představa toho, že zůstane sám, jediným žijícím opuštěným člověkem byla hrozná. Avšak kdyby Harry měl být upřímný, tak tuhle obavu pokládal za hroznou a děsivou, ale jeho to zatím tolik neděsilo. Ano, bylo by to šílené tak skončit, ale nějak si nedokázal představit, že bude žít tak dlouho. Věděl, že dle Věštby ano, ale stále tomu naplno nevěřil.

„Co je tvůj bubák?" otočil se náhle k Dracovi.

„Co?" plavovlasý mladík vzhlédl od knihy, v ruce na půl cest k rtům držel plátek ananasu.

„Jakého máš bubáka? V co se mění?"

„Uhm..." Draco odložil jídlo zpátky na tác. „Nejsem si úplně jistý."

„Jak to? Ve třeťáku jsme mu přece čelili všichni," zamračeně.

„Jo, to jo. Ale určitě se změnil."

„Co to bylo?"

„Ty, víš kdo."

„Voldemort?" překvapeně.

„Jo," pokrčení rameny. „Ale nemyslím si, že mě ještě děsí tolik jako před lety."

„Ne?" zajímavé. „Takže víš, že tě víc děsí něco jiného?" zvědavě. Mohlo Draca děsit něco nehmotného, nějaká představa, vize, jako Regula?

„Myslím, že... Možná by se změnil v Luciuse."

„Co?! Jak tě může děsit víc než Voldemort?" jemu zatím příliš oba stejní, mocní ale ne děsiví.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, možná by se změnil v něco jiného. Nechci to zkoušet," upozornil rychle Harryho.

Harry si afektovaně povzdychl. Samozřejmě nechtěl zkoušet Bubáka na sobě a zjišťovat zda se stále bojí Mozkomorů, ale... Trochu ho fascinovalo to v co se Bubák může změnit, děsy ostatních.

 _Voldemort nebyl moc nadšený tím, že se nám zatím nepodařilo sehnat žádné další následovníky z řad temných bytostí. Nepotrestal nás, dokonce bych řekl, že nás odměnil, za Poltergeisty jít nemusíme. Stejně pochybuji, že by se přiklonili na některou ze stran války, nejspíš mají zvrácené potěšení v utrpení všech._

 _K Voldemortovi se trochu nečekaně přidali Mozkomorové. Za těmi šel on sám, ví tak jen on co jim slíbil. Nelíbí se mi to. Nejen, že setkání s Mozkomory mě může prozradit, ale... Mozkomorové jsou má stvoření! Voldemort je nesmí zradit, nesmí jim slíbit něco, co nesplní, nebo ani nebude moci splnit. Samozvaný Pán zla zatím není mým nepřítelem, beru ho tak nějak neutrálně, ale pokud zradí některého temného tvora, některého z mých temných tvorů, pak se stane nepřítelem. Zatím k temným stvořením nemám takový ten cit, který přijde s plnou mocí Necromancie. Ale pak... Budou to mí poddaní, mí následovníci. Nikdo jim nesmí ublížit!_

Myšlení Regula bylo někdy opravdu zajímavé. Většinou psal stylem, že na všechny ostatní shlížel s despektem, ale pak někdy psal o někom s vášní, s touhou ochraňovat, pomáhat.

Harry pochyboval, že jiný mocný čaroděj, někdo s řadou následovníků byl jako Regulus. Stačilo se podívat na Brumbála a Voldemorta. Ani jednomu na následovnících nezáleželo, ať už protože se snažili docílit lepšího života pro většinovou společnost, nebo z prostého opovrhování. Ale Regulus... Ještě ani pořádné následovníky neměl a už by za ně bojoval. Bylo to tak jiné než žádat o přívržencích aby bojovali za něj.

 _09.08.1980_

 _Voldemort se rozhodl probrat děti narozené v magických nebo polomagických rodinách od května. Května! Jak moc se musí obávat toho, o kterém Proroctví mluví, když je ochotný nahodile zabíjet vybraně děti. Nepochybuji o tom, že kdyby mezi Smrtijedy nebylo v tomto roce tolik nový dědiců, tak by Voldemort pro jistotu zabil všechny děti, které si dovolili a ještě do konce roku dovolí, narodit se. Každopádně si myslím, že je to hodně scestné. Mnoho čistokrevných rodin rodí své děti doma a na veřejnost s nimi vyjdou třeba až po dlouhých měsících. Stále jsou i takové rodiny, které čekají na první kouzlo nově narozeného, nebo na to až se bude dát s jistotou určit, že dítě není moták. Bylo by jen Voldemortovo zvrácené 'štěstí', kdyby zabil všechny děti a po letech se ukázalo, že to dítě vůbec nebylo z Anglie._

 _Každopádně od května to je nový přírůstek do rodu Bonesů, kdyby odpovídalo datum, tak by odpovídalo i jiné, rod Bonesův je v přímé opozici od Voldemorta. Pak je zde Thomas. Thomas, který utekl ze země a nechal tady mudlovskou ženu a novorozeného syna. Pochybuji, že dítě zbabělce by mohlo porazit Pána zla. Navíc jeho matka s ním zmizela někde v mudlovském světě._

 _Pak je zde Blocklehurst a Greengrass, oba mají dcery, Blocklehurtsovi jsou ale neutrální rod, nikdy proti Voldemortovi neřekli ani křivého slova, natož aby proti němu bojovali. A Greengrass sice nejsou smrtijedi, ale je to temná rodina, podporovatelé. Pro Voldemorta by nebylo přínosem, kdyby jim zabil prvorozenou. A pak přichází na řadu Luciusův potomek, malý Draco. Lucius jeho narození jen letmo zmínil a nejspíš doufal, že si toho Pána zla v záplavě letních dětí nevšimne. Nevím jak Lucius bere svého dědice, zda k němu chová nějaké otcovské city. Určitě by ale nebyl rád, kdyby jej Voldemort zabil a ještě bez důvodu._

 _Yaxley odněkud vytáhl jméno Finnigan. Což samozřejmě není magický rod. Zdá se však, že Arlana Burkeová si vzala mudlu a zplodila s ním potomka. Burke je neutrální a temná rodina a Finniganovi jsou samozřejmě mudlové, takže pochybuji, že Proroctví mluví o jejich dítěti. Někdy v polovině července měli dítě Smithovi. Smithovi jsou světlý rod, ale ne natolik odvážný, aby se Voldemortovi opravdu postavil._

 _A pak to začalo být zajímavé. Třicátého července se narodil potomek Longbottoma, hned následující den Pottera, o pár dní později měli dítě Abbotovi a pak MacDougal. Nejblíže požadovanému datu jsou první dvě děti, jaké to má Voldemort štěstí, že se někomu dítě opravdu narodilo přesně tak jak řeklo Proroctví._

 _Samozvaný Vládce všeho zla se s námi podřadnými smrtijedy samozřejmě nebude bavit o tom, které dítě vybere, jestli některé vybere a jestli třeba se nerozhodne pro všechny. Dle mě stále ještě může Proroctví ignorovat, ale proč bych mu to říkal. Jeho ego by nejspíš i tak nebylo schopné přenést vědomí, že některé z těch dětí může mít velkou moc._

 _Přijde mi, že se Voldemort začal hodně zaměřovat na Proroctví. Na jednu stranu je to super, aspoň dál nehledá Jacka, i když nepochybuji o tom, že až se zbaví konkurence v podobě dítěte, tak zase začne s hledáním nesmrtelnosti. Na druhou stranu... Co si Voldemort myslí, že dělá? Začal válku s nějakou myšlenkou a aspoň naoko by se jí mohl dál držet. Jistě, už od začátku vím, že mu jde jen o své cíle, ale přesto. Trochu jsem možná doufal, že se postavení čistokrevných a hlavně temných kouzelníků a čarodějek bude měnit, lepšit. Tím, co samozvaný Temný pán dělá to ale jen zhoršuje. Ach jo..._


	94. Chapter 94

_05.09.1980_

 _Je zvláštní nebýt ve škole. Mám ještě víc volného času než v letních měsících. Většina mých vrstevníků už začala další výuku, nebo hledají práci. Stejně tak smrtijedi. Někteří pracují, jiní začali studovat, nebo pokračují v mistrovském studiu._

 _Po událostech z Bubáky se mě Barty dost drží. Ještě v létě se, jak sliboval, vypravil za rodinou, s otcem vztah nejspíš už nenapraví, ale matky by si měl vážit. Matku bych si s ním klidně vyměnil, ta má je naprosto neschopná. Jistě, nebyla taková vždycky, ale poslední roky jí zasáhlo šílenství. Není se čemu divit, koneckonců její matka Irma měla šílenství v krvi, stejně tak jako prababičky Violetta, u matky se to nejspíš ještě umocnilo jejím fanatismem._

 _Barty se nakonec rozhodl pokračovat ve studiu a následující léta stráví po boku svého nového Mistra Irwinga Crama. Cram učí v Bradavicích magické umění a s Bartym se bude několikrát týdně scházet a probírat magické i kouzelnické umění nejen v teorii, ale i praktickou část. Dle Bartyho by to mělo být pokročilejší než to, co učí ve škole. Přiznám se, že jsem ani nevěděl, že Barty sedm let ve škole umění navštěvoval. Vlastně ani nevím, zda to Bartyho opravdu zajímá, nebo to dělá jen otci natruc. Skrk senior určitě umění ať už mudlovské nebo magické nepovažuje za dostatečné vzdělání._

 _K mému nemalému překvapení se mě začal držet i Severus. Se Severusem se to má tak všelijak. Netuším, zda mu Voldemort věří, asi ano, jinak by ho nenechával v Elitě a nedovoloval mu nezúčastnit se většiny útoků. Na druhou stranu Severus není důvěryhodný. Už delší dobu mám za to, že hraje hlavně sám na sebe. Ne stylem, kterým to dělá Lucius, tomu jde o moc, jenž bude držet ve svých rukou. Severusovi jde hlavně o přežití. V konečném důsledky to ale vyjde nastejno. Oba obětují druhé, aby došli ke svému cíli._

 _Severus se drží mě, ale mám pocit, že úplně nemá rád Bartyho. Možná vypadá důvěryhodněji? Možná nevypadám jako ostatní fanatičtí smrtijedi. Někdy Severus jen tak v tichu sedí vedle nás v knihovně. Někdy dělá, že vlastně nesedí s náma, přitom vidím, jak nenápadně poslouchá. Barty naštěstí není hloupý, takže si před Severusem dává pozor na to, co řekne. Navíc ve Voldemortově sídle ani nemůže volně mluvit_

 _10.09.1980_

 _Severus hledá spojence, určitě. Jsem si tím víc než jistý. Nebo možná ne spojence, ale lidi, kteří věc uvidí stejně jako on. Neřekne to naplno, samozřejmě. Neřekne to ani před Bartym. Ale jindy, když náhodou jsme sami, má takové rádoby nenápadné narážky. Jestli se takhle vyptává i jiných smrtijedů, divím se, že se to ještě nedoneslo k Voldemortovi. I když... Severus je přirozený nitrozpytec._

 _Každopádně záležitost se Severusem je právě teď bezvýznamná. To, co se stalo Voldemortovi má pro mě daleko větší váhu. Ne snad, že by se mě to nějak týkalo, nebo mě to ovlivnilo. Kromě toho, že stejně jako ostatní smrtijedi musím snášet Voldemortovi nálady. Ale! Samozvaný Pán zla jel do Nurmengardu. Nikomu se s tím nesvěřil, ale takové věci se přirozeně roznesou, zvláště ve společenství jakým jsou Voldemortovi následovníci. Takže někdo vyzradil Smrtijedům, všem smrtijedům, že Voldemort jel do pevnosti a to za jediným účelem, navštívit Grindelwalda a přesvědčit ho, aby se přidal na jeho stranu. Voldemort mu nabídl svobodu, nabídl mu zlatou smrtijedí masku, takže by nemusel nosit Znamení zla. Gellert odmítl. Nedivím se, odmítl i mě a to jsem od něj na oplátku nic nechtěl. Voldemort to sice hrál na velkorysost a na to, že Temní páni musí držet spolu, ale s Gellertem se přepočítal._

 _Voldemort byl vzteklý, ještě teď zuří a svou frustraci si vybíjí na každém smrtijedovi, který mu zkříží cestu. Gellerta neproklel, myslím, že má z někdejšího Temného pána trochu strach. Koneckonců Voldemorta muselo překvapit v jakém fyzickém stavu Gellerta našel. Možná si myslí, že Grindelwald dosáhl toho, po čem on sám tolik touží, nesmrtelnosti._

 _11.09.1980_

 _Jak dobře mě John za tu chvíli, kdy se mnou žije, zná? Nikdo to nezjistil, zatím, ano, ale Hartovi to bylo jasné hned. Ještěže není Smrtijed, jinak by Voldemortovi určitě vykecal, že to já roznesl mezi Smrtijedy jeho neúspěch s Grindelwaldem. John by mu to řekl jen pro čiré potěšení z toho, jak Pán zla bude reagovat._

 _Mé soukromé hodiny s Voldemortem skončily. Možná právě teď je nejvyšší čas na to, abych začal usilovat o zlatou masku._

„Na co Grindelwald čeká?" Draco na Harryho zmateně zíral.

„Mě by víc zajímalo, proč Snape neřekl, že se s Regulem víc znal," mračil se Harry.

„Možná proto, že vám do toho nic není!" odsekl lektvarista. Potter v duchu zaklel, úplně zapomněl, že po obědě s Dracem zamířilo do Snapeových komnat. Snape ani Black tam v tu chvíli nebyli, ale chlapci se rozhodli tam přesto zůstat. Nyní se zdálo, že se starší kouzelníci vrátili.

„Severusi?" Sirius na manžela překvapeně zíral. Pak přešel pár kroků k Harrymu, vytrhl mu Regulův deník z rukou a přečetl několik posledních zápisků na stránce, kde mladíci skončili.

Snape si mezitím povzdechl. Prošel kolem chlapců, na Harryho ještě stihl vrhnout zamračený pohled, přešel k barové skřínce u zdi a nalil si Ohnivou whisky. Se sklenkou v ruce se usadil do křesla a trpělivě čekal až Sirius dočte.

„Tak? Co to má znamená?" začal Sirius. „Neřekl jsi mi, že ses s Regulem přátelil. Zmínil si jen dobu ve škole a to ještě jen mimochodem, že jste se znali, ale nepřátelili!"

„Nebyli jsme opravdu přáteli," povzdechl si Snape. „Nesvěřoval se mi. V té době jsem věřil, že je smrtijedem."

„Ale Regulus věděl, že vy ne," poznamenal Harry.

„Pottere," zavrčení. Snapeovi se vůbec nelíbilo, jak mu stále neoblíbený student zasahoval do soukromí. Co na tom, že si vzal za manžela jeho kmotra. Potter stále byl Potter!

„Věděl to? Ano..." Sirius se opět zahleděl do deníku. „Naznačuje tu něco takového," zamračeně.

„Nemohl to vědět, protože v té době jsem byl smrtijedem, až koncem roku osmdesát jsem se rozhodl nebýt Voldemortovi věrný a zvážit jiné možnosti a až v dalším roce jsem opravdu zradil. A to už byl Regulus mrtvý."

„Ale pochyboval si ne, v době, kdy si byl věrný Voldemortovi?"

„Možná, asi, nevím. Ta doba byla dost složitá. Studoval jsem dvoje mistrovství, do toho chtěl Voldemort mnoho složitých lektvarů, na většinu z nich jsem ani neměl kvalifikaci a dělal jsem je úplně prvně. Bylo to stresující, jakýkoliv lektvar se mohl pokazit a zabít uživatele a Temný pán by pak nereagoval moc klidně. No a pak na podzim se situace ještě zhoršila. Temný pán byl nervózní. Mezi Smrtijedi se šířily zvěsti, že na svou stranu chtěl Grindelwalda, ale ten ho odmítl."

„To je pravda," zasáhl Harry. „Regulus o tom psal. Tomu to nejspíš řekl sám Grindelwald."

Snape na Pottera chvíli hleděl. „To je možné," opatrně. „Každopádně Temný pán od toho léta až do doby svého pádu byl jiný, víc zlý," zamyšleně. „Možná tomu ještě víc pomohlo Regulovo zmizení a následné prohlášení za mrtvého."

„Prohlásili? Měl jsem za to, že se našlo tělo?" Harry zmateně těkal pohledem mezi Snapem a Siriusem. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že lektvarista nápadně zbledl a nejistě pohlédl na Sirius. „Ano, to je pravda, jistě, tělo..."

„Počkat, cože?" Sirius byl zmatený. „Našlo se tělo! Psal o tom Denní věštec a- Severusi, co mi neříkáš?"

„Uhm."

„Severusi!"

„Dobře, takže, uhm, nebudeš vyšilovat, ano?"

„Jestli si mi něco neřekl, co-"

„Neřekl jsem ti to, pro tvé dobro! Už si téměř uvěřil Potterovi, že Regulus může žít. K čemu by bylo dobré, kdybys měl další vějičku?!"

„Takže? Co? Žije?"

„Já nevím," připustil Snape. „Na konci roku osmdesát zmizel a pak po pár dnech přišel Temný pán a řekl, že Regulus padl v boji za naši věc. Což byl samozřejmě nesmysl, ale... Vymysleli s Luciusem plán, našli nějakého mudlu a složitými kouzli černé magie jej změnili v Regulovu podobu."

„Nechápu to, proč by to dělali?" Draco se zamračil. „A proč by pak nechali, aby svět věřil, že Regulus Temného pána zradil a ten ho zabil?"

„No... Osobně si myslím, že Voldemort chránil Luciuse."

„Cože?" zamračil se Sirius.

„Mezi Smrtijedy proběhl taková fáma, hlavně jí rozdmýchal Barty, ten tomu opravdu věřil."

„A to?" naléhal Sirius.

„Lucius zabil Regula, Voldemort to zjistil a z nějakého důvodu se rozhodl Regulovu smrt takhle zamaskovat," řekl Snape.

„Myslíš, že Malfoy zabil mého bratra?" vydechl Black.

„Já nevím. Stejně tak jako nevím, zda je možné, aby Regulus žil. Ale pokud Voldemort něco jeho smrtí maskoval, tak to určitě nebyl fakt, že se Regulus rozhodl odejít. Od Smrtijedů nemůže nikdo jen tak odejít. A pak, trochu tomu, že za Regulovým zmizením stojí Lucius nahrává i fakt, že vztah Luciuse s Voldemortem se od té doby dost zhoršil."

„Copak, sebral mu snad Voldemort zlatou masku?" ušklíbl se Sirius.

„Smrtijedi už nemají zlaté masky."

„Ne? Měl jsem dojem, že žádného nevidím, jen jsem myslel, že na ní prostě nikdo nedosáhl."

„Ne, jen spojenci. Smrtijedi mají bílé a Elita stříbrné, zlaté masky zmizely spolu s Regulem."

„Proč by spolu s Regulusem měly mizet?" nechápal Harry.

Snape se na něj zamračil, nejspíš na okamžik zapomněl, že tam Potter stále je a že se na něj zlobí. Pak se natáhl, odložil prázdnou sklenku od whisky, vytrhl ze Siriusových rukou deník a zamračeně nalistoval o pár stránek dopředu.

 _25.09.1980_

 _Přemýšlel jsem, jak se co nejlépe dostat do Voldemortovy přízně. A pak ně to napadlo. No, mě. Na ten nápad mě přivedl John. John, který už měl v plánu odcestovat, ale rozhodl se počkat, aby viděl, jak mé počínání dopadne. Tak i tak, se s ním za pár dní rozloučím. Každopádně, napadlo ho, že bych mohl Voldemortovi dát někoho darem. To už mě samozřejmě také napadlo. Jenže koho? A pak... Ministra kouzel! Kdo je lepší darem, než nejvyšší představitel běžné magické společnosti? Jistě, Brumbál by byl taky skvělým darem, ale mám takový pocit, že Voldemort má nějaký blok v tom, aby Brumbála opravdu zabil. A abych se pachtil a chytal představitele a lídra světla a Voldemort ho pak nechal být? To v žádném případě._

 _Voldemort má mezi svými smrtijedy pár, kteří pracují na Ministerstvu kouzel. Dokonce pár, kteří jsou Bystrozory. Nikdo z nich se ale ani slůvkem nezmínil, že by mohl přinést nějaký větší přínos. Ministr kouzel Minchum není zrovna děsivý muž, je to spíš taková figurka a osobně nepochybuji o tom, že ho nahradí někým horším a možná někým, kdo opravdu proti Smrtijedům povstane. Ale to už bude Voldemortův problém. Smrt Ministra by ale mohla být tím pravým spouštěčem strachu, který společnost potřebuje. Jistě, někteří se Voldemorta a Smrtijedů bojí, ale ne všichni a ne dost. Pokud si chce udržet jméno, musí začít být děsivější. Nezáleží mi na tom, ne tolik, ale... Jednou jsem na jeho straně a mám taky nějakou image, kterou musím udržovat._

 _Chytit Ministra o samotě nebylo tak těžké, jak jsem si myslel. Proč už ho někdo nechytil předemnou? Na poslední chvíli jsme si to skoro rozmyslel. Napadlo mě, že Voldemort o život Ministra kouzel nestojí. Že třeba Smrtijedům pracujícím na Ministru přikázal, aby nezasahovali, že má své vlastní plány, že..._

 _To bylo před třemi dny. Svůj strach z toho, že Voldemort mě nakonec za můj čin neodmění, ale potrestá jsem překonal. Ministr, naivní Mrzimor, semnou ochotně šel, když jsem ho požádal o pomoc. A pak, daleko od Ministerstva, od jeho ochranky, od Bystrozorů, bylo tak snadné jej přemoci. Neublížil jsem mu. Ne, co kdyby ho Voldemort nechtěl zabít. Nenápadně jsem ho dostal do Voldemortova sídla a do sklepení. Moc lidí dolů do mezi cely nechodí. Vězně nikdo nekrmí, nekontroluje zda ještě žijí. Já sám jsem tam byl snad potřetí, nemám to místo rád. Ještě začátek sklepení, kde je Severusova laboratoř, ale pak dál... Kdo ví k čemu to místo sloužilo. Jsou tady cely a kobky. Je zde cítit žal, strach, chlad, smrt... Možná je pravda, co se říká o rodu před Xanthe Gauntovou._

„Co se říká?" nechápavě vzhlédl Harry. Draco pokrčil rameny, o rodu Gauntů toho moc nevěděl, i Snape se tvářil nejistě.

„To vím, to vím," zajásal Sirius. „Počkej, musím si to utřídit," na okamžik zavřel oči. „Říkal mi to kdysi Remus... Rod Gauntů byl kdysi známým rodem vlkodlaků. Vyprávěl mi o nich v souvislosti v Šedohřbetem. Tedy s tím, že Šedohřbet žije dnes pro vlkodlaky normálním smečkovitým způsobem, ale Gaunté žili jinak, jako lidi s jinými pravidly a-"

„No,to je pěkné, dál to není důležité," zasáhl Snape.

„Takže předek Temného pána byl vlkodlak?" zajímal se Draco.

„Ne, to určitě ne. Je možné, že v tom rodu vlkodlaci byli, ale Xanthe Gauntová vlkodlak nebyla a její potomci určitě taky ne. Minimálně Corvinus nebyl vlkodlak, je možné, že lycanthropie přeskočila do jiné větve rodiny."

„Kdyby měl Voldemort děti, mohli by být vlkodlaky?" napadlo Pottera.

„Je to možné," opatrně. „Ale myslím, že lycanthropie v tom rodě už dávno zanikla. Už z toho, jak Temný pán dřív vypadal je jasné, že tam převládá gen Zmijozelů."

„Jo, to mi nikdy nešlo do hlavy," zamračil se Harry. „Koukal jsem na gobelíny a nějak tam nesedí data." Když četl o Peverellech a pak zjistil, že Draco a Voldemort jsou z rodu Zmijozelů, udělal si nějaký výzkum.

Snape si povzdechl. „Co?"

„No, Zmijozel, který si vzal Gauntovou a ten, co si vzal Malfoyovoou byli oba z šestnáctého století."

„A?"

„A ten před nimi, ten lektvarista..." Harry pohlédl na Draca.

„Focullus Zmijozel," doplnil ho partner.

„Jo, ten byl z patnáctého."

„Magický lid, jak jistě víte, žije déle než mudlové."

„To jo, ale Salazar Zmijozel žil v desátém století, jak mohl mít syna v patnáctém?"

„Salazar Zmijozel byl, nebo se aspoň traduje, že byl, Necromancer. Je samozřejmě možné, že našel jiný způsob prodloužení života, ale velice pravděpodobné je, že byl Necromancerem."

„Takže může někde žít?" zajímal se Draco. Bylo by skvělé setkat se se svým předkem. Se samotným Salazarem Zmijozelem.

„Uhm... Myslím, že to bude stejný případ jako s Regulem. Nikdo, kdo není Necromancerem, pořádně neví jak to funguje. Jak se vrátí, jestli se vrátí."

„Regulus psal, že si mohou zvolit."

„No, pak je možné, že Salazar Zmijozel si už dávno zvolil smrt. Stejně tak jako je možné, že někde žije, s novou identitou a že nechce mít s naším světem nic společného," pokrčil rameny Sirius.

„Dobře," připustil Harry. „Ale Peverellové žili ve dvanáctém století a jejich dcery až v patnáctém a-"

„Na to ti odpovím já, a měl bys na to zvládnout odpovědět i ty," zasáhl Draco. „Mohou za to Relikvie smrti. Nečetl si o tom?"

„Uhm..."

„Peverell a Relikvie Smrti? Harry," povzdech. „Je to tvoje kniha, já jí četl jen letmo. Každopádně, píše se tam o tom, že prvním majitelům Relikvie nadstandardně prodloužily život. Neudělali je nesmrtelnými, protože to nebyli vyvolení. Ale mohli tak žít stovky let."

„Oh..." Aby byl Harry upřímný, tak na knihu, kterou našel v Hewelellově zpustošeném knihkupectví dočista zapomněl. Ani netušil, že si jí Draco půjčil a četl. Lehce se zamračil. Vzpomněl si ještě na něco. „Neodpustitelné kletby v průběhu věků?"

„Cože?" zmateně zamrkal Sirius. Harry ho nevnímal, hleděl na Draca. „Ještě tu knihu máš?"

„Draco?" Snape se na kmotřence zamračil.

„No co. Nějak se vzdělávat musím, když škola to neudělá. A ano, knihu mám. Je to vzácná kniha a já se jí rozhodně nemíním zbavovat," rozhořčeně.

Snape si povzdechl. „Měl si mi jí přinést. Knihy o černé magii mohou být prokleté."

„Očividně nebyla."

„Přesto si myslím, že bys mi jí měl přinést. Vrátím ti jí, jen... Jsem zvědavý."

Draco se na lektvaristu zamračil, pak probodl pohledem Pottera. Proč to musel vytahovat zrovna teď?

„Fajn," povzdychl si Harry. „Ještě mi nejde na rozum Nebelvír. Godric žil ve stejné době jako Salazar, určitě nebyl Necromancer a neměl Relikvie. Jak je tedy možné, že opět měl potomka až o stovky let později."

Dospělí kouzelníci se po sobě podívali. „To nikdo přesně neví. Je možné, že předtím ještě pár generací proběhlo, jen se nikde nezaznamenali. Nebo z nějakého důvodu byly z historie vymazáni."

„Neobjevilo by se to, když jsem byl u Gringottů a dělali určování Lordovství? Přeci se měl objevit celý rodokmen?"

Ne, pokud si někdo dal velkou snahu, aby ty lidi vymazal. A pak, kdo ví. Třeba i Godric našel způsob jak žít dlouho," pokrčení rameny.

„Jo, třeba se se Salazarem natolik milovali, že spolu mohli prožít věčnost," usmál se Draco.

„Co?" všichni tři se k němu otočili. „Salazar Zmijozel neměl milostný vztah s Nebelvírem!"

„Ne, jistě, to se říká. Ale možné to je. Bylo to před stovkami let, takže..."

„Oba mají potomky," namítl Harry."

„To, pane Pottere, je dost slabý argument," ušklíbl se Snape. „Ale souhlasím s tím, že mezi zakladateli Bradavic nebyl milostný vztah, mezi žádnými z nich."

„Já myslím, že byl. I by tomu odpovídal původní koncept kolejí," pokračoval Draco.

„A není to jedno?"

„Tys začal s tím, že je divné, jak někdo mohl mít děti až ix let po svém životě!"

Harry si opět povzdychl. Vlastně mu ani tak nevadila představa, že Nebelvír a Zmijozel spolu měli víc než přátelský vztah. Spíš mu vadila představa, že by jeden z nich měl toho druhého přežít. A jak se mělo za to, že jsou oba dávno mrtví, tak pravděpodobně nezemřeli společně. Ta představa ho děsila. Možná na Regulově strachu, že zůstane sám bylo něco víc, než si to teď připouštěl. Ale představa, že by třeba Draco zemřel a on by zůstal sám...

Obrátil svou pozornost k deníku.


	95. Chapter 95

_25.09.1980_

 _Minchuma jsem nechal v jedné z cel. Ostatní byli téměř všechny prázdné. Jen v pár bylo několik zapomenutých mudlů, do ví zda ještě vůbec žili._

 _Chycení a uvěznění Ministra byla jedna věc, druhou bylo jak to sdělit Voldemortovi a nevypadat přitom příliš dychtivě. Nakonec jsem se rozhodl nechat to osudu. Minchum je dost hlučný, minimálně Severus si všimne, že se z útrob sklepení linou zvuky, které tam nedávno nebyly._

 _A včera konečně přišel ten den, kdy si Minchuma někdo všiml. Samozřejmě už předtím tisk nejednou informoval o ministrově zmizení, spekuloval o tom, zda je mrtvý či živí, zda utekl, nebo co se s ním stalo._

 _Mé, snad nekonečné, štěstí opět zapracovalo a Minchuma našel sám Voldemort. Řekl bych, že Severus tušil, že ve sklepení je nový vězeň, ale poslední dny si ničeho nevšímá, nebo dělá, že si nevšímá. Kdo ví, co se mu hodní hlavou. I když se mě a dokonce ani Bartymu nestraní, tak je čím dál tím víc zadumaný. A viděl jsem Lysandera, jak na Severuse vrhá zamračené pohled, nejspíš se mu nelíbí, ať už Severus přemýšlí o čemkoliv._

 _Voldemort vydusal ze sklepení s neurčitým výrazem, všechny nás přejel pohledem, pak se zastavil na mě. Pokynul mi, abych přistoupil. Jak na to přišel? Jsem si jistý, že mou mysl číst nemůže a určitě jsem se netvářil nijak, aby z toho mohl určit, že něco vím. Na druhou stranu, mysl ostatních číst může, stejně tak jako jejich výrazy. Není pak těžké dát si dvě a dvě dohromady, vyřadit ty, kteří o ničem nevědí. No a zbydou mu já, Lucius a Severus, možná ještě Avery a Barty, ale ti nejsou moc akční, aby něco takového vymysleli a zařídili sami._

 _Voldemort přikázal Zainovi a Vincentovi, aby ze sklepení přivedli nejnovějšího hosta. Všichni Smrtijedi vypadali nejistě a pak, když dvojice mezi sebou přitáhla vyděšeného Ministra kouzel, všichni jen zírali, nechápali. Voldemort se tvářil, jakoby to celé byl jeho plán. Pronesl řeč o tom, jak je třeba destabilizovat magickou společnost a jak jinak to udělat, než roznášet strach a hrůzu a že smrt Ministra a veřejné vystavení jeho zohaveného těla je jen začátkem zkázy magického systému a startem nové, pro čistokrevné lepší, éry._

 _Minchum se celou dobu třásl děsem, přejížděl pohledem po bílých a stříbrných maskách smrtijedů a nejspíš doufal, že spatří někoho, kdo by mu pomohl. Pohledem se zastavil na Luciusovi. Ten se jen ušklíbal. Lucius na setkání svou zlatou masku nenosí. Chápu ho, je jediný Smrtijed, který jí má a tak každý stejně ví, kdo se za maskou skrývá. Z Luciuse mám takový zvláštní pocit. Kdyby mnou nebyl tak posedlý, tak věřím tomu, že by mi jeho povaha vyhovovala a v jiném světě jsme mohli být i přátelé. Ale takhle... Nejsem odpouštějící typ a i kdyby se Lucius náhle změnil, nic by se nezměnilo. Maximálně bychom k sobě mohli být civilní. Jaká to škoda, kdyby nebyl blbec, mohl jsem mít o důvěrníka a spojence víc. Od začátku léta si mě Lucius prakticky nevšiml, ale někdy, když si myslí, že ho nevidím, mě sleduje. Sleduje mě pohledem, který nevěstí nic dobrého._

 _Když Voldemort konečně skončil s proslovem, obrátil se ke mně, stejně tak zrak všech Smrtijedů. Samozvaný Pán zla mě chvíli zamyšleně zkoumal pohledem. Nejspíš přemýšlel o mém záměru. Koneckonců nejspíš by očekával, že hned jak do svých rukou dostanu Ministra kouzel, tak se s ním poběžím pochlubit. Pak se slabě ušklíbl a všem oznámil, že to já, věrný elitní smrtijed a člen váženého rodu jsem jako jediný měl dost kuráže na to, abych mu tento dar přinesl. Odmlčel se. Nevím na co čekal. Snad, že mu budu podlézat a jako ostatní blábolit o své věrnosti a odhodlání a podobných žvástech. Čekal jsem. Netuším, co se Voldemortovi honilo myslí. Nakonec se rozhodl, že to já dostanu tu čest Ministra zabít._

 _Nebylo třeba Minchuma dál trápit, jednoduchá Smrtící kletba vykonala svou práci čistě a bezbolestně. Voldemort dál mávl několikrát hůlkou a Ministrovo mrtvá tělo zohavil tak, aby to vypadalo, že prošel krutým mučením. Jen jeho tvář zanechal téměř nepoškozenou, snad aby každý hned poznal o koho jde. Pak přikázal několika řadovým Smrtijedům, aby Ministrovo tělo vystavili v Příčné ulici, všem na očích._

 _A konečně pak přišla řada na mou odměnu. Nevím zda to Voldemort plánoval, nebo to byl momentální popud. Prohlásil, že svou nezištnou pomocí naší věci, jeho věci, tím, že jsem mu přinesl dar a neměl jsem žádná vlastní očekávání, žádné postranní úmysly, jsem mu předvedl svou naprostou loajalitu. Snad se nikdy nedozví, jaké postranní úmysly za tím stály. Trochu doufám, že Voldemort ve skrytu své temné duše není zlý. Jen okolnosti ho dohnaly k tomu, čím se stal, čím se nejspíš ještě stane._

 _Každopádně, prohlásil, že za svou ukázku věrnosti si zasloužím odměnu. Dal mi zlatou masku! A co víc, co pro mě má opravdový význam, odebral Znamení zla._

Harry, Sirius i Draco překvapeně pohlédli na Snapea. Ten si odkašlal. „Ano, jistě, Regulus ke konci neměl Znamení zla."

„A tys to nepovažoval za dostatečně důležité na to, abys mi to sdělil?" zamračil se Sirius.

„Ne. Jen to dokazovalo, že Regulus byl Smrtijed. A co víc, jeden z nejvěrnějších."

„Mohl si mi to říct."

„Co bych ti řekl? Že první nejhrůznější vražda, která konečně otřásla magický svět ze strnulosti a přinutila lidi věřit ve zlo Temného pána, byla v rukách tvého bratra?" Snape zněl naštvaně.

„No..." Black znejistě. Nechtěl se s manželem hádat, opravdu ne, ale tenhle rok toho bylo už tolik. Všech těch informací, které najednou o Regulovi zjišťoval a vlastní špatné svědomí, co se péče o mladšího sourozence týče. Někdy byly okamžiky, kdy nevěděl, jak se s tím vyrovnat.

 _30.09.1980_

 _V domě si připadám trochu opuštěný. John konečně odcestoval, kdo ví kam, nesvěřuje se mi. Nebo, uhm, svěřuje, ale nejsem si jistý nakolik jeho řečem věřím. Takže údajně směřuje někam do pátého století, kde by měl být k mání jakýsi artefakt, za který by v jiném století měl utržit poměrně slušnou částku. To na něm nechápu. Je kouzelník, to vím už s určitostí, ač nerad, tak mi v prvních dnech v Mariově domě pomáhal dát dům trochu do pořádku a pomáhal pomocí kouzel. Jenže většinu času se chová jako mudla. Kdybych mu věřil ty věci s cestování v čase, tak stejně, zní to tak mudlovsky. Proč by kouzelník potřeboval cestovat v čase, jen proto, aby získal nějaký předmět? Aby za něj dostal peníze? Taková zbytečná ztráta času._

 _John byl nadšený, když zjistil, jak Voldemort reagoval a že mi odebral Znamení. Já tím až tak nadšený nejsem. Samozřejmě, bylo mým cílem dostat se tak daleko, aby mě Voldemort ocenil a Znamení sundal. Ale přijde mi to až moc snadné, podezřelé. Počítal jsem s tím, že chycením Ministra postoupím na pomyslném žebříčku výš, s úplně nejvyšší příčkou jsem nepočítal. Stále mě to nechává trochu překvapeného. A nejen mě. Ostatní Smrtijedi se na mě dívají se záští, hlavně Bellatrix. Barty se na mě dívá tak opatrně, nejspíš si není jistý, co si o tom všem mám myslet. A Severus. Ten je z nich snad nejhorší. Vypadá vyděšeně._

„Bál ses ho?" Sirius se překvapeně otočil k Snapeovi.

„Jistěže ano. V té době už několikrát prokázal, že je magicky mocný a to jsem ani nevěděl, že je necromancerem. A magicky mocný věrný přívrženec Temného pána, jeden z oblíbenců? Byl bych bláhový, kdybych se ho nebál!"

 _Chtěl jsem po Bartym, aby Severuse požádal, aby jej začal učit Nitrobranu. Barty tak neudělal, neviděl za tím další možnosti, jen, že by někoho musel o něco pořádat a pak by mu dlužil. Takže požádal svojí matku. Ani jsem nevěděl, že Allessa Skrková umí Nitrobranu a hlavně Nitrozpyt, bez toho by nikoho nic naučit nemohla. Mohlo by mi být jedno, kdo to Bartyho naučí. Ale trochu jsem doufal, že při hodinách se Severusem se ti dva trochu sblíží. Severus někdy vypadá tak ztraceně, tak sám..._

„Pche, Blackové očividně mají patetičnost v krvi," odfrkl si Snape.

„Já si myslím, že Regulovi přes to všechno co o lidech píše mu na nich záleží, na všech," zamyslel se Harry. Už o tom občas přemýšlel, nebylo možné, aby Regulus byl tak chladný a necitlivý, jak se snažil být. Možná i v deníku sám sebe snažil přesvědčit, že mu na světě a životě nezáleží, ale pak občas napsal pár slov, pár maličkostí a to prozrazovalo, jak moc mu zvláště na některých lidech záleží. Nevztahovalo se to jen na Jacka, kterého zatím měl v takové imaginární představě. Ale byl tady Barty, Pandora, Eugene - o kterém občas stále psal, starý knihovník - jehož smrt Regula jistě netrápila jen z důvodu toho, že to byl on, kdo jej zabil, ale i proto, že to byl jeho mentor, blízký přítel, Sirius, Severus. Malé známky tam byly i o tom, že Regulovi záleží na ostatních jeho spolužácích, i na těch, kteří se stali Smrtijedy.

 _05.10.1980_

 _John slíbil, že zůstane v kontaktu, netuším tedy jak to chce udělat, když dle jeho slov má být stovky let daleko. Ale třeba na to má nějakou technickou mudlovskou vymoženost. Na ruce měl takový náramek, pomocí kterého údajně cestoval. Nevím, někdy váhám zda tomu všemu věřit. Ale potom, co jsem zažil v Pustině bych mohl připustit, že to je možné. I magický lid přeci jen umí cestovat v čase, jen ne tak daleko a ne sem a tam. Je možné, že mudlové v budoucnosti našli způsob, něco, co magickému lidu uniklo?_

 _10.10.1980_

 _Voldemort povolal mě a Luciuse, stejně tak jako Lavreho_ _a Annebella. Tedy ty, kteří mají zlaté masky. Samozřejmě ještě víc stoupenců od Voldemorta zlatou masku dostalo, ale zdá se, že na tento úkol nebyli dostatečně magicky silní. Lavre je hlava upířího klanu a Annebell je král poměrně velkého množství Vílýho lidu, ne všech samozřejmě. Víly mají zvláštní chierarchii, ti, kterým vládce Annebell jsou magické čistokrevné víly. Tedy ti, kteří se nezkřížili ani s mudlama ani s kouzelníky ani s jinou rasou. A k tomu jsou magicky nadaní. Ne všechny Víly totiž mají magickou moc._

„Vážně? Myslel jsem, že jo."

„Ne, nejspíš to bude jako u jiných stvoření. Třeba vlkodlaci. Přeměnění mudlové nemohou najednou získat magické jádro, ale stále jsou vlkodlaky a jejich děti mohou stejně tak být vlkodlaky a stejně tak nemít magickou moc a tak to může pokračovat v generacích."

 _Predrag Annebell je dost nepříjemný muž._ _Nejspíš je dost hrdý na to, že je králem. U Víl to je neobvyklé, většinou mají královny. Ještě před lety bych řekl, že je podobný Luciusovi. Ale Luciusův vzhled se poslední roky dost změnil,_ _a nejen vzhled, i chování,_ _na veřejnosti se stále tváří jako snob, ale ve společnosti Voldemorta a Elity prosvítá jeho pravá tvář, jeho zákeřnost, sarkasmus, temnota. Annebell je temné stvoření, ale do Luciusovi temnoty má zatraceně daleko. Predrag je poměrně vysoký, podobně jako Lucius, což je tak podobně jako většina lidí, kromě mě. Kdoví z jaké rodinné větve jsem zdědil nevysokou postavu._ _Naštěstí pro mě aspoň upír není tak vysoký, i když stále vyšší než já. Sebastiana mám docela rád, umí být vtipný, sarkasticky vtipný, ale vtipný. Když překonal svůj odpor k živým, tak je docela dobrým společníkem._

 _Voldemort nám oznámil, že potřebuje naši přítomnost, a naši magickou moc, samozřejmě, pro jeho nový a velice důležitý rituál. Zdá se, že se rozhodl zkusit dosáhnout nesmrtelnosti jiným způsobem. Naštěstí, doufám, že ho pak omrzí hledat Jacka. I když pochybuji, že to, co Voldemort vymyslel bude mít nějaký kloudný účin_ _e_ _k._ _Možná ho to učiní nesmrtelným, ale nemůže to zachovat jeho tělo, snad jen mysl, ale možná ani tu, určitě ne v příčetném stavu._

Čtveřice kouzelníků sedících ve Snapeových komnatách se po sobě podívala.

„Vždycky jsem přemýšlel, jak je možné, že Voldemort přežil," zamračil se Sirius.

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, jak to, že jsem přežil já," zamumlal Harry. Věděl, že není moc pravděpodobné, že by se něco takového někdy dozvěděl. Aspoň snad jim tedy Regulus odhalí Voldemortovo tajemství. Ale co pak? Kdyby deník četl jen on s Dracem, tak by si tu informaci nechali pro sebe. Ale Snape a Sirius? Nepoběží hned za Brumbálem? Jejich vztahy teď nebyly moc dobré, ale tohle mohla být zásadní informace.

„Pokračujte, pane Pottere," vyzval mladíka lektvarista.


	96. Chapter 96

_10.10.1980_

 _Voldemort, netuším kde, sehnal rituál, který by měl zabránit jeho případné smrti. Myslím, že s Luciusem už to probíral předtím a že Malfoy z toho nebyl moc nadšený, nejspíš to i otevřeně neschválil. Aspoň v té chvíli, kdy nám Voldemort rituál vysvětloval se tak tvářil. Může Luciusovi na Voldemortovi záležet? Možná opravdu ano, přeci jen je to jeho mentor, znají se kdovíjak dlouho. Osobně mám za to, že Voldemort se Luciuse ujal hned po Abraxasově smrti. A možná ještě dřív, pokud smrt Luciusova otce spunktovali společně._

 _Rituál, který dost zavání Krvavou magií, ale spíš bych řekl, že ještě něčím temnějším, je vlastně poměrně jednoduchý. My čtyři, já, Lucius,_ _v_ _íla a upír, spojíme své magické síly_ _v_ _jedné rituální části, Voldemort zatím připravoval svou část. Pak se síly všech spojí a sloučí Voldemortovu životní energii se Znamenám zla. Jak jsem rád, že už ho nemám. Pokud to bude správně fungovat, tak ve chvíli, kdy by se někomu podařilo Voldemorta zabít, by nezemřel. Žil by, v nějaké jiné podobě, protože jeho tělo by stále bylo zničeno, ale žil by a mohl by se obnovit, nejspíš opět s něčí pomocí. Žití by bylo omezené a samozřejmě jen do doby, dokud by žil někdo, kdo by nosil jeho Znamení._ _Čím víc Smrtijedů žije, tím méně to na své energii poznají. Kdyby se ale stalo, že by žil už jen jeden nositel Znamení, nejspíš by pro něj Voldemortovi odčerpávání bylo velkou zátěží a možná by se dostal do stejně pochybného druhu existence, v jaké by byl Voldemort._ _Poslední žijící Smrtijed by to tedy měl nejhorší. Žil by sice spolu s Voldemortem nejspíš navždy. Ale jak? Jako něco mezi duchem přízrakem, poltergeistem, něčím šíleným a zrůdným._

 _S_ _oučástí rituálu nebylo jen spojit naší magii, abychom něčeho docílili. Annebell s Lavrem museli darovat i svou magickou složku, krev. Jen tím, že upír dá krev se příjemce nezmění v upíra a spolu s další částí rituálu se tato vlastnost krve úplně eliminuje._ _Vlastně je s podivem, že se Voldemort raději nechtěl stát upírem, ti mají také dost dlouhou životnost. Ale zase je lze zabít, tak možná to mu na tom vadilo._

 _Ač_ _se mi rituál jako takový příčí, tak musím přiznat, že byl efektivní a docela úžasný. Vyčerpávající, jistě, to byl. Ještě teď mám co dělat, abych se vůbec pohnul a dostat se ze sídla domů byl nadlidský výkon. Lucius se o to ani nepokoušel, zůstal ve Voldemortově panství, trochu si myslím, že hlídá Voldemorta, zda na něj v blízké době rituál nebude mít nějaký nepředvídatelný vliv. Lavre se po rituálu už neusmíval, na něj nezvyklé, odešel ve spěchu. A Vílí král vypadal tak zmateně. Nejspíš jej jeho poddaní toho o temnotě světa moc nenaučili._

 _Ze začátku byl rituál dost obyčejný, při praktikách s Bealem jsem zažil lepší. Ale pak se něco změnilo. Temná stvoření smíchala svou krev, Voldemort jí vypil spolu s extraktem z magie, který musel už nějaký čas nenápadně vytahovat z těch, kteří nosí jeho Znamení. Jak to bude dělat, až přibudou další Smrtijedi? Bude extrahovat i jejich magii, nebo je to už všechno spojené s rituálem, když získají Znamení zla? Nepochybuji o tom, že Voldemort na to myslel a možná i vypracovat nový rituál, nové kouzlo, kterým Znamení na paži Smrtijeda vloží._

 _Magie zazářila všude kolem, bylo to oslňující, úžasné. Světlo zahalilo Voldemorta, energie nás ohlušila, netuším tak, zda to bolelo, zda Voldemort křičel, plakal, sténal... Možné to je._

 _Když světlo opadlo, my čtyři jsme se neudrželi na nohou, naše magie byla tak vyčerpaná, běžného kouzelníka by rituál nepochybně zabil. Voldemort stál. Už nebyl přitažlivým mužem s krásnými černými vlasy._ _Stalo se z něj..._ _N_ _ěco... Kůže mu ještě víc zbělela, byla dost podobná Annebellově. Oči měly normální bělmo, ale duhovky byly rudé a panenky spíš jako kočičí, možná hadí. Ano, nepochybuji, že Voldemorta budou spíše přirovnávat k hadovi._ _Celá jeho tvář je jako tvář hada skříženého s člověkem. Jak se to stalo? Mělo se to stát? Nebo Voldemort bez našeho vědomí do rituálu zakomponoval ještě nějaký prvek? Vlasy zmizely, no, nezmizely, ležely mu opadané u nohou._ _Když k nám popostoupil, byl o něco vyšší, při mé výšce jsem musel zaklonit hlavu, abych mu dobře viděl do tváře._

 _U_ _smál se a jeho zuby nebyly lidské, byly ostré, ne jako upíra, spíš jako vlkodlaka. Ne, tak ne. Přirozený vlkodlak má zuby spíš jako pes, vlk. Ale Voldemort. Jeho zuby, ani nevím k jakému stvoření bych to přirovnal. Nebyly větší než normální lidské zuby, ale všechn_ _y_ _špičaté. Jeho úsměv... Už nebyl milý, nebyl sympatický._ _Když se usmál, Annebell couvl, Lucius se zamračil a Lavre jen zachmuřeně hleděl. Nepochybuji o tom, že upírovi je úplně jedno, co se sebou Voldemort udělal._ _Co si o tom ale myslí Lucius? I pro mě je Voldemortova proměna dost nepříjemná. Na začátku to byl jen muž, který měl vizi. Jistě, věděl jsem, že mu jde o moc, sílu, nesmrtelnost. Ale stále byl sympatickým, jaksi příjemným, následování hodným. Teď? Je z něj monstrum, které může šířit jen strach. A co jeho mysl? Kdo ví, co rituál udělal s ní._

„Voldemort až do té doby vypadal normálně?" zmateně.

„Jo, to už je tak dávno..." zamyslel se Snape. „Skoro už si to ani nevybavuju," zamračeně.

„Ani já ne," poznamenal Sirius. „I když při bojích se Smrtijedy jsem neměl čas na to, abych se rozhlížel a zkoumal jak kdo vypadá."

„Takže vypadal jako teď?"

„Ne, to ne... Temný pán v té době byl Pán zla při plné moci, Pán zla v plné slávě. Nyní je to jen stín toho, co býval. A jeho vzhled... Předtím děsil, nyní odpuzuje. Navíc prve byla při rituálu použita krev víly a upíra. Nyní čaroděje," Snape mávl k Harrymu. „Je logické, že to, co získal od nich bude vybledlé."

„Ale má furt rudé oči."

„Kdo ví, zda byly od upíra. Možná je za tím jiná složka rituálu," pokrčení rameny. „Vlastně je zvláštní, že mě u toho rituálu nechtěl. Přece jsem byl jeho hlavní Mistr lektvarů," zamračeně.

„Uhm... Nemyslím, že zrovna TO, by ti na tom mělo vadit," ušklíbl se Sirius.

 _15.10.1980_

 _Doslechl jsem se, že se Voldemort už rozhodl, které dítě zvolí. Pomalu se ta informace stává veřejným tajemstvím. Voldemort to musel říct Luciusovi, ten v nějaké své nejspíš slabé chvilce to řekl Fenrirovi. Lucius a vlkodlak spolu mají takový zvláštní možná přátelský vztah. I když Lucius ho nejspíš jako přítele nebere, ale každý potřebuje nějakého důvěrníka. Ale Šedohřbet není ten typ, který umí udržet tajemství. Kdo ví, zda to řekl ve své smečce a ti to roznesli mezi Smrtijedy, nebo to řekl rovnou některému z Voldemortových přisluhovačů._

 _Voldemort velice zvažoval, zda vybrat dítě Longbottomů nebo Potterů, obě nejvíc odpovídaly datu a obě rodiny se Voldemortovi pravidelně staví na odpor._

 _Logickým krokem by bylo zabít obě děti, pokud už tedy chce naplňovat Proroctví. Nebo nechat obě žít a o Proroctví se nestarat._

 _Longbottom a jeho žena jsou oba Bystrozorové, Longbottom už pár let a Longbottomová dokončila bystrozorský výcvik těsně předtím než se jim narodil potomek. Zdálo by se tedy, že jsou pro stranu Pána zla větším nebezpečím._

 _Potter je stále v bystrozorském výcviku a co vím, jeho manželka nedokončila Léčitelské Mistrovství. O tom vím naprosto vše, Severus si na to jeden čas dost stěžoval._

Harry pohlédl na Snapea.

„Jistěže jsem si stěžoval," naštvaně řekl lektvarista. „S Lily jsem už nemuseli být nejlepšími přáteli, ale stále mi na ní záleželo. A Potter jí nedovolil splnit její sen!"

Zelenooký mladík se zamračil. Snape byl téměř jediným člověkem, který o jeho otci mluvil špatně. Ale někdy se ty věci zdály tak skutečné. Nechtěl svého otce nemít rád, nepoznal ho a chtěl na něj aspoň držet nějakou příjemnou myšlenku. Ale... Snape mu jeho pozitivum narušoval.

„Lily otěhotněla, takže by Mistrovství stejně nedokončila," zasáhl Black.

„Nevillova maminka studium dokončila," zamumlal Harry.

„Alice je taky starší. Lily v té době bylo dvacet, na dokončení Mistrovství měla ještě nějaké tři roky," vysvětlil Sirius.

„Hm," Harryho tohle vysvětlení rozhodně neuspokojilo, ale co mohl dělat. Bylo jasné, že Sirius se Jamese Pottera bude navždy zastávat, kdežto Snape jej bude navěky nenávidět.

 _18.10.1980_

 _Severus je nějaký divný. Už delší dobu mám pocit, že jeho srdce není na stejné straně jako Voldemort a Smrtijedi. Do teď se zdálo, že není rozhodnutý, ale možná se něco změnilo. Samozřejmě! Jak to, že mi to nedošlo hned. Dítě Potterů není jen dítě Pottera, ale i dítě Evansové. A Severus měl pro tuhle mudlorozenou vždycky slabost. Ale stačilo by to k tomu, aby se rozhodl Pána zla zradit?_

 _Občas měl takové narážky a ptal se hlavně na můj názor a občas, když u toho byl Regulus, tak i na jeho. Mám takový pocit, že zjišťoval, jak na tom jsme s naší věrností. Jestli není možné, abychom ještě třeba změnili strany, s ním... Nemohu mu říct pravdu, bylo by to příliš nebezpečné. Pro něj, pro mě, pro mé blízké. Pro Jacka... Dlouho jsem na něj nemyslel, na Jacka. Co právě teď dělá? Ví, že někde ve Světě má mě, svou pravou lásku? Nebo žije jako ostatní, obyčejně._

„To není možné!" vyhrkl Snape. „Není možné, aby mě Regulus podezříval."

„Tak pokud ses ho ptal..." nadhodil Black.

„Jo, možná jsem zjišťoval jak na tom jsou ostatní Smrtijedi a hlavně Regulus mi v té době byl docela blízký. Stejně tak jsem se ptal Lysandera."

„A Avery neběžel hned za Voldemortem?" podivil se Sirius.

„Ne," překvapeně. „Kdybys byl u Smrtijedů a Potter s tebou, myslel by sis, že tě zradí?"

„To je ale jiné," zamračeně.

„Ne, není."

„V té době jste ještě nešel za ředitelem?" zasáhl Harry.

„Ne. Až na začátku dalšího roku. Musel jsem promyslet své možnosti."

 _27.10.1980_

 _Přemýšlel jsem. Nevím jak dlouho zůstanu s Voldemortem a u jeho války. Začátkem roku budu dělat zkoušky na Bakusův institut a pak, no pak se uvidí. Včera jsem si v mudlovském knihkupectví pořídil anglicko-český slovník, nepochybuji o tom, že ve škole se anglicky nebo pomocí magie domluvím, ale v okolním světě? Lepší bude příliš nevybočovat._

 _Voldemort je zlý, nevím zda se v rituálu něco pokazilo, nebo se účelně zbavil své, pro něj slabé, citlivé stránky. Přemýšlel jsem, co s tím. Úplně se mi nechce nechat Svět napospas někomu, NĚČEMU, takovému. Jenže vím, že přijde něco daleko horšího, takže možná pro Svět bude Voldemort dobrou průpravou._

 _Dám mu Koncept důvěry. Dávno jsem přemýšlel, komu knihu dám, kdybych si jí nechal, nebo jí dal do rodinné knihovny, nesplnila by svůj účel a to by byla škoda. A Voldemort je jeden z potomků zakladatelů, takže teoreticky má na knihu nárok. Třeba se ještě změní, ale pochybuji o tom._

„Ne!" vyhrkl Harry. Nechtěl, aby tu knihu kdokoliv měl, natož Voldemort. Chtěl si jí přečíst, vlastnit a teď... Ta představa se rozplynula. Proč by to Regulus dělal? Proč by mu knihu dával? Zvláště ve chvíli, kdy už bylo zřejmé, že Voldemort je šílený.

 _Pak je tu ještě jedna věc. Souvisí s Potterem. Je možné, že právě tohle dítě je jedním z Vyvolených? Už mi ta myšlenka párkrát prošla hlavou, ale teď nad tím víc přemýšlím a... Co bych měl dělat? Mám Voldemortovi v jeho zabití bránit? Mám ho přesvědčit, aby šel po tom druhém dítěti, po potomkovi Longbottomů? Bylo by to správné? Mám právo zasahovat do Osudu. Koneckonců, pokud je dítě Vyvoleným, pak by Osud nedovolil, aby zemřelo. Třeba Potterové přežijí a budou mít další dítě a to teprve bude Vyvoleným. Vždyť si ani nejsem jistý, jestli tenhle potomek je syn. Mohl bych tak zasahovat do dění a úplně zbytečně._

 _Musím to zjistit, musím zjistit na čem jsem a s čím mohu počítat. Půjdu Pottery navštívit..._

„To se nestalo!"

„Zjistil bys, kdyby ano?" ušklíbl se Snape na manžela.

„Ne, ano, nevím, já... Nelíbí se mi to!"

Snape pokrčil rameny. „V té době se mi nelíbilo mnoho věcí, ale nemohl jsem s tím nic dělat. Zdá se, že Regulovi se jich taky dost nelíbilo, ale dělat s tím něco mohl. Ovšem, jak se zdá, stejně nedělal..."

„Nebylo by to správné."

„Co?"

„Zasahovat do osudu..." nejistě.

„Jistě, Pottere. Nebylo by správné, kdyby vám zachránil rodiče."

„Tak jsem to, nem-" Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet. Nechtěl Regula obviňovat ze smrti svých rodičů. Za to mohl jen jeden člověk, Voldemort. Bez ohledu na to, zda to Regulus věděl, zda věděl, co chystá, zda... Teď už na tom nezáleželo. Třeba by Regulus zasáhl, kdyby mohl. V té době byl přeci kdovíkde. Možná i mrtvý...


	97. Chapter 97

_03.11.1980_

 _Letošní Samhain byl poměrně zajímavý. Konečně jsem nebyl svazován školou a jejími předpisy a doufal jsem, že si svátek užiju pěkně po svém. Voldemort my plány narušil. Na poslední říjnový den a první listopadový svolala velký útok. Ale nebylo to špatné. Dokonce to tématicky spojil se Samhainem. Mnoho Smrtijedů obětovalo mnoho mudlů, zjevilo se mnoho a mnoho démonů. Nikdy jsem jich tolik pohromadě neviděl. Mě se zjevil Beal! Ten hajzlík. Jistě, jeho vzhled je docela efektivní a nejbližší Smrtijedy od nás zastrašeně couvali. Ale chtěl jsem někoho víc opravdového, dávat obětinu vlastnímu Seraphimovi je takové scestné._

 _Stále si myslím, že Voldemort magické svátky nechápe a ani se je nesnaží pochopit. Vidí na tom jen to kruté, mučení zabíjení, obětiny. Už ne důvod, proč se to dělá._

 _Voldemort sám na moc útoků nechodí, nyní byl. Ale neútočil, tedy nedával oběť. Bylo to takové divné, jakoby na nás dohlížel, kochal se zrůdnostmi, které Smrtijedi udělají a zároveň... Zároveň byl duchem nepřítomný. Poslední dny to na něm pozoruji často. Netuším zda je za tím rituál, který jej změnil, nebo něco jiného. I Lucius jej často pozoruje. Ostatní jsou víc zděšeni Voldemortovým zjevem než aby se obávali o jeho psychický stav._

 _Přemýšlel jsem, jak to, že mudlům není divné, co se děje. A nejen v Anglii. Masakr na Samhain si vysvětlili terorismem, to je nějaká forma útoků mudlů s mudlama. Nejbližší mudlovské město od Mariova domu má veřejnou knihovnu. Trochu z nudy a trochu ze zvědavosti jsem tam zašel. Našel jsem mudlovské staré noviny. Tedy, noviny. Knihovnice byla od té dobroty a ukázala mi, jak základně používat mudlovský přístroj, počítač. Koukala na mě sice chvíli jako na naprostého blázna, nejspíš je běžné, že mudlové s tím strojem umí._

 _Ale v tom stroji, počítači, jsou všechny staré noviny, docela efektivně se tím dá listovat. Překvapivě dobrá věc, na to, že to vymysleli mudlové._

Harry se ušklíbl. Na to, jak Regulus na mudly stále nasazoval a nadával, tak čím dál tím více zabředával do jejich světa.

 _První velký útok Smrtijedů, který si vybavuji, je na konci března sedmdesátdevět, to Voldemort hledal nějaký artefakt v Pennsylvánii. Vím to, protože Voldemort si nejednou posteskl, že artefakt nesplnil jeho očekávání, nepřivodil slibovaný věčný život. Každopádně v mudlovském tisku je to vysvětlené jako havárie jaderného reaktoru. Co to sakra má být? A nikdo to nezpochybnil, takže se to nejspíš stává. Pak byl prosince sedmdesátdevět, v té době jsem pochopitelně ještě nebyl Smrtijedem, ale Barty se o tom útoku zmínil, když jsme byli nabírat spojence. V Sverdlovsku Voldemort sháněl podporu od ruských černokněžníků. Představení Smrtijedů si vyžádalo mnoho mrtvých mudlů. A mudlovské vysvětlení? Únik Anthraxu. Našel jsem si to a shodou okolností ve stejné oblasti mudlové z anthraxu vyráběli jejich zbraně, takže tohle vysvětlení se docela hodilo._

 _Pak jakoby Voldemort sám přestal útočit v tak velkém měřítku. Vím, že se zaměřil na Proroctví a na válku v Anglii. Neznamená to, že na svět zanevřel. Jeho stoupenci překvapivě efektivně ničí mudlovský svět. Na začátku srpna to byl útok v Itálii a pak na konci září na nějakém podivném mudlovském festivalu v Mnichově. Oba útoky mudlové označili jako bombové, no, to není tak daleko od pravdy. Ale jejich přehlížení zjevného mě neustále uchvacuje._

 _A pa říjen, italští stoupenci Temného pána se velice snaží dostat do jeho přízně. Nebo možná do Luciusovi, když uvážíme odkud pochází jeho babička. Každopádně útok na konci října mudlovský tisk označil jako zemětřesení. Zemřelo skoro tři tisíce mudlů, to už je poměrně velké číslo, zvláště v porovnání k Voldemortovi a Smrtijedům, kdy se oběti pohybují kolem desítek._

Harry s Dracem pohlédli na starší kouzelníky.

„Byla válka, neměli jsme čas starat se o okolní svět," pokrčil rameny Sirius.

„Nemyslím, že Temný pán k nějakému tomu útoku dal svolení," zamračeně. „Ale neměl pak problém si je přisvojit," povzdechl si Snape. Čtení Regulova deníku pro něj nebylo snadné. Už návrat Pána zla byl obtížný a pak pozice špeha. Když se špehování vzdal a vzal si Siriuse, nějak doufal, že tahle etapa jeho života skončila. A teď se to stále vracelo a vracelo. A nejen Potter, ale i jeho kmotřenec a manžel měli možnost nahlédnout do života, jaký kdysi vedl. Nelíbilo se mu to!

 _11.11.1980_

 _Nejspíš jsem promarnil jedinečnou příležitost. Stále jsem se chystal, že půjdu za Pottery. Možná tajně, možná za sebe, nebyl jsem přímo rozhodnutý. I jsem uvažoval, že Voldemortovi navrhnu, že bych se vetřel do přízně druhé strany a špehoval pro ně. Jenže... No, rozmyslel jsem si to. Sirius by mě hned podezříval a to i v případě, že by mé úmysly nebyly temné a sobecké._

 _Potter se svou ženou a synem, stejně tak jako rodinka Longbottomů jsou ubytováni v Bradavicích. Nebylo by nemožné se k nim dostat, ale obtížné ano. A mohlo by to narušit mé plány, takže to raději nebudu zkoušet. Navíc, ano, přiznám si, bojím se potkat Siriuse. Při útocích jej občas vidím, nebojoval jsem s ním, ta doba ale může přijít a já... Nechci to. Nechci stát proti svému bratrovi, i když on by s útokem na mě neváhal._

„To není pravda!" rozhořčil se Black.

„Ne?" Snape se k manželovi otočil. „Možná teď to není pravda, ale v té době bys bez zaváhání zabil každého smrtijedy, který by se ti dostal do cesty. Navíc bys ani nevěděl, že to je tvůj bratr."

„Ale věd-"

„Ne, viděl bys zlatou masku, nepochybně by ti došlo, že jde o nějakého vyššího smrtijeda a neváhal bys. I kdybys zjistil, že to je Regulus," rozhodně.

 _20.11.1980_

 _Přijde mi, že jsem se zasekl na jednom místě. Jak dál? Za pár měsíců mě čekají zkoušky na Institut černé magie, stále počítám s tím, že mě vezmou. Ale když ne? Jakou mám alternativu? Nechci mít kariéru jako pobočník Temného pána. Možná je načase Smrtijed opustit. Jí dál, jinou cestou. Chvíli se zdálo výhodné být blízko Voldemorta, zjistit jaké má plány, jak moc blízko Jackovi se dostal. Jenže Voldemort v tomhle směru nijak nepokročil a mám dojem, že blíž k Jackovi se dostanu bez něj._

 _Přemýšlel jsem o tom, ve spojitosti s tím, že se dostanu na Institut. Pět let trvá studium, plus mínus, netuším nakolik bude škola vyčerpávající, do toho mě Bael chce doučit vše co on ví o necromancii, abych až vyjdu školu byl nezávislým Necromancerem. Na Bradavice jsem se moc nesoustředil, ani na lidi v nich. Na téhle škole to chci změnit. Chci se naplno věnovat studiu, užít si takové ty poslední chvilky, kdy kromě školy nemusím nic řešit. Bude to pěkné, kdo ví, co mi další roky, století, přinesou. Bael v té době už nemusí být furt kolem, ani Mozkomora nemám u sebe a Baelovu ochranu myslím už nepotřebuji. Takže Seraphima pošlu nenápadně zjišťovat o Jackovi, kdyby se snad Voldemort příliš přiblížil jeho nalezení. Nechci, aby Jack trpěl v jeho rukách v době, kdy jsem tomu mohl zabránit a místo toho jsem si užíval školních dnů._

„Bylo by pěkné, kdyby Regulus žil a to, co si přeje se mu splnilo," uvažoval Draco. Harry jej podezříval, že věří, že kdyby se něco mohlo splnit Regulovi, pak i jim.

Snape si povzdechl, natáhl se pro deník.

„Hej, co to děláte?" zamračil se Harry a deník si přitáhl.

„Chci se podívat, jestli přežil."

„Cože!"

„Pottere, netvrďte mi, že jste neotočil na poslední stránku?"

„Ne! A vy to taky dělat nebudete!" rozlobeně. Co to Snapea napadlo, přeskakovat v deníku na poslední stránku! Nemyslitelné!

Lektvarista se podíval na zbývající osazenstvo pokoje. Draco jen pokrčil rameny, zatvářil se trochu nejistě. Snape přimhouřil oči, kdyby se měl vsadit, řekl by, že jeho drahý kmotřenec na poslední stránku otočil.

„Souhlasím s Harrym," prohlásil Sirius. „Je pěkné chvíli věřit tomu, že Regulus žije a pak, co kdyby se v deníku stalo něco a my nevěděli souvislosti."

„Jenom bych se podíval-"

„Ne!"

„Dobře a co tohle. Podívám se- Mlčte Pottere! Podívám se, ale neřeknu vám to."

„Ne," rozhodně. „Nikdo se nepodívá na poslední stránku. A vůbec, od teď čtu jenom já a deník se nepůjčuje!" nekompromisně.

 _27.11.1980_

 _Padlo rozhodnutí. Do konce roku odejdu. Je jedno kam. Pryč. Mariův dům si nechám jako rezervu, ale ví o něm John a ví o něm i Barty. Bartymu jsem o domku a o možnosti v něm zůstat řekl nedávno. Kdo ví jak to s Bartym bude dál a chci, aby měl možnost odejít aspoň trochu do bezpečí. Mariův domek je zaopatřen mnoha kouzly, mnoha rituály necromanceří magie, pár krvavé magie, není možné, aby se přes to někdo dostal a to ani Voldemort s celou svou armádou. Ale já tady zůstat nechci. Zjišťoval jsem své možnosti. Bakusův institut poskytuje vzdělání z části zdarma, s části na stipendium a z části dává svým studenům možnost buď platit přímo nebo pracovat pro Institut. Jenže co dál, kde v té zemi žít? Je tam pár magických oblastí, možná by se něco levného dalo sehnat tam. Mám měsíc, možná víc, na to, abych sehnal peníze na zaopatření bydlení v cizí zemi. To by snad neměl být problém._

Harry by chtěl mít Regulovo sebevědomí. Vůbec si neuměl představit jen tak jít studovat do cizí země, učit se naprosto cizí řeč a ještě shánět peníze jak na školu, tak na bydlení. Určitě by v tom viděl minimálně velký problém.

 _Mluvil jsem s Bartym. Nejen o tom, že může zůstat v Mariově domku. Ale i o jeho postoji jako Smrtijeda. Barty není přesvědčen o Voldemortově myšlence tak jako někteří Smrtijedi. Dokonce bych řekl, že není vůbec přesvědčen, už ze začátku šel k Voldemortově boku jen pro vidinu zábavy, akce. Hodně z těch, kteří jsou na straně Pána zla to dělá pro podobný důvod, někdy ještě zvrácenější, pro potěchu ze zabíjení, pro potěchu z mučení... Osobně si myslím, že těch Smrtijedů, kteří opravdu věří a chtí, čistotu magické krve není tolik. Kdyby teď Temná strana... Ne, Voldemortova strana, protože to není jedno a totéž. Kdyby teď vyhrál, co by se Světem bylo? Co by s magickém světem bylo? Zaútočil by na mudly? Mudlové by náš svět rozdrtili. Možná se to v budoucnu stane, vysvětlovalo by to Johna. John je kouzelník, ale nezná stejná kouzla, nezná stejné věci, nezná magický svět. Je možné, že v jeho době už magický svět neexistuje? Mohli jsme se natolik spojit s mudlama, nebo naopak se náš svět tak otrhl, že někteří, ač magicky nadaní, do něj přístup nezískají?_

 _S Bartym jsme dlouze diskutovali. Řekl jsem mu o svém úmyslu v blízkých měsících Smrtijedy opustit. Nebyl z toho nadšený. Tvrdil, že půjde semnou. Ale nemohl by. I kdybych ho sebou vzal, co by tam dělal? Pokud se dostanu na Institut, nebudu mít na Bartyho čas a co on sám v cizí zemi? Tady má přátele, rodinu, vzdělání, budoucnost... Se mnou by ho nic pěkného nečekalo._

 _Vynutil jsme si z něj slib. Vzhledem k našemu postavení a tomu, že Znamení zla Bartyho ke mně váže, bych ten slib ani nepotřeboval. Jenže Barty o jeho připojení stále neví a nějak se nemám k tomu, abych mu to teď řekl. Slíbil mi, že zůstane na Voldemortově straně. Je to důležité. Nemůže po světě běhat sám se Znamením zla a nemít za sebou nikoho, kdo by mu třeba v případě nouze pomohl. A abych po něm chtěl, aby se přidal k Ministerstvu nebo Brumbálovi, až takový bastard nejsem._

„Regulus o řediteli nemá moc velké mínění," zamračil se Draco.

„Já myslím, že o něm nemá žádné. O ničem moc nepsal. Hodně rozebíral Voldemorta, ale Brumbála ne," přemýšlel zelenooký mladík. Regulus na Bradavického ředitele nepochybně nějaký názor měl, zvláště po jeho návštěvě u Grindelwalda, ale nedával ten názor nikde a nijak najevo. Proč? Bylo možné, že s ředitelem nějak soucítil a proto o něm raději nepřemýšlel. Třeba v Brumbálově vztahu s někdejším Temným pánem viděl svou možnou nepěknou budoucnost. Skončit sám, bez lásku, zrazen... Kdo ví, jak Regulus přemýšlel, jak se rozhodoval, co deníku svěří a co ne. Určitě se neobával toho, že deník někdo najde, jinak by nepsal některé soukromé věci a myšlenky a postřehy o Smrtijedech a Voldemortovi by si jistě taky nechal pro sebe. Možná jen něco viděl jako důležitější, palčivější problém, ze kterého se musel vypsat.

 **Pozn.** : Vycházím z toho, že Brumbál o Proroctví samozřejmě ví a snaží se chránit obě rodiny možných prorokovaných dětí. Poterovi ještě nejsou pod Fideliovým zaklínadlem, to se stane až v době, kdy Severus začne naplno špehovat. No a Pettigrew pak pochopitelně zradí a myslím, že Voldemort moc dlouho neváhal s tím, kdy Pottery šel zabít. A na to má ještě téměř rok, takže...


	98. Chapter 98

**Pozn**.: Vím, že červnové kapitoly jsou kratší než ty předešlé, ale je to dáno létem snad s podzimem a horším počasím se zase vrátí lepší délka. Ale snažím se, aby každá kapitola měla přes 2000 slov. Jinak, už teď je povídka delší, než jsem na začátku čekala a když si uvědomím, co za děj ještě chci psát, no, je toho ještě dost...

Komentáře jsou ambrózií, která neomrzí :-)

-HPT-

Harry seděl v ložnici v Nebelvírské věži. Čekala ho poslední noc v Bradavicích, zítra jen rychle najde věci, které nestihl sbalit a pak už na vlak a domů. Nebo na místo, o kterém mohl snad začít jako o domově přemýšlet. On a Draco mířili dle domluvy na Grimmauldovo náměstí, zde měli přespat do dalšího dne, dodělat poslední plány a pak se sejít s Ronem a Viktorem. I když jejich sejití bylo spíš symbolické, vzhledem k tomu, že každá dvojice použije letaxovou síť to jiného konce světa.

S přespáním na Grimmauldově náměstí Harry nebyl úplně smířený. Na jednu stranu doufal, že tam bude Sirius a budou se moci rozloučit, protože kdo ví, co se přes léto může stát. Ne snad Siriusovi, Harry doufal, že Snape je v tomhle ohledu dostatečně zodpovědný a ohlídá, aby jeho manžel nedělal nic zbytečně nebezpečného. Na druhou stranu měl Harry obavu, kdyby tam Sirius byl, aby se ještě na poslední chvíli nepokoušel jejich cestě zabránit. Bylo to tak zvláštní, že už se to tak přiblížilo. Dvě noci a jejich cesta započne. Snad bude klidná, uběhne rychle a bezpečně.

Před chvílí skončila večeře ve Velké síni. Dle očekávání byla místnost vyzdobena v černožlutém duchu. Mrzimorská kolej vyhrával školní pohár. A Harryho to kupodivu ani nemrzelo. Navíc letos to nebyl on, kvůli komu jeho kolej přišla o nejvíc bodů, tak měl takový uspokojivý pocit. Tenhle rok byl klidný a opravdu měl dojem, že se věnoval škole a učivu a dělal vše, co by po něm profesoři mohli chtít. Byl to tedy takový pocit s dobře provedené práce, z dobrého konce školního roku. A mrzimorské vítězství bylo i jinak uspokojivé. Harry tu kolej trochu litovat, hlavně po té, co si v deníku přečetl pravdu o tom, jak koleje vznikly, kdo v nich studuje. Ve chvíli, kdy žlutočerně odění studenti jásali, cítil uspokojení.

Právě teď měl poslední okamžiky volného času, které mohl věnovat jen sám sobě, a Regulově deníku. Deník se rozhodl nechat ve škole. V létě na něj stejně nebude mít čas, možná v příštím školním roce se k němu vrátí, dočte zápisky, kterými nyní jen prolétl. Zkusí najít smysl v některých věcech, které mu zatím smysl nedávaly. A možná bude zajímavé vrátit se do doby, kdy Regulus byl dítětem a ještě neměl starosti a problémy, které se na něj v léty nabalily.

 _02.12.1980_

 _Opravdu doufám, že budu moci dodržet můj slib Bartymu a nenechat ho zemřít. Bael tvrdí, že spojení, které Znamení zla mezi mnou a Bartym vytvořilo by mi dalo vědět, kdyby Barty umíral. Snad ano, doufám._

 _Přátelství s Bartym, když se nad tím zpětně zamyslím, je překvapivé. Na začátku Bradavic by mě ani nenapadlo, že se budu přátelit s někým, jako je Barty. I když Barty za ta léta dospěl a už není jen užívajícím si rozdováděným labužníkem. Velký vliv na naše přátelství samozřejmě mělo to, že Evan začal milostný vztah s Rabastanem a Barty za ně hledal náhradu. A pak, smrti Eugena. Eugena jsem zklamal, to už se víckrát nestane. Mám jen Bartyho a Pandoru a Pandora... Pandora je v posledním roce své bradavické docházky. A pak je tu ta věc s Pandorou. Pandora má zvláštní vztah. Nebo měla. Chodila s Poruphiliusem, jak jen jsem ho neměl rád. Jenže někdy na začátku roku potkala Láskorádova bratra. Xenophiliuse Láskoráda. O tom mám o něco lepší mínění, přeci jen už je to dospělý muž a má nějaké zázemí a hodnoty. Jenže! Dost brzy po začátku jejich vztahu přivedl Pandoru do jiného stavu. Takže má drahá přítelkyně v blízkých měsících čeká narození prvního potomka. Nevím nakolik je to od ní zodpovědné, vzhledem k tomu, že už na škole byla přesvědčená o tom, že se nedožije vysokého věku. Rod Raven i Láskorád, má nějakou jmennou tradici. Pandora zatím trvá na tom, že ani jedno jméno svému potomkovi nedá, nevidím se, oba rody drží archaická jména. Ale! Pandora chce, abych byl kmotrem jejího dítěte a chce mu, nebo jí, dát jméno v linii mého rodu, teda podle noční oblohy._

Oh, to vlastně paní Láskorádová nakonec udělala. Harry si uvědomil, že Luna jménem dost zapadá mezi typická Blackovská jména, ač si to do teď vůbec neuvědomoval. Věděl o tom Sirius? Nebo Snape? Koneckonců Snape a Luna byli vzdálení příbuzní.

 _Pandora, stejně tak, jako tuší, že její smrt nebude otázkou mnoha let, ví, že ani já se v magickém světě nebudu dlouhodobě zdržovat. Víc mi k tomu nechce říct. Myslím, že víc ani neví, spíš tuší. Nemohu se s čistým svědomím stát kmotrem jejího dítěte, pokud si myslí, že tady pro něj nebudu moci být. Nebylo by to zodpovědné. Takže jsme Pandoru přesvědčil, že pokud se do té doby něco stane, pokud tady nebudu až se dítě narodí, ať na mě nečeká, ať kmotrem stanoví někoho jiného._

 _Barty nebude moc rád, je mi jasné, že je Pandořinou druhou volbou. Láskorád s ní nepochybně bude souhlasit, oba jsou takoví 'protiprodu', nabídne se jim skvělá škodolibá příležitost mít kmotrem dítěte smrtijeda. Zvláště Smrtijeda, který není na straně Pána zla. Ostatně Xenophilius Láskorád sám je příznivcem Temného pána, Gellerta._

Věděla Luna, kdo je jejím kmotrem? Nebo si to Láskorádovi nakonec rozmysleli a Luna má nějakého obyčejného nudného kmotra. I když i kdyby jejím kmotrem nebyl ani Regulus a ani Barty, bylo možné, že to stejně tak bude někdo jinak neobyčejný. Xenophilius Láskorád měl jistě mnoho zajímavých přátel, stejně tak jako jeho éterická žena.

 _12.12.1980_

 _Zkoušky na Institut jsou za dveřmi, ale pak budu mít ještě půl roku volno, pokud se to podaří a přijmou mě. Uvažoval jsem, co ten půl rok budu dělat. Smrtijedem už nechci být, nebaví mě to. Voldemort se změnil, jeho šílenství se začíná čím dál více projevovat. Lucius se oklepal z Voldemortových výhrůžek a opět mi začíná dělat nemravné návrhy. Zatím jen tak mimochodem, není agresivní, ale u něj je to jen otázkou času a obávám se, že ne krátkého času. Možná půjdu hledat Jacka. Ještě ty léta, kdy budu na škole se chci věnovat sobě a škole a věcem, na které v budoucnu nebudu mít čas. Ale možná mě uklidní vědomí o tom, kde Jack je, co dělá. Co já vím, třeba přijde ještě temnější doba a myšlenka na Jacka, faktická myšlenka, mě udrží při rozumu._

 _Taky chci nějaký čas věnovat nalezení způsobu jak odstranit Znamená zla. Já už ho nemám a Bartyho je směrem k Voldemortovi neaktivní, ale co zbytek? Co když se někdy Smrtijedem stane někdo mě blízký, z nějaké své nerozvážnosti? Nebo co když se já a Voldemort ocitneme na opačných stranách, co pak? Budu potřebovat způsob jak se ho zbavit. Dokud budou Znamení aktivní, budou mu dodávat věčný život, to se nesmí stát._

 _Včera byla schůze Elity. Já a Lucius máme jít zítra navštívit možné spojence ve Walesu a pak... Pak už skončím. Odejdu a začnu jinde, znova._

Harry se na zápisek zamračil, otočil stránku a zaklel, další list byl prázdný. Regulův deník skončil a on se nedozvěděl, co s Regulem bylo. Stalo se něco další den, který strávil ve společnosti Lucius? Nebo odešel a deník zanechal za sebou, jako poslední část své minulosti, se kterou nechce mít nic společného?

Snape tvrdil, že mezi Smrtijedy se v té době šířily zvěsti o tom, že Lucius mladého Blacka zavraždil. Mohlo se to stát? Nebo jim k tomu dal podnět fakt, že Lucius mohl být posledním, kdo Regula viděl? A Voldemort. Proč by Regula nehledal? Proč by jej jen tak nechal zmizet? Nebo jej hledal? Bylo možné, že po svém do té doby věrném přisluhovači pátral sám? Nebo mu, minimálně v té době, bylo jedno kde jeho Smrtijedi byli? Věděl snad něco víc? Mohl opravdu krýt Luciusovu vraždu? Ale Regulus byl jeden z oblíbenců, jistě by Luciuse aspoň potrestal a ostatní Smrtijedi by o tom věděli. Voldemort by svým následovníkům jistě dal hlasitě a bolestivě najevo, co se stane těm, kteří zabijí jeho oblíbence, nebo těm, kteří si myslí, že od něj mohou odejít. Co se tedy stalo? A proč Voldemort dal tolik energie do toho, aby Regulovo zmizení kryl?

Konec deníku v Harrym vyvolal víc otázek než odpovědí.

Zasmušile deník odložil do nočního stolku spolu s dalšími drobnostmi, které ve škole před letní prázdniny nechával. Lehl si do postele. Jeho spolubydlící už spali, všichni se nepochybně těšili na léto. Nebo spíš Seamus s Deanem, kteří léto trávili pohromadě a měli tak lepší možnost prozkoumat svůj milostný vztah. Neville, který se ve škole na poslední večeři objevil, měl před sebou léto plné péče o potomka. Kupodivu se zdálo, že i chlapec jeho věku, se na to těší. Harry s ním včera chvilku mluvil a Neville vypadal pln odhodlání, i když už ne tolik pln energie. Potter měl za to, že narozen potomka a vážný vztah s Hannah Nevillovi prudce zvedlo sebevědomí, což u Nevilla rozhodně nebylo na škodu. Navíc se stával zodpovědnějším, nejen vzhledem ke své nové mladé rodině, ale i tomu, že na něj jeho babička převedla většinu Lordovských a rodových povinností.

Harry se chvíli převaloval v posteli, snažil se nemyslet na to, co mu léto přinese. Upřímně doufal, že najdou aspoň jednu Relikvii a pak, o něco více doufal, že léto ve společnosti Draca jejich vztah nějak někam posune. Ne úplně na té fyzické stránce, měl obavu, že Draco na to stále není připravený, ale duševně by se posunout mohli. Ve tmě slyšel, kterak se Ron neklidně vrtí. Rudovlasý mladík měl před sebou podobně obtížné léto jako Harry. Možná o něco obtížnější vzhledem k tomu, že jeho rodina ho moc nepodporovala. Harry se trochu obával, aby Ron na poslední chvíli cestu nezrušil, ale kamarád mu slíbil, že se to nestane, že s rodiči to vyřídí a on, Harry, se o to nemusí vůbec starat.

-HPT-

Ráno proběhlo v rychlé sledu a než se Harry nadál seděl ve vlaku z Prasinek do Londýna. Nakonec se ráno stihl domluvit se Siriusem, který slíbil, že ještě ve škole něco dodělá a pak se s nimi sejde v mudlovské části King's Cross. Rona spolu s Ginny měla vyzvednou rodinka. Harry se nechtěl ptát, ale doufal, že Ron už má nějaký plán. S určitostí se to dozví až následující den, pokud Ron s Viktorem dorazí. Pottera napadlo, že tenhle rok je to poprvé, kdy se vrací vlakem bez Hermiony. Ještě před rokem by nevěřil, že jejich přátelství se může rozpadnout, ale tenhle rok se jejich cesty tak rychle oddělovaly...

V kupé na cestě do Londýna seděl spolu s Ronem, Fredem a Lunou. George, jak jim druhé z dvojčat oznámilo, byl v kupé s Angelinou, která měla v úmyslu cestou do Londýna prozkoumat nově vznikající vztah mezi jejím bratrancem Leem a Vincentem Crabbem. Potterovi na cestě domů chyběl Draco, ale mladý Zmijozel se rozhodl poslední čas strávit ve společnosti svých přátel. Plavovlasý mladík bezostyšně pro svou skupinku zabral největší kupé, kde seděl spolu s Vincentem a jeho partnerem, Gregorym, Susan a, k Harryho nemalému překvapení, Blaisem Zabinim. Harrymu nezbývalo než doufat, že kdyby zmijozelové probírali něco, co by měl vědět, tak jim to George s Angelinou řeknou.

-HPT-

„Tehle dům je barabizna," prohlásil Draco znechuceně poté, co je Sirius vyzvedl na nádraží a přemístil na Grimmauldovo náměstí. „Proč nejsme v Prince Manor? Nebo Black Manor, když už na to přijde?" zamračeně.

Sirius se na něj zaškaredil, samozřejmě věděl, že dům na Grimmauldovo náměstí je v dost špatném stavu, ale přes rok neměl čas na na nějaké úpravy, možná přes léto, pokud tady občas se Severusem budou. „Je to můj rodný dům," pronesl k Dracovi a dál si ho nevšímal. Stále nebyl smířený s tím, že Harry chodil právě s tímhle děckem. Nemohl si najít někoho lepšího?

„Takže," otočil se ke kmotřenci. „Severus je ještě ve škole, musí dokončit nějakou práci od Brumbála. Ty budeš spát ve svém pokoji a on-"

„On," zasáhl Draco. „Zůstane s Harrym."

„Cože? V žádném případě!" rozhodně.

„Siriusi," začal smířlivě zelenooký mladík.

„Ne! Nenechám dva mladistvé spát společně pod MOU střechou!"

„Uhm, není to něco, co ti řekli rodiče?"

„Jo a já to teď říkám tobě!" rozlobeně.

„Siriusi," povzdychl. „Je ti jasné, že celé léto budeme jen sami dva spolu, takže-"

„A to se mi taky nelíbí!"

„Nehodlám v tomhle plísní a havětí prolezlém domě být kdekoliv sám!" zasáhl Draco. „To radši půjdu domů a sejdeme se až zítra," otočil se k Harrymu.

„Co? Ne! U Merlina... Oba se uklidníte. Siriusi, měl jsem za to, že jsem ti už několikrát předvedl, že je na mě spoleh, navíc s Dracem jsme spolu strávili víc než dost společných nocí a pokud bychom chtěli mít sex, tvůj zákaz jedné noci není něco, co by tomu zabránilo."

„Nemluv s ním o našem sexuálním životě," zamračil se Draco.

„Nechci slyšet nic o vašem sexuálním životě! Vy nemáte mít sexuální život!" vztekal se Black.

„Jo, no pro mě taky není nic příjemného vědět o vašem a Severusově sexu!" ohradil se Zmijozel.

„Co-"

„"Možná bychom s Dracem měli jít dát si nahoru věci a pak se sejdem v knihovně, ještě musíme doladit pár detailů," pronesl Harry. Měl toho jejich dohadování akorát tak dost. Zítra je čekala ne právě snadná cesta a ještě aby celé léto měl v hlavě naštvaného kmotra, to mu za to nestálo.

„Jo, k tomu, myslel jsem, že-" začal nejistě Sirius.

„Siriusi, už jsem ti to říkal stokrát. Zítra ráno odjíždím. Nemusí se ti to líbit, můžeš s tím nesouhlasit, ale nemůžeš s tím nic dělat!"

„Jsem tvůj kmotr a-"

„Siriusi, prosím. Nechci se s tebou poslední den dohadovat. Oba víme, že zítra odjedu a tohle to akorát zhorší," pokusil se o smír.

Black se na dvojici před sebou zamračil. Nelíbilo se mu to, nic z toho! On byl dospělý, on měl být tím zodpovědným a hlavně, on měl být tím, kdo se vystavoval nebezpečí a riziku a ne děti! On měl chránit je, minimálně svého kmotřence, proč to tedy stále bylo naopak? To poslední chvíle doufal, že se něco stane, že si to Harry rozmyslí. Ještě před pár dny měl velkou naději, kupodivu v řediteli. Brumbál si Harryho zavolal do ředitelny, po velice dlouhé době. Chlapec o tom rozhovoru nemluvil, ale Sirius od obrazů zjistil, že se ředitel Harryho snažil přesvědčit, aby své léto strávil v domě svých mudlovských příbuzných. Sirius Dursleyovi neměl rád, nesnášel je, nesnášel co za ta léta jeho kmotřenci udělali, ale... Pokud by to mělo zabránit tomu, aby se Harry zbytečně vystavoval riziku, pak možná mohl s ředitelem trochu souhlasit. Což se samozřejmě nikdo nesmí dozvědět!

 **Pozn.** : Postavu Hermiony nemám ráda, stejně tak Ginny, ale to, že se stalo, že z mé povídky obě zmizely se stalo naprostou náhodou...


	99. Chapter 99

**Pozn.** : Neboť jsem zjistila, že někdo asi mé poznámky nečte, tak prosím **ČTĚTE**! Předejde se tak domněnkám. Povídka nekončí Regulovým deníkem, přeci jen Harry a spol. netuší zda Regulus žije či ne, takže povídka poběží minimálně dokud to nezjistí. A pak... Nic není uzavřené a já mám ráda uzavřené konce. Nebudu povídku rozdělovat, volně poběží léto i další školní rok, snad to nevadí. Navíc jsem tuším kolem 80 kapitoly psala, že jsme tak v polovině, nyní se obávám, že to nebyla ani polovina...

Jinak na AO3 jsem velmi ráda i za kudos, aspoň, když už někdo nemá čas nebo náladu na psaní komentářů, mám z psaní dobrý pocit, když vím, že i tak se povídka někomu líbí ;-)

-HPT-

Ráno přišlo rychleji, než si Harry představoval. Ještě včera s Dracem a nespokojeným Siriusem prošli plán cesty. Samozřejmě jen cesty k portálu, nikdo přesně netušil, co je čekalo v Ravenholmu. Potter doufal, že situace na druhé straně portálu se nějak ustálila a nedostane se jim stejně nepříjemného uvítání jako Regulovi.

Z domu na Grimmauldově náměstí odešli dost brzy, částečně ve snaze nevzbudit Siriuse a vyhnout se tak další přednášce o tom, jak by cestu neměli podnikat a možná i Siriusově snaze jim v cestě fyzicky zabránit – Harry nepochyboval o tom, že nad různými způsoby jeho kmotr celou noc přemýšlel – a částečně si Harry chtěl být jist, že předtím než odejdou se stihnout setkat s Ronem a Viktorem. Sice se ve škole domlouvali, že se setkají na Ministerstvu a odsud půjdou svou cestou, ale kdo ví jak to na Ministerstvu kouzel právě teď vypadá a mohlo by se stát, že by se minuli.

Ještě dřív, než se chlapci vypravili z domu se objevila sova s čerstvým vydáním Denního Věštce. Článek na hlavní stránce čtenáře informoval o výsledku hlasování o Registračním zákoně. Článek byl poměrně obsáhlý a Harryho výsledek ani moc nezajímal. Draco se na druhé straně zmocnil novin a celou cestu na Ministerstvo kouzel v nich byl začtený.

„Tak?" Harry konečně promluvil. Blížili se ke vchodu na Ministerstvo. Draco záměrně vybral tento vchod, protože se tak dostali přímo do Letaxového střediska a nebylo třeba procházet jinými odděleními a zbytečně tak na sebe lákat pozornost.

Plavovlasý mladík konečně zvedl zrak od tisku. „Registrační zákon neprošel."

„Neříkáš to moc nadšeně," nechápavě. „Myslel jsem, že to chceš. Aby neprošel."

„To ano, ale bylo to až příliš těsně," zamračeně. „Je možné, že opozice na to bude reagovat a při nejbližší příležitosti zákon do schvalování opět propašují."

„To mohou?"

„Jo, nemohli by, kdyby výsledek byl jasnější, ale takhle..." povzdychnutí. Složil noviny a rozhlédl se kolem. „Kde je Weasley, neměli tady už být?"

„Ne, jsme tu brzo. I když... Tamhle jdou..." Harry kývl směrem, odkud se k nim blížila dvojice mladých kouzelníků. Zdá se, že Ron s Viktorem měli stjený plán jako oni.

„Ahoj," vydechl Ron.

„Ahoj, něco se děje?" Harry si zamračeně prohlížel Ronovu tvář.

„Ale nic," mladík mávl rukou.

„Neřekl doma, kam jdeme," pronesl zasmušile Viktor.

„Co? Myslel jsem, že to domluvíš?" překvapeně.

„Ne, řekl jsem, že to vyřeším, no a je to vyřešené. Rodiče ví, že jsem chtěl jít k Viktorovi, budou tak předpokládat, že-"

„Že jsem tě přinutil? Unesl? Abychom se nevrátili a mě nešoupli hned do Azkabanu," pokračoval bulharský kouzelník. Harry na něj chvíli hleděl, náhle si uvědomil, že oproti době, kdy Viktor chodil s Hermionou se jeho angličtina výrazně zlepšila. Možná na to měl vliv fakt, že Ron neměl dostatek trpělivosti, aby luštil slova, která Viktor měl na mysli.

„To teď nebudeme řešit," zamračil se na něj Ron, nejspíš se o tom už bavili. A navíc měl pravdu, teď už nemělo smysl to řešit.

„Dobře... Máte nějaký plán? Kam míříte?"

„Do Saúdské Arábie."

„To vím, ale přesně?" Harryho napadlo, že se o to měl zajímat trochu dřív než pár minut před odjezdem.

„Nemají tam žádnou rozšířenou letaxovou síť," začal Viktor. „Naštěstí před rokem se anglické ministerstvo spojilo s Arabským a propojilo Letaxovou síť do jejich mudlovského hlavního města Riyadhu."

„A pak jedete mudlovskou dopravou?" zajímal se Draco, z vlastní cesty měl obavu, ne tak z Ravenholmu, ale z té části, kdy je nucen cestovat mezi mudlama, s mudla!

„Mudlové tam nemají takovou formu dopravy, jsou tam méně vyspělí."

„Oh, co?"

„Ne všechny mudlovské národy jsou stejně vyspělé," poznamenal Harry k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík na něj zmateně hleděl. Takže to, co se o mudlech naučil mu bylo vlastně k ničemu? Ne všude na Světě platilo to samé?

„Musíme se dostat do Přírodní rezervace Altesah a tam by se s náma měl setkat místní šaman, který nám dá mapu k Midianu."

„Šaman?"

„Jo, magický lid v Arábii není moc sjednocený, rody se sdružují pod šamany a ti pak jednají s jejich ministerstvem kouzel. Ministerstvo kouzel mají teprve pár let, takže se s tím musí naučit žít."

„Ani kouzelníci nejsou všude stejně vyspělí?" napadlo Harryho.

„Jsou," řekl Draco. „Magicky jsou na stejné úrovni. Jen někde nejsou svázáni ministerstvy a zbytečnými zákony."

„A vy?" zeptal se Ron. Ani on neměl čas pátrat po tom, kam a kudy se druhá dvojice vydá.

„Letaxem do Chicaga, pak mudlovskou dopravou do Peorie."

„Ne, tam ne. Musíme přestoupit v Bloomingtonu," zasáhl Draco. Potter se nepatrně zamračil. Pravou bylo, že si cestu mudlovským světem moc důkladně nestudoval, sázel na to, že v Americe se hravě domluví. Měl takový dojem, že o Bloomingtonu slyšel na včerejší poradě, ale Draco se Siriusem většinu večera strávili mezi procházením cesty a vzájemnými urážkami, takže Harrymu to teď dost splývalo.

„Takže defacto jedete stejnou cestou jako Regulus, ne?" napadlo Rona. Poslední dobou s Harrym Regulův deník nečetl, ale zápisky z jeho cesty do Wastelandu se mu letmo vybavovaly.

„Vlastně ne, od té doby, co tam byl Regulus se mudlovský systém trochu vylepšil. Takže my se veřejnou dopravou dostaneme až do městečka, nebo spíš vesnice La Rose, tady musíme přestoupit a dalším autobusem jet přímo do Tolucy. Na rozdíl od Regula tedy bez stopování."

„Naštěstí," ušklíbl se Draco. Dost na tom, že se bude muset s mudly potýkat v autobusech, ještě aby musel cestovat přímo v něčí blízkosti, nepochybně odpovídat na hloupé dotazy...

„Jo, no, měli bychom to stihnout za jeden den, kdyby vynechal některý spoj, tak snad seženeme přenocování v Peorii, jinak bysme měli spát v Toluce a ráno se pěšky vydat směrem k Silent Hill," pokračoval Harry.

„No, nezávidím vám kam musíte jít," začal Ron. „Ale aspoň se nemusíte potýkat tolik s mudlama, pak v Ravenholmu. A s jinou řečí."

„Jo, ale s jinou rasou možno jo," zamračeně.

„Řekl bych, že každá cesta má svá úskalí," zasáhl Viktor. „My bychom už ale měli jít, jinak nám zavřou síť. Do Arábie se musí chodit jen v určitý čas," ušklíbnutí.

„Jo, dobře," Ron se naposledy rozhlédl kolem, snad doufal, že rodiče už zjistili, že zmizel a objeví se pro něj dřív, než bude moci započnou cestu, která mu může přinést kdoví jaká nebezpečí.

„Hodně štěstí!" Harry počkal až se rudovlasý mladík rozloučil a vykročil k místnosti s krby. Pak se otočil ke Krumovi. „Prosím tě, dávej na něj pozor."

„To je samozřejmé," zamručel Viktor.

„Jo, protože nikdo by nechtěl Weasleyovým vysvětlovat, co se mu stalo," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Draco!" zamračeně. „To není pravda. Nechci aby se Ronovi něco stalo, protože nechci, aby se zranil! Ne proto, že bych se bál jeho rodičů."

„Samozřejmě," další úšklebek. Plavovlasý mladík pak následoval Nebelvíra k Letaxové síti.

Harry se naposledy otočil k Viktorovi. „Vím," řekl Krum. „Udělám co budu moc, byl jsem proti té cestě, ale Ron je... Nedá si říct."

„Jo, to se Nebelvírům stává," slabý úsměv. Krum se na něj jen zamračil, nepochybně Ronovu tvrdohlavost dával za vinu právě Harrymu.

-HPT-

Cestování Letaxem nebyl Harryho nejoblíbenější způsob dopravy, to ostatně v magickém světě málokterý. Netušil zda to bylo tím, že v tom prostředí nevyrůstal, ale kromě cestování na koštěti mu nepřišlo magické cestování oc přirozené. Harry si tak velice oddechl, když konečně vylezl z krbu v Chicagské pobočce Amerického Ministerstva Kouzel. Draco na něj už netrpělivě čekal. Dle Pottera mohl být rád, že se vůbec dočkal, zvláště vzhledem k Harryho historii s Letaxovou sítí. Mohl klidně vystoupit někde na půl cesty, to by Draca jistě nepotěšilo.

Bez zbytečného zdržování, navíc na sebe nechtěli poutat ničí pozornost, vykročili do mudlovských ulic nočního Chicaga. Harry se v první chvíli zarazil, ve chvíli kdy cestu plánovali vůbec nevzal v úvahu časová pásma. V Londýně tou dobou bylo sedm ráno a v Chicagu panovala hluboká noc.

„Autobus odjíždí ve čtyři, do nám dává tři hodiny na to dostat se na nádraží a možná koupit nějakou snídani, máš mudlovské peníze?" otočil se Draco k partnerovi.

„Jo, jo," Harry měl na starosti mudlovské finance, kdežto Draco magické, rozhodli se to rozdělil, aby se nemohlo stát, že by se jim mince promíchaly. Jistě, mudlové by je nejspíš považovali za turisty, to budou ostatně i tak, ale vzdělanější a zcestovalý mudla by mohl poznat, že mince nepochází z žádné jiné mudlovské země. Snažili se za každou cenu zabránit zbytečné pozornosti, bude lepší, když si je po jejich odchodu nebude nikdo pamatovat.

Zelenooký mladík šel pomalu za Dracem, který kráčel vpřed a přitom odborně studoval podrobnou mapu Chicaga, rozhlížel se po nočních ulicích. Bylo tady překvapivě živo, copak tohle město nikdy nespí? Nebyl to je ruch automobilů, spěch lidí kolem, ale i opravdu hlasitý noční život, hudba z klubů, houkání sanitek, vše bylo tak živé, jasné. Harry přesně takové scény občas zahlédl v televizi, když Dudley zrovna sledoval některou z amerických kriminálek.

Po dvou hodinách chůze, konečně zdárně došli na autobusové nádraží, mohli tam být daleko dřív, ale Draco odmítl vstoupit do stanice metra a vůbec cestovat čímkoliv v podzemí. Navíc nebylo třeba spěchat. Ještě měli hodinu času, než autobus měl vyjet ze stanice. Nádraží již bylo otevřené, Harry měl dojem, že ho ani nezavírají, bez problémů tak zakoupil jízdenky do Bloomingtonu.

Vyčerpaně se oba posadili do nádražního bistra. Snídaně se ještě nepodávala, takže se chlapci museli smířit s tím, co se zrovna v nabídce nacházelo.

Po chvíli už Harry upíjel ne moc dobrou kávu, litoval, že si nedal čaj, a sledoval Draca, kterak se na svůj šálek znechuceně šklebí a nejistě prstem bodá do obalu od sendviče, který jim obsluha donesla.

„Takže," Draco konečně upil svou kávu a sledoval Harryho.

„Takže?"

„Dočetl si deník?"

„Jo," povzdych. „Nechal jsem ho ve škole, nemělo cenu ho sebou nosit."

„To asi ne. A jak to dopadlo? Píše tam kam šel? Kde je?"

„Ne, to ne... Psal něco o úkolu, na který jdou s Luciusem, to bylo v prosinci osmdesát. A pak už je jen prázdná stránka," zamračeně.

„Cože?" zmateně.

„Asi neměl už možnost pokračovat."

„Počkej, počkej," Draco odložil kávu. „A co ten poslední zápisek?"

„Jak to myslíš, poslední? Teď jsem ti přece řekl, že-"

„Ne, po prázdných stránkách," zasáhl Draco.

„O čem to mluvíš?" opatrně.

Draco si povzdechl. „Ještě před tím, než si nám zakázal listovat, jsem se podíval na konec, nečetl jsem ho," rychle dodal. „Nudil jsem se, když jsem na tebe čekal a prostě jsem deníkem listoval. Po prázdných stránkách ještě byl zápis. Nebyl dlouhý, ale byl tam."

„Ne, to není mož-"

„Určitě tam je!"

„Ale já, to je... Nevíš, jaké tam bylo datum?"

„Hm, to ne, nevím ani co tam psal, nečetl jsem to," zamyšleně. „Ale asi osmdesát pět, osmdesát šest, určitě to poslední číslo nebyl nula. Ale nevím, no."

Harry se zamračil. Jak to, že si toho nevšiml. Proč nelistoval, měl listovat, ale copak by ho napadlo, že Regulus vynechá stránky a bude ještě pokračovat a to o mnoho let později? Nenapadlo ho to!

„Přečteš si to až se vrátíme," pronesl Draco.

„Jo..." zachmuřeně. Ale on to chtěl vědět teď. Hned! „Myslel jsem, že už byl konec, že... Chtěl jsem mít deník přečtený než pojedeme," sklesle.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Stejně by sis deník nebral, tak to na tom sejde. Je ve škole, v bezpečí. Za dva měsíce jsi zpátky."

„Já vím!" přesto ho to mrzelo. Jistě, Draco říkal, že zápisek je krátký, ale třeba mohl některé věci osvětlit, dát nějakou naději.

„No, je čas vyrazit," Draco dopil kávu a nerozbalený sendvič neochotně strčil do kapsy. Neměli sebou moc zavazadel, každý jeden malinký vak, který byl uvnitř magicky zvětšený. Ale nebrali sebou stany ani podobné vybavení. V mudlovském světě by nic nevyužili a v Ravenholmu budou rádi, když se co nejrychleji dostanou na druhou stranu, přitom samozřejmě najdou Relikvii. Navíc pokud to místo bude vypadat jako v dobách, kdy tam byl Regulus, budou muset držet hlídky a spát na etapy.

Potter vykročil za Dracem, fakt, že Regulův deník nedočetl mu nešel z hlavy. Snad ho trochu uspokojí, když bude procházet stejnými místy a stejnými zkušenostmi jako Regulus. Možná ho to mladému Blackovi přiblíží víc, než čtení o věcech, které mu mnoho neříkaly.

 **Pozn**.: Musím říct, že mě dost mrzí, že nebudu psát o Ronově cestě. Přeci jen o Ravenholmu jsem už jednou psala a teď zas. Ale držím se děje kolem Harryho, tak to měnit nebudu.


	100. Chapter 100

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn.** : Včera jsem četla povídku a autorka napsala v autorských poznámkách zajímavou věc: „polovina zábavy na psaní je bádání." No, u mě ten čas je většinou delší než polovina a někdy to není ani tak zábavné, když požadované informace nemohu najít! Ale vlastně má pravdu, hledání informací pro povídku je věc, o které čtenář který sám nepíše nemá ani zdání :-)

-HPT-

Harry seděl zadní části autobusu na sedadle vedle Draca. Plavovlasý mladík zabral sedadlo u okna a poslední hodinu nejistě sledoval ubíhající cestu, nejspíš moc nevěřil mudlovskému řidičskému umění. Osobně měl Harry za to, že Draco měl štěstí, že jeho první cesta mudlovskou dopravou je zrovna tímto prostředkem. Spoj do Bloomingtonu byl dálkový, autobus tak byl vybaven klimatizací, televizemi, křesla měla polohovatelné opěrky, podnožky. Celkově byl o mnoho úhlednější a prostornější než běžné autobusy. Na Draca to dojem neudělalo.

Zelenooký mladík se rozhodl využít ty tři hodiny, než dorazí do Bloomingtonu k tomu, aby se dospal. V noci sice spal, poměrně dobře vzhledem k okolnostem, přesto bude příjemné mít nějaký další klidný spánek, kdo ví jak se bude spát v Ravenholmu.

„Vstávej!" Draco s Harrym zatřásl. „Jak můžeš vůbec spát!" zamračeně.

„Co?" zmateně.

„Jsme tady, musíme přestoupit," naštvaně. Jak mohl spát, když on musel hlídat, aby ten zatracený mudla, který si myslel, že může a umí řídit, nesjel z cesty.

„Už?" překvapeně se rozhlédl kolem, opravdu někteří další spolucestující vystupovali a před autobusem se pomalu dělala fronta těch, kteří chtěli nastoupit. Následoval Draca z autobusu, na přestup měli jen chvíli.

„Co to, u Merlina, je?" Plavovlasý mladík se zarazil před autobusem, který je měl dovést do La Rose. Před nimi stál stroj, který snad pamatoval předminulé století. Autobus měl malá okna, zaoblené strany a vepředu dvě kulatá menší světla.

„Autobus," pokrčil rameny Harry, předešel Draca a nastoupil. Jízdenky do La Rose si zakoupili už v Chicagu. Jen do Tolucy si museli koupit speciální lístky, taky spoj do Tolucy na ten jejich nenavazoval, takže v La Rose se chvíli zdrží. Potter opravdu doufal, že najdou restauraci, která aspoň trochu bude vyhovovat Dracovým nárokům.

Na další dvě hodiny uvízli v autobuse, Harry využil toho, že nastoupil první a zabral místo u okna, k Dracově nemalému nespokojené.

Autobus hlasitě nastartoval a s rachotem se šouravě rozjel dopředu.

„Vystupujem!" prohlásil rozhodně Draco a měl se k tomu postavit se odejít z autobusu, ať už by jim to řidič dovolil či nikoliv.

„Co? Neblázni," Harry ho stáhl zpátky do sedadla.

„Ten stroj se rozpadá, nemůžeme s tím nikam dojet natož do-"

„Draco," uklidňujíce. „Mudlové tím jezdí běžně a nic se jim neděje," ztišil hlas. „Bude to v pohodě."

„Ale-"

„Víš, že jinak se tam nedostanem. Je to buď takhle nebo stopovat. Chceš stopovat?"

„To přesně obnáší co?" zamračeně.

„Stát u kraje silnice a snažit se zapůsobit na kolem jedoucí auta, aby některé zastavilo a vzalo nás aspoň kousek cesty," pokrčil rameny Harry. „Mám takový dojem, že se předpokládá, že se s řidičem auta budeme bavit, nejspíš by vyzvídal kam jdeme a no, kdo ví. Regulus se stopováním měl ne moc příjemnou zkušenost. Někteří řidiči jsou určitě milí, ale psal i o někom, kdo na něj zkoušel sahat," pokračoval Potter.

Plavovlasý mladík naštvaně zamručel, cestování po mudlovsku se mu nelíbilo!

Harry si oddechl, doufal, že Draco na ně dál nebude zbytečně upozorňovat. Už takhle vzbuzovali pozornost, Harry přehnaně zelenýma očima a Draco bílými vlasy, a to byl Harry rád, že Dracovi oči v přítmí autobusu tolik nevynikly, jeho oči se přeci jen v mudlovském světě vyskytnout mohly, ale stříbrné? Možná si to některé generace mudlů vysvětlí barevnýma kontaktníma čočkama, ale ti starší? Bude lepší, když na ně nikdo nebude zbytečně dlouho hledět.

Během cestování v mudlovském světě byl rád, že s Dracem nemají příliš romantický vztah. Netušil, jak by se mudlové tvářili na to, kdyby si na veřejnosti dávali polibky. Navíc mudlové v Americe nebyli dvakrát tolerantní.

K Harryho nemalému překvapení zbytek cesty do Peorie a následně La Rose proběhl bez problémů. Draco způsobně seděl na sedadle vedle něj, občas probodl některého ze spolucestujících zlobným pohledem, to když si někdo dovolil jej příliš dlouho pozorovat, ale jinak byl klidný. Až moc, možná. Harryho napadlo, jestli Draco před cestou použil Krvavou magii, aby se zbavil napětí. Předpokládal, že obětiny si mladý Zmijozel už lépe hlídá. V Ravenholmu Krvavou magii nebude moci použít, pokud se tedy situace nezměnila a o tom Harry silně pochyboval. Celý Wasteland nejspíš zůstával nemagickou oblastí. Harry, stejně jako Draco, měl hůlku bezpečně ukrytou v malé zavazadle. V Ravenholmu jim k ničemu nebude, ale pro případ, že se po cestě mudlovským světem vyskytnou problémy, bylo příjemné mít jí jako zálohu.

Harry byl trochu znepokojený ohledně mudlovských střelných zbraní. Nevezli je sebou. Draco jej včera několikrát ujistil, že Maxim, jejich instruktor, který je během roku učil mudlovské zbraně používat, je pro ně nechá v oblasti Tolucy, přesněji u mostu k Silent Hill. V původním plánu bylo, že zbraně povezou ze školy, ale nakonec se dohodli, že by to nebylo moc bezpečné. Mudlovská Amerika byla dost podezíravá a kdo ví, jak by se chovali k dvěma cizincům s arzenálem. Stejně jako zbraně pro ně Maxim zajistil munici. Tu, kterou jim nechával ve škole už dávno vystříleli během tréninku. Nebo spíš Draco. Zdálo se, že mudlovské zbraně jej podivně uklidňovali. To Harryho trochu děsilo. Zvláště vylepšenou kuši plavovlasý mladík téměř láskyplně opatroval.

„Mám hlad," prohlásil Draco, když vystoupili v La Rose.

„Uhm, no, možná bychom nejdřív měli koupit jízdenky a pak se podívat po nějaké jídelně," Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Z mudlovské mapy, kterou pro cestu sehnali, věděl, že Toluca je o něco větší než La Rose, bylo pravděpodobné, že minimálně jednu restauraci najdou právě tam, stejně tak jako motel. Harry v to opravdu věřil, nějak si nechtěl představovat situaci, kdy dorazí do Tolucy a zjistí, že od dob Regula tam žádné místo k noclehu není. Živě si uměl představit Dracův výraz, kdyby ta situace nastala, dost na tom, že v Ravenholmu budou spát v kdovíjakých podmínkách.

„Bistro, to je jako restaurace, počkám na tebe tam," oznámil Zmijozel.

„Co? Ne, nebudeme se rozdělovat."

„Harry, jsme v mudlovské vesnici, co se asi tak může stát?" protočil oči Draco. „Mám hlad a jdu se najíst. Ty máš na starosti jízdenky ta-"

„Taky mám hlad," zamračeně.

„Hmm. Na, najez se," hodil po Harrym seschlý sendvič. Potter ho zamračeně chytil a stejně zamračeně sledoval Draca, kterak odhodlaně kráčí směrem k maličkému bistru. Nepochyboval o tom, že Draco sežene něco k jídlu, koneckonců byl čas snídaně a pokud se televize krutě nemýlí, američané snídaně milovali.

-HPT-

V budce, která imitovala nádraží se Harry dozvěděl, že jízdenku do Tolucy si musí zakoupit až v autobuse. Mladík jen o málo starší než Harry při svých slovech mávl rukou kamsi dozadu na parkoviště. Harry tam jen letmo nahlédl a opravdu doufal, že jejich další cesta nebude v některém z těch strojů. Pokud Dracovi vadil autobus, který je dovezl, tenhle typ nejspíš jen tak nerozdýchá. Potter doufal, že se jeho partner dobře nají a bude tak mít lepší náladu a vezme na milost mudlovskou dopravu. Koneckonců do Tolucy to už nebylo daleko. Přinejhorším by šli pěšky, obětovali tomu jeden den a doufali, že se domů dostanou včas na začátek dalšího školního roku.

Vlastně, když se tak Harry zadíval na velkou mapu blízkého okolí, která stála nedaleko budky, zjistil, že Toluca není vzdálená ani patnáct kilometrů. Možná by autobusem vůbec jezdit nemuseli. V Toluce tak jako tak přespí do druhého dne, než se vydají k Silent Hill a portálu. Jenže... Kdo ví kolik kilometrů budou muset ujít v Ravenholmu. Bude lepší si nohy ještě chvíli šetřit.

Zamířil za Dracem do bistra.

Plavovlasého mladíka našel dost snadno, byl to jeden z prvních zákazníků a navíc byl prakticky nepřehlédnutelný. Draco seděl u stolku tváří ke vchodu, nyní ale Harryho neviděl, zamyšleně hleděl do malého menu. Nad Dracem stála postarší servírka a netrpělivě poklepávala nohou, i Harrymu, který právě vstoupil, bylo jasné, že tam servírka už nějakou chvíli stojí a Draco si stále neobjednal.

„Dobrý den," s mírným úsměvem zamračenou ženu pozdravil a posadil se naproti Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík po něm vrhl téměř zoufalý pohled. „Nic tu nemají."

„Jak nemáme? Máme toho dost," nasupeně.

„Jo, no děkujem, my si něco vyberem, tak zatím můžete..." Harry znejistěl. Jak měl servírku poslat pryč a přitom jí ještě víc nenaštvat.

Žena se na něj zamračila, otočila se na patě a za mumlání čehosi o městských rozmazlených zbohatlících odcházela za pultík, kde se pro zákazníky připravovala káva.

„V čem je problém?" Harry se natáhl pro další z malých meníček, které ležely na stole.

„Snídaňové menu je slanina a vejce," znechuceně.

„Hmm..." Osobně v tom neviděl problém, ale Draco očividně ano. Byl to jen nějaký jeho rozmar, nebo to bylo dáno magickým jádrem? Harry neměl moc čas zjišťovat, co přesně Draco smí a nesmí jíst, co mu způsobí velké obtíže a co malé.

„Nechci to. Mám hlad," jasné zamračené prohlášení.

„No, jo ale..."

Plavovlasý mladík cosi zakňoural. Harry si povzdechl, všiml si, že servírka je od pultu nenápadně pozoruje. Povzdechl si, doufal, že co nejdříve z mudlovského světa odejdou, na Draca mudlové rozhodně nepůsobili pozitivně, ostatně Draco na ně nejspíš také ne. Zvedl se a vykročil k pultu.

„Mohu?"

„Vybrali jste si?" uštěpačně.

„Jo, no... dali bychom si dvě kávy a-"

„Jste dost staří na pití kafe?" ušklíbnutí.

„Jsme starší než vypadáme," zamračeně. Rozhodně nechtěl, aby se po okolí rozneslo, že tudy sami cestují dvě děti. Navíc dětmi nebyli, aspoň v magickém světě byli téměř dospělí a oba jako Lordi svéprávní a za sebe zodpovědní. Neobával se toho, že by se mudlům neubránili, ale byla by to zbytečná komplikace.

„A pak jednu standardní snídani a jednu no... Nemáte něco vegetariánského? Nebo spíš veganského?"

„He?"

„Bez masa, vajec, mléka?"

Servírka si povzdechla, „tyhle moderní diety."

„Dra- Můj par-kamarád má zdravotní problém, takže některé věci nemůže jíst a nejsem si jistý jestli tady máte lékaře, který by se o něj mohl postarat, kdyby snědl něco z toho, co nesmí." Mudlovský doktor a nejspíš ani lékouzelník by Draco nejspíš v případě velkého problému nepomohli, ale na servírku jeho slova nejspíš trochu zapůsobila. Aspoň už je nepovažovala za náladové měšťáky, kteří z rozmarů nevědí, co ještě by jedli či nejedli.

„Máme čočkový salát," zamračeně. „Je to polední menu, ale holt... Udělám výjimku," povzdych.

„Dobře, skvělé," úsměv. Vzal od servírky dva hrnky s čerstvou kávou, do svého nalil mléko a zamířil zpátky k Dracovi.

O něco později se plavovlasý mladík rýpal v nahnědlém luštěninovém salátu, na to jak tvrdil, že je hladový se zdálo, že jej hlad přešel.

„Nevypadá to zle," poznamenal Harry, když nabodával vlastní míchaná vajíčka. Draco pokrčil rameny. „Dobře," pokračoval Potter. „Co se děje? Není to jen tím, že nevaří dobře, nebo že jsou to mudlové," ztišil hlas. Za tu chvíli, než jim servírka přinesla snídani se bistro pomalu zaplňovalo. Vypadalo to, že ráno se z něj stává jakési společenské místo, kde se místní ještě před prací scházejí a diskutují. Někteří na ně vrhali podezíravé pohledy, ale většina si jich nevšímala.

„Nevím, jen..." Draco si povzdechl, „asi mám trochu obavu. Do teď to nebylo skutečný, víš a teď... Jsme skoro tam a-"

„Máš obavu z Ravenholmu? Přece jsme cestu a všechno probírali," zmateně. Předtím se mu nezdálo, že by se Draco cesty tolik obával. Jistě, v přípravě by až moc pečlivý, ale nějakou obavu nedával najevo.

„Ne, ne z Ravenholmu, nebo z toho, co nás potká, jen... Co když se něco pokazí? Jsi na tyhle věci zvyklý, ale já."

„Bude to v pohodě," přesvědčeně.

„Možná, co když ne?"

„Nemůžeš přemýšlet nad tím, když se něco pokazí. Prostě jak to bude, tak to bude. Něco stejně nemůžeme předvídat ani změnit." Harry nad něčím raději vůbec nepřemýšlel. Jistě, na cestě se mohlo pokazit tolik věcí, ale zatím se jim dařilo, tak proč řešit co kdyby, když to není třeba.

„Co když nenajdeme co hledáme?"

„To tě trápí?" Harry byl ještě zmatenější.

„Když nenajdeme Relikvie, tak... Je to jako by se celá ta věc se Spřízněnýma dušema rozplynula..." tiše.

„Počkej, počkej, nech mě nad tím chvíli přemýšlet," Potter partnera zastavil. Co se přesně honilo Dracovou myslí? „I kdyby se stalo, že bychom Relikvie nenašli teď, tak je můžeme najít později, máme dost času."

„Hmmm."

„A i kdybychom je nenašli a nežili věčný život, tak máme tenhle život, jako ostatní. Nemusíme mít Věštbu, aby nám určila, že budeme spolu," odhodlaně. Sám Harry byl někdy nejistý v tom, jak jejich vztah pokračuje, nebo spíš nepokračuje. Draco většinou vypadal v pohodě a pak z něj občas vypadla hora nejistoty. Čím to bylo? Opravdu bylo možné, že Zmijozel tak dobře maskoval, jak se opravdu cítí? Mohl ve všem být tak jistý a jen ve vztahu s Harrym nejistý a zoufalý? Harry by to nahlas nepřiznal, rozhodně ne Dracovi, ale uvnitř jej těšilo, že i Draco je tak nejistý.

„Asi jo, prostě... Nejsem na tyhle situace zvyklý," plavovlasý mladík se sklonil ke snídani, párkrát do ní dloubl a pak jí odstrčil, dopil vlažnou kávu. „Měli bychom jít, než nám to ujede."

„Jo..." Harry se rozhodl mlčet o tom, že do Tolucy by zvládli dojít pěšky. „Přemýšlel jsem," to byla tak trochu pravda, i když tohle byl právě teď momentální nápad. „Je ještě dost brzo a v Toluce budeme před polednem, třeba bychom mohli jít rovnou k portálu."

„Nepřespávat v Toluce?" zmateně.

„Jo, no..."

„Myslel jsem, že chceš poznat místa, kde byl Regulus."

„Jo, ale... Poznám Ravenholm," pokrčení rameny. „Možná bude lepší být z mudlovského světa co nejdřív."

„Ravenholm je taky mudlovský svět, ještě horší, není tam žádná magie."

„Hm," takhle o tom nepřemýšlel. „Ale je to jiný svět."

„Vážně věříš, že je to na jiné planetě?"

„No, asi jo. Jsou tam mimozemšťané, takže to někde jinde bude. Možná ne jiná planeta, ale nějaká jiná realita."

„Dobře, můžeme jít rovnou," odhodlaně.

Harry se na partnera usmál, zdálo se, že Dracova špatná nálada se aspoň trochu vytratila.

-HPT-

„Ne!"

„Draco..."

„V žádným případě! Tohle je ještě horší než to, čím jsme přijeli!" Plavovlasý mladík rozhořčeně mával rukou k autobusu, který je měl dovést do Tolucy.

„Věř mi, je to naprosto bezpečné," Harry se snažil ignorovat rez a skřípavé zvuky, které autobus, byť stojící, vydával. „Je to pár minut cesty, to vydržíš."

„Ale-"

„Navíc nejedeme až to Tolucy, k portálu můžeme vystoupit dřív, bude to blíž a nemusíme jet tak dlouho autobusem."

„Co za to?"

„Cože?"

„Co dostanu za to, že pojedu tím pekelným strojem."

„Uhm..." zmateně.

„Viděl jsem tě koupit si na odchodu z bistra nějakou mudlovskou sladkost, ukaž mi to," rozhodně.

„Ehm..."

„Harry."

Potter s povzdychem vytáhl z kapsy balení sušenek Oreo, kterých si všiml při odchodu z bistra a z nějakého popudu si je zakoupil. Nyní mu balíček Draco vytrhl z ruky a zamyšleně prozkoumával.

„Dobře, dostanu sušenky a pojedu tím strojem," mávl rukou k autobusu.

„Taky jsem je chtěl," slabě namítl Harry.

„Merline, rozdělím se s tebou," protočil oči v sloup Zmijozel. „Narozdíl od tebe!"

„Hej, dal bych ti." Dobře, možná by mu nabídl. Ale měl za to, že Draco na sladké moc není. Obecně Draco na jídlo moc nebyl, až už bylo v jakékoliv formě.

Společně s několika venkovany nastoupili do autobusu. Harrymu přišlo, že v těchto končinách začínají vzbuzovat nepřiměřenou pozornost. Kdo ví zda to bylo tím, že zde turisty tak často neměli, nebo jejich vzhledem, nebo faktem, že v horku, který venku právě začínalo, měl Draco dlouhé rukávy. Bylo jen dobře, že mířili rovnou k portálu, čím dřív budou v nebezpečné ale mudlů prosté oblasti, tím lépe.

Z autobusu vystoupili těsně před tím, než spoj dosáhl Tolucy. Naštěstí byli jediní, kdo vystupoval. Řidič se ještě ujišťoval, že opravdu chtějí vystoupit v oblasti, kde nic není. Než autobus odjel, Harry si byl jistý, že z něj zaslechl několik poplašený šeptaných slov „prokletý... Silent Hill..."

„Jakobychom tam snad šli," zamumlal Draco, když sledoval, kterak autobus odjíždí.

„Jo..." už se raději nezmiňoval, že jdou na horší místo, než jakým mohlo být obávané Silent Hill.

V tichosti přešli prázdnou silnici a vyrazili k blízké zarostlé asfaltce směřující do lesa. Až po několikastech metrech, když Harry začal uvažovat zda nešli po špatné cestě, narazili na ukazatel k Silent Hill. Cedule byla letitá oprýskaná, zrezavělá, přesto stále stojící a jasně ukazující kudy se případní návštěvníci Silent Hill mají vydat.

„Někdy bychom se tam taky mohli podívat," pronesl Draco.

„Co? Do Silent Hill?"

„Jo, je to zakázaná oblast, tabu pro magický svět, určitě tam bude něco úžasného o čem nemáme vědět."

„Nebo něco špatného," zamračeně. Od Rona věděl o tom, že na světě je mnoho magických oblastí, kam nemohou mudlové a mnoho těch, které jsou tabu pro magický i nemagický lid. Určitě k tomu byl důvod a nejspíš to nebylo proto, že tam skrývali něco, o čem obyčejný lid neměl vědět a pokud. Tak něco temného, zlověstného, zlého. Harry nepotřeboval znát všechna temná světová tajemství.

Slunce už viselo vysoko na nebi, když konečně došli k mostu, o kterém Regulus psal v deníku. Pokud v Regulově době byl most zpustlý a téměř na spadnutí, tak nyní byl jen zpustlý. Někdo jej nejspíš za tu dobu vyměnil. Harry se divil proč. Pokud Ravenholm stejně tak jako Silent Hill byl zakázanou oblastí, proč by se někdo snažil cestu k nim zpřístupnit?

Most byl zarostlý, porostlý břečťanem, psím vínem a škumpou, přesto vypadal poměrně pevně, bez problémů by jistě unesl i velké auto. I když velké auto by se na něj nejspíš nevešlo. Most měl betonové krajnice, ale nad ním se tyčila železná konstrukce, která jej jaksi uzavírala, celé to vytvářelo jakýsi provizorní dojem, i když bylo zřejmé, že most není náhražkou za jiný a bude zde dokud nespadne.

V tichém souznění se dohodli dát si svačinu ještě před tím než na most vkročí. Za mostem už měl být portál a kdo ví co přesně je na druhé straně čeká. Zatím stále jedli potraviny, která nakoupili po cestě. Každý z nich měl ale zásobu magických potravin ve svém malém cestovním vaku. Draco to ještě na Grimmauldovo náměstí pečlivě propočítával a i kdyby se v Ravenholmu zdrželi několik měsíců, mělo by jím jídlo vystačit.

Po jídle začalo hledání arzenálu. Na této straně mostu jim Maxim měl nechat zbraně potřebné pro jejich cestu. Harry se snažil nepropadat beznaději a zoufalství, ale obával se, že se na ně černoch vykašlal a oni se tak budou muset vrátit. Nejspíš ne až domů, ale nějak si pomoci, sehnat jiné zbraně, protože bez nich se do Ravenholmu vydat nemohou. Sice bylo možné, že se místo od dob, kdy tam byl Regulus změnilo, ale co když ne k lepšímu?

„Tady!" zavolal na něj Draco. Stál kousek pod mostem, ne moc daleko a dle Harryho ne moc bezpečně. Pod mostem byla hluboká propast na jejíž dno téměř nedohlédl, jen tušil, že na dně proti řeka. Vedle Draca, ukryta před nepatřičnými zraky, stála velká, nyní otevřená. Bedna.

„Vidíš, říkal jsem ti, že na Maxima je spoleh," ušklíbl se Zmijozel. Jo, Harry si to nemyslel, vlastně se dost divil, že je černoch nevypekl a opravdu splnil co slíbil.

Plavovlasý mladík neváhal a vytáhl z bedny kuši se zásobou šípů a černou pistoli, stejně tak jako pás speciálně upravený na to, aby nesl co největší zásobu zásobníků s náboji.

Harry zamračeně vzal zbylou pistoli a pušku, se kterou si stále nebyl moc jistý. Fakt, že už byli ozbrojení dělal celou záležitost nějak skutečnější. Jeho zbraně znepokojovaly, ale Draca očividně uklidňovaly.

„Fajn, můžeme jít," rozhodně prohlásil Draco, když na sobě upravil kuši i pistoli. Harry si povzdechl, najednou věděl, jak se Regulus cítil ve chvíli, kdy si ještě věci mohl rozmyslet, ale vlastně nemohl.

Přes most se dostali poměrně rychle. Možná za to mohl i fakt, že most působil dost temným, depresivním dojmem a oba mladíci se snažili z něj být co nejrychleji pryč. Navíc v polovině mostu sedělo na konstrukci hejno havranů a zlobnými pohledy si je přeměřovali. Jistě, ptáci tak určitě neuvažovali, ale Harry z nich neměl dobrý pocit.

A konečně, konečně stáli na rozcestí. Napravo byla cesta do Silent Hill a nalevo by měl být portál. Cesta vlevo nepokračovala, končila náhle a zdálo se, že u jakési imitace palouku. Zde se chlapci rozdělili a jali se hledat portál. Regulus už ve své době psal, že byl zarostlý, ale nešlo jej přehlédnout. Harry tedy předpokládal, že jej najdou stejně snadno. Na okamžik jej napadlo, co by dělali, kdyby Portál nebyl, kdyby za ta léta zmizel. Mohlo se to stát? Mohl se samovolně přemístit jinam, nebo zcela zaniknout?

Ani si nebyl jistý, zda je rád, když jej našli. Potter nohou lehce odstranil nános nečistot, to bylo jediné, co portál zakrývalo. Žádná tráva, žádné rostliny. Kdo ví zda sem mezitím nikde přišel, někdo kdo portál před nimi očistil a možná jím i cestoval. Možná za to mohla magie. Možná od Regulových dob, kdy portál očistil a cestoval jím, nestihla místní vegetace narůst do takových rozměrů.

„To je hexagram?" zmateně. „Myslel jsem, že vypadá jako židovská hvězda."

„Ne, tohle je magický hexagram. Nevím jak podle tebe vypadá židovská hvězda, co to je?" zamrkal Draco. Harry ze země sebral hrst klacíků s jejichž pomocí ukázal Dracovi co myslel.

„Oh, ty myslíš prokládaný hexagram, ale tohle je Unicursal hexagram, je to jednoproklínající hexagram, používá se na jednostranná kouzla," objasnil Zmijozel. „Dobře, jdi."

„Co? Jako první?"

„No, jo. Já určitě první nepůjdu. Jsi Nebelvír, máš být odvážný a tak, takže jdi," pokynul Draco.

„Ale to-"

„Nepůjdu první, aby ty sis to pak rozmyslel a já tam zůstal sám!"

Harry se zamračil, stejně tak si to může najednou rozmyslet Draco. Plavovlasý mladík na něj vyčkávavě hleděl.

„Nechci jít první," zamumlal Potter. Draco poklepal netrpělivě nohou.

„Fajn," povzdech. „Ale půjdeš hned zamnou."

„Samozřejmě," protočil oči Draco.

Harry si povzdechl, ještě naposledy se rozhlédl kolem, kdo ví kdy svůj svět opět uvidí. Vstoupil na do kruhového kamene vyrytý hexagram. Nejistě pohlédl na Draca, ale ten hleděl na portál. Harry si uvědomil, že hexagram začíná modře zářit. Než mohl zvednout zrak zpět do Dracovy tváře, Draco i svět kolem něj byl pryč. Místo toho byla všude modrá záře, věci, události, vše se kolem něj točilo. Někdy měl dost času zahlédnout kousek něčeho na jiné straně portálu, na straně jiných portálů, v jiných světech, v jiných časech. Na jeden maličký okamžik měl dojem, že v jednom z těch výjev zahlédl tvář mladičkého Reguluse Blacka. A pak už přistál na tvrdé temné zemi. V době, kdy sem poprvé vstoupil Regulus se v Toluce rozednívalo a zde panovala noc. V Harryho době bylo v Toluce odpoledne a zde byla opět noc. Zvláštní jak čas zde ubíhal jiným tempem, svým vlastním nezaznamenatelným tempem. Než se pořádně rozkoukal objevil se vedle něj Draco. Plavovlasý mladík vypadal lehce zeleně, rozhlédl se kolem a pevně sevřel kuši. Nocí se nesl pach smrti, zdá se, že místo se k lepšímu rozhodně nijak nezměnilo. Draco sebou trhl, když se kdesi v dálce ozval nelidský výkřik, následovaný ještě hrůznějším řevem. Zmijozel popostoupil blíž k Harrymu, na okamžik měl tendenci chytit partnera za ruku a možná se někam ukrýt a počkat až si Black a Severusi uvědomí, že pustit je sem samotné nebyl dobrý nápad a vydají se je hledat.

-HPT-

 **Pozn.** : Uhm, teda, zjistila jsem, že cesta (trasa autobusů) do Bloomingtonu vede přes Tolucu :-D Pokud to někdo víte, tak na to nehleďte, v mém AU je Toluca málo přístupné nevyhledávané místo, přesně jako v Silent Hill, ať už filmu nebo hře ;-)

Jinak, mám za to, že tolerantní jsou Evropané. Třeba v ČR jsou dle mě velice tolerantní lidé, samozřejmě ne všichni. Ale Amerika, hlavně některé její státy, měla ještě do nedávna homosexualitu jako trestnou, to mi jako tolerantní rozhodně nepřijde.

K sušenkám Oreo, nemám je moc ráda, ale mám ráda třeba čokoládu s oreo :-D Každopádně Oreo by mělo být veganské, ať už reklamy na něj tvrdí cokoliv.


	101. Chapter 101

**Pozn**.: Kapitola, a další následující, je minimálně **15+** , nebude sex a takové, ale zkusím co nejvěrohodněji popsat Ravenholm a to je temné zlověstné místo (jak jen to tam miluji!).

-HPT-

Stáli na malém temném paloučku, po chvíli rozhlížení a snaze lépe vidět zjistili, že to ani tak není palouk, jako něčí zahrádka.

„Měli bysme zjistit kudy dál," řekl Harry a vykročil k nejbližšímu stavení.

„Neměli bychom se rozdělovat, syknutí. Draco se ostražitě rozhlížel kolem, jak jen doufal, že se místo od Regulových dob změnilo, civilizovalo.

Harry si povzdychl, nechtěl si hrát na extra statečného. Právě teď se bál, opravdu se bál, netušil co je zde čeká a tohle místo, tohle konkrétní místo vypadalo tak zlověstně. Museli se odsud dostat a to co nejrychleji. Byli zde moc vystaveni, moc na ráně. Kdo ví, kdo, CO, tu na ně u portálu mohlo čekat. Navíc neměli moc na výběr, portál zpátky na jejich stranu byl až na druhé straně Ravenholmu. Harry jen doufal, že ani to se nezměnilo, nerad by prošel celým tímhle městem, jen aby zjistil, že na konci na ně nečeká cesta domů. A samozřejmě doufal, že někde po cestě najdou Relikvii.

Uprostřed zahrádky stál strom, na kterém se lehce pohupovala osamocená lampa, její záře osvětlovala jen kousek půdy kolem stromu. Harry se zastavil před stromem, zamyšleně přes nedalekou zídku sledoval v temnotě se utápějící město. Popošel k zídce, možná by mohli jít tudy. Ve chvíli, kdy nahlédl do propasti na druhé straně došlo mu, že tak snadno to nejspíš nepůjde.

„Jsou to nohy? Merline, jsou to nohy!" vydechl Draco, který mezitím obešel strom z druhé strany a teď hleděl na cosi, co se tam pověšené ve větvích pohupovalo. Potter přešel k partnerovi, nejistě hleděl na torzo něčeho, co kdysi snad býval člověk.

„Chci pryč," prohlásil rozhodně Draco. „Hned teď."

„Jo... Musíme najít kudy..."

„Ne, chci domů, do Bradavic. Kamkoliv, kde nejsou zbytky lidí. Kde není normální, aby se tam volně povalovaly zbytky lidí!"

Harry se rozhlédl kolem. „Tam," ukázal k díře v dřevěné zdi jednoho z domků. Draco se na něj zamračil, v ruce pevně svíral kuši a nezdálo se, že by byl nějak blíž k tomu, aby se pohnul.

„Draco..."

„Půjdu, jasné. Ale nelíbí se mi to! Nerad bych dopadl jako on!" prstem bodl ve směru houpajících nohou.

Prošli dírou do domu. „Fuj, takhle žijí mudlové?" Zmijozel znechuceně nakrčil nos.

„Ne, myslím, že tohle mohla kdysi být nějaký dílna," Harry zamyšleně pozoroval kousky rezavého nářadí, které se zde povalovalo, stejně jako lahve, některé prázdné, některé plné. Nejvíc zlověstně však vypadalo několik pilových kotoučů zabodnutých do dřevěných zdí, stejně jako se nahodile povalujících po zemi a starém stole.

„Harry..." zašeptnutí. Potter, který se snažil pokračovat dál do domu přes další nepatrně zabedněnou díru se otočil směrem k šeptajícímu Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík upřeně hleděl směrem, kterým přišli.

„Co to je..?" Draco roztřesenou rukou ukázal k díře, kterou se nyní drápalo cosi.

„Merline, to je-"

„Zastřel to! Zastřel to!" vykřikl Draco, když se k nim tvor pozvolna přibližoval.

„Co?" zmateně.

Plavovlasý mladík si v tom samém momentě uvědomil, že má také zbraně, trochu neohrabaně sáhl po pistoli, kuše na tuhle vzdálenost nebyla nejvhodnějším nástrojem. Několikrát vystřelil. V jeho roztřesení šly první rány úplně mimo tvor. Několik posledních střel zasáhlo svůj cíl. Tvor s žuchnutím dopadl na zem.

Harry se k němu opatrně přiblížil.

„Nechoď k tomu!" vyhrkl Draco.

„Myslím, že je mrtvý," šťouchl do tvora nohou. Z hlavy tvora odpadla část a odhalila se tak zakrvácená částmi tkání pokrytá lebka. Až nyní chlapcům došlo, že tvor kdysi býval člověkem.

„Harry..." zoufale.

„Regulus o nich psal, věděli jsme, že tady mohou být. Zombie."

„Zombie? Zombie přece vypadá jinak," zmateně popostoupil blíž k mrtvole.

„Jo, ale tohle je nejspíš zdejší druh. Tohle," Harry kopl do světlehnědého zbytku stvoření, které odpadlo z těla. „bude parazit, který napadne člověka a zombie z něj udělá."

„Uhm..." Draco se zatvářil znechuceně. „Nelíbí se mi to!"

„Nejspíš budou mít v sobě nějakou látku, která člověka zabije a oni pak mohou ovládat jeho tělo," Harry si zamyšleně klekl vedle mrtvého parazita.

„Půjdeme dál," zamumlal Draco. Chtěl být od mrtvého těla co nejdál. Nepotřeboval vědět, jak se z člověka stalo něco takového.

Nechal Pottera, aby dál zamyšleně hleděl na mrtvolu a vydal se směrem k druhé místnosti. Odhrnul z cesty stůl a pár prken, které zakrývaly přístup a zaúpěl. V místnosti, kterou museli projít se musel stát něco hrozného. Na zemi leželo mnoho krvavých roztrhaných mrtvol. Žádná z nich nebyla vcelku. Zdálo se, že lidi někdo roztrhal v půlce, horní i dolní části těl byly odtrženy a pohozeny daleko od sebe.

„Proč nejd-" Harry se zarazil hned za Dracem. „Oh... Regulus o podobných věcech psal v deníku."

„Není možné, aby to tady po takové době bylo furt stejné. Od dob Regula by těla shnila," Draco se odvrátil do těl, nechtěl je vidět. Tyhle výjevy jej nejspíš budou ve snech strašit ještě hodně dlouho a to si ani nechtěl představit, co je ještě čekalo.

„Čas tady běží jinak. Je možné, že u nás mnoho let a tady jen pár dní."

„Jakože můžeme Regula potkat?" zmateně.

„Oh, to mě vlastně nenapadlo. To by bylo skvělé!"

„Spíš ale ne. Nepsal o tom v deníku, takže," Draco pokrčil rameny.

Potter se zamračil. To byla pravda. Kdyby se stalo, že by Regula potkali, tak by o tom už věděl, Regulus by o tom psal. Takové škoda. „Každopádně je možný, že to od návštěvy Regula není tak dlouho. Mohli jsme ho těsně minout," nešťastně. Ta představa byla hrozná.

Opatrně prošli kolem těl, na druhém konci místnosti bylo malé schodiště, i na něm leželo tělo. Zdálo se však, že tohle tělo někdo zastřelil, protože trup byl v celku, jen od hlavy byl oddělený parazit. Draco se otřásl, když mrtvou zombie překračoval. Proč se jen nechal přesvědčit, aby tuhle cestu podstupoval?

Po mírném schodišti byla chodba, která se vlnila a zahýbala různými směry. Po několika metrech, které se v bludištní chodbě zdály mnohem delší, konečně vyšli ven. Ocitli se na dalším dvorku, uprostřed dvorku a tedy i cesty, kterou museli pokračovat stál jakýsi nástroj. Nyní byl vypnutý, ale v zapnutém stavu nejspíš mohl sloužit jako zbraň, nástroj proti zombie. Zombie byly nebezpečné, ale nebyly chytré, žádné překážce v cestě, ani té, která je mohla zabít, se neuměly úmyslně vyhnout.

V tichosti přešli kolem stroje, na druhém konci dvorku bylo kamenné schodiště do další budovy.

„Nechci tam jít," prohlásil Draco.

„Nezdá se, že máme moc na výběr."

Harry si všiml, že svět kolem byl tichý. Žádné zvuky, žádný řev, bylo to strašidelné. Opatrně vyšli po schodišti do další budovy. Ocitli se ve velké místnosti bez nábytku, jen uprostřed byl opět ten podivný přístroj. Stoj měl u země motůrek z jediným knoflíkem na zapnutí a vypnutí, o něco výš bylo několik ostře vypadajících tak metru dlouhých pádel, možná to celé mohlo budit dojem vrtule. Celý přístroj byl tak půl metru vysoký. Dál za místností chlapci spatřili vchod do dalšího pokoje. Vchod byl temný a nebylo vidět dál, Harry měl ovšem dojem, že tam ve tmě se něco pohybuje. V tichu, které všude panovalo byly slyšet lehké šouravé zvuky a jakési mlaskání.

„Harry," Draco jej chytil za ruku, potřásl hlavou. „Něco tam je..." tiše.

„Jo, slyším je, ale... Pojď." Pevně sevřel partnerovu ruku a táhl ho ke stroji uprostřed pokoje, strhl Draca k zemi a zmáčkl knoflík na zapnutí stroje právě ve chvíli, kdy z druhého pokoje směrem k nim začaly proudit davy zombie.

„Harry," zaúpění. Plavovlasý mladík se k němu pevně přitiskl. Nad hlavami jim rotovala vrtule a klátící zakrvavená těla s parazity na hlavách se k nim blížila. To byla ta chvíle, kdy si Harry uvědomil, že zombie nejsou chytré. Blížili se, protože o nich věděli a chtěli jim ublížit. Ale už nezaznamenali stroj, který může ublížit jim.

Prvních několik zombie dosáhlo vrtule, ta v rychlém sledu přeťala jejich těla v půli. Harry zavřel oči ve chvíli, kdy na něj dopadla první sprška krve.

„Merline..." Draco se k němu ještě víc přitiskl. Netušili kolik času uběhlo, slyšeli jen zvuk vrtule a těl, která padala kolem, až ve chvíli, kdy se zvuk změnil a vrtule pomalu dokončila svou práci, konečně zvedli zrak. Místnost byla spoušť. Všude kolem ležela těla a mrtvý parazité. Vrtule byla pokryta v krvi, Harry stiskl tlačítko a stroj se zastavil. Mohli vylézt.

Draco se postavil a pohlédl na sebe. On i Harry měli špinavé oblečení, z části z bordelu, který se válel na zemi, ale z větší části krví a tkáněmi rozporcovaných těl.

„Abys věděl, je to tvoje vina," prohlásil Draco.

„Co? Jak je to moje vina?" zmateně.

„Tys našel deník, ty ses ho rozhodl číst. Tys chtěl jít hledat Relikvie. Takže je to jasně tvoje chyba!"

„Draco..." nešťastně. Tohle přece nemohl myslet vážně. Zmijozel si povzdechl. „Teď už se s ním asi nedá nic dělat. Ale stejně to bude stále tvoje chyba!" zamračeně, ale opatrně se vydal k otvoru, kterým přišli Zombie a upřímně doufal, že už na žádné další nenarazí.

Harry šel zamračeně za Dracem. Věděl, že Draco svá slova nemyslí vážně, že teď byl ve stresu a že měl nepříjemný zlozvyk vybíjet si zlost a nejistotu na lidech okolo něj. To ale neznamenalo, že mu partnerova slova méně vadila.

Draco před Harrym prošel další místností, naštěstí pro ně se zdálo že všechna zombie, která se zde zdržovala se přesunula k nim a nyní ležela opět mrtvá na zemi.

Zelenooký mladík Draca následoval. Nějak se po Dracových slovech necítil na to, aby s ním začínal jakýkoliv rozhovor. A aby se dál hádali, o to taky nestál. Zvláště na takovémhle místě, kde se museli soustředit, aby je něco nepřepadlo, nezabilo.

Harry si všiml, že za dalšími dveřmi je opět dvorek, možná už nějaká ulice, snad by se chvíli mohli pohybovat po cestách a nechodit do domů, kde očividně přebývali zombie. Jenže kdo ví, zda to ne ulici bude bezpečnější. Ale aspoň budou mít možnost se po okolí lépe rozhlédnout a snad najít kostel a náměstí, o kterém Regulus psal a tvrdil, že právě tam viděl symbol vedoucí k Relikvii.

V okamžiku, kdy vykročil za Dracem do ulice, se na něj plavovlasý mladík vrhl a strhl jej k zemi. Vzápětí se ozval výbuch a Harry cítil žár z blízkého ohně.

„Co to..?" zmateně na Draca zamrkal. Plavovlasý mladík z něj zvedl, roztřesenýma rukama si zbytečně oprašoval kalhoty. Harryho až teď, na prchavý okamžik, napadlo jak pěkně Draco vypadá v mudlovském oblečení. A to měl na sobě jen tmavé kapsáčové kalhoty a tmavě zelené triko s krátkým rukávem. V batohu měl ještě mikinu, kterou si sundal těsně před portálem do Ravenholmu. Ale v tak obyčejném oblečení vypadal o tolik lépe než v běžném kouzelnickém hábitu. Harryho napadlo jestli magický svět měl nějakou jinou alternativu pro každodenní oblečení, bude to muset zjistit a sobě i Dracovi nějaké opatřit. Hábity byly tak pasé.

„Nehoří mi vlasy," Draco nejistě prsty pročechral několik pramenů bílých vlasů.

„Ne... Co se stalo?" Harry se posadil. Rozhlédl se kolem. Kousek dál ležel kus hořícího čehosi.

„Byl tady takovej, uhm, sud," Draco mávl rukou k dalšími ze sudů stojících nedaleko. „Hořel."

„Tak si vydedukoval, že vybouchne?"

„Některý už předtím musel, byl to instinkt!"

„Oh... No, díky," postavil se. Jeho instinkt by mu asi neřekl, že se má krýt. Možná Zmijozelové měli nějaké šestý, v jejich případě spíš desátý, smysl, který jim tyhle věci řekl.

„Víš, co. Měli bychom nají nějaké místo a zkusit se vyspat. Tohle místo je... Asi to bude ještě horší," Harry se rozhlédl.

„Zase do domu?" zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, tam se budeme snadno bránit, než v takhle otevřeném prostoru," pokrčil rameny Harry. Právě teď už toho pro dnešek měl dost. Navíc museli spát na etapy a držet stráž, takže spánek nebude tak dlouhý, jak by oba potřebovali. Vykročil k nejbližšímu cihlovému domu. Pokud se kolem povalovali volně vybuchující sudy a kdoví jaký jiný bordel, bude lepší se ukrýt v místě, které není ze dřeva.

Plavovlasý mladík jej zamračeně pozoroval, v ruce dřímal pistoli a druhou rukou lehce poklepával na kuši za opaskem. Harryho napadlo, že on za celou tu dobu svou zbraň ani nevytáhl. Zítra to bude muset zlepšit, kdyby na ně něco zaútočilo, ani by neměl čas se bránit. Jak to, že Draco, který je z celé situace očividně víc vyděšenější, je víc připravenější? Nebo to byla opatrnost, která šla ruku v ruce se strachem? Možná pud sebezáchovy, který si Harry ještě nějak nevypěstoval.


	102. Chapter 102

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: Vím, že Draco není právě příjemná osoba, ale nějak si neumím představit, že z něj najednou bude láskyplný něžný chlapec, který skousne každé příkoří a všechnu temnotu světa vezme jako fakt. Jistě, může být temným krvavým kouzelníkem, ale není Nebelvírem, vrhat se bezhlavě do nebezpečí pro něj musí být něco naprosto stresujícího. A na kom si stres a frustraci nejlépe vybít než na Harrym :-D

-HPT-

„Co to bylo?" Harry se probral ze spánku a zmateně se rozhlížel kolem. Byl si jistý, že ho probudil nějaký hluk. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se rozkoukal a než si uvědomil kde je. Draco seděl vedle něj, ve střehu a se zbraní připravenou k obraně.

„Něco z venku," zamračeně ukázal směrem k jedinému oknu v místnosti. Než se uložili ke spánku podařilo se jim najít v horním patře cihlového domku malý pokojíček v jediným okýnkem, které bylo jen dost velké na to, aby do místnosti propouštělo trochu světla. Taky to byl jediný pokoj, který měl pevné dveře a tím jim poskytoval trochu ochrany.

„Měli bychom jít," Harry se zvedl. Po několika hodinách se střídali ve spánku, naštěstí jejich první noc v Ravenholmu byla klidná. Potter se postavil k oknu, venku pomalu začínalo svítat. Slunce však vidět nebylo. Zdálo se, že Ravenholm je natolik prokletým městem, že i sluneční svit se zde nechce příliš dlouho zdržovat.

„Nechce se mi jít nikam."

„Draco-"

„Já vím, že musíme, ale až se vrátíme domů, tak minimálně rok s tebou nikam nepojedu!" rozhodně. Harry si povzdechl, nebyla to přece jeho vina. Ale chápal Draca, opravdu ano. On už si za ta léta na různé typy nebezpečných dobrodružství trochu zvykl, i když pobyt v Ravenholmu byl o tolik temnější než cokoliv, co do té doby zažil. Ale Draco? Draco určitě neměl lehký život, zvláště s rodiči, jaké měl. Ale nežil v dobrodružném světě. Věděl kde jsou hranice, které se nepřekračují, tušil co od koho může očekávat. A tady, teď... Svět byl vzhůru nohama a mladý Zmijozel měl potřebu někoho vinit.

Společně vykročili z domu. Harry napodobil Draca a konečně v ruce dřímal pistoli. Harryho trochu děsilo, že by měl někoho zastřelit. I kdyby tím někým měla být zombie, přeci jen kdysi to byl člověk. A Regulus psal o tom, že si myslí, že zombie v sobě ještě něco lidského mají, že část lidského já nezemřela, jen nemůže se svým osudem nic dělat. Možná by smrt pro ty lidi byla vysvobozením, ale... Harry nikdy nikoho nezabil a zabít, zavraždit, někoho mudlovskou střelnou zbraní to bylo... Daleko děsivější než zabít někoho kouzlem, takové víc definitivní.

Nějaký čas se proplétali ulicemi Ravenholmu, na nikoho nenarazili, ale stále slyšeli řev, křik, hluk. Vše z dálky. Oba doufali, že v dálce zůstane, nechtěli spatřit tvora, který takové zvuky mohl vydávat.

Došli na menší náměstí, spíš náves. Určitě to nebylo místo, o které mluvil Regulus. Uprostřed náměstíčka byla hořící hranice, nebyla ze dřeva, ale z naskládaného nábytku, z vraků automobilů, z různorodého bordelu. Na hranici stálo několik sloupů, nejspíš ze starého elektrického vedení. Ke sloupům byla připoutána ohořelá těla.

Draco stojící kousek za Harrym vykřikl, v tom okamžiku na ně z ohně vyběhlo několik hořících zombie. Harry v první chvíli netušil, co má dělat. Měl by střílet? Naštěstí pro ně nebylo žádné rozhodnutí potřeba. Zombie se zhroutily k zemi těsně předtím než na ně mohly dosáhnout. Stále hořely, ale oheň pomalu dohasínal a zanechával za sebou zčernalá napuchlá těla.

Potter mrtvé zombie opatrně obešel, všiml si, že Draco zůstává na místě, nehleděl na zombie, ale na oheň za nimi, tvářil se zamyšleně.

Harry ho nechal svým myšlenkám a přešel kolem ohně ulicí hlouběji do města. Nechtěl se rozdělit, doufal, že Draco jej brzo dojde. Jen chtěl nahlédnout do dalšího zákoutí a ujistit se, že další cesta je bezpečná. Ke svému zděšení brzo zjistil, že další cesta je zatarasená. V cestě železný plot, přes něj vedl žebřík, ale když se Harry dostatečně přiblížil, všiml si, že plot modře jiskří. Nemusel být génius, aby mu došlo, že pletivo je napojené na elektrické vedení. Nejistě se rozhlédl kolem, v okolí nebyl žádný vypínač, žádný způsob, jak plot vypnout a bezpečně se dostat na druhou stranu.

Vrátil se k místu, kde nechal Draca. Poplašeně se rozhlédl kolem, když plavovlasého mladíka nikde nespatřil.

„Draco?"

„Co?"

Harry se zamračeně otočil směrem, odkud Draco promluvil. Plavovlasý mladík stál za ohněm, v rohu u budovy, kterou oheň skoro celou zakrýval. Co tam dělal? Vykročil jeho směrem. Než stihl udělat pár kroků, cosi zasyčelo a oheň zmizel.

„Co si udělal?" došel k partnerovi. Draco mávl rukou k ovladači. Harryho napadlo, že Zmijozel nejspíš netušil, jak přesně zařízení funguje a jen sázel na to, že knoflík může něco ovládat. Vypadalo to, že někdo důmyslně propojil plyn s ovladačem, jiskřičem a s hranicí.

„Vzpomněl jsem si na to, cos říkal, že si četl v Regulově deníku o Ravenholmu. Že je tady někdo místní, někdo nepřeměněný na zombie a ten dělá pasti a možnosti bezpečných průchodů," řekl Draco.

„Jo?" dobře, něco takového si moc nevybavoval. Měl si deník vzít sebou, ale měl strach, že by ho ztratil a pak, předpokládal, že za ta léta se místo změnilo. „Dobře..." opatrně pokračoval. „Možná bychom mohli jít dovnitř a zkusit najít elektrické vedení..." v rychlosti Dracovi vysvětlil o tom, jak elektřina funguje a o nálezu napojeného plotu. „Je možné, že vypínač bude někde v domě, je to hned naproti," pokrčil rameny Harry. Za zkoušku nic nedají, jinou cestou stejně jít nemohou, tak co.

„Slyšíš to?" Harry rukou zadržel Draca v dalším postupu do budovy. Nebyly to stejné zvuky, které do teď slyšely. Spíš jakési chřestění, kdyby Harry nevěděl že to je nepravděpodobné, klidně by se vsadil, že v domě je jedovatý had.

Draco se zamračil, pevně sevřel zbraň a pohledem pobídl Harryho. Potter si povzdechl, jistě on byl tím statečným Nebelvírem, ale to neznamenalo, že se chtěl dobrovolně nechat zabít, nebo sníst, nebo přeměnit, nebo cokoliv, co mu tvor za rohem může udělat.

Draco důrazně pokýval hlavou směrem k místu, odkud zvuk vycházel. Zelenooký mladík nesouhlasně zamručel. Kdyby do domu nemuseli, vůbec by tam nešel!

Opatrně nakoukl zpoza rohu a zarazil se. Před ním stálo stvoření podobné nahnědlému parazitovi, který odpadával z mrtvých zombie. Tenhle druh parazita byl černý, měl dlouhé chlupaté nohy a temně rudé výrůstky imitující zuby, výhrůžně syčel a to byl ten chřestivý zvuk, který slyšeli.

Tentokrát Harry nezaváhal, nechtěl aby na něj tvor skočil, z Regulových zápisků věděl, že parazit sám o sobě není smrtelně nebezpečný, zrovna tenhle konkrétní byl nejspíš oním jedovatým druhem parazita. Harry si zřetelně vybavoval, kterak mladý psal o bolesti z parazitova útoku, rozhodně nic takového nechtěl začít. Jednou ranou tvora zabil. Obešel ho dál do budovy, oči stále přilepené na mrtvém parazitovy, snad v obavě, že by jedna střela nestačila a tvor se náhle probral a zaútočil. Koutkem oka si všiml Draca, který jej následoval do domu. Plavovlasý mladík se na parazita znechuceně zamračil. Tihle tvorové byli tak odporní! Jak to, že vůbec něco tak hnusného mohlo vzniknout?

Za Harrym bylo přízemí domu, zdálo se, že to kdysi mohla být nějaká továrna. Přízemí se skládalo z jedné místnosti a dvou téměř proti sobě stojících schodišť. Jedno schodiště bylo otevřené a vedlo na balkon s velkými nádržemi plnými kdovíčeho. Z druhého schodiště bylo vidět jen pár prvních schodů, pak zatáčelo dál do zdi a do patra. Právě tam chlapci měli směřovat.

Potter se zastavil dál od mrtvého parazita. Tvorové ho fascinovali. Jak jen to dělali, jaká zrůdná evoluce jim dovolovala přichytit se na lidském těle a ovládnout ho?

Draco na rozdíl od Harryho neměl potřebu tvora dál zkoumat, právě včas si tak všiml osoby, která se vynořila zpoza bedny v hlubinách domu. Zmijozelovi chvíli trvalo, než vystřelil, natolik jej ten pohled konsternoval. Tvor byl člověkem, kdysi dávno. Nyní se k nim pomalu shrbeně kradl, na zádech a hlavě mu sedělo několik černých parazitů. Draco pod nimi viděl zbytky lidského těla, zdálo se, že parazitům jed pomalu rozkládal živé tkáně. Byl člověk ještě živý? Cítil bolest, kterou celý proces nepochybně způsoboval?

Vše se stalo ve zlomku vteřiny. Draco viděl, kterak zombie sáhla za sebe, do rukou přeměněných v pařáty uchopila jednoho z parazitů, které měla na zádech a mrštila jím po Harrym, který dosud o blížícím se nebezpečí nevěděl.

Draco na letícího parazita několikrát vystřelil. Prvotní radost z toho, že parazita zasáhl a on tak nedosáhl svého cíle vystřídala urputná bolest. Další z jedových parazitů letěl jeho směrem a nyní nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu v dosažená cíle zabránil. Draco s výkřikem dopadl na zem. Parazit se z něj skutálel, rychle se ale postavil, zasyčel a opět se blížil k chlapci ležícímu v agónii na zemi.

„Draco!" Harry se konečně vzpamatoval. Střelil na tvora, který se blížil k partnerovi, pak se otočil a několikrát vystřelil na zombie. V roztřesení netrefil svůj cíl. „Sakra! Draco!" Harry se po Zmijozelovi několikrát otočil, Draco rozhodně nebyl ve stavu, kdy by mu mohl pomoci. Potterova zbraň cvakla na prázdno. Harry jí zamračeně zastrčil do pouzdra, neměl čas na výměnu zásobníků, ne se stále se blížící zombie. Naštěstí zombie neměla k dispozici další parazity, které by po nich hodila. Rozběhl se k Dracovi. „Slyšíš mě? Draco?" zoufale. Pevně plavovlasého mladíka uchopil za lokty a zvedl jej na nohy. „Draco, musíme jít!"

Zmijozel v odpověď jen zasténal. Neměl sílu na nic! Parazitův jed jej zasáhl do levé ruky a na hrudních. Oblečení, které měl na sobě dávno vzalo za své, jen do něj propálil díry, stejně tak jako do chlapcovi kůže. Vykřikl bolestí, když Harryho ruka chytila jeho přímo v místech popálenin.

„Promiň, promiň," Harry jej stále držel, lehce se třásl. Co měl dělat? Rozhlédl se kolem. Nejblíže bylo schodiště směřující do patra budovy. Pevně sevřel Draca v pase a rychlou chůzí se tím směrem vydal.

„Harry..." zasténání. Bolest jej téměř oslepovala, přesto ještě viděl, kterak z balkonu na druhé straně sestupuje několik dalších zombie.

„Vidím je," zavrčení. Vytáhl Draca po schodech nahoru. V patře oba lapali po dechu, Draco se bolestí a vyčerpaností zhroutil k zemi. Potter se rozhlédl kolem, nedaleko zahlédl skříň, v návalu adrenalinu se mu podařilo zatarasit jí cestu a zabránit tak zombie, aby je následovali.

„Draco..?" sklonil se k partnerovi. Marně se snažil vybavit si, co dělal Regulus, když jej zasáhl parazitův jed. Určitě psal něco o lécích, lékárničkách, ale co? Rozhlédl se kolem. V místnosti byl jen rozbitý nábytek, jinak nic. Draco slabě zaúpěl.

Harry zvážil své možnosti. Ven z budovy se jen tak nedostanou, určitě ne s Dracem v tomhle stavu. S povzdechem vyměnil zásobních v pistoli. Ještě měl pušku, ale na malou vzdálenost nebyla moc efektivní, stejně tak Dracova kuše.

Pohlédl na Zmijozela. Druhý chlapec ležel na zemi, trhavě oddechoval, oči měl zavřené, ale očividně nespal, nejspíš se snažil překonávat návaly bolesti. Harry netušil, jak by mu měl pomoci. Zmizí účinky jedu sami? Stačilo počkat? Nebo měl jít a najít něco, co by Dracovi pomohlo? Jenže kde? Navíc tady přece Draca nemohl nechat samotného!

Zarazil se, když se zezdola ozvala série výstřelů. Pevně sevřel zbraň a zamířil s ní na skříň, která bránila jedinou přístupovou cestu k nim. Slyšel řev zombie, zvuky umírajících parazitů. Kroky na schodech. Něco se k nim blížilo. Skříň zarachotila, z druhé strany do ní něco narazilo. Harry si stoupl před ležícího Draca. Co se dělo? Co měl dělat? Jak měl ochránit Draca, když nejspíš nedokáže ochránit ani sám sebe. Draco měl pravdu, neměli sem chodit. Zatracená Věštba. Mohli být partnery i bez Relikvií, nemuseli přeci žít věčný život. K čemu jim bude, když teď zemřou...

Skříň padla stranou. Harryho ruce držící zbraň se třásly, téměř už stiskl spoušť, když se ve vchodu objevilo několik osob. Na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Nebyly to zombie, ale lidé. Několik osob s brokovnicemi a pistolemi. Harry na ně zmateně hleděl, co tady dělali?

„V pořádku, jsou to jen děti," houkl muž, stojící vepředu ke skupince za ním. Popošel do místnosti, zamračeně si chlapce prohlížel, jeho zrak se zastavil na ležícím Dracovi. Povzdechl si a popošel blíž s jasným úmyslem. Harry se přiblížil k Dracovi, zbraň stále držel v ruce, i když s ní už nemířil.

„Klid," muž se na něj usmál, „nepřišli jsme vám ublížit. Tvůj kamarád," mávl rukou k Dracovi. „potřebuje pomoc. Vezmeme vás na stanoviště."

„Ale-"

„Kdybychom vám chtěli ublížit, nechali bysme špinavou práci na zombie, nemyslíš?"

Harry znejistěl. Bylo by pěkné jim věřit, ale mohl? Dalo se na tomhle místě někomu věřit? Kde se tady vzali? Podle Regula tady lidé prakticky nebyli. Změnilo se to?

Kolem Harryho a muže, nejspíš jejich lídra, přešel vysoký silný muž se zamračenou větrem ošlehanou tváří. Poklekl vedle Draca. Harry se už už nadechoval k protestům. Jenže věděl, že sám Dracovi nepomůže. A i když jed jen nejspíš nezabije, tak nechtěl partnera nechávat v bolestech déle, než je nezbytně nutné. Velký muž Draca lehce zvedl do náruče, plavovlasý mladík zasténal, neměl sílu na jakékoliv protesty. Navíc ve svém stavu lidi kolem vnímal jen v oparu. Neměl sílu přemýšlet nad jejich úmysly. Jeho mysl byla pohlcena v pálivé bolesti, která mu pomalu zaplavovala celé tělo.

„Já jsem Dennim, to je Ambros," lídr skupiny mávl k muži, který nyní s Dracem v náručí vycházel z místnosti. „Jsme jedna z posledních odnoží Odporu. A vy? Co tady děláte? Na místě jako tohle nemá nikdo co dělat, natož dvě děti," zamračeně.

„Uhm..."

„Dobře, vezmeme vás na stanoviště, pomůžeme tvému kamarádovi a pak si promluvíme." Muž vykročil směrem, kterým odešel muž s Dracem. Harry jej zamračeně následoval. Skupinka lidí se zbraněmi se za nimi uzavřela, všichni se ostražitě rozhlíželi, zajišťovali bezpečnou cestu, ať už šli kamkoliv.


	103. Chapter 103

**Napříč časem –**

Nešli příliš daleko. Celá skupina přelezla nyní vypnutý elektrický plot a kousek za ním zahnula do blízké přízemní budovy. Ambros nesoucí Draca byl už dávno uvnitř. Opatrně, téměř něžně, položil bledého chlapce na matraci na zem. Harry se při pohledu na matraci lehce otřásl, byl jen rád, že Draco je ve stavu, kdy nemůže komentovat špínu, zašlost a podivné fleky, které se na ní nacházely.

Plavovlasý mladík tiše úpěl, Harry k němu vykročil, zastavila jej ruka lídra skupiny.

„Nech Ambrose, ať celá svou práci."

„Ale já-"

„Tvůj kamarád bude v pořádku." Dennim přes Harryho hlavu pohlédl na velkého muže, který nyní klidnýma rukama opatrně sundaval Dracovo zničené triko. Ambros jen přikývl. „Do rána."

„Jistě, do rána bude v pořádku," usmál se vůdce na Harryho a s lehkou silou jej odváděl do druhého rohu. Zde stálo několik stolů, skupina lidí, kteří je vyzvedli a tím i zachránili, se nyní usadila kolem, někteří čistili zbraně, někteří popíjeli či jedli. Bylo zde ještě několik dalších lidí, ty nejspíš dělali zázemí a čekali, až jim skupina bojovníků vyčistí cestu natolik, aby mohli co možná nejbezpečněji projít Ravenholmem.

Harry se ještě několikrát otočil Dracovým směrem. Jen doufal, že nedělá chybu, když věří těmto lidem. Jenže jakou jinou měl možnost?

Posadil se ke stolu vedle Dennima.

„Takže? Co tady děláte?" začal vůdce skupiny.

„No, my... Jsme tady tak nějak, uhm..."

Dennim si povzdechl. „Nejste z tohoto světa, že?"

„Ne..." povzdech.

„Dobře, takže nejspíš nevíš o tom, co se teda děje?" počkal na Harryho přikývnutí. „My jsme skupina Odporu. Odporu bojuje proti okupantům, říkají si Sdružení. Vlastně teď už je doba pro nás velice dobrá. Bylo to horší. Odpor téměř zanikl. Sdružení vyhrávalo a my jen čekali až nás zajmou nebo zabijou."

„A pak přišel Freeman," zapojila se do hovoru nedaleko sedící žena.

„Orana má pravdu. Když se všechno zdálo být ztracené, přišel Freeman. Nebylo by správné dávat všechny zásluhy jen jemu. Doktor Vance má velké zásluhy, stejně tak jako Alyx. A samozřejmě nesmíme zapomenout na toho chlapce, který Gordona doprovázel v táboře Vortigauntů."

„Regulus?" napadlo Harryho. „Znal jste ho?"

„Jo, tak nějak se asi jmenoval," zamyšleně, „je to už nějakou chvíli, co jsem ho viděl a moc jsme s ním nemluvil. Ve Vortigaunt kampu se s Gordonem dlouho nezdrželi a spíš byl zaujatý Vortigaunty."

Potter se zamyslel. Pravdou bylo, že Regulus o době ve Wastelandu psal dost nepodrobně. Psal o Gordonovi, psal o mimozemšťanech, o nebezpečí, ale ne o lidech. Harry předtím předpokládal, že jich moc nepotkal, ale zdálo se, že tomu tak nebylo.

„Každopádně," pokračoval Dennim. „Sdružení je skoro poražené. No, minimálně zahnané z naší planety a troufám si říct, že i z našich sluneční soustav."

„To je dobře, ne?"

„No, jo, pro nás," řekla Orana. „Ne pro ty, kam se Sdružení uchýlí. Věděli, že se blíží jejich porážka a dlouho předtím začali evakuovat. Takže hlavní vedení a mnoho vojáků jsou pryč. Možná i proto vyhráváme. Protože už téměř není s kým bojovat."

„Ale tady jsou furt," Harry mávl rukou kolem.

„Myslíš zombie?" zmateně.

„Jo..."

Dennim se pousmál. „Ti nepatří ke Sdružení, je to zbytek z Xen."

„Myslel jsem, že to jsou ti špatní," zamračeně.

„Jo, no. Bylo tomu tak. Dávno předtím než přišlo Sdružení," povzdechnutí. „Naše světy jsou často okupované. Máme mnoho přírodních zdrojů a nejspíš to ty špatné láká."

„Oh... Ale vyhráváte, to je dobře."

Dennim s Oranou se po sobě povídali. „Možná byste si měli promluvit s otcem Grigorim."

„Proč?"

„On... Někdy má takové výpadky, nejspíš jak tady dlouho žil sám. Ale tvrdil nám, že přijdou lidé, jiní než my, z jiného světa. A že jim hrozí nebezpečí. Ne tady a teď. Ale zpátky u nich. Že jejich svět je tím, kam se Sdružení uchýlí."

„K nám?!"

„No, je to možné," opatrně. „Otec Grigori není úplně nejzdravější. Víš, tady," Dennim si poklepal na spánek.

„V jeho mysli sídlí mnoho démonů," pronesl starý muž sedící vedle vůdce a do teď se budící zdání, že jejich rozhovoru nevěnoval pozornost. Dennim s Oranou se na něj zamračili.

„Jez," Dennim postrčil k Harrymu jakousi neforemnou hmotu představující jídlo.

„Ehm..."

„Je to lepší než to vypadá," ujistil ho.

„Co Draco?" Harryho pohled padl na plavovlasého mladíka, nyní už klidně spícího ve vzdáleném rohu. Velký muž, který se o něj předtím staral, nyní seděl na stráži vedle něj, v ruce měl misku se stejným jídlem, které bylo před Harrym, a nevzrušeně jedl.

„Bude v pohodě," mávl rukou vůdce. „Kdyby dostal protijed hned, tak je v pořádku do pár minut, ale tím, že to nějakou chvíli trvalo, trvá i léčení. Jed není smrtelný, ale zatraceně bolestivý," zašklebil se.

-HPT-

„Takže," začal Dennim, před okamžikem se vrátil z jakési improvizované porady. Harry zatím snědl trochu jídla a nyní se přesunul k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík byl vzhůru. Seděl opřený o oprýskanou zeď a zamyšleně se rozhlížel kolem. Vypadal o mnoho lépe než před pár hodinama, i když ještě bylo zřejmé, že není úplně v pořádku. Nebyl už v bolestech, ale energie, kterou jeho tělo spotřebovalo na boj s jedem, mu stále chyběla. Vedle Draca spočívala miska s netknutým jídlem. Plavovlasý mladík rezolutně odmítl sníst cokoliv, o čem nevěděl z čeho pochází.

„My," Dennim rukou obsáhl skupinu svých lidí. „Zítra pokračujeme ve směru Black Mesa East, chystáme se obnovit tamější základnu. Můžeme vás vzít sebou, byli byste tam v bezpečí a-"

„Nemůžeme jít s váma," zasáhl Harry. Pokušení to bylo velké, to jistě, ale co pak? Co by si ve Wastelandu počali? Jak by se dostali zpátky domů?

„Přišli jste portálem, že?" pokračoval Dennim. „Nevím kde je ten, který vede zpátky k vám, ale určitě i jinde než tady. Tohle místo není bezpečné a už vůbec ne pro dvě děti, které ani neví, co všechno jim zde hrozí!"

„Jo, no... My ale-"

„Ráno odcházíme. Bude lepší, když půjdete s náma," rozhodně, s tím se vůdce otočil a zamířil k improvizovanému ležení.

Harry se otočil k Dracovi, ten nyní zamračeně sledoval odcházejícího muže. „Nemůžeme jít s nima," řekl Potter.

„Vím," zamručení.

„Skupina vás nechce mít na svědomí," ozval se Ambros. „jste pro ně děti, v našem světě moc dětí nezbylo," sklesle. „všichni odhlasovali, že půjdete s náma. Ať chcete nebo ne."

„Co?" zmateně.

„Nemůžou nás přece nutit," zamračil se Draco. Ambros pokrčil rameny.

Harry se zamyslel. Jak pokračovat dál?

„Měli byste se vyspat," poznamenal velký muž.

Ano, to byl dobrý nápad. S odpočatým tělem a jasnou myslí se bude přemýšlet lépe.

-HPT-

Harryho probudilo tiché šeptání. Zmateně otevřel oči. V místnosti byla vesměs tma, světlo vydávalo jen pár loučí. V jejich světle Harry spatřil Draca, kterak se spolu s Ambrosem sklání nad jejich zavazadly a cosi šeptem, ale v jasném rozčilení řeší.

Zvedl se k matrace, na které dosud spal a zamířil k nim. Velký muž si jej všiml jako první, slabě se pousmál.

„Musíte jít."

„Co?" Potter zmateně zamrkal, napůl ještě spat.

„Ambros nám dal nějakou zásobu léků a protijedů," Draco mávl směrem k několika jasně zeleným flakónkům, který opatrně skládal do batohu.

„Na cestě jich potkáte víc, už víte co hledat, ale v nouzi," pokrčil velký muž rameny. „Lepší bude, když se jedovým zombiem vyhnete," uchechtnutí.

„Dobře, ale co to všechno-"

„Jsou v přesile, pokud se rozhodnou, že nás nenechají odejít, nebudeme mít moc na výběr," mračil se dál Draco.

„Ale ty ještě-"

„Jsem v pohodě. Jdeme," rozhodně. Harry si partnera nejistě prohlédl. Draco byl možná už vyléčený, ale rozhodně nebyl v pořádku. Známky únavy, vyčerpání, stresu, to vše měl vepsané ve tváři. Pro jeho zdraví určitě nebylo dobré, když se takhle náhle sbalili a odešli do noci, kde na ně číhalo kdo ví co. Jenže opět se zdálo, že nemají moc na výběr. Dennim se svou skupinkou Odporu nebyli špatní, to určitě ne. Ale nedávali jim moc možností. Nemohli jít s nima. Nemohli jít do krásně znějícího bezpečí. Určitě ne dřív, než splní svůj úkol a najdou Relikvii. A pak... Pak se museli vrátit do svého světa. Zvláště, pokud je pravda, že Sdružení míří směrem k jejich planetě.

„Proč nám pomáháš?" Harry se otočil k Ambrosovi. Muž jen pokrčil rameny. „Není správné vás držet s náma, když nechcete. I když jsem pro, abyste šli dál s náma," muž vrhl pohled na Draca, který nyní pečlivě dobaloval ukořistěné zásoby. Harry k Dracovi zamračeně popostoupil, vůbec se mu nelíbil pohled, kterým muž Draca sledoval. Nebyl to zlověstný, chtivý pohled, ale žárlivost v Harrym stejně probouzel.

Ambros se na Harryho vědomě zašklebil a mávl rukou, „bez obavu, Draco mi vysvětlil, že nejste jen kamarádi."

Potter se ještě víc zamračil. Kdy se Draco stihl družit, když byl většinu času ve stavu bolesti nebo spánku? A jak to, že na muže typu Ambros nebo Maxim, byl Draco vždycky takový milý? A vůbec, Harry skupině úmyslně o nich nedával žádné informace a Draco jen tak nějakému cizinci svěřoval své jméno, jejich vztah a kdo ví co ještě?

„Pottere," zamručel Draco. „Přestaň žárlit," tiše.

„Není to o žárlení, je to o tom, že máme nějaký úkol a-"

„Jistě," Draco protočil oči. „Půjdeme?" postavil se, batoh hodil na záda. Na sobě měl špinavé kalhoty, které kupodivu přežily útok jedovatého parazita a mikinu, pod ní vyfasoval jedno z khaki tílek, které nosili členové Odporu. Na tílku byl malý žlutý lambda znak, Harry si až do teď neuměl pořádně představit, jak lambda logo vypadá a to o něm Regulus nejednou psal.

Už byli skoro ve dveřích, když se ostatní členové Odporu začali probouzet. Harrymu došlo, že do teď byl na stráži Ambros, proto se jejich útěk musel uskutečnit v tom jediném okamžiku.

„Hej! Vraťte se!" Dennim se urychleně zvedl z matrace, v ruce držel pistoli a běžel za nimi. „Ambrosi, co to děláš? Není tam pro ně bezpečno!" zavrčel vůdce na velkého muže, který mu zastoupil cestu a zabránil mu tak v pronásledování.

„Nech chlapce jít," zamručení.

„Co? Ne! Musíme-"

Víc už neslyšeli. Harry popadl Draca za ruku a táhl ho do venkovní tmy. Sotva vyšli z domu, opět slyšeli zlověstné zvuky Ravenholmu. V této chvíli to bylo jaksi uklidňující.

„Kudy?"

„Ambros říkal, že musíme jít k něčemu... Uhm... Říkal tomu průmyslová oblast?" Draco znejistěl, pohlédl na Harryho.

„Jo, to je možné," Potter se rozhlédl kolem, ve tmě skoro nic neviděl, těžko mohli poznat kudy správně jít. V zádech ale slyšel hluk, kterak se skupina Odporu dávala dohromady a nejspíš se chystala k jejich pronásledování. Museli se od nich dostat co nejdál, snad to pak vzdají a půjdou svou cestou.

Rozběhli se nejbližší ulicí.

„Co to bylo?" Harry se zarazil. Pronásledovatelé Odporu se už dávno ztratili v dálce, Harry měl dojem, že slyšel i jejich vzdalující se hlasy. O to víc ho náhlý hluk překvapil. Neznělo to jako lidé.

„Harry," naléhavě.

„Ne, počkej, to znělo jako-"

„Musíme jít! Pojď!" Draco jej zatahal za ruku. Zvuk se ozval příliš blízko. Ne, neznělo to jako člověk, neznělo to jako cokoliv, co do té chvíle mohli slyšet. Byl to nelidský řev. Skřek plný bolesti, touhy po krvi, vzteku.

Chlapci se rozběhli. Netušili, odkud zvuk přichází. V dálce slyšeli střelbu, nejspíš nebyli jediní, ke komu se místní stvoření blížila.

Vběhli do budovy přímo naproti ulici, když kolem nich těsně proběhlo jakési stvoření. Draco zabouchl dveře, poplašeně se podíval na Harry. „Co teď?"

„Já... Nevím," nejistě. Nechtěl dedukovat nad tím, zda jejich útěk od skupiny ozbrojenců byl dobrý nápad, právě teď by se jim pár pistolí navíc velice hodilo.

Z venku něco udeřilo do dveří. Vzápětí se ozvalo skřípění, bouchání, něco se dobývalo dovnitř.

„Jdeme," Harry vykročil ke schodišti. Museli se od tvora dostat co nejdál a co nejrychleji. Neznělo to jako zombie, ať už normální pomalá nebo jedovatá. Ne, tohle muselo být něco temnějšího, nebezpečnějšího.

Běželi po schodišti vzhůru, neměli ani jinou možnost, několik málo dveří v patrech bylo pevně zazděných nebo zabedněných. Jediný směr, který jim zůstával byl vzhůru. Ale co pak? Co budou dělat, aby se ocitnou na střeše a jediný východ bude obestoupen čímsi...

Byli někde v polovině cesty nahoru, když dveře povolily a tvor je začal s vřískotem pronásledovat. „Merline..." vydechl Draco. Za běhu se mu téměř nedostával dech, přesto se na vteřinu otočil a spatřil tak tvora, který je pronásledoval. Harry to nechtěl vědět. Nechtěl vidět, čemu budou zanedlouho čelit. Co je možná zabije...


	104. Chapter 104

Vyběhli do posledního patra, před nimi byly jediné dveře. Štěstí aspoň trochu stálo na jejich straně, dveře byly odemčené. V rychlém sledu jimi proběhli a zabouchli za sebou. Ocitli se na ploché střeše, dost vysoko na to, aby prohlédli velkou část Ravenholmu, tma pomalu ustupovala a šero dne začalo ukazovat ulice města v jeho pomalém zániku. Neměli čas kochat se jakoukoliv krásou, která se v prokletém městě mohla ocitnout. Ve stejném okamžiku jim došlo, že jsou příliš vysoko na to, aby se ze střechy mohli bezpečně dostat. Výška je chránila před tvory dole, ale ne před tím, který se za nimi řítil po schodech.

„Harry..?" Dracova tvář byla bledá, na spáncích měl krůpěje potu z námahy, jeho vyčerpání jej začínalo dohánět.

Potter se rozhlédl kolem, měli jen chvilku, než se tvor dostal přes dveře a k nim. Doběhl k okraji střechy, rozhlédl se kolem, co teď? Kam dál? Nebylo kudy sejít, žádný žebřík z vnější strany domu, žádný okap, po kterém by se mohli zkusit spustit, nic, žádná šance, že by... Pak to spatřil. Přes ulici, možná trochu daleko, byla vysoká nádrž s vodou, aspoň Harry doufal, že to byla voda. Tekutiny tam bylo dost, aby skok do ní nebyl smrtelný. Jenže dalo se to? Byla jejich budova dostatečně vysoká, aby tam doskočili?

Otočil se k Dracovi. „Musíme skočit."

„Cože? Zbláznil ses? Zabijeme se!"

„Ne, musíme skočit tam," Harry mávl rukou k nádrži.

„Ne," rozhodně.

„Draco, nemáme jinou možnost."

„Ne... Tohle je... Ne! Nikdy jsem nesouhlasil s tím, že budu skákat z domů!"

Oba nadskočili úlekem, když se ozvala rána na dveře, vzápětí následoval rychlý sled zvuků. Něco si prodrápávalo cestu k nim.

„Draco, hned!" Harry jej chytil za ruku. Odtáhl ho ke dveřím, jen doufal, že rozeběh bude stačit. Snad to celé bude stačit. Plavovlasý mladík na něj vrhl poslední zoufalý pohled. A pak už běželi. Od okraje střechy se odrazili ve stejném okamžiku v jakém se rozpadly dveře a tvor vběhl na střechu. Strašlivě zařval, když jeho kořist opět unikla.

Letěli vzduchem. Harryho napadlo, že možná to nebyl ten nejlepší nápad. Že to nemohou zvládnout. Nádrž byla daleko, neměli šanci tam doskočit. A co když dno bylo blíž než si myslel, co když tam nebylo dost vody. Co když... Co když se tam trefí, ale přitom si zlámou nohy a budou bezmocní ke všemu, co jim Ravenholm ještě připravil.

Dopad do ledové vody mu vyrazil vzduch z plic. Potopil se hluboko do vody, ani si neuvědomil, že pustil Dracovu ruku. V okamžiku, kdy se jeho nohy dotkly dna mu došlo, že vlastně neumí moc plavat, možná skákat do vody nebyl nejlepší nápad. Nemohl dýchat, ledová voda jej objímala a jeho mysl vypínala, nemohl se soustředit, zaměřit... Pud sebezáchovy zmizel.

Cítil, jak se kolem něj sevřely čísi ruce. Vzápětí se vynořil nad hladinou. Rozkašlal se, zoufale lapal po dechu.

„Merline," Draco vedle něj přerývavě oddechoval, jednou rukou pevně svíral Harryho v pase a druhou se snažil dostat k okraji nádrže. „divím se, že Nebelvíři ještě nezanikli!"

Harry se pořádně vzpamatoval v okamžiku kdy dosáhli rezavého žebříku na straně nádrže.

„Jdi," zamručel na něj Draco a popostrčil ho. Za nimi se ozvalo šplouchnutí, něco dopadlo do vody. Chlapci se poplašeně otočili, zdálo se, že tvor je následoval.

„Jdi, jdi jdi!"

Harry urychleně lezl po žebříku vzhůru, Draco jej následoval. Ocitli se na malé plošince, cesta je vedla jen jedním směrem, museli pokračovat dál. Další žebřík vzhůru, střecha další budovy a dveře, snad vedoucí do bezpečí. Než dosáhli dveří, tvor je doběhl.

Rychlostní zombie, přesně tak si je Harry na základě Regulova popisu představoval. Zombie stejně jako ostatní měli na hlavě, nebo torzu hlavy, přisátého parazita, menšího, s delšími chapadly a očividně agresivnějšího. Jed, nebo jakákoliv sloučenina, kterou parazit vylučoval, rozložila tělo hostitele. Z těla zbyla jen kostra potažená zbytky rozkládajících se tkání. Zápach, který se kolem zombie šířil byl odporný a pak tady byl ten zvuk. Řev, který zombie vydávala byl nelidský, naplněný zoufalstvím, krvelačností, smíšený s posledními pocity člověka trpícího rozkladem za živa a tvora, který netoužil po ničem, jen po zabíjení.

Draco opět dokázal reagovat o něco rychleji než mladý Nebelvír. Zašmátral po zbrani a několikrát vystřelil. Zombie zuřivě zaječela, vrhla se k nim. Draco opět vystřelil. Tělo Zombie padlo na zem, parazit s něj odpadl a s klapavými zvuky se rychle rozeběhl směrem k nim. I Harry se stihl vzpamatovat, vystřelil na uhýbajícího parazita. Tvor škobrtl a po zemi dojel až k jejich nohám.

„Ugr," Draco se znechuceně otočil od mrtvého parazita.

„Měli bychom pokračovat," Harry se nejistě rozhlédl kolem, blízkým městem se nesla série řvoucích zvuků, blížili se. „Tam!" Potter mávl rukou k zombie, která se nyní rychle drápala po okapu sousední budovy.

Draco tiše zaklel, vběhl do budovy, zelenooký mladík mu byl v patách.

Ocitli se v nevelké místnosti, uvnitř stálo několik beden, jinak byla prázdná. Za rohem si Harry všiml jakéhosi údržbářského výtahu, popadl Draca za ruku a táhl ho k němu. Výtah neměl dveře, jen zatahovací mříž a k jejich smůle právě teď byl v přízemí budovy. Potter zmáčkl tlačítko na přivolání, výtah se se skřípotem pomalu rozjel vzhůru.

Chlapci čekali kdy se ozve známý zvuk dobývání na dveřích. Všude však bylo náhle ticho. Po chvíli se ozvaly téměř neslyšitelné kroky. Nebyly z míst, odkud přišli, ozývaly se ze střechy. Chlapci pohlédli vzhůru. Nad nimi bylo velké skleněné okno a právě teď jím přímo na ně shlížela jedna z rychlých zombie.

„Harry..." nejistě zaševelil Draco. Potter zuřivě mačkal tlačítko na přivolání výtahu. Dle očekávání to postup stroje nijak neurychlilo.

Sklo pod zombie povolilo a ona se v záplavě střepů propadla k jejich nohám.

„Ne!" Oba v souzvuku vystřelili na zombie, než se stihla zmátořit a zvednout.

Z venku se ozval další řev.

„Sakra... Jdeme!" Konečně přijel výtah. Harry roztáhl železnou mříž a nastoupil. „Tak, Draco!" naléhavě. Plavovlasý mladík zůstal stát před výtahem, nechápavě na něj hleděl. „Tam nenastoupím."

„Cože?"

„Spadne to s náma! Kdoví, jak je to tady dlouho!"

„Draco, oni se blíží! Tohle je jediná cesta a-"

„Nevím jestli je lepší být sežrán nebo se zabít v _tomhle_!"

„A co sjet dolů nebo být přeměněn!"

„Uhm..."

„Draco, prosím, tohle už jsme probírali. Mudlové to dělají běžně a nic se jim nestalo," rozhodně. Draco přimhouřil oči. Měl mnoho argumentů, ale nad jeho hlavou byly slyšet další šouravé kroky. S povzdechem vešel do výtahu, Harry za ním zatáhl mříž a zmáčkl tlačítko. Výtah se rozjel, v té chvíli do místnosti vtrhlo několik dalších zombie, zuřivě se dobývaly přes mříž dovnitř výtahu. Stroj však už byl v pohybu a zombie tak neměly šanci se k nim dostat. Harry jen doufal, že tento typ zombie není inteligentnější a nenajdou si dolů jinou, rychlejší, cestu.

V půli cesty Draco zaúpěl.

„Co zas?" Harry věděl, že možná neprávem je naštvaný právě na Draca. Ale i on začínal být frustrovaný, stresovaný a hlavně vyděšený. Věděl, že Draco se svými komentáři a připomínkami se stejnou situací vyrovnává, ale trochu mu to začínalo vadit.

Plavovlasý mladík se na něj zamračil.

„Dobře, promiň, jen... Co se děje?"

„Ty to neslyšíš?"

„Neslyším co?" zmateně.

„To!" Draco prudce bodl prstem ve směru ven z výtahu. Potter se tím směrem zadíval, chvíli mu trvalo, než v šeru našel to, co Draco už dávno viděl. Jedová zombie! Ne, ne tak brzo po minulé zkušenosti, ne tak brzo po té, co je skoro dostaly rychlostní zombie.

Všiml si, že Dracův obličej zbledl snad ještě o několik odstínů, únava na něm byla jasně znát.

„Obejdeme to," rozhodl Harry. Nestál o zkušenost s jedem a pochyboval, že Draco by další popáleniny nějak ocenil. Navíc kdo ví, jak přesně fungoval protijed a zda by Dracův imunitní systém zvládl vypořádávat se s jedem tak brzo po posledním zásahu.

Harry se rozhlížel kolem, výstup z výtahu vedl na opačnou stranu, než kterou nastoupili, přímo směrem k jedové zombie. „Půjdeme po prknech, tam, vidíš," Harry Dracovi ukázal na prkna vedoucí k blízkému ohořelému vraha auta a následně dalším prknům, které přes vrak směřovaly na nízký plot na druhé straně ulice. Třeba, když se nedotknou země, tak na ně nezaútočí paraziti, kterých si nyní všiml, jak tam pobíhají. Navíc budou výš než zombie a třeba ani ona si jich nevšimne, třeba...

Draco se na něj dál mračil, pak si povzdechl, nebyl se svou situací smířený, ale co měl dělat? V této chvíli neměl dost sil, aby s Harrym byť jen argumentoval, natož aby třeba vymýšlel jinou cestu, jiné řešení.

Sotva výtah dorazil až na dno šachty, Harry roztáhl mříž a vyrazil po provizorním prkeném můstku na vrchol vraku. Jen doufal, že jej Draco bude následovat.

Na vraku se zastavil, zamyšleně se zadíval za plot, kam je prkna dál vedla. Za pletivem hořel mírný oheň, jen doufal, že jim nebude nějak nebezpečný. Oheň ale nebylo to, co jej znepokojilo. Měl dojem, že za plotem něco zahlédl. Když se tam teď ale díval, bylo možné, že to byl jen nějaký stín.

„Co je?" Draco k němu doběhl.

„Měl jsem pocit, že... To je jedno, asi nic," potřásl hlavou. Tohle místo už mu lezlo na mozek. Viděl věci tam kde nebyly.

Draco ho obešel a jako první směřoval po můstku na plot. Seskočil na druhou stranu a ostražitě se rozhlédl kolem po případném nebezpečí.

Harry ho došel, za plotem to vypadalo jako něčí zahrádka, jistě léty zanedbávaná, ale kdysi určitě někým milovaná a opečovávaná zahrádka.

Plavovlasý mladík už mířil dál do malé ulice mezi domy, Potter jej rychle následoval. Blízké okolí vypadalo, že je tvořeno samými uličkami a zákoutími a rozhodně nestál o to, aby se ztratili, nebo hůř, aby ztratili jeden druhého.

Draco nahlédl do blízkého vchodu. Domu chyběly dveře a rovnou se vcházelo do malé místnosti. Plavovlasý mladík stejně rychle jako nahlédl zase vycouval.

„Co? Je tam něco?"

„Tohle místo je naprosto odporné," komentoval zamračeně Draco, zatímco Harry přes něj nakukoval do pokoje. V místnosti byly zazděné dveře vedoucí dál do domu, jedna rozpadlá skříň na kovová konstrukce postele, na které ležel ohořelý zbytek člověka. Harry se při tom pohledu otřásl. Už začínal chápat, proč Regulus musel cestu do Wastelandu podniknout, aby se mohl stát Necromancerem. Tohle místo člověka natolik otupí, zvykne ho na různé druhy hrůz, že pak nic nebrání tomu, aby sami jisté věci prováděli...

Pokračovali další uličkou vpřed, občas se stalo, že zahnuli do ulice, která nevedla nikam, na konci byla zamčená brána či zeď. Oba už začínali být vyčerpaní. Zvláště Draco poslední hodinu chodil jen na zbytky svých sil, nebo spíš zbytky zásob svých sil. Bylo načase, aby našli místo, kde si odpočinou, kde se v klidu nají a proberou další postup. Jistě, na pobyt v Ravenholmu si vyhradili celé léto, ale už tady nějakou dobu byli a zatím nebyli nijak blíže ke splnění svého cíle. A pak tu ještě byla cesta zpátky domů. Nebo spíš cesta dál Ravenholmem, nalezení portálu a pak cesta kdoví odkud zpátky do Londýna. Třeba to pak už půjde rychle, ale moc s tím nepočítali. A navíc, kdo ví, jak čas ubíhá v jejich světě. Klidně se už mohl blížit konec léta.

Konečně se vymanili ze spleti uliček a stanuli na malém náměstíčku. Nad Ravenholmem opět začínala panovat tma. Buď dny na tomto světě byly obzvláště krátké, nebo možná právě bylo roční období kratších dní, nebo snad jen toto město mělo odepřeno mít víc světla. Ať tak či tak, domy se začínaly halit do černoty a bylo nasnadě najít místo na přespání.

„Harry," opatrně se ozval Draco. Potter se k němu otočil, mírně se zamračil, když si všiml, že se druhý chlapec zastavil kus od něj. Draco se nedíval na něj, díval se k vrcholům domů.

„No?" nechápavě.

„Myslím, že... Tohle je náměstí."

„Uhm... A?"

„Ne, myslím, že tohle je TO náměstí," slabý úsměv.

Harry na něj dál nechápavě hleděl.

„Merline," povzdych. „Tam, vidíš. Znak Relikvií!" Plavovlasý mladík ostře zamířil prstem k budově uprostřed náměstíčka. A konečně Harry na vrcholku budovy, která snad před začátkem rozpadu mohla být kostelíkem nebo zvonicí, spatřil znak Relikvií smrti. V padající temnotě by si znaky téměř nevšiml, i teď už prakticky nebyl vidět. Ale byl tam. Určitě. Mohlo to být tady? Opravdu našli místo, kde byla ukryta jedna z Relikvií? A bude tam ještě?

„Dobře, dobře, to je skvělé, ale... Měli bychom se na to vyspat. Teď stejně nic lepšího nezjistíme a pak bude světlo a-"

„Já přece neprotestuju," poznamenal Draco. Poslední zbytky energie dával jen do toho, aby se udržel na nohou. Spánek mu přijde vhod.

Štěstí stálo na jejich straně, kdy v blízkém zákoutí objevili několik opuštěných prázdných a hlavně monster prostých garáží. Většina z nich měla funkční a zevnitř uzamykatelné dveře. Chlapci se v jedné z nich usadili. Oba byli tak vyčerpaní, že jen zamkli dveře a uložili se ke spánku s vidinou toho, že ráno jim konečně přinese něco příjemného, snad...

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Vím, že jsem říkala, že chlapci se snad v létě trochu víc sblíží. No, nebude to nejspíš v Ravenholmu, nějak tam na to není čas ani prostor. Ale! Vrátí se jednou zpátky a kdo ví, kam je portál vyplivne ;-)


	105. Chapter 105

Poprvé za svůj pobyt v prokletém městě se oba chlapci probudili odpočatí a plní energie. Možná za to mohla mnoha hodinový noc, kterou oba pokojně prospali, možná vidina toho, že jejich cíl je prakticky na dosah ruky. Po probuzení se v klidu najedli, najednou nikam nepospíchali, bylo pěkné vychutnat si chvilku, kdy před ničím neutíkali, kdy se nemuseli obávat, že za dalším rohem bude další nepřátelské monstrum. Navíc bylo příjemné nemusel dělat nic na pořadí. To teď, když někde zůstávali, jeden vždycky hlídal, zatímco druhý spal, jedl, vykonával potřebu...

Harryho napadlo, že možná je tato cesta nesblíží milostně, ale určitě v nich otupí takové ty zábrany, které mezi sebou milenci mívají. Přeci jen, chodit na záchod do zatuchlého rohu místnosti v rozpadající se budově, když ten druhý stál na hlídce jen pár metrů od něj, to stud zaručeně odbouralo.

„Tak co? Jdeme?" Draco netrpělivě pohopsával vedle Harryho, který stále jedl. Potter samozřejmě taky pospíchal, chtěl už být u Relikvie, jenže... Během jídla ho přepadla obava. Co když tam Relikvie nebude? Co když jásají předčasně? Začal se strachovat. Samozřejmě to nechtěl před Dracem dávat moc najevo.

„Harry," zaúpění.

„Já vím, já vím. Už jdu..." strčil do úst poslední sousto a postavil se.

„Harry," začal Draco, když se Potter stále neměl k odchodu z bezpečí garáže. „Ať už tam Relikvie bude nebo ne, tak odsud budeme mířit na cestu domů. To je přece dobře, ne?"

„Jo, jasně," nepřesvědčeně. „Jenže, co když tam nebude?"

„To budeme řešit až pak," rozhodně. Plavovlasý mladík přes noc načerpal novou energii a vidina toho, že odsud budou už mířit domů mu velice zvedla náladu. Najednou mu tohle místo nepřišlo tak temné beznadějné a zlověstné. Ne, najednou přes sebou měl vidinu toho, že co nevidět budou na cestě zpátky domů. Jistě, ještě chvíli v Ravenholmu pobudou, ale už to bude směrem domů.

Vyšli z garáží a stanuli na tichém náměstíčku.

„Jak se tam dostaneme?" Draco se zmateně rozhlédl. Nezdálo se, že by nahoru do věže vedla nějaká přístupová cesta.

Harrymu stejnou obavu, jako jak se dostat k Relikvii, dělalo i jak se dostanou pryč z náměstí. Už včera, když sem přišli zjistili, že jediná cesta pryč vede tou samou cestou. A tou se vracet nemohli. Už dávno jim došlo, že ulice města jsou tak spletité, ale i zazděné a zabedněné, aby své návštěvníky vedli jedním směrem. Nebyl to bezpečný průchod, ale byl to průchod. Teď tedy museli najít cestu do věže a pak se stejnou naléhavostí najít cestu z náměstí. A pokud možno oboje dřív, než si místní monstra uvědomí jejich přítomnost.

„Tam!" Draco několikrát kolem dokola obešel věž kostelíka, který kdysi mohl mít jasnou bílou barvu, nyní jej pozvolna ožírala šeď a plíseň. Draco ukázal k vrcholku věže. Nahoře těsně pod střechou byla okna, na každou světovou stranu jedno. K jednomu z nich, a Harry by si toho téměř nevšiml, vedl malinký z prken stlučení most. I když slovo most bylo hodně nadnesené, spíš to byla dvě vedle sebe ležící prkna.

„Hm," Harry se zamračil. Výšky mu stejně jako Dracovi nedělaly problém, přeci jen oba hráli Famfrpál a to létali o mnoho výše. Jenže tady nebyla magie a pokud spadnou, tak se minimálně zmrzačí. Navíc jak se tam dostat. Prkna vedla k římse sousedního domu. Dům měl všechna okna zatlučená, takže tamtudy cesta určitě nepovede.

„Počkej, počkej," Potter se zamyslel. „Myslím, že Regulus psal v deníku, když popisoval svou cestu Ravenholmem, že tady někde museli vylézt nahoru. Někde tu musí být nějaká zídka nebo něco. Asi se dál postupuje po římsách a prknech," zamračil se. Když deník četl moc nepřemýšlel nad tím, jak vypadá cesta, kterou se Regulus vydává. Víc ho zajímalo co se mu děje, koho potkává, než opravdu cesta jakou jde. Možná se na to měl víc soustředit.

Rozdělili se. Každý obcházel náměstí z jedné strany. Oba přitom dávali pozor hlavně na místo, pomocí kterého by se dostali do vrcholů domů. O to víc Harryho nemile překvapilo, když v jednom zákoutí narazil na jedovou zombie. Naštěstí se zdálo, že má dost práce s něčím jiným a jeho přítomnost ani nezaregistrovala. Potter opatrně vycouval. Dnes nechtěl narazit na žádné nebezpečí, na žádný problém. Den začal dobře a snad tak bude i pokračovat.

„Harry!"

Potter se zarazil, nejistě sledoval jedovou zombie, zda se neotočí za Dracovým voláním a tím by nespatřila i jeho.

„Pottere!"

Nebelvír tiše zaklel. Jedový zombie si ho stále nevšímala, otočil se a běžel Dracovým směrem. Už z dálky viděl, že jeho naděje pro bezpečný den byla přehnaná. Plavovlasý mladík stál na střeše nízkého domku, spíš to ani nebyl dome, jako nějaký druh přístřešku. Harry neměl čas zjišťovat, jak se tam Draco dostal, protože ač byla střecha nízko u země, určitě tam nemohl vyskočit.

„Harry!" Draco opět zakřičel, očividně si nevšiml, že Potter už mezitím přiběhl a Harry se mu ani nemohl divit. Pod střechou tím pádem i pod Dracem bylo minimálně deset zombie. Všechny natahovaly své do pařátů změněné ruce Dracovým směrem. Plavovlasý mladík nezahálel, jednu po druhé zabíjel, ale očividně pomaleji, než se zombie škrábaly jeho směrem.

Harry o několik kroků poodstoupil, obezřetně se rozhlédl, nerad by, aby na něj něco zaútočilo v době další nepozornosti. Vytáhl pulzní pušku. Konečně měl pořádnou příležitost jí vyzkoušet. Do teď s Dracem používali spíš jen pistole, monstra se k nim dostávala natolik blízko, že kuše ani puška neměly takový účinek.

Potter opatrně zamířil. První rána strefila zaměřovanou zombie do středu trupu, tělo zombie padlo mrtvé k zemi, ale parazit odpadl a stále živý se rozzuřeně otočil a vyběhl Harryho směrem. Potter vystřelil, ale uhýbajícího parazita na první ránu netrefil, až druhá jej konečně skolila. Nebelvír si lehce oddechl. Opět zamířil pušku k další zombie, zamračeně si všiml, že Draco jich zatím stihl zastřelit daleko víc. Zamířil na hlavu s parazitem a vystřelil. Zombie se zhroutila k zemi.

Potter se slabě pousmál, když odečetl obavu z toho, že jim zombie ublíží, tak jejich zastřelení bylo podivně uspokojivé. Možná až se vrátí do jejich světa, tak jej doběhne fakt, že něco, někoho, zastřelil, zabil, zavraždil... Ale tady v téhle realitě, v tomhle zvráceném světě to bylo tak normální.

„Pojď tudy," zavolal Draco, když poslední z útočících zombie padla k zemi. „A radši si pospěš," mávl rukou za Harryho, kde se z nedalekých zákoutí a uliček začaly vynořovat další příšery. Harry pustil pušku, nechal jí na popruhu sjet na záda, a rozeběhl se k Dracovy. Až těsně u přístřešku si všiml několika beden, po kterých se nahoru dalo dostat. Rychle po nich vylezl, zamračeně se rozhlédl po střeše, Draco mezitím zmizel.

„Draco?"

„Tady." Plavovlasý mladík stál na úzké římse sousedního domku. Před ním bylo vratké prkno položené od střechy k římse. Římsa byla o něco výš než střecha a zdálo se, že na jejím konci je další prkno směřující na další výše položenou střechu.

„Neměli bychom ty prkna shodit, aby za námi nemohli?" napadlo Harryho, když stanuli na další rozložité střeše. Z této střechy vedl kovový drátěný můstek přes celou ulici až k domu naproti a jedné z větších říms.

„Nemyslím si, že jsou natolik inteligentní, aby sem vylezli," zamračil se Draco. „Navíc někdo tudy musel jít před náma a kdyby prkna shodil, nedostali bychom se sem. Co když přijde někdo po nás?"

Harry na Draca zíral. Opravdu Dracovy mohlo záležet na lidech, kteří mohli přijít někdy v budoucnu a kteří by mohli jejich vinou na tomhle místě uvíznout?

„Tak jdem," povzdech. Přelezli na kovový můstek. V polovině můstku si všimli, že z něj vede ještě jeden menší na jinou ze střech. Nezdálo se však, že tam odsud cesta pokračuje někam dál. Nejspíš to bylo jen jedno z míst, kde Odpor nechával zásoby pro případné přeživší. Chlapci zatím jejich zásoby nevyužili, měli dost vlastních a těch, které jim dal Ambros.

„Myslím, že jsme tu," Harry natáhl ruku a zastavil Draca v dalším postupu. Přešli jednu z velkých říms. Odsud vedla cesta přes něco, co snad s velkou dávkou fantazie mohla být lanovka. Jeden z nich musel nastoupit do bedna zavěšené na lanech na druhý pomocí ozubeného kola musel bednu posunout na druhou stranu lan, na střechu na opačné straně ulice. V momentě, kdy se bedna dostane na druhou stranu, ten v ní vystoupil a pomocí dalšího ozubeného kola na druhé střeše postup opakoval. Harry při pohledu na provazy doufal, že vydrží obě jejich cesty. Bylo by dost nepříjemné, kdyby lanovka spadla s jedním z nich uvnitř. Nebo ještě možná horší by bylo, kdyby se utrhla a každý z nich zůstal na jedné ze střech. Při té představě se otřásl. To by bylo hrozné. Z jejich střechy vedla další možná cesta jen zpátky a ze střechy na druhé straně nejspíš vedla jediná cesta a to vpřed. Nebylo možné se tam dostat jinak než po lanovce.

Každopádně tam ještě nesměřovali. To až za chvíli. Nyní se museli dostat do věžičky kostelíka. Prkna položená na rámu okna věže končila na stejném místě, kde začínala lanovka.

Potter se na prkna zamračil. Jiné prkenné můstky vypadaly možná nestabilně, ale chlapci se už přesvědčili, že jsou pevné. Ale prkna vedoucí do věže nevypadala ani stabilně ani pevně, navíc se zdála ztrouchnivělá. Oba je rozhodně nemohla unést.

„Dobře," otočil se k Dracovi.

„Co?"

„No... Neunesou nás oba, tak..."

„Tak půjdeme postupně," Draco na něj zmateně hleděl.

„Asi bych radši nezkoušel jejich životnost."

„Co tím chceš říct?"

„Lepší bude, když tam a zpátky půjde jen jeden."

„Hmm..."

„Ty."

„Cože?!"

„No je to naprosto logické a-"

„Já na tom nic logického nevidím!"

„Draco," trpělivě. „Prkna nevypadají, že unesou velkou váhu a-"

„Tak jdi ty."

„Jsi lehčí!"

„Co? Ne. To je naprostá blbost. Jestli si myslíš, že vlezu někam, kam ani Nebelvír nechce jít, tak jsi na velkém omylu!"

„Draco, to přece není o tom, že bych se tam bál jít. Jde o bezpečnost-"

„Skvělé! Ještě lepší! Bojíš se, že by to s tebou spadlo, tak necháš, aby to spadlo semnou!" rozhněvaně."

„Ne! Nechci, aby to s tebou spadlo. Jak si můžeš myslet, že bych chtěl, aby se ti něco stalo?" zamračeně. „Jen jsem myslel, že..." povzdych. „Draco, vážím víc než ty."

„To není tak jisté," našpuleně.

„Já myslím, že to je víc než jisté. Draco, prosím..."

Plavovlasý mladík se na něj dál mračil.

„Dobře, fajn, tak já půjdu a když to spadne, tak-"

„Zmlkni," okřikl jej Draco. „Vlezu tam."

„Neřekl jsem, že-"

„Ne. Fajn, půjdu tam," naštvaně.

„Draco-"

Plavovlasý mladík jen naštvaně mávl rukou, už stál na začátku prken. Několikrát se nadechl, snažil se uklidnit, v duchu se modlil ke všem svým předkům, aby prkna vydržela obě jeho cesty. Pomalu vykročil vpřed. Věž kostelíka byla od jejich římsy dost daleko, nedalo se tam doskočit a pokud se prkna rozhodnout nevydržet, pak Draco spadne dolů do ulice a mezi zombie, které se tam mezitím sestoupili. Zmijozel trochu doufal, že kdyby spadl, tak spadne na zombie a do měkkého a nezabije se tak pádem. Jenže množství sestoupených zombie by jej minimálně zvládlo vážně poranit. A co potom? Pak by musel celou cestu po římsách absolvovat znovu a nakonec s Harrym vymyslet nějaký plán, jak se do věže dostat.

Oddechl si, když se jeho nohy dotkly rámu okna. Sehnul se a prolezl skrz rám dovnitř.

„Tak co? Vidíš něco?" volal na něj Potter.

Draco zavrčel. Co si asi tak myslel, že uvidí v okamžiku, kdy sem teprve vešel. Potter sem jít nechtěl, teď bude muset čekat.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Byla to stará zvonice. Čtveřice oken sem dodávala dostatek světla, aby Draco viděl rozbitý zvon uprostřed místnosti a provaz, který na něm byl zavěšený ve mírném větru se slabě chvěl. V jednom z rohů, téměř naproti Dracovi, byly malé dveře. Na dveřích byl znak Relikvií smrti.

Zmijozel si povzdechl. „Budu muset jít dolů," zavolal na Harryho.

„Co? Proč?"

„Proč asi," zasupeně. Relikvii měli hledat spolu a teď se zdálo, že na to byl najednou sám.

„Dávej pozor!" zavolal na něj Harry. Možná ještě něco volal, ale to už Draco neslyšel. Se skřípotem otevřel dvířka. Za nimi bylo zatočené schodiště vedoucí do hlubin věže.

Plavovlasý mladík se po schodišti vydal. Doufal, že když je kostelík ze zdola natolik dobře zabedněný, že se dovnitř nemohli dostat, tak ani nic jiného se dovnitř nedostalo.

Jak sestupoval, okolí se stávalo temnější a temnější. Konečně dosáhl spodku schodiště. Vyšel do rozlehlé místnosti s vysokým stropem. Opravdu to byl kostelík. V kostelní lodi stále bylo několik dřevěných lavic, Draco si dokonce všiml, že sem tam jak na lavici, tak na zemi, leží pohozená knížka. Jednu opatrně sebral, otočil několik listů. Zdálo se, že to je jakýsi mudlovský zpěvník. Listy se pod Dracovým dotekem drolily a rozpadaly. Knihy zde musely ležet už nějaký čas.

Prošel mezi lavicemi. Naslouchal okolním zvukům. Všude se zdálo být ticho. Skoro až zlověstné ticho, ale Draco předpokládal, že kdyby tady nějaká příšera byla, tak už dávno zaútočila. Přesto v ruce pevně svíral pistoli. Místnost byla potemnělá. Ne tolik jako schodiště, na kterém nebylo žádné okno a sem přeci jen trochu světla pouštělo několika rozbitých oken. Přesto nebylo moc dobře vidět. Proto si Draco až téměř u oltáře všiml, co za ním je.

Draco se mudlovským náboženství nikdy nezaobíral. Věděl, že někteří mudlové v něco věří, že mají různá náboženství, víc o tom ale nezjišťoval. Nyní hleděl za oltář, protože tam byla ta věc, která zaujala jeho pozornost. Za obyčejným kamenným kvádrem sloužícím jako oltář stál obrovský zlatý kříž. Na kříž bylo přibito nejméně deset rozpadajících se těl Rychlostních zombie.

Draco se při tom pohledu znechuceně otřásl. Někdo sem kdysi zombie přibil, pravděpodobně ještě za jejich života. Možná na začátku invaze, možná nějací věřící mudlové, kteří chtěli usmířit své bohy a doufali, že je zbaví monster, která napadala jejich domovy.

Otrhl zrak od kříže. Nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, jak tohle místo mohlo vypadat v době, kdy zde ještě žili lidé. Kdy zde měli své domovy, vychovávali děti, milovali se...

Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem. Znak Relikvií jej vedl sem, ale co tady? Co tady měl dělat, co tady měl najít? Nebo už přišel pozdě?

Až po chvíli spočinul zrakem na kamenném oltáři, nejspíš za to mohl fakt, že se co nejvíc snažil vyhnout pohledu na rozkládající se zombie. Zamračil se. Na oltáři něco bylo. Popostoupil blíž.

Přesně ve středu oltáře byla prohlubeň. Neviděl dovnitř, zdálo se, že se mírné stáčí. Široká byla tak akorát pro jednu ruku. Draco se na oltář zamračil, v duchu proklínal Pottera. Proč tady nebyl s ním? Proč to nebyl on, kdo by musel do díry, kde bylo kdo ví co, strčit svou ruku?

Opatrně vyhrnul rukáv mikiny a ruku zasunul na okraj díry. V dítě nebylo moc prostoru pro manipulování, ruku mohl akorát strčit hlouběji a pak snad opět vyndat. Upřímně netušil, co od toho čekal. Ukrýt kámen do oltáře se přímo nabízelo, ale na druhou stranu to bylo tak zjevné, že by tam nikdo artefakt určitě neukryl. Nebo ano?

S povzdychem zasunul ruku hlouběji. Okraje díry byly hladké, celá díra se lehce stáčela, takže za chvíli Draco musel ruku složitě natáčet, aby dosáhl hlouběji.

V okamžiku, kdy měl v hlubinách oltáře ruku až po loket, dosáhl prsty na dno. Ne, nebyl to dno, něco se na něm převalovalo. Pokusil se prsty předmět uchopit. V té samé chvíli ze stěn díry něco vyjelo a v rychlém sledu mu do popíchalo ruku.

S výkřikem ruku vytáhl. Na obou stranách od lokte po dlaň se mu táhla cestička vpichů. Rány nebyly skrz ruku, ale byly dost bolestivé, navíc dost hluboké na to, aby výrazně krvácely, ne však, aby ho ohrozily na životě.

Druhou rukou, trochu otřeseně, otřel krvácející ranky. Zarazil se, když se od oltáře ozvalo slabé dunění, celý kamenný kvádr se chvěl. Plavovlasý mladík na něj zíral. Zdálo se, že... Ano, bylo tomu tak. Díra se pomalu uzavírala, něco z jejího dna vyjíždělo na povrch.

Netrvalo dlouho a na nyní hladkém oltáři se objevil předmět. Na první pohled nebylo poznat, co to je. Předmět měl nepravidelný tvar, ale byl zabalen do očividně starého plátna.

Draco shrnul rukávy mikiny a uchopil předmět. Rozbalil látku, na dlani se mu objevil tvrdý barevný kámen. Zmijozel jej uchopil mezi prsty. Kámen byl velký tak akorát do dlaně, měl tvar oboustranné pyramidy. V šeru kostelíka nebylo přesně poznat, jakou má barvu, nebyla však jednolitá.

Kámen vydával mírné teplo a něco, nějakou energii. Bylo to tak povědomé, tak blízké. Jakoby to byla část Draca, kterou až nyní objevil. Slabě se na kámen usmál. Artefakt ho naplňoval pocitem štěstí a ještě...

Zarazil se. Něco s kostelíku se pohnulo. Zabalil kámen zpátky do plátna a zastrčil bezpečně do kapsy. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, v ruce pevně sevřel pistoli. Koutkem oka zahlédl další pohyb.

Ne! to nebylo možné! Otočil sek oltáři, zíral na kříž za nim. Zombie byly mrtvé, nebo ne? Přece před chvílí na je sledoval a nežily...

Bylo to tam zase, pohyb. Nepatrný, ale byl tam. Rokládající zombie visící na kříži se pohnuly. Jen málo, ale pohyb tam byl. Draco začal couvat ke schodišti. Pohledem fixoval obrovský kříž.

Ozval se výkřik, jedna ze zombie potřásla hlavou, zlostně vykřikla. Druhá zombie visící vedle se zazmítala ve svém přibití.

Zmijozel se otočil a rozběhl se po schodišti nahoru. Doběhl do zvonice, zabouchl za sebou dveře, ale nedoufal, že udrží zombie, až se utrhnou z kříže. Právě teď neměl čas přemýšlet na tím, co se v kostele stalo, jak bylo možné, že najednou ožily. Proběhl zvonicí a vyskočil na parapet.

„Harry!"

Potter se k němu otočil. „Merline, Draco," vydechnutí. „Myslel jsem, že-" Harrymu to přišlo jako věčnost, než se Draco konečně opět objevil v okně. Zamračil se. Něco bylo špatně. Draco k němu spěšně přecházel před chátrající prkna, už se ani nezdálo, že má obavu z pádu, jako tomu bylo na cestě do zvonice.

„Musíme jít," vyhrkl Draco v okamžiku, kdy bezpečně stanul na pevné římse vedle Harryho.

Z kostelíku se ozval nelidský řev. Chlapci se po sobě vyděšeně podívali.

 **Pozn.** : Koukala jsem, jak vypadá Kámen vzkříšení dle canonu a nelíbí se mi. Takže vzhledem k tomu, že Kámen nenechávám s prstenu, tak i jeho podobu si dovolím pozměnit.

V téhle kapitole, až když jsem jí napsala, jsem si všimla takového nešvaru. Že kousek píšu z pohledu Draca v momentě, kdy tam Harry není. Možná se to občas stane, tak nějak je už beru téměř jako jednoho :-D


	106. Chapter 106

**Napříč časem –**

„Pojedu první," rozhodl Harry a zamířil k lanovce.

„Cože?"

„No, myslel jsem, že nebudeš chtít jít zase někam první a-"

„Takže tu mám radši zůstat a čelit sežrání?!"

Harry se zamračil, u Draca nikdy nevěděl na čem je, co je správná odpověď,co je správným aktem a co bude Zmijozelem odsouzeno.

„Já jdu první," oznámil Draco, obešel Harryho a vlezl do improvizované lanovky ve tvaru bedny.

„Co když spadne?" nadhodil Potter.

„Pche. Být tebou si pospíším."

Harry se s povzdechem opřel do ozubeného kola pohánějícího lanovku. Bedna spolu s Dracem se dala do pohybu. S římsy, na které Harry stál sjela bedna rychle dolů. Potter ještě zahlédl Dracův vyděšený pohled a spatřil, jak se urychleně chytil stěn bedny. Pak se lanovka zakolébala a bedna pomalu začala popojíždět vzhůru k protější střeše.

V okamžiku, kdy se bedna dotkla střechy a Draco začal opatrně vylézat, už z Harryho crčel pot. Lanovka se k němu vracela rychlejším tempem, hlavně proto, že nyní ozubená kola ovládali s Dracem oba. Bedna už byla téměř zpátky na Harryho římse, když se v okně kostelíka objevila první rychlá zombie. Rozzuřeně zařvala, když Harryho spatřila. Vyběhla na trouchnivějící prkenný můstek. Potter rychle nasedl do bedny a odrazil se od římsy. Slyšel, jak Draco zaklel, jedna proto, že zombie se rychle blížily a jedna proto, že Harryho odstrčením se mu ozubené kolo smýklo po dlani a zanechalo v ní rozšklebenou ránu.

Harry ho nevnímal, jeho smysly byly zcela zaměřené na zombie na prknech, v okně se objevila další, vyběhla na prkna. Letitý můstek jejich váhu nemohl udržet. Zombie se v záplatě třísek zhroutily k zemi mezi kupu dalších příšer.

Bedna se pomalu dala do pohybu Dracovým směrem, plavovlasý mladík nebyl žádný slaboch, ale do pohybu lanovky musel dát prakticky všechny své síly.

Harry zamračeně sledoval, kterak se rychlé zombie na zemi oklepaly a postavily se k dalšímu útoku. Zlostný výkřik stočil jeho pozornost k oknům kostelíku, kde se objevila další monstra.

Normální zombie se k nim na střechy nedostanou, ale Rychlostní zombie byla úplně jiná kategorie. Lezly po okapech, po stěnách, dostaly se prakticky všude.

Lanovka pomalu zastavila na střeše. Draco pustil ozubené kolo a sáhl po kuši. V okamžiku, kdy se Harry drápal z bedny stihl zamířit a kuší zasáhnout dvě z rychlých zombie. Bohužel se zdálo, že ostatní to jen vybudilo v jejich útoku. Další dvě přeskákaly na střechu naproti a třetí si pomalu propracovávala cestu vzhůru po domě na jehož ploché střeše stáli.

Draco opět nabil kuši, zamířil na zombie na druhé straně. Harry popadl pistoli, věděl, že zombie začínaly být příliš blízko na to, aby se daly dobře zasáhnou puškou. Plavovlasý mladík vedle něj hlasitě zaklel, když jeho střela šla mimo, spustil kuši a vzal do rukou nabitou pistoli.

„Co teď?" otočil se na Harryho.

„Musíme jít dál," odhodlaně. Na téhle střeše byli příliš na ráně a pokud se sem začnou stahovat další rychlé zombie byli by bez šance.

Draco se rozhlédl kolem. Dál, to se snadno řekne, ale kudy.

Harry ho chytil za ruku, běželi k druhému konci střechy. Konečně zahlédli nějakou cestu dál. Další prkenný můstek, nyní vedl nahoru na zavřenou bránu, která náměstí oddělovala od zbytku Ravenholmu. Z vrcholku brány vedl další prkenný můstek za ní a na další římsu.

Harry se snažil co nejrychleji a zároveň co nejopatrněji vyjít po prknech na bránu, Draca pevně držel za ruku a doufal, že když on dává pozor na cestu před nimi, tak plavovlasý mladík bude dávat pozor na cestu za nimi. Jistě, nebyl to moc fér, když na cestě vzadu byla monstra, která měl v úmyslu jim hrozně ublížit, ale kdo ví, na to mohli narazit vepředu.

Dorazili na vrchol brány, cesta dál byla dost krkolomná, ale ve stavu spěchu a útěku neměli moc čas na tím uvažovat. Naštěstí pro ně. Kdo ví, zda by tak snadno a rychle prkenný můstek seběhli, kdyby měli čas přemýšlet nad tím zda nespadnou do hlubin ulic Ravenholmu.

Do relativního bezpečí římsy, bezpečí aspoň z pohledu stability jejich útočiště, se dostali v momentě, kdy zombie dosáhly vrcholu brány. S vřískotem zamířily jejich směrem. Chlapci po nich několikrát vystřelili, vesměs marně. Zombie byly příliš nabuzené, než aby je zastrašilo pár výstřelů, nebo je zdrželo pár ran. Navíc zombie byly ve vzdálenosti příliš blízko na daleké zbraně a příliš daleko na to, aby je pistole mohly přesně zasáhnou. Zvláště ne pistole držené chlapci, kteří s nimi nikdy předtím nemuseli bojovat o holý život.

Opatrně běželi po úzké římse dál do ulice. Oba se snažili příliš nedívat dolů. Nevadila jim výška v jaké se nacházeli, ale fakt, že dole pod nimi se objevovala další monstra, který jim mohla ublížit. Zvláště ve chvíli, kdyby jejich cesta začala vést směrem dolů.

Další prkenný most vedoucí na sedlovou střechu. Sedlová střecha byla tvořena z vybledlých červených tašek, většina její plochy byla zarostlá mechem.

Chlapci ve svém běhu nedbali na stav střechy. Možná kdyby měli čas, tak by je napadlo, že střecha nevypadá právě bezpečně. I když ani pak by neměli moc na výběr. Jiná cesta nebyla. Museli přelézt přes vrchol střechy na její druhou stranu, kde snad, jak doufali, bude cesta pokračovat dál a snad nějak bezpečněji.

Draco šel nyní vpředu. Dával pozor kam šlape, tašky nevypadaly moc pevně. Navíc si všiml, že na několika místech je střecha děravá, několik tašek bylo uvolněných a několik dokonce vypadalo, že na střeše visí jen pomocí mechu.

Harry druhého chlapce následoval, nejistě se při tom otáčel, opravdu doufal, že je zombie nedohoní. Jenže jak je měli setřást? Rychlostní zombie se jich stále drželi a i když nebyli na dosah, tak byly dost blízko na to, aby se chlapci nemohli někam jen tak ukrýt.

Vyběhl na zkosenou střechu, při svém ohlížení si nevšiml čekajícího Draca. Ve spěchu do něj narazil.

„Harry," zavrčení. Plavovlasý mladík klopýtl, naštěstí se stihl chytit za nedaleký komín. Zamračeně sledoval několik uvolněných tašek, kterak s třískotem dopadlo na zem.

„Promiň, promiň," Potter se nervózně usmál. Oba se postavili, zombie ještě nebyly až u nich. Draco vytáhl kuši, několikrát vystřelil. Jedna zombie se skutálela k zemi. „Jdi!" křikl na Nebelvíra.

Harry se na okamžik zamračil. Věděl, že s pistolí je právě teď k ničemu a pušku než by vyndal a nabil, to už by zombie byly tady.

Obešel Draca jistícího se komínem a pokračoval na druhou stranu áčkové střechy. Úplně dole na okraji tašek v místě kde býval okap bylo umístěno několik prken vedoucích do otevřeného okna domu na druhé straně uličky. To zjevení v Harrym probudilo úlevu, konečně nebudou muset lézt po střechách a římsách a snad to pro ně bude aspoň na okamžik představovat jakés takés bezpečí. A třeba se jim v domě podaří zombie setřást, když už ne zneškodnit.

Ve svém nadšení přehlédl uvolněnou tašku a plnou vahou na ní došlápl. Taška mu po mechu ujela zpod nohy, spolu s ní se spustilo několik dalších tašek nad Harrym. Potter zakolísal. V příštím momentě jej padající tašky strhly sebou. Vykřikl.

„Harry!" Draco se otočil v okamžiku, kdy padající Nebelvír dosáhl okraje střechy. Harry se v poslední chvíli zachytil okraje tašek, uvolněné tašky se mezitím roztříštily na ulici pod ním.

Draco odstrčil kuši a urychleně se rozeběhl Harryho směrem.

„Ne, počkej," Potter jej zastavil v obavě, aby Draco ve svém spěchu taky neuklouzl.

Zmijozel se zamračil, opatrně našlapoval, pohledem těkal mezi zrádnou střechou a Harrym visícím na okraji.

Harry zděšeně zasykl, když cítil, kterak mu zpod prstů vykluzují tašky jichž se držel. Poplašeně se zadíval na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík byl ve tváři bledý, vyděšený. „Harry..."

Okraj střechy se uvolnil. Harry ani nestihl vykřiknout, prsty ztratily pevnou oporu, najednou už se ničeho nedržel. Padal.

„Harry!"

Nebelvír ještě stihl vidět Draca, kterak ser vyděšeně naklání na okraji střechy, pak přišla bolest a pak už nebylo nic.

-HPT-

„Harry..."

K Potterovi se pomalu vracelo vědomí. Nejdřív to bylo jakoby se vynořoval zpod mraku, všechno bylo v oparu, mlhavé, tiché. Pak začal cítit bolest. Nejdřív se zdálo, že je v celém těle, nakonec se usadila jen v zadní části hlavy.

„Harry..."

Někdo ho volal, tím si byl jistý. Ale nechtěl aby ho někdo volal. I když teď byl ve světě bolesti, tak mu bylo jasné, že když se zcela probudí, bude to horší. Nechtěl nic řešit, ještě chvíli...

„Harry!"

Otevřel oči. Těsně nad sebou viděl Dracovy stříbrné oči. Ustaraný výraz nahradila úleva. „Konečně," zamumlal Zmijozel.

Potter se pokusil posadit. Zaúpěl, rukama sevřel hlavu, měl pocit, že se mu každým okamžikem musí rozskočit.

„Bolí to? Na, vypí tohle," Draco k němu natáhl ruku s hrnečkem naplněným zelenou tekutinou.

„He?" Harry několikrát zamrkal. Zamračeně vzal hrneček do rukou, zlehka se napil. Tekutina vypadala odporně, jedovatě, ale nechutnala špatně. Bolest pomalu ustupovala, zůstala jen tupá připomínka zranění.

„Co se stal- Kde to jsme?" Harry se zmateně rozhlédl kolem. Nebyli na ulici kam dopad a nejspíš nebyli ani v některém z blízkých domů. Kam Harry mohl vidět, kolem nebyly žádné budovy. Viděl vysokou zeď a několik přístřešků. A pak dál cestu a skály. Kde to byli?

„Uh..."

„Draco?"

„Našel nás," plavovlasý mladík ztišil hlas. „Když jsi spadl, chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se dostal dolů a zombie se blížily a nemohl jsem dělat nic a... Téměř nás dostaly a myslel jsem, že už jsi mrtvý!"

„Draco-"

„Ne, je to..." Zmijozel na okamžik zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl. „Přišel odnikud, zabil zombie a vzal nás do bezpečí."

„Ale kdo?"

„Otec Grigori," Draco kývl hlavou k jednomu z přístřešků. Až teď tam Harry zaznamenal pohyb.

„Vaří," ušklíbl se Zmijozel. „Ne moc dobře, ale dá se to jíst."

„Uhm... Draco," opatrně. Jak dlouho tady byli, když Draco už stihl ochutnat mužovo jídlo.

„Spal si dva dny," zamračeně.

„Oh."

Zmiňovaný muž si všiml, že je Harry vzhůru a vykročil jejich směrem. Nebyl vysoký, spíš Harryho výšky, i když za to možná mohl fakt, že chodil přihrbený. Byl plešatý, ale tváře měl zarostlé neudržovaným tmavým vousem. Na sobě měl tmavě šedé kalhoty se stejně obyčejnou košilí, přes košili měl zdobené, ale očividně časem zašlé, sako. Zřetelným znakem byl sněhobílý kolárek a zlatý kříž na stejně zlatém výrazném řetězu visící kolem krku.

„Otec Grigori," Harry si vybavil Regulův zápisek o tomto muži. Očividně byl jedinou kladnou postavou trvale žijící v Ravenholmu.

„Pan Potter," zářivě se na něj usmál kněz. „Je potěšující vidět vás vzhůru. Draco, chlapče, proč nedojdeš pro něco k jídlu."

Draco se na otce Grigoriho zamračil. Přesto jeho žádost nijak nekomentoval, otočil e a odešel k přístřešku s jídlem. Kněz ho s mírným úsměvem pozoroval. Pak se otočil k Harrymu. „Měl strach, víš."

„Jo, no..." Harry znejistěl. Jistěže měl Draco strach. Byl na cizím nebezpečné místě a v momentě, kdy Harry byl v bezvědomí, tak byl Draco zcela sám. Odkázán jen na člověka, kterého právě potkal a který měl kdoví jaké úmysly.

„Bál se o tebe," dodal Grigori, jakoby snad četl chlapcovi myšlenky.

„Oh."

„Určitě by ti to nepřiznal, ale byl zoufalý. Za ty dva dny ztratil mnoho slz."

„Cože?" Draco plakal? To si nějak neuměl představit.

Otec Grigori si smutně povzdechl. „Znal jsem chlapce jako je on. Tvrdé navenek, ale uvnitř toužící po lásce, po něze. Někteří z těch chlapců nikdy nenašli nikoho, kdo by byl schopný a hlavně ochotný vidět za jejich sarkasmus, za jejich hranou nenávist a opovrhování."

„Proč mi to říkáte?" zmateně. Právě se probudil a nic mu pořádně nedávalo smysl.

„Jen tak..." s úsměvem pokrčil rameny. „Jen aby sis to pamatoval. Draco je v něčem... Výjimečný. Připomíná mi jiného chlapce, který tudy kdysi šel. Stejně tvrdého, stejně výjimečného a stejně toužícího po jediném, po někom kdo by jej miloval a koho by konečně mohl milovat on..."

„Mluvíte o Regulovi?" Harry se prozatím rozhodl ignorovat tu část o Dracovi. On přece věděl, že Draco je milující, že umí být něžný a skvělý, když chce. Navíc na přemýšlení o Dracovi bude ještě čas až se dostanou zpátky do svého světa.

„Regulus, ano, znal jsem ho," zasněně. „On a Gordon mi nedělali společnost moc dlouho. Nevíš zda se vrátil do svého světa? Varoval jsem ho před tímhle, před Wastelandem, před Gordonem," zamračeně. „Nezdálo se, že by mě bral moc vážně."

„Jo, vrátil se..."

„Doufám, že v pořádku. Tenhle svět," odmlčel se. „Může lidi poznamenat. Možná i proto zůstávám hlavně v Ravenholmu. Je to temné místo, ale vím, co od něj mohu čekat. Svět tam venku, „Grigori mávl rukou směrem ke skalám, „je prohnilý. Změní člověka, změní jeho nitro, celou jeho podstatu. Je to zákeřné, navenek vypadají jako lidé, ale uvnitř. Uvnitř není nic, jen temnota..."

„Hej, dost řečí," zavrčel Draco, který se právě vrátil s miskou jakési kaše, kterou podal Harrymu. „Právě se probudil, nepotřebuje vaše žvásty."

„Jistě," kněz se pousmál. „Měl bych jít na obhlídku," vstal a uchopil brokovnici. „Předpokládám, že teď, když jsi vzhůru se budete chtít brzo vydat na cestu," jeho tón jasně hovořil o tom, jak moc nesouhlasí s tím, aby se někam vydávali.

Draco Harryho okamžik pozoroval. „Ne," řekl nakonec, „ne hned. Až se Harry trochu vzpamatuje."

„Jsem v pohodě."

„Jistě," ušklíbnutí. Pak se Draco opět otočil ke knězi. „Ještě tu je pár věcí, které si musíme ujasnit, takže dřív než zítra, spíš za pár dní, nevyrazíme," rozhodně.

Grigori se na plavovlasého chlapce usmál. „Skvělé, každá společnost, se kterou mohu prohodit pár slovo je ceněná."


	107. Chapter 107

**Napříč časem –**

Harry ani netušil, kdy po jídle opět usnul. Když otevřel oči právě svítalo. Mezi skalami bylo krásně vidět vycházející slunce. Nejspíš stejně jako ve zbytku Ravenholmu brzo zmizí v šedi zdejších dní. Draco seděl kousek od něj, zachmuřeným pohledem sledoval východ slunce, zdálo se, že nad něčím usilovně přemýšlí.

Harry chvíli pozoroval partnerovu postavu. Za těch pár dní, co byli v místě kde žil otec Grigori, se zdálo, že Draco opět zhubl. A spal vůbec? Tmavé kruhy pod jeho očima o tom moc nevypovídaly. Plavovlasý mladík v ranním chladu seděl jen v tílku, Potter tak mohl vidět nové jizvy na jeho těle. Kdy se to stalo? Zamračil se. Ve spěšném útěku od kostelíku neměl čas zjistit, jestli byl Draco v pořádku a uvnitř se mu nic nestalo.

„Harry..." Zmijozel se k němu otočil.

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne. Jen..." povzdychnutí. „Našel jsem kámen. Relikvii," slabý úsměv.

„Oh." Dobře, na to možná na chvíli zapomněl.

„Jo," Draco sáhl do kapsy, vyndal v plátnu zabalený artefakt. Potter se po kameni natáhl, Draco s rukou ucukl. Nebelvír se na druhého chlapce zamračil.

„Uhm..." Draco znejistěl.

„Můžu se na něj povídat?"

„Není to tak, že bych ti ho nechtěl dát, jen..."

„Jen co?" zmateně.

„Když si spal, otestoval jsem takovou teorii."

„Nechápu," zamračeně.

„Když jsem kámen našel, dotkl se ho, bylo to jako... Nevím jak to popsat, ten pocit byl... Intenzivní. A když si byl v bezvědomí, zkusil jsem dát ho k tobě..."

„A?"

„Nevzbudilo tě to, jak jsem doufal. Ale..."

„Co?"

„Když jsem se ho dotýkali oba, bylo to, jakoby mi dal nějakou vizi, nebo tak něco. Myslím... Myslím, že tohle místo," Draco mávl rukou kolem zahrnujíce Ravenholm. „Myslím, že vzniklo kvůli Relikvii."

Harry se zamračil. Měl takový dojem, že se mu zdál sen zahrnující kámen vzkříšení a Ravenholm. Jen si tím nebyl úplně jistý, moc si to nevybavoval.

„Tak to zkusíme."

„Ne!" Draco vypadal zděšeně. „Ne, dokud jsem tady," trochu klidněji. „Nechci to znovu vidět."

„Drac-"

„Řekl jsem, že ne!"

„I kdyby ti dotek kamene dal nějakou vizi, nejspíš to byla jednorázová záležitost. A nejspíš to byla jen náhoda."

„V mé rodině není žádný vidoucí," zamračeně.

„Hm. Draco, možná tohle místo-"

„Neblázním."

„To jsem neřekl, ale přemýšlej o tom. Není možné, aby město vzniklo kvůli relikvii."

„Ne kvůli. Tohle místo tady už bylo. Ale pak sem přišli ukrýt kámen a pak přišli paraziti a zombie a teď chrání kámen. Možná ne všechny, většina z nich tu jen je a útočí na všechno, ale ty rychlé, ty určitě jdou po kameni."

„Draco, to je-"

„Viděl jsem to!"

„Dobře, i když nějak-"

„My vlastně nevíme, kdo sem kámen ukryl, že? Víme, že Neviditelný plášť zůstal v tvé rodové linii, že hůlku měl za úkol skrýt Weasley, ale pak? O kameni nevíme téměř nic. Mohl ho ukrýt někdo mocný, kdo sem účelně přilákal zombie."

„Draco, i kdyby, tak co? Nemůžeme s tím nic udělat. A třeba když kámen odneseme, tak zombie odejdou, jestli se zde drží kvůli tomu."

Draco se dál mračil.

„Stejně si myslím, že to je jen náhoda. Do a z Ravenholmu očividně moc cest nevede, takže je logické, že tady zombie uvízly."

„Tebe to neznepokojuje?"

„Co?" Harry byl zmatený.

„Že třeba kvůli nám tohle město-"

„Kvůli nám určitě ne, my jsme sem kámen nedali," zamračeně.

„Ne, ale jsem toho součástí a Ravenholm... Býval městem, kde žili lidi, kde..." Draco zmlkl. Vadila mu představa, že jen proto, aby někdo ukryl vzácnou Relikvii zničil životy všech lidí ve městě.

„Pamatuji na dobu, kdy tohle město žilo," ozval se za Harrym stojící otec Grigori. Potter lehce nadskočil, vůbec o jeho přítomnosti nevěděl.

„Vážně? Vidíš, Draco, kámen tady musel být daleko dřív a-"

„Čas tady a u nás běží jinak," zachmuřeně. „Sám si říkal, že Regula jsme mohli minout jen o pár dní, takže," pokrčení rameny. „U nás mohly uběhnout stovky let a tady jen pár."

„Vlastně s Regulusem jste se minuly téměř o rok," pousmál se otec Grigori, „pamatuji si ho velice dobře, není totiž moc časté, abych měl návštěvníky."

„A zombie, kdy se sem dostaly?"

„To už bylo dávno, byl jsem krátce po vysvěcení a teprve jsem začínal. Zdejší kněz zemřel a město bylo dlouho bez vedení k víře. Pak jsem přišel já a sotva jsem se stihl pořádně rozkoukat a přivést lidi zpátky do kostela, tak se to stalo," zasmušile. „Nejdřív jsem nevěděli, co se děje. Pak přišel on-"

„On? Kdo?"

„Nevím kdo byl doopravdy, byla kolem něj temná aura. Bylo to jako, uhm, Regulus mi vyprávěl, že ve vašem světě máte jakýsi druh magie? Dobrá, tak tohle možná bylo takové. Temné, zlověstné. V první chvíli jsem si myslel, že přišel sám ďábel."

„A kdo-"

„Řekl, že se jmenuje Hewelell, nevypadal o moc starší než já v té době, ale jeho oči... Ty oči musely vidět mnoho let, možná bych řekl i století..."

„Hewelell?"

„Ano, určitě, na jména mám paměť."

Draco s Harrym se po sobě podívali. Bylo to možné? Mohl sem kdysi před mnoha stoletími přijít Necromancer, který se později stal mentorem mladého Blacka? Bylo možné, že právě proto trval na tom, že Regulus musí vykonat cestu do Wastelandu, aby viděl, místo, kde je ukryt Kámen vzkříšení? Koneckonců Regulus pro to, aby jeho nitro potemnělo, mohl jít na jakékoliv prokleté místo, nemusel to být konkrétně Wasteland.

„A ukryl kámen?" zajímal se Draco.

„Kámen? Uhm, jo, něco přinesl, v té době jsem se o to moc nezajímal," zamračil se kněz. „To už tady byly parazité a z lidí se začaly stávat zombie, ale něco... Uhm, nevím, Ravenholm jsem od té doby opustil jen párkrát a vím, že zombie jsou i jinde a jsou tam i jiné typy, děsivější typy. Ale zdejší zombie, ty rychlé z nich, chovají se jinak než jinde."

„Střeží kámen," rozhodně řekl Zmijozel.

„Ano," zamyšleně. „Je to možné. Nejvíc jsou právě kolem starého kostela."

„To je přece-" začal Harry.

„Ne, Harry. Je to možné. Pokud kámen ukryl Necromancer, tak klidně mohl ovlivnit zombie, aby je relikvie lákala. Nemusí ho střežit záměrně, ale..." pokrčil rameny.

„Jenže magie tady nefunguje, jak by to udělal."

„Třeba necromancie jo."

Harry se zamyslel. Vzpomněl si, že Hewelell měl být Necromancerem od devátého století, pokud Kámen ukryl až o sedm století později, bylo možné, že jeho necromancie byla natolik rozvinutá, že mohl mít vliv i na tomhle místě.

Draco dál zasmušile seděl.

„Draco-"

„Já vím, já vím, jen..." s pozdychem se postavil.

„Dra-"

„Ne, já... Potřebuju chvíli."

Harry ho nechápavě sledoval odcházet. Postavil se s jasným úmyslem partnera následovat.

„Nech ho," zarazil jej otec Grigori.

„Ale já-"

„Potřebuje čas všechno vstřebat."

„Co?"

„Tohle místo, mění lidi. Celý náš svět. Nepochybuji, že podobný vliv by měl i váš svět na lidi odsud."

Harry se dál mračil. Jemu nepřišlo, že by ho místo nějak měnilo. Jistě, bylo to děsivé místo, prokleté místo, ale...

„Mladý Draco je jiný než ty. Je hodně podobný Regulovi, až mě to děsí. Regulus neměl dobrý osud, viď?"

„Uhm..."

„Něco z toho, jak se tváříš, když se o něm zmíním hovoří jasně," smutný úsměv.

„My úplně nevíme jak Regulus dopadl, nebo jestli ještě žije," upřímně.

„Ale to co víš nebylo dobré."

„Ne, moc ne."

„Hm... Snad Dracův osud bude lepší. Koneckonců, má po svém boku tebe, tak by to mohlo být lepší, nemyslíš?"

„Snad... Stále nechápu, proč by se Draco choval, tak-"

„Asi mu dochází různé věci. Stává se to pro něj skutečnější," pokrčil rameny kněz.

Potter se na muže zamračil. Měl takový dojem, že zatímco spal, tak se ještě něco stalo. Jenže co? Možná Draco s otcem Grigorim probírali některé věci a třeba mladý Zmijozel sám v sobě k něčemu došel, co jej teď užíralo. Harry věděl, že s něčím Dracovi pomoc nemohl, že si to druhý chlapec musel vyřešit sám v sobě. To ale neznamenalo, že nechtěl, chtěl Dracovi pomoc, chtěl víc na sebe cokoliv, co jej tížilo.

Napadlo ho, že je trochu paradoxní, že z nich je to právě Draco, koho tíží osud lidí z Ravenholmu. Možná za to mohl fakt, že zatímco on byl poslední dny v slastném bezvědomí, Draco neměl nic jiného na práci, než kolem dokola probírat nastalou situaci. Třeba Harryho fakta taky doženou. Snad se to stane až budou zpátky doma, protože pak nebude mít potřebu se situací města nic dělat. Nebo i kdyby tu potřebu měl, tak mu bude k ničemu, daleko od Ravenholmu...

-HPT-

S otcem Grigorim zůstali ještě několik dní. Dracova nálada se mezitím lehce zlepšila, i když se stále zdálo, že jej tíží to, co se městu stalo. Harry doufal, že až se vrátí do svého světa, tak to bude lepší. Nebylo to pěkné, ale doufal, že Draco pak osud Ravenholmu a jeho obyvatel pustí z hlavy. Pottera okolnosti vzniku prokletého města stále příliš netrápili. Zranění, únava a rekonvalescence mu zabíraly veškerý čas a braly všechnu energii.

Pomalu se ale začal cítit psychicky a hlavně fyzicky docela dobře. Jeho tělo se po pádu ze střechy dalo až podezřele rychle dohromady. Možná tenhle svět nebyl tak magie prostý, jak si každý myslel. Možná v nich nějaká jejich magie zůstala a jejich jádro pracovalo aspoň na rychlejším uzdravování, když už neumožňovalo posílat magii do světa. Nebo zelený lektvar, který mu Grigori dával byl účinnější než cokoliv, co by bylo možné nalézt v jejich světě.

„Měli bychom vyrazit na cestu," začal Draco.

„Jo."

„Mluvil jsme o tom s otcem Grigorim a on slíbil, že nás doprovodí přes hřbitov k bráně," pokračoval Draco. Harry se slabě zamračil, on většinu času u kněze strávil spaním a nabíráním sil. Draco, jak se zdálo, strávil většinu času mluvením s knězem. Od kdy byl plavovlasý mladík tak společenský? Harry už si ale za tu chvíli, co s Dracem byli spolu, všiml, že jsou typy lidí, kteří si s Dracem rozumí a které mladý Zmijozel bere na milost.

„Přes hřbitov? Stejnou cestou jako šel Regulus?" napadlo Harryho. Poslední dny o mladém Blackovi zase dost přemýšlel. V téhle realitě to byl rok od Regulovi návštěvy, kdyby tady byl, byl by tedy mladší než oni. Harry k němu v té chvíli opět pociťoval jakési opatrovnické city. Občas mu přišlo, že od chvíle, kdy začal číst deník bere Regula spíš jako mladšího bratra. Věděl, že až, nebo spíš když, se s Regulem potkají, tak druhý muž bude starší, opravdu doufal, že pak se nějaké bratrské city víc probudí v Siriusovi. Ať už se od té doby s Regulem dělo cokoliv, určitě si zasloužil mít ve svém životě nějakou ochranitelskou postavu.

„Měl bys vypít ten poslední lektvar. Nebo, uhm..." Draco zamyšleně sledoval, kterak Harry upíjí zelenou tekutinu.

„Za hřbitovem by měl být důl, nebo tak něco a tam prý nejsou zombie jen parazité," pokračoval Draco, „A pak někde dál za dolem jsou jeskyně a kanály, kterýma musíme proplavat."

„Proplavat?" nejistě. No, to bude ještě zajímavé.

„Jo," plavovlasý mladík si nevšímal jeho znepokojení. „Podle otce Grigoriho by tam neměli být zombie ani parazití, ale je prý možné, že narazíme na antliony, nebo tak nějak to říkal. Ale spíš ne, prý žijí až dál za městem."

„Antlioni, hm."

„Jo, nějaký druh brouka. Mám takový dojem, že ten zelený lektvar, co tady běžně mají je z nich."

„Jak to myslíš z nic?" Harry znechuceně pozoroval zbytečně zelené tekutiny na dně hrnku.

„No jako jejich výpotek."

„Cože?!"

„Výpotek není to správné slovo, je to extrakt," zasáhl kněz, který je dosud jen poslouchal a chystal zbraně na cestu. Už chlapec stihl zásobit municí. Včera dokonce na nějakou dobu zmizel, aby opatřil Dracovi střely do kuše.

„Extrakt?" opatrně.

„Jo, stručně řečeno je to z rozdrceného housenkovitého stádia antliona," usmál se Grigori.

Harry se znechuceně otřásl. Jistě, v jeho světě se taky dělali lektvary z různých pochybných a nechutných přísad. Ale bylo to povařené a magicky se to přeměnilo na něco efektivního. Tady měl pocit, že je to přesně to, co kněz řekl, rozmačkaná housenka.

„Dobře," otec zatleskal. „Rozloučím se s vámi teď, na hřbitově na to nebude moc času. Harry," otočil se k zelenookému chlapci. „Přemýšlej o tom, co jsem ti řekl-"

„Co jste mu řekl?" zamračil se Draco. Kněz se jen pousmál. Potter přikývl. Nebyl si úplně jistý o čem právě teď mluví, ale zpátky doma určitě bude postupně probírat celou jejich cestu Ravenholmem a přemýšlet o všem. Takže ke slovům otce Grigoriho se jistě dostane.

Kněz k Harrymu natáhl ruku. Harry si s ním potřásl. Otec Grigori jej trochu mátl, někdy z něj měl nepříjemná pocit a někdy z něj cítil jakési teplo domoviny.

„Draco, chlapče," kněz se otočil k plavovlasému chlapci, „budeš mi opravdu chybět. Dávej na sebe pozor a nebraň se temnotě uvnitř sebe," s tím nespokojeného chlapce objal. Mladý Zmijozel mu za ty dny opravdu přirostl k srdci. Snad ještě víc než kdysi Gordon Freeman s mladičkým Regulem.

„Dobrá, dobrá, dost sentimentality," rozhodl kněz. Vykročil směrem k cestě mezi skalami. „Doufám, že jste nabrali dost sil, až k portálu si nejspíš moc neodpočinete."

Harry si vyměnil pohled s Dracem. Za ty dny, které strávili v péči kněze téměř zapomněli na hrůzy kterými prošli a které je ještě čekaly. Ne, zapomněli bylo špatné slovo. Spíš se to zdálo tak neuvěřitelné a bylo těžké se na to opět naladit.


	108. Chapter 108

**Pozn**. **: Dnes trochu delší, takže další bude nejspíš až po víkendu...**

-HPT-

V závěsu za otcem Grigorim se rozeběhli cestou mezi skalama. Už z dálky slyšeli blížící se řev. Byl to Harry, kdo si jako první všiml pochybu na vrcholku skal. Rychlostní zombie. Přeskakovala po vrcholku skal a neomylně se blížila k jejich skupince. Vzápětí si jí všiml otec Grigori, to když zombie zlostně zařvala. Aniž by se zastavil přesně zamířil a vystřelil. Zombie se zřítila k zemi kousek za nimi. Harry se ani nemusel otáčet, aby mu bylo jasné, že střela z brokovnice na tu dálku zombie nemohla zabít a pád nebyl tak krkolomný, aby to nenávistného tvora výrazně zpomalilo.

„Jděte!" křikl otec Grigori, zastavil se přes plotem přes který vedla dlouhá prkna. Draco se nezastavil, přeběhl kolem kněze a po prknech na vrchol plotu, na druhou stranu musel přeskočit. Harry ho následoval. Kněz mezitím poklekl a několika přesnýma ranama zombie zneškodnil.

Potter přeskočil za Dracem, který stál o kousek dál a nejistě, ostražitě se rozhlížel kolem. Kněz přelezl za nimi. „Tady musíme opatrně, rychlé zombie sem nechodí, ale ostatní... Hřbitov je pro ně velkým lákadlem."

Chlapci pevněji sevřeli pistole. Až teď si všimli, že v okamžiku vstupu na hřbitov okolní svět opět potemněl. Jakoby na tomhle konkrétním místě panovala neustálá noc.

„Musíme projít celým hřbitovem až k bráně. Ta je zavřená, ale zvednu jí pro vás," pousmál se kněz, „pak musíte pospíchat skrz bránu, její zvuk zombie vybuzuje."

„Jasný..."

„A na druhé straně máte čas na oddych, paraziti v domě nejsou, to až v dolech. Párkrát jsem tou cestou šel, nemám jí rád," zamračení. „Ale vy se k portálu jinudy nedostanete."

„Hm."

Kněz vykročil do útrob hřbitova. Chlapci jej v tichosti následovali.

Dostali se skoro až do poloviny své cesty přes hřbitov, když v temnotě nalevo a trochu za sebou zaslechli zašátrání.

„Jdeme," popohnal je otec Grigori.

Draco se zamračil směrem odkud zaslechli zvuk. Už se opravdu těšil zpátky do svého světa, kde jedinou hrozbou byl Temný pán a jeho smrtijedi. Tohle místo bylo o tolik horší než cokoliv, co jim jejich svět mohl připravit. Doufal, že se všichni mýlí a to, co se tomuhle svět ustalo se k jejich planetě neblíží.

„Draco..." Harry jej jemně uchopil za paži. „Musíme jít." I on očima těkal v temnotě. Nic nebylo vidět, ale cosi se mezi náhrobky plížilo.

Otec Grigori vystřelil. „Chlapci!"

Rozeběhli se jeho směrem. V okamžiku, kdy stanuli vedle kněze, střelil starší muž do jednoho z kolem stojících sudů. Sud vybuchl, chlapce lehce ožehl žár s narůstajícího ohně. Světlo ozářilo okolní svět. Harry zalapal po dechu. Hřbitov byl posetý zombie. Některé si jich do teď nevšímaly, ale většina se k nim nenápadně kradla.

Potter pevně sevřel pistoli, několikrát vystřelil na nejbližší zombie. Nebyl čas na pořádné míření, za chvíli stříleli téměř naslepo. Rozeběhli se za knězem, který po paměti postupoval vpřed a cestou účelně likvidoval všechno, co se jim postavilo do cesty.

Další sud, které nejspíš právě otec Grigori po hřbitově rozmístil, vybuchl. Spolu s ním vzplanulo několik nejblíže stojících zombie. Tvorové se kroutili v agónií, vydávali nelidské skřeky, umírali. Harry se při tom zvuku otřásl. Co když v poslední chvíli jejich života se opět probudilo jejich lidské já? Ne, nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, kolik z člověka v zombie zůstalo. Nechtěl si připadat jako vrah.

Doběhli na konec hřbitova. Zmateně se rozhlíželi kolem. Před nimi byla vysoká železná brána s ostrým kotoučem ostnatého drátu na vrchu.

„Pustím vás," prohlásil za nimi otec Grigori. Až teď si všimli kam zmizel. V temnotě a vzdálenějším ohni z výbuchů se jak Harry tak Draco hůře orientovali.

Kněz stál v koutě hřbitova obklopen ze tří stran vysokou cihlovou zdí. Ve středu zdí bylo velké kolo, nepochybně mechanické a jak vzápětí zjistili, bylo to právě toto kolo, které otevíralo bránu na druhou stranu.

Otec Grigori se do kola opřel, brokovnici měl přitom položenou na zemi u nohou. Harry vystřelil na blížící se zombie.

„Jdeme," Draco jej chytil za ruku a táhl ke zvedající se bráně. V přikrčení proběhli bránou, kterou za nimi otec Grigori hned spustil.

„Jděte," mávl na ně, v rukou opět dřímal brokovnici.

„Ale co-"

„Jděte, já budu v pořádku," úsměv. Draco se zamračil. Nelíbila se mu představa, že by kněze měli nechat na pospas hromadě zombie.

„Draco, chlapče, jděte. Přes bránu se nedostanou, ale když vás tam uvidí stát mohly by se o to snažit a bránu poškodit."

Plavovlasý mladík si povzdechl.

„Dobře, fajn..."

Vešli do domu těsně u brány, jinou možnost ani neměli. Dům vypadal zchátrale a zlověstně. Prošli několika dveřmi, za sebou ještě okamžik slyšeli výstřely a zvuky umírajících příšer.

Dům neměl žádný východ, jediná cesta vedla do větší místnosti s dírou ve středu.

„Co to-" Harry se zamračeně rozhlížel kolem.

„Přece jsme věděli, že cesta dál vede do dolů..." Draco přistoupil k díře. Neviděl na dno, což vypovídalo o jediném, dno bylo daleko v hlubinách.

„Jo..." zamračeně k partnerovi přistoupil. Jistěže věděl, že dál se půjde dolů. Regulus o tom koneckonců psal. Harry přeci jen až do teď choval malou naději, že cesta povede jinudy než kudy byl nucený jít Regulus. Že třeba za ten rok to někdo vylepšil. A pak, Regulus v době psaní o Ravenholmu byl ještě mladíček, mohl hrůzu sestupu zveličovat.

Jak však Harry nahlížel do hlubin, v duchu Regula proklínal, v deníku cestu dost podhodnotil.

Šachta byla kruhovitého tvaru, po jejím obvodu byla konstrukce z dřevěných hranatých trámů. Konstrukce se jen v okrajích a některých spojích dotýkala stěn skály do které díra sestupovala. Nad dírou konstrukce pokračovala až ke stropu místnosti, kde byla nejspíš ukotvená.

Draco se zkusmo opřel do jednoho vodorovného trámu nad otvorem. Dřevo zapraskalo. Harry se zamračil, zatlačil na trám vedle Dracovy ruky. Trám praskl, odlétlo z něj několik třísek a zmizelo v útrobách díry.

„No," nespokojeně. „Jinou cestu nemáme," komentoval Harry.

Draco si povzdechl.

„Musíme to vidět pozitivně," pokračoval Potter, i když sám měl co dělat, aby na situaci viděl něco kladného.

„Třeba?"

„No, ještě kousek a budeme u portálu a pak doma," slabý úsměv.

„Jo," Draco se pousmál. To byla pravda. Snad je cestou nic nezdrží. Snad nespadnou, snad... Bylo by hloupé vážně se zranit těsně před koncem.

„Dobře, tak půjdu za tebou a-"

„Cože?" Draco na něj nechápavě pohlédl.

„No chtěl si jít první, tak-"

„Ne teď!"

Harry se zamračil.

„Co když na mě spadneš a-"

„Draco," pohoršeně.

„Co? Nebelvíři jsou od přírody nešikovní, je logické předpokládat, že můžeš spadnout."

„Draco!"

Plavovlasý mladík se zamračil. „Co?"

„Přece jsme se domluvili, že na mě nebudeš zlý."

„Co?" nechápavě.

„Tohle, TOHLE je zlé! Nemáš být zlý, sarkastický ani prvoplánovitě sobecký."

„Nechci jít první," mumlání.

Potter si povzdechl.

„Navíc," pokračoval Draco, „sám si řekl, že jsem lehčí, takže kdybych spadl, pomůžeš spíš ty mě, než kdybych měl já chytat tebe."

„Jo, jasně," zamračeně. „Když já spadnu, tak mě nikdo nechytí. Víš o tom, že to já mám přemoci Voldemorta, že jo? Když spadnu, tak-"

„Tak se najde jiný trouba, co tomu bude věřit," mávl rukou Zmijozel.

„Draco!"

„Jo, jo, jasně, nemám být zlý. Měl jsem za to, že to se vztahovalo jen na náš svět a na doby, kdy nejsem pod tlakem a je kolem někdo jiný na kom si můžu vybít frustraci."

„Fajn," rezignoval Potter. „Půjdu první." Odhodlaně seskočil na první vodorovný trám jen pár centimetrů pod úrovní podlahy. Několikrát na něm poposkočil. „Vypadá to stabilně."

„Hm..."

„Ale radši bychom neměli být dva na jednom trámu," zastavil rukou Draca, který se blížil k seskoku. Zmijozel protočil oči, jestli to s nima mělo spadnout, tak to spadne.

Potter mezitím opatrně postupoval dál. Některé trámy byly zcela vodorovné, ale místy museli obezřetně postupovat po šikmém dřevě a přitom se opatrně přidržovat trámu po stranách nebo kamenných stěn díry.

Draco během sestupu několikrát zaklel, Harry postupně přestal vnímat, jak mladý Zmijozel postupně proklel všechny významné magické myslitele i mocné démony.

„Harry..."

„Co?" Potter se rozhlížel po nejbližší vhodné cestě, v některých místech byly trámy dost daleko od sebe.

„Uhm... Mohl by ses vrátit?"

„Co?" zmateně.

„Pottere!"

„No co?" Harry se otočil Dracovým směrem. Plavovlasý mladík stál o dva metry výš, jednou rukou se držel kolmého trámu a druhou se snažil vyprostit zaseklou nohu. Pravá noha mu až po kotník zapadla mezi dřevěný trám, na kterém stál a skalnatou stěnu.

Potter se na Draca lehce zamračil. Popostoupil na vlastním trámu o něco výše. Ani jeden z nich nebyl natolik fyzicky zdatný, aby zvládli případný výstup nahoru. Harry tak nyní jen tak tak dosáhl na podrážku Dracovy boty.

„Tak jo, zatlačím tě..."

„Počkej, počkej, au!"

„Draco, snažím se-"

„Jo, sakra!"

„Možná, kdyby sis sundal botu, tak-"

„Nepolezu dál bez boty!" rozhodně. „Zatlač."

Harry se zamračil, přesto se jednou rukou jistil a druhou se zespodu snažil uvolnit Dracovu zaklíněnou nohu.

„Možná bychom měli..." Potter chtěl ještě dodat 'počkat', přeci jen viděl Dracův bolestivý výraz, když se snažili silou nohu uvolnit. V tom samém okamžiku Draco kotník vyprostil.

„V pohodě?"

„Jo," zašklebil se plavovlasý mladík.

Vzápětí se nad nimi ozval hluk. Znělo to jako praskání, hučení. Kolem nich do hlubin díry spadlo několik kamínků.

„Co to sakra-"

„Měli bychom jít!" Harry pohlédl vzhůru. Ať už se nahoře dělo cokoliv, bezpečnější to pro ně bude dole. „Draco, rychle!"

Hluk nad nimi zesílil. Těsně kolem Harryho tváře proletělo několik větších kamenů.

Zrychlili sestup. Už viděli dno jeskyně kam šachta směřovala, kolem nich proletělo několik rozbitých trámů.

„Harry," zoufale. Draco se opravdu snažil nedívat se nahoru. Nechtěl vědět, jestli za nimi něco leze, nebo se právě teď celá soustava rozhodla se rozpadnout.

„Už tam skoro jsme," odhodlaně. „Oh," zarazil se na spodním trámu. Na dno jeskyně to bylo ještě několik metrů. Draco skočil na trám vedle něj, dřevo zaskřípalo.

Trámy nikam dál nepokračovaly, na okamžik se zdálo, že uvízli na mrtvém bodě.

Pod nimi ve velké jeskyni bylo několik domků, domky stály ve výšce nad zemí upevněné na sloupech. Jednotlivé domy byly spojené železnými můstky, ze kterých občas vedlo stejné železné schodiště k zemi. Uprostřed jeskyně byla stará rezavá železnice. A na druhé straně mohli vidět železné schodiště a na vrcholu další z železných mostů, nevypadalo to, že někam vede. Harry si matně vybavoval Regulův deník. Psal v něm něco o ostnatém plotu za který se museli dostat.

„Budeme muset skočit," poznamenal Draco.

„Co?" Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Ještě před chvíli měl Draco obavy a teď navrhuje skočit z výšky, která je minimálně vážně zmrzačí.

„Ne dolu," Draco protočil oči. „Tam!" ukázal na můstek asi tři metry pod nimi, kterého si Harry do teď nevšiml.

„Oh, vážně?" měl za to, že pádů má za svůj pobyt v Ravenholmu víc než dost.

Zmijozel jen pokýval hlavou, dál to nerozváděl.

„Draco, počk-" k ničemu dalšímu se nedostal, plavovlasý mladík se spustil na trámu, chvíli se rukama držel trámu, vzdálenost od můstku se tak rapidně zmenšila. Pustil se. Harry zavřel oči, nechtěl vidět, jak jeho partner spadne mimo ne příliš široký můstek a dopadne přímo na tvrdou skalnatou zem a mezi parazity, kteří tam zběsile pobíhaly.

„Harry."

„Hmm..."

„Jdeš něco co?"

Potter otevřel oči. Draco stál pod ním, zamračeně ho sledoval. Dřevěná konstrukce nad Harrym opět zaskřípala. Potter si povzdechl. Právě teď by velice ocenil, kdyby dostal do vínku vyšší velikost. Můstek by se nezdál tak hluboko pod ním.

Spustil se. Vedle Draca dopadl ve stejném okamžiku jako jeden z velkých trámů. Dřevo chlapce minulo o pouhé milimetry. Přeběhli po můstku k nejbližší budově. Stačil jim jediný pohled, aby jim bylo jasné, že parazité se sem za nimi nedostanou. To bylo skvělé, mohli se tak v klidu najíst v promyslet další postup.

Z této pozice už mohli vidět vysoký ostnatý plot na druhé straně jeskyně. Cestou k budově chlapci zjistili, že schodiště, které místy vedlo k zemi se dna jeskyně nedotýkalo. Končilo tak půl metru nad zemí a tím nejspíš parazitům zabraňovalo v tom, aby se na můstky dostaly. Jediné schodiště, které vedlo až ze dna jeskyně bylo to, které mířilo k můstku u plotu. To bylo špatné. Znamenalo to, že v nějakém okamžiku budou muset z můstků sejít na zem, přeběhnout přes jeskyni na druhou stranu a po schodišti vyběhnout na nechráněný můstek. Snad až se dostanou za pletivo se na ně paraziti nebudou moci dostat.

„Mohli bychom zkusit co nejvíc jich sestřelit odsud," zamyslel se Draco, v ruce držel kousek zeleniny, kterou jim na cestu dal otec Grigori.

„Jako puškou?"

„A kuší, moc jsme neměli příležitost je využít, tak..." Draco pokrčil rameny. Docela ho mrzelo, že neměl tolik možností kuši využít. Zbraň ho víc než fascinovala.

Harry se zamyšleně rozhlédl po jeskyni. Parazité si jich zatím moc nevšímaly, i když o jejich přítomnosti nejspíš už věděli. Jejich sestup přeci jen udělal výrazný hluk. Zdálo se, že šachta, kterou slezli se stabilizovala a už z ní neodpadávaly další kusy. Harry opravdu nechtěl být v kůži těch, kteří dírou budou sestupovat v budoucnosti.

„Mohli bychom zkusit ty sudy." Stáli na můstku u jednoho z domků.

„Co?" Draco se rozhlédl kolem.

„No, tam," Harry mávl rukou k několika sudům rozestavěných podél jeskyně.

„Hm, můžeme to zkusit," zamyšleně. Za svůj pobyt už oba nejednou zjistili, že jakýkoliv sud, který se v oblasti nachází má v sobě vybuchující hořlavou směs. Jen doufali, že nyní to nebude jinak.

„Takže vystřelíš?" po chvíli se zeptal Harry, když Draco pokračoval v jídle.

„Já?"

„No, na kuši máš zaměřování a-"

„No to je sice pěkný, ale jako co z toho?"

„Uhm..."

„Harry," povzdech. „Kuše přece střílí šipky, není v nich, uhm, jak se tomu říká, střelný prach!"

„Oh, no jo," Harry se cítil lehce trapně, mohlo ho to napadnout. Počkal až Draco dojí, zdálo se, že představa brzkého návratu do jejich světa zvedla Dracův apetit.

Pulzní puška se ovládla snadno, jenom přesné zaměřování nebylo tak jednoduché. Navíc pro někoho, kdo se s tou zbraní očividně příliš nesžil.

Několik prvních střel tak šlo mimo a to se Harry opravdu snažil. Ale jak nebyl zapojen adrenalin tak mu to tolik nešlo. Zvlášť, když koutkem oka neustále kontroloval Dracovu tvář. Ale nezdálo se, že jeho neúspěchy by plavovlasého chlapce nějak dopalovaly.

Konečně se trefil do jednoho ze sudů. Sud pomalu začal hořet. Parazité stále pobíhaly kolem, oheň je dle všeho vůbec nevzrušoval. Konečně sud s hlasitou explozí vybuchl. Oheň se rozšířil na několik dalších sudů.

„Asi bychom se měli skrýt," zamumlal Draco.

„Jo, dobrý nápad."

Chlapci urychleně zalehli k podlaze domku ve kterém před chvílí jedli. Následovala série výbuchů, jeskyní systém se otřásl, vzduch se naplnil téměř nesnesitelným horkem a pak přišel zápach. Neuvěřitelně odporný smrad spálených parazitů.

Harry s Dracem se po sobě podívali. Oba doufali, že výbuchy neotřásly jeskyní natolik, aby způsobily zával. Bylo by hloupé, kdyby svým činem zničili jedinou přístupovou cestu k portálu domů.

Potter opatrně vykoukl z jejich úkrytu. Jeskyní systém se zdál neporušený. Stejně tak můstky a budovy. Po dně jeskyně byly roztroušeny zbytky vybuchlých sudů, stejně tak jako ohořelá tělíčka zkroucených parazitů.

„Dobře," postavil se. „Asi bychom měli jít."

Oba vyrazili po můstcích ke schodišti vedoucímu na zem. Bylo jasné, že oheň nezabil všechny parazity. Cesta do jeskyně i kolejí byla sice zavalená, ale ne úplně, maličký tvor jakým parazit byl se otvory kolem kamenů hravě protáhl. Chlapci se proto snažili co nejrychleji dostat k plotu.

Za chvíli už běželi po skalnaté zemi. I přes dohořívající oheň slyšeli padající kamínky, to jak se do velké jeskyně odněkud dostávaly další parazité.

„Běž, běž!" Harry běžel jako druhý a snažil se popohánět Draca, i když plavovlasý mladík byl rychlejší a už téměř dosahoval na schodiště vedoucí k můstku u plotu.

Vyběhli schodiště. Ve stejném okamžiku k úpatí dorazila i horda parazitů.

Draco několikrát vystřelil. „Musíme pokračovat!"

Harry se na něj zamračil, těžko mohli pokračovat když na ně útočila taková přesila.

„Tam, za plot," Draco mávl k plotu kousek od nich. Plot měl na vrchu mohutný ostnatý drát, rozhodně nebylo možné, aby se před to jen tak dostali.

„Vymysli cestu!" Draco dál střílel. Potter se zamračil. Jistě, vymyslet cestu, to se snadno řekne. Vystřelil na několik nejbližších parazitů. Zabít samotného parazita nebylo tak těžké, bez ohledu na to o jaký typ se jednalo. Stačila jedna rána. I když parazit uhýbal a kličkoval. Navíc útok parazita nebyl smrtelný, jediný čím opravdu mohl ublížit bylo, kdyby se na ně přisál. Ale na to by potřeboval víc času. Jenže parazité, kteří na ně teď útočily, vypadaly, že jsou nekoneční. Stále přicházely další a další. Bylo jen otázku času, než chlapcům dojdou náboje a pak by se parazitům bránili daleko hůře.

„Možná bychom mohli..." Harry zmlkl, jak se snažil domyslet kudy za plot. „Jo, Draco!"

„Co?"

„Zkusíme to po potrubí." Potter ukázal na velkou rouru, která vedla z jejich strany až za plot. Harry jen doufal, že je trubka unese, i když vzhledem k její velikosti by měla, taky doufal, že není horká, to by jistě nebylo příjemné.

„Tak jdi..." Draco se na něj jen ohlédl.

„Uhm," Harry zmateně pohlédl z trubky vysoko nad ním na Draca. „Budu tě tam muset vystrčit a ty mě pak vytáhneš."

„Cože?"

„Draco, soustřeď se, přece," povzdych.

Plavovlasý mladík sestřelil několik parazitů, přiblížil se k Harrymu, zamračeně pohlédl na trubku ve výšce. „Harry-"

„Ne, je to nejlepší cesta, ne, vlastně, je to jediná cesta," rozhodně.

„Fajn, fajn, tak rychle." Na pár chvil se zdálo, že parazité se drží zpátky.

Draco s vypětím sil popostrkoval Harryho směrem k trubce. „Tak se přece chyť. Merline, Nebelvíři..." Draco pohledem nervózně těkal po jeskyni. Nebylo moc příjemné zůstat stát neozbrojeně pod trubkou, když Harry byl bezpečně nahoře, ale ještě ho nebyl schopný jistit.

„Dobře, fu..." Harry si velmi oddechl, když zjistil, že ať už je trubka plněná čímkoliv, na jejím povrchu to není nijak znát. „Podej mi ruku." Vyklonil se a natáhl k Dracovi otevřenou dlaň.

„He?" Draco musel povyskočit a stejně na Harryho téměř nedosáhl. „Sakra!" Parazité se opět přiblížily. Draco několikrát vystřelil jejich směrem, ale nemířil. Snažil se soustředit na to, aby co nejrychleji zmizel z můstku na trubku.

Vylezl na roztřesené zábradlí můstku, opravdu doufal, že se s ním nezřídí na zem mezi parazity. Natáhl se po Harryho ruce, musel se odstrčit a povyskočit od zábradlí. Zábradlí se s vrzáním roztřáslo, v okamžiku kdy Draco konečně uchopil Harryho ruku se zábradlí z třískotem zřítilo k zemi. Při dopadu zabilo několik parazitů, ostatní se rozutekly.

Harry prudce vydechl, takhle Draco nebyl zase tak lehký jak se mohlo zdát. S obtížemi ho vytáhl k trubce, vydechl až ve chvíli, kdy Draco bezpečně seděl vedle něj. Po téhle zkušenosti by oba měli začít posilovat, kdo ví co je v budoucnu čeká a pokud nejsou schopni vytáhnout ani svou váhu, mohli by si tím život zbytečně komplikovat.

Chvíli sledovali parazity, kteří se mezitím vydali na můstek a pobíhaly kolem.

„Půjdeme dál?"

„Jo." Trochu roztřeseně se na sebe usmáli. Už snad jen kousek a budou zpátky ve svém světě a pak už to byla otázka okamžiku, než se dostanou zpátky do Anglie a domů.

Po čtyřech, protože postavit se jim blízký skalnatý strop jeskyní nedovolil, postupovali dál. Pod nimi přešel plot s ostnatým drátem. Za ním bylo několik nevybuchlých sudů. Naštěstí se zdálo, že na této straně plotu nejsou žádní parazité.

Trubka postupovala ještě několik metrů, stejně jako chodba za plotem, pak se oboje stočilo za roh a trubka náhle skončila. Chlapci opatrně seskočili, jeskyně se v těchto místech zmenšila a trubka tak byla jen dva metry nad zemí. O kousek dál končila i chodba. Mohlo by se zdát, že chodba končí slepě, ale nebylo tomu tak. Na konci byla malá tůňka. Z dálky to vypadalo možná jako větší kaluž, tak metr na metr. Až když chlapci došli blíž zjistili, že to bude cesta do zaplavených dolů. Voda byla temná, nepochybně hluboká.

„No, věděli jsme, že budeme muset plavat," zamračil se Draco, nejistě pohlédl na Harryho. Potter se na vodu jen mračil. Samozřejmě, že věděl, že bude muset plavat, potápět se, najít cestu skrz zaplavené kanály, ale... Nějak si to ať do teď nepřipouštěl, vypustil to. Bral to tak, že když zvládl vše, co mu do teď Ravenholm připravil, tak tohle už bude jen drobnůstka. Jenže... Teď ho to děsilo. On přece neuměl plavat! Nebo ano, uměl, lehce, trochu, na mělčině. Ale potápět se? Ne" V žádném případě!

„Půjdu první," prohlásil Draco.

„Co?" Ne, to ne. Harry sice nechtěl jít první. Ale taky nechtěl, aby šel první Draco a třeba mu uplaval a nechal ho tady a...

„Víš, co, půjdu a najdu cestu k další jeskyni nebo vzduchové bublině a pak se pro tebe vrátím jo? A tak budeme pokračovat dál."

„Jako od jeskyně k jeskyni?"

„Jo," slabý úsměv.

Harry zachmuřeně přikývl. Sice se mu to moc nelíbilo, ale jak jinak? On nebyl schopný se pod vodou orientovat, věděl, že by zpanikařil, nenašel by výstup ani jeskyni, ani vzduchovou bublinu. Utopil by se.

Sledoval, jak se Draco opatrně spustil do temné vody, v ruce dřímal baterku, kterou jim na cestu dal otec Grigori. Do vody nebyl žádný pomalý sestup, žádná mělčina, rovnou hloubka. Plavovlasý mladík se několikrát zhluboka nadechl, než zmizel pod hladinou. Ještě okamžik bylo vidět světlo baterky, než se voda zklidnila a opět potemněla. Harry se ocitl sám. Slabě se otřásl, obezřetně se rozhlédl kolem. Jediná cesta sem byla z velké jeskyně nebo z vody. I tak se mu nelíbilo být tady sám. Ani si neuměl představit, jaké to muselo být pro Draca, když spadl ze střechy a Draco najednou musel sám bojovat. A co hůř, jaké to muselo být v kostele, kde na Draca mohlo číhat kdoví co. Harry si v duchu vynadal. Měl do kostela jít on. Navíc se zdálo, že Kámen má na Draca jiný vliv než na něj. Čím to bylo? Mohlo to být tím, že byl Draco Krvavý kouzelník? Ale na tomhle místě na tom byli stejně, oba bez magie. Třeba Kámen vzkříšení i tak vycítil Dracovo temné jádro. On sám se zase cítil jinak s Neviditelným pláštěm. I když i ten byl očividně temným artefaktem. Nebylo to poprvé kdy o tom přemýšlel. Relikvie smrti byly temné předměty vytvořené pravděpodobně Necromancerem, teorie o jejich vzniku se dost rozcházely, nikdo ale nepochyboval o tom, že ak mocné předměty musí být temné. Jak se tedy mohlo stát, že je má ovládat on, kouzelník se světlou magií? Nebylo možné, že to byla jen zvrácená náhoda, že se on stal Dracovou Spřízněnou duší? A co když se někdo krutě mýlil. Co když se zjistí, že to není on, co když Draco najde svou pravou Lásku, co když... Zarazil se. Přesně tak uvažoval Regulus, ale přesto byl ochotný všechno a každého riskovat a obětovat pro muže, kterého ještě ani neznal, ještě ani nemohl začít milovat. Harry by o tom měl méně přemýšlet, méně pochybovat. Jenže jejich vztah s Dracem... Možná kdyby se potkali později tak by to bylo jiné. Ale teď byli ještě dětmi, ani jeden z nich neměl stabilní emoce, ve vztahu se zatím dost plácali.

Skoro polekaně vykřikl, když se Draco náhle vynořil z vody. Několik okamžiků nabíral vzduch. „Našel jsem vzduchovou bublinu, ale je dost daleko," nejistě.

Harry si povzdechl. Bylo jedno jak daleko to bylo, protože jinou možnost neměli. Musel to zkusit a musel to zvládnout. Nechtěl o tom moc přemýšlet, ale trochu si začal připadat jako přítěž. Draco byl lepší střelec, lepší plavec. Dokonce i v jejich světě ovládal magii, o které se Harrymu ani nesnilo. Jistě, byla to jen útočná a smrtící magie, ale v tomhle momentu jejich života to byl důležitější aspekt, než to, že Harry zvládne něco přeměnit, nebo vyčarovat. Harry samozřejmě věděl, že magicky je silnější než Draco, zatím. V budoucnu na tom nejspíš budou stejně, zvláště až se jim podaří najít všechny Relikvie a stanou se opravdu láskou spojenýma Spřízněnýma dušema. Jenže co dalšího mohl do vztahu přinést? Draco byl chytrý, ne tak super chytrý jako byl Regulus, ale přeci jen znal víc věcí a mnoho z nich si dal rychleji dohromady než Harry. Možná by to bylo jinak, kdyby Harryho vychovali Zmijozelové, jenže takhle... Někdy byl opravdu naivním Nebelvírem.

„Dobře," povzdechl si. „Poplavu za tebou."

Draco si ho chvíli prohlížel, nejspíš se snažil odhadnout jestli vzdálenost uplave.

Potter se opatrně ponořil do vody, pevně se držel kamenů na okrajích, voda byla chladná, ale ne ledová. Až když se do ní ponořil si všiml lehkého nepříjemného zápachu. Otřásl se, nechtěl přemýšlet odkud zápach pochází, co do vody spadlo, co v ní uhynulo.

Ponořili se. Draco plaval první, baterkou svítil před sebe. V této chvíli byl Harry tak rád, že už nemá brýle. I tak bylo problémové ve vodě něco vidět. I když, možná bylo lepší, že nic moc neviděli.

Za chvíli měl Harry pocit, že mu dochází kyslík, nemohl dál, musel se nadechnout. Téměř začínal panikařit, když ho chytla Dracova ruka a vytáhla jej do vzduchové bubliny. Harry zalapal po dechu. Až o chvíli později, kdy konečně měl dost vzduchu se rozhlédl kolem. Vzduchové bublina byla velká a dle mírného vánku bylo jasné, že tam vzduch odněkud proudí. Mezi vodou a stropem jeskyně bylo asi jen dvacet centimetrů. Takže chlapci museli šlapat vodu a zaklánět hlavy, aby se jim dostalo vzduchu.

„Dobře, poplavu dál a-"

„Půjdu s tebou," rozhodl Harry.

„Co? Vrátím se pro tebe, nemusíš přece-"

„Ne, uplavu to, určitě," rozhodně. Jistý si tím tolik nebyl, ale nechtěl, aby se pro něj Draco musel stále vracet. Zvlášť když si představil, jak je on unavený z jedné cesty a jak asi musí být Draco vyčerpaný z cesty tam a zpátky a pokud by tohle měl dělat kdoví jak dlouho... Nechtěl, aby se Draco utopil kvůli tomu, že se on obává plavat hned.

Plavovlasý mladík se zamračil. „Co když nenajdeme žádnou jeskyni?"

„Najdeme," rozhodně. Regulus přece psal, že cestou potkali spoustu jeskyní a jeskyněk, určitě je najdou i oni a v jedné z nich určitě najdou portál. Snad. A pokud ne... No, aspoň zemřou spolu, než aby se Draco utopil a on na něj někde čekal a čekal a...

Opět se ponořili. Harryho hned zachvátila úzkost. Umanul si, že až se odsud dostanou tak se vodě na dlouho vyhne. Nebo se naučí pořádně plavat.

Vyplavali mnohem dřív než prvně. Ocitli se v malé jeskyni, kolem nebylo nic, bylo jasné, že musí pokračovat vodou dál.

Další jeskyně, další vzduchová bublina. Harry už je pomalu přestal počítat. Začínal být unavený. Ruce ho bolely, plíce ho bolely. Zoufale si potřeboval lehnout a jen dýchat.

V další jeskyni se jen nadechl, ani neměl sílu na to se rozhlížet kolem.

„Harry," Draco ho zadržel. „Koukej!"

Až když na to Draco ukázal, si toho Harry všiml. Nebyl to stejný portál jako ten od Silent Hillu. Tenhle byl vrytý do stěn jeskyně. Nejspíš aby se skrz něj nedostal nikdo, kdo nechtěl.

Chlapci s obtížemi vylezli na břeh. Jeskyně byla o něco větší, ale nezdálo se, že by z ní vedl nějaký jiný východ. Kromě portálu byla prázdná.

Když popostoupili ke sklaní stěně, portál slabě zeleně zazářil.

„Je to opravdu on?"

„Jo, musí..." slabý úsměv.

Podívali se po sobě, oba se usmívali. Bylo možné, že to opravdu dokázali? Mohl tohle být portál na cestu domů? Opravdu v to doufali.

Ve skále byla vrytá starodávná písmena, runy, které nepoznávali. Portál vypadal jako brána, na výšku měl skoro dva metry a byl dost široký, aby do něj mohl vstoupit společně. Když stáli téměř na dosah, zmizela skála v oblouku a opravdu do vypadalo jako brána pryč. Jen nebylo vidět skrz, místo toho tam bylo zelenkavé světlo, nezářilo, spíš se volně převalovalo. Vypadalo to tak krásně. Harry by jen mohl stát a hledět na světlo a-

„Jdeme?" Draco přerušil jeho myšlenky.

„Jo, spolu?"

Chytli se za ruce a vkročili do světla.


	109. Chapter 109

Cesta portálem byla rychlá. Téměř ani nestíhali vnímat obrazy, které se občas objevily v místech jiných portálů. Harry vlastně doufal, že by ještě na okamžik mohl zahlédnout Regula, nebo toho, kterého za Reguluse pokládal. I pokud se mladý Black na některým z obrazů objevil, vše bylo tak rychlé, že by to Harry nestihl postřehnout.

Ve stejném okamžiku v jakém zmizelo světlo se náhle ocitli na zemi. Na vlhké zemi plné listů a kapradin. Harry se zmateně postavil, pomohl na nohy Dracovi, tohle rozhodně nebylo příjemné přistání. Rozhlédli se kolem. Byli v lese, ne v běžném lese. Stromy jasně vypovídali o tom, že jsou dost daleko od Anglie a možná i od Evropy. Nad lesem panovala noc, i když ani ve dne by se chlapci neorientovali lépe.

„Nepoznáš podle hvězd, kde jsme?" zeptal se Harry partnera.

„Co? Ne," Draco zmateně pohlédl na oblohu. „Určitě jsme na naší planetě."

„No, aspoň, že tak..."

„Což znamená, že můžeme používat magii."

„Jo," slabý úsměv. Na to úplně zapomněl. Tak se vžil do situace bez magie, že úplně zapomněl na to, že magii mají. Nebylo to pro něj tak těžké, přeci jen ještě před pár lety netušil, že magický lid existuje. Pátravě se zadíval na Draca. Jaké to asi muselo být pro něj, když s magií žil celý svůj život a v Ravenholmu jí nemohl používat. Harry se lehce zastyděl, když si uvědomil, že tuhle stránku situace s partnerem vůbec neprobíral.

Náhle Draco zpozorněl. Zamračeně sledoval okolní les. K Harryho překvapení plavovlasý mladík už stihl vyměnit mudlovské zbraně za hůlku. Rychle jej následoval.

„Co se děj-" a pak to ucítil. Chlad prostupující celým tělem, bídu, kterak mu pomalu naplňuje mysl. Mozkomor.

Ve svitu hvězd a měsíce viděli jen několik blízkých stromů. Chlapci si už domysleli, že jsou v nějakém pralese. Obrovské stromy, kapradiny, palmy a roztodivné druhy roslin tomu napovídaly. Jak se tady mohl ocitnout Mozkomor? Pokud Harry věděl, tak Mozkomoři byli výsadou Evropy a Asie a tohle jistě nebyl Asijský prales, spíš by to viděl na jižní Ameriku nebo Afriku. Opravdu doufal, že nejsou v Africe, nějak si tu zemi spojoval jen s výraznou chudobou a nevzdělaností. Kdo ví, jak by se tam s někým domluvili a dostali se domů. I když, Ron s Viktorem cestovali také do jedné z těch méně vyspělejších zemí a museli to nějak zvládnout.

Konečně se zpoza jednoho rostlého kmene vynořil temný tvor. Mozkomor vypadal naprosto stejně jako jakýkoliv jiný, kterého kdy Harry potkal. I když Potterovi nikdy nepřišlo, že se od sebe nějak liší. Ale teď trochu předpokládal, že Mozkomor jiné části světa bude jiný.

„Expecto pa-"

„Dost!" za Mozkomorem se vynořila vysoká, očividně lidská, postava. „Jdi," člověk kývl na Mozkomora a ten přes všechna očekávání se opravdu otočil a zamířil jiným směrem. Harry s Dracem na ten výjev jen nechápavě hleděli.

„Ehm, to byl Moz-" začal Harry.

„Mozkomor, ano," člověk se k nim přiblížil, už bylo jasné, že jde o muže. „Je to tak trochu hlídací pes," ušklíbnutí. „Jste na mém pozemku," dodal zamračeně.

„My, uhm..."

„Ano?" muž měl nějaký druh přízvuku, to by Harryho ani nepřekvapilo, přeci jen věděl, že jsou v jiném konci světa. Ale tenhle přízvuk byl spíš, jako...

„Jste z Walesu?" zamračil se Draco. Ano, konečně i Harrymu došlo, že ten přízvuk mu připomíná welštinu.

„Ano," pousmání. „Nebudeme se přeci bavit uprostřed lesa, následujte mě," otočil se a vykročil směrem odkud přišel.

Chlapci se po sobě podívali, Draco pokrčil rameny, jaké jiné možnosti asi tak měli? Vykročili za mužem.

O něco později, kdy muž se držel v jisté vzdálenosti před chlapci a ti jej v tichosti následovali, se konečně ocitli venku z pralesa. Před nimi se otevřelo prostranství a jasně osvětlený dům. Dům byl očividně ne právě malým sídlem. Jasně kolem něj zářila magie, takže muž byl očividně kouzelník, i když o tom už vypovídal fakt, že měl za hlídače Mozkomora.

Sídlo samo o sobě vypadalo, jakoby někdo vzal kus Walesu a zasadil jej do okolní krajiny. Dům byl postaven z hnědých cihel s lehce zašlou střechou z oranžových pálených tašek. Chlapci byli schopni vidět jen přední část domu, ale bylo zřejmé, že je rozdělen do několika křídel. Na stranách domu byli štíty, nepochybně od křídel domů, které pokračovala dál dozadu, nad hlavním vchodem, který byl přesně uprostřed domu, byl další, o něco menší štít. Sídlo mělo obrovská okna, která na několika místech zarůstala břečťanem, který postupně obrůstal po celém domě. I když, kdo ví, zda to byl břečťan, Harry jen ve světle, které z domu vycházelo nebyl schopen poznat, co za rostlinu se to po jeho zdech pne.

Výrazným prvkem byly dva obrovské cihlové komíny. Nebyla to však jediná dominanta domu. Kolem, po volném prostranství, ale i v blízkých stromech se pohybovala nějaká zvířata.

„Oh, to jsou-"

„Žirafy, ano," pousmál se muž.

„Mazlíčci?" Harry v to doufal.

„Ne, žijí tady," pokrčení rameny.

„Oh." To byl konec jeho nadějí. Opravdu se zdálo, že skončili v Africe.

Došli k domu. Vchodové dveře byly otevřené, zdálo se, že muž moc nedbal na bezpečnost. Možná nebylo třeba, koneckonců měl za strážného Mozkomora a kdo ví, jak daleko je další civilizace. Na domě a pozemcích nejspíš bude mnoho mudlů odpuzujících kouzel, takže se třeba nebylo čeho obávat.

Prošli vstupní halou s obrovitým schodištěm. Muž zamířil do dveří po pravé straně. Chlapci mu šli stále v patách. Ocitli se v obývacím pokoji s velkým krbem. Místnost byla zařízena v pohodlném, ale trochu strohém stylu.

„Posaďte se," muž pokynul k pohovce. Pak si sedl na druhý gauč a zazvonil na malý zvoneček položený na konferenčním stolku. Vzápětí se vedle něj objevil domácí skřítek.

„Přines nám nějakou kávu a hostům něco k jídlu."

Domácí skřítek beze slov přikývl, hodil zvědavým pohledem po chlapcích a zmizel.

„Takže," začal muž. „Možná úvody by byly na místě. Mé jméno je Ianto Jones, vaše?"

„Uhm, no-"

„Jsem Draco Zmijozel, to je Harry Potter," s očekáváním pohlédl na muže, jak bude na jejich jména reagovat, muž jen přikývl. Harry si teď, když si pana Jonese mohl pořádně prohlédnout, uvědomil, že není o moc starší než oni, tak pětadvacet, možná raných třicet let, víc určitě ne.

„Pokud to nevíte, nacházíte se v jedné z Květinových zahrad," pokračoval Jones.

„Květinové zahrady! To je v Jižní Africe," vyhrkl Draco. „Je to čistě magická oblast," řekl k Harry, ten jen přikývl, to samozřejmě věděl. Nebo si by určitě vzpomněl...

„Nevypadáte moc překvapeně, že jsme se najednou objevili na vašem pozemku," zamračil se na Jonese Draco.

„Ne, nejsem," klidně. „Občas se stane, že se tu nějaký cizinec objeví," pokrčení rameny.

„Jones," zamyslil se Draco, „nějaká souvislost s rodem Jonesů?"

„Samozřejmě, stejná rodina, jiná větev," v neutrálním tónu, „rod Jonesů se v určitém okamžiku rozdělil a odklonil na různé, ehm, řekněme směry. Jak vidíte, část rodu, ze kterého pocházím je spíš víc... Tradiční."

„Čistokrevní," zamumlal Draco k Harrymu.

„Bez obav, záležitosti Anglie sem netaháme."

„Co to znam-"

„Je jedno na jaké straně v Anglické válce jste."

„Oh, dobře..." opatrně. „No, my... Je nějaká možnost jak se dostat do Anglie? Nebo Evropy?"

„Jistě."

„Uhm a to..?"

„Musíte jít do oficiálního sídla Jihoafrického ministra kouzel, vlastně je to součástí Květinových zahrad."

„Dobře, to je-"

„Teď je ale období monzunů, bylo by rozumnější, kdybyste počkali tady," pokračoval Jones.

„No, my..."

„Dům je dost velký, můžete zůstat v některém z pokojů, pokud nebudete stát o společnost," mluvil dál Jones. „Sídlo stejně není připojené na letaxovou síť. A jít pěšky v takovém nečase, no..." Jones lehce pokrčil rameny. „Je to vaše volba."

Chlapci se po sobě podívali. Mezitím se objevil domácí skřítek, před každým nechal hrnek s horkou kávou a před Harrym s Dracem talíře obložené několika druhy sýrů a zvláštním celozrnným pečivem.

„Nechám vás se v klidu najíst a popřemýšlet o mém návrhu. Mohu vás včas ubezpečit, že tady vám niv nehrozí. Ostatně já nejspíš budu celý čas s knihovně, tak..." postavil se s kávou v ruce a zamířil pryč z obývacího pokoje.

„Co budeme dělat?"

„Je to černokněžník a-"

„Ale neznáme to tady, kdo ví zda bychom místní ministerstvo vůbec našli. Zvlášť jestli bude nějaké hodně špatné počasí."

Harry si povzdechl. Tak rád by už byl doma. Kdo ví jak dlouho tady monzuny mohou trvat. Navíc ani se nezeptali jaké je datum. I když, nebylo by to divné? Dost na tom, že se znenadání zjevili na mužově pozemku. Kdo ví, jestli Jones věděl o tom, že na jeho pozemku končí portál z cizího světa, koneckonců tady po portálu nebylo ani známky, jen zde své cestovatele vyplivl a bylo to. Ale nebylo to podezřelé, že portál končil právě téměř pod okny čistokrevného rodu? A končil zde vždycky, nebo to teď byla nějaká nepravděpodobná náhoda. Přeci jen Regulus psal, že portály v jejich světě končí kde se jim zrovna zachce.

„Zůstal bych tady, pro zatím," prohlásil Draco, z talíře před sebou zkusmo nabral kousek sýra. Harry ho sledoval. „Myslel jsem, že nesmíš nic živočišnýho?"

„Sýr jo, ten nesmí necromancer," ztišil hlas Draco, opatrně se rozhlédl kolem, nepotřeboval aby pán domu věděl o jeho magii. „Já bych neměl jíst maso, živočišný tuk a potraviny z toho zpracované. Prostě jídlo, kvůli kterému něco zemřelo."

„Oh... Dobře, no... Nelíbí se mi zůstávat tady."

„V Ravenholmu si byl ochotný věřit mudlům a teď-"

„Pokud já si pamatuju, tak těm si věřil ty," zamračil se Harry. Koneckonců setkání s lidmi v Ravenholmu se nedalo moc ovlivnit. Ale teď mohli jít domů. To bylo tak lákavé!

„Máme už magii a jsem dva. I kdyby to byl silný černokněžník, myslíš, že bychom ho nezvládli," pokračoval Draco, „to spíš kdybych byl jím, tak bych měl obavu tady nechávat nás. Zvlášť jestli tady žije sám, což zatím vypadá, že jo."

„Hmm..." Potter s tím ještě nebyl smířený. V tom okamžiku venku silně zahřmělo, oblohu za velkým oknem prozářilo několik blesků. „Dobře, zůstaneme, chvíli. Ale pokud se něco-"

„Super," spokojeně. Dracovi se právě teď do Anglie nechtělo. Chtěl si chvíli oddechnout, jen s Harrym. Být chvíli spolu a nic neřešit. Po návratu do Anglie budou muset zase řešit lidi kolem, válku, všechno... Teď mohli využít chvíle, která se jim nabízela a být jen spolu.

-HPT-

Ianto Jones se zdál být nadšený jejich rozhodnutím. I když mladý muž se většinu času tvářil dost neutrálně, takže Harry aspoň předpokládal, že výraz, který nasadil je spokojený. Teď, když bylo zjevné, že s ním stráví nějaký čas si Harry dal tu práci, aby si jej důkladně prohlédl. Mladý muž byl vyšší než on i Draco, kdyby si Harry měl tipnout, odhadl by, že má tak sto osmdesát až sto devadesát centimetrů. Měl tuctové tmavě hnědé vlasy krátkého střihu, na kterých byly zajímavé snad jen kotlety před ušima, kromě nich byl hladce oholen.

Oči měl malé, mohlo by se zdát nevýrazné, ale ve velice světlém obličeji, kde i rty byly netypicky světlé, oči vynikly. Nebyly stříbrné jako ty Dracovi, ani šedivé, jaké je míval Lucius Malfoy, než se zcela ponořil do Krvavé magie. Ne, Ianto Jones měl oči do šedé, ale spíš do šedo-pomněnkovo modré.

Když Jonesovi oznámili svůj záměr pobýt v jeho sídle aspoň po tu dobu, než se monzuny přeženou, dovedl je do horního patra domu. Na to jak dům působil monstrózním sídlem měl jen přízemí a patro a možná podkroví, i když jak Harry znal kouzelníky nepoužívali podkrovní prostory k žití, jako spíš ke skladování věcí a místu, kde přežívala pochybná stvoření. A nepochybně sídlo mělo sklepení, to by ani nebyl magický dům, kdyby neměl aspoň jednu podzemní místnost, kopku, laboratoř, cokoliv.

Schodiště končilo v rozlehlé chodbě.

„Napravo jsou pokoje pro hosty," Jones mávl rukou vpravo. „Nalevo mám své pokoje a pracovnu, tam pokud možno nechoďte," řekl to klidně, ale i tak měl Harry pocit, že v jeho slovech slyšel nepatrnou výhrůžku. No, on neviděl důvod, proč by do mužovi pracovny měli chodit. Koutkem oka viděl Dracův úšklebek, opravdu doufal, že právě teď se neprojeví nějaká Dracova skrytá nebelvírská stránka a nebude zbytečně pokoušet jejich štěstí. Koneckonců co asi tak mohl muž ve své pracovně ukrývat? Z toho jak vypadal a jak se choval to byl jasný aristokrat, nejspíš měl pracovní stůl plný nudných úředních lejster.

„Snídaně se podává do deváté hodiny," pokračoval Jones. „Máte volný přístup po domě, i když možná se budete chtít vyhnout sklepení. A můžete kamkoliv na pozemcích, jen dávejte pozor na zvířata a žádnému neubližte, to by bylo... Nemilé," v šedomodrých očích se nebezpečně zablesklo, bylo zřejmé, pro koho by ta situace byla nemilá.

„Nyní tedy dobrou noc, pokoj si můžete vybrat jaký budete chtít, všechny jsou připravené." S tím mladý čaroděj vykročil ke svému soukromému křídlu.

Harry s Dracem se po sobě podívali. Potter jen pokrčil rameny, když už se do téhle situace dostali, tak bylo příjemné, že jejich hostitel se nezdá být nějakým na potkání proklínajícím smrtijedem.

Draco vykročil k prvním dveřím v pravém křídle sídla. Otevřel je.

„Skvělé," pousmání. Pokoj byl jasným dílem Zmijozela. Mechově zelený koberec i těžké závěsy stejné barvy na oknech i posteli, kvalitní ebenový nábytek se stříbrnými ozdobami. Místnost sama o sobě byla obrovská a vypadala zabydleně, nechyběla velká šatní skříň ani psací stůl s pohodlným křeslem.

„Oh, Draco," Harry zaúpěl. „Nemůžeme zkusit jiný pokoj?"

„Proč? Tenhle je perfektní."

„Draco, já bych tě taky nenutil zůstat v rudém pokoji."

Plavovlasý mladík se ušklíbl. „Nemusíme mít společný pokoj."

„Cože?" zamračeně. „Dra-"

„Dobrá, dobrá. Ach jo. Tak holt zkusíme další, ale jestli bude holčičí, tak se vracím sem!" rozhodně.

Lítostivě zavřel dveře do zeleného pokoje. O něco dál chodbou byly další dveře. Tentokrát to byl Harry kdo je otevřel jako první.

Ocitli se v o mnoho světlejším pokoji. Místnost byla stejně velká jako ta předchozí, byla vymalovaná v krémové až téměř bílé barvě, podlaha byla z medového dřeva a před postelí ležel jeden ze světlejších Perských koberců. Pokoji vévodila mohutná vyřezávaná a draze zdobená dubová postel tmavší barvy, neměla baldachýn, ale měla velké zdobené čelo a velké množství načančaných polštářů a polštářků.

Nábytek byl ve stejném duchu jako postel. Zdobená šatní skříň, po každé straně postele noční stolek s něčím, co vypadalo jako starožitná mudlovská lampa. Harry zkusmo jednu zapnul, lampa se rozsvítila tlumeným žlutým světlem. Zajímavé, přitom očividně nebyla zapojena do žádné elektrické sítě. Možná jen majitel domu byl trochu posedlý mudlovskými výtvory a přizpůsobil je magii.

Přímo naproti dveřím bylo okno dosahující od podlahy téměř ke stropu a zabírající skoro celou jednu stěnu. Závěsy stejné barvy jako měl přehoz na posteli a které ladily s koberečkem, byly nyní zatažené. Kousek dál od okna v rohu, ale tak, aby při denním světle na něj dosahovalo světlo z okna, stál psací stůl s další starožitnou lampou a pohodlně vyhlížející židlí. V druhém rohu byla sedací souprava skládající se z jednoho menšího gauče tak pro dvě osoby a dvou křesílek.

Na proti posteli, vedle šatní skříně byly dveře, jak Draco hned vzápětí zjistil, vedly do pěkné, v namodralém duchu zařízené, koupelny. Koupelně dominovala vana, kam by se určitě bez problémů vešli i čtyři lidi. Kvůli vaně se sem kromě umyvadla se zrcadlem a toalety nic jiného nevešlo. Na dveřích zevnitř koupelny vysely voňavé krémové osušky a několik huňatých županů.

„Zabírám koupelnu," oznámil Draco a než stihl Harry něco namítnout zamkl se. Potter si povzdychl. Několikrát přešel pokoj ve snaze zjistit, jestli jim tam nic nehrozí. Pravdou bylo, že se ohledně Jonese cítil nějak divně, ale netušil co za tím bylo. Koneckonců Jones jim nic neudělal, nezištně jim nabídl svůj domov, Harry by k němu neměl být tak podezíravý. Doufal, že se jim rozhodnutí zůstat zde nějak ošklivě nevymstí.

O něco později, kdy ze sebe Harry s úlevou sundal všechno špinavé oblečení a jen ve spodním prádle zalezl do velké postele, čekal na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík si s koupelí dával na čas. Harry zhasl lampičky, jediné světlo tak bylo škvírou podedveřmi koupelny.

Konečně i mladý Zmijozel vyšel z koupelny, za ním se vyvalil oblak páry. Draco měl na sobě jeden z županů a těsně před tím než vlezl pod deku vedle Harryho ho rozepnul a nechal spadnou na podlahu.

Harry cítil jak rudne, v šeru pokoje viděl, že Draco na sobě pod županem nic neměl. Nyní tedy vedle něj ležel úplně nahý. Na to, jak Draco dělal scény ohledně sexu, tak s nahotou žádné problémy neměl.

„Spi," zamručel na něj plavovlasý mladík nevrle, Harryho myšlenky byly nejspíš příliš zjevné.

„Ale-"

„Ne, spi," zamumlání. Draco si přetáhl deku až k hlav,ě otočil se k Harrymu zády a dál si jej nevšímal. Nebelvír si povzdechl, spánek zděl skvěle. Koneckonců po dlouho době to byl snad bezpečný spánek. Ještě jednou se rozhlédl po nočním pokoji, světlo z koupelny se samo vypnulo a místnost se tak ponořila do kompletní tmy.

Opravdu doufal, že nedělají nějakou osudnou chybu. Ale měli snad na výběr..?

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Zadáte-li do vyhledávače „ **giraffe manor south africa** " uvidíte jak si představuji Iantovo sídlo, samozřejmě bez těch turistických serepatiček :-)

A sám Ianto: ať dělám co dělám nejde mi sem odkaz vložit a do dávám mezery a kdo ví co, ach jo. Na **AO3** pod stejným nickem i názvem povídky odkaz je, tak kdyby někdo měl zájem musí kouknou tam :-/ Na internetu je samozřejmě spousta Iantových podob, ale tahle se nejvíce blíží té mé.


	110. Chapter 110

**Napříč časem –**

Druhý den ráno Harry s Dracem úspěšně našli cestu do menší z jídelen. V přízemí domu pod jejich křídlem byl obývací pokoj, který si zběžně prohlédli již včera, za ním rozlehlá knihovna a velký pravděpodobně taneční salon do tvaru L. Naproti vchodovým dveřím za schodištěm byl vchod do podzemí, menší koupelna s toaletou a několik kumbálů, včetně místnosti, kterou obývali Domácí skřítkové. Pod levým křídlem se pak nacházela velká jídelna, která pojmula desítky, možná až stovku, návštěvníků. Uprostřed levého křídla byla kuchyně, kde většinu dne byli skřítkové a ze které se dalo přejít do obou jídelen bez toho, aby se muselo vyjít na chodbu. A pak blíž k vchodovým dveřím byla menší z jídelen ze které vedly dveře do zimní zahrady. Ze zimní zahrady se volně dalo vyjít ven. Stejně tak z kuchyně, odsud ale východ vedly přes skleníky, pařníky a volně k záhonkům s bylinami a zeleninou.

Harryho menší jídelna, kde se měla podávat snídaně, a nepochybně i ostatní jídla, protože bylo zbytečné v tak malém počtu lidí jíst v obří jídelně, překvapila. Draca ne, mladý aristokrat byl na majetek a obří draze zdobené prostory víc než zvyklý. Harry sice mohl mít titul Lorda, ale ještě nebyl v žádném z domů, které zdědil a měl za to, že ani pak si na tohle přemrštěné bohatství nezvykne.

Menší jídelna i přes to, že byla menší, byla stále dost veliká. Ve středu jí dominoval kulatý jídelní stůl s deseti židlemi, pod stolem a kolem něj byl asi šestimetrový perský koberec, jinak zde byla dřevěná parketová podlaha. Místnost byla vymalovaná ve světle žluté barvě s nazelenalými závěsy u velký k zemi dosahujících oken. V jídelně byl starožitný nábytek, vitríny s drahým porcelánem, v rohu kousek od dveří do zimní zahrady byl velký bar. Po pravé straně byly dveře do kuchyně a naproti nim byly dvoje dveře vedoucí do menších salonků. Harryho napadlo proč čistokrevné rodiny tolik milují salonky, snad žádný velký rod neměl sídlo bez těchto malých a dle něj zbytečných, místností.

Když přišli, u kulatého stolu čelem k nim už seděl pán domu. Ianto Jones měl před sebou velký hrnek, dle vůně nepochybně s kávou a četl si noviny o kterých Harry při bližším pohledu zjistil, že nejsou Denním Věštcem. Spíš to vypadalo na mudlovský tisk, na waleský mudlovský tisk, zajímavé.

„Dobré ráno, pánové. Prosím, posaďte se. Gwydd vám donese kávu a snídani," mávl rukou ke dveřím kuchyně v nichž právě zmizel jeden z domácích skřítků, nepochybně aby vyplnil přání svého pána.

Harry s Dracem si sedl naproti Iantovi. I přes počet židlí byl stůl řešen tak, že k sobě všichni sedící měli poměrně blízko.

Před chlapci se objevily hrnky s kávou a talíře se snídaní. Draco do jídla na talíři zkoumavě dloubl, nedalo se zjistit, co přesně to je, nejspíš nějaká místní specialita, o to víc k tomu byl podezíravý.

„Bez obav, naše kuchařka Llwybr je zvyklá hostit různé typy čarodějů, takže-" Jones pokrčil rameny v nevyřčeném.

„Hm..."

„Kávu moc nemusím," šeptl Harry. Pil jí to ano, ale nemusel jí mít tak často.

Ianto Jones jen mávl rukou. „Káva je zdrojem všeho."

„Ale-"

„Možná by Gwydd našel nějaký čaj," pochybovačně.

„To by bylo super."

„Ani ne," zamračeně. Bylo zřejmé, co si pán domu myslí o pití čehokoliv co není káva.

V tichosti začali jíst, Jones přitom upíjel kávu a pokračoval ve čtení tisku.

„Takže," složil po chvíli noviny. „Potter a Malf-, promiňte, Zmijozel," pousmání, bylo zřejmé že jeho chyba byla úmyslná. „Mám předpokládat, že u mých dveří budou zvonit zástupy vašich fanoušku nebo těch, kteří vás budou hledat?"

„No..." Harry znejistěl. Měl říct, že nikdo neví kde jsou a tím se vystavit nebezpečí, které jim z Jonesovy strany mohlo hrozit?

„Možná bychom si mohli půjčit sovu a napsat domů, že jsme v pořádku a tak," nadhodil Draco.

„Ano, jistě, to byste mohlo," zamyšleně. „Nemám sovu."

„Co?"

„Nemám sovu," Jones pokrčil rameny. „Mám jiného tvora, který je schopný doručit poštu, ale momentálně je... Řekněme, že má jiné věci na práci."

„No dobře, ale-" Draco na okamžik pustil z hlavy toho záhadného _jiného_ tvora. Koneckonců, sice to nebylo moc zvykem, ale ne každý měl sovu. Někteří kouzelníci měli dravé ptáky. Jeho vlastní otec měl orla Kaina, protivné nenávistné zvíře, i když ne tak nenávistné jako Oxymorón, sova Severuse Snapea. A co si vybavoval, tak Fred Weasley dal své partnerce k narozeninám Blbouna nejapného. Bylo klidně možné, že Jones má stejně potupné zvíře.

„Ve středu Květinových zahrad je nákupní zóna, je tam i obchod s veřejnou poštou, sovu, nebo spíš jiné zvíře, si můžete zapůjčit tam," řekl Jones.

„Oh, to je skvělé... Chtěl jsem se ještě zeptat," pokračoval Draco. Harry vedle něj seděl, napjatě poslouchal a přitom se snažil sníst snídani pochybné chutě. Ne snad, že by jídlo bylo špatné, jen nezvyklé.

„Včera jste mluvil o letaxové síti-"

„Ano, ta vede z ministerstva, to je dost daleko od nákupní zóny," vysvětlil Jones.

„Jo?"

„Ano, jednotlivá sídla jsou dle důležitosti rozdělena od středu, nejmocnější rody mají sídla na okrajích a pak jsou prokleté pralesy, které brání průchodu mudlům. Celé Květinové zahrady jsou tvořeny do hvězdice, i když možná by bylo lepší říct do tvaru květiny. Ve středu je nákupní zóna. Ministerstvo je na okraji a bohužel, je to úplně na opačném konci než je můj dům."

„Oh a my jste teda blízko středu?" se zájmem. Jak to, že do obchodní zóny je bezpečné jít a na ministerstvo ne.

„Ne, Jones je bohatý rod, jsme na okraji, ale první obchody jsou v krátké dojezdové vzdálenosti. Celá obchodní zóna je magicky chráněna před monzuny a jinými katastrofami."

„Dojezdová vzdálenost?"

„Ano, mohl bych vás tam vzít jeepem."

„Cože?" Draco se vytřeštil.

„Mudlovské auto," vysvětlil Harry.

„Ano, vskutku. Zdejší magický lid si brzo osvojil mudlovský způsob dopravy. Zvlášť po té, co celou oblast Květinových zahrad proklel proti používaní přenášedel a přemisťování," pokračoval Jones.

„Oh," dobře, to je nenapadlo.

„Ano, zdejší obyvatelé si svého soukromí cenní možná až příliš."

„Takže ani z ministerstva se nedá použít přenášedlo?"

„Ne, to ne. Ale můžete použít letax to jiné oblasti a odsud přenášedlo. Které ale stjeně nemáte, takže..."

„Jak dlouho mohou trvat monzuny?"

„Týden, čtrnáct dní, to aby ty nejhorší přešli. Pak mohou následovat menší změny počasí, ale už bude bezpečnější dojet k ministerstvu. Ostatně, v té době se budu muset vypravit do anglie, takže..."

Harry se nepatrně zamračil, nějak si myslel, že muž tady žije.

„Co v Anglii?" zajímal se Draco.

„Práce."

„Jaká?"

„Vidím, že už jste dojedli. Pokud budete mít zájem mohu vás po poledni odvést do centra. Oběd si můžeme dát tam," s tím se Jones postavila vyšel z hrnek s kávou z jídelny.

„Draco," zamručel Harry.

„Co? Ještě mi řekni, že nejsi zvědavý. Někdo jako on, z bohaté a vlivné rodiny, musí mít vysoké postavení, ale já ho neznám. Mohl by pracovat v zahraničí, ale pokud za prací jede do Anglie, tak... Neznám ho," nejistě.

„Nemůžeš znát všechny."

„Ne, to ne, ale slyšel bych o něm," rozhodně.

„No, možná. Teď si ho ale urazil a-"

„Ale ne, čistokrevný se neurazí pro něco takového."

„Jistě," Harry se ušklíbl, čistokrevní kouzelníci, které on znal, se uráželi pro mnohem méně.

„Dobře, tak já napíšu Ronovi, třeba už je doma," začal Harry, upíjel přitom čaj, který mu donesl domácí skřítek.

„Hmm..."

„Mohl bys napsat Snapeovi."

„Proč?" zmateně.

„No, aby se o tebe nebál a tak."

„Severus se o mě určitě nebojí."

„Ale, třeba... Je to tvůj kmotr, tak," Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Až napíšeš Blackovi, bude vědět, že jsme oba v pořádku."

„Draco," povzdych. „Ty a Snape jste..."

„Co?"

„Váš vztah je takový divný. Vím, že zmijozelové to mají jinak, ty vztahy, emoční věci a tak, ale... Teď nemáš rodiče, možná bych svého kmotra mohl k sobě víc pustit."

„Až o to bude stát..."

„No, možná musíš ty první kroky udělat ty. Dát mu najevo, že může," trval na svém Harry. Vztah Draca se Snapeem mu ležel v hlavě. Jistě, někdy spolu ti dva provozovali některé aktivity, ale většinou to bylo vaření lektvarů, sbírání surovin a podobné podle něj nezáživné věci. Navíc si nemyslel, že během toho by spolu ti dva opravdu mluvili. Ne o soukromí. Ne o pocitech. I Zmijozelové přeci měli pocity a museli je s někým sdílet. Harry jen nechtěl, aby se Draco cítil odstrčený v momentě, kdy on třeba bude pěstovat vztah s vlastním kmotrem. Koneckonců teď byli všichni rodina.

„Tak napiš oběma," napadlo ho. „Koneckonců Sirius je tvůj příbuzný tak-"

„Co? Ne! Napíšu Severusovi, když to musí být," zamračeně. „Já a Black, ne, v žádném případě," rozhodně.

Po snídani se odebrali do obývacího pokoje. Harry chvíli sledoval Draca, který někde našel pergamen a brky s inkoustem. Stejně tak našel mudlovské psací potřeby, ale ty se zmateným výrazem odložil. Harry se na to jen pousmál. Draco si dříve či později bude muset na mudlovský svět zvyknout.

Plavovlasý mladík se vzápětí pustil do psaní. Psal a psal a nevypadalo to, že s tím má sebemenší problém. To Harry na tom byl jinak. Chtěl napsat Ronovi, ale nějak, aby, kdyby dopis četl někdo jiný, nebylo zřejmé o čem píše. Nechtěl, aby sova, nebo pták, kterého jim půjčí, musel rudovlasého mladíka hledat. Nechá dopis doručit do Doupěte. A nechtěl, aby Ronovi zvědaví sourozenci, nebo rodiče, v dopise hledali něco, co tam není. Upřímně doufal, že Ron rodině o svém pobytu něco řekl, aspoň jim dal vědět, že je v pořádku, ale... Nějak měl pocit, že to neudělal. Určitě ne, pokud s Viktorem měli v Arábii stejně na kvalt jako oni v Ravenholmu.

Nakonec kamarádovi napsal jen krátkou poznámku o tom, kde přibližně jsou a že jsou v pořádku a že doufá, že až se vrátí do Anglie, tak se sejdou. Když dopsal, Draco byl stále v aktivním psaní, už dokonce stihl hustě popsat pergamen a otočit jej na druhou stranu. Harry se zamračil, na to jak Draco nechtěl nic psát toho teď psal víc než dost. S povzdychem začal psát vlastnímu kmotrovi. Nenapsal mu kde jsou a s kým, to kdyby pana Jonese znal a neměl k němu dobrý vztah. A pak nechtěl, aby se tady opravdu někdo objevil a hledal je. Ianto Jones byl zatím dobrým hostitelem a nebylo důvod ho zbytečně pokoušet.

V poledne s Dracem zamířili do hlavní haly.

„Ach, tady jste," Jones k nim právě scházel po schodišti. Na sobě měl dlouhé světlé khaki plátěné kalhoty a ve stejném duchu provedenou košili s krátkým rukávem, na hlavě měl tmavě hnědý plstěný klobouk o kterém by Harry s velkou jistotou řekl, že ho ukradl Indiana Jonesovi, těžké kožené boty trochu kazily safari vzhled.

Chlapci byli oblečeni obdobně. Ráno po probuzení zjistili, že jejich oblečení zmizelo, nejspíš jej domácí skřítkové vzali vyprat, nebo usoudili, že stav oblečení je tak hrozný, že jej vyhodili. V šatních skříních však našli několik čistých a k nošení připravených kousků. S pomocí magie si je zmenšili na svou velikost. Harry se trochu obával magii používat. Ale Draco jej ujistil, že tak daleko od jejich ministerstva a jejich země není třeba se ničeho obávat. Navíc i zpátky v Anglii bylo poměrně bezpečné používat magii v sídlech jako bylo toto. A pak, oba byli Lordové, zákaz magie se tak omezoval jen na oblasti s mudlama. Harry si na to stále nemohl zvyknou, smět kouzlit tam kde chtěl a kdy chtěl.

Harry si ze skříně vybral světle krémové ke kolenům dlouhé kalhoty a o něco tmavší odstín košile s krátkým rukávem. Draco měl dlouhé kalhoty tmavší khaki barvy a téměř bílou košili bez rukávů. Potter se nad jeho výběrem oblečení trochu pousmál. Byl zvědavý zda tenhle vkus Dracovi vydrží i po prázdninách. V magickém světě mal mladík přeci jen tendenci zahalovat ruce a zakrývat tak své jizvy. Nyní se sice mohl obávat, že Jones pozná jaký druh magie používá, ale zdálo se, že plavovlasému chlapci to nevadí.

Oba měli své staré boty, takže domorodého mudlu připomínali asi stejně jako bledý Jones.

„Nate," Jones k nim hodil dva světlé plátěné klobouky. „Jeep nemá střechu a zdejší slunce je zrádné."

„Myslel jsem, že jsou monzuny," Draco zamračeně popadl klobouk.

„To ano, ale počasí je prudké a nevyzpytatelné, v jedné chvíli může pálit slunce a v příští nás může déšť splavovat z cesty," pokrčení rameny. „Dobře, můžeme jít? Skřítkové už přistavěli auto." Vykročil ze dveří.


	111. Chapter 111

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn**.: Takové ty překlenovací vesměs nudné kapitoly se mi píší hrozně těžce, ale moc mi nejde udělat hup a najednou mít třeba o měsíc později :-/

-HPT-

Venku na chlapce čekalo vcelku nemilé překvapení. Jeep jak jim Jones oznámil byl bez střechy, mimo jiné. Stejně tak totiž neměl přední sklo, za volantem hned začínala kapota. Auto bylo pískovcové barvy, snad aby lépe splynulo s krajinou. Jeep měl klasická terénní kola a přídavné světlomety na vrcholu kapoty a po stranách nad předními koly. Dvě přední sedačky vypadaly pohodlně, černé kožené z vysokými opěrkami pro hlavu. Nad nimi byla mohutná konstrukce, která pokračovala po stranách kolem zadních, ne tak pohodlných sedaček bez opěrek pro hlavu, až dozadu k místu, kde byla připevněná rezervní pneumatika. Auto nemělo dveře, přední sedačky, ač pohodlné, tedy nebyly ze stran nijak chráněny. K zadním místům se muselo přeskočit, nebo otevřít zadní dvířka, což vzhledem k připevněné těžké rezervě nebylo tak snadné, ale i tam přístup k sedadlům nebyl snadný.

Draco jediným pohledem auto zhodnotil. „Sedím vzadu," rozhodně.

„Co?" zmateně. Trochu si myslel, že si Draco vybere přední pohodlné místo. „No, můžeme tam sedět oba a-"

„Jistě, protože to je tak společensky taktní nechat našeho hostitele, aby si připadal jako náš řidič," ušklíbl se Zmijozel, mluvil však tiše, aby je Jones neslyšel.

„No..."

„Tak jedeme?" Jones se už usadil za volant a nastartoval. Motor chvíli chrčel, než se hlasitě rozduněl.

Potter skoro ani nepostřehl s jakou rychlostí se Draco dostal na zadní sedadlo, plavovlasý mladík se na Harryho jen ušklíbl. Nebelvír s povzdychem zamířil na sedadlo spolujezdce, jen doufal, že Jones je na tom s řízením lépe než jiní kouzelníci.

Rozjeli se po pěkné upravené cestě, která byla kolem domu. Jak postupovali dál po pozemcích cesta byla horší a horší.

Konečně po mnoha mílích dojeli k obrovské smaltované bráně. Jones ani nezpomalil a Harry měl na okamžik pocit, že do brány musí nabourat. Vrata se neotevřela, projeli přímo skrz ně.

„Co to-"

„Zvířata by jinak nemohla volně procházet," vysvětlil Jones. Lidi to nepustí, ale na autě mám svůj magický podpis, takže..."

„Oh."

Harry zaryl prsty do sedačky, ve chvíli kdy vyjeli z Jonesových pozemků se cesta prudce zhoršila. Jeepem to házelo a několikrát měl pocit, že se už už musí převrátit. Navíc cesta byla rozmáčená z nočního deště.

Slyšel Draca, kterak za ním nadává, v nepohodlných zadních sedačkách musely být nárazy o to víc cítit. Na rozdíl od Harryho se ale měl kde držet. A co víc, nebyl vystaven blátu a přírodě. V polovině cesty k obchodní zóně Harry zjistil, že jeho čisté oblečení dávno vzalo za své. Všude na něm ulpívala špína, mokrota, hnus.

Obchodní centrum viděli už z dálky. Kolem mnoha domků světélkoval nachový ochranný štít. Stejně tak byl kolem celého komplexu vysoký plot s mnoha branami po stranách. Jednou těch bran projeli, těžká vrata se za nimi zabouchla, zdálo se, že tady na rozdíl od Jonese o nezvaná zvířata nestojí.

O kousek dál Jones prudce trhl volantem a se skřípotem zastavil.

„Jsme tu," slabě se usmíval, cesta jej očividně těšila.

„Super," Harry roztřeseně uvolnil ztuhlé prsty, skoro v nich už měl křeč, jak se usilovně držel, aby z auta nevypadl. Draco vyskočil, zamračil se na Jonese, tohle cestování se mu ani trochu nelíbilo. Co to vlastně je, magický a očividně čistokrevný čaroděj a chová se hůř než mudla. Kdo ví, zda to není nějaký levoboček z mudlovské větve. Zmijozel se otřásl. Mohl chodit s mudlomilujícím Nebelvírem, ale to neznamenalo, že o mudly začne stát.

„Sejdeme se zde, řekněme za dvě hodiny?" Jones mávl rukou k velkým hodinám, které stály uprostřed hlavní ulice na zdobeném sloupu.

„Jo, dobře..." Harry se opatrně rozhlížel kolem. Bylo zde tolik různorodých lidí. A nejen lidí, volně se zde procházela různá stvoření a nikdo se nad tím nepozastavil. Z obchodů slyšel smích i křik, hlasitý hovor, různé řeči. Očividně se zde scházeli roztodivné národy. Zajímavé, na to, že se sem nedalo dostat jinak než letaxovou sítí.

Jako první zamířili k podniku, který sliboval dostat jejich poštu kamkoliv a kdykoliv, což se mohlo zdát trochu zavádějící, ale až příliš bujarý muž za pultem je ujistil, že je to pravda pravdoucí a mohou zaručit doručit jejich poštu i královně Viktorii, když si to budou přát a řádně zaplatí.

„Královně Viktorii?" Draco nechápavě zamrkal.

„To je mudlovská věc, myslím..." Harry lehce znejistěl. Celé Zahrady byly takovou podivnou směsí magického a mudlovského světa. Jen si zatím nebyl jistý, jestli je to směs toho nejlepšího, nebo naopak toho nejhoršího.

Potter byl naprosto uchvácen různorodou nabídkou ptáků. Z Anglie byl zvyklý jen na sovy a dravé ptáky, samozřejmě roztodivné druhy, ale stále jen sovy a ptáky. Tohle tady bylo něco tak jiného. Obchod měl oddělení s historií doručování pošty na různých kontinentech a místech světa. Byly zde pohybující se fotografie s obrázky mnohobarevných ptáků z jižní Ameriky, směs barev a podivných tvarů ptactva Austrálie. Samozřejmě zde bylo zastoupeno i několik fotografií z Britských ostrovů a západní Evropy. Severní Amerika a severní polokoule obecně měla hlavně dravé ptáky, i když i zde se našlo několik zajímavě zbarvených, většinou jednobarevných, exemplářů. Zbytek Evropy používal na doručení pošty hlavně zpěvné ptáky. To Harrymu přišlo daleko logičtější a méně nápadné než u nich oblíbené sovy. Bylo naprosto fascinující jak jiné země měli jiné preference ohledně doručování pošt. Některé jakoby víc preferovali honosnost ptáka než jeho spolehlivost nebo rychlost s jakou dopis doručí.

Harry by v obchodě klidně strávil daleko více času, historie doručování pošty se táhla i jinými směry než jek kolem zvířat, kteří magickému lidu pomáhaly.

Draco ale vypadal víc než znuděně, tak Potter raději svolil k tomu, že pošlou poštu a půjdou se podívat jinam. Navíc dvě hodiny, které jim Jones dal nebylo právě mnoho času na to, aby si všechno pořádně prohlédli, budou rádi, když stihnou projít pár krámků.

Možná nebylo tak skvělé, když obchod nabízel mnoho různých ptáků k doručení pošty. Dovolovalo to tak popustit Harryho uzdu fantazie. Draco jeho žádost o Plameňáka rázně zamítl. Stejně tak nesouhlasil s Jeřábem Královským. Harry upřímně nechápal, proč si jeho partner myslel, že poslat do Anglie Člunozubce je méně nápadné. Ale chtěl Dracovi udělat radost, tak souhlasil s tím, že Siriusovi a Snapeovi pošlou poštu s nevzhledným šedivým ptákem. Do ptáka, kterého pošle Ronovi si mluvit nenechal. Leskoptev nebyl o moc hezčí než Člunozubec, ale aspoň byl barevný a ne tak velký a pak, měl normální zobák. Sice vypadal, že je slepý, ale to byl jen takový detail. A Rona určitě potěší povaha toho konkrétního ptáka, která se tolik podobala Ronovu Papušíkovi. Harry v to ve vší škodolibosti věřil.

„Tak, kam teď?" stáli před poštou a rozhlíželi se kolem.

„No, myslel jsem, že..." Harry zaváhal, snažil se odhadnout Dracovu náladu.

„Neříkej mi, že chceš kupovat suvenýry?" zamračeně.

„No... Kdo ví, jestli se sem ještě někdy dostaneme, myslím v příštích letech a za dobu pobytu u pana Jonese možná ne. Přeci jenom kdo ví jak dopadne monzun a-"

„Chceš jít nakupovat suvenýry," povzdych.

„No jo. Bylo by pěkné mít sebou domů něco, co Siriuse trochu obměkčí. Pro Snapea bys tady taky určitě našel nějakou složku, co doma běžně nepořídí."

Draco jen cosi zamručel, netušil proč mu Harry stále podsouvá aby se se svým kmotrem víc družili. Severus o to očividně nestál!

Společně procházeli ulicí. Už jen sama směska nakupujících byla víc než zajímavá. Navíc lidé zde byli hlučnější než v Anglii, ale nezdálo se, že by se někam hnali, celkově všichni působili v takové zvláštní pohodě. Možná za to mohlo momentální počasí, kdy jim monzun nedovoloval volně se pohybovat po celé zemi. Ale Harrymu přišla pěkná představa, že ten klid je tady běžně.

Z hlavní ulice vedlo mnoho malých uliček, některé byly slepé, jiné se stáčely a končily v jiných částech hlavní ulice, nebo vedly k menším méně frekventovaným vchodům do Obchodní zóny. V postranních ulicích byly hlavně uzavřené obchody, ale na hlavní třídě se nacházely prodejní pulty a tržištní stánky. Něco takového na Příčné ulici nebylo zvykem, sice občas některý z obchodů vystavil své zboží ven, ale spíš jen ojediněle a ještě se to nesetkávalo s dobrým ohlasem. Sem to tak skvěle zapadalo. Působilo to jaksi pohostinněji, tepleji.

Harry se zastavil u stánku s ručně vyřezávanými dřevěnými maskami. Už chvíli sledoval různé stánky a všiml si, že jejich zboží je směs mudlovkých a magických předmětů. Svět se zde tak zvláštně prolínal. Přitom zdejší magický lid o mudly očividně nestál. Tak čím to bylo, že mudlovské výtvory jim nevadily?

Jal se vybírat vhodný dárek pro Siriuse, muselo to být něco zábavného a skvělého, aby to nabručeného Lorda Blacka trochu ukonejšilo a snad nezačal s dalšími výčitkami ohledně trávení Harryho léta. Potter doufal, že už to jeho kmotra přešlo, ale kdo ví. Uvědomil si, že pořádně ani neví jaké je datum. Uvnitř ho polil chlad, co když už je dávno škola a on místo toho je tady a-"

„Děje se něco?" Draco ho zamračeně sledoval.

„Ne, jen... Draco," nejistě. „Jaké je datum?"

„Nevíš?"

„Ne, já... No, nějak mě nenapadlo po tom, ale co když, co když už je škola a-"

„Je pátého srpna, což mi připomíná, že ti musím vybrat narozeninový dárek," plavovlasý mladík se lehce usmál.

„Co? Ne, to nem-" Draco už ho ale neslyšel, přešel kolem něj a zmizel za rohem. Harry si povzdechl, nepotřeboval aby mu Draco něco kupoval, jen doufal, že plavovlasý mladík využije čas i k tomu, aby něco pořídil Snapeovi, jejich vztahy by určitě nezlepšilo, kdyby on svému kmotrovi přivezl dárek a Draco nikoliv. I když kdo ví jak to zmijozelové měli, třeba opravdu nepotřebovali, aby- Ne, to byla hloupost. Snapea by to jistě mrzelo a i když ho Harry stále neměl moc v lásce, tak za uplynulý rok se na zmijozely naučil pohlížet jinak.

Vybral Siriusovi obličejovou masku ve tvaru nosorožce, prodávající sliboval po nandání masky celkovou přeměnu v menšího tlustokožce.

-HPT-

Setkání s Jonesem, který sám nesl velký vak naplněný věcma, proběhlo bez problémů. V blízké restauraci si dali lehký oběd, nebo spíš svačinooběd, protože čas hodně poskočil.

A pak už vyrazili zpátky na panství, cesta byla klidnější než když jeli do Obchodní zóny. Možná za to mohl fakt, že chlapci se na nepohodlnou cestu už stihli psychicky připravit. Těsně za branou sídla je chytila průtrž. Přes déšť prakticky nebylo vidět na cestu a než dojeli až k domu byli všichni skrz na skrz mokří, a to i přesto, že Jones ihned jak začalo pršet vykouzlil kolem nich štít. Harry už začínal chápat, proč je zdejší počasí tak nevyzpytatelné a i kouzelníky nevítané. Déšť musel mít nějakou magickou složku, protože po chvíli prošel štítem jakoby tam žádný nebyl.

Zpátky v sídle Jones hned zamířil do své pracovny, Harrymu přišlo, že je nějaký nespokojený, možná se s někým nepohodl na trzích, Potter se rozhodl se ho neptat pokud se později bude chovat normálně. Nechtěl do soukromí pana domu příliš zasahovat.

Chlapci zamířili do vlastní ložnice, nějaký čas jim trvalo než uspořádali své nákupy, převlékli se do čistého suchého oblečení, v Dracově případě jeho čas zabrala ještě dlouhá lázeň. A téměř už byl čas na večeři.

-HPT-

„Mohu ti dát dárek?" zeptal se Draco, když už večer téměř ulehali do postele.

„Jasně."

„Není to nic-"

„Hej, nesnižuj tomu hodnotu!"

„Dobrá, jen... K vánocům dostaneš něco koupené v Anglii a podstatně lepší-"

„Draco!"

„Dobře, dobře." Plavovlasý mladík sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl menší balíček. „Pozdní všechno nejlepší k narozeninám."

„Děkuju," Harry se usmíval, sáhl po balíčku. Uvnitř se nacházel náramek z různobarevných dřevěných korálků navlečených na kožené šňůrce. Uprostřed byl vyřezávaný béžový lev. Když Harry náramek připevnil na ruku, lev mu visel po zápěstím.

„Je to spíš takový dětský talisman," začal Draco.

„Jo?"

„Jo, pro Nebelvíra mi to přišlo vhodné. To jsou takové děti, stálé..."

„Jak to funguje?" Harry si prohlížel lvíčka. Zvíře se pohybovalo, náramek byl očividně magický. Lev na něj pohlédl, několikrát zamrkal a jeho dřevěné oči změnily barvu do smaragdově zelené, odpovídaly tak Harryho vlastním.

„Je to napojené na emoce, nejen nositele, ale i okolí. Když jsou lidi šťastní, korálky mají veselé barvy, asi na různé barvy a význam musíš přijít sám," Draco sledoval náramek, kterak pomalu mění barvy do jasných ostrých barev. „Prodejce říkal, že i lev reaguje na emoce, ten by měl jen na tvé a na vyhrocené. No, jak jsem řekl, je to dětský talisman," pokrčil rameny. Harry se na něj usmál. Náramek se sice vůbec nehodil k jeho prstenům, ale bylo tak skvělé dostat od Draca něco tak prostého, něco tak nearistokratického. A co víc, Harrymu se to opravdu líbilo.

Leželi už v posteli v tmavé ložnici, naslouchali zvukům deště z venku, když se Harry převalil na bok, tváří k Dracovi.

„Mohu tě políbit?"

„Pottere," zamručení. „Neměj žádné hloupé nápady."

„Ne, jen... Jen tě chci políbit. Poděkovat za dárek a-"

„Můžeš mě políbit," Draco ležel na zádech, lehkou deku měl ledabyle přehozenou před břicho, k Harryho spokojenosti měl dnes na sobě lehoučké pyžamové kalhoty.

Nebelvír se zvedl a letmo Draca políbil na rty. Už už se chtěl oddálit zpátky na svou stranu postele, když jej k sobě Draco přivinul. Prohloubil polibek.

„Začínal jsem mít pocit, že nejsme milenci, jen takový zvláštní přátelé, snad..." zamumlal Draco, ruce měl stále ovinuté kolem Harryho.

„Draco, to-"

„Ne, já vím, řekl jsem, že nechci mít sex, ještě ne, nevím jestli... Necítím se připraveně, ale... Nemusíme mít jen sex abychom byli spolu, ne?"

„Ne, to ne... Chceš se mazlit?"

„Jo, to by bylo fajn," Draco se slabě pousmál. Potter jej opět políbil.


	112. Chapter 112

**Napříč časem –**

 **Pozn.** : Well, není to snadné v tomhle dusnu něco napsat. Navíc jsem doma malovali a najít mezitím čas na psaní není jen tak. No, do podzimu to asi jiné nebude, tak semnou mějte trpělivost, budu se snažit, aby pauzy nebyly delší než týden, ale snad mi půjde přidávat dál obden.

-HPT-

Uběhl týden a počasí v Květinových zahradách se pomalu začalo zlepšovat. Harrymu mezitím přišel velice strohý dopis od Siriuse, kmotr mu nejspíš stále měl za zlé, že jel za dobrodružstvím bez něj. Ale aby Harry byl upřímný, vůbec si neuměl představit, že by Sirius a ještě třeba Snape, jeli to Ravenholmu s nimi. Jaký by to místo mělo dopad na Siriusovu křehkou mysl? A co na Snapea, kterého od spadnutí do temné jámy a opětovnému stanutí po Voldemortově boku bránilo jen manželství s Harryho kmotrem? Ne, Harry i teď, při zpětném pohledu, byl rád, že cestu s Dracem absolvovali sami. I když, jak se tak blížil konec jejich pobytu v Jonesově panství, Harry si začínal uvědomovat, že za celou dobu zde o Ravenholmu ani Relikviích téměř nemluvili. Nebylo to tak, že by to téma mezi nimi tíživě leželo. Spíš to oba pustili z hlavy a užívali si vzájemné pohodové chvíle. Stalo se to tak automaticky, až to Harryho trochu děsilo. Koneckonců měli přeci jen ještě nějaké povinnosti, nebylo správné, že lidé v Anglii a možná i dál v Evropě se děsili Voldemorta, báli se o své životy, rodiny... A oni, ti kteří možná mohli válku ukončit, si užívali bezstarostné chvíle.

Snapeův dopis pro Draca, který přišel zároveň s poštou od Siriuse, byl podstatně delší. Harry, který měl Siriusovu poznámku přečtenou hned, se začínal až nudit, jak sledoval Draca, kterak čte a čte a čta a obrací pergamen... Co mu Snape mohl psát? Neříkal náhodou Draco, že spolu nemají takový typ vztahu? Navíc z toho, jak se mladý Zmijozel tvářil do nebyl vytýkavý dopis, obdobný tomu Harryho.

„Takže?" Draco složil pergamen a dopis ukryl mezi své věci.

„Takže?" Harry zamračeně sledoval mizící dopis, chtěl vědět, co mu Snape psal.

„Co budeme dělat teď?" Bylo teprve ráno a před sebou měli poklidný den. „Jones říkal, že bychom mohli jít krmit zvířata, to myslel vážně?" Plavovlasý mladík se s panem domu občas bavil, většinou o magickém světě a k Harryho nemalému údivu, i o tom mudlovském a o rozdílech, jaké mezi světy panovali. Zdálo se, že Ianto Jones, ač čistokrevný kouzelník, má o mudlech velký přehled. Harry by dokonce neváhal říct, že i větší než on a to s mudly vyrostl. Nebelvír si stále víc a víc myslel, že Jones musel pracovat v mudlovském světě, to bylo víc než zvláštní, neuměl si představit, že třeba Draco, nebo ještě lépe Lucius Malfoy, jen tak šel a nechal magický svět za sebou a to jen proto, aby pracoval mezi mudly. A to ještě kdoví na jaké pozici. I když se Jones magického světa nevzdal zcela, tak ve větší části svého života určitě musel, přeci jen pokud opravdu pracoval s Anglii, pak musel dodržovat status utajení.

„Řekl bych, že to myslel vážně," Harry si nebyl moc jistý, Jones se většinu času tvářil dost neurčitě neutrálně, jen občas, když si myslel, že ho nikdo nevidí, měl zvláštní melancholický výraz.

„Jaká zvířata?"

„Mudlovská?" nadhodil Harry. „Včera jsem ho viděl, jak krmí žirafy, takže asi tak..."

„Žifara, jasně..." Draco se trochu zamračil. Harry za ten týden zde už stihl zjistit, že magický lid zná normální, v mudlovském světě běžná, zvířata. Ale nevěnují jim moc pozornosti. Takže Draco sice ví, že žirafa je žirafou, ale už netušil co jí, zda je nebezpečná a nakolik. Potter měl za to, že tohle byl velký nedostatek magického světa, vzdělání, které se zaměřovalo jen na jeden směr. Neučili se téměř nic o mudlovském světě, o nemagických tvorech, o vesmíru z jiného než magického důvodu. Bylo to zvláštní a od magického lidu velice pošetilé. I když klidně bylo možné, že budoucí Zoomagici se věnovali všem tvorům bez rozdílu toho zda mají či nemají magii. Harry i přesto, že v minulém roce zjistil, že nabídka volitelných předmětů v Bradavicích je podstatně větší než si myslel, tak stále měl za to, že důležité předměty chybí. Třeba základy do Magické společnosti pro mudlorozené, to by bylo pěkné. I když, počkat, Harry měl pocit, že o něčem takovém mluvili Zmijozelští, ale jen v souvislosti s jejich kolejí, nejspíš mudlorozeným zmijozelům Snape zařídil, aby se v magickém světě uměli pohybovat.

„Harry?"

„Co? Jo?" Potter zvedl zrak k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík se nějakým záhadným způsobem stihl převléknout a nyní na něj čekal u dveří.

„Jdeme, nebo co?"

„Jo, jasně..." trochu zmateně, že by se zamyslel na tak dlouho?

„Mluvil jsme s Jonesem a počasí dneska vypadá slibně, máme si udělat výlet po okolí..."

Harry měl rád zvířata, ne nijak speciálně, ale nevadila mu. Měl rád Péči o kouzelné tvory, i když to bylo spíš zvědavostí a záhadností některých stvoření a samozřejmě i tím, že uvedený předmět byl jedním z těch snazších. Vlastně si myslel, že Draco si stejný předmět zvolil z podobných důvodů. Už v okamžiku, kdy vyšli na pozemky Jonesova sídla zjistil, že se mýlil. Plavovlasý Zmijozel někde sehnat knihu o afrických zvířatech a teď si v ní zaujatě četl a prakticky vibroval na místě s touhy běžet a některé z těch zvířat najít.

„Dobře, tak na žirafy?" pobídl jej Harry. Nechtěl o krmení vysokých zvířat přijít.

„Ne, ne." Draco nahlédl do knihy. Na jednu stranu se na zvířata těšil, miloval zvířata, sice by to nikdy nikomu nahlas nepřiznal, ale opravdu miloval zvířata a zvířátka a ptáky a všechno. Mudlovská zvířata pro něj byla něčím neznámým, byl hloupý, že jim do teď nevěnoval pozornost, bylo tady tolik zajímavých druhů. A co na tom, že neměly žádnou magickou moc. Stále byl opatrný a zcela nedůvěřoval knize, když o nějakém zvířeti prohlásila, že je neškodné. Žádné není neškodné. To ale nic neměnilo na tom, že všechna byla úžasná.

„Najdeme nějakou kočku."

„Kočku?"

„Lva, tygra, cokoliv," stříbrné oči zářily vzrušením. Harry se pousmál, Draco právě teď vypadal naprosto na svůj věk. „Víš," zamyšleně, „napadlo mě, že jsem tu neviděl žádný hady..."

„Jo," Draco se slabě zamračil. „Asi tu nejsou, hmm, to je ale divné, hadi jsou všude. I když, možná..."

„Možná co?"

„Možná je Jones odklidil, přeci jen každý ví, že jsi Hadí jazyk," pokrčení rameny.

„Co? Proč by to dělal?"

„Možná má nějaký tajemství o kterém nechce, aby ti někdo řekl."

„Myslíš?"

„Jo," bez zájmu. „Nezáleží na tom, za pár dní jsme pryč, ne?"

„Jo, jasně..." Harry nesnášel tajemství a ještě víc, když někdo měl nějaké před ním.

Počasí toho dne bylo krásné, nebylo dusno ani horko, nepršelo, nefoukal nepříjemný vítr, jen jemný vánek. Dokonalé výletní počasí. Nebylo divu, že prošli velkou část Jonesových pozemků. Vyhnuli se pralesů a zarostlým částem, nebylo třeba, aby se ztratili a pán domu je v noci musel někde hledat.

Siwgr, domácí skřítka, která měla na starosti Jonesovu kuchyni, jim na cestu připravila něco k jídlu a pití. Měli tak jedinečnou šanci prožít možná poslední příjemný den, kdy nemuseli nic řešit.

Žirafy, které se obvykle držely blízko sídla se nyní snažily strhnout zeleň z vysokých stromů u bran směrem k Obchodní zóně, mezi nimi se popásaly zebry.

Harry většinu zdejších zvířat viděl jen jednou a to ještě v zoologické zahradě, takhle na živo a zblízka a volně, to bylo něco fantastického. Jaké to asi muselo být pro Draca, který o těchto zvířatech nikdy předtím neslyšel.

„Ianto říkal, že bychom se měli vyhnout bažině, tam jsou prý hroši a ti nejsou moc přivětivý," Draco studoval příslušnou kapitolu v knize. „Na druhé straně u hor se může objevit nosorožec, ale tím si nebyl jistý. Ty ale vidět nechci. Taky by tam mohli být sloni, ale ti jsou spíš víc na sever odsud-"

„Draco!"

„Co?" vzhlédl od knihy.

„Odkdy Jonesovi říkáš Ianto?" zamračeně.

„Cože?" zmateně. „Bavíme se o zvířatech a ty-"

„Ne, ty se bavíš o zvířatech, mě by zajímalo-"

„Harry, říkáme si křestními jmény, protože jsme se do noci bavili o politice a když se s někým o něčem musíš hádat, dělá se to lépe jménem."

„Oh."

„Nebuď zase žárlivý," zamračeně.

„Nejsem-"

„Dobrá. Tak lvy bychom měli potkat bez problémů, Ianto říkal, že těch je tu spoustu. Puma by se tu taky mohla objevit, i když asi na severu a-"

„Tam jsou sloni, ne?" zaujatě.

„Chtěl bych vidět levharta, nebo pantera, nebo-"

„Co ti sloni?"

„Cože?" Draco zmateně zamrkal. „O čem to zase mluvíš?"

„Říkal jsi, že na severu, jak jsou ty kočky, jsou i sloni," Harry by rád viděl slona.

„No jo, asi jo. Něco jíst musí, tak proč ne slony," pokrčení rameny. Vydal se požadovaným směrem. Harry jej zamračeně následoval. Nechtěl vidět, jak něco zabije a sní slona. Chtěl vidět pěkného příjemného slona, který jako by právě vyšel z dětské pohádky. Jo, to by bylo pěkné!

-HPT-

Našli slony! Harry byl nadšený. Sice nebyli tak skvělý jako pohádkový sloni, ale byli krásní a očividně dost nebezpeční. Chlapci se drželi v uctivé vzdálenosti.

„Dobře, Draco, kam teď?" Potter v jedné ruce držel obložený chléb a v druhé dalekohled, který si Draco vypůjčil v Jonesově panství. Sloni se od nich pomalu vzdalovali a jiné zvíře široko daleko nebylo k zahlédnutí.

„Draco?" Potter odložil dalekohled, zmateně se otočil k partnerovi. Plavovlasý mladík na něj nereagoval. Počkat, kde byl?

„Draco?!" Harry se otočil kolem své osy. Kam mohl zmizet? Teď tady byl. Přece spolu pozorovali slony a... Ne, počkat. Harry sledoval slony. Draco už byl delší doby potichu. Jak dlouho byl pryč?

„Draco!"

Dobře, tohle nebylo dobré. Nechtěl se vracet za Jonesem a potupně mu oznamovat, že ztratil Draca. Zarazil se, kousek dál slyšel nějaký hluk. Ale tam nic nebylo. Nebo spíš byly tam stromy a křoviny. Zhýčkaný Zmijozel by tím směrem určitě nešel. Opět uslyšel ten zvuk. Co to mohlo..?

Zamračeně se tím směrem vydal. Rozhrnul keře, v duchu Draca proklel, když se mu několik trnů zapíchlo do paže.

„Harry..." Plavovlasý mladík se na něj rozzářeně usmíval. Seděl na zemi a kolem něj pobíhalo šest malých chundelatých koťátek. Harry se na Draca zamračil, přiblížil se o něco blíž. Koťátka si ho nevšímala, tulila se k Dracovi, který se nadšeně hladil a drbal, naprosto nedbal na špínu a chlupy, které šelmičky zanechával na jeho oblečení.

„Draco, co to..?"

„Gepardi, nejsou skvělý!"

„No, uhm..." Harry se opatrně rozhlédl kolem. Kde byla mláďata, tam musela být i samice. „Neměl bys na ně sahat," matně si vybavoval, co se učil v mudlovské škole o divokých zvířatech. Ale neplatilo to jen pro srny?

„Ale jdi, jsou úžasní, Necháme si je."

„Co? Ne! Draco, měli bychom jít a-" zarazil se. Zprava se ozvalo zlověstné zavrčení. „Draco..." Harry zůstal na místě, kolem něj s vrčením prošel obrovský gepard, rozrušeně šlehal ocasem, ale nezdálo se, že by se na chlapce chtěl vrhnout. Draca si ani nevšiml, jen vrhl pohled na dovádějící koťata a pokračoval dál do vysoké trávy. Tam se uvelebil vedle menšího dospělého geparda, kterého do teď Harry vůbec neviděl. Zdálo se, že rodiče mladých šelem tu od začátku byli.

„Draco, prosímtě pojď," nejistě. Proč pokoušet své štěstí. Dost na tom, že šelmy nechaly Draca, aby sahal na mláďata.

„Tak aspoň jedno."

„Co?"

„Jednu by s náma mohlo cestovat letaxem a-"

„Draco, zbláznil ses?" nechápavě. Co se to sakra dělo? Draco měl být ten racionální. Neměl chtít mláďata divokých zvířat.

-HPT-

Cestou zpátky do Jonesova sídla spolu chlapci nepromluvili ani slovo. Harry byl naštvaný a Draco... Plavovlasý mladík jeho zlost nejspíš ani nepostřehl. Když Harry partnera konečně přesvědčil k tomu, aby od gepardů odešli, už se začínalo smrákat. Nejvyšší čas vydat se na cestu zpátky. Kdo ví jaká zvířata s nocí vylezou a možná i pro zatím mírumilovní gepardi by se proměnili v dravé šelmy.

Draco šel několik kroků před Harrym. Celou zpáteční cestu nadšeně vrkal nad maličkým gepardem v náručí. I přes Harryho protesty si jedno z mláďat vzal. Možná na tom měli vliv i dospělí gepardi, kteří nejmenší z mláďat přenechali v Dracově péči a ostatní odvedli pryč. Plavovlasý mladík v tom viděl jediné, fakt, že se o opuštěnou šelmu musí postarat. A Harryho názor? Na tom mu příliš nesešlo. Ne v tomto případě.

Potter doufal, že Jones vymyslí způsob, jak mládě vrátit do přírody. Nebo si jej aspoň nechá na panství. Snad nebude podporovat Dracův šílený nápad vzít mládě sebou do Anglie.


	113. Chapter 113

**Napříč časem –**

Než došli k sídlu, už byla téměř tma, naštěstí byl dům velice dobře osvětlen, takže i v narůstající noci jej bez problémů našli.

Harry se na okamžik zarazil, zmateně na dům hleděl. Do teď si toho pořádně nevšiml, i když v pokojích bylo osvětlení vyřešeno podobným způsobem. Mohlo by se zdát, že dům osvětlují elektrické lampy, světlo opravdu vypadalo, že je na mudlovskou elektřinu, ale nebylo tomu tak. Jak to jen Jones udělal a hlavně proč. Proč by kouzelník vynaložil energii na to, aby jeho sídlo vypadalo tak mudlovsky?

„Jdeš nebo co?" Draco hladící usínající kotě se na k němu zmateně otočil.

„Jo, jen... Nepřijde ti na tom domě něco divného, myslím tolik mudlovských věcí, tolik pomagičtěných mudlovských věcí a-"

„Jo, je to divné, jdeme?" bez většího zájmu.

„Počkej, Draco. A co oblečení?"

„Cože?" nechápavě.

„Věci, které nám skřítkové vyprali jsou jiné."

„Nevím kam tím míříš."

Harry si povzdechl, v mysli se pokusil urovnat svou myšlenku. Věděl, co chce říct, jen jak přesně to formulovat. „V Bradavicích skřítkové oblečení myjí pomocí magie, ne? Kouzelníci většinou používají směs magie a nemagických prostředků-"

„Jo, protože při použití magie je oblečení jen sterilně čisté, můžeš přidat vůni, ale nemá to takový dlouhodobý efekt," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Ano, jasně. Ale tady... Zdejší skřítkové dělají něco jiného, oblečení je skoro jako..."

„Jako co?"

„Jako když to vypereš v pračce."

„V čemže?"

„V mudlovském pracím stroji, ale to je... Je na to potřeba elektřina a-" zarazil se, bylo možné, že i na tohle Jones používal stejný systém jako na osvětlení. Vlastně netušil, proč ho to teď napadlo a proč by ho to vůbec mělo znepokojovat.

„No, tak až to zjistíš, tak to pořiď domů," zamyslel se Draco. Neuvažoval nad tím, ale teď, když to Harry zmínil, oblečení bylo měkčí, voňavější.

„Domů?"

„No..." Zmijozel se zarazil. „Myslím, jako, uhm..."

„Jak to uděláme s bydlením," zarazil ho Harry. „Máme ještě dva roky školy, ale pak?"

„Uhm..."

„Zabydluješ si Zmijozelovo panství, a já mám taky nějaký nemovitosti a-"

„Musíme to řešit teď?"

„Ne, ale jen mě napadlo, že-"

„Nechci to teď řešit."

„Ale až se vrátíme do Anglie, tak-"

„Tak pojedeš za svým kmotrem do jeho barabizny a já do svého sídla," rozhodně.

„Jo?"

„Musím ještě něco zařídit než se vrátíme do školy a Black se od tebe nejspíš nehne a upřímně, u sebe doma ho nechci."

„Co? Ale já mysl-" Harry zmlkl, plavovlasý mladík ho už neposlouchal, prošel dveřmi do domu a zmizel i s kotětem v jídelně. Jistě, nemohl očekávat, že s ním Draco ochotně stráví celé léto, určitě měl nějaký vlastní program. Poslední dny mezi nimi sice byly poměrně skvělé. Jejich vztah se trochu projasnil. Stále byli spíš přáteli, ale večery trávili mazlením, líbáním... Ne, nepokročili dál. Harry trochu začínal chápat, proč se Draco tolik nemá k tomu, aby jejich vztah pokročil k sexu. Pak by mohli přijít o ty klidné chvilky. Možná se Draco obával, že jejich intimní život by se pak točil jen kolem sexu a to opravdu pěkné by mohlo odeznít. Jejich vztah právě teď začínal nabírat ty pěkné věci. A možná opravdu nebylo kam chvátat. Přeci jen měli celou věčnost.

To Harrymu s pichlavou naléhavostí připomnělo, že ještě stále neřešili Kámen vzkříšení. Možná má Draco pravdu a on sám ten čas, kdy do konce léta nebudou spolu, bude moci využít k nějakému většímu zamýšlení a třeba až se ve škole opět sejdou, dojdou k nějakým závěrům... Ne, ať už se to snažil vysvětlit si jakkoliv, nelíbilo se mu, že Draco chce být sám na kdovíjak velkém a kdoví jak temném a možná i nebezpečném, Zmijozel Manor.

Trochu naštvaně následoval Draca co jídelny.

Plavovlasý mladík seděl u stolu, zády k Harrymu, vedle něj na stole v pololehu sedělo kotě, zabíralo velkou část stolku, kotě před sebou mělo misku s mlékem a tvářilo se navýsost spokojeně. Naproti Dracovi na svém obvyklém místě seděl Ianto Jones v družném hovoru se Zmijozelem.

„Pane Pottere, už jsem se začínal obávat, že se k nám nepřipojíte," Jones rukou pokynul k volné židli. Harry se na ní zamračeně sesunul. Ač Draco s Jonesem si tykali, on od nich byl nějak odtržen. Věděl, že si za to z části může sám. Když se schylovalo k politické diskuzi, většinou z místnosti více či méně nápadně vycouval. Chyběl tak v momentu, kdy si starší a mladší muž začali říkat křestními jmény. A možná, jen možná, se k jejich hostiteli choval trochu víc odměřeně než musel.

„Zrovna jsme s Dracem řešili, jak dopravit geparda do Anglie a-"

„Počkat, cože? Snad mu to neschvalujete?!" zhrozil se Potter.

„Nevidím důvod, proč ne," pokrčil ramen Jones. „Kočkovité šelmy jsou skvělými společníky. Tedy, kdysi jsme takového mazlíčka měl a... No, to je dávno," lehce sklesle. „Teď mám Myfanwy, i když si můj šéf myslí, že je spíš jeho, ale to je.. Uhm, kde jsme to byli, jistě, už vím. Takže, gepardi se snadno a rychle domestikují, koneckonců ještě nedávno bylo celkem běžné, že to byli domácí mazlíčkové," pokračoval Jones. Jak ho tak Harry poslouchal, začínal mít dojem, že Jones ve svém běžném životě nemá moc příležitostí se projevovat. Co dělá za práci? A možná to nebylo jen jeho prací, možná celý jeho život zpátky v Anglii byl nějak svázaný. Měl nepříjemný pocit, že před ním a snad ještě víc před Dracem, Ianto Jones odhodil o něco víc masku, kterou běžně nosil, než je pro něj zvykem. Bylo to poznat v jeho řeči, když začal mluvit a mluvit a obíhal od témat. Bylo zřejmé, že je nevypovídaný a má potřebu s někým něco sdílet. Ne s nima, na to si nebyli tolik blízcí, ale nějak... Harry ani nevěděl, proč si muže drží tak od těla. Něco mu na něm nesedělo. Nechtěl ve svém životě žádnou další záhadu, a tou Ianto Jones nepochybně byl. Navíc, za pár dní budou zpátky doma a Jones z jejich životů zmizí. Nemělo smysl řešit, co se v jeho životě děje.

„My jsme ale celý rok ve škole-"

„Pravda, pravda. V Bradavicích by z šelmy asi nebyli moc nadšení," zamyšleně.

„Chodil jsi do Bradavic?" napadlo Draca.

„No, ne, já jen... Bradavice jsou samozřejmé známou institucí, a Brumbál, no..." Ianto pokrčil rameny.

„Hm," Harry nevypadal přesvědčen, vyměnil si pohled s Dracem, ani mladý Zmijozel nevypadl s Jonesovou odpovědí spokojeně. Ale co na tom sešlo, v době kdy by Jones chodil do Bradavic tam ani jeden z nich nebyl a možná ani nikdo z jejich známých. Vlastně nevěděli jaký je Jones ročník, kolik je mu let. Dle vzhledu by Harry tipoval pětadvacet, někdy možná třicet, ale někdy by možná řekl i méně, to kdy zastihl pána domu v nestřeženém okamžiku, kdy měl na tváři téměř mladistvý nejistý překvapený výraz. Jones si ale svůj výraz dost střežil, vypadal tak o něco starší, než pravděpodobně byl jeho věk.

„Nemohl by zůstat tady, myslím geparda," napadlo Harryho.

„Tady? Tady ale celý rok nikdo není, to mu bude lépe v anglii."

„A co zpátky v divočině-"

„Ne ne, to je nesmysl, už má na sobě Dracův magický podpis, ostatní zvířata by ho mezi sebe nepřijala."

„Co? Jak může mít na sobě jeho podpis, když-"

„Draco jej přijal, nemusí se k tomu dělat žádný rituál, stačí jen pravověrný myšlenka a magie se přizpůsobí."

„Cože?" Harry se zatvářil zoufale. Nechtěl, aby Draco geparda bral sebou do Anglie. Nevěděl proč, ale prostě jen nechtěl. Možná na kotě malinko žárlil. Draco ze zvířete vypadal tak nadšeně a najednou i tak mladě a... Nechtěl jen, aby už tak málo společného času, který s Dracem bude mít ještě zabíral Dracův domácí mazlíček.

„Vidíš, skvělé!" Draco se rozzářil. „Nebudeš o něm ani vědět, nechám ho na Zmijozel Manor," pokračoval dál. „Domluvím se a Hartem, možná by mi mohl pomoc hlídat ho přes rok a-" Draco pokračoval dál a dál a nevšiml si, na rozdíl od Harryho, kterak sebou Ianto nepatrně trhl při zmínce o Hartovi. Potter se zamračil. Znal Jones Harta? To bylo nepravděpodobné. Možná někoho toho jména.

-HPT-

Ten večer, když už padla tma, a Harry s Dracem leželi v posteli, zelenookého Nebelvíra napadlo, že by mu nakonec ani nevadilo, kdyby gepard zůstal Dracovým mazlíčkem. Strakaté kotě se roztahovalo na Dracově straně postele a donutilo tak plavovlasého mladíka k tomu, že se musel víc přitulit ke svému partnerovi. Draco dávno neměl nic proti mazlení, ale většinou ve chvíli, kdy už téměř spal, měl nepříjemný zlozvyk se od Harryho zase odtáhnout a to Potterovi nebylo příjemné. A třeba přítomnost šelmy, která v posteli zabere čím dál tím více místa, donutí Draca k tomu, aby byl víc přítulný.

„Draco?"

„Hm..."

„O čem se bavíš s Jonesem."

„Cože?"

„No, bavíte se o politice."

„Jo."

„Ale o čem? Jak si stojí, na jaké straně války je, jaký má názor, jak-"

Draco se slabě zamračil. „Myslel jsem, že tě politika nezajímá, vždycky si odešel."

„Jo, nezajímají mě dlouhý proslovy, tak mi to, prosím tě, shrň."

„Myslím, že není na žádné straně, nezapojuje se."

„Ne? To celé dny dlouze hovoříte o tom, že je neutrální."

„Ne to ne. Jen... Má všeobecný přehled, ale nerad se baví o našem Ministerstvu a naší válce. Probíráme spíš situaci ve světě. A trochu mi vysvětloval mudlovskou politiku," nejistě.

„Mudlovskou? Nevěděl jsem ,že tě to zajímá," překvapeně.

„No... Ianto je čistokrevný kouzelník a očividně si dost rychle na mudlovský svět zvykl a musel mít důvod, proč se rozhodl žít mezi mudlama. A pak... Sám si řekl, že v budoucnu možná nebude magický a mudlovský svět, co když bude jenom mudlovský? Měl bych o něm něco vědět. Víc jak přemýšlí a tak."

„Vážně?" Harry byl čím dál tím více překvapený.

„Vlastně je to osvěžující nezabývat se válkou a našemi politickými problémy," připustil Draco.

„Mudlovská politika je osvěžující?"

„Baví mě politika, věci kolem toho."

„Baví tě manipulace a spřádání zlověstných plánů," zachmuřeně.

„Jo, baví a je příjemné řešit něco faktického, ale nebýt přímo zapojen a třeba se pak něco z toho bude dát použít i v našem světě. Z toho, co jsem pochopil jsou mudlové v mnoha věcech dál. Politiku a vlády má mnoho mudlovských zemí delší dobu než magický svět. Určitě v minulosti udělali mnoho chybných kroků a náš svět se z toho může poučit."

Harry o tom na okamžik přemýšlel. Ne o politice, ale o tom, jak se z a léto Dracův názor změnil. Ještě v loňském školním roce by ani nepomyslel na to, že by se od mudlů mohl něco dozvědět a teď... Možná bylo chybou, že se rozhovorům o politice vyhýbal, třeba by pak rychleji přijal Dracův náhlý zájem a změnu názorů, aspoň v něčem, na mudly.

-HPT-

„Takže? Už víš, jak to pojmenuješ?" Harry sledoval kotě, kterak přechází po místnosti. On a Draco pomelu balili své věci a připravovali se na odchod na Jihoafrické ministerstvo kouzel a domů.

„Co? Za prvé je to ona, ne to. A pak, výběr jména je složitý proces, nemůžu jen tak jí dát první co mě napadne."

„Ne? Jak se jmenuje tvoje sova?" on dal Hedvice první jméno, které ho v učebnici praštilo do očí.

„Achilleus."

„Oh, no... Možná jí můžeš taky dát nějaké z historie."

„Achillea vybral tak trochu můj otec," zamračil se Draco. „Když mi ho koupil, řekl, že je to má slabina, zvíře, mazlíček," zamračeně. „Tak jsem ho pojmenoval Achilleus, když měl být mou slabinou," ušklíbnutí.

„Aha. Ale Malfoy má taky sovu, není i ona jeho slabinou?"

„Ne, Kain je těžko domácí mazlíček," znechuceně. „Každopádně, pro ní," kývl ke kotěti, „vyberu nějaké vhodné jméno, ale až doma."

Pomalu byl čas k odjezdu, s Jonesem se měli setkat ve vstupní hale, pán domu se nakonec rozhodl odvést je jen na Ministerstvo a sám odcestovat až v následujícím týdnu. Chlapci se ještě naposledy rozhlédli po pokoji, za tu chvíli, co tady byli, si pokoj zabydleli, teď bez jejich věcí však vypadal stejně opuštěně jak ze začátku. Gepardí mládě, nyní usazené v napevno zavřeném koši, který pro něj vyčaroval Jones, nespokojeně přežvykovalo plyšovou hračku, kterou jí Draco na cestu nachystal. Šelma očividně vůbec nebyl nadšená ze způsobu, jakým měla cestovat.

Potter ještě stále nebyl nadšený z toho, že se Draco rozhodl zvíře si nechat. Navíc, což by Dracovi nepřiznal, měl trochu problém s kočkovitýma šelmama. Nevadily mu, ale nerozeznal je od sebe. Jistě, poznal lva a tygra. Ale panter, puma, levhart, gepard nebo dokonce leopard, všechno mu to přišlo stejné. Upřímně by byl raději, kdyby se Draco rozhodl pro psa, nebo klidně pro vlka, ale kočka... Nějak měl zažito, že kočky jsou nevěrné, volnomyšlenkářské, svéhlavé a jejich majitele dával do stejné skupiny. A mít někoho takového za partnera bylo jistě obtížné. I když, to nejspíš u Draca nezmění přítomnost šelmy.

Před odjezdem jim domácí skřítka Siwgr připravila ještě občerstvení na cestu. Zdálo se, aspoň to Jones tvrdil, že z Ministerstva Jižní Afriky budou muset cestovat na Španělské ministerstvo kouzel a tam jsou z nějakého důvodu nejdelší čekací lhůty. Ale pak už konečně pojedou domů. Harry byl nadšený. Po celém létě, po nebezpečí a i po oddychu, který měli v Jonesově sídle, budou konečně doma, konečně někde kde to zná a cítí se tam opravdu bezpečně.

Ianto Jones na ně už čekal u jeepu. Tvářil se neutrálně, jako ostatně skoro celou dobu, ale v koutku oka měl nespokojený výraz, nejspíš doufal, že jeho návštěvníci ještě chvilku pobudou. Harry mu to neměl za zlé, sice se spolu nijak nespřátelili, ale nějak tušil, že život jejich hostitele není snadný, aspoň ne zpátky v Anglii.

Konečně vyjeli. Bylo to téměř neskutečné, že jsou konečně na cestě zpátky domů, zpátky za svými přáteli, za rodinou. Ale i za válkou a povinnostmi. Možná ne všechno na jejich návratu bude příjemné. Ale bylo načase přestat stagnovat a začít něco dělat. A, i když to Draco neřekl nahlas, Harry na něm poznal, že už se třese na to, aby začal něco řešit.

 **Pozn**.: Upřímně, velmi Dracovi geparda závidím. Mít jen o píď větší zahradu, tak si nějakou velkou kočkovitou šelmu pořídím, i když bych tím ostatní zvířectvo asi nepotěšila :-D


	114. Chapter 114

Harry neměl cestování letaxem nijak zvlášť v lásce. Jenže z dálkových magických cestovních metod si tu svou nevybral, všechny byly stejně nepříjemné. Navíc, jak zjistil, cestování letaxem nebylo tak snadné, jak si myslel. Tedy, nemyslel si, že cestování přes krby je tak snadné, ale měl za to, že stačí, když na ministerstvu vlezou do krbu a vypadnou z něj v Anglii. Brzy zjistil, jak se mýlil. Ianto Jones je odvezl k budově pobočky Ministerstva kouzel, pobočka byla společnou pro magickou komunitu v Jihoafrické republice, Namibii a Botswanou, především však pro obyvatele Květinových zahrad. A jak Harry s Dracem velice rychle zjistili, byla to opravdu jen pobočka, nemohla vyřizovat mezinárodní žádosti. Museli se tedy letaxem dostat do Pretorie. To Harryho překvapilo, měl za to, že hlavní sídla Ministerstev bývají v hlavních městě. Zdálo se však, že mudlovská část Jihoafrické republiky má hlavní města rozdělena do tří měst, jak zvláštní. Magická společnost si pak vybrala Pretorii, jako sídlo výkonné moci a své hlavní Ministerstvo kouzel usadila právě sem.

Stejně jako v Obchodní zóně Květinových zahrad, i na Ministerstvu kouzel bylo mnoho lidí, národností, ale i mnoho tvorů, temných stvoření, která by v Anglii mezi běžnou magickou společnost nikdy nešla. Tedy se nad tím nikdo nepozastavil. Mezinárodní letaxová síť v Pretorii byla vytížená, lidí cestovali tam a zpět, nikdo je nijak nekontroloval, vše probíhalo ve svém vlastním tempu. Před mnoha velkými krby byl seznam zemí a měst, kam je možno se přenést a před jaké přestupní města se musí jít, aby se návštěvníci dostali kam potřebují. Stejně tak tam byly napsané přesné fráze, v různých jazycích, které je nutno při vstupu do letaxové sítě vyřknout.

Chlapci rychle zjistili, že Jones měl pravdu a aby se dostali do Anglie, musí cestovat přes Španělsko. Nebylo to kvůli vzdálenosti, tím Letax nebyl omezen, ale kvůli vztahům, které mezi jednotlivými státy a mezi jednotlivými ministry kouzel někdy vázly.

Madridské ministerstvo kouzel bylo o tolik jiné než to v Jihoafrické republice. Úředníci je hned zaregistrovali a nechali předlouhý čas čekat s ostatními návštěvníky v jakési čekací hale. Z místnosti směli jen na toalety a k malému bufetu. Odejít z budovy Ministerstva nepřicházelo v úvahu. Někteří lidé, kteří přicestovali Letaxem byli postupně propouštěni, to byli ti, kteří ve Španělsku zůstávali, ještě rychleji, ale se stejnou dávkou prověřování, byli propuštěni ti, kteří v zemi žili. Návštěvníci, kteří letaxovou sítí jen procházeli přišli na řadu jako poslední. A pak chlapci zjistili, jak moc se jim hodí zlaté mince, ne nepodobné galeonům, které jim na cestu dal Ianto. Procházející cestující museli zaplatit jakési cestovné. A Draco ještě poměrně velkou sumu za geparda, i když zprvu se úředníci bránili zvíře sítí dál vůbec pustit. To byl okamžik, který si Harry vybral k návštěvě toalety, nechtěl být u toho, až Draca chytne amok a řekne pracovníkům ministerstva vše co si o nich a jejich postupu myslí.

Konečně, po mnoha hodinách čekání, na ně přišla řada a mohli použít další z krbů mezinárodní sítě a dostat se do Londýna. Harry opravdu doufal, že v Britském ministerstvu kouzel nebude nikdo, kdo by jejich cestu dál zdržoval. Už tak moc chtěl být doma.

„Draco?"

„Hm..." plavovlasý mladík pevně držel košík s mládětem a zamračeně sledoval pomalu postupující řadu směrem ke krbu. Už jen kousek a budou doma.

„Nemá tvůj otec náhodou dům ve Španělsku?"

„Jo, a?"

„To jste pokaždý museli projít tímhle procesem?"

„Co? Ne, jistěže ne. Jméno Malfoy má i tady nějakou váhu a peníze jak známo hýbou světem. Můj otec do letního sídla nechal zavést letax rovnou z Malfoy Manor."

„Oh."

„Jo... Možná bychom měli využít peníze k tomu, abychom všechna naše sídla nechali propojit," zamyšleně. „Ušetřilo by nám to dost času."

„Jo, asi..." trochu nejistě. Harry pořádně nevěděl jaké nemovitosti zdědil. O to víc nevěděl jaké domy a sídla má Draco. Mladý Zmijozel mluvil o Zmijozel Manor, ale i o jiných domech na Britských ostrovech, a pak tady nepochybně byla sídla v cizině. Měl Draco v úmyslu si všechna nechat? On sám netušil, co by měl s nemovitostmi dělat. Jistě, jednou bude příjemné jet do ciziny a nemuset se starat o to, kde bude spát, vědět, že tam je nějaký dům, který je jeho, kde bude v bezpečí a klidu. Ale mělo smysl držet si sídlo, kde se ukáže jednou za kdovíkolik let?

Od Harryho prvního cestování pomocí magického prášku se jeho jistota ohledně cesty krbovou sítí dost zvýšila. Přesto cítil trochu nejistoty, když prolétal kolem krbů a doufal, že vystoupí správně v Londýně. Draco tam už dávno byl, cestoval jako první, Harry mu v tom nebránil. Dle toho, jak se španělští úředníci dívali na mladého geparda, bylo jen vhodné, aby s ním Draco už byl pryč.

„No konečně," plavovlasý mladík na něj netrpělivě čekal v hale. Kolem bylo pár lidí, kteří cestovali jedním nebo druhým směrem. Kousek dál u stolku seděl pracovním ministerstva, ale rozhodně zde nebyla taková ostražitost jako v Madridu.

„Neřekl jsi Blackovi, že se vracíme?" Draco se rozhlédl kolem, po jeho ani Harryho kmotrovi nikde ani stopy. On sám Severusovi neřekl kdy přesně se chystají na návrat. Možná to bylo i trochu z obavy o jeho reakci na geparda. Severus nebyl velký příznivcem zvířat. Myslel si však, že Harry to Blackovi napsal, i když, kdo ví. Draco si nemohl nevšimnou, že Blackův dopis Harrymu byl dosti krátký.

„Ne, nechtěl jsem, aby se znepokojoval, kdyby se náš příjezd zpozdil," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Hm, fajn. Můžeme jít?" Zmijozel vykročil k úředníkovi. Nahlásil mu jména a důvod jejich cesty. Osobně to Dracovi přišlo dost zbytečné, informace sloužily jen pro lidi, kteří se pohybovali v budově Ministerstva kouzel, v momentě kdy vyjdou ven bude všem k ničemu účel jejich návratu. Nelíbilo se mu, že ve Španělsku museli tak dlouho čekat, ale zabezpečení tam bylo o mnoho lepší než doma v Anglii.

Bylo zvláštní vyjít do ulic Londýna. Chlapci si v létě zvykli na temné ulice Ravenholmu, což se s obyčejným Londýnem dalo jen těžko srovnávat. Pak zde byly monzunové, ale jinak velice slunečné Květinové zahrady. Ani to se nedalo srovnávat se sychravým počasím, do kterého vyšli z budovy Ministerstva kouzel.

„No?"

„No... Tak asi půjdeme k Sirisovi," Harry trochu znejistěl.

„Možná bych mohl-"

„Určitě je tam Snape a možná by se rád přesvědčil o tom, že jsi v pořádku." Harry opravdu nechtěl, aby se od něj Draco tak rychle oddělil. Jistě, věděl, že Draco chce nějaký čas v konci léta strávit sám, ale ještě ne, ne teď hned.

-HPT-

Grimmauldovo náměstí bylo tiché. Mudlové z okolních domů nepochybně byli již v práci ti, kteří žili v čísle dvanáct nejspíš ještě spali, aspoň v to Harry doufal. Možná tady ale ani nikdo nebyl. Snape měl nejspíš před začátkem školy dost práce s přípravou a Sirius... Ten koneckonců příští školní rok měl pokračovat ve výuce Obrany proti černé magii, nejspíš i on měl plné ruce s přípravou. Koneckonců minulý rok měl osnovu ještě po Tonksové, nyní si všechno musel připravit sám.

Harry s Dracem vešli do tichého domu. Plavovlasý mladík stále pevně svíral košík s gepardem, nejspíš i on se už začínal obávat, zda nebylo chybou šelmu přivézt do Anglie.

Potter vykročil ke kuchyni. Doufal, že Sirius spí, nebo tady možná není. Na jednou stranu ho sice chtěl potkat, ale pak, byl nějak vyčerpaný, cestování bylo hrozné, únavné. Směrem od kuchyně však slyšel hluk, hlasy. Někdo tady byl.

Otevřel dveře, hlasy ztichly. Sirius se Snapeem sedící vedle sebe u stolu se otočili.

„Harry!" překvapeně.

„Pottere, kde je- Oh, Draco," zdálo se, že Snape si trochu oddychl, když zjistil, že jeho kmotřenec je opravdu živ a snad zdráv. Bylo sice pěkné, že se Draco obtěžoval a poslal mu dopis, ale to ještě nic nedokazovalo o jeho stavu.

„Severusi," Draco se letmo zamračil na Harryho, který se najednou neměl k tomu, aby šel dál do místnosti. Zmijozel se kolem něj prosmýkl a sedl si ke stolu. Jednou rukou si to Snapeova hrnku dolil kávu, druhou stále pevně svíral košík.

Oba profesoři se na mladého Zmijozela zamračili. Harry si s povzdychem přisedl. Za tu dobu, co byli v Jonesově přítomnosti se Draco stal na kávě prakticky závislý. Už předtím jí pil, ale po těch dnech s Jonesově sídle se jeho vztah ke kofeinovému nápoji vystupňoval.

„Takže, jste zpátky," začal Sirius.

„Jo, no..."

„Odešel si bez rozloučení!"

„Jo..." Harry sklopil zrak. Jejich odchod z Grimmauldova náměstí byl hodně uspěchaný, ale opravdu v té době neměl náladu na kmotrovy řeči a na další přesvědčování.

„Našli jste, co jste hledali?" skočil jim do řeči Snape.

„Yop," Draco přikývl, napil se kávy a zaškaredil se. Nápoj, který jim podával Ianto byl o tolik lepší.

„A?" Blackova pozornost se otočila k Dracovi.

„A ještě jsme s tím nic víc nezjišťovali."

„Ale to-"

„Siriusi," Snape manžela uťal. Samozřejmě byl taky zvědavý, ale chlapci před nimi byli ještě dětmi, potřebovali čas, aby zážitky z léta probrali a vstřebali. Navíc kdo ví, co se jim stalo. Pořádně si oba mladíky prohlédl, vypadali trochu vyčerpaně, ale určitě víc odpočatě, než by si po měsících putování myslel. Každopádně teď dorazili, nemělo smysl řešit nějaké závažné věci. Navíc takové, které podle všeho museli vyřešit jen oni dva. Severus byl nerad v nevědomosti, ale už si začínal zvykat, že od okamžiku, kdy se Dracův život začal spojovat s tím Potterovým, neměl takovou možnost do děje zasahovat tak, jak by si přál. Jeho manžel to ještě nepochopil. Na tom taky nebylo nic divného, Sirius neměl možnost vidět Pottera vyrůstat, v jeho očích musel být stále dítětem a ne dospívajícím, který měl své závazky a povinnosti, které musel splnit sám.

„Co? Jen jsem se pt- Co to bylo?" Blackův pohled se stočil ke košíku v Dracových rukách, mládě uvnitř si zrovna ten okamžik vybralo k tomu, aby se probudilo.

„Nic," plavovlasý mladík rezolutně zakroutil hlavou. Kotě zakňouralo.

„Draco?" Snape se na košík zamračil, znal zálibu svého kmotřence, někdy se dokonce obával, aby Draco v lásce ke zvířatům nebyl ještě pošetilejší než Hagrid.

„Dobře, ale nerozčiluj se. Je to jen malá kočička," Draco opatrně postavil košík na stůl.

„Kočička?" Black překvapeně těkal pohledem z Draca na Harryho a na košík. Potter raději mlčel, stále nebyl smířen s tím, že se Draco rozhodl geparda si nechat.

Zmijozel opatrně otevřel košík, ven se vykutálelo strakaté mládě.

„Draco," opatrně. „To není kočka."

„Jo je."

„Ne, to je puma."

„Ale Severusi, to není puma," rozhodně.

„Gepard," zamumlal Potter.

„Harry!" našpuleně. „No dobře, tak je to možná gepard, ale je můj, tak-"

„Nemůžeš si jen tak přivézt geparda," rozhodně.

„To jsem mu taky říkal."

„A proč jste mu dovolil si jej vzít!" Snape se otočil na Pottera.

„Co?" zmateně. Jak asi tak měl Dracovi v něčem zabránit? Navíc, copak Snape Draca neznal? Když něco chtěl, nebyl nikdo a nic, co by mu v tom zabránilo.

„Draco-"

„Ne! Nechám si jí! A vůbec, nevím proč jsem sem chodil. Uvidíme se ve škole," zamručel k Harrymu, v příštím okamžiku nacpal kotě zpátky do koše, koš popadl do ruky a pomocí Letaxů zmizel v krbu.

„Uhm..." Potter za ním nechápavě hleděl. „Super," povzdych. Draco byl naštvaný, Snape byl naštvaný, Sirius byl naštvaný. A co bylo ještě lepší, Draco odešel na Zmijozel Manor, kam nikdo jiný neměl přístup a Kámen vzkříšení vzal sebou.

„Takže..." Harry se otočil ke starší dvojici.

„Nelíbí se mi, cos v létě udělal," začal Sirius. „A Malfoy-"

„Zmijozel," opravil ho Snape.

„Je mi jedno jak si říká! Víš ty vůbec, jaký jsem měl strach!" křičel na Harryho.

„Uhmm..." co na to měl říct. Sirius přece věděl, kam v létě jde a co jej přibližně čeká. Měl dost času na to, aby se s tím nějak vypořádal.

„A to ani nemluvím o Weasleyových!"

„Co?" zmateně. „Stalo se jim něco?" to snad ne. On vlastně netušil, jestli se v létě nestala nějaká tragédie, jestli válka nějak nepokročila. Neměli s Dracem zůstávat v Jižní Africe, měli přesvědčit Jonese, aby je dostal na Ministerstvo co nejdříve. Nebo měl aspoň sehnat noviny, zprávy, vědět co se děje. Neměl si užívat volných bezstarostných dnů.

„Nic se nestalo," Snape se na manžela zamračil. Tohle téma v letních měsících tolikrát probírali. Navíc se dohodli, že až se chlapci vrátí nebudou jim nic vyčítat a Sirius to teď poruší, nedá Potterovi ani pár dní oddych. Nebelvíra samozřejmě stále neměl moc rád, ale to co věděl o Ravenholmu bylo natolik hrozné, že si myslel, že i Potter si zaslouží lepší jednání než jaké začal Sirius předvádět.

„Ne?" Harry zmateně hleděl z jednoho na druhého.

„Ron se ještě nevrátil. Molly s Arthurem šílí, netuší kde je a kdy přijde a pak přišli sem a zjistili, že i ty jsi pryč, ale že nejste spolu a-"

„Siriusi," Snape jej zarazil.

„Ron ještě není zpátky?" zmateně.

„Ne."

„Ale..." měl za to, že v touhle dobou jeho kamarád už dávno bude zpět. Přeci jen necestovali mimo tenhle svět a čas, Ron i Viktor museli vědět jaké je datum a mohli tomu svůj návrat přizpůsobit. Snad se jim nic nestalo.

„Ron jim neřekl kdy se vrátí?" pokračoval. Marně se pokoušel vybavit si Ronova slova, než se jejich cesty rozdělily. Věděl, že Ron neřekl rodičům pravdu o tom, kam míří, nejspíš si mysleli, že je v Bulharsku u Kruma a-"

„Ne, neřekl jim kdy se vrátí ani kde je, ani s kým je! Arthur si samozřejmě myslel, že je u Kruma, přeci jen spolu ti dva chodí, i když Molly s Arthurem byli proti. Ale V Bulharsku o nich nikdo neví. Charlie s Billem tam dokonce jeli a prohledali to tam!" naštvaně.

„Siriusi, já-"

„Vím, že to není tvoje vina, ale," povzdych. „Ron je tvůj kamarád, věděl si kam plánuje jít. Merline, tys ho tam poslal. Měl si se ujistit, že jeho rodiče nebudou šílet!"

„Jo..." sklesle. To byla nejspíš pravda.

„Pottere, proč si nejdete vybalit. Siriusi, na slovíčko," zasáhl Snape, zamračeně manžela sledoval, kde se v něm vzala ta náhlá potřeba všechno svalit na Pottera?

Harry zachmuřeně zamířil do svého pokoje. Tohle celou situaci tak komplikovalo. Jen doufal, že Weasleyovi nebudou moc naštvaní. A Ron. Co si vůbec myslel, neříct rodičům nic a zmizet, nechat je, aby jej hledali...

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: V případě obav, nemám moc ráda OC postavy, zvíře je OC postava, tak trochu. Nebude mít žádnou z hlavních rolí, možná se občas objeví, nebo se o něm někdo zmíní, o jakémkoliv zvířeti, které se v příběhu může objevit. Stejně tak OC postavy se mohou objevit, ale většinou jen proto, aby měl kdo umřít. A pak, postavy nežijí ve vakuu, musí někoho potkávat a zase 'odpotkávat'. Ještě jsem se nerozhodla jaké postavy z Torchwood (kromě zjevných a hlavních) zařadím, to ukáže čas...


	115. Chapter 115

Druhý den seděl Harry v knihovně na Grimmauldově náměstí dvanáct. Kmotra od včerejšího dne neviděl, netušil zda se mu Sirius vyhýbá, nebo za to může, že se možná on trochu vyhýbal jemu. Jenže trochu ho rozrušila Siriusova slova. Nechtěl přeci nikoho vystavovat žádnému nebezpečí a pokud si teď všichni mysleli, že poslal Rona, aby...Ano, byla to pravda, ale Ron se rozhodl sám, kdyby jít nechtěl, tak by nešel. I když... Co si to nalhával. Ron by šel tak jako tak. Byl to přeci jen Nebelvír a dobrý přítel. Pokud si myslel, že Harry potřebuje, aby šel, tak by šel i kdyby se mu stokrát nechtělo. Navíc to přeci jen řešili. Kdo jiný by měl jít? Paní Weasleyová by šílela ať už by šel jakýkoliv z jejích synů a Ron byl do celé záležitosti dávno zainteresovaný, nemělo smysl všechno vysvětlovat někomu dalšímu. Navíc Ron by určitě nesouhlasil s tím, aby se nebezpečí vystavil někdo jiný.

„Pottere?" Snape vešel do knihovny, pohlede vyhledal Nebelvíra. Na okamžik se zdálo, že lektvarista bojuje sám se sebou, pak si jen povzdechl a vykročil k chlapci. „Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit o tom včerejšku, o Siriusovi."

Harry se zamračil, nepotřeboval, aby mu ještě Snape něco vyčítal.

„Nemyslel to tak," překvapil Snape.

„Cože?" zmateně, už se pomalu nalaďoval na další přednášku o tom, jak své blízké vystavuje nebezpečí. Snape by na to ostatně měl nárok, jeho kmotřence vystavil daleko většímu nebezpečí než kohokoliv předtím. Ale Ron... Kdo ví čemu s Viktorem čelili.

„Když jste odešli," povzdychl si Snape, „objevila se tu Molly s Arthurem, byli dost nepříčetní. Nikdy jsme Arthura takhle neviděl. Bylo tady hodně křiku, hodně výčitek. Většinou namířených proti Siriusovi."

„Co? Proč?"

„Zdá se, že ho vinní z toho, že vám nezabránil v odchodu, o kterém věděl a tím poskytl prostor panu Weasleymu k tomu, aby také odešel."

„Oh... Byli... Byli hodně naštvaní?"

„Jo." Snape se zamračil, zdálo se však, že jeho zlost není namířena Harryho směrem.

Potter si povzdechl, co s tím teď měl dělat.

„Zatím jsme jim neřekli, že jste zpátky, ale Arthur pracuje na Ministerstvu, je tedy jen otázkou krátkého času, než mu někdo řekne o vašem průchodu," pokračoval Snape.

„Já ale nevím kde Ron je ani kdy se vrátí."

Snape se opět zamračil. „Na tom nesejde, pane Pottere, jsou to vyděšení rodiče, kteří hledají odpovědi kdekoliv."

-HPT-

Nakonec se zdálo, že i Sirius dostal trochu rozum, minimálně se snažil dál Harrymu nevyčítat letní události.

V době oběda se starší muži objevili v kuchyni, kde už Harry jedl a tvářili se dost nepředvídatelně.

„Děje se něco?" Potter se zamračil. Snape jen protočil oči v sloup a posunkem pobídl Siriuse.

„Totiž, uhm. Harry!"

„No?"

„Nemůžeme včerejšek smazat? Byl jsem překvapený, že jsi zpátky a trochu rozladěn z jiných věcí a vybil jsme si to na tobě a-"

„To nevadí."

„Ne, to vadí. Nebylo to správné. Věděl jsem, kam se v létě chystáte a byl jsem s tím už trochu smířený, ale pak se objevili Weasleyovi a všechno se to vrátilo a-"

„Siriusi,to nevadí," zarazil jej Harry.

„Ano, dobře, no..."

„Siriusi, nechtěl jsi ještě něco," Snape manželovi opět pokynul.

„Jo! Ano, chtěl. Totiž, nestihli jsme oslavit tvé narozeniny, to ale neznamená, že jsme zapomněli. Teda já a Severus-"

„Snape?"

„Pottere!" zavrčení.

„Uhm, tak jo, tak dál?"

„No, já a Severus jsme mysleli, že bychom mohli to lehce oslavit v Příčné ulici těsně před návratem do Bradavic, mohl by přijít i Mal-Draco a možná, snad, už v té době bude Ron zpátky a tak... Ale! Dárek ti dáme hned."

„Dárek?" překvapeně.

„Pottere, pokud to nevíte, tak k narozeninám patří dary a dárky," povzdechl si Snape.

„No, jo, ale..." jak to Sirius myslel, on a Snape?

„Dobrá, tedy všechno nejlepší k narozeninám," usmál se Black a natáhl ruce v objemnou do červeného papíru zabalenou krabicí.

„Zelená mašle?" Harry povytáhl obočí.

„Jo, jak jsme řekl, je to odemně a Severuse."

„Jasně..." to to nevysvětlovalo, ale budiž.

„Draco od nás k narozeninám také dostal společný dar," poznamenal Snape.

To Harryho překvapilo, že by se Sirius tolik podvolil a koupil Dracovi dar, byť společný se Snapeem.

Dárky od Siriuse většinou byly zpola žertovné a zpola praktické, ale pokud byl dar společný, nejspíš se dalo očekávat, že půjde o nějakou praktickou věc. Harry si nějak neuměl představit, že by mu Snape dal něco zábavného. Možná až bude Sirius v lepší rozpoložení, zeptá se ho, jaké dary dostává od Snapea on. I když, možná to raději nechce vědět, koneckonců Zmijozelové mají ve zvyku netajit se svým sexuálním životem a Harry by nerad věděl něco víc o intimním vztahu svého kmotra, a co víc, nerad by takovou informaci věděl o Snapeovi. A pokud tady byla jen nepatrná možnost, že by Sirius od Snapea dostával dary zaměřené tímto směrem, pak bylo lepší se neptat.

Zamyšleně rozbalil dar. Pod papírem se nacházela pěkná dřevěná krabice, nebyla nijak přehnaně zdobená, ale vypadala draze. Zvědavě nadzvedl víko. V krabici bylo množství podobně velkých kamenů. Nechápavě vzal jeden do ruky. Oblázek byl akorát do ruky, měl šedavou barvu, nevypadal nijak speciálně, obyčejný kámen. Otočil jej. Z druhé strany měl vyrytí černý nápis _**Příčná**_ _**ulice**_.

„Co to je?"

„Přenášedlo. Všechno jsou to přenášedla. Není úplně snadné na všechna dostat povolení, ale vzhledem k tomu, že je můžeš někdy potřebovat, tak... Nelíbí se ti. Se Severusem jsem mysleli, když se ještě nemůžeš přemisťovat a ne všude je veřejná letaxová síť."

„Není to špatný nápad, jen překvapivý. Jak to funguje?" Harry vzal do ruky další oblázek, _**Grimmauldovo**_ _**náměstí**_.

„Jsou na heslo, zatím jsme všechny nastavili na jedno, ale můžeš to změnit. Stačí se chytit přenášedla a říct Potter."

„Potter?"

„Jo, přišlo nám to nejlépe zapamatovatelné. Ale můžeš to změnit. Klidně můžeš na každé dát jiné, ale..."

„Ne, dobrý. Potter je dobrý." přehraboval se v krabici. Byla zde přenášedla na každé veřejné místo v Anglii a na pár ministerstev kouzel v zahraničí. Taky několik adres jeho přátel. Harry si uvědomil, že i když to tak na první pohled nemuselo vypadat, Sirius si s dárkem dal práci. Navíc sehnat jedno oficiální přenášedlo bylo dost složité, navíc přenášedlo na veřejné místo odkudkoliv.

„Děkuju," pousmál se na kmotra. Sice teď pro přenášedla neměl využití, ale mohla přijít chvíle, kdy se mu budou hodit.

„Nejsou jednorázová," dodal Snape. „Stejné heslo platí na cestu zpět."

„Dobře... Když se třeba ze školy přenesu sem a pak použiju další přenášedlo na Příčnou ulici, tak to první mě přenese do školy?"

„Ne. Přenášedlo by vás opět přeneslo na Grimmauldovo náměstí a odsud to samé do školy. První cesta je odkudkoliv, ale zpětně je to vždy z místa, které je uvedeno na přenášedlu."

„Oh...Dobře, to je zajímavé. Děkuju vám oběma."

„Měl by sis to odnést, je možné, že sem každou chvíli vtrhnou Weasleyovi," Sirius se nepatrně zamračil. „Zpráva o tvém a Dracově příjezdu je již jistě dostihla."

Harry si povzdychl. Nechtěl být konfrontován, ještě ne... Možná ve chvíli, kdy se Ron vrátí a nebude to on, kdo bude stát na straně kam paní Weasleyová mířila svůj hněv.

Jen doufal, že to Ron stihne, ještě měl jedenáct dní do začátku školního roku. To se sice mohlo zdát jako dlouhá doba, ale čas utíkal tak strašně rychle...

-HPT-

„Harry! Můžeš sem přijít?" Siriusův hlas zněl po celém domě, Harry v něm slyšel kapku nejistoty. To muselo znamenat jediné, Weasleyovi již dorazili. Potter sklesle zamířil do kuchyně.

Molly Weasleyová spolu s manželem a druhým nejstarším synem seděla v za kuchyňským stolem. Dobře, to nebylo tak zlé. Nebyl tady Percy, který by mohl mít zbytečně komplikované řeči namířené jeho směrem. Nebyla zde ani Ginny, jejich vztah začal být divný po té, co ona začala randit s každým trochu ochotným a on se zamiloval do plavovlasého Zmijozela. Nebyla zde ani dvojčata, i když zrovna jejich přítomnost by mohla dospělé trochu uklidnit. Ale nebyl zde ani Bill. Harry jej pořádně neviděl od Polluxovy smrti a upřímně doufal, že až ho znova uvidí bude to za příjemnějších okolností. No a samozřejmě chyběl Ron. To byla velká škoda. Ostatně, kdyby tady byl, Harry by byl všech nepříjemností ušetřen.

„Dobrý den," Potter nejistě vkročil do kuchyně.

„Harry," Charlie se na něj pousmál, nejspíš se už vyrovnal s tím, že jeho nejmladší bratr je kdoví kde s kdoví kým a dělá kdoví co.

„Harry, je dobré vidět, že jsi v pořádku," pan Weasley taky vypadal uklidněně.

„Harry!" paní Weasleyová se zdála na rozpacích. Na jednu stranu chtěla chlapce obejmout a ujistit se, že aspoň on se vrátil v pořádku. Na druhou stranu mu chtěla tak moc vynadat za to, že jejího syna opět vystavil nebezpečí.

„Uhm..." Potter netušil jak reagovat, co má říct? Pohlédl na Siriuse, ten se očnímu kontaktu vyhýbal, nejspíš do toho už nechtěl být nijak zapojený.

„Harry, kde je Ron?" začal pan Weasley.

„No..."

„Sirius nám řekl, že jste v létě šli něco hledat, říkal, že to je nebezpečné," pokračoval pan Weasley, snaže se nevnímat manželku, která nešťastně vzlykla. Harry vrhl pohled na Siriuse, Black upřeně hleděl k zemi.

„Sirius neřekl, že to bylo nebezpečné, jen že to nebylo úplně bezpečné," zamračil se Snape.

„A opakem bezpečna je nebezpečno. Měl být doma, s námi, v bezpečí!" vyhrkla paní Weasleyová.

„Molly," klidnil jí pan Weasley, objal jí kolem ramen, „Harry, chlapče, pochop. Máme o Rona strach. Netušíme kde je ani kdy se vrátí a pokud jde o to s kým-"

„S Krumem! S černokněžníkem!" pokračovala paní Weasleyová rozhořčeně.

„Mami, Viktor přeci není-" povzdechl si Charlie, ale pohled rudovlasé ženy jej umlčel.

„Ron se určitě vrátí a... Mrzí mě, že šel a nic vám neřekl, ale trval na tom, že půjde a upřímně si myslím, že je dobře, že Viktor šel s ním," začal Harry.

„Cože? Umíš si představit, co tech člověk může udělat mému syn-"

„Viktor Rona miluje, o tom jsem pevně přesvědčen," skočil jí do řeči Potter. „A pokud jde o to, co může někomu udělat, tak bych spíš byl rád, že je tu možnost, že něco udělá tomu, kdo by Ronovi chtěl ublížit."

„Měl nám ho řádně představit a-"

„Mami, tys mu přece psala ty dopisy a-"

„Dopisy?" Harry nechápavě hleděl z jednoho Weasleyho na druhého.

„Paní Weasleyová lehce zrůžověla ve tváři, „ten chlapec, Krum, není pro našeho syna vhodný," zamumlala.

„Sám se rozhodnu kdo pro mě je a kdo není vhodným," ozval se od vchodu do kuchyně lehce naštvaný hlas. Šestice kouzelníků se překvapeně otočila. Ve dveřích stál zamračený Ron a trochu zmateným Viktorem.

„Rone! Mysleli jsme, že... Co se ti stalo?" paní Weasleyová s jednom okamžiku zapomněla na to, že se zlobí a rychle přeběhla místnost, aby nejmladšího syna pevně objala.

„Mami," stroze, rudovlasý mladík byl očividně naštvaný pro slova, která při svém příchodu vyslechl. „Dobře, takže, dovol mi představit ti svého partnera, Viktora Kruma. Je to tak správné?" s mírným úšklebkem. Viktor stojící vedle se na něj zamračil, na takové teatrálnosti nebyl zvyklý.

„Partnera?"

„Věděla's to. Viktor a já jsme partneři, milenci, chceš-li."

„Milen-"

„Molly, to stačí." Pan Weasley jemně odsunul manželku stranou a přivítal se se synem.

„Rone, tedy, vypadáš... Jinak," Charlie se na bratra nepatrně zamračil, pohledem jej studoval. „Kde jsi byl?" zmateně.

Konečně, když manželé Weasleyovi nechali Rona pořádně vejít do světla kuchyně si jej i Viktora mohli všichni prohlédnout.

Harry s Dracem sice strávili většinu léta na jiné planetě, ale ani jeden z nich se nezměnil tak výrazně jako Ron s Viktorem. Za většinu změn nejspíš mohlo arabské slunce, na které si jejich pleť musela přivyknout.

Navzdory očekávání měli oba chlapci bledou kůži, jen v místech, kde je před slunečnými paprsky a ostrým větrem nechránily šátky byli spálení. Ani jeden z nich přes léto nevyrostl, Ron tak stále zůstával o něco vyšší než Viktor, což se v léty pravděpodobně už nezmění. Krum měl stále černé vlasy, i když se zdálo, že někdy v průběhu léta si je zkrátil, dosahovaly mu nyní stěží na krk, navíc se zdálo, že byly zastřiženy dost amatérsky. Harry za tím tušil nějaký příběh, ale teď na to nebyla vhodná doba. I Ronovy vlasy vypadaly ostříhaně, ale i tak byly v délce po lopatky, i když v jakémsi sestřihaném okousaném sestřihu, kdy mu mnoho pramenů padalo do očí.

„Merline, vypadáš jako můj otec," vydechl pan Weasley při bližším pohledu na Rona.

„Nejsem si jistý, zda mě to má těšit," zamračil se rudovlasý mladík.

„Oh, Rone, tys o sebe nepečoval, jsi pohublý," zamračila se paní Weasleyová, oslovený mladík jen protočil oči v sloup. Harry se trochu zamračil, takových věcí si obvykle moc nevšímal, pravdou ale bylo, že Ron byl o něco tenčí než na konci školního roku. Spíš se však zdálo, že je za tím ztráta posledního dětského tuku, než nedostatek stravy.

Jak Viktor tak Ron měli jaksi výraznější rysy, nebo možná to nebyly přímo rysy. Viktorovy vlasy i oči víc potemněly, zatímco Ronovi vlasy byly ostře rudé, a opravdu, co si Harry tak vybavoval, poslední člen Weasleyova rodu s tak rudými vlasy byl právě Septimus Weasley.

„Sevah mývala takové vlasy," povzdechla si téměř neslyšně paní Weasleyová.

„Mollyna sestřenice," šeptl k Harrymu Sirius. Oh, jistě, ta která zemřela na Dračí neštovice. To asi nebylo moc dobrou připomínkou.

„Ale oči jsou určitě po mém otci," poznamenal Arthur.

„Můžete toho už nechat," zamručel Ron, neměl rád, když se lidi zaobírali jeho vzhledem. Sice právě teď to neznělo moc negativně, ale i tak se mu to moc nelíbilo.

„Oh, chlapče, neměl by ses vztekat, vypadáš pěkně," pousmála se paní Weasleyová.

„Jistě, vypadáš pěkně," škodolibě se usmál Charlie.

„Myslím, že bychom, ach ano, ano. Rone!"

„Matko?"

„Jak si vůbec před-"

„Molly, necháme to na doma," zarazil jí pan Weasley.

„Ale-"

„Ne teď, Molly."

„Dobrá, jdeme. Jdeš domů!"

„Uvidíme se později s Příčné?" otočil se Ron na Harryho. Pottera trochu zarazilo, jak si jeho kamarád z rodičů nic nedělá, ještě ve školním roce by šílel, kdyby věděl, že se na něj zlobí a že si později doma vyslechne jistě nepříjemnou přednášku.

„A ty!" Molla se otočila k Viktorovi, mladý Bulhar zatím nebyl puštěn ani k jednomu slovu. „Nemysli si, že-"

„Viktor jde s náma," zasáhl Ron.

„Cože? Ne on-"

„Jde buď on s náma, nebo jdu já s ním," zamračil se rudovlasý mladík.

„Rone! Zbl-"

„Dobře, raději už půjdeme," opět zasáhl pan Weasley.

Než se Harry nadál byli všichni čtyři Weasleyovi včetně Viktora Kruma pryč.

„No," poznamenal Sirius, „můžeme konstatovat, že Ron je v pořádku."

„Jo, na jak dlouho," zamračeně. Rozhodně nechtěl být v Ronově kůži, až bude rodině vysvětlovat kde celé léto byl a proč jim nic neřekl a nechal je, aby šíleli.

„Bude v pohodě," mávl rukou Black. „Molly je uražená kvůli dvojčatům, tak Ronův útěk se v tom trochu ztratí."

„Dvojčatům?" zmateně.

„No jo, Tys tu vlastně nebyl," ušklíbnutí. „Fred si vzal Láskorádovou-"

„Lunu?" překvapeně.

„Ano a George tu druhou dívku, jak se jmenuje?" Sirius se otočil k Snapeovi. „Johnson."

„Jo, tu."

„Takže dvojčata se oženila."

„Ano, a nikomu z rodiny to neřekli. Molly šílela, když to zjistila. Víš jak miluje oslavy a svatba, navíc dvojitá, no. Byla dost zklamaná a-"

„Oh."

„No a pak zjistila, že Fred s Láskorádovou si vzali příjmení Ravenclaw, tak taky nebyla moc šťastná," dodal Sirius.

„Luna převzala dědictví Havraspáru?"

„Ne, ještě ne," řekl Snape. „Zdá se, že to má v plánu až dokončí školu. I když myslím, že i přesto, že ona bude mít titul Lord, tak většinu politických věcí nechá na panu Weasleym, možná na obou, když jak víme ani jeden z nich neudělá nic bez druhého," znechuceně.

„A vám to nevadí?"

„Co přesně?"

„Že chtí titul Lord Ravenclaw."

„Pottere, už jsme o tom mluvili. Mám titul Lord Prince, je pro mě zbytečné snažit se o rod Havraspárů," rozhodně. Harry se trochu zamračil, nějak měl pocit, že až tak jedno to Snapeovi není.


	116. Chapter 116

Harry seděl v zapadlém tichém koutku, sice venku, ale ne moc kolemjdoucím na očích, v zmrzlinářství Floreana Fortescue na Příčné ulici. Podařilo se mu přemluvit Siriuse, aby necestoval s ním. Měl se tady sejít s Ronem a Dracem a nepotřeboval, aby mu u toho kmotr asistoval. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že Draco dorazí, trochu se však obával o Ronovu přítomnost. Paní Weasleyová nejspíš nebude moc nadšená, když se Ron sebere a půjde sám byť jen do Příčné ulice.

Potter na cestu využil přenášedlo, sice stále byl ohledně dárku od Siriuse trochu nejistý, ale snad to opravdu bude praktická věc, kterou uplatní, i když stále nepochyboval o tom, že to byl spíš nápad Snapea. Dorazil o něco dřív, než v čase na který byli přibližně domluvení, chtěl ten čas využít k tomu, aby si pěkně o samotě přečetl dopis, který dopoledne dorazil z Ministerstva kouzel. Na první pohled jej obálka zarazila, ale pak mu došlo, že výsledky NKÚ zkoušek mělo na starosti Ministerstvo, dalo se tedy předpokládat, že i výsledky má pod palcem.

 _Vážený Lorde Pottere,_

 _dovolujeme si Vás informovat o výsledku Vašich zkoušek z Náležité Kouzelnické Úrovně. Kopie Vašich výsledků byla zaslaná do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel, stejně tak instituci do konce září informujte o případných dalších volitelných předmětech._

 _Známka potřebná pro absolvování a získání NKÚ z příslušného předmětu: **O - V** ynikající, **E** \- Nad očekávání, **A** \- Přijatelné. Známka značící neúspěch: **P** – Slabé, **D** – Strašlivé, **T** – Troll. Známka je souhrnná za praktickou i teoretickou část. V případě nesouhlasu s výsledkem zkoušek se můžete do 15.září odvolat na příslušném oddělení Ministerstva, v opačném případě se známky berou jako platné._

 _Astronomie - **A**_

 _Bylinkářství - **E**_

 _Dějiny čar a kouzel - **D**_

 _Jasnovidectví - **P**_

 _Kouzelné formule - **E**_

 _Lektvary - **E**_

 _Obrana proti černé magii - **O**_

 _Péče o kouzelné tvory - **E**_

 _Přeměňování – **N**_

 _Celkem jsme dosáhl sedmi NKÚ. V těchto předmětech můžete dál pokračovat ke zkouškám OVCE. Předměty volitelné od šestého ročníku: **Alchymie** – pro tento předmět je potřeba známky O z NKÚ z Lektvarů. **Pokračovací studie Věštění z čísel** – pro tento předmět je potřeba úspěšně složit NKÚ z Věštění z čísel. **Starověké** **studie** – předmět začíná v pátém roce, v šestém ročníku je stále možnost začít. **Teoretická magie**. **Xylomancie**. **Politické a právnické studie magické.** **Politické** **studie** **mudlovské**. **Základy** **Zoomagie**. **Základy** **Biologie a teorie lékouzelnictví**._

 _Žáci starší 17 let či žáci zplnoletnění si dále mohou zvolit předmět **Černá** **magie v kostce** a **Základy léčitelství.**_

 _Pro žáky starší 17 let nebo ty, kteří ve školním roce 17 rok završí je připravena výuka Přemisťování._

 _Upozorňujeme studenty, že nově všechny mudlovské předměty budou spolu se zkouškou OVCE ukončeny i mudlovskou maturitní zkouškou platnou v mudlovském světě._

 _S přáním úspěšného školního roku_

 _Griselda Marchbanksová_

 _Úřad pro magické zkoušky_

 _Britské Ministerstvo kouzel_

Harry zamyšleně složil dopis, bylo potěšující vědět, že většinu zkoušek složil poměrně dobře. Navíc nikdo se později nebude ptát zda měl O nebo A. Přišlo mu ale hrozně brzo přemýšlet nad zkouškami OVCE. Ani nevěděl jaké další předměty by si měl zapsat. Jistě, už v loňském školním roce zjistil o existenci předmětů, o kterých do té doby neměl ani tušení. To však neznamenalo, že se jich hodlal zúčastnit.

„Harry..."

Potter zvedl zrak od zmrzlinového poháru, ve kterém se posledních několik minut rýpal. Přemýšlel o škole, o tom co by v budoucnu chtěl dělat, jaký předmět by mu opravdu mohl být kuprospěchu. Nebylo tak divu, že si nevšiml dvou mladíků, kteří mezitím přistoupili k jeho stolu. Zmateně se na ně zadíval. Draco s Ronem určitě nepřišli společně, jen k jeho stolu stihli dorazit ve stejný čas, Harry se nad tím pousmál. Takhle zpovzdálí by se klidně mohlo zdát, že se začínají stávat přáteli. Navíc v loňském školním roce strávili dost společných chvil studiem, nebylo by divu, kdyby se někdy v budoucnu opravdu přátelili. Až oba dospějí a hodí za hlavu rodinné šarvátky.

„Draco, přišel si," trochu ulehčeně. Nepochyboval o tom, že Draco dorazí, opravdu ne. No, možná maličko. Plavovlasý mladík jej na Grimmauldovo náměstí opustil dost ve spěchu a Harry si tak nemohl být úplně jistý, že dorazí tak, jak se domluvili.

„Rone..." tohle bylo o mnoho víc překvapivé. „Kde máš Viktora?" co věděl, tak Bulharský mladík odjel s rudovlasou rodinou.

„Musel si jet domů něco zařídit. Stěhuje se do Anglie, víš, tak..."

„Za tebou?"

„Ne," rozhodně. „Jen... Tak. Má tady v příštím roce nějaké politické diskuze a uznal, že by bylo lepší, kdyby bydlel blíž," přes svá slova modrooký mladík lehce zrůžověl.

„Můžeme neprobírat Weasleyho intimní život," zamračil se Draco, sedl si na volnou židli vedle Harryho. Ron po druhém chlapci šlehl pohledem, posadil se na poslední volnou židli, sice tak seděl vedle Nebelvíra, ale výhled měl přímo na plavovlasého mladíka. Povzdechl si, zdálo se, že léto Draca vůbec nezměnilo.

„Nechtěl jsem se ptát-" začal se obhajovat Harry.

„Co to máš?" Draco sáhl po dopisu. „NKÚ, skvělé, jak si dopadl?" bez rozpaků otevřel dopis. „Hm, dobrý, co si dáš v dalším roce za předměty?"

„Ještě jsme to úplně nepromyslel," zachmuřeně, nechtěl se bavit o škole.

„Nepromyslel?" zmateně. „Weasley?"

Ron si povzdechl. „Mám šest NKÚ. Uvažoval jsem o Teoretické magii, ale Viktor si myslí, že by bylo dobré, kdybych vzal politické studie," zamračil se Weasley.

„Politika tě ale baví."

„Jo, to jo, jen... Co když mě bavit nebude, myslím jako učit se jí a tak."

„Weasley, promerlina, pokud ti něco jde, tak by bylo hloupé snažit se studovat něco jiného," protočil oči v sloup Draco. Harry se nepatrně pousmál, zajímalo by ho, zda Draco Ronovi nevědomky řekl, že mu něco jde, nebo to udělal úmyslně.

„Jo tak asi si zapíšu to, slyšel jsem, že to učí maminka Tonksový, takže..." pokrčení rameny. „A možná Starověké studie, ale chtěl jsem..." Ron ztišil hlas. „Chtěl jsem Černou magii, ale je od sedmnácti, tak příští rok, třeba..."

„Oh, Weasley, překvapuješ," Draco se usmál, nejspíš to bral jako změnu k lepšímu.

„Draco, co ty?" Harry se otočil k partnerovi. Ronovy předměty sice zněly trochu zajímavě, ale ne pro něj. Možná Dracova volba mu dá lepší inspiraci.

„Politické a právnické studie, Teoretická magie. A samozřejmě Alchymie a Černá magie v kostce."

„Ale ty jsou až od sedmnácti," zamračil se Potter.

„Jistě a pro zplnoletněné, což mě zahrnuje."

„Oh," dobře, to si neuvědomil, nejspíš to tedy zahrnovalo i jeho.

„A uhm, přemýšlel jsem o Xylomancii," pokračoval Draco.

„Vážně?" byl to Ron, který vypadal překvapeně. „Myslel jsem, že Zmijozelové neuznávají pochybné umění jasnovidectví."

„No, v mém případě je dost nasnadě se tomu věnovat, když vezmu v potaz Věštbu a tak..."

„No jo vlastně..."

Harry je jen sledoval. Bylo zajímavé, že jak měsíce šly byli si oba víc podobní. Navíc se zdálo, že oba aspoň trochu vědí co chtí v budoucnu dělat. On netušil, co by měl dělat. Původně si myslel, že bude Bystrozor, ale... Draco měl pravdu, tahle profese nebyla pro něj.

„Harry!"

„Co?"

„Mluvil jsme na tebe," mračil se Draco.

„Jo?"

„Ano, proč si nezvolíš Léčitelství, nebo Zoomagii?"

„Cože?"

„Předpokládám, že ještě nevíš jaké a zda nějaké další předměty v dalším roce studovat."

„No já-"

„Léčitelství je naprosto nevinné a navíc bys ho v budoucnu určitě uplatil, zvlášť když vezmeme v potaz válku a tak," pokračoval Draco.

„To je pravda," zamyslel se Ron.

„Weasley, nemyslím si, že spolu s náročnými hodinami politiky a práva bys stihl ještě lékouzelnictví," uťal ho Zmijozel.

„Léčitel? O tom jsem nikdy neuvažoval," znejistěl Harry. Možná Zoomagie, to znělo dobře, i když ho to ke zvířatům zase tolik netáhlo. Počkat. „Draco? Proč nezvolíš Zoomagii? Myslel jsem, že máš zvířata rád."

„Hmm... Pro budoucnost to není perspektivní."

„Co?"

„Musím uvažovat v širším měřítku. Zvířata jsou skvělá, ale studovat je? Proč? Mohu je chovat bez toho, abych jejich studiem zabil čas, který mohu věnovat důležitým věcem," rozhodně. „Možná kdyby byla jiná doba, ale takhle..."

„Aha..." zajímavé a pro něj to mělo být vhodné? „Dobře, uvážím to. Lékouzelnictví zní zajímavě." Zadíval se do dopisu. „Jaký je rozdíl mezi Teorií a základy léčitelství?"

„Myslím, že v teorii a biologii se probírají teoretické věci, jsou tam i mudlovské věci, koneckonců léčitel, který to učí je se smíšené rodiny. A Základy učí madame Pomfreyová a měla by tam být hlavně praktická část, kouzla a tak."

„A co si mám ted-"

„Nejlepší by bylo oboje."

„Oh..." dobře, z toho moc nadšený nebyl. Možná by některý ze starých předmětů mohl vyšoupnout. Péče o kouzelné tvory už nebyla potřebná. A lektv-

„Lektvary mít musíš," uťal jej Draco, jakoby četl jeho myšlenky.

Harry si povzdechl, rozhodně dnes nechtěl probírat školu, ale pravdou bylo, že něco si zvolit musel a nebylo moc dobrým nápadem nechávat to na poslední chvíli. Objednal si další zmrzlinový pohár, stejně tak Ron. Draco mezitím stihl vypít kávu a objednat si další. Plavovlasý mladík nevypadal chutí zdejší nabídky kofeinových nápojů příliš nadšený, ale to mu Potter těžko mohl vyčítat, nic se nevyrovnalo Jonesově kávě.

Potter si chvíli prohlížel Rona. Už včera si samozřejmě všiml výrazné změny v mladíkově vzhledu i aury jakéhosi sebevědomý, které kolem sebe předtím neměl. Dnes si však všiml oblečení, již nevypadal obnošeně a z druhé ruky. Nepochyboval o tom, že za tím byl Viktor. Už ve školním roce si Harry všiml, že Ron sem tam nosí lepší kousky, nyní však měl všechno nové a dle Dracova pohledu mohl i Harry říct, že rozhodně ne levné. Těžko to ale svádět na marnivost, Krum jako Lord musel mít reprezentativní vzhled a Ron jako jeho partner také. Dalo se jen předpokládat, pokud to Viktor ještě neudělal, že v blízké době oficiálně světu oznámí o jeho partnerském vztahu s Ronem.

„Takže," začal Harry. „Jaké bylo léto?"

„Dobrý."

„Rone-"

„Nemůžeš se zeptat rovnou?" ušklíbl se Draco. „Našli jste to?"

„Ne."

„Ne? Jak to myslíš, že ne?"

„Našli jsme Midian, což teda vůbec nebylo tak snadné jak se říkalo. Mudlovská doprava v Arábii je hrozná," znechuceně. „V Midianu jsou takoví, uhm... Nejsou tam úplně lidé a mají jiné zákony. Než s náma vůbec byli ochotní mluvit, museli jsme s nima chvíli žít a přizpůsobit se jim."

„No, to je pěkné a dál," popohnal jej Draco.

Rudovlasý mladík se rozhlédl kolem, nechtěl, aby jejich rozhovor někdo odposlouchával. „Možná bychom to neměli řešit tady."

„Jo, to je asi pravda."

„Co vaše léto?"

„Bylo úspěšnější," pousmál se Harry. „Dobře, dobře... Takže, možná bychom si mohli jít dokoupit věci do školy. Potřebuju ještě vybrat peníze a sehnat si nějaké nové oblečení-"

„Doufám, že lepší kvalitu," odfrkl si Draco.

„A pak," pokračoval Harry nevšímaje si Draca, „bychom se mohli sejít na Grimmauldově náměstí."

„Co? Proč?"

„Abychom měli klid."

„Jo, jistě, klid, s tvým kmotrem za zády," ušklíbnutí.

„Sirius tam nebude, on i Snape musíš něco dodělávat ve škole," povzdychl si Potter. „Takže, jak jsme říkal, sejdeme se později tam? Draco, mohl bys přinést tu věc?"

„Jakou?"

„Víš jakou! Kámen," zavrčení.

„Oh, no..."

„Draco," podezíravě. „Máš ho, ne?"

„Jistěže ho mám. Za koho mě máš!" rozhořčeně. „Jen si nemyslím, že je nejlepší nápad ho přenášet tam a zpátky. Navíc když nemáme ty ostatní..."

„Ale-"

„Nejlepší by bylo, kdyby zůstal tam kde je, aspoň zatím," rozhodně.

„Draco-"

„Ano, ano, to bude nejlepší," Draco rozhodně dopil kávu, odložil hrnek. „No, musím si jít ještě něco zařídit, uvidíme se později."

„Draco, ale-" Harry se zamračil, plavovlasý mladík už byl pryč. „Co to mělo znamenat?" otočil se na Rona.

„Co já vím? Ty s ním chodíš a stále trvám na tom, že to není tvůj nejlepší nápad."

„Rone!"

„Dobře, no... Myslím, že je možnost, vzhledem k tomu, jaké předměty chce studovat, že chce kámen dál studovat, možná testovat?"

„Cože?" nechápavě.

„Je to relikvie ne? A má nějakou funkci, i o samotě, tak je to logický předpoklad. Koneckonců je to Zmijozel, cos čekal?"

Harry se na kamaráda zamračil. To určitě nebyla pravda. Koneckonců co by Draco dělal s Kamene Vzkříšení... Zarazil se. Věděl, co by mohl dělat s Kamenem Vzkříšení! Ale Draco určitě nebyl tak hloupý aby to zkoušel.

Povzdechl si. Najednou si v jejich skupince připadal ten nejrozumnější. Dojedl zmrzlinu, zaplatil a spolu s Ronem vyšel do jasného dne v Příčné ulici.

 **Pozn**.: Vím, že výsledky NKÚ mám anglické, ale nejsem si jistá jak je to česky a už mám i v osnově to napsané takhle, tak... Stejně ta písmena pro děj nejsou důležitá :-)


	117. Chapter 117

K Harryho spokojenosti se ukázalo, že Sirius ani Snape na Grimmauldově náměstí opravdu nejsou. Navíc se mu podařilo přesvědčit Kráturu, aby jim přichystal malé občerstvení. Domácí skřítek nebyl nadšený, ale v momentě, kdy zjistil, že přijde i Draco, pravý čistokrevný kouzelník, se stal o mnoho ochotnějším.

Potter čas před příchodem Rona a Draca využil k tomu, aby dodělat úkoly pro další školní rok. Nepochyboval o tom, že Draco vše stihl ještě v době, kdy byli ve škole. A Ron? Kdo ví, jak na tom rudovlasý mladík byl. Sice za poslední školní rok se stal zodpovědnějším a sečtělejším, což se přeci jen trochu odrazilo na jeho školních výsledcích, ale ne na jeho postoji ke škole.

„Harry," rudovlasý mladík do něj musel strčit, aby si jich všiml. Opět přišli oba společně, Draco tím faktem nevypadal příliš potěšeně. Harry se zase zamračil na fakt, že sebou plavovlasý mladík přivedl gepardí mládě. Ron se na šelmu taky nedíval s velkým nadšením, ale za to nejspíš mohl fakt, že nebyl velkým příznivcem koček.

„Dobře, takže, proč rovnou nezačneme?" Draco se posadil, pustil kotě na zem.

„Máš kočku?" Ron sledoval kotě, kterak v rohu místnosti objevilo nějaké malé škůdce a nyní se je snaží vyšťourat.

„Marva není kočka, je to gepard."

„Marva?" Harry se překvapeně ohlédl na partnera, zavřel učebnici a natáhl se po obloženém chlebu, který Krátura milostivě připravil.

„Marva znamená šalvěj," začal Draco, „myslím, že takové přirovnání se k ní hodí," s mírným úsměvem kotě sledoval.

„Šalvěj?" Ron se nechápavě otočil na Harryho. „Nemám za to, že by gepardi byli tak vzácní?"

„Ne, gepardi ne, ale ona je," rozhodně.

„Dobře, no..." Potter si povzdechl, teď když Draco šelmu pojmenoval bylo nepravděpodobné, že by se jí v blízké době rozhodl nějak zbavit.

„Weasley, jak to, že jste nenašli hůlku!" rozhořčeně začal Draco. Rudovlasý mladík si povzdechl. „Pokud si vzpomínám, bylo nepravděpodobné, že bychom jí našli." otočil se k Harrymu. „V tvé knize psali, že tam jsou jen indicie, ne?"

„Jo, asi," Harry nechtěl přiznat, že až tak si text knihy nepamatuje. Možná jí měl dát Dracovi, ten by si jistě pamatoval přesný text.

„Dobře, co jsme zjis-" Ron se zarazil, spolu s ostatními se otočil ke dveřím do pokoje. Dovnitř vpochodoval Viktor Krum. „Nebyl jsi doma," obviňujíce se podíval na Rona.

„Jak si se sem dostal?" Potter měl za to, že celé Grimmauldovo náměstí je zakleté tak, aby se nikdo nezvaný nedostal dál.

„Požádal jsem Siriuse," zamumlal Ron. To se zdálo pravděpodobné, i když Harryho by to nenapadlo.

„No dobře, tak jsem tady, věděl jsi, že sem jdu," rudovlasý mladík se obrátil na Kruma.

„Měli jsme sem jít spolu," zamračeně.

„Merline, tak jste tu teď. Sedni si a mlč," Draco protočil oči v sloup, nechtěl se dostat do středu milenecké hádky. Navíc teď, když měli na práci důležitější téma.

„Byl jsem sám s paní Weasleyovou," zamumlal Krum.

„Máš jí říkat Molly," ušklíbl se Ron.

„Můžeme se vrátit zpátky k tématu?" zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, to by bylo nejlepší," zasáhl Harry, než měl plavovlasý mladík šanci říct ještě něco. „Jak bylo v Arábii, byli jste tam nějak dlouho..."

„Ne déle než vy."

„Ne, ale my jsme cestovali o mnoho dál a pak... Uhm... Nějakou dobu jsme strávili v Jižní Africe..."

„Cože? Jako na dovolené?"

„No, spíš."

„Jo, Weasley, máš s tím problém?"

„Navíc vy jste určitě taky takovou dobu nebyli jen v Arábii," dodal Harry.

„Co tím myslíš?" Ron se zdál zmatený.

„Harry má za to, že jste nechali tvou rodinu vyšilovat a místo toho, abyste se vrátili v co nejkratším možném čase jste si někde užívali," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Cože?"

„Rone, je to jen-"

„Neužívali jsme si. Tedy, no. Jistě, některé části byly zábavnější, ale-"

„Rone," zarazil jej Viktor. „Hned po Saudské Arábii jsme jeli zpátky,"

Harry se nepatrně zamračil. Nějak si nemohl zvyknout na to, jak dobře Viktor mluví anglicky, léto jeho jazyk ještě vylepšilo. Navíc se celkově rozmluvil, i když za to nejspíš mohl fakt, že lépe rozuměl a lépe tak mohl komunikovat. Znamenalo to, že i dřív byl komunikativní a jen se vlivem jazykové bariéry nemohl zapojovat?

„Nechápu to, jak to mohlo trvat tak dlouho?"

„Mudlovská doprava v Arábii není zrovna ideální. Z hlavního mudlovského města jsme museli do rezervace najít šamana, který nás otestoval a pak nám dal mapu k Midianu, tam jsme museli jít pěšky. Víš co to je, jít pěšky po poušti. Je tam jen písek!" rozčiloval se Ron. „V Midianu jsou, no. Nejsou tam lidé, je to takové místo, které-"

„Je to poslední útočiště," dodal Viktor.

„Jo, asi. Všichni vyhnanci jsou tam. Myslím jako i ti, které nepřijaly temná stvoření a nikdo."

„Oh." Harry si moc neuměl představit někoho, něco, co může být takové, aby to opravdu nikdo nepřijal. Navíc když v Jižní Africe viděl, že i obecný magický svět může přijímat různá stvoření.

„Museli jsme tam zůstat, žít chvíli s nima, dle jejich podmínek," pokračoval Ron. „Než nás byli ochotní přijmout a říct o hůlce."

„To je všechno pěkné, kde tedy je?" zamračil se Draco.

„He?"

„Hůlka? Kde jí máte?"

„Řekl jsem, že jí nemáme. Měla tam být jen indicie."

„No?"

„Dobře. Takže zdá se, že ještě před Midianem byl jiný, Starý Midian a tam byla Bezová hůlka ukrytá. Jenže..."

„Jenže?"

„Vypadá to, že před lety přišel někdo před námi. Víš, že Relikvie může používat každý, ale správně jen ten v Peverellově linii? No, vyzvednout Relikvii může jen potomek Peverella, ale jemu jí může vzít kdokoliv."

„Co to znamená? Že hůlka teď může být kdekoliv? Kdo jí vyzvedl?" Draco byl zmatený.

„Potomek... Voldemort?" napadlo Harryho.

„Ne. Když hůlka zmizela, ještě nebyl na světě," řekl Viktor.

„Tak kdo?"

„Před devadesátišesti lety tam přišli dva, no, chlapci," zdálo se, že ta představa Ronovi úplně nesedí.

„Dva?"

„Brumbál vyzvedl hůlku," řekl Krum.

„Cože? Proč by... Počkej, to mu muselo být-"

„Devatenáct."

„Ale to. Má jí, myslím, má Brumbál hůlku?"

„Neslyšel jsi, že jsem řekl, že jí může vyzvednout jen on, ale dál jí může získat a používat kdokoliv?" zamračil se Ron.

„Nemůžeš nám prostě říct, kdo jí má?" zamračil se Draco.

„S Brumbálem tam byl Grindelwald. Vypadá to, že v té době Brumbál netušil, co přesně má v rukách a hůlku mu přenechal."

„Cože? Nechal nejmocnější hůlku světa v rukách temného čaroděje?"

„Jo..."

„Dobře," Draco se zamyslel, „nesmíme zapomínat, že Brumbál a Grindelwald v té době byli milenci. Není tak divné, že pokud Grindelwald po hůlce toužil, že mu jí ředitel dal."

„Ne?" Harry byl překvapený.

„Nedal bys mi jí?" plavovlasý mladík se k němu otočil.

„No, já nevím..."

„Kdybys byl na ředitelově místě a já bych jako Grindelwald toužil po hůlce a ty bys třeba netušil, co to je za hůlku a co všechno může udělat, neudělal bys to málo, jako vyzvednout jí a dát mi jí?"

„Uhm, asi jo," nejistě. Byl si jistý, že by to udělal, ale Draco to až tak vědět nemusel.

„Takže Berovou hůlku má Grindelwald?" Harry se otočil zpátky k Ronovi a Krumovi.

„Jo."

„Jenže je to skoro sto let, co když jí má někdo jiný. Přeci jen Grindelwald je ve vězení, byl poražený... Počkat, neznamená to, že jí ná Brumbál?"

„Ne. Určitě jí měl on."

„To je vlastně možné," Draco na okamžik zavřel oči v koncentraci. „Nurmengard je sice vězením, ale ne takovým jako Azkaban. Vězni nemohou odejít, ale mohou si ponechat své věci. Včetně hůlky."

„Vážně?"

„Jo, to jen Anglie bere kouzelníkům hůlky, ostatní národy tolerují jejich sloučení s hůlkou a považují za nemorální jim jí odebrat. Musel by to být velký zločinec aby-"

„Mám za to, že Pán zla odpovídá představě velkého zločince."

„To asi jo, ale on nemá jak se z Nurmengardu dostat. Navíc velcí kouzelníci nepotřebují hůlky. Takže by bylo zcestné mu jí odebrat."

„Nepotřebují hůlky?" Jistě, Harry už slyšel o Bezhůlkové magii, ale vlastně nikdy nikoho neviděl jí používat. Rozhodně ne na velké věci.

„To je všechno pěkné," uťal jejich rozhovor Viktor. „Ale co s tím?"

„Musíme se nad tím zamyslet," rozhodl Harry. Netušil tedy jak ostatní, ale on se zamyslet rozhodně musel. Měli dvě Relikvie ze tří, to bylo dobré, ale ne dost dobré. Navíc jejich cesta do Ravenholmu přinesla ještě něco kromě Kamene. Zjištění, že Sdružení se blíží. Větší nepřítel, než jakým je Voldemort a jeho Smrtijedi.

„Nejlepší bude, když půjdeme ke zdroji," začal Draco.

„Cože?" Harry se ještě pořádně nezamyslel.

„Ke Grindelwaldovi."

„Co?"

„Ne vy, jen my," zamračil se na Rona plavovlasý mladík. Draco rozhodně nestál o to, aby na jakoukoliv cestu se k nim přidal další milenecký pár.

„Ani o to nestojíme!" vztekal se Ron. „Navíc, víš co, musíme jít domů. Mamka na nás čeká v večeří. Víš, někteří z nás mají rodiny, které na ně čekají!" s tím se rudovlasý mladík zvedl a odkráčel ke dveřím. „Uvidíme se ve vlaku, Harry."

Viktor jej zamračeně následoval. Potter ještě slyšel, kterak si bulharský mladík něco nespokojeně mumlá. Nejspíš až teď začal zjišťovat, co přesně to znamená chodit s jedním z klanu Weasley. Nechodil jen s Ronem, ale měl v balíčku celou jeho rodinu.

„Jak to myslíš, že Grindelwaldovi?" Harry se otočil na Draca. „A proč sebou nechceš Rona? Mohli by nám pomoc."

„Sám si říkal, že Regulus v Nurmengardu byl a tam i zpátky se dostal bez problémů," začal Zmijozel. „Nevidím důvod, proč bychom se nemohli na Hůlku zeptat přímo jeho a kdyby jí měl stále u sebe, o to lépe."

„No. Dobře," opatrně. „Nemyslím si, že to ale do konce léta stihneme."

„Ne, uděláme to v září, to ještě ve škole není tolik učení. Mohli bychom to stihnou za víkend."

„Za víkend?" nevěřícně. „I Regulus na to potřeboval daleko delší čas."

„Jenže od jeho cesty už to je nějaký čas a pak, my díky jemu víme jak postupovat," Draco zněl odhodlaně.

„No..." Potter si celou tou záležitostí tak jistý nebyl. Jenže co jim zbývalo? Poslední rok se věci děly tak jak chtěly a on si do mnoha záležitostí připadal hozený. Všechno se dělo tak rychle. Běželo to takovým směrem, o kterým si nebyl jistý zda to je to správné. Ale vzhledem k nepříteli, který se kvapem blížil, neměl jinou možnost, než se některým věcem poddat a doufat, že nakonec všechno dopadne co nejlépe.

„A pokud jde o Weasleyho," zamračil se Draco. „Nepotřebuji, aby ti dával nějaké nápady."

„Nápady?" nechápavě.

„Jistě, copak sis nevšiml."

„Co? Čeho?"

„Spali spolu.

„Co? O čem to mluvíš."

„Weasley a Krum spolu v létě měli sex," rozhodně.

„Cože?"

„Jak je možný, že sis toho nevšiml. Weasley už nemá prsten Slibu, znamená to, že už není panic," zamračil se Draco. „Navíc na jeho levé ruce se objevil prsten, nepochybně zásnubní," znechuceně.

„Cože?" jak to, že si toho nevšiml. Jak to, že mu to Ron neřekl. Pravda, ještě neměli tolik času se spolu bavit, navíc o tak osobních věcech, ale... Ron se zasnoubil? Nebo to v magickém světě bylo jako s prstenem Slibu, jako příslib manželství, které ale ještě nemuselo vzniknout.

Zadíval se na Draca. Vypadalo to, že plavovlasého mladíka daleko víc trápí fakt, že spolu Viktor s Ronem začali sexuálně žít. Ale v jejich vztahu to byl přeci Draco, kdo nechtěl dojít až k sexuálnímu aktu.

Harry si povzdechl. Draco možná ještě nebyl připravený, to mu ale nebránilo v tom, aby záviděl těm, kteří už připraveni byli.

„Draco, to-"

„Ne, nechci to probírat," rozhodně.

„Dobře, dobře, nemusíme o tom mluvit. Ale dřív nebo později budeme muset."

„Já vím, jen... Teď je toho všeho tolik a... Prostě to jen teď nech být."

Harry se zamračil. Draco se zase choval trochu divně. „Děje se něco?"

„Ne."

„Kdyby se něco dělo, tak bys mi to řekl, že?" V hlavě mu zněla Ronova slova o tom, že Draco má v plánu Kámen vzkříšení zkoumat, testovat, používat... Snad se rudovlasý mladík mýlil.


	118. Chapter 118

Draco stál v hale Zmijozelova sídla. Dnes byl první den nového školního roku a šestnáctiletý mladík se právě chystal opustit dům, který mu začal být domovem a vypravit se na nádraží, kde se měl sejít nejen s Harrym, ale i se svými přáteli. Aspoň doufal, že ještě má nějaké přátele, kdo ví jak moc jeho vrstevníky ovlivnilo léto, jejich rodiny, Voldemort... Co když někdo z těch, které považoval za přátele, si zvolil jinou stranu války? Zavrtěl hlavou, nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, koneckonců co nevidět to zjistí.

Poslední dny pro Draca nebyly snadné. Nejen že si musel zvykat na to být zpátky, být sám... Nemusel být sám, to byla pravda, mohl být s Harrym. Nebo mohl svého partnera nechat, aby byl s ním, tady... Ne, to nebyla jedna z možností. Měl přeci důvod, proč nechtěl, aby kdokoliv chodil na Zmijozel Manor. Tím důvodem nebylo rostoucí mládě geparda, které se poslední dobou více než v domě zdržovalo na pozemcích. Naštěstí dobře zabezpečených, aby se nedostalo nikam kde by se mu mohlo něco stát.

Plavovlasý mladík ani přesně nevěděl, proč ze všech domů, které jako Lord Zmijozel zdědil, a to nepočítal domy, které mu náležely po matce, si vybral zrovna tento k tomu, aby v něm opravdu žil. Jistě, občas byl i v sídle v hrabství Wiltshire, koneckonců právě v tom panství nechával žít Johna Harta, i když dům momentálně zel prázdnotou. Navíc Draco nepochyboval o tom, že Harry si myslí, že právě tam Draco tráví svůj čas. Koneckonců nebylo se co divit, jen málokdo věděl o tajném panství Salazara Zmijozela ve Fen. Přeci jen Norkfolk byl spíš známý jako oblast světlých čistokrevných kouzelníků, dům Alpharda Blacka byl spíš tmavou výjimkou. Nikdo neměl ani zdání, že o kousek dál, v temném prokletém lese a místě, kam se mudlové kvůli mokřadům a bažinám ještě v těchto dnech báli chodit, stálo obrovské sídlo samotného Salazara Zmijozela. Nebylo to tak zvláštní, že o domě nikdo nevěděl, byl to Salazarův rodný dům a sám Zmijozel zde žil jen chvilku jako malé dítě a pak až v době po založení Bradavic. Možná právě na toto místo se uchýlil v čase rozporu Zakladatelů. A teď tady žil Draco. Měl to být jeho úkryt, místo o kterém ani Harry nevěděl. Místo, kde by mohl zůstat, kdyby se svět venku opravdu pokazil a všechno šlo směrem pro něj opravdu nepříznivým. Nyní se zdálo, že nepříznivým světem se stalo místo za zdmi panství.

Draco nejistě pohlédl k mohutným pevným dveřím vedoucím do sklepení sídla. Každou chvíli se dveře otřásly, jak do nich z druhé strany něco udeřilo a snažilo se projít skrz. Plavovlasý mladík se otřásl, opravdu doufal, že než ten problém vyřeší, tak dveře nepovolí. Neslyšel hluk z druhé strany, dveře byli opravdu pevné a nepropouštěly zvuk, uměl si jej však představit. Koneckonců slyšel ten hrozných zvuk v době, kdy tam stvoření zavíral... Ne, nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, teď půjde pryč a pak... Na chvíli tu snad pustí z hlavy Možná kdyby... Ne, nemohl o tom Harrymu říct. Nebelvír by šílel, kdyby zjistil, co udělal. On sám trochu vyšiloval, když mu začal docházet plný rozsah svého činu, ale... Jistě, měl na výběr, ale ne doopravdy.

Rozhodně se otočil zády ke dveřím, do ruky popadl školní kufr a zamířil ven z panství. Sídlo nebylo napojeno na Letaxovou síť, logicky, připojení by muselo spravovat Ministerstvo kouzel a dům by tak těžko mohl být tak perfektně utajený. Přenášedla i přemisťování fungovalo jen do jediného pokoje v sídle, dostatečně zabezpečeného pro případ nečekaného a hlavně nevítaného návštěvníka. Draco mohl jít do tohoto pokoje a použít přenášedlo na nádraží King's Cross, jenže to by musel jít kolem dveří do sklepení a to se mu nechtělo. Musel tak projít skrz pozemky až k hlavní bráně a za ní použít přenášedlo. Trochu doufal, že tak dostane příležitost náležitě se rozloučit s Marvou. Zítra bude muset napsat na Úřad pro přeložení domácích skřítků, aby mu nějakého vhodného domácího skřítka našli, aby sem mohl přijít a o geparda se postarat. Draco už domácího skřítka samozřejmě měl, takové pěkné věrné stvoření, které se v době jeho nepřítomnosti zvládlo starat o všechna jeho anglická panství a v případě nutnosti i o Harta, což rozhodně nebyl snadný úkol. Kdyby byl Draco opravdu upřímný řekl by, že měl skřítka rád, i když jeho jméno bylo na domácího skřítka natolik spletité, že mu byl nucený říkat prostě Pops. Jenže... Jenže jak se zdálo, žádná skvělá věc netrvala věcně a Dracův život se opět začal obracet o něco temnějším směrem. Zdálo se, že ani Potterův svit není všemohoucí a ani jeden Nebelvír není schopný pomoc jedinému Zmijozelovi. I když... Draco věděl, že za mnoho z toho si mohl sám, možná kdyby se Harrymu svěřil, kdyby mu řekl, co... Ne, to nepřicházelo v úvahu!

Zamračeně vyšel z haly, musel tak projít kolem zmrzačeného těla zabitého domácího skřítka. Měl v úmyslu tělo odstranit, ale neměl žaludek na to se k němu přiblížit a vidět a cítit a... Nebylo tak snadné se pomocí magie zbavit těla, i když šlo jen o domácího skřítka. Draco doufal, že tento úkol zvládne nový domácí skřítek, snad bude plně oddán svému novému pánovi a nepoběží ho hned zradit k Ministerstvu kouzel.

-HPT-

Harry byl nadšený návratem do školy. Na jednu stranu ho mrzelo, že jej Draco na nástupišti nevyhledal a nezdálo se, že se během cesta hodlá ukázat. Jenže nemohl mu to vyčítat, i plavovlasý mladík měl své přátele, ač se to dříve zdálo neskutečné. Navíc Draco měl svazky, které musel budovat. Harry samozřejmě nezapomněl na to, že jeho partner měl své postavení ve Zmijozelské koleji a to postavení bylo velice nejisté. Jenže svět Zmijozelů se od toho v Nebelvírské koleji zdál tak rozlišný, že... Bylo těžké nad tím jen přemýšlet. Harry to proto raději nedělal, těšil se do školy a doufal, že aspoň tam si na něj plavovlasý mladík najde čas. Když už byl u těch vztahů...

„Takže, Rone," nejistě se pousmál. Seděl s Ronem a Nevillem v jednom kupé. „Slyšel jsem, že tvůj vztah s Viktorem postoupil."

„Co? Nevím o čem to mluvíš," přes svá slova se rudovlasý mladík zarděl.

„Spali jste spolu?" Nevillovi hned došlo o čem Harry mluví.

„Nemyslím, že zrovna ty bys tím měl být nějak překvapený," zamračil se na hnědovlasého mladíka Weasley.

„No vidíš, na to jsem úplně zapomněl, jak se má Hannah? Nemysli si, Rone, že tímhle se na tvoje téma zapomene," ujistil kamaráda Harry. „A co Anisha? Je to Anisha, že jo?" ujišťoval se.

„Jo, má se dobře. Babička si jí zvala hned do péče, moc nás nenechá... No, zapojuje nás, ale spíš jedeme podle ní," povzdechnutí. „Už se docela těším za dva roky až se s Hannah odstěhujeme a budeme žít po našem."

„Ještě jste se ale nevzali, že?"

„Ne... Její otec mě sice už vzal na milost, ale... Anisha má příjmení Hufflepuff, takže se nejspíš předpokládá, že se s Hannah jednou vezmeme, ale... Kdo ví no. Snad to dopadne," nejistě.

„Snad ano," Harry by to kamarádovi opravdu přál, Hannah byla dobrá dívka a Neville se s ní jednou může mít opravdu dobře. Navíc měli spolu dítě a i když sami byli ještě skoro dětmi, museli se stát trochu zodpovědnějšími.

„Dobře, Rone. Co ty a Viktor?"

„Jak to tom vůbec víš?"

„Draco mi to řekl," klidně.

„Jak on to ví?!" zhroženě.

„Prsten," Harry kývl k Ronově levé ruce.

„Oh, to ale ještě nic... Uhmm..."

„Takže? Jaké to bylo?" bez okolků se zajímal Neville.

„Jak jaké... Cože?! Přece ty a Hannah..." Ron byl v rozpacích.

„Jo, měli jsme sex, párkrát a pak čekala Anishu a teď nechce mít žádný intimní kontakt," zamračeně.

Harry cítil, jak i on začíná rudnout. Kdo by to byl řekl, že právě Neville bude o sexu mluvit tak klidně a otevřeně.

„Navíc jsem četl, že dva muži to mají jinak," ušklíbl se Neville na Rona. „Takže, jako to bylo?"

„Dobré..." šeptl Ron, tvář měl celou červeno a upřeně hleděl k zemi. Zatracený Malfoy, musel to Harrymu říkat?

„No a jste zasnoubení?" dodal Harry.

„Jo, no, víš... Mamka nebyla moc nadšená, na druhou stranu je ráda, že jsme se nevzali bez jejího vědomí a hlavně bez toho, aby ona měla možnost svatbu přichystat."

„Myslíš jako dvojčata?"

„Jo! Kdo by to řekl, že zrovna oni nepozvou mamku na svatbu. Šílela, ještě teď šílí. Navíc Fred a Georgem se doma ani neukázali, odjeli někam na svatební cestu, George se nastěhoval k Angelině a Fred si pronajal místo hned vedle, no a Luna ještě chodí do školy, tak... Bydlí v Prasinkách, myslím Freda a Georgem. Mám za to, že Fred se pro Lunu snaží vyjednat nějakou výjimku, aby nemusela bydlet ve škole, ale mohla žít v Prasinkách s ním. Její otec mu v tom dost pomáhá."

„Vážně?"

„Škoda, že Hannah otec není stejně tak otevřený," povzdechl si Neville.

„Dobře... To jsme se ale dost vzdálili od tématu," začal Harry.

„Merline, co chceš vědět? Tak se vyspi s Malf-"

„Zmijozelem," zasáhl Harry.

„S ním! A uvidíš jaké to je."

„Není to tak, že bych nechtěl, jen..."

„Copak, Draco je puritán?"

„Ne, není to tak, že by mu dělalo problém o tom mluvit, jen... Myslím, že mu trvalo celkově si na doteky zvyknout a..." Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Na druhou stranu," začal Neville. „Je vám šestnáct. My s Hannou a vlastně i Ron jsme spíš výjimky. Málokdo přijde o panictví nebo panenství, když na to přijde, ve škole."

„Vážně?" překvapeně. Nějak měl pocit, že všichni kolem něj sexuálně žijí, jen on nic.

„Jo, i dřív páry měli brzo děti, ale předtím neměli tolik let intimního života."

„To je pravda, většina párů při prvních sexuálních zážitcích otěhotněla. Takže si snadno domyslíš, že měli sex až po škole," dodal Ron.

„Ano, vem si Weasleyovi, kolik mají děti. Tvému nejstaršímu bratrovi je kolik?"

„Dvacet šest," Ron se zamračil, nechápal kam tím Neville směřuje, ale moc se mu to nelíbilo.

„Jo, takže panu Weasleymu a paní Weasleyové bylo kolem dvaceti, možná i přes dvacet, když se jim narodil a pak měli děti rychle po sobě. Kdyby začali se sexem dřív než v těch dvaceti, tak by měli víc dětí."

„Neville!" Ron byl naprosto zděšený. „Nemůžeš takhle mluvit o sexuálním životě mých rodičů."

„Proč ne? Očividně sex mají, nebo minimálně měli tak-"

„Ne! Rodiče sex nemají!" rozhodně.

„Rone..."

„Ne! Nechci o tom nic slyšet!"

Harry se nad kamarádem pousmál. Opravdu by rád věděl, jak došlo k tomu, že Ron měl s Viktorem sex, když ohledně toho téma dělal víc cavyků než Draco.

„Kouzelníci nemají způsob jak zabránit otěhotnění?" napadlo Harryho. Sice se ho to téma netýkalo, ale mohl být informován.

„No, je pár lektvarů, myslím jako pro ženy i pro muže, ale nejsou úplně stoprocentní a myslím, že některé z nich při dlouhodobém používání mohou způsobit sterilitu."

„Navíc kouzelníci nejsou jako mudlové, mají lepší věci na práci než je sex," rozhodně pronesl Ron.

„Měl jsem za to, že si říkal, že to bylo dobré?" zmateně.

„Jo, to jo, jen... Uhm..." rudovlasý mladík se opět začal červenat. „Nechci se o tom dál bavit, nemůžeme změnit téma?"

„Jo, jistě," Harry se škodolibě ušklíbl, ještě se Rona pak o samotě na celou záležitost náležitě vyptá.

Cestou vlakem ani na nádraží v Prasinkách Harry ani jednou nezahlédl Draca. Až těsně před začátkem hostiny měl pocit, že zahlédl plavovlasého mladíka, jenže pak jej záplava studentů popohnala do Velké síně a Harry neměl čas na to Draca vyhledat a třeba si promluvit. A pak začala hostina. Harry na půl ucha poslouchal Brumbálův proslov, stejně tak nevěnoval pozornost třídění nových žáků., pohledem přejížděl Zmijozelský stůl. Draca samozřejmě viděl, ve Zmijozelské koleji nebylo mnoho blonďatých lidí, natož těch s čistě bílými vlasy. Vedle Draca seděl Goyle s Crabbem, zdálo se, že jejich loajálnost se před léto nezměnila, naproti Dracovi seděl student, kterého by Harry normálně nepoznal, ale stejně jako nebylo mnoho těch s bílými vlasy, nebylo ani mnoho těch s černou pletí, snadno si tak domyslel, že jde o Blaise Zabiniho. Zabiniho rodina bývala neutrální, a ač se Blaise sám s Dracem dřív bavil, nebývali úplně přáteli. Změnilo se snad v létě něco? I když možná Zabiniho rod bral Dracovu stranu jako tu neutrální.

Harry se rozhlédl po Nebelvírském stolu, bylo zde několik nových tváří, mnoho těch starých chybělo, naštěstí to bylo jen pro ukončení docházky a ne pro nějaké velké neštěstí. Harry měl trochu obavu, že se dozví, že za dobu, kdy nebyl v Anglii se událo něco strašného, že Voldemort spolu ser Smrtijedy připravil o život mnoho lidí. Ukázalo se, že v létě byl klid. Možná a Harry to opravdu nechtěl přivolávat, ale možná to bylo jen pověstné ticho před bouří. Ostatně Harry věděl, že i když by se stalo, že by Voldemorta válka přestala bavit a on i Smrtijedi by náhle zmizeli, tak válka neskončí. Hrůzný nepřítel byl už skoro na obzoru a jistě se rychle blížil. Harry pohlédl Brumbálovým směrem. Neměl by mu o tom říct? Neměl by dovolit magické společnosti, aby se připravili? A co mudlové? Sdružení bylo stejně tak jejich nepřítelem. Ale věřil by tomu někdo? Co věděl, tak mudlové ani kouzelníci nebrali mimozemšťany jako fakt, natož jako hrozbu...


	119. Chapter 119

Druhý den ráno Harry klimbal nad snídaní, většinou to tak první minimálně týden měl, než najel na školní režim. I když v době, kdy letní dny trávil v domě Dursleyových, býval ráno čilejší, v domě své tety přeci jen vstával dřív než ve škole. Loňské léto však trávil se svým kmotrem a nic jej vstávat nenutilo. A letos... V Ravenholmu sice pořádně nespal, pořád byl více-méně ve střehu, ale v Jihoafrické Republice ho opět nic nenutilo vylézt z postele na časnou snídani. Nyní byl tedy opět v režimu přizpůsobování.

Zmoženě zvedl zrak od snídaně, když vedle něj dosedl až příliš probuzený Draco. Zdálo se, že plavovlasý mladík už je nějakou chvíli vzhůru a nejspíš má v sobě několik šálků kávy. Harry se zamračil, neměl rád ranní ptáčata.

„Takže, byl jsem v knihovně," začal Draco, natáhl se pro další hrnek s kávou, nebraje zřetel na popuzené pohledy několika Nebelvírských studentů.

„Cože si byl?"

„V knihovně."

„Draco, zbláznil ses? Škola ještě ani nezačala," zhroženě.

„A?"

„No, já jen, že..."

„Musel jsem se na něco podívat," Draco mávl netrpělivě rukou. „Každopádně napadlo mě podívat se na rodokmen Jonesova rodu-"

„V knihovně jsou rodokmeny? Všech rodů?"

„Jo, ty oficiální, takže tam samozřejmě nejsou zanesení levobočkové, ale i tak," Draco pokrčil rameny. „V rodu Jonesů není žádný Ianto."

„Cože?"

„Koukal jsem se a žádný Ianto Jones v rodu Jonesů není," rozhodně.

„Díval ses na správný rod, přeci jen Jones je docela známý příjmení a-"

„Byl to správný rodokmen," Draco sáhl do školní brašny, obezřetně se rozhlédl kolem. Pak před Harryho položil velkou knihu otevřenou na jedné se stran, Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než pořádně zaostřil, navíc si ještě musel ohlídat hrnek s čajem a zbytek snídaně, plavovlasý mladík před něj knihu dost neomaleně pohodil.

Soustředil se na poslední a hlavně žijící členy Jonesova klanu. Gwenog Jonesová stále žila, stejně jako její dcera Hestia, o té Harry něco málo věděl,byla členkou Fénixova řádu a velkou podporovatelkou Albuse Brumbála. Její syn Peter chodil do Nebelvíru jen o pár ročníků níž než Harry. Gwenog měla staršího a stejně tak stále žijícího bratra Fotise Jonese, a i jméno jeho dcery Harry znal. Megan Jonesová chodila do stejného ročníku jen do Mrzimoru.

„Mohli jsme se jich zeptat, víš," podíval se na Draca.

„Jistě protože Jonesovým by nebylo divné, proč se zrovna my dva zajímáme o jejich prostičký rod," protočil oči v sloup plavovlasý mladík. „Navíc jejich větev není Lordovský větev, ta šla tímto směrem," Draco poklepal prstem na část rodokmenu, kterému Harry zatím nevěnoval pozornost.

„Co jsou ty modré značky?" zamračil se na značky, které byly téměř u každého jména.

„Motáci a manželské sňatky s mudlama," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Počkej, počkej, tohle... Eugene Jones? Draco!"

„Já vím," plavovlasý mladík se pousmál. „Snad sis nemyslel, že to je jenom náhoda?"

„No..." popravdě mu někdejší nejlepší přítel Regula naprosto vypadl z mysli. Zadíval se ještě jednou do rodokmenu. „Myslel jsem, že rod Jones po Peregrinovi zanikl."

„No, Piri Jonesová si vzala motáka, to je skoro stejné," poznamenal Zmijozel.

„Ale jejich dcera je čarodějka, stejně jako její syn. Hele, je stejně starý jako my!"

„No, to je pěkné," ironicky. „Je v Krásnohůlkách, takže se ho stejně na nic nemůžeš zeptat, i kdybys chtěl. A pak... Už dávno nejsou Jones rod, pokud umíš číst, vidíš, že jsou po mudlovy, Stacey."

„Oh... Ale mohou požádat o Lordovství, ne?"

„Mohli by, jenže vidíš." Draco zabodl prstem do jména Peregrina Jonese. „Ta poznámka u jeho jména znamená, že titul předal."

„Ano! Regulovi!" nadšeně.

„To je ale teď jedno. Jde mi o to, že jméno Ianto není žádné větvi," zamračeně.

„Neřekl jsi, že levobočkové tam být nemusí."

„To ne, ale pokud používá jméno Jones a využívá jejich majetek, pak je pravděpodobné, že je registrovaný jako Jones a pak by tady měl být!"

„Draco, nevím kam tím směřuješ," povzdechnutí.

„Lhal nám!" rozlobeně. Harry se na Draca zadíval, zdálo se, že případnou lež od Ianta Jonese Draco bere dost osobně. „Možná jen něco zamlčel," snažil se o smířlivý tón.

„Mohl to být zloděj! Mohl to být vrah, smrtijed, nebo-"

„Draco. Není to už jedno?"

„Ne! Poslal mi kávu a já-"

„Ty jsi s ním v kontaktu?" zmateně. Dobře o tom nic nevěděl.

„Uhm..."

„Pak se ho zeptej."

„Ne, to ne..."

„Draco, očividně tě to trápí, proč se ho nezeptáš?"

„Ne!"

Harry si povzdychl, přitáhl si blíž zbytek snídaně. Koutkem oka si všiml, že Draco se dál mračí na inkriminovaný rodokmen.

„Draco, jak ses vůbec dostal na nástupiště, vůbec jsme tě tam neviděl. A myslel jsem, že do školy pojedem spolu," po chvíli.

„Přenášedlem," zamumlání, dál se mračil na knihu, jakoby snad byla její vina, že některé jméno není tam, kde ho očekával.

„Přenášedlem? Dostal jsem od Siriuse k narozeninám bednu přenášedel."

„Jo, no, já mám přenášedlo Salazara Zmijozela, to je daleko sofistikovanější než jednorázová ministerská přenášedla," pohrdavě.

„Jak to? Hej a nejsou to jednorázová přenášedla!"

„Ne? Že by se Black praštil přes kapsu? Salazar Zmijozel vytvořil několik přenášedel na svá panství, využívat je může jen jeho krev," Draco vytáhl zpoza hábitu řetízek s nenápadným přívěskem ve tvaru písmenek S. Harry si s jistým uspokojením všiml, že vedle tohoto přívěsku Draco stále nosí dárek od něj.

„Myslel jsem, že přenášedla musí být ministerstvem schválená."

„Na veřejná místa, ze soukromého místa na soukromé jej může každý trochu silnější kouzelník vytvořit sám."

„Jo, ale ty ses dostal na nádraží, to je veřejné místo!"

„Ano, ale přenášedlem Salazara Zmijozela, nemyslím, že na něj platila nějaká omezení, zvláště omezení platná až posledních několik let," ušklíbnutí.

„Takže se můžeš dostat kamkoliv?"

„Ne, to zase ne. Všechna jeho přenášedla jsou skoro stejná, akorát mají jiné formy," začal Draco. „Dostanou mě na veřejná místa, stačí říct heslo dotknout se přenášedla a udat místo kam se chci přenést, ale zpátky do jde jen na některé panství, nebo jiné veřejné místo. Navíc mám dojem, že fungují jen po Anglii. Prakticky jsou účelná jen pro přenos na Zmijozelova panství a to ještě jen na místa, která tam Salazar speciálně určil a pak někam ven," pokrčil Draco rameny.

„Jo... Sirius mi řekl, že ta přenášela, která mi dal jsou účinná jen na místo které je na nich uvedeno a pak zpátky. Nejsou jednorázová," dodal Harry.

„Jistěže ne, to by byla ostuda, kdyby ti Black dal takový prostý dar," protočení očí v sloup.

„Hmm... Co dali tobě?"

„Co?"

„Sirius a Snape, prý ti k narozeninám dali nějaký společný dar, co to bylo?"

„Nemyslíš, že to je soukromá věc?"

„Ne, řekni mi to. Můžu se zeptat Siriuse, ale-"

„Není to nic extra, pár knížek, pár složek do lektvarů..."

„Vážně?" nevěřícně, čekal by něco speciálního.

„Možná nějakou zakázanou knihu z Blackovy rodinné knihovny..."

„Oh."

„Každopádně tenhle rok se můžeme zapsat na Přemisťování, pak nám nějaká přenášedla budou k ničemu," poznamenal Draco.

„Jo, asi..." Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli mu přemisťování přijde bezpečnější a jistější než použití přenášedla.

„Pane Pottere," u Nebelvírského stolu se zastavila profesorka McGonagallová. „Ještě jsem neviděla seznam vašich novych předmětů. Berete nějaké extra třídy, ne?"

„No, já... Musím to ještě promyslet."

„Neváhejte, třídy se zaplní a nezbyde na vás nic. Měla jsem dojem, že chcete být Bystrozorem, změnilo se snad něco?" stroze.

„Ne, jen..."

„Dobrá tedy, do konce týdne očekávám váš seznam."

„Jistě," zamumlání. Počkal až profesorka mu profesorka předá seznam hodin a postoupí dál.

„Pane Weasley, vaším výběrem jsem velice překvapena, musím však říct, že příjemně překvapena, jen tak dál," profesorka se na rudovlasého mladíka usmála. Weasley spolu s ostatními žáky postupně zaplnili Nebelvírský stůl během Harryho debat s Dracem.

Harry se na kamaráda zamračil. „Co sis vybral za předměty?"

„Ty co jsem říkal. Politické a právnické studie magické a Teoretickou magii. Viktor chtěl, abych ještě přibral Politické studie mudlovské, ale," Ron pokrčil rameny, „neumím si představit, že bych to někdy potřeboval."

„Draco, ty?"

„Alchymie, Černá magie v kostce, Teoretická magie."

„Myslel jsem, že chceš taky chodit na Politiku," zmateně.

„Jo... Ale to bych pak musel vypustit Péči o kouzelné tvory a to, uhm..." Draco ve tváři lehce zrudl.

„Aha, no, dobře," Harry byl trochu překvapený, i když možná by byl víc, kdyby už nevěděl o Dracově lásce ke zvířatům.

Potter si povzdechl. „Neville si ty máš za předměty?"

„Politické a právnické studie magie a Politické studie mudlovské," sklesle. „Babička na tom trvala a jako Lord se o tom musím dozvědět víc než co se předává v rodě."

„Seamusi, Deana, co vy?"

„Nedávám si žádný nový předmět," Finnigan ani nezvedl oči od snídaně.

„To není pravda, řekl jsi, že si vezmeš Pokračovací studie věštění z čísel," zasáhl Dean. „Já přemýšlím o Starověkých studií."

„Vážně?" Draco byl překvapený. „Myslel jsem, že spíš půjdeš mudlovským směrem."

„Proč? Protože jsem ze smíšené rodiny, tak si nemohu vybrat předmět určený spíš čistokrevným?" rozlobeně.

„To jsem neřekl, jen... Není to moc obvyklé..."

„Jsou předměty výhradně pro čistokrevné?" nechápal Harry.

„Ne, nebo ne přímo. Ale předpokládá se, že třeba na Starověké studie se přihlásí studenti, kteří o magickém světě něco vědí a to se u mudlorozených předpokládat nedá."

„Aha..." Harry si povzdechl. Tak jako tak se zdálo, že všichni kolem něj jsou víceméně rozhodnutí co jedou chtí se svým životem dělat a jaký předmět si minimálně v tomto roce zvolit. On jasno neměl ani v nejmenším. Možná by měl poslechnout Draca a zvolit některý z předmětů zaměřených na léčitelství. Koneckonců i kdyby se tomu v budoucnu nevěnoval, tak v boji se mu znalost léčení může hodit.

Po snídani společně vykročili do Vstupní síně, zde se jejich cest měly rozdělit a každý z nich zamířit na jiný předmět.

„Ještě si mi neřekl, proč si za mnou ve vlaku nepřišel," poznamenal Harry.

„Musel jsme jít za svými přáteli."

„Jo?"

„Jistě, celé léto jsem je neviděl, musel jsem zjistit, kdo z nich je ještě na mé straně a jak postupuje válka."

„Oh, no jo..." Harry cítil, jak lehce rudne ve tvářích, když si vzpomněl o čem se cestou do školy bavil se svými přáteli on.

„Hm," Draco se zamračil. „Něco co bys mi chtěl říct?"

„Ne, nic," rozhodně. „Cos dělal ráno v knihovně?"

„Nic."

„Drac-"

„Musím jít na hodinu,," rozhodně.

„Jo, jasně. Uvidíme se později na lektvarech."

„No, to asi ne. Mám alchymii, tím pádem už neberu lektvary."

„Cože?" Znamenalo to, že kdyby bral hodiny Alchymie, tak se mohl vyhnout Snapeovi?

„Ani nad tím nepřemýšlej," uťal Harryho myšlenky Draco. „Abys mohl správně provozovat Alchymii, musíš mít temnou magii a to nemáš, takže nemá smysl, aby sis předmět zapisoval," rozhodně.

„Oh," sklesle. „Dobře, tak zatím asi ahoj."

„Víš, ostatní páry, když ví, že se celý den neuvidí se loučí jinak," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Myslíš jako-"

„Jako polibkem, třeba..."

„Oh, no..."

„Nemusíš to dělat, když nechceš," začal Draco, „jen jsem-" zmlkl, když Potter přitiskl své rty na jeho.

„Nikdy jsme neřekl, že tě nechci líbat," Harry se lehce odtáhl. „Měl jsem ale dojem, že ty nejsi moc na projevování citů, zvláště na veřejnosti."

„Je mi jedno co si kdo myslí," ušklíbnutí.

„Dobře," Harry jej opět políbil. „Uvidíme se večer."

„Harry, Harry, Harry," usmál se na Potter Neville čekající spolu s Ronem. „Snažíš se urychlit svůj intimní život?"

„Co? Ne..." opět rudnul.

„Nechci slyšet nic o tvém a jeho sexuálním životě," Ron se zatvářil znechuceně.

„Myslel jsem, že s Dracem už vycházíte?"

„To neznamená, že si ho chci představovat v takových pozicích."

„Pozicích?" Počkat, bylo jich víc? Možná by si měl na tohle téma opatřit nějakou literaturu, nejlépe s obrázky.

„Harry," zamručení, „myslel jsem, že tohle téma už nechám být."

Neville se tvářil jen škodolibě. Nejspíš ho těšilo, že na rozdíl od minulého roku, když jeho vztah s Hannah nabral tak nečekaný vývoj, není terčem posměchu a pohoršených pohledů on.


	120. Chapter 120

Do konce týdne měl Harry jasno, na šestý ročník si zvolil Základy léčitelství a Základy Zoomagie. Zvířata jej sice nijak zvlášť nebrala, ale bral to trochu jako možnost vyhnout se Péči o kouzelné tvory, která mu nic nepřinesla a setrvával na ní jen kvůli Hagridovi. A pak to bral jako možnost najít další společné téma s Dracem. Vlastně Harryho trochu překvapilo, že Draco raději bude chodit na Péči o kouzelné tvory než na Zoomagii. I když možná za to mohl fakt, že Draco si chtěl magické tvory spíš pomazlit a Harrymu přišlo zbytečné ztrácet výukový čas na předmětu, který mu nic nedá. Nebo možná a to nikomu nepřizná, mu bylo trochu hloupé, když všichni kolem si vybírali předměty a on nevěděl co zvolit a kam přesně jeho život směřovat. Možná mohl aspoň rok dělat, že Zoomagie je to pravé a možná jí příští rok vypustí, nebo zjistí, že je to opravdu něco, co jej může bavit.

Svou volbu se rozhodl s nikým nesdílet, rozhodně ne před tím než si předměty zapíše a oznámí to profesorce McGonagallové. Obával se, že by mu některý z jeho spolužáků – Draco – mohl jeho volbu rozmluvit, než ho nahlodat k dalšímu uvažování. A on opravdu nestál o to, aby jej plavovlasý Zmijozel došťouchal ke studování předmětů, na které by pak zjistil, že třeba nestačí.

„Dobrá, pane Pottere, jsem potěšena, že jste se konečně rozhodl," profesorka přeměňování se zadívala na jeho rozpis. „Zoomagie? Opravdu? Měla jsem za to, že chcete být Bystroroz?"

„No jo, ale uhm..."

„Vím, že to není směrodatné, ale... No, lepší než nějaký jiný předmět, věřím, že profesor Láskorád vás aspoň něco užitečného naučí."

„Jo."

„A léčitelství, zajímavé. To je vlastně velice dobrá volba," profesorka se spokojeně pousmála. „Vaše matka chtěla být Lékouzelnicí."

„Hm..." To samozřejmě věděl, i když na to během volby předmětu nevzpomněl.

„Dobrá, v pořádku," McGonagallová mávla hůlkou nad Harryho rozvrhem a nechala tam připsat zvolené předměty.

Potter si nový rozvrh prohlédl, Zoomagie byla jen jednou týdně, akorát po Lektvarech. Harry jen doufal, že Poruphilius Láskorád nebude stejným typem profesora jakým byl Snape. Dva takové v jeden den by asi těžko rozdýchával.

Léčitelství vedla madame Pomfreyová a to jedenkrát týdně v době klidu a dvakrát týdně pokud se stalo, že předešlý týden měla plnou ošetřovnu a nemohla se třídě věnovat. Velký mínusem třídy bylo, že byla velice časně ráno.

S mírně rozpolcenými pocity zamířil z profesorčina kabinetu do knihovny, kde se měl sejít s Dracem. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že výběr předmětů může pustit z hlavy a aspoň pro tento rok už má dané co musí studovat. Na druhou stranu se obával, aby předměty nebyly příliš těžké a nezjistilo se, že na to nemá. I když, Harry věděl, že má tendence se podceňovat, jenže nebyl studijním typem. Nerad trávil čas v knihovně a ještě k tomu s učebnicemi a zabývající se učením. Neměl to rád. Co nepochytil ve třídě se mu pak už těžko dohánělo.

O to víc byl překvapen poměrně dobrými známkami NKÚ. Napadlo ho, že se ani nezeptal Draca kolik dostal NKÚ, nepochyboval však o tom, že plavovlasý mladík dosáhl na všechny předměty, ze kterých zkoušku skládal.

„Draco..."

„Jo, jo, posaď se," roztržitě. Harry se lehce zamračil, tohle strohé přivítání bylo tak jiné od těch, které mu poslední dny Draco dával při loučení každé ráno ve Vstupní síni.

„Co to děláš? Něco do školy?"

„Ne..."

„Ne?"

„Musím sehnat nového domácího skřítka," úsečně.

„Nového? Měl si starého?" zmateně. „Co se s ním stalo?"

Draco se zamračil. Zvedl zrak od štosu pergamenů, které měl před sebou. Harry na pergamen pořádně neviděl, nepřečetl tak, co se na nich psalo, viděl však, že každý list má na sobě obrázek domácího skřítka, nepochybně tak šlo o jakési úvody k jednotlivým skřítkům.

„Poslední skřítek už byl starý," po delším váhání.

„Aha. No a nový? Myslel jsem, že musíš zajít na úřad a skřítka si vybrat." Harry vlastně o volbě nových skřítků nic nevěděl, jen to málo co pochytil během doby, kdy se víc přátelil s Hermionou a tak se snažila bojovat za práva Domácích skřítků.

„Jo, to je nejsnazší. Jelikož jsem ve škole, tak nemůžu jen tak běhat po úřadech a zařizovat to. Nechal jsem si poslat seznam vhodných skřítků, pár jich vyberu a otestuju, no a jednoho si pak nechám."

„To je dost-"

„Co?"

„Není to moc humánní," zamračeně. „Co ti, které si nevybereš, vrátí se zpátky?"

„Jo, kam jinam?"

„Ale bude jim to líto."

„A?" Draco byl zmatený.

„No-"

„Harry, potřebuju jen jednoho skřítka. Když si teď vezmu jen jednoho, namátkově, tak mu nemusí vyhovovat. Takže bych ho vracel tak jako tak. Je lepší vzít si jich najedou víc a z těch vybrat."

„Já to chápu, ale zní to jako by sis kupoval nové šaty a prostě koupil různé velikosti a ty, co ti nebudou sedět vrátil. Ale skřítek je vnímající bytost, nemůžeš se k nim takhle chovat."

„Můžu."

„Draco-"

„Nebudeme o tom diskutovat, je to má volba, až si budeš vybírat svého domácího skřítka, klidně si nech toho prvního na kterého narazíš, ať už bude sebe neschopnější." S tím Draco sesunul pergameny na sebe a založil je do školní brašny, očividně rozhodnut nechat výběr na chvíli kdy na to bude sám a nikdo mu do toho nebude zasahovat.

„Dobře," Harry si povzdechl. „O něčem jsem přemýšlel."

„Jo? Vážně?"

„Draco," zamračeně. „Stále platí, že se ke mně budeš chovat pěkně."

„Chovám se pěkně!"

„Jo, občas," zamračeně.

„Hej, pokud se ti nelíbí, jak se chovám, tak-"

„Draco, musíme se hádat?"

„Tys začal!"

„Tak to taky ukončím. Nechci se hádat. Vím, že zlomyslnost máš v krvi, ale někdy to můžeš ovládnout a neděláš to."

„Co?"

„Nebuď zlý na mě, schválil jsem, že můžeš být sarkastický a škodolibý na ostatní, tak prosím, nekaž náš vztah."

„Co to sak-"

„Draco! Nechci se hádat, prosím."

„Fajn," našpuleně. „Co si chtěl?"

„Přemýšlel jsem o jižní Africe a o Iantovi a tak. A napadlo mě-"

„Měl jsem za to, že Iantovi situaci jsme se rozhodli nechat otevřenou," zamračeně.

„Jo, otevřenou, proto už mu nepíšeš a on ti tak nemůže poslat další zásobu kávy?" Harry povytáhl obočí. „O tom jsem se ale bavit nechtěl. Přemýšlel jsem o našem prvním setkání s ním. O mozkomorovi."

„A?" nechápavě.

„Umíš vykouzlit Patrona?"

„Uhm..."

„Myslím tím hmotného patrona, ne jen nějakou nuznou mlhu," dodal Potter.

„Možná," opatrně.

„To znamená ne?"

„To znamená, že jsem nikdy neměl potřebu to zkoušet," odseknutí.

„Dobře, myslím ale, že v budoucnu může být důležité tohle kouzlo umět a to dobře, takže chci, aby ses ho naučil."

„Jak chci? Nemůžeš mě nutit!"

„Ne, to ne, ale... Dobře," Harry si povzdechl. „Chtěl jsem tím říct, že bych byl rád, kdybys měl nechal, abych tě patrona naučil."

„Nepotřebuju ho naučit, chápu princip," rozhodně.

„Ano, to určitě, ale je rozdíl mezi teorií a praxí," rozhodně.

„Co z toho budu mít?"

„Budeš umět vykouzlit patrona," zmateně. Dle Harryho to bylo naprosto dostačující.

„A dál?"

„Jak a dál?"

„Co z toho budeš mít ty?"

„Nedělám věci jen proto, abych z toho něco měl. Ale ano, něco z toho mít budu, lepší pocit, když nebudu s tebou a budu vědět, že i proti mozkomorům by ses ubránil. Což teď nemám!"

„Nechci se to učit."

„Draco. Není to tak těžké, jak to může vypadat a když se to jednou naučíš, tak pak je to už jen snazší až to přijde úplně přirozeně."

„Patronus je světlé kouzlo, nemůžu ho vyčarovat."

„Pokud vím, tak si sám řekl, že tmavý kouzelník může s praxí a vynaložením víc energie vyčarovat světlé kouzlo."

„To ano, ale nebude tak účinné," zamračeně.

„Nemusí být supersilný, stačí když bude silný! A pak, měl jsem za to, že jako krvavý," Harry ztišil hlasy, „jako krvavý kouzelník jsi silnější než obyčejný temný kouzelník."

„Nechci-"

„Draco, prosím. Udělej to pro mě. Aspoň to zkus, když uvidíme, že to nikam nevede, tak to necháme, slibuji."

„Harry," povzdech. „Ty to nechápeš, viď. Na kouzlo Patronus je potřeba hodně kladná vzpomínka, silná vzpomínka."

„A?"

„Nemám takovou."

„Cože?" nevěřícně. To nebylo možné. Jeho silnou vzpomínkou byl Sirius, nebylo možné, aby Draco neměl nějakou obdobně silnou vzpomínku. Měl přeci matku, která... No dobře, Narcissa nejspíš nebyla matkou roku, ale něco v Dracově dětství muselo být skvělé, ne snad?

„Nemám žádnou takovou vzpomínku, která by stačila na vytvoření patrona," rozhodně.

„Draco, to nemůže vědět. Zkusíme to, třeba na nějakou přijdeš." Právě v tomto momentu Harrymu začala víc vadit představa, že Draco nemá dobrou vzpomínku, než představa, že třeba nikdy nevyčaruje Patrona.

„Dobře, uvidím," sklesle. „Rozmyslím si to a dám ti vědět, ty to do té doby ale nebudeš vytahovat, jasné?"

„Jo, dobře." Aspoň něco.

„Fajn, pak jsme s tebou chtěl mluvit o něčem já," začal Draco.

„Jo?" nevěřícně. Harry si nějak právě teď neuměl představit co za téma by právě teď chtěl Draco probírat. Plavovlasý mladík se chvíli přehraboval v brašně, pak před Harryho hodil tlustý atlas.

„Co to je?"

„Musíme naplánovat cestu."

„Cestu?"

„Harry," zavrčení. „Za Grindelwaldem," Draco se obezřetně rozhlédl kolem, v knihovně však kromě nich bylo jen pár mrzimorských prváků.

„Oh," dobře, na to trochu pozapomněl.

„Harry, to je přece důležité!" rozhodně. „Musíme vědět jestli má hůlku, když tak mu jí nějak sebrat, nebo třeba kdo má hůlku. Jestli jí neměl Brumbál, co s ní udělal? Protože teď jí podle všeho nemá."

„Nemá?" jak si tím Draco mohl být tak jistý. Harry sám by i předpokládal, pokud Brumbál a Grindelwald bývali milenci, že si ředitel nechá nějakou vzpomínku a kouzelná hůlka se přímo nabízela. Navíc Grindelwaldovi ve vězení k ničemu nebyla.

„Ne, sledoval jsem ho a čaruje s úplně jinou hůlkou, než jak Bezovou hůlku vypodobňují historici."

„Třeba jí jen nepoužívá, může jí mít někde ukrytou."

Draco se lehce zamračil. „Jedinou možností jak zjistit, co se s hůlkou stalo, je jít za Grindelwaldem," rozhodně.

„Asi..." Harrymu se za někdejším Temným pánem moc nechtělo, ale co měl dělat? Draco po jeho návštěvě očividně prahl. Proč? Co tmavé kouzelníky tak lákalo na návštěvě Nurmengardu? Jen doufal, že cesta tam a zpět bude snadná a hlavně rychlá, vzhledem k tomu, že víc jak víkend si na tu cestu nemohli vyšetřit. I tak může být podezřelé, že nejsou ve škole, budou si muset opatřit dobré alibi. Nurmengard sám by neměl být nebezpečný, aspoň ne pro návštěvníky. Snad se od dob Regulovi návštěvy nic nezměnilo.

„Našel jsem lepší cestu, než tu, kterou popisoval Regulus v deníku," začal Draco.

„Jo? Ty už si jí hledal?" Harry se lehce zastyděl, nechtěl to všechno nechávat na Dracovi, jenže plavovlasý mladík byl tak superrychlý a všechno měl snadno a hned vyřešené, na nějaké Harryho příspěvky málokdy zůstával prostor.

„Jak víš, musíme se dostat do Johanngeorgenstadtu, v době kdy tam byl Regulus byla nejbližší letaxová síť někde v... uhm... Vary? Karlovy Vary? Něco takového?"

„Jo," matně si vzpomínal.

„Tak ta je pořád, a pak mudlovskou dopravou. Ale! V Johanngeorgenstadtu je malá magickoturistická stanice, zdá se, že dělají prohlídky Nurmengardu."

„Cože?"

„Jo, vězení je trochu atrakcí a občas za tučný poplatek je možno si jej prohlédnout. U Azkabanu je to stejné."

„Vážně?"

„Peníze hýbou světem," Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Takže tam půjdeme jako turisté?"

„Jo, ne jako my. Už jsem se domluvit se Severusem a souhlasil, že nám dá zásobu Mnoholičného lektvaru, vymysli si nějaké jméno, ne známé," varovně. „Severus slíbil, že zapojí Blacka, nejspíš aby neměl pocit zbytečnosti, a pošle ho obstarat zásobu mudlovských vlasů."

„Mudlovských?"

„Chceš snad vypadat jako nějaký tvůj spolužák? Nebo riskovat, že budeš mít známou magickou tvář, kterou při našem štěstí bude náš průvodce znát?"

„No, ne," nejistě. „Dobře, takže cesta. Kdy?"

„Do konce září," rozhodně.

„To už není moc času."

Draco se zamračil. „To stihneme."

„No..."

„Harry."

„Dobře, tak mi řekni, cos zatím vymyslel."


	121. Chapter 121

V den odjezdu na Ministerstvo kouzel a z něj do České Republiky, byl Harry trochu neklidný. Draco mu svůj plán návštěvy někdejšího Temného pána vyložil velice podrobně, přesto Nebelvír měl určité pochybnosti. Možná za to mohl fakt, že k plánu prakticky ničím nepřispěl. Ale to byla Dracova vina! Plavovlasý mladík nemusel všechno zařizovat tak rychle a přitom se s ním na ničem ani neporadit. Harryho tak nezneklidňoval jen nadcházející výlet, ale i fakt, že se zdálo, že jej Draco vlastně k ničemu nepotřebuje. To bylo takové... Nerad se cítil nepotřebný. Úplně se nyní dokázal vcítit do Siriuse a jeho depresí, když si myslel, že jej nikdo nepotřebuje. Což u Siriuse nebyla pravda, protože ač se to Harrymu příliš nelíbilo, zdálo se, že minimálně Snape jeho kmotra k životu, nebo spíš k spokojenému životu, opravdu potřebuje.

Naproti tomu Draco byl poslední dny v opravdu dobré náladě.

„Našel jsem perfektního skřítka," svěřil se Harrymu s úsměvem v okamžiku, kdy čekali na chvíli, kdy jejich odchod bude do nejméně nápadný.

„Vážně? Takže sis vybral jen jednoho? Ostatní si poslal pryč?"

„Samozřejmě," trochu zmateně. Co jiného s nimi měl asi tak dělat. Teď jen zbývalo aby nového skřítka poslala na Zmijozelovo panství a nechal ho uklidit nepořádek, který tam v létě zanechal.

„Možná jsme si mohl toho pro tebe méně vhodného nechat," zamyšleně. Koneckonců neměl žádného Domácího skřítka a pokud bude chtít obývat aspoň jednu z nemovitostí, které mu náležely, pak by minimálně jednoho skřítka potřeboval.

Draco si odfrkl, dle něj, když byl skřítek nevhodný, tak byl nevhodný pro každého. Harry se musel naučit dělat věci, které mu budou ku prospěchu a ne si nechávat skřítka, kterého je mu líto.

„Dobře, můžeme jít?" Draco se rozhlédl kolem, v tomto okamžiku tu nebyl žádný ze studentů. Ono by vlastně bylo jedno, odkud by Harryho přenášedlo použili, ale ve chvíli, kdy by se vraceli, mohlo by se stát, že místo nebude tak prázdné. Museli proto strategicky zvolit takové místo, aby i jejich pozdější návrat byl co nejméně nápadný. Jako Lordi mohli ze školy svobodně odcházet i přicházet, i když s tím Brumbál příliš nesouhlasil a dělal všechno proto, aby se tomu zabránilo. Navíc, proč vyvolávat zbytečné otázky. Pokud by se stalo, že by je během víkendu někdo sháněl, Snape s Blackem jim dělali krytí, ač velice neradi. Sirius trval na tom, že by mohli jít s nimi, koneckonců výlet do Nurmengardu nebyl jako cesta do Ravenholmu, nemuseli to Vyvolení vykonat sami. Harry by s tím i souhlasil, kdyby Draco správně nepodotkl, že jim Grindelwald může říct kdoví co a nebylo by bezpečné aby to slyšely ještě jiné než jejich uši. Ne snad, že by Harry kmotrovi nevěřil, ale pravdou bylo, že Sirius, ač měl za manžela zmijozela, nebyl úplně smířený s představou tmavé a světlé magie spolupracující vedle sebe.

Stáli v učebně lektvarů, Snape je ujistil, že není možné, aby sem někdo během víkendu přišel a kdyby se snad stalo, že nedorazí včas a objeví se až někdy v týdnu, mohl jim zařídit nenápadný návrat. To by v jiné části hradu nebylo tak snadné.

Oba chlapci sebou měli mnoho zmenšených flakónků s Mnoholičným lektvarem, měl by jim vystačit až na pět dní, jak je Snape nezapomněl ujistit. Samozřejmě v tom byly odečtené noci, kdy během spánku lektvar stejně nemohli užívat.

První dávku si vzali jen před okamžikem, při příchodu na Ministerstvo kouzel už chtěli mít anonymní tvář.

Harry měl podobu chlapce o něco vyššího než byl on sám, měl špinavě blonďaté vlasy, které mu trochu padaly do očí. Jak ho Draco ujistil, jeho oči měly nevýraznou modrohnědou barvu. Draco sám měl světle hnědé vlasy a stejně tak hnědé oči, zůstal o něco nižší než Harry, což Harry bral jako plus, zvláště když uvážil, že v jejich vlastních podobách byl Draco vyšší. Jejich podoby byly tuctové, ničím nevýrazné, dalo se tak předpokládat, že si je nikdo neuloží do mysli. Odhadem mohlo oběma být kolem dvaceti let. Nevypadali tak příliš mladě na to, aby cestovali sami, ale ani příliš dospěle, aby bylo zvláštní, že se jen tak vydali na výlet.

Harry vyndal přenášedlo, které dostal od Siriuse k narozeninám, konečně měl možnost jej uplatnit a ještě k tomu něco pořádného. Položil si kámen do dlaně, Draco jej musel chytit za ruku, aby se přenášedla mohl držet. Harryho na ten okamžik, když vyřkl heslo a než přenášedlo vcuclo jejich těla a vyplivlo je v hale Ministerstva kouzel, napadlo, jak by bylo pěkné, kdyby s Dracem byli jako ostatní páry, vodili se za ruce, projevovali si přívaly něžností na veřejnosti, nebo v tmavých zákoutí Bradavického hradu... Věděl, že Draco o něco takového nestojí, ani on o to opravdu nestál, jen vyzkoušet to, zažít takové to nevinné chození, to by možná chtěl. Někdy, když měl čas sám pro sebe, tak o tom přemýšlel. Uvažoval, zda neměl Regulus pravdu. Jestli i on s Dracem nejdřív neměli prožít pár vztahů a až pak být spolu. Ne, nebyly to správné úvahy, protože s Dracem byli spolu teď a ničit to, jen proto, aby třeba... Aby nakonec stejně skončili spolu, protože tak to bylo dané a Harry ani nic jiného nechtěl. Jen někdy... Někdy jej ty představy prostě dohnaly. Jen doufal, že Draco nikdy nezjistí o čem uvažoval. Navíc jeho vztah byl úplně jiný než vztah Regula s tajemným Jackem. A kdo ví, jestli Regulus nakonec žije a jestli je se svým vyvoleným. Ještě jedna rychlá myšlenka stihla Harrymu proběhnout hlavou, než se rozplácl na zemi Ministerstva, Draco mu řekl, že Regulus ještě něco psal a on si stále nenašel chvilku na to, aby deník vyndal a dočetl.

A pak už ležel na zemi, Draco stál nad ním, ve tváři nespokojený výraz. „Je to nějaké poznávací znamení Nebelvírů, neumět cestovat?"

„Ehm? Ne." Harry se pomalu posadil, rozhlédl se kolem. V hale Ministerstva kouzel, která sloužila pro přímé přemisťování a přenášedla a přímo sousedila s letaxovou centrálou, nebylo příliš návštěvníků. Nejspíš za to mohl fakt, že všichni jen přišli a hned odešli. Harry se urychleně vyškrábal na nohy, když zjistil, že Draco už stihl zamířil k východu. Dohnal jej až u mezinárodních letaxových sítí.

Potter měl trochu problém s tím, jak Draco získával věci za dostatek peněz. Zmijozel jej ujistil, že za slušnou cenu se jich nikdo nebude ptát na jména ani na účel jejich cesty. To byla ta chvíle, kdy si Harry uvědomil, že si přes všechny přípravy nepřipravili alternativní jména.

Aby byl Harry upřímný, nemyslel si, že cesta do Karlových Varů bude jiná než cesta do Chicaga. To, jak moc se mýlil začal zjišťovat ještě v magické komunitě, ale tam aspoň sem tam slyšel jinou řeč. Ale v mudlovském světě... Měl dojem, že na ulicích slyší němčinu, možná ruštinu, nebo to byla ukrajinština? Ono vlastně bylo jedno, zda mluvili česky nebo jinak, Harry jim stejně nerozuměl. Všiml si, že v tom okamžiku i Draco lehce pobledl. Nyní se z nich opravdu stali turisté. V Americe všichni mluvili anglicky, stejně tomu bylo i v Jihoafrické Republice. Ale tady... Ne poprvé Harryho napadlo, že by měl zapracovat na svých jazykových schopnostech. Samozřejmě věděl, že jsou lektvary, které mu pomohou rozumět právě v tom okamžiku. Nebo kouzla, která mu dopomohou k lepšímu a rychlejšímu pochopení řeči. To všechno u právě teď bylo k ničemu. Sklesle následoval Draca, který sice vypadal nejistý v mudlovském světě, ale jistější ohledně řeči. Zmijozel se pomocí angličtiny, němčiny i francouzštiny snažil zjistit cestu na vlakové nádraží. Harry si uvědomil, že je dobře, že to školy studenti jezdí vlakem. Protože jinak si neuměl představit, jak by se Draco domluvil, kdyby netušil, co vlak je.

Nebelvír si nechtěl dál připadat zbytečně, na vlakovém nádraží se rozhodl, že to bude on, kdo opatří jízdenky. I když to opět byl Draco, kdo jim před cestou sehnal mudlovské peníze, české i německé.

Nevrlá prodavačka v okýnku na nádraží neuměla anglicky, nebo se aspoň nesnažila mu porozumět. Nakonec se Harrymu podařilo sehnat někoho, kdo byl ochotný chápat co po něm chce. Jak těžké mohlo být pochopit z jeho slov, že se potřebují dostat do Johanngeorgenstadtu?

Údaje na jízdence byly napsané v několika jazycích, naštěstí. Snad za to vděčil mezinárodní vlakové dopravě. Zjistil tak, že vlak jede až za několik hodin. Městem Johanngeorgenstadt projížděl a v případě, že někdo vystupoval,tak i zastavoval. Vzdálenost, která na mapě vypadala krátce se cestou vlakem ukázala daleká. Spoj projížděl a zastavoval mnoha městy, než se dostal k Johanngeorgenstadtu. Harry si povzdechl, vypadalo to, že ve vlaku stráví noc.

Cestou za Dracem se zarazil. Nejdřív měl trochu problém Zmijozela vůbec najít. Byl zvyklý v davech pátrat po plavých vlasech a nyní s neznámou tváří a hnědými vlasy, které zde měli snad všichni, mu trvalo, než partnera objevil. Možná by pomohlo, kdyby Draco zůstal tam, kde ho nechal a pěkně na něj počkal!

Navíc se zdálo, že Draco... Ano, opravdu to vypadalo, že je v družném hovoru s nějakým cizincem. Co to bylo se Zmijozely, jen tak se vybavovat s každým neznámým? Neměli náhodou být ti nekomunikativní a nedůvěřiví?

Zamířil ke dvojici. V duchu si opakoval Dracovo nové jméno. Cestou od letaxové sítě na vlakové nádraží se dohodli na změně jména, které bude na chvíli náležet k nové tváři. Stejně tak si cestou museli vzít další dávku Mnoholičného lektvaru. I když Draco byl s to, aby měli trochu exotičtější jména, přeci jen byli turisty, komu bylo co do toho jak se jmenovali. Jenže Harry snad poprvé za tu cestu projevil trochu zdravého rozumu a trval na běžných jménech. Nyní tedy byli Davidem a Joshem, cestujícími z Ameriky. Protože upřímně. Kdo kromě rodilého anglického nebo amerického mluvčího, pozná z jaké anglicky mluvící země jsou?

„Joshi?"Harry popošel blíž. Když jména vymýšleli, myslel si, že Draco vezme jméno, které má podobné počáteční písmeno. Aspoň jemu by se to tolik nepletlo. Ale Draco měl pravdu, jeho charakter víc odpovídal Joshovi. Harry sice z Davida neměl nic, ale pro tenhle výlet mohl být kýmkoliv.

„Davide," Draco se na partnera zářivě usmál. „Zrovna jsme mluvil tady s, uhmm-"

„Francis," muž jen o něco starší než oni v jejich nynějších podobách, Harrymu mu odhadoval tak pozdních dvacet či brzkých třicet let. Byl vysoký, se zářivým úsměvem, blonďaté téměř žluté vlasy měl svázané do nízkého krátkého culíku. Nějak tak si Harry představoval 'beach boye'. Jen jeho přízvuk byl takový...

„Jistě, Francis. Francis cestuje z Paříže."

Oh, dobře, zdálo se, že přehnaně se usmívající muž byl Francouz. Harry ho neměl rád! Jak to, že i když Draco neměl svou půvabnou tvář, tak přesto přitahoval všechny kolem? Byla to nějaká aura, kterou kolem sebe šířil? Nebo jeho pokřivený charakter lákal podobně smýšlející?

I když, Harry si všiml, že ti, kteří se na Draca nejvíce lepí jsou ti, kteří mají přirozenou potřebu o něj pečovat a ochraňovat jej.

Nemyslel si, že to je Francisův případ. Neměl z něj dobrý pocit. Žárlil? Ne, určitě ne...

„Francis jede stejným směrem jako my," začal opět Draco, lehce se na Harryho zamračil.

„Aha, no... To je pěkné."

„Nabídl sem Joshovi, že byste mohli jet semnou," řekl Francis. Jeho úsměv lehce zakolísal. Harry si domyslel, že odvoz muž nabídl jen Dracovi, on byl 'zbožím' navíc. To se mu nelíbilo. Nechtěl být akce jeden plus jeden zdarma.

„Možná bychom si o tom mohli promluvit stranou," kývl Harry na Draca.

„Není o čem mluvit," mávl rukou Zmijozel. „Cesta autem je kolik, padesát kilometrů?" otočil se zpátky na Francise.

„Ano, půl hodinka jízdy," opět ten zářivý úsměv. Harrymu začínali vadit přehnaně šťastní lidé.

„Nevím, jestli to je-" začal Harry.

Draco se na něj zamračil. Nechápal o to Potterovi jde. Za půl hodin mohli být v Johanngeorgenstadtu, najít průvodce, který je zítra vezme do Nurmengardu, sehnat přenocování a všechno mít pěkně zařízené. Možná ještě v sobotu v noci, nebo v neděli ráno se mohli dostat zpátky do Bradavic.

Harry si povzdechl, pak zasmušile přikývl. Co mu zbývalo, zdálo se, že Draco byl odhodlaný jet autem klidně i bez něj.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Pamatujme, děj se odehrává v 1996, takže eurem se ještě neplatí. I když se mi klidně může stát, že se v povídce objeví něco, co v té době ještě nebylo, přeci jen jsem tou dobou byla dítětem a nějaké technické a podobné věci šly kolem mě...


	122. Chapter 122

**Pozn**.: Dostala jsem pár komentářů, kdy si čtenáři, nechci říct stěžují, ale jo, asi jim vadí, Harryho charakter. Není to tak, že bych záměrně dělala z Harryho slabocha a pitomce, prostě to tak vyplyne ze situace. Jednou už takový je, tak ho najednou nezměním. Už jsem to možná někde psala, ale začalo to tak, že jsem měla obavu, abych z Harryho neměla přehnaně skvělou postavu, a jak je vidět končí to tak, že je pravým opakem a těmi 'super skvělými dokonalými' jsou ti okolo :-D To už nebyl úmysl. Snad i přes Harryho chování, které nemusí odpovídat canonu (i když podle mě Harry ani tam nebyl nijak super skvělý a všeho schopný) se vám povídka líbí. Snažím se v ději postupovat tak rychle, jak jen to jde, bohužel rychleji to neumím. Je klidně možné, že se povídka dočká 200 kapitol, což nebyl plán, povídka si dávno žije vlastním životem...

-HPT-

„Říkal jsem ti, že to byl špatný nápad!" Harry zuřil. Naštvaně šlapal nočním lesem, upřeně hleděl před sebe. Snažil se nevnímat Draca, který šel za ním. Zuřil. Ne, to bylo slabé slovo. Nebo... Ne nezuřil, byl naštvaný, samozřejmě. Naštvaný na Draca, který vymyslel, že pojedou s podivným Francouzem. Naštvaný na sebe, že s tím souhlasil a nedal si víc práce s tím, aby Draca přesvědčil. Naštvaný na Francise, ze kterého se nakonec vyklubal všivák. Ale víc než naštvaný byl unavený a hlavně, byl vyděšený. Kdyby nebyli kouzelníky, nejspíš by za pár dní nějaký ubohý mudla našel jejich mrtvá těla pohozená v nějaká škarpě.

Unavený byl, protože cesta lesem, směrem, kterým tušili Johanngeorgenstadt, byla daleká. A pak tady byl stres.

Francis ze začátku vypadal jako milý společník, byl samý vtip, samá průpovídka. I když Harry o to nestál a z Dracova výrazu bylo zřejmé, že poslouchá všechno, jen ne výřečného muže. Pak přejeli hranice s Německem. A pak... Pak se něco změnilo. Milý muž se proměnil v někoho neznámého, nebezpečného. Harry nepochyboval o tom, co bylo jeho záměrem. Zvláště v okamžiku, kdy by jel sám s Dracem. A to si Harry ani nechtěl představovat situaci, kdyby muž viděl Dracovu pravdou podobu.

Všechno se to tak seběhlo. Rychle a spletitě. Nakonec skončili v lese. Mudlovo auto zůstalo zaklíněné mezi stromy. Když Harry s Dracem vůz opouštěli, a úprkem směřovali hlouběji do lesa, mudla krvácel na předním sedadle. V tom okamžiku se nestarali co s ním bude. Dracovi očividně i později bylo jedno, co se stane s tím, kdo neumí držet ruce tam, kam patří. Harryho však cestou lesem začalo dohánět svědomí. Měli tam mudlu nechat? Jistě, nebyl to milý člověk, jistě, měl nejspíš víc než hrozné úmysly, ale... Oni přeci nebyli jako on. A přesto ho opustili, zraněného, v bezvědomí, krvácejícího, umírajícího... Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, proto svůj hněv směřoval Dracovým směrem. I když druhý chlapec v tom byl stejně vině jako on sám.

Potter většinu cesty mlčel, když jeho myšlenkové pochody došly vždy ke stejným závěrům, opět si zvou zlost vybil na Dracovi. I když jak postupovali lesem, víc se zlobil na sebe.

Draco mlčel. Oběma již vyprchaly podoby dané Mnoholičným lektvarem. Zmijozelovi tak do očí padaly plavé vlasy a s pomocí noci, která je v lese dostihla, Harrymu zabraňovaly pořádně Dracovi pohlédnout do tváře. Kdo ví, nad čím mladík přemýšlel.

Mnoholičný lektvar byla další věc, která Harryho štvala. Měli to tak skvěle vymyšlené. Promyšlené do posledního detailu a pak stačí, aby jim cestu zkřížil jeden Francouz a všechno se začne rozpadat. Během malé havárie se jim na rozdíl od Francise nic nestalo. Stejně tak přežily jejich zásoby jídla a peněz. To se však nedalo říct o skleněných flakóncích. Ne poprvé Harry bědoval nad tím, že kouzelníci nevyužívali plast a některé lektvary se nedali dát do skleniček opatřených kouzlem proti rozbití, kdo ví co by to udělalo s jejich učinkem. Jejich skvělý plán tak nevydržel ani den.

„Sakra, Draco!"

Plavovlasý mladík si jen povzdechl. Ani on netoužil po tom, aby bloudili někde v horách. Kdo ví jestli šli správným směrem, klidně už mohli být za hranicemi zpátky v Čechách. Neměl přeci špatné úmysly, to Harry musel vědět. Chtěl jen celý výlet mít rychle za sebou a věnovat se jiným záležitostem. Jiným neodkladným záležitostem. Ale chápal Harryho zlost, chápal jeho rozčarování.

„Promiň..."

„Cože?" Potter se k němu naštvaně otočil.

„Je mi líto, že jsem to zvoral, ale-"

Harry se zamračil. Zmijozelovou přirozeností nebylo se omlouvat.

„Jo, no..."

„Jen jsem myslel, že třeba... Mudlovský svět mi nedělá dobře," sklesle.

Harry se na partnera opět zamračil, pokračoval dál v cestě. Nevšiml si, že by Dracovi mudlovský svět činil takové potíže. Jistě, stěžoval si na mudly. Ale zvláště při téhle cestě měl Harry pocit, že se Draco velice dobře aklimatizoval. Bylo možné, že to byla jen další ze Zmijozelských masek? Mohl Dracovi mudlovský svět natolik vadit, že raději riskoval cestu z pochybným cizincem, jen aby z něj byl co nejrychleji pryč?

„To už je teď jedno," zamumlal Harry. Najednou už se cítil jen unaveně.

„Mohli bysme přenocovat," nejistě nadhodil Draco.

„Hmm..." Harry si opět povzdychl, viděl, že ani Dracovi se nechce spát v lese, na zemi... Neměli sebou stan, neprozíravě předpokládali, že přespí v mudlovském světě. Štěstím bylo, že si aspoň vzali dva spací pytle. Plavovlasý mladík ani za nic nehodlal spát v mudlovském ložním prádle. Ne tam spíš než o mudlovské šlo o motelové prádlo, ve kterém spal kdovíkdo před nima a dělal tam kdoví co...

-HPT-

„Harry?"

„Hmm..." zelenooký mladík už skoro spal. Kolem nich panovala neproniknutelný temná noc. Lesem se nesly tiché zvuky noční zvěře. Oba chlapci leželi zachumlaní ve spacácích a těsně nahňoucaní vedle sebe.

„Nežijí tady vlkodlaci?"

„Co? Ne. Spi už," mumlaje. Přetočil se na druhý bok, zády k Dracovi. Zmijozelova slova jej probudila. Netušil, co za zvěř žilo ve zdejších lesích. Vlkodlaci? Možná. Medvědi? Kdo ví. I v mudlovském světě žilo mnoho šelem, které jim mohly ublížit. Jistě, mohli se bránit magií a před nemagickým zvířetem velice účinně, ale pokud budou spát...

„Možná bychom měli držet hlídky," nadhodil po chvíli.

„Jo, dobře."

-HPT-

„Merline, myslím, že štěstí nás miluje," vydechl si Harry, když vyšli z lesa a přímo u cedule označující začátek městečka Johanngeorgenstadt.

Město vypadalo malebně. Harry si podobně představoval bavorské domky. Ostatně Johanngeorgenstadt nebyl od Bavorska tak daleko, aby neměl stejnou architekturu.

„Kde to jsme?"

„Jak to myslíš?" Draco se na něj nechápavě zadíval.

„No, jako vím, že v Německu, ale to se nějak rozděluje, ne? Bavorsko a tak," Harry z mysli vydoloval jediný další název, který si z hodin v mudlovské škole pamatoval.

„Ah, no, řekl bych, že Sasko... Mudlové mají své státy divně rozdělené."

„Magická komunita to snad má jinak?" zvědavě. Nikdy ho zvlášť nezajímalo jestli kouzelníci a mudlové uznávají stejné státní hranice. Prostě předpokládal, že ano.

„Harry," Draco si povzdechl, „jak víš, tak ve škole nás tyhle věci zrovna moc neučí a osobně mi je jedno jak je jaký stát rozdělený, takže..."

„Takže nevíš?"

„Vím! No, ne..." připustil plavovlasý mladík. „Jde o to, že teprve před pár desetiletími se magický lid začal přizpůsobovat rychlému mudlovskému dělení. Ještě v době Grindelwalda brala magická komunita státy Evropy jako Prusko, to jim stačilo," pokrčení rameny. „Grindelwald to postupně měnil a pak... No, magický svět chtěl sám sobě dokázat, že jsou mudlomilní, takže..."

„Grindelwald to začal?" překvapeně.

„Jo, tedy..." Draco se nepatrně zamračil. „Moc toho o něm nevím, otec nechtěl, abych se učil o někdejším Temném pánovi, když jsem jako Temného pána měl brát Ty-víš-koho."

„Voldemorta."

„Jo," zamumlání. Plavovlasému mladíkovi stále dělalo problém vyslovit jméno Pána zla.

„Dobře, ale to bylo všechno dávno. Chci říct, že my jsme ještě nebyli na světě, když tady byl Grindelwald. Takže jak to, že-"

„Jak to, že mě rodina nenaučila do detailů o mudlovském rozdělené Evropy?"

„No..."

„Knihy jsou zastaralé. Najdeš magickou knihu, kde je rozdělení Evropy do států, ale to je všechno, Části jako je Bavorsko, Sasko, ty ne."

„Myslel jsem, že jo. Přece jsi cestu naplánoval. A i cestu v létě."

„Harry, nevšiml sis, že jsem používal mudlovské mapy?"

„Hm..." Když to Draco zmínil, bylo možné, že to byly mudlovské mapy. Ale jak to měl poznat? Harry magický svět nechápal. Buď se tedy měli mudlovskému světu přizpůsobit a udělat stejné hranice, stejné státy. Nebo se přizpůsobovat neměli a měli si zanechat vlastní hranice. Ale tohle, takové zastavení na půl cesty, bylo zvláštní. Nebylo divu, že se čistokrevní kouzelníci tak těžce orientovali v mudlovském světě a že mudlorození měli problém plně pochopit svět magický. Harry si umanul, že až skončí všechny ty války a nepřízně, co je čekají, tak se pokusí s celou situací něco udělat. Prolnout víc oba světy. Věděl, že v Bradavicích je předmět, který učí mudlorozené o magické společnosti, ale jednalo se o předmět dobrovolný a navíc až pro vyšší ročníky. Lepší by bylo, kdyby byl od prvního ročníku a povinně. Nemohlo by se pak stávat, že i chytré čarodějky, jako třeba Hermiona, mají potřebu bránit práva Domácích skřítků, když nemohli plně pochopit jejich postavení ve světě. Na druhou stranu by stejně tak od prvního ročníku měla být výuka Studie mudlů, aby čistokrevní kouzelníci zjistili, že i mudlové jsou lidé a ne něco méněcenného.

„Kde má být ten průvodce věznicí?" zajímal se Harry. Procházeli městečkem, občas je minule nějaký mudla, ale víceméně si jich nikdo nevšímal.

„Na konci Johanngeorgenstadtu, měl by to být malý dřevěný domek..." Draco se rozhlédl kolem, na Harryho povytažené obočí jen pokrčil rameny. Jistě, všude tady byly dřevěné a rádoby dřevěné domky. Ale většina z nich byla poměrně velká, snad se ten, který hledaly opravdu nějak vymykal.

„Oh, to bude ono." Harry ukázal k domku, který stál na kopci kousek od hlavní ulice. Sice stranou od městečka, ale dostatečně viditelně, aby si jej chlapci hned všimli. A pak zde byla ta cedule. Na plotě připevněný nápis ' **Prohlídky Nurmengardu a blízkého okolí** '.

„Jak nenápadné," ušklíbl se Draco. Zamířil za Harrym k domku. Potter vešel kolem nízkého plotu, prošel odemčenými vrátky a vešel až na verandu, vzhledem k absenci zvonku musel zaklepat.

Dveře se otevřely ve chvíli, kdy k Potterovi došel Draco a vyčkávavě se zastavil.

„Vítejte!" ven vyšel nadšeně se tváří muž. Mohlo mu být tak čtyřicet, možná padesát let. „Jsem Hans Weber. Přišli jste navštívit naši horu Auerberg?"

„Co? Ne," Harry byl zmatený. „Nezníte jako Němec," zamračeně.

„Co? Oh, ne ne. Změnil jsme si jméno, abych zněl, no víte, víc jako domorodec," úsměv. „Jsem původem skot," rozhodně. „Nechtěl jsem vás vítat německy, vypadáte jako turisté a ti se málokdy obtěžují naučit zdejší řeč."

„Ohm..."

„Takže, vítejte, pojďte dál, jen pojďte."

„Jsme tady, aby-"

„Jistě, jistě, to všechno můžeme vyřídit uvnitř," muž je popohnal do stavení. Ocitli se uvnitř malého domku. Chodba naproti vchodovým dveřím vedla dál, kousek stranou bylo strmé schodiště a za ním další dveře, vzhledem k velikosti domku, nepochybně vedoucí ven, snad na zahradu. Muž je vedl do dveří hned vlevo. Otevřel je a ocitli se uvnitř světnice. Harry si připadal jakoby se ocitl v o několik desetiletí vzdálené minulosti, a ještě k tomu mudlovské. Místnosti vévodil kámen a dřevo. Stála zde dřevěná rohová lavice se stolem, oboje tvořilo jídelní kout, který však od zbytku místnosti nebyl nijak oddělen. Ve středu místnosti byla obrovská bílá pec. Harry v životě neviděl na vlastní oči pec a ještě k tomu nepochybně funkční pec, vzhledem k tomu, že z ní venku bylo vytaženo několik čerstvě upečených bochníků chleba. Na druhé straně místnosti, naproti jídelní lavici byla sestava několik starých oprýskaných skříněk tvořících kuchyň. Byl zde lavor, do kterého však byla zavedena tekoucí voda, byla zde i máselnice, tak rozdílná oproti moderní lednici, která stála hned naproti. Za pecí na židli, tak že při příchodu nebyla vidět, seděla stará žena. Cosi kuchtila v míse, která měla položenou na klíně, když vešli jen k nim zvedla zrak, nejspíš byla na cizince zvyklá.

„Sedněte si. Ágnes si nevšímejte, je téměř hluchá," muž na stařenu něco německy křikl, žena se jen ušklíbla a opět sklonila zrak k míse.

„Nechcete něco? Čaj? Máte hlad? Akorát máme čerstvý chléb. Nebo sýr, náš soused dělá skvělý ovčí sýr-"

„Ne, my-"

„Rádi bychom co nejdříve vyrazili."

„Ano, jistě, jistě. Takže Auerberg?"

„Co? Chceme jít do Nurmengardu."

„Nurmengard..." muž se na okamžik zarazil, přejel chlapce pohledem. „Neviděl jsem vás někde? Mám pocit, že vás odněkud znám."

„Určitě ne."

„Hmm... Řekl bych, že ano... Ale to je jedno. Nurmengard. Ano, jistě. Auerberg je naše krytí," pousmál se.

„Krytí?"

„Ano, jistě. Však víte, před mudly."

„Samozřejmě," Draco si povzdechl, tenhle rozhovor byl tak zbytečný.

„Dobrá tedy. Mám tady ještě jednu skupinku lidí. Měli jsme v plánu vyrazit zítra ráno a-"

„Chtěli bychom jít dnes," zasáhl Draco.

„Dnes? Ale to-" Weber zmateně těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Cesta je dost... Není možné, abych šel dnes a i zítra," nejistě.

„Dobrá, můžete jít jen dnes."

„Ale to, uhm..." muž nepochybně v duchu přepočítával o kolik peněz by mohl přijít, když jednu ze skupin odmítl.

„Zaplatíme dvojnásobek," zasáhl Harry. Draco se na něj pousmál, konečně se i útlocitný Nebelvír začíná snažit a pochybovat se ve světě peněz a úplatků.

„Možná bych mohl... Mohl bych se zkusit domluvit s ostatními. Jde o asi třicet turistů z různých částí světa. Možná by... Možná by byli ochotní jít dnes," rozpačitě. „Prohlídky vězení nejsou příliš časté, pokud už vážili cestu až sem, tak snad..."

„Dobře, zjistěte to." Draco se posadil na dřevěnou lavici. „Mezitím bychom si dali něco k jídlu." Pohledem popohnal Harryho, abyse posadil vedle něj. Potter si povzdechl, tohle Dracovo panovačné jednání neměl moc rád. Ale na muže se zdálo, že to má vliv, protože se hned sebral, něco rychle zadrmolil k ženě a pak vycouval ze dveří. Stařena se zvedla, odložila mísu a pomalým kulhavým krokem se jala chlapce obsloužit.

„Možná bychom mohli-" začal Harry, když sledoval ženu, kterak má co dělat, aby stála na nohách.

„Jsme hosté, platící hosté. Pokud to nezvládají, nemají tu práci dělat," rozhodně.

„Draco, to-"

„Co?"

Harry se už už zvedal, že ženě pomůže, když se dveře do místnosti opět otevřely. Dovnitř vběhl Weber. Pohledem zhodnotil situaci, pak vzal ze stařeniných rukou dva talíře plné sýrů a postavil je před chlapce, do středu stolu dal pecen chleba.

„Mluvil jsme s lídrem australské skupiny, jsou největší skupinou a... Trochu to celé vedou. Domluví se a dají mi vědět. Do hodiny bych měl vědět výsledek," spěšně, vyhýbal se přitom pohledu na Draca. „Dáte si ještě něco? Máme čerstvé mléko." Nečekal na jejich odpověď a opět pokynul ženě.

Harry muže chvíli zamračeně sledoval, než se zakousl do sýra, který měl na talíři před sebou. Typy jako byl veselý a příliš pohostinný muž neměl rád. Weber měl kolem sebe auru falešnosti, přetvářky... Harry jen doufal, že se opět nedají v šanc někomu, kdo využije jejich momentální zranitelnosti.


	123. Chapter 123

„Takže?"

„Takže?" Harry se na Draca nechápavě otočil. Kráčeli ke konci skupiny turisté. Přehnaně rozjařený průvodce Weber šel v čele, naštěstí, nemohl si jich tak dál nějak přehnaně všímat. Kolem chlapců probíhalo množství mnohojazyčných hovorů. Weber počet návštěvníků lehce podhodnotil, ukázalo se, že celá skupina čítala téměř padesát lidí. Všechno to byli kouzelníci a čarodějky, většina staršího věku, ti si jich nevšímali. Ale pár mladších po nich zvědavě pokukovalo. Nikdo se k jejich přítomnosti nijak nevyjadřoval. Nejspíš je považovali za zbohatlickou mládež, která si umanula, že za peníze si dopřeje cokoliv. I návštěvu temné věznice. Harry ani Draco neměli obavy z toho, že by je někdo poznal. Možná kdyby jeli do Azkabanu, ale takhle? Ani jeden z nich nebyl natolik domýšlivý, aby si myslel, že je známý v jiné zemi.

„Neměli bychom se jim ztratit?"

Harry se nejistě rozhlédl. Jistě, museli se od skupiny odpojit, někdy... Hlavně co možná nejméně nápadně. Jenže kdy poznat tu nejvhodnější chvíli? Ještě ne... Nejlepší to bude až v pevnosti Nurmengard. Koneckonců co když od dob Regula se něco změnilo a na vstup je třeba nějaký speciální postup. Dost na tom, že možná budou muset zjišťovat speciální postup na cestu ven. I když úplně nejlepší by bylo, kdyby stihli najít Grindelwalda, promluvit si s nim a zase se ke skupině turistů připojit dřív, než vězení opustí.

Ukázalo se, že cesta k Nurmengardu nebyla až tak složitá. Tedy aspoň ta část cesty, kterou zatím ušli. Z Johanngeorgenstadtu se až na vrchol hory Auerberg dostali pomocí několika mudlovských autobusů, které sem v turistické sezóně zajišťovali dopravu ke kostelu Svatého Jiří. Přesto cesta trvala víc jak pět hodin. Průvodce jim sliboval, že samotná cesta k vězení netrvá tak dlouho a tam i zpátky se dostanou dostatečně včas na to, aby stihli posledních několik autobusů, které zpátky do Johanngeorgenstadtu měli dorazit pozdě v noci. Harry si upřímně nemyslel, že oni Dracem autobusy stihnout. Nejspíš je čekala další noc v tmavém lese, nebo možná za zdmi věznice. Kdo ví co bylo horší. Ale před plavovlasým mladíkem to neříkal, Draco vypadal tak přesvědčený o tom, že se domů dostanou včas.

Potter Dracovi nestihl odpovědět. Průvodce celou skupinu vyvedl z lesa a ocitli se na kraji louky. Možná spíš vyprahlého pole, pustiny. Na ploše mezi lesem a skalami o něco dál prakticky nic nerostlo.

„Vážení, před námi můžete vidět vězení Nurmengard. Až dojdeme k cestě ve skalách, poprosím vás, abyste postupovali v po jednom pěkně v řadě za sebou," nad skupinou se nesl průvodcův zvučný hlas. „Ve vězení vám nehrozí žádné bezprostřední nebezpečí. Přesto se prosím držte u skupiny, nemáme čas ani prostředky, abychom někoho hledali. Kdo zůstane pozadu, bude odkázán sám na sebe."

Harry s Dracem si vyměnili pohledy. V pořádku, takže je nikdo nebude hledat. Možná štěstí opět bude chvíli stát na jejich straně.

Cesta pěšinkou mezi skalami dál dolů a do hlubin k vězení, které už pomalu nad nimi napínalo svůj stín, nebyla příjemná. Harry se ocitl za jakýmsi obtloustlým turistou, který celý sestup zmoženě funěl. Navíc se vtěsnal mezi Harryho a Draca, takže chlapci ani nešli pospolu. Možná to bylo i dobře. Harry i na tu vzdálenost slyšel Dracovi jedovaté poznámky k ženě, která se celou cestu bála, že spadne do propasti, a jak řekl Weber, nikdo jí nebude hledat.

Konečně se ocitli před branou. Skupina se natěsnala na plácek, z jedné strany ohraničena skalami a z druhé samotným vězením.

„Ještě jednou opakuji, držte se pohromadě. Na prohlídku nemáme moc času, nikde se nezdržujte!" Průvodce je všechny přejel pohledem. Harry ho podezíral, že ani netuší, kolik lidí dnes do věznice vede. Pravděpodobně mu šlo jen o výdělek. Weber všechny zkasíroval ještě v Johanngeorgenstadtu, nemohlo jej tedy nijak tížit, když sem tam někoho ztratí...

Skupina jako housata vykročila za průvodcem. Prošli branou, která se magicky otevřela a pokračovali dál.

„Z věznice nic neodnášejte, jinak vás magie zadrží a budete zde muset zůstat," pokračoval Weber. „Také zde nic nenechávejte. Jak víte, věznice je stále aktivní a vězni mají mít jen omezený přístup ke světu venku."

„Mohou se volně pohybovat?" zajímal se australský turista.

„Ano, ne teď, pochopitelně. Se správci vězení máme dohodu. Vězni jsou v době prohlídek omezeni na své cely. Většina z nich je zde však už tak dlouho, že nemá potřebu z cel vycházet. Rozumějte, jsou šílení," pousmál se Weber.

„Jak je možné, že neodejdou?"

„Magické štíty jim to nedovolí. Stejné štíty, které by vám zabránili něco odsud odnést. Vězni, kteří jsou sem odsouzeni se stávají součástí vězení."

„Jako věc?" to byla žena, které se Draco předtím posmíval. Vypadala pohoršeně nad představou, že se odsouzený stává něčím menším než je Domácí skřítek.

„Ano, tak nějak," průvodce pokrčil rameny.

„Ale kdo se o ně stará? Kdo je krmí? Kdo je hlídá? Kdo jim zabezpečuje zdravotní péči?"

Harry se nepatrně zamračil. „Mudlorozená," posměšně k němu zašeptal Draco. Jistě, to bylo klidně možné. V mudlovském světě, zvláště pak ve státech, které se považovaly za vyspělé, se k vězňům přistupovalo s opatrností a s přílišnou dávnou humánnosti.

„Nikdo je nemusí hlídat, oni nemohou odejít," Weber na okamžik vypadal zmateně. „Mohou ublížit jen sobě nebo jiným vězňům a to, posuďte sami, těžko je problémem veřejnosti."

„Ale-"

„Jsou to zločinci."

„Ano, ale-"

„Jsou to vrazi, násilníci, tyrani."

„Pan Weber má pravdu. V Nurmengardu jsou jen ti nejhorší z nejhorších," usadil ženu obtloustlý muž.

„Měl jsem dojem, že vězení už není aktivní. Když se znovu zaktivovalo?" Harry se otočil na Draca, i on však vypadal trochu zmateně a překvapeně. „Nejspíš se za aktivní považuje, dokud tady budou vězni. Ale nemyslím, že sem ještě dávají nové..."

Skupina postupovala dál. Ocitli se v místech, kde začínaly cely. Atmosféra zhoustla. Turisté zmlkli a rozhlíželi se kolem. Nikdo se však neměl k tomu, aby do některé z cel nahlédl. Vzduchem se nesl pach plísně, tlení, rozkladu. O něco dál zlověstné ticho vystřídalo sténání, zvuky úzkosti, bolesti, zmaru... Zvuky šílenství, výkřiky podivné radosti, steny umírání i zlosti. Turisté se semkli víc k sobě. Někteří se nejistě dívali po průvodci, snažili se držet v jeho stopách. Většina měla připravené hůlky, snad kdyby jim Weber neříkal pravdu, nebo se něco pokazilo a některý z uvězněných se dostal ven.

„Kdo tady ještě je?"

„Co?" Draco následoval skupinu.

„Kromě Grindelwalda. Kdo je tady ještě zavřený?" zajímal se Harry.

„Slyšel jsi, zločinci."

„Jo, ale kdo?"

„Nevím jména," připustil Draco. „Nějaký sériový vrazi, masoví šílení vrazi, tak, lidi, kteří zneužili moc. Myslím, že tady bylo i několik hodně nebezpečných mudlů, ale ti už jistě zemřeli."

„Je možné, aby sem dávali ještě nové vězně?"

„No... Nevím. Kdo by to dělal? Nurmengard nepatří žádné zemi. Je v Německu, ale pokud vím, tak to jej prodalo, takže patří nějaké soukromé osobě. Ale klidně to může být jen zástěrka a Německo nebo jiná země věznici může vlastnit a nějaké nepohodlné sem zavírat."

„Uhm... Myslel jsem, že každá země má vlastní vězení. Jako Anglie má Azkaban a tak."

„Jo, ale Nurmengard je známý jako věznice pro zvláště nebezpečné. Myslím, že kdyby dopadli Temného pána-"

„Myslíš Voldemorta?"

„Jo," zavrčení. „Toho. Tak by taky skončil tady. Koneckonců čas ukázal, že z Azkabanu je možno utéct i jej dobít. Do se o Nurmengardu říct nedá."

„Aha..."

„Ty bys taky skončil tady."

„Jak to myslíš já?" Harry byl zmatený.

„Kdybys šel v cestě, kterou po tobě Brumbál a ostatní chtějí a zabil si Pána zla, tak by tě taky zavřeli a ještě jako nepohodlného by to udělali velice nenápadně. Možná už máš připravenou pěknou celu vedle Grindelwalda."

Harry se na partnera zamračil. Vůbec se mu nelíbil směr Dracova uvažování. Přeci by jej opravdu nezavřeli, kdyby svět zbavil Pána zla. Nebo ano? Draco už to říkal dřív, ale Harry tomu nějak nechtěl věřit. Nechtěl si připustit, že by svět mohl být tak zkažený.

„Věž není přístupna veřejnosti," opět k nim dolehl hlas průvodce. „Dříve byla, ale po několika incidentech, no, nebudu vás zdržovat zbytečnostmi. Vedení věznice si myslí, že je lepší, kdy pro bezpečí všech se věži budeme vyhýbat."

„Není to, kde je-" začal Harry

„Grindelwald, jo," Draco přimhouřeným pohledem sledoval průvodce. Weber ještě chvíli mluvil, většinou o nudné historii věznice, plynule navázal na počátky Grindelwaldovy vlády, z nějakého důvodu přešel k mudlovské druhé světové válce a během toho všeho odváděl turisty dál od vchodu na věž.

Chlapci zůstali stát pod schodištěm k věži. Skupina je pomalu míjela, turisté si mezi sebou mumlali a všichni se soustředili na Webera a jeho proslov.

„Jdeme?"

„Jo," Draco najednou nevypadal tak rozhodnutý jako před vstupem do věznice.

„Draco?"

„Jo, jen... Co když to bude... Co když je mrtvý, co když sem jdeme zbytečně, co když-"

„Draco!"

„Co?"

„Je to jen pár schodů, když je vyjdeme, zjistíme to," klidně.

„Ano, dobře, jen-"

„Draco."

Plavovlasý mladík si povzdechl. Čím to bylo, že se vždycky ocitl v takových situacích. Neměl to rád! Chtěl být pěkně ve škole a věnovat se jen škole a učení a s ničím jiným si nelámat hlavu. Místo toho byl tady na návštěvě někdejšího Temného pána a samozřejmě tu byl ještě ten druhý problém, který-

„Draco?" Harry už byl několik kroků před Zmijozelem. Nechápal, proč Draco tk váhá. Měli by být rychlí, pokud se chtějí skupině turistů nenápadně vypařit a pak se k nim stejně nenápadně připojit.

Schodiště končilo přímo u nevelkých dřevěných dveří.

„Otevři," vybídl Nebelvíra Draco.

Harry si povzdechl. Právě teď ale nemělo smysl Draca upozorňovat na to, aby jej nekomandoval. Otevřel dveře, kupodivu šly velice snadno. Opravdu tady bylo něco, co vězně drželo uvnitř vězení a cel?

Ocitli se v místnosti, přesně tak si jí Harry na základě Regulova deníku představoval. Jedno okno, malý kavalec s něčím co kdysi mohla být deka. Nicotný stolek a prostou židlí a na ní sedící ušmudlaný mladý muž.

Harry se na okamžik zarazil. Na kratičký moment měl pocit, že potkal druhého Draca, tak moc si ti dva byli podobní. Ale vzhledem jejich podoba končila. Grindelwaldova tvář se rozzářila v upřímném úsměvu, nadšeně se zvedl a zamířil k nim.

„Očekával jsem vás."

„Oh..." Harry netušil, co by mu měl říct.

„Dobrý den, vy jste Gellert Grindelwald, předpokládám," Draco se protáhl kolem Harryho.

„Samozřejmě. Nebo taky mohu být kdokoliv jiný, koho velký Grindelwald uplatil, aby místo něj hnil v cele," s úsměvem.

Harry muže před sebou zkoumal pohledem. Od Regulova popisku se nezměnil. Stále byl neuvěřitelně hubený, podvyživený, stále měl oslnivě bílou pleť a platinové vlasy tak podobné těm Dracovým. Možná by se dalo říct, že jeho oči nebyly výrazné. Určitě neměly tak výraznou barvu jako Harryho smaragdové či Dracovy stříbrné, ale přesto Grindelwaldovy tmavě šedé oči byly tak jasné, nezaměnitelné. Určitě byla z části na vině mocná magie, která jejich nositeli kolovala v žilách.

„Dobře," Harry pomalu promluvil. Nechtěl, aby Draco řekl něco nevhodného, k čemuž by nepochybně došlo. Plavovlasý mladík vypadal, že mu někdejší Pán zla už pomalu začíná jít na nervy. Nebylo divu, Zmijozel neměl rád přehnaně veselé lidi a zvláště ty, kteří na to neměli žádný nárok. A veselost někoho, kdo poslední desítky let strávil ve vězení musela Draca dohánět k podobnému stavu šílenství.

„Já jsem Harry, tohle je Drac-"

„Draco Malfoy, nebo bych spíš měl říct Zmijozel. Ano, vím kdo jste."

„Vážně?" Harry se zamračil. Měl dojem, že vězni nemají mít informace o vnějším světě.

„Jak jsem řekl, čekal jsem na vás."

„Aha, no-"

„Nemyslím, že je vhodné, abychom důležité záležitosti probírali zde," usadil jej Grindelwald.

„Ne?"

„Ne, vím co chcete. Přišli jste pro Bezovou hůlku."

„Uhmm..."

„Nebyla to otázka, Harry," pousmání. „Nemám jí."

„Co?"

„Někomu jsme jí dal," klidně.

„Komu?!" vystartoval Draco. Samozřejmě, tušili, že někdejší Pán zla hůlku nemusí mít u sebe, ale... Draco přesto doufal, že tento jejich výlet bude rychlý a nejlépe úspěšný.

„Řeknu vám, kdo jí má, samozřejmě. Ale..."

„Ale?"

„Quid pro quo, chlapci."

„Co to znamená?" zamračeně.

„Vy mě dostanete z téhle barabizny a já, až budu pěkně venku v temných lesích, vám řeknu kdo je vlastníkem hůlky."

Harry se na muže zamračil. Nemohl přeci očekávat, že ho osvobodí.

„Co když ten, komu jste hůlku dal jí už nemá?" zajímal se Potter.

„Pochybuji, že kromě mě by byl další bláhový kouzelník, který by se tak mocného artefaktu jen tak vzdal," Gellert si povzdechl, pravděpodobně svého činu litoval hned, jak dal hůlku z rukou.

„My ale-"

„Promluvíme si o tom," zasáhl Draco. Chytil Harryho za ruku a vytáhl ho ven ze dveří na tmavé schodiště.

„Draco, přece vážně nemůžeš přemýšlet o tom, že bychom ho osvobodili!"

Plavovlasý mladík na něj jen sykl. „Tu informaci pořebujeme, mýlím se snad?"

„No-"

„A co na tom. Grindelwald už dávno není Temným pánem."

„Ale klidně by se opět mohl dostat k moci a-"

„Prosím tě, Harry, uvažuj trochu. Myslíš, že Voldemort by nechal někoho, aby mu ukradl jeho pozici? Všichni, kdo Grindelwalda následovali jsou už dávno mrtví nebo staří."

„Ale-"

„Až bude venku, tak můžeme zavolat bystrozory, nebo jejich obdobu v téhle zemi a oni ho mohou opět zavřít," rozhodně.

„Draco, já nevím. Je to Grindelwald, očividně stále mladý a stále mocný, nemůžeme přece-"

„Někdo to udělá."

„Cože?"

„Když si četl Regulův deník, bylo tam, že chtěl Grindewalda osvobodit a on mu řekl, že to má udělat někdo jiný."

„Co? Ale přece nemyslíš, že my-"

„Nejspíš ano. Nejspíš celou tu dobu věděl, že přijdeme. Jak to věděl?"

„To nevím," Harry pokrčil rameny. Teď nebyl čas se nad tím zamýšlet. Nechtěl Grindewalda osvobodit, ale Draco měl pravdu, potřebují vědět kdo má Bezovou hůlku. S povzdychem se otočil zpátky do místnosti. Zamračil se, nelíbil se mi vědoucí úsměv na Grindewaldově tváři.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Ne snad, že by mě netěšilo, když vidím statistiky a vím, kdo povídku pravidelně navštěvuje. Nebo snad na AO3 když dáváte kudos (ty mě těší :-), ale i komentáře by čas od času byly pěkné. Nemusíte samozřejmě komentovat každou kapitolu, ale třeba některou, sem tam... Není přece možné, abyste četli tak dlouhou povídku a za celou dobu k ní neměli žádnou připomínku, žádný dodatek..?

A na základě komentáře k jedné z minulých kapitol - je možné, že někdy píši o Regulovi v čase, kdy mu bylo 17 jako o dospělém a někdy ne. Jsem příliš navyklá na náš systém s 18, takže to opravdu je chyba. Ale pokud jste si toho všimli, zkuste to brát tak, že prostě v Anglii jsou dospělí v 17 a jinde až v 18, takže pokud Regulus nemohl dělat nějaký dospělý úkon a přesto mu bylo 17, tak to bylo proto, že pro zbytek světa byl ještě dítětem :-)


	124. Chapter 124

Harry v duchu proklínal každého na koho si vzpomněl, hlavně však Draca. Jestli předtím měl Draco špatný nápad ohledně cestování s pochybným mudlou, tak osvobození Temného pána z vězení do dalece trumflo.

Potter šel na konci skupinky, Draco byl v čele a Grindelwald - bez hůlku a tím pádem v ohrožení - uprostřed. Nevraceli se stejnou cestou. Jednak nechtěli potkat skupinu výletníků, z nichž vzhledem k jejich věku by Grindewalda někdo mohl poznat. A jednak jim šedooký muž tvrdil, že z pevnosti vede ještě několik východů. Mířili tedy k jednomu z nich. Harry doufal, že muž má pravdu. Ostatně kdysi byl Nurmengard jeho pevností, musel vědět jaké cesty vedou vně a dovnitř. Snad východy nebyly zapečetěny.

Svou pochybnost už zmínil nahoře v Grindelwaldově cele. Muž se nad tím vážně zamyslel a ujistil je, že minimálně jeden východ bude otevřený. Ten pod věznicí, ten v místech prvních cel. Grindelwald se netvářil příliš nadšeně představou, že ven museli jít právě tudy.

Draco se Harrymu tiše svěřil, že v prvních celách byli uvězněni ti, které tam v dobách své slávy dal právě Grindelwald. To bylo logické. Ale proč by Gellertovi mělo vadit tam jít? Jistě ti, kteří zavřeli jeho zároveň osvobodili jeho vězně. Navíc to bylo před mnoha lety, případní obyvatelé cel byli dávno mrtví.

„Pšt, myslím, že to jsou turisté," šeptl Draco z předu, nechal klesnout hůlku, se kterou si do teď svítil na cestu a vyčkávavě naslouchal. Oba chlapci se shodli na tom, že už víc nemá smysl nechávat hůlky ladem. Zatím kamkoliv cestovali se snažili vyhnout používání hůlek a magie obecně. Právě teď však bylo prvořadé dostat se bezpečně a hlavně rychle z Nurmengardu a vyslechnout Grindewalda a pokud možno opět zajistit jeho uvěznění.

„Turisté?" někdejší Pán zla vypadal překvapeně.

„No jo, vězení je turistickou atrakcí, to nevíte? Přeci v té době jste omezeni na cely."

„Nevycházel jsem ze své cely," pokrčil rameny Grindewald.

„Počkat," Harry se zarazil. „Jak to, že jste mohl odejít."

„Co tím myslíš?" Draco se k Potterovi otočil.

„Weber přece říkal, že vězni v době prohlídky nemohou ze svých cel. No a turisté tu ještě jsou, takže... Jak to, že on," prstem bodl v Gellertově směru, „mohl jen tak odejít?"

Draco se zamračeně otočil ke Grindewaldovi.

„Je to mé vězení," pokrčil rameny bělovlasý muž, „nikdy jsme nebyl omezen magií, kterou používají ti, kteří se prohlásili za správce Nurmengardu."

„Hm... Tomu nerozumím. Na odchod tedy nepotřebujete nás."

„Ne," s úsměvem zakroutil hlavou, „potřebuji vás k odchodu, brány jsou zajištěny jiným druhem magie, takovou už dnešní generace nepamatují."

„Takže?" Harry začínal být netrpělivý.

„Mohu jít kamkoliv po věznici, ne snad, že bych měl tu potřebu. Ale nemohu odejít. Ne sám."

„Ano, jak to vlastně plánujete udělat? My s Harrym jsme studenti, neznáme žádná složitá odklínadla," prohlásil Draco.

„Ach, ne, to není třeba. Vězně může odvést ten, který za tím nemá žádný zlovolný motiv."

„Cože?"

„Můj stoupenec, nebo ten, který by mi chtěl pomoc ve zločinu by mi nemohl pomoci. Ale vy, no... Nebuďme naivní, je mi jasné, že máte své motivy a své uhm..." Gellert se odmlčel. „Každopádně i přesto co za tím je, vy nemáte zločinecký úmysl a ani vědomě nepomáháte v mém případném zlém úmyslu, takže... Takže předpokládám, že to bude fungovat."

„Vážně? Protože já slyšel, že odsud nemůžeme ni odnést," prohlásil Harry, vzpomínaje na průvodcova slova. „Nerad bych tady taky zůstal uvězněn."

„Vězeň není věc," rezolutně prohlásil Gellert.

Draco s Harrym si vyměnili pohledy, oni slyšeli něco jiného.

„Dobrá, projdete východem první a já půjdu za váma. Pokud to nebude fungovat, východ mě nepustí, ale vás nezavře uvnitř."

„Hmm..." Harry o tom stále nebyl přesvědčený. „A když to nepůjde, tak-"

„Tak se samozřejmě nic nedozvíte."

„No samozřejmě," ušklíbnutí. Jako by snad od někoho kdo se nazýval Pánem zla mohl očekávat něco jiného.

„Můžeme jít," Draco se opět dal do pohybu, hůlku měl stále sklopenou, byli v místech, kam pronikalo světlo z venku a nebylo třeba na sebe zbytečně upozorňovat. „No, jděte," Harry mávnutím hůlky pobídl Grindelwalda k tomu, aby následoval Zmijozelova vedení. Nevěřil bělovlasému muži, za jeho úsměvem bylo něco zlého. Jak jen s ním Regulus mohl cítit nějaké souznění?

Zastavili se před trouchnivějícím schodištěm směřujícím do neproniknutelné temnoty v útrobách Nurmengardu.

„No?"

„Musíme jít dolů."

Samozřejmě. Harry si povzdychl. Bylo logické, že spodní cely budou někde dole, ale tohle schodiště nevypadalo moc bezpečně. Nejspíš po něm mnoho desítek let nikdo nešel.

„Půjdete první," otočil se ke Grindelwaldovi.

„Nemám hůlku," bělovlasý muž rozhodil rukama.

„Draco."

„Co?" Zmijozel se k němu nechápavě otočil. Harry povytáhl obočí.

„Co? Ne!"

„Draco..."

„Dej mu svojí!"

„Drac-"

„Jeden z vás mi hůlku budete muset půjčit, nebo jít první," prohlásil Grindelwald.

Plavovlasý mladík se na Harryho dál mračil. Co to bylo za nápad, aby svou jedinou skvělou krásnou dokonalou hůlku dal z rukou a půjčil jí někomu. Co někomu, JEMU!

„Draco," Potter se pokusil o smířlivý tón.

„Proč mu jí nepůjčíš ty?"

Harry se lehce zamračil. Jistě, byl to jeho nápad, ale přeci jen v obraně pomocí magie byl o něco lepší než Draco a pak, Draco se mohl bránit Krvavou magií a na to hůlku nepotřeboval.

„Fajn," prohlásil plavovlasý mladík. „Ale jestli se jí něco stane-"

„Bez obav, budu jí střežit jako oko v hlavě," usmál se Grindelwald. S téměř maniakálním výrazem se dotkl hlohového dřeva Dracovy hůlky.

Zmijozel vypadal, jakoby už teď litoval toho, že se nechal přesvědčit a hůlku půjčil.

Grindelwald bez dalších rozpaků začal sestupovat po schodišti. „Měli bychom jít po jedno, nechceme přece, aby to s námi spadlo, že."

Nebelvír se Zmijozelem tak čekali nad schody až někdejší Pán zla milostivě dokončí svůj sestup.

„Nelíbí se mi to," povzdechl si Harry.

„Ty máš aspoň svou hůlku," zamručení.

„Draco-"

„Co když s ní uteče?"

„Kam by utíkal? Nemůže odsud."

„To tvrdí."

„Draco, nemyslíš, že kdyby mohl odejít, tak by tu posledních skoro sto let nezůstával zavřený?"

Plavovlasý mladík pokrčil rameny. Kdo ví, co se lidem jako byl Grindelwald honilo hlavou. Jaké měli úmysly a důvody pro svá jednání.

O něco později stáli všichni v pořádku a pěkně pospolu na konci schodiště. Zdálo se, že jsou už v naprostém sklepení Nurmengardu, ale zdání to bylo klamné. Níže už nevedlo žádné schodiště, ale cesta se pomalu svažovala, takže dál šli stále níže a hlouběji. Harry opravdu doufal, že někde tam v temnotě je nějaký východ.

„Co to bylo?" Draco se chytil Harryho lokte a nejistě se rozhlížel po okolní temnotě. Sklepením se nesl podivný zvuk. Nebyl to tón zoufalství, ztráty smrti ani šílenství. Bylo to něco jiného. Něco zlověstného.

Harry pokrčil rameny. Chtěl odsud být co nejrychleji pryč a nechtěl, opravdu nechtěl, zjišťovat co se zde mohlo ukrývat.

Grindelwald byl už kus před nimi, zdálo se, že když se ozvaly první podivné zvuky, jeho krok se ještě zrychlil.

„Co přesně jste zde věznil?" Draco dohnal Grindelwalda, přitom se snažil držet ve světle, které vycházelo z Harryho hůlky. Potter se tak opět ocitl na konci skupinky.

„Ach... Ale nic," bělovlasý muž mávl hůlkou. „Pár nepřátel, pár nepohodlných lidí, pár... Pár podivností," zlovolně.

„Jakých podivností?"

„Ale všechno co tady bylo už je mrtvé, ne?" ujišťoval se Harry, taky zrychlil, aby nezůstával moc pozadu.

„Hmm..."

Draco se opět rozhlédl po okolním světě. Nesnášel sklepení, nikdy nikomu nepřinesla nic dobrého.

„Dejte mi hůlku," rozhodně.

„Co? Ne. Nemůžu tady zůstat bez ochrany."

„Grind-"

„Draco, ještě to vydrž," zasáhl Harry, vysloužil si za to Dracův naštvaný pohled. Temnotou se opět nesl podivný zvuk. Harry už by řekl, že na různé hrůzné zvuky je zvyklý, zvláště po cestě Ravenholmem. Ale tohle bylo jiné, i když možné trochu podobné.

„Vychází to tam odsud," řekl po chvíli Draco a ukázal směrem, kterým nemířili.

„No, to je pěkné, jdeme tudy," Grindelwald rozhodně zamířil úplně opačnou cestou, cestou která se dál svažovala.

„Harry-"

„Měli bychom jít za ním."

„Nejsi zvědavý?"

„Zvědavý? Na to, co tam může být zavřené?"

„Jo..."

„Myslel jsem, že to nechceme vědět," Harry se zamračil. Nechtěl to vědět. Nechtěl vědět, jestli tady nějaký vězeň ještě zůstával, nebo jestli to byla jen jeho ozvěna. Nechtěl mít špatné svědomí, ale ani noční můry z toho, co by mohli objevit.

„Jen se podíváme."

„Nikoho dalšího sebou neberem," rozhodně. Draco se na něj zamračil, samozřejmě neměl v úmyslu osvobozovat někoho, nebo něco, dalšího.

Potter šel první, hůlku měl vysoko zdviženou, snažil se osvítit co největší část sklepení, Draco se držel těsně za ním. Tak těsně, že mu několikrát šlápl na patu.

Harry posvítil do první cely, kterou našli. Draco se natěsnal k němu, aby i on malým průzorem v zavřených dveřích viděl, co je za nimi. Chvíli jim trvalo, než v potemnělé cele jen za pomoci světla z hůlky něco viděli.

„Co to sak-" v cele před nimi bylo cosi mrtvého. Nebyl to člověk, bylo to něco jako hmyz. Mrtvé, roztrhané na kousky.

„Antlion."

„Cože?" Draco se na Harryho nechápavě zadíval.

„Když jsme byli v Ravenholmu, jak jsme potkali tu skupinu Odporu, vzpomínáš."

„Jistě," ušklíbnutí. Jak by si mohl nevzpomínat, bylo to přeci potom, co byl otrávený tím hnusným parazitem.

„Dobře, měli tam něco jako, no nebyla to kniha, spíš nějaká příručka. Byly tam obrázky různých věci a tvorů, které v jejich světě žijí nebo tam byli zavlečení Sdružením. Antlioni jsou jedni z nich. Regulus o nich psal. Brouci," lehce znechuceně.

„Ale co dělá tady? A mrtvý..."

„Hm... Možná ze začátku nebyl mrtvý, ale kdo ví jak dlouho je tady."

„Sám si tohle," Draco mávl do cely rukou, „neudělal."

„No..." Harry musel připustit, že to je nejspíš pravda. Brouk by sám sebe těžko roztrhal na kusy. Někdo jej musel zabít. Grindelwald, nebo někdo z jeho lidí, musel brouka chytit a pak jej za nějakým účelem zabít. Možná testovali jak je zabít. Důležitější otázkou však bylo, kde brouka vzali? Prošli portálem a přivezli jej sebou? Nebo se mohlo stát, že by jej objevili někdo na zemi? To určitě ne...

„Co je tady?" Draco došel k dalším dvířkám další z cel. Harry posvítil dovnitř.

„Merline!" ihned odcouval. V okamžiku, kdy světlo proniklo do cely se na dveře přitiskla postava.

„Harry," Draco zaúpěl, zhroženě hleděl na postavu. „Co to je?"

„To nevím," zamračeně. Postava se zatím oddálila, chlapci opatrně přistoupili blíž, nahlédli dovnitř, mohli si tak tvora lépe prohlédnout. Nebyl to člověk, ale ani zvíře. Možná kdyby to člověk byl. Jistě, určitě to byl člověk. Měl trup, ač neuvěřitelně vychrtlý. Stejně tak měl nohy, ale pod koleny místo lidských nohou pokračovali jakési kovové násady, nebyly to však protézy, ale jakési neuměle udělané a velice bolestivě vypadající tyče. Jak se na nich tvor udržel bylo záhadou. Tvor, kdysi lidská bytost, neměla dlaně, ruce byly zakončeny u zápěstí pahýly. Tvor měl hlavu bez vlasů a bez uší, ale měl ústa, která se zdála sevřená v bolestivé křeči. Před očima měl směs plexiskla a kovu, kdo ví zda něco viděl, nebo se orientoval jinak. Každopádně o chlapce před svou celou rychle ztratil zájem, odklopýtal na konec cely a tam se zhroutil k zemi.

Harry se odtáhl od dveří. Zamířil k další cele, Draco se stále držel za ním, ve tváři byl lehce zelený.

Nahlédli do dalších dveří. Uvnitř nebyl žádný tvor, žádný člověk, jen spoušť. Mohli rozeznat kousky něčeho, co kdysi mohlo být maso, seschlá krev, která léty zčernala a pozbyla tak své hrůznosti.

„Myslím, že..." Draco se zarazil. „Byla to zombie, jo, tam, podívej. To mohl být parazit," ukázal k jednomu ze vzdálených rohů. Opravdu tam bylo zhroucené cosi co s velkou dávkou fantazie mohl být mrtvý parazit.

Jak postupovali kolem cel, Harymu začínalo být jasné, že není možné, aby někdo jen prošel portálem a všechny tyhle tvory přivedl. V každé z další cel bylo další neznámé stvoření, většina z nich byla dávno po smrti, někteří se zdáli v posledním tažení. Proč tady stále byli? Proč je nikdo neodstranil?

Pak opět uslyšeli ten zvuk. Neznělo to jako kvílení, možná jako nářek, na okamžik. Pak se zvuk změnil. Vycházel z posledních dveří, které stály kousek stranou od ostatních. Za nimi se chodba stáčela a cely snad ještě pokračovali. Chlapci zamířili k cele, odkud vycházel zvuk.

Harry opět hůlkou posvítil dovnitř.

Vězeň uvnitř cely byl jiný než ostatní. Byl očividně živý, velice živý. Visel zavěšený asi metr pod stropem, neschopen většího pohybu. Kdyby měl Harry tvora k něčemu přirovnat, řekl by, že je to velká housenka, možná červ. Ale obrovský, tlustý a několik metrů dlouhý. Na pravé straně vepředu, v místech, kde ostatní živočichové měli obličej, měl tvor připevněný přístroj, který imitoval oko. Spíš dvě oči, na jedné straně pod sebou. Úplně vpředu, na lehce zúžené části měl otvor, nepochybně ústa. Ve stejném okamžiku, kdy Harry dovnitř posvítil hůlkou si jich tvor všiml. Na nepatrnou chvíli bylo ticho, i ostatní cely zmlkly. Pak tvor vydal zvuk, nejdřív tichý, nepatrný. Zesílení přišlo náhle. A z hlukem přišla i náhlá bolest v hlavě, která Harryho srazila na kolena. Vedle sebe cítil Draca, nemohl slyšet jeho zoufalství, které se vyrovnalo bolesti, kterou Harry cítil, ale věděl, že i Draco padl k zemi a rukama si pevně sevřel hlavu. Ani zakrytí uší nezabránilo zvuku, aby pronikl do jejich mozku, aby jim krájel hemisféry, potlačoval jiné funkce, a nedovoloval cítit nic než nekonečnou bolest. Bylo to horší než kletba Cruciatus, horší než cokoliv, co Harry kdy cítil.

Náhle to zmizelo. Harry vyčerpaně ležel na zemi, oči pevně zavřené. Slyšel Draca, jak v zoufalství, ale i ulehčení, že je konec, nepatrně vzlyknul.

„Jdeme," zavelel nad nimi hlas. Potter otevřel oči. Nad nimi stál Gellert Grindelwald, Dracovu hůlku pevně svíral v ruce. Byl to on, kdo tvora umlčel. „Rychle," popohnal chlapce, nejspíš tvora nemohl držet potichu věčně. Harry se opatrně posadil. Byl tak vyčerpaný, hlava jej ještě trochu bolela, ale hlavně se cítil malátný a v jakési depresi.

„Co to bylo?"

„Leader."

„Cože?" Harry se pomalu postavil, Draca na nohy vytáhl Grindelwald, dle kterého se nejspíš zvedali příliš pomalu.

„Jeden z předních vůdců Sdružení," dodal Gellert. Vyrazil chodbou směrem odkud přišli. „Musíme jít," rozhodně.

„Víte o Sdružení?" Harry byl zmatený. Nějak měl za to, že o nich vědí jen oni s Dracem a Regulus, a samozřejmě ti, kterým o tom řekli.

„Samozřejmě. Tohle," Grindelwald mávl rukou kolem cel, „jsou první zástupci, něco jako zvědi. Přišli na naší planetu už dávno a..." bělovlasý muž si povzdechl. „Myslel jsem, že je můžu zastavit. Jelikož víte, co jsou zač, nejspíš jsem se mýlil," další povzdych.

Harry se zamračil. Nyní postupovali rychlým krokem, cely nechali daleko za sebou. Draco zatím nepromluvil, nejspíš na něj podivný mentální útok červovitého tvora měl nepříznivý vliv. Harry na tom byl podobně, ale právě teď chtěl odpovědi a nejistotu z útoku tvora zasunul do pozadí. Na vyšilování ještě bude mít dost času později.

„Blížíme se k východu, víc probereme venku, nemyslíte?" Grindelwald se opět nepatrně pousmál. Harry si až teď uvědomil, že po celou dobu, kterou strávili ve sklepení byl Grindelwald podivně tichý, zamračený. Uvěznění členů Sdružené musely provázet vzpomínky, které bělovlasému muži s příchodem do sklepení vytanuly na mysli.


	125. Chapter 125

Harry neuměl být upřímný sám k sobě, vzniklou situací byl totiž víc než zmatený. Měl být rád, že se ven z Nurmengardu dostali bez problémů, nebo měl být znepokojen, že se ze střeženého vězení dostali bez problémů?

Když prošel jako první maličkou branou měl pochybnosti o tom, že to bude fungovat a východ Grindelwalda pustí. Bělovlasý muž v ten kratičký okamžik vypadal na stejných pochybách. Pak se však chytil Draca a doslova jej vystrčil ven. Harry jen tak tak chytil Zmijozela, který vyklopýtal ven, a zabránil mu tak v pádu na zem. Grindelwald se Draca pustil ve stejném okamžiku když se dostali za branku. Vypadal překvapeně, ale spokojeně. Jeho teorie fungovala. I když Harry právě teď trochu pochyboval o účinnosti věznice někoho uvnitř vůbec udržet. Bylo klidně možné, že žádné magické zábrany nejsou a vězni, věříce v ně, prostě nezkoušejí odejít.

Hlavní ale bylo, že oni někdejšího Pána zla dostali ven, v Harryho případě velice neochotně, ale dostali.

„Kdo má hůlku?" vypálil Potter na Grindelwalda ještě v té samé chvíli, kdy Dracovi pomáhal ustálit se na nohách.

„Opravdu? Jen tak?" Gellert povytáhl obočí.

„Slíbil jste, že-"

„Ano, ano, jistě," mávnutí rukou. „Je za tím však příběh, bez kterého vám to nemohu říct."

„Nechceme-"

„Fajn," Draco se na muže zamračil. Už to chtěl mít za sebou, chtěl mít informaci o hůlce a bylo mu jedno, co dalšího jim k tomu Grindelwald potřebuje sdělit. Koneckonců muž byl kdovíjak dlouho uvězněný osamotě, jistě se potřeboval vypovídat.

„Praedictio mortalitas."

„Cože?" Harry se na muže zamračil. Na to jak Věštba měla být tajná o ní na jeho vkus vědělo až moc lidí. Nevhodný lidí!

„Věštba Smrti. Svého času jsme jí byl posedlý, jako většina tmavých kouzelníků-"

„Většina?" zmateně.

„Jistě, je to v podstatě věštba o lásce, příslib budoucího štěstí. Většina temných kouzelníků neměla v životě moc štěstí, takže upnout se k něčemu takovému bylo příjemné. Jistě, většina z těch kouzelníků dospěla a představu nekonečné lásky opustila. Já však ne," pousmál se Grindelwald. „Zbožňoval jsem představu nekonečné lásky, lásky kterou ani čas nemůže rozdělit. A byli čtyři, doufal jsem, že aspoň na jednoho z nich bych mohl pasovat."

„Hm," Draco se zamračil. Věděl, že jeho vlastní otec je Věštbou stejně tak posedlý. Možná ještě víc než Grindelwald, protože Lucius Malfoy stále věřil, že on a Regulus Black mohou být spolu, přes všechno co se mezi nimi stalo, a být šťastný a zamilovaní.

„A pak jsem objevil Relikvie Smrti, ne fyzicky, ale, jak možná víte, studoval jsem v Kruvalu a tehdejší profesor Historie miloval různé báje, a příběh o bratrech Peverellech byl jeho nejoblíbenější. Nějaký čas mi trvalo, než jsem si Relikvie spojil s Věštbou. Když jsem přišel na spojitost, byl jsem nadšený, opravdu. Nekonečná láska byla blíž než jsem si myslel. A pak..." další úsměv. „jsem potkal Albuse."

„Brumbála?"

„Byl skvělý, tak mladý a krásný a... Věřil stejné myšlence. Byl přímým potomkem Antiocha Peverella. To jsem bral jako znamení. Dlouho jsem věřil, že právě my dva jsme spřízněné duše, ti, kteří spolu budou vládnout Relikviím."

„Proto vám Brumbál dal hůlku?" Harrymu stále bylo divné, že by se ředitel tak snadno zbavil Bezové hůlky a dal jí do rukou svého milence. Bez ohledu na to, zda Brumbál věřil v Relikvie Smrtie a jejich moc. Bezová hůlka byla jeho dědictví, poslední možný odkaz rodu Peverell.

„Ano, v té době jsem byl... No, přesvědčivý, šel jsem si za svým a Albus... Snadno uvěřil, že on jako dědic nemůže mít Relikvie, ale aby se Věštba splnila, musím je mít u sebe já," slabý úšklebek. „Samozřejmě to nebyla pravda, ale..." pokrčení rameny.

„Nebyli jste spřízněné duše, že?"

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Trvalo dlouho, než jsem prozřel, ale můj sen o tom, být jeden z Věštby tím neskončil. Rozhodl jsem se být tím, který vládne temnotě. No, všichni víme jak to skončilo."

Harry si povzdechl. Bylo možné, že jeden z Temných pánů, kteří tyranizovali Evropu vznikl jen kvůli hloupé Věštbě?

„Co s tím mají společného ti tvorové?" Draco stále měl problém s tím, aby stvoření považoval za mimozemšťany.

„Objevili jsme je s mými následovníky," Grindelwald se na tím označeným lehce ušklíbl. „Hned začátkem války."

„Víte co jsou zač?"

„Vypadám naivně? Ze začátku jsme samozřejmě netušili, co jsou zač, kde se tu vzali, za jakým účelem, ale... Někteří z nich, ti co vypadají jako velcí brouci, nám nedali žádné informace, měli jediný účel, zabít nás a množit se. Pak tady byli ti druzí, ti chytří-"

„Ten červ?"

„Ano, vypadá tak, že. Na začátku jich bylo víc, někteří menší, jiní ještě větší. Když jsme jim sebrali jejich kovové části, měli problém přežít v našem světě. Jeden z mých mužů, skvělý člověk, tak úžasné vyslýchací praktiky jste ještě neviděli," rozplýval se Grindelwald. Harry se otřásl, už aby to bylo za nimi a někdejší Pán zla byl zpátky ve vězení.

„A?" naléhal Draco.

„Přišli sem jako zvědi. Před ostatními. Nechtějí nás kolonizovat, ale podrobit si a následně vyhubit."

Harry měl za to, že kolonizování a podrobení je to samé. Když se nad tím trochu zamyslel a spojil to s tím, co o Sdružení věděl. Bylo mu jasné kam tím Grindelwald mířil. Nepřítel ty, kteří budou schopni a možná i ochotni, změní na své vojáky a ostatní zničí.

„Třeba vůbec nepřijdou, když zvědi zmizeli," nadhodil Draco.

Grindelwald se snad poprvé zamračil. „Nemyslím, že náš svět bude mít takové štěstí. Navíc, nikdo tomu nebude věřit dřív, než už nebude pozdě. Snažil jsme se přesvědčit Albuse, ale... Nevěřil mi. Myslel si, že to je nějaká lest z mé strany... Nemohu se mu divit. Pravdou ale je, že přijdou. Otázkou je kdy."

„Dobře, to je... Uhm..." Harry si povzdechl. Už věděli, že se Sdružení blíží, to že sem před mnoha lety vyslalo své špehy byl jen další důkaz. Nemělo smysl to řešit teď. „Kde je hůlka?"

„Ano, Bezová hůlka. Mohlo by se zdát pošetilé, že jsme se jí zbavil, že?"

„To jo."

„Víte, mnoho let jsem měl jedinou společnost, sebe. A jak je zjevné, nejsem nejlepším společníkem. Proto když za mnou přišel a tvrdil, že je jedním ze Spřízněných duší, byl jsem nadšený a možná jsem nepřemýšlel jasně. A pak... Mělo mi to dojít, ale tak jsem si přál, aby to opravdu byl on. Byl by perfektní. I když věřil, že on a-" Gellert se odmlčel., „další přímý potomek Peverellů, nemohla to být náhoda. Věřil sice, že on a mladý Regulus- Pamatuji si na Regula, byl skvělý, někdo tak bystrý jako on-"

„Co ta hůlka," přerušil jej Draco.

„Ano, ano, hůlka. Dal jsem mu jí."

„Komu?"

„Luciusi Malfoyovi."

„Cože?!"

„Je to jen pár měsíců," pokračoval v zamyšlení Grindelwald. „Přišel a byl skvělý. Viděl jsem se v něm. Reguluse jsem zbožňoval, ale Lucius byl jako já. Tak naivní, tak zoufale toužící po lásce, věřící, že oni dva mohou-"

„Dal jsem mu hůlku?!" Draco zuřil. Rozhodně nechtěl slyšet další řeči o tom, jak je Lucius Malfoy naivní a třeba i nevinný. To byla taková blbost. Ale samozřejmě, že si to myslel právě někdo jako Grindelwald.

„Ano. A nyní mě omluvte, je na čase odejít," úsměv.

„Cože?" Harry byl zmatený. V příštím okamžiku se díval na konec Dracovi hůlky, kterou stále pevně svíral Gellert Grindelwald. „Za toto vám děkuji," bělovlasý muž se usmál.

„Dělej něco," šeptl Draco k Harrymu, držel se lehce za Potterem, ve snaze nebýt první na ráně až se někdejší Temný pán dočista zblázní.

„Možná bychom mohl-" začal Potter.

„Ne ne, jak jsem řekl, už dávno nejsem naivní mladíček, i když můj vzhled vybízí k tomu, aby tomu okolí věřilo," úsměv, „bylo mi jasné, že byste mě nenechali jít. Takže tedy, mnoho štěstí v lovu Relikvií," úšklebek. V rychlém sledu mávl hůlkou, vyhodil do vzduchu strom napravo od chlapců, donutil je tak se přikrčit a zakrýt si oči před letícími třískami.

„Je pryč," Harry si povzdechl. Grindelwald to musel mít všechno vymyšlené. Kam se mohl přemístit? Měl zařízené i tohle, nebo improvizoval?

„Má mou hůlku!" Draco zuřil. „Mou hůlku!" Nechtěl mu jí půjčit, ale Harry na tom samozřejmě trval a jak to dopadlo. Byl bez hůlky! Jeho skvělá dokonalá první hůlka byla pryč a byla to Harryho vina!

Naštvaně se k Harrymu otočil zády a rozešel se do lesa.

„Draco, počkej," Potter si povzdechl, tohle nevyšlo tak jak doufal. Rychlým krokem dohnal Draca. Chápal, že je naštvaný, on by na tom byl stejně, kdyby přišel o svou hůlku. Doufal, že se z lesa brzo dostanou. Mohli jít jediným směrem, za nimi byly skály nad kterými se tyčila věznice Nurmengard. Branka, kterou vyšli je dovedla až na dno rokle. Všude kolem byly skály a les, který je snad dovede do nějaké civilizace.

-HPT-

Do Londýna se vrátili špinaví, hladoví, téměř k smrti unavení. Draco zuřil o to ví, protože kdyby měl svou hůlku, mohli se aspoň pokusit o přemístění. Ale s jednou hůlkou a dvěma lidmi to pro, v tomhle ohledu nezkušené, kouzelníky bylo příliš riskantní. Draco sice měl možnost nechat Harryho, aby se přemístil a pak se pro něj vrátil, ale nechtěl v lese zůstávat sám. Nebo mohl použít Krvavou magii, ale tuhle formu ještě nezkoušel a pak, stále to bylo zakázané odvětví a nechtěl se nechat zavřít jen proto, že nebyl ochotný jít pár mil lesem. Navíc, právě osvobodili jednoho z nejnebezpečnějších mužů světa, nebylo dobré, aby na sebe zbytečně strhávali pozornost.

Na Grimmauldově náměstí, kam zamířili aby se do školy přenesli pomocí Letaxu, na ně už čekal naštvaný Sirius.

„Kde jste sakra byli? Víte vůbec, jaký jsem měl strach!"

„Siriusi, ahoj," Harry si sklesle sedl na jednu z kuchyňských židlí. Byl tak unavený, nechtěl se ještě dohadovat se svým kmotrem. Stačilo, že Draco s ním nemluvil.

„Slíbil jsi, že se vrátíte včas do školy! Je středa!"

„Jo, no..."

„Severus vás kryje, nesouhlasil jsem s tím, ale dělá to. Máte štěstí, že jste technicky braní jako dospělí a že má Brumbál příliš svých starostí, než aby vás hledal. Ale profesoři si toho už začali všímat!"

„Siriusi."

„Ne! Věřil jsem ti. Řekl jsi, že budete zpátky včas. Že si nemám dělat starosti. Ani jsem pořádně nevěděl, kde bych vás měl hledat. Co kdyby se něco stalo, co-"

„Siriusi!"

Black zmlkl. Stále však na oba zamračeně zíral.

Harry nalil sobě i Dracovi hrnek horkého čaje.

„Měli byste se vrátit do školy," zamumlal Sirius.

„Jo."

„Ne," namítl Draco.

„No jo, vlastně. Uhm. Ještě se musíme stavit na Příčné a-"

„V žádným případě. Ty," Sirius píchl prstem v Harryho směru, „půjdeš do školy a on," zamračil se na Draca, „může jít na Příčnou sám."

„Ale-"

„Jo, tak to bude nejlepší," Draco souhlasil s Blackem, vysloužil si za to Harryho nechápavý pohled. Potter samozřejmě věděl, že Draco si chce jít pro novou hůlku, ale on chtěl jít s ním! Nebylo bezpečné, aby se Draco někde pohyboval sám. Jenže z pohledu, který měl plavovlasý mladík v očích bylo zřejmé, že o tom nehodlá smlouvat. Harry si povzdechl. Tahle výprava rozhodně nedopadla tak, jak si představoval.


	126. Chapter 126

**Napříč časem –**

Uběhl týden a Harry se pomalu nechal uchlácholit. Draco s ním pár prvních dní nemluvil, ale včera mu nadšeně přiběhl ukázat novou hůlku. Do té doby musel používat náhradní lacinou hůlku a jeho školní výsledky za moc nestály. Nová hůlka byla dvanáct palců dlouhá z pěkného světlého, téměř růžového, cedrového dřeva. Draco chvíli otálel, než Harrymu svěřil, že si hůlku nechal na zakázku vyrobit v Obrtlé ulici a jako jádro nechal použít vlastní krev. To Harryho trochu zarazilo, než mu došlo, že Draco krev je zároveň krev Krvavého kouzelníka a to lze brát jako magickou složku. Možná se tak Draco snažil zajistit, aby o tuhle hůlku už nepřišel, protože hůlka s jeho jádrem bude správně reagovat jen na něj.

Klid však po týdnu skončil. Začalo to ráno. Před Harryho během snídaně dosedla sova nesoucí Denního Věštce. Potter noviny ani nemusel otevřít, hned na první stránce se vyjímal titulek hovořící velice jasně.

 **Útěk z Nurmengardu!**

Harry článek jen rychle přelétl pohledem, ujišťujíce se, že o něm a o Dracovi v něm není ani jedna zmínka. Bylo by špatné, kdyby byli s útěkem jednoho z Temných pánů nějak spojováni.

Do čtení se pustil ve stejném okamžiku v jakém se nad ním ozval naštvaný hlas.

„Pottere, pojďte semnou." Profesor Snape měl co dělat, aby chlapce z Velké síně neodvlekl násilím.

Harry se zamračeně postavil, nechtěl dělat rozruch. Bylo mu jasné, co Snape chce, hodně mu to napovídaly noviny, které profesor křečovitě svíral v pěsti. Nebelvír pohledem zabrousil k zmijozelskému stolu. Draco už byl na cestě ven ze síně, v patách za stejně naštvaným Siriusem. Harry si povzdechl. Zdálo se, že není vyhnutí. Zamířil za Snapeem.

„Jak jste mohli!" Sirius spustil hned, jak se za nimi zaklaply dveře Snapeových komnat.

„O čem mluvíš?" Harry víceméně hrál o čas, nebyl naivní, aby si myslel, že minimálně Snapeovi už nedošlo, kde byli a co provedli. A ten to nepochybně řekl Siriusovi.

„Nehraj si na hloupého, víš moc dobře o čem mluvím! Osvobodili jste Grindelwalda! Byl to jeho nápad?" Black naštvaně mávl Dracovým směrem.

„Hej! To že jsem Zmijozel ještě neznamená, že-"

„Draco, mlč," usadil ho Snape. Potter opravdu nechtěl vysvětlovat, jak se stalo co se stalo a že to tak nějak byl vlastně Dracův nápad. Ale on s tím souhlasil! No a nechtěl, aby si Sirius o Dracovi myslel ještě horší věci, než si myslí.

„Pottere, čekáme na vysvětlení," Snape se na něj zamračil. Očividně měl za to, že Nebelvír mu spíš řekne pravdu než Draco. Navíc u něj snadno pozná kdy lže, kdy si skutečnost přibarvuje.

„Šli jsme za ním," připustil Harry. „Ale to, že utekl, to se nemělo stát. Rozhodně jsme tam nešli s tím, že jej osvobodíme."

„Ale udělali jste to."

„No, ne tak docela," Harry znejistě.

„Co s tím hodláte dělat?"

„Cože?"

„Nechali jste ho jít, je to vaše zodpovědnosti," rezolutně.

„No..."

„Není to naše starost," mávl rukou Draco. Rozhodně nechtěl, aby si Harry vzal za svou zodpovědnost dopadení dalšího Pána zla. Stačilo, že si myslí, že má svět zachránit před Voldemortem a čímkoliv, co sem míří z jiného konce vesmíru. Grindelwald nebyl jejich starost.

„Jistěže je."

„Ne. Je to stařec, nepředstavuje hrozbu. Nevidím důvod, proč by své poslední roky nemohl prožít na svobodě."

Harry se nad Dracovýma slovama lehce ušklíbl. Jistě, Grindelwald byl starý, ale rozhodně nevypadal ani se nechoval jako nějaký stařec.

„Až se Brumbál dozví, že-"

„Až se dozví, že je jeho milenec na svobodě, tak třeba bude rád," poznamenal Draco.

„Nemůž-"

„Už se stalo, teď je na někom jiným, aby to vyřešil," pokračoval Draco. „Vy jste furt chtěli nějakou zodpovědnost. No, můžete jít a snažit se Grindelwalda opět uvěznit," plavovlasý mladík se lehce ušklíbl. Pochyboval o tom, že někdo má šanci někdejšího Pána zla opět dostat do vězení. On se o to určitě starat nebude. Nahlas by to nepřiznal, ale trochu ho rozhodilo Grindelwaldovo prohlášení, že vše dělal jen za hledáním pravé nekonečné lásky.

O něco později Harry téměř nevěřil jejich štěstí. Snape se Siriusem je už dál nevyslýchali. I když zdálo vypadali nahněvaně, tak nejspíš uznali, že věci se už staly a nemá smysl řešit, co se mohlo udělat jinak.

„Draco," začal Potter ještě předtím než se jejich cesty rozešly na různé vyučovací hodiny.

„Hm..."

„Ještě jsme nezačali s tím Patronem."

„Cože?"

„No, za chvíli je říjen a ještě jsme nezač-"

„No jo." Draco nebyl nadšený. Nechtěl se Patrona učit.

„Tak dneska večer?"

„Co dneska?"

„Sejdeme se v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a začneme," rozhodně. Harryho opravdu děsila představa, že se Draco ocitne sám v ohrožení Mozkomora nebude mít způsob jak se bránit. Navíc on sám kouzlo Patronus zvládl ve třetím ročníku. Draco byl podobně magicky silný jako on. Tak jak těžké mohlo být jej kouzlo naučit?

Draco se zamračil. Dobře, možná to mohl zkusit a když Harry uvidí, že to nikam nevede, tak dá pokoj.

-HPT-

Těsně před tím než se měl Harry sejít s Dracem s Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby se konečně ocitl sám v Nebelvírské ložnici. A konečně si uvědomil, že si ještě neudělal chvilku na to, aby dočetl Regulův deník. Netrpělivě ho vyndal a nalistoval poslední zápis. Zápisek z 12.12.1980 už četl, dokonce několikrát, na konci školního roku, byl tím tak rozrušený. Deník neměl tak náhle skončit. Příštích několik stránek bylo prázdných. Harryho na okamžik napadlo, že mu Draco lhal, že deník dál nepokračuje. Další stránka konečně ukázala, že se mýlil, že při prvním čtení zbytečně spěchal a nechal se ukonejšit otevřeným koncem.

 _28.12.1985_

 _Nechtěl jsem se vracet, už nikdy, ne sem. Přesto jsem tady, v místě, které kdysi bylo mým domovem. Grimmauldovo náměstí. Matka před několika dny zemřela a nebyl nikdo, kdo by jí pohřbil. Dávno na dům dala prokletí, které bránilo každému, kdo není jejím potomkem vstoupit. Nejspíš počítala s tím, že tady zůstane, bude zde po staletí hnít, sama jen ve společnosti pološíleného domácího skřítka. Sirius je ve vězení. Nebylo nic, co bych pro něj mohl udělat. A pak... Možná je tam ve větším bezpečí než kdekoliv jinde. Posledních několik let jsem cestoval, studoval, trochu sobecky jsem si splnil pár snů. Popsal jsme několik stran v deníku a pak je vymazal, nemělo smysl se k tomu vracet._

Harry se zamračil, to by vysvětlovalo ty prázdné stránky, nebylo jich tolik, takže Regulus očividně nepopisoval všechny své dny. Ale proč to jen vymazával?

 _Můj plán takový nebyl, ale před pěti lety se stalo, že... Zemřel jsem. Nečekaně. I když jsem to čekat nejspíš mohl. Lucius byl vždycky velice předvídatelný a když nedostal to, co chtěl, šel si za tím. I přes mrtvoly. A tehdy jsem tou mrtvolou byl já. To co my Lucius před smrtí udělat, to jak brutálně mě pak zabil, stále to ve mně je. I po těch letech, po všem, co jsem zažil, stále mám v sobě jedinou obavu, strach z jediného člověka. Možná ne člověka, Lucius Malfoy po svých činech těžko může být lidskou bytostí. Zrůdou, monstrem, kreaturou... Těch pět let jsem byl sobecký, nechtěl jsem přemýšlet na tím, co se děje v Anglii. Někdy jsem přemýšlel nad tím, zda bych se neměl vrátit. Nebo jen se v noci vplížit na Malfoy Manor a vzít Luciusovo jediné dítě. Zachránit jej před tím, co mu Lucius může udělat. Ale má sobeckost byla větší. Chtěl jsem si užívat klidu, volna, věnovat se jen sobě. Nestihl jsem tak ani mluvit s matkou před tím než zemřela. A tak tady jsem. Jediný, kdo matku může řádně pohřbít._

 _Když jsem zemřel, v tom posledním okamžiku před smrtí, jsem byl zoufalý, nevěřil jsem tomu, že se opravdu mohu vrátit. Pochyboval jsem o pravdivosti všeho, co se mi stalo, o Věštbě, o všem. Ale pak, byl jsem zpátky. Potkal, ano možná tak se to dá říct, potkal jsem Ianta Jonese a svět se změnil, byl o trochu jasnější. A teď je načase se pohnout dále. Cítím je, všechny. Už jsme čtyři a nebezpečí je stále blíž a blíž. Je na čase najít Jacka. Tuším kde je. Za ta léta mi unikal, jednou byl tady a jednou tam. Ztracen v čase, na okamžik. Teď je zpátky. Nejspíš je to ten pravý okamžik. Ale musím na to jít chytře, nesmí vědět, že ho chci, že ho potřebuju. Ne... Jack pracuje v mudlovské organizaci, takové která nám třeba v budoucnu pomůže proti Sdružení. Shodou okolností mi jejich pobočka od Nového roku nabídla pracovní místo. Přijmu ho a pak, třeba za pár let se mé a Jackovi cesty více prolnou._

Harry se dál mračil. Nejen, že se zdálo, že zde deník opravdu končí, ale ještě to vypadalo, že Regulus v roce 1980 zemřel a co víc, že byl zavražděn Luciusem Malfoyem. Takže zvěsti nelhaly, Malfoy Regula zabil a nejspíš se o tom dozvěděl Voldemort a jejich cesty s Luciusem se začaly oddělovat.

Ianto Jones, další podivnost. Znal Regulus Jonese? A byl to ten stejný Jones, kterého potkali s Dracem v létě? Bylo to možné? Ale kolik jiný Jonesů s takovým křestním jménem běhá po světě?

Ještě rychle prolistoval poslední prázdné stránky, nechtěl za půl roku opět zjistit, že něco vynechal. Ale zdálo se, že deník opravdu skončil. Regulus jej musel nechat ve svém pokoji v době, kdy pohřbíval Walburgu Blackovou. Mnoho věcí se tím vysvětlovalo. Jak se deník dostal zpátky na Grimmauldovo náměstí, jak se tělo Lady Blackové dostalo na hřbitov. Harryho zajímalo, co si o tom myslí Sirius, kdo podle něj nechal jeho matku pohřbít? Nebo jeho nenávist k rodině šla tak daleko, že mu to bylo jedno? Předpokládal snad, že nějaký vzdálený příbuzný měl tolik úcty a zašel do jeho rodného domu zkontrolovat šílenou ženu, když o ní dlouho nikdo neměl žádné zprávy? To těžko, co si Harry pamatoval, tak Walburga už po smrti svého milence vycházela z domu jen zřídka.

-HPT-

Draco s ním opět nemluvil. Možná by se dalo říct, že to nebyl až tak neobvyklé, ale Harry měl za to, že už spolu vychází o něco lépe. Každopádně nyní si byl Potter jistý, že to je jeho vina. Večer po zprávě o Grindelwaldově útěku, se sešli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, tak jak byli domluvení. Až sem to bylo v pořádku. Ještě když Harry Dracovi vysvětloval vše, co si o kouzlu Patronus pamatoval, tak se zdálo že je vše v pořádku. A pak, když se Harry dostal k šťastným vzpomínkám, šly věci špatným směrem. Ještě horším se vydaly ve chvíli, kdy Harry vyrukoval s Bubákem, kterého mu pomohl sehnat, ač se spoustou řečí okolo, Sirius. Harryho Bubák měl stále podobu Mozkomora, bylo praktické na něm zkoušet kouzlo. Dracův původní Bubák sice vypadal jinak, ale tváří v tvář Mozkomorovi se každého nejhorší představa zhmotní. Bubák tedy celou dobu zůstal v podobě Mozkomora.

Harry si nemyslel, že Draco na první pokud vykouzlí Patrona. Možná se o to nejdřív měl snažit bez představy Mozkomora, ale Harry měl nějak za to, že rychleji a snáze se to naučí tváří v tvář možnému nebezpečí.

To byla Harryho první chyba. Druhá byla nucení Draca do šťastné vzpomínky. Potter už dřív věděl, že Draco má o svých šťastných vzpomínkách pochybnosti, ale aby byl upřímný, nevěřil tomu. Jemu stačila vzpomínka na Siriuse a jeho nabídku domova, Draco jistě měl podobně silné vzpomínky. Nebo jiné, šťastné.

Ukázalo se, že ne. Nebo si Draco myslel že ne a trval na tom. Harry si chvíli myslel, že to Draco dělá schválně, že tak lpí na tom, že nemá šťastné vzpomínky, že tomu třeba věří, ač to není pravda. Nebo se tak moc kouzlo nechce učit, že to záměrně sabotuje.

Nejspíš to byla chyba, jak se ukázalo v okamžiku, kdy Draco, téměř v slzách, utekl z Komnaty a od té doby s Harrym nemluvil.

Možná o to víc byl Harry překvapený v dalším týdnu, kdy seděl v knihovně s učebnicí Základů Léčitelství, ve snaze přijít předmětu na kloub a trochu si jej oblíbit. Draco si vyhlédl okamžik, kdy byl Harry v knihovně téměř sám a přistoupil k němu.

„Harry..."

„Draco," Potter zvedl oči od učebnice. Stejně jak byl překvapený, tak byl nadšený. Nechtěl za Dracem chodit první. Nemělo to nic společného s hrdostí, spíš se plavovlasému mladíkovi snažil dát nějaký prostor.

Zmijozel si s povzdechem sedl na židli naproti Harrymu. Potter si všiml, že opět sebou nese seznamy Domácích skřítků. Lehce se zamračil, měl za to, že Draco už Domácího skřítka měl, perfektního, jak se o něm vyjádřil.

„Draco?"

„Umřel."

„Kdo?" nechápavě.

„Skřítek. Myslel jsem, že..." Draco si povzdechl. „Udělal jsem hroznou věc," stříbrné oči se zaleskly zoufalstvím.


	127. Chapter 127

Na jednu stranu byl Harry rád, protože tohle selhání bylo čistě na Dracovi a nikdo nemohl říct, že by to nějakým způsobem mohla být jeho chyba. Samozřejmě, pokud vše půjde dobře, tak ani nikdo nebude vědět, že se něco stalo, protože v opačném případě by to byla katastrofa. Harry sám byl z celé té situace dost rozhozený, i když se to před Dracem, kterého od zhroucením dělily jen minuty, snažil nedávat najevo a být pro jednou tím Nebelvírem, za kterého jej všichni považují. Podívat se na situaci a odvážně pevně uchopit řešení do svých rukou.

Ne sám, sám by to nejspíš nezvládl. Hlavně, kdy ani netušil, co je ve Zmijozel Manor čeká. Draco byl v tomhle ohledu dost nespecifický.

Seběhlo se to velice rychle, na debaty a nalezení řešení zatím nebyl čas, ne dokud Harry nebude s jistotou vědět čemu čelí. Vzhledem k naléhavosti situace se místo dvouhodinovky lektvarů ocitli před branami Zmijozel Manor v hrabství Norkfolk v oblasti nazývané Fen. Harry natolik věnoval pozornost Dějinám čar a kouzel, že tušil, že z této oblasti údajně pocházel Salazar Zmijozel. Netušil ale, že zde zanechal jedno ze svých supertajných sídel a že Draco jako jeho dědic si z místa udělal svůj hlavní domov. Harryho na celé znepokojivé situaci uklidňovalo jedině to, že kromě Draca byl prvním člověkem, který vnitřek panství uvidí. No prvním, on a Ron. Ne snad, že by Harry záměrně kamaráda vystavoval nebezpečí, ale tři je přeci jen více než dva a Ron v létě získal nějaké cenné zkušenosti, takže se mohl hodit. Minimálně k tomu, aby v případě, že to sami nezvládnou, běžel pro někoho kompetentnějšího.

„Ještě jednou mi zopakujte, proč nejsem ve škole?" Ron spolu s Harrym a Dracem stál za branami Zmijozel Manor, hleděl před rozlehlé panství k domu. Harry si povzdechl. Nebylo to tak, že by Ron potřeboval všechno vědět znova, bohužel tam nebyl v době, kdy Draco Harrymu situaci poprvé vysvětloval, takže vlastně pořádně nevěděl nic. Potter si na kamarádovi velice cenil, že i přes tu výraznou neznalost sem šel a byl odhodlaný jim pomoci. A co víc, pomoci Dracovi.

„Použil jsem Kámen," připustil Draco. Od okamžiku, kdy to všechno musel říct Harrymu, protože seznal, že na to sám už nestačí, oběhlo pár hodin. Potter se v té době rozhodl řešit situaci hned a vzít si na pomoc Weasleyho. Draco tak měl čas se trochu uklidnit, opravdu jen trochu, protože situace byla... Nechtěl, aby to došlo tak daleko, ale... Stalo se.

„Kámen vzkříšení? Ten, které jste měli s Harrym střežit společně?"

Draco si povzdechl. Možná měl Kámen ještě v Ravenholmu dát Harrymu a nebýt tím pádem v pokušení. Jenže... Nebyl by Harry ve stejném pokušení? A pak by situace třeba mohla být ještě horší.

„Jak si ho použil?"

„Na vzkříšení, jak jinak."

„Draco," Harry se zamračil. Tohle celé už slyšel. Ohledně výsledku byl Draco dost nemluvný, ale začátek znal. „Rone, Draco použil Kámen na pokus o vzkříšení své matky. Což je pochopitelné," dodal rychle.

„Až tak pochopitelné to není," zamumlal rudovlasý mladík.

„Ne?! Kdyby tvá matka zemřela a měl si v ruce něco, co jí může přivést zpátky, neudělal bys to?!" Draco začínal zuřit. Ano, byl to špatný nápad, to už věděl taky. Ale na začátku byla idea a ta byla správná! Co na tom, že se svou matkou neměl perfektní vztah, kdyby se mu povedlo jí přivést zpátky, třeba s tím ještě něco mohl udělat. Mít rodiče, kterého si třeba i zasloužil.

„Draco, uklidni se. Nikdo ti to přeci nevyčítá," začal Harry.

„Já trochu jo."

„Rone, pro Merlina, nech toho. Dobře, jsme tady. Co se stalo po použití Kamene, asi ne to, cos čekal? Kdes vlastně vzal tělo své matky?" Harrymu tahle část unikala. Na magickém pohřbu nikdy nebyl. Netušil zda mají kremaci, nebo nějakou obdobu spalování těl. Nebo je na to nějaké kouzlo, které tělo rozloží. Nebo je pohřbívají jak jsou, v rakvi či jinak. Nebo si každá rodina určí jak se naloží s jejich nebožtíkem. Klidně bylo možné, že mají kouzlo na zachování těla ve stavu v jakém dotyčný zemřel. To by bylo hodně zrůdné.

„Na hřbitově. Nebylo to tak obtížné. Navíc jsem před létem o Kameni něco studoval," Draco připustil, že použití Kamene Vzkříšení nebyl momentální nápad. „Není k tomu potřeba tělo, stačí jen část, kouzlo by mělo celého člověka obnovit..."

„Což se nestalo?"

„Ne, já... Měl jsem celé tělo..." Dracova tvář zezelenala. Harry si ani nechtěl představovat jaké to muselo být jít na hřbitov a vykopávat tělo vlastní matky a pak jej přenášet do sídla a...

„Co se teda stalo? Kámen by měl vzkřísit mrtvé, ne?"

„Jo, ve správných rukách.

„Což je?" Ron tomu nerozuměl. Zmijozel s Harrym byli Spřízněné duše, byli těmi, kdo mají ty správné ruce na použití Relikvií.

„Jen Necromancer může použít Kámen tak, jak se má. Dědic Peverellů může vytvořit něco, no, nelidského a samozřejmě by mu Kámen měl výrazně prodloužit život. Spřízněné duše by měly moci Kámen využít pro vlastní nesmrtelnost." vysvětlil Harry. Zadíval se na Draca, ten to přeci znal stejně jako on. Proč si tedy myslel, že svou matku může přivézt zpátky.

„Fajn, co se z ní stalo? Zombie? Inferi? Kostlivec? Nějaká odporná krvelačná stvůra?" Ron nadhodil první co mu přišlo na mysl.

„Hej, mluvíš o mé matce!"

„Draco," smířlivě, „dávno to není tvá matka," Harry si povzdechl. „Možná bychom dovnitř měli jít s Ronem sami."

„Cože?!" oba se na něj zhroženě otočili.

„Nejdřív si vyjasním, co nás uvnitř čeká."

„Nevím co je zač," přiznal Draco. „Ve školní knihovně jsem nenašel žádného podobného tvora a... Díval jsem se i ve Zmijozelových knihách, je tam mnoho temných tvorů, mnoho vyhynulých stvoření, ale... Nevím, možná jen... Kámen vytvořil něco nového," sklesle. Měl Kámen nejdřív testovat na někom jiném, aby tím odporným tvorem nyní nebyla jeho matka.

„Dobře, no... Ale čím to zničíme?" Harry měl trochu problém mluvit o zničení tvora, zvlášť, když viděl Dracův výraz. Ale jinak to nešlo. Plavovlasý mladík věděl, za jakým účelem sem přišli. Měl by snad raději říkat, že co, to kdysi byla jeho matka jsou zabít? Zneškodnit? Eliminovat? Všechno to byla stejná hrozná slova pro jeden úkon.

Plavovlasý mladík rozhodně zamířil k domu, Ron jej s úšklebkem následoval, Harry jej podezříval, že si až příliš užívá okamžiku, kdy Draco přiznal, že něco pokazil a na nich, na dvou Nebelvírech, je aby to opravili.

Potter vykročil jako poslední. Od začátku školního roku se jeho a Dracův vztah opět o něco ochladil. Nyní to mohl dávat za vinu tvorovi, kterého Draco omylem vytvořil. Jenže měl takový pocit, že jejich vztah nikam pořádně nesměřuje. Nebo neuvěřitelně pomalu. Ron a Viktor už byli o tolik dál. A nechtěl za tím vidět jen fakt, že měli sex. Na sexu to přeci nestálo. Sirius se Snapeem byli o mnoho dál. Jistě, ti také měli sex, i když tu představu se Harry do své mysli snažil nevpouštět. A pak byli manželé. Bylo to víc než Spřízněné duše? Harry s Dracem by k sobě přeci měli být přirozeně přitahováni, cítit se dobře v pouhé společnosti toho druhého. Jenže... Zatím to úplně nenaplňovalo Harryho představu. Možná až budou všichni, celá vyvolená čtveřice. Nebo třeba je něco špatně se vztahem Reguluse a Jacka. Harry se ještě nikomu nesvěřil s tím, že má důkaz o Regulově žití. Nebo minimálně žití v roce 1985. Potter opravdu doufal, že za tím vším je nějaké jednoduché vysvětlení. A není to to, že na vztah s Dracem ještě nejsou dost zralí. Harry samozřejmě nechtěl na Draca tlačit ohledně sexu, ale už dlouho se ani nemazlili, možná aspoň tam mohli jejich vztah vrátit. Snad až vyřeší tuhle situaci, až opadne stres, až si oba zvyknou ve škole na nové tempo a nové předměty. Snad nepřijde nic dalšího a budou se moci aspoň na chvíli věnovat jen sobě. Možná pak Harry bude schopný dát Dracovi nějaké kvalitní šťastné vzpomínky.

Vstupní dveře do domu se před Dracem samovolně pozvolna otevřely. Plavovlasý mladík prošel opatrně dál, svou novou narůžovělou hůlku měl připravenou, za dveřmi se zastavil a počkal na Nebelvíry až jej dojdou. Ron při pohledu do haly lehce zezelenal. Tahle situace mu tak moc připomínala chvíli, kdy s Harrym odvážně šli Zmijozela zachránit, jen aby zjistili, že záchranu nepotřebuje. Tu událost si nerad připomínal, zvláště proto, že to byl ten výrazný okamžik, kdy se zcela rozhodl stát temným čarodějem. Smrtící kletba by těžko někoho dál nechala na pochybách.

Ale zmrzačené rozkládající se tělo Domácího skřítka mu tolik připomínalo umučené tělo Acera Parkinsona.

„Draco?" Harry vešel za Ronem, snažil se vyhnout pohledu na mrtvolku před sebou. O mrtvém skřítkovi věděl, o obou. Zdálo se, že Dracův druhý skřítek stihl tělo první mrtvoly odstranit. A pak se stalo co? Otevřel dveře, které neměl?

Plavovlasý mladík ukázal směrem dál do domu. V sídle panovalo šero a ani jeden z chlapců se neměl k tomu, aby svou hůlku místo k obraně před čímkoliv, co se náhle může vynořit, použil o osvětlení. Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než si jeho oči na šero přivykly. Konečně spatřil dveře na polo visící na pantech. Zdálo se, že je něco vyrazilo zevnitř. Potter popošel blíž. Na dveřích bylo z vnitřních strany mnoho hlubokých škrábanců, děr.

„Lumos." Špička hůlky se rozzářila, osvětlila vylomené dveře. Harry spatřil něco, co mu až podezřele připomínalo, ne to, určitě viděl špatně. Popošel až ke dveřím. Ve dřevě dveří byl nad úrovní jeho očích zapíchnutý jakýsi předmět. Harry jej zamračeně vytáhl ze dřeva, chvíli s ním musel lomcovat, nešlo to snadno. O chvilku v prstech dřímal vylomený dráp. Na jednom konci byl kousek tkáně a krve na druhém špička. Velice ostrá špička, jak se Potter přesvědčil.

„Draco..." Harry k němu dráp natáhl. Pokud to byl dráp z tvora, ve kterého proměnil Narcissu, nebyla to Zombie ani Inferi a rozhodně to nemělo nic společného s Kostlivcem. Kámen Lady Blackovou nevzkřísil do polomrtvé položivé nemyslící bytosti. Musel z ní udělat něco jiného. Na základně drápu Harry začínal mít zlověstnou předtuchu toho, co by to mohlo být.

„Víš co to je?" Ron přistoupil blíž a se zájmem si dráp prohlížel. Při hodinách Péče o kouzelné tvory nedával příliš pozor, ale upřímně pochyboval, že něco takového tam probírali. Zvláštní, jak to, že Harry měl představu o tom, čemu mohou čelit a oni dva čistokrevní ne?

„Striga."

„Co? Ne, viděl jsem jí, to! A ne, není to striga," zamračil se Draco.

„Nemyslím vaše striga," pousmál se Harry. „Je to mudlovský název."

„Cože?"

„Je to něco jako... Upír. Druh upíra. Ne, myslím, že tomu říkají Albánský upír," zamyšleně. „Ale pochybuji, že se přeměnila v strigu, spíš v nějakou směs, nebo něco vzhledově tomu podobného,"

„Dobře a jak se tahle mudlovská striga zničí?" zajímal se Ron.

„To pro nás nemá význam," zamračil se Harry. „Nemyslím, že Narcissa je opravdu striga, ale vzhledem možná, trochu." Najednou si tím nebyl ak jistý. Ale ten dráp, tak moc mu to stvoření připomněl.

„Důležitější otázkou je, kde je teď. Draco, nějaká představa?"

Plavovlasý mladík pokračil rameny. Pokud se tvor dostal ze sklepení tak mohl být kdekoliv.

Od vchodových dveří k nim dolehl zvuk, jakési vrčení. Chlapci se polekaně otočili.

„Ne, počkej," Draco sklonil hůlku.

„Draco," zamručel Harry, měl za to, že se domluvili, že tvor stvořený z Narcissina těla už není jeho matka.

„Ne! Je to Marva..." Zmijozel se sklopenou hůlkou přešel blíž k vchodovým dveřím. A opravdu za rohem dosud skryt, se objevil gepard. Gepardice přesněji.

„To je Marva? Ta Marva, kterou máš z Jižní Afriky?" Harry nechápavě zíral na obrovského geparda. Nějak měl za to, že gepardice jsou menší. Ano, gepard byl štíhlý a nepochybně rychlý, ale dle vzhledu by Harry řekl, že je to spíš levhart a ještě statný dospělý samec. A ne mládě, ještě to nejmenší ze smečky. „Co si s ní udělal?" podezíravě.

„Nic," rozhořčeně. „Roste tak sama," plavovlasý mladík podrbal kočkovitou šelmu za ušima.

„Možná na ní měla vliv přítomnost temného tvora," zamyslel se Ron. Ostatní se po něm překvapeně ohlédli. „Nemyslím si, že to tak funguje," zamračil se Harry. „Spíš to ze začátku nebyl gepard. Věděl si to? Je to magický tvor?" Zlobil se, jestli mu Draco celou dobu tvrdil, že si přivezl obyčejného geparda a pak zjistí, že to je naprosto jiný a třeba daleko nebezpečnější tvor, tak bude nejspíš hodně rozhořčený.

Gepard opět zavrčel, přikrčil se k zemi, očima hleděl kamsi za chlapce, ke schodišti a výše.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Upřímně si nemyslím, že vztah Harryho a Draca je zatím moc šťastný, rozhodně ne na to, aby temnému čaroději pomohl vykouzlit Patrona. Harrymu by vzpomínka na nějaké jejich společné události k vykouzlení pomohla, je to světlý kouzelník a světlé kouzlo k němu přijde přirozeně. Navíc je v jejich vztahu jistější. Draco stále váhá zda s ním Potter není jen proto, že si jsou souzeni... ;-)

Děkuji za komentáře a za kudos. Snad se povídka líbí i těm, kteří jen čtou, upřímně doufám, že se vyjádříte aspoň v okamžiku, až povídka jednou skončí.


	128. Chapter 128

„Jdi!" Draco popostrčil vrčícího geparda za sebe, hůlku měl připravenou před sebou.

„Možná bychom měli nechat kočku, aby si s tím poradila," nadhodil Ron, spolu s Harrym couval od schodů směrem k Dracovi, oba měli napražené hůlky.

„V žádným případě!" rozhodně. Plavovlasý mladík vystrčil Marvu ze dveří a prudce je zabouchl. Gepard na druhé straně několikrát zlostně zaškrábal na dveře, bylo slyšet ráno, jak na ně skočil ve snaze dostat se dál a chránit svého pána. Draco byl však přesvědčený o tom, že venku bude šelmě lépe, bude v bezpečí. Tři kouzelníci si s tvorem snad poradí a kdyby ne... No, snad se Marvy někdo ujme. Nejspíš Severus, kterému ve své závěti všechno odkázal. Což se lektvarista snad nedozví dříve než v době, kdyby Draco opravdu zemřel. Snape by nepochybně zuřil, kdyby zjistil, že Draco ve svém věku má napsanou závěť. Ale od okamžiku, kdy se kolem Draca začali objevovat Nebelvíři šel jeho život o mnoho nebezpečnějším směrem. Jistě, za tuto konkrétní situaci si mohl sám, ale nebýt Nebelvírů, ani by jej nenapadlo Kámen použít. Pravděpodobně...

Vrčení geparda bylo zlověstné, ale nebylo to nic oproti tomu, co se ozvalo z parta, vysoko nad chlapci.

„Draco..." začal opatrně Harry. „Možná bychom měli-"

„Ne! Musíme s tím něco udělat. Nemůžu tady mít- To! Cokoliv to je!" Draco byl rozlobený, ale zároveň se mu ruka třásla děsem. Tvora, ve kterého se jeho matka proměnila, viděl jen na okamžik, ve chvíli, kdy stvoření po zrodu nemělo tolik sil a spolu s prvním Domácím skřítkem jej uvěznil ve sklepení. Až se sám divil, jak v té chvíli reagoval pohotově. No, nejspíš ne tak pohotově, když za to Skřítek i tak zaplatil životem.

Na schody dopadlo něco těžkého.

„Merline!" Ron uskočil stranou akorát v okamžiku, kdy kolem něj proletěla skříň.

Zavrčení nesoucí se potemnělým domem donutilo Harryho, aby se otřásl. Po schodech pomalým krokem kráčela temná bytost. Každý krok by doprovázen hlasitým klepnutím drápu o zábradlí.

„Není to matka, není to matka..." tiše si šeptal Draco. Rozumově věděl, že tvor už dávno není jeho matkou, ale... Tak doufal, že by se mu to mohlo podařit a že by jí mohl přivést zpátky a začít jejich společný vztah budovat od začátku, bez Luciusova vlivu.

Ron s Harrym si vyměnili pohledy. Harry se cítil zvlášť špatně, tohle měl předvídat. Navíc když po smrti Narcissy nereagoval prakticky nijak, měl předvídat, že se něco takhle extrémního může stát. Jenže... Harry stále doufal, že kdyby Draco potřeboval pomoc, kdyby toho na něj psychicky bylo moc, že by za ním přišel, že by si řekl, že... Stále si nějak nedokázal zvyknout na to, že Zmijozelové přemýšlí jinak.

Tvor sestoupil do míst, kde na něj bylo lépe vidět. Chlapci si tak jasně mohli prohlédnout drahé pomalu se rozpadající šaty, nepochybně ty, které na sobě Narcissa měla v den pohřbu. Tvor měl šedavou svraštělou kůži, kolem krku se mu pohupoval jemný zlatý řetízek s perletí. Dlouhé, kdysi tak vznešeně vypadající prsty, byly zakončeny ostrými drápy, nic jiného na tvorovy tolik nepřipomínalo zvíře, jako právě ony.

Stvoření mělo na hlavě jen pár chomáčků poslední bílých vlasů, scvrklé rty mělo pevně sevřené, tkáně nosu a uší se téměř rozpadla, tváře se propadly dovnitř a společně s šedou kůží obličej velmi připomínal Mozkomora. Ale oči, oči byly zrádné. Jestli celé tělo, i aura kolem něj, hovořilo o nebezpečí, o temnotě tvora. Pak oči mluvily o lidskosti. O posledním záchvěvu toho, co kdysi bývalo Narcissou Malfoyovou. Bledé modré oči byly tak lidské, tak známé. Harry se vůbec nedivil, že Draco tolik váhal s tím, aby stvoření zabili. Potter si Lady Malfoyovou pamatoval, vždycky byla krásná, vznešená, s velkou dávkou nadřazenosti, chladu a lhostejnosti. Draco si jí nepochybně pamatoval stejně. Nebylo divu, že její oči, které náhle vypadaly tak přívětivě, tak milujíce, jej dokázaly zviklat. Nic jiného lidského na tvorovi nebylo. Ne jeho vzezření, ne temnota, která nasakovala vzduch, ne pach, který se šířil kolem a otravoval vše jen trochu krásné. Ne magie, kterou Narcissa nikdy nemohla ovládat, ne síla, kterou stvoření mělo. Ne, to všechno bylo nadpřirozené, nelidské, nepozemské...

„Petrificus totalus!"

„Rone!" Harry se lehce pohoršeně otočil na rudovlasého mladíka. Třeba kdyby nezačali útočit, pak by je tvor nechal. Jistě, byla to naivní představa, ale Harrymu nějak vadilo být prvním kdo zaútočí. Nevadilo mu bránit se, ale útočit, to nebyl jeho styl.

Kouzlo se od tvora lehce odrazilo. Sevřené rty se lehce pootevřely, ven vyšlo další zlostné zavrčení. Porcelán na polici kousek za Ronem se roztřásl.

„Defodio."

„Frango ossa."

„Ne, počkejte!" Draco zatím jen svíral hůlku a nejistě hleděl z Nebelvírů na stvoření.

„Draco, myslím, že nemáme moc času na diskuze," zamručel Harry. Musel se sklonit, nad hlavou mu přelétl kus dveří vedoucích do sklepení. Tvor jen stál na schodišti, zdálo se, že Kámen vzkříšení u něj vyvinul nějakou formu telekineze. Kouzla, které proti němu chlapci poslali se rozplynula buď těsně před tvorem, nebo do něj neškodně udeřila.

„Fien-"

„Ne!" Draco se vrhl vpřed a srazil Rona k zemi. „Zbláznil ses, zničíš celý dům!"

Harryho tohle vyrušení přišlo draho. Nesoustředil se na stvoření, ale na zápasící dvojici mladíků. V příštím okamžiku se ocitl prudce přiražený na zdi, jen špičky nohou se mu dotýkaly země. Pod krkem jej držela jediná ruka temného tvora. Bledě modré oči na něj hleděly, téměř se zdálo, že svých činů litují. Jak rozdílné oproti výrazů očí byly drápy ostře se zarývající do Harryho krku. Potter zalapal po dechu, kterého se mu začalo nedostávat. Cítil pramínky krve, kterak mu stékají po krku na hrudník. Zachrčel.

„Ne! Avada Kedavra!" Draco pustil Rona a vrhl se směrem k tvorovi. Obava o partnera zcela přehlušila rozporuplné pocity z tvora.

Zelený paprsek tvora zasáhl, ne neškodně, jako jiné kouzla. Stvoření bolestně zaúpělo, pustilo Harryho. Potter dopadl na zem, rukama si sevřel krk, vzduch se pomalu a bolestivě vracel do plic. Škrábance od drápů přestávaly krvácet.

Stvoření svou pozornost obrátilo k Dracovi. Zem pod plavovlasým mladíkem se otřásla. Pak než kdokoliv stihl reagovat se podlaha propadla. Draco se zmizel v hlubinách. Ron, který byl příliš blízko s výkřikem spadl do díry, ale rukou se stihl chytit jedné z ulomených parket. Visel za ruku, v druhé pevně svíral hůlku.

„Draco..." Harry nemohl křičet, krk jej bolestivě pálil.

Plavovlasý mladík hluboko pod Ronem zaúpěl. Potter si oddechl, aspoň že žil. Harry se rozhlédl kolem po své hůlce. Vypadal mu z ruky někdy ve chvíli, kdy jej tvor přirazil ke stěně, nebo možná až potom, kdy se víc zajímal o stav svého hrdla, než o magický předmět.

Tvor byl stále ještě zaujatý ostatními, nepochybně Ronem, který na tvora vypálil několik bodavých kleteb.

„Exitus maxima!" Harry konečně našel hůlku, jeho hlas byl ochraptělá, ale kouzlo bylo silné. Tvor s dalším bolestivým řevem vyrazil po schodišti nahoru, pryč od nich.

Potter přispěchal k díře v podlaze. Vytáhl Rona, který si hned začal mnou pohmožděnou ruku. Přeci jen nebyl zrovna lehký a držet celou váhu na jedné ruce není nic snadného.

„Draco?" Harry se naklonil nad dírou. Podlaha se otevřela do suterénu, naštěstí. Kdyby pod podlahou pokračoval rovnou sklep. Plavovlasý mladík by skončil o mnoho hůře. Takhle spadl jen pár metrů, i když to i tak byl nepochybně bolestivý pád.

„Draco? Slyšíš mě?"

„Jo..." zasténání.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, museli Draca nějak dostat nahoru.

„Možná bysme s ním neměli hýbat," nadhodil Ron, klečel vedle Harryho a zíral dolů.

„To je sice pěkný, ale my se odsud musíme dostat," zamračil se Potter. Věděl, že Draco může být zle zraněný, ale léčitelství si umělo poradit s mnohým, se zraněním, po kterém by mudlové byli odkázání na vozíky, nebo upoutání po zbytek života na lůžku. Museli to proto riskovat. Tvor se mohl kdykoliv vrátit. Ani jeden z nich nebyl ve stavu, kdy se mu mohli podruhé postavit.

„Rone, musíš slézt dolů."

„Cože?"

„Musíš mu pomoc, sám se nahoru nedostane." Harry mávl hůlkou a přeměnil několik rozbitých váz v pevné provazy.

„Nemůžeš ho prostě levitovat?"

„Ze zdola?" Harry se zamračil. Nic takového nikdy nezkoušel. Nikdy nelevitoval člověka. Kdo ví jak by to dopadlo. Draco mu klidně v polovině cesty vzhůru mohl spadnout. To ne.

Ron na něj ještě chvíli zamračeně zíral. Fyzicky na tom byl lépe než Harry, i s pohmožděnou rukou. Přesto se mu tenhle plán nezamlouval. Co když se tvor vrátí, co když Harryho zraní a oni dva zůstanou uvězněni tam dole.

„Musí tam vést nějaký vchod," nadhodil.

„Jistě, tam." Harry mávl rukou ke dveřím, které nyní byly zasypané popadaným nábytkem. Potter měl navíc dojem, že během útoku tvora tam slyšel padat kameny, chodba se klidně mohla zhroutit. Nebo taky ne. Ale zjišťováním by mohli zbytečně ztrácet čas.

Draco se mezitím dole posadil, celé tělo ho bolelo, ale nebylo to nic v porovnáním s tím, jak intenzivně ho bolela levá noha. Až nyní, když seděl a otřel si z očí pramínek krve si nohu mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Zaúpěl, když patřil krev a hlavně bouli a kousek pod ní kousky tkáně a... Kost v noze se zlomila a prorazila si cestu skrz svaly ven z nohy.

Draco odvrátil zrak, snažil se zhluboka dýchat, rozdýchat bolest a hlavně pocit na zvracení, který se dostavil jak z pohledu na nohu, tak z bolesti.

Skoro si ani nevšiml, kdy vedle něj dopadl Ron. Rudovlasý mladík měl kolem sebe obvázaný provaz, druhý konec byl přivázaný nahoře k jednomu ze sloupů zábradlí a jištěný Harrym.

„Hej, jsi v poř- Oh, fuj." Ron se znechuceně zadíval na Dracovu nohu. „Harry?! Docela by se hodilo nějaké léčitelské kouzlo."

„Co?" Potter nahlédl do díry. „Je zraněný? Hodně? Dostaneš ho nahoru?"

Draco chtěl namítnout, že ho slyší, že je tady a může mluvit sám za sebe. Z úst mu vyšlo jen další zasténání.

„Dobře, dobře. No, možná bych mohl nohu znehybnit," Ron znejistěl. Opatrně mávl hůlkou nad Dracovou nohou. Plavovlasý mladík vykřikl bolestí. Na okamžik se zdálo, že omdlel.

„Draco?" Ron se k němu sklonil. Lehce mu zatřásl rameny.

„Hm..."

„Žiješ, dobře," rudovlasý mladík si oddechl. „Zvládneš se postavit?"

Trvalo to delší dobu, než bylo Harrymu milé. Cesta nahoru oběma chlapcům trvala dlouho. Neobešlo se to bez Dracova velice sprostého nadávání a bolestného úpění.

Konečně byli oba nahoře. Harry se neudržel a Draca pevně objal. Za to si vyloužil další bolestivý sten.

„Merline, Draco..."

„Myslel jsem, že spěcháme," zamručel Ron.

„Jo, jasně. Jdeme," rozhodl Harry, pevně objal Draca, který na jednu nohu nemohl došlápnout.

„Ale co..?"

„Draco, myslím, že právě teď nejsme schopni s tím cokoliv udělat," povzdechl si Potter. Očividně přišli špatně připraveni, nebo spíš nepřipraveni. Vykročili k východu.

-HPT-

„Co se sakra stalo?!" Black se Snapeem stáli v ošetřovně nad Dracovou postelí. Harry i Ron byli už ošetřeni a madame Pomfreyová uznala, že není nutné, aby na ošetřovně strávili noc. Plavovlasý mladík byl jiný případ a k jeho nemalé zlosti zde musel minimálně pár dní zůstat. Jediným pozitivním na tom byl fakt, že postel vedle Draca zabrala gepardice hlasitě dávajíce najevo svou nelibost, když se jí lékouzelnice pokusila z ošetřovny vystrnadit.

Nyní už byla téměř noc. Ron hned po ošetření odešel do Nebelvírské věže, nepochybně napsat Krumovi a dát mu vědět o všem, co se stalo. Harry tak seděl na Dracově posteli a čelil dvojici rozlobených kmotrů. Madame Pomfreyová už dávno odešla, na ošetřovně byl jediný pacient, Draco, a vzhledem k přítomnosti profesorů její další účast nebyla nutná. Dracova noha byla ošetřena, ale opravená kost se musela ještě zacelit, Draco tak musel zůstat v posteli a nohu nezatěžovat.

„No, my jsme..." Harry si povzdechl. Teď už taky věděl, že nebyl nejlepší nápad, aby do Zmijozelova sídla šli sami a pokoušeli se situaci řešit. Ale... Přeci jen už nebyli dětmi a tolik věcí zvládli sami a všechno bylo v pořádku. Nebyl důvod, aby si mysleli, že nyní to bude jinak.

Potter pohlédl na Draca. Netušil, jestli to jenom dělá, ale zdálo se, že je v hlubokém spánku. Harry si opět povzdechl, stočil zrak k zemi, nechtěl vidět výraz ani jednoho tmavovlasého muže až jim řekne, co se stalo. Jal se do vysvětlování.


	129. Chapter 129

Draco s Harrym seděli s obývacím pokoji Snapeových soukromých komnat. Seděli v trochu netrpělivém očekávání. Čekali na návrat Siriuse s jeho věčně zamračeného manžela. Ještě v době, kdy byl Draco na ošetřovně se Snape s Blackem rozhodli, že o problém ve Zmijozel Manor se postarají oni a nejlépe sami. Samozřejmě na přístup potřebovali Dracovo povolení, protože Manor v Norkfolku bylo stále tajné a volně nepřístupné. Plavovlasý mladík nejdřív trval na tom, že půjde s nimi, ale argumenty dospělých kouzelníků jej nakonec přesvědčily. Nebo to možná byla přítomnost gepardice, která Draca od příjezdu do Bradavic nespustila z očí.

„Takže?" začal Harry po dlouhé chvíli hustého ticha.

„Co?"

„Už si zjistil, co je zač?" kývl k šelmě.

Draco jen pokrčil rameny. Dle něj to nebylo až tak důležité. Marva byla krásnou kočkou, jeho krásnou věrnou kočkou. Nebylo potřeba, aby zkoumal její případné jiné stránky. Ještě by mohl zjistit, že jde třeba o nějaké vzácné zvíře a mohlo by se to roznést a pak by to pro Marvu v Anglii už nemuselo být bezpečné.

„Nezajímá tě to?" naléhal Harry. On zvědavý byl. Hlavně téma kočkovité šelmy mohlo jeho myšleny odvést od závažnějších otázek.

„Ne," stroze. Jistěže zajímalo, ale raději bude i sám sebe přesvědčovat, že ne.

„Zůstane ve škole?" Harry geparda zamračeně sledoval. Z nějakého důvodu se zdálo, že jej kočka nemá moc ráda.

„Ne," povzdychnutí. „Ptal jsem se Brumbála a je silně proti. Takže až bude sídlo bezpečné, tak se vrátí tam." Dracovi se tahle varianta očividně moc nezamlouvala, ale těžko si mohl ve škole nechat neschválené zvíře. Navíc by zbytečně budil pozornost.

„Oh," Harryho nenapadlo, že by ředitel mohl být proti, většinou se k takovým věcem stavil s bodrým úsměvem a porozuměním. Harryho napadlo, že vlastně s Brumbálem už dlouho nemluvil, ne jako dřív. Bylo možné, že se na něj ředitel stále hněvá? On sám už starému muži odpustil, chápal, že všechno dělal za nějakým účelem, o kterém si myslel, že je tou správnou cestou k míru a bezpečí většiny lidí. Kdo ví jak na tom Brumbál teď byl, když jeho dávný milenec uprchl muselo se mu vrátit mnoho bolestivých vzpomínek. Ještě bolestivější nejspíš musel být fakt, že Grindelwald vypadal jako před těmi mnoha lety, kdy se do sebe ti dva zamilovali.

Grindelwald byl tématem, které Harryho trápilo, ale ne tolik, jak by nejspíš mělo. Na základě diskuzí s Dracem se rozhodl to neřešit. Nechat na jiných, kompetentních, aby to vyřešili za ně. Jistě, oni byli zodpovědní, ale to přeci neznamenalo, že to musí opravit. Ne, na to zde bylo dost jiných. Koneckonců Bystrozoři a jiný strážci zákona byli placení za to, že kouzelníky jako je Grindelwald chytali, tak co...

Další věcí, kterou měl Harry stále na mysli byl Regulus. Skvělý Regulus, který nejspíš přežil až do dnešních dní. Ne snad, že by tomu Harry nevěřil. Nejspíš byl jedinou osobou, která Regulovi a jeho schopnosti přežít opravdu věřila. I když jistá pochybnost tam byla... V mysli měl ten divný pocit. Ten který se na okamžik během loňského roku ztratil a byl nahrazen pocitem celistvosti. Nyní tam nebyl. Jistě, on a Draco měli ve vztahu své problémy, ale spíš to Harry dával za vinu právě tomu pocitu, který i Draco musel mít. Něco bylo špatně na straně druhého páru. Stalo se něco s Regulem a Jackem? Nebyl snad Jack takový, jakého si ho mladý Black vysnil? Už to bylo mnoho let, Regulus dospěl a jistě zjistil, že ne každý je takový, jaký se může zdát.

A pak tu byl Draco. Draco Harryho trápil velmi. Trápilo ho, že nevěděl o Narcisse, že ho ani nenapadlo, že by Draco ztrátu matky mohl řešit tak drastickým způsobem.

Koutkem oka se na plavovlasého mladíka zadíval. Draco vypadal lehce nezdravě, ale za to jistě mohla celá věc kolem Kamene Vzkříšení. Nevypadal tak pohuble, jako obvykle, nejspíš o sebe v tomhle směru začal trochu dbát. Nebo možná školní Domácí skřítkové začali připravovat stravu, která víc odpovídala standardům temných kouzelníků.

Taky se zdálo, že si musel někdy najít chvíli na použití Krvavé magie. Harry si všiml nového zářezu na Dracově paži, sice tak vysoko, že to běžně bylo jen těžko možné zahlédnout, ale Potter si své oči už tak vytrénoval, že si navykly hledat na bledém těle nová zranění a jizvy. Zelenookého mladíka trápilo, že mu Draco s Krvavou magií stále nedůvěřuje, jistě nedivil se tomu, ale vadilo mu to. Snad časem, až přejdou tyhle nepohodlné školní dny, až budou jen spolu, bez spolužáků, bez lidí s předsudky, snad pak Draco uvidí, že mu může víc věřit.

„Chtěl bych zkusit Nitrobranu," napadlo Harryho.

„Cože" zmateně. Draco byl ponořen ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Víš, pořádně se naučit Nitrobranu a Nitrozpyt, ale hlavně jsem myslel, že třeba... Kdybychom to trénovali spolu, mohli bychom se víc poznat bez toho, abychom se nějak trapěn museli svěřovat," vysvětloval Harryho.

„Chceš se mi probírat vzpomínkama?" zamračeně.

„Ne, ne probírat. Ale já bych ti mohl nějakou pro mě třeba nepříjemnou ukázat a ty zase mě. Mohli bychom být k sobě víc důvěrní. Vím, že někdo," nechtěl přímo říct, že Draco, „má problémy se svěřovat, ale tohle by mohla být jistá varianta."

„No... Budu o tom přemýšlet."

Potter si povzdychl, asi to nebyl nejlepší nápad.

Gepardice náhle zavrčela, otočila se čelem ke krbu, který se vzápětí rozduněl, objevil se zelený plamen a ven vyšel Snape následován Blackem.

„Nemuseli jste tady čekat," zamračil se na ně lekvarista. On i Black nebyli v nejlepším stavu. Na Blackovi doutnal hábit, měl tržnou ranku nad obočím, ne velkou, ale poměrně silně krvácející. Snape se podezřele opatrně choval k pravé ruce, možná jí měl jen naraženou, Harry upřímně doufal, že ne zlomenou. Ne snad, že by Harrymu najednou začalo záležet na Snapeově zdravý, ale měl s ním příští den dvouhodinovku lektvarů a zraněný Snape se rovnalo nevrlý Snape. Navíc to byl manžel jeho kmotra, určitou starost by o něj mít měl.

I Snapeův hábit doutnal.

„Sídlo je neobyvatelné," prohlásil Black.

„Vyřešili jste to?" zajímal se Harry.

„Samozřejmě," ušklíbl se Snape. Obešel chlapce a z blízké skříně vytáhl několik lahviček s lektvary. Jeden hned odzátkoval a vypil, druhý podal Siriusovi.

„A... Je tam? Myslím, tělo..." Draco vypadal tak nejistě. Potter doufal, že kouzelníci po sobě nezanechal mrtvé tělo kdysi Dracovy matky. Netušil, jak by se Zmijozel podruhé s něčím takovým vypořádal.

„Ne, ale jak řekl Sirius, v sídle se teď nedá žít. Musíš ho nechat opravit a znovu postavit magické bariéry."

Draco si povzdechl. „Dobře, dobře, to nebude problém," v duchu už přepočítával peníze, ne jen za stavbu, ale hlavně za diskrétnost. Mnoho magických stavebních firem mělo smlouvy, které je zavazovaly k mlčení, ale bylo to samozřejmě za nemalý příplatek. O to víc stály smlouvy, které dělníkům z mysli práci přímo vymazali. Pochopitelně s tím byli srozumění a dostali patřičně zaplaceno.

„Měl by ses vrátit na vyučování," Sirius se stavil na gauč. Rukou pokynul Harrymu, že ho tady víc není třeba.

„Ano, Pottere, vraťte se do školy," přidal se Snape. „A ty, pokud vím, máš být ještě v klidu v posteli," zamračil se na Draca.

-HPT-

Byla hluboká noc. Harry s Dracem společně leželi na posteli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Plavovlasý mladík po náročném týdnu konečně trochu nerušeně spal. K Harrymu však spánek nějak ne a ne přijít. Nebyl přetažený, ne fyzicky. Jen hlavou se mu honilo tolik myšlenek. Přes den se s Dracem domluvili, že opět zkusí kouzlo Patronus. Zmijozel z toho sice nebyl moc nadšený, ale Harry trochu apeloval na to, že by to měl aspoň zkusit, udělat něco pro své dobro, zvláště, když vzal v potaz poslední události.

Že to opět celé dopadlo katastrofou nebyla jen Dracova vina. Aspoň Harrymu nyní plavovlasý mladík nepráskl dveřmi a pak nenásledoval týden ticha. Ne, to se nestalo, ale téměř to Harry mohl brát za lepší variantu. Po dnešní zkoušce Patrona měl Draco obzvláště depresivní a melancholickou náladu.

Od minula si Harry kouzlo Patronus nastudoval. Ne jen praxi, ale hlavně teorii, věci, které mu Lupin při jeho výuce nějak opomněl říct. Nebo spíš Lupin předpokládal, že je Harry světlý kouzelník a ty složitosti kolem vědět nepotřebuje. Harry věděl, že temní kouzelníci, ale spíš hlavně zmijozelové přemýšlí jinak. Jinak berou různé vzpomínky a pak třeba vzpomínka, kterou on by považoval za šťastnou je oním štěstím tolik nenaplňuje. Patron pro tmavé kouzelníky určitě nebyl nemožný. Snape patrona ovládal, jak Harry po rozhovoru se Siriusem na toho téma zjistil, stejně tak Remus.

Buď jak buď Harry se rozhodl Draca do dalšího zkoušení kouzla nutit. Nyní, v potemnělé Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby se rozhodl pro zatím celé téma kolem Dracových ne moc šťastných vzpomínek a kouzla Patronus, nechat být. Možná za ním za čas přijde Draco sám a bude v učení chtít pokračovat. Nebo se kouzlo naučí někde jinde. Třeba s někým, kdo nebude jeho partner se mu bude takové kouzlo učit snadněji.

Když v duchu tuhle záležitost odškrtl jako splněnou a pro teď dál neřešící, cítil se Harry o něco lépe. Upřímně doufal, že ho letos čeká klidný školní rok a snad se budou moci s Dracem konečně věnovat sobě. Jistě, stále nad nimi visela hrozba Voldemorta a jeho smrtijedů, stále se někde ve vesmíru nezadržitelně přibližovala horda nebezpečných nepřátel. Ale třeba jen pro teď, pro jeden rok, pár měsíců školní docházky, mohl být klid.

-HPT-

Týden října utekl v duchu klidných dní. Harry se spolužáky si pomalu navykl na nové vyučovací hodiny. Všechno se zdálo být tak klidné. Možná až příliš klidné. Snad kdyby Harry byl trochu víc obeznámen s různými věcmi a událostmi, řekl by, že to ticho bylo oním pověstným tichem před bouří.

Byla to středa, dne před dvouhodinovkou lektvarů, kdy Harry zjistil, že mu v přísadách, které bude druhý den potřebovat, chybí jedna důležití a poměrně vzácná složka. Možná nemyslel úplně jasně, jak si jinak vysvětlit, že se ocitl v Snapeových soukromých komorách vedle lektvarové laboratoře, ukryt pod rouškou začínajícího večera a pod Neviditelným pláštěm.

Jen okamžik po té, co vkročil dovnitř, se dveře opět otevřely a vkráčel Snape následován Blackem. Harry měl co dělat, aby se nenápadně pod pláštěm přikrčil v rohu místnosti. Věděl, že ho nemohou vidět, ale Snape měl nějaký šestý smysl a věděl, kdy je někdo v místnosti, nebo je něco jinak, než má být. Potter si už v duchu nadával, měl o složku požádat kmotra, jistě by manželovi nějakou nenápadně vzal. Snape by mu jí nepůjčil, to bylo víc než jasné, zvláště po tom, jak minulý týden uděloval tresty za stejné nedostatky i ve své vlastní koleji. Zdálo se, že o šestého ročníku Snape přestává hledět na to z jaké je kdo koleje, ale na to, co opravdu umí.

„Jsi si jistý, že je ta informace správná?" naléhal na manžela Black, zdálo se, že volně pokračuje v rozhovoru, který vedli než vešli do pokoje. Lektvarista se zamračeně rozhlédl po místnosti, Harry se pohledem ujistil, že je zcela zakryt pláštěm.

„Pochopitelně, Lysander si tím byl jistý."

„Co budeme dělat? Neřekneme to Brumbálovi?"

Snape se zamračil, „Brumbál už určitě ví, že Voldemort dříve či později půjde po Věštbě, která se týká jeho a Pottera. A praedictio mortalitas je hned vedle. Pokud ředitel zabezpečí jednu, zabezpečí tím i druhou."

„A když ne?"

„Když ne, no, nemyslím, že plné znění věštby o něm a Potterovi by pro stav války něco změnilo."

„To vím, ale co ta druhá?" zamračil se Black.

„Netuším," upřímně. „Měl jsem za to, že Voldemort o Věštbě smrti ví, ale je klidně možné, že nikdy nezjistil plné znění. Molo by mu to k něčemu být, ale i nemuselo. Netuším, co by s tím mohl dělat. Ale určitě nic pěkného."

„Ředitel by to měl vědět," naléhal Sirius.

„Řekl jsem mu všechno, co mi kdy Lysander řekl, ale nikdy s tou informací nic neudělal," rozlobeně.

„Tohle je jiné."

„Protože se to týká Pottera?"

„Protože se to týká světa!"

„Brumbál s tím stejně nestihne nic udělat, pokud je ta informace správná, Pán zla na ministerstvo zaútočí dnes v noci."

„Nemůžeme jenom tak sedět a nic nedělat!" zlobil se Sirius.

„Měl by ses naučit, kdy můžeš něco udělat a kdy je to hloupé hazardování," zamračil se Snape, vzal něco z psacího stolu a zamířil k východu „Pokud ministerstvo padne, nebude to naší vinou."

„Sev-"

„Ne!" rozhodně.

Harry ještě chvíli poslouchal vzdalující se kroky dvojice. V duchu uvažoval. Voldemort plánoval útok na Ministerstvo kouzel a ač to druhá strana věděla, nikdo s tím nehodlal nic dělat? Proč ne? Měl by něco dělat on?

-HPT-

 **Pozn.** : Ještě musím znova projet epizody Torchwood, ale jistě vím, že už bude po Cyberwoman, možná i po první řadě. Ale zase bych nechtěla, aby bylo po Roku, který nikdy nebyl (to je z Doctora Who, ale navazuje to s Torchwood na sebe).Zajímalo by mě, jestli někdo z čtenářů Torchwood viděl, nakolik bych se měla držet canonu..?

Budu se snažit nyní v povídce nenaházet události jednu za druhou, ale trochu setrvat v tempu, ale i tak posunout děj dál.

Děkuji Miki za upozornění na Severusův pochybný stav v kapitole. Není tím myšleno, že je Snape tmavý kouzelník, ale že je zmijozel. Až teď mi došlo, po přečtení, že to vyznělo jinak. Takže Severus v povídce je pochopitelně světlý kouzelník ;-)


	130. Chapter 130

**Pozn**.: Povídka má ještě mnoho kapitol, ale měla už by jet rychleji, děj se posunovat vpřed a vpřed. Každopádně mám velký počet námětů na jiné povídky. Hodně mě poslední roky baví číst crossover, takže další povídka nejspíš taky bude na toto téma, v jiných světech, od HP si pak budu potřebovat na chvilku odpočinout. Navíc bude příjemné psát pro jednou o dospělých lidech a mé věkové kategorii :-) Ale to je ještě za dlouho.

A dál, letošní září a říjen, nejspíš celkově podzim, je pro mě trochu hektičtější, mám rozpracování víc projektů a něco hoří, takže je možné, že budu přidávat pomaleji, ale snad ne.

-HPT-

Než se Harry vrátil do Nebelvírské věže měl v hlavě jasný plán. Na okamžik váhal, zda zapojit Draca, ale plavovlasý mladík byl nejspíš rád, že má chvíli klid. Navíc Voldemort byl Harryho problém, nebyl důvod do toho Draca zapojovat.

„Kam jdeš?"

Harry strnul, právě se převlékl do nenápadného cestovního pláště, k zápěstí připevnil hůlku a jal se skládat Neviditelný plášť. Ronova přítomnost jej polekala. Nečekal, že v tuhle dobu bude někdo ve věži. Spolužáci podvečerní čas využívali k soukromým aktivitám, většinou milostného charakteru.

„No, já..."

„Harry?" zamračeně.

Potter si povzdechl. Nechtěl znít jako někdo, kdo si chce hrát na hrdinu, za tím účelem to nedělal. Ale měl pocit, že něco udělat musí. Nemohl jen tak sedět a nechat Voldemorta, aby odnesl obě Věštby. Jistě, možná měl Snape pravdu a průběh války to nijak nezmění, ale prostě nemohl, nechtěl!

Neměl v plánu bránit útoku na Ministerstvo, neměl v úmyslu zapojit se do případných bojů. Jen chtěl ochránit Věštby, jen ty dvě s jeho jménem. Snad ještě víc než tu, která se týkala jeho a Voldemorta chtěl ochránit Věštbu Smrti. Nesměla se dostat do rukou Pána zla, kdo ví co by s ní udělal.

Ani si neuvědomil okamžik, když Ronovi vyložil vše, co slyšel a co se rozhodl udělat. V dalším okamžiku se rudovlasý mladík zbavil školního hábitu a stejně jako Harry se oblékl do běžných magických šatů. Potter to zamračeně sledoval. Nechtěl nikoho dalšího vystavit nebezpečí, ale pravdou bylo, že by nějakou pomoc mohl potřebovat, tak proč jí odmítat.

„Proč si neřekl Dracovi?" zajímal se Ron při opatrné cestě skrz hrad. Oba dávali pozor na to, aby je nikdo neviděl, nepotkal a zbytečně se nevyptával. Ano, ještě nebyla večerka, ale už ani nebylo povoleno opouštět hrad, natož školní pozemky. Harry s Ronem se chtěli dostat někam, kde měli zaručené soukromí a to jak na odjezd, tak na návrat. Harry v ruce svíral přenášedlo, které v létě dostal od Siriuse, napadlo jej, že Sirius možná nepočítal s tím, za jakými účely je bude používat. Nebo možná ho už tak dobře znal, že s tím počítal. Snape to určitě muselo napadnout.

„Když jsme byli v Ravenholmu," začal Harry, „bylo tam místo, kde byl Kámen, nemohli jsme tam jít oba, takže šel Draco a pak, no, spadl jsem ze střechy."

Ron se nad tou informací zamračil, jistě už se o svých letních výpravách bavili, ale dost zběžně, ani jedna strana nezacházela do zbytečných detailů. Ale klidně bylo i možné, že mu to Harry už říkal a ve směti další zážitků to jen pustil z hlavy.

„Nebyl jsem Dracovi moc platný. Vlastně celý Ravenholm závisel dost na něm a já, no... Mám prostě takový pocit, že tohle musím zase udělat já, víš," dodal Harry.

„Nechceš si připadat jako přítěž?"

„Jo, tak nějak."

„Víš, že si to o tobě nikdo nemyslí, že jo?"

„To je možný, jen... Být s Dracem je těžké, je to jako... Mám pocit, že mu musím dokazovat, že jsem dost dobrý, jen aby se jednou nevzbudil a neuvědomil si, že mu za to nestojím."

„Jsi Harry Potter, těžko by tě někdo označil jako někoho, kdo za to nestojí," ušklíbl se Ron.

„No, jo, ale on je Draco. Draco Zmijozel, nejkrásnější, nejchytřejší a určitě nejbohatší kouzelník, kterého znám. Může mít každého na koho se jen podívá, na koho si jen vzpomene. Takže je logické se trochu obávat, že třeba..."

Ron si povzdechl. Nechápal, kde se v jeho kamarádovi taková nejistota bere.

„Dobře, takže tohle musíš udělat sám."

„Správně," úsměv. Byl rád, že to Ron tak rychle pochopil a na nic se nevyptával. I když mu bylo jasné, že nějakým dotazům se později nevyhne.

Ani jeden z nich si v zápalu rozhovoru nevšiml plavovlasého mladíka, který je nechápavě sledoval zpovzdálí. Stejně tak si nevšimli, když aktivovali přenášedlo, jak se mladík s poplašeným výrazem rozběhl směrem Snapeových soukromých komnat.

-HPT-

Chlapci dopadli do hlavní haly Ministerstva kouzel. Všude kolem panovalo přítmí a možná trochu zlověstný klid.

„Asi mají už zavřeno," pokrčil rameny Ron, na Harryho pátravý pohled.

„Kde přesně jsme?"

„Atrium, osmé patro. Takže musíme k výtahům a pak... Kam?" rudovlasý mladík vykročil k blízkým výtahům.

„No... Pro Věštbu..."

„Nevíš kam?" zamračeně.

„Odbor záhad, nejspíš. Když mi Brumbál o věštbě na konci čtvrtého ročníku říkal, tak se o něm zmiňoval."

„Odbor záhad, to je logické, takže to znamená... Do devítky..." Weasley prstem jel po názvech odborů u příslušných patrech. Mříž výtahu se s nepříjemným vrzavým zvukem zavřela.

Harry věděl, že mají poslední okamžik na to, aby si celou věc rozmysleli. Upřímně doufal, že lehce vejdou dovnitř, vezmou obě věštby a zase odejdou a to aniž by si jich kdokoliv všiml a dávno předtím než se objeví Voldemort se svými poskoky.

Když se mříž opět rozestoupila, ocitli se chlapci v tmavé chodbě, kterou osvětlovalo jen několik plápolajících loučí. Chodba mířila třemi směry, jeden vlevo hned opodál končil obyčejnýma dveřma s malou cedulkou označující je jako vchod do kanceláří Unspeakables. Chodba napravo směrovala dál a lehce se stáčela za výtah, když Harry vykročil z výtahu, všiml si, že tam jsou malé schody směřující dolů. Přímo naproti výtahu byly další dveře, muselo se k nim projít kouskem neosvětlené chodby.

„No, předpokládám, že tam půjdeme?" nadhodil Ron.

„Jo," povzdych. Stále měl ten pocit, že to není jeho nejlepší nápad, ale musel něco udělat. Nemohl jen tak zůstat ve škole a ještě s vědomím toho, co se Voldemort chystá udělat.

Rozhodně prošel chodbou a otevřel dveře. Ocitli se ve velké kruhové místnosti v fascinující tmavě podlahou z tmavého mramoru. Z místnosti dál vedlo dvanáct stejných dveří, v prostoru mezi nimi studeným plamenem hořely nástěnné svíce.

„Rone, poč- No, skvělé."

Rudovlasý mladík vešel hned za ním a přibouchl dveře. Stěny kolem chlapců se ihned daly do pochybu, dveře se míhaly kolem a svíce v té rychlosti vytvářely dojem celistvého kruhového světla.

Ron na Harryho pohled jen pokrčil rameny. Těžko mohl vědět, že se to stane. A pak, jakoby na tom záleželo, když stejně netušili do jakých dveří mají jít.

Netrvalo dlouho a místnost se zastavila, Harry vykročil k nejbližším dveřím. Vzal za kliku, dveře zůstaly zavřené.

„Alohomora! Co to sakra..?" zmateně se otočil na Rona.

„Taťka nám kdysi říkal, že v Odboru záhad mají tajemství, které neznají ani Unspeakables. Dveře, které zůstanou navždy zavřené," Ron zíral na zamčené dveře. Harry se zamračil, podle něj nebylo možné, aby nějaké dveře nešly nijak otevřít. Zkusil dveře vedle. Ty se otevřely hned sotva se jich dotkl. Už při pohledu dál bylo Harrymu jasné, že to není místnost, kterou hledají. Pokud tedy zaměstnanci neukrývají Věštby a Proroctví na kvetoucí louce. Zabouchl dveře. Než se mohl rozejít k dalším, místnost se opět posunula.

„Teď já," rozhodně prohlásil Ron a otevřel dveře. „Možná, kdybys mi řekl, co přesně hledáme, tak-"

„Tohle nebude ono," Harry nahlédl Ronovi přes rameno. Dveře, které rudovlasý mladík otevřel směřovaly do velké čtvercové místnosti, až téměř ke stěnám byly rozestavěné těžké nepochybně kamenné lavice, směřovaly dolů, téměř jako v amfiteátru. Až dole, na ploše pódia stál obrovský kamenný oblouk zakrytý roztrhanou černou oponou. Něco na tom oblouku přišlo Harrymu známé, lákavé, nějak lásk-

„Harry!"

„Co?"

„Zkusíme další dveře?" zmateně.

„Jo, jasně..." omámeně. Tahle místnost byla tak zvláštní, ale ne temná a zlověstná, ale jaksi klidná, příjemná. Ne, na to teď nebyl čas. Ron měl pravdu, museli zkusit další dveře.

Harrymu se ulevilo, když otevřel další dveře a před ním se otevřel prostor s vysokým stropem a mnoha policemi po obou stranách. Místnost musela být obrovská, ale uvnitř se táhlo mnoho až ke stropu vysokých regálů, které se klikatily a vytvářely tak dojem zmatku. Harry popošel dál. Na regálech bylo jedna vedle druhé natěsnané skleněné koule. Před každou byl malý štítek, na kterém byla napsaná jména těch, o kterých Proroctví nebo Věštba byla.

Potter si vyměnil pohled a mírný úsměv s Ronem. Netrvalo to ani dlouho a našli to! Jistě, teď ještě museli najít konkrétní věštby.

-HPT-

„Co se stane, když se Věštba nebude týkat mě?" Harry s Ronem stáli vedle regálu a oba hleděli na maličkou kouli naplněnou převalující se mlhou. Našli jí až úplně vzadu, daleko ode dveří. Až by se zdálo, že to byla první Věštba, která do sálu byla dána.

Na tabulce pod koulí bylo napsané:

 **P** **raedictio mortalitas,** **Vládce Relikvie Smrti, Vládce Relikvie Smrti, Necromancer, Neumírající.**

Nic víc, nic co by ozřejmilo o kom se ve Věštbě mluví.

„Myslím, že bys to asi neměl zkoušet," i Ron znejistěl. Věštba mohla mluvit o komkoliv. Jistě, Harry měl dvě ze tří Relikvií, ale ještě nebylo jasné, jestli je jejich Vládce, jestli opravdu pro něj fungují jinak než pro ostatní.

„Mohli bysme počkat až přijde Voldemort a zvedne jí sám," nadhodil Harry. „On určitě jedním z nich není, takže..."

„Nevím jestli je ještě natolik lidský, aby mu magické ochrany na Proroctvích něco udělali," zamračil se Ron. Zahleděli se na Věštbu.

Oba nadskočili, když o mnoho regálů dál bouchly dveře.

„Někdo sem jde," šeptnutí. „Pospěš si!" Našli teprve jen jedno Proroctví pro které sem šli.

Harry vytáhl hůlku.

„Co to děláš?" Ron nejistě těkal pohledem z Harryho na Věštbu a do míst, kde tušil východ. I on už vytáhl hůlku.

Harry si povzdechl. „Myslím, že... Bude lepší, když si jí už nikdo nebude moci poslechnout."

„Co?"

„I když se nebude týkat nás, nebo Regula a Jacka, tak... Nemyslím, že další generace by jí měli být ovlivněny," rozhodně. Jen když uvážil kolik lidí se za Věštbou honilo a toužilo po lásce jiných protože věřilo, že třeba oni mohou být ti Vyvolení a mít nesmrtelnou nikdy nekončící lásku...

„Počkej, někdo tady už byl," Ron Harryho chytil za ruku. Ukázal na několik míst vedle koule, kde bylo méně prachu, než jinde. Až teď si všimli otisků prsů na zadní straně mlžné koule. Harry se zamračil. Ron měl pravdu, někdo tu byl, kdysi dávno, a Věštbu si poslechl. Musel to být jeden z Vyvolených, ale kdo? On ani Draco to nebyl a Regulus se v deníku nezmiňoval, že by navštívil Ministerstvo. Možná Jack? Ale mladý Black byl přesvědčený, že Jack je mudla a ten by se sem sám nedostal. Mohl zde Regulus být v době své anonymity?

Harry zaváhal. Měl Věštbu zničit, když někdo jiný jí slyšel?

Blížily se k nim kroky a šeptavé hlasy. Harry se rozhodl. Prozradí tak jejich pozici, ale ten kdo sem přišel už nedostane to po čem touží.

„Reducto!"

Ron nadskočil úlekem, když se koule s Věštbou rozlétla, ven vyplula mlžná postava, nedalo se poznat zda jde o muže či o ženu. Melodickým tichým hlasem pronášela slova, ale v řeči, které ani jeden z chlapců nerozuměl.

Hluk od východu zesílil. Ozval se dusot těžkých kroků, které se rychle blížily k nim.

„Pojď!" Harry chytl Rona za ruku a táhl ho druhým směrem. Za roh zašli těsně v okamžiku, kdy Harry spatřil první postavu zahalenou v černém plášti s bílou smrtijedí maskou na tváři.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Doufám, že si všichni pamatujete, že Harry o věštbě a Fénixově řádu a takových těch věcech kolem v mé povídce věděl už na konci .

Unspeakables nechávám anglicky, protože opravdu netuším jak to přeložit jedním slovem a nelíbí se mi české „Ti o kterých se nemluví".


	131. Chapter 131

Harry s Ronem se krčili v uličce těsně vedle té ve které byli smrtijedi. Snažili se být naprosto potichu a doufali, že ještě třeba mají šanci se z budovy Ministerstva kouzel dostat bez zbytečných komplikací, nepozorovaně, v klidu, bez boje.

„Kdo to byl?" zamručel skoro těsně vedle Harryho jeden ze smrtijedů. Potter se víc přikrčil. Hlasy temných kouzelníků slyšeli tak jasně, že bylo až podezřelé, že si jich zatím nikdo nevšiml. Jistě, byli mezi nimi regály plné mlžných koulí, navíc v místnosti nebylo dobré osvětlení. I tak Harry v duchu děkoval štěstěně, že je zatím ušetřila.

„Unspeakables?" nadhodil jiný hlas.

„To těžko, Thicknesse sliboval, že tady nikdo z nich nebude," zavrčel jiný.

„Fénixův řád?"

„Pracuju s idiotama," vztekle se ozval další ze Smrtijedů. Harry strnul, poznal ten hlas. Lucius Malfoy. „Jistěže to nebyl nikdo z ministerstva ani žádný z Brumbálových patolízalů. Vidíte snad, že by na vás někdo útočil?"

„No-"

„NE! Je to někdo jiný..." Harry téměř mohl cítit Malfoyovy oči, kterak zkoumavě putují po komnatě a mezi regály.

„Pane, Věštba je zničená," ozval se opatrně smrtijed.

„To vidím, Sommersi. Najděte je!"

„Ale-"

„Je mi jedno kdo to byl. Najděte a zabijte je!"

„Luciusi," ozval se další hlas, jeho nositel očividně z plavovlasého kouzelníka neměl takový strach jako ostatní. „Máme být nenápadní dokud nezačne hlavní útok."

„Nezajímá mě, co říkal nějaký-"

„Luciusi," lehce varovně.

„Najít, zabít!" rozhodně. Na ta slova se nejspíš Malfoy sám rozhodl najít viníka zničené Věštby. Regál několik metrů za chlapci vybuchl a kolem se rozsypalo sklo z rozbitých Proroctví.

„Harry..." Ron do Pottera šťouchl.

„Jdeme..." zelenooký se v polokleku urychleně vydal vpřed.

Za nimi a kolem vybuchovaly další regály, jak se Malfoy se Smrtijedy snažil najít vetřelce. Přes mlhu, která se z rozbitých koulí linula se v místnosti přestávalo dát dýchat, i viditelnost se značně zhoršila a Harry byl opravdu vděčný za dveře, která se předním zničehonic objevily.

„Tam!" některý z následovníků Temného pána si jich musel všimnou. Harry vzal za kliku, rozrazil dveře, jednou rukou vystrčil Rona z místnosti, ve spěchu ještě směrem k smrtijedům poslal několik bodavých kleteb. Pak dveře přirazil.

„Počkej," Ron jej zastavil, sledem rychlých latinských slov dveře zamkl. „To mě naučil Viktor," slabý úsměv.

„Snad je to zdrží," Harry se zamračil na dveře, slyšel rány a kletby, které do nich narážely.

Ocitli se opět v kruhové místnosti v mnoha dveřmi, Potter zaúpěl, opravdu doufal, že jejich pronásledovatelé na tom s orientací v těchto prostorech nejsou lépe než oni.

Otevřel dveře a vběhl dovnitř.

„Co je to?" Ron se v místnosti zarazil a s údivem se rozhlížel. Kolem nich poletovaly planety a planetky, hvězdy a měsíce. Bylo to krásné, opojné. Harry věděl, že kdyby se nesoustředili na útěk, tak by v této místnosti, omámení velikostí a krásnou dokonalostí vesmíru, mohli zůstat navždy. Chytl Rona za ruku a táhl ho místností dál.

„Harry."

„Harry!"

„Co?" zastavil se a otočil se na kamaráda, „nemáme čas prohlížet si-"

„Zhasínají."

„Cože?"

„Hvězdy, zhasínají."

„Jo, no, to se občas stává," zamračeně. „Určitě tady nejsou v reálném čase, takže... Občas nějaká hvězda zhasne."

„Nemyslím si, že to tak je... I planety, jsou... Vypadají... Mrtvě." Ron se přiblížil k jedné z planet.

„Rone, na tohle nemáme čas."

„Ne, podívej." Rudovlasý mladík ukázal na jednu zářivou hvězdu, Harry si všiml, že světlo pomalu mizí až najednou vyhaslo, místo hvězdy byla jen černá koule. Potter se zamračil, ještě z mudlovské školy si něco o hvězdách pamatoval a jejich vyhasnutí nemělo vypadat takhle. Hvězda se měla rozpínat, požírat svou soustavu, měnit se v trpaslíky a pak vyhasnout, ale jako obrovské několikanásobně zvětšené monstrum. Tohle co se tady před nimi dělo nebylo normální.

„A planety, vidíš. Když jsme přišli byli zelené, živé a teď..." Ron stál u jedné z planet, vypadalo to, že většinu její plochy zabírá poušť.

„Možná je to následek toho, že nemají slunce," nadhodil Harry.

„Jo, ale..."

„Nemáme na to čas," zaúpění. Bylo jen otázkou času, než si Smrtijedi prorazí cestu skrz a pak najedou ty správné dveře. Navíc měl takový dojem, že mluvili o hlavním útoku na budovu Ministerstva, opravdu tady nechtěl být až k tomu dojde.

„Harry, tohle je Země."

Potter se rozhlédl, Ron stál u vzdáleného rohu místnosti. Nebelvír si povzdechl a vydal se za kamarádem. „Rone, nemusí to být Země, určitě je víc planet, které tak vypadají a pak, co na tom? Určitě tady někde je, ale my musíme jít a ne zkoumat-"

„Blíží se."

„Cože?"

„Ta mrtvá zóna, nebo cokoliv co to je. Planety co umírají, hvězdy co hasnou, směřuje to k Zemi."

„Rone..." zarazil se, rudovlasý mladík měl pravdu. Něco temného běželo vesmírem a blížilo se to k jejich planetě. Proč to do teď nikdo nezaznamenal?

„Sdružení," zamumlal.

„Cože?"

„Víš, ti mimozemšťané, ti z Ravenholmu, ti o kterých psal Regulus..."

„Oh." Ronova tvář zbledla. Do teď příliš nevěřil tomu, že je na tom mnoho pravdy. Nějak si nedokázal představit, že tam daleko ve vesmíru je rasa, která hubí světy a která se nezadržitelně blíží k nim.

„Co budeme dělat?"

„Nevím," upřímně. Harry ještě jednou pohledem přelétl mrtvá planety a vyhaslé hvězdy. Ani on si to teď pořádně nepřipustil, co by útok Sdružení znamenal pro jejich planety. Sdružení nebyl nepřítel, který chce vyhrát, pokořit druhou stranu, něco změnit ve svůj prospěch. Ne, byl to nepřítel, který je chce naprosto vyhubit, zničit je i s celou planetou, s celou sluneční soustavou. Otřásl se. Jak to měli zastavit? Jak by čtveřice lidí mohla mít moc, aby zastavila něco tak destruktivního?

Rána na dveře ho vyrušila, než se stačil rozhlédnout, dveře se rozletěli.

„Potter!" smrtijed, který vběhl dovnitř jej hned poznal. Harry v duchu zaklel, Ron jej popadl za paži, společně běželi středem mezi planetami na druhý konec místnosti, kde ve tmě viděli jen obrysy dalších dveří.

Několik měsíců po Ronově pravé straně explodovalo. Harry zadoufal, že stav zdejších planet nebude mít na jejich faktický stav žádný vliv.

„Expelliarmus!"

„Impedimenta."

Byl to Ron, kdo otevřel dveře a vtáhl Harryho, který přes hlavu házel kletby na smrtijedy, do místnosti.

„Merline..."

„Slyšel jsem, že tady mají místnost s mozky, ale tohle je... Fuj..." Ron se otřásl. Kolem nich se táhly řady s velkýma i malýma skleněnýma káděma, někde spíš sklenicema. V kádích byl nějaký lektvar, čirý roztok, který nejspíš dokonale konzervoval. Některé ze sklenic byly prázdné, v jiných však byli podivné věci, tvorové, kteří nemohli nikdy žít.

„Je to... Merline, Harry!" Ron zaúpěl, odvrátil zrak od jedné ze sklenic, ve které bylo naložené ještě nenarozené dítě.

„Co tady zkoumají?" Harry byl stejně vyděšený jako jeho kamarád. V některých kádích byli podivní tvorové, ve většině však byla různá vývojová stádia člověka. A nejen člověka.

„Ministerstvo ví o Sdružení," vydechl když spatřil obsah další sklenice.

„Cože?" Ron se neochotně otočil. Stále procházeli dál a dál do středu místnosti, smrtijedi, kteří je pronásledovali zatím dovnitř nevešli.

„Tohle," Harry ukázal obsah ve sklenici, „je parazit."

„Co? Fuj." Ron znechuceně sledoval béžového tvora s mnoha úponky, které se nyní volně vznášely kolem.

„A tohle, to je jedový parazit. Ten napadl Draca." Harry popošel dál. Ve sklenici před ním byl černý parazit. Vedle sklenice bylo několik flakónků označených jako jed, Harry nepochyboval o tom, že se jedná o parazitům jed. Ministerstvo na tvorech muselo provádět nějaké experimenty, možná podobné jako před nimi Grindelwald a jeho následovníci. Možná by nemělo být tak velkým překvapením, že se Sdružení zaměřilo na jejich planetu a rychle se blížilo ve své misi na jejich vyhubení. Museli vědět, že lidé na Zemi mají jejich kousky, že na nich experimentují, že je zkoumají, že je zabíjejí... Potter si povzdychl, nejspíš si za to všechno, co se na ně řítí, budou moct sami.

Ron vyjekl, když se tvor v kádi pohnul. Ve stejné chvíli se další sklenice rozpadla, lektvar se se šplíchnutím vylil na zem a naložené embryo vypadlo.

Smrtijed stojící ve dveřích se zlomyslně zachechtal.

„Carpe lacertus."

Harry se jen tak tak vyhnul kletbě, ani si nechtěl představit, co by se stalo, kdyby mu svaly trhací kletba zasáhla střed těla kam smrtijed mířil.

„Expelliarmus!"

„Deprimo!" Ron mířil o něco přesněji, pod Smrtijedem se propadla podlaha a jeho další kletba tak zasáhla strop.

„Paulatim occidio!" další smrtijedi vběhli dveřmi, nevšímali si osudu padlého druha, mířili k ukrývajícím se chlapcům.

„Defodio."

„Protego!"

„Confringo."

Sklenice za kterou se krčil Ron vybuchla, rudovlasého mladíka zasypaly střepy. Harry slyšel jeho bolestivé zaúpění, když jej několik střepů zasáhlo. Nebylo čas zjišťovat stav zranění. Harry vypálil směrem k hloučku Smrtijedů několik bolestivých kleteb, popadl Rona a společně proběhli kolem stolu s dalšími vzorky. Z místnosti vedly další dveře, proběhli jimi a ocitli se v tmavé chodbičce, na jejím konci byly dvoje dveře.

Ron se Harrymu vytrhl, otočil se ke dveřím kterými přišli a opět je uzamkl. Harry si všiml, kterak se kamarádovi třese ruka v níž svíral hůlku. Taky si všiml několika krvavých šrámů, které měl kamarád na obličeji, nevypadaly hluboce, spíš bolestivě. Potter znovu pohlédl na kamarádovu třesoucí se ruku. Ronova ruka se netřásla děsem, i když by jistě mohla. Pevně svíral hůlku, snad aby mu nevyklouzla, ze spodního konce hůlky kapala krev, která se mladíkovi sdružovala v dlani. Harry se zamračil, ač teď si všiml velkého střepu, který měl Ron stále pevně zabodnutý v lokti.

„Vypadáš děsně," prohlásil Ron, když se otočil k Harrymu. Potter se zamračil, až nyní si uvědomil vlastní krev, která mu volně stékala po krku na hruď. Povzdechl si a otočil se k dalším dveřím, museli pokračovat.

„Chceš se rozdělit?"

„Nemyslím, že to je dobrý nápad."

„Jsou tu dvoje dveře.

„Jo, no... Asi by to bylo dobré, jen..." Ron si povzdechl. Rozdělení nikdy nebyl dobrý nápad.

„Když se jeden z nás dostane pryč, zavolá pomoc, nebude se tu zdržovat," dodal Harry. Doufal, že Ron bude tím, kdo se dostane pryč. Navíc nechtěl, aby Ron byl zbytečně na ráně. Smrtijedi šli po něm, nebylo třeba Rona dál vystavovat nebezpečí.

Rudovlasý mladík si opět povzdychl, pak zamířil k druhým dveřím, ještě jednou pohlédl na Harryho a pak prošel, dveře se za ním zaklaply, Harry nepochyboval o tom, že je Ron z druhé strany opět zamkl. Prošel vlastními dveřmi.

Ocitl se na louce. Tuhle místnost znal, na druhém konci by měla být kruhová místnost a snad někde za ní východ. Rozběhl se. Byl ve středu louky, když slyšel lomoz dveří a křik smrtijedů, pronásledovatelé se kvapem blížili.

Potter rozrazil dveře a vpadl do kruhové místnosti. Na okamžik se mu ulevilo, dokud se neotočil a nestanul tváří v tvář překvapenému smrtijedovi.

„Locomotor mortis!" Harry byl pohotovější. „Stupefy."

Nechal smrtijeda jeho osudu a rychle vběhl do dalších dveří. Věděl, že by měl dveře pomalu zkoušet a ne bezmyšlenkovitě vběhnout dál. Jenže pronásledovatelé byli tak blízko, mohl jen doufat, že je kruhová místnost dostatečně zmate.

Před ním se otevřela velká čtvercová místnost. Byla prázdná a tichá. Nebo skoro tichá. Dole v místech, kde stál podivný kamenný oblouk se ozývaly mírné zvuky. Šustění a sténání.

Harryho oblouk přitahoval stejně jako když poprvé dveře místnosti otevřel. Potřásl hlavou. Nesměl se tomu poddat. Teď musel najít cestu ven, musel pomoc Ronovi a dostat oba do bezpečí.

Už byl skoro až dole, seskakoval z jedné lavice na druhou aby si ušetřil čas. Při posledním seskoku jej do ruky zasáhla kletba. S výkřikem dopadl na zem. Levou ruku měl v nepřirozeném úhlu, nepochybně byla zlomená. Tiše zakňoural a zvedl zrak k útočníkovi. Ve dveřích, vysoko nad ním se na něj ušklíbal Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se zběsile rozhlédl kolem. Hůlka ležela opodál, natáhl se k ní. Těsně vedle prstů podlahu zasáhl blesk z Malfoyovy hůlky. Harryho kouzelná hůlka poposkočila o něco dál, mimo Harryho dosah.

Potter se postavil na lehce roztřesené nohy. Malfoy s připravenou hůlkou a zlomyslným výrazem sestupoval níž. Za ním se ve dveřích objevovali další a další smrtijedi. Harry začal tušit, že z téhle šlamastyky se jen tak nedostane.


	132. Chapter 132

**Pozn**.: Jsem po vytržení zubu a vůbec nevím jak budu schopná fungovat až mi odezní injekce, takže kapitoly se možná pozdrží. Ach jo :-/

-HPT-

Výbuch a mrak prachu mezi Harrym a Smrtijedy a objevil z ničeho nic.

„Harry!" Ron se objevil vedle padlého chlapce, pomohl mu na nohy, „musíme jít."

„Jo. Ne! Počkej. Musíme..."

„Co?" zmateně. Ron na Harryho nechápavě zíral, museli přeci využít příležitosti, jedinečné šance, kdy smrtijedi byli vyrušeni. Nebude to trvat dlouho a opět budou v ohrožení. Ne, počkat, stále byli v ohrožení. Jeho nepatrný zásah těžko mohl odradit stoupence Pána zla v čemkoliv, co se rozhodli udělat.

„Má hůlku," vydechl Harry.

„Cože?"

„Malfoy má Bezovou hůlku."

„A?" zmateně, tohle už přeci věděl.

„Pottere!" Malfoyův hlas se nesl síní. Chlapci se krčili za kamenným obloukem a za několika troskami z rozpadlých lavic. Smrtijedi se blížili, věděli kde se skrývají, v místnosti nebylo žádné jiné místo kam by se mohli ukrýt.

„Harry," naléhal Ron. Dveře, kterými přišel nebyly daleko, možná by se jim mohlo podařit dostat se dovnitř a pak dál do hlubin Ministerstva.

„Má hůlku, možná už nikdy nebudu mít příležitost mu jít vzít." Harry vykukoval zpoza oblouku. V ruce pevně svíral vlastní kouzelnou hůlku, kterou Ron stihl během zmatku najít.

„Cože? Harry, to nemůžeš myslet vážně, jsou v přesile."

„Jo, ale-"

„Ne, prostě jen... Ne!" rozhodně. Tohle bylo čiré šílenství. Proti Malfoyovi by nejspíš neměli šanci ani kdyby kolem sebe neměl hordu Smrtijedů.

„Rone-"

„Máme pro co jsme přišli, tak jen, nech to být."

„Harry!"

Chlapci strnuli, stejně tak smrtijedi. Někdo další vtrhl do místnosti dveřmi v zádech skupiny smrtijedů.

„Je to..." Harry si vyměnil pohled s Ronem.

„Sirius... A Snape?"

„Fénixův řád!"

„Jo a Draco," ušklíbl se Ron.

„Cože?" Harry nechápavě pohlédl směrem, kde se pomalu začala strhávat bitva. Smrtijedi se rychle rozkoukali a po nově příchozích posílali jednu kletbu za druhou. Harrymu chvíli trvalo než ve spleti hlav a těl poznal plavovlasého mladíka. „Draco..." Co tady dělal?

Potřásl hlavou, to teď nebylo důležité. Hlavní bylo, že konečně smrtijedi nebyli v přesile.

„Kam jdeš?!" Ron jen popadl za ruku, když se chystal postavit. „Harry, ne!"

Potter setřásl Ronovo sevření. Musel získat Bezovou hůlku!

„Glacius!" netrefil Malfoye, ale získal jeho pozornost. Plavovlasý aristokrat se ušklíbl jeho směrem, otočil se dál od bitvy do které se zatím moc nezapojil. Harry v duchu zadoufal, že si Malfoy ještě nevšiml Draca. Nejspíš by pak jeho pozornost tak rychle nezískal.

„Pottere," další zlověstný úšklebek. „Incendio..." Opona na Oblouku za Harrym vzplála.

„Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Diffindo..." v dalším okamžiku musel Harry opět uskočit. Jeho kouzla na Malfoye neměla žádný vliv.

„Co pokročit na vyšší level, Pottere," Malfoyův hlas se k němu nesl i přes vřavu bitvy, která stále pokračovala u východu. „Crucio."

„Harry!" Ron se před ním zjevil v té samé chvíli. Vzápětí se skácel k zemi s výkřiky plnými bolesti.

„Ne! Furnunculus! Defodio!"

Ron přestal křičet v okamžiku, když před sebe Malfoy vyčaroval blankytný štít, stále však ležel na zemi třásl se a tiše vzlykal.

„Rone?" Harry nespouštěl zrak z temného kouzelníka, jen koutkem oka si tak všiml Ronova mávnutí. Vzlyky se pomalu změnily v občasné úpění, třes zůstával.

Malfoy opět pozvedl hůlku k útoku, v dalším okamžiku sykl bolestí, když jej do ramene zasáhla bodací kletba. Vztekle se otočil. Za ním stál Snape a kousek od něj Black, právě on na plavovlasého muže zaslal kletbu a nyní se zlomyslně usmíval.

„Harry..." vedle Pottera se zčistajasna objevil mladý Zmijozel.

„Draco! Merline, jsi v pořádku?" Harry si rychle prohlédl mladíka před sebou, na hábitu měl krev, stejně tak na plavých vlasech, nezdálo se však, že většina z ní je jeho.

„Musíme jít. Pomoz mi s ním," Draco popadl Rona pod rukama a vytáhl ho na nohy. Rudovlasý mladík se stále třásl.

„Draco, musíme pro hůlku."

„Co?" zmateně.

„Bezová hůlka. Malfoy jí má a teď... Co když jindy nebude příležitost?"

„Cože?" Draco zamračeným pohledem putoval od Harryho k Malfoyovi, který právě bojoval se Snapeem a Blackem. „Dobře."

„Do-dobře?" Ron na něj zmateně hleděl, doufal, že ho Draco podpoří a Harrymu to bláznovství vymluví.

„Postarám se o něj," Draco kývl k Ronovi. „Jdi pro hůlku."

Harry se nepatrně usmál, rozeběhl se vzhůru k bojující trojici.

„Jdem!" Draco táhl Rona k blízkým dveřím, Smrtijedi kteří nebyli zaměstnaní bojem si jich začali všímat, mohl jen doufat, že se skrz dveře dostanou včas.

-HPT-

Harry už byl téměř nahoře, když Snapea udeřila kletba a rozřízla mu bok. Lektvarista se v oslabení musel otočit a začít pálit kletby směrem odkud útok přišel. Bojující Malfoy s Blackem se o něco vzdálili. I Harry rychle poznal, že v okamžiku, kdy s Malfoyem začal bojovat jen jeho kmotr se síly rychle staly nevyrovnané. Sirius ztrácel.

„Locomotor mortis!" Harryho kouzlo ve spěchu nemířilo správným směrem, Malfoy minul o několik metrů. Zasáhl aspoň jiného smrtijeda, který se s nadávkama zhroutil k zemi.

„Frango ossa!" Siriusova kletba mířila přesně, zasáhla Malfoye do nohy, plavovlasý muž se nemohl ubránit výkřiku bolesti, když kost v jeho lýtku praskla.

Harrymu už zbývalo jen pár metrů, v duchu oba kouzelníky proklínal, jak se za tak krátkou dobu mohli dostat tak daleko? Jeho výstup navíc stěžovali bojující dvojice, jeho si naštěstí nikdo příliš nevšímal.

Malfoy se na zlomené noze neudržel, padl k zemi, Bezovou hůlku stále pevně svíral v ruce, naštvaným pohledem propaloval Blacka před sebou.

Potter už byl téměř u dvojice, na poslední chvíli mu cestu zastoupil smrtijed bojující s členem Řádu, kterého Harry neznal.

Byl to nepatrný okamžik, kdy Malfoy vyměnil kouzelnou hůlku za krátkou dýku.

„Ne..." vydechl Harry. „Siriusi!" varovně.

Malfoy dýku jediným rychlý pohybem zabořil do vlastního zápěstí, Sirius zpozorněl až v okamžiku, kdy Malfoy začal mumlal podivná slova.

„Petri-" dál se nedostal, Malfoyova Krvavá magie jej srazila k zemi. Z Blackových úst se vyvalila černá zpěněná krev.

„Sir-"

„Pottere!" Snape ho chytil za ruku, bráně mu tak v cestě.

„Ne! Pusťte mě, musíme-"

„Vy ne." Snape ho odstrčil a sám zamířil k dvojici, cestou na Malfoye vyslal bolestivou kletbu. Plavovlasý muž se stihl krýt dalším štítem. Nyní, když se rozhodl pro použití Krvavé magie ocitl se ve výhodě, proti které neměl ani Snape spolu s Blackem šanci.

Další Malfoya kletba zasáhla Snapea, svalil se k zemi s bolestivým úpěním.

Harry se opět rozeběhl k Siriusovi. Black se mezitím vyštrachal na nohy a poslal na Malfoye jednu obzvláště škaredou kletbu.

Malfoy si jej všiml, poslal jeho směrem další proud Krvavé magie, vzápětí jej Siriusova kletba zasáhla a on se zhroutil k zemi. Harry si všiml, že mu na obličeji vypuklo mnoho bolestivě vypadajících boláků.

Luciusova kletba doputovala k Blackovi. Chvíli to vpadalo, že se nic neděje. Pak jej příval energie vyzvedl do vzduchu a prudce vrhl dozadu. Siriusovi tělo přeletělo nad řadama lavic. Harry viděl kmotrům výraz, plný bolesti a překvapení. Trvalo to jen okamžik, než kletba pozbyla účinnosti a Siriusovo tělo se propadlo přímo do kamenného oblouku. Ohořelý závěs se za ním s podivným skučením zavřel, pak nastalo ticho.

„Ne! Siriusi!" Harry se vrhl v před. V běhu mu zabránil Snape. Lektvarista s nechápavým výrazem zíral na Oblouk v němž zmizel jeho manžel. Naštěstí měl tolik duchapřítomnosti, aby ve stejném osudu zabránil Potterovi.

-HPT-

„Musíme se tam vrátit! Sirius je-"

„Mlčte, Pottere!" usadil ho Snape. On, Harry a Draco s Ronem byli na ošetřovně. Ron ležel na jednom z lůžek, tvrdě spal, i když jeho tělem stále probíhaly drobné otřesy. Draco seděl na druhém lůžku, ruce měl pevně obvázané, zdálo se, že ani on se stejně jako Lucius nevyhnul použití Krvavé magii. Snape stál vedle své postele, plně oblečení, nechal léčitelku jen ošetřit největší a nejvážnější zranění, ale zdálo se, že nemá v úmyslu na ošetřovně zůstat.

Harry stál u dveří v jasném úmyslu opustit ošetřovnu a zamířit zpátky na Ministerstvo.

„Ale Siriusi je-"

„Je pryč!" odsekl Snape.

„Ne, to-"

„Je mrtvý!"

„Ne! Není!"

„Harry..." Draco se snažil klidnit situaci. Nevěděl, co přesně se v místnosti s Obloukem stalo, ale nějak to skončilo Blackovou smrtí.

Snape Harryho spražil naštvaným pohledem, možná kdyby Harry sám v tu chvíli nebyl tak rozrušený by si všiml zoufalství a stesku, které zpod Snapeovi masky prosvítalo. Lektvarista bez další řečí vyšel z ošetřovny, nevšímaje si tichého naštvaného mumlání madame Pomfreyové.

„Pane Pottere, sedněte si na postel."

„Co? Ne, já musím-"

„Sednout!"

Harry dosedl na postel vedle Draca, úplně zapomněl na vlastní zranění, proto ho trochu překvapila bolest v ruce, za kterou jej nyní léčitelka opatrně uchopila.

„Harry... Co se stalo?"

Potter zničeně pohlédl na plavovlasého mladíka. „Sirius, on... Spadl..."

„Co?"

„Do Oblouku, já... Nevím jak se to... Malfoy!" Harry vyskočil na nohy. „Zhodil ho a-"

„Sedněte si," ucedila ošetřovatelka. Do zdravé ruky mu vtiskla několik lahviček s lektvary, Potter je nesoustředěně vypil.

„Lucius ho zabil?"

„Není mrtvý!"

„Ale Severus říkal, že-"

„Ne! Jen spadl do Oblouku a-"

„Nemyslím, že se z něj někdy někdo vrátil," znejistěl Draco.

„Co? Ne, musí, jen nevím... Nemůže být mrtvý!"

„Harry..."

„Ne! Nechápeš to, Sirius je-"

„Pane Pottere, dost. Všichni si teď musíte odpočinout," zakročila madame Pomfreyová.

„Ale já-"

„Ne, později na to bude dost času. Nyní si lehněte."

„Nemůžete přece čekat, že budu spát. Když-"

„Ale budete," pokrčení rameny. Mezi lektvary, které si chlapec vzal bylo i několik doušků uklidňujícího lektvaru. Sice chlapce přímo neuspí, ale nechá jeho tělo odpočívat. A vyčerpané tělo, jaké Potter po té strašně noci nepochybně měl, usne bez další námitek.

Harry si zamračeně lehl na postel. Nelíbilo se mu to. Stále nevěřil tomu, že Sirius je opravdu ztracený. To nebylo možné! Přeci jen spadl do Oblouku. Jak by ho něco takového mohlo zabít?

Nechápal to. Nechápal, jak se to celé mohlo tak pokazit. Přeci jen chtěl zachránit věštby před Voldemortem. Jak se mohlo stát, že to celé skončilo takhle..? Ne, nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet jako nad Siriusovou smrtí, protože on přeci nebyl mrtvý!

Cestu z Ministerstva Kouzel si pamatoval jen matně. Snape ještě s několika dalšími členy odvedl tři studenty do Atria, výše v budově probíhal další boj. Vypadalo to, že Voldemort s většinou Smrtijedů napadli ostatní části Ministerstva.

Harry měl v Atriu na okamžik dojem, že zahlédl Remuse jak mluví se Snapeem. Vlkodlak nejspíš nebyl při tom, když Sirius spadl a...

Bude mu to vyčítat? Jistěže bude. Byla to jeho vina! Neměl tam jít a... Jak se tam vlastně Sirius dostal?

Něco z toho musel říct nahlas, protože se tiše ozval Draco. „Řekl jsem mu to."

„Co?" zmateně.

Draco si povzdechl. „Viděl jsem tebe a jeho," kývl Ronovým směrem, „jak odcházíte. Slyšel jsem vás..." další povzdych. Harry se zamračil, už si přesně nepamatoval co Ronovi říkal, ale z toho, jak se mu Draco pořádně nepodíval do očí to pro plavovlasého mladíka nejspíš nebylo nic příjemného.

„Šel jsem za Severusem," pokračoval Draco. „Black tam byl a oba se rozhodli jít vás zachránit. Oznámili to Řádu, i když si myslím, že o tom Brumbál neví, nebo s tím minimálně nesouhlasil."

„A ty?"

„Co já?"

„Jak ses tam dostal?"

„Myslíš, že bych zůstal tady a čekal až se vrátíte, nebo nevrátíte!" nahněvaně.

„No..." Harry zmlkl, on na Dracově místě by taky nebyl ochotný jen tak čekat a nic nedělat. Trochu se ale divil, že Snape Draca nechal jít s nimi.

Harry cítil, jak pomalu usíná. Koutkem oka viděl Draca, kterak stále sedí na posteli, zdálo se, že jemu léčitelka uklidňující lektvar nevnutila.


	133. Chapter 133

**Nadexy** : Je to vlastně taková náhoda, líbilo se mi, jak to pěkně navazuje :-D

 **Pozn**.: Dnes trochu kratší, ale potřebovala jsem to tak ukončit, jinak by to bylo zase neukončené...

-HPT-

Harry seděl u oběda ve Velké síni, ošetřovatelka je všechny hned z rána propustila, jedinou kladnou věcí tedy bylo, že nikdo z nich nebyl vážně zraněn. Až na Siriuse... Harry se zamračil. Stále nechtěl věřit tomu, že by jeho kmotr měl být mrtvý. Ráno mu to Draco dokonce musel zopakovat. Dopoledne tak Harry strávil v Nebelvírské věži, snažil se urovnat své myšlenky a pocity. Nějak nebyl schopný, snad ani ochotný, Siriusovu smrt vzít na vědomí. Přišlo mu, že se to prostě nestalo, nemohlo se to stát.

Odložil vidličku, beztak neměl hlad, a rozhlédl se po Velké síni. Panovala zde pochmurná nálada. Neville mu řekl, že ředitel ráno udělal oznámení o dočasném přerušení výuky Obrany proti černé magii. Údajně nesdělil žádné podrobnosti. To Harrym dával trochu naději, že třeba je možnost, aby se Sirius ještě vrátil zpátky.

Další překvapení čekalo na žáky na začátku oběda. Harryho pohled se stočil k profesorskému stolu, zamračeně hleděl na muže, který seděl na Snapeově židli.

Ředitel školy, k nemalému nadšení žáků, oznámil, že si profesor Snape bere dovolenou, na dobu neurčitou. Méně nadšení však žáci byli, když jako jeho náhradu představil Johna Harta. Většina žáků měla ještě v živé paměti jeho výuku v loňském roce.

Potter se na blonďatého muže zamračil, pak jeho zamračený pohled putoval k Dracovi, který seděl u Zmijozelského stolu. Jejich pohledy se spojili, Harryho zamračení se prohloubilo, než uhnul očima. Zlobil se na Draca. Věděl, že události včerejší noci nejsou Dracovou vinou. Ale Draco Siriuse přivedl, takže trochu to možná jeho vina byla. A Hart byl úplně Dracova vina. Plavovlasý mladík mu před obědem o přítomnosti zastupujícího profesora řekl. Harry chápal, že Snapea Siriusova smrt rozhodila, i když on sám si prostě nechtěl připustil možnost, že by jeho kmotr měl být pryč. Ale proč jej měl zastupovat Hart? Navíc jak to, že Draco měl na Harta tak rychle spojení, že jej hned druhý den dokázal dostat do školy. A proč to Brumbálovi nevadilo?

Zamračeně bodl vidličkou do jídla. Ron sedící vedle něj si povzdechl. Až ráno se pořádně dozvěděl o tom, co se na Ministerstvu událo a jak se dostali domů. Trochu se divil, že ještě nedostal Huláka od rodičů. I když nejspíš teď měli jiné starosti.

O nočním útoku na Ministerstvo kouzel se jen šeptalo. Nikdo nic pořádného nevěděl. Denní Věštec nepřinesl žádnou zprávu. Nikdo netušil kolik je na tom pravdy, kdo boj vyhrál, zda je teď Ministerstvo kouzel obsazené Pánem zla a Smrtijedy. Nepřišly ani žádné zprávy o případných zatčení nebo úmrtí. Všechno bylo zahalené rouškou mlčení.

-HPT-

Další den stál Draco před Snapeovýma soukromýma komnatama. Možná sem měl přijít už včera a pořádně se snažit dostat dovnitř, ale chtěl dát kmotrovi čas, aby se dal trochu dohromady.

Ještě na ošetřovně bylo Dracovi jasné, že Severus minimálně pár dní, možná týdnů. Nebude schopný se věnovat výuce. Možná tu situaci neměl řešit on, ale Severus byl jeho kmotr, takže cítil, že musel. A když mu pak Severus neotevřel dveře, neodpovídal ani řediteli, tak Draco udělal aspoň to málo, o mohl a přivolal Johna Harta. Aspoň tak Severus nepřijde o práci, dokud má za sebe náhradu. Draco opravdu netušil, co má Brumbál v plánu dělat s hodinami Obrany proti černé magii, zvláště pak proč žákům neřekl o Blackově smrti.

Tak tady opět stál, nyní pevně odhodlán dostat se dál a zjistit v jakém stavu jeho kmotr je. Od madame Pomfreyové věděl, že byl zraněný, že mu ránu lehce ošetřila a doufala, že o zbytek se lektvarista postará sám. Snad...

Zabušil na dveře. „Severusi!" Věděl, že odemykací kouzla jsou mu k ničemu, doufal, že jej Severus pustí dál dřív než se bude muset odhodlat k drastičtějším opatřením.

„SEVERUSI!" další bušení, věděl, že jej kmotr musí slyšet. Určitě byl na hradě, někdo by si všiml, kdyby odešel. Navíc, kam by šel? Jistě, měl k dispozici Prince Manor a Black Manor a mnoho dalších panství, ale co Draco věděl, tak žádný z těch domů nebyl jeho domovem.

Přesto, že věděl, že to k ničemu nebude, vytáhl hůlku a zkusil několik odemykacích kouzel.

„Severusi, otevři!" další bušení. S povzdychem zastrčil hůlku a vytáhl malinkatý nožík, rozhlédl se kolem, nechtěl, aby jej kdokoliv viděl.

„Severusi, otevři, vím, že jsi tam a půjdu dovnitř!" zkusil to naposledy. Zaposlouchal se, nikdo se ke dveřím neblížil. Ještě jednou zkontroloval, že chodbou k němu nikdo nejde a vytáhl rukáv na levé ruce. Opatrně do měkké tkáně vyryl několik maličkých run. Zandal nožík a dlaní se dotkl kapek krve, v mumláním je rozetřel přes vchod do komnat. Dveře se v mírným ťuknutím uvolnily a pozvolna otevřely.

Draco stáhl rukáv, ranku nechal tak, nebyla nijak velká, aby jej jakkoliv ohrožovala, strčil do dveří a prošel dál.

Ocitl se v potemnělé místnosti, nakrčil nos, ve vzduchu se vznášel pach krve, potu a alkoholu.

„Severusi?" opatrně pokračoval dál.

Pohledem zkoumal místnost. Kmotra objevil v jednom ze zastrčených křesel. Popošel k němu. „Severusi..." jemně s mužem zatřásl. Snape byl ve stejném potrhaném, špinavém a zakrvaveném hábitu v jakém byl na Ministerstvu kouzel. Navíc z něj dost čišel zápach alkoholu. Draco si všiml několika prázdných lahví povalujících se kolem křesla.

„Severusi!"

„Uhm..." černovlasý muž malátně otevřel oči, zmateně zamžoural. „Draco?" nejistě.

„Jo. Co tady- Merline, Severusi, nemůžeš přece-"

„CO? Opít se, když můj manžel zemřel!" Snape se postavil, nohy se mu lehce třásly. Zdálo se, že náhle se zcela probral. Oči měl ještě zamlžené alkoholem, ale mysl nejspíš doběhla fakta.

„Není to řešení," zamumlání.

„Ne? A co je řešení? Co oživí mrtvé?! Řeknu ti co, NIC!"

„Neřekl jsem, že-"

„Můžu tady sedět a pít jak dlouho budu chtít. Protože víš co, nic jiného už dělat nemůžu!"

„To není pravda."

„Ne? Sirius zemřel! Můj manžel. On byl... Byl mé všechno. Nemám žádný smysl, jsem jen-"

„To není pravda." Draco to nechápal. Přeci nebyl manželé tak dlouho, ještě před rokem se nesnášeli, tak kde se vzalo to, že Severus bez Blacka nebyl nic a nemohl bez něj žít? Jistě, nejspíš to byl momentální popud. Blackova smrt byla ještě příliš čerstvá.

„Severusi," konejšivě.

„Nepleť se do toho."

„Cože?" nechápavě.

„Není to tvoje věc. Není tvoje věc co dělám!"

„Jsi můj kmotr, jsme rodina."

„Ne, Sirius byl má rodina. My dva... Ne, my nejsme rodina."

„Ale... Co?" Draco se zamračil. Věděl, že Severusova slova nemůže brát vážně, byl opilý a v žalu, ale přesto jej ta slova zasáhla.

„Ani jsem neměl být tvůj kmotr," pokračoval Severus. „Udělal jsem to jen proto, že mě Lucius požádal a potřeboval jsem upevnit svou pozici v řadách Temného pána. Nikdy jsme nebyli blízcí, neměli jsme vztah kmotra a kmotřence. Můžeš ukončit tu komedii. Nejsme rodina!"

„Ale-"

„Ne! Jdi! Nechci s tebou mluvit," rozhodně.

Draco na kmotra ještě okamžik sklesle hleděl. Jak mu něco takového mohl říct? Jistě, ano, byl opilý, ale přesto... Roztřeseným krokem vyšel z místnosti, neobtěžoval se za sebou zavírat dveře.

V chodbě kousek od Snapeových komnat se zastavil. Zhluboka se nadechl. Severusova slova jej zasáhla. Myslel si, že už má z rodiny jen jeho a teď se zdálo, že se pletl, že Severus nikdy jeho rodinou nebyl. Uvědomil si, jak Harrymu záviděl vztah, jaký měl se svým kmotrem. Měl... Nebyl spravedlivé, že do Oblouku propadl právě Black.

Když Severusovi řekl o tom, že Harry s Weasleym provedli a Black to slyšel, neváhal, hned šel svému kmotřenci na pomoc. A Severus s ním. Kdyby to bylo obráceně, kdyby pomoc potřeboval on, šli by? Black ne, ten ho rád neměl, možná na Harryho žádost ano. Ale Severus? Ještě ráno by byl přesvědčen o tom, že ano, že jeho kmotr by mu pomohl vždy kdy by to potřeboval a bez ohledu na to, co by ho to mohlo stát. Ale teď... Ne, nemohl to tak brát. Promluví si se Severusem až nebude opilý, až žal po smrti manžela trochu opadne.

Potřásl hlavou, snažil se setřát poslední zbytky smutku. Nechtěl aby na něm kdokoliv poznal, že je něco špatně. Nasadil svou typickou masku a rozhodně zamířil do knihovny.

Harryho našel v zapadlém rohu mezi knihami, která léta nikdo nečetl. Nezdálo se, že by zelenooký mladík měl v úmyslu něco číst. Seděl na židli, sklesle hleděl z okna a jeho příchodu se téměř nevšiml. Draco se divil, že s Harrym není některý z jeho přátel. Minimálně Weasley věděl, že ztratil kmotra.

Sedl si na židli vedle Harryho.

„Byl jsem za Severusem," začal po chvíli.

„Hm..."

„Je dost... Zničený." Neměl v úmyslu Harrymu říkat o tom, co mu Severus řekl. Byl opilý a dokud si s ním nepromluví v klidu, bude se snažit na ta slova nebrat tolik zřetel. Jistě, nezapomene, na to jej to příliš ranil, ale třeba to omluví.

„Ztratil manžela," zamumlal Harry. Neochotně připustil, že i někdo další trpí Siriusovou ztrátou.

„Harry-"

„Musíme se tam vrátit."

„Co?" Draco byl zmatený, o čem to Harry mluví?

„Na Ministerstvo. K Oblouku."

„To přece... Nejde. Harry," pozdych. „Bl—Sirius je mrtvý."

„Ne!"

„Navíc netušíme kdo má právě teď budovu Ministerstva v rukách. Nemůžeš jen tak jít a-"

„Musím zachránit Siriuse!"

„Ale to nejde. Je mrtvý."

„Ne! Nezemřel, nikde není jeho tělo a-"

„Z Oblouku se nikdo nikdy nevrátil. Je to Oblouk smrti, vede do posmrtného života."

„Není mrtvý!"

„Harry-"

„To by ti vyhovovalo, viď," ušklíbl se Potter.

„Co?"

„Nechat Siriuse kde je-"

„Je mrtvý," namítnutí.

„Není! Nikdy si ho neměl rád a teď ti vyhovuje, že je z cesty!"

„O čem to mluvíš?" zmateně.

„Věděl si, že nesouhlasí s naším vztahem a teď, když je pryč není nikdo, kdo by ti stál v cestě."

„V jaké cestě? O čem to mluvíš? Harry-"

„Sirius tu bly překážkou a-"

„Já ho přece nezabil!"

„Ne, ale vyhovuje ti, že je- Není mrtvý! Jenom ty na tom stále trváš!"

„Protože je. Harry, poslouchej mě-"

„Ne! Chceš ho nechat v Oblouku, aby nebyl proti tobě-"

„Black přece není můj nepřítel. Neměli jsme se navzájem rádi, ale to přece neznamená, že-"

„Nechceš ho zachránit!"

„Není co zachraňovat. Je mrtvý!"

„Skončili jsme."

„Cože?" Draco zmateně zamrkal.

„My dva, skončili jsme spolu."

„Harry, počkej, to přece-"

„Jdi pryč, Draco."

Plavovlasý mladík se prudce zvedl od stolu, nechápal, co se stalo. Proč by si všichni vybíjeli svou frustraci na něm. Nebyl nejtaktnější osobou na světě, to věděl. Ale tohle, reakce Severuse a Harryho, to přeci jen bylo přehnané. Ještě mohl omlouvat kmotra, který byl opilý, ale Harry... On přeci Blacka nezabil. Ani tam nebyl, když propadl Obloukem. Proč by mu to Harry dával za vinu.

Rychle vyšel z knihovny, cestou téměř smetl Weasleyho, který právě kráčel Harryho směrem. Nevšímal si překvapeného a mírně znepokojeného pohledu, který jeho směrem rudovlasý mladík poslal.

Draco věděl jediné, potřeboval pryč. Hrad se pro něj právě teď stal příliš malým.


	134. Chapter 134

Harry se snažil věnovat pozornost hodině lektvarů a přitom nevnímat podivně negativního Harta, který nejspíš přes léto zjistil, že ho obzvláště nemá rád a dával mu to patřičně najevo. I když o něco skrytěji než Snape, což bylo trochu zvláštní, Harry by býval řekl, že zrovna Hart si nebude brát servítky.

Ještě víc než suplujícího proferosa se Harry snažil ignorovat Rona. Rudovlasý mladík po něm každou chvíli vrhal zamračené pohledy, které ani během různých hodin nepřestávaly. Harry mu přitom jasně řekl, že se o ničem nehodlá bavit. Nechtěl probírat události na Ministerstvu, nechtěl se bavit o Siriusovi, nechtěl aby ho někdo další přesvědčoval o kmotrově smrti, a už vůbec se nechtěl bavit o Dracovi. Bylo to už pár dnů, co se Harry s plavovlasým mladíkem pohádal, Ron do knihovny přišel akorát ke konci a od té doby na Harryho naléhal, aby zjistil, co přesně se stalo. Harry to nechtěl rozebírat. Nechtěl rozebírat nic. S Dracem od té chvíle nemluvil, vlastně ho ani neviděl, ale předpokládal, že se mu Zmijozel vyhýbá. Harry sám dělal co mohl, aby pokud možno nikoho ze Zmijozelu nepotkal.

Nevšímal si ani zmatených pohledů ostatních spolužáků. Nikdo ještě nevěděl o tom, že Sirius zemřel, i když Harry to nebyl ochotný připustit. Všichni však tušili, že se něco stalo. Navíc Snapeův odchod nahrával mnoha spekulacím.

To ráno konečně v Denním Věštci vyšel článek o útoku na Ministerstvo Kouzel. V novinách útok označili jako 'nepovedený pokus o převrat'. Během útoku bylo mnoho zraněných na obou stranách, ale jen velice málo mrtvých, což bylo s podivem. S větším podivem, a k Harryho nemalé zlosti, byl fakt, že nikdo nebyl zatčen, ani jeden jediný Smrtijed. Samozřejmě ani Lucius Malfoy, v jehož zatčení Harry opravdu doufal. Ministerstvo Kouzel a jeho jednotlivá oddělení se přesunulo na utajené místo. Některé menší sekce musely pracovat z domovů jednotlivých pracovníků. Denní Věštec udával kontakty na konkrétní osoby a oddělení, protože v případě nutnosti nebylo možno se jen tak osobně dostavit. Budova Ministerstva Kouzel tak zela prázdnotou, zcela nezabezpečena a vyprázdněna. Potter netušil zda zaměstnanci vyprázdnili každou jednotlivou místnost a ukryli všechny artefakty, které se v budově skrývaly. Nebo vše prostě nechali tak jak to bylo v naději, že Voldemort o lidí prostou budovu nebude mít zájem.

Aby byl Harry upřímný bylo mu to jedno. Bylo mu jedno kdo, jestli někdo, sídlí v bývalé budově Ministerstva kouzel. Bylo mu jedno zda Ministerstvo padlo, zda je schopno fungovat z jiných míst, zda Voldemort začal upevňovat svou moct. Poslední dny se cítil tak vyšťavený, apatický. Nedokázal ani truchlit. Nedokázal věřit tomu, že Sirius je mrtvý. Vždyť ho teprve nedávno našel a teď o něj měl zase přijít? Proč by se s tím měl smiřovat? Proč Snape jakožto Siriusův manžel se s tím tak lehce smířil? Proč věřil tomu, že je mrtvý? Nemohl být... Přeci jen propadl Obloukem, nedávalo to žádný smysl.

-HPT-

„Harry, musíme si promluvit," začal Ron, bylo už po večeři, chlapci s Nebelvírské koleje už spali, rudovlasý mladík na Harryho čekal. Potter se do ložnice vplížil až těsně po večerce, nechtěl s nikým mluvit. Zarazil se, když zjistil, že na něj Ron čekal.

„Nechci mluvit," zamumlání.

„Jo, ale Harry," povzdych. „Takhle to dál nejde. Už je to týden-"

„A? To má být dost dlouhá doba na to, abych se smířil s tím, že Sirius... Že není?!"

„To jsem neřekl, ale..."

„Ale co? Co všichni furt máte?! Nemůžu jen tak-"

„Harry, nekřič na mě," rudovlasý mladík se snažil o klidný tón. Nejenže nechtěl, aby si Harry svou frustraci vybíjel na něm, ale nechtěl, aby probudil ostatní v Nebelvírské věži. Vytáhl hůlku a vyčaroval kolem nich bublinu zajišťující dostatek soukromí.

„Sirius není mrtvý," zamumlal Harry.

„Nevím, opravdu ne. Ale pokud je prokázané, že Oblouk lidi zabije, tak-"

„Nikdo se nevrátil, nemůžou vědět, jestli je zabije!"

„Ne, to je pravda, ale, Harry, pokud se nikdo nevrátil, není to jedno?"

„Cože?"

„Jestli je jen tam, někde ztracený nebo mrtvý? Nevrátí se, je pryč," pokračoval Ron.

„To není jedno!"

„Pro nás ano, pro tebe ano, je pryč, tak jako tak, ať už je mrtvý nebo ztracený, je pryč, nezáleží na tom a ty se s tím musíš vyrovnat a nedávat to za vinu těm, kteří za to nemohou!"

„Co?"

„Sám si řekl, že Siriuse do Oblouku vrhl Malfoy."

„Jo..." zamračeně.

„Draco není Malfoy, už prakticky ani není jeho synem."

„To vím."

„Ale vybíjíš si to na něm."

„Rone, nevíš o čem mluvíš. Mezi Dracem a mnou-"

„Ne! Chápu to, byl si frustrovaný a vylil sis na něm zlost. Bez důvodně!"

„To není pravda."

„Neudělal nic, co by-"

„Jak to můžeš vědět! Od kdy jste takoví přátelé, že se ho zastáváš a... Myslel jsem, že jsi můj přítel."

„To jsem, proto ti to taky říkám, jak to je," rozhodně. „Poslyš, Harry, ty víš, že Draca jsem moc nemusel, i teď je náš vztah takový, no, zvláštní. Je to temný čaroděj a já údajně taky, ale to je asi tak všechno co nás spojuje. On je... Krvavý kouzelník, je to zlověstné a špatné, ale... Neměl by pykat i za věci, které nezavinil."

„Nechtěl jsem-"

„Ne, ale udělal jsi to. Nevím o čem jste se prve v knihovně dohadovali, ale Draca to dost vzalo."

„Jak to víš?" zamračeně.

„Viděl jsi ho?"

„Ne..." opatrně.

„Já taky ne. Nepochybně se skrývá někde ve Zmijozelu, ale kdyby ho tvá slova neranila, neměl by důvod se ukrývat, ne?"

Harry si povzdechl, Ron měl pravdu, to co Dracovi řekl nebylo fér a navíc to tak nemyslel. Netušil, proč to řekl. Byl rozlobený a vyděšený a Draco se tam tak nachomýtl. Najednou se cítil jen vyčerpaný, sedl si na postel a s dalším nešťastným povzdechem se zadíval na Rona.

„Máš pravdu. Řekl jsem mu věci, které... Nebylo to správné."

„Možná by ses mu mohl omluvit," nadhodil Ron. Věděl, že zatím to Harrymu pořádně nedošlo, že stále velmi truchlí nad Siriusem. Ale až mu dojde, že ranil Draca, člověka na kterém mu dle všeho opravdu záleželo, tak to bude ještě horší.

„Rozešel jsem se s ním..."

„Cože?!" Ron čekal všechno, tedy skoro všechno. Čekal že se hrozně pohádali, že Harry dal Dracovi za vinu Siriusovi smrt, nebo že mu vyčetl spoustu jiných věcí. Možná čekal, že i Draco řekl Harrymu pár nepěkných vět. Ale tohle...

„V afektu?" zadoufal.

„Ne... Já... Nevím," Harry pokrčil rameny. Až teď mu to pomalu začalo docházet. „Rozešel jsem se s ním, Merline!" vyděšeně. Proč by to dělal?

„No, dobře, to je... Draco není hloupý, pochopí, když mu to vysvětlíš-"

„Jak se něco takového dá vysvětlit?"

„Harry, nevím, tahle situace je... Uhm... Není standardní. Ale Draco je... Pochopí to. Miluje tě."

Harry sklesle seděl na posteli. Ano, Draco ho miloval, ale on byl ještě nedávno přesvědčený, že miluje Draca. Kdyby ho opravdu miloval, tak by se s ním přece nerozcházel, neřekl by mu takové věci, které... Nechoval by se tak hrozně!

„Musím s ním mluvit!" s jasným rozhodnutím se postavil.

„Nech to na ráno," zasáhl Ron.

„Co? Ale to-"

„Harry, jsi rozrušený, on nepochybně taky. Nech to do rána. Přes noc se uklidníš a třeba vymyslíš, jak se Dracovi dostatečně omluvit."

Harry se na kamaráda zamračil. Byl to špatný nápad, chtěl s Dracem mluvit hned teď. Chtěl mu vysvětlit, proč se choval jako hlupák, i když si nebyl jistý zda pro to existuje dostatečně vysvětlení. Mohl jen doufat, že ho Draco opravdu miluje a že mu odpustí.

Zamračil se nad neexistencí pouta, které s ostatními Vyvolenými dřív cítil. Pouto tam už nějakou chvíli nebylo, nebylo tam nejspíš kvůli něčemu, co se děje s Regulem a Jackem. Harryho tak napadlo, jestli některý z nich nemohl být stejně bláhový jako on a toho druhého se nesmyslně vzdal.

-HPT-

„Není tam! Rone, vstávej!" Harry rozrušeně třásl spícím kamarádem. „Rone!"

„Co? Harry?" Weasley zmateně zamrkal, rozespale se rozhlédl po stále potemnělé ložnici. „Už je ráno?"

„Skoro. Ale Rone! Není tady!"

„Co? O čem to mluvíš?" posadil se na posteli, jediným pohledem zjistil, že jsou jediní vzhůru. „Harry," zaúpění, „ještě je noc!"

„Ne, Rone, počkej, poslouchej mě. Souhlasil jsem, že za Dracem půjdu ráno, ano? Ale on tam není!"

„Kde není? Tys byl ve zmijozelské koleji?" zmateně. „Ještě je noc..." zopakoval žalostně, ještě měl spát. Měl nárok na určitý počet hodin spánku za noc, proč mu je Harry bral?

„Rone!" Potter s ním zatřásl. „Draco není v Bradavicích. Není na mapě!" až teď si Ron všiml, že Harry v ruce svírá Pobertův plánek.

„Harry, to je hloupost," popadl plánek, zkoumavě se do něj zadíval, „musel ses špatně podívat..."

„Díval jsem se všude, několikrát! Není tam. Není tam nikdo se jménem Draco, ať už plánek bere jakékoliv příjmení, Draca nezobrazuje!"

„Dobře, no, to je... Nevím co na to říct," Ronovy modré oči se nejistě zahleděly na kamaráda. Tohle opravdu nečekal. Doufal, že dnes Harry vyřeší svůj vztah s Dracem a věci se začnou pomalu zase vracet do normálu.

„Musíme ho najít. Musíme jít za někým, kdo... Snape!"

„Co?"

„Snape je ve škole." Harry zabodl prst do tečky nesoucí název profesora lektvarů. Tečka se nehýbala, Ron si zamračeně uvědomil, že neoblíbený profesor se nejspíš oddává spánku, tak jak měl on. Rudovlasý mladík zamručel.

„Tak pojď."

„Co? To mám jít s tebou?"

„Rone!" zoufale.

„Fajn, fajn, půjdu s tebou, ale jestli na mě bude Snape řvát-"

„Nebude, prosím, Rone."

-HPT-

Při cestě stále ještě nočním tichým hradem Ron přemýšlel, jak je možné, že nepotkali žádného profesora nebo prefekta na noční hlídce. Někdo přeci na studenty měl dávat pozor. Určitě to nebylo jen jejich štěstí, protože Harry cestou už do Pobertova plánku nekoukal a Neviditelný plášť si taky nevzali.

Netrvalo tak dlouho a stáli před dveřmi do Snapeových soukromých komnat. Harry lehce roztřesenou rukou zaklepal. V duchu doufal, že Snape už ví, kde Draco je. Že mu to plavovlasý mladík řekl před tím než z Bradavic odešel. Sice pak by vystávala možnost, že Snapeovi Draco řekl o jejich hádce a všem tom zlém, co mu Harry řekl. Ale pokud by to znamenalo, že by Harry věděl kde Draco je a mohl by situaci řešit, pak budiž. Opravdu doufal, že tomu tak je. Že Snape mu řekne, kde Draco je, že třeba... Že třeba se nestalo něco jiného, hrozného. Koneckonců Draco byl stále na černé listině Voldemorta i Luciuse Malfoye. Harry tak doufal, že Draco odešel sám. Že během jeho truchlení a zloby zaměřené na Draca nepřišel někdo a Draca neunesl.

„Snape!"

Ron vedle Harryho nadskočil. „Harry, pro Merlina." Stoupl si o kousek dál, aby až profesor otevře nebyl první na ráně.

Potter opět zabušil na dveře.

„Nejspíš spí..."

„Nemá co spát, když je Draco kdo ví kde s kdo ví kým!" V Harryho mysli začalo běžet mnoho hrůzných scénářů toho, co se Dracovi mohlo stát.

„Hledáte snad někoho?" ozval se za nimi lehce posměšný hlas. Potter s Weasleym se prudce otočili, chodbou k nim kráčel John Hart.

„Profesore, my jen..."

„Rudovlásko, měl bys vědět, že nechci slyšet žádné nesmysly," utnul Rona Hart, přitom se lehce ušklíbal.

„Hledáme profesora Snapea," odsekl Harry.

„Ano? A pročpak to? Profesorem lektvarů jsem nyní já, takže... Cokoliv potřebujete, můžete říct mě. I když si neumím představit nic tak naléhavého, abyste museli vyučující budit v noci."

„Je to osobní..."

„Opravdu? Vy a profesor Snape máte něco osobního?" zaujatě.

„To nevadí, přijdeme jindy," zkusil zasáhnout Ron. Bylo jasné, že Harry by se s Hartem těžko domlouval.

Blonďatý muž si je oba přeměřil pohledem. „Nemusíte."

„Co? Ale my-"

„Otevřu vám. Jsem opravdu zvědavý, co dva Nebelvíři mohou chtít profesorovi na dovolené."


	135. Chapter 135

Harry netušil, jak Hart otevřel dveře, ale než se s Ronem nadáli, bylo otevřeno a suplující profesor vcházel do potemnělé místnosti. Chlapci vykročili za ním.

„Ugr... Co to je za smrad?" Ron nakrčil nos.

„Myslím, že-"

v té chvíli Hart rozsvítil. Všem se tak naskytl pohled na Snapea ležícího na gauči a tvrdě spícího.

„Uhm..."

„Myslím, že je opilý," zhodnotil černovlasého muže Harry, stočil znechucený pohled mimo Snapea.

„Jo, to je možná," klidně poznamenal Hart. „Snepsusi?"

„Snape," opravil Harta Ron.

„Cože?"

„Jmenuje se Snape."

„Vážně? Ne, jsem si jistý, že to končí na 's'."

„Severus."

„Co?"

„Severus Snape," povzdechl si Ron.

„Hm, dobře, jeho rodiče museli mít zvláštní smysl pro humor... Snape!" Hart zatřásl spícím mužem. Harry to celé zamračeně sledoval. Někdy si nebyl jistý, jestli si Hart vážně jména lidí nepamatuje, jestli ho to snad natolik obtěžuje, nebo má jiný problém. Určitě by to vysvětlovalo jeho posedlost různými přezdívkami.

Snape ze spánku cosi zamumlal.

„Možná bysme ho měli nechat a-" začal Ron.

„Ne!"

„Kupodivud musím souhlasit se Slaďoušem, Snepsus-"

„Snape."

„To jsem řekl! Každopádně už byl dost dlouho ve sladkém alkoholovém opojení, je načase postavit se věcem čelem. Vy dva, vzbuďte ho," rozhodl Hart.

„My dva? Proč my dva?"

„Já mu přinesu protikocovinový lektvar a něco, uhm... Ano, něco co ho dostane z tohohle stavu," zamyšleně. S tím Hart odkráčel z místnosti.

„Co tím myslel?" Ron se otočil na Harryho. Potter jen pokrčil rameny. Odhodlaně vykročil k alkoholem čpícímu muži, zlehka jím zatřásl. Ani nebyl překvapený, že Snape nijak nereagoval. Povzdechl si. Kdo ví, zda jim Snape vůbec bude schopný nějak pomoci. Jestli v tomhle stavu je od událostí na Ministerstvu, kdo ví jak dlouho bude trvat, než se dostane do nějakého normálnějšího stavu a bude schopný běžných myšlenkových pochodů.

O půl hodiny později seděl Harry vedle Rona na gauči, kde předtím ležel Snape. Trochu znechucený Ron gauč, před tím než na něj dosedli, vyčistil množstvím čistících a vůni dodávajících kouzel. Oba mlčeli, neklidně poslouchali zvuky zvracení, které se ozývaly z koupelny jen kousek dál. Hart se vrátil jen okamžik po té co odkráčel pro příslušné lektvary, všechny bez okolků nalil do Snapeových úst a donutil jej je spolknout. Pak černovlasého muže odtáhl do koupelny a tam od té doby byli.

Konečně se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vkráčel lehce se ušklíbající Hart. „Tak, necháme Severuse," ušklíbl se Ronovým směrem, nejspíš sám se sebou spokojený, „aby se trochu opravil a pak za námi přijde. Kdo si dá kávu? Neříkejte mi, že nikdo. Káva je povinný mok." S rozhodným pohybem vyčaroval konvici plnou typicky aromatického nápoje. Nalil do tří hrnků a dva šoupl před Nebelvíry.

Sám si sedl do křesla, napil se kávy a se slastným povzdychem zavřel oči.

„Takže, uhmm... Snape je v pohodě?" začal Ron, držel vlastní hrnek, ale neměl se k tomu, aby se napil. Harry na druhé straně lehce upil, zamračil se nad chutí, přišla mu nějak známá.

„Jo, bude," mávnutí rukou.

„Uhm, ty lektvary... Co mu udělaly?"

„Vyčerpaly alkohol z jeho systému."

„Cože?"

„Co měl v žaludku šlo snadnou cestou, co bylo už ve střevech šlo, no, ne tak snadnou cestou. Alkohol už vstřebaný se musel magicky odčerpat, což je vyčerpávající, ale ne tak, no, ne tak nepěkné jako ostatní cesty," Hart se zlomyslně ušklíbl.

Ron znechuceně položil hrnek, tohle opravdu vědět nepotřeboval.

„Nechápu," zamračil se Harry.

„Co na tom nechápeš," ucedil Ron. „Zvracení a... Ble."

„Oh, oh!" Harry zbledl, možná bylo lepší, když to nevěděl. Než celou věc mohli dál rozebírat, dveře se opět otevřely a dovnitř vešel Snape. Ve tváři byl lehce zelený, ruce se mu třásly, vlasy měl ještě mokré ze sprchy, na sobě měl čisté oblečení. Kdyby Harry netušil, čím si právě prošel, rozhodně by to nepoznal.

„Pottere, Weasley," Snape se na okamžik zarazil, pak s odevzdaným povzdychem dosedl do dalšího křesla, Hart před něj posunul hrnek s kávou.

„Co tady chcete?" zamračil se černovlasý lektvarista, napil se kávy, ale jeho náladu to nijak nezlepšilo.

„Kde je Draco?" vyhrkl Harry.

„Draco?" zmateně zamrkal.

„Jo, Draco! Není ve škole a... No, nevím kde je!" Harry cítil, jak se ho začíná zmocňovat zoufalství. Snažil se nepřipouštět si, že neví, kde Draco je a co s ním je, ale pomalu ho ten fakt začínal dohánět.

„Já nev- Jak to myslíte, že není ve škole?" Snape odložil hrnek a nechápavě na Nebelvíry hleděl. Nikdo nevěnoval pozornost zahloubanému výrazu, který měl na tváři John Hart.

„Dobře, dobře, počkejte," Snape si přejel rukou po tváři v gestu jasné frustrace. „Řekněte mi, co se stalo."

„Hledal jsme Draca a-"

„Ne teď. Od začátku. Já... Dobře, Pottere, po událostech na Ministerstvu, stalo se něco dalšího?"

„Kromě Siriusovi smrti?!" Harry cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje rozčílení. Dokonce tak, že nerad připustil Siriusovi možnou smrt.

„Harry," zasáhl Ron. „Přišli jsme sem kvůli Dracovi."

„Jo, no..."

„Harry se s Dracem pohádal, těsně po Ministerstvu a..." začal Ron. „Nevíme kde je. Není na hradě, nevíme kdy odešel, jestli odešel sám a dobrovolně. Nevíme nic. Tak jsme přišli za váma. Ale očividně taky nic nevíte," zamračeně.

„Pohádali jste se?" Snape se na Harryho zamračil, nějak si nedokázal představit, že by Draco utekl ze školy kvůli milenecké hádce.

„Jo, no... Možná jsme se trochu rozešli..." tiše.

„Cože?!"

„Severusi," zasáhl Hart. „Nech chlapce mluvit."

„To je celé. Byl jsem rozrušený protože Sirius... A pak přišel Draco a já... Nepřemýšlel jsem, prostě jsem vyhrkl různé věci a Draco..." Harry byl zoufalý. „Nebylo to správné, ale... Řekl jsem mu, že s ním končím, že my dva... Nemyslel jsem to tak!"

„Jistě?"

„Samozřejmě! Miluju ho!" naštvaně křičel na Harta Potter. Nikdo neměl právo pochybovat o jeho citech k Dracovi. Udělal chybu, ano, možná ne zrovna malou chybu, ale Draca miloval a věřil, doufal, že se to ještě do opravit.

„Zajímavé," zamyšleně dodal Hart. „A tvoje výmluva?" otočil se na Snapea.

„Cože?"

„Oh, jistě, alkohol," ušklíbnutí.

„O čem to..?"

„Slaďoušova slova Vílího prince jistě ranila, ale nestačila by k tomu, aby odešel, nemám snad pravdu?" pokračoval John.

„Nevím, co-"

„Ne? Připomenu ti to. Řekl jsi Dráčkovi, že nechceš být jeho kmotrem, že jsi jím jen proto, aby ses v té době dostal do přízně Voldemorta a toho druhé, jak se jmenuje? Malfoy! Malfoye, ano, jistě. Řekl jsi mu, že nejste rodina, že o něj nestojíš."

„Cože?!" Harry nechápavě hleděl z Harta na Snapea. To přece ne. To by Snape neřekl. Jistě, s Dracem neměli přesně takový vztah kmotra a kmotřence jako on a Sirius, ale Harry si nikdy nemyslel, že Snape Draca nemá rád, nebo ho nepovažuje za rodinu.

Snape na Harta zaraženě zíral. „Nemyslím si, že jsem použil tahle slova..." nebyl si vůbec jistý co přesně Dracovi řekl. Trochu se mu vracela vzpomínka na to, že s Dracem mluvil, ale všechno to bylo tak zmatené, zamlžené. Klidně to mohl být sen, nedokázal to rozlišit.

„Dracoušek mi to řekl," ušklíbl se Hart.

„Mluvil jste s Dracem?" Harry na suplujícího profesora překvapeně pohlédl.

„No jistě, neřekl jsme vám to snad?" Všem přítomným bylo jasné, že Hartovo překvapení je falešné. Očividně si jejich frustraci užíval. Harry vztekle zamručel. Mohli si tohle všechno ušetřit, kdyby jim Hart hned na začátku řekl, kde Draco je.

Snape se na muže mračil, jak to, že právě jemu se Draco svěřoval? Nějak měl za to, že jeho kmotřenec tohohle muže moc nemusí, něco o nevhodných návrzích a tak. Ale teď se zdálo, že o Dracovi ví víc než on a než Potter.

„Kde je?"

„Chcete to vědět, jenom proto, že to nevíte, nebo o něj máte starost?" povytáhl obočí Hart a zpytavě se zadíval na Harryho a Snapea.

„Máme o něj starost, co jiného?!" vyhrkl Potter.

„Severusi?"

„Neřekl jsem mu, že není rodina," zachmuřeně.

„Ale ano, řekl."

„Nemyslel jsem to tak," povzdych. Byl opilí a ta slova z něj prostě vyšla. Právě přišel o Siriuse, o člověka na kterého celý život čekal a o kterém už ani nedoufal, že jednou bude jeho. Bylo logické, že byl rozrušený, zklamaný, nešťastný. Ale Draco... Draco byl jeho rodina, byl mu víc synem než byl synem Luciusovi. Ale možná to tak nevypadalo. Možná to plavovlasý mladík tak necítil, neměl z něj tu jistotu, že i přes to jak krutá slova může říkat, že je tak nemyslí. Proč by jinak odcházel, proč by za ním nepřišel v jinou dobu, nepromluvili si před tím, než by... Měl vůbec právo ještě žádat o to, kde Draco je? Pokud o něj Draco už nestál, měl právo jej nadále obtěžovat.

Pohlédl na Pottera. Mladík vypadal naprosto odhodlaný zjistit kde Draco je a pak ho najít a celou věc s ním urovnat. Nejspíš se kajícně omlouvat a prosit a to tak dlouho, než mu Draco odpustí. Pokud to zvládne Nebelvír, proč by to neměl zvládnout on? Pokud Potter má dost odvahy na to, aby Draca hledal a čelil případnému neodpuštění, zklamání, další várce bolesti. Proč by on, dospělý Zmijozel, měl zavřít oči a nechat to být i za cenu toho, že Draca opravdu ztratí a nikdo další mu nezůstane?

„Kde je?" otočil se rozhodně na Harta.

Blonďatý muž se na ně chvíli ještě spokojeně usmíval, nejspíš si užíval, že ví víc než trojice před ním. Navíc na tuhle chvíli musel čekat mnoho dní, pokud už od začátku věděl kam Draco šel.

„Přišel za mnou s tím, že potřebuje pomoc," začal John. „Myslím, že nejdřív chtěl jen odejít a uklidnit se. Ale pak... No, i když se tak Draco netváří osobně si myslím, že je tou nejméně sobeckou osobou na světě," zamyšleně.

Harry si povzdechl, to samozřejmě taky už více méně věděl. Draco ač měl rád pěkné věci, blýskavé věci, měl rád bohatství a vše kolem aristokratické společnosti, tak i nezištně pomohl lidem kolem sebe. Harry ho nejednou viděl jak pomáhá méně bystrým Zmijozelům v přípravě na výuku. Navíc právě Harta nechal žít kdo ví jak dlouho ve svém domě a Harry pochyboval, že by za to Draco chtěl něco na oplátku. Možná proto nyní šel za Hartem, pro vrácenou laskavost.

„To je všechno pěkné, ale kde je teď?" Snape byl naštvaný, nesnášel zdržování, proč jim prostě Hart neřekl co ví.

„Draca napadlo, že by vám mohl pomoci."

„Co?"

„Jistě, to ho napadlo už dávno, ale právě teď... No, pomoc není tak snadná, tak šel za mnou. Jsem přeci jen určitými věcmi prostřelejší než šestnáctiletý chlapec."

„Nechápu, kam tím míříte."

„Draco chtěl zachránit Blacka." Hart na okamžik vypadal sám se sebou spokojeně.

„Cože?!"

„Sirius je mrtvý," tiše dodal Harry. Nechtěl tomu věřit, ale právě teď musel připustit, že Sirius je mrtvý. Draco to věděl, neoblomně tomu věřil, proč by ho tedy napadlo něco tak hloupého, jako možná záchrana.

„Ano, jistě, je..." ušklíbl se Hart. „Ale Oblouk je... No, zajímavá věc. Zvláštní shodou okolností znám někoho, kdo by Blackovi mohl pomoci..."

„Co?" Snape zaraženě seděl. Byl tak utopený ve svém zármutku a v tom, že Sirius je mrtvý, že ho nenapadlo pátrat po tom, jestli to je konečné. Jestli třeba není jiná možnost. Koneckonců i Potter hned na začátku zpochybňoval, aby Oblouk lidi zabil. Nikdo netušil, co je za ním, kam vede...

„Řekl jsem Dracovi co vím. Řekl jsem mu o muži, který by vám mohl popřípadě pomoci, nebo by to mohl zkusit. Pokud by někdo Blacka mohl zachránit, tak on... Ale, nejsem si úplně jistý, kde teď ten muž je a... Draco ho šel najít."

„Co? Sirius se dá zachránit? Počkat, počkat... Poslal jste Draca samotného hledat kdovíkoho, nejspíš nebezpečného člověka a-"

„Proč jste nešel sám?"

„Oh, to bych mohl, jistě," úsměv. „Ale Ianto by nikdy nepřišel, kdyby ho nepožádal ten, kdo jeho pomoc potřebuje."

„Počkat," Harry se zamračil. „Ianto? Jako Ianto Jones? Poslal jste Draca do jižní Afriky?!"

„Cože?!" Snape zmateně hleděl z Pottera na Harta.

„Ne, ne, samozřejmě že ne," posměšně. „Ianto je zpátky v Anglii, jen nevím kde přesně," trochu nejistý úsměv.

„Nechápu to. Proč by tam Draco šel sám. Proč by nešel za náma a-"

„A co? Vyhodili jste ho, oba. Možná je to dobře. Kdybyste to neudělali, tak by ho nic nepřipomnělo myslet nad jinou variantou a nenapadlo by ho, že se Black dá zachránit," pokrčil rameny Hart.

„Ale co... Co teď máme dělat?"

„Nic, čekat až se Draco ozve. Může Ianta najít hned, může ho najít za rok," pokrčení rameny.

„Ale-"

„Žádné 'ale'. Oba jste Draca od sebe odstrčili a mám za to, že si tuhle nejistotu víc než zasloužíte," chladně. „Chápu, že jste byli zaslepení nějakou formou žalu, ale Draco je vaše rodina, vás obou a vy-" potřesení hlavou. „Draca mám rád, vážně mám a vy dva jste ho odkopli bez ohledu na jeho city nebo na to, jak velké nebezpečí mu mimo zdi hradu hrozí."

Snape se muže zamračil. Nebyl to náhodou on, kdo Draca poslal neznámo kam hledat kdoví koho?


	136. Chapter 136

Začátkem listopadu se Harry pomalu začal smiřovat s tím, že se možná Draco hned tak nevrátí. Netušil, co Snape řekl řediteli nebo ostatním profesorům, ale po plavovlasém Zmijozelovy se nikdo nesháněl, nikdo neřešil, že nechodí do školy. To Harryho trochu trápilo. Věděl, že to je možná lepší, než kdyby třeba ředitel rozhodl, že Draca z Bradavic za jeho neúčast vyhodí. Ale ten nezájem o Dracovu osobu mu vadil. Možná za to mohlo jeho špatné svědomí. Nejednou za říjen uvažoval o tom, že odejde za Dracem, že ho půjde hledat, že... Jenže nevěděl ani kde by měl začít a Draco se mezitím klidně mohl dostat zpátky. A pak... Věděl, že to je sobecké, ale věděl, že při tak dlouhé absenci jakou měl ve škole Draco by on sám nebyl schopný výuku dohnat.

Tak přešel říjen a začal listopad, Harry naprosto přešel Samhain, na nějaké slavení neměl vůbec náladu. A pak, ještě mu ty magické svátky nepřešly do krve, navíc... Těžko mohl rodinné svátky slavit bez rodiny.

Tak moc si zvykl na fakt, že tu Draco není, že se o něm a o tom co dělá nemluví, že ho po prvním listopadovém týdnu opravdu překvapilo, když při snídani dostal stručný vzkaz od profesora Harta, aby se v podvečer dostavil do učebny lektvarů.

-HPT-

„Takže," Hart tleskl rukama, „jsme tu všichni?" rozhlédl se. Snape stojící za Harrym a Ronem se na suplujícího profesora zamračil. Hart stále vyučoval lektvary, Harry netušil, co ve volném čase dělal Snape, občas jej ve škole zahlédl, jindy ale viděl kterak tečka z jeho jménem mizí z Pobertova plánku. Předpokládal, že se snaží najít Draca. Nejspíš měl stejně špatné svědomí jako on sám.

„Skvělé, skvělé. Dostal jsem zprávu od Dráčka-"

„Od Draca? Co říkal Je v pořádku?" přerušil muže Harry.

„Pottere," zamručel Snape. „Harte, pokračuje. Vrací se Draco?"

„Netrápí tě víc otázka, zda našel co hledal?" povytáhl obočí John.

„A našel? Našel toho chlápka, který může pomoc Siriusovi?" zajímal se Ron.

„Pochopitelně," ušklíbnutí. „Ani jsem si nemyslel, že by to Draco neměl zvládnout. Koneckonců, co jsem slyšel, tak s Iantem byl v kontaktu už předtím. Jsem vlastně překvapen, že mu trvalo tak dlouho, než ho našel. I když..."

„I když?"

„I když je možné, že se Draco potřeboval i uklidnit, tak návrat trochu oddálil. Kdo by u to mohl vyčítat."

„Dobře, v pořádku. Takže?" zamračeně naléhal Snape.

„Sejdeme se s Dracem za... Půl hodiny v hale Ministerstva."

„Za půl hodiny!"

„Na Ministerstvu jako na..?"

„Jako v prázdné budově," upřesnil Hart. „A ano, musíme hned vyrazit, abychom to stihli," úsměv.

„Oh."

„Možná jsem to měl říct Viktorovi," šeptl Ron, Snape se na něj zamračil, rozhodně nechtěl poslouchat o jakémkoliv soukromém nebo ještě hůř – intimním - životě svých studentů a už vůbec ne Nebelvírů. Potter odběhl pro přenášedlo na Ministerstvo. Naštěstí přenášedla, která v létě dostal mířila na určité místo bez ohledu na to, že se jeho parametry změnily. Budova Ministerstva Kouzel tak mohla být jen prázdnou budovou bez Ministerstva, ale přesto přenášedlo bylo nasměrované do ní.

Rudovlasý mladík si povzdechl, jistěže od Snapea nečekal žádnou reakci, ale prostě měl takový pocit. Už po říjnovém debaklu to Viktorovi řekl jen v náznacích. Naštěstí byl Viktor touto dobou v Bulharsku, tak se mu novinky nedonesly tak rychle. Ale i tak nebyl spokojený, dle toho co psal v dopisech. Ron se trochu obával jeho reakce, až zjistí, že se opět vydal někam do možného nebezpečí a ještě k tomu bez něj.

-HPT-

Bylo zvláštní procházet se po ztichlé budově. Opravdu se zdálo, že úředníci vzali jen to nejdůležitější a zbytek nechali napospas osudu. Kdo ví, možná se někdy plánují vrátit. I když nejspíš ne v blízké době, možná až přijdou na způsob jak budovu zabezpečit a přesto nechat přístupnou veřejnosti.

„Kde je Draco?" otočil se Harry na Harta. Blonďatý muž vypadal trochu zmateně. „Psal něco o nějakým oblouku, ale no... Nikdy jsem tu nebyl, takže," pokrčení rameny.

Snape se na muže ještě jednou zamračil, neměl ho rád. Protáhl se kolem něj a kolem Nebelvírů a zamířil k výtahu. Nebyl z tohohle výletu nadšený. Samozřejmě v koutku duše doufal, že má Hart pravdu a Draco našel někoho, kdo zná způsob, jak mu Siriuse vrátit. Ale...Nechtěl si připouštět plané naděje. Navíc se mu nelíbilo, že do možného nebezpečí zatahují i chlapce. Minimálně Weasley mohl zůstat ve škole. A Potter stejně tak. Nebylo nutné, aby s nimi chodili. Zvládli by to jen on a Hart. I Draco mohl domluvit schůzku z tím tajemným mužem někde jinde, pak se pěkně vrátit do školy a nechat celou věc na dospělých.

Harry kráčel za Snapem, za ním šel Ron a skupinu uzavíral Hart. Zelenooký mladík měl v mysli mnoho věcí. Doufal, že Draco bude v pořádku, že mu odpustí, že se jejich vztah vrátí tam kde byl a pak se budou moci třeba začít postupovat dále. Doufal, že má Hart pravdu a je možnost Siriuse zachránit. Z té myšlenky měl rozporuplné pocity. Od Siriusova pádu skrz Oblouk střídavě věřil, že není mrtvý, pak se smiřoval s jeho smrtí, pak začal opět doufat, že třeba se ještě dá zachránit... Bylo to všechno tak rychlé a zmatené.

Ani skoro nepostřehl, kdy prošli kruhovou místností s dveřmi, Snape je vedl přímou cestou, nezdržoval se otevíráním jednotlivých dveří, nejspíš přesně věděl kudy. Nebo na to znal nějaký fígl, kterého si Harry nestihl všimnout.

Snape se zastavil hned za dveřmi, hleděl dolů, pod kamenné lavice. Zdálo se, že místnost se po boji nikdo neobtěžoval opravit. Lavice byly stále rozbité, některé chyběly, některé ležel bokem, kolem celé místnosti byly rozházené kamene, někde ohořelé stěny. Jedinou změnou byla opona, v boji poškozená, téměř shořelá a roztrhaná. Nyní zcela zacelená a až na drobné chvění, které jí procházelo, pevně zakrývající Oblouk. Až dole na plácku s Obloukem stála trojice postav.

„Jdem, nebo co?" zamračil se Hart, který konečně taky přišel. V jedné ruce držel malého barevného ptáčka a Harry ho víc než podezříval, že se nějak stihl dostat do další z tajemných místností Odboru záhad. Čtveřice zamířila pomalým opatrným krokem přes trosky lavic dolů k Oblouku. Ani jak se blížili nemohli poznat, kdo přesně dole stojí. Všechny tři postavy měli na hlavách neproniknutelné kápě. Dvě byly vysoké, možná stoosmdesát až stodevadesát centimetrů. Harry proto předpokládal, že nejnižší z nich bude Draco. Předpokládaný Draco měl prostý černý, i když nepochybně z drahé látky šitý, plášť. Jedna z vyšších postav měla taky černý plášť, ale víc než klasický kouzelnický plášť připomínal těžký cestovní plášť. Poslední postava měla také tmavý plášť, spíš než černý byl tmavě červený a na něm byly jakési stříbrné vzory. Až jak Harry sestupoval blíže, poznal ve vzorech runy. Muž měl hábit těsně zapnutí těžce vypadajícími sponami z kovu, který trochu vypadal jako železo, ale Harry nikdy neslyšel o tom, že by se někdo zdobil železem, i když možná mělo jiný než ozdobný význam. Muž měl černé boty a Harry nepochyboval, že stejně jako Dracovi tmavě zelené boty, jsou šité z tvrdé dračí kůže.

Když profesoři s Nebelvíry sestoupili k Oblouku, trojice se k nim otočila.

„Draco, vidím, že nebyl problém Ianta najít," usmál se na nejmenší postavu Hart. „Ianto Jones! Jak skvělé tě opět vidět," bez okolků se vrhl v před a objal postavu v temné rudém hábitu.

Draco mezitím stáhl z hlavy kápi, ve tváři měl nečitelný výraz.

„Draco..." Harry popostoupil. „Je mi líto, že-"

„Nebudem to teď probírat," zarazil ho Zmijozel.

„Dra-"

„Severusi, nechci o tom mluvit," plavovlasý mladík na kmotra téměř nepohlédl, Harry si v stříbrných očích všiml žalu. Potter v duchu proklel sebe i Snapea, ani si nechtěl představovat, jak jejich slova musela plavovlasému chlapci ublížit.

„Nepředstavíš nás?" zasáhl Ron, nejistě se rozhlížel po zahalené dvojici. Muž, kterého do teď objímal Hart si sundal kápi.

„Ianto Jones," Draco mávl směrem k muži, Harry v něm opravdu poznal stejného muže, u kterého strávili letní dny. Jen nyní vypadal tak nějak jinak, jakoby aura temnoty kolem něj byla viditelnější, hmotnější.

„To je Severus Snape-"

„Tvůj kmotr?" zajímal se Jones.

„Jo, no... Nejspíš," ušklíbnutí. „Ron Weasley, a Harryho znáš."

„Jistě," Jones se zamračil, „myslel jsem, že jsme se dohodli, že na Draca budeš dávat pozor?"

„Uhm..." Harry stočil pohled k zemi.

Draco si povzdechl," A tohle je Seraphim Bael," pokynul k poslední zahalené postavě. Muž sjal z hlavy kápi a Harry zjistil, že spíš než muž je to tvor. Stvoření temnoty. Jedna jeho polovina byla lidská, běžná stavba těla, pohledná tvář. Ale druhá, jakoby patřila někomu jinému. Něčemu jinému. Odhalené kosti a šlachy, svaly stažené do téměř zlomyslného úšklebku. Tvor lidskou rukou sňal celý cestovní plášť, pod ním měl další, z materiálu, který mohl snad být i z mozkomora a za ním na zádech toho tvora byla křídla. Rozhodně to nebyl anděl, křídla byla blanitá, trochu podobná drakovi, jen na jejich vrcholku, části která tvorovi vykukovala nad ramena, byla křídla zakončena ostře vypadajícími pařáty, na každém křídle jeden.

„Merline..." vydechl vedle Harryho Ron. „Má rohy!"

Harry se zamračil. Opravdu, na tvorově hlavě byly dva zakroucené rohy.

Tvor se na chlapce usmál, odhalil tak pusu plnou ostrých špičatých zubů. Ron vedle Harryho popostoupil dozadu.

Harrymu ten tvor přišel nějak povědomí, i když si byl jistý, že ho nikdy neviděl. Pátravě se zadíval na Draca, plavovlasý mladík se jeho pohledu vyhýbal.

„Začneme?" vyzval je Ianto.

„Počkat, počkat, co přesně budete dělat?" zarazil je Snape.

„Měl jsem za to, že chcete někoho dostat zpátky?" Jones se zatvářil zmateně, ohlédl se na Draca.

„Jo, chceme. Severusi, nech to na Iantovi."

„Ale nemůže jen tak... Oblouk je jednosměrný, není možné-"

„Ne pro mě," ušklíbl se Jones.

„Ale-"

„Chceš Blacka zpátky nebo ne?!" ozval se Draco.

„Blacka?" Jones vypadal opět překvapeně. „Neřekl jsi mi, že to Oblouku spadl Black..." vyčítavě.

„Jo... Je to rozdíl?"

„Ne, to... Sirius Black?"

„Jo..."

„Oh, no dobře." Z nějakého důvodu to muže zaujalo. „Držte se trochu dál," instruoval Snapea, Harta a trojici mladíků. „Baele, můžeš?"

Tvor na muže jen kývl, pak mávl rukama a místnost se změnila. Bylo to jako by jí pohltila mlha, ne šedivá běžná mlha, ale modrozelený jedovatě vypadající a lehce zapáchající opar. Z pohledů kouzelníků zmizeli stěny i lavice, jakoby se ocitli v jiném světě. Za nimi se kolem se rozhořelo velkým plamenem ohnivé kolo, všichni se tak ocitli stojíce v něm.

Ianto měl na hlavě opět kápi, stál obličejem otočeným k Oblouku. Ruce měl zvednuté vysoko nad hlavou v jakémsi vzívajícím gestu.

„Yr wyf yn eich Arglwydd, fy nerbyn! Yr wyf yn gorchymyn i chwi! Lansio ysbryd nad yw'n eiddo i chi!." Iantův hlas se zněle nesl všude kolem nich, vzduch ztěžkl a nebylo nic, kromě Iantova hlasu. Byl omamující, přikazující, lákavý...

„Derbyn fy pŵer a dod yn fy ngwas..."

Látka zakrývající Oblouk zmizela. Všichni nyní hleděli do temnoty ve středu Oblouku. Nebyla to jen čerň, bylo to jako voda, těžká kalná voda, možná spíš ropa, něco co se ve vlnách přelévalo přes sebe.

„Yr wyf yn eich Arglwydd, fy nerbyn! Yr wyf yn gorchymyn i chwi! Lansio ysbryd nad yw'n eiddo i chi!."

Runy na Iantově hábitu zářily do stále temnějšího okolí. Oči všech byly pevně zaměřena na Oblouk a na postavu před ním. Náhle se tekutina v Oblouk vylila ven, rychlými trhavými pohybi se z ní zhmotnila jakási postava. Nebyl to člověk, bylo to monstrum, tvor stvořený jen z temné tekutiny. Ze zloby a žalu těch, kteří Obloukem propadli. Natáhl k Iantovi, který stále opakoval různé vyvolávací fráze, ruku tvořenou tekutinou. Z ruky na zem kapaly kapičky černoty, při dopadu na kamenou podlahu to tiše zasyčelo, skoro jako kyselina.

Seraphim opět nevzrušeně mávl rukou, mezi Iantem a Obloukem se objevily rudé plameny. Postava vzplála, stejně tak jako celý Oblouk.

Harry cítil žár, ale i emoce, které jakoby se vylévaly z hořícího Oblouku. Měl dojem, že v mlze kolem vidí nějaké postav, tvory, věci...

„Ildio i fy ewyllys!"

Svět kolem zmizel, ohně vyhasly, zvuk utichl. Nebylo nic. Trvalo to jen okamžik. Pak Harry slyšel dech ostatních, cítil teplo, které vydávala těla jeho společníků. Ani jeden z nich si neuvědomil, jak těsně k sobě se během obřadu dostali.

V okamžiku těsně před tím než se světla v mísnosti pořádně rozhořela měl Harry dojem, že viděl Seraphima, kterak vkráčel do Oblouku, pak Kamenný Oblouk opět zakryla neproniknutelná opona.

Světla se rozsvítila a všichni pohlédli k Iantovi. Jones stál kousek dál od místa kde vykonával rituál, kápi měl opět spuštěnou, všichni tak mohli jasně vidět nejistý výraz v jeho tváři. Před Obloukem na zemi ležela nahá postava.

První se vzpamatoval Snape, rozeběhl se k postavě, cestou si strkl hábit a jediným pohybem jej přehodil přes nahé tělo. „Siriusi..."

„Merline," vydechl Harry, „je to on? Je to Siriusi" popošel blíž.

Hart mezitím přešel před místnost k Iantovi a stoupl si vedle něj, pohled na ležícího muže jej nijak nevzrušoval. Ron s Dracem se drželi opodál.

„Siriusi?" Snape muže vtáhl do náručí. Black cosi zakňučel, lehce se pohnul.

„Siriusi!" Harry se konečně vrhl vpřed. Zastavil se až těsně u dvojice.

„Pottere, počkej, nech ho vydechnout," zarazil mladíka Snape.

"Jo, jasně, jen... Merline..." Harry cítil, jak se usmívá, bylo to tak neuvěřitelné. Sirius byl zpátky!

"Siriusi, slyšíš mě?" Snape nastavil muže v náručí tak, aby mu viděl do tváře, slabě se usmál, když Black otevřel známé černé oči. „Severusi..." zastřeným hlasem.

„Jo, jsem to já. Jak se cítíš?"

„Já... Kde to... Jsem zpátky?" nejistě.

„Ano, jsi v bezpečí, už jsi... Budeš v pořádku," rozhodně pokračoval Snape.

„Kdes byl?" ozval se Harry. Byl mrtvý? Co s ním bylo? Proč se nemohl vrátit sám?

„Pottere!" Snape se na mladíka zamračil.

„Já..." Black se nejistě ohlédl na Oblouk. „Nebyl jsem mrtvý, ale ani živý. Někde mezitím. Bylo to jako... Jako příslib nekonečné prázdnoty, bolesti, ale zároveň i ničeho, všeho... Bylo to... Jak dlouho jsem byl pryč?" Sirius zněl zmateně, nejistě, vyděšeně.

„Měsíc."

„Oh... Připadalo mi to jako roky, ale zároveň jako... Jakoby to bylo teď co jsem tam spadl a... Co se stalo?" další zmatený pohled.

„Lucius na tebe použil Krvavou magii?" zamračil se Snape.

"Já vím, ale potom. Jsou všichni v pořádku?" naléhavě, posadil se, roztřesenou rukou sevřel Snapeův hábit, který jej nyní pokrýval.

„Nestalo se nic, o co by sis měl dělat starosti. Rozhodně ne teď," konejšil ho Snape.

„Ale jak... Jak jsem se dostal zpátky?"

„To on..." Harry kývl směrem k Iantovi, který stojíce vedle Harta sledoval jejich rozhovor.

„Kdo to... Regulusi?"

"Siriusi, co to povídáš?" Snape se zamračil.

„Merline, jsi to ty! Regulusi!" Sirius se vyškrábal na nohy.

Ianto Jones se na Blacka jen s podivně smutným výrazem usmál. Než se někdo stačil pohnout, něco udělat, zastavit jej, zmizel v oblaku černého kouře.


	137. Chapter 137

Harry nejistě přecházel po Snapeových komnatách, občas vrhl zamračený pohled na Draca sedícího na gauči. Snape byl v ložnici se Siriusem. Blacka dovedlo téměř k nepříčetnosti možné nalezení bratra a jeho následné zmizení. Dalo jim poměrně dost práce dostat Siriuse do Bradavic a ještě nepozorovaně do Snapeových komnat. Lektvarista nyní rozrušenému muži dával lektvary potřebné pro jeho náležitý odpočinek. Chlapcům nakázal, aby na něj počkali. Což se nejspíš netýkalo Rona, který se od jejich skupinky odpojil hned po příchodu do školy. Stejně tak zmizel Hart, jeho odchodu si vlastně pořádně všimli až ve Snapeových komnatách.

Harry s Dracem čekali v napjatém tichu, ani jeden z nich se neměl k tomu, aby mluvil o událostech na Ministerstvu, nebo tom, co se stalo předtím a co Draca dovedlo k tomu, aby se vydal hledal Jonese. I když Harryho pálilo mnoho otázek.

Plavovlasý mladík seděl na gauči, v jedné ruce svíral hrnek plný horké kávy a v druhé sušenky, které si v rychlém sledu bral z talíře před sebou. Harry na jídlo neměl ani pomyšlení, nepochyboval však o tom, že Draco je vyhladovělý. Jak ho znal, tak v době kdy nebyl ve škole o sebe opět moc nedbal.

Konečně se otevřely dveře ložnice a ven vyšel zasmušilý Snape. „Spí," oznámil, rukou si vyčerpaně projel po vlasech. Dveře do ložnice jen přivřel, Harry jej podezíral, že jednak nechce Siriuse nechávat úplně samotného, a pak nejspíš ani on nechce od manžela být vzdálen víc než je nezbytně nutné. I Harrymu to přišlo tak zvláštní. Pomalu začínal věřit, že je kmotr ztracený. Jaké to asi muselo být pro Snapea, který se vzdal naděje, neudělal nic proto, aby se Sirius vrátil. Poddal se své beznaději. A pak... Pak najednou je Sirius zpět. Muselo to být neuvěřitelné. Snapea musel spalovat žár naděje, nadšení ale i viny.

„Pottere, sedněte si," Snape dosedl do křesla, ještě jeden pohled vrhl směrem k ložnici.

„Draco? Draco, můžeš přestat jíst," lehce se zamračil na kmotřence. Harry po Snapeovi vrhl zachmuřený pohled, bylo přeci zřejmé, že má Draco hlad, Snape jej klidně mohl nechat.

Plavovlasý mladík v povzdychem odložil sušenky, napil se kávy a pak se zadíval na kmotra. Ve tváři měl nečitelný výraz.

„Draco," Snape si povzdychl, očividně se mu do dalších slov moc nechtělo, „chci se omluvit za svá slova. Byl jsem opilý a-"

„Sev-"

„Ne, nech mě domluvit. Byl jsem opilý, ale není to omluva. Chci abys věděl, že jsem to tak nemyslel. Jsi můj kmotřenec a jsem za to rád."

„Kvůli mému otci," tiše.

„Ne! To ne! Řekl jsem to, vím, ale... Není to tak. Chtěl jsem... Byl jsem naštvaný a chtěl jsem někomu ublížit a byl jsi to ty a... Je mi to líto," upřímně.

„Hm..." plavovlasý mladík nevypadal moc přesvědčen.

„Vím, že to nestačí," povzdechl si lektvarista. „Jen chci, abys to věděl. Budu se snažit nějak ti... Být ti lepším kmotrem, když mě necháš."

„Nemus-"

„Chci to!" rozhodně.

Draco se na okamžik zatvářil nejistě, pak jeho tvář opět zahalila neproniknutelná maska bez emocí. Stroze přikývl. Nějak pochyboval o tom, že si jeho kmotr svůj slib bude pamatovat, nebo jej opravdu splní. Možná chvíli bude vyvíjet nějaké úsilí, ale pak mu čas zabere jeho zachráněný manžel, který si sebou nejspíš z pobytu za Obloukem ponese další traumata. A Severus na něj a jeho slib k němu jednoduše nebude mít čas. Chápal to. Chápal i to, že Severus svá dřívější krutá slova nemyslel vážně, jen... Stále ho to bolelo. Ale už byl smířený. Koneckonců co na něm záleželo, byl jen Draco...

Snape se ostře ohlédl na Harryho, který seděl na gauči kousek dál od Draca. Potter potřásl hlavou. Musel dát Dracovi svou vlastní omluvu, ale ne tady a teď. Ne před Snapeem ne za těchto okolností. Nechtěl, aby to znělo jako něco, co musel udělat. Ne, chtěl aby Draco věděl, cítil, že je upřímný.

Snape se na Pottera ještě chvíli mračil. I když zelenookého mladíka stále neměl rád a na milost jej vzal jen kvůli Siriusovi, nemohl popřít, že pro Draca byl dobrým partnerem. Někým, kdo jeho kmotřence může vytáhnout z temnoty a světa bolesti ve kterém žil. Opravdu doufal, že Potter svou chybu napraví.

Chvíli seděli v trapném tichu.

„Jak je Siriusovi?" ozval se nejistě Harry.

Snape si povzdechl, „myslím, že... Nevím. Je zmatený, nejistý. Snad zítra bude trochu... Ale nevím..."

„Ale je zpátky," pousmál se Harry. Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit.

„Jo, to je... Ale jak?" Snape se zamračeně otočil na Draca, „z Oblouku se nedá vrátit."

„Hm..."

„Tak jak to, že je zpátky?"

„Nejsi snad rád?" zmateně.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem! Ale jak je to možné? Nemělo by to být možné, tak jak-"

„Není to jedno?" zamračil se Draco. „Myslel jsem, že ho chcete zpátky, ty a Harry!" prudce bodl prstem v Harryho směru.

„Ano, jen... Kdo to byl? Ten muž, Jones, byl to..."

„Není to Regulus, je?" přidal se Harry. „Sirius byl tak přesvědčený, že je to on, ale..."

„Nevypadal jako Regulus," zamračil se Snape.

„Jistěže ne, přeci musel zemřít a pak vypadá jinak," zamračil se na profesora Harry. Bylo mu jasné, že jindy by si nemohl dovolit s profesorem mluvit takový tónem, ale dnes byl Snape roztržitý, nejistý, zmatený a nejspíš stále nevěřící tomu, že za nastevřenými dveřmi ložnice spí jeho ztracený manžel.

„Možná tomu Sirius jen chtěl věřit," povzdechl si Snape. Kdo ví co Sirius na druhé straně Oblouku viděl, co zažil, co jej změnilo a jak. Klidně ve svém stavu mohl doufat, že pokud Regulus žije, že by se snažil jej zachránit.

„Byl to on," připustil tiše Draco.

„Cože?"

„Regulus, byl to on. Ianto Jones. Kdysi býval Regulem Blackem."

„Ale, ale... Věděl si to?! V létě, když jsme tam byli, věděl si, že to je on a neřekl jsi mi to!" Harry byl naštvaný. Jestli to Draco celou dobu věděl a nic mu neřekl, to bylo... Přeci věděl, jak moc touží po tom Regula najít, poznat. A Ianto sám, neměl Harryho právě dvakrát v lásce, aspoň si to Harry myslel. S Dracem si rozuměl daleko víc. A teď, když zjistil, že je to Regulus, pocítil bodnutí žárlivosti. Přeci on v Regula věřil, on prostřednictvím deníku žil jeho život a teď... Draco mu prakticky vzal tu možnost, aby jej našel a poznal, spřátelil se s ním.

„Ne! Nevěděl jsem to, ale pak, když jsme se vrátili do školy, víš, že jsem si o Jonesovi něco zjišťoval. A pak, když mě Hart poslal, abych ho našel, bylo to skoro tak jasné. A pak... No, zeptal jsem se ho," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Jak jasné?" mračil se Snape, jemu na tom tedy nic jasného nepřišlo.

„Ianto Jones je Lord Jones, a Lordem Jonesem byl po Peregrinu Jonesovi právě Regulus. Navíc jsem Harrymu říkal, že jsem Ianta Jonese s Jonesově rodokmenu nenašel."

„Taky si ale říkal, že to může být levoboček," mračil se Potter."

„Jo, jistě, titulem," úšklebek. „No a pak mě John poslal pro Necromancera, protože jenom on může ovládat Oblouk, takže to začalo víc do sebe zapadat."

„Necromance," tiše opakoval Snape. „Jistě, to je logické, Oblouk smrti může ovládnout Necromancer. Šel si sám za neznámým nejtemnějším černokněžníkem?" Ano teď se zdálo, že Jones neměl v úmyslu Dracovi nikterak ublížit a že jej už předtím viděl, ale i tak. Nelíbilo se mu, že jeho kmotřenec se sám vydal hledat Necromancera.

„Takže tak, zeptal jsem se ho zda náhodou nebyl Blackem a on mi to potvrdil," ledabyle.

„Proč odešel? Proč nezůstal? Přece Sirius-"

„Asi ho to překvapilo," Draco znejistěl, „neřekl jsem mu, že má zachránit Blacka, nejspíš když zjistil, že zachraňuje vlastního bratra a pak ho viděl... Asi toho na něj taky bylo moc. Sice je Necromancer, ale furt je to člověk víš. Má emoce a tak!"

„Já vím, proč mi to říkáš?" Harry byl zmatený, trochu mu přišlo, že Draco víš než o Iantovi mluví o sobě.

„Protože sis Regula nějak představoval a teď vidíš jaký je a nejspíš to není to, cos čekal," mračil se na něj Zmijozel.

„Tak to není. Jen..." Harry vlastně nečekal, že se s Regulem opravdu setká. Ne takhle.

„Proč nám to neřekl?" lehce obviňujíce, „přeci v létě věděl, že jsme Spřízněné duše, že hledáme Relikvie, tak proč..."

„Nejspíš nechtěl, možná jsme na něco měli přijít sami. Možná ještě bylo brzo. Možná... Já nevím," upřímně, „když jsem ho našel, byl... Žije v mudlovském světě, drží se blízko toho... Uhm... Jacka? A ne, toho jsem neviděl. Ale mám pocit, že mají nějaké problémy."

„Problémy?"

„Jo, já... Nevím. Ale asi Ianto nechtěl abychom o něm zjistili dřív než si vyřeší věci s Jackem. A pak... Můžeš mu to vyčítat? On je daleko dál. Pro něj jsme děti."

„Ale-

„Vaše diskuze mě naprosto nezajímá," ozval se Snape, „takže to jděte řešit jinam," stroze.

Chlapci se po něm ohlédli, nejspíš oba zapomněli že tam profesor ještě je.

-HPT-

V tichu došli do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Harry přemýšlel o celé situaci. O Dracovi, o Regulovi, o Siriusovi... Všechno to bylo tak spletité, ale zároveň tak jasné a přímé. Jak to, že mu některé věci nedošli hned. Možná kdyby nad tím víc přemýšlel, už v létě mu mohlo dojít, že Jones je Regulus Black.

Draco šel kousek před Harrym, byl to tedy on nechal Komnatu, aby vytvořila místnost dle jeho představ a potřeb. Vešli do pokoje s několika pohodlnými křesly a stolkem. Harry si s povzdychem sedl do jednoho křesla, bylo mu jasné, proč Draco nenechal Komnatu, aby vytvořila pohovky.

„Draco-"

„Nevím jestli to chci slyšet," přerušil jej Zmijozel, sedl si naproti Harrym a s jasně hovořícím gestem zkřížil ruce na hrudníku.

„Draco, prosím, jen mě vyslechni."

„Proč? Proč bych měl poslouchat, co mi chceš říct? Chápu to, víš. Myslel jsem si, že třeba... Ale asi jsem si to jen nalhával."

„Co? Ne, Draco. Počkej. Byl jsem naštvaný, ale ne na tebe a-"

„Chápu Severuse, víš. Severusovi zemřel manžel, myslel si, že nemá nikoho, byl opilý a rozhozený a... Ale ty? Vím, že si ztratil kmotra, ale... Prostě jsme si myslel, že jsme partneři, takže v takové chvíli mě budeš brát jako svou oporu," pokrčení rameny.

„Dra-"

„Ale tys mě odkopl! Rozešel ses se mnou..." plavovlasý mladík sklopil zrak k zemi. „Za ten rok jsme věřil tomu, že mezi sebou máme něco... Něco speciálního-"

„Máme!"

„Ne, asi ne..."

„Draco, prosím, nech mě jen... Udělal jsem chybu, hroznou chybu, nevím jak to napravit, ale chtěl bych! Nemůžeme na to jen zapomenout..?"

„Harry," Draco si povzdechl, „dotklo se mě to, víš. Ublížilo mi, cos řekl. Žes mi nenechal, abych ti pomohl, že ses to otočil proti mně. Žes mě... Nechápu to a nevím jestli to můžu jen tak přejít."

„Dobře, možná... Co mám udělat? Co mám udělat abys mi zase věřil?"

Draco pokrčil rameny. Netušil. Věděl jen, že jej Harry ranil. Za ten měsíc měl jen trochu času aby o tom přemýšlel. Věděl, že Harrymu nakonec odpustí. Zvlášť když slyšel Ianta jak zoufale touží po Jackovi a on... Ne, nebude jako Jack. Odpustí Harrymu, nakonec to přebolí a snad se jejich vztah vrátí kde byl a posune i kousek dál.

„Věříš ty mě?" zeptal se Harryho.

„Ano," překvapeně.

„Já... Nevěřím tomu, možná až si budeš jistější, naším vztahem a tak, tak se můžeme-"

„Počkej, Draco. Kam tím směřuješ? Já tě přece chci, chci s tebou chodit, chci být tvůj partner. Věřím ti a chci, abys věřil ty mě. Pokazil jsem to, ale nevím co mám dělat, abych to napravil," zoufale. Kam Draco směřoval? Nechtěl s ním snad být? Chtěl čekat na něco, něco co udělá? Ale on netušil, co má udělat!

„Neřekl jsem, že s tebou nechci být," zamračeně.

„Co?"

„Chci s tebou chodit, jen... Potřebuju čas, trochu to vstřebat. Náš vztah není milenecký, nejsme partneři. Chodíme spolu, ale nejsme spolu."

„Nechápu," Harry byl zmatený.

„Podívej se na Severuse, jak zoufalý byl, když přišel o Blacka. Nevěřím tomu, že jeden z nás by byl stejně zoufalý. Smutný, jistě, ale ten cit je jiný. Myslím, že... Něco bychom v našem vztahu měli změnit. Přestat být dětmi."

„Uhm..." Harry netušil, co na to má říct. Nechápal, co přesně Draco myslí. Navíc, jak si mohl myslet, že by nebyl stejně zoufalý, kdyby do Oblouku spadl Draco?

„Viděl jsem, co s Iantem dělá nefunkční vztah," pokračoval Draco. „Je nešťastný, ale až za únosnou mez. Ianto je... To co mu Jack dělá je špatné. Nechci, abychom tak dopadli. Nevím jestli jejich vztah se dá nějak zachránit, ale náš snad ano. Není mezi náma tolik... Ale i tak, víš, to cos mi řekl nezmizí jen tak. Tak prostě... Jen měj trpělivost."

„Oh, no, jasně." Harry byl překvapený. Čekal nadávání, vztek, výčitky. Ale Draco byl tak pragmatický, rozhodnutý. „Takže... Budeš semnou dál chodit?" zajímal se Potter.

„Jo..."

„Dobře, no a kam chceš náš vztah posunout. Co přesně chceš změnit?"

„No..." Draco lehce zrůžověl ve tvářích. „Nemyslel jsem sex."

„Ne, jistěže ne."

„Ne, jen... Sex není něco, co by vztahy mělo zachraňovat. Nechci abychom na to jednou vzpomínali jako na něco, co nám slepovalo vztah," rozhodně.

„Jistě."

„Myslel jsem, že třeba... O našem vztahu se šeptá, ale pořádně to lidi nevzali na vědomí. V minulém roce se stalo dost věcí a tohle nějak zaniklo..."

„Takže co? Chceš náš vztah udělat nějak veřejným?"

„Ano. Za čtrnáct dní je slavnostní otevření Narcisova křídla-"

„Narcisova čeho?"

„Křídla u Svatého Munga, které jsem financoval, mají ho už postavené a-"

„Narcis?"

„Jo, je to odkaz na mou matku," slabý úsměv. „Každopádně, je slavnostní otevření, formální. Mohli bychom jít spolu..."

„Mohli?"

„Chci, abychom šli spolu. Chci náš vztah udělat veřejně známým. Lidi o tom věděli, ale nejspíš to brali jen jako... Jako dětské chození, takže..."

„Oh, no dobře. To bychom mohli." Harry přikývl. Na tom přeci nic není, prostě půjdou na veřejné otevření, pak nejspíš na nějaký formální večírek. Na tom nic nebylo. I když v koutku duše mu bylo jasné, že tohle veřejné odhalení jejich vztahu znamená pro magickou společnost něco víc.


	138. Chapter 138

Harry stále před dveřmi do Snapeových komnat, byl trochu nervózní, netušil jak na tom Sirius je. Jak se k němu má chovat. Má se na něco ptát, nebo má dělat, že se nic nestalo?

Zaklepal.

„Pottere," ven vyšel zamračený Snape.

„Jdu za Siri-"

„Jak jinak," odfrkl si profesor. „Než vás pustím dovnitř, ujasníme si pár věcí."

„Jako?"

„Nebudete s ním mluvit o Regulovi."

„Cože?" Jak se něčemu takovému měl asi vyhnout?

„Řekl jsem Siriusovi, že to nebyl on, že mu to tak přišlo v jeho stavu," rozhodně.

„Ale, ale... Co?" zmateně. „Přeci víme, že to byl on."

„Jistě, ale Sirius to vědět nemusí. Ne teď."

„Přece to před ním nemůžu tajit. Proč jste mu to řekl!" naštvaně.

„Můžete to tajit a budete, jinak se můžete otočit a jít."

„Proč by-"

„Sirius si prošel něčím, co nikdo z nás nemůže pořádně pochopit a nepotřebuje další problémy."

„Regulus přeci není prob-"

„Ne, možná ne teď. Jak ale Siriusovi bude, když bude vědět, že jeho bratr tady někde byl a za celou dobu jej nevyhledal? Nejspíš to bude vyčítat sám sobě a možná za to i může, vzhledem k jejich minulosti. Ale teď nic z toho nepotřebuje."

„A Sirius tomu věří? Že se mu to zdálo, že to nebyl Regulus?" nechápavě.

Snape si povzdechl. „Netuším jak přišel na to, že ten muž je jeho bratr, není mu ani trochu podobný. Každopádně teď má z toho večera dost zmatené vzpomínky a než se jeho vědomí na něčem usadí, budeme dělat, že o tom nic nevíme. Třeba na to zapomene..."

„Jistě a pak až se Regulus ukáže a Sirius zjistí, že jsme to celou dobu věděli, bude určitě nadšený," sarkasticky.

„Nebude. Ale teď nepotřebuje zbytečná dramata. Řekl jsem to jasně, Pottere, budete před ním o tom mlčet!"

„Ale-"

„Pottere!"

„Dobře, dobře... Ale tohle bude na vás," zamračeně.

„V pořádku a Pottere... Vzhledem k tomu všemu, co zatím víme a co říkal Draco, myslím, že byste o Regulovi měl začít přemýšlet jako o Jonesovi a ne o Blackovi."

„Co?" Harry zmateně zamrkal, ale Snape už kolem něj stihl projít a zmizet za rohem chodby. Potter v duchu zaklel, proč mu nikdo nikdy nic pořádně nevysvětlil. Nesnášel takové narážky a hádanky, tajemnosti. Zatracení zmijozelové.

Vešel do komnat, Sirius seděl na gauči, zamyšleným pohledem Harryho sledoval.

„Ahoj," Harry znejistěl, neslyšel kmotr o čem se se Snapeem bavili?

„Harry..."

„Jak se máš? Teda, myslím, tím-"

Sirius pokrčil rameny. Tohle nebyla věc o které by se chtěl bavit s Harrym. Nechtěl mu vysvětlovat, že jsou chvíle dobré a pak jsou chvíle, kdy se cítí daleko hůř než v době, kdy byl zavřený v Azkabanu. Pořádně to nedokázal vysvětlit ani Severusovi. Harryho v tomhle ohledu bral jako dítě a nechtěl ho vystavovat temnotě světa víc než je nutné.

„Nemůžu se o tom bavit, ne hned," pronesl po chvíli. „Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat... Našel si ho? Regula?"

„Siriusi, já-"

„Vím, že to byl on! Severus nechce, abych... Chápu to, trochu. Ale... Severus nemá sourozence, neví jaké to je a Regulus... Je mým bratrem. Takže? Byl to on, viď? Nemýlil jsem se?"

„Uhm..."

„Harry?"

„Nevěděl jsem to..."

„Ale teď to víš."

„Jo, ale... Siriusi, já nevím. Draco o tomhle ví asi víc než já a... Snape má pravdu víš, až o nás bude Regulus stát, tak přijde sám." Harry tomu moc nevěřil. Už z toho, co Regulus psal v deníku a jak v létě stihl poznat Ianta, pak si nemyslel, že by přišel sám. Snape měl pravdu v tom, že nemohl vidět Regula a Jonese. Musel si uvědomit, že jsou jednou osobou, že to není Black, dávno se stal někým jiným. Jaké to asi muselo být pro Siriuse, který svého bratra znal jako dítě a teď najednou je to muž a ještě k tomu Necromancer, mocný černokněžník. Nebyla to jen jiná tvář, ale celý jiný život. Nejspíš nejen Ianto potřeboval čas, aby setkání s nimi trochu rozdýchal, i oni se museli smířit s kontrastem představ a reality.

„Dobře, vím, že... Co jiné téma? Jak jde škola?" začal Sirius. Snape s Brumbálem domluvil, že minimálně on se na vyučovací pozici vrátí až ve chvíli, kdy si bude víc jistý sám sebou, což mohlo trvat kdoví jak dlouho. Severus se do profesorské funkce vracel po víkendu. Hart se od Siriusova návratu nevrátil, lektvary tak zatím dopadly. Harry se snažil nepřemýšlet nad tím, jak je možné, že Siriusovo zmizení a následné objevení nevyvolalo žádné vměšující otázky? Zdálo se, že ani Brumbál nemá žádné podezření, i když klidně bylo možné, že na to jednoduše neměl čas. Mezi válkou s Voldemortem do které byl ředitel s Fénixovým řádem zapojený a s hledáním Grindelwalda, spolu s různými funkcemi, které starý muž zastával, nemohl mít čas na to, aby řešil věci, které se jej přímo netýkaly.

„A co Draco? Slyšel jsem, že máte nějaké problémy?" pokračoval Black.

„Jo, no," Harry si povzdychl. „Vyřešíme to."

„To doufám. Už jsem si na něj zvykl."

„Vážně?" překvapeně. Nečekal, že Sirius, zatrvzelý odpůrce jejich vztahu, bude mít péči o to, aby spolu zůstali a své problémy vyřešili. „No. Za pár dní je nějaké otevírání u Munga, tak tam jdeme a-"

„Otevření Narcisova křídla? Jsme se Severusem pozvaní. Nechtěl jsem jít, ale pokud jdeš taky..."

„Jo, s Dracem. Nevím vlastně jak to probíhá," zamračeně.

„Jako většina oficiálních věcí, někdo dá rozhovor, udělá se pár fotek pro tisk a pozvaná vyšší společnost se odebere na večírek."

„Oh... To znamená nějaké nové oblečení, že?"

„Jo, očekává se rodový společenský hábit."

„Cožeto?"

„Společenský hábit, ale ne takový jako jsi měl na školním plese. Rodový hábit je v rodových barvách, zdobení se meze nekladou, ale většina rodů ctí své kovy. Dost často je podobný bojovým hábitům, ale mohou být načančanější a bez viditelných zbraní a hůlek."

„Hm..." nic takového se v jeho šatníku nenacházelo. Měl pár společenských hábitů, ale předpokládal, že na takovou událost to nebude dost.

„Mohli bychom jít společně," nadhodil Sirius.

„Ne," ozvalo se odedveří. Dovnitř vešel Draco následovaný Snapeem. Profesor se netvářil moc nadšeně, Harry mohl jen odhadovat zda to je proto, že nakonec bude muset jít na společenskou událost, nebo proto, že jeho vztah s Dracem se taky příliš nelepšil, nebo jen velice pomalu. Harry tušil, že Snape se svou povahou by celou záležitost s Dracem nejraději už nechal být, nechal ránu ať sama vyhnisá. Pochyboval, že ho Draco nechá. Plavovlasý mladík se někdy až vyžíval v tom, že pasivně trápil ostatní.

„Draco-"

„Ne, musíme jít sami. Jinak budeme skupina," zamračeně.

„Neřekl jsem, že půjdeme s nima," povzdychl si Harry, raději se ani neptal, co bylo špatného na tom, že by šli jako skupina.

„Nepůjdeme, můžeme je tam pak potkat, ale musíme jít sami," rozhodně.

„Dobře." Nejspíš v blízké budoucnosti Dracovi odkývá cokoliv.

„A musíš si pořídit hábit, nebo počkej, mám takový dojem, že jsem viděl obrázek Fleamonta Potter ve společenském rodovém hábitu, takovém tom červeném..." Draco se ohlédl na kmotra.

„Měl by být v trezoru," poznamenal Snape.

„Dobře, napíšeš do banky aby ti ho poslali, budeš vypadat jakože ctíš tradice."

„Uhm... A není to něco... Nemoderního?" Harry si jasně pamatoval na hrůzný hábit, který měl na sobě Ron při školním plese.

„Nemoderního?" zmateně.

„Víš, něco... Co budeš mít ty?"

„Mám nový hábit," připustil Draco, „ale podle portrétu Salazara Zmijozela, takže tradiční."

„Zmijozela? A nemůžu mít taky podle Godrika?"

„Ne."

„Proč ne?"

„Protože..." Draco si povzdechl.

„Vypadal byste podobně jako Lucius Malfoy," vysvětlil Snape.

„Co? Přece Malfoyovi barvy jsou žlutá a stříbrná?"

„Ano, ale styl hábitu má po Godriku Nebelvírovi, takže by se moc nehodilo, kdybyste přišel v něčem podobném."

„Oh... On tam bude? Malfoy?"

„Ano, jeto velká společenská událost, dá se očekávat, že tam pár smrtijedů bude, Lucius Malfoy určitě," přikývl Snape.

„Tys to věděl?" Harry se překvapeně otočil na Draca, ten pokrčil rameny. „Možná jsem doufal, že ještě nebude schopný, ale ano, bylo mi jasné, že jinak tam bude. Ale Harry, je to společenská událost, bude tam mnoho bystrozorů, celá budova bude zabezpečena proti magii."

„I proti Krvavé?"

„Ano, navíc použití Krvavé magie na veřejnosti by byla hloupost. Budova kde se konají tyhle oficiální akce, plesy a tak, je zajištěna proti všem druhům magie, nedá se tam čarovat, přenášet se dá jen na jedno určené místo. Jediný kdo by tam mohl kouzlit je Necromancer a ani ten by neriskoval veřejné prozrazení."

-HPT-

Harry zachmuřeně zíral na balíček, který mu přišel z Gringottovy banky, nebo spíše z obchodu z magickým oblečením. Draco ho donutil, aby si hábit z banky nechal poslat do obchodu a tam jej nechal očarovat tak, aby mu po oblečení perfektně padl.

Hábit byl dost podobný šatům a přestal je připomínat až v okamžiku, kdy si jej Harry oblékl. Byl v odstínech červené a tmavě červené barvy. Tmavě červené lehké kalhoty téměř nebyly vidět, do poloviny lýtek měl Harry tmavě hnědé boty z lehké kůže, nějak pochyboval, že jde o, v magickém světě tolik oblíbenou, dračí kůži. Triko bylo béžové, pod vším oblečením nebylo vidět. Přes triko měl těžkou červenou vestu s dlouhými rukávy a délkou až k okrajům bot, vesta se zapínala jen k rozkroku, takže zbytek z ní tvořil rozparek při chůzi odhalující nohy. Přes vestu měl tmavě červený plášť, který se jen pod krkem zapínal na jednu štříbromodrou sponu, ve stejné barvě byly i knoflíčky na vestě a zdobení na krajích vesty. Plášť byl spíš jen takový přehoz, neměl rukávy, za to měl strukturu, která se při chůzi za nositelem vlnila.

Harry se na sebe podíval do zrcadla, povzdychl si. Červená nebyla jeho oblíbenou barvou. Nevadila mu, to jistě ne, přeci jen byl Nebelvír, nemohl k ní mít úplný odpor. Ale tolik červené na jednom oblečení bylo trochu moc.

„Merline."

Harry se otočil, za ním stál Ron, nechápavě zíral na jeho oblečení. „No," rudovlasý mladík se ušklíbl. „Pro jednou mám lepší róbu než ty," škodolibě.

„Cože?"

„No jistě, je to na to otevírání, ne? Viktor je pozvaný, plus jedna, což jsem já."

„Oh," Harryho ani nenapadlo, že někdo další z jeho spolužáků na akci bude. Samozřejmě, mělo mu to dojít. V době války se z otevření nového křídla nemocnice udělala velká událost, takže byly pozvané všechny významné rody.

„Jo, Neville je taky pozvaný, ale netuším zda půjde, má toho teď dost," dodal Ron. „Každopádně, jsem vážně rád, že máš tyhle šaty."

„Rone," zaúpění. „Draco si přál, abych měl šaty Fleamonta Pottera, říkal něco o tradicích a tak..."

„Super," další, „ukážu ti svoje, jsou skvělé! Viktor mi je poslal..." Ron znejistěl.

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne, jen... Dlouho jsme se neviděli a... Mám trochu obavu, že mi bude vyčítat věci kolem Ministerstva a tak. Nebyl rád, že jsme tam šel a tak, víš."

„Určitě ti to nebude vyčítat před lidma."

„To ne, ale-"

„A pozval tě, to je dobré, ne?"

„Koho jiného by měl pozvat?" zamračeně.

„No... Myslel jsem, jakože-"

„Já vím, jak si to myslel, jen z toho mám trochu obavu. Teda... V Bulharsku jsme už na pár akcí byli, ale anglická společnost je trochu jiná. Tahle akce je... Bude to oficiální. Mí rodiče se asi zblázní," další nejistý úsměv. Harry se nejistě zamračil, všichni brali tuhle akci jako nějaké veřejné prohlášení o vztazích.

Rudovlasý mladík mezitím vybalil vlastní společenský hábit.

Harry zamračeně zjistil, že je opravdu hezčí než ten jeho. Nebo možná ne hezčí, ale modernější.

Ron měl na sobě bleděmodrý plášť s kápí, pod ním měl hábit stejné barvy. Hábit byl v pase opásaný lehoučkým oranžovým páskem, pod opaskem se hábit rozděloval a končil u nohou v několika cípech, které se při chůzi zlehka točily kolem nohou. Ani Ronovy černé kalhoty nebyly skoro vidět, na rozdíl od Harryho měl Ron černé boty končící až nad koleny. Hábit i plášť byl orámován oranžovým zdobením, které splývalo s rudýma vlasama. Bleděmodrá barva však Ronovi slušela. Harryho napadlo jak se asi budou Ronovi rodiče tvářit, až uvidí syna v rodových barvách jeho partnera. Jak moc oficiálním se pro ně jejich vztah stane.

Trochu škodolibě si taky uvědomil, že ač Ronovi světle modrá sluší, Viktorovi nejspíš tak moc slušet nebude. Koneckonců, ne každý kouzelník měl takové rodové barvy, aby mu slušeli. Takový Snape měl mezi barvami růžovou. Harry tak určitě nebude nejméně lichotivě oblečeným.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Postavy se zase vykecávají! Nevím čím to je, už jsem v téhle kapitole chtěla mít ples a jet dál, ale nějak se to pozdrželo, snad v další bude celý ples.

Nejdou mi sem dát odkazy, takže na **AO3** pod stejným nickem i názvem povídky, u stejné kapitoly úplně dole jsou odkazy na to, jak přibližně si představuji Harryho a Ronův hábit.


	139. Chapter 139

„Ten plášť je skvělej," Draco obcházel kolem Harryho a zaujatě si prohlížel červený hábit, který měl Nebelvír na sobě. „Fleamon Potter měl styl, tohle je-"

„Nemoderní," povzdechl si Potter. Nechápal, proč se Dracovi jeho hábit tolik líbí. Nebo možná byl jen škodolibej, že Harry musel jít v tomhle, když on sám šel ve slušivém hábitu.

„Ne, to ne... Nebo, jo možná je nemoderní. Ale jde o to co reprezentuje. Je to hábit z jedné z mála dob v historii kouzelníků, kdy bylo všeobecné příměří."

„Nechápu," zamračeně.

„Podívej," Draco rukou přejel po vlastním oblečení. „Tohle je replika Zmijozelova hábitu, jde téměř o bojový hábit, je z dob válek. Viděl jsem Weasleyho, když šel kolem, jeho hábit je z nestálých dob, není bojový, ale je... Může se jím stát. A Krum? Viděl jsi jeho hábit? To je jasný bojový hábit, i to zdobení má obranou funkci."

„Nechápu, proč je dobře, že-"

„Jsi Harry Potter, musíš něco reprezentovat. Jdeš na společenskou akci a tvůj hábit jasně hovoří o tvém postoji."

„A příměří?"

„Jistě, proč ne. Až se náš vztah stane oficiálním mohou se vynořit spekulace, které třeba ještě nikoho nenapadly. Tobě se to možná nezdá, ale hábit může dost hlasitě dávat najevo tvůj postoj. Když budeš reprezentovat klid a mír, lidi to uklidní. Zvláště od tebe."

Harry si povzdechl. Magický svět měl tolik pravidel a skrytých významů. Zamračeně si prohlédl Draca. Plavovlasý mladík měl na sobě černozelený hábit se stříbrným zdobením. Těžké kožené černé kalhoty splývaly s botami ze podobného materiálu, stejně tak vesta. Vesta se nezapínala na středu jako Harryho, ale nenápadně po straně, takže se mohlo zdát, že s kalhotami tvoří jeden celek. Vesta měla několik zelených pruhů a na konci rukávů byla zakončena stříbrem, které jistě nemělo jen ozdobnou funkci. Stejně jako Harry i Draco měl plášť bez kapuce a bez rukávů. Ale Dracův měl na ramenou výrazné prvky, které mu dodávali bojovnější vzhled. Plášť byl z vnitřní strany zelený a při chůzi lehce plynul za Dracem. Když to Harry porovnal se svým nebo i s Ronovým hábitem, Dracovo oblečení vytvářelo podstatně temnější a drsnější vzhled, stejně tak bylo nepochybně těžší. Vybavil si Krumův hábit. Viktor Krum před okamžikem vyzvedl Rona a ještě před akcí šli někam spolu. Bulharův hábit byl sice v jeho světlých modrých rodových barvách, ale i tak působil mohutně.

„Já nevím, Draco," zamumlání. Nějak se v hábitu necítil pohodlně. Jistě, nejspíš to bylo o zvyku, na klasický kouzelnický hábit si taky musel zvyknout. To mu však nezabránilo, aby si nestěžoval.

Plavovlasý mladík ho sjel zamračeným pohledem. „To je jedno, už musíme jít."

„Vážně?" zmateně, měl za to, že mají ještě chvíli čas.

Draco ho popostrčil ze dveří. Jistě, mohli mít ještě čas, ale nechtěl, aby se stalo, že by na akci dorazili společně se Severusem a Blackem a někdo by si snad mohl myslet, že jsou skupinou!

-HPT-

Harry se trochu zmateně rozhlížel po místnosti a lidech kolem. Stál vedle Draca, který jej pevně svíral za ruku a přitom se bavil s kouzelníkem vedle. Potter tak měl čas se chvíli jen nerušeně rozhlížet. Jistě, věděl, že jde o velkou akci a že většina lidí přijde až na ples, přesto jej účast zarazila. Právě, že většina lidí měla přijít až na akci po oficiálním otevření křídla, Harry čekal, že v nemocnici bude málo lidí. Nebo méně... Viděl zde mnoho novinářů, mnoho politiků. Ale i mnoho Lordů, které nikdy předtím neviděl a netušil že existují. S mírnou úlevou zjistil, že není nejhůře oblečeným kouzelníkem. Brumbál, kterého jen zahlédl, měl sice fialový hábit, za to ale vypadal víc jako ženské šaty, než hábity kohokoliv kolem.

„Na co čekáme?" zamumlal Harry k Dracovi, když se k němu plavovlasý mladík konečně otočil.

„Na Ministra," povzdych. „Doufal jsem, že otevírání bude až příští rok."

„Proč?"

„Aby ministrem už nebyl Popletal."

„Nebude? Budou volby?"

„Jo, na konci roku mu končí funkční období a znova už kandidovat nemůže."

„A kdo..?"

„Kandidáti ještě nejsou pořádně známý. Myslím, že Bonesová kandiduje pokaždé. Taky jsem slyšel, že Brousek má v plánu jít ve své kariéře dál. Ale kdo ví, ještě není nic jistého."

„Aha. A my můžeme volit?"

„Každý občan. Není to jako v jiných volbách, kdy mohou jen rody nebo Lordi. Ale každý kdo dosáhl sedmnácti let, nebo je zplnoletněný, může volit."

„Hm..." zamyšleně.

Ozvalo se hlasité tlesknutí. „Mohu mít vaši pozornost," hlas se nesl nad davem, kouzelníci zmlkly a obrátili své zraky k provizornímu pódiu, které stálo před velkými dveřmi, za nimiž bylo nové, Dracem financované, oddělení nemocnice. Dětské křídlo bylo napojené na hlavní budovu nemocnice, ale mělo i vlastní vchod a na chodu nemocnice nebylo nijak závislé.

„Rád bych vás všechny přivítal na otevření nového křídla naší nemocnice," pokračovala žena na pódiu. „Pro ty z vás, kdo jej neznají, představuji vám ředitele nemocnice, Lékouzelníka Melchia-Shua Kensukeho," ozval se potlesk, jak na pódiu vyšel asi padesátiletý muž v klasickém léčitelském hábitu.

Harry si v duchu povzdechl, nesnášel proslovy, nudily ho. Navíc málokdy někdo řekl něco nového. Viděl, že v pomyslné řadě za ředitelem nemocnice stojí ještě několik léčitelů, stejně tak jako Ministr kouzel a další pracovníci, nejspíš ti, kteří měli správy nemocnice na starosti. Harry vlastně nevěděl, jestli je nemocnice samostatný objekt, nebo patří pod Ministerstvo.

V jednom okamžiku zaznamenal, že se na něj Draco ušklíbl, pak pustil jeho ruku a zmizel v davu. Harry si až později uvědomil, že měl proslovům věnovat pozornost, nepřekvapilo by jej, že se jeho plavovlasý partner objevil na pódiu s vlastní strohou řečí.

Harry se slabě usmál. Draco byl rozený politik. Řekl co dav chtěl slyšet, usmíval se, byl milý a skvělý a Harry nepochyboval, že by za ním většina společnosti po spoustě sladkých řečiček šla až k branám pekla. A možná by Draco ani mluvit nemusel, měl prostě takovou osobnost. Harry se přistihl, že trochu žárlí. Ne na Draca a pozornost, jaké se mu dostávalo, ale na ostatní. Draco mohl mít kohokoliv z nich a teď, když jejich vztah byl tak napjatý, co mu bránilo neotočit se zády k Nebelvírovi a nevybrat si někoho vhodnějšího?

Konečně Draco dokončil svou řeč a nechal dveře nového křídla se otevřít. Pak prošel davem, ignoroval všetečné dotazy novinářů, a s rozhodným gestem se postavil vedle Harryho, opět jej chytil za ruku a zlehka políbil na tvář. Harry se nejistě pousmál, cítil, jak v obličeji rudne, zraky všech se stočily jejich směrem. Mohl prakticky slyšet tichý oheň drbů, který se kolem rozhořel. Dracovo akce nedaly nikomu možnost pochybovat, že jsou zde spolu a že jsou zde jako pár.

Organizátorka se opět objevila na pódiu. „Poprosím vybranou společnost, aby se postupně přenesla či přemístila do sídla Valtinos."

„Valtinos?"

„Ano, sídlo rodu Valtinos, Haurvatat Valtinos byl zakladatel nemocnice," vysvětlil Draco, „po smrti daroval všechen majetek magické společnosti. Jeho hrad se používá na akce. Říkal jsem ti to," lehce zamračeně.

„Ne, říkal si, že je budova, která se na akce používá. Ne hrad a ne nějaký důležitý hrad."

„A není to jedno?"

„Jo, no... Jen by bylo pěkné některé věci vědět." Opět si umanul, že až vyjde ze školy a na politiku a podobné věci bude víc času, udělá něco z úrovní školní výuky. Tohle všechno, co mu mimoděk řekli Draco s Ronem, měl vědět ze školy. Co ostatní, kteří v magickém světě nevyrůstali? Museli vyjít z Bradavic a být ztracení.

-HPT-

Při mnoha lidech, kteří se v hradě Valtinos pohybovali neměl Harry ani možnost si místo pořádně prohlídnout. Draco jej informoval, že pro veřejnost jsou momentálně k dispozici jen malé salonky, koupelny v přízemí hradu a velký sál.

Zázemí obsluhy jako kuchyně a sklady nebylo pro hosty přístupné. Harry byl překvapený, když mezi obsluhou viděl jak Domácí skřítky, tak lidské hostesky. Mohl se jen domýšlet zda šlo o mudlorozené kouzelníky či dokonce mudly, kteří za peníze byli ochotní přehlédnout případné nesrovnalosti. Na druhou stranu nejspíš by mudlům nebylo nic podezřelé, prostě ples nějaké zhýčkané smetánky, na celém pozemku hradu se nedalo používat magii a Harry si všiml, že v oblasti místnosti určené pro přenášedla a přemisťování se pohybovali jen Domácí skřítkové.

Dracova ruka jej stále pevně svírala, přitom jej plavovlasý mladík táhl dál do středu sálu. Draco cestou rozdával lehce povýšené pohledy a škrobené úsměvy. Harry nasadil neutrální výraz, většinu těch lidí neznal a netušil jak by se k nim měl chovat. Bylo tady o tolik víc lidí než na otevírání Narcisova křídla. Po obvodu sálu byly rozmístěné malé kulaté stolky, některé menší jiné větší, dle toho jak velká skupina u nich měla sedět. Na druhé straně sálu byl dlouhý stůl s občerstvením, ale zdálo se, že většinu jídla i pití zajišťovala obsluha, která procházela mezi hosty a obsluhovala stoly.

Draco Harryho dotáhl k jednomu menšímu stolku, Harry si všiml, že stůl nese cedulku s Dracovým jménem. Ani se raději neptal, jak Draco tak přesně trefil k jeho stolu, nejspíš měl celou záležitost už dávno vžitou. Pro něj to bylo tak nové. Všechno tak přehnané, načančané, všechno na sobě mělo takové křehké pozlátko bezpečí a přitom měl Harry pocit, že jen za tu cesto přes sál ke stolu zahlédl několik tváří lidi o kterých si byl jistých, že ve volném čase potupně líbají plášť Pána zla.

„Harry!"

„Siriusi," Harry si oddechl, věděl, že tady jeho kmotr bude, i když u něj klidně bylo možné, že si to na poslední chvíli rozmyslí. Otočil se k Blackovi, Sirius se Snapeem měli stůl hned u toho jejich, a tam, kousek dál, viděl Rona s Viktorem. „Hm, to je tvůj společenský hábit?" Harry zamračeně zíral na Siriusovo oblečení. Black měl černočervený hábit. Černé kalhoty zakončené červeným zdobením a černé boty, červenou košili a černý plášť, který byl na prsou zdoben rudou barvou, stejně jako jeho rukávy byly zakončeny červeným zdobením. Plášť byl opásán výrazným opaskem s velkou sponou se znakem rodu Blacků. Sirius neměl kapuci, ale měl vysoký límec, navíc byl prvním u kterého si Harry všiml rukavic. Stejně jako zbytek hábitu byly v černé barvě, výrazným prvkem na nich byly Siriusovy prsteny.

„Pottere," zamumlal jeho směrem právě příchozí Snape.

„Profesore," škodolibý úsměv. Ano, měl pravdu, lektvarista ve světlých barvách musel vypadat hůře než on. Vedle Siriuse, jehož hábit byl v téměř bojovém stavu byl Snape v podobně lehkém oblečení jako Harry. Pottera napadlo, jaká je to ironie, že Siriusův hábit byl víc v duchu Dracova a jeho vlastní se podobal tomu v čem byl oblečen Snape. Profesor měl zelenofialový hábit s dlouhým pláštěm s kapucí a širokými rukávy. Kapuci měl pod krkem spojenou výraznou narůžovělou sponou. Plášť byl zdobený něžnými prvky v růžové barvě. Na komkoliv jiném by celý oblek vypadal prostě něžně, klidně, možné by mohl vypadat až étericky. Ale zamračený Snape a jeho bledá tvář s černými vlasy mu dávaly spíš vzezření podivnosti. Navíc rukávy pláště byly sice dlouhé, ale na konci zkosené, takže ve vnitřním švu mu vedly až na okraj dlaně, ale vnější šev končil těsně u lokte. Snapeovo Znamení Zla tak bylo víc než viditelné. Což samozřejmě každý ve společnosti diskrétně přehlížel. Ale na vzhledu mu to moc nepřidalo.

„Dobře, takže-"

„Jak to probíhá dál?" otočil se Harry na Draca. „Myslím, jako jsou nějaká pravidla, kdy jíst, kdy pít, co jíst a tak?"

„Ne, je to ples, není to s večeří," zmateně. „Můžeš si objednat jídlo i pití kdy chceš, nebo si dojít ke stolu s chuťovkama, to je praktický když někdo nechce aby okolí vědělo co jí," tišeji. „Tančit můžeš kdy chceš."

„Počkat. Jak tančit?"

„Jako na parketu," Draco mávl rukou k ploše sálu, kde už tančilo několik dvojic. Harry se zamračil, nečekal, že se od něj bude chtít, aby tančil. Počkat, bude se to od něj chtít? Pátravě se zadíval na Draca. Ten jej jen s úsměvem pozoroval. Harry v duchu zaklel.

„Neumím tančit," připustil.

„Já vím, že ne. Všichni jsme to před pár lety viděli," škodolibě.

„No, takže-"

„Harry, nechci, abys tančil," klidně. „Jsme tu hlavně, aby nás lidi viděli spolu a věřili tomu, že jsme pár a že to není jen nějaké chození z rozmaru," rozhodně. „A pak, musím taky navazovat nějaké kontakty."

„Kontakty?"

„Politické, víš, něco pro budoucnost."

„Oh..."

„Neboj, Harry, my taky netančíme," poznamenal Sirius. „Severus to nemá rád."

Harry stočil zrak na zamračeného Snapea. Ano, nějak si neuměl představit, že by Snape tančil.

Chlapci si objednali pití a Harry tak měl chvilku na to, aby si prohlédl okolní páry. Viděl Rona s Viktorem, jak vkročili na taneční parket, to bylo překvapující, nikdy si nemyslel, že některý z nich byl milovníkem tance. Pokud si pamatoval, ani jednomu z nich to ve čtvrtém ročníku moc nešlo. I když možná šli tančit jen proto, aby se vyhnuli Billovi Weasleymu. Ronův bratr se objevil trochu nečekaně a zdálo se, že se rozhodl vyrazit k nejmladšímu z bratrů. V Billově závěsu Harry spatřil Fleur v zelenkavých šatech a podobně zbarveným pláštěm. Nepochybně barvy jejího rodu. Bill sám byl v hnědobordovém hábitu, Harryho napadlo jak nevýhodné je muset si nechat barvy rodů, zvláště v případě Weasleyů, kdy všichni měli rudé vlasy a barvy hnědé a tmavě červené nemohli slušet nikomu z nich.

To už na tom byl lépe Percy, kterého Harry zahlédl hned po příchodu, jak kráčí ruku v ruce s dívkou, se kterou jej Harry vídal ještě v době, kdy Percy navštěvoval Bradavice. Percy nyní nosil barvy rodu Prewettů, tedy bílou a khaki.

Harry si povzdechl, když mezi davy lidí sem tam zahlédl známou tvář. Zdálo se, že někteří hosté přicházeli až nyní. Třeba Luna s Fredem, oba v Havraspárských barvách. Nebo Neville, který i přes svou nevoli se nejspíš uvolil na okamžik přijít, společně s Hannah, samozřejmě oba v barvách Mrzimoru. Tolik k jeho víře, že jej nikdo neuvidí v rudém hábitu na který si stále nemohl zvyknout.

„Půjdu si pro něco k jídlu," zamumlal Draco.

„Co? Proč si neobjednáš?" zmateně. On sám si před okamžikem u jednoho trochu roztřeseného mudly objednal jídlo.

Draco povytáhl obočí. „Říkal jsem ti, že stůl s občerstvením je pro ty, kteří nechtí, aby někdo věděl co jí."

„A?"

„Nebo aby někdo neviděl co nejí."

„A?"

„Harry! Pro Merlina. Nechci, aby někdo viděl co nejím," zavrčení.

„Oh, no jo, vlastně..." Kdo si měl stále pamatovat kdo co jí a co nejí.

„Takže, Harry, jak to jde?" Sirius dosedl na Dracem uvolněné místo. Snape stál na druhé straně místnosti v rozhovoru s bíle oděným kouzelníkem. Harry už stihl rozeznat několik stejně barevně sladěných čarodějů. Většinou šlo o Lékouzelníky, Bystrozory, pracovníky Ministerstva a členy Starostolce. I když někteří z nich i tak dávali přednsot svým rodovým barvám. Snape i přesto, že byl zabrán do rozhovoru, sledoval situaci kolem Siriuse. Nepochybně aby mohl včas zasáhnout, kdyby se dělo něco, co by se jeho manželovy nemuselo líbit. Nebo kdyby se Siriusův mentální stav zhoršil a bylo by nutno jej nenápadně odvést.

„Jak jde co?"

„S Dracem?"

„Oh, no... Nevím. Je to Zmijozel, víš. Nějak někdy nevím, co si myslí."

„Jo, víš, není to s nima tak těžký."

„Ne?" překvapeně.

„Ne, jistě, samozřejmě, mají své masky a podobné kecy, ale... Většinou ti řeknou co máš dělat, dávají dost náznaků, i když si myslí jak jsou hrozně tajemní a neproniknutelní, není to tak. Jen se musíš lépe dívat. Když si něco myslíš, že tak je, většinou to tak je. Když máš pocit, že se s ním něco děje, bude tomu tak. Někdy není třeba za tím něco hledat."

„Hm... Jak to, že najednou jsi tak... Dospělý?"

„No, asi..." Sirius se nejistě usmál. „Možná mě Oblouk trochu změnil," tiše. „Jen, nevím, některé věci jsou stále zmatené a... Ale jiné jsou tak jasné, zřejmé," plachý úsměv. „Ale o tomhle jsem mluvit nechtěl."

„Ne?"

„Ne, co uděláme?"

„S čím?" Harry byl zmatený. Proč nikdo nemluvil jasně.

„S Regulem."

„Siriusi," zaúpění. Nechtěl mladšího Blacka řešit. Nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, jak zklamaně se cítil, když zjistil, kdo jím je. Nechtěl aby se jeho očekávání střetla s realitou, ještě ne.

„Něco udělat musíme. Se Severusem o tom mluvit nemůžu, on je... Stále si myslí, že mu věřím, že to nebyl Regulus, ale... Musíme ho najít. Už jsi vymyslel jak?"

„Já o tom nepřemýšlel," upřímně.

„Ne?" zamračeně. „Ale, ale... Chtěl si ho najít. Celý loňský rok si o tom mluvit, tak proč... Harry!"

„Jo, jen, asi. Já nevím víš, je toho teď tolik a neměl jsem čas o tom moc přemýšlet. Nejdřív chci vyřešit vztah s Dracem, ano?"

„Jo, jasně," zamračeně.

„Ne, Siriusi, to je důležité. A Regulus, teda Ianto, by měl vyřešit svůj vztah s Jackem. Možná proto za námi Regulus nepřišel dřív, protože se všichni čtyři máme setkat až budou naše vztahy vyřešené, až v párech nebudou nedořešené problémy." Najednou mu to začalo být jasnější. Samozřejmě až se Vyvolení setkají bude to v okamžiku, kdy je Svět bude potřebovat. Těžko mohli někoho zachraňovat pokud nebyli spokojení ve svých vztazích. Navíc pokud vztahy nějak měly vlit na jejich magii na to jak společně budou fungovat, pak to bylo důležité. I když to Siriusovi mohlo přijít malicherné a nelogické.

„Ještě je brzy, myslím, že... Že ucítíme až bude ten čas. Regulus o tomhle ví víc než my, určitě přijde až bude ta pravá chvíle."

Siriuse se na Harryho zamračil.

„Budeš tu sedět nebo co?" Draco se objevil vedle Blacka.

„Co?"

„To je moje místo!"

„Uhm... Jo, no..." Sirius si povzdechl. Hodil poslední zamračený pohled na kmotřence, pak se zvedl a zamířil před sál k Snapeovi.

„Stalo se něco? Kde máš jídlo?" Harry zmateně pohlédl na Draca, který si se stále stejně zamračeným pohledem sedl na uvolněnou židli.

„Nikde," zavrčení.

„Ale myslel jsem, že-"

„Byl tam Lucius."

„Cože?"

„Jo, stál tam a tvářil se, že se nic nestalo. Předtím se bavil s Ministrem a-"

„Nechápu to. Myslel jsem, že všichni vědí, že je Smrtijed," zmateně.

„Jo, na tom nezáleží, ne na takových akcí. Mohl by sem klidně nakráčet Pán zla a každýmu to bude jedno."

„Ale... A udělal něco?"

„Nemůže nic udělat. Nemagická oblast, nezapomeň."

„Jo, ale... Něco se stalo ne?" zamračeně, na okamžik se otočil, pohledem přejel sál hledaje Malfoye. V záplavě barevných hábitů a hlavně množství bílých léčitelských neměl možnost stříbrožlutý hábit Luciuse Malfoye vidět.

„Ne, jo. Jen..." Draco si povzdechl. „Chce po mě, abych se vrátil. Chce, abych... Já nevím co si myslí. Jasně dal několikrát najevo, že nechce být mým otcem, ale stále znova přichází a snaží se abych se přidal na jeho stranu," zmateně. „Chci říct, nejsem tak magicky silný, aby to byl takový rozdíl, na jaké straně jsem. Možná... Možná věří tomu, že bys šel semnou," zamyšleně. „A pak by nepochybně šel Black i Severus. A nejspíš i Weasley a s ním Krum..."

„Tím to nebude."

„Co?"

„Ne, myslím, že Lucius vážně chce aby ses k němu přidal právě ty," Harry tomu věřil. Lucius nebyl perfektní otec, ale určitě měl v sobě nějaký cit, který k synovi stále choval. Možná věřil tomu, že jeho strana vyhraje válku a pak chtěl, aby vedle něj stál i Draco, vítězně.

„Ví, že Regulus žije," pokračoval Draco.

„Cože?!"

„Jo... Někdo, nevím kdo, ale někdo mu to řekl a teď... Pátrá po něm víc než kdy jindy. Předtím jen doufal, ale teď to ví. Najde ho."

„Ne, to ne."

„Ano a pak... Kdo ví," pokrčení rameny.

„Draco, to-"

„Nevím jestli proti tomu můžeme něco udělat. Lucius je... Zněl tak přesvědčen, že vyhraje. Ne Temný pán, ale on."

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Odkazy na vzorky hábitů je možno opět najít na AO3, stejný název povídky, stejný nick, stejná kapitola :-)


	140. Chapter 140

Harry pomalým krokem obcházel kolem jednotlivých salonků ve snaze najít volný kam by se s Dracem na chvíli mohli ukrýt. Sice se nezdálo, že by o to Draco stál, ale Harry se už trochu naučil svého partnera sledovat a i když se zdálo, že se Draco v rozhovorech s politiky baví, nebyla to pravda. V průběhu večera se někteří lidé snažili do hovorů zatáhnout i Harryho, rychle však zjistili, že politice moc nerozumí a většina z těch věcí jej ani nezajímá. Proto teď bylo na Potterovi, aby našel místnost, kam se s Dracem skryjí a přesto nikdo nebude moci říct, že tady nebyli, nebo že odešli nezdvořile brzy. Podobně jako to udělal Snape se Siriusem. Harry tam v ten okamžik zrovna nebyl, ale zdálo se, že Snape se na Siriusův vkus bavil až moc vřele s nějakým studentem mistrovství v lektvarech. Nejspíš cesta za Oblouk navýšila Blackovu žárlivost a teritoriální jednání. Z plesu, jak mu nadšeně vyprávěl Draco, pak nasupený Snape pokřikujícího Blacka odtáhl a přemístili se pryč.

Harry se na okamžik, kdy Draco byl v obležení nových politiků, kteří na to či ono chtěli vědět názor Lorda Zmijozela, bavil s Ronem a Viktorem. Viktor se celým večerem zdál být znechucený, nejspíš na podobné akce moc nebyl. Nebo se možná ještě zlobil na Rona, Harry nemusel být velkým empatem, aby cítil napětí, které mezi dvojicí panovalo.

Nyní tedy pomalu putoval podél velkého sálu a nahlížel do jednotlivých salonků, většina byla obsazena mileneckými páry.

„Mohli bychom jít mezi ostatní."

Harry se zarazil, další salonek byl očividně taky obsazený. Rozhodně nechtěl poslouchat, ale nějak neměl nic lepšího na práci. A byl jednoduše zvědavý jak to mezi sebou mají ostatní páry. Většinou znal jen dvojice podobně starých lidí a nahlédnout do světa jiných dospělejších, zralejších mohlo být zajímavé. Navíc v salonku neměli důvod se předvádět, byli tam jen sami, ne jako ostatní v hlavním sále, kteří házeli úsměvy a tvářili se, jak jsou spolu šťastní a všechno je úžasné a perfektní.

„Abys mohl předvést své umění s každým flirtovat," ozval se druhý lehce naštvaný hlas.

„Nemůžu se ani představit?"

I Harry za dveřma mohl říct, že druhý hlas zní uraženě. Už poznal, že jsou to dva muži. Bylo to potěšující. Ve škole začal mít takovou představu, že v magické společnosti jsou homosexuální a heterosexuální páry vyvážené a nějak mu to nesedělo. Ale asi byla jen náhoda, že kolem něj bylo víc homosexuálních dvojic. Tady na plese dva muži nebo dvě ženy byli spíš výjimkou. I když klidně bylo možné, že to vysoce postavení kouzelníci dělali jako kdysi Malfoy, měli ženu na předvádění ve společnosti a vedle toho mužské milence. Harry samozřejmě dle toho v jakých párech lidi přišli nemohl přesně říct, jak to funguje v běžném životě. Ale všiml si, ne poprvé, že ač je kolem poměrně dost homosexuálních párů s dvěma muži – navíc měl dojem, že zahlédl jednu trojici, neviděl mnoho ženských párů, vlastně by je spočítal na prstech jedné ruky. Bylo to zvláštní, ale dával to za vinu nastavení magického světa, kde ženy, ač mohly mít stejné vzdělání a vetšinou i zaměstnání, byly stále brány jen jako doplněk muže. Magický svět byl tak zpátečnický, nebo spíš anglický magický svět.

Zaposlouchal se do hovoru probíhajícího za dveřmi salonku.

„Nechtěl jsem sem chodit."

„Nemuseli jsme."

„Ne jistě," ironicky, „protože když si našel pozvánku byl si tak k udržení."

„Jo, nevěděl jsem, že... Myslel jsem, že by to byla změna, po svatbě Gwen a... Tyhle lidi, jsou to tví přátelé?"

„Proč?"

„Já jen... Jsou trochu zvláštní, to oblečení a tak."

Harry se zamračil. Jistě, různobarevné hábity a jiné vybrané kousky z šatníků čarodějek a kouzelníků byly zarážející, ale ne tolik. Navíc pokud někdo dostal pozvánku, určitě už tady musel dřív být. Jedině snad, že by ten někdo měl nového partnera a ten se do vyšší společnosti podíval poprvé.

„Měl jsem za to, že se zkušenostma z jiného století bys měl mít přehled," upjatě.

„Jo, dvacet let v jednapadesátém století, přes dva tisíce tady, myslím, že jsem spíš člověk dvacátého století."

„Čas pod zemí se nepočítá!"

„A vůbec, proč musím mít tohle oblečení? Co je na mém špatné?"

„Myslíš na starém vojenském plášti a kšandách?"

„Hej! Říkal jsi, že jsou sexy!"

Harry musel napínat sluch a stejně odpověď druhého muže neslyšel. Nějak však začínal mít podezření, že jeden z nich je mudla. Ale kdo by byl tak bláhový a vzal sebou mezi čistokrevné kouzelníky mudlu?

„Navíc, proč všichni mají jasné barvy a my máme šedou a černou?"

„Už jsem ti to říkal," povzdych, „jsou to mé rodové barvy."

„Všichni vypadají jako nějací šlechtici, ale mám dojem, že jsem nikoho z nich nikdy neviděl. Určitě ne na královniných plesech..."

„Hm, co na to říct, tohle je vybraná společnost."

„Počkej, znamená to, že si sem chtěl jít, ale ne semnou?" zmateně.

„Možná."

„Proč? Počkej, neříkej mi, že se ještě zlobíš. Kvůli tomu, co jsem řekl Gwen?"

„Prakticky si jí vyznal lásku," zavrčení.

„Ne, tak to nebylo! Je to půl roku, proboha-"

To Harryho utvrdilo v tom, že muž je mudla. Nebo špatně integrovaný mudlorozený.

„Navíc, Gwen je vdaná, zapomněls?"

„Jistě, jakoby to tobě někdy v něčem zabránilo. Stejně jako na její svatbě-"

„Neudělal jsem nic! A pak, ty máš co říkat. Měl jsem za to, že Johna nemáme rádi..." uraženě.

„Nemáme rádi?" překvapeně. „Ty sis ho vzal!"

„Ne, to nebylo, to bylo dávno! Teď je to jen... Ianto..!" zaúpění.

„S Hartem je to jiné, potřeboval pomoc, netajil jsem to před tebou. Rozhodně jsem nebyl pryč a pak se nevrátil a nevyznal mu lásku."

„Co? Neřekl jsem Gwen, že... A vůbec. John nás všechny skoro zabil. Vyhodil do povětří půlku města a ty pak prostě jdeš a odejdeš s ním kdoví kam? Jen proto, že tě požádá? Proč neřekl mě?"

„Počkej, o to jde? Že potřeboval pomoc a nepožádal tebe? Oh..."

„Ne, to..." povzdych, „nepřišli jsme se sem bavit?"

„Co tady děláš?"

Harry polekaně nadskočil. Za ním stál Draco a zamračeně jej sledoval.

„Harry?"

„Nic, jen..."

„Posloucháš lidi v salonku? Víš, že salonek má být soukromý prostor, není slušné odposlouchávat."

„Nechtěl jsem, ale... Draco, myslím, že je možné, že to je Reg—Ianto. _Ten_ Ianto."

„Cože?" Dracovo zamračení se prohloubilo. „Neměl by tady být. Ne, když je tady můj otec."

„Co?" Harry zmateně zamrkal. Trochu se zastyděl, že mu na mysl nepřišlo Regulovo bezpečí, spíš se mu v hlavě honily myšlenky na Siriuse a na to, že opět mine příležitost spatřit svého bratra. Nebo na to, že by možná měl on sám příležitost Regula poznat, zjistit jaký je, jestli mezi tím, jak si jej vysnil a jak poznal Ianta je nějaká rovnováha.

Než se chlapci nadáli, prošla dvojice ze salonku kolem nich. Ianta Jonese poznali hned. Muž měl na sobě rozevlátý černý plášť, pod ním kovově šedě zbarvený hábit se stejně barevnými kalhotami a černou vestou. Jako jeden z mála kouzelníků měl na plášti kapuci. Na ramenou kovové ozdoby, které mu sice dodávaly punc bojovnosti, ale zároveň jej dělaly ještě štíhlejším než byl. Harry na okamžik zahlédl mužovi ruce a myslí mu projela myšlenka, jestli v něm i ve vkusu co se oblečení týče nezůstalo něco z Blacka. I Iantovi ruce zakrývaly černé kožené rukavice s několika ozdobnými pásky, ale na rozdíl od Siriusových byly bezprsté.

Muž kráčející vedle Ianta byl oproti němu oblečen velice obyčejně. Zachovával stejnou barevnou kombinaci černé a šedé. Ale Harry by možná i typoval, že až na plášť bylo vše mudlovské.

Ianto sám byl velice pěkný muž, ale vůbec se to nedalo srovnávat s přehnanou krásou, kterou oplýval jeho společník.

Muž vyzařoval charisma, dominanci. I přes jeho přitažlivost dával okolí dojem, že on je ten, kdo si vybírá, kdo velí. Takže přesto, že musel přitahovat a lákat mnoho lidí, nikdo si nedovolil k němu sám od sebe přistoupit. Měl tmavě hnědé vlasy a byl o kousek nižší než Ianto. Přesto mladšího muže s jasným gestem pevně objímal a dával tak okolí najevo, kdo s kým tady je a v jakém svazku.

Harry se na to gesto zamračil. Pokud tady byl s Iantem, byl to Jack? Byl tenhle muž, který se nyní zářivě usmíval na všechny strany a stále přitom objímal Ianta, jeho vyvoleným partnerem? Tím, na kterého čekal, kterého hledal, po kterém tak toužil a v jehož lásku doufal?

A co měly znamenat ty řeči, které slyšel? Vyznal snad Jack lásku někomu jinému? Harry jen mohl předpokládat, ale i přes gesta a doteky, se stále zdálo, že krize, ať už pramenila z čekohokoliv, mezi Iantem a Jackem trvá.

„Lucius ho pozná," šeptl Draco. Stejně jako Harry sledoval pár.

„To nevadí, ne? Není tu magie a ten druhý, jestli je to Jack, vypadá, že by Malfoye ve fyzickém boji zvládl. A Ianto může čarovat," ztišil hlas a rozhlédl se, zda je nikdo neslyší.

„Pokud a říkám pokud, protože to nevíme a už nebudeme dělat žádné předpoklady. Ale pokud ten muž s Iantem je Jack, pak je to mudla. Lucius umí čekat... Nebude proti němu mít šanci a až bude z obliga, no... Lucius se nejspíš bude snažit opět dostat do Iantovy přízně."

Harry si povzdechl. Draco měl pravdu, muž vedle Ianta mohl vypadat nebezpečně, ale byl jen mudlou. Proti Krvavému kouzelníkovi neměl šanci. „Možná Malfoy nepozná, že je to on." Jak by mohl. Ianto a Regulus vypadali tak jinak. Ano, pravda, Sirius to poznal, ale byli bratry, nejspíš měli mezi sebou nějaké cosi, co Siriusovi napovědělo. Nebo možná za to mohl Siriusův pobyt za Obloukem.

„Pozná to," Draco o tom byl přesvědčený. Jeho otec Regula tak moc hledal, Harry si ani neuměl představit v jaké zoufalé posedlosti jeho otec žil. Kdyby Ianto jen nepatrným náznakem naznačil, že může být někým jiným. Lucius by se toho chytil. Navíc mohl vědět, že Regulus je Necromancer. Pokud jej zabil a nyní věřil v to, že je živý. Nebylo mnoho možností, jak by to Regulus mohl udělat. Takže Lucius musel minimálně tušit, že nyní mladý Black vypadá jinak.

„Neměli bychom za ním jít?" napadlo Harryho.

„Co? Proč?"

„No, promluvit si..."

„Tady? Zbláznil ses? Ne, v žádném případě. Není na to ani vhodné místo ani vhodná doba," rozhodně. „Možná bychom už měli jít."

„Ale, myslel jsem, že nechce odejít, protože je ještě moc brzo a nebylo by to vhodné a-" Harry zmateně zamrkal. Chtěl mluvit s Iantem, chtěl toho tolik vědět, i když se toho rozhovoru i trochu obával. Možná se obával až tak, že bylo možné, že když si s Iantem nepromluví hned, tak pak k tomu rozhovoru ztratí odvahu.

-HPT

 **Pozn**.: Ještě k minulé kapitole, nemyslím si, že by Weasleyovi dostali pozvánku, spíš bych to viděla tak, že Bill šel s Fleur na pozvánku jejího rodu.

Ujasníme si, co se stalo v Torchwood a co nejspíš vynechám. Původně jsem myslela, že budu psát před Rokem, který nebyl. Ale rozmyslela jsem se. Torchwood tedy proběhl až do 2.řady. Ale! Nestala se exploze, takže Toshiko zemřela na střelné poranění, ale Owen dál žije jako neživý.

Od současnosti zpátky. -14 dní Jackův návrat a smrt Graye + smrt Toshiko. -3 týdny svatba Gwen. - 1 měsíc Hartovo zničení města. -3 měsíce první výskyt Harta v Torchwood. -6 měsíců Rok, který nikdy nebyl.

Spíš postavy z Torchwood přivedu do HP světa než naopak, tak není nutné seriál znát.

Mám kompletně hotovou osnovu, předtím jsem měla jen dokončený konec, ale teď jsem to rozepsala na jednotlivé měsíce. Takže s chlapci budeme do konce jejich aktuálního ročníku a pak počítám s Epilogem, tedy konec je v dohlednu ;-)


	141. Chapter 141

Harry seděl u Nebelvírského stolu při snídani. V duchu se proklínal za to, že se Dracem nechal přesvědčit pro dřívější odchod z plesu. Možná měl sebrat odvahu a jít si s Iantem promluvit. Jenže co by mu řekl? A navíc na takovém místě, kde každý všechno mohl slyšet? Ne, Draco měl pravdu, podobný rozhovor měl nechat na příhodnější okamžik. To ale neznamenalo, že to to nemohlo mrzet.

Chtěl už mít jasno. Chtěl vědět, co se s Regulem dělo, když odešel z Anglie. Jak našel Jacka. Jak se stalo, že se z něj stal Ianto. Proč nešel zachránit Siriuse z Azkabanu, proč jej nevyhledal, když Sirius uprchl. Jistě, podobné otázky spíš měly tížit Harryho kmotra. Jenže Potter měl obavu, i kdyby Sirius podobné otázky měl, tak by je před Iantem nevyslovil.

Jako dobré znamení Harry bral, že se Ianto, navíc s Jackem, objevil. Sice vzít sebou mudlu na ples, který byl téměř výhradně pro vysokou čistokrevnou společnost, nebyl nejspíš nejlepší nápad. Navíc se zdálo, že Jack o magickém světě neví. Možná mu Ianto tyhle fakta nechtěl dávkovat postupně, ale prostě jej do toho hodit.

Navíc, možná Iantova přítomnost nebyla tak dobrý znamením, jak chtěl Harry doufat. Draco při noční cestě zpátky do hradu jej upozornil, že Iantovo zjevení může znamenat, že se blíží Sdružení. Že Ianto má nějaké informace, které oni nemají a proto se začal o magickou společnost opět po mnoha letech zajímat.

Na volné místo vedle Harryho se zhroutil Ron. Potter překvapeně zamrkal, ve své ranní rozmrzelosti úplně zapomněl, že by na kamaráda mohl počkat, vlastně si vůbec nevšiml, jestli Ron v ložnici ještě byl. Nyní se na něj pátravě zadíval. Včera ho na plese už nezahlédl. Viděl, že s Viktorem tančí a pak někam zmizeli. Když se Harry vrátil do Nebelvírské věže, Ron tam ještě nebyl. A údajně, jak zjistil, z ranních drbů Levandule a Parvati, tam nebyla ani Hermiona. Harry vůbec netušil, že spolu s nynějším Lordem Parkinsonem byla na plese. Možná to bylo dobře, jejich vztah hodně ochladl a při setkání na takové události by nejspíš nastalo poněkud trapné ticho.

„Rone?"

„Hm..." rudovlasý mladík si v polospánku nandal snídani.

„Kdy ses včera vrátil?"

Pokrčení rameny. „K ránu, spal jsem u Viktora."

„Takže už jste v pohodě?"

„Jo, ne, já nevím. Vztahy jsou tak komplikované. Měl jsem za to, že s Viktorem jsme tyhle věci překonali a můžeme mít dospělý vztah, kde jeden nemusí tomu druhému hlásit kam jde a co dělá," rozmrzele.

„A ne?"

„Ne, jistě, Viktor si může dělat co chce. Ale já jdu párkrát na ministerstvo a hned to pro něj představuje téměř nepřekonatelný problém."

„Hm, asi to nebude úplně tím. Třeba měl jen obavu. Šel si bez něj do nebezpečí, takže..."

„Odkdy jsi odborník na vztahy?"

„To nejsem, ale dá se pochopit, že Viktor, navíc vzhledem ke svému věku a postavení, má potřebu tě ochraňovat. A když jdeš někam bez něj, tak to nemůže dělat," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„To, že je starší přece neznamená, že mě musí ochraňovat. Nejsem žádná květinka!"

„To rozhodně nejsi," ušklíbl se vedle Rona sedící Seamus.

„Sklapni," utrhl se na něj rudovlasý mladík, „nemysli si, že jsme před pár dny neslyšel tebe a Deana, z toho jak to znělo, tak ani jeden z vás není něžnou květinkou."

„O čem to mluvíš?" Harry zmateně pohlédl ze zamračeného Rona na ušklíbajícího se Finnigana a červenajícího se Deana, který seděl ještě dál, po levici Seamuse.

„O jejich hlučném sexu, který s milováním nemá nic společného."

„Závidíš?" Seamus se dál ušklíbal.

Harry se na chlapce zamračil, vrhl rychlý pohled přes Velkou síň na Draca, který seděl v tichém hovoru u Zmijozelského stolu. Nebylo to fér, že všichni měli sex, kromě něj. Jak to, že on sice získal nejkrásnějšího chlapce na škole, ale taky jediného, který do sexu nijak nespěchal.

Dřív než Ron stačil nějak reagovat, vzneslo se do sálu hejno sov s ranní poštou. Před chlapci přistálo několik výtisků novin.

Harry po jednom sáhl. Hlavní stránku dle očekávání vyplňovalo otevření Narcisova křídla, na velké pohyblivé černobílé fotografii nad článkem byl obrázek Draca stojícího vedle Ministra a ředitele nemocnice Svatého Munga. Nejspíš byl zachycený právě v okamžiku své řeči. Harry se pousmál. Kdyby Draco chtěl být politikem, mohl by si magický svět omotat kolem prstu a dělat jim nejmocnějšího diktátora a všichni by za to byli rádi. Lehce se zamračil, napadlo ho, že ani pořádně nevěděl, čím chce Draco být. Věděl, že ho to táhne různými směry, že má věci, které ho baví a věci o kterých si myslí, že by měl dělat. A s tím, jakou dlouhou budoucnost jim mohli přinést Relikvie Smrti, kdo ví, co si nakonec zvolí. Ani Harry sám netušil, co bude jednou dělat. Stále mu ta nekonečná budoucnost přišla tak nemožná.

Otočil Denního Věštce na další stránku. Tam byl popsán ples. Následovalo několik stran plných malých černobílých fotek zachycených v průběhu plesu. Harry ani nevěděl, že tam tisk měl přístup, nebo že tam někdo fotografoval.

Černobílé fotografie nemohly zachytit rozlišnost různých hábitů, ani celkovou pozlátkovou atmosféru. Ale zachytily dost, aby si Harry udělal lepší obrázek o tom, kdo na plese byl.

Na jednom obrázku byl on s Dracem, fotograf musel vystihnout okamžik, kdy k sobě byli naklonění a i přes nedávné problémy tak vypadali jako spokojený pár. Taky tam byl obrázek Snapea a několika léčitelů, popisek u fotky je přiřazoval k oddělení pokusných léčivých lektvarů, Harry se ušklíbl, nějak si nedokázal představit, že by se Snape s někým dokázal bavit i o něčem jiném. Na další fotce byl opět Snape, nyní se Siriusem, který se k němu až příliš vřele tiskl. Harry se uchechtl, zvedl zrak k profesorskému stolu. Sirius tam nebyl, ten na společná jídla ještě nechodil, ale byl tam lektvarista, který nyní zlostně hleděl do novin.

Harry pohlédl na další obrázek. Tam byl Lucius Malfoy, na černobílé fotografii jeho žlutostříbrný hábit vypadal jako bílý, k tomu jeho plavé vlasy, Malfoy by snadno mohl být ikonou strany světla.

Na mnoha dalších obrázcích byli kouzelníci a čarodějky, které Harry neznal, některé znal jen dle jména, ale většina jej nezajímala. Očima přejel fotografii Beltise Parkinsona tančícího s Hermionou. I Harry musel uznat, že to kučeravé dívce slušelo.

Dál se zastavil až u obrázku s popiskem Lord Jones. Druhý muž na fotce nebyl popisován. Na jedné fotce byl pár zachycen v důstojné póze, stojíce těsně vedle sebe, tváříce se neutrálně. Hned další fotografie byla s dvojicí ve více než erotické pozici. Harry cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře. Jak si někdo mohl dovolit někoho takhle vyfotit a ještě to dát do novin?

„Něco zajímavého?" Ron se k Harrymu naklonil.

„Ne, jen..."

„Hele, není to-"

„Jo, Rone, ne tady," tiše.

„No jasně. Nevěděl jsem, že tam byl." Rudovlasý mladík vrhl na kamaráda zmatený pohled. Sám neměl praktický žádné interakce s Jonesem, ale z vyprávění jak Harryho, tak Draca toho o záhadném muži, který byl údajně kdysi Regulusem Blackem, věděl dost.

„Jo, no..." Harry pokrčil rameny. Vadilo mu, že Ianto se jen tak objevil na takovéhle akci a neměl dost času ani čehokoliv, co by jej donutilo, jít za nimi. Za Siriusem, za ním... Samozřejmě mu bylo jasné, že Ianto jej znal jen z těch pár dní v létě, ale on jej bral jako přítele. Nebo ne Ianta, bral tak Regula, stále měl trochu problém ty dva vidět jaku jednu osobu. Poslední rok prakticky žil i Regulův život a teď se jím cítil trochu zrazen.

-HPT-

Během listopadu se vztah Harryho a Draca vrátil do starých kolejí. Potter sice ještě cítil, že mu partner tak úplně neodpustil, ale snažil se brát pozitivně, že o tom už nemluvili.

Nemluvili vlastně pořádně o ničem. O ničem důležitém. Jakoby mezi sebou měli tichou dohodu, že zbytek listopadu nechají jen pro ně, pro jejich vztah.

A možná se Harry za ty klidné dny nechal až příliš uchlácholit. O to víc jej překvapila zpráva, která se na konci listopadu objevila v Denním Věštci.

To ráno přišel na snídani se zpožděním, většina spolužáků tam už byla. Draco, který s Harrym strávil noc v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, přišel hned za ním. Nebyl tak o mnoho informovanější a stejně jako Nebelvír zůstal při vstupu do Velké síně zmateně hledět na nechápavé a v některých případech i vyděšené pohledy. Většina z pohledů jejich spolužáků však byla zvědavá. Všichni pátravě hleděli jak na něj, tak hlavně na Draca. A všichni v rukou drželi ranní výtisk novin.

Harry chytil Draca za ruku a táhl ho k volným místům vedle Rona, i on měl před sebou tisk.

„Co se děje?" Potter přisedl vedle kamaráda a Draca stáhl na místo vedle sebe, už tak přitahovali mnoho pohledů, nebylo třeba přitahovat ještě další. „Rone?"

„Čti," Weasley před ně popostrčil noviny, hned na hlavní stránce byl titulek, který musel všechny zaujmout.

 **Lucius Malfoy se přiznává k bytí Smrtijedem. Lord Malfoy prohlašuje neutralitu.**

„Cože?" Harry se nechápavě otočil na Rona.

„Oh, bude to ještě zajímavější," ušklíbnutí.

 **Lord Lucius Malfoy včera v pozdních hodinách pronesl veřejné prohlášení, ve kterém se přiznal k tomu, že v minulosti býval Smrtijedem. Dodal však, že jeho přízeň k Tomu, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje, nebyla dobrovolná. Částečně byl ovlivněn kouzlem Imperius a částečně jednal z obavy o život svůj i svých bližních. Jak je známo, manželka Lorda Malfoye, Narcissa Malfoyová, rozená Blacková, byla v loňském roce zavražděna. Syn Lorda Malfoye, Lord Draco Zmijozel, se postavil proti Tomu, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje a uvedl se tak v jasné nebezpečí. Dá se tedy předpokládat, že bylo jen otázkou času, než Lord Malfoy bude svého syna následovat.**

„Cože?!" Draco nahlížel Harrymu přes ruku na článek. „Následovat? Přece mě za to vydědil, to už si nepamatují?"

 **Lord Malfoy se v tomto okamžiku rozhodl nenásledovat žádnou ze známých stran a v momentálním válečném konfliktu zůstávat neutrálním.**

„Neutrálním?"

„Neřekl bych, že mu to někdo věří," zamumlal Harry, pohledem ukázal k profesorskému stolu. Několik profesorů, včetně Brumbála, si mezi sebou tiše mumlalo a zmateně ukazovalo na noviny.

„Luciusův odstup od Ty, ví koho, naruší jeho řady," poznamenal Draco.

„A?"

„Takže by nejspíš bylo vhodné se blízkých měsících, než se dá dohromady a sežene jiné bohaté aristokraty, třeba ho víc oslabit."

„O čem to mluvíš?"

„Měl jsem za to, že stále chceš naplnit Věštbu týkající se jeho a tebe," zamumlal Draco. „Teď by byl nejvhodnější čas.

„Nemůže přece jen tak jít a zabít ho. Navíc, Malfoy sice odnesl peníze a možné nějaké Smrtijedy, ale Voldemort je stále stejně mocný, takže..."

„Ne, to ne. Ale dávej pozor na případné boje a pak by ses mohl připojit. Jindy se podobná šance nemusí objevit. Ty, víš kdo obnoví své řady a Lucius... Kdo ví co má za lubem, ale pochybuji, že je to neutralita," ušklíbl se plavovlasý mladík.


	142. Chapter 142

„Už jsi přemýšlel, kde budeš na vánoce?" zajímal se Harry, když spolu s Dracem kráčeli směrem ke Snapeovým komnatám.

„Ne."

„No a myslíš, že bys je mohl strávit u mě?"

„U tebe nebo u Blacka?" zamračeně. Harry si povzdechl, přesto všechno, co se stalo spolu Draco se Siriusem moc nevycházeli. Ano, Draco byl tím, kdo měl vlekou zásluhu na Siriusově záchraně a ano, Sirius měl starost, aby se Draco s Harrym nerozešel a aby jejich vztah klapal. Přesto vztah mezi Dracem a Siriusem byl stále napjatý.

„Na Grimmauldově náměstí," připustil Potter. Kde jinde by měl trávit rodinné svátky než spolu s poslední rodinou, kterou měl. A pak, bude tam i Snape, tak by tam měl být i Draco, když už ne kvůli němu. „Měl bys jít," pokračoval v rozhodném tónu Harry. „Kde jinde bys byl, na Zmijozel Manor?" pochybovačně, nějak pochyboval, že Draco je připraven čelit tomu, co na Zmijozel Manor zažil, co se tam stalo z jeho matky. I když Snape se Siriusem slibovali, že tam kromě jasného zničení žádný fyzický důkaz nezůstal.

„Mám ještě další panství, víš," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Ano a tam bys chtěl být? Na vánoce? Sám?"

„Nebo ve škole, mám tady přátele," pokrčení rameny.

„Děláš to schválně?" zamračeně. „Půjdeš semnou, že jo?"

To už došli ke dveřím Snapeových komnat, Dracovu odpověď přehlušila hádka, která se linula zevnitř místností. Potter se zamračil, se Zmijozelem v závěsu vešel dovnitř, klepáním se neobtěžoval, dvojice by jej stejně nejspíš neslyšela.

Snape se Siriusem stáli naproti sobě. Lektvarista rozhořčeně mával rukama, Black trochu sklesle hleděl k zemi, nejspíš za dobu hádky už vyplýtval všechny argumenty.

„Co se děje?" zkusil zasáhnout Harry.

„Pottere! Vy! Je to vaše chyba! Nežádal jsem vás, abyste mu to neříkal?!"

„Cože?" Harry zmateně zamrkal. Co se dělo? O co šlo? Pohlédl na Siriuse, ten si jen povzdechl. „Není to Harryho vina."

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Nic co udělá není jeho vina," ušklíbnutí.

„Severusi, tohle je hloupost. Věděl jsem, že to byl Regulus."

Harrymu konečně svitlo o co nejspíš jde.

„Pottere," Snape opět zavrčel.

„Co? Zeptal se jestli to byl Regulus, jen jsem mu to možná potvrdil..."

„Měl jsem právo to vědět!" vykřikl Black. „Je to můj bratr-"

„Už dávno to není tvůj bratr!"

„Ne, to že vypadá jinak, má jiné jméno, nebo žije jinak, než bych si představoval, přece neznamená, že není mým bratrem."

„Siri-"

„Ne, počkej, chápu to, chápu proč sis myslel, že je to pro mě lepší, ale já... Potřebuju to vědět. Potřebuju ho vidět, vědět co... Vědět, že přesto všechno, co se mu stalo je v pořádku, víš," pokračoval Sirius klidným hlasem.

„Nejsi ve stav-"

„Severusi, ne! O tomhle rozhodnu já sám," rozhodně.

„O co přesně jde," odvážil se opět zasáhnout Harry.

Snape na něj vrhl zamračený pohled. „Sirius si myslel, že je dobrý nápad pozvat Reg- Jonese na Yule."

„Oh, no..." Harry byl zmatený. Otočil se ke kmotrovi, „a jak bys to chtěl udělat?"

Měl za to, že vyčkávají až Ianto najde je a do té doby se nebudou snažit najít jeho. Jak by Sirius za tak krátký čas byl schopný jej kontaktovat.

„Už jsem mu napsal," připustil Sirius, vysloužil si tak další manželův zamračený pohled.

„Napsal? Jak bys věděl kam?" nechápavě.

„No..." Sirius vrhl rychlý pohled na Draca. Snape s Harrym se k plavovlasému chlapci otočili. Draco až do teď stál kousek za Harrym a celý rozhovor zaujatě poslouchal. Nyní lehce znejistěl.

„Uhm..." povzdechl si, „možná jsem mu dal adresu..."

„Cože?!"

„Adresu?" Harry byl čím dál zmatenější. Jistě, možná Draco měl adresu z doby, kdy Ianta hledal, bylo logické, že si pamatoval, kde ho našel.

„Jo, občas si s ním píšu..." připustil Draco.

„Co? Proč bys..." Potter se opět cítil zrazeně. To on si přece měl s Regulem rozumět, psát si s ním, svěřovat se. Proč jeho vztah s mladším Blackem nepokračuje tak, jak si jej vysnil?

Draco na Harry se zamyšleným výrazem pohlédl, nejspíš přesně věděl, co se partnerovi honí hlavou. „Nedal si mu šanci, víš. V létě, takže... A on neví, že k němu máš nějaký vztah. Žes našel jeho deník a... Neví to," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Ujasníme si to," zasáhl Snape. „Ty," zabodl prst do Dracovy hrudi, „si píšeš s nebezpečným Necromancerem?"

„Hej! Je to Regulus!" ozval se Sirius.

„Je mi jedno kdo to je, nebo kdo to byl. Právě teď je to možná nejtemnější žijící černokněžník. Neznáme ho. Ty ho neznáš," zamračil se na manžela Snape, „neznal si ho, když byl ještě Regulem, když byl studentíkem, natož nyní. Nevíme, čím prošel, co se z něj stalo. Nesmíme se nechat ovlivnit tím, že kdysi byl tvým bratrem, nebo jeho hezkou tvářičkou a mudlovským partnerem."

„Ale-"

„Ne, Siriusi, probíráme to už dost dlouho. Já jen... Pozval si ho, budiž. Pokud pozvání přijme a já o tom vážně pochybuji, pak to budeme řešit za pochodu. Ale... Jen..." Snape si povzdechl, „nechci, abys byl zklamaný. Podívej se na Pottera."

„Co?" Harry na Snape překvapeně pohlédl, jak to souviselo s ním.

„Potter si Regula nějak vysnil a už se stihl zklamat, že Jones není dle jeho představ."

„Je mi jedno, kým je," zamumlal Sirius, „je to můj bratr a tohle je druhá šance, můžu náš vztah začít budovat od začátku. Zlepšit co jsem na poprvé pokazil."

„Siri-"

„Chci to! Potřebuju to," rozhodně.

„No," prohlásil Draco s pohledem upřeným na Harryho, „tím se vyřešila otázka vánoc. Jestli Ianto přijde na Grimmauldovo náměstí, určitě nebudu stát někde stranou," letmý úšklebek.

Snape něco vztekle zamumlal, jediný tou představou nevypadal nadšený. Nejspíš doufal, že stráví Yule se svým manželem. Už narušený Potterem a Dracem bylo víc než byl ochotný přijmout a teď ještě Jones. V duchu doufal, že Siriusův nalezený bratr pozvání odmítne, nebo na něj minimálně neodpoví. I když, vlastně ne, nedoufal v to, snažil se v to nedoufat. Siriuse by to zbytečně ranilo.

-HPT-

„Koho budeš volit?" překvapil jedno ráno Harryho Ron.

„Volit?" jen doufal, že mu zase neušlo nějaké důležité hlasování podobné Registračnímu zákonu, to by mu plusové body u Draca rozhodně nevyneslo.

„Na pozici Ministra kouzel," ujasnil Weasley, „já volit ještě nemůžu," mrzutě, „a Viktor jako Bulhar do voleb taky zasahovat moc nemůže."

„Oh, no, ještě jsem o tom nepřemýšlel," nechtěl přiznat, že končící období Ministra Popletala pustil z hlavy.

„To bys měl," zamračeně, „už je prosinec, volby probíhají před Yulem a mezi svátky, výsledky budou prvního ledna."

„Aha, no... A co ještě mi o tom můžeš říct? Totiž, moc jsem se o to nezajímal. Kdo kandiduje? Proč nemůžeš volit? Je to zase o Lordech a tak?"

„Ne, to ne, naštěstí," zamumlal Ron. „Nejsem plnoletý. Volit mohou jen plnoletí, myslím, že někdy mají problém volit i zplnoletnění, pokud samozřejmě nejsou Lordy, takže ty ani Draco problém mít nebudete."

„Oh, no. A jak se to dělá? To volby někdo vyhlásí?" Harry měl dojem, že nikde v novinách neviděl ani zmínku o tom, že se bude volit nový Ministr kouzel. Přitom velice často se různé zákony a dodatky k zákonům v Denním Věštci probíraly.

„Vlastně nevím, nebude to specifický jako když volí Lordi za rody. Mělo by to být víc anonymní. Dřív to tak nebylo, volili Lordi a Hlavy rodů, ale posledních pár desítek let má jedinec jen jeden hlas."

„Takže ví pomudlovsku?"

Ron na Harryho zmateně pohlédl.

„To je jedno. Dobře, volby. Proč by o tom ještě nikdo neřekl?" přeci jen to bylo za dveřmi a on ani neznal kandidáty.

„Studenti nechodí volit," pokrčil rameny Ron. „Asi je to nezajímá nebo o tom veřejně nemluví. Je to trochu soukromá věc."

„Soukromá věc? Ale ptal ses mě."

„Jo, věděl jsem, že to nevíš," ušklíbl se Weasley.

„Rone," varovně.

„A navíc jsem včera večer viděl Draca v knihovně, jak si pročítá jednotlivé kandidáty, tak mě napadlo, že bych tě měl trochu upozornit."

„Oh..." jo, bylo možné, že by ho Draco zastihl ještě více nepřipraveného. „Dobře, dík. Asi bych možná k volbám měl jít." Draco jej tak jako tak donutí, bude dobře, když to nadhodí první.

-HPT-

Harry se ledabyle opřel o stůl v knihovně, u kterého seděl Draco.

„Takže, říkal jsem si, že bychom ještě před svátky měli zajít k volbám, víš, abychom to měli z krku," letmý úsměv.

Plavovlasý mladík překvapeně zvedl zrak od pergamenů.

„No co, snad sis nemyslel, že jsem na to zapomněl. Volí se přeci nový Ministr kouzel," pokračoval Potter.

„Dobře," obezřetně začal Draco, „a koho budeš volit?"

„Uhm... Měl jsem za to, že to je soukromá věc," znejistil.

„To ano, ale jsme partneři, takže..."

„Takže?"

„Takže mi to můžeš říct."

„No, totiž..."

„Nevíš?"

„Myslel jsem, že se rozhodnu až na místě."

„Cože?!"

„No..." Harry si povzdechl, tolik k tomu, že bude za zodpovědného.

„Sedni si," i když to Draco řekl klidným hlasem, znělo to jako příkaz.

„Co tady vlastně celý dny děláš?" Harry pohledem přejel pergameny rozprostřeně před Dracem. Zmijozel se opatrně rozhlédl. „Zjišťuju, který kandidát je Luciusův."

„Co?"

„Nekandiduje sám, trochu jsem si myslel, že se na poslední chvíli ještě zapíše, ale zatím to neudělal. K čemu jinému mělo být to jeho velké prohlášení, že je neutrální a tak? No, ale není tam, takže předpokládám, že některý ze stávajících kandidátů musí být jeho."

„Jeho?"

„Jo, figurka, kterou může ovládat," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Myslíš, že to je možné?"

„Samozřejmě. Popletal byl taky figurkou, i když spíš toho, kdo mu nabídl víc."

„No... Dobře. Kdo teda kandiduje? Popletal?"

„Jo, ale ten nevyhraje, má ve své kariéře příliš chyb. Navíc být Ministrem během války není moc výhodné. Jakákoliv strana může mít potřebu se jej zbavit, zabít nebo sesadit. A pokud Ministr sám nějak nepřispěje k tomu, aby některá ze stran vyhrála a v budoucnu jej většina opět volila, tak nemá šanci být v dalším období opět zvolen."

„Dobře, takže kdo tam je?"

„Rufus Brousek, ten vede Bystrozorské oddělení, nejspíš si myslí, že v probíhající válkou má jako Bystrozor lepší šance na výhru," začal Draco s pohledem upřeným do pergamenů, „ten mého otce určitě nepodporuje, nejspíš kdyby vyhrál, tak by jako první šel a Luciuse vsadil do Azkabanu."

„Takže budeme volit jeho?"

„Ne, to ne. Kdyby bylo po jeho, měl bych celu hned vedle," nepříjemný úšklebek.

„Pak je tu Popletal, ten určitě nevyhraje, je zázrak, že vyhrál poprvé. Amelia Bonesová, vede Odbor uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů a byla zástupkyní Ministra, to je pro ní myslím i mínus. Zase má velkou výhodu v tom, že je jedinou ženou, takže... Hodně lidí, kteří se nepodívají do hloubky jí může volit jen proto jak vypadá a kým si myslí, že je."

„Je špatná?"

„Ne, to ne, jen... Osobně mám za to, že by to chtělo někoho nového."

„Slow Shantay-"

„To mi něco říká," zamumlal Harry.

„Jo, aby ne, je to strýc Zachariáše Smithe, nejspíš se jím nejednou chlubil," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Arnold Staxen, o tom si myslím, že by mohl být na Luciusově straně, i když on možná i Shantay, ti jsou známí pro svou bezpáteřnost."

„Hm..."

„Překvapením je Zaine Goyle, nevyhraje, určitě ne, ale je zajímavé, že se snaží."

„Jako Goylův otec?"

„Jo, Gregův otec se nejspíš rozhodl, že kandidatura na ministra mu v očích veřejnosti prospěje víc než nějaké veřejné prohlašování bezúhonnosti."

„Nezdá se mi, že bys některého z nich chtěl volit," poznamenal Harry.

„Ne, ještě je tu jeden kandidát. Richard Bulstrode."

„Bulstrode? Není na straně Voldemorta?"

„Ne, nikdy nebyl, pokud vím. Možná je tou změnou, kterou magický svět potřebuje."

„Aha, no..."

„Můžeš volit koho chceš," poznamenal Draco.

„Vážně?"

„Samozřejmě. Není to jako Registrační zákon, tvůj hlas nemá takovou váhu a pochybuji, že by jeden něco ovlivnil, i když je to samozřejmě možné. Ale na konci to bude jedno. Myslím tím, kdo vyhraje. Válka už pokračuje nějakým směrem a tohle jí nemůže příliš ovlivnit."

„Dobře, tak..?"

„Mohli bychom se stavit vhodit hlasy před Yulem, na cestě domů. Ostatní ze školy tam nejspíš taky půjdou buď těsně před svátky nebo během svátků," rozhodl Draco.

„Správně, nerozmyslel ses doufám. Jdeš na vánoce k nám?"

„Merline, už jsem řekl že jdu," protočil oči Draco.

Harry se pousmál, tyhle vánoce by konečně mohly být skvělé, v rodinném duchu a hlavně klidné.


	143. Chapter 143

Začátek prosince proběhl v poklidu. Prasinkové víkendy byly pro většinu studentů povolené jen v omezené míře, netýkalo se to dospělých žáků. Harry tam na rozdíl od Rona mohl využít volných dní k tomu, aby se pokusil vybrat vhodný dárek pro Draca. Neměl absolutně žádnou představu, co partnerovi koupit. Pro přátele i kmotra vybral dárek snadno, ale pro mladého Zmijozela váhal. Dokonce našel drobnost pro Snapea, vzhledem k tomu, že už se musel smířit s tím, že zůstane se Siriusem a chtě nechtě tak zůstanou rodinou.

Znervóznilo jej, když téma dárků nadhodil před Dracem a ten jej jen odbyl s tím, že má vše dávno nakoupené.

Co měl ale Harry koupit partnerovi, který si mohl pořídit všechno?

Studium probíhalo snadněji, než si Harry představoval. Zjistil, že léčitelství jej docela baví, navíc zatím neprobírali žádná těžká kouzla ani zaklínadla. Zoomagie mu neříkala tolik, ale Draco byl tím předmětem nadšený a i když sám jej nestudoval, trávil čas tím, že procházel Harryho poznámky a předčítal jeho učebnice. Harry tak měl výuku zprostředkovanou hned dvakrát a další čas předmětu nemusel věnovat.

V den odjezdu na prázdniny Harry odnesl svůj kufr do Snapeových komnat. Domluvil se s kmotrem, že mu věci odnese na Grimmauldovo náměstí a on s Dracem pojede vlakem a cestou se staví u voleb. Volby Ministra kouzel probíhaly na několika místech Británie, místa byla veřejné, volně přístupná, nijak nestřežená. Hlasující vhodil do urny pergamen s napsaným kandidátem, kterého volí a magie jeho hlas zapsala, vše bylo léty ověřené, každý mohl hlasovat jen jednou, jeho první volba platila, nemohl hlasování změnit. Teoreticky se nic nedalo zfalšovat.

Místo k hlasování, kam s Dracem mířili, bylo blízké prázdné budovy Ministerstva kouzel, ne tak daleko od Grimmauldova náměstí.

Harry ještě nebyl rozhodnutý koho bude volit, snad cestou vlakem na to přijde. S Dracem se dohodli, že každý pojedou se svými přáteli, než se setkají na nádraží s Londýně.

V kupé si k Harrymu přisedl Ron, který na vánoce mířil do Doupěte, kde se k němu den po vyvrcholení Yule měl přidat Viktor, rudovlasý mladík jej pak měl po Novém roce následovat do konce prázdnin do Bulharska za Viktorovou rodinou. Harry měl dojem, že kamarád je daleko nervóznější z doby, kterou bude Viktor trávit s jeho rodinou než z doby, kdy on sám bude v podstatě v cizím prostředí.

S chlapci seděl ještě Neville, který se na cestu domů odloučil od Hannah, která stejně jako Draco zvolila cestování s přáteli.

„Takže, Neville," Harry odložil pergameny s kandidáty na Ministra a zadíval se na hnědovlasého mladíka. Od začátku školního roku neměl pořádně čas si s ním promluvit. Mladý Lord Hufflepuff-Longbottom trávil víkendy doma s partnerkou a malou dcerkou a dny věnoval studium. Harry nemusel být expert na lidi, ale i on poznal, že si s různými právnickými předměty Neville ukousl velké sousto a bude mít co dělat, aby vystudoval. Ale nejspíš neměl moc na výběr. Musel se věnovat Lordovským povinnostem a to nejen za rod Hufflepuff, ale i Longbottom a z části i Sulla.

„Jaké to je, mít dítě," pokračoval Potter.

„Je to... Vyčerpávající. Ale dobré, nechci znít nějak-"

„My to chápeme," ujistil jej Ron, na klíně měl otevřenou Dracovu učebnici Černá magie v kostce. Harry se na knihu nepatrně zamračil, vůbec netušil, kdy Draco stíhal ještě dojíždět za profesorem a předmět studovat.

„Myslel jsem si, že babička nás k malé nebude chtít moc pouštět, ze začátku to tak bylo. Vychovává jí a všechno, myslel jsem, že jí bude trochu brát za svou, ale ne. Teď sotva přijdeme na víkend, hned nám malou dá. A Hannah! Hannah se rozhodla, že bude jako její matka, v domácnosti."

„Co to znamená?"

Neville pokrčil rameny, „sice studuje dál, má Pokračovací studie věštění z čísel, ale nemyslím, že se tomu bude věnovat. Nejspíš po škole bude chtít najít sídlo, kde se usadíme a možná další děti," Neville se po chlapcích zděšeně rozhlédl. „Ještě minulý rok jsem měl za to, že tohle nechce, ne hned, ale teď... Chytlo jí to."

„Oh... No, třeba tě to taky bude bavit."

„Vám se to řekne! Vy nemáte partnery, kteří se chtějí usadit, žít na jednom místě, zůstat doma s dětmi a nutit vás, abyste chodili do nudné práce a plně se věnovali Lordovským věcem."

„Neville, já si myslím, že ti to bude vyhovovat," zamyslel se Ron. „Tví rodiče tak taky žili, ne?"

„Jo, asi," nejistě.

„Moji tak taky žijí a jsou spokojení."

„Jenže..."

„Nevěděl jsem, že bys chtěl žít neusazeně?" zamračil se Harry.

„Ne, to ne jen... Bylo by pěkné mít tu možnost. Vy jste o tom ještě nemluvili?"

„O čem? Ještě máme dva roky školy."

„Jo, ale pak? Oba máte veřejně známé vztahy, dá se předpokládat, že v nich zůstanete," pokračoval Neville.

„Hm... Asi půjdu s Viktorem do Bulharska," zamyslel se Ron. „Tedy, mamka to ještě nevím, je to za dlouho, tak to vědět nemusí," ujistil chlapce, snad v obavě, aby se před rodiči neprořekli.

„Do Bulharska?"

„Jo, Viktor tam má práci a povinnosti a já... No, asi může dělat stejné věci jako tady, tak... Navíc Viktor je kolem politiky dost bezradný, jo, bude rozumnější, kdy se odstěhuju já tam, než on sem."

„S Dracem jsme o tom nemluvili, ale myslím, že ani jeden nemáme důvod nežít v Anglii."

„Vážně? Já slyšel, že se mu dost líbilo v Africe," poznamenal Ron.

„Cože? O tom nic nevím."

„Ale jak si řekl, je to ještě za dva roky, kdo ví co bude."

„Hej! Náš vztah s Dracem vydrží!"

„Neříkám, že ne."

Harry se na kamaráda zamračil. Stejně tak přeci nemusel vydržet vztah Rona a Viktora. Navíc on a Draco byli spojeny Věštbou, byli Spřízněné duše. Museli se jednoduše naučit různé překážky společně překonávat.

-HPT-

„Koho volíš?" zajímal se Harry, když stál vedle Draca ve frontě na vhození pergamenu s voleným jménem do magicky zabezpečené truhly.

Plavovlasý mladík po partnerovi vrhl zamračený pohled. Několik kouzelníků a čaroděje, se po nich ohlédlo. Pár jich nenápadně popostoupilo blíž, snad aby lépe slyšelo Dracovu odpověď.

„Já jen, že se nemůžu rozhodnout a-"

„Harry," zamručení. „Někoho zvol a neříkej to nahlas."

„Ale-"

Draco si povzdechl. „Půjdu první, ty se zatím rozmysli. A hlavně! Už se nikoho neptej," varovně.

„Nechtěl jsem-"

„Harry!"

„Vážně, nechtěl jsem se nikoho ptát."

„Já bych vám poradila, pane Pottere," ozvala se starší čarodějka stojící za chlapci, Draco po ní vrhl zamračený pohled.

„Můžete volit pana Shantaye, je to příjemný muž, něco jako vy," usmála se žena.

„Je zajímavé, že Shantay může kandidovat, když pořádně ani není Brit," poznamenal Draco.

„Oh?"

„Nevěděla jste, jeho otec je Ind, takže jeho kandidatura je přinejmenším zvláštní."

„Ale-"

„Navíc je dost netaktní se někoho ptát na to koho volí a případně mu radit. Navíc nevyžádaně," pokračoval Draco s chladným pohledem upřeným na ženu. Několik kouzelníků od nich popostoupilo, nejspíš na sebe nechtěli přivolat Dracův hněv.

„Jdeš přede mnou," otočil se Draco k Harrymu a pošťouchl jej před sebe, než se Potter nadál ocitl se na začátku řady.

Zelenooký mladík měl jen okamžik na to rozhodnout se. Nakonec vhodil pergamen se jménem Amelie Bonesové, její osoba mu aspoň něco říkala, ostatní kandidáty prakticky neznal.

„Už mi to můžeš říct?" zeptal se Harry Draca na cestě na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Kolem nich prošlo jen pár mudlů, jinak zde nebyl nikdo, kdo by jejich rozhovor slyšel.

Plavovlasý mladík si povzdechl. „Neřekneš to nikomu?"

„Proč s tím naděláš takový tajnosti?"

„Nejde o tajnosti, jen nechci poslouchat řeči."

„Řeči?"

„Stačilo mi to cestou vlakem ze školy."

„Co?"

„Millicent a Greg velmi rázně podporují své otce. Takže nechci, aby věděli koho jsem volil."

Oh, Harry úplně vypustil z hlavy, že otcové dvou jeho spolužáků kandidují. Možná to bylo tím, že ani o jednom neuvažoval pro svůj hlas.

„A volil si některého z nich?"

„Jo... Greg by to asi těžce nesl, myslím tím, je to můj přítel, ale nemohl jsem volit jeho otce, to je přece jasné."

„No, jo..." Ani ne, Harry Zaina Goyle neznal, netušil jaký je a jak dobrým případným Ministrem by byl.

„Volil jsem Richarda Bulstrode."

„Vážně?"

„Jistě, už jsem ti to říkal, názor jsem nezměnil. Politika potřebuje změnu a tohle je možná ta změna. Navíc pokud vím, tak Lord Bulstrode není přikloněn k žádné straně, nejspíš nevydrží do konce války být neutrální, ale kdo ví."

„Já vol-"

„Nechci to vědět," zarazil Harryho Draco.

„Ne?"

„Ne, říkal jsem ti, že v těchto volbách jeden hlas téměř nic neznamená. A nechci se kvůli tomu hádat."

„Myslíš, že bychom se hádali? Ale řekl jsi mi, koho si volil." zmateně.

„Jo, ale třeba by mi mohlo vadit, koho si volil ty, takže... Bude lepší, když mi to neřekneš." S tím Draco rozhodně zaklepal na dveře Siriusova domu.

Dveře rázně otevřel Sirius. „Byli jste u voleb? Koho jste volili?"

Harry se podíval po Dracovi, ten už nasadil zamračený výraz.

„Slyšel jsem, že t je soukromá věc," nadhodil rychle Harry.

„Ale jdi, jsme přece rodina," mávl rukou Sirius. „Já volil Richarda."

„Vážně?" Draco vypadal upřímně překvapeně.

„No jo, moje prababička byla jeho babičkou, jsme prakticky rodina, koho jiného by měl volit," úsměv.

„A syn sestry babičky se nepočítá?"

„Myslíš Zaina?" Sirius se lehce zamračil. „Zaine je dobrý chlap, navíc teď, když konečně zjistil jaká strana je ta správná, ale... Ne na tenhle post."

Draco se pousmál. Možná Black nebyl tak ztracený případ, jak si myslel.

Harry okamžik zmateně stál mezi dveřmi a nechápavě sledoval rozhovor. Bylo možné, že Draco a Sirius najdou společné téma právě přes politiku?

-HPT-

„Už odepsal?" zeptal se druhý den při snídani Harry.

„Regulus?"

„Je to Ianto," opravil Blacka zároveň Draco se Severusem.

„Jo, musím si na to zvyknout. Předpokládám, že když Iantem byl déle, tak už na Regula moc slyšet nebude," povzdechl si Sirius. „A ano, Harry, odpověděl," zářivý úsměv.

„Přijde?"

„Jo!"

Snape si povzdechl, nejspíš jej to netěšilo tolik jako jeho manžela.

„A kdy, na Yule?"

„Přijde dnes večer a slíbil, že pokud se nestane nic neočekávaného, tak zůstane do konce svátků. Nebo spíš do konce roku."

„Vážně?"

„Neočekávaného?"

„Nejspíš tím myslel pokud se s nikým nepohádá, pokud ho nikdo neudá bystrozorům a pokud nenastane trapný okamžik," ušklíbl se Snape.

„Nic z toho se nestane," rozhodl Black, „je to můj bratr a všichni se dle toho budeme chovat. Navíc vy dva jste bývali příteli, nechápu proč ti teď tak vadí?"

„Nevadí, jen..." Snape pokrčil rameny, vrhl rychlý pohled ne chlapce, nejspíš to nechtěl řešit před nimi.

„Nedal ti vědět?" nadhodil Draco. „Měl jsem za to, že až tak dobří přátelé nejste."

Snape se na kmotřence zamračil. Ano, cítil se trochu zrazeně. On měl Regula rád, možná nebyli přáteli, ale snad kamarádi? Neměl v té době moc blízkých lidí a i když o mnoho věcech, které pro něj Regulus udělal, zjistil až později, tak pro něj v té době truchlil. A pak zjistil, že to bylo zbytečné? Že žije a že mu nedal vědět? On přeci uměl udržet tajemství!

„Dobře," pomalu pokračoval Harry, „přijde dneska, to je skvělé." Vlastně si tím nebyl moc jistý. Na jednu stranu se těšil, konečně se snad na nějaké otázky dozví odpověď. Ale pak... Co když jej Ianto opravdu nemá rád. V létě si moc nerozuměli. Jistě, Ianto měl mnoho tajemství, které před nimi tajil, mnoho toho, co se snažil ukrýt. Ale i tak našel společnou řeč s Dracem. Harry tak doufal, že se jim to taky podaří. Chtěl poznat Regula, chtěl aby aspoň něco z toho v co doufal bylo pravdivé.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Včera nám přišly volební lístky. Zmíním to snad jen jednou, ale až půjdete k volbám, volte s rozumem a kreativně. Někteří páprdové už tam sedí až moc dlouho ;-)


	144. Chapter 144

Jak se blížil večer byl Harry čím dál tím nervóznější, a z toho, jak Sirius stále přecházel před vchodovými dveřmi a nakukoval okny ven bylo zřejmé, že není jediný.

„Nedomluvili jste se na nějaký čas?"

„Večer je večer!" rozhodil rukama Sirius.

„Třeba si to rozmyslel," nadhodil Snape. Seděl mezi dveřmi do knihovny, zdálo se, že má co dělat, aby se netvářil velice škodolibě.

„To by neudělal," i Draco seděl na židli, ale dál do knihovny, snad aby ho nikdo nemohl podezírat z toho, že taky čeká na Iantův příchod.

„Jistě, protože jste tak velcí přátelé a přesně víš co v jaké chvíli udělá," protočil oči v sloup Snape. Harry se raději nevyjadřoval. Nelíbilo se mu, že si Draco myslí, že ví co by Ianto udělal a co ne. Ale měl za to, že Snape své pochybnosti nemusí dávat tolik najevo. Zvláště, když jeho vztah s Dracem není ideální.

Draco se najednou zvedl. „Dostane se sem?"

„Cože?"

„Má přístup, poslali jste mu adresu?"

„Žil tady, ví kde dům je," zamračil se na Zmijozela Black.

„Ano, jistě, žil tady. Dávno před tím než na domě byla nynější kouzla," protočil oči plavovlasý mladík. „Navíc už nemá krev rodu, takže..."

„Takže?"

„Takže se sem nedostane! Nejspíš ani dům nebude moci vidět."

Sirius ve tváři lehce zrudl, sklopil zrak a cosi zamumlal, pak vzal z věšáků plášť a vyrazil ven do noci.

O pár minut později se dveře opět otevřely, dovnitř vešel Black a v závěsu za ním vysoký mladík v tmavém hábitu a těžkém plášti.

„Přesuneme se do kuchyně?" Snapeova otázka spíš zněla jako rozkaz, rázně zaklapl knihu, kterou měl položenou na klíně, zvedl se z židle a zamířil do kuchyně, Draco jej mrzutě následoval, cestou ještě stihl chytit Harryho za ruku a táhnout ho stejným směrem. Potter tak nemohl dělat nic jiného než dojít do kuchyně a sednout si na židli za stůl.

„Dobře, oficiálně, tohle je můj bratr," Sirius spolu s Iantem došel do kuchyně, oba bez pláště. Ianto Jones vypadal skoro přesně tak, jak si jej Harry pamatoval z léta. Pomněnkové oči těkaly po místnosti, nejspíš zde nacházely mnoho starých vzpomínek. Byl o kousek vyšší než Sirius, ale nevyvolával nyní ten zastrašující dojem jako na Ministerstvu.

„Regu-"

„Je to Ianto," zasáhl Jones.

„Oh, jo jasně," Sirius zmateně zamrkal.

„Byl jsem Regulus, ano, ale Iantem jsem déle, tak..." Jones pokrčil rameny, „nikdo mě už jako Regula nezná a bude snazší, když si na to zvykneš."

„Jo, dobře," Sirius se zamračil. „Takže, takže... Tohle je Ianto, můj bratr. Tohle," ukázal na Snapea, „je můj manžel."

„Severusi? Byl jsem zmatený, když jsem tě viděl na Ministerstvu. Nechtělo se mi věřit, že právě ty by sis vzal mého bratra," Jones nepatrně přimhouřil oči,

„Měl jsem za to, žes mu to řekl," obrátil se Harry k Dracovi.

„Taky že jo, ale nejspíš si myslel, že to není tak docela pravda. Těžko ho za to vinit. Black a Snape není kombinace, kterou si každý představí pospolu."

„Dobře, takže tohle je Draco, to je Severusův kmotřenec," pokračoval Sirius.

„Já vím, Draco rozený Malfoy, syn Luciuse, známe se, pamatuješ," lehce se usmál Ianto.

„Ano, no. Myslel jsem, že- Fajn. Takže Harryho taky znáš," zamračil se Black.

„Ano, jistě. Popravdě jsem v létě nečekal, že se ještě potkáme, nebo spíš, tušil jsem, že ano, ale ne takhle," Ianto pohlédl na Harryho. Pak si s mírným povzdechem sedl na volnou židli vedle Draca. Sirius dosedl k Snapeovi a naproti Iantovi.

„Kvůli představování tu ale nejsme ne? Půjdeme rovnou k věci?" nadhodil Ianto. Mávl rukou a před každým se objevil větší šálek plný horké kávy.

Draco se napil a slabě zasténal, Snape na něj vrhl pohoršený pohled, pak se podezíravě zadíval na vlastní kávu.

„Není otrávená. To bych jednomu z mých prvních neudělal," usmál se Ianto.

„Prvních? Počkat, čeho prvních?" Sirius zamračeně těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Neříkal jsi, že byli milenci!" obviňujíce k Harrymu.

„Nebyli jsme milenci," zamračil se Ianto. „A proč by to Harry měl vědět?" zmateně. „Každopádně, Severus byl můj první, jak to jen říct, stoupenec, i když to ještě není kompletní."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Takže asi bych jako prvního měl považovat Bartyho," pokračoval Ianto zamyšleně.

„Hej! Nejsem ničí stoupenec!"

„Ne, jistě, ale tvoje magie je zavázaná, ale ještě tomu něco chybí. To dořešíme později," mávnutí rukou.

„Nemůžeme začít popořádku?" zarazil je Sirius.

„Ano, jistě. Takže? Co bys rád věděl, drahý bratře?"

„No já... Chtěl bych se ti omluvit."

„Co?" Ianto vrhl zmatený pohled ze Siriuse na ostatní, snad ve snaze v jejich tvářích najít nějakou odpověď.

„Ano, v loňském roce jsem zjistil, jaké si měl dětství a... Nebyl jsem dobrým starším bratrem a teď jsem dostal možnost to napravit a jako první bych seti za to chtěl omluvit," rozhodně pokračoval Sirius.

„Uhm, aha, no. To už je jedno, je to dávno."

„Ne, to ne! Bylo to špatné. Byl si... Třeba kdybych byl lepší bratrem, zajímal se, co se děje, tak by se nic z toho nestalo a-"

„Co přesně máš na mysli?" zarazil jej Jones.

„No... Zmijozel, Malfoye, Voldemorta, Smrtijedy... Smrt! Umřel si přece!"

„Ano, dobře. Takže, ve Zmijozelu jsme skončil v době, kdy ses semnou ještě bavil, tomu bys těžko zabránil. Věc s Voldemortem a Smrtijedy, tam se vlastně nestalo nic špatného, udělal jsem to ze své vůle, bylo to v době, kdy věci už byly rozjeté a já potřeboval udělat něco, co šlo jen po jeho boku," zamyšleně. „A Lucius? Oh... Nemyslím, že s tím bys něco zmohl. No a s tím souvisela i má smrt," slabý skleslý úsměv. „Jak to vlastně víš?"

„No, já... Možná někdo četl tvůj deník a-"

„Oh, no, jistě..." povzdych. „Nejsem si jistý, co všechno jsem tam psal, ale bylo to v době dospívání, emoce a všechno bylo vyhrocené, deník se tak nedá brát úplně doslova jako přehled toho, co se stalo."

„Není snad pravda, že tě Lucius znásilnil?" ušklíbl se Snape.

Ianto se na něj na okamžik zamračil, pak jeho pohled přejel po Harrym a Dracovi. „Nemyslím, že je vhodná chvíle něco takového řešit teď."

„Oni to vědí."

„Ohm, no... Není to něco, co jsem chtěl, aby lidi věděli."

„Napsal jsi to, takž-"

„Deník byl především pro mou potřebu a třeba, kdyby se něco nepovedlo, kdybych vážně zemřel, aby někdo věděl, co se stalo."

„Chceš ho zpátky?" ozval se Harry.

Ianto se na něj zadíval. „Ne," po chvilce. „Zatím ne, možná za mnoho let, až budu mít melancholické období a budu chtít zavzpomínat na začátku."

Potter si tiše oddechl. Ano, před ním seděl ten, kdo kdysi byl Regulem. Ale už nebyl! Bylo to jiné a on si na to stále nemohl zvyknout. Deník byl spojením s _jeho_ Regulusem. Stále nebyl schopný, a možná ani ochotný, spojit ty dvě osoby a vidět jen Ianta.

„Předpokládám, že deník máš ty?"

Harry přikývl.

„V pořádku, v pořádku, dalo se předpokládat, že ho někdo najde a přečte. Kdo další ho četl?"

„Já ne," ozval se Snape.

„To není pravda, pasáže si četl," zasáhl Sirius. „Já taky, ne všechno, nechtěl jsem," připustil. „Ale někdy Harry přišel a... Takže asi takové ty nejdůležitější věci vím."

„Hm..."

„Já ho četl," dodal Draco.

„Celý?" Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

„Jo," opatrně. „No co, není to jako bych četl _tvůj_ deník."

Harry se na partnera zamračil. Přeci věděl, jak se ohledně deníku cítil.

„Přijde ti lepší, když řeknu, že jsem ho četl až v říjnu?"

„V říjnu?" zmateně.

„Ano, dobře. Nevěděl jsem, jak dlouho budu pryč a možná jsem ho v té době měl u sebe, tak..."

„Počkat, počkat. Vzal si deník, o kterém víš, že..." Harry střelil rychlý pohled po dospělých, „no, to je jedno. Ale-"

„Vrátil jsem ti ho," protočil oči Draco. Upřímně nechápal. Jak je možný, že Harry deník četl celý loňský rok, když jemu na to stačilo pár týdnů, pravda, nudné pasáže přeskakoval, ale i tak, nejspíš si s imaginární postavou v deníku nevytvořil takový vztah jako Harry. Navíc když věděl, kdo Regulem je a viděl to už trochu jinak.

„Dobře, myslím, že bude lepší, když deník nebudete dávat číst nikomu dalšímu," ozval se Ianto.

„Takže je pravda ty hrozné věci, co se ti staly? Malfoy? Prasinky? Ty vraždy? Temná magie? Necromancie?" zajímal se Sirius.

Ianto si povzdechl. „Ano. Navíc, kdybych nešel tou cestou a nestal se Necromancerem, tak teď si někde za Obloukem, ztracený v nicotě a on," kývl ke Snapeovi, „by se nejspíš upil. Ano, John mi to řekl," ušklíbl se na lektvaristu.

Black jen tiše hleděl na muže, který býval jeho bratrem. Trochu se obával toho, že už si k sobě cestu nenajdou. Uběhlo příliš mnoho času, oba zažili příliš mnoho hrůz. Navíc Regulus jak ho Sirius znal a i jak o sobě psal v deníku, se neupínal na moc velké množství lidí. Měl pár svých nejbližších a tím to končilo. Jaký byl jako Ianto? Bylo v jeho životě místo pro další lidi?

„Proč si mě nechal v Azkabanu?" začal Sirius z jiného konce.

„Měl jsem?"

„No já, věděl jsi, že jsem nevinný!"

„Ano, taky jsem v té době byl ve střední Evropě, ta zpráva se mi nedonesla hned a pak... Neměl jsem informace, které mám nyní a netušil jsem, co se všechno může se světem stát. Azkaban je pevnost, nic se nemohlo dostat dovnitř."

„Počkej, byl to nějaký zvrácený zmijozelský způsob, jak mě ochránit?" zamračeně.

„Ano, asi ano. A pak..." pokrčení rameny. „Konečně jsem byl sám sebou, mohl jsem se naplno věnovat škole a dělat si kamarády, prostě jen být. Nejspíš jsem si to sobecky chtěl užít bez toho, aby mi do toho nového světa někdo z Anglie zasahoval."

„Takže co? Vystudoval si nějakou tajnou školu černé magie a dál?"

„Trochu jsem cestoval, vrátil jsem se, když zemřela matka."

„Já vím, Harry mi to řekl," zamumlal Sirius. Trochu se styděl za to, že jej do té doby ani nenapadlo jak se tělo jeho matky dostalo do hroby. „Nechodíš na hřbitov?"

„Ne, nechodím. Ze začátku ano, ale co jsem se vrátil před lety do Anglie tak ne, nemohl jsem dopustit, aby si mě někdo spojoval s rodem Blacků."

„Našel jsi Jacka? Byl to on, že, na plese?"

„Na plese?" Sirius pohledem těkal z Harryho na Ianta. „Byl si na plese? A tys mi to neřekl?" otočil se k Harrymu.

„Řekl, neřekl? Hm, myslel jsem, že..." nejistě, měl dojem, že o tom kmotrovi řekl. Ale bylo klidně možné, že zapomněl. Nebo to jeho kmotr vypustil, někdy jej neposlouchal úplně na sto procent.

„Ano, našel jsem Jacka," slabý úsměv. „A ano, byl to on."

„Vypadal dobře," přidal se Draco. „ne úplně můj typ," dodal s pohledem k Harrymu, „ale pěkný. Jen... Je to mudla, že?"

„Ano. Jack je mudla. Jack je... Je zvláštní, skvělý, jistě, ale... Věř mi, Draco, Jack je každého typ a každý je jeho typ."

„Podvádí tě?" zamračil se Sirius. Tohle téma sice nebylo něco, co by rád probíral, ale když už se k tomu dostali, tak proč se nezeptat. Ianto byl stále jeho bratrem a jako takový si zaslouží vhodného partnera, který ho bude chovat v náležité úctě a bude jej milovat a rozhodně ho nebude podvádět.

Jones se na Siriuse zadíval, zdálo se, že zvažuje odpověď.

„Jack se nerad váže," obezřetně. „Situace s Jackem je složitější. Já... Neřekl jsem mu, že jsem kouzelník a už vůbec ne, že jsem Necromancer," povzdychl. „Možná, kdyby to věděl, tak je to celé jednodušší, ale... Nějak jsem se zapletl do bytí Iantem Jonesem, mudlou," sklesle.

„Nemůžeš mu to říct teď?"

„Není náhodou jedním z Vyvolených? Měl by to za včas vědět."

„Ano, to by měl. Jde o to, že si Jack myslí, že mi je dvacet dva let, nemůžu se najednou začít chovat tak, jak bych chtěl."

„Nemůžeš být dospělý."

„Ne, ne tak docela. Jack mě zná dva roky a za ty dva roky mezi námi bylo hodně napětí. Stalo se mnoho zlých věcí. Věcí, které jsem jako kouzelník mohl ovlivnit, ale neudělal jsem to. Choval jsem se jako mudla, nezavdával jsem nikomu žádné podezření."

„Někdo zemřel?"

„Ano, někdo zemřel. Několik lidí zemřelo," připustil Ianto. „Navíc Jack má potřebu lidi ochraňovat, takže jsem nejspíš nějak přirozeně přešel do pozice toho, o kterého je třeba pečovat a teď, kdyby Jack zjistil, že to není třeba. Že se o sebe dokážu víc než dobře postarat sám... Nevím jak by to vzal."

„Pochopil by to, určitě ano. Pokud tě miluje..."

„To je ono. Já vlastně nevím," rozpačitě. Už jsem mu párkrát lhal a nevzal to dobře a tohle, no, to by rozdýchával jen velmi těžko."

„Ianto, podívej se na nás," Sirius mávl rukou k sobě a k Snapeovi. „My se nesnášeli, dělali jsme si naschvály. Merline, skoro jsem Severuse zabil a teď. Jsem manželé a jsme šťastní a staré křivdy jsou zapomenuty."

„Není to to samé. Jack má v minulosti mnoho lidí, kteří mu ublížili a já... Obávám se, že až zjistí pravdu, tak se přidám na seznam a on odejde. Je takový. Když přijde velký problém, tak půjde pryč... A pak... Tys ho neviděl, chlapci ano, Jack je opravdu krásný, má charisma, může mít kohokoliv. Nebude mít někoho, s kým jdou ruku v ruce problémy a kdo mu tolikrát lhal."

„Nemyslím si, že-"

„Ne, nebudeme to probírat," povzdychl si Jones. „Nakonec mu to budu muset říct, vím to. Jen... Ještě jsem to neudělal. Nebudeme se o tom bavit, ano? Ne teď..."

„Dobře, tak. Zůstaneš na Yule?"

„V práci mám volno do konce roku, takže mohu, pokud to není velký problém," Ianto pohledem přejel k Snapeovi, ten si jen odfrkl. „Když nezůstaneš, budu to celý prázdniny poslouchat, takže dělej jak chceš."

„Milé," ušklíbnutí.


	145. Chapter 145

Příští ráno byl Harry až nezvykle brzo vzhůru, opatrně se vykradl z pokoje, aby neprobudil Draca. Někdy v podobných chvíli Zmijozela podezříval, že jen dělá, že spí, zvláště proto, že Draco byl ranní ptáče, Harry raději nepátral po tom, proč se Draco chce raději válet v posteli sám, než dát najevo že je vzhůru. Právě teď měl na mysli palčivější problémy. Potřeboval si sám vyjasnit své pocity ohledně Regula. Včera večer už neprobrali žádná důležitá témata. I když se zdálo, že Sirius by se ještě rád na něco zeptal, ale nejspíš nechtěl bratra vyděsit a odehnat hned první večer.

Harry nebyl příliš nadšený, když vešel do knihovny a tam Ianto Jones seděl na křesle a listoval v nějaké knize.

„Harry..." Jones zvedl zrak a zaměřil se na příchozího. Potter v duchu zaklel, teď nemohl nepozorovatelně odejít. Popošel dál do místnosti.

„Chceš kávu?" Jones kývl ke konvici, která stála na stolku vedle něj a z níž se valila nezpochybnitelná vůně.

„Ne, já... Jo, možná jo."

S šálkem čerstvé kávy se usadil do volného křesla nedaleko Jonese. Ianto mezitím zaklapl knihu s zamyšleně ho pozoroval.

„Takže?"

„Takže?"

„Četl jsi můj deník," pokračoval Ianto.

„Jo."

„Proto mě nemáš rád?"

„Co?" zmateně.

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom, stejnou nevraživost si dával najevo v létě, ale to's ještě nevěděl kdo jsem byl. Takže v tom nejspíš mohla být žárlivost, protože jsem se bavil v tvým partnerem."

„Neřekl jsem, že tě nemám rád," zamumlal Harry. On přece nežárlil! A když, tak rozhodně ne tak okatě, aby to každý zpozoroval.

„Ne, jistěže ne," slabý úsměv, „stejně jako Severus neřekl, že mě nechce v tomhle domě, ale je zjevné, že nechce."

Harry si povzdechl, dával svou nejistotu ohledně Regula najevo tak, že se zdálo, že mu vadí, že jej nemá rád? To přeci nebyla pravda.

„Jde o tom," začal, „v loňském roce, během čtení deníku, jsme si nějak představoval jak případné setkání s Regulusem dopadne a-"

„A není to ono."

„Tak nějak. Regulus byl... Vím, že jsi to ty, ale..." pokrčení rameny.

Ianto si povzdechl. „Chápu to, a věř, že kdyby to bylo jen na mě, tak bych se v Anglii už znova neukázal."

„Ale šel si pro Jacka, ne pro Siriuse, nebo pro ostatní Vyvolené. Tím chci říct, že tě táhl zpátky on, touha po něm, snad..."

„To je pravda, kdyby ale nebylo Věštby, tak by nebylo Jacka."

„A nebyl bys Necromancer, takže bys nespíš byl mrtvý," zamračil se Harry.

„Jo, asi je zbytečné uvažovat o tom, co by bylo, kdyby."

„Já jen, jsi jiný než jsem si myslel. Regulus byl dítě, ano, ale psal tak jasně, měl všechno promyšlené, byl dospělý." Harry raději pomlčel o tom, že vůči Regulovi pociťoval ochranitelské pudy.

„V tom se mýlíš. V té době jsem byl plný stejných nejistot jako kdokoliv jiný, tolik jsme se v tomhle ohledu nezměnil. Jenže v té době jsem měl zázemí, nebo určitou stabilitu v lidech kolem mě. Lidi ve mně věřili a to mi pomohlo, mohl jsem v sebe taky věřit a tolik se nezabývat důsledkama. Dokonce i Voldemort, který netušil čeho jsem schopný, ve mně vkládal určitou víru. To mi dost pomáhalo," vysvětlil Ianto.

„Ale teď jsi dospělý, jsi Necromancer," Harry byl zmatený. Myslel si, že člověk dospěje a ty jistoty, které potřebuje přijdou s tím. Jones byl mocný, nejspíš nejmocnější černokněžník na Zemi, určitě nepotřeboval nějaká ujišťování.

„Ano, soustředil jsem se na získávání moci, na vzdělání a pomalu jsme upouštěl od lidských vazeb. Ještě v Praze to šlo, byli tam skvělý lidé, ale nikoho jsme už k sobě nepustil tolik jako v Bradavicích. A pak... Pak lidé kolem začali umírat."

„Oh..." Harry se zamračil, kolem něj taky umírali lidé, ale zatím ho to nějak výrazně nezasáhlo. Byl necitlivý? Neměl by se hroutit pro ty kteří jeho vinou předčasně zemřeli? Jenže on nebyl typ, který byl dlouhodobě věřil tomu, že smrt někoho byla jeho, nebo jen jeho, vina. Možná proto se tím zatím tolik netrápil. Ale Ianto byl Zmijozel, ti přeci jen přemýšleli trochu jinak a i když Ianto jako Regulus nebyl zatížený složitým dětstvím, tak jeho čas v Bradavicích složitý byl, nejspíš jej to i tak poznamenalo.

„Začalo to, když jsme si myslel, že v Azkabanu zemřel Barty," navázal Jones, „trochu jsem v té chvíli zazmatkoval, samozřejmě jsem hned zjistil, že to tak není, ale ta možnost... Pak zemřela Pandora. Četl jsi deník, víš jak důležitá pro mě byla, zvláště poté co jsem přišel o Gena."

„Jo..."

„Smrt Pandory byla očekávaná, věděla o tom a léta mě na to připravovala. Stejně tak se dalo očekávat, že postupně začnou umírat starší příbuzní. Tak postupná smrt různých členů rodu mě nepřekvapila a vlastně ani nezasáhla. Až na matku, ale to bylo... Už dávno. Když jsem šel do mudlovského světa, vzdal jsem se toho, že bych někoho mohl před smrtí zachránit. Má první mudlovská přítelkyně zemřela, vlastně dvakrát. A ani jednou jsem jí nepomohl."

„Nemohl si?"

„Mohl, ano, mohl bych, ale..." Ianto se zarazil. „Věděl jsem, že s ní nezůstanu, že jedou budu s Jackem a asi jsem nechtěl... Podruhé jí k její smrti dopomohl Jack a nejspíš... Ta situace byla složitější," zamračeně.

„Jak mohou mudlové zemřít dvakrát?" ozval se odedveří Dracův hlas. Plavovlasý mladík stál ve dveřích, za ním vykukoval Sirius. Snapea nebylo nikde vidět, nejspíš se společných chvil nechtěl zúčastnit.

Ianto pohlédl na příchozí. Rukou jim pokynul, na Harryho vkus si až příliš rychle zvykl na to, že je opět v rodném domě.

„Nevím zda víte kde pracuju."

„Mezi mudlama?" nadhodil Sirius.

„Jo," slabý úsměv, „mudlové mají organizaci Torchwood, kupodivu jak většina z nich nemá ani potuchy o magickém světě, tak toho vědí o mnoho víc než kouzelníci o světě mimo naši planetu."

„O mimozemšťanech?"

„Ano, ne všichni, ale velká část z nich. Torchwood je jednou z organizací, která se jimi zabývá. Původně byla spíš pro boj, ale od doby kdy padl Torchwood jedna se věci trochu změnily."

„Takže pracuješ v organizaci, která bojuje s mimozemšťany?" Sirius se zatvářil lehce pochybovačně.

„Ano. Vedení Torchwood jedna vědělo o tom, kdo jsem a nabídlo mi práci. V té době jsem už věděl, že v jiném oddělení pracuje Jacka navíc jsem v tom viděl možnost sledovat dění mimo Zemi."

„Neřekli nikomu, že jsi kouzelník?"

„Ne, kupodivu. V Torchwood jedna pracovalo víc magických lidí, většinou mudlorozených, kteří měli problém v magickém světě najít práci a v mudlovském neměli dostatečné vzdělání," pokrčil rameny Jones. „Vlastně to, že vedení vědělo o mě byla jediná možnost jak tam tak dlouho pracovat. Nastoupil jsem na začátku roku osmdesát šest, takže jsem tam přes deset let, ale Jack si myslí, že jsem nastoupil v osmnácti a tím pádem jsem dle něj v organizací čtyři roky, z toho dva pod jeho vedením."

„Oh, už chápu, proč si myslíš, že mu bude vadit lhaní," zamumlal Draco. Ianto Jackovi lhal prakticky o všem.

„Dobře, takže v Torchwood jsem byl za mudlu, ne před všemi, ale nevím zda to magický svět zaznamenal, ale před dvěma lety, v létě už to budou tři roky, Londýn napadli mimozemšťané, byl to poměrně velký útok."

Draco přikývl.

„Počkat? Cože?" Sirius s Harrym se po sobě podívali.

„Jistěže o tom nevíte," ozval se Snape, vkráčel do místnosti. Bez okolků si nalil kávu z Jonesovi konvice.

„Jistěže?" Black byl dál zmatený.

„Ty a Potter jste v té doby byli v různorodém časovém horizontu."

„Cožeto?" Harry zamrkal.

„Vrátil jste se časem pro Siriuse, vaše a jeho linie byla narušena. I moje linie, ale o útoku jsme se dozvěděl později," připustil Snape.

„Ne, tak to přece nefunguje, čas se nezměnil, jen-"

„Ne, ale některé věci z vaší linie vypadli. Tohle byla jedna z nich."

Harry se zamračil, přišlo mu to nějaké divné.

„Každopádně, před víc jak dvěma lety Torchwood jedna padl a já šel pracovat do Torchwood tři, pod vedení Jacka," slabý úsměv. „Na začátku to nebylo ideální, Jack mi nevěřil a no... Vzhledem k okolnostem a dalším událostem není moc divu. Nikdo netušil, že jsem kouzelník, takže... Je to trochu složitejší na vysvětlení, ale tvorové, kteří napadli Londýn měli způsob jak přeměnit lidi na stroje, na to co jsou oni, byla to nezvratná přeměna, zbyl jen mozek bez emocí, který řídil plně mechanické tělo."

„Ehm?"

„Jo, je to, nelze si to představit," pokračoval Jones. „ Říká se jim Kyberlidé. Během útoku na Londýn tam byli oni a ještě jiná rasa, Dalekové, všichni bojovali s lidma i vzájemně proti sobě. Byl to zmatek. A Kyberlidé neměli dost času na to, aby lidi podrobili celkové přeměně. Nechali jim těla, ale obalili je kovy a napojili jejich mozky a... Nevím nakolik rozumíte technologii, takže to nechám jen tak. Lisa, má tehdejší partnerka, byla podrobená téhle přeměně. Jen částečně, protože pak boj skončil. Myslel jsem... Myslel jsem, že bych jí mohl zachránit, že je v ní ještě něco živého lidského. Asi jsem jí dostatečně nemiloval, ale ani tak jsem nebyl ochotný přijmout její ztrátu, ještě ne... Jenže už jsem nemohl před ostatními čarovat, takže jsem to zkusil mudlovskou cestou. Nevyšlo to, a Jack... Jack musel Lisu zabít. To naše budoucímu vztahu moc neprospělo," Ianto si povzdechl, „a pak zemřel Owen."

„Owen?"

„Kolega. Ne na furt. Žije. Nebo... Jeho žití je zvláštní. Zemřel, ale Jack se s tím nemohl smířit a použil mimozemskou technologii a oživil jeho tělo a jeho mysl připoutal k němu. Jen... Není živý, ale není ani mrtvý."

„Zombie?" nadhodil Harry.

„Ne, ne tak docela," Ianto se v zamyšlení zamračil, „Owen myslí, cítí, má emoce, je sám sebou ne něčí figurkou. Ale nedýchá, nemá tep. Jeho tělo podléhá rozkladu, ale nehnije. Spíš myslím, že po letech dojde na konec a rozpadne se. Jako Necromancer mám k neživým určitý cit, ale k Owenovi necítím nic, jakoby tam nebyl," zamračeně. „No a pak, nedávno, zemřela Toshiko. A ani tehdy jsem nic neudělal a ona zůstala mrtvá. Až Jack zjistí, že jsem to mohl změnit, nevím jestli-"

„Nemohl si to změnit," zasáhl Draco, „byla by stále mrtvá, přeci nemůžeš někoho oživit na stálo."

„Ne, nemohu, ne bez náhrady, ale to Jack neví a nejspíš to hned tak nebude chtít pochopit. Znám ho, uvidí jen to, že jsem jí mohl oživit," sklesle. „Myslím, Harry," otočil se k Potterovi, „že tohle, život mezi mudly, určitá bezmoc a osamění, mě změnily víc než cokoliv v magickém světě. V době, kdy jsem byl Regulus Black, jsem měl určité ideály, stále bylo něco, co jsem musel udělat, splnit, něco za čím jsem se hnal. Ale teď... Možná jsem v určitém ohledu vyhořel."

Sirius se na bratra nepatrně zamračil, nelíbilo se mu jak o sobě mluví. Nejspíš žil mezi mudly opravdu moc dlouho. Nejspíš mu mudlové dávali najevo, že za moc nestojí až tomu on sám začal věřit. Sirius byl odhodlaný to změnit. Chtěl druhou šanci se svým bratrem naplno využít.

„Mohli bychom se teď bavit o Věštbě?" začal Draco. „Nebo o Sdružení? Nebo možná o mém otci? Jo, co to mělo znamenat, to prohlášení neutrality?" otočil se na Snapea, u kterého nejspíš věřil v jasnou odpověď.

„Netuším," stroze.

„Já ano," zasáhl Ianto.

„Vážně?"

„Ano, Lucius není hloupý a ví, že se něco blíží. Má své lidi na všech možných místech. Zbytek magické komunity, nebo spíš zbytek světa než Anglie, minimálně tuší, že se blíží větší nebezpečí než je Voldemort či jakýkoliv jiný temný pár."

„Myslíš, že Malfoy ví o Sdružení?" zamračil se Harry.

„Je to možné. Minimálně něco bude vědět. Nesmíme zapomínat, že Lucius je Věštbou posedlý. Je posedlý myšlenkou Spřízněných párů, Vyvolených, Relikvií, všechno to má nastudované," pokračoval Ianto. „Nejspíš o tom ví víc než kdokoliv z nás."

„Než ty?"

„Ano," klidně. „Vím toho dost, ale poslední léta jsme se tomu nevěnoval, nechal jsem okolnosti plynout a jen jsem vyčkával. Lucius ne, ten jel celou dobu naplno."

Chlapci se po sobě podívali, představa, že Lucius Malfoy ví o všem víc než ostatní a náležitě se na to připravuje, byla děsivá.

-HPT-

 **Pozn.** : Kyberlidé je děsné pojmenování pro Cyberman, ale zase se lépe skloňuje. Pád Torchwood 1 a útok Daleků a Kyberlidí na Londýn se v povídkové časové ose odehrál na konci školního roku 1994, Harryho třetího ročníku.


	146. Chapter 146

„Vraťme se k Vyvoleným," začal Draco. „Co přesně to znamená?"

„Neznáte Věštbu?" podivil se Jones.

„Známe, samozřejmě, že jo."

„No, neslyšeli jsme jí, takže pořádně nemůžeme říct co v ní je a co to obnáší."

„Aha, jistě. Dobře, nevím jaký máte postoj v Věštbám obecně, ale víte, nemá smysl to řešit. Na vyplnění nemusíte dělat nic," pokrčil rameny Jones.

„Jak to, museli jsme najít Relikvie?"

„To ano," pousmál se, „ale kdybyste je nenašli teď, tak časem by si k vám třeba našly cestu. Nebo by jednoduše vyhrála druhá strana."

„Jednoduše?"

„No jo, je to buď a nebo. Osobně si nejsem jistý, že když Věštba mluví o nepříteli tím myslí Sdružení. Je to dost zevšeobecněné. Určitě mluví o Zemi, a určitě těmi čtyřmi jsme vy dva, já a Jack. Jenže tím jistota končí. Kdybychom jí nenaplnili teď, mohlo by to znamenat spoustu věcí. Mohlo by přijít Sdružení a vyhrát a my přežít na jiné planetě a vrátit se sem až tady zase bude za mnoho let normální život, nebo třeba v budoucnu porazit Sdružení. Nebo, což jsem zjistil až od Jacka, to může znamenat jinou Zemi."

„Jinou Zemi?" zmateně.

„Ano, v budoucnu bude lidem Země malá, půjdou na jiné planety a časem se jim po rodném světě zasteskne, tak postupně různé planety budou pojmenovávat stejně. Věštba tak nemusí mluvit o téhle naší Zemi."

„Nemuseli jsme se hnát za Relikviemi?" zamračil se Draco.

„Asi je lepší, když se za nimi ženete, až po získání všech Relikvií máte možnost téměř nekonečného žití," pokračoval Jones. „Kdybyste zemřeli před tím, tak nejspíš... No, asi by se to přeneslo do budoucna."

„Nechápu."

„Jste Spřízněné duše, to se nemění. Pokud byste svůj vztah magicky nespojili v tomto životě, stalo by se to v příštím, nebo tom dalším, až byste se opět našli. Ale," Jones pokrčil rameny. „Já s Jackem bysme na to museli čekat a mohlo by to trvat dost dlouho a během toho času by Země nejspíš své boje prohrávala. To bych nerad, mám tuhle planetu rád."

Harry s Dracem se po sobě podívali. Do teď si mysleli, že Relikvie musí najít hned a hned je spojit a hned začít své role jako Vyvolení. Jistě, nebylo by pěkné, kdyby zemřeli a na Zemi přišel nepřítel, ale... Vědomí toho, že Věštba nemusí být hned naplněna bylo trochu osvobozující.

„Máte dvě Relikvie, ne?" zajímal se dál Jones.

„Jo..."

„Skvělé, chybí..?

„Hůlka."

„Jistěže," povzdych.

„Má jí Malfoy," zamručel Harry.

„Cože?" Sirius, který do té doby mlčel se po něm překvapeně ohlédl.

„Chtěl jsme mu jí vzít na Ministerstvu, ale," Harry rozpačitě pokrčil rameny.

„Jestli jí Lucius má, tak vzít mu jí nebude tak snadné. Nevím jestli si plně uvědomujete, jak magicky mocný Lucius je."

„Víme, že je Krvavý kouzelník."

„Ano, ale to není vše. Lucius je... Něco na jeho magii je špatně," zamyšleně. „Není jen... Mnoho lidí si myslí, že temní kouzelníci nemají zábrany, že jsou zlí a dělají zlé věci, jejich magie je nesvázaná. To je pravda, o nesvázané magii, ale jen málo temných kouzelníků ji umí využít. Lucius... Svazují ho jen vlastní zábrany a ty jsou dost mizivé. Navíc nemá morální zábrany."

„Co to znamená?"

„Myslím, že... Myslím, že své tahy má dopředu velice dobře promyšlené a to, že nyní odešel od Voldemorta je hodně špatná znamení. Navíc Lucius má..." Ianto nejistě sklopil zrak k zemi.

„Co?"

„Nemohu ho zabít."

„Cože?"

„On je... Když mě zabil, udělal rituál, kterým nějak spojil naše magie. Nemůže mou magii plně využít a nemohl jí vstřebat, jednak proto, že bych mu jí musel dobrovolně dát, ale i proto, že jsem nezůstal mrtev. Ale pokusil se o to a něco z mé magie na něm ulpělo. Nemohu zabít svou magii."

„Cože?!" Sirius byl zděšený.

„Jak mohl vzít část tvé magie, musel by použít, oh..." Snape se zarazil.

„Co?" Harry hleděl z jednoho na druhého. O čem to mluvili?

„Lucius Malfoy provedl jeden z nejtemnějších rituálů, nevím zda mu šlo přesně o to, aby vstřebal mou magii, nebo o to, aby spojil naše magická jádra a tím zajistil, abychom se stali spřízněnými dušemi. Což takhle samozřejmě nefunguje, ale Lucius vždycky věřil, že může udělat cokoliv si zamane. Rituál, který použil byl... Byl destrukční. Kdybych nebyl Necromancer, naprosto by tím rituálem roztrhal mou duši. Takhle zničil jen mé tělo."

„Opomněl si říct, že tomu podléhá taky velká dávka znásilnění," zamračil se Snape.

„Severusi," zaúpěl Sirius, ve tváři měl nazelenalý nádech, opravdu nechtěl vědět všechny podrobnosti. Už věděl, že jeho bratr zažil zlé věci, nemohl s tím nic udělat a nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, protože... Protože jej pohlcovalo zoufalství z toho jak moc jako starší bratr selhal.

„Každopádně," pokračoval Ianto, „nemohu ho zabít. Mohu mu ublížit, ale ne zabít a tím se pro mě stává nebezpečnější, protože se mu nemohu kvalitně bránit a Jack... Jak je mocný, ale je to mudla, nemá proti Luciusovi šanci," sklesle.

„Nemá s tím podobné problémy," zamračil se Draco.

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Ale myslím, že Luciuse přeci jen podceňujete. On je... Je ochotný udělat cokoliv aby došel svého cíle."

„To víme."

„Ano, jistě," mírný úsměv.

Harrymu bylo jasné, že jim Jones moc nevěří. Nedivil se mu. Věděl, že Malfoy jde cestou přes mrtvoly, ale nějak nevěřil, že by udělal absolutně cokoliv.

„Nevypadá to, že bys třeba Voldemorta považoval za hrozbu," nepatrně se zamračil Sirius, odváděje tak řeč od Malfoye.

„Voldemorta? Proč?"

„Proč?"

„Proč bych jej měl považovat za hrozbu?"

„Je to Pán zla," nadhodil Harry.

„Jistě, to je, ale... Počkat, počkat, nemáte náhodou na mysli Proroctví? Omlouvám se, trochu jsem to vypustil z hlavy. Máš právo se Voldemorta obávat, když je tvým údělem jej zabít," k Potterovi.

„Říkal jsi, že ho nemusím zabít," zamumlal Harry k Dracovi.

„Draco má pravdu, musíš ho porazit. Ale znám ho, nevzdá se. Víš, nemá smysl to zatím řešit. S tím co přijde je Voldemort opravdu jen malinkým titěrným problémem."

„To by neslyšel rád," zamumlal Snape.

„Ano, jistě, no, co nadělá. Vrací nás to zpátky k tvému problému," Ianto se otočil k lektvaristovi.

„K jakému?" nejistě.

„Víte o Bartym?"

„O Skrkovi? To, že neměl duši a najednou údajně pobíhá po světě jakoby se nic nestalo?" zamračil se na bratra Sirius.

„Uhm, to jsem neměl na mysli. Ale když už o tom mluvíš, tak trochu jsem tomu napomohl."

„Trochu?"

„Trochu víc. Byl to můj přítel, nemohl jsem ho nechat napospas takovému osudu," rozhodně. „Víte, na škole, myslím v Bakusově institutu jsem v jednom semestru studoval duše. Bylo pak o tolik snadnější jí Bartymu vrátit. Samozřejmě jsem musel najít Mozkomora, který mu jí vzal. To nebylo tak těžké, mozkomoři mají mezi sebou určité pouto, použil jsem Květinku."

„Květinku?"

„Mého mozkomora, nechal jsem mu jméno, které mu Barty dal, nejspíš z melancholie," pokrčení rameny.

„Takže si ho zachránil? Bez ohledu na to, že to je smrtijed a že se hned vrátil ke svému Pánovi?"

„Ne, tak to není," Ianto vypadal upřímně překvapeně. „Barty je věrný, ale ne Voldemortovi."

„Ne? Komu?"

„Mě."

„Tobě?"

„Ano, na začátku neměl moc představu kdo jsem, pak jsem mu odstranil Znamení zla a připoutal ho k sobě, pak šel do Azkabanu, ale v té době už nebyl věrný smrtijed, jen dokonale hrál svou roli," Jones se smutně pousmál, „chtěl jsem to po něm a on to vyplnil. Je vážně skvělý."

Starší Black se zatvářil nešťastně, on si rozhodně nemyslel, že Barty Skrk je skvělým člověkem.

„Duše je úžasná věc," pokračoval Jones. „Nejen že se liší její funkce u mudlů a u kouzelníků, ale celkově to dodává mudlům lepší postavení ve vesmíru."

„Jakto?"

„Všichni víte, že mudlové na rozdíl od kouzelníků mohou žít bez duše. Nejen žít, mohou normálně fungovat, mohou se bavit, pracovat, mít sex, cokoliv je napadne. Jen mají velmi omezené emoce, nebo spíš nevidí takové morální hledisko jako zbytek světa."

„Říkal jste, že to je možné jen teoreticky," zamračil se Harry na Snapea.

„Teoreticky?" Ianto pohledem těkal z Harryho na Severuse.

„Jistě, po světě přeci neběhají mudlové bez duše."

„Ale ano, běhají. Ne tolik v Evropě, ale v Americe je to celkem, no, ne běžné, ale ne neobvyklé."

„Vážně?"

„Ano, každopádně, kouzelníci tu možnost nemají. Naše duše je napojena na magické jádro, nemůžeme dlouho žít ani bez jednoho z nich. Když přijdeme o duši, naše magické jádro začne zanikat, i kdyby o naše těla bylo pečováno, ak dlouho nepřežijeme. Stejně je to s magickým jádrem, když zanikne, duše začne chátrat. Stačí aby člověk v sobě měla kapičku magické krve a už nemůže žít bez duše. I motáci i v daleké budoucnosti potomci motáků, kteří se s tou troškou magické krve ani za motáky považovat nedají."

„Nevidím v tom tu výhodu mudlů?" ozval se Sirius.

„Ne dnes, ale mluvil jsem o tom s Johnem-"

„Hartem?"

„Ano s tím jediným. A v budoucnu během různý potyček a válek budou mít mudlové, nebo i jiné rasy, možnost magické obyvatelstvo zničit kvůli téhle naší nevýhodě."

„Věříš tomu, že Hart je z budoucnosti?"

„Proč by ne?"

„No, je to... Divné."

Jones si povzdechl. „V době, kdy jsem Johna poznal jsem mu pochopitelně nevěřil a to už to bylo potom, co jsem byl v jiném světě a poznal Gordona, ale... Teď mám přeci jen větší rozhled, víc věcí jsem viděl a cestování časem nemusí být tak nepředstavitelné, ne v daleké budoucnosti."

Draco hlasitě zatleskal rukama, získávaje si tak pozornost. „Mám dojem, že tohle není to, o čem si chtěl mluvit."

„Ne? Ne! Samozřejmě. Měl jsem na mysli Bartyho Znamená Zla. Četli jste deník, víte, že ho nemá. Nebo v té době jsem mu ho nechal, ale pozbylo svou funkčnost. Nyní, není na Voldemortově straně, vlastně žije v jednom mém panství, je to pár týdnů co nadobro odešel od Voldemorta. A nemá Znamení zla. Vůbec. Je sice připoután ke mně, ale... Není to tak zlé jako být připoután k někomu jinému. Myslím..."

„Kam tím míříš?"

„K tobě," Ianto se usmál na Severuse. „Tvá magie na mě reaguje, ale ty... Znamení zla je oslabené, ale stále ho máš, stále jsi připoután k Voldemortovi, nemůže tě zabít, ale mohl by tě oslabit. Mohu tě ho zbavit, nadobro."

„Vážně?"

„Jistě," lehce se zamračil. „Měl jsem za to, že ti to už dávno došlo. Když mám tu možnost, proč bych to neudělal?"

„No, uhm... Snape vypadal tak nejistě, že si Harry víc než jindy uvědomil, že i profesor je jen člověk. V době, kdy si mysleli, že ztratili Siriuse byl Harry ponořen ve svém vlastním žalu, že na Snapeův už neměl čas. Ale teď viděl Snapeovu nejistotu, opatrnou naději v jeho očích, kdy se snad po dlouhé době mohl zbavit Znamení, které z něj dělalo otroka Pána zla.

„Co by to znamenalo? Je to nějaký rituál?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Ano, je. Je vylepšený a ne tak složitý. Má necromanceří magie dalece překryje Voldemortovu," sebejistě.

„Zbavil bys mě Znamení zla?"

„Ano."

„Ale?"

„Jaké ale?"

„Něco za tím je. Říkal jsi, že Skrk je připoutaný k tobě? To bych byl i já, že?"

„Ano, ale není to tak, že bych tě skrz magii mohl zabít, nebo tě donutil dělat něco co nechceš. To bych ostatně mohl i normálně, nemám zapotřebí k něčemu takovému využívat magická pouta."

„Kdy?"

„Ehm...?"

„Kdy to uděláš?"

„No, můžeme klidně hned, není to nijak ovlivněno, dřív ano, bylo tam postavení měsíce, hvězd a podobně, ale jak jsem řekl, za léta jsem měl čas proces vylepšit a velice zjednodušit."

„Musíme u toho být?" zeptal se bez zájmu Draco.

„Nechceš?" Harry byl překvapený, normálně by si myslel, že Draco bude první kdo bude chtít podobný rituál vidět.

„Raději bych nebyl nikde poblíž rituálů, které lidi magicky svážou."

„Proč ne? Přeci se to nemůže přenést na ostatní, ne? Jen na ty účastníky. Musí s tím souhlasit, ne?"

„Nemůže," řekl Ianto, „ ale vaše magie by mohla reagovat, asi opravdu bude lepší, když budu jen já a Severus."

„A já!" zasáhl Sirius.

„Oh, no, dobře," povzdychl.

Harry zamračeně následoval Draca z místnosti. Konečně se dělo něco zajímavého a on nesměl být přítomen.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Mudlové bez duší jsou trochu převzatí ze seriálu Supernatural ;-)

Snad až si chlapci doslaví Yule tak začne taky nějaká akce, vím že teď jsou kapitoly nutné, kecací, ale je nutné se tím prodrat. Velice nerada bych konec (no ještě je konec daleko) spíš druhou polovinu povídky uspěchala, tak se dál budu držet slimáčího tempa :-D


	147. Chapter 147

Příští ráno Harry zíral na Snapea. Lektvarista, i přesto, že v domě nebylo právě extrémní teplo, využíval toho, že už nemá cejch Znamení zla a chodil po domě v triku s krátkým rukávem. Už to byl divný pohled, Harry Snapea obvykle vídal zcela zahaleného, ruka bez Znamení zla takovým překvapením nebyla, nejspíš proto, že Harry nebyl zvyklý Znamení zla vídat. Draco oproti tomu fascinovaně hleděl na profesorovu ruku, stejně tak sám Snape občas nenápadně shlédl dolů, jakoby stále nemohl uvěřit, že se po letech zbavil svazujícího znamení.

Pro Harryho větším překvapením než Snapeův šatník byl celková vzhled černovlasého muže. Jakoby přes noc ze Snapea zmizela nějaká tíha, která na něm předtím ležela. Byl takový, ne veselejší, ale uvolněnější, klidnější.

Ianto Jones seděl vedle Draca, ve tváři měl neutrální výraz a pomalu upíjel ranní kávu. Jediný kdo chyběl u společné snídaně byl Sirius. Ovšem jen do chvíle, než zlostně rozrazil dveře do kuchyně a vtrhl dovnitř. V ruce pevně svíral čerstvé vydání Denního Věštce.

Black nedbal na pohledy, které se k němu stočily, zamířil rovnou k Iantovi, naštvaně zamával novinami.

„A tys říkal, že nepředstavuje žádné nebezpečí!" mrskl tisk před Jonese.

Harry jen stihl zahlédnout velký titulek **'Útok v Dublinu, stovky mrtvých!'**

„Voldemort zaútočil?" zmateně se zadíval na dvojici, Jones nyní zvedl noviny a článek si zachmuřeně četl.

„Jo!" vyštěkl Sirius. „Promiň, Harry, jen..." rychle si uvědomil, že Potter za události nemůže.

„Co se stalo?" Snape zamračeně sledoval Jonese, nejspíš doufal, že se i on dostane ke čtení novin.

„Nechápu proč by útočil na Dublin, chápal bych Londýn, ale Irsko," Ianto pokrčil rameny.

„Není jedno kde vraždil?"

„Ano, jistě. Siriusi," povzdech, „neřekl jsem, že Voldemort není nebezpečný, jen nepředstavuje největší nebezpečí."

„Ne, řekl jsi, že ti nedělá starosti, že by ses jím jako hrozbou vůbec nezabýval!" rozlobeně.

„Ano, nezabýval. Představuje nebezpečí, ale ne pro mě, ne pro nás. Jde o to, Siriusi, že Vyvolení mají vzniknout za účelem ochrany planety před velkými hrozbami, před těmi, se kterými si běžní lidé, ať už mudlové nebo kouzelníci, neporadí."

„A Voldemort?"

„Voldemort je hrozba, ale mohou si s ním poradit ostatní."

„Proč ne my?" přidal se Harry. Nechápal, že když budou mít tu moc, tak nebudou ochraňovat svět před každým.

„Proč bychom měli?"

„Protože je to správné?"

„Nevím tedy jak jsi poznal, že zrovna cesta kterou jde zbytek světa je správnější než ta, kterou by chtěl jít Voldemort?"

„Cože?!" Sirius se na Jonese zamračil. „Já snad špatně slyším! Chceš říct, že souhlasíš s tím, co Voldemort hlásá?!"

„Ne, jistěže ne... Jen nemůžeme přemýšlet tak jednostranně. Zjednoduším to, Vyvolení mají Zemi chránit před vnějšími hrozbami, ty vnitřní musí lidé vyřešit sami."

„Ale proč?" pokračoval Harry.

„Je to jako s dětma, nemůžeš je stále vodit za ruku, musíš je nechat, aby věci zjistily a vyřešily samy.

„Vy ale ještě nejste Vyvolení," přidal se Snape. „Ještě byste mohli s průběhem války něco udělat. Minimálně ty."

„Ne."

„Ne?"

„Nechci," pokrčil rameny Jones. „Mám dost starostí a nebudu zasahovat do každé sračky do které se svět vlastní vinou dostane."

„Ale-"

„S Voldemortem a jeho názory nesouhlasím, nejsem ale soudce, není na mě, abych řekl co je správné. Voldemort, kdyby vyhrál, tak nezničí svět."

„Malfoy ano?"

„Lucius... Je mezi nimi rozdíl. Voldemort je válečník, kdyby vyhrál, nevěděl by co s tou výhrou dělat. Má nějaký názor a směr, ke kterému jde, ale kdyby se stalo, že by toho docílil, zůstal by bezradným. Je dobyvatel, v momentě kdyby dobyl, přestal by být nebezpečným. Osobně si myslím, že Voldemort tuhle možnost vůbec nemá domyšlenou," zamyšleně. „Lucius na druhé straně je vládce, král, diktátor, jakkoliv tomu chcete říkat. Dobyl by svět a pak by panoval. Krutě a výsměšně, nechal by své poddané, aby ho uctívali a užíval by si to."

„Takže s tím nic neuděláš? Necháš Voldemorta aby zabíjel lidi? Nevinné lidi?" Siriusovi Iantovo vysvětlení ani zdaleka nestačilo.

„A co bych měl udělat? Zasáhnout? Postavit se proti němu? Na čí stranu? Mám snad začít zasahovat do války a další vlastní stranou? Kdybych to teď dělat, prozradil bych se, prozradil bych existenci Vyvolených, všechny bych tím vystavil nebezpečí. Chlapci ještě nemají Relikvie, mohou být zabiti. Netušíme jaké záměry má Luciusi..."

„Takže?"

„Takže ne! Neudělám nic, určitě ne teď. Lidi umírají, takový je život."

Sirius se na bratra dál mračil.

Jones si povzdechl. „Možná bych měl jít..?"

„Možná jo," zamručení.

„Co? Siriusi," Snape se na manžela zamračil. Black se otočil a vyšel z kuchyně.

„Zůstaň tady," zavrčel Snape na Jonese.

„To asi není dobr-"

„Je mi jedno co si o tom myslíš. Sirius je naštvaný, ale až vychladne bude ho mrzet, že tě vyhodil a nestojím o to, abychom tě pak zase museli dlouze hledat!" S tím se Snape postavil a odešel za manželem.

Harry s Dracem se po sobě podívali, raději se k tématu nevyjadřovali. Plavovlasý mladík se natáhl k Iantovi a vzal noviny ležící před ním. Potter se k partnerovi naklonil, i on chtěl vědět co se v Dublinu stalo.

 **Útok v Dublinu, stovky mrtvých!**

 **N** **oční nečekaný útok na pobočku Ministerstva kouzel pro Irsko si vyžádal stovky obětí a tisíce zraněných, včetně mnoha mudlů. Během útoku byl dle svědků spatřen přímo Ten, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje. Dá se jen odhadovat zda jeho terčem byla přímo pobočka Ministerstva, něco uvnitř budovy, nebo šlo o pomstu. Akt zuřivosti. Jak známo, není to tak dávno, kdy se z řad Toho, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje, odpoutal Lord Malfoy.**

Harry se zadíval na Draca.

„Pochybuji, že by šlo o pomstu, navíc Lucius v Irsku určitě ani nebyl," zamumlal Draco. „Nejspíš šlo jen o ukázku moci. Dost dlouho se nic nestalo a lidi začínali pochybovat."

„Pochybovat?"

„Jestli je toho ještě schopen, jestli se opět neukryl. Drby se šíří rychle a určitě se mu musely donést. Riddle bojuje strachem a strach se nejlépe šíří před masové vraždy."

Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, zamračil se, když si všiml, že Ianto odešel. Jen doufal, že je někde v domě. Snape měl pravdu, až se Sirius uklidní, bude ho mrzet, že na bratra vyjel.

„Myslíš, že má Ianto pravdu? Že bychom neměli do války s Voldemortem zasahovat?"

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Ty zasahovat musíš, minimálně na konci, ale předtím... Nejspíš ano. Netušíme jak velký je nepřítel, který se blíží, ani netušíme jak je daleko. Nejsme připraveni, tak bychom neměli informace o Věštbě a Vyvolených dávat do oběhu."

-HPT-

Oproti začátku prázdnin zbytek Yule proběhl poklidně. Ianto zůstal až do konce prosince na Grimmauldově náměstí. Harryho trochu mrzelo, že nezažil pravý magický Yule, ale z nějakého důvodu Jones stále trval na slavení po mudlovku. Nejspíš v tom byla nějaká melancholie ohledně jeho mudlovských přátel a Jacka. Těsně před Silvestrem Ianto odjel, dostal zprávu od Jacka o nějaké naléhavé situaci v Cardiffu.

Harry měl obavu, že Sirius Jacka nebude mít příliš v lásce. Minimálně o tom svědčil jeho naštvaný pohled, když mu Ianto řekl, že si Jack myslí, že tráví volno někde sám, nejspíš mu Jack nevěřil, že opravdu má lidi se kterými chce trávit své volno, a má tak čas kdykoliv přijet kdy si Jack usmyslí.

Nyní Harry balil kufru na cestu zpátky do školy. Ještě nebyl konec prázdnin, ale Draco jej přesvědčil, že poslední volné dny mohou prožít společně ve škole. Potter s tím sice souhlasil, ale spíš si myslel, že jde Dracovi o to, aby se mohl začít věnovat učivu. Navíc měl dojem, že mu před prázdninami plavovlasý mladík říkal, že hodiny Černé magie v kostce začínají hned na začátku ledna.

Harry hodil do kufru několik vánočních dárků. S Dracem se naštěstí shodli na tom, že si budou dávat jen drobnosti, oba měli dost peněz na to, aby si věci, které potřebují koupili sami a nakupovat zbytečnosti jim přišlo hloupé. Tedy spíš Dracovi a Harry nakonec souhlasil. Od Siriuse a Snapea dostal opět společný dar. Praktický, draze vypadající těžký zimní plášť. Draco od nich dostal podobný. Od Ianta dostali chlapci společný dar. Harry se ještě teď červenal, když si vzpomněl na magickou knihu plnou pohyblivých obrázků znázorňujících různé sexuální polohy. Rozhodně to nebyl dar, který by očekával od Ianta. Jones na jeho pátravý zmatený pohled jen pokrčil rameny a zamumlal něco v tom smyslu, že to byl Jackův nápad a jemu to nakonec přišlo i vhodné. Sirius s tím nesouhlasil s knihu zkonfiskoval. Harry si ani nechtěl představovat jak jí jeho kmotr využije. Opravdu nechtěl, aby mu jeho mozek přinesl obrázek Siriuse a Snapea v některé z těch poloh.

„Četl jsi dnešní noviny?" Draco se posadil na Harryho postel, už měl dávno sbaleno a čekal jen na čas kdy se budou muset vypravit na nádraží.

„Ne. Zase nějaký útok?" opravdu doufal, že ne. Od útoku v Dublinu Denní Věštec přinášel jména obětí a pohřešovaných, naštěstí mezi nimi nebyl nikdo pro ně známý. To ale celý útok nedělalo méně tragický.

„Ne, vyhlásili výsledky!" nadšeně. Harry Draca podezíral, že má co dělat, aby na posteli nepoposkakoval.

„Výsledky?"

„Voleb! Na Ministra kouzel, přece."

„Oh, jasně."

„Bylo to teda těsně, ale nakonec vyhrál Richard Bulstrode."

„Toho si volil, že? Otec Millicent?"

„Přesně ten. Je to skvělé. Nemyslím si sice, že by nějak rychle zvládl udělat velké změny, ale je tu ta možnost, že ani. Je neutrální a tím myslím opravdu neutrální ne jako to, na co si hraje Lucius," pokračoval Draco.

„Hm, a to jen tak napíšou v novinách? Není kolem toho žádná akce?" Harry byl trochu zmatený, matně si pamatoval z dob, kdy žil u Dursleyových, že když se v mudlovském světě volil nový premiér, tak kolem toho bylo velké 'haló'.

„Samozřejmě, že je. Až mu nynější Ministr předá oficiálně úřad. Ale je to je pro pozvané, pro tisk a pro členy Starostolce. Teoreticky bychom mohli jít, ale... Otec mě sebou vzal když začal v úřadu Popletal, není to moc zajímavé."

„Kdo je na druhém místě? Zástupce?"

„Tady se nic nemění, opět Bonesová. Divím se jí, že stále znovu kandiduje, když stále končí druhé."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Osobně nechápal nikoho kdo kandiduje, on by o úřad Ministra kouzel rozhodně nestál. Navíc v době války.

Tím se jeho myšlenky vrátily k Iantovi. Chápal jeho pohnutky, i to, proč se skrýval. I to, proč je nyní takový jaký je. Stále jej trochu mrzelo, že není takovým Regulem, jakého si vysnil, ale pomalu se s tím smiřoval a snad Ianta i začínal mít rád. Občas, když zahlédl Jonese, kterak se baví se Siriusem, viděl s Iantovi něco z rodu Blacků. Ano, vypadal jinak, ale jeho chování se někdy tak podobalo Siriusovi, že opravdu nepochyboval o tom, že jsou bratry.

Občas si všiml, že stejně zamyšleně dvojici sleduje i Snape. Profesor byl stále v dobré náladě, odstranění Znamení zla muselo být velice dobrým pocitem. Snape tak nejspíš nepochyboval, že je Jones na jejich straně. Ani nepochyboval, že jeho přítomnost je pro Siriuse velmi dobrá. Jen se zdálo, že pochybuje o tom, kým Jones opravdu je. Nebylo se čemu divit, celá věc kolem Necromancie byla hodně záhadná, byla v ní temnota, kterou běžný člověk nemohl pochopit.

Celkově se zdálo, že bezmeznou důvěru do Ianta vkládá jen Draco. Nejspíš za to mohl fakt, že si byli tolik podobní. Oba temní kouzelníci, oba černokněžníci oddávající se zakázané formě magie. Navíc Harry měl za to, že Draco má k Regulovi trochu vřelejší vztah po té, co si v deníku přečetl, že jej Ianto chtěl zachránit od Luciuse. I když to nakonec neudělal, tak nejspíš stačila jen ta myšlenka. Vědomí, že už v době, kdy byl Draco maličkým dítětem se někdo obával o jeho blaho.


	148. Chapter 148

Přesně jak si Harry myslel, Draco strávil poslední dny prázdnin zavřený v knihovně.

„Draco, tohle přece nestuduješ," Potter se zamračil na hromadu knih ležící na stolku před Dracem. Harry rezignoval a pomalu se smiřoval s tím, že když chce další čas trávit s Dracem musí se mu přizpůsobit a trávit volno v knihovně. Líbit se mu to však stále nemuselo. Navíc se vedle studujícího Draca cítil trochu špatně a byl tak donucen vytáhnout vlastní učebnice.

Právě teď měl dlouhou chvíli a z nudy studoval tituly Dracových knih, ani jedna z nich nebyla na předmět, který plavovlasý mladík studoval.

„Ne, něco hledám," ani se neobtěžoval zvednout zrak od obzvláště staře vypadající knihy.

„Co?"

„Informace."

„Draco!" zaúpění. Nesnášel, když to Draco dělal. Když mu sice odpověděl, ale tím hrozným neurčitým stylem, kterým mu nedal žádnou odpověď.

Zmijozel si povzdechl, zvedl zrak od textu. „Snažím se zjistit něco víc o Relikviích. Sice je hledáme, to je pěkné, ale co pak? Víme toho o nich jako o jednotlivých kusech, co ale bude až je budeme mít všechny?"

„No, Ianto-"

„Ten to neví," mávl rukou Draco. „Ptal jsem se ho. Relikvie se ho netýkají, tak nejspíš nepovažoval za důležité o nich něco zjišťovat."

„Mohl by to zjistit teď," nadhodil Potter.

„Nemyslím, že by chtěl," nejistě.

„Proč? Nechtěl by nám pomoci?"

„Spíš mám za to, že... Je to stejné, jako když v Ravenholmu nechal Kámen. Relikvie se týkají nás, měli bychom něco udělat sami," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Pottere," ozval se za Harrym pro něj nepříliš známý hlas. Zmateně se otočil. „Millicent? Co tady děláš?"

„Zmijozelové dorazili včera večer," řekl Draco, rukou pokynul černovlasé dívce.

„Aha, no..." ještě bylo několik dní volna a ostatní studenti většinou nepřijížděli dříve než museli. Zvláště Nebelvírští často přijížděli až těsně den před výukou a někteří starší žáci až v den školy.

„S něčím Millicent pomáhám," dodal Draco s pohledem upřeným na Harryho.

„A?"

„Je to do školy."

„Hm."

„Harry, potřebujeme na to klid."

„Nebudu vás rušit," zamračil se Potter.

„Millicent začala studovat Xylomancii. To je podobné věštění, víš," trochu škodolibě dodal Draco.

„Oh, no, tak já půjdu," s povzdychem. „Millicent, viděl jsem tvého otce v novinách, vedle něj byla tvoje maminka? Vypadali dobře."

„Děkuji," stroze, dívka se posadila na židli vedle Draca. „Je mudla."

„Hmmm..." Harry se nejistě zadíval na Draca, nechápal proč to dodávala, nemělo to přeci význam. S Dracova pohledu vyčetl, že to možná nějaký význam mělo. Možná kdyby se trochu víc zajímal o historii došlo by mu, že v magické společnosti je zvláštnost, když vysoký, zvláště takhle vysoký, post zastává někdo kdo má v rodině mudlu. Ano, Bulstrode byl starý čistokrevný rod, ale to, že si Richard Bulstrode vzal mudlu jej v očích aristokratů ponížilo.

„Každopádně, že mu gratuluji k výhře," dodal Potter."

„Volil jsi ho?"

„Uhm..."

„Neodpovídej," uťal jej Draco. „Není slušné se ptát, víš to," zamračil se na dívku. „Harry? Nešel si někam?"

„Jo, jasně. Zatím..."

-HPT-

Začátek ledna proběhl v poklidu. Možná až příliš velkém poklidu, zvláště když se vzal v úvahu útok na Dublin. Noviny o něm pomalu přestaly psát a lidi jakoby začali zapomínat a přitom uběhlo jen pár dní.

„Měli bychom něco udělat," začal Harry, seděl v křesle ve Snapeových komnatách. Draco ležel na gauči a chvílemi se zdálo, že spí. Pottera napadla mlhavá myšlenka, co jeho partner až dělá po nocích, když před večeří jeho tělo není schopno zůstat vzhůru. Ale spíš to toho plavovlasý mladík na svá bedra naložil moc. Až příliš se snažil zjistit co se stane až najedou všechny Relikvie. Harry jej navíc podezíral, že hledá v tisku různých zemí známky možného blížícího se nebezpečí. Aby byl Harry upřímný, ani on a nejspíš ani Snape se Siriusem, Iantovi moc nevěřili, že se Sdružení rychle blíží. Ano, Harry věděl, že se blíží, ale mohlo to být až za mnoho let, klidně za stovky let. V tom případě nemělo smysl se tím zabývat nyní.

„Co udělat," zamumlání. „Doufám, že zase nemluvíš o sexu," Draco otevřel oči a zabodl pohled do Harryho.

„Co? Ne," pohoršeně. Na to, jak Draco stále odmítal sex o něm až příliš často mluvil. „Nemyslel jsem sex," pokračoval.

„Hej! Nechci nic slyšet o tom jak vy dva máte sexu," ozval se odedveří Sirius. V rukách držel práce žáků a vcházel do místnosti. Od začátku výuky v lednu jak Snape tak Sirius opět začali učit. Harry si uvědomil jak dobrá pro jeho kmotra byla návštěva Ianta. Z Blacka jako by se sňala tíha, která na něm od jeho návratu zpoza Oblouku spočívala.

„Nemluvil jsem o sexu!" rozhodil rukama Potter.

„Dobrá, o čem?" Draco si opět lehl na zády a přivřel oči.

„Nebudeš spát?"

„Ne, mluv," povzdych. Sirius mezitím přešel až k nim, odložil na stolek školní práce a odsunul je dál od sebe, nejspíš s nimi právě teď nechtěl mít nic společného. Harry kmotra podezíral, že studentské práce stejně neznámkuje on, nejspíš je dává opravovat Snapeovi. Navíc Snapea nejednou nachytal, jak práce žáků nižších ročníků dává opravovat Dracovi, nebylo by divu, kdyby Sirius postupoval stejně a vlastní práci odkazoval na manžela.

Černovlasý muž jednou rukou shodil Dracovi nohy na zem a posadil se na gauč. Zmijozel se zpoza přivřených víček na Siriuse zamračil, pak mu bez okolků vhodil nohy do klína.

Harry se na ten výjev ušklíbl, ještě nedávno ti dva nebyli schopní být v jedné místnosti a nyní se chovali téměř domácky.

„Takže," pokračoval Potter, „měl jsem na mysli Bezovou hůlku. Měli bychom začít přemýšlet jak jí od Malfoye získat."

„Myslel jsem, že tě spíš bude pálit otázka Voldemorta," řekl Sirius.

„Voldemorta?"

„No jo, zbavit se ho a je o jeden problém méně," pokrčení rameny.

„To ale není jen tak."

„Ne?"

„Ne, těžko můžu nakráčet tam kde je, ať už je to kdekoliv a pak, co? Vyzvat jej na souboj? Nerad to říkám, ale stále je to mocný čaroděj a pochybuji, že bych ho porazil."

„Já myslím, že se zbytečně podceňuješ, ale jinak s tebou souhlasím, je hloupost jít za Riddlem a snažit se ho přemoci sám," zhodnotil Draco. Sirius se na mladíka zamračil.

„Neříkám, aby ten problém neřešil, jen ne takhle," obhajoval se plavovlasý mladík.

„Tak jak?"

„Možná bych věděl," zamračil se zamyšleně Sirius.

„Věděl?"

„Jo, Severus má mezi Voldemortovými lidmi stále své zvědy. O útoku na Dublin se dopředu nevědělo, ale o několika dalších ano. Fénixův řád jim stihl zabránit než k nim došlo," pokračoval Black.

„Vážně?"

„Jo. Takže, prostě až bude Voldemort plánovat další útok tak i to řekneme. Severus to stejně bude hlásit Brumbálovi, takže by Smrtijedi nebyli v převaze. Mohl bys tam jen přijít a zapojit se..."

„Zapojit se? Tobě by to nevadilo?" nechápavě. Nějak si myslel, že jeho kmotr bude proti tomu, aby bojoval sám s Voldemortem, nebo se jakkoliv zapojoval do války.

Black pokrčil rameny. „Mluvil jsem o tom s Iantem, dal mi svůj pohled na věc. Navíc když ti to povolím, tak nebudeš dělat věci za mými zády."

„Jako Lord a zplnoletněný se ti nemusí zpovídat," ozval se Draco.

„A já mu nemusím říkat kde a kdy je Voldemort!"

„Hej, to je v pohodě. Jsem rád, že souhlasíš s tím, abych se zapojil," rychle je zastavil Harry než se stihli začít hádat.

„Ne úplně zapojil, budeš pěkně stranou v bezpečí než se ukáže Voldemort a pak bys mohl počkat až ho někdo udolá a jen to dokončit," pokračoval Sirius.

„Což je strašně Nebelvírské," ušklíbl se Draco. Sirius se na mladíka opět zamračil.

„Jak jsme se od Bezové hůlky dostali k Voldemortovi?" zamumlal Harry.

„S hůlkou teď nic nezmůžete, ale Voldemort je tady, dá se s tím něco udělat. A už bys to měl z krku," dodal Sirius.

„To je sice pěkné, ale..." znejistěl. Věděl, že dle Věštby má Pána zla porazit, ale nějak se mu do toho nechtělo. Ano, už udělal spoustu věcí, spoustu nebezpečných věcí, ale většinou přežil jen díky opravdu velké dávce štěstí. Nějak pochyboval, že při souboji s Voldemortem mu štěstí bude co platné.

„Půjdu s tebou," prohlásil Draco.

„Co? Ne, to..."

„Půjdu s tebou!"

Harry se zamračil. On se nebezpečí vystavit musel, ale Draco? Zrovna v tomhle případě se Draco zapojovat nemusel.

„Půjdete kam?" Snape vešel do místnosti, do teď byl zavřený v soukromé laboratoři, Harry raději ani nechtěl vědět na jakém podivném lektvaru profesor pracuje, stačila puch, který se z těch míst nesl a podivně nachový kouř, který se nyní za Snapeem vyvalil ze dveří.

„Zabít Voldemorta," příliš nadšeně prohlásil Sirius.

„Cože?"

„Ne, ne zabít, jen porazit," dodal rychle Harry. Snapeův zamračený pohled se stočil jeho směrem.

„To je to samé," mávl rukou Black.

„Ne, to není."

„Jablka hrušky."

„Jo, protože to je to samé," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Řekne mi něco o co jde?" Snape k nim hrozivě popošel.

„Rozhodli jsme se, že je nejvyšší čas ukončit to s ním."

„Siriusi," zamručel lektvarista.

„Black má pravdu," přerušil kmotra Draco. „Jeho podání je sice nešťastné, ale je to tak. Ianto říkal, že se blíží horší nepřítel a my ještě stále neukončili toho současného."

„Protože to není tak snadné!"

„Možná je, možná není, nevím ale o tom, že by se o to někdo opravdu snažil," pokrčil rameny Draco. Sundal nohy ze Siriusova klína a posadil se na gauči.

„Brumbál-"

„Brumbál je už starý."

„Stejně tak Voldemort."

„Ano, dobře, ale Pán zla je mocnější, co si budeme nalhávat, ani před lety nebyl Brumbál schopný jej porazit."

„Dobře, nech tohle téma být," mávl rozhodně rukou Snape. „Co myslíte tím, že porazíte Pána zla? Nemůžete jen tak jít a-"

„To už jsem slyšel," přerušil jej Sirius. „Pomůžeš nám."

„Já?"

„Máš ještě své kontakty."

„Ano, kontakty, které až zjistí, že nemám Znamení zla nemusí být tak sdílné."

„Protože už nejsi Smrtijed?"

„Protože už nejsem otrok!"

„Přesto, určitě se dozvíš až se bude k něčemu schylovat. Minimálně od Brumbála."

„Stejně tak ty," zamračil se Snape na manžela.

„Ano, jo, víš že Brumbál mi nechce moc věcí teď říkat," naštvaně.

„Má o tebe obavy."

„Má obavy o můj duševní stav. Nechce abych v boji hodil záchvat nebo mě zachvátila panika," nevrle.

„Ano, no, oba víme, že ta obava je více než oprávněná."

„Fajn! Ale zpátky k tématu. Ty řekne mě a Harrymu, ano a dobře, Dracovi," dodal na Dracův pohled. „kde a kdy a my tam dorazíme."

„Nelíbí se mi to."

„Ale-"

„Musíte mít lepší plán než tohle," pokračoval Snape.

„Plány ne vždy vychází jak by člověk chtěl. Tohle je nejlepší co máme. Harry, máš ještě ty přenášedla?" počkal na Harryho přikývnutí, „vidíš, ať už útok bude kdekoliv, dostaneme se tam i zpátky."

„Pokud vás nerozdělí."

„Severusi!"

„Jen říkám, že to nemá domyšlené. Ještě si o tom promluvíme."

„Proč ne teď?"

„Protože některé věci nechci řešit před dětmi, které ty chceš vzít do boje!"

Harry s Dracem si vyměnili pohledy.

„Možná bychom měli jít," začal se zvedat Potter.

„Jo, měli, ještě musíme něco udělat, do školy a tak," přidal se Draco.

Sirius se na ně nechápavě zadíval.

„Jděte," zavrčel Snape. Chlapci při pohledu na naštvaného profesora urychlili svůj odchod.

-HPT-

Uběhl další týden a Harry na rozhovor ve Snapeových komnatách skoro zapomněl. Sirius ani Snape se k tématu už nijak nevyjadřovali. A ač by to Harry rád i s někým dál probíral, nebyl s kým a kdy. Draco se plně věnoval škole a vlastnímu studiu, stejně tak jako si pilně dopisoval s Iantem a doučoval spolužáky. S Ronem by se o tom možná bavit mohl, ale i rudovlasý mladík byl ponořen do studia a do zasílání dopisů tam a zpátky mezi Bulharskem a Anglií. Navíc se Harry obával, že kdyby to řešil s Ronem, kamarád by jej přesvědčil aby jej v případě, že k nějakému útoku dojde, vzal sebou. A Harry nechtěl Ronův a Viktorův vztah nějak více narušovat. Už naposledy, kdy šel Ron do nebezpečí bez Viktora to bulharský mladík špatně nesl.

„Harry, počkej chvíli," zastavil Potter po hodině Obrany proti černé magii Sirius. Počkal až všichni studenti opustili učebnu. Ron po nich vrhl zvědavý pohled, ale pokračoval za spolužáky.

„Jo?"

„Dnes večer."

„Co?"

„Harry, dnes večer má Voldemort v plánu zaútočit."

„Oh, kde?"

„Edinburgh. Je tam poměrně velká magická společenská akce, předpokládáme, že zaútočí tam."

Harry se nepatrně zamračil, neslyšel o tom, že se v Edinburghu koná nějaká událost.

„Počkej, počkej, nemyslí... Předání ministerstva novému Ministrovi?" Byla to jediná věc o které věděl, že má v lednu proběhnout a ještě se neuskutečnila. Do teď si myslel, že to už proběhlo, jen ve velkém utajení.

„Jo..."

„Dobře, takže."

„Takže se připrav, vezmi přenášedlo, pokud chceš, holt dej vědět Dracovi. V osm se setkáme před hlavní branou."

„Oh, no..."

„Harry, nemusíš to dělat, ale myslel jsem, že chceš."

„Jo, no... Bude pěkné mít to za sebou, jen..." nejistě. Netušil jestli je na to připravený. Nechtěl to přiznat, ale měl opravdu obavy.


	149. Chapter 149

Harryho trochu překvapilo, když mezi svým přenášedly nalezl jedno, které jej mělo donést přímo před mudlovský Skotský parlament. Sirius jej ujistil, že od nové budovy parlamentu je to k domu kde se bude akce konat jen kousek do kopce. Kupodivu se předání postu Ministra kouzel nemělo konat v sídle rodu Bulstrode, které také bylo v okolí Edinburghu. Dle Siriusova popisu, který ale nezněl příliš přesvědčivě, měl Harry obejít budovu parlamentu a zamířit k Arthurovu sedlu, zde měl jít po první cestě na kterou narazí a v kopci zahnout k Ruinám kaple svatého Antonína. A až zde se měl průchodem skrz Ruiny dostat na magickou cestu, která jej svede kamsi pod horu. Harry o tomhle místě slyšel, říkalo se jí Arthurova Sluj. Měla to být jakási obdoba vesničky. Pár obchodů, hospoda otevřená nonstop s možností přenocování. A samozřejmě mnoho prostor pro konání společenských akcí i pro tajná shromáždění.

Pro Harryho tohle místo bylo ideální, mohl se nepozorovaně dostat k sálu, kde se předávání úřadu bude konat. Bohužel stejně ideální to bylo pro Voldemorta a Smrtijedy, kterým stačilo jen počkat v některém podniku kolem a dle příležitosti zaútočit. Do Sluje vedla jedna hlavní přístupová cesta, ale mnoho malých cestiček, které ústily porůznu v Edinburghu, pro Smrtijedy bylo snazší zaútočit na všechny najednou pod zemí, než odhadovat kterým východem vyjde jejich zamýšlený cíl.

Odejít nepozorovaně z Nebelvírské věže nebylo těžké. Spolužáci už si navykli, že často tráví noci jinde, ve společnosti Draca. Plavovlasý mladík na Harryho čekal venku před hlavní branou. Harry stále nebyl smířený s tím, že s ním Draco chce jít. Jenže Zmijozel si to nedal nijak vymluvit.

Sirius se Snapeem už dávno odešli, stejně tak Brumbál, všichni byli mezi pozvanými hosty a jako takoví měli své povinnosti. Sirius ještě těsně před odchodem poslal Harrymu vzkaz, ve kterém ho ujistil, že Brumbál zalarmoval Fénixův Řád a všichni budou ve vesničce někde poschovávaní.

„Připraven?" Draco se na něj pozorně zadíval.

„Jo, asi," povzdych. „Nejsem si jistý co mám dělat."

„Porazit Riddlea."

„Jo, tahle fáze mi jasná je, ale před tím?"

„Nic, počkáme co se bude dít."

„Jo, v tom nejsem moc dobrej," ušklíbl se Harry. „A pak? Stačí ho porazit? Co když ho porazím a nebude to stačit?"

„Bude," rozhodně.

„Nemusí zemřít?"

„Ne, i když by to všichni uvítali."

„Dobře, dobře, to bych mohl zvládnout." Nebyl o tom úplně přesvědčený, dlouho Voldemortovi nečelil a netušil jak se jeho magie navýšila, jestli se změnila, jestli bojuje nějak jinak. Jistě, on sám nasbíral nějaké zkušenosti, ale necítil se moc jistě. Možná to bylo dobře. Lepší než aby před Temného pána předstoupil příliš sebejistě a pak utrpěl velkou porážku. Jen nechtěl, aby lidi kolem na něj spoléhali, ale příliš věřili tomu, že vyhraje. Nechtěl, aby se někdo zranil.

„Jdeme?" pobídl jej Draco. Společně se chopili oválného přenášedla a nechali známý tlak, aby je přenesl na místo určení.

Před Skotský parlament dorazili v momentě, kdy kolem už panovala hustá tma. Poslední zaměstnanci opouštěli budovu a nevšímajíce si dvojice mířili do svých domovů.

„Už jsi tam někdy byl?" zajímal se Harry, když odešli budovu a zamířili k nedalekému kopci.

„Kdysi, jako dítě."

„S Malfoyem?"

„Ano, byla tam společenská akce, na kterou bylo vhodná vzít své potomky. Ale bylo to hodně dáno, už si to místo moc nepamatuju," pokrčil rameny Draco.

Minuli poslední lampu, která ozařovala ulici a nocí postupovali vzhůru do kopce. Oba měli hůlky připravené, ale ani jeden z nich jí nerozsvítil, aby lépe viděli na cestu, nechtěli na sebe zbytečně upoutávat pozornost. Navíc se zdálo, že tudy často chodí lidé, cesta byla průchozí, bez sněhu, který byl navátý ve velkých valech kolem. Na počasí měli štěstí, byla jasná noc, měsíc skoro dorostl a i bez pomoci hůlek bylo dobře vidět.

Došli na plácek, na kterém kdysi stála Kaple. Draco s tichým zaševelením rozsvítil hůlku, rychle obhlédl okolí.

Harry pohledem fixoval Ruiny. Určitě si nepředstavoval, že z Kaple zbylo jen pár rozházených kamenů a dva vedle sebe stojící kousky zdi. V jednom, tom větším, byl asi v třímetrové výšce otvor, nepochybně sloužící jako okno, vedle něj byl výklenek. Uprostřed zdi, která jak si Harry až nyní všiml, byla do tvaru 'L', byl otvor zhruba ve velikosti dveří. Jak se blížili blíže, Harry si ve světle hůlky všiml zbytků zdobení, které ve zdivu zůstalo. Nad vchodem byl kamenný oblouk, po letech kdy Ruiny podléhaly destrukci, nebylo možné poznat, co na oblouky kdysi bývalo.

Harry prošel otvorem jako první, Draco jej těsně následoval. Potter trochu očekával, že projde otvor a ocitne se na druhé straně za zdí, ve stejné noci, na stejném místě. Ano, věděl, že otvor je magický, přesto jej pokaždé překvapilo, jak fantasticky magie funguje. Bylo to skoro jako když procházel z Děravého kotle na Příčnou ulici. I zde se před nimi otevřel prostor, oproti místo kde před chvíli stály, tady bylo světlo a ruch. Harry se otočil, za ním byl stejný otvor se stejnou kamennou obloukovou stříškou a bylo skrz něj vidět do Edinburghské noci, Harry nepochyboval o tom, že ve dne je z tohoto místa možno pozorovat turisty v okolí Ruin.

Draco jej chytil za ruku a vtáhl jej dál od otvoru, směrem k blízké hospůdce. Ani Draco ani Harry si na tuhle výpravu nevzali Mnoholičný lektvar, ani se nijak nekryli. Nebyli slavnostně oblečení jako Sirius a Snape, neměli však ani školní hábity. Draco tomu, co měli na sobě říkal Bojová róba. Hábit plavovlasého mladíka se příliš nelišil od jeho společenského hábitu. Stejné barvy i střih, jen byl podstatně více vyzbrojen. Kromě hůlky měl Draco ještě jednu hůlku ukrytou ve vysokých botách. Stejně tak měl v botách dýku, na zádech měl saja s katanou. Navíc měl Harry takový dojem, že během chůze zhlédl ukryté za Dracovým pláštěm pouzdro s mudlovskou pistolí. Harry sám měl jednu hůlku, na Dracovo naléhání si vzal šavli, se kterou se jej Draco snažil naučit, dle Potter dost marně. Harryho hábit byl víc podobný školnímu než tomu společenském, jedině snad barevnou kombinací zachovával rodovou tradici.

Nechal se Dracem odvádět a přitom si prohlížel okolí. Skoro to vypadalo jako kruhové náměstí, nebo spíš náves, vzhledem k velikosti. Kolem dokola stály maličké krámky, většina z nich měla jen vchod a pár maličkou výkladní skříň. Mezi krámky a jinými podniky bylo několik velkých honosně vypadajících dveří, ani sem se leckde nevešlo víc jak dveře maximálně jedna řada oken. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že dál, hlouběji do hory, jsou domky veliké, navíc někde za nimi byly další z vchodů a východů, některé nepochybně soukromé, některé tajné, dle toho kdo a za jakým účelem jimi cestoval. Uprostřed náměstíčka byla maličká fontána, v letních dnech z ní jistě proudila voda. Nyní v ní, nepochybně pomocí magie, viselo několik proudů ztuhlých v led. Určitě za to mohla magie, protože kolem po sněhu nebylo ani památky a ani teplota nedosahovala takových níží jako nahoře u Ruin.

Draco jej dovedl do blízkého hostince. Uvnitř to vypadalo dost obyčejně, možná víc jako laciná putyka než podnik, který by Harry čekal v místě určeném především pro smetánku.

Dosedli k volnému stolu v rohu místnosti, nedaleko dveří. Měli odsud poměrně dobrý výhled. Draco rychle objednal dva dýňové džusy a oba se rozhlédli po osazení hospody. Harry měl dojem, že několik čarodějek a kouzelníků poznal. Nedokázal je však zařadit. Mohli to stejně tak být Smrtijedi jako členové Řádu. Harry si na okamžik připadal nepatřičně. Ne vzhledem k možnému výskytu Smrtijedů či členů Brumbálova Řádu. Spíš kvůli těm ostatním. Během útoku se všichni stanou nevinnými přítomnými, obětmi. Zadoufal, v jejich štěstí, aby se žádný útok nakonec nekonal, nebo aby všichni ti, kteří seděli kolem dostali rychle do bezpečí.

Podíval se na velké hodiny nad výčepem, touhle dobou byla společenská akce v plném proudu. Popletal nejspíš právě předával úřad panu Bulstrodemu. Harry si uvědomil, že ani nevěděl, jestli s ním na akci šla jeho mudlovská manželka, nebo dcera.

„Je tady Millicent?" otočil se k Dracovi. I plavovlasý mladík přejížděl pohledem z jednoho kouzelníka na druhého.

„Co? Ne, chtěla jít, ale její otec to nepovažoval za bezpečné."

Harry vydechl, o jednoho méně o kterého by musel mít strach. Naštěstí tato akce byla opravdu striktně pro pozvané, Starostolec a dost, žádní Lordové, žádní zvědavci. Žádný z jeho spolužáků se tady nemohl nečekaně objevit.

„Harry? Co tady děláš?" ozval se nad Potterem překvapená hlas. Zelenooký mladík vzhlédl, naštěstí dotyčný svůj údiv držel na uzdě a nepřilákal tak pozornost ostatních. Harry s Dracem už tak dost přivolávali pozornost. Naštěstí většina Smrtijedů si Harryho pamatovala s černými vlasy a jako hubené malé nedochůdče s brýlemi. Draca samozřejmě všichni znali, ale jen málokdo z nich tušil kde leží jeho pravá oddanost.

„Remusi." Harry se na vlkodlaka nepatrně zamračil. Dost dlouho ho neviděl. Od Siriuse věděl, že léto využili na prodloužené líbánky. Samozřejmě věděl, že se s Nymphadorou vzali, i když přesné datum by z hlavy nevydoloval. Víc než nepřítomnost Remuse jej mrzelo, že tak dlouho neviděl malého Teddyho, za chvíli mu bude rok a on jej naposledy viděl ještě jako nemluvně.

„Co tady děláš?" zopakoval Harry Remusovu otázku.

„Ptal jsem se první," Lupin přisedl na volnou židli, vrhl rychlý pohled na Draca.

„Čekám."

„Na?"

„Siriuse..."

„Harry," varovně.

„Řekl nám, že možná dneska něco proběhne," rezignovaně.

„Proběhne? A ty sis myslel, že je dobrý nápad sem jít a co? Hrát si na hrdinu?" zhroženě.

„Ne, ukončit jednu hrozbu," zamračeně. „Co tu děláš ty?"

„Jo, Lupine, tohle není místo pro vlk- někoho jako vy," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Taky čekám," zamračeně.

„Vážně? Myslel jsem, že už nejsi členem," podivil se Potter. Měl za to, že jak Sirius a Snape, tak ani Remus s Tonksovou nejsou nadále člen Fénixova Řádu. Nebo se snad něco změnilo. O Remusovi toho v tomto školním roce moc nevěděl. Věděl, že se stýká se Siriusem a občas se Snapeem. Věděl, že jej zasáhl Siriusův pád do Oblouku a že jej potěšil jeho návrat. Ale všechny ty vědomosti měl Harry zprostředkovaně. Jistě, byla to i jeho vina. Jako Teddyho kmotr zatím krutě selhával. Doufal, že až se válka trochu uklidní tak bude mít čas a prostor k tomu, aby to napravil.

„Ne, ale pokud si pamatuješ, Dora je bystrozorka."

„Oh." Netušil, že bystrozoři jsou zde také, ale dávalo to smysl.

„Každopádně, nemyslím si, že byste zde měli být," pokračoval Lupin. „Není to bezpečné."

„Remusi, mluvili jsme o tom se Siriusem a on si myslí, že-"

„Sám moc dobře víš, že Sirius není ten nejzodpovědnější člověk na světě."

„Ne, to ne. Snape to schválil."

„Vážně? Severus souhlasil s tím, abyste sem šli a zasahovali?"

„Porazili Voldemorta, ano," tiše řekl Harry. Vlkodlak se na něj dál mračil, od té doby, co sám měl malé dítě se mu čím dál tím méně zamlouvalo zatahovat jiné děti do válek a bojů. A Harry ač si nejspíš myslel, že je dávno dospělý, jím stále nebyl. Stokrát mohl mít titul Lorda, ale stále byl spíš dítětem než dospělým.

„Stále se mi to nelíbí. Budete se držet u mě," rozhodně, pohledem přejel z Harryho na Draca, aby mu bylo dostatečně jasné, že tím opravdu myslí je oba.

„Nepotřebujeme chůvu," mrzutě se ozval Draco.

„Taky můžu jít a teď hned nechat bystrozory aby vás odvedli!"

„Dobře, budeme se snažit," rychle zasáhl Harry. „Stejně si nemyslím, že k něčemu dojde," dodal spíš pro sebe. Musela zde být velká převaha bystrozorů a členů Fénixova řádu, Voldemort svůj útok jistě ještě zváží.

V okamžiku, kdy to dořekl hospodou otřásl vzdálený výbuch.

Draco s Remuse se na Harryho zaškaredili, jakoby to snad přivolal. Jen do utichl první výbuch, ozvala se série menších a z menší vzdálenosti. Hospoda se rychle začala vylidňovat, někteří zmizeli zadním východem někam do útrob hory, většina ale pospíchala k místům odkud se začal ozývat hluk.

Chlapci se po sobě podívali, oba popadli hůlky, vyskočili ze židlí a zamířili ke dveřím.

„Hej! Co jsem řekl, budete se držet u mě!" Lupin je urychleně následoval.

Jen co se dostali mezi dveře, otřásl náměstím další výbuch, ledová fontána se roztříštila, několik velkých kusů ledu dopadlo nedaleko stojící trojice. Harry na tváři cítil ledovou tříšť. V místě, kde stála fontána nyní vzhůru volně stříkala voda. Nedaleko fontány v epicentru výbuchu leželo několik nehybných postav. Harry se tím směrem nedíval, neslyšel žádný nářek a nepochyboval tak o tom, že všichni, kteří tam stáli jsou nyní mrtví.

„Musíme jít," Draco popadl Harryho za loket a táhl ho dál směrem k lomozu. Harry si rychle srovnal myšlenky. Jako první chtěl najít Siriuse, ujistit se, že je v pořádku. A pak zhodnotit situaci a možná zjistit kde je Voldemort a zda se opravu cítí na to, aby proti němu zkusil zaútočit.


	150. Chapter 150

**Pozn**.: Upřímně jsem si myslela, že v tuhle chvíli už budu s povídkou hotová. Nejsem, očividně. Konec se blíží, není úplně za dveřmi, ale blízko. Velice děkuji všem, kteří stále čtou a i přes počet kapitol a velmi pomalé tempo u povídky vydrželi.

-HPT-

Chlapci postupovali za Remusem, který je v určitém okamžiku předběhl a rychlým ostražitým krokem spěchal dopředu. Kolem nich vládl zmatek a panika. Zranění lidé se vzlykajíce choulili z boků budov. Někteří běželi opačným směrem, než kterým mířila trojice, mnoho jiných však spěchalo stejně jako Harry s Dracem a Remusem k epicentru.

Jak se přibližovali, ubývalo zraněných a přibývalo mrtvých. Harry si všiml, že směřují k jedněm z větších dveří, nebyl u nich žádný poutač, žádná reklama, pravděpodobně tedy nešlo o obchod ani jiný podnik. Nejspíš se jednalo o vchod do některého ze sálů. Harry jen doufal, že to byl jiný sál, než ve kterém se konala akce. Doufal, že Smrtijedi, nebo kdokoliv, kdo útočil, se nedostal na místo předávání Ministerstva a zaútočil na jinou budovu jen s cílem způsobit zmatek.

Velké dveře vedoucí dál do budovy byly vylomeny, jedno křídlo úplně chybělo a leželo o kus dál, nejspíš odhozené sílou výbuchu. Zevnitř budovy se linul tmavý zapáchající dým.

Harry ten smrad nejdřív nedokázal identifikovat, přišel mu známý, známě odporný. Až když běželi kolem jednoho z těl, došlo mu, že jde o zápach spáleného masa.

V dalším okamžiku Remus zmizel v dýmu. Harry se ohlédl na Draca, plavovlasý mladík před chvíli pustil jeho ruku, nejspíš aby se v případě nouze lépe ubránil. Nyní Harryho nenásledoval. Stál kousek za ním a nejistě hleděl opačným směrem,

„Draco?"

„Hm..."

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne, jen... Měl jsem dojem, že jsem zahlédl- Nikoho, to je jedno," Draco se zamračil, nebyl si jistý zda se mu to jen nezdálo. Nejspíš spolu s blízkou hrozbou jeho mozek probudil další obavy a skládal mu dohromady výjevy, které nebyly skutečné.

Harry se už už nadechoval, že se Draca dál bude ptát, když jeho pozornost upoutal děj u vylomených dveří. Ven vyklopýtal Lupin, pevně kolem pasu svíral Snapea, který lapal po čerstvém vzduchu. Lektvarista byl ve tváři pod nánosem popela bledý, možná až s nezdravou dávnou nazelenalé, Harry si ani nechtěl představovat, jak to uvnitř budovy muselo vypadat. Snapeovi černé vlasy byly ohořelé a o podstatný kus kratší. Za dvojicí vyšel ven Sirius, i on byl lehce ožehlí, ale na rozdíl od Snapea se zdálo, že jej vzduch uvnitř budovy tolik nezasáhl. Možná stál jinde, možná mu jeho zvěromágová podoba pomohla.

Sirius podpíral ženu v rudých šatech, která si k hrudi tiskla plačící dítě. Za nimi nejistě vycházeli další lidé, někteří zranění, jiní jen otřesení. Nebylo jich však mnoho. Nejspíš šlo jen o ty, kteří byli v době hlavního výbuchu v jiné části budovy.

„Siriusi! Jsi v pořádku?" Harry se k němu vrhl, jeho kmotr zatím posadil ženu s dítětem a přenechal je v péči dalšího kouzelníka.

„Samozřejmě."

„Co se stalo? Byl to-"

„Voldemort? Netuším," upřímně. „Zahlédl jsem pár Smrtijedů, ale," pokrčil rameny.

„Měli bychom odsud dostat ty lidi." Remus se k nim připojil. Snape se už lehce vzpamatoval a nyní se zamračeně rozhlížel kolem.

„O to se postarají bystrozoři." Sirius mávl rukou, získávaje si tak pozornost skupinky kouzelníku oblečených do typických bystrozorských hábitů. Zamířili k nim, hůlky v pohotovosti.

Harry mezi bystrozory zahlédl Nymphadoru, měla tmavě hnědé vlasy, kterými nijak nevyčnívala z davu a ve tváři naštvaný výraz. Potter měl však dojem, že žena zlostí jen maskuje nejistotu a smutek. I zkušeným bystrozorem muselo otřást množství těl, která ležela kolem. Popravdě Harry se

na mrtvé snažil nedívat, nevnímat je, jinak by se musel otočit a pospíchat pryč.

Snape společně s Lupinem vykročil vstříc obezřetným bystrozorům, nejspíš se jali úkolu zasvěcení je do situace, nebo aspoň toho, co věděli, že se děje.

Než se stihli pořádně rozkoukat a zjistit jak se věci mají, otřásl okolím další výbuch. Společně s kouřem se vzduchem nesl křik vyděšených a zraněných lidí. Blízký skleněná výloha se vysypala a několik nejbližších lidí pořezalo ostré sklo.

„Musíme se ukrýt," Sirius hmátl po Harrym a táhl ho za stolek s květinami, který stál před květinářstvím. Harrymu se v mysli mihla myšlenka na to, co na tomhle místě dělá obchod prodávající květiny. Draco je hbitě následoval. Snape s vlkodlakem se společně s bystrozory ukryli do jedné z blízkých hospod. Harry je viděl přikrčené v bezpečné vzdálenosti, v potemnělé hospodě byl schopný rozeznat prchající lidi. Doufal, že další výbuch přiměl všechny, kteří tak ještě neučinili, se rychle stáhnout do bezpečí, nejlépe úplně pryč z vnitřku hory.

„Co budeme dělat?" otočil se ke kmotrovi.

„Počkáme."

„Na?"

„Na cokoliv. Na koho chceš útočit? Já nevidím nikoho, ty?"

Harry se zamračil, stočil pohled ven. Sirius měl samozřejmě pravdu, právě teď všude panovalo přítmí, popel pomalu dosedal. Jedinými zvuky bylo praskání ohně a občasné zavzlykání či sten.

Draco taky hleděl ven, ale trochu zmateně, nejistě.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Harry.

„Uhm, já nevím. Stále mám pocit, že jsem viděl- Ale asi jen-"

„Luciuse?" nadhodil Sirius.

„Ano," Draco se k němu překvapeně otočil.

„Jo, taky jsem ho viděl."

„Cože? Malfoye? Proč si mi to neřekl?" Harry zíral na Draca.

„Řekl, nebo měl jsem to v plánu, ale pak se tohle semlelo," Draco mávl rukou kolem. „Teď to víš."

„Co tady dělá? Byl pozvaný?" Harry se otočil ke kmotrovi.

„Ano."

„Ano?!"

„Byl, ale nepřišel. Oficiální cestou pozvání odmítl, měl nějakou výmluvu o tom, že jeho neutralita musí obsahovat i politickou neutralitu a tedy nemůže být přítomný u politicky motivovaných večírků."

„Vážně?"

„Ano, ale je to blbost."

„Pochopitelně."

„Co tady teda dělá, když nepřišel na akci?"

Harry se zamyslel. Přítomnost Malfoye jej vlastně ani nijak neznepokojovala. Měla by, věděl, že ano. Ale vlastně... Možná až se objeví Voldemort a uvidí tady Malfoye, tak se rozhodne ho zbavit. Muž jej přeci jen zradil. A pak bude Bezová hůlka třeba k dispozici. Nebo bude o jednu hrozbu méně, to by tak jako tak bylo skvělé. A Voldemorta zase musí poradit on.

„Možná se rozhodl vrátit?"

„Kam? K Riddlemu?" zamračil se Draco. „To určitě ne. Ne, jak znám otce, má v úmyslu něco nekalého, zlověstného. Rozhodně tady nechci být až k tomu dojde," rozhodně.

„My tady ale být musíme, zapomněl si. Čekáme na Voldemorta."

„Jo, protože ten je celý žhavý, aby se ukázal. Nejspíš jako kdykoliv jindy nepřijde, jen bude očekávat na zprávy od svých nohsledů," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Neměl bys ho podceňovat," řekl Sirius.

„Nepodceňuji ho, jen si nemyslím, že mu pár kouzelníků stojí za to, aby se zvedal ze svého trůnu a zapojoval se."

„Mýlíš se."

„Proč myslíš?"

Sirius se neobtěžoval s odpovědí, jen pomalu zvedl ruku a prstem zamířil směrem do hustého kouře.

Chlapci se zadívali tím směrem. Z hustého kouře vystupovalo mnoho černě oděných postav s bílými maskami na tvářích, Smrtijedi. A tam, za první řadou maskovaných kouzelníků šel opravdu on, Lord Voldemort.

Bystrozoři ukrytí v hospodě na nic nečekali, vyběhli z úkrytu a začali na temné kouzelníky pálit jednu kletbu za druhou.

Harry se ani nestihl rozkoukat, v příštím okamžiku se k bystrozorům přidal Fénixův řád, nejspíš se zformovali někde v bezpečném ústraní.

I když kouzelníků a čarodějek proti Smrtijedům bylo hodně a nebyli to žádní začátečníci, přesto byli v menšině. Voldemort měl kolem sebe početný dav temných kouzelníků, kteří byli víc než ochotní zabít každého, kdo se jim připletl do cesty. Bystrozoři neměli problém s používáním temných nebo smrtících kouzel. Ale Harry si všiml několika lidí v řadách Brumbálova Řádu, kteří s příliš destruktivními kouzly váhali.

Nedaleko jejich úkrytu se k zemi zhroutilo polámané tělo v bystrozorském hábitu. Muž chrčel bolestí, ale stačil jediný pohled na jeho zhodnocení jeho stavu a zjištění, že už mu není pomoci.

Vzápětí Sirius proběhl kolem Harryho s vytaženou hůlkou a prvního Smrtijeda, kterého potkal složil smrtící kletbou.

„Co teď?" Draco se vyčkávavě zadíval na Harryho. Nijak se do boje nehrnul. Byl tady jen kvůli Harrymu a pokud ten se nyní rozhodne odejít, on proti tomu nic namítat nebude.

„Uhm..." Potter se zadíval ven. Voldemort právě bojoval s několika kouzelníky zároveň. Neměl žádný problém je přemoci a následně zabít.

„Půjdeme ven," povzdechl si Harry. „Bojovat."

Draco se nespokojeně ušklíbl. Mávnutím hůlky zbavil svůj oblek dlouhých rukávů. Harrymu až v momentě, kdy Draco vytáhl ostrou dýku, došlo, že pro Krvavou magii musí mít volný přístup ke krvi.

„Počkej, Draco, tohle nemusíš."

„Co?" zmatený pohled.

„Ne, myslím, nemusíš se řezat. Je tady dost jiné krve k dispozici," Harry mávl rukou kolem. Plavovlasý mladík pohledem přejel několik mrtvých těl.

„Já... Nevím jestli to funguje stejně. Tedy ano, mělo by, teoreticky, ale nezkoušel jsem to," přiznal. „Ne během boje a ne v velkém měřítku."

„Draco, zkus to," rozhodně. Věděl, že Draca by ztráta krve brzy vyčerpala a dál by byl v boji nepoužitelný, takhle snad třeba budou mít oba větší šanci.

Plavovlasý mladík pokýval hlavou, nebyl tím nápadem nadšený, ale co mu zbývalo. S hůlkou jedné ruce a dýkou v druhé se rozběhl k nejbližšímu tělu, v duchu doufal, aby to byl někdo z těch zlých a on nemusel použít krev nevinného.

Harry jej okamžik sledoval a pak se vydal na druhou stranu, ve stopách Siriuse, a směrem k Voldemortovi, který kolem sebe zabíjel jednoho kouzelníka za druhým.

Kouř pomalu mizel a Harry se tak objevil všem na očích.

„Crucio!" jako první reagoval nedaleký Smrtijed.

„Expelliarmus! Petrificus totalus! Petrificus totalus!" Harry v rychlém sledu spoutal hned dva zamaskované kouzelníky.

Voldemort si jeho příchodu nevšiml, jeho pozornost se zaměřila na muže v dlouhém fialovém plášti. Až později, kdy se Harrymu podařilo porazit dalšího Smrtijeda a odnést si z malého souboje šrám na tváři, zjistil, že kouzelníkem bojujícím s Voldemortem je Brumbál.

Samozřejmě, měl předpokládat, že ředitel tady někde bude. Celý jeho Řád zde byl a on sám byl nejspíš mezi pozvanými na akci. Harry sice s Brumbálem neměl takový vztah jako před lety a ve škole se prakticky míjeli, ale přesto doufal, že mu Voldemort neublíží. Možná, že dlouhovousí muž bude mít dost sil na to, aby samozvaného Pána zla porazil. Ale Harry tomu příliš nevěřil, už tolikrát se Voldemort a Brumbál utkali a většinou to skončilo remízou.

V dalším postupu Harryho zarazil bolestivý výkřik. Ohlédl se, znělo to jako Sirius. Chvíli jej pohledem nemohl najít. Viděl o něco dál Draca, plavovlasý mladík měl tvář zamazanou krvím ale daleko horší podívaná byla na jeho ruce. Obě dlaně měl plné krve, které ve velkých kapkách dopadala na zem. Před Dracem na zemi leželo tělo, ale už prakticky nešlo poznat zda to někdy byl člověk. Většina krev kolem Draca nepochybně pocházela z mrtvého. Plavovlasý mladík měl přivřené oči, jeho rty se pohybovaly, ale Harry na tu vzdálenost nemohl slyšet zda něco říká. Kouzelníci v Dracově blízkosti padli s křikem k zemi, všichni svírali v dlaních tváře, kolem prstů jim tekla krev. Harry se odvrátil, nechtěl vidět, že mezi postiženými jsou bez rozdílu jak Smrtijedi tak bystrozorové. Draco nejspíš ty větší hromadné kletby nemohl pořádně nasměrovat a tak zasáhl všechny kolem.

Harry dál pohledem vyhledával Siriuse. Konečně jej spatřil. Black klečel na zemi, jednou rukou svíral nohu, v druhé, lehce roztřesené měl hůlku a mířil na muže před sebou.

„Ne... Stupefy!" Harry se tím směrem rozeběhl. „Imobius! Exitus maxima!"

„Harry..."  
„Siriusi, Merline, jsi v pořádku?" Harry proběhl kolem mrtvého těla.

„Jo, já... Budu. Harry, počkej, tohle," Sirius mávl rukou k tělo. Harry se zamračil, chtěl mu snad vyčítat, že muže zabil.

„Není to Smrtijed," vydechl Black.

„Cože?" zmateně. Zabil snad někoho z té správné strany? Ale přeci útočil na Siriuse! Byl snad onen kouzelník pod kletbou?

„Znám ho, je to Francis Onde, a stoprocentně je na straně Luciuse."

„Co tím myslíš? Měl jsem za to, že Malfoy nemá stranu!"

„Ne, nevím. Ale Onde nebyl smrtijed a rozhodně nebyl v Řádu."

„Ale pak..."

„Je tady třetí strana, Harry, dávej si pozor."

„Pottere!" Snape stanul vedle nich, pohledem přejel přes manžela a jeho zranění. Chytil jej za loket a pomohl mu vstát. „Protego!" Snape mávl hůlkou, vykouzlil kolem nich štít, který pohltil pár kleteb, které mířily jejich směrem.

„Siriusi, jdeme. Pottere, jděte někam do bezpečí," zavelel Snape.

„Ne, já musím..." Harry se ohlédl. Souboj Brumbála a Voldemorta pokračoval, ale začínalo se zdát, že Brumbál ztrácí. Harry se dál nezaobíral Snapem, rozeběhl se směrem ke dvojici. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, musel to udělat. Dnes to skončí, tak či tak...


	151. Chapter 151

**Pozn**.: Tenhle týden jsem toho měla poměrně hodně, takže se tímto omlouvám za zpoždění. I když s blížícíma se vánocema budu mít času méně a méně, tak se pokusím přidávat pravidelně. Přeci jen bych povídku ráda dokončila do konce roku, snad to vyjde :-)

-HPT-

Souboj Brumbála s Voldemortem neprobíhal tak daleko, ale Harry měl co dělat, aby se k dvojici dostal. Všude kolem něj bojovali lidé. Naštěstí si nikdo příliš nevšímal chlapce probíhajícího bojištěm. Harry se i přesto musel vyhýbat jak lidem, tak kouzlům, která proletovala a zasahovala cíle, na která původně nebylo zamířeno. Potter se tak několikrát úspěšně vyhnul vybuchující kletbě. Jednou ho zdržel velký kus zdiva, která těsně před něj dopadl. V té chvíli, než oběhl zdivo a než zkontroloval okolí jestli mu nehrozí, ho viděl. Luciuse Malfoye. Stojícího mimo hlavní bitvu, ledabyle se opírajícího o budovu za sebou, v jedné ruce držíce Bezovou hůlku. Harry tedy předpokládal, že jde o Bezovou hůlku. Plavovlasý muž na sobě neměl své běžné draze vypadající oblečení, spíš něco, co připomínalo, to, čemu Draco říkal bojový hábit. U Luciuse šlo téměř o brnění.

Malfoyův pohled na okamžik spočinul na něm a Harry by i na tu vzdálenost mohl přísahat, že se zlomyslně ušklíbl. Pak mu výhled zastínil další bojující pár a když zmizeli, Malfoy tam už nebyl.

Výbuch před ním přilákal Harryho pozornost a donutil ho opět zrychlit.

Brumbál ležel nedaleko Voldemorta, který se k němu vítězně blížil. Ředitel žil, ale neměl jak se bránit, jeho hůlka ležela v kusech nedaleko něj a byla mu úplně k ničemu. Starý muž krvácel z několika ran, ale stejně tak Voldemort. Brumbál však měl na hrudi obrovský rudý koláč, který mu nejspíš způsoboval největší bolest. Namáhavě dýchal a zdálo se, že bez léčitelské pomoci nemá šanci na přežití.

Voldemort už stál až u něj, nohou do starce kopl. Brumbál v bolestivým povzdechem padl na záda. Temný pán se opět ušklíbl, pozvedl hůlku.

„Ne!" Harry pevně sevřel vlastní hůlku, v běhu zamířil na Voldemorta. „Imobius!"

Kouzlo neškodně prolétlo kolem Pána zla, ale upoutalo jeho pozornost, zamračeně se k němu otočil, stejně tak Brumbál. „Harry..." ředitel Bradavic na něj okamžik hleděl, pak na okamžik zavřel oči, snad nakonec nechtěl, aby se mladý Nebelvír bitvy zúčastnil.

„Crucio," Voldemort prakticky vyplivl kletbu a rozhodně namířil na Harryho, Brumbála vypustil z mysli. Starý muž stejně nebude žít dost dlouho na to, aby mu byl ještě nějak nebezpečným.

Harry uskočil stranou. „Expulso! Duro!" Ani jeho kouzlo protivníka nezasáhlo. Smrtijed nedaleko Voldemort však znehybněl a proměnil se v kamennou sochu. V dalším okamžiku sochu zasáhlo několik kouzel od kolem bojujících a kámen se rozletěl na kusy. Harry nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, zda v tomhle stavu dotyčný ještě něco cítil.

„Glacius! Frango ossa," Pán zla mávl rukou. První kletbě se Harry úspěšně vyhnul, druhá jej však zasáhla do levé ruky. Slyšel tlumené lupnutí a pak přišla bolest. Jen tak tak se stihl ukrýt za několik trosek zdiva, než Voldemort jeho směrem poslal další kletbu.

Nebelvír klečel na zemi, v pravé ruce svíral hůlku, levá byla nepoužitelná, snažil se soustředit na cokoliv jiného než na tepavou bolest v paži. Myslí mu projela myšlenka, na fakt, že může být rád, že mu Voldemort ruku jen zlomil a neodstranil.

„Pottere..."

Harry zvedl zrak, před ním klečel Snape, zamračeně jej sledoval a bylo vidět, že má co dělat, aby pohledem nervózně netěkal směrem k Voldemortovi.

„Pottere, musíme vypadnout."

„Ne, to ne."

„Jste zraněný a-"

V tom okamžiku Brumbál opět zasténal, Harry se Snapeem ztichli.

„Dobře, uděláme to takhle," začal Snape. „Odvedu pozornost a vy dostanete ředitele do bezpečí."

„Ne!"

„Co? Pottere-"

„Já odlákám pozornost a vy zachráníte Brumbála."

„Pott-"

„Neunesu ho," rozhodně pokračoval Harry.

„Máte hůlku a-"

„To je sice pěkné, ale jak se budu bránit?"

„Pottere," zavrčení.

„Ne, uděláme to takhle." S tím se Harry zvedl, nepatrně sykl, když se jeho poraněný ruka dotkla zdi. S napřaženou hůlkou zamířil k Voldemortovi, jen doufal, že Snape udělá co má a odvede Brumbála.

Kolem Harryho proletělo kouzlo a téměř zasáhlo Pána zla, opět však odlákalo jeho pozornost od Brumbála.

„Exitus maxima!" Harry ho nechtěl zabít, už takhle měl výčitku za prvního zabitého, ale kouzlo si získalo Voldemortovu pozornost, i když neškodně proletělo dost daleko od něj.

„Sectumsempra."

„Expelliarmus!"

„Avada kedavra..."

Harry byl opět donucen sklonit se k zemi, smrtící kletba prolétla těsně nad jeho hlavou. Koutkem oka viděl Snapea, kterak podpírá Brumbála, o něco dál se k nim přidal někdo z Fénixova řádu a společně prakticky nesli ředitele pryč z bojiště.

„Expelliarmus! Petrificus totalus!"

„Vulnero! Vulnus maximus."

„Protego!"

„Morsus viperinus!" Kletba Harryho zasáhla hřbetu pravé ruky. Rychlým pohledem zjistil, že se mu na ruce objevily dvě hluboké ranky, vypadalo to skoro jako kousnutí, uštknutí. Rukou se mu šířilo jemné brnění.

„Ferveo cruorus!"

Potter jen tak tak uhnul další kletbě. Kouzlo zasáhlo ženu, která stála až příliš blízko. Harry od ní odvrátil pohled v momentě kdy spatřil první kapky probublávající krve, slyšel její zvyšující se křik, který náhle utichl.

„Stupefy. Carpe lacertus. Sectumsempra!" Až Harryho poslední kletba zasáhl cíl. Voldemort o několik kroků poodstoupil, v úst se mu vydralo vzteklé zavrčení. Na jeho tváři se objevilo několik rudých šrámů. Harry si v duchu poznamenal dát příště do kletby víc síly, aby měla destrukčnější účinek.

„Crucio."

Harry byl až příliš ohromený tím, že před okamžikem Voldemorta opravdu zasáhl, nestihl se včas vyhnout. Cruciatus jej zasáhlo plnou silou. Ocitl se ve světě plném bolesti. Slyšel křik a až když kletba náhle přestala mu došlo, že křičí on. Ležel na zemi a těžce oddechoval.

„Harry, dělej!"

Otevřel oči, nad ním se skláněl plavovlasý mladík.

„Draco..."

„Pospěj si, poraž ho," rozhodně.

Harry zmateně zamrkal, s Dracovou pomocí se posadil. V určitém okamžiku mu mladý Zmijozel strčil do ruky hůlku, kterou někdy během účinků kletby Cruciatus musel upustit.

„Harry..!" naléhavě.

Potter se rozhlédl, všechno se to muselo stát během pár vteřin, i když mu ten čas přišel daleko delší. Voldemort stál kousek o něj. Ne, nestál. Byl v podivně zkroucené poloze. Potterovi až za okamžik došlo, že Pán zla má v noze hluboce a pevně zabodnutou dýku a právě se jí snažil odstranit.

„Harry!" Draco jej opět popohnal. Až teď Harrymu došlo, že dýka v noze Temného pána patří Zmijozelovi.

„Pet-petrificus totalus," Harry mávl hůlkou. Bylo to jako sen, kouzlo přesně zasáhlo svůj cíl a Pán zla se spoután skácel k zemi.

Potter se nejistě ohlédl na Draca, plavovlasý mladík s mírným úsměvem přikývl.

„HARRY!" Sirius se prodíral davem stále bojujících kouzelníků. Někteří si již stačili všimnout, že Pán zla byl poražen. Smrtijedi urychleně opouštěli bitvu, bystrozoři se zmateně rozhlíželi.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Black si klekl před Pottera, rukou mu přejel po těla, hledaje vážnější zranění.

„Jo já..."

„Harry, musíš ho zabít." Sirius pohledem těkal k padlému Voldemortovi.

„Nemusí," zasáhl Draco. „Porazil ho, to na vyplnění Proroctví stačí."

„Co, ale-"

„Siriusi," lehce zoufale. „Mohou ho odvést bystrozoři, může jít do Azkabanu, kam kolik se svět rozhodne, ale ne... Nezabiju ho. Ne já, ne takhle."

„Dob-dobře." Sirius se rozhlédl. Bystrozorové měli plné ruce práce s tím, aby pochytali Smrtijedy, kteří nestihli včas po pádu svého Pán utéct. Členové Fénixova Řádu se obezřetně blížili k nim.

Draco prošel kolem Harryho, zblízka se zadíval na Voldemorta, pak s mírným úšklebek vytrhl z jeho dýku, který do té chvíle stále pevně vězela v noze Pána zla.

„Poražen Nebelvírem, jak ostudné," zlomyslně.

„Draco," Harry začal varovně.

„Dobře, dobře, půjdeme."

Harry vrhl na Voldemorta ještě poslední pohled. Měl nepříjemný pocit, že to bylo až příliš snadné, že není možné aby jeho štěstí bylo tak obrovské a tuhle záležitost mu tak usnadnilo.

Otočil se, nechal kmotra, aby jej odváděl z vesničky, která se proměnila v bojiště, v místo poslední bitvy s Temným pánem.

„Co Brumbál?" napadlo Pottera. Sirius pokrčil rameny. „Přežije, ale dál," další pokrčení. „Voldemort mu dal co proto."

Harry se Siriusem šli kousek před Dracem, cestou míjeli několik kouzelníků a čaroděje. Všichni z nich byli odhodlaní jít a být těmi, kdo dovedou Temného pána ke spravedlnosti, ale nikdo opravdu nechtěl být tím, kdo k němu dorazí první.

„Harry..."

Potter se na Dracovo zaševelení zastavil. Něco v tom tónu znělo nejistě, varovně. Otočil se. Draco stál kousek od něj, pohled otočený k místu, odkud přišli.

„Co se děje?" zamračeně.

„Já... Nevím, jen..."

Pak to viděl i Harry. Bylo to tak náhlé. Kouzelníci, kteří měli tu smůlu, že se dostali k Voldemortovi jako první nyní leželi na zemi v tratolišti rychle se rozlévající krve. Na okamžik bylo ohromené ticho, pak někdo vykřikl, přidávali se další hlasy. Lidi se ve zmatku otáčeli, prchali pryč.

Troji se nestihla vzpamatovat. Nárazová vlna je srazila stejně jako všechny kolem k zemi.

Když se Harry trochu vzpamatoval, ještě v pololeže se rozhlédl kolem. Lidé leželi na zemi, někteří sténali, většina byla nezraněna, jen omámena.

„Harry?" Sirius se napřímil, pohledem vyhledal Harryho. Kolem nich se šířila podivná mlha, vzduch praskal magickou mocí.

„Ne..." To byl Draco, zděšeně hleděl směrem kde zanechali spoutaného Voldemorta.

Nad tělem Pána zla někdo stál. V mlze se jen těžce daly rozlišit obrysy, ale určitě šlo o muže.

„Lucius..."

„Cože?" Harry se otočil na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík už ale stále a než se Harry vzpamatoval rozběhl se směrem k muži, který dle něj byl jeho otcem. Nebelvír jej urychleně následoval, nebraje zřetel na Siriusovi protesty.

Až skoro tři metry od Voldemorta se dala poznat totožnost muže nad ním. Lucius Malfoy si shonu kolem nevšímal. Netečným pohledem sledoval Pána zla. Pak zvedl ruku s Bezovou hůlkou.

„Avada kedavra."

„Ne!" Draco se zastavil, rukou chytil Harryho. Potter zmateně zíral před sebe, stejně tak několik dalších lidí, kteří se dostatečně vzpamatovali. Nikdo nechápal, co se děje. Lucius Malfoy právě zabil Pána zla, to popíralo jeho prohlášení neutrality.

„Draco, co to..?"

„Merline, oh Merline... Harry, musíme jít, musíme pryč!" naléhavě.

„Proč by-"

Dál se nedostal. Mlha kolem nich potemněla, změnila se v neprostupnou černočernou temnotu. Jako žilky jí proťaly fialové a zelené blesky. Bylo to jako elektřina, jako by se moc stahovala z okolí k jedinému středu. K Malfoyovi.

Plavovlasý muž stál nad mrtvým tělem Pána zla. Malfoy byl jediným světlým viditelným bodem v temnotě. V jeho záři bylo vidět tělo Voldemorta, kterak podléhá jakémusi zrychlenému rozkladu. Sám Malfoy právě teď vypadal jako démon, jako postava, kterou vyplodilo samo peklo a i pro něj byl příliš temný.

Měl zavřené oči a blesky kolem něj křižovaly vzduch, jeho dlouhé plavé vlasy vlály a praskala v nich statická elektřina. Ruce měl mírně rozpažené, dlaně otočené směrem vzhůru.

Draco vedle Harryho se pohnul směrem k Malfoyovi.

„Draco, poč-" už bylo pozdě, mladý Zmijozel několika rychlými kroky překonal vzdálenost k otci a zašmátral po něčem na zemi.

„Harry, pojď!" Sirius se dostal až k Harrymu, popadl ho za ruku a pokusil se jej odtáhnout."

„Ne, Draco je-" zamračil se, plavovlasý mladík už stále vedle něj. „Co si tam děl-"

„Nemáme čas, jdeme!" rozhodně.

Harry se ještě naposledy otočil k Malfoyovi. Světlo kolem něj nyní ozařovalo daleko větší prostor. Cosi temného, zlověstného, se zvedalo ze země, z místa, kde ještě před chvíli bylo tělo Pána zla.

Byla to jakási energie, čistá temnota, zlo. Zformovalo se to do kruhu s něčím co vypadalo jako výběžky. Možná v lepší dny by to Harrymu připomínalo ježka. A to temné cosi v rychlém pohybu vletělo přímo do středu Luciusova těla. Ve stejném okamžiku svět kolem nich ožil vlastní magií, další nárazová vlna je popohnala vpřed.

Potter zbytek cesty ani nevnímal. Netušil, jak se dostali k místu k přenášení ani jak se ocitli ve Snapeových komnatách. V levé ruce cítil tupou bolest, pravou rukou mu stále projíždělo brnění, byl unavený, vyčerpaný. Jeho mysl se na okamžik vypnula a trochu jej probral až lektvar, který mu zpátky v Bradavicích vnutil Snape.

„Co se stalo?" lektvaristův dotaz směřoval k Siriusovi. Zdálo se, že Snapeovi konec bitvy otekl. Právě teď léčil Harryho zranění, a vůbec nevypadal spokojeně. A to i přesto, že nikdo z jeho blízkých v bitvě nezemřel.

„Voldemort padl."

„Dobře," pomalu přikývl Snape. „Zabil jste ho?" otočil se k Harryho.

„Harry ho měl jen porazit a to udělal," zasáhl Draco. Nechtěl, by někdo mohl byť jen vyslovit domněnku, že Harry Voldemorta zabil.

„Hm..."

„Ale Malfoy," začal Sirius.

„Co s ním?"

„Zabil ho."

„Koho?"

„Voldemorta."

„Oh, vážně?" Snape přejel zmateným pohledem ze Siriuse na Draca, nejspíš čekal na potvrzení.

„Ano. Zabil. Přijal jeho energii," zachmuřeně.

„Cože?!"

„Můj otec, Lucius, on... Vzal jeho magické jádro."

„Počkej, počkej, to je to, co se stalo? Malfoy vzal Voldemortovo magické jádro? Myslel jsem, že s tím ten dotyčný musí souhlasit," zajímal se Harry.

„A ty myslíš, že s tím Riddle nesouhlasil? Můj otec byl jeho oblíbenec," pokrčil rameny Draco. „A ve chvíli, kdy věděl, že prohrál, nejspíš mu to přišlo jako dobrý nápad. Kdo ví, mohl to být jeho úmysl od začátku."

„Ale, ale, to znamená, že-"

„Že Lucius Malfoy je teď daleko nebezpečnější než kdy dřív."


	152. Chapter 152

O něco později Harry stále seděl ve Snapeových komnatách, v těle mu kolovalo několik hojících lektvarů, stejně tak jako těch, které osvěžovaly jeho tělo i mysl. Konečně tak začínal jasněji myslet a mohl si celý večer v mysli přehrát a podívat se na věci tak, jak se stali, bez emocí, které měl ze začátku trochu problém ovládnout. Ne snad, že by byl hysterický, spíš apatický. To se nyní měnilo. V rukách svíral hrnek s teplým čajem a zachmuřeně sledoval jeho hladinu. Snape před chvílí odešel, šel na ošetřovnu zjistit stav těch, kteří se nechali ošetřit v Bradavicích, nejspíš však hlavně stav ředitele školy. Harry na půl ucha poslouchal rozhovor Draca se Siriusem. Dohadovali se o počtu zraněných a mrtvých, padlo mnoho jmen, většina Harrymu nic neříkala, naštěstí. Nechtěl ani vědět kolik lidí zemřelo, ani kolik je zraněných, nebo kolik ze zraněných se může ještě zařadit do seznamu mrtvých. Nepochybně se o tom ještě pár týdnů bude dočítat v Denním Věštci. A spolu s tím bude nepochybně muset poslouchat Ronovy stížnosti na fakt, že jej nevzal sebou, nebo mu o tom minimálně neřekl. Právě teď byl Harry opravdu rád, že kamarádovi o ničem neřekl, kdo ví, jestli by v tuhle chvíli Ronovo jméno nebylo na některém seznamu.

„A to mě dostává k tobě," začal Sirius rozhodně, Harry zvedl zrak od čaje. Jeho kmotr zamračeně zíral na Draca.

„Cože?"

„Viděl jsem tě," pokračoval Black.

„Viděl?"

Harry odložil čaj a zaujatě dvojici sledoval. Že by mu unikla nějaká důležitá část jejich rozhovoru?

„Harry si toho možná nevšiml," Sirius vrhl rychlý pohled na kmotřence, jehož zmatený výraz byl všeříkající, „ale já viděl, jak běžíš k Luciusovi. Viděl jsem tě."

„Co?" Harry zmateně těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého. I on si vybavoval moment, kdy Draco tak nepochopitelně běžel k Malfoyovi, ale byl zpátky v mžiku, tak tomu Potter nepřikládat důležitost.

Plavovlasý mladík se nyní mračil na Blacka. „A?"

„Viděl jsem tě! Viděl jsem, co si vzal," rozhodně. „Měl si vůbec v plánu to Harrymu říct?"

„O co jde?" Harry byl zmatený, o čem to Sirius mluvil?

„Samozřejmě, že ano," zamumlal Draco, nezdálo se však, že to myslí opravdu vážně.

„Draco?"

„Má Bezovou hůlku!" Sirius prstem namířil na Draca, aby snad Harry nemohl pochybovat o tom, koho tím myslí. Draco si povzdechl.

„Co? Jak to? Draco?"

„No, jo... Chtěl jsem ti to říct-"

Black si posměšně odfrkl, nejspíš o jednání mladého Zmijozela více než pochyboval.

„Chtěl jsem! Jen ne teď... Je toho teď hodně a-"

„Draco? Přece... Nepamatuješ si, jak to dopadlo s Kamenem?" Harry byl zmatený, proč by mu Draco tajil, že se mu podařilo získat Bezovou hůlku? Co s ní zamýšlel dělat? Přeci nechtěl opět zkoušet něco jako když měl ve svém držení Kámen vzkříšení.

„To není to samé. Nechtěl jsem..." povzdych, „neměl jsem v úmyslu hůlku zkoušet, jen jsem chtěl počkat až se věci trochu uklidní."

Harry se nepatrně zamračil, věděl, že by Dracovi měl věřit, ale trochu váhal, pochyboval.

„Jak si jí vlastně získal?"

„Uhm, no... Můj otec- Lucius, když začal nasávat Riddleho jádro, tak jí upustil," prostě.

„Cože?"

„Jo, no, nejspíš i na něj bylo vstřebávání cizí magie trochu moc a neměl v tom okamžiku další sílu na to, aby se zabýval držením hůlky."

Harry na něj nevěřícně zíral, opravdu to mohlo být tak snadné?

„Nemyslím, že takhle získaná hůlka vás bude poslouchat," zamračil se Sirius.

„Nebyla Luciusova."

„Co?"

„Ne, dostal jí, ale nebyla jeho. Možná kdyby jí získal v souboji, ale to se nestalo. Jako Spřízněné duše na ní máme větší nárok než on jako člen pokrevní linie," vysvětlil Draco. „A pak je to nejspíš jedno."

„Proč myslíš?"

„Máme mít všechny Relikvie, nikde se nepíše, že musíme Bezovou hůlku vlastnit, stačí jí fyzicky mít."

„Takže, takže vlastně..." Harry se nepatrně usmál. „Máme je všechny."

„Ano."

„To je... Oh... Co teď?"

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Netuším, nevím co se mělo stát až všechny Relikvie budou pohromadě."

„Vy je ale nemáte pohromadě," ozval se odedveří Snape.

„Co?"

„Nemáte je pohromadě, každou máte jinde."

„Nemyslím, že v tom je takový rozdíl."

„No, kdo ví, Pottere, ale řekl bych, že s artefaktama mám větší zkušenosti nežli vy."

„Jak se má Brumbál?" zasáhl Sirius.

„Přežije."

„Ale?"

Snape vrhl rychlý pohled na chlapce, nejspíš toto téma nechtěl řešit před nimi. „Nejsem si jistý," pomalu, „nepřijde mi úplně v pořádku, myslím, uhm... Psychicky."

„Brumbál byl vyšinutý už předtím," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Draco! Ale ne, to jsem neměl na mysli. Jeho pořádka jej poznamenala, nevěří si tolik, nespíš... Pochybuji, že se bude chtít dál aktivně zapojovat do války."

„Do války? Přeci Voldemort je poražen a- Myslíš Luciuse?" zamračil se Sirius.

„Snad nejsi tak naivní, aby sis myslel, že Lucius nemá v úmyslu něco nekalého? Moc Pána zla si určitě nevzal jen tak."

Sirius se na manžela zamračil. Samozřejmě nebyl tak naivní, aby si myslel, že porážkou Temného pána válka jen tak skončí. Ale mohla se zmírnit. Mohli zůstat jen poslední Smrtijedi, které bylo třeba pochytat. Vůbec, ale vůbec se mu nelíbila představa, že na místo po Voldemortovi nastoupí někdo další, možná i horší.

„Měli bychom jít," rozhodl Draco, pohled upřel na Harryho, aby bylo jasné, že tím myslí i jeho.

„Kam?" Sirius se na chlapce zamračil.

„Máme něco na řešení."

„Relikvie?"

„Možná."

„Chci být zapojen," rozhodl Sirius.

Draco se uchechtl, „v žádném případě."

„Co si to-"

„Siriusi," Snape popadl manžela za ruku, než se mohl na jeho kmotřence vrhnout. „Má pravdu."

„Cože?"

„Reklivie nejsou naše věc."

„Cože?!"

„Nech to na nich, až nás budou potřebovat, dají nám vědět, ne snad?" otočil se k Dracovi.

„Hm..."

„Navíc my máme dost vlastních problémů."

„Máme?"

„Samozřejmě, vláda není stabilní. Richard sice žije a dál hodlá pokračovat se své cestě jako nový Ministr kouzel, ale několik další vysokých představitelů bylo vážně zraněno a minimálně dva určitě nepřežijí další noc."

„Oh... Dobře, no... Ale- Fajn!" Black se dál mračil, ale nechal chlapce odejít.

„Kam jdeme?" Harry kráčel kousek za Dracem, doufal, že nikoho nepotkají. Bylo brzké ráno a studenti snad ještě pokojně spali ve svých ložnicích.

„Do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby."

„Aha, a proč?"

„Za prvé se chci vyspat a nepotřebuju, aby ke mně za chvíli vtrhli spolužáci až si přečtou ranní noviny."

„No jo," to nechtěl ani on.

„A pak jsme myslel, že bychom napsali Iantovi."

„Iantovi?"

„Severus měl pravdu, měli bychom zkusit dát Relikvie k sobě, na jedno místo. A pak, jestli se třeba něco stane, změní, možná by bylo dobré, aby u toho Ianto byl."

„Protože..?"

„Protože se věci můžou posunout dál a třeba by na to chtěl být připraven. Navíc nám může poradit."

Harry se na Draca zamračil, Ianto přeci o Relikviích nevěděl víc než oni.

„Harry," povzdychl si Zmijozel, „vím, že sis na něj stále nezvykl, ale myslel jsem, že po vánocích se tvůj vztah k němu změnil, zlepšil."

„To jo, jen..."

„Pokud je Věštba opravdu pravdivá, pak jednou zůstaneme jen my. Já, ty, Ianto a ten jeho Jack. Měli bychom se pokusit s nimi víc sblížit."

„Ano, ale-"

„A tohle může být důležitá věc, milník!"

„Chápu, že by u toho měl být."

„Ano, a pak... Co když se něco pokazí? Nechci aby tam byl Severus nebo Black, oba jsou dobří, ale ne dostatečně magicky silní, rozhodně ne jako Ianto," rozhodně.

„Oh," nenapadlo ho, že se může něco pokazit. „Dobře, chápu to. Neměl by tedy přijít i Jack?"

„Mudla?" zmateně, jak ten jim mohl pomoci.

„No jo," pokrčení rameny, „ aby se necítil odtržený."

„Hm, nějak pochybuji, že mu Ianto o magickém světě už řekl."

Došli ke Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Naštěstí cestou nikoho nepotkali, vlastně hrad byl až podezřele tichý. Personál byl pravděpodobně na ošetřovně, ať už jako zranění, nebo jako ti, kteří měli starost o ostatní. Harryho napadlo kolik z jeho profesorů bylo členy Řádu a kolik jich nyní bylo indisponováno.

Vešel za Dracem do Komnaty. Místnosti se proměnila v malou ložnici, vešla se sem jen velká postel a maličký nadýchaný kobereček před ní. Draco se nijak neostýchal, shodil ze sebe stále ještě špinavé zakrvácené oblečení. Harryho při tom pohledu napadlo, že ani nezjišťoval, jestli jeho partner nebyl zraněný. Nebo spíš vážně zraněný, ale dle toho, že se pohyboval a mluvil, se zdálo, se ne. Nebo jeho zranění vyléčil stejně jako ta Harryho Snape někdy v době těsně po návratu do školy. Potter si v zamyšlení promnul ruku. Jeho zlomená ruka se pomalu léčila a téměř už o ní nevěděl. Na druhé měl stále jasně zřetelné vpichy vypadající jako hadí kousnutí, ruka už jej však nebrněla, tak Harry předpokládal, že některý z lektvarů, které mu Snape dal vyléčily cokoliv, co mu mohlo kolovat v žilách.

Potter se lehce začervenal, když si všiml, že Draco už má na sobě jen tmavé boxerky.

„Tak co bude?"

„Jo, jasně..." Nebelvír ze sebe urychleně sundal vrstvy oblečení, až nyní mu došlo jak špinavý byl. Rozhlédl se kolem, nezdálo se, že by zde byl nějaký vchod do koupelny.

V okamžiku, kdy jeho hábit ležel na zemi jej spolu se svým Draco jediným pohybem hůlky spálil. Vzápětí opět mávl hůlkou a místnost zaplavila dávka svěžího vzduchu.

Bez dalších okolků plavovlasý mladík obešel postel a zalezl pod těžkou peřinu. Harry jej následoval o chvíli později.

Až když ležel v posteli a poslouchal Draca, kterak klidně oddechuje a nepochybně tvrdě spí, si uvědomil, že ještě nedokáže úplně jasně myslet.

Draca nejspíš všechny večerní a noční události museli udolat, ani se nepokoušel napsat Iantovi, nejspíš se nakonec rozhodl nechat to až na ráno, nebo poledne, dle toho v kolik se rozhodne probudit.

Harry sám měl pocit, že nemůže spát, že nemůže jen tak zavřít oči a usnout. Všeho toho bylo tolik, tak moc vjemů, událostí. Měl pocit, že si nemůže dovolit jen tak spát, být na bezpečném místě a na chvíli zapomenout, že svět je stále ve válce a že možná dneškem se věci stanou ještě horší. Že možná poražení Voldemorta není tak dobrá věc, jak se zprvu mohlo zdát.

Plusem bylo, že nyní měli všechny Relikvie. Samozřejmě dalším plusem mohlo být, že se smrtí Voldemorta mají o jednoho protivníka méně. Jenže co teď? Nevěděli co s Relikviemi dělat. Netušili, jak porazit Luciuse. Ani nevěděli, co má Malfoy v plánu, jestli je jejich nepřítel. No, dobře, Harry nepochyboval o tom, že Lucius Malfoy je jejich nepřítelem. Ale co když si to zbytek světa nemyslí? Velice snadno se z nich, z těch, kteří měli zachránit Zemi, mohli stát vyvrhelové.

Povzdechl si. Necítil se dostatečně dospělý, vyzrálý, aby takovéhle věci mohl řešit. Netušil jak. Všeho toho bylo tolik, že jeho mysl by nejraději vypnula a nic neřešila. Věděl, že to nejde. Nemohl všechno nechat na Dracovi a jak znal Draca, ten by všeho nenechal. Zamračeně na spícího mladíka pohlédl. Draco se tvářil, že ho to, co se v noci stalo moc netrápí. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že plavovlasý mladík je vyděšený, přeci jen s Luciusem stále měli své spory a co teprve až Lucius zjistí, že Draco dlouhou dobu věděl o tom, kde je Regulus Black.

Vlastně... Měli psát Iantovi? Měli ho tahat do magického světa, když se z Malfoye stala ještě větší hrozba? Nevystaví tím jak Ianta tak Jacka daleko většímu nebezpečí? Draco byl rozhodnutý, že napsat Iantovi o tom, že mají Relikvie je dobrý nápad a nejspíš si to nenechá vymluvit. Harry o tom přesvědčený nebyl, ale rozhodl se, že už něco řešit nebude. Všichni kolem byli stejně, ne-li více dospělí, mohli dělat svá rozhodnutí a nést své následky.

Otočil se na bok, rukou jemně objal Draca a přivinul jej blíž k sobě. Plavovlasý mladík ze spánku cosi zamumlal, spal však dál. Harry se mírně pousmál. Ono vlastně bylo jedno, co se bude dál dít, hlavně že je s Dracem, že se problémy které měli postupně vyřešili a jejich vztah může pomalu pokračovat vpřed.


	153. Chapter 153

Následující týden utekl neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. Někteří spolužáci se Harrymu vyhýbali. Potter se raději ani nesnažil zjistit přesný důvod. Ráno po útoku vyšel v Denním Věštci článek o porážce Temného pána, trochu se tak zastínil celý zbytek útoku, počty mrtvých a raněných. Ale v následujících dnech se zprávy začaly rozšiřovat o konkrétnější informace. Harry předpokládal, že spolužáci jsou stejným dílem zděšeni velikostí útoku Smrtijedů, jako i tím, že Pán zla byl konečně poražen. Na Harryho vkus měl Denní Věštec až příliš konkrétní informace a vzhledem k tomu, že nový Ministr kouzel Richard Bulstrode se nesnažil něco z událostí utajit, noviny otiskly vše. Spolužáci tak rychle zjistili, že Harry sice Voldemorta porazil, ale nemusí z něj mít strach, protože Pána zla nezabil. Potter si ani nechtěl představovat co by se dělo, kdyby Temného pána zabil. Jednak by jej nejspíš rychle dohnalo svědomí, už tak měl co dělat, aby příliš nepřemýšlel nad mužem, před kterým zachránil Siriuse. A pak by jeho samotná existence naháněla okolí daleko větší strach. A... Draco měl nepochybně pravdu a bez ohledu na to, jakým směrem se válka ubírala a kdo byl právě teď Ministrem kouzel, pokud by byli svědci toho, že by Pána zla zabil, pak by mohl mít velký problém. Vražda byla stále vraždou. I proto celý týden trnul strachem, kdy se v tisku vedle seznamu mrtvých objeví i informace o tom jak zemřeli, popřípadě kdo je zabil. Naštěstí se zatím zdálo, že smrt stoupence Luciuse Malfoye nikoho netrápí a je jen jedním z mnoha neobjasněně zabitých.

Harryho víc než spolužáci a jejich ostražité pohledy trápil Ron a jeho hněv. Rudovlasý mladík se, možná trochu právem, zlobil na kamaráda, že mu o všem nedal dostatečně dopředu vědět. Že jej nevzal sebou, to Rona taky rozčílilo, ale po pár dnech byl ochotný připustit, že je raději, že tam nakonec nebyl. Ale nevědomost těch událostí mu vadila. I proto mu Harry řekl o tom, že mají Bezovou hůlku a čekají jen na to až jim Ianto Jones odepíše a pak Relikvie dostanou na jedno místo. Sice Ronovi naznačil, že u toho nebude moci být, ale kdo ví, třeba se nakonec nic nestane. Na druhou stranu, nemusel kamarádovi nic vysvětlovat, Ron měl vlastní život. Plánoval, že se po škole přestěhuje do Bulharska.

Napsat Iantovi byl úkol Draca a plavovlasý mladík to udělal hned následující ráno, nebo spíš dopoledne, po událostech v Arthurově Sluji. Harry byl rád, že to Draco vzal na sebe. Netušil, co by on sám Jonesovi psal. Ano během vánoc si s Iantem začal trochu víc rozumět, přesto stále nebyl schopný vnímat jej jako Regula.

V tom týdnu mu pomalu začalo docházet, co se vlastně stalo. Že Proroctví je ukončené, že už se nemusí snažit někoho porazit. Ano, byla tady ještě Věštba, ale na tu byli čtyři, už to nebylo něco, co musel udělat jen on sám. Byl to dobrý pocit. Jistě, stalo že, se Malfoy nejspíš bude větší hrozbou než celý Voldemort, ale... Cítil se lépe. Možná to bylo proto, že Luciuse stále trochu podceňoval. V jeho očích byl prostě člověkem a Voldemort byl monstrem.

Výuka v týdnu byla omezená, někteří profesoři byli stále na ošetřovně. Naštěstí to nevypadalo, že by některý z nich byl vážněji zraněný. Nejhůře na tom byl ředitel Brumbál, ale jak si Harry po vyslechnutí několika rozhovorů mezi Snapem a Siriusem domyslel, Brumbálův problém byl spíš v jeho mysli.

Mezi vyhýbání se spolužákům a jejich otázkám, Ronově nespokojenosti a vlastní mysli, úplně zapomněl na Dracův dopis Jonesovi. Draca samozřejmě vídal, ale kromě té první noci společně netrávili noc v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. I Draco měl přátele, které musel uklidnit, vysvětlit jim co se stalo, důkladně jim popsat vlastní verzi. A ujistit se, že všichni příbuzní a blízcí jeho kamarádů jsou v pořádku.

Snad i proto, že tu informaci Harry v mysli nedržel, jej překvapilo, když mu Draco poslal při snídani krátkou zprávu o tom, aby se večer dostavil i s Neviditelným pláštěm do Chroptící chýše. To mu samozřejmě nemusel psát, v čase, ve kterém se Draco chtěl sejít by Harry jinak než s Neviditelným pláštěm z hradu nevyšel.

-HPT-

„Mohli jsme se sejít v Komnatě, víš," Harry si stáhl z hábitu Neviditelný plášť. Setřásl z něj několik zbloudilých sněhových vloček a složil jej do úhledného čtverce. I když se mu vycházet z Bradavického hradu moc nechtělo, musel chtě nechtě uznat, že dnešní večer je ideální. Ani mráček na nebi, žádný nepříjemný vítr, žádné sněžení, dokonce i již napadlý sníh byl sypký a nezanechával za sebou na oblečení nepříjemnou vlhkost.

„Mohli," Draco pokrčil rameny, „Ianto do hradu nechtěl."

„Ianto?" překvapeně. Sledoval Draca, kterak s nepoužívaném krbu v Chroptící chýši rozdělává oheň.

„Jo, za chvíli by měl přijít." V krbu se rozhořel oheň, místnosti zalilo příjemné teplo. Harry Draca lehce zamračeně sledoval. Plavovlasý mladík musel dorazit jen chvíli před ním, přeci jen ho viděl ve Velké síni na večeři, přesto se zdálo, že je zde už podivně zabydlený. Na stolu, o kterém si Harry vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli patřil do původního interiéru, bylo rozloženo několik knih. Skoro to vypadalo, jakoby tady Draco ještě před jeho příchodem studovat, což samozřejmě nebylo moc možné, vzhledem k tomu, že oheň rozdělával až nyní a do té doby by zde musel sedět v zimě. Jedině snad, že by sem chodil i v jiné dny, sám. Ale proč by to dělal? Harry nad tím raději příliš nepřemýšlel, už se naučil, že na něco se Zmijozelů ptát nemá.

„Oh, neřekl jsi mi, že má přijít."

„Říkám ti to teď. Myslel jsem, že to chceš mít rychle za sebou, takže..."

„Počkej, počkej, chceš mi tím snad říct, že chceš spojit Relikvie? Teď?"

„No, jo. Proč ne?"

„Uhm..." Dobře, nechtělo se mu do toho. Chtěl být připraven a mít dostatek času na to, aby o tom popřemýšlel, rozmyslel si možnosti a... Ano, samozřejmě, nebyl důvod neudělat to hned.

Draco si jej přeměřil pohledem, pak spočinul zrakem na něčím za ním. „Ahoj, Ianto," slabý úsměv.

Harry si v duchu povzdychl, ještě chtěl s Dracem probrat nějaké osobní věci a určitě nechtěl, aby jim u toho někdo asistoval. O to méně Ianto o jehož účasti na čemkoliv si stále nebyl moc jistý.

„Draco, Harry..." Jones prošel kolem Harry, na okamžik se na něj zahleděl a Harrymu bylo jasné, že Ianto přesně ví o čem přemýšlí. Lehce se otřásl.

„Musím říct, že tvůj dopis mě velmi překvapil," Jones se zaměřil na Draca.

„Vážně? Proč?"

„Ne negativně, jen... Zdálo se to tak těžko uvěřitelné," letmý úsměv. „Bezová hůlka, tak snadno získaná..."

„Hej, zase tak snadné to nebylo," ohradil se Harry.

„Ne, jistěže ne, ale přesto. Bezová hůlka. Jste si jistí, že to je ona?"

„Samozřejmě!"

„Mohu jí vidět?"

„Uhm..." Draco s Harrym si vyměnili pohledy. Harry se nepatrně zamračil, došlo mu, že pořádně jí neviděl ani on, Draco jí držel i sebe. „Dobře," opatrně řekl Draco, ještě vrhl poslední pohled na Harryho, očividně se mu moc nechtělo dávat mocnou hůlku z ruky.

Potter popostoupil k Iantovi, nakonec byl i on zvědavý na to, jak přesně Bezová hůlka vypadá.

Vzhled hůlky nebyl tak nečekaný, možná trochu extravagantní. Byla středně dlouhá, ze světle hnědého dřeva s šesti tmavými vypouklinami. Když jí Jones přetáčel v rukách i Harry cítil moc, která z hůlky vycházela.

„Bezová hůlka..." Ianto na ní zamyšleně hleděl. „Víte, bez je strom protikladů. Lásky, smutku, života, smrti. Hůlka z bezového dřevy by svého nositele měla chránit před zlem, před prokletím," spíš pro sebe vysvětloval Jones.

„Tohle ale není to samé dřevo," Harry ukázal na jednu z vypouklin.

„Ne, to je dub, určitě jsi o tom četl v příběhu o Relikviích. Bezová hůlka je tvořena z bezového a dubového dřeva. Nikdo přesně neví jaké má jádro, na to bychom jí museli rozbít a to si nikdo nedovolí," úšklebek, „říká se, že je to žíně testrála, ale buďme k sobě upřímní, dost dobře to nemůže být pravda."

„Ne?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Bezové ani dubové dřevo není nijak vzácné a testrála sice nevidí všichni, ale není úplně těžké jej chytit a žíni ustříhnout," pokrčil rameny Jones. „Kdyby Bezová hůlka byla jen tohle, bylo by snadné si jí vytvořit. Osobně si myslím, že jádro bude buď část Necromancera, který Relikvie vytvořil-"

„Část?"

„Krev, vlas, cokoliv. Nebo to může být část Necrose, démona, nebo část Mozkomora, ale to spíš ne. I když..."

„Mozkomor je stejně běžný jako testrál," zamračil se Draco.

„Ano, nyní ano, ale dřív tomu tak nebylo, klidně mohl být považován za unikátního tvora. Jenže... Nějak si nemyslím, že část Mozkomora by hůlce dodávala tak silnou magickou moc."

„No, dobře..."

„Každopádně, je to úžasná hůlka." Jones se na hůlku naposledy zadíval a pak jí podal zpátky k Dracovi.

„Co máme dělat?" napadlo Harryho. Měl sebou plášť a Draco měl hůlku a nepochybně někde bezpečně ukrytý i Kámen vzkříšení.

„Nevím."

„Nevíš?"

„Ne, víš, že jsem Relikvie nikdy blíže nestudoval. Mělo by stačit mít je všechny, mít je u sebe a být Spřízněnýma dušema, takže... Asi tak," pokrčil rameny Ianto.

„Ale ty jsi Necromancer," napadlo Draca.

„Ano, a?"

Harry se na Draca zamračil, jak to s tím jakkoliv souviselo.

„Tedy, mohl bys použít Kámen ještě předtím než by se s ním něco stalo, nebo kdo ví co se stane, ale třeba ho pak nebude možno použít a-"

„Mohl bych, ale proč?" zmateně.

„Jen, tak, napadlo mě to..."

„Draco," Harry se na mladíka zamračil. Jen doufal, že Draca opět nenapadla nějaká hloupost jako na začátku školního roku. Nechtěl řešit další oživlou mrtvolu.

„Draco," povzdychl si Jones, „nevím jestli chceš někoho pomocí Kamene oživit a upřímně to nechci vědět. Nechci ani vědět, jestli jste to už zkoušeli," zarazil Harryho. „Kámen by v mých rukách nepochybně působil lépe než běžné necromanceří metody. Ale! Není to jisté, nikdy to nikdo nezkusil. Možná by to bylo dokonalé, perfektní vrácení člověka k životu. Jenže nikde nemáš jistotu, že to tak bude. V Torchwoodu, v mé práci, jsme měli pár případů oživlých lidí, říkal jsem vám, že jeden můj kolega je do dnes živý, ale zároveň mrtvý. Není šťastný. Nikomu bych podobný osud nepřál. Takže určitě nebudu moc Kamene pokoušet," rozhodně.

„Oh, no..." Draco si povzdechl. Vlastně ani neměl na mysli konkrétní osobu. No, to by lhal, pár jmen jej napadlo. Ale nechtěl aby skončili stejně jako jeho matka. Ale kdyby mu Ianto řekl, že se to nestane, chtěl by to zkusit.

„Dobře, takže. Kde máte ostatní Relikvie? Možná by pomohlo dát je k sobě," začal po chvíli Ianto. Chlapci se po sobě podívali, Harry pokrčil rameny. Ublížit to určitě nemůže. Došel ke stolku, několika pohyby sklidil to, co měl Draco na stole rozložené a položil na uvolněné místo složený Neviditelný plášť. Draco vedle něj opatrně položil Bezovou hůlku a ještě opatrněji vyndal z kapsy látku, rozbalil jí a nejistě vedle hůlky položil Kámen Vzkříšení.

Poodstoupili, všichni se soustředěně zadívali na předměty.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Je klidně možné, že někdy píšu, že má Bezová hůlka šest vypouklin a někdy sedm. Má jich šest a sedmá je držadlo, takže sedm :-D

Když něco zapomenu zmínit, nebo nějaký děj nedokončím, dejte mi prosím vědět v komentářích, je toho tolik, že mi klidně něco může z mysli vypadnout...


	154. Chapter 154

Chvíle čekání byla nekonečná. Harry už začínal pochybovat. Pochyboval o tom, že se něco, cokoliv, stane. Pochyboval o tom, že on a Draco jsou Spřízněné duše, nebo Vyvolení, nebo... Možná celá Věštba nebyla pravdivá. Možná zněla jinak a jejich úkolem nebylo spojit Relikvie. Možná...

„Co když se nic nestane?" vyslovil pochybnosti nahlas Draco.

„Stane." Jones zněl rozhodně.

„Ale-"

„Nezáleží na tom, jestli se nyní tady na tomhle místě odehraje nějaká magie. Máte všechny Relikvie, jste Spřízněné duše, jste dvěma Vyvolenými. To jsou věci o kterých není pochyb. Pokud o mě a o Jackovi se dá pochybovat a na naše místo by mohl nastoupit kdokoliv, tak vy jste jistí," pokračoval Ianto.

„Jistě," Draco se ušklíbl, nebyl o tom tolik přesvědčen a Harry, jak ho tak sledoval, zjistil, že taky není. Přál si aby byl. Přál si, aby jej s Dracem něco svazovalo, aby plavovlasý mladík někdy v budoucnu nenašel důvod proč jej opustit, ale... Co když bude muset žít jako ostatní, spoléhat se jen na sebe a doufat, že jeho partner se rozhodne, že mu stojí za to s ním zůstat..?

Už už chtěl přidat své pochybnosti, když se konečně něco začalo dít. Nejdřív to nevypadalo jako velká věc, Harry by si toho téměř nevšiml, kdyby svou pozornost tolik neupíral směrem k Relikviím.

Bylo to jen maličké světlo, téměř opar jakési mlhavé záře. Obklopovala všechny tři Relikvie smrti. Světlo nemělo ani pořádnou barvu, jen bylo a pozvolna se zvětšovalo, zaplňovalo prostor. Najednou to bylo jako výbuch, Harryho smysly byly zahlcené, přemožené náhlým dojmem. Byl to jen okamžik a najednou se Harry ocitl jinde, na jiném místě, v jiném čase. Cítil vedle sebe Draca, i když ho pořádně neviděl. Chroptící Chýše spolu s Iantem zmizela a objevilo se něco jiného, něco jen pro ně.

Nejdřív to bylo jen světlo, světlo, které vyplňovalo svět kolem nich. Pozvolna sláblo a měnilo se v duhovou záři. Kdyby Harry mohl, přirovnal by to k Polární záři. Jenže oni nestáli na zemi, spíš byli uvnitř, uvnitř toho překrásného děje. Světlo hrálo všemi barvami, než zcela zezelenalo, na kráse mu to však neubralo. Harry prsty vyhledal Dracovu ruku, pevně jej sevřel. Neměl strach, ne z toho, co se kolem nich dělo. Bylo to zvláštně uklidňující. Ale zároveň tak intenzivní, že měl pocit, že jen sám ty emoce, které jim vířily nemohl unést.

Záře se pozvolna měnila. Najednou kolem nich nebylo světlo, které aspoň svou částí připomínalo Zemi.

Stáli v temnotě, v tichu, v něčem, co bylo tak obrovské, ohromné, že na to Harryho mysl nestačila. Jakoby kolem nich začínal celý vesmír. Pomalu se měnil. Objevovaly se Galaxie, světy, hvězdy... Vše tak krásné, tak tiché. Harry slyšel jen svůj a Dracův dech. Vše ostatní se dělo v zářivé hře světel a barev, a zcela potichu.

Pak se svět opět změnil. Najednou stáli na zemi, ale nebyla to jejich zem, jejich čas. Vypadalo to jako vzpomínka. Harry konečně byl schopný pořádně vnímat Draca, vrhl na něj rychlý pohled. Plavovlasý mladík se lehce mračil, nejspíš ani on netušil kde jsou a čeho se mají stát svědky.

Kolem nich, bez toho, aby si jich byť jen všiml, prošel muž. Harryho to utvrdilo v tom, že jsou v něčí vzpomínce, snad v dávné minulosti, z toho jak svět kolem vypadal. Muže nepoznal, ale jeho hábit mu přišel podezřele povědomý. Vypadal skoro jako hábit, který viděl na Iantovi v době kdy zachraňoval Siriuse. To ale nebylo možné, Ianto to být nemohl. Pokud Harry věděl, tak Iantova podoba přišla hned po smrti Regula, takže tohle nemohl být Ianto v minulosti. Přesto i magie kolem černokněžníka hovořila jasně o tom, že šlo o mocného Necromancera, nejspíš ještě mocnějšího než jakým byl Ianto Jones právě teď.

Až teď si Harry všiml, že muž není sám. Před ním, jakoby na něco čekali, stáli tři muži. Očividně kouzelníci, ale nijak magicky výjimeční. Muži byli různého věku, ale podle všeho příbuzní, vypadali tak podobně, nejspíš bratři.

„Peverellové," vydechl vedle něj Draco.

„Cože?"

„Merline, to jsou Peverellové. Antioch, Ignotus a Cadmus."

„Draco, to je-"

„Určitě jsou to oni."

Harry se na trojici zamračil, ano, možné to bylo. Stejně tak to mohla být trojice jakýchkoliv jiných kouzelníků.

„Harry..." Draco jej vytrhl ze zamyšlení. „Podívej, Relikvie..." Opravdu, muž, Necromancer, vytáhl zpoza pláště jednotlivé Relikvie Smrti. Takže to opravdu byli bratři Peverellové a jak jednotlivé legendy spekulovaly, dostali Relikvie Smrti od Necromancera. Nejspíš od nejmocnějšího Necromancera, jaký kdy žil.

Vzpomínka ještě pokračovala, ale chlapci byli příliš zabraní do svých myšlenek. Oba slyšeli úryvky o Praedictio mortalitas, Necromancer bratrům vysvětloval jejich úděl a osud jejich potomků.

Nedlouho poté svět kolem Harryho a Draca opět pohltily barvy a čtveřice kouzelníků zmizela. Výbuch světla brzo potemněl. Harry už necítil Dracovu ruku ve své, neslyšel jeho dech. Všude kolem byla jen temnota, ticho, chlad.

„Harry? Harry..." někdo jej volal, znělo to z dálky, ze světa, kam patřil, pak se musel vrátit.

„Harry, no tak!"

Potter se lehce zavrtěl, někdo jím třásl, nebylo to příjemné. Jeho mysl se ještě nechtěla vrátit.

„Harry!" k volání se přidal další hlas, poznal ho, patřil Dracovi. Nebelvír otevřel oči, lehce zmateně zamrkal. Nad ním se skláněl Jones. Harry se s Iantovou pomocí posadil, zjistil, že sedí na zemi Chroptící Chýše.

„Konečně, čekal jsem několik hodin, než se probudíte," mluvil dál Ianto. Harry se rozhlédl, za oknem byla stále tma, to nic neměnilo na tom, že klidně mohlo uběhnout několik hodin.

„Draco se probral chvíli před tebou."

„Jo, no... Viděl jsem-" zmlkl. Lehce se zamračil, Draco stojící kousek za Iantem na něj zuřivě gestikuloval ve snaze zastavit jej. Ianto se na plavovlasého mladíka otočil, Draco se nejistě pousmál, spustil ruce k tělu.

„Nechci vědět, co jste viděli," mračil se dál Jones. „Měli byste sami uznat, kdy je vhodné, aby to ostatní věděli."

„Hm..."

„Dobře, takže, měli byste se nejspíš vrátit do školy. Spíš asi do Severusových komnat, Draco říkal, že tam máte přístup a že by mu to nemělo vadit."

„Jo, no... Kde jsou Relikvie?" Harry nechápavě hleděl na místo, kde nechali tři Relikvie Smrti.

„Pryč."

„Pryč?"

„Ano, když se objevilo světlo a vy jste omdleli, tak se s nimi něco dělo a pak, jakoby se rozpadly a možná by se dalo říct, že se změnily na jinou formu magie a ta se do vás vpila," zamyšleně řekl Jones.

„Cože?!"

„Nevím co se bude dál dít. Relikvie jsou nyní vaší součástí. Teoreticky byste měli mít jejich vlastnosti."

„Jako být neviditelní? Moci oživit mrtvé?" nadhodil Draco.

„Osobně si myslím, že Kámen vzkříšení vám zajistí ten velice dlouhý život," ušklíbl se Jones. „Ale ano, jinak byste snad s trochou praxe měli zvládnout být neviditelní, nebo neomezeně čarovat. Ale nejspíš to nepřijde hned a samo."

„To by bylo super," pousmál se Harry. Sice jej mrzelo, že už nemá fyzicky Neviditelný plášť, byl to přeci jen dar od jeho otce a moc jiných věcí na památku neměl, ale pokud s ním v nějaké psychické formě plášť stále bude, pak se s tím snad smíří.

„A co negativní dopad?" zajímal se Draco.

Ianto pokrčil rameny. „Netuším. Víš, že jsem Relikvie nestudoval a teď už je ani nikdo studovat nebude moci, takže... Budete na to muset přijít sami."

„Super," Draco se nenadšeně ušklíbl.

„Dobrá, musím se vrátit do práce a vy do Bradavic. Určitě jděte k Severusovi, napíšu mu, abych se ujistil, že jste v pořádku-"

„To nemusíš."

„Ale ano, musím. Stále jste děti a nerad bych vás tady teď nechal a za pár dní zjistil, že jste se zatoulali někam do lesa a ztratili se. Nebo šli zítra na výuku a zkolabovali z vyčerpání," rozhodně.

-HPT-

Harry s Dracem potichu postupovali sklepením. Nakonec dali na Ianta a mířili do Snapeových komnat. Harry tím nebyl nadšený, bylo mu jasné, že to bude znamenat říct o dnešní noci Siriusovi a jeho kmotr nejspíš nebude moc rád.

„Proč jsme mu to neřekli?" napadlo Harryho.

„Co máš na mysli?"

„O tom, co jsme viděli."

„Myslíš o Relikviích?"

„Jo!"

„Nemyslím, že by to měl vědět. Ne teď..."

„Ale-"

„Byl to on."

„Cože?" Harry se zarazil.

„Ten Necromancer, byl to Ianto."

„Ne, to nebyl."

„Věřím, že ano. Nejdřív jsem o tom nebyl přesvědčený, ale když jsem se probudil a on se nade mnou skláněl, bylo to jako... Prozření? Necromancer, který dal Peverellům Relikvie smrti byl Ianto."

„To není možný. Bylo to dávno a ten Necromancer znal Věštbu a-"

„Ianto zná Věštbu, v budoucnu nejspíš zjistí celé znění a vše co s ní souvisí."

„Ale bylo to dávno! Vypadal jinak a-"

„Je to Necromancer," pokrčil rameny Draco. „Mohl zemřít a opět změnit podobu. A že byl v minulosti, a co? Bude žít mnoho mnoho let, kdo ví co kouzelníci, nebo spíš mudlové, v budoucnu vymyslí."

„Cestování časem?"

„Je to možné. Pokud budeme věřit, že Jack i Hart jsou z budoucnosti," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Ale, proč by... Proč by se vracel? Proč by... Kde by vzal Relikvie, když teď zmizely?"

„Mohl je vytvořit. Necítil jsi jeho moc? Byla několikanásobně větší než je teď," pokračoval rozhodně Draco.

„Ale byl sám a podle legendy pak Necromancer zmizel, nebo zemřel."

„Možná to byl konec."

„Cože?"

„Máme žít nekonečně, stejně tak Jack a Ianto, ale někdy i k nám musí konec přijít. Možná to bylo v době, kdy přišel. Mohli jsme zemřít. Jack mohl zemřít, Ianto mohl zůstat poslední a tak se rozhodl vrátit se na začátek. Možná v té době už věděl, že tím Necromancerem je on, mohli jsme mu to říct. Věděl, že to musí udělat."

„Nelíbí se mi to."

„Proč ne? Je to přece, já nevím, je pěkné vědět, že Ianto byl ten, kdo nám Relikvie odkázal, musel tak vědět, že nám nic špatného neudělají."

„Opravdu si to myslíš?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ano." Rozhodně. Na Dracově tváři se mihla emoce, kterou Harry neuměl zařadit, jakási nejistota. Možná Draco spíš doufal, že má pravdu, než že by v to opravdu tolik věřil.

Harry Draca ještě chvíli sledoval, plavovlasý mladík právě otevíral vstup do Snapeových komnat. Harryho napadlo, že tohle byl jejich začátek. On vlastně věřil, že až najdou a spojí Relikvie, bude to konec. Budou mít hotovo. Ale teď mu došlo, jak se mýlil. Tohle byl začátek daleko větších věcí, než které do teď zažil, které musel udělat. Opět na něj dolehla tíha zodpovědnosti.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Dnes kratší, ale musela jsem to ukončit, aby kapitola byla v nějakém zakončení ;-)


	155. Chapter 155

**Pozn.:** Dnes začíná jeden z mých oblíbených svátků, Samhain! Věřím, že všichni, kteří slavíte, ať už jakoukoliv formu tohoto svátku (protože nakonec se všichni klaníte stejným bohům, ať už si je pojmenujete jakkoliv ;-)) si svátek užijete.

-HPT-

Bylo to jako déjà vu, opět jej budil nepříjemný trochu známý, ale jinak těžko zařaditelný hlas. Samozřejmě, za ta léta by jej už měl poznat, ale v rozespalosti a zmatenosti toho, co by právě tenhle člověk dělal v ložnici Nebelvírské věže, mu mysl hned nenapověděla kdo jej budí.

Až když Harry otevřel oči a spatřil nad sebou zamračenou tvář profesora lektvarů mu pomalu začalo docházet, že není v Nebelvíru, ale že nejspíš usnul ve Snapeových komnatách. Už jen to samo o sobě bylo znepokojivé. Ještě víc znepokojivé bylo, že vedle něj na gauči, těsně k němu přitisknutý, ležel Draco. To by Harryho v jiném čase uklidnilo, přimělo k úsměvu, k pocitu štěstí. Jenže dnes mu to kazil mračící se Snape, kterému se nejspíš pranic nezamlouvalo, že v jeho Bradavickém domově našel spící, až příliš vřele u sebe ležící, chlapce. A co ví, neoblíbeného Pottera a jeho jediného kmotřence.

Harry se opatrně posadil, Draco vedle něj ze spánku tiše zamumlal, dál však ležel. Potter se nepatrně ušklíbl, často Draca podezíral, že v podobných situacích jen dělá, že spí. Zmijozel měl jindy velice lehké spaní, ale když se mu to hodilo, dělal, že jej nic neprobudí.

„Draco..." Nebelvír s chlapcem zatřásl.

„Pottere, co tady děláte?" Snape se na něj dál mračil. Nejspíš se právě chystal na snídani a přítomnost mladíků mu naprosto zničila ráno.

„Severusi, uklidni se." Draco konečně otevřel oči a zachránil tak Harryho z nepříjemného vysvětlování čehokoliv Snapeovi. „Vysvětlíme ti to." Posadil se vedle Harryho. Snape je dál propichoval zamračeným pohledem, aspoň se mu ulevilo, když si uvědomil, že mladíky našel zcela oblečené. I když v prvních chvílích, kdy vyšel z ložnice a na zemi našel pohozené zimní těžké hábity s erby dvou kolejí, měl téměř infarkt, když si představil, že by ti dva měli spolu spát v jeho – JEHO – domově. Nakonec spaní nevypadalo tak děsivě, jako jiné věci, které mohli ti dva provozovat. Severus nebyl puritán, bylo mu jasné, že dřív nebo později budou i dva chlapci sedící před ním mít sex. Jen stále doufal, že ho nebudou mít spolu. Na Pottera si pomalu zvykal. Ale na to, že opravdu zůstane s jeho kmotřencem ještě pořádně ne. Vlastně měl za to, že Sirius se s tou představou smířil daleko rychleji než on. I když svou nelibost dával víc najevo.

„Zajímalo by mně, jak mi chcete vysvětlit, že-"

„Nešli jsme sem, abychom spolu spali," zamračil se na kmotra Draco.

„Ne?"

„Ne, na to jsou na hradě jiná místa."

„Cože?"

„Samozřejmě, přece sis nemyslel, že spolu tak dlouho chodíme bez toho, abychom byli nějaký čas jen sami spolu."

„Chceš mi říct, že vy dva- Slíbil si, že mi to řekneš!"

Harry cítil, jak rudne, tenhle rozhovor mezi Dracem a Snapem se mu líbil čím dál tím méně.

„Neměli jsme sex," povzdechl si Draco. „Ale trávili jsme spolu noci. Myslel jsem, že to víš? Pro Merlina, přeci jsi byl studentem, musíš minimálně z té doby vědět o nějakých místech."

„Jako student jsem měl na starosti jiné věci, než se někde s někým pelešit," rozhodně.

„Jo, slintat nad Blackem," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Draco," varovně.

Ozvalo se odkašlání, všichni se otočili k Siriusovi, který právě vyšel z ložnice. Harry si v duchu oddech, aspoň už zmijozelové nebyli v přesile.

„Vím, proč tady jsou," řekl Sirius, v ruce svíral dopis. „Reg-Ianto napsal."

„Napsal? Jako o nich?" Snape zmateně přehlédl z chlapců k manželovi.

„Jo..." Black mu podal dopis, netvářil se nadšeně. Lektvarista rychle přelétl řádky.

„Udělali jste CO?!"

„Oh, no..." Harry z rozlobeného Snapea přejel pohledem na kmotra, ten se jen mračil. „Co přesně vám napsal?"

„Že jste spojili Relikvie Smrti, omdleli na několik hodin, v Chroptící Chýši?!"

„No, jo..."

„Taková nezodpovědnost!"

„Nevěděli jsme, že se něco stane," povzdechl si Harry.

„Předpokládali jste to, ne snad?" zeptal se Sirius.

„Nestalo se nic, co by-"

„Ztratili jste vědomí! Na hodiny!"

„Jo, no... Ale nic se nám nestalo."

„Pottere!" Snape měl co dělat, aby Nebelvírovi velice hlasitě neřekl, co si o jeho, jejich, jednání myslí.

„Už se stalo. Nemá smysl to řešit. Přišli jsme sem, jak Ianto chtěl, kdyby náhodou se něco stalo, takže..." zhodnotil Draco.

„Jistě, přišli. Ale nic jste neřekli. Mohli jsme vás tady ráno najít mrtvé!"

„Severusi!" Black se na manžela zhroženě zadíval. Jeho nejspíš tahle varianta nenapadla.

„Mám pravdu. Kdo ví co jim Relikvie udělali!"

„Jo, ale... Budeme doufat, že nic, ano..." Black se tvářil tak zoufale, že to Snapea donutilo jen přikývnout. Vrhl poslední zamračený pohled na Pottera, jakoby to byla jen jeho vina, že je jeho manžel opět rozrušený.

„Dobře, takže to máte hotový? Žádné další hledání, žádné další tajné výlety, ano?" ujišťoval se Sirius.

„Uhm..." Harry si vyměnil pohled s Dracem. „Možná na chvíli, jo, asi..."

„Nechci slyšet cokoliv dalšího. Jdu na snídani," rozhodl Snape. Zadíval se na manžela, který jen potřásl hlavou, neměl v úmyslu se k němu hned připojit.

Když Snape odešel, Sirius přivolal domácího skřítka a pro všechny objednal snídani a konvici s kávou a druhou s čajem. Harry se nad tím vděčně pousmál, stále neměl moc rád kofeinový nápoj.

Draco na druhé straně se hned vrhl na konvici s kávou a nalil si vrchovatý hrnek. Napil se a překvapeně se zadíval na Blacka.

„Jo," pokrčení rameny, „Ianto mi poslal nějakou jeho směs."

Sirius chvíli počkal, než se chlapci pořádně usadí, než se napijí, nandají si na talíř nějaké jídlo, bylo na něm však zřejmé, že má potřebu začít mluvit.

„Takže?"

„Takže co?" Harry vzhlédl od talíře.

„Něco mi neříkáte?"

„Co přesně máš na mysli?"

„To nevím. Nevím co mi nechcete říct, ale něco se stalo, ne snad? Co?"

„Ne," rozhodně uťal jakoukoliv Harryho odpověď Draco.

„Ale-"

„Ne, nic co bys musel vědět," pokračoval Draco.

„Vlastně by si nám mohl pomoc," zamyšleně navázal Harry.

„Co?" plavovlasý mladík se na partnera zamračil. Dle něj rozhodně nebylo bezpečné Blackovi cokoliv říkat, protože dřív nebo později by se před někým prořekl.

„Víš, že Ianto má problémy s Jackem?" pokračoval Harry, nevšímal si Dracova zmatení, zaměřil se jen na kmotra. V hlavě se mu zrodil plán a chtěl ho uskutečnit. Bylo by pěkné, kdyby mohl řešit i jiné věci, než konce světa a války.

„Jo..." opatrně odpověděl Black. Netušil, kam tím Harry směřuje.

„Teď, když máme Relikvie, když jsou v nás, nebo jakkoliv tomu budeme říkat. Tak my," mávl rukou k sobě a Dracovi, „jsme jako Spřízněné duše na chvíli hotoví. Jistě, ano, musíme udržovat náš vztah," otočil se na Draca. „Ale řekl bych, že právě teď nemáme žádné problémy..?

„Hm..." Draco přikývl. Stále netušil, kam Harry směřuje.

„Ale Ianto s Jackem problémy mají. A dokud to nevyřeší, nemůže být čtveřice úplná."

„Nemyslím, že bychom se měli plést do jejich soukromí," zamračil se Sirius.

„Ne, ale Ianto sám řekl, že my s Dracem jsme jistí. Co když, co když on a Jack stále nejsou jistí. Co když je někdo jiný, kdo může být neumírající, nemusí to být Jack. Svět mudlů tak dobře neznáme, kdo ví kolik takových se tam vyskytuje. Třeba to není až tak neobvyklé."

„To si nemyslím."

„Pak je tu čtvrtý, vládce temnoty, kdo řekl, že to musí být Necromancer? Ano, jistě, je to tak vhodné. Ale klidně to může být někdo jiný, temný."

„Kam směřuješ?"

Když nebude čtveřice úplná má někdo jiný šanci stát se minimálně vládcem temnoty."

„Myslíš Luciuse?" zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, no... Je temný dost, kdyby se stal vládce temnoty, pak Ianto klidně může být přesunut na místo neumírajícího, protože jako Necromancer zemřít nemůže," pokrčil rameny Harry, „a všichni víme, že Malfoy stále hledá Regula a doufá, že s ním nastoupí na místo Vyvolených."

„Kam směřuješ?"

„Měli bychom se pokusit Iantovi a Jackovi pomoc. Aby se jejich vztah zlepšil, aby nebylo pochyby, že oni jsou Vyvolení."

„Já si nemyslím, že by můj otec mohl nastoupit na místo Vyvolených. A už vůbec ne s Iantem. Mohou to být jen ti, kteří se milují," navázal Draco. „Lucius si možná myslí, že jeho cit k Regulovi je láska, ale obráceně to určitě neplatí."

„Hmm..."

„Měli bychom jim pomoci," rozhodl Sirius.

„Cože? Opravdu?"

„Jistě, ať už je pravda, že Lucius může zaujmout místo mezi čtveřicí, nebo ne. Ianto je můj bratr, pokud se trápí je mou povinností mu pomoci. Zatím jsem mu nijak pomoci nemohl, ale teď... Musím aspoň něco. Takže, co má na mysli?"

„No... Jack ještě neví o magickém světě a Ianto váhá s tím mu to říct. Vím proč, jasně, chápu to. Pamatuju si to všechno co nám o Jackovi a Torchwoodu řekl, ale... Možná kdyby nás u toho bylo víc, vyjasnili bychom Jackovi detaily, lépe by pochopil."

„Jo, protože určitě bude nadšený, kdy mu tři cizinci budou tvrdit, že jsou kouzelníci, stejně tak jako jeho milenec. Buď si bude myslet, že jsme blázni, nebo si z něj děláme legraci, nebo a to ještě hůř, uvěří nám a Ianto dál bude za lháře," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Ne, to ne... Myslím, že to pochopí."

„Harry, myslím, že máš dobrý úmysl, ale musím souhlasit s Dracem. Neznáme Jacka. Může reagovat jakkoliv. Aby to nakonec nebylo ještě horší než je to teď." Sirius vypadal nervózně. Rád by bratrovi pomohl, i kdyby to mělo být jen v jeho vztahu s Jackem. Navíc by Jacka rád poznal, zjistil jaký je muž, kterého jeho malý bratr tolik miluje.

„Nemůže to být horší," trval na svém Harry, „Ianto pro Jacka obětoval všechno, přece se mu to musí nějak začít vracet. Jack nemůže být takový hlupák. Možná bude chvilku trvat než to vstřebá, ale věřím tomu, že bude lepší když bude vědět pravdu a čím dřív to bude tím lépe."

„To asi jo..." povzdechl si Black."

„Víš co, fajn," rozhodl Draco, „podpořím tě v tom, ale napíšeš o tom Iantovi a necháš ho, aby se rozhodl. Nebudeš dělat nic co se týká jeho a Jackova vztahu bez toho, aby o tom Ianto věděl. Jasný?"

„Hm..."

„Harry, Ianto je dospělý muž, není to dítě, které znáš z deníku, dělá svá vlastní rozhodnutí. Pokud přijme naši pomoc, pak v pořádku. Ale když si, byť sebetaktněji, napíše, že o naši pomoc nestojí, pak to necháš být."

„Hm..."

„Harry!"

„Jo, nechám to být."

„Dobře, takže napíšeš Iantovi?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Jo, no...

„Uděláš to dneska?"

„No... Mám to udělat teď?" povzdechl si Harry. Na to jak s nápadem naplno souhlasil jen on jeho kmotr se tvářil až příliš nadšeně.

„To by bylo super. Přinesu ti pergamen," usmál se Black. „A můžeš použít Oxymoróna."

„Co? Ne, počkej, proč ne Oriona? Nebo Hedviku..."

„Oriona jsem poslal za Remusem a Hedvika je dost nápadná."

„Ale Oxymorón... Snape by s tím určitě nesouhlasil."

„Ale jistěže jo, beztak se tady ta sova jenom nudí."

„Sir-"

Black už ale zašel do ložnice, nepochybně hledat vhodný pergamen a brk s inkoustem. Draco se slabě uchechtl. Potter si povzdechl, pohledem vyhledal výra sedícího ve vzdáleném rohu. Neměl Snapeovu sovu moc rád a sova mu nevraživost stejnou měrou oplácela.

„Nemůžu si půjčit Achilla?"

„Myslíš, že výr velký je méně nápadný než sova sněžná?" povytáhl obočí Draco.

„Všichni jsou méně nápadný než sova, která bude útočit na kohokoliv, kdo se jí připlete do cesty."

„Ale jdi Oxymorón není tak špatný." Draco natáhl paži a ostrým hvízdnutím výra přivolal. Potter zíral na sovu, kterak přelétla místnost, dosedla na Dracovu paži, která pod výrovou vahou o něco poklesla. Oxymorón téměř něžně štípl Draca do tváře, pak stočil pohled na Harryho a Potter by přísahal, že v jeho černých očích vidí zlomyslnost. Povzdechl si. Jen Snape může mít mazlíčka, který nesnáší prakticky celý svět. Aspoň výrova nevraživost nesměřovala jen jeho směrem. Sirius, který se mezitím vrátil do obývací místnosti, obezřetně obešel kolem Draca a Oxymoróna a položil před Harryho pergamen. Vrhl rychlý pohled na sovu, která na něj rozčileně zaskřehotala. Harry se zamračil, v mysli mu vystanulo náhlé podezření, že Sirius se prostě chce nenávistné sovy na chvíli zbavit.


	156. Chapter 156

Nakonec to byl Sirius, kdo napsal bratrovi. Možná to tak bylo nejlepší. Harry si nakonec uvědomil, že má Draco pravdu v tom, že Ianto je dávno dospělým a nemuselo by se mu dvakrát zamlouvat, kdyby mu do jeho milostného života zasahovala dvojice o tolik mladších chlapců. Ianto souhlasil, že se s nimi spolu s Jackem setká. Harry se kmotra raději neptal, jak docílil bratrova souhlasu, ale měl takový pocit, že to nemuselo být úplně snadné.

Setkání se mělo uskutečnit na Grimmauldově náměstí hned následující víkend. Harry jen doufal, že Ianto ví o tom, že na setkání kromě Siriuse bude i on a Draco. Kdo ví jestli tam bude Snape. Harry měl takový pocit, že lektvarista by byl daleko raději, kdyby všechny Věštby a z toho plynoucí nepříjemnosti šly kolem něj a i kolem jeho manžela.

Potter se na setkání těšil. Možná ne tolik na Jacka, jako Draco a jako i Sirius. I když Harry měl za to, že každý z nich se na neumírajícího muže těší z jiného důvodu. Harryho kmotr nejspíš toužil po tom, aby muži řádně vysvětlil, co se stane těm, kteří zlomí srdce jeho malého bratříčka. Plavovlasý Zmijozel na druhou stranu Jacka bral jako kuriozitu. Koneckonců často se nevidí mudla s tak nepředvídatelnou mocí jako je nemožnost zemřít. I když chlapci si stále nebyli jistí jak moc je tahle vlastnost v mudlovském světě zvláštní, setkat se s někým takovým bylo podivné a velkou měrou vzrušující.

Harry se na Jacka samozřejmě taky těšil. Mnoho toho o něm četl, věděl o všem doufání, které v Jacka Ianto ještě v dobách svého studia v Bradavicích vkládal. Jenže trochu se obával. Měl pocit, že Ianto se v Jackovi nějak zklamal a nechtěl podobné zklamání zažít. Samozřejmě by to nebylo stejné. Ianto muže miloval dávno předtím než ho poznal. V Harryho očích byl Jack kladným hrdinou a měl zlověstné tušení, že se v tom trochu mýlí...

Spojení, které čtveřice mezi sebou měla bylo silnější od chvíle, kdy Harryho a Dracovo tělo vstřebalo Relikvie Smrti. Ale stále tam bylo něco, něco těžko identifikovatelného, nějaký problém, chyba, něco co Harry věděl, že není na jeho a Dracově straně. Muselo to být něco, co se dělo s Iantem a Jackem. Něco v jejich vztahu. To Harryho trápilo. Věděl, že Regulus se od začátku ve vztahu rozhodl jít jinou cestou než on. Regulus věděl, že má jednoho určeného perfektního partnera, miloval ho, zbožňoval ho, a přesto měl tolik jiných vztahů. Harry si ještě nedávno myslel, že možná Iantova cesta je lepší, správnější, než ta kterou jde on s Dracem. On a Draco vztah teprve poznávali, poznávali nejen sebe navzájem, ale i samo sebe. Ještě nedošli k sexu a celá ta oblast pro ně byla nezmapovaná. Ianto šel do vztahu s Jackem s tím, že už věděl, že jeho tělo chce, co jeho mysl požaduje. Měl od vztahu očekávání, která možná nějaký jeho předešlý vztah mohl naplnit. Ale měl i přehled o tom, kdy udělat ústupek, kdy překousnout věci, které nejsou důležité. Harry měl trochu obavy, že on a Draco mohou mít v budoucnu ještě mnoho krizí, kdy se budou hádat pro nic. A trochu měl za to, že Ianto svými předchozími vztahy a zkušenostmi tyhle věci dokáže lépe odvrátit. Ale teď... Teď už si nebyl tak jistý, že Regulus zvolil správnější cestu. Děsilo jej to. Protože v jeho očích byl Ianto a Jack a on s Dracem j jen následovali. Věděl, že to tak není. Že jako čtyři Vyvolení jsou všichni na stejné úrovni. Možná ale tím, že Ianto s Jackem byli starší, zkušenější, měl pocit, že jsou nějak důležitější.

-HPT-

Víkend nemohl přijít rychleji a to měl Harry za to, že když se na něco těší ubíhá čas mnohem pomaleji. Možná to nyní urychlila jeho obava. Přeci jen Jacka nikdo z nich neznal, muž mohl a zjevení magického světa reagovat jakkoliv. Ne snad, že by se ho Harry bál, i když co si tak vybavoval z plesu, kde Jacka zahlédl, měl pocit, že ten muž, navzdory své velké přitažlivosti, bude nebezpečný. Ale! Byl to stále _jen_ mudla.

Harry s Dracem se na Grimmauldovo náměstí přesunuli hned v pátek po vyučování. Chtěl ten čas, který měli do sobotního rána a do příjezdu Ianta s Jackem, využít k tomu, aby byli jen spolu. Během týdne se jim sice podařilo občas strávit společnou noc v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, ale oba byli ze školy natolik vyčerpaní, že téměř ihned usínali.

Bohužel pro Harryho, i Sirius si zvolil pátek jako den svého příjezdu do rodného domu. A Black vůbec nebyl tichým nenápadným obyvatelem. Ne snad, že by chlapce úmyslně rušil. Ale Harry jej celou noc slyšel, jak přechází po domě. Nepochybně napjatý a nervózní z následujícího dne.

Nejspíš Siriusova nejistota nešla na nervy jen Harrymu, jak jinak si vysvětlit, že Snape do domu dorazit až v brzké sobotní ráno, vyspalí a řádně odpočatý, na rozdíl od Siriuse s Harrym. I Draco vypadal odpočatě, i když Harry si byl jistý, že stejně jako jeho rušilo Siriusovo noční pochodování.

„V kolik mají dorazit?" už po několikáté se zeptal Harry, pomalu se na něj začala přenášet kmotrova nervozita.

„V devět."

„A je?"

„Tři čtvrtě, Merline! Musíme připr-"

„Siriusi," klidnil jej Snape. „Občerstvení je připraven, nech Domácí skřítky, aby se o všechno postarali."

„Jo, ale-"

„Co?"

„Co když nepřijdou."

„Přijdou."

„Sám si říkal, že Ianto není moc spolehlivý," zamumlání.

„To jsem neřekl," Snape se zamračil, „kdy jsem něco takového měl říct?"

„No... Myslel sis to?"

„Co? Ne. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že není spolehlivý. Je nebezpečný, to nepochybně, ale ne nespolehlivý."

„Jo, no..."

„Přijdou. Když ne oba, tak Ianto určitě. Mám za to, že mu na obnově vašeho bratrského vztahu záleží stejně jako tobě. Nezklamal by tě."

„Oh..."

Harry se nad rozhovorem nepatrně zamračil. Použil snad Sirius jeho vztah k Iantovi jako páku k tomu, aby jej přiměl přijít dnes na Grimmauldovo náměstí? Pokud ano, tak Harry o to víc doufal, že se celý rozhovor s Jackem nijak nezvrtne a nebude to tak mít negativní dopad na vztah Siriuse s Iantem. Black by těžce nesl, kdyby nalezeného bratra měl opět ztratit.

„Nepřesuneme se do knihovny?" pronesl Draco, za ráno už stihl vypít několik šálků kávy a nyní se zdálo, že se velmi nudí.

Všichni se po něm ohlédli.

„Nevidím nejmenší důvod, proč je tady?" zamračil se Sirius na manžela a kývl k Dracovi.

„Pokud vím, tvůj kmotřenec si to přál. Navíc pokud tady může být Potter, nevidím důvod, proč by u toho nemohl být i Draco," pronesl Snape.

„Já jich vidím hned několik," zamumlal Black.

„Jsme tu abychom podpořili Ianta," vysvětlil Harry. „Draco a já jsme součástí Vyvolené čtveřice, pokud dojde řeč i na Věštbu, bylo by správné, abychom u toho taky byli."

„Hm..."

„Navíc, buď k sobě upřímný, Draco je Iantovi v téhle chvíli blíž než kdokoliv z nás," pokračoval Harry.

„Ale je to můj bratr!"

„To ti nikdo nebere," povzdechl si Snape. „Potter má kupodivu pravdu. Draco je Iantovi blízký a ty, no... Neumíš udržet emoce. Kdyby a říkám, kdyby, se něco stalo, nejspíš bys Jacka zabil a pak, no, těžko by sis dál mohl hrát s Jonesem na bratry."

„Hej!"

„Myslím, že přesun do knihovny je dobrý nápad," zasáhl rychle Harry, popadl Draca a táhl ho ven z kuchyně.

-HPT-

Neseděli v knihovně dlouho před tím než zaslechli hlasy. Harry samozřejmě věděl o tom, že Ianto se nyní do domu dostanu bez pomoci, jen ho překvapilo, že se dovnitř dostal i Jack. Vrhl rychlý pohled na Siriuse.

„Povolil jsem mu přístup," pokrčení rameny. „Trochu jsem se obával, jestli do domu jako mudla vůbec bude moci jít, ale zdá se, že ano."

„Počkej, myslel si, že by nemohl? Proč si mi to neřekl?" překvapeně se na manžela otočil Snape. „O zbytečnostech mluvíš furt a tenhle poměrně závažný detail si opomněl?"

„Očividně to není problém."

„Očividně," Snape se dál mračil, o prioritách Nebelvírů si dávno myslel své.

Chvíli trvalo než se dveře do knihovny otevřely a v nich stanula očekávaná dvojice. Harry Ianta nejprve téměř nemohl poznat a z toho, co slyšel, když dvojice šla po chodbě, Jack z Iantova výběru oblečení nebyl právě dvakrát nadšený. Ianto Jones měl na sobě něco, co Draco tichým hlasem označil jako Necromanceří bojový hábit. Harry už chápal, že bojové hábity nejsou dělané jen pro boj, ale i pro situace, kdy je nutné někoho zastrašit a možná i sobě dodat trochu kuráže. No, Ianto dnes určitě potřeboval mnoho odvahy k tomu, aby Jackovi přiznal všechno co mu zatajoval.

Ianto měl na sobě rudou košili bez viditelného zapínání, těsně obepnuté černé kožené kalhoty, černé vysoké boty, které Harry už mohl vidět v době, kdy Ianto zachraňoval Siriuse zpoza Oblouku. Na košili byl černý hábit, že kterého byla vidět jen tmavá kápě, kterou měl Ianto stále na hlavě a nebylo mu tak vidět do obličeje, kápě byla lemovaná stříbrnýma runama. Přes všechno oblečení měl přehozený těžký černý plášť. Plášť měl kolem krku kožešinu z nějakého tmavého arktického zvířete, Harry při pohledu na ní trochu pochyboval, že je z něčeho pozemského. Plášť byl zdobený tmavým kovem, měl zvýrazněná ramena a zápěstí, na kterých zdobený spíš vypadalo jako ostrá zbraň. Pod zápěstím byl opět vidět kousek hábitu ve formě černých skoro rukavic. Plášť byl vepředu rozevřený, rudé triko i černé kalhoty tak byly krásně viditelné. Plášť, hábit i červené triko bylo společné opásáno masivním páskem s velkou sponou, která měla stejně ostře vypadající design jako zápěstní ozdoby.

Jack stojící vedle Ianta oproti němu vypadal téměř normálně. Téměř. Měl černý hábit, který určitě nebyl kouzelnický, hábit byl sepnutý dvěma kovovýma sponama, které ale vypadaly, že mají spíše ozdobnou funkci. Součástí hábitu byla i kápě, kterou však Jack neměl nasazenou. Boty i kalhoty byli určitě z mudlovského světa. Jackův plášť, na rozdíl od toho Iantova, který byl až k zemi, dosahoval jen k Jackovým kolenům. Plášť byl tmavě hnědé barvy a byl ozdoben několika kovovými cvočkami. I Jack měl plášť opásaný, ale prostým koženým páskem bez velkých ozdob. I Jack měl rukavice, ale to v zimním období nebylo nic zvláštního. Oproti Iantovi, který ve svém hábitu vypadal opravdu nebezpečné a temně, Jack působil spíš jako zbojník. I on ale kolem sebe měl jakousi záhadnou auru tajemna a nebezpečna. To bylo překvapivé, na to že byl mudlou. Harry nikdy nic podobného u mudly necítil.

„Říkal jsem ti, že vypadám hloupě," ušklíbl se Jack k Iantovi, když vstoupili a všechny pohledy se k nim stočily.

„Nevypadáš hloupě, vysvětloval jsem ti, že jde o tradiční hábit používaný pro mudly."

„Taky si slíbil, že nebudeš používat nadávky, kterým nerozumím," pokračoval Jack.

Ianto si jen povzdychl.

„Zdravím, dovolte, abych vás představil," Ianto vykročil do knihovny, očividně ve snaze ignorovat Jackovu protesty.

„Jacku, tohle je Harry Potter, Draco Zmijozel," mávl rukou k dvojici mladíků. „Severus Snape a jeho manžel Sirius Black. Sirius je... Můj bratr."

„Bratr?" překvapeně. „Ale jmenujete se jinak."

„Jo no, to se stává..." Ianto uhnul pohledem. „Dobrá, tohle je Jack Harkness, můj... Uhm... Šéf."

„Šéf?"

„Vedoucí? Promerlina, nehledej za tím nic sexuálního," zamručel Ianto.

„Já bych za tím rád něco sexuálního hledal," usmál se Jack. „Zdravím ve spolek, Jsem rád, že poznávám Iantovy blízké. I když jsem netušil, že má bratra..." trochu zmateně přistoupil k Siriusovi. „Rád tě poznávám." Překvapeného Blacka bez dalších okolků objal.

„Jo, no..." Sirius poledem vyhledal Ianta, ten jen pokrčil rameny.

„I když vůbec netuším, proč jsem tady. Ianto říkal, že je to důležité, ale byl dost tajemný," pokračoval Jack. Postoupil ke Snapeovi, který poodstoupil několik kroků, snad aby Jackovi zabránil v tom, aby jej taky poctil svým objetím.

„Ne snad, že bych si stěžoval. To spíš na to, že předemnou tak dlouho tajil tak okouzlující lidi," Jack došel před Draca a jeho úsměv se prohloubil. Harry se zamračil, chytil Draca za ruku, dávaje tak muži před nimi jasně najevo, že Draco patří jemu a jen jemu,

„Dobrá, takže možná... Nedáme si kávu?" Ianto se rozhlédl kolem, najednou netušil co dál. Rozhodně nechtěl být tím, kdo začne.

„Káva zní skvěle!" Jackův entuziasmus byl témě nakažlivý. Ianto se na muže jen usmál.

„Dobře, no, půjdu nějakou udělat a vy... Mohli byste se zatím seznámit." Nečekaje na reakce odešel z knihovny. Harry se zamračil, bylo zřejmé, že Ianto potřebuje čas na přemýšlení, jen doufal, že to opět neodvolá a Jackovi dnes vše řádně vysvětlí.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Vsuvka k oblečení, kouzelníci mají hábity na denní nošení (nebo školní hábity), pracovní hábity, společenské hábity, oficiální společenské hábity nebo rodové hábity. bojové hábity... Ianto k tomu má necromanceří hábit a necromanceří bojový hábit. Tedy kdyby šel na společenskou akci jako Necromancer, místo Jonesovy rodově šedé by měl rudý hábit, který měl na sobě, když zachraňoval Siriuse :-)

Mám v hlavě mnoho magických tradic, které se mi do povídky vůbec nepodaří propašovat.

 **Odkaz na Iantův (trochu pozměněný) a Jackův oblek opět na AO3 na stejném čísle kapitoly pod stejným názvem povídky.** Jackovo oblečení je převzaté z jeho (Barrowmanovi) role jako Malcolm Merlyn v Arrow.


	157. Chapter 157

**Pozn**.: **Feliska** : Jsem moc ráda, že se povídka líbí a že jsem mohla být nápomocná k nalezení seriálu, osobně mám raději Doctora Who, i když kdo ví, kdyby se Torchwood ubíral původním směrem, než si tvůrci usmysleli, že druhá řada musí být přístupná i mladší generaci :-D

K češtině. Ona sama o sobě není problém. Problémem je, že píši rychle a tím myslím opravdu rychle a prsty někdy skočí kam nemají. A pak je tu lenost. Jsem naprosto líná si po sobě kapitolu přečíst a chyby opravit. Jednou to udělám, těším se až povídku dopíšu a celou sama přečtu a pak, samozřejmě, chyby opravím. Děkuji za nabídku bety, ale nevyužiji jí, hrozně by mě deptalo, že jsem kapitolu napsala a hned jí nemohla dát online, navíc by mě to ubíralo nějaký už tak vzácný čas. Snad tedy chyby a překlepy nejsou tak časté, aby to úplně narušovalo požitek z povídky.

Všem ostatním děkuji za komentáře, za kudos i za to, že jen čtete ;-)

-HPT-

„Takže?" Jack si odložil plášť, i když v jeho případě šlo spíš o kabát. „O co tady jde?" pohodlně si sedl do nejbližšího křesla a vyčkávavě se na společnost zadíval.

„Nepočkáme na Ianta?"

„Ne, řekl, bychom se seznámili. Tedy, seznamte mě se sebou," usmál se Jack.

„Uhm, no, já jsem Sirius-"

„Ano, to jsme postřehl. Iantův záhadný bratr. Jak to, že máte jiná příjmení?" Harkness se vrátil k tématu, které už jednou nakousl.

„No, to je... Součástí toho, že-"

„Siriusi," Snape manžela pohledem umlčel. „Proč nám neřekneš něco o sobě?" zadíval se na mudlu. „Pracujete spolu s Iantem? Jsi jeho šéf? Nebo jste milenci?"

Jack se na Snapea usmál, „nemůžeme být obojí?"

„Mudlové mohou chodit se svými podřízenými?" zamumlal Draco k Harrymu.

„Nemyslím, že na to jsou nějaká plošná pravidla."

„Mudlové?" Jack je samozřejmě slyšel. „Opět to slovo. Co to je? Nějaká místní nadávka? V Londýně jsem žil a nikdy jsem jí neslyšel, je to něco rodinného?"

„Není to nadávka, je to jen... Uhm..."

„A proč chodíte takhle oblečení?" Jack mávl rukou nahoru a dolu, zahrnujíce do své otázky Draca, který stál nejblíže, ve školním hábitu.

„To je-"

„A Ianto, taky tak chodí, ještě podivněji. To, co má dneska na sobě. To je tedy síla! A předtím, když jsme byli na to společenské akci, byli tam nějací rádoby aristokraté, to jak byli oblečení... Je to dost zvláštní. O co tedy jde?"

„No..."

„Jste nějaká sekta?"

„Cože?" Sirius se zmateně otočil na ostatní, netušil co tím Jack myslí.

„Do Ianta bych neřekl, že by vstoupil do sekty, i když by v ní nejspíš musel být už předtím než mě poznal," pokračoval Jack. „Ale v práci je normální. Myslím, tím, jistě, je to Ianto, ale jinak... Nosí tyhle krásné na míru šité obleky, které se z něj tak těžce sundavají, když-"

„Hej! Mluvíš o mém bratrovi!"

„Pokrevním? Nebo si jen tak říkáte? Jako křesťané, všichni bratři a sestry..."

„Uhm... Kdo? Co to? Já a Reg-Ianto jsem bratři. Máme stejný rodiče!" rozhořčeně pokračoval Sirius.

„Reg?"

„No..." Black sklopil zrak k zemi v duchu zaklel. Kde sakra byl ten Ianto? Nemůže mu tak dlouho trvat udělat kávu, navíc když měl k dispozici Domácí skřítky.

„Změnil jsem si jméno," pronesl ode dveří známý hlas.

„Ianto, neseš kávu, skvělé," Jack se na příchozího usmál. I Jones si sundal plášť a i hábit pod ním, do knihovny tak vstoupil jen v těsných kalhotách a rudém triku. Harkness si z podnosu, který Ianto nesl vzal jeden velký hrnek z kávou. Modrooký mladík rozdal ostatní hrnky a zadíval se na Jacka. Muž se napil kávy, vypustil slastný sten při kterém se téměř všichni začervenali.

„Dobrá, pokračujem? Změnil sis jméno?" zadíval se na Jonese.

„Ano."

„Na Ianta?"

„Jistě," Jones se pousmál. „Býval jsem Regulus Black."

„Reg-co?"

„Regulus, je to rodinné jméno."

„Proč by sis ho měnil?"

„Žít s původním jménem bylo... Nebylo to možné."

„Ale-"

„Jacku, nejsem jediný, kdo si změnil jméno, jsem?"

„Uhm..." Harkness sklopil zrak, ohledně jména neměl Iantovi co vyčítat. Navíc on nyní aspoň věděl, jak se Ianto jmenoval. Jones stejnou výhodu neměl.

Okamžik bylo trochu napjaté ticho. Harry nejistě držel hrnek s kávou, Draco vedle něj nevzrušeně popíjel a Potterovi bylo jasné, že až plavovlasý mladík dokončí vlastní kávu vrhne se i na jeho. Snape kávu už vypil a nyní zamračeně sledoval ostatní. Sirius byl jediný, kdo vypadal ještě nejistěji než Harry. Samozřejmě ještě nejistější byl Ianto, ale na tom jakékoliv známky nervozity nebyly znát.

„Vy všichni jste tedy Iantovi příbuzní?" začal Jack, odložil svůj prázdný hrnek.

„Ne tak docela," povzdechl si Jones. Seděl v křesle vedle Jacka, i když se zdálo, že Harkness má co dělat, aby ho nepřetáhl do svého křesla, nejspíš jen kvůli přítomnosti Siriuse to neudělal.

„Sirius je můj bratr, Severus je jeho manžel-"

„Ow..."

„Jacku, soustřeď se," mírně jej napomenul Jones, opravdu nechtěl, aby právě teď rozebíral vztah jeho bratra a Severuse.

„Harry je Siriusův kmotřenec a Draco je Severusův kmotřenec."

„Draco, Sirius, Severus, Regulus... Dost zvláštní jména," zamyslel se Jack. „A vy dva, chlapci, jste spolu?"

„Jo!" Harry horlivě přikývl.

„Dobře, zajímavé. To jste se dali dohromady až když se vaši kmotři vzali?"

„Ne. Nebo, ne tak docela. Nemělo to na to vliv!"

„Harry..." Draco jej jemně stáhl zpátky na gauč, až nyní si Potter uvědomil, že se rozhořčeně postavil. Nechápal, proč ho možnost, že se s Dracem sblížili na základě toho, že jejich kmotři se vzali, tak rozčílila.

„Jména nejsou zvláštní, ne v naší... Komunitě."

„Komunitě? Takže to je sekta."

„Jacku, ne... Je to jen... Jiný svět," povzdechl si Jones.

„Svět? Ianto, nechceš mi doufám říct, že jste..." Jack se nejistě zadíval na ostatní.

„Ne, nejsme mimozemšťané," opět si povzdechl Ianto.

„Mimozemšťané?"Sirius se zadíval na Jacka.

„Ohm, no... Měli jsme si sebou vzít Retcon," zamumlal Harkness.

„Jacku, nebudeš mazat paměť mé rodině," zamračil se na muže Jones. „A pak, oni o tom vědí. Jen Sirius je... Uhm... Ne tak bystrý."

„Hej!"

„Mazat paměť? Mudlové mají způsob jak manipulovat s lidskou myslí?" zajímal se Snape.

„Ne všichni mudlové. Torchwood. A prosím, tohle není téma kvůli kterému jsme tady," zakročil Ianto, než se někdo zmohl k tomu, aby dál vyzvídal.

„Ano, správně. Kvůli čemu tady jsme?" ozval se Jack, „říkal jsi, že to je důležité, ale zatím kolem toho jen chodíš. Tak? Co za komunitu je tvá rodina? Nejsou jediné, že. Všichni ti lidé, kteří byli na tom večírku. Co byli zač?"

„Kouzelníci."

„Cože? Ianto, myslel jsem, že budeme mluvit vážně," ušklíbl se Jack.

„Však ano. Jde o magickou komunitu."

„Jako wiccané? Nebo satanisté? Nebo tak něco?"

„Ne, jako čarodějové."

„Jako nějaký coven? Je to nějaká forma cosplay?"

„Jacku, ne... Tohle je opravdické," pokračoval Ianto.

„Ianto, víš, že nejsem zrovna nováček co se zvláštních věcí týče. Ale magie? Kouzelníci? Prosím tě, oba víme, že to není možné."

„Jacku-"

„Ne, nechápu o co tady jde, ale... Nemohli bychom si promluvit sami?"

„Ne... Sirius je můj bratr a nevidím důvod proč by tady nemohl být."

„Protože to je... Dobře, fajn! Víš, že jsem s Doctorem prošel dost světů a nikde- Nikde! Nebyli kouzelníci. Ani, nějaká středověká starodávná magie, ale kouzelníci? Praví čarodějové? Ne, nic takového."

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Jsi mudla, žádný rozumný kouzelník by se před tebou jen tak neodhalil," zasáhl Draco.

„Zase! Mudla! Co to sakra-"

„Člověk, který nemá magické jádro."

„Cožeto?"

„Magické jádro, údajně tam sídlí naše magie. Kdo ho nemá, nemůže magii používat, je bez ní, je to mudla."

„Takže to je nadávka," zamumlal Jack.

„Ne, nikdo neřekl, že člověk bez magie je méněcenný."

„Nechápu, že si myslíte, že vám uvěřím, že- Bože, tohle není možné. Zrušil jsem kvůli tomu schůzku s premiérem. Ianto!"

Jones na okamžik zavřel oči, pak lehce mávl rukou. Nábytek v místnosti se zvedl a pomalu začal kroužit kolem. Jack zmlkl. Počkal a vše doplulo na své místo.

„Dobře, to je... Zajímavý trik," pomalu.

„Jacku..."

Nyní to byl Draco, kdo mávl hůlkou a Jack se vynesl do vzduchu.

„Dej mě dolů!

„Draco, udělej to," povzdechl si Ianto, „netuším, jak tě přesvědčit."

„Dobře, dobře. Musím to promyslet. Ale Ianto, jsme Torchwood a-"

„Myslel jsem, že nepřemýšlíš a nejednáš jako zbytek organizace," zamumlal Ianto. „Navíc magický svět není mimozemský, patří na Zemi stejně jako ostatní lidé. Byl tady vždycky a pokud vím, tak vždycky bude."

„Bude?"

„Ano, jen ne tak na očích, v dalekém budoucnu budou kouzelníci muset jít ještě víc do utajení. Možná na jiné vlastní planety."

„Jak to víš?" zamračeně

„John..."

„John Hart?"

„Hmm..."

„Řekl jsi mu o magickém světě dřív než mě? Proč?"

„Neřekl jsem mu nic, ví to."

„Jak to myslíš, že to ví?"

„Je kouzelník."

„Ne, to ne!"

„Jacku..."

„Chceš mi říct, že Hart je kouzelník, žes to celou dobu věděl? Věděl si, že je daleko nebezpečnější než jsme si mysleli a nic si neudělal? Neřekl jsi mi to? Ianto!"

„Není nebezpečný, jen-"

„Jen tak šel a zničil celé město, zabil všechny lidi v něm a není nebezpečný?!"

„Může být nebezpečný, ano, může, ale nebude k tomu před mudly používat magii. Ne pokud nebude muset a to zatím nemusel. Hart není takový, aby pomocí magie zabíjel, ne mudly," přesvědčeně.

„Ianto-"

„Už věříš v magický svět?" zasáhl Sirius.

„Co? Ne, jen... Je to..."

„Věřit na mimozemský život ti problém nedělá a tohle ano?"

„Samozřejmě, že mi to dělá problém. Tohle je moje Země, můj svět. Těžko lze uvěřit, že jej tak málo znám!" rozhořčeně.

„Nikdo jej nemůže znát úplně."

„Jenže já tu jsem o tolik déle, mám víc znalostí, než ostatní a tohle... Jak je to možné?"

„Jsi mudla," pokrčení rameny.

„Přestaň to říkat!"

„Jacku, jako mudla bys normálně o magickém světě vůbec nevěděl, nepotřeboval bys to. Magický svět je velký a tím pádem má stejné problémy, jako zbytek světa. Má své boje, své války. Má svou vládu, své nepřátele. Všechno to s čím se potýkají ostatní lidé. Je tam jen navíc ta magie."

„Proč mi to říkáš?"

„Co?"

„Proč mi o tom říkáš, když to nepotřebuji vědět?" zajímal se Jack.

„Protože teď to vědět potřebuješ. _Ty_ to vědět potřebuje. Měl jsem ti to říct už dávno, ale..." Ianto sklopil zrak.

„Ale?"

„Ale nechtěl jsem, aby to vypadalo, že... Měl's to vědět už tak dávno a já... Mrzí mě, že jsem ti to neřekl dřív."

Jack se na Jonese zamračil, polovině toho co říkal vůbec nerozuměl.

„Nemáš povinnost mi cokoliv říkat," mrzutě. Byla to pravda. Měli mezi sebou problémy a po Cyberwoman se ještě prohloubily. Na okamžik se jejich vztah zlepšil, snad by se i opravdu dalo mluvit o vztahu. Ale pak přišel Rok, který nikdy nebyl, smrt jejich spolupracovníků a věci šly opět špatným směrem. Jack nyní pochyboval o tom, že jeho a Iantův vztah je víc než jen sex.

„Týká se tě to."

„Jak? Jsem jen mudla," ušklíbnutí.

„Jacku... Blíží se nepřítel, nebezpečný a... Je to společný nepřítel magického i běžného světa. Zničí celou Zemi."

„Co?"

„Je to složitější, ale... Je to jakási mimozemská organizace, ničí světy a náš má být další na řadě."

„Co? O čem to mluvíš? Říkáš to mě? Měli bychom to říct Unit a-"

„Nic s tím neudělají."

„Ianto, netuším odkud máš své informace, ale-"

„Jacku, poslouchej mě. Magický svět má svá Proroctví a Věštby, věci, které byly někým kdysi řečeny a které se podle toho stanou, přesně podle toho. A kdysi byla vyřčena Věštba, která zahrnovala je," Ianto ukázal na Harryho s Dracem, „a možná nás."

„Jako..?"

„Jako partnery, milence, prostě. Říkali tomu čtyři vyvolení. A ti mají mít moc ochraňovat Zemi. Jen oni. A tenhle nepřítel, sdružení, je příliš silný. Nikdo jiný nemá moc je zastavit."

„Jen ti čtyři? Oni dva? Jsou to děti," Jack se na mladíky zamračil. „A my? Ianto, vždyť mi ani nejsme pár. A pak... Sám si to několikrát řekl, jsem jen mudla."

„Jack-"

„Ne, musím, musím to promyslet. Jestli je jen polovina toho, co mi říkáš pravda, pak... Musím o tom přemýšlet," rozhodně se postavil.

„Jacku..."

„Musím si provětrat hlavu. Vrátím se," ujistil Ianta, „jen teď musím být chvíli sám."

„Jac-"

„A nepoužívejte žádný mambo jambo, abyste mě sledovali!"

Ianto sklesle hleděl za odcházejícím Jackem, opravdu doufal, že Jack jen bude chodit po okolí, provětrá se, promyslí co dál a vrátí se. Samozřejmě, že Jack měl pochybnosti. Nejspíš právě teď mu teprve začne docházet, že mu Ianto opět lhal, že jej klamal, že...

A pak, co dál? Jack určitě neuvěří jen tak nějaké Věštbě. Jak by mohl. Byl z budoucnosti, těžko mohl věřit, že celý jeho život řídí nějaká Věštba, že okolnosti, které jej vrátily do tohoto času se musely stát. Že jeho nesmrtelnost se musela stát.


	158. Chapter 158

**Pozn**.: K těm, co Jacka znají ze seriálů. Mám raději Jackův charakter v Doctorovi Who, takže z něj vycházím. V Torchwoodu se z něj stane o něco méně zábavná a více nebezpečná postava, což určitě není na škodu, ale už není tak okouzlující...

-HPT-

Harry netušil, jestli by měl něco říct nebo udělat. Jak se tak rozhlédl kolem, ostatní na tom nebyli o nic lépe. Ianto právě teď rozhodně nevypadal na svůj pravý věk, ale na věk svého těla. Osmnáctiletý ztracený mladíček. Zdálo se, že váha mezi tím zůstat v domě, nebo se rozeběhnout za Jackem. A možná i mezi tím, aby úplně neutekl, nenechal všechny problémy za sebou a konečně taky chvíli nežil. Bez toho, aby se obával o Jacka. Jenže... To by stejně nešlo. Ne dokud tady Jack bude. Ne dokud tady bude hrozba útoků, válek, nebezpečí. Ne dokud nevyzpytatelného muže bude milovat. A ano, miloval ho. Začal s tím tak dávno, dávno před tím než jej poznal a teď... Jeho cit se jen prohluboval, i když si to Jack nemyslel. I když k němu necítil to samé.

Ianto si povzdechl. Kdo ví jak tohle celé dopadne. Možná, jen možná, kdyby se mohl vrátit zpátky v čase, navštívit své jedenáctileté 'já', možná by mu celou tu věc rozmluvil. Možná by na něj naléhal, aby šel jinou cestou, zvolil si snadnější budoucnost.

„Vrátí se," ozval se Snape.

„To nemůžeš vědět..."

„Slíbil to," dodal Sirius. Sice se nezdálo, že by jej Harkness zatím přesvědčil o tom, že si jeho bratra zaslouží, stejně tak ale Sirius nechtěl vidět, jak je Ianto nešťastný. A právě teď nešťastný byl.

„Jo, no... Ne všechno, co Jack slíbí se stane tak jak zamýšlel..."

„Není spolehlivý?" zajímal se Draco, vrhl přitom nenápadný pohled na Harryho. I když to možná mezi nim a Harry zatím stále nebylo ideální, zdálo se, že jejich problémy nedosahují takové hloubky jako ty Ianta a Jacka.

„Jacka je... Jack myslí na ostatní, někdy až příliš," povzdechl si Ianto, „jen někdy... Zdá se, že někteří lidé pro něj mají větší význam."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Slyšeli jste, já a Jack nemáme vztah, aspoň on si to myslí a nejspíš... No, nejspíš má pravdu. Náš vztah není partnerským vztahem, nejspíš ani milostným, jen sexem. Takže sliby dané mě pro něj nemají takovou váhu. Jsem jen... Jeden z mnoha těch, se kterými občas sdílí lože."

„Cože?!" Sirius se rozhořčeně postavil.

„Jack není špatný," rychle dodal Ianto. „Jen je... Nerad se váže. Což s jeho minulostí chápu, jen... Těžko se to vysvětluje. Jack má na prvním místě všechny, bere jako svou zodpovědnost ochránit lidi kolem, Zemi, ale nebere ohledy na sebe a na ty, kteří jsou mu opravdu blízko. Na své přátele, spolupracovníky. Nějak v jeho mysli spadáme do stejné kategorie jako on. Je naší povinností ochraňovat ostatní. Stejně tak jako nemá potřebu plnit potřeby a sliby, které dal sám sobě, nemá potřeby plnit ty dané mě."

„Mluvil si o nějaké vaší kolegyni," zamyslel se Harry.

„Ano?"

„Jo, Cwan, něco takového."

„Gwen. Co s ní?"

„Sliby dané jí by plnil?"

„Uhm..." Ianto uhnul pohledem, „vztah mezi Jackem a Gwen je jiný, mají mezi sebou něco, co... On si myslí, že mají něco speciálního."

„Je to ano?"

„Ano, asi ano. I když kdo ví. Jack někdy dělá hodně nepředvídatelné věci."

Rozhovor přehlušila rána prudce otevřených vchodových dveří. Harryho napadlo, že se ještě ani nezeptal, jak je možné, že se mudla bez problémů dostane do magicky chráněného domu.

Do knihovny vkráčel promrzlý Jack. Při svém zbrklém odchodu si zapomněl vzít kabát a zima jej nejspíš zahnala zpátky dovnitř dřív než by býval rád.

„Jacku-"

„Ne, nemluv na mě," zarazil Ianta muž. „Chci to slyšet od někoho, kdo mi zatím nelhal a pěkně od začátku. Ty!" prstem zamířil na Snapea, ten se na Jacka jen zamračil.

„Mě se to týká ze všech nejméně, nevím, proč bych měl-"

„Jsi dospělý a nejsi s Iantem příbuzný, takže nemáš potřebu ho tolik ospravedlňovat," rozhodl Jack.

„No..." Snape lehce znejistě, pohlédl z Ianta na Siriuse, jak měl on vysvětlovat tak komplikovanou věc, když polovinu z toho neznal a polovinu pořádně nechápal?

„Shrň to, co nejjednodušeji," pokračoval Jack.

„Dobře. Takže Ianto býval Regulusem Blackem-"

„To vím. A není to začátek. Řekni mi o magickém světě."

„Magická společnost je poměrně velká, je všude ve světě. Každý stát má svou magickou vládu a každá vláda vládce trochu jinak, je to podobné jako mudlovský svět. Jsou tam rozepře, rozdílné názory," pokrčil rameny Snape. „Máme kouzla, která zabraňují nemagickým lidem jako jsi ty, aby o nás věděli..."

Jack se posadil do křesla co nejdál od Ianta. Zamyšleně naslouchal Snapeovi, kterak mu postupně v kostce vysvětlil základy magického světa, mudlorozených, čistokrevných, o Bradavicích a jednotlivých kolejí. O Temných pánech, o Voldemortovi. Stejně zamyšleně, i když už s jistou dávkou zamračení, naslouchal když Snape společně s ostatními přešli k Věštbě, ke Sdružení, k Necromancerovi a Relikviím Smrti. Víc se mračil, když se dostali k tématu posledních měsíců. Ke smrti, násilnostech, vraždách. K porážce Voldemorta a moci, kterou nabyl Lucius Malfoy.

„Dobře, to je zajímavé. Nejsem si úplně jistý, že tomu všemu věřím," povzdechl si Jack poté, co se Snape konečně odmlčel. „Takže ty," otočil se Harkness na Ianta, „jsi Necromancer, ovládáš smrt."

„Tak úplně to není."

„Mohl si zachránit Owena? Toshiko?"

„Ne, to ne! Necromancie není tak snadná. Kdybych je oživil, nebyli by stejní. Podívej se na Owena, není šťastný a kdybych je oživil pomocí necromancie, bylo by to ještě horší. Byli by jen loutkami, mými loutkami a to bych nechtěl..."

„A s tím Kamenem o kterém mluvili?"

„No... Ale Kámen Vzkříšení jsem neměl," zamračeně.

Jack se a Ianta dál mračil. „A co další věci? Co Canary Wharf? Mohl si jim pomoci, nikdo nemusel zemřít!"

„To není pravda. Jacku, nemohl jsem používat magii před tolika mudly a kdyby... Prozradil bych se," Ianto uhnul pohledem.

„O to jde, o to aby ses ochránil? Jde ti jen o sebe?!"

„Ne, Jacku-"

„Víš co, nezajímá mě to. Tohle... Po Cyberwoman si mi řekl, že jsem monstrum, ale ty, ty jsi něco daleko horšího."

„Hej! Neopovažuj se mu říkat, že-"

„Nezajímá mě, co říkáte," usadil Siriuse Jack, „netušíte kde žijeme, čemu každý den čelíme, kolik lidí přitom zemře a on! Mohl tomu všemu zabránit. Co Estelle, Ianto? Mohla žít?"

Jones si zničeně povzdechl, „Měl jsem s Vílama, s Mara světem dohodu, dávno před tím než jsem se přidal k Torchwood. Nemohl jsem tomu zabránit."

„Nebo si nechtěl?!"

„Děláš jako bych byl jediný, kdo udělal chyby! I kvůli tobě zemřeli lidé!"

„Ano, ale ne proto, že bych se je neobtěžoval zachránit!"

„Jacku-"

„Ne, víš co, ne. Právě teď to musím všechno promyslet, dostat se zpátky do Cardiffu, promluvit si s vedením Unit a probrat jak dál. Pokud se blíží nějaký vesmírný nepřítel, Země se musí připravit. Kdo ví kolik času bylo promrháno proto, že jste to nikdo nikomu neřekl!

„Jack-"

„Ne, právě na tebe, na tohle všechno, nemám náladu. Musím jen... Mám práci a pokud vím, tak ty jsi stále zaměstnanec Torchwood, takže máš taky něco na práci," rozhodně.

„Ale-"

„Ne, o tomhle, o tvém neustálém lhaní, podvádění, o tom, že jsi někdo jiný než jsem si myslel, o tom si promluvíme _možná_ později. Sami," zdůraznil Jack.

Iantovi nezbylo, než sledoval Jacka, kterak na sebe hodil kabát a opět odešel z knihovny. Následné prásknutí dveří dávalo znát okamžik kdy naštvaný mudla opustil dům na Grimmauldově náměstí.

„No, to nešlo úplně ideálně," zhodnotil situaci Draco.

„Lhal jsem mu," pokrčil rameny Ianto, „neočekával jsem od něj nic jiného. Mohl jsem doufat, že to hned pochopí, ale... Ne s naší minulostí. Navíc má pravdu, mnoho lidí zemřelo, zbytečně."

„Nemůže čekat, že zachráníš každého," rozhodl Sirius.

„Ne, ale Estelle... Byla... Miloval jí," smutně se pousmál Ianto. „Zjištění, že nemusela zemřít jej muselo zasáhnout."

„Co teď?" zajímal se Harry.

„Uklidní se, nakonec," Ianto spíš doufal, než že by v to opravdu věřil. „Vrátím se do práce a... Snad bude čas na to si s Jackem soukromě promluvit, vysvětlit mu to. Ale... Jack má silný cit pro spravedlnost a představa, že jsem něčemu mohl zabránit a neudělal jsem to, musí být hrozná. On by rád zachránil všechny."

-HPT-

O něco později, když i Ianto na sebe opět hodil těžký plášť a odešel do chladné Londýnské noci, seděla čtveřice kouzelníků v kuchyni na Grimmauldově náměstí.

„Čekal jsem, že to půjde lépe," připustil Snape. Ostatně z nějakého důvodu si myslel, že Jack bude jako zmijozelští, možná neuvěří hned všemu, ale pochopí stav věcí. Jack nebyl ani jako nebelvír. Jistě, částečně se tak choval. Měl stejně mizivý pud sebezáchovy a stejně silnou potřebu zachraňovat svět. Ale přesto, to jak rychle Ianta odsoudil, to neudělá ani nebelvír. Navíc Ianto tvrdil, že Jack je živý již mnoho, mnoho let. Musel mít víc zkušeností, chápat, že všechno není černobílé. Bylo jeho chování tak rozporuplné proto, že byl mudla? Stávalo se to všem mudlům, kterým byl najednou odhalen magický svět? Ale Jack měl zkušenosti z tajemnem, z mimozemským životem. Neměl by na objev jiné společnosti reagovat tak přehnaně. Možná za tím byl jeho vztah k Iantovi. Možná tohle byla jen poslední kapka a Jackova trpělivost došla svého konce.

„Třeba se Jack uklidní až to promyslí."

„Myslím, že Jackovi nejvíc vadí představa, že Ianto nikoho nezachránil proto, aby ochránil sám sebe," zamyslel se Draco.

„To ale není pravda!" Sirius byl bratrovým jménem rozhořčený.

„My víme, že ne. Ale Jack to neví."

„Jenže Ianto mu neřekne, že celou tu dobu chránil jen jeho. Že žil jen pro Jacka," povzdechl si Harry.

„Možná mu to měl říct hned na začátku."

„Jo, předešel by sice lžím, ale co pak?"

„Co pak?"

„Jack by po něm chtěl, aby všechny zachránil, aby používal magii, aby používal necromancii. Dřív nebo později by si toho magický svět všiml. Pán zla by si toho všiml. Můj otec by si toho všiml," vysvětlil Draco.

„Jack nemůže zemřít, že?"

„Jo, možná to je ten problém."

„Problém?"

„Myslí si, že když nemůže zemřít, že jej není třeba ochraňovat. Nejspíš je zvyklý, že on je tím, kdo ochraňuje ostatní, právě proto, že nemůže zemřít," řekl Snape.

„Jsou horší věci než smrt," zamumlal Black.

„Ianto to nepochybně ví. Jeho potřeba chránit Jacka i za cenu vlastního utrpení je až pateticky nebelvírská," ušklíbl se lektvarista.

Harry si povzdechl. Když si vzpomněl na to všechno, co Ianto o Jackovi psal. Jak celou dobu dělal vše proto, aby jej mohl ochránit. Ianto přeci zahodil celý svůj život, jen aby jej nikdo nemohl najít a přes něj zjistit o Jackovi. A Jack... Neví, jistě, ale to jej nemohlo dostatečně omluvit.

„Co budeme dělat?"

„My? Nic."

„Nemůžeme přece-"

„Harry, nemůžeme zasahovat do jejich soukromí. Tohle je jejich vztah a některé věci si musí vyřešit sami."

„Ale-"

„Ne, možná kdyby nás Ianto požádal o pomoc. Jenže teď má pravdu. Jack musí vychladnout, počkat až jeho emoce odezní a až se na všechno podívá znova. Možná pak pochopí, proč Ianto dělal, co dělal."

„A když ne?"

„Pochopí," přidal se Draco. „Věštba nemůže lhát. Oni se musí milovat a být spolu."

„Jo, no... Co když je pravda, že Ianto nemusíš být s Jackem, co když jeden z nich může být nahrazen? Co když Malfoy stále ještě může zasáhnout."

„Harry, Harry! Nemůžeme to řešit. Někdy se věci musí prostě nechat plynout."

Potter se zamračil. Viděl ve tvářích ostatních, že ani jim se nelíbí, že nemohou nic udělat. Pohlédl na Draca. Byl tak rád, že Osud jej spojil právě s plavovlasým Zmijozelem. Netušil, jak by přežil být s někým jako je Jack. Nebo jako Ianto. Bylo vidět, že ti dva jsou opravdu jiní, že jejich problémy jsou jiné. Harry si až teď uvědomil, že on a Draco nemají dospělý vztah a je to dobře. Dospělé vztahy byly až příliš komplikované a to do nich ani nemusely zasahovat žádné Věštby a magie.


	159. Chapter 159

„Co to děláš?" Harry zmateně sledoval Draca, který seděl na koberci v jinak prázdné místnosti. Bylo po vyučování a chlapci se sešli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Posledních pár dní se oba snažili soustředit hlavně na školu. Harry měl trochu pocit, že to tenhle rok nějak zanedbávám, sice známky měl průměrné, ale měl nepříjemně neodbytný pocit, že kdyby se víc snažil, mohl by na tom být lépe. Jenže s tím jaké měl do budoucnosti vyhlídky mu škola přišla trochu zbytečná. Nahlas by to rozhodně nepřiznal. Zvláště před Dracem, který měl stejnou budoucnost a škole se věnoval dle Harryho až přespříliš.

Nyní se však nezdálo, že by dělal něco do školy. Seděl na zemi v tureckém sedu, oči zavřené, tedy byly zavřené, do chvíle než jej Harry vyrušil.

„Draco?"

„Soustředím se."

„Na..?"

„Zatím se nijak neprojevují žádné speciální schopnosti, které nám měly dát Relikvie, takže... Myslel jsem, že bych tomu zkusil nějak pomoci."

„Proč?"

„Jak proč? Protože bych rád byl připraven, kdyby se něco, cokoliv, stalo. A moc navíc by byla skvělá."

„Nestačí ti Krvavá magie?" Harry byl trochu zmatený. Chápal, že zmijozelští to berou trochu jinak, že jim hodně záleží na tom mít větší moc než ostatní. Jenže Draco to už trochu přeháněl. Krvavá magie, magie Relikvií a stále se zdálo, že je mu to nějak málo. Harryho vlastně překvapilo, že Draco nezašel ještě dál, nezkusil Necromancii a jiné. Možná to plavovlasý mladík měl geneticky dané. Ostatně Lucius navyšoval svou magickou moc jak jen to šlo. Harry se v duchu otřásl, ještěže jeho myšlenky nikdo neslyšel. Rozhodně nechtěl, a to ani v duchu, srovnávat Draca s jeho psychopatickým otcem.

„Chci umět být neviditelný," řekl Draco.

„Neviditelný?"

„Jo, předpokládám, že Relikvie nám dají svou moc, jak říkal Ianto. Neviditelnost, magii a nesmrtelný nebo extrémně dlouhý život. Takže, chci umět být neviditelný."

„A chceš to teď?"

„Chci to umět dokud ještě budu ve škole, ano."

„Protože..?"

„Protože bych pro to měl využití," ušklíbl se Draco.

Harry se slabě zamračil, raději se ani neptal, co by Draco jako neviditelný chtěl provádět. Koho by chtěl sledovat, jaké informace zjišťovat. Ač se Harry snažil příliš si to už nepřipouštět, věděl, že Draco stále zůstával lstivým Zmijozelem. Informace pro někoho jako byl Draco měly velkou cenu a kdyby plavovlasý mladík ovládl neviditelnost, mohl by si mnoho tajných informací obstarat.

„Zkusím to," rozhodl Harry. Posadil se naproti Dracovi. „Co mám dělat?"

Zmijozel ho chvíli sledoval, pak si povzdechl. „Zkouším to způsobem meditace. Prostě vypnu a snažím se najít magické jádro."

„Můžeš najít své magické jádro?"

„Každý může."

„Oh."

„A někde tam by mělo být něco jinak a teoreticky, kdybych se na to soustředil, tak snad by se to mohlo projevit." Draco znejistěl. Vlastně pořádně nevěděl, co má dělat. Ano, ve své magii našel něco trochu jiného, ale netušil jestli je to následek Relikvií nebo rozšíření jeho Krvavé magie.

Harry zamračeně zavřel oči. Netušil, jak má najít své magické jádro a jak má poznat, že na jeho magii je něco jiného. Zvláště, když netuší v jakém stavu byla jeho magie před tím.

O něco později měl Harry pocit, že téměř usíná. Chápal základní princi meditace, ale v praxi to bylo o tolik složitější. Jeho myšlenky se chvílemi ubíraly roztodivnými směry. Někdy úplně vypnul, v těch chvílích bylo nejtěžší neusnout. A jindy jen seděl, oči měl zavřené a naslouchal tichému oddechování svého společníka.

Rozhodl se, zkusit to jinak. Nemeditovat. Soustředit se na jediné, na neviditelnost. Na své tělo a na to, kterak pomalu mizí...

„Harry..."

„Hm..." Stále měl zavřené oči, v Komnatě bylo příjemné teplo, mohl by takhle sedět několik hodin, nechat svět kolem plynout, nestarat se o nikoho a o nic.

„Harry..!"

„Jo?"

„Podívej se na mě."

„Co?" Harry otevřel oči, zmateně se zadíval na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík seděl naproti němu, ve tváři měl zmatený možná i trochu ublížený výraz.

„Co se děje?"

Zmijozel místo odpovědi natáhl ruku a dotkl se Harryho paže. Potter na něj nechápavě hleděl, pak jeho pohled putoval na místo, kde jej Draco držel. Zalapal po dechu. Jeho ruka byla pryč!

Trochu se uklidnil, když si uvědomil, že cítí Draca, kterak jej drží.

„Co se to stal-"

„Není to fér!" rozhodl Draco, pustil Harryho paži a našpuleně na něj hleděl.

„Co?"

„Několik dní - mnoho hodin! - se snažím a ty- Ty! Proč?"

„Co? Draco, já-"

„Oba jsme měli mít moc Relikvií," uraženě, „tak proč tobě to jde hned a mě..." povzdechl si. „Co dělám špatně?"

„Já nevím," Harry pokrčil rameny. Aby byl upřímný trochu víc než to, proč Draco nemohl udělat sebe neviditelným, jej trápilo jak má udělat sám sebe opět zcela viditelným.

„Není to fér," zopakoval Draco. „Já chtěl umět být neviditelným. Tebe ani nenapadlo, že bys mohl... Nemáš proto využití!"

„No, jo... Co s tím? Nemůžu za to, že mi to jde. Třeba to u tebe chce víc času. Třeba to Krvavá magie blokuje," to poslední byl náhlý nápad a upřímně doufal, že to tak není.

„Cože?!" Draco přivřel oči, „to není možné," rozhodně, „musím do knihovny," odhodlaně se otočil a odkráčel z místnosti.

„Co? Počkej! Draco! Nenechávej mě tady, co mám dělat?" Harry se postavil. „Draco? Sakra!" rozhořčeně zabouchl dveře, nehodlal za Dracem běžet, rozhodně ne, když vypadal takhle.

O dvě hodiny později Harry vyčerpaně ležel na koberci. Konečně se mu podařilo zviditelnit svou ruku. A konečně jej také doběhlo nadšení z toho, že snad začal trochu ovládat neviditelnost. Ještě přijít na to, jak to udělat rychle a jak zneviditelnit celé tělo a pak, samozřejmě, jak se opět bez problémů zviditelnit. Navíc až teď mu došlo, že jeho ruka zmizela i s oblečením. To bylo skvělé. Zdálo se, že neviditelnost se přenese i na to, co měl na sobě. Určitě skvělé, neuměl si představit, že by se třeba měl svlékat a pak zneviditelňovat. A pak, ještě horší představa, zviditelnit se někde bez oblečení! Ano, rozhodně bylo velkým plusem, že mizelo i oblečení.

Rozhodl se pomalu odebrat do Nebelvírské ložnice. Sice se těšil, že stráví noc s Dracem, ale plavovlasý mladík byl nejspíš ještě v knihovně, kde se snažil zjistit, proč právě jemu nebylo přáno ovládnout neviditelnost. Navíc se Harry rozhodl, že bude lepší, když partnera nechá vychladnout. On o neviditelnost nijak zvlášť nestál. Draco ano. Muselo být nepříjemné zjistit, že jí Harry ovládne rychleji než on. I když Harry měl za to, že neviditelnost ještě neovládá. Scéna s rukou mohla být jen náhoda, ojedinělá událost. Draco klidně může daleko dřív než on přijít na to jak zneviditelnit celé tělo.

I když, Harry by nejspíš lhal, když by řekl, že o neviditelnost vůbec nestojí. Ano, Draco měl pravdu, právě teď proto neměl využití. Ale právě Neviditelný plášť byl poslední kousek minulosti, jeho minulosti, jeho rodiny, jeho otce. Bylo příjemné vědět, že ten kousek, ač zmizel, je někde uvnitř něj. Že jej může používat a tím pádem i stále vlastnit.

-HPT-

Druhý den večer Harry odhodlaně kráčel směrem ke Snapeovým komnatám. Pár minut před tím pomocí Pobertova plánku zjistil Dracovu polohu a bylo to právě v místnostech jeho kmotra. Tím Harry nebyl moc nadšený, na jeho vkus ve Snapeových pokojích trávili až příliš mnoho času. Jediné, co jej mohlo těšit byl fakt, že Snape jejich přítomností byl stejně tak 'nadšený' jako on. Celou cestu do sklepení se Harry v duchu modlil, aby v pokojích nebyl jen Draco se Snapeem. Úplně ideální by bylo, kdyby tam Draco byl sám. Nebo se Siriusem, ale pochyboval, že to se jen tak stane. Draco s Harryho kmotrem vycházel už lépe. Ale Harry měl někdy pocit, že Siriusova mysl je nadále lehce zmatena. Ne tolik jako tomu bývalo před jeho pádem do Oblouku, ale jinak. Trochu zamlžena, temnější.

Každopádně Pobertův plánek Harrymu nijak nepomohl v tom, aby zjistil kdo další se ve Snapeových pokojích nachází. Plánek ukazoval jen obytnou místnost a to ještě jen díky tomu, že ji Sirius v loňském roce dodatečně do plánku zahrnul. Navíc sama existence Siriuse a Snapea byla nejistá. Black nejspíš Snapeovi řekl všechno o době kdy byli ve škole, všechno o Pobertech a samozřejmě o plánku. Stejně tak jako Sirius, i Snape už našel nějaké praktiky, kterak svou momentální polohu neprozradit Pobertově plánku.

Jediným plusem na tom, že Sirius žil se Snapem bylo to, že Harry nemusel do Snapeových pokojů klepat. Ano, většinou klepal, opravdu nerad by vešel do nějaké choulostivé situace. Nejspíš by si pak musel vypálit oči, kdyby nachytal Snapea, kterak má sex a bylo jedno s kým. Otřásl se. I jen ta myšlenka mu vadila. Navíc, nebylo spravedlivé, že všichni kolem měli sex, jen on chodil s jediným, který o větší blízkost očividně stále příliš nestál.

Harryho napadlo, jestli by tohle téma neměl opět nadhodit. Třeba se Dracův názor už změnil. I když se stále zdálo, že má spoustu jiných starostí, než aby uvažoval víc jako teenager a stál o prozkoumávání jak svého, tak Harryho, těla.

Potter si nebyl úplně jistý, jak na tom v této oblasti jsou jeho spolužáci. Ano, věděl, že Ron a Viktor spolu měli sex. Naposledy se ale viděli o vánocích a Harry by jejich vztah za ten, který měl s Dracem určitě nevyměnil. Co na tom, že měli sex, když se vídali tak zřídka. Ano, probíhala mezi nimi pravidelná korespondence, to ale nemohlo vynahradit potřebnou blízkost.

O mnoho lépe na tom byli Dean se Seamusem. Oba sdíleli společnou ložnici a poslední měsíce i společnou postel. Harry netušil, zda mají sex, nebo pravidelný sex. Nejspíš, pokud ano, tak v době, kdy v ložnici nikdo nebyl. Jistě, často si oba dobírali Harryho, pro jeho nedostatek extrémní intimnosti a často si dobírali Rona pro jeho vztah na dálku. Přesto, že hlavně Seamus měl velmi erotické řeči, si Harry nemyslel, že by byli tak posedlí sexem, jak se tvářili.

Od Nevilla věděl, že on a Hannah spolu po narození dcery intimnosti nesdílí. To Harryho trochu škodolibě těšilo. Přestože si nemyslel, že je typickým teenagerem, posedlým sexem a vychloubáním se o svých erotických úspěších, měl pocit, že už by s Dracem měli někam pokročit. Ano, Draco měl pravdu, nebylo kam spěchat. Harry nechtěl spěchat, měli pro sebe celou věčnost, ale... Co když ne? Co když pro jejich úplně magické splynutí je i ta tělesná blízkost třeba. Na druhou stranu. Ianto s Jackem měli sex, o tom Harry rozhodně nepochyboval, a blízcí si právě teď rozhodně nebyli.

Povzdechl si. Věděl, že je zbytečné něco takového řešit. Nebyla to důležitá, vážná věc. Frustrovalo jej to, to ano. Ale... Možná jej tak jen klamala jeho mysl. Raději než vážné problémy, hrozby, které visely nad jeho hlavou, mu mysl dávala podněty k řešení běžností.

Otevřel dveře. Pousmál se, když viděl Draca, kterak sedí na gauči, zcela ponořen do velké knihy, jenž měl rozloženou na klíně.

„Ahoj, co to čteš?" vešel dál, stačil jen pohled na jeho překrásného partnera a rázem nějaké starosti ohledně sexu pustil z hlavy. Vždyť ono by mu klidně stačilo na Draca jen koukat. A pak, Draco mu přeci dovolil dotýkat se ho, prožívat jiné intimnosti. Nepotřeboval úplný sex.

Plavovlasý mladík zvedl zrak od knihy, mírně jí zvedl, aby si Nebelvír mohl přečíst titul: _**Moc za krev, historie temné magie.**_

„Ehm?"

„Je to historie Krvavé magie, našel jsem to v knihovně."

„V Bradavické knihovně?" zmateně, rozhodně si neuměl představit, že by Brumbál nechával, byť v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem, takový druh knihy.

„Je to kniha o historii."

„No."

„Nejsou tam kouzla, jen historie," dodal Draco.

„Ale stejně..." Dobře, možná takovou knihu by Brumbál v Bradavicích snesl.

„Je to z Blackovo knihovny," pokrčil rameny Draco. Harry se na něj zamračil, nemohl to říct rovnou?

„A proč si to čteš? Neměl si to číst předtím než si začal, víš..."

„Samozřejmě jsem podobné knihy četl," zamračil se Draco, „jen jsem se nezaměřoval na jisté aspekty."

„Jaké? Počkej, ne, ještě hledáš jestli Krvavá magie nemá vliv na Relikvie? Draco," povzdechl si, „nemyslel jsem to vážně, jen mě to napadlo."

„Jo a mohlo to být správně, takže ano, hledám jestli to nějak nesouvisí."

„Pochybuji, že se o tom bude v nějaké knize psát. Ianto sám řekl, že Relikvie nikdo předtím pořádně nezkoumal, natož všechny dohromady. A Krvavá magie, no není to nejspíš moc prozkoumaná oblast a pochybuji, že ten, kdo jí používá se dohromady s tím někdy zajímal o Relikvie."

„Jo, ale-"

„Draco, tak nebudeš umět být neviditelný, no a co? Já taky spoustu věcí neumím. A pak, třeba ti to časem půjde. Třeba se to musí teprve usadit, vždyť je to chvíli."

„Jenže já to chci teď!"

Harry si v povzdychem sedl vedle Draca. Už se nadechoval k tomu, že mu na to něco řekne, i když pořádně netušil co. Jak by měl plavovlasého mladíka uklidnit. Právě v tomhle mu nemohl nijak pomoci.

Dveře do místnosti se otevřely. Dovnitř vešel Sirius s Iantem v závěsu. Chlapci se na ně překvapeně zadívali. Ani jeden z nich by nečekal, že se Ianto Jones objeví v Bradavicích. Navíc jeho uštvaný výraz nevypovídal o ničem příjemném.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Chtěla bych jen říct, že jsem koukala do osnovy a do konce povídky to mám napěchované událostma. Ale! Je mi trochu blbé nahromadit jednu akci za druhou, takže mezitím nejspíš budou trochu „kecací" kapitoly. Navíc, ehm, všichni už vědí, že se hrozně rozepisuju a věc co jde říct jedním slovem píšu na odstavce. Každopádně se velmi těším na některé věci až je budu psát :-D A ne, někde to není ani škodolibá radost ;-)


	160. Chapter 160

„Co se stalo?" Harry otázku vyhrkl jen o okamžik dřív než Draco. Oba stále zírali na Ianta. Jones si povzdechl, nejspíš neočekával, že tady někdo bude. Sirius se na chlapce zamračil, nejspíš právě litoval jejich volného přístupu do jeho a Severusových komnat.

Ianto si mezitím sedl do křesla. Sirius vrhl ještě poslední pohled na Harryho a jal se zavolat Domácího skřítka a pověřit jej, aby jim donesl kávu a nějaké občerstvení. V některým z dalších okamžiků se otevřely dveře vedoucí do ložnice a do obývací místnosti vešel Snape. Harry s Dracem si vyměnili rychlý pohled. To tady lektvarista byl celou dobu? Slyšel jejich dohady? Harry sklopil zrak k zemi, nesnášel, kdy to Snape dělal. Když odposlouchával jejich rozhovory, když se znenadání zjevil. Ale trochu škodolibě si uvědomil, že ani Sirius neočekával, že tady na manžela narazí.

„Takže, co se stalo?" Snape si přisedl k ostatním. Harry jej podezíral, že jen těžko krotí svou zvědavost. Ostatně, jen těžko by se našli zvědavější kouzelníci, než byli Zmijozelové.

Ianto si opět povzdechl, „mám dovolenou."

„A to je důvod k tomuhle nešťastnému obličeji, protože..?"

„Protože je to povinná dovolená," ušklíbl se Jones.

„Cože?"

„Jo, Jack má za to, že bude lepší, když se nějakou chvíli neuvidíme a jelikož má za to, že bez něj se Torchwood neobejde, nakázal mi abych si vzal dovolenou."

„Nakázal? To může?" podivil se Harry.

„Jo, je to můj šéf, takže jo, může."

„Takže to znamená, že se nic nezměnilo? Nezlepšilo?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Jo, no... Je to komplikované. S Jackem je hodně věcí komplikovaných, ale tohle, no, za tohle si můžu sám," pokrčil rameny Ianto, „snažil jsme se mu to ještě vysvětlit. Není úplně nakloněný celé té věci kolem Věštby. Ale už věří v magický svět. I když jsem poslední dny strávil tím, že jsem mu ukazoval různá kouzla. Pak se naštval, když jsem mu řekl, že magii podle magického zákona nemůžu používat v mudlovském světě a tím pádem jí nebudu moc příliš používat při práci pro Torchwood..."

„Oh, no, ale... Možná bys trochu mohl," napadlo Siriuse.

„Mohl, jistě, ale..." Jones si opět povzdechl. „Asi měl pravdu, víš. Jsem sobecký. Nechci aby o mě magický svět věděl, ještě ne..."

„Nechceš aby o tobě věděl Lucius?"

„Jo, no, Nechci."

„Já si nemyslím, že je to sobecké," zasáhl Draco. „Všichni víme, že můj otec je nebezpečný a Jack, no, Jack před ním nemá žádnou ochranu. Když magický svět zjistí kdo jsi. A to ani nemusí vědět, žes byl Regulusem, stačí aby věděli, že jsi Necromancer, pak se ocitneš v nebezpečí a i když pro tebe to možná nebude obtížné, tak to ohrozí lidi kolem. Takže Jacka."

„Já vím, jen... Je těžké to Jackovi takhle říct. Bere to jako, že obhajuji svou slabost."

„Jack přece musí chápat, že proti magii jako mudla nemá žádnou šanci. Proto černokněžníkovi se neubrání!"

„Jde o to, že Jack nikdy neviděl pořádnou temnou magii, neviděl útočnou magii, neviděl jaké hrůzy magie dokáže. Jack je starý, ano, nebudu říkat, že není. Je mu přes dva tisíce let, a pak je pro něj snadné myslet si, že už všechno viděl a zažil. Ale magický svět podle mě není schopný pochopit, zatím ne."

„Nemůže si přeci myslet, že-"

„Může- Vžij se do jeho kůže. Kdyby ti bylo tolik, kdybys toho tolik zažil. Těžko bys dokázal pochopit, že může být něco horšího než to, cos už viděl. Navíc on nemůže zemřít, ne natrvalo. Nejspíš si nepřipouští, že by se mu mohlo stát něco tak hrozného, aby jej to ohrozilo. Vždyť nemůže zemřít," Ianto si povzdechl. Tuhle Jackovu filozofii nechápal.

„Ale může být mučen. Může být zabíjet stále znova a znova."

„Ano. Jenže to už zažil."

„Cože?!"

„Rok byl zabíjen stále znova a znova, jeho věznitel vymýšlel různé způsoby mučení a vražd. Po téhle zkušenosti je pro Jacka snadné myslet si, že nic horšího už nemůže přijít. Ale magie... To co jde udělat s magií je daleko horší a Jackovi to nejde vysvětlit. Ne bez toho, aby si dál nemyslel, že se nesnažím chránit jen sám sebe."

„Neřekl jsi mu o Luciusovi, že?" napadlo Snapea.

„Ne..." připustil.

„Proč ne? Třeba by pochopil-"

„Ne."

„Ne?"

„Ne, náš vztah s Jackem právě teď rozhodně není na takové úrovni, abych se mu svěřoval s čímkoliv kolem Luciuse Malfoye," rozhodně.

„Ale je to důležité, otec je tebou posedlý," zasáhl Draco.

„Já vím, jen... Je těžké tomu věřit. Nechápu to, upřímně, nechápu. Lucius se mnou stal posedlý dávno ve škole, v době kdy jsem opravdu byl nikdo. Nijak jsem nevyčníval. Nebyl jsem krásný, charismatický, mocný, byl jsem druhorozený, takže ani bohatý. Netuším proč jsem ho začal tak přitahovat a proč mu to vydrželo tak dlouho."

„Možná je Lucius nemocný."

„Nemocný?"

„Jo, jako, psychicky."

„To určitě je," ušklíbl se Harry.

„Ne, myslím to jinak," vysvětlil Sirius. „Lucius si vytvořil představu, které věří. Kdo ví co za tím v té době stálo. Nemyslím si, že Lucius měl snadné dětství a pak přišel Voldemort a kdo ví co s ním udělal."

„Oni neměli žádný takový druh vztahu, jaký naznačuješ," zamračil se Ianto.

„Ne, ale psychicky jej mohl zničit," byl přesvědčený Sirius.

„To nevím, bylo to dávno před tím, než se z něj stal Smrtijed," pochybovačně.

„Věří se Věštbu, chtěl by mít Spřízněnou duši," poukázal Draco.

„Ano, a kdo ne? Mít perfektního partnera, který s tebou bude za všech okolností. I když někdo chce vládnout světu, tak v hloubi duše touží po tom, aby to s někým mohl sdílet."

Chvíli bylo ticho, Harry se nenápadně natáhl po jedné ze sušenek, které ležely na stolku, neušlo mu, že Draco si nalil už druhý šálek kávy.

„Dobře, takže co teď? Jack věří na magii, věří i na Sdružení? Nebo to odepsal spolu s Věštbou?" zajímal se Potter.

„Ne, jen, myslím, že na Věštbě mu vadí to, že by měl být mým stálým partnerem. Že by právě semnou měl strávit věčnost. O Sdružení trochu pochybuje, ale už dal vědět jiným světovým organizacím, které se zabývají mimozemským životem a hlavně bojem proti vesmírným hrozbám."

„Takže se připraví? Nemusíme se obávat, že by nás Sdružení chytilo nepřipravené?"

„Snad."

„Nechci aby to tady vypadalo jako v Ravenholmu," zamumlal Draco.

„Jo v tom jsme za jedno," ušklíbl se Harry. „Co když ostatní Jackovi nebudou věřit, jak jim vysvětlí, že o té hrozbě ví?"

„Jack je známý tím, že ví o hrozbách dřív než ostatní, hodně lidí, mudlů, jej respektuje. Nebude jeho názor zpochybňovat," ujistil je Ianto. „Jen si nejsem jistý, že to k něčemu bude. Ani nevím v jakém stavu Sdružení opustilo planetu Vortigauntů, jestli je Gordon porazil, jestli vůbec zaútočí na Zemi a za jak dlouho to bude. Mohli utrpět pořádku, přeci jen City 17 vybouchlo a dost sil Sdružení bylo zabito, ale... Nic z toho nevíme."

„A nejhorší možnost?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Sdružení zaútočí v plné síle. Pak Země nemá šanci."

„Vážně? Až tak?"

„Ano, vy," Ianto se otočil k Harrymu s Dracem, „jste byli jen v Ravenholmu. Nevíte, jak ten svět vypadal dál, bylo to... Byl zničen, zdevastován. Lidi přežívali jen v malých skupinkách."

„Narazili jsme na lidi. Řekli, že Sdružení bylo poraženo, nebo že Odboj pokračuje," zasáhl Harry.

„Ano, jistě, lidi tam vždycky byli optimističtí," pousmál se Ianto, „nevěřím však tomu, že situace je tam tak příznivá jak se snaží tvářit."

„Takže co budeme dělat?"

„Asi nic..."

„Nic? Prostě počkáme až co bude?"

„No," Ianto si povzdechl, „Věštba hovoří jasně o tom, že jen čtveřice může porazit velké nepřátele. Ale nehovoří o tom, jestli tím velkým nepřítelem je právě Sdružení, klidně může existovat ještě někdo horší. A pak, těžko se teď dáme brát jako čtveřice. Jste vy dva, pak já a pak Jack. Jack ani nechce být součástí, tak... Nevím. Nějak mě dřív nenapadla tahle možnost."

„Jaká?"

„Že mě nebude chtít," sklesle.

„To je blbost. Chce tě, jen je naštvanej a ublíženej," rozhodně pronesl Sirius.

„Jo, no, jenže to já můžu být taky, víš. Všechno jsem dělal jen s jediným cílem, protože jsem si myslel, že to dělám pro něj a teď... Nevím. Mám se vůbec vracet do Torchwoodu? Možná bych měl pár let, století, nechat Jacka vychladnout. Změnit tvář na nějakou, která mu není odpudivá a pak se vrátit. Nebo ho nechat být. Třeba Věštba vůbec nemluví o mě a o něm."

„Ianto, víš, že mluví o vás. Musí!" Harry rozhodně nechtěl ani přemýšlet o tom, že by Ianto mohl mít pravdu a on a Jack by nebyli součástí čtveřice. Ano, už padlo víc teorií, přesto Harry doufal, že spolu s ním a Dracem věčností půjdou Ianto a Jack. Jacka zatím neměl příliš v oblibě, ale Ianto byl Regulus a ač se snažil dělat, že ne, tak jistě v něm něco z mladého Blacka zůstalo. Harry potřeboval aby tomu tak bylo. „Musíte si to s Jackem jen urovnat."

„Vztahy mi nikdy nešly," pokračoval Jones, pomalu upil z kávy, kterou před ním už před drahnou chvíli nechal domácí skřítek. Zašklebil se, Bradavická káva prostě nebyla tak skvělá jako ta, kterou byl schopný vytvořit on. Zamyšleně se zadíval na šálek, možná by mohl zmizet do mudlovského světa, otevřít si nějakou malou zapomenutou kavárnu a nechat zbytek světa ať se o sebe postará sám.

-HPT-

Harry seděl v knihovně naproti Rona, snažil se věnovat eseji, kterou měl mít na zítřejší hodinu Základů léčitelství. Nijak zvlášť mu to nešlo. Aspoň, že Draco si od něj s nadšením vzal esej na Zoomagii. Potter se rozhlédl, zajímalo by ho, kde právě teď plavovlasý Zmijozel vězí. Měl takový dojem, že říkal něco o problémech, které měl mladý Crabbe s Leem Jordanem. Nejspíš neuměli svůj vztah na dálku držet v takové pohodě jako třeba Fred s Lunou, nebo Ron s Viktorem. I když právě teď rudovlasý mladík zuřivě popisoval již druhou stranu pergamenu, který měl směřovat k jeho bulharskému partnerovi. A dle toho, jak se Ron tvářil to nebylo láskyplné psaní.

Harryho ho chvíli sledoval. Ronovi od brka odletovaly kapičky inkoustu, některé dosáhly až na Harryho esej. Potter se zamračil.

„Děje se něco?"

„Co?"

„Mezi tebou a Viktorem?" Harry ukázal na pergamen.

„Ne... Jo! Vlastně jo, děje!" Weasleyho nálada rychle přešla k úplnému naštvání. „Nevšiml sis snad?" mávl rukou na druhý konec knihovny. Harryho pohled se stočil tím směrem. V rohu u stolku seděl druhý nejstarší syn Weasleyových. Charles Weasley čtoucí si některou z knih o dracích a jiných vzácných tvorech byl v Bradavicích poslední dobou dost častý jev.

„Myslel jsem, že Charlie má nějaké pracovní volno a rozhodl se pomáhat Hagridovi s některými specifičtějšími tvory?" Harry byl zmatený.

„Oh, vážně? Tak to ale není!"

„Ne? Ale přeci se v práci zranil a tak si musel vzít volno a-"

„Ano, to je pravda. Ale ten zbytek je hanebná podlá lež!"

„Jak to?"

„On si totiž Viktor stěžoval, víš. Psal mým rodičům-"

„Měl jsem za to, že z něj ještě nejsou nadšeni."

„To nejsou, ale když jde o tohle, zdá se, že jsou na jedné vlně! Napsal jim, že má obavy o mé bezpečí, zvláště v době, kdy je v Bulharsku. Že se nechovám zodpovědně. Že podléhám svodům dobrodružství a nebezpečí."

„Cože?"

„Jo. A mí drazí rodiče se rozhodli, že potřebuji dohled."

„Co?"

„Takže Charlie je tady jako můj dohled!"

„To ne... Vážně?"

„Kam se hnu, je tam! Není jedině na hodinách, ale jinde, všude! Ze začátku mi to tak nevadilo. S Charliem jsme se dlouho neviděli, bral jsem to jako příležitost dohnat nějaký čas. A pak, no..." Ron lehce zrudl. „Netušil jsem pravý důvod jeho přítomnosti. Ale teď! Štve mě! Potřebuju prostor, nemůžu mít stále za zadkem staršího bratra!"

„Ale proč Charlie?"

„Proč by ne? Bylo to ideální, nemohl pracovat a byl k dispozici. Navíc i mamka je jistě ráda, že ho aspoň na chvíli má blíž. Bill je s Fleur někde ve Francii a víš, no.."

„Co?"

„Ještě se pořádně nevzpamatoval ze smrti Polluxe. Za chvíli to bude rok a na Billa to nějak doléhá. Mamka ho nechce ještě víc stresovat. Osobně mám za to, že spíš doufá, že se brzo dočká vnoučete," zašklebil se Ron. „I když a ne, že to mamce řekneš, myslím, že dřív se vnoučete dočká od Percyho."

„Percyho?"

„Jo, jeho vztah je docela vážný. Ale oni teď s taťkou a mamkou nejsou úplně v pohodě, celá ta věc kolem toho, že si vzal titul Lord Prewett," Ron pokrčil rameny. „A dvojčata začala rozjíždět podnikání, navíc, těžko se ti dva dají brát jako zodpovědný dohled. Kdo ti zbyde, Ginny. Nechápu, jak je možné, že já mám dohled a ona ne," potřásl hlavou. „Vždyť se stačí podívat jak mění partnery, každou chvíli chodí s někým jiným. Ale ne, to je dle nich v pořádku! Ale já-"

„Omrzí je to," zasáhl Harry než Ron mohl pokračovat. Už takhle jeho hlasitost byla až příliš velká a Harry se obával, že by je za chvíli z knihovny mohli vyhodit.

„Takže píšeš Viktorovi?"

„Jo, aby věděl, co si o tom všem myslím!"

„Hm, možná to není dobrý nápad."

„Harry," lehce varovně. „Nenechám ho, aby ze mě dělal někoho podřadného."

„To určitě nedělá."

„Ne? Máme být partneři, máme si být rovni. Nenechám ho, aby si myslel, že mě může mít jako nějakou, nějakou-"

„Já to chápu, ale nemyslím, že to byl jeho záměr."

„Ať je to jak chce, napíšu mu... Harry?"

„Co?"

„Kde máš uši?" nechápavě.

„Oh, no, doufal jsem, že si toho nevšimneš. Říkal jsem ti, že mi začíná jít neviditelnost?"

„Jo?"

„Tak zviditelnění mi až tak nejde."

Ron se škodolibě zachechtal. Bylo příjemné vědět, že ani životy ostatních nebyly perfektní.

O něco později chlapci sbalili své věci a vyrazili do Nebelvírské věže. Až nyní si Harry všiml, že ve stejném okamžiku se zvedl i Charles.

„Teď by se Neviditelný plášť hodil," zamumlal nevrle Ron. Harry s ním v duchu souhlasil.


	161. Chapter 161

„Už jsi to slyšel?" vyhrkl Draco na Harryho. Plavovlasý mladík se před chvíli vrátil do školy z hodin Černé magie, Harry na něj čekal ve Vstupní síni. Bez ohledu na to, co Draco mohl slyšet, muselo mu být jasné, že o tom Harry ještě nemůže vědět.

„Ne..?" Potter se zamračil.

„Jasně, nemohl si to slyšet. Řekl mi to Ianto a-"

„Ianto? Myslel jsem, že jsi byl na hodině," zamračeně.

„No jo, neřekl jsem ti to? Ianto má ještě dovolenou a profesor Lepsus souhlasil s tím, že nám jako Necromancer ukáže pár lepších kouzel," slabý úšklebek.

„Myslel jsem, že Ianto nechce, aby o něm magický svět věděl."

„To ne, ale Lepsus je jiný případ. Má dost styků a nejspíš už věděl, že nějaký další Necromancer na světě je. A pak, Ianto tam není jako Ianto, je tam jen jako Necromancer, ostatní netuší kým je."

„Oh, no dobře."

„Každopádně na konci hodiny jsme si chvíli povídali a víš co se chystá udělat? Chystá se k sobě začít přivazovat další kouzelníky!"

„Draco!" Harry se rozhlédl, naštěstí kolem nikdo nebyl. Ale v Bradavicích bylo obzvláště nebezpečné nedávat si pozor na pusu. „Pojď někam jinam, řekneš mi to tam."

„Ale-"

„Draco, pojď." Chytil jej za ruku a táhl hlouběji do hradu. Chápal, že jeho partner je tou informací tak naplněný, že mu to prostě musí říct. Nejspíš celou cestu zpátky do školy se těšil jak mu zprávu sdělí a teď musí dál čekat. Ale ať už se jednalo o cokoliv, nebylo bezpečné, aby o tom věděl někdo další. Nepovolaný.

Dorazili do Snapeových pokojů, byly o mnoho blíž než Komnata nejvyšší potřeby. Navíc se nemohlo stát, že by tady narazili na nějakého jiného studenta. O Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, bohužel pro ně, vědělo ještě několik dalších studentů. A mírou k tomu se o ní dovídali další.

„Takže?" Harry se konečně otočil na Draca. V obývací místnosti nikdo nebyl a upřímně doufal, že ani Snape ani Sirius nejsou ukryti v některé z dalších místností.

„Ianto se rozhodl přibírat nové stoupence. Nebo nevím jestli to bere jako stoupence. Každopádně Riddle padl a Smrtijedi jsou roztroušeni kolem. Zatím na jeho místo nikdo pořádně nenastoupil."

„A Ianto chce? Nastoupit na místo Temného pána?"

„Co? Ne! Ale měl mezi Smrtijedy pár zvědů a nejspíš se rozhodl, že právě teď je ideální čas pro to je za jejich službu odměnit."

„Tím, že je přiváže k sobě?"

„Tím, že je zbaví Znamení zla."

„Oh, no jo vlastně. Ale má to smysl? Když Voldemort už není a nemá jak se vrátit?"

„Hm, to je sice pravda, ale co když někdo další, stejně mocný, nebo mocnější, zjistí jak spojit sílu ve Znamení? Kdo ví jestli pak by Ianto tak lehce mohl Znamení Zla odstranit."

„Aha... A o koho se jedná?"

„Určitě Barty Skrk a myslím, že Lysander."

„Kdo?"

„Avery."

„Netušil jsem, že je na Iantově straně," zmateně.

„To ne, ale je na Severusově straně a ten je na Iantově straně, takže... Možná to Ianto zamýšlí jako službu pro Severuse," zamyšleně.

„Hm, moc se mi nelíbí, že odstraní Znamení Smrtijedům, jak se pak pozná, kdo byl Smrtijed a koho mají potrestat?"

„O to právě jde, ne?" Draco se slabě pousmál. „Nikdo nedokáže, že byli Smrtijedy, protože nikdo nikdy Znamení Zla nezvládl odstranit."

„Ale-"

„A není to naše věc," rozhodl náhle Draco. „Víc mě štve, že u toho nebudeme," povzdechnutí.

„U odstranění?"

„Jo, rád bych to viděl. Ale Ianto trval na tom, že by to mohlo být nebezpečné a to i přesto, že teď máme nějakou ochranu od Relikvií."

„A co pak? Co budou Skrk a Avery dělat? Budou bojovat s námi? Proti Luciusovi?"

„To si nemyslím. Avery má malé dítě, takže nejspíš vezme ženu a děti a zmizí ze země. A Barty. No. Ianto má Bartyho vážně rád. Nejspíš ho nebude chtít dál zavazovat. Vem si, že Skrk pořádně ještě nežil. Ianto mu nejspíš tu možnost dá."

„Ale mohli by se nám hodit," mračil se dál Harry.

„Harry, pochybuji, že i s celou armádou budeme mít šanci, pokud se Jack rozhodne k nám nepřidat."

„Myslel jsem, že chce chránit Zemi?"

„No to jistě, ale ne s náma, ne s Iantem. Věřím ve Věštbu, pokud čtveřice nebude kompletní a nebude spolupracovat, pak svět nemá šanci."

„Co budeme dělat?"

„Co?"

„Musíme něco udělat!" rozhodl Potter. „Jack je nejspíš jen zmatený a uražený, určitě by nechtěl, aby svět zanikl je proto, že není schopný odpustit člověku, kterého má milovat."

„To je právě to. On ho má milovat, ale nejspíš nemiluje," znejistěl Draco.

„To ne, Jack Ianta miluje," ozval se odedveří Sirius. Chlapci se po něm otočili. Byli do své debaty natolik ponořeni, že si vůbec nevšimli, kdy Sirius spolu se Snapeem vstoupili do komnat.

„Nemůžeš si tím být jistý," zamumlal Draco.

„Mohli bychom použít Veritasérum, ne?" nadhodil Harry, „pak bychom zjistili jestli Ianta miluje a případně co musí Ianto udělat, aby mu Jack znovu věřil."

„To je sice pěkná myšlenka, Pottere," zamračil se Snape, „ale Veritasérum na mudlu nemusí působit tak, jak bychom potřebovali. Navíc netušíme odkud pan Harkness pochází. Může být z času, kdy pro něj lektvar a zvláště tak agresivní jako Veritasérum, může být smrtelný."

„Je přece nesmrtelný."

„Jo, to zatím nijak nedokázal. A i kdyby, nemůžeme použít lektvar jen tak na někoho, jen proto, že si to usmyslíte," pokračoval Snape.

„Na mě si ho použil," ohradil se Black.

„To byla úplně jiná situace," stroze.

„Taky si se ptal, jestli tě miluju."

„Siriusi!" Snape jej pohledem umlčel. Harry si vyměnil pohled se šklebícím Dracem, plavovlasý mladík nejspíš úplně přesně věděl o co šlo.

„Vím co uděláme," Harryho to napadlo úplně zničeho nic a ani si nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad.

„Ano?"

„Půjdeme do Cardiffu, jak těžké může být najít Torchwood?"

„A pak co? Budeme za Ianta orodovat?"

„Možná, trochu. Možná když Jack pozná víc nás a zjistí, že hrozba je reálná, pak bude pro něj snazší pochopit proč mu Ianto něco neřekl hned."

„Možná," opatrně, „ale nedávejte tomu moc velké naděje."

„Půjdeme hned?" zajímal se Sirius. „Skvělé! Jděte se připravit, sejdeme se ve Vstupní síni."

„To ale není všechno, viď?" zeptal se Draco Harryho na cestě sklepením. „něco si nechtěl Severusovi říct, nebo Blackovi?"

„No..."

„Ven s tím."

„Ianto všechno co dělal, nebo většinu z toho, dělal pro Jacka."

„Já vím."

„Ano, ale jak to víme?"

„Co?" Draco byl zmatený.

„Víme to, protože jsme si to přečetli. V deníku."

„A?"

„Možná kdyby si to Jack taky přečetl, pak-"

„Ne! Nemůžeš mu dát přečíst deník. To je Iantova soukromá věc. Co když nechce Jackovi některé věci z toho říkat?"

„Možná je načase, aby mu věci začal říkat," zamračeně.

„Harry, to přece... Nemůžeš. Ianto s tím určitě nebude souhlasit."

„Nebudu se ho ptát," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Ale-"

„I pro něj to bude jednodušší, Jack si to přečte a Ianto tak bude ušetřen toho, aby mu různé věci časem musel říct. Protože jestli spolu všichni máme strávit věčnost, tak nakonec se Jack, a nejen on, stejně dozví vše."

„Harry..."

„Hej, já bych byl radši, kdyby sis mohl můj život přečíst a ne, když ti třeba jednou budu muset něco sám říkat."

„Doufám, že nečekáš, že ti budu všechno říkat."

„No... Ne hned, samozřejmě. Ale Jack a Ianto jsou ve svém vztahu někde jinde, jejich situace je jiná. My spolu téměř vyrůstali. Oni se poznali jako zralí muži. Třeba pak Jack řekne zase něco ze svého života Iantovi. Ale spíš doufám, že pochopí, že Ianto není sobec a že to co dělá, nebo dělal, nedělal pro sebe a pro své bezpečí."

Draco na něj dál zamračeně hleděl. Nelíbilo se mu to. V něčem měl Harry pravdu. Ale stále s tím nesouhlasil. A Harry nejspíš předpokládal, že s ním nebudou souhlasit ani Severus s Blackem, jinak si těžko vysvětlit pro si svůj úmysl nechával pro sebe.

-HPT-

„Jdu taky!"

„Co?" Harry nechápavě zvedl zrak od kufru, ve kterém se snažil najít cestovní plášť. Pospíchal, ostatní už nejspíš čekali ve Vstupní síni a on přijde poslední, jen doufal, že na něj počkají. V kapse už měl bezpečně ukrytý Regulův deník. Před nějakým časem uvažoval, že ho nechá na Grimmauldově náměstí, ale poslední dobou v něm občas listoval a snažil se trochu víc přiblížit Reguluse, kterého si vysnil, Iantovi, kterého potkal.

Nyní nechápavě pohlédl na Rona, který odhodlaně stál vedle něj a v ruce dřímal vlastní cestovní plášť.

„Vždyť nevíš kam-"

„Je mi jedno kam jdeš, s kým jdeš, nebo co tam budeš dělat. Nenechám si utéct další velkou akci jen proto, že-"

„Rone, tohle není nic nebezpečného-"

„O to lépe, nebudu pak muset nikde vysvětlovat, že jsem nezodpovědný," znechuceně se ušklíbl Ron. „Jen odsud potřebuju na chvíli vypadnout, víš. A ty někam jdeš a podle toho, jak se tváříš, je to důležité, tak..."

„Ale tohle je trochu osobní."

„Jde o Věštbu?" Weasley ztlumil hlas.

„Ne tak docela," zamračeně. „Spíš jde o to pokusit se zachránit něčí vztah."

„Oh, vážně?"

„Jo, no-"

„Koho?"

„Uhm..."

„Ianta?"

„Proč by... Jo," povzdych, neměl čas ani náladu aby vymýšlel jinou variantu.

„Takže jedete do..?"

„Cardiffu."

„Skvělé! Jdu."

„Ale-"

Ron už se ale natáhl přes něj, vytáhl z Harryho kufru plášť, který nemohl najít a s polovičatým úsměvem mu jej podal.

Cestou do Vstupní síně spolu nepromluvili. Harry chápal Ronovu potřebu na chvíli vypadnout z hradu, i když to nemusel dělat zrovna teď a s nima, když měli před sebou pro ně tak důležitý úkol. Jistě, ano, nebylo to nic nebezpečného, ale Harry měl za to, že pomoc Iantovi a Jackovi napravit jejich vztah bylo důležité. Možné daleko důležitější než porážka Temného pána. Vždyť kdo ví jakým směrem se může svět ubírat, když čtveřice nebude dostatečně silná na to, aby odolala zlu.

Navíc si Harry myslel, že Ron to spíš dělá natruc Viktorovi. Jejich vztah byl taky dost zvláštní. Krum nechával Rona, aby za něj řešil politické záležitosti a sám se stavěl do pozice figurky. Nechával Ronovi prostor k tomu, aby s ním manipuloval a pak... Pak mu dávat najevo, že Ron není dospělý, že je prakticky dítětem, které potřebuje něčí dohled. Jistě, Viktor měl o Rona strach, to Harry chápal. Ale měli by si ujasnit jestli v jejich vztahu je někdo dominantní, nebo by měli zlepšit svou komunikaci. Harry byl trochu zvědavý zda Ronův a Viktorův vztah vydrží. Zatím neměli moc času na to, aby jej strávili opravdu společně. Kdo ví až Ron dokončí školu a přestěhuje se do Bulharska, jak to dopadne. Potter samozřejmě doufal, že to kamarádovi vyjde, stejně jako doufal, že vyjde jeho vztah s Dracem. I když on a Draco to měli o něco složitější.

„Co to má znamenat?" zamračil se Draco, když viděl Nebelvíry.

„No, Ron chtěl být zapojen," povzdychl si Harry.

„Zapojen? Tohle není-"

„Oni taky jdou!" Ron zamračeně ukázal na profesory.

„Weasley! Strhávám Nebelvíru pět bo-"

„Severusi," Sirius manžela chytil za ruku. „Nevidím důvod, proč by Ron nemohl jít. Ostatně byl do celé záležitosti zapojen dávno před námi, je jen fér, že v tom může pokračovat."

„Fajn, a co on?" Draco ukázal prstem kamsi za Harryho do hloubi hradu.

„Jo, to je Ronův stín," ušklíbl se Potter.

„Co?"

„Nechci o tom mluvit," zamumlal Ron, obešel kolem Draca, který se dál nechápavě mračil na Charlie, který se neúspěšně snažil být nenápadným. Black jen potřásl hlavou. Nemyslel si, že v tomhle případě platí, že čím víc lidí, tím lépe. Ale co nadělá. Snad Jack nebude v příliš špatné náladě.

„Radši půjdeme, než si nás všimne někdo další," povzdechl si. Jak teď byl rád, že se Ianto rozhodl zůstat v Londýně, určitě by si musel všimnou šestice kouzelníků, kteří ve víc než podezřelou hodinu opouštějí Bradavice.


	162. Chapter 162

„Takže co? Ty jako Weasleyho hlídáš?" Draco se naprosto bez ostychu zařadil vedle Charlieho. Už byli ve Walesu. Starší kouzelníci uznali, že nemohou Charlieho nechat ve Skotsku, zvláště pokud nechtěli vzbuzovat další nechtěnou pozornost. Druhý nejstarší syn rodu Weasley nyní cestoval oficiálně s nimi. K nespokojenosti Draca, dle kterého stačil jeden rudovlasý mladík.

„Ne, že bych ho přímo hlídal, ale-"

„Jo, hlídá," odfrkl si Ron a vrhl na bratra naštvaný pohled.

„Rone, víš přece, že-"

„Že radši posloucháš Viktore, než mě? Že ti nestačí mé ujištění, že mi nic nehrozí?"

„Nedělám to pro Kruma," zamračil se Charlie, „ale pro rodiče. Víš jaká mamka je."

„Jo, ale-"

„Navíc, hele!" Charlie rozhodil rukama, „nepřijde mi, že zrovna teď se chováš zodpovědně. Jdeš kdoví kam dělat kdo ví co."

„Jdu s dospělýma!" Ron prstem zabodl dopředu ve směru Snapea, který se snažil dělat, že k nim nepatří a Siriuse, který prakticky skákal nadšením. Blackovi nejspíš chybělo nějaké vzrušení a i prostá cesta za Jackem jej dokázala vybudit.

„No jo, ale-"

„Uvědomuješ si, že za pár dní jsem dospělý!"

„Rone, pochop, že mají obavy," povzdychl si Charlie. Mladší Weasley na něj vrhl pohled, který jasně hovořil o tom, co si o jeho slovech myslí.

„Navíc nejde jen o tvé chování," připustil Charles.

„Ne?" podivil se Draco. Harry se na partnera nepatrně zamračil. Byl by raději, kdyby se Draco nechal odvést dopředu k Siriusovi a nechal bratry, ať si své problémy vyřeší sami. Jenže na to byl plavovlasý mladík příliš zvědavý. Jako by jej těšila dramata, která se přímo netýkala jeho.

Charlie se rozhlédl kolem, nejspíš se mu do toho moc nechtělo. „Jde o to, že Viktor vyjádřil obavy o tvou bezpečnost."

„To vím," ušklíbnutí.

„Ano, ale nevíš o tom, že se o tebe bojí kvůli sobě."

„Co? Jak to myslíš?"

„Má obavy, že na tebe někdo může chtít zaútočit, protože chodíš s ním. Protože se aktivně zapojuješ do Bulharské politiky."

„O čem to mluvíš? Bulharské ministerstvo je stabilní, nemají tam právě teď žádný problém. Proč by někdo měl cílit na mě?" nechápavě.

„Nebyl jsem u toho, když to Krum rodičům vysvětloval. Má za to, že se někde v Bulharském podsvětí může chystat puč."

„Stále nechápu, jak to souvisí se mnou."

„Viktor má velký vliv, jeho jméno. A pak, no, víš jeho předky, když se to provalí, mnoho lidí půjde za ním, za tím co řekne, udělá. Ale mnoho jich bude proti. A ty, no, Viktor má obavy, že skrze tebe by se někdo mohl snažit jej ovlivnit."

„Myslí, že bych-"

„Ne ty. Ale kdyby tě třeba někdo unesl, pak Viktor by musel udělat vše co budou chtít. A nepochybuj o tom, že by to udělal. Znáš Viktora, je z temné rodiny, ale tebe miluje. Nejspíš by pak ty, kteří by ti ublížili hrozivě potrestal, ale než by tě měl zpátky v bezpečí mohlo by to stát život nevinné. Nejspíš se tomuhle scénáři chce vyvarovat."

„Proč mi to neřekl?"

„Nechtěl tě zatěžovat. Máš teď toho dost ve škole, navíc za něj řešíš politiku. Určitě ti to řekne až bude mít příležitost, ale pořádně jste se neviděli, tak..."

„Napíšu mu," rozhodl Ron. „jeho obavy jsou naprosto zbytečné," zamračeně. „Neřeknu kdybych byl v Bulharsku, ale v Anglii. Viktor to přehání."

„Možná je lepší, když případnou hrozbu bere vážněji, než třeba může být. Než abyste pak litovali," zamumlal Harry. Byl rád, že spolu s Dracem zůstali u bratrů, kdo ví, jestli by mu Ron o případné hrozbě řekl. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo! Vadilo mu, když se o kamaráda musel obávat kvůli tomu, že se přátelil s ním. Ale teď ještě možné nebezpečí ze strany, kterou nemůže nijak ovlivnit. To bylo hrozné. Ano, chápal, že nemůže ovlivnit všechno. Že nemůže zabezpečit všechny a vždy. Ale... Ještěže se zdálo, že Viktor Ronovo bezpečí bere opravdu vážně.

Chlapci došli Snapea s Blackem. Stáli na hranici města Cardiff.

„Kam přesně máme jít?"

„Nechtěl jsem se Ianta úplně vyptávat, mohl by dostat tušení, že něco chystáme. Ale občas mluvil o docích, tak předpokládám, že tam pracovně tráví nějaký čas a snad nebudou daleko od jejich základny," zamyslel se Sirius.

„Doky? Vážně?" ušklíbl se Draco, „nemyslíš náhodou zátoku?"

„Proč?" zamračeně.

„Protože sem s ním taky mluvil a jasně říkal zátoka."

„Tak to budeme hledat dlouho," povzdechl si Harry, „víš kolik musí být kolem Cardiffu zátok? S doky bychom na tom byli lépe."

„Vy jste vážně nikdo nedával pozor?" podivil se Zmijozel, „Ianto přece několikrát zmiňoval Vodárenskou Věž."

„Co?

„Nebo chceš-li The Water Tower. A ta je v Cardiffu jen jedna. Na Roald Dahl Plass," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Jak to víš?"

„Tak," pokrčení rameny, „napadlo mě, že bychom to třeba někdy mohli potřebovat."

„Neplánoval si, že sem půjdeš sám, že ne?" zamračil se Harry.

„Harry, prosím tě," Zmijozel nespokojeně zamlaskal, ale pohledu, který mu ostatní věnovali, mu nikdo jeho hrané pohoršení nevěřil.

„Dobře, předpokládám, že si zahrajeme na mudly a dál půjdeme mudlovským Cardiffem," povzdechl si Snape, rozešel se směrem, kterým turistické značky ukazovaly k Roald Dahl Plass.

„Stejně si myslím, že bychom měli zkusit doky," zamumlal Black, přesto manžela následoval.

„Myslel jsem si, že to bude větší zábava," povzdechl si Charlie. Nejspíš nečekal, že sledování bratra bude obnášet procházení se po deštivém pochmurném Cardiffu.

„Proč? Čekal si snad monstra, honby za poklady a nebezpečí?" ušklíbl se Ron. Nečekal na bratrovu odpověď a raději dohnal Harryho s Dracem.

-HPT-

„Ať už ta Věž má znamenat cokoliv, nechápu to," mračil se Sirius na Vodárenskou Věž.

„Řekl bych, že to bude nějaký individuální architektonický výtvor," Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu. Věž před ním byla vysokánská a volně z ní nepřetržitě tekla voda.

„Co teď?" Draco se rozhlédl kolem. „Co když Jacka nenajdem?"

„Najdeme, nebo najde on nás," rozhodně.

„Jo?"

„Jistě, nejsme zrovna nenápadní," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Stále si myslím, že jsme měli jít do doků, proč bych si to jinak myslel?" pokračoval Sirius.

„Proč asi," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Draco, nezačínej," zarazil partnera Harry, bylo mu jasné, že plavovlasý mladík má na jazyku nějakou urážku.

„Ianto zmiňoval vodu, možná bychom mohli jít dál k zátoce a třeba pak k dokům," poznamenal Snape. Sirius se na něj vděčně usmál. Věděl, že z nějakého důvodu doky v mysli má, jen si nedokázal vybavit proč. Ianto o nich určitě mluvil, kdyby ho jen lépe poslouchal.

-HPT-

O něco později stáli dole v zátoce blízko vody a k jejich velké smůle i blízko vchodům do kanalizací.

Před nimi stál v naštvaně na ně vrčel pro ně neznámý tvor.

„Co to sakra je?"

„Uhm... Nějaký mutant?"

„Cože?"

„Ticho..!" sykl na chlapce Snape, on i Sirius stáli vepředu, hůlky připravené na obranu. Charlie byl úplně vzadu, hlídaje pro případ, že by tvor nebyl sám. Což se za okamžik ukázalo jako velice dobrá dedukce, když z vchodu do kanalizace vyběhlo několik dalších tvorů.

Vypadali skoro jako lidé. Byli vysocí jako průměrný muž, i když chodili v přikrčeném postoji, takže vypadali o něco nižší. Dvě ruce, dvě nohy, vlastně až k hlavě by si je jeden klidně mohl splést s člověkem. Ale hlava, ta rozhodně lidské nebyla. Měla ústa v velkým předkusem a s výrazně většíma zubama než lidé. Dvě zapadlé oči a jakýsi zakrnělý náznak nosu. Stejně zakrnělé byly i uši. Stvoření nemělo vlasy, rozhodně ne klasické, lidské. Spíš to mohlo být chmýří, kdyby očividně nebylo tvrdé a jako srst nepokračovalo na tvorova záda.

Tvor vrčel a chrčel a jeho pohled byl plný nenávisti. Spolu s dalšími, prakticky stejně vypadajícími tvory, je obestoupili.

„Co budeme dělat?" i Harry už měl připravenou hůlku. Tvorové nevypadali, že jsou magičtí. Ovšem nikdo z nich je neznal, mohli je jakkoliv překvapit. A pak tady bylo riziko jejich prozrazení. Přeci jen nedaleko bylo několik mudlovských restaurací. Ale pak... Tvorové na mudly klidně mohli zaútočit, neměli pak jakousi povinnost je ochránit?

První z tvorů zaútočil, ve stejném okamžiku se ozval výstřel. Všechna stvoření strnula, stejně tak kouzelníci. Další výstřel a tvorové se rozprchli, několik jich zamířilo zpátky do kanalizace.

Kolem překvapených kouzelníků prošel znechuceně se tvářící vysoký tmavovlasý a velmi hubený muž v koženém oblečení, za ním kráčela nejistě se usmívající malé tmavovlasá žena.

„Hej! Co si sakra myslíte, že tady děláte?!" nedaleko za dvojicí se k šestici kouzelníků řídil naštvaný muž, ve kterém v příštím okamžiku Harry poznal kapitána Harknesse.

„Jacku, ahoj."

„Ahoj? Ahoj?! Co to sakra-"

„Ty je znáš? Skvělé," ušklíbl se jiný z mužů.

„Owene, přestaň. Tohle je-"

„Přišli jsme za tebou."

Muž, Owen, se na Jacka škodolibě zasmál.

„Dobře, fajn! Půjdeme zpátky na Plass a k výtahu-"

„Jacku, to nemyslíš vážně, nemůžeš je jen tak vzít do-"

„Gwen, mám za to, že já jsem šéf, takže jo, vezmu je dál," naštvaně. „S Owenem to tady dodělejte," rozhodně. „A vy, pojďte," zamračeně přejel šestici pohledem, ještě víc se zamračil, když jeho pohled spočinul na dvojici rudovlasých mladíků. „Předpokládám, že o Torchwoodu stejně všichni už víte," povzdych.

„Okej, co je Torchwood?" zajímal se Charlie potichu cestou za Jackem. Ron protočil oči v sloup, „vidíš, to je důvod, proč si s náma neměl chodit."

„Jo a podivná stvoření snažící se útočit na mého malého bratra jsou důvod, proč jsem musel jít," zamračil se starší Weasley.

Draco se tiše uchechtl, rozhodně si nemyslel, že Ron je malý bratr. I když Charlie sám nepatřil k těm menším z rodu Weasley, přesto mu na Ronovi výšku několik centimetrů chybělo. Oba rudovlasí chlapci po něm střelili pohledem.

„Jsou chvíle, kdy vážně nelituju, že nemám sourozence," zamumlal Draco k Harrymu. Potter s ním ani tolik nesouhlasil, i když nahlas tohle téma rozebírat nechtěl. Ale přišlo by mu skvělé, kdyby měl nějakého staršího bratra, kterému by záleželo na jeho blahu. Nebo i kdyby měl nějakého mladšího sourozence, i když no... Lidi o jejichž blaho se obával už takhle bylo víc než dost.

To už ale dorazili k Vodárenské Věži a s trochou nejistoty následovali Jacka přímo do vody, která se pod Věží sdružovala.

„Takže ta podivná Věž je vaše?" zmateně zamrkal Sirius, když se zem pod nima začala propadat a oni klesali kamsi do hlubin.

„Ne, jen jsme jí využili," pokrčil rameny Jack. Zdálo se, že za těch pár minut se už stihl trochu uklidnit.

Sirius se nadechoval k tomu, aby ještě něco řekl, když se nad nimi ozval výrazný skřek.

„Co to sakra bylo?"

„Oh, to je jen náš mazlíček," Jack mávl rukou.

„Mazlíček?"

„Myfanwy."

„Počkat, ale to je nějaký velký pták!" Sirius zíral na tvora, který se nyní s dalším výkřikem spustil k zemi, obletěl těsně nad podlahou, ke které se kouzelníci pomocí výtahu pomalu blížili, pak vzlétl vzhůru, těsně minul výtah.

„Pterodactyl," Jack se pousmál.

„Vlastně, mám za to, že to je pteranodon," zamumlal Draco.

„Cože?" Harkness se na mladíka zamračil.

„Jo, Ianto o ní mluvil. Jsem si jistý, ře říkal, že Myfanwy je pteranodon a že je to jeho mazlíček..."

„Myfanwy nepatří nikomu, máme jí tady, aby nemohla ublížit lidem a protože se nemůže vrátit na svou planetu, nebo do svého času," rozhodně prohlásil Jack.

„Hm, nějak si nemyslím, že Myfanwy je z jiné doby," Zmijozel zamyšleně pozoroval létajícího dinosaura.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zamračeně.

„O ničem, o ničem nemluví," rychle zasáhl Snape, vrhl zamračený pohled na kmotřence. Nebylo by dobré, aby si Jack myslel, že jej Ianto podvedl i s jejich společným mazlíčkem.

Hnědovlasý muž se na ně dál mračil, nejspíš mu bylo velice jasné, že mu něco neříkají. Pro teď to ale nechal být. Výtah dosáhl podlahy a šestice spolu s kapitánem vystoupila. Kouzelníci se rozhlédli kolem. Většina z nich neměla žádné srovnání s jinou mudlovskou společností, možná i proto jim tohle místo nepřišlo až tak podivné. Prostě to vzali jako mudlovský standard.

„No, takže... Chcete tady provést?" nadhodil Jack. Najednou se mu nechtělo do nějakých vážných rozhovorů. Sirius nadšeně přikývl, byl nadšený, že může vidět kde jeho bratr pracuje. Snape vedle něj si povzdechl, nejspíš byl jediný kdo celou cestu bral spíš jako trest.

-HPT-

 **Pozn.:** U The Water Tower si nejsem úplně jistá jak je to v češtině, na pár stránkách se píše o Vodárenské Věži, tak u ní zůstanu. To je holt daň za to, že člověk kouká na seriály a čte fanfiction jen v angličtině, pak netuším jak to běží v našich televizí.

Neviditelný výtah je dost prťavý, budeme tedy předpokládat, že se nějak zvětší úměrně tomu, kolik lidí přepravuje.

Pro půdorys Torchwood 3 jsem si dovolila propůjčit mapku, na kterou opět najdete odkaz na **AO3** , stejná kapitola, stejný název povídky i můj nick.


	163. Chapter 163

Po rychlé prohlídce se vraceli kolem cel. Jack rozhodl, že se půjdou posadit do konferenční místnosti a kouzelníci mu pěkně vysvětlí co přesně tady dělají. Jack rozhodně nebyl včerejší, aby si myslel, že tu jsou náhodou. Buď půjde o tu zatracenou Věštbu, nebo se útok na Zemi přiblížil skutečnosti a nebo, což by bylo daleko horší, protože Jackův temperament ještě nevychladl, půjde o Ianta.

Ve stejném okamžiku, kdy míjeli poloprázdné cely, do jedné z nich Jackův kolega, ten samý lehce drzý muž, kterého potkali u zátoky, zavíral dveře jedné z cel. Procházející kouzelníci si všimli, že tam zavřel malou skupinku tvorů, kteří na ně útočili.

„Co jsou zač?" zajímal se Ron, oběhl Jacka, který šel vepředu se staršími kouzelníky. Harkness se na něj na okamžik zamračil, stále si nebyl jistý, co přesně tady dělají dva rudovlasí mladíci.  
„Weevil."  
„Jo, no, to's to vysvětlil," ušklíbl se Draco.  
„Co s nima budete dělat? Necháte je zavřené?" přidal se Charlie.  
„Co? Ne," Jack se zatvářil zmateně, „nejsou nebezpeční."  
„Jistě," ušklíbl se Snape.  
„Ne, oni jen... Většinou lidi nechávají na pokoji, na trvalo zavíráme jen hodně agresivní Weevily. Ostatní necháváme být, nebo je pustíme až se uklidní," pokrčil rameny Jack. „Nemáme prostředky na to, abychom se starali o všechny. A oni nejsou jako zvířata, jsou inteligentní, i když málo."  
„Nechají se jen tak zavřít, když nemají jistotu, že je pustíte?" dál se mračil Charlie. Už na práci v Dračí rezervaci mu vadilo, že některé nebezpečnější druhy nenechávají volně.  
„Ne vždycky," připustil Jack, „ale Owena se bojí a Ianto... No, Ianto to s nima umí, skoro jako by ho poslouchali," muž se slabě pousmál, pak lehce potřásl hlavou, ne, nechtěl se bavit o Jonesovi. „Půjdeme do konferenční místnosti, tam si promluvíme," Jackův výraz o něco potemněl. Prohlídkou Torchwoodu jen oddaloval nevyhnutelné. A v posledních dnech využíval toho, že Owen s Gwen nevěděli co se mezi ním a Iantem stalo a nemusel to s nimi nikterak řešit.

„Kam jdeš?" Jack se zamračil na Owena, který je následoval do konferenční místnosti.  
„Řekl jsi, že si promluvíme," škodolibý úsměv.  
„Ne s tebou," rozhodně. „Tohle je soukromé."  
„Může jít taky," ozval se Charlie, vysloužil si za to mužův mělký úsměv.  
„Fajn, fajn," Jack naštvaně prošel dveřmi do místnosti s velkým oválným stolem. Bylo zde akorát tak dost místa na to, aby se všichni mohli pohodlně usadit.

„Nepředstavíš nás?"  
„Ne."  
„Jacku," Sirius na Harknesse vrhl nespokojený pohled. „Já jsem Sirius, tohle je Severus, Draco, Harry, Ron a Charlie."  
„Charlie, pěkné jméno," muž se zaměřil jen na staršího Weasleyho. „Já jsem Owen Harper."  
„Nemáš něco na práci?" ozval se Jack.  
„Ne, Gwen to zvládne," Owen mávl rukou v Jackově směru, stále s mírným úsměvem sledoval Charlieho.  
„Na tohle nemáme čas, Owene, jdi a-"  
„Víš, že je zvykem návštěvě nabídnout občerstvení," přerušil jej muž.  
„Cože?"  
„Oh, no jo, ty vlastně nemůžeš. Protože si dovolil, aby si Tea-boy vzal dovolenou."  
„Tea-boy?" Sirius se s neblahým tušením zamračil.  
„Ianto..." zamumlal Jack, vrhl naštvaný pohled na Owena, rozhodně nechtěl, aby se Iantův starší bratr dozvěděl o některých poměrech, které v Torchwoodu panovaly.

„No, ano, Ianto, částečně archivář, částečně poskok a částečně Jackův zahřívač postele," pokračoval Owen.  
„Cože?"  
„Owene," varovně zavrčel Jack.  
„Co? Neměl si ho nechat vzít si dovolenou. Kdo nám má asi tak vařit kafe?"  
„Stejně ho nemůžeš pít!"  
„Ne, o čemž svědčí má nálada. Tvá ovšem mluví o nedostatku něčeho jiného."  
„Co?" Sirius pohledem naštvaně těkal mezi Jackem a Owenem.  
„Owene!"  
„Ale jdi, ještě než Ianto šel na dovolenou, jsem na vás narazil v plném aktu," protočil oči Owen.  
„Co-cože? Co tím myslíš?" Sirius se zaměřil na Owena.  
„Jak přesně Jacka znáte? Nevíte snad, že žije prakticky sexem?"  
„Spal jsi s Iantem?!"  
„Myslel jsem, že spolu nemluví?" Harry se zmateně otočil na Draca. Starší kouzelníci se pohoršeně dívali na Jacka.  
Jack lehce zrudl. Co na tom, že se na Ianta zlobil, to přeci neznamenalo, že spolu nemohli mít sex. Nijak se to vzájemně nevylučovalo, ne? Navíc to, co mezi sebou měli nebyl vztah, jen čistý sex.

Owen se dál škodolibě šklebil, nejspíš mu dělalo velkou radost, když mohl Jacka dostat do nepříjemné situace.  
„Owene," Jack si povzdechl, „Sirius je Iantův bratr."  
„Uhm... Oh, no... To s tím sexem jsem nemyslel tak-"  
„Nech si to!" Black byl naštvaný. Ani za nic se mu nelíbilo, jak se Jack choval k jeho bratrovi! Z jeho jednání bylo zřejmé, že jeho vztah s Iantem nebere jako vztah, ne milostný, ne přátelský. A proč s tím Ianto souhlasil? Proč spal s Jackem, když věděl, že je na něj Jack naštvaný a tohle nic nezlepší?

„Nejste si podobní, jste praví bratři, nebo si jen tak říkáte?" Owen zmateně zíral na Blacka.  
„Jsme bratři!"  
„Oh, dobře, no..."  
„Možná bys měl jít," povzdechl si Jack.  
„Ale-" Harper vrhl rychlý pohled na Charlie.  
„Možná bych mohl jít taky," ozval se Weasley.  
„Co?" Ron se na bratra nechápavě zadíval.  
„Jo, chtěl bych vědět víc o těch stvořeních, Weevilech," přikývl Charlie.  
„Vážně?"  
„Jistě," rozhodně.  
„Skvělé, můžeš jít semnou," pousmál se Owen.

Jack okamžik sledoval dvojici, kterak opouští konferenční místnost, ve tváři se mu zračilo zmatení.  
„Owen většinou není tak sdílný," zamumlání.  
„Většinou nevykládá lidem na potkání, že máš sex s mým bratrem?" naštvaně pokračoval Sirius.  
„Ne, to ne, tohle téma je poměrně časté v jeho vtípcích, ale není takový... Myslím, že ten rudovlasý mladík se mu líbí," letmý úsměv.  
„Co?" Ron těkal pohledem mezi zavřenýma dveřma a Jackovým obličejem.  
„Bez obav, Owen je bezpečný, téměř."  
„Ale-"  
„Rone, Charlie se o sebe postará," zasáhl Sirius,otočil se zpátky k Jackovi, „teď mi vysvětli, co se sakra děje mezi tebou a mým bratrem!"  
„Hej! To já mám právo být naštvaný! Nevím proč přesně vás sem Ianto poslal, ale-"  
„Neví, že jsme tu," zasáhl Draco.  
„Oh, vážně? Tak proč tedy-"  
„Protože tohle musí skončit," rozhodl Harry.  
„Harry má pravdu. Ty a Ianto máte být spolu, máte pro sebe být perfektní. Dokonalý souznějící pár. A ne se hádat kvůli hloupostem. Tak ti lhal, no a co? Tys mu vždycky říkal pravdu? Chceš mi říct, že Ianto ví všechno o těch letech, než si ho potkal?" navázal Draco, „Nevím z jaké doby jsi, ale sex má být o lásce," rozhodně.  
„Co? Sex je fyzická záležitost. Jde o fyzickou přitažlivost a-"  
„Což není správné," rozhodně.  
Harry se na Draca zadíval. Myslel to druhý mladík opravdu vážně? Proto s ním ještě neměl plný sexuální akt? Protože chtěl, aby to bylo v klidu, aby akt byl naplněný láskou. Aby mezi nimi nebyly žádné nesrovnalosti?  
„Hele, do tohohle nám nemáte co mluvit," rozhodl Jack.  
„Ianto je můj bratr!"  
„Ano, ale je dospělý a to co dělá se svým tělem je jen jeho věc."  
„Využíváš ho," zamumlal Harry. Věděl, že Ianto je dospělý, ale tohle, to že s Jackem měl sex, bylo zoufalé a nedospělé a... Vlastně to docela chápal. Kdyby byl na Iantově místě a Draco by o něj nestál, nechtěl by ho jako partnera, dával by najevo, že jej nemiluje, taky by byl ochotný spokojit se s drobečky. S něčím tak pomíjivým jako byl sex.

„Ne, to nedělám," rezolutně.  
„Ianto tě miluje," povzdechl si Sirius, „ a právě teď je nešťastný, ničíš ho. Dlouho jsme se s Iantem neviděl. Vlastně jsem si myslel, že je mrtvý a... To, jak se k němu chováš. Vidět ho tak skleslého, tak... Nechci, aby se tak cítil!"  
„Lhal mi!" vyhrkl Jack.  
„A není první ani poslední. Co na tom? Nezabil nikoho z tvých blízkých. Všechno ostatní se dá přejít!"  
„Nevíš co udělal! Nejde jen o magii. Udělal špatné věci, lhal o důležitých věcech!"  
„A co?! Nezáleží na tom. Máte spolu prožít věčnost!"  
„Možná nechci prožít život s někým, kvůli komu zemřelo tolik lidí," rozhodně.  
„Nezemřeli kvůli němu."  
„Ne, ale nijak jejich smrti nezabránil!"  
„Nechápeš okolnosti."  
„A ani nechci! Pokud má Ianto tu moc, aby pomohl a neudělal to, tak proč jí má? K čemu to je? Nechci být s někým kdo myslí jen na sebe!"  
„Ale on myslí jen na tebe!"  
„Já ale... Nemůžu zemřít..." Jack znejistěl, nebyl si jistý, jestli kouzelníci o jeho stavu věděli. Dělo se teď kolem tolik věcí, že mu tenhle detail mohl vypadnout.  
„Ano, to víme," přikývl Harry, „ale magie má způsobit jak ublížit, daleko horší než si umíš představit."  
„To je blbost!"  
„Proč se tomu bráníš? Nakonec stejně budete spolu."  
„Co?" Jack se zamračil na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík pokrčil rameny. „Jednou tady nebudou ostatní, nebudeš nikoho znát, budeš v novém neznámém světě. A zůstane ti jen on."  
„O čem to mluvíte? Uvědomujete si, že budu žít kdovíjak dlouho?"  
„Ano a?"  
„Jak a? Jsem anomálie, nikdo neví kdy zemřu, která má smrt bude poslední. Měl jsem životy, rodiny, všichni zemřeli. Nevím proč by to s Iantem mělo být jiné."  
„Co? Je to ten důvod, proč ho tak rychle zavrhneš a nesnažíš se porozumět jeho důvodům lhaní?"  
„Hmm..."  
„Ty's neposlouchal, když ti říkal o Necromancii?"  
„Jistě, že jsem poslouchal. O Věštbě a všech těch blbostech!" naštvaně.  
„Asi ne dostatečně. Jinak bys dávno pochopil, že Ianto bude žít věčně. S tebou."  
„Co?"  
„Dokud se sám nerozhodne, že se už nechce vracet, tak bude žít, je to prosté. Je jasné, že ses nechtěl nijak vážně vázat, ale Ianto... Ianto nezmizí, bude tady, dokud ho úplně nezavrhneš. Neumím si představit, že by chtěl prožít věčnost, aby sledoval, jak jej stále nesnášíš," řekl Snape.  
„Není to tak, že bych ho nesnášel," zamumlal Jack. „Bude žít věčně?"  
„Ano."  
„Možná mi to řekl, ale nějak jsem to... Pokud nemůže zemřít-"  
„Může zemřít, ale může se rozhodnout vrátit se," zasáhl Harry.  
„Jo, no, cokoliv. Takže pokud na něj smrt nemá stejný účinek jako na ostatní, tak proč nikomu nepomohl? Proč by se tolik bál?"  
„On se přece nebál o sebe, kolik ti to budeme říkat!"  
„Tohle je stále dokola," rozhodl Draco. „Víme, že ho máš rád, možná ho ještě nemiluješ, možná si to nechceš připustit, ale proč jinak by ti jeho údajná zrada tolik vadila? Ano, Ianto udělal hrozné věci, špatné věci. Ale ne ty, o kterých víš. Udělal daleko horší, zažil daleko horší. A všechno jen za jediným cílem."  
„Za cílem?" zamračil se Jack.  
„Ano, za získáním muže, který mu byl souzen. Tebe."  
„To je bl-"  
„Je to tak. Harry, dej mu to," Draco se zadíval na Nebelvíra.  
„Počkej, co mu má dát?" zasáhl Sirius. „Harry?"  
Potter se nejistě ohlédl na kmotra, povzdychl si. Sirius s tím nebude souhlasit, ale na tom nezáleželo. Jack potřeboval vědět čím Ianto prošel, co udělal pro něj. Potřeboval pochopit. I když mu to nejspíš neřekne dost o magickém světě, řekne mu to aspoň něco o Iantovi.  
Vytáhl Regulův deník, podal ho k Harknessovi. Ron se Snapem, který konverzaci jen naslouchali se nyní na Harryho zmateně otočili. Stejně zmateně, ale víc naštvaně, zíral i Sirius.  
„Harry? Ne! Tohle ne-"  
„Musí to vědět."  
„Ale-" Sirius zíral na deník, pak se zamračil na Jacka. „Fajn, přečti si to. Ale jestli něco z toho, cokoliv, využiješ proti Iantovi-"  
„Vyhrožuješ mi?"  
„Jo!"

Jack vzal do ruky deník. „Co to je?"  
„Deník. Ianto ho začal psát jako dítě a psal ho celou školní docházku. Je to... Myslím, že ti to pomůže něco vysvětlit."  
„Měl bych to číst?" zmateně. „Ianto to ví?" on by nebyl nadšený, kdyby zjistil, že někdo četl jeho deník, ne snad že by nějaký měl.  
„Ano, Ianto to neví, ale... Jen si to přečti."

„Nejsem si jistý, že něco z dob Iantova dětství mě může přesvědčit o tom, že nejedná jen sobecky," zamračil se na deník Jack.  
„Přečti si to, pak se zamysli. Možná přemýšlej i o tom, co si ty za tu dobu co žiješ udělal. Protože pochybuju, že si vždycky byl spravedlivý a pomohl si každému komu si mohl," ušklíbl se Draco. „Nezapomeň, že všichni známe Harta, a on tě znal dávno předtím než si byl velkým vůdcem Torchwoodu a samozvaný ochránce Země," pokračoval Zmijozel, Harry na něj vrhl zmatený pohled, on o ničem z Jackova předchozího života neslyšel. Proč mu to Draco neřekl? Nebo jen blafoval?  
Jackova tvář ale lehce pobledla, takže nějaká Dracova slova musela najít ten správný cíl.

„A udělej to brzo, protože právě teď Ianto uvažuje o odchodu a nejen z magického nebo mudlovského světa."  
„Počkej, kam jinam by chtěl jít?" zasáhl Sirius a zíral na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík pokrčil rameny. „Naposledy zmiňoval Gordona."  
„Freemana? Ještě žije? Ale počkej, to nemůže myslet vážně, to by byl na jiné planetě a-" Harryho a možnost vyděsila.  
„Harry," Draco potřásl hlavou. Otočil se k Jackovi. „Když Ianto odejde, už se nevrátí. Pokud se pak někdy rozhodneš, žes udělal chybu, žes ho miloval a že ho chceš zpátky, bude pozdě. A pak. No nemusíš věřit na Věštbu, ale když bude Ianto pryč bude Země ztracená."  
„Jestli tomu Ianto věří a pokud máte pravdu v tom, že není sobec, pak by neodešel," zamumlal Jack, nevypadal však příliš přesvědčen.  
„Odešel. Iantovi vždycky záleželo hlavně na tobě," pokrčil rameny Harry. Nelíbilo se mu to, co Draco říká, ale byla to pravda. Ianto Jacka miloval a miloval ho dávno před tím než se začal starat o svět. Všechno co dělal podroboval tomu, aby našel Jacka a aby ho Jack miloval. I když se zdálo, že mu to právě teď nevychází. Ale Jack, musel to pochopit. Musel pochopit, že Ianto má obavu o něj. Že v době, kdy mohl zachránit všechny by mudly nebyl připraven na to, aby čelil magickému světu. Že v té době by ještě ani nemohl Jacka ochraňovat. Jack by mu věřil daleko méně než nyní.

„Přečti si deník," povzdychl si Sirius. „Pokud sem příště přijde a tvé chování k Iantovi se rapidně nezmění a tím myslím k lepšímu, pak má návštěva nedopadne tak dobře, jako teď."  
Jack se na kouzelníka nepatrně ušklíbl, stále si nedokázal představit, že by mu pomocí magie mohli nějak ublížit.


	164. Chapter 164

**Pozn**.: Kdo nezná Torchwood. K Iantovi se tam chovají dost přezíravě. Samozřejmě, Ianto není žádný nevinný andílek. Ale já jsem fanouškem Ianta, takže všechny malé ústrky vidím jako velké příkoří. A zdaleka nejsem jediná, na internetu je mnoho anti-Gwen skupin, tedy skupin, které fandí vztahu Jacka a Ianta a nesnáší postavu Gwen. Jako jedna z nich o Gwen nebudu psát, zařadí se mezi postavy Hermiony a Ginny :-)

Owen je dost rozporuplná postava. V seriálu se chová jako hajzlík, ale má za sebou mnoho žalu a pak samozřejmě zemře, několikrát, tak v očích fanoušků je tím trochu očištěn.

Každopádně, ač je povídka crossover, již na začátku jsem říkala, že postavy z Torchwood zasáhnou do světa HP, ne naopak, takže podrobnosti z Torchwood není nutné znát...

-HPT-

„Měli jsme sebou vzít Marvu," zamumlal Harry k Dracovi cestou z Cardiffu.

„Nemyslím si, že by se bál geparda. Přeci jen Jack má za mazlíčka dinosaura," pokrčil rameny plavovlasý mladík. Harry se na něj zamračil. Tahle návštěva rozhodně nedopadla tak, jak doufal. Snad Regulův deník Jackovi trochu otevře oči. Snad pochopí, že Ianto, možná až příliš, dělal vše pro něj. Na druhou stranu, Jackovi bylo už tolik let, zažil tolik věcí. Možná i mnoho vztahů. Musel si zvyknou neupínat se na lidi. Možná už ani nevěřil na lásku. Možná pro něj bude problém pochopit, že Ianto pro lásku zabíjel, zemřel, podváděl... A nejspíš ještě horší pro něj bude pochopit, že to dělal pro lásku k němu. Nebo snad v doufání lásky od něj. I pro Harryho to bylo obtížné pochopit. Ano, miloval Draca a ano, udělal by pro něj mnoho věcí, i mnoho špatných věcí. Pak by to nepochybně tížilo jeho svědomí, což se zdálo, že Ianta zase tolik netrápí. Ale... Tak velká, závislá láska, kterou trpěl Ianto k Jackovi pro něj byla natolik abstraktní, že si byl téměř jistý, že to nikdy pořádně nepochopí.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že tam Charlie zůstal," mumlal naštvaně Ron. Ještě v Torchwoodu, když nechali Jacka s deníkem a pomalu se chystali k odchodu. Po výměně pár zdvořilostí s Gwen a Owenem, zjistili, že starší Weasley se s nimi zpátky do Bradavic nechystá.

„Nejspíš tam našel něco, co jej zaujalo," pousmál se Sirius.

„Myslíš ty tvory? Přece pracuje s drakama, tak proč by-"

„Ne, nemyslím ta stvoření."

„Ne?" Ron se na Blacka zmateně otočil.

„Ne, myslím toho muže, jejich léčitele."

„Owena?"

„Ó ano."

„Co?"

„Charliemu se nepochybně líbí a kdo ví, možná nechce přijít o možnost seznámit se s ním. Nic na tom není," pokrčil rameny Sirius. „Charlie je dospělý, může si dělat co chce."

„Jo, jasně... Ale Owen? Není to ten, není to ten mrtvý..?" Ron se ohlédl na Harryho.

„Nepřišel mi mrtvý," zamračil se Black.

„Jo, ale-"

„Záleží na tom?"

„No-"

„Měl bys v tom vidět to dobré. Charlie je zabavený a nebude tě nadále pronásledovat," zasáhl Harry. Sice nechápal, co by rudovlasý mladík mohl vidět na tmavovlasém muži, který ještě očividně dávno nežil. Ale kdo byl, aby soudil něčí vkus.

„Jo, máš pravdu. Nemám ho dál za sebou," Ron se pousmál, i když stále nervózně. Charlie sem šel kvůli němu, opravdu doufal, že se mu tady nic nestane.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsme sem měli chodit," povzdechl si po chvíli Sirius, zadíval se přitom na Snapea, ten jen potřásl hlavou. Ani on se po intervenci necítil uspokojeně. Kdo ví jak to celé dopadne. Jestli Jack bude ochotný Iantovi odpustit. Navíc, nechápal to, v jeho očích Ianto neprovedl nic hrozného. Jack si mnoho věcí přizpůsobil tomu, aby na mladšího muže mohl být více naštvaný. To nebylo správné.

„Hlavně to neříkejte Iantovi," zamumlal Severus.

„Ne? Ale jestli mu to Jack řekne-"

„Zapírej."

„Ale-"

„Chceš aby na tebe byl naštvaný?"

„No to ne, ale-"

„Zatím to nech jak se to vyvrbí, dál do toho nikdo," zadíval se přímo na Pottera, „nebude zasahovat."

„Nechtěl jsem-" začal Harry.

„Jistě, tomu uvěřím, až to uvidím," ušklíbnutí.

-HPT-

Prvního března přišly Ronovy narozeniny. Charlie se stále nevrátil do školy, vypadalo to, že pomoc při výuce odvolal a rozhodl se zbytek svého volna strávit v Cardiffu. Ron to Harrymu znechuceně oznámil během snídaně. Rozhodně nebyl bratrovým výběrem nadšený. Na druhou stranu, jak jej Harry upozornil, nyní pro Ronovy rodiče už nebude Viktor nejhorší volbou partnera jejich dětí.

Začátek března vycházel na víkend. Harry trochu předpokládal, že Viktor toho faktu využije a minimálně Rona přijde navštívit. Jak mu ale Ron poměrně znechuceně oznámil, v Bulharsku začala panovat trochu napjatější atmosféra a Viktor jí musí spolu s ostatními Lordy řešit. Viktor sice Ronovi poslal poměrně nákladný dárek, ale to jen utvrdilo rudovlasého mladíka v tom, že se z něj partner snaží dělat 'paničku', kterou lze uplatit pozlátkem.

Harryho to sice za kamaráda mrzelo, ale na konci víkendu už byl tak unavený poslouchat Ronovy stížnosti, že ochotně zamířil do Snapeových komnat. Navíc věděl že tam celý víkend byl ukrytý Draco. Zdálo se, že po pádu Temného pána ve Zmijozelu panuje rozporuplná atmosféra, které se plavovlasý mladík snažil vyhýbat.

První známku toho, že se něco děje, bylo, když Harry vešel do Snapeových komnat a nenašel Draca v jeho obvyklém poloze na gauči a ponořeného do některé z knih, popřípadě učebnic. Plavovlasý mladík místo toho stál za křeslem, ve kterém seděl Sirius. Už to, že spolu ti dva zvládli být sami v komnatách bylo trochu podezřelé. Harry se na ten výjev lehce zamračil. Samozřejmě by byl rád, kdyby spolu ti dva lépe vycházeli. I když se obával, že v tom případě by na něj mohly být kladené nároky, aby i on začal lépe vycházet se Snapem a z toho by úplně nadšený nebyl. A nepochyboval o tom, že Snape by na tom nebyl o moc lépe.

Sirius držel v ruce dopis a už na první pohled bylo patrné, že to není obvyklé psaní. Bílý papír s linkami nemohl být jiného než mudlovského původu. Black byl do dopisu začtený a Draco mu bezostyšně četl přes rameno.

Potter si slabě odkašlal ve snaze získat si jejich pozornost.

„Děje se něco?" kývl na dopis, když k němu kmotr konečně zvedl tvář.

„Píše Jack."

„Jack? Iantův Jack? Proč by ti psal?"

„Zdá se, že už dočetl deník-"

„Už?"

„Jo, no," Sirius pokrčil rameny, „nejspíš tomu věnoval veškerý svůj čas. A kdo ví jak to má s jídlem a se spánkem, zda to potřebuje."

„Hm... A co píše? Chce něco vysvětlit, nebo..?"

„Nevím. Vlastně mnoha slovy řekl nic," Sirius se zamračil na dopis. „Chce si promluvit."

„O..?"

„Teď ti řekl, že neví," zamračil se Draco. Harry se na partnera zaškaredil. „Myslel jsem, že třeba něco naznačil, nebo-"

„Pravděpodobně o deníku, možná o svém rozhodnutí."

„Doufám, že o čemkoliv si nejdřív promluví s náma, než půjde za Iantem," povzdechl si Draco.

„Víš, že to nemusí, že..?"

„To teda musí, ten zatracený mudl-"

„Draco," Harry jej přerušil, „možná bys měl Jacka vnímat jinak než jako prostého mudlu."

„Myslíš, že tím, že mudly označíš, jako prosté mudly, s nimi jednáš lépe než já?" povytáhl obočí Draco.

„Nemyslel jsem to tak, že-"

„To je jedno," Zmijozel mávl rukou. „Harkness je mudla a co hůř, je to mudla, který ubližuje Iantovi. To je to, co bys v tom měl vidět. Nezapomínej, že Ianto je Regulus, ten Regulus, kterého si tak moc chtěl poznat a ochraňovat od všeho zlého."

„Já vím, proto jsem přece Jackovi dal ten deník, aby to pochopil."

„Jo, kdo ví, jestli to nebyl chyba," povzdechl si Sirius. „Každopádně, chce se sejít na Grimmauldově náměstí."

„Proč tam? Nebylo by pro něj lepší v Cardiffu?"

„Ne, mám za to, že nechce, abychom se mu v jeho městě pletli víc než je nezbytně nutné," ušklíbl se Sirius. „Navíc tam stále má Charlieho, už to mu nejspíš vadí."

„Proč? Ron říkal, že Charlie tam žije v magické komunitě a do mudlovského světa chodí jen za tím Owenem?" podivil se Harry.

„To jo, ale je to připomínka toho, že magický svět existuje," pokrčil rameny Sirius.

„Myslel jsem, že na to už si zvykl."

„Jo, no, kdo ví. Osobně nejsem nadšený z toho, že Ianto si pro partnera zvolil někoho jako je Jack Harkness," povzdychl si Sirius.

„Ne? Myslel jsem, že budete všichni nadšení, Jack je přeci jen typický Nebelvír," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Cože? Ne, to není!" zhroženě.

„Ale jistěže je."

„Dra-"

„To je jedno," mávl rukou Zmijozel. „Takže na Grimmauldově náměstí a dál..." zahleděl se přes Siriusovo rameno zpátky do dopisu. Jackův rukopis nebyl právě dvakrát čitelný a ještě, když se jej snažil vyluštit nenápadně. Black se po něm ohlédl, zamračeně složil dopis, až nyní mu došlo, že Draco si jej celou dobu četl.

„Kdy?" zasáhl Harry, než se Sirius mohl nějak vyjádřit k Dracově netaktnosti k soukromé korespondenci.

„O víkendu. Ale bude lepší když půjdu sám."

„Co? Ale-"

„Ne, Harry. Nevím, co Jack chce, ale možná bude lepší, když to probereme mezi dospělýma," rozhodně.

„Hej!"

„Jack má prožít věčnost s Iantem a s náma, myslím, že je správné, abychom u řešení problémů byli," mračil se Harry.

„Tohle se nejspíš netýká Věštby. Týká se to dospělých věcí a vy-"

„Jsme dospělý."

„Jo, věkově téměř a to, že jste zplnoletnění z vás ještě nedělá dospělé."

„Ale-"

„Harry, pochop to. Jack je z mudlovského světa, je jedno jak dlouho žil. Ale v jeho očích jste děti a nejspíš nebude v některých věcech tak otevřený, když tam budete."

„Nepřišlo mi, že Jack se zdráhá o něčem mluvit," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Fajn, já bych se zdráhal o něčem mluvit!" rozzlobil se Sirius. „Chci to s Jackem řešit sám!"

„Takže tam nebude ani Snape?" napadlo Harryho.

„Uhm... Nemyslím, že by tam chtěl být," znejistěl Sirius.

„Al kdyby chtěl, tak mu to nezakážeš, že?"

„No... Severus je dospělý, takže-"

„To je jedno. Buď to chceš řešit v úzkém kruhu jen ty s Jackem, nebo v širokém a pak bychom tam taky měli být!"

„Já o to rozhodně nestojím," ozval se Snape, který nikým nezpozorován už nějakou chvíli rozhovor poslouchal. „A vy dva byste se měli vrátit do svých společenských prostor."

„Není ještě zákaz vycházení."

„Je mi jedno kam půjdete, když to nebude tady."

„Ale-"

„Pottere!"

„Pojď, Harry, jdeme," plavovlasý mladík chytil Pottera za ruku a táhl ho z profesorských komnat. Nebelvír se ještě pokusil něco namítnout, i když ze Siriusova pohledu bylo jasné, že jakýkoliv jeho argument by zamítl.

„Chtěl jsem u toho být," zamračeně, „zase další věc, která půjde kolem nás a přitom-"

„Nepůjde," rozhodně prohlásil Draco.

„Co? Ale Sirius řekl, že-"

„Je jedno, co řekl. Budeme tam!"

„Jenže jak? Nemáme Neviditelný plášť a-"

„A?" Draco povytáhl obočí.

„No, tak nemám jak-"

„Harry, zapomněl si snad? Umíš se udělat neviditelným."

„No jo, ale ne celý a neumím to pořádně ovládnout a-"

„Máš ještě týden na to, abys to trénoval," rozhodl Draco.

„A co ty?"

„Předpokládal jsem, že až ovládneš neviditelnost, tak budeš umět udělat neviditelným i mě," pousmál se Draco.

„No... Nevím jestli stačí týden na to, abych to zvládl," nejistě.

„Když to nezkusíš, tak to nezjistíme. A jsi to ty, kdo chce být u rozhovoru s Jackem."

„Chtěl jsem mít možnost i zasahovat," zamumlal Harry.

„Nemůžeš mít všechno. Tak... Jdeme."

„Kam?"

„Trénovat neviditelnost!"


	165. Chapter 165

**Pozn**.: Musím se přiznat, že s blížícími se vánocemi jen těžko tlumím své nadšení. Zdá se, že čím jsem starší, tím mám Yule raději. I když mé drahé dítko nějaký Ježíšek zatím moc nevzrušuje, já už před prvním adventem zdobím, vymýšlím kam všude jít na Mikulášskou, co do adventního kalendáře, a pak peču a připravuju :-D

Pokusím se své nadšení nepřenášet moc do povídky, protože tam nás čekají temné časy a byla bych ráda, kdyby tak i vyzněly ;-)

-HPT-

„Nemyslím si, že to je dobrý nápad," zamumlal Harry. Stál na chodbě vedoucí k jeho ložnici na Grimmauldově náměstí. Za ruku pevně svíral Draca a nervózně čekal na příchod Jacka. Sirius už někde v domě nepochybně byl, takže chlapci museli dávat o to větší pozor, aby se neprozradili.

Draco po něm vrhl naštvaný pohled, nebylo to dnes poprvé, co slyšel Harryho námitky. Nechápal o co mu jde, přeci to byl on, kdo chtěl být u Blackova rozhovoru s Jackem. Jistě, chápal Harryho obavu, že se prozradí, že se Black naštve, ale mohlo to stát za to, ne?

„Co když-"

„Harry," zamručel.

Potter si povzdechl. Na jednu stranu cítil jakési nadšení, i když bylo dost tlumené momentální obavou. Možná se celé to nadšení projeví až později. Dnes ráno se mu konečně, po vysilujícím tréninku, kterému jej Draco v týdnu podrobil, podařilo zneviditelnit se. Celý! To bylo skvělé, samozřejmě, že bylo. Nebylo to stejné, jako když měl na sobě Neviditelný plášť. Viděl své tělo, ne jako když zneviditelnil jen jeho číst. Jeho tělo však pro jeho oči vypadalo trochu jako duch, přízračně průhledné. Stejně tak Dracovo tělo. Plavovlasý mladík se jej musel pevně držet a i tak Harry trochu pochyboval o tom, že dokáže celou dobu udržet neviditelnost na nich na obou.

Byl to zázrak, že se mu podařilo tak rychle zvládnout neviditelnost a ještě větší zázrak byl, že nyní spolu s ním byl neviditelný i jeho partner.

Nebelvír se na to stále musel aspoň částí své mysli soustředit. Už cestou na Grimmauldovo náměstí se pozapomněl a zjistil, že Draco, ač se jej držel, byl zcela viditelný. Nyní si na to dával o něco větší pozor. Nepochyboval o tom, že s praxí a časem na tom bude lépe a nebude se na neviditelnost muset tolik soustředit, ale právě teď... Právě teď měl obavu, aby jejich krytí neprasklo.

Navíc jej znervózňovalo, že Draco nevypadal, že by měl stejné obavy. Plavovlasý mladík se zcela spoléhal na to, že Harry udrží neviditelnost. Naštěstí za tím o nic moc nešlo. V případě zviditelnění jim nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí, jen možná Siriusův hněv. I tak byl Potter nejistý.

Stáli na chodbě, byli tak v doslechu, i když nejspíš ne úplně všeho, doufali, že rozhovor mezi Siriusem a Jackem neproběhne v úplném tichu.

Draco sice navrhoval, že by mohli stát rovnou v kuchyni. Ale to Harry zavrhl. Nejen, že si nebyl neviditelností jistý, ale kuchyně nebyla tak velká, aby nehrozilo, že do nich jeden z mužů nevrazí.

„Neměl už tady být?"

Harry zpozorněl. Nevěděl, že kromě Siriuse byl v domě ještě někdo, zamračeně se otočil na Draca. Zmijozel pokrčil rameny.

„Neříkal Sirius, že tu bude jen on a Jack?" zamumlal Harry, když mu konečně došlo, komu patří hlas tázajícího.

„Jo, Severus tomu nejspíš nemohl odolat. Nebo možná nechtěl, aby Black Jacka zabil hned jak by otevřel pusu," pokrčil rameny Draco. Harry se dál mračil. Bylo mu jasné, že kmotr jeho a Draca u rozhovoru nechtěl, protože je považuje za děti.

Konečně práskly dveře, Harry ve svém zamyšlení téměř nadskočil. Navíc si uvědomil, že se chvíli opět nesoustředil na neviditelnost a Dracova postava začala nabírat viditelnost.

V hale pod nimi se ozvala změť hlasů, nebylo jim pořádně rozumět, bylo však zřejmé, že dorazil Jack. Trojice kouzelníků se odebrala do kuchyně, Harry se stále mračil nad faktem, že Snape u rozhovoru může být a on ne.

„Přečetl jsem ten deník," ozval se Jack, očividně šel hned k věci.

„To je zřejmé." Potter ani nemusel Snapea vidět, aby si dovedl představit jeho úšklebek.

„Je to pravda? Všechno to, co je tam napsaný?"

„No... Jo."

„Nejsi náhodou Iantův bratr? Starší bratr?" Jack začínal znít rozlobeně. „Víš, mám- měl jsem bratra a nedokážu si představit, že by se mu něco takového pod mým dohledem stalo!"

„Nebylo to pod mým dohledem!"

„Ne? Jistě, Ianto tam psal, že si jej zavrhl. Když byl dítě!"

„Jacku, já-"

„Tohle není předmětem diskuze," zasáhl Snape.

„Ne? Já myslím, že by mělo být," pokračoval Jack. „Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem si spojil malého chlapce Regula s dospělý Iantem, ale když jsem deník dočetl, viděl jsem to tak jasně. To jak se Ianto chová, jak jedná..." Jackův hlase se vytratil. „A ten chlápek, Lucius, co je zač?"

„Lucius Malfoy je mocná postava v magickém světě," řekl Snape.

„Mocná jako jak?"

„Je majetný, je čistokrevný, na to je v určitých kruzích brán velký zřetel a samozřejmě, je magicky mocný."

„A zabil Ianta," povzdych.

„Jo, to jsme taky zjistili."

„Zjistili? Nevěděli jste to? V době, kdy zemřel?"

„Jacku, sám sis to přečetl, Ianto odešel z magického světa. Nechal lidi kolem, aby si mysleli, že je mrtvý."

„Ano, to chápu, ale to jak zemřel, jak jste si mysleli, že zemřel?"

„No, že ho zabil Voldemort."

„Voldemort? V deníku to neznělo, jako by z něj Ianto měl strach."

„Jo, no, to jsme nevěděli, nikdo až do nedávna vlastně pořádně netušil, čeho všeho je Lucius schopný," ozval se opět Snape.

„A tenhle Lucius, byl nějak potrestán? Nyní, když víte, co udělal Iantovi, nebo jiným?"

„Uhm..."

„Ne?!"

„Není to tak snadné," povzdych.

Harry si vyměnil pohled s Dracem. Bylo zřejmé, že Jacka začínají trápit stejné obavy o morálku a odpovědnost magické společnosti, které trápily jeho.

„Není to snadné?! Je to vrah!"

„Jo, ale, je mocný, má vliv. Má politický vliv. A teď-"

„Je mi jedno, co je teď! Chápu, že si myslíte, že je nějak super magicky mocný, ale předtím! Byl zlý, byl prohnaný, ale byl to člověk, nebo po vašem, obyčejný kouzelník! Proč nebyl potrestán?!"

„Lucius Malfoy nikdy nebyl obyčejný, jen... Dobře skrýval své pravé 'já'"

„Je zbytečné řešit to, co nemůžeme změnit," opět zasáhl Snape. Harryho až překvapilo, jak realisticky Snape mluví. Takhle jej ze školy neznal. Zdálo se, že ve společnosti dospělých je právě Snape tím hlasem rozumu a korektnosti.

„Fajn, fajn!" naštvaně. „Takže nechcete mluvit o Iantově vrahovi, nechcete mluvit o tom, jak mizerný bratr si byl-"

„Hej!"

„Není to snad pravda?"

„To neříkám, jen... Nemusí to říkat ostatní," nedůtklivě zamumlal Sirius. Harry musel napínat uši, aby kmotra slyšel.

„Co takhle mluvit o tom, co Ianto za svůj život udělal? Kolik lidí kvůli němu trpělo? Kolik lidí zabil? Věřím, že Ianto je ve vašem světě temný kouzelník, že? Není to to samé jako zlý kouzelník?"

„Ne to není. A Ianto-"

„Mám za to, že Potter ti dal deník proto, abys pochopil proč Ianto dělal co dělal, ne abys měl další důvod proto, abys jej nesnášel," ozval se Snape.

„Jo, já to chápu, jen... Je těžké věřit tomu, že Ianto, můj Ianto, by byl schopný takových věcí. Chci říct, ano lhal mi, držel ve sklepení Cyberwoman a... Ale stále je těžké uvěřit, že Ianto vážně úmyslně zabil lidi, že ze sebe úmyslně udělal nějakýho Necromancera, že-"

„Přesto to tak je."

„Ale proč?" téměř zoufale.

„Píše to jasně. Pro tebe."

„Pro mě? To je blbost, nezná mě. Vždyť spolu ani nechodíme, nikdy jsme nechodili," rozhodně.

„Jo, myslím, že tohle jej zraňuje daleko víc, než všechno ostatní, co ve svém životě zažil. Nebo co mu udělal Lucius."

Draco vedle Harryho se nespokojeně posunul. Rozhovor v kuchyni se trochu zklidnil, hlasy se ztlumily a oni tak nemohli slyšet vše, co bylo řečeno.

„Proč tohle všechno nenecháš být. Musíš přeci chápat, že Ianto se obává hlavně o tvé bezpečí. Možná ti to přijde zbytečné, ale Lucius Malfoy je hrozbou a věřím, že v Iantových očích je Lucius daleko nebezpečnější než jakýkoliv jiný nepřítel."

„Myslíš, než Sdružení. Psal o něm v deníku, nechci, aby něco takového ohrožovalo Zemi," povzdechl si Jack. „Ale Lucius je... Jen jeden chlap."

„Lucius Ianta zabil, znásilnil, fyzicky i duševně jej rozerval. Ianto se jej oprávněně bojí," prohlásil Snape, Sirius vedle něj něco zamumlal, nejspíš mu stále vadilo slyšet ty věci takhle naplno.

„A co víc," pokračoval Snape, „Ianto se bojí, že to samé, možná i horší, udělá Lucius tobě."

„Nemůže mě zabít."

„Lucius se šťourá v pradávné magii," ozval se Black, „kdo ví, co tam našel. Možná tě může zabít, možná tě může nadobro svázat ve svém těle, někde mezi životem a smrtí. A co Mozkomor? Kdo ví jaký by na tebe měl vliv. Nebo Oblouk, zmizel bys a-"

„Siriusi," zasáhl Snape, nechtěl, aby jeho manžel došel k tématu Oblouku Smrti.

„Nevím co mám dělat," povzdechl si Jack.

„Záleží ti na Iantovi?"

„Ano, ne. Já nevím. Myslím, že ano. Čas strávený s ním je... Je skvělý. Ale... Víte, že jsem z jiné doby. V mém čase není časté, aby se dva lidi upínali jen na sebe."

„Neexistuje monogamie?" podivil se Snape.

„Ne, ne tak jak jste zvyklí."

„Ianto říkal, že už dlouho žiješ tady, déle než ve svém čase."

„Jo, ale nevázal jsem se na lidi, ne milostně. Teda, někdy ano a pak to nedopadlo, no... Všichni stárnou, umírají..."

„Ianto ne."

„Ne, Ianto ne. Ale to jsem nevěděl, takže jsem náš vztah, nebo cokoliv to je, začal s vědomím toho, že zemře, že tu jednou nebude, že si na něj nesmím zvykat-"

„Aby tě to nezranilo, jeho ztráta?"

„Jo, no... Jo."

„Takže ti na něm záleží?"

„Sakra, jasně, že jo!"

„Tak s ním začni vztah. Přejdi tohle všechno. Jsou to jen malé věci-"

„Malé? Jsou to vraždy a-"

„Ne ve srovnání s věčností. Víš, my se Siriusem nemáme věčnost a náš čas už byl několikrát dost ohrožen a... Člověk pak k partnerství získá jiný pohled, některé věci prostě nejsou důležité," řekl Snape.

„Musím si promluvit s Iantem," povzdechl si Harkness.

„Bude to pěkný rozhovor?"

„Doufám, jen... Musíme si to vyjasnit spolu. Rozhodnout se jak dál. Nesmí mezi náma být žádné další lži. Ani z jedné strany."

„Nebudeš Ianta dál podvádět?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Hej! Nepodvádím ho. Cokoliv si Ianto myslí, že jsem dělal, není to pravda. Ano, flirtuju, ale s nikým jsem neměl sex od chvíle, kdy jsem začal _tohle_ s ním. Ne s Gwen, ne s kýmkoliv!" nahněvaně.

„Je dobré to vědět," ozval se za Harrym hlas, Potter povyskočil. Otočil se. Za nimi stál lehce se usmívající Ianto Jones. Nebelvír rychle přejel pohledem po své hrudi, lehce si oddechl, stále byl neviditelný.

„Harry," Draco vedle něj nespokojeně zamumlal. Potter se na něj ohlédl, v duchu zaklel. Během zaujetí v rozhovoru trojice dole v kuchyni se zcela zapomněl soustředit na spojení s Dracem. Plavovlasý mladík nyní stál vedle něj a zcela viditelný.

„Dávno vím, že jste tady," pokrčil rameny Ianto, „chtělo by to lepší krytí. Nebo méně hluku."

Zelenooký mladík se chvíli soustředil na zviditelnění, vůbec se mu nelíbil vědoucí úsměv, který se objevil na Jonesově tváři.

„Co tady děláš?"

„To co vy, zjišťuji, jak se věci mají," pokrčil rameny Jones.

„Ale jak jsi věděl, že- Věděl jsi, že jsme byli v Cardiffu?"

„Samozřejmě, Owen mi ještě ten den volal."

„Owen? Myslel jsem, že tě nemá rád," zajímal se Draco.

„Ne, to ne. Náš vztah s Owenem je složitý, ale přátelský."

„Nezlobíš se, že jsme tam byli? Že jsme zasahovali? Že... Uhm, že jsme mu dali deník?"

„Tys mu dal deník," opravil Harryho Draco. Potter se na partnera zamračil.

„Ne," Ianto si povzdechl. „Je to tak lepší. Ať se Jack sám rozhodne, zda mu to za to stojí. Můj život dávno před ním byl komplikovaný a teď... Kdo ví jakým směrem se můj život bude ubírat. Jack by měl mít všechny dostupné údaje a já... Asi bych nebyl pořádně schopný mu je všechny říct. Navíc většina těch věcí v deníku, něco už si nepamatuji, něco už není důležité. Něco bych jako dospělý viděl jinak. Takhle to Jack má všechno pohromadě a ví jaké emoce v té chvíli ve mně byly.

Trojice dole mezitím dořešila, co potřebovala. Ozval se zvuk otevírání dveří. Jack se nejspíš vracel zpátky do Torchwoodu.

„Vrátíš se s ním?"zajímal se Draco.

„Ne... Nechci, aby věděl, že jsme ho slyšel. Navíc mám stále dovolenou. Jestli mě chce zpátky, musí mi to říct. Už si nebudu hrát na štěně, které hlídá každý Jackův krok," Ianto se snažil znít rozhodně, ale oči prozrazovaly jeho nejistotu. „Navíc jsme sem přišel i kvůli něčemu jinému. Nepůjdeme dolů za Siriusem a Severusem?"

„Ale, ale-"

„Nechcete, aby o vás věděli? Samozřejmě. Ale tohle je důležité." Jones zamířil dolů. Chlapci se na sebe podívali. S povzdychem jej následovali.


	166. Chapter 166

Ianto bez okolků otevřel dveře do kuchyně a nakráčel dovnitř. Snape s Blackem, sedící a tiše diskutující u stolu, se po něm překvapeně a možná i lehce vyděšeně ohlédli.

„Ianto? Co tady- Poslouchal jsi nás?" Sirius se zatvářil pohoršeně, ale v jeho očích se zračila i jakási obava, snad z toho, co bratr na jeho vměšování řekne.

Jones pokrčil rameny, „nepřišel jsem za účelem odposlouchávat."

„Takže to je jen náhoda?" ušklíbl se Snape.

„Pochopitelně," nepřesvědčivý úsměv, „každopádně když jsem vešel, zjistil jsem, že debatujete a nechtěl jsem vás rušit."

Harry na Iantova slova protočil oči, bylo mu jasné, že Jones byl v domě dávno před tím než se Jack milostivě ráčil ukázat.

„A... No... Co si o tom myslíš?" pokračoval Sirius.

„O?"

„O Jackovi, o tom co říkal? Půjdeš za ním a-"

„Ne," rozhodně.

„Ne?"

„Ne, nechám to na něm, ale... Myslím, že snad to už půjde lepším směrem," slabý úsměv. „Proto tady ale nejsem," náhle zvážněl.

„Ne?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne! Nemám potřebu stát někde zalezlý v temném koutě a odposlouchávat rozhovory k nimž jsme nebyl přizván."

„Jistě."

„Fajn, posaďte se," Ianto pokynul Dracovi a Harrymu, aby si přisedli ke stolu.

„Harry?" Sirius si až nyní všiml, že za bratrem stojí dva mladíci, „co tady děl-"

„Není to zřejmé?" ušklíbl se Snape, „očividně tady nechtěli odposlouchávat."

Harry sklopil zrak k zemi, cítil jak ve tváři lehce rudne. Draco jen pokrčil rameny. Co na tom, že chtěli vědět co se děje a chtěli být přímo u toho a ne to pak slyšet zprostředkovaně. Navíc, kdyby Ianto nepřišel, tak by o jejich účasti nikdo nikdy nemusel vědět.

„Během mé nedobrovolné dovolené jsem obnovil nějaké staré styky," začal Ianto. „Navíc jsem si mé informace ověřil s UNIT a s Torchwood čtyři-"

„Čtyři? Měl jsem za to, že trojkou ta vaše organizace končí," zamračil se Harry.

„Ano, no, oficiálně existují už jen Torchwood dva a tři. Torchwood jedna byl zničen a Torchwood čtyři oficiálně ztracen. Ale! Torchwood čtyři existuje, jen v jiné sféře," Ianto se nepatrně zamračil, „nějakou nehodou, nebo možná experimentem, se dostali do meziprostoru-"

„Jako mezi čas?"

„Ne, mezi život a smrt."

„Oh. A ty s nima můžeš mluvit?"

„Né přímo mluvit, ale můžeme komunikovat. Bael může procházet lehce mezi oběma světy a není pro něj problém pobýt čas v meziprostoru, takže zprávy předáváme přes něj. Já bych samozřejmě do meziprostoru taky mohl, ale musel bych zemřít a právě teď jsem si na tohle tělo docela zvykl," slabý úsměv. Sirius se na bratra zamračil, neměl rád když se mluvilo o umírání, bez ohledu na to, že se pak Necromancer mohl opět oživit."

„Máš ještě Baela?" podivil se Harry.

„Samozřejmě. Seraphim je můj společník, i když čím dál tím více se z něj stává něco jako můj následovník. Dřív mě učil, ale má jen omezené možnosti, takže jsem ho logicky jednou musel překonat. Ale ano, stále spolu komunikujeme, stejně jako s Květinkou."

„Mozkomorem? Ještě mu říkáš Květinka?"

„Jistě, je to spíš melancholická připomínka mého dospívání a toho, jak jsem Mozkomora získal."

Snape hlasitě zatleskal, přehlušujíce tak jejich konverzaci. „Myslím, že kvůli tomuhle tu ale nejsi. Takže? Co se děje?"

„Ano, jistě. Dle dostupným informací to vypadá, že v Mléčné dráze něco je."

„Něco?"

„Mléčné dráze?"

„Naší Galaxii," povzdechl si Ianto, „nikdo nedokázal zatím přesně určit co _to_ něco je. Ale blíží se _to_ a to velice rychle. Podle informátorů _to_ ještě před pár měsíci sledovali v Andromedě a teď je _to_ již na rameni Persea v Mléčné dráze.

„Co to přesně znamená?"

„Vyvstali spekulace, že by mohlo jít o nějakého nepřítele."

„Sdružení?"

„Nevím, nikdo to pořádně neví, ale jestli ano... Blíží se a to velmi rychle. Rameno Persea je jedno z vnějších ramen pokračujících středem galaxie. Hned vedle leží rameno Orionu, na něm je naše sluneční soustava."

„Jak dlouho může trvat než se objeví v naší soustavě?" zamračil se Snape.

„Pár týdnů, maximálně. Spíš bych to ani na týdne neviděl. Samozřejmě to nemusí být Sdružení, může to být cokoliv jiného. Mléčná dráha leží na poměrně frekventované mezigalaktické síti. Jen pohyb tohohle objektu je příliš přímý, příliš mířící na nás, aby to vzbudilo obavy mnoha organizací."

„A pokud to je Sdružení? Přece v naší Galaxii je víc obydlených planet, ne?" nadhodil Harry.

„Ano, to je," Ianto si povzdychl. „Spolu s některými dalšími lidmi si myslíme, že účelně míří na Zemi."

„Účelně?"

„Má tady spojence. Někoho, kdo jim dává informace, kdo je vede přímo na nás."

„Proč by to někdo dělal?"

„Kdo ví," pokrčení rameny, „proč lidi dělají hrozné věci?"

„Co budeme dělat?" ozval se po chvíli ticha Sirius.

„Právě teď nemůžeme dělat nic."

„Máme čekat až na nás zaútočí?"

„Země nemá prostředky na to, aby případný útok zarazila ještě než začne. Nemáme galaktické lodě, nemáme zbraně pro boj v hlubokém vesmíru."

„Ale, ale-"

„Naše šance jsou zastavit útok v úplném počátku, ale na Zemi, na našem poli."

„Jestli to je Sdružení."

„Ano, jestli to je Sdružení, ale... Při našem štěstí se obávám, že je to dost pravděpodobné. Vortigaunté byli přesvědčeni o tom, že Země bude dalším cílem. Sdružení se možná pár let zdrželo, možná plenili planety po cestě, ale od začátku míří k nám, ne jinam."

„Proč?" zamračil se Snape.

„No... Lidé ze Země několikrát narušili boj v City 17. Portály vedoucí na Gordonovu planetu, na planetu Vortigauntů, byly ještě před pár lety velice aktivní. Možná si Sdružení myslí, že je můžeme ohrozit, možná ne teď, ale v budoucnu a chtí možnou hrozbu zničit ještě dřív než začne."

„Ty jsi byl na té planetě," zamračil se Sirius na bratra."

„Stejně tak chlapci," poukázal Jones.

„Ano, ale oni tam šli dávno po té, co tam Sdružení padlo."

„Jo, no, pochybuji, že právě kvůli mně si Zemi vybrali za cíl. Byl jsem dítě, když jsem tam byl. Držel jsem se Freemana, nijak výrazně jsem tam do boje nezasáhl," pokrčil rameny Ianto.

„Tak proč by jinak-"

„Musíte si uvědomit, že Sdružení potřebuje dobývat, ničit, ale potřebuje i vojáky a ty získává z lidí, nebo jiných podobných tvorů. A V tomto čase je Země jednou z nejvíce obydlených planet."

„Vážně?"

„Ano, nejspíš to tak jednou nebude, ve Vesmíru musí být jiné obrovské planety, kde život teprve začíná, ale právě teď ano, Země je nejvíce zalidněná a pro Sdružení to musí být lákavé. Na jejich zbraně jsem dostatečně zaostalí, Sdružení nejspíš netuší, že na planetě jsou formy jako magičtí lidé, temná stvoření a jiná i pro ně faktická nebezpečí. Ne, zaměřují se na mudly. Mudlové jsou pro ně zaostalí a lákaví, snadné vítězství a mnoho potenciálních vojáků a sluhů."

„Oh... Nelíbí se mi čekat," zamumlal Sirius. Harry jen přikývl, v duchu doufal, že cokoliv pluje vesmírem jejich směrem, nebude Sdružení ani jiné nebezpečí. Navíc nejen mudlové byli zaostalí. Magický svět na mimozemský život vůbec nevěřil, jak je mohli přesvědčit, aby s nepřítelem bojovali, když v něj nevěřili. A pak... Magický svět měl ve zvyku nepřítele podceňovat. Až konečně uvěří, že z vesmíru hrozí nebezpečí a rozhodne se, že boj nenechá jen na mudlech – což se klidně může stát – může být už pozdě.

-HPT-

Zpátky v Bradavicích nechal Harry Draca v knihovně. Plavovlasý mladík hned běžel mezi regály a vybral si nejpodrobnější vesmírné mapy a začal studovat jak daleko případná hrozba je.

Harry sám na nějaké další úvahy právě teď neměl ani pomyšlení. Zachmuřeně pokračoval do Nebelvírské věže. Společenská místnost byla téměř prázdná, Harry tak zamířil rovnou do ložnice. Před dveřmi jej však od vstupu odrazily zvýšené hlasy.

„Takže jsi sem přišel jen abys mě poučoval?!"

„Rone, to není pravda."

Harry se nepatrně zamračil. Zdálo se, že Viktor Krum konečně dorazil do Bradavic. Jeho příjezd nejspíš není tak očekávaný, nebo možná by byl, ale kdo ví s čím se na Rona opět vytasil. Weasley rozhodně nezněl příznivě naladěn.

„Jsem dospělý, nepotřebuju, aby mě někdo hlídal!"

„Nehlídám tě, chci tě chránit."

„Umím se o sebe postarat!"

„Neříkám, že ne, jen-"

Harry se pomalu otočil k odchodu. Opravdu nechtěl odposlouchávat další soukromý rozhovor.

Chápal Viktorovu obavu, ale chápal i Rona a jeho neochotu nechávat se hlídat. Navíc to pro Rona musel být těžké a prakticky nepředstavitelné. Vždycky byl _jen_ Harryho přítel, ten kdo se staral, aby právě Harrymu nehrozilo nebezpečí. Muselo být zvláštní stát nyní v té druhé roli.

„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat! Možná bys měl jít!"

„Jo, možná bych měl," povzdych, Viktor nejspíš už teď litoval, že s tímhle rozhovorem začal. Možná i toho, že za partnerem přijel.

„Tak jdi! Na co čekáš! Ve vztahu si lidi mají věřit!"

„Já ti věřím! Ale-"

„Ne! Nechci to slyšet! Nic mi nehrozí. Jsme v Bradavicích-"

„Všichni víme, jak to v předchozích letech pomohlo."

Harry s Viktorem v duchu souhlasil, posledních pár let ukázalo, že Bradavický hrad není úplně tak bezpečný jak někteří věří.

„Nechci to slyšet! Když nejdeš ty, jdu já!"

Než se Harry stačil ukrýt, nebo vypadat, jakože neposlouchal, rozrazily se dveře a kolem Harryho proběhl rozzuřený Ron. Naštěstí si ve své zlosti kamaráda ani nevšiml. Potter si lehce oddechl, nechtěl čelit Ronově hněvu a právě teď by rudovlasý mladík nejspíš křičel na každého, kdo by mu k tomu zadal sebemenší příčinu.

Harry s povzdychem vešel do ložnice. Místnost byla prázdná, až na Viktora, který nyní seděl na Ronově posteli a tvářil se navýsost zkroušeně. Zvedl zrak, když Harry vešel.

„Slyšel jsi, co?"

„Jo..." Harry opětoval Krumův povzdych. „Víš, možná na to jdeš špatně."

„Co?" Viktor se zamračil, nebyl moc nadšený z toho, že mu mladší chlapec chtěl dávat milostné rady.

„Nechávat Rona hlídat, ještě jeho bratrem není úplně nejlepší řešení."

„Ron si neuvědomuje, že hrozba je reálná. V Bulharsku jdou věci špatným směrem," mračil se dál Krum.

„Hej, já to chápu," Harry rozhodil rukama. „Jen... Uhm... Ron není submisivní, víš."

„Cože?"

„Nechce být stavěn do podřazené role."

„To nedělám!"

„Ale jo. Chceš být velký ochránce a zachránce. Ale Ron nechce mít pocit, že potřebuje ochraňovat. Není křehká květinka," Harry se pousmál.

„Neřekl jsem, že-"

„Ale chováš se tak," rozhodně.

„Co mám teda dělat? Mám ho vědomě vystavit nebezpečí, mám ho nechat věřit, že mu nic nehrozí?!"

„To jsem neřekl. Samozřejmě ho máš varovat, ujistit se, že děláš všechno co můžeš, ale... Asi ho méně omezovat. Nebo to s ním nejdřív probrat..." Harry vlastně nevěděl, co by bylo správné řešení. Chápal je oba. Na Viktorově místě by se snažil dělat všechno. I za cenu Ronova zlosti. Ale kdyby byl na Ronově místě, měl by stejný pocit omezování, toho, že někdo řeší věci za něj a ještě bez něj.

„Zkusím to, dobře. Počkám na něj," rozhodl po chvíli Krum.

„Hmm... Kde jsou ostatní?" Harry se rozhlédl po prázdné ložnici.

„Jo, ti odešli když Ron začal křičet."

Harry se zamračil, to znamenalo, že Komnata nejvyšší potřeby bude na noc zabraná Deanem se Seamusem. Možná to tak bylo lepší. Určitě by na Draca čekal do ranních hodin a pak by zjistil, že plavovlasý mladík je buď ještě v knihovně, nebo na něj zapomněl a zamířil do Zmijozelské ložnice.


	167. Chapter 167

**Pozn.** : Upřímně, udivuje mě, když někdo přečte tolik kapitol, aby napsal negativní komentář, ale budiž. Navíc mi přijde, že někomu zcela uniká význam slova AU. Od začátku píši, že povídka je crossover, jestli to nyní někoho překvapí, tak je něco někde špatně a na mé straně to nebude ;-)

Každopádně, stále platí, že jsem ráda za každý komentář, i ten negativní. Zvláště, když hanění jde na vrub světa a ne mého stylu.

-HPT-

„Vstávej, vstávej, vstávej!" nepříjemný hlas budil Harryho z příjemného spánku, navíc s ním někdo třásl, to mu snad vadilo ještě víc než vytrvalý hluk.

„Harry!"

Potter ze spánku zamumlal slova odporu, nechtělo se mu otevírat oči a už vůbec se mu nechtělo vstávat.

„Pottere!"

„Hmm..?"

„Vstávej, hned!"

„Co? Co je, co?" Harry otevřel oči, nad ním, až příliš blízko, se skláněl Viktor Krum. „Co to sakra..?" Harry Viktor odstrčil, posadil se na posteli, nechápavě na tmavovlasého mladíka zíral. Jeho mysl ještě polospala a nedokázala mu dostatečně rychle dát odpověď na co, to tady Viktor dělá, proč seděl na jeho posteli a proč jej budil.

„Není tady!"

„Co? Kdo?"

„Ron!"

„Uhm... O čem to-"

„Nevrátil se! Čekal jsem na něj a pak, pak jsem asi usnul a on tady není!"

„Viktore, uklidni se," Harry se ještě víc odtáhl, bulharský mladík stále narušoval jeho soukromý prostor. „Kde je Ron?"

„To nevím! Copak mě neposloucháš!" následovala sprška bulharských slov, Harry moc nepochyboval o tom, že jde o nadávky určené jeho směrem. Rozhlédl se po ložnici. V jediné další obsazené posteli ležel Neville. I přes hluk, který Viktor dělal se zdálo, že mladý Hufflepuff stále tvrdě spí. Nebo to možná jen hrál, snad aby nemusel čelit rozrušené náladě bulharského Lorda.

„Dobře, najdeme ho, počkej, podívám se..." Harry vstal z postele, otevřel kufru a chvíli se v něm přehraboval.

„No?" Krum netrpělivě postával vedle něj. „Nemáš takovou tu mapu? Ron mi říkal, že-"

„Jo, co myslíš, že hledám?" mrzutě. Netrvalo dlouho a kufru s povzdychem zavřel, musel Pobertův plánek nechat na Grimmauldově náměstí, nebo možná ve Snapeových komnatách. Tak či tak, ani z jednoho místa jej jen tak nedostane. Harry místo toho sáhl po hábitu a školním oblečení. Zadíval se na Kruma.

„Co?"

„Rád bych se oblékl."

„A?"

„Tak bys mohl... Třeba jít kousek dál." Harry netrpělivě potřásl oblečením. Krum na něj vrhl ještě poslední pohled, než poodešel k posteli, na které spal Neville. Bulhar nejspíš zvažoval, zda nemá probudit i jeho.

„Dobře, takže... Řekni mi co víš?" rozhodl Harry, už byl zcela oblečený a připravený na hledání kamaráda.

„Nevím nic!"

„Včera vypadal dost rozrušený, nemyslíš, že se ti chce jen vyhnout?"

„A kde by byl?"

„No... Ve škole je pár míst, kde se dá přespat. Hele a díval ses do společenské místnosti?" nadhodil Potter.

„Co myslíš?! Není tam! Musíme jít za profesor-"

„Ne! Ne ještě ne," zarazil jej Harry. Fakt, že starší studenti často netrávili noci na kolejích ještě neznamenal, že v případě odhalení profesorským sborem za to nebudou potrestání. „Obejdeme školu a uvidíme," rozhodně. Viktor se na něj zamračil, na chvíli litoval, že Pottera budil a rovnou nešel za některým z profesorů. I když kdo ví jestli by jej brali vážně, zvláště když by zjistili, že se včera s Ronem pohádali a rudovlasý mladík nyní může být uražený. Ale Viktor si to nemyslel. Znal Rona. Mohl být naštvaný, ale urážet se a někde sedět zalezlý v koutě, to nebyl jeho styl.

Prošli společenskou místností, dle očekávání byla zcela pustá. Harry si při pohledu na velké hodiny v koutě povzdychl. Bylo velmi brzké ráno, tak brzké, že ani v běžný školní den by Harry ještě ani zdaleka nebyl vzhůru, natož v neděli.

„Takže, kam půjdeme?"

„Zkusíme knihovnu. Pochybuju, že by byl v Komna-"

„Proč?" Viktor přimhouřil oči. I on s Ronem občas využili Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby pro svůj intimní čas.

„Bude tam Dean se Seamuse.

„Nebude tam s nimi?"

„Oh, věř mi, kdyby tam byl s nimi, tak bys to nechtěl vědět," odfrkl si Harry. „A ne, nebude tam s nimi," rychle dodal, když viděl Krumův výraz, „to, co spolu provozují Seamus a Dean určitě není Ronova parketa."

„Co?"

„No, ne snad, že bych... Uhm..." Harry zrudl. On a Ron společně nijak zvlášť neprobírali své sexuální zážitky. I když by se spíš jednalo o Ronovy zážitky a o Harryho frustraci. Ale přesto měl za to, že Seamus a Dean provozují věci, o které by Ron nestál. Ale rozhodně to teď nechtěl probírat právě s Viktorem.

Knihovna zela prázdnotou. Harry vlastně ani nedoufal, že Rona najedou právě v knihovně. Na druhou stranu mu došly nápady, kde jinde by rudovlasý mladík mohl být. Zkoumavě se zadíval na Viktora. Jak moc se na něj Ron naštval? Mohl odejít ze školy? Mohl zamířit domů, kde by se mu třeba dostalo nějaké psychické podpory rodiny? I když Harry si nemyslel, že Ronovi rodiče brali jeho vztah natolik vážně, aby to pro ně byl dostatečný důvod k útěku z Bradavic. To by spíš Ron šel za některým z bratrů. Dvojčata byla nejblíže - samozřejmě kromě Ginny, ale za sestrou by jistě nešel - přesto až v Londýně. Možná za Charliem, který mohl nejlépe pochopit Ronovu frustraci, přeci jen si jí na něm mladší chlapec často vybíjel, když mu Charlie dělal 'hlídače'. Jenže druhý nejstarší syn rodu Weasley byl stále v Cardiffu a Ron, ať už byl sebenaštvanější, by jistě nejel až tam. Cestou by se nejspíš stihl uklidnit a pravděpodobně by mezitím dojel zpátky do školy.

Kde tedy mohl být?

-HPT-

O něco později Harry s Viktorem procházeli tichými chodbami hradu.

„Překvapilo mě, jak si vzal Ronovu temnou magii," prohlásil Viktor.

„Co mi zbývalo," pokrčení rameny. „Není to tak, jako by někdo mohl ovlivnit jaké má jádro. Možná jsem už o něco moudřejší a je mi jasné, že temné jádro neznamená zlý kouzelník."

„Mohli by tak zmoudřet všichni."

„Jo, no, co naděláš."

„Ale nejde jen o jádro. Myslel jsem, že budeš víc proti tomu, aby se Ron učil černou magii." Viktor ztlumil hlas a obezřetně se rozhlédl po prázdné chodbě.

„No, úplně s tím nesouhlasím, jenže," Harry si povzdychl, „abych byl upřímný moc nerozumím tomu, jak temné jádro na kouzelníky působí. Vím, že krvavý kouzelník nebo Necromancer musí magii přinášet nějaké oběti a temný kouzelník, no... Kdyby taky musel, asi bude lepší, když Ron tu magii bude ovládat. Navíc jak mi Draco dost důrazně vysvětloval, temný kouzelník nemůže používat všechna kouzla-"

„Nemůže světlou magii."

„Jo, no. Takže, asi je dobře, když Ron a ostatní budou umět i temnou magii. Navíc nejspíš si to myslí i vedení školy, proč by jinak jako možnost volitelných předmětů byla Černá magie a podobný věci?"

„To je pravda. V Kruvalu jsme černou magii měli běžně, učili se jí všichni."

„I ti, co jí nemohou použít?"

„Jistě. I tady se učíte obecnou magii a hlavně světlou magii, bez ohledu na to, že jí někdo nemůže použít nebo jen s obtížema."

Harry znejistěl, Viktor měl pravdu. Některá kouzla, která se učili jistě byla jen ze světlé magie, zvláštní, že si nikdo nestěžoval. Možná za to mohlo celkové nastavení Anglické magické společnosti.

„Třeba se to v budoucnu změní."

Viktor se uchechtl. „S tím, jakým směrem jde svět se věci nejspíš ještě hodně zhorší než bude lépe."

„Myslíš? Co se vlastně děje v Bulharsku?"

Krum se zamračil, nejspíš přemýšlel o tom, jak nejsnadněji Potterovi vysvětlit co přesně se v jeho vlasti děje. „Bulharská politika bývala stabilní, jenže po smrti několika hlavních postav-"

„Jako tvého otce?"

„Můj otec byl výraznou postavou, ale tohle co se děje je otázkou posledních měsíců. Myslím, že Bulharsko se snažilo zasáhnout do světového dění a přecenilo své síly. Navíc se do politiky dostalo dost nových postav a ty se snaží přijít s něčím, co někde viděli a netuší, že v Bulharsku to nebude fungovat."

„Snaží se o převrat?"

„Jo," Krum si povzdychl. „U vás máte v politice hlavně čistokrevné kouzelníky, u nás je to víc prolnuté s mudly, zvláště teď a ti nečistokrevní se snaží získat výhody pro jejich... Rasu, druh? Je to politicky korektní?"

„Ehm..."

„To je jedno," Viktor mávl rukou, „dějou se jiné věci a Bulharsko na to bude muset reagovat. Chtěl jsem to Ronovi vysvětlit. Opatření jsou nutná jen na chvíli. I ti, kteří by pro něj představovali nebezpečí budou muset v příštích měsících reagovat na jiné věci."

„Na jaké?"

„Nejsem si jistý. V určitých kruzích se mluví, ne to není správní, šeptá se o tom, že se něco blíží. Něco temného pro celý svět. Možná nějaký nový Temný pán, kdo ví..."

Harry se zastavil, zíral na Kruma. Mohl bulharský mladík mluvit o tom samém o čem mluvil Ianto? Ale jak by se mu to tak rychle doneslo? Aovšem ať už ten kdo Viktorovi informace dával věděl cokoliv, očividně nevěděl vše. Krum měl ještě méně informací než Ianto.

-HPT-

Začínalo svítat a Harry s Viktorem vyšli z hradu na pozemky. Potterovi opět došlo, jak velice brzy jej mladý Bulhar probudil. Zevnitř školy se pomalu začínal ozývat hluk, to jak se studenti probouzeli a pomalinku se začínali trousit na snídani.

„Harry! HARRY!" zelenooký mladík se ohlédl, slyšel, že na něj někdo volá.

„Tam!" Viktor prstem ukázal k Zapovězenému lesu. Potter přimhouřil oči. U lesa byly dvě postavy, jedna na něj mávala. Trvalo mu chvíli, než zaostřil, avšak bílé a červené vlasy si těžko mohl splést s někým jiným. Na kraji lesa stál Draco s Ronem.

Harry zrychlil krok. Jen o pár vteřin později se kolem něj prohnal Viktor, i jemu došlo, že vedle Zmijozela stojí jeho partner.

„Rone!" Krum zabrzdil vedle partnera, okamžik na něj zíral. To už k nim přišel i Harry a došlo mu, proč Viktor tak znejistěl. Draco, ale hlavně Ron, vypadali dost ošuntěle. Měli špinavé oblečení, ušmudlané tváře a sem tam na nich se objevil krvavý šrám.

„Merline! Co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku?" Viktor opatrně obešel Rona, který jen protočil oči. „Nic mi není."

„Ne? Ale co, co..."

„Co se stalo?" Harryho pohled se stočil k Dracovi, naposledy jej viděl když byl v knihovně ponořený do vesmírných map. „Draco?"

„Hej, není to moje vina! Pěkně poklidně jsem si šel něco ověřit-"

„Ověřit?"

„Nějaké výpočty."

„Jako ohledně?"

„Nebe."

„Nebe?"

„Necháš mě domluvit nebo co?" zamračil se Zmijozel.

Harry přikývl. Opravdu doufal, že za svým pochroumaným stavem nemohou chlapci navzájem. Viktor by právě teď Draca nejspíš přizabil, kdyby zjistil, že plavovlasý kouzelník z jakéhokoliv důvodu zaútočil na Rona. I kdyby to měla být jen sebeobrana. Na druhou stranu ta myšlenky byla jen velmi rychlá. Harry věděl, že vztah Draca a Rona se za poslední rok velmi zlepšil.

„Šel jsem pěkně klidně kolem lesa."

„Draco? Sám v noci? Proč bys u Merlina-"

„Harry," Zmijozel zamručel. „Už chápu, cos myslel tím, že z tebe dělá dítě," ucedil k Ronovi, ten se jen vědomě ušklíbl.

„A dál?" netrpělivě naléhal Harry.

„Narazil jsem na něj," mávl rukou k Ronovi. „Byl v menšině, tak jsem mu holt trochu pomohl."

„V menšině? Rone, o čem to..?"

„Jo, dobře, fajn," Weasley si povzdechl, „možná si měl pravdu," připustil a nejistě se zadíval na Viktora.

„Pravdu?"

„Jo, no... Tak trochu na mě někdo zaútočil-"

„COŽE?! Kdo? Kde je?" Viktor z hábitu vytáhl hůlku a ostražitě se rozhlédl.

„Oh, buď v klidu," mávl přezíravě rukou Draco, „pár prostých kouzelníků není nic, co bychom nezvládli."

„Pár prostých, Draco o čem to? Cože?" Harry se zmateně rozhlédl kolem, nikdo kromě nich tady nebyl. „Kde jsou? Utekli? Kdo to byl?"

„Co já vím," Draco rozhodil rukama. „Utekli, někteří. Některé museli odnést," zlomyslný úšklebek.

„Neměli bychom to někde nahlásit? Řediteli, nebo..?"

„Ne, pochybuji, že v blízké době zkusí znovu zaútočit."

„Ale, ale-"

„Má pravdu," konečně promluvil Krum, konečně se trochu uklidnil a pevně Rona objímal. Rudovlasý mladík nejspíš pro tu chvíli zapomněl na jejich večerní hádku.

„Vážně?"

„Jo, říkal jsem ti, že tahle hrozba nepotrvá moc dlouho, není třeba do toho zatahovat další lidi."

Harry se na trojici zamračil. „Použili jste temnou magii, že?"

„Možná..."

„Oh, no..." Potter si povzdychl, bylo mu jasné, že vysvětlovat některým dospělým jak si dva studenti poradili s útočníky by nemuselo být tak snadné. Přesto se mu moc nelíbilo, že by ti, kteří Rona napadli měli zůstat nepotrestaní. Co když to zkusí znovu? Co když se Viktor mýlil a hrozba bude stále trvat? Zadíval se na bulharského mladíka. Z jeho výrazu bylo patrné, že tenhle útok nehodlá jen tak přejít. Potter se lehce otřásl, nechtěl vědět, jak na to Krum bude reagovat, koho a jak potrestá tím, že napadli jeho partnera.


	168. Chapter 168

O něco později seděl Harry naproti Draco v knihovně. I přesto, že byla neděle, ani jeden z nich si nemohl dovolit nevěnovat se ten den aspoň na chvíli škole a úkolům. Nebo spíš Harryho úkolům. Draco měl před sebou rozložený Nebelvírovu rozdělanou esej na Zoomagii. Potter sám se snažil přečíst novou látku do Léčitelství, ale nějak se na učebnici nemohl soustředit.

„Nechceš mi už říct o co v lese šlo?"

„Hm..?" Draco zvedl zrak od pergamenu.

„Cos tam dělal?"

„Říkal jsem ti to," zamračeně.

„Jo, sledoval si noční oblohu," Harry se ušklíbl.

„Jo."

„Draco," zaúpění.

„Je to pravda."

„Jistě a náhodou si narazil na Rona."

„Jo, náhody se stávají."

Harry nespokojeně zamlaskal. Fajn, pokud mu to Draco nechtěl říct, pak budiž, rozhodně na něj nebude naléhat. Nebo aspoň pro tuhle chvíli. Možná se později zeptá Rona za jakých okolností se k němu Draco připojil. Rudovlasý mladík pro zbytek dne nebyl v Bradavicích. Rozrušený Krum jej odtáhl k první Letaxové síti a vůbec se neobtěžoval s tím, aby někomu z nich řekl, kam se chystají.

Harry doufal, že útok, i když nezdařilý, nedonutí Viktora k nějakým extrémním opatřením. Ale pochyboval, že by se zrovna Ron nechal zavřít to zlaté klece. Nejspíš na chvíli, než by jej takový život omrzel. A pak, pan a paní Weasleyová by jistě brzy zakročili. A ani Viktor nemohl být natolik zoufalý. Nejspíš právě teď jen potřeboval být s Ronem a být s ním sám.

Potter zasmušile zíral do učebnice. Teorii Léčitelství by i zvládal, ještě před měsícem měl pocit, že zvládá i praxi, ale teď o tom začínal pochybovat.

„Co je?" zamračil se Draco, když jej Harryho poposedávání začalo vyrušovat od práce.

„Madam Pomfreyová říkala, že na konci roku budeme mít praktický test."

„A?"

„Budeme muset vyléčit opravdové zranění. Jako opravdovou ránu."

„A?" zopakoval Draco.

„A mě to stále nejde. Na ošetřovnu nechodí dost zraněných, abychom si to všichni včas mohli vyzkoušet a naučit se. A když už přijde pořádné zranění, tak mají v jeho léčení přednost sedmáci."

„Tak jak se to učíte?"

„No teoreticky a pak na figuríně."

„A tobě to nejde, nebo co?"

„Jde, jen... Není to to samé," připustil Harry.

„Vždyť je teprve březen, máš na to ještě dost času."

„Uhm..." Harry si povzdychl. Draco měl pravdu, jistě. Jen on by opravdu nerad, kdyby pohořel zrovna na Léčitelství. Zoomagie by mu tolik nevadila, bral jí jako společný zájem s Dracem, i když jeho to zase tolik nebavilo. Ale léčitelství jej začalo opravdu bavit.

Draco potřásl hlavou. Tenhle rok šla škola trochu mimo něj. Jistě, stále byl mezi lepšími žáky, stále vypracovával eseje a úkoly. Ale nějak už jí nepovažoval za tak důležitou. Trochu jej překvapilo, že Harry na druhé straně začíná dospívat k tomu, že škola je důležitá.

„Táák..." protáhl Harry, zavřel učebnici, uznal, že dnes na učení prostě nemá tu správnou náladu.

„Co zas?" povzdych.

„Neslyšel si něco od Ianta?"

„Proč?" Draco přimhouřil oči.

„Jen by mě zajímalo, jak se má. Jestli se mu už ozval Jack." Harry byl upřímně zvědavý. Samozřejmě v tom byla i obava o Ianta a přání, aby už se jeho vztah s Jackem ustálil.

„Jo."

„Jo co?" Harry se zamračil. Na to jak rád Draco svíral drby právě teď nebyl moc sdílný.

„Jo, Jack se mu ozval. Nevím úplně o čem mluvili. Jestli si to už vyjasnili."

„Jakto?"

„Ianto psal, že mu Jack řekl, aby se vrátil do práce."

„To je dobře, ne?"

„Jo, jen... Pak už se Ianto neozval a nevím jestli třeba Jack nechce dělat, že se nic nestalo."

„Myslíš, že by mohl? Přece-"

„Jo, Jack nevypadal jako někdo, kdo rád řeší tenhle typ problémů," Draco pokrčil rameny. Nedivil by se Jackovi, kdyby to celé chtěl prostě přejít.

„Ale baví se s ním, to je dobré znamení."

„Jo, to jo."

„Zvláště teď, jestli se vážně blíží Sdružení," pokračoval Harry. Na okamžik zavřel oči, snažil se soustředit na spojení čtveřice. Jeho a Dracovo stále cítil silně, což bylo překvapivé, když jejich vztah byl spíš přátelský než milenecký. Spojení, které směřovalo ke zbylé dvojici tam bylo, jen stále slaboučké. Harry si povzdechl. Nemohl si přece myslet, že se Ianto vrátí k Jackovi a hned se mezi nimi všechno vyjasní a odpustí.

-HPT-

Uběhl další týden a Harry už se pomalu nechal uchlácholit pocitem bezpečí. Od Draca a Siriuse věděl, že Ianto je opět v práci pro Torchwood a snad se jeho vztah s Jackem začal konečně ubírat nějakým lepším směrem. Harry sám měl obavu Iantovi napsat. Ne snad že by si myslel, že by mu mladší z bratrů Blacků neodpověděl. Jen Harry stále v sobě měl určitou nedůvěru. Možná kdyby Ianto byl jen Ianto a neměl minulost jako Regulus. Harry věděl, že se možná chová malicherně, ale nějak se přes to vnitřně nemohl přenést.

V pátek ráno šel a snídani s podivným pocitem. Pátky měl docela rád, další den už byl víkend a učitelé v pátek málokdy po nich vyžadovali nějaké extra výkony. Jistě, žáci stále dostávali úkoly, ale bylo to skoro jako malý víkend.

Tenhle konkrétní pátek jeho pocit nebyl obvyklý radostný a s očekáváním víkendu, který by snad konečně mohl strávit jen sám s Dracem. Ne, měl zvláštní pocit nejistoty, jakési vnitřní obavy.

Do Velké síně přišel spolu s Ronem v době, kdy už tam většina žáků byla. Přisedl si na volné místo vedle Nevilla, Ron si sedl naproti němu vedle zbývajících chlapců šestého ročníku. O chviličku později, k Harryho překvapení a k nechuti některých jeho spolužáků, se na volné místo těsně k Harrymu svezl Draco.

Nebelvíři si už zvykli na to, že někdy s nimi jedl plavovlasý Zmijozel. Rozhodně s nimi seděl častěji, než Harry u stolu malých hadů. I když, jak nad tím Potter přemýšlel, Draco rozhodně od jeho spolužáků a kamarádů nezažíval lepší přivítání než on od Zmijozelů. Nebelvíři si mohl zvyknout, ale rozhodně to neznamenalo, že by se na Dracův příchod tvářili nadšeněji. Zvláštní, že Zmijozel si z toho nic nedělal.

Harry si v těch chvílích uvědomil, že možná jeho spolužáci brali víc zřetel na to, jak se k situaci postavil Ron, než na to, že Harry s Dracem chodil a proto by jej měli přijímat. Ne, dokud Ron dával najevo svoji nevoli k plavovlasému chlapci, ostatní se řídili jeho příkladem. Nyní jen tiše tolerovali. Někteří se Seamusem v čele si občas neodpustili nějakou nejapnou poznámku, ostatní se spokojili s tím, že si jich nevšímali.

„Draco. Co tady děl-"

„Čekám na poštu."

„Na poštu?" Harry se zamračil. Zmijozel stejně tak mohl čekat na příchod pošty u svého jídelního stolu. „Něco víš?" ztišil hlas.

„Ne tak docela."

„Draco?"

„Už jsou tady." Plavovlasý mladík hleděl přímo vzhůru, kde se rozeznělo mnoho mávajících křídel. Hedvika s čerstvým Denním Věštcem dosedla před Harryho ve stejném okamžiku jako výr přistál na Dracově rameni. Potter se na Achillea lehce zamračil, neměl ptáka moc v lásce, přišlo mu, že má jakýsi vědoucí pohled. Na druhou stranu Hedvika velkou sovu zbožňovala a kdykoliv měla možnost, přilétala ve stejný čas jako Dracův výr.

Zelenooký mladík stočil pohled na Draca. Zmijozel už odvázal stočené noviny z výrovy nožky a s podivným výrazem se dal do čtení. Naproti Harrymu Ron zalapal po dechu, taky měl před sebou rozložený tisk. Harry se zamračil. Uvolnil vlastní výtisk. Byl docela rád, že si konečně začal objednávat vlastní noviny a nemusel tak čekat až a kdy některý z jeho spolužáků dočte a on se bude taky moci dozvědět co ostatní rozrušilo.

 **Mudlovský svět v ohrožení války?** **Nový nepřítel na obzoru!**

Harry se na titulek zamračil. Jen doufal, že Denní Věštec zase nespekuluje, jak tisk mívá ve zvyku.

 _ **V době, kdy magický svět byl konečně osvobozen od Toho, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje. V čase, kdy konečně můžeme doufat, že válka utichla, skončila.**_ _ **V tomto období**_ _ **, kdy může zavládnout zlatý věk, spokojenost, radost.**_ _ **Právě n**_ _ **yní se zdá, že se v mudlovském světě schyluje k další válce. Mudlovské rozbroje nemají ve zvyku příliš zasahovat do magického světa. Kromě zničení měst, které může zasáhnout magické obyvatelstvo žijící v těch místech, se nám mudlovské šarvátky vyhýbaly. Čtenáři jistě vědí, že poslední mudlovský boj, který výrazně zasáhl do magického světa byla mudlovská Dr**_ _ **u**_ _ **há světová válka.**_ _ **Bohužel právě včera se odehrála událost –**_ _ **neštěstí -**_ _ **o které se dá spekulovat jako o začátku Třetí světové války. Mudlovský svět nebyl zatím schopný podat dostačující informace a naši zpravodajové nebyli schopni dostat se na místo události dostatečně blízko, aby zjistili, jak se věci mají.**_ _ **Faktem zůstává, že nešlo o náhodu, nešlo o přírodní katastrofu. Někdo úmyslně zaútočil na mudly, na jejich rodiny, domovy.**_

„Co se stalo?" Neville nahlížel Harrymu přes rameno do noviny.

„Nevím, nepíšou tady nic," Potter se na Denního Věštce mračil. Nedozvěděl se vůbec nic. Jestli jsou nějací mrtví, kolik jich je. Kdo a na co zaútočil. Prostě nic. Nesnášel, když to redaktoři z novin dělali, když o něčem psali a vlastně nic neřekli. Když nechali čtenáře v nejistotě. Kdyby jim o tom vůbec nenapsali, možná by udělali lépe. Takhle? Co si z toho kdo vzal? Jen zaseli nejistotu a strach.

„Draco? Věděl si o tom?" Potter se otočil na partnera. Plavovlasý mladík se rozhlédl kolem, většina žáků byla začtena do článku. Někteří zmateně listovali novinami, snad ve snaze najít něco, další vodítko, nějakou známku, odpověď na to, co se děje.

Draco vytáhl z kapsy pomuchlaný mudlovský papír, posunul ho k Harrymu. „Ianto psal, ale..." pokrčení rameny. „Myslím, že ani Torchwood pořádně neví, co se děje."

Potter zamračeně rozvinu papír. Zpráva byla krátká, ale jasná. Daleko jasnější než cokoliv o čem mohl spekulovat Denní Věštec.

 _V noci proběhl útok na Káhiru a Moskvu. Nepřítel není jasný. Z prvních zpráv nikdo nepřežil._

„Cože?"

„Vím to samé co ty," zamumlal Draco.

„Ale to znamená, že, že..."

„Nevím nic jiného. Ianto mi snad napíše až bude něco vědět. Nebo možná Denní věštec do té doby něco zjistí."

„Co je to?" Ron se natáhl přes stůl a vyškubl Harrymu papír, očima rychle přejel řádku informací. „Merline! Musím napsat Viktorovi."

„Co? Byl v Moskvě?" Harry upřímně doufal, že ne. Bylo strašné, pokud obě města byla zničena, pokud zničení nikdo nepřežil. Ale tak trochu se jich to zatím nedotýkalo. Obě místa byla natolik vzdálená, že jejich zničení zněla tak abstraktně... Ale kdyby v nich zemřel někdo známý, všechno by se stalo o tolik skutečnější.

„Ne, já... Nevím, radši mu napíšu." Ron se rychleně zvedl, papír nechal ležet na stole, vedle něj sedící Dean se po něm hned natáhl. Harry si povzdechl. Nebude trvat dlouho a celá škola bude vědět těch pár faktů.

„Co budeme dělat?" otočil se na Draca.

„Co bychom mohli? Nevíme nic."

„Mohlo to být Sdružení?"

„Ne, to ne... Možná. Nevím," Zmijozel znejistěl.

„Proč by se soustředili jen na tyhle cíle? Nepostupovali by nijak systematicky."

„Ne, to ne... Pamatuješ si na ten svět, na svět Ravenholmu? Bylo tam určitý prostředí."

„Prostředí?"

„Jo, nehostinná zem. Myslel jsem, že se to stalo, protože tam přišlo Sdružení, ale co když ne. Co když k tomu, aby planetu mohli začít obsazovat potřebují určité klima. Něco co je právě v Rusku a Egyptě?"

„To nevím..."

„Každopádně nevíme, jestli to byli oni. Denní Věštec by snad napsal, kdyby šlo o nepřítele z vesmíru."

„Myslíš?" Harry se ušklíbl. Pochyboval, že Denní Věštec bude psát o mimozemské hrozbě a to i ve chvíli, kdy vetřelci budou chodit mezi nimi.

„Nemusí to souviset. Nebudeme dělat ukvapené závěry," rozhodl Draco. „Mudlové spolu válčí odjakživa. Může to být náhoda."

„Hm..." Harry netušil jestli doufá v náhodu nebo v útok Sdružení. Oboje by bylo dost špatné. Ale pokud mudlové začnou Třetí světovou a pak zaútočí Sdružení, Země bude bez šance.


	169. Chapter 169

**Pozn**.: Tahle kapitola je děsná. Jednak proto, že mi v pátek spadl celý PC a celou sobotu jsem přeinstalovávala Linux a tím pádem přišla o všechna data. A jednak proto, že tím pádem kapitolu píšu už podruhé!

Naštěstí jsem osnovu povídky měla zálohovanou na externím disku, jenže bohužel ne celou, takže takové ty drobné děje kolem uložené nemám :-/

A co mě ještě štve, že jsem přišla o všechny seriály a filmy, které jsem ještě neviděla a o všechny záložky a všechna uložená hesla.

A úplně snad nejhorší je, že jsem ztratila seznam knih, které mám a ke kterým musím dokoupit další díly do řady. A o seznam dárků na vánoce! Takže něco mám, něco nemám, nevím co je objednáno, mám tu kupu věcí a netuším co je pro koho! Ach jo...

Od teď budu pravidelněji zálohovat!

Jo a to ani nemluvím o tom, že nejnovější vydání Ubuntu je pěkně poruchové!

-HPT-

Do konce dne celá škola věděla o zničení Moskvy a Káhiry, objevilo se mnoho různých spekulací a teorií. Žádná nebyla založená na informací, které přinesl Denní Věštec. Tisk se od té doby neozval. Nepřinesl žádné mimořádné vydání. Dalo se tedy předpokládat, že žádný novinář do postižené oblasti nedostal. Nebo pokud se dostal tam, už to nezvládl zpátky a nemohl tak podat o zkáze žádné svědectví.

Vlastně to byla jen otázka času, než někomu začne vrtat hlavou, jak je možné, že právě Harry mu takovou informaci. I když ani sám Potter nečekal, že k tomu dojde ještě ten den.

Právě spolu s Dracem mířili na oběd. Harry stejně jako zbytek školy podléhal různým teoriím a tiše je sděloval Dracovi, čekaje na jeho názor. Plavovlasý Zmijozel se od rána o ničem z toho nechtěl bavit. To nebylo příjemné. Harry chtěl rozebírat různé možnosti, různá řešení, teorie, i ty sebešílenější.

„Pottere."

Harry se zastavil, stejně tak Draco, jejich jednostranný rozhovor přerušil nepříjemně známý hlas.

„Pane Pottere, pojďte laskavě semnou," pobídka rozhodně nezněla laskavě. Chlapci se otočili k profesorovi lektvarů. Snape na ně zamračeně zíral, ruce měl založené na prsou a vůbec nevypadal nadšeně tím, že byl degradován na toho, kdo má Pottera přivést.

„Kam?" zajímal se Draco. Kmotr se na něj zamračil, na okamžik se zdálo, že mu neodpoví. „Ředitel chce probrat momentální situaci."

„Situaci?"

„Nemluvte a pojďte," zavrčel Snape, otočil se a rozhodným krokem zamířil k ředitelně.

Harry s Dracem jej následovali. Harrymu bylo jasné, že Snape požadoval jen jeho, aby šel za ředitelem. Stejně tak to muselo být jasné Dracovi, který se podezřele ušklíbal. Zmijozel si však rozhodně nechtěl nechat ujít cokoliv, co by Brumbál mohl chtít.

Snape se po nich celou cestu ani neohlédl, ale i z pohledu na jeho záda se dalo poznat, že jej momentální situace vůbec netěší. Ať už šlo o zprávu, kterou ráno přinesl Denní Věštec, nebo o to, co měl na srdci Brumbál, nebo jen o to, že Snape byl vyrušen od čehokoliv, co právě dělal a musel jít najít zelenookého Nebelvíra.

„Harry, chlapče, pojď dál, posaď se," přivítal jej hned při vstupu Brumbál. Ředitel seděl v křesle za velkým psacím stolem a pokynul Nebelvírovi, aby si sedl do jedné ze dvou židlí před ním. „Oh a pan Zmijozel. Dobrá, no, posaďte se."

Snape se po Dracovi zamračeně otočil, konečně si uvědomil, že jej kmotřenec také následoval. Plavovlasý mladík se na něj jen ušklíbl a posadil se na volnou židli.

„Severusi?" Brumbál se na profesora zadíval. Lektvarista se na okamžik v nerozhodnosti zamračil, pak si stoupl ke stěně za oba chlapce. Pokud u rozhovoru mohl být Draco, pak on taky.

„Dobrá, v pořádku… Harry, chlapče, určitě víš, proč jsem tě zavolal," ředitel se otočil k Potterovi.

„No, ani ne," nejistě.

„Dnes ráno jsme se všichni dozvěděli o té velké tragédii. Jenže po škole se nesou zvěsti, které žáci nemohly získat z novin. A údajně jsou ty informace od tebe."

„Hm..."

„Harry, jak si na něco takového přišel?"

„Uhm..."

„Musíš pochopit, že máme velkou obavu, pokud taková zpráva je pravdivá, pak může i nám hrozit nějaké nové velké nebezpečí. Tak?"

„Tak?" Harry nechápavě hleděl na ředitele.

„Odkud máš tu informaci?"

Potter nejistě pohlédl na Draca, ten důrazně potřásl hlavou.

„Pane Zmijozeli?

Draco si povzdechl. „O ničem nic nevím," rozhodně. Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Vždyť možná právě teď _tohle_ mohla být ta vhodná chvíle na to, aby minimálně Brumbála přesvědčili o Sdružení, o možném útoku z vesmíru. O nebezpečí pro celou planetu. Nemuseli mu říkat o Iantovi, jen… Harry chápal, že se Draco snaží Jonese chránit, ani on jej ještě nechtěl prozradit. Ale co když za útokem opravdu je Sdružení? Jenže… Draco měl pravdu, nemohli jen tak spekulovat. Co když se mýlili. Co když to byla jen nehoda, náhoda, přírodní katastrofa. Podivné, jistě, ale mohlo to být možné…. Pokud by nyní přišli s tím, že jde o hrozbu z vesmíru a nebyla by to pravda, lidé by se jim vysmáli a potom, až by opravdu hrozilo nebezpečí, by jim to nikdo nemusel věřit. Ne, bude lepší, když právě teď počkají na nějaké jasné zprávy. Na fakta, ověřené informace.

„Harry," Brumbál vrhl poslední zklamaný pohled na Draca, a otočil se k Potterovi. „Musíš přeci chápat, že pokud hrozí nějaké nebezpečí o kterém víš a my zatím ne, musíš nám to říct. Musíme se umět bránit, připravit se."

„Jo, stejně jako na Temného pána," ušklíbl se Zmijozel.

„Draco!" varovně zavrčel Snape.

„Severusi, nech ho. Mladý pan Zmijozel má pravdu. Situaci s Voldemortem jsme nezvládli moc dobře. Nyní jsme poučenější."

„Máme to od mudly," vyhrkl Harry, Draco si povzdychl.

„Od mudly?"

„Tu informaci. Mudlové o tom vědí víc než magický svět," dodal.

„Ale, mudla?" Brumbál těkal pohledem z Harryho na Draca. Nejspíš si nedokázal představit, že Draco Zmijozel, ač jistě jiných názorů než jeho otec, by se bavil s mudlou. „Dobrá, ano. Chápu vaši nedůvěru ve mně nebo Fénixův Řád. Jen si pamatujte, že pokud budete potřebovat, kdokoliv z vás, můžete za mnou přijít. Nebo za profesorem Snapem."

„Hmm..."

„Po posledním boji je Anglie stále ve stavu, kdy není schopná se pořádně bránit a pokud přijde nepřítel a my budeme nepřipraveni, pak..."

„A co Rusko a Egypt?" napadlo Harryho.

„Co s nimi?"

„Pokud to nebyl mudlovský útok, nebo přírodní, nebo cokoliv. Co s nimi bude? Necháme je tomu napospas?"

„Oba státy mají rozšířenou magickou společnost, jsou více než schopni se o sebe postarat," rozhodně prohlásil Brumbál.

„Ale-"

„Harry, chápu tvoji obavu. Nemáme dost prostředků na to, abychom mohli pomoci všem," připustil ředitel. Tvářil se tak sklesle, že mu to Harry i uvěřil. Až nyní si uvědomil, že za tu dobu, co ředitele školy neviděl starý kouzelník opravdu zestárl. Vypadal nyní na všechny svá léta. Tak staře, tak křehce.

„Dobře, my, no… Když budeme něco vědět, řekneme to."

„Děkuji, Harry. Nic jiného ani nemohu chtít," smutně se pousmál Brumbál. Pottera napadlo, jestli si na sklonku života je starý muž vědom všech těch chyb a příkoří, které v životě napáchal. Na druhou stranu. Harry mu už dávno odpustil a neměl mu nic za zlé. Možná za to mohlo to všechno, co o řediteli věděl. Možná za to mohlo setkání s Grindelwaldem a uvědomění si, jak toxický vliv musel někdejší Temný pán mít. Matně ho napadlo, jestli Brumbál Grindelwalda od jeho útěku viděl, nebo věděl, kde se skrýval. Muselo být ubíjející vidět dávnou lásku stále ve stejné podobě. Nezměněného mladého krásného muže, navíc když na Brumbála měl čas nemalý vliv. Možná i ředitel si nyní uvědomil, že mohl dát před světem šanci lásce a věci mohly dopadnout jinak. Třeba i pro něj lépe.

„Můžete jít," pokynul jim ředitel. „Je si pamatujte, mé dveře jsou vždy otevřené."

Harry přikývl. Draco se na druhé straně na Brumbála jen mračil, vůbec řediteli nevěřil.

-HPT-

„Co budeme dělat?" zajímal se Harry, když sešli schodiště od ředitelny.

„Půjdete semnou," rozhodl za ně Snape, který je dolů následoval.

„Ale-"

„Nebyla to prosba. Možná si myslíte, že řediteli věci říkat nemusíte, to u mě ovšem neplatí!"

„Severu-" začal Draco.

„Ne si to! Jdeme!"

Harry s Dracem si vyměnili pohled. Následovali Snapea směrem do jeho komnat.

V komnatách už netrpělivě přecházel Sirius Black.

„Tak? O co šlo? Co chtěl?" vyjel na Snapea hned při vstupu. Lektvarista jen protočil oči, nechal chlapce vejít a zavřel za nimi dveře. „Sedněte si," rozhodně to neznělo tak mile a pohostinně jako od ředitele.

„Zeptám se vás jen jednou. Co to mělo znamenat?" výhružně se na ně zadíval. Sirius mezitím ztichl a postavil se vedle manžela. Nejspíš se to rozhodl brát za pochodu a nevnímat věci, které očividně neví.

„O čem to mluv-" začal Draco.

„Nezkoušej to na mě! Moc dobře víš o čem mluvím! Kde jste vzali informaci o zničení měst? Proč jste to Brumbálovi neřekli?!"

„Od Ianta," připustil Harry.

„Ianta?" Sirius byl překvapený. „Proč by psal vám a ně mě?" ukřivděně.

„Protože nás se to může týkat," zamručel Draco. Black se na něj zamračil. Vůbec se mu nelíbil postoj, který k němu mladý Zmijozel měl.

„Nic pořádného nevíme," zasáhl Harry. „Jen, že očividně došlo ke zničení Moskvy a Káhiry. Žádné podrobnosti. Nenapsal jestli se tam třeba vydá zjistit něco víc, než čeká až se věci uklidní. Nenapsal kdo za tím stojí, ani kdo si on myslí, že za tím stojí."

„A kdo si myslíte vy?"

„Nemůžeme spekulovat!" rozhodl Draco.

„Sdružení?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Nespekuluj!"

„Kdyby ano, co by to znamenalo?" pokračoval Black. Draco se na něj mračil, nechtěl probírat ‚coby kdyby'.

„Možná by to bylo lepší, než kdyby to byl jiný neznámý nepřítel a ten oslabil naší planetu a pak by teprve přišlo Sdružení," řekl Harry, lehce si oddechl, když konečně svou myšlenku mohl říct nahlas.

„Hm… To možná. Ale pokud je to Sdružení, tak je to stejně špatné, ne? Říkali jste, že jsou hodně zlá. Ničí planety, všechny tvory. Mění je v nějaké kreatury a tak," zamračil se Sirius.

„Jo, to jo..."

„Tím vyvstává otázka, proč jste to neřekli řediteli?" zajímal se Snape.

„Co když to není pravda? Co když mu to řekneme, přesvědčíme o tom a pak vyjde najevo, že to není Sdružení, že je to něco jiného, obyčejného. A co když ta situace nastane vícekrát? Pokaždé budeme upozorňovat na hrozbu, která tam nebude a až přijde, pak nám to nikdo neuvěří?"

„Ale Harry," namítl Sirius. „Co když-"

„To je samé co když. Nemá smysl to řešit dřív než se ozve Ianto."

„Napíšu mu," rozhodl Sirius.

„Měli bychom jít," ozval se opět Draco. Nejen, že neměl náladu poslouchat jakékoliv dedukce, ke kterým Black mohl dojít, ale neměl ani náladu na svého kmotra a jeho hněv, protože v něčem nebyl zainteresován.

„Jo?" Harry sek němu překvapeně otočil.

„Jo, už bude po obědě a Ron na nás měl čekat, takže..."

„Uhm..." Harry se nepatrně zamračil, o tom slyšel prvně, ale budiž, pokud už Draco chtěl jít, půjde s ním.

„Kam jdeme?" ozval se Harry, když vyšli ze Snapeových komnat, za sebou, těsně než se zavřely dveře, slyšel Sirius, kterak začíná sestavovat další možnou teorii.

„Do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby."

„Jo?"

„Jo, přece jsme ti teď řekl, že tam na nás čeká Weasley," Draco protočil oči.

„Hmm..." Potter se zamračil, měl za to, že šlo jen o výmluvu, aby mohli odejít od Siriuse s Snapea.

„Merline, Harry, vážně, to je neuvěřitelné," povzdych. „Jdeme."


	170. Chapter 170

„O co přesně jde?" zamračil se Harry na Draca a Rona. Byli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a dle toho, jak se oba chlapci tvářili tady nebyli jen tak. Harry měl nepříjemný pocit nevědomosti a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo.

„Tedy, říkali jsme si," začal Ron.

„Ty a Draco?" zmateně. Ano, jistě, Harry věděl, že ti dva se občas scházejí. Že Draco Rona učí nějaká kouzla, že pokračují v soukromých hodinách Černé magie a že Draco rudovlasého mladíka zasvěcuje do něčeho, co se naučil během výuky s profesorem Lepsusem. I když měl Harry za to, že profesor Černé magie v kostce svým žákům zakázal učit někoho dalšího. Kdo ví, jak a zda se Dracovi tohle pravidlo podařilo obejít. Ale i přesto, že spolu Weasley a Zmijozel našli společné téma si Harry nemyslel, že se opravdu přátelí. Že spolu probírají i jiné než praktické stránky života. Bavili se spolu o nich? O jeho a Dracově vztahu? Nebo jen o něm? Ne, určitě měli lepší téma než jeho. I když právě teď, dle toho, jak se oba tvářili, o tom začínal pochybovat.

„Ano, my dva. Mluvili jsme tvém problému," dodal Draco.

„O mém..?" Harry se zamračil, o čem to mluvil? Měl nějaký problém? O žádném nevěděl.

„O tvé nejistotě v Léčitelství," protočil oči Draco.

„Jo, o tom, a proč?" Proč by se u Merlina bavili o něčem takovém?

„Máš dva měsíce do zkoušek, tak jsme si říkali, že ti trochu pomůžeme a pak se budeš moct věnovat dalším věcem," pokrčil rameny Ron.

„Dalším..?" Jako třeba čemu?

„Jo, navíc teď ten útok, kdo ví jak to bude," řekl Draco.

„Počkej, měl jsem za to, že se pak budete věnovat víc svýmu vztahu?" Ron se na Draca zamračil. Plavovlasý mladík lehce zrudl.

„Co?" Harry těkal pohledem mezi partnerem a kamarádem. O čem to ti dva mluvili?

„Každopádně," urychleně přešel Draco zpátky k tématu, „teď si zkusíš nanečisto zkoušku z léčitelství."

„Ehm..?"

Plavovlasý mladík zpoza opasku vytáhl podlouhlou ostře vypadající dýku. Harry tu dýku znal, byla to právě ona, kterou Draco většinou používal během Krvavé magie.

„Co s tím chceš-" dál se nedostal. Plavovlasý mladík jediným rázným pohybem protnul dýkou svou pravou ruku. Na paži se mu ihned objevil dlouhý krvavý šrám.

„Draco!"

„Co? Praktická zkouška bude na opravdických poraněních, těžko budeš trénovat na figuríně," udiveně.

„Ale, ale… Co? Rone, řekni mu, že-" otočil se k rudovlasému chlapci. „Co se to s tebou děje?" zmateně zamrkal. Do teď normálně vypadající Weasley byl nyní v obličeji zarudlý, ne však rozpaky, spíš se zdálo, že teplotou.

„Jo, našel jsem v Severusových komnatách nějaký Hořečnatý lekvar," pokrčil rameny Draco.

„Ten má přeci srážet teplotu a ne-"

„Jo, ne když je prošlí."

„Draco?"

„Hej, předtím jsme si to samozřejmě zjistili, Merline," povzdech, Draco si nyní levou rukou svíral na krvavé ráně hábit, nerad by vykrvácel dřív, než se Harry vzpamatuje dost na to, aby konečně začal trénovat uzdravování. „Je na to jednoduché, velmi jednoduché základní léčitelské kouzlo. Prošel jsem tvé poznámky a měl bys ho znát."

Měl bych?"

„Přinejhorším půjdeme na ošetřovnu," dodal Ron.

„Jo?"

„Harry," zamručel Draco. „Snažíme se ti pomoc."

„Máte dost divnou představu o tom, jak někomu pomoc!" Harry nechápal, co to do nich vjelo. Ano, měl obavy z praktické zkoušky z Léčitelství. Věděl, že na to, aby jí bez problémů zvládl nemá dost zkušeností a není jak je získat. Ale tohle?! _To_ přeci nemohli myslet vážně?

„Možná bys mohl začít," povzdechl si Ron, sedl si na zem. Starý lektvar mu dodal pocit jako při silné chřipce. Bolela jej hlava, svaly, tělo. A to ani nemluvil o teplotě střídající se se zimnicí. Vážně doufal, že je na to tak snadné kouzlo jak Draco tvrdil a že si Harry to kouzlo pamatuje. Netušil jak přesně by vysvětlil madam Pomfreyové, že si vzal prošlý lektvar. I když, zamračil se na Draca. Plavovlasý mladík nejspíš už přesně věděl, jaký příběh by na ošetřovně vyprávěl.

„Dobře, dobře, tak… S kým?"

„Jako budoucí Léčitel bys měl být schopný zvážit čí zranění vyžaduje dřívější léčbu," zamumlal Draco. V ráně mu tepalo, možná nemusel být až tak aktivní a říznout o něco méně hlouběji.

„Ano, takže s… Ronem?"

„Ptáš se? My nejsme Léčitelé, jsme pacient," zamračil se Draco.

„Fajn, jasně!" lehce naštvaně. Vždyť ani on nebyl Léčitel. Vlastně ani nevěděl, jestli někdy chce být Léčitelem. Ta zodpovědnost by byla až příliš velká. „Occo-"

„Harry," zasáhl Draco.

„Co? Je to špatně?"

„To jsem neřekl," plavovlasý mladík se pousmál. „Víš ale, že plusové body u zkoušek jsou za neverbální kouzla?"

„Madam Pomfreyová na ošetřovně mluví," dodal Ron.

„Jo, aby žáci věděli, co dělá. Nemá to jiný důvod. U Svatého Munga málokdy slyšíš, že Lékouzelník pronášel kouzla."

„Oh, no, dobře, můžu to zkusit," povzdechl si Harry. Stejně mu nic jiného nezbývalo. Umanul si, že příště bude dávat pozor na to, co před kým říká. Rozhodně by ho nenapadlo, že stačí, aby před Dracem zmínil svou obavu ze zkoušek a plavovlasý mladík půjde a přesvědčí Rona, aby mu dělali testovací objekty.

Zelenooký mladík na okamžik zavřel oči. Nebyl si úplně jistý, jaké kouzlo měl Draco na mysli, že je vhodné na zvrácení účinků prošlého lektvaru. Osobně měl za to, že na to pomůže opět jen lektvar, nebo počkat až ten požitý vyprchá. Pozvedl hůlku, zaměřil se na sedícího Rona. Kam přesně by měl kouzlo směřovat? Na hlavu? Na tělo? Na žaludek, odkud lektvar musel vyprchávat? Povzdechl si. Zkusil se soustředit na celého rudovlasého mladíka a na magickou formulku pro jeho léčení.

„No," Draco si povzdechl, zamyšleně sledoval nijak se neměnící barvu Ronovy tváře. „Máš ještě nějaké kouzlo v zásobě?"

„Uhm… Rone? Není to ani o trochu lepší?"

„No…"

„To znamená, že není," ušklíbl se Draco. „Fajn, teď jsem na řadě já. Zkus si pamatovat, že tu ruku potřebuju, tak ať zůstane na místě."

Harry se na partnera zamračil, těmahle řečma mu rozhodně nepomáhal. S napřaženou hůlkou došel k Dracovi, opatrně mu odstranil rukáv z rány. Šrám byl hluboký a stále krvácel. Harry jen doufal, že se nepřidá mezi ostatní Dracovy jizvy. Přiložil špičku hůlku těsně k ráně. Tohle konkrétní kouzlo uměl skvěle, tedy, teoreticky. Soustředil se na zranění, slabě se usmál, když viděl, kterak se rána pomaličku splétá dohromady. Z Dracova výrazu bylo zřejmé, že to není moc příjemné. To Harrymu rozhodně nevadilo, plavovlasý mladík si nemusel způsobit zranění a ještě bez toho, aby se jej zeptal zda o praktickou zkoušku stojí.

„A co já?" zamumlal Ron, stejně zamračeně sledoval nyní vyléčenou Dracovu paži. Možná měl souhlasit s tím, že to bude on, kdo se pořeže. Ale v době, kdy o tom s Dracem diskutovali mu to nepřišlo jako dobrý nápad.

„Ošetřovna?" nadhodil Harry. Vážně netušil jako kouzlo by měl použít, ani na jakou část těla se soustředit. Tušil, že někde v hlavě to má, ale právě teď prostě nevěděl. Ron zamručel. „Nemůžeš si vzít učebnici a-"

„Hej, to ne, nebylo by to jako zkouška, při té taky nebude mít poznámky," zasáhl Draco.

„Jo, ale nemusel bych na ošetřovnu." Byl nevrzlý, hlava jej stále bolela a cítil se mizerně. Příště si dvakrát rozmyslí, než Zmijozelovi na něco kývne. Ale znělo to jako skvělý nápad! Navíc Draco tvrdil, že se pak budou moci s Harrym věnovat i jen sobě. A Harry by to rozhodně potřeboval. Rona už trochu unavovalo slyšet Harryho naříkání na nedostatek intimity. Ovšem nyní trochu pochyboval, že Draco ten ušetřený čas chtěl věnovat právě tomuhle.

-HPT-

Ta zpráva vyšla v Denním Věštci na konci následujícího týdne. Spekulace ve škole do té doby trochu utichly, ale tohle je opět rozvířilo naplno.

 **Nejistota! Kdo je nový nepřítel?**

 **Nejistá situace se stává čím dál tím více znepokojující. Zpravodajové Denního Věštce se odvážně vydali do Moskvy, aby pro vás zajistili exkluzivní reportáž přímo z postiženého místa. Mnoho mudlů a jejich záchranných složek se vydalo tím směrem. Stejně jako naši zpravodajové se nikdo z nich nevrátil. Nikdo netuší, co se v postižené oblasti děje. Mudlovský tisk vydal varování o radiaci. Mudlové celou oblast uzavřeli a zakázali vstup.**

 **Je možné, že jde o radiaci s ní související smrt všech, kteří do oblasti vejdou? Kouzelníci se však radiaci umí bránit daleko lépe než mudlové, co se našim reportérům stalo? Je v místech snad něco, o čem mudlové nechtějí mluvit? Něco zlověstného, co raději zavřeli za brány a nechají zbytek světa v nevědomosti?**

 **Mrtvý a nezvěstní se nyní počítajíc na desítky milionů. Zničení Káhiry bylo jediným jevem mimo Rusko. Severní Asie se však pomalu stává Zemí nikoho. Uzavřená oblast se stále rozšiřuje, již dávno nejde jen o Moskvu a její nejbližší okolí.**

 **Denní Věštec bude nadále informovat.**

Harry se na noviny zamračil. Opět se z nich nic nedozvěděl. Nebo, ne nic podstatného. Zdá se, že pokud někdo útočí, rozhodl se pro Rusko místo Egypta. Proč? Mohlo za to snad rozložení lidé v severní oblasti Země? Nebo celkové klima? Podle tisku se nikdo z oblasti nevrátil a nikdo tak nemůže říct, co se tam děje. Stále mohlo jít o přírodní katastrofu. Nebo nějakou nehodu. Mudlovské Rusko mělo mnoho tajemství a nebylo by divu, kdyby se snažilo jakoukoliv nehodu utajit.

„Myslíš, že Ianto bude mít nějaké lepší informace?" šeptl k Harrymu Ron.

„Kdo ví. Jak by je získal, pokud se tam odsud nikdo nemůže vrátit."

„No, neříkal si, že je to dědic rodu Jones?"

„A?"

„Mají v Rusku sídlo."

„Vážně?" překvapeně.

„Ano, stejně jako můj otec," ozval se nad Harrym Dracův hlas. Plavovlasý mladík se svezl na volné místo vedle Harryho.

„Myslíš, že to je náhoda?"

„Kdo ví. Mnoho magických rodin má sídla různě po světě. Rusko je velká zem, má bohatou magickou historii, konají se tam velké společenské akce. Hodně vlivných rodin si tam postavilo sídlo. I když většina je téměř nevyužívá."

„Máš tam sídlo?"

„Ne, a mám dojem, že ani ty ne. Vlastně, myslím, že z lidí co známe ho tam má kromě Ianta jen Black, ale netuším zda ten dům zdědil, a Severus."

„Snape?"

„Jo, ale nejspíš tam nikdy nebyl."

„Ale mohl by tam jít a zjistit-"

„Chceš poslat mého kmotra do oblasti, kde umírají všichni, kteří tam vkročí?" Draco povytáhl obočí.

„Nevíme jestli umírají," zamumlal Harry.

„Jistě," ušklíbnutí.

„Tak tam radši necháš jít Ianta?"

„Raději než toho, kdo opravdu může zemřít? Jo, myslím, že Ianto je pro tenhle průzkum daleko lepší."

„Hm… Takže už si nemyslíš, že jde o náhodu?"

„Ne, na to je to příliš podivné. Určitě nejde ani o nějaké přirozený výskyt nebo nějakou katastrofu. A mudlové… Netuším jaké mají zbraně. Ale tohle, tenhle rozsah začíná být až příliš velký na to, aby za to mohli jen mudlové."

„Co budeme dělat?"

„Co můžeme?" Draco rozhodil rukama, i on pociťoval frustraci. Frustraci z toho, že netušil, co se děje, čemu čelí, čemu mohou čelit. A že vlastně zatím nemohou udělat nic.


	171. Chapter 171

Během dalších dní přicházely v Denním Věštci další nepotvrzené zprávy a domněnky. Zdálo se, že tisk už nehodlá poslat nikoho do míst, kde se zatím nevysvětlitelně ztráceli lidé. Párkrát v magických novinách vyšel opsaný článek z mudlovského světa, s jejich informacemi o tom, co přesně se v Rusku děje. Ale ani mudlové neměli přesné zprávy. Navíc se zdálo, že po prvotním šoku z faktu, že dvě velká města byla prakticky vymazána z mapy, se svět najednou otočil k události zády a tvářil se, že se v Rusku nic podezřelého neděje.

Harry to na jednu stranu chápal, ještě z mudlovské školy si pamatoval, když se o Rusku učili, byl to stát sám pro sebe. Navíc postkomunistické Rusko bylo prakticky to samé záhadné Rusko jako za dob komunismu.

Nejvýraznější zpráva dorazila na konci školního týdne, jen pár hodin předtím než se žáci rozutekli na víkend. Denní Věštec otiskl opsanou zprávu z mudlovských novin.

 **Podezřelá smrt ministerského předsedy Ruské Federace Viktora Černomyrdina.**

Harry si jen velice nerad přečetl detaily toho, jak bylo tělo mrtvého předsedy objeveno, i když spíš by se dalo říct, že ten, kdo jej zabil, jeho mrtvolu vystavil. Mudlovské noviny očividně k celé záležitosti dodávaly i fotografii místa, kde tělo bylo nalezeno. Denní Věštec stejné foto neposkytl. Harry za to byl víc než rád. Stačily krvavé detaily, nemusel vidět i přesný obraz. Navíc ve Velkém sále před sebou noviny neměli jen starší žáci, ale i jedenáctileté děti a ty rozhodně nemusely vidět jak hrozná může některá smrt být.

Tisk dál spekuloval o tom, kde se nyní ukrývá Ruský prezident Boris Jelcin. Ani mudlovské noviny a ani Denní Věštec nedokázaly vydedukovat nějaké přesné závěry.

Potter moc nevěřil tomu, že při všem co se v Rusku muselo dít, by jejich vůdčí postava ještě žila. Možná někde v utajení v jiné zemi. Navíc kdo ví jak dlouho bude Rusko ještě zemí, která potřebuje prezidenta, politiku. Zatím se stávalo čím dál tím více odříznuté od zbytku Země. Nikdo nemohl ani spekulovat o tom, kolik a zda vůbec, tam zůstalo živých lidí, kteří by mohli potřebovat nějaké vedení.

Všechno se to dělo tak hrozně rychle a přesto nikdo z významných postav mudlovského ani magického světa nic neudělal, nijak nezasáhl, nesnažil se zjistit, co přesně se děje, kdo za tím stojí. Harry si několikrát všiml Brumbála, kterak jej zamyšleně pozoruje. Ale ani ředitel školy očividně nedělal nic pro pomoc ruskému lidu. Na jednu stranu Harry chápal anglickou magickou společnost. Přeci jen, když oni čelili Voldemortovi, nikdo z okolního světa se neměl k tomu, aby jim pomohl. Ne do chvíle, než Temný pán začal ohrožovat i je. Na druhou stranu, Harry se opravdu obával toho, že útočníkem na severskou zemi je Sdružení a pak… Možná už nyní bylo pozdě s tím cokoliv udělat. Přesto on i ostatní váhali s tím, aby o Sdružení někomu řekli. Možná ještě byla ta správná chvíle, třeba se s tím dalo něco dělat.

V ten okamžik si Harry usmyslel, že půjde za Brumbálem a řekne mu o tom, řekne mu o možnosti, že nemusí jít o Sdružení, ale že pokud jde, je to daleko horší nepřítel, než kterému kdy lidstvo v historii čelilo.

-HPT-

„Kam jdeš?" Draco podezíraě přivřel oči a zkoumavě na Harryho hleděl.

„Uhm..." Harry pohledem sjel z Draca na chodbu za ním. Neměl věrohodnou výmluvu. Zvláště pak na to, co dělal v tomto koutě hradu, kde jedinou možností kam jít byla Brumbálova kancelář.

„No?" naléhal Draco.

„Myslím, že je čas," povzdych si.

„Čas? Na co?"

„Zasvětit Brumbála."

„Měl jsem za to, že jsme se domluvili, že mu to neřekneme, dokud to nebudeme vědět jistě!"

„Můžeme mu aspoň říct o té možnosti," Harry rozhodil rukama, frustrovalo ho čekat a nemoci nic dělat.

„Pottere? Draco? Co tady děláte?" během jejich rozhovoru se otevřely dveře vedoucí do ředitelny, stál v nich Snape. Harry si povzdechl. Bylo by lepší, kdyby je nachytal sám ředitel než profesor lektarů.

„Jdeme za ředitelem," rozhodně.

„Vážně?" Snape přimhouřil oči. Harry se slabě otřásl, uvědomil si, že Draco se Snapem jsou si podobní víc než mu je milé.

„Co ta tady děláš?" zajímal se Zmijozel. Kmotr se k němu otočil, přejel jej zamračeným pohledem, pak si povzdychl, nejspíš víc frustrovaný svým úkolem než Dracem. „Měl jsem vás přivést."

„Vážně?" Harry byl překvapený.

„Vypadám snad, že žertuji, Pottere!"

„No..."

„Proč?" zasáhl Draco.

Snape se jen otočil a nakráčel zpátky do stále otevřených dveří. Chlapci jej následovalo po schodišti nahoru a do ředitelny.

Harry se při vstupu téměř zarazil. V ředitelně kromě Brumbála seděl Sirius a vedle něj ještě daleko méně očekávaný Ianto Jones. Brumbál na příchozí na okamžik překvapeně pohlédl, nejspíš neočekával, že dorazí tak brzy.

„Chlapci, jsem rád, že jste se k nám připojili. Pojďte, posaďte se. Dáte si někdo Citronovou kapku?" nabídl jim ze skleněné mističky oválné ostře žluté bonbonky. Sirius jako jediný si několik kousků vzal, Snape jej za to odměnil zatrpklým pohledem. Před ředitelovým stolem nyní stálo pět židlí, pro každého jedna.

„Sirius a pan Jones s profesorem Snapem za mnou přišli ohledně nějaké neodkladné záležitosti. Trvali však na tom, že mi to nemohou říci bez vás," řekl Brumbál.

„Trvali?" Harry se zmateně zadíval na Snapea, pochyboval, že právě on by na něčem trval.

„Ianto trval," usmál se Sirius.

„Dobrá, když tady jsme nyní všichni. Možná byste mi chtěli říct, kdo přesně je pan Jones?"

„Lord Jones," lehce se ušklíbl Ianto.

„Oh, vážně? Neměl jsem tušení, že titul z Peregrina na někoho přešel," Brumbál byl opravdu překvapený. „Kde jste studoval? V Kruvalu?"

„Ne, tady."

„Oh..." řediteli dalo velkou práci nedat na sobě znát nejistotu.

„Nemusíme probírat dávnou historii, ne, snad?" zamračil se Snape. Nechtěl znova slyšet o tom, kterak Ianto býval Regulusem a o tom všem, co se kdysi stalo. Otevíralo to i jeho staré bolavé rány a to nechtěl. Stačilo, čemu čelili nyní a co je ještě čekalo v budoucnu.

„Samozřejmě," opatrně pokračoval ředitel. Ještě před pár měsíci byl byl k cizinci daleko podezíravější. Ale teď, když byl Voldemort poražený a Smrtijedi se rozutekli a poschovávali po světě, neměl takové obavy o to, že se mu někdo snaží vetřít do přízně jako něčí zvěd. Navíc, i když on a Sirius se Severusem měli své rozpory, věřil jejich úsudku.

„Jsme tady kvůli situaci v Rusku," začal Ianto. Měl na sobě lepší magický hábit, aby bylo zřejmé, že jde o čistokrevného kouzelníka. Neměl však žádný z obvyklých Necromanceřích znaků. Nejspíš nechtěl, aby si jej Brumbál hned zařadil mezi temné kouzelníky a možná jeho informace bral v jiné váze.

„Už jsem řekl Harrymu, že s tím nemohu nic dělat. Nevím, co se děj-"

„Já vím," přerušil jej Jones.

„Opravdu?" překvapeně. „Ale z oblasti se nikdo ještě nevrátil."

„Spolupracuji s mudlovskou organizací, která se podobným jevům věnuje již několik století, takže přeci jen mají lepší způsoby zjišťování informací než kouzelníci."

„Jde o Sdružení?" nevydržel to Harry. Všichni se na něj otočili, Snape něco zamumlal, nejspíš se mu ani za nic nelíbilo, že Potter zasahoval.

„Ano," přikývl Ianto, „obávám se, že je to už téměř jisté. Sdružení zaútočilo na Zemi a začalo obsazováním severu. Rusko je téměř pokoření, stejně tak jako zbytek severní Asie."

„Promiňte, ale co přesně je to Sdružení? A jak to myslíte, Zemi?" Brumbál zvedl ruku, téměř jako by se hlásil o slovo.

„Stručně. Sdružení je velmi nebezpečný nepřítel. Mimozemský nepřítel. Jde o útok na celou naši planetu."

„To nemyslíte vážně, že?"

„Myslíme. Sdružení je jedno zda je člověk mudla nebo kouzelník, zabijí nebo zotročí všechny," rozhodně pokračoval Ianto. „Byl jsem tam, víte, na jiné planetě, na té, kterou už stihli zničit a viděl jsem, co s lidmi dělají."

„Ale, jiná planeta, to je..." Brumbál přejel po pětici kouzelníků pohledem, nejspíš ve snaze rozhodnout se, zda to opravdu myslí vážně. „Dobře, pokud je to pravda. Můžeme… Zkusit se s nimi domluvit. Třeba když poznají-"

„Nepoznají, protože je to nezajímá."

„Ale na Zemi jsou kouzelníci a-"

„Tohle Sdružení nebude zajímat. Je možné, že se s magickým lidem ještě nesetkali, ale setkali se s jinými tvory, s magickými tvory, a stejně je zotročili," zasáhl Ianto.

Brumbál si rukou přejel po vousech, ve tváři se mu zračila nejistota. Netušil jestli může muži před sebou věřit. Jenže ostatní čtyři vypadali přesvědčeni, věřili tomu, co říkal.

„Proč mi to říkáte? Proč teď?"

„Protože je čas. Ještě se to může dát zastavit."

„Já… Nerozumím tomu," přiznal starý muž. „Jak by jen tak nepozorovaně někdo mohl zaútočit na celou planetu. Ano, magický svět je k mimozemskému životu hodně skeptický, ale mudlové? Ti jsou v tomhle přeci dál, ne? Jak to, že to nevěděli?"

Ianto nejistě pohlédl na ostatní. „Myslíme, že jim někdo pomáhá."

„Pomáhá? Jako z lidí? Proč by to někdo dělal? Neříkal jste, že to Sdružení chce zničit celou planetu? Všechny lidi? Proč by někdo pomáhal něčemu takovému?"

„Kdo ví, mohli mu cokoliv slíbit. Pokud je to někdo, kdo neví jaké přesně jsou záměry Sdružení, může si myslet, že jde o kolonizaci, o zotročení, o cokoliv, co není tak hrozné jako kompletní vyhubení."

„Ale kdo by… Vy to víte? Víte, kdo to je?" Brumbál přimhouřil oči a zadíval se upřeně na Ianta. Stejně tak ostatní.

„Víš, kdo to je? Kdo jim pomáhá?" naléhal Sirius. „Ianto?!"

Jones si povzdechl. „Jsou to jen doměky, nejsou to podložené zprávy a… Nechci aby mi mé vlastní emoce v téhle věci podsouvaly nějaké možnosti, které jsou-"

„Kdo!"

„Lucius Malfoy."

„Cože?" Sirius zmateně zamrkal.

„Malfoy?" Harry byl stejně matený jako ostatní. Jistě, o Malfoyovi teď nějaký čas neslyšeli. Bylo až podivně podezřelé, že převzal Voldemortovu moc a pak se po něm slehla zem. Ale trochu předpokládal, že Malfoy celé to převzetí další moci musel nějak strávit, vstřebat. Nebo možná, že to jeho tělo či jeho magické jádro nezvládlo a někde zapomenut pošel. Bylo možné, že celou tu dobu, kdy se soustředili na Sdružení, Malfoy za jejich zády kul pikle a domlouval se s nepřítelem?

„Jak by o nich Malfoy zjistil?" mračil se Snape.

„Lucius měl vždycky své metody. Studoval Relikvie, studoval Spřízněné duše, Praedictio mortalitas, nedivil bych se, kdyby narazil na některý z portálů."

„Ale, ale… Myslel jsem, že portál míří na tvé pozemky, že víš-"

„Míří tam jen jeden a ne odjakživa," zamračil se Jones.

„Proč si to myslíš? Na základě čeho?"

„Charlie s Owenem jsou v Rusku," připustil Ianto, „některé zprávy, které doručili zpět jsou… Je v nich jasně patrné něco, co ukazuje na Luciuse."

„Ale není to jisté?" zajímal se Brumbál, který do té chvíle mlčel.

„Ne, to není. Ale jak znám Luciuse a věřte, že ho znám lépe než kdokoliv z vás, tak pokud za tím někdo stojí, pak je to on."

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Když píšu o nějaké zemi, snažím se zachovat některá její fakta. Takže samozřejmě nechávám stejně politické a jiné figurky, které v té době žily. Vězte však, jelikož se mi občas stane, že dorazí komentář nějakého rejpala, že to stále je fikce ;-)


	172. Chapter 172

Od jejich setkání v ředitelně uběhlo několik dní. Ianto se vrátil zpátky do Cardiffu, kde, jak je s nepatrným úsměvem ujistil, na něj čekal Jack. Sirius se Snapem byli nuceni vrátit se ke své výuce, i když na obou z nich bylo znát, že by daleko raději byli venku ve světě a zjišťovali, co přesně se děje a nakolik jsou Iantovy informace pravdivé. Harry by se k nim s radostí připojil a Draca, který by se nepřipojil s takovým nadšením, by vzal sebou. Jediný kdo nejevil žádné známky toho, že s novou informací něco dělá byl Brumbál.

„Pochopil to? Proč tu pořád sedí?" mumlal Ron u snídaně a zamračeně zíral na ředitele. Rudovlasý mladík byl zděšený, když mu Harry řekl o všem, co bylo řečeno v ředitelně. Nejvíc mu vadil fakt, že jeho druhý nejstarší bratr byl někde v Rusku a dělal tam kdo ví co. Navíc o téhle jeho nebezpečné misi nikdo z rodiny nevěděl. Ron si to dával za vinu. Byl to přeci jen on, koho Charlie do Cardiffu následoval a kvůli komu pak potkal Owena a rozhodl se zůstat.

„Nemyslím si, že Brumbál bude dělat cokoliv před tím, než se Sdružení dostane minimálně do střední Evropy a nejspíš i pak bude čekat," pokrčil rameny Harry. Několik spolužáků se po nich otočilo. Pomalu se po škole nesly další zvěsti o zkáze Ruské Federace a postupu záhadného nepřítele. Denní Věštec nepřinášel žádné své nové zprávy, většina informací, kterými disponoval pocházela z mudlovských tisků, většinou cizojazyčných, a Denní Věštec je nepřekládal úplně srozumitelně.

Ron se naposledy zamračil na Brumbála, pak se vrátil ke své snídani. Byla sobota a žáci od pátých ročníků výš měli dovoleno navštívit Prasinky. Harry s Ronem se tam ve společnosti Draca a některých jeho přátel také chystali. Nebo spíš. Harry se tam chystal s Ronem a doufal, že Draco a jeho parta se k nim někde na cestě připojí. Zmijozel trval na tom, že aspoň chvíli musí být jen s přáteli. Zvláště pak proto, že Vincentův partner v loňském roce školu dokončil a Crabbe by v případě párové návštěvy vesnice neměl s kým jít. Harry ani netušil, jestli Millicent a Blaise s někým chodí a kvůli kamarádovi se rozhodli stejně jako Goyle a Dracem jít s nimi. Vlastně, jak nad tím tak uvažoval, Draco o jeho přátelích věděl víc, než on o ostatních zmijozelech.

K nebelvírům se cestou z hradu přidal Neville. Na Harryho tázavý pohled jen pokrčil rameny. Po narození dcery neměl s Hannah úplně perfektní vztah. Možná za to mohlo jejich okolí. Většina ze spolužáků mohla libovolně randit, nemít povinnosti a ve vztazích se nevázat. On s Hannah měl dítě a v šestnácti letech zůstal uvázán k jediné dívce. A právě teď jejich vztah procházel určitou krizí.

Při vstupu do Prasinek si Harry uvědomil, jak je úžasné, že vesnice stále žila aktivním životem. Přes všechny ty roky, kdy na ní útočili různí Temní Mistři, přes všechnu destrukci, se magická společnost dokázala opět postavit rychle na nohy. Možná to byl ten důvod, že kouzelníci dokázali být k různým hrozbám dlouho slepí. Pomocí magie se zkáza dala velice rychle napravit, zničení opravit a v lidské myslí tak nejspíš neuvízl síla různých útoku a tím pádem věci nevypadaly až tak špatně.

Harryho napadlo, jestli i po útoku Sdružení bude magická společnost schopná svůj svět tak rychle obnovit. O mudlovkém víc než pochyboval. Přeci jen viděl jak dopadl Ravenholm. A to mudlové v tom světě byli daleko dál než ti na Zemi.

„Tak, Rone, slyšel jsem, že máte s Krumem nějaké problémy..?" začal Neville, Weasley se na něj zamračil, právě teď nechtěl řešit Viktora. I když u mladého Lorda Hufflepuffa to spíš vypadalo, že jde jen o otázku typu ‚aby řeč nestála'.

„Hm… Jak je to u tebe a Hanny? Jste rovnocenní partneři?" napadlo Rona.

„Jak to myslíš?" Neville se lehce zamračil, „já jsem Lord, takže v očích veřejn-"

„To mě nezajímá. Zajímá mě vnitřek vztahu," zasáhl Ron.

„Uhm… Ale Hannah je holka."

„To vím," ušklíbl se Ron. „A?"

„No, jen že…" Neville se otočil k Harrymu, hledaje u něj pomoc. Potter pokrčil rameny. Osobně měl za to, že jeho a Dracův vztah je rovnocenný. Když to Ronovi nedávno řekl, rudovlasý mladík se až příliš dlouho smál. Možná i proto nyní mlčel. Nepotřeboval, aby mu i Neville potvrdil, že on je ve vztahu s Dracem ten pokorný, poslušný, submisivní… Ne, to rozhodně ne. Protože ač to možná nebylo špatné, špatně to znělo. A on, Vyvolený, porazitel Pána zla, přece nemohl být někomu podřízen.

„Dobře," Longbottom si povzdechl. „Náš vztah s Hannah je asi rovnocenný, jen… Domlouváme se. Nevím jak to bude v budoucnu. Hannah chce dál studovat, ale pak… Vím, že chce další děti," Neville se zatvářil sklíčeně. „Nejspíš dopadneme jako její rodiče. Pracující muž a žena v domácnosti."

„Počkej, myslel jsem, že Hannina maminka pracovala," podivil se Harry.

„Jo, když Hannah odešla do Bradavic začala pracovat, ale spíš to byl jako koníček, v nějaké mudlovské kanceláři," nejistě. „Nebylo to jako opravdová práce. Každopádně, myslím, že pak, když budu třeba já vydělávat, tak určitý rozhodnutí budou hlavně na mě."

„Neptal by ses jí?" podivil se Ron.

„Jo, to jo," Neville se nejistě rozhlédl, snad aby jej někdo neslyšel a partnerce to nemohl říct. „Ale kdo ví jak to pak bude. Teď jsem určitě rovnocenní. Ale! Není to stejný vztah jako máš ty s Krumem."

„Ne? Proč ne?"

„Protože Krum je starší."

„A?"

„Harry, nemůžeš mi pomoc," zazoufal Neville.

„Snažil jsem se, věř mi. Ron to nechce slyšet a Viktor z druhého pohledu taky ne."

„Hej!" protestoval Weasley.

„Víš, myslím, že bys měl být spokojený s tím, jak to je. Jistě, Viktor tě chrání až moc, a někdy i když o to nestojíš a i když se s tebou neporadí. Ale sám si viděl, že hrozba je reálná a teď… Svět bude ve válce."

„Já vím," zamračil se Ron. Neville mezi nima těkal pohledem, nejspíš se k němu nedostaly úplně všechny zvěsti, které letěly školou.

„A pak," pokračoval Harry. „Viktor tě nechává dělat všechna velká rozhodnutí. Nechává tě, abys mu radil v politice a pokud vím, tak až dokončíš školu, chce na tebe všechny své Lordovské povinnosti přehodit a věnovat se dál Famfrpálu."

„Neříkej to, jako by to bylo něco dobrého! On si bude užívat a já makat."

„Myslel jsem, že tě to baví?"

„To je jedno!" rozhořčeně. Harry potřásl hlavou, někdy Rona nechápal. Možná rudovlasý mladík nebyl až tak usedlý ve vztahu s Krumem, jak si myslel. Vždyť jejich vztah začal tak náhle, kdo ví, jak to Ron opravdu bral. Možná se cítil do něčeho tlačen. Ale až do teď Harry neměl pocit, že by mu to vadilo.

„Nevěděl jsem, že-" dál se nedostal, Prasinkami se nesl vyděšený pronikavý výkřik.

Chlapci se po sobě podívali, prakticky jako jeden se rozeběhli k místu, odkud se křik ozýval.

Před pláckem kousek mimo hlavní cestu, kterou chodili žáci při svých návštěvách, trochu blíž k místu kde stál hostinec u Prasecí hlavy, stál houf lidí. Většina z nich byla studenty Bradavic. Několik dívek křičelo, několik dalších se rozebíralo směrem pryč. Harry, když se snažil prodrat davem blíž, viděl několik studentů, kterak zvrací do nejbližšího křoví.

Ron, který byl těsně před Harrym, se dostal před dav, hlasitě zaklel.

Konečně i Harry spatřil to, co všechny ty lidi kolem rozrušilo. Na plácku, prakticky veprostřed, stál dřevěný sloup. Skoro se dalo říct, že to byl kříž, kdyby nekončil jako písmeno T.

Co bylo šokující byl člověk, pokud to, co se z něj zbylo se ještě dalo brát jako člověk, přibitý na dřevo několik stop nad zemí. Harrymu okamžik trvalo, než jeho mozek celý ten výjev pobral. Muž, nejspíš kouzelník, jelikož mudlové se do magické vesničky jen tak nedostali, byl celý zakrvácený, oblečený v roztrhaných propálených hadrech. Z těla mu stále ve velkým kapkách stékala krev a dole pod jeho nohami tvořila temně rudou kaluž.

Harry se při pohledu na muže otřásl. Kdyby jeho krví zamazané vlasy byly o pár odstínů světlejší, klidně by jej mohl zaměnit za Draca.

A pak, když je Harryho mysl trochu uklidnila a dívka přestala křičet, konečně mu to došlo. Vykročil dopředu.

„Harry. Ne."

„Co, ale-"

„Co to děláš?" Křik nejspíš přilákal i Draca a jeho skupinku. Plavovlasý mladík nyní držel Pottera za ruku a zamračeně se mu snažil zabránit přiblížit se k přibitému muži.

„Draco, to je přece Grindelwald," šeptl Harry.

„Já vím."

„Ale-"

„Nemůžeme pro něj nic udělat."

„Můžeme ho sundat!" rozhodně.

„Může to být past," Draco se ostražitě rozhlédl. Nikdo kromě Harryho se neměl k tomu, aby se k muži přiblížil.

Bledý kouzelník, kterého Harry do té chvíle považoval za mrtvého, tiše zalapal po dechu. Potter se vytrhl Dracovi a prakticky přeskočil poslední kroky ke sloupu. Vytáhl hůlku, zaváhal. Netušil, jak přesně by jej měl sundat, jak mu ještě víc neublížil. Navíc i jemu stačil jediný pohled a bylo mu jasné, že někdejší Temný pán prožívá své poslední chvíle.

Zmijozel s povzdychem stanul vedle Harryho, stejně tak jako Neville s Ronem a Crabbe s Goylem.

„Blaise běžel pro někoho do školy," zamumlal Crabbe. On ani Goyle se na umírajícího muže nepodívali, nejspíš by jim jediný pohled stačil na to, aby si svou pomoc rozmysleli.

„Tak dělej, sundej ho," rozhodl Draco. Hůlkou přeťal jeden z ostnatých drátů, kterými měl Grindelwadl přivázané ruce ke dřevu. Muž zaúpěl. Harry se otřásl, když drát z Grindelwaldovy ruky zmizel, objevilo se rozšklebené maso a sprška krve je všechny skropila. Ron opět zaklel.

Harryho napadlo, kdo asi to muži mohl provést. Jeho zranění vypadalo jako magická, ale způsob jakým byl přivázaný na sloupy, a jakým byly jeho dlaně probodnuty hřeby a přibity na dřevo, jasně odkazoval na mudlovský svět.

Netrvalo dlouho a Crabbe s Goylem, kteří měli společně víc sil než ostatní chlapci, sundali muže ze sloupu. Položili jej na zem.

Harry s Dracem se k němu sklonili. Gellertovy šedé oči se roztřeseně otevřely, nezdálo se, že je poznává. Jeho mysl nejspíš byla ponořena do delíria.

„Ošetři ho," zamumlal Draco k Potterovi. Harry nejistě pohlédl na mužova zranění, pochyboval, že v tomhle stavu jej někdo zvládne vyléčit. Přesto ještě jednou vytáhl hůlku a opatrně se dotkl Grindelwaldových zápěstí, právě nyní se zdálo, že ze všech jeho zranění krvácejí nejhůře. Navíc Harry měl palčivý pocit viny, že tato zranění mu způsobili oni. Jistě, ano, pomohli mu svým konáním, přesto zhoršili jeho zdravotní stav.

„Ustupte, ustupte!" ozval se někde nad nimi znělý hlas. Harry v něm snadno poznal Snapea. Ušklíbl se. Lektvarista očividně nesměl chybět u ničeho. Harryho spolužáci stejně jako ostatní, kteří nyní, když se zdálo, že jim nehrozí žádné nebezpečí, se rozhodli přijít shlédnout nastalou situaci, se rozestoupili. K Harymu, Dracovi a padlému muži dorazil profesor Snape, na oba chlapce se zamračil.

„Severusi, kdo to-" Brumbál byl jen pár kroků za profesorem. „Merline..." starý muž strnul. Nechápavě, vyděšeně zíral na mladého muže ležícího pod jeho nohama.

„Albusi," Severus se dotkl ředitelovy paže, nejspíš i on poznal o koho jde. Ředitel vrhl poslední zděšený pohled na kůl i na krev všude kolem. „Co se stalo..? Gell-"

„Musíme ho dostat do školy," rozhodl Snape. „Ustupte," přikázal Harrymu s Dracem.

„Ale-"

„Hned, Pottere!"

„Harry, pojď, no tak. Půjdeme s nima," pokynul mu Draco. Nebelvír zamračeně sledoval, kterak se Grindelwald, nyní opět v bezvědomý, na pokyn Snapeovy hůlky vznesl do vzduchu. Potter se dál mračil, dle něj rozhodně nebylo bezpečné s Grindelwaldem nyní hýbat.

„Harry," promluvil šeptem Draco. „Kdekoliv je to pro něj bezpečnější než tady."

Potter znejistěl. Draco měl pravdu. Grindelwald byl stále někdejší Temný pán. Ať už ho zde vystavil kdokoliv, stále se mezi lidmi kolem mohl objevit někdo, kdo by jej mohl chtít dorazit.

-HPT-

Ocitli se na ošetřovně. Snape položil Grindelwalda na jednu ze vzdálených postelích a jal se hledat madame Pomfreyovou. Brumbál se mezitím nejistě přiblížil k bývalé lásce.

„Harry, neviditelnost," zaševelil Draco, pevně se partnera chytl. Rozhodně nestál o to, aby je někdo z ošetřovny vyhodil, ne teď, když tolik riskovali tím, že Gellertovi pomohli. Za okamžik již s uspokojením sledoval, jak Harry plní jeho přání.

„Albusi..." Grindelwald se znova probral.

„Gellerte, Merline, co se stalo?" Brumbál byl zoufalý. Tolik doufal, že jej ještě někdy uvidí. Když Grindelwadl utekl, doufal, že třeba… Že za ním možná přijde. Že třeba k němu chová ještě nějaký cit. Že třeba… Že mu třeba nemá za zlé uvěznění, samotu, zapomnění… „Je mi to tak líto," vydechl starý muž. Cítil se tak bezmocně. Blonďatý muž, ač zlomený, vypadal stále tak nevinně, tak mladě. Možná i proto, že Gellert vypadal stále tak zranitelně, mladistvě, měl Brumbál o to větší pocit, že jej zradil, že jej nedokázal zachránit. Ne tehdy a ne teď…

„To nevadí," zaševelil Grindelwald.

„Ale…" Brumbál se rozhlédl po pro něj prázdné ošetřovně. „Udělej něco. Zachraň se."

„Ne..."

„Gellerte, prosím. Nemusí to takhle skončit."

„…musí… poslouchej mě… udělal jsem… řekl jsem mu to..." Gellert se rozkašlal. Na rtech se mu objevilo několik kapek krve.

„Co? Komu? O čem to mluvíš?"

„Luciusovi."

„Co?" ředitel byl zmatený.

„Všechno… Všechno co chtěl. O Harrym… Dracovi… Regulovi..." vyčerpaně.

„O čem to mluvíš? Gellerte?"

Harry cítil Draca, kterak mu drtil ruku, očividně ani jeho nenechávala Grindelwaldova slova chladným.

„Zabij ho..." další zlomený kašel.

„Gellerte-"

„Zabij Luciuse… on… Zničí nás… Zničí všechno..."

„Nemůžu jen tak-"

„Ne pro ně?" šedé oči se na okamžik zavřely. „Pro mě..."

„Prosím. Uzdrav se. Použij magii. Krvavou magii." Brumbál byl zoufalý.

„Je… Pozdě..."

„Ne! Ne není! Nenechávej mě tedy..." starému muž tekly po tvářích slzy. Nechtěl aby to dopadlo takhle. Ne takhle. Rozhodně ne takhle.

Bledá zakrvácená ruka zašátrala po posteli. Brumbál jí pevně sevřel. „Gellerte..."

„Miloval jsem… tě..." vydechl muž.

„Gell-"

„To se… Nemění..."

„Ne..." Brumbál udusil vzlyk.

„Smrt není... konec..." slabý úsměv.

„Prosím…"

Šedé oči se zavřely.

„Gellerte! Ne! Neumírej, prosím…."

„Pojď," zamumlal Draco a táhl Harryho pryč z ošetřovny. Nechtěl být svědkem Brumbálova žalu.


	173. Chapter 173

„Kam…. Kam jdeme?" Harry nechal Draca, aby jej vedl dál chodbou. To čeho byl svědkem jím otřáslo. „Draco, počkej."

Plavovlasý mladík se zastavil, stále pevně svíral Harryho zápěstí. Potter už uvolnil neviditelnost. Chodba zela prázdnotou a nebylo nutné aby své soustředění vynakládal na zneviditelnění.

„Co?" Draco se na něj zmračil.

„To bylo… Grindelwald, on… Zemřel."

„Jo."

„Ale, Draco-"

„Je to to jediné, co sis z toho vzal?" mračil se dál Draco. Harry na něj zmateně hleděl. Co dalšího si z toho měl vzít? Jistě, Grindelwalda neměl nijak zvlášť rád, zvláště po té, co je podvedl a oni se tak stali nedobrovolnými spolupachateli jeho útěku. Ale nyní, když zemřel, když byl mučen a v podstatě umučen k smrti. K dlouhému bolestivému umírání. Když byl Harry svědkem Brumbálova žalu. Když… Stále v sobě měl ten okamžik, kdy Grindelwald visel na nad zemí a na kratičký moment vypadal téměř jako Draco. Právě teď by Harry nejradši popadl Draca a zmizel s ním někam hodně daleko. Vykašlal se na všechny a na všechno a společně se s partnerem někde přečkal všechny nečasy.

„Neposlouchal si?" povzdechl si Draco.

„Jo, jasně, že jo," mumlání. Snažil se neposlouchat. Nechtěl být svědkem posledních chvil kohokoliv, natož někoho kdo umíral prakticky v náručí svého někdejšího milence.

„Harry-"

„Jo, slyšel jsem, že ho zabil Lucius," zamumlal Harry. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, opravdu nechtěl. Pokud Lucius Malfoy byl schopný někoho mučit a… Jistě, Harry věděl, že Malfoy je schopný hrozných věcí, že je schopný a ochotný zabíjet, vraždit, mučit a trýznit. Ale ještě toho pořádně nebyl svědkem a tohle bylo… Trochu mu to otevřelo oči a ukázalo mu, proč se ostatní Luciuse tolik bojí. Pátravě se zadíval na Draca. Co on si myslel o konání svého otce? Ano, bál se ho, nesnášel ho, přesto Lucius Malfoy byl stále jeho otcem, určitě k němu musel chovat nějaký, byť malilinkatý, cit.

„A dál?"

„A dál?" zamračil se Potter.

„Musíme jít za Blackem," rozhodl Draco.

„Za Siriusem?" překvapeně.

„Musí napsat Iantovi, musí mu říct, že můj otec o něm ví."

„Počkej, počkej-"

„Grindelwald byl mučený a sám přiznal, že Luciusovi řekl všechno! O nás, o Věštbě a hlavně o Regulovi. Už ví, kdo je Regulus!"

„Jak by to Grindelwald věděl?"

„Vždycky to věděl," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Co?"

„Ianto ho měl rád," povzdychl si plavovlasý mladík, „zůstal s ním v kontaktu. Myslel jsem, že to víš?"

„Hm..." Možná to věděl, možná to jen vypustil. Poslední roky byly plné informací a on si prostě nemohl pamatovat všechno. „Proč nenapíšeme Iantovi sami?"

„Black má rychlejší způsob."

„Ale..." Harry do toho nechtěl kmotra zasahovat. Nechtěl do toho už zatahovat nikoho koho se to přímo netýkalo a kdo nemusel být v ohrožení.

-HPT-

Druhý den Harry vstával nezvykle brzo. Měl se s Dracem sejít ve Snapeových komnatách, kde jim Sirius měl říct na čem se domluvil s Iantem. Říct, že Sirius byl z celé té věci rozhozený by bylo slabé slovo. Black byl vyděšený, naštvaný, nejistý, měl v sobě mnoho emocí, které v ten moment nedokázal podchytit. Soustředil se proto jen na úkol, který mu chlapci dali, varoval bratra a doufal, že jeho zpráva k němu dorazí dříve než Lucius Malfoy zjistí kde přesně se Ianto nachází. Navíc dokud mu Ianto neodepsal, nikdo pořádně netušil, co Grindelwald věděl a co mohl svému mučiteli prozradit.

„Harry," usmál se na Pottera nejistě Neville, když se Harry konečně oblékl a vykročil ke dveřím. Všechny své ranní úkony dělal co nejvíce nenápadně a potichu, nechtěl vzbudit zbylé osazenstvo ložnice. Proto nyní nechápavě zíral na Nevilla a Rona, kteří na něj očividně čekali u dveří ložnice.

„Co to..?"

„Snad sis nemyslel, že půjdeš sám," rozhodl Ron. „Už včera jste s Dracem odešli a nikdo z nás netušil, co se stalo. To se nebude opakovat."

„Co? Ale-"

„Hej, nejsi v tom sám."

„Rone, poslouchej," Harry si povzdechl.

„Od začátku jsme v tom společně, nemysli si, že mě na konci odstřihneš!"

„To jsem nechtěl, ale je to… Není to bezpečné."

„To je jedno!"

„Neměl jsi někam namířeno?" zasáhl Neville, nejistě se rozhlédl po dvou spících Nebelvírech. Harry si povzdechl. Jistě, nebylo by dobré, kdyby se vzbudil i Dean se Seamusem. Prošel kolem Rona a vyšel ven z ložnice.

Chápal Rona, taky by nechtěl být vyšachovaný. Navíc Ron jim opravdu pomohl, když hledali Relikvie, nebylo správné, aby teď jej nechal z obliga. Jen… Nechtěl, aby se jeho přítel zranil a vzhledem k tomu, co se na ně blížilo, bylo víc než pravděpodobné, že se někdo zraní.

Proč tady byl Neville? Harry se s ním vždycky bavil přátelsky, ale nikdy nebyli opravdoví přátelé, kamarádi, snad, ale ne přátelé. Nebylo nutné, aby se Neville vystavoval jakémukoliv nebezpečí.

Na druhou stranu Ron i Neville byli dost staří na to, aby za sebe rozhodli sami a pokud, po zvážení všech hrozících nebezpečí, se rozhodnou pokračovat a pomoci v blížící se válce, pak kdo byl on, aby jim to zakazoval?

Cestou ke Snapeovým komnatám chlapcům řekl vše, co se včera s Dracem dozvěděli. Nevilla stručně zasvětil do toho, co Ron už věděl o Sdružení, o Regulovi, o Torchwoodu. Kupodivu to mladý Lord Hufflepuff bral velmi střízlivě. Nebo se možná jen snažil tvářit statečně. Kdo ví, proč se rozhodl začít dělat něco rádoby odvážného a zapojovat se do hlavního dění bojů.

Před dveřmi na ně již čekal Draco a k Harryho nemalému překvapení Blaise Zabini.

„Co tady dělají?" zamračil se Zmijozel na Rona s Nevillem.

„Co tady dělá on?" Harry ukázal na Zabiniho. Draco sjel svého společníka zamračeným pohledem. „Blaise se rozhodl, že…" nervózně si skousl ret ve snaze vymyslet nějakou výmluvu.

„Jasně," Harry se ušklíbl, Draco mu rozhodně neměl co vyčítat. Jistě, s ním šli dva další, ale aspoň se jim dalo důvěřovat, to o Zabinim zatím říct nemohl.

Zmijozel raději nechal vysvětlování, posledním pohledem spražil všechny nezvané a zabouchal na Snapeovi dveře. S dalšími studenty v závěsu raději nezkoušel jen tak vejít dál, Severuse by to nejspíš víc než nepotěšilo.

Vchod se prudce otevřel, profesoři na něj již čekali. Snape zamračeným pohledem přejel všechny příchozí, zastavil se na Dracovi, ten jen pokrčil rameny. Proč by to měl být on, kdo jejich přítomnost vysvětlí.

„Fajn, pojďte," zavrčení. Lektvarista si nejspíš umanul, že už nikomu nebude v ničem bránit, nebo se o to aspoň pokusí. Všichni tihle studenti byli buď dospělí, nebo zplnoletnění, takže jejich volby nejsou jeho věc. Navíc nyní čelili něčemu většímu a on netušil, jestli kompetentní dospělí kouzelníci budou ochotní a schopní dostatečně včase reagovat. Takže pokud Zemi měla zachránit hrstka ‚dětí', proč ne…

Vešli do obývací místnosti. Na gauči seděl Siriuse, před sebou měl hrnek s kávou, dle pomalu chladnoucí kávy vedle něj se dalo poznat, že na místě předtím seděl Snape. Kousek dál, nejspíš v nějakém soukromém rozhovoru stáli Ianto s Jackem. Nyní, když šestice vešla se po nich ohlédli. Zabini se na okamžik zastavil, snad na okamžik litoval, že se rozhodl tak zbrkle a Draca následoval.

Jack naklonil hlavu do strany, s mírným úsměvem je sledoval. „Severusi, nepředstavíš nás?"

„Jacku," zamumlal Ianto. „Na to teď není čas."

„Na seznámení je vždycky čas!" rozhodně. Předešel Ianta a zamířil ke dvěma studentům, které ještě neznal. Harry ustoupil a zamyšleně Jacka pozoroval, pohledem na okamžik zajel k Iantovi. Zdálo se, že krize v jejich vztahu je zažehnána, nebo minimálně odsunuta do pozadí. Jones partnera s jemným úsměvem pozoroval, musel na jeho dovádění být zvyklý. Za to Sirius se na Jacka mračil, stále nebyl ochotný přijmout, že Jack očividně flirtoval s každým na koho narazil. Možná to Iantovi nevadilo, ale on to skousnout nemohl. Neuměl si představit, kdyby měl každý den sledoval Severuse, kterak flirtuje. Zajel pohledem k manželovi. V duchu se usmál, zdálo se, že tmavovlasý muž řeší v duchu to samé.

„Jack Harkness, k vašim službám," zářivě se usmál Jack.

„Uhm… Neville," špitl nebelvír,

„Neville má partnerku a dítě," odkašlal si Harry.

„Oh, taková škoda, uvázat se tak mladý," dál se usmíval Jack. „A kdo je tahle kakaová hvězda," došel k Blaisovi. Draco protočil oči, neměl Zabiniho brát.

„Blaise Zabini," rozhodně prohlásil zmijozel.

„Skvělé! Rád tě poznávám," Jack jej bez skrupulí objal. Zabini vrhl poplašený pohled na Draca, ten dělal, že jej nevidí.

„Jacku," povzdechl si Ianto, stále se však lehce usmíval, „nech chlapce jít."

„Ale-"

„Jacku," Ianto hlavou pokynul k volnému místu na gauči. Harkness se zatvářil ublíženě, pustil Blaise a zamířil si sednout.

„Ianto Jones," přivítal se s chlapci Ianto, potřásl rukou Nevillovi i stále ohromenému Zabinimu.

„Hej, to není fér. Jak to, že ty se vítat můžeš?" prakticky zakňučel Jack.

„Já je neobtěžuju," pokrčil rameny Ianto a posadil se vedle partnera.

Harry s Dracem si sedli do volných křesel, stejně tak jako Ron s Nevillem. Blaise zůstal stát kousek za Dracovým křeslem, trochu tak vypadal jako Dracův bodyguard, i když ve tváři měl stále zděšení z blízkého kontaktu s Jackem.

Harrymu unikalo Jackovo chování. Pamatoval si ho ještě jako naštvaného zlostného muže, ale teď, když se zdálo, že vztah s Iantem se srovnal, tak bylo zpátky Jackovo poněkud dětinské a bezstarostné jednání. Byla to maska? Nebo Jack opravdu v době, kdy neřešil žádný problém, byl veselým mužem?

„Takže," začal Sirius, vrhl pohled na Nevilla s Blaisem.

„Můžeme před nima mluvit," rozhodl Harry, sice Zabinimu nevěřil, ale Draco musel, jinak by ho jistě sebou nebral.

„Dobře, shrneme si, co víme," rozhodl Jack.

„Sdružení zaútočilo na Zemi, to je jisté."

„Už je jisté, že jde o Sdružení?"

„Ano, bohužel. Charlie s Owenem potvrdili i naši domněnku, že jim pomáhá Lucius," povzdechl si Ianto.

„Jo, ohledně Malfoy, co budeme dělat?"

„Myslíš, protože nyní ví, kdo jsem?"

„Jo."

„Nevím. Není nic moc. Lucius je právě teď neznámo kde. Charlie hlásil, že jej před pár dny zahlédli v Rusku, ale od té doby nic. Může být tam, nebo v Anglii, nebo kdekoliv jinde. Netušíme jak daleko sahá jeho spolupráce se Sdružením. Klidně se může nacházet na některé z vesmírných lodí Sdružení."

„Vážně?" vyhrkl Ron. Být na vesmírné lodi, to by bylo tak cool.

„Každopádně náš postup to nijak nemění. Budeme bojovat se Sdružením a dokud je Lucius na jejich straně tak i s ním."

„Počkej, počkej, zadrž," zastavil bratra Sirius. „Ty bys Malfoye nechal jít?"

„Uhm..." Ianto znejistěl, rozhlédl se po studentech, tohle nebylo téma, které chtěl probírat přede všemi.

„Pokud je Malfoy takový jaký říkáte, tak se nevzdá, takže nemusíme teď řešit coby kdyby," rozhodl Jack. Ianto mu vděčně sevřel ruku.

„Co s Grindelwaldem?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ano, no… Jeho smrt je tragédie," povzdechl si Jones.

„Ne všichni sdílíme tentýž názor," ušklíbl se Snape. „Grindelwald býval Temným pánem, na to nezapomínej."

„Ano, to byl. Ale taky to byl můj přítel," zamračil se na lektvaristu Ianto.

„Jeho smrt pomstíme," ujistil jej Jack.

„Možná nebudete muset," řekl Sirius.

„Proč myslíš?"

„Brumbál zmizel."

„Cože?" Harry téměř vyskočil z křesla.

„Jo, Grindelwaldovo tělo v noci zmizelo z ošetřovny a Brumbála od té doby nikdo neviděl."

„Třeba jen někde truchlí. Je to přeci jen pár hodin, ještě se může objevit."

„Ne," rozhodl Snape. „Znám Albuse, smrt Grindelwalda jej ranila, opravdu ranila."

„Třeba ho jen chce sám pohřbít," nadhodil Harry.

„To určitě ano. Ale pak… Albus různým válkám obětoval mnoho a teď zjistil, že to všechno bylo k ničemu."

„Myslíte, že bude chtít pomstu? Že půjde a sám zaútočí na Sdružení?" zajímal se Ron.

„Na Sdružení? Ne, to nejspíš ne. Na Luciuse však… Velice pravděpodobně."

„Grindelwald ho o to žádal," zamumlal Draco.

„Cože?" Snape se na kmotřence zamračil.

„Žádal ho, aby jej pomstil, aby zabil mého otce."

„Pochybuju, že Brumbál udělá něco o co jej žádal někdejší Pán zla," rozhodně prohlásil Sirius. „Je jedno, že to bývali milence," lehce se otřásl. „Brumbál není vrah, nepůjde za nikým s tím, že ho zabije."

„Půjde," Draco o tom byl přesvědčený.

„Půjde..." přitakal Harry." Nebyl si tam, neslyšel si ho… Grindelwald mu řekl, že ho miloval. Brumbál bude… Udělá cokoliv." On by udělal cokoliv. Kdyby byl na ředitelově místě, pomstil by svého milence. Zničil by každého kdo by mu stál v cestě. Brumbál musel být zlomený žalem, nejspíš nebude uvažovat rozumně. V mysli bude mít jediné, Gellerta, jeho smrt, jeho poslední slova a toho, kdo jej zavraždil, kdo jej mučil, kdo mu vzal poslední možnost se s dávnou láskou udobřit.

„Možná je to dobře," zamyslel se Jack.

„Jacku?" Ianto se na něj překvapeně otočil. Právě Jack by měl mít trochu větší soucit s lidmi, kteří ztratí své milované.

„Ne, poslouchej mě. Pokud ten váš Brumbál je dost silný a zabije Malfoye, budeme mít o starost méně a třeba to celé Sdružení oslabí."

„Nemyslím si, že síla Sdružení závisí na Malfoyovi."

„Neměli bychom ho jít hledat? Brumbála myslím?" zajímal se Neville. Neměl s ředitelem podobné negativní zkušenosti jako většina ostatních v místnosti. A právě teď měl jen starost o starého muže vlídného muže, který musel být zlomený a osamělý.

„Brumbál je dospělý muž, postará se o sebe," mávl rukou Sirius.

„Ano, ale… Je to náš ředitel a pokud potřebuje pomoc..."

„Neville," povzdechl si Harry. „Taky mám o něj obavu, ale Brumbál není úplně kladný hrdina a možná je načase, aby některým svým temnotám čelil sám."

„Co? Brumbál není zlý!"

„Ne, to jsem neřekl, jen-"

„Našel si čas, aby se mnou mluvil o mých rodičích," zamumlal Neville.

„O rodičích?" Jack zmateně zamrkal, „tví rodiče, oni jsou… mrtví?"

Neville si povzdechl, „Ne, oni… Uhm…" nechtěl to řešit, nechtěl se o nich bavit. Naposley je viděl v létě, kdy jim s Hannah šli ukázat malou Anishu. Bylo bolestivé vidět je a vědět, že nikdy pořádně nepoznají svou vnučku, jeho dceru…

Jack se zadíval na Ianta, ten jen potřásl hlavou, co se stalo Longbottomovým nebylo důležité a nechtěl to řešit. Možná v některém čase dávno v minulosti jim mohl pomoci a nechtěl cítit vinu za to, že to neudělal.

„Co jim je?" naléhal Jack. „Je to něco magického?"

„Oh, ty jsi mudla?" vydechl Zabini, nejspíš si to do teď neuvědomil. Pravdou bylo, že Jack se na mudlu v magickém světě pohyboval velmi jistě. A možná by zmijozela ani nenapadlo, že se mudla může objevit v Bradavicích.

„Ano, jsem, máš s tím nějaký problém?" Jack se usmíval, ale spíš to nyní byl úsměv žraločí, nebezpečný, temný.

„Ne..." zamumlání.

„Mí rodiče," pokračoval Neville. „Nejsou… Mají poškozenou mysl."

„Mysl? Jako nějaký druh kóma, nebo ztráty paměti, nebo jak?"

„Ne, oni jsou… Byli mučeni," Neville se zajíkl. „A jejich mysl to nevydržela a nyní jsou… Jako děti, možná, nebo jako…" pohlédl na Snapea, možná on to mohl vysvětlit lépe. Profesor si povzdechl.

„Byli mučeni a zešíleli bolestí. Žijí, ale jsou zavřeni u Svatého Munga, v nemocnici, na uzavřením oddělení pro nevyléčitelné případy."

„Aha..." Jack se zamyslel. „Možná bych jim mohl pomoc."

„Cože?!"

„Ale jsi mudla..?"

„Jo, ano, opět, jsem mudla," protočil oči. „V minulosti jsem pracoval pro Časovou agenturu a všichni agenti byli trénovaní v psychické obraně, je to něco jako… Ianto?"

„Nitrobrana."

„Jo, ale jen velmi 'jako', trochu jiný druh. Možná bych mohl spojit svou mysl s nimi a najít je. Pokud jejich poškození je způsobené mučením, pak tam někde uvnitř stále jsou," rozhodně. „Mohl bych je najít, přivést napovrch."

„Vážně..?" Neville si ani nedovolil doufat.

„Jistě."

„No..."

„Může to zkusit, ne? Horší to těžko bude," přidal se Ianto. Třeba to smyje část viny, kterou nesl.

„Dobře," Neville se slabě pousmál. Bylo by to tak skvělé. Ale zároveň tak děsivé.


	174. Chapter 174

O pár dní později bylo i těm s větší dávkou optimismu jasné, že se Brumbál hned tak nevrátí. Jeho místo s velkou nevolí a velkým důrazem na slovo ‚prozatimní' zaujala Minerva McGonagallová.

Zpráva o Grindelwaldově smrti nebyla nikde zveřejněna. Harry předpokládal, že muže v Prasinkách nikdo nepoznal, nebo možná magický svět neměl potřebu řešit další smrt. I když osobně si Potter myslel, že by jakákoliv politická strana byla schopná si smrt někdejšího Pána zla připsat a možná tím stoupnout v očích veřejnosti. Koneckonců Grindelwald byl stále považován za hrobu. Jeho smrt tedy zůstala utajen. Brumbálovo zmizení bylo zdůvodněno jako nečekané rodinné události s neznámou vyhlídkou na jeho návrat do funkce. Kdo ví, zda sama McGonagallová věděla pravdu o ředitelově odchodu. Možná jen nechtěla řešit věci, které jí nepříslušely.

„Už něco víš?" zajímal se během oběda Harry. Svůj dotaz směřoval na Nevilla. Mladý Lord Hufflepuff si vzal nějaký čas na to, aby přemýšlel o Jackově nabídce. Harry tedy netušil o čem přesně přemýšlí. Ianto měl pravdu, horší to bude jen těžko. Neville však trval na tom, že celou záležitost musí prodiskutovat s babičkou. Koneckonců, jednalo se o jejího jediného syna, měla právo do toho zasahovat.

Neville se chvíli přehraboval v bramborové kaši, s povzdychem potřásl hlavou. „Babička o tom nechce ani slyšet."

„Co? Nesouhlasí?" nechápal Ron.

„Nechce, aby… Jo, nesouhlasí."

„Ale… Proč?"

„Babička má za to, že… Uhm… Nechce, aby se táta stal nějakým pokusný-"

„Jak pokusným?" zarazil ho Harry.

„Nechce upínat své naděje na něco, co nemusí vyjít a neví, když to nevyjde, jestli to celou situaci nemůže ještě zhoršit. Myslí si, že to je pokus a nechce, aby… Nechce to," povzdechl si Neville.

„Ale to přece..." Ron se zmateně otočil na Harryho. „Proč by to dělala?"

Neville si pět povzdychl. „Chápu jí."

„Cože?"

„Myslí si, že tím chrání mě. Kdyby to nevyšlo a já bych to třeba moc doufal, tak… Asi má strach, jaký by to na mě mělo dopad."

„Takže to ani nezkusí? Bude rovnou předpokládat to nejhorší?"

„Víš, ono… Je to dost dlouho a za všechny ty roky se na našel nikdo, kdo by jim uměl pomoci. Proč by měla věřit tomu, že nějaký obyčejný mudla může něco změnit?"

„Jack není obyčejný mudla," ohradil se Harry.

„Já vím, ale babička ne!"

„Dobře a co tedy se jí neptat?" napadlo Rona.

„Obejít jí?"

„Rone, to přece nejde," přidal se Harry.

„Proč ne? Jsi jejich syn, měl bys mít rozhodující slovo," naléhal Weasley na Nevilla.

„Jo, no… Asi by to nebylo správné," pokrčil rameny Neville, i když bylo zřejmé, že jej nastalá situace tíží.

„A co někdo jiný? Nemohl by rozhodnout někdo z rodiny tvé maminky?"

„Není kdo," nešťastně, „maminka byla poslední a pak já a-"

„Tak můžeš ty. Můžeš rozhodnout za tvojí maminku a pak, třeba až- Když," opravil se Ron, „to vyjde, třeba tvoje babička bude souhlasit, aby Jack pomohl i tvému taťkovi."

„Hm..." Neville se v zamyšlení zamračil.

„Rone," Harry se na Rona varovně zamračil. Nebylo správné, aby Nevilla nabádal, aby obešel přání své babičky. Jistě, chápal to, kdyby měl možnost mít své rodiče zpátky. Jenže… Frank Longbottom byl Augusty syn, určitě nechtěla aby trpěl a kdo ví, co Jackovo zasahování přinese. Co když jim mysl odemkne, ale zároveň s tím přinese i bolest, kterou cítili při mučení? Co když to vážně může být ještě horší?

„Měl by to rozhodnout Neville. Ne jeho rodina," řekl Ron.

„Rone, to přece nejd-"

„Jistěže jde!"

„Promyslím to," zamumlal Neville."

„Neville, nedělej nic, co by-" začal Potter.

„Nech to na něm!"

Harry se na Rona zamračil, co to do něj vjelo? Navíc Ron to nemohl pochopit, měl celou rodinu, oba zdravé rodiče. Nevillovi rodiče byli sice neschopní být mu plnohodnotnými rodiči, ale aspoň žili. Co když se něco straně pokazí a Nevillovi rodiče zemřou? Co když si to pak bude do konce života vyčítat? Harry to pro něj nechtěl.

Té noci se Harry probudil s podivným pocitem. Zmateně ležel v posteli a hleděl do tmy. Všude byl klid, ticho, studenti pokojně oddechovali ve svých postelích. Ale měl takový pocit, nejisté cosi vzadu v hlavě, něco, co mu nedovolilo dál spát. Posadil se. Roztáhl závěs kolem postele. Na zdi z posledních sil plápolalo několik svíček. Rozhlédl se po postelích svých spolužáků. Seamusův závěs byl z části roztažený a Harry tak mohl vidět Seamuse v hlubokém spánku a pevně objímajícího stejně tvrdě spícího Deana. Ronova postel byla zcela zakryta závěsem. Harry se už už chtěl vrátit ke spánku, když si koutkem oka všiml Nevillovy postele. Závěs byl dokořán a postel prázdná.

Potter se na okamžik zarazil. Cítil jak mu začíná stoupat adrenalin. Nechtěl však děla ukvapené závěry. Neville klidně mohl jít na záchod, mohl trávit noc s Hannah, nebo kdekoliv jinde.

Ložnice byla tichá. Harry v nerozhodnosti udělal pár kroků. Zamračil se na závěs skrývající Ronovu postel. V náhlém popudu závěs odhrnul. V duchu zaklel. Věděl to! Doufal, že se mýlí, opravdu doufal. Ale… Znal Rona a pokud se v něco rozhodl, těžko jej někdo přesvědčil o opaku. A právě teď všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že se Harryho nepříjemná předtucha nemýlí. Nevillova prázdná postel. Ronova prázdná postel…

Potter opravdu, opravdu doufal, že nešli a neudělali něco nenávratného.

-HPT-

Harry se do celé záležitosti nechtěl zapojovat. Měl toho nad sebou víc než dost, než aby ještě řešil osobní záležitosti jiných. Ano, trochu mu vadilo, že Neville s Ronem šli bez něj. Že to opět bude on, kdo u něčeho nebude přítomen. Poslední dobou mu přišlo, že se to stává až příliš často. Ale věděl, proč to udělali, proč mu neřekli. Nesouhlasil s tím! Proč se Neville nechal Ronem přesvědčit? A proč Ron měl potřebu do toho co mluvit?

Počkal do dopoledne následujícího dne. Při snídani na něj několik spolužáků vrhalo zmatené pohledy. Nestávalo se příliš často, že by jedl bez společnosti Rona. Nebo Draca. Plavovlasý mladík však při snídani chyběl, stejně tak jako několik dalších zmijozelských studentů. A opět Harry raději nechtěl ani přemýšlet o tom, co dělají. Nějak došel k tomu, že když mu to dotyční neřeknou sami, už se do ničeho nebude plést. Nebude si zbytečně přidělávat další problémy.

To rozhodnutí mu vydrželo jen pár hodin. Pak už to nevydržel a zamířil do Snapeových komnat. Snapea zahlédl během snídaně, ne však Siriuse. Doufal, že lektvarista ví, co se děje, zvláště pokud se toho Sirius účastní.

Do Snapeových komnat to nestihl. Prakticky do zamračeného profesora vrazil při vstupu do sklepení. Nechápavě zamrkal. Snape byl oblečen v hábitu s těžkým pláštěm, zdálo se, že je na odchodu.

„Uhm… Profesore?"

„Potere. Co?" zavrčení. Lektvarista dle všeho nebyl ve své nejlepší náladě.

„Myslel jsem, že třeba… Nevíte, kde je Sirius?"

Profesor přimhouřil oči. „Mám snad věřit tomu, že toho nejste součástí?"

„Uhm..? Co?"

„Ráno jsem dostal Huláka od velmi rozlobené Augusty."

„Augu-"

„Lady Longbottomové!"

„Uhm… A co chtěla?"

„Pottere," varovně. „Jdeme," zavelel.

„Co? Kam?" Harry se snažil neupozorňovat na to, že na nějaké cestovná rozhodně není vhodně oblečen.

„Ke Svatému Mungovi. Augusta se tam s náma setká. A pro vaše dobro doufám, že s tím nemáte nic společného!"

Potter měl co dělat, aby profesorovi stačil. Jistě, věděl, o co jde. Stejně tak to věděl i Snape. Jak se to ale tak rychle dověděla paní Longbottomová?

-HPT-

Harry by to samozřejmě nikdy nepřiznal, ale v okamžiku, kdy vešli do nemocnice se trochu ukryl za Snapea. Hned jak je spatřil k nim totiž rázným krokem vykročila menší, hubená, ale velmi impozantní stará čarodějka. Harry jí poznal hlavně podle výrazného klobouku, který jeden čas velmi zesměšnil profesora Snapea, stejně tak jako ostře rudá kabelka, kterou čarodějka pevně svírala a nejspíš, kdyby před ní byl kdokoliv jiný než Severus Snape, by jí klidně použila na vybití své frustrace.

„Augusto," Snape lehce pokynul hlavou v pozdrav.

„Severusi! Netuším, co si tvůj zatracený manžel myslí, že dělá, ale-"

„Počkej," Snape pozvedl ruku ve snaze zastavit ženin monolog. „Co přesně se děje." Věděl to, ale třeba, třeba stejně jako Harry doufal, že se plete.

Paní Longbottomová se na něj zamračila. Harryho by opravdu zajímalo, jaký obsah měl Hulák, který to ráno dorazil do Snapeových komnat.

„Zaměstnanci nemocnice byli od té dobroty, že rovnou nevolali Bystrozory," zuřila Augusta. „Jen proto, že uvnitř místnosti je i Neville! Kdo mu nakukal, že-"

„Uklidni se. Uvnitř místnosti? Kde?"

„Kde asi! V pokoji mého syna a jeho manželky! Upřímně se divím, že tam nejsi s nima," zamračila se na Harryho. Potter sklopil zrak k zemi, možná nebyl dobrý nápad jít se Snapem.

„A Sirius je tam?"

„To on brání všem ve vchodu dál!" zuřivě.

„Oh." Snape vypadal upřímně zaraženě. „Dobrá, proč nejdeme za nimi?"

Harry se držel za Snapem. Nejen proto, aby se nedostal do rány paní Longbottomové, která stále vypadala v ráži. Ale ani nechtěl, aby ho okolí zbytečně poznalo. Už tak na ně jejich skupinka upoutávala přehnanou pozornost. Po nemocnici se nejspíš rychle rozneslo, že se jeden z pokojů na Uzavřeném oddělení stal nedobytným. Muselo vzniknout mnoho dohadů a teorií.

Harry si povzdechl. Doufal, že Draco toho není součástí! Ale ne, jak jej znal, nejspíš by mu dal vědět. Navíc tohle nebyla věc, která by Draca zajímala, takže nebylo pravděpodobné, že by se chtěl zúčastnit a nechat si ujít cokoliv, co právě v té chvíli mohl dělat.

Prošli před dvoukřídlé dveře na Uzavřené oddělení. Snape jejich skupinku vedl, stará čarodějka mu téměř běžela v patách. Harry měl tak co dělat, aby oběma stačil. Divil se, že paní Longbottomová byla schopna udržet Snapeovo tempo a ještě cestou si tiše nadávat a nejspíš proklínat všechny včetně svého jediného neposlušného vnuka.

Procházeli kolem mnoha zavřených dveří až k jedněm, před kterými stál zamračený muž oblečený v léčitelském hábitu a vedle něj žena v hábitu ochranky nemocnice.

„Lady Longbottomová," pozdravil léčitel. „Mohli bychom vyrazit dveře, ale-"

„Počkejte," zarazil je Snape. „Kdo je uvnitř?" nahlédl okénkem, které každé dveře na uzavřeném oddělení měly. Bohužel někdo toto okénko právě na těchto dveřích zevnitř zaslepil. Lektvarista se zamračil.

„Pokud víme, tak Lord a Lady Longbottomovi, váš vnuk," pokynul Augustě, „nějaký další chlapec, dost podivný muž," léčitel lehce zrudl, Harry předpokládal, že podivným mužem je Jack a že než prošel nemocnicí stihl s nejedním lékouzelníkem flirtovat, „a Lord Black."

„Žádní další pacienti?"

„Ne, uhm… Bývali tam, ale než ti chlapci dveře zamkli tak všechny odsunuli na chodbu."

„A nikdo jim v tom nezabránil?" zamračeně.

„Snažili jsme se," zamračil se na Snapea léčitel. „Lord Black byl dost, uhm… Přesvědčivý. Nikoho nepustil dostatečně blízko a my… Netušili jsme, co mají v plánu, že se tam zamknou a… Vlastně nevíme, co tam dělají," povzdechnutí.

„Dobře, dobře."

„Dobře?" paní Longbottomová se na Snapea zamračeně otočila.

„Ano, odsud to převezmeme," pokračoval Snape.

„Co prosím?"

„Můžete jít," rozhodně to neznělo jako žádost, spíš jasný povel.

„Ale-"

„Profesor Snape má pravdu, jděte. S Nevillem si poradím."

„Ale co-"

Žena od ochranky léčitele lehce popadla za loket, pokynula kouzelníkům a protestujícího muže odvedla.

Paní Longbottomová rázně zabušila na dveře.

„Řekli jsme, že nikdo nesmí dovnitř!" ozval se zevnitř Siriusův hlas. Snape protočil oči, jen on musel mít tu smůlu a jeho vyvoleným být zatracený Nebelvír. Doufal, že tohle je poslední exces, který Sirius předvede a pak už budou pěkně pokojně společně žít. Vážně se chtěl dožít stáří spolu se svým manželem. Ale Sirius to každým dnem zkomplikovával.

„Siriusi," zavrčel, zabušil pěstí těsně nad hlavou paní Longbottomové, už i jemu začala docházet trpělivost.

„Severusi? Neříkal si, že toho se toho nechceš účastnit?" překvapeně. Paní Longbottomová se na Snapea zamračila. „Říkal si, že si o tom nevěděl!"

„Nevěděl," naštvaně, „říkal jsem, že se toho nemáme účastnit! My oba!" zakřičel přes dveře.

„Věř mi, kdybych věděl, že se chystají jít sem a-"

„Není to teď už jedno?" ozval se Harry. Dospělí se po něm otočili. „Chci říct, už jsou uvnitř a měli dost času a možná-"

„Pottere, uvědomujete si, s čím sem můj vnuk šel? Někdo," zamračila se na Snapea, „mu dal do hlavy tu myšlenku, že mudla, obyčejný prostý mudla, může zachránit mého syna a jeho ženu!"

„Co když-"

„Ne! Nechci o tom nic slyšet! Neville!" zabušila na dveře. „Hned otevři! Otevři ty dveře!" paní Longbottomová zavrčela. „Neville, poslouchej mě. Jestli… Jestli chceš ještě někdy vidět Anishu, otevřeš teď hned dveře!"

Harry se Snapem na ní překvapeně pohlédli. Opravdu se snížila k tomu, aby vnukovi vyhrožovala a to tím, že by mu znemožnila dokonce i vidět vlastní dceru?"

Uvnitř pokoje se ozval lomos, směs hlasů, zanícená debata. Dveře se s mírným skřípotem otevřely. „Babi?" Neville stál mezi futry a zmateně na ženu hleděl. Nejspíš ani on nemohl uvěřit, že by mu řekla něco takového.

„Neville," paní Longbottomová se zklidnila. „pusť mě dál. Vrátíš se do Bradavic a na celou tu věc můžeme zapomenout," uklidňujícím tónem.

„Ale-"

„Neville, prosím. Vyslechni mě. Vím, že si myslíš, že to je dobrý nápad. Ale-"

„Babi!" mladík jí pevně chytil za ramena, pohledem jí umlčel. Slabě se usmál. „Jen, mlč chvilku..."

„Co..?"

„Pojď." Neville jí popadl za zápěstí a jemně vtáhl do pokoje. Snape s Harrym je následovali.

„Merline…" Augusta zalapala po dechu. Na jediné posteli před ní seděl Frank s Alicí. Oba se něžně objímali. Vypadali zmateně, překvapeně, nejistě. Ale bylo v nich něco živého, něco co už tam dlouho nebylo. Frank se po matce otočil, usmál se. Paní Longbottomová se ohlédla na Nevilla.

„Fungovalo to," usmál se Neville.

„Ale, ale..."

„Matko," promluvil lehce prošedivělý muž, Lord Longbottom.

„Oh, Merline..." Augusta sepjala roztřesené ruce, nemohla tomu uvěřit. Byl to zázrak, nic jiného, jen zázrak… Překonala těch několik kroků a syna objala. A poprvé po velmi dlouhé době jí muž objal zpět.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Vím, že děj kolem Nevilla je odskočením, ale upřímně si myslím, že si zaslouží trochu štěstí. A pak… Kdo ví až k nim přijde válka, jestli všechny postavy bezpečně přežijí…;-)


	175. Chapter 175

„Mohl jsi mě vzít s váma, víš," zamračil se na Rona Harry. Vrátili se zpátky do školy. Bez Nevilla, který spolu s babičkou měl plné ruce práce s tím, aby přesvědčil Lékouzelníky u Svatého Munga, o tom, že je bezpečné pustit jeho rodiče domů. Léčitelé argumentovali, i když pořádně žádné argumenty neměli, ještě nikdo se z takového stavu nevrátil do normálního žití.

Mladý Lord Hufflepuff se ani pak nechystal hned tak vrátit do školy. I když Harry pochyboval, že stará paní Longbottomová jej nechá z výuky zameškat víc, než je nutné.

„Mohl," pokrčil rameny Weasley, „ale svůj postoj si dal víc než dost zřejmě najevo. Nechtěli jsme aby-"

„Myslíš, že bych vás zastavil?"

„Nebo šel nabonzovat," další ledabylé pokrčení rameny."

„Rone! Jak to můžeš říct, moc dobře víš, že bych to neudělal," nazlobeně.

„Jo, no, možná… Aspoň vidíš, jaké to je být vynechán."

„Rone," zaúpění. „Aspoň mi řekni, co se dělo..?"

„Bylo to docela, no… Nebylo to tak úžasné jak jsou doufal. My jsme vlastně jen čekali až Jack v jejich mysli najde to, co potřebuje," zachmuřeně. „Ale pak, wow," lehce se ušklíbl, „dobře, není to wow, ale bylo to… Sirius nejspíš bude pár dní potřebovat svého manžela, i když jím je Snape."

„Proč myslíš?"

„Dobře, takže… Jack šel do jejich mysli. Sirius mě a Nevillovi řekl, že to vypadá trochu jako Nitrozpyt. Pak se z jejich myslí vrátil a řekl, že jejich poškození je dost veliké, Neville začal být trochu, uhm..."

„Ztrácel naději?"

„Jo, dá se to tak říct. Myslím, že do té chvíle tomu moc nechtěl věřit, ale uvnitř tomu věřil, doufal v to a pak se Jack vrátil z jejich hlav a řekl, že jejich poškození je obrovské. Ale pak řekl, že tam stále jsou."

„Takže je mohl vrátit?" Harry už věděl, že výsledek byl dobrý, že se Nevillovi rodiče probrali ze stavu v jakém tolik let byli.

„Neviděl si ho?" zajímal se Ron. „Myslím, Jacka?"

„Uhm..." Harry se zamyslel. Než se Snape rozhodl popadnout Siriuse a spolu s dvěma Nebelvíry opustit nemocnici, na okamžik Jacka zahlédl. Seděl na posteli daleko od dveří, nezapojoval se do rozhovorů, Harryho napadlo jestli se po jejich odchodu taky nenápadně vytratil, nebo se rozhodl pomoci dostat manžele Longbottomovi z Uzavřeného oddělení. „Vypadal trochu… Unaveně..?" to nebyl ten správný výraz, Jack vypadal k smrti vyčerpaně.

„Jack řekl Siriusovi, že aby je uzdravil, bude muset jít hluboko do jejich mysli a převzít na sebe jejich bolest. Ale ta bolest byla tak veliká, že i on, znělo to jako by s podobným typem bolesti měl zkušenost, ale i on by s té síly zešílel."

„Nevypadal šílené, nebo katatonicky," zamračil se Potter.

„Ne. Sirius musel Jackovi slíbit, že v okamžiku, kdy uvidí první příznak toho, že Jack na sebe převzal bolest a že Longbottomovi se probouzí, ho zabije."

„Cože?!"

„Jo, Sirius ho dvakrát zabil."

„Avadou?"

„Exitus maxima," zamumlal Ron. „Vážně jsem nevěřil, že to Jack může přežít, nebo tedy… Prý nepřežijí, ale nezůstává mrtvý, nebo tak něco."

„Probudil se?"

„Jo a neměl na sobě žádné známky toho, co od Longbottomů převzal. Ale dvě smrti za sebou a nejspíš celý ten proces ho dost vyčerpalo. Možná jsme ho měli vzít sebou do Bradavic..?"

„Ne, to ne… Možná je lepší, když se vrátí do mudlovského světa. Jack v tomhle není žádný nováček, umí se o sebe postarat. Jak to, že tam nebyl Ianto?"

Ron sklonil zrak k zemi.

„Rone? Kde je Ianto?" a jak to, že Ron měl víc informací než on! Jeho se to přeci týkalo, proč se zase zdálo, že je poslední, kdo se věci dovídá.

„V Rusku."

„Co?!"

„Hej, jen tam zjišťuje, jak se věci mají, do ničeho nezasahuje. A pak, je tam Charlie, je jen dobře, že se i někdo další rozhodne tam jít a nenechávat mého bratra napospas čemukoliv, co tam je!"

„Jo, asi máš pravdu..." Nemyslel si, že je dobrý nápad, aby tam Ianto šel a ještě k tomu sám. Ianto z nich nejvíc zažil čeho opravdu je Sdružení schopné. Navíc Harry věděl, co Ianto psal o tom muži, Gordonu Freemanovi. Ani nevěděl, kde se ta myšlenka najednou vzala. Ale co když, co když šel Ianto do Ruska ještě s dalším úmyslem. Co když doufal, že najde Freemana? Harry doufal, že tomu tak není. Nechtěl, aby stále ještě křehký vztah Ianta a Jacka procházel další krizí. A objevení Iantova někdejšího milence by situaci jistě nijak nepomohlo.

„Ianto se o sebe umí postarat," mračil se Ron. „Rozhodně lépe než Charlie."

„Nepodceňoval bych tvého bratra."

„Nepodceňuju ho! Jen mám obavu, aby v případě nebezpečí neměl přehnanou starost o ochranu toho chlapa než sebe!"

„Myslíš, Harpera? Stále spolu chodí?"

„Jo," nevrle. „No, aspoň je jisté, že rodiče budou mít jiné témat než můj vztah s Viktorem nebo vztah dvojčat s jejich vyvolenými," ušklíbnutí.

„Harper by jim vadil?"

„Je to mudla. Je to mrtvý mudla, takže… Co myslíš?"

„Uhm..."

„Dobře, vraťme se k Jackovi. Opravdu to zvládl," Harry se slabě usmál. „Nevěřil jsem tomu," připustil.

„Já vím, že ne. Je to neuvěřitelné. Mudla a může… Ale nemyslím si, že jiný mudla by to nezvládl."

„No, je z jiné doby, možná ostatní v té době jo."

„A zemřeli by? To těžko."

„Asi máš pravdu," zamyslel se Harry. Jack byl vážně jedinečný. Neměl magii, ale dokázal se svou myslí věci, které ani nejlepší nitrozpytec nemohl. „Musím to jít říct Dracovi." Jen doufal, že plavovlasý mladík nebude naštvaný, že i on byl mimo děj.

„Draco o Jackovi nepochyboval."

„Ne, já vím, že ne."

-HPT-

Hned další víkend Harry mířil na Grimmauldovo náměstí. On, Ron a Draco v týdnu dostal vzkaz, který je všechny svolával do domu Blacků. Sirius se Snapem tam dle očekávání již byli.

„Zabini nejde?" zajímal se Harry, když dorazili do domu. Do té chvíle s Dracem neměl pořádně čas mluvit. Plavovlasý mladík vzal události u Svatého Munga na vědomí, ale nezdálo se, že by jej to nějak vzrušovalo.

„Blaise je… Řeknu mu později co potřebuje vědět."

„Nevěříš mu?"

„Zabiniovi jsou přežívající, jsou s tím s kým se jim to zrovna hodí a nejlépe tak, aby si všichni mysleli, že jsou neutrální," řekl Draco.

„Oh, dobře..." Harryho napadlo, zda Draco aspoň některému ze svých přátel plně věří.

„Neville, ahoj," Harry zmateně zíral na hnědovlasého kamaráda. Neville seděl na gauči v obývací místnosti na Grimmauldově náměstí. Vedle Neville z každé strany seděl jeden z jeho rodičů.

„Uhm, dobrý den."

„Zdravím, ty jsi Harry, že..? Ráda tě poznávám," paní Longbottomová se s úsměvem postavila. Harry si všiml, že ani pan Longbottom ani jeho manželka již nemají prošedivělé vlasy, celý jejich vzhled byl jaksi prozářenější.

„Vzali si regenerační lektvar," zamumlal k Harrymu Draco.

„Draco má pravdu," ušklíbl se Snape.

„Myslím, že úvody jsou v pořádku," začal pan Longbottom. „Já jsem Frank, tohle je má žena, Alice. To je, jak nám budete říkat, žádný pan nebo dokonce Lord Longbottom," usmál se muž.

„Tati, tohle je Harry," ujal se slova Neville.

„Ano, jistě, Harry Potter. Znal jsem tvé rodiče, je mi tak líto, co se stalo," s jeho očích byla upřímná starost.

„Jo, no..."

„Tohle je Ron Weasley."

„I tvé rodiče známe," usmála se Alice. „Slyšela jsem, že teď chodíš s Krumem..?"

„Jo, znáte ho?" zmateně. Přeci byli teď několik let ve stavu, kdy těžko mohli poznávat nové lidi.

„Znali jsme jeho otce, taková škoda, že i on je mrtvý," sklesle. Harryho napadlo, jaké to muselo být, najednou se probrat ve světě, který nepoznávali. Kde jejich syn byl téměř dospělý, kde měli vnouče, kde většina těch, které znali byli mrtví…

„No a tohle je Draco-"

„Malfoy?" Frank se lehce zamračil.

„Zmijozel," opravil jej plavovlasý mladík.

Longbottomovi se na okamžik zatvářili zmateně.

„S mým otcem máme protichůdné názory," dodal Draco.

„On, no, jistě. Samozřejmě. Určitě na to má vliv i fakt, že chodíš s Harry Potterem." Nezdálo se, že by Frank Longbottom byl přesvědčen o Dracově loajalitě.

„Myslel jsem, že tady bude i Ianto s Jackem?" zasáhl Harry, než Draco stihl říct něco nevhodného.

„Ano, chtěli jsme panu Harknessovi poděkovat," Alice se otočila k Siriusovi.

„Na to určitě bude čas později," ubezpečil je Snape. „On i Ianto jsou v Rusku, snaží se organizovat evakuaci z ještě nezasažených míst a eliminovat škody, ale…" Severus pokrčil rameny, nejspíš to dle něj byla marná snaha.

„Neměli bychom třeba něco dělat? Organizovat odboj?" zajímal se Harry. Měl potřebu něco, cokoliv udělat. Přeci tam někde ne zase tak daleko probíhal boj, probíhalo převzetí Země. Jeho, jejich, Země. Nemohli jen tak sedět a nic nedělat.

„Není dost lidí na to, abychom něco udělali," povzdychl si Sirius. „Ianto s Jackem se samozřejmě snaží sestavit tam nějaký odpor, ale… Lidi, mudlové ani kouzelníci ještě stále nevěří tomu, že se něco děje, že je zde nějaký nepřítel."

„Ani to, kteří tam žijí?"

„Pro ty už je většinou pozdě."

„Možná bychom taky měli pomoci?" napadlo Franka.

„Cože?" Neville se k němu zmateně otočil.

„Ano, Frank má pravdu. Nemůžeme jen tak sedět," přidala se paní Longbottomová.

„O čem to mluvíte?"

„Tady nejsme nic platní, Neville. Pochop to. Byli jsme tak dlouho k ničemu a teď-"

„Nechci abyste odešli!"

„Neodejdeme. Ty se musíš vrátit do školy a my bychom mohli někde nějak pomoc," pokračovala Alice.

„Ale je to nebezpečné!"

„Neville, jsme cvičení bystrozorové," dodal Frank.

„To bylo dávno! Nejste-"

„Musíme se do toho vrátit. Chápej to, prosím. Potřebujeme žít nejen přežívat. Ne být někde zavření. Byli jsme zavření tak dlouho a..." Alice sklopila zrak k zemi.

„Nechci o vás přijít," zamumlal Neville.

„Nepřijdeš, věř mi, budeme opatrní. Jen potřebujeme… Neville..."

„Ale co babička? Nebude s tím souhlasit."

„Matka to pochopí," rozhodně prohlásil pan Lonbgottom. „Navíc teď má Anishu, bude v pohodě."

„Jo," Neville se zašklebil. Stále babičce neodpustil to, že se mu jeho dcerou pokoušela vyhrožovat. Chápal to, chápal, že byla v koncích a nevěděla jak jinak zasáhnout, přesto, byla to z její strany velká chyba.

„Dobrá, tedy je rozhodnuto," Frank se obrátil k Snapeovi se Siriusem. „Jak se tam dostaneme? Nebo se spojíte s panem Iantem?"

„Uhm, no… Můžu napsat Iantovi. Nebo možná Owenovi a on to nějak Iantovi řekne-"

„Můžeš se spojit s Harperem? Je s Charliem? Je Charlie v pořádku?" zajímal se Ron.

„Jsou teď zpátky v Cardiffu. Zdá se, že někdo stále musí být na jejich Torchwood základně. Takže Charlie teď nejspíš pracuje pro Torchwood."

„Oh." Ron se zamračil. „Charlie se nemusíš vrátit do Dračí rezervace?"

„Asi právě teď tohle považuje za důležitější," pokrčil rameny Black.

„Jo, to, nebo Harpera," zamračeně.

„Každopádně. Mohu dát vědět jim a oni přes nějaký mudlovský kanál, nebo mimozemský kanál, nebo cokoliv, jim dají vědět. Možná byste zatím mohli jet pomáhat do Cardiffu a Charlie s Owenem, vás zasvětí do toho, jak přesně to v Rusku vypadá."

„To je rozumné," přikývla paní Longbottomová.

„A co my?" zajímal se Harry.

„Buďte připravení, Ianto nám dá vědět. Až přijde boj, budou potřeba všichni. Takže se neboj, že někoho z vás vynecháme."

„Dobře," povzdechnutí. Nejraději by se hned připojil k Longbottomům a šel aspoň nějak pomáhat, ale chápal, že by tam nejspíš nebyl nic platný.


	176. Chapter 176

Trvalo to několik dní, než Denní Věštec získal informace o zázračném uzdravení Lorda Longbottoma a jeho manželky. Samozřejmě se vyskytlo mnoho spekulací. Stejně tak jako teorií k tomu, kam manželé Longbottomovi zmizeli. Denní Věštec nevybíravě psal o možnosti, že za jejich zázračným uzdravením stojí Černá magie, stejně tak jako o možnosti, že oba manželé zemřeli a jejich příbuzní se tuto skutečnost z nějakého důvodu snaží utajit.

Celou záležitost dal tisk do fantaskních rozměrů a zcela tím zastínil vše, co se dělo jinde ve světě.

Pro Nevilla to muselo být hrozné. Harryho napadlo, jestli by nějak neměl vyjádřit svou podporu. Jenže jak? Věděl, kam kamarádovi rodiče šli a věděl, že jim hrozí reálné nebezpečí. Jak měl Nevilla uklidnit, když neměl jistotu, že budou v pořádku? Denní Věštec už Nevillovy rodiče div nepohřbil, mladému Longbottomovi to muselo o to víc připomenout jakému hroznému nebezpečí musí rodiče čelit. A pak tu byla ta druhá možnost, kterou noviny nastiňovaly a kvůli které se na Nevilla mnoho jeho spolužáků dívalo s podezřením. Denní Věštec již dříve uvažoval o tom, že v Rusku roste nový nepřítel, nějaký nový Temný pán. A nyní bylo víc než podezřelé, že manželé Longbottomovy se uzdravili právě tomto čase. Bývalé bystrozory prakticky postavil do pomyslných nových smrtijedů.

Harry věděl, že když se nic neděje, lidé si najdou téma a právě teď Nevillovy rodiče byli vhodným objektem k drbům a pomluvám. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že dle Harryho bylo větší téma, ale jakoby na svět za Evropou Britská magická společnost zapomněla.

Trápilo ho, že nemohl nic. Nemohl pomoc v Rusku, nemohl utěšit Nevilla, nemohl umlčet různorodé pomluvy.

„Přestaň," zamručel Draco.

„Co?"

„Slyším jak přemýšlíš, je to obtěžující!"

„Draco..." zaúpění. „Potřebuju něco dělat." Seděli v knihovně. Jen oni dva u svého stolku daleko od ostatních studentů.

„Tak dělej," Draco se neobtěžoval zvednout zrak od vlastní eseje na Přeměňování, jen před Harryho posunul učebnici.

„Lektvary? Vážně?" Potter se na učebnici zašklebil.

„Máme čekat, v tom čase můžeš dělat něco užitečného."

„Jako učit se, jo?"

Draco zvedl zrak od eseje. „Rád bych našel dobrou práci víš, možná to v dalekém budoucnu nebude důležité, ale právě teď ano. Co budu dělat až skončí škola? Zatím nemáme možnosti cestovat do jiných světů a i kdyby, co tam?"

„No..."

„Ianto má několik škol, rozhodně nespoléhal na to, že je nesmrtelný a jelikož jej čeká předlouhý život, tak nepotřebuje v tomhle čase školu!"

„To jsem přece neřekl," povzdechnutí. Chápal potřebu vzdělání, ale právě teď prostě nemohl. Nemohl se soustředit na takové běžné přízemní věci, když věděl, že někde se bojuje. Že to je i jeho boj a on do něj zatím nijak nezasáhl.

„Harry," Draco si povzdechl. „Proč nejdeš do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, nevezme sebou třeba Weasleyho a netrénujete nějaká kouzla?"

„Kouzla?"

„Kletby, prokletí, útoky, cokoliv."

„To bychom mohli," Harry se pousmál.

„Jo a vem sebou i Longbottomova."

„Nevilla?" překvapeně.

„Nepochybuji o tom, že když jeho rodiče se účastní, tak i on se rozhodne v nějakém čase přispět svou účastí. Tak aspoň ať je nám pak co platný," rozhodně.

„Hm..." Harry vlastně nevěděl, jestli se Neville chystal jít s nimi do Ruska, znělo to logicky. Na druhou stranu, Neville měl malé dítě, možná jí nebude chtít vystavovat riziku toho, že se stane polosirotkem.

-HPT-

Harry následující týden strávil povětšinou v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Někdy ve společnosti Rona a Nevilla, jindy se k němu nebo ke všem třem přidal Draco se Zabinim. Vypadalo to, že Blaise se opět rozhodl, že se do možného boje zapojí. I když Draco Harrymu řekl, aby s ním úplně nepočítal, že Zabini má ve zvyku své názory měnit a klidně těsně před bojem může cuknout a zmizet.

Harry trénoval hlavně nová kouzla, útok i obranu. Když byli jen sami s Dracem, plavovlasý mladík ho nutil trénovat s mečem, v Harryho případě s šavlí a s mudlovskými pistolemi.

Harry na zbraně už téměř zapomněl. Bylo to víc jak půl roku co Harry pistoli naposledy použil, v té době doufal, že je to i naposledy. Nyní se zdálo, že se boj se Sdružením odehraje v mudlovském světě a možná mudlovské zbraně budou účinnější než kouzla.

Nikdo pořádně nevěděl jaký vliv bude mít magie na Sdružení. Co věděli, tak zatím se s magickými obyvateli na žádné planetě nesetkali. Možná je kouzla naprosto odzbrojí, zničí, zdevastují. Ale možná na ně nebudou mít žádný vliv. Draco pak měl pravdu v tom, že musí být připraveni opět použít mudlovské zbraně.

-HPT-

„Takže? O co jde?" Draco se svalil na gauč vedle Harryho. Byli ve Snapeových komnatách, lektvarista však byl jediný kdo nebyl přítomný. Vedle Siriuse postával Ianto Jones.

„Něco se děje? Stalo se něco? Je někdo zraněný?" vyhrkl Harry. Dorazil jen okamžik před Dracem a tak ani on ještě neměl žádné nové informace. Byl den před Beltainem a Harry doufal, že svátek konečně pořádně oslaví minimálně ve společnosti Draca a přátel. Nyní s pohledem na Iantovu zamračenou tvář o tom začínal pochybovat.

„Kde je Severus?" zajímal se Draco.

„Severus jel na Prince Manor obstarat nějaké věci a pak musí sehnat toho, jak se jmenuje..?" Sirius několikrát luskl prsty a zadíval se na Ianta. „Myslíš Harta," povzdechl si Jones.

„Jo, toho na záskok."

„Záskok?"

„Supl? Bude za něj nějaký čas učit."

„Ne!" Harry se rozhořčeně postavil. Nesnesl pomyšlení na to, že muž, kterého měl ještě o tolik méně raději než Snapea je měl opět vyučovat.

„Jo, no, za mě bude učit Tonks," pokrčil rameny Sirius. „Malého Teddyho si u sebe nechá Andromeda."

„Andromeda? Co Remus?" Harry se vnitřně zastyděl, že se opět nějaký čase nezajímal o svého kmotřence. Ale bylo toho teď tolik a… A ano, byly to výmluvy. Ve svém věku ještě nebyl ani zdaleka stavěný na to, aby zvládl roli kmotra. Snad až bude Teddy větší a Harry mu opravdu bude mít co předat. Cítil se o to hůř, když si uvědomil, jak skvělým kmotrem by byl Bill, který si svého kmotřence užil jen tak krátce.

„Remus jde s náma."

„S náma? Nebo s váma?"

„S náma. Všichni jdeme. Vy, my, ti vaši kamarádíčkové, kteří jsou dost staří na to, aby za sebe mohli rozhodovat," mávl rukou Sirius.

„Oh. A kam přesně jdeme?"

Black se na kmotřence zamračil, nikdy si nemyslel, že je Harry natvrdlý, ale právě teď mu to moc rychle nemyslelo.

„Do Ruska."

„Do Ru- Oh. Vážně?"

„Ano, máme nějaké nové informace a už to déle nemůžeme zdržovat. Dostali jsme z oblasti co nejvíce civilistů, ale..." Ianto znejistěl. „Někteří chtějí bojovat, někteří nechtějí opustit své domovy. Ti, kteří žijí ještě dost daleko, ale přesto v zóně ohrožení většinou nevěří tomu, že se něco špatného děje a že se to blíží jejich směrem. A pro většinu už je bohužel pozdě."

„Ale pro teď? Zničeho nic?" zajímal se Draco.

„Protože je čas."

„A..?"

„A protože Sdružení už začalo stavět Citadelu. Než se dostanem do Ruska, budou jí nejspíš mít postavenou a pak..."

„Pak co?"

„Citedela slouží k hromadění a vytváření vojáků, k tomu, aby lidi přeměňovala v otroky Sdružení. Ale i k tomu, aby se pak dal vytvořit velký portál, přes který se sem dostane celá armáda. Pak bychom neměli šanci."

„Myslel jsem, že se sem dostali přes nějaký vesmírný lodě?" zamračil se Harry.

„Ano, část. Ta malá část, ta větší nebezpečnější se může dostat jen přes portál. Tomu musíme zabránit," rozhodně.

„Ale jak?"

„Nejlépe jako v City 17, zničením portálu. V Citadele někde bude Shu'ulathoi, možná jeden, když budeme mít štěstí, možná víc."

„Shu'ulathoi?"

„Advisor," řekl Ianto. „Je to takový, uhm, nevím jak nejlépe ho popsat. Měl by to být hlavní lídr Sdružení, je to jakási rada, která stojí za Sdružením. Máme štěstí, že on Vortigantů máme nějaké informace, většina planet, kam Sdružení dorazí o jejich Lídrech ani neví a pak nemají šanci nad nimi zvítězit. Protože je jedno kolik vojáků, kolik Striderů zničíme, pokud nezničíme přímo Advisory."

„Dobře, takže jedeme do Ruska?" přesvědčoval se Harry.

„Ano."

„Kdy?"

„Teď."

„Jako hned?"

„Ano, hned. Jděte se sbalit, vemte své přátele a sejdeme se tady. Máme přenášedlo do Cardiffu, dál bychom šli mudlovskou cestou."

„Proč?"

„Protože Sdružení o nás zatím neví. Díky Malfoyovi ví o magickém světě, ale neví, že někdo už víme o nich a je připraven bojovat. Nejspíš čekají mudlovský odboj, ale to je všechno."

„A je nějaký? Něco jako Odpor?"

„Jistě, mudlové nejsou bezbranní, ale… Na Zemi nejsou tak vyspělí jako v jiných světech a pochybuji, že bez naší pomoci by měli nějakou reálnou šanci," vysvětlil Ianto.

„Dobře, dobře, takže… Uhm..."

„Harry," Draco jej jemně uchopil za ruku. Chápal jeho emoce. Celou dobu potřeboval něco dělat a teď, když konečně přišel jejich čas, bylo to děsivé, neskutečné. „Jdeme."

Potter přikývl. Až když stál před Snapeovými komnatami zhluboka se nadechl. Na tuhle chvíli čekal a nyní… Měl strach, reálný strach. Do teď byl boj daleko, v Rusku, v zemi, o které Harry pořádně nic nevěděl. A nyní, měl tam jet, měl vzít své přátele, rodinu, lidi na kterých mu nejvíce záleželo a přivést je do boje v nepřítelem, kterého možná ani nelze porazit.

„Vem Weasleyho a Hufflepuffa a sejdeme se tady," pokynul Harrymu Draco.

„Dobře." Harryho napadlo, že možná by své přátele do toho všeho ještě nemusel zatahovat. Ale pravdou bylo, že v tom zapojení už dávno byli a on s tím nemohl nic dělat. Navíc, nebylo to jeho rozhodnutí.

O půl hodiny později se opět sešli v profesorových komnatách. Ianto tam již nebyl, podle toho, co říkal Sirius, na ně měl čekat v Cardiffu spolu se Snapem a dalšími.

Vedle Harryho stál odhodlaný Ron, který stihl informovat Viktora, který se s nimi měl setkat až v Rusku. Neville se tvářil nejistě, ale v očích měl stejné odhodlaní. Neřekl Hannah kam přesně se chystá, ale mladá mrzimorka nebyl hloupá a moc dobře tušila o co jde.

Draco dorazil jako poslední, v závěsu za ním se táhl s neproniknutelným výrazem Blaise Zabini. Za Blaisem šel podobně zamračený Vincent Crabbe. Nad jeho přítomností Harry povytáhl obočí, Zmijozel jen pokrčil rameny.

„Dobrá, jsme tady všichni?" zatleskal Sirius, „skvělé, pojďte sem, chyťte se všichni vázy." V ruce před sebou natáhl větší ozdobnou váhu, nepochybně přenášedlo. „Ještě si to můžete rozmyslet, v momentě, kdy nastoupíme do mudlovské dopravy, už nebude cesty zpět."

Studenti jen zakroutili hlavami, nikdo z nich si to nechtěl rozmyslet. Nikdo z nich nad tím raději nechtěl přemýšlet, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslel. Všichni se dotkli vázy.

„V pořádku, do Cardiffu, tedy," pousmál se Sirius.

„Frede? Georgi?" Ron překvapeně zíral na bratry, když se konečně postavil. Přistáli na podlaze zařízení Torchwood tři. Z toho, jak se ostatní tvářilo bylo zřejmé, že jejich skupinka dorazila poslední. „Bille?" nyní se nejmladší syn rodu Weasley otočil na nejstaršího ze svých bratrů.

„Nemohli jsme přece tebe a Charlieho nechat, abyste měli všechnu zábavu," usmál se Fred. George vedle něj pokýval hlavou, po boku mu stála Angelina, která se však tvářila, že by nejraději byla kdekoliv jinde, jen ne tady. Fredova mladičká manželka Luna přítomna nebyla, Harry doufal, že aspoň ona je v bezpečí ve škole. Vedle Billa stála Fleur Delacourová, ani ona nevypadala moc odhodlaně do boje, spíš svého vyvoleného nechtěla nechat jít samotného. V okamžiku, když se skupinka donesena přenášedlem postavila na nohy, vrhl se k Vincentovi Lee Jordan, Harrymu se tak konečně vysvětlila Crabbeova přítomnost. Daleko větším překvapením byl Percy, další z bratrů Weasleyových, i když pokud si Harry dobře pamatoval, tak Percy, stejně jako Fred, již nenesl příjmení Weasley. Vedle brýlatého ryšavého mladého muže stále hnědovlasá dívka. Harry měl matný dojem, že jí kdysi občas potkával ve škole. Muselo se jednat o Percyho partnerku Audrey.

Charlie s Owenem v Torchwoodu nebyli, nepochybně jít zamířili zpátky do Ruska.

Vzadu u nějakého přístroje Harry zahlédl černovlasou ženu, šlo o jednu z pracovnic Torchwoodu, nejspíš po jejich odchodu bude jediná, kdo bude mít zdejší mimozemskou aktivitu na starosti. Harry jí to rozhodně nezáviděl. Oni sice šli to jasného boje s krutým nepřítelem. Ale Gwen Cooperová zůstane sama ve městě, kde se různorodí vetřelci vyskytovali v pravidelných intervalech.

Vedle Gwen, zaměřen na jeden z přístrojů a zvědavě naslouchající ženině vysvětlování, stál Remus Lupin. Za ním Snape, který stejně jako vlkodlak poslouchal, ale o dost nenápadněji.

„Když tady všichni jsou, tak bychom měli vyrazit. Poslední zprávy od Charlie nejsou vůbec příznivé." Ianto se vynořil odněkud z hlubin Torchwoodu. Zapínal si popruh na batohu. Harry na něj okamžik zíral. Ještě si pořádně nezvykl na spojení Ianta Necromancera a Ianta zaměstnance Torchwoodu oblečeného v drahých oblecích. Nyní byl opět v bojovém Necromanceřím hábitu.

Potter se zamračeně rozhlédl. I Draco měl na sobě bojový hábit, stejně tak jako Sirius se Snapem. Weasleyovi měli povětšinou běžné oblečení, stejně tak Remus a dívky. Zdálo se, že jen Zmijozelové a Sirius brali celou věc kolem bojových hábitů tak vážně. Naštěstí. Nerad by byl jediný nevhodně oblečený.

„Jack pro nás sehnal autobus, už na nás čeká na parkovišti, Gwen ho pak vrátí," vysvětlil Ianto, „na letišti užn a nás čekají. Jack zatahal za pár nitek a máme objednaný speciál."

Kouzelníci na něj jen zírali. Vůbec netušili, co si pod tím mají představit.

„Fajn, no… Jdeme," povzdechl si Ianto. Až moc dlouho žil mimo čistě magický svět a na mudlovský svět byl tak navyklý, že mu někdy dělalo problém uvědomit si, že ostatní kouzelníci to tak nevnímají.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Možná na to později nebude čas. Tak bych jen ráda shrnula, kdo zatím jde nebo už je v Rusku: Harry s Dracem, Jack s Iantem, Sirius se Severusem, Ron s Viktorem, Zabini, Owen s Charliem, Frank a Alice, Remus, George a Angelina, Fred, Bil a Fleru, Percy a Audrey, Lee a Vincent.


	177. Chapter 177

Ukázalo se, že objednaný speciál je soukromé letadlo, ve kterém cestovali jen oni. Navíc to nebylo běžné letadlo - ale dle Jacka, který téměř nadskakoval nadšením, že tímto strojem poletí a že se může blýsknout svými znalostmi před kouzelníky, kteří o letadlech nevěděli vůbec nic – šlo o tryskáč.

Harryho by zajímalo, za jaké nitky Torchwood zatahal, že jim někdo dal k dispozici takový, nepochybně drahý, stroj.

V letadle byla oddělen kokpit s piloty, které Harry za celou cestu ani nezahlédl, malá kuchyňka a toaleta, zbytek byl jednotný prostor. Kromě jednoho prostorného gauče v zadní části kabiny byly v letadle vždy dvě sedačky proti dvěma sedačkám a mezi nima stoleček. Harry skončil vedle Draca, který si zabral místo u okna a s podezřelým výrazem sledoval děj venku. Draco vypadal na jednu stranu nadšeně, že konečně vyzkouší lepší mudlovskou dopravdu, než kterou do té doby zažil. Na druhou stranu na něm byly vidět jisté pochybnosti toho, zda právě mudlovský výtvor je dostatečně bezpečný, aby mohl letět. Přeci jen let zněl tak nemožně pro tvory bez magie.

Naproti Dracovi seděl Ianto a vedle něj Sirius. Jack si zabral místo ve čtveřici blíže ke kokpitu, hned naproti Nevilla a vedle Snapea s Remusem. Přes uličku vedle Harryho seděl Fred ve čtveřici se svým dvojčetem, jeho manželkou a Ronem. Nejmladší rudovlasý mladík stejně jako Draco vyhlížel ven z okna a nejistě čekal, co se bude dít. Gauč v konci letadla si zabrali zbývající zmijozelové spolu s Jordanem. Nejdál od Harryho tak seděl Bill s Fleur a Percy s Audrey. To Harryho trochu mrzelo, chtěl se zvláště Percyho zeptat na jeho účast, která pro něj byla záhadou.

V duchu zadoufal, že se všcihni Weasleyovi vrátí z Ruska bezpečně domů, protože kromě Ginny, která byla bezpečně ve škole zde seděly – nebo již v Rusku čekaly - všechny děti, Arthura a Molly.

Kabinou se rozezněl hlas kapitána, který jim oznamoval, že jsou připraveni ke startu a požádal je, aby po tu doby všichni zůstali připoutáni na svých místech.

„Připoutaní, připoutaní..." Draco si tiše mumlal a zběsile hledal pásy.

„To ani jen tak říkají," zářivě se na něj usmál Jack, očividně si nic nedělal z toho, aby seděl na svém místě se nakláněl přes opěradlo do jejich prostoru.

„Jo, no, všichni z nás nemohou zemřít a ožít jak se jim zlíbí," zamručel Draco. Konečně se mu podařilo připnout dva konce pásu k sobě.

„Hej! Není to jako bych v tom měl nějaké slovo a pak! Mám za to, že vy dva taky máte nějakou míru nesmrtelnosti."

„Uhm..." Harry pohledem přejel kabinu, nechtěl, aby určité věci ostatní věděli. Naštěstí se zdálo, že právě teď je většina kouzelníků uchvácena startem a pomalým vznášením tryskáče. Navíc si nebyl jistý, jak konkrétně jejich nesmrtelnosti funguje.

Ianto nevypadal, že poslouchá jejich rozhovor, byl ponořen do debaty se Siriusem, ale pohledem sledoval Draca, který hůlkou poklepával na pás, nejspíš ve snaze zvýšit jeho bezpečnost.

„Neměl si jinou hůlku?" Ianto se zcela odklonil od bratra, který se nyní zamračil na plavovlasého mladíka.

„No..." směrem k Dracovi se otočily hlavy všech kolem sedících. Naštěstí pro něj ostatní ještě museli zůstat připoutaní na svých místech.

„Měl, v Květinových zahradách jsi měl-"

„Jo, dobře, ano, musel jsem si koupit jinou," zamumlání.

„Proč? Byla špatná? Měl jsi… Hlohové dřevo, žíně jednorožce, pokud se nemýlím," zamyslel se Ianto. Harryho napadlo co si dva společně v Květinových zahradách kromě politiky probírali, když si Ianto tak přesně pamatoval Dracovu hůlku. Opět se v duchu proklel za to, že Iantovi ze začátku nedůvěřoval a stranil se mu.

„Jo..."

„Mohu?" Jones pokynul k hůlce.

„No..."

„Hůlky se nepůjčují?" ozval se Jack, sledoval jejich výměnu i Dracovu neochotu pustit hůlku z ruky.

„Ne, ne běžně, hůlka je pro kouzelníka jeden z nejdůležitějších artefaktů," přikývl Ianto, Zmijozel mu zatím neochotně hůlku podal. „Krásná. Dvanáct palců, tohle je určitě cedrové dřevo..? Ano a uvnitř… Co to je?" Ianto zmateně zamrkal. Draco něco zamumlal. „Cože?"

„Krev."

„Máš jádro krev? To je dost nestabilní, ledaže… Oh, jistě." Jones zamrkal a ztichl, několikrát hůlku ještě obrátil v ruce než jí vrátil Dracovi. Harry jen protočil oči, moc dobře věděl, že uvnitř hůlky je Dracova krev, i když ostatní by jí spíš pojali jako krev Krvavého kouzelníka.

„Takže hůlku máte mít stále u sebe?" zajímal se Jack, očividně ho víc zajímal rozhovor v jejich části letadla, než ten, který se odehrával v jeho čtveřici. Harry, když vyhlédl ze svého sedadla mohl vidět Nevilla, který podle všeho spal. Snape s Lupinem se tak nejspíš věnovali tématu, které Jack neshledával zábavným.

„Jo," přikývl Sirius.

„Vážně? Protože mám dojem, že tvoji jsem každou chvíli viděl povalovat se v Archívech."

„No… Nemůžu jí dost dobře používat při práci v Torchwoodu, takže… Je tam uklizená," zamračil se Ianto.

„Vážně?" Jack se ušklíbl. Znal Ianto moc dobře, aby věděl, že i přesto jak odborně a zodpovědně se tváří, býval při zabrání do práce velmi roztržitý.

„Jakou máš hůlku?" zajímal se Harry, nejspíš očekával, že Necromancer bude mít nějakou úžasnou vzácnou hůlku.

Ianto chvíli pátral po kapsách. Na to jak Necromanceří bojový hábit vypadal měl v kupodivu množství kapes a kapsiček. Konečně vytáhl světlou hůlku z nějakého měkkého dřeva.

„Cypriš," vysvětlil na Jackův pohled. Harkness pokrčil rameny, strom jako strom, nechápal, proč v tom kouzelníci dělají takové rozdíly.

„A jádro?" Harry se hůlky nedotkl, přesto byl zvědavý. Koneckonců, všichni věděli, co je jádrem jeho hůlky, bylo fér, aby znal i jejich.

„Mara."

„Cožeto?"

„Není to má první hůlka. Nechal jsem si jí udělat na zakázku když… Když jsem se stal Jonesem, ale až po dokončení školy, vlastně těsně předtím než jsem začal pracovat pro Torchwood. Jádrem je prach s kostí Mara."

„Víl?" zamračil se Jack, jeho zkušenosti s Vílami Mara nebyly dobré.

„Ano, jsou to mocná stvoření, jak jistě víš a přišlo mi to příhodné," pokrčení rameny.

„Mara? O tom už jsem slyšel. Nejsou to klasické víly, ne?" přidal se Fred, stejně jako ostatní u jeho stolku sledoval rozhovor.

„Ne, jsou čistě v mudlovském světě. Mají svou specifickou magii a jejich vnímání času je… Proto jsem je zvolil. Nevnímají čas lineárně. Jacku, to, že mám jejich kosti v hůlce neznamená, že s nimi mám něco společného," povzdechl si. Harkness byl někdy tak úzkozraký.

„Co nechápu, je, proč nosíš hůlku, když můžeš čarovat bez ní?" pokračoval Jack, raději nechal téma Mara víl být.

„Je to zvyk. Je to jistota. Kouzlení s hůlkou je snazší. Navíc bez hůlky používám hlavně necromancii a to není v běžné magické společnosti bezpečné."

Konečně, když se ocitli ve vzduchu a bylo bezpečné odepnout pásy. Draco s Iantem se odebrali do kuchyňky s tím, že je nutné doplnit v těle hladinu kofeinu. Harry si všiml, že o něco méně nápadně je následoval i Snape.

„Co by mě zajímalo," Jack si sedl na Dracovo volné míst. Remus, který se nyní neměl s kým bavit převzal místo po Iantovi. „Proč nám nepomohou nějací tvorové z vašeho světa?"

„Tvorové?" zamračil se Remus.

„Jo, vlkodlaci, upíři, ty vaše víly.?"

„Nevadilo by ti to?" zamračil se Lupin. „Kdyby vlkodlaci jen tak pobíhali po ulicích..?"

„Ianto mi vysvětlil, jak to je, že se mění jen o úplňku a v čase mimo nejsou nebezpeční."

„V budoucnu nejsou? Vlkodlaci?" Remus ani nevěděl, jestli v to doufá, nebo ne. Bylo by pěkné, kdyby to hrozné prokletí zmizelo, na druhou stranu byla to jeho rasa a nějaké to souznění s ní měl.

„Nemyslím, že zmizeli. Ale jako magický lid nejsou běžně na očích," zamyslel se Jack. „Teď je vaše společnost hodně oddělena, ale v budoucnu to bude daleko víc, vůbec spolu s běžnými lidmu nepřicházíte do styku. Navíc i Ianto si myslí, že magický lid se přesune na vlastní planetu, Země koneckonců není na furt, jednou skončí, takže společnosti se nejspíš rozejdou různými směry."

„Oh."

„Zpět k tématu. Ianto a hlavně teda jeho deník, tvrdil, že ten váš Vold… Voldeněco-"

„Voldemort," přikývl Harry.

„Jasně, no ten. Prý na jeho straně bylo dost tvorů a ras, někteří ne, ale podle všeho vaše společnost má dost jiných nelidských stvoření. Proč oni se nezapojí? Zkusili jste se s nimi spojit?"

„Nemyslím, že by o to stáli," ozval se Bill. Fleur vedle něj přikývla. „Víly se nezapojí do ničeho."

„Proč ne? Přeci Sdružení až zabije lidi půjde dál, po všech tvorech."

„Není to tak snadné. Různí Temní páni využívali Temná stvoření ve svůj prospěch a nikdy jim z toho nic nevrátili. A když Temný pán padl, magický svět na temná stvoření pokaždé víc a víc zanevřel, bez ohledu na to, zda právě ta rasa onoho kouzelníka podporovala," vysvětlil Remus. „Po poslední válce, ne téhle s Voldemortem, ještě než padl, před rokem osmdesát jedna, se stvoření semknula a rozhodla se nikdy víc nezapojovat."

„Ale teď jde i o ně? Nezkusili jste to aspoň?"

„Ne."

„Ale-"

„Nechápeš, jak to v magické společnosti chodí. Nemáme jim co nabídnout a oni to neudělají pro nic."

„Ale-"

„Jacku, už jsme o tom přece mluvili," ozval se Ianto. Stál v uličce, v ruce držel dva hrnky v kávou, jeden postavil před Jacka. Draco stál za ním, zamračeně přejel pohledem po obsazených místech, pak dosedl na místo kde předtím seděl Jack. Hrnek s vlastní kávou postavil před sebe, následně se jal rozbalovat sušenky, které uloupil v kuchyňce. Harry se opět vyklonil, z mírným úšklebkem zjistil, že v Dracových rukách se nachází sušenky Oreo. Plavovlasý mladík jim nejspíš přišel na chuť.

„Draco mi říkal, že jste trénovali..?" začal Ianto, opřel se o Jackovo sedadlo, upil z hrknu a zašklebil se. Instantní káva z letadla nejspíš nebyla to, co od kávy očekával.

„Jo, snažili jsme se."

„Už plně ovládáš neviditelnost? Mohla by se hodit..."

„No, jde to." Záleželo na situaci a na tom, jestli bude muset udržet neviditelným ještě někoho. Stále pro něj bylo vyčerpávající soustředit se na zneviditelnění a někdy i na opětovné zviditelnění. Věděl, že časem a praxí to půjde lépe, jenže právě teď tomu úplně tak nebylo.

„Skvělé a co bezhůlková magie?" pokračoval Ianto.

„Uhm..?"

„Nezkoušeli jste to?" překvapeně. „Myslel jsem, že jsme se dohodli, že Bezová hůlka by vám měla dát lepší magické dovednosti," povzdychnutí, měl za to, že chlapci to aspoň zkusí. Zamračeným pohledem sjel na Draca. Když už ne od Nebelvíra, tak minimálně od Draca očekávala něco lepšího.

„Taky se musíme učit do školy," zamumlal Zmijozel.

„Ano, já se taky učíval do školy, přitom studoval Necromancii a ještě běhal po kopcích se smrtijedama," úšklebek.

„Někteří z nás ale mají i sociální vazby, které musí pěstovat!" odsekl Draco.

„Co tím-"

„Ianto, klid," Jack jej jemně uchopil za ruku. „V Rusku než proberem stategie bude ještě nějaký čas. Chlapci mohou zkoušet tam."

Jones si povzdechl. Věděl, že Jack má pravdu. Stejně tak Draco. Nemohl od ostatních očekávat, že budou oddaní něčemu, čemu by třeba svého času byl on. Jenže bylo by tak pěkné mít k dispozici další magickou sílu a to, co by chlapcům dala Bezová hůlka mohlo být silné. I když, kdo ví… Stále ještě nevěděli, jestli magie na Sdružení bude mít vůbec nějaký vliv.


	178. Chapter 178

**Pozn**.: Přeji vám všem krásné a spokojené vánoce!

-HPT-

Draco se zbytek cesty přes vzdušný prostor Evropy mračil na Ianta. Chápal, že si Jones myslí, že to, co během svého dospívání dokázal on je standard… Vlastně ne, nechápal to. Sám Ianto musel vidět, že ostatní nejsou nějací super géniové a nejsou schopní vést svůj život na tolika frontách. Navíc, Draco by to nebyl ani ochotný dělat. Už takhle byl vytížen až až a kdyby k tomu dělal ještě něco dalšího, nezbyl by mu žádný čas na sebe, na přátele, na koníčky. A rozhodně se nehodlal obětovat pro Svět, jako to dělal Jones. I když, Ianto se spíš obětovával pro Jacka. Draco se zamračil na Harryho. Jen doufal, že on od něj stejnou oddanost vyžadovat nebude.

„V Rusku budeme mít tak den času," ozval se Jack. Právě se vrátil z pilotní kabiny, kde se vysílačkou spojil s jejich základnou v obsazené části Ruska.

„Kde přesně v Rusku budeme?" zajímal se Ron.

„Přistaneme v okrese, nebo spíš jsou to městské části, obvody," zamyslel se Jack. „Každopádně, přistaneme v obvodu Leninsky-"

„Kde samozřejmě není letiště," zamumlal Ianto.

„Ano, no, není," nejistě se usmál Jack. „Ale je tam velké skoro prázdné parkoviště a tam přistaneme, bez problémů," zářivý úsměv.

„A pak?"

„Pak, no Myatezh-"

„Kdo?" zasáhl Harry.

„Odboj, neboli Vzpoura. Říkají si tak vojáci a lidé, kteří se rozhodli neutéct a kteří zatím nezemřeli."

„Takže náš Zemský Odpor," dodal Ianto.

„Mají základu v obvodě Yasenevo. Od místa, kde přistaneme to není zas tak daleko, asi dva kilometry."

„Jen pokračuj vyzval ho Jones. Ostatní znejistěli, Ianto se tvářil dost podezřele.

„No… mezi obvody je dálnice a tak je obsazená Sdružením. Za dálnicí, dál za Lesoparkem Butovskiy je několik opravdu žijících lidí, těch, kteří se nezapojují do boje, ale ani neodešli."

„To nás zatím nezajímá. Řekni jim, jak se dostaneme přes dálnici..."

„Uhm… Zatím nechceme, aby Sdružení o nás vědělo, tak se pokusíme jim vyhnout." Nezdálo se, že by tohle řešení Jack schvaloval. „Kousek od dálnice až skoro k budově Myatezh vedou tunely."

„Kanály," upřesnil Ianto.

„Kanály? Jako se splaškama?" vyhrkl Sirius. Draco začal zvažovat návrat do Anglie.

„No, je to kanalizace, ale je tam i voda, obyčejná čistá voda, ale ano, je tam i znečištěná voda. Každopádně nepůjdeme přímo v té vodě," zamračil se na Ianta. Nebylo nutné jim to říkat před tím, než tam dorazí. „Navíc jinou možností by bylo počkat až padne noc a to bychom pak na základně nejspíš neměli moc času..."

„Na co přesně čekáme?" zajímal se Snape. Nechtěl to dávat příliš najevo, rozhodně ne jako jeho přehnaně natěšený manžel, ale byl rád, že není vynechán. Měl obavu, že se Potter s Dracem rozhodnou vynechat dospělé, kteří se nevztahují k Vyvolené čtveřici. Což by samozřejmě bylo bláhové a šílené a naprosto Nebelvírské!

„Někteří naši zvědi se snaží najít vhodný průchod k Citadele. Podle momentální situace budeme muset vymyslet strategii."

„Myslel jsem, že cílem je najít a zneškodnit Shu'ulathoi?" ozval se Harry.

„Ano, to jistě, ale jen najít ho nejspíš nebude tak snadné, jak bychom si přáteli," usmál se Jack.

„A samozřejmě to není žádná strategie," zavrčel Snape. Upřímně, co si Potter myslel, že tam přijdou a červ se jim jen tak vydá? Nebo že bude jen tak k nalezení?

„Severusi..." Sirius mu stiskl ruku, možná pevněji než musel, ale nechtěl, aby Severus zbytečně vyvolával neshody. Věděl, že tahle situace zmijozela nervuje, to ale nebyl důvod k tomu, aby byl protivný na ostatní.

-HPT-

„To mudlové se vší svou technologií nemají jiný způsob jak se zbavovat fekálií?" ozval se znechucený Draco jdoucí za Harrym. Potter se jen uchechtl, samozřejmě tak, aby to už již tak rozčílení Zmijozel neslyšel.

„Draco má pravdu," ozval se Blaise, šel před Harrym a Potter tak mohl jasně vidět, kterak se Zabini ohlédl po potůčky a podezřele vypadajícím patvaru v něm plujícím. „Tohle je hnus."

Od přistání jejich letadla a cestě k dálnici a vchodu do kanalizace uběhla jíž víc jak půlhodina. Před nimi byla minimálně další hodina chůze v řadě v pološeru v nepříliš vysokém kanalizačním tunelu.

„Oh, tohle nic není," mávl rukou rozverně Jack jdoucí vepředu. Ianto šel kus za ním. Za nimi šli v řadě za sebou studenti Bradavic, skupinu uzavíral Snape s Lupinem a Blackem.

„S Iantem je to náš denní chleba."

„Co?"

„To teda není," zamračil se Jones.

„Ale jasně, že jo. Weevil žijí v kanálech, když jsou s nimi problémy, musíme tak jím a zakročit. A to je dost často."

„Ano, ale někteří z nás si to neužívají tak, jako jiní," ušklíbl se Ianto na partnera.

„Není to jako bych si to užíval, ale… Jo, vlastně jo, baví mě to," vesele se usmíval Jack.

„Ze všech mudlů jsme zrovna my dostali toho šíleného," zamručel Draco.

Tunely kanalizace se různily. Některé byly velké, prostorné, jejich středem protékal úzký potůček odvádějící splašky a znečištěnou vodu pryč z města. Jiné byly úzké, ale vysoké, že na jejich strop ani nejvyšší z nich nedosáhl. Někde se tunely rozestupovaly, větvily a jen ten, kdo znal cestu mohl bezpečně pokračovat, až příliš snadno se v nich dalo ztratit. V jiných místech byly místa, která vypadala jako louže, ale Jack s Iantem je ujistili, že jsou opravdu hluboké a všichni si musí dávat pozor na to, kam šlapou.

A některé z tunelů byly tak nízké, že se museli přikrčovat a téměř lézt po kolenou. Těch naštěstí nebylo tolik, jinak by Draco jistě nebyl jediný, kdo by hlasitě protestoval.

„Jsou moji rodiče v pořádku?" zajímal se Neville. Šel v řadě za Iantem a do teď neměl moc odvahu se na své rodiče zeptat. Doufal, že kdyby se jim něco stalo, tak by mu to snad někdo řekl a nenechali by jej přijít tam a zjistit to na vlastní pěst. Nyní však zatoužil po nějaké jistotě. Doufal, že až tohle všechno skončí, budou mít pořádnou rodinnou sešlost. Rodiče opravdu poznají Hannah i jejich dceru a snad k sobě všichni najedou nějakou cestu.

„Alice s Frankem? Jsou ti jsou v pohodě," mávl rukou Jack. „Až moc horliví, ale fajn."

„Jack nemá rád, když mu děkují," šeptl Ianto. „Ale ano, naposledy, když jsme s nimi mluvili, byli v pořádku. Ještě se chystali do jedné oblasti, údajně tam byla zabarikádovaná škola a v ní snad živé děti, ale neslyšel jsem, že by během toho byly nějaké potíže."

Harry se ohlédl dozadu na Siriuse, pořádně ho nemohl v šeru vidět a nedokázal tak určitě jak přesně se tváří a zda rozhovor probíhající vepředu vůbec slyší.. Ještě s ním neměl možnost mluvit o tom, že musel Jacka dvakrát zabít. Muselo to být – zvláště pro Siriuse – velmi stresující.

„Pššt!" Jack se přikrčil, ruku držel v jasném znamení, aby ostatní zůstali stát a potichu. Všichni se ostražitě přikrčili. Nacházeli se někde pod dálnicí.

Harryho na okamžik napadlo, co Jack mohl slyšet, on neslyšel vůbec nic. Než to ale mohl vyslovit nahlas, ozval se nad nimi lomos. Jasný zvuk přejíždějících aut, tanků a jiný těžkých bitevních strojů. Následovaly kroky. Harry se otřásl. Běžného člověka, který by šel po dálnici by neslyšeli, tohle musela být minimálně malá armáda, navíc armáda těžkých, možná mohutně ozbrojených, vojáků. Potter se snažil o bojovnících Sdružení neuvažovat jako o lidech, i když věděl, že většina z nich někdy lidmi byla. Byť třeba ne na této planetě.

Následoval podivný, neznámý zvuk, skřípění, ťukání. Bylo to strojové, ale ne podobné technice, která dálnicí projížděla před chvílí.

„Strider," zamumlal Ianto, otřásl se, musel s uvedeným strojem již mít nějakou zkušenost. Harry opravdu doufal, že to nebylo tady, na jejich Zemi, že to bylo v City 17. Nechtěl, aby se tady dělo to samé co tam. Nechtěl, aby některé město bylo přeměněno na nový Ravenholm. Nechtěl zombie, nechtěl parazity napadající lidskou mysl. Nechtěl nic z toho… Pevně se rozhodl, že půjde jakoukoliv cestou, která povede ke zničení Sdružení.

„Dobře, můžeme jít. Měli bychom si pospíšit. Jestli Sdružení vysílá armádu, znamená to, že obsazují další oblasti." Jack se urychleně postavil a svižným krokem pokračoval dál kanalizací.

-HPT-

„Mami, tati!" Neville se k rodičům vrhl hned jak vyšli z kanalizace. Vypadalo to, že na ně čekala skupinka minimálně deseti lidí, povětšinou mudlů. Harryho napadlo, jak je úžasné, že mudlové se najednou smířili s tím, že mezi sebou mají kouzelníky. Protože dle všeho o jejich existenci věděli. Frank Longbottom se vůbec nerozpakoval mávat hůlkou a odstraňovat jim z cesty suť.

Mudlové byli ověšeni zbraněmi. Někteří, ti, kteří museli projít nějakou formou výcviku, ať už vojenského nebo policejního, měli lepší zbraně, nejspíš účinější ale na ovládání těžší. Ostatní měli povětšinou na rameni pušku či kalašnikov. Jack, který měl pod kabátem své vlastní zbraně – Harry v jedné poznal klasickou mudlovskou pistoli s bubínkem, o druhé by si ani netroufl říct z jaké planety pochází – pokynul ostatním, aby si rozebrali několik plonkových kalašnikovů, které skupina přinesla.

„Na cestě neočekáváme problémy, ale jistota je jistota."

„Ale máme hůlky..?" znejistěl Ron. Fred si vyměnil pohled s Georgem, oba se ušklíbli a vrhli se po zbraních. Angelina nad jejich počínám jen pokrčila rameny. Bill se na mladší bratry zamračil, nelíbilo se mu, že to stále brali jako zábavu.

„Hůlky jsou jistě v pohodě," pokrčil rameny Jack. „Ale věř mi, mudlovské zbraně jsou stejně účinné. Možná i lépe. Viděl jsem některé z vás. Než zamáváte hůlkou a řeknete složité kouzlo, tak vás zastřelí."

„Ale, ale-"

„Promerlina, Weasley, vem si tu zbraň," zamručel Draco. „Ty tady, Blaisi."

„No a co vy?" Sirius se otočil k Harrymu, on ani Draco se nechystali k tomu, aby si rozebrali některou z přichystaných zbraní.

„Máme vlastní," usmál se Draco.

„Cože- Ne, počkej, ne. Nechci to vědět," rezolutně zakroutil hlavou Black.

Neville se držel u svých rodičů, v ruce pevně svíral pásek, na kterém mu přes rameno visela lovecká puška. Vůbec netušil, co by s ní v případě ohrožení dělal. Ale Jack je ujistil, že až se dostanou na základku odboje, dostanou všichni nezkušení kouzelníci lekci zacházení s mudlovskými střelnými zbraněmi. Jeho rodiče zbraně neměli. Frank i Alice v jedné ruce drželi hůlku a v druhé úzký meč. Neville ty meče znal, viseli na zdi v domě jeho babičky. Byla to jakási připomínka bystrozorské kariéry jeho rodičů. Nyní se zdálo, že ty meče se opět dostanou do bitev. Rozhlédl se. Kromě jeho rodičů měl meč i Snape s Blackem. Nepochybně rodový zvyk. I když on byl také z čistokrevné rodiny, vlivem toho, že ho vychovávala jeho babička, se mu některých, těch drastičtějších a krvavějších, tradic nedostávalo. Nebo jen velmi teoreticky. Na druhou stranu Weasleyovi byli čistokrevní a ani jeden z nich meč nenesl. I když měl pocit, že za Ronovým opaskem zahlédl dýku. Stejně tak měl dýku Ianto Jones, ten kromě toho měl za pasem stejnou černou pistoly, kterou nesl Draco a na rameni mu visela některá z větších pro Nevilla neznámých zbraní. Nejspíš ale byla mezi mudly rozšířená, nebo minimálně povědomá, protože se nad ní nikdo nepozastavoval. Ne stejně tak tomu bylo případě kuše, kterou nesl plavovlasý Zmijozel. Mudlové z odboje již nejspíš byli zvyklý na cokoliv, takže Draco si vysloužil pohoršený pohled jen od Zabiniho a Crabbeho. Ti se museli spokojit s kalašnikovem, který na ně zbyl.

Překvapením pro něj byl Harry. Potter měl tureckou šavli, i když nejspíš si jí vzal na donucení Draca, dle toho jaké pohledy na partnera vrhal. Stejně tak měl Nebelvír pistoli a pušku, na kterou se nejeden člen Myatezh zamračil.

„Je to zbraň Sdružení," zamumlala Alice k synovi, když si všimla jeho pohledu. „Někteří z nás, z Myatezh jí používají, ale… Je to jeden ze symbolů Sdružení."

„Zajímalo by mě, kde jí zval," zamračil se Frank.

„Hej, je běžně na trhu," ozval se Draco.

„Zase tak běžně ne," zamumlal Harry. Možná byl špatný nápad si zrovna pulzní pušku brát. Navíc měl pocit, že to nejsou ty stejné zbraně, které měli s Dracem v Ravenholmu. Ani si pořádně nebyl jistý, co se s nima stalo. Neviděl je od chvíle, když přistáli v Květinových zahradách. Mohl je Draco mít celou dobu u sebe? Nebo je nechal v Jonesově sídle, ale z nějaké pochybné nostalgie nyní objednal ty samé?

Vlastně to bylo dobře, Harry by si nerad zvykal na nějakou jiný typ, i když je Maxim učil se všema, bylo to přeci jen tak dávno…


	179. Chapter 179

„Už nevím jak jinak to vysvětlit," povzdechl si frustrovaně Ianto Jones. Zíral na Harryho s Dracem, i když očividně by byl raději kdekoliv jinde.

Na základnu Myatezh se dostali před několika hodinami. Dostali najíst, napít a stručný výčet událostí. Nic nového, nebo takového, co by si některý z nich nedokázal domyslet, se nestalo. Základnou odboje bylo několik místností v opuštěné budově nějaké firmy. Kdysi mohlo jít o několik kanceláří a větší skladiště, ze kterého se stejně tak jako ven dalo projít do ostatních místností. Základna tak měla minimálně tři východy. Což sice znamenalo víc obezřetnosti, ale zároveň i víc únikových možností. Skladiště sloužilo ke skladování aut a zbraní, které odboj používal, nebo hromadil pro případné další členy Myatezh. Někdejší kanceláře nyní sloužili jako improvizované kuchyň s jídelnou, větší místnost, kde probíhaly strategické porady. Zbylé místnosti sloužily jako odpočívárny, ložnice. Bylo zřejmé, že celá základna vznikla z nouze, nábytek včetně postelí byl různorodý a většinou vojenský. Harry měl dojem, když procházel základnou, že v jedněch polootevřených dveřích spatřil jakousi formu ošetřovny. Něco podobného si matně vybavoval z mudlovkých filmů, polní nemocnice.

Za domem, který Myatezh využíval byla zahrada obehnaná vysokým plotem,jak kouzelnicí brzo zjistili, odboj zahradu využíval jako střelnici.

Budova jako taková měla několik dalších pater, odboj používal jen přízemí se skladištěm a první patro. Schodiště vedoucí do dalších prostor bylo zabarikádované, další patra tak nebyla k dispozici. Z pohledu venku dalo jasné, že budova má stejně jako všechny okolo minimálně čtyři nadzemní patra. Jeden z mudlů, kteří mluvili anglicky, Harrymu svěřil, že používání nižších pater je otázkou bezpečnosti.

Kouzelníci poměrně rychle zjistili, že většina mudlů, kteří v Myatezh bojovali neuměli anglicky. Tedy, běžní mudlové, kteří se k odboji přidali. Ti, kteří kdysi sloužili v nějaké vojenské jednotce byli schopní se anglicky domluvit. I když se zdálo, že nemají potřebu s nimi mluvit. Většina z nich se tvářila jakože o jejich přítomnost ani moc nestojí. Možná si se svými problémy chtěli poradit sami. Možná měli zlost, že vlády jiných zemí na ně kašlali a místo toho dostali na pomoc nevojenský lid a ještě k tomu z poloviny tvořen dětmi.

„Zvykají si na kouzelníky," řekl Harrymu Frank, když Potter vyjádřil své obavy o spolupráci. „Navíc ten domácí skřítek tomu moc nepomáhá."

Ukázalo se, že domácím skřítkem je Marwolaeth, osobní skřítek Ianta Jonese. Harryho vlastně překvapilo, že s Iantem necestovalo víc skřítků, ale Jack mu s podivným výrazem řekl něco o skříťatech. Vypadalo to, že ruští mudlové nebyli jediní, kdo neměl v domácí skřítky důvěru. Harkness se Marwolaeth vyhýbal jak jen mohl.

Po půl dni, kdy kouzelníci prozkoumávali základnu, svačili a zjišťovali zda a jak je možné vylepšit spolupráci s mudly se Jack rozhodl, že je nejvyšší čas na to, aby kouzelníci získali dovednosti potřebné k boji. Dle něj, nějaké čáry máry těžko vyhrají boj natož válku.

Vyhnal tak většinu kouzelníků s mudlovkými střelnými zbraněmi na zahradu, kde již čekali improvizované terče.

Harry s Dracem toho byli ušetřeni. Toho využil Ianto a oba mladíky vzal do velkého dřevěného altánku v zadním rohu zahrady, kde měli dostatek soukromý. Jones se stejně jako Jack rozhodl vylepšit jejich dovednosti, nebo se o to minimálně pokusit.

O hodinu později byl Ianto Jones řádně frustrován.

„Vážně, snažím se, ale přijde mi, že mě záměrně sabotujete!"

Harry si vyměnil pohled s Dracem. Přeci Ianto nemohl očekávat, že jim bezhůlková neverbální magie hned půjde. Očividně se dle něj však jen málo snažili.

„Doufám, že pak nebude chtít testovat nesmrtelnost," zamumlal k Harymu Draco.

„Slyšel jsem tě," ozval se Ianto, „navíc si jasně vzpomínám, že jsem vám vysvětloval, o nesmrtelnosti, kterou dává Kámen vzkříšení."

„Jo?"

„Ano. Tedy ne nesmrtelnost, ale dlouhý, předlouhý život. To ale neznamená, že nemůžete zemřít. Proto musíte umět lepší formu magie, musíte se zvládnout bránit!"

„Ale-"

„Žádné ‚ale'. Chcete zemřít? Teď, když vaše cesta sotva začala? Jack zemřít nemůže, ne trvale. Já taky ne, ano tohle tělo jo a byla by to škoda, už jsem si na něj zvykl. Ale vy dva… Máte kratší slámku. A pak, nechcete mít možnost chránit své přátele? Rodinu?"

Harry se zamračil. Samozřejmě, že chtěl. Na jednu stranu. Na druhou stranu nechtěl být zodpovědný za ostatní, což s větší mocí bude.

„Takže znova," Ianto zatleskal. „Soustřeďte se na magii, na to, co po ní chcete, ne na slovo, jen na konečný výsledek."

„Tak to funguje v necromancii?"

„Uhm, trochu, je to trochu odlišné od běžné magie. Předpokládám, že časem by Draco mohl zvládnout Krvavou magii. Prozatím ale budeme zkoušet neutrální kouzla."

Potter si povzdechl. Jeho soustředění trochu narušovaly zvuky z druhé strany zahrady, kde Jack vyučoval střelbu. Občas zaslechl rozhořčený hlas některého z kouzelníků. Navíc se zdálo, že Jack byl milejší učitel než Ianto. Jak nefér!

Nejvíc se k nim nesl Ronův protestující hlas. Viktor Krum zatím nedorazil a nikdo neměl přesné zprávy o jeho stavu. Rudovlasý mladík tak byl vystresovaný a měl potřebu si to na někom vybít. Navíc Jackovo věčné flirtování s kýmkoliv ničemu nenapomáhalo. Možná ani Iantově náladě. Jones už na partnerovo jednání musel být zvyklý, to ale neznamenalo, že mu nevadí.

„Hej, pozor!" Jackův hlas se nesl zahradou. Trojice v altánku se skrčila právě včas, nad hlavami jim proletělo několik zmatených střel.

„Jacku!" Ianto se naštvaně zvedl, vyhlédl ven z dřevěné stavby na partnera.

„Promiň," rozverné mávnutí, „to víš, začátečníci."

Ianto vrhl na Harknesse poslední zamračený pohled, pak se otočil k chlapcům.

„Dobře," povzdechnutí, „zkusíme to znovu. Zavřete oči a soustřeďte se jen na magii."

Harry opravdu nevěřil tomu, že to co dělají k čemukoliv bude. Jistě, bylo by skvělé umět kouzlit vez použití hůlky, beze slov. Na druhou stranu k čemu to? K čemu teď? Měli důležitější věci na práci. Museli porazit Sdružení, Malfoye. Na testování magie a snahu o její zlepšení bude dost času potom. Nebyl to právě Ianto, kde tvrdil, že mají celou věčnost? Nemusí všechno umět hned teď.

Poslušně však zavřel oči. Ještě předtím stihl postřehnout Iantův pohled. Vyšší kouzelník nejspíš moc dobře věděl na co myslí.

Navíc, jak se měl pořádně soustředit na cokoliv, když zahradou se v různých nesourodých intervalech nesly zvuky střelby a klení těch, kterým Jackova výuka příliš nešla.

„Pozor!" Jackův výkřik zněl vyděšeně. „Ianto! Ianto? Ježiši..." dusot Harknessových těžkých bot se nesl zahradou.

Harry otevřel oči. Strnul. Jones stál vedle něj, ve tváři naštvaný výraz, i když někde za tím pohledem bylo vidět jakési polekání smíšené s fascinací. Jeho pohled nebyl zaměřený na Harryho ani na blížícího se Jacka. Zíral na Draca. Přesněji kousek před Draca.

„Uhm..." plavovlasý hleděl stejný směrem jako Ianto, ve tváři byl lehce zelený, tvářil se zděšeně.

„Co se děj-" až nyní si Harry těsně před Dracem viselo ve vzduchu několik střel. „Merline… Draco?"

Plavovlasý mladík nadále zíral na střely. Harry k němu popošel, koutkem oka si všiml, že Iantův výraz se změnil k něčemu blízkému nadšení. Potter ho podezíral, že má co dělat, aby ovládl své emoce a na místě nepoposkakoval a netleskal radostí. To jeho zamračení ještě prohloubilo. Došel k Dracovi, jemně jej uchopil za paži.

„Draco?"

„Jo..?" roztřeseně, dál zíral na několik střel. Harry tím směrem stočil svůj pohled. Až nyní si těsně před kulkami všiml mlžného oparu, byl jemný téměř nepostřehnutelný, nespecifické barvy. Dle všeho to však byl účinný štít. Minimálně natolik účinný, aby zachytil několik zbloudilých výstřelů.

„Jste v pořádku?" Jack konečně doběhl do altánku, pohledem přejel přes Ianta k chlapcům, pousmál se.

Ianto se na partnera zamračil, pak se otočil k Dracovi, očividně nepovažoval za nutné Jackovi odpovídat.

„Skvělé, Draco, teď je pust."

„Co?" Draco nespouštěl pohled ze střel.

„Nech je klesnout."

„He..?"

„Dej štít pryč!"

„Nepoletí dál?" nejistě.

Ianto se zarazil. „Radši ustup stranou."

Harry, který stále Draca jemně držel jej raději popotáhl mimo dráhu střel, Zmijozel z nich nespouštěl pohled.

„Draco, teď," naléhal Ianto.

„Nevím co mám dělat."

„Udělej to samé, jako když si je zachytil."

„Nevím co to bylo!"

„Draco..." Harry se partnera snažil klidnit. Zmijozel k němu stočil naštvaný pohled. Ve stejném okamžiku, kdy ze střel spustil zrak, štít padl a střely v rychlosti pokračovaly ve své cestě. S třeskotem narazily do dřevěné stěny v zadní části altánku. Chlapci se polekaně přikrčili.

„No," zamlaskal Jack, „za tohle se omlouvám. Někteří kouzelníci prostě nemají talent."

Ianto jen protočil oči.

„Je mi to jasné!" pokračoval Jack k Iantovi, mladší muž očividně nemusel říct ani slovo a Jack se přesto cítil pokárán. „Těm co to nezvládnou dáme brokovnice."

Ianto si opět povzdechl.

„Ianto," Jack zaúpěl.

„Radši už jdi, máme tu nějakou práci."

„Ale-"

„Jacku, čekají na tebe," mávl rukou ke skupince. Jack stočil zrak ke kouzelníkům, které měl naučit střílet. Harry se sám pro sebe ušklíbl, přesně v té chvíli Zabinimu vypadla na zem část samopalu, se kterým si neopatrně hrál. Viděl Siriuse, kterak se pro to sehnul. Jack zaklel. „Hej!" rozhodným krokem zamířil ke své skupince.

„Dobře, Draco," Ianto se nyní opět usmíval. „To bylo skvělé! Nebylo to skvělé?"

„Uhm..."

„To byl začátek!"

„Nemyslím, že to bylo vědomě," zamumlal Zmijozel.

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne, ale byl to start. Dobrý start. Tvá magie zareagovala."

„Není to jako nekontrolovatelná magie u dětí?"

„To ne, na to už jste příliš staří. Ale neverbální magie ze začátku funguje na podobném principu. Je tam, ale musíš se jí naučit kontrolovat."

„Hm," Draco se nepřesvědčivě ušklíbl.

„Hej, myslel jsem, že budeš mít radost, když i to půjde," ozval se Harry. Nechápal, proč Draco není víc nadšený. Jistě, ještě to neuměl ani zdaleka kontrolovat. Ale minimálně před chvíli mu tahle nová magie zachránila život. Otřásl se. Bylo by hrozné, kdyby Draca zabilo několik zbloudilých střel a to ještě předtím než jejich boj začal. Co před boje, před tím než jejich vztah mohli pořádně prohloubit!

Stočil zamračený pohled k druhému konci zahrady. Jack stál před skupinkou, zády k Harrymu. Něco vykřikoval, zběsile při tom mával rukama, nejspíš celé skupině vyčítal jejich malou snahu.

„Chtěl jsem neviditelnost," zamumlal Draco.

„Cože?" Harry se k němu otočil. „Tohle je přece lepší, víc cool?"

„Ne, to ne. Všechno co může neverbální magie, nebo cokoliv mi, nám," opravil se, „může dát moc Bezové hůlky můžu dělat s Krvavou magií. Ale ne neviditelnost."

„Oh."

„Navíc je to opět magie, kterou musím skrývat před světem," povzdechnutí. Harry si uvědomil, že to je pravda. Ať už bude moc Bezové hůlky sebeúžasnější, nebudou jí moc ukazovat světu.

„Myslím, že Krvavá magie je důvod, proč ti to jde rychle," zamyslel se Ianto. „Ale neboj," otočil se k Harrymu, „nepochybuji, že stejně jako časem oba budete moci ovládat neviditelnost, budete moc oba využívat moc Bezové hůlky."

„A teď k dalšímu," Ianto konečně zatleskal. „Slyšel jsem, že ovládáš léčitelství?" hleděl na Harryho, hlavu lehce na stranu na rtech mírný úsměv. Harry se zamračil. „Neovládám nic, chodím na nějaké předměty a-"

„Skoro rok nyní, že?"

„No, jo. A?"

„Máme málo léčitelů, nebo doktorů, ošetřovatelů. Vlastně jen jednoho doktora a pár zdravotníků," zamračil se Ianto. „Nikoho na případná magická zranění. Jistě, Severus má mistrovství s lékouzelnictví a taky se ho tam pokusím směřovat, ale bude dobré, když bude ještě někdo, kdo aspoň v boji bude schopný rychle někoho ošetřit."

„Jako já?"

„Jo, jen s tím počítej, že k tomu může dojít. Mudlové, nebo tedy tihle mudlové," Ianto mávl rukou lidi z odboje, „o nás vědí, když se zraní, nerozpakuj se jim magií pomoc."

„Ale, ale já-"

„Harry to zvládne," ozval se rychle Draco. Potter se k němu otočil. „Ber to jako další možnost otestovat své znalosti. Zkoušky pak zvládneš hravě," mávl rukou."

„Co? Draco-"

„Měli bychom jít," ozval se Ianto. Hleděl před zahradu. Harry si všiml, že je Jack máváním svolával. Vedle Harknesse zahlédl Rona, kterak objímá robustnějšího muže. Nejspíš už konečně dorazil Viktor.


	180. Chapter 180

Dorazili do místnosti, která jim při jejich první prohlídce budovy Myatezh byla představená jako strategická poradní místnost. Rozlehlý prostor dříve mohl sloužit jako konferenční pokoj. Nyní byl velký stůl v rozloženou podrobnou mapou Moskvy, v rohu místnosti byl stoh stočených map, nejspíš dalších měst a okresů, kde Sdružení zaútočilo. Po stranách pokoje bylo několik židlí, některé již obsazeny, většinou těmi, kteří ke strategii neměli co dodat, ale potřebovali vědět co proběhne, nebo byli prostě zvědaví a nechtěli dostat zprostředkované informace.

Kouzelníci zde byli všichni. Neville se Zabinim, Vincentem, Leem, dvojčaty, Angelinou s Fleur a Audrey seděli na židlích vedle několika mudlů.

Harry k nim zamířil.

„Co děláš?" Draco ho chytil z a ruku.

„No, chtěl jsem..." Potter neurčitě mávl rukou na volnou židli.

Zmijozel se jen ušklíbl, bez okolků dotáhl partnera do středu místnosti k mapě, kolem které se už začali sdružovat ostatní. Harry zahlédl Kruma. Z jeho výrazu bylo patrné, že i on by raději seděl stranou a čekal co ostatní vymyslí. Ale Ron se dychtivě skláněl nad plánkem města, během toho stále pevně držel Viktora za ruku, snad aby mu ani na chvíli nezmizel z očí, takže staršímu mladíkovi nezbylo než zůstat stát vedle Rona.

Manželé Longbottomovi stáli kousek stranou, nejspíš už o přibližném plánu věděli, navíc za tu chvíli co v Rusku byli si Moskvu stihli už pěkně projít, nepotřebovali nahlížet do mapy aby věděli kde co je a kde hrozí jako nebezpečí.

Remus stál možná trochu nejistě vedle Snapea se Siriusem, v ruce stále držel pistoli a zdálo se, že možná uvažuje nad tím, co přesně tady dělal.

Bill s Percym si v koutě místnosti něco rozčileně špitali a vrhali přitom trochu zděšené pohledy na Charlie s Owenem. Ti museli dorazit teprve před pár okamžiky, oba byli špinavý, místy ušmudlaní od krve, nepochybně cizí krve a oba se tvářili až příliš nabuzeně. V jejich těle jistě ještě koloval adrenalin z čehokoliv, co se jim postavilo do cesty při jejich návratu na základnu odboje.

Ianto se připojil k Jackovi a několika mudlům, kteří již začali něco prodiskutovávat.

„Jsme tu všichni?" Jack zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se po osazenstvu. „Dobrá. Pro ty, kteří je ještě neznají. Tohle je Oleg, vůdce zdejšího odboje," ukázal na vysokého nebezpečně vypadajícího muže.

„Velitel Mitrochin má za sebou výcvik ve speciálních jednotkách, v boji ho budete všichni poslouchat," Ianto se zadíval na Siriuse. Starší Black se zatvářil nevinně, on přeci nechtěl někoho neposlouchat.

„Vanessa Remizová," Jack ukázal na ženu stojící za velitelem. „Druhá ruka Myatezh. Dobrá, toto je Vera Orlovová a Olvin Mitrochin, Vera je naše jediná doktorka, bude čekat na základně, protože bychom o ní neradi přišli-"

„Hej a co já?" ozval se Owen.

„Ano, dobře, Owen je taky lékař, ale v tuhle chvíli je tady za bojovníka, takže se zdravotními problémy, které nejsou akutní a není tam možnost jít jen za Owenem se obracejte na Veru."

Harper se na Jacka zamračil.

„Olvin je náš zdravotník, prošel vojenským výcvikem a bude v půjde s náma."

Olvin vypadal jako mladší verze velitele Mitrochina.

„Díky našim zvědům víme, že právě teď se v Citadele nachází minimálně jeden Shu'ulathoi," začal Ianto.

„Jo, stejně tak jako Malfoy," dodal Jack, ve tváři měl jasný výraz hovořící o tom, koho by chtěl zničit raději. Ianto si povzdechl. Možná nebylo až tak dobře, že Jack věděl o tom, že mu Lucius provedl.

„S velitelem jsme dle různých strategických bodů došli k závěru, že vytvoříme šest skupin."

„Počkej, počkej, nepůjdeme všichni společně?" ozval se Sirius.

„Ne, to by nebylo dobré, kdyby na nás zaútočili, tak nás mohou zabít všechny najednou a to-"

„Jacku," Ianto ho přerušil, pohledem zajel k dětem.

„Hej, jsou tady dobrovolně, vědí do čeho jsou, nebo to minimálně tuší. Museli vědět, že tenhle boj je na život a na smrt!"

„Jacku-"

„Nejsme děti," ozval se Harry.

„Ale jistěže jste," zamračil se Jack. „Nesouhlasil jsme s tím, abyste tady byli, ale Ianto… No, minimálně ty a Draco tu prý být musíte, ale oni..." mávl rukou k ostatním žákům. „Když už tady jste, měli byste vědět, že se domů taky nemusíte vrátit!"

„Jacku," ozval se Oleg, mluvil se silným přízvukem, ale poměrně dobrou angličtinou.

„Dobře, dobře," Harkness se několikrát zhluboka nadechl. „Oleg už své lidi rozdělil, někteří zůstanou a budou bránit základnu. Pak potřebujeme skupinu, která bude bránit vojákům Sdružení aby se dostali blíž k Citadele. Právě teď jsou na cestě z města, ale když zjistí,že útočíme na Cidatelu, nepochybně se vrátí. Dál je třeba skupina, čistě magická skupina, která se dostane na vaše ministerstvo v Rusku, nebo tak nějak, Ianto?"

„Musíme evakuovat Ruské ministerstvo kouzel a zkusit z toho místa přes oficiální kanály sehnat pomoc zahraničí, zburcovat magický svět," vysvětlil Jones.

„Jo, tak. Zjistili jsme, že Sdružení používá specifickou komunikační síť. Tuhle síť musíme zničit, zabránit jim, aby se spolu dorozumívali, aby mohli přivolat posili z vesmíru, aby dávali jakékoliv informace o Zemi kamkoliv dál," pokračoval rozhodně Jack.

„Dvě skupiny půjdou po červovi a po tom vašem kouzelníkovi," ozval se velitel Mitrochin.

„S trochou štěstí budou oba na jednom místě," zadoufal Sirius.

„Poslední skupina se pokusí zničit věž Citadely."

„Proč?" ozval se Zabini.

„Věž Citadely ještě není hotová, nemají potřebný přísun energie, až jí dokončí budou moci otevřít portál a tím sem dostanou celou svou armádu."

„Oh."

„Ano, oh, přesně. Pak nebudeme mít žádnou šanci. Už teď ztrácíme, ale pak… Musíme za každou cenu zabránit tomu, aby portál dokončili."

„S Jackem Harrym a Dracem půjdeme najít a zneškodnit Shu'ulathoi," řekl Ianto. Jack se zatvářil, jakože s tím úplně nesouhlasí, ale nic nenamítal.

„Vezmeme si na starost Luciuse," řekl Snape, Sirius vedle něj přikývl. Harry si trochu oddechl. Sirius se jistě nebude rozpakovat pomstít svého bratra a Malfoye se konečně jednou provždy zbavit. Na druhou stranu ani Snape ani Sirius nebyli natolik magicky silní, aby pro Malfoye představovali nějakou hrozbu.

„Půjde s váma skupina kapitána Borisova," ozval se velitel.

„Ale-"

„Naše zbraně zvládnou zabít kouzelníka!"

„Neřekli jsme, že ne, jen-"

„Půjdou s váma," potvrdil Jack, jeho tón nedával žádný prostor pro námitky.

„Vezmeme si Franka a Alicí a zkusíme přerušit komunikaci," ozval se Owen, Charlie vedle něj přikývl.

„Vážně? Nejsem si jist, jestli kouzelníci zvládnou technické věci," zamračil se Jack.

„No, tak budou stát kolem a zneškodňovat nepřítele."

„Mohl bych se dostat na ministerstvo," povzdechl si Percy, Audrey si oddechla, znamenalo to neúčastnit se přímo boje.

„Půjdu s váma," dodala Fleur, Bill znejistěl. „Nemusíš jít," usmála se na partnera.

„Dobře, no, myslel jsem, že bych se připojil ke skupině obrany," navázal Bil.

„Půjdeme s tebou," Fred s Georgem si vyměnili pohledy a společně přikývly. Stejně tak Lee, Vincent si hlasitě povzdechl.

„No, myslím, že půjdeme do věže," řekl Ron, Viktor se k němu zděšeně otočil.

„Půjdeme taky," Neville promluvil i za Zabiniho, který nejspíš doufal, že bude moci zůstat na základně.

„Remus půjde s váma."

„Půjdu?" vlkodlak se překvapeně zadíval na Siriuse.

„Jo, přece bych nenechal děti, aby sami zničili celou věž s portálem?" přidal se Jack.

„Nejsme si jistí, zda na to budou stačit kouzla, dáme vám nějaké výbušniny," dodal Ianto.

„Nejsem dítě," zamumlal Viktor.

„To víš, že nejsi," usmál se Ron. „To znamená, že výbušniny poneseš ty."

„Možná bychom měli jít s Nevillem," začala Alice, otočila se k manželovi.

„No..."

„To ne, jste potřební u Owena," zarazil je Jack.

„Ale-"

„Bude lepší, když nebudete u sebe," přidal se Ianto.

„Ale je to náš syn."

„Právě proto."

„Mami, to je v pohodě."

„Neville, zlato, já-"

„Taky se mi nelíbí, že nebudu vědět, jestli jste v pořádku, ale kdybychom byli spolu a něco se vám stalo a… Nemohl bych se soustředit na úkol," rozhodně.

Frank jemně chytil manželku za paži, s mírným úsměvem přikývl. Zdálo se, že i když na Nevillově výchově nemají žádnou zásluhu, byl z něj i přesto dobrý člověk, a co víc, pravý statečný nebelvír.

Paní Longbottomová si povzdechla.

„Dobrá, pojďte sem, ukážu vám, kde přibližně jsou body, kam je nutné umístit výbušniny," Jack k sobě svolal skupinu Rona, Viktora, Neville, Zabiniho a Remuse. Nemohl jít s nima, i když on právě tohle považoval za jeden z důležitějších úkolů.

Sice stále moc nevěřil tomu, že nějaká rádoby vyvolená čtveřice může věci nějak výrazně ovlivnit. Ale ze zdrojů věděli, že Shu'ulathoi mají určité telepatické a telekinetické vlastnosti a kromě kouzelníků, kteří ovládali nitrobranu a nitrozpyt byl jediný, který s červem na téhle úrovni mohl bojovat.

Velitel Oleg mezitím odešel mezi své lidi a vojáky, aby je rozdělil do skupin a přidělil ke kouzelníkům a jejich úkolům. Nezdálo se, že Mitrochin magickému lidu věří, ale nejspíš i on, zvláště se svými vojenskými zkušenostmi, musel vědět, že v téhle válce potřebují jakoukoliv pomoc.

„Máme nějaký plán?" ozval se Harry, přistoupil k Iantovi, který sledoval skupinky, kterak se dávají dohromady a tiše začínají probírat jednotlivé strategie.

„Plán?"

„Jak zabít červa? Jak porazit Luciuse? Sdružení?"

„Neposlouchal si?" zamračil se Draco.

„Jo, samozřejmě tohle všechno je pěkné, ale co když se to nepovede, co pak?"

„Myslíš záložní plán? Plán B? Ne, nic takového nemáme," povzdychl si Jones.

„A co čtveřice? Měli bychom společně mít přeci nějakou moc, která by nepřítele měla zničit, ne?"

„Ano, ale upřímně nevím jak. Tohle celé je velmi neprobádaná oblast. Jak víš, nikdo před námi nebyl vyvolenou čtveřicí. Můžeme jednotlivě použít své síly, protože každý nějaké máme, i Jack má určitou moc, i když ne magickou," Ianto vrhl pohled na partnera, který mával rukama a nadšeně vysvětloval skupině jak fungují přichystané bomby.

„A společně?"

„Nevím," pokrčení rameny. „Může se to objevit až pak. Projevit se až bude potřeba, nevím..."

„A když ne?"

„Když ne, tak se budeme držet plánu, zničíme Sdružení pěkně postupně. Zvládl to Gordon a neměl k tomu žádnou magickou pomoc, takže..."

„Jo, ale jak to zvládl," ušklíbl se Draco. „Nechci, aby ze Země byl další Ravenholm."

„Sdružení má na Zemi jinou taktiku než na jiných planetách. Nevšimli jste si, žádní parazité, žádné zombie. Víme, že jsou v blízkosti Citadely, ale tím to končí, není to stejné jako jinde. Na jiných planetách nejdřív všude přistály lodě s parazity, kteří pomalu měnili lidi i klima. Nevím proč zvolili jiný způsob, jestli je to pro nás výhoda či nikoliv," pokračoval Ianto.

„Poslouchejte," Jack hlasitě tleskl, získávaje si pozornost. „Všichni máte hodinu, sbalte si to nejnutnější, nabijte si zbraně, najezte se, odpočiňte si, pomilujte se a za hodinu vyrážíme!"

„No, je zřejmé, co budeme dělat mi," pousmál se Ianto. Svého Jacka znal až příliš dobře. „Dobře, takže za hodinu se sejdem tady."

„Ale, ale-" Harry zmlkl, sledoval Ianta, kterak se připojil k Jackovi a společně zmizeli do útrob domu. Povzdechl si. Vůbec netušil, jaký přesně je plán na zničení Shu'ulathoi. A co když jich tam bude víc?

„Nemysli na to," ozval se Draco.

„Jak na to mám nemyslet. Za hodinu jdeme kdoví kam a-"

„Harry, už jsme si mnohým prošli Jack s Iantem taky. Všichni tady jsou schopní se o sebe postarat. Nějak to dopadne."

„Nechci aby to dopadlo jen nějak," zamumlání. Ne, on chtěl vyhrát. Chtěl to mít rychle za sebou. Chtěl aby to bylo rychlé a snadné vítězství. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Mudlové pomalu odcházeli. Neville se držel u rodičů. Krum s Remusem probírali nějaké detaily jejich úkolu. Snape se Sriusem se vypařili stejně jako Ianto s Jackem. Harry se opravdu snažil nemyslet na to, co dvojice dělají. Zamířil k Ronovi. Všiml si, že Draco po chvilce váhání vykročil k dvěma zmijozelům. Možná je chtěl přesvědčit, že ještě mají čas na to si celou věc rozmyslet a vrátit se do prozatimního bezpečí Anglie.


	181. Chapter 181

„Co ten výraz?" Draco se pátravě zadíval na Harryho. Oba byli přichystaní na cestu, zbraně nabité a připravené, hůlky a meče v pohotovosti. Harry hodinu času, kterou měli využil k tomu, aby našel lepší oblečení, Draco stejný zájem neměl, rozhodl se pokračovat do boje ve svém bojovém hábitu. Dle Harryho byl poměrně nápadný, ač tmavých barev. Potterovi se nakonec podařilo přesvědčit jednoho z mudlů, aby mu pomohl najít vhodnější oblečení. Trochu doufal, že mu dají jednu z výstrojí, kterou na sobě měli ostatní mudlové. Tedy tmavě khaki maskáčové soupravy a tmavě zelenou neprůstřelnou vestu. Nic z toho však nedostal, mudlové nejspíš chtěli mít možnost se od kouzelníků odlišit. Dostal oblečení, které nosili výše postavení mudlové v hierarchii odboje.

Vysoké těžké kožené boty, ty se rozhodl nenosit, přeci jen jeho vlastní boty z odolné dračí kůže byly o mnoho kvalitnější. Maskáčové kapsáče, košili a přes to těžký vojenský khaki kabát dosahující téměř pod kolena. Normálně by kabát nechal na základně, nebyl právě dobrý pro rychlý boj. Ale v Moskvě i přes pokročilé jaro byla stále poměrně velká zima.

Napadlo ho, jestli Dracovi v jeho hábitu těsně na tělo není chladno. Pravděpodobně však ne. Mladý Zmijozel ve stejném oblečení chodil i v zimě ve sněhu a nevykazoval žádné známky toho, že pociťuje nějakou nepřízeň počasí. Navíc jeho bojový hábit byl ušit z těžké kůže, nejspíš jím žádný chlad nepronikl.

„Nejsi nadšený, že už se něco bude dít?" pokračoval Draco.

„Jo, jen..." Harry pokrčil rameny. Nemohl přece přiznat, že má strach. „Byl bych raději, kdybych už věděl výsledek."

„Hm..."

Chodbou k nim mířil Ianto s Jackem. Ianto měl opět bojový necromanceří hábit, dokonce už si do obličeje stáhl kápi, takže fakt, že jde o Ianta Harry jen odtušil. Navíc pochyboval, že někdo jiný z přítomných by si na sebe oblékl něco tak zlověstného. I když mudlům musel význam hábitu unikat, přesto na něj působil. Potter viděl několik vojáků, kterak se při pohledu na Jonese otřásli.

Vedle Ianta kráčel Jack. Vyměnil, nebo možná byl donucen vyměnit, svůj mudlovský oblek za hábit, který měl kdysi na Grimmauldově náměstí.

„Hej!" Jack se při pohledu na Harryho zarazil, „a mě si řekl, že plášť není praktický!" otočil se na Ianta, prst mu zabodl do hrudi, i když to Jones přes hábit nejspíš ani necítil.

„Jacku, tvůj plášť by se ti motal pod nohy, motal by se všem pod nohy."

„Ale-"

„A znám tě! Sundáš si ho, někomu ho hodíš a ten se pak místo boje musí věnovat tomu, aby tvůj drahocenný plášť neztratil."

Jack se na Ianta zamračil, pak sjel zamračeným pohledem vlastní oblečení, ve kterém víc než mudlu připomínal kouzelníka, tak trochu. Povzdechl si. „Není to fér."

„Klidně si to s tebou vyměním," nadhodil Harry. Přesto, že byl nižší než Jack, kabátec, který měl Harkness by i Harrymu dosahoval tak do poloviny stehen, rozhodně příjemnější než kabát který měl teď.

„Harry," zamručel Draco.

„Co? Je to nějaká magická věc? Protože jsem si nevšiml, že by Jack měl na sobě nějaké rodové barvy!" ohradil se Potter.

„Kde jsou ostatní?" přerušil je Ianto.

„Čekají venku."

Bylo rozhodnuto, že směrem k Citadele půjde skupina Ianta, Jacka a Draca s Harrym společně se Siriusem a Severusem, Shu'ulathoi i Luciuse mohli hledat společně.Navíc až ke věži s nima měla jít skupina skládající se z Rona, Viktora, Zabiniho, Nevilla a Remuse. Velká skupina těch, kteří měli zabránit vojákům Sdružení v návratu k Citadele už vyrazila na cestu. Percy s Audrey a Fleur odešli jen před chvilkou, míříce na Ruské magické ministerstvo. Harry měl za to, že manžele Longbottomovi spolu s Charliem a Harperem zahlédl ještě v budově základny. Netušil jaký mají plán na přerušení komunikační sítě Sdružení a ani se po tom nehodlal pídit. Bohatě mu stačil jejich téměř nemožný úkol.

Čtveřice vyrazila k ostatním. Viktor stojící těsně vedla Rona měl na sobě bojový hábit, vlastně, jak se tak Harry zamyslel nad některými dřívějšími rozhovory s Dracem na toto téma, ukázalo se, že plavovlasý mladík měl pravdu. Viktorův společenský hábit byl téměř totožný s tím, který měl na sobě nyní. Rodové barvy byly trochu vybledlé, nejspíš ani v boji na sebe nepoutal zbytečnou pozornost, ale jinak celý hábit působil velmi okázalé. Ron vedle Viktora nepůsobil tak vznešeně. Měl na sobě hábit podobný tomu, který měl již na společenské akci. V barvách Krumova rodu, o kterých Harry nepochyboval, že si od Ronových bratrů vysloužily minimálně pohoršený pohled. Jestli Harry měl o vlastním oblečení pochybnosti, jak obstojí v Ruském podnebí, tak Ron situaci velmi podcenil. Jeho bojový hábit byl bez rukávů, sice měl velikou kápi, která mu zakrývala i ramena a část paží, ale jinak měl holé ruce. Poměrně výrazně nyní vynikl bílý zásnubní prsten, který nejmladší Weasley nosil.

Pohled na Siriuse nebyl nijak zvláštní, na druhou stranu pohled na Snapea, který měl na sobě prakticky to samé co jeho manžel byl víc než podivný.

„Severusi," Draco na něj zůstal překvapeně hledět, „co to má na sobě?"

„Co?" vyštěkl na kmotřence lektvarista, „můžu nosit manželovi barvy."

„No, jo, ale rod Princů je přece-"

„Nezajímá mě to, nikdo nemůže čekat, že budu čelit nepříteli v zelenofialové a růžové!" rozlobeně.

Harry se uchechtl, stále měl v mysli pohled na Snapea v jeho společenském hábitu. Jako asi byl jeho oficiální bojový hábit? V takových barvách těžko mohl budit hrůzu.

„Dobře, dost řečí," zarazil je Jack, „jsme tu všichni? Ostatní už jsou na cestě," upozornil je na fakt.

„Jo," zamručení.

„Až téměř k Citadele půjdeme společně, pak se rozdělíme, vchod k věži je mimo hlavní vchod."

„Půjdeme hlavním vchodem?" zamračil se Harry.

„Co tě nemá," odfrkl si Jack, „máme vlastní vchod. Část Citadely máme dobře prošlou, jen-"

„Prošlou?"

„Jo, Charlie s Owenem a další naši zvědi procházeli oblasti obsazené Sdružením. Citadela je těžce dostupná, ale ne nedostupná. Takže její část známe, dál to bude jej na nás," pokrčil rameny Jack, očividně si s tím nedělal moc velké starosti.

-HPT-

Aby Harry byl upřímný, netušil, o si pod pojmem Citadela má představit. Jistě, očividně její součástí byla jakási věž, která nějak, nejspíš složitě technicky, byla schopná vytvořit portál do jejich světa a skrz něj přivést další vojáky, případně Shu'ulathoi. Ale samotná Citadela mu byla záhadou. Jistě, věděl co znamená slovo citadela, ale jeho znalosti pocházely z toho, co si pamatoval z mudlovské základní školy a toho nebylo právě moc.

Takže, když konečně vyšli na prostranství, mimo polorozbořené budovy, zůstal Harry, stejně jako ostatní, kteří Citedalu ještě neviděli, překvapeně stát.

Ianto vedle Harryho si povzdechl. „Vypadá přesně jako v City."

„Vážně?" překvapeně.

„Ano, Sdružení nejspíš nemá moc architektonické cítění. Nebo možná tahle stavba přesně plní svůj účel."

Harry se zadíval na stavbu. Přímo před jejich skupinkou se otevírala ulice, na druhé straně byla řada mudlovských domů, všechny však vybydlené a pravděpodobně i neschopné být obývané. Do poloviny domů bylo z druhé strany zaraženo cosi. Harry zamyšleně naklonil hlavu. Věci zabořené do budov mu připomínaly obrovské kovové pařáty.

Šlo o vysoké, vyšší než budovu před nimi, mechanické kvádry, které se k vrcholům zplošťovaly.

„Je to zeď, val, hradba, chcete-li," začal Jack, „chrání Citadelu. Má jeden hlavní vchod, který se otevírá pro vojsko Sdružení. Je tady několik dalších vchodů, ale všechny jsou střeženy."

Harry se rozhlédl po ulici, v celé délce viděl jen prázdné domy, pusto. Žádný vchod skrz zeď.

„Tohle je jedno z mála míst, kde jsou vchody vojáků daleko od sebe," řekl Ianto.

„Podařilo se nám mezi domy najít slabé místo a skrz něj procházet," pokračoval Jack. „Není to úplně bezpečné, ale… No..." slabý úsměv. „Jiná možnost není. Kdyby bylo nejhůř, můžete se zkusit probojovat ven, ale budeme rádi, když bude trvat co nejdéle, než si nás všimnou. Takže, buďte obezřetní."

Kouzelníci přikývli. Mudlovští vojáci jen hleděli na Jacka. Respektovali ho víc než magické spolubojovníky, přesto k němu pociťovali jistý odpor. Harry měl dojem, že za to může fakt, že Jack byl vůdce Torchwoodu. Nejspíš v určitých kruzích jeho organizace zabývající se mimozemskými tvory nebyla právě populární.

Nebelvír stočil pohled zpátky před sebe. Daleko za zdí byla samotná Citadela. Obrovská stavba ve tvaru nepravidelného kvádru. Po stranách Citadely byli vidět různé stavbičky. Něco vypadalo snad jako výtah, i když Harryho napadlo, proč by někdo, kdo má tu moc postavit takhle ohromnou stavbu umisťoval výtah z vnějšku budovy. Od zdi k Citadele se táhlo několik silných kovových lan. Potter pohledem putoval po Citadele, musel zaklonit hlavu, přesto nedohlédl až nahoru. Stavba pokračovala výše a výše, mizela v oblacích a její vrchol byl stále vzdálený.

„Možná tě potěší, že my až nahoru nemusíme," usmál se Ianto na Pottera.

„Ne?"

„Ne, nikdy jsme neslyšeli, že by se Shu'ulathoi vyskytoval tam. Možná Lucius, ale pochybuju, že by si až tak chtěl špinit ruce."

„Dobře."

„Oni tam musí," mávl rukou ke skupině s Ronem.

„Co?"

„Ano, věž je až nahoře, portál se otevírá tam, takže..." pokrčení rameny.

„Nemůžeme prostě vyhodit do vzduchu celou budovu?" zamračil se Zabini.

„Jsou tam lidé," ozval se Jack.

„Cože?"

„Jsou tam ti, které změní ve vojáky, v otroky. Nevíme kolik jich už je změněno a jestli tam je někdo nezměněný, někdo, koho pak můžeme zachránit."

„Jacku, mluvili jsme o tom," zamumlal k partnerovi Ianto.

„Nebude žádné další Canary Wharf," zavrčení.

„Jacku, na to už je trochu pozdě, nemyslíš..?" rozpřáhl ruce Jones, zahrnujíce do své odpovědi sílu prozatimního zničení.

„Hej," zasáhl Sirius, „neměli bychom pokračovat."

„Nevěděl jsem, že máme jít až nahoru," zamumlal Ron, vrhl zamračený pohled na Remuse. Vlkodlak se zatvářil nejistě, on o tom očividně věděl, ale rozhodl se nechat zbytek skupiny, aby to zjistili až na místě.

„Buďte potichu a dávejte pozor, kam šlapete, ty budovy už drží jen silou vůle," Jack vykročil směrem k jednomu domu, do jehož útrob byla zabodnuta zeď chránící Citadelu.

„Zbraně mějte v pohotovosti, nebo hůlky, ale zatím jsme nebyli schopni zjistit jak moc je magie účinná. V domech kolem zdi se občas objeví parazité a sem tam zombie," navázal Jones.

„Zombie?" Zabini vrhl pohled na Draca, nejspíš opět litoval, že kamaráda následoval.

„Ne tak často, musely by se sem přesunout z jiné části. Chodíme tudy poměrně často a cesta by měla být vyčištěna, ale… Nic se nedá zaručit."

Vykročili. Jednotlivé skupiny se držely blízko u sebe, kdyby je někdo napadl a museli se rozdělit, nebylo by dobré, aby se rozdělili úplně. Každý měl svůj úkol a na ten bylo třeba se soustředit. Ne na hledání ztracených členů skupiny.

Harr se držel vedle Draca. Šli těsně za Jackem, který razil cestu. Za nimi šel Ianto, kterého následoval Sirius se Snapem. Lupinova skupina, mající na starost zničení portálu, šla jako poslední. Jack rozhodl, že ničící skupina se od nich oddělí až za zdí, pokud se do té doby nestane nic, co by je odřízlo dříve.

Každý z nich měl vlastní mapku, velmi strohou laickou mapku, která jim nedávala příliš mnoho informací. Bylo zde až příliš mnoho míst, kam se zatím žádný člen Myatezh nepodíval. Nebo podíval, ale pak byl změně na otroka nebo vojáka.

Harry se otřásl, doufal, že nikoho z nich tenhle osud nepotká.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Odkazy na Citadelu a hábity opět k nalezení na AO3, pod stejným názvem povídky a číslem kapitoly...


	182. Chapter 182

Jack je bez zaváhání provedl domem, v polovině schodiště jejich cestu odřízla bariéra. Harkness se na okamžik otočil, nejspíš kontroloval zda je celá skupina bezpečně uvnitř domu, pak zamířil po zabarikádovaném schodišti jedinou možnou cestou a to dolů.

„Jistě, kam jinam," zamumlal za Harrym Draco při pohledu do temného sklepení, už nebylo možné aby šli vedle sebe a Harry si v řadě připadal trochu jak ovce jdoucí na porážku. Napadlo ho, jak moc kvalitní byl jejich plán. Vymýšlel jej hlavně Jack ve spolupráci s mudlovským velitelem, kouzelníci přispěli jen troškou. Harkness sám měl mnoho let zkušeností, jistě zvážil všechny možné scénáře. I když Harry o tom při pohledu na děsivě nadšeného Jacka trochu pochyboval. Může vůbec někdo, kdo není schopen zemřít, brát v potaz nebezpečí, riziko, kterému se ostatní musí vystavit?

Harryho v další cestě těsně pod schody zarazila Jonesova ruka.

„Dej Jackovi chvilku."

„Co?"

Ianto se jen pousmál.

„Ale může tam být-"

„Jistě a v tak malém prostoru bude lepší, když se s jakýmkoliv nepřítelem vypořádá Jack, než abychom mu tam všichni překáželi."

To byla nejspíš pravda, sklepení budovy nemohlo být nijak velké. Celá skupina odboje by si spíš vzájemně překážela.

„Půjdeme po malých skupinách, sejdeme se až za zdí," rozhodl Ianto, „ty s Dracem, pojďte semnou."

Harry slyšel Dracův povzdych. Ani jemu se příliš nelíbilo jít do tmavého sklepení jako první. Nebo druhý, ale kdo ví kde je Jackovi konec, možná už proběhl sklepem a dávno byl na druhé straně. Navíc ani jeden z nich nebyl moc zvyklý přijímat rozkazy a nyní se zdálo, že Jack s Iantem celou záležitost mají pevně v rukách. Ano, jistě, Harry s Dracem v jejich očích byli dětmi, to ale nic neměnilo na tom, že by měli mít stejný podíl. A to ve všem. Ne jen v tom, že dospělé budou slepě následovat.

Za sebou slyšel ostatní, kterak se tiše domlouvají v jakém složení jejich skupinky budou. Koutkem oka zahlédl Viktora, kterak se drží těsně vedle Rona, snad v obavě, aby se někdo nerozhodl je rozdělit. Vlastně bylo zvláštní, že s Ronem ve skupině nechtěl být žádný z jeho bratrů. Harry by od nich očekával větší obavu o nejmladšího bratra. Možná všichni z nich věřili Krumovi, že se o Rona postará. Nebo možná Rona po tom všem viděli už jako dospělého a samostatného.

To bylo určitě víc, než jak Harryho viděl Siriuse. Potter si povzdechl, když zaslechl kmotra, kterak tiše protestuje proti tomu, aby už byl od Harryho oddělen.

„Harry," zavrčel Draco, „jdeš nebo co?"

Potter jej urychleně doběhl, plavovlasý mladík byl už v polovině cesty za Iantem a pomalu se mu ztrácel v temnotě. Ve sklepení si svítili jen mudlovskýma baterkama. Vydávaly méně světla než hůlky, navíc tak kouzelné hůlky mohli mít připravené v pohotovosti. Harry ve vlastním kuželu světla viděl Dracova záda, předním jen matně zahlédl Ianta, spíš předpokládal, že tam jen, než aby ho opravdu viděl. Za sebou slyšel šelest dalších, kteří je následovali. Procházeli uličkou mezi kójemi sklepení, mezi místnůstkami, které nájemníci domu využívali pro uskladnění různorodých věcí. Některé z místností byly otevřené, některé vypadaly vyrabovaně, v uličce se sem tam povaloval nějaký bordel, o kterém Harry ve slabém světle ani nemohl říct čím je, nebo čím byl. V polovině sklepení zaslechl vodu, zastavil se, kuželem světla zamířil do jedné z kójí. Strop místnosti chyběl a skrz rozbité trubky sem protékala kalná voda.

Nadskočil, když jej uchopila čísi ruka.

„Harry, jdeme," Draco se na něj mračil, nejspíš víc než nespokojen s tím, že jej partner zdržoval.

S další kóje zaslechl něco, co…

„Harry!"

„Jo, jdem, jen jsem myslel, že jsem slyše-"

„Chci být odsud už pryč. Nesnáším temné zlověstné prostory," zamumlal Draco. Harry se jen ušklíbl, neznal snad nikoho, kdo by podobná místa měl rád. Možná až na Jacka.

Na Jacka a Ianta narazili na konci chodby vedoucí skrz sklep. Kapitán Harkness se stále tvářil nadšeně. Nejspíš jej obklopoval opar euforie, z toho, že se konečně něco děje. Že se podílí na boji s celosvětovým nepřítelem. Že dělá něco víc než jen odchyt náhodných mimozemšťanů v Cardiffu.

Harryho napadlo kolik bojů a válek už Jack prožil, že už stihl projít přes pocity zoufalství se zkázy a smrti a zůstalo jen tohle podivné nadšení. Možná se Jack z toho všeho už pomátl. Možná už toho ve svém životě viděl tolik a možná si uvědomuje, že toho ještě tolik uvidí, že tenhle jeden boj, jedna nicotná válka pro něj nic moc neznamenalo. Navíc teď, když věděl, že o svého milovaného Ianta hned tak nepřijde, rozhodně ne kvůli smrti. Nemusel se o nikoho obávat a mohl jen být, bojovat a jako pravý válečník se radovat z každé rány, z každé smrti, kterou zasadí.

Potter se na Jacka zamračil. Opravdu doufal, že za mnoho let nedopadne stejně. Že mu nebude všechno jedno. Tušil, že Jack takový není. Že mu určitě na lidech kolem záleží, jen… Nejspíš byl zvyklý mít tuhle masku na tváři už tak dlouho, že…

„Harry!"

„Co?" Potter se otočil k Dracovi, došlo mu, že se zamyslel a trojice mezitím něco probírala.

„Musíme jít dolů," zopakoval Ianto.

„Dolů?" zmateně. Měl za to, že už jsou dole. Kam níž než do sklepa se dá jít? Až nyní si všiml malé díry v podlaze. „Co?"

„Jo, taky tím nejsem nadšený," zamumlal Draco.

„Dole je stoka a-"

„Nevím co o nás vypovídá to, že stále lezeme kanálama," pokračoval Draco.

„Je to jen kousek, dolů je to dva metry, maximálně, spustíme se dolů a ujdeme asi deset metrů a je tam východ, pak bychom měli být za zdí."

„To to Sdružení nemá moc obráněné, když se dá tak snadno proniknout," zamračil se Harry.

„Ale ano, mají, jen nepočítali s Ruským kanalizačním systémem. Shodou velkých náhod a nejspíš mnoha štěstí, které stálo při nás, dva zuby bariéry narazily po stranách kanálu a ten je odrazil kousek stranou, nejsou tak těsně vedle sebe, ale vytvářejí pro nás vhodný průchod."

„Dobrá, tak tedy do kanálu..."

Skoro to ani nedořekl a za nimi v hlubinách sklepa se ozvala střelba. Jack s Iantem si vyměnili pohled. Harry už už sahal po vlastní pistoli, pevně rozhodnut vrátit se a přátelům pomoci.

„Ne!" Jack ho chytil za ruku, „jděte dál."

„Ale, ale-"

„Půjdu to zjistit, vy pokračujte. Ianto!"

„Jdeme." Jones bez okolků popadl Draca a strčil ho do díry. Plavovlasý mladík s výkřikem propadl. O okamžik později se zespoda ozvalo tiché klení.

„Draco?" Harry na okamžik zapomněl na střelbu, která se stále ozývala, nahlédl do díry.

„Dobrý," zamručení, Zmijozel vůbec nebyl nadšený!

„Harry..."

„Jo, dobře, jdu, ale-"

„Budou v pohodě," mávl rukou Jack. Poter se zamračil. Věděl, že to nikdo, ani Harkness nemůže zaručit. Ale kdyby mohl… Potřeboval jen…

„Máme nějaký úkol, jdi a splň ho," popostrčil ho Harkness. Ianto mezitím prolezl dírou a už na něj spolu s Dracem čekal ve stoce.

Harry se opatrně spustil do díry. Přeci jen dva metry hloubka bylo na někoho jeho velikosti dost. Okamžik se držel vrcholku díry než se konečně pustil do temnoty. Pustil se, přišlo mu, že padá až příliš dlouho. Doskončil na noha, ještě chvíli v nich cítil sílu otřesu.

„To nebyly dva metry," zamumlal.

„Ne, Jackovo měření je dost, uhm, mimo."

„Jo, to je hodně podhodnocené," Harry vzhlédl vzhůru, díra v podlaze sklepení byla vysoko nad nima. Střelil pohledem po Dracovi, s takovou bylo štěstí, že se plavovlasému mladíkovi při pádu nic nestalo. I když možná na tom určitou míru měl i fakt, že podlaha stoky byla pokrytá silnou vrstvou mechu a řas. Ano, určitě to bylo tím, Harry ještě na kousku Dracových kalhot mohl vidět několik dlouhých řas, které druhý mladík s chabém světle nebyl schopen vyčistit.

„Musíme jít," Ianto vykročil jedním směrem. Potter opravdu doufal, že se neocitnou v situaci, kdy by s Dracem byli v neznámém městě odkázáni jen na sebe, nebo kdyby se dokonce ztratili i jeden druhému. Ianto s Jackem měli místo už prošlé a věděli kam jdou, oni dva? Nejspíš by se ztratili. Nebo by šli špatným směrem. Kdo ví kde by vyšli.

Za nimi se ozval lomos.

„Co to bylo?" Draco se otočil, baterkou zamířil do tmy, v druhé ruce svíral pistoli.

„Jdeme!" Ianto střelil pohledem dozadu a rozhodně mířil vpřed, stejně jako Draco měl však zbraň v pohotovosti.

Lomos se blížil, stal se něj hluk, zvuk blížících kroků, běžících těžkých kroků.

„Jdem, jdem!" Ianto několikrát vystřelil do tma za nimi.

„Co to..? Ne!" Draco stejně jako Ianto vystřelil, pak se otočil vpřed a rozběhl směrem, který Ianto udal.

Harrymu pochopení trvalo jen o chvilinku déle. Dost však na to, aby ve světle své baterky viděl několik blížících se zombie. Ianto opět vystřelil. Několik zombie kleslo k zemi. Harry se při tom zvuku otřásl.

„Harry! Dělej!" Draco už byl dávno vepředu. Ianto těkal pohledem z Harryho, který byl dle něj až příliš pomalý a nerozhodný k Dracovi, který naopak mířil až příliš dopředu.

„Co ostatní?"

„Co s nimi?"

„Půjdou sem a skočí přímo mezi ně!" Harry mával rukou směrem k zombie. Těla mrtvých na okamžik zbrzdila postup další nepřátel, přesto se stále blížili.

„Poradí si!"

„Ale-"

„Zombie se vrátí kde byly, teď pojď!"

„Ale co-"

Ianto ho popadl za loket a bez okolků jej popostrčil před sebe, ještě několikrát vystřelil a pak s Harrym vyběhl za Dracem.

Potter si všiml, že míjejí několik menších kanálů, v některých tekla voda, v některých sem tam zahlédl krysu či potkana. Jen doufal, že Draco do žádné z nich neodbočil, netušil jak by ho tady hledali.

Proběhli místem, kde stěny kanalizace protínaly kovové zuby bariéry. Kdyby nebylo masivního kanálu, jednotlivé části zdi by se k sobě napojily a oni by těžko mohli projít.

Stoka skončila náhle, Harry si musel rukou zakrýt oči před náhlým denním světlem. Kanál se musel lehce stáčet vzhůru, protože vyšli přímo ven. Před nimi se rozprostírala jakási kovová podlaha a otevřený velký prostor. Draco stál kousek stranou, zamračeně na ně hleděl, nejspíš už chvíli uvažoval o tom, zda se pro ně nemá vrátit.

„Pěkné, Draco, vážně pěkné," zamumlal Harry. Jen doufal, že až o něco opravdu půjde, tak mu Draco neuteče. Zmijozel se jen ušklíbl.

V zádech měly pevnou zeď bariéry. Bylo to jako by se ocitli v jiném světě. Ve světě kovu a technologie, která byla dalece za tím co ovládali kouzelníci. Harry pohlédl na hůlku za opaskem. Připadala mu tady tak nepatřičně.

„Mohli jsme na zombie zkusit magii," řekl k Iantovi.

Jones pokrčil rameny, „zatím to nebylo třeba. Jistě, nejspíš nějaké mocné kouzlo by je mohlo všechny spálit, ale…" Ianto se rozhlédl. „Není dobré moc magie používat před mudlama."

„Myslíš odboj? Měl jsem za to, že o nás vědí."

„Jo, ale nekoukají se na magii zrovna příznivě. Nechceme si je znepřátelit," pokračoval Jones. „Navíc… mudlové si na zombie a celé otroky Sdružení teprve zvykají, nejsou schopní pochopit, že lidé změnění na zombie už nejsou lidé, že otroci už se nezmění, že vojáci Sdružení už nebudou zpátky jejich přátelé."

„Oh."

„Zabíjí je, ano, střílí do jednotlivých zombie do jednotlivých vojáků, někdy jich granátem zničí víc, ale… Není to taková síla jako magie. S Jackem jsem usoudili, že nebudeme odboj zbytečně pokoušet."

„S Jackem jste usoudili?" ušklíbl se Draco.

„Jack, spíš. Ale… Taky si na magii ještě pořádně nezvykl. Nebylo třeba jí zatím používat. Až se rozdělíme, nebudou s náma žádní mudlovští bojovníci, můžete magii používat."

„Před Jackem?"

Ianto si povzdechl. „Nebudeme Jacka teď řešit. Měli bychom jít dál, tady jsme moc na ráně," vykročil směrem k Citadele.


	183. Chapter 183

Harry s Dracem a Iantem čekali skrytí v zákoutí u základny Citadely. Měli odsud poměrně dobrý výhled na výlez z kanalizace, stejně tak jako k díře ve zdi Citadely. Ianto se chlapcům svěřil, že právě ona díra je jejich vchod dovnitř. Jak se zdálo, tak Sdružení zatím nevědělo o této skulince, kterou se odpor dostával dovnitř a získával informace. Harry aspoň doufal, že tomu tak opravdu je. Protože jinak by to znamenalo, že Sdružení o nich ví a oni tak vejdou do pasti. Nezdálo se však, že Ianta by podobné obavy trápily.

Nyní, když stáli těsně u Citadely sama stavba se zdála ještě o tolik větší, vyšší, než z ulice. Harry si neuměl představit, jak budou uvnitř něco hledat. Díra, kterou měli vejít dál nebyla nijak velká, poměrně nenápadná. Kdyby je na ní Ianto neupozornil, chlapci by si jí ani nevšimli. Navíc nebyla vysoká, i Harry, až půjdou dál, se bude muset skrčit, aby bezpečně mohl projít.

„Už jdou," v Iantově hlase byla slyšet jasná úleva. Z kanalizace právě vyšlo několik postav. Harry si všiml hlavně vysokého Rona, kterému kolem kápě vybíhalo několik pramenů rudých vlasů. Stejně tak si všiml Kruma, který společně s Ronem měl nejvýrazněji barevný plášť. Zdálo se, že několik lidí ze skupiny chybí, Harry věděl, že jeho myšlenky nejsou pěkné, ale opravdu doufal, že těmi chybějícími jsou mudlové a ne některý z jeho přátel.

Skupina se rozdělila. Větší část zamířila vlevo pryč od východu z kanalizace a od Ianta a chlapců čekajících u Citadely. Harry si povzdechl. Muselo jít o ty, kteří šli zničit portál. Tak rád by jim popřál štěstí, ale již na to nebyl čas.

Jack s radostným úsměvem zamířil k Iantovi, Snape se Siriusem jej následovali. Oba se tvářili zamračeně, ve Snapeově případě i lehce znechuceně. Nejspíš opět v duchu proklínal manžela za to, že jej do téhle šlamastiky namočil.

Potter ještě okamžik sledoval skupinu mířící k věži Citadely a k portálu, než se mu jejich záda ztratila v mlze, která se kolem Citadely začala pozvolna rozprostírat.

„Dobrá, jsme tady, všichni v pohodě?" Jack chlapce přejel zkoumavým pohledem. „Skvělé! No nebylo to skvělé! Narazili jsme na zombie a-"

„My taky," zamručel Ianto.

„Tohle bylo na tom místě, kde jste byli v létě?" zděšeně se k Harrymu otočil Sirius.

„No..."

„Harry!"

„Jo, byli tam, ale i no..."

„Tohle byly jen obyčejné pomalé zombie," mávl rukou Ianto, „v Ravenholmu žijí jiné, rychlejší, nebezpečnější, horší. Na ty tady těžko narazíme, drží se od Sdružení dál."

„Ehm..." Black těkal pohledem k bratra na Harryho, nejspíš se snažil zjistit, zda si z něj Ianto neutahuje, už tyhle kreatury dle něj byly víc než špatné. Neuměl si ani představit jak hrozné musela být stvoření, kterým Harry s Dracem čelili v Ravenholmu. Potter jen přikývl, nechtěl to dál rozebírat, nemělo to smysl, už tím prošli a očividně byli v pořádku.

„Dobře, to je všechno pěkné, ale můžeme pokračovat?" ozval se Jack, neměl rád zbytečné debaty o ničem. Ianto po něm střelil pohledem. „Můžeš klidně jít první," mávl rukou k díře.

Harkness nadšeně prolezl dírou ve zdi, musel se přikrčit a vtěsnat se mezi dvě rozeklané stěny, aby vůbec mohl prolézt, tak moc úzká díra byla. Jackův průlez trval déle, než by Harry očekával. Až když Jacka následoval Sirius a po něm Harry, si všiml, jak moc silná zeď Citadely je. Určitě to byly nějaké dva metry, než se procpal dírou a stanul na druhé straně v jakési ne příliš široké chodbě, nejspíš sloužící jako vedlejší možná údržbová chodba.

„Kudy?" Sirius zíral na Jacka, ještě stále mu nebyl schopný odpustit to, jak se Jack choval k Iantovi. Navíc Jackovo jednání s mladým Jonesem stále nebylo takové, aby Sirius jejich vztah plně schvaloval.

„Hm," Jack se na Blacka zamračil, „možná bychom se měli rozdělit."

„Cože? Proč?" Ianto prolezl dírou jako poslední a nyní zíral na Jacka.

„Jen tak, každý máme svůj úkol a-"

„A?"

„No, víš..." Jack se zadíval na Ianta, hlavou udělal jakýsi posunek k Siriusovi.

„Má pravdu," přidal se Snape.

„Co?" Ianto po něm vrhl zrazený pohled.

„Červ a Lucius nemusí být u sebe, máme větší šanci aspoň jednoho najít, když se rozdělíme."

Draco s Harrym je jen sledovali. Harry se nechtěl rozdělovat. I když chápal, že je bezpečnější pohybovat se po Citadele v malých skupinkách. Přesto nechtěl aby Sirius šel kdoví kam. Jistě Snape na něj snad dá pozor, ale přesto… Nesnášel, když nemůže ovlivnit, aby se jeho blízkým nic nestalo.

„Fajn, jdeme směrem k hlavní místnosti, vy můžete jít k… Kde se to Lucius vyskytuje nejčastěji?" Jack se otočil k Iantovi.

„Zbrojnice?" nadhodil Jones. „Ne, myslím, že jestli bude v Citadele, tak bude ve svých místnostech, ve středu Citadely, zvenku jsme to viděli. Takový výstupek, vypadá jako by byl přistavěný. V druhém patře do něj vede vnější výtah."

„Oh..." Sirius lehce zbledl, nejspíš nechtěl cestovat zcela proskleným výtahem.

Jack už vykročil chodbou směřující vpravo. Ianto kývl na Draca s Harrym, aby Harknesse následovali dřív, než jim zmizí z dohledu a v některé z postranních chodeb.

„Siriusi… Dávejte pozor, oba," povzdechl si Jones.

„Jasně. Vy taky," Sirius střelil pohled k Harrymu.

Jones Snapea se Siriusem ještě okamžik sledoval, než se vydal za trojicí. Nechtěl do toho všeho bratra zatahovat. Nechtěl o něj přijít teď, když měl opět možnost jej získat.

Čtveřice prošla úzkou chodbou, zabočili do postranní chodby, překročili vysoký práh a ocitli se v široké chodbě. Z dálky k nim doléhal mechanický pravidelný zvuk.

Jack jim gestem ukázal, aby byli potichu. Harry pevně rukou svíral pistoli. Už nebylo třeba aby si svítili, chodby Citadely byly osvětleny tlumeným bílým světlem.

Ianto rozložil plánek, okamžik jej studoval, pak Jackovi pokynul směrem doprava. Jack přikývl. Už se neusmíval, byl obezřetný a stejně jako ostatní držel zbraň a očima ostražitě obhlížel okolí.

Podél stěny vykročili směrem, který udala mapka.

Netrvalo dlouho a chodba skončila, bylo to dost náhlé, zahnula vlevo, vpravo a najednou skončila. Ne však zdí, nebyla to slepá chodba. Chodba se volně rozšířila do malé kruhové místnosti. Na zadní straně v rozích byly sloupy a zdálo se, že za nimi vedou dál maličké chodbičky.

Uprostřed místnosti bylo jakési mechanické zařízení.

„Náš výtah vzhůru," poznamenal Jack.

„Co?" Harry pohledem přejel od Jacka ke stroji. Takhle podle něj výtah rozhodně nevypadal. V první řadě neměl žádné stěny. Podlaha ve tvaru osmihranu byla směs skla a kovového pletiva. Na podlaze kolem výtahu byla zábradlí, ale bylo zřejmé, že je zasazeno do podlahy a vzhůru necestuje společně s plošinou. Na druhé straně, dál od místa, kde čtveřice stála byla do výtahu zasazena tyč s dvěma tlačítky.

„Tak jdem," Jack jako první vkročil do místnosti. V okamžiku kdy to udělal rozezněl se místností alarm. Harkness hlasitě zaklel, rozeběhl se k výtahu, přeskočil zábradlí. „Co je!" naštvaně se otočil na ostatní. Harry běžel o něco rychleji než Draco a Ianto, který se úmyslně držel zpátky. Doběhl k zábradlí, ale musel ho oběhnout až se dostal k otvoru, kterým se na plošinu nastupovalo. Lehce se zamračil na Zmijozela, který se nějakým obíháním nenamáhal a přelezl zábradlí. Ne tak elegantně jako Jack. Na skleněné podlaze mu podklouzly nohy a téměř by spadl, kdyby jej Jack nezachytil.

Než k nim doběhl i Ianto, Jack již stiskl tlačítko, a výtah se pomaličku začal odlepovat od země.

Zpoza sloupů vyběhlo několik černě oděných postav. V rukách nesly zbraně, trvalo jim další okamžik než se rozkoukaly a vypálily jejich směrem. To už ale Jack vystřelil, několik vojáků padlo k zemi. Ianto doběhl do výtahu, musel vyskočit a vytáhnout se nahoru, výtah pomalu zrychloval, stoupal.

Vojáci nyní stáli pod výtahem a stříleli vzhůru. Jack se na ně skrz sklo a pletivo ušklíbl. Zdálo se, že sklo je neprůstřelné.

„Neplýtvejte municí," pokynul Harrymu a Dracovi, aby snížili zbraně. „Stejně už o nás vědí."

Jak výtah stoupal, pomalu se zrychloval. V jednom z úseků Harry ani pořádně nebyl schopný vidět co se děje kolem nich. Pak opět začal zpomalovat. Výtahová šachta musela vést skrz několik hlavních chodeb. Sdružení nejspíš o nich ještě nevědělo tolik, protože všechny ty chodby zely prázdnotou.

Konečně výtah zastavil. Ne však u chodby. Před nimi byla plošina z podobného pletiva, které bylo vetkané do výtahu, nyní však bez skla. Vystoupili. Jack se na okamžik zastavil u sloupku s ovladačem výtahu. Poklekl, nožem oddloubl přední kryt, vytáhl několik drátů. Bez okolků je všechny přeřízl.

„Ztratíme se jim," usmál se na chlapce. Ianto mezitím přešel přes plošinu. Celá plošina měla tak tři metry do délky, visela v šachtě výtahu, pod ní se rozprostírala hloubka, na jejímž dně Harry už téměř ani nebyl schopný rozeznat postavy vojáků. Na levé straně plošiny byl kovový žebřík. Nad nimi, v místě, kam museli vylézt po ne příliš bezpečně vyhlížejícím žebříku byl vchod do další z chodeb.

Jones lezl jako první. Harry ho pozorně sledoval. Žebřík rozhodně nebudil důvěryhodnost. Skřípal a vrzal, dokonce se zdálo, že se lehce naklání.

Harry si vyměnil pohled s Dracem. „Klidně můžeš jít první," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Co?"

„No jistě, já šel v Ravenholmu, teď jdeš ty."

„Víš, že tam musíme jít oba," zamračil se Harry.

„Hm, máš pravdu a pak už by mohl být moc rozvrzaný, fajn, jdu."

Než se Harry rozkoukal byl Draco na žebříku, téměř po něm vyběhl nahoru a už na Harryho mával z chodby. To celé trvalo jen okamžik, než Draca popadl Ianto a posunul ho někam dál, nejspíš na bezpečnější místo.

Harry se opatrně postavil na žebřík. Neměl strach z výšek. Přeci jen hrál Famfrpál a to létal daleko výš. No, možná ne výš. Zadíval se dolů. Jen koště mu přišlo bezpečné, mohl jej ovládat, ale tohle… Kdo ví za jakým účelem sem stavitelé Sdružení dali tak nepraktický žebřík. Proč výtah nemohl jen pokračovat těch pár metrů dál a z něj se nedalo bezpečně jít do chodby?

Jack za ním si netrpělivě odkašlal.

Chodba do které dolezli vypadala stejně jako ta ve které byli před výtahem. Ianto opět hleděl do plánku.

„No? Kam teď?"

„Hlavní technická místnost by měla být tři patra nad námi," Ianto mávl rukou vzhůru.

„No dobře takže co? Další výtah?"

„Hm, ne, některé cesty se zvolna svažují."

„Jako rampy?" zamyslel se Harry.

„Budeme muset dávat větší pozor, teď o nás vědí a tahle cesta není bezpečná," navázal Jack.

„A není nějaká postranní?"

„Ne, ne chvíli. Některé úseky jdou jít cestou kudy nechodí vojáci, ale..." Ianto si vyměnil pohled s Jackem.

„Ale co?" zamračil se Draco.

„Nejsou bezpečné."

„A vojáci jsou?"

„Ne, ale… Dobře, uvidíme. Rozhodneme se až tam dojdeme." S tím Ianto složil mapku a vrátil jí do jedné z vnitřních kapes hábitu.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Má stařičká klávesnice zvolna dodělává. Některá písmenka už skoro nefungují, většina vynechává. Takže je možné, že se v kapitolách objeví více chyb, protože i když na ně tlačím, tak písmenko se prostě nevytlačí.


	184. Chapter 184

Cesta skrz Citadelu nebyla příjemná. Ne snad, že by hned narazili na nebezpečí nebo na vojáky, kteří je nepochybně již všude hledali. Bylo až zvláštní, že na nikoho nenarazili. Možná vojáci Sdružení nebyli tak chytří, nebo měli za to, že šli jinudy. Kdo ví, co si Sdružení mohlo myslet, že v Citadele hledají.

„Nejspíš šli k věži," poznamenal Jack. Harry se na něj zděšeně otočil. U věže byli jeho přátelé.

Harkness jen pokrčil rameny. „Počítali jsme s tím, že portál bude hlídaný, proto na červa a na Malfoye jdeme zároveň, předpokládáme, že se síly Sdružení budou soustředit na obranu věže."

„Ale co ostatní, u věže..?"

„Zvládnout to." Jack o tom nevypadal tak přesvědčen. Potter se zamračil. Nevěděl, že ti, kteří měli za úkol zničit portál byli spíš návnadou.

„Zničit portál je důležité," zasáhl Ianto, který během prohlížení plánku jejich rozhovor poslouchal. „Ale nebude to k ničemu, pokud nezničíme spojení Sdružení ze Zemí. Tedy nezničíme komunikační síť, nezabijeme člověka, který jim pomáhá a samozřejmě, nezničíme vůdce Sdružení. Věž je jen stavba, dá se postavit znova. Portál se může opět otevřít. Jeho zničení bez všeho ostatního je k ničemu."

„Oh..." přesto se mu to nelíbilo. Doufal, že aspoň Sirius je v pořádku. Pokud Sdružení nehledalo je, určitě se ani nenamáhalo hledat další dva lidi. Napadlo ho, jestli Sirius o tomhle plánu věděl. Jestli nechal Harryho přátele jít na téměř jistou porážku?

„Nepřemýšlej o tom," zamručel Draco.

„Jak o tom mám nepřemýšlet! Zabini je tam, to ti nevadí, že může zemřít. A někde venku bojuje Crabbe, to je ti taky jedno?"

„Ne, samozřejmě že ne, ale teď s tím nemůžu nic udělat," zamračeně.

„Chlapci," Jack je zarazil, „máme úkol, tak se na něj soustřeďme."

Ianto se zastavil u jedné ze zdí. Chodba dál pokračovala, o několik metrů dál se stáčela, ale nezdálo se, že by mířili tím směrem. Harry se zadíval na zeď u které Jones stál. Vypadala naprosto nevinně, stejně jako kterákoliv jiná. S otázkou se na Ianta ohlédl.

„Doufám, že nemáte klaustrofobii."

„Cože?" Harry podezíravě přivřel oči. Jones jen ukázal na zamřížovaný otvor v úrovni jejich nohou.

„Ne, to nemyslíš vážně. Přece nepolezeme ventilací?"

„Nemyslím, že to přímo funguje jako ventilace," zamračil se Jack, „většinou tudy nechodíme, ale mělo by to být bezpečné."

„A není to daleko, jen pár metrů tudy a pak se opět budeme moc postavit," pokračoval Ianto.

Harry se sklonil. Mříž vypadala, že je jen narafičená, odboj tudy jistě občas chodil, takže by to snad mělo být bezpečné. Přesto se mu nelíbilo lézt do díry, která neměla ani metr průměru.

„Raději si pospíšíme," ozval se Ianto, hleděl směrem, kterým přišli, ozývalo se odtamtud kovové řinčení.

„Půjdu první, pak chlapci a ty nakonec," rozhodl Jack s pohledem upřeným na Ianta. Nelíbilo se mu, nechávat Ianta jako posledního, ale jinou možností by bylo nechat posledního některého z chlapců a to nepřicházelo v úvahu. Přeci jen to stále byly děti.

Harkness se nasoukal do díry, po kolenou lezl v před a tiše při tom klel. Harry jej následoval, opravdu doufal, že netrpí klaustrofobií, zatím neměl pořádně možnost to zjistit. Doufal, že tahle cesta bude natolik krátká, aby to ani nemusel zjišťovat.

Harry lezl po kolenou, dlouhý plášť se mu motal pod nohy, stejně tak jako zbraně připevněné k opasku. Jack na tom nebyl o nic lépe, Harry několikrát zahlédl mužovu pistoli, kterak se mu zahákla o výstupek ve stěně a na okamžik mu zabránila v cestě vpřed.

Draco lezoucí za Harrym si něco mumlal, nejspíš se ani jemu v dlouhém hábitu nelezlo moc dobře, i když jistě lépe než Harrymu. Navíc Draco měl přeci jen o něco delší katanu než měl Harry šavli a bylo klidně možné, že mu zbraň ještě víc znesnadňovala pohyb.

Za nimi slyšel tichý zvuk, kterak Ianto posadil mříž zpět na místo. Nejspíš to stihl jen velmi těsně před tím než chodbou prošla skupina těžkooděných vojáků.

Kromě Jackových bot toho Harry moc neviděl. To se změnilo o chvíli později když se levá stěna jejich tunelu změnila v mříž. Skoro v úrovni jejich očí se táhla asi dva metry dlouhý necelých patnáct čísel vysoká mřížka. Jack se zastavil. Rukou Harrymu ukázal, aby byl tiše. Všichni se zastavili. Před nimi za mřížkou byla místnost. Měli to ní perfektní výhled. Harry opravdu doufal, že nikdo v místnosti neuvidí je.

V místnosti bylo jakési technické vybavení, počítače, stroje. A mezi tím pochodovalo několik vojáků. Nevypadali stejně jako ti, kteří na ně zaútočili u výtahu. Tihle vypadalo méně jako lidé a více jako něco nebezpečného, temného. Byli oblečení v bílých těžkých oblecích. Místo dvou hledí v maskách, jako tom ubylo u ostatních vojáků Sdružení, měli tihle uprostřed obličeje jeden rudý výhled. I zbraně u jejich pasů vypadaly jinak. Harry si s údivem uvědomil, že tihle vojáci měli pulzní pušky. Vojáci něco nastavili u počítačů a pak zamířili dveřmi ven.

Čtveřice ukrytá za mřížkou si oddechla, bylo by zbytečné na sebe upoutávat pozornost.

„To byly elitní jednotky, nebo speciální zásahové jednotky. Jsou… Uhm… Jsou méně jako lidé, víc zlověstní, víc odolní. Necítí bolest," vysvětlil Jack.

„Vojáci Sdružení jsou tvořeni z otroků, z lidí, kteří jsou fyzicky schopnější. Ti méně odolní končí jako otroci, o těch toho dál moc nevíme. Ale vojáci… No, jsou pozměnění, jsou jim vymytý mozky a dodána modifikace, ale stále máme za to, že by bylo možné je změnit zpět. Ale tihle..." Ianto hleděl do nyní prázdné místnosti. „Nejsme si jistí, zda někdy byli lidmi. Vojáky si Sdružení vytvoří na planetě kde je, ale elitu si vozí sebou."

„Takže když se otevře portál, tak na Zemi přijdou tihle?" zajímal se Harry.

„Jo, předpokládáme to. Vojáci jsou dost špatní, ale elita…" Jack si povzdechl. Poprvé u něj Harry viděl něco jiného než nadšení z akce.

Pokračovali v cestě ventilačním tunelem. Několik dalších metrů lezli potmě. Jack jako první si svítil baterkou, ostatní jej následovali. Nemělo smysl, aby si všichni svítili, protože kromě toho před sebou by stejně nic neviděli.

Jack se zastavil bez varování a Harry tak do něj vrazil. Za sebou slyšel naštvaného Draca, který pro změnu naboural do něj.

„Před námi je východ. Pod ním asi dva metry je úzká římsa, na tu musíme sestoupit a pak přejít kousek a přeskočit-"

„Počkej, počkej, dva metry, jako dva metry, nebo tvé dva metry?"

„Jsou to necelé dva metry," ozval se zezadu Ianto. „Hlavně nespadněte."

Jack už se vysoukal z díry a na okamžik zmizel Harrymu z dohledu. Když Jack vylezl, do tunelu proniklo světlo, na okamžik Harryho oslnilo, popolezl dál k východu. Jack stál kousek pod ním na uzoučké římse. Harry se zamračil, nebylo se kolem římsy čeho kde chytit a hluboko pod nimi nebylo nic. Ne temnota, ne daleká podlaha, prostě nic. Rozhodně tam nechtěl spadnout a zjišťovat jestli to někde končí.

Pomaličku se vysoukal z díry, opatrně se spustil, okamžik visel na rukou než se jeho nohy dotkly římsy.

„Whoa!" Jack jej zachytil. „Musíme přejít na roh a pak skočit," ukázal směrem dál za sebou. Harry roztřeseně přikývl. Nedokázal si představit, jak z něčeho tak úzkého bude kamkoliv přeskakovat.

Jack už jej trochu táhl dál. Harry se ohlédl k tunelu nad ním. Co když se Draco netrefí na římsu, co když spadne, co když…

„Hej! Soustřeď se na to, co děláš," okřikl jej Jack, „Ianto Draca zvládne."

Pomalým posunem pokračovali až na roh, kde římsa zahýbala doprava. Asi půl metru od nich byla pevná zem. Harry si trochu oddechl, opravdu se bál, že bude muset někam skákat. Jak pustil jeho ruku a překročil propast. Popošel o kousek dál, ohlédl se a čekal. Harry si ani neuvědomil, že při překročení zavřel oči. Nebál se výšek, ale tohle, ta nekončící propast, to bylo tak zlověstné, že jej to děsilo.

Až nyní si dovolil se ohlédnout. Za ním šel zamračený Draco. Ve tváři měl soustředěný výraz, ale když konečně překročil propast a stanul vedle Harryho, bylo vidět, že se lehce třese.

Jack se na všechny radostně usmál. „Ianto, kudy?" ohlédl se na partnera. Jones okamžik nejistě přetáčel mapku. „Uhm..."

„Už jsi tudy šel, tak..?"

„To i ty a nepamatuješ si to!" zavrčel na Jacka Jones.

Harry se mezitím rozhlédl kolem. Nestáli v žádné z chodeb ani místností. Pokud mohl soudit, vypadalo to nějaký podpěrný sloup. Prostor byl nejspíš čtvercového nebo obdélníkového tvaru. V pravidelných rozestupech podlahu protínaly široké sloupy a pokračovaly směrem vzhůru, kde vysoko nad nimi opět byla plošina podobná té na které nyní stáli. Mezi jednotlivými sloupy byly dvaceticentimetrové a stejně tak vysoké cestičky, prosto mezi cestičkami nebyl prázdný, naštěstí. Přesto se zdálo, že jak Jack, tak Ianto považují za lepší do míst mimo cesty nešlapat.

„Nepropadnete se," poznamenal Ianto, který si všiml Harryho pohledu, „ale jsou tam senzory pohybu."

„Ale u o nás vědí, tak-"

„Nemusí vědět kde jsme."

Postupovali v tichosti, všichni soustředění na to, aby správně šli po provizorních cestičkách. Nešli dlouho, prostor kolem podpěrného sloupu nebyl zase tak veliký. Obešli několik sloupků, který sloup tvořili a nakonec se ocitli v místě, které nevedlo dál. Harry se stejně jako Draco otočil na dospělé. Kudy nyní?

„Musíme jít dál za sebou, pod námi je plošinka a na ní navazuje traverza," Jack se naklonil dolů, „není to vysoko," ohlédl se na Harryho, nejspíš očekával nějaké námitky.

„Možná jsme to měli risknout s vojáky," zamručel Draco, stejně jako Jack se nakláněl dolů, pohledem hledal místo kam musí skočit. Naštěstí se zdálo, že plošinka, která je těsně před traverzou je dostatečně široká a jejich doskok tak bude bezpečný. Nebo aspoň tak bezpečný jak daná situace může být.

„Na traverze dávejte pozor, je krátká, ale kříží cestu kontejnerům s otroky," dodal Ianto.

„Čožeto? Kříží cestu čemu?"

„Uvidíte. Jen… Nenechte se rozptylovat."

Jack na další otázky nečekal, ladně seskočil na plošinku a rychle postupoval po traverze vpřed. Traverza, která vypadal dost zrezivěle na to, že Citadela zde stála jen krátce, pokračovala podél zdi a dál za roh, kam Harry nebyl schopný dohlédnout. Jack rychle zmizel za rohem, nejspíš s úmyslem čekat na ně na nějakém bezpečnějším místě.

Draco seskočil jako druhý, nejspíš s úmyslem mít to celé rychle za sebou. Harry jej trochu méně odhodlaně následoval. Možná měl Draco pravdu a měli to riskovat po hlavních cestách. Tohle přelézání a podlézání nebylo nic pro něj.

Po traverze u zdi se šlo o něco lépe než po římse. Nejspíš i proto, že traverza byla o něco širší a zeď kolem které se plazili nebyla úplně hladká a lépe se tak za ní přidržovali.

Obešli roh a konečně zjistili o čem to Ianto mluvil. Před nimi končila zeď, traverza dál pokračovala volně na prostorem. Na traverzou vedlo několik tlustých drátů a jakých si kolejniček. Po kolejničkách jen kousek nad traverzou přejížděly oválné kontejnery. Dle velikosti kontejneru tak akorát na dospělého člověka. Kontejnery vyjížděly kousek dál z vrat, které se mechanicky otevíraly a zavíraly před každém kontejnerem. Mezi kontejnery byly pravidelné asi metrové rozestupy. Kolejnice se kousek za traverzou stáčela a nad volným prostorem pokračovala dál. Jack už stál za traverzou. Ta asi dva metry od místa kde stál Harry pokračovala, míjela kontejnery a končila u úzké uličky. Ulička šla kousek souběžně s cestou kontejnerů a pak se kamsi stáčela. Zdálo se, že pak jejich cesta bude opět o něco bezpečnější.

Draco na traverzu nad prostorem vykročil jako první, následujíce Jacka, který nyní zamračeně sledoval projíždějící kontejnery. Harry těsně následoval Draca.

„Načasujte si to přesně, aby vás kontejner nezasáhl," nabádal je zezadu Ianto.

„Co by se stalo?"

„To záleží..."

„Na čem?"

„Kdyby byl prázdný tak by vás chytil."

„Cože?!"

„Už to pár členů Myatezh potkalo, bohužel. Netušíme co se s nimi stalo. Kontejnery se nedají sledovat."

„A když nebudou prázdné?" zeptal se Draco.

Ianto si povzdechl. „Uvnitř jsou otroci, lidi, nebo to co z nich zbylo. Není to pěkný pohled."

Dobře, to stačilo, Harry nechtěl vědět co je uvnitř.

Jack z druhé strany na ně nyní naléhavě mával. Zmijozel pokračoval opatrně vpřed. Traverza byla stále dost široká, aby i přechod před prázdný prostor byl bezpečný, nebo ne tak nebezpečný jako by mohl být. Ale cestu dál komplikovaly projíždějící kontejnery. Draco se před jedním zastavil, nechal jej projet, stejně tak jako dva další.

„Tak Draco!"

„Já vím, já vím..." Plavovlasý mladík propočítával čas mezi jednotlivými kontejnery, konečně se odhodlal se rychle přešel mezi dvěma. Jen Jack na jeho tváři mohl jasně vidět oddechnutí.

Harry došel opatrně až k místu kde kontejnery křížily cestu. Nejspíš nebyl tak rychlý, nebo jeho myslí probíhalo příliš mnoho myšlenek, protože o jeden kontejner zavadil, nedostal se tak ani dál. Zakolísal a kdyby jej Ianto nechytil a nestáhl zpátky k sobě, jistě by spadl do hlubiny. Kontejner o který zavadil se rozhoupal a spodní částí udeřil do dalšího přijíždějícího. Kolejnice se zastavily, kontejner se zarazil těsně za traverzou. Roztřásl se a otevřel.

Harry zalapal po dechu.

„Nedívej se," zamumlal Ianto.

To se ale snáze řeklo než udělalo. Z kontejneru částečně vypadlo stvoření napojené na různé kabely, které jej dál držely v spojené s kontejnerem. Tvor začal křičet a vřeštět, hlasem však tak nelidským, tak plným bolesti.

Harrymu chvilku trvalo, než si uvědomil, že stvoření zná. Už ho viděl. V Nurmengardu, když osvobodili Grindelwalda. Vychrtlý nahý kdysi snad člověk, bez nohou a rukou, s kovovým čímsi nasazeným na hlavě, nebo spíš přidělaným napevno k lebce.

„Stalker, otrok," zamumlal Ianto, ve tváři měl znechucený výraz. „Musíme jít dál," pokynul Harrymu, aby otevřený kontejner obešel.

„Ale, nemůžeme mu pomoci, co když-"

„Harry, jak bys tohle," mávl rukou ke stvoření, „chtěl zachránit?

Měl pravdu, jak by mohl zachránit někoho, kdo něm ruce, nohy, oči, jeho ústa byla znetvořena k nepoznání, kdo ví jak na to byl vnitřek tvora…

Ianto jej popostrčil dál. Potter s nešťastným povzdechem pokračoval. Nesnášel když nemohl nic udělat. Podíval se stejně jako před tím Jack na kontejnery. Bylo jich tady tolik! Tolik lidí změněných na znetvořené zrůdy. Tolik nešťastných lidí proměněných na otroky. Cítili ještě něco? Věděli kým před tím byli?

Sklopil zrak k zemi, nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet. Museli tohle ukončit, porazit Sdružení a to nejlépe hned teď! Aby už víc lidí nejen nezemřelo, ale hlavně nebylo proměněno.

V tichosti šli uličkou, vešli na rozcestí a volně se stočili do hlavní cesty. Citadela kolem nebyla tichá. Neslo se jí tiché hučení, zvuk elektřiny,

Velká chodba vedla dál a dál až došli na její konec. Chodba nečekaně končila, dál byla skoro tří metrová propast, chodba dál pokračovala na druhé straně. Harry znejistě, tohle rozhodně nemohli přeskočit.

Jack zkušeně přešel na stranu a na malém sloupku, kterého si chlapci do teď nevšimli, zmáčkl tlačítko. Za okamžik se objevil most spojující chodbu s chodbou na druhé straně.

Draco se na most nedůvěřivě zadíval. Byl průhledný a očividně tvořen jen jakousi energií. Rozhodně nebyl pozemský.

„Unese nás, unese celou armádu Sdružení, takže i nás," usmál se Jack nad chlapcovým váháním. Zmijozel po Jackovi střelil pohledem, nesnášel, když měl pocit, že se nad ním mudla povyšuje. A to bylo poměrně často, vzhledem k tomu, že kapitán se v technologii vyznal o tolik víc než kouzelník.

„Jacku," Ianto jej s úsměvem napomenul. Věděl, že Jack je rád, když věděl a uměl něco, co ostatní ne. Zvláště co magický svět ne.

Společně vykročili na most. Harry v myšlenkách zabloudil k ostatním. Oni a Snape se Siriusem byli jediní, kdo neměli vysílačky a neměli tak tušení jak si ostatní vedou. Jack to vysvětlil tím, že jejich úkoly jsou speciální a tajné a kdyby ostatní chytili mohli by je prozradit. Osobně si Harry myslel, že Jack prostě nechce, aby někdo z nich byl rozptylován zvuky boje a umírání, kterému nemohou zabránit.

Přešli most, kousek chodby a ocitli se před dvojitými dveřmi.

„Za dveřmi je něco jako hangár, ale neslouží ke skladování, nebo, no… A dál, dál je technická místnost."

„Ta kterou hledáme?" Harry se ohlédl na Jacka. Mohlo to vážně být ono? Tak snadné?

„Jo, snad tam červ bude."

Jack popošel stranou k ovládání dveří, chvilku se v něm šťoural, pak nožem přeťal několik drátů. Dveře se trhavě otevřely. Jack se zářivě usmál.

Vešli do potemnělé místnosti. Harry cítil, kterak se mu na krku postavily chloupky, něco nebylo v pořádku. Dveře se za nimi s rachotem zavřely. Draco se polekaně ohlédl.

Popošli několik kroků. Všichni nyní měli zbraně připravené, ostražitě se rozhlíželi kolem. Náhle se v místnosti rozsvítilo ostré bílé světlo. Trvalo okamžik, než si na něj přivykli.

Harry v duchu zaklel. Draco stejně tak tichý nebyl a všichni tak zřetelně mohli slyšet jeho nevybíravý slovník. Naproti nim stála řada bíle a černě oblečených vojáků Sdružení. Všichni drželi zbraně, ale neměli se k tomu, aby na čtveřici zaútočili.

Nejhorší však nebyla skupina vojáků, nebo skupina elitních vojáků. Ne, nejhorší byl muž stojící uprostřed. Lucius Malfoy.


	185. Chapter 185

Harry koutkem oka viděl Jacka, Harkness v obou rukách pevně svíral zbraně, tvářil se víc než odhodlaně. Harry sám pevně svíral pistoli, druhou ruku měl blízko kouzelnické hůlky. Draco naproti tomu vcukuletu vyměnil mudlovskou pistoli za hůlku a volnou rukou popadl katanu. Harry se nepatrně zamračil, věřil snad Zmijozel, že na vojáky budou účinná kouzla?

Ianto stejně jako Harry v jedné ruce držel pistoli, samopal mu volně visel vzadu na pásu na zádech. V druhé ruce měl stříbrnou dýku, ve které by Harry při bližším pohledu mohl rozpoznat Basilard, který kdysi Ianto ještě jako Regulus dostal k narozeninám od otce.

Vojáci naproti nim měli všichni pulzní pušky nebo samopaly. Jen Lucius, s protivným úšklebkem na tváři, svíral magickou hůlku a v druhé ruce katanu, ne nepodobnou té, kterou měl Draco.

„Ale, ale, ale. Kdopak to k nám zavítal," Lucius se dál ušklíbal, sjel pohledem čtveřici před sebou. Posměšně si odfrkl při pohledu na Jacka. Pak jeho zrak volně přejel přes Harryho, na okamžik se zarazil na Iantovi, pokračoval k Dracovi. Harry zjistil, že jeho pozorovací schopnosti se musely velmi vylepšit. Protože si nemohl nevšimnout, kterak Lucius při pohledu na Ianta znejistěl a raději jeho přítomnost nekomentoval. Možná pro zatím…

„Draco," Malfoy nespokojeně zamlaskal, „nemyslíš, že už je čas všem říct, na čí straně opravdu stojíš."

„Cože?" Draco se na otce zamračil.

„Je od tebe jistě milé, žes nám je všechny tak pěkně přivedl. Tak teď pojď a postav se vedle mě, na místo, kam patříš," pokynul Lucius na svou levou stranu.

„Co?!" Jack se na Malfoye zamračil, pohledem těkal z otce na syna.

„Snad jste si nemysleli, že by můj syn opravdu stál na vaší straně. Draco, Zmijozel, Malfoy!" ušklíbl se Lucius. Hala ztichla.

Plavovlasý chlapec se nepohodlně ošil, „Harry," otočil se k partnerovi, „není to pravda."

„Já vím," přikývl Harry. Ani na okamžik nepochyboval, že by je Draco zradil. Ano, byla by to pro Lucius jistě výhoda, kdyby to celé od začátku plánovali a Draco opravdu stál na straně svého otce. Ale Harry nevěřil, že by se někdo mohl tak dlouho přetvařovat.

„Víš? Jak bys mohl," pokračoval Lucius s pohledem upřeným na Harryho, „Není snad pravda, že Draco měl vždycky jen svou stranu," ušklíbl se muž. „Nebo mi řekni toto, měl s tebou můj drahý syn sex?"

„Co?" Harry se zamračil, jak to s tím souvisí? A vůbec, nechtěl takové věci řešit na veřejnosti a už vůbec ne s někým jako byl Lucius Malfoy.

„Tím si mi odpověděl," škodolibě, „možná se nemohl přetvařovat až tak," zlomyslný smích.

„To není pravda!" vykřikl Draco, rozzuřeně zamával hůlkou. Modrý blesk vyšlehl a rychlou klikatou cestou zamířil k řadě vojáků. Elitní bíle odění vojáci se ani nepohnuli, kouzlo kolem nich proletělo a nezanechalo žádnou škodu. Jeden z černě oblečených vojáků se však zhroutil k zemi, nevydával křik, jeho pozměněné tělo toho možná ani nebylo schopné, nebo možná síla kouzla byla tak velká, že ani nestihl vykřiknout než jej smrt dostihla. Halou se okamžitě roznesl pach spáleného masa.

Jack střelil po Dracovi nespokojený pohled, nejspíš se opět předvedla síla magie se kterou nesouhlasil. Na druhou stranu aspoň se jim ujasnilo na koho a jak magie zabírá.

Luciusův výraz se změnil v nenávistný, neměl se však k tomu, aby na ně zaútočil. Místo toho se obrátil k Iantovi. Mladý Black se až do té chvíle snažil dělat, že tam není. Všechno jeho sebevědomí, které do té chvíle měl při setkání s Luciusem zmizelo.

„Hledal jsem tě, Regulusi..."

„Nejsem Regulus," zamumlání. V tiché hale však jeho hlas byl zřetelně slyšet.

„Ne, samozřejmě, teď si říkáš Ianto," zamračil se Lucius, „měl si za mnou přijít a ne se nechávat hledat!"

„Zabil si mě!"

„Očividně ne," Lucius rozmáchl ruce, „je v tobě víc, než si mi přiznal. O to lépe. Můžeme vládnout společně!"

„Vládnout? O čem to… Myslíš, že Sdružení tě nechá vládnout?" nevěřícně. „Luciusi," Ianto si povzdechl, „ještě není pozdě."

Jack se na Jonese zamračil.

„Ještě můžeš udělat správnou věc. Můžeme zapomenout na všechno, co se stalo, jen když teď uděláš co je správné," pokračoval Ianto.

Lucius se ušklíbl, „dělám, co je správné."

„Ne, Luciusi. Vím, co chceš a tohle to není! Sdružení zničí všechno, všechny! Chceš vládnout? Ale pak nebude komu!"

„Konec keců, kde je červ!" rozohnil se Jack. Malfoy se k němu otočil. Znechuceně si odfrkl, „a kvůli _tomuhle_ ses rozhodl nechat magický svět? Mě?" pokračoval k Iantovi.

„Luciusi, zabil si mě, co si čekal?"

„Nedal si mi jinou možnost! Jsme si souzeni a ty-"

„Nejsme si souzeni!"

„Voldemort-"

„Voldemort byl stejný blázen jako ty!" vykřikl Ianto, ruka s dýkou se mu lehce třásla.

„Máš poslední šanci, Regulusi," rozhodně prohlásil Lucius, „pojď a přidej se ke mně."

Ianto jen potřásl hlavou. Mohl být Lucius tak moc ztracený ve svém světě, v tom šílenství kterému věřil? Kdyby to věděl, kdyby to předvídal… Mohl se Lucius zbavit dávno ve škole a k ničemu z tohohle nemuselo dojít.

Malfoy prsty pevně sevřel hůlku, jeho pohled se změnil, nejspíš mu došlo, že Ianta opravdu nezíská. Byl to Jack, kdo si změny v Luciusově postoji všiml jako první. A byl to stejně tak Jack, kdo jako první vystřelil. V příštím okamžiku se stalo zároveň několik věcí. Malfoy pokynul vojákům, kteří se dali do střelby jejich směrem. Ianto strhl Harryho stranou za nějaké kovové harampádí. Jack mezi střelnou jednou rukou popostrkoval Draca za kus odpadlého zdiva. Plavovlasý mladík stejně během útěku stačil vypálit ještě několik kouzel. Harry i přes střelbu slyšel Jacka, kterak vztekle nadává. Trochu začínal mít pochybnosti, že si Harkness na magii hned tak zvykne.

„Dost!" okřikl vojáky Lucius, „Regula chci živého a Draca si zabiju sám."

Harry vykoukl a pohlédl na mladého Zmijozela. Viděl, kterak Draco zbledl, nejspíš mu myslí projelo všechno to, co mu jeho otec mohl udělat.

Potter neslyšel odpověď vojáků, ale střelba se na okamžik zastavila, jen aby pokračovala v přesnějších střelách. Nad Harryho hlavou odlétlo několik kovových pilin.

Ianto několikrát vypálil směrem k řadě vojáků, stejně tak Jack.

„Na ty černé působí magie," zamumlal Harry, spíš pro sebe než pro Ianta. Několikrát naslepo vystřelil, pochyboval o tom, že někoho zasáhl, pak mudlovskou zbraň odložil, sevřel hůlku, v duchu prošel několik kouzel, které by snad na vojáky mohly působit.

„Řekni Dracovi ať použije Krvavou magii," zamručel Ianto.

„Co?" Harry se na něj nechápavě zadíval. Draco byl na druhé straně haly, jak asi mu to měl říct.

„Přes spojení," Ianto dál střílel a neobtěžoval se tak na Harryho podívat.

„Nemyslím si, že-"

„Udělej to!"

Harry si povzdechl, nezavřel oči, i když by se určitě pak lépe soustředil, tak zrovna teď v téhle situaci nechtěl zůstat se zavřenýma očima. Soustředil se na Draca, na spojení, které s ním cítil. V duchu si opakoval slova _Krvavá_ _magie_ , _Krvavá_ _magie_ …

Přišlo mu, že to trvá snad věčnost. Konečně viděl Draca, kterak sebou lehce trhl, zmateně se rozhlédl. Hůlku držel v nerozhodné poloze, do teď se krčil vedle Jacka a v rychlém sledu pálil jednu kletbu za druhou. Až nyní si Harry všiml černě oděných vojáků, kteří leželi na zemi. Několik elitních vojáků bylo zraněno nebo zabito, všichni Jackovou nebo Iantovou zbraní. Zdálo se, že na elitní vojáky magie nepůsobí.

Konečně se Draco ohlédl na Harryho, zamračil se. Ukryl hůlku. Harry si všiml, že Dracova katana leží připravená u Dracových nohou, nyní však stejně jako hůlka nebyla potřeba. Plavovlasý mladík vytáhl maličkou dýku, kterou měl vždy při sobě.

„Sakra," zavrčel Ianto, zem jen pár metrů od nic se rozsypala, otevřel se otvor plný rozlámaných elektrických kabelů, jiskry vylétaly ven, zářily a bzučely.

„Zdá se, že Lucius měl stejný nápad." Ianto opatrně vyhlédl, jen těsně se vyhnul kulce letící jejich směrem. I Harry se odvážil nahlédnout zpoza harampádí za kterým se skrývali. A opravdu, Malfoy klečel na koleni v jedné ruce držel zakrvácenou dýku, v druhé podpíral jednoho z padlých vojáků, soustředěně jej řezal do hrudi a v roztodivných znacích jeho krev rozmazával po zemi. Strop se začal třást. Ianto s Harrym si vyměnili pohled. Těsně za nimi spadlo k zemi několik kousků zdiva.

Ianto vystřelil, zasáhl několik vojáků. Harry vyhlédl. Lucius dokončoval znak na zemi, nevšímal si střelby, která kolem něj probíhala. Náhle tělo vojáka, které držel v ruce explodovalo. Malfoy se vrhl zamračený pohled směrem, kterým se ukrýval Jack s Dracem. Harry jeho pohled následoval. Draco seděl na zemi, rukávy jeho hábitu ležely odtržené o kousek dál, v jedné roztřesené ruce držel dýku, po druhé mu volně stékala krev. Jack, který dál střílel směrem k elitním vojákům přitom stíhal na Draca vrhat znepokojivé pohledy.

„Dost!" vykřikl Malfoy. „Přestaňte střílet," pokynul vojákům, postavil se. V ruce se mu objevila katana. „Pojď, Draco. Můžeme to vyřešit jako kouzelníci. Jako Malfoyové."

„Draco, ne..." Harry se začal zvedat, Ianto jej stáhl zpátky za barikádu. Jack stejné štěstí s Dracem neměl. Plavovlasý mladík vyklopýtal zpoza zdiva, postavil se na nohy, zakrvácenou rukou sevřel katanu.

Harry v duchu zaklel. Nebylo třeba, aby se Draco vystavoval riziku. Vojáci s Luciusem v čele prohrávali, a to i přesto, že na začátku byli v silné přesile. Magie bez větších problémů vyřadila řadové vojáky a zůstala jen elita, kterou pomalu likvidovaly mudlovské zbraně v držení čtveřice. Malfoy si to nejspíš taky uvědomoval, proto se rozhodl vyprovokovat Draca k tomu, aby mu čelil přímo.

Nyní světlovlasému muži na tváři hrál potměšilý úsměv, bílé oči se zabodávaly do Draca, ruka pevně svírala meč. „Pojď, Draco, můžeš to ukončit. Nebo se můžete vzdát."

„Proč bych to dělali?"

„Máme armádu a vy..." Lucius se uchechtl. „Je jen otázkou času než všechny vzbouřence pochytáme a pak..." důrazně zamával katanou ve vzduchu.

„Proč zdržuje?" Harry se s tichou otázkou otočil k Iantovi. Jones se zamračil. Stejně jako Harrymu se mu na vzniklé situaci cosi přestalo líbit. Nebyla to jen past přichystaná pro ně. Bylo to něco jiného, ale co..?

Kolem Malfoye příštila magie. Bylo to jako by jeho magické jádro potřebovalo boj, jako by samotná jeho magie byla tak nastartovaná, jen udeřit…

Draco vykročil vpřed. Ruka s mečem se mu třásla, ale stříbrné oči se odhodlaně dívaly na muže, kterého možná ještě stále v nějakém skrytém koutku své duše považoval za otce.

„Ne..." Ianto byl rychlý, Harry ani nepostřehl kdy vyběhl a došel k Dracovi. Jack i Harry jej následovali, ale nebyli dost rychlí.

„Tohle už není tvůj boj. Nech mi ho," pokynul Ianto Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík jej okamžik sledoval. Harryho napadlo, jestli bude protestovat, jestli… Ale pak Zmijozel sklonil ruku s mečem a podal ho Jonesovi. Ianto se na okamžik zadíval na Jacka. Pak popadl katanu a vykročil směrem k Malfoyovi.

„Ostatní zabijte," zavrčel Malfoy na vojáky.

„Jdem!" Jack velice nerad nechával Ianta, aby sám čelil muži, který mu v minulosti tolik ublížil, ale věděl, že teď je to to jediné, co může udělat. Navíc tu byli dva chlapci, které nemohl jen tak nechat. „Dělejte!" vyštěkl na Draca s Harrym.

Vojáci Sdružení začali střílet ve stejném okamžiku, kdy Ianto zaútočil na Luciuse. Harry jen zahlédl několik paprsků energie, které kolem mužů proletovaly. Pak jej Jack strhl k zemi právě včas, aby je nezasáhlo několik střel.

Draco rukou zašátral po pistoli, několikrát vystřelil, než se zbraň zasekla, došly mu náboje. Harry na tom nebyl o moc lépe.

Jack vystřelil, několik vojáků padlo k zemi. Na elitu však potřebovali příliš mnoho střeliva, než se podařilo aspoň pár vojáků zneškodnit. Síly se obracely tak náhle. Ještě před okamžikem to vypadalo, že čtveřice má navrch a nyní se vojsko náhle vzpamatovalo. Harkness jadrně zaklel, když i jeho pistoli došly náboje, rozhlédl se kolem. Jeho druhá zbraň ležela zapomenutá v místech, kde se předtím ukrýval s Dracem.

Vojáci se blížili. Chlapci slyšeli boj Ianta s Luciusem. Z téhle vzdálenosti se nedalo poznat kdo vyhrává, nakolik jsou jejich síly vyrovnané. Harry si byl jistý, že zahlédl několik kouzel, které byly ze sféry magie více než temné.

Dva elitní bíle oblečení vojáci obešli suť, za kterou se trojice ukrývala. „Ne!" Jack se postavil před chlapce. Vojáci na něj nebrali zřetel, bez jakéhokoliv slitování vystřelili. Harry slyšel Dracův výkřik, sám jen nechápavě sledoval Jackovo zakrvácené tělo, kterak padá k zemi.

Chytil Draca, který se už už vrhal dopředu, bylo jasné, že Jackovi již nemohou pomoci. Zbraně vojáků se nyní zaměřili na ně.

Ozvala se série výstřelů. Harry se přikrčil . Zásah nikdy nepřišel, nebyla žádná bolest na kterou čekal. Ani nevěděl, že zavřel oči, až když je otevřel a před sebou viděl padlé vojáky. Na okamžik jeho mysl nebyla schopná pochopit, co se stalo. Pak uviděl Siriuse, se Snapem a za nimi otevřené dveře ven z haly.


	186. Chapter 186

„Siriusi!" Harry nadšeně vyskočil.

„Merline, Harry, jsi v pořádku?" Black vrhl znepokojený pohled na padlého Jacka a raději se upřeně zadíval na kmotřence.

„Jo, jasně, jak jste… Jak jste nás našli?"

„Sledovací kouzlo vám nic neříká, Pottere?" zamručel Snape.

„Uhm, co?" Harry zmateně zamrkal.

„Nehledali jsme vás," připustil Sirius, „ale Malfoye," kývl směrem, kde stále ještě probíhal boj mezi Iantem a Luciusem. Harry z této vzdálenosti nebyl schopný rozeznat jak si Jones stojí.

„To vám teda trvalo dost dlouho," zamumlal Draco, pohled měl stále upřený na Jacka.

„Jo, no, zdá se, že uvnitř Citadely magie nefunguje úplně tak jak bychom si přáli," zamračil se na něj Black.

„Ne?" Harry zmateně zamrkal. Nepřišlo mu, že by útočná magie na vojáky fungovala nějak jinak.

„Základní, nebo neutrální, chcete-li, magie funguje s nepřesným výsledkem," povzdechl si Snape. Harry se na profesora pozorně zadíval. Až nyní si všiml, jak ošuntěle on i Sirius vypadají. Kdo ví s čím se na cestě sem museli vypořádat. Důležité však bylo, že byli oba naživu. Kdo ví jestli se stejná věc dala říct o ostatních Harryho přátelích.

„Jen to něco v Citadele, něco co blokuje magii?"

„Ne, ona není blokovaná, jen má jiné výsledky, a nemyslíme si, že za to může Citadela, spíš Sdružení. Vojáci i technologie Sdružené má něco v sobě. Nejspíš to nebyl záměr, ale bohužel to naší magii nějak, uhm, komplikuje," zamyslel se Sirius.

„Co uděláme s ním? Budeme ho levitovat?" zeptal se Draco. Harry stočil zrak k Jackovi, do teď se na něj snažil spíš nedívat. Nepotřeboval vidět očividně mrtvé kulkami prošpikované tělo člověka, kterého už pomalu začínal považovat za blízkého.

Než některý z dospělých stačil odpovědět, proletělo kolem nich několik střel. Snape s Blackem se urychleně přikrčili k chlapcům. Na okamžik jako by všichni zapomněli, že stále čelí nepříteli, vojáci Sdružení se rychle vzpamatovali z příchodu dalších kouzelníků a opět na ně stříleli.

„Není mrtvý," zamumlal Sirius, stále na Jacka nepohlédl.

„Mě přijde dost mrtvý," zamračil se Draco.

„Nevím, jak dlouho trvá, než se-" dál se nedostal. Jack prudce zalapal po dechu, jeho tělo se otřáslo. Harry trochu nadskočil, slyšel Dracův polekaný výkřik. Plavovlasý mladík nejspíš do teď opravdu nevěřil tomu, že se kapitán Harkness vrátí zpět k životu.

„Co se stalo?" Jack přejel pohledem po chlapcích, ujišťujíce se, že nejsou zranění. Pak se zamračil na Snapea s Blackem, na jejich přítomnost se však nezeptal. Citadelou otřáslo slabé dunění. Pěti se po sobě podívala.

„Musíme jít," rozhodl Snape.

„Co? Ne, máme nějaké úkoly!" vyštěkl Jack.

„Právě teď nejsme v pozici žádný úkol dokončit!"

„Ale-" nad sutí za kterou se skrývali proletěl sytě zelený paprsek zbloudilé magie. „Ianto!" Jack se postavil, skoro už se rozeběhl k bojujícímu Jonesovi.

„Ne, počkej, co chceš dělat?" Sirius ho zastavil. Harkness se na něj zamračil. V očích měl nebezpečný pohled. Najednou byl tak vzdálený tomu veselému Jackovi, kterého do teď vídali. „Pusť mě," zavrčel na Siriuse.

„Ne, proti Luciusovi nemáš šanci. Nech Ianta ať-"

„Mám ho nechat zabít?!"

Jejich debatu ukončil výkřik plný bolesti. Střelba přestala. K jejich uším dolehl zlověstný smích. Draco vedle Harryho se poposunul blíž, Potter jej chytil za ruku. Chápal partnerovu hrůzu z Malfoye.

„Mudlo!" Malfoyův hlas se nesl ztichlou halou. „Vylez ven a postav se mi," další smích.

„Nedělej to," Sirius dál držel Jacka.

„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat," odseknutí.

Harry opatrně vyhlédl zpoza sutě. Lucius celý od krve stál nad padlým Iantem. Jones dýchal, Harry viděl jeho tělo, kterak se lehce hýbe, téměř mohl slyšet jeho namáhavý dech.

„Jacku, ne..!" příliš pozdě. Harkness se Siriusovi vytrhl a rozeběhl se k místu, kde ležel Ianto. Malfoy s úšklebkem překročil Ianta, nevěnoval mu ani jeden další pohled, zcela se zaměřil na běžícího Jacka. Harkness nestihl uběhnout ani polovinu vzdálenosti, když jej zasáhla Malfoyova kletba. Jeho výkřik byl spíš frustrovaný než bolestivý.

„Mudlo," Malfoy si odfrkl, „vážně si myslí, že proti mně něco zmůžeš?" ledabyle vyslal další kouzlo na Jacka. Kletba zasáhla Jacka do obličeje, po podlaze se roztříštila sprška krve. Harry z pozice, kdy viděl jen Jackova záda nebyl schopný říct, jak moc je muž zraněný.

Malfoy udělal několik dalších kroků od Ianta směrem k Jackovi. Odložil hůlku, v ruce svíral katanu.

„Ne..." Draco, který do teď na celou scénu hleděl spolu s Harrym se odtáhl. Nechtěl to vidět. Nechtěl vidět, co jeho otec může s mečem Jackovi udělat. Kdo ví jestli i pak by druhý muž byl schopný se opět probudit k životu.

Budovou otřásl vzdálený výbuch. Ne velký, ale dost silný na to, aby jim pod nohama zahýbal podlahou. Sirius za Harrym zaklel. Nejspíš doufal, že touhle dobou už budou minimálně na cestě ven z Citadely.

Malfoy pozvedl katanu, jeho bílé oči byly tak zlověstné, tak neživé, přesně odpovídali jeho pomatené mysli.

Harry se nechtěl dívat, opravdu ne. Ale něco morbidního v něm se nemohlo otočit, zavřít oči.

Všechno se to odehrávalo tak rychle, nikdo z nich nestihl nic udělat, pořádně se vzpamatovat a zasáhnout.

Meč nikdy nedopadl. Výraz v Malfoyově tváři se na okamžik změnil v překvapený, pak v bolestivý. Dopadl na kolena těsně před Jacka. V koutku úst mu vytekla krev. Za Luciusem stál Ianto s Dracovým zakrváceným mečem.

„Jacku..."

Citadelou otřásl další náraz výbuchu. Silnější než ty předešlé. Otřes všechny srazil k zemi.

„Co to sakra..?" Hary si vyměnil pohled s kmotrem.

„Musíme jít, hned!" rozhodně. Snape popadl Draca a než se Harry vzpamatoval přenesl se s ním pryč.

„Hej! Siriusi," Potter se na kmotra zamračil, jakoby to byla jeho vina.

„Jdeme pro ně," Sirius pohledem fixoval Jacka s Iantem. Jones se pomalu zvedal z podlahy. Jack byl o něco rychlejší a nyní partnerovi pomáhal. Vojáci Sdružení, které náraz stejně jako ostatní poslal k zemi se již vzpamatovali, nepokračovali však v útoku. Harry slyšel jak jim přes vysílačky přichází jakési hlášení. Nejspíš je to dost znepokojilo. Většina z vojáků zamířila pryč na opačnou stranu haly k dalším dveřím. Dva z elitních vojáků popadli Malfoye. Lucius zachroptěl, očividně stále žil.

V okamžiku kdy vojáci držící Malfoye vyběhli dveřmi se Harry se Siriusem dostali k Jackovi s Iatem. Dvojice už mířila jejich směrem.

„Co to bylo?" Ianto se zadíval na bratra.

„Výbuch."

„No neříkej," ušklíbl se Jack. Harry viděl, že po obličeji má rozmazanou krev, Malfoy mu nejspíš zlomil nos. Ianto nevypadal navenek příliš zraněný, Malfoy na něj musel útočit bolestivě, ale tak aby jej fyzicky příliš nepoškodil, nebo trvale nepoškodil.

„Věž s portálem!" vyštěkl Sirius.

„Vážně? Myslíš, že se jim to povedlo?" Harry v duchu zajásal, mohlo to znamenat, že jeho přátelé jsou ještě naživu?

„Zdá se, ale musíme jít!"

„Kde je Draco?" Ianto se rozhlédl, „a Severus?"

„Počkají na nás, musíme se přemístit-"

„Počkej, neříkal si, že magie kolem Sdružení nefunguje úplně stroprocentně?" zamračil se Harry.

„Jo, nemůžeme se přemístit úplně ven, nebo dokonce na základnu, ale po Citadele to trochu jde. Doufám, že se dostaneme na stejné místo jako Severus."

„Já ale nevím kam myslíš, nemůžu nás přenést, když nevím kam," Ianto znejistěl. Byl zraněný, byl bolavý a i za normálních okolností by měl problém přenést víc lidí, natož když magie očividně nefunguje tak jak má.

„Přemístím nás," rozhodl Sirius.

„Co? Siri, to ne-"

„Udělám to!" rozhodně, popadl Harryho, druhou rukou sevřel Ianta, který se stále držel Jacka. Než ser kdokoliv zmohl na námitky, svět kolem nich se zatočil a zmizel. Trvalo to jen okamžik, než se jim pod nohama opět objevila pevná zem.

Harry dopadl na nohy, lehce se mu podlomily, ale zůstal stát. Stejně tak jako Ianto s Jackem, který byl ve tváři lehce zelený a nejspíš od teď pevně rozhodnutý tímto způsobem již nikdy necestovat.

Sirius na druhé straně klesl k zemi, kde zůstal ležet, ztěžka oddechoval a hleděl vzhůru.

„Siriusi!" odněkud se objevil Snape, poklekl vedle manžela. Tvářil se provinile. Kdyby sebou kromě Draca vzal i Pottera, nemusel by teď Sirius být tak vyčerpaný.

Harry se rozhlédl, Draco stál opodál, opíral se o zeď a zamračeně je sledoval. V očích se mu objevila úleva, když zjistil, že jsou všichni živí. Stále se nacházeli v Citadele.

„Musíme jít! Jestli padla věž je jen otázkou času než se celá Citadela zřítí."

„Proč myslíš?" Harry se otočil na Ianta.

„Museli dát špatně nálože," povzdechl si Jones. „Pokud tomu tak je a dle síly výbuchů o tom moc nepochybuju, tak bude narušená struktura celé stavby. Musíme ven!"

„Dobře, dobře, vem ho," Snape pomáhal Siriusovi na nohy, pohledem však sledoval Jacka. Harkness si povzdechl. Postavil se na Siriusovi druhou stranu, pevně jej objal kolem pasu a spolu se Snapem podepřel.

„Jděte první, pak chlapci," Ianto vytáhl hůlku, katanu, kterou bodl Luciuse už předal zpátky k Dracovi, který si jí s výrazem odporu vzal a urychleně očistil.

Dvojice podpírající Siriuse se pomalým krokem vydala chodbou směrem, kterým podle plánku měl být východ. Harry nechápal, jak se někdo dle plánku mohl orientovat, jemu všechny chodby přišly stejné. Navíc teď, když se přemístili kdo ví kam.

Prošli dlouhou chodbou, na rozcestí se dali vpravo, chodba se lehce zúžila, zeď po jedné straně zmizela, místo ní se objevilo jednoduché zábradlí. Za zábradlím byla propast. Jak šli v propasti se občas objevil výtah, většinou prázdný, někdy vezoucí vojáky. Nikdo si jich však nevšímal. Sdružení nejspíš mělo větší starosti než několik lidí, kteří se snažili dostat ven z Citadely.

„Co je to..?" Harry se zastavil. Za prázdným prostorem daleko od nich byla stěna, občas se tam objevila římsa nebo žebřík, sem tam východ z některé z chodeb, které za tou stěnou vedly. To co ale zachytilo Harryho pozornost byla postava, která stála na jedné plošině. Potter se zamračil.

„Stalker," zamručel Ianto.

„Otrok?" Draco se taky zastavil, při pohledu na zmrzačené tělo se otřásl. Stejně jako Harry si jej živě pamatoval z Nurmengardu.

„Ne, to nemyslím, myslím, že..." Harry se zastavil, v zamyšlení se mračil na otroka daleko od nich. Postava si jich nevšímala, ale něco na ní bylo tak povědomé, tak…

„Jdeme!" Ianto se stejně jako Harry na chvíli zastavil, nejspíš mu však o něco dřív došlo, co Harrymu na postavě vadí.

„Co?" Draco se zamračil, „proč-" Ianto jej popostrčil. „Nedívej se tam."

Plavovlasý mladík se na Jonese zamračil. O čem to mluvil?

„Merline..." Harry vydechl, došlo mu to. „To je… To je Brumbál!"

„Co?" Draco se opět zastavil.

„Ne, nedívej se, nezastavuj. Jdeme!" Ianto popadl oba chlapce za ruce a táhl je pryč.

„Počkej, musíme-"

„Není nic, co bychom mohli udělat," zarazil Harryho Ianto.

„Ale Citadela spadne a-"

„Pak zemře."

„Co? Jak můžeš jen tak-"

„Nemyslíš, že smrt pro něj bude lepší než to, co je z něj teď?" Ianto se na okamžik zastavil, zadíval se na Harryho.

„Museli ho chytit, když šel pomstít Grindelwalda," zamumlal Draco, hleděl k zemi, nechtěl vidět, co se stalo z Brumbála, z muže, kterého tolik lidí považovali z neporazitelného. Za ztělesnění světla, dobroty, naděje… Pokud Sdružení mohlo _tohle_ udělat z někoho jako byl Brumbál, pak… Mají vůbec nějakou šanci?

Budovou otřásl další výbuch.

„Hej!" Jack daleko před nimi se na ně ohlédl. Nemohl se vrátit, stále podpíral Siriuse. Nezabránilo mu to však v tom, aby se na ně nemračil a pohledem je nepopoháněl vpřed.

Harry vrhl poslední pohled na Brumbála. Zbylo v tvorovi ještě něco z ředitele? Dozví se svět co se s ním stalo? Nebo bude lepší, když nikdo nebude vědět, čím musel projít. Muselo být utrpení žít jako otrok, ale ještě horší musela být změna v otroka. Pochyboval, že Sdružení si dělalo hlavu s tím, jestli jejich otroci budou cítit bolest…

Otřásl se. Ianto měl pravdu. Pro Brumbála bude lepší, když tady zemře.


	187. Chapter 187

Harry během útěku z Citadely ani nestíhal sledovat jejich cestu, byl si však jistý, že tudy při svém příchodu nešli. I přesto se nakonec dostali ven. Protlačili se stejnou dírou ve zdech budovy, kterou přišli. Sirius už se vzpamatoval natolik, že byl schopný jít sám. Harry zvažoval, zda mu nemá říct o Brumbálovi, ale Ianto jej pohledem zastavil. No, možná pro to právě teď nebyla ta nejvhodnější doba.

Citadely za nimi se pomalu rozpadala. Na prostranství kolem byly napadané kousky mechaniky, zdiva. Kdesi nad nimi se ozývaly výbuchy. Bylo jen otázkou času, než se celá obrovská stavba zřítí.

Skupina přebíhala přes prostranství ke vchodu do kanalizace, kterým přišli. Během běhu se vyhýbali již napadaným troskám, stejně tak jako těm, které padaly kolem nich. Už byli skoro u vstupu do stoky, když je zastavil výkřik kdesi za nimi. Nebyl to výkřik bolesti nebo zděšení, spíš křik volání.

Harry se zastavil náhle, Ianto běžící jako poslední do něj téměř vrazil. Rozhlédl se. Volající hlas mu přišel povědomý, ale při zvucích výbuchů a skřípání mechaniky kolem Citadely, si nebyl úplně jistý.

„Harry!"

Trochu zmateně zamrkal. Konečně viděl rychle se přibližující skupinu lidí. Jack, který se postavil vedle Harryho zpozorněl, ruka mu zajela k místům, kde míval zbraně, tiše zaklel.

„To jsou naši," chytil Jacka za ruku Ianto, snad kdyby měl kapitán v úmyslu vzít zbraň někoho jiného a na přibližující skupinu zaútočit dřív než pozná o koho jde.

„Rone..." Harry si oddechl, bylo skvělé vidět kamaráda živého. I když ne nezraněného, jak zjistil v momentě, kdy jej nadšeně objal a rudovlasý mladík zasténal. Potter se zamračil. Ron jen mávl rukou, ve tváři měl podivný výraz a Harry raději nechtěl vědět s čím si jej má spojovat. Za Ronem byl nezraněný, i když značně špinavý Viktor, stejně tak špinavý Neville. Remus Lupin stál kousek za nimi, i on vypadal, že se mu značně ulevilo, když viděl své přátele v pořádku, i když se nepatrně zamračil při pohledu na Siriuse, který sice stál a chodil, ale vypadal, že je těsně před kolapsem. I Remus sám měl na obličeji několik krvavých šrámů, stejně tak jako na roztrhaném oblečení kapky krve.

„Zabini," Dracův pohled přejel k černému chlapci.

„Zmijozeli," stejně stroze se na něj zadíval Blaise. Harry si všiml, že druhý zmijozel je v o něco lepším stavu než ostatní, tvářil se však mnohem otřeseněji.

„Kde jsou ostatní?" zeptal se Ianto, pohledem přejel maličkou skupinku mudlů, kteří přiběhli za kouzelníky. Skupina byla až příliš malá.

„Jsme všichni, kteří… Víc nás není," povzdechl si Lupin. Krum k němu něco zamručel. „Ano, jistě, stejně jako je skvělé vás vidět, musíme jít," rázně pokračoval vlkodlak.

„No, jo, Citadel-"

„Ne, ne kvůli Citadele," přerušil Ron, „neslyšeli jste to?"

„Co?"

„Nemají vysílačky," připomněl chlapci Viktor.

„Jo, no, jasně. Uhm..."

„Základna byla napadena," ujal se řeči Lupin.

„Co?"

„Myatezh byl napaden. Zdá se, že o nás Sdružení nějak vědělo. Nejspíš obětovali portál, asi nečekali, že padne celá Citadela. Možná jim to za to stojí, jestli poradí odboj."

„Ale-"

„Slyšeli jsme i jiné věci," Lupin se nervózně otočil na mudly. „Mezi vojáky jsou i kouzelníci, vlkodlaci-"

„Co?!"

„Šedohřbet," zamručel Draco. „Musí to být kouzelníci kolem mého otce."

„Jo, to si taky myslíme," připustil Lupin. Trochu se zamračil, když si všiml pohledu, který Dracovi věnoval Jack. Neptal se, nebyl na to čas, ale něco se jistě muselo stát, protože předtím Jack na Draca nezíral s takovým podezřením.

„Tak na co čekáme, jdeme!" mezi kouzelníky se probralo několik mudlů. Všichni už chtěli být zpátky na základně, chtěli pomoci svým přátelům, svým spolubojovníkům.

Vyrazili do kanalizace. Harry šel před Dracem a téměř mohl na krku cítit jeho dech, plavovlasý mladík nebyl nijak nadšený z toho, že se vrací do těchto míst.

Šli v tichosti, i bojovníci z Myatezh ve své nedůvěřivosti v kouzelníky věděli, že v kanalizaci se skrývá něco horšího. Harry věděl, že jejich situaci rozhodně nijak nepomohl fakt, že na základnu útočili i kouzelníci. Jak si to mudlové vysvětlí? Proč někteří kouzelníci bojovali na straně Sdružení? Ani on sám to nechápal. Mudlové měli problém jim věřit, když bojovali po jejich boku, jak jim budou věřit nyní, když někteří z jejich řad bojovali proti nim, mrzačili je, zabíjeli je… Budou mudlové schopní vidět je jako jednotlivce a ne jako celo skupinu, které se nedá věřit?

Došli k otvoru, kterým se spouštěli dolů a pokračovali v cestě hlouběji do kanalizace.

„Je tu rychlejší cesta," reagoval Ianto na Harryho nechápavý pohled. „Ale ne tak bezpečná."

„Jistě, protože ta předchozí byla bezpečná," tiše zamumlal Draco. Harry s Dracem šli až v zadní části skupiny, mudlové se prodrali dopředu a spolu s Jackem nyní celou skupinu vedli. Za Iantem šel Remus s Viktorem a Ronem, kteří skupinu uzavírali. Chlapci tedy nemohli nic moc dělat, když se před nimi ozval křik a zvuk výstřelů.

„Zombie," povzdechl si Ianto, „trochu jsem doufal, že si nás nevšimnou. Držte se u sebe."

„Hej, známe zombie," zamračil se Draco.

„Samozřejmě, že ano. To ale neznamená, že se jimi musíte nechat zabít."

Skupina dál pokračovala o něco pomaleji. Ti v přední řade systematicky zabíjeli zombie a parazity, kteří se jim připletli do cesty. Harry tak procházel kolem padlých zmrzačených těl. Snažil se na ně nedívat, ale ve světle mudlovské baterky se to pořádně nedalo.

„Nemůžete zrychlit," ozval se zezadu Ron. Harry si povzdechl, on zrychlit nemohl, už takhle skoro šlapal Siriusovi na paty. Ušklíbl se, když viděl pohled, který směrem vzad hodil Snape.

„Myslím to vážně, jděte!"

„Ianto..?" Draco se zastavil, držel přitom Harryho ruku, takže Potter chtě nechtě se musel zastavit s ním. Jones stál o kousek dál, zamračeně hleděl dozadu do temné kanalizace. Vedle něj stála trojice kouzelníků.

„Co se děj-" i oni zaslechli zvuky, které do té chvíle vnímali jen ti úplně vzadu. Něco se blížilo a blížilo se to rychle.

„Spal to!" vykřikl Draco.

„Cože?" všichni se po něm ohlédli.

„Sakra! Fienfyre!"

„Ne, Draco!" Harry mu příliš pozdě chytil ruku s hůlkou. Kouzlo už bylo vyslané. Lupin zaklel, popadl Rona za ruku a rozeběhl se s ním kupředu, Krum je následoval.

„Draco, sakra, proč?" Potter se na partnera zamračil, mohl přeci použít něco méně destrukčního. Zmijozel jen pokrčil rameny, netvářil se však tak rozhodně.

„No, myslím, že nám nezbývá než běžet," pozdychl si Ianto. Pohledem sledoval temnotu, Dracovo kouzlo pomalu dorazilo svého cíle. Kanalizace za nimi se naplnila plameny. „Jdem!" nemusel je pobízet, i chlapci viděli, kterak se plameny začaly rozšiřovat na všechny strany, přibližovat k nim a cestou spalovat vše živé i neživé.

„Běžte!" doběhli ke skupině, zdálo se, že Remus s ostatními je ještě nestihli dostatečně vybudit k rychlejšímu postupu.

„Proč, co se to- Do hajzlu, co jste to udělali?!" vykřikl Jack při pohledu na oheň.

„Ne řeči není čas, rychle!"

„O tomhle si ještě promluvíme," zamumlal Jack, když kolem něj proběhli. Skupina se dala do běhu, naštěstí se zdálo, že v kanále, kterým postupovali není tolik zombie. To se nedalo říct o kanálech, které se do hlavního stáčely, ze všech vystupovala zohavená těla těch, kteří bývali lidmi. A všechny pomalu spořádával oheň, který se nezadržitelně šířil na všechny strany.

-HPT-

„Co jste si sakra mysleli?! Proč jste to-"

„Jacku, jsme venku, není jedno?" zadržel muže Ianto. Harkness se na něj na okamžik zadíval, pak se zamračil na Harryho s Dracem, bylo mu jasné, že z toho, jak Ianto mluví to nebyl on.

„Neřešte kraviny, musíme na základu!"

Jack se dál mračil, pokračoval však stejně jako ostatní směrem, kterým Harry jen tušil základnu odboje.

Už několik bloků před ulicí kde se nacházela budova odboje byl vidět stoupající dým. Skupina se na okamžik zarazila, než rychle pokračovala v cestě vpřed. Jak se blížili k místu, byly slyšet zvuky boje, křik, pláč, praskání ohně…

Vyběhli zpoza rohu a před nimi se otevřela ulice, kde stála základna. Dům odboje hořel, to z něj byl dým, který byl vidět široko daleko. Nehořel nijak prudce, Harry i na tu vzdálenost viděl manžele Longbottomovi, kteří se společnými silami pomocí magie snažili budovu uhasit. Na ulici dál probíhal boj. Vojáci Sdružení, stejně tak jako kouzelníci, většinou odění to tmavých hábitů nebo bojových hábitů, byli skryti na jedné straně. Nezdálo se však, že by se příliš skrývali, spíš využívali taktické výhody, kterou jim suť z okolních domů poskytovala. Na druhé straně se ukrývali bojovníci Myatezh, Harry si byl jistý, že mezi nimi zahlédl několik rudých hlav, minimálně někteří Weasleyové už museli být zpátky ze svých úkolů a nyní pomáhat v odrážení útoku. I když to už spíš byla jen snaha o zachování aspoň některých členů odboje.

Myatezh byl nepochybně poražen. Všude na ulici se povalovala těla. Někteří lidé leželi, sténali, plakali, většina však byla mrtvá.

Dospělí proběhli kolem studentů a vrhli se do boje. Naštěstí ostatní kouzelníci rychle pochopili, že na černé oblečené, obyčejné vojáky Sdružení působí magie. Síly se tak o něco vyrovnali. Přesto zde bylo mnoho elitních vojáků, které nešlo jen tak porazit mávnutím hůlky, stejně tak jako mnoho kouzelníků, kteří před řady Sdružení vyčarovali štíty.

Draco se podíval po Harrym, povzdechl si, když na Nebelvírově tvářil spatřil jasné odhodlaní. Zdálo se, že ani tomuto boji se nevyhnou.

„Rone, počkej..." Viktor při své cestě za rudovlasým mladíkem vrazil do Harryho. Zdálo se, že nejmladší Weasley bez ohledu na svá zranění se rozhodl bojovat po boku bratrů. S vytaženou hůlkou v jedné ruce a mudlovskou zbraní v druhé následoval Remusovo vedení.

Harry nějak pochyboval, že z toho některý ze starších rudovlasých mladíků bude nadšený.

„Jsou tam mí rodiče," mumlal za Harrym Neville. Potter se ohlédl. Druhého Nebelvíra držel Zabini a nejspíš mu zabraňoval v cestě na bojiště. Vypadalo to, že někde na cestě k Portálu a při zběsilém útěku ti dva nalezli jakési přátelství.

Harry jejich debatu dál neposlouchal, vytáhl vlastní zbraň, hůlku bezpečně ukryl, nezbylo zde tolik těch, na které by magie působila, aby mu byla co k čemu.

„Confringo!" vyhrkl vedle něj Draco. „Musíme se dostat přes tamty vojáky," mávl rukou k levé straně.

Harry se nepatrně zamračil, při svém váhání zda se do boje zapojit či nikoliv se stalo, že jejich skupinka zůstala oddělena. Ohlédl se. Neville se Zabinim zmizeli v jenom z nedalekých domů, snad v bezpečí. On a Draco se ale ocitli na ráně a to rozhodně nebylo dobré.

„Neviditelnost?" s otázkou se otočil na Draca. Zmijozel si povzdechl. Za jeho nechutí nebyla jen žárlivost, že Harry se může zneviditelnist a on ještě ne. Ale i fakt, že Harry stále ještě neviditelnost stoprocentně neovládal a on by opravdu nerad, kdyby se najednou objevili mezi nepřáteli.

Přesto přikývl. Nic jiného jim nezbývalo.

Harry odložil pistoli, opatrně Draca chytil za ruku, opravdu doufal, že se mu v takhle vypjaté situaci podaří udržet je oba dostatečně dlouho neviditelné.

„Nikoho se nedotkni," zamumlal k Dracovi, zavřel oči a soustředil se na neviditelnost.

Pomalu obezřetně vykročili vpřed. Několik elitních vojáků se ohlédlo jejich směrem, možná kdyby na obličeji neměli masky, by Harry mohl vidět jejich zmatení. Pokud věci, kterými se vojáci stali ještě mohly být zmatené. Nikdo na ně však nezaútočil. Ne přímo. Několik kouzel proletělo jejich směrem, pár kulek jim prolétlo těsně nad hlavami, ale jednalo se jen o nahodilé výstřely. Nic je přímo neohrožovalo. Harry zjistil, že si v neviditelnosti připadá bezpečněji.

Prošli kolem vojáků. Harry viděl ve Dracově tváři pokušení někoho z vojáku zasáhnout, zneškodnit jejich řady. Ale nebylo y to rozumné. Vojáků kolem bylo příliš mnoho a jistě by jejich zmatek netrval dlouho.

Náhle se Draco zarazil, Harry se zamračil, pak jeho pohled přejel kolem vojáků přesně před ně. V cestě jim stál obrovský hnědě oděný muž. Na hlavě měl hnědou kápi a kolem nohou se mu stáčelo několik kusů rozdrásaného hábitu. Na hrudi měl žlutostříbrné kovově vypadající brnění. Masku stejné barvy měl i na obličeji. Celkově budil dojem nebezpečí, jeho oblečení vypadalo, že zažilo mnoho bitev a že jejich majitel z nich vyšel jako vítěz.

„Šedohřbet," vydechl Draco těsně vedle Harryho ucha. Potter se otřásl, ne tolik při zmínce vlkodlakova jména jako při pohledu na mužovi ruce. Nedržel v nich ani hůlku ani žádnou ze zbraní Sdružení nebo mudlů. Ne, jeho ruce byly změněny na vlkodlačí pařáty. Dlouhé ostré drápy byly pokryté krví, na některých ještě mohli vidět kousky tkání. Zdálo se, že Šedohřbet muže i ženy, kteří se mu dostali do cesty trhal holýma rukama…

Vlkodlak zíral přímo na ně. Bylo zřejmé, že je nevidí, i když chlapci před jeho masku nemohli vidět jak se tváří. Ale nejspíš by už zaútočil, kdyby o nich věděl. Nemusel je však vidět, aby o nich věděl.

Harry se zamračil, spočítal své šance. Ano, mohli kolem vlkodlaka projít a možná by se jim to i podařilo, ale… Ale kdo a kdy opět bude mít takovou příležitost dostat se k nebezpečnému muži tak blízko. Mohli ho zničit, tady a teď. Mohli si tu příležitost nechat ujít?

Draco vedle Harryho důrazně potřásl hlavou, nejspíš přesně věděl o co partnerovi jde. Harry si jej nevšímal, rukou zašátral po hůlce. Téměř si ani neuvědomil, že v okamžiku, kdy vyřkl kouzlo také pustil Dracovu ruku...


	188. Chapter 188

„Avada kedavra!" kouzlo neškodně proplulo kolem vlkodlaka. Harry neměl čas na přemýšlení a smrtící kouzlo mu přišlo na jazyk nějak samo. „Exitus maxima!" jeho mysl rychle doběhla události a místo temného kouzla zopakoval smrtící kletbu vhodnou pro své magické jádro.

Šedohřbet se rychle vzpamatoval, ani jedna kletba jej netrefila. Druhé kouzlo zasáhlo vojáka za ním a ten se sklátil k zemi. Vlkodlak vztekle zavrčel.

Kolem Harryho proletělo několik střel. Už nešlo o zbloudilé výstřely, vojáci jej sice neviděli, ale museli tušit, že tam někde je.

„Expulso, defodio. Protego sagitten!" před Harrym se objevil mlžný štít, několik kulek se do něj zabodlo, okamžik vyselo ve vzduchu a pak neškodně kleslo k zemi. Šedohřbet udělal několik kroků směrem k Harrymu.

„Letalisis exitus lupus!" Potter nad kouzlem ani nepřemýšlel. V jeho mysli se prostě objevilo. Matně si uvědomoval, že kdysi, před mnoha měsíci, když s Dracem a Ronem probírali možnosti bitev, padla i kouzla proti temným tvorům.

Fenrir Šedohřbet se zarazil, na okamžik ztuhlo vše kolem. Všichni jako by sledovali paprsek světla letící z Harryho hůlky, který se pomalu formoval do tvaru. Trvalo jen okamžik než paprsek nabral tvar zvířete a než v něm mohli rozpoznat vlka.

Vlk brzo nabral hmotnou formu a vrhl se na zmateného vlkodlaka. Harry uhnul pohledem v okamžiku, kdy zvíře strhlo muže stranou. Ozval se zvuk boje, ale byl to příliš krátký boj. Magicky vytvořený vlk měl navrch. Harrymu stačily zvuky, nemusel vidět, kterak vlk Šedohřbetovi rozsápává hrdlo.

„Harry!" někdo jej chytil za ruku, Potter zmateně pohlédl do znepokojené tváře Siriuse. „Pojď..." kmotr jej táhl stranou. Zelenooký mladík si uvědomil, že někde mezi kouzly se musel přestat soustředit na neviditelnost.

„Musíme jít než se vzapamtují, co sis sakra myslel?" pokračoval Sirius a táhl mladíka ze středu boje.

„Počkej..." Harry se zarazil, něco, něco jej v mysli pálilo, ale co… „Oh, Merline. Draco?!"

„Co?"

„Kde je Draco?" zběsile se rozhlížel kolem. Pamatoval si, kterak držel Dracovu ruku a pak… Pak jim do cesty vstoupil vlkodlak. A někde mezi tím Draco z jeho mysli vypadl a teď tady nebyl. Kde byl?

„Siriusi, musíme-"

„Ne!" rozhodně, „Musíme jít pryč. Nejspíš už tam je." Táhl kmotřence dál. V jedné ruce držel pistoli a občas vystřelil na někoho kdo jim zrovna stál v cestě.

„Ale, ale..." Harry se nedobrovolně nechal odtáhnout do budovy, kde se skrývala část odboje. Viděl Snapea, který se skláněl n ad některým ze zraněných. Viděl Rona s Viktorem a vedle nich Charlieho s Billem. Owen byl nedaleko, stejně jako Snape inklinoval k ošetřování.

„Není tady!" zhroženě se otočil na kmotra. Vykročil směrem k boji, Black jej zastavil.

„Počkej, Harry. Nemůžeš tam jen tak jít a-"

„Je tam Draco!" V duchu si nadával, jak jen ho mohl pustit? Draco na něj spoléhal a on…

„Neviděl jsem ho," rezolutně. „Bude v některé z dalších budov. Možná s Iantem," Sirius sám pro sebe přikývl. Harry zamračeně zíral na kmotra. Z venku k nim doléhaly zvuky střelby. Už však spíš ojedinělé. Sdružení chodilo a zabíjelo ty, kteří se neskryly, raněné, umírající. Myatezh byl dávno poražen a nebylo třeba na ně plýtvat další municí.

„Musíme se dostat zpátky do Anglie," pokračoval Sirius.

„Bez Draca nikam nejdu!"

„Harry, poslouchej mě. Věděli jsme, že k takové situaci může dojít-"

„Já teda o ničem takovém nevěděl!"

„Kouzelníci se vrací do Anglie, všichni pro tuhle situaci mají přenášedla, která-"

„Nemám žádné přenášedlo!"

Sirius se ušklíbl, natáhl se a z Harryho kapsy vyndal obyčejně se tvářící galeon. Potter se zamračil.

„Hm… Když o něm nevím, těžko jsem ho mohl použít. Proč o něm nevím?!"

„Nevědí o nich všichni. Jack si myslel, že by to nebylo strategické," zamumlání.

„Myslel si, že by někdo z nás chtěl utéct?" nevěřícně. Black jen pokrčil rameny.

„Ianto je nastavil tak, aby když se nadpoloviční většina přenese, ostatní se spustí sami, takže se všichni vrátí do Anglie, i mrtví..."

Harry se na kmotra dál mračil. Bylo ještě něco co se mu nikdo neobtěžoval říct?

„Dobře… Severusi, můžeme jít?" Black se natáhl, aby viděl na manžela.

„Nejdu nikam bez Draca," pokračoval v mumlání Harry.

„Neposlouchal si mě?! Když se vrátíme, tak se spustí všechna přenášedla! Vrátí se sám!"

„Pokud má u sebe galeon!" rozlobeně. Co když Jack ve svém přesvědčení zrovna Dracovi přenášedlo neumožnil mít? Co když mu ho nepozorovaně vzal? Harry si nemohl nevšimnout s jakým podezřením Harkness na Draca zíral. Zvláště po setkání s Luciusem…

Black na kmotřence okamžik zíral. Pak si povzdechl, v hlavě mu dozrálo pevné rozhodnutí. Chytil Harryho za ruku a dřív než ten mohl stačit protestovat, aktivoval přenášedlo.

„Ne!" Potter dopadl na tvrdou zem, prudce od sebe kmotra odstrčil. „Proč si to udělal!" rozlobeně. Black nestačil odpovědět. Kolem nich se ozvalo několik svistů. Další postavy dopadly k zemi. Snape se zhmotnil těsně za Siriusem. Vedle něj přistál Charlie držící Owena. Ron s Viktorem, těsně následován oběma dvojčaty. Remus se přenesl vzápětí, za ruku držel mudlovskou doktorku Veru Orlovovou. Manželé Longbottomovi také přišli každý s jedním mudlou, které Harry znal, Šlo o kapitána Borisona a velitele Mitrochina. Spolu s nimi přišlo několik zraněných mudlů.

Všichni se nacházeli v hlavní místnosti Cardiffské pobočky Torchwood tři.

„Zabini byl zraněný, nějaké kletba, Neville s ním šel ke svatému Mungovi," hlásil Bill, který se přenesl vzápětí. Spolu s Billem přišel Jack, který sám přenášedlem taky nemohl cestovat, v Jackově sevření byl elitní voják Sdružení, očividně momentálně v bezvědomí. Frank s Alicí přikývli, bylo vidět jak se jim ulevilo, že jejich syn se v bezpečí dostal do Anglie a je v místě, kde by mu při případném zranění mohli pomoci.

„Percy s Audrey a Fleur se dostali z Ruského ministerstva pomocí letaxu," pokračoval nejstarší Weasley.

„Angelina?" George se procpal k bratrovi, tvářil se poplašeně, o manželce už nějakou chvíli neslyšel.

„Není zraněná, nebo jsem o tom nevěděl," zamyslel se Bill, pohlédl na Jacka. „Šla s tím druhým chlapcem, s tím tmavým," Jack mávl rukou, nepamatoval si všechna jména.

„Jo, s Leem a tím dalším zmijozelem, Lee byl zraněný, nic vážného," dodal rychle Bill, „myslím, že budou taky u Munga."

Harry se už už nadechoval k otázce, když se ozvalo lupnutí a poslední dvojice se přenesla do Anglie. Ianto podpírající Draca pustil přenášedlo, které se odkutálelo pod nejbližší stůl. Oba klesli k zemi. Ozvalo se bolestivé zakňourání.

„Draco!" Potter se vrhl dopředu, opět to byl Sirius, kdo jej zastavil. Harry se už téměř vztekle otočil na kmotra, kdyby si náhle nevšiml krve, které se zpod dvojice rychle rozlévala. Zalapal po dechu.

Nebyl jediný, kdo si všiml krve. Ianto se už začal stavět na nohy, Draca stále pevně držel, rozhlédl se kolem, pohledem vyhledal Owena.

„Pomoz mi s ním," zamručel směrem k Harperovi. Lékař na další vyzvání nečekal, vrhl se dopředu a společnými silami vyzvedli Draca vzhůru. Plavovlasý mladík zakňoural.

Harry při pohledu, který se mu naskytl strnul. Draco byl v hrozném stavu. Celý od krve a špíny, oblečení roztrhané. Nejhorší na tom byla jeho levá noha. Většina krve musela pocházet z ní. Zdálo se, že se zbytkem těla drží jen silou vůle. Nebo možná magie.

„Musíme ho dostat na ošetřovnu," rozhodl Harper. Byl to Charlie, kdo kolem nich prošel, lehce nabral Draca na ruce a odnášel směrem k ošetřovně.

„Harry..." Sirius jej jemně otočil k sobě.

„Nechal jsem ho tam," téměř vzlykl. Nemohl odtrhnout zrak od krve, která se táhla od místa, kde Jones s Dracem přistáli až k ošetřovně.

„Hej, nemůžeš si to dávat za vinu," rozhodně.

Harryho spodní ret se roztřásl. Nebyla to pravda. Tohle určitě byla jeho vina. On přece Draca pustil!

Udělal několik nerozhodných kroků směrem k ošetřovně. Snape jej zastavil.

„Kam si myslíte, že jdete, Pottere?"

Harry konečně odtrhl zrak od krve, zadíval se na Snapea.

„Tam nebudete nic platný," pokračoval lektvarista. „Máte základní léčitelský výcvik, musíte pomoc ostatním," rozhodně.

„Ale, ale, ale..."

„Ianto s Harperem se o Draca postarají!" Snape jej otočil směrem ke zraněným mudlům. „Buďte co platný." Popostrčil jej blíž ke zraněným, do ruky mu vrazil hůlku. Harry si ano neuvědomil, že mu jí Snape musel vyndat z kapsy.

Sirius se na manžela nespokojeně zašklebil. Rozhodně s jeho přístupem nesouhlasil, ale Severus měl pravdu, na ošetřovně by Harry nebyl nic platný a kolem bylo mnoho zraněných, kterým se svými znalostmi mohl pomoci.

„Co s ním?" Sirius se otočil k Jackovi, kývl směrem k bezvědomému vojákovi. Harkness do vojáka kopl. „Dáme ho do cely, pak uvidíme." Spolu s Billem vojáka odvlekli do sklepení Torchwoodu.

-HPT-

Harryho mysl byla prázdná. Soustředil se jen na léčení šrámů a malých poranění. Snape vedle něj léčil vážnější poranění, odstraňoval kletby. Z jeho výrazu bylo patrné, že ne všechno, co kouzelníci provedli mudlům se dá vyléčit. Doktorka Orlovová pomáhala jak mohla, na magická poranění však byla bezmocná.

Velitel odboje s kapitánem Borisonem obsadili spolu s Jackem Jackovu kancelář a nejspíš probírali své možnosti.

Sirius sledoval Harryho pohled k Jackovi, povzdechl si. „Myatezh zaznamenal velkou porážku. Celá skupina, kterou vedla Remizová padla, stejně jako většina lidí, kteří byli na základně. Velitelův bratr zemřel těsně před tím než jsme se tma dostali," sklesle. Harry si mladšího Mitrochina pamatoval, byl to aktivní veselý zdravotník. Potřásl hlavou. Nechtěl vědět kdo zemřel.

Vrátil se k řezné ráně na ruce jednoho z mudlovkých bojovníků. Sotva jí dokončil, všiml si, že se z ošetřovny vrátil Charlie.

Místnost, kterou považovali za ošetřovnu v Torchwoodu většinou nesloužila pro ošetřování. Byla to pitevna, Harry však nad touhle pravou funkcí oné místnosti nechtěl přemýšlet. Do ošetrovny vedly dveře a za nimi byl prostor přes který se dalo jít ke koupelnám nebo k chladicím boxům a místu, kde se uchovávala těla. Harry se při té myšlence otřásl. Byl na tom místě jen jednou a rozhodně neměl v plánu tam v blízké době jít.

O něco dál za dveřmi bylo schodiště dolů a na dně otevřená místnost, většinu času sloužící jako pitevna, výjimečně jako operační sál. Nad místnosti byl ochoz se zábradlím, takže na případnou pitvu mohlo dohlížet více lidí.

Harry byl rád, že Snape jeho mysl obsadil lékouzelnickými úkoly a jeho třeba nenapadlo, že by na tom ochozu mohl stát a sledovat, kterak se snaží zachránit Draca.

Charlie pohledem vyhledal Harryho, zamířil k němu.

„Je naživu?" vyhrkl Potter.

„Jo," povzdychl, „kdyby byl mudla, nebo byl v mudlovském světě, nebo i jen v magické, nejspíš by jeho šance nebyly tak dobré. Minimálně by přišel o nohu-"

„Cože?"

„Ne teď. Ianto s Owenem, zkusili něco, co.. Nejsem si úplně jistý. Snad mu nohu zachránili"

Harry se zamračil. „Kouzelníci by to přece zvládli, ne?" zmateně. Nemohla magie takové zranění vyléčit?

Weasley si povzdechl. Slova se ujal Snape. „Magie nedokáže obnovit zcela destrukční zranění."

„He..?"

„Když přijdete o končetinu, žádná magie na světě jí nedokáže nechat narůst."

Harry se zamyslel, to nejspíš byla pravda. Pamatoval si Pettigrewa, který když si uřízl ruku dostal místo ní stříbřitou náhražku. Bylo tedy možné, že to nebyl jen Voldemortův rozmar, ale opravdu mu nemohl vrátit lidskou ruku?

„Ale, takže… Draco..."

„Ianto s Owenem použili mudlovské léčitelství spolu s magickým, takže jo, snad to bude dobrý," pokračoval Charlie.

„Jak to myslíš, snad? Nechápu to." přiznal Harry.

„Ztratil dost krve, to je teď trápí nejvíc. Neví jestli mu mohou dát lektvar na doplnění. Owen tomu moc nevěří. A mudlovská cesta doplnění krve není úplně… Nevíme jak by na to reagovalo magické jádro. Takže nyní čekají."

„Můžu ho vidět?" nejistě.

„Nevidím důvod, proč ne," pokrčil rameny Charlie. „Přendali jsme ho do odpočívárny. Není nic víc, co by pro něj mohli na ošetřovně udělat, takže… Vezmu tě za ním."


	189. Chapter 189

Harry seděl na židli vedle postele ve které ležel Draco. Plavovlasý mladík byl ve tváři téměř smrtelně bledý, ale dle Owena, který jej chodil pravidelně kontrolovat, se jeho stav velice rychle lepšil. Harper vypadal překvapený tím, jak rychle se kouzelník uzdravoval, i když své překvapení poměrně dobře skrýval za maskou lhostejnosti a sarkasmu.

„Takže bude v pořádku?" poněkolikáté se ujišťoval Harry. Vzal si od Charlieho plastový nosič s jídlem, které jim před okamžikem doručila donášková služba z mudlovské restaurace nedaleko Trochwoodu. Pohledem fixoval Owena. Doktor si povzdechl. Byl vyčerpaný a frustrovaný. V budově Torchwoodu bylo daleko víc lidí, než mu bylo milé. Mudlové s odboje se pomalu seskupovali, brali své zraněné a odcházeli na místo, které jim s UNIT domluvil Jack.

„Čekáme jen na to až se probudí. Měl by sis jí odpočinout."

„Chci počkat až se vzbudí..."

„Jo, no… To nemusí být hned."

„Owen má pravdu, Harry. Najez se a jdi si odpočinout," přidal se Charlie. Dopal jeden z nosičů Owenovi

„Hm… Jak jsou na tom ostatní?" Harry otevřel plastovou misku a zadíval se dovnitř, neměl hlad a rozhodně neměl chuť. Nevšímal si Charlieho nespokojeného pohledu, když přenašeč opět zaklopil.

„Mudlové mají různá zranění. Magická se u nich nedají léčit tak efektivně jako u kouzelníků," začal Charlie. „Z našich, no, všichni žijí. Nemáme ještě informace o těch, kteří šli rovnou k Mungovi, ale..." vyměnil si pohled s Owenem. „Ostatní budou v pohodě."

„Budou?" zamračeně.

„Sirius je na pokraji vyčerpání, před chvíli jsem viděl jak spolu se Snapem mizí v jiné z kójí."

Harry přikývl. Věděl o tom, že Ianto některé z cel, které dřív Torchwood používal jako vězení přeměnil na maličké ubytovny. Holt Torchwood neměl kapacitu na to, aby tolik lidí mohlo v budově přežívat a hlavně nocovat.

„Ron s Viktorem… Ron byl zraněný a myslím, že bude chvilku trvat než se dá úplně do pořádku a musím říct, že vůbec nejsem rád, že se akce v Rusku zúčastnil," zamračil se Charlie, „ale bude v pohodě, Viktor se o něj postará," slabý úsměv, „ostatní měli jen šrámy, malé zlomeniny, nic co by nevyřešilo pár lektvarů a kouzel. Alice nás na okamžik vyděsila, hlavně Franka, ještěže tu nebyl Neville, asi by těžce nesl, že jeho maminka byla zraněná, ale bude v pořádku," o něco spokojeněji se usmál Weasley.

Harry opět přikývl. V době, kdy vedle Snapea léčil malá poranění se na to tolik nesoustředil, ale teď si matně vybavoval, že mu pod rukama prošlo pár řezů na tělech jeho přátel. Stále měl výčitky, že většina studentů se boje zúčastnila kvůli němu, ale teď ta výčitka byla o něco slabší, když věděl, že všichni přežili.

Mladík na posteli slabě zakňoural.

„Draco?" Harry se k němu otočil, urychleně položil misku s jídlem stranou. „Draco, slyšíš mě?"

Harper se naklonil přes Harryho, „Hmm… Asi tě ještě nebude pořádně vnímat."

„Ale-" Owen jej pohledem zarazil.

„Draco..?" lékař do chlapce lehce šťouchl. Stříbrné oči se na okamžik otevřely, zmateně zamrkaly. Zaúpěl. „Kde..." zaskřehotání. Oči zůstaly zavřené.

Owen dal rukou pokyn Charliemu, ten pohybem hůlky ztlumil světla s místnosti.

„Jsi v Cardiffu, v Anglii," řekl Owen k chlapci. „V Torchwoodu." Opatrně Dracovi nadzvedl hlavu a dal mu napít ze skleničky s brčkem, kterou před tím někdo obezřetně nechal na stolku vedle postele.

„Kdo… Ha-Harry?"

„Jsem tady," Potter jej jemně uchopil za dlaň. Stříbřité oči se opět otevřely, okamžik trvalo než se těkavě zastavily na Harrym.

„Ost-ostatní?"

„Kouzelníci žijí, mudlové… Ne tak moc..."

Draco si povzdechl. Cítil se tak vyčerpaně, nejradši by zavřel oči a opět jen spal. „Harry..."

„Ano?"

„Co se stal- Co se stalo?"

„Nepamatuješ si?" zmateně.

Draco zavřel oči, snažil si vybavit, co se stalo. „Já, nev- Byl tam boj a… Šedohřbet a… Nechal si mě..!" prudce otevřel oči. „Harry..?" nechápavě.

„Jo, no, uhm… Nechtěl jsem! Jen… Je mi to tak líto!"

„Nechal si mě..." tiše, nevěřícně.

„Draco," zasáhl Owen, nechtěl zraněného chlapce ještě víc rozrušit. „nepřemýšlej o tom, bude dost času řešit všechno později."

„Nechal mě..."

„Ano, ale teď si tady a budeš v pořádku."

„V pořádku? Nejsem v pořádku?! Co se… Co se mi stalo?"

„Raději bych to teď neprobíral, nejsi ve stavu, abys-"

„Řekni to!" Draco sebral všechnu zbývající sílu a pokusil se posadit.

„Ne, Draco, počkej."

„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat," nevrle. Ještě budou mluvit o tom, proč ho Harry nechal ve středu boje, právě teď to všechno bylo tak zmatené, spletené dohromady. Nemohl mu dost dobře vyčítat něco, když nevěděl jak přesně se to stalo. Ale řešit to ještě určitě budou. On na Harryho spoléhal a tohle jeho důvěru v partnera víc než podkopalo.

„Hej, uklidněte se, oba dva," vyštěkl Owen. „Tvá zranění byla vážná, z toho co jsem pochopil od Ianta to vypadalo, že ani ve vašem světě bys neměl moc šancí na… Uhm, zachování."

„Zachování čeho? O čem to mluvíš?"

„Skoro si přišel o nohu."

„Cože?!" Draco zbledl, nejistě pohlédl na pokrývku, která zakrývala inkriminovanou část těla.

„Neboj, noha tam stále je. S Iantem nám to dalo dost práce, ale… Zdá se, že bude plně funkční."

„S Iatem? Ianto není léčitel."

„Ne, nevím, každopádně umí nějakou vaší záchovnou magii, já nevím," Owen rozpřáhl ruce. Nebyl rád, když musel svou medicínu smíchávat s něčím čemu nerozuměl. Samozřejmě byl rád, že Dracovi nohy zachránili, jen by se mu více líbilo, kdyby to zvládla jejich medicína, ne nějaké čáry máry.

Než někdo stihl zaprotestovat, Draco stáhl z nohou pokrývku. Charlie cosi zamumlal, Harry si všiml, že se starší mladík zarděl a odvrátil, nejspíš mu nebylo moc příjemné hledět na téměř nahého mladíka. Draco na sobě měl jen tmavé těsně k tělu přiléhající boxerky. O pár čísel níž měl čistě bílý mudlovský obvaz.

Zamračeně na něj zahleděl, pak se tázavě ohlédl na Owena. Doktor si povzdechl.

„Sundám ti obvaz, ale jen proto, abych ránu převázal, ještě chvíli ho budeš nosit, jasné? A nebudeš vyšilovat."

„Vyšilovat? Proč bych měl vyšil- Co to, u Merlina, je?!" znechuceně zíral na ránu pod obvazem, který Owen nyní opatrně sundaval. Harry zbledl. V magickém světě většinou zranění zmizela tak, že po nich velice rychle nebylo ani památky. Na Dracově stehně však bylo zřejmé, jak vážně byl zraněný.

Pod obvazem, který v místě, kde přiléhal k Dracovu tělu byl pokryt kapkami krve a tmavě zelenou dezinfekcí, byla zřetelná rána. Kolem celého obvodu stehna byl těsně vedle sebe jeden mudlovská steh za druhým.

Draco se na nohu snažil nedívat, místo toho sledoval Owena.

„To jsou stehy," povzdechl si doktor, bylo složité kouzelníkům vysvětlovat jak přesně funguje medicína, když o tom magický svět většinou nic nevěděl. Žádnému ze svých pacientů nikdy nemusel vysvětlovat základy, všichni znaly stehy, léky, jehly…

„Steh- co?" nevrle.

„Museli jsme ti nohu přišít zpátky k tělu-"

„Cože?!"

„Draco..." Harry se partnera snažil uklidnit. Plavovlasý mladík po něm střelil pohledem.

„Hej, dalo nám to dost práce s nejistým výsledkem. V našem, jak vy říkáte mudlovském," ušklíbl se Owen, „světě by to bylo možné, ale trvalo by to dlouho s dlouhou rekonvalescencí a rehabilitacemi a možná by ani pak končetina nebyla plně funkční. Ve vašem světě, co jsem tak pochopil, není možné končetinu zachovat, ale jde jí nějak nahradit. To bys raději? Nějakou umělou nohu?"

„Uhm..."

„Stehy se časem vyndají, do měsíce určitě," pokračoval Owen, „vnitřní stehy se vstřebají. Kost spravil Ianto, takže je zcela srostlá," nepatrně se zamračil, bylo zvláštní sledovat odhalenou kost, kterak srůstá dohromady. „Zůstane ti jizvy, ale mluvil jsem se Snapem, přinese ti nějaké lektvary, na možnou infekci a proti bolesti a tak, a ten říkal, že ve vašem světě jsou nějaké možnosti se aspoň trochu jizev zbavit..." Owen přitom střelil pohledem po Dracových odhalených rukách, kde byly víc než zřetelné jizvy z Krvavé magie.

Zmijozel přikývl. Stále se snažil nekoukat na nohu. Harper mu ránu opatrně obvázal čistým obvazem.

„I přesto, že magie zvládne dost, tak tě žádám, abys minimálně než se vyndají stehy byl opatrnější," pokračoval Owen.

„Co ta krevní ztráta?" zajímal se Harry.

„Zdá se, že kouzelníkům se krev nahrazuje rychleji než běžným lidem. Nemyslím, že to bude problém. Teď odpočívej," poplácal Draca po rameni. „A ty tady," ohlédl se k Harrymu.

„Jo, no… Musíme si ještě promluvit."

„Teď na to není ta správná chvíle," zamračil se Charlie, konečně se ohlédl zpátky, když byl Draco opět zakryt přikrývkou.

Harry počkal až se za Owenem a Charliem zavřou dveře. Věděl, že v Dracově oslabeném stavu nebylo vhodné to řešit, ale potřeboval to mít za sebou. Potřeboval Draca ujistit, že ho tam nechtěl nechat.

„Draco..."

„Nechci to slyšet," zamumlání.

„Draco, prosím, nechci abychom se opět vrátili-"

„Kam, k nedůvěře? Protože tam právě teď jsme!"

„Draco, ne, to ne… Je mi to tak líto. Chtěl jsem jen… Byl tam Šedohřbet a já jen, chtěl jsem ho zastavit. V té chvíli to bylo tak… Zdálo se to důležité."

„Hm."

„Nevěděl jsem, že tam nejsi, byl tam Šedohřbet a pak se objevil Sirius a ty už si tam nebyl," zoufale.

„Pustil si mě. Všichni mě viděli! Co sis myslel, že budu čekat až mě zastřelí?!"

„Já, já… Draco, nevím, prostě… Promiň."

„Hm..." zamračeně. „Co Šedohřbet."

„Co s ním?"

„Porazil si ho?"

„Jo," slabý úsměv. „Draco," zvážněl, „co se stalo? Kam si zmizel?"

Plavovlasý mladík pokrčil rameny. „Byli tam vojáci a nejspíš je překvapilo, že jsem se tam objevil, snažil jsem se běžet, ale ne… Já nevím, prostě se to všechno seběhlo tak rychle. Střílel jsem zpátky, pak mi došly náboje, použil jsem kuši, ale pak… Rozšlapali mi jí," zoufalý pohled. „Magie na ně nepůsobila a já… Měl jsem strach, abych nepřišel i o hůlku," přiznal Draco.

„A co Krvavá magie?" Harry nechápal, jak je možné, že Draco, který se měl jak bránit byl tak zraněný. Jistě, na jednu stranu nechápal, jak je možné, že druhý mladík stále žije, ale pak… Draco se měl jak bránit, proč se tedy nebránil?

„Na Krvavou magii potřebuju čas, nemůžu jen tak jí použít," zamračeně.

„A co bezhůlková magie? Magie Bezové hůlky, proč si nepoužil tu?"

„Co? Nemůžu jí použít!"

„Ale-"

„To byla náhoda, říkal jsem ti to. Neovládám to, nevím jak a pak… Sakra! Proč se mě na to ptáš? Myslíš, že jsem se nechtěl bránit? Nebylo jak! Ianto se objevil právě včas a pak to všechno bylo tak… Nevím, moc si toho nepamatuju. Ianto byl děsivý," slabý úsměv.

„Děsivý?"

„Jo, jako pravý necromancer."

„No, on je necromancer, takže..."

„Ne, do teď jsme ho viděli jen tako Ianta, možná někdy necromancera, kouzelníka s větší mocí o které víme, ale nevidíme jí. Ale teď byl… Byl děsivý, magie kolem něj byl čistá, přírodní, silná, bylo to úžasné."

„Myslím, že se o tebe bál," povzdychl si Harry.

„Jo, asi… Každopádně, nebyl to on, kdo mě tam nechal!"

„Draco, prosím… Nechtěl jsem to."

„Už se na tebe nebudu spoléhat," zamračeně.

Harry si povzdechl. Věděl, že právě teď je Draco unavený a stále v bolestech a nemyslí úplně jasně.

„Promluvíme si později," pozvdechl si.

„Jo..." bylo vidět, že Draco má co dělat, aby udržel oči otevřené.

„Dobře, takže..." Harry se nejistě rozhlédl, najednou nevěděl, co má dělat.

„Harry..." Draco jej chytil za ruku, „budeme v pohodě, jen… Potřebuju to trochu vstřebat..."

„Jo," Harry se usmál.


	190. Chapter 190

Po hodinách, kdy si Harry konečně mohl odpočinout s vědomím, že Draco bude v pořádku a že se na něj snad ani nebude tolik zlobit, se Harry dostal do hlavní místnosti Torchwoodu. Mudlové už tady nebyli, stejně tak zmizeli někteří kouzelníci. Snape se Sirusem seděli o stolu a oba s nejistými pohledy jedli z mudlovských nosičů jakési jídlo. Naproti nim seděl ušklíbající se Jack, nejspíš mu činilo nemalé potěšení uvádět kouzelníky do rozpaků, i když to mělo být jen pro ně nezvyklým jídlem. Ianto tam seděl také, před sebou měl kávu a zamyšleně něco ťukal do klávesnice notebooku.

„Kde jsou všichni?" zajímal se Harry.

„Weasleyovi s Viktorem odešli do Doupěte," řekl Sirius, pohledem přitom sledoval jídlo v nosiči, očividně mudlovské stravě příliš nevěřil. „Alice s Frakem šli zkontrolovat k Mungovi syna a Zabiniho. A Remus se vrátil domů, ale chce být informován."

„Dobře..." Potter si přisedl k jejich stolu, nalil si kávu z konvice uprostřed, lehce se zašklebil nad chutí. Nebyl na tuhle silnou kávu zvyklý.

„Co se bude dít teď?" zadíval se na Jacka, protože to byl on, kdo hned po návratu do Cardiffu šel s vůdcem odporu do své kanceláře řešit aktuální situaci.

„Informovali jsem UNIT, odboj se k nim přidá a možná se konečně začne něco dít."

„Dít?"

„Sdružení bylo oslabené a mudlové tak mají nějakou šanci jej výrazněji zasáhnout," přidal se Ianto.

„Ale ne porazit?"

„Ne, porazit ne. Musíme najít něco jiného," zamračeně. „Mudlovský svět nám dá čas, budou bojovat, snad všichni. Kouzelníci, no… Magický svět se stále tváří, že se jich to netýká," zamračeně.

„Co ten voják?" napadlo Harryho.

„Voják?" Sirius zvedl hlavu od jídla, nepatrně se zamračil. Během návratu do Cardiffu byl vyčerpaný a všechny ty události se mu trochu proplétaly.

„Jo, Jack jednoho přivedl," Harry si tím byl jistý. Jack s Iantem si vyměnili pohledy.

„Ano, mysleli jsme, že bychom mohli zkusit proniknout do jejich myslí," pomalu začal Ianto, nejistě se přitom ohlédl na Snapea.

„He..?"

„Jack by mohl, ale nejsme si úplně jistí, jestli..."

„Ianto si myslí, že je třeba nějaká vaše Nitrobrana či co," povzdechl si Jack.

„Cože?" Snape se na něj zadíval, měl nepříjemné tušení.

„Jo, no, chtěli jsme ti to říct až bude vhodnější chvíle," pokračoval Ianto.

„Říct? Co říct?" zamračeně.

„Mysleli jsme, že byste spolu s Jackem zkusili proniknout do mysli vojáka a třeba zjistit něco víc o Sdružení."

„Co? Ne!" rezolutně.

„Severusi, jen o tom na chvíli přemýšlej, nijak tě to neohrozí a-"

„To nevíte!"

„Samozřejmě, že to nevíme, ale je to možnost něco zjistit, něco udělat. Chceš snad jen sedět a čekat?" vyštěkl Jack.

„To ne, ale..."

Harrymu se málokdy poštěstilo vidět Snapea tak nejistého.

„Jde o tohle," začal Ianto, „Jack může proniknout do jeho mysli, může v ní hledat a najít co potřebujeme, ale už se přitom nemůže bránit před zpětným útokem. Mluvili jsme o tom a máme za to, že Nitrobrana bude fungovat i v mysli Sdružení."

„A když ne? Magie kolem nich nefunguje až tak skvěle," úšklebek.

„Severusi," Ianto se snažil o klidný tón, „je to naše šance, možná poslední, jak zjistit co se děje uvnitř Sdružení."

Snape se na Jacka mračil, Ianta si nevšímal. Tohle byl určitě nápad mudly!

Rozhlédl se kolem, nemohl by místo něj Nitrobranu provést někdo jiný? Ianto sám jistě uměl jak Nitrobranu tak Nitrozpyt. Sirius ne, ten po všech svých prožitcích nebyl rozhodně pro tenhle úkol vhodný. Pak tu byly děti. Potter s Dracem rozhodně nic takového dělat nemohli, i kdyby Nitrobranu sebevíc ovládali. A mladý Weasley, kdo ví jak na tom s touto formou magií ochránce draků byl.

„Severusi, kdyby byla jiná možnost, ale tohle… Je to nejméně nebezpečné."

„Nejméně nebezpečné! Můžeme zůstat uvězněni v naší mysli, v jejich mysli!"

Ianto s Jackem si opět vyměnili pohled.

„Počkej," Snape se zamračil. „Je tohle ten důvod, proč to neděláš ty?"

„Severusi, to je hloupost, Ianto by nikd-" začal Sirius.

„Ano," přikývl Jones.

„Cože?" Black se zhrozil.

„Kdyby to nevyšlo a něco, cokoliv se stalo. S Jackem jsme uznali, že by nebylo strategické, abychom tam zůstali uvězněni oba. Někdo tu musí zůstat a případné problémy být schopen řešit."

Snape se dál mračil. On byl rozhodně schopný jakékoliv problémy řešit, nemusel se nechat vtáhnout do mysli kohokoliv, čehokoliv! Kdo ví, co z lidské bytosti uvnitř vojáka zbylo.

Povzdechl si. Pravdou bylo, že některé problémy by nebyl schopný řešit. Ianto měl lepší přístup, znal mudlovský svět, mohl jim zajistit věci, které by on nemohl. Nebo jen s velkým vypětím.

„Skvělé," Jack se radostně usmál. „Uděláme to dnes odpoledne, není důvod ztrácet čas."

Snape mlčel, zamračeně sklopil zrak k jídlu. Teď už vůbec neměl na cokoliv chuť. Sirius mu konejšivě stiskl ruku.

„Co by mě zajímalo," začal po chvíli Harry, „jsou přenášedla, kterými jsme se dostali zpátky. Proč jsem o nich nevěděl?" zamračeně.

„Byl to záložní plán."

„A o tom jsem vědět nepotřeboval?"

„Doufali jsme, že to nebude třeba. Navíc nebylo úplně jisté zda ten plán bude fungovat a nechtěli jsme, aby se někdo upínal na možnost přenášedla, třeba se zbytečně hnal do nebezpečí a přenášedlo by pak selhalo," pokračoval Ianto.

„Nechápu to." povzdechl si Harry. „Proč jsme se nepřenesli už do Ruska, proč jsme letěli letadlem?"

„Nevím kolik toho o přenášedlech víš, ale už jsme dost riskovali, když jsme jich vyrobili tolik na cestu zpět. Dvousměrná přenášedla, no, na ty je třeba hodně povolení, navíc na přenášedla do jiné země, na jiný kontinent, není to jen tak."

„Ale je válka, ministerstvo by jistě schválilo-"

„Neschválilo," zavrtěl hlavou Jones. „Ministerstvo kouzel, zvláště Britské ministerstvo kouzel, se do boje se Sdružením nechce připojit, nevěří, že to je i náš nepřítel. A kdyby už schválili přenášedla, chtěli by do celé záležitosti víc zasahovat a to si nemůžeme dovolit."

„Navíc nevíme zda by přenášedla fungovala, nevěděli jsme, že budou fungovat zpět," dodal Jack.

„To je pravda, magie kolem Sdružení je nejistá, jak si sám viděl. Trochu jsem po našem návratu pátral a myslím, že důvod proč přenášedla nakonec fungovala je ten, že Cidatela padla a mnoho vojáků Sdružení bylo zabito. Možná i Shu'ulathoi se uchýlil zpátky na svou mateřskou loď a proto nebyl vliv Sdružení na magii tak velký."

„Stejně si myslím, že jsem to měl vědět," zamumlal Harry.

„Ano, no… Byla to naše chyba, že jsme pochybovali a stále vás měli za děti," povzdechl si Ianto, pohledem přitom nenápadně zajel k Jackovi, bylo jasné, kdo je měl za děti. „Už se to nebude opakovat."

„Fajn," lehce nevrle.

„Řekni mu to," zamumlal po chvíli k Iantovi Sirius, hlavou přitom kývl k Harrymu.

„Co?" zamračeně.

Jones se na bratra ušklíbl. „Zítra byste se měli s Dracem vrátit do Bradavic."

„Co?!"

„Není tady nic, co bys-"

„A co ten voják!"

„Řekl jsem zítra," zopakoval Ianto, „nechceme vás odtrhnout z ničeho, ale není tady nic, co byste mohli dělat."

„Není třeba zameškávat školu," přidal se Sirius. Harry se na kmotra zamračil, zajímalo by ho, odkdy zrovna Siriusovi šlo o dobré vzdělání.

„Co budete dělat vy?" zamračil se Harry na Ianta.

„Jack bude spolupracovat s UNIT, musíme pokračovat v naší práci pro Torchwood. Ostatní mimozemšťané nepřestanou přicházet k Zemi jen proto, že teď máme jiného nepřítele. A pak je tu Rift a ten taky svojí činnost nezastaví jen na náš rozmar," pokrčil rameny Jones. „A samozřejmě, budeme se snažit najít jiný způsob jak Sdružení porazit."

„Mohli bychom s Dracem pomoc."

„Harry, ani my nevíme co přesně budeme hledat."

„Chceš říct, že bychom vás zdržovali?"

„Sirius se Severusem se taky vrátí do školy," místo toho prohlásil Jack. Jmenovaní na něj překvapeně pohlédli, nejspíš o tom nyní slyšeli poprvé.

-HPT-

Později, když už se Harry najedl a nechal Ianta aby mu na počítači ukázal nějaké mudlovské zprávy z oblasti zasažené Sdružením, se cítil o něco lépe. Což bylo samozřejmě paradoxní vzhledem k tomu, že mudlové měli z Ruska daleko více zpráv a všechny z nich byly dost podrobné. Síla zničení byla tak detailně popsána, až to děsilo. Když tam Harry byl a na vlastní oči to viděl nepřišlo mu to tak destruktivní jako vidět teď černobílé nepohyblivé obrázky a číst slova někoho jiného, která události popisovala.

Přesto se cítil o něco lépe než předchozí den. Zdálo se to tak neuvěřitelné, že už uplynul celý den od jejich zběsilé cesty z Ruska do Anglie. Samozřejmě si od té chvíle řádně odpočinul, najedl se a hlavně si už o nikoho nemusel dělat starosti. Aspoň pro ten moment. Jeho přátelé byli buď ve škole nebo doma a všichni žili. Jistě, byla tam zranění, ale nic co by čas nevyléčil. A Draco! Ano, hlavně Draco bude v pořádku a to mu tak odlehčilo, že i přesto, že Sdružení neporazili a k jeho poražení se zatím nijak neblížili, se cítil prostě dobře.

Sirius se Snapem se zavřeli v jedné z přeměněných cel, nejspíš si užívali vzájemné chvíle. Nebo možná Sirius manžela uklidňoval před tím než se s Jackem budou snažit o průnik do mysli Sdružení. Nebo možná odváděl jeho pozornost jiným směrem… Harry se otřásl. Nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, jak jeho kmotr má sex se Snapem.

Pottera napadlo, jestli někdo on s Draco dojdou k nějaké společné intimitě. Ano, byli intimní, ale ne až tak… Dalo se mluvit o sexu? Možná ano, sex koneckonců nemusel být jen ten konkrétní akt. Ale Harry by k tomu rád došel a byl by rád, kdyby na to nemusel čekat několik dalších let. Ale pokud se Draco necítil připravený… A pak tady samozřejmě byla ta věc s Malfoyem. Odkud věděl, že spolu nespali? Přece by mu to Draco neřekl, ne? A nikdo další to nevěděl… No, dobře, věděli to Harryho spolužáci, ale u těch šlo spíš o tip než aby o tom opravdu věděli. Měl snad Malfoy nějaký způsob jak kontrolovat Dracův intimní život? A proč by mu to Draco neřekl?

Byl na cestě k místnosti, kde Draco odpočíval. Možná byl čas si o tom s partnerem promluvit. Na chodbě k Dracovi jej zarazil hluk, který se zevnitř ozýval.

Rozčilené hlasy, o něčem se dohadovaly. Okamžik mu trvalo než hlasy poznal. Jeden byl určitě Dracův a ten druhý… Jack…

Harry zrychlil. Prudce otevřel dveře. Draco stál u protější zdi, ve tváři byl bledý, zdálo se, že má problém se pořádně udržet na nohách. Předním stál Jack Harkness. Jednu ruku měl na Dracově rameni, ne však v milém gestu. Spíš jakoby jej silou tiskl ke zdi. V nepěkném gestu dominance., zastrašování.

„Co se to tady sakra děje!" Harry vkročil do místnosti. Stříbrné oči se k němu ohlídly, Dracovi se nepatrně ulevilo, že tady už s Jackem není sám. Harkness se po Harrym ani neohlédl, pohledem fixoval mladíka před sebou.

„Jacku?" Potter popošel blíž. Nyní už viděl do Harknessovy tváře. Jeho výraz byl naštvaný, temný. „Co se stalo?"

„Co se stalo?! Proč nám neřekne on, co se stalo?!" Jack pustil Draca, plavovlasý mladík se svezl k zemi.

„O čem to mluvíš?" nechápavě.

„V Rusku, byla to past! A Malfoy! Jasně řekl, že mu pomáhal!"

„Přece nebudeš věřit tomu, co Malfoy řekl?" nechápal Harry.

„Je to jeho syn!"

„Ano, to si ale věděl-"

„Je jedno co jsem věděl! Nevěřím mu! Sirius mu nevěří!"

„Sirius si nemyslí, že by nás Draco zradil!" věděl, že jeho kmotr má s Dracem své problémy, ale žádné z nich nespočívaly v tom, že by si nevěřili, že by jeden nebo druhý z nich věřil tomu, že ten druhý je zrádce.

Hluk mezitím přilákal i Ianta.

„Jacku?" zmateně těkal pohledem z naštvaného Harryho na Draca na zemi k Jackovi, z jehož výrazu bylo jasné, že kdyby měl po ruce zbraň, už by jí použil.

„Draco, jsi v pořádku?" Jones přešel místnosti a pomohl chlapci na nohy. Plavovlasý mladík přikývl, snažil se nedívat na Jacka. Chápal jeho pochybnosti, ale… Harkness jej děsil. Zvláště teď, v jeho oslabeném stavu.

„Sakra, Jacku, říkal jsem ti, že to máš nechat být!" naštvaně pokračoval Ianto, když pomáhal Dracovi zpátky do postele.

„Jak můžeš jen tak-"

„Draco je jeden ze čtveřice, nemůže nás zradit. A pak..." Ianto se slabě usmál, „miluje Harryho, i kdyby zradil nás, nikdy by nezradil jeho."

Jack si odfrkl. Po tom, co už zažil si nemyslel, že zrovna láska by někdy někomu bránila v tom, aby jej zradil.

„Jacku, máme teď nějakou práci, ne?" Ianto naposledy pohlédl na Draca a otočil se ke kapitánovi.

Harkness se nechal odvést Iantem z místnosti, stále nebyl přesvědčen, ale Ianto měl pravdu, teď měli na starosti jiné záležitosti.

Harryho popošel k Dracovi. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Draco přikývl, pak zavrtěl hlavou. Nebyl v pořádku, ale nechtěl věci ještě víc čeřit.

„Dobře… Oni jdou… Jdou se snažit dostat do mysli Sdružení," začal Harry.

„Chceš u toho být," prohlásil Draco.

„No, měli bychom tam být oba," pokrčil rameny Harry. Nechtěl se vracet k tomu, proč tady Jack byl, proč Draca obvinil. Draco se potřeboval uklidnit a pak možná o tom začne sám. A Jack… Třeba dřív než k tomu rozhovoru dojdou přijde na to, jak se mýlil.


	191. Chapter 191

Draco se nakonec nechal přesvědčit a spolu s Harrym vykročil z místnosti . Potter partnera opatrně pozoroval. Dracem Jackovo obvinění otřáslo, možná víc než jeho zranění nebo fyzický útok, kterého se Jack dopustil. Harry ani nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, co by Harkness Dracovi mohl udělat kdyby se on a následně Ianto neobjevili. Nebo spíš Ianto, Harry byl Jackovými slovy dost překvapen. Nevěděl, že druhý muž má k Dracovi pochybnosti. Proč by měl mít? Draco téměř zemřel, jak by jej mohl obvinit, že stál za jakýmkoliv spiknutím?

„Nech toho," zamručel Draco, cítil na zádech Harryho pohled.

„Čeho?"

„Nejsme teď na takovém místě, aby tvé obavy byly oprávněné," zamručení.

„Co? Jak to myslí? Jsou oprávněné. Jack neměl-"

„Nejde o Jacka," mávnutí rukou, „jde o to, kde teď je náš vztah a není tam, aby si měl právo hrát si na ochranitelského partnera."

Harry se zamračil. Přece si Draco nemohl myslet, že by mu na něm nezáleželo. Přece ho v Rusku neopustil úmyslně! Ale mlčel. Bylo mu jasné, že Draco vše co teď řekne nemusí myslet úplně vážně. Byl v bolestech, byl unavený a hlavně byl vyděšený. A nejspíš i pochyboval o správnosti svých rozhodnutí v minulých letech. Kdyby si nezačal s ním, mohl teď mít klid. Nikdo nikdy nemusel přijít na to, že je jedním z čtveřice.

„Draco, myslel jsem, že jsme v pohodě," povzdych.

Plavovlasý mladík okamžik mlčel. „Budeme, jen… Není to teď úplně snadné."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Náš vztah není snadný. Ne tak jak jsem si to představoval."

„Co? Jak sis to představoval?" zmateně. On si taky různé věci představoval jinak než jak nakonec dopadly. S Dracem chtěl mít láskyplný intimní vztah.

„Nepředstavoval jsem si, že mě budeš zrazovat a zraňovat a-."

„Co? Tohle bylo-"

„Nebylo to poprvé!"

„Draco, přece..." povzdechl si, nechtěl se hádat. Věděl, že udělal chyby, ale Draco taky nebyl svatý. „Jak to, že Malfoy věděl o nás?" hned jak o vyslovil, hned by to vzal zpátky

„O čem o mluvíš?" stříbrné oči se podezíravě přivřely.

„O sexu, jak o tom věděl? Jak mohl vědět, že spolu nespíme?" když už to téma nakousl, rozhodl se v něm pokračovat.

„To je… Nechci se o tom bavit," zamručení.

„Draco, buď probereme všechno, nebo nic," rozhodně.

„Můj rod, tedy Malfoyův rod má takové… Uhm… Není to nijak magicky závazné, takže můj otec to spíš odhadoval, ale-"

„Tak už to řekni."

„Říká se, že Malfoy bez ohledu na to koho si vezme má mít první sex s pravou láskou."

„Co?"

„Je to hloupost," mávl rukou Draco, „údajně Zmijozelové se brali z pravé lásky, vzali si svého prvního partnera, tedy toho s kým měli sex. No a pak to nějak bylo, já nevím," pokrčení rameny. „Rod Malfoyů začíná Brutusem a od té doby se to všechno pokazilo. Začalo víc záležet na čisté krvy, sňatky byly domluvené a Malfoyovi muži nějak začali věřit tomu, že než se provdají za ženu, kterou jim určí rodina, musí najít toho, koho by mohli milovat."

„A třeba ho i znásilnit jako Lucius?" znechuceně.

„Jo, ale je to… Nechápu, že Lucius tomu věří. Ale! Nemá žádný způsob jak zjistit, že jsme spolu neměli sex, opravdu ne. Jen hádal a na tvé reakci zjistil, že se trefil," rozhodně.

„Fajn," stále tomu moc nevěřil, ale rozhodl se to nechat být.

„Je mi opravdu líto, co se stalo v Rusku," začal po chvíli ticha Potter.

„Já vím, jen..." povzdychnutí, „kdyby to bylo obráceně, jak by ses cítil? No, vlastně vím, jak by se cítil," úšklebek, „nejspíš bys stál v řadě za Jackem a obviňoval bys mě z toho, že pomáhám Luciusovi.

„Ne, to ne!" ale nemohl to říct s jistotou, kdo ví, co by si myslel, kdyby se mu Draco vytrhl, odhalil jej a nechal by jej napospas nepříteli.

Došli do vyklizené konferenční místnosti. Nábytek někdo odstranil, jen ve středu pokoje byla židle a na ní byl pevně svázaný elitní voják Sdružení. Voják měl na sobě stále svou bílou neproniknutelnou kombinézu, stejně jako helmu s rudým průzorem. Nikdo tak na první pohled nemohl říct, jestli je při vědomí, v jakém je stavu, nic jistého.

V zadní části místnosti, dál od dveří nejistě přecházel nervózní Snape, Sirius chodící vedle něj se jej pravděpodobně snažil uklidnit, i když jeho snaha se podle Snapeova výrazu spíše míjela účinkem.

Harper s Charliem stáli vedle dveří, ani jeden z nich nevypadal moc spokojeně.

„Hej, co tady děláte? On by měl být v posteli," vykřikl Owen, prst bodl Dracovým směrem.

„A co tady děláte vy?" rychle předešel Draca Harry, nechtěl, aby se partner zbytečně rozčiloval. Navíc by Harperův dotaz mohl vzbudit další nepříjemné debaty, zvláště od Jacka.

„Charlie byl zvědavý a já jsem lékařský dozor!"

Harry se zadíval na Weasleyho, rozhodně nevypadal jako někdo, kdo je zvědavý, spíš se zdálo, že je tady opravdu nerad. Možná by se raději vrátil do Doupěte a zjistil, jak jsou na tom jeho bratři? Nebo by možná vzal Owena a zmizel s ním někam hodně daleko. Vždyť jejich vztah teprve začal a už byl vystavován takovým nepříznivým vlivům.

„Můžeme začít?" ozval se za chlapci Jackův hlas. Přišel spolu s Iantem, zdálo se, že se už trochu uklidnil, i když stále se na Draca podezíravě zadíval.

„Jacku," zamumlal za ním varovně Ianto. Harkness popošel dál do místnosti.

„Nemusíte tady výt všichni, pro nás tady nejspíš nebude nic k vidění," Jones se rozhlédl po shromáždění. „Severus s Jackem se pokusí proniknout do jeho mysli," Ianto mávl rukou k vojákovi, pohledem se mu přitom vyhýbal, nejspíš mu nebylo příjemné hledět na vojáka, který dříve mohl být i člověkem.

„Ale řekl si, že nevíš, co tam najdou," ozval se Owen, „mohlo by je to poškodit, takže, jako lékař tu musím být," rozhodně.

„Jo a my tady musíme být, kdyby třeba… Bylo třeba zasáhnou," dodal Sirius.

„Vážně? Protože ty umí dokonale Nitrozpyt?" podivil se Ianto.

„Uhm..."

„Myslel jsem si to," úsměv.

„Dost řečí, jdeme na to," prohlásil Jack, nesnášel když se nic nedělo jen mluvilo a mluvilo a ještě to k ničemu nevedlo.

Snape nejistě popostoupil blíž k členovi Sdružení. Bíle oblečený voják se pohnul. Lektvarista téměř nadskočil. Kdyby to bylo v jakékoliv jiné situaci, Harrymu by to přišlo až vtipné. Nyní se snažil zachovat vážnou tvář. Draco vedle něj stejné štěstí neměl, skryl smích do rukávu a maskoval jej zakašláním. Snape se na něj zamračil.

„Potřebuju se mu dívat do očí," prohlásil Snape, obcházel v uctivé vzdálenosti vojáka. Zmateně se otočil na Ianta. Jones pokrčil rameny, věděl jak funguje Nitrozpyt.

„Dovnitř vás vezme Jack, on je v tomhle druhů umění o něco dál a nepotřebuje jeho spolupráci."

„Oh, no..." Snape si povzdechl, nejspíš do poslední chvíle věřil, že se tomu vyhne.

„Nemůžeme mu to sundat?" zajímal se Harry.

„Raději ne. Nevíme co… Nevíme jak přesně drží pohromadě, klidně by se mohlo stát, že bychom mu sundali masku a naše klima by ho zabilo," prohlásil Jack.

„Jo, navíc kdo ví jak by vypadal," zamumlal Sirius.

Draco, kterého celé to stání a dohadování unavovalo, chytil Harryho za ruku, dotáhl ho k jedné ze stěn a tam se svezl na podlahu. Zůstal sedět, zády se opíral o zeď za sebou a zamračeně sledoval Jacka a Severuse, kterak se blíží k vojákovi. Harry jej napodobil. Netušil, jak dlouho může průnik do mysli trvat, nebo co se přitom může stát. Sedl si těsně vedle Draca, líbilo se mu teplo, které druhý mladík vyzařoval. I když nejspíš to bylo až příliš velké teplo, v duchu si umanul dostat partner zpátky do postele, hned jak tohle skončí.

„Dobrá, takže, dostaneš se do mé mysli?" zajímal se Jack, „když pak třeba zavřu oči, zůstaneš tam, nebo tě to vyhodí?"

„No, teoreticky-"

„Nezajímá mě to teoreticky."

„Nevím, jsi mudla a on je, no, nevím co. Může to být jiné než u kouzelníků."

„Hm, fajn, zkusíme to zároveň. Ty půjdeš do mé mysli a já nás oba vezmu tam..." mávl k vojákovi. Nepřítel se nyní nespokojeně vrtěl se svých zábranách, kdo ví co by udělal, kdyby se mohl zvednout ze židle. Možná by zaútočil. Možná by použil nějakou sebedestrukci. Věděl, co mají v plánu? Mohl jim v tom nějak zabránit? Mohl předat zprávu Sdružení a ti se tak mohli na Jacka se Snapem připravit?

Harry vrhl nespokojený pohled na Ianta, v jeho tváři četl stejné obavy. Jenže jinou možnost právě teď neměli.

Snape se zhluboka nadechl, vrhl poslední pohled na Siriuse, ten se na něj usmál. Čím dřív to udělají, tím dřív to budou mít za sebou.

Jack chytil Severuse za ruku, zadíval se mu do očí, druhou ruku natáhl před sebe a dotknul se rudého hledí na masce elitního vojáka.

Snape se tvářil velice neutrálně, kdyby Harry nevěděl, co dělá, nejspíš by vůbec neřekl, že se cokoliv děje. Jack se usmíval, na okamžik. Pak se jeho úsměv změnil v pozvolný úšklebek. Jeho oči ztratily lesk bdění, zahalily se do oparu. Na Snapeově čele se objevila znepokojená vráska.

Voják se zazmítal, z jeho nitra se vydral zvuk připomínající řev, křik umírajícího. Nepřestával, zesiloval. Za chvíli byl řev tak silný, že si všichni s místnosti museli zakrýt uši a přesto to nestačilo. Sirius s Iantem kolem nich vykouzlili štít, ale zvuk, který voják vydával, se prodral i skrz něj. Několik skleněných tabulek ve dveřích místnosti se rozletělo. Stejně jako se zvuk nesl, praskalo sklo po celém Torchwoodu.

Harryho matně zapadlo, jestli to slyší u mudlové nahoře v Cardiffu.

Harry na dlaních, kterými si zakrýval uši cítil mazlavou tekutinu, zamračil se. Ohlédl se na Draca. Plavovlasému mladíkovi zpod ruky dál po krku stékal pramínek krve. Potter se otočil na ostatní, všichni na tom byli stejně.

Zvuk přestal náhle. Tělo na židli se ještě párkrát zazmítalo. Jack padl k zemi, oči měl zavřené, nezdálo se, že by dýchal. Snape stál na nohou, ne pevně. Třásl se. Zděšeně hleděl na Jacka, i když ho nejspíš ještě pořádně neviděl.

Black k manželovi prakticky doběhl, podepřel ho, konejšivě mu něco šeptal.

Podivný čvachtavý zvuk přilákal pohledy všech zpátky k tělu vojáka. Rudé hledí bylo nyní černé, vypadalo jako prázdná oční jamka. Bílá vojenská kombinéza se pomalu splaskávala, na zem vytěkala černá tekutina.

„Merline..." vydechl znechuceně Draco, odvrátil pohled. Harry zděšeně hleděl před sebe. Zdálo se, že tělo vojáka se rychle rozkládá a to, co z něj zbývalo se roztékalo po podlaze místnosti.

„Jacku..?" Ianto popošel k padlému tělu.

„Je v pořádku?" zajímal se Black.

Jones si povzdechl, zavrtěl hlavou. Sklesle hleděl na mrtvého partnera. Nesnášel to! Nesnášel, když Jack zemřel. Věděl, že se opět probudí, ale přesto… Nic to neměnilo na tom, že byl mrtvý. Navíc Jacka každá smrt poznamenala. Ianto nevěděl, co Jack během své smrti viděl, zažil. Nejspíš něco jiného než on, protože se zdálo, se Jack má z opravdové smrti strach. Stejně jako se zdálo, že jej děsí věčné žití, tak jej děsila smrt. Ianto se na to Jacka už několikrát zeptal, ale kapitán mlčel. Jones tak byl pevně rozhodnutý zabránit tomu, aby Jack zbytečně umíral.

„Co když to vyčerpá..?" ozval se Draco.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Co když má nějaký počet smrtí a ty jedou vyčerpá..?"

„Nemyslím si, že…" Ianto se zamračil. Bylo to možné? Mohl Jack mít určitý počet časů, kdy může zemřít a probudit se a pak jednou prostě zůstane mrtvý? Bez jakéhokoliv varování? Potřásl hlavou. Nebyl způsob jak to zjistit.

Harry se na Draca zamračil, takové řeči byly k ničemu. Akorát Ianta rozrušil a čemu tím pomohl? Ianto aspoň věděl, že Jack se nejspíš probudí. Stejně jako Jack věděl, že dokud Ianto bude chtít, tak se ze smrti vrátí nazpátek. Jakou jistotu měli oni? Ani nevěděli jak jejich dlouhé žití bude fungovat…

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Takže, v únoru nastupuji po mateřské do práce, takže spolu s dítkem, zvířaty a jarní zahradou budu mít další „užírač času", je tedy možné, že aktualizace nebudou tak časté jako do teď. Ale! Povídka se blíží svému konci, sice stále hlemýždím tempem, ale už to nebude trvat zase tak dlouho.


	192. Chapter 192

**Pozn**.: Ach jo, jen jsem dnes nahlédla na poslední kapitolu a zjistila jsem, co tam mám překlepů, až povídku dopíšu, tak slibuji, že minimálně na AO3 jí opravím. Bohužel na fanfiction webu je tak složité přidávání kapitol, že se mi do toho už teď nechce… Opravdu si musím koupit novou funkční klávesnici, což není jen tak, poněvadž jsem velmi náročný uživatel :-D

-HPT-

Ianto se mračil na ležícího Jacka. Trvalo to dlouho. Ne, určitě ne déle než obvykle, jen Dracova slova v Iantovi zasela pochybnosti a nyní se zdálo, že Jack se neprobouzí a neprobouzí a…

Mrtvý muž náhle zalapal po dechu. Všichni to čekali, přesto to většinu z nich polekalo.

„Merline, na to si nikdy nezvyknu," zamumlal Sirius, odvrátil se od Jacka, z nějakého důvodu mu víc vadilo když se Harkness probral k životu, než když zemřel.

„Jacku," Ianto si oddechl, stále v něm zůstala jistá pochybnost. Až skončí boj se Sdružením bude se muset na Jackovu nesmrtelnost víc podívat, potřeboval mít jistotu. I když to znamenalo, že má Draco pravdu a Jack má omezený počet životů, Ianto chtěl být připravený. I když pochyboval, že Jack počítal kolikrát zemřel…

„Uf," Jack se pousmál, „o co jsem přišel?" rozhlédl se. Pohled mu padl na židli, kde před tím seděl voják. Židle nyní byla prázdná stejně jako její okolí. Snape se Siriusem a Charliem během krátké doby, než se Jack probral odstranili všechny vojákovy zbytky.

Harkness se zamračil, vrhl zmatený pohled na Ianta, ten jen pokýval hlavou, podrobnosti řekne Jackovi později.

Owen se sehnul nad Jackem, druhý muž jej mávnutím ruky odehnal, nebylo třeba, aby mu lékař jakkoliv pomáhal.

Harryho napadlo, že Harperovi víc než vlastní podivný zombie stav víc vadí Jackova nevysvětlitelná nesmrtelnost. Zvláštní, jak mudlové uvažovali.

„Takže?" začal Draco, začínal se nudit a rád by se vrátil do postele. Všichni se k němu otočili.

„Pro Azazela," Zmijozel protočil oči, „co jste viděli?"

Jack si vyměnil pohled s nyní bledým Snapem.

„V první řadě bych se ti rád omluvil," začal Jack, postavil se na nohy a přiblížil k Dracovi. Harry si ani pořádně neuvědomil co dělá, když se v jakési obranné póze postavil před Draca. Plavovlasý mladík nespokojeně zamlaskal.

„Proč? Co si viděl?" nevrle.

„Uhm… Neměl jsem dělat unáhlené závěry a-"

„Dost!" okřikl jej Draco, „Co si viděl?" muselo to být něco, co změnilo jeho názor.

„Řekni nám to," přidal se Sirius. Viděl, kterak se Snape s Jackem po sobě opět podívali. Navíc se mu vůbec nelíbilo, že si Jack s jeho manželem rozumí. Nebo spíš, že si Severus rozumí s kapitánem. Co si s ním měl co rozumět, když věděl, že on mu nemůže přijít na jméno? Navíc neměli nic, ale vůbec nic společného! Severus byl vážený vážný muž, velmi zmijozelský, navenek chladný. A Harkness? Nerozvážný, nedospělý a možná trochu víc nebelvírský… Vlastně možná to Siriusovi vadilo, trochu se v Jackovi viděl a měl za to, že jeho malý bratr si zaslouží někoho lepšího než dalšího lehkovážného nebelvíra.

„Mám já..?" Jack zíral na Snapea, ten jen mávl rukou, on rozhodně nepotřeboval být tím, kdo ostatním řekne, co viděli.

Harkness si povzdechl. „Ve vojákovo mysli nebylo nic. Chvíli jsme si myslel, že máme smůlu, že jsou vojáci nějak chráněni, nebo mají zakódované nějaké jednání a jinak v nich nic není. Ale pak jsme našli nějaké, nevím, spojení, cosi," soustředěně.

„Viděli jsme očima Shu'ulathoi," vyhrkl.

„No, ne hned," dodal Snape, zamračil se na Jacka.

„Jo, ne hned. Hned nám nedošlo na co koukáme a číma očima. Myslím, že na konci věděl, že tam jsme, proto nás tak násilně vyhodil a zneškodnil vojáka..."

„Myslíš, že tě zabil? Myslí?" zajímal se Ianto. Vrhl přitom zmatený pohled na Snapea. „Jak to, že Severus žije?"

„Hej!" rozohnil se Sirius.

„Nemyslím to špatně, ale musíme vědět jak je možné, že jednoho to zabije a druhým to téměř nepohne," rozhodně pokračoval Ianto.

„Řekl bych, že za to může Nitrobrana," opatrně začal Snape.

„Neměl si chránit i Jacka?" zajímal se Draco. Ne snad, že by mu na Jackovi záleželo, ne, kapitán si to u něj na hodně dlouho pokazil.

„To ano, jen," lektvarista se zamračil. „mrzí mě, že Nitrobrana neochránila i tebe," otočil se na Jacka, ten jen lakonicky mávl rukou.

„Hm," Ianto se zamyslel, „možná bys mohl zkusit Jacka Nitrobranu naučit. Pokud nenajdeme jiný způsob a bude muset se Shu'ulathoi bojovat v jejich myslích."

„Nemyslím, že je to nejlepší náp-" začal Snape, byl přerušen Harrym.

„Co bylo dál?"

„Pottere," zavrčel lektvarista. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak k němu nebelvír ztratil poslední kousek respektu v době, kdy si vzal jeho kmotra.

„Viděli jsme Malfoye," začal Jack.

„Luciuse? On je naživu?" překvapeně vyhrkl Ianto. Na jednu stranu bylo pěkné, že ho nezabil. Ano, jistě, většinu života se chtěl plavovlasého muže zbavit, ale zabít někoho nikdy nebylo příjemné, i když to byl někdo kdo mu tolik ublížil. Navíc když věděl, že Lucius ho měl nějakým svým zvráceným způsobem opravdu rád. Nechtěl ho zabít, porazit ano, ale zabití by rád přenechal na někom jiném. Ale ne na Dracovi. Proto se v Citadele tak unáhleně rozhodl zasáhnout. Nemohl dopustit, aby Luciusův syn byl zatížen právě tímto zabitím.

Ale pak… Děsila jej představa, že Malfoy žije. Že mu může ublížit. Že může ublížit Jackovi.

Otřásl se.

„On je, byl… Uhm… Vojáci ho z Citadely museli odtáhnout když ještě žil. To, co jsme viděli… Červ nebyl rád, ne po tom co portál padl, Citadela padla. Ano, porazili ruský odboj, ale zbytek světa se začíná formovat. Takže nebyli s Luciusem vůbec potěšení."

„Je z něj… Je z něj otrok?" tiše se zeptal Draco. Nikomu by tenhle osud nepřál, dokonce ani svému otci.

„Ne, oni… Zabili ho," rozhodně řekl Snape, potřeboval to říct dřív než Jack. Nechtěl, aby Harkness popisoval brutální detaily Luciusovi smrti. Jeho umírání, jeho bolest, jeho… Ne, tohle ani Draco a ani Ianto slyšet nemuseli. Dokonce ani Potter a ostatní nemuseli znát krvavé detaily.

„Jo? No, uhm..." Draco sklopil zrak k zemi, netušil jak by měl reagovat.

Jack se tázavě zadíval na Ianta, měl k tomu něco dodávat? Jones zavrtěl hlavou, teď nebyl vhodná chvíle cokoliv citlivého rozebírat.

„Dobře, takže… Zdá se, že Sdružení pád Citadely zasáhl, nebo spíš to oddálilo jejich plány se Zemí, ale jinak je to výrazněji neovlivnilo."

„Co to znamená?" zajímal se Harry, po očku přitom sledoval Draca, ale plavovlasý mladík na sobě nedával téměř nic zdát.

„Znamená to, že jsme je mírně zdrželi. Snad nyní, když se mudlovský svět začíná mobilizovat se podaří Sdružení ovlivnit o něco víc, ale..." Jack pokrčil rameny.

„Něco vymyslíme," ujistil jej Ianto, jemně se dotkl kapitánova ramena. Harkness si povzdechl, byl by spokojenější, kdyby už měli nějaký plán.

„Nevím co, upřímně, netuším co bychom mohli udělat," upřímně řekl Jack, „mudlové v tomhle století nejsou na takové úrovni, aby pro takového nepřítele představovali reálného protivníka. Sám jsi řekl, že lidé v tom druhém světě byli daleko pokročilejší, měli lepší technologii a… Stejně prohráli."

„Hej! Neprohráli! Gordon by to nedovolil," zamračil se Ianto, „oni jen… Nevyhráli dostatečně rychle."

„No, osobně bych byl rád, kdyby náš svět to zvládl dost rychle, aby ještě bylo co zachraňovat."

„Může to být něco z magického světa," zamyslel se Harry.

„Co?"

„Nevím co, ale Věštba je z magického světa, proč by řešení nemohlo být taky od nás," pokrčil rameny Potter.

„To je hloup-"

„Ne, Jacku, Harry má pravdu," přerušil jej Ianto. „Vím, že ve Věštbu nevěříš, ale řešení našeho problému může být v ní."

„Myslíš přímo ve Věštbě?"

„Ne, určitě ne v jejích slovech," zamyšleně, „jen… Hm… Nevím, něco tam je, jen… Jakobych už to skoro věděl, jen to nemůžu pořádně zachytit," frustrovaný povzdech.

„Takže co teď?"

„Vy se vraťte do školy," ke chlapcům, „vy dva taky, tady není nic s čím byste mohli pomoc."

„Co? A o on?" Sirius bodl prstem k Charliemu.

„Charlie se vrátí do Rumunska," přikývl Ianto.

„Co?" Weasley se k němu překvapeně otočil.

„Ano, Owen půjde s tebou. Rumunsko je blíž nepříteli než my. Pokud tam můžete nějak pomoci..."

Charlie si vyměnil pohled s Owenem, pokrčil rameny. „Nebudeme vynechaní," rozhodně.

„Nemyslím, že to toho máte co mlu-"

„Jacku," opět jej přerušil Ianto, „samozřejmě, že nikoho nevynecháme. Sdružení je nepřítel celé planety, každý má právo zasahovat."

Harkness se na partnera zamračil. Měli bojovat vojáci a ti, kteří k tomu byli vycvičení. Rozhodně ne děti a jim podobní.

-HPT-

Harry s Dracem se druhý den měli sejít v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Jejich návrat do Bradavic proběhl bez problémů. Navíc se zdálo, že jejich nepřítomnost téměř nikdo nezaznamenal. Nebo ji spíš nikdo nekomentoval. Potter ještě v ten návratu zjistil, že Ron se již vrátil to ráno. Stejně tak jako Neville se Zabinim. Zmijozelský mladík stále léčil své zranění a nevypadalo to, že se hned tak neuvážlivě pohrne do nějaký bojů. Stejně tak Neville se Harrymu předchozí večer svěřil, že mu boj v Rusku dal jiný pohled na svět a rozhodl se příště pomoci z povzdálí, ze zázemí. Někde kde bude mít větší jistotu, že nepřipraví dceru o otce. Nevillovi rodiče mu toto rozhodnutí více než schvalovali.

S Ronem si Harry ještě pořádně nepromluvil. I rudovlasý mladík doléčoval svá zranění, neměl však stejně rázný pohled na to co se stalo jako Blaise. Harry moc nepochyboval o tom, že pokud tomu Viktor nějak fyzicky nezabrání, Ron se jakýchkoliv dalších bojů zúčastní.

Harry měl jen matné zprávy o tom, co se nyní ve světě děje. Kouzelnická společnost se prozatím rozhodla celou situaci ignorovat a zcela se odříznout od mudlovského světa. Denní Věštec tak nepřinášel žádné další informace. Ianto Harrymu ještě před jejich odjezdem potvrdil, že zbytek Myatezh se spojil s UNIT a společně chystají útok proti každému nahlášení výskytu Sdružení na planetě. Stejně tak zapojivší kouzelníci měli různé drobné úkoly, většinou šlo o snahu přesvědčit více lidí o tom, co se doopravdy děje.

Ještě předtím, než se Harry sešel v Komnatě s Dracem, zašel za profesorkou McGonagallovou. Profesorka stále zastávala funkci dočasné ředitelky a Harrym měl za to, že je jen správné, když minimálně jí dá vědět o osudu ředitele školy. Říct, že jí smrt Brumbála zasáhla bylo slabé slovo. Harry, kterému po chvíli byla celá situace trochu nepříjemná, jí zanechal v jejím žalu.

Potter pořádně neměl čas na přemýšlení. V Rusku šlo všechno tak honem a pak návrat a pořádně neměl čas být sám a přemýšlet. Nyní, než se Draco ukázal, na to chvíli měl. Myšlenky k němu doběhly a on zjistil, že tohle všechno na něj začíná být příliš. Napadlo ho, jak to v jeho věku mohl snášet Regulus. Regulus, který byl v podstatě sám a neměl ani partnera, o kterého by se mohl opřít a ani kompetentní dospělé, kteří by mu dali nějaké vedení.

On sám by právě teď raději řešil jen něco. Buď jen válku, nebo jen Věštbu, nebo rodinu, nebo partnera, nebo školu, nebo něco jiného co by měl jako šestnáctiletý řešit. Ne všechno hned najednou. Bylo to tak šílené a přišlo mu, že prostě nic z toho nemůže udělat správně, ne když to dělá všechno a vše jen na půl.

„Harry?" Draco vešel do komnaty, partnera našel sedět na gauči v hlubokém zamyšlení.

„Nemyslíš si, že k sobě patříme?"

„Cože?" nechápavě.

„Řekl jsi, že Malfoyové mají první sex z pravé lásky, takže..?"

„Takže sis z toho vydedukoval, že jsme s tebou nespal, protože tě nemiluju?" zamračeně.

„No, o jiného jsem si o tom asi tak měl myslet?"

„Harry," povzdych, „já jen nechci, aby to bylo unáhlené. Aby to bylo dětské."

„Dětské?"

„Jo, dobře, takže, uhm..." Draco lehce zrudnul, „spolužáci mluví a o sexu v tomhle věku nemluví úplně, já nevím, nelíbí se mi jak to popisují. Nechci aby to bylo takový. Chci aby to bylo dospělé, laskavé, krásné a… Nenuť mě to říkat!"

Harry se slabě usmál. „Takže chceš čekat na co? Až budeme třicetiletí?"

„Ne, až to k tomu samo dojde, nechci prostě… Nechci mít sex jen proto, abychom měli sex."

Harry se zamračil, stále nerozuměl Dracovým pohnutkám, ale věděl, že nemá cenu na něj tlačit. Navíc k čemu by to vedlo? On počkat může a pokud by na Draca tlačil a druhý mladík by si pak uvědomil, že to opravdu ještě nechtěl, mohlo by to jejich vztah nepěkně poznamenat.

„To ale není všechno, že?" pokračoval po chvíli Draco. Sedl si vedle Harryho, těsně se o něj opíral. Harryho napadlo, zda si Draco v noci v bezpečí Bradavického hradu konečně řádně odpočinul. Už z něj nesálalo teplo a zdálo se, že jeho tvář má zdravější barvu. Kdo ví, možná si zašel na ošetřovnu pro nějaký životabudiž. Harper se mu v Cardiffu stále zdráhal podat některé lektvary a to i přes Snapeovo naléhání a vysvětlování.

„Ne, to není..." povzdechl si Potter, „přemýšlel jsem a… Nechci nesmrtelnost."

„Cože?"

„Nechci to co má Jack a asi ani to, co má Ianto, i když ten se může rozhodnout, ale… Nevím co máme my a nevím jestli to chci." Nechtěl. Nechtěl žít věčně. Nechtěl přežít své blízké. Nechtěl vidět zkázu světa, konec…

„Harry..." Draco se zamračil. Co mu na to měl říct. „Nemyslím, že právě teď máš na výběr."

Potter si opět povzdechl. Ano, měl o tom přemýšlet než šli hledat Relikvie, než spojili Relikvie, než… Úplně na začátku. Ale v té chvíli mu přišlo skvělé, že bude s Dracem a budou spolu věčně. Jenže co ostatní? Viděl na Jackovi, jak moc jej poznamenal dlouhý život. Jak jednou dopadne on? Bude si tyhle roky pamatovat? Nebo vedle sebe budou s Dracem žít a už ani nebudou vědět kdy to začalo a proč?

„Víš, měl bys začít přemýšlet o věcech, které můžeš změnit, tohle je… Už se s tím nedá nic dělat. A navíc, jak si řekl, nevíme jak to bude fungovat. Klidně můžeme zemřít teď, při téhle válce a dalších se už nedožít."

Harry se zamračil, ani tahle verze se mu nelíbila.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Takže ano, chlapci spolu mají intimní život, ale ne sex, ne _ten_ akt. Proč? Protože v mých očích jsou v šestnácti stále ještě dětmi a tím rozhodně nechci urazit čtenáře podobného věku. A trochu je mi proti srsti popisovat sex takhle starých dětí, nedej bože mladších! Navíc do téhle povídky se mi to prostě nehodí. Takže, popisná sex v této povídce opravdu nebude, už jsem se pevně rozhodla. Možná v některé další… ;-)


	193. Chapter 193

**Pozn**.: Vím, že ještě není únor a už mi kapitola trvala. Ale mé krásné skvělé dítě si pořezalo ruku, takže dva dny zabrala pohotovost, pak je tu mazlení a celkově větší potřeba maminky.

-HPT-

Být zpátky ve škole a zabývat se školními záležitostmi bylo tak divné. Jakoby magický svět vůbec neřešil nic z toho, co se dělo kolem. Téměř se zdálo, že se kouzelníci snaží tvářit, jakoby mudlovský svět ani neexistoval, natož jeho problémy. Harry nechápal, jak kouzelníci mohou být tak slepí. Jak si mohli myslet, že nepřítel by se zastavil u mudlů.

Měl stále ten dotěrný pocit, že musí něco, cokoliv, udělat. Přeci jen byl Lord, muselo v tom být i víc než titul. Možná mohl jít za kompetentními lidmi a přesvědčit je. Jenže… Harry o tom mluvil s Dracem a Draco, trochu nerad, poukázal na fakt, že kouzelníci většinou neumí spolupracovat s mudlovským světem. V okamžiku, kdy by kouzelníci zasahovali, chtěli by všemu velet. Což pochopitelně nešlo, magický svět o Sdružení do teď nic nevěděl a chyběli jim potřebné zkušenosti, které mezitím mudlové nasbírali.

Harry měl o to větší pocit frustrace. Nesnášel, když nemohl nic dělat. Měl se soustředit na školu? K čemu?

Nesnášel sedět na hodinách, poslouchat profesory a snažit se dělat, že mu záleží na tom, co říkají. Na některých z nich viděl nejistotu, všichni věděli, že venku ve světě se něco děje. Sirius, který se spolu se Snapem vrátil s nimi do školy, se je během hodin Obrany snažil naučit kouzla, která se v boji v Rusku osvědčila. Snape na druhou stranu se tvářil, jakože vůbec nebyl pryč a navázal tam kde přestal než odjel.

Stejně tak Harry začal nerad sedávat v knihovně vedle Draca. Nebylo to tak, jak to znělo. Nevadilo mu sedět vedle Draca. Miloval Draca, ale raději by s ním seděl někde o samotě a rozhodně bez přítomnosti knih a učebnic a esejí. Tím vším se plavovlasý mladík u stolku v knihovně obklopoval a Harry tak neměl šanci si s ním v té době ani pořádně promluvit.

Harry se mohl bavit s Ronem, toho škola právě teď zajímala podobně jako jeho. Ale rozhovory s rudovlasým mladíkem také nikam nevedli. Oproti Dracovi se Ron chtěl stále bavit jen o Rusku, o odboji, o Sdružení, o čemkoliv co se mimo Bradavický hrad děje. A ač se Harry na toto téma taky chtěl bavit, tak ne stále. Nechtěl stále probírat možnosti a teorie.

Přehoupl se květen a začal poslední školní měsíc. Zkoušky se rychle blížily a Harry snad poprvé neměl potřebu je nijak řešit. Věděl, že by měl. Ještě před ním byl jeden celý školní rok. Vzpomněl si na to, jak ještě nedávno řešil své lékouzelnictví a měl obavu zda praktickou zkoušku zvládne. Nyní, po ošetření tolika zraněných jej tahle obava opustila. Navíc měl takový dojem, že ani profesoři nejsou tak zapálení do konce školního roku jako v předešlých letech.

Snad jediní, kdo se opravdu připravovali na zkoušky byla Hermiona, Draco a Havraspárská kolej.

Ten ten v prvním červnovém týdnu Harry seděl v knihovně sám. Opravdu se snažil učit. Nemohl za to, že se nemohl soustředit. Přece sebou měl otevřenou učebnici Přeměňování a tak moc se snažil věnovat svou mysl jen textu v knize. Nebyla jeho chyba, že to nešlo. Povzdechl si. Zvedl zrak od knihy a jasným úmyslem jí zavřít a odložit.

Zarazil se, když si všiml, že před ním vedle stolku stojí Draco.

Plavovlasý mladík se na něj mračil. Poslední dobou to dělal často, když Harryho přistihl, jak se nevěnuje učení. Nebo ne natolik, kolik by si Draco představoval. Většinou Harrymu nic neřekl. Měl kolem sebe dost studentů ze Zmijozelu, které musel popohánět, aby vůbec prošli do dalšího ročníku. Nepotřeboval to samé dělat se svým partnerem. Navíc věděl, že Harry není hloupý. Možná o to víc mu vadil Harryho nedostatek snahy.

Povzdechl si.

„Napsal mi Ianto."

„Vážně?" Harry by už neměl být překvapený. Když nějaký dopis přišel jemu byl o Jacka. Harkness se sice Dracovi omluvil, přesto si k sobě cestu zatím nenašli. Ianto psal zásadně Dracovi. Harry věděl, že je to tím, že jsou si s Dracem víc podobní, mají společné zájmy. Přesto jej stále ještě dokázalo mrzet, že si s mužem, který býval Regulem tolik nerozumí. Snad se to časem napraví. Ale nějak měl za to, že on se spíš bude přátelit s Jackem než s Iantem.

„Máme se s nimi večer setkat u Severuse," pokračoval Draco. Harry se opět zamračil. Všiml si papíru, který Draco svíral. Ianto většinou psal na mudlovský papír. A stejně tak mu většinou Draco dopis nedal přečíst. Harryho napadlo o čem si ti dva ještě píší. Vlastně věděl o čem. O tom, o čem se on s Dracem ještě neodvážil mluvil. O Luciusovi. Ianto i Draco mrtvého muže znali, oba jím byli zranění a přesto se zdálo, že oba pro něj nějakým podivným způsobem truchlí.

„S nimi? S kým? A proč? Už něco zjistili?" že by tak rychle Ianto našel způsob jak Sdružení porazit? Nebo možná Jack přišel na něco, něco z mudlovského světa, co by nepřítele mohlo zničit. Možná nějaká budoucí zbraň, o které Jack ví a kterou dokáže sestrojit. I když Jack Harrymu nepřišel jako technický typ, který by zvládl postavit zbraň.

„To je všechno co vím, prostě mám přijít v osm k Severusovi," rozhodil ruce Draco, „můžeš vzít Weasleyho."

„Nevilla ne?"

„Ne, tohle necháme jen v úzkém kruhu," rozhodně.

-HPT-

Den se neskutečně táhl, konečně přišla večeře a po ní doba, kdy se měli sejít s Iantem ve Snapeových komantách.

Snape se Siriusem už tam pochopitelně byli, když Harry s Dracem a Ronem v závěsu vkročil do dveří. Stejně tak tam byl Ianto s Jackem. Harkness hned po jejich příchodu vrhl znepokojený pohled na Draca. Harryho napadlo, zda mu stále nedůvěřuje, nebo zda se cítí vinen toho, jak chlapce napadl. K jejich překvapení v obývacím pokoji na gauči seděli i bratři Weasleyovi, přesněji Fred s Georgem. Remusova přítomnost už byla jen detail.

„To jsem klidně mohl pozvat i Viktora," zamumlal za Harrym Ron, když spatřil bratry. Osobně si Harry nemyslel, že by Krum stihl dorazit, ať už byl kdekoliv. Přeci jen, i když magické cestování bylo rychlé, tak nešlo jen tak přestat dělat všechno co dělala jen na schůzku, která ani neměla jistý výsledek. A z toho, jak se Ianto s Jackem tvářili bylo zřejmé, že ať už vymysleli cokoliv, nebylo to stoprocentní řešení, nebo si tím aspoň nebyli jistí.

Fred s Georgem se netvářili jakože vědí o co jde, oba se střídavě dívali na Ianta a na Siriuse, u kterého nejspíš marně hledali nějakou odpověď.

„Nebyl jsem pozván," oznámil George.

„Ne?" Harry zmateně zamrkal.

„Ty jo?" obrátil se Ron na druhé z dvojčat. Fred jen pokrčil rameny.

Dobře, to celou situaci nijak neosvětlilo.

„Začneme ne? Někteří z nás mají ještě něco na práci," ozval se Snape.

„Severusi, opravování esejí není důležitější," zamumlal Sirius. Lektvarista se na něj zamračil.

„Severus má pravdu, posaďte se," vyzval je Jack, zářivě se přitom na černovlasého muže usmál. Snapeův zamračený výraz se prohloubil.

„Dáte si něco? Kávu?" zeptal se Ianto. Všichni se posadili kolem konferenčního stolku. Snape se Siriusem zabrali dvě křesla. Jack s Iantem a Remusem menší gauč, který předtím museli vyčarovat, protože Snapeovy komnaty běžně neoplývaly takovým množstvím nábytku. Pětice chlapců se musela smrsknout na poslední pohovku. Seděli tak natěsno, že Harry slyšel Ronův dech a cítil mírné teplo vycházející z Draca. Napadlo ho, jestli se plavovlasý mladík zase příliš nepřepíná. Kdo ví jestli se jeho tělo s úrazem už vyrovnalo. Draco seděl na jednom konci pohovky, strategicky si vybral místo, aby se nemusel na nikoho lepit. Na opačném konci seděl Fred, ten si sedl na místo, které na něj zbylo. George a Ronem, natěsnaní ve středu se zamračili na Snapea, zrovna on se svou hubenou postavou nemusel zabrat křeslo.

„Tak?" vyzval se Sirius. Ianto se napil kávy, na okamžik zavřel oči, snad si snažil urovnat myšlenky.

„Prošel jsem nějaké staré záznamy, věci kolem Věštby a svoje zápisky," začal Ianto.

„Našel si řešení? V magickém světě?" zajímal se Harry. Nějak mu přišlo skvělejší, kdyby řešení problému bylo v magickém světě. Nechtěl Jackovi dopřát to potěšení, že řešení bylo v mudlovském světě.

„Nechte ho domluvit, Pottere," zamručel Snape.

„Není jisté, že to bude fungovat," dodal Ianto. „Ale…" vyměnil si pohled s Jackem.

„Je někdo, kdo řešení zná, nebo spíš znal," řekl za něj Harkness.

„Zná? Proč nám to ještě neřekl?" vyhrkl Harry.

„Slyšel jsi, že znal," zamručel Draco, „takže ta osoba je mrtvá, ne?"

„Jo," povzdechl si Jack.

„Nemůžete jít do posmrtného života a toho člověka se zeptat?" pokračoval Harry. Přeci Ianto byl Necromancer, měl by mít možnost jít tam a zpátky.

„Ne, ne za tímhle člověkem," smutně se pousmál Ianto.

„A co teda budeme dělat?" zamračil se Draco.

„To je důvod, proč jsme tady chtěli Freda," Ianto se otočil ke dvojčatům. Bylo mu jedno, že přišli oba, bral je jako jedno balení. I když Jack se nezdál moc nadšený přítomností dalších dětí Stejně tak Snape.

„Nechápu," zamračil se Weasley.

„Osoba která mohla mít řešení naší situace mohla něco nechat někomu v tomhle čase."

„Musíte mluvit v hádankách?" zamračil se Ron. „Prostě to vyklopte."

„Weasley, vy máte snad něco lepšího na práci? Nemusíte tady sedět," zavrčel Snape, Jack ho za to obdařil dalším úsměvem. Sirius nespokojeně zamlaskal, rozhodně ho netěšilo Jackovo věčné, i když už méně nápadné, flirtování.

„Dobře, jak všichni, možná všichni, víte. Dřív jsem se přátelil s vidoucí. Nebyla stoprocentně vidoucí, ale měla dost krve na to, aby věci věděla," řekl Ianto.

„Myslíš Pandoru?" zamračil se Harry.

„Ano, Pandora. Pandora zemřela, ale věřím, že pokud věděla něco, co se má stát, nechala to tady, abychom to našli. A upřímně, nepochybuji o tom, že něco věděla."

„Ale nebyl úplně vidoucí," Snape se nyní mračil na Ianta.

„Ne, ale už když jsem jí znal, věděla dost věcí, znala souvislosti a… Měla různé narážky na budoucnost, na mou budoucnost."

„A kde by to nechala? Nevěděl si to dřív?"

„Ne, nepřemýšlel jsem o to, myslel jsem, že náš první plán bude dostatečný," povzdech. „A kde by Pandora zanechala své vědění, toť otázka. Proto jsme zavolali Freda."

„Mě?" zmateně.

„Ano, máš za manželku Lunu Láskorádovou, nebo Ravenclawovou, chceš-li."

„Co má s tím Luna společného."

„Pandora byla její matka."

„Já vím. A?" Fredovi se ani za nic nelíbilo, že by jeho mladičkou manželku chtěli do čehokoliv zatahovat.

„Pokud Pandora někomu řekla kde najít řešení, nebo mu dala nějaký odkaz, pak určitě své dceři," rozhodně.

„Ne, to ne… Luna byla dítě, kdy její matka zemřela. Nic neví."

„Ale to nevíš."

„Proč jsme nepozvali rovnou Lunu a nezeptali se jí?" zajímal se Harry.

„Protože ať už se vám to líbí nebo ne, pane Pottere," začal Snape, „sleč-paní Láskorádová je dítě. Je jí patnáct let. Nemůžeme jí jen tak zatáhnout do války."

„He..?"

„Má pravdu, konečné rozhodnutí je na Luně, ale trochu vliv na to může mít dospelý zástupce, tedy buď její otec, nebo v tomto případě manžel," přispěchal manželovi na pomoc Sirius.

Fred se mezitím otočil na George, vyměnil si s ním několik rychlých slov. Pak se zamračeně otočil na ostatní. „Fajn, zeptám se jí. Ale to bude všechno! Jestli něco má nebo ví, tak, pokud s tím budou souhlasit, vám to dá, ale nic víc. Nikam nepůjde a nebude s nikým bojovat."

„Pochopitelně."

„Ano kdyby to bylo třeba pro získání vašeho řešení!" rozhodně.

„No, ano, dobře, vždycky se to snad dá nějak udělat," povzdechl si Ianto.

„A když se rozhodne, že vám to neřekne, necháte to tak!"

„Ale-"

„Jacku, ne," přerušil jej Jones. „Dobře," přikývl. Opravdu doufal, že Luna něco ví a že jim to ochotně poví. Vyčkávavě se zadíval na Freda.

„Co? Mám pro ní jako jít hned?"

„Ano, to by bylo pěkné."


	194. Chapter 194

Lunu Láskorádovou Harry nějaký čas neviděl, nebo její přítomnost spíš nevnímal. Musel však konstatovat, že vztah s Fredem jí prospíval. Harry si s mírným úděsem uvědomil, že dívka s přibývajícími roky byla víc než své matce podobný Heleně Ravenclaw. Zdalipak o tom Fred věděl. I když tomu nejspíš bylo jedno do čí podoby dívka je, důležité bylo, že byla krásná chytrá a hlavně jeho. Harry byl v Rusku svědkem vztahu, jaký mezi sebou měl George s Angelinou a vůbec to nebylo stejné, jako vztah, který mělo druhé z dvojčat. Fred byl dominantnější než George a Luna k němu okatě vzhlížela. Možná až příliš okatě, možná to mezi nimi byla nějaká forma hry. Potter potřásl hlavou. Měl vlastní vztah k řešení, nemusel rozebírat vztahy ostatních.

Blonďatá dívka se na všechny usmála, vypadala trochu nejistě, ale jinak odhodlaně. Nejspíš jí uklidňovala přítomnost manžela, ale i profesorů a studentů, které znala.

„To je Luna," představil jí Fred, „to je Ianto a Jack," mávl k mužům, „ostatní znáš."

„Ano, jistě, my jsme se viděli," pousmála se dívka.

„Ano?" lehce zmateně.

„Jistě, na otevření Narcisova křídla, ale vy dva jste byli zaneprázdnění," obdařila Jacka zářivým úsměvem.

„O čem to mluví?" zamumlal Harry k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík si odfrkl, „nejspíš je viděla mít sex."

„Cože?!" vyhrkl Sirius, který je slyšel.

„No dobře, tohle vůbec není trapné," povzdechl si Ianto. „Jsme rádi, že jste k nám zavítala, prosím, sedněte si," vyčaroval pro Lunu další křeslo. Fred si k ní přisedl.

„Nemusíte mi vykat. Jsem Luna. Navíc mám dojem, že kdyby nedošlo k jistým, uhm, okolnostem, tak bys byl můj kmotr..." slabý úsměv.

„Jistě, no. Jak se vlastně má tvůj kmotr?" zamyslel se Ianto.

„Barty? Skvěle," zářivý úsměv.

„Ne, ne tas tak skvěle," opravil jí Fred. George přikývl, „jo, ten chlap je divný."

„Znáte ho?" zmateně zamrkal Draco.

„Žijeme společně, víš," George ukázal na sebe, na bratra a na Lunu, nejspíš do toho započítával i vlastní manželku. „A on se k nám přistěhoval! Jen tak!"

„George má pravdu, ten chlap je očividně vyšinutý," Fred udělal rukou gesto u hlavy, kterým víc než slovy dával najevo, co si o mladém Skrkovi myslí.

„Ale no tak," Luna se manžela letmo dotkla, „Barty za to nemůže a opravdu se snaží dohnat své kmotrovské povinnosti."

„Nelíbí se mi, že jsme nechali jít Smrtijedy a že žijí s dětmi!" zamračil se Sirius na bratra, Ianto jen mávl rukou, nemělo smysl to opět probírat. Navíc nenechali jít všechny, jen vy výjimečné. O ostatní se postarali Bystrozorové, většinou.

„Takže, Luno, řekl ti Fred proč jsme s tebou chtěli mluvit?" upřeně hleděl na dívku.

Luna si vyměnila pohled s Weasleym, „něco o mé mamince."

„Ano, Pandora byla..." povzdych, „znal jsem jí, víš. Byla úžasná! Jistě víš, že ve vašem rodě je krev vidoucích, nejspíš u tebe hodně zředěná, ale u Pandory byla výrazná, pravděpodobně dostala kapku z obou rodinných větví."

„Ano..?" vyčkávavě.

„Myslíme si," Ianto pohlédl na Jacka, „mohla vědět jak tohle dopadne, jak dopadnou války a možná právě takhle konkrétní."

„Kdyby ano, neřekla mi to."

„Ne, jistě…" slabý úsměv, „možná ti něco dala, vodítko, znamení, cokoliv."

„Já, já nevím… Měla své poznámky, ale to bylo k práci, tatínek je už mnohokrát prošel, kdyby tam bylo něco jiného, věděl by to."

„Ne, nevěděl."

„Co?" Fred se zamračil, Luna vedle něj stoicky hleděla na Ianta.

„Nechala by to jen pro tebe, jsi její dcera a i když nejsi vidoucí, máš její krev," Ianto zněl přesvědčivě.

„Luno, nemůže to být-" začal George.

„Ne."

„Počkej, myslíš-" Fred pohlédl z bratra na manželku.

„Ne, není," trvala na svém dívka.

„O co jde?" zamračil se Ron, trochu litoval, že se sem dnes hrnul, protože mu nepřišlo, že by se řešilo něco zábavného. Klidně se mohl dozvědět až výsledek.

Luna zírala na Freda, slabě potřásla hlavou. „O nic," tiše.

„Ty víš o čem mluvím, že?" naléhal Ianto.

„Ne, nevím."

„Luno," začal Sirius.

Dívčin ret se roztřásl, zdálo se, že nemá daleko od pláče.

„To je dost, jdeme," rozhodl Fred, postavil se, Lunu držel za paži.

„Nemůžeš-" vyhrkl Jack, Ianto jej zarazil. „Řekli jsme, že nebudeme naléhat, ale Luno, svět skončí, když nám nepomůžeš."

„Hej! Neházej to na ní!" vykřikl Fred. George se postavil vedle bratra a jeho ženy připraven je ochránit.

„Možná najdeme jiné řešení, ale možná už bude pozdě a možná… Možná jiné řešení není. Pokud Pandora něco věděla a zanechala to po sobě, udělala to proto, abychom to mohli použít," pokračoval Ianto.

„Kdyby to tak bylo," začal Fred. „Dala by to vám," doplnil George.

„Ne, s nikým z nás by ta informace nebyla bezpečná."

„Luno, víš něco?" přidal se Harry.

Luna sklopila zrak k zemi, ramena se jí propadla, nechtěla tady být. „Ano..." špitnutí. „Ale nechci vám to dát."

„Co?" Jack se zamračil.

„Je to mé maminky… Bylo to mé maminky a já… Skoro nic po ní nemám," zoufale pohlédla na Freda.

Ostatní si vyměnili pohledy. Pokud šlo o něco, co Luně zanechala její matka a to něco se třeba použitím zničí a jí nic nezůstane, jakým právem jí o to žádali?

„Musím si to promyslet," sedla si zpátky do křesla, zavřela oči a zdálo se, že usilovně vymýšlí možné řešení. Fred si s povzdechem přisedl k ní, vrhal přitom zamračené pohledy na Ianta s Jackem. I George se posadil, natáhl se pro šálek s kávou a ostatních si nevšímal. Harry tušil jak se oba bratři cítí. Ještě nedávno chtěli a měli jediné, poklidný život se svými vyvolenými partnerkami, plný veselý a radovánek, a nyní se nechali zatáhnout do bojů a válek.

Chvíli bylo ticho, každý byl ponořen do vlastních myšlenek.

„Mohl bych se ti podívat na tu nohu," nadhodil Ianto s pohledem upřeným na Draca.

„Co?" nechápavě.

„Jo, Owen mi k tomu dal pravomoce," odfrknutí, nejspíš si o slovech doktora Harpera myslel své.

„Nechci aby se na mě kdokoliv koukal," zamručení.

„Mohl bych ti vyndat stehy," slabý úsměv, „musí už být nepříjemné."

Draco se ohlédl na Harryho, Potter pokrčil rameny. On mu těžko řekne, co má dělat, nevyznal se v tom. Navíc Dracovo zranění od Trochwoodu neviděl. Věděl, že ho to ještě bolí, občas Draca viděl kulhat, ale víc se zdálo, že jej to celkově vysilovalo, než aby ho to fyzicky přímo omezovalo.

„Nebudu se před nima svlékat," Draco mávl rukou kolem pokoje zahrnujíce všechny sedící kouzelníky. Ron protočil oči, „Jo, protože mi všichni jsme na tebe tááák zvědaví."

„Víš o tom, že jsme tě skoro všichni viděli bez kalhot, že?" přidal se Sirius. Draco nespokojeně zamlaskal.

„Nemusíš," pousmál se Ianto, „půjčíme si k tomu Severusovu ložnici."

„Hej, to je i moje ložnice," ohradil se Black, „nechci nikoho v naší ložnici."

„Najednou," zamumlal Snape.

„Co?" Sirius se na manžela zamračil, rozhodně nevěděl o čem to mluví.

„Pojď." Ianto zamířil směrem ke dveřím do ložnice, plavovlasý mladík jej zachmuřeně následoval.

Dveře se za nimi zavřely. Hary si ještě okamžik pohrával s myšlenkou, že by mohl jít za Iantem a Dracem, přeci jen teď si opět připadal z něčeho vyřazený. Ale pak to nechal být. Navíc i přes zavřené dveře slyšel Dracovy zjevné protesty.

Netrvalo to dlouho a dveře do ložnice se opět otevřely. Harry si mezitím nalil kávu, které stále ještě příliš neholdoval a spořádal několik sušenek, kterých si kromě Rona nikdo moc nevšímal. Zmijozel se tvářil stále stejně, Ianto se slabě usmíval.

„Tak?" zajímal se Potter.

„Rána se krásně hojí, kdyby to viděl Owen, nevěřil by tomu," potřásl hlavou Ianto, vrhl úsměv na Jacka, který mu jej opětoval, nejspíš sdíleli nějaký společný vtip na Harperovi adresu.

„Takže jsi mu vyndal stehy?" Harryho pohled putoval k místu na Dracově noze, kde se pod nohavicí skrývalo inkriminované místo.

„Hej, nezírej na mě," zamračil se Draco, sedl si zpátky na své místo a kraji gauče, natáhl se pro Harryho téměř plný hrnek a bez okolků se napil.

„Ano, odstranil jsem vnější stehy-"

„Vnější?"

„Ano, vnitřní Owen použil vstřebatelné," mávl rukou Ianto.

„Zůstane mi jizva," zamumlal Draco.

„Ano, no, s tím se asi nedá nic dělat," povzdechl si Ianto.

„Takových ještě bude," odfrkl si Jack. Plavovlasý mladík se na něj zamračil. Harkness se vyhnul jeho pohledu, stále byl kolem Draca nejistý. Chlapec byl samozřejmě pohledný a za jiných okolností by Jack neměl problém s ním flirtovat jako s kýmkoliv jiným, ale ještě nedávno si myslel, že je právě tento mladík může zradit a pak najednou zjistil, že ne, že se spletl. To se tak často nestávalo. Navíc sám Draco se k němu choval podivně. Jack byl zvyklý, že lidé ho buď milují nebo nenávidí. Nic mezi tím. Draco se ho chvíli bál, to po době kdy na něj zaútočil, ale pak to přestalo a nyní… Nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet, mátlo o to a on neměl rád, když byl zmatený.

„Na jizvy jsou přece masti a lektvary," zamračil se Harry, vrhl přitom pohled na Snapea. Lektvarista na okamžik zvažoval, za mu Potter stojí za odpověď.

„Dracovo zranění bylo ošetřeno magií i mudlovským léčitelství, zdá se, že vlivem toho na jizvu masti nepůsobí tak, jak by chtěl," zamračeně.

„Oh, to je mi líto," otočil se zpět k Dracovi.

„O co jde?" zamračil se Ron, posunul se na gauči, aby na Draca lépe viděl. „Máš nohu, můžeš jí používat, tak co řešíš?"

Plavovlasý mladík se na Weasleyho zamračil. Jistěže to někdo jako Weasley nemohl pochopit. Ale on nechtěl celý život, a kdo ví jak dlouhý ten život bude, nosit takovouhle připomínku. Za mnoho let, desítek stovek let, bude mít stále jizvu, která ho bude vracet k tomuto životu. Nebude to moc hodit za hlavu, protože stále tam bude _tohle_ na jeho těle.

Luna otevřela oči, naklonila hlavu a zadívala se na Draca, plavovlasý mladík zachytil její pohled. Dívka se usmála, jakoby věděla nad čím přemýšlí.

„Rozhodla jsi se?" Jack se otočil na Lunu, snažil se zklidnit, i když nechápal proč musí čekat až se nějaké dítě rozhodne zda jim dá nebo nedá řešení. Snape se na Jacka zamračil, „víš, že se rozhodovat ani nemusí, je jí patnáct, pokud její manžel řekne, že ne-"

„Šestnáct," usmála se Luna.

„To na tom nic nemění. Jack by měl vědět lépe, než někoho někam tlačit," přidal se Sirius.

„Hej! Byl jsem milý, ne..?" otočil se na Ianta, ten jen přikývl. „Vidíte, byl! Ale už to trvá dost dlouho a venku umírají lidé! Vám to možná nic neřekne, přeci jen, jsou to _jen_ mudlové-"

„Jacku," ohradil se Ianto.

„Promiň, ale víš, že mám pravdu."

„Neznepřáteluj si lidi, kteří se snaží pomoc," pokračoval Jones. „Luno?" otočil se k dívce.

„Já… Dobrá, dám vám to, co mi mamina zanechala. Je to… Je to vzpomínka."

„Vzpomínka? Viděla jsi jí?"

„Ne, ona je zavřená v kouli, něco jako proroctví, ale na stejném principu."

„Vidoucí koule?" zamrkal Snape. Už o nich slyšel, ale žádnou neviděl.

„Co je to?" zajímal se Harry.

„Vidoucí koule je podobná té s Proroctvími nebo Věštbami, ale slyšet jí může jen jeden člověk, dá se použít jen jednou."

„He..?"

„Ten kdo kouli použije tu vzpomínku, vidinu, vstřebá, bude mít tu znalost, ale jen on."

„Takže..?"

„Takže pak bude ztracená, zmizí, nebudu mít nic," povzdechla si Luna. „Proto za ní něco chci," rozhodně.

„Ano?"

„Chtěla bych," lehce znejistěla, Fred jí sevřel dlaň. „Chtěla bych tvé vzpomínky na maminku," hleděla na Ianta.

„Oh..." Ianto zbledl. „Ianto?" Jack se na něj zamračil.

„Ale, ale pak je nebudu mít. Pandora byla má přítelkyně a-"

„Byla to její matka, pokud je to to, co chce, pak jí to dej," pokračoval Jack. V čem byl problém?

„Nemůže se na ně třeba podívat v Myslánce nebo tak něco?" Harry byl zmatený.

„Ne, chci je mít, chci mít možnost se k nim vrátit, chci je mi v sobě," Luna ukázala prstem na hlavu.

„Co to znamená, že Ianto na Pandoru zapomene?"

„Ne, ne úplně, bude mlžnou vzpomínkou," řekl Remus. Do té doby mlčel a jen nechal situaci, aby se vyvíjela. Nyní se lehce mračil. Chápal Lunu a její přání, chápal ale i Ianta. Kdyby někdo chtěl, aby se on vzdal vzpomínek na Poberty, nevěděl zda by toho byl schopný.

„Ianto, no tak," Jack se na partnera naléhavě zadíval. Šlo přeci o Zemi, o záchranu jejich světa, co sejde na nějakých vzpomínkách.

„Můžeš si je vzít zpátky, jednou, až zemřu," dodala Luna. Fred se na manželku zamračil, neměl rád, když tak bezstarostně mluvila o smrti, natož o vlastní smrti.

„Já… Dobře, dobře, dám ti je, v pořádku," povzdechl si Ianto, ve tváři byl bledý a lehce se třásl. Byl ochotný obětovat mnohé, ale nikdy by jej nenapadlo, že bude muset obětovat vzpomínky na přátelství.

Luna se usmála, s tímhle vědomím z ní byla zpátky ta bezstarostná dívka. „Mám vidinu doma, mohu pro ní jít o víkendu."

„Dobře, dám vzpomínky do Myslánky," sklesle. „Budu to já, kdo si vezme vidinu," pokračoval rozhodněji, snad kdyby někdo měl jiný nápad.

Harry s Dracem si vyměnili zamračené pohledy. Bylo logické, že Ianto, který něco obětuje z toho chce něco mít. Ale zase to znamenalo, že jsou o něco méně zapojení do celého dění kolem války a to nebylo úplně správné.


	195. Chapter 195

Do sobotního rána se Harry probudil příjemně naladěn. Ještě několik okamžiků si užíval brzké ráno, nic nedělání a hlavně objetí Draca, který stále spal. O něco méně nadšenější Harry byl, když otevřel oči a došlo mu, že kromě nich dvou spí v Komnatě Nejvyšší potřeby i Ianto s Jackem.

Místnost nyní obsahovala dvě manželské postele, naštěstí. Jack by nepochybně nepohrdl jedinou postelí pro všechny a Ianto by mu pravděpodobně odkýval cokoliv. Ale Harry o nic takového nestál, nebo spíš nechtěl, aby jeho Draco sdílel postel s kýmkoliv dalším. I když šlo o nevinné spaní.

Pottera napadlo, jak je zvláštní, že když jde o sex a jinou intimitu, Jackovi najednou nevadí, že jsou mladší, ale v momentě, kdy se mělo něco rozhodovat, byli _těmi_ _dětmi_ …

K nemalému překvapení Harryho a možná i Draca se Ianto s Jackem rozhodli prožít opravdu klidnou noc, tedy bez sexuálních aktivit, které by chlapce jakkoliv vyrušovali. Upřímně, Harry by rád měl sex, sex s Dracem. Ale nepotřeboval být v jedné místnosti s jinými lidmi, kteří mají sex. Netušil, jak je na tom Draco. Plavovlasý mladík byl zdrženlivý co se jejich intimního života týkalo, neměl ale problém o všem mluvit a komentovat vztahy ostatních.

Draco za Harrym ze spánku nespokojeně zakňoural, i k němu pomalu přicházelo probuzení. Přitiskl tvář k Harryho zádům, snažil se zabránit slunečním paprskům, aby si našly cestu k jeho obličeji a probudily jej.

Harry se pousmál. Pohlédl k druhé posteli. Všiml si, že i Ianto je vzhůru, hleděl na něj a na tváři mu pohrával téměř identický úsměv. Jack byl nejspíš spáč a nejspíš ve spánku byl velmi majetnický. Harry viděl Jakovu ruku, kterak Ianta pevně svírala kolem pasu. Zbytek jejich těla byl naštěstí pokryt lehkou dekou. Až příliš lehkou, Harry pod ní až příliš dobře viděl obrysy jejich těl. Navíc se zdálo se Ianto ani Jack se na noc neobtěžovali s oblečením. Harry s Dracem oba měli aspoň spodní prádlo. Ale muži? Kde byly nějaké ohledy k ostatním?

Jack s Iantem šli spát až po nich, takže v noci, navíc v tmavé Komnatě, chlapci jejich těla neviděla. Ale teď? Harry tak doufal, že se oba muži oblečou dřív než se Draco vzbudí. Neměl zájem o to, aby plavovlasý mladík hleděl na _jiné_ nahé muže!

„Spi…" zamumlal Draco do Harryho zad. Potter se pousmál. Miloval tyhle chvíle. Chvíle kdy byl Draco mazlivý a bezstarostný, kdy se nehlídal, nenosil žádnou ze svých masek.

Vedle na posteli mezitím probíhala tichá konverzace. Ianto nejspíš chtěl vstávat a Jack o to nestál. Jones se nakonec postavil a lehkou deku vzal sebou. Harry zavřel oči příliš pozdě, až příliš zřetelně viděl Jackovo nahé tělo. Zamručel. Draco za ním se zachichoval.

„Jacku, obleč se," zavelel Ianto, sám už byl v kalhotech, hodil na Jacka deku, zakrývající tím aspoň z části jeho tělo. „Vy dva taky, jestli chcete jít s náma," rozhodně. Harry si povzdechl. Dnes měla Luna dát Iantovi vidinu a Ianto měl předat Myslánku. Proto ostatně s Jackem trávili noc v Bradavicích. Snape Iantovi předešlý den půjčil svou Myslánku a dvojice se následně rozhodla nevracet se na noc do Cardiffu.

„Nemůžeme jít nejdřív na snídani?" zamračil se Harry, nechtěl aby Draco zbytečně přišel o jídlo. Navíc kdo ví co bude a jestli se dostanou na oběd.

„Můžeme jíst u Severuse." Ianto na sebe hodil plášť. Pro dnešek byl v barvách rodu Jonesů, nejspíš se rozhodl, že by nebylo vhodné, aby jej ve škole někdo viděl jako Necromancera. I když dle Harryho vzhledem k tomu, co se se zbytkem světa dělo, by to už mohlo být jedno. Jack měl na sobě stejně jako Ianto šedo-černé barvy, i když dle Harryho by si jej s kouzelníkem nikdo nespletl.

Po odchodu Brumbála v hradě panovala uvolněná morálka. Chodilo sem víc cizinců a každý si odcházel jak se mu zlíbilo. Dle Harryho úsudku se škola pomalu přestávala stávat nejbezpečnějším místem. Profesorka McGonagallová zastávala pozici ředitele velice podivným způsobem. Všem dávala najevo, kterak o to místo nestojí, ale ani není ochotná jej podstoupit někomu jinému.

Harry s rozespalým Dracem se pomalu oblékli do školních hábitů. Jack se zamračil na jejich kolejní erby. Ve školních stejnokrojích oba chlapci o to víc vypadali jako děti. Jackovi by sice nevadilo, kdyby si nějaký školní obleček vzal Ianto, a následně s ním byl ochotný provozovat některé z méně přístupných aktivit. Ale právě teď se mu opět nelíbilo spolupracovat s tak mladými chlapci. Celkově mu vadilo spolupracovat s magickým světem. Ještě tak Iantův protivný bratr a jeho milý manžel, nebo manželé Longbottomovi, to byli milí lidé. Nebo Owenův milenec, o tom Jack téměř ani nevěděl, neměl mu tak jak vadit. Ale děti! Děti z magického světa, které se stále objevovaly a přicházely a bojovaly a navíc se zdálo, že to dospělí berou jako fakt, jako naprosto přirozenou věc. Nebylo divu, že v jeho čase se tenhle magický svět vytratil.

Těsně než dorazili ke společným komnatám Snapea a Siriuse, otevřely se dveře. Ven vyšel zamračený lektvarista.

„No konečně," zamručel na Ianta. Jacka, který jej obdařil zářivým úsměvem si nevšímal. Otočil se zašel zpět do pokoje. Harry až při vstupu pochopil jeho rozladění. V obývacím pokoji seděla Weasleyova dvojčata spolu s Lunou a Siriusem. Všichni se o něčem vesele bavili. Bylo zřejmé, že Snapeovi se tato společnost příliš nelíbí, navíc kdo ví jak dlouho tady všichni už takhle seděli.

Ianto pohlédl na Jacka, jakoby to snad byla jeho vina, že přišli poslední.

Harry oba muže obešel, za ruku držel Draca a táhl jej k volnému gauči. Posadili se, před nimi se okamžitě objevily hrnky s kouřící kávu. Plavovlasý mladík se natáhl, napil se kávy, zavřel oči a pousmál se. Harry potřásl hlavou, nechápal co na tom hořkém nápoji Dracovi tak chutná. Sám se natáhl po snídani, kterou naštěstí někdo opravdu u Domácích skřítků objednal.

Ianto se také posadil, zamračeně se napil kávy, očekával instantní chuť, místo toho byl překvapen vlastními praženými zrnky. Usmála se na Severuse. „Máš ještě zásobu mé kávy..?" spokojeně. Jack si povzdechl. Jistěže každý milovník kávy bude milovat Ianta. Proč ale Severus neměl rád jeho, to pro něj bylo záhadou. Přitom on se opravdu snažil! Černovlasý muž na něj jako jeden z mála lidí zapojených do války se Sdružením působil věrohodně, zodpovědně, kompetentně.

„Takže, Luno," povzdechl si Ianto. „Máš to?"

„Ano," úsměv. Blonďatá dívka byla zpátky u svého milého veselého _já_. Vidina vzpomínek na matku jí musela ulehčit fakt, že se musela vzdát koule s vidinou.

„Máš Myslánku?" zamračil se Fred. Luna sem dnes chtěla přijít sama, ale spolu s Georgem jí přesvědčili, že to není nejlepší nápad. Kdo ví jestli by jí ten zlověstný mudla, nebo sám Necromancer, nepřesvědčili aby jim dala vidinu a nic za to nedostala. Ne ne, Fred se ujistí, že jeho manželka dostane vzpomínky na matku, které si zaslouží.

Jack se na Weasleyho zamračil, už už se nadechoval, že mu něco řekne, Ianto jej chytil za ruku, lehce potřásl hlavou, nemělo smysl se dohadovat mezi sebou.

Z vnitřka pláště vytáhl Snapeovu Myslánku. Lektvaristova nádoba na vzpomínky byla velmi zřetelná. Vnitřek měla kamenný, ostatně jako byla většina podobných nádob. Vnější plášť byl stříbrný. Harry si domýšlel, že za to může Snapeova zatvrzelá obava z vlkodlaků. Po obvodu Myslánky se kolem dokola táhly runy a runové znaky, některé byly tepané do stříbra, některé vystupovaly ven. Uvnitř nádoby se lehce vlnila šedostříbrná trochu hustá kapalina. Když Ianto podával nádobu k Luně, kapalina vrhala duhové odlesky.

„Počkej," Fred chytil Lunu za rukou. Dívka se chystala vyndat z malé taštičky vidinu. „Nejdřív se podívej."

„Co?" zmatený pohled.

„Podívej se, jestli je uvnitř to, co chceš," pokynul k Myslánce.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že bychom jí podvedli!" vykřikl Jack.

„Jacku," Ianto jej opět klidnil. „Luna se samozřejmě může podívat než nám vidinu dá."

„Nechci se tam teď dívat," zamumlala dívka k Fredovi. Fred si vyměnil pohled se svým dvojčetem. George potřásl hlavou. Bylo zřejmé, že Luna se na vzpomínky na matku chce podívat sama a v klidu. Navíc to mohou emotivní momenty, nebylo by nejspíš úplně správné, aby u toho bylo tolik dalších lidí.

„Oh, pro Merlina," zamručel Snape. Přešel ke stolu, na kterém nyní ležela miska. Hůlkou bodl do povrchu, cosi zamumlal. Kapalina v Myslánce se rozbouřila. O chvíli později se z ní vynořila postava. Chvíli byla tvořena jen stříbřitou kapalinou, hmota z ní pomalu stekla a na okamžik se zdálo, že osoba je živá, že nějakým kouzlem stojí uvnitř misky a přitom je tady, s nimi.

„Pandora..." vydechl Ianto. Luna hleděla na postavu své matky. Žena se vznášela, lehce se usmívala, hleděla někam skrze ně, bylo zřejmé, že je to jen vzpomínka. Harry si všiml, že Pandora má o něco světlejší vlasy než Luna, ale její oči byla tmavě hnědé.

„Nepamatuji si jí takhle," vydechla Luna.

„Ne, jistě, to byla ještě mladá," pousmál se Ianto.

„To není tím, je tak… Bezstarostná."

Jones stočil pohled z dávné kamarádky na její dceru. „Nebyla bezstarostná jako dospělá, jako tvá matka?"

„Ano, ale jinak…" Luna se zamyslela. „Něco je na jí jiného, takového, nevinného."

„Jo, to udělá těhotenství v mladém věku," zamručel Jack, informace o Pandoře si pamatoval ze čtení Regulova deníku.

Dospělí kouzelníci se na Jacka zamračili. Luna jen pokrčila rameny, dál se usmívala. „Dobrá, dám ti vidinu."

Hned jak to dořekla, Fred se natáhl a Myslánku bezpečně ukryl. Luna se na něj vděčně podívala, bylo skvělé mít vedle sebe někoho tak úžasného.

Blonďatá dívka vyndala ohnivě rudou křišťálovou kouli akorát tak do ruky, okamžik jí jemně přendala z jedné ruky do druhé. Povzdechla si. Natáhla ruku s koulí a podala jí k Iantovi.

„To je vidina?" zamračil se Harry.

„Ano, vidiny mají různé barvy, většinou nějakým způsobem prezentují toho, kdo vidinu vložil." vysvětlil Ianto s pohledem na ohnivou kouli, „Pandora byla ohnivá, silná, nespoutaná, laskavá..." na okamžik zavřel oči. Kdyby Pandořina smrt byla jeho vinou, mohl by si to vyčítat. Ale takhle? Na koho se měl zlobit? Nebylo jak zabránit nehodě…

„Podíváš se?" zajímal se Jack. Obezřetně sledoval kouli, nyní v Iantově dlani. „Nebo to můžu udělat, jestli se na to necítíš-"

„Ne, udělám to."

„Nebo bychom k tomu taky mohli něco říct," zamručel Draco. Harry jej chlácholivě poplácal. Taky by rád viděl vnitřek vidiny, věděl by jak to vypadá, jaké to je mít něčí vidinu, vidět to…

„Takže jak to funguje? Rozbiješ jí a pak?"

„Uvnitř vidiny je vlastně kapalina, ne jako voda, nepije se," dodal rychle Ianto na Jackův zhrozený pohled. „Vložím jí do své mysli, nebo spíš do nitra, protože už nejde vyndat a uvidím… Cokoliv, co Pandora viděla."

„No tak..." Jack netrpělivě poklepal nohou, zase to čekání. Proč Ianto váhal! Jones protočil oči. Udeřil koulí o stůl. Luna při zvuku rány nadskočila.

„My radši půjdeme," rozhodl Fred, chytil Lunu a pokusil se jí postavit. „Počkej, Frede… Chtěla bych- Potřebuji vědět, co bylo uvnitř."

„Jsi si jistá?"

Blonďatá dívka přikývla.

Koule s vidinou se rozpadla až na druhý úder. Harryho vlastně překvapilo, že koule byla tak křehká. Nevypadala jako sklo, spíš křišťál, možná klidně diamant. Očividně však ne. Nejspíš byla jen dost silná, aby bezpečně přečkala přenášení a manipulaci, ale křehká, aby jí snadno rozlomili.

Rozpadla se na dvě téměř identické poloviny. Tekutina, která do té chvíle naplňovala celou kouli se nyní v malinkém množství povalovala na dně jedné poloviny.

Ianto chvíli šátral v záhybech hábitu. Snape cosi zamručel k Siriusovi, ten si povzdechl, pak natáhl ruku s vlastní hůlkou a podal jí Iantovi. Bratr se na něj vděčně usmál. Určitě svou hůlku někde měl, někde…

Lehce roztřesenou rukou zabodl hůlku do kapaliny. Vytáhl hůlku nahoru, kapalina se táhla v silném prameni vzhůru. V momentě, kdy Ianto špičku hůlky přiložil k hlavě se ještě konec hutné tekutiny dotýkal nádoby. Jen okamžik, pak v rychlém sledy hmota zmizela. Jones zalapal po dechu.

„Ianto!" Jack se znepokojeně předklonil, rukama chytl partnera za ramena, snažil se mu pohlédnout do tváře. Jones měl zavřené oči, ve tváři soustředěný výraz. I Harry však byl schopný v jeho výrazu zahlédnout stopy bolesti. Nakonec nebyl tak naštvaný na to, že si vidinu vzal Ianto. Kdo ví jak nepříjemný pocit to byl.

Ianto zakňoural. Sirius se zamračeně otočil na manžela, „je to normální?" Snape jen přikývl, s jistotou to však říct nemohl, nikdy neviděl nikoho kdo by si vidinu vzal, všechno znal jen teoreticky a nejspíš stejně tak i Ianto, do teď…

Trvalo to jen okamžik, i když čas v místností se zdál tak dlouhý. Všichni hleděli na Ianta, poslouchali jeho dech, doufali, že už konečně otevře oči a řekne jim co viděl.

Co když to bylo něco jiného? Co když Pandořina vidina neměla s jejich situací s Sdružením nic společného?

Konečně Ianto otevřel oči, zmateně zamrkal, jakoby si nemohl zvyknout na to, že je opět v reálném světě a ne ve světě vidiny.

„Ianto?"

„Jsem v pohodě," odmávl Jacka Jones.

„Takže? Nenapínej nás, co je řešením?" Draco se předklonil, aby na Ianta lépe viděl.

Jones se rozhlédl po osazenstvu. Pousmál se. Bylo to tak zřejmé a samozřejmě, že na to mohla přijít jen Pandora.

„Amortentia."

-HPT-

 **Pozn** : Další kapitola bude až někdy po víkendu. Bohužel kvůli hlučné klávesnici nemůžu psát v noci. Začala jsem chodit do práce, musím se zaučit, protože jsem na jiné pozici než před mateřskou a ještě mě čeká celodenní seminář, vopruz.

Koukala jsem do osnovy a velmi teoreticky bych mohla napsat 200 kapitol a dokončit :-) Je to teorie, protože všichni víme, jak se mé postavy stále vykecávají :-D


	196. Chapter 196

„Cože?" zamračil se Harry s Jackem.

„Nápoj lásky?" vyhrkl se stejném okamžiku Snape.

„Ne, ne nápoj. Každopádně určitě ne ten, co jsi schopný vyrobit," pokračoval Ianto. Snape se zamračil, mohl uvařit jakýkoliv lektvar!

„Ne, myslím pravou Amortentiu, esenci lásky."

„Ale to..." Sirius se zamračil.

„Kde jí najdeme? Ty to umíš vyrobit?" Dracův výraz byl totožný se Siriusovým.

„Ne," přesto se Ianto dál usmíval. „Je jen jedno místo, ale nejsem si jistý, kde je..."

„Místo?" Harry měl dojem, že už něco takového slyšel.

„Ano, Ministerstvo kouzel mělo esenci k dispozici, Mohlo by se zdát, že jí mělo hodně, ale šlo o poslední Amortentiu."

Kouzelníci se po sobě povídali.

„Komnata lásky," zamumlala Luna.

„Cože?" Jack se na Lunu zamračil.

„Ano, ovšem, ale kde-"

„Ministerstvo kouzel," zamručel Snape. „Přesněji staré Ministerstvo kouzel."

„Ano!" vykřikl Harry, Snape jej za to obdařil znechuceným pohledem. „Byli jsme tam," Harry téměř nadskakoval, „dveře, které nejdou otevřít!"

„Cože?" Jack se na Harryho zamračil.

„Má pravdu," povzdechl si Snape, „komnata lásky je na Odboru záhad a údajně do ní vedou na vždy uzamčené dveře."

„He..?" Jack se otočil na Ianta. „Nic není uzamčené na pořád," pokrčil rameny Ianto, „jen ne vždy každý může vejít."

„No to nám hodně pomůže," ušklíbnutí.

„Do komnaty lásky mohou vejít jen ti, kteří milují," usmála se Luna.

„Takže každý kdo někoho miluje může jít dál?" Jack byl zmatený, to se mu nezdálo jako moc dobré opatření proti tomu, aby do komnaty vešel někdo nekompetentní.

„Ne, tak snadné to není," řekl Ianto. „Jde o vzájemný cit, nemůže vejít jen ten, kdo miluje nebo ten, kdo je milovaný. Musí to být někdo, kdo stejnou silou cit dává jako dostává."

Draco vedle Harryho se neklidně zavrtěl, Potter po něm loupl pohledem.

„Takže někdo z nás půjde dovnitř a lektvar přinese?" zajímal se zelenooký mladík, raději nechtěl zjišťovat, co si o celé věci Draco myslí.

„Harry, Amortentia není jen lektvar, je to kašna, fontána možná, jen jsem o ní četl, neviděl jsem jí," sklesle, „málokdo jí opravdu viděl."

„Takže ani nemusí existovat?" zamračil se Jack.

„No… Právě teď je to naše největší naděje, tak budeme věřit, že existuje. Pokud ne…"Ianto pokrčil rameny, „to budeme řešit až- ne! Když! - ta situace nastane. Škoda, že Věštba je rozbitá," povzdych, zadíval se na Harryho, ten se raději dával jiným směrem. V okamžiku rozbití nebylo na výběr.

„Dobře, kdo z nás tedy-"

„Všichni," rozhodl Jack. Nejen chlapci se na něj překvapeně zadívali. „ Myslím tím nás čtyři," upřesnil. „Máme být spřízněné duše ne? Kdo jiný by měl mít sílu lásky." Nezdálo se, že Jack svým slovům sám věří, přesto je pronesl.

„Ale, ale..." Draco těkal pohledem po ostatních, „ne každý projevuje city stejně."

„Nemyslím, že jde o projev citů," zamyslel se Ianto. „Podle mě jde o to co ten dotyčný cítí a zda jeho protějšek cítí to samé stejnou měrou."

„I když to ten druhý neví?"

„Asi ano. Amortentia je něco speciálního, má to být čistá forma lásky, přesněji milenecké lásky," pokračoval Ianto, pohlédl při tom na Lunu, jakoby dívka o celé věci věděla více. Luna se jen usmívala. Fred zamračeně potřásl hlavou, „měli bychom jít," rozhodl, nechtěl aby se do války zaplétali víc, než je nezbytně nutné.

Okamžik seděli v tichu. Snape si vyměnil pohled se Siriusem. Lektvarista by nejraději stejně jako Fred popadl svého manžela a odešel někam daleko a neřešil nic co se řešit chystalo. Black se na něj zamračil, moc dobře věděl, co se mu honí hlavou. On ale rozhodně nehodlal utéct. Minimálně měl zodpovědnost za Harryho a pak i za svého bratra. Navíc o tom přece mluvili. Sirius sice neměl nijak zvlášť rád Draca, ale ten chlapec byl nyní oficiálně sám a Severus měl k němu taky nějaké povinnosti. Navíc Sirius věděl, co se mezi jeho manželem a plavovlasým mladíkem dělo v době jeho času za Obloukem. Věděl, jak zle to jejich vzájemný vztah poznamenalo a že i přesto, že se Severus tvářil, že ne, tak jej to zranilo. Nehodlal dopustit, aby se Severus Dracovi opět odcizil. Nebo aby se Dracovi něco stalo a Severus přitom byl někde, kde by tomu nemohl zabránit.

„Měli bychom se rozhodnout a vyrazit na Ministerstvo co nejdříve," prohlásil Ianto.

„Nemyslím, že komnata někam uteče," zamračil se Snape.

„Ne, to jistě ne, ale Sdružení může zjistit o našem plánu a celá věc se může zkomplikovat."

„Má pravdu," přidal se Jack. „Navíc, když zjistíme, že tam nic není nebo že nám to nemůže pomoci, budeme mít víc času na to, abychom vymysleli jiné řešení."

„Jaké jiné?" zajímal se Harry. Jack si vyměnil pohled s Iantem. „Mudlové začali pracovat na možném protiúderu."

„Proti úderu? Myslel jsem, že lodi Sdružení jsou příliš daleko ve vesmíru, aby jim mudlové mohli nějak ublížit?" zamračil se Harry.

„Ano, ale… UNIT a Torchwood a i pár jiných vlád má ve svém držení mimozemské zbraně a právě v těch dnech je zapojují do vlastních systémů."

„Není to nebezpečné?" Harry si matně vybavil filmy, které občas zahlédl u Dursleyových. „Myslím tím pro nás, pro Zemi. Nemůže se to nějak obrátit proti nám? Nějaký spad?"

„Myslíš jako nukleární? Ano… Proto bude lepší, když najdeme vlídnější řešení."

„A mudlové to přijmou?" nějak si neuměl představit, že mudlové všechno jen tak nechají.

„Ne. Proto musíme postupovat rychle, když Sdružení zničíme, nebude žádný nepřítel na kterého by mudlové útočili."

„Oh..."

-HPT-

Harryho až překvapilo, jak snadno se nakonec domluvili. V následujícím týdnu měl Jack s Iantem oběhal nezbytné záležitosti, zjistit jak na tom je mudlovský odboj a kde se nachází Sdružení. Boj nyní probíhal stále hlavně na půdě Ruska, ale už se přesouval i do Evropy. Dokonce přicházely zprávy o útocích jižních částech Jižní Ameriky a Afriky. Denní Věštec stále mlčel, i když kouzelnicí věděli, že se něco děje. Zprávy buď přinesli mudlorození nebo čistokrevní, kteří měli známé v Jižní Africe, právě zde magický svět nejvíc bojoval.

Domluvili se na následující sobotu. Měli se sejít na Grimmauldově náměstí a odsud společně putovat do stále vyprázdněné a nehlídané budovy Ministerstva kouzel. Zdálo se, že vláda Britského Ministerstva kouzel se nemá k tomu, aby se do staré budovy vrátila, ať už důvod byl jakýkoliv.

Pro ně to samozřejmě bylo velké plus, nemuseli tak kromě jiného řešit ještě bystrozory a nespolupracující úředníky.

Všechno bylo nachystané, domluvené a nalinkované. O to nepříjemnější byla zpráva, která ve středu ráno zastihla Harryho ve Velké síni. Donesla mu jí Hedvika. Sova byla poslední dobou na Harryho uražená, pravda, nevěnoval jí takovou pozornost na kterou bývala zvyklá, ale Harry doufal, že to chápala. Nyní se zdálo, že jí uraženost trochu přešla, nejspíš tušila, že nenese příznivé zprávy.

Na mudlovském papírku stála jediná věta.

 _Ví o nás, sejdeme se za hodinu._

Harry zmateně zvedl zrak od papírku, zadíval se k profesorskému stolu, Snape se Siriusem tam nebyli, stočil zrak k Dracovi. Plavovlasý mladík hleděl na identický papír, jaký měl v ruce Harry. Zvedl hlavu, jeho zrak se spojil s Harrym, lehce přikývl.

„Podvádíš Malfoye?" Seamus vedle Pottera nahlédl do dopisu.

„Zmijozela," opravil jej automaticky Harry, „cože?" pak se na Seamuse zmateně otočil, „o čem to mluvíš?"

Finnigan kývl hlavou k papíru. Harry si obsah znovu přečetl, povzdechl si. Ianto už nemohl psát méně záhadně.

Mezitím Ron, sedící z Harryho druhé strany, mu z ruky papírek velmi bezohledně sebral, zamračeně si vzkaz přečetl. „Jdu taky," rozhodně. Narozdíl od nezasvěceného Seamuse měl hned jasno.

„Co?" Harry se na něj nechápavě zadíval. Měli jít přece jen oni. I když o tom rudovlasý mladík nemohl vědět, na poslední diskuzi chyběl.

„Tohle znamená jediné," Ron rázně zabodl prst do vzkazu, „Sdružení ví co chystáte, nebo něco z toho, nebude to bezpečné."

„Právě proto-"

„Právě proto tam musí jít víc lidí, kteří mohou bojovat," rozhodně.

„Ale-"

„Harry," zamručení. „Mám dojem, že není času nazbyt," tišeji, rozhlédl se kolem, naštěstí si jich okolí moc nevšímalo.

Nebelvír se na kamaráda chvíli mračil, povzdechl si, když mu došlo, že Ron názor nezmění. „Řekneš do Viktorovi," rozhodně. Nechtěl pak poslouchat Krumovi výčitky.

-HPT-

„Co má znamenat sejdeme se?" Harry se mračil na poznámku.

„Jestli nevíš, co to znamená, máš velký problém," ušklíbl se Draco.

„Hej, co jsme říkali o tom, že na mě nebudeš zlý!"

„Fajn. Čemu na tom nerozumíš?"

„Vím, co znamená, že se sejdeme. Ale nemohl být specifičtější? Sejdeme se s kým? Kde?"

Harry s Dracem a Ronem byli přesně za hodinu u dveří do Snapeových komnat. Kam taky jinam mohli jít. Byl to Ron, kdo rázně zabušil, chvíli vyčkali, nikdo uvnitř se neměl k tomu, aby otevřel.

„Merline," zamručel Draco. Vzal za klidu, dveře se hladce rozevřely.

„Siriusi?" Harry vešel jako první. „Skvělé, prostě skvělé, nejsou tu!" naštvaně.

„Nepočkali na nás?" Ron se zmateně rozhlédl.

„Nebo jsme se neměli sejít tady," povzdychl si Draco.

„No, teď bys byl určitě radši, kdybys Draca podváděl, co?" ušklíbl se Ron na Harryho.

„Co?" plavovlasý mladík zlověstné přivřel oči.

„Nic," mávl rukou Potter, „Seamus měl nejapnou poznámku."

„Finnigan ať si radši hledí svého!"

„Kam teď? Letaxem do Siriusova domu?"

„To byl původní plán, ne?" pokrčil rameny Zmijozel. „Hele," otočil se na Rona, „kde máš vlastně Kruma?"

„Hm..."

„Rone?" Harry se na kamaráda zamračil.

„Řekl jsem mu to! Ale hodina není zrovna moc času na to, aby všeho nechal a přispěchal." Rudovlasý mladík vypadal nervózně. Harry doufal, že to je proto, že Viktor zatím nestihl přijet a ne proto, že mu Ron o ničem neřekl.

-HPT-

„Pottere, potřebujete snad nové hodinky, nebo co?" osopil se na Harryho Snape v momentě, kdy se ocitl na podlaze v kuchyni na Grimmauldově náměstí. Harry měl tu smůlu, že šel před Dracem a před Ronem a tak všechnu Snapeovu zlost slízl jako první.

„Weasley! Co by tady děláte?!" vyštěkl lektvarista na dalšího mladíka, který vypadl z krbu. Ron se na něj jen zašklebil, rozhodně už nebyl v době, kdy si na něm někdo mohl vybíjet své mindráky. Dracův příchod Snape vzal jako fakt, nijak nekomentoval, že jde taky pozdě. Harry si povzdechl, věděl, že pro Snape je celá ta věc kolem rodiny a toho, že jakýmsi způsobem jsou jedna rodina, ještě nové. Ale! Snape byl dospělý a jako takový by se mohl o něco víc snažit.

Až nyní se Harry rozhlédl po kuchyni. Kromě něj a Snape se Siriusem tu byla i Owen s Charliem a Weasleyova dvojčata. I když ani Fred a ani George se netvářili příliš nadšeně. Vlastně tenhle výraz u nich Harry příliš často nevídal, zdálo se, že boje poznamenávají i jinak veselé a bezstarostné jedince. V zadní části místnosti o něčem tiše diskutoval Remus s Billem, Percy, který se tvářil, že by tady nejraději vůbec nebyl, stál vedle nich, rozhovor nejspíš ani nevnímal.

Potter už už otevíral pusu, aby se Siriuse zeptal jak a co se bude dít, když se otevřely dveře a dovnitř nakráčel Viktor Krum. Zamračeným pohledem přejel osazenstvo a zamířil k Ronovi.

„Slíbil si, že už to neuděláš!" rozčíleně.

„Co přesně?" ledabyle.

„Nepůjdeš do nebezpečí beze mě!"

„Napsal jsem ti," zamračil se Ron.

„To neb-"

„Jsi tady, ne, to je hlavní," zasáhl Harry. Viktor se na něj zamračil, Weasley se pousmál.

Snape cosi zamručel k manželovi. „Klid," usmál se Sirius, „jsou to ještě děti."

Harry protočil oči, bylo mu jasné, že lektvaristovi se nelíbí jakékoliv projevy vztahů mezi ostatními lidmi.

„Na co čekáme?" zajímal se Draco.

„Na Iant- Oh, na ně," mávl rukou ke dveřím Sirius. Do kuchyně vešel Ianto s Jackem. Oba na sobě měli špinavé lehce roztrhané oblečení. Vypadali, jakoby prošli bojištěm.

„Byli jsme obhlédnout situaci," vysvětlil Ianto na Harryho pohled.

„Situaci?"

„Sdružení ví co chystáme," zamručel Jack. Zdálo se, že dnes nemá dobrou náladu.

„Ale jak?" Harry to nechápal. Přece se na všem domlouvali o víkendu, jen oni! Jak by bylo možné, aby nepřítel věděl o jejich záměru?

„Někdo jim dal echo."

„Ale kdo? Malfoy je mrtvý, stejně tak Šedohřbet a ostatní kouzelníci, kteří byli na straně Sdružení jsou buď mrtvý nebo někde zavření nebo… Nikdo z nich by neměl jak zjistit co chystáme," pokračoval Harry.

„Někdo nás zradil," zavrčel Harkness, zdálo se, že má co dělat, aby se nepodíval Dracovým směrem. Zmijozel se na něj zamračil, po tom všem si kapitán stále myslel, že právě on by mohl být zrádcem.

„Co? Ale kdo? Byli jsme tam jen my a Lun-"

„Hej, ani o tom nezačínej!" vykřikl Fred, zamračil se na Harryho. „Luna není zrádce!" i George se na Pottera mračil.

„To jsem říct nechtěl," povzdych.

„Někdo to být musel," Remus se k nim přiblížil. Sám se o celé věci dozvěděl teprve dnes a na rozhodnutí, zda se do boje zapojí měl jen nepatrné množství času.

„Každopádně," začal Ianto, „Sdružení je v Londýně, budeme rádi, když se dostaneme do budovy a pak… Jestli Sdružení pomáhá někdo z magického světa, mohou se dostat dovnitř Ministerstva. Získat Amortentiu nemusí být tak snadné jak jsme doufali."

„Proč by to někdo dělal? Proč by pomáhal Sdružení?" Harry se v soustředění zamračil, nemohl přijít na důvod, proč by někdo další chtěl pomáhat nepříteli. Ještě u Luciuse Malfoye a kouzelníků kolem něj se do jakžtakž dalo pochopit.

„A co magický svět? Jestli je Sdružení v Londýně, dělají něco? Bystrozorové a ostatní?" zajímal se Ron. Jack si vyměnil pohled s Iantem. „Dostali jsme sem někoho s UNIT, ale boj probíhá na celém světě. Zdá se, že Sdružení započalo velkou ofenzivu, je jich víc než nás, mají silnější zbraně a… Kouzelníci nejsou moc nápomocní," zamračil se Harkness.

„Bystrozorové se snaží pomoc," dodal Ianto, „ale netuší s čím mají do činění. Hlavně chrání Ministra a lidi kolem něj. Vytváří oblasti odpuzující mudly a bariéry podobné těm, jaké stavěli za světových válek. Myslím, že jim ještě pořádně nedochází, že Sdružení se před podobné barikády dostane a až vyhladí mudly, magický svět bude další na řadě..."

„Dobře, to ale nevysvětluje, kdo Sdružení řekl, že v Londýně něco chystáme. Ví co?" pokračoval Harry.

„Nejsme si jistí. Řekli jste o tom někomu?"

„Ne," Harry zavrtěl hlavou, stejně tak ostatní mladíci.

„Uhm..."

„Draco?" Potter na partnera překvapeně pohlédl.

„Řekl jsem to Blaiseovi."

„Zabinimu?" zmateně, „dobře, ale ten by nás nezradil, ne po tom, co viděl v Rusku," rozhodně.

„Nemohl to říct někomu dalšímu?" Jack se mračil. Bylo zřejmé, proč nechtěl do podobných záležitostí zatahovat děti. Nebyly schopné zachovat tajemství!

„Ne, on by ne… Možná, oh."

„Co?"

„Teoreticky to mohl říct Nottovi," nejistě.

„Nottovi, který chodí s Parkinsonovou," povzdechl si Harry. Nevěřil, že sám Theodore Nott by šel a dal Sdružení zprávy.

„Pansy? Proč by Pansy-"

„Zabil si jí otce," pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Cože si?" zamračil se Jack na Draca.

„Ne, ne, tak to nebylo. Weasley ho zabil!" plavovlasý mladík zabodl prst v Ronově směru.

„Hej!" rozhořčeně. „To je celé vytržené z kontextu," obhajoval se, když viděl pohledy, kterými jej obdařili jeho bratři.

„Dobře, to je jedno kdo koho zabil. Myslíte, že slečna Parkinsonová by byla něčeho takového schopná? Přeci jen, je to ještě dítě," rozhodně mávl rukou Remus.

„Pansy je dost naštvaná," pokračoval Draco, „její bratr získal titul Lord, má vážnou známost s mudlorozenou, asi by byla schopná udělat něco hodně drastického," pokrčení rameny.

„Ale je to dítě a-"

„I my jsme děti," zasáhl Harry.

„Jo, no ale..." dospělí nebyli ochotní připustit, že studentka by byla schopná něčeho takového. „Jak by se vůbec ke Sdružení dostala?"

„Kdo ví. Mohla už spolupracovat s Luciusem."

„Fajn, není důležité kdo to byl," rozhodl Jack.

„Najednou," zamumlal Draco.

„Jack má pravdu. Musíme vyrazit," přikývl Ianto. „Potřebujeme, aby někdo šel do aktuální budovy Ministerstva a uspořádal tam odboj, trochu vedl Bystrozory. S Jackem jsme mysleli, že by to mohli být chlapci," kývl ke dvojčatům, „s Percym, který tam má konexe. Měli byste se tam sejít s Alicí a Frankem."

Trojice rudovlasých chlapců si vyměnila pohled, nejspíš nebyli nadšení představou toho, že opět budou jinde než zbytek jejich sourozenců.

„Vemte si zbraně," Jack kývl k jídelnímu stolu, na kterém bylo ledabyle rozhozeno množství mudlovkých pistolí. Harry jen velmi nerad přistoupil ke stolu a vybral si zbraň co nejvíce podobnou té na kterou byl zvyklý. Jak jen by byl rád, kdyby boj mohl probíhat za jejich podmínek, čistě pomocí magie.

Sourozenci Weasleyovi se mezi sebou rozloučili, popřáli si vzájemně bezpečný boj a skupina s Percym v čele vyrazila jako první z domu.

„Měl jsem jít s nimi," zamručel Remus, Percy byl sice dost starý, aby bratry vedl, ale přesto v Lupinových očích byl ještě sotva odrostlým dítětem.

„Budou v pohodě," mávl rukou Jack. „Longbottomovi se ně postarají. Štěstí, že jste sebou nevzali jejich syna," kývl k Harrymu.

„Jdeme?" otázal se Draco, lehce vibroval, potřeboval to celé mít už za sebou. Jak jen jej Harry chápal. Ron stojící vedle vypadal stejně nedočkavě, i když spíš se zdálo, že na boj, než na dobu po boji. Viktor se na partnera mračil, stále mu zazlíval, že jej téměř vynechal.

Ianto a Jackem spolu s Billem z kuchyně a domu vykročili jako první. Následoval je Harry s Dracem a Ron s Viktorem. Skupinu uzavíral Remus s Owenem a Charliem.

Harry doufal, že ve stejném složení se z bývalé budovy Ministerstva kouzel i vrátí...


	197. Chapter 197

**Pozn**.: Nedostatek času je děsný, doufám, že všichni chápete, že v týdnu po práci se věnuji hlavně dítku. Ještě „pár" kapitol, doufala jsem, že to stihnu do konce února, tak uvidíme. Myslím, že kapitola je dost dlouhá, tak další nejspíš až za další týden..

-HPT-

Už venku na Grimmauldově náměstí Harry téměř nemohl uvěřit tomu, kde je. Pryč bylo mudlovské tiché i poměrně pěkné náměstíčko. Pryč byly klasické zvuky londýnské dopravy. Místo toho kolem byl hluk zkázy, zmatku. Vzduch byl nasycen spáleným kovem, krví, smrtí.

Harry se otřásl. Jak se to mohlo stát? Ještě nedávno se boj obehrával daleko. V Rusku, v jižní polovině Země. Věděl, že mudlové dělají co mohou, ale neměli dost sil na to, aby Sdružení výrazně zasáhli, aspoň zpomalovali postup nepřátel.

Přesto se Sdružení dostalo až do Anglie a boj vypukl rychle a drtivě. Nebelvírovi se těžko věřilo tomu, že kouzelníci stále věří, že mohou boji vyhnout, že nepřítel je nijak neohrožuje.

Spíš by věřil tomu, že magický svět doufá, že mudlové se o všechno postarají. Nebo možná jim bylo jedno, co se s mudlovkým světem stane. Možná věřili, že oni nepřítele mohou porazit, až – když – je začne ohrožovat. Nebo možná magický svět doufal, že mudlové Sdružení oslabí a oni jej pak jen dorazí a vyjdou z toho jako vítězové. A mudlové? Jako by kouzelníkům někdy záleželo na někom jiném…

„Jdeme!" Sirius chytil Harryho za ruku, chápal jeho roztržitost, ale teď nebyl čas na rozhlížení se. Popohnal kmotřence blíž k jedné z vyšších budov. U zdi se už krčil Draco s Viktorem, Remusem a Charlie s Owenem. Ron k Viktorově zjevné nelibosti stál o kousek dál, blíž k Jackovi s Iantem a Billem, kteří vyhlíželi za roh a zjišťovali situaci.

„Pokusíme se nezasahovat do boje, neupozorňovat na sebe," oznámil Bill, když dorazili k ostatním. Ron se na bratra zamračil. Jack přikývl, i když i na něm bylo vidět, že by nejraději šel a každý z odehrávajících se bojů rázně ukončil.

„Musíme se nepozorovaně dostat na Ministerstvo, čím později o nás budou vědět, tím lépe," řekl Ianto.

„Myslel jsem, že o nás vědí," ozval se Potter.

„Ví, že to máme v úmyslu, nejspíš neví kdy přesně."

„Nezáleží na tom, jestli to ví," řekl Charlie. „Musíme tam jít tak jako tak," pokrčení ramen. Owen se na něj zamračil. Nelíbilo se mu, že když konečně našel štěstí a lásku, tak je ohrožoval zrovna takový nepřítel jakým bylo Sdružení.

„Radši odjistěte," Jack kývl k pistolím, které kouzelníci ledabyle drželi v ruce, ve které neměli hůlku.

„Nemám zbraně rád," zamumlal Sirius, stejně jako Remus měl v ruce brokovnici, Jack nejspíš při rozdělování seznal, že je pro někoho Siriusova ražení a jeho zručnosti co se mudlových zbraní týče, nejméně nebezpečné.

Harry kmotrovi přikývl, taky nebyl zrovna dvakrát nadšený z toho, že měl opět na někoho střílet, co na tom, že vojáci Sdružení už v sobě neměli téměř nic lidského. Draco na druhou stranu vedle něj téměř vibroval. Nějak se mu podařilo na Grimmauldovo náměstí propašovat svou oblíbenou kuši a nejspíš doufal, že jí konečně řádně použije. Stejně tak nažhaveně vypadal Ron, sice pistoli držel nejistě a toporně, ale hůlku držel velmi odhodlaně. Harryho napadlo, zda jeho kamarád měl v záloze nějaké nové ošklivé kletby, které by rád vyzkoušel. Přeci jen čas válek, kdy se nikdo příliš neohlížel na to jak nepřítel dopadl, byl ideální čas na to zkoušet nové zrůdné kletby.

Potter se otřásl. Byl vlastně rád, že nemá tmavé magické jádro, stále mu temná magie přišla dost zlověstná. A nejspíš ne jen jemu, Viktor se na Rona lehce mračil. Těžko říct zda byl stále naštvaný, že Ron chtěl jít i bez něj. Nebo mu obecně vadila nebezpečná situace, které se musel vystavit i jeho partner.

„Jak je to daleko?" zajímal se Jack. Čekali u zdi budovu, skrytí za jakýmsi uměleckým výběžkem, až přejde skupina Striderů. Do dnešního dne je Harry viděl jen z dálky, bylo zvláštní vidět bojové vysoké roboty z takové blízkosti. Navíc věděl, že proti nim nemají mnoho šancí. Sice se ukázalo, že magie má na Stridery větší vliv než mudlovské zbraně, které byly téměř neúčinné, přesto i magii trvalo nějakou dobu, než stroj porazila a do té doby Strider stihl zabít mnoho lidí, ohrozit toho, kdo na něj útočí a navíc přivolat posily. A to si skupina krčící se za domem nemohla dovolit.

„Povedu vás," rozhodl Sirius, nevypadal příliš odhodlaně, Harryho napadlo zda je to tím, že se nerad vracel na Ministerstvo, zvláště pak na Oddělení záhad.

„Dobře," Jack se rozhlédl po ostatních. „Nevíme jak tam situace bude vypadat. Kdo nemusí až k Amortentii, bude zdržovat postup Sdružení."

„Takže vám dá čas," zamumlal Ron.

„Přesně tak."

Sirius se Snapem v patách se rozeběhl přes ulici v dalšímu zákoutí a místu, které jim na okamžik mohlo poskytnout útočiště. Skupina Striderů zmizela za rohem a zdálo se, že boj se pro zatím drží mimo jejich oblast. Harry s Dracem a Ronem následovali dvojici profesorů. Harry si uvědomil, že dřív, když kolem sebe neměl kompetentní dospělé bylo snazší bojovat, spoléhat se jen na sebe nebo své přátele. Ale teď se stalo tak snadné přenechat rozhodování na dospělých, nemít na sobě takovou míru odpovědnosti. Na jednu stranu mu to vadilo, pochopitelně, nebyl zvyklý aby se o něj někdo, zvláště pak dospělí, staral. Ale na druhou stranu… Bylo pěkné nemuset všechno řešit a jen jít se skupinou a věřit, že někdo jiný vymyslí řešení.

Harrymu cesta na Ministerstvo přišla povědomá, ale byl si jistý že to není stejná cesta, která vedla k hlavnímu vchodu a ani tak, která vedla k vchodu pro návštěvníky. Až když zašli za další roh, uvědomil si, že míří ke stejnému vstupu, který použili s Dracem před svou cestou do Ameriky.

„Proč jdeme tudy?" zmateně. „Nebyl by lepší jiný vchod?" Vchod ke kterému se blížili vedl přímo k letaxové síti, byl oddělen od ostatních oddělení a Harrymu přišlo zbytečně komplikované procházet kolem krbů a snažit se dostat do jiných částí Ministerstva. Navíc Odbor Záhad byl právě od Letaxové sítě vzdálen snad nejvíce.

„Nevíme jak to jinde vypadá."

„Ale-"

„Navíc nejspíš by si nikdo nemyslel, že použijeme strategicky nejméně výhodný vstup," dodal Ianto.

„Hm..." jo, on by ho rozhodně nepoužil. Právě opět stáli, skrytí pod nízkým mudlovským mostem. Zvuky bitev, které se v různých částech Londýna odehrávaly, k nim doléhaly jen tiše. Téměř by se mohlo zdát, že se vše děje někde jinde, daleko. Skupina většinu cesty mlčela. Většina z nich by ráda zasáhla do bojů. Zvláště pak jak se začali blížit k Ministerstvu kouzel a bitvy začaly dostávat jasný rozměr. Křik a pláč se ozýval stále častěji, zřetelněji.

Harry se otřásl. Nechtěl, aby se z Londýna stalo to, co se stalo s Ruskem. Bylo pozdě na to, aby Anglii zachránili? Byli už mudlové odvlečeni, změněni na vojáky, na otroky? A co kouzelníci? Dorazil už Percy s dvojčaty k Bystrozorům a Ministrovi? Věděl, že v okamžiku, kdy se za nimi zavřou dveře bývalé budovy Ministerstva kouzel, nebudou vědět o ničem z toho, co se se světem kolem nich děje. Nejspíš se nedozví, rozhodně ne před koncem války, jestli se magický svět zapojil.

„Hej! Harry," Jack s ním lehce zatřásl, „chce to méně přemýšlení," zamračeně. Harry se zmateně rozhlédl. U stěny budovy už zůstával jen od s Jackem. V dálce viděl Draca, kterak jej zamračeně sleduje, nejspíš mu bylo nakázáno pokračovat dál.

„Tak jdem!" Harkness jej opět popostrčil. Harry si povzdechl, možná zbytečně nechal myšlenky volně putovat. Po Jackově boku vykročil dál. Zvuky boje už nebyly daleké, stejně jako křik a pláč se i ostatní zvuky přiblížily. Stejně tak i nepříjemný pocit možné smrti.

„Dostane se Jack na Ministerstvo? Jako mudla?" zajímal se zrovna Ron, když se dostali ke zbytku skupiny.

„Ano, budova už není Ministerstvem, kouzla, která zabraňovala ve vstupu mudlům jsou pryč," pokrčil rameny Ianto.

„To by bylo dost hloupé, kdybychom teď zjistili, že zrovna Jack nemůže dál," pokračoval Weasley.

„Víme to určitě, už jsme tam byli," Ianto kývl Jackovým směrem.

„Oh, no dobře..." Ron se lehce zamračil. Viktor vedle něj mu cosi pošeptal, z toho jak se Ron ušklíbl bylo zřejmé, že to bylo něco ne úplně příjemného. Pravděpodobně klidnil emoce, které rudovlasý mladík mohl začít dávat najevo. Harry za těch pár let, kdy zjistil větší rozdíly, nebo spíš jasnější rozdíly, mezi světlou a tmavou magií, zjistil, že lidé s temným jádrem jsou emočně nestabilnější. Samozřejmě každý měl emoční hranici nastavenou jinde, ale v momentě, kdy jí překročili měli sklony k tomu, aby své emoce přetvořili do něčeho temnějšího. Někdy jen nadávání, někdy proklínání. Potter někdy přemýšlel o tom, jestli i Voldemort byl na začátku zabíjení emočně nestabilní. A Lucius Malfoy? Ten byl určitě jen nešťastný…

„Harry," opět zamručel Jack. Opět si uvědomil, proč nechtěl na podobné akce děti. Navíc dospívající děti. Byly tak rozlítané, neuměly se soustředit na jednu konkrétní věc, na určený cíl. Jack moc nepochyboval o tom, že Harryho myšlenky se neubíhají jen směrem ke Sdružení s problémy s tím spojenými.

-HPT-

Harry se rozhlížel po velké hale odkud s Dracem cestovali Letaxem do Ameriky. Nic tady nevypadalo jako před tím. Pryč byl hluk a ryk, spěch cestujících, veselé tlachání kolemjdoucích. Dnes zde nebyl nikdo, žádný návštěvník Anglie, žádný projíždějící, žádný úředník. Potter vlastně ani nevěděl, jestli spolu s Ministerstvem kouzel se nepřesunulo i centrum letaxové sítě.

Kdyby hala byla jen prázdná, Harry by se nechal ukonejšit pocitem bezpečí. Věřil by, že Sdružení se dovnitř nedostalo, že… Ale nebylo tomu tak. Krby byly rozbité, rozmlácené. Všude se válela suť, rozházený letaxový prášek smíchaný s popelem. Možná ještě horší bylo podivné jiskření, které probíhalo po zdech. Vypadalo to jako maličké blesky, zářivě světélkující žilky protínající stěnu.

„Rozbitá magická ochrana," poznamenal Remus, který sledoval Harryho pohled. Nebelvír jen přikývl. Jistě, bylo to logické, pokud někdo brutálním způsobem rozbil magickou ochranu, muselo to po sobě zanechat nějakou známku, minimálně na nějaký čas.

„Co teď?" ozval se Sirius, vypadal nervózně, Snape jej jemně chytil za ruku, tiše k němu něco pronesl, Black jen přikývl.

„Musíme zajistit východ," rozhodl Jack.

„Správně," přikývl Owen, „to uděláme s Charliem," ukázal na rudovlasého mladíka. Harper nejspíš zrovna dvakrát netoužil po tom, aby se procházel v útrobách podzemní budovy.

„Zůstanu taky," povzdechl si Lupin. Bill vedle něj přikývl, i on zůstane v zde.

„Fajn, hlavně musíte zabezpečit vchod," pokračoval Jack, „je to jediný východ, který teď máme k dispozici, když o něj přijdeme, uvízneme tady."

„To je nám jasné."

„Možná, možná ne tak moc," zamračil se Jack, „nevíme co najdeme a jestli to budeme muset někam nosit, něco s tím dělat. Když se nedostaneme ven, je možné, že prohrajeme. Nejen boj. Válku!"

Čtveřice zůstávající v hale u vchodu lehce zbledla, přesto odhodlaně přikývli. Co jiného mohli dělat, někdo tady zůstat musel.

„Dobře, my ostatní jdeme dál." Ianto s Jackem zamířil ke dveřím, kde už stál Sirius se Snapem. Harry s Dracem je následovali, stejně tak jako Viktor s Ronem. Bill s Charliem, kteří oba zůstávali, nejmladšího sourozence propalovali pohledem, věděli, že jejich pozice je na nebezpečném místě, ale možná by bylo lepší – určitě pro ně milejší – kdyby Rona měli pod dohledem. Krum si povzdechl. Opravdu doufal, že se partnerovi nic nestane. Nejen, že by to vyčítal sám sobě, ale ještě by mu to vyčítal celý Weasleyovic klan.

Skupina prošla těžkými dveřmi, ty se za nimi s hlasitým třísknutím zabouchli. Harry téměř nadskočil, Draco vedle něj tiše zaklel. Prošli úzkou krátkou chodbou a stanuli na malém prostoru. Odsud vedlo směrem dolů rozlehlé schodiště a vedle něj zavřené dveře výtahu. Mezi výtahem a schody byl na zdi připevněný velmi strohý plánek budovy.

„No, tady jsme byli nejdál," zamumlal Jack. Ron po něm střelil pohledem, nejspíš stále pochyboval, že se mudla bezpečně dostane až tam kam potřebují. Draco zachytil jeho pohled, ušklíbl se, sdílel stejnou obavu. I když v Dracově případě by pak nejspíš měl škodolibou radost. Pochopitelně by to nedal najevo. No, Harry by to určitě věděl, i teď se na něj podezíravě díval. Povzdechl si. Ve vztahu s Nebelvírem jako by ani nemohl mít ty malé sladké potěšující zlomyslnosti.

„Jsme v nadpodlažním patře," Ianto prstem putoval po mapě. „Musíme do osmého a tam přestoupit."

„Přestoupit?" Harry přistoupil k plánku.

„Ano, z Atria jezdí dva výtahy, jeden dolů, jeden nahoru. Z nějakého důvodu stavitelé nepostavili výtah, který by spojoval celou budovu," zamračeně. „Myslím, že jsou i nějak pracovní výtahy, ale..." Ianto pokrčil rameny. „tyhle nám budou stačit."

„Budou muset," zamumlal Jack.

„Co když budeme potřebovat další únikové cesty?"

„No, budeme to řešit za pochodu."

„Nebylo dost času, abychom vytvořili lepší plán," povzdechl si Ianto. Nechtěl nikoho z nich vystavit zbytečnému nebezpečí, ale co se dalo dělat..

Jack stiskl tlačítko, nic se nestalo, zamračil se, vypustil sérii nadávek. Harry cítil, jak mu při jejich obsahu rudnou tváře. Draco se mračil na výtah, nebyl důvod aby nefungoval. Postavil se vedle Jacka a i přes Harknessovy námitky zmáčknul tlačítko. Výtah kdesi dole pod nimi hlasitě zarachotil. Plavovlasý mladík se na Jacka zářivě usmál.

„Zatracení kouzelníci," zavrčel kapitán.

„Asi nezmizela všechna protimudlovská magie," poznamenal Ron.

Sirius kolem nich přešel ke schodišti. Nahlédl přes zábradlí dolů. Schodiště bylo velké, prostorné, směřovalo jen dolů, k mezipatru a pak do prvního patra. Z patra pod nimi nejspíš stejným způsobem pokračovalo níže patro od patra. I když Harry měl pocit, že v Atriu schody neviděl. Možná bylo určené jen pro zaměstnance nebo pro jiný typ návštěvníků.

„Měli bychom sebou hnout," řekl Black, stále hleděl dolů.

„Jo? Proč to?"

„Už jdou."

„Cože?!" Harry s Iantem se vrhli k Siriusovi. Stejně jako výtah s rachotem vjížděl výše, na schodišti se ozval hluk. Spěch mnoha nohou.

„Sdružení," zamručel Jack. Výtah mezitím dojel nahoru, dveře se otevřely. Ven vystoupilo několik černě oděných vojáků. Ron poplašeně vykřikl. Krum zaklel, chytil partnera a stáhl jej za sebe, z hůlky vypustil sérii kouzel. Většina neškodně proletěla kolem vojáků.

To už se vzpamatovali i ostatní. Harry strhl Draca stranou akorát v okamžiku, kdy stěnu za nimi zasáhlo několik střel. Jack poklekl na koleno, přikrčil se a přesně zamířil, voják padl k zemi. Stejně tak Snapeovo kouzlo zasáhlo vojáka. Harry zavřel oči, nepotřeboval vidět, co se vojákovi stalo, věděl, že Snapeova kouzlo jsou brutální.

„Jdeme, do výtahu. Není čas!" vykřikl Ianto. Prázdný výtah otevíral a zavíral dveře, mezi nimi leželo jedno z mrtvých těl. Hluk ze schodiště se přibližoval. Chlapci vběhli do výtahu, Draco znechuceně překročil tělo. Viktor, držíce Rona pevně za ruku, vešel hned za nimi. Sirius se Snapem vytáhli vojáka, jehož tělo zabraňovalo zavření výtahových dveří. Jack v Iantem vešli jako poslední. V tom okamžiku už do jejich poschodí vyběhli první z vojáků. Ihned začali střílet na zavírající se dveře. Několik kulek neškodně narazilo do dveří, několik prošlo úzkou skulinou mezi zavírajícími se dveřmi. Dveře se zavřely, výtah se dal do pohybu. Sirius vzadu u stěny tiše zaskučel.

„Siriusi..?" Harry se ke kmotrovi otočil. To už se nad manželem starostlivě vznášel Snape.

„To je v pohodě, nic to není," mávl rukou Sirius. „Jen škrábnutí."

Harry viděl krev, kterak kmotrovi kape z konečků prstů na podlahu výtahu. Někde na ruce, pod černým hábitem, musel mít poranění od kulky.

„Hloupost, ukaž mi to," Snape vytáhl hůlku s jasným úmyslem manžela hned teď ošetřit.

„Počkej," Jack lektvaristu zarazil, ten na něj vrhl zamračený pohled. „Může vykrvácet," zavrčel Snape.

„No, to asi ne," Jack se zadíval na Siriuse, „jak řekl, je to jen škrábnutí. Musí to vydržet."

„Vydržet?!"

„Jack má pravdu," ozval se Ianto. „Jedeme do Atria, budou na nás čekat."

„Nedá se to nějak udělat?" zajímal se Harry.

„Udělat?"

„Abychom nemuseli přes Atrium. Přivolávat další výtah, to zabere čas," Harry se nepatrně zamračil. „Nedá se to nějak obejít? Takhle nás budou mít na ráně a-"

„Chápu, jak to myslíš," zarazil jej Ianto. „Možná bychom mohli zas… Jo, to by šlo."

„Co? Co by šlo? Mluv i s náma? Co by šlo?" Jack se plně otočil na partnera, který si sám pro sebe mumlal. Ianto mezitím stiskl tlačítko sedmého patra. „Vystoupíme a do devítky jdeme pěšky."

„He?"

„Budou v Atriu, tam schody vedou oklikou, neuvidí nás."

„Ale mohou hlídat schodiště."

„Jo, stále je to ale bezpečnější než Atrium," pokrčil rameny Jones. To už se výtah zastavil a dveře se otevřely. Před nimi se otevřela prázdná vstupní hala Odboru kouzelných her a sportů.

„Hry a sporty?" Jack zmateně přečetl název oddělení, který visel o kousek dál. „To jako je co? Hrajete fotbal ve vzduchu, nebo tak něco?"

„Jo, tak něco," pokrčil rameny Ianto.

"Tak něco?! Nemůžeš přirovnat Famfrpál k-"

„Rone, klid."

„Ale jak může říct něco takovýho? Neměl bys právě ty-"

„Rone," Viktor jej dál klidnil.

„Pak ti o našich sportech něco řeknu, když budeš chtít," zasáhl Ianto. Sice to nebylo jeho oblíbené téma, ale pokud to třeba nějak změní Jackův názor na magický svět, který zatím byl vše jen ne pozitivní.

„Dobrá, teď je asi nejlepší čas na to, abychom šli. Pokud teda chceme," řekl Sirius. Pravou rukou si svíral levý biceps, mezi prsty mu lehce protékala krev.

„Možná bys měl poč-"

„Nikde čekat nebudu," zamračil se na Snapea.

„Má pravdu, jdeme, všichni," řekl Ianto. „Potichu, ale rychle. Sdružení nebude trvat dlouho než si uvědomí, že do Atria nikdy nedorazíme."

-HPT-

Bylo zvláštní, jak celá bývalá budova Ministerstva podléhala zkáze a jen Odbor záhad zůstával stále stejný. Čtveřice stála v kruhové místnosti. Snape se Siriusem, i když z toho lektvarista nebyl nadšený, spolu s Ronem a Viktorem zůstali před výtahem a schodištěm. Stali se poslední obranou proti tomu, aby se Sdružení dostalo až na Odbor Záhad.

Harry spolu s Dracem, Iantem a Jackem pokračovali dál. Aby Harry byl upřímný, překvapilo ho, že se Jack dostal až do kruhové místnosti. Stejně tak jej překvapilo, jak snadno se na Ministerstvo dostali. Možná je Sdružení podcenilo. Možná oni přecenili Sdružení. Buď jak buď, už byli skoro u cíle.

Harry pohledem přejížděl po zavřených dveří, nyní všech zavřených. Když zde byl poprvé neměl tušení které dveře kam vedou, všechny vypadaly stejně. Ale teď… Stále vypadaly stejně, jen… Harry z nich neměl stejný pocit. Jakoby měl nějaký nový instinkt, něco, co mu nyní radilo, co je za jakými dveřmi. Podíval se na Draca, i on zmateně těkal pohledem mezi dveřmi. Jack naproti tomu naštvaně zíral na dveře a na Ianta, nejspíš mu vyčítal, že o tomhle mu neřekl. Ianta na druhou stranu trápilo něco jiného.

„Amortentia," zamumlal.

„Co?"

„Dveře do Komnaty lásky jsou zamčené."

„Říkal jsi, že nejsou doopravdy zamčené."

„Ne, jistě, jen… Může projít jen-"

„To už víme," mávl rukou Jack. „Které to jsou?"

„Věříš, že to jsme my? Že se vzájemně milujeme stejnou silou?" překvapeně.

„Samozřejmě, že ano."

„Harry, které dveře?" Ianto se otočil k Potterovi. Nebelvír se rozhlédl. Jedny dveře byly jiné, zvláštní. Jakoby tam ani nebyly, a když zavřel oči, byly jako… Byly cítit jako Draco.

Pousmál se. Kývl k nim. „To jsou oni."

„Tak co? Máme je otevřít a-" začal Jack.

„Ne, nejsou tam, je to magie. Musíš projít skrz ně. Pokud tě pustí," Ianto dveře sledoval. „Nepůjdu první..." tiše.

„Oh, no, uhm..." Jack se rozhlél. Jistě, on věřil, že Ianta miluje a věřil, nebo možná doufal, že Ianto miluje jeho. Ale bylo to stejnou silou?

„Půjdu," rozhodl Draco, ve tváři byl bílý, tohle rozhodnutí jej stálo mnoho odhodlání. Udělal několik nerozhodných kroků.

„Draco?"

„Jo?"

„Nezáleží na tom..."

„To teda záleží!" vyhrkl Jack.

„Ne, Draco, nezáleží. I kdybychom nemohli projít, mezi námi to nic nemění. Ne negativně, ano?" Harry o tom nechtěl přesvědčit jen Draca, ale i sebe. Potřeboval věřit, že i kdyby v tomto okamžiku nemilovali stejnou měrou, jednou k tomu může dojít a i kdyby ne… Co na tom sejde. Stále mohou být spolu. Plavovlasý mladík se na něj ohlédl, pousmál se.

Došel až těsně k rámu dveří. Zavřel oči. Nadechl si. Jeho úsměv se rozšířil. Naplnil jej pocit radosti, lásky. Vykročil. Se zavřenýma očima udělal několik dalších kroků. Na okamžik kolem něj bylo jen ticho, jen ta vůně, která tolik připomínala Harryho. Pak zaslechl slabý zvuk podobný tekoucí vodě. Otevřel oči. Ještě se ani nestačil rozkoukat a už do něj téměř vrazil Harry.

Potter se zářivě usmíval. „Věděl jsem to. Miluješ mě!" nadšeně. Draco protočil oči, jak by o tom Nebelvír ještě mohl pochybovat.

Rozhlédli se kolem. Komnata lásky byla poměrně obyčejná. Nebo možná ne taková jakou si jí Harry představoval. Jednalo se o místnost s kamennými stěnami, v rozích místnosti stály antické sloupy po kterých se kolem dokola plazil břečťan. Podlaha byla ze stejného obyčejného kamene jako stěny. Ve středu nevelké místnosti stála na tlustém sloupu zhruba do výše Harryho pasu fontána metrového poloměru. Ve středu fontány byl maličký antický sloupek a na něm druhé patro fontány, nahoře v něm probublávala voda a stékala do spodní části. Odsud nějakým způsobem musela protékat nahoru a celý proces se opakoval.

Harry s Dracem popošli k fontáně. Voda, která stékala z horní nádrže měla téměř průhlednou barvu. Ale ta, které se ve velkém množství shlukovala ve spodní části byla lehce narůžovělá. Harryho napadlo, že má až kýčovitou barvu, jistě byla to slabá růžová, ale přesně taková, jakou si náctileté dívky spojují s láskou, něhou…

„Nevypadá to jako nejmocnější zbraň," poznamenal Jack. Harry zamručel, nevšiml si, kdy Jack s Iantem prošli dál. Jack pozoroval fontánu. Ianto oproti tomu hleděl za ně, na místo, které i z této strany vypadalo jako zavřené dveře. Ve tváři měl nechápavý, nevěřícný výraz.

„Ianto? Co teď?"

„Co..?" stále hleděl na dveře, nevěřil tomu, že je kouzlo pustilo dál. Jak to bylo možné? Ano, on Jacka miloval, ale Jack jeho? Nevěřil tomu. Bylo to možné? Nebo byla magie na dveřích zastaralá, neúčinná?

„Co teď? Co s tou vodou? Tak Ianto!" Jack se na partnera zamračil. „Jo, jasně, jen..." Ianto vrhl poslední pohled na dveře, pak přistoupil k fontáně. „Četl jsem o ní a zdá se, že to není tak složité. Tedy, vypracovali jsme s Jackem možnost."

„Možnost?" zamračil se Harry.

„Navážeme na první plán, bojovat se Sdružením v mysli Shu'ulathoi."

„Ale?"

„Vezmeme si lektvar."

„Lektva-"

„Vodu, fontánu, jakkoliv tomu chcete říkat," zamručel Jack.

„Takže co, vypijeme jí?" Draco se znechuceně zadíval do vody, raději ani nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, co všechno do té vody mohlo spadnout, kdo všechno z ní mohl pít. Otřásl se. On se toho teda rozhodně nenapije.

„Napijeme se všichni," objasnil Ianto. „jsi Krvavý kouzelník, takže by ti už mělo být jasné, jak."

„Počkej, myslíš jako, oh..."

„Oh? Oh, co?" Harry těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

„Dělají to zbytečně složité," povzdychl si Jack, „prostě všichni dáme trochu krve do vody a všichni se napijeme, ta vaše magie už udělá své."

„Hm… Dobře dobře. Fajn, uděláme to." Raději hned. Harrymu bylo jasné, že zatímco oni tady váhají, jejich přátelé nahoře bojují a lidé venku v Londýně umírají. Draco vytáhl dýku, kterou používal na Krvavou magii. Lehce se řízl do dlaně, několik kapek krve spadlo do vody, kapalina ve spodní nádržce o něco víc zrůžověla. Harry zamračeně sledoval Dracovu dlaň. Rána nebyla hluboká, přesto minimálně nepříjemná, ne-li bolestivá. Draco podal dýku k Harrymu, nevšímal si vlastního zranění. Potter zaváhal, rád by Draca uzdravil, ale v momentálním rozpoložení by jej Zmijozel nejspíš nenechal.

Bodl se dýkou do prstu, ostří bylo dostatečně ostré, aby lehce proťalo kůži. Kapka krve dopadla do vody. Ianto s Jackem je ihned následovali. Voda ve fontáně se zbarvil do nachova. Zvláštní, co udělá pár kapek krve. Nejspíš za to ale mohla magie. Magie, které kolovala ve vodě Amortentie, magie, která kolovala v jejich žilách i magie, která celou čtveřici svazovala a určovala jejich osud.

„Teď..?"

„Napijeme se." Ianto vyčaroval čtyři číše, každému podal jednu. Svou vlastní ponořil do fontány, nabral nachový lektvar, přičichl si, ušklíbl se. Jen doufal, že to chutná lépe než jak je to cítit.

„Všichni najednou?" Jack se rozhlédl po ostatních. Stáli kolem fontány. V místnosti až na tiché bublání vody bylo ticho.

Nikdo nemusel odpočítávat, neznali se tak dobře, ale v tomhle okamžiku jakoby byli sehraní. Naráz se napili.

Harry cítil teplý, které vyzařovalo z vody, stékalo mu do krku, do žaludku. Žár mu pozvolna procházel tělem, krví, každou částečkou jeho podstaty. Padl na kolena, číše mu vypadal z rukou. Zavřel oči. Ne, nebolelo to, jen ten pocit byl příliš. Příliš silný, příliš opojný, příliš neznámý. Teplo pomalu ustupovalo, ale pocit zůstával. Bylo to jako by cítil lásku. Nebylo to obyčejné. Bylo to téměř nepředstavitelné. Kdysi si myslel, že největší lásku cítí rodiče, děti, ale teď, tohle… Bylo to jiné a stále to bylo uvnitř něj. Otevřel oči. Ruce se mu třásly. Stejně tak nohy. S obtížemi se postavil. Rukou se přitom zachytil fontány. Voda v ní byla opět jen světlounce růžová.

„Draco?" podíval se vpravo, na místo, kde byl plavovlasý mladík. „Draco!" sehl se vedle mladíka, který ležel na zemi. „Draco, no tak!" Harry s ním zatřásl. Nezdálo se, že by jej Zmijozel slyšel. Ležel na zemi a zdálo se, že spí. Potter se rozhlédl kolem. „Ianto? Jacku?!"

Cítil, jak se jej zmocňuje panika. Všichni tři leželi na zemi v bezvědomí.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Máte možná posledních šanci napsat mi, jestli jsem něco neukončila, jestli jsem něco řádně nevysvětlila. Povídka se chýlí ke konci a pak už nic dopsat nestihnu ;-)

Vím, že jsem v této povídce nakousla mnoho témat a upřímně mě mrzí, že jsem je jen nakousla a nijak víc nerozebrala. Dost uvažuji o tom, že až se dostanu k nějakému dalšímu psaní, budu vycházet z toho, co jsem o magickém světě napsala v této povídce. Snad některé téma příště víc rozeberu, politiku, magické tradice apod.


	198. Chapter 198

Harry se bezmocně rozhlížel po komnatě. Netušil, co by teď měl dělat. Nezdálo se, že ostatním něco je. Kromě toho, že všichni tvrdě spaly. Všichni kromě něj. Proč? Udělal něco špatně? Nebo jinak?

„Draco?" ještě jednou s chlapcem zatřásl. „No tak, vstávej, prosím," zaúpění. Nezdálo se, že by to mělo nějaký vliv. Co měl dělat? Nebyl připravený na situaci, kdy zůstane sám. Rozhodně nepředpokládal, že se to stane takhle. Zvykl si nechat starost, zodpovědnost na dospělých. No a teď… Teď netušil jak dál. A venku dál umírali lidé. V budově dál bojovali jeho přátelé.

Odhodlaně se postavil. V komnatě by Draco s ostatními měl být v relativním bezpečí. Prozatím. On tady ale nemohl zůstat. Nebylo co by tady udělal. Rozhodně nemohl jen sedět a čekat a přemýšlet a nic nedělat.

Musel jednat rychle. Rychle aby si to nerozmyslel. Vrhl poslední pohled na Draca, rozeběhl se ke dveřím z komnaty.

Proběhl kruhovou místností, pro teď se nepozastavoval nad různorodostí dveří ani nad magií, která celým místem proudila. Zastavil se až venku, těsně před Odborem záhad.

„Harry?" Sirius do té chvíle sedící na schodišti se postavil. „Stalo se něco? Kde jsou ostatní?"

„Já, já… Uhm..."

„Tak Pottere," zamručel Snape, nevypadal dvakrát nadšeně. Nelíbilo se mu čekat tady, odrážet jednotlivé vojáky Sdružení a netušit co se děje kdekoliv jinde.

„Kde je Ron?" zamračil se Potter. Kolem před dveřmi výtahu leželo několik těl mrtvých vojáků. Snape vypadal opotřebovaně, ale nezraněně. Dokonce i Sirius vypadal lépe, než když jej Harry opouštěl. Lektvarista nejspíš využil čas a manžela ošetřil. Kde ale ten čas vzali? Jak to, že tady nebylo víc vojáků?

„Konečně jsme zabarikádovali schody," oznámil Ron, Viktor sestupoval po schodišti hned za ním.

„Skvělé, to nám dá nějaký čas," usmál se Sirius.

„Pottere, ještě jste nám neodpověděl," upozornil Nebelvíra Snape. „Kde je Ianto s Dracem a Jackem?"

„No jo, kde jsou?" přidal se Ron. „Něco se stalo?"

„Jsou v pořádku?" zajímal se i Viktor.

„Já nevím," upřímně, „myslím, teda jo, jsou v pořádku, snad. Jsou naživu. Ale, prostě… Nevím."

„Co se stalo?" vyštěkl Snape.

„Zředili jsme Amortentiu a napili se. Všichni stejně!" dodal rychle. „A pak se něco dělo, nějaký proces. A když jsem byl schopný-"

„Rychleji, Pottere."

„Všichni jsou v bezvědomí!"

„Kromě vás," stroze.

„Jo, ale nevím. Nechápu to. Udělal jsem to samé!"

„Hm..."

„Možná za to může Harryho magie," nadhodil Ron.

„Jak to myslíš?" zamračeně.

„Světlá magie," upřesnil Ron. „Třeba Amortentia působí jinak na temné kouzelníky a jinak na světlé."

„To by to jistě vysvětlovalo, kdyby ovšem Jack nebyl mudla," přikývl Sirius, přemýšlel nad jinou možností. Neznělo to jako výtka, přesto se na něj Ron zaškaredil.

„Třeba se nějak nakazil od Ianta," přidal se Viktor. Ron se na partnera vděčně usmál.

„Magie není infekce, nemůže se jí nakazit!" vyštěkl Snape. „Ianto tuhle možnost zvažoval."

„Jakou možnost, že se mudla může nakazit magií?" zmateně se na něj zadíval Sirius. Snape potřásl hlavou. Někdy bylo tak složité mít za manžela Nebelvíra. A někdy bylo ještě složitější mít za manžela Sirius.

„Možnost, že se stane to, co Potter říkal."

„Počkej moment, Ianto tušil, že by se to mohlo stát? Že všichni omdlí a někdo zůstane? Že já zůstanu? Proč? Proč by mi to neřekl?"

„Byla to teorie založená na tom, co bylo možné zjistit za tak krátkou dobu o Amortentii," zamračil se Snape, neměl rád, když ho někdo přerušoval.

„Počkej, počkej, vzpomínám si na to. Jen to zmínil," Sirius se postavil, přešel k Harrymu. „Ianto si myslel, že po vypití Amortentie by jste měli být schopni bojovat v mysli červa."

„Ano, to vím, a?"

„A byla tam teoretická možnost, že ne všichni toho budou schopni. Amortentia je založená na lásce a-"

„Siriusi," přerušil jej Snape. „Na tohle nemáme čas. Pottere, pokud jsou ostatní v bezvědomí, může to znamenat, že jejich těla jsou přetížená. Jejich magie, nebo cokoliv v Harknessově případě, se zaměřuje na něco jiného."

„Jiného? Počkejte, znamená to, že oni bojují a já jsem nějak vyřazený?" tahle možnost se mu nelíbila.

„Ne, možná, nechte mě domluvit," zavrčel Snape, „možná, vytvořili pouto, aby někdo, vy v tomto případě, mohl využít jejich sílu a porazit nepřítele."

„Znamená to, že Harry může použít jejich magii?" zajímal se Ron.

„Co?" Hary se zamračil. Takhle možnost se mu právě teď líbila ještě méně než to, kdyby byl jediný z boje s Shu'ulathoi vyloučen.

„Ne tak docela," Snape na Weasleyho vrhl zamračený pohled. Co na tom, že bojovali bok po boku. Stále to byli jeho studenti a poslední rok na něj ani jeden z mladíků nenahlížel jako na profesora a to mu začínalo dost vadit. „Může, teoreticky, použít jejich psychickou sílu. V myslích Shu'ulathoi."

Harry si nervózně prohrábl vlasy, „ale proč já? Proč jsem zůstal vzhůru? Přece Ianto je magicky mocnější, určitě. Nebo Draco ten je, no určitě vhodnější. Nebo Jack, Jack přece umí tyhle psychický techtle líp."

„Magii je jedno kdo si myslíte, že je lepší. Rozhodne sama. Amortentia zvolila vás, kdo ví proč," odfrkl si Snape.

„Ale, ale… Co mám jako dělat?"

„Severusi..." Sirius přistoupil k manželovi.

„Rozhodně ne."

„Ale no tak, prostě-"

„Řekl jsem, že ne!"

Harry s Ronem a Viktorem všichni hleděli na dvojici. Netušili o co jde. Sirius se Snapem museli pochopit něco dalšího, co oni zatím ne.

„Hej, co se děje? Hej!" Harryho trpělivost pomalu vyprchávala.

„Fajn, fajn, jak myslíš, ale cokoliv se stane, nepadne na mojí hlavu!" rozhodil rukama Snape, stále naštvaně hleděl na manžela, Harryho si nevšímal. Black se vítězně usmál.

„Chci vědět o co jde," zamumlal Potter.

„Nemůžete jít sám," zamručel Snape.

„O čem to mluvíte?"

„Harry," začal Sirius, „se Sdružením je třeba bojovat v mysli. Plán byl založen na tom, že vás, někoho, kohokoliv, nejlépe všechny, povede Jack. Vezme vás do mysli červa, a dál."

„A?"

„A teď tady Jack není. Ano, jeho psychická síla tam někde čeká na to až jí použiješ, ale pochybuji, že tam někde čeká i sám Jack."

„A dál?"

„Umíš se snad dostat do něčí mysli?" povytáhl obočí Sirius.

„Oh, no… Tak co budeme dělat?"

„Severus tě povede."

„Cože?!"

„Taky tím nejsem nadšený," zavrčel Snape.

„Ale on nemá, on není… Nemá Amortentiu," zmateně.

„Musíme to zkusit," rozhodně pokračoval Black. „Severus se o sebe umí postarat. A pak, červ se určitě zaměří na tebe."

„Oh, super," ušklíbnutí. Čím dál tím lepší.

„Chcete to dělat tady?" ozval se Viktor.

„Jo, nebylo by lepší jít zpátky do Komnaty?"

Snape se zamračil na Rona, který to navrhl. Věděl, že vstup do Komory s Amortentiou je omezený a netušil zda by jemu byl průchod umožněn. Kdyby se snad stalo, že by dál neprošel, vyvolalo by to u jeho manžela jistě nepříjemné otázky. Neměl zapotřebí řešit další partnerské problémy.

„Můžeme jít do Komnaty s Obloukem."

„Cože?!" Black se na manžela zamračil. „Nechci se tam vracet," zakňučení.

„Oblouk smrti má kolem sebe auru, která nám může pomoc," rozhodně, na manžela se raději nepodíval. Navíc to byl momentální nápad, ale přišlo mu to najednou logické. I když to bylo víc dané tím, že chtěl, aby aspoň něco proběhlo za jeho podmínek.

„Seve-"

„Ne. Můžeš zůstat tady, půjdeme s Potterem sami. Ano, to bude nejlepší, všichni zůstaňte tady."

„Chtěl bych to vidět," zamumlal za Harrym Ron k Viktorovi.

„Fajn, půjdeme všichni," mávl rukou Sirius. Ve tvářil byl bledý, vrhl pohled na schody, možná doufal, že vojáci prorazí barikádu a on tak bude ušetřen cesty k Oblouku.

„Nemusíš, pokud-"

„Řekl jsem, že půjdu, tak půjdu!" uťal Snape Sirius.

Vešli do Kruhové místnost. „Neměl by někdo zůstat tady," začal Harry. Věděl, že Kruhová místnost není rozložena stejně jako místnosti do kterých vedly dveře. Ale měl pocit, že Komnata, kde ležel Draco s ostatními je blíž k východu než místnost s Obloukem. Přišlo mu tak, že spící trojice bude víc vystavena, víc na ráně. Nelíbilo se mu to. Někdo by měl zůstat tady a případné nebezpečí odvrátit.

Snape Pottera přejel pohledem, pak se otočil. „Vy dva, zůstanete."

„Ale-"

„Rone," Viktor partnera chytil za ruku, Snapeovi přikývl. Nebylo třeba, aby všichni šli k Oblouku a jen čekali až se něco stane.

„Dobře, my jdeme," lektvarista vykročil vpřed.

„Taky jsem mohl zůstat," zamumlal Sirius, přesto následoval manžela s Harrym.

-HPT-

Místnost s Obloukem Smrti se vůbec nezměnila. Harry koutkem oka sledoval kmotra. Sirius měl pevně zaťatou čelist, díval se přímo před sebe a nejspíš by býval byl raději kdekoliv jinde. I Snape vrhal na manžela opatrné pohledy. Nejspíš litoval, že jej sem opět vedl.

„Nechte toho, oba," zamručel Black. „Kvůli něčemu tady jsme, ne snad?"

„Siri-"

„Ne, nechci to slyšet! Musíme jít až dolu?" Téměř neslyšně si povzdechl, kdy mu Snape přikývl. Vykročil dolů k tiše ševelícímu závěsu.

„Že vám to ale trvalo," ozval se hlas. Harry téměř vykřikl, udržel se jen díky tomu, že šel za Snapem a cítil se trochu bezpečněji. Stejné štěstí neměl Sirius, který hlasitě vykřikl a pak stejně hlasitě zaklel.

„Kdo- kdo jsi?" Black byl ve tváři ještě bledší než v okamžiku, kdy vkráčel do místnosti. Trojice se zastavila na podlaze kousek od Oblouku. Nejen Harry, i dospělí kouzelníci měli co dělat, aby se neotočili a nevyběhli z místnosti v momentě, kdy se závoj rozestoupil a ven vyšla vysoká postava.

„Démon," zamračil se Snape.

„Anděl," vyhrkl Sirius ve stejném okamžiku, zíral při tom na blanitá křídla. Tvor se rozesmál.

„No jistě, protože andělé mají rohy," Snape se na manžela zamračil.

„Bael," šeptl Harry. Došlo mu to téměř hned, ač to bylo tak neuvěřitelné. Ale stačilo vidět pravou ruku tvořenou jen kostmi a polovinu tváře, stejně tak nelidskou. Na vzhledu už nic nevylepšila lidská téměř krásná polovina obličeje.

„Správně," Seraphim se na Harryho usmál. Potter se otřásl.

„Věděl si, že přijdeme? Neměl si být tam..?" Harry mávl rukou k Oblouku.

„Mám být tam, kde mě chce můj Pán," stroze.

„Ianto?" zajímal se Sirius.

„Samozřejmě. Můj Pán Necromancer. Řekl, že má pomoc může být potřeba. Tak jsem zde."

„Ale nevěd-"

„Vyčkával jsem."

„Jistě," ušklíbl se Snape. „Takže co teď? Půjdeš s náma do myslí Shu'ulathoi? Protože si nejsem jistý, jak to bude fungovat pro nás, natož pro tebe..." Snape mávl rukou odshora dolů, dávaje tak najevo, že myslí tvorovu podstatu.

„Připojím se k vám až uvnitř." Bale nevypadal, že by mu jakkoliv záleželo na tom, co si o něm lidé mohou myslet.

„Možná bych měl počkat venku," začal Sirius, nejistě přitom zíral na Seraphima. „Nechci, aby andě-"

„Není to anděl," zamručel Snape. „A ne, venku tě nepotřebují."

„Nechci na vás koukat jak-"

„Co když se něco stane? Co když odsud budeš muset dostat Pottera?"

„Ale, ale…" Siriusova ramena poklesla. Proč jeho manžel tak trval na tom, aby tady zůstával? Nesnášel to tady!

„Mohli bychom si už pospíšit?" ozval se Potter. Věděl, že od okamžiku, kdy opustil spícího Draca neuběhlo tolik času. Jenže nepřišlo mu to tak. Měl pocit, že musela uběhnout minimálně hodina, klidně dvě. Co když se s Dracem něco děje. Možná ho neměl opouštět. Hlavně si teď museli pospíšit, aby se mohl vrátit a třeba zjistit, že je Draco opět v pořádku. Při vědomí. Jen doufal, že tomu tak bude. Co když zklame? Co když se mu nepodaří porazit Sdružení? Co pak? On zemře a Draco? Zůstane tam spolu s Iantem a Jackem spát navěky? Nebo než se k nim nepřítel dostane a nemilosrdně je zabije? A co zbytek Země? Nesnášel takovou míru zodpovědnosti.

„Dobře. Pottere, sedněte si." Snape kývl hlavou k zemi. Sám si sedl a čekal až chlapec udělá to samé. Nebelvír okamžik váhal. Pak se rozhodně posadil.

Snape se lehce ušklíbl. Natáhl se a otočil Potterovu hlavu tak, aby mu viděl přímo do očí. „Zavřete oči, nad ničím nepřemýšlejte. Může to chvíli trvat. Musím najít spojení, které našel Jack s vojákem."

„Hm..."

„Potichu, Pottere."

Harry pomalu zavřel oči. Poslední co viděl než jeho mysl vypnula byly Snapeovy temné oči.


	199. Chapter 199

Už podruhé v tom dni Harry cítil, jak se jej začíná zmocňovat panika. Kde byl? Kolem byla jen čerň. Ne jako temná noc, prostě jen neproniknutelné černota.

„Uklidněte se," zamručel těsně za ním Snape. Harry se polekaně otočil, vrhl na profesora zamračený pohled. Samozřejmě, že Snape mu o sobě nemohl říct způsobem, který by jej nevyděsil. Navíc se zdálo, že si to lektvarista nepěkně užívá.

Vzápětí pocítil stejnou škodolibost, když Snapea vyděsil objevivší se Seraphim.

„Povedu tě dál," prohlásil Bael.

„Ale co Sna-"

„Ten dál nemůže," stroze. Černovlasý muž se na Seraphima zamračil.

„Ale, ale-"

„Má pravdu," nerad připustil Snape, „jak jste sám poznamenal, nemám ochranu Amortentie. I kdybych se dál dostal, nebyl bych vám co platný."

„Takže počkáte tady?" Harry se rozhlédl kolem. On by rozhodně nestál o to čekat v temnotě.

„Tak to nefunguje!" vyštěkl lektvarista. „Tedy," lehce se uklidnil, „když – až – se vám podaří porazit Sdružení, snad vás on," kývl k Seraphimovi, „dostane ven. V tom okamžiku bych se měl z této sféry dostat i já."

„A když ne?"

„Když co ne? Když neporazíte Sdružení? Když démon padne a nenajdete cestu ven?"

Harry jen přikývl.

„Pak tu uvíznu," zamračeně. Snapeovi se představa nejspíš nelíbila o moc víc, než by se líbila Harrymu.

„Můžeme jít?" ozval se Bael.

Potter ještě okamžik hleděl na Snapea. Nebyl to jeho nejoblíbenější člověk na světě, ale teď to byl jediný dospělý, jediný člověk, jediný tvor, kterému opravdu věřil, že je na stejné straně. Na jeho straně.

„Merline, Pottere, jděte už," odfrkl si profesor.

Nebelvír si povzdych, přiblížil se k netrpělivě čekajícímu Seraphimovi. Stále si nebyl jistý jestli okřídlený tvor má nějaké oči. Jen doufal, že stvoření bylo věrné minimálně Iantovi a nenechá ho někde v myslích nepřítele. Netušil, jak by se bez pomoci dostal ven. Ne bez Seraphima, ne bez Snapea.

Bael, pro kterého bylo čekání nejspíš až moc dlouhé, natáhl kostěnou ruku a dotkl se Harryho ramene. Na okamžik chlapce napadlo jak je možné, že v tomhle prostředí má fyzické tělo. A pokud zemře, zemře i jeho tělo? To asi ano, to znělo logicky. Co ale taková zranění? Projeví se to nějak na jeho fyzickém těle?

A pak ta představa, že Snape není nikde poblíž, že on je kdesi někde, zatím co Snape... Otřásl se, když si představil, že by to měl být on, kdo by čekal v temnotě a netušil, co se kde děje a jestli se někdy dostane zpátky do svého těla, za svým manželem.

„Rozmyslel jsem si to!" vyhrkl.

„Cože?" Snape byl očividně naštvaný, Seraphim mlčel.

„Chci, aby šel taky," Harry zíral na Baela, rukou přitom ukázal na profesora. Tvor sklonil hlavu ke straně, v pololidské tváři měl zamyšlený výraz.

„Pottere," zavrčel Snape.

Seraphim několika kroky přešel prostor, který je odděloval od lektvarista. Harryho, kterého stále pevně svíral, prakticky táhl za sebou. Lidskou rukou sevřel Snapeovo rameno. Lektvarista ani neměl čas odporovat.

V příštím okamžiku pevný stisk ruky na jeho rameni zmizel. Temnota se rozestoupila a před ním se objevil ne neznámý svět. S údivem zjistil, že to místo je mu povědomé. Odklopýtal od Baela a Snapea. Aura, kterou tvor vydával mu nebyla moc příjemná. Navíc měl nepříjemný pocit, že se stvoření kochá jeho nepohodlím. Vrátil svou pozornost k místu. Ne, nikdy tady nebyl. Přesto to bylo tak povědomé, známé. Na okamžik zapátral v paměti.

Ano! Téměř vítězně vyskočil. Věděl, odkud to místo zná. Z doby jeho a Dracovy cesty do Ravenholmu a zpět. Podobné místo viděl během cest portálem.

Nadšeně se otočil ke Snapeovi, aby mu svůj poznatek sdělil. Lektvarista měl ve tváři překvapený zmatený a z části i vyděšený pohled.

„Co? Není to stejné jako, když jste šli s Jackem?" zajímal se Potter. Snape potřásl hlavou. Ne, tohle rozhodně nebylo stejné. Předtím byli jen v myslích vojáků. Viděli části toho, co viděl Shu'ulathoi, ale teď… Jakoby se přímo ocitli v jiném světě, na jiné planetě… Do teď mu to všechno přišlo tak neuvěřitelné. Ano, znal příběhy, které mu vyprávěl Draco a některé i od Pottera nebo Ianta, ale… Těžko se věřilo tomu, co sám nezažil.

Stáli na tmavé skále, ale nebyla to hornina, kterou bylo možno najít na Zemi. I atmosféra se zdála jiná a Harry si uvědomil, že jsou naživu jen díky jejich magii. Jinak by je okolní ovzduší nejspíš rychle zahubilo. Nebe mělo zelenomodrou petrolejovou barvu. Celkově se vzduch zdál těžší, hustší.

Harry udělal několik kroků vpřed. Za nimi byla vysoká skála a naštěstí se zdálo, že nemusí jít tím směrem, protože přes horninu by se dostávali jen těžko.

Obešel výběžek, za sebou slyšel tiché kroky, Snape se Seraphimem jej očividně následovali. Před ním se náhle rozprostřel obzor. Skála, na které stáli, o něco dál končila prudkým srázem. V dálce, ve všech směrech, Harry viděl další skály, ne nepodobné té jejich, lemovaly kaňon a všechny končily náhlým přepadem do rokliny. Nezdálo se, že by dole, pod nimi, něco bylo. Potter opatrně přešel k okraji.

„Pottere," varovně zamručel Snape.

„Jen se dívám."

„Tak se dívejte z dálky."

Harry si profesora nevšímal. Naklonil se. Přesně jak předpokládal, dna nedohlédl. V hlubinách se v chumlech balila bílá mlha, pod ní mohlo být cokoliv.

Harry zvedl zrak vzhůru k petrolejovému nebi. Trochu se pousmál. Takhle planeta byla odporná, nehostinná, ponurá. Ale to, co viděl vysoko nad nimi jej fascinovalo. Vypadalo to jako ostrůvky pohupující se ve vzduchu. Některé menší pluly kolem, většina se jen kolébala na místě. Vypadaly jako skály vytržené, hozené a zastavené v pádu. Ano, určitě tady byla jiná atmosféra. Na Harryho planetě by takový úkaz nebyl možný.

„Musíme jít tam." Bael upoutal Harryho pozornost. Potter se k němu otočil. Snape stejně jako předtím Nebelvír zíral k nebi. Vypadal nejistě, nejspíš doufal, že jejich cesta nepovede na ve vzduchu visící zeminu.

Seraphim ukazoval jiným směrem. Přímo vpřed. Harry se pokusil zaostřit. Mezi skalami, ve středu kaňonu, vznášející se ve vzduchu stejně jako ostrovy byla velká plocha. Nevypadala jako něco, co sem patří. Planeta byla nehostinná a kromě místa ve středu propasti se nezdálo, že je technicky pokročilá. Nebo, když na to přišlo, obydlená.

Plocha byla zřejmě místem, kde sídlilo Sdružení. Kolem dokola byl podobný val, jako zeď, kterou museli zdolat v Rusku. Tahle však nebyla tak vysoká, spíš to byla hradba sloupů, ne těsně u sebe stojících. Za ním stála budova, pokud se tomu tak dalo říkat. Stavba byla obrovská, šedavá, nevlídná, téměř splývala s pozadím.

„Jak se tam zatraceně dostanem?"

„Pottere!"

„No co? Vy to snad víte?"

„Možná bych měl počkat tady," navrhl Snape, otočil se s tím k Baelovi. Seraphim si odfrkl. Přešel kolem obou kouzelníků a zamířil k plošince, které si Harry do té chvíle nevšiml.

„Cože? Zbláznil se?" Harry ztišil hlas, zíral na Seraphima, mluvil však ke Snapeovi. Velice rychle mu došlo, co má Bael za lubem. K ploše se základnou vedlo několik cest. Když se pozorně zadíval, viděl pod plochou z mlhy vycházející tunel, nejspíš jakási forma výtahu končící na dně rokle. Z každé skály podél horizontu pak vedly užší i širší cesty a cestičky. To by nebylo tak špatné. Kdybych jejich cesta nebyla jen půl metru široká a zcela visící ve vzduchu a samozřejmě bez zábradlí. Až k základně to bylo minimálně půl kilometru. Jak se bezpečně měli dostat po tak nebezpečné cestě tak daleko? A co když je někdo uvidí? Nebyli nijak chráněni.

„Nemůžeme používat magii?" Harry se ohlédl na Snapea. Určitě by se na můstku cítil bezpečněji.

„Vypadám snad, že mám hůlku?" pozvedl obočí Snape.

„A jak mám teda bojovat, když-"

„Máte sílu Amortentie," rozhodně.

„Jo?" lehce posměšně, nějak o tom pochyboval. Zatím se necítil nijak jinak. Co když se něco pokazilo a vůbec nebude mít šanci Shu'ulathoi porazit?

„Proč jsme se nemohli objevit až na místě?" Harry se otočil k Seraphimovi. Bael se jen usmál, vykročil na můstek. Potter se za ním zamračil. Až tohle skončí, bude mít s Iantem dlouhý rozhovor o tom komu věří a koho má za své následovníky, nebo poddané, nebo cokoli to Necromancer má.

„No, jděte, Pottere," ozval se vedle něj Snape. Černovlasý muž hleděl přímo před sebe, ve tváři byl bledý. Harryho napadlo, zda se muž bojí výšek.

„Půjdete taky?" ujišťoval se. Na okamžik jej napadlo, že by si muže pro jeho obavu mohl dobírat. Ale Snape by se pak klidně mohl rozhodnout, že zůstane na skále to by bylo více než nemilé.

„Jděte," stroze. Potter si povzdechl, opatrně položil nohu na cestičku. Zdálo se, že je kamenná, možná tvořená z nějakého pískovce. Nevypadala jako něco, co vytvořilo Sdružení. Možná tady ten útvar už byl a Sdružení do něj jen zapustilo vlastní konstrukci, vystavělo základnu. Přetvořilo nejspíš krásný přírodní úkaz v nevzhledný mechanický ostrov.

Seraphim už byl daleko před Harrym, šel rázným krokem vpřed, neohlížel se, jen sebejistě kráčel. Kdo ví, jestli by se mu něco stalo, kdyby spadl. Kdo ví, zda by se něco stalo Harrymu, kdyby spadl. Kdyby bylo kam spadnou, protože Harry si nebyl jistý, že dole pod mlhou něco je.

Prvních pár kroků bylo opatrných. Soustředil se na Baelova záda a šel vpřed. Snažil se ukočírovat myšlenky, aby volně neputovaly, nebylo by bezpečné kdyby se zamyslel a udělal špatný krok. Slyšel Snape, kterak si sám pro sebe tiše mumlá, nejspíš nadával a proklínal všechny, na které si vzpomněl.

„Vypadá moje mysl taky takhle?" ozval se Harry, otázku směřoval k profesorovi.

„Jako tahle planeta?" zamumlal Snape.

„Nebo jiná, naše, nebo místo, jakkoliv..?"

„Uvědomte si, Pottere, že Sdružení je vyspělá rasa s kolektivním vědomím," zavrčení.

„Takže?"

„Takže ne, vaše mysl je prostá."

„Sprostá?" zamračeně.

„Pottere!"

„Říkáte, že jsem hloupý?"

Okamžik bylo ticho, pak si Snape povzdechl, „ne, Pottere. Říkám, že jste člověk a vaše mysl vypadá lidsky. Stejně tak má, Dracova, Iantova, všech."

„Vážně? Ale vy umíte Nitrobranu a-"

„Na tom nesejde. Psychické štíty a síly jsou jiné, mysl mají všichni lidé stejnou. Možná prostor vypadá jinak, ale rozhodně ne takhle."

„Dobře…" pokračoval dál v cestě. Na okamžik, během rozhovoru se Snapem, bylo tak snadné zapomenout na to, že kráčí v nepředstavitelné výšce vstříc nebezpečí.

Nakonec mu cesta po můstku nepřišla až tak hrozná. Nejspíš za to mohla jeho průprava z Famrfpálu. Když se nenápadně ohlédl na profesora, zjistil, že ten stejně bezproblémový postup rozhodně nemá. Snape byl ve tváři stále bledý, rty měl pevně sevřené a upřeně zíral pod nohy, snad ve snaze zabránit tomu, aby šlápl vedle. Podle Harryho si pohledem dolů jen ubližoval. Nemělo smysl zírat do nekončící hlubiny, jen to člověka znejisťovalo.

-HPT-

„Nelíbí se mi to..." zamumlal Harry. Spolu se Snapem a Baelem se krčil za jedním z krajních sloupů. Tedy on a Snape se krčili, Seraphim stál vedle nich a tvářil se neurčitě. Za sloupy, jen metr od nich vedla cesta, možná už by se tomu i dalo říkat chodba. Protože základna nezačínala vnější zdí, volně přecházela v místnosti a celek. V chodbě, přes kterou museli přejít se každou chvíli procházeli vojáci Sdružení. Většina z nich hlídkovala, někteří před sebou vezli vozíky naložené zbraněmi a různorodými mechanismy.

„Jak najdeme červa?"

„Je uvnitř, cítím ho," oznámil Seraphim.

„Jo, ale-"

„Měl jsem za to, že Shu'ulathoí je víc," přidal se Snape.

„Ano."

„Ano? Ano co?" zamračil se Harry.

„ Shu'ulathoi nacházející se na Zemi je jeden z mnoha."

„Co to znamená? Mám jich porazit víc? Nebo je nějaký hlavní mozek?"

„Ne."

Harry se se zoufalstvím v očích otočil na Snapea, profesor se nedíval o nic méně nejistě.

„Stačí porazit jednoho. Kolektivní vědomí udělá zbytek," rozmluvil se Bael.

„I vojáky? Zničí je to? Všechny na Zemi?" nadějně.

„Soustřeďme se na to, co děláme teď," zasáhl Snape, než mohl Seraphim říct něco dalšího.

Zdálo se, že jejich štěstí se jich ten den drží zuby nehty. Podařilo se jim vystihnout okamžik, když hlídky vojáků přešli, a přeběhli na opačnou stranu chodby. Zašli za roh, prošli dveřmi a ocitli se v nevelké místnosti. Zdálo se, že prostor nebyl příliš využívaný, snad to znamenalo, že pro ten okamžik byli v relativním bezpečí.

„Bude bezpečnější, když dál půjdeš sám," rozhodl Bael.

„Co?" Harry na něj zaraženě zíral.

„Odrazíme vojáky," pokýval hlavou k Snapeovi, lektvarista si povzdechl. Nelíbila se mu představa toho, že zde zůstane sám se Seraphinem, nelíbilo se mu, že měl odrážet vojáky Sdružení a doufat, že Potter v tom mezičase zničí Shu'ulathoi. A ano, to byla další věc. Nelíbilo se mu, že měl Potter jít a sám zneškodnit Shu'ulathoi! Co to bylo za nesmysl. On tady byl ten dospělí! Navíc, když se Potterovi něco stane, jak to vysvětlí Siriusovi?

„Stačí najít jednoho Shu'ulathoi," pokračoval Bael, „sám budeš nenápadný."

„Ale co když-"

„Má pravdu," zamračeně řekl Snape. Plán se mu nelíbil, ale Bael měl pravdu, Potter se sám může dostat po celé základně nenápadněji než kdyby šli všichni. Navíc v případě nouze na sebe oni dva mohou přilákat pozornost, dát Potterovi čas. „Nečekají nás," pokračoval profesor, „základna není kromě běžných stráží nijak chráněna."

Potter se dál mračil. „To přece nemyslíte vážně!" pohledem těkal z jednoho na druhého.

„Jděte, Pottere, najděte červa, objevte sílu Amortentie a zničte ho," rozhodně.

„Ale-"

„Hned!"

Nebelvír se dál mračil, přesto se otočil a vyběhl z nejbližších dveří, dál do středu základny. Spěchal, kdyby ne, možná by se nikdy neodhodlal.

-HPT-

Opět se ocitl plazící se ve ventilační šachtě. Neměl na vybranou. Každou chodbou, kterou se vydal, šli dříve či později vojáci. Dvakrát otevřel dveře a bylo to jen podivné štěstí, že jej nikdo neviděl. V jedné místnosti narazil na několik úpějících Stalkerů, otroků plných jen čistého zoufalství. Nechtěl vidět nic z toho. Ani otroky, ani vojáky, ani jiná stvoření, která kdysi žila svým šťastným životem a teď byla zavřená v celách a místnostech, změněná k nepoznání, většinou na bezbranná monstra.

Nikdy by nevěřil, že svět v něčí mysli bude tak opravdický. Nechtěl nad tím dumat, k ničemu to nevedlo. Přesto jeho myšlenky, zvláště nyní, když se sám plazil pološerem, odbíhaly mnoha směry. Stále si musel připomínat, že tohle místo není opravdické, že je to jen mysl. Ano, možná nějaké kolektivní vědomí, místo, kde se všichni Shu'ulathoi, celé Sdružení v myslích shromažďuje. Jenže.. Vlastně ani nezáleželo na tom, že to není fyzické. Pro něj v ten moment to takové bylo. A už nepochyboval o tom, že když zemře, zemře i jeho tělo na Zemi. Ten fakt, vědomí toho, že i v téhle sféře je zcela smrtelný, k němu přišlo samo, pozvolna, přesto tam bylo.

V duchu nadával snad všem, na které si vzpomněl. Snapeovi a Baelovi, kteří dle něj s ním nakonec vůbec nemuseli chodit, když ho v tom tak snadno nechali samotného. Dracovi, Iantovi a Jackovi, kteří si klidně leželi nejspíš v bezesném spánku – a ano, nemohli za to, ale nechali ho v tom taky samotného! A jeho kmotr? Ten skoro ani nebyl ochotný vrátit se k Oblouku. Jistě, jistě, Harry to chápal, na Siriusově místě by nejspíš taky měl problémy, ale přesto!

Zastavil se. Měl pocit, že koutkem oka něco zahlédl. Pomalu a potichu se posunul vzad. Větrací šachta nevedla jedním směrem. V některých místnostech byl Harry pod podlahou, někdy v úrovni podlahy. Nyní byl nad stropem. Zastavil se tak, že těsně před očima měl maličkou mřížku vedoucí do místnosti pod ním. Zamračil se. Místnost byla prázdná. Přesto měl pocit, že něco zahlédl.

Téměř se otočil zpátky a pokračoval dál v cestě. Téměř… V šedé místnosti bylo tak snadné přehlédnout bledého tvora.

Pod Harrym v místnosti byl jediný Shu'ulathoi. Nebyl stejný jako Shu'ulathoi na Zemi nebo ve světě Vortigantů či Freemana. Tvor pod Harrym na sobě neměl žádnou mechaniku, žádnou technickou vymoženost. Bylo to jen holé bledé torzo. Víc než předtím vypadal jako červ. Bez rukou, bez nohou, s podivným zakrnělým okem na levé straně. Jen podle oka a otvoru, který bez mechanismu tolik připomínal mozkomorova ústa, se dalo určit kde má Shu'ulathoi hlavu.

Harry na okamžik strnul. Co měl teď dělat? Nejspíš ani nečekal, že červa opravdu najde.

Jeho váhání bylo příliš dlouhé. Stvoření otočilo jediné oko jeho směrem. Vidělo ho.

-HPT -

 **Pozn**.: Ano, vím, říkala jsem, že to zvládnu na 200 kapitol, ale jak se zdá, píši pomaleji než jsem si myslela. Takže 200 nebude konec :-/ Ale brzo! Prodlouží se to maximálně o kapitolu dvě :-D

To vám dává ještě chvíli k tomu se vyjádřit a třeba mi pomoci uzavřít některé konce, a jejich uzavření jsem třeba zapomněla, některé samozřejmě ještě uzavřu. Každopádně, snad vás potěším faktem, že jsem zjistila, že dle osnovy už pár postav mělo být mrtvých a nějak na to nedošlo. Snad v budoucnu napíšu temnější povídku.


	200. Chapter 200

Na okamžik se zdálo, že čas se zastavil. Vzápětí Harry cítil, jak se plechová konstrukce ventilace pod jeho nohama propadla. Pád byl krátký, stihl jen krátce polekaně vykřiknout. Dopad na tvrdou zem mu vyrazil dech, v příštím okamžiku ho jen těsně minul velký kus plechu. Čekal, potřeboval popadnout dech, slyšel skřípění rozpadlé ventilace, opatrně zvedl hlavu. Nezdálo se, že by se Shu'ulathoi měl k tomu, aby na Harryho zaútočil. Vznášel se na místě, jediným okem chlapec bez mrknutí sledoval. Prach v místnosti pomalu usedal. Harry se rozkašlal, bylo až neuvěřitelné, jak opravdové tohle místo bylo. Opatrně se začal zvedat, pád nebyl dlouhý, přesto cítil každou píď otlačeného těla.

Postavil se, zvedl zrak a o krok ustoupil. Během jeho neohrabaného zvedání se Shu'ulathoi přiblížil až těsně k němu. Harry na červově bledém těle mohl vidět jednotlivé zelenkavé žilky, v některých měl dojem, že dokonce může vidět proudící černou krev. Otřásl se. Pohled na červovu průsvitnou kůži mu připomněl kočku Sphynx, kterou kdysi viděl u sousedů Dursleyových v Zobí ulici. Pochyboval však o tom, že kůže červa je stejně hřejivá jako kůže bezsrsté kočky.

Shu'ulathoi stále nic nedělal, jen se před ním tiše vznášel. Harryho napadlo, že ač vypadá odporně, nevypadá nijak nebezpečné. Možná proto se lídři Sdružení drželi povětšinou zpátky, protože sami neměli jak bojovat, potřebovali k tomu vojáky, otroky…

Vše to trvalo jen okamžik, než se jediné oko Shu'ulathoi zadívalo do Harryho smaragdových očí. Na kratičkou chvíli okolní svět zcela ztichl. Pak v Harryho mysli propukl žár. Cítil, jak klesl na kolena, rukama si svíral hlavu, bolest jej pomalu spalovala, sílila a pomaličku se plížila celým Harryho tělem. Slyšel křik, neuvědomoval si, že je to on, kdo křičí. Jeho svět se změnil v bolest. Bylo to o tolik horší než kletba Cruciatus, nebo cokoliv jiného, co kdy předtím zažil. Chtěl jen aby to přestalo, skončilo. Jakkoliv.

Nemohl přemýšlet, nemohl se pohybovat, nemohl nic, jen se nechat unášet temnotou, vlnami bolesti… vlnami bol… vlna…

Ne, něco bylo jinak. Nebyla to jen bolest. Nebyla všude. Na okamžik, na jediný kratičký panický okamžik měl pocit že ano. Nechal se tím příliš ochromit. Ale nebylo to tak. Nebolelo jej celé tělo, celá jeho mysl. Téměř, ale ne… Roztřeseně se nadechl. Pak to ucítil. Bylo to jako… Známá vůně. Krásná vůně. Vůně lásky. Draco.

Otevřel oči. Ležel na zádech na zemi, ruce měl ještě stále pevně sevřené ve vlasech, nyní je opatrně pustil. Na pár vteřin si dovolil jen ležet, dýchat, cítit Draca. Jediné co chtěl bylo vyskočit a běžet zpátky, za Dracem. Jenže nemohl. Draco tady nebyl a zpátky k němu nemohl. Ne teď. Ne takhle. Nejdřív bylo třeba něco udělat.

Opět se pomalu zvedl na nohy. Shu'ulathoi byl na druhé straně místnosti. V jeho červí tváři Harry nebyl schopný nic vyčíst. Kdyby mohl, možná by zjistil, že má červ určitý dávku obavy. Ještě nikdo nepřežil přímý útok jeho mysli, natož aby mu vzdoroval.

„Draco..?" Harry zašeptal, věděl, že druhý chlapec tady není, přesto… Musel se ujistit. Opět jej ovanula známá vůně. Mohlo to tak být? Nebo mu jeho mysl cosi nalhávala.

Shu'ulathoi se rychle oklepal ze svého překvapení. Harry se zamračil. V mysli cítil dotírající nárazy, pařáty, nitky… Nebolelo to, bylo to nepříjemné, jistě. Ale tvor před ním spíš zjišťoval, oťukával.

Potter zalapal po dechu, kdy se mu v mysli vynořila slova. _Odejít_. _Vzdát_. _Přestat_.

V duchu si odfrkl. Shu'ulathoi dělal, jako by snad on měl na výběr. Nemohl se vzdát, nemohl odejít. A rozhodně nemohl přestat, ať už se pokusí o cokoliv, protože pak by to znamenalo, že by tady uvízl a nikdy by neviděl Draca! A to rozhodně nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Vtíravé nitky v jeho mysli se prudce stály, ne nebolestivě. Shu'ulathoi zůstal na místě, okem sledoval Harryho, nejspíš vyčkával.

Potter netušil, co by měl dělat. Měl bojovat v mysli, ale tam už přece byl. Nebyl Nitrozpytec, netušil jestli se může v mysli dostat někam dál, do další mysli. Do nějaké další úrovně. A i kdyby to bylo možné, jak to měl udělat? Kde zůstal Snape, když ho právě teď potřeboval.

Zauvažoval, zda se nemá pro lektvaristu vrátit. Jenže Shu'ulathoi by pak už mohl být pryč a najít dalšího by mohlo zabrat příliš mnoho času. Navíc bylo možné, že zatím o nich Sdružení neví, i když to nebylo moc pravděpodobné vzhledem k jejich kolektivnímu vědomí, ale fungovalo to i přímo tam? Harry nad tím nechtěl přemýšlet. Chtěl jen nějaké znamení jak dál pokračovat, co dělat?

 _Harry…._

„Draco?" Potter se prudce rozhlédl, nezdálo se mu to, nebo ano? Červ na Harryho dál zíral, nezdálo se, že by jej kromě chlapce před ním cokoliv dalšího znepokojovalo.

 _Miluješ mě, Harry..?_

„Draco?! Sakra..." jeho mysl si s ním hrála, muselo to tak být. A Draco, jistě, že ho miloval. Draco to věděl, nemusel by se na to ptát.

 _Harry… Věř mi, Harry…._

„Draco, prosím..." klesl pohledem z tvora na zem, zmocnila se jej melancholie. On na tenhle úkol nebyl vhodný. Netušil, co má dělat.

 _Miluji tě… Harry… Miluji…_

Zavřel oči. Opět ta vůně. Draco. Pousmál se. Věděl, že Draco jej miluje, věděl to, ale… Najednou měl pocit, že je to opravdové. Že Draco patří jemu a on Dracovi. Mohl tomu říkat zamilovanost, líbivost, ale teď, na tomhle odporném místě, kde byl tak sám, došlo k němu to vědomí, ten fakt. Láska. Miloval Draca a cítil, že Draco miluje jeho. Že ať už je v životě potká cokoliv, budou se milovat. I kdyby se mezi ně zkusilo něco, někdo postavit, zůstanou spolu. Když o všechno přijdou, zůstane jim láska. Právě teď a na pořád. Do konce věků.

Roztáhl ruce, bylo to jeho tělo, ale skoro jej neovládal. Jako by jeho ruce byly na nitkách a někdo jimi manipuloval. Otevřel oči. Kolem vlastních rukou viděl zlatavou auru. Nejdřív vypadalo jako pára, dým stoupající z jeho těla. Pozvolna se změnila v jasnou zlatou záři. Vykročil.

Shu'ulathoi před ním se otřásl. Harry v mysli cítil další bolestivé úponky. Potřásl hlavou. Cítil slabou bolest, nic ochromujícího. Kolem jeho mysli, jeho těla byla ochranný obal. Stačilo cítit, vědět… Udělal několik dalších kroků. V oku Shu'ulathoi nyní viděl strach. Pohnul rukama. Dlaně se zlatavou září položil na bledé chladné tělo.

Červovo tělo se roztřáslo. Harry měl problém na něm udržet ruce. Zelenkavé žilky byly stále viditelnější. Bledá kůže pod Harryho rukama bublala, místností se nesl puch spáleniny.

Harry se ani nestačil přikrčit, když tělo Shu'ulathoi vybuchlo. Zavřel oči, cítil jak mu po obličeji stéká červova černá krev. Spustil ruce. Nemusel vidět, aby věděl, že je již neobklopuje zlatavá aura.

Na okamžik měl pocit, že opět cítil Dracovu vůni. Otevřel oči. Čelil nepěkné realitě. Všude kolem byly kousky červova těla. Ve vzduchu se vznášela spálenina, smrad, ze kterého se Harrymu v dalším okamžiku udělalo zle.

Pro tu chvíli, kdy zvracel v rohu špinavé místnosti, byl rád, že se Bael se Snapem rozhodli s ním nejít.

Narovnal se, snažil se dýchat pusou, přesto nebyl schopný nepříjemný vzduch odfiltrovat. Navíc pohled na zbytek místnosti mu rozhodně nepřidával. Rozhodně nechtěl sám sobě připustit, že Shu'ulathoi tohle způsobil on. Snažil se dívat všude, jen ne na černokrvavou kaši, která se z tvora stala. V první řadě musel z místnosti pryč.

Bylo bezpečné projít dveřma? Na okamžik to zvažoval. V dálce se ozval výbuch, ten jeho rozhodnutí popohnal, stejně tak jako stále doutnající kousky bledé kůže. Vyběhl ze dveří, prudce je za sebou zabouchl.

Rozeběhl se první chodbou, opravdu doufal, že nenarazí na žádného vojáka, snad má Sdružení už jiné věci na práci než ho hledat. Musel najít Snapea. Nebo ještě lépe Baela. Snape byl sice jeho profesor a Siriusův manžel, ale neměl moc k tomu, aby jej z tohohle místa dostal. Musel za Dracem. Jak na tom byl? Už se probudil? Byl v pořádku?

-HPT-

Budova ve které bloudil se pomalu rozpadala. V dálce se stále ozývaly výbuchy, pády kovových konstrukcí. Harry už neběžel, dávno mu došly síly. Byl unavený a frustrovaný.

„Pottere!"

Harry se s neuvěřením zastavil. Měl pocit, že v téhle části budovy už byl, ale Snape ani Seraphim tady nebyli. Zmateně se otočil.

„Zatraceně, Pottere!" špinavý opotřebovaně vypadající Snape k němu rázně kráčel. „Kde jste sakra byl?"

Harry se na muže zamračil. To bylo první, co chtěl vědět?

„Čekáme na vás, hledáme vás a vy se tu promenádujete!"

„Nezeptáte se, jak jsem dopadl?"

Snape Harryho přejel pohledem. K Nebelvírově překvapení v černých očích zaznamenal obavu a snad jistou dávku klidu, když zjistil, že chlapec je v relativním pořádku.

„Předpokládám, že dobře."

„Předpokládáte?" zmateně.

„Vzhledem k rozpadajícímu se okolí a umírajícím vojákům, ano, předpokládám, že jste to zvládl," stroze.

Harry se usmál. Ano, zvládl to. Ani tomu nemohl uvěřit, nebylo to tak těžké! Bylo až… Ne, nechtěl říct snadné. Věděl, že velkou míru na jeho výhře měla jiná síla, ale použila k tomu jeho, i to se mohlo počítat, ne?

„Můžeme?" Bael se objevil za Snapem.

„Můžeme co?"

„Jít, Pottere," zamračil se Snape, copak chlapec od té doby co ho naposledy viděl ještě zhloupnul?

„Jasně, jasně. Víte kudy?"

„Jdeme rovnou."

„Rovnou?"

„Ano, díky vaší… Vašemu předpokládanému vítězství nemusíme jít přes most." Snapeovi se na tváři zračilo uspokojení. Harry jej podezíral, že je víc rád za to, že nemusí po kamenném můstku, než že Harry porazil Shu'ulathoie.

Seraphim si odfrkl, bez okolků oba popadl za ruce. Harryho svět se rozplynul v tmavých barvách.

-HPT-

„Harry?" Někdo jej popleskával po tváři. „Harry, slyšíš mě? Jsi v pořádku?"

Otevřel oči. Nad sebou, až příliš blízko, viděl Siriusovy znepokojené oči. Prudce se nadechl. Vzápětí zakňučel. Tělo ho bolelo, byl unavený, vyčerpaný, ale ze všeho nejvíc bolavý. Zamračil se. Jak to, že jeho fyzické tělo bolí víc než jej bolelo tělo v mysli Shu'ulathoie?

Sirius se na něj usmál. „Merline, jsem tak rád, že jsi vzhůru."

„Sn-Snape?" vykoktal Harry.

Jeho kmotr se ohlédl. Potter se se Siriusovou pomocí posadil, kousek od nich seděl na zemi Snape. Stále vypadal pomačkaně, jeho oblečení nebylo špinavé a poznamenané bojem, ale jeho tělo neslo stejné rány jako v mysli. Lektvarista na něj kývl. Bael nebyl nikde k vidění, Harryho napadlo, že Seraphim je jen dostal ven, ale sám neměl v úmyslu se k nim dál připojit.

„Co ostatní?" Harry si na okamžik dovolil zavřít oči, vychutnat si, že je zpátky ve svém těle, v známém světě.

„Netuším, jsem celou dobu tady," zamumlal tím faktem očividně nespokojený Sirius.

„Jak dlouho..?"

„Jak dlouho?"

„Jak dlouho jsme tam byli?" Potter se zadíval na kmotra.

„Asi dvě hodiny..."

„Cože?!" netušil zda jej to víc překvapilo nebo znepokojilo. Na jednu stranu mu přišlo, že v mysli Shu'ulathoie byl celé věky. Na druhou stranu dvě hodiny byla dlouhá doba. Kdo ví, co se za tu dobu mohlo stát s Dracem? A samozřejmě ostatními…

Postavil se, lehce zakolísal. „Musíme jít."

„Harry, počkej, uklidni se," Sirius jej podepřel. „Porazili jste je, ne?"

„Jo, snad… Uhm..." Harry pohledem vyhledal Snapea.

„Proč nejdeme ven a nezjistíme to," rozhodl lektvarista. Potter mu daroval vděčný úsměv.

-HPT-

„No konečně. Co vám tak trvalo?" zamručel Ron, sotva vešli do kruhové místnosti. On i Viktor do té chvíle seděli na zemi a očividně se nudili. I když Harry měl dojem, že při lepším světle by na Ronově krku našel pár nových cucfleků. Zamračil se. On tam venku, nebo uvnitř něčí mysli, nasazoval život, zachraňoval svět. A Ron s Krumem tady jen tak seděli a dělali Merlin ví co! Raději se o tom však nahlas nezmiňoval.

„To je to první na co se zeptáš?" zamračeně došel ke kamarádovi. Proč se nikdo nezeptal, zda vyhráli? Nebo co se dělo? Jak vyhráli, pokud to tedy znamenalo, že opravdu vyhráli.

„Jo, pravda," ušklíbl se Ron. „Proč máš na sobě všechen ten hnus." Mávl rukou odshora dolů přes Harryho postavu.

„He..?" Nebelvír se až nyní zadíval na své oblečení. Jak to, že Snape se vrátil v poměrně čistém oblečení, nebo neznehodnoceném pobytem v mysli červa. Kdežto on měl celé tělo stále pokryté černorudou krví Shu'ulathoie? A proč se o tom Sirius nezmínil? Zamračeně se na kmotra otočil.

„Měl jsem v mysli jiné věci, ne tohle." Přesto Black mávl hůlkou a Harryho oblečení rázem vypadalo čisté a nové. Kruhová místnost se naplnila svěžím vzduchem. Potter si až po té uvědomil jak hrozně musel být cítit.

„Dobře a teď nám můžeš říct-"

„Ne," rukou Rona zarazil. „Na to je teď už pozdě."

„Cože?"

„Řeknu vám to všechno potom," rázně. „Teď jdu tam," mávl ke dveřím vedoucím k fontáně, „a zjistím jak je na tom Draco!"

„Nemáme jít s ním?" zamumlal za ním Ron. Harry se ani nemusel otáčet, aby viděl Viktorův odmítavý výraz.

Harry prakticky proběhl imaginárními dveřmi.

„Draco, jsi v poř-" zarazil se. Místnost vypadala přesně tak, jako když odcházel. Ianto, Jack i Draco stále leželi na zemi komnaty a tvrdě spali.

„Draco… Draco..." opatrně k plavovlasému chlapci. Co se to dělo? Udělal něco špatně?

Klekl si vedle Zmijozela. Měl něco udělat? Nějak Draca probudit? Rozhlédl se. A co ostatní? Jak je měl probrat? Nikdo mu nedal žádný návod!

Zadíval se na Draca, nejistě si skousl ret. Co měl dělat? Amortentia byla o lásce, ne? Třeba to spolu nějak souviselo? Měl Dracovi vyznat lásku? Měl ho políbit? Mohl by ho políbit. Ale bylo by to trochu divné, když Draco spal…

Vedle něj se ozvalo slabé zakňourání.

„Draco..?"

„Harry..." stříbřité oči se otevřely. Draco několikrát zamrkal. Na okamžik vypadal zmateně. „Co se stalo..?"

„Nepamatuješ si?"

„Já, neví- Počkej," Draco se zamračil. Posadil se. „Jsme v komnatě, ale… Uhm..." zmateně zíral na Harryho.

Za nimi se ozval šelest hlasů. Harry periferním viděním vnímal probouzejícího se Jacka s Iantem.

„Nejsem si jistý. Bylo tam Sdružení a ty a… My jsme tam nebyli, ale..." Draco zamrkal. Nic nedávalo smysl a přesto to všechno bylo tak jasné.

„Miluji tě," vydechl Harry.

„Co?" zmateně. Jak tohle byla reakce na jeho zmatenost, na cokoliv, co se stalo?

„Miluji tě," pokračoval nyní již s úsměvem Harry. „A myslím, že je konec."

„Konec?" to se k nim připojil Jack s Iantem.

„Ano, myslím, že jsme vyhráli."

„Jsi si jistý?" zamračeně.

„Jo, poměrně jistý. Můžeme jít ven a zjistit to. Vojáci by měli slábnout, ne?"

„Ano, to ano," přitakal Ianto. Chytil Jacka za ruku a spolu zamířili k východu z komnaty.

„Měli bychom jít za nimi a..." Harry se postavil, Draca vytáhl na nohy. „Je pěkné mít to už za sebou, i když je to těžko uvěřitelně a-"

„Harry, počkej," Draco se zastavil.

„Jo? Co?" chtěl o tom mluvit, potřeboval ze sebe dostat ten vjem všeho co se stalo. Navíc potřeboval, aby jej někdo utvrdil v tom, že to byla pravd a že opravdu vyhráli. Že to mohlo být tak snadné. Jistě, nebylo to snadné, lidi umírali, planeta chátrala, ale přesto, při zpětném pohledu samotný boj se Shu'ulathoi nebyl až tak obtížný

„Harry, jen…"

„Ano?"

„Miluji tě. Vím, že to víš, a že chápeš, že to často neříkám, ale…

„Draco."

„Jo, no..."

Harry jej k sobě přivinul, něžně jej políbil. Možná nyní, když je konec všech těch nepříjemných věcí, když na obzoru není žádný nepřítel, se jejich vztah bude moci konečně začít rozvíjet.

-HPT-

 **Epilog**

Rok pět miliard, plus pár nanicovatých let, měl být rokem kdy to vše skončí. Ne všechno. Ne světy, ne život. Ale Iantův svět ano. Byl to rok, když přijde o Jacka. Rok, kdy Jack zemře. Trvale.

Ianto to věděl. Věděl to již dlouho, stejně jako Jack. Stejně jako Harry a stejně jako Draco. Jak zvláštní to bylo, že z nich ze všech to byl právě Jack, kdo měl zemřít jako první.

Ianto už si neříkal Ianto. Prošel mnoha proměnami, mnoha životy, mnoha podobami. Těžko uvěřit tomu, že jen náhodou mu osud na téhle poslední cestě vrátil jeho původní podobu. Měl zpět mladou tvář Regula Blacka. Nemohl si říkat Black. Rod Blacků v tomto čase zastával vysoké postavení a jen tak někdo se k nim nemohl přidat. Zůstal věrný příjmení Jones. Regulus Jones. Možná měl zůstat u Ianta. Jack se do něj zamiloval, když byl Iantem. Jaká škoda, že v tomhle posledním čase mu nemohl poskytnou pohled na tvář, kterou miloval.

Nemohl mu poskytnou pohled na žádnou svou tvář. Osud to chtěl tak, že to nebyl on, kdo stál po Jackově boku, když měl zemřít. Věděl to. Jack to věděl. Přesto jej to stále bolelo. Přesto, že spolu prožili tolik let, století, miliard let. Šťastných let.

A teď byl konec. Pochopitelně…

Ianto stál vedle Harryho a Draca. Jejich tváře se za mnoho let změnily. Zestárly. Ne rapidně. Miliardy let a nejmladší z jejich čtveřice vypadali jako osmdesátiletí stařečkové. I jim začali docházet síly a rozhodli se, až Jack zemře, až Ianto odejde, že bude čas aby i oni se vydali na jinou cestu. Zkoumat posmrtný život.

Oba jednou rukou drželi Regula. Museli. Regulus musel být neviditelný. Mohl tam být, ale nesměl být vidět. Jack o něm věděl. Jeho pohled občas přelétl k Iantovi. Ale Doctor, muž kterého Osud určil jako toho, kdo musí Jacka dovést ke smrti, nesměl o čtveřici vědět.

I přes miliardy let si Regulus připadal mladě. Možná jeho mysl klamal jeho vzhled. Nebo to možná bylo tím, že na smrt milovaného nemohl být nikdy dostatečně připraven.

Nešťastný pohledem sledoval Jacka. Nevnímal jeho rozhovor s Doctorem, věděl o čem se baví. Šlo o budoucnost. Nic z toho se jej už netýkalo. Čtveřice skončila. Nyní to bude na někom jiném aby ochraňoval planety, vesmíry…

A on… Jak skončí on..? Vrátí se. Zpátky, daleko, miliony, miliardy let. Na tuhle jeho jedinou poslední cestu Harry s Dracem spotřebují většinu své zbývající energie a magie. A Regulus… Nechtěl tomu věřit. Dlouho se tomu vzpíral, protože uvěřit by znamenalo, že musí uvěřit konci a tomu, že Jack zemře. Ale nyní, když to přišlo… Věřil, že Harry a Draco mají pravdu. Vrátí se v čase. Stane se bezejmenným Necromancerem. Po mnoha letech přivolá Baela a pak půjde a najde bratry Peverelli a předá jim Relikvie Smrti. Předměty už měl připravené, téměř hotové. Poslední ingrediencí byla esence smrti. Co jiného může poskytnou dostatečně silnou esenci než Jack, neumírající muž, který nakonec zemře..?

Pevně sevřel ruce, které jej držely. Stále muže vedle něj považoval za chlapce, ale nyní potřeboval jejich oporu. Jack zemře… Oni zemřou… Zůstane sám. Vrátí se. Kdo ví zda to bude fungovat, zda to tak má být. A pak… Pak bude následovat Jacka. Pousmál se. To bylo to jediné na co se ve své budoucnosti těšil.

-HPT-

 **Pozn**.: Tímto jsme na konci. Doufám, že se vám povídka líbila a snad nyní, když je ten konec, i ti, kteří nekomentovali se na okamžik zdrží a nějaké to slovo svého dojmu napíší.

Povídka proběhla a končila tak jak jsem chtěla. Někdy běžela vlastním směrem, hlavně co se různých vztahů týče, ale hlavní linie se poměrně držela. V osnově jsem měla o něco víc obětí války. Třeba Charlie s Owenem měli zemřít, no nakonec se to do příběhu nehodilo. Navíc jsem ráda, že se mi povedlo napsat 200 kapitol a nechtěla jsem to zbytečně uměle protahovat. Už takhle jsem někdy měla pocit, že se postavy zbytečně vykecávají a děj se táhne. Snad příští povídka bude o něco temnější a akčnější. Je mi jasné, že i milostných scén by mohlo být více.

Nyní mám v plánu povídku přečíst a opravit. Na fanfiction nejspíš opravenou verzi nedám, až příliš složitě se přidávají kapitoly natož opravují. Na AO3 opravená verze bude a nejspíš jí pak taky dám na své stránky.

Doufám, že jsem uzavřela všechny konce, ale je možné, že ne. Za to a za případné nesrovnalosti se omlouvám.

Konec Jacka je spoiler na Torchwood (pokud opravdu věřím, že Jack je Tvář Boe), ráda jsem to tam nechala a tím pádem tam Ianto nemohl s ním opravdu být…

A na závěr děkuji všem kteří četli, komentovali, dávali kudos. K dnešnímu dni má povídka dohromady 114 kudos, 291 komentářů a 15152 přečtení :-)


End file.
